As Time Goes On
by Zelena
Summary: Walter has 'died', replaced by his so called nephew. Every one has questions. New leads are being dug up from the past about enemies and friend. The WARNING: The Revised Chapters are going up. It does not change the story at all. Promise.
1. Chapter 1 Queen Takes Knight REV

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Queen Takes Knight

* * *

Walter was sitting in the garden amusing himself by 'trimming' flowers with his wires. _I feel so damn useless!_ He shook his head and ground his teeth. _Granted Miss Victoria involves me in the restoring and running of Hellsing as much as she possibly can. Miss Victoria always comes to me for help, information, advice, comfort, and at times strength. To be honest her ideas are usually spot on, but he I never feel like just a sounding board for her. While Miss Victoria always has the basics I often help her to refine them. She bears the brunt of all the work and problems that comes with Hellsing being rebuilt._

"Damn! I'm not healing fast enough!" Walter growled. So much was on the shoulders of the young vampire. "If pressure makes diamonds, Miss Victoria is indeed becoming a rare gem." He said with a fatherly smile to the wind. Walter's head snapped up. There was movement near him. The house had been attacked another time recently and everyone knew it could happen again at any time. Walter looked around for the source of the noise, it was behind him. Walter turned, wires at the ready only to retract them. "Miss Victoria?" Walter looked at her; she seemed to be in shock. Seras blinked walking towards him. "Seras Victoria, what is wrong?" He asked her as he stood up. "_Damn! That hurt_."

"Ummm, Walter we have a guest who wants to speak to you, me and Alucard." Seras said still looking confused as she walked up.

"You, Alucard and I." Walter corrected absently.

"Oh yea sorry." Seras looked up at Walter. She could tell that he was in pain. Seras also knew that if she offered to help him too soon it would upset him. Walter hated the current state of his health. "They are in the formal sitting room. Do you want to go by way of the garden or the house?" Seras looked worried.

"If you would not mind, I will lean on you a bit as you lead me up the garden path, until someone can see us of course" Walter joked and smiled sounding naughty. Seras caught on quickly.

"But my mum said I should never lead a man up the garden path!" Seras feigned shock "My dad always muttered something about slamming gates after that." She giggled. Seras was always happy to help Walter.

"Like any true father!" Walter said with a laugh. He had been on the receiving end of more than a few 'gates' in his younger days. "Seras, kindly tell me who our visitor is?" Walter asked as they walked through the garden.

"Oh, yea, how could I forget, it's Her Royal Majesty." Seras said with a calmness she did not feel. Walter nodded very pleased that Seras was composing herself quickly.

"I see. One wonders what she would want to speak to the three of us about." Walter mused. "Did you tell The Queen about Alucard's absence?" He quickly asked looking at Seras almost afraid of the answer. When surprised or flustered Seras still had the habit of saying precisely the wrong thing.

"Well yes and no, I said that Master Alucard was out this evening and not responding to me right now." Seras shrugged nearly upsetting Walter. "It is the truth. The useful part at least." Seras sighed. Since he disappeared she tried for a half an hour every night to contact Alucard. He was not responding.

"That was very well played Miss Victoria." Walter smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Very well played indeed!" He complemented her. Seras looked happier and more confident. "Well from here I go solo. I hope I do not fall on my arse!" Walter whispered to Seras. She tried not to dissolve into giggles.

"Sit!" Was the first thing out of Her Royal Majesty's mouth looking at Walter and pointing to a comfortable chair.

"As it please Your Majesty, of course." Walter sat _Her royal Majesty never changes_.

"Do have a seat my dear." The Queen smiled at Seras and gestured to another comfortable chair. The young vampire was doing well but the Queen could see her nervousness. "We are sure that you both would like to know why We traveled here as opposed to using other forms of communication." Her Royal Majesty began pleasantly. "Do you know how much longer Alucard will be?" She questioned and looked at them both then focused on Walter. The girl was such a bundle of nerves that the Queen could not read her. Walter on the other hand She knew, and She was certain to get more from him.

"I am afraid I could not predict that Your Majesty. He has not been keeping regular hours here." Walter responded with all earnestness.

"Very well then, We are sure the two of you can tell him of this meeting and the high points. "Firstly you appear to be without one leader." The Queen looked thoughtful for a moment. She then gave a gentle shake of her head and continued. "That matter is being dealt with as we speak. It should not be long. Secondly, We are placing you; Seras Victoria, and Walter Dornez as co-commanders of Hellsing. The specifics of how this will happen will be up to both of you. Thirdly, Seras Victoria you and Alucard will not and cannot be hunted here. You are both are under the Crown's protection. You will be known by the Crowns through the ages. Great Britain will be something of a safe haven for you. Your aid in issues will come up from time to time, but right now you are in the thick of it anyway. Though now it would seem that there is a new and unique threat." Seras' eyes got very big. "Do not take any rash action though." There was a definite warning in The Queen's voice. Seras got it and nodded quickly. "Lastly, this house and it's property are now being held by the Crown, more specifically held by Us. Get your men together and get back to work. Do you understand?" Both nodded. "Thought it would seem you have already done so. We are pleased by this. Continue to be careful, things may not always be as they seem, but do your job using whatever means you deem necessary."

"Yes my Queen!" Walter and Seras replied in unison. "We understand and will not fail you!"

"Of that We are sure." The Queen smiled. "Commander Victoria."

"Yes Your Royal Majesty?"

"You are dismissed. We have further business to discuss with Walter. See to it that We have Our privacy and are not to be disturbed."

"Yes My Queen!" Seras stood and saluted the Queen. She then left closing the doors quietly behind her.

"She seems a good girl she must be exceptional in some way for Alucard to have turned her." The Queen said with a cocked eyebrow.

"That she is Your Majesty It is interesting to note that she had more ability than anybody gave her credit for here, including myself I am embarrassed to admit." Walter shook his head. "I have asked her why she never let anyone know that she could do all of this." He said gesturing to mean the whole of the operations. "Her answer floored me and left me feeling rather like a heel. 'How could I? Nobody asked me. All anyone wanted from me was to keep my mouth shut and follow orders.'" Walter grimaced remembering the look on her face as she said those words.

"We see." Was the only response from the Queen. "Walter, We have something important to ask of you." The Queen said seriously.

"As My Queen wishes I will do without fail." Walter answered with equal seriousness.

"Do not be so quick to agree to this." The Queen said sharply when Walter made to disagree, he was John Bull to the core. "In truth We have no right to ask this of you." the Queen nearly whispered. "Let Us finish." She looked right into Walter's eyes. "There are those who would see this request as a sin for Our even thinking of asking this, much less to actually act upon it. It may well be. If it is, the sin is on Us and Us alone." She looked right into Walter's eyes. "Wait to respond until We finish."

"Of course." Walter nodded. He could not imagine what Her Majesty could ask of him that was so serious.

"This is difficult for Us personally." The Queen stood and walked towards the fireplace looked in, then turned to Walter. "But as Queen, We must do that which is uncomfortable to Us personally when We feel that it is in the best interest of Our country." She took a deep breath "We may be asking you to destroy yourself. What We are asking is that dangerous, delicate, and …forever, We really do not know." The Queen swallowed.

"My Queen?" Walter prompted her gently.

"We want you to allow Alucard to turn you into vampire." The Queen's voice was only just above a whisper. Walter thought he misheard Her but as She, his Queen looked at him he knew he had heard correctly. Walter paled as his eyes went large in surprise. He blinked. "As We said this is probably a sin for Us to even think of it. We pray to Our Creator that any and all sin be on Us alone and not you **if **you agree to do this." Her Royal Majesty went over to him and sat down again. The effort she had to make in order to ask and the concern She felt was evident. "Things have gotten to this point, We are so sorry."

"But, my age?" Walter nearly stuttered.

"It is not a concern in this matter. One of the Special Projects people that We employ has discovered a way around this issue. When you are turned you will be as in your prime, physically inside and out. We seem to remember your prime being very pleasant to look on." Her royal Majesty smiled a bit teasingly.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Walter looked properly humble and embarrassed but still smiled a bit.

"There is a formula that you must drink. Drink one dose daily for a period of at least one month. This begins the process so that your body can handle the final change. That last change can only end with you being turned into a vampire or dying." The Queen said looking pained. "The older and stronger the vampire the better. We have one month of doses for you here now, more can be made if Alucard does not return by then." She sighed and took his hand shocking Walter immensely. To touch the Queen was of highest improper behavior, unless instigated by her. "You **can** say no! We will fully understand if you did. We are aware that this thing We ask of you is forever." She took a deep breath and sighed. "We **are** sorry to come to you with this request. If you have **any** reservation or doubt or misgivings then say no and nothing will be said of this again, you have Our word, the researcher does not have any names." The Queen sighed and sat back in the chair. "Take your time before you answer."

They sat together in silence. Both were deep in thought on this request. Staring at the fire they were trying to find answers from deep within. Would he do this thing? Would he give his soul? Many times he had been asked to give his life, each time he did so unflinchingly and survived. Would he make what was the truest sacrifice to Queen and Country? After reflecting for a time Walter moved. He stood, albeit slowly and with pain from his injuries. By his will alone he went to one knee before His Queen. This act, much less his ability to accomplish it surprised Her. He then bowed his head.

"My Queen I do most humbly thank you for this honor and the trust you have shown in me. You must know that in the past when I was a younger man Alucard offered me this immortality. Each time I refused, saying I preferred to die as a human. That offer when made in the past was in vanity, his and mine. I do not fear death by any cause, be it old age or violence or disease. You have presented me with a way to serve you My Queen, My Country, Its Populace, and The Future of all. This offer is made for a cause higher and more important than any one man alive, dead or undead." He looked up into the eyes of His Beloved Queen and in them saw all that She stood for, that which was the British ideal, all that he stood for. "As My Queen wishes I **will **do and **Never **Fail." Walter bowed his head in total submission to his Queen and country.

"Walter." The Queen whispered. Part of Her had truly hoped that he would refuse. She knew that he would not. This was why She asked it of him. Why She had to ask it of him. Here in front of Her knelt John Bull in the flesh. "Any sin of this act now and forever is visited on Us and Us alone." She whispered holding back tears knowing full well he went to his destruction. "Walter know this, from this moment on you are a Knight of this Realm. It would pass to your descendants, but as you won't die you will hold this title. Should the need for Walter to die which We are afraid will be the case for this incarnation of you. It will pass on to the newest Walter. Plans are already in the works for that. We think you should wait to use your new title until then." Her Royal Majesty smiled at him. "Now get back into that chair before you do any more damage to yourself!" The Queen shook her head and looked into a case at Her side. She retrieved a wooden box and handed it to Walter. "You must consume one bottle daily, understand?"

"Yes I do my Queen." He replied as he opened the case and looked within. There were thirty bottles each nestled into place in royal Purple velvet. Walter was glad they were small bottles. "There are no special instructions?"

"One. **Find** Alucard and do it quickly! After the third month of drinking these We do not know what happens, the records only talk of the first three. Once you start there is no turning back. After you drink the first bottle the deal is done." Her Royal Majesty warned him. Walter's eyebrows went up. "If he has not returned by the end of the second month We will use Integra's bond with him to pull his undead arse back here! We however do not want to involve her just now." The Queen stood and retrieved her valise. "Well We are sure We will be seeing you both again." When they walked out of the room the foyer was empty. Save for one, Seras. "Commander Victoria." Her Royal Majesty said as way of acknowledgment.

"My Queen." Seras saluted. Seras took the Queen's request seriously. Yes, she could have listened to the conversation, all knew she had not. She had been wondering and worrying about this new threat.

"Commander Dornez." The Queen said and looked at Walter. Walter bowed and with that The Queen left.

* * *

Seras needed a little time away from Hellsing house to think about that nights events. After all it's not every day the Queen comes to visit. The market place was a great area to simply wander, and just let your mind work everything out on its own. Stepping into an alleyway Seras was looking to the side when she noticed some ones back. It was someone she had not thought about, or knew how to deal with. Knowing he could turn to face her in an instant Seras realized that her best option was to be the aggressor.

"Ya know what; of all the cute little names Master Alucard has given you I think that I like 'Vatican's Whipping Boy' the best." She smirked beginning to stalk towards Anderson. _Oh God let this work, or I am ash._

"Eh?" Father Anderson turned to face the voice that confronted him. He knew it; he knew it all too well. It did sound a shade different though. "Well lass where is yair master?"

"It isn't going to matter Whipping Boy" Seras launched herself at him; to anyone it would look like it was a full frontal assault. It wasn't. Seras aimed herself just to his left.

"Harlot!" Anderson reacted as if it was a frontal attack, he then heard ripping. On his left side there was a hole in his coat body and coat arm. He was stunned. "Come t' play lass?"

"No." Seras answered and grinned large, with her fangs growing.

"Is tat so?" Anderson realized Seras was not there to play; she was there to kill him. _I will not allow that! I am bigger, stronger, better trained and I have God on my side_. Anderson just needed to get rid of her now. "Very well lass I'll save some o' yair ashes for ye' fiendish master." Anderson pulled out two bayonets and attacked.

_Bloody Hell! I am so dead! _Seras thought; she knew she had her hands full. With each strike from Anderson she would just get out of his way. Seras then surprised them both. She shot him square in the chest."Oops got ya Whipping Boy!" Seras giggled. "Maybe I should find a lash?" She hissed the last word. "But then I do owe you for my throat." Seras' teeth and eyes shone in the night.

"Now ye die!" Anderson was angry at himself. _Just because she is a woman nay a female, tae female of tae species is more dangerous than tae male. Especially with how desirable she… OH GOD NO!_ "This ends now!" Anderson attacked much harder now with a cold fury, slashing as swiftly as he could.

_Oh hell I got to get out of this one!_ It was all Seras could do to survive. She defended like mad, and then had an idea. Kitten was her nickname in D11 but now she was a full grown cat. She stole from that and at his next charge she went towards him and then went low and 'Clawed him from underneath'. This surprised Anderson enough that he unbalanced himself. Seras clawed open his chest, scraped her teeth across his throat, and to add insult to injury shot him in the groin at point blank range. Then Seras quickly retreated out of his range. "Well Whipping Boy, you taste pretty good, and your …little loss should help keep you from sexually gratifying yourself, over thoughts of tonight." Seras said as she licked her lips and then fingers slowly, sensuously wondering where the hell those words had come from. Seras escaped, taking with her a lessons from this night. She had sustained more than a bit of damage herself, but it was worth it; the look on Anderson's face was PRICELESS!

From that night on Walter drank one bottle a night, generally prior to dinner. His recovery time sped up markedly, and he found he was feeling like his "old self" which was in fact his "younger self." That idea amused him but for now it needed to remain a private joke. Everyone did notice that they would see that smirk on his face occasionally for no apparent reason, but this was Walter and he was a bit odd. Those who knew of his past cocked an eyebrow wondering where his wires were; the others just thought him a dotty and harmless old man.


	2. Looking up REV

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interest in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Looking Up

* * *

It was early evening at Hellsing. Walter sat with Seras at the kitchen table, "Miss Victoria, is this what you remember seeing on Incognito's face and body, at least nearly?" He asked pointing to a sketch he had been doing of what Seras was saying.

"Yes that's it; also he could use the patterns like deadly ribbons. There were patterns all over the room as well; here they looked something like this. Walter, I swear he used the laser just as Master Alucard uses magic. Incognito almost cut me in half." Seras was looking over Walter's shoulder. He was working on researching the information that they had as he convalesced.

"And you are quite certain he is of the 'Dark Continent'?"

Seras shuddered "Yes. I know it was mentioned though I do not know by whom or where or even when. Also logically, Alucard and I paled to white, he was a gray color, and with his body tattoos he looked slightly purple. Oh that is right! I forgot" she hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. "When Harry and I visited Helena, the little girl looking vampire; she said that we needed to find the Eve, the original from which the chip was created. You needed a real vampire before you could create the chip, before you could create counterfeit vampires with the chip. She said she knew that no vampire from here is involved, it was not any she knew, I believe." She shuddered again. The memories of that last night when she saw Helena, that encounter was still a horror to her.

Walter put a hand on her arm. "Steady on, I am very sorry to have to ask you to relive that night again Miss Victoria." Walter very much meant it. _She has had more than her fair share of pain as of late. Combined with the stress and sudden responsibility, I worry for her. "Damn it Alucard where are you?"_

"It's alright Walter, I can handle this, and it has to happen. We need to figure out more about this old threat before we get completely ambushed about the new one that we were warned about." She took a breath and continued. "His tattoos were purple, as was his laser, as was the patterns he projected, as was his odd glow. Then there is the weird head disappearing thing he did. Walter I am also sure that he didn't just drain Helena He Ate Her!" Seras was thrown back in time to seeing the tiny childlike head fall from Incognito's body. She began to shake. She could hear Helena warning her about the trap that had been laid; she smelled the fire, heard Incognito mocking her, the books burning, and the blood, always blood.

"Miss Victoria, this is enough; I have enough information to work from. Don't think on that wretched night anymore!" Walter looked at the young vampire worried, her eyes were out of focus said she wasn't in the here and now, she was still trapped there. "Seras Victoria **Snap** Out Of It!" Walter touched her hand as he used the voice that brought her out of her blood lust once before, during the Valentine brothers attack. She blinked and then looked at him. She was beginning to calm._ She saw so much That Night, the night of the complete seal release. Maybe she saw too much._

"I'm sorry Walter. I guess I still cannot wrap my brain around everything from That Night" She shook her head to clear it. "Well I'm going to get my nightly headache."

"Miss Victoria?" Walter asked stopping Seras literally half out the unopened door. "You **have** been drinking your blood nightly?" There was a mild reproach in his voice.

"Yep or rather yes Walter I do. I am thinking of going to His Room, attempt a direct connect and all."

"That is a good idea. I think another good idea would be to give you more blood at night. Take one bag with you now and try to call him immediately after drinking it." He smiled

"Good idea Commander" Seras said as she got one. Seras smiled at her co-Commander. She then poked at the air and looked like a person going down in an elevator's slow descent. She sank into the floor, with a 'why is this taking so long' expression on her face and looking at her nonexistent watch.

Walter was surprised at the humor but loved it. By the time she was out of the room he was laughing out loud. _Hmm I'll have to get her a wrist watch. Actually perhaps two watches one for every day wear and one for the nicer occasions._

Walter and Seras worked to keep one another laughing. They and the troops needed it. One irritation that Walter had, so many troops still acted uncomfortable, and distrusting around Miss Victoria. It hurt her, it always had. Aside from showing her the respect she deserved and leading by example he had no clear idea what else to do. But then Her Majesty did say that they would get their leader back soon didn't She? He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Seras sat in Alucard's room hoping it would make it easier to contact him. She really did miss him so much. She knew he was not dead; no one and nothing could kill him. _He never responds. Sometimes I think he is close._ Once again she opened her senses trying to get a message through to Alucard or to at least feel him; once again there was nothing._ "Master I need you where are you?" _No response, there never was.

_ Police Girl, was that you?

* * *

_

Walter had again lost himself in the library for many hours. His body had finally objected. As he was finally standing he heard someone come in.

"Walter!" Seras said like a boo! Walter jumped and spun hand over his chest startled hearing her voice.

"Miss Victoria! Please, in the future, do refrain from abruptly appearing unannounced. Startling one in times such as these could be,…unpleasant." Walter was not acting the part of the old man covering his heart. He had prepared his gloves to slice whoever that was attacking into cube steak; or ash them.

Seras swallowed hard. "Walter I will absolutely take your advice." She was nowhere near the strength of her Master. Walter could not ash Alucard, Walter could however ash her. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Seras composed herself quickly and went on the offensive. It made Walter smile. She was taking charge if she was using that tone of voice on him.

"Mentally no, my body however has begun objecting to my research, or at least the length of it." He sighed and stretched. _That hurt damn it_ "Have I missed my dinner?"

"Yes." She had her hands on her hips now.

"Mea culpa, mea culpa, Seras. It is my fault, it is my fault." He smiled with the just the corners of her mouth. "Does your presence mean that you were interrupted and taken from training the men and sent here to fetch me, because everyone else is afraid to do so, or do I get to have your lovely company for dinner?" He tidied up his notes and put away books.

"Dinner companion." He looked at her startled. "Yes it is that late."

"Goodness!"

"And the staff is afraid."

Seras was surprised to see a wicked smile cross Walter's face, just for a moment then it was gone.

* * *

It was the next night and once again in Alucard's room sat Seras. She even sat on his beloved coffin hoping bring him closer. Everyone knew better then to even breathe on his coffin much less touch it. "_Master Alucard!"_ Seras sat quietly and imagined her senses radiating out of her like a blaze of astral light. Once again there was nothing._ He never responds._ Seras found herself becoming irked at him. _ "Master where in the blazes are you?" _As always there was no response.

_Hmmm Police girl?_

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen." Walter greeted the assembled troops.

"Sir!" They all knew by now that he was no longer the butler. He was Commander Dornez.

"I have elected to train with you lot this evening." He could see the surprise in their collective faces. This made him smile, internally at least. _In the room, check one freak three ghoul no civilians kill every one. _It was like a verse of a twisted nursery rhyme to him. _Damn that trooper stepped in; I must pull back my wires and miss him! _Walter was able to do so just in time.

Seras saw this and other similar behaviors from her vantage point atop the cat walk. _They seem to either think Walter is too old, still injured, or they just flat do not know him._ She sighed_ Many see him as Walter the Butler still and not as the Angel of Death._ Seras wondered how to best handle this new problem. The Queen had promised that their lack of a leader was being attended to. Integra should be back soon. How much longer would it be? The talk with The Queen was a week ago. Seras rubbed her head and then shook it. Seras knew she had to stop this 'coddling' of Walter behavior and soon before he got angry. _Hey now there is an idea._ Seras smiled_. Now how do I pull it off?_

"Walter!" Seras ran towards Walter's retreating form after the training fiasco.

"Yes Commander Victoria?" Walter said sharply.

"Well," Seras began and winced and wished she had waited. Precious few would be able to discern the irritation from him but she was one who could. He used Commander when they were training or with the men and Miss otherwise. "I have an idea that I need your opinion on. I am fairly sure that you will like it." Seras smiled wide enough to show fang. Walter liked it already. Seras relayed the idea to him as they walked back to the mansion.

"Well Miss Victoria that plan sounds as though it may work, allow me to ponder on it for the rest of this evening?" He smiled. He did indeed like the idea very much. His face returned to its noncommittal mask.

"Of course Walter, I want you to see if it needs tweaking." _He must like it, that smile lasted a full three seconds._

"Please allow me, Ladies first." Walter said as they reached the door Walter opened it and offered Seras a small bow. "Most especially when the lady is able to absorb more damage than I currently." He quickly smiled again.

"Oh Walter you slay me!" Seras looked back in time to see the wicked smile again. Once again it was gone _one second._ She shook her head.

"Ouch!" Walter groaned clasping hand to heart. "With that pun, it is actually the other way around!"

Seras giggled.

* * *

"All right every one!" Seras said with her 'Commander Victoria voice. "Tonight we run timed drills through the building; every one up to the observation cat walks. The building will be reset for everyone. No one gets an advantage. This should help you learn about the styles of those you work with. Watch them all carefully. You never know when you may learn a new move or two."

"Yes Ma'am" All of the troops felt confident that it would be they who won the bragging rights for this contest.

"Alright, Johnson you go first."

One after another the men went through each time within a second maybe three of each other. They had their running bets and there were a few nice moves.

"Ok my turn now." Seras said brightly.

"Huh, what, whoa!" were pretty common interjections when the men heard that. Commander Victoria had worked them and trained them but few had seen her work at all, when she was working they all were working, none had really gotten a good chance to see it, now they would.

_Oh man you guys are worried about or impressed by me? Oh this is gonna be fun to watch. _Seras took a deep breath, grabbed a gun and started. Her final time was a full two minutes ahead of the best score already posted. "That felt good, Time isn't so bad either."

"No indeed Commander Victoria," Walter said as he wrote down the time. "From what I am able to remember your time has improved by at least a full forty five seconds." Walter looked as if he was remembering. Then shook his head. "I would need to check records to be sure, and may I say your form has improved, you are no longer dipping your left shoulder."

"Really? Cool!"Seras smiled, lots of fang showing. "Thank you Commander Dornez."

"Will you be so kind as to reset the course for me?" Walter smiled as he went down the stairs with his normal gait. The troops watching him move to the starting point. _I can almost read their minds; Oh man he's going to embarrass himself, remember not to laugh, he wouldn't have made it through last night if I had not helped him._

"Hey Johnson!" Seras called as she passed Walter on the stair.

"Ma'am?"

"The second I say go, hit that stop watch, oh crud, actually you say go and I'll man the watch." Seras said as she go to the top. Johnson nodded. "Are you ready Commander Dornez?"

"Yes Commander Victoria thank you." Walter nodded. He stood as he always did stoic, unmovable.

"Commander on Johnson's mark then!" Seras called out with a smile. "Keep your eyes on the simulator. Do not blink"

"Go" Johnson and the rest were looking a little oddly at her. Then at the Walter as he seemed to just step then was in motion.

_Right then. _Walter did not hit top speed right now; he decided that holding back just seemed smarter. His time and accuracy were still enough to impress the troops. Their jaws hit the ground when they heard the conversation between the two commanders after his run.

"Holding back a bit?" Seras said concerned "Are you still on the mend or just a bit rusty?"

"Yes on all counts. I shouldn't be concerned though, I am mending quite nicely. I just felt going at top speed was unnecessary. Did I not beat you?" Walter drank from a water bottle handed to him by a startled troop.

"Actually we tied. We both held back and we tied!" Both of the commanders laughed.

"Hmmm, well next time I will simply need to be quicker!" Walter challenged.

"I will as well Commander Dornez. Yes sir, it is on!" Seras smiled with a nod of her head.

"As you wish Commander Victoria." Walter said with a nod. _Good now she has a reason to push herself a bit harder._

"It would seem we have a lot of witnesses to the challenge. Everybody dismissed, oh and Walter?"

"Yes?"

"Tag you're it!" With that she poked Walter then ran five paces and phased through a wall. Walter still almost got her with a wire. "That is one point for me." She cheerfully announced.

"As you say, 'it is on.'" Walter shook his head. _It has been a very long time since I played like this. _Walter smiled.

* * *

"We are having a meeting is that a save time and zone?" Seras asked Walter as she poked her head through a wall a few hours later.

"Meeting have to be had so safe zone I agree." Walter nodded and waited for Seras to come in and sit down. "So are we ending the scores at the end of each night or will we go cumulative?" Walter asked.

"Mmmm, cumulative if that is ok with you. It will give you a chance to catch up!" She giggled.

"As you wish Miss Victoria."_ Cheeky._ "As to the supply of bullets?" Walter asked with a grimace.

"Can we ever have to many or even enough?" Seras sighed worried over the supply.

At the end of the first day one the score stood at: Seras four, and Walter Two. His two hurt, actually they were more painful, neither had thought about the silver in his wires. He decided to carry those in his waistcoat until needed and wear the ones without silver, he occasionally wore to practice in them. It was a good idea they were a tad heavier. The game of tag they played was quite unique. It was for training as much for play. Right now they were at the "beginner" level. This meant that it was touch only, by hand or by tip of wire. They both had access to their natural abilities. Seras decided that until Walter was fully healed she was staying with speed alone. The other rules were fairly mundane they both agreed to when it started in the day, when it ended, not during training or other actions. There was also the general 'do not let this game make you stupid' rule.

_"Master Alucard answer me please."_ Seras chanted sitting on Alucard's coffin over and over again until she got her headache. She was tired and she felt bad rather quickly. She stopped and stumbled back to her own coffin.

* * *

"Push through them!" Seras said, she was in the thick of it all again. There were ghouls everywhere it seemed. Ever since the night of the Incognito fight; Seras had found herself becoming less and less repulsed by the fight, the violence, and the blood. To be honest she was finding that what her master had said was true; Seras was enjoying it more and more. She was a 'full blooded No-Life-Queen' now. Not that this fact meant much to anyone but her and Walter, and probably the Queen as well. There were other things that she enjoyed as well. Coming up with the logistics for what they did and how they did it. That was her favorite part right now, though the fight was catching up.

"We are on it!" One of the troops yelled as bullets flew.

"Good! Keep on." She had busted through the ghoul line and went for the freak in charge. "Bastard!" Seras yelled and killed him. She caught movement out the corner of her eye. It was outside, Seras was fairly certain that she saw red eyes though. "Damn! I see another" She yelled into the radio and went through the window. "I'm going to have an extra bag tonight." She muttered. She suddenly felt a pain through her forearms and dropped her weapon. She looked and saw glowing red eyes looking at her laughing. "You hit hard for a freak." Seras faced her opponent who came into the light while attacking. _O this is so going to hurt!_ She could tell whomever this was he was a close in fighter and she was down blood. Maybe this was a real vampire?

"You aren't too bad yourself. By the by I'm not a freak by your standards." He laughed. They engaged again and Seras was hurting. She could not help it. She let her fangs grow her nails became claws. She was being thrown into frenzy. She was hurt and hungry. Now his eyes grew big.

"What the hell?" He nearly screamed.

_He had no fangs,_ was Seras' thought for half a second before she attacked. His pause and shock was enough to give her the opportunity she needed to win. Seras put her hand into his stomach and 'cut' up. Now her blood lust took over and she drank all of him that she could.

"Whoa, he was strong." Seras felt a little light headed. The body was still there. Not that Seras realized it. She went stumbling back to the troops. By the time she got to them she felt fine; and she had regenerated herself and her clothing.

At the mansion after the men had been dealt with Walter found Seras staring out a window.

"Are you well Miss Victoria?" Walter put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hm, Yes I guess Walter. I think I blacked out, I think I may have been thrown into blood lust and blacked out." Seras looked concerned.

"Why do you say that?" He watched her very closely. Alucard had once mentioned that with new full vampires it could happen, it was nothing to worry about. But if they find it to be an easy excuse then they would have to be dealt with.

"I had finished the primary freak. I saw movement out the corner of my eye. I gave chase… After going through the window? Yes... I went through the window, but my clothing." She looked down her uniform was in perfect order. "I did not catch him, he hit me first. We fought he said he 'wasn't a freak by my standards'. Wait, I remember he hurt me bad; my fangs and claws came out, something was very odd with him something not right." She shook her head. "I must have fed on him before he died. I feel fine now and I feel stronger. He must have been a true vampire right?" Seras looked to Walter. She was visibly upset.

"I think you must be correct. Well then my dear Miss Victoria it would seem that tonight is a milestone for you, your first kill of a true Nosferatu."

"Yay for me, that must be why I feel stronger. I thought I remember Master saying something about how I could gain strength like that."

"Yes that is correct." Walter nodded. "Apparently you have also figured out how to regenerate your clothing as well as yourself. I would lay odds the staff will be happy with that." He smiled.

"They shouldn't get too happy too quickly. I have absolutely no clue how I did it." Seras shook her head.

"I would think that if we work together we can help you figure it out." Walter wanted to help Seras grow. And he had been around Alucard enough that Walter felt that he could help Seras a bit here and there, after she discovered an ability for the first time.

Seras was feeling stronger and went to Alucard's room. She sat on his coffin. She relaxed and saw her senses flying out of her much as Walter would fling out his wires. _"Master Alucard, I have killed my first Nosferatu tonight. You are still needed here. Answer me please or just come home!"_ Now Seras was dead tired. She lay on Alucard's coffin a moment to make the world stop spinning. It stopped she however slipped into Alucard's coffin and slept.

_ Hmm? Was that Police girl? No she isn't strong enough. An image of her asleep in my coffin? Not likely, she wouldn't dare._ He laughed to him self.

* * *

_Where is that girl? _Walter wondered. _Where could she be? Her coffin has not been slept in! _Walter was becoming concerned._ Where could she be? Could she…? I may as well check._ One duty that Walter retained was bringing Sears' blood to her every evening. On occasion he could tell she needed another pack before she could. He had a sneaky suspicion that tonight may be one of those nights. He worried over her as though she was his favorite niece. Walter went to Alucard's Room and opened the door. He opened the coffin slowly and inside slept Seras until the light hit her eyes, and then she was awake very fast and had Walter by his tie with her fist cocked back to pummel him.

"Ohmygosh!" Seras realized who she was about to make pâté of. "Oh Walter I am so sorry! I didn't realize! Did I hurt you?"

"No Miss Victoria you did not. I was given to understand from Alucard that you might become more aggressive at this point." Walter was glad Seras did not 'tag' him.

"He is here?" Seras asked hopeful. "He got my message? Am I in his room and his coffin? Oh he is so going to kill me." Her eyes got big and she scanned the room.

"No Miss Victoria; Lord Alucard has not returned. He had mentioned this possibility a little while back. About the coffin and room..." Walter handed a blood pack to Seras.

"I came here last night to try again since I was feeling stronger." Seras drank the blood very quickly. "So I came here and sat on the coffin as before." She accepted the next blood pack then continued. "Instead of how I had been trying before I did some, visualizing? I thought it worked." Seras drank the second."I could almost see him, lying in a coffin. I could almost feel him. I tried to talk to him. I guess I could either talk or see." She drained the third pack. "I doubt that it worked." Seras sighed and shrugged.

"So do you feel better?" Walter looked at her critically making sure she was being truthful.

"Yes Walter I do feel much better, really." She liked that he worried. It was sweet. "So anything new on the radar, do we have something to do tonight?" She looked hopeful.

Walter laughed. "Yes we do or at least you do. I am still on the injured reserve list." He frowned.

"Do not worry you'll be out ashing the bad guys soon!" Seras smiled. and laughed.

* * *

A few nights later Walter did go out. The Hellsing Troops after that, never again thought of him as a butler or as an old man. "Shall we lads?" was all that Walter asked. He wore no obvious armour and was planning to use only his wires. Then he moved. Again they were in shock.

"Hey let's get going!" Seras yelled at the men. "We don't want the Angel of Death to have all the fun do we?" The men at that point went in and lay waste. "We are having an easy night so far eh, o Angel of Death?" Seras laughed. She had no idea how very much she resembled her Sire at that point.

"Yes it is a shame really. But such is life." Walter tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Well there are a few areas that need simple looking over. Of course one should be prepared for trouble." She smirked.

Walter smirked back "Yes of course. I have always found that couples are great bait. Shall we?" He nearly snickered at the look on the troopers faces.

"Yes let's!" Walter and Seras took out four more ghoul that night. It became habit that after the large operation if there was one, they would go look about in the city; either alone or as a couple.

* * *

One night as Walter was out alone he saw a man jump from a third story window and land with no trouble. _Well I think that chap bears watching at least._ Walter followed him for a bit, until the chap stopped and looked at Walter.

"What in the Hell do you want?" The young man's red eyes were gleaming in the low light.

"I want only your unlike my good fellow."

"Not a chance!" The man growled.

"A very good to absolute certainty." Walter prepared to fight the man to a degree he wished he had not. This one was very odd. The young man didn't really fight as much as avoid Walter's attacks while moving constantly all over the place. Over fences, across roof tops and the like they went. This vampire was leading Walter on a merry chase. He even caught his own arm with one of his wires. It bit deep. This however only served to enrage Walter. He moved faster than ever and finally caught the vampire. There was an explosion of blood to the point of a mist that surrounded the body. This surprised Walter but he could not stay around, there were already Police Officers everywhere. Walter did not know what was wrong with the vampire he just ashed, but he knew something was not right. He would have to think about it elsewhere.

Walter recorded in his journal:20 June, Friday

I had a most curious experience this evening in my duties. I was out on a patrol and found something. I first witnessed what appeared to be a young man jump out a third story window and land without harming himself. Finding this rather odd I decided he needed to be watched. When he turned to confront me with 'What the Hell do you want?' I saw his red eyes. Being more my younger self I answered him in a somewhat cheeky manner and attacked.

This Nosferatu had no intention of engaging me in battle instead he ran as a coward would. Many would not have been able to keep pace with him. I admit to having gotten rather winded during the chase myself. His skill at defending himself was the best one actually, to not be there when or where the blow would land. I even caught my own arm in my wires. It has been a very long time since I did that.

For once since the defeat of Incognito I have been glad Alucard was not here. If he had been I would not for the eternities hear the end of it! Miss Victoria looked so worried she asked if I minded her licking the wound. After she asked she realized how it might sound and became very flustered. "Only to heal it Walter I swear!" It was sweet. I was happy to have her do it. If she had not I would be back to the injured reserve list.


	3. In the Beginning

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note: _Italics are thoughts. "Are Projected thoughts"

* * *

  
_

In the Beginning REV

* * *

Only dim light stretched from the desk lamp across to her silent form. She stood looking out one of the windows on the West wall. The calm was refreshing. The view was beautiful. Across the formal garden lay the open area of grass called the greens, past there was the woods. The woods hid the more 'interesting' part of the estate, where people learned to fight and kill the undead, and hopefully survive. All of her hard work was paying off, it was working. The scant men they had left had adapted to the new system of teams. More important they were living.

"I love the logistics, creating the teams, making sure it works on paper". Allowing herself a small sigh she murmured "There is so much more I want to get done." Her voice had risen just above a whisper. "I just need time and men!" She hissed. She hated the rest of the paperwork, though she would not complain about that. All too often she felt chained to that damned desk. It was huge.

"All's quiet on the western front?" A proper, cultured male voice asked.

"Save for the occasional hedgehog Walter, yes." Seras returned. After thinking a moment she turned and looked at the gentleman that stood behind and to her right. "Walter, do you know how much I appreciate your help? If not for you we would all be in a bad spot."

"I thank you for the complement Miss Victoria; however you have worked hard for Hellsing. At times I would say too hard." Walter contemplated the young vampire. "You are pale." He said disapprovingly. "Are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes Walter, thank you." Seras watched him turn and exit the room. The Angel of Death was a well deserved moniker. Walter had to be seventy plus, but was willing to come out of 'retirement'. He was still blindingly fast with his wires. Every time Seras saw him using them she was impressed. Lately that was something that happened all too often!

"Dinner is served." Walter announced with a tray in his hands and a smirk.

"Thank you. You know I don't expect you to serve me dinner. I do know where the kitchen is." Seras shook her head.

"I am quite aware of that, Miss Victoria however, it amuses me." Walter set down the tray on a coffee table. On it was a single cut crystal decanter and a glass. "Shall I pour?" He asked pulling a napkin from his waistcoat pocket.

"Sure, I guess so, if you like." Seras went and sat near the table. "Walter," she took the glass from him "when are you going to start calling me Seras all the time not just occasionally? We are friends, you are not the butler, and I would rather you did." She drank a glass and poured herself another for emphasis.

"I honestly didn't know. Habit I guess." Walter said "Partially 'Commander Victoria' is for the men. They hear me refer to you that way and it encourages them to remain respectful of you and your position as their leader. In more private settings I will use Seras, if you prefer."

"I do." Seras said as both her and Walter looked into the fire. Both were expectantly awaiting this chapter at Hellsing to end. To have Sir Integra return. Each one was content for their reasons. Each one was also sad because they had become close. Seras and Walter found that they were able to work very well together as a command team. There was some dread in both Walter and Seras. One was still missing, Alucard. Also they were nervous about how She would react to the changes. Would Integra change them back? There was something else that they worried about. Neither spoke of it but both felt it for the other. Was Integra going to treat them the same way that she did when last here?

Seras knew that she would not be able to stomach Sir Integra making Walter a butler again only to serve her whims. He was so much younger now in how he acted and fought. If Sir Integra began to degrade Walter in any way Seras did not know what she would do and that could be a bad thing, a very bad thing. Walter's weapons were incredible, better than ever before. Seeing Walter serving tea would be like a slap in the face to him in Seras' eyes. _I am stronger now. With Walter's aid and encouragement I have learned more of my vampiric powers in these last few weeks than Master ever taught. I do especially love my familiar, my Hell Cat!_ Granted Seras generally found her abilities the first time because she or someone else was in serious danger, but it worked. Not only did Seras drink her daily ration of blood; she also hunted on occasion. Seras was very careful of whom she drank from and she never killed, well the first time and once or twice more but she could not help those times. Alucard had taken quite a bit of the blood stores when he left, and now it was harder to get. Seras was certain Walter knew about her hunting he knew everything, but he didn't mention it nor did he seem upset about it. Walter was so much more than he had been, and he was so much more alive. No Seras knew that there was no way that she would stand for Sir Integra being unkind to Walter or ordering him about as if he was a…a…dog. Aside being an absolute wealth of knowledge that she went to regularly, Walter was the Angel of Death and Seras was going to make sure that Sir Integra remembered that, no matter what! Seras smiled, currently it was not a pleasant thing to gaze on for most. It showed how frighteningly similar she could be to her sire. Not just sharp fangs, all of her teeth were sharp. It was not a look she had tried to create, it just happened.

In Walters's eyes Seras had transformed almost overnight. Yes she did have problems the first two or three nights expecting her Master, no her Sire to return or Integra. Seras had been expecting someone to come and take the reins. Nobody did, nobody else could then. Seras had to. She had already looked for the men and removed their Hellsing patches so they would get better medical care that night. Those she could Seras brought back to the house. Fortunately Walter had some friends who were protecting him. Seras found him and got him out of hospital after a week almost two. Seras took the organization and transformed it. They still did their job but now differently. Seras having so few men, and having been trained in only one style of command that is what she used. They now used 10 man strike teams. They were in and out quickly and quietly. Their uniforms had no identifying patches or anything. Generally they wore street clothes to blend in if they needed to, which they did. The men had been used to the smaller teams with their previous assignments in the Military or law enforcement and were happy to go back to them; Integra's style baffled them. They did respect Seras as their leader until Walter was healthy and on the scene again. It was subtle and she just shrugged it off as them being glad to see Walter up and around. Walter had to reinforce her as their Commander. It did not take long, but it was necessary. Walter shuddered to think how Integra might treat Seras upon return. She never liked Seras, and tolerated her only because of Alucard. Alucard, he was another problem entirely! Seras' new strength could be seen as a threat by Integra. That would give Integra an excuse to destroy Seras, or worse. He had the mental image of Seras treated the same as Alucard being bound into the dungeon. Seras would not survive long. Walter knew he had to find a way to make sure that didn't happen. He felt a loyalty to the young Nosferatu that was nearly paternal.

"So why is I may call you Walter and not have to worry about the respect issue?" Seras asked looking hard at him. Walter never had to answer that question, to his relief. The front gate called up that a royal car was arriving. "It must be Sir Integra." Seras smiled "After all, the Queen said that this person was our leader." For the first time since the Incognito episode Seras looked like her old self, the "Police Girl" Walter remembered, it made him smile.

"It will be good to have her back." Walter half lied "I am sure she will be impressed with all that you have done." He said in measured tones that Seras didn't hear.

"I hope so."Seras said nervously smoothing her skirt and top. "I put everything back where I found it. I hope she doesn't mind my using her office!"

"Not at all, do not worry _I will worry enough for both of us._" Walter soothed her. "Everything is spot on as she likes it." He sighed "With Alucard AWOL the state of her office will be the least of her worries."

"He still won't, or can't, answer, if he even cares." Seras grimaced.

The two turned towards the door to the office when they heard the front door open. Each noted to themselves that the walk sounded a bit odd, smaller steps; but Integra had been cooped up in that tiny cell for quite a while, they each reasoned on their own.

As the door to the office opened Seras almost said "Welcome home Sir Integra." But she could not, the words never got past her throat. They were presented with a petite silhouette in front of them who had on a very well fitted suit which was cut in with the waist. It wore two or three inch heels. It also wore a skirt. That was not Sir Integra!

Walter and Seras looked at one another in utter shock. Both blinked a few times before looking back at the woman in the door. She stepped toward them allowing them to get a better look at her as she entered the pool of light. She wore smart black leather pumps, flesh toned stockings, dark blue pinstriped suit skirt with the matching fitted double breasted suit jacket both very well tailored, a feminine gold watch, a small diamond ring on her right hand, a white blouse with a jade dragon brooch at her throat, slender pale neck, her black hair was pulled back into a tight braid the end of which swung near her waist and a pixyish face with bright green eyes. On her everything was remarkably symmetrical, she wore very little make-up.

"Hello, are you Commander Walter Dornez and Commander Seras Victoria?" The lady asked with a soft alto.

"Yes, we are Ms.?" Walter answered.

"Sophia Ashton, Blaze works too. I thought you were expecting me. At least that is what Her Majesty led me to believe." Confusion and nervousness was evident in the woman's voice.

"Oh yes Ms. Ashton please forgive our manners. Do come in and sit down, will you?" Walter said offering her a seat near the fire. "Her Majesty did not reveal your name to us. I am forced to confess we were expecting Sir Integra."

"Oh crud." Blaze said as she sat down. "She did it to me again."

"Pardon?" Walter asked raising his eyebrows at both her words and tone.

"Oh it's nothing for either of you to worry about." The woman shrugged shaking her head. "I swear She loves to do this to me."

* * *

Perhaps His room was to far below ground Seras reasoned. Integra's office could work. Miss Sophia 'Blaze' Ashton did not seem to mind. She had left the estate that night after a short meeting with Seras and Walter. Both wondered if Miss Ashton was going to return. Seras had a pair of Alucard's shades in her hand. Slowly Seras began her nightly ritual of sending out her senses. she was becoming more careful with the energy she used. She had learned what she hoped would be more effective ways of doing this. _"Master Alucard answer me please you are needed here!" Why the Hell doesn't he answer?_ Seras shook her head becoming more and more angry with him.

_Well,_ _Police Girl that __**was **__you._

Seras after doing her nightly call to Alucard was doing a normal patrol. The new woman Ms. Ashton was very interesting. Seras felt bad but, she had to admit she was glad it wasn't Sir Integra who arrived.

"You Monster Demon from Hell!" Came loudly from behind her "Ah sen' ye back tae its eternal fires!" Seras jumped to the right just barely escaping the bayonets.

"My Whipping Boy!" She grinned "Come to play? Still want to stick me with your … bay-o-net?" Seras winked at him.

"Harlot! I would ne'er! I am ae man o' God!" He tossed four bayonet in his next volley.

"Oh Whipping Boy!" Seras leapt to a higher perch. "Your thoughts and words betray you!" Seras said in a sing song voice as she made as if to get behind Anderson with a jump over his head. She giggled when Anderson blushed red as he turned to not allow the young fledgling his back. "As does your scent!" Seras laughed merely using the new perch as a spring board, and pounced on Anderson, taking him by surprise.

_ What?_ was all he could think before Anderson hit the ground hard and it knocked the air from him paralyzing him for a moment or two. He came around just in time to feel her tearing open the wound she had given him last time. Anderson also slowly realized the position they were in Seras had moved from sitting on his chest and slid down; now she was straddling him as if they we in the act of….

"NO!" He struck up at her but she had moved.

"As long as I wear your mark you will wear mine!" Seras hissed at Anderson. Then she giggled. "You aren't badly built Whipping Boy. I'll leave you intact this time I enjoyed you so much and you are so tasty!" Seras growled as she disappeared into the night.

Anderson watched dazed as Seras licked his blood from her lips in a seductive and suggestive manner. Then she disappeared into the night. _Whit just happened?_ Anderson was bleeding from his throat again he realized. She did affect him in ways he did not care to admit. _Tha' wee lass is could be more dangerous tae me than 'er master._ Anderson shook his head gingerly. This he would have to pray on this, for quite some time.

* * *

_What is it about Anderson that makes me act so……aggressive? Granted winding him up and letting him spin is funny to watch and easy enough to do. I have seen Master do it plenty before._ Seras was musing walking in the dungeons of Helsing House._ I can't think about Whipping boy without My Sire who should still be here, hang him! I am still angry!_ "Ten minutes ten bloody minutes that is all he spared." Seras was not aware she was yelling. "Ten bloody minutes!"

"Miss Victoria, Seras! What is going on?" Walter asked as he came down the hall quickly.

"Hmm? Walter I am sorry I disturbed you." Seras sighed blushing.

"Who spared the ten bloody minuets?" Walter asked soothingly as he steered her to her own room. "Alucard?"

"Yes. He came to me briefly after disposing of Incognito" Seras shuddered. "He looked like nothing had happened. He sounded like nothing happened. He was just…him. Ten…Bloody…Minutes! Then he was gone. Now he will not even answer me." Small blood tears began to form in her eyes; Seras shook her head and sighed.

"I see." Walter could think of nothing else to say. He knew that the relationship between Master and Fledgling or now Sire and Childe was a very private one. He did not pry. Walter sat as quiet company with her this was not an odd occurrence. Walter did feel something strange after a moment. It came from outside the room. He stood and quietly looked out the door. There was nothing there but he still felt an anomaly.

"I feel it to" Seras whispered. After another moment it was gone. "Strange." Walter just nodded in assent.

* * *

Sophia "Blaze" Ashton sat in her Mobile Office jokingly named MO she was in front of a large Victorian Manor that had been converted to a library, it needed repair work after That Night. Being a Project Manager, a specialist in refurbishing construction, this type of project was her first love. Other things, other projects were taking up too much time now. She had to give this site to an assistant. The assistant knew the site and loved it as much as she did they were as dedicated and able, Sophia had given the majority of the day-to-day to them already, she had no other choice. She showed up every day for a time to go over and, keep up with things, inspect, and speak to her crew. She was on-call; she could still say that this was her site. That was no more and she hated it, this felt like giving up and this was not a character trait of hers. She did not understand why the Queen was so insistent that she be the head of the new Her Royal Majesties Special Threat Response. _Surely she had plenty of others more qualified for this position_?_ What does She really know?_ The addition of this Hellsing was going to be very interesting. _Seras seems nice, just as long as she keeps her fangs to herself._

"No sense sitting here." Sophia mumbled as she got out and put on her hard hat. The guys on her first site had swiped it one day and printed on it permanently BOSS in big bold letters. They did it out of respect she loved the hard hat and the memory. Sophia called her crew together; they all knew what was going to happen. Some would go permanently to the new operation over the next few weeks; others would rotate in and out of the new operation she was building. She knew that as far as all of the men were concerned they were all on-call for her, for either construction or other things.

"We are all he Boss." Mac her Project Assistant said calmly.

"All right all. Mac is taking over here. She has my full confidence and you know it. This is now her site." Sophia almost choked on the last five words. "I will personally kick, up and down the Thames, the arse of any one questioning her authority. You Blokes got that?"

"Yes Boss!" They all answered in unison.

"Boss." Mac said. "This will always be your site. I am fine with that. That you trust me with it is an honor. When this job is done I will get my site, and still working for you it will be interesting. We all know that you will show up just to harass us and to let us have the inside track on any new project!" There were affirmative noises made all around Blaze.

"Thank you, all of you." They all stood around waiting for what would come next. Everyone knew about it something like a ritual, they liked it. Only she could say it, no Englishwoman would say it and any other American could be doing an impression of Guy Fawkes in a hurry. "Get your Limey Asses back to work!" She barked to them. There were no hurt feelings but the crew went back solemnly. This scene was repeated again and again. At the end of the days she had one construction site left and she worked it, hard.

* * *

Seras had gone to the highest point on Hellsing House. From there Seras did her nightly ritual to try and contact her missing sire, to find him. _"Master Alucard, my Sire please answer me"!_ Seras nearly screamed mentally.

_ Yelling are we? I'm not ready Police Girl, not yet.

* * *

_

Sophia returned to Hellsing. It had been a long and painful day. "Damn this place is dark and oppressive." She growled. Tons of paperwork never put her in a good mood. "The new project is going to have the least amount of paperwork I can get away with! We all going digital!" Sophia stopped in front of the house after having to show Hellsing ID to the gate guard to prove who she was. Already grumpy that only made things worse.

"Well she has returned at least." Walter stood in front at the door with the new butler Thomas. He was getting the final run down of his duties. This made Walter happy. Walter was taken aback by what pulled up, both her appearance and that of her vehicle. He showed no sign of surprise; happily neither did the young butler. "Oh my word, what happened to you?" Was all he said.

"Rope failed, fifty Kilo's of pre-mix fell with the pallet, lots of injured, no fatalities, lots of paperwork, that's all." Sophia shrugged and cocked her head to one side. "I need to make a note on something just a second." All of this was said as she stood on the driver's side running board barely over the front of the SUV. Sophia leaned back and dove into the vehicle. Muttering about 'that hiding note book.

"Well then." Walter said blinking. Sophia's appearance was rather comical to Walter. She and her vehicle were covered in grey mud. _It is a small wonder that the gate guard needed ID from her_. She did not look like or sound like the same woman they met last night. _Fifty Kilograms of falling anything in any form however is no joking matter._ "Are you well, are you injured? We have facilities here." Walter said when her head popped up again.

"No clue. Where can I put MO"

"Moe?"

"Sorry, Mobile Office MO." Sophia patted the top of the now gray SUV. She jumped down and came around to talk "Also if there is a hose I can use to get some of this off before it sets up, Bloody rain. Pardon me." She looked calmly at Walter.

"Oh Wow what happened to you?" Seras asked coming out drinking her dinner. "Glad you came back." Seras smiled. Both Walter and Seras saw the Project Manager, the new head of Hellsing flinch. Both knew she would have to adapt, how quickly she was able to do so was the question.

"Seras, why don't you go and ask one of the maids to draw a bath?" _It would seem Ms. Aston has had an eventful day no need to make it worse. _Walter asked smoothly while stepping to break the line of sight between Sophia and the blood.

"Great idea!" Seras said and ran off.

"Jim can park your vehicle." Walter continued.

"Umm it's better to just let me do it he'll get filthy in there. I really need to clean it out." Sophia looked a little embarrassed.

"Not at all, Jim won't mind, He loves vehicles of any sort, and the staff can clean up MO for you." Walter said as he turned and led Sophia into the house. He missed the look of panic that crossed Sophia's face but the SUV was moving one direction and she in another. Sophia swallowed and hoped for the best. "A young lady, Marie I believe she said her name was, sent over some clothing this morning. You can relax, bathe and change while I have dinner laid out for you." By now they were at the door of the room made up for Sophia. Last night she had out right refused Integra's room She refused to spent that night there even.

"Thank you. I'll see you for dinner then." Sophia smiled and closed the door behind her.

* * *

_Life just got much more interesting for the staff._ Walter was glad that his new duties disallowed his former butler duties, save bringing Seras her blood. _Hmm… expects us to dine together, I'll call to the kitchen we'll eat in the dining room I think. _Walter called the kitchen and began to walk towards the dining room and then shook his head. Working with her was looking to be very interesting indeed. Somehow in all of that mess and masculine outfit you knew she was a woman with not a doubt. Any man could, and did wear that in the trenches; on her it looked good. _Humph. Stop that old boy she is your new boss. Also she must have a gentleman in her life. Big and muscular type I bet. _A flash of how that type would look trapped in his wires was fast enough through Walter's mind he didn't even register it. _I guess this could be a sign the potion is working. Noticing she is very much a female._

"Is she ok? " Seras asked

"I'm not sure. I really do not think she knows yet herself." Walter looked at Seras "Will you be able to handle watching as we eat? I am under the impression that we are to have a meeting."

"Ok sure. Why not meet after dinner?" Seras wondered out loud. "As far as I could tell Integra would have never allowed her dinner to be interrupted." She shrugged.

"Yes, well she is not Integra." Walter said then grinned. "I simply cannot see Integra in Jeans, work boots, and a button down oxford, sporting a hard hat. Much less all of that and then covered in cement." He chuckled at the mental image.

"Too true that!" Seras giggled briefly at the image flashing through her mind. She looked at Walter as they walked slowly down the hall. Two months ago she would have never heard such things from him. If she did or reacted to one of Alucard's comments over much, he looked at her sternly. "I tried to contact Alucard again tonight."

"The way you say that, you had no luck." Walter rolled his eyes. "We should have Lo-Jacked him!"

Seras Stopped and stared at Walter open mouthed. When Walter smirked she shook her head and giggled again. _Walter is now sharing his humor with me it is amazing, I love it though._ Seras felt like they were equals and not just because of what the Queen had said. Walter had always been polite and warmish, but she always felt as if he was judging her and she always came up short. Not anymore. Seras did know one thing, _Whatever happened in that room between the Queen and Walter has changed him_. She knew he was drinking some odd stuff. Seras could smell it on him. Walter healed faster and there were many of other new things as well. Walter never said anything to her and she never asked. There was no point, but Seras still kept an eye on him and sometimes worried.

"I'll go to the office and retrieve the most current information on Hellsing." Seras said. "Ya know Walter, to Ms. Ashton's credit, she didn't lose it when she realized she was face to face with a vampire. It is one thing to know about us, quite another to meet one, in semi dark."

"Ya, know? Try starting with Walter." Again he absently said.

"Ok sorry" Seras opened her eyes very wide in shock.

"Seras, what is it?" Walter asked concerned.

"No Way!"

"What?"

"No woman gets out of a warm bath that fast!" After saying that, Seras ran off to the office. Walter shook his head, laughed, and walked a bit quicker.

Walter and Seras were standing in the hall in front of the Dining Room door as Sophia walked up to them.

_It is much easier to recognize her as the woman we met last night now. Her clothing is very well suited to her and her setting. It isn't for the office but for the evening, perfect_. Walter observed. A dark green skirt that was longer, fuller and rippled as she walked. Her top was a deep blue jumper, it looked like cashmere. The most eye catching part was her hair. She was wearing it loose. The braid they had seen was enough to let you know that her hair was very long, but loose it went to just above her hip bone. It shone and cascaded down her body. A few tendrils of hair in the front and the rest down her back.

"Oh wow!" Seras gasped. Sophia looked a bit pink. "Your Hair is amazing! I have always wanted to grow my hair out like that, but it never works." Seras looked at Sophia and said. "Your hair looks like umm…. black velvet."

_An apt description it must feel like silk. _Walter agreed whole heartedly but said nothing not losing his composure.

"Thank you Seras that is really sweet of you to say." Sophia smiled, wanting to change the subject. "Oh, who do I tell that if an irate French woman shows up maybe or maybe not in a maid's uniform…?" Sophia stopped as the doors opened with apparently the irate French woman in a maid's uniform entering.

"Mistress!"

"Never mind there she is." Sophia looked at the woman closing in on them. "Oui, Marie?"

"Mistress." The French maid at that point began to light into Sophia who stood there nonplused she did occasionally blinked or raised an eyebrow.

_ What the?_ Seras understood none of what was said. By the look on Walter's face as the eyebrow went up on several occasions she was glad for that. The tone of voice she knew very well it was upset, worried, irritated, and glad and relieved at the same time.

_Well that was colorful and imaginative to say the least. _Walter thought even understanding little of the conversation as she was speaking so fast.

"Hello Marie." Sophia just stood there and let the woman go. This happened until rather suddenly Sophia spoke up. "Marie?"

"Oui Mistress?"

"You're fired." Both Seras and Walter stood there aghast at the coldness in the woman's voice.

"Bien Sur Mistress. Alors, la liste et ton vêtements? Unless the plumbing here is indestructible." Now Walter and Seras were truly confused, this maid didn't even pause.

Sophia sighed "Oui, á gauche bleu, three cracked ribs low, tweaked my hip. Ma chamber up the stairs á gauche, trois porte á droit. et c'est ma porte. Now can I have my dinner and meeting?" She gestured towards Walter and Seras who were now amused and shocked by the display.

"Oui Mistress!" Marie turned around and had gotten to the third stair when she stopped and looked back. "Mistress?"

"Oui Marie?"

"There is a bruise on your left side or your left side is a bruise?"

"My left side is a bruise."

"Hmph…la petite fou, was heard three times as she went up the stair.

"Shall we?" Walter held the door open for the ladies and they all went in.

"Ok question?" Seras asked.

"Answer" Sophia replied.

"La petite fou?"

"The little fool." Sophia and Walter said in unison. Each smiled at the other.

"So is that…normal?" Seras asked.

"Which part?"

"Ummm all of it?" Seras said to cover all of the bases.

"Well actually yes." Sophia shrugged. "She's my "lady's maid" I think the term is. She looks after me and my stuff. I can do for myself but, oh well." Sophia shrugged. "She does make life easier." Sophia shrugged again. "This food looks and smells wonderful!"

"I'm glad." Walter smiled he held the chair for Sophia and Seras. _She seemed surprised as my holding her chair, must not be common in the circles she runs in, odd._

"I know it looks a bit odd, the way Marie and I are." Sophia paused and took a bite of vegetable. "Recently we've been in apartments which afford more privacy. When I worry her, or when she 'Can't believe what I've done this time'" Sophia said imitating Marie. "She lite's into me in French I actually think it's funny that here you have a French Lady's Maid teaching an American Project Manager to be an English Lady." She ate a bit more, then continued "Any way she tears in to me until I can't handle it or I hear a phrase I want to remember I tell her she's fired and life goes on. This food is fantastic. Sorry I'm going on about this." Sophia looked embarrassed.

"Not at all, not at all. Will we witness this ritual, often?" Walter asked both amused and horrified at the prospect.

"Oh no!" Sophia smiled. "Tonight she'll realize what she did in public no less and want to die. I'll reassure her that to me it's just like every other time; I'm not mad, she's not fired by any stretch of the imagination, I'll ask her about one of the more interesting phrases and life will go on." Sophia laughed "I will be the only witness to this ritual here." Sophia smiled and shook her head. "Providing of course I don't do something absolutely heinous in her eyes. If I do, get out the ear plugs!" Sophia giggled

_I like Sophia, _Seras decided _she is fun_. _It sounds weird but I can see us becoming good friends_ and she liked the idea. _I wonder how long Marie has worked for Sophia_.

_How does a Construction Project Manager get into the position to have a trained Lady's maid?_ Walter was deciding if Sophia was as she seemed or, if like himself, she would rather be underestimated. Sophia had poise, but was unaccustomed to basic gentlemanly ways, she moves well, but she is definitely in construction: _Why_ _is the Queen so sure that Miss Aston belongs here? She will bare closer observation, much closer._ Not that Walter minded.

"Oh..." Suddenly Blaze closed her eyes and looked as if an unpleasant idea had surfaced or if she had bit into something bad.

"Is there something wrong with your fish? No bones I trust?" Walter was concerned.

"No, no the fish is perfect!" Sophia assured. Walter relaxed "I just realized that now Marie is going to watch me like a hungry hawk circling the bluest oasis during mating season!" Sophia sighed "Marie will let me know every little social faux pas I make so I never do it again. Oh no," Sophia's eyes went completely open "I **must** hide my jeans! I know it's just a matter of time but…" Sophia looked completly unhappy, Seras looked sympathetic and Walter was amused but did not look it. "Well," Sophia smirked and wiggled her eyebrows a bit "When she gets like this all of the buttons come to the surface." Sophia giggled. "This actually could be some fun" She smiled and continued to eat.

Walter and Seras just looked at each other. They were both reminded of someone they both knew all too well. Seras looked at Sophia.

"I have the files here covering pretty much every aspect of Hellsing. What do you want me to start with Ms.…Ma'am…?" Seras fumbled.

Sophia looked at her. "You are Command correct?"

"Yes" Seras looked nervous.

"Then in business you call me Blaze. Not Ms. Blaze or anything like that. Just Blaze, alright? Both of you." Her voice got sharp.

"Yes of course." Both Walter and Seras said in unison taken back a bit.

"Oh yikes, I am so sorry!" Sophia winced. "I had no right to get upset and snap at you two. Really bad day, no major injuries though." Sophia thanked God "But lot's of paperwork, planning on going digital." Sophia shook her head. "You would think I would be used to this. I have to remind myself that you don't know me from Eve." Sophia groaned "That sounded so vain." She was blushing bright red. "In the industry we all know about one another, at least by rep. Our paths cross at some time. People ask about the new wires, new pipes, new PM they have and word gets around. Even if I have never met you I have some idea about you and how you work." Sophia offered as an explanation and shrugged. "I have no idea how you go about things here. For what it's worth on my projects APM's, Command, and all I prefer that we just use names, first names, your call, your preference. Especially in this job I want and need us to work well together. The crew needs to see us being comfortable around one another. You two are obviously close friends, which helps your crew feel better."

_I never thought of that before. _Seras nodded. _I guess that is why she is here._ Seras mused. "Ok Blaze, I'm Seras. No nick names here my old unit called me kitten but…"

"Walter is most likely for the best as my nick name is long and not intended to inspire… warmth in others." He smiled as Seras rolled her eyes.

"Ok what's that?" Sophia noticed the reaction and raised her eye brow.

"The Angel of Death"

"Impressive moniker, I'm quite sure you earned that one the hard way. For one like that you would have to." Sophia smiled at him but her eyes were haunted by something, something big. "Privately call me Sophia please."

"So how did you get Blaze?" Seras asked. It was an innocent question. But by the look on Sophia's reaction it wasn't.

"Oh…well…I…" Sophia looked at her food a bit upset. "EEEEK! Damn! I can't even finish a good dinner!" Sophia pulled a cell phone from under her jumper and waist band of her skirt, Sophia stood as she yelled "Marie! Jump! Please be a P, please be a P" She muttered as she answered the phone. "WWW?" Sophia was quickly pulling her hair up. "Right, yes, Hellsing Lid one tic." The door to the Dining Room opened and a dark bag came sailing in. Sophia caught it and stepped towards the attached lavatory. "Pardon me a moment." She said as she went in. "We have a situation do either of you want to come with?" was heard through the door. "Do you have quick transport of your own?"

"Yes!" Walter and Seras answered.

"I have transport I just need to either follow your 'copter or need an address." Seras said quickly as she ran from the room.

"Hey, if you can follow the 'copter then do it. The 'copter is rigged so it can take two." Sophia said coming in the room. She sat back in her seat and pulled on boots that weren't there a second ago. " You should know it's an interesting ride." Sophia said to Walter as she pulled on a coat.

"That sounds intriguing, after you?" Walter noticed that she looked woefully unarmed, but then him and his wires. As they ran up the stairs Walter wondered how she knew where the roof helipad was.

As they went out the door Sophia was confronted by Seras and her Harkonnen. "Tiens BFG." Sophia handed each of them and ear com. "We are on channel Z. Here is our ride Walter." A line was dropped from the helicopter and hit with a metallic thump. As it came up a bit Sophia put her foot in a metal stirrup and clipped a line around her then to the pole in front of her. Walter followed suit. They were almost nose to nose now. The pole was just under the helicopter keeping the tension where it needed to be.

"Are your weapons on site?" Walter asked.

"You could say that." Sophia smiled and nodded at him.

"What are they if I may ask? We keep nearly all standard and a few unique sizes of ammunition. We also have unique loads."

"No worries, don't bother." Sophia shrugged. "I don't have a gun on this side of the pond. None of the crew has guns either." Walter looked at her in shock. "I carry a few daggers and the like we all do"

"You and your crew are going into this virtually unarmed?" Walter was getting a bit nervous.

"Walter, do you have any idea just how lethal a construction site really is? " Sophia's smile got bigger.

* * *

Tribute

* * *

**Authors Note:** I personally was not there. This story is not an eye witness recounting of the disaster. This is not necessarily in the time line. I just wanted to post it as a tribute to all who lost their lives; if we forget, they died in vain. I as I am sure all of you remember this day all too well.

Blaze woke feeling weird. She could not put her finger on it. Something just felt wrong. There was an upset. She tried to put her finger on it as she walked to her office. The idea of breakfast almost made her throw up. The staff that past by her saw a very confused woman.

She sat on her desk and thought. Jolene stuck her head in. "Boss meeting?"

"Huh? Oh right." Blaze walked down the hall to the meeting room. When she got there every one saw her confusion. "Walter what is today?"

"Monday eleven September …"He stopped it looked as though Blaze had been hit. Her eyes went wide.

"Everyone will excuse me." She walked out of the room. People remembered she was an American. The evil that had been done had shocked and horrified the world but for an American it was personal.

"Do we stay here?"

"Until we hear otherwise, yes." Walter answered.

Blaze walked in a few minutes later she wore jeans and a plain white t-shirt and Teva's. Over her heart it simply read 'In Remembrance of our Fallen Heroes 9/11/01' her eyes were haunted. "I wear this shirt one day a year, every year. I'm sorry all maybe later but I have a few demons to fight."

"Boss do you want to talk about it. We all would be happy to listen." She blinked at the people in the room. They were friends.

"I was there." Everyone got real quiet. "I was in New York City. I was going to finally meet some people face to face for the first time. E-mails and all that. They all had their offices in the World Trade Center Tower Two." She paused to take a deep breath. "I had flown in the night before." Now she shook her head and looked at her hands. When she looked up there were tears. "None of them survived." Now the tears slid down her cheek. "The panic, the fear, the sorrow, people throwing themselves from the windows not willing to allow others to dictate their way of death. Things showered down paper stuffing from furniture, and body parts." She shook her head "One very clear memory I have was when I was watching the first tower burn. "Thank God they are in Tower Two."

Then we all heard the plane I just thought NO! The fireball, it was horrible. We were being pushed back more and more. Then the collapse we all ran. We ran until we got far enough away or the force of the cloud carried the threw us to the ground." She sighed and wiped away the tears.

"I also remember the Brave Heroes that my shirt speaks of. These men and women charged into the mouth of Hell its self hoping that they might save one live, even just one life. Saving one life was so important to them that it was worth risking their own. Too many died." Another deep breath. "All of them were racing to their fire engines, ambulances,

**True Story: **I heard of one woman who was a medical professional. She threw her kit on her back, grabbed her rollerblades and went. After the collapse she and some other doctors and medical people snuck past the blockades. After the gray cloud of the fall they just knew that there were going to be people who would need help. As we know now there was only layers of ash and dead bodies

There are also miraculous things that happened."

** True story **to the best of my memory: A blind man who was fairly high up was trapped he knew he would not make it; he kept sending his beloved Seeing Eye dog away. The Dog did not agree. He kept at his master to not give up and die. The man with his dog escaped. Then the dog ran back in. He brought out more people. The owner and rescue personnel tried to stop him but again he went in. He then brought out more. The man held on to his dog who disobeyed his master and ran in again. The building collapsed. Soon after, out came a fireman with other people the fireman was carrying the dog, it looked dead. They put this brave dog on a gurney and it still responded to his master's voice. "He came for me and saved my life. He led me out." The fireman said. The dog suffered burns all over his body but he lived. He is the first dog to be recognized by the City of New York for his courage and service. He was given a medal.

Blaze and everyone else was quiet. "Too many died who should not have. These people were not warriors they were not combatants on the field of battle they were civilians. That's why when we are talking about terrorists one person is too many. This is why I hunt any and all terrorists If Five Years Ago Today they could do what they did, if we do not stop them here, before they get there plan underway…." Blaze shrugged.

"Also let us not forget the men and women in the armed forces who put their lives on the line Twenty four hours a day on foreign soil to provide to us the ability to live as we please. They are fighting for our freedom."

**True** I did lose a favorite on-line cribbage partner but that's it.

I do own and wear the shirt.

I do remember seeing the second tower hit on live on TV and all the rest that we all saw.

**Last Personal note:** There is one thing that the terrorists from 9/ 11/01 did not realize. They believed that their act would fracture the country and that we would tear our selves apart. They were sorely mistaken. As Americans we may seem to fight amongst ourselves all the time but if you hit or hurt us. We will come together. We will hunt you. We will get you. We can and usually do become Rat Bastards. We are proud of it.


	4. First Impressions

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note: _Italics are thoughts. "Projected Thoughts"

* * *

_

First Impressions REV

* * *

As they flew to the unnamed site Walter was indeed treated to a unique view of London, the likes of which he had never imagined. _No wonder Alucard prefers flying. This is indeed a stimulating way to get to an impending battle, rather bracing_. As they went on Walter could feel his blood begin to pump faster, preparing for action. He wondered at the woman who was facing him. It was hard to reconcile all the things that he had experienced of and with her. _She is definitely much more than she seems._ Walter noticed that they were nearing The Bridge; it was been rebuilt it very carefully, there were safety issues, historical accurateness, as well as when and how to do it. Walter then realized that this must be her site. _Lethal indeed, one misstep and down you went, and it is a long way down._ He then heard her talking on his ear com and normally, he turned the ear com down.

"Detail one," Sophia's voice came over the com. "New black paint brick house carry BFG gold top RedLight do **not** engage! One command three sixty." Sophia ordered "Detail two, new, wainscot single lens no tools bi-color do not engage! Two command me."

"Brother another flying freak!" Came a rough man's voice over the com.

"They are electric." Sophia said in response.

"Pardon me." Came back.

"Boss? RedLight, do not engage?" A woman's voice asked, the confusion was evident.

"Did I stutter?" Sophia asked severely.

"No Boss"

Walter had no idea how Seras was going to react to being referred to as brick house. _They have dealt enough with Vampires to have a code. RedLight, I like it._

_Brick house, I hate that bloody song._ Seras semi grumbled to herself.

As they made the first pass on the Bridge Sophia was looking intently at it, somehow Walter was sure that she knew where every screw and nail was on this site.

"Jack" Sophia asked.

"Boss" Responded.

"Eyes?" She asked. "Are the cameras up and running." Sophia whispered to Walter.

"Neg"

"Damn. Need those eyes." Sophia hissed back. On the second pass her "eyes" opened.

"Boss eyes!" The man's voice came over the com.

"Command Boss eyehack SitT On." Sophia responded. "My code to hack the system that controls the cameras and most of the system." Sophia nodded to Walter.

"Boss! Spray four confirm." This man Walter assumed was 'Jack' said.

"Damn pros." Sophia mumbled. "Command Boss all Out!" She said. "We go blind and out." Sophia shook her head and looked at Walter. "They sprayed the lenses of four cameras for sure. Once we are good and in the lights going on suddenly will blind them at least temporally." Third pass and Sophia almost smiled. Walter understood why quickly. The electricity being gone forced the enemy to use flashlights.

"Good not so pro." Sophia said relieved. This was not her most experienced team.

"I make out 10 lights" Walter said as they made the pass.

"Me too probably fifteen or twenty on site over the two towers combined; time for a little madness." Sophia got on the com. "Over all sixty ten fifteen thirty twenty forty."

Walter was impressed_ their code is simple but effective, a good idea of people. Hacks her site to use the security cameras, and then uses a code? Madness?_ Seven new trucks near the site were seen. _I wonder how many passes we are making._ Walter was rewarded with an answer quickly.

"When I jump, do not follow right away. I am checking the site. Wait till a safe distance for you." Walter nodded, "Fire it up baby!" Sophia said over the com as she jumped.

"She's bloody insane!" Walter gasped, they were high up still. He saw her coat flare around her and stay out. That would slow her but not enough; also there was where the wind should have pushed her. _How the hell is Ms. no on site she is Blaze. So how the blazes is she doing that? Blaze slowed as much as she needed, and hit her mark spot on. _Walter's heart pumped faster. He waited to jump, discretion being the better part of valor and all. Also Walter was not an idiot, while he felt better his body could only take so much punishment, and that was a small target. When he caught up Sophia looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry, not making a very good impression I bet. I really did not intend to freak you out." Sophia shrugged.

"Blaze, I would strongly suggest not using the word freak. At a later time I will explain the reasons, Commander?" Walter said calmly as he procured his gloves from his waistcoat.

"Here." Seras materialized close to them.

"Righty-o, so shall we go?" Sophia gestured towards the stairwell.

"Of course, ladies first." Walter gave them a small bow and a smile. For a minute he swore he could see something in Sophia's eyes, Appraisal? _Did I pass_?

"So where should I start?" Seras asked.

"Ummm… mid point or wherever you would be comfortable at honestly either tower." Sophia answered with a shrug.

"Ok. I'll hit the other one" Seras responded.

"Hummm…" Sophia seemed to be looking in the shadows. "Oh, there it is. One moment, it's perfect." Sophia went into a darker more shadowed area. Walter and Seras looked at one another and then where Sophia had disappeared to as they heard a snip, snip, snip.

"Twelve gauge wire." Sophia smirked. "Good for garrotes, trip wires, and general nastiness, always a good thing to carry." Sophia's grin was somewhat disturbing.

_Oh yea Sophia, er Blaze on site right, anyways she is going to fit in just fine with us. Wait, she isn't blind in this dark. _Seras cocked her head to one side._ In this setting; Angel and Blaze look like a couple going for a stroll in the park, which is just weird._ Seras thought._ This is Hellsing, so maybe not that weird. They actually look kinda cute like that._

"Pardon me again." Sophia ran quickly and quietly to the stairwell. Up came a man with a gun slung across his chest and back to Sophia; that was bad for him. It was not obvious to Walter and Seras what Sophia had done at first. Both then realized Sophia had grabbed the man by his gun strap and was flinging him off the building. Seras recognized his weapon as a MP-5, fairly common with thugs and assorted scum.

_Good lord! _Walter's eyes went wide with a realization._ Note to self, only tactical straps from now on and retrofit all weapons fast._ This was now at the top of Walter's to do list.

There was a blood curdling scream from the man as he fell. "Shall we go?" Sophia questioned from the stair well.

"O…k…I'm going over and midway now." Seras said shaking her head. _She'll fit in just fine._ Seras faded into mist and went on her way.

"Pardon?" Walter asked as he arrived at the stairwell he cocked his eyebrow at Sophia. "Would you be kind enough to explain the rationale behind the previous action?"

"That's the signal for Crew to start hurting the bad guys. It always works. When I hit it is enough noise they send someone to go up and check things out. People scream as they fall, they can't help it." Sophia shrugged.

"I see, very practical, and inventive." Walter smiled

"Why thank you sir." Sophia smiled and went down the stairs. Both knew this cat and mouse game was going to be very informative.

_Construction sites are lethal to say the least._ Seras saw a man hit by a hammer that looked far too small to be so effective.

"Dead Blow" The man wielding it smiled "I'm Tyg. That is definitely BFG! So what do I call you?"

"For now, Commander." Seras said surprised by the man's ease at speaking to her.

"Ok. Commander will you please duck I want to nail the guy over your shoulder." Nail was definitely a nice euphemism for what happened. The guys head was split like a cantaloupe dropped off a three story building.

"Thank you and nice work." Seras nodded.

"Commander if we can stay together I can keep you from accidentally hitting anything structural, if you don't mind." Tyg asked politely but with concern.

"Good idea." Seras agreed. They traveled together and worked well as a team. Tyg treated her with respect. He didn't seem afraid of her. He wasn't trying to get rid of her, he didn't handle her with kid gloves either. _Some of the Hellsing troops do not work this well with me_. Then it hit Seras, this time the bodies didn't become ash. It was weird. They stayed and were bloody. _Oh my... these are humans? This is going to take a little getting used to. Had to do it in D-11 haven't fired a gun at a human since._ Seras thought for a moment but that moment was all she had. She did not even register she was irked at not being to feed.

"Tyg you got BFG?" A female's voice was heard over the coms

"Ya Tess?" Tyg nodded.

"Level Mary?" Tess asked.

"Yep"

"Section R?"

"Yes"

"Tower 2"

"Yep"

"Lead to you."

"Fun, fun, fun!" Was Sears' comment off com.

"Madness Commander!" Tyg smiled and winked at Seras off com.

"Good they are working well with Seras as Crew." Sophia said with a nod listening to the chatter over her com.

"So it would seem." Walter could not help but be surprised and impressed with the easy acceptance of Seras, and how well Sophia was able to see in these low light conditions as they walked.

"Hmm?" Sophia put a restraining hand on Walter's arm. He made to speak. "Shh Angel." She shook her head and pointed to her ear and closed her eyes. She opened them and leaned down and drew a diagram.

_Ahh _Walter smiled and thought _I see, a gun nest, time for me to show off a bit._ He gestured for him to take the lead. Sophia looked weary and cocked an eyebrow, but she shrugged and let him go first. Walter's grin was growing, since the Valentine brothers attack on Hellsing house there was no chance with odds like this, with a set up like this. With him feeling as strong as this. _I am looking forward to the challenge. _Walter's blood ran hot in his veins, combined with the adrenaline and the boost of the potions he was drinking he felt better than ever. Just prior to stepping into the kill zone with several MP-5 Walter activated his wires and turned to Sophia. Her eyes widened.

_It is a trick of the light, it has to be._ All Sophia could see in the darkness was his monocle, his golden watch chain, and what looked like a silver game of cat's cradle. She took a breath _Angel of Death indeed._ Walter's smile only grew larger then he turned back and stepped in.

_Oh how much I have truly missed doing these things._ Walter relished his ability to do it again. The bullets flew and missed him as he sent his delicate looking wires out. They danced and flashed in the darkness as they wrapped themselves around the necks of the gunmen. He could not help it taunting them as he had Jan Valentine "Too slow, you are far too slow!" Walter saw red as his deadly wires bit into and then through the flesh decapitating all of the men in unison. "Well a nice little surprise." Walter grinned as he spotted two gunmen higher up and at either side. He dispatched them one at a time but quickly all the same. Again there was oddness something not quite right in the fight; Walter did not know what it was. He did notice that just prior to dying the men said something, it must be a prayer they all said the same thing. He could not tell what they said, but the accents were Eastern European.

"That was very impressive Angel!" Sophia said. Walter could tell she was a bit out of breath, she was blinking, and her heart was racing. Walter gave her a smile and a slight bow.

"I thank you my lady." She had lost her composure Walter was sure that was unusual. What the expression meant he knew not. He however relished this moment, memorized every bit of it. "Shall we move on?" Walter asked with calmness he did not feel and a cheeky smile on his face. His blood boiled and all of his senses had sharpened.

"Yes, of course." Sophia composed herself quickly and said in a teasing tone "You sir are very fast."

"Only when I care to be miss." Walter's tone was equally as teasing.

As they went on it became clear that this battle would not last long. Walter watched Sophia as she dispatched people in some unusual ways. The ability of her and her crew to improvise weapons was fantastic. They were exciting to watch.

_Blaze is quick and right lethal without guns_. Walter appreciated this; she was a hand-to-hand or close-in-specialist. _Blaze fighting in close quarters, with the right guns in hand that would be quite the sight. _Walter's wires had more than a decent range, _both she and her men need weapons that provide them more reach, longer than a 2x4. _This was proved in Walter's mind after one gunman's good shot. Sophia only just got out of the way of the bullet, it grazed her right shoulder. This enraged her and the gunman wound up a mess after she got him down to the deck. Sophia forced his hands under his chin to blow his own brains out Walter just missed getting sprayed. It was odd through the haze of blood and brain matter he almost thought he saw a red glow.

As Walter pulled a handkerchief from his waistcoat pocket and offered it to Sophia he decided in his own mind _Yes it would be better if they had something to reach out and touch their opponents._ Walter imagined what the preferences of the crew would be. He was certain that he would be able to get very creative in creating weapons for them. As they made it to the ground the battle was over. The man were gathered on the ground outside.

"Commander, catch!" Seras looked to her right and caught a pair of shades. They were a fairly light tint but they were reflective and would cover up her unique eyes well.

"Thanks" Seras said to no one in particular. She wondered who tossed them at her she would find out later. "Tyg, shouldn't we go?" Seras was unsure about staying as the bobbies began to show up.

"Why? It's our site, we protected it!" Tyg said protectively, almost possessively. "Also how Boss handles this part is fun to watch. Is that the other commander?" Tyg smiled at Seras and asked when he spotted Walter walking with Sophia.

"Yep that would be him." Seras nodded _how are they cleaner than the rest? Well he is always clean after battle and hey now so am I._ She grinned.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" A large uniformed Bobbie stormed. "Bloody is right. What have you all been doing?" He was a little nervous now, but he couldn't show it.

"We are doing our job." Sophia said calmly as she stepped forward. She appreciated this man's composure.

"This is your job? What the hell are you Meat bloody packers?" He stepped forward and glowered down at this petite woman. _That was a bad idea with the way the men around me look._ The officer realized he could be in real danger.

"No officer, I am in the command staff of the Her Royal Majesties Special Threat Response. This site is protected by us, it is right important to Her Royal Majesty as a historical land mark, myself as its Project Manager, and these men as part of the crew that works here." Sophia said all of this smoothly as she handed the Officer her ID.

_Is she using voice manipulation on him? _Walter watched and listened.

"You ought to call in the Yard." Sophia then smiled at the officer. "After all these were terrorists. It is their paperwork, their headache." Her smile got bigger. "Not yours."

"Yes Ladyship!" The officer smiled and nodded. "You are completely correct."

_Ladyship? What is her title? What is on that card? _Walter wondered.

"Now here is how they can contact me if they feel the need." Sophia handed him a card. "Officer Jackson I have been awake since four a.m., as have a large number of my men. We need sleep, may we go?"

"Well of course; you and your men must be exhausted. Pardon but is that helicopter for you?" Officer Jackson smiled. "I will hand this over when they arrive."

"Why yes it is, thank you. Jeff if you would be so kind to give a lift?" As Sophia turned she did not look amused.

"Boss!" The Crewman inside the monstrous crane said through the com. Sophia and Walter walked over to it. The massive hook was large enough for both to ride it up. From there the helicopter lowered its line. First Sophia then Walter got on. They left as they came in, with style.

"Commander, May I offer you a ride?" Tyg smiled at Seras. She was really

beginning to like this man.

"Yes, Thanks!" As they got to his truck she gently put her Harkonnen in the bed of the truck, and climbed into the cab.

"So where do we go to?" He asked

"The Helsing House. You really do not need to drive me all the way." Seras said she hoped he would any way.

"I know, but it works well for me I'm not sure where it is and I'm one of the new transfers in. I was scheduled to go there tonight any way." Tyg laughed. Seras smiled.

* * *

The helicopter arrived at the house to let off its two passengers. Just to the right of the door to go inside stood a woman with her arms up to shield her from the wind of the blades in one was clutched a metallic clipboard. Walter did not know this woman but if she was this calm she must be attached to Sophia.

"Jolene please get this card changed, altered whatever" Sophia handed over the badge. "That look says I forgot something. I forgot what? Oh wait! I just, drat. How many?"

"All but Tyg."

"He was with us." Sophia nodded. "Walter, meet the person who keeps my life running so I can do all I'm supposed to, Jolene. Jolene, Walter Dornez, Commander, possessor of an interesting fighting style, weapon and one very quick man." She then mimicked Walter's voice well, and said "only when he wants to be."

"Commander" was all Jolene said as she smiled_. Blaze never introduced anyone like this, he impressed her._ Jolene noted.

"Jolene" Walter said back with a small bow. Her eyes spoke volumes. He almost swore that he could read her mind. In his own mind he smiled very large. Externally Walter did not lose his composure.

"Boss!" Jolene sounded worried she had seen Sophia stumble. Walter had not, his back was turned. "I am not going to buy the ribs or hip!"

"Good, they are not for sale." Sophia continued down the stairs as though nothing was wrong.

"Boss. I'm calling Doc." Jolene was clearly upset.

"Not now Jolene. I need to see The Crew, make introductions, and after that I would like to finish an absolute wonderful dinner that was so rudely interrupted by terrorist punks on My Bridge. After that I'll collapse up stairs and you can have Doc poke, prod, and patch. Got it?"

"I got a choice?"

"No you don't. And that" Sophia said pointing to the offending piece of plastic "Please put it on the top of your 'faire la' list."

Walter smirked. _This is one way Integra and Sophia are similar. Neither is going to allow for an interruption in duty. Happily Sophia seems to have a better grasp of her limits. What is her title and why does she want to hide it?_

Out back on the lawn were what remained of the Hellsing troops and Twenty other people. Sophia stood at the door just looked at all of them. She took down her hair and began to re-braid it. This would give her time to observe.

_What is she doing? _Walter stopped when Sophia did. He was surprised by her actions. Then it dawned on him and he looked out as well. _This woman it would seem does nothing without purpose. _Walter wondered what she saw. He had just seen the ferocity and brutality that she and these "Crew" men and women were capable of. He knew that the Hellsing troops were equally as capable. On the one hand you had The Crew they were joking around, talking with one another, and being friendly across the groups. The Hellsing troops were quieter. They were regarding The Crew with wariness, rebuffing The Crew's attempts at conversation. Not that it stopped the next overture. The Crew had just accepted him and Seras as two new members and Commanders at once.

_Have we at Hellsing grown so jaded, so suspicious?_ Walter wondered. _Next to the grayness of the Hellsing Troops, The Crew is life in Technicolor._

_This promises to be fun. _Sophia looked at the two groups, Trades Men on one side Professional Troops on the other. To their Crew's credit they were trying to get the blend started. _The Hellsing Troops have seen so much._ _Stop that girl! _Sophia scolded herself. _They are ALL Crew now._ She contemplated. _They may be worried about being replaced. I must build them in the intro._

Seras came in at this point with Tyg. There were shouts of greetings, and questions of who the new one was, also some pretending to be upset over his "lateness".

"Crew! Shut it!" Tyg yelled. They did, quickly.

"Captain!"

"This is one of our new Commanders, Seras Victoria. Approved call of Commander Vic, in rush Vic, or Commander."

"Commander Victoria" was said in unison and loud. After that they each came up to greet and shake her hand. They let her know their respective names and 'calls'.

_None see Seras' 'RedLights'._ Walter knew that it wouldn't matter when they did. She had been named a Commander and that was it. _Seras is Crew and in charge. How does this 'Blaze' inspire such trust, and loyalty?_ Walter knew that he would find out.

"Well done Tyg." Sophia breathed. "It would appear he'll do." She smiled. "Good. Jo?"

"Boss?"

"Note night, Field et all. Pro pos may short."

"Yes Boss." Jolene smiled. "By the way Blaze, we're not on com."

"Huh? Oh sorry Jolene."

There was a very loud "Boss" heard when Walter, Jolene and Sophia walked out onto the patio.

"Yea, yea, yea." Sophia jumped off the deck down into the crew.

"We have facilities here." Walter offered when he saw Jolene cringe.

"Boss." Was the unanimous answer.

"Thank you but not now." Jolene whispered and barely shook her head at Walter.

"Good." Sophia nodded towards Seras. "I see you met one of the commanders the other," Sophia said as she pointed up to Walter. "Is Commander Walter Dornez, His call is long but trust me he has it for a reason."

"Angel is a good shortening of the full 'call' which is 'Angel of Death,'" Walter said as he jumped down. _This is extremely unorthodox; but it is their way so I will to do it,_ _besides the energy is contagious_. He heard Commander Dornez yelled for him and they all did introductions again. Then Sophia began to speak.

"These men over here are Crew." Sophia gestured to the other group.

"Boss!"

"This is their turf. They are the pros off site, and with some of the weirder fun we come across. These guys ash RedLights all night every night, most were pro before they got here. We have a lot to learn from them."

"Boss" again was in unison.

"We have our own unique abilities that if they want to learn we will teach." Here Sophia's voice and countenance became steel and all business. "Remember here is first and you know it. Problems, you know where the door is. Go, and I mean now. I will understand and hold no grudge. Nor will any one else. Each one of us must make decisions for ourselves. If you stay you know what's up." This time there was a pause that was tense, almost electric. Everyone from her Crew knew she was serious. No one twitched much left.

"Boss" Was heard loudly a moment later.

"No worries, I'll catch." She said.

"Hey! Oi! No Way! Bump that! Not a Bleeding Chance! Bugger That!" These were among the colorful phrases used in protest. The men closed in angry. Walter and Seras became a touch nervous.

"Shut it! And back off! At least half of you Blokes ate too much garlic for dinner and the other half I don't want to speculate on!" Sophia yelled over them all. They all physically backed off.

"Boss, Blaze."One of the men came forward. "With all due respect No Fucking way we're going to let you catch the Shite this time!!" The Crew made supportive noises. "Usually we learn too late to help and you have always soaked it for us. If they want to pull something we will handle it this time." There was more affirmative noise. "This time you are taking the orders. Maybe never again from the likes of us but you got a lot of Crew, we got one Boss, so deal with it!"

"Ah..." Sophia just looked at the men, looked down and shrugged. She looked up with a half smile on her face. "I got a choice?"

"NO Boss!" was loud. "Boss" was said again but this time it was with concern. Sophia had swayed a little bit, just a little. This showed Walter that The Crew knew her well.

"No worries." Sophia said strongly. "So where can The Crew crash?"

"I can take care of that!" Seras smiled at them. "Come on blokes umm Crew."

"Commander" The Crew followed, none looked unhappy at the prospect. Tyg was walking rather close to her.

_Aha, Tyg is gone already._ Sophia smiled briefly, she liked the young man and now he would stop hitting on her.

As The Crew went Walter looked at Jolene who said; "She has one doctor and only one doctor she works with. He is on his way here." Walter nodded.

Walter gave Sophia a small bow and walked her over to where the Hellsing Troops were waiting.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Ms. Sophia 'Blaze' Ashton. I believe that it is best that you begin calling her Boss or Blaze now, from the beginning. We all know that for us to continue the job that we have sworn to, through this organization we serve, there must be changes. We are now at the stage of a rather large one. We are going to merge with Blaze and her Crew. It is Her Royal Majesties Special Threat Response. I will tell you now, do not underestimate this woman or The Crew. Tonight I fought alongside them, I have seen their handiwork. They are ruthless, vicious, and brutal to say the least, they will impress Alucard when he returns. They also, bar none, are some of the most creative combatants I have ever witnessed."

That impressed all of the Hellsing troops; they knew Walter well enough to know he was not one to overstate things.

"These Crew and most especially Blaze are hand-to-hand and close combat specialists. Not to mention what they can do on a construction site. These people can and will teach us a great deal. To illustrate the point; this evening 10 crew, Blaze, myself and Seras engaged twenty five human terrorists on her current site, the Bridge. Seras and I mainly observed or worked in concert with them. For the Crew; no fatalities, No major and few minor injuries, all of them will be to work at five a.m. tomorrow and apparently this was not one of her more seasoned teams. The Twenty five terrorists are all dead very messily dead. They did this without the benefit of any guns."

Walter paused for that fact to sink in.

"We will continue to serve as always however, we will have a few new rules. Tonight after the operation when the police officer arrived Commander Victoria stood in full view of a uniformed police officer with her Harkonnen. I walked with Blaze to the officer, after she said who she was and what we were members of, the officer bade us 'have a good night'."

Here jaws dropped.

"We will now be able to operate more in the open. Though we will still be … discreet about our actions. The biggest change is historic, no longer is a person with the name Helsing or of their blood at the head of this organization. The head of Hellsing Organization is this warrior here at my right and is referred to as Boss."

* * *

Seras had an idea, she got it this evening but she needed information and help. She hoped Jolene could and was willing to do so. "Hey Jolene wait up!"

"Yes Commander Victoria? How may I help you?"

"Walk with me? I need information and possibly your help." Seras smiled hopefully.

"As you wish." Jolene smiled charmed by the sweet exterior of Seras. Jolene kept in mind that she was dealing with what was called a Midian.

* * *

That same night Walter went out into the field again, he loved it. He was too awake; he was still wired from earlier. He stood in a shadow. There was rumor of a FREAK club in the area. He was watching, he was rewarded for his patience. He saw a FREAK couple bringing another couple to this 'great new club'. They never saw him; the mortal couple would remain mortal. The others became so much ash.

Yes there was a club near there. He would bring that intelligence back to HQ. It was rather rewarding. _Wait was that movement in the shadow over there? A true vampire possibly, interesting. Let's see._ He followed along its trail not wanting to get too close. Then he saw something he could hardly believe. It was Blaze he was following_. Isn't her doctor looking at her? She seemed injured. Is that insane woman fighting a true Vampire on her own without guns? It has Blood Eyes, but no fangs a demon of sorts?_

As the fight continued it looked to Walter as if he would have to step in to save Sophia when he was reminded graphically that Sophia was not unarmed. She retrieved one of her daggers and rammed it into the gut of the whatever she was fighting and drew it up. There was a haze of red blood as she opened them up. There, under the street lamp with a trick of the light it almost seemed to glow. _Wait I've seen that effect before._ He saw Sophia as she stood over her kill. She just stared at it. Then she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Under?" Sophia called into her com "Got one for you…Yea…Home in on me…I would love one right now." Sophia sat there right next to the body. "Poor sot you never understood what happened to you. You never had a chance. At least I gave you a fair fight before I killed you. Was the least I could do."

_At least I gave you a fair fight before I killed you? Was the least I could do? She never thought she could lose. This 'fight' was for him? What the bloody..._ Walter's thoughts were stopped when a large black SUV pulled up. An equally large man got out. "Hey, how are you doing? I know that these are the worst on you."

_This is not the first time. _Walter memorized the appearance of the man as he handed Sophia something to drink. _Under must stand for Undertaker I expect. _Sophia took a drink and spat it out and began to cough.

"What the Devil is this?" Sophia glared up at him.

"The wrong bottle." Under smiled at Sophia. "Sorry" He took it and went to get a different one. "Try this" The large man picked up the body and put it in a body bag and then the SUV. After that he picked up Sophia and set her on her feet. He spread a powder over the blood. The next thing Walter knew it was on fire. "Rough day?"

_ What was that powder and what made it light? _Walter wondered as he stared at the strange venue

"Were you on com tonight?"

"Yep. I was just wonderin' if there is anything else. How'd you find this one?"

"Nothing you can help me with." Sophia began to tick points off on her fingers. "The Hellsings aren't happy, which I do understand. Marie is annoying me. I may demand she be taken from my employ and go back. I know she will become unlivable. I wonder about her loyalty. I'm seriously flipping tired. I had to give up all of my sites save the Bridge. HRM did not prep me or the commanders already there at Hellsing. Everything hurts. I am assigned to this new whatever all-in-one organization I do not know why. Certainly the Queen has other people for this job and She is hiding far too many things! Under eventually, it's all going to come out, with what is going to be flying around, it will all come out. Doc yelled at me. To top it all off; I have no bloody clue who to trust outside old Crew. Commander Dornez or 'The Angel of Death' is going to be my best source of information according to The Queen. There is much more to him than meets the eye, Vic she seems nice. Other than that…?"

"Golden cage and collar syndrome?"

"In spades. Oh and I found him" She gestured at the SUV "because I was out for a stroll, for some fresh air off compound."

"Want a ride? I can call an air taxi for you."

"Please and thank you!"

"As for Marie should I word it out?"

"Not now."

_Well now my dear Sophia what else are __**you**__ hiding? What was this all about? All of __**what**__ is going to come out? I must agree about the severe lack of preparation from My Queen yes She is hiding a great deal. I am also curious as to why She has placed you where you are. You are a fierce fighter. Your form is nearly spot on. Making guns and holsters for you will be a pleasure. Who would you demand to have Marie leave your employ? Where is she to go back to? I am planning to keep a close eye on you as well, I will have to be more solicitous and gain your trust. That will mean having to give more than the usual amount of information. Hmm. too bad I cannot afford to step out and enjoy the ride with you._

"Just when I think it's buried, and my life could be my own…" Zsophia shrugged. "I should have realized I gave her too much information."


	5. Shoot!

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note: _Italics are thoughts. "Projected Thoughts"

* * *

_

Shoot! REV

* * *

Seras sat at the highest point of Hellsing house she could find. Slowly she began sending out her senses to try and contact her missing sire to find him._ "Master Alucard where are you? Answer me please you are needed here!" Sometimes I feel as if I turned around he would be here. _She did she could not help but to do so.

_ I am not going to tell even you Police Girl.

* * *

_

The day after introductions were made, the twenty older Crew and Sophia were at the firing range.

"We need to appraise your skill level with firearms." Seras held up each weapon and named it. "Does anyone here have experience with any or all of these weapons?" Everyone raised their hand. Seras looked surprised. "Right, let's chat!"

It turned out that everyone of this Crew had military training. Sophia's explanation for her recognition and having handled a gun before was a comedy routine."Oh come now, I am a papered American!" She said this with a perfect English accent, the highborn prat type, it left them laughing. "The doctor pulls you out and hands you your first 25. Our mobiles are targets! You needn't worry about us killing too early after all you are not given your bullets until your first birthday!" At that point Sophia dissolved into laughter with everyone else. Even Seras was holding her sides laughing. Especially when Sophia began a mad laugh, no one could stop.

Heads began to poke in to see what was so funny. More than a few thought that Walter had been experimenting again and a round had exploded with a laughing gas. After a few reports and questions Walter went down to see what is going on.

"Seras, what is so funny?" He asked with a straight face. Seras looked at him and she took a deep breath, everyone had gotten themselves collected.

"She's an American." Everyone began to laugh again. Walter left shaking his head bemused by the whole scene.

"Shut-it!" Sophia yelled after a bit more giggling. Everyone did, you had to obey that voice it was the mum voice. "Oh man my sides hurt! Let's give Seras our ears we need to get this done!"

After a quick shoot by everyone Seras called up to Walter's lab. "We are done with our laughing fit, and the first round of shooting is done, they got decent numbers."

"I would hope the laughing was over; especially if you began shooting." Walter was still bemused "So will you please explain to me the joke, if not now later."

"Ask Blaze it is far funnier coming from her! She is poking fun at her self and America."

"Oh come now! With as large as it is, and it's populace, it is a target rich environment, hardly sporting!" Came from the back ground' one of the female Crew must be poking at Sophia. There was another roar of laughter.

"See you when you get here Walter!" Seras giggled.

"Well then I will have to ask our new leader about the joke." Walter said bemused shaking his head. When he arrived Walter heard the welcome and familiar sounds of weapons fire. As always just prior to entering the firing range he pulled his earplugs from his waistcoat and put them in. He and Seras spoke for a bit looking over the scores they could see that the longer the Crew had the guns in their hands they got progressively better. _Though she has had no military training Blaze's scores are not to be scoffed at._ He motioned to her. She went to him.

"I thought you didn't shoot guns?" Sophia looked at him briefly then half smiled.

"I said I don't have any guns this side of the pond. They are usually impossible to import. In the Americas I had two. They had jolly well better arrive today!"

Walter cocked an eyebrow. "I see, very well then what do you prefer, and pray tell, why today?"

"I've gone three days past the expected due date and it really depends on what I'm doing for what weapon I prefer. I'm not trying to be cheeky. I just want me 45 and me 9mil. I carried them everywhere for a time."

Walter nodded he always had his wires. "I'll have the staff look to see if the package arrived and to also keep their eyes open for it."

"Thanks!" Sophia shrugged looking at the clip board. "Cripes, my scores are duff! My teacher would have my hide for them."

Walter blinked "If that is 'duff', what would he have you accomplish?" He folded his arms.

"For this exercise, only one each head and heart. I have no excuse wasting ammo using a clip on three or four. Here let me show how we do it." Sophia shrugged, walked over got a target and a pen then brought it to a bay. She traced a circle no more than one and one quarter of an inch big one on the head one on the heart. Sophia ran it out to forty meters took aim and fired two shot rather quickly. She brought the target in; she already looked upset not looking at it.

Walter looked shocked.

"What, oh no it must be worse than I thought." Sophia nearly groaned. Walter shook his head, she looked. Soon Sophia looked as shocked as Walter. She had made it barely in the circle. "That has got to be a luck shot."

She ran it out again.

Shot again.

Brought it in.

Even closer.

She ran it back out.

She shot again.

Sophia brought it in. She had hit dead center. A crowd had gathered to see her shoot. Now Sophia looked weirded out. She grabbed another target marked in different spots same general areas. She shot, brought it in, dead center. "Oh." Sophia said quietly. "How the bloody blue hell did I do that?" she looked disturbed "I know I was a good shot, I always practice when I get the chance. I don't, wait Walter this is one of your guns correct? That's got to be it."

"Even He would be impressed" Seras said.

"He who?" Tyg asked

"Alucard" Walter said. The Hellsing regulars nodded. _I have never known any one so uncomfortable with their abilities except Seras, when she was first coming in to her vampiric ones._ "Well I do appreciate the compliment. I should look at making a set of 45's for you, customized to your proportions." He smiled "With any other accessories you prefer. Hummm yes." Already they began to take shape in his mind.

The Hellsing regulars all rolled their eyes. They knew that look.

Sophia looked at Walter, he almost looked anxious to begin. "Umm, thank you, that would be extremely nice of you. I…." Walter was out the door and gone. "Seras?"

"Yes Boss?"

"Explanation?" Pointing in to Walters wake.

"He's nuts designing and building new guns. You provided an excuse and challenge. As fast as he's moving He must like you." Seras said innocently. _Good boy! Go make her a deadly pretty. _

"I guess if you say so." Sophia mumbled and looked behind Seras to the grinning faces of the Crew. They all looked way too amused for her liking right now. She stared all of them down and through clenched teeth "Get your……" was as far as she got. Her name now described her eyes.

_Wonder what she was going to say?_ Seras turned back around, no one was there.

* * *

Once again Seras sat at the highest point of Hellsing house she began her nightly quest to try and contact her missing Sire._ "Master Alucard, Speak to me! Alucard answer me please at least tell me where you are!" _Once again there was nothing.

_Even stronger, have you been drinking your blood? Good Police Girl!

* * *

_

Seras was getting bored, the training was getting tedious. She sighed out an "Ugh"

"What's wrong Seras?" Over his nightly tea Walter had been watching her. He knew her facial expressions fairly well now; she was like his favorite niece.

"The training is so tedious! Don't get me wrong with the Crew mixed in with the original troops it can be right funny, but it is still the same routine every night, even with the missions springing up. Is it just me or does it seem that there are more Midians popping up? " She sighed again.

"So come up with something new, and yes I do believe the population is higher." Walter said a touch grumpy. That potion was awful! He needed to do something different with it.

"What? This is the way Ferguson trained Hellsing…" Her voice had begun to trail off. Seras missed her old commander. Just as Walter was like her favorite Uncle, Commander Ferguson had been something of a father figure to her. He was as proud to wear his Hellsing uniform as her father had been to wear his Police Uniform. "Know what Walter? I miss Ferguson."

"As do I, we had been friends and compatriots over a long time, another John Bull." He shook his head. "He became rather fond of you and proud as well. I do believe that he would encourage you to look at and rethink the training." Walter meant every thing he said, it was true. It was also convenient to his purposes right now.

"Do you really think so?" Seras asked softly. She was really amazed at what Walter had said, and it galvanized her. She knew that Walter believed in her and if Ferguson did as well, it gave her the courage to go ahead and do it. She had success in what she had already done in Hellsing. Sophia liked and… "Ohmygosh she respects me, doesn't she."

"She who Seras" Walter had been watching the young woman's face. It looked happier and then the shock.

"Boss" Seras was thunder struck.

"Yes she does." Walter smiled "Seras we are the Commanders of Hellsing, Blaze is open to new ideas. Come up with some. Take an evening to write them up. Mind you, not your night off!" Yes he did like that policy.

"I guess I could. I already know some things that I would change. The old Hellsing can anticipate what's going to happen in the training, because they have done it a hundred times. It needs to be just different enough each time so they can't do that." Seras stood, pondered aloud and paced. "We practice in the woods but we have most of our encounters in the city. We can have load bearing walls pointed out to us, but we really don't know what we are looking at or for." Seras's pacing became longer; she began to go through walls.

_Odd that, with the staff that would have elicited screams of panic when it was Alucard. Though she does not make it a habit of pestering them and takes no glee from scaring them._ Walter just shook his head.

"That's it! Team A does for Team B and on! Yes that's it thank you Walter! You are the best!" The young Nosferatu hugged him and ran off to her office, once again not stopping for walls.

"She never fails to amaze me." Walter laughed. _It's still incredible how much stronger she has become so rapidly._ Walter thought back on Seras's progress. Part of this he believed was because their leader gave Seras room to grow without unnecessary fertilizer. Seras had been displaying more vampiric abilities, but it was after Sophia arrived that Seras had become progressively stronger.

Thinking on the two women he still remembered the night he had seen Seras feed on Sophia. Neither he nor Seras could believe it when she made the offer.

"It's a show of trust" Sophia had said as she shrugged. It was just prior to Seras being informed that she could hunt, and was encouraged to do so "Why kill the budget if you can feed without killing anyone?" Sophia was certainly more practical than any of the Helsings. Simple rules about the hunt do not kill, do not get caught.

For Walter seeing Seras feed on Sophia was a very … stimulating scene. Both women beautiful, they lounged next to one another on one of the larger couches. Sophia had no problem with Seras feeding from her neck. Seras had held Sophia in her arms, leaning over her. Walter had known it was going to be interesting, he had seen Alucard feed before, sometimes frenzied other times, stimulating to say the least. This time he was allowed an unobstructed view. He had to; he was partially there to stop Seras if things should go wrong. Seras had been so very careful; she did not want to hurt the other woman. Her fangs lengthened, she ran her hand through Sophia's hair to move it, Sophia's eyes were half closed and she let her head fall back, her lips were slightly open. Seras asked Sophia if she was certain, Sophia smiled and said yes. Then Seras punctured Sophia's neck with her fangs and…. _Good lord! _Walter scolded himself _Pull your self together man! You are no twenty year old buck who cannot control him self!_ He shook him self out of the memory. _Actually to some degree I am the twenty year old buck. I however, still can, and will, control myself. Though that memory will haunt me for a while that is for sure, all of it._ Walter began a slow deliberate walk down the hall calming him self, he had to ask Sophia about some of the schedule changes.

As Walter walked to Sophia's office, he had to smile; she loathed it being referred to as hers. In Sophia's own mind it was still Integra's office. To everyone else it was Sophia's office; it had to do with the way it had been …redecorated. Sophia never actually moved any thing out, there was more stuff brought in.

Integra's desk was now more often than not covered in blueprints, specifications, apparently usually just called specs, and maps of the UK. Surrounding it were racks and racks of more maps, blueprints and specs rolled up, some were huge. Although she had only one site that she was the PM The Bridge, she had royal leave and encouragement to go to and look at any site she pleased. Not to mention having to deal with the other aspects of her job. _Because of this new organization, and as it does not really have one base yet; one never knows where she'll be next! _There had been another desk brought in which was the one that Sophia worked at. Often, when there was someone there to talk to her unless it required the use of a desk, the chairs at the fireplace were sat in.

There was another desk to be moved in for Jolene. It had been suggested to Sophia that an office could be made ready for Jolene and that they did not in fact need to share one office. There was a rather funny look on Sophia's face. She just stared at Walter and blinked, she looked as though he had gone mad and was getting worse. About an hour later Jolene hunted Walter up. She was still giggling.

"I figured that a little explanation about Sophia's behavior might be good here, again." Jolene laughed and shook her head. "Specifically about the office suggestion, you really threw her with that." Jolene giggled.

"While not necessary, I will admit an explanation would be appreciated." Walter replied calmly.

"As Blaze would put it, 'I run her life', this actually translates to my being a glorified Personal Assistant. She can be quite the challenge to work with, and for, but she is worth it._ Plant that idea in his head_. Any how, I am given unlimited access to pretty much all of her life. She has no personnel life, and works too hard, so no embarrassment. For the record I only read that which is marked by her for me to read. The only exception to that is her schedule. I am granted full access to it and to that which is necessary for it. If she may need a jump bag, I need to know, if she will be gone and out of communication for two days, I need to know, I do not need to have immediate access to the where and why or any other specifics but I must have emergency access to it. This way on the third day that she is gone and not in communication I have what I need to find her." Jolene's face displayed how serious she was about this fact.

"So you are saying that you must be able to be aware, in general, of all of her movements?" Walter was intrigued._ So, as I was to Integra, Jolene is to Sophia to an extent._ "Why is that? Is it on some ones order?" Normally he would not out and out ask like this, but it could be important.

"Yes I must, she holds in her head some sensitive information and not just from here, she is and has been PM on several special projects for Queen and Country Yes it has been ordered, by Her Royal Majesty. I do have the ability to use an emergency contact for her. It has never been tested. I don't want to, and neither does any one else." Jolene was dead serious.

"I see." Walter nodded. _Good lord if the Queen can come up with this little trick with me, I shudder to think what it could be like for Sophia._

"On site we share an office. I reminded Blaze that we do have a main office for the Company in a real building and everything. She had forgotten, she was never there. I liked it; I could have some peace as I worked. Things from the office are being transferred to the new HQ. I needed to escape on occasion." Jolene rolled her eyes. Walter nodded his head in sympathy. "So if there is still the offer of an office I would love to take you up on It."

"Of course Jolene, follow me." Walter escorted her to an office. "Jolene, are you usually armed?"

"Um no, I do not usually carry a gun." The woman seemed taken aback.

"If she is that important to the Crown you should be. I've never seen her with bodyguards either."

"Well the gun is probably a good idea now. In the past she was on site and completely anonymous, now not so much, and it's only going to get worse. She must begin to be seen in society. As for a body guard good luck, you would have an easier time trying to get her to let you be her guardian, Angel."

Thinking back on that conversation Walter chuckled. _Forgot that they had a main office? That sounds like Sophia she is certainly eccentric. _There was music coming through the closed door of her office. This wasn't the loud hard music from an earlier encounter with her musical tastes. This was melodic, relaxing. He thanked God for small mercies. He opened and then closed the door in his usual manner, with a practiced silence. When he turned he was treated with quite the view. _Oh my_ Sophia seemed to be stretching, she was completely unaware of his presence, _I should say something_. Sophia had removed her shoes and waistcoat. She moved with great grace and poise to her limbs, bending in near impossible directions._ She is certainly flexible. _Sophia's desk was used as her barre; yes she had classical training that he could see. Yet another puzzle piece to this woman that had been placed here by the Queen. Perhaps her security was an issue that should brought her here He began to wonder how many pieces there were to her and this situation_. You would have an easier time trying to get her to let you be her guardian, Angel._ The comment flitted through his head._ I may have to do it._

"Walter, hi, I didn't hear you come in." Sophia had just bent herself over backwards as if to do a back bend. She stood up right and reached out, stumbled, shook her head with a "head rush" comment leaned over her desk and grabbed a pen. "Ok memo to me, Angel speedy also **very **silent do **not **forget." It was a fake note Walter in a fit of cheekiness came up very close behind her being both quick and quiet.

"Well we all have our little secrets." Walter murmured close to Sophia's ear. Sophia turned around startled. "You have trained as a dancer." _That was fun._ He felt a small rush of pleasure at startling her, he stood in front of her with a brief smirk Alucard would be proud of.

"Yes years ago, when I sit for long it gets uncomfortable so I stretch, do kick drills something." _Oh brother girl you should have expected that one! What a git I'm being. That's one for him. _Sophia put on and buttoned up her waistcoat pulled on her shoes and went back to her professional self. "What can I do for you?" Sophia spoke to him but was looking on the ground for something _Where the hell…_.

"I wanted to discuss the new schedule with you." Walter saw Sophia slip under her desk. "May I help you find something?" He asked looking over her desk_. Too bad she isn't in a skirt today. I rather like to look at the seam on the back of her stockings_.

"Hmm thank you but I'm sure the gremlins have it already. They seem to have an absolute fascination with them. Maybe I can designate my desk as a safe zone from them." Sophia was contemplative.

_Gremlins? She must be joking._ "What may I ask have they absconded with?" "My hair tie and a hair pin. They fall out on occasion; I should be ready for this, but oh well. I am all yours.

_If only! _Walter was shocked with him self. It did produce another small rush.

"What about the schedule let's sit in the other chairs." Sophia smiled.

"First off I like your policy of 'if you are seen at work on your day off you are dead.'" Walter pulled a hair pin and hair tie from his waistcoat and handed it to Sophia as he sat. "I was curious about how the rotations went."

* * *

Seras was out on the town. She had a full twenty four hours before she had to be back at Hellsing. This was great but weird. What was she going to do? "Hey I know! I'll go to site B and see how it looks when people are **not** trying to kill me." She caught a Taxi. At the bridge she recognized MO. "Wicked! Boss is here!" Seras paid the taxi driver and went to the gate. There was a large bloke at the gate looking in not out. "Umm, pardon me? I'm looking for Blaze. I saw MO. She is here isn't she?"

"Yea she's 'ere. For your 'ead. Follow me." The large man handed her a hard hat.

"Boss, you got a visitor. What's your name? "

"Seras Victoria"

"That's pretty, Seras Victoria! Right on, she say's if you like I can take you up."

"Ok um what's your call?"

He looked down at her and smiled "Bull"

"Seras!" Sophia smiled at her. "It's your day off, what are you doing here? Thanks Bull."

"No problem Boss." Boss Bull said giving Seras the once over for the fourth time.

"Look at her as if she was MY Little Sister." Sophia just smiled

"Yes Boss! ... Bliss she is!"

"I'll give you the tour and then if you want to meet up with me this evening I'll take you to my favorite club. Sound good? Besides it gives you a reason to go shopping for something that would make Walter blush!" Sophia said in a rush.

Seras just stared at Sophia. Then began to laugh at the idea of Walter blushing, especially at something she was wearing. "Sounds fun Blaze."

"Seras we are not working... Well I am but you're not... never mind we are not **working** so call me Sophia."

* * *

Seras had a great afternoon of shopping. She did look for something special not just something to make Walter blush but also to make Alucard drool. _Hey a girl could hope._ She also picked up a few other new things and took them back to Hellsing. She was very glad for her vampiric abilities; they enabled her to sneak out without being seen.

When Seras and Sophia did meet up both liked the others taste in cloths. Sophia took her to Club2122 very exclusive. Seras was sure the wait would be horrid.

"Seras do you mind me introducing you as my little sister Vic?"

"No"

Sophia and Seras just walked to the door. "Hey Frank!"

"My god it is you! Where are the four horsemen?" Frank was staring

"Ha Ha! Meet my little sister Vic!"

"Nice to meet you! Arcadia is going to pass out you being here tonight he has given up hope!"

"See you later!" Sophia said with a wave.

"Vic doors open any time!" Frank said.

"Is he kidding me?" Seras asked

"No unless Arcadia says other wise."

"Oh my Oh my Oh My, is it? IT IS! **SOPHIE**!" Seras was shocked. A very flamboyant man came over to them every one else getting out of his way. He reminded Seras of Elton John. "My prayers have been answered finally a dancer a real dancer! I have missed you so much, who is the cute one next to you, and dear do you dance?" He had engulfed Sophia in a hug and did the same to Seras.

"It's good to see you to, meet for all intents and purposes my little sister Vic."

"Vicki it is so good to meet you! You are just too precious for words! Do you dance?"

"Yea a bit I guess." Seras shrugged.

"Oh, wonderful clear those Platforms!!!! Sophie and her little sister Vicki are here!"

"Umm, Sophia.... question. Sophie, Vicki, platform?"

"Yep well having been christened that by Arcadia you're Vicki here now just as I'm Sophie, come on have fun you'll get the hang of it!" Sophia said pulling Seras towards the dancing platform. Seras did at that. At one point when they stopped for some water, a man came running over to them.

"Please please please let me design for you! I do so for Sophie please let me do some clothing for you! Your body is so amazing!"

"Umm I guess so." Seras looked at him. He was running his eyes all over, oddly it didn't bother her.

"Vicki, meet Tailor. Yes that is real name." In about twenty minutes Tailor had discussed five new designs with Seras. She was pleased. After that both women danced the night away.

"I cannot believe this night!" Seras laughed. "I loved it!"

"Me too I had a lot of fun! I knew we'd get on together!" Sophia smiled, both laughed. Then stood very still. They both heard the same thing. "Two blocks over?"

"Yep!" Seras looked down. "If I get blood on this outfit …!"

"If you do it's a write off and the company buy's you a new one." Sophia said as they ran.

The scene that presented to them was a FREAK over a terrified looking girl. Seras had no difficulty going after the FREAK and Sophia had no trouble with the girl. Or so it seemed. Seras heard the girl scream and Sophia yelled "What the Bloody Hell?" Then all was silent.

"Sophia are you ok?" Seras was stunned at the scene. Sophia was standing over the girl. Her dagger was still in the body that had been fairly well ripped open. Sophia was bleeding from nasty scratches on her face. "Oh wow what happened?"

"She attacked me. " Sophia blinked and then looked at Seras. "Maybe they were lovers? Is this normal?"

"Not really."

"We need to call a clean up." Sophia took out her com and put it on her ear. "Under, we got one. Yea Vic and I were responding to what we thought was a simple FREAK and his snack; the crazy chick attacked me." Sophia was shaking now. Seras called over to Hellsing.

"Hey I need someone to come to these coordinates and pick up Blaze and I."

"What's wrong?" Jolene asked. Walter watched her face.

Seras quickly explained.

Jolene blinked and nodded. "Is there already an Under crew on the way?" She nodded again. "I am on the way." She closed her mobile and looked at Walter who was looking as if he was going to get up. She shook her head no.

* * *

When they got back to Hellsing Walter was shocked by the sight before him. Seras in something he never expected, he cocked an eyebrow. The same could be said for Sophia. Also she looked as though she were shell shocked. The scratches on her face did not help. Walter went down to them "Seras, Sophia are you ok?"

Seras nodded. Sophia looked at Walter and blinked. "Walter, I'm going to pass out now." She did.

Walter caught Sophia, picked her up and carried her to her room and laid her on the bed. _She weighs almost nothing in my arms, but she can hit bloody hard. _He removed a glove to check the scratches and her temperature.

"Commander, I'll take over from here." Doc said, as he hurried in "Vic did you see her eat anything today?"

"No. We weren't together all day though."

Doc shook his head. "You'll not be getting any answers from her tonight."


	6. Which Way

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note: _Italics are thoughts.

* * *

_

Which way REV

* * *

Again Seras sat at the highest point she could find. Slowly she began her nightly ritual of sending out her senses. Again she would try to contact him. "_Alucard! You know you are needed. Get your arse back here!" He never responds. Maybe with Integra in jail he feels footloose and fancy-free. _Once again nothing. "_Jackass!"_ Seras knew there was to be a good sized mission tonight. She fed more and went back to headquarters.

_You are persistent! Heh heh heh. Oh my! Such language!

* * *

_

Walter was insistent. "I realize you want YOUR guns. _As soon as I can get them done you will have them._ I know that the post has lost ….. You will carry a gun! I have a huge appreciation for your fighting skills. We do not want them to get that close to you, it is an unnecessary risk! _Of course her idea of an unnecessary risk does not seem to concur with mine. _Now do you want a hip holster or an upper body one?" After getting her preference Walter hung up the inner house phone. "That willful, frustrating … woman! Why does she not want to carry a gun? Considering her high skill I do not understand it. _She seemed completely shocked at her ability. She must have expected to be rustier than she is. _Damn that wretched potion tastes foul!" Walter pulled out two holsters that could fit from sight measurements, he set them on the workbench._ Still she was rather bothered by her ability. Well I'll just have to feel her up about it_ Walter stopped and shook his head _feel her out about it._

Sophia knocked on and then slowly opened the door "Dr. Frankenstein? Are you here?" she stepped into the workshop. "Walter?"

"Yes Sophia?" Walter had stepped up very close behind her. Sophia turned and looked startled _she is rather cute like that. _She also looked ready to clean his clock. _Must remember be ready to move quickly away the next time I do this._

"Walter don't do that! I nearly did unpleasant things to your person." Sophia nearly gasped. _That's two_. "So I'm here. Where do we start?"

"If you do not mind, with some measurements; all the easier to create custom holsters for you my dear." He held up a tailor's measuring tape. _Oh great I sound like the Big Bad Wolf! I feel a bit wolfish too. It must be a side effect, though not an unpleasant one._

"Ok tell me what to do." Sophia bit her tongue. _Ok that sounded wrong._

_If only it was always so easy._ "Please remove your coat and step over there" _She smells good. That is an interesting perfume._ Walter thought of asking her about it. Sophia stood where he had asked her to. Walter began to walk around studying her.

"Dare I ask?" Sophia raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me? Of course ask away." _She is really built very nicely; good form, keeps her self in shape. It will not be hard to fit her for a loaner holster making her a custom will be nice._ Suddenly Walter felt warm and his pulse quickened.

"What are you looking at or for? Just curious, I'm not generally stared at like this." Sophia was a rather pink.

"I am sorry. _No I'm not_ I am staring or rather studying you so I can see where you prefer to carry daggers on your body, and how you naturally stand so that as I create custom holsters for you, I take that into account. I do not wish to embarrass you

"Oh I see, makes sense." _Now I look like a dolt. Not all guys are sex crazed madmen. This is so weird I have men around me all of the time some hitting on me. Why does he make me feel so…so...odd._

"Please put your arms out." Walter was in front Sophia. _She does smell good; _"I'll need these upper body measurements for an upper body holster."

_He is so close to me I can feel his breath on my throat, it's so warm. What am I thinking?_ "I was curious about your monocle. Does the part that attaches to your ear actually pierce it?" Sophia asked and put her arms out.

"No it doesn't it is a strong magnet." Walter moved so he was not in front of her. _Her breath on my ear it's so warm._

"May I ask what scent you are wearing?" Walter's hands were on her now. _Bloody hell I have been doing this for decades. Why am I feeling so out of control with her?_

"Well I guess mine, combined with my soap and lotion, cucumber melon." _Wow he has a sensitive nose. Most never catch it, but then he is really close._

"Just curiosity, I apologize if that was too personal." _Dunce! Why did you ask her? _Walter moved to measure her arm. _I like her natural scent, there is no cucumber melon on her now._

"Oh it's ok, I don't mind. _He smells pretty good _turn about being fair play, what scent do you wear?"

"Like you, my own mixed with lotion, soap." _I wonder if she likes my scent._

"Do you do this with all of your crew?"Sophia dropped her arms.

"No I don't. " Walter knelt in front of her. "Only for command, specialists and those I do custom work for. You fall into all three." He looked up at her and smiled. _Yes her curves are nice and…Stop that! _He went back to work.

"Lucky me." _Oh that sounded wrong _"To receive your close attention" _That was worse! _Sophia took a breath

_Is there anything I can say in response to that with out sounding like a cad? _"Well I hope you do not mind when it comes time to do some of the final fittings for your holster." _I hope that sounded appropriate._ Walter stood, and put away his measuring tape making a few notes. "We will after all be doing this several more times" Walter was glad Sophia couldn't see his face. _My tone of voice was not appropriate there; please let her not have noticed it! She must think me a…lecherous old man._

_Whoa girl he was making an innocent comment! You know that it's true for a good fit this will happen again, just because you are enjoying his attention… _Sophia walked over to the work bench where he had laid out two holsters "So which one do you think is best for me?" _That was safe right?_

"Honestly with the symmetry of your form, either will work with some adjustments. Your body is unique that way; it's going to be a pleasure to work with." _There is no way that could not have sounded completely crass and provocative. _

"Thank you, your complement is as unique as is I guess my form. I've never had one quite like it." _Please God let that work! I know that he was not speaking in a sexual way regardless that I would like it if he were…._

"Your welcome" _She saved me there I still like her pink. Damn it old boy get your libido under control. She is a lady!_ Walter sat/leaned on a stool with one foot on the lower rung and sized the holster down in his hands. Sophia walked over to see him work. Without thinking he leaned a bit forward and put his arms around Sophia to put on the holster; she moved forward a bit and raised her arms to make it easier for him so he didn't have to stretch so far.

They realized how close they were. Walter looked down. Sophia looked up. He could see a bit down the front of her shirt he liked what he saw. She realized_ with very little effort I could lean forward and up a bit and kiss him. What the ... _He flicked his eyes to hers. When he looked at her face he did not know how close he came to being passionately kissed.

_I would so like to run my fingers up her…stop it! _Walter scolded himself._ If we were any closer she would know precisely what is on my mind._ He finished putting the holster around her. "How does that feel? Is it the right size?"

"Hmmm, yes it feels good; actually it feels like just the right size. Usually the ones I've had in the past were smaller. I like this fit better." Sophia smiled up at Walter. _That could be taken so wrong! What must he think of me? _She wanted to die right then and there. _I know it's been quite a while and he is definitely my type…I really like his hands there._

"I am glad you like the size … fit. I do think it rides on your hips quite well, it should allow for more movement." Walter's hands were back on her hips, that is where they needed to be, after all he was fitting this holster to her. _I am enjoying this far too much. I can't say a word without it sounding a come on. I should grab her, tell her I want to shag her madly, kiss her like she has never been kissed before, and deposit us both on my worktable ... What am I thinking? Where are these thoughts coming from?_ Walter was shocked at his reactions and how strong they desire behind them were.

"I agree. I prefer to have free movement. Being bound up is just too uncomfortable." _Oh great! Well at least he won't think I'm into bondage._

_Come on old boy, you can resist temptation _Walter had gone to one knee in front of Sophia again. E_ven if this would be a perfect position to start things. Stop winding your self up! _He fastened the straps around both thighs. "That is true but then, if things are made and fitted correctly, where and how the straps go is only a good thing. Allowing you to do much more. It especially true as I have seen you move." _I do not believe I said that. What the devil is wrong with me? Has her scent changed?_

_Does he have any idea how much he is winding me up? _Sophia swallowed. _No, I'm sure he doesn't. Come on girl be strong or you are going to grab him telling him you want to shag him like mad and let's try out your worktable while we are at it because I want you right now!_ Sophia swallowed silently."Thank you for keeping that in mind. Well I am lucky to be in very skilled hands, in multiple areas even; don't forget I've seen you move as well." She was so very glad that Walter wasn't looking up. _I want to die! _

_I want to show you how talented my hands are on several areas of your body. _Walter closed his eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and then opened them, he literally bit his tongue. _I've learned many things over the years that you would enjoy. I am so tempted. I need to remember that you are my Boss. Why are you so intoxicating? You can have no idea how much I am fighting every urge I have right now. Damn that potion is not helping this situation at all._ "Sophia," Walter stood "would you be so kind to walk and move around a bit, so I can watch … observe you. I need to make sure the straps are in the right places so they allow you to move in the way you like. This way I can make any adjustments, here." _I know that sounded bad, right now space, Physical space between me and her is good. I love the way she moves! _He continued to watch her walk and move he watched every part of her as she moved.

"Well it feels good how does it look? Is it riding the way it should?" Sophia smiled then quickly turned away from him _I work with him! No more talking about riding. I wonder if he likes garter belts? Oh For the love of…..stop it!_

"Looks good, nearly spot on seems to be riding rather well" Walter moved up in front of her. "There are just a few things I need to adjust here and there." Walter's hands brushed her as he tightened the holster. "How is that?" Walter was sure that his breathing was giving him away now. _I will never be able to look her in the eye again. I want to find excuses to lay my hands on her. Get this over as quickly but safely as you can._

"Yes this does feel good, it felt fine before but this is good as well. You are the expert." Sophia forced her self to back up and walk away a bit. She threw a combination of kicks._ His breath on my neck …with what I've been saying. I am so obvious! Down girl! Think about cold showers, being naked on icebergs something. He is so close smells too damn good! These heightened senses are not always good._

"Do the straps around your thighs feel good? I would not loosen them maybe tighten them a bit actually."_ Do the straps feel good? She must think I am a rutting pervert; she is far beyond desirable!_ Mentally Walter kicked himself.

"Yes, actually they do feel good Walter. I would have thought them too tight in the past." _In the past I would not be in this position, or feeling like this._ Sophia swallowed._ Why do I want you so bad? _"But they fit very comfortably very well." Sophia hoped that was not a obvious as she thought it was._ There is no good way to ask this question without it sounding sexual._ "So shall we try this with your guns in? To make sure they fit."

"Of course, the 45's." Walter nearly flew to the counter where the guns were. _ Oh lord they fit .. stop he could not have meant that. _It took all of his willpower to not simply grab and kiss her while divesting her of both holster and clothing._ I could just back her into the mirror and…_ _Stop it now! _"Tell me how this feels in your hand. Do you think you can use it or is it too big?"_ She is going to shoot me with that gun now._ Walter blinked.

"Ok here we go." Sophia took it, held, hefted it and took aim in a different direction than Walter. "It's bigger and heavier than I am accustomed to but I like it." Unconsciously she licked her lips._ Great another size comment. Could this get worse?_ She smiled at Walter. Sophia prayed it wasn't a come hither smile, even if that was what she was feeling. _I must be sending him so many signals, even my voice has dropped. He isn't interested. This is so embarrassing._

_Do not under any circumstances go hither. That is not what her smile or eyes mean to say! The way her tongue licked across her lips. "_I'm glad you like it. Here is its mate. I will have to remember that you like them this size. Customizing the grip will be easier." _I do not believe that came out of my mouth. _Walter handed the gun to Sophia.

"Thank you. Ammo? " Sophia said accepting the other gun and holstering them both. She quickly turned as though to throw a roundhouse kick to test fit, she had to hide the look in her eye and her flush as well. "Nice they stay perfectly in place when I move not even a wiggle." _I did not just say that! I can still get out of here with my self-respect and without jumping Walter, I know I can. Between my breathing and my scent and my words, what must he think of me? _

"Yes one moment." _Those guns are not the only thing that would stay in place while you move. _Walter was circling Sophia again to make sure that it still fit her correctly. He felt like a falcon circling his prey. She was beyond a light pink, getting to red. Yes Walter was enjoying this but it was also deadly serious. He ran his hands over her left hip to double check. He then went to the Right hip and began to do the same. She flinched. "What's wrong?"

"It is a nasty bruise, at least five different colors." Sophia said as she chewed her lower lip. "No worries" It was just this side of a lie and she knew it.

"Yes let me get you clips of ammo." Walter grabbed and helped Sophia on with her coat. His arms went partially around her as he handed the ammo to her _She smells so good! Her scent has changed. Could that mean what I think it... want it to mean? Is her breathing more erratic? Perhaps it's more a flush than a blush? If I am going to do anything I must do it now. _Walter slowly pulled the braid out of the back of her coat, she shivered. It would for many have been hard to notice but with him being as close to her and as much attention he was paying, he saw it and smiled. "Remember to comeback here, after the fight. I will need to check to see if all is as it should be, to see how well they did." He breathed into her ear.

"I will remember that." Walter's breath was so warm on her neck, cheek and ear. Sophia closed her eyes for a moment. _The door is right in front of me I can get through it. All I have to do is put one foot in front of the other. I could lean back just a little or turn my head to his face. No I will do no such thing! Do not turn around if you do you are lost in him, and you know it._

Walter let her go. Sophia made it through the door. Just.

* * *

Seras sensed something in the air when Walter walked over, she looked up at him. He both looked and smelled frustrated. "This just got nastier."

"Oh and how would that be?" Walter asked sharply. _A right bloody nasty fight is good in my opinion right now thank you very much._

"We have two buildings next to one another, both least seven FREAKS per." _Oh crud he looks way too happy with those facts._ Seras' nose picked up something else. She looked at Sophia coming up. She smelled much the same and had the same look in her eye as Walter._ Well I know they are hot for one another. They reek of it!_ "I just informed Angel that we have two buildings now."

"Oh? Where?" Sophia asked. _Good bigger fight!!_

"Lower Quarter seven." Vic said.

Sophia allowed her eyes to go out of focus "If they appear to have two infested then we need to hit all four." Her eyes came back into focus.

_Interesting, when she remembers her eyes go out of focus. _Walter noticed.

"What the Devil?" Seras responded

"In that area many of the old buildings are connected underground. If you give me the addresses of both houses I can run to my office and look at a map and see what I can find. I mapped some of the underground."

"Here are the addys." Sophia took off towards her office. "I see you got her to wear the guns." Seras smiled.

Walter nodded.

"So are we looking for a particularly nasty fight?"

"Yes Vic I am. Is there any news from Alucard yet?"

Seras shook her head. She fairly quickly saw Sophia come running up. _Oh wow memo me if I am trying to hide my scent do not run! It only makes it stronger. _

"Ok I was a little off; we only need to hit three. These" Sophia gave the other address and laid out a map of the area.

"Give me a minute. I Oh, and if I forget to come and get a map from you for a planned mission, in the future kick me! HARD!" Seras leaned over the hood of the transport.

Walter could also smell Sophia._ Oh my God. After this battle she will be irresistible. I already know how she looks physically after a battle; hair mussed, out of breath, grinning, when you add the smells of battle and her scent with that I will not be able to keep my hands off her. Perhaps there could be someone else with us. If there is I will be able to keep my hands off her. But I do not want to keep my hands off of her. So we are alone then._

"Ok" Seras brought Walter back to the real world "We will each take one and hit at the same time, we will park here."

"Vic, this is Blaze's first full out FREAK fight."

Sophia shrugged "You gave me an experienced team. Besides what makes you say that? I'll be fine."

_Not her first? _Seras smiled and nodded

_I have every intention of finding out tonight. _Walter nodded

"Fire it up!" Blaze shrugged. _I want to kill things, lots and lots of things, now!

* * *

_

In Seras' transport they joked around, the Hellsing regulars were beginning to loosen up. They joked with Crew, partially because they understood the new guys were in a word: afraid. This was good to them. The Crew would do their job, be more careful and come out alive. Seras was certain that soon they would all be just one. Crew sounded better, more relaxed, they all knew that once the fight started, it and they got very serious. Both groups were about to see something they could not be prepared for the fight. Not really. The Hellsing Troops had heard from Seras and Walter, and there had been a few others who had gone out on terrorist missions with the Crew. The men who went came back often in almost a state of shock. They would tell their men what they had seen but you had to see these men and women in action to truly believe, and understand, their absolute brutality.

The Crew already knew the same applied to them. They all trained hard and they all were combat experienced. Most had seen a RedLight besides Seras. This however was a full On FREAK and ghoul fight. It would be very different. It would be interesting to say the least.

In the second transport rode The Angel of Death. The troops and Crew with him were a bit nervous because of what they were going into, his bearing did not help. He was looking forward to the killing and everyone knew it.

"So Angel are we going to see your wicked wires whack the wigs off the wicked wascals?" One of the Crew quipped.

"Hmm? Yes you will, if you are able to keep up with me, that is." Walter challenged in the direction of the voice.

"I may be a whelp but I'm fast enough to keep up with you in a fight. In a flat out run no chance but in a battle the odds even out." He grinned back.

"Is that your call, 'Whelp'?"

"No it's what we call some one who is new. Not an old dog like your self." He liked the old man. "My call is Bullet."

"As in fast as a speeding?" Walter liked the term whelp it got the point across but it was still respectful, an understanding they would grow into their paws and ears. In fact he liked a lot of the Crews terms, they were unique. He did like this whelp in front of him as well.

"Got it in one. The other part is that I am equally as deadly." Bullet smiled

"Do you have a preference in guns?" Walter asked

"Of course I do who doesn't?"

"Very well, if you impress me tonight I will build for you a custom one of your choice, otherwise you will be cleaning many of old stored weapons that direly need it." _Let's see how cocky this whelp is. _Walter grinned his challenge.

Bullet sat and thought about it for a few minutes but in the end he figured he could. "You are on O Angel of Death! "Bullet laughed and stuck out his hand. Walter shook it and it was a deal. "Madness."

_He is not too cocky he took his time to think, always a good sign._ Walter smiled to himself he was really liking this crew. They knew his reputation but Bullet was willing to challenge him. They are always interesting soon the Hellsing troops would start to challenge the reputations of the Crew… _Wait just a tick we have no clue about reputations. They know ours. They are just listening. They share jokes and the like but they do not speak about themselves. These blokes are organized and as pro as any group I have encountered. Sophia has trained them well. Where did she learn? This goes beyond project manager. They are so organized they do not look it. Could she have mercenary training?_

"So Bullet, where did you get your call?" Walter asked conversationally.

"Afghanistan, Iraq." He stated simply. "Where did you get your call Angel of Death?"

"Nazi Germany amongst other places. Yes I truly am an old dog, though I do pick up on new tricks." All of the whelps blinked and at this point, including Hellsing troops realized that compared to him they were whelps.

"You in no way look, move, or act like it." One of the others said, every one else agreed.

"Thank you" Walter liked the complement but they were getting close, also he was realizing that he had been showing more emotion on his face. His mask was slipping and he needed to fix that, now.

* * *

Everyone could tell that Boss was in a mood. What it was no one had a scooby.

"Hey Boss!" One crew member called her.

"Yes." She absently answered.

"Blonde or Black? Or grey, or brown?" A crew member, Ken asked with a sly smile on his face.

"Pardon me?" Sophia would not be drawn in like this.

"Who is on your mind? What color is his hair and what **are** you doing?" Ken was fully smiling now. The Hellsing troops could not believe their ears. What did he just ask Boss?

"Barbie Blond; I am currently contemplating how many ways to kill him." Sophia smirked.

"Well that is a ruddy disappointment! I thought you had a new man in your life." Ken then sighed dramatically.

"Ken what are you on about? I have about one hundred new men in my life." Sophia batted her eyelashes.

Everyone laughed. Sophia went back to thought. She turned on her ear com. "Digger are you here? Trans?"

"Boss one." Was the response.

"T are you Trans two?"

"Boss"

"Ok guys we got a Viki 3 doors. Slam under. One Each. I'm mine. _Damn no ear plugs this is going to hurt!_"

"Boss!"

"Where are the doors?" Seras asked.

"Basement" came from three different voices.

"T got it?"

"Boss!" He sounded offended "As if I'd forget!"

"Mute" The notice came over the com from Seras. There was no more chatter.

As Seras had decided they stopped at a point three blocks away. Sophia didn't have to find T and Digger they came to her with the other commanders.

"T? Madness! You two know what to do. T this is a half yes?"

"I have no desire to be buried before I see you with a man in your life, so yes it is a half charge." He laughed. Sophia punched him.

"Why is my love life suddenly every ones business? There is no rudding love life." Sophia was giving him an even look.

"That you have no love life is our business, we want you to be happy. It is not all of a sudden. We have to approve him." T smiled "Any guy who thinks you are just a toy will never be found again." He was serious and everyone knew it.

Seras could not decide which was more explosive, the TNT, the people were holding or the exchange she just witnessed.

_I know that was not for my benefit. It is something to keep in mind. Before starting something with her I must make sure where things are going._ Walter leaned causally against the transport.

"Ok give me a four minute head start so the middle part of the doors will be close to unusable. Then if everyone hits like your planning, madness!" Sophia was smiling. "I do realize that this outside of your plan but I think it could be important, and besides that I'll Flynn."

"I'm not sure I like it but I can see your point, Flynn?" Seras asked.

"In like Flynn." Sophia smiled.

The Angel of Death was less than happy. "Allow me to accompany you, just in case things go wrong, I am also rather stealthy. My team knows it's job for the beginning I can join them after."

"Well then, fire it up!" Sophia slipped something up over her nose and mouth. They both stepped into the shadows.

"Four minutes" Seras reminded them.

* * *

They moved through the shadows fluidly. Both appreciated the abilities of the other. They got between two of the houses, and Sophia pointed to her ear. Walter nodded and kept a lookout. When concentrating with her ears Sophia preferred to close her eyes, she swore to Walter that she only closed her eyes with a partner to keep look out. _She seems very accustomed to working in a small team perhaps a two man, the Queen sent her for a reason, what is it?_ Sophia motioned to Walter after looking at the detail she had shown all of the commanders in the past they both knew that there was a basement window just ahead and now they knew that the basement was clear. Walter nodded; when they got to the window he motioned for him to go first she nodded yes. _Will wonders never cease? She does listen on occasion._

Walter slipped through the window and clicked his com. There they were, the tunnels probably dug during the bomb raids. No doors prevented one seeing them but then he didn't think the denizens of the houses much cared. He motioned Sophia in she slid through the window easily. _Good the holster and guns are staying in place._

Sophia looked about and nodded. She clicked her com and pulled out the first charge. She planted it and cut the fuse, it was short. Then much to Walter's discomfort she lit it. Sophia went to the other passage and began to repeat the process. The Angel of Death heard a basement door opening. There were two ghouls; Walter heard her light the other fuse. He quickly disposed of the ghouls when they closed the door. Walter then went up the stair to the door. Sophia joined him quickly.

"When that door opens go left and low! I'm going right we need to go now!" Sophia said softly but with urgency. Walter nodded and glared at Sophia until she pulled a gun out. As they opened the door and ducked she shut the door. The FREAKs were having a sick parody of dinner. Sophia could not help it "Check please!"

The Angel of Death could hardly believe what she said he looked at her; Sophia was smiling and trying to cover her ears. Then he turned his head felt and heard the explosion. The door exploded into flaming shrapnel. This was enough to get one or two down and wounded the rest. Then all hell broke loose in three hundred and sixty degrees. From Walter's vantage point it looked like Sophia was wounded. He then saw her head come up she had set the gun between her legs. She was shaking her head.

_Brilliant that was why she didn't pull a gun she needed to protect her ears. Sophia must be half deaf now. The gun she had grabbed was the one on her com side and that is the side that appears the most painful for her._ Ghoul began to flood into the room Sophia picked up the gun and drew the other one. Walter nodded then together they made short work of them. Sophia and Walter left the kitchen. A moment later Sophia threw them both to the ground; the earth shook.

Sophia smiled and in a fit of cheekiness kissed the tip of Walter's nose and quickly got off of him._ Why in the devil did I do that? I'm going to get us both punched. _

Something caught Walter's attention it was a FREAK coming up on Sophia from behind as she was offering Walter a hand up. Up he went and quickly. Walter had his wires around the FREAK before Sophia was aware of the situation. Walter pulled her out from in front of him then pulled on the wires. This was one tough FREAK and he kept towards them. Sophia and Walter looked at each other looked at the FREAK and just at the very last moment ducked one to each side. Sophia went under the FREAK whose hand was now stuck in the wall and blew its head off, it turned to ash. During this Walter sliced through some more ghouls.

With the last move and stop his monocle caught on something and came off his nose. Sophia turned just in time to see it go flinging completely off.

"That is why it isn't piercing my ear." Walter did his familiar hand gestures and ghoul exploded but not before stepping on his monocle. Walter sighed and pulled out a fresh one from his waistcoat, and put it on. Sophia smiled and shook her head as she shot a ghoul.

Walter made his way out as quickly as he could. He went in with his team and saw Bullet at work. _He is fast! I can help him improve his speed._ "Miss me?" Walter was feeling cheeky as he neatly severed the head of a ghoul to Bullet's right.

"Who me, nah, but how the hell am I supposed to impress you if you don't see me fight?" Bullet smiled.

"Shall we push to the second floor?" Walter asked.

"Fire it up!" Was Bullets response with a familiar smile, almost all of the Crew had that smile. It said 'hot to trot into the madness!'

After the first explosion all three teams hit at once. Yes Seras like calling it madness. It must be a positive term but right now she could not care in the least. Seras had almost come to appreciate these fights. This was the only safe environment where she could open up, let loose. Not all the way, Bloodlust in front of the men would be bad, very bad, in front of Sophia she didn't know, and Walter didn't seem to care till all was said and done, Alucard would probably love to see it.

Seras was anxious for them to get new Ground Commanders installed. Then she would be able to go Specialist full time. Leave the ground command to the GC's. Seras would still be able to do the overall plan for the night but then she would be able to just go. Until then...... Seras hit the door first and hit it hard. She smiled and ripped the head off the ghoul coming up on her left. Seras led the men in and let them do their thing as she did hers, going to work, she almost enjoyed this now.

"Commander Vic! Hit the Deck!" Seras went to one knee. The ground rumbled and shook. Seras was glad she did, that shake might have knocked her off her feet. As it was, many ghouls were on the ground and confused. Getting up Seras stomped a few heads. These ghouls were never getting up; the men were to fast for that. She went to the stair.

"Who in the Hell are you?" There was a FREAK no two for sure at the top. "I'm going to kill you!" Seras smiled big enough to show her fangs. Then she charged them and threw one down for the men to deal with. Then she threw the second. There was five more coming. A shot went over her head. There were still two FREAKS, Seras hit the landing then so did two more men then two more. She and the four men were working hard there seemed to be an unending amount of ghouls.

"Damn Maggot Scum Sucking FREAK!" Seras saw someone take a round. Now she was completely and totally lit! She yelled at them. "You do not deserve to be associated with we true Midians! You are fakes and defective ones at that!" Seras snarled.

"You are that Hellsing pet bitch! I thought your boss was in jail!" He feigned left.

"My Boss is next door blasting and kicking your friends to ash!" With that Seras put her hand through his chest. He turned to ash around it. She turned just in time to see a Hellsing troop look green as a Crew literally broke the head of a ghoul and stomp its chest to pulverize the heart, the Crewman was smiling the whole time. They then began to do a finish cleaning out. They had it done fairly quickly.

After, as Seras was coming down the front stair she was nearly knocked over by a Crew running and yelling for Boss. Seras watched as he kept yelling for Boss. Coming out of the house Sophia was shaking her head a little. He grabbed her. Sophia didn't bother to look she just ran. Seras got out of the way.

The Angel of Death heard Crew yelling for Boss. When he stepped out he saw one Crew grab her arm, they both ran off. There was a single word that came through the Crew they passed it on as they ran in the same direction. Punching was all they said.

"No Jake! Don't you fucking dare! You are not allowed to quit! Damn it!" All of this yelled by Sophia. The Crew was shoulder to shoulder on one knee surrounding Sophia holding a very big body in her arms. They all took of hats and lowered their heads.

"Beth?" Jake asked.

"We will look after our daughter." Came from the men

"She will go to med school" Sophia said.

"Barbra?" A tear fell from Jake.

"We will look after our sister." This was said by all the men surrounding them.

"I'll have her mum brought into town." Sophia said.

"J.J.?" He sounded worried.

"We will all look after our son" The Crew said.

"He will finish school" Sophia said.

"Boss I'm punching."

"I know Jake. We will look after our site now. Our sites are never abandoned."

She sat there with the man in her arms until he took his last breath. She then closed his eyes, and kissed his forehead. She and all the Crew were in tears. The Hellsing regulars had come over and witnessed this with Seras and Walter. All stood calmly as if for some sign. After a bit one of the transports pulled up to where they were. The older Crew took a blanket and put him on it. It almost looked like they all did something no matter how small as if they needed to. They all very solemnly carried or escorted the body into the transport.

Sophia got in with him and looked at the guys. "You all rotate tomorrow."

"Boss, we want to keep the site for a bit. Just until..."

"You know your assignment." Sophia nodded

"Boss"

They put as many into the transport as they could. The doors were closed, and they drove off. The other Crew and Hellsing Troops got into the other transports to go. It was a quiet ride back to base.


	7. Non Nobis Domine

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have and interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ Italics__ are thoughts.__"sent or projected thoughts." _

Helsing: Integra's Family name ie.. von Helsing

Hellsing: The name of the organization

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

**Non Nobis Domine REV

* * *

**

Seras didn't have the heart for this tonight. But it was routine now. She was in Hellsing house. Seeing how torn up Sophia and the Crew were, Seras was sure they couldn't have lost any one this way before. How many would leave now? They needed every man they had and then more. Then there was their loyalty which you could never question. Seras knew none would leave. Loyalty, there was something a certain vampire she knew hadn't an idea of how to show. Seras screamed like a wailing banshee only one word. _"AL-U-CARD!!!!!" _She sighed again _Still out to lunch. _

_ Ouch! Well that was loud! Upset are we?

* * *

_

Walter was reading quietly, unable to sleep. Sophia had not come by his workshop after the battle which was no surprise. The images from last night were too fresh and disturbing. It wasn't the fighting or carnage. That Walter was used to_. To see the Crew behave like that, to see tears in all of their eyes, to watch Sophia cradling the huge body or as much as she could in her petite arms. Then to hear what they said; 'our daughter', 'our son', 'our sister', they asked to be assigned to looking after the remaining family, 'to watch our site', and I know that they will._ _Their behavior, all so solemn, all so quiet it seems a crime against nature. _

Maybe that was the most disturbing thing?

No. Was it the way they carried Jake's body in perfect honor guard formation?

No. He knew what the most disturbing part was. _Never in a million years would that scene be played out in Hellsing. Not as Hellsing had been in the past. I know if it had been one of the Hellsing troops last night the scene would be the same_. Sophia didn't read files; she shook hands; asked about expected children gave paid time off for family matters even a football match. Sophia would have held any Hellsing solder and let tears fall. It would all be the same._ I think the Hellsing troops are aware of that. _Most were shocked that the rotation out meant them too. Walter realized how easy it was to put faces to calls. It had been a long time since those days; he too was worried for the widow and the children, he was fairly certain had twins. _ No, Sophia is not a toy to be played with and cast aside. _Somehow that bothered Walter not at all.

"Madam!"

_Was that Marie?_ Walter put his book aside.

"How bad is it?"

_ That is Jolene's voice._ Walter sat forward in his chair.

"It was Jake madam, un from pemier crew."

_I know that is Marie_

"Did she eat last night?"

"No." Marie said very upset.

_Sophia didn't eat?_ Walter stood.

"Then refused her morning tea." Marie was almost beside her self

"Hang her! Where is she? Is Sophia in her office?" Jolene sounded worried and irked.

"Je ne sais pas, I think so. I lay out the suit but I do know not when she plans to leave."

"Right, thank you for telling me about this Marie I'll see to her." Jolene sighed "Now all I have to do is strong arm her into eating and make her stop beating herself up!" Jolene walked quickly and quietly in the direction of Sophia's office muttering.

_This is not good._ Walter changed to more somber attire that would complement Sophia's he hoped._ This has happened a few times if she has 'a suit' for such occasions. _Walter walked to the dining room which was bare. _Not for long. _ Again struck with the thought of; _in some ways Integra and Sophia were similar in others not at all. _ Walter walked on and asked a maid if she knew where Sophia was.

"Miss Ashton is in her office Commander Dornez." Was the Maids reply. When he got to the office he saw Jolene looking very upset. "What is wrong Jolene?"

"She Locked the **DOOR**! She refused to eat dinner, is avoiding her breakfast, is emotionally up set, and about to go do something very stressful for her." Jolene stomped her foot in frustration.

"Allow me." Walter was his calm self as he produced a key from his waistcoat pocket and unlocked the door. Both he and Jolene walked in. Sophia stood looking into the dead fire.

"Naturally, Walter has a key;" Sophia said as a monotone statement.

"Yes, I do. It is time for you to eat." Walter said his voice intonation was calm not forceful, a statement of fact.

"No."

"Yes!" Jolene angrily said.

"No it is time for me to go. Jake would be leaving around now, so I must, or Barbra will worry more." Sophia looked at them both.

"I understand and you are indeed correct." Walter nodded. Jolene looked as if she would merrily 'punch his card' at that moment.

"She is Jolene. I will drive Sophia. I can stand as the representative for Hellsing." Sophia nodded. To Jolene he whispered "I will get her to eat after." He was glad to stand for Hellsing. As a commander it was his duty, it was the first time he had to do it.

* * *

They drove in silence. _I never did this with Integra. But then Integra lost many more men than Sophia._

"We are very lucky to have Seras." Sophia was looking out the window.

"I would agree, what brings this on?" Walter cocked an eyebrow.

"She has a real talent for logistics. It is her battle plans that keep these men alive, that and the training that you both do with them. I am planning on moving all operations to a new Headquarters. There I will be better able to do my entire job. I plan to have apartments for you, Seras, and Alucard. They are already in design. I was wondering if you would help me with Seras'."

"Certainly, may I ask why we are being moved as well?"

"Because once Integra is released she will not be able to see or speak to any of you. Save all parties are supervised, and there is another reason for it. The house is a private residence, her family's. This is a condition of her 'parole' to appease the public and throw off the true traitor. I hope she will be able to work with us, which will be up to her."

"I see." Walter could only nod as hr worried for the woman who was the commander of them all. They arrived at a flat. "Lady." Walter held the car door for Sophia and with her walked up to the door._ Sophia reminds me of the old commanders. They themselves went to the widows_.

"Yes? " A woman answered the door. "Who is it? Boss, it's Jake, oh no." She backed up and let them in. "Beth, J.J. come in here."

"Ok mum!" The teen twins raced in "Heya Boss! What's up?"

"Hello you two." Sophia took a breath. "First allow me to introduce Commander Walter Dornez. Call: Angel."

"Someday we'll be working under you!" Both of the twins shook his hand they then said in unison.

"Likely." Sophia smiled a bit and shook her head a little. "Last night we had a mission."

"Da's punched." Beth stated.

"Yes. He is." Sophia agreed. "You miss will keep those grades up!" Sophia looked at the red headed girl. "Your Da wanted a doctor in the family you are still going to provide it! You get the grades and the rest will be provided for, Doc has agreed to help you in your studies. The only thing you need to be thinking about from now on is becoming the best damn doctor this world has seen."

"I got a choice?" Beth smiled with tears in her eyes.

"No. you don't." Sophia smiled and shook her head.

"Then I can come and work for you?" The girl looked at Sophia.

"You got it, a guaranteed position." Sophia nodded her head took off one of her gloves and shook hands with the girl. Then they hugged.

"I want to take Da's place in the team." Jake said.

"Good his hat is on site B waiting for you half six tomorrow morning." Sophia nodded to him.

"I mean the new job he had with you!" The boy sounded angry.

"Jake," Sophia said calmly. The boy looked shocked no one used his given name, he was J.J. "If you want to work for me you must trust me." Sophia's eyebrow came up. "Site B is extremely important. Your Da spilt his blood there to protect it. Remember, now **you** are the man of this family. **You** need to take the responsibility of that. Start where I say; I don't think your mum would be able to handle two heart breaks."

"Yes Boss." Jake Junior looked back at his mum, walked over to her, stood behind her and put his hand on his mum's shoulder.

"You are very much your father's son." Walter said "He was a very good man. He died in service to his Country, the Crown and his Queen. He was what we called in my day a True John Bull."

"Thank you Commander." Barbra smiled in pride, with few tears. "Someday he will understand your words."

"One more thing Jake, your Da wanted you to finish school. I promised him you would, we **all** promised. You will have modified site hours but your time in school will be counted as time on the clock. No playing hooky." Sophia smiled at him.

"Yes Boss." Jake Junior nodded.

"So Boss about three quarters?" Barbra smiled she was so grateful for The Crew.

"That sounds about right." Sophia nodded.

"There will I believe be some men you haven't met before they are new Crew." Walter smiled.

"Thank you, will you both stay?"

"No, not now. Thank you. Unless you object we will see to all of the arrangements. Do you have a family plot?" Walter questioned.

"Thank you, yes, I will call you with the information later."

"Good I have taken the liberty of sending for your mum she will be met at the station. If you need anything call me." Sophia smiled. _This is easier with Walter here. _She smiled.

"Sophia?" The Widow said startling Sophia.

"Yes?"

"Do not beat yourself up. Jake said that after Tom 'punched' you did it too much. He would not want you to do so now."

"Thank you" was all that Sophia could say.

* * *

They were all there every Crew member. Many sites all over the UK were left abandoned that day. There were at least three hundred men plus their families. Hellsing stood at one hundred including their families. Then there was the widow, the children, the priest, Seras, Walter and Sophia. Seras was pleased for the first time she did not have to stand in the back near the car. She stood with the men and their families. It was becoming her family. It gave her comfort.

After the priest said his peace there was a letter read from the Queen thanking the family for their sacrifice and offering words of comfort. Then the Hellsing troops heard something unexpected.

A single voice, a woman's voice was raised in song. The voice sang a single verse and the chorus of 'Non Nobis Domine' It was Sophia. Then a single male voice answered it was Jake Jr. Then all of the Crew and their families sang. It was haunting. Then each of the Crew walked by and dropped something into the grave. It could be a screw, small piece of glass some dirt from another site Jake and they had worked, a pound or two owed or flowers from the ladies.

The rest of the Old Hellsing men were curious but they could ask later. Within the song and the trinkets thrown in the grave the Old Hellsing troops understood the customs of Hellsing would change, not by force but rather because it was what they wanted. Yes the Old Hellsing was dead. They buried it with this member of Their Crew. They looked to the future of absorbing their culture and blending both. Walter noticed this with grim approval. Everyone went to the cars and began to leave. Finally the family left the grave side.

"Why is Sophia still standing there?" Seras asked the Widow. Both Walter and Seras were confused worried.

"It is the last thing she can do for him, for his mortal body. Sophia will stand vigil over the grave until the last shovel full of dirt is put on and beaten down. She will stay even if it would be all week, or I think until the end of time." Barbra said with a melancholy look.

"Oh I see." Seras could only whisper.

"That my dear is the core of this Crew; **devotion**." The new widow smiled at Seras. "Boss or Sophia's devotion to them, their devotion to her and each single man's to every other single man and their families this is the core it began with her. She's not highly educated most would say but it doesn't seem to matter."

* * *

"Monster! Hell spawn! "Anderson could not believe his luck it was that vampire bitch and she was not aware of him she was sitting on a bench looking down.

"I'll sen' ye back there!" Anderson charged at Seras with his blades flashing in the dark.

"Anderson go away; not now. Not frigging now!" Seras' voice sounded strange very strange. It stopped Anderson in his tracks. That should have been enough to make him leave. "I just had to bury a very good man, help the widow and kids, and deal with a huge, unpleasant realization. I do not want to play right now. Go Fucking Away!" Throughout this, Seras' voice had gotten progressively louder, at the end she was yelling at him. Seras looked up at him fangs long eyes glowing. This was not the same fledgling Anderson had been fighting. This was a fully fledged vampire who stared at him, and she was very upset.

"I nae playin' lass!" Anderson launched a volley of blessed silver bayonets at Seras. She leapt over the back of the bench growling as she moved between them. _What is it she spoke of?_ Anderson wondered. Seras would get sliced here and there, but she kept coming right at him. _What is going on with tat One?_ Anderson's eyes opened more, Seras was faster than ever and when she was struck she did not seem to notice or care. None penetrated her until the last one. He hit her in the stomach.

"Bad move. Now I'm hungry Whipping Boy." Seras growled as she pulled the bayonet from her midsection and stabbed Anderson in his shoulder as she executed a take down maneuver that planted Anderson on his chest and paralyzed him."Very bad move Priest." Then unbelievably Seras turned Anderson's head nearly breaking his neck. he felt her fangs penetrate his throat as she lay on him still.

"No!" He could not believe that Seras was doing this, feeding from him. _By God, this is agony it hurts …it …it … dinna hurt,… it feels good? No it canna' …but …it does feel good. I dinna want tae lass to stop. God help me. _ The noises Seras made which should repulse him only aroused him. This was sinful and he was enjoying this; that made it worse, much worse. There was a whimpered moan that escaped him.

"I warned you Whipping Boy!" Seras hissed. Then she left. _Killing Anderson would piss of Alucard, why the Hell do I care? Whatever Anderson is fun to play with and he tastes good._

_Why dinna she kill me? _Anderson felt weak and sick. He turned over and looked up at the moon, and then he shakily got up and sat on the bench holding his throat and pulled the bayonet out from his shoulder. _I wish she had. I was enjoying wha' she did. How culd I enjoy it? Now what am I tae do?_ Anderson sat in his anguished silence staring blankly the feelings and the encounter playing in his head. _ There is only one thing tae do, kill her. __**She**__ is my primary target now.

* * *

_

It was a few days later that one of new Crew and one of the old Hellsing got together. They had an idea. They went for it. They adjusted the Hellsing patch. The rest of the Crew and Hellsings thought it was well done and a good idea.

They ordered up enough patches to go around and they all changed them out on their jackets at the same time. They still needed to keep uniform.

They were now the Hellsing division of Her Royal Majesties Special Threat Response; a highly skilled Crew set apart for a unique mission, which worked together. They wanted to show this.

"What have we here gentlemen?" Walter asked. he had gone to speak to a couple of the captains who were most likely going to be promoted. Walter noticed their patches.

"Commander Dornez, as you your self have said, Hellsing has changed. We all think it is for the better. As we are now members of Her Royal Majesties Special Threat Response we thought it was time to reflect it on our uniforms. To show outside what we know inside. Hellsing is still; strong and proud as its own team; still Her Eternally Loyal Legion of Supernatural and Immortal Night Guard but now we have friends and backup."

"Well done gentlemen. They are a nice design who did this?" Walter was pretty sure he knew but just to make sure.

"Actually it was the two of us."

"That is as I expected. Boss wants to see you both in her office at nineteen hundred hours. Where can I procure some of these?"

"Here Sir." They handed a half dozen of them to him.

"Very good, gentlemen nineteen hundred do be punctual." Walter was certain Sophia would love these. Walter had no clue where to find her. _That woman is going to drive me insane!

* * *

_

Two days later Sophia was catching up on some reading. Looking through the files Jolene had marked and a few she personally thought would be good to look at. Sophia was reading through a particular file. She could not believe what was there. She looked at the information in front of her. She shook her head to try and clear it, no luck; she tried to do the calming breathing, it wasn't helping. If Sophia had Integra here in this room right now, _I would throttle the bitch!_ The Queen was not too far behind.

First Sophia just paced the office; it just wound her up more. She needed to destroy someone or something. The first three doors simply slammed and rattled, the next four came off their hinges. The staff in her wake stared timidly.

"Alucard is back and not happy." Walter said as he was pulling on his 'work gloves'

"No Commander that was Miss Ashton." One of the maids whispered.

"Oh my." Was all that Walter could say. "I would suggest staying out of her way then." _How could she do this damage?

* * *

_

The people who had the misfortune of being in Sophia's path all quickly moved away. The two who tried to talk to her were flung far and hard. Sophia almost seemed to glow and the aura that surrounded her matched her call, Blaze. It was in her eyes in her step every part of her. First Sophia went to the training building, and set it up. She went through it and began to feel a little better. She then went to the shooting range that always helped.

"Commander Dornez!" A Hellsing regular came sliding into Walter's office.

"Yes Captain Franks, what is it?" Walter stood.

"It's hard to describe you just need to come with me please, and see it for yourself." The captain led Walter to the training building and motioned up to the catwalk. "It is a much easier to see and appreciate the whole picture from on the cat." Both men went up.

"Oh my word" Walter was at a loss "How?"

"Boss's handy work, she is seriously lit!" Captain Franks said gesturing at the carnage before the men.

"I can't believe.... " Walter was stunned by what he saw. All of the civilians were unharmed, everything else was destroyed including; furniture, and many non structural walls. "How was she able to do all of this?" In some areas it looked almost like explosives had been used.

"Commander Dornez?" It was Jolene back from lunch. "Commander I was just informed that Blaze went 'clean off'?"

Walter simply nodded and waved for her to join him. Jolene did "I do believe that this would qualify."

"Oh Shite! Does anyone know what she was doing prior to this?" No one knew. "Where is she now?"

"Firing Range" Captain Franks said. "Everyone's out and no one is getting in till she is good and done!"

"Good!" Jolene looked at Walter. "Where was she?"

"I do believe that she was in her office. I cannot be sure as it is not one of the four doors currently off its hinges." Walter replied.

"Ok let's go. Commander if you wouldn't mind I may need your help." Jolene asked. Walter nodded, he had handled Alucard in rampages this should be much easier. They got to her office and Jolene went to the desk and looked it over. "Oh."

"Oh, what Jolene?" Walter looked at her.

"She was reading about Alucard." Jolene read a bit "Oh this is very bad." She looked up at Walter.

"What part was she at?" He was a tad nervous. _What in the file could set her off like that?_

"She was reading about the seals, how he was bound and how and when and why they were released." Jolene was almost as pale as Seras. "She is going to want answers. Odds are she will look for you."

"Indeed." Walter nodded

"Walter when you meet with her there are a few things to remember."Jolene said. "Do not show fear. She will read it as dishonesty right now, that you are afraid for her to learn the truth. Do not under any circumstances lie to her, ever! You have her trust to a degree; you do not want to lose it. Choose to not tell her something, do not say anything; if needs be, tell her you cannot answer that, but do not lie." Jolene warned Walter.

"I am appreciative of this briefing Jolene; what else?"Once again Walter nodded; Jolene was completely serious and concerned.

"That is it. By the time you see her; I think she will have contacted the Queen first. I need to call the Queen and warn her now."

"Why?" Walter asked surprised.

"The Queen lied to her. She has also kept back some very important information." Jolene called dialed and surprised Walter when he heard a familiar voice say pleasantly.

"Sophia what can We do for you?"

"This is not Sophia Your Majesty. It's Jolene."

"Jolene what is wrong?" The tone of voice changed.

"Blaze was just reading through Alucard's file, about the seals."

"We will await her call. Clear her office." The line went dead.

"You heard Her Majesty Walter. Let's go."

* * *

Jolene and Walter waited in his office. They heard Sophia come in. They heard the door close as it rattled the pictures in his office. Jolene jumped and closed her eyes. Walter was beginning to wonder what his wires might do to Sophia. They began to hear parts of the conversation.

"Why in the Hell did you do this? ...I asked you about it….This is my bloody life you are playing with! …What makes you think I rightly give a damn?"

"How dare she speak to the Queen with such language and with that tone?" Walter was becoming very angry. Then conversation got quieter in Sophia's office, they heard little to nothing until the end.

"Is that what you really think? You still have a great deal to learn about me and I'll be happy to educate you." The phone was hung up.

"Walter, do not confront her!" Jolene stood and blocked Walters's path ."She cannot feel any pain right now if you get in her way she will make you move, if you try to fight her one of you will die! Please let her cool off!" Jolene pleaded with Walter. He could see that she was clearly frightened and entirely serious.

"Very well I will wait. I cannot understand her behavior. To yell at The Queen, it's unthinkable!" Walter shook his head.

The front gate called to say Boss had left in MO. No one heard anything until later that evening.

* * *

"Damn that woman!" Walter exclaimed as he opened his e-mail there was a message from Sophia that simply said "See you in one week." Walter slammed his hand on his desk. "What in the bloody?" Walter was wondering as Jolene came through his door.

"Pardon the intrusion but did you get an e-mail from Blaze?"

"'The 'See you in one week' you mean?" Walter's telephone rang. "Pardon… Yes, hello? Your Majesty…As you wish, we can certainly find her….I understand…. Very well I will not fail…." He hung up. "Jolene where is she?"

"I do not know. What did Blaze say or do?"

"She apparently informed the Queen that she would be contactable in one week and that she would not leave London. She however would be impossible to find." Walter looked skeptical. He then shrugged and called in five men and gave them the assignment to find her. He called it a 'training exercise'. They did not find her.

For the next week as they did their normal missions; different teams would be assigned to find her. The longer it went the more irritated Walter became, Seras was amazed, Marie was beside herself and Jolene was quiet and contemplative.

* * *

"Commander Victoria?" Jolene knocked on Seras' door.

"Yes? Come on in Jolene. What is up did they find her?"

"No and I do not believe they will." Jolene sighed. "She is out to prove a point and she will. Commander when it comes to people on this side of the pond I would honestly say I know her better than almost any one save The Queen and a very few others who have known her longer. I have realized I do not know much at all." Jolene shrugged. "You do not seem to put off by this; I am more concerned about what happens next between Blaze and Commander Dornez. What she is doing now, it really is a cool off period for her but he is getting angrier. That cannot be good."

"No Jolene it isn't." Seras shook her head. "I can try to reason and deal with him but after that it is up to the Queen."

* * *

"Walter?" Seras called knocking on his office door.

"Come in Seras." Walter sounded tired. "What can I do for you?" He sat behind his desk mask in place, in Seras eyes it was slipping.

"I wanted to see you. First here are a few things I have remembered around the Incognito situation." Seras handed him some papers. "Second I'm worried." She sat on the couch.

"It is so damn aggravating!" Walter shook his head. "Here we are a Special Forces team who find and silence things that go bump in the day or night, and we cannot find one single woman who we know is within the boundaries of this city!" He rubbed at his head. "It is not as though she has lived here all of her life. We check all of her favorite haunts daily and or nightly we check everywhere! God that woman is trying to drive me insane!" Walter had stood and began to pace slowly.

"For what it's worth Jolene thinks that this has nothing to do with us and everything to do with the Queen." Seras said trying to soothe him.

"I agree; what she said to the Queen, the language and the tone of voice." Walter sighed and shook his head. "If she were a few years younger I would be tempted to wash her mouth out!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "You should have heard what I heard her say 'Is that what you really think? You still have a great deal to learn about me and I'll be happy to educate you.' Seras her voice was very strange." Walter sat back down.

"I can believe it" Seras nodded. " I'm just afraid she is 'dead in a ditch somewhere', to borrow a phrase from my mum."

_ Oh no. Not dead. We have to find her. Then I will kill her but we must find her alive._ Walter looked at Seras as though the thought had not crossed his mind.

"Walter this is Blaze were talking about. She will be fine. We both know it." Seras mentally kicked herself for bringing the idea up. "Third, Walter I also wanted to pick your brain about something I have experienced on a few occasions recently."

"What is that?" Walter asked trying to not see the vision of Sophia lying in a ditch covered in blood and not moving.

"I have had times where I would swear I was fighting a vampire but the thing is they have the RedLights without fangs." Seras shrugged. "Also I always see a fine mist of blood or at least that is what I have thought it was but now I think it is an aura or energy that dissipates. Do I sound crazy?" Seras actually looked a bit worried at the prospect.

Walter laughed a bit. "No you are not crazy. I have been finding them as well. They are difficult to take down however; I have noticed they have abilities in only certain areas, which can be very good for us." Walter sighed "I have been trying to figure out what they are. I at this point think it is a spell or possession. The thing is I think death is the only way to stop either them or Freaks or Midian." Walter shrugged. "I am curious as to who else has seen them, I know Bullet has."

"We need to talk to people about it. I wonder if this has something to do with this new threat." Seras cocked her head to the side. "I take it Bullet is working out well as a possible assistant?" Seras hoped.

"Very well, it is getting to morning, you should get some rest. Tomorrow night I want you to try finding Sophia."

"Ok." Seras went to her room with a smirk. _He called her Sophia. _Seras lay down in her bed and then fell into her dead sleep. Seras thought she had no more success than others when she went to look for Sophia but she nearly did.

* * *

"Bon jour Commander." It was one week later to the day that Sophia disappeared. Walter saw Marie walking down the hall with a breakfast tray.

"Marie is your Mistress here?"

"Bien Sur she left a note for me that I was to bring her a breakfast tray to her office at seven a.m. sharp today." Marie nodded to him and went her way. Walter followed.

"Bon jour Mistress!" Marie cheerfully said.

"Bon jour Marie, and you as well Walter, will you join me?" Sophia looked like nothing had ever happened. It was business as usual. Though she did look a bit beat up. Marie began to lay out the tray.

"Certainly." Walter said a bit shocked. He then noticed that there were already three servings.

"Damn! How in the, … never mind that. Call Her Majesty now!" Jolene growled as she sat down looking irritated.

"Mais bien sur Jolene." Sophia was smirking. Sophia reached over and dialed a number.

"Jolene what is going on?" Her Royal Majesties voice asked sounding tense. Sophia looked ready to laugh.

"I wouldn't know Your Majesty, save that Jolene just ordered me to call you."

"Sophia."

"Yes Your Majesty?"

"Point proved."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"Get back to work."

"Yes Your Majesty." The line went dead. Sophia stood, went over to where the food had been laid out, and had a meeting with Walter and Jolene.

* * *

Seras found Walter in his office." I have heard rumor of Sophia's return."

"She has and she was frighteningly well aware of what had happened in her absence." Walter frowned.

"Oh man I feel so stupid!" Seras groaned

"What?" Walter was taken aback.

"I bet she was listening in on the com!" Seras shook her head and laughed.

"She is too clever by half. I am glad she is on our side." Walter blinked and just shook his head.

"Are you still mad at her?" Seras worried.

"Am I angry no, less trusting; yes." Walter calmly said. Seras let it go there.


	8. Of Shades and Knights

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have and interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_**Italics**__ are thoughts. "Thoughts projected."

* * *

_

**Of shades and knights REV

* * *

**

After the funeral and Sophia's disappearance life seemed to pass in a blur. With missions and new training regimens there was hardly time to think. Only now Walter could sit in his workshop thinking about guns, a pleasurable pastime on its own. Currently he had a specific someone in mind two actually. These weapons needed for both women needed to be as unique as those whom they would grace. He was also awaiting inspiration.

It had been a very pleasant surprise to discover that all of the Crew here had military backgrounds. All had also seen action prior to this working with Sophia. _Infuriating woman_ It meant much less training and happily was making life for Seras much easier.

_ Hmm it is cute. Seras has taken to wearing the Specs given to her by some anonymous Crewman._ Walter looked at the box sitting on his table it was wrapped in brightly colored paper. With little effort he had found the manufacturer of her now trade mark shades. _She used to give Alucard a hard time about his. _He bought her a box. _They must think us a strange store from the order._ Walter had actually found a style that would fit his 'nephew' perfectly. He looked at his watch. Sundown was two hours ago. He liked the mind link they, or Seras with his permission, had created. It made things easier.

"_Seras_?"

_ "Yes Walter?"_

_ "Can you come to my workshop?"_ He smiled.

_ "Sure give me two minutes"_ Seras teased him; Walter always seemed to be anywhere in two minutes no matter what. She wondered why Walter wanted to see her about in his workshop. He was up to something that was for sure. Seras came through the door to his lab never bothered to open it, but used it all the same. "Heya Walter! What's up?"

"You are in a good mood this evening." He smiled at her. "How is Captain Tyg?" Seras simply blushed. "I have a small gift for you." Seras was always so excited by surprises. It really was a joy to watch her. Yes she really was like his favorite niece. He saw Seras far more often. She was his family.

"Oh really, where is it? Is it a new gun?" Seras's eyes opened wide and sparkled as she almost bounced. _Walter always does the sweetest things for me_. Walter handed her the box.

Seras took it to unwrap it, she looked at it all over like a child. Walter smiled broadly, to him this was priceless. She tried to unwrap it gently trying to be calm. It didn't last for long. Finally she just tore the wrapping paper off. Walter laughed a little. "Walter! How did you? Oh thank you! I love you! I have been so worried that these would break! Alucard's always were! You are so sweet! I so have to do something really special for you! You are just the best!!" Now Seras did bounce and gave Walter a hug.

"I am glad you like them." He smiled more "Honestly Seras with as excited and happy you get, it makes me smile. You do not need to do anything for me."

"Oh but I will Walter Dornez just you wait! I will! Oh gosh I'm sorry, I have to run, I gotta drill the troops! Thank you!"

"I will see you later Seras. I am glad you like them." He laughed as she left. It was a breath of fresh air to see her like that. Police Girl revisited. _Definitely a new gun for her, she needs one. She has taken to close in combat; the Halconnen is becoming a problem. She is strong enough, a modified Shot gun, short barrel. There is promising start, how about a set, _**"YES!!"** _That is it I can see them now: A good cherry wood stock, similar to Sophia's, short barrel, option safe single or fully automatic, Twelve gauge, Twenty to Thirty rounds per mag. The rounds… there should be many specialty ones for her brand of 'fun.' Of course the basics as well, double ott buck, silver slug, and flame thrower, silver bolo rounds with some of my left over strands of mono wire, flechette, and thirteen millimeter explosive. "_It will be perfect for her! She needs many options." Walter stroked the handmade box that held the two custom made guns for Sophia. "Wait that's it that's what was missing in this set for Sophia; two big guns just aren't enough, several smaller ones she can conceal about herself. With the way she likes to hide things including knives she will be much more likely to wear the guns." Walter was now very pleased with himself.

* * *

Jolene went to Sophia's office looking a bit confused, shaking her head over a file.

"Jolene, turn yourself around. I hate it when you look like that." Did Sophia ever hate it, that expression never boded well for her day.

"Sorry Boss, but I can't oblige you this time, unless of course, you can explain this away." Jolene held a file out to Sophia.

Sophia opened it looked through it very quickly. "Ok looks like a good recruit. He is a gunsmith, who could help Walter as he plays mad scientist or temperamental artist in his workshop or lab; I think Bullet is also working with him. Good experience on several areas. Well trained and traveled. Oh side note, those whom are a part of the move need to get ready. Grumpy is finishing ahead of schedule; I need him on Site B. Got it?"

"I have it Boss." Jolene made notes. "There are a few things missing from the file, rather important things."

"Ok, eventually we are also going to send people out to investigate off island as well; we must know what we need and get it for them; papers, all of it, for both the Hellsing and the Terror divisions. I want picture ID's with the electronic strip. I do mean for everyone in the organization not just the travelers."

"Boss focus on the folder in front of you please." Jolene sounded, and was, exasperated.

"What oh sorry; knighted by the Queen. No name?" Sophia asked. "No Picture?"

"Bingo." Jolene answered "You see my problem."

"Yes I do Jolene" Sophia shook her head. "That is just plain weird." Sophia reached for the intercom on her desk, she paused a moment then pushed the combination _Walter is the one person who is most likely to know_. He was also her favorite information source, though things had cooled after her disappearance. Sophia did not want to go to him overly often now. She had broken his trust and knew it. Sophia waited for him to answer.

Walter startled a bit. He had been off in his own little world of guns and holsters. "Yes?"

"Hi Walter, this is Sophia I hope that I am not disturbing you."

"Not in the least. _I had just been thinking of you_ What can I do for you?"

"Can you come up to my office? I need some aid on something that just hit my desk." _This paperwork is going to be cut down and quick. Then there will be a huge bonfire!_

"Of course, no problem I will be there in two minutes." Walter finished tidying up and went to her office. As he had thought about her and her fighting style he decided that yes indeed it would amuse him to make several smaller guns to match the bigger ones for her. Their holsters were another thing giving him difficulties. They had to be as unique as the women wearing them. Seras could be fairly straight forward, her contours and slight frame being the possible challenge. With Sophia she moved around greatly it had to move with her. It also needed to fit her slight frame and handle her big guns. Eventually to be adjusted to hold the smaller ones as well. Maybe a rig would be best for her, one that could be made interchangeable, and some of its parts used separately. Walter shook his head things had become a bit chilly between the two of them, it was partially his fault. _The way she spoke to the Queen…_ He raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Come in Walter." Sophia had promised that she would not let him catch her unaware again. It left her flustered. _When I'm flustered around him stupid things just come out of my mouth. Seras and I are alike in that, when flustered open mouth, and insert foot._

"How may I help you Sophia? Hello Jolene." He smiled at both women. _Sophia looks good in that emerald green color. I'll bet it is a black seam today._

"I have a rather odd personnel file here. Can you be of some help?" Sophia handed him the file.

Walter looked through it. It did not take him long at all to realize that it was the personnel file for his 'Nephew'. The Queen worked fast and had been thorough. Oh great, his youngest brother was to be his father. _If he says anything too embarrassing I will kill him. This could be a fate worse than death!_ "Name and picture missing, I see." He looked at Sophia. "I believe this to be the file of my nephew. It looks correct. He was named for me Walter Dornez. There was rumor he is to transfer in. As to a picture, find one of me when I was around twenty five or so." He handed back the file to Sophia. He walked over to the water pitcher that was always there._ Please let me handle this right. I have not lied to her._ "It isn't that odd of a clerical situation. When someone works for the Crown in sensitive areas the file is sent this way if there is someone in command who will recognize the person. Yours would look much the same I'm sure."_ Now there is an idea how do I get it?_

"Nifty," Sophia said "It will be a family affair." Sophia wrote the name in the file.

Walter coughed a bit on the water he was drinking. _O if only, well she'll find out. I wonder who is supposed to tell her. Her Majesty I am sure._

"Walter, are you ok?" Sophia looked at him. He nodded "So are there any pictures of you so I can get a look at the new man?" Sophia smiled. She was trying to be friendly, and she was curious as to what Walter used to look like.

Walter grinned "Actually there may be a few in the office. There are several photo albums." Walter looked for one.

"You will have to ogle for me Sophia. I got to take care of this." Jolene got up and walked towards the door.

"That reminds me Jolene, has he pulled his head out and proposed? If not I suggest you come up with the idea for 'a night to remember'. I'll foot the bill so pull out all the stops. Or I could take a few of the Crew to see him and ask him what his intentions are." All said with a very wicked smile on Sophia's face.

"No. I will not. You will not, and you will not or I will quit!" Both ladies were quite serious.

"Then Jolene, I suggest you don't dish it out if you can't take it. I'm just more obvious, and evil." The smile became truly wicked.

"Yes Boss." Jolene went out the door.

"Dare I ask?" Walter was curious "Desk or fireside?"

"Old photo albums … desk, I'd die if anything happened to them."

"As you wish" Walter brought the album over to her desk.

"The other is Jolene and everyone else is of the opinion that I have no personal life ie.. no lovers. So they think I need to find one or they need to find one for me." Sophia shrugged her shoulders.

"So why not take a lover, I cannot imagine you would have any difficulty in that area." _Oh my, did I just say that? Yes I did. Look at the album. Not this again._ Walter's pulse rose a bit.

"Thank you Walter that is very flattering to hear, from you." Sophia swallowed. "I just did not grow up in an atmosphere that tolerated acting that way. Only marriage was acceptable. I have very rarely taken a lover. As to marriage, I have every intention of being very careful before I become that involved with a man again.

_ She was married before, it must have ended nastily. _

"He must be able to understand about certain things." Sophia blinked. "Is that you?" _I would fall into his bed in a moment! _She blinked she looked from the photo to his face. _He was hot, still is._ "Well what do you know, once a handsome man always a handsome man, in your case." Sophia murmured with appreciation. _Ok miss obvious. Why don't you just bat your eyelashes and drop your hanky while you're at it._

"Why thank you my lady." Walter smiled and gave her a slight bow _She started it. It's my move. Any time we get close…it starts._ He took her hand over the desk and kissed it. His pulse quickened.

_Why do I have to be so attracted to him he isn't the first man to kiss my hand. _Sophia smiled. _He is the first one where I felt it in my toes. Besides after the disappearance he must think I'm a brat, I am sure he heard what I said to his beloved Queen. I like her but she is still sneaky. Of course that is the pot calling the kettle black._

Walter put up the album. "Sophia since I am here I would like to be sure you preferred a hip holster for your main guns, for missions and the like."

"Yes why?" Sophia stood and came around the desk and leaned on the corner. _Oh no this again, instant fight. _ "Do you think I should have something else?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Honestly you should have both hip and shoulder." Walter thought back to his talk with Jolene. "You cannot go around unarmed anymore."

"Walter I am not unarmed!" Sophia frowned at him balked at the idea. "I am perfectly able to defend myself. Need I prove it to you even in a skirt?"

Walter sighed. _That could be very entertaining. Stop that! _"Sophia, please allow me, as you like demonstrations so much." _I do not believe I just said that._ Walter went across the room from her. "Lady if you would be so kind as to put on your jacket?" _I was right black seam._

Sophia did as she was asked. _I deserved that shot and accept it. I was right he is still angry and offended. _"Ok, Walter now what do I do?"

"Just walk to the door if you please." He was all business; he had to be a bit careful right now. He was wearing his 'practice wires' which were less likely to do damage. Still his blood pumped faster. _I hope she does not panic. She won't panic, not her._ All of his senses had sharpened, this was new."Bang!"

As soon as he said that Sophia turned then she stopped, dead. She knew what had happened. _Damn he's good! I didn't even get a chance to drop. _Walter looked mildly pleased with himself. He had every reason to. He had Sophia in his wires. She did not panic, she was a bit breathless but that was it. She looked at Walter she saw his confidence. _I really want him. This could be big trouble._

"If this had been a gun you would be dead." He had actually seen and registered all of her movements as well as the sound of her breathing and her shoe's friction on the rug he still was. "You need a longer range weapon. Walk towards me, slowly." Sophia nodded._ She is in my wires and is not afraid. She is a predator. She moves like a big cat._ "Now as I was saying you should have both. One for your upper body for when people seeing your guns would be inappropriate… WOAH!!!" Once Walter retracted his wires and Sophia was close enough she exercised a knee flex and drop on Walter and down he went. He knew that it was at training speed and strength but he was on the ground and she stood over him.

"Oh Walter I'm sorry, instinct took over, I couldn't override it. Did I hurt you?" Sophia offered him her hand. _Oh great now what is he going to think of you? Instinct, hah! A vulgar American who has no self control and lashes out like some sort of sore loser!_

"Well.." To Walter all of the emotions showed in both her voice and eyes. He heard and saw differences normally he would have missed. Walter was surprised when he looked up at her. He wanted to make her feel better. "I am just fine. Your instinct is good as are your reflexes. You surprised but did not hurt me. I should have expected that. One point for each of us shall we say?" He took her hand._ I am so tempted to pull you down here with me._

"Walter, I can see it in your eye. You are thinking of being cheeky. What would it look like if someone came in?" She was still a bit breathless. _Not to mention if I wind up in your lap I'll kiss you, personal policy or no!_

_Currently I do not think I care. I also am quite sure you would enjoy it. Oh well. _Walter nodded and got to his feet. He brushed himself off and went back to business. "So one holster for your hips and one for your chest as well," He cocked his head to one side. "I could easily make one that you can wear under your skirt." He was looking at the hem of her skirt. _Eyes up!_

"Ok you are the expert I trust you and your is something I wanted to ask of you, a favor." Sophia backed up a bit and went to a closet.

"What can I do for you?" He followed to her desk. _A favor? how curious._

"I was wondering if you would be willing to make twin pistols that could be used by these hand trace's both left and right. They must be very light and very concealable. It is likely the most important favor I could ask of you." Sophia's voice and eyes spoke volumes at least briefly. This was **that** important and she trusted him to do it. "Feel free to pull out all the stops; actually I would appreciate it if you did. Think of it as a challenge if you like. I know your skill and I need all of it in these guns." Sophia was behind her mask again but for a moment he saw the absolute importance of this to her.

"I am honored you would ask. You know I have a weakness for a good challenge. _Figuring out you and discovering anything about your past is proving to be a considerable one. But then I did discover something new. _Are there any other specs?"

"Both nine millimeter, spare clips. Just the usual I guess." Sophia smiled at him it was warm and real. "I really appreciate this."

"It is my pleasure Sophia I will finish things for your use first understand?" _That is a new smile. I want to see it again. The rig then these guns._

"Oh sure, there is another way around our gun argument." Sophia was wearing her wicked smile.

"Oh and that is?"_ Just what are you up to? _

She leaned forward in a conspiratorial fashion. If even one button had been undone Walter would have learned much more about Sophia. "Teach me to use wires like you do."

Walter smiled. "Only if you're a very good girl." He said smoothly and taped her nose with his finger. He then turned and left. _I cannot believe that I just said or did that. Maybe my 'nephew' might be more willing to teach you how._

_ Walter you have no idea how good I can be especially at being naughty! Maybe there could be something? No it was a harmless flirtation, and I know it.

* * *

_

Seras found Anderson, she could sense him coming she made herself one with a shadow. She quite literally wanted to get the drop on him this time.

Anderson was having a very bad night. He felt something sting his cheek, then his nose knocking off his glasses, and then he was stung on the forehead. His hands went up to defend his face. The next thing he was aware of he was hit hard and solidly in his chest knocking him down. When he hit, the breath was knocked from him. He felt the weight on his chest remain for only a moment more but when it moved he realized his hands were bound. Then he knew what was up. His throat stung as it had done before.

"Monster! Hells Bitch! Concubine o' tae Devil!" He yelled as he opened his eyes and sat up. It was a four foot bull whip that bound his hands. He saw her curvy silhouette and saw her again enjoying his blood sensuously from her fingers in a very alluring way, she licked him off herself.

He heard her giggle "Make sure you have that with you next time I see you Whipping Boy!"

Anderson began to get up and charge her.

Seras shot him in the left knee. She was wearing only her 'cat' suit, in the dark without his glasses she could have been naked and Anderson thought at first she might be. "I'm sure new thoughts of me mixed with the old ones will haunt you for a while! Have fun." Then she shot him in his head.

Anderson vowed _aye I'm keepn tae whip. I swear I'll use it on her. I will then thrust a bayonet through her black heart for the way she mocks me.

* * *

_

Walter was getting more and more aggravated. Each time he was sure he had the FREAK club pinned down it wasn't._ I wonder if I can find one on line. ._ He laughed at himself. _Well it is worth a try I guess. Well let's see what if anything else I can scare up_. Walter patrolled and found a true vampire and half a dozen of his ghouls. It was actually a decent work out and he appreciated it. He even thanked the vampire just before he ashed him. Later in his written report he would note that the battle raised his pulse and when he had the expected adrenaline rush, once again all of his senses became clearer, and more heightened. It was a young vampire and while inexperienced he was quite strong, unusually so. His own boost not only helped him defeat him but also allowed to notice the oddness of the vampire. The half dozen ghouls were normal for ghouls. He was also fairly certain that what he and Seras suspected was true; the red mist effect was an energy source. Where did it go?

* * *

Sophia was relaxing in one of the public sitting rooms looking over percentages. When she disappeared Sophia was still working. Where she was and how she lived allowed for creating new contacts, refreshing old ones, and quite a bit of fun that no one here would ever expect. Walter had just stepped in the sitting room looking for a book when Seras walked in. "Thanks Sophia! It worked great! Where can I get another one?"

"What? Oh those, mail order. That's where I got the first one. Knowing you I ordered more. Look in your office closet. There should be one in there wrapped up in brown paper. They are Egyptian made."

"Excellent!" Seras walked out giggling.

Blaze shook her head with a smile.

"Do I want to know?" Walter asked.

"It's a four foot bull whip for her 'Whipping Boy'." Blaze snickered wondering if Seras would like a few tips on the use and care of.

_She is encouraging this?_ Walter just blinked. Alucard he would expect this of but Sophia?

_Hang it! Just as I thought!_ Blaze silently cursed. She lost her smirk.

"May I ask about the frown?" Walter asked with a cocked eyebrow. Sophia was infamous for showing as much emotion as he did.

"It looks as though we are experiencing a higher rate of magical nastiness now, new more powerful covens amongst other things, not all friendly either. This will be problematic. If you will excuse me I need to make some phone calls. If you want I can leave the files for you to look over. It is under Hellsing's MOS."

"Yes I would appreciate it. Sometimes I think we all forget that Vampires and FREAKS are not our only business." Walter rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "Is the growth of the true vampire population in there?"

"No. This is focused on other areas. The annoying vampire issue we have covered. It is the other that needs attention." Sophia said." Anyhow, here are the files, I'd say enjoy but… Oh cripes! I almost forgot. Do you know where they do the Round Table thing? There is one in a few days, I'm required to attend."

* * *

"Seras will you please join me in my office? I am sorry to disturb you so early but..." Walter had just finished the files he had acquired from Sophia it made him unhappy.

"It's ok Walter I am not all that tired or sleepy." Seras phased up to his office. "What is going on?"

"First I have discovered something about Sophia's past. She let it slip when I was in her office earlier." Walter was looking pleased with himself.

"Sophia, let something slip? Whoa so what was it?" Seras sat forward on her chair.

"She was married." Walter slightly frowned. "I do not think the end was pleasant. What she said was 'I just did not grow up in an atmosphere that tolerated acting that way. Only marriage was acceptable. I have very rarely taken a lover. As to marriage, I have every intention of being very careful before I become that involved with a man again.'

"What were the two of you talking about?" Seras openly gawked.

"It was because of an exchange between her and Jolene." As to the business for which I called you here for I just got some files from Sophia I find very disturbing. She has had someone do some studies about other things 'supernatural'; all of the activity is up across the board. We have been far too focused on only one area." Walter sighed.

"That must have been an interesting exchange." Seas took the files and went over them quickly. "Oh wow, Walter my area of knowledge is Vampire and FREAK not the rest. I am sure I have a lot to learn." Seras looked worried. "Besides I thought we just dealt with what Sophia calls bothersome vampires. The rest if we happened by it."

"Seras I have a question; do you not know what Hellsing stands for? By that I mean the name?"

"I thought it was just about the last name of the blood line." Seras shrugged.

Walter sighed. "With all that has been going on I guess we have forgotten to go over the basics. Each letter of the name represents a word in the name of our organization. Hellsing is **H**er **E**ternally **L**oyal **L**egion of **S**upernatural and **I**mmortal **N**ight **G**uard. Do you see?"

"Yes I do now. All of this falls into the supernatural category easily." Seras took a deep breath and then looked at Walter "So is there a Hellsing 101 I can read?"

"Actually yes there is." Walter smiled.

"So why or when did Hellsing start just going after vampires?"

"When Integra took over." Walter sighed wishing he had been more careful of her knowledge set. "Another thing Seras, I believe that we are correct in the thought that the 'Red Mist' effect is an energy source."

"Well at least we know that much." Seras sighed. "Now to figure out does it go away, or does go to someone or something."

"That is a very good question. Let's add to the list where does it come from?"

* * *

In the next several days Walter and Seras noticed a pickup of activity in the house, almost all of it within the library. Walter went in and was shocked at the numbers of people there. A woman came up to him with a similar look on her face as Walter had. "Pardon me what is going on, who are you, and on whose authority are you here?" Walter calmly demanded.

"Research, Jazz, Queen through Blaze." She then smiled. "You must be one of the Hellsing divisions Co-Commanders, Commander Walter Dornez?"

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you Jazz, _Hmm married. What am I thinking? _Interesting Call, this is the research division I expect." He cocked an eyebrow.

"That would be us, Bookworms!" Jazz laughed. It was pretty. "Currently we each have a list of topics to work on and knowing that this place won't be open to us forever, we are getting the most amount of research done in the shortest period of time." She took a tablet computer from a young man and looked over it, then nodded. "You're on the right track. Keep after it, grab a frame for pix."

Walter was looking around at this part of the operation. Much like the construction site there was a controlled chaos, it was very efficient. "Jazz if you would like I have spent years in this library. I may be able to aid your duties."

"We accept your offer." Jazz looked at him gratefully. "There is so much here! You combined with the tablets and frames, madness!" She yelled to get everyone's attention. "Hey Bookworms, We have the library guru here!" She pointed to Walter. "This is Commander Walter Dornez also Angel, Commander here are the Bookworms." Walter found himself warmly welcomed and quickly put to work. He found this environment to be stimulating and enjoyable. With their questions he remembered a great deal more than he realized he had learned. Over the years he had done research or just been educated in many of the supernatural areas. Walter would find himself in the library or responding to question right up to when Integra moved back in.

"Where is the most beautiful Bookworm? Oh, heya Commander!" Came from a Crewman as he stepped in.

"Ozzy, stop that!" A Bookworm named Jade scolded as she quickly went to him.

"Hello Ozzy I see that Sophia allows fraternization between the divisions."

"Allows for it? She encourages it. I am looking to getting to the new HQ. My rotations won't be such a nuisance. It will hopefully make it easier to get this one to agree to marry me." He smiled and gave Jade a squeeze.

The library went silent. "Ozzy? What was that?" Jade looked at him wide eyed in shock. She even dropped her tablet.

Walter caught it saying "He hopes to convince you to marry him" Walter mildly said with a touch of a smile.

Ozzy held up a ring. "So beautiful what do you think? Can you put up with me forever?" He gave her a rouges smile.

"Yes! You know I can!" Jade threw herself into his arms.

Walter backed off and placed the tablet on a table. There were shouts of "congratulations, God Bless, 'bout time" and several others. That exploded around him. He looked on the scene and gave a genuine smile then left.

Seras came across the entry to him. "Walter what is going on?"

He laughed. "The people are the research division of the Crew, The Bookworms, and I got to aid in a marriage proposal." He shook his head.

"Oh cool who?"

"Ozzy and Jade."

"Wow good for them. I hope to find that. God Bless them."

"I agree Seras, indeed I do. You and the good Captain Tyg seem on the right track."

"True now we just got to find your lady." Seras Smiled. "Oh tell Sophia if you see her that seven is perfect I'll meet her at the car."

"And where are the two of you going?"

"Out." Seras smiled at him.

"Where?" He looked at Seras. "Someone here needs to know just in case."

"Ok were going dancing. Look under Arcadia in my phone book. But only if it's an emergency."

Walter nodded. _They seem to do this fairly often. They must have a lot of fun._ Walter caught himself picturing Sophia doing some of the moves that were popular now, he shook the image out of his head, or he tried to.


	9. And Round We Go

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have and interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_Italics are thoughts "Sent or projected thoughts."_

** -Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

_

* * *

_

**And Round we go REV

* * *

**

"Walter what think you of the new HQ?" Sophia asked.

"I do hope it will come with maps." It was huge, it dwarfed Hellsing house but it looked somewhat familiar. "This is a large estate the Queen has given you." He watched and listened to Sophia carefully determined to discover how she came about all of the resources she apparently had access to. As far out of town as this was it was good they were creating sub-bases to work from for the emergency first responders. They were just waiting for the SUV order to arrive.

"Yes it is. The Queen didn't give it to me Walter. The maps are a good idea; I'll mention it to Jolene." Sophia sighed. "I wonder if the stable could still be used for horses. I have always wanted to own one of my own."

* * *

"Oh great it's that bloody Yankee bitch." A large construction crew member growled. "Why in the Hell am I plagued by your face and annoying ways?" He walked over to Sophia. There were many who wondered at the sight.

Walter's blood began to race. Once again his senses sharpened, then he caught a few snickering Crewmen. _I'll wait to decapitate this git_.

"Well if it isn't the jackass Limey who spouts bull and can't believe that a woman's place is not always in a kitchen or bed. Frankly you're more likely to be working in my kitchen before I work in yours and if I ever see you near my bed you are a dead man!" Sophia said calmly but with equal emphasis.

"Hah! That explains why you can't find a man who will have you! You can't cook and they can't get past your mouth! Maybe you should use it to do more things, other than to order hard working men around while you play at construction!"

"Trust me I know how to and am very good at …cooking. I know that the rest of the Crew works hard, you are only one complaining. If you spend this much time complaining around the women you're with they must charge you extra." Sophia had scored with one that shocked every one. "So you had just better accept the fact that I will only have the best most trustworthy Crew on this site, which means the best Foreman, which means **you**!" She glared up at him.

"I gotta choice?" The burly man asked with a snarl.

"No. You don't!" Sophia growled back then she smiled. "So where are we at? I have someone for you to meet." Sophia indicated towards Walter.

"I would bet at one hundred percent on that last shot about the charging. You got me with that one! On the building; the plans are here. I looked at them and the desired time schedule. I saw that between budget for labor and location that we would have this site go twenty four seven. We got a good start, the assessments came in positively. All furnishings and other trappings out, and put in a very controlled storage area. At this point you can move in way ahead of schedule. Give me four days, the decorators are here and doing their thing the day after that, ok six days to be safe."

"Excellent. Commander Walter Dornez, Chief Foreman cum PM Edward Mc Lain, otherwise known as The Angel of Death and Grumpy, respectively." Grumpy offered his hand to Walter.

"Commander," was all that Grumpy said to Walter. Walter knew that he was being very carefully appraised. It was becoming annoying, this happened when he met someone who knew Sophia longer than he, especially if the person was male

Walter got a text message and missed the next volley. But then when he looked back Sophia acted frustrated with Grumpy. "What are you going soft in the head and need to have your job explained to you, or are you just going senile? You are what? Five hundred and two now?"

"Seven hundred thank you very much, missy! I do not need a wet behind the ears whelp who claims she can…COOK telling me my job!"

"Yeah, Yeah! So call them in so I can talk to them." Grumpy did just that as he and Sophia walked closer to the manor.

Walter responded to the message and when he looked up he saw Grumpy coming in his direction.

"Commander, I figured that you may want an explanation."

"I will admit to curiosity. From what I have seen and learned of Sophia you are indeed a very fortunate man."

"True, I guess it's because I was her first Foreman this side of the pond, I'm sure you understand with what happened." Grumpy looked embarrassed.

"Actually I have no idea what you are talking about." Walter calmly replied. Grumpy looked at Walter as though he had grown another head and turned orange.

"You have no idea? You must, the joke, the accident, the trial, we pulling our heads from our collective arse." Grumpy sounded as though he expected Walter to remember something. "You really don't know?"

"No, Sophia is not terribly forthcoming with information about her self." Walter was annoyed. "I personally have had nothing to do with the construction industry. That should, I hope make it clear to you that I do not know and why."

"Yea that does, sorry Commander. Come with me there are a few others on site that were there. It's easier to tell the story if there are others around." Grumpy shook his head.

Walter curious about this when he realized that as it went to trial, and he could do more research there. His head shot up, he was startled when he felt his phone buzz again. "I am afraid that I must take a rain check on this story, it was three years ago?"

"Yes Commander."

"I'll look up the court transcript, pardon me Grumpy." Walter then walked quickly to Sophia. "Your meeting has been moved up. We need to go now, and yes you must sit in the back."

"Feh! I sense impending boredom." Sophia sighed.

_Sophia, being herself at the Round Table, boring is not an adjective that I would choose._ Walter smirked.

* * *

"So did they move up the meeting as a test? How nice must I play?" Sophia asked resignation in her voice.

_That was not a pretty tone_. "Start out nice, see how they play, then use your best judgment from there. Yes the time move is a test." Walter was very glad for his training at just that moment. He looked in the rearview mirror to speak to her but saw Sophia straightening her stockings. He noted that the right one looked as if it had snagged on something numerous times. Walter quickly looked back to the road. He had never seen Integra do any thing like that. _Sophia wears real stockings._ He noted.

"So how stuffy are these men?" Sophia straightened her skirt realizing that if Walter had looked back at the wrong moment… her cheeks went pink. She shifted in her seat.

"Very stuffy, especially when they are at the Round Table." Walter kept his eyes carefully on the road. _This Old Dog had best be careful, maybe when I look like a pup again…what am I thinking?_ He made himself stop that thought right there.

* * *

"Alright everyone, we have business lets get started shall we?" Several people gathered around a large table and sat "So where shall we begin?"

"Communications are doing well nothing to report. Everyone knows what we want them to and nothing more."

"Law enforcement is a bit tricky, that should be sussed out soon." There were several raised eyebrows.

"Ok anyone, where is Alucard?" People looked at their newest member. "Alucard is one wild card I want to deal with. Any reported sightings?"

"No. However the Incognito fight took more out of him than previously thought. I believe that he has gone to ground to 'recharge'."

"Very well, that is good reasoning. I can think of a few locations he could go to. None of them are accessible to us. Does any one know what the Iscariot are doing now?"

"They are attempting to make inroads in England, London specifically." Many rolled their eyes. The one at the head glared. "They may be hunting the Seal energy. Also it looks as though our man is not the only one absorbing it."

"Lovely, well just watch them for now. See who else is absorbing, we knew of the possibility. Where are Bernadette and his Geese?"

"Still in Uganda."

"Good last thing we need is him poking up somewhere unexpected, especially now!" All nodded.

"Chip production?"

"Buenos Aries is still a viable area, its going well. They still do not realize that there are slight differences."

"Good." Everyone nodded.

"Last bit of business and last time on the table I'm sure; Hellsing?"

"Integra is in prison awaiting trial." There were many snickers. The person at the head of the table narrowed their eyes.

"I hear a 'but' in your voice." Everyone got very quiet.

"Yes. There has been activity at the estate. There seem to be small groups doing the work. There are also unconfirmed reports that Seras Victoria survived and is 'working' for someone. Walter Dornez disappeared from the hospital; he has been seen at Helsing house. There are also unconfirmed reports that the Queen may be or has resurrected Hellsing, with the distinction between family 'Helsing' and organization 'Hellsing'. I am working to get someone in there. It is much harder to get staff in."

"Right, I see. Let's flush out Alucard. Damn Jackass. Help that vampire in Spain to the idea of revenge; the threat of offing Alucard's friend and his childe should work. So who is in charge? I need their weaknesses so we can own them or influence them." Their voice was unpleasant.

"That is unknown as of yet. There is a 'Round Table Meeting today. I am expecting news from that."

"Two minutes after you get it I had better get it!" They growled and flipped the table. "Why has that Old Battle Axe not died or given her crown to her idiot son? Him we can control! Everyone out! Michael stay!" People scattered.

"Yes?" Michael approached his boss with care.

"Where is It?"

"I do not know yet."

"Fucking Find It!"

"I have hunters everywhere."

"Damn! I said it time and time again; 'don't make It. It is a mistake. It will back fire.' God Damn Idiots made It anyway!" They began to pace.

"Why is It so important?" Michael prepared to die. _Why in the hell did I choose now to ask?_

"Because It is the weapon likely to be the one thing that can kill Alucard, or at the least render him useless. However, if Alucard gets his hands on it he could use It to free himself permanently, if he realized it. Then destroy it or worse. That weapon is almost all magic and he could use it against all of us. Bernadette might just be able to put two and two together should he and the weapon and Alucard cross paths, him and his Damned sight! Now do you understand? I have It, Bernadette, and Alucard floating around, two of the three 'somewhere'." There was a knock at the door.

"What?" The newest member looked in.

"I just have confirmed reports that The Angel of Death is back at work, and as quick as ever. A few have said 'almost like he shed fifty years."

"Thank you my dear." There was a quiet pause. The voice nearly purred now. "Thank you indeed. You may go." She ran. Michael heard his boss begin to laugh. "I planted it one hundred and fifty years ago! Could it be working now? Could some one have found it?" They shook their head. "They have no idea! It would take a damned good researcher to find it now, it was obvious then. The Queen would have asked him and of course he would kneel his John Bullish Arse down and say yes to his beloved Queen. Alucard must show up fairly soon. Or his precious Angel of Death will meet his namesake. I want to know who the researcher is who found it. They could either be useful or dangerous."

* * *

Walter escorted Sophia in. All looked, discretely of course at the newest member, the Integra replacement. There were few who noticed the change of Walter's gloves, of them fewer knew what meant. He held the chair for Sophia as she sat. He could already see this was going to be fun.

"Thank you Walter." Her voice sounded so small. She smiled up at him.

This was a new look on her and a new game: _So we are playing the nervous whelp are we, let me help it will be fun_ "It is always my pleasure Dame Ashton." He gave her a small encouraging smile and squeeze on her hand. It was gone quickly, yet caught by all.

Sir Irons the Head of the Round Table smiled. _She is so small, so delicate, these blokes will eat her alive hmm. Did I just see Walter …? _He thought quickly. "Dame Ashton it is good to finally see you in person. Walter? Perhaps you would be willing to stay with her. I do not believe that she is aware of our ways, having now joined us." He looked at Walter over her head with '_you may need to protect her_' look.

Walter wanted to laugh. He gave an '_I understand look_' He then bent down to Sophia. "If you do not mind Dame Ashton? I would be happy to do so … for you." he said just loud enough for the others to hear.

"Oh no I am glad to have you here." Sophia had on an '_I am so nervous what do I do How do I keep from looking like a fool' _look on her face. She looked back at the others at the table.

_She must have had this look on the entire time; we walked in together my being tall and these chairs are huge she only looks smaller, and low heels today_ If Walter did not know better he would fall for it; hook, line, and sinker. As it was he could not help but feel more protective, he was sure that he showed it. Where the feeling was coming from he didn't know. Walter honestly could not decide if he was amused or if he felt sorry for the knights. He actually did feel sorry for some of them, but this was going to be fun. _Here come the last. She'll make dog food of these two_. Both were likely to paint big targets on themselves and draw her fire.

_Well here we go._ Sophia thought and blinked.

Walter tried to step behind the chair but Sophia wanted him a bit closer. _I get a better seat._ He stood only half hidden by the enormous chair and easily at hand. It did amuse him how some of the members were reacting. He knew them all, some knew him by reputation. He looked down then went and got her a glass of water. Sophia smiled up at him. _That I am so attentive to her is making them more than a might nervous. _There were a few here like him, still active and remained dangerous. Some who may actually try something, Walter remained alert. Oh to be here again when he is young. It would not be nearly as fun. The trap will have already been sprung. Of course if even one were to try anything either Sophia or he could show him the error of his ways. _I would be doing them a favor by being the first one to get them._ His wires would be quicker, less painful. This was a rather amusing musing to him.

"My fellow knights you are nearly late. Not a good showing for our newest member." Sir Irons, the current Head of the Order scolded playfully.

_A good show for me and maybe for a few others as well._ Walter could not help but think.

"I do hope you will pardon us Sir…" The rotund knight's face begun to color.

"This is Countess Dame Sophia Ashton, She is replacing Sir Integra." Introduced Sir Irons as he motioned for them to take their seat. "We were about to do more formal introductions. Do sit down."

The tension in the air was thick; this knight knew Sophia and was not a fan of hers Walter prepared for the worst. _Countess Ashton? _Walter had never seen anyone react like this to her. His blood began to pump faster.

"Oh I'll introduce this American …Witch." He spat, another word was clearly implied. Walter's eyes narrowed. "As if that Sir Integra wasn't bad enough, at least she was an Englishwoman! This American Witch is an insult, a pox and disgrace to our noble and sacred institution! She is no lady! Neither does she deserve the title of Knight of This Realm!" The other knights looked between their long time comrade and this slight girl whom he was lashing out at with so much hate and malice in his tone. "As I said she is no lady, she spends all of her time alone… surrounded… with common laboring men. She is nothing more than a dirty, little construction laborer, or …something!"

At that Sophia's face colored and she looked down. Walter did not know what was going on but he saw some of the men look uncomfortable. He looked down and saw her color. They probably thought it was a maidens blush and embarrassment. Walter knew it was a killer's flush of anger and bid for control. He clenched his hands behind his back. Faster the blood moved through his veins.

"She is not worthy to sit in this building, much less this table!!"

Walter had heard enough _I will show him what happens when such foul things are even implied!_ He brought his hands from behind his back and began the familiar gesture to pull his wires. Sophia looked up and laid her hand gently on his. He stopped, all saw this and heaved a breath of relief, though Walter's face and eyes still frightened them. Walter made a decision. _Now, and always after this, my hands will not be where or as the butler's hands sit_. For now he let them fall to his sides. He could still hear the blood pumping with the adrenaline.

"**SIR **you are out of order, you **Will **take your seat, and you will do so **now**!" Sir Irons knew Walter; he did not know how that petite woman stopped him with a touch because every time he had seen that look in the Angel of Death's eye something happened; at least a show of ability with his wires, it was as his grandsons called '_go time'_.

"Not so long as that American witch sits at this table!" The Portly Knight bellowed red in the face.

Sophia sighed it was, sad sounding like a breeze then she stood with supernatural grace. _Here it comes. I wonder what she has up her sleeve now. _Walter thought amused and in wonder of her.

"If you refuse to sit whil'st I do, then allow me to stand. This so you may sit. I do not mind standing for you, so you may sit and be made comfortable." Her voice was melodious, soothing and almost childlike.

S_he is good! They have no idea what so ever what is about to happen._ Walter kept composure his eyes still watched everyone else. When she stood all of the other men stood, once again she showed them how petite she was. _This is the last moment when any of them will ever see her like this; I do believe that I want her even more_. Walter was taking all of this in and rather surprised at the thought.

"No, oh no please every one do sit down, please sit down." Sophia sounded distressed. She smiled at them and they all did sit. "First of all I am proudly both American **and **British. I have been granted the honor and ability to hold dual citizenship. It is a rather long story and I do not care to bore you with it. Oh and good Sir Knight I do wish you had the…courage to use words you wanted, but as you are a coward,… allow me to use them for you." Her voice changed back to her normal tone and sound. "I do believe they would be American Bitch."

Walter and several others were amazed. _How did she make that roll of her tongue_?

"I am a Countess, a Lady, and a Knight I have been honored, blessed, and humbled, Her Royal Majesty saw fit to knight me for service. Know that I carry the title Lady of Her court on its own. I also have inherited the title Countess as well.

I have bathed today. I freely admit I was at a site just prior to this gathering I expect I may have a bit of dust on my shoes and I have worked for each and every one of you. Do understand that I am very proud to be whom and what I am. I am a construction laborer, as was stated, though technically I am actually a Project Manager, but I do love swinging a hammer, who doesn't?" Sophia shrugged.

Walter saw it coming and stepped behind the chair a moment to be rid of the smile. Now they would see that she was no little girl. "One piece of advice," Sophia's voice got hard, cold, frightening. "Never, ever, insult my company, or any, who work for me!" She nearly growled.

_That is a new voice. _Walter blinked.

_I will not lose control...._ Sophia's hands were in loose fists as she closed in on the hapless knight. "It will be very bad for you. Others who delivered insult to mine would now be coughing up their teeth as they pulled their faces out of the floor, **where I planted them**."

Walter wondered if she was going to physically act. Scenes of the training area flashed through his head. _Maybe I could catch her, she would be smart enough to stop and not struggle._ Sophia liked his wires she watched him practice, and he had caught her before _The Angel of Death saves lives by catching Sophia in his wires._ He wanted to laugh. Sophia's eyes got harder, colder, more frightening and threatening. _God she can do the look! On her it's even scarier because she is so beautiful_.

"Another particular favorite action of mine is to pick a body mass with either many bones or large bones and beat on it until it goes squish!" The last word came out a hiss and said through gritted teeth. Her voice, posture, eyes, and everything about her promised to deliver. Sophia turned from the terrified knight, took a breath, her voice, posture, face and all changed back to the lovely lady one.

Walter had to step behind the chair again to keep the knights from seeing the large smirk. Y_es I want her; I will have her_.

"As to my worth there was a judge that had some rather complementary things to say about me in court. Certainly you should remember that trial." Sophia looked back over her shoulder at the portly knight who squirmed. "As to what was said by the judge, modesty and memory, and possibly a court order forbids my saying anything more."

Here she smiled that very wicked smile that Walter was becoming so fond of, put her hands on and then leaned on the table.

"My fellow Round Table Members,

I was not raised the way you were.

I **do ****not** play by your rules.

I play by **mine**.

**My rules** say that you win, or I win, no middle grounds.

**Do not** push me; you will not like the result.

I do **not** saber rattle.

I find the saber is far more effective when removed from its sheath; **slicing through the neck **of my enemy." Now her voice took on a very business tone.

"I have never met your Sir Integra. With what I have been able to glean I am left with the opinion that because you so intelligently fear The Angel of Death as well as Alucard you paid a respectful lip service to her. Gentlemen make no mistake. **I Do Not Need Any One To Fight My Battles For Me. **I can, and do, ash true Vampires on my own and I know ways of fighting that you will never see coming. Fearing TheAngel of Death and Alucard not to mention Commander Victoria would still be a good idea for all of you." Sophia paused to let it sink in, most looked at Walter nervously. He had gotten a smirk on his face that he was not aware of. She stood, straightened her skirt and primped a bit as she came around the table to her chair which she leaned against opposite Walter folding her arms.

_So what is next My Lady_? Walter wondered. If he were his younger self he would strike the same pose. He knew it would be quite the picture. As it was he was no longer behind the chair. They knew he was no longer 'the Butler'.

"My fellow knights I am here to stay. The Queen wishes for us to all work together and play nice. I wish for that as well. It is, after all, in everybody's best interest. I will not start any conflict, but make no mistake I will finish it, and I will be on top **well before** I am done. I am rather certain that all of you would like the opportunity to talk about me. Let me know when the next meeting is, we can have it at Helsing house if the move hasn't already happened, if it has you'll get to see **My **Headquarters."

They were almost to the door. The fool could not leave well enough alone. He made a derisive muttering noise.

Sophia heard, stopped and turned her head. "Oh yes, I will also answer your insinuation that I am shagging My Crews."

Walter knew this could get bloody. _I want to just let her go and slaughter the pig. He has insulted her alone and insinuated such vulgar things of her with our men._ Honestly he had toyed with the idea doing it him self but he knew better. So did she, however she was the one offended and provoked, she was deathly calm and angry_ I remember those doors from the last time she lost it._

_I will not lose it..... _Sophia's voice became very low, hard, dark and cold. "First and foremost, my ears are a tad sensitive and I would Never…Ever…'suck …your… dick'" The man went white.

Walter wanted to kill him right then and there, he just reacted, he stepped forward and the wires showed. He felt all of his pent up anger for this man spike and combine with his adrenaline and pump in his body like a drug. Then he realized what he had done _Damn him! I have to back down._ Walter put the wires away with a look that promised horror and torture should he ever give Walter even the slightest provocation again.

Sophia continued to close in on the man. "I sir learned early better than to be… loose, I would never dishonor my people. I would never besmirch the memory of Count Ashton, **he **sir, was a True Gentleman! I have not, do not, nor will I ever sleep around. I am neither Whore nor Harlot!" Her breathing was erratic. Her voice had stayed low in volume. She was angrier that even Walter expected.

_Bloody Hell or it would be... _Walter knew it was time to step in. The drug feeling had stayed. He moved with near supernatural speed but no where near at his full ability. He came up in front of Sophia coming up behind her now would be lethal. He smiled and offered her his hand. "My Lady?" Walter's voice became low in volume and slightly amused in tone. "Shall we?" _Yes that is the tone. Now it's a game we play, we've both shown off for each other time to go._

Sophia looked up and saw Walter and took a deep breath. She took his hand, smiled and walked towards the door, him escorting her. She turned.

"You do not want to know what I have overheard during this meeting. You do not want the Angel of Death, Alucard, Commander Victoria or **any** of My Men to ever know." The stack of papers in the center of the table in front of the knights flew up as if on their own. Walters face and the slashes through the papers said otherwise.

"Good Day to all of you." With that they left.

* * *

Walter and Sophia walked quickly and quietly to the car. They took the stairs and after two flights they got to the door to the car park. As Walter pulled from his waistcoat Sophia's shades he saw her hand trembling. He looked at her Sophia was trembling all over, he looked in her eyes it was rage, sheer unadulterated rage. What she would do was anybody's guess; this left Walter excited.

Once they were in the car Blaze finally let loose verbally "I ought to kill that bastard on principal! I was going to play nice and all that other rot! He fucking made me lose my composure." She growled "I should kill him just for that! Hang his fat ass on his own front gate!"

Walter agreed, but he was not going to encourage her not in this. He also appreciated the creativity of disposal of the body or lack there of. _I do want her_. _I will have her._

"After this I will never forgive him anything!" Sophia was sitting next to Walter in the car. She put her hand on his arm her touch now electric to him. "Walter I am so sorry for dragging you into this." She shook her head "Damn! My Crews, Hellsing, everything will suffer. Why didn't I keep it cool? A target on me no problem but not on others!" She began to slide down the seat. "Walter how bad is it?"

"Currently I do not know. He is not everybody's friend and also attacked you first, in a most ungentlemanly manner. He accused you of distasteful and dishonorable things. I'm afraid my actions may cause some trouble for you as well. I do apologize for them; his disgusting behavior towards you angered me. Aside for him, you singled out no one. I do not know. We will need to keep an eye on this. Sophia… as lovely as they are … the lace tops of your stockings are showing." _They are very lovely. Not to the skin yet maybe I should have kept quiet? _He swallowed with that thought glad she could not read his mind just then.

"Eeek!" Sophia slid up the seat her face and neck scarlet. _Idiot! Now you're flashing him? I know I need an outlet for pent up energy, but girl!_

"You might want to have the inside of that skirt looked at." Walter said calmly. _That was cute. She smells very good again._

"Why's that?" Sophia asked adjusting the skirt more.

"There are pulls in your right stocking leg."

"Oh yes those. Walter you really were very sweet to defend my honor today. Do I have a Guardian Angel? One who watches over me?" Sophia said in her teasing tone.

"The Angle of Death as your Guardian Angel what an amusing idea." Walter smirked. _I'll watch over you indeed My Lady. I also want to know what all you are hiding. You are proving to be quite the challenge a rather enjoyable one at that. You came from America and were married yet do not exist. I will have you._

"A Guardian Angel of Death, with my life somehow it works. Don't mind me. I'm blathering on, you should just ignore me." She smiled and shook her head. _If he knew what I really thought of the idea_. She made her self giggle._ As if he were interested.

* * *

_

Later Walter was staring at the roses but not really seeing them. _My desire for her, I can understand she is all that a man could want… especially this one. My current inability to control my emotions is not good…. I must work on that. A side effect of that potion possibly. Regardless I must regain control. I have nearly grabbed and kissed her on several occasions. I like the other side effect I think has come from it. My senses are staying sharper longer, and becoming that way more often. She did smell good in the car. _Walter would have been surprised to see the almost feral smile on his face.


	10. Under the Boardwalk

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_**Italics**__ are thoughts.

* * *

_

**Under the Boardwalk REV

* * *

**

"Sir Irons what think you of Our Sophia?" The Queen asked of her long time and loyal knight.

"Things will never be the same." Sir Irons smiled as he knelt before his beloved Queen.

"Yes, I am sure of that. By those in the construction industry she is called Blaze. Perhaps you can get a Crewman from your office construction site to explain why. It is enlightening." The Queen smiled as she gestured for Sir Irons to sit. "We have the impression that something occurred at this meeting?"

"Yes Majesty many things occurred. I can say with all earnestness that The Countess Sophia Ashton is the last person in this world along with The Angel of Death and Alucard that I would want to meet in a dark alley whilst on their bad side." Irons said with the continence of a man who was dead serious.

"We will see that tape now Sir Irons." As the Monarch sat back in her chair she wondered _Have We made a grave error?_

"Yes My Queen." Sir Irons nodded. They then sat and watched the tape together, neither speaking a word. Sir Irons had a new perspective of the meeting, he found it fascinating.

"Most of that We expected." Her Majesty sat forward. "A few shocking bits though. That one is rather fortunate to be alive." She leaned back again in her chair. "What now are your impressions of the meeting Sir Irons?"

"Not to be trite My Queen but, 'tis a good thing she with us rather than against us.' I do not believe she is as hot headed as she appears here; she was right provoked. I am curious as to her relationship with Walter though. She stopped him with a simple and light touch on his hand. I wonder could Integra have done that."

"No, We doubt it. Nor do We think she would." _It appears he is more erratic in his behavior, more aggressive as well. Walter almost looks possessive of Sophia. It looks as though he may be suffering side effects. We must speak to him and find out. Though, he stopped her as well._

"He also acted on his own initiative. I do not think he is 'the Butler' anymore." Sir Irons said fishing subtlety for information.

"No. He is a Co-Commander in Hellsing; Sophia looks to him as an adviser in matters from English etiquette to Hellsing lore. Walter is also likely to become her escort to functions. Helsing House has a new butler. When she moves to her HQ Walter will go with her." The Queen smiled. "His nephew will be transferring in. Apparently he idolizes and imitates Walter. We expect it may have to do with being named for him. After all Walter has no children."

"I see." Sir Irons thought back. "If he is too much like his uncle when we were all young goodness help us!" Sir Irons shook his head. "Walter and I were Comrades-in-Arms, running around and making some mischief between battles, with Alucard on occasion, and flirting with the ladies." He chuckled. _My friend is a commander, good. He was wasted as a butler._

"We remember the rumors." The Queen shook her head. "When it comes to Sophia, keep in mind Sir Irons, We have seen her take down a True Vampire not a FREAK and seven ghouls when she was wounded to protect Our Person. She was not bragging."

"My Word, I am glad she is loyal to crown and country." Sir Irons said with wide open eyes.

"Oh no do not ever make that mistake. She has no specific loyalty to crown and country she never has and never will. The loyalty is to Me, her men, and a few specific others. For her friends she will move the sun, moon and stars, for her enemies…" The Queen shook her head. "One other thing, under no circumstance, lie to her, ever. It **will** enrage her. This We know from experience."

"I gather she enjoys your full support and confidence."

"However strange her ways are, yes she does. We have no intention of indulging her in everything. Here she was provoked. We will tend to him." The Queen gestured to the portly knight on the screen. "We are certain that she will aid in that problem We discussed with you."

* * *

Sir Irons knew that he needed to make the Countess his friend and not just because it was what The Queen wanted.

_Countess Ashton looked like nothing when she walked in. I actually thought Walter would need to protect her from us, not the other way around. _He laughed. _I'm surprised he kept a straight face for so long. I'll call him and see if I can buy him a pint._ The friends had done so occasionally over the Irons continued to drive to his own estate deep in thought.

_So the Countess is here to help find the real traitor._ Sir Irons mind drifted to the daughter of his departed friend._ I feel bad for Integra but her loss of men is…, _He sighed sadly_ …inexcusable. Her ancestors must be spinning in their grave. At least she is safe where she is. I will have an invitation sent to The Countess for the cocktail party on Saturday and have her put on the 'always invite list', in country or not. _He was curious to see her in a more social setting._ I wonder if she can ride. I'll have an Invitation sent for the impending fox hunt.

* * *

_

"Well now, it would appear that things may be going in Our favor." The Queen pondered. Yes part of her still wanted to strangle that girl for disappearing; Sophia had however made her point, quite graphically if she ever left the country…. The Queen picked up the phone and called Walter. She knew he had been trying to hunt up Sophia's past.

"Hello?" Walter's crisp voice was welcome.

"Hello Walter, do you have time to talk?"

"Of course My Queen" He shooed a few men out of his office.

"We are quite alone now."

"Has Alucard been found or contacted yet?"

"No, he has not, I am afraid." Walter sighed.

"He is getting close to Our having him brought back the hard way." The Queen shook her head. "We received a copy of a report from Hellsing about the activity level of supernatural things, excluding FREAK and vampire involvement. It does not look good."

"No my Queen it does not." Walter shook his head. "I plan to see what resources we have and go from there. I think that Sophia," Walter rolled his eyes "may have some ideas. During the time she was gone she may have been looking into it, but I do not know, frustrating woman." Walter grumbled. "Another idea is the researcher who found out about the potion, they could be very useful."

"Hm , both good ideas. Sophia is frustrating you?"

_I said that out loud?_ "Frankly yes she is completely 'random' as Seras says. I never know where to find her. She takes no precautions towards her safety." He snorted. "I have contemplated having her Lo-Jacked." At this the Queen burst into laughter.

"Well good luck with that idea. We will have to do the same with Alucard!" Her Royal Majesty said still laughing. "Walter, Sophia has taken, and does take, precautions. She will not allow for herself to be filmed, photographed or anything, having to do with any type of media or record of herself; ever. Sophia would likely be very angry to know the existence of this video. She will never be filmed again. Sophia is at all times aware of her surroundings; she refuses any entourage, as it calls too much attention. She is much like you; many say even with wires you are vulnerable. We suspect she may understand keeping herself and others safe better than We know." The Queen then paused to let that information sink in. "After all Sophia seems to be able to disappear at will! We know you are looking into her past. We will send her file. If you find anything more let Us know. We want to know how she learned to hide like that!" The Queen said in irritation.

"I agree and the other skills she has displayed as well. Do you have in her file that she was at one point married? "

"No that is interesting. Perhaps there are some ex-husband concerns."

_If there is I'll simply kill him. _Walters eyes narrowed hit thoughts pure malice.

"How are you fairing Walter, any side effects?" Her Majesty was keeping in mind the tape. _What will he say?_

"I would not know all of them. Physically I am feeling younger. I am able to move better than I have in years, more stamina as well." Walter smirked "Mentally I am feeling younger as well."

"Oh no, We remember you in those younger years!" The Queen laughed. "We definitely must have the women you are around the most warned." The Queen shook Her head. "Are there any other side effects We should be made aware of?"

"No My Queen." Water was amused, after all who knew him in his younger years better than he? He did deserve his reputation. "Warn whom you must. I may well not be interested."

"Well Walter you work on finding Alucard and getting Hellsing in short order. Do get Sophia's aid; she is very good at what she does. That is why she is there. Oh and We are curious if you wanted a copy of the security video from the Round Table meeting. It was rather entertaining."

Walter smiled wickedly "Yes my Queen I would very much like a copy of the video."

* * *

"So this is the plan for tonight." Seras said with a nod. "Aside from the teams Angel and I are going with we will have two more go out and three support. I do mean near enough to the transports to be in them in ten seconds or less. Got it?"

"Commander!"

"Angel who are you taking?"

"Tracer; shall we?"

"Commander. Teams J and K report for the transport." Tracer nodded. "Commander Will you drive or fly?"

_I like her already_ "I will fly. Which channel please?"

"Channel seven Commander."

"Blondie you have Command Site One," Seras continued." Jumper your Two, Calvary is Ivan, Matt, and Rei. Remember Jumper, Blondie do not be afraid to call for help. Do not take chances. Rick you are Ground Commander for me. Everyone got their assignments."

"Commander!"

"Fire it up baby!"

Rick caught up to Vic. "Two teams, channel four. Do you want backup trans?"

Seras knew she would not need it but it could be good for someone else. "Good idea yes." _ He is just nervous enough to be cautious._

When Seras and her Crew got to the vehicle stopping point, she showed them the last detail for the attack. Secretly Seras hoped for two things from tonight. 1. She would get to play with the vampire herself and 2. The GC's would work out well enough that she and Walter would be able to go specialist full time. Seras would still make the nightly plans but neither her or Walter would have to lead the troops on the ground. Seras got her first wish early. She went up to the roof and came through the sky light. Seras took him completely by surprise. She landed a volley of kicks and punches quickly she heard bones break, oddly it made her happy.

_Hmm a fight. I'll be there as I may, no need to rush. Curious I almost think she is enjoying it._

The vampire swore and attacked back, he was a claw and fang sort. He clawed Seras hard across the chest. "Sorry but they are an easy target." He smirked. At the next pass he got his claws in to her shoulder as well as his fangs. It actually was a bad move for him. Seras turned towards him and drove her shoulder and thereby his head into the floor.

Seras stood, she hurt, but she was up. She kicked him in his ribs. "Do get up and fight. I am more wounded and yet you lay there?" Seras was upset. She axe kicked his left knee, it broke he howled in pain. "Heal yourself already." Her voice was thick with contempt.

The vampire sick of being taunted by her lunged and grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Before he could get up on her she rolled over her wounded shoulder and kicked him in the head with the back of her boot. He was stunned. Seras got up slowly he was up quickly after.

"You are an older and supposedly more powerful vampire? You blow ash." Seras sounded disgusted, rather like her sire. Seras rushed him and put her good arm through his chest grabbing then smashing his heart. He disintegrated. She went down stairs; the last three humans were dropping their weapons, surrendering. The men mopped up as she sat against the transport. _I wonder if Angel is having a better night._ Seras healed herself and went to check on one of the other teams.

* * *

The Angel of Death walked along the outside of the warehouse. Intelligence seemed to be correct. He and five Crewmen would be going through the front door. Five through the back and as there were no side doors the other ten would be split up in teams of two around to get any who were making their escape. The teams and Walter discovered all too quickly that it was a clever though simple trap. As the first ten came in several ghouls were obviously in view and quickly dispatched.

"This has been far too easy." a wary Walter said.

"Of course it has Angel of Death! It is a trap. You all have just become my guests and bait!" The voice came from everywhere at once.

"Whom are we bait for if I may be so bold?" Angel asked and double clicked his com to warn others.

"Alucard's little bitch. He murdered one of my childe a while ago. Now I plan to pay him back with her and you. I do know you all will play nice because you are already falling like flies. You can watch but nothing else." The voice laughed.

_That is what you think my fine fellow. Thank God again for our link. "Seras!"_

_ "Angel?"_

_ "We have a bit of a situation here. Myself and the two teams are currently being held as bait for you. Apparently the Vampire here has an axe to grind with Alucard. 'Punching' us is his revenge. I have no idea how many are here or anything of the sort."_

_ "Ok, I gotta feed and heal more in the mean time I'll have people scramble and call Blaze. I think she is flying in tonight from her Paris trip."_

_ "I don't like that idea this one is strong. She takes too many chances."_

_ "Maybe but she is sneaky and I'm not, I need to be sure she is coming in tonight anyway."_

The Crew around Seras began to hear her swear like never before. They were shocked. "Call in for an Under team. We got bigger troubles than this! Angel and his teams are being held hostage and the vamp there wants to 'punch' Angel and I." Seras growled. "It's just another beautiful night in paradise." The alarm was sounded back at HQ and people did scramble. Seras called Sophia.

_Well well, aren't we the angry one. I wonder what has your knickers in such a twist. _

Jolene handed Sophia the phone. Sophia was already not happy. "They have Angel hostage? Not a stupid sort watch out for bio crap. I am still stuck here." Jolene had shooed all people out of the room when the phone rang. She brought Sophia some water. _Please God don't let anything happen to him don't let him get punched._

"Any suggestions or orders?"

"Get Angel and all of our Crew out and home safely, Ash the vampire and destroy all who are on his side, humans as well. **Wipe them out.** I will be contacting a friend, her call is Tabitha. She will help with magical support." Sophia was well lit. "Bring our entire Crew home safe that is your talent. If you need a boost go into my office and into the little 'fridge. Use what you find there. Understand?"

"Yes Boss I do. I will be going in. I'll bring them all home." _She singled out Angel for rescue, he would be happy with that._

"Jolene is getting me unstuck as we talk!" Sophia hung up as Jolene nodded and ran out of the room.

"I have to make a run to HQ all of you stay outside of the area marked on your map." Seras went to a shadow. Shadow walking was not easy for her Bats would be handy now. Suddenly she felt herself explode. Her consciousness was fragmented. "What the hell?" came out as a series of shrieks. _Ok I am bats, home in on Hellsing and fast!_ She got there quicker than she usually did.

People thought Alucard was returning, seeing Seras form from the bats was quite the shock. "Get ready to jump! I need to retrieve something." She ran to Sophia's office. There was the fridge and towards the back were three packets of blood. Seras downed the first one and felt back to one hundred percent plus a bit.

_ What was that? How did you get stronger that quickly?_

After a short debate Seras took and drank the second pack. It was a major rush; Seras had never felt this much power run through her. She only thought it for a moment, and then she ran out to the Crew. She was faster than she expected.

_Now I am more than a bit curious. You should not be able to become that much stronger this quickly. What have you done? Or is it what have they done to you? I will know soon!_

A smallish glow began to show in the Jump area; Seras sensed it across the room and was there in a second. A small girl came out of it. She reminded Seras of Helena. "You are?"

"I am Tabitha. Z, I mean Blaze sent me to help, for magical support." She smiled at Seras. "I am the one who cast the spell so the two bags of Sophia's blood that you drank so they needed no chemicals."

"Welcome on board. This is the situation." Seras nodded.

* * *

_"Hold on Walter we are on our way. Is it magic that holds you or other?"_

_ "Other. Biochemical." _Walter replied.

_ "Sophia is still off Island. What comes down is going to seem weird but trust me."_

_ "I always do."_

Those in the warehouse heard the sounds of people all around outside then they heard a boom as the front door came off the hinges. In the light they saw the petite but busty silhouette of Seras. She walked in with eyes glowing. "Ok where the bloody hell is the head yutz in charge?"

"Well aren't you cute trying to bluff aren't we little miss?" He taunted her. "Your bark, like your breasts, is bigger than your bite. You're Alucard's little fledgling pet bitch. Oohh I am so scared! Give up now girly and I'll kill ya quick…or we could …"

"Shut your yap! I'm here and you're hiding in the shadows. If I'm bluffing it is working, you are afraid of me. So get out here so I can ash you and get on with my unlife!" Sears nearly hissed.

Everyone was in shock. That could not be their Seras! She was beyond aggressive, so far beyond confident. She exuded power. It seemed like she was looking forward to fighting this bloke. She was obviously out for blood, his. Several on the cat walks backed up. Some tried to make good their escape. The troops got them. Seras was just plain scary!

_Where is that coming from? I like feeling it off you; however this is rather unlike you._

"If you insist." The vampire in charge growled as he signaled his men, about a dozen jumped down.

"Oh yay underlings, well first things first I guess." Seras smiled and suddenly there were four Seras's "Shall we ladies?" One Seras asked "Oh yes we shall" all four said. They made quick work of the men with shot gun blasts that echoed all around them. "So is this a crunch all you want you'll make more?" Two shots erupted and two Seras' fell. The other two opened fire up on the cat walks. They were dead accurate. The main vampire jumped to the ground and went after the two Seras' left. They didn't get much of a chance to fight and were gone.

The Elder vampire snorted. "Like I said her bark and breasts… "

"…were bigger than her bite." Seras jumped down from the ceiling." She was smiling. Her fangs were slightly extended and her eyes glowed. She moved with a feline grace. "One more point **I do not bark**."

"What in the …? What were those?" He was looking around. "What do you think you are playing at?"

"A friendly little witch was flying by on her broomstick and helped I guess." Seras giggled. "I am not playing." Seras was close, ready for true vampiric battle. "I hope you are a better fight than the last one." She snorted in disgust. "Sneaky I am not, but neither am I stupid. Don't look so surprised I am HIS childe after all."

_Hummm She has never exuded her sensuality like this, it is delicious, I like it. She is also in a fight? I want answers now._

Walter knew every man in that room was both terrified of and wanted to bed Seras at this moment. He had seen scenes like this one before, it had been some years, but he remembered, he was not so stimulated. He knew the danger, and besides it would be like bedding his niece.

"So you are. Do you rely on your guns as much as he does?" The Vampire was over the shock, he wondered how tied she was to her master. "Or do you have many skills?" He looked lewdly at her.

"Oh how charming." Seras said with no emotion. "Did you ever think that he doesn't see fit to waist his abilities on scum?" She smirked. "Like ... your … pet." That was it, that was the trigger. He pulled his guns and shot at her. Seras was ducking when he pulled the triggers.

Seras rolled and was on her feet blindingly fast. She pulled her guns and took a moment then fired. The elder vampire sneered at her. He side stepped or thought he did. "Now!" Seras yelled as she telekinetically set off the rounds. These were the real nasty ones: thirteen millimeter explosive with silver flechette in one; flame thrower in the other. He howled in pain and rage.

"I will tear your throat out!" The Vampire was healing himself. Then in another shock Seras charged him.

_Treat him like Anderson dangerous, lethal but not invincible. _She caught him off guard and off balance she raked her claws across his left cheek. "Sorry to be so cheeky!" Seras threw a round house kick to his left side. He grunted in pain. Then she clothes lined him. Seras felt him shift his weight so she jumped back a good ways. He stood, then attacked they exchanged punches, kicks all too fast to be seen. They both jumped back.

He smiled. "You are His. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you. Or stealing you from him could be even sweeter revenge. We ice them and go on a little getting to know you world tour." He smiled. "We find him and sever your attachment neat and clean. It would be a shame to ash you." He meant every word of it.

"Pardon?" Seras was surprised for a moment. He wanted her? Weird. Go with him on a world tour?

_Surprise will get your arse ashed!_

Walter knew Seras well enough to know that this had thrown her. A true vampire was showing more than a passing interest in her. Where Alucard mostly ignored or ridiculed her. Walter felt two thoughts surface.

"No. Two main reasons: 1. there is not any way in hell I am going to let Angel be 'punched' 2. I would never betray the trust and friendship of Boss. Alucard could go jump in a lake of holy water so far as I am concerned. Thanks for the offer."

_Go jump in a lake of Holy Water? Pardon me?_

"Too bad well I will at least allow you die to a real vampiric attack." He cocked his head to one side.

Walter knew what was coming he could feel a change in the air. He was summoning his familiars. The elder vampire began to shift to shadow. There were white and red eyes, a red tongue and impossibly white teeth. Seras was in too deep, and Walter knew it he began to struggle internally to shake off the crap that held him.

_A true vampire? She'll be slaughtered. Wait Walter is there? I must get to them faster._

_"Don't hurt yourself Angel. I got this covered, I hope."_ Seras closed the connection with Walter. On Seras's fore head a third eye appeared. Her eyes really became RedLights. Seras extended her arms and snarled. She did not change but her shadow began to lengthen and change, her fangs fully extended. This was not Police Girl, this was danger.

Shadows above and below became thicker, more tangible. The ones above swirled and were becoming birds. The ones below were becoming more compact, they were not noticeably moving. It was like watching the monster come out from under your bed. Only worse. This was real, they moved around you, and the men were awake.

"I am surprised at you. You are so close. I am in earnest. Come with me I can help complete your training. I do not care to kill you." He did not stop his familiars from becoming whole, they were raptors. There were four of them. They began to fly in the room at the level of the cat walks.

"Everyone is surprised at me. I will complete my training. Sorry I do care to join you and will 'punch ... your ... card'." Her voice a growl save for when she said an 's' sound then it was a hiss. While her familiar had not shown it had to be a cat.

Walter feared he would never know what type. Suddenly there was a Screech that filled you with abject horror on the ground you saw a bird being torn asunder by a large cat. If Walter had to guess it was a Tiger the large ones. Seras' smile got wilder closer to blood lust. The other vampire grunted. There was another bird that was grabbed from below when suddenly another great cat roared, jumped and pulled it down. The raptors screech froze the blood in your veins. It was a grisly site to behold; the most frightening part was, that which fought both did and did not have form it was all liquid shadow. These Crew men could, and most likely would, lose their minds.

"You are far more advanced but you do not have the strength to defeat me." His voice was pure silk on every ones ears, seductive. The other two raptors began to dive and attack the cats with another four that appeared. Seras screamed. One of her familiars went down and was being pecked apart.

_I cannot lose concentration Alucard is my sire, he is undefeatable. Sophia's blood has made me even stronger still. I am the only thing standing between Walter and getting 'punched'. I cannot and will not react to this arse. I cannot and will not fail! _

_Yes that is it. Draw from your internal strength. Yes you are of my blood; use what I have already given you. I will be there in a moment. _He could not know it would still be too late. This battle was nearly done.

"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." Seras muttered and three more appeared. She then focused on the other vampire; demons shot out from behind him, and bound him. More of the liquid shadow seemed to flow towards her and travel up her body. She became her shadow form and attacked.

The only advantage Seras had was surprise and she knew it. This vampire was older, stronger and more experienced. Seras had never summoned demons before. Neither had she become her shadow form. As she did the third on eye her familiars opened. In the end Seras relied on what she knew best. She had him brought to her. He was terrified she could taste it Seras laughed; it was pure evil and madness, too much like Alucard for Walter's tastes. Seras grabbed the Elder vampire and began to break bones as her familiars destroyed his familiars, then her familiars then seemed to feast on his.

_Goodness, what have we here?_ Alucard looked on her and on the scene. _My, Police Girl how you have grown. _Now he saw Walter. _ Walter, in the field again? Is The Angel of Death back?_ But Seras kept Alucard's attention.

Walter began to struggle even harder. If Seras went 'clean off the deep end' there would be real problems. Seras was burning through her blood quickly but she was about to get a fresh supply of that he was sure.

Seras roared like a panther with her familiars. Her mouth and teeth were just as theirs. Then she ripped out the throat of the vampire. He screamed. She laughed. Then Seras put her mouth over the fountain of blood. Now the sounds from the vampire she was draining were anything but painful. _He tastes so good, strong. Not as strong as Alucard or Sophia but good._ Now Seras wanted all of him; she wanted more than just his blood. She was going insane and did not care. Seras held him to her in what seemed a lover's embrace, they moved together her over him as he was drained and grew weaker.

All of Seras' familiars went and lay next to her, once again becoming part of the deep black that surrounded Seras; that was Seras. The inky substance began to flow up again. It went up and over both the vampires; no one could tell where one ended or the other started. They could only hear the sounds from the vampire being drained and from Seras as she drained him then the sounds became strange. All the Crew were losing their sanity. The shadows began to go back to as they should be for the most part. Seras stood. There was nothing left of the other vampire.

_ Seras? _Alucard was breathless, amazed at what he had just witnessed. She had not just drunk blood of her own volition, she had totally consumed her opponent. Even to his very essence, she was true Nosferatu. A wide smile split his face Alucard was happy and proud. _Mmmm yes my dear enjoy the spoils of your fight. You are delicious._

Walter had managed to regain a little control. Seras was looking around her. She grabbed some of the human servants of the vampire dead or alive, she tore them asunder and drank. Now Walter had more control, the drug was dissipating faster now.

The men out side had only two orders no one that was none but the Crew left the building alive, no one came in or looked in or anything until it was quiet for a full ten minutes inside no matter what, on Boss' orders.

_Oh Walter, must you spoil this? _Alucard sighed as he saw Water stand.

Walter had control of himself now he had to get control of her. There were live servants ones that were shredded screamed loudly. Every one inside saw as Angel prepared his wires. Both aloud and mentally he yelled loud. "SERAS VICTORIA!"

Alucard knew Walter and he knew he would use his wires on her.

She turned and looked at him, evaluating him. She hissed.

"Seras do not make me do this. The mission is done! The targets have been silenced permanently." Walter walked slowly to her.

Seras growled at Walter. Alucard mentally reached out to her through their connection. He gently soothed her just a little bit to help bring her back; he encouraged her to rest as well.

_She is not attacking perhaps she is weaker than I thought. The blood is burning fast. All I have to do is keep her from 'punching any of our cards'._ "Seras it is Walter. You have finished this. You have used new abilities. They have addled your brain a bit. You are burning through your blood too fast you need to come back to normal."

"Ad-dled?" Seras looked at Walter still very cat like. "Wal-ter?" It seemed to be hard for her to speak as if a foreign language.

"Yes. Seras I am Walter." He had retracted his wires. He could just about reach and grab her.

Seras blinked and shook her head. "Mas-ter Al-u-car-d?" Seras fell when she hit Walter's arms she was back to herself albeit unconscious.

_Yes My Police Girl. I have returned. No one else need know just yet. She is magnificent, I knew she could be._


	11. The New Year

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_**Italics**__ are thoughts.

* * *

_

**The New Year REV

* * *

**

"Sleep now Seras." Walter laid her in her coffin bed. "Rest my little Draculina." Alucard raised an eyebrow. Walter kissed her on the forehead and turned off the light as he left going upstairs. Alucard followed him.

_**His**__ Draculina?_

"Angel." Sophia breathed as she walked briskly towards Walter. "Are you ok? Is Seras ok?" There was concern in her voice. Both men could read it.

"Yes, she and I are fine. A few of the men…"

"I heard." Sophia swallowed. "All of the protocols are in place already. We will just need to wait and see now."

_Well now, who do we have here?_ Alucard smirked; her eyes looked Walter over. _Walter is enjoying her attention. _

"You were hurt." One hand went under his forearm to lift it. The other hand gently opened the tear in his shirt sleeve. When Sophia touched his skin to further inspect the wound Walter did a quick intake of breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Alucard smirked. It had nothing to do with pain. It was her flesh on his.

"It really is nothing more than a scratch. A tad tender nothing to worry on." "_Her touch is so gentle yet so electric"._ Walter's pulse quickened. Alucard snickered, Walter was broadcasting.

"Boss!" Both turned their heads to face the runner coming their way as she dropped his arm. "Site B! Confirmed T with possible F. Only tower B." Both nodded. "Ten confirmed possibly twenty, call it fifteen."

_Boss? _Alucard stretched out his senses. _Integra is still in jail._ _Walter must be in charge._ Alucard laughed. _Well, well Angel. Using your old moniker; even wearing your black gloves again._ _Who is she, your lovely secretary? I want to get a better look at her._

"I'll handle Site B. You've already had a rough one. Call team One; they are all that I should need have team Two on standby. Have you been cleared from the Biocrud?"

_She'll handle it, a Lethal Little Secretary, how very Walter._

"No, Thank you for reminding me before Doc comes knocking down my door." Alucard raised an eyebrow. "Do take care." Walter admonished her as she went down the hall. "I expect you back in one piece!"

"Yes sir!" She flashed him a pixy smile, a slightly deranged pixy. Her voice was slightly teasing. Alucard did not know it.

_'Yes sir!' cute smile but isn't she a bit young for you?_

"Hmmm I am sorely tempted to follow you my dear. She is delicious to see in a fight." Walter smiled. Alucard was surprised, he had not seen that smile on his old friends face for quite some time, save briefly with the Valentine brothers. Then Walter got a distasteful look on his face. "Damn paperwork."

_Well Walter is likely to be boringly busy for the next while. I'll follow his Lethal Little Secretary and see the show. I'm sure I can scare up some fun as well.

* * *

_

Alucard was interested by how she traveled to the impending fight as he followed in his mist form. He was impressed when he saw her drop to the top of the Bridge from the helicopter. _She should have broken something. _Now his curiosity was in charge. He watched as 'the lethal little secretary' went to the ladder and seemed to listen. The girl smiled and stepped back.

_What in the devil is she up to? There __**is**__ someone coming up, __**she**__ is ambushing someone?_ There was a rather large man who was coming up the ladder, when he was her height she struck. Sophia broke his nose and blood went everywhere. She hit him again and commenced to pull him up and off the ladder. This one was big, clumsy, and dumb he went off the side with ease. The hapless bloke screamed all the way down.

"Madness!" Sophia grinned and giggled. She did not know she was being observed, so she gave up a little of the carefully crafted mask that she wore in battle with others around.

_I like her already._ She had done it all with a natural and practiced grace that Alucard appreciated. Now it sounded as though all Hell was breaking loose downstairs. Sophia slid down the ladder. Again Alucard followed her. He had seen Hellsing troops fight she was something new.

As Sophia moved down the tower she drew no guns instead she used anything and everything she could get her hands on to bring carnage and death. She seemed to truly enjoy spilling blood. That was when it hit Alucard.

_These are humans she is slaughtering._ He was in shock. Both of them then heard an inhuman growl. She turned to face it. There was a FREAK female.

"I bet you will taste good!" She mocked.

"I bet you won't get the chance to find out." Sophia smiled unpleasantly and threw a dagger that seemed to appear from nowhere. The Freak moved and it hit her in the shoulder. As she charged Sophia the Freak laughed. Sophia simply side stepped and retrieved her dagger while opening up the Freaks shoulder and arm. The Freak was enraged. Sophia smiled and shrugged.

Alucard laughed in his shadow. This was indeed a good show. The next part almost made him fall from his shadow perch. The Freak again charged Sophia but this time instead of side stepping Sophia quickly stepped directly into the Freak's path, she grabbed and held a length of pipe. The Freak impaled herself. Now Sophia smiled larger, blood ran down the pipe to her gloves; her eyes and Alucard's following it. Sophia thrust her dagger through the heart of the Freak and twisted it. After seeing the blood cover her glove Sophia blinked, looked around herself grinning, she finished checking the level.

_I definitely like this young woman, and her style of fighting, she is brutally efficient_. Soon They caught up with the men. Alucard noticed that none of the 'Hellsing' troops were using guns. This he did not understand at all. Another thing was that this 'Team One' seemed to have five men on it. But they had accomplished their mission quickly. At the end he decided he liked the training or whatever was going on now.

"Hey! Blaze!" A young man came running up to her.

_Ah, Blaze is your name is it little one, interesting._

"They are both just fine Tyg. She is sleeping it off." The young man nodded and smiled. Sophia's voice became harsh, louder. "The other men are alive." Alucard noticed all the men quieted down and listened. "You and all of the men are given all the training and information for a reason. Make sure you remember that!" All nodded. You rarely if ever heard that tone of voice.

"I will." Tyg shook his head. "There is your ride. The Angel of Death must need you back at HQ." Sophia just shrugged.

_You are intriguing._ Alucard mused as he watched her fly into the night.

Alucard traveled around London to see what was going on. He saw many construction sites. _Well we really did make quite the mess didn't we?_ Alucard laughed. He had the chance to kill a couple Freaks and Midian as well. Sensing that Seras would wake soon he returned to Helsing House.

* * *

_It is time to observe this new female_ Alucard phased to the office looking through the shadows._ Walter you Old Dog, I wonder how often you chased her around that desk, or had her on it._ He chuckled to himself. _Well, well, high heeled shoes and stockings_, He looked and saw the thin black velvet faux seam running up the back of her leg right up to the hem of her skirt._ They are real stockings at that_! He mused. _My, my, my_! The well fitted deep green suit skirt was most likely below the knee most of the time with some odd pleats at the bottom; currently it showed a bit of her thigh as she was bending over the desk. _Very nice, I bet those pleats move quite nicely as she walks._ Alucard moved to a new shadow. She was wearing a plain white blouse that buttoned up the front with a striking broach at the throat. _Likes dragons does she?_ He sniggered. Looking about he saw the suit coat that went to that skirt. The odd thing is where it sat, on the back of Integra's chair. Alucard grinned Integra would not like that coat where it was. _Walter you do indulge your Lethal Little Secretary don't you? I probably would as well with those green eyes._

Walter had looked up when Sophia leaned over the desk to get him a pencil. He was sitting near the fire; slowly he closed and opened his eyes. He felt another of those weirdly wonderful rushes. She walked over to him with said pencil, and handed it to him absently.

Sophia could feel eyes all over her. She did not like it and began to pace as she read the file in her hands.

With his senses sharpened Walter watched her. He loved to watch her move. The sound of her skirt rustling across her stockings made him smile. She smelled very good. The scent of battle with hers, he found it enticing. He wanted to taste her. He wanted her. He wanted her now.

"Sophia, you are pacing." Sophia looked at him and blinked. "May I ask why?" _Ah those green eyes. _

"I'm just a bit, uncomfortable." Sophia smiled, shrugged, and began smoothing the back of her skirt down. "I could feel someone's eyes all over me. I just started to feel like a bug under a microscope. Or like a side of beef?" She looked around the empty room with her eyes narrowing.

"Sophia, I think you're a bit jumpy this evening. Come closer to the fire, relax." His voice was softer, warm, and more seductive. _Come closer to me. _Walter stood.

_ Walter how are you doing that voice? It is nearly if not vampiric. Are you aware you are using it?_ Alucard was curious, intrigued, and watching the scene amused.

_ She must have been feeling my looking her over. Her bending over that desk didn't help. _Walter smiled. Sophia went to him he turned to face her. The fire was nice. "The house is in quiet mode. We are quite alone in here." Sophia looked up at him; she had to tilt her head up to do so. Walter moved closer and smiled down at her. "I think you have been overworking yourself."

Alucard just smiled. He had seen Walter in action before. The Lethal Little Secretary was like a lamb to the slaughter.

"Walter I am accustomed to working hard. It has always been my job to do … so…" _Is he planning on kissing me? Do I mind? I could kiss him._ She leaned up and in to him. Walter took the hint and leaned to her. The very walls of Helsing began to laugh. Sophia pulled back.

"Of course." Walter nearly hissed. "Alucard!" Walter demanded. Walter was good and lit and Alucard knew it. Walter had not been this angry since, well, since the last time Alucard had interrupted Walter. At least this time Walter and his companion were dressed.

"Master?" Seras opened her eyes she was disoriented as she sat up in her coffin bed. Were the walls laughing? "I feel weird, I gotta get to Boss's office. I gotta see if things went right, if Walter is ok." She did so with difficulty she knew where she was going and how to get there but she still had to remind herself.

"Walter." Alucard nearly purred "It's been a while."

Sophia looked at the intruder with one eyebrow raised.

"Forgive me old friend I did not know you were entertaining!" Alucard said looking 'surprised' with a self satisfied grin.

Walter's senses had sharpened even further as he turned; he saw Alucard as he never had before. Without losing his composure he stared into the eyes of his old friend with promises of pain and torment for a long time to come.

"Pardon me!" Alucard said dipping his hat with a slight bow mimicking Walter as he stepped back through the wall. He looked at the woman.

_So you are Alucard, the one in red from the tower. Greetings I will not fear you, ever; even if you are The Dragon._

Alucard could feel her gaze. -_Now that was fun! _Alucard phased to an unused room to laugh and gloat. "Oh yes Walter meant that look." He snickered to himself. "Ahhh, that was just like the good old days!" He grinned from ear to ear. He remembered the look he felt from the woman. "I wonder about her though."

"Well that was classic Alucard." Walter said ruefully. "He will be back shortly, after he has a chance to laugh and gloat. He will want to know who you are." _I will have to inform him that you are mine. No, that would be a challenge. This want for you is so strong. It may be a side effect. No not feeling like this, it is more than just physical, I know._

"No worries Walter." Sophia smiled at Walter. _It is getting harder to not act on my desires. I almost did. I cannot do so, I must think beyond myself. _"Seras?"

"What about Seras, she is asleep in her bed." Walter shook his head.

"No actually she isn't."

"What? Where is she then?" Walter's eyes became worried.

"She is walking down the hall in this direction." Sophia blinked then went to the door and opened it. "How are you feeling Seras?"

"Surreal. Fragmented." She looked at Sophia confused. "Full, but still hungry". Sophia helped Seras to a chair by the fire. "I remember things I never knew. Am I losing my mind?" Seras shook her head as though to clear it. "I thought I heard Alucard laughing just a minute ago."

"No you are not losing your mind. I expect you could say you have gained another one." Alucard walked back into the room. "Since when have you been able to do such things Police Girl?" Seras stiffened in her chair. "You should not be strong enough to do what I witnessed at that fight. Or at least what I saw of it. The end, when you devoured that vampire. You took all of him into you that is why you are disoriented. It will make you stronger but how did you get strong enough to do what you did?" He closed on her quickly.

"Back off, she does not need you in her face." Sophia did not feel as brave or as calm as she looked but nobody knew that. She stood defiantly toe to toe with Alucard.

"Well aren't you the brave little one?" He he sneered as he took off his glasses and tried to stare her down. "Walter you should tell your Lethal Little Secretary to back down." Sophia cocked an eyebrow. Walter took a deep breath afraid this could get ugly. Seras gasped and covered her mouth looking horrified at Alucard. "Walter?" Alucard looked at him over his shoulder.

Sophia bit her upper lip. She swallowed. She began to smile. The smile spread across her whole face. Sophia began to giggle and then to laugh, she backed up in her mad laugh. Seras began to giggle. She could not help it when Sophia laughed like that. When Alucard looked their way again the look on his face made her burst into full laughter. Even Walter was laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Alucard thundered. That made Walter and Seras quiet. Sophia was reduced to giggles. Several large men entered the office with guns. Alucard glared at them. "Get out!" They looked at Sophia. She giggled and nodded. They left. "I repeat what the hell is so funny?"

"She is no secretary old friend." Walter smiled.

"Nope." Seras smiled. "**She** is **your** boss!" Seras loved this. The look on Alucard's face was priceless.

"Don't worry Alucard. You are not the first man to make that mistake." Sophia giggled. "Actually unless I'm introduced as in charge it is a very common mistake. Don't worry you're not unique." She smiled. Both Walter and Seras knew Alucard's opinion of mortal men and now to be informed he was just like them, they figured this was about to get very ugly. They were surprised.

Alucard walked over to Sophia and towered over her. He tried to stare her down again. He tried to read her. _In her eyes I read no fear what so ever. I see respect. She will not look down or away. I doubt she ever will. _He smiled enough to showed his fangs. She remained nonplused. He simply nodded.

* * *

"So, what's the information on the new 'head' of Hellsing?"

"She is a petite, black haired, Project Manager and likely the most frightening women on the planet."

"Interesting description, is there any useful information?"

"She is the Countess Ashton, inherited the Ashton fortune."

"Ok money won't work. What else?"

"Only impressions, when she walked in they thought if they breathed too hard she might wither away. She looked like a terrified child. One of them got rude and she laid down the law, her style. She scared the crap out of the men Irons included. She can stop the Angel of Death with a touch of her hand."

The voice on the other end laughed. "Get me a copy of the meeting. I want pictures of her. I like her already."

"Can't get you either. There was also the impression that the relationship between her and Angel could be more interesting."

"Bull Shit!" They dismissed "Try harder. I want her life story. She could be useful or fun. When is the vampire going after Seras and Walter?"

"He did."

"No Alucard?"

"Nope, the vampire caught Walter tried for Seras, failed and died."

"How did Walter do it? That biocrud should have done the trick."

"Reports say it did. Seras killed him. It was a true vampiric fight, appropriate magic signature to confirm."

"She is neither old nor powerful enough!"

"I know."

"Damn!"

* * *

This 'new' Hellsing and life pleased Alucard a great deal. _The only irritating thing is that I do not see much of Police Girl or Walter. She is busy with the troops; he is busy with weapons and his workshop._

Walter was glad he did not need to move Alucard's coffin when he was out of town. Out on assignment was bad enough.

"Here we are Alucard, our new base and home." The staff had not met Alucard there had not been time; and the mood he was in right now would not make a good impression. Walter had called ahead, they made themselves scarce.

"Where are the stairs to the basement? I want to see my coffin now. Where is it?" Alucard was still rational, barely.

"Alucard!" Walter called to him. He was beginning to fly off in the wrong direction. "Follow me." Thankfully he did.

Alucard was confused; _surely we are going the wrong direction_. They went up two sets of stair going up not down. They went down a long hall and turned left. He was confronted with a large Mahogany door upon which was a brass name plate, deeply embossed in an elegant scroll read 'Alucard'. He was in open shock. Walter opened the door for him. Stunned, Alucard recognized that this room was very well appointed. _Hang it where in the Bloody Hell is it._ He followed Walter through another door. This was a lavish bedroom. _Wonderful, I do not sleep in a bed_! Walter picked up a small remote and pushed a button. To their left a bit of paneling slid up and into the wall. Then a metal sarcophagus slid out. He pushed another button and it opened the lid. Inside was Alucard's coffin "It had bloody better be unharmed!" _All is well with it_. It was nestled with padding surrounding it as if to insure there would be no damage to it.

"Alucard, this is the remote for the coffin controls, and several other things. I suggest you keep it somewhere very safe." Walter warned him. "There is only one other control in existence for your sarcophagus, only Sophia knows where it is. The sarcophagus seals tightly to keep anything unpleasant from being used on you when at the most vulnerable, including biochemical substances. The panel is for the obvious reasons." He paused. "You can choose how 'put away' you want to be when you sleep."

Alucard was examining the metal sarcophagus with great interest. "Amazing, I have never been this well protected in sleep before. Who was this done by?"

"All designs were either done by Sophia herself or by someone who still has no idea what they were designing for. She is one of the right sneakiest people you will ever meet. She thinks of every little thing." Walter smiled. "On your coffee table there is a map of the estate _my idea _and other information such as what else that remote does." Walter turned and left Alucard's apartment.

"With as good as she is maybe I should change her." Alucard smiled being much more relaxed he put his coffin away. It was time to take in his new residence. Opulent was the word for this room. The bed was real and functional as such. It was also a ruse. Nearby there was a set of buttons, hidden in a panel. The top one raised the mattress part of the bed into the canopy to show where the vampire's coffin was hidden. It looked like a perfect copy. He smiled. On top was an envelope addressed to him.

"Alucard there is a pressurized combination of nasty things within. Do not open. It will not feel good, and it will be a right bloody bitch to clean the room to where it will be livable for you again. God forbid **your** coffin be exposed to it. Try if you must but you stand (probably literally) warned. Blaze"

He decided to trust the note and not poke at it any further. He lowered the bed again. He looked up _if I wanted to I could sleep on the bed._ With the location of it and where the windows were, no sunlight would touch him, _not that it would matter much_ _with these black out curtains on the windows, and for the canopy._ It was very well planned out. The curtains were of blood red velvet, on the bed's canopy there were embroidered dragons in various forms and positions. _If the bedding is not silk it is a damn good imitation. _

_The Wardrobe, now what has been done to this?_ You opened it at first on the right; there you saw several changes of Alucard's standard outfits. There were also some silky lounging things, pants and the like. Next to that were the drawers. The top one had a glass front and had many pairs of his favored shades within. He began to laugh very hard after he opened the left hand door. He almost couldn't get the words out, and this needed the words said to do it justice.

"Oh no! This certainly gives it a new definition to the term Wardrobe!" _it's my style of Wardrobe for sure!_ It was a weapons locker, his personal weapons locker. It was larger than it looked because it went into the wall about a foot. From the gun's side you saw a latch. After he had collected himself a little he threw the latch and there were his swords, daggers and the like. When his giggle fit calmed a bit; Alucard shut the blades section. Then each of the drawers was inspected. Inside neatly placed was many boxes of ammo for his current favorite guns, some boxes for ones he had not used in a while, extra clips, a few ear coms, and cleaning equipment for his weapons. The rest of his apartment pleased him as well.

Walter and Seras were finally able to see and relax in their new apartments as well. They loved them! All of the apartments had been surprises they could help on one another's and they had some small ideas about aspects of their own, but not the full picture.

* * *

Alucard quickly learned who was who. Jolene did well at seeming nonplused in his presence. The staff in the main living part of the new house was courteous, none were obviously afraid. They were very well trained and informed on vampires. He was shocked at Seras, she did not hide what she was anymore. She would play 'Vampire' with the staff's kids chasing them or slipping through a wall. They smiled shyly at Alucard then would run; Alucard would just shake his head. Once he really growled at them they shrieked then ran. Sophia came around the corner a second later looking for murder.

"Oh, bloody hell, if you are going to play with the kids, tone it down a notch or three please. They are not … never mind." Sophia just shook her head and walked off. Alucard blinked. He went and found Walter.

"Is this household completely mad or am I losing my touch?" Alucard demanded.

"It's the household. It is mainly Sophia, **she** **is** a tad different. The staff knows Seras and **do not** know your reputation." Alucard snorted and left. Walter smirked. _This could be fun to watch or a problem. _For Walter and Seras it was odd hearing Sophia referred to as Countess Sophia.

* * *

Two days before Christmas at their staff meeting Sophia announced that she would see every one again on the Twenty-seventh. Those who remained behind had a Wonderful Christmas. Sophia left gifts for all. Alucard's gift was a card. He got very excited upon reading it.

"Is she serious?" He demanded of Walter. Walter read the card and nodded.

"It would be done so sooner but there are difficulties. So yes you can **discretely** feed after the first of the year. We will get you more information. For now the main rules are: do not kill and do not get caught." Alucard smiled.

"I would not dream of it. I expect that this can be rescinded I do not care to lose this ability to have fresh dinners." _I can wait a bit longer.

* * *

_

Sophia returned as expected and there was a meeting called. Alucard was in high spirits and decided to play. He walked through a wall behind Blaze.

"I hope you had a plea…." Alucard was silent. There was a dagger in his chest. Walter and Seras were in shock and looked it. Sophia took a deep breath.

"I do apologize to you Alucard. For future reference, do not come up behind me if you can help it and **do not** sneak up on me. I have reflexes that are ingrained. For my part I will remember that Seras is not the only one who can walk through walls in the house. My vacation was very nice, thank you. Do you like your Christmas gift?" Alucard blinked and removed the dagger.

"Excellent reflexes. What is in or on this thing it still stings." He grimaced. "Yes I can't wait to take it out of the box."

"Silver dust, blessed silver dust." Sophia shrugged and held out her hand. Alucard handed the dagger to Sophia.

_Now I'll see where she hides them._ But she just set it on her desk.

* * *

It was New Years Eve day. Walter and Seras were talking with Alucard. "Pardon me commanders?" Jolene walked up.

"Yes?" Walter smiled.

"I have some family matters to attend to, and I want to know if there will be people here with Boss besides just the staff."

"We will, Jolene why?"

"Dress formal prepare for an old type of party."

"Pardon?" Seras raised an eyebrow.

"Knowing her she will still follow an old traditional first of the year party, ancient even it is a party with the staff. I don't know precisely."

"I do, it is an old tradition, ancient even as you said. The Master of the estate opens up and shares with his staff that which he has, food and the like. There can be gifts of cloth and jewels on occasion as well as furniture. It is good luck for the estate." Alucard nodded.

"Well I for one need to go shopping." Seras smiled. "Maybe I'll see if she wants….. Jolene why are you shaking your head no?" Seras looked confused.

"Sophia will wear Count Ashton's gifts from their first Christmas when she was here. She always does. They were like father and daughter." The three nodded they were glad of the heads up.

* * *

Sophia stood alone and looked on a portrait. "Since nothing has fallen on anyone I assume you don't mind what I've done with the place."

"He would be most pleased you have accepted everything and proud of the work you are doing." The Head Maid named Natty came in to the room. Walter, Alucard, and Seras stayed in the open doorway for now and listened in.

They were surprised to see Sophia. For the first time she truly looked as a Countess. She was dressed in a sweeping, red, crushed velvet dress. Her hair was loose about her; impossibly white, long silk gloves. There were also jewels, diamond collar with four rows, a matching bracelet and diamond earrings. Alucard was startled, but it was by her make-up. It was not done in a European style, at least not a modern western style.

"Ladyship, I found something you should have. It is a gift from his Lordship. It was not finished in time. It was delivered a few days after his death. I put it away and only just came across it." Sophia was handed a small box. "He always intended for you to become Countess. This was important to that." Sophia looked at the woman.

"It's a ring box?" Sophia slowly opened it. The shock on her face was evident. "Oh Andrew …I can't believe … it is, too much…amazing." Her voice was soft and Walter concerned. Had Jolene misunderstood their relationship?

"You should wear it for him." Sophia looked at the woman and nodded. She took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. "Now you are truly Countess."

"I guess so, a signet ring. Never in my life did I ever think I would wear one of these." Sophia sighed and shrugged. "So yes now I am Countess."

"His Lordship knew, he understood, he knew at least some of your past. He wanted to erase… things. Your friends are here. Shall I call the staff in to begin?" Sophia looked at the three in the door way. Then she nodded.

"Yes please have everyone come in. Wait, do the kids have a target picked out?"

"Don't they always?" The woman laughed and left. The three entered the room looking at her questioningly.

"Every year the kids target people who they think should be a couple and campaign to get them under mistletoe as often as possible. It is fun to watch." She shrugged.

"Well we will have to look for the fun." Alucard smirked. "I did not realize that this traditional party was still practiced. I never saw it at Helsing House."

The staff came in and soon the party was in full swing, everyone having fun. Even Alucard enjoyed himself. Sophia smirked when she realized that one of the couples to be were Alucard and Seras. Walter was also highly amused by this.

Walter, Seras and Alucard were speaking together, comparing stories when they noticed Sophia in an area and they could not see her. Then out of nowhere twin boys appeared. The lads had not been noticed by them before and they were hard to miss. The people moved away from Sophia as she spoke to someone. Sophia stopped, looked over her shoulder, there was shock all over her face. She swallowed and walked to the twins. They walked to her and when they met the twins gave in unison beautifully proper bows.

/Greetings Lady Mother, in the New Year we hope for nothing but the blessings deserved by you. This would mean you will receive your heart's desire./ they spoke in unison. Sophia swallowed and tried to blink back tears. It was not working.

/ With the blessing of devoted sons what more could I desire. I only hope that I help bring into your life all that you need and most of what you want./ She went to her knees and held them to her. They hugged her back.

"Ok what in the heck?" Seras asked quietly.

"Those are her sons. It is a traditional New Year's greeting." Alucard blinked.

"Just how do you know that, Alucard?" Walter looked at his old friend. "What language are they speaking?"

"They are speaking Romanian." Seras and Walter blinked.

"It worked. We finally pulled one over on her!" Jolene smiled.

"More importantly our young Lords are home where they belong, at least until the school break is over." Natty smiled. Sophia stood, with her sons walked to the little group.

"You two look far too amused with your selves, you two as well." She shook her head at the lads. Walter offered her his handkerchief. She accepted it and dabbed at her eyes. She smiled at him and returned it.

/Well My Lady you have many surprises./ Alucard took and kissed her hand with an elegant bow. /I hope for nothing but the blessings deserved by you. This would mean you will receive all your heart's desire./

/With the blessing of you as a friend what more could I desire? May I be able to bring to your unlife happiness and prosperity./ Sophia gave Alucard a curtsy. The lads looked at Alucard appraisingly. He stared down at them.

"They must be your Spawn they have your hair, eyes, and look about them!"

"We hope for nothing but the blessings deserved by you. This would mean you will receive your heart's desire." They gave polite bows again. "Spawn? Wicked! Are you Alucard?" They showed no fear, but were ready to act if necessary.

"With 'Spawn' as yourself how could I not? May I be able to bring to your life happiness and prosperity." He gave them a very polite, elegant bow and a slightly toothier than normal smile. "So what if I am?" They were more on alert but still showed no fear.

"We would meet someone" "mum has spoken about." They smiled back and shrugged. Everyone could tell Sophia was their mother.

"Well then," In a fit of amusement Alucard sank into the floor until he was their height. "I am." The twin's eyes were alight with curiosity. "Tell me do you always speak together?"

"No." they said in unison with shrugs. Alucard smiled. The boys turned. "We hope for nothing but the blessings deserved by you. This would mean you will receive your heart's desire." Was again said in unison then: "Are you Commanders," "Seras Victoria" "and Walter Dornez?" Again they gave perfect bows. Seras blinked and shot a thought to Walter he agreed.

"With lads as yourself how could we not? May we be able to bring to your life happiness and prosperity." They copied the twin's speech pattern. "Yes." "We are."

"Ace!" They shook hands with Walter. They tried that with Seras but she gave them hugs and kisses.

/Not yet into girls yet I see./ Alucard snickered when he saw their face.

/I should hope not they are ten!/Sophia shook her head. The 'Spawn' went and greeted everyone. Sophia watched with a proud smile.

_Her sons, she __**must**__ be hiding from her ex-husband. I __**will**__ kill him if he is a problem. They are so much their mother's children._ Walter smiled. Alucard absently nodded in agreement.

"Um Sophia, Why do they bow so much? You're not Japanese."

"It is not only the Japanese that offer bows when greeting or taking leave." Alucard smiled. Old hidden memories were showing themselves. His time away had started it. He had gone home. He went to the castle he built for his beloved wife. It was surrounded by villages that time and the outside world forgot.

"Mum may we see our new rooms?" The lads walked over.

"Of course you two must be tired. Let's go, good night everyone."

"Good night Countess, Spawn." Alucard smirked. The 'Spawn' smiled back.

"Good night Uncle Alucard." They gave their verbal jab in unison smirking. Almost everyone was shocked at their audacity. Sophia rolled her eyes, it was on. The war of pokes and jokes between her sons and Alucard had the first shots fired. They would establish rules if it became necessary.

Alucard loved it, that little family was now his favorite toy. He nodded at the lads, they nodded back. The challenges accepted.

"Will you and the lads be awake a bit I have the project finished we spoke about, I just unpacked it." Walter smiled.

"Yes we will ring in the New Year." Sophia smiled. "Please join us Seras and Alucard. You will want to see the fruits of his work."

"Um mum?"

"Yes?"

"You and Commander Dornez" "are standing underneath the mistletoe." Both adults looked up.

"Well then, we must follow tradition. It would be bad luck to do otherwise." Walter looked down at Sophia. She smiled and blushed. _She blushes? _It was a somewhat chaste kiss but there was electricity between them, afterwords they stayed close a moment.

"Oh Alucard," Walter smiled after he and Sophia stepped from under the mistletoe. "You and Seras are under it as well."

Seras looked up. Alucard kissed her.

They walked up the two flights of the main stairs down a hall to The Master Apartment. Walter darted off to his apartment to retrieve the completed project. There were many influences on the Sitting Room. The base might be Western European but there was a great deal of Middle Eastern and more than a few Egyptian items to be seen.

Alucard realized that much of what the others would mistake for Middle Eastern and Western European was in truth Eastern European. _I have many questions for this woman, many questions indeed. _When Walter showed up the 'Spawn' were called in from their bed chamber.

"Wow Sophia, you have hordes of Egyptian things. Why?" Both Walter and Alucard inwardly groaned at Seras' question. Direct as always and this lady did not give up her secrets easily, she might be on alert now.

"Mum spent some years in" "Egypt when she was growing up." "Her stories are wicked!" "You should hear them!" The Spawn hurdled over the back of the couch.

"We would love to hear them. Here allow me." Walter smiled and opened the box.

"Oh they are amazing." Sophia looked into the box. Now everyone wanted to see. "Lads come here these are for you." Walter leaned over so they could look in.

"Wow mum!" "Really?" "Can we check them out" "or do we need to wait?"

"You may check them out now. Then they go back to the box." The Lads took the guns out and were inspecting them. "I need to have holsters made. I do not know if you would be willing?"

"I will be happy to." Walter was looking into her eyes._ Bid me do anything. I will. _His lips still felt the kiss from downstairs. His arms and body remembered her feel as well.

"They seem to know a fair amount about guns." Alucard watched them with Seras. Both amused by the adults and fascinated with the children. "So Spawn how do they feel?"

"Very good" "Uncle Alucard." They smiled at him. "They are light weight." "They are well sized to our hands." "They have smooth and quiet action." "They will be easily concealed with the correct holsters."

"Thank you Commander Dornez we like our new guns very much!" The Spawn smiled up at him as they put them back in the box.

"Put those in your room." Sophia smiled. They nodded and went off with the box. Aware of eyes on her Sophia shrugged. "It is a dangerous world and I know my sons will respect the weapons, and that they would like them." They were far more curious about the stories and she well knew it.

"Mum we almost forgot!" "We have a couple of things for you!" They both came over the couch.

"What have we here? Oh no! Very well done you two! From now on the Headmasters office is off limits!" Sophia laughed. "And around the couch please."

"Yes mum!" The adults looked curious. Sophia held up a paperweight and a nameplate. "The lock was very easy to pick," "no other security." "Actually all" "of the schools locks and security" "measures are of poor quality." Sophia frowned.

"I am now even happier you two will have those guns. You would think they would have better security, any more incidents?"

"No mum." They shrugged.

"Good." Sophia smiled slightly. "I believe that our guests are a bit confused and shocked." The lads looked at the other gathered adults.

"Why?" "What is there to be shocked about?" They looked confused. "Did you think we" "would be like the other" "kids from school" "as her children with our life experience?" They were silent, thoughtful for a moment. "We are a surprise in our existing." "You had not spoken to them about us yet." Sophia nodded with a small and slightly sad smile. The lads looked at one another. then at Alucard, Seras and Walter. "None of you would have time to prepare for us." "Or time to stop to think" "what our training may be" "Now it makes sense." Sophia nodded.

"Yes you have it my Little Dragons." She kissed them both on their heads. "I was planning to speak to all tomorrow then possibly have my lads or 'Spawn'" she laughed "here for Twelfth Night." She shook her head. "So now you are Spawn?" The newly christened lads nodded. "As you wish, but you will always be my Little Dragons." She smiled. The Spawn grinned at 'Uncle Alucard'. He nodded one point for them.

"Why do you call them your Little Dragons?" Seras was very curious, her eyes nearly glowing. The twins looked back at her. Her eyes fascinated them.

"It is normal for mothers to call their son's that where I come from in Romania." She shrugged.

"I can take a good guess where in Romania as well." Alucard looked steadily at her. "I could guess within five villages." Alucard sat forward in his chair. Sophia did not answer she did not look at him either. The Spawn did. They watched him very carefully now. "Fierce Little Dragons you are indeed. Beware of bigger ones." He watched them and spoke to Sophia.

"Even one big one can lose when two smaller ones are protecting what is most precious to them." They were in unison and fearless standing before Alucard.

Walter and Seras were both in shock. Nearly awe struck. Those children were willing to take on Alucard, likely knowing more than something of his abilities both were sure.

"Stop, now." They looked up at their mum. Her eyes would not be argued with. They looked down submitting to their mothers will. "This is unnecessary."

"I am curious; how old are you Little One? Or do you know?" She shook her head no. Alucard nodded. /You are being hunted?/ She nodded. The Spawn were back on alert. /We will speak later./ Again Spohia nodded. "It is Zsophia?" She gave another nod._ I think I am becoming fond of this girl. Be careful Angel or I may catch her._

_"Seras do you know or can you sense anything?"_

_ "No Walter. It all looks pretty serious though. Why is she answering his questions? Is it because he is so direct?"_ Both wondered they knew how much she loathed lies.

/I thank you My Prince./ The Spawn looked between their mum and Alucard.

/Mother **he** is Our Prince? The Dragon, The Hero, and the Demon?/ They demanded as they pointed at alucard.

"Yes Spawn I am." Alucard got a wicked smile on his face. "Are you too afraid to play with the bigger one now?" They were being measured up they knew this meant their mum was as well.

"No Uncle Alucard." "It just makes things more interesting." Again they were defiant. Alucard laughed. Walter was even more concerned now.

_I will not lose her and her sons to you old friend. She is mine._ Alucard was amused and concerned about Walter.

"Oh mum" "the trinine compound." "How long can it be" "stored at room temperature?" The Spawn looked at her and then their shoes.

"Out of light four days, in light two. When do you need be back? What on earth were you planning?" Sophia was like any exasperated mum. "Do you remember what happens after then?" She shrugged shaking her head.

"It explodes, on Tuesday," "get rid of a professor." They shrugged.

"Get rid of him or her how?" Seras gasped.

"The idiot hates loud sounds." "A little bit in all of the places" "he is on a regular basis." "He goes a bit further" "off his crumpet and quits." "It is not a compound for killing." They looked at her completely calm, as though they were discussing trading cards. "It just has the possibility" "when stored in quantity" "and allowed to age too long." Alucard smirked.

"You should not speak of your professor like that." Zsophia shook her head. "Is it on the school grounds?" Zsophia sighed. They nodded. "Please tell me you created the counter agent at the same time."

"Well of course we did!" They looked and sounded offended. Alucard's smirk got larger. Walter's smirk now matched his. "You trained us better than that!" They shook their heads. "I created the trinine." "I created the counter."

"Good at least you had that much sense." Zsophia shook her head. Alucard and Walter were snickering at that point. "If it had been sooner I may have asked Alucard to go and retrieve it. I may still."

"Why would he do that?" The Spawn sounded surprised. There was a pregnant silence.

"You can say it." Neither he nor Zsophia had spoken the words yet. "My Master." The Spawn's eyes widened. Zsophia stood discomforted. Alucard stared evenly at Zsophia and watched her. "Because of seals placed on me by von Helsing I am trapped and bound to My Master. I was to the von Helsing family now it is your mum." He showed the backs of his gloves.

"I hope sparkling cider is acceptable to toast in the New Year." Zsophia was determined to change the subject. "All in?" Even Alucard nodded, she began to pour out.

"Sophia it looks like Jolene left a reminder here for you." Seras was looking at a painting.

"What does it say?"

"Walter nephew?"

"We were wondering when your nephew would be arriving Walter." Zsophia was looking down, the lads into the fire. Both Seras and Alucard looked at Walter. "So do you know him Alucard?"

"I would need a name." Alucard smiled enjoying Walters's discomfort.

"Sir Walter Dornez. He's a dead ringer for Walter when younger. Or so I have been informed." Zsophia looked up at Alucard.

"Ah yes, **Junior**! It **has** been a while since I've **seen **him. He's putting in an appearance is he?" Alucard smirked.

"Actually he's transferring in." Zsophia handed drinks to the lads. "I was trying to get a few things in order." She handed glasses to Walter and Seras then crossed to Alucard taking hers last. "Fair warning the lights will blink a bit when it's time." Zsophia smiled.

"We stand warned." Alucard smiled.

The lights blinked.

_What the hell? Walter, no Alucard? _ Zsophia was in shock. She kissed him back. It was neither long nor chaste. She was blushing brightly when they parted. She blinked and stepped back taking a sip of her drink.

"Happy New Year to all." Alucard smirked as he toasted then sipped at his drink. _I had nearly forgotten what strawberries tasted like. I like her lip gloss._ Everyone else toasted as well. Seras was in shock she knew about Walters's feelings for the woman who had been in his best friend's embrace. The Spawn had no expression on their faces. Walter had to fight himself.

"My nephew will be arriving soon." _Very soon. Once things happen you will be mine and Alucard will have to keep his hands off._ Walter had planned to kiss Zsophia on the New Year.

"Good, I'm glad. Oh Her Majesty said that the ladies should take care? Is he a bit of a Casanova?" Zsophia asked with raised eyebrow. Alucard laughed.

"Walter was one when he was younger, a scoundrel according to some." Alucard smirked. Zsophia looked at Walter a bit startled. Seras was in open shock. Walter gave Zsophia his rouge's smile. "One difference is Junior has a refined taste in women, earlier. I could see them competing for the same woman."

_I do rather like that smile on Walter. What am I thinking? I've kissed two men in one night. I enjoyed both as well. _Zsophia turned to the fire and finished her drink. _That explains Walter and how he flirts with me. He is still something of a Casanova. _She had her self back in control. She smiled looking at her sons. "Off to bed with you two."

"Yes mum. Happy New Year." The lads said together all watched them go in.

"They are quite the pair Zsophia." Alucard smiled. "Good sons, protective, fierce Little Dragons indeed. I like them."

"Thank you. I am proud of them."

"They are fine lads." Walter smiled.

"If people will pardon me a moment, I need to tuck them in and the like."

"Actually I should go." Alucard smiled. "It has been quite an evening." He took and kissed Zsophia's hand. "It was a very delightful way to start the New Year."

"My Zsophia, I have not had as good a New Year in some time." Walter too took her hand and kissed it. He and Alucard walked out.

"Thanks Zsophia, It was great to meet your kids." Seras smiled. Zsophia closed the apartment door confused.

* * *

**/**is in Romanian**/ **

** Twins-speak**: They switch words phrases and sentences indicated by the alternating quotes in the same line. "….." "……" When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching.


	12. Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat

I do not own Hellsing, nor do I have and interest in it save for pleasure.

* * *

**Authors Note: **_**Italics**__ are thoughts."Projected Thoughts"  
_

/Is in Romanian/ /_projected thoughts/_

_

* * *

_

**Pussy Cat, Pussy Cat REV**

* * *

The Spawn were back in school. Unhappily so. Alucard had got the last shot in at them literally. He had procured bright red paint ball rounds. Both boys were hit first in the shoulder then in the fanny. They would have to wait for revenge; but they were looking forward to it. If they had to go back to school the least they could do was make use of the chemistry lab, Right? Not that they spoke to any one about it. _/Maybe we will e-mail to Commander Dornez/_ they liked him. He also seemed to know much about Alucard. It was fun to watch people's reaction when they called him Uncle Alucard. He seemed to find it funny as well. Mum said not to push it. They knew that, but he was fun, and they did not spook like the other kids.

The House was somewhat relieved at their departure; they had time to prepare for the Spawn's return. They knew they would need it. Zsophia knew that she would have to set some ground rules for the pranks and quick! Alucard was not a play toy and her little dragons could easily be his snack. Then what would she do? A;so the staff were frustrated with the 'war' and the 'casualties' it caused, mainly scuffs and upset furniture, but there were a few broken things.

Supernatural activity had been quiet over the Holidays. All were happy albeit worried. Now Walter and Zsophia were going over files to be condensed and otherwise processed when her head came up. "What is it?"

"Don't know, odd feeling or strange noises?" She closed her eyes and listened. Alucard was surprised he had not yet stepped from the shadow; he watched the scene before him. He needed to talk to Zsophia, his Master, he was not able to feed yet and he had tried.

"Likely Alucard, Seras will be in her usual bath and we are alone in the office." Walter murmured. _Very alone actually. _Zsophia shrugged opening her eyes. Walter was closer.

"Actually Seras isn't in her bath."

"Oh then where is she?" Walters's eyebrow shot up.

"She is downstairs in the dojo handing Rich his arse!" Zsophia giggled evilly.

"Shall I call a few men to rescue him? Or leave him to her 'tender' mercies?" _I know what she'll say. _Walter smirked in nasty fashion. "After all he has been pestering her for, is it two weeks now?"

_ She is **MY **Police Girl and she just got more interesting. _

Zsophia nodded and surmised. "Yes, it has been two weeks. A call will only mean witnesses to point and laugh. I don't think she'll kill or permanently maim him. I see no reason to interfere personally. After all girls just want to have fun." _That includes me. Stop it. You know better._ She was giving Walter the wicked smile that he found enticing. Alucard also found it so.

"No, absolutely no reason at all, to call her off. She should be allowed her fun." The posture, tone of voice and look again took Alucard back fifty or so years. Walter was closing in on her as well. The Angel of Death stood in front of him in every way, save for one, physical age.

"Now, about the audience you mentioned?" Zsophia queried.

"Oh yes," Walter nodded with his cheeky smirk "yes indeed."

Both Walter and Zsophia reached for the intercom. Zsophia reached it a second before he. Walter's hand now rested on hers.

Zsophia looked up at Walter and smiled. "You sir, are very fast, but this time I win." _I love the touch of his hand._

"So I see." was his response with a nod. _As do I your hand is in mine, I win. I will show you how slow I can move soon. _They just stood there and looked at one another for a moment. Zsophia removed her hand from under his looking at the wall. "Alucard?" He asked aloud. She nodded. Walter turned to look at the wall.

"Good evening to you Walter, My Lady." Alucard could not wipe the smirk from his face. Walter was easier to bait than ever. "Busy? Am I interrupting something?"

Walter was highly displeased. There was the sound of running feet on the carpet then the office door flew open.

"Boss" The runner gasped" Site B" Type T" Puffing "20"! The young man bent over to breathe.

"Pardon me gents, Site B is mine." Zsophia said as she turned and disappeared into the restroom. Next time use the intercom!"

"They got fixed?" The young man looked startled.

"Yes! Go and get some water. This time walk." Walter ordered. He did not look at all happy. "Wendy, Team Four, Two and Ten to Site B Fire it up!" He called to the barrack on the intercom. Alucard shook his head and snickered.

"When in the bloody hell," Zsophia said walking over to a chair. "Are these idiots" she pulled on a boot and sock. "Going to learn to leave" an expletive was mumbled through a sock "Sites alone?!" she growled stomping on her last boot.

"I am sure I do not know, helicopter?" Walter asked as she went to the blood began to flow and his heart beat faster._ It's happening sooner._ Alucard heard it.

"Please and thank you!" Zsophia pulled out a weapons harness that Alucard knew could only be Walters work and it was impressive even for him. Walter walked over to her and shook his head. "What?" She asked.

"It is still not right." He groused. _If I could keep my mind on my work and not on your body when fitting this it would be fine._

"I like it. If you want to take it apart again be my guest. I will not stand between a man and his love." Zsophia said. Walter blinked and then chuckled.

_Soon you will understand the humor in that My Lady. _Zsophia pulled a coat out of the closet and put it on as another person entered the office.

"Boss we got a F4 at Zone 2!"

"I will take care of it. Get Flip the address; Team Nine meet me at the site." Walter smiled "looks as if we will have to pick up where we left off later."

"Looks like, would you like a ride Angel of Death?"

"Yes thank you, we'll drop you off first Blaze." Walter said pulling his ear com from his waistcoat.

A new person ran in "Sorry Boss but we also got what looks like a FG 20 at site G"

"I got it. I thought they fixed the intercoms." Seras said heading to the Closet and pulled out a coat. "Send Six, Three and Eight teams to site G with Razor. Anyone believe in coincidence?" She quickly put it on and was becoming mist.

"Not a chance! Seras, your Halconnen is in the foyer." Zsophia called out "Natty tripped over it again, she is spitting fire mad."

"Oh no, I thought I had secured it. Thanks for the warning."

"Alucard, if you would be willing to float and lend support this evening? Channel 3 for the specialists tonight." Zsophia smiled. "You can also get a better idea of the changes that have been made, and acquainted with the teams."

"Indeed I will lend support. The changes are interesting." _She does not feel the need to be baby sat. _He also wanted to see more of these men. Some were unpredictable. He liked it.

They went to the helicopter and Walter faced Zsophia and strapped himself on. _Here comes that lovely rush._ He smiled; his senses had already sharpened. Then they were pulled up a bit. The two were under the helicopter and it flew north. Alucard just shook his head, again marveling.

"'The Angel of Death' is in the field, our Boss, My Master is fun to play with." Alucard snickered "Seras is drinking blood, she teaches an idiot an incredibly painful lesson and enjoyed it; that I could smell. Walter went along with it." Another snicker escaped. "I have boxes of loaded clips; carte blanche to go between three sites, Integra is still in prison and can not stop my fun tonight! Oh life is good; life is very, very good!" The No Life King laughed as he decided which site to start at. Then he smiled a smile the Cheshire cat would be jealous of as he faded into the night.

* * *

This was a busy night. It seemed that just as Angel, Vic, and Blaze had managed to get their sites under control, something else popped up at a new location, they had to go join a fresh team. Alucard found he had six sites to play at, as well as some of the 'Catch and Kill' that he was always allowed to do now; with this amount of carnage he loved unlife.

Alucard was excited seeing his old friend as a Trashman no, Specialist they were called now, to see him jump into the fray, moving so well. The shining silver shot from Walter's gloved hands. His wires wrapped around then sliced through his enemies, at times several at once. Faster than the human eye he moved again, of course as a vampire Alucard could watch and enjoy. There was also oddness to his behavior, well for Walter, the butler, he was acting like his younger self, so aggressive, his thrill in the kill, his love of the blood. He taunted a Freak into a rage; he ran past enemies and beheaded them from behind having caught them in his wires as he passed. The longer he fought the younger and darker he seemed to Alucard.

Seras Alucard gloried in watching. _I never imagined her like this_! _Not so soon._ She was deep into the battles, fighting. Using vampiric abilities he never knew she had, abilities that by all rights she should not be strong enough to use. When Seras fought, she looked as if she was enjoying the blood and carnage as much as he and Walter did; ashing the Freaks and Ghouls as though this was her favorite past time. Her eyes flashed bright red, her fanged smile wide. The second site truly floored him. Alucard actually just stared for a minute. There were terrorists, human terrorists here not just a Freak and her ghouls. He was watching his Police Girl do what two months ago would have been, for her, unforgivable. _She is killing humans_. She bashed in a head of a man who came up behind her into a wall, she smiled. He was stunned!

"_So Alucard are you joining in the madness or not_?"

_Her voice never sounded like that before. _"_Of course Police Girl, I had just been admiring your…moves_." Alucard did jump in; while there were no proper uniforms but there was enough of a difference to tell apart Their Troops from the terrorists. Now he was allowed to kill humans, it was part of his mission again, this he liked!

"Angel, Vic, Alucard, going solo, something smells." Zsophia was glad for the umpteenth time that her bike was brought with her responding teams. After a few moments Zsophia's com suddenly clicked off.

Walter came over the com "Damn!! … Vic spot go?" _I'm going to punch her card! How dare she take off with no back up!_

"Neg hot" Seras responded. She grabbed for rounds and got one pack of Walters's newest ammo for her. Everything in font of her was sprayed with a combination of silver flechette, buck shot, and white Phosphorus. Even Alucard's eyes opened wider.

"Angel?" Seras called

"Vic?" Walter acknowledged

"I love you!"

"Glad they satisfy." Walter grinned.

Alucard thought for a moment; _I could stay here and kill more people, or I could go and see what Blaze is up to._ He decided to go look, he blasted eight ghouls with his Jackal. _Where is My Master?_ _Integra was much less trouble but also less fun. _He floated up above the buildings and stretched out his senses. _She is going to be too fun to allow die_. _Ah ha! There you are my dear._ He assumed his mist form, _she is a fast little thing and her reflexes are amazing for a human! No wonder Walter likes her._ He noticed there was something a bit odd about her; he couldn't put his finger on it. He then realized that unless she slowed her motorcycle down, which she showed no intention of doing; or those gates opened soon any and all oddness about her would not matter she would be the newest decoration on the Buckingham Palace Front Gate. Alucard was sure he could not get to her in time. The gates opened just in time. _How curious._ He in his mist form went over the gates. Normally he was not allowed to pass that barrier _I am trying to protect the Head of Hellsing and possibly Royals._ He justified to him self. He watched her stop the bike by laying it down as she removed her helmet in one move._ Impressive_ As she ran up the stairs. The door opened for her. _Interesting_ She went directly to the Queens sitting room _Very interesting_.

"My Queen, if all of you would please." The royal family was quickly gathered into a safe room. Next she spoke to security. Alucard heard 'assassins'.

Zsophia went to the grounds. He saw her pull a bit of cloth from her shirt up over her mouth and nose. She then stepped into the shadows. _She's not Midian but she would be bloody difficult for any one to find_! _Hmmm looks like she was right_. Alucard watched as she garroted one man and slashed the throat of the other. He sensed six more in teams of two and they were now aware of the security moving as they were scrambling over the palace_. I could help_ he smiled and grabbed two and pulled them into a shadow portal. Security got two more. He could see the last assassins but not her until she did something completely stupid. She broke her cover near the men. They moved to kill her; as Alucard aimed there was a wet cracking sound. Their skulls had been bashed together by a very large man.

"Is that all of them or do we know?" Zsophia asked.

"Not yet we're sweeping now. How in the bloody hell did you know if I may ask?" A uniformed security officer ran up.

"It's been right busy night, too bloody busy."

"Righty-o" he said as he left "nutters" is what he mumbled under his breath when he figured no one could hear him.

"You have no idea." Zsophia grinned desperately trying to hide a mad giggle. She couldn't. Alucard liked it, he snickered in his shadow.

"What was that?" The large man asked.

"He said I was nutters." Zsophia smiled crookedly and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Man you got good ears; I wish mine were as good." He said ignoring the easy shot.

"No Tim you don't. TNT in the basement really blows." She shook her head at him.

Amused with his new tidbit of information on her and bored with the fact that nothing else was going on he left. _After all there are still battles going on._ Alucard could not resist the chance to work with his old partner again. When he arrived at Walter's newest site there he asked expectantly "So Angel of Death, a virgin site?"

"Actually, yes Alucard it is, why?" _I know what Alucard wants and I am fully willing to go along. The blood smells so good to me now._ Walter's blood pumped hotter than ever through his veins.

Alucard's eyes got wide as his grin he was excited! _Walter will say yes! It has been so long since we have done this! _"Shall we show them how this is done? O Angel of Death?" He loved being able to call Walter this in the present and most deadly tense.

"Certainly Alucard we can teach the whelps. I seem to remember you preferring to start left in these situations. We do have a nice combination of Freak, Ghoul, and human retainers, mixed weapons by inteligence." Walter sounded impassive, as though he was discussing tea but, his smile. It was not a pleasant thing to look on, unless you were Alucard or of a similar mind. It was vicious, cold, mad, bloodthirsty, and maybe even evil. His eyes held the same look. "You might throw out your senses to see if there are any real vampires in there. Rumors you know."_ Once again I'm with my friend and partner. It feels so good. There are only a few ways that this could be better. Soon I __**will**__ have those as well._

Alucard looked upset. "Were here yes, still here no." He sighed "I was looking forward to it."

"As was I, these Freaks really only give one a workout when in numbers."

Alucard grinned and pulled his guns. "Yes I'll take left thank you."

An older member of Hellsing who had seen Alucard work and knew some of the stories just put a hand on his comrades arms and said "Don't bother it's a waste of ammo. Just sit back and watch this is going to be a good show, trust me." They all looked at the monitors that were plugged into the security cameras. He was right. It was an unbelievably good show. The wires danced and the bullets flew in perfect concert producing a most lethal dance. The two men moved around and with each other in perfect sync, with perfect trust. It was jaw dropping. After the fight men shook their heads in disbelief.

"Angel! This was fabulous! Just like before!" Alucard was floating around.

Walter looked at him and just nodded his head. "Yes Alucard. Of course" Walter made a noise of irritation. Then he shook his head reached into his waistcoat pocket and retrieved a new ear com.

"Vic? Sit?"

"Clear. You?"

"Yes. Noise?" Walter was expectant.

"No." Seras turned her com down a moment.

"**Damn**!" It was louder than normal. Men looked at him.

* * *

All teams were in from assignment. They were stowing gear, calling for medics, insulting one another, typical behavior. What looked odd to Alucard these rectangular skinny boxes that Walter, Seras and some others were writing on. It looked like the command staff had them. Alucard went and looked over Seras's shoulder. He knew better than to do this with Walter, it was a good way to lose his head especially right now.

"Alucard, what do you want?" Seras sounded bothered

"What is that thing in your hand?"

"It's my PDA. Back up some if you don't mind."

"What is a PDA and what the devil do you do with it?"

Seras groaned internally. "PDA stands for Personal Data Assistant. The team lieutenants deal with their information, then they give it to the Unit captains, they give it to us and we do what needs doing with it. As it is digital we have little to no paperwork. Lose less information as well. It also has games ask Blaze for one." She dodged around him to speak to another person who had just called to her. "Tyg! How did it go?"

"Good enough. You?"

"Yes" Seras said.

"Be up a while after you eat?" Tyg smiled.

"Sure I'll find you." Her night just got better. As did her smile.

"See you then." His smile got bigger, as well.

Alucard floated over to where Walter was. The Angel appeared to be looking for something, or was it someone?

"Something wrong Angel?" He smirked.

"No, we are busy as we always are after a heavy night." Walter explained mechanically still taking reports and looking for Zsophia. _I am seriously contemplating using my wires to bind That Woman to her chair and explain that when she does harebrained stunts like this she worries me. _"I'm going to strangle her!" He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Alucard smirked when he asked nearly laughing. Walter was thinking so loud. Alucard saw it all, and something shocking, apparently there was at least one time that Walter did catch Zsophia in his wires. Alucard also saw how Zsophia walked towards Walter so he could safely release her. He agreed with Walters thoughts. _She is a predator. She moves like a great cat. The green eyes as well. I wonder what prompted it._

"Nothing Alucard." Mentally kicking him self. _Zsophia and I are going to have words and that is it._

"Hey anyone see Blaze?" A voice called out of the crowd.

"Checked Angel's wires?" Came from the crowd quieter and laughter followed quick enough that with Walter's non-reaction they could let themselves believe he did not hear.

"Open bay four."

Walter knew that meant that Zsophia was back and that she was in good enough shape to be on her bike. "We are going to have words; there is no way around it." He said it so low that Alucard almost missed it. "Seras!" Walter yelled. She looked up and nodded. Turning to Alucard Walter said. "I expect you intend to join us."

"I wouldn't miss it." Alucard sounded cheery.

_I have a bad feeling about this_. Walter had an adrenaline rush, he didn't notice.

They walked into a large sitting and conference room. Alucard liked it. Smiling he tried the remote on the fireplace. Walter and Seras startled when it came on. Alucard grinned. He floated up to the ceiling and flipped over now he lay in wait to surprise His Master.

"Hi Alucard, I'm glad you chose to join us." Zsophia waved to the ceiling as she walked under him.

"Greetings, how did you know?" He demanded.

"Don't know."She looked into the helmet. "Blast I liked that clip!"

Alucard heard her, he was not sure that she meant for him to, but he did, and cocked an eyebrow. "Seras said I should ask you for a PDA?"

With the sights of her hair loose and tumbling down Walter was calming down. "Which one was it?" Walter asked going over to her. _Her hair smells good. It must feel like silk._

"Ok Alucard, I'll speak to the techs. The cute little dragon one Gran found on her last little 'trip'." Zsophia was upset. They then saw her com fall to the floor in three pieces. "Blast! Blast! Blast! Another one bites the dust!" She grimaced. Seras rolled her eyes.

"One of the guys was looking for you maybe he found the clip." Walter said smoothly.

"I hope so." She turned and looked at Walter _I wonder how he looks with his hair loose? Down girl! I know battle and all but down!_ "Sorry I stuck you with my work." She smiled. Usually Walter took charge of the weapons and listed what repairs needed to be made. "Let me know how I can make it up to you." _Oh brother did I just sound like, yep I did. Girl, think other thoughts! _Zsophia blinked, swallowed, looked down and picked up the PDA.

Seras rolled her eyes again. Walter looked intently at Zsophia. _I doubt she meant it the way it sounded unfortunately; maybe I'll change her mind later. I do so love her scent after battle._

_ She is giving him a big opening! He had better take it!_ Alucard rolled his eyes and shook his head when Walter didn't.

"So it looks like every thing was successful." Zsophia said. "Film footage pending?" She looked up at the other three.

"Walter and I had some fun." Alucard's eyes and smile got huge he sniggered.

"I look forward to seeing it." Zsophia was looking at the PDA and the information on it. They all could tell she was serious. But she never made a secret of the fact she liked to watch Walter fight.

"Hey Boss got those files!" A young man came in.

"Thank you. I'll take those." Walter said as he crossed the room "Will you please ask electronics to send me a few new ear-coms?"

"A few for me as well please." Zsophia smiled. "Memo to R&D: about new type of coms. Where? Oh right Jolene's day off. Oh and have a loaded PDA sent to Alucard's apartment. Easy read manual."

"You got it!" The young man had been staring at Alucard who was hanging up side down standing through the ceiling, his hair defying gravity covering one eye. The runner shook his head and left.

"Is that for me to deal with?" Zsophia asked slightly confused.

"No thank you it's a special project of mine."_ I can still smell blood everywhere._

"Oh you're still researching my past?" Zsophia smiled at him. Alucard and Seras were shocked. "Find anything interesting? I wasn't kidding when I said I was curious as to what you find."

"Still nothing much you do not seem to exist prior to hitting these shores. Even knowing about you being in Romania, Egypt and America; and then no one can say for sure how long you have been here. I'm thinking three and one half years." He smiled back _"It is a challenge!"_

"Sounds about right."

Alucard decided it was time to stir the pot more. "I look forward to the PDA. Blaze, I have a question for you."

"Ok, shoot." She looked up at him nonplused.

"We want to find out what happened when you went solo." His grin was huge as he said in a mocking tone "Pussy cat, pussy cat, where have you been?"

Zsophia cocked an eyebrow _Ok I'll play along for now why not?_ Zsophia opened her eyes very wide as if surprised. Then she replied with feigned innocence and a child like sing song voice. "I've been to Buckingham to see the Queen."

Both Seras and Walter watched and listened with interest and concern. Zsophia was playing into his hands. Weirdly she had miss quoted the rhyme.

Alucard was amused. Now he copied her tone. _She is fun. _"Pussy cat pussy cat what did you do there?" He righted him self, stood on the ground, put his hands on his hips, and bent over to her level. He looked like a school boy taunting a girl.

"I frightened several terrorists out from under her chair!" Zsophia said back copying Alucard's pose, they looked just like two kids on the play ground. They were nearly nose to nose and quite a sight.

Alucard's eyes danced as he began to snicker and then to laugh then laugh hard. Now Zsophia began to giggle and then to laugh then laugh hard. Both were hard to get calmed down.

Walter finally managed it by having Seras go leash in Alucard as he was on the ceiling again. Walter went over to Zsophia. "Blaze you will please compose yourself." He had her by the arms.

"O-o-o-ok-k-k sir… I… will." Zsophia said in that same small little girl voice. She could not let the joke go.

Walter shook his head. "Oh bother, do calm down please."

"Yes Sir." Zsophia really tried hard to calm looking at him through her eyelashes.

_Oh how charming, with that voice and look. If I kissed you right now...It would shock them and you my miss. But I would not want to stop._ They needed to get both to calm down. _I will know what the joke is and how it is they both share it._

Alucard landed "Yes sir!" he smirked giving Walter a very proper British salute.

As strong as Seras had become she had no desire to meet Walters's wires, so she hid behind her sire. Seras knew she could not keep a straight face, and could not regenerate nearly as quickly as he.

Walter gripped Zsophia's arms a bit tighter. He slowly turned his head towards Alucard. His pulse quickened. When he beheld Alucard he took a deep breath. _I'm going to kill him._

Zsophia cleared her throat, to return the favor of drawing Walters's fire. _I like Alucard; we get along just fine._ "Walter I'll explain my side as for his side, it's up to him."

"Very well then, this promises to be interesting." Walter lessened his grip but he did not let go of Zsophia. _I am going to get through to her that she is not to go off like that again. Nothing will stop me from doing that tonight._

"Walter, I am sorry." Zsophia looked up at Walter her volume lowered her voice was soft and soothing. "I took a minute as all of the madness was going on around us. We had so many men out. I was worried."

_She is good! I can tell she means it, that woman if she wanted to, she could beguile any man. Maybe red would be a more appropriate color on her._ Alucard couldn't help but think as he relaxed to her words.

"I thought about locations of action and then I realized that all of the Royal Family is in town. I was concerned about an assassination attempt. I was right. The Royal Family is safe. It was a gut feeling, and you have said my gut more often than not is correct."

_Blast! I can not stay angry with her_. "And your part in all of this, Alucard?"

"Hmm? I heard what you said over the com so I decided to go and see what was up, Blaze is My Master. She has amazing reflexes! I thought she was going to be the newest decoration on the front gate for a second." Walter placed a little more pressure on her arms. "When I saw her go up and talk about assassins I looked about, she grabbed the first two. I grabbed two of them. The palace security actually got a few..."

_Don't say it._

"... and then she got the last two playing bait."

When Alucard said bait Blaze paled _Oh no, he said it _and Walters's hands gripped her tighter again _oh god it split, that hurts._ Walter looked her dead in the eye.

"Some huge bloke smashed their heads together, Tim I think. Then she spoke to the regular security again, and was called 'nutters' by one." At first he smirked then he realized something _Wait Walter is way beyond angry; he doesn't realize he is hurting her. What the hell, this is not normal for him! He is so aggressive with our Boss._

"Miss Victoria, you are looking rather pale. Why don't you go out and hunt?" Walter said through gritted teeth he never broke eye contact with Zsophia. Seras swallowed and dropped through the floor just as quickly as she could.

_Aggressive with everyone. Ease off O Angel of Death or I will step in._ Alucard tensed.

"Alucard you should join her, now, she's rather quick and she can show you the hunting grounds" Walter said with false calm. _We talk right now, bait!_ Once again not breaking eye contact with Zsophia he slowly pulled her closer.

"Walter I would love to." Alucard sighed "Regretfully I cannot." He spit those words with venom. _Be distracted old friend._

"Why?" _Thank God for small mercies. _Zsophia had found her excuse to break contact and change the subject. For now.

"It is not working. I am still prevented by Integra's orders."

"Damn it! Ok. you cannot go and hunt, until we attend to things, one, two days tops." Zsophia swore "I was certain…I'll contact Tabitha…" She muttered to her self. "Until then…"

"Only bags of Medical blood for me, My Lady." Alucard looked distastefully at the idea; _I am so close to getting the real thing!_

"Well that just sucks! Oh bad pun, sorry. EWW! That must be like hospital food or worse, airline!" Zsophia had wriggled out of Walters grasp. _What is going on with him? Oh god the skin cracked badly. I think I got tagged on my back. _"So how much do you need currently?"

Walter saw it coming _Alucard you had better not! I have seen her fed from, her reaction. I do not want to see you at her throat. The scent of blood is so strong on her. It smells so very good._

"Honestly. Not much right now." Alucard shrugged. "Possibly not even a full bag." _She must be figuring how much is in the infirmity stores, I bet she has all of that memorized._

"Ok then you can take some from me." Zsophia went over to one of the big couches and sat down.

Alucard was in shock! _She could not possibly mean what she just said!_ He looked at Walter. From the look on his face she was. _Walter will just have to get over it. I have not had such fresh and burning blood from a warrior in far too long. I sure as hell am not going to turn it down now._ With the way Walter looked currently the throat was out of the question. _Damn I want her Jugular! _"Are you sure?" Alucard figured this might help appease Walter. He sat next to her, the scent of blood all over her. "You do not have to do this, My Master." He looked into her eyes and saw no fear.

"I know. Think of it as a show of trust between us. One thing though, apparently to your line my blood is very rich or something Seras said she could not explain it. From what she said you need less." Zsophia shrugged.

"Very well." Alucard allowed his fangs to grow and carefully bit down on her newly exposed Wrist. _I am going to do my best not to hurt her, or there will be no appeasing Walter. She is His, at least in his mind. That much is clear._

Zsophia knew that Walter was angry before and he was angrier now. _I am surprised at how he has been acting. He actually grabbed me. I don't get it; he didn't get this upset when it was Seras. I hurt enough. I may have to go to Doc._ She closed her eyes, she knew Walter would be near and watching. She did not want him to see anything in her eyes, she had no idea how he would take it tonight.

_How dare she risk herself again? _Walter was nearly beside himself in anger_. She takes chance after chance, on site, in the field, every where. Now, perfumed in battle and blood she is serving her self up to Alucard on a golden platter. Alucard of all people!_ Walter understood hunger; Walter's hunger was not for blood, though he was getting more and more interested in it. _Alucard could wait a day maybe two tops._ _He is taking something that is not his._ _If he harms her… if he harms her what? What in the hell can I do?_ Now Walter became nervous. _What if he is thrown into Bloodlust? Oh god no. Not that. _All he could do is watch. _She is driving me to distraction! I'm going insane! Zsophia is slowly driving me insane … and I love it._ The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. _It is not lust, I love her._

Time seemed to stop with that thought. Walters mind spun as he watched Alucard holding and feeding from her. _With her I can do and have everything_. He could satisfy every hunger. Violence, blood, battle; quenched. The inspiration and reasons for creating new and better weapons, holsters, rigs, and ammo; got those. A quiet place where he could indulge the intellectual side of himself; in spades. Someone who could talk with him and challenge him, on the few occasions they had to do so; blissfully. Now a place to live that went beyond comfortable to right luxury, his apartment was larger and better appointed than anything at Helsing House. Respect, always. A future, yes and now that Alucard is back a long one, as a young man. What else could he possibly hunger for? It was as Seras had said a while ago His Lady, Her, Zsophia. _God help me, I need her. _ He loved her. _Her, the Spawn, and I as a family, could it really be? _Now all he could do was watch and hope for the best. This would be a time her Guardian Angel of Death would not be able to save her. If things went too far she would be a ghoul. _She has no clue how I feel._

_Well this will be interesting, Seras is young._ She had never had powerful blood besides his as far as Alucard knew. He was not expecting much. He punctured Zsophia's skin and began to draw from her. _I can feel her strength My God her blood is strong, I want more, I want it all._ _I must stop!_ Alucard could feel her almost resignation that this was happening_, She was expecting this? _In shock he realized that they looked at one another almost as if across time, now and when he was still mortal. Then there was the sound of giant wings. They both looked and saw dragons.

_"This must stop, now!"_ A voice said. Then he was pulling his fangs out and licking the wound. Where he sat now with her, the world he saw was surreal. One thing was wrong she was not opening her eyes.

One moment, then two, then three passed. Slowly her eyes opened. They took a bit longer to focus. Zsophia saw Walter briefly then he was gone.

Alucard watched as his old friend stood and left the room. Alucard then looked at His Master thoughtfully. _What is this woman, My Master? Seras has changed so much, advanced so quickly, this woman's blood is a part of it. Also what the Hell is going on with Walter?

* * *

_

"What in the Hell do you mean it failed?" There was a growl evident. "They were well trained. We had people all over keeping the damn next generation Hellsing out of their hair! What happened?"

"Apparently a lone rider on a motorcycle went into Buckingham warned the Royal Family and then proceeded to aid in the stopping of the attack. All we know is that they were in black, unidentifiable, and that Alucard is back and put in an appearance."

"At least we know where he is now, Damn! That was expensive. Could your minions have found out and warned someone?"

"No way."

The angry voice on the other end swore and slammed down the phone.

"By the way there was an unusual magic spike." was said into the silence.

* * *

Walter paced back and forth from the "Front door" through the great room into his Bedchamber. He turned once he got to his bed and went back to the door. It was on his third pass that he heard a knock on his door. Walter startled, he was deep in irritation any one else would mistake it for thought. _Who in the Bloody Hell is bothering me now?_ He opened the door with a rather curt "Yes?"

"May I come in?" Zsophia asked mildly. _He is angry._

"Of course." Walter stepped to one side and allowed her in. He offered her a comfortable seat which she took with a tired smile._ Perhaps now is not the right time for this. No Damnit now!_ "May I get you something to drink?"

"Yes please, water thank you."_ You are ever the gentleman but why are you so angry? There is more splitting; on my leg and my back really hurts._ Walter brought the water and she drank it watching him as he wandered around his apartment. "Your apartment suits you very well." She looked around then at her glass. It was as a Noble Gentlemen's club apartment. It had big furniture, dark woods, and deep rich colors, plush with a huge fireplace. There was a private library and office, a bedchamber, bathroom and a room for his valet. Not that Walter had one.

"Thank you. I did rather enjoy picking elements for it. There were some surprises, thank you for the smoking jackets, they are beautifully monogrammed and fit very well." He meant all that he said. This was beyond any thing he expected. _In so many ways she seems to know me well._

"Walter I am sorry I have been upsetting you so much. It really has not been my intent to do so. I just fundamentally do not understand why you are so angry with me. I am just living my life."

_My good god, she really does not understand._ This realization shocked him. He came over to her and sat opposite her. "Zsophia, do you comprehend who and what you are?"

"Pardon me?" Zsophia blinked. "How do you mean?"

"I mean, with your position, titles, responsibilities, what you represent, and your power?" He stared into her eyes.

"I don't want it!" Zsophia pouted at him slouching in her chair. _Ow damn it!_

"Pardon me?" Walter blinked.

"I have no desire for power, save for that which allows me to have control over my life, and the way I choose to live it, and I feel it slipping away. Currently there are things here that I want and feel the need to do; there are also people that I care very much for _Like you jackass! _That keeps me here. I will submit to a great deal but I will not loose my freedom, never again!" The emotion in her voice was strong. It honestly surprised Walter.

_Loose her freedom, how? Wasn't she living every girls dream; at least the big house and title part of it?_ "I do understand your strong desire for freedom. You must realize that not only are you the head of Hellsing, You sit at the Round table, Her Royal Majesty has given you a charter with special projects and operation response teams. Your Crews old and new need you." _**I** need you!_ Walter stood and began to pace in front of her. "I do understand the desire and need to be in the field. Trust me I know." His eyes burned as he looked at her and said this. "You must not compromise your person or safety by pulling harebrained stunts like going solo **and** silent even unintentionally!" He then gave a long list of other times she took what were in his mind unnecessary risks. He then went to her chair and rested his hands on the arms of the chair and leaned in very close.

Zsophia moved back all that she could and felt trapped. Someday Walter would realize that at that point Zsophia loved him, she did not kill him for trapping her. Anyone else would be dead.

"Zsophia, make no mistake Alucard is a friend, a very dangerous friend. I have seen him rip apart entire squadrons of trained vampire killers laughing, he considered it 'play times'. The risk you took with him tonight went way past daft, beyond dangerous, all the way to suicidal." Walters's voice lowered and he took a deep breath. _The scent of battle and blood is so strong on her._ "I know you are his Master now, but Zsophia with as bloody as your battles must have been tonight, if he had been thrown into Bloodlust, you would have become a ghoul. I as your 'Guardian Angel of Death' could have done nothing to stop him. The only thing I could have done for you would be killing you as quickly and painlessly as possible." At the end Walter's voice had become weird in Zsophia's ears there was emotion she could not identify. It was in his eyes as well, she could read concern and anger but there were other things as well.

_I wish I could make you happy. I am just not the woman you want. Not with my past, not with whom I am._ Zsophia was confused and now in a great deal of pain."Walter I am sorry. I guess I just did not think of it that way. I work to keep my identity secret and have other precautions so as to keep my self and others safe." Her voice was so soft, so small._ I know I am weird and difficult. I cannot help it. _"I can only promise that in the future I will do my best to stop and think and to heed council. Remember you are asking me to change my entire way of living. In some ways the very essence of whom I am." _This only proves it. I think I love you but you can never understand_

Zsophia was telling him the truth. Walter could read it. _There is so much more in those emerald pools of knowledge and emotion. I wish I could read them better._ He wanted to kiss her and pull her into his arms, stroke her hair, and tell her that he would fix every thing. Take her to his bed even if just to hold her. He never broke eye contact with her, "You look as though you could do with some rest. You should go to your apartment."_ Or stay. Stay here with me. I will help you to relax and hold you safe in my arms as we sleep._ Walter knew he needed to figure out what was going on, why his emotions were running unchecked. _I want to taste the blood on her? _He stood up and stepped away.

"Yes, I need to go. Marie is going to be very upset with me. I do not think you will need any earplugs but you might put a set in one of your jackets, just in case." Zsophia got up with some difficulty and grimaced.

This worried Walter. "Do you need help?"

"Nope, not right now thank you." Zsophia smiled and went her way.


	13. As My Lady Wishes

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have and interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note: _Italics are thoughts._ _When italics are "in quotation marks" they are sent or projected thoughts.

* * *

_

**/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts__**/**__ in Romanian_

**Bold words are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

**

**As My Lady Wishes

* * *

**

Alucard was staring into the fire as he drank blood after the fight. "What is this woman, My Master?" He stared at the symbols of his slavery on the back of his gloves. Calling her Master had upset her. "None of this makes any sense." Alucard rubbed at his temples then sat up. These surroundings still new, he was careful. _Someone fell into a door. _The door was opened and the person fell in the room _a boot closed the door_. _My Master? _Now more carefully he listened.

"Mistress!"

_Ouch that hurt my ears! _Alucard shook his head

"Marie lower your voice or **I will **shoot you!" was growled.

_ I agree. I would shoot that voice as well. My Master sounds strained, in pain._ Listening he heard her maid go to her.

"Marie, do **not** come any closer." Zsophia hissed. "You will walk, not run in a panic, and **go**, get, Doc." During this Alucard heard Zsophia grunt as she dropped off her trench coat, kick off her boots, and unzip her top.

W_as that tearing cloth? No cutting._

"Mistress you are bleeding so much! S'il vous plait! I need to help!"

"Marie I **will** leave you bleeding and **dead** on this floor." Zsophia growled. There was a gasp. He heard a gun cock. "Now **walk**, do **not** run!"

_She is undeniably serious._ He heard the door open and close Marie walked off as though to get another scone because her mistress wanted one.

Alucard stared through the shadows as Zsophia knelt on the floor leaning against a sitting chair _yes she is cutting off her rig, and she __**is**__ cutting herself in the effort._

Her rig was nearly shredded as was her back. The blood was copious as it flowed into the carpet.

_I thought the scent to be the blood of others._ He took a deep breath, now he had **her** scent. _**Never**__ again will I make that mistake. I must remember this master is a warrior. She __**leads**__ her troops into battle much as I did._

"Damn." Zsophia swore. In front the rig was partially embedded into her sides, chest and hips, she hissed again as it fell from her. Now she was removing strips of cut cloth from her right leg, small amounts of her flesh left with the cloth. She repeated the process on her right arm losing more flesh and blood as she pulled the strips off.

Alucard knew there is only one thing that leaves that pattern of marks on skin. Fire, very hot fire that had been on the flesh itself. _What happened? _It had not fully healed either, and now there was cracking in the areas of new skin. Alucard would wait and watch; she had not called for him. He did reach out preparing for when she did, he needed to not miss it; their bond was not so strong yet.

_"No." _Zsophia despaired as she fell to her left side. There was a small trickle of blood that left her mouth; she had bit herself so she would make no noise. _"Death follows noise. Death comes when you shut your eyes. I will stay quiet I will stay alert."_ She chanted in her mind. Her eyes were wide open staring. She was unknowingly projecting.

_She is My Master; this woman had with no fear fed me, she can move and battle in a way that few humans can._ Alucard could not allow her to die. He could hear her thoughts. _She is a complete survivor. Completely focused, knows what she must do. _

_"I __**will not**__ go to Death I will __**never**__ give myself to Death."_ Zsophia saw or sensed him coming in; she almost instantly had a gun trained on him.

"I do not bring to you death Zsophia." _She knows she cannot kill Death with a gun, an act of defiance._ He saw she only tensed and prepared to shoot. _I need to calm her, catch her attention. _**/**Master this **is** Alucard, **your** Dragon. I know that you are in great pain. I have the ability to rid you of it. I will do nothing else without your consent.**/**

_"It hurts, this gun is heavy, do I dare to trust? His voice, it I trust."_ Zsophia lowered the gun. Quickly he went to her.

"First the pain must go." Alucard laid his hand on Zsophia's head and felt into her mind. For a moment he too felt it, the blinding pain seeped into his consciousness. It addled him before the pain was sectioned off and trapped where neither would need to feel it. Like her, in his human life Alucard had known crippling physical pain, as undead he had known it as well, both were far enough back in his mind he had forgot it. He could feel Zsophia relax but he knew she was still at the ready should she feel at all threatened. She still held her gun.

"Remove the rest of the cloth now please! All of it." Zsophia whispered, it was all she could do.

"It is as My Lady wishes." Alucard said in low tone. _How should I? Here is an idea. This I have done a hundred times; usually it is not so delicate an operation. Ripping a man's head in half is different from removing a layer of cloth without the damaged skin._ He did so in moves that were too fast for the human eye to see. To use his skills this way amused him. He was sure he did not get all of the material there was too much blood for him to see. There was also the front to contend with_. Not that she is likely to allow that._

"All of it." She gasped. "_I cannot believe I am asking this."_

"Disrobe you?" Alucard was clearly shocked. Zsophia nodded. "Very well." Alucard blinked. The material felt odd where it was dampened from her blood it. In front the rig had cut in to her skin; the rest was red from irritation and blood, or bruised. The material scratched and tortured her flesh, it made her more uncomfortable than being exposed before him. That material was easily removed. _Integra would have died first. Then she was not in the field. Nor ever wounded like this._

_"What he must think of me, a harlot."_ Zsophia burned with embarrassment.

_No Lady, _Alucard thought._ A fierce warrior and yes a woman but never a harlot. _He had done similar to Seras. He remembered when he had turned her. _She was an incredible sight._ Alucard looked around Zsophia's neck. _This will hurt a silver chain. _His fingers went to the thin chain around her neck. _It doesn't, Platinum? _

"Leave my necklace please. I do not remove it, ever." Zsophia hissed trying to talk through cracked lips.

"It is as My Lady wishes." _I do not remember seeing it._ Alucard wondered."Zsophia I can help you in a further way but it must be your decision; I do not make this offer lightly nor should you consider it lightly. You are **too** close to death but I **can** stop death. I **know** you do not wish to die. You are too **strong** to allow die."

_He is not thinking of turning me, he cannot._ Zsophia looked up at him surprised.

"The saliva of we Midians has certain healing properties. It will aid in your healing process. I can stop the bleeding on your back. But I will again taste your blood. Think on this." _I do miss her old uniform. Seras, you and I will have to catch up soon. You used to always be there when I wanted. I miss that and her smile as well._

_Well duh I knew about the saliva of Midians._ Zsophia wanted to smack herself for forgetting. As she thought, she closed her eyes a moment. Zsophia saw Death there, so close he could nearly touch her, he waited for her and smiled. She forced her eyes open. "**Yes** Alucard do it." Again Zsophia whispered, but it held urgency. She appreciated what Walter had said to her, and all the legends, but Alucard's voice soothed her, and death was too close.

Alucard smiled "As My Lady wishes." He opened his mouth. His fangs grew longer as did his tongue; it grew longer than Zsophia had expected. On the first pass of his tongue the blood would be cleared away, on the second it would stop the minor bleeding all together and lessened the rest. _Fortunately this is different enough from feeding from her._ All of the minor cuts that Zsophia had inflicted with her dagger were gone with the third. As he got to her shoulder Zsophia smiled at Alucard, this was surprising . _She is neither afraid of me, nor is she disgusted by what she sees, __**what**__ is this woman My Master? _The rest of her back was more difficult, there was flesh missing. Much of her back had been savagely damaged before. Alucard removed all of the material from her skin and two claw tips that were imbedded in ribs.

_ Thank the gods. _For Zsophia wherever Alucard's tongue went she felt a soothing warm sensation, when it passed the air chilled it pleasantly. When she released the gun Alucard was glad. Again Zsophia closed her eyes again to see if Death was still so close. _No he is not so close but still he is here, waiting. Still we play this waiting game as we have all my life._ When Zsophia's eyes opened she realized she was on her bed. Alucard had moved her with no pain.

"How do you feel now?" Alucard's hand began to stroke gently through Zsophia's tangled hair. He began to understand more of her. Her back, as rest of her body held a myriad of different types of scars.

"Better, he is not so close… I like your voice like this… I wish to ask you something." Zsophia's voice was only slightly stronger.

"Of course, but who is not so close?" Alucard's fingers never got caught; the knots in her hair undid themselves before his fingers. The dried blood disappeared as the knots gave way. Alucard had moved her partially because of all of the blood she had lost to the carpet. It called to him, it was hard to resist, and Blood Lust would be bad.

"Death, he was … so close …he could nearly touch me this time." Zsophia breathed. "I was wondering…do I call you /Prince Vlad/ when we are in private?" She smiled at him her voice so quiet and weak; trying to forget she was naked before him, in her bed.

"You may if it pleases you. Besides I like the way you say it." Alucard smiled, she said his name the right way, few others did, even back home. His fingers continued through her hair. "Tell me, have you seen Death coming for you often?" Now Alucard was very curious. Walter was worried for her safety.

"He is always there. He always has been My Prince."

"What happened tonight? How **long** were you like this?"

"After I left the palace … I noticed something. I went in to check." Zsophia heaved more deep breaths. "One grabbed me I slipped from my coat to get away… From there it was three ghouls in front of me." She shrugged then whimpered. "The vampire came from the shadows on my six. I had allowed myself to be distracted. The rig saved my life." She sighed. "I knew my coat would hide the blood … it even staunched the blood flow … the adrenaline would keep me going … the adrenaline quit when Walter was lecturing me…. I did not realize how bad it is." Zsophia pursed her lips and breathed heavily through her nose. She did not want to make things any worse.

_A lecture? Walter you missed this done to My Master for a lecture? _Alucard had been so engrossed with her that he was startled by the front door opening. In less than a heartbeat he was in the Bedchamber doors shielding her. Doctor and Vampire stared at one another. As Marie closed the door Alucard noticed there were more men outside her apartment. Doc and Marie gasped at all of the blood they saw. When they looked up Alucard was once again on Zsophia's bed with her, stroking her hair, now he said soothing words to further force Death from her. Zsophia was relaxed and smiling.

_So much fear had for this man who takes my pain and soothes me._ Zsophia thought. _If only he knew what I hide._

_Why are they there? _Alucard listened to the noises outside the door. _It is men whispering. Hmm Walter is there._ It mattered not in a moment. He was shocked to realize there was already an IV kit in her room with blood in a small refrigerator. Alucard averted his eyes when the doctor cleaned Zsophia's front and even levitated her so the doctor could work on her front without having to roll her over. Mainly he mentally focused on this woman whose hair he stroked, almost possessively. He had given her aid; her well being was now his responsibility until she was truly well, it being the way of his and her people. Also there were the facts that He was her Prince and she His Master.

_It is easier now. _Zsophia knew that she should be in great pain. She was not. She had been warned to be wary, even afraid, of this man in front of her. She was not. She saw no reason to be._ Oh My Dumpling you were right I have met The Dragon. He is magnificent, no wonder my Princess loved him so. _As Alucard stroked through her hair again he spoke to her of many things. His accent was a comfort in her ears. He described their beloved homeland as a poet might. He used no names to give anything away.

"I will return in a moment." Doc walked out of the room somewhat confused and worried on the scene he had been witness to. As he began to go through his kit Doc decided to be surprised though happy that she was so calmed and relaxed.

"There are the villages; it is a place without time. Nothing has changed not the people, not the buildings, not the lifestyle." Alucard wanted to pin down her village; he began to describe one town center. "In the very center there is a grand water fountain..."

**/**White and green stone; it cooled me. The base of dragons big and small all around.**/** Zsophia sighed unknowing she has slipped into the language of her childhood. _My own village; I miss it._

**/**Can you tell me the name of the village My Lady?**/** She shook her head no. **/**Tell me what you do remember. Tell me like this.**/**

**/** I am of Her village under the castle we wait for you My Prince. I remember my favorite, Cinnamon apple dumplings and My Dumpling who made them for me. My Dumpling I miss her.**/ **Zsophia smiled,Alucard's eyes went wide for a moment.

The doctor came back in and changed to a new blood bag. "I am sorry this will be the worst of it. Boss if you cannot lie still…"

"I will tell you… before it gets to that point." Zsophia nodded she did not believe that even what Alucard could do would prevent he feeling what was coming.

"Only just, I am sure." Doc shook his head. "Understand me; this time you must tell me earlier than that. You are very close to my doing what you do not want." Here Alucard stared intently at the doctor. "Adding in the new damage to your back; you are hairs breath away from being medi-vaced. Do you hear me?"

"If **My Master** does **not** want it why do you think I will let IT happen whatever **IT** is?" Alucard's voice was low and quiet with malice.

"IT is a hospital stay and skin graft. With all of the flesh she had lost we can and should have put new flesh in its place. She refuses." The doctor was annoyed and it showed. "She is healing at an incredible rate but she refuses to stay still."

"I understand My Masters point of view doctor. She will not move. Is that the reason for the men out side? they hold her from moving?"

"Yes."

"Do not be concerned, you can send them away, she **will not move**." Alucard then made very sure the barriers against her pain were strong. _Again she is upset my referring to her as Master. _He continued to stroke her hair as they spoke. It gave her peace and he found himself enjoying this, were it not for the circumstances.

_Here we go._Doc thought to himself as he began the all too familiar process of putting the salves on and bandaging her skin."I am done for now." Doc closed the bedchamber door behind him. _I do not know how he did it how he kept her still and apparently in no pain but I am grateful for it._

**/**My Lady tell me what else you remember.**/** _Now was as good a time to get information as any. _Alucard reasoned.

**/**Very much: festivals, throwing pinecones at 'the Turks', other games, looking up at her castle, I miss my village, all save the gypsies. I did not listen to My Dumpling. The old scary gypsy woman, she curse me and say I am demon.**/** Zsophia was becoming upset. **/**She say I am not natural I must be made dead. The men chase me and kill My Dumpling. All Gypsies seek to kill me. The fire! My Dumpling burned dead!**/** She was trembling now. Her voice small, terrified like a child.

**/**Shhh, Little One there are no gypsies here. **None** will chase you; **none** may harm you now. **I** will not allow it. **I** am here to protect you now.**/** To calm her Alucard softly sang well known and loved songs in the tongue they had been using; it was only natural, and it calmed his Little Master, she needed to be calm. _Why a gypsy would say or, try such things? They stole beautiful children as she must have been. What of her parents? All of these scars are not fresh either._ _She knows of torture; the evidence is all over her body. I recognize things the doctor likely does not. Did I just call her Little One? _The bandages on her were ugly; they and her scars offended his sense of ascetics. Also Alucard knew her nakedness was embarrassing to her. Alucard rose and placed the sheet over her that he had removed earlier. It was so easy to wish to protect her.

Again she smiled at him. **/**Thank you My Prince**/** Zsophia said softly. He smiled at her and climbed back into her bed.

The Doctor walked out of her apartment to address the men.

"What the Hell Happened?" Walter had heard men hurriedly going past his apartment somewhere and gone to check it out. When the men stopped at her door he became curious and frightened. From the front room the scent of bloody leather still hung thick in the air.

"She was wounded. I have tended to her. **She needs rest** and is not to be disturbed by anyone. Everyone can leave. She **will not** be working for the next week **at least**. You may see her tomorrow." Walter nodded. The Doctor went in to the sitting room to deal with writing reports.

_ So strong, and yet she would appear fragile in anyone's eyes, yes she is a truly beautiful woman. Like Seras looks like a kitten but a Hellcat is beneath the surface. _Alucard pulled Zsophia's hair out from under the sheet. **/**You are welcome Lady. Do not call me 'Prince' I like Vlad. You pronounce it correctly, and your voice is lovely.**/** As Zsophia blushed he began to stroke through her hair; his hair began to mingle with hers and all of it cascaded down around them both.

/I will remember that My Dragon./ Zsophia smiled. This was the first time in a very long time she felt comforted. Her voice was barely over a whisper. **/**You do much for me. Thank You. You and Walter are great men.**/** She smiled again and said something softly that sounded strange in his ears.

**/**What was that Little One?**/** _Hmmm, Walter my friend, we need to talk. Why you have not taken her yet I cannot fathom. First we talk, I need to know. _Alucard blinked._ I need to see you My Seras, My Police Girl._

**/**Something I do in the future, a surprise. No peeking to find It.**/** Zsophia sighed that took effort.

**/**I would never peek into your mind just for a thing like that Little One. Without your leave it would be a very important reason. On that I give you my word.**/** Alucard meant what he said, yes with some effort he could go through her head and have every memory and thought, but he would not. /_Lady, tell me of Walter. He is rather protective and possessive of you./_ Alucard was fishing._ /Speaking is too much for you answer me this way./_ Alucard also knew he needed to strengthen this bond with her. Speaking this way helped.

_/To him I am the head of Hellsing, a Knight of the Round Table, have the ear of the Queen, yadda yadda yadda! Both he and the Old Battle Axe, chewed me up one side and down the other./_ Zsophia snorted.

_ /Did you just call the Queen an Old Battle Axe?/ _Alucard wanted to laugh.

_/Yes, and she is. I have called her that to her face. The first time I was heavily sedated/. _Alucard did laugh now. Zsophia gave a weak smile._ /This will only add fuel to Walter's fire he was angry at me earlier now he will be livid/ _There was a mirthless laugh_. /I begin to hate and tire of this life My Dragon. Now though I cannot just escape and disappear. Not easily, not without hurting those I care for. I feel my freedom being stolen piece by piece./ _She was clearly upset_. _

_/Walter knows nothing of these scars?/_ Alucard was shocked._ She hides things well. How could he miss them? How could anyone miss them?_

_/No I do not want anyone to know. The burns are from this life, but the rest are from the past./_ Zsophia sounded troubled even in her mind.

_ /May I ask you something very personal?/_ Alucard tried to be calming as he fished for information. _Can she really not know of Walters feelings for her?_ Zsophia nodded. _/How do you feel about our Angel?/_ Alucard saw scenes of them together, he could feel her feelings, her openness to him was a surprise, and it was interesting. At the end of her memories he her felt her conclusion_. /As you revealed he is a Casanova. He still flirts. I do not know what I feel for him I have no name to put to it. Now do you understand? Does this answer your question?/_

_/Yes Lady it does./_ Alucard kept humming through all of this. _My apologies to you Walter, but it is true of you and your past._

_/If it is love I must stop. He can never understand or accept me. Not my past, not who I am inside. I cannot be what he wants, in my past I have done terrible things._ I accept this, I must./ Zsophia said it with a bitter and absolute resolution.

_/May I ask how you got your burns Little One? Also who did these other things to you?/_ Alucard asked gently.

_/The burns, by losing three very good men due to my own incompetence, I did not move fast enough to save them. __**They died because of Me**__./_ Zsophia tensed then she cried out.

/_I should not have asked you about this especially now. I am sorry./ _Alucard stroked her hair in silence _She has such anger towards herself, over losing three men, so different from so many others, myself for one_._ The rest will wait as well._ _With these scars I wonder what those terrible things were. How did she get from the Village here?_

The doctor returned. "If I had my way of it she would spend the next two weeks in bed as she is now."

Zsophia sighed. "I expect that Doc … will drug me into unconsciousness … or a coma for most of it." She wanted to shrug but could not.

"Will he?"Alucard could hear the loathing of this in her voice and he understood there could be 'complications'.

"Hopefully … he will allow me to remain lucid enough that I may do my job on occasion… Also talk to guests who may come to visit." _I wonder if Walter would sit with me._

Alucard turned to Doc "You may not keep her drugged into oblivion. I will not allow it."

"If she is in too much pain she will not be able to keep still. There are many things that she will be forced to move for, I need to reduce her movement every where I can." The two men glared at one another.

"When drugged into oblivion she sleeps." Alucard calmed himself, lest Zsophia become too upset again. "Use less drugs so she will still sleep, you can have someone here to see to it she does not move much. During waking periods, when I may I will sit with her. My Master is very strong; the pain will not make her move. I highly doubt she will need to be drugged the entire two weeks."

Zsophia frowned **/**I hate it! They keep me …from waking and I feel bad!**/ **

**/**I can guess Little One, but it must be allowed to happen some. I do not approve. I will keep you safe, even from your Doc. I promise.**/** He answered amused. **/**We will need to work on your Romanian or you will sound like a child forever.**/** He was very amused and it only grew when in a fit of drugged cheekiness Zsophia stuck her tongue out at him. Alucard laughed. Doc was shocked again by the scenes he witnessed with the warnings he had been given of Alucard and knowing Zsophia.

"I will return." Alucard smiled and left Zsophia's bed. "Doc may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course." Doc nodded as they left the room.

"I have spoken to Doc." Alucard said as he returned "When I am hungry, he will provide me with blood here so I can refresh myself in the evenings." **/**Rest Little One and sleep for now. I will watch over you.**/** Lightly Alucard touched her mind to encourage it to happen. _Forgive me 'Guardian Angel of Death' for now I must take your job. I will admit to enjoying it. _Alucard watched her, His Little Master sleep. _How many more times did I call her Little One?_ Alucard was more disturbed by this, calling her that seemed natural. His confusion to an extent caused because she never acted as his other masters did. Her behavior towards him was so different. Yet he realized she could control him as effectively as any of them. If not more so.

* * *

"Why didn't she say something to me about her injuries?" Walter groused. "She should have said something." He was horrified he was looking at the pieces of her gun rig. "All of this in one fight?" Walter shook his head. This only proved it in his mind. "Infuriating woman! All of that blood smell. Why didn't she say something?"

"She did not want anyone to know Old Friend." Alucard looked around. "This workshop is impressive!" It was state of the art he was sure. Alucard was certain that it was the best in the world. "Designed it yourself? It does show in the work you have been doing. It is incredible. Your new weapons, the ammunition, the rigs, all of them truly impressive."

"Thank you Alucard. Yes for the most part I did design this shop myself. There were a few pleasant surprises. Zsophia said whatever I wanted. I expected everything to be required to be scaled back a bit." Walter smiled. "As you can see ... it was not. I wanted to redesign this rig, now I suspect I have the time." He shook his head. "How did you find out?"

"I am next door and these surroundings are new. I am perhaps a bit paranoid." Walter 'hmmed' and rolled his eyes with his cheeky smirk in place. It was Alucard's turn to roll his eyes. "I heard her enter her apartment. From there… she is My Master and I rendered her the aid she needed. If this is normal behavior for her, I will need to strengthen our bond. She did not call for help." Alucard's face betrayed nothing. Walter knew there was more.

"Then you will need to work on that bond and become accustomed to this behavior. We have managed to 'reign her in a bit'." Alucard's eyebrow went up and his smirk deepened. Walter shook his head. Pressing was useless, this was between Alucard and his Master.

"She did say that the rig saved her life." _You say reign her in, she says steal her freedom, she is not a Brit. Ha Walter my friend in this shop you are in your glory._

"Did she?" Walter smiled. Alucard nodded. "Alucard she will not ever likely call for help for herself." _I will go and see her soon. I don't think she is the roses type something more exotic._

"I am sure you have an impressive backlog of work custom work as well as repairs." Alucard said walking around.

"Ha! Alucard you are transparent at times. Yes I do however, I have a young man who I am working with, call of Bullet." Alucard nodded he had seen the man. "The first night we met he asked me; 'So Angel are we going to see your wicked wires whack the wigs off the wicked wascals?' I was amused as well." Alucard chuckled. "'Yes you will, if you are able to keep up with me, that is.'" Walter leaned on his work bench and tried not to think of a certain night in his old shop; this was the same bench. "'I may be a whelp but I'm fast enough to keep up with you in a fight. In a flat out run no chance but in a battle the odds even out."' Alucard dropped his glasses down his nose eyes incredulous.

"The 'whelp' didn't know you very well, cocky words. He reminds me of someone." Alucard smirked. Walter grinned back.

"Oh it gets better. 'Is that your call, 'Whelp'?' 'No it's what we call someone who is new. Not an old dog like yourself.'" Alucard laughed and shook his head. "I finally got an introduction 'My call is Bullet.' 'As in fast as a speeding?' I liked him he reminded me of someone as well. 'Got it in one, the other part is that I am equally as deadly.' I of course could not resist. 'Do you have a preference in guns?' I asked 'Of course I do who doesn't?' 'Very well, if you impress me tonight I will build for you a custom one of your choice, otherwise you will be cleaning many of the old stored weapons that direly need it.' I wanted to see just how cocky he was." Alucard nodded an important question to answer, a good way to do it as well."Bullet sat and thought about it for a few minutes but in the end he must have figured he could. 'You are on O Angel of Death!' He has been working with me ever since." Alucard just laughed harder.

"I would be tempted to call him Junior." He shook his head. "So you actually **allow** him to work in the holy workshop? I am amazed. Was he Tradesman or other?"

"Tradesman, and yes Alucard I already have some ideas for new weapons for you I just need to finish a few others first."

* * *

"Zsophia?" Walter knocked on her Bedchamber door.

"Yes? Come in Walter." _He came to see me, with flowers as well._

Zsophia lay on her stomach with her right side towards him. Her eyes were dreamy. He could only see her hand in front because she was covered with a silk sheet, if you allowed your eyes to look, and Walter did, you could see every contour of her body. Her hair was not just loose but it cascaded around and over her, or was it his hair? The two blended into one silken mass. Alucard lay in bed with her head at his chest. He was up on one elbow perpendicular to her, the two forming a T shape. He wore only his white dress shirt opened at the top and his charcoal slacks; without everything else he normally wore he looked almost boyish. This was truly a sensual feast for the eyes. Both looked completely at peace.

Walter was hit with a rush, he didn't register it; what he did register was that he wanted to kill Alucard, **now**. He wanted to claim Zsophia as **his**, now.

Zsophia looked at Walter. He did not look happy. _He is angry with me. _She looked down. _I knew he would be._ Alucard felt her upset.

Alucard blinked and looked at Walter. _"You do realize with that look on your face Zsophia believes you to be angry with her." _It was Walter's turn to blink.

"I am going into the sitting room and take my dinner."_ "Angel why don't you stroke and run your fingers through her hair, it seems to calm her."_ Alucard was teasing Walter. Alucard knew Walter never would do something so forward now. _He is too much The Butler still. His younger days…_

Walter did walk to the side of Zsophia's bed and sat down. "Is there anything I can get for you Zsophia?" His was voice soothing in her ears.

"No I don't think so, not right now." Zsophia smiled "Thank you my Angel. The flowers are so beautiful, very exotic, thank you." Her voice caressed him. He wanted so very much to do what Alucard suggested, to run his fingers through her hair and not just to soothe her. He wanted to know if it did indeed feel like silk.

"Just like you My Lady." Walter smiled at her. _It would be ungentlemanly, presumptuous even. She will be mine soon enough; with Alucard here I can claim her. My Lady, My Love, I am so very close to having you. I __**will not**__ allow anyone or anything to stand between us._ As Walter was thinking this he did not notice that he had removed a glove and was indeed slightly reclining on her bed and running his fingers through her hair. _**What am I doing**__? Again I am not in control. Her hair is like silk._

Alucard could not believe what he was seeing. From his perspective Walter's actions were, as always, very deliberate; he removed his glove and began to stroke her hair, with a slight recline on her bed. This was **not** typical Walter! He could feel a change come over Walter. _We need to talk old friend very much; __**you**__ are acting __**completely**__ out of character._

Zsophia had closed her eyes for a moment; she felt the weight on the bed change and fingers again running through her hair. She thought it to be Alucard. When she opened her eyes she saw Alucard's raised eyebrow that left only, "Angel is that you?"

"Yes it seems to calm you. Would you rather I stop?" _I do not care to. I am looking forward to having what is under this sheet._ Walter swallowed. Again the mistletoe kiss played through his mind and the memory across his lips, he licked them.

"No. Don't stop, it feels good." Zsophia smiled. The mistletoe kiss played through her mind. Then Alucard's kiss did as well. _Oh good lord. I must stop this._

_Thinking on New Year's Eve you two? I remember it well._ Alucard licked his lips not just from the blood but in memory_. Mmmmm Seras, I would almost think you were avoiding me._ Alucard had gone looking for her on more than s few occasions.

* * *

In a week, Zsophia healed and was allowed to be up and around, not going on assignment or long at her desk but, she would take what she could get.

Alucard helped with her Romanian she improved very quickly, this pleased him to no end; he could speak in his native tongue with someone. She had already provided him with a small library of books in his rooms. All were antique or good replicas.

Alucard enjoyed the time with her. She did not fear him. Instead she enjoyed the peace of him reading to her and the conversation. When he went to her he lost the Alucard craziness. Even if he didn't it, never upset her.

They spoke of her Village little, there was much she hid. That upset him; some things **had** changed. There had been whisperings when he was there. A blood stain where there had been none, where there should be none and it would not come out. Also a new small tomb was near his Elizabeta's. From her he could get some information, but he had to bide his time. It was not as though he could order the information from her. She might tell him, but she would hide more and grow distant from him. He would lose her trust. This he did not want.

After being reminded two or three times she no longer called him My Prince. It did not seem right as she was now his Boss, His Master. In public she was either 'My Lady', Zsophia, Blaze or just Boss. Just as in private he was Vlad or My Dragon to her, she had become in private Zsophia and occasionally 'Little One' that concerned him. She said nothing.

Often when with her all else would melt away, they were simply friends enjoying one another's company. Any reminder of her being his Master seemed to upset her, rarely did her refer to her in that way aloud, never to her, but in his mind he did so, often, just to remind himself, it was so easy to forget.

Alucard knew that any request Zsophia had he would do willingly, her protection was all important and should any be disrespectful or worse be a threat the consequences would be dire. Others were learning it, occasionally the hard way.


	14. Hunger

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _When italics are "in quotation marks" they are sent or projected thoughts._

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts__**/**__ in Romanian

* * *

_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

**Hunger REV

* * *

**

Alucard was looking for Walter yet again. Seras and he were always busy now as Co-Commanders of the Hellsing part of this new organization and they were also 'Specialists', both were working much harder with Zsophia out of commission. Their involvement with their counterparts in the Terror R&D and Bookworm divisions became more frequent. Granted during the daylight hours the Terror division did the most with Walter and Seras on-call and vice versa at night. It was more convenient all things considered. What and when R&D and the Bookworms did was anyone's guess!

Alucard found he enjoyed watching Seras work with the men. She was a natural leader. Back in the day he would have killed and did, to have a commander with her natural skill, even as a woman. Back in the day he still would have wanted her in his bed, he would have been much more persuasive to achieve it. That was aside from one all too short period in his life. _Several hundred years can teach you something about patience._ Whenever he was able to track Seras down it was 'in public' there he had to maintain a certain amount of formality with her, he did not call her Police Girl. As a commander it would be disrespectful before the men, which he would tolerate from none. There were other things and people to distract him.

Alucard now found Walter standing at a tall window looking out. From Walter Alucard could trust the information he got and somehow Walter knew everything that happened here, Walter was one stop shopping. When Alucard found Walter he was watching something very intently; it had his full attention and concentration. Alucard studied Walter in much the same way. _Usually by now Walter would have sensed my presence and said something._ To anyone else this little scene was unremarkable. To Alucard it spoke volumes. _The Angel of Death was not this reckless, especially knowing full well that I am back._

_ She is graceful in all things. _Walter mused.

Alucard looked at Walters's posture and stance. He was standing just to the left of the window; _he can see his prey but not necessarily be seen, and with that look it is prey_. Walter was keeping his body loose and casual; one hand was on the curtain the other near his hip pocket holding a book. One knee bent with the toe of the shoe just over the other foot, far too casual for 'the butler'. Alucard smiled, it was as a younger Walter when the younger maids would be jealous or heartbroken._ If he heard something or sensed someone coming he could change it all, he was reading or retrieving a book, and no one would know otherwise._

_"When you are healed and allowed on assignment again how long before you are so reckless then injured again my Lady?_ Again Walter considered tying her to a chair to explain things then he remembered the last conversation he had when they were in a position to that. He blinked.

_Walter only wears his wired gloves as he did in his youth. In the past very rarely did they leave his hands, if they did it was because he was in his work shop, bathing or, _Alucard snickered, _with a woman._ This bothered Alucard not at all, as it meant they could start playing old games again, he grinned wide_. I wonder how Our Lady will handle a round of our 'tag'; wires dancing, bullets flying, much screaming, even more cursing. I must start one __**soon**__! _He reminisced happily. _Or less likely to irritate her I'll use the Paint ball rounds. I found some for my Jackal._ Soon Alucard would be shocked to find that the rules were slightly different, but no less fun, and there was a third for these games in the form of Seras. Soon thereafter more would join including Zsophia and the Spawn.

_Why in the hell does she do these things? But if she did not she would be less the woman I love. I must do something before it all comes out._ Walter leaned a little forward seeing her move slightly out of his view. Other than that Walter remained motionless. This was good for Alucard.

_Walter's jaw is set slightly tense, ready for action._ Alucard knew that tenseness very well. If they were in the field he would await the carnage to begin and then join in the fun. It was exciting to watch Walter preparing to spring, the energy in the air was palpable. _The odd thing is that it is only in his jaw. His mouth holds an almost ruthless smile. Ah! There is the difference in him. _As much as Alucard was reminded of the younger Walter there was a change, a change that came only with experience and maturity. _He seems to be waiting for something to happen first, a signal before he springs. He is relaxed but waiting. _Then there were Walter's eyes, the eyes that Alucard had seen so many emotions in. It was the one place that Alucard was confident could read the intentions of his old friend. To all others, there were only two things to be seen in them. _In the past, his youth if you were his enemy you saw mirth and your doom, and that was only __**if**__ you saw The Angel of Death. As a comrade-in-arms there is a light heartedness, in the past everyone knew that young Walter C. Dornez loved his work. _This Alucard knew made some people very uncomfortable_._ _To most who know him as the butler in Hellsing at least the old one, there was his duty to Hellsing. _Alucard could not help but silently growl_. Also that certain warmness and cheeky humor. Just enough of each to make people at their ease, until there was a threat then duty and doom took over._ Alucard grinned large. _Now I see the young Walter who loves his job again __**without**__ the yoke of the ridiculously wasteful butler duty. _The larger amount of field work Walter was involved in brought out the fire that Alucard remembered_. There is something unfamiliar in Walter's eyes right now, something I have __**never**__ seen before._ Alucard looked at his friend. He couldn't casually read Walter's mind, Walter figured out how to prevent that ages ago. _What is this look_? Then slowly it dawned on him. Alucard knew where he had seen this look before:

The faces of prisoners, who would achieve freedom or die,

The eyes of a vampire too long starved for the blood that he wanted, needed, The eyes of predators prior to striking,

_It is the __**hunger**__; deep, strong, all consuming, the type that must be filled no matter what. _Alucard's eyes opened wide he had never expected to see this look in Walter's eyes. _It is so un-British. I like it. It suits him._ He did not desire for Walter to go without; rather it was all that came with this hunger: calculating and planning how he would achieve his goal, the ruthlessness and confidence that the object of his desire would be his. There was also enough of the mature Walter so as to not be rash, overly cocky, careless. Even better there was no desperation! Desperation was so… humiliating, so… disgusting, human and beneath a true No Life King. Alucard also knew that even should he attain his desire that look never left a person; it was stamped on your soul.

_My beautiful lady how to keep you safe yet be as you are? I have an idea. _Walter weighted the consequences in his mind.

_**Damn**__ him for not letting me turn him!_ Alucard raged in his head. _We could __**still**__ be partners in our __**prime**__! Maybe I should have done it any way!_ But he knew better. Walter would have hated him and if there was one trait Walter had in common with most Midian it was the ability to hold a grudge. Plus he could be unpleasantly patient in attaining his revenge which was always served cold as death. Not that Alucard generally minded; it was fun to watch. He just did not want to be on the receiving end, it had happened on a few occasions and it had not been enjoyable. Alucard had to know what was going on with his old friend. He had noticed other changes as well, physical ones. He resolved to ask about those after discovering the object of Walter's scrutiny; though he was fairly sure what it was or rather **who** it was. Walter seemed obsessed with His Master. Walter was a master at hiding what was going on inside his mind; others never saw it, Alucard knew him well and did. Alucard moved and began to re-form himself just behind and slightly to the right of Walter. As he came up he turned to look in the direction that Walter was staring. He was not surprised. There was His Master in the Conservatory she was practicing some form of martial art. Whatever it was she was apparently taking it easy. Her eyes also held hunger. Though she would not speak on it Alucard knew the hunger had been there for most if not all of her life.

"Ah ha!" Alucard said loudly.

"Greetings Alucard." Walter said absently looked towards Alucard. "Something I can do for you?" He looked back to where Zsophia was practicing, but she had gone. "Yes you can. First why have you not made that Blaze Woman yours yet?" He said with a hint of disgust. "You, old friend are being too cautious! I can tell she has interest in you." Walter's eyebrow rose. "I can see it, it's in actions, her eyes it is there." Alucard rolled his eyes. "Just go and have done with her! I have seen you do this a hundred times you know what to do. Just do it already." Alucard snickered. He was fishing and Walter was fun to bait.

"That Alucard is **precisely** why I am being so dashed careful. She is not like any woman I have desired." Walter smiled in a vicious way "I have seen a few men make attempts at her." He laughed. "**If** they could get close enough, she chewed them up and spat them **out**! They were fools, cowards, weak in mind, body, spirit, or wit. She is hard to attain but she is worth it at the end. Also Alucard, I want her to be Mine, **All Mine** for a long time to come. She **is not** just another plaything. With her I want more, very much more. Now Alucard do you see?" Walter's tone and manner spoke loud and clear. Alucard was very certain that Walter did not realize just how much his carefully crafted mask of nonchalance slipped. It had fallen to the floor and smashed into a million bloody shards.

"Yes I do old friend." Alucard said with all seriousness as well. "But pray tell me what are you waiting for? You could **lose** her **before** ever having her."

"I will not say here. Walk with me to your apartment." The mask was back where it belonged.

"Very well old friend, shall we?" Alucard asked leaving the smaller library and walking down the hall. They spoke on other matters as they walked to Alucard's Apartment. A round of tag was nearly begun. "So what is it?" Alucard asked as he two men faced one another and sat. Alucard watched Walter very closely. He wanted to read him not just hear his answer. To Alucard's surprise Walter calmly just reached into his waistcoat and produced a letter and handed it to Alucard. Alucard took the letter and looked it over; when he saw the royal seal he looked up and cocked an eyebrow.

Walter blinked but otherwise remained as he was.

As Alucard broke the seal and opened the letter Walter watched him read. Walter needed to gauge Alucard's reactions to the information inside.

Soon a very large smirk appeared, that was replaced by a grin, that was replaced with a full out smile his fangs showing. Alucard's eyes were dancing excitement evident as he sat forward fairly vibrating with energy.

"Yes it has been fixed by Zsophia, R&D and Her Majesty. Seras will be showing you the hunting grounds tonight. Do not forget Alucard, not kill and not be caught; it would make life for Zsophia, 'difficult'. Royal protection can be removed and it can only go so far!" Walter warned knowing it would likely have to be repeated in the future.

"Yes, yes, I know I know!" Alucard responded absently. Then Alucard's eyes opened, wide. He looked over the paper at Walter. His red eyes fairly glowed. With what Walter did not know.

What Walter did know was that he was wearing his wires, he had gotten faster by drinking the potion, he had been playing tag with Seras, was better with his wires than ever, and perhaps most importantly he was between Alucard and the door. Alucard kept reading looking up at Walter a few more times. After he finished he refolded the letter and dropped it on the coffee table between them.

"Do you know the contents of this letter?"

"In subject matter yes in specific words no."

"So you have agreed to all of this?" Alucard asked looking very intently at Walter. He wanted to make sure that this was something that his friend agreed upon, if not…

"Yes. I began drinking the foul tasting potions a month and a half ago."

"I cannot believe this. **I** offered this to you **years** ago. Now **suddenly** you are willing to go through with this?" Both Alucard and the volume of his voice rose. He paced back and forth. "**Why** not then? Why **now**? It's My Master isn't it. For **her** you'll accept this change but for **me**, no!" He stopped in front of Walter. Now Alucard's eyes glowed brightly a deep red. He was angry, that was certain. Walter had seen brave men cower, strong men fall, and some just died from fright when confronted by Alucard looking at them with this expression on his face. Walter did none.

"I accept this change at the request of **My Queen**, in service of **My Country** Alucard. For we John Bulls it is an **honor **to acquiesce to even the most difficult of requests." Calmly he looked at the old, powerful Vampire and stood. "We both **know** Her Royal Majesty would **never** ask this as a whim or just out of hand. **You** did not hear her voice nor see her eyes. **I** did! I do this not just for crown and country which should be enough but also for **Her**, My Queen." Walter stated firmly. Alucard nodded he understood.

Walter got a grin on his face. "Alucard, I agreed to do this prior to ever laying eyes on Zsophia! I will admit though, she is an added… benefit to this all."

Both men were startled as a voice came from the door as it slammed shut.

"Oh, **Please**! Do you honestly believe that she gives a **rat's arse** about your age or appearance?" Seras said walking over to the two men. "Do you **think** she is that shallow? I** thought **you knew herbetter than that!" She scolded Walter with her hands on her hips and shook her head. "**Honestly** how often do you need to be prodded with a sharp pointy stick? **Go to her and tell her how you feel**!" Walter stood there and looked impassive at Seras.

"**I** already suggested that. **He** said not yet." Alucard said trying not to laugh. Seras glared at him with a '_stay out of this it is not your argument'_ look. "I didn't think of the Sharp Pointy Stick but that is a **very **good idea Police Girl! It's just up my alley you could say, **proof** of my blood in you." Oh he did enjoying fanning flames and these flames were too pretty to let die too quickly. Walter gave Alucard a death glare.

"Well Walter? **What **is it going to take?" Seras demanded.

"No Seras I **do not** think Zsophia that shallow. **I do** know her better than that. I will talk to her when I decide to, not on other people's timelines and Alucard **do **stop snickeringor you** will **hurt for it!" Alucard did stop but not as Walter would have wanted. He broke out into a full out laugh.

"Come on Police Girl let's go and **hunt**! I too feel **hunger**." He went to mist form less than a second before Walter's wires would have tagged him. _He has gotten faster!_

"_Alucard I will need to speak to you when you get back. I will explain the wait. I will require your help."_ Walter thought to Alucard.

_ "Of course Walter any hints?"_

_ "Seras was partially right, without knowing it."

* * *

_

"Alucard, I know you have been given the rules." Seras's voice betrayed no emotion she was all business. "I've divided the city up into areas that can be hunted in, can't be hunted in, and shouldn't be hunted in." She looked at Alucard. "I'll show the do not and should not areas first."

"**You** came up with these?" Alucard was amused and it showed in his voice.

"Yes, I did. Boss and Angel have agreed to them as has Her Royal Majesty." She looked over her shades as if to punctuate her words. _Hmph take that you leech_. Seras thought softly but with malice. Part of her was sure he would not be able to hear her, but there was no reason to take the chance.

"**This** was taken to the Queen?" Alucard's eyes opened wide in disbelief he laughed. _Taken to the Queen? Ok yes it took courage but it was also fool hearty._ "Who in the **Devil** took it to Her?"

"I did." Oh how badly she wanted to smile wide enough to show off her fangs to him. _I have shocked him. __**This is fun.**_

"**You**?" He slid his shades down his nose.

"Yes. I suggested it, Blaze and Angel worked with me on a few adjustments, and I wrote up the proposal with a map. As I was the one affected I took it to Her Royal Majesty." Seras looked calm, disinterested, bored even. "This way She had input, She agreed it to it as is." _Ok __**sometimes**__ Alucard was fun to play with but on __**My**__ terms like Whipping Boy. I wonder what he's up to. _She kept the mental/ emotional shield in place and fortified it._ I cannot afford him slipping past it._

"**YOU** took this to the **Queen**?" Alucard did not believe it yet, HIS Police Girl? Talks to the Queen much less bring her a proposal about where to hunt and where not to hunt? _She sounds comfortable with the whole issue._

Seras sighed mentally. She was getting irked with him now. As if she would lie to him. "Yes. Now shall I show you the hunt restricted areas, or are you going to ask the **same** **question** for a **third time**?" She asked. _Damn. There went the coolness I wanted to keep, time to move on before he manages to get a real rise from me._ She set about fixing her composure. She had learned a lot between Zsophia and Walter.

"I may no longer be your Master Police Girl but **I am still your Sire**." Alucard growled. He didn't know quite to make of her behavior but he did not like the tone in her voice. _That should be enough to make her back down._ He thought with a mental smile. The mental smile became a frown, then a smile again when she did not.

"I know Alucard, **trust me** I know." She became mist again to lead him to the best places to see the landmarks of the Hunt Zones. _Ok that was scary. I need to be more careful. He could hand me my arse and not break a sweat doing it._ She liked the mist form he could not read her face or eyes.

For the next two hours Seras showed Alucard the hunting zones. Some areas she recommended he just flat stay away from, much drug use or drinking; if he didn't want to get stoned or drunk stay away. At one of the safe zones she fed. Alucard watched her and grinned, happily.

_I wish he would stop staring at me! __**Fine**__ if he wants to see if I know how to hunt. __**I'll**__**show him**__._ She knew that she could not let his presence rattle her nor show any weakness.

_Now we see if you have skill to back up that attitude Police Girl. I hope so. _She moved smoothly like a true huntress of the night. Alucard loved watching as she watched the humans below as unmoving as the shadows that surrounded her. Choosing she stalked her prey, moving within shadows a practiced ease surrounded her. This he liked this very much it revealed more of her to him. _Yes I __**like**__ what I see. _Alucard thought excitedly.

_Yes, yes you. _As her prey got to a place where she could strike, Seras grabbed him lightning fast and pulled him into one of those small gardens that pop up between larger buildings. Alucard realized she was not just waiting for a good spot to grab that human she wanted **this** spot in particular; she knew the area and what protection it gave her. He approved. Her eyes glowed and she smiled sweetly as the man caught his balance then he stood transfixed; _the human __**never**__ had a chance_. Alucard laughed. _Oh yes the female of our species can be, and usually __**is**__ irresistible_. Seras unbuttoned her prey's jacket and sat them both on a bench, her on his lap; it appeared to any one that they were lovers in the classic pose, staying warm as he got 'Lucky'. Then she was on him feeding, drinking from him; the noises helped the illusion. She took not just his blood but some of his essence, some of what would make her more powerful.

Alucard saw her quench the hunger that was bittersweet, powerful and at times, all consuming. _That thirst beyond the blood; she never knew it was there when last I saw her. Now she knows it. Now she knows how to fulfill it. __**Now she does sate it.**_

When Seras was done she licked the wound, she buttoned her prey's jacket again. She leaned towards him and he looked in her eyes as she said something to him he nodded. They walked together out of the garden, and she slid into another shadow.

No whining.

No angst.

No "I don't want to, it's wrong."

Instead there was the thrill of the hunt, taking her prey and ultimately satisfaction.

Everything about her now said that the night and this city belonged to her. She owned it all. He had caught glimpses of his Police Girl. Oh yes she was still there; around the troops, with Walter, with His Master, but not him. The No-Life Queen that stood before him right now was all business. She had to keep a hard line with him in front of the others she had to prove she was no longer his fledgling but a vampire in her own right, their commander, this he understood. He was certain that when they were alone away from the others she would show herself to him again. He was wrong. This was Commander Vic, or any of the other things they called her, at Hellsing or the HTRT, whatever it was called. This was so unusual he was taken aback some. They landed where they had started from. Perhaps it was better too… _Hang it_ Alucard growled. After all this is HIS Police Girl, and it was time to play. Alucard hovered doing lazy circles around Seras. "This is all well and good Police Girl, did you just show me your **favorite** hunting ground or where do you prefer? Or better yet shall we go for Italian? Where is the best place for some good Italian?" He said this as he grinned and gave a laugh.

_Bloody hell I am still Police Girl? You are still a jack ass. _Not wishing to become dizzy Seras just opened her senses enough so if he did anything weird, well for him, behind her she would have time to react. At least that was what she hoped. Otherwise she stood still.

"**We** are No-Life-Royalty!** I** am the No-Life-King and **you**; you My No-Life-Queen. Let's go and have fun. We will dine maybe ash some Freaks and whatever else tickles our undead fancies. We should celebrate!" Alucard's enthusiasm was electric but not contagious.

"Celebrate? Celebrate what?" Seras asked coolly. Alucard looked shocked, and then he laughed.

"I am **back**! Your vampiric abilities have come to you much faster than I would have ever thought possible, and you use them well. You fightand** kill** Freak, ghoul, vampire, or human it doesn't matter to you anymore. You slash through them with abandon, **and you love it**! Yes you My Dark Rose have blossomed. Not only are we allowed to hunt by The Queen, but My Master has basically **ordered** us to. Walter will be changed and be with us very soon. We are no longer under the thumb of Integra, or any of her thrice cursed blood line." He stopped behind Seras. "Not only do we no longer live in a dungeon in cells, until her trial Integradoes." Alucard smirked. "Now she has a taste of what it feels like. Unless something changes she will be out of our hair another two months at least, Treason, especially so publicly seen weather true or not, keeps the Queens hands tied and Integra in a cell. We have **large** quarters much better suited to our natures lush, lavish, and **sensual**… like ourselves." He hovered very close to Seras now she could feel his breath on her neck, his voice deep almost a purr in her ear.

_Not a good location_ Seras turned to face him not fast just at a normal rate. _Good he backed up a bit._ She warned herself_ do not lose your composure. Do not let him play you! _To her credit nothing was betrayed to her former master.

"**Come** with me my No-Life-Queen. Let's paint the town blood red, figuratively of course!" He snickered then held out his hand to Seras. Their eyes locked each saw passion in the other's eyes but it was not the same passion.

That was it. Seras had enough. _**Screw composure**__!_ "Alucard, **I am not **your No-Life-Queen. **Yes I am** a No-Life-Queen make no mistake but **I am not yours**. I am no ones. I agree that I am all that you said. I enjoy things that I never liked before, and Ienjoy themlike you wouldnotbelieve." She glared at him, with an absolute vicious grin plastered on her face. He could see faint traces of blood on her mouth. "I **love** my life as it is now. I **love** my job, I **love** the people I work with they have taught me an amazing number of things. I **love** where I live and **how** I live." Now she stared daggers at Alucard and her voice nearly hissed with her rage. "**I do not like you**! You do not charm me as you once did." Here her voice began to rise. "You **abandoned** me! You** hurt **me you bloody **prancing** **prat**! I **HATE **You!" Seras took a breath "I **will** work with you. I **will not** be disrespectful to you in front of the Crew, but after hours **stay away**! I **will not** play with you. I **do not** want you in my personal private life. Together we can be good for the organization. I respect the fact that if you decided to you could rip me a new one, but Alucard **I will **make you hurt before it's over. I have shown you the zones and there will be a map delivered to your rooms; for 'Italian' go two kilometers due east. I will see you back at command." With that the young Nosferatu burst into a horde of bats all flying south. _**Damn him**__! Once again he gets under my skin! His No-Life-Queen? __**Bullshit**__!_ She switched direction so as to go to the compound_. My telling him that __**I wasn't**__ going to play was just rudding __**Brilliant**__. That was a challenge to him. And I know it. How much of my humanity I have lost? It __**can't**__ be all that much. Less like him more like Walter, Zsophia and the others. Humanity does not belong in the fight and what happens in the field you leave there, right? Besides I have a date with Tyg _

Alucard just watched her go stumped. "Not my No-Life-Queen? Nonsense! She is **mine**. I am **not** giving her up now when she has become **so** interesting! Oh yes my Queen we **will** play, weather **you** think so or not." A grin reappeared on his face. Alucard knew that if he was to keep to that no kill rule he needed to feed and soon.

"Hmm to bad that My Boss is off limits unless she offers her blood to me again, she was good, odd but good." Alucard licked his lips. Walter would be very angry and he didn't need that now. _I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. How I can help him. It has to do with My Master, it promises to be interesting.

* * *

_

It was actually a lovely night warmer than as of late, with a light layer of new white snow. Anderson was enjoying a walk in the park. Occasionally he looked in a different direction, there were young lovers everywhere. It unsettled him. He was very happy to get in the area of the park that usually was uncluttered by people. The undisturbed snow was pristine, pure, and beautiful.

"So have you still got my fun little gift?" Anderson heard as he felt his elbows explode in pain. His lower arms were now gone.

"Demon's **Whore**! Ye vile **temptress** of men!" Anderson growled seeing his red blood seeping into the otherwise pristine snow.

"It's nice to know you still find me tempting Whipping Boy. Now go home I am busy" As Seras stepped out of a shadow. Anderson swallowed. She was in a lovely skating dress, tights and jacket. All was in soft pastel colors that complemented her. In her pink skates her feet looked tiny and she seemed to glide over the snow not disturbing it at all. When she smiled at him he did not notice her fangs only the lip gloss that made her lips shine. She looked like any young woman in his congregation.

"Temptress! I'll see ye on yer way to **Hell**! How **dare** ye mock humanity making yer self look like a modest wholesome young lady! **Monster** have ye no shame!"

"First Alucard annoys me to no end and now you." Seras shook her head. "I have **better** things to do than be insulted by you! Say good night Gracie!" She emptied the last two slugs into him one in the chest and one in the head. She reopened the wound on his throat. She thought and whispered a phrase then two. Now it should stay. At least that's what the spell book said. Then Seras enjoyed his blood and went back to her date with Tyg.

* * *

After being denied his Italian dinner Alucard returned to the new HQ. _"Where do I find you?"_

_"Your rooms will be a good place, unless you want to meet in mine."_ Walter was fairly certain of Alucard's response, he was still getting used to things.

_"Mine and do not be too amused I could just transport to where you are. Where are you?"_

_ "I am in my new Workshop."_ Alucard almost choked trying not to laugh. The tone in Walters's voice was as a new warrior who had enjoyed **all** aspects of his war when he was returned home._ "I will be there in two minutes."_

Someday Alucard would figure out how Walter did two things. First hold so bloody many things in those waistcoats he wore, and second how he could get from one location in the house to another in the house in two minutes or less without running, or benefit of magic.

"Come in Walter." Alucard sounded miffed as they mentally spoke but now was more relaxed than Walter expected. He sat down in the chair opposite Alucard. "Now do explain about you and **Our** Lady."

Walter raised his eyebrows. "**Our** Lady?"

"She is the Lady of this Estate, our home I could always say Our Countess, which amuses me." He snickered. "But for informal between friends Our Lady is appropriate in my experience." Alucard knew he was irritating Walter but he was irritated as well. "While **you** think of her as yours, in truth, she is not. **She** thinks you see her as a 'Vulgar American' amongst other things." Alucard smirked. He was not in the best of moods.

"Alucard, you went traipsing through her mind? When, how in the hell?" Walter came to the edge of his seat.

"Don't get your jockies in a twist Walter; I have only seen what she allowed. That and what you have been broadcasting loudly."

"Wait, what she allowed you to see?"

"Yes and what we have spoken about." Alucard was enjoying his friend's discomfort.

"You two have been talking about me." Walter was not sure what he thought of this turn of events.

"Once or twice, I also have heard you broadcasting from the first night I returned. I am curious; why **did** you have her in your wires?" Walter glared at Alucard.

"It was to prove a point about her security." Walter saw blood on the corner of Alucard's mouth and it affected him. _ What in the Hell?_

"The night she was wounded I asked her what she thought of you. She showed me at least a few of your encounters, with what she was thinking. The wires are where the 'Vulgar American' came from, when she threw you. I know her side of things." Alucard sat back "Walter it is not as though you are our only topic of conversation. She and I are friends." _ It could be more._

Walter sat back in his seat. He thought a moment. "Honestly Alucard I love her. It is not just a side effect of the **damned** potion. Which none save you, me, the Queen, and Seras know I am taking. I realize that many things are changing, I also get these periods of weirdness. The feelings go beyond that…" Walters mask slipped again. "With her I feel amazing, that is why I need your help."

"Very well, do you want to know what I have found out from her?" Alucard was still not in a merciful mood.

"Of course I do Alucard, very much so." Walter seemed to crave and dread the information at the same time.

This satisfied Alucard's fun for now. "She loves you. She does not know how to put the feelings into words right now, but she loves you." Alucard took a breath, let it out, and closed his eyes. Memories from the past suddenly fresh as yesterday assaulted him. "Elizabetha" he had loved her so completely.

Walter was enough in shock he didn't hear or really see Alucard's reaction. "My God." was all he said for a few moments.

_She is gone now. She still seems so close now. _Alucard was able to collect himself. Then he looked at his friend Walters heart was beginning to speed up Alucard could hear it.

Walter smiled. "She **is** mine!" He said it as though it were a well known and accepted fact.

"Walter, this is **only** in your head. Our Lady is fighting herself. She works to **not** be attracted to you, **not** love you." Alucard countered. Walter looked annoyed at him. Alucard sighed. "So how am I to help?"

"Alucard she is **mine**. I need you to keep her safe. The infernal woman is too careless with her safety for my liking. As you pointed out you two are friends _as uncomfortable that makes me at times._ She will not look at you and see a body guard."

"I see." Alucard nodded. "Now how was Seras right? Why do you not keep protecting her as her Guardian Angel of Death?" Alucard smirked.

"One answer leads into the other. The more time I spend with her it becomes more and more difficult to not just reach out and stroke her cheek when she is so deep in thought, or just go and put my arms around her, to call her mine in front of everyone. To … grab her and kiss her... and go from there." Walter's mind wandered back to a certain night in his workshop at the old house. _We were so close her scent the way she shivered when I took out her braid._ He shook his head. Alucard smirked. He had seen and heard that night from her side. "Seras is correct I will wait to start a relationship until this incarnation of me dies. If she and I start something now when I 'die'…and my 'nephew' is here… I know she will understand."

Alucard nodded "You are thinking ahead, **that** way." _You did not even hear me. Walter you fool, she is slipping away and you refuse to see it. Seras is so angry and distant perhaps if you do lose her…_

**A quick note**:

The British legal system tends to be a bit lengthy. The actions of Hellsing were very public and the other knights were not well pleased with Integra.

HRM's hands are to an extent tied as she still cannot admit to the existence of a vampire hunting organization.

To release Integra there would need to be a damn good reason. The press while yes controlled by the Round Table cannot completely ignore things or the public will be howling for blood.

Yes Integra will be in this story she will make her first appearance after Walters change.

Also keep in mind that we are still only Two months and two weeks from the seals release. There was quite a mess made. The last thing anyone is going to worry about is getting 'The Traitor' a fair and speedy trial.

There are cases of people being left for months to a year before going to their trial at the lower court to see if it will go to the higher court. This case would definitely go up.

Integra has a part to play in this story, an important if not obvious one at first. Be patient.

Stay tuned true believers!


	15. Candles

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

**Candles Rev

* * *

**

"Marie it is a last minute meeting, that is all. **Yes** I am carrying a gun. **No** it won't be late. **Yes** I must attend. **No** I will not disturb Walter in his workshop. I am small but not a child."

Alucard literally stuck his head out his door. Marie screamed and Zsophia looked amused. "What can I do for you Alucard?"

"After hearing the argument, one sided as it was, I figured I could take Walters place for the meeting." Alucard smiled. Zsophia did not like the offer, not at all. She did not show any outward sign but Alucard could feel it.

"Oui take Lord Alucard." The maid looked relieved.

"It really is no trouble. It's been quiet; I could stand with getting out."

"Ok." Zsophia shrugged.

* * *

"So why did you not want me along." Alucard was as always curious. They were reaching the outskirts of the city headed in.

"Because this is a private meeting."

"Your mystery lover I've heard rumor of?"

"You know better, I have no lover, we have spoken on that." _I could do with one. _She pulled into a car park.

"Alucard **without** the bond I hold on you; of your own will I would swear you to silence before I go any further **literally**."

**/**Another secret, is it like your scars?**/** _She has __**never**__ mentioned the bond over me. This is important. _

**/**No older; I figure you are the dead man in the old proverb.**/**

**/**I see.**/** He looked at her. **/**Very well My Lady.**/**

They pulled into an abandoned house. It had been nearly gutted. The car fit in perfectly. Zsophia went to a trunk and opened it. **/** I did not want anyone around. I am likely to kill someone.**/ **

**/**So you are a professional assassin?**/ **

**/**I have been amongst other things in my past.**/ **

**/**This is interesting. I would like to see you work.**/**

Zsophia changed and they went into the night. Alucard could feel her happiness. Zsophia was leaping twirling landing on impossibly small areas. From tops of buildings to corners of alleys or anywhere else she pleased she flipped, and tumbled.

_**/**__I have not sensed such joy from you before.__**/ **_

_**/**__Because right now I am free My Dragon! I do not think you would chain me would you? __**/**_For a moment, it looked as though her eyes just appeared from nowhere. He caught his breath.

_**/**__You are magnificent. You are a Dark Sprite. __**/**_He heard her giggle she only spun and did more flips.

Zsophia stopped at a new very exclusive development. Now he nearly lost her; she moved only when a tree's shadow did. Every action was calculated, measured he was willing to believe even her breathing was that way, possibly her heartbeat as well. _Oh yes she somehow will have Blood Eyes before I allow death have her._

She made her way to her targets flat, and then broke in, he was not there. She just familiarized herself with the place. _**/**__Shall we go my Dragon?/_ The dive she did was stunning. Any who saw it would not expect it to be a woman diving into nothing. Alucard followed her into the park, then back to the abandoned house. Zsophia changed from 'The Dark Sprite' back to her usual self. It was a complete change; even the dancing in her eyes was gone.

**/**Does this life smother you so?**/** Alucard was concerned.

**/**Yes and no. I get my release in the field I can be more me there. Zsophia sighed. /But even there I need to be careful lest anyone see too much.**/ **

**/** That I **do** understand! Needing to hold back when you want to let it all out just once in a while.**/** Alucard smirked. **/**We are very alike Little Dark Sprite.**/** They both laughed and looked at one another closer. _There is little that ties her here. She feels the need to hide so much from the others; but not from me. I am strangely honored, happy, something.

* * *

_

"Zsophia we're going to Arcadia's birthday?" Seras questioned in the hall.

"**Who** is Arcadia?"Alucard was pleasantly shocked to see Seras; the outfit was amazing not something he would ever expect her wear. It clung to her, moved with her. It showed her off without her looking like a tart. It almost looked like a costume. The jewelry was magnificent. She looked like fire. He liked it, he liked it very much. Still she is still HIS Police Girl.

"Don't get your jockeys in a twist. He is far more likely to go after you than Seras!" Zsophia laughed. "Let me get changed."

Both women went into Zsophia's apartment Alucard just stared after them. Walter almost felt sorry for his friend. Alucard had been poking at him more as of late. The men went into Alucard's apartment.

Fifteen minutes later the ladies left Zsophia's apartment. Alucard opened the door "I hope you two…." He blinked. Walter joined him at the door. What Zsophia was wearing showed off all her assets without revealing the scaring. It was so unlike her; she did look like a fire.

Walter gaped. _I could grab he, pull her into her apartment and __**make her mine**__. _ He felt a rush from the drug. _I should do it._

"Bye guys! Did anyone warn Arcadia we were on our way?" Zsophia smirked.

"Nope! Bye guys! We get to be a **complete** surprise!" Seras giggled. The two ladies looked like very shapely flames going down the hall.

"Walter, is this a common occurrence?" Alucard demanded.

"The extremeness of the outfits they are wearing no, the going out to dance yes, and they go out alone." Walter did not look the least bit pleased about it.

"Where is the place they are going? What is its name?"

"Alucard I do not have ready access to the information. If there is an emergency I do but only then. Wait … dresses like flame and a birthday party." Both men looked at one another. "Candles on a cake? Alucard, can't you track them?"

* * *

"Well you made Alucard drool!" Zsophia laughed with Seras. "He was **completely** side swiped!"

Seras giggled. "It could mean that he and Walter make an appearance."

"They won't!" Zsophia laughed "Walter will rein in Alucard. We do this all the time."

"**Walter**, rein in **Alucard**? Did you see the look on Walter's face when he saw you?"

"He was shocked, what of it?"

"It was more than just shock, there was serious lust."

"Seras he has made it abundantly clear he has no interest. There have been times when we have been alone and in some ... 'compromising positions'. Trust me he is not interested."

* * *

Once Walter got to the club Alucard pulled them inside, he lost the red. They could see that indeed the upper dance floor was set up like a cake; two poles must be the candles.

"I know, I know but **it is my birthday**! I thought since it was they would be here! Sophie has **not** missed one since we met! **Not one**!" Arcadia fumed as extravagant as always.

A lovely woman got up on the stage. "Everyone let's sing happy birthday to our Arcadia!" Everyone sang and as they did the candles descended. "Now blow out your candles!" She looked behind her. "Darn it **Jake** you forgot to light them! Will you **please** light up the candles for us?" Material dropped, music started, lights went to the tops of the candles and there they were. They began to dance.

"Is it? IS IT? **IT IS**! Sophie! Vicki! They **are** here! Oh now **everything** is **perfect**! Who all knew?"

The platforms continued their decent until the dancing flames were low but just out of reach. Alucard and Walter stood in silent wonder.

"**That** is quite the sight." A man in front Alucard breathed.

"Those two are strictly **hands off**. Unless you get an introduction from Arcadia, you can talk but that is it. Besides **they** are the back-up bouncers. You should see the looks on a guys face just before they literally bounce them out of here!" He laughed.

Alucard and Walter were amused, with the mental picture.

Seras and Zsophia danced a set, the platforms landed. Arcadia leapt to the stage and engulfed the ladies in hugs. "Now do you think your flames old and new would miss this?" Everybody groaned.

"Vicki! They are getting **much worse**!" Zsophia shook her head. Alucard and Walter snuck closer.

"So after you two finish the water I have non-alcoholic champagne for us. **Imagine it** me a teetotaler!"

"It is better for you Arcadia! We want to keep you around for a good long time!" Seras said and kissed him on the cheek. Zsophia kissed the other.

"Sitting between the two of you even **I **might be tempted to go strait." Arcadia stopped to think "**Nope**! Besides I want to keep you close to me you are **so cute**!" He laughed hugging them both. A person with a camera came over. "**No**! Absolutely **no** pictures! Is that a film camera?" The man nodded. "**Give** me the film **now**!" Arcadia actually looked frightening, he was a large man and right now you could tell it was not fat. The man did. "You **will not** take any picture with the **possibility** of **either** **of** these ladies in it. Are we clear?" The young man nodded. Then Arcadia was himself again. "**Good** go get a drink on me!" He made a shoo motion.

"_It is very safe company for them!" _Walter laughed mentally. Alucard agreed.

"Tailor my love you** outdid** yourself! Girls please stand and let him do that 'is everything as it should be' before he **bursts** something." Arcadia dramatically rolled his eyes.

Zsophia shrugged, stood and slowly turned slowly for Tailor three times. It was sensual, uninhibited; no one could believe it. "Happy now?"

"Him, and **all **of the** many others** that could see you!" Arcadia laughed. "Now you Vicki!" Again Tailor had her turn three times. Her movements were as sensual as her friend.

"I am **so** lucky designing for you two! I **love** your bodies! I have **more** Ideas."

"Arcadia?" One of the staff said. "Were you wanting..?"

"Oh yes! **Oh yes!** Now is **perfect**." He grinned.

"Do wipe those feathers away." Zsophia smirked.

"**Cheeky**! Ah **gentlemen**! Sophie this is Spike. Vicki this is Chaz. You two **must** join us!"

"He calls **me** cheeky!" Zsophia smiled at Spike, he kissed her hand. Chaz kissed Seras's she smiled. Small talk began amongst them. There was merriment for all, save for the two uninvited men. Zsophia seemed too interested in Spike for either mans tastes.

"You know ladies; you have been sitting for a bit." Arcadia nudged at them.

"Spike, are you ok?" Zsophia looked very concerned.

_"I did nothing Alucard!"_

"I'm ok, why?" He looked very confused.

"Well with the size and sharpness of that pointy stick I was concerned." Zsophia grinned. Everyone else laughed.

"Chee-ky mon-key!" Arcadia grumped as they went to the stage.

The platforms were kept low at first. As the couples moved better and better the platforms went up. It seemed the dancers were trying to see how long they could dance without touching. At first this pleased Alucard and Walter, but they began to see just how close they could get without touching. The music became more sensual and suggestive. Both couples played in to it. Somehow it would be less sensual if they would touch, and it would release the considerable tension that was growing.

Chaz and Vicki gave in after four songs; that did not slow or stop their sensual movements. Once when he dipped her, Chaz grabbed Seras's thigh she wrapped the rest of that leg around his. His body moved over hers it had every appearance of him licking her from throat to belly button to throat. Alucard very lowly growled.

Between Spike and Zsophia it was as if a two inch barrier was there. This only amazed people as their movements became more and more sensual. They were both extremely good dancers and they knew their bodies.

Walter was beside himself he had imagined her in poses like that, but with him, in private. Alucard enjoyed, His Master so passionate so sensual. _If Walter botched this…_Finally they broke down and actually touched when the music had a Tango sound. People cheered and took a collective breath.

Both couples' hips seemed glued together for the Latin sounding music set. Now both Alucard and Walter were fighting for control.

"Hum I **knew** Spike would be good for her. He is **just** what she needs." Arcadia grinned.

"I **do** question that. He is a **playboy**." Walter nearly came unglued.

"**That** is why he is **perfect** for her! A bit of fluff she can enjoy and then be done with." Arcadia shook his head. "Until **it** happens or **she** gives up."

"**I** think **she** has." Tailor mused. Arcadia's and Walter's eyes widened. "**We both** saw her. She has **never** shown that much interest in a bloke before! I think **he** whomever **he** is has lost her. At least, she **is** looking around." Arcadia seemed to consider then nodded. "And for our little Vicki?"

"Different story Chaz will be a fun hmmm practice dummy? But she is young and cute so I keep an eye on the men here so they can play! I **know** I'm **naughty**!" He laughed "A **new** category for our Sophie… someone exotic, passionate and sensual like her, rather un-British! Hm, I think I spotted a possibility or two."

_I meet those criteria. _Alucard smirked. _What am I thinking?_ Walter was less than pleased._ Watching her dance, I'm thinking quite many things._

Things got hotter, less so with Seras and Chaz. Zsophia however, had lost herself to the music and her dance partner. They moved in a way that seemed almost impossible and sensual beyond belief all the way to erotic. They danced several songs then the platforms landed and fell into the booth.

"Water!" Zsophia gasped. Walter jumped then saw a man hand her a glass of Water. Mentally Alucard roared with laughter. "Oops, time!"

"**No**! It's **only** Five a.m.!" Arcadia looked heartbroken. "Oh well you blokes see the ladies to their car!" Walter was moving fast through the crowd he had to get home first and he knew how Zsophia drove. Alucard hung out to keep an eye on the situation.

All walked out then Seras groaned "My purse!"

"Let's go in." Chaz laughed. Zsophia rolled her eyes.

"So do I get to see you out side of the club?" Spike smiled and ran a hand down Zsophia's side.

"Maybe, I'll need your phone number and then remember it." Zsophia said then kissed Spike.

Alucard was distracted. Someone had slipped him a note inside. It only said 'maybe you? I saw you in the crowd watching Sophie. Call Arcadia.' With a phone number.

* * *

"Well, I think we have a possible way to get to the Countess."

"**Finally** we have some good news around her, how?"

"We know a club she frequents. I can also report from a reliable source she is **quite the kisser**, and she has left one man for sure in a **long ice cold **shower. It seems to be a place where she lets her hair down, so to speak. She and Seras go and platform dance there."

"Oh my! Walter and Alucard must **hate** that." There was snickering.

"Oh yes. Walter and Alucard snuck in. It was a private birthday party. Both were beside themselves. Alucard however was watching **both** ladies."

"No! Oh my god The Angel of Death and Alucard both interested in the **same** woman? The organization will tear it's self apart from the inside out!"

"She is still damn tight security. Introductions to the ladies are required prior to dancing or anything beyond polite 'hi's'. The owner forbids any photos of either of the ladies and he can be rather, **persuasive**."

* * *

Zsophia and Seras wandered into the halls of their rooms still giggling. "You look so tired get thee to bed woman." Seras giggled.

"Yes ma'am." Zsophia gave a very proper British salute. She watched as Seras went down the hall giggling then went to her own apartment. "Pardon?" She asked seeing Walter standing at the fire in a smoking jacket.

"And to you lady. Zsophia was there something you wanted?" Walter turned and blinked seeing Zsophia looking confused and leaning on a chair. "This is my apartment."

"Yours?" Zsophia looked about. "Oh it is isn't it?" She shook her head and for once looked at Walter as she wanted to. It was filled with her desire for him. "Walter?"

"Yes Zsophia?" Walter asked walking to her unable to anything else. He was drawn to her as he had never been to another.

"Walter, why?" Zsophia asked as Walter got to her. "Why?" She kissed him as she had no other man. Then she blinked at him and walked out of his apartment.

"Why what?" He whispered watching her go.

"Why can't I want another man? Even Spike's kiss didn't taste this good and he had would me up but good." She asked. Then Zsophia turned and walked down the hall. The moment was lost again and Walter was left even more confused.

* * *

"Have fun dancing?" Alucard asked his voice dripping with displeasure. As Seras walked into her apartment.

"Have fun watching?" Seras countered. When Alucard raised an eyebrow Seras laughed. "You never even try to block yourself from me."

"I see. I had not thought on that." Alucard smirked. Seras had trumped him.

"I felt you and looked for you. Walter was beside himself watching Zsophia. You looked ticked off but you were watching us both. Bet you saw her and Spike kissing. Bet that ticked you off more." Seras glared at Him. "Good morning Alucard."

* * *

"So Zsophia what is your plan?" Seras asked looking over the plans.

"I am going to the site deal with whatever is there. Also a few addresses to check out." She shrugged.

"Back up?" Walter raised an eyebrow. _A good bloody fight was just what the doctor's ordered._ Things happened in the car park with that Spike the other night, it wasn't much but Walter did not like it. The rush did not help.

"I'm partnered with Alucard." Zsophia said barely looking at Walter.

_With Alucard she should be safe. She will have two teams per tower go to the site._ Walter nodded. "Then we will see you later."

"Yes, **shoo**!" Zsophia made shooing motions with her hands. Both left. Zsophia sat back in her chair an evil smile on her face and carnage dancing in her eyes.

Alucard walked into Zsophia's office whistling. "So Boss what is on my agenda for tonight?" He came around the desk. "**That** is an unusually evil look on you, I like it but still a tad unusual."

"I thought that you and I would go to Site B with some older crew." Zsophia stood and walked around the desk to his side trailing her fingers along the top. "We'll clean up the site, **not** using **any** guns. Sound interesting?" Alucard's world turned shades of red. When she got to him she looked up cocked an eyebrow, there was a challenge as well.

He was tempted to kiss her just to see her startled again, it worked last time. "**Very**, shall I follow you on your cycle? Or will you fly?"

"Fly." Her voice now held a touch of irritation. "Those **crackbrained** terrorists **never** learn to leave **MY** sites alone."

"You **are** still carrying your guns yes?"

"Oh yes Walter would come **unhinged** if I didn't." She rolled her eyes and snickered. "Besides there are a few other sites we may hit tonight, for those I'll want them, just in case."

There were two passes with the copter; then Zsophia jumped. Alucard felt something around her. _There is either something surrounding her or emanating from her, magic?_ They heard something. Zsophia grinned at Alucard

_"Wait here My Dragon."_ He did, he knew what came next. The bloke screamed all the way down.

"Shall we go in? It's us plus one team per tower. No need to waste manpower. There are three bad guys to one of my crew slightly higher odds for us."

"Yes we shall." Alucard held out his hand and she took it. Suddenly she was enveloped in the inky black of shadows. Alucard pulled her closer. _/Do not fear./_ They stepped out and were at a good vantage point to see a small melee.

"So **do** they meet with your approval?" Zsophia asked. Just then a terrorist met his fate as one Crewman drove a long piece of pipe through his chest.

"**Yes**, oh **yes** My Lady they do. **All** are like this?" Alucard was excited as a head was cracked open with a sledgehammer.

"**All** who fight are. I'm rather proud of them." Zsophia smiled as a knee was smashed. Then the man lost his life to a large trowel.

"How many are there?" _They kill and cause pain with no remorse._ A heart was pierced with a long screwdriver, it was pulled out and the blood flowed. _There is so… much … blood._ Alucard licked his lips.

"I can call about two hundred fairly quickly. We have been teaching the others to fight like this."

"You can command **two hundred** men quickly who **fight** **like this**? Over time you could call more." _My Master, you amaze me. I know those men would fight because she asked, not because it is their job._

"**So** are you ready to … play?" Zsophia looked at Alucard.

"Oh yes." He grinned like a starved madman. That was how he was feeling around all of this blood. Its scent was everywhere.

"Alucard, take care with our men, but on the others you **can** feed, **to kill**." He grabbed her around the waist in the next second they were behind a kill zone. They looked at one another and smiled.

_/Ladies first/_ He knew they would try to kill his Master now. That was all he needed.

_ /Thank you __**always**__ a gentleman./_ Zsophia began cutting the throats of would be ambushers.

_She is so fierce._ It excited him; he grabbed one of the men, a saw blade in his neck. _Yes. _He pulled it out and drank from the fountain _Oh yes _and then another_ you shall feed me_. He sensed something. _You __**maggot**__ would shoot__** My**__ Master?_ Alucard stepped into the line of fire. The man kept pulling the trigger Alucard laughed dementedly as he walked to him _Glorious!_ Then Alucard was holding the shooter's head high _this is glorious_ drinking the blood that showered down from it. _Delicious_ he transformed his teeth from the elongated fangs to something that more resembled sharks mouth and feasted. _I want more _He was in Blood Lust;the bodies he saw in front of him _warm blood_ _now_ were already dead; cold _there must be more_ Alucard snarled, dissatisfied_ I will feed_. His teeth became elongated fangs again they ached. _I will find more!_

A line of warm blood hit his face. _Mmmmm_ He licked it up. _Yes _Then there was another. _Where is it from?_ As he licked that one up he looked for the source. _A dark one fights a bright one_. As more blood hit his face he laughed. _Now! _The bright one and the dark one stopped _Oh yes _fear was thick in the air, _fear then die! _ The Bright one threw the dark one at him; _you are wise. _The dark one screamed and tried to run. Alucard laughed, _easy prey _he caught and ate the terrorist shredding him in the process.

**"EVACUATE Tower 1!"** Zsophia yelled into her com, after she threw the twit at Alucard. This was the one she saw that night. _I will … not … fear._

Alucard looked up he saw the Bright one. _You should have run I would have enjoyed hunting you._ He measured the thing before him. _ The Bright one will sate me._ It seemed the Bright one was talking but it sounded so far away. _Is it that brave or too stupid to realize the danger? _It was strong it did not fear him_ not easy prey_. He smiled, and began stalking the Bright one. _It will taste so very good, so strong._

**/Vlad** this is **your** Little One, **Your** Dark Sprite. **We** are hunting **together** there are** more** for **us** to hunt. Do **you** still hunger My **Dragon**?**/ **

He stopped, He understood the language. To him her voice and words sounded as warm and seductive as the blood he craved. **/Yes** Little Sprite I hunger **I will** hunt more.**/** _I will not harm __**My**__ Dark Sprite __**she**__ spoke in __**My tongue**__, __**she**__ said __**My name**__, __**she**__ called Me __**Dragon.**_**/**We Hunt Now!**/**

Zsophia did hunt with Alucard. _I also want blood to spill. _

_ Little One is a __**fierce**__ fighter, a __**true**__ huntress. _

_ Right now I __**do not**__ have to hold back, I __**do not**__ have to pretend._ Zsophia grinned.

After finishing tower 1 they finished tower 2.

_**She**__ is a __**true**__ Little Dragon. She __**will**__ grow, __**I**__ will see to it_

_**He**__ will not think ill of me. _Zsophia could give in to this part of her that craved the killing the carnage.

_She is __**My**__ Little Dragon._

At the end Alucard wished there had been more. After calling an Under team, Zsophia looked up at Alucard. **/**Can you transport us both here?**/** She showed him a picture on her PDA.

**/**Yes I can why?**/**

**/**It's our next playground.**/**

He smiled; yes it was a blood red moon. _What a great night. _Alucard reached out, Seras was more fierce this evening as well. _She __**is**__ making her own fun!

* * *

_

Seras slammed her fist into the face of a ghoul; she enjoyed the crunch. She giggled. _Pop goes his head off!_

"Vic?" West was concerned, this was completely unlike her. She had been odd all night, most of the week as well. Then so had Boss and Alucard. Seras turned and looked at him. "Right!" He backed away. "Clear our men the Commander has it." He said as calmly as he could into the com.

"Thank you West." It was sing song voice. She grinned larger. Two Freaks attacked. They realized too late their dire circumstances. Seras hissed. Her eyes were glowing red and now a bit different.

"Angel?"

"Yes West?"

"Busy?"

"No. Why?"

"Vic is acting and looking scary. We are at location 2."

"Roger."

Upon arrival things sounded ominously quiet. West pointed up. Walter could see Seras on the roof staring up.

"Pardon me gentlemen." Walter took a quick tour of the site as he ascended the stairs to the roof. _This could be Alucard's work._

"What a great night. I was so different the last time the moon looked like this. How is your night Angel of Death?"

"Rather nice thank you. When the moon looked like what?" _I have never heard her voice like this before._ He was careful; she was acting completely out of character.

"The Blood Red moon; can't you see it?" Seras turned; Walter caught his breath. More from glowing more brightly than normal her pupils had transformed. They now were as a cat's. The way she cocked her head to one side was also very cat like. "Angel you're not afraid of me, are you?"

_That could be a dangerous question. _"No, actually I'm not." _Quite the opposite. _"I was merely surprised. Seeing the moon as blood must take Midian eyes. I am currently without." Seras walked to him with unnatural grace. She was back lit by the moon her eyes glowed. _I had forgotten how a true Midian female can be. There is a spot of blood on her cheek. _

"Something wrong Angel?" Her voice look and question were so innocent yet not. _Good lord this is Seras! _Walter wiped the blood from her cheek. Seras smiled.

"I want to play. Do you?"

"Pardon me?"

"I want to go find another site and **play**."

"I see. We should be able to do that." _Good god what is going on? A Blood Moon; what does that mean? Sometimes Alucard did go dottier than others. Is it affecting her now?_ "Seras can you transport us here?" _Thank You Zsophia for having these sites._

"**Sure**!" Seras bounced up and down and clapped her hands like a child. Then she grabbed Walter's hand. "Come on!"

They hit the sight. "Well then..." Walter shook his head.

"**Darn** it! Alucard's **already** been here!" Seras stomped her foot and pouted after a very feline hiss of irritation and disgust.

"Calm down. I **will** find us another one." _I think perhaps if we start from the bottom of the list.

* * *

_

_**/**__Here is a challenge for you.__**/**_Alucard grinned

_**/**__Ok__**/**_ Zsophia just smiled at him.

_**/**__Only guns, your two big ones fight in my style.__**/**_

_**/**__ Why?__**/**_

_**/**__Walter made some __**beautiful**__ guns for you and it is a shame __**they**__ have not had fun often. You need to __**connect**__ to them better.__**/**_Zsophia just shook her head. Alucard knew that she would do it.

Alucard placed them up on a balcony looking down at their targets they smiled and opened fire. Alucard saw Zsophia throw herself to the floor and roll. He looked up and saw some glowing eyes with big fangs looking at him. He opened fire on Alucard.

"Those must be **silver** they actually **hurt.**" He glared at the vampire "interesting very interesting." The vampire looked worried; Alucard still stood. "Were you **waiting** for a vampire to come by?"

"Are **you** gonna shoot him or am **I**?" Zsophia yelled.

"He's yours but step to your left or lead will be in a **tender area**." Alucard sniggered.

"**Bump that**." Zsophia charged towards the open area of the balcony. When she got to the rail she stepped on it and leapt over to the other side. They were shocked, Alucard finished of the last humans. The Vampire on the other side recovered quickly and ducked her shot; it only hit his shoulder. "**Damn FREAK**!"

"**I am Midian**! Not some pathetic Freak. You should know this before you become **my ghoul**." He hissed. Alucard wanted to see how she handled herself.

Zsophia jumped back a bit and gave him a small bow. "I **do** offer apologies for **my** insult to **you**. If you will refrain from creating problems in the UK you may escape but **if not** I will be forced to ash you." Both vampires were shocked.

"**What**?" The vampire pointed his gun down.

"I am empowered to make this decision. We were not after you but this terrorist cell. If you are willing to refrain from any further terrorist activity you may leave in peace. You have already broken several laws **allowing** you to escape is **all **I will do."

"She is serious. I know and fight alongside her." Alucard walked over the empty air to where she was.

"**Wait** aren't you the **Hellsing **vampire Alucard?"

"Well, well, I'm famous." He smirked.

"But **Your Master** Sir Helsing is in jail."

"Yes Sir Helsing is." He smiled even bigger.

The Midian nodded "I thank you for this opportunity to escape. **I will** take it. I prefer to exist." He disappeared in the shadow.

After calling in the Under team Zsophia turned and looked at Alucard. "So what are you thinking?" She smirked.

"I am thinking many things. One; Integra never made the true … distinction between Freak and we **Midians**. Two; She **never** would have acknowledged the insult; or if she did apologize. Three; I am surprised that you let him go. There are other half formed thoughts. I have one question."

"Shoot" She had a grin on her face.

"What if he had broken no laws what then?"

"That would depend on several factors. I might consider allowing him to stay. Alucard **this** is why we say 'we attend to **troublesome** vampires'. I figured as I had insulted him I had to do something." She shrugged. "It's all we have time for." Zsophia smiled up at Alucard. "All done, or shall we go for more?"

"We **can** do more?" This shocked him. "You are an **amazing** creature. Are you **sure** you are human?"

"Alucard, do stop being cheeky." They both smiled. _No Alucard I am not sure I am human anymore._ He transported them both to where the picture showed and then inside. They created another bloodbath.

* * *

Walter and Seras found another new site. It was Alucard free. "_Looks like only a half dozen or so, human terrorists. Go ahead."_

_ "Are you sure; you look like you could play."_ Seras smiled.

_ "Thank you my dear you have fun if you clean out this one fast enough we can find another for us both."_ At any other time for any other reason Seras' smile would warm Walter's heart. Right now it chilled it, but only a moment. Old ways were returning to Walter. More of the "Butler" died. He smiled back and patted her hand. She jumped into the middle of things. It was a very entertaining show if you had tastes like his.

"Angel come down and play with me!" Seras called to him. "It is more fun than alone! There are more coming up from the basement too."

"Well then in that case…." Walter jumped into the fray. He was still able to keep an eye on Seras. _She is amazing._ Many of the men died trapped by her eyes then slaughtered by her hands. _She is fluid like blood._ There was grace as she tore the Freaks, ghouls and men asunder. Walter found himself very aware of the blood. When it splattered on his face he sometimes licked it off himself unconsciously. His wires danced and he grinned. _This is like play to me now. Was it as such when I was a younger man?_

It was over. A few men were terrified, broken, waiting for Seras to feed on or be killed. Again Walter watched her. Leaning against a column he was reminded why he had been cautioned so many times about Midian females. Even now the raw sensuality was nearly overpowering but not quite for him.

Seras looked up then at Walter "purrr?" Her head again cocked to one side. She had one man by the throat. She reminded him of a kitten with a dead rat. He chuckled. "What is so funny Angel?" She walked towards him. He blinked and swallowed. "What's wrong?" She gave him a bloody fang filled grin. "Cat got your tongue?" Walter rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_No but I am seeing you in a very different light, one that could get me killed by Alucard._

"You are more like us now aren't you?" Walter cocked an eyebrow.

"Us?" _I know she is not coming on to me but if I didn't…._ He stood up, no longer leaning. "What **are** you doing?" Seras smiled, grabbed his tie and collar, and painted Walter's lips with blood. His tongue darted out and swept it away. It tasted good.

"See, you're more like us. I think I'm full. Now we just need to kill the rest." Seras smiled. _Walter if I didn't know better I would think your look was less than uncle-like. That could be interesting; he could be fun to play with. _ She blinked, shocked at herself. _This is Walter!_

_Oh Seras, now what? As I become more my younger self. You look different. _Walter's com clicked. He listened; "understood keep me posted." He clicked off. "Damn him!" Walter growled. Seras called an Under team.

"Alucard?" Walter nodded. "Angel let's keep this quiet. Alucard would only gloat!"

Walter laughed. "Yea verily!" Both people were returning to their normal state of minds, left to their thoughts. _Can I really be looking at him/ her like that? What was I thinking!_

_Oh how I have missed this true release in battle. _Alucard need not hide his nature; the hat and over coat disappeared then the glasses, jacket, ascot and the guns. Alucard had not been allowed this type of activity for so very long he ripped limbs from his victims and laughed. He slaughtered and watched His Little Dragon. _She delights in this; they cry out for mercy and receive none, save a quick death. She is as Walter was when he was younger. _Yes Walter had chosen well for a mate.

Alucard noticed it again; the odd brightness of her. _There are others who have a similar glow but none so bright_. She turned to face him. _My God! _This was shocking and brought the world into focus for Alucard, out of his Blood Lust. Besides he was satiated for blood.

There was no movement around them Zsophia stood in the carnage, like Kali, in delight. A sudden movement; she was slashed across the face. Alucard growled the slasher died a horrible death to his own knife.

"Now I will **heal** that; after we get to the estate we will talk on the matter of your brightness **and** Blood Eyes."

"I'm sure." Zsophia winced as he caught the back of her head. Then she relaxed as Alucard licked her face.

_She is My Master!_ Alucard had to restrain himself. _She is Walter's! _He had to let go of her. _She is his for now._ He wanted another taste of her lips, especially now, they had blood on them.


	16. Revelations

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Revelations REV

* * *

Two minutes after they returned Walter found Alucard and Zsophia about to leave the main gathering point. He was less than pleased. "You give the evacuate order and then go **silent**. Then you hit how many other sites **while staying** silent?" He accused both. _There is blood on her lips; my word, how I want to __**taste**__ it. _There was something disquieting about the two of them right now. At first Walter didn't understand._ They are __**both**__ bloody, it's others. __**Alucard**__ is bloody? _

"Please do not be concerned Walter. We needed no other help and frankly **I have not** been satiated since that **thrice cursed** von Helsing bound me. My Master was doing something that is the best for all both now and later." He shrugged then in almost a whisper. "She just seems to understand." _"__**Yes Walter**__ I did go into Blood Lust, she __**can**__ handle me during it. __**No**__ I did not touch her. The blood on her lips calls to you as much as her lips do I think."_

_"Back off." _Walter had his hand on Zsophia's good arm. He glared at Alucard. His hand slipped behind her protectively, possessively. With his other hand he put his fingers under her chin and raised it to look into her eyes. She reminded him of a sleepy cat, when you would swear they are seeing something you can't. She smiled dreamily. He smiled back. _He is right. The combination of blood and her lips is almost too much. _"Are you well?"

"Yes I feel good." Zsophia smiled and kissed the end of his nose. That got some noise that quickly disappeared with Walter and Alucard's death glares. Zsophia startled at the noise and blinked. She went red. "I need to see you, Alucard, and Seras in the Conference room. I will meet you there." She then ran off to her office.

"The mind **boggles** at what **might** have happened Walter." Alucard said lowly to his friend with his typical smirk.

"Alucard, **do not** go there." Walter knew full well where that could have gone he happily would have taken it there he would not be shocked by her again. _What she said after kissing me the night of Arcadia's party…._ Walter wiped the blood from his nose and unconsciously licked it from his finger. _Otherwise she has been distant to me; like after she disappeared._ "Do you have any idea what is going on?" He was watching her retreating figure. _Battle, blood, and her own scent are combined. She smells __**so good**__. The blood on her lips…_

"I think the fighting may be something of an aphro…" He got no further Walter spun and decked him, hard. Alucard's head rocked and he took a few steps back. Men were shocked. Alucard shook his head and laughed. "You mean the **meeting**?" Walter shot him a death glare. "Yes and no. If it is what I think, then it has to do with something I witnessed as we fought tonight." _Well that was a shock! It's been a few years since he did that! The Midian nature grows he even licked the blood from his glove._ They grabbed Seras and went to the conference room. "You two smell interesting." Alucard raised an eyebrow at their reactions. _Well, well what __**was**__ going on tonight you two? You both look guilty as sin. _Zsophia came in the blood was gone and she had changed clothes. She went to the table and dialed the conference video phone.

"Greetings one and all" It was the Queen "apparently tonight something has happened that now requires explaining. Zsophia will be filling you all in about the threat We had mentioned. Too **no small extent** her actions in this matter have been controlled by **Us**. We will leave this and the phone line open if there are other questions. Good Evening." The Queen hung up and then all eyes were on Zsophia.

"I swear she delights in doing this to me." Zsophia took a deep breath. "During Alucard's fight with Incognito all of the seals on him were released." All nodded. "Prior to that … event … I had been walking on the path off the Thames." She took a breath

"I heard and felt something and I **prayed** that I was wrong. Some **blue ribbon prize winning right royal bloody Jack-assed twit** was in the process of doing something both unbelievably stupid and beyond dangerous, **way beyond**. I began to run as fast as I could towards The Tower. Then IT happened." Zsophia had been wandering the room she stopped. "The Seals Release or what I call the Hell Spell" Zsophia swallowed "I do not know what it was like for any of you; but for me: **It was Hell**; first my whole world went red, blood red. It stopped me in place as I was running; then I was on fire again, but not like before this time it wasn't just my flesh it was everything, body inside and out, my soul, and my very essence." Zsophia shuddered from the memory. Everyone else was in shock.

_"What does she mean again?" _Both Walter and Seras wondered and asked each other. Alucard was expressionless.

_You are truly upset My Master. You shared more than you intended to. _Alucard would have to warn her of her mistake.

"My world stayed red even after the burning stopped. Set was getting closer. I knew I had to disrupt things. I could not allow my self the luxury of stopping. Then suddenly … somehow … I was there, on The Tower. The black hounds were fighting the Set Snakes; it looked as if they would win. I was seeing on many levels. Then I saw a figure of a man, in all levels, red and black, laughing, he wielded the black hounds. I realized that this one in front of me was of **this** world and **fully in** this world wielding **that** power. I was terrified. For the first time in years I did the one thing I knew **never** to do. I panicked. I allowed fear to make me **stupid** and **careless**."

_That is not something I could imagine. _Seras blinked.

"In my effort to escape without being seen I fell from The Tower." Seras and Walter gasped. Alucard looked even more intently at Zsophia. "I remember falling then it was as though the air became thick under me it slowed me. I almost thought I heard wings. The next thing I remember is the Queen over me calling my name. A guard had found me on the ground and brought me to Her. Somewhere in all of that **I swore** I would remember, and **if **we were to meet, that I would **never** fear you." She looked at Alucard and smiled. Then she turned walked to the fire and stared into it. "I knew that I was different, odder than I already was. Strange things began to happen around me, to me. I did weird things."

"Like when you were on the firing range the first night. You were weirded out by your scores." Seras snapped her fingers.

"Yes, every aspect and other things. My senses sharpened my reflexes, every thing, as well as all of my skills, all of my knowledge." She had passed in front of Walter, Seras and Alucard both looked amazed. "Missing any thing?"

"Pardon me?"

"Are you missing anything?" Zsophia's eyes were dancing, Seras was trying not to giggle behind her hands, and her eyes were huge. Alucard snickered.

"I am glad everyone is **amused** at my expense." Walters's eyes opened wide looking at Zsophia. He reached to his waistcoat pocket. She held up his pocket watch. "Good Lord **how** did you do that?"

"As I said my skills had sharpened, improved."

"I did not even feel that!" She had passed before Walter again.

"That's the point, if **you** feel it **I** get caught, and getting caught is **bad**." Zsophia held up empty hands. His eyes were bigger. "As well as that, I now can see, hear, and sense those who are similar to me, others do not seem to be able to. Though it seems Alucard can as well. Perhaps Seras could be taught." She began to pace again. "When I say those like me I mean that it seems that they got caught in the Hell Spell as well, though their experience does not seem to have been as … extreme. When I find dangerous ones I kill them. Vampires are boosted by getting hit by the Hell Spell or by feeding from one who has. The blood is stronger, more filling, more powerful."

"I had wondered" Walter nodded. "Seras began to improve so quickly after the night she fed from you." The night played before his eyes. He tried unsuccessfully to ignore it.

"**Yep** then there was the time you were being held hostage. I drank two of the packs from Zsophia's stash." She grinned and showed lots of fang they even grew a bit. "**That** was a good fight!"

"Yes, I expect it must have been; no footage unfortunately." Zsophia sighed. "Back to subject; as I find others who use their boost to help others I leave them. With some I invest in research and the like. Then I realized something, when the others die their Hell Spell energy comes to **me**."

"I had noticed your growing brightness. That is how you were able to do that jump." Alucard murmured deep in thought.

"Yes, the height is more than I could have done before."

"Actually I was referring to the warehouse tonight."

"Yes" Zsophia moved back to the fire place. "I **am** getting stronger, faster, all of it. No matter how or where they die, the energy comes to me. What that means for the future I cannot guess. It is changing me somehow." She turned from them again looking into the fire. "**Usually** physical manifestations of the spell are not visible on me. I keep them under wraps, I can hide them. Tonight that changed. Why exactly I do not know." She shrugged. Zsophia turned around and faced them all she opened her eyes and looked up Walter and Seras were in shock she had Red Lights and they glowed. She smiled no fangs. Then they saw a red glow start from her and it grew. "We do not know why this is happening to me, why I'm" she snorted "the lucky one. This" she gestured to herself "is one reason that I have been studying the seals. Another is **I do not believe in slavery**. That and I kinda like ya Red." Zsophia winked at Zlucard neither Walter nor Seras seemed too happy. She closed her eyes and focused, it all pulled into her. When she opened her eyes they were green again.

"I see." Alucard rattled off something to Zsophia; she cocked an eyebrow at him. He said something else and she shrugged with him she sat on the Conference room table. He spoke to her she was listening very carefully then suddenly she yelped as she fell through the table to the floor. Alucard laughed hard. Both Walter and Seras were surprised. Seras laughed after Zsophia came up with an _'I'm gonna get you for that´_ look on her face. When she bumped her head on the bottom of the table. Walter laughed a little too. "You are **indeed** unique. It would appear that you can train to vampiric skills. And I suspect much more. Do you use magic?" He narrowed his eyes.

"**Only** if I have **no **other option. Magic **always** has a price, often it is a high one." Zsophia looked very serious.

"You are wise but not all magic is so." Alucard pressed.

"Nearly all that I have dealt with, most of the ones I know do." Zsophia shook her head and shrugged. Alucard chose to let the subject drop. It did however confirm a hunch.

"The two of you know Zsophia is from my homeland." Walter and Seras nodded. "She is from a village near a castle of mine." Alucard was amused as Walter and Seras got their feathers ruffled again. "I believe that this could explain to an extent the closeness of our relationship. That and we are naturally similar people. It must be **something** in the **water**." He got a wicked grin on his face as thoughts of this night ran through his head. Zsophia smiled a similar smile for the same reason.

"It is true, with some of my earliest memories." Zsophia smiled shrugged then suddenly she got quiet she blinked. "The **fire**… the **men** … their **dogs**." She looked afraid.

"Do **not **think on that." Alucard closed in on Zsophia and tipped her head up "**I will** know all soon. Do **not** think on it. Do … not … think … on… it … **Zsophia**. **You**… will … **not** … think … on … that." She blinked her eyes. Alucard backed off.

"Are you well?" Walter went to Zsophia; his voice was low and strong. He was worried about Alucard's action as was Seras.

Alucard smirked absently in the direction of Zsophia but he was thinking _she will not use magic unless forced to, but vampiric skills __**are**__ magic. She does__ not see them as such. The magic she was exposed to and knew must have been unpleasant. Some of the Gypsy ones were pretty bad; the ones I use, well …_

"Zsophia, are you **sure** you are well?" Walter whispered into her ear, he liked the almost unnoticeable shiver she gave. _God I want to take you up stairs. _The kiss after Arcadia's party slammed through his mind._ Your __**scent**__ is driving me __**Mad**__. Alucard is toying with me, but he can be unpredictable My Zsophia._

"Yes and No" Zsophia blinked with a shrug. She felt Walter's eyes all over her. "Unless there are any pressing questions, I would like to retire to my apartment for a bath and bed. This can be revisited. But needless to say the new threat is thoselike me. Another way we are alike Alucard, we hunt and kill our own kind." She shook her head and got a little off balance.

"Zsophia!" Walter clearly concerned as he caught her in his arms.

"It's just been a long day Angel, I'll be fine." Zsophia stepped out of Walter's arms.

"Why don't you let me take you up to your apartment? I also intend to make sure you eat something. Or I **will** call Doc." Alucard said.

"Yes Daddy." Zsophia said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes with a snort. The next thing she did was yelp. Alucard picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and walked into the wall.

"Good night Walter, Seras. Zsophia if you **insist** on acting like a brat…"

"I **can't** believe that he just **did** that." Seras said shocked staring at the wall. "Integra would have **died**!"

"I can. Actually Integra would have **killed **him several times." _Damn you! She is mine! You had no reason for that save to poke at me, or make a real play for her._ "What was she not to think on?" He shook his head and looked at Seras.

"I have not a Scooby. Walter **why** have you not gone to her and spoken about how you feel?"

"Seras think on this. She and I begin a relationship. Soon this Walter the old one **will die**. Then what … she and I continue on? The scandal that could cause, and then people would begin to look more closely at me and **her**, too close."

"I don't think she'd give a bloody fig."

"I know, but **I** am still old school enough that **I will not** risk her name or honor, Seras, think on it. **This** is why I cannot be around her too much it gets **harder** every day. Just now with her so close… But with Alucard's behavior as of late."

* * *

Alucard was again in thought, staring into the fire. "Damn. I **cannot** believe what I did! Integra would have **locked me away**!" Alucard shook his head. "With the way My Master kicked and punched me in my hip and shoulder. **HA**! My Master is a Little Dragoness; she could be a Great Dragoness; so could My Seras." The thought made him smile. "I am curious to find out what occurred between Walter and Seras. Why look so guilty you two? Could My Master be right?" It was an interesting and plausible idea. Alucard shook his head. "I wonder what makes Zsophia so different with the Seal Energy. How the devil….. Wait, might there be a way to get some test to see if it's physical?" Alucard debated on who to speak to. "Ah ha, I know **just** the person." He went and retrieved his phone. "Greetings. … All is well enough. I was wondering if I could come and speak to you. Yes it is on the subject of My Master."

* * *

"**Walter** we have **so** got to talk!" Seras barged into the library loudly the door slamming into the wall startling both Walter and Zsophia. "Oh sorry." She looked chagrined.

"No it's ok Seras! Come in make your self comfy. I need to go and start getting ready for tonight." Zsophia smiled and left hurriedly.

"Damn bad timing!" Seras swore.

"That's my line." Walter grumbled. It was the first time they had been alone recently.

"No your line is 'What a jackass I've been!'" Seras glowered at him.

"Pardon?" He raised both his eyebrows.

"It would seem that Zsophia believes that you are interested in me. I will not do anything with you because she and I are friends. The Casanova comment and your wolfish rogue smile did not help! That explains the flirting, it is only social flirting. Now she is trying to figure out how to clear a path for us. She might transfer Tyg! After all he is here to distract me."

"Pardon me?" Walter was shell shocked. "How did she come to this conclusion?"

"Apparently the night of the Blood Moon was when she 'realized'. We both smelled the same, both looked like we were hiding something, we are together often, and your several private 'compromising positions' with no action. The night of Arcadia's party she thought you were gawking at me! **She** apologized to **me** for kissing **you**. Also you have been nearly pushing her at Alucard! Well now guess what? Even Alucard is curious if she is right. 'Things like this can sneak up on a person.' She may **go to him**! You had better straighten this out!" Seras eyes glowed. She was angry.

"What a jackass I've been! I asked him to keep her safe!" Walter felt the largest drug rush yet. "She is **mine** damn it. He **knows** it!" Walter was pacing now. "You are right Seras I need to **fix** this and I **will**. First I start with **Alucard**…. Whoa!"

"You are not **listening**!" She hissed. Seras had enough. She grabbed Walter by his tie and collar; she dragged him down to her level then stepped back by a half dozen steps. Walter was reminded of the alluring creature he had fought next to the other night and of the considerable strength hidden in that compact yet shapely frame. "Talk to **HER**. Tell **her** how **you** feel!" She hissed at him.

"Very well Seras. You are right. I will try to speak to her tonight." _And throttle Alucard. You are as jealous of them as I am. You will not admit it._ Walter was defused, confused and worried.

* * *

People came in looking around at the decorations. It was amazing, the open house cum official social introduction for the new Countess. Alucard knew she was not happy.

_Later I should be able to amuse my self by watching drunks in the maze. _Alucard smiled. At least all of the men were finally dressed. It was much better than usual; they wore ties, waistcoats and jackets. It wasn't even their funeral attire. In his eyes it was the way men should dress. It was interesting to see and hear how they reacted. "How the hell do Alucard and Walter fight in a get up like this" was typical. He smirked.

The women were dressed up as well. There were rich fabrics, interesting neck lines, and all of it a visual feast for him. _Maybe this isn't going to be so wretched._

He saw Seras come in, _how could you miss her;_ _My No-Life-Queen, Huntress of the Night, also Temptress of Men._ The gown was black velvet and strapless. It hit the ground and fit her like a second skin. The long black velvet gloves were a nice touch. She had her hair loose it shone and glistened under the lights. With the other make up which was minimal she was incredible. On her delicate neck he could see his mark. The mark of the Damned Judas Priest was there, but partially hidden because of its location in the natural dip of her throat. Her skin looked like pure porcelain; she drank just enough to put a small amount of color on her cheeks and lips.

She was showing her self off.

She could.

_I should be next to her right now._

Seras is His and he wanted to make that clear, especially with the way that some of the men were still following her with their eyes. _There is her odious captain toy. You are becoming a nuisance. That is MY No-Life-Queen_

Seras could feel Alucard's eyes on her. _Where is he? _She stared at him giving him the '_don't you dare or I will make you hurt fot it!_' look. She then took Tyg's arm and they went to join the party. _I have to keep Alucard at bay. I don't know what he'd do to Tyg. _

_A challenge My Queen, one so brazenly offered. _He smiled_** I accept.**_He kept his eyes on them in the crowd. _If you want that toy so be it but__** it **__will learn__** its **__place. I am only so patient; unless of course you want me to __**break**__ it. _He stopped to think_, since my return she loves being a vampire and all that comes with it._ _Is that it, you are ready to __**truly play**__ as a Midian does? Oh Police Girl yes! I will __**break**__ him for you, in front of you, so you can watch. We will play with him together. _Alucard grinned.

_I __**hate**__ doing this! Why can't I just __**sneak**__ in? _Zsophia sighed always hating this, the entrance. _Only Tailors dresses make this livable, that and Walter. No, he is for Seras. I must remember that. Walter __**and**__ Alucard, some women have all the __**luck**__!_ This was not her scene, occasionally she had to go to something like it. She would always duck out as quickly as possible. But this was 'her' party; she was in for the long haul._ At least I'll be able to enjoy watching drunks in the maze tonight._

"Ah our Countess cometh" Alucard could sense her as easily as Seras, in some respects easier. His Zsophia, His Master never tried to hide. He could feel her unhappiness. He looked away from Seras and her soon to be broken toy.

_Mmmmm, My_ _Master could have __**any**__ man in the room. I wonder if I could have her._ Zsophia's emerald green dress was of raw silk; its neckline was a deep v, deeper than Alucard had seen her in. _Make-up must be covering the scaring. __**Delicious**__, if Walter is after Seras…_ The left arm had no sleeve past her shoulder. In its stead there was a long silk black glove. Her right arm had a long sleeve. Her skirt was well fitted and slit to the knee in the back. Her signature seamed stockings were a nude color with a faux velvet green seam with a bow and a jewel at the ankle. _The bow is unusual. I like it. _A small pendant on a green ribbon, as Alucard looked it was a dragon. The real Jewelry was in her hair. She wore it loose tonight save two areas it was drawn up in beautiful jeweled hair clips in the shape of dragons, the rest cascaded over her; her lips glistened red, her eyes with heavier darker shades, again in the style of the women in Romania.

_She is the Lady of the Estate, the Countess Ashton one of the most wealthy and powerful women in England, tonight she __**looks**__ it. She exudes her strength and power with an ease and grace that I have rarely seen. __**How**__ can they mistake her for anything than a predator? At will they are prey, but they do not see it. She is seductive. She hides herself in plain sight._ Yes at the right time He would turn her. He knew some older magic that could help. She began to descend the stair. _My God, that is it. The nearly overpowering attraction, __**this**__ explains it, the Midian nature._ He watched her._ If Walter does not make her his and very soon I __**will**__ make her mine. When she is half way down the stair I can offer her a hand without it being improper. She __**is**__ uncomfortable after all. She does __**not**__ like the staring. The landing holds no Angel._ Alucard had decided His Master, His Little One would only be with someone he approved of; currently that was him self or Walter.

Alucard stepped from the stair's midpoint landing over to her. He walked in a way he had not in centuries he could not help him self it was all choreographed. He was once again Vlad the Romanian prince who hated such functions. He offered her a bow with his hand "Countess Zsophia, if you will allow me the honor?" Traces of his accent were there for her ears.

"Yes, thank you very much." Zsophia allowed her own accent to come through and took his hand; he kissed it and placed it on his arm in and older style. He had an Idea what they must look like to one and all, as Royalty, he liked it. _Strength to strength, power to power; I will resist only so long. I will be able to for only so long, perhaps not even through this night._

Seras could not believe him. _"Alucard I do __**not**__ know what you are up to but do not forget she is Walter's!"_

_ "__**Is**__ she Police Girl? Someone needs to escort her. Where is he? He needs to get his John Bullish arse to finally approach her. I have grown __**tired**__ of it. She is like us, sensual, passionate."_ Zsophia's scent from that night assailed him._ "She is lonely, Arcadia's birthday proves it. She will __**not**__ be for long. Besides, you have offered me no proof of his disinterest in you." _Alucard's voice sounded odd in her head thicker, sexier. Seras knew Alucard was serious he would go after Zsophia himself.

There were some who raised an eye brow usually it was Walter who escorted The Countess Zsophia. _"Walter where are you?_ Alucard asked with a smirk in his voice._ "Our Countess has joined the party. She made __**quite**__ the entrance. I am looking after her."_

_ "I am on my way Alucard."_ He would be glad when he was done with these potions. He almost could not drink it, much less keep it down. He wondered what this meant. The first month they tasted bad but that was it. He resolved to call the Queen tomorrow. He was through with Alucard's mocking as well. Yes he would speak to Zsophia tonight no matter what.

**/**You are exotic in a British room.**/** Alucard whispered to Zsophia.

"Thank you. Lord Alucard?" She leaned closer to him.

"Yes Countess Zsophia?" He leaned closer as well.

**/**I have forgotten names and every single point of etiquette I had crammed into my head, can you help me? Usually Walter … but he is not here.**/** She smiled at people as they passed them. /_Not with me./_

/_Offer your hand Greet Lady and Lord Christian. Thank them for there willingness to join you at your party then we move on./ _He smiled._ No My Master not with you. I doubt I was meant to hear that._

"Lady and Lord Christian, allow me to introduce Lord Alucard. Thank you for joining me."

"Countess Sophia or is it Zsophia Ashton we were delighted to receive your invitation. We are very happy to be introduced to you Lord Alucard" He kissed Zsophia's hand as Alucard kissed Lady Christian's. "The estate from what little we have seen looks wonderful. I know Andrew would be pleased."

/_He speaks the truth/._

"It is Zsophia, Lord Christian, thank you that has been a concern for me. Would he approve?" It was a sad smile.

"Don't look sad dear you gave him much joy the last three years of his life. He always said you were a demon at cribbage." The Lady said. Zsophia laughed but Alucard felt her tense a moment.

"I always tell people he was a devil at it!" She shook her head.

"I do hope those stables are in working order or do you need a stable master?" Lord Christian smiled.

"Yes I would need a stable master. I'm a tad confused." she sounded it.

"Those stables look lonely." Lord Christian said.

"True. Will both of you come to lunch when you are able. I would love to have a chance to spend some time with you talking, please." Zsophia asked

Alucard was amazed. He knew she just secured allies if not subjects, and she wasn't even trying to; she was not aware either. They wandered on; Alucard flirted shamelessly with the ladies especially 'My Zsophia.' When he purred that in her ear she shivered and smiled._ She is __**too**__ fun. This __**is**__ actually some fun._

The next few couples were not nearly as pleasant Zsophia said they set off her bullshit radar at twenty paces. Alucard had a very hard time not laughing. Still they were pleased and charmed by her. They felt appeased in their social world.

* * *

It was easy to spot them Alucard and Zsophia, green, black, and dragons. "Zsophia" Walter whispered unknowingly. Zsophia looked up and around. "You are exquisite." She looked up again and smiled at him quite pink. _Bloody hell I said that aloud._ Alucard was being far too attentive for Walter's taste. He had put his arm around Zsophia, he whispered in her ear. She shivered. "Seras what is he playing at?" Walter's voice was low and not nice.

"I do not know. But, he is reading peoples minds for information, and giving her etiquette tips as well." Seras shook her head "Tonight he is helpful, you have the information but you have to whisper it to her. He just puts it in her mind. The benefit is next time she won't need it she will already know." The flirtation was a bit much for her as well.

"I know how she hates these things. Alucard does look to be helping." Walter stared at them. Alucard kissed the inside of Zsophia's wrist. This angered and worried him more it was just this side of foreplay for a Midian, it was over an artery where the blood flowed more freely and strongly. _She is wealthy, powerful, and very female. If Alucard decided she was to be his; things would get ugly._

Alucard could feel the stare he had followed the conversation. "_Do not worry Angel. The next time something is going on you will be happily reading minds for her, __**if**__ you have claimed her. And __**if**__ she accepts your suit."_

_ "Trust me Alucard, __**I will**__ and will have. Make no mistake on that. SHE IS MINE." _Very few saw the look. Those who did, who saw the line of sight, and understood the situation got nervous. They had seen Alucard and Walter 'play' they did not want to see them serious. Some thought there was a triangle there. Many wondered at Alucard's influence on Zsophia and at Walter fairly pushing them together.

Walter knew that he needed to see her soon especially now that she knew that he was there. _**Damn **__another spell of weirdness. I need to wait. That and right now I could kill him. I would __**happily**__ drink Alucard's blood now even __**without**__ his offering it to me.

* * *

_

"Countess, I was wondering where you got those exquisite hair clips they suit you perfectly." _They could look good in Seras' hair. _Alucard touched the clips and trailed his fingers down this brought another shiver.

"A junk shop, I have always loved having dragons." She smiled at him. _I just flirted with My Prince? _She blushed briefly at her own words and thoughts. **/**So who are you trying to wind up the most; Walter, Seras, or the people around for the shock factor?**/**

He gave her a bow and kissed her hand. **/**Am I winding people up? I had **no** idea.**/** He looked surprised.

**/**I do **not** believe that look on **you**.**/ **Zsophia looked at him through her eyelashes as she shook her head._ It is fun flirting with him, I cannot with Walter he is Seras's. Would My Princess be angry at me? Could My Dragon have interest … no never._

"So is your necklace another junk store find? Perhaps I should start haunting them." _That look was unfair lady. _This time he held the pendant in question there was something about it. **/You** wind **me** up. You are right now. You are so innocent yet not, both woman and girl. Perhaps I want to wind you up in retribution.**/ **They were so close he could hear her heartbeat speeding up.

_My pendant, no. _"No, it's not a junk store find, I've always had it. It is the one thing that has always survived with me." Zsophia shrugged. She unknowingly gave him a coy smile. **/**I do **not** believe that that I wind you up like that.**/ **Her cheeks burned. _I couldn't. It would be wrong and dangerous. But my Dragon Prince…_

"Oh but you do." He stepped even closer. **/**Why not? you are **very** desirable, all the men here could be yours, a few of the women as well. **Do** I wind you up?**/** She looked at him as though he were mad and blushed. He looked at her intently. _Well, well I do. Perhaps I could … She is My __**Master**__! This must stop. But that smile, that look with the blush. Irresistible; and there is something else, what is it?_

After a moment Zsophia looked past Alucard. "Walter, hello." She was relieved.

Walter smiled "Countess Zsophia." He took and kissed her hand with a bow. _My Zsophia._ He wanted to pull her from Alucard's grasp into his embrace.

_I have had guys kissing my hand all night, why is it that with him I feel it in my toes? My God he is burning up!_ "Does any one else feel like stepping outside for a bit. It feels stuffy to me." She looked at each man

"Of course" Walter said.

"Actually My Countess if you will excuse me, I have someone to deal with." Alucard fully understood her desire to get out; he had also sensed Walter's body temperature. The excuse to escape was good as well. His head was clouding. Too many half formed thoughts and impressions.

"**Someone** to deal with?" Zsophia cocked her eyebrow. "None of that tonight or I will hang, draw and quarter you myself. Got it?" All was said low enough that no one else would hear. Walter smirked. He liked the idea. _"Play Nice Damnit, if I have to so do you! And get Seras."_

Alucard bowed "I do understand perfectly." He kissed her hand, wrist and left. _**/**__Even your threats are thrilling.__**/**_Zsophia could only blush at his final shot. Zsophia's scent from that night assailed him. _Ha! Take that My Lady._ _If there was one person who would do it she is it. _That actually made him smile. _She is one of the toughest Masters I have had, in some ways._ Walter wondered and was irked.

They went outside and Walter soon realized what Alucard meant when he said Zsophia was uncomfortable with the attention._"She is mine. I look at her and I see so much more than others. I want her I need her. I will sort this all out tonight. I will not lose her to Alucard._ He was amused with the way she would grip his arm at times. Any who stared received a glare from The Angel of Death. "That is an odd scar on your arm. I never noticed it before." _Then I've never seen much of her flesh. There are a few others I never noticed on her either. The make-up is hiding them well. Some seem disturbingly familiar._

_ Yes Walter if you do not resolve things between you two I will. Then you might pull your head from your arse. But then it will be too late. You know I do not give up that which is mine. _Alucard watched them walking together._ There is something about that pendant._

Zsophia was startled. "I have had it a while." _Are any others showing? Oh god could he know what they are from? _"Would you mind if I took a seat?" Zsophia looked appraisingly at Walter. She was running down what symptoms she had seen; this fever could be deadly. Something began to tickle at the back of her head.

"I like your perfume; it suites you well as does the entire outfit, very exotic, My Zsophia." He let her name roll off his tongue as his fingers slid down her arm. She shivered.

"Thank you." Zsophia swallowed, she loved the way he said it. _ First Alucard now Walter! I am going to go crazy between these two._ "You look dashing tonight." _Why has he been so odd recently? I rarely see him. He has all but pushed me at Alucard, now this? Seras should be here. _Zsophia looked down on pretext of straightening her glove. She also made sure no other scars showed.

_I can't stand this for much longer. __**Hang**__ it! I __**must**__ tell her now. Alucard is acting though he is going to make a real play for her. I can explain all to her and pray she will have me. _Another spell of oddness hit suddenly._** She is Mine.**__ I know that she __**will**__ have me and then__** I Will Have Her.**_ Walter knew she was thinking hard, her eyes had gone out of focus. Walter reached out and put two fingers under her chin. She blinked and allowed his fingers to turn her face to look at him. He smiled at her. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Alucard went to find Seras and her toy. _Angel something is not right, My Master senses it as well. He is practically yelling. He is becoming very unstable. I can't picture the pendant in my head now? _Alucard frowned.

"I'm sorry I am dealing with a puzzle. Would you like to walk?" Zsophia smiled at him. _I could be hopelessly in love with you completely yours. You do not want me._

Walter smiled."The cool air feels good." Many thought he saw it as his duty to be with her so she would not be alone. In truth it was his pleasure.

"I just noticed, even in my heels I still only come up to your chin." Zsophia forced a giggle. "Oh before I forget the Spawn will be back soon." As they walked she was still trying to figure it out.

"It will be good to see them again." _Ha! I can turn them loose on Alucard. E-mailing with them has been fun. They __**are**__ a pair of pranksters!_ Walter chuckled. _She forced that giggle, I can tell._

_ I can still feel his fingers. This hasn't been the first time that this has happened. Erratic behavior, warmth from entire body, tart smelling breath, sudden aggression, and unsteady periods but other than that Alucard says he is acting fifty years younger in all areas of his life. Blast it! If I did not know better, but I do __**not**__ know better! Oh __**no**__! The Queen was __**insistent**__ to know when Alucard returned. I am such an __**idiot**__!_ Zsophia was horrified. _I warned her; the research was __**incomplete**__! Oh no! Walter, how long has it been? If it has been as long as I think; it's too late. Walter is good as dead!_


	17. Changes

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

**Ch-ch-ch-changes REV

* * *

**

Alucard found Seras with her soon to be broken toy.

**/**_**Alucard/**_ It was Zsophia.

**/**_Must you be so loud?/_

_ /I apologize I need information __**now**__./_ Zsophia lowered her mental voice; her face betraying nothing as she walked with Walter. _/__**Are you**__ supposed to be turning Walter?/_

/_Why Master?/ _He was not sure he ought to be the one telling her. _Did I just say Mas….._

Upset Zsophia imagined her voice as loud as she had to use on site to be heard over heavy equipment, with the tone that the Crew knew that there was going to be hell to pay and she was collecting. _/__**Damn**__ it Just Answer my __**Fucking**__ Question!/_

_I must have. _Alucard was amazed she could do that, but he had the headache to prove it. Were she not his master he would make her pay. _/Yes, why?/_ he asked in a normal voice.

_/He has a toxic build up of the formula he has been drinking daily without an important ingredient. How long has this been going on?/ _

_ /He said something about a month and a half. That would be two weeks ago. What does this mean?/_

_ /Tonight or tomorrow at the __**very latest**__ he must be turned or he __**will**__ die./_

_ /I will inform Seras. What do we need to do?/_

_ /We need to get the excess out of his system. Burn it off, something. Then he needs to be made stronger./ _Zsophia fell onto one of the benches. _Yes tell her; the woman he loves._

Walter had enough something was troubling her badly he would know what is and he would know now. He sat down opposite her. "Zsophia…"

Zsophia was looking at him the man she had fallen in love with. She knew he did not return her affections. _Seras is my dearest friend, he the man I love. _She could not stop herself she touched the side of his face. Walter was shocked and showed it.

* * *

Alucard blinked and leaned over to Seras's ear "Walter is in a **grave** condition and blissfully unaware of this, and I do mean … grave." He stood his face betrayed nothing. He was worried for Walter. Zsophia not the being the type to overstate things. _My Master just yelled at me for the first time. She used profanity as well._

Seras gave him the 'If you are lying to me I will **hurt you'** look

He gave her the all too familiar 'NOW' stare.

"Tyg if you will pardon me for a moment. It **is** important." Seras smiled at him.

"Of course **Seras**" Tyg smiled back. Seras was stunned he had just used her given name in front of Alucard. "See you **soon**."

"**Not** Likely" Alucard muttered somewhat under his breath. Both Seras and Tyg shot him daggers with their eyes.

Alucard was willing to allow that from His Queen but not her soon to be broken toy. He locked eyes with the toy over his glasses. Her toy looked down.

"Let's go Seras." Alucard turned and led them off. He had a self satisfied look on his face. He led them into a room.

"So **what** is wrong with Walter Alucard?" Alucard explained. He was serious and Seras knew it. "Ok Alucard, I get it this is bad. Think on it, **Zsophia** is the perfect person to help him burn it off. **What** are we supposed to do stand off to the side and **cheerlead**?" She stood there with her arms crossed looking at him. _I'm sure you would want to join in!_

Alucard's eyes got big.

He removed his specs and stared at her.

_Did she just say what I thought she just said? Oh yes she did! _He began to snigger. He didn't know what was more comical to him; the way Police Girl was looking at him, what she said, how she said it, or that she is right. He was chuckling now.

* * *

Zsophia dropped her hand. "I'm sorry…."

"Did you just feel Alucard?" They asked each other both she and Walter were surprised. "Yes I did." again in unison.

"I wonder if we want to know." Walter vowed to slice Alucard like tofu.

"Probably not" Zsophia shook her head.

"We should ask." Walter sighed.

"Hopefully he won't tell us any thing?" Zsophia tried to sound positive.

When both Walter and Zsophia asked Alucard what was going on; Alucard let Zsophia see it all. "_Walter you should ask Zsophia_."

Looking at her face Walter decided better of it. His only Question being, "Was it in public?"

"No!" _/Alucard if you repeat this, __**I will**__ hang, draw and quarter you __**twice**__! Find Jolene and tell her what is going on we need a __**big**__ distraction one that explains why Walter and I left and have not returned./_ She allowed a mental image of her doing this to him escape. Alucard was impressed. It was graphic and correct in how it would look.

"Yes Boss! Nice mental shot!" he started laughing. Zsophia could not help but start to giggle his laughter always contagious to her.

"You do **not** want to know." Zsophia said when Walter looked at her. "It is being dealt with now."

"Shall we continue? Zsophia, the garden is lovely." He offered her his arm she took it. _What was she doing before Alucard, why did she drop her hand? _This, right now, felt so right. Walter was happy._ Yes she is mine. Tonight I __**will**__ have her._ The feral smile played across his lips briefly.

_**Walter**__ is the recipient of my research. There was missing information and She went ahead with it._ Zsophia walked quietly with Walter._ He is going to become a vampire. He'll get his youth back; if it's not too late. That box in my safe __**must**__ hold the last dose. _

_I know that she has solved what ever the wretched puzzle is._ Walter stopped them. "Zsophia **tell** me; what is going on." He demanded as once again he reached out and touched her face. She was shocked but leaned into it some. He stroked the side of her face and then tipped it up to look at him. In her eyes something was so very wrong.

Zsophia felt trapped and she hated even the feel. She looked deep and long into his eyes. _Of course, he is doing this to be with her._ _They will be two vampires in love; together for eternity; how very romantic. _She stepped away from him. "Walter, when were you planning on telling me about becoming a vampire?"

Walter was livid; Zsophia had found out from some one else. There was a rush from the drug. Unconsciously his hands clenched into fists. _Damn that Alucard! That is what he just said to her! _"It is **one** of the reasons I wanted your attention tonight. I **have** tried on other occasions."

Zsophia nodded. "I understand. Have the formulas become almost **impossible** to drink much less keep down?"

His eyes became large. "Yes"

"I thought as much. You have a toxic build up of it in your body. The level must go down, your body must be made stronger, you must drink the final formula, and be turned tonight, tomorrow at the latest, or you will die." Zsophia's voice became very quiet. "I am such an **idiot** I should have put two and two together before. For the record **this** was the puzzle I was working on." Her voice fell away. Zsophia turned away she couldn't bear to look at him. It hurt too much she loved him, but from him to her it wasn't her it was her research project. _And he wants Seras. The formula has made him appear interested in me. He went from pretending, in order to throw Alucard and the others of the scent of him and Seras, to fooling himself. She must be so upset at me. She must have put a stop to it. He has been so distant, they so much together. They must be together. I can't even hate them. I understand it._

"I **am** so very sorry I did not tell you about this sooner." Walter came up behind her; "I wanted to. **Zsophia**" he put a hand on her shoulder "I have **fallen** quite in love …" He tried to turn her to face him, it did not work."**with** **you**."

Zsophia turned and looked at him shocked._ What did he say? Oh Walter no._

The look on her face was curious, as was her silence. It was shock and something else. He knew she loved him. "My Zsophia, I **said** I…"

"Walter **stop**!" Zsophia cut him off. Shocked he did. "That stuff messes with you, **all** of you, **including** your mind … and … emotions. What you are feeling is the drugs talking. I know **I** am the researcher who found, studied, it." _Oh why did you say those words? _Now there were tears in her eyes. She looked down. "You **need** to know that the research was incomplete; **I didn't know** She went ahead with it." Zsophia shook her head. _I wish he had not said that now I know how the words sound from his lips._ "**This** price is **too** high." She whispered.

"**This** is the drugs?" Walter asked as he gave into it all, he closed, slid his arm around her, pulled her to him and kissed her passionately, demandingly. _Finally you are mine. _He nearly crushed her against him as he tangled his other hand in her hair.

Shocked Zsophia gave in as well. She held him, now she knew that his hair was like silk in her fingers and she returned the kiss with the same fervor she had the night of Arcadia's party. When it ended they were both out of breath. Zsophia gave Walter a sad smile, as she backed out of his arms.

"I'm sorry. Yes this is." Now the tears fell. _Why did I do that? Allow that?_

"No! I **do not** accept that." Walter growled and advanced on her._ Enough you are mine!_

_I must get away. _"I am sorry. I **wish** it could be different. I wish that …. **go** to Alucard's rooms. I must go to my office first." Zsophia turned and ran away. _/My Dragon!/_ Visions of the past springing up.

_ /Zsophia what's __**wrong**__?/_ Alucard heard panic and something else in her voice; fear? _This is strange._

_/__**Please**__ go to your rooms Walter should be there then I./ _Zsophia did something that she had never done before, something Alucard did not know she could do, His Master closed her mind to him; but not fast enough. /_He must not see! He must not learn of it. He must not know; not about any of it!/_

Alucard looked at Seras truly upset "We go to my apartment **now**." He grabbed her arm and took them there. _You are still projecting._ _See or learn of what My Little Master?

* * *

_

Jolene went to the balcony and looked around _there he is, he is the one I want._ She went down to him. "Sir Irons? I am the Countess Ashton's Personal Assistant Jolene we have spoken in the past."

"Of course my dear, what can I do for you?"

"May I speak to you aside?"

"Of course, is there something wrong with our hostess?"

* * *

Curious Alucard called to Walter. "_Stay well clear of the guests. __**You**__ are your own distraction"_

_ "Yes Alucard __**thank**__ you."_ Mentally Walter was cursing in several languages. _You_ _Bastard!_

_"What is wrong?" _ Alucard was concerned.

_"I will explain it in __**two bloody**__ minutes when I get there!"_ Walter banged into the room two minutes later with a growl.

"What is wrong?" _Do not confront me now._ Alucard's voice sounded calm. _ I want to know what you did to so upset her._

"**She** thinks the way **I feel** about **her** is a **side effect** of the **damned potion**." _It is your fault and you know it! _Walter was pacing back and forth. "When she gets here she and I **are** having words and this time she** will** **not** run away." He glowered. _You will not stand between us._

Seras was looking at Walter with wide open eyes Alucard between them. "_I have __**never**__ seen him like this have you? __**She **__ran away? That does __**not**__ sound right."_

_"Not this angry. She was the researcher, something was incomplete, with what she already believes, his irrational behavior does not help."_ Mentally Alucard blinked. _He is blaming me? _"Walter I am not at fault here." Walter glared a challenge at Alucard. _I will stay calm._ "Unless you want to **lose** her by your current behavior, **calm down**. **My** Master is **not **a woman to accept this behavior directed to her." Alucard spoke forcefully and chose his words with care. _What did he do to her?_ "**Walter** if you do not calm down **at once** she will not speak to you and **I **will** not** leave the two of you alone. You will **not** be a **threat** to **My** Master." The words combined with the tone of voice stopped Walter dead. Both of his friends could see him regaining his calm. _You are so very close to being one right now._

"Well at least with the pacing and ranting he is working it out of his system." Seras said with a straight face. She was worried; she hoped to break the tension. It worked. Alucard looked at her and laughed. "But what could be missing?"

* * *

It was faster and she didn't care now. Zsophia ran along the top balcony from her office to the private apartments. The questions began to circulate.

Bullet saw and grabbed Jolene. "What is going on?"

"It's Walter it's not good. His nephew arrived earlier. Walter didn't tell anyone what was going on, that he was so ill."

"Damn the old man finally wins the 'Stiff Upper Lip Award.' Why didn't he say any thing?" Bullet was upset.

"It's Walter. Boss just found out her self. You saw her." Jolene was glad she didn't have to lie to him.

* * *

"Seras, would you retrieve out from under my bed a suitcase? It belongs to my nephew." He was Walter again, smoothing his jacket, waistcoat, and tie in a mirror. Alucard was not convinced.

"Sure thing." Seras nearly collided with Zsophia in the door. Zsophia looked up tears still there. _Is she afraid of something; of Walter?_ Seras looked back at Alucard. Alucard did not like those tears in Zsophia's eyes, nor fear on her face.

"Zsophia come and talk with me." Walter held out his hand to her, his voice strong and low. She looked frightened, but nodded. "Alucard, if you do not mind?" Walter gestured towards the Bedchamber he seemed to not have noticed how she looked. _Perhaps he does not care he is upsetting her? That is not like him. _Alucard nodded his consent; she had said yes. He would listen in however, carefully.

Seras returned with a care worn suitcase. "I wasn't quite expecting this." _Where are they?_

"Walter is a **very** thorough man. He has made sure his nephew has everything he needs and all appropriately broken in. Please make your self comfortable they are talking. She is arguing science and magic while he argues emotion and freewill."

"Thank you." Seras sat "Alucard, why do you flirt with Zsophia? You know that she is Walter's." _You are worried about this, his behavior as well._

"Is she really?" Alucard cocked an eyebrow. "Partially because it's fun to flirt with her, she never expects it." _She reacts more positively than you. You only react when I flirt with her._ "Since that bastard von Helsing caught me and they began their experiments, she is the **first** person to not demand anything. She **fed** me from her own body with **no** fear. Look at all of this, provided to me by her with out question. She has done the same for you and Walter. It is the Queen who ordered our aid with Hellsing. My **Master**, Zsophia did not. Additionally she asks me to do things, never demands."

Seras shocked nodded, it was the same for her, now she realized it. "You're right. She just has a way of **believing** in people, even me."

"She accepts me as I am, allows me to be myself, and even encourages it. Seras we do not have to act like crazed mad animals. Midian nature is more than that; this is known by her. She appreciates our sensual side." _With that side you are almost irresistible My Police Girl.

* * *

_

"Walter do you think I **enjoy** this? You do not know **me**. Most of my life you know **nothing** of. Blaze is in so many respects a … a **creation** of others." Zsophia swallowed as she threw up her hands. She was stronger now.

"Well then My Lady Love **I will** learn all that I can and be more amazed. **I **love you. We **have** declared our love for one another. It will not go away." Walter took her hand.

"My Lady Love? All of this behavior is too sudden." Zsophia snatched her hand away. Walter almost growled. "**You** have never said anything! **You** have been avoiding me!" She took a breath. "All there is with us was typical social flirting. Until tonight." She turned from him she did not want him to see her eyes.

"**I had to**. This Walter before you would die." He turned her back to him. "Stopping with the typical social flirting was becoming near **impossible**. That was why I had to be far from you. There were **so many times**." He closed his eyes and shook his head. Zsophia took the moment to escape.

* * *

"I do not know why she fights him. I mean it is pretty **blooming** obvious that they are **meant** for each other." Seras sighed.

"Your question begs another one." Alucard smiled.

"Oh and what is that?"

_That was far too easy my dear! _Alucard moved faster than Seras could think much less act. He was leaning over her so close; he nuzzled into her neck "If **she** is meant for **he**, then My Dark Queen, My Temptress, we **are** the same." His closeness and voice were overpowering. _Seras you and I should be together. _His accent became even thicker than before. He was like the sweetest most decadent desert you could ever desire, exotic, intense, intoxicating. "My No-Life-Queen don't fight this." Alucard moved to her lips and they kissed. He enclosed her in his arms and pulled her out of the chair tightly to him. _Do you truly care so much for Walter? _As the kiss ended he lowered her back into her chair, he then sat in his. _You deny it. I do not know if I believe the denials as much as I may want to. Your stories are too convenient._

Just then Alucard's Bedchamber door flew open. Zsophia got just through it before Walter caught her. Alucard tensed. "You will **see** that **nothing** changes; **my** feelings for **you** are real and **they **are my **own** emotions." Walter demanded. Once again he pulled her to him, fingers tangled in hair, arm around her waist crushing. _You see __**she is mine**__ Alucard!_

It hurt, Zsophia was terrified. Alucard sensed the pain and fear. This was not good. The passion startled both vampires. As the kiss was broken Walter did not let go of Zsophia. He stayed almost nose to nose with her staring into her eyes.

/_Please let me go./ _ Zsophia wasn't aware she projected the thought. She was beginning to panic. This was too much. Only Alucard heard her but he was enough.

"**You** are **mine**. I will **not** let you go." Walter sounded more unstable than ever. Alucard stood.

_ Let her go now Walter._ Alucard felt the terror and the need to escape.

"When **you** see that **my** feelings have **not** changed. **I will not** accept no as an answer." Walter looked up at Alucard and Seras and then back to Zsophia. "Now what must we do?"

"We, you Walter you..." Zsophia was dazed, confused her world shifting. She was frightened. She wanted, needed escape. "We need to strengthen your body to accept the final change. Then everything is the same; save that prior to taking Alucard's Blood you must have this." She held up a small bottle. It broke contact between them. Zsophia was relieved. "Alucard you must give him more blood than would fill this vial basically twice as much would be best."

_She moves from him._ "I do not give that much of my blood on the first feeding generally." Alucard watched Walter and Seras closely. _ Could this be an act? Could it be the drug? He has convinced himself. Seras does look so upset. _

"I appreciate that however his transformation has begun. This enables the last of it. It is your blood that allows him to survive and to not frenzy when his eyes open. He has a need for blood that has begun. Do you understand?"

_I have seen him lie and act for information collecting purposes. With him it is plausible. _"Yes Zsophia I do. How do we strengthen his body? What has been missing?" Alucard was ready to act. _My Master is nearly trembling._

"Didn't you guess?" Zsophia looked at the three assembled. "You are turning into a **vampire**." She looked at Walter.

"Blood, human blood" Walter murmured. "I have been noticing it, smelling it, and becoming so very, very aware of it, everywhere, nearly craving it." Walter closed his eyes. _Stop following her._ He smirked and looked at Seras thinking on the night she painted his lips with blood. Seras caught the picture and went pink. This was not lost on Alucard. "The Midian nature has already been growing in me." _Alucard I will no longer tolerate you're pursuing My Lady! _Walter now stared at Zsophia's back. She was looking in the fire. She felt his gaze. _You are mine!_

"Yes, he should have been drinking small amounts of it with the formula the whole time." _I will not think on the past. _Zsophia drew a shaky breath. "I **thought** I had made my self **clear** to The Queen. The research was incomplete. I only **just** figured it out. The way it was hidden, it almost looks like a trap." She shook her head. _I will not think on any of it the past is there in the past._ "You must drink blood to strengthen your self. Your body will metabolize it like a Midian. Fresh is best."

"Save for you there is no other human in the room. **You**, My Master are **not** strong enough currently." _Her blood could cause problems now._ Alucard had moved to Zsophia. She looked up at him startled then smiled.

"And **I** would **never** ask it of you." Walter turned. "Seras if you will pour me a glass? Likely a rather large glass if you please." M_aybe I should kiss Seras just to piss Alucard off._ Thinking about it and liking the idea more Walter shifted his attention. Seras nodded. The look did not go unnoticed.

/_Yes pay attention to the one you really want. You are doing this for her./_ Zsophia's mental voice was strange. She was unaware she was projecting. _/It is for the best you with her. I, I cannot…/_ There was a quick flash of something in her mind then it was gone. _/Oh My Dragon. No __**not **__**My**__ Dragon!/ _She stepped closer to Alucard.

_ Cannot what My Master? Is he is doing this for Seras, possibly afraid I would deny him my blood if I knew?_ Alucard was more than a bit curious now. He too had seen the look Walter had given Seras. Alucard knew what it meant as well. There was a quick flash of something in her mind then it was gone. She stepped closer to Alucard. _Am I really a comfort to Zsophia?_

"Thank you Seras." Walter smiled at her. It was wolfish. _Now for the first true drink. _Walter was not sure what he was expecting at this point. _I have been craving this drink, this first full taste of human blood, this potion of life._ Walter began, now he understood Blood Lust. _My God! _The Blood was incredible to taste, and it was expressed all over him.

_Walter what was that look you gave me? It was like the ones you gave me the night of the blood moon. That was quite the night._ Seras stared at Walter as she was washed with the memory and swallowed. The memories were exciting.

"Will that be enough?" Alucard was concerned. _Seras you look at him interestingly. My Master is right._

"I believe so. We will need to see." Zsophia paced. _I knew it._ She had seen the look as well.

_What was that look for Alucard? What is going on?_ Seras was nearly beside herself. _I am so confused. Walter you spoke to her I know it! Why is she acting so weird? Why are you for that matter? All of us are being somehow not quite as we usually would be; all of us affected by this situation. I want it to be over so things will go back to our form of normal._

"When he is done with this we will begin." Alucard watched as Walter finished the blood, he was calmed.

"Zsophia you must give him the potion" _unfortunately. _Alucard watched Walter not liking this.

"What, not you Alucard?" _I do not want to be so close. Choose Seras. _Zsophia asked hoping.

"No I will be otherwise occupied." _however I __**will**__ still be strong enough to act._

"Seras?" Zsophia was hopeful. _Please say yes._

"No I do not want to chance it. I will bring blood to the door after." _You need to be there with him._

"I see." Zsophia swallowed and nodded. The three went into Alucard's Bedchamber.

"Well my old friend you will get your wish." Walter smirked.

"Yes I will." Alucard smirked. _If this works._ The three sat on the bed. The two men began to remove their jackets.

"Why are you doing that?"

"So as not to get blood on them, that is also the reason for the towels covering this part of the bed." Both men finished removing their shirts and lay them neatly aside. "Zsophia you're blushing" declared Alucard, Walter looked and smiled she became redder with the two men staring at her.

"I am not accustomed to being around half dressed men!" /_Both are more than pleasant to look on./_

_ I remember seeing you in nothing My Zsophia._ With that thought Alucard reached out and grabbed the back of Walter's head. _It will be either Seras or Zsophia. _His fangs grew as Zsophia watched. _None of us will be alone for long. _Alucard leaned forward. Zsophia saw the bite. A moment later she looked away, not out of disgust but because it seemed too intimate a moment between the old friends.

**/**Now Little One!**/**

Zsophia turned opening the bottle, she poured it into Walters's mouth; she looked at Alucard **/done**!**/** Alucard cut himself with his nail which had grown. _**/**__His blood looks and smells so very different __**/**_

**/**Someday you **will** also taste of my blood My Dark Lady, that I **will** see to.**/** Zsophia blinked not sure if she had heard what he said correctly. As Walter fed, Alucard had a look of triumph. _Finally My Angel of Death you are Immortal with me, as it should have been before._

Alucard pulled Walter from himself and lay Walter back on the bed. Zsophia watched as the transformation began. Externally his skin paled to ivory, the scarring disappeared, his muscles filled out, and his hair went unnaturally black.

_/They look so perfect, and they are so powerful./ _The attraction was there and grew._ /Why can't I be repulsed rather than attracted to them./ _

_ She __**is**__ attracted to Midians. _Alucard smiled to himself.

/_Oh yes, half a moment. His hair is so black now, much like My Dragon's._ _My Dragon./_ Walter was not breathing that was to be expected; Zsophia wanted his eyes to open. She gripped the coverlet unknowingly.

Seras knocked on the door. Zsophia went and got the tray. She brought it over to the bed and poured for both. Zsophia went to hand one to Alucard, he smiled and looked behind her. Walter had opened his eyes. He was sitting up on an elbow watching her intently. _/My word his eyes, less than half a … he ... he … no, no I cannot./_ Zsophia leaned towards him with the goblet. Alucard sensed something odd with her.

_You are even more beautiful through these Blood Eyes. _The way Walter was staring at her, it was almost predatorily. It made her uncomfortable. He smiled and took the glass. "Thank you **My** Zsophia." His voice was velvet, his smile wolfish, his eyes wild.

"You're welcome Angel." Zsophia voice was soft and unsure. _ His? _Walter loved her voice. Zsophia left the room quickly.

"I think she approves." Alucard looked at the door drinking his blood. _Is she afraid of him? Or is it just witnessing the change? _

"I agree old friend." The Angel of Death smirked and then chuckled as well, loving the feel of his returned youth. "Is my suitcase in here?"

"Why else would she have run out of here" Alucard finished buttoning his shirt. _Why else indeed? Lady we must talk and soon. _ "If half naked men make her blush; seeing you change, well who knows?" _I can imagine._ "She did have some odd thoughts that I intend to ask her about." Alucard, with a flick of his wrist sent the case to Walter. Walter grabbed it out of the air one handed with no problem. He did not even spill a drop of his blood. "Yes my friend there are all sorts of changes you will need to become accustomed to."

"Indeed. Alucard, can you teach me that trick of yours with your hair?"

* * *

All who remained became quiet when they saw Zsophia walking down the hall. She stopped at the stair. And read from a paper. "At Ten forty-five this evening Walter C. Dornez passed away due to heart failure brought on by an unknown illness." The tears started. "He was attended by his nephew Sir Walter Dornez, his long time friend Alucard, his Co-Commander and friend Seras Victoria and my self. ….I'm sorry…I can't…" Zsophia turned and ran.

* * *

"Oh wow!" Seras shook her head. _He does look delicious! She will have to stop fighting him now! _

"Thank you. I do not think I will approach her prior to the funeral, if I can stay away." Walter walked in as he buttoned his shirt. All of his movements were supernaturally graceful now. _I can smell her everywhere now. _

"Seras, could you explain something that Zsophia was thinking, I do not think she was aware she was projecting." Alucard asked. _I know she wasn't aware. I begin to believe My Master's theory even more. Am I glad?_

"Maybe but I reserve the right to not answer. Ok?"

"Very well, it was 'Oh yes, half a moment. '" _Are you still playing a game?_

Seras began to giggle madly. _That should be obvious, unless he does not want to see. _"Was she looking at Walter at the time?"

"I am not sure."

Alucard looked at Walter who was grinning. "Let's just say she definitely approves Alucard."

"Ah ha I see." Alucard smirked. _That does not explain her other thoughts though or her fear. _

Jolene walked in. "Wow! There's a difference." She shook her head. "One of you should go out to see those who are still here. Zsophia made the announcement and then ran out of there. She's in her room. Marie is calming her down."


	18. Funeral

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _**Italics**__ are thoughts._ is in Romanian** Twins-speak**: They always speak together. When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching back and forth.

**Bold words are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

**

**Funeral

* * *

**

James Dornez was met at the station by a limousine. It took him to an enormous estate. "Mr. Dornez, I am Aaron the butler for Countess Dame Zsophia Ashton. Please accept both my and the staff's condolences; Commander Dornez was the **best** of men."

_Commander, He went back to active duty? _"Thank you it is all still a shock to us. Is my son about?"

"I do believe that he may be asleep currently. We run several shifts through here. Ah Countess Ashton is arriving to meet you sir."

James then realized that what he thought was a hearing aid was in fact a radio. _Well it would seem that the Countess believes in technology. It is time to meet the replacement for Sir... __**Hello**__!_

"Mr. Dornez," Zsophia began from the second level stair and walked down. "First please allow me to say how very sorry I am." They met at the first floor landing. "Your brother was a remarkable man." She said sadly to him. She wore a simple black dress with a shawl.

"I thank you Countess." he took the hand offered to him and lightly kissed it.

"Are all Dornez men so charming?" She smiled again. "Your son is in one of the suites up stairs … "

"Countess, I am awake. Father, how was your trip?"

"Miracles do occur the sun is up and so is my son. I never thought to see the day! The trip was long but comfortable."

"Countess I will show father to our suite." _What is wrong My Love?_

"Of course if you will excuse me?"

"Countess." Father and son said in unison. Zsophia swooned. Walter caught her.

"Aaron will you see the Countess to her apartment with me. Blaze, you look tired you need to rest, please?" Aaron took the opportunity presented to him.

"Countess your doctor has asked that if you do not rest and take the proper care of your self that he be called."

"Very well, however both of you keep in mind that while I may be petite; I am not a child." Ire flashed in her eyes. Both men bowed. Then behind her back both heaved a sigh of relief.

"Let's go to the suite Father."

* * *

"Blaze? You called the Countess Blaze? What the Hell is going on here?" They had barely closed the door. "It looks like you drank from the fountain of bloody youth!"

"First please lower your voice" then Walter took off his shades. "Well it's like this. Yes in a manner of speaking I did drink from a fountain of bloody youth." He smiled at his Brother/ Father.

"Oh my God! Walter? How Why? You are a vampire now? But you have hunted them and destroyed them for years! What happened?" At this point Walter handed him a drink. "Thank you, **very** good scotch."

"Only the best." Walter said in a longing whisper. "Why? Because, My Queen asked me to do this; there are many more things that our Country and the world is dealing with, hunting down troublesome vampires is but one. Yes I am Midian and through this I will continue in service to Crown and Country for as long as I am able." He paced around the room.

James looked at his "Son" he had short hair in a fashionable mess. He wore a collarless long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up just a bit; his trademark black fingerless gloves in place. There were black slacks tucked into black riding boots. He still wore his pocket watch in his pant pocket. "So how long will you be able to resist putting back on a waistcoat?"

"I do not know, but it is damned inconvenient not having one on." 'Walter Jr.' was leaning against the mantle the picture of youth and confidence; his eyes seemed to stare right through the wall in front of him.

"Countess Ashton is rather pretty." James observed.

"Yes she is. Countess Dame Zsophia Ashton. Odds are she will ask you to call her Blaze. It is her 'Call' She may ask you to simply call her Zsophia." A rogue's smile played across Walter's face. "We all have them remember mine? Usually it is shortened to Angel now." His smile was a bit bigger and his fangs showed.

That surprised and disquieted James on several levels. "You had best be careful, 'son'."

"Hmm…How's that?"

"Be careful if your plan is to 'console' her into your bed."

Walter was at his brother very quickly with anger flashing in his now blood red eyes. "If it were not for the fact that currently I would most likely strike your head from your shoulders, I would strike you. Be very careful how you speak of MY Lady."

Walter had joined the family for a birthday celebration; James had been very young and curious at the time. He had gotten into Walters things and found the black gloves. When Walter came in and seen James he had much the same look in his eye, much the same tone in his voice and James had much the same fear in his heart.

"My apologies Walter, I did not realize the depth of your feelings for the Countess. May I ask if she returns them?"

Walter sighed and moved from his brother/ father. "Yes she does; it is a long story that I will tell you at a later time but short: she does not think that my emotions are my own. She thinks I am interested in her friend. After time I will confront her, then she will no longer be able to dismiss it, finally she will be mine, as it should be. The drugs that made me this way do affect my behavior, my apologies to you for my outburst." Walter shook his head and rubbed at his eyes._ They are getting better, fewer of them._ "I'm sorry 'Father' I am very tired."

"Very well, let me guess our family all wears smoked glasses often indoors because of a genetic photosensitivity of our eyes? We also have a long tradition of closed casket funerals?"

"Got it in one; there are glasses in your room. Good Day 'Father'" Walter snickered"

"Good Day 'son', oh the possibilities abound!" James laughed. "Boys camp when you were eight!"

"Do not push it!" Both men laughed. Each knew that they would have some fun at the others expense, just not too much.

_My brother is my son and a vampire! This is all madness! The way that he looked at me, it was frightening. He had always been a bit odd, but now? This obsession with the Countess Ashton; it cannot be healthy._ He sighed and sat back in his chair and finished his drink. "I may as well get up and wander around some. The light glasses, ah yes, here they are." James put them on and went out.

* * *

_Still so out of control. I cannot trust myself completely. I know that this is similar to how I was as a younger man but I have learned better since. Better? I have learned how to better control my self. Gods, when did I change from Walter, the 'Angel of Death' to Walter, the butler? I understand better and better why Alucard has been so mocking since he woke. _ Tired as he was Walter mulled things over till he slipped into a breathless sleep.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Dornez." It was a woman's voice from behind him. He turned startled. "I am sorry I did not mean to surprise you."

"It is quite alright Countess, I was off in thought." His heart was racing.

"Would you join me for a lunch? I do not keep regular hours, and I thought after your travels you may be hungry, for food and answers."

"Yes, thank you Countess. Both would be much appreciated." He offered her his arm.

"Thank you, so like your brother, both gentlemen." She shook her head. "I will answer every question fully as I am able to. There may be things that I cannot. I will however do all I can to satisfy your curiosity. Do you mind sitting in the conservatory?"

"That sounds splendid." She explained all she could over lunch of Walter and the organization.

* * *

The night was proving to be educational. First Walter saw Alucard feed which was interesting enough. Then he saw Seras feed. She did so in the same manner she did the first time Alucard saw her. "Now **there** is an interesting way to do things." Walter observed. Alucard merely nodded. Then Walter fed for the first time. Alucard and Seras had discussed the best way to go about this.

"Walter," Seras began "You are likely to kill the first time you feed. **I did**. Alucard is looking about and we will to, but this is why we are **here**. That way if you do it is no big deal."

"I see, and I do understand. It is not something I would have thought much about." He nodded.

With the help of Seras and Alucard he was able to select and feed for the first time. After that Alucard taught Walter and Seras a few things. With Walter's fundamental skill set, and knowledge of Midians, he learned quickly and proved to be an apt pupil. He was able to learn how to better control his speed and his strength. After a while Alucard and Seras had Walter feed again, this time he did not kill.

When they returned to the house they were informed Zsophia had gone out. All they knew was that she was expected back soon.

* * *

It was late when they returned, they saw no one. Zsophia had the chance to warn the Spawn of Sir Walters's appearance, then she got the boys to bed; when she came out she nearly jumped from her skin. Walter had started the fire and was taking off his gloves, it all looked so natural. "I did not realize you were **here**." Her voice was quiet, as she looked at him.

"I was curious about some arrangements." Walter watched her. "Besides **this** is where I want to be." _You want this as much as I __**stop**__ fighting. _Zsophia stood in front of the fire, he to her left looking at her. He loved her scent. _Wait why do I smell fear on her? _"They are great lads. They are very much like their mother. **Why** do you avoid me?" He brushed a lock of hair from her face. "I want to see you."

/_Because that felt so good._ _I __**cannot**__ trust my own judgment./ _"Walter for the next several days the last of the drug will work its way out of your system."

"I understand. I **know** my feelings are more than that. Zsophia, what is **wrong**?" She looked up into his eyes he was worried. "You are trembling like a leaf!" He pulled her into his arms. "Talk to me."

"I just want every thing to stop. I want to catch my breath. I want my past…" She pushed out of his arms. "I'm sorry if I stay any longer…" /_I must get him out of here./_

"How long must I wait My Zsophia before you will believe me? How many more days, I will be patient."

"Four or five." She whispered. _/Oh God the falling. Not again./_

"**Good**, then you **will** be in my arms where you belong." With that and a slight bow Walter left.

/I can feel your fear and confusion even here Little One. Why not trust your own judgment and on what? What falling? I do not like this at all.**/ **Alucard muttered in his apartments watching the fire.

* * *

"He is his favorite **nephew** that **idolizes** and **imitates** him!" There was laughter. "That is **rich**!" Giggling continued. "So how are all taking it?"

"The Countess gave the news at the party then **ran**. Reportedly to her rooms and has not been seen off the estate since and seems in** deep** mourning." They looked sly. "There is **new** information on her as well. **Twin boys** were retrieved from a Prep school and brought to the estate by her Personal Assistant Jolene."

"She has **children**? Oh ho, **now** we have something we have to use. Get a sketch artist. I want to know what this woman **looks like**. She is **very **good at what she does. How are your two pets?"

"Stupid, but malleable as always; they are still useful."

* * *

Alucard had decided to go back out. He needed to think. Some wanton destruction would be nice as well.

Anderson hunted her now. He would make her pay! Those damned marks on his throat did not go away. He would send that Hell Bitch back where she belonged.

Alucard felt something, an energy he had not felt recently. He listened for the foot steps, they came. He smirked_. Here comes the Judas Priest._ Alucard grinned. He stood as though he had no clue of Anderson being about.

"Monster!" Anderson charged Alucard and threw four Bayonets. He nearly hit Alucard, as usual. "Where is **she**, ye spawn o' Satan?" Anderson yelled and struck at Alucard.

"She **who** O Judas Priest?" Alucard shot Anderson breaking his bayonets held in a cross.

"Yer **Hellish** Bitch! Tha' Devils consort! Satan's on **temptress**!" Anderson spat pulling out two more.

Now Alucard was curious. He knew one or two women that Anderson could refer to in that fashion. Zsophia could give him some pain. "I **repeat**, she **who** O Judas Priest?" He chose not to shoot. He wanted an answer.

There was a crack then a bright red bloody mark erupted on Anderson's cheek. Anderson Jumped back.

"**Answer** him Whipping Boy!" Seras' voice came out of seemingly nowhere. Alucard knew he could track Seras if he wanted.

"**Seras** My No-Life-Queen, do you have yet **another** surprise for me?" Alucard smiled. "Have you been **playing** with the Vatican's Whipping Boy?" He smirked in the general direction of Anderson who was red with what looked like rage.

"Come dann 'ere ye Wicked **Whore**! Hell's **Harlot**!" Anderson was looking up at a branch in a tree.

"Alucard he **isn't** the Vatican's Whipping Boy, he is **mine**!" Seras hissed. There was a crack and another welt. Now there was the tip of a bull whip visible. Alucard moved around until he saw her. Seras was reclined on a branch on her side. _You look so very sensual my Dark Queen._ "I have even **marked** him. See." She held out her hand and it looked as though she was grabbing and lifting something Alucard saw Anderson's chin go up and the marks across the priest's throat.

"So long as I wear his mark, he will wear **mine**!" Seras hissed and shifted her position. Both men reacted, she was every inch the terrifying temptress. One was tempted and terrified the other only wanted her more.

Anderson thrashed and backed up, broke her hold on him and hurled bayonets by the score at her. "Witch! Whore! Hells Harlot! Satan's Slut!" Seras let her self fall from the branch and took to the bushes for cover.

Alucard had enough, he shot each of Anderson's shoulders. With a growl said "Be **very** careful how you refer to her ever after **Priest**! Seras?"

Seras stepped out of the bushes. She smiled at Alucard. "I figured you would not want **your toy** to get **completely** out of shape while you were gone." She walked to Alucard. Each step was supernaturally feline in grace. "Besides it's been **fun**! He has been missing **you** I am sure. I'm not **nearly** as much fun to play with." She turned her head to Anderson then blew out his knee. "He looked as though he was going to charge." She shrugged getting to Alucard.

"You are **no longer** afraid of him?" Alucard closed on her, he wanted her, now.

"I am not afraid when we play on my terms, and we **always** play on my terms." She wanted to play with Alucard right now too, but that would be too dangerous she could loose herself in him and she knew it. _Why can't I still __**hate**__ him?_

"You seem to **completely** enrage him, **why** is that?"

"I enrage him because he **thinks** on me and has **desires** me in ways that have **nothing** to do with him being a paladin, a **man** yes but a paladin no." Seras snickered.

"Well I can **certainly** understand that My No Life Queen." Alucard ran one hand down the side of her face over her shoulder, lingering near her breast tracing shapes, and down the side of her body. He stopped his hand at her hip, Alucard left it there tracing more shapes with his fingers. He leaned over her and kissed her neck, she shivered. He gestured towards Anderson with his gun "**This** only makes me want you more! Must I still wait?"

Anderson wanted to be disgusted by the scene being played out in front of him instead he was captivated watching Alucard's hand. The raw sensuality of it all was overpowering him. If for only a moment he wanted to be Alucard. _He is __**askin'**__ her if he has ta wait? Och Vampire I 'ave __**fund yer weakness**__. _

Seras backed away. "Yes Alucard you must."

"As you wish." Alucard gave Seras a slight bow. "I will not force you. **Now** what shall we do with him?"

"Leave him?" Seras shrugged

"Very well, though..." Alucard shot Anderson again in the legs.

"Oh one thing I do want to **check**." She went behind Anderson and seemed to be groping him. Anderson was cursing her loudly until he felt her claws on his throat.

"Very **good** Whipping Boy. I'm glad you have **it**." She purred to him.

"Lass I **will** **use** tat on **ye** before I stick a bayonet through your **black 'eart** and cut off yer '**ead**!" She tore at his throat and neck drawing blood. Seras went to Alucard. She licked and sucked Anderson's blood from two of her fingers and then held her hand up to Alucard. He smiled.

"Thank you, my **Dark** Rose." Alucard grasped her wrist and slowly licked the priests blood from her other two fingers, and holding on to her wrist then sucked on each of her fingers. Seras gasped. "Rather **tasty** isn't he?"

"Yes he is. That's **why** I always play on my terms it allows me a taste of him. If you were not **here** I would have been **long gone** by now. I do **not** care to be caught by the likes of him."

* * *

"Crikey Walter it feels an **age** since we looked at this." Seras sat next to him.

"Yes I just ran across the diagrams. I don't suppose you remember any **more**?" Walter was not optimistic.

"No. We should ask Alucard. I'm not sure where he is right now though, I'll call him." Seras did, then left to keep a meeting.

"Alucard, does all of this, look right to you for Incognito's patterns and the rest of the room?" Walter showed him what he had.

"Mostly there are a few discrepancies and information missing. I will work with you on this. We still need to find out more about him **and** his human masters." He looked carefully. "You and Police Girl did this? She remembered much." He remembered her, seeing her trying to give him the ammo. He closed his eyes. They worked a while and were taking a break when the 'Spawn' came running in, their mum in hot pursuit.

"Hi Uncle Alucard, Sir Walter, what are you doing?"

"We are being distracted and disturbed by little **Spawn** like **you**!" Alucard made a grab for them they yelled and ran.

"I did not think **you** could get **more** disturbed Alucard." Zsophia laughed. Seras came running in.

"Yelling screaming? Is everything ok?"

"Yes Alucard is killing my lads. **That** is one funky chip or is it a circuit board?"

"What, where?" Walter looked around then down to the table.

"Circuit board?" The twins bolted to the table. "That **is** a weird one." "it's just a rough lay out" "It looks incomplete" "That looks like it could be" "for memory but **look**" "the way they crossed things." They were quite excited and kept talking about what each area might be for.

Seras, Walter and Alucard all looked at one another with a look of 'I can't believe it!' "Out of the mouths of babes." Alucard shook his head.

Walter groaned. "Freak **chip**! I was going from the Dark Continent aspect. I did not think technology."

The two heads popped up. "Freak chip? What is that?"

"It is a way to make vampires using tech not magic." Zsophia mused aloud.

"Oh fake vampires." "What's the point?"

"We do not know as of yet." Walter was bemused, _'fake vampires_'. "If you have **any** bright ideas **do** let us know." The lads looked at one another.

"World conquest" "World destruction, either would be common." "Yep it's always the story, desire or curse." "If **I** can't have it" "**None** can" Then they spoke in unison "Right mum?"

"Generally, at least that has been **my** experience." Zsophia nodded nonchalantly. "Ok you two **upstairs** to bathe and change."

"Right mum!" They ran from the room. Zsophia slowly counted five then ran after them.

"**Ok** where do we go from **here**?" Seras was still shaking her head as was Walter. Alucard was thoughtful.

"I think this will **have** to be tabled until **after** the funeral." Walter gathered up things.

"How **do** we pursue this?" Alucard was curious.

"I can **start** putting out the feelers for a person or company who may be able to help. Theoretical design" Seras suggested.

"Or something like that I'll start with the Crew." Walter smiled.

"Good idea." Alucard agreed.

* * *

The lock was unlatched, the door opened and two men stepped into the room. "We are here to bring you news both good and bad."

"What is the good news?" The one person already in the room would not turn around.

"You are to be released, returned to your estate with full ranks. There are a few conditions of course."

"Of **course**." There was a sneer in the voice. "When?"

"This **very moment** a car waits to take you to your estate." She turned eyes large.

"The **bad** news?"

"Your former butler Walter C. Dornez 'The Angel of Death' has passed away."

"Walter. No."

"The funeral is tomorrow. Sir Integra."

* * *

The house was very strange without Walter. The staff was sad; when they spoke of him he was respectfully referred to as Commander Dornez.

In her office Integra found numerous files missing and some books from the library were gone as well. There was a note left for the saying that Sir Penwood would be there at six pm to escort her to the funeral.

"What in the **hell** is going on **here**? Why **Penwood** not **Irons**?" She would get answers tomorrow. She was always able to intimidate Penwood. After that it would be time to get Alucard, her men, and Seras then get back to work. She was not at all sure about this new butler.

Fortunately the early arrivals accepted burial at sunset was a tradition, as were the shades. It just meant that there were people who needed the full act. The boys didn't know any better. Zsophia was truly putting to rest the Walter she knew. It was not an act for her, the boys stayed close. Walter knew one wrong move no matter how small they would shoot him in a tic. They were warmish to him but showed their distrust. _I had not thought on them and their reaction. This makes things far more difficult._

It was an interesting Tableau James and Walter, Seras and Alucard; and once Walter and James insisted Zsophia and her sons. All wearing dark smoked glass specs. They all needed to be bereaved. Emotions got the best of the women and there were tears Seras carefully hid. Zsophia wiped hers quickly away. The tears came and went all day. James coughed, they were burying his brother. The emotion the women showed touched all. Walter hated this, that his Zsophia was hurting it made him swallow, and even Alucard was somber.

"Sir **Integra** you are looking well." Sir Penwood smiled and gave a slight bow. The old etiquettes had become the new etiquette; all of the young people loved the medieval and renaissance flourishes in action and speech. "I know this **must** be difficult for you…"

"Yes Sir Penwood." _No more prattle from you._ He barely cocked an eyebrow.

"There seems to have been many **changes** made in my absence. I find that a large percentage of my files missing and many books as well. **What** has happened?" Integra demanded

"I honestly am not able to answer those questions. Shall we go? Being late would be inappropriate, and **disrespectful**."

Sir Penwood escorted Integra to the limousine and got in after her. Both rode fairly quietly. Since the Round table he had many opportunities to work with Countess Ashton. She allowed him to call her Blaze and preferred it, but he never did, Countess Zsophia was more likely. She called him sweet for it. She was always reasonable in her requests and resourceful. Her R&D people were amazing and she had brought interesting new things to him. That was a switch. He also remembered the night Walter died, poor girl was devastated.

"Penwood, Sir **Penwood**," Integra wanted his attention.

"Do pardon me Sir Integra, lost in a thought. What was it you were saying?"

"**I said** where are Alucard and Seras? **Why** have all the facilities been dismantled?" Integra pulled out a cigar, he was exasperated.

"First Sir Integra I do **not** allow smoking in this vehicle, nor is permitted where we are going, not indoors at least. Second I suspect they are where we are going. Third I do know why those things were dismantled **as do you**; it has to do with the conditions of your release pending trial. Yes **many **things have changed Sir Integra. You do not know all of it. If I might offer some advice; it would be that you** observe** first." _You and your behavior people will not tolerate any longer. We have had time in our lives with out you being a bully. We do not care to go back._

Once again Integra was surprised. The words, the voice and the attitude towards her; this was not Penwood. This man had a spine. "Very well, where are we going for the funeral?"

"Actually we are here." He nodded.

"The Ashton Estate, Wreaths on the front gate?" She was even more confused now.

* * *

There were hundreds of people there. Integra was shocked. At least ninety percent it seemed were wearing smoked specs, including Penwood. Integra had always seen them as what Alucard wore and **she** was not like **him**. All referred to Walter as Angel, Commander, or Specialist less often it was his given name, less then that The Angel of Death. She looked for faces she knew. There was Sir Irons that had to be Seras, Who was that girl between them? A father and sons stood close to the grave, again in shades. They must have been close to him, maybe Walter's family. There was a shocking late arrival, Her Royal Majesty. No one expected her. Even She wore shades. The Priest conducted the service, James gave the eulogy, Her Royal Majesty spoke eloquently of his undying service to Crown and Country. Then there was a silence, everyone seemed to be expecting something.

The girl who stood next to Seras with a scarf over her head raised her voice in song. It was Non Nobis Domine. Her voice was breaking up. Seras stepped forward. Together the two women sung a verse then chorus. A lone mans voice answered; it too held great emotion. Then Integra was almost deafened as nearly everyone including The Queen sang, it ended with the lone man and woman's voice combined. It was eerie. After that, as always people went past the grave they dropped something in. Walter dropped a monocle, it shattered. It was time to build his new life. "Good bye old man."

* * *

Many people went to Integra and expressed their sympathy; they knew that 'Walter and she had been close.' She went to Walter's brother after bit. All save her gave slight bows.

"Mr. Dornez **I **am Sir Integra Wingates Helsing. I want to express my sorrow over Walter's death. He was in many ways like an uncle to me. I will miss him greatly."

"Yes Sir Helsing, thank you for your sympathy. I can imagine that you will miss him." He smiled at her and offered a nod of his head. He and Walter had been talking and growing closer; so many of her men were dead.

"Please allow me to express the deepest and sincere condolences of me and my family to you and yours. Commander and Specialist Walter Dornez was** indeed** John Bull in the flesh." Sir Penwood offered a bow of respect.

"I thank you and your family Sir Penwood. I am gratified to know he was so well **respected** in his last days." James too bowed.

"Sir Integra, shall we go and get something to drink?" Sir Penwood smiled. As they walked Sir Integra could feel her self being stared at. There were conversations that stopped then started again after she had passed.

_**This**__ is __**not**__ the first time Hellsing has had problems__**. I will rebuild**__. _She kept a stoic face and would sip at her drink.

A very well dressed gentleman stood next to Integra; he was the father Integra saw by the grave. His black hair got lost in his Armani suit. "It **is** such a terrible **waste** he had to die isn't it my dear Integra."

She turned to tell this Git who she was. Then she saw the smirk. Then very red eyes over his black specs stared openly at her and Penwood.

"Alucard." Integra was surprised.

"Of **course** Integra. Alucard smiled. "Sir Penwood. It is good to see you again." Alucard offered a bow. "A true shame it is under **these** circumstances. Walter would be glad to know of your respect to him."

Penwood returned Alucard's bow; Integra wanted to strangle him. "Commander and Specialist Dornez was an easy man to respect. I agree Lord Alucard it is awaste of a good life though **most** of us go that way. Ah here comes the lovely blond from the party."

"She is My Lady Seras Victoria, Commander and Specialist." Alucard said somewhat coolly.

"Hello Sir Integra. Sir Penwood." Seras slipped her arms around Alucard's waist. "It is really awful about Walter." She shook her head. All could tell that tears threatened.

Alucard had followed suit and put his arm protectively and possessively around Seras. Now two fingers from his other hand were under Seras' chin he had her look up at him he lowered his shades and looked into her eyes. "Walter would **not** want you to cry he would rather your beautiful smile My Dark Rose." He caressed her cheek and leaned over a thought from her made him smile, he kissed her on the lips very softly, very tenderly. He then smiled at her just as tenderly.

Integra was beyond shock. _This can __**not**__ be Alucard and Seras_.

"I actually came over for another reason. Have you seen the lads?" Seras looked a touch concerned.

"Hum I wonder what **mischief** the Spawn are up to **now**." He looked around.

"None!" The twins came out from behind Integra. She jumped when they spoke. "You warned us what" "would happen if we did." "We wanted to find" "either you or Sir Walter" "the holsters" "are sitting funny."

"I am glad that you are **heeding** my counsel." Alucard said with an approving smile. "This is Sir Integra and Sir Penwood should you not greet them?"

They nodded **/**Sir Integra you are a right fat cow, Sir Penwood you have our sympathies.**/ **They both gave proper bows. Alucard was almost hurting for need to laugh. Luckily he did not have to breathe.

Seras giggled. "Now try it in **English** you two!" They looked at her and nodded.

"Sir Integra, Sir Penwood we are indeed honored to meet you. We thank you for your attendance. It helps provide a comfort to all who lost a **great** man." They bowed again.

"I know that you lads had grown close to Walter. I am certain this is not easy for you either." Sir Penwood returned their bows.

"No Sir." They said quietly as they looked down..

"I'll take them to adjust the holsters." Alucard smiled he put a hand on a shoulder of each.** /**Well done Spawn.**/**

Seras smiled and kissed each boy on the forehead and Alucard on the lips again this time a touch longer. "I am going to go check on James." Seras said as Penwood kissed her hand with a bow. "Countess is right. You **are** sweet." She smiled and glided off.

"You have met Alucard before?" Integra was beginning to question her own sanity. "The **children** have **guns**?"

"Oh yes. Alucard was escorting the lovely Countess Ashton. **That** should have been our first clue that something was wrong with Walter. He had been her constant escort." Penwood was pleasantly embarrassed by Seras' complement. He shook his head "It was the night of the open house, the night Walter died. I expect the guns are the very popular paint ball guns they often carry here."

Integra noticed people moving around the stairs she looked as figure came out; it was that girl who started the song. She looked so foreign. Sir Irons went to her and offered his arm. She looked at him almost confused then accepted.

"I think on some level our Countess still expects Her Angel."

_**Her**__ Angel? _Sir Integra raised an eyebrow.

They went down the stairs together. At the bottom a young man gave her a white rose.

"I think the young man would like to take over his uncle's escort duties. They are very much alike from what I hear." Penwood chuckled.

"I didn't realize more of Irons' family was here. Who is that **girl**?" Integra looked at the other Knight.

"First he is Walter's nephew. **She** is Countess Dame Zsophia Ashton; Hellsing is now a division of Her Royal Majesties Special Threat Response; that '**girl'** is the **Commander** of it. Her first attendance at the round table was... educational." The look on Integra's face was very enjoyable.

_That __**slip**__ of a girl? I'm sure she has __**destroyed**__ Hellsing. I am going to have so much work to do! Walter's nephew I don't remember hearing about him. Oh God here she comes._ Integra took a deep breath.

Integra had no idea how many people were watching this meeting. There had actually been bets on whether Integra would live through it. All knew how Zsophia felt about Integra's loss of her men's lives. The vampires also knew of her hate for the Helsing bloodline.

Sir Irons brought her over then with a small bow. "Countess Dame Zsophia Ashton please**,** allow me to present: Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing and of course, escorting her is Sir Penwood." Integra received a smile and nod. Zsophia extended her hand, to Penwood he took and kissed it.

"You have outdone yourself Countess. It is a spot on tribute to Walter. Do not look so sad you do him proud my dear. He would** not** want tears from you."

"Sir Penwood you are as always too kind." She looked down, embarrassed. "I am glad to know that I **finally** seem to remember all Walter was trying to teach me." She gave a sad fragile smile. Zsophia then turned her attention to Integra. _I promised my self I would heed the talk Sir Irons and I had about her_. "Sir Integra I amso very sorry for the sadness you must feel with the passing of our Walter, you knew him for so long; if I can be of aid to you?"

"No, thank you. Allow me to offer my sympathies; apparently you and Walter were close." Integra spoke, voice slightly strained. "Countess Dame Ashton." The other two knights were irked and surprised at Integra's cool words, voice and behavior. It was rude.

_"Walter, you had best get over to our Countess she is with Integra and has a few creative ideas for Integra that __**impress**__ even __**me**__."_ Alucard snickered.

_ "On my way"_

"Yes we were." Zsophia looked as though she was swallowing tears. "I am glad to finally meet you, up till now I only have had… rumors." _She is in pain I will remember that, she too cared for Walter._ Zsophia was swallowing a deep anger at the woman before her. She was thankful for her glasses. Zsophia was trying not to grip Iron's arm. He felt a slight trembling and was concerned.

_Damn it Integra! I have been speaking positive things to The Countess about you. I hope you did not just destroy it all._

The young man from the bottom of the stairs arrived and spoke very quietly to Sir Irons. The older man nodded.

"Countess Ashton, please forgive me I must attend something. May I leave you in the capable hands of Sir Dornez? And do eat something my dear." Sir Irons gave her hand to Walter who took it in his and gently tucked it around his arm. She gave him a shy smile.

"Yes, of course." Walter could feel her self control straining. Sir Irons gave her a deep bow. She smiled at him. Zsophia looked between Integra and Walter. "Have the two of you met? No? **Sir** Walter Dornez, please allow me to introduce Sir Integra Helsing."

"No we had not. My uncle spoke of you Sir Integra. I and the rest of my family thank you for your attendance here. My uncle would be happy of it. Sir Penwood your attendance is well appreciated, my uncle liked you." He gave a stiff but polite bow. "Please forgive me; I **must** steal you, Countess Zsophia. Father would like a word."

"Then we must go see your father, quickly." Zsophia was glad for the excuse.

"My dear Countess." Sir Penwood bowed and kissed her hand. "**Do **follow Sir Irons council. Perhaps Sir Dornez will be a good chap and see to it?"

Walter returned the bow "I certainly will my uncle would come back to haunt me otherwise. Sir Penwood, Sir Integra again please, forgive me for my theft." Zsophia gracefully inclined her head. They left.

"It is one of the nice things our young Countess has brought. Some of the olderwaysthe little flourishes in speech and deed, the younger crowd like it." Sir Penwood looked at Integra who was watching the couple walk off. "They are a most charming couple don't you think Sir Integra? Rumor has it Walter may have wanted it." Integra raised an eyebrow. "If you will pardon me, I must tend to a highly personal matter." _At least rumor has it __**now**__. Hmm ah yes I know who to tell so it spreads like wildfire._

"Of course Sir Penwood." He gave Integra a small bow and left. She watched him go. _**What**__ in the bloody __**hell**__ is going on here, that __**slip**__ of a girl __**running**__ Hellsing __**sitting**__ the Round Table? And __**Penwood**__ is stronger willed then he __**ever**__ was._ Integra continued her ruminations for a small while.

"Amazing isn't she Integra."

"Alucard! Do **not** sneak up on me again!" Integra hissed.

"Giving orders?" Alucard smirked. "She **looks** so small, so vulnerable, and so … delicate, feminine? She is graceful in all things; no wonder she has all charmed. If not **they fear**. All on her own merit, her own blood, sweat, and tears, often literally. I always look forward to fighting alongside her. She is an incredible warrior, absolutely devoted to her Crew any of them would happily give their life to save hers; they know that she feels the same. On occasion, she nearly **has** done so. All respect her, and treat her like a **lady**." Alucard looked at Integra over his glasses, smiled, then turned and walked away. _Granted I have every intention to make sure of it._

_That's it! Alucard is controlling her she is weak minded and weak willed. What was the Queen thinking?_ Integra watched Alucard go planning what she was going to do to him. Integra walked around and spoke to people she knew.

The day after the funeral James left. He went home admonishing his son to keep in better touch. Through all of this the two of them had grown closer.

**Authors post mortem note: **

For those of you who are huge Integra fans. You may feel she has been receiving quite the beating in my work thus far; it will change. It will not happen right away. Integra has a very important role to play within this story and yes Hellsing. If you are willing to bear with me you should be happy with how things turn out. All of my characters grow and change as do we all.


	19. After Words

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _**Italics**__ are thoughts._ is in Romanian** Twins-speak**: They always speak together. When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching back and forth.**Bold words are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shoute**

For those of you who are huge Integra fans. You may feel she has been receiving quite the beating in my work thus far; it will change. It will not happen right away. Integra has a very important role to play within this story and yes Hellsing. If you are willing to bear with me you should be happy with how things turn out. All of my characters grow and change as do we all.

* * *

After Words REV

* * *

"So how **did** things go?" It was always a tele-conference now.

"**Very** interesting, according to reports our Countess nearly killed Integra every time they were close. I gathered most see it as because of Integra's loss of her men's lives, some whispered there was more, I think so as well. It doesn't help of course that Integra was her usual self and rather rude to her. I have documents to send you about our Countess and her exploits. She does love her tech. We were not able to wander either. Security was damn high. We may have gotten a few men in now but will have to wait to be sure."

"Good. So **how** is my favorite soap-opera?" He asked grinning.

"**Young** Walter is making a play for the Countess. Seras and Alucard were all lovey-dovey in front of Integra. Alucard poked at Integra **mercilessly** on a few occasions. He was keeping a closer eye on the Countess than on Seras. He and Seras were watching the twins which are called 'The Spawn' by most from the organization."

"Ah well, maybe things will pick up. My sketch done yet?"

"No, well it was then it got dropped into the pond on the way out."

"Damn her luck!"

"Our men have grandsons in the same school as 'The Spawn' as well."

"**Good** they may be our best road to her."

* * *

Two days after the funeral the boys were to go back to school. "We can educate them here." Alucard protested. "The Spawn will learn more." He snorted.

"Alucard they will be able to come home often. I know they have become the unofficial mascots, the Spawn indeed. The lads will at least finish out the term at the school, and **that** is **final**!" Zsophia shook her head. "Do you really think I want to send my sons away?" He could see the pain in her eyes.

"Zsophia, I cannot explain it but I've grown attached to them. **Not** that I am the only one. Besides they are fun!" He grinned.

_They are still his __**favorite**__ toy! _Again she just shook her head.

The Spawn were getting the final adjustments on their holsters from Walter. "Sir Walter?" "May we ask you a question?"

"Of course lads, what is it?" He finished with the first one then began on the second.

"Do you" "like our mum?" For just a moment Walter froze.

"What do you two mean?" He double checked the second.

"The way that" "Men like women". "The way that mum" "said she would explain to us" in unison "when we are sixteen." They both looked at him. He finished the second holster.

Walter had a few answers run though his head. "Well lads, I will tell you when you are sixteen." He smirked. "Now **go**! I have other **real** work to attend to." He said with mock gruffness.

"Bye Sir Walter." "Please watch over our mum." They then ran out the door.

"Cheeky little lads. But then I already was." Walter shook his head and went back to work.

* * *

It had been a subdued ride; none really wanting this to happen. "Do we still need to pretend we don't know the truth about the Commander and Sir Walter?" They asked innocently.

"What truth is that?" Zsophia asked as she looked out the window.

"They **are** the same man."

"No. Just do not tell anyone. If they figure it out **do not** confirm." She smiled at her sons.

"Why do we have to come back?" "The Bookworms were teaching" "us much more on the estate" "than we learn here**"** "and that is just from the homework." They were getting out and grabbing their things.

"Make absolute sure no one finds out about those guns. There are new holsters for your satchels." They nodded and she sighed. "You two must finish or it will look like you are quitters. Are you quitters?"

"**No** Mum we are **not**!" They hugged and kissed there mum and ran towards their dorm. Zsophia shook her head, she had to speak to the Headmaster. It was not a happy meeting.

* * *

Zsophia drove home quietly. Between leaving the boys and the Headmaster being a complete prick. Zsophia knew that she was right to arm the boys, and order them to keep them hidden. The security there was bloody awful, below standard. 'A fluke' the Prat had called it. She knew that it was not just her lads that were in danger. She also knew that if any of their class mates were in danger the lads would aid. That would be an interesting phone call. They had panic buttons but all in all she was not happy. She wanted to keep them home, with her, where she could protect them. As Zsophia walked into the house. It was strangely quiet she noticed a package for Alucard.

_**/**__Are you alright Little One?__**/**_

"Heya Zsophia are you ok?" Seras had just come in Zsophia smiled.

_/I miss them already./ _She thought to Alucard. "I am well enough Seras."

_ /As do we all./_ Alucard said with an implied nod.

_ /Shall I send Seras to you?/ _

_ /Yes, thank you./_ He really did like the way Zsophia thought. She was very sneaky. Then so was he. _"Walter, Zsophia is back. I felt her sigh"._

_ "Alucard you __**must**__ train me to do that."_

_ "I will. Right now you are not strong enough."_ It was true but he also liked the unique connection with Zsophia. _It is my time Angel; you will have to make your own. _Walter tidied up his shop then went.

There was a knock at the door, Alucard went and answered it. "Hello Seras. Do come in." Alucard turned and walked into the room. If Seras had to give him anything she would have to go in.

"Alucard, Zsophia asked me to bring this to you." Seras went in and set it on the low table in front of the fire. It was the only source providing light. Not that either of them cared it was actually nice. _Why does he have to be so irresistible to me?_

"May I offer you a drink?" Seras looked and smelled good but Alucard was not on the pull tonight. He wasn't in the mood. _I can't decide weather to help or sabotage Walter and Zsophia. Walter and Seras have made no move either._

"Sure I haven't hunted yet." Seras sat in what Alucard called Her Chair; he kissed her in that chair. It matched his. He handed her the goblet and she took a sizeable drink. "Odd."

"I add a little wine on occasion." Alucard smiled. It was nice there was a way to magically keep the blood so there was no bag taste now.

"Zsophia is not looking herself. Seeing her depressed is not fun. But then seeing any friend depressed is not fun." _Alucard isn't on the pull as normal. Has he decided to go after Zsophia?_

"Walter is going to go and make sure she is well I believe. Do you like the flavor?" Alucard figured she did with as much as she drank but she could just be hungry.

"Yes I do. It is rather nice." Seras looked at him closely. "You miss the lads."

"Yes I do miss them; they harassed me but they are a great deal of fun." Alucard smirked and leaned his head back. "They bring life to the house, **loud** life but life all the same."

"They will be back often I'm sure." Seras set down her goblet after another sip. "They will miss you as well you know '**Uncle** Alucard'." Seras really did not know what she was doing or why but she wanted to do it. Seras got up and was walking over to Alucard.

"Seras?" Alucard had no idea either. Seras could tell but once she got to him he reached out and wrapped his arms around her; then he put his head on her stomach. Seras just stood there and ran her fingers through his hair as they stared in to the fire.

* * *

Walter went up to Zsophia's apartment it was quiet. He knocked on the door. "Zsophia?" When he received no answer he tried the door, and then went in. She was no where to be seen. "Zsophia?" He went to her bedchamber she was not there either. He was becoming concerned. _"Alucard?"_

_"Yes Walter what is wrong?"_

_ "She is not in her apartment. Do you know where she is?"_

_ "I will find out."_ He began to focus on her. _"Little One __**where**__ are you?"_

_ "I am off compound. I have sources and contacts to check Alucard. They have been ignored too long."_ She was on her bike smoking towards London. _"I cannot just sit about right now. I will go __**insane**__. I need to work. I need to do something."_

_ "I understand but there is one who is looking for you. He wants to be with you. He could help keep you from going insane."_ Alucard reminded Zsophia.

_ "Or make it happen faster." _She sighed. _"I must check my contacts. It has been too long."_

_ "You run from him. He __**is**__ still the same man on the inside as you said you wanted. We both know it. He is worried for you. You should not allow your fear to keep you from him."_Alucard reasoned with her.

_ "I will return as soon as I finish my task." _Her mental voice was sharp.

_ "Shall I send him to help?"_

_ "No they do not know him. Now is not the time. He would be unable to blend in."_

_ "I see." _Alucard sighed and shook his head. "Now she runs, afraid to give in to her feelings." _"Walter she has gone to check contacts and sources. I will let you know when she returns."_

_ "Thank you Alucard."_ Walter went back to his workshop.

"They are stubborn **both** of them!" Alucard shook his head. "She runs from him saying she 'must check my contacts and sources, it's been too long.' _Or is it something else My Little One? _He would not tell her anything of his feelings. They have something waiting for them and they both seem determined to destroy it!"

"Alucard" Seras spoke quietly and had him look up. "Her ex-husband was **extremely** abusive, not just physically."

"What? No." Alucard was shocked. _No not My Little Master._ "I had no idea; that explains much." _But not all._

"When Walter said nothing of his feelings to her he was manipulating her, trapping her." She shook her head. "That **we **knew makes it ten times worse. When he lost his cool with her, she flashed back to something. With what else I have heard yes she is afraid. If you knew what I have learned … you would understand. You would also probably tear apart the world to find the **Rat Bastard**." Seras' eyes glowed.

"He hurt her that bad?" Alucard was curious he wanted to know. "I understand that he was her husband and where we come from that is **everything**. A man may do as he wishes unless someone steps in usually from her family. _Or the Prince can. _She is conditioned to accept what he does. Or live in disgrace. What did he do to her?" Alucard fairly growled. Alucard loved his wife so very much that the idea of him harming her was inconceivable. "Seras **what** did he do to **My Master**?"

"The Rat Bastard tried to break her." Seras sighed hurting for her friend. "Yes he broke her bones." Alucard growled. "He stole her freedom literally at times." She made a choking noise. "I **can't** say any more. I literally cannot form the words. They make me sick." Alucard held her to him.

"Does Walter know?" Seras shook her head. "He needs to." Alucard mused.

"I only recently found out from her. I have been trying to comprehend it." Seras shook her head.

"You must talk to her and she **must** accept that even with his actions that Walter is different from the Rat Bastard." Alucard insisted.

"I believe Zsophia loves Walter very knows that he is different already but she really thought he loved me. She may still; being absolutely unreadable at times. Even Jolene isn't sure what is going on with her right now. Zsophia does **not** accept betrayal well. His manipulation of the situation feels like betrayal, like the Rat Bastard."

"I warned him that it would back fire, even without knowing her background." Alucard sighed. _My Little Dragoness, do you seem so intent that there is something between Walter and Seras because of your feelings, even if unrecognized? Seras, would you give in to me tonight? No you would not and I will not force you._ "Something needs to happen soon." Alucard vowed to speak to Walter that night. He was not looking forward to it at all, but he needed to know. Perhaps Seras would go with him?

* * *

It was four days after the funeral and Zsophia was having a meal when Jolene came in. She was looking a little concerned; Jolene had unpleasant news for her friend and boss. "Jolene do not be scared. I would bet at this point that either Integra is here, she is on the phone, or somehow attempting to make contact with me to set up a meeting." Zsophia smiled. "I am actually surprised she waited **this** long."

"Yes. She wants you to go and see her at seven this evening." Jolene was shocked at the woman's audacity. Equally as shocking was her friend's response. Zsophia's actions were becoming more and more random since Walters 'death' she was becoming unpredictable to one and all. Zsophia burst into a full on laugh that after a moment made her grasp her sides, which was enough to get the three vampires there.

"What the…?" Seras' eyes were wide.

Alucard was working very hard on not laughing. When one of them started it almost always triggered the other. When the Spawn were here it was even worse, all four at once.

Once Zsophia was calmed down. She looked at Jolene. "Youtell them, I could not keep a straight face." She snickered and smirked.

"Sir Integra Wingate Helsing has sent word that she wishes Countess Dame Ashton to meet her at Helsing House at seven this evening." Walter looked both aghast and irritated. Seras looked shocked, her jaw dropped.

"Oh now I appreciate the hysterics!" Alucard began to snicker. "I have to work to not fall into them myself!" Alucard said as he began to laugh more.

"Work **harder** Alucard." Walter said as Zsophia began to giggle.

"Yes I almost cannot believe she did this, almost!" Alucard respected the ploy and the audacity; at times Integra did do good work. Unfortunately she had directed it at the wrong person. "Well, so do tell My Countess, what are you going to do?" Alucard asked as he was working to compose himself.

"Zsophia is going to tell Integra to **shove** off and set her own time." Seras snorted. "How self centered can she be?" All looked at Seras a shade surprised at her words. She was never so assertive towards Integra much less aggressive.

"Very true, this is **highly** inappropriate timing for her to do this, **not** to mention the differences in stations." Walter was calm in voice and demeanor. All knew better. Most were concerned. He was still a bit too unpredictable himself.

"Actually I plan to make some phone calls. Jolene do you have my mobile?" Zsophia was smirking; she had a bit of a plan.

One and three quarter hours later the smirk was accompanied with a sigh. "The silly girl, she has not bothered to check to see what, if any, allies she currently has. Eh? One moment please." Pulling out her phone Zsophia smiled.

"Hello? Sir Irons, thank you for returning my call so quickly. How did Michael's football team do? ... Wonderful! ... You must be a very proud grandfather. … I can imagine. Hum oh yes, my call to you, honestly I hate having to bring up business right now … Yes I expect so … Have **you** heard from Sir Integra? … Hmm I see. … The reason I ask? Well it seems from the message that she sent to me today that she wants me to go over and meet with her tonight. … Yes she sent it today … I have a suspicion that she will expect me to turn over everything to her … Oh** no**, I will do nothing of the sort. … You never saw the way she forced Alucard and Seras to live. I did see it. I will **not** allow that to happen again. … my opinion of her behavior did not get any better at the funeral, _only worse_ … well enough. … But as to Integra, I still think she has great potential." Zsophia sighed. "On your words and what little I have gleaned and would rather salvage what we can of her." _As much as I hate her family line._ All of the people assembled were shocked to hear that.

_My Master, you say she has great potential and want to salvage what you can of her? Amazing._ _I had thought more of Integra as the brave child than I had at the end of the Incognito incident._

" … Honestly, I wanted to be sure that I was in the loop on this matter as it were. I had heard nothing about a change. … Thank you and docongratulate Michael for me! Good evening Sir Irons." Zsophia shook her head. "She has potential if she can learn from her and her family's mistakes." Zsophia sighed.

_ You hate her and yet… 'great potential'? You can believe in anyone._ Seras was shocked. No more so than the others.

"First I need to shock her into a different vision." Now a wicked smile was accompanied by the same look in Zsophia's eyes. They knew she was about to pounce. Integra was not going to enjoy it. They all wanted to see it. The implied question was evident on all of their faces. "Who am I to spoil others fun? Besides it could make it more enjoyable. Just like the Round Table eh **Sir** Walter?"

_Fun for me as well, she cannot order me about. I am not her butler any more. _Walter laughed. "As you wish, My Lady." His grin would only be seen as pleasant by a select few and only because it was not being pointed at them. "I do love the way your mind works." _You, my Zsophia, smell good; blood is beginning to flow a bit faster, preparing for ambush._

They all went off to prepare for the evening. "Walter, would you please join me for a moment in my apartment?"

"Yes, of course I will." Once in the apartment Walter noticed a gift wrapped box.

"Zsophia, is that something you were expecting?"

"Yes; it is for you." She lay out on a couch. _I have to try to see him without the fear._

"A gift, for me?" Walter was shocked. Zsophia was in what he had learned was her relaxed mode. Her eyes half closed, some what dreamy, as was her smile, lounging, draping herself where and how she pleased. He rather liked that look on her.

"So open it."

"Anything My Love wishes of course." She blushed. He opened the box. Inside there was a pair of gloves atop a waistcoat. The waistcoat was not his usual cut or style. Under them there were different styled arm garters and a black collarless shirt with thin light grey pinstripes. There was under that a new pair of black slacks. The material of all of them was unusual to the touch. "Is there an occasion? The material feels odd."

"That material is the same as what my 'work clothes' are made from. It is **extremely** puncture and slash resistant; my knives are specially made to do so. Between the waistcoat and the shirt it will be some feat to…" Zsophia said unwilling to even finish the thought. "Anyway the gloves can be either with or without the fingers being used. I have no Idea how your gloves are wired so **that** you will have to do yourself. I know the waistcoat is a different style. However, you almost look lost without one on." Zsophia smirked. "I thought a new style might work to keep you and your uncle as separate entities. I had the concept and went to Tailor to draw it up and had it made. I think you will look rather smashing in it."

_Patience old boy you need honesty and patience. That anyone harmed her…. I'll find and kill him. Now I know why she hides. _"Well let's see, shall we?" Walter disappeared into her bedchamber surprising her. He came out a few moments later. _That was something of a mistake her scent so strong in there, however not so much Alucard. _ Her more painful treatments had come to an end there was little to no reason for him to be in there. "I think it is a **perfect** fit." He walked to her it was predatory; it appealed to her, and frightened her. "What do you think?"_ mmmm you smell very, v__**ery**__ good Zsophia. Damn still a touch too much fear. I must be careful. What did he do to her?_

"I think you are looking very smashing." _ That is to say the least; I know that Vlad and Seras are right; I need to do something soon. _She stood. "Last part is the new shades. These have an integrated com and can be used as a heads up display." She grinned and looked at her watch. "Damn it's six o'clock already."

"My poor love shall Ileave you to get ready?" he was very close to her now. He could feel the warmth of her breath, hear her heart beat. She could only be very aware of him and her attraction. She was drawn to him, her female to his male. But it was her fear that spoke.

"Sure. Thanks."

* * *

"Oh my **Walter**! Oh my!" Hovering Alucard circled Walter appraisingly. "You have never looked better! Rather dashing. Where **did** you get that outfit?"

"Zsophia, she has amazing taste."

"Yes she does!" Seras came down the stair. What she wore now very much resembled her newest style of 'work clothes' but there were some differences, for one this was not off the rack. The black cat suit absorbed the light, it was skin tight but the fabric was a thicker one. She wore black leather low heeled thigh-high boots. The exterior of her coat was very dark charcoal leather and the interior was a few shades lighter. Seras showed off some of the hidden pockets and the like. One thing that Walter noticed and that he liked was that a gun rig was not likely to get caught up. "I **love** Tailor's work."

"As doI." Alucard was looking her over appraisingly. "Now I **am** jealous!"

"Do not worry. You have not been forgotten they are doing some of the finishing touches on your suit. They have also had to do a complete reset so they could get your red. It has not been an easy trick! As a consolation here are your new shades. They are shatter resistant; perchance you can keep these around longer? They have the integrated ear com and it is heads up display ready." Zsophia smiled "Don't worry about the latter for now. Shall we all?" Zsophia was wearing what she had been at the funeral.

"You're wearing that?" Seras looked confused. Zsophia smiled she spun and moved her body did a series of flips, and then she smiled sweetly and pulled out one of her big guns. Everyone save Alucard was surprised and even he was impressed.

"This is very close to the original style of my work clothes." She smiled and put the gun away; as they walked to the auto they all realized they saw nothing. "Besides, what **will** Integra think?" All snickered then.

Alucard and Seras burst bats to travel as Walter drove with Zsophia to Helsing House. He did rather enjoy driving her auto.

They pulled onto the grounds and up to the house. Both Seras and Alucard reformed while Walter helped Zsophia from the car. Both Seras and Alucard looked less than comfortable.

**/**Do you think you and Seras ought to leave?**/** Zsophia asked Alucard wary.

**/**No it is just odd.**/ **Alucard assured Zsophia, Seras and himself. _I wonder if she could still use that cell?_

"Greetings Thomas it has been a bit. I hope you are doing well."

"Yes Countess it has been a bit and I am well." He gave a bow to all. "Commander Victoria you are looking well. You must Sir Dornez. Please do accept the sympathies of all the staff here the Commander was a very good man." He smiled.

"Thank you and please thank the rest of the staff as well for me and my family. There has been a change in rank and title for Seras she is a Specialist, Lady Victoria."

"Thank you for the correction. Congratulations Lady Victoria."

"Thank you very much Thomas." Seras smiled.

**/**Blast this place is dark and oppressive again.**/ **Alucard groused.

**/**Yes it is.**/** Zsophia agreed. They reached Integra's office and there was no mistaking it. This was Integra's office again.

"Sir Integra, Countess Dame Ashton, Sir Dornez, Lord Alucard and Lady Victoria have arrived." Thomas announced them in.

They all walked in together. Integra was taken a bit aback. Something here was not right. She did not know what it was, but still she sensed something was off. _I only expected her. _ _It does confirm my idea, he is controlling her._

"Please have a seat Countess Ashton, Sir Dornez." They three sat in front of the desk. Alucard and Seras stood behind Zsophia who was beginning to seethe with the inherent rudeness.

_"Alucard, are you in the mood to tweak Integra again?"_

_ "You have to ask my Dark Rose? Ideas?"_

_ "Yep If we are going to __**stand**__ behind Boss in __**full **__view of Integra…_"Mentally he laughed. He slid his hands down Seras one at a time she shivered. Then put his arms around Seras and grinned. Seras grinned as well. He also nibbled her neck Walter and Zsophia caught it in the mirror. He showed mild amusement, she turned pink.

Integra had decided that those two needed to be reminded their place and quick.

She also decided that the girl would be best handled with kid gloves. After all she was weak minded and under Alucard's control. _Impressive warrior my arse! All were Alucard's lies. The girl is wearing what she had been at the funeral. Ha probably some poor village girl he swiped._

"Sir Integra, you wished to see me?" Zsophia's voice was as soft and pretty as Integra remembered it

_The child almost looks nervous to be here_. Integra sighed to herself.

_Just you wait Integra._ Walter having seen this before was amused but not surprised. He just smiled at her encouragingly, playing along. He even touched Zsophia's arm. Seras could not believe her ears and eyes, she was glad there was a mirror facing them, she could see everything. She had to make sure that she did not change her expression as well. Alucard was reveling in this. His Little Master was very good. If this is what she had done at the Round Table? He had to see that tape! He nibbled again, Seras shivered.

"Yes Countess, I wanted to talk about how we **will** transfer **all** of the Hellsing things back **here**." Integra smiled.

"I'm sorry what is it you want?" Zsophia sounded confused.

_"Stupid child_" Integra growled mentally. Alucard almost lost to his laughter there. He buried his nose in Seras' hair she in his arm. "I want that which is mine: **my** organization, **my** vampires, **my** men, **my** books, **my** files, **my** equipment, and **everything** else. Of course I am sure that this can **all** be done quickly and easily so **I** can get Hellsing up and **doing its job** again."

"_She is saying we did not do our jobs!_" Zsophia growled mentally. Alucard, Walter, and Seras heard the thought.

_With Alucard and Seras all I need do is order them to stay._

"No" it was still the pretty voice. Zsophia however was not feeling pretty inside. Integra smiled again.

"Pardon me?" Integra raised her voice a bit.

"No" Zsophia did not change he voice one bit. She did not dare. Zsophia was offended.

"I am going to **ask** once more for you to return it **all**." Integra was not yelling but her posture and tone of voice was threatening.

Again only a simple: "no". Zsophia wished she was wearing her shades now.

_Oh Shite it is going to hit! _Seras almost grinned, but she worried.

"Listen, **they are mine** and I'll have them **back**. I was hoping to do this quickly and neatly. This is your **last** chance you silly child! You can't hope to do this correctly." Alucard and Walter both nearly choked on the last sentences.

"No Integra. N. O. No I have **absolutely** no intention of doing that." Now Zsophia smiled that smile the vampires so loved. Integra had angered and offended her. Her voice also changed. It was hard, cold, ruthless, and yes a bit wicked. Zsophia still sat back in a comfortable pose. "I have received **no** orders from the **Queen** to do anything of the sort. For the record, the hand full of men left **alive** from your leadership I do not see returning. I donot see **any** Crew willingly taking orders from you. As to Alucard and Seras **it is** **up to them**." The temperature in the room had dropped. Integra had noticed it, she was the only one.

"You are being controlled by him you **stupid child!** If you think you can stop this. They are acting like a couple of **randy **teen-agers **you **cannot control them. **Police Girl **nowyoulook and** act **likea blood sucking** Trollop.**" Integra sneered Seras seethed, the water picture and all of the decanters exploded. Every one jumped. Zsophia quickly looked back at Integra. Everything that was glass, porcelain, or otherwise able to be shattered, exploded. Then the portrait of Integra's father flew from the wall. _What the Hell? I will not act afraid._

"Integra, we have missions tonight. I wore **this** for the first time in years at the funeral to **honor** Walter; I remembered how handy it really is for disguising things." Zsophia was lit and knew she needed to get out of there before things got out of hand. "Why you choose to dress as a man is way beyond me. I am **proud** to be female and have never seen being a woman to be a problem. But we all make our choices, don't we? I also have a good ten years on you my dear **girl.** Now I really do have things to do, if **this** is all," Zsophia got up and made to leave.

Integra stood, grabbed Zsophia's right arm, wrenched it and pulled Zsophia to stop and make her face Integra. The next thing Integra was aware of was a stifled cry, then strong hands on her, and hissing, then she was on her desk. Integra was dazed having been not so gently deposited there. Alucard held her down there, his eyes glowing looking lethal.

"Zsophia!" Walter breathed concerned he went to her. She had paled. He put an arm around her.

**/**Little One did **anything** crack or split, if it did so help me…**/ **Alucard demanded aloud._I may not be able to kill her but I can make Integra hurt!_

"No, no My Dragon it did not." Zsophia didn't realize she was answering in English, the pain addling her brain a moment. Walter and Seras stood between Integra and Zsophia. Both concerned.

_Dragon, did that girl call him Dragon? What is up with her arm? He may not be able to kill me but Alucard can make me hurt!_ Integra watched and listened as she had been trained to do so long ago by Walter.

"You do **not** know how very lucky you are Integra, **very** lucky." Alucard nearly growled. **/**Are you **sure** you will be well?**/ **

**/**Yes, Yes Dragon I will.**/** "Integra this meeting is **over**." Zsophia turned with Walter to leave his face was impassive. Catching up quickly Seras and Alucard made to leave as well.

_She does call him Dragon. I can at least recognize that. She must be Romanian. _"Alucard I **order** you and Seras to **stop** her!" Integra said imperiously from her desk, sure in her control of Alucard and Seras.

Alucard and Seras turned and looked at her. "No. If she wants to go, we go; if she wants to do harm to you I'll step outside and ask My No-Life-Queen to distract me so I am not aware of what is going on." Seras pulled Alucard down to her and kissed him quite passionately then nipped at his throat to demonstrate her ability to distract then smirked at Integra. "Mmmmm Back to the business at hand." Alucard smirked enjoying both the kiss and that Seras was so purposefully and directly challenging Integra. "I will not allow you to do any further harm to her; I will do **nothing** to harm Our Good Countess; this **you** **cannot** force." He laughed. "With as good as the security cameras are I could watch her as she broke you into many, many little pieces. You do **not** control me anymore little girl. Your bloodline may have bound me but none of you have ever truly been a Master of me!"

_What the Hell does that mean? Is he saying she, that slip of a girl has mastery of him beyond the bond? If so what could it do to the bond, and with his power?_

Seras cocked her head to the side. "It reminds me of something that was said her first night **here** at Hellsing. 'you got a lot of Crew, we got one Boss, so deal with it! There is only one Boss.'"

Both men smiled. "**She** is it." they said in unison with Seras. Zsophia was fully red embarrassed.

Both Alucard and Seras smirked seeing the look of confusion and disbelief painted across Integra's face. Alucard nearly laughed as he spoke. "Yes Integra I am **that** loyal to her, and yes without the bond she holds over me. She has **earned** my respect and loyalty. There is **no** way I would hurt her even in full Blood Lust. I have been in full Blood Lust and killeda few of yourancestors, but with her **never**. With her I do not have to force the word Master as I did with you." He smirked "A good evening to you **Miss** Helsing. My beautiful No-Life-Queen shall we go?" Alucard offered her his hand Seras took it with his other hand he opened the patio doors with a wave. "I will say this, it is true Countess, Integra has potential." Alucard looked from Integra to Zsophia then to Seras. He grinned. He and Seras left together exploding into bats at the railing.

"They really are very cute together, don't you think?" Zsophia said and stepped behind and to the left of Zsophia like he would have done in a past life as the butler. In this life however his right arm snaked around her shoulders. _That is new and not expected._ Zsophia was shocked. Walter had a very unpleasant smile on his face. It made Integra nervous.

"Shall we **go** unless you have any further business with this bitch?" _You hurt My Zsophia, which is unacceptable. I know you were trained to have better manners than you have displayed to this Lady._ Walter thought to himself truly annoyed.

"No, nobusiness for now Sir Walter." Zsophia was surprised at Walter's words. _Where did that come from?_ Now Zsophia was nervous as well. "Good bye Integra for now, take time to reflect and learn. Ido** not** waste **good** resources unless forced. Do not force me to." _Please don't force me to; you could be so good for the organization. _With that Walter offered Zsophia his arm, she took it, and then she and Walter left.

Integra spent much of the next hour trying to contact the members of the Round Table as well as a few other people she thought might be able to help her. She left many messages.

_Father's portrait is on the floor. _"Now what do I do?"

"Sir Integra your tea. I also came across some old journals that the Countess pulled out, if you are interested." Both were deposited on the desk as he looked around and surveyed the damage with no emotions showing. _Bloody Hell! She blew up like this and Sir Helsing is still alive? _

"Yes thank you." Integra turned to get a cigar. The butler handed it to her. Just as she put it to her lips the flame was there for her. "Walter trained you?" _Maybe he will work out._

"Of course, he would accept nothing less. I was trained and then supervised by him up until the day of the move. I was drilled on your common schedule, behaviors, reactions, personal favorites and dislikes. He saw to it that I would be the most prepared I could be for your return."

"I see. Thank you, you may go."

"Yes Sir Helsing. I shall send in staff to clean up your office and re-hang your father's portrait." He gave her a bow and took his leave.

"Walter, why did you go?" Integra looked where the young Sir Walter had stood with his arm about the countess. "What could she have meant to you? The rumors I have heard. They make no sense at all." Integra shook her head, she was hurt by his leaving. _I did not realize how much I really relied on him_. "Old journals, I never did get around to reading these." She picked up a picture of her, Walter and her father. She stared at it. The glass was shattered. "No time like the present. **Thomas!**" Integra held the books.

"Yes Sir Helsing?"

"You **are** quick and quiet in your house movements. I have decided to retire to the library. Please bring the tea."

"Yes Sir Helsing."


	20. Confrontation

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Confrontation REV

* * *

"Where to now My Lady?" Walter was pulling out of the estate quickly in the sports car. Right now the low roar of the engine agreed with him.

"The Palace, I must tell the Queen what just happened I **do not** care to have her blindsided by this." Zsophia sighed and called ahead. _Walter what got in to you back there?_

"Good idea." Walter nodded he felt like a young buck but he still retained his experience and knowledge, but at times he just did not care.

"She awaits us." Zsophia nodded not looking forward to this meeting.

"Very well." Walter smiled _You said __**Us**__, not you and I. Before, she would have said you and I. _

"Come here so We may see you better Walter." The Queen said. Walter went to her and to one knee. Then her removed his shades. "Zsophia come here you do not need to be proper or hide back there. That would be **very** unlike you." Zsophia stepped forward. "Well Walter you **have** had an effect on Our Zsophia."

"I begin to feel like Alucard. Why is everyone having a go at **me**?" Zsophia imitated his grump.

The Queen laughed. "My word Walter, it is incredible." She shook her head. "My dear Zsophia did you ever imagine that your research would be so successful?" "Majesty, I am both thrilled and grateful that all has turned out as it has. However, I pray that you will heed my council and **never** allow this to be used again. Have all of the information about it kept somewhere very secure if not preferably, destroyed. The hidden information still feels like a trap." She smiled at Walter "That it was successful I **am** glad. It is however, too dangerous! If I had known that you would use it, I am not certain I would have given it to your Majesty. Magic **always** has a price."

"We do understand my dear. Both of you sit down." Walter and Zsophia sat together. "To a certain degree We agree with you. We cannot allow this to be destroyed; **however** We will trust it to you for safe keeping." Walter stood and The Queen smiled as She left.

"What?" Zsophia looked at Walter and shrugged. Walter just shook his head. "I do want to say something. I'm sure I sounded horrid just then, about the potion." Walter put a finger to her lips.

"I understand and agree." _I want to kiss her. Why not?_ Walter smiled and began to lean in towards the Queen returned Walter was less than pleased. He was without kiss.

"Here is all of the research you did and the resources you gave Us." The Queen said as She handed it all over to Zsophia.

"Thank you Majesty. I spoke to my Fore earlier today, the Bridge will be complete a full two weeks ahead, at least."

"Good I will let the committee in charge of the festivities know. Oh there is a rumor Sir Walter, that your Uncle may have begun to set the match between you and Our Zsophia." Zsophia blushed "I thought there were some e-mails if not regular letters?" The Queen raised her eyebrows, Zsophia shook her head, and Walter smirked and thought it could be fun. "So what brings you two here?"

"Right." Zsophia grimaced. "We just came from a meeting." She stood "with Sir Integra." Zsophia began to pace. "Actually it was a confrontation."

"Is Integra still alive Walter?" The Queen looked at him. She had become well aware of Zsophia's loathing for the woman if not fully why.

"Yes and still human, though barely. She grabbed Zsophia's right arm and wrenched it. I know this caused My Lady much pain. We all took exception to that. Integra however was simply dumped on her desk." Walter's eyes were blood red and begun to glow.

"It sounds as though everyone exercised much restraint, physically." The Queen breathed. _Oh that could have ended so much worse. So much worse. On Zsophia's command Alucard could have killed even a Helsing._

"Yes, yes and I do still truly believe she has potential." Zsophia said still pacing oblivious to Walter's display. "Majesty verbally I restrained myself as much as I could. She **demanded** to see me and then **demanded** everything be returned. I said no and I would not return anything until I had orders from you. I also informed the little….Bint… that everyone would be allowed to choose of their own free will where they would be including Seras and the way she said '**My** vampires' she made it sound as though they were pieces of **property**!" As her voice rose in volume a crystal vase exploded behind Zsophia as did the water jug. "The gall!" Zsophia nearly shouted as the glass fronts of pictures cracked and splintered. "Everyone else was restrained for their personalities. Alucard said that she did not control him and called her little girl." Zsophia snarled as two panes of glass on a door splintered as a sensually wicked smile grew on her face.

_Well it was her who did that at the house._ Walter blinked surprised he too had thought it was Seras if not Alucard.

"Calm down!" The Queen ordered her.

"Actually My Queen I do believe that I am the worst offender." Walter said casually as he went to His Lady. _Can I calm you as I did at the Round Table?_

"Walter, **you** were?" The Queen looked at him stunned.

"Yes I believe that we were standing something like this?" Walter slid his arm around Zsophia. Zsophia shivered and nodded. "Then I said to our good Countess; 'Shall we go unless you have any further business with this bitch' A direct quote." _Calm My Love you must be calm._ Walter was glad to feel Zsophia begin to relax and melt against him.

"**Very** direct Walter." The Queen was looking at quite the picture, an especially deadly picture. They were a truly lethal couple, _though not yet together she is calming from his touch. Had We not set this match? We knew they would be attracted to one another both lonely workaholics. We were certain that Seras would help Jolene get them together. We got what We wanted. Only, now We are wondering if We have not made a mistake. We underestimated Zsophia there is still much that We do not know concerning her. Walter's behavior is so unlike him. No it is unlike the Butler, however it is classic 'Angel of Death' when Walter was younger. _The Queen thought as she watched Walter slowly and apparently reluctantly took his arm from around Zsophia. _Both Walter and Zsophia are driven by duty and loyalty. Both of them feel this to Me and their men. Walter feels this to Crown and Country. We are fairly certain We are able to count on Walter to keep Zsophia here and loyal to the Crown. We know that Zsophia can keep Walter and even Alucard on an even keel. Between Zsophia and Seras Alucard is well handled._ Zsophia looked up at Walter as he stepped from behind her. For a moment The Queen saw their eyes meet, as Walter pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped some water from her face. Silently The Queen regarded Zsophia._ Zsophia's total knowledge of magic is unknown combined with Walter's experience and expertise… Thank the Good Lord she shuns using it. She has not lost control like that in a while; now she seems less stable. _Walter smiled and put the handkerchief away. _I am sure all of the vampires have drunk from her. How strong could it make them? When you add Seras and Alucard to the two in front of me; if things were to go wrong the four horsemen of the Apocalypse will look as kindergarteners. What have We done?

* * *

_

"So my beautiful No-Life-Queen **now** that you have had your fun at Integra's expense will you again shun and avoid me?" _I am not sure I will allow it. _Alucard looked into her eyes over his shades and stroked the side of her face. _ Your skin is so perfect. _ His fingers went under her chin tipping it up. "I have had as much fun playing with her as you; I enjoy her shock, but Seras you are mine and I want you. When you play with her, you play with me. When you tease her, you tease me. I want to take you in my arms always, **not **just in front of Integra." He was now very close. "Seras just as you have **never** been my plaything, **I am not yours**."

_ What the? His words. It is a threat to me. How could I like it? _His voice held the possibility of a growl; it thrilled her. Now his fingers griped and held her chin up where it was. Trapped she gasped.

"I have said I will not force you into anything. Seras I am older than Angel and therefore have more control, am more patient, **but** I feel for you with the same passion and depth that he feels for Blaze, Yes my **Dark** Rose you are **mine**." With that he kissed her fiercely, passionately. As she returned it Alucard knew he was right.

"Alucard we are **not** like Boss and Angel!" Seras pushed him then stepped away from Alucard, from the kiss they had just shared, that she had responded to and returned with all the fierce passion of his. "I do not belong to you! I belong to no one!" Seras glared at him glasses off eyes glowing breathing heavy. "I did not realize that **ticking** off Integra would make you feel this way, act this way!" _ Or did I? Why would I not expect it? He has been after me._

"Seras you lie to yourself." Alucard shook his head. "In front of Integra is a safe place to do what you want. At the funeral, the way you kissed me just now; how you kissed and nipped at my throat in her office. Hmm, delicious." His eyes glowed. "**You** are the one who is starting things. Why else do you get **jealous** of Blaze?"

"I am not jealous of her. I was worried about you going after her because she is Walter's_._"_ Walter make her yours quick!_

_ "_Why did want to show off your **toy** so much?" Alucard pressed Seras.

_ Anderson? _ Seras wondered, then realized. _No Tyg, the weak willed. _

_ "_I notice you do not play with him so much anymore. Not as strong as you thought?" Alucard smirked.

_Spineless twit! _Seras thought disgusted.

"Or is he too **sweet**? Here I was so looking forward to showing you how our kind plays with our toys." Alucard smiled in a way that while disturbing, Seras found intriguing.

"Alucard don't be sick! The way you make that sound, I'm sure I **don't** want to know. Anderson is bad enough!" _But Integra is fun. Wait that is how I got here with him saying this. _"Why do you have to be this way?" She tried to look disgusted. Honestly she was; but with Tyg. He had enough courage to challenge Alucard, until Alucard challenged him right back._ Coward!_ _He looked away too quickly. _ "I do not care to play with you and Tyg. If you two want to play together then have fun!" She shook her head.

"Shall I, break him for you?" Alucard smiled broadly.

_What? Oh his voice. Not this one. _It was as smooth as the velvet he loved and she had developed a taste for.

"Shall I break him for you, My **Dark** Temptress?"

_Dark Temptress? What did he say?_ Seras was put off balance and confused.

"I **can** do it so easily." Alucard moved in and dropped his voice more.

_Oh he is too close I can't ignore him._ Sears swallowed and blinked.

"Do you want me to bring him to you **already** broken?" Alucard's own natural accent became more pronounced, his breath warm on her neck, physically he did not touch her but she felt caressed and petted wrapped in him. "Or shall I bring him to you so you can watch me as I **break** him for you..."

_ I can't believe this I want to say yes. I want to see that stupid Tyg broken. How dare he be so weak? Watching Alucard break him could be fun. How does Alucard plan to …?_ "What do you mean break him?" _What did I just say?_

"Mmmm Seras." Alucard knew he had her now. "How would you want me to break him?" Somehow he was closer as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "There are so **many** ways to break him. I will delight in showing, teaching you **all** of them."

Seras looked up at Alucard her eyes flashing. She felt it. "Alucard" Seras was breathless. "I …I want to know." _God help me I really do._

"Keep your toy my beautiful Seras. I will begin to show you Midian games. They are fun, for us. I will teach you standard etiquettes." His fingers traced along her neck. He smiled, he could be patient. She was his and he was hers. They both knew it. "One thing I will **not** tolerate, Seras. I will **not** tolerate a toy in your bed at this point. Do you understand?"

"What? Why do you care? What business is it of yours?" Seras was embarrassed and her face burned.

"Seras, you are **mine**, the first man in your bed … **will** … **be** … **me**. I can wait. I do not want to, but I will." _ That does not mean I will wait alone. _At this he stepped back and was no longer physically touching her. "Each time we annoy Integra with our 'being together' which **is** very much our kind of game, it makes it harder to wait, but I will." _Soon I might annoy you and Integra even more, appearing to be with my Dark Sprite. Perhaps it will be more than just the appearance of. _He smiled and tapped his com and found out were they should be. _She is My Master! But Gods I do want them both! _ Seras and Alucard were particularly savage that night.

* * *

"I know it is late but I thought you might want to see footage of our Countess! She and the others went to Helsing House tonight. I just got it and have not seen it."

"Oh yes! Put it on. Finally **I** get to see her." Both people watched the footage. Both enjoyed it for the most part. "How in the HELL did she keep her face off camera so well?"

"It used to be her office. Perhaps that is how." _In the future view __**all**__ footage first._

"Did **no** one change the security camera set up?" He growled. "Well it confirms sheknows who Alucard is. It also confirms their protectiveness. Seras is much more powerful and loses control on occasion. She must be able to feed off of those affected by the Seals release. Her Power is growing faster than she can control it. **That** could be useful. Yes Alucard is probably waiting to see which one he can get, though the Countess only has so long to live; she is mortal and therefore killable. We shall see what we shall see. Good night!"

* * *

Seras and Walter were sitting in one of the common lounges trying to brainstorm over the Incognito issue. "Aside from the computer angle what can we do? I have people looking; unfortunately no one sticks out as being a decent source **yet**." Seras was slowly sliding down and off one of the couches head first, her feet were over the back rest.

"We decide on criteria for who we are looking for." Walter mused. He was a tad distracted; His Lady had to go to the continent.

Alucard overheard all as he walked in. "Start with the resources they would need, that should help." Alucard was a bit bored. "Unless you already have that list, write it down." He shrugged.

"Good idea! So paper and pen would be where? There must be a writing desk." Seras sat up and looked around.

"Where is Zsophia?" Alucard needed to speak with her.

"Continent, she is gone for the next 24 hours." Walter sounded a tad grumpy.

_Damn it. How can I protect My Master if she disappears not letting me know where she is going! I should be there. I may go any way._ Alucard groused irked.

"There was some charity thing over there she had to attend." Walter wished he could be there at least as her escort. He wanted no other escort for Zsophia now, not even Alucard.

"So, about this list that needs to be created?" Alucard raised his eyebrow.

"Found what we needed. Is this an 'everything' list?" Seras sat down on the floor next to a coffee table.

"It would be for the best." Walter shook his head to clear it and focus on the task at hand "large financial resources."

"Access to technology; the very advanced type. Cutting edge." Seras said as she wrote.

"Access to magic; the very advanced type. Cutting edge." Alucard mimicked Seras. "Or very, very old"

"They need the desire and reason to do this." Both blinked at Walter. "A tad esoteric I realize however, but I have no desire to do it neither does my Lady, what we have listed she has. Save for the technology. Do you see?" Both nodded.

"MOM" Seras nodded. The other two vampires looked at her. "The motive... " Seras shook her head. "MOM stands for: Means, Opportunity, Motive, MOM, the basics of any investigation. Walter brought up that we need to figure out the motive. The rest of the list goes to means." She smiled at them. "I should know this after all I was a** police officer.**" She looked directly at Alucard for the last sentence. Walter had to stifle a laugh.

"He or she needs good knowledge of Egyptian religions." Walter smirked.

"Egyptian contacts most likely." Alucard added.

"A necessity would be contacts to smuggle things into the country." Walter said.

"A huge ego." Alucard mumbled.

_I wonder… I should try it. What could it hurt?_ Seras had the beginnings of a plan.

* * *

Both Alucard and 'The Angel of Death' were happy bunnies. They were able to work together again on a regular basis. Both were glad that the 'good old days' were here again. Neither had realized that there had been a strain on their relationship with Walter out of the field, no longer being Alucard's partner was causing a significant rift between them. Now that cause was gone, though Zsophia was becoming another possible one.

Alucard also enjoyed working with Seras. He really liked her moves. They had matured from an 'Oh my god I'm going to die' style to a rational process of executing moves, and opponents. Alucard was developing more respect for her in many areas, as a combatant, with her talent for logistics, as a Midian, as a woman. Alucard did not often get the chance to work with Zsophia she was busy with so many other things. That both worried and annoyed him. Alucard focused back on the current conversation.

"The intelligence is good." Seras was looking at the report. What do we know of the building?"

"Thanks to my lovely lady quite a bit." Walter just smiled. "Apparently she has a deal through her company the college students in the construction and engineering degrees are given the equipment and they are given real world experience by going in teams and surveying abandoned buildings."

"Damn she is **too** clever by half and bloody sneaky on top of that!" Seras laughed.

"Indeed." Alucard smiled as he looked at the folder over her shoulder.

Seras looked up at him. "Do you **mind**?" She closed the report.

"Not in the slightest. It looks as though you got them and their lairs Angel. So when do we go and dismantle them?" Alucard was walking to the other side of the desk. He stopped and blinked his eyes. /_What is wrong Little One?/_

/_I just got hit with a large amount of energy. Almost as if several died at once. I will be fine My Dragon worry not._/ She responded dazed.

**/**Zsophia are you **sure**?**/ **He was speaking aloud now. Seras and Walter were watching him.

/_Yes. Yes. I am sure. I am more curious than anything else. I must get back to work. Do __**not**__ worry Walter._/

"I am equally as curious." Alucard shook his head. "Zsophia got hit with a large dose of energy. She is fine."

Fifteen minutes later one of the communications people stuck his head in the door. "Hey! Sir Walter. There was a **huge** explosion in the city that blew up a bus."

"When?" All three asked at once.

"About ten minutes ago now. It killed at least 20 people. Looks like terror activity. Do we send an investigation team?"

"**Yes." **Walter confirmed. "Send in one Hellsing Investigative team to look at the outskirts and the like. Speak to the others on the Terror side." Walter looked serious.

"This doesn't mean what I think right?" Seras looked at the other two.

"Possibly it could be a good way to get rid of quite a few bodies at once." Alucard said. Both shook their heads. "So when do we hit the club?"

"Tomorrow." Seras said "we have too much on our plates." They spoke logistics for the next half hour over a map of the area and the building information. "We need to start striking things off our list. What's on tap for tonight?"

By the end of the night they had struck four things permanently off the Hellsing side To Do list.

"Did we successfully track where the energy went to? This act could be labeled as terrorism and draw undesired attention." They both knew they could only afford to try this stunt once.

* * *

"To a specific person no, and whoever they are they were in a large population at the time. We are still trying to see what information we can pick up. The night is young and they are going to shine!" The secretary rushed off. The two knights sat looking at one another.

"You had better **hope** this brings us much closer or we are in **deep** shite. That Damn Countess's group is too good to bait. She is charming law enforcement left and right." The knight growled disgusted.

"Trust me. I am **only** too aware of her and her 'charms'." He rolled his eyes then shook his head. "If **They** find out…. Do we know where Their battery was?"

"Yes we do. It did not go to him. Just went to the other, even traveling a long distance."

* * *

The next night was chaos. Before Walter went off to do reconnaissance he spoke to Bullet. "The three of us are coming in from above. Make **sure** Crew is aware of this, I do not care to be shot up this evening."

"Got it Angel." Bullet nodded as he made the mental note.

"After the operation this evening find me. I have a little task for you." Walter knew that Bullet hoped that he was closer to being Walter's full time assistant/ apprentice.

"Sir!" Bullet said smartly then went to find the team. "Ok Crew the latest intelligence is that the Specialists will be dropping in."

* * *

"So what is the task Angel?" Bullet asked after the mission when he found Walter as requested.

"Here is your PDA watch what I do I will tell you what to fill in." Walter said already on the move. Bullet filled in all of the information as Walter ticked it off to him. "Tomorrow you will take the weapons that need it to repair, and fix them. If you run into any problems you call me and I will aid you. Understood?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for this opportunity." Bullet smiled knowing the job was his.

"You earned this position **and** responsibility; there are more guns in repair. This locker is where you get the replacement ones to rotate in. Each Crew has weapons that they like better or worse I will work with you on that." Walter smiled. He was busy enough that he did not have the time to deal with the guns on his own. This also freed him up to work on special projects.

* * *

_These journals are so cryptic._ "Father what are you talking about? The theft of a vial of Alucard's blood would be bad but your reaction is so extreme." Integra had been spending time with her father's journals, just picking out things here and there. She realized that there was so very much she was unaware of. Integra needed to spend more time and effort on them. "Father your penmanship is bloody horrid!" Now she rubbed at her temples. "What was going on with Walter that he was being monitored so closely? It makes no sense. His loyalty to Hellsing was absolute at that time. If I had stayed in charge…."

"Something for your head, Sir Helsing?" Thomas stood by to her left. He was all too aware that had been Walter's place. On a tray was a saucer, on it lay two tablets; next to it was a glass of water.

"Thank you Thomas." Integra said as she took what was offered. _He is good. Walter's training shows.

* * *

_

Seras called Alucard and asked him to come in to her office. When he got there Tyg was nodding, Seras had just pointed out a few things to him. He neither saw nor sensed Alucard enter.

"You rather resemble one of those bobble head dogs Toy." He snickered as the young man startled and jumped. He had been paying more attention to Seras' anatomy. She gave him a disapproving look.

"Hello Alucard. I just got a copy of the bus report sent to me by Walter, please sit down and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you O No-Life Queen." He smirked at Tyg who was startled by the words. "So what does the report say?" He allowed his overcoat, hat, guns and glasses to disappear reappearing in his room. That unnerved Tyg and Alucard knew it.

"Tiger, will you go and get **me** a blood bag, or wait; Alucard have you had the opportunity to hunt tonight?"

"No actually I have not." He smiled at Seras showing a bit of fang. He then looked at Tyg as though he was on the menu. Tyg blanched.

Seras put a hand on Tyg's arm. He looked down into her eyes. "Ask for two **please**. Also stop by the kitchen and fetch a **decanter** and two goblets." Seras smiled very sweetly. Tyg fell into her eyes. Then she slipped something in his mind.

"It could be messy in here. I could put the blood in the decanter for you in the kitchen." Tyg had no idea why he had just said that. He hated the very idea of getting the blood bags. Pouring them into a decanter? She was looking at him so happy at the offer. She smiled at him more.

"**That** would be **wonderful**, thank you." Seras patted his arm.

"Anything for you beautiful." Tyg meant it; this was beginning to scare him. He went on his task.

"Did you have fun My **Dark** Rose?" Alucard smirked, approval in his voice.

"Did you?" Seras shot back.

"Yes I did actually. Your eyes are bewitching. Am I here for fun or is there work as well? He is far too weak for your happiness, and you know it."

"There is work. The report is that the bodies all died earlier than the blast. It was a chartered bus and there was a witness who says they saw a man running prior to the blast." She shook her head.

"That is interesting." Alucard leaned back in his chair.

"Oh it gets better. No yelling from the bus, none tried to escape, and we cannot trace who chartered the bus, they paid cash." Seras let out an exasperated sigh. Alucard stood and walked behind her and began to give her a slight massage.

"How many?"

"Hum. Oh thirty five. That feels very good, relaxing." _Not to mention a few other things. Why do I let him do this to me?_ Unconsciously Seras leaned back into him more.

"I am glad you are enjoying my attentions. That **is** the point." They both were left to their own thoughts for a while. _I could nibble on your neck my Seras. I want to take you to my rooms and then to my bed. Your scent makes me wonder if I could get away with it right now. _They both heard a knock at the door. Alucard stroked where he bit her. A split second after Tyg opened the door. He had seen and that Seras shivered. Alucard went back to his seat smirking. Tyg had a gold tray with the decanter of blood and two goblets.

"Thank you **Tiger**." Seras smiled at him.

"You're welcome." Tyg was happy he had made her happy.

Seras poured out a goblet. "Hand this to Alucard?" Tyg looked green as he did so. Seras giggled. "Sorry I just remember once when I saw Zsophia look almost that green." Seras shook her head. "She had accidentally grabbed my goblet instead of her own." Alucard sat forward fully interested. "She took a rather large drink. She figured out what it was in a tic. I thought she was going to be ill or at least spit it out. That was not what she did. She swallowed the whole mouthful. Her next words were classic and I think classy. 'I now know there are four things I do **not** care to drink currently; the other three being coffee, hard alcohol and at least for a while red wine.' I actually wondered if Walter was going to lick off what was at the corners of her mouth. He just gave her a napkin. It was so funny she didn't get sick or anything."

Alucard laughed. "That does sound like our dear Countess." He looked at Tyg and smiled. "Care for a taste Tyg?"

At first Tyg looked as though he would say something but then thought better of it. Seras did not look pleased; he wanted to make her happy but how? If he drank he would be ill!

"You **are** going to have to get accustomed to this if you are going to pursue any thing with Seras. You do realize that." Alucard smiled as he looked as Seras. "Besides **it** makes her **cheeks** rosier and her** lips** so **enticingly** red. Don't **you** think?" Alucard was having fun. He knew His Lady was as well. "**Very **enticingO Dark Temptress."

"Yes" Tyg breathed as he looked. Alucard was so right her lips were so red. Tyg wanted to kiss them. Dark Temptress fit her well.

Alucard quickly finished his blood. "I am sorry to drink and run but I am expecting some results from research." He smiled and bowed to Seras. He smirked at Tyg. He went by Seras. "They **are** so **very** tempting to kiss."

"So what is your point O No-Life-King?" Seras' eyes challenging him.

Tyg was worried. Both of the vampires before him had glowing eyes. That was never a good sign, and Seras was not backing down.

Alucard slowly leaned closer to Seras. He grinned large enough that his fangs were clearly visible. Seras looked much the same. Then Alucard trapped Seras in a kiss, though she did not seem to fight. When he pulled back he was grinning. _"I think you upset your __**toy**__. Seras"_ "**That** is one point. We can explore others later if you like."

"Punk." Seras rolled her eyes and shook her head. Alucard laughed as he walked through the wall. "He is always playing games."

* * *

Alucard dialed up his research partner. "Greetings, yes all goes well here. Well I am curious as to what you had found out. I had expected results a while ago…Yes very well…I see…Romanian I honestly did know that already though…I had thought so…very well, yes confirmation **is** good "Pardon what was that? … Yes I guess she may be a bit more unstable, I hadn't thought on it. I will…Good Evening" Alucard stretched out. "Well now. I am not the only one who wants to know more. She must have **very** interesting blood. Why want a sample from her though?" Getting the sample was simple it was giving the sample disturbed him.

* * *

It had been a rough fight. Seras needed to feed badly she went hunting on her way home. She picked carefully her location or thought she did. Seras was actually glad she had found a thief. He had just mugged an old couple so Seras called EMT services for them. Now the thief was HER prey. She stalked him and grabbed him pulling him into an alley way. Then Seras attacked not knowing she was being watched.

Cold ice blue eyes opened wide in shock. She could have no idea he was there. _She would nae dare do this so close. Perhaps her Master, lover or whatever is around_. Anderson could not see Alucard but that was not saying much. Then he heard the sounds. A man was moaning. He looked back at the female vampire and her male victim.

Seras had sunk her fangs into the mugger at his throat she groaned. While he was not touched with the Hell Spell, he was delicious; she wanted him docile not dead, not yet. The man also groaned there was no pain in the sound. Seras continued to feed. The thief seemed to be all too happy to be where he was he was actually holding her in a lovers embrace; his eyes were suddenly wide open and he smiled wide with a gasp.

Anderson saw it all. He did not stop it he was too much in shock. Seras finally released him. As her head came up. Anderson saw her with her fangs fully extended. He saw her unusually long tongue lick her fangs and teeth of the man's blood. She was in the act of retracting them and she licked her lips. Anderson would never want to admit the carnal, sensual, sexual thrill he was having. He was nearly trembling. Seras looked like he had never seen a woman look up close he wondered if Seras had looked like that when she fed from him. She gave a moan and shudders of satisfaction and smiled.

"The old couple you **nearly** killed **will** survive. I will return to them that what **you** stole. Or the physical things you stole." She smiled "Do you hear me?" The man nodded, "Now as for **you**. You were a little too naughty. I think this is how you make your living isn't it?" Again he nodded "I see well **you** are on the **list**." Once again she leaned down and plied her fangs to him again.

"Oh yes!" The man gasped and groaned in pleasure again. Anderson remembered that feeling and relived it a moment nearly moaning himself. Anderson realized just before the man died what was going on, Sera was going to kill the man she held. He didn't seem to care; Anderson just saw the light go from the man's eyes at the same time there was an ecstasy and satisfaction in them that Anderson had never known.

Seras again licked her teeth and lips. "I am **sure** you would find my lips so verytempting right now." She giggled thinking of Alucard's comment from last night. Anderson hated it, he did find them tempting. She watched the man and rifled his pockets. "Well, well, we **have** been a busy little bee." When he started to move she shot him in the chest, hitting his heart. Then the mugger was ash.

Anderson closed in on her. He wasn't aware his feet were moving. It was a slow, quiet movement. He kept to the shadows. It was as though he was moving on instinct.

Seras stood her back to him. She was a little tipsy he actually had strong blood, that and draining a human's essence always did that to her for a moment like a head rush. "So to the hospital to turn these things in, from there…" A hand grabbed her hair. She was pulled off balance. She screamed. Another hand grabbed her throat.

"No lass I dinna think ye will be a goin' **there**." Anderson laughed and pulled Seras off her feet holding her only by her throat. He grinned psychotically. "Ye have had **yer** fun now lass it's **my** turn." As Anderson pulled a bayonet he smiled, Seras was struggling. When she tried to hit him he held her at arm's length when she kicked him he shook her like a rag doll. Then Anderson slashed at her. Quickly he was getting angry the bayonet was not cutting through the material. Then Anderson grinned even more evilly. After he slammed her against the wall he thrust a bayonet into her left thigh. When Seras gasped he shocked her. Anderson pulled her in towards himself and gave in to the temptation of those red lips and he kissed her passionately.

_What the hell?_ Was all the thought Seras could 's kiss she did not return instead she froze disgusted in her shock.

It somehow angered Anderson more that she did not respond to him so he bit her lower lip. He drew blood. A new bayonet went into her right thigh. Then one cut the top of her shirt, he began to rip it apart.

"No." She gasped. Seras was in to full panic. It was all happening too fast. He had ripped her clothing enough to expose quite a bit of her. She tried to summon her familiar but she was too crazed. He thrust bayonet after bayonet into her. She did the only thing that came naturally to her. _"__**Master**__! Ander…"_ that was all she thought as he slammed her into another wall.

* * *

Alucard was having a good evening. He and The Angel of Death had met up found and trashed some true vampires. They were speaking when suddenly Alucard stopped.

"Alucard what is wrong?" Walter looked at his friend.

"I do not know. I think it's **Seras**." Alucard began to concentrate then suddenly his eyes went wide. "**ANDERSON**!" Alucard roared and he was gone.

"**ANDERSON**!" Alucard's rage suddenly made manifest.

"Aye ye Devil come for yer whore." The priest had felt more than heard Alucard. He had finished ripping Seras' suit open and thrusting several bayonets in her. Anderson then hung her by the whip she was carrying. When Alucard arrived Anderson was making good his escape.

"Your choice **monster**, me or yer **whore**!" Anderson pointed to the hanging bleeding Seras. Alucard for a moment stared in horror then glared at Anderson and with a snarl went to Seras. Anderson escaped. Alucard got her down. Angel arrived.

"What the …?" Walter swallowed and called to the infirmary directing them to have a room ready empty of people, with plenty of medical blood, and some of their food storage blood as well.

"You **will** pay Judas Priest. You have stepped **beyond, far beyond**." Alucard growled as the shadows shifted, rolled and writhed as he walked holding Seras into them.

_ "Vlad what is __**wrong**__?"_ Zsophia asked worried as the three vampires arrived in the room hurriedly prepared.

"He **did** this to Seras to get to **me**. I know they had been going back and forth but, this." Alucard worked to heal her wounds. Walter set up an I.V. he could control how much blood and the speed it went in so none was wasted.

_/Vlad what __**is**__ wrong?/_ Hearing nothing in return Zsophia went to com. "Angel it's Boss, **what** is going on?"

"Whipping Boy caught Seras. It's **very** bad." Walter frowned.

"I see. Let me know how things go and if there is anything I can do. Go to the fridge in my office."

"I will." After an hour and a half Seras was healed, and had the blood she needed. Both of the men had sat back exhausted, worried and contemplative. Then Seras began to thrash about, waking up.

"Seras stop!" Alucard went to her. He got decked, hard enough to throw the startled Midian into the opposite wall. After a few moments she sat up screaming and shaking. She was looking around wide eyed. Alucard went to her again. "Seras **you** are **safe** now. He **is** gone. **You** are **home**. **I** am **here** and **you** are **safe**." She clung to him and shook. _"Angel I just thought of something, do you think he just exposed her or did he…?"_

_ "I did not see __**any**__ bruising and somehow I am __**sure**__ he would have wanted to make certain you __**saw**__ bruises if he had gotten __**that**__ far."_ Walter frowned with the thought and thanked God it had not happened. Walter believed that even Anderson would not go that far.

_ "That is a __**good**__ thing for __**him**__."_ Alucard held Seras and stroked her hair His eyes glowed. How dare Anderson do this to her; Seras was HIS! These thoughts were written all over Alucard's face. Walter was worried. Alucard was sounding and looking very unstable.

When Anderson got back to his room he thanked God for delivering Hell's Harlot into his hands. He begged for forgiveness for kissing her. He laughed. It had been a good night. She would be the perfect bait for Alucard. He again begged forgiveness for looking at her exposed flesh. He laughed he had probably seen more of her before than the monster. He was glad he could begin to get revenge on her and Alucard at the same time. They had been playing games with him. Now this toy was going to play back.

Walter had not worried over Seras seriously for a while. Now he did. _Why I didn't see this before is beyond me._ He shook his head and paced. _Now __**she**__ is a mellowing agent for him, like My Zsophia._ There was another thought that made him uncomfortable. _If something happens to her how __**hard**__ will it be to rein him in? What would it __**take**__ to do it? Gods if anything happened to the both of them? _Walter shuddered. He had seen Alucard let go on the opposition. What he would let loose on the world because of the loss of those two. _Not even the Seals could stop him then. Of that I am sure. Seras __**needs**__ more training, and like Zsophia for now I think a partner. It should probably be either I or Alucard as Anderson got her when she was feeding.

* * *

_

Two weeks later Walter, Alucard, and Seras were discussing a possible new protocol for dealing with magic situations outside regular Hellsing troops when the door was flung open. Zsophia looked around saw Seras and grabbed her.

"Come **on**! Come **on**! Let's **go**! Let's **go**!" Zsophia was so excited it surprised all. Seras went with her.

"What is **this** all about?" Alucard had not seen Zsophia's eyes dance like that in a time. She was almost bouncy and childlike. Walter shook his head. The two men followed. They heard two shrieks and want faster.

It was a sight. Seras and Zsophia were out in the snow, playing like children.

Walter smiled. "Ah, a good snow I see." He shook his head and watched.

"What is going on?" Alucard was astounded.

"Zsophia loves the rain, apparently snow as well. I expect living in a desert as she did … a good rain or a snow like this and she goes out like a sprite or **something**. She has taken to hauling Seras out with her. They both enjoy it. If Seras had found out about the snow first she would grab Zsophia." Walter watched her longingly. The women began to run to another area throwing snow at one another.

Alucard heard 'maze' He shook his head. "Come on Angel we go to my balcony. They plan to run the maze. We could join them." He suggested as they went.

"You may but not me." Walter sighed. "Zsophia wet from the snow, excited, running about, and a game of chase." He took a very deep breath as he opened the doors and peered out. "**That** would be no game for me right now. With the chase instinct would win out. She is **my mate**." He smiled a feral smile. Then his face went back to his normal expression. "Besides this is the first time that Seras has been well, Seras since…"

"Indeed Zsophia and she are good for one another." Alucard willed himself to not allow his mind to follow Walters's train of thought about either of the women. Alucard knew that Seras needed him now and that was all he needed to know. After this she may push him away again. Now he knew that push would send him directly to Zsophia and she was still not well pleased with Walter.


	21. Questions

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

**Twins-speak**: They switch words phrases and sentences. When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching.

* * *

**Aftermath

* * *

**

"No I Will **Not** Mellow Out! Do You Have Any Idea How Close You Got To Getting **Punched**?" It was Jolene and she was very loud. Walter frowned and went to where the yelling was coming from.

"Jolene I have a headache." Zsophia sighed. "All things considered **yes** I do know the relative range. I am **well** and in one piece and **not** gushing the red stuff. Can we **just** get back to work? Damn! I have a run in these stockings now." Zsophia sat behind her desk with her skirt up much higher than normal to survey the damage.

"Hmmm let's see…" Jolene feigned thinking "**No! **Like it **or not** the protocols for you going out **have** to change!" Jolene stayed on the other side of the desk any closer and it might set Zsophia off. Jolene knew by raising her voice with the mood Zsophia was in she was walking that very fine line right now.

Walter took a breath and walked in. "What happened, My Lady?"

"A street punk figured I was of the aristocracy and took a shot at me. It could have happened to anyone coming out of the building." Seras as Alucard had entered.

Walter took another breath. He did something that all were shocked at and; now feared for Walter. He crossed the invisible barrier. He went around HER desk. Zsophia tensed. Walter saw it; he would have to be very careful now. "How close?" Walter leaned on the edge of her desk and asked as he looked down, the view was delicious. _I never realized how many scars she has. How abusive was he?_ "Nice stockings." He smiled wolfishly. "Unfortunate they have been torn." He smiled more as Zsophia blushed.

"Look at her jacket." Jolene grumbled.

Walter looked first at Jolene then at Zsophia. "So?" Walter raised an eyebrow Zsophia sighed and stood, there was a hole near her left breast. "Zsophia, **what** the bloody hell happened?" Walter almost exploded. She was almost His Mate. _She is mortal._ The others tensed. Her eyes had an even stare.

"The kid shot when I was turning, my purse caught my jacket, I was responding to Sir Irons. The kid actually tripped. **That** is why for the funky place for the hole." Zsophia stood in front of Walter, looked him in the eye. "I **am** fine. I hit the deck with Sir Irons on top of me **that's** how I got the run. He was very red when I looked up he was being a gentleman and **protecting** me."

"I **know** you are fine." Walter's eyes had a suggestive look in them. "And I **know** Irons. I am glad he was there. I do not think we need to go through the whole argument **again** do we?" He sighed then swallowed. _Now I'm going below the belt, but I must._ "I do not like bringing this up but, what if the **lads** had been with you?" Zsophia went white. He put a hand on her arm to steady her. "I know. I know I'm sorry to say it. I want you **and** them safe. When I or Alucard cannot be with you and the lads someone else needs to be there with you. Please."

Zsophia just nodded, blinked then sighed. "You know that does **not** mean I'm staying out of the field. **Or** that I'm going to tolerate someone trailing after me when I'm not out on the town as The Countess."

"I know." Walter smiled at her. "I would have it **no** other way.

* * *

"These reports are truly **miracles**! God is a blessin' us surely!" Father Anderson looked through a file in his hands.

"Yes we agree that we are being blessed however, we sadly are not the only ones being so blessed. All of this seems to be happening in this area alone. We want you to begin to look into it. Look for those whom are doing things better than before: a small store owner who suddenly has three new ones, someone who was quick and now is blindingly fast, **unfortunately** a pickpocket who is unstoppable, a street fighter who never loses. Do you understand?"

"Aye! **Tae** Ah do."

"Still, deal with Alucard and Seras, see if Hellsing will be coming back now that Integra has been released. Keep your eyes open we are moving more Iscariot staff here. If you find something call this number." Anderson was handed a business card.

"Ah see, ah **do** already have information for ye." He smiled and put the card in his pocket.

"Oh, pray tell me what is it?"

"A fort night ago ah found a Freak feeding on some poor lass. He shrugged off the bayonet ah threw at him. When his victim died ah saw what ah thought was a spray of blood. Then when ah killed tae Freak ah realized that it was an energy source. It either dissipated or it went somewhere. Ah believe it went somewhere. This is **not** the first time ah have seen it. Some vampires have received from this blessin."

"Thank God for your memory and service Paladin. We now have much more information than before. **Bless you** this will be reported **and** remembered."

_Ah think ah know a wee draculina who has benefited._

"Also Paladin, there is a rumor of a new group of Her Majesty's. The name we have is Her Royal Majesty's Special Threat Response Team. If this is true do not cross them. They are an unknowable addition."

"I understand. Are they likely to be an enemy? Should I see what I can come up with?"

"Yes Paladin, do."

* * *

"Where would you prefer to take your lunch Sir Helsing?" Thomas asked as Integra considered.

"In the dining room; Thomas I want all of my father's, grandfathers and great grand fathers journals brought there." Integra stood. _I will get to the bottom of this!_

"As you wish Sir Helsing." Thomas took his leave. _Well now I seem to have opened a can of worms; or a closet of skeletons._ He hoped that it would help. He knew what Zsophia wanted. He wanted it now as well. "Sir Helsing will take her lunch in the Dining Room." He informed the wait staff as he went to the library to fulfill Sir Helsings requirement.

There were quantities of them all of the men were prolific journal writers. As they overlapped in time Thomas chose to lay them out not just in chronological order but he laid them out in three rows the topmost was Sir Hellsings Great-grandfather. Below that where they overlapped chronologically he laid out Sir Hellsings Grand Father then below that he did the same with her father's journals. It made for an interesting timeline and he was pleased with his handiwork; _hopefully Sir Helsing will be as well._

"What have we here?" Integra surveyed the Table and nodded. "You have spared me some time with this Thomas. Well thought out and neatly accomplished. I will take my lunch now."

"Yes Sir Hellsing."

* * *

Walter and Alucard were having a miserable night. "There is **nothing** going on." Alucard sighed. "No challenges."

"That is what worries me." Walter shook his head. "Something is **always** going on we just cannot see it right now." Not in a good mood Alucard decided to poke Walter with his favorite sharp pointy stick. "So how goes it with your prospective lady? She is not yet your bride **is** she?" Walter glared at Alucard and growled.

"You know I have not taken her yet. They have not left yet, but I begin to care less and less about their location. As long as they are not in the same room when I mate with her; I don't care much." It was true; feeling Alucard at his back and at Zsophia's throat Walter's possessiveness was winning out. "She is mine! You know it damn good and well."

"Once you mate her I **will** respect it. Remember I have warned you Angel, make her yours **soon** or I **will** make her **mine**." _Even if something does feel wrong about it. I will not be able to resist much longer. _"We do have some training to deal with; the Spawn will be ready to go out soon."

The scene was witnessed by cold blue eyes. Eyes filled with murder. _Damn! I canna' see tae face of tae other one._ Anderson swore_. _

_ Wha' are these Spawn? Now wha' has he created? I must find out then I must destroy them._

_ Who is this poor lass tat tae Angel of tae Red Devil is after? Tae Devil __**himself**__ has an interest in her as well. I must stop tae Devil, his Angel and his Bitch._

Anderson ground his teeth. He wanted to attack but he could not risk it. Anderson was more wary; he was certain now that there was a crown supported organization. They did not have enough information yet; however the head of it was rumored to be high up and extremely dangerous. Now Anderson had even more questions_._ He had been following a couple of FREAKS when he came across Alucard. Anderson would be more upset if he had not gotten the information he also now knew that if distracted that Red Devil could not sense him; the Bitch was likely the perfect distraction. Oh yes, if he made her scream enough then Alucard would come to find her. There was a plan formulating in his mind as he remained frozen in his spot. Anderson was sure he would use the new vampire as well. The Devils Angel was new enough that he would be weak and easy to deal with. Anderson knew he needed to protect who ever the poor lass was. Thinking Anderson went back to base.

"You are back earlier than expected." The senior priest said surprised as Anderson came through the door.

"I have some new an' bad information." Anderson said gravely.

"What is it?" The man looked up at the worried Anderson and offered him a seat.

"Tae Red Devil has a new 'Angel', as he calls him. I could nae see his face. Tae Devil has created what he calls 'Tae **Spawn'** tat were to go out tonight. This **Angel** is after some poor lass with little protection. What protection she has will be leaving her soon but tae Devil's Angel maymove on her sooner to…" here he swallowed "mate with her." Both men looked ill. "Tae **worst** part is that if tae Devil's Angel doesn't do it soon tae Devil himself will." The other mans eyes went wide. "Aye, he has an interest in her for something, if not just tae obvious."

"This is **horrifying** news! Could the Spawn be ones they have already created?" Both men looked white. "Please tell me there is somegood news." The older priest sighed.

"I can use His Bitch to get to tae Devil. He was distracted tonight so did not sense me. Tae new vampire is young so **can't** be tat strong. He may also be good bait." Anderson was angry on many levels. "Tae **Angel** of the **Devil**!" Anderson hissed not realizing there had been a person coming in the door.

"He is dead. The Angel of Death died a bit ago. It is too bad really. Walter Dornez." An old priest simply shook his head he shuffled with his age. "Nice man caught up in that dreadful Hellsing debacle." There was a sad sigh. "Well before he died he finally had a good life." The man put down the tea tray with a smile. "He was employed by that nice Countess, the one who does all of the charity work. He died there." He set out the tea and biscuits. "She had him buried with full honors. He had become her escort to many things. He was **very** protective of her and took her security extremely seriously. With what he came to find out of the darkness in the world, it comes as no surprise. It is said he doted on her." He smiled warmly. "She seemed devastated when he died from what I have heard. It really is such a pity. Enjoy your tea. I'll think I'll just go and pray now for them all." Both men watched the ancient priest leave.

"Normally I don't listen to a word that man says. I think I just may start." Anderson nodded at his superior. "You have met the Countess?"

"Aye. She is very much for tae children's charities. She used her own company to put tae new roof on tae orphanage among other things. If it is needed in care of a child she will work to provide it and employ as many people as possible at tae same time. She seems to love those brought in from tae street and tae hardestcases I can find tae most. She works with them, and works miracles. Several when they get old enough she has employed. She is a **true** angel of mercy sent from heaven for tae less fortunate children of these islands. God bless her."

"**Indeed** God bless her." Anderson's superior sighed. "There are too few like her today she is indeed the exception. "I worry if she employed the former butler of Hellsing…"

"Oh dear God, there could be more in her home! I will see and speak to her tomorrow." Anderson swore.

* * *

Zsophia sat in her office. She reflected on her morning meeting. _How did he know? What did he mean? What does he know? _She played it over in her mind.

_"Lass I worry fer ye did ye know what tae mans job was before?"_

_ "He was a butler Alex. Why?" Zsophia shrugged._

_ "Do ye know who he worked for lass?"Anderson asked gently._

_ "She was a little __**witch**__ who never appreciated who he was." Zsophia's eyes began to tear with genuine tears and she let them fall. Anderson seemed surprised at her language and it showed. Her voice became sad and soft. "He was a gentleman, so very sweet, always so gentle; he wanted to protect me from all the ugly in the world." She gave a sad sigh. "I think of him every day. I'm sorry Alex. Some say ugly things of him. I will __**not**__ hear it. If it wasn't for him … he saved my life. What ever he was before; he was __**My**__ Walter at the end." She dabbed at her eyes with a napkin._

_ "Och lass I am sorry I upset ye. I guess I just want tae make sure ye 'ave __**good**__ people around ye, any handsome men?" Zsophia blushed she could not stop herself. "Ah ha good. Who would it be then?"_

_ "He is Walter's nephew, Sir Walter Dornez. Walter spoke of him."_

_ "I look forward to meeting tae man who gives you __**tha**__ blush." She got redder. _

Zsophia would need to look into what was said about Walter in the press. It was a very odd part of their conversation and worrying. Zsophia's day had gone down hill from there. By the evening she was ready for madness, looking forward to it. Of course Jolene wasn't sympathetic.

"Jolene, do I have a sign over my head that reads **overprotective** men come be a part of my life? Even **Alex** is doing this now!" Zsophia signed some documents and handed them back. "He was a bit odd over breakfast." Zsophia looked up at her friend. "The worst part was the way he looked at me a couple of times, not like he ever has before, not like a priest. It was, I can't believe it, almost …." She shuddered.

"Uh oh! That would make three now? You will need a bigger bed!" Jolene snickered.

"He is a **priest**! I am imagining things. Watch **it** you too can be replaced with a button that does not work!" Zsophia was crimson. _I think Alucard and I may go paint part of the town __**blood**__ red._

"Of course!" Jolene poked. She did not release how bad Zsophia's mood was until it was almost too late. She had just walked out of Zsophia's office. She closed the doors and turned to greet the three vampires when they heard a loud THUNK! All of them were startled. All looked at the door. There was the tip of one of Zsophia's daggers sticking out. They looked at Jolene.

"Well there is a subject that I will **not** be making any more jokes about." Jolene sighed. "It has been a while since she did that. If I think, it has been rather a bad day for her." She shook her head, looked up at the assembled people in front of her. "Hmm, I'd best **not** go in with you." The others nodded shocked.

"Jolene what were you joking with her about?" Seras and the others wanted to stay away from the subject.

"Overprotective men." Jolele sighed.

Everyone looked at Walter.

* * *

"I was thinking of getting a governess for the lads." Zsophia was lounging with Walter. Both were on the couch facing the fireplace in the main room. They had taken the Spawn out for Pizza, Arcade Games, and Miniature Golf. All of the humans were tired out.

"Oh why is that?" Walter was playing with her braid. Zsophia shrugged.

"Because all too often one or both of us are in the field, Seras, Alucard as well; Poor Jolene should get **double** time and a half." Zsophia laughed quietly as she looked into the fire. She was very comfortable.

"I agree." Walter smiled teasing her face with the end of her braid "For what my opinion is worth."

"It **is** worth a great deal to me. Walter I need to explain to you about a couple of things." _Like about my scars. _"Will you **stop** that?" Zsophia turned and grabbed the wrist of the hand that held her braid. "You are being a cheeky devil!" She half growled at him.

"And if I **don't**?" Walter did growl at her. They just stared at one another. Neither was willing to look away first. It was the same challenge they had never been able to finish. Tonight was no exception. There was a knock at the door. There had been a strange weapons malfunction. Walter cursed in several languages as he walked into the workshop. Bullet grimaced; he knew that Boss and Angel had been disturbed at a bad time.

* * *

"Paladin Anderson, I have very distressing news."

"Oh an what is tat?" Anderson was displeased about the man being there at his orphanage so soon.

"The information we got from the old priest may be incorrect or at least tainted. We were meant to get the information. Towards what end I cannot say." He paced in a circle.

"Wha' do ye mean?" Anderson was worried now. "How came ye by this?"

"I asked the elderly priest if he knew any thing else about Helsing house and the butler. He looked at me oddly. 'Sir I don't know the first thing about a Helsing House or their butler.' I asked him about the other night and he said that Perkins the new priest was going to bring the tea as his back was paining him."

"Think on it man. I told ye about tae breakfast I shared with tae Countess. At tae end she was upset with me. My question drove a wedge in our friendship." Anderson groaned and shook his head.

"Again towards what end?" The man shook his head.

"That I dinna know but I will find out." Anderson nearly growled. He had been affected by that Hellsing Whore. He was looking at the women around him in ways he had not in years. This had to end. He was sure he had looked at the Countess in that fashion, it was far too easy and it upset him. "Tae good Countess is an angel to tae children. I do not want her upset."

* * *

"Damn and **double** damn!" loudly came from Zsophia's office. The three vampires and Jolene in with her widened their eyes. Zsophia slammed her phone down. "I have to leave, as in jumping right now to go up north. I cannot even take the Spawn back to school." She growled. "I needed to speak to the headmaster about their spectacles." Zsophia sniffed annoyed.

"Do not worry Zsophia, I can take the lads back to their school and speak to the headmaster on your behalf. It would be best if Jolene accompanied me, this man and I have yet to meet." Walter smiled at her.

"Thank you Walter. Jolene won't be joining me. I plan to do short meets up there with the people. There may be a problem with the property that… Never mind." She shook her head and smiled at Walter. "I do appreciate you taking the lads back up for me and dealing with the Headmaster."

"My pleasure." He wanted to stroke her cheek or kiss her, he did not.

"Not once you meet **that** prat!" Zsophia snorted then She shrugged.

"Go and kiss the lads good bye for now. Leave the rest to me." _The Headmaster had best be getting accustomed to dealing with me. They are __**My**__ Lads now as well._

"Seras shall we go hunt together?" Alucard approached as she watched the lads go. "I could feed and I know it has been a while since you have had a fresh meal. It would do you well." Seras blinked at him.

"I guess. I really had not thought on it." Seras had not gone out since Anderson. _With Alucard there I will be safe, right?_

Alucard could feel her hesitation. He actually hated Anderson now. Wisely the priest was staying clear of him.

"Let us go and feast then, Italian tonight?" He smirked at her. She shook her head. He offered her his arm, and she took it; this surprised him.

"Actually I would prefer **Greek** this evening Alucard, thank you."

"Greek it is for My No-Life-Queen!" Alucard laughed. They both fed and yes Seras did feel much better. Granted it helped that Alucard made sure she got a Red Light Special. "You look much better my Seras. Let's go and find you another." Alucard's voice surrounded her like velvet, soothing, caressing and exciting her.

"I don't believe we have the time for that." She looked up at him.

"Then you could feed from **me**, My Dark Temptress." He smiled at her invitingly.

"Not out **here** Alucard, it's **not **safe." Seras shook her head.

_My Queen, you say not out here? Does this mean that if we were in closed quarters you would?_ Alucard caught his breath.

"If we hunt quickly it should be fine. The teams will not be gathering for a bit."

* * *

Walter, Jolene and the Spawn were shown into the Headmasters office. He regarded the four of them with a dispassionate air.

"Good evening Miss Jolene, Lords Ashton, and you are?"

"Sir Walter Dornez. I work with the Countess Ashton and am a family friend." Walter said after a breath then cocked an eyebrow. "Don't **either** of you dare take that thought any further." He had not turned even his head. The Spawn had been thwarted they sniffed in irritation. "Remember your manners and **mind** them gentlemen." Walter smirked in their direction Then looked back. The Headmaster was impressed. "I am here with Jolene to apprise you a slight change with their attire." Walter explained about the new spectacles. They went from clear glass to very dark shades and had other security benefits. The Headmaster seemed less than pleased.

"Sir Dornez I **did **explain that the unfortunate incident that occurred was an **anomaly**." The man's voice condescending.

"I am sure. Zsophia is concerned currently as there was some … unpleasantness over the week break; it reminded us we need to be more careful on security issues. That includes **them**; we do appreciate the inconvenience."

"Do you mean the **Countess** Ashton and the **Lords** Ashton?" The headmaster was surprised at the familiarity in his speech. Not even Jolene was that informal.

"May as well get accustomed to dealing with Sir Walter." "He is going to marry our mum soon." The Spawn smirked.

"You both sound very sure of your selves." Walter turned on his heel and regarded them. They smirked. "You have adopted that smirk from your uncle far too well. I suggest losing it. Any and all things on that matter are between your Lady Mum and I. It is **not** for you to discuss. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They were in unison. They inclined their heads. "We apologize for speaking out of turn on this matter."

"It is fine lads; this time."

"_I hope he does marry her. Those two creepy children need some real discipline. He will give it to them. Put that Bitch in her place as well."_

Walter could not believe his ears. The boys and Jolene could not have heard it. They had not shot the prat. He could not have said it aloud. Walter had over heard his thoughts. He swallowed, It was now the Angel of Death that turned back to face the headmaster.

"The Lords Ashton **will** be aloud to wear their spectacles?" Walter's voice was unbelievably calm. The headmaster nodded.

"If that is what the Countess **demands**, of course they will." The man said still nodding his head. He was frightened now but he could not put words to why all he knew was that it came from the man before him.

"As it **is** a security issue, I am sure we understand one another." Walter nodded to him. "Well then lads I'll walk with you part way." All four left the office. "Behave yourselves. Use your coms if necessary they are on their correct channel. Follow all of our other rules as well."

"Yes sir we will. Please look after mum." He smiled, and they parted. Driving back Walter just shook his head.

"**How** she keeps from **killing him** I'll never know!" Walter said in disgust.

"He was on his best behavior as well." Jolene laughed and nodded_._

Walter shook his head.

* * *

_She called him Dragon. I might think it odd but…likely she would have to know for the bond._ He stood and began to circle his desk. _She speaks Romanian. The old Queen was smart._ "Yes getting someone from his homeland. He is more likely to accept them. A female was an excellent choice; you always have had a weakness for the ladies." The man snickered. "A Countess…. The Old Bat still has a sense of humor." He shook his head.

_Could she have mastered him as he implied? He said he had an easier time calling her master; but that does not mean she has mastery of him._ "The very thought would be enough to eat away at Integra. That would be reason enough to say it." Now he smiled. "Ah… Walter, how much you must have enjoyed calling her a Bitch. The look on her face was priceless. Yes you are fond of out Countess, your voice betrays it. You are still a shade or three unstable. Useful information that. Rather useable as well." He stopped and smiled. "Ah my pretty Police Girl; so powerful already you get a boost from the seal energy. You cannot fully control it yet; again useful and useable information. I think I might keep you to be MY No- Life Queen, Vlad be damned!" He smirked. "You are returning to your senses Vlad. This could be providence for me or ruinous. If I could have you as an ally I would keep my hands off of your Police Girl." He began to circle his desk now slowly, carefully, with precision in each footfall. "I do wonder… could I have any or all of you as allies? The Angel of Death is the least likely… or is it… no, Walter is still the least likely. But if the Countess could be swayed?" He stopped and shook his head. _She is the true Wild Card._ "She takes the concept of feminine mystique too far!" Again his steps were precise as were the steps in his plans. Always one had to shift, adjust, compensate to achieve goals; he had learned this over his years. Even now if this plan didn't work he had back-ups. The short and long term rewards of this were looking better and better. "It is time to get physically closer. Michael! We move to Paris now!"

* * *

Walter and Alucard were out looking for signs of trouble. Currently they stood on Big Ben. Alucard shook his head.

"I overheard what the jackass was thinking." Walter was looking particularly lethal.

"He must have been thinking loud." Alucard almost wanted to laugh at Walter.

"He called the lads creepy." Alucard cocked an eyebrow. "Apparently they need some 'real discipline'". Alucard snorted. "Apparently Zsophia needs to 'be put in her place', with the usual expletive." Alucard shook his head.

"Your wires must have been asleep." Alucard teased. "Or they would have screamed for his blood."

"They were, trust me they were." Walter growled.

"Things are by far too quiet." This made Alucard uncomfortable.

"I agree and for too long, though we should leave Ben before he speaks." The two Nosferatu shadow walked to a park. _"__**Wait**__, what was that? Alucard follow me." _

The two made their way silently to an alley, and then equally as quietly down it. There was a fresh kill. In the corpse's hand was an envelope with a great deal of money. In its other hand was a FREAK chip. Alucard went to track the killer. Both knew that soon there would be a funeral. This was one of their agents; he had been stabbed through the heart. If Walter had to guess it was from behind by a long blade.

"I do so **loathe** being taunted." Walter pulled out his mobile and called in a small Investigation and Under crew.

* * *

Seras could not remember the last time she had been here. The front doors were still huge and imposing. She heard giggling. Off to the side were some girls in their school uniforms giggling together. Seras shook her head. She was still a shade jealous. She had never had a close friend growing up. She had lost her family as well. Seras shook her head. _Well I have a family now I guess. Zsophia is like a sister and the Spawn mischievous nephews. _Walter was like her uncle. _My uncle; that weirdness never happened it was not him. _She shook her head and went in.

_Oh my word! I am so glad I can tone down my hearing._ There was a larger crowd at the museum today. They had a new exhibit; Dinosaurs. Seras just shook her head and consulted her map. _That is what I want! Not to hard to get their either._ She smiled. _After all it's not like I forgot my training at the academy. Start with the basics. Do your research. This is a very good spot to start._ She walked down the hall towards the Egypt Exhibit.

* * *

"Walter, do you know where Seras is?" Alucard had walked into Walter's office.

"Having a nap I believe she was doing research earlier today. She is a shade tired. I think she needs to hunt more." Walter had been watching her more carefully. As had Alucard.

"I know she does. Damn that Judas Priest!" Alucard growled with his eyes flashing dangerously. His fangs were bared. Walter was almost nervous. "I would hunt him if I could right now. Where is Zsophia?" This Alucard was sure Walter knew.

"Still up north; and I do not like it." Walter frowned.

"I know and agree." Alucard nodded. "This quick trip is taking to long. Is Jolene still here?" Alucard was beginning to feel a bit twitchy.

"Yes, I believe she is." Walter was reaching for his phone when Jolene walked in.

"Boss is officially over due and I cannot get a response on her mobile, ten minutes ago it began to go strictly to voice mail with no ring." Jolene was more tense and serious than the men had ever seen her. "Alucard if you can find her please do so now or I will have to call the Queen. This is her last known location." Jolene handed Alucard a map with an area circled. It was in dense woods.

"I will find her now." Alucard's overcoat, hat and glasses appeared on him; he then took two steps back and was gone.

"Find her old friend. Find her and bring her home to me." Walter whispered. "Jolene we need to be prepared to get the Spawn."

"There are men near there for emergency purposes. If Alucard does not find her and quick they will be contacted and the Spawn will be taken to a safety point." Walter nodded. "As it is I need to make a call." Jolene pulled out her mobile and dialed. "Le Deux." Was all she said and hung up.

"Who was that to?" Walter's eyebrow went up.

"I have no idea."

"Pardon?" His eyes were wide.

"I do not know but I gave my word that I would make that call if this happened. When she chose to disappear I almost did but she has left on purpose with the intent to not be reachable. This time she is out of communication over some hours. I made the call. I do not know what happens now." Jolene shook her head.

"Bloody Hell." Was all Walter said.

* * *

Alucard had reached out with his senses again. He had searched the area of Zsophia's last known location and found some of her blood, and high magic. Alucard was irritated that Jolene had not come to him earlier but realized she likely had orders not to. Alucard was further irritated that he had not sensed this battle. Alucard knew His Master still lived so he continued his search. He was at the old castle she had bought and was renovating for the organization. Alucard did not appear near anyone and none would see him before he wanted them to; especially as he could sense strong magic and another Midian. Once again he worried on a traitor in the organization, but Zsophia placed such faith in her men he only watched. Alucard could feel her alive but not active, when he reached the room Zsophia occupied he saw she slept. From the shadows his hand stole out and checked her cell phone the battery was dead.

_Well Little One you have given all of us a scare. You have worked your body too hard. You seem to have forgotten you are mortal. I don't dare step foot in her room right now. I will have watch over her from here._ Alucard took a moment and stepped outside the window of Zsophia's room where he could keep an eye on her. Then Alucard called Jolene and informed her of the situation.

"Thank you Alucard." Jolene hung up her phone. "What is it you usually call her?"

"Willful, frustrating pain in the arse woman?" Walter calmly answered.

"That would be it." Jolene stomped out of his office. "She worked too hard and passed out." She said over her shoulder. Walter merely shook his head.


	22. Geese

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

**Twins-speak**: They switch words phrases and sentences. When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching.

* * *

**Geese

* * *

**

"Oy boss!" A woman slid into a seat with a table of her comrades. "We just got the call." Her voice was raised to be heard over the sounds of drinking and carousing. She knew even if she whispered The man she was addressing would hear her, he simply looked up. The room had gone silent.

"An' which one is zat?" There was only one call Rena would refer to that way. She knew better she knew what that call would mean to them all.

" De Deux." She sounded a great deal calmer than she felt. Any who understood shared her unease. Those who didn't were becoming uneasy.

"Pack it up. We go." They got the call which meant things were bad. That made him unhappy. He looked forward to seeing them again; in one piece. The men who knew nearly flew. Those who didn't decided to keep pace.

* * *

"murrmph." _Gods that one hurt. _Zsophia slowly sat up; then gingerly shook her head. "Oh mistake." Her vision swam a moment she grabbed the covers to steady herself. Slowly she stood to get herself some water. She took three steps and crumbled. Alucard caught her. Zsophia struck out lightening fast. There was a dagger in his chest before he knew it but he did not drop her.

_Why didn't she sense me? _The Dagger hurt like mad he wanted to drop her. He did release her very quickly when he heard her hiss as she was pulling from him. She retreated a few steps from him and was ready for an attack. Her eyes glowed and he could see madness in them.

/Oh my Dragon forgive me./ Zsophia looked aghast. She went to Alucard and pulled the dagger from his chest. /I did not expect you here./

/That I can see Lady./ He still hurt, this was weird he knew she did something to her daggers before but this pain was further proof. /You should sit before you fall again. I will get you some water./ Zsophia nodded and sat on the bed again. Alucard smirked /May I join you in bed Little One?/ Once again being there sitting on her bed with her felt both wrong and yet right too Alucard. _I must figure this out._ He handed her the water.

/Thank you for the water./ Zsophia decided it best to ignore his question. /Why are you here?/ She countered as she sipped her water.

/You are very over due./ Alucard said as he sat. /I arrived four hours ago. Goodness only knows how long you slept before that./ The nosferatu studied the young woman before him. She was not well, that was apparent. But what if anything would she would tell him he did not know.

/Why didn't Jolene just call me?/ Zsophia took her mobile from Alucard. /Oh crud dead battery./ Zsophia sighed. /Yes Alucard there was a battle. I am still feeling the effects of it I guess. My opponent believed in chemistry and drugged me. She died anyway./

/I see./ Alucard knew she spoke the truth; but not all of it. _What do you hide now Little One?_ /Where did the magic come from?/

/Me. After she drugged me I used it. I needed to end the fight right there and then. As I have said; only when I have no other choice./ Zsophia took another sip of her water.

_Again, only part of the truth._ Alucard merely nodded. /You should call Walter. He is worried for you./ Alucard handed her his phone. She cocked her eyebrow and dialed.

"Yes Jolene I am alright…. No I am not quite finished here…. No I will fly directly to Site B…. Yes I will call you when I arrive. Jolene, I am sorry for worrying you and the others. In my jump kit in the future I will carry a phone charger." After a pause she laughed. "Yes ma'am!" Zsophia was still giggling when she hung up.

/Call Walter./ Alucard didn't know why it was so important to him that she call; but it was. Zsophia merely cocked her eyebrow. He gave her the 'now' look without realizing it.

/Very well./ Zsophia dialed Walters mobile.

" Hello?" He had been pacing. He knew she had been found, that she apparently slept. He needed to know she was well, to know there was nothing serious wrong. He needed to hear her voice. When his mobile rang and vibrated he startled.

"Hi Walter." Zsophia was glad to hear his voice. Only she knew how close it had been, she almost lost, she would never have heard his voice again. "I'm well, just fell asleep. Working too hard as you may have guessed." Alucard stared hard at her. "There was also a bit of a fight. But I am ok." Walter froze, a battle. How close had he come to losing her he wondered.

"I am very glad to hear you, to know you are well." Now he was tired. "I expect that Jolene has already had a go at you?"

"Yep." She winced. _Here it comes from Walter. This is going to suck._

"Then I do not expect that I would say anything new, save that … I love you and was frightened. I am relieved to hear your voice." Had he gone too far?

"I am glad to hear yours as well my Angel." Walter and Alucard's eyes opened wide. She had never said Angel quite that way. It was music to Walters ears. He had hoped, wished dreamed of his name said in that tone.

_Finally Little One._ Alucard thought. Zsophia had her back to him and he knew that for her that was the ultimate show of trust. Alucard knew of precious few who was afforded that display.

"You will be home soon, Zsophia?" Walter asked with care.

"I'm not sure how quick it may be. I need to do a couple of things." Zsophia said with a milder voice.

"I understand. I will see you when you return home." _When you return to me My Love._ Walter smiled as he hung up. He went to his room and now slept it was past sunrise and he was exhausted from worry.

* * *

The bridge was close to being finished. All of the exterior work was done so now the site was going twenty four hours a day in three shifts.

"Jolene I do not expect to be home much the next two weeks, or rather the site will be home." Zsophia was rolling up another set of prints and put them in a tube for transport.

"Got it, what do you need packed?"

"Call the PR types they have a few ideas, talk to Marie as well. I am willing to listen to requests. Absolutely no photos! I have final say on everything else. The only possible over ride I will accept will come from Her Royal Majesty. Got it?"

"Boss." Was all Jolene said Zsophia was getting wound tighter. Something was up and she wasn't talking.

"What would Her Majesty be over riding?" Walter walked into Zsophia's office. The scare was only the night before.

"I'll go and get started on this. Will it be an RV" Zsophia shook her head no "fifth wheel?" Zsophia nodded yes. Jolene left.

"Why is she getting a fifth-wheel?" Walter was surprised, pleasantly so, to find her here and awake, they really did not see much of one another. Their schedules were both busy and tight, they were also at opposite ends of the clock.

"The Queen would be overriding my no about extra people on site at specific times." Zsophia explained. "Between now and project finish Fifth wheel is for me to live in. part time for the next week; full time after that. I have the site going twenty four seven. I need to be there. That is why I am awake and here. I needed to get some info and tidy up; I was hoping to catch up with all of you." She looked up at Walter she could see he was displeased.

"Two weeks? Living off and on for one week and then completely on site full time for the other?" Walter could not believe his ears. "I do not like this. Your security is harder there. And with the newest attack last night I am more concerned. I have been missing you as it is." He knew everyone had been incredibly busy, but there was the way she had said his name on the phone.

"I have missed you as well Angel." Zsophia said in that same tone as she smiled.

_When she says Angel like that…. I know it is not my call on her lips._ Walter sighed knowing he could deny her nothing then.

"I have things for all of the command staff. Jolene has most of the plans and orders, but I planned on stopping by your work shop with yours."

* * *

"Walter, are you feeling well?" Alucard stuck his head into Walter's office.

"Yes and no Alucard. For the next week Zsophia will be here on and off. The following week she will be living on site to finish it.

_Little One what is going on? You have said nothing to me about this. You are acting strange._ Seras came through one of Walters office walls.

"Um Zsophia wants me to take over and do full coordination on all of the troops, both sides for the next while. Do you know why?"

"Yes. Site B will be keeping her that busy, you decide importance of what to hit where and when and how. I am overseeing Research. Communications and Investigations are being taken up by Giles and Phillips from Terror division. We work in conjunction. People from inside Hellsing and Terror are to be promoted to our current positions. Alucard is to be a floater of sorts help out where and when he can and also be the main Specialist in the field. You are going to be rather busy old friend." Walter smiled. "Just like last time. Except then it was when she was..."

"It sounds as if we all are. Are you saying that all of this are things she did?" Alucard asked. He was stunned.

"Yes it is." Walter smiled. "She is quite a woman."

"It is her strength. She has a natural gift for it. She always encourages us to go with our gifts." Here Seras looked at Alucard. "I know I am going to really need your help. You are a leader and you have more experience than I. I need to worry over both sides and I could use your aid on the Hellsing side of things."

"I will of course do what I can to help Seras." Alucard was shocked, pleasantly so."However do not sell short your own abilities as a leader."

"Indeed." Walter smiled internally. Externally he nodded.

* * *

The next evening Walter, Seras, and Alucard were again meeting when a call came over Walter's com.

"Sir Dornez we have some unexpected guests. They are a bit, **interesting**." It was the butler. _Why didn't the front gate bell ring?_ One reason was not a pleasant idea. "We are on our way."

"May I **help** you?" Walter walked down from the first story to the ground level. "I am afraid the Countess is **not** here." He noticed when Alucard came up from the floor behind the group of men.

"Eh? We're not lookin' for ze Count." One said, he seemed to have a band-aid on his nose wore an Australian cowboy hat and had a very long braid that wrapped around his neck he was also apparently missing an eye.

"Then **who** are you looking for may I ask?" Alucard asked and quickly found he had about twenty five pistols pointed at him.

"Put 'em **back**." The man said as his one visible eye squinted. All of the men complied. "We jus' lookin' for …. '**Mercy'** Mim'selle." The blond haired man took off his hat and gave a bow. "Ze Countez 'ere?" Seras blushed. He was glad for the break in the move in action and he exploited it.

"**That** is Lady Seras Victoria." Alucard said coolly.

"**Lady** Victoria." He smiled with another bow. Seras smiled, Alucard looked unhappy, the men rolled their eyes, and Walter looked un-amused.

"**Whom** are you looking for?" Alucard demanded as they heard a car pull in and noisy voices. "The Spawn are **here**?" He tensed. His Master and His Spawn they could be in danger and more over Zsophia was not happy that he could tell.

"Sounds like it." Walter said and tensed as did Seras. There were now many more Crew around now, all armed.

_"What in ze '__**ell**__ is goin __**on**__?"_ The new comer wondered becoming more nervous and concerned by the moment. The door opened, the Geese parted to let whom ever in.

"Pip! You're **here**!" The Spawn ran over and launched themselves into his arms.

"'eh who iz **you**? Ze las' **I** knew ze Deux, zey were small like ze crawdad! You is **not**!" _There is no apparent reason to call. Operator said it wasn' ' er voice. He would know it. _Pip wondered as The Spawn were literally thrown between the men assembled. The three vampires were startled. Zsophia was obviously not concerned.

_This was what my call brought?_ Jolene was surprised.

"I did not realize you were flocking in today." Zsophia laughed.

"Ange, **tu** forgot? **Tu** forgot **Moi**? I understand ze rest **mais moi**? I'm **wounded**!" Pip grabbed at his heart dramatically and stumbled around. The Spawn laughed. Pip looked at Zsophia pathetically, and then he laughed. "**Zo** I remi-ind yo-ou." He smiled grabbed Zsophia and laid her back in his arms. She squeaked. Then he imitated Pepe le Peu. "Come with me ma Ange to **ze Cazzba**!" Stroking her hair and wiggling his eyebrows at her.

_**She**__ does __**not**__ belong in __**his**__ arms!_ Walter growled and looked lethal. All the Crew vanished.

_You dare too much._ Alucard thought as he pulled his guns. He was less than pleased as well.

_Oh bloody hell._ Seras was so shocked she just stared and then grabbed the Spawn.

At first the other men all just rolled their eyes and shook their heads, this was classic Pip. Then they noticed the reaction of all the others around them.

"We shall fly on ze carpet magic. Ah ma Chère! **Ma Ange**!" Pip continued looking more oblivious than he really was.

"Pip let me up. It will get **very **ugly** very **quickly otherwise." Zsophia said as she looked him dead in the eye.

"Eh C'est la vie, for now." Pip set her on her feet. "**Wha'** ze 'ell?"

"Take your **hands** from her." Walter closed on him. His voice was less than pleasant as he began to pull at the cuff of his gloves.

"Now." Alucard moved to the left to get a better line of fire. This voice was not to be disobeyed

"Pip is a flirt. This is just how he is. I am perfectly safe." Walter and Alucard's eyes had a hard target lock on Pip. Zsophia stepped in the way. "I am fine." She said softly.

Alucard barely nodded as he put away his guns. Walter looked at her. She was safe. _Most importantly __**his**__ hands are off __**her**__._ Walter blinked and looked at her only. She smiled at him, she was not angry. Alucard was given a similar smile.

_C'est _**_much_**_ danger, _**_vrai _**_danger._ Pip cast a quick look to his men. Perhaps he knew why they had been called in.

Alucard saw the look, what it meant exactly he did not know. He intended to find out. All Alucard knew was that these men knew Zsophia and the Spawn and they got on the grounds undetected.

"So tout le monde waits for ze Count or la Countess?" Pip asked lightly. He was more concerned than he would let on and he needed to know the situation now.

"This is Countess Dame Zsophia Ashton." Walter responded coolly.

"Eh?" All of the men stopped and looked at him. First Pip began to giggle then all of the men were laughing. Zsophia shrugged and giggled as well.

Alucard wanted to laugh but at the same time they were being disrespectful to His Little One, **His **Master.

"No, for real; ze Countess? L' **Ancient** et tu?" He laughed harder. "Very funny." Pip looked around waiting for Andrew Ashton to come around the corner in his wheelchair laughing at his prank.

"I am **not** joking. **This** is her." Walter was no happier.

"Non." Pip said shocked. All the men went quiet, their eyes opened wide. Pip looked to Zsophia. "L' Ancient he…?" Zsophia nodded. They all looked aghast. Pip shook his head when she nodded. All removed their hats. Pip's voice lowered to almost a whisper. "Oh **Ange**, I am so sorry." He took her hand and kissed it.

"It is a very long story Pip very long story." Zsophia looked at the floor hard and blinked. "However, Seras, Alucard, Walter, and Jolene these are …"

"Ze Wild Geese!" The Spawn popped up in the middle of the men. "**They** smuggled us out of America" "and eventually to here." They smiled at the men. Then got their hair tousled. "**Hey**!" They grabbed the arm of their offenders and proved they had trained with their mum. Pip roared in laughter.

"**Zut**! Zey got you but good! You forget who ze mama is." He and the others laughed. Pip shook his head, "You still train 'em ne c-est pas?"

"Oui."

"So you need us again eh Ange?" Pip raised an eyebrow. _For ze Vamps I see._ "We have barracks on the other side of the house. Pip I want to have you and top command in a guest suite here." Zsophia looked confused.

"Roger." Pip nodded thinking she just could not speak on it yet he had seen similar behavior before.

"Hum, Full strength?" Zsophia asked wondering what was up.

"Oui." Pip confirmed. "All flock together. The rest are at ze areo strip."

"Hummmm. I'm not sure about space…" Zsophia puzzled.

"Zey set up zere." Pip smiled. "**Only** ze ones you know will nest here."

"We can handle that." Zsophia said as she regarded the men here she knew and nodded. "I bet I can name three whose wives grew tired of Merc husbands." She and Ze Geese laughed. It saddened Zsophia as well. She knew others were dead.

"I'll show them to the barracks the east rooms?" Seras asked as she smiled. Zsophia nodded. "So Boss they are Crew?"

"Yes Ze Geese are Crew. Oh Geese?" They all looked at her. "Vic is both a Specialist and a Commander. **Got** me?" They all nodded and followed her. Zsophia shook her head. "Pip, as they are going over I…. what?"

"When, **who** et how?" Pip didn't care now. He had all the information he needed to begin with. This looked too much like before. Zsophia cocked her head to one side "When, how **brûlure** et **who** is responsible? Your back aussi." He demanded.

_How dare he speak to My Zsophia that way. He is far too comfortable!_ Walter held his mask for the world to see but inside he glowered.

_I will stay very close to you now My Master. You are at risk._ Alucard swore. He and Walter had kept low profiles watching the exchange but these word were too much.

"I forgot you could do that. It's been nine months, in an industrial fire, **an accident** Pip." Zsophia reassured him as it finally dawned on her what he had to be thinking.

"So 'ow much?" Pip asked keeping tabs on where the others were in the room.

"Parts of my right arm and leg; and the back is combat related." Zsophia said trying to calm the situation before it exploded.

"So how many of you are runnin' around 'ere?" Pip asked as he looked at Alucard.

"The three of us." Alucard liked this man less he was acting like he owned the estate and His Master. Alucard blinked then held each of the Spawn aloft. **/**Nice try**/** he had been paying attention to the scene being played out before him they had tried to capitalize on theat. "You are **not** as good as your mum." /**Do not** touch my guns. Understand?**/**

**/**Yes Sir.**/** They looked dejected. Alucard put them down.

**/**It was a very good try. You chose an excellent time.**/** They looked a little bit better. Zsophia laughed.

"This 'gonna be **fan food** eh?" Pip asked now very confused. He knew the sound of the language. Pip was surprised when again she looked at him confused. "**You** send for us."

"No I did not." Zsophia shook her head. "Pip we had agreed…."

"Um Boss?" Jolene stepped forward. "I did."

"What? When? Why?" Zsphia looked at Jolene shocked.

"When you were out of communications range and I had to send Alucard after you."

_Send big red after her? Oui. Zis is fan food._ Pip worried looking at the seemingly harmless woman then he saw she was carrying.

"Why are the Spawn home so soon?" Jolene asked worried something explosive was about to happen.

"Yes that." Zsophia said feeling like an idiot she should have realized Jolene would have called in the Geese. "They are suspended from school for one month." Everyone stared at the Spawn. "They got caught in the chem. lab messing about after hours. Then the lab exploded. So now the school gets a new lab." The assembled adults looked shocked.

"You got caught?" Pip sounded incredulous. "What were you thinking? Which one was being the look out?" The Spawn looked at their shoes. " Sacre… no look out? Merd. Deux you gonna be real busy on equipment duty." Pip shook his head as he fell into old patterns. "No look out…of all the…." Walter and Alucard were shocked and angered at this man's audacity. They took care of the Spawn. Both were contemplating how best to be rid of him now.

"I know you owe Sir Walter time in the workshop as well and God only knows what Alucard has up his sleeve." Zsophia stated calmly. "You will work 2 hours before breakfast, after which you will attend school with the Bookworms the length of which I will leave up to Jazz, then you are all theirs." Zsophia pointed at the other assembled adults. "I am certain Seras and Jolene could use your help as well. You see, part of my disciplinary action took place in the car on the way here. The rest of it is turning you over to them."

"Yes Mum." The Spawn gave proper bows they knew they were in for it.

"Furthermore I am calling a cease fire in your merry war of jokes, pokes and pranks. All things considered, you two will also be in with R&D"

"What in the hell were you making?" Alucard demanded now standing over them.

"A new compound" "based on the Trinine compound". They looked up. /It would not of done any real harm Sir./

"Trinine, oh merde. What in ze … zat stuff is not for pranks." Pip said sounding exasperated, in truth he was even more worried. _Trying to protect their mama. Oh oui vrai danger._

"Both of you are likely lucky to not have killed yourselves." Everyone could hear the upset and worry in Walter's voice.

"Sir Walter it would not have been lethal." "It exploded because it was in an unstable state." "They would not allow us to stabilize it." "They did not listen or believe us." The Spawn explained quickly. Walter nodded.

_If anything happened to the two of them…. I do not want to think of it. Both Alucard and Zsophia would lose it. I and Seras too like as not._ Walter was very upset by the thought of any harm coming to them.

"For now Spawn, **va**!" Zsophia's voice was sharp. They ran up the stairs. "Pip I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Zey is your Little un! Is ok, Ange**.** You are never boring!" He laughed. "So where do I drop ma pack."

"I'll show you. Pardon us Alucard, Walter." She smiled at them and walked off with Pip, she knew he needed assurances.

* * *

"Ever ze quiet one." As they walked down the hall Pip looked at Zsophia sideways and laughed. "So zey knownot ze Ange de Pitié?"

"They have had a brief introduction. Except for Alucard, they have met. Not that he knew it." She smiled and thought on the night he had gone with her. "There is much they donot know."

"Chère, with you … c'est plus **no **one know!" Pip said as they got to the suite for him. "Oh ze guys we got a little something for you and ze Deuxo pardon ze Spawn." He laughed and handed her a parcel.

"Thank you Pip, enjoy the rooms. There will **always** be a nest here for Ze Geese. I want you to know that." Zsophia said as she closed the door.

"Je sais Chère." Pip nodded.

* * *

"I do **not** like this, **Pip**." Alucard muttered after Pip and Zsophia went down the hall. "He is too comfortable here."

"Me neither and I agree." Walter nodded. "I will see you later." Walter muttered. As he walked slowly to the room he had shared with his brother/ father Walter was deep in thought, he did not expect to find Zsophia in the hall. "Zsophia. This is a surprise, albeit a **very **pleasant one." He smiled at her.

_What have we here?_ Pip listened in, they were just outside his door.

"Walter, I … I did not know you were still in these apartments. I thought you already moved back into the others." Zsophia said surprised.

"We have all been so busy..." Walter took her hand. "The lads look well, if finding themselves in trouble again." Zsophia nodded her head.

"I must speak to the staff then, go and see to My Little Dragons. Will you pardon me?" Zsophia looked up at Walter through her lashes.

"Of course, although when you look at me like that, I do not care to." Walter caressed her cheek with his fingers. She was bright red and hurried off. He watched her go. He sighed. "Well I'm a **right** idiot." _Did she look …? _Walter considered going into his suite. _She has some very interesting friends. I wonder what she was carrying._ He opened the door then Walter paused._ If you needed mercenaries to get you out, good god Zsophia what did he do to you?_ He went back down the hall the way he came.

* * *

Alucard went wandering to find His Master. **/** Zsophia.**/**

**/**Yes?**/** Zsophia smiled as they met just outside her suite.

**/**Those men, Little One, they are mercenaries.**/** Alucard looked Zsophia her evenly. **/**I want to know what is going on. How did they smuggle you and the Spawn? Do theythink you owe them some debt? Were **you** and that **Pip **lovers?**/ **Alucard could see Zsophia was shocked at his tone.

**/**Yes they are mercenaries **and** friends, we have worked together. Count Ashton is the one who received us on these shores. Ze Geese and he had done a great deal of business. Dragon, I **am** a trained thief, assassin and knife fighter amongst other things. I do not owe them any debt in their book I worked **with** them.**/** Zsophia looked off into the distance. Alucard knew it was the past. He did not like what he saw cross her face. **/**In my book I owe them my life and the lives of my lads. It was The Geese that made it possible to keep them with me. As to **if** Pip and I were lovers, **why** do you think it is any of **your** business? I owe you **no** explanations.**/ **She said surprised, not wanting to make any confirmation.

**/I **worry. Zsophia I am to protect you./ Alucard reminded her. /I need to be made aware of things. Old lovers can mean big trouble, **especially** when they have a private army with them; what if Pip does not want to let you go now.**/** _If this Pip takes exception to Walter. He could become an impediment to _**_me_**_._

**/**Even if we were lovers in the past I doubt it./ Zsophia said as a matter of fact. /Pip and I have not spoken since I and the lads hit these shores. Alucard, Pip knows me well, do **not **to go there. He has seen my work or rather the outcome of It.**/ **The smile Zsophia had on her face was one Alucard had not seen on her. It spoke volumes, it was chilling to him, though also enticing. **/** I need to go see to the Spawn.**/** Zsophia walked into her apartment and set the parcel on the couch. /_I am not sure what I think or what I am willing to risk. Pip why now? Is it coincidence, or a warning?/_

/Very well./ Alucard just nodded._ If for some reason Walter is __**idiot**__ enough to let you escape him then you __**are**__ mine. I will not tolerate that mercenary's hands on you._ _I will be much more attentive as to what happens in your rooms. _He went into his rooms ruminating. Alucard shook his head as he realized he was overhearing Zsophia. /You projected again, you were not aware of it. What do you mean, 'Is it coincidence, or a warning?' Warning of what?/

* * *

"The Geese arrived in London four hours ago." She said wincing.

"What in the HELL do you mean they are in London?" The Man was enraged. **Why** did they leave Uganda?"

"We are not sure, they got a cable or checked in to a messaging service we thought they had but could not be sure." Abby said as she tried to look professional.

"So **where** are they?" He stomped around his desk.

"Pip and a number of the others are on the Ashton Estate." She said and readied herself to be fired.

"Come again?" He looked incredulous. "Did I just **hear** you say what I **thought**?" The woman nodded over the video conference line. "Ok, we have agents. I had **better** be getting information and **very** **Fucking** fast!"

"Of course sir!" Abby jumped then was relieved as He hung up.

"Michael!" The young man ran in. "I have **Pip Bernadette** and **Alucard** together. Where the **hell** is **it**?"

"We are still tracking. I tracked it to America, then out, then back I think. The collector I know had it is now a hunter for me." Michael assured his Boss having heard the tirade from the other side of the door.

"Good."

* * *

"Sir Helsing?" Thomas was worried now. "Sir Helsing?" Her chair turned just as there was a tremendous flash of lighting and a deafening clap of thunder. It took all of Thomas's training to not react when she turned her chair around. Integra did not look at all herself. "My Lady?"

"Thomas call me Sir Integra not Sir Helsing." She said almost absently.

"Yes Sir Integra." Her voice sounded very strange.

"I do not like the information I am finding out. I like it not at all." Her tie lay strewn on the desk, her jacket hung on the back of her chair. She looked troubled. "We are better than them; aren't we?" She stood shakily.

"Sir Integra, shall I help you to the fire place. You can sit and eat there." _Let this work please._ He had made is voice calmer, gentler; he modulated it just as Walter had trained him to. It had worked on Zsophia now he hoped it would work on Integra. She looked up at him and allowed him to help her up and to the fireside.

"Walter trained you well. He used that voice when I looked like hell." Integra shook her head and stared into the fire. "Only when he was worried about me, or when I thought he was at least." She watched the tall muscular men building up the fire. "So are you worried about me or are you trying to handle me? Be completely honest."

"Well," Thomas stood and looked directly at her; "both actually." Integra looked startled at his honesty. "I wish I could call and consult with the Commander." He brought over a coverlet to Integra. "I know that if he knew of your current behavior he would be concerned. He worried for you."

"Did he?" Integra stared blankly into the fire.

"Of course!" Thomas was shocked at her question. She was shocked at his emphasis. "My Lady he cared for you as family. He made me swear that I would put you; not Hellsing, not your family's name, nothing else but you yourself first in all things." Integra's eyes opened wide. "I took an oath to him to serve you and to put you and your best interests above all else." Now Integra was in open shock.

"That may well be but his nephew hates me. Probably thanks to that Countess Bit…"

"Sir Integra." Thomas said mildly interrupting her. "I highly doubt either Sir Walter or the Countess Ashton hate you."

"You interrupted me."

"Yes Sir Integra."

"Why?"

"It is not in your best interests to refer to her in that manner." Integra nodded suspicious. "From the state of your office the night you were here I can only assume that you seriously offended or physically harmed the Countess in some way."

"I suppose so. I am sure I offended her." Integra thought back. "I may have harmed her. I am not sure. I wanted her to stop and I took hold of her arm." Thomas flinched. Integra raised an eyebrow.

"Was it her right arm perchance?" Integra thought back and then nodded. Thomas nodded and sighed. "Ah yes that would explain things. A large percentage of her right arm and leg is still a second and third degree burn." Integra blinked.

"How?"

"She pulled eight men from a burning building."

"My word, how do you know this?" _I have certainly misjudged her._

"I Sir Integra am one of the five that still live."

"You are working for her." Integra was lit.

"No Sir Integra I am not." She stared at Thomas still suspicious. I came to work here prior to bo… the time Countess joined Hellsing. I was originally trained as a butler. I chose to go into construction. The site she pulled me out of was the third one I had ever worked." Thomas swallowed. "She pulled me out while protecting me with her own body. I could smell her flesh burning. I still can."

"My God." Integra breathed.

"I had a broken leg, some minor bruises, and a few first degree burns. Beyond that I was unharmed." He stared into the fire. "That site was where she earned her call 'Blaze' and why all of those who work for her or who have worked for her call her Boss with all respect due. If only we had known."

"Known what?"

"The reason she accepted the call of Blaze. We gave it to her out of respect to remind everyone what she was willing to do for any and all of her crew." He swallowed. "It was not until very recently that we found out that her reason for accepting it was to remind herself of the seven men who died. The three she pulled out four she could not get to in time. It was a terrorist attack The Manchester Station. But she still blames herself. She would have kept going in to the fire for all of them but the crew tackled her to put out the flames on her." He looked at Integra. "It is her wish along with the Commanders that I both protect and serve you. She expressed this to me in private. I was not to tell anyone. To tell no one. Is the one order she gave me I have not fulfilled. In my life Sir Integra for as long as I live You come first."

"Her orders her wish? But she hates me." Integra thought back to her only two encounters with the Countess_. What were Alucard's words? "I will say it is true Countess, Integra has potential." They had spoken about me. Her parting words were? "Good bye Integra for now, take time to reflect and learn. I__** do not**__ waste __**good**__ resources unless forced. Do not force me to." There is much more to her than what I have given her credit for._

"She would be the first to say not to make a saint of a sinner. She has her flaws, her temper, and other things. Make no mistake she wants you well served and safe."


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Notes:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian_projected thoughts in Romanian_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

**Twins-speak**: They switch words phrases and sentences. When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching.

To all of those who have followed my work I apologize for the sudden and lengthy disruption in this story. I have had a hellish semester between school and things that have cropped up in my personal life. I will continue and keep up with the publishing of my work.

* * *

Site or Sight

* * *

"So zings here are zat up in the air. Well ze men and I will be comfortable. I can see what is going on with this organization. It all looks very interesting." Pip lay on his bed. "Pretty ladies are all around. Oui ma lovely lady Victoria I look forward to getting to know you more." Then he considered. He flipped his braid around watching it but not. "We start to weed now. Zose who need to go will get ze pay and no invitation back." He kicked off his boots. "What do you have hidden zis time Ange? What is ze plan? Where do you need us?" He smiled then he laughed. "So do we work together again? Zis is going to take a smaller team. I know who to keep and who needs to go for ze most part. I want to get more info. I give the men hmmm a few off. I got some zings to deal with myself. After zat it will be ugly busy."

* * *

The three vampires were going to see Zsophia on the matter of Pip and his Geese a few days later. When they heard voices the other side of the door to her office. They shadow stepped to see what was going on.

"**Pip** I do **not** love him anymore." A mirthless laugh escaped Zsophia. "You know about **some** of it." Zsophia stared into the fire, into the past. "He finally got what he wanted."

"No Ange 'e did not. 'e wanted to break you. 'e did **not** accomplish zat." Pip said as he walked to her.

"Oh?" Zsophia asked as she turned and looked at the man in front of her. "Pip are you so sure? He did in some ways." She looked down at her hands with a troubled face.

Walter, Alucard, and Seras could not believe their ears. They stayed in the shadows.

"Ange I **will** kill him for it. I should 'ave ze **first** time we met." Pip's voice was worried and angry.

"Pip, he is **not** worth it. Leave it be please." Zsophia was beginning to look a little off balance.

"**Not** worth it? **Not** worth it? Est tu serious? I know what 'e steal from you! I know what 'e did."

"I know Pip, I'm sorry. **Please **do not blame yourself. You got me and my sons out. I do not want you to waste your time hunting him down." She went to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'll not waste **anything** in ze 'unt, I train better zan zat and **you know** **it**." Then he took her into a hug, at first she was rigid then her head went forward to his chest. Pip just held her. Two of the vampires seethed. They had in all truth seen little of this man, seeing him here now was disquieting.

"Pip I am likely to need your help." Zsophia backed out of his arms.

"Oh? Do tell." _Now it come out Ange._

"I have been hearing some ugly and nerve wracking rumors from other areas of the world. Unless it hits between now and the end of my current project… there will be some down time. That bridge has got to come first in the short term."

"Je vu Ange. I already plan to give ze men a few off. I will review ze files. Smaller group again?"

"Oui Pip. Do take a holiday."

"Je sais. When it start up again….. ugly busy. I'll be in and out till your bridge is done; mostly out."

"Understood, have fun." She smiled at Pip. Alucard and Walter hoped they would not see much of Pip at all. Seras wasn't so sure.

* * *

Four nights later and Walter was a happy Angel of Death. _Well something is going right._ Walter stepped into the house and then to his office. _Between this and the research Seras is doing with the bookworms into the Egyptian side of things and she may have found a computer expert to help us. _He composed his report on the intelligence he had just gathered. He was sure they would have those twits within the next few nights.

"Busy?" It was his favorite voice that now came from the shadows.

"Yes and no. I found the newest club. I didn't hear the door; how long have you been here Zsophia?" He smiled at her, she looked tired.

"I watched you come in. You did not see me." She smiled at him. "I curled up in this chair to rest and maybe sleep till you returned. This is not someplace most would think to look." She sat up more and stretched. "So tell me about the club."

"We have closed in on the club's site and it looks as if it may be a distribution point for chips, and or where they make some of the low level ones we have been running into as of late. I believe that they are experimenting on how else to make Midians. That is why it is important to find. You need more rest." He put aside his paperwork and went to her. "How is the site?"

"Busy. Starting tomorrow night I or rather my voice will be on the telly every night, 'for the countdown to the bridge opening' or some other such nonsense. Yuck!" Zsophia sighed it was that resigned tone of voice that Walter so disliked. "Oh I do have a question for you."

"What is that?" He was playing with her braid. If he thought on it he would not; but this was unconscious, his heart's desire. _You came here to me. You sought out me._

"Will you be my escort for the opening gala and its festivities?" She smiled coquettishly at him. She rather liked the feel of him playing with her braid. It gave her comfort somehow. _I do miss your long hair. But for the illusion it is necessary, I guess._

"It shall indeed be my distinct honor and privilege dear Countess to be thine escort." He took and kissed her hand. He was using a snobby accent and all. It always made her giggle. That made him happy. Never would he have expected this not now. Things had still been a shade distant, but there was the way she had said Angel… He helped her stand and they walked from his office to the private residence chatting.

Though Jolene had taken up residence at least part time, Walter had chose to speak to her. He suggested that he could stay with the lads as they slept when he was on the estate. Part of Jolene wanted to say no. But from the look on his face no was not an option and she knew it. The Spawn seemed thrilled at the idea as well. _He really is so attached to them. The lads have grown equally attached it seems. Gods am I doing the right thing? It really is as though he is moving more and more into their lives.

* * *

_

"Michael, have you secured what I want?"

"Yes sir, I have but I do not know how you plan to do this without being spotted by either Alucard or Walter." The young man sighed.

"Did you secure all of the tickets?"

"Yes sir."

"It is simple Michael. This is a public event. The public can purchase the tickets. Our people will be there to distract Alucard and Walter. Then I will be able to meet our lovely countess for myself." He smirked. "Your tux is in good order I presume?"

"Yes sir. It is."

"Good, very good." He smiled and dismissed his aide. "Soon my dear mystery we will be face to face."

* * *

"I was planning on going to Site B to see Zsophia this evening. Does anyone care to join me?" Alucard asked sticking his head into the briefing area.

"Sounds good to me." Seras smiled

"Yes." Walter was more than happy to go and see her. "I would suggest we take the lads but they are involved with R&D this evening."

"Oh and Alucard we cannot just mist to her. We need to enter through the gate or Boss WILL have our hides, literally." Seras was emphatic. Walter nodded. Alucard looked confused. "Not everyone who is Construction Crew does anything at Hellsing or the other areas. There are quite a few who are of the 'innocent masses'. "

Once they were sure there was no one around; the vampires reformed just outside the gate. The site was running full time and full throttle. There was much of the last bits finish work to do now that they had restored and fixed the entire structure. Not just the part that had been decapitated. They stepped through the gate and Seras and Walter put on hard hats. Walter held one out to Alucard.

"Surely you jest." Alucard looked incredulous.

"No, and do not call me Shirley". Walter smirked, Seras giggled.

Alucard would tolerate being the butt of this joke however Seras had giggled. It was still far too infrequent an occurrence. Oh yes that Paladin would pay.

"Very well." He looked put upon. Seras giggled again.

"Pardon who are…..?" a large security guard looked the men over then saw Seras. "Heya Bliss; Boss is up top use lift three."

"Thanks Bull!" Seras smiled.

"Bliss?" Walter and Alucard looked confused.

"Boss' little sis. That is how everyone on site is to see her." Bull said as he smiled.

"I like it." Alucard gave a guarded smile.

"See ya!" Seras smiled and waved as they made their way to lift three. When the doors closed she grabbed onto Alucard. "Alucard don't you dare! It is too dangerous to go phasing about. That and Zsophia will have your hide for a rug!"

"Humph!" Alucard grumped. Seras rolled her eyes.

"Or she might give it to the Spawn….." Walter smirked. It had gotten too quiet about the house, he did wonder what they were up too with R&D.

* * *

"Father Anderson?" One of the young sisters knocked on his office door.

"Aye my lamb, do come in. Now what can I do fer ye?" His smile radiated love and concern. She found herself falling into his clear and lovely eyes and as always she felt stronger.

_Truly I am blessed to be able to work with such a holy man of our Lord. Thank you my Dearest Lord._ "Father there is a phone call for you. Do you want it put through? I know you were studying scripture." She hated to be the one who disturbed him. But lately she seemed to be his favorite, if such a thing were possible.

"Thank ye lass." He smiled at her again warmly. "Please do have it put through."

"I will Father. Pardon me?"

"Of course lass." Anderson waited for his line to ring. "Hello this is Father Alexander Anderson; how may I serve ye?"

"Paladin, we have heard distressing news." Anderson closed his eyes and removed his glasses.

"And what would tat be?" _Have you a hangnail, do ye wish a hair from the great Chams beard? Or maybe you need me to lead about some doddering idiot for a tour?_ He was beyond irritated. This was his study time and the man on the other end knew it.

"There may be an attack on the Countess at the party for the opening of the bridge. Our sources say it is more than highly likely. She could be in grave danger." Anderson sat bolt upright. His smile left; his eyes, the warm ones the young nun fell into became cold lethal, dangerous. "We have secured some invitations to the Gala and opening in the VIP section. Would you be willing to attend for us?"

"Oh aye I am willing. If that Damned Red Devil or any of his minions come anywhere near her…. Aye she needs more protection than she knows. I will attend. I should be able to get to her."

"Brilliant! I will have your ticket sent to you. Maxwell will also be there, as well as I." Anderson inwardly groaned.

"I will be looking for it. Until then I have my studies to attend to." Anderson began to play with one of his bayonets.

"Of course I do apologize for the interruption."

"Think nothing of it. Good evening." Anderson hung up the phone absently. "Aye, you are not likely to miss this are ye?" Anderson pulled out a bayonet and let it flash in the light. He grinned like a mad man bent on absolute destruction. There was a knock at the door. "Aye?" He blinked and hid the bayonet.

"Father Anderson? I am so sorry to disturb you again."

"Worry not my lamb ye are no disturbance to me." Again his face radiated love and concern.

"Thank you father, Widow Perkins just delivered some of her blueberry muffins you like so much. They are still warm." She walked in carrying a large tea tray. "We have also been blessed with fresh homemade butter from the Douglass farm." She smiled brightly almost adoringly at him. _Truly it is like looking on one of our The Lord's greatest angels._

"Ah lass you are a blessing. Will you join me?" He gestured towards a chair near the fire. He walked over and sat opposite her. "There is an opening coming up. I was wondering if ye might like to fill it."

"Yes thank you Father." She poured out the tea. "Which opening is that?"

"Well I must be honest it is a difficult job often thankless with odd hours that can try the patience of St. Catherine herself." He accepted the cup of tea.

"Father if you have enough faith to offer me this position then I can only believe it is to be. I accept."

"Lass you do not know what the position is or where it may take ye." He was surprised at her willingness to accept whatever his offer was.

_ I only pray it does not take me from you._ "It matters not. What is my new position?"

"Sister Martha is retiring you will be my new secretary and assistant. It will take you into new places with the church. Fearful places of demons and abject evil. That is part of what I do for our Lord."

"Father I am honored and humbled by your offer and I accept. I know someone who will be perfect to replace me in my current duties."

"Lass you are truly a blessing from our Lord. Thank ye."

* * *

The lift stopped and the doors opened; there was a crowd of men in front of them, above them all Zsophia. Walter's eyes went as large as dinner plates. Seras and Alucard's were close to the same size. Zsophia smiled. She was on the top of a planted pole in a one handed hand stand; suddenly she changed hands. Walter almost yelled out but Alucard prevented him. Zsophia smirked and allowed her body to fall forward. She landed on her feet like a cat; then stood up.

"Ok everyone pay up!" She called out.

"Boss, do you even know gravity?"

"Nope, never met the bloke, sorry. Now we got work to finish! So get your limey arses back to work!" The men shuffled about. A few knew the vampires. Those who did moved quicker. They saw the look on Walter's face they knew of his attachment to her. The looks on Alucard's and Seras' faces did not help at all. A moment later the three vampires saw Zsophia upright in one piece, feet on the deck with her hard hat on. She looked up and saw them. She looked at Walter and smiled; she had missed him. She jogged over. "Hey all I was not expecting to see you tonight."

"That is obvious! Are You **Insane**?" Seras nearly yelled. Walter and Alucard looked between the two women.

"Is that a trick question?" Zsophia laughed.

"Are you trying to get your card punched?" Seras was clearly upset; this was not the usual mock exchange between these two women. Seras was serious. Walter and Alucard kept their mouths shut and waited for an answer.

"No why?" Zsophia shrugged. Seras just stared at Zsophia open mouthed and wide eyed. Walter raised an eyebrow and Alucard smirked amused at the scene.

"Boss that insane thing you just did up there at the top of that pipe?" Seras demanded as she pointed to the pipe in question.

"Wha..? I was not going to kill myself. One the pipe is not that high. Two the guys would have caught me. Three I knew I could do it. Four, I have been doing that trick since I was a kid on higher places with no net." Zsophia almost looked offended at having to answer the question.

"This pole is quite secure. It does not move even a bit." Alucard mused.

"I know it makes it hordes easier." Zsophia smiled.

"It is an odd place for it no?" Walter was in control, he was still worried.

"Yep. It will be for a Union Jack. It is in an odd place we all were having a good laugh, which is what started things off this time."

"Pardon? This time?" Walter's eyes were nearly bugging out of his head.

"Yep, one of the guys mentioned my four point trick. I decided why not there are enough whelps around to make it worthwhile. I know my limits." She shrugged, then reached out and took Walters hand. Those who saw were surprised; it was a very brazen act for her. "I do not want to die, not now when I am working to build a new life." She has answered Seras' question but it had been directed at Walter. _Please, please do not let him flip out over this._ All Walter wanted to do was draw her into his arms.

_ Why must she take such risks? _"Four point…" At that moment Walter was beyond grateful for his speed both natural and augmented. He saw the three bullets coming. Now he was pulling Zsophia into his arms and then to the ground after they landed he rolled atop her.

"No!" Alucard growled as he looked around for the gunmen. Seeing them he leapt at those who were attempting to slay his Master. The gunman was in a helicopter. He would shred them. "You will not harm …" The helicopter exploded and fell into the river.

"What in the **bloody** hell?" Seras' eyes were blood red and glowing she had drawn a gun but not fired it. She knew Alucard had done nothing yet the helicopter had exploded. Both retreated to where Zsophia and Walter lay. They needed to know who had shot at her and more importantly why? Walter was just relieved she had not been showing off when the shots were fired.

"Are you well my Love?" Walter whispered as he got off of her.

"Yes, yes I am fine." Zsophia smiled up at him. "As always you are My Guardian Angel of Death." He helped her to sit up they were smiling at one another. Walter saw her eyes look up over and past him. She got angry. She stood up and stomped over to a metallic sculpture. "I do not believe this. I do not flipping **believe** this!" Zsophia began to swear impressively in several languages. Then she stopped and groaned. "I am going to have to either replace this or have it fixed within three days! Damn it!"

"Zsophia…" Walter had watched and listened to her. "Did it somehow escape your notice that you were almost killed just now?" He was remaining apparently calm.

"No. I am fully aware of the fact that I was nearly dead. I have only three days to deal with that." She pointed at the sculpture.

_ My word. I understand now. Walter is about to lose it. "Walter my friend heed my council and leave it lie. Trust me."_ Alucard understood his little Master more now.

_ "Very well Alucard."_ Walter agreed. "Are you sure you are quite well?" Walter questioned Zsophia.

"Aside from being put completely off schedule now, yes." Zsophia groused. She swore and had the artist called then brought to the site.

"Oh my, oh no. I cannot possibly replace that in only three days!" The artist looked as though he himself had been shot.

"Well…. Could you put dots on other areas of the sculpture? Then we can put bullets in those areas and you can have a new dimension to your art?" Seras shrugged as she suggested it. All looked at her incredulous.

"What was that?" The Artist wondered aloud but the artist then cocked his head to the side and walked around his work. He stopped and smiled broadly. "I like it! I Love it! How well can you control the depth, size, and location? It will become a tribute to the victims of terrorism!" He was thrilled and whistled as he put the dots about.

"He **wants** us to shoot it." Alucard was dumfounded albeit amused. "I will never understand ... , especially not artists!" He smirked, Seras rolled her eyes and Walter silently agreed. By the end of the night the artist was beside himself with delight. So was Alucard, he had not only been allowed, and required to shoot up a work of art but he was highly praised for his skill by the artist who said he may wish to have Alucard's aid again.

"Ok this is too funny!" Seras laughed watching the exchange between artist and vampire.

"I agree whole heartedly." Zsophia giggled. "So Seras are you up to go for a fitting with me day after tomorrow?"

"Oooh yes! I can't wait to see what Tailor has created for us to wear for the festivities!" Seras smiled. "See you then!"

* * *

The last of the construction was done three days later at 3 pm. Zsophia had postponed their fitting until then. Reporters were due the next morning aside from the ones that had been there recently. Zsophia hated it. In the past three days she had been living in her own personal hell. No one knew who had been taking pot shots at Zsophia or why. "I do have enemies." She had said. But that was all she would say, It drove security mad. "This is why I objected to the press being here so bloody much!"

The two ladies went to Arcadia's club after the sun had set. Seras still loved the envious looks they got from those waiting in line as they just walked in.

"Finally you two are here!" Arcadia engulfed them in the traditional bear hugs. "Go up those stairs now! Tailor is about to have kittens!" He looked very worried and both ladies made quick work of the stairs.

"Oh thank God!" The man was pale "This fitting is crucial! There is no time for any serious modifications! What if they don't fit?"

"Tailor do calm down! I swear they have to fit! You know Sophie's body better than Walter and with the way he watches her that is a feat!" Seras smiled wickedly.

"Walter? Who is this Walter? Oh no, not that bloke from before?" Arcadia looked shocked as he came through the door. "You never said you had finally taken a lover! Tell…."

"I have not taken a lover!" Zsophia was bright red. "Vicki knock it off." She took a swing at her friend.

"The lady doth protest too much methinks." Taylor smiled. "Never mind change into your dresses both of you!" Seras and Zsophia giggled like school girls went and changed. "Oh thank the Gods of fashion they fit!"

* * *

Alucard was astounded. /So this is what you have been so intent on?/ He smiled at the Spawn.

/Yes Sir./ They nodded in unison over a satellite image. /Mum's birthday is soon./

/Is it indeed?/ Alucard mused. /Well I will have to do something special for it. For now you two give up on this project. The villages are hidden well. Instead I will teach you some songs your mum will like. They are very old./

"Someday you must teach me to speak that language." Walter walked into the main sitting room from the bedchamber. It somewhat startled Alucard.

"Do you really wish to know?" He smiled. Walters look made it very obvious. "Well first I will teach you a love song you can sing her for her birthday."

"Birthday? It is soon?" Walter smiled. He had a gift in mind for her. When Alucard nodded he decided he would have to find it. "And yes Alucard I would like to learn a love song to sing her."

"Very well, I will teach you the one my wife loved most of all."

"The Princess' favorite? Mum would love that." They smiled.

"Your mum would? I sometimes wonder what any know of her in the villages." This was easy fishing.

"Of course she would" "Uncle Alucard. She loves" "The princess. She has always told us the story." "Since we were babies." "Pip and the geese would listen too." "They thought it a fairy tale." The Spawn smiled. "We always have known the truth."

"And what truth is that Lads?" Walter smirked. He would have them tell him the story. The phone rang and Walter picked it up. "Damn." He swore after the call was done. "Spawn to the Bookworms. Alucard we are needed elsewhere."

"Of course. Later we will plan more Spawn." Alucard grinned.

* * *

"Oh I cannot believe these they are incredible!" Seras smiled as they put away the dresses in Zsophia's temporary lodgings. They also stowed the shoes and the rest. They decided that they would both prepare there the night after next.

"I agree whole heartedly." Zsophia smiled. "Seras have you been having fresh meals, or all from the bag?" She looked hard at her friend.

"Mainly bagged. Sometimes Alucard takes me out but otherwise….." Seras shrugged. "It just doesn't feel the same. Even as a cop, even when that damned vampire priest had me I had never been so scared. Never felt so helpless." Seras blinked for a moment reliving the attack.

"Seras. Stop! Do not think on it, please." Zsophia went to her friend and held her. Seras was shocked. This was so unusual an action for her friend. "I am sorry." Zsophia looked deep into Seras' eyes. "Seras, feed from me." Seras again was shocked and she looked it. "I am quite serious my friend. My blood is strong, it will make you stronger. Also I have a proposition of sorts for you. But first you need to feed." Zsophia smiled. Seras simply nodded. The two friends sat on Zsophia's bed and Seras fed.

* * *

Integra flipped the invitation between her hands. It had been signed by the Queens own hand. It was less an invitation and more a command. She was to be in the VIP section. "So do you have any recommendations for my own best interests?" She looked up at the man who had just lain out her dinner.

"Yes Sir Integra, your tux. It is in good order."

"Thank you." It was not what she meant and they both knew it.

"Of course Sir Integra." He bowed then turned and went out the door to make doubly sure things would be in order for her.

* * *

"Gods Zsophia, your blood is so amazing." Sears lay next to her friend. Her eyes glowed brightly. She felt so strong, so much better, it was amazing.

Alucard looked up then realized what had happened. He smiled and silently thanked His Little Master for her action.

"Seras, I do have a proposition for you. But it must be kept absolute secret. No one but us will know. It must be that way." Seras was intrigued. Zsophia rarely shared a secret. Seras knew this would be a big one if she said yes.

"Ok Zsophia. I can keep a secret. Goodness knows the blokes keep enough from us!" She looked indignant. Zsophia laughed.

"That they do!" They laughed together. "Seras I want to teach you things. Things only a handful of people in this world know. It is training in combat, stealth, information gathering, and magic. Once you begin to learn you will be bound to me and I to you. It is information that will make you stronger, safer and far more deadly. Will you accept?" Zsophia held her breath. She hoped Seras would say yes; she needed time to teach Seras before it was too late.

_ Blimey. This is more serious than I imagined. If I say yes, I will be learning so much more about her. I know she hates to use magic. She hides so much and I will be privy to information…_ "Yes Zsophia I accept. I will keep your secrets. They will become my secrets too." She nodded resolutely. Zsophia exhaled and smiled.

"Good. I am glad. I have wanted to teach you these things for a while but there was a time problem. I already have taught some things and you have kept them secret and used the knowledge well. Now I can teach you openly, well as openly as possible." She smiled. "Now we will truly be sisters!" She laughed and began to explain to Seras what was to happen.

* * *

The Queen was in part relieved to have this project finished. It helped to put the city back in order. But there was a worry now. "Will you stay?" The Queen paced in her drawing room. "Is there enough here to bind you to this place?" She could not know. "The Spawn and her could disappear so easily into the world. I can think of one thing….." Quickly the Queen dialed.

"Yes?" A slightly amused voice answered.

"Alucard, We need to talk. We need to speak face to face. Come to the palace."Alucard excused himself from the impromptu meeting between The Hellsing and Terror divisions intelligence sections.

"But of course Majesty." Now he worried. The tone of her voice put him on edge. Alucard ducked his head back into the meeting room. "Forgive me all. I just was summoned elsewhere." Alucard strode down the hall and found Jolene. "I have a meeting to attend. I will be unavailable to all save My Master or of course the Queen." He smirked.

"Very well Alucard. Walter is with the Spawn I believe. Seras is with Boss. I will be here. Oh and Mr. Bernadette will be arriving with some men in time for the opening evening festivities."

"Thank you Jolene. Walter is currently in meeting room 2 with intelligence from Terror and The Spawn are with the Bookworms." He smiled and backed into the shadows with a slight bow. It was one of the few things that obviously still rattled her. He then laughed so that the walls of the office rang with his laughter. IT amused him to see her rattled; it was such a rare occurrence.

* * *

"Majesty you called and I arrive." Alucard walked into the room in a very stately manner then went to one knee and bowed before the aging monarch. He looked up at her and smiled. It was true; the female of the species was the fairer sex. This monarch he truly respected. She and his Little Master shared so many qualities.

"We are glad for the promptness." She smiled at him. _There was a time We thought this act to be mocking. It is not, that is an honor and We know it._ "Alucard, We need absolute honesty from you right now. We also need you to be completely candid."

"As you wish, I will do." He knew she was distracted; she had not bid him sit.

"First how close are you to Zsophia? Second how tied to this place is she and lastly if she were to disappear….. could you find her anywhere?" She watched him closely. She did not expect him to lie to her though.

"My Master and I are closer than I have been to any other." _What is this about?_ "She is reasonably tied here. Ah I see with the bridge being done…" Alucard now thought hard on her question. "She has people in the right places to tend to Hellsing." He thought on the meeting taking place. "She does feel duty to her men. I know she and Seras have grown closer, they consider each other to be good friends." Now the news of Pip's return made him more wary. _I will not allow that mercenary to have her._ He growled to himself. He thought back to the scene they had witnessed between the Mercenary and His master in Zsophia's office.

"_Pip I am likely to need your help."_

_ "Oh? Do tell." _

_ "I have been hearing some ugly and nerve wracking rumors. Unless it hits between now and the end of my current project… there will be some down time. That bridge has got to come first in the short term."_

_ "Je vu Ange. I already plan to give ze men a few off. I will review ze files. Smaller group again?"_

_ "Oui Pip. Do take a holiday."_

"_Je sais. When it start up again….. ugly busy. I'll be in and out till your bridge is done; mostly out."_

"Walter has been working on her but she still pushes him away." _Yes perhaps it is time I push things harder?_ "As to my ability to find her…. I am reasonably sure I can find her anywhere close. I can be more certain in lengthy terms if I do some things. You are worried."

"Yes I am. You are authorized by This Crown to do what is necessary to strengthen your ability to track her down. She has some very sensitive information in her head and she controls more than most are aware of. She is after all still your Master; if she were to disappear, or come under someone else's control…. There was one way to find and retrieve her put in place a while ago; but I doubt it would work now. I need to know you could do it in an emergency.

"As you wish Majesty. I will do just that." He had not thought on this but it was possible. She felt trapped in a cage. But as his master where she went he would go as well…. "If I may take my leave?"

"Yes Alucard go."


	24. Openings

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

Authors Notes:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"__sent__ or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian _projected thoughts in Romanian_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

**Twins-speak**: They switch words phrases and sentences. When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching.

To all of those who have followed my work I apologize for the sudden and lengthy disruption in this story. I have had a hellish semester between school and things that have cropped up in my personal life. I will continue and keep up with the publishing of my work. So of course my computer decided to do a complete document dump sigh…..

Openings

"Ye die now." Anderson's grin was wide, mad, and delighted. These three had put up quite the fight. They had of course perished just like all the others.

_"Just like all the others Whipping boy?"_ She appeared from the shadows yet again to tempt and torment him. _"Not __**all **__the others." _ Now she giggled; her slim delicate fingers hid her smile, her fangs mostly. _"I'm still here. You haven't finished me."_ Her eyes were suggestive, her stance picturesque, her voice alluring. _"Poor Whipping Boy,"_ She pouted _"you just are not __**enough**__ to get me….."_ Her eyes glowed. Anderson swallowed; unconsciously his hand went to his throat. She giggled again. _"He is." _She meant Alucard and Anderson knew it. He glared at her and made to grab for a bayonet. She disappeared. She was never there. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I'll cut out yer black heart." He vowed to himself. _Yet a__nother vision of that harlot__ mocking me._ He replayed a far more pleasant vision, a memory. The last time he had gotten her. She swung from that fire escape hung by the whip she carried. The blood flowed from her small body. He grinned again. He was sure she would never forget it. He hoped she dreamed of that each time he dreamed of her.

Anderson walked back to the church. He had to meet up with Maxwell. Truth to be told he had little respect for the man, his so called superior. Maxwell was soft; he had no real capacity to fight. Anderson sighed and went on his way. He had gone to the bridge site to see the lay of the land as best as he could. The security there was extremely high. He wasn't able to get as close as he wanted. It upset him.

"Father? Father Anderson?" A delightful voice met his ears. He looked up and smiled.

"Yes lamb." Her clear blue eyes showed worry. "What is it tha' has you worry?"

"Father Anderson, your coat it is slashed open….. There is blood on it. My word but you are not bleeding?" Now she was confused.

"Aye lamb, it is my blood. I have been blessed by the Lord Almighty with an ability to heal with great haste. I must in my battles with His enemy. I am well, though I could do with some tea." He smiled at her as he removed his coat.

"Oh of course, please give me your coat and I will wash and mend it." _A warrior of God__ I serve a warrior of God. _She was in a state of religious bliss now. She held out her hands expectantly.

"Later lass, I have weapons in it now. I have much to teach you." He looked at her and reconsidered. "Lass I worry I made a mistake, ye are so innocent. A choice daughter of our Father in Heaven; perhaps this is not the role for you." He wanted to touch her but he felt unclean more for his thoughts on that vampire vixen than for the blood he spilt.

"Oh please do not say that!" She was worried. "Please Father, your choice is correct. Blood does not bother me. My earthly father was a general. I have seen wounded men, he taught me to fight to protect myself and others. My faith will keep me strong. I want to learn, I want to serve God here, by your side." She reached out and touched his arm. "Now I will go and fetch your tea and some muffins as well. When I bring them you will begin to teach me what I need to know to better perform as your aide." She nodded the decision made by her. She turned and hurried to the kitchen.

"Bless you Lass." Anderson whispered. He turned and went into the sitting room.

* * *

"Well my Little Master we need to talk and soon." Alucard turned on his fire, and then he put away his hat, coat, and glasses. These things had become habitual now. He walked into his bed chamber, he was not tired so he left his coffin put away. He went to his wardrobe instead and snickered. _How well she set all of this up for me._ He hung his jacket, put away his tie. _Still so many mysteries__ surround you_

His head went up and he smiled. Seras was back and in good humor. Alucard's hand went to one of the lounging outfits. He smiled as he remembered Seras the first time she had seen him in one of these. "My beautiful Queen, I think you liked the sight." He smirked wishing for an excuse to get her there, to see her now after she had just fed from His Master. Seras would be stunning Alucard was sure, he changed thinking on this.

"Humph. I should concentrate on how to talk Zsophia into allowing me to drink from her again." He thought again on the first time he had done so. He remembered thinking that this would be interesting, Seras was young. She had never had powerful blood besides his as far as he knew. He was not expecting much. He punctured her skin and began to draw from her. _I__ c__an feel her strength My God her blood is strong, I want more,__I__ want it all._ _I must stop_ He could feel her almost resignation that this was happening_, S__he was expecting this?_In shock he realized that they looked at one another almost as if across time, now and when he was still mortal. Then there was the sound of giant wings. They both looked and saw dragons.

_"This must stop, now!"_ A voice had said. Then he was pulling his fangs out and licking the wound. Where he sat now with her, he remembered the world he saw was surreal.

He had tasted her blood since on a few occasions, but never from her body directly. On two occasions she had actually cut herself in front of him and bled into a goblet. The blood was so warm; he closed his eyes and savored the memory. It was true no blood tasted like hers, it was amazing. It had made him stronger and somehow it calmed him. Perhaps it was what it represented. It was true she was his master. He served her like he had none other; he was tied to her like none other.

_/My Dragon, is there something you needed_

_/I am sorry Little One, I was thinking on some things, I did not mean to disturb you_

_/It is fine, I was actually thinking on you. I fed Seras tonight. She needs more fresh meals_

_/I know and you are correct. I thought on you__r feeding her and remembered feeding__from you __directly,__ and your __cutting yourself to fed me_

_/It has bee__n__ a while since I have done that, I have been busy. After the bridge I will have to do so again_

/Little One would you allow me to feed from you directly again?/

_Yes, if you wish to try it again. We can do so_

_/I sense hesitation_

_/Yes I guess it is … it is hard to explain. Why now may I ask, to feed directly from me_

_/Curiosity for one. Try to explain, do you fear me_

_/No My Dragon I do not fear you doing me harm. As I said it is hard to explain. Damn_

_/Zsophia_

_/Security issue. Some weird man was seen around here tonight. I need to get more info, pardon me_

_/Of course. Call me if anything comes of it or if things even seem odd_ Now Alucard worried. _What is it my Little Master?_ His doorbell rang disturbing his thoughts. He went to the door and was pleasantly surprised by what greeted him. "Seras?"

"A package arrived. I brought it up. Here you go." She smiled at him. _Why did I do this? I could have had someone else bring it. He looks good in that._

"Thank you My Dark Rose." He smiled as he took the package. Little did she know he would be giving it back to her the next evening, at least part of it. "Will you join me for a bit? I find myself not being tired, company would be nice."

"Sorry but I can't right now. I have to go over some last minute things for tomorrow night's security. It is going to be a huge nightmare. I want to get over it now so I can enjoy tomorrow." She shrugged. It reminded him of Zsophia. "I'll see you later Alucard." She smiled and waved as she went down the hall. Alucard smiled and nodded, then went back in.

"I was right you are stunning right now Seras."

* * *

Walter had chosen to sleep on her bed; it was the most comfortable thing to do. Her bed chamber had blackout curtains; all of the rooms here were equipped with them standard. Sleeping in her bed with her is what he wanted; this was close as he could have for now; besides this way the lads were not alone.

He was coming somewhat awake; he thought he heard the door from the hall to the apartment. He thought he heard movement in the main room. The door to the bedroom he slept in did open and close softly. No one addressed him, the weight on the bed shifted; he was no longer alone in it. He was in motion as he opened his eyes. Walter grabbed at the form where the weight shift was, he did not dare use his wires in the back of his mind he knew it could be the lads playing sneak tag. His quick motion was rewarded.

"Yikes!" Was all Blaze could get out. She was unbalanced as he sprung; the next thing she was aware of was being pressed into the mattress. "Hi Angel."

"Hi yourself." He smiled pleased; her voice when she said his name was small, soft, and unsure. He loved it, and having her pinned to the bed beneath him. His thoughts racing he was not thinking as he did what came the most natural. Walter lowered his face to hers and kissed her. She kissed him back she could not help herself. Then the bed chamber door flew open again.

"Mum!!" The spawn flew to the bed and tackled both their Mum and Walter. Blaze used the confusion and Walters move to be sure she didn't get crushed to escape out from under him.

"Good morning you two." She laughed as she rescued Walter by grabbing her sons off of him. She hugged and kissed both. "I was going to see if you wanted to go down for the opening festivities? There will be boat races starting in thirty minutes." She smiled.

"Wicked!" They cheered.

"I know you were sleeping, you are welcome to join us if you like Walter." She smiled as she looked at him and invited him. She looked quickly away she knew she would soon be staring and blushing otherwise. She liked seeing him in his pajama trousers in her bed; she liked the sight very much. "If you need your rest … I know things have likely been busy …."

"I very much like the idea of accompanying you and the Lads today." He smiled and took her hand. The lads had run off as suddenly as they had appeared. _Lady you returned the kiss, you are not upset by my presence here._ He kissed her hand. "I should get dressed."

"Likely." She was falling into his eyes, into him. There was a noise as something hit the wall it startled her back into the real world. "Right, I should go and give you your privacy." There was another thud. "What the heck? I'll go and hassle the lads." She slipped from his hand and was out the door.

_Soon lady there will be no more running from me. You did not smell of fear this time, quite the opposite._ He stood and retrieved the outfit he had brought in with him. Soon Walter heard yelling and laughing from the other room. _I am surprised how much I do so love all of this. My lady and her sons though I do want to adopt them. Hang it! I need to just ask her. I have the __ring;__ I just need to pick the time._

"Come on slow poke!" Was called from the outer room.

"Slow poke me?" He laughed. "I'll show you!" He challenged back.

* * *

"No, absolutely not!" Integra shut her door. She paced back and forth to her desk and back. _Gods what do I do now that I know?__ What had we become? _ Integra stopped before the portrait of her father and looked up as if into his eyes. "Father what happened why?" She could not believe that he had done these things. The only thing she could do was shift the responsibility to her grandfather and those who came before him. No answer came from the silent painted lips, she never really expected one. There was one other who might be able to answer the questions she had. "Alucard." Again no answer, she half hoped he would appear at her side as he had in the past. It was still odd to her that he did not. No she would have to go to him, to that house of that Countess. "You really do serve her." Integra considered and began to walk again. "It is more than her position as the head of Hellsing as well and I know it. You are devoted to her as a person…. How did she do that in so short a time? Sir Walter as well and I am sure Seras." Integra shook her head.

Alucard felt her say his name. _I wonder what you want Integra? Well perhaps I shall ask you tonight. __So little Integra how does it feel to be on your own? Not being able to summon me or Walter to you. Walter and My Master made sure you were not completely on your own. Have you realized this yet? _Alucard frowned to the lid of his coffin. _You are very upset. Not in danger though, if there was real danger the alarm here would sound. Not that you know that. Yes tonight I will see you… until then I sleep. _He closed his eyes Alucard knew Integra had been invited by the Queen. Integra's trial had not yet begun but that was because the trial was an embarrassment to the crown and to parliament.

* * *

It was a perfect day, the type of day where everything was spot on if you were British. There was the boat races, good food everywhere, music floated in the air, there ware lads to chase, laughing people who happily paid tribute to the Crown and the Union Jack flew smartly on the wind. There was also the woman he loved who walked by his side, he felt at one with the world, he felt like John Bull should. If only she wore his ring or at least called herself his. Now she sat talking with an old friend of his, the lads were having too much fun at the carnival games to disturb them as soon as they won they would rejoin His Zsophia.

"You rather look the part of the idealized British family." Sir Irons said lightly closely watching for her reaction.

"Do we?" She looked and sounded surprised; she had not thought how it would look.

"Yes you do. So it looks as though there is a new 'Angel of Death'." Irons smiled. _He is Walter as a young man. So much like his uncle and his uncle got what he wanted. I wonder if the same holds true for Young Sir __Walter.__ If so countess….. It seems he wants you. _Watching him again Irons wondered about him. _Were it not for the fact that I know Alucard could not turn Walter, and __I know that __a person does not become young when transformed I would swear that was Walter._

"Hmm yes I guess there is, he has taken the call Angel." She was staring at the bridge distracted by it still, it needed to be perfect and she was not sure right now if it was.

"Countess, it is done and it is a masterpiece. The security is so tight every gnat and ant is accounted for. Relax and enjoy the day some, everyone else here is. Look here come your sons and Young Sir Walter. I wonder has he proposed yet?" He smirked. He was sure that would get her attention and it did.

"No! No, he has not." She blushed. He thought it cute and it told him a great deal. "So you are both knight and yenta?" She countered getting herself together.

"Perhaps…." They both laughed. _Well __well__ the first time I have ever seen you flustered Countess._ The lads and Walter now reached them.

"What's" "so funny?" They asked curious.

"Him!" Blaze pointed to Sir Irons. "He needs a check up from the neck up."

"Says her," He said "this coming from the woman who would work up there!" He pointed to the top of the Bridge. "You I am not sure are qualified for such a diagnosis." He said loftily teasing back.

"Likely it is something in between." Walter smirked. He had overheard what was said. _Old friend you know me too well, we must talk soon, if you have not guessed you are likely confused. You I believe can be trusted with my secret._ He watched as Blaze stifled a yawn. "Zsophia, should we go so you can nap? It is your night; it would be a shame if you were to sleep walk through it."

"You are likely right Walter." She smiled up at him and for a moment thought of inviting him to join her. "I do need the sleep Will you pardon us Sir Irons?"

"Of course, go and rest countess, Sir Walter, Lords Ashton." They exchanged bows then he watched them go. _It cannot be possible can it?  
_

* * *

Blaze slept for a few hours then with Seras left for the site. "Walter, are you sure you do not mind looking after the Spawn for me?"

"I do not mind at all, I enjoy it my love." Blaze smiled and blushed pink. Walter smiled at her and for a moment hesitated to draw her into his arms and kiss her. He regretted it.

"Thank you Walter, behave my Little Dragons." With that she and Seras were gone. Walter wanted to kick himself, Alucard almost offered to do it for him.

"Well with the women gone I think we shall have to suffer on with getting ready, after some target practice. Opinions?"

"Wicked!" Was the voiced vote from the Spawn and Alucard all at once, the men went off to play.

* * *

"Well my mystery, tonight we meet face to face. I just need to distract the men from your side." He smiled at his own reflection, he would try charm first. If that failed he had other ways of winning what he wanted. "He was realy out with her and her sons?"

"Yes sir, it did cause something os a stir. Many are asking over the relationship."

"Maybe he had nanny duty?" He laughed. "The Angel of Death reduced to nanny duty…. Well that is what he had with Integra too. He was nanny to her, now nanny to the Countess' Boys?"

"I do not think it is that sir, nor does Sir Irons. I overheard a few comments he made to his lady. He thinks Walter could be a danger to the Countess. He compared him to 'his uncle' as a young man. Apparently young Sir Walter is acting like his uncle did in his youth, Irons knows he is targeting the countess.

"Ahhh is my favorite soap opera over so soon? Is Alucard going to give up his prize so easy? How unfortunate." He laughed.

* * *

Alucard had to get to Zsophia and Seras quickly. Instinct told him he had little time left. Walter had the Spawn. He had been showing them the proper way to wear a waistcoat when Alucard left. The Spawn were safe in Walters hands. "It is like he is passing down vital information… I guess he is from one generation to the next. He is more a father to them already, it is what he wants. My Little Master stop pushing him away… I will act when the time is right, she will go to him. Seras you are mine." From the shadows he stole a peek into the fifth wheel. _She__ is wearing red, my Seras._ Alucard smiled then stepped out of the shadows outside and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Jolene answered shocked no one had been announced.

"My word Jolene you look most lovely this evening!" Alucard offered her a bow. "May I please see My Master and Seras?" He smiled. Jolene smirked then stepped to one side opening the door wide, behind here were the ladies desired. For a moment all he could do was stare, both were stunning neither was more beautiful in his eyes than the other. _I__ still want both. __I __need__to sort __my__ feelings and soon or it w__ill__ go very bad. _ "There are not words in any of the languages I know to do justice to the beauty before me." He offered a deeper bow.

_You are a silver tongued devil. Why do I fall for it?_ Seras wondered.

"I have brought gifts but they seem mere trinkets now, hardly worthy of you ladies. Please do accept them." He looked up at them first to Seras and handed her a box. "For you my Dark Rose." She accepted it he wanted to lose himself in her beautiful red eyes. "And for you…" His voice caught as he handed the box to Zsophia he looked in her eyes; there was something there something he could not name but something so familiar.

"Thank you my Dragon." She replied then looked away. "Seras open your first." She had to distract him he had seen something. Alucard looked at Seras as well. _Thank god he looked away is it thinning so much now?_

"My …. Alucard…… it is perfect, exquisite. I have never seen anything so beautiful." She stared into the open box at the necklace and earring set. The necklace was a black rose on its side partially opened. The stem leaves and thorns were made of jade the rose petals were onyx at the center of the rose was a dragon carved from deep rick blood red bloodstone. The earrings were a single bud each. It was not done in a modern style; the jewelry looked as if it were worked by ancient craftsman. The whole piece looked more eastern than western and it was certainly original. It seemed it could be from a collection any royal would vie for.

"May I put the necklace on for you My beautiful Dark Rose?" Seras simply nodded. Alucard smiled and put it on her explaining. "You are the most exquisite Dark Rose and weather you choose to accept it or not you hold me." He whispered in her ear she blushed then put her earrings on. "Perfection! You are incredible Seras." He let her name roll off his tongue.

"Thank you Alucard." She blushed and looked to the side. She spied Blaze then was glad for the distraction from her. "Zsophia, please open yours."

"Indeed." Blaze smiled and opened her box. "Dragon?" She looked up at him she was astonished. There was a necklace for her as well and it was dragons.

"Indeed. May I?" He just stepped forward and put it on her. There were two dragons that seemed to rest around her neck. Their tails intertwined to create the clasp which lay a bit down her back; their bodies were on her shoulders and their heads were on her throat a front claw from each extended down into her cleavage just a bit. Each scale had been separately carved from various shades of green Jade then set into place. It moved with the movements of her body almost undulating and looking alive. Their eyes were carved from rubies. Again this was a foreign piece not even of this time. It looked as if it belonged on royalty on her she looked like royalty. "My countess of Dragons." He said as he put it on her. Blaze gasped.

_No he cannot mean, __no he doesn't__. I know he doesn't. Seras holds him he said as much._ "I am overwhelmed. Thank you." She stammered a bit they all heard it.

_What is this?_ Alucard wondered. _ Lady do you fear me now? No it is something else…. __Some things__ you have been hiding. I will have answers soon I think I am getting close to things is that what worries you?_ He allowed his gloved fingers to slide down her back she reacted so subtly if he had not been studying her he would of missed it.

"You look like royalty Zsophia." Seras said, there was nothing betrayed in her voice but she was worried. _Are you sure I hold you Vlad? Vlad why did I call him…. Because it is his name and I rather that._

"She is quite right you look like a Romanian princess." Alucard walked around Blaze and looked at her as he stood with Seras. _This Romanian Princess will not die. "_You simply need a tiara…"

"I am not royalty." She answered them sharply, her eyes flashing. "I wear no tiara! As a countess I am not required to." She took a breath trying to calm herself.

"Forgive me." Alucard's response was automatic without forethought. All he knew was she was angered like he had never seen. "I did not intent to upset you so." He bowed to her. Right now she reminded him of an empress the power and authority she held now wielded like the sharpest blade. He tone, posture and everything about her belied her words.

"I am so sorry." Seras whispered as she curtseyed.

"No I am sorry. Please don't do that." Blaze flinched. _What is going on__…__ I am not…_

"Countess?" An unsure voice asked all looked in the direction it came from. "Forgive the intrusion, _please forgive it!_ Her Royal Majesty wishes for you to attend her now." He had heard the tone in her voice but not the words all he knew was she was un happy. _Just my luck to have been sent to get her._

"Of course, thank you. Jolene, please come with me. Alucard, Seras will you find Walter and the Lads?" She had to calm down the walk to the Royal area would accomplish it.

"It will be done." Alucard bowed and Seras curtseyed.

"Thank you both." She turned and with Jolene followed the runner. Alucard and Seras bowed and curtseyed as they left.

"Alucard what did I do? She was lit!"

"It was not you My Dark Rose." He took her hand kissed it and put it in his. They walked off. "It was I who angered her. Do not worry." _ I will wonder and worry enough for us both. __So quick to anger, so suddenly…_

"Alucard are you sure?"She looked up at him she could tell he was disturbed by this all.

"Yes, I am." He smiled down at her then put on his spectacles. She donned hers as well. And they joined the rest of the VIP's and looked for their quarry.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Look Michael Integra is here. Ah ha there is Walter and the Lads. They could be father and sons couldn't they. Black gloves and all, how disgustingly cute." He sneered. Soon the sneer froze then the anger began to well up. "Anderson!" He hissed. "Michael you never told me he was in town. Damn his handlers are with him."

"I honestly did not know." _If there is one mistake I would never make it is not warning you about him._ "Sir do you want to leave?"

"No, I will not be driven off so easily. Besides I can do nothing about him right now. But someday he will pay for my bride." There was none he hated more than Anderson. _If he had just killed Anna it would be one thing….. __but__ that beast….._

"Sir I see Alucard and Seras. They have just arrived." Not that they could be missed, not singularly and definitely not together as a couple.

"Oh? Oh ho I see… they are exquisite together are they not?" They had the supernatural grace together, that they were attired as they were only helped.

* * *

"My word Seras, you take my breath away." Walter beamed; he was the proud Uncle again. It eased both of their minds. He kissed her hand with a flourish Seras could only giggle.

"Wow auntie Seras you are beautiful." The Spawn said in one voice. They both bowed. Surprised Seras blushed.

/Well done Spawn./ Alucard smiled. His well tailored evening wear was much like the Spawn and Walter. In cut they were all similar. The jackets longer than most would consider fashionable, double breasted waistcoats, and all wore collarless shirts. The differences were just enough to make them each unique. Yes all four jackets and trousers were the impossible black the men favored but Alucard wore shocking white gloves with the Hellsing symbol on the back, his shirt was equally shocking white, the buttons on it were so deep red to seem almost black but they had the eerie appearance of being like eyes. His waistcoat was deep bloody red and within the weave of the fabric it's self there were dragons all looked prepared to attack but it was subtle enough that you had to look to see it. He wore his hair long and loose it seemed to disappear into his jacket.

/Thank you Uncle Alucard./ The Spawn's shirts were silvery grey with deep green buttons. Their matching waistcoats were woven as Alucard's was but they were deep green. They would match their eyes if you could see them. They too wore their spectacles, and also their black kidskin gloves. These were more like Walters than any knew they each had one wire per glove. They had to keep this secret to keep both the gloves and the training that went with them. Their hair was a fashionable mess and short.

/Yes well done Spawn./ It had taken Walter a moment but he was learning quickly. Walters's shirt was a deep green with black buttons, and his waistcoat was black with deep green pinstripes. His spectacles were similar to the Spawn and of course his black gloves with full complement of wires. His hair was longer than it had been recently and it was as well a fashionable mess. He knew he was drawing attention. The ladies were there to be had, but he only wanted one, he wanted to attract her, the rest mattered little.

"So not fair! Since when do you speak that language?" Seras pouted. Alucard had to work hard not to nip at her lip. Walter laughed.

"I am only just learning." The Spawn nodded then stopped and grinned.

"May we please spook someone?" They asked politely with bows.

"Sir Dornez? Sir Walter Dornez?" A runner came forward.

"Ok you two… whom do you wish to spook?" Seras asked as the runner came up.

"Yes?" Walter answered the runner. They all looked at him.

"Her Royal Majesty bids you follow me to see both her and the Countess Ashton , Sir." He gave a stiff bow.

"Of course, lead on." He nodded.

"We will keep the Lords Ashton with us Sir Walter." Alucard offered.

"Good idea Lord Alucard, if you pardon me?" He gave a short bow the turned and followed the runner. "Be good, all three of you." He admonished over his shoulder.

"We will sir." The Spawn responded then a moment later and a shade quieter they finished with. "at everything we do." They smiled as did Alucard. Seras giggled.

"All right you two who?" Seras said with cocked eye brow.

"Sir Integra is standing over there and her butler just left." They nodded in her direction.

* * *

"If you look at them they are a balance between Alucard and Walter in appearance aren't the Michael?" He studied the scene before him. Michael kept tabs on Andrson if those two met it would be an unholy mess.

"Yes sir, curious scene."

"Those brats may be my best road to her. If it is not Walter it is Alucard with them. Get people in the school now."

"Yes sir!"

"What are they up to now?"

* * *

"She hates it when people show up un announced…" Alucard laughed then smirked. The Spawn were fun. The Spawn smirked as well.

"Alucard they have your smirk down perfectly." She stared between the Lads and him. "Oh that is just wrong on ten year-olds!" She shook her head.

Integra was looking around to see who she knew. She checked people off her mental list as she saw them, she was nearly bored to tears until she saw them. She could not believe they were there not like this, she wanted to be ill. There was Alucard and Seras and those twin lads again She shuddered those lads had his smirk. _Oh God no! They couldn't!_ Seras shook her head no then they seemed to disappear into thin air. They wore smoked spectacles, carried guns, had Alucard's smirk. The first time she saw them was at Walters funeral she assumed them father and sons. _They couldn't…. not Children?_ Integra began to rub at her temples her head hurt.

"Is everything alright Sir Integra?" A beautiful woman's voice asked.

"Yes and no, some disturbing ideas….." Integra looked up and blinked. The voice belonged to Seras. Integra would not look even hear her eyes, she focused on her necklace instead. "I will be fine. That is a unique necklace… " Integra stumbled a bit verbally. She did not trust this, she was afraid and both women knew it. Seras did not smile a much as she wanted. _Where is he? Where is Alucard?_

"Thank you so much. They are amazing. I cannot believe that he did this." Seras' voice sounded like velvet. "It was such a surprise. It still is." Seras' fingers played over the necklace, her voice wistful. She shook her head. "Anyway forgive me." Her voice was enchanting again. In the back of her mind Integra knew what was going on but still could not resist.

"Lady Victoria! You look enchanting, the Victorian style certainly suits you." Sir Irons gave her a gentlemanly bow and she offered him a curtsey. Seras indeed wore a modern stylized Victorian gown. It was of bloody crushed red velvet, with black silk trimmings. Her hair in an upsweep with a few curls sneaking down. Her outfit was complete with a period fan and pouch. "This is my wife Lady Emily Irons. Greetings to you Sir Integra."

"Hello Sir Irons. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Irons." They greeted eachother with the typical lady's greeting hug.

"Hello Sir Integra." Integra offered a small bow. Lady Irons nodded. "Lady Victoria…"

"Oh please, Seras both of you…"

"Of course Lady Seras then it is Emily. Well I had to come over to meet you when my husband said he knew you. I must admit with as lovely as you are I almost hit him with my purse. I may yet as to borrow your fan!" Sir and Lady Irons laughed as did Seras, Integra smiled. " But I must ask as tacky as it might be who is the designer of your dress and your jewelry? It is all so exquisite. You simply must wear red often it suits you so well."

"Why thank you Lady Emily, I will be happy to tell you the designer of my dress, he designs for me and Countess Ashton. Actually wait here…" She opened her purse and pulled out a card and handed it over. Lady Irons took it and read it. "He is relativity new, Zsophia and I have convinced him to accept new clientele call him his name really is Taylor." Both women smiled at one another. Both pleased Lady Irons had now accomplished something other women wanted, the Countess Ashton's dress designer. This was a coup for her. Seras had a new friend in society.

_This woman is a vampire! What the hell do you think you are doing?_ Integra wanted to scream. She could not believe Sir Irons was being so clam.

"As to the designer of my jewelry I would love to tell you but I do not know."

"That is quite a gift." Lady Irons eyebrows raise appreciatively.

"Yes it is. They were a gift from my Lord Alucard this evening." She smiled. "He is…"

"At your beckoning, My Dark Rose." He came from their side almost out of nowhere. Integra startled. Alucard cocked an eyebrow. _You are so jumpy Integra._ He went to Seras and took her hand. He leaned down and lightly kissed her where he had bit her. "What can I do for you, Seras?" He loved letting her name roll off his tongue.

"Sir Irons, his wife lady Emily Irons asked me who the designer of my lovely jewelry was; I could not tell them because I do not know. Will you tell us?" She looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"That look is unfair Seras." She blushed. "That only makes it more so." He smiled. "How could I refuse a request made like that?" he stroked her cheek. "Sir Irons it is simply awful how completely defenseless we are against our own ladies is it not?"

"Indeed." The older knight laughed and put his arm about his lady. "Yes it is, but the alternatives? Either we grow so cold as to be unmoved by them, or we live completely without. I choose to be defenseless."

"I agree Sir. Having lived both of those alternatives I agree." He looked at Sir and Lady Irons with a slight smile. That reminded Sir Irons who and what he was dealing with. He was shocked he had forgotten. "So to assuage you curiosity I am the designer of my lady's jewels for tonight." He smirked at everyone's shock and dismay.

"You…. You designed this for me Alucard?" Seras caught her breath and looked up at him in complete shock removing her specs.

"Yes, only for you." He looked into her eyes over his specs having allowed them to slide down his nose he was tempted to remove them; he was tempted to kiss her. She could see it all in his eyes it surprised and somewhat frightened her she had to look away. Then she started with a realization she tried to look behind Alucard. He noticed this fixed his Specs asking "What is it?"

"The LADS!" she was trying not to panic. "Oh no!"

"Spawn!" Alucard said low but with emphasis.

"We are" "here sir." This time Integra did jump out of the way. They all looked at her a moment. "Sorry" "Sir Integra." They went to Seras.

"Oh thank God. " She quickly hugged them both to her. "I am sorry but I was frightened, if anything ever happened to either of you…" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We are sorry." "We thought you knew " "where we were." "Besides we have" "our coms on." Her worry upset them. They even hugged her back.

"My Lady Seras, they had been with me. I am sorry for my part in your fright. I should have been more attentive." _If anything had happened indeed…. _ Yes he was more than a little attached to them himself.

_Alucard just apologized, and to Seras over children?_ Integra about fainted. She had been so taken in by the scene of the two of them she wanted to slap herself. Now this….

"IT will be well Lady Seras, I am sure they got enough of a fright they will not soon disappear again." Lady Irons smiled up at Sir Irons. "Goodness knows our sons and now our grandsons have given us that fright before." Seras was stunned.

_"Alucard the __Irons ,__ and Integra they cannot think….."_

_"Sir Irons knows better, I am sure he will tell Lady Irons. As to Integra….." _Alucard smirked. /Spawn The ladies think you are mine and Seras's sons./ The Spawn blinked then moved closer to Alucard and Seras. _"Walter I have an amusing thought for you Sir Integra thinks the Spawn __are__ mine and Seras."_

* * *

Author notes: Part 2 of this chapter will be up soon. It is running very long and tis was as good as stopping place as any, better than most as I will have to back track some. Look for it soon. 


	25. Openings II

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

Authors Notes:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian _projected thoughts in Romanian_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

-Twins-speak: They switch words phrases and sentences. When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching

**From the last chapter: **

The Spawn nodded then stopped and grinned.

"May we please spook someone?" They asked politely with bows.

"Sir Dornez? Sir Walter Dornez?" A runner came forward.

"Ok you two… whom do you wish to spook?" Seras asked as the runner came up.

"Yes?" Walter answered the runner. They all looked at him.

"Her Royal Majesty bids you follow me to see both her and the Countess Ashton , Sir." He gave a stiff bow.

"Of course, lead on." He nodded.

"We will keep the Lords Ashton with us Sir Walter." Alucard offered.

"Good idea Lord Alucard, if you pardon me?" He gave a short bow the turned and followed the runner. "Be good, all three of you." He admonished over his shoulder.

"We will sir." The Spawn responded then a moment later and a shade quieter they finished with. "at everything we do." They smiled as did Alucard. Seras giggled.

"The LADS!" she was trying not to panic. "Oh no!"

"Spawn!" Alucard said low but with emphasis.

"We are" "here sir." This time Integra did jump out of the way. They all looked at her a moment. "Sorry" "Sir Integra." They went to Seras.

"Oh thank God. " She quickly hugged them both to her. "I am sorry but I was frightened, if anything ever happened to either of you…" She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"We are sorry." "We thought you knew " "where we were." "Besides we have" "our coms on." Her worry upset them. They even hugged her back.

"My Lady Seras, they had been with me. I am sorry for my part in your fright. I should have been more attentive." _If anything had happened indeed…. _ Yes he was more than a little attached to them himself.

_Alucard just apologized, and to Seras over children?_ Integra about fainted. She had been so taken in by the scene of the two of them she wanted to slap herself. Now this….

"IT will be well Lady Seras, I am sure they got enough of a fright they will not soon disappear again." Lady Irons smiled up at Sir Irons. "Goodness knows our sons and now our grandsons have given us that fright before." Seras was stunned.

_"Alucard the Irons , and Integra they cannot think….."_

_"Sir Irons knows better, I am sure he will tell Lady Irons. As to Integra….." _Alucard smirked. /Spawn The ladies think you are mine and Seras's sons./ The Spawn blinked then moved closer to Alucard and Seras. _"Walter I have an amusing thought for you Sir Integra thinks the Spawn are mine and Seras."_

**And now the conclusion of Openings:**

Walter went with the runner criss-crossing and weaving their way through the crowds to the royal box. Happily both were expert in moving through crowds. The security was extremely tight. Once past the guard he was led to the Queen he did not look about he just went to one knee and bowed his head. "My Queen." _I wonder where Zsophia __is._

"Greeting Sir Walter We are pleased to have you arrive so quickly… I am sure you are anxious to see the Countess, please rise." Walter smiled was he so obvious or did she know him so well, likely both. Walter stood and looked to the Queens side, He froze. There she stood at the Queens side a glass of red wine in her hands.

"Hello Sir Walter." Blaze said. Her voice caressed him, he stood stunned. He had never imagined her so lovely, so regal; he could only stare. She out shone everyone else.

"Zsophia…" She looked like a princess, or a queen, No more like an empress.

"Yes?" She blushed. "You look absolutely dashing. I like your new attire… your hair as well." She grew a shade redder. His eyes were on only her, and they were so intense she was glad he wore his spectacles. "Walter, why are you staring at me?" She set the glass down she needed to look away this gave her the chance.

"Because you are breathtaking; because I am rooted to this spot having been stunned? Perhaps because I am certain that some guard will strike me dead should I presume to step closer to you?" _She even noticed my hair…_ Walter smiled and took a small step forward; the next took him to her side. He took care not to step on her gown it was trimmed at the bottom hem, the cuffs and neckline in what appeared to be silver fox, the rest being done in deep purple brocade. The lines were all so simple that it had elegance that Walter had not seen worn in years. In truth it seemed medieval and it suited her well. In combination with her hair as it shone and cascaded over her and her jewels; she was beyond his dreams. He took both of her black velvet gloved hands in his; he kissed first the backs then the palms. "My beautiful Countess….. Zsophia."

"Walter…." She was the one stunned now. She could not believe him, his words, and his actions. She had wanted to hide from the world; she had been sure he would protect her as he always did from any and all staring eyes. But this felt so different, she almost felt as if she needed hiding from him. "Did you see Seras?" She had to change topic or she would fall into him right there. "She looks so amazing." She hoped he would be distracted, he was not.

"You are far more beautiful, My Countess." He saw the Queen from the corner of his eye, she looked amused; he remembered where he was. _Yes she is mine, you all may look but she is mine._ One wrist he lifted and kissed. Blaze almost looked shy. Walter then took the liberty of stepping so he was beside her as if her escort and put his hand on the small of her back the other of his hands held one of hers. This felt right and she did not pull away.

"We thought you might wish to watch the ceremonies with Us, thought I expected the Lords Ashton to be with you…"

"They were Majesty. When your runner found me they were speaking with Lady Victoria. She and Lord Alucard are watching them."

_Alucard minding children will wonders never cease…. Then those lads are not typical children by any means._ The Queen knew how lethal they were now and how well they could hide it. She was about to ask him to retrieve the Lads but Walter got a comical look on his face and his hand went to his forehead then shook his head. The Queen and Blaze looked at him with questioning expressions.

"Oh my heavens."

"Sir Walter what is it?" Blaze asked.

"It would seem that ….. well apparently Sir Integra believes the lads belong to Seras and Alucard." He was surprised he managed that with a straight face.

"What? How? Why would she think such a thing?" The Queen was thoroughly shocked and frankly appalled.

"Well My Queen, the only times she has seen the lads I believe that the only exposure she has had to the Lads has been here this evening and once before at the funeral. Both times Seras was looking after them. I believe the funeral was the beginning of Seras and Alucard…. so seeing all of them as such." Walter smirked. "They do also carry guns, love mischief, enjoy wearing their spectacles…and are very sly." Walter shook his head. The more he thought n it the easier it became to understand her mistake. If she thought it was likely with Alucard and Seras. The Idea of Alucard and His Zsophia amused him not at all.

"What is she thinking?" Blaze wondered aloud. "With as old as they are…. Biologically it would be impossible. For the love of… I do not even know if Midians can have babies. So what then? Does she think they found twin lads and fanged them? Even she cannot think that!" Blaze shook her head incredulous.

"Perhaps she thinks that they found and adopted the lads?" The queen suggested off hand.

"The only one who will be adopting those lads is me." Walter said it before he thought. Then he froze. _Oh my Zsophia now what? I've said it._

_Did I just hear him correctly?_ Blaze could not believe her ears. _Did Walter just say…._

"My Queen I beg your pardon but it is time to get into position for the opening ceremony." A runner stepped in not fully understanding the significance of the silence.

"Of course, thank you." She smiled as the runner turned and left. "Perhaps you should go and find the Lads Sir Walter? I will to keep the Countess with me." _You were saved this time Walter but you will have an interesting conversation coming up I believe._

"Yes My Queen, if I may have your leave?" He bowed in retreat to The Queens nod. "Countess." He bowed to her as well then he left.

* * *

Alucard began to snicker, and then he laughed. Seras, the Spawn, Sir and Lady Irons and Sir Integra all looked at him. "Forgive me… something I overheard." He composed himself. "Ah it looks as if it is time to begin to get into place. Spawn, stay close." Alucard offered Seras his arm. Sir Irons offered his arm to Lady Irons.

"Yes Sir." They responded in tandem.

"If you all will pardon me a moment; I need to retrieve something." Sir Integra nodded to all and left needing to find her butler and needing to be away from them. She wanted to be ill. _Whatever we were this is not a good alternative. Gods I still need to speak with Alucard. I really will have to go to that house._

"_Alucard what did you overhear from whom?"_ Seras asked him in thought curious.

_"Our dear Walter said aloud in front of both the Queen and the good Countess I quote: 'The only one who will be adopting those lads is me.' in reference to the Spawn. _Seras giggled. She could not help it. "I am sorry did my hair tickle you My Lady?"

"It is well My Lord, I shall survive." Seras smiled. _Good boy Walter!_ She for one was glad he had said it. They all moved into position as Walter made his way to them.

* * *

Having learned from the past When the Bridge was first opened The Queen was shown on a large screen throwing the real switch bringing the bridge down into its settled position from the control room. When the bridge had opened originally the switch The then monarch threw was a fake so there was a time delay so it did not go down in a timely manner and it looked broken. No one wanted to repeat that history. This time after she threw it as pre arranged Blaze walked from one tower and her men walked from the opposite tower to center. Now Blaze addressed her crew. She was on microphone so all could hear her words.

"In tradition I now address you all my crew at the completion of this project. I'm afraid that what I have to say is nothing fancy. You all worked harder than you had to. You worked faster than you had to. This site is incredible. You did the best work that could be done. I feel privileged and honored to have had each one of you here on my site. It is time to turn it over to its owners. But first, all of you, look around; look at what your blood sweat and tears created. Each of you is now in a select brotherhood."

"And sisterhood!" One of the men called out. Blaze laughed.

"Yes, and sisterhood. Your kids now know and will know what you have done. From now on each generation can look and point to this bridge and proudly say 'our family is a part of that.'" Eyes were welling up. Blaze's voice caught. "Thank you. Thank you all for your hard work, your team work, your sacrifice and for your friendship in all of this. I will be proud to have all of you on any and all of my sites." She smiled and took a breath. "It is done. No more work here. Job complete. Thank you."

"I know I agree and I believe I speak for the people of England in that." The Queen had made it out to the center. The men had been so focused on Blaze they had not noticed. But by the word believe they were focused completely on her and by 'speak' the entire crew had gone to one knee it was sudden enough that it was loud as each knee made contact with pavement at the same moment. "The work here is beyond reproach. Very few know how often terrorists and others tried to keep this project from going forward. But they could not! These brave men and women took it on themselves to protect this historic site. Countess rise and come here." Blaze did and attended the Queen. "I know this is a painful question but how many lost their lives in defense of this bridge?"

"Five My Queen, all fine souls. Alexa 'Singer' Macer, survived by her husband and two children. Mike 'Nails' Smith, survived by his parents brother and sister. Max 'Rowdy' Porter, survived by two adult children. Mary 'Army' Jakes, survived by her husband. Lastly Rick ' Quiet' Mathews, survived by his mother. All of them also survived by a grateful crew of friends and family as well."

"Each of these people's names will be engraved in stone and set at the top of that tower next to the memorial to the victims of terrorism."

"Thank you My Queen." Blaze offered a deep curtsey. "Now my Queen allow me on behalf of myself and my crews return to you this site that you entrusted us with. Also allow me to present to you your crew."

"Thank you Countess. Each of you, one and all have our Royal thanks and the thanks of your fellow countrymen. Each of you will I hope accept your own copy of this pin as a token of our appreciation. Wear them with pride!" The crows not wanting to be left out at this point began to cheer. "Ladies and Gentlemen all stand face your countrymen so they may see your faces." They all did and the camera showed all of them. Blaze wanted to run but could not. She had the good fortune to manage to be off camera for the most part her face being seen for less than three seconds. For her it was three seconds too long. "Let the celebration begin!" The queen ordered. With that the fireworks and music began.

"My _Lads!"_ Was all she could think about. As quickly as she could Zsophia began to move in the direction she could feel them in.

* * *

_Damn damn damn!_ Alucard swore silently She had been upset before he knew she would be even more upset now. She had not ever wanted to be seen so publicly but the Countess had briefly been shown on camera and that was a problem to her. If he had to he would retrieve film himself. Now he could feel her upset it was nearly a panic.

"Oh no! Sir Irons can you do something?" Seras looked at him he nodded and got on his cell phone he knew who from the Round Table to call. That footage needed to disappear now. He did not know why precisely she was so private but she was and it had become a matter of national security the Queen had made it so.

"Lads we must get to your mum quickly." Walter quietly began to move with them.

"Yes sir!" They nodded in perfect step with him. They knew why she was so upset. They knew all the reasons why she hid herself and them.

"You go ahead." Sir Irons ordered.

"Yes." Seras replied and she and Alucard began to follow Walter and the Spawn.

"Darling?" Lady Irons looked astonished.

"My dear the Countess is not to be filmed, photographed or recorded in anyway shape or form." She nodded. She did not understand but she knew it must be important.

* * *

"Michael was that her on the screen?" His eyes grew large and his smile larger, Anderson and the rest for the moment forgotten.

"Yes sir, I believe it was." The young man nodded as he reached for his cell phone.

"Get me a still frame from it!" The young man nodded dialing. "Now I have you my dear mystery." He chuckled. He then looked over he thought he saw movement from the party of Walter and crew but the lights had been dimmed so there was no way to be sure.

* * *

Blaze began to try to get out of the crush of people. _Oh no I was seen on the big screen. This cannot be happening. My Lads…_ She made it out of the stage area to the VIP section but now it was worse there were people all around. People were congratulating her she was trying to be polite but was beginning to feel ill and crushed by all of the people. Suddenly there was space around her and air to breathe.

* * *

Seras opened her pouch as they moved and grabbed out her com. She trusted Sir Irons but if they could not make that data disappear fast enough there could be trouble. She could feel it from Blaze. She called in the news and asked for action.

When they began to move Walter was in the lead. But they felt their mum's silent call. The Spawn now moved even faster. They must get to her and now. They must not worry her. They must protect her, their mum she who had protected them, now they were bigger dragons and would protect their treasure.

His Lady was upset and Walter knew it; he was having a hard time keeping up with them. Suddenly he was stooped cold in his tracks by two hands one on either shoulder. The lads kept going and got to her. "What the devil? Why are you stopping me?" he asked incredulous to Seras and Alucard.

"Look; the man with Zsophia and now the lads." Seras fairly hissed.

"Yes whom….. oh no, Anderson." Walter paled.

"Yes, Anderson." Alucard now fought for control the Judas Priest was with HIS Little Master. "We cannot be seen by him. We cannot make a move unless he does." Alucard's voice was flat. His senses alive.

"No! Maxwell is here too." Seras nearly growled. She could not believe it. There they were with Zsophia and the lads; she was caught between the desire to escape and the desire to kill and was bound to do nothing.

"Damn them! We need to be close but cannot be too close." Walter's voice went too clam too quickly The Angel of Death came to the front. "She has no idea how much danger she and the Lads are in. We cannot be there for fear of putting them in more." Walter could see only his lady's face and that not so well. He would wait for even a single sign from her. All he knew for sure was the sight of the Lads seemed to help. For now; the three could only watch.

* * *

"Padre? It is good to see you." It was a quasi lie she really was not happy about being stopped but she was glad for the space.

"An it is good to see ye as well lass…. Oh pardon, Countess. Ah let me introduce my superior, his name is Maxwell. Ah here are some stray lambs?" The lads came running to her side.

"Hum? No not lost but found these are my sons. Lads this is Father Anderson." She wondered where Walter was.

"Hello Sir." They said. "Mum sorry we got lost."

"It is alright Lads." She smiled and held them to her a moment. When she did release them they stood to either side of her. "I'm sorry Maxwell is your name?" She offered her hand to him. "Lads do also say hello to Father Maxwell." _I thought Walter was with them__, where is he_

"Greetings Sir." They watched the crowds carefully. Where had Sir Walter and the others gone?

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, a lovely family, Countess Ashton, Lords Ashton. I do want to complement you on this project and thank you for your support of the orphanage." Maxwell kissed her hand and smiled.

* * *

"Damn him." He swore under his breath. "How can Alucard let him get so close to her?"

"Do you want to move to see if we can get a better view of the Countess?" Now Michael worried more, Anderson stood between his master and what his master wanted. They could see the Lads but not the Countess. If his master lost it there would be no stopping him. Some distraction, some small movement might just help.

"No we wait." His plans thwarted. He could not risk it. He had lost track of Walter and Alucard. And now with Anderson so close he would have to likely abandon getting meet the Countess. He would study her from afar. _If only ….. There was a chance, still one chance, it was risky but risky was something __I do__ well if not too often._ Soon Blaze seemed to be excusing herself and to be looking around.

* * *

_"Walter where are you? I have the Lads they are safe. I __d__o__ not like this Maxwell __person in front h__e reminds __me__ of a used car salesman or a gigolo.__ I am excusing us where are you?"_

_"Good __I am glad you have them; __they took off like a shot. I have stopped moving. They can follow their tracks back to me. A __used car sales man__ eh?"_ Walter laughed. He looked at his companions and smiled. "She says that Maxwell reminds her of a used car salesman or a gigolo." Seras' eyes went wide and she dropped her jaw. She wanted to laugh out loud. She quickly covered her mouth. Alucard smirked then sniggered. "She is excusing them from their company then coming to find us."

"Maxwell as a gigolo eh? It fits." Alucard smirked again. "We tell them nothing about the men."

"What?" Both Walter and Seras questioned his reasoning.

_"If she does not know about them she will not act oddly around them. __S__he __may__ see them again. Remember Hellsing is__ now__ a very secret organization. They likely do not know she is the head of it. If anything they know Integra is out of prison and believe she is in charge still.__ If they realize Hellsing is operational which likely they do with the evidence we have seen. __ Besides it is not as if our Countess were friends with them. It is a onetime meeting like as not." _ The other two nodded.

/There they are!/ The Spawn pointed they had all waded into the crowd. Blaze looked until she saw him, Walter. The Spawn ran ahead of their mum. She had spotted Walter now she only saw him, she acknowledged other people as they crossed her path but her aim remained true to him. Suddenly she stopped confused. She looked over her left shoulder into the crowd.

/_Little One are you ok?/_ Alucard scanned the crowd waiting her answer as Walter made his way to her.

"Are you ok? What is it?" Walter asked he too scanned the crowd.

"Hum? Yes I am fine I just heard something odd is all. I likely heard wrong. Let's hurry and catch up with the Lads." When they were all together Alucard gave her a questioning look. "You know how it is when you are in a crowd and you overhear something?" They all nodded. "Well I passed by someone and thought I heard 'pardon Countess Dragon' that is all. A shade odd but considering my outfit I am not too surprised." She shrugged. "Earlier someone else made the joke that I was not the Countess Ashton but the Countess Dragon as well." Blaze laughed a shade embarrassed. She was telling this to the Dragon, suddenly she wished she had remained silent.

"I know what you mean. When we were on the way here I got separated from Alucard and was bumped by someone who said something similar to me. They referred to me as The Dragon's Lady." She smiled. "The jewelry is very striking; I have received compliments on it." As the ladies spoke Alucard looked interested but impassive he did draw closer to them now.

_"Alucard is there Danger?"_ Walter looked to all the world as if her were focused on what the women were saying.

_"I do not know. But I do not like this, something is amiss."_ He smiled down at Seras. "Lady Seras, will you walk with me?"

"Certainly Lord Alucard." Seras smiled. "Oh but wait a runner is coming."

"Shoo you two!" Blaze smiled. "Likely it is for me so go have some fun."

"Countess." Alucard bowed and took Seras with him off into the crowd. _"Walter stay with her if you can but I do not think we want to take the risk of Anderson seeing Seras and myself with her; you he may not recognize you two have not __Actually __met I believe. Also I want to do some looking about."_

_"Of course Alucard and you are right I do not believe he even noticed me that time in the museum. Do have some fun though Seras looks smashing."_ He then focused on the runner.

"Countess Ashton Her Royal Majesty needs for you to accompany me as there are some questions she is unable to answer. She has told me to assure you there will be no photographers in the area." He bowed.

"Thank you I will follow you. Walter if you and the Lads want to come with me you may; to but it is bound to be dull. If this is supposed to be my night why can I not do what I want?" She sighed.

"If you like or I can show the Lads the tour of the bridge. The latter keeping them more interested I believe." _"Not to mention out of trouble."_

"Likely you are right." Blaze smiled. "I will see you all later then, come to the royal box when it is done or call my cell phone. You two do not mind?"

"No Mum" "we like being" "with Sir Walter." "We promise we" "will not run off." They gave her proper bows she was still upset and they knew it.

"There now it is settled. I hope I will get a dance with you later Countess." Walter took and kissed her hand. Then he watched her go.

* * *

Alucard walked with Seras arm in arm. As they passed by people they would part for them. He enjoyed it all. They were an eye catching couple powerful, and enchanting. Even so he was on alert.

"Alucard?"

"Yes Seras?"

"We are being watched, are my eyes red or my fangs visible?" she would reach for her fan if needs be.

"No they are not." He smiled at her. "Seras people can feel us on a level they do not know. Not only are you beautiful, you are perfectly attired. More over you are allowing yourself to be who and what you really are." For the moment Alucard would allow himself to enjoy this. He could tell Anderson was below them by a floor. "Humans are attracted to us. Currently you are not just a No-Life-Queen my Seras you are The No-Life-Queen. None could resist you…. Not even me." He could feel the pull of her; she did not even know she did it, which made the pull stronger his delightful Hell kitten.

* * *

It had worked. He was just subtle enough he was there. He overheard the request to find the Countess. He smiled and just waited soon he would see her face to face. For now he watched the crowd as they moved around him. _How much easier it would be if I could work my way into Hellsing? I can likely enthrall her. I just need some time alone._ He mused then became serious. He could not believe his eyes. _What the hell are they doing here? How could they get in here?_ He knew they had to have a target nearby. He looked at his wine and sat it down. This risk just got worse. They used discretion with their actions but just in case he would drink no more. "Michael put down your wine glass. Drink no more."

"Yes sir."

Blaze arrived and curtsied to the Queen then began to answer questions. It seemed endless. Eventually she began to sense something she looked around. There was a Midian near; she drew closer to the Queen.

_Damn she sensed me._ He growled to himself. He retreated. "Michael we must leave. Now."

"Yes sir." They moved in some haste.

"Countess, is everything well?" The Queen asked quietly.

"I am not sure Majesty. Could you please retreat to the more secure area that was set up please?" She felt it retreating but still. "Best to be safe."

"I trust your assessment." The queen retreated to the designate safe zone.

_"Alucard Seras there is a Midian around. He breached the Royal area. I am with the Queen. Please do a sweep."_

_"Understood!"_ Both thought back. They nodded and split up. Now Alucard was in foul temper. His evening had been spoiled.

* * *

"Sir Walter?" The Spawn looked up at him.

"Yes Lads?" He blinked. He had been off in his own dreams, his lady at his side and the lads his own. He could not help it. He had over heard several comments on the handsome father and sons. He knew they referred to him and the Spawn. He loved it.

"When you marry our mum." "May we call you father?" They were looking steadily at Walter as they asked.

"Pardon me Lads?" He was sure he had misheard them he had to.

"When you marry our mum." "May we call you father?" They were looking just as steadily at him this time.

"What on earth prompted that question?" He asked astonished yet pleased. He even smiled.

"We know you" "will marry our mum." The shrugged.

"Yes Lads I would like that. Do you want me to marry her?"

"We are here with Sir Walter." "In stair well number 2." The lads looked at each other. "Understood." "Sir Walter please turn on your com." "Channel 3" Walter nodded and did as asked.

"Yes Angel here."

"'ey Wires get the Spawn to the foot of the stair. There is something going on and I am getting them out. Ange's orders." Pip's voice came through

"Understood. Lads this way." They nodded and all three moved quickly down the stair as people looked at them Walter smirked. "I said now was not the time for tag. Do slow down."

"We" "will" "Just catch" "us!" They taunted back moving quicker. People smiled at that and secretly moved to the side to help the poor father with unruly sons. All three had to stifle laughs. As they hit ground level they saw Pip.

"You made the good time." He laughed. He saw them together and saw it, the relationship between them all. "I'll look after de Deux sir." He also saw the people. "Your maman is gonna skin your hides! You want I should take them home while you go to your lady sir?"

"Oh man!" They said in mock disgust. Looking to all the world like they had been caught out.

"Yes thank you. Behave both of you or I'll have your hides when we get home!" Unable to stop himself he did get them by ruffling their hair one hand on each at the same time. The Spawn shot visual daggers at him.

"Oh ho you gonna pay for that." Pip laughed.

"Humm maybe." Walter laughed back. The Spawn went silently with Pip there were other geese around Walter was sure of it. _"Alucard what is going on?"_ Walter went in.

_"We have a Midian on the prowl and he has royal tastes."_ Alucard chuckled. _"How did you manage to so annoy the Spawn?"_

_"I ruffled their hair as a parting shot. I think Pip is right and I will pay for it later."_

_"Indeed you will best to hide in your workshop for a bit I think."_

_"Likely__How close did they get to the queen?"_

_"__I am unsure. But they got close enough to upset My Master."_

_"I see. I can sense where you two are and…. __Blast__… Anderson."_ Walter ducked around a corner just in time to miss him.

"Did you see Father Anderson, Sir Integra is at large again."

"Aye that I did. Tae Red Devil and his Whore are around here too."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Aye. So of you will pardon me…. I'm going hunting."

"Absolutely not! We cannot risk an incident here. We will however warn out other agents to be on the lookout for them." Maxwell looked to his side. "Father Renaldo please tend to that."

"Of course." The three men kept walking on.

_"Damn it! They did not spot me. But they do have other agents here and they are looking for you and Seras now.__" _He could feel Alucard growl.

_"Go to Zsophia I will get Seras and we can decide from there. I am not sensing any near here."_ Alucard was not amused.

_"Right Alucard I will…. Wait I sense one near." _ Walter followed his senses careful to hide. "No it can't be." He watched as the window finished closing and the limousine drove off. "He died years ago." _"IF it was one he is gone now."_

_"Understood. I think Seras and I may leave the party. We will be close on hand just __in case__."_

_"Understood." _ Walter walked back to the main party.

* * *

"My Lady Seras we must leave." Alucard came up smoothly behind her. He was happy when she did not startle visibly.

"Must we?" She looked crestfallen.

"Yes there are those who hunt you and me here. If we are seen it would cause problems."

"I see Lord Alucard you are of course correct then. I was hoping to dance some, but some other time." She smiled sadly.

"I think we can afford one dance My Lady." Her face lit up. _I must be going soft. But then again as Sir Irons said I choose to be defenseless against her and now. It is only one dance._ "Come Seras let us dance in the older styles."

"All right I think I remember these…" Seras was unsure but once they were on the dance floor the danced perfectly together and people noticed including some of the younger crowd who decided perhaps those dances did not have to be so boring, when the band saw them on the floor thy picked up the pace. Many of the older and 'stuffier' couples just smiled and kept up this was the pace they remembered from their youth or even faster. One of the older gentlemen suggested they go a jot faster, it surprised the band leader but his job was to comply and so they did. There were now more joining, Seras lost track of everyone and everything but the man in her arms. As the song ended there was much applause.

"If you lads and lasses keep up this pace you will get the good tips, and more business." The band leader chose to heed the words of the older gentleman.

Seras felt flushed after the dance and she smiled broadly behind her gloved hand. "I would have never expected that dance to be like that. You are an amazing dancer." She did not have to breathe yet she felt breathless.

"It used to be that these dances were the only acceptable way that a man could touch a woman in public. So they were always danced with fire so as the woman you wanted looked on you her blood was running hot through her veins." They had moved off the dance floor. He smile down at her and leaned over as he lowered his mouth to her neck she expected to feel his bite, when he kissed her she was surprised and a shade disappointed. He chuckled into her ear softly. "Was there something else you were expecting Seras? Something you were perhaps wanting My Dark Rose?" He spoke so low into her ear his voice thick, rich, intense, dark, and exotic. For a moment her knees gave sway and she nearly swooned. He smiled and pulled her closer smelling her.

"Alucard….." She gasped. "I….I…yes." She whispered and buried her face in his embrace.

"We need a more private area." Alucard's voice held excitement. He looked up and found one with when he saw the shadow he smiled, at time being able to manipulate shadows came in very handy. With one arm firmly around Seras's waist he guided her. People moved for them she was pale he looked serious she must be close to a faint. Soon they were to the shadow. Alucard scanned the area and confident they were unobserved he took her through the shadows off the bridge to a nearby park where it was grassy clear and cooler. "Seras…" he whispered. They were alone finally he would taste her blood again. His eyes glowed as he removed his spectacles. He nuzzled into her neck becoming drunk on her scent as his fangs grew out. He tasted her flesh first with his tongue then he pressed his fangs into her. She tasted even better now. Her still virgin blood was so much stronger in power he moaned delighting in the richness.

"Alucard…."Sears swooned in his arms.

"_So incredible My Seras!"_ He removed his fangs as he held her to him. He tasted her flesh again as he licked the wound closed and pulled away. Her blood running through his veins again her was intoxicated. He threw his head back as carefully licked his lips, teeth and fangs he would not lose even a single drop of her blood. "Seras."

Seras could not believe it her world was spinning now. He had asked her if there was something she wanted. There was and she had let it be known. He had guided her through the people then through the shadows to this bench. The feeling of him feeding from her was overwhelming; it was pleasure beyond any she had experienced. After she heard him say her name and she opened her eyes. He stared down at her with glowing inhuman eyes. She felt weak and shaking. "Alucard" was all she managed. She realized her own fangs had grown out and was surprised. He undid his collar and smiled at her as he pulled her to him. She could not believe it His scent was more than she could resist in her hunger. She sank her fangs into his flesh now his blood filled her mouth and she drank greedily.

Alucard groaned pulling her to him feeling her small body pressed to his as she fed from him again. As she did so he felt his desire for her growing more and more. Though he held her to himself more he did no more even as she released him.

"Alucard" She licked is wound closed then her own head fell back as she savored his blood refusing to lose a single drop. Now both pairs of eyes glowed brightly as they looked on one another their blood running hot through their veins. His desire for her was clear he willed himself to inaction. She saw it in his eyes. Now she knew; she saw what she wanted in his eyes. Even if they did this every night he would not force her any further. She knew he saw her as worth respect. That was what she wanted all along. "Alucard.." She leaned in and kissed him. He returned it with all the passion he had.

* * *

Now as Walter walked he was more careful more observant he was looking for the enemy. He reflected on who the enemy was now; before it had been the Undead and occasionally Iscariot. Now Walter realized the list was longer. His lady was in far more danger. The anonymity she demanded made more sense now. His mind was clearer. He reflected on how she did her own personal security. It made more sense. He also thought on the person she was. He wanted to surround her with people but that was not how she was. He took a breath and let it out. She was sure to drive him mad but he smiled it was what he so loved about her. He closed in on the royal box and saw her. She really did take his breath away. He entered calmly.

"Sir Dornez?" A man approached him, a royal runner.

"Yes."

"The Queen wishes to see you."

"Thank you." He went to the queen and bowed.

"Take Blaze from here now she is not well." The Queen ordered him quietly. He looked from the Queen to Blaze and saw the Queen was right Blaze was holding up well but something was wrong. Walter checked her out and saw what he did not want; a small rip in her dress and a small spot of blood. Both were almost too small to be seen by careful observance. This was his lady and with her he saw all. He nodded to his Queen.

"My Countess?" He smiled at her as she turned to respond now his heart stopped her eyes were glassy. "It is time to go." He leaned closer. "The Queen wants me to take you home and the Lads are already en route with Pip. Please let me steal you?" She smiled at him and nodded he offered his arm and she took it and after saying good night to the Queen they left to a couple of raised eyebrows. Once he got her in the car Walter sent out with his mind to Alucard and Seras. _"Our Lady has been attacked and I believe __poisoned__."_

Alucard and Seras growled. "Where are they?" She hissed.

_"Unknown who or where, I do not even know if our lady is aware. I have her in the car on the way home. Please inform doc."_ Seras and Alucard nodded.

"Evacuate the Queen!" Seras said into the head set as she fixed the earpiece. "Also evacuate the list. Have all the pertinent people checked for poison."

"Ma'am" Came over the head set. As she and Alucard stood.

"I will canvas the bridge with our people there." Alucard stepped back into a shadow. He would not leave it unless necessary. Seras nodded she stepped to the mansion.

"Doc." Seras said as she stepped from the shadows. He jumped up from his desk. "My apologies. It would appear the Boss has been poisoned." He nodded and went into action. He knew what to do.

* * *

Two hours later there was frustration all around. "So it was a compound poison?" Walter asked.

"Yes god knows how many people ingested part of it. The second part of it was injected it would not take much. Odds are whom ever did this will be pissed. If she were like everyone else she would be in trouble. There was a hallucinogenic, a neurotoxin, and several other nasty things in there. There will be a lot of bad hangovers. We will have to monitor to see what else." Doc shook his head. "She needs to sleep it off and when she wakes lots and lots of water to try and flush the rest out quickly." The three Vampires and Pip nodded. Doc left the room.

"They got too close." Alucard said to the walls.

"Yes they did. It is a good thing she generally scorns such events." Walter was beside himself.

"We need to figure out who could pull this off." Seras was running down who she knew. "I'm afraid we have a new player in this." She shook her head.

"Nothing more we can do tonight." Pip said as he got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed." In the back of his mind he ran down his own list of things to do and people to contact is necessary.


	26. Just Flocking About

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

- /is in Romanian/ _/projected thoughts in Romanian/_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

**Twins-speak**: They switch words phrases and sentences. When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching.

* * *

Just Flocking About

* * *

There was an unexpected thaw and the weather was more than pleasant for the beginning of April. It was a massive picnic,all of the Geese that were invited to return were there most of the crew as well. The Crew and The Geese mixed well, some of these men already knew each other. They had been in the same places. The Geese were at ninety both sides of the Crew were nearly two hundred. As Walter was walking amongst them he caught site of Bullet talking to one of the Geese.

"No way in hell **you** got **faster** and no **way** there is someone **faster** than **you**!" One of the Geese exclaimed. Bullet laughed.

"The speedier one is behind you." Walter was feeling cheeky, he let the man see him before he turned his head back to Bullet Walter was in front of him. "Son of a … !"

He jumped back. "How in the…"

"Natural talent for one." Walter dryly responded.

"I was tellin' ya my direct superior is faster than me. His call is Angel of Death. This is a friend of mine from **old **days older than the Geese, We called him..." The mercenary grabbed his mouth."

"**You** are **not** the only one with stories to tell! Call me Buddy." He let go of Bullets mouth. Walter was curious.

"The Angel of Death shouldn't you be dead by now you would be the age of my **grandfather**." Rena came up to the men.

"I am the **second** generation my uncle Walter Dornez died recently."

"He was a good man. I liked the old dog. His bite was **far worse** than his bar….k?" Bullet looked stunned.

Walter and the others turned. They understood why he reacted that way. "Oh my." _My Zsophia, where did that come from?_

"I ain't **never** seen BDU's fit like that." "Holy **who** is the Blonde?" "Man **where** did they get those?" "Pip and a couple of the others did it." "The kids look cute." Cute and damn lethal **she's** their mum." "You remember **her** work!" "Are either taken yet?" Were but a few of the comments that flew as the ladies and lads came out.

"Only Pip." Bullet shook his head. "Hey **is** she?"

"Yep." Buddy and Rena nodded "she **is** l'Ange."

"Whoa! No shite? Boss?" He shook his head obviously stunned. Walter was about to ask what but the Spawn had spotted him and were running up.

"Sir Walter!" "Look! Aren't they **wicked**?" " They have **hoards** of pockets!" "The over shirt has a place" "where we can pull our **guns**" "and also keep **spare** clips."

They were so excited Walter had to laugh. "Let me adjust your holsters." He shook his head. "Stand **still** Spawn." He laughed. The members of the Geese around them were shocked. Yes by the real 'looking' guns, the nickname, mostly it was that unless you knew better they looked like father and sons. The lads obviously attached to him.

"We have" "a clip in this pocket" "and a clip" "in this one!"

"Oh everyone you had **best** be loaded with paint! The Spawn **and** we are!" Seras said as she smiled wickedly.

"I wonder where they hid their guns." Bullet wondered aloud. "**OW! Damn!**" bright red paint erupted on Bullets shoulder. He turned. "Alucard it **is** a valid question." Alucard did not look happy in the least little bit.

"Angel **where** the devil did those outfits come from and **why** are they wearing them?" _Both look far too good in them for these men's eyes! _Alucard was very calm sounding. Buddy who was standing near by looked back and saw the Cassul. His eyebrows went up. "My Lady **insists** I use the **smaller** gun for these games of tag. Walter I have meant to ask you about possibly a new gun for these games."

"I actually had been thinking of it already. The two you carry are a bit much for others. I need to find one for me. My wires do not load with paint."

Alucard laughed. "You should do a modified shot gun for these games ones that match Vic's others."

"That **is** an interesting idea. Bullet, what think you about seeing if we can do modified versions of the Specialists weapons of choice? Yes Alucard **including** your Jackal." He looked at his protégée.

"We would **really** need to pull the power back I'm sorry you can play that rough but the rest of us **can't**." Walter nodded. "I think it would be feasible and they could still have the same weight." Walter was happy. Bullet was thinking it through.

"Maybe on Monday we can start the process we'll need to start with the old plans. I believe I know where my uncle had them stashed." The Spawn cheered. Alucard smirked.

"Wait not **only** are you getting faster, you create weapons? What **do** you guys do here and **how** do I sign on?" Buddy looked green with envy.

Walter laughed. Bullet shook his head. "I would bet that you will be another unit in our little mix of fun. **That** is for the commanders to work out **especially** Boss and Captain Bernadette. Until the ok comes down the pipe that is all you are going to get from me." Both Alucard and Walter were very happy with the young man and his answer. It was direct, honest and well spoken.

_"He is looking more and more like Specialist material Walter. Does he have to go through being a GC?"_

_"That I could not tell you Alucard, in the end it is Zsophia's call. I think it is a good question for the next meeting._

Alucard shot very quickly "**Oops** got the wrong area." Alucard had shot Pip in the back of the head. At that point Pip was speaking with Seras and was saying things that made her pink.

Walter, Bullet, Buddy, Alucard and The Spawn walked over to where Seras was. Pip was swearing in several languages.

"Alucard!" Seras growled. "You **know** better!" Her hands were on her hips. "You could have **really** hurt him!" Alucard smirked. _Mmmm feisty and with the way she looks in those modified BDU's…_

"My apologies on the shot."

"Eh is ok. If I get hurt bad I stay around and 'ave a **very** pretty nurse. No?" He smiled at Seras.

"Maybe." She smiled sweetly. Bullet contemplated ducking for cover; seeing his friend, Buddy thought about it to. Alucard smiled a very predatory smile looking first at HIS Dark Queen, then at this Pip.

"My what big teeth **you** got." He laughed. "I seen 'gators wiz **smaller** teeth and **friendlier** smiles." He laughed again. "What ze?"

Walter had done an about face and sent his wires flying. The place went silent. Walter had Boss in his wires.

"You sir are **very** fast." She used the teasing tone she always used.

"Only when I **want** to be miss." He smirked. "If you would be so kind?"

"Of course it's **my** skin. I'd like to keep it in **one** piece."

"As would I." Walter smiled rather pleased with him self _she is going to throw me or rather, try to, I go left._

Everybody was surprised. None had seen anything like this between them. Rumors yes, but nothing like this. They were being playful not all business. If any one had wondered if there was chemistry between them they knew it now the air was electric.

Pip was ready to go. This meant that all of the mercenaries were ready for a fight. Some knew what her ex-husband was like. This looked a little too much like it. Pip watched and waited. If he shot this man in the head it was all over. That could really piss her off. The tension was thick. Many of the Geese knew that those wires and the man who wielded them were lethal.

Alucard sensed it all and knew the danger. He personally would kill Pip first. He also knew it would be a blood-bath that he would survive. He would see to it His Little One and Spawn did as well to the best of his ability. His best was damn impressive he laid his hands on the Spawn and prepared as well.

Blaze was oblivious. When she got to Walter she looked like a predator, last time she threw him this time he was expecting it, he side stepped and then hit the ground. He blinked and chuckled.

"I could see what you were going to do in your eyes." She smiled at him. "**You** are thinking of being **cheeky**."

"Yes actually **I am**."

"Boss! Boss! Site X mixed!" A runner came out.

"Let's go! Talon GC." Zsophia yelled as she smiled. She was looking forward to this being in the field again and she felt as though she had just escaped something. She already felt fine after the poisoning.

"Teams nine, ten H! Are we loading the bike? Transport G or F?" A woman came running up putting a com in her ear.

"Yes and I'm flying. Fire it up!"

Jolene came out smoothly with Blaze's rig and coat. First she handed Blaze the rig. "I did not expect that you were planning on changing." She smiled as Walter helped Blaze into her rig.

"Mum give us your gun." She did. Then slipped on the coat and smiled at the boys.

"Mon Dieu **zat's** an **arsenal**. Where you goin'?" Pips eye was big.

"Wanna hitch a ride? See what I'm **up** to?"

"Damn strait." The metal stirrup hit down. Pip jumped.

"Just copy me." Pip nodded.

"Don't get shot." The boys said in unison.

"Madness!!" Her eyes danced.

* * *

Everyone were coming back in. Walter looked for Blaze as always. The helicopter came in and he smiled. She came in talking with that Pip. Of him Walter did not know what to think. Then Walter never had a high regard for mercenaries.

"How did things go?" Walter gave His Lady the once over making sure she was ok.

"Pas mal. I need a few bandages and cleaning stuff. I'm fine." She accepted her PDA and began looking at the information as it was relayed in.

"Ange, zis is one serious operation you got goin' on 'ere. You always went for ze best you could get your 'ands on at ze time."

"How are you Pip? No serious injuries I hope." Seras smiled at him.

"If I say yes can I steal a kiss?" Pip smiled charmingly.

"Umm, no." Seras said.

"Quel dommage." Pip sighed. "Zen I am bumped an bruised like 'er" He nodded at Blaze. "What do I call you now?"

"As you are a commander, Blaze" Walter simply said.

"Call me Zsophia the rest of the time. Or if it's something else I'll warn you."

"Zo not..mummffmmf?" Blaze covered his mouth.

"No!"

* * *

Michael was white. "A narcotic, and ……?" He swallowed then looked up at his employer. "My good lord… how did you know?" He held the lab results in his hands they were fairly shaking.

"I saw them there. Look at the report again there were a few things missing…. It was a compound poison… they specialize in them. They wanted their target bad. I wonder who it was." He walked around the desk and smiled at his young assistant. "I have no desire to lose you Michael. You are becoming dear to me."

"Thank you sir." Michael was pleased in spite of himself. "I almost would prefer it was a nasty hangover from too much alcohol." He shook his head. "Sir who are 'They'?"

"I would not allow you to over drink with me." He considered. "You have a young active searching mind. 'They' are a very old family of sorts." He looked at Michael very closely. "What would you say if I decided I wanted to feed from you?" This was a line they had not crossed. Michael did not know how few people he asked; usually he just took what he wanted.

"Sir?" Michael blinked. He had been told this would not be a requirement of him once he discovered his employer's secret. He still was not sure the discovery had been the accident it had appeared at the time. "Towards what end if I may ask?"

"Hum maybe just to sate my hunger? Or perhaps because I want to taste you Michael?" He was impressed the young man did not flinch, he smiled and fangs showed he looked at his young assistant like lunch. "Are you frightened Michael?"

"Curious as to why do this now is more like it Sir." _Why play this game with me here now? If he wanted to he could just take whatever he wanted. I do need to be careful though._ "I am very aware of what you are capable of; or rather what you have let me see. My fear of you has passed. I have a great deal of respect but no fear. You will do what you will, I am powerless against your capabilities and I know it." Michael knew he was being tested he could only hope he passed.

"You are intelligent and your response is smooth just as I expect." He nodded to Michael. "I do want to feed from you. I have my reasons. So will you allow it? I am actually giving you the choice, if you say no, I will not do so." He meant it too; he wanted to feed from a willing Michael. The question was whether or not the young man was ready.

"Very well Sir." Michael said as he stood and removed his jacket, then his tie. "Yes."

"I am so glad you said yes." _Someday you will make a very good No-Life-King, a real one not just a freak._

* * *

After all was said and done taking care of after battle things Blaze, Walter, Seras and Pip went up to the apartment. They met Alucard there. The Spawn slept.

"So Pip what **do** you think?" Blaze walked in went to the bar after going in and kissing the sleeping lads poured a drink and handed it to Pip. It seemed too comfortable for the men's taste.

"Ange, **zis** is ze **big** fan food!" He took a big drink looked about to say something then looked at the glass. "Merde! **Where** in ze 'ell did **you** get **zis**?" He took another smaller drink, now obviously enjoying it. "Last time I 'ad zis was … Brazil? 'onduras?" He forgot the blood that was splattered over him.

"Havana." She shook her head and laughed. "We landed there after the Mexico **cluster**." She looked displeased as did Pip. "Your birthday party at that dive bar." Now she laughed, she needed to clean up but somehow she did not care.

"I 'ope zey learned somezing from **zat**!" He laughed. "both from ze cluster and ze party!" He laughed Blaze just shrugged and went back over to the bar and grabbed the bottle and brought it to him. "You are ze **Ange de Pitié** 'er self!" He grinned, Blaze snorted, Walter, Alucard, and Seras were all curious.

"The Angel of **Mercy**?" Alucard raised an eyebrow. Pip had said he was looking for Mercy when they arrived.

"Oui **zat** is what we took to callin' 'er it fit **too** well. 'er, she made **many** cry out for mercy. Sometimes ze got it other times…." He laughed. "She also showed 'mercy' to 

a few." He snickered. "At ze point of 'er knife." his laugh then became a shade colder. "Zen zere were some of 'er more **delicate** mercies." By the look on his face and tone of his voice they knew there was nothing sexual in that statement. They all looked at Blaze she shrugged.

"Angel of Death with the Angel of Mercy, how very interesting." Alucard smirked. "Pip I think we are going to **enjoy** talking to you; you have stories of Our Zsophia that are new and interesting. You **might** help us explain a few things."

Seras was happy it looked like Alucard and Pip might just get along. That would make life easier.

"Oui zat I **do**! So all of **zat** fun tonight?" He was not drunk though he had been steadily drinking. "Zat was an appetizer?"

"Oui. That was an appetizer at the **kids** table." All looked at her.

"Sacré. Ange. **Three** sides?" he had put down his glass.

"Oui. I am not able to go down for the whole party. I **am** however planning at least a short trip."

"**What**?" Walter, Alucard, and Seras looked at her.

"I **cannot** be there for all of the war I will go in to provide … Mercy?" She looked at Pip. "Egypt will be a **serious** cluster." She sighed

"Wait! Egypt? Walter demanded.

"I got a message, three sides, tribes **and** others. Pip and Ze Geese are going down." Blaze shrugged. "I **need** intelligence I can **trust**. There are too many down there that are … questionable … sources from the past … many that I would prefer **not** to resurrect." Her voice trailed off. She stood quietly staring, none liked this not at all.Pip stood filled the glass walked over and handed it to her. Everyone knew she would smile and say no. She never drank hard alcohol no one had ever even seen her more than sip at any thing faintly alcoholic. She took the glass and downed it in two gulps.

"That kicks." She breathed and shook her head.

"Zat it does Chère. So part of our job is to make it so **you** **don'** gotta go." Pip stated.

"No **your** job is to support the tribe and keep your eyes **open** and let me know **what** the hell is going on. So I can figure out the score card and be efficient in my trip. And **keep** from getting your **arse** shot off." She cocked her head at him.

"Chère. As easily as **you** swallow zat, you need to **not** be zere." He pointed at the glass. "I would wager tout le monde agrees by ze look of shock on their faces. Zay ain' **never** seen you drink, 'ave zey." He just looked at her. "I din' think so. Count Ashton look after you. 'E got you away from all of dis crazy. Why you back?"

"Ah now for the secret **they** know and **you** don't." She stepped away from everyone. Pip was watching very carefully as was Alucard; but Alucard was watching the young mercenary. Blaze closed her eyes and looked down when she looked up Pip was clearly startled.

"Je vu. So what now?" She turned on the glow. "Sacré. Merde, Ange 'ow in **ze** 'ell?" She pulled back the glow. He went and filled the glass again, then gave it to Blaze.

"We have **not** a Scooby. I also need intelligence on a project or something called Incognito down Egypt. The information **must** come back **hand delivered** so I can trust it. They all know more about it than I." she took the drink. "Trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?"

"No way! Zat's '**is** fun. I'm neither drunk nor stupidI **like** my body in **one** piece!" He laughed. "So we get Ze Geese in with your men so they get ze general idea. Quick magic et nasties 101 then we go n'est pas?"

"Oui" She nodded. "Vic is in charge of teams, deployments and the like. You will work with her for that. Angel is who you deal with for the other."

Pip smiled "Yes Countess." He gave her a deep bow. "Eh **they** got ze questions on me and ze Geese got 'em **for** me."

"So you are taking it?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Oui. What? Zere is **zat** look; **you** got some plan."

"First as nasty as this is I'll be paying more." She held up her hand as he began to object. "Listen, the other is **weed** them out in Egypt **and** here if needs. Like I said Ze Geese **always** have a nest here. I have **plenty** of work for you. Think on it. Bon Nuit."

Pip laughed. "Bon **Nuit**!

"We'll get some of the fundamentals for you now." Seras smiled.

"Pip take **that** with you." She pointed to the bottle. He smiled and did. Blaze got her self some water to drink. She then looked at the men facing her "I am sure the two of you have all kinds of questions." She held up her hand "You know me well enough I **hope**, to know I **will** answer your questions truthfully. Make **sure** you want the answers first."

"Rather. How long **did** you travel with them?" _What did you do with them?_ Walter was more than a tad curious.

Blaze took a deep breath. "Three years? Yes that **seems** about right. Never had me pegged for a merc?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Actually I had begun to **wonder** with how the Crew listened and they were so highly trained they looked as if they weren't. My Lady I do not think that there is much that would **surprise **me."

* * *

"So **what** have we got **going** on here?" Buddy asked Pip as he returned.

"**Big** major fan food. Not 'ere, **Egypt**." He set down the bottle.

"So why not **send** some of there **own**?" Another of the Geese asked.

"Because zey got **merde** 'appening to." Pip looked around. "I'll tell you **all** now, zis will be **bigger** and **nastier** than we have **ever** see. What **I see** tonight is **crazy** **weird**, an' from what she say it is an appetizer from ze kiddy table." He shook his head. "Ze ones 'ere are 'ardcore and we gotta be too."

"What about '**Walter** the Wire man?'"

"Je ne sais pas. She only got eyes for 'im. At least I think it is 'im. He seem to love 'er too. When 'e got 'er in 'is wires today I saw ze look in 'er eye. She look like she would when she was about to show some one 'er own **special** brand of 'mercy'." Many laughed. Usually it meant a quick death.

"Were **going** to be keeping a close eye **right**? I mean just to **make** sure. All the Crew were shocked that it 'finally happened' but still." Buddy shrugged. "She hasn't spoken to **anyone** here about **things**."

"Oh oui! We **watch** **very** close! We got ourselves a new nest for time. We keep trainin' and start fightin' wi' zem as well pickin' up **specialized** knowledge. Think 'bout it. I'm goin' to bed. Neeeever dull around 'er!" The Geese who knew Blaze all to well, nodded.

"Shower first Pip." Rena laughed after him.

* * *

Her smile said positive things in his mind. Walter got up and moved to her; leaning over he enjoyed her scent combined with the blood. He licked some blood from her cheek now he wanted more. If she and Pip had been lovers he cared not now. It was over and Pip knew it. Walter smiled._** My**__ main question is can I __**have**__ you __**tonight? **_Walter was still thinking loud. He had slipped his arm behind and around Blaze. With his other hand he turned and tipped her face to him, and then he kissed her. As always it was electric. The Tequila was an enjoyable taste. His hands roamed her slightly. She shivered.

"I think that either you two should wander off or I should." Alucard smiled. "I am perfectly comfortable here." He lay back on the sofa.

"Thank you Alucard." Walter ran his hand down her side "Come with me." She looked up at him.

"I can't." Walter raised both eyebrows, Alucard wanted to smack her good on her arse. "Not with the boys here, not now. If they **wake** and I am **not** **here** it would be bad. They went to sleep with me gone. After the bridge…"

Walter was irritated. He was angry even. Unfortunately he could see her logic. It was a mother's logic which won out over all else. "I will accept that **until** the lads go **back** to **school** in what **four** days?"

"Yes Walter, thank you very much for understanding, or at least pretending to." She smiled at him. Walter went. She stared at the door.

/Zsophia, I want to warn you of something./ Alucard stood. _Now I move._

/What is that My Dragon?_/ Walter, my Angel I am so sorry…._

/I was **not** in jest at the party.You are very desirable so innocent yet not, both woman and girl, shy and strong. You **do** excite me. I excite you as well./ Blaze's eyes got large. He smiled enough to show his fangs. /Perhaps our Captain Bernadette did not mean Walter but me?/

/Vlad you are **not** acting your self./ _Yes he is. You have seen this before. _ She backed up a few steps. /So when will you abscond with **Seras**?/ Suddenly it was harder to breathe. _Oh no not now. No memories now._

/Oh but I am, **acting** myself, more so than I have been concerning you. If things between you and Walter are **not** settled as **he** wants, **soon** I will make you **mine**./ He stalked her.

_Am I not already his? Stop it no I'm not._

**/You** are beautiful, wealthy, powerful, sensual, bloodthirsty, and **all** I have already said and **more**. We speak the same language, **literally**. You are a challenge, a difficult one but** not **impossible. You will **not** be able to stop **me** with words as easily as you do with Walter./ He was right in front of her, confronting her. _She __**is**__ excited. She does not fear me. Her eyes, those green eyes._

_Oh lord he __**is**__ serious. Has he gone mad? Or have I? _/What about **Seras**? Isn't **she** yours? Why not do as you say to **her**?/ Blaze looked very evenly at Alucard. _I must be strong in this._ **/Vlad**, My Dragon, **you** are also under the impression that **I** would **ever** let this happen. **I would not**! Let me make that very clear here and now. I would never betray Seras in that or any manner./ _I am not her! I cannot have My Dragon, My Prince like that. I love Walter My Angel. _Her voice was strong; Alucard could feel her nervousness and smelled her excitement. He smiled.

_She __**knows**__ how serious I am. She does not know what to do when a strong persistent man shows interest in her. It shows with Walter and me. I was also correct, she __**is**__ attracted to __**me**__; she will __**only**__ abide a __**very strong**__ mate. Perhaps I need not wait? _He shook his head. _What is it? Her and I so close it is right and wrong at the same time? _Alucard stroked her cheek. /As you say Zsophia my **Dark** Lady./ She looked at him questioningly. He laughed. /Zsophia perhaps we are **meant** to be together. Already we have been **bound** together. Look at us we **are** very similar./

_Some would make the case that we are __**too**__ similar My Dragon. He is so close. _

/We understand one another **very** well./ Alucard walked around her. She shivered. /Make **no** mistake if I decide to, **I** **will** seduce you. I **know** about your scars and **much** more./

_/ No! He can't know!/_

/I can picture you naked before me./ This he said in low tones in her ear. He was touching, stroking her pendant. _ Cannot know what? _Blaze blushed. /I will speak to Walter and Seras as well. That way **everyone** will stand warned. He chuckled. Very soon Good night **My **Master./ Then Alucard was gone as well. _Check My Master. Perhaps checkmate?_

"What in the bloody hell? He **cannot** be serious. He **wouldn't** do that. I could never, I am not …. I swore…. He cannot know. He hasn't been in my mind." Blaze did not believe her own words. She went to her bar and poured herself a large shot of Vodka. "I **will not** allow this to happen. I am not …." She swallowed it.

_You swore what? You are not who or what? What do you hide? What happened in the village? What can I not know? What is the meaning of that pendant? Why can't I picture it? Why can't I shake the feeling of wrongness yet rightness of us being together? _Aggravated Alucard went into his apartment and smirked. "Hello Walter. What can I do for you?"

"Alucard **we** need to talk." Walters's voice was calm and serious. Alucard went and got the decanter and two goblets.

"Yes my friend **that** we do, that **we do**."

* * *

Back in his room Walter was in shock. He knew that Alucard was deadly serious. "Zsophia we **must** work this out. We **love** one another. Alucard, if he chooses **can** turn that away." Walter sat on his bed stunned. "Not even you could **resist** him." Walter knew that Alucard would give them only a small time. "Well I know he sees me as a friend, and **worth** his respect. If he did not he would **not** have warned me. Beloved we **must** work this out. I **cannot** lose you. Your power, everything about you attracts him **too** much. But then it does me as well." He smiled. More of the butler faded.

* * *

"Oh my…. He'll do it. He'll go after her for real." Pictures of her friend and Alucard flashed before Seras' eyes, she growled.

_Seras we need to speak now.' Alucard said as he walked in. _

"I still cannot believe it. Actually yes I can." Now there were memories of Alucard and her alone. She remembered him on the floor in front of the fire, his hand held up to her. The kisses they had shared to annoy Integra and the others. _ And there is that night with the bridge as we fed from one another. _

"Zsophia and Walter will work things out. They have to." Seras paced around the deep rose colored rug in her bed chamber. "Damn it! How dare he?" Seras then realized something seemed odd about her memories. She worked to figure it out but could not.

* * *

Alucard grinned. Seras hit much harder. This time he hit back. She was shocked. _No My Police Girl things will not be unanswered now. I want you. I do believe I have made it clear._ He smirked and went to his coffin. /I do believe I will be using that bed very soon./ He shook his head. What was it about His Master? He was drawn to her but the idea of them in bed as lovers seemed wrong. Was it just his feelings for Seras? Her he wanted in that bed with no doubt. He hoped he was going about this the right way. Walter and His Little Dragoness must be together.

* * *


	27. Snakes and Horses

do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__sent or projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

**Twins-speak**: They switch words phrases and sentences. When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching.

* * *

**Snakes and Horses**

* * *

Walter walked into an old favorite haunt of his. There would be a private room made open to them he knew. Finally he and Irons would meet face to face and alone. Ostensibly this meeting was to discuss the attack on the night of the bridge opening; however Walter was prepared for a full grilling Irons was suspicious. It amused Walter in truth. Blaze had left it to him to decide how much to tell Sir Irons at this point though she rathered it not be done in such a public setting. This he understood and they had decided that Walter would deliver an invitation to lunch at the house for Sir Irons.

"Ah Young Sir Walter." Sir Irons greeted him affably.

"Sir Irons." Walter smiled and the two men shook hands. _Dear lord do not let my amusement show. I know every trick you have old friend._ "It is a pleasure to see you again sir."

"And you as well. Please come in and sir down. Perhaps not the trendiest of spots to meet, but it has its amenities." Sir Irons gestured for the young Walter to join him in the private conference room. _You have his look, his stance, his voice inflection. Even his record of service from what little I have been able to dig up on you. You are as a modern younger him how is it you have been so well hidden? Even Hellsing had no record of you. I know the queen has been very involved in you but why?_ "Cognac?" That the young Walter did not remove his spectacles was suspicious to him.

"Thank you yes. It sounds perfect just now." Walter settled into a chair he had not occupied in years. The briefest of smiles played across his lips. "I believe we are here to discuss the incident at the bridge Sir Irons? I have all the facts with me here." Walter removed his spectacles, and then pulled out his PDA as he put the spectacles in his waistcoat.

"Humph! What happened to regular files made of paper?" Sir Irons shook his head as he sat and observed the young man.

"I am afraid sir that the general amount of paper drives My Lady to distraction, which is why we have gone electronic. A copy of it can be faxed to this room over a secured line, if you like." Walter wanted to kick himself.

"No the line here is not likely to be up to her standards." Sir Irons shook his head. A knock at the door quieted them both. Their Cognac were brought in and served as well as a pair of Cigars. Walter smiled. Some things really never did change. They took their drinks and sipped them as the servers left. Sir Irons watched and waited for the young man to go for the cigar when he did not Sir Irons was even more suspicious, his eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly. "So do tell."

"Of course sir." Walter nodded. He was aware of Sir Irons' movements he wondered what it was he had done to set the man's suspicions to work. "The attack at the bridge is being handled by the anti-terrorist part of the organization. Who the specific targets are is still not completely known. They used a compound poison we believe. Different parts delivered at different points throughout the festivities. Those least effected were not at the night's gala. Those who were at the evening's festivities were more impacted. Those who attended all of it were the most. Those who were there all the time but that remain for all practical purposes unaffected are those in the royal box. The royal family was defiantly not a target. And for the record the Countess Ashton wishes to send her gratitude again to yourself and the other members of the Round Table for their handling of this situation and it's being kept mum."

"It is part of our job." Sir Irons nodded. "So what do we know about the group that did this?"

"Regrettably, not much. We are still in the stage of gathering possible suspects. No one has attempted to claim responsibility for this action. I must say that has a few concerned."

"I am sure. We have been watching for someone to try claiming responsibility as well. Rather abnormal behavior."

"Indeed. But there were no apparent fatalities stemming from this action. Most have recovered a few cases that are still under treatment seemed to have also suffered from a case of food poisoning. That restaurant is actually being shut down, seems they had a history and they had bad timing."

"And they were overpriced." Sir Irons commented dryly. "Happily I convinced my lady to go for Italian that night." He smiled. "It would seem all is in order. If you would have that report sent over to me? We are all lucky your group discovered things when they did. Or it would have been far worse. They were targeting those in the VIP area."

"Yes they were." Walter sighed. Both men as if on cue reached for the cigars. _Damn it._

"So my fine doppelganger will you explain?" Sir Irons smiled as he prepared his cigar. "You are by far too much Walter." He was also ready to attack he was in extreme danger and he knew it. His blood pumped like it had not in years. This 'Walter Jr.' wore black gloves like Walter Sr. Sir Irons had never seen these gloves spew wires but he was sure they could. Even in the situation with those cursed Valentine brothers he had been safer. Now he was on the front line and alone.

"I will explain only to a small degree here." Walter could hear it the thudding of Sir Irons heart, he could sense the rush of adrenalin. It actually made him hungry. He sat back in his chair and prepared his own cigar then lit it slowly. "You have no need to worry about me I will not attack you. I expected you would figure things out. I was foolish to not be more careful here, habits and all. I was far too comfortable I expect; the routine of it all. Yes your suspicion is correct as to my personage. The how's and why's will need to wait for another location. My Lady wishes me to extend a lunch invitation to you, to join her in a few days at the estate." He enjoyed the scent and taste of his cigar.

"I will of course accept then." Sir Irons lit his own cigar and looked on the man before him. What was he now? "Yes you fell into the routine far too easily, of course if it were any but me you would likely have gotten away with it. Are you … following in Alucard's footsteps so to speak?"

"So to speak." Walter smiled and allowed a small amount of fang to be seen. "So what other bits of information do you want? Let's be more candid shall we?"

"Indeed…. Explain about the 'Spawn'?" Sir Irons looked hard at Walter. "I do want the main why though."

"Fair enough. I did it because Her Royal Majesty asked it of me." Sir Iron looked aghast. "There is a long explanation behind it. But as to the Spawn what explanation is needed?" He felt protective of them.

"The name for one and they are ...odd."

"Yes I guess they are somewhat less so than Integra at their age. They as twins seem odder than most. The name Spawn…" Walter laughed. "It is a jibe that back fired on Alucard actually." Sir Irons cocked his eyebrow. "He called them the spawn of my lady intending to ruffle their feathers. They decided they liked the name instead. They called him Uncle Alucard in return."

"Good Lord!" Sir Irons began to cough on his cigar. Walter amused helped Sir Irons clear the smoke and saved the cigar. "They called him Uncle Alucard?" He drank his Cognac.

"And do to this day in private." Walter smiled cheekily as he handed Irons his cigar back.

"Damn that cheeky smile." Sir Irons laughed. "There is concern that Alucard is in control over there… his appearance at the bridge stunned many... including me."

"I suppose it could give that appearance. It is true the culture is different now. But make no mistake My Lady is in control. Alucard respects her on a level he has never respected any other of his masters. In truth my respect for her is higher that I can explain. We have seen her in the field going toe to toe with vampires, freaks, ghouls and humans. She is a fierce warrior, she could likely kill Seras and I with little problem." Sir Irons looked shocked. Walter merely nodded. "I heard her threaten to hang draw and quarter Alucard once. Both he and I were certain then and now she would do it. She is in many ways tougher than the Helsings."

"I see." Sir Irons drank his Cognac and enjoyed his cigar. "What more about her?" Both men knew that was a fishing lure loaded with explosives.

"Not much. I presume you have read her file?" Sir Irons nodded. "There is little more I can add just now. Though did you know that Andrew Ashton hired mercenaries on a regular basis; regular enough to be on a first name basis with them? The staff knows them as well." Sir Irons shook his head.

"I had not a clue. But Ashton was always a bit odd. She is recorded as being of his family line. Though many have doubts to the veracity of that. He had no other heirs to speak of. I think some might be looking to see if they can find any." Sir Irons relaxed. He and Walter had spoken like this often when Integra was young and 'in charge' of Hellsing. But this countess was no child; he knew Walter at least had designs on the woman. "Not all are charmed by her you realize. She has become too powerful too quickly. She seems to answer to the Round Table but we really do not know. She seems changed some as well." This caught Walter's attention.

"Does she?" He grew quiet and introspective. Sir Irons watched him as he was thinking over things. "Yes she has. Part of it is my fault. I was less than honest with her." 

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It was a foolish mistake that has cost me her trust; I can only hope I have rebuilt it." He sighed.

"She is part of the reason for this change in you, old friend."

"No it began before I even knew of her existence. I …. Dash it all. Is this as secure as it always has been?" Walter looked annoyed.

"Yes." Sir Irons nodded. "It is."

"Good enough." Walter stood took a breath and explained it all to Irons as he paced around the room. He sighed at the end, sat, and relit his cigar.

"Good lord Walter. You are the immortal John Bull now. You have my respect; I could never make the choice you did." Sir Irons nearly whispered in awe.

"If I had a mortal Lady then as you do I could not have either." Walter drank his Cognac.

"You love her."

"Yes old friend I do." Walter shook his head. "One more thing that is to go no further is a partial explanation as to why she so loathes lies." He took a breath and closed his eyes, the very thought of what he was about to say caused him pain. "Her former husband was extremely abusive; physically, mentally and emotionally so." He swallowed and opened his eyes his rage showed in them.

"My word…. But from what you have said of her abilities…."

"My lady was raised in a culture far older than the American one or even ours. Where she was raised from what I understand to not submit to her husband would have brought unimaginable shame to her, her family, her people. On that I will say no more. I frankly prefer we change the subject entirely. I told you to give credence to the warning to always be honest with her. She loved me before the lie. Now it is the lie that separates us." The rage in Walter's eyes became a deep sadness.

"I received a similar warning from Our Queen after the Countess' first Round Table." Sir Irons rolled his eyes. "Seeing you step behind the chair to hide your laugh was most amusing." Both men smirked. "She played us all for fools." He shook his head. "But she never once lied. Take comfort Walter. I have seen the way she looks at you, your loyalty to her is obvious you will win your lady. I know you too well; you always get the lady you want. I am glad you found on for more than just your bed. You will gain sons as well. The day of the gala you did look like the idealized British family."

"Indeed she is for more than that. And the lads are amazing." The men toasted 'the British Family' and enjoyed the rest of their time. Until Sir Irons laughingly reminded Walter that at least one of them was still an old man. Walter smiled and saw Sir Irons to his car. After watching his friend go Walter opted to walk home and called to have his car collected. He hunted and fed then he just hunted those that needed removing.

* * *

"You are in a mood tonight Angel." Alucard said from a shadow.

"Feeling my immortality." Walter smiled. "I had a conference with Irons." Walter leaned against a wall and looked to the stars. "I realized more the difference between him and me. My old friend will die and I won't for one." Walter shook his head.

"That is but one difference My Angel of Death." Alucard cocked his eyebrow. "You are no longer human, get over it. You of all people should know what comes with the choice you made and suffered with to become what you are now. Do not start you back slide into that incessant annoying whining Seras so recently stopped. You I will kill for it." Alucard was not in jest and Walter knew it. He shook his head.

"Honestly Alucard it made me think of another that will die someday, someone whom we will all lose." Alucard looked at Walter curious. "Our Lady, she is mortal and will die. We will lose her." Alucard frowned.

"So be it. As you say she is mortal. She is a hell of a fighter so it will not be soon." Alucard shrugged. He had not thought on this. She had the air of an immortal not the air of one tied to the rules of mortality. "Come with me there is work still to do this night. I have located a meeting house of sorts for the freaks, they seem to be organizing. We should check it out." Walter nodded and they went.

* * *

Two days later all of the major details of how the Geese would be rotated in with the rest of the crew were ironed out. As more than a few of the Geese and Crew knew one another they were paired up in a buddy system. Walter, Seras, Alucard, and Pip now looked at ironing out the finer details. Blaze was rarely about she was playing catch up having been busy with the site. Specifically they were figuring out how to deal with the distribution of information.

"There is not a whole lot here on this whole Incognito issue. It is a good 'what to look for' list." Rena was shaking her head she knew that investigations really were not their thing.

"I realize that. That is one reason to have you looking into things down there." Walter sighed. Then he took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes.

"I didn't think that your kind could be up and about in the day, going up in smoke with the sun and all." She gasped when Walter looked at her. "Wow your eyes."

"I apologize. We can be up and around. It is not our preferred time. Hence my being a tad tired. I am sorry to shock you with the eyes. I'll put my glasses back on." _Hm more tired than I thought. Rarely do I have them red in front of outsiders_

"I'll be ok. Actually I have seen someone's eyes go like that briefly before. I **always** beat feet out of the area as **fast** as I could! I may stare a bit but if you can handle that…"

"I can handle that. Rena I need to ask you some important questions. **Who** did you see with eyes like this? **Where** were they? What was going on? We are trying to gather information on people like that. It is in connection with the investigation." Walter was using the 'butler' voice the one that always got the information.

"It could **not** have anything to do with this. It was several years ago." Rena smiled. "So there is no relevance."

"Who was this?" Walter was fairly sure he knew but he needed her to say it.

"Ummm. I don't know what to say. It really is **their** business. I don't think they ever even knew that it happened." Rena was worried. Pip was likely to have her hide now.

"Very well, I am certain I know who it was; Blaze." Walter took some time. He hoped she would confirm or deny things. "Anyway I have been thinking that as Investigations is not a normal aspect of you operations, we might send an investigative team in with your men to specifically deal with this; they will also be **fully** combat trained of course. How open do you think Pip will be to that idea?"

* * *

Walter was pacing. He did not know what to do next. He had not received conformation of his idea. _**What**__ in the bloody hell could this mean? 'Actually I have seen someone's eyes go like that briefly before. I __**always**__ beat feet out of the area.' Rena's comment of: 'It really is __**their**__ business. I don't think they ever even knew that it _

_happened.'_ _How could she not be aware of it?_ Walter shook his head. The boys were coming into the room.

"What's wrong?" "Sir Walter?" Both of the Spawn looked up at him.

"It is odd information that makes **no** sense at all. But if true, makes things **far** stranger and more serious. What is going on with you two?"

"We **know** something is up with You, Mum, Uncle Alucard, and Auntie Seras." "We don't understand what it is but **we know** that it could be bad in the end."

"You are correct on each count. I am not going to give you more information than that because it is **not** for young ears. You must trust **us** to work this out." He sighed. "No one wants this to end badly." He had gone down to one knee. It put him at their eye level. It was one of the things that they liked about him. "Will you lads do this for me?"

"We" "will". They gave him a hug each. They had become rather attached to one another. Uncle Alucard was fun, but Sir Walter was different. He was fun too and strong. He just felt different with them and around their mum. He felt like they thought a father might.

"Isn't it about time for you two to take your practice on the range?" Walter consulted his watch. The Spawn had their practice with very few around. Every one knew about their 'paint' guns but very few knew they had ones with real ammo.

"Don't know." "We had not asked when our times were." They shrugged. How good the two of them were was not common knowledge either. "We were going to see" "if you might like" "to go riding." "Mum is very busy." They always went to Walter for, or about things if their mum was busy now. 'Go ask Sir Walter.' had been heard from more than one house staff when the Spawn wanted something.

"Certainly, a ride sounds good. Go and get changed and meet me at the stables." He would find a time for the lads to practice on the range soon. None of them saw that they were being observed by very green eyes. Nor did they see the smile.

* * *

"Pip, I think you are going to want to **wring** my neck." Rena walked into his office.

"Oh? Why's zat?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"When I was speaking to Wires, he took off his shades. It surprised me as my first reaction to seeing eyes like that is to **run** for dear life. I mentioned something of it. I guess people with red eyes are part of the mystery here. I **did** **not** tell him who it was but he guessed. I **did** **not** confirm." She sat. "I'm sorry. I **did** say that I didn't think that the person even knew what was happening to them." She shook her head.

"Zat is ze truth. She **never** did. Now she can do zis at will. She get a funny glow around 'er as well, no idea what or why." Pip played with his braid. "I know **she** know more than she is lettin' on but I wait." He picked up the files in front of him and handed her one. "Zis is ze schedule for you and yours. Know it well, when it hits and **it will**, zis party gonna be **hard**!" She nodded.

"Also Wires thought that they might send an actual investigation team down with us. **You** should talk to him about it." She left committing the information to memory.

_Zo __**now**__ what? What will 'e do to confirm or deny ze information? I __**zink**__ I got a line on __**one**__ of ze snakes. I just gotta wait for 'im to take ze bait._

* * *

Pip went and found Walter, after his ride with the Spawn. "'ey Wires, you got a tic?"

"Certainly Pip. What can I do for you?" They went into Walters's office.

"You got ze snakes."

"Do we? I am not surprised. Do you know who **and** have evidence?" Walter sat as had Pip.

"You accept what I'm sayin' very easy." He looked at Walter.

"I know that Zsophia trusts you also I have **every intention** of checking the information you have."

"I got a trap laid also. I thought you mi' want to be zere when it's sprung." Pip handed over the file he had.

"Indeed." Walter was looking through the information it looked bad for Harkins. He just shook his head. "It really **is** too bad. He seemed to have real promise. Was close to GC or Ground Commander. When will the trap be sprung?"

"Tonight I think. It will be ze best time." Both men regarded one another. "So I think you got some questions pour moi."

"Yes I do. Now is **not** the time though. There is currently **enough** to deal with. That and I am rather tired this not being my normal hours of being awake."

"Je comprende mon ami." Pip stood and the phone rang. Both men shook their heads.

"Yes? … I see … Not really … one minute. Pip?"

"Oui?"

"Zsophia needs an armed escort for a horse show that she and the Spawn are going to are you up for it?"

"Oui, I'll go make my self look more presentable." He left shaking his head.

"Pip will escort the Countess and the Spawn. Yes I am **quite** serious Marie." He hung up the phone. _**Speaking**__ of possible snakes. _Walter sighed and went to his quarters and fell into a dead sleep.

* * *

"Pip I forgot how **well** you clean up." Blaze smiled. He had gone to collect them at her apartment.

"Merci, Ma Countess. You're **too** kind!" He smiled. "Deux both set?"

"Of course. Mum can't carry in **that** outfit." They smiled. Both looked the part of small English gentlemen, they had decided that they were going to permanently change their gloves from white to black. Blaze did not say a thing.

Pip looked at the Old style black limousine and shook his head.

"It was one that was already here." Blaze smiled. Pip helped her in, then the lads, finally himself. None saw the red eyes that watched carefully.

_Her Blood Eyes surprised you, or was it that she was __**showing**__ them? You reacted __**much**__ more to her glow. I think her eyes you __**have**__**seen**__ before. Well Little One, yet another mystery. It is time to start solving them. I will start with that pendant. Then what happened in the village._

It turned out to be an eventful show. There was no major threat that was left unattended or that got too close. There was one 'drunk' that the boys dealt with. A member of security came over and nodded the man was removed. The apparently drunk and unconscious man was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital.

Another two men were paying a little too much attention and Pip knew they were armed. He called to two of the Geese and had them meet up with him. Pip had stepped further into the crowd while the Countess was looking at some horse inspired art. He knew the two men must make some sort of attempt first. When they did Pip came in with 

the Geese, the two men disappeared. Both swallowed cyanide pills. Pip swore. There were a few more Geese close by after that with their Crew counterparts.

"Chère 'ow much longer we **got** to stay?" Pip did not like this, those were pros.

"We **stay** at least through the auction. Did you get the two?" Pip nodded. He was also eyeing behind her. She and the lads turned. It was Sir Penwood.

"Countess Ashton." He smiled took and kissed her hand with a bow. "Lords Ashton." He gave a bow to each which they returned. "I am afraid I do not know this gentleman." Pip almost wanted to laugh this man was fat and looked slower than mud.

"Sir Penwood, will I ever get you to call me Zsophia?" She laughed. "You are **always** so charming. This is an old friend of mine Pip Bernadette, he knew Andrew as well." Pip gave a courteous bow as did Penwood.

"It is interesting to meet a friend of yours Countess **Zsophia**." He smiled. "Mr. Bernadette it is a pleasure. We were wondering if you were going to join us in your **reserved** seats." Blaze looked lost. "That's what we thought come follow me. Security is better there as well."

Pip was glad for the extra security. There were more attackers here and he knew it. Somebody wanted her dead and they were willing to take risks. They needed to find more of these snakes and soon. Pip was introduced around and seemed to do alright. At one point he took aside Irons. "Sir Irons, 'ow good **is** ze security?"

"Why, may I ask?"

"There 'ave been deux attack so far, I know zere are more. Can't point 'em out but zey are 'ere."

"I see. We will keep an active eye out. It would be a **shame** if she had her pretty dress ruined because of someone's blood or dirt." Sir Irons nodded. Pip was a bit shocked. This man in front of him was armed but pretty old. "Son **I** fought in The War as did most of us we have **not** all lost our **skills**." He smiled then so did Pip.

By the end of the auction the boys had new matching horses. Zsophia had stock for the stables. They thought it "ace" Sir Irons and several others around them made sure that the boys and Blaze would start to come out to fox hunts. Sir Irons made some discrete inquiries about Sir Walter, Blaze went pink. Walter had taken to writing her love letters.

* * *

"Your **agents** are two of the **stupidest**… tell them to **stop thinking**!" There was more growling.

"Well they just plain **hate** the woman." She shrugged. "I had the chance to meet **and** speak with her at the horse show and she **was** **very** charming. Her sons **perfect** gentlemen. And Pip **Bernadette** was one as well." The man on the other side seethed.

"**Bernadette** was there?"

"Yes, as an armed escort. Apparently they are friends, and **he knew **Andrew Ashton. News is The Geese are being trained with the Hellsing side of things. We believe they are being sent **somewhere** else."

"That is either good **or** bad." He sighed. "Find out more. See if you can **befriend** her. What about her sons?"

"Not to popular at school. They excel **too** much and are **strange**. They speak together either as one voice or back and forth. They are called 'The Lords Weirdly'. She bought them matching horses."

"Get me more information on them. A woman's children are **always** a way to her."

* * *

It was an hour after sun down and the news of the horse show had made it home first. When they returned all three of the vampires were up and wanting to get more information. They as well as Blaze, Pip, and the lads went and sat in Alucard's living room.

"They're so **wicked**!" "Mum actually found horses that **match**!" "We were invited" "to go on several" "**fox hunts** with" "some **knights** as well." Their excitement made everyone smile. Then they recounted how they dealt with the drunk.

"**My** Little Dragons are my **heroes**!" Blaze hugged them both and had then had them sit down. They sat on either side of their mum and leaned on her.

Then it was Pips turn. All were amused and impressed by Sir Penwood's actions. All were glad for the other knights' attention and aid, but by the end the boys were somehow closer to their mum and the three vampires had unpleasantness in their eyes. That made Pip nervous.

"I **am** glad you were there Pip." Walter went over to Blaze. "I am **so very** glad you did as I asked Zsophia." Walter had gone behind her at the couch. He put his hand on her shoulder. "If **anything** happened to you or the lads …" He just shook his head. One of the boys tugged on Walters arm then made space for him next to Blaze. Everyone was gobsmacked. Walter did go around and sit. He put his arms around all of them. _They are mine. __**This is mine**__._

"We gonna fine' ze snakes. If we don' …." Pip shook his head. Walter, Seras and Alucard looked lethal. Now Blaze was unreadable, that made Pip flat out scared. He had seen her when her boys were in a **small** amount of danger, she showed **no** mercy. She made a very frightening and grotesque example of the man.

Seras cocked her head to one side. "They probably put so much effort into today because of that street punk." She sat back in her chair. "He was able to get so close to you, they figured they would try to exploit the option with a large crowd. **I would** have." Every one but Blaze looked at her shocked. "Spawn, **do not** spend too much in defending you or your mum from now on, and **do not** draw those guns, school rules apply until we find the snakes. Your practice times will have to be **very** carefully monitored."

"Why Auntie Seras?" "This does not make sense." They looked put out.

"Yes it does. You two may at some point need the element of surprise, for either your selves or to defend your mum. Like it or not you two may need to be **last line** defense, ok?"

"Yes Auntie Seras. Now we understand." They spoke and nodded their heads in unison.

Walter looked at his watch. Pip looked at his as well. The two men nodded to one another. "We have a snake to catch. Is there and reason you can think of to create a diversion?"

There was a knock on the door. Jolene stuck her head in. "The horses are here."

"Perfect!" Blaze smiled **/**My Dragon you must join us! I insist.**/**

/What have you got up that rather sheer sleeve?/ He looked at her with suspicion.

"Follow and find out!" She smiled. Walter stood first then helped Blaze up.

* * *

Out at the horse trailers there was a fair amount of excitement. The boys took charge of their horses. They led them around for the crowd people to see. Then Alucard nearly fell over. An incredible Frisian was brought out.

"Oh my." Alucard was speechless. He went to it and began to run his hands over it and inspect it. He looked so excited. "Zsophia?"

"I remembered hearing you say that you wanted one, it was there. I hope he is of good quality. I know each breed has their thing. I'm afraid I was at a loss so I checked them out carefully and chose this one. He just seemed to suit you. I may speak to the breeder. The breed does not seem too popular here. Only three made it to the auction; I got him for a song. I rather like their looks though. They seem calmer than the Arabians I am used to. I think I remember them in the village as well." _My princess rode them._

"You picked **very** well. Who was the breeder?"

"It's a family name, Tarosh I think."

"Contact him indeed. That family has been doing this for **quite** some time. How many more unsold does he have here? They are quality breeders."

"Three? I'm not sure."

"Thank you My Lady. This is an unexpected gift." He too led his new horse around. **/**You want to run don't you? You have been caged for much too long. I remember that feeling.**/** the horse nodded as if to agree. Alucard leapt to its back and they took off. The sound of even one Frisian at full gallop was astounding, frightening even. Imagining a whole cavalry of them was enough to get Blaze's blood to race.

_**/**__Zsophia! Ready yourself!__**/**_She smiled and did so. Alucard came by and swooped her up onto horseback with him. She was sitting in front of him side saddle. _There was another I did this with a very long time ago._ They both laughed. It was exhilarating. Seras was **less** than pleased.

* * *

Walter and Pip went into Pip's office sat back and waited. They did not have long to wait. Someone came up outside and paused. They heard the door handle quietly being played with. Then the door opened. The person did not bother to turn on the light he made a dash to the computer and file drawers. Then the Light flicked on.

"Damn!" He turned drawing his gun. He was screaming not a full second later. His hand was less his gun and some skin.

"Like I said is **your** fun I ain' drunk **or** dumb."

"Thank you." Walter inclined his head. "It would appear that your intelligence was **indeed** correct."

"Yep. We figure zat before we say **anyzing** we need be sure." Pip smiled. "So why you be stupid and blow a **sweet** nest like this? If you in ze life **this** is ze best I seen." He looked at Walter.

"This is very true. It **especially** aggravates me because I **do** know that Our Lady would have** laid down her life** **for you**." Walter sent more of his wires out. "Do tell me who is your handler and why you are doing this?"

"That bitch is **not** doing her job! She is letting you all run amuck, **controlled** by Alucard. She let's you feed on the innocent masses. She should **not** be in charge here she is a **traitors whore** who has **bewitched** **our Queen**. She is making it look like she is so good but slowly she is taking over the country." The man seethed.

Walter had prepared himself for such attacks to Blaze. It was a good thing. "I do not know weather to kill you outright or laugh first. She **hates** what she has been forced 

to become. She would have been happier left to her construction sites. Being Lady of the Estate if needs be. She hates the power she is forced to wield you jackass! Now who is your handler?"

"Shove off!" Walter tightened the wires. "Go ahead I am **not** telling you **anything** kill me."

"No." Walter grinned madly "**I** won't." _"Alucard?"_

_"Hmm? What is going on Angel?"_

_"I have in my wires a traitor. With what he has __**said**__ alone I want to kill him but we __**need**__ information. Care to join us? Or are you too busy?"_

_"I'll be there soon I __**must**__ put my __**horse**__ away."_ Alucard smiled. He went back to the stable with Blaze and helped her down lest any one get too good a look up her skirt. "I need to help Angel and Pip with a traitor." Blaze looked at Alucard. "The man is an **idiot**, do not look so upset." _"Walter we must __**hurt**__ him his betrayal has __**upset**__ Zsophia. It is in her eyes."_

"Oh yes we will do that for sure." Walter grinned evilly.

**/**I will return **soon** and **properly** care for you. I must deal with a traitor first**./** The horse huffed as though it understood Alucard again.

* * *

Alucard arrived in Pip's office. "Angel I haven't gone looking but do we have facilities for interrogations?" He wore all save his hat, including his bloodthirsty smile.

"I believe we do. I need to check the map, we have not needed to do anything like this since we arrived." Walter pulled out his PDA.

"It's not as though we **must** have them but it will keep things cleaner in the office." Alucard shrugged.

"I say put down plastic and let Ange de Pitié show 'im 'er more … tender mercies. **I **seen what 'appened to ze **last** idiot who placed De Deux in **danger**." He shook his head and laughed. "'e was a **ugly** example for others." Pip was just leaning against the wall. "She **get** ze info while she at it. I still got couple 'er more **specialty** blades."

Alucard and Walter looked at him. "She **wanted** leave **this** life behind 'er." Pip looked sad.

Walter and Alucard looked at one another. They understood Pip being upset. They knew this was not her first choice for how to live her life. But it did bring her to them "It could be interesting." Alucard smiled. "I can imagine a few nasty things she could do. I **saw** what she wanted to do to Integra."

Walter laughed. "Too true but she is with the Spawn right now and I know that earlier she was in a project and wasn't able to spend time with them. That and it is their normal dinner hour. Maybe after the Spawn go to bed. I am remembering what she wanted to do the **idiot** knight that attacked her." Walter countered.

"There is that. I wonder if Jolene would be good enough to move to base at least while the Spawn are here? I saw the footage was there **more**?" Alucard wondered.

"Good idea. What she wanted to do to him, she mentioned it in the car **after**. Ah yes there is the area we are looking for." Walter pointed it out. Alucard smiled, grabbed the unfortunate bloke by the neck then begun to drag him out the door. "We **are** going by way of the barracks yes?"

"Oh yes! I want any **other** snakes to **know** what **will** happen to them **when** they are caught!" Alucard Growled.

As they went down, there were many who wondered what was going on. It was quickly relayed that the man was a traitor and had been caught. Alucard, the Angel of Death, and Pip wanted answers they intended on christening the interrogation area with Harkins.

* * *

As it was they did not actually 'need' Blaze to join them. They asked her if she wanted to. After speaking with Jolene about sitting with the lads Blaze did.

"So what do we know?" She was so calm and business like even in her style of dress it was strange. Pip had seen this before he was scared; he knew that right now she was capable of anything. Her sons had been endangered by one who she had considered her own.

"We know why, and we know how he was contacted. We are aware of what he was promised. Who contacted him is still a mystery, we do not even know if he knows." Walter said frustrated.

"I see, well, we shall see what **else** he knows. He looks remarkably intact." Blaze pulled on some thin kid skin gloves. The men knew the stains were blood. She cocked an eyebrow. "Pip do you still … **merci** chèr." He had handed her a small box.

Blaze walked in to the other room. She regarded the man hanging chained to the wall. "I know the facilities likely are not quite what you expected." She was conversational, setting down her box on a table. "But some times sterile modern environments just **do not** fit. I have **no** illusions of what these rooms are for. I've seen enough of them. No one else should either." She sat in a chair and smiled. "Go ahead and say it all now while you have the chance. At some point when it **amuses** me I will split your tongue and remove half of it. It will be easier to say your peace now."

_My word, she'll do it too._ Walter just watched and listened.

"**You** **are** **one** **sick** **bitch**!" She smiled. "You are a **traitor** to this country! **You** are allowing those **blood sucking bastards** to do as they please!" He snarled. "**Everybody** **knows** Alucard **controls** you!" She stood. He prepared to be hit.

"Come on let it all out!" She sounded like a mother encouraging a child. "You can do better than **that**! Thirsty? I am." She got some water and drank it. Then she went and holding his nose made him tip his head back. She slowly poured the water in. "Now **that** should help! Last chance." She sounded mocking almost.

"You bitch! You are **a** whore for…" His head snapped around she had back handed him. He saw stars and his neck hurt.

"It is interesting, that always sets her off more and faster than anything else." Walter observed. "She can move fast."

"Does it?" Alucard was curious. _Another bit of information. Pip you are nodding, you know why. What is it?_

"Of **all** the things in my life I **worked** as, **that** is **not** one." She looked furious, deadly and unbalanced. Pip looked worried. "Do you know where I grew up?" Again she was calm.

"Some **rich** family, you decided to **play** at having a **real** job." He was less cocky her tone was the same but her backhand had come from no where.

"No." Her accent changed "I was born in Romania. I spent my earliest years there. I miss the apple dumplings." She had gotten something from her box.

"Now, it **start** mes amis." Pip nodded. "_Ange, you wanted to leave zis. Zis is not you, not now." _The other men just watched astonished. Alucard heard him.

_I do not understand your concern Pip, she is magnificent. Seras could be this way, she will be one day._ Alucard smiled.

"After that I lived my life on the street and in the shadows. I should notexist and I **knew** it." She had put her hand behind his back "do you know what a human life is **worth** on the street?" His eyes got bigger and bigger. "A man of your age and abilities or what you** were** able to do, maybe twelve hundred and fifty US dollars depending on how well your will was **broken**. Now you're worth **nothing**, only **meat** for the dogs and the people who starve." He began to scream. Blood began to flow from him. "Cats claws from Egypt, made to fit **only** my hand." Her accent had changed. They did look like cats claws extending from her fingers. He could see his skin trapped in them. "Funny thing **is** it does **not** hurt any more **does** it." She smiled. "So, you're worth **nothing** I can sharpen my claws on you and **many** other things. You **will** die. You do know that?"

"Yes." He croaked.

"Walter is the Angel of Death his wires will **kill** you **quickly**, Alucard's or Pip's guns will blow your head off another **quick** death. You agree?"

"Yes." He nodded.

_My Zsophia, when, how did you learn to do all of this?_ Walter wondered. "_Oh no… no Alucard… her scars… so many….. all over those parts of her I have seen."_

"_Definitely explains them"._ Alucard spoke not a word.

"In a past life, after I got of the streets of Cairo, after another life with my sons, I worked with Ze Geese. They gave me a cute little name, Ange de Pitié or The Angel of **Mercy**. The **only** way I will show you any is if you **earn** it. You do **that** by giving me information that I want. Understand you **threatened** the lives of my **men**, my **friends**, the **man** I **love** and **my children**. I can keep you alive for years or until the next traitor is found **do you understand**?"

"Yes."

"Do you have anything to say?" Again she had the mocking tone.

"No!" She smiled.

"You **are** stupid, but you will provide me **and** a few **others** with some entertainment. I might use you to start **teaching** my **sons** a few things." He looked at her aghast. She laughed. "My **ten **year old sons **have** killed already. **They** were **forced** to." She hissed. "But by then **I** had at least **six** **kills**. I think." She shook her head. "Oh and I severed your control to your legs. Don't worry you **can** still feel." She ran her claws up his leg lightly to prove it. He howled it was not deep. She then went to her box and carefully pulled a small blade that looked like a trowel. "Can you guess what this is for?"

"No! **You** are **sicker** than that **damned** Alucard!" She snickered. Alucard came through the wall.

"Are you **serious**?" He looked at the man incredulously. "**She** is sicker than **me**?" Now the man looked between them. He got a weird look on his face.

"Oh My God." He went white. "It can't be. You are the **sickest** people I have ever seen." Alucard and Blaze looked at one another and snickered.

"So how **does** that fun little toy of yours work?" Alucard pointed to the blade in her hand.

"Watch, it severs the skin nicely. **Somewhat** like the trick you used on my back." The man looked green. "She giggled. "Well don't **you** have a dirty mind!" She showed Alucard.

"Mon ami, ze two of zem **are** scary together." _Zey are very alike as well. Oui Gator I know you want 'er. You would be bad for 'er and De Deux._

Walter nodded but then he smiled. This was nearly like old times. He could appreciate what she was doing. She was good at it.

* * *

"Well we know the snake was well informed before he got here." Walter shook his head. _Grotesque is an apt description of the man's appearance, and he is still alive._ "They are being hired from power."

"They would have to be. They have access to sensitive information God only knows what **else** they have found out." Alucard quietly growled. He did not like how much they knew about him.

"Well it pretty much confirms one of HRM's theories." Every one looked at her. "At least one Round Table member is involved; I think its most likely two. This is why we answer to the Queen only and I am authorized to lock down information, starting with this, now.

"What does that mean?" Pip asked watching her.

She was wearing both sets of her Cats Claws. It was remarkable what she could do with them. They seemed to respond to the most subtle movements of her fingers. They even seemed to retract. As an unarmed specialist they were a nasty addition. "All information is kept separate up to a certain level such as us including Seras." She sighed, retracted the claws and put them in the box. "I have a raging headache. If people do not mind I'm going to my apartment." She was about out the door.

"Chère, don do nothin stupid." Pip didn't even look up.

"Define stupid." Blaze didn't look back as she left.

* * *

The Spawn were very attentive to their new horses. Blaze and they went out at least once daily. Often they would be joined by Walter and/ or Alucard. Even Seras was learning.

Blaze and Alucard had both bought Frisians and Blaze was quickly developing an appreciation for them. Seras liked them better as well she didn't fall off them.

"That is because they are smart and are able to adjust to the rider." Alucard proudly proclaimed. "I did buy this one for you my No-Life-Queen if you will accept my gift." Seras blushed and nodded. Alucard was pleased. It was easier not to have disquieting thoughts of His Master. Blaze smiled. She would remain in contact with the breeder. They were becoming the popular breed at the estate. Then horseback riding was popular now.


	28. The Lords Wierdly

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**- /**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**- Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

**- Twins-speak**: They switch words phrases and sentences. When they speak in unison I will indicate it. Otherwise assume they are switching.

* * *

**The Lords Weirdly**

* * *

"Thank you for the tea Sir Integra." Sir Irons sipped it. He was curious as to why she invited him over. He was pleased that it was an actual invitation, not the summons he had become accustomed to.

"Thank you for coming over Sir Irons. I was pleased you were able to join me so soon." It felt odd to be doing these pleasantries she had once considered so inane. But she had been raised using them. She too sipped at her tea. She knew that now it was on the level of a social tea though she had business she wanted to discuss.

"I am glad to see you looking well. I gather you were not badly affected by the poisoning on the bridge?"

"No I was one of the lucky ones Sir Irons. I thank you for your concern."

"Is there something you wished to discuss Sir Integra?" This brought back many memories to Irons. When Integra had been younger she would at times ask him to tea when she wanted advice.

"Yes Sir Irons; I have been reading the journals of my ancestors Sir Irons. I am glad that the Countess was not able to do so. I do not need the dirty Laundry of my family aired in public."

"How do you mean?" Sir Irons sipped his tea. "You have been aware of the things done to Alucard." He was curious.

"I am not talking of the experiments done to him." She snorted. "He is just another Midian, sub human." She sipped her tea. "On him I care not."

"I see then what are you speaking of?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It has to do with Walter." She sighed and shook her head. "Perhaps it is best if you just read…..here." She handed over the first passage marked. Integra did not understand why it seemed so important to her that he read this but it was.

* * *

"As always your intelligence is flawless Angel." Alucard smiled. Things had been quiet on this front as of late. That annoyed Alucard because too much quiet was bad.

"Freaks only I am afraid." Walter said almost apologetically.

"Still not so bad, better than just terrorists." Both Midians nodded to that. The Terrorists seemed plentiful whilst the freaks and true Midians were becoming even rarer. Some liked to think that it was a sign that they were winning. Alucard and Walter had seen such ebbs and flows in the past.

"True. These do not seem as in control as the Valentines either." This seemed not like the typical ebb, it was out of cycle. No this felt like someone was planning something instead. "I can see no reason to keep this watch any longer."

"Neither can I Angel." Alucard said as a wide smile split his angular features. Yes this was HIS Angel of Death again blood thirsty, prone to action first leaving thoughts to later; no that was incorrect. This Angel thought faster made decisions more rapidly. He had the information he felt he needed; now he wanted the release of action. Alucard was all for that.

* * *

It was late and the house was quiet. Blaze roamed the halls; exhausted but unwilling to try to sleep just yet. Instead she found herself in the second story communal sitting room and mini library. She laughed. "This is the **mini** library. It holds **only** one hundred or so books. Only, such an odd word, it conveys so much and so little at the same time." Blaze went to the bar and poured a drink. She stared out a window. Walter watched her practice out of this window once, she had seen him; it made her smile to remember as she sipped her drink.

Walter and Alucard had heard her voice and decided to go speak to her. They had gathered some more intelligence that may yet prove useful.

"So chérie **'ow** long?" Pip stood in the door way. She regarded him with a questioning look. "You **only** drink when they runnin' an Ange you started drinking again a **while** ago."

Walter and Alucard looked at each other "_we listen"._

"So when zey start again? I **know** we didn't trigger zem. So **what** did?"

"I don't know Pip. They started a few months ago, with the eyes and the glow. They became **much** worse when I came to Hellsing." She finished her drink. "It isn't working as well as it used to." She poured another. "The endless reel…." She shrugged.

"You got someone who's 'appy 'elp, if you let 'im. Ze walls make you lonely, zey may drive 'im away."

_**NEVER!**_Walter vowed.

"Why not go to 'im?" Pip watched her very carefully.

"Because I care about him **too** much, next to me in bed right now could be lethal, you know that." Pip nodded, both vampires ground their teeth. "I don't want to use him, and **that** is what it feels like it would be right now."

_She is afraid she would be __**using**__ me? _ Walter could not believe his ears.

She looked at Pip then down "I always felt bad enough for…" He shrugged as she went pink.

"Ange, first it was not you not the real you. Secon' once we were gone I knew what was up, I 'ad no illusion." He stroked the side of her face. Walter wanted to tear his arm off. Alucard prepared to stop him. "After we got you out I was ze one who show you that not all men like Ze Ex. Especially after 'ow we met." He looked meaningfully at her. She went a shade darker. "I enjoyed our 'times togezer'. I understood after we got you out once you got 'ere it was done. I'm glad I 'elped."

"Pip!" Now she was fully red.

"Pardon!" He held his hands up in surrender. "I am glad 'ave time talk with you. Your men are always around, ze tall or ze small. You should go to ze tall, an' **not** ze gator."

"Ze gator?" She shrugged.

"Oui, the red un."

Walter agreed. More and more Alucard did as well. But still there was something.

"Pip they will go away. **Not** the men. I just need to wait and put the memories back where they belong." She shrugged and set down her glass. "I'll be right back." She went to the small loo.

As soon as the door closed Pip was in action.

_"What is he doing?"_ The vampires wondered at each other. Pip grabbed the decanter she was drinking from and the glass. He smelled both. He took a small sip from her glass. Pip made a face and shook his head. He opened the door there were two men there one took the decanter and glass the other handed him a bottle and two glasses.

"You know."

_ "He had this planned."_ Walter frowned, Alucard nodded.

"Yep, Poisonous snakes, the worst kind." Buddy frowned, Pip nodded.

"Pip, what are you doing?" Blaze had just come out.

"Gettin' caught with ze red hand?" He smiled. "I had Mike find somezing 'e jus' deliver it."

Blaze smiled. "My word, my favorite vodka? This could not have been an easy find. Thank you for it."

"Better than that absinth stuff you like. Zat is illegal you know, it makes you crazy." Pip laughed. Alucard smiled he knew where to get His Little Master the absinth. He had always enjoyed it himself. "Hey, I know zey got good nose how you hide ze smell of ze drink?" Pip smiled. He knew full well they were being watched by at least one if not all of the vampires. He felt it.

"Yes their noses are good. However I do not drink all the time, just before I try to sleep. Also since their noses are that good they are easy to trick. I know many ways to do that. The only sense I cannot trick so easily is that of taste. None currently taste my mouth."

_"That is not by my choice My Zsophia." _Walter growled mentally. Alucard smirked.

"Hm. Zat **cannot** makin' Wires too 'appy, or you. Remember chère I know you well." He lowered the tone of his voice. _It's time for a little fishing._ "You got too much passion to keep bottled up. An 'e 'as caught your eye, I see ze way you look at 'im." Pip grinned at her; she went scarlet. "You like ze panther before she strike, always when 'e not lookin' when no one lookin'. But you know I see more than they or most know."

"_I have been saying that all along."_ Alucard poked at Walter._ I promised her it would have to be something serious to invade her mind without her permission. I think we are getting there. I do also wonder what all he sees._

"I **thought** we had beaten back all the bad stuff before. What is going on? "

"You know so much Pip, maybe too much." Weather it was a warning or a threat or a reminder it gave all hearing those words chills. She looked oddly at him.

"Maybe I **do** Ange; I did learn ze '**ard** way." Pip took a breath. "**I** know what 'e steal from you. I **know** what **'e did**. Remember I 'eard it all from **your** own lips.

_What in the hell did he do to you? I will kill him for it whatever it is. _Both vampires glowered from their shared shadow.

"I know Pip, I'm sorry that… threat, reminder whatever was uncalled for, an automatic reaction, my survival instinct." She sighed and turned around unwilling to face him embarrassed. She felt more and more as if she were losing control. Pip walked to her.

"'as any of them seen?" Pip now fingered her pendant. He stood behind her with arms around her.

"No. Alucard had been the closest to, soon he will, I cannot prevent it. Walter has seen some, no one else. Well my Little Dragons do, and you but you see everything when you want to." She smirked looking at him over her shoulder. The men in the shadows hated the intimate position she was now in. He smirked back and nipped her shoulder. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "With as much as I am be seen publicly now; it is paramount that I am careful." She walked away playing with her pendant. Walter was in shock over Pips actions and her reaction. Alucard was fixated on the pendant again.

_What __**is**__ it about __**that**__ pendant? It almost looks __**blurry**__? My God it is magic. My Little Master __**what**__ is that? What does it hide? How soon will I know? _

"Pip it isn't just Him and Then any more. It is **everything**, all of the parts of my life my whole past; as the common denominator I almost wonder am I the unsafe **thing** that needs removed." **/**With my eyes, am I not already a **demon**?**/**

"Chère, **listen** to me." Pip took her left shoulder and made her look at him. "**Most** of 'is women **disappear**. You were **not** ze first. You don't know ze whole story on how we got you out." She looked at him.

"Tell me." Her face was now expressionless. Pip swallowed. He wanted to say no. He wanted to take back the words. But it was too late now.

"Chère, 'e…. Ze Rat Bastard…." There was so much pain in her eyes. He could not say it. "Let's say 'e knew someone would be picking you up from ze 'ouse. 'e never got what 'e was expecting in return." Walter and Alucard were sick.

"_He sold her, My Little Master. Oh god, I __**will**__ shred him. He __**will**__ suffer. My Little One you are a __**prize**__ whose worth is beyond __**anything**__."_

_"I will use every technique I have ever learned to cause pain to him."_ Walter Seethed his wires strung between his fingers.

Blaze dropped her glass and looked down, shook her head and backed away from Pip and covered her face with her hands. It looked as though she was sobbing with the realization. When her head came up she was laughing. Pip was dumbfounded. Alucard came out of a shadow. He was working not to laugh himself.

**/**Little One!**/** "_Walter, keep everyone out! We do not know how she is going to react." _Pip was looking worried and confused.

"Alucard, **My Dragon** I let it happen!" She continued to laugh at her joke.

"What ze 'ell?" Pip looked at the scene.

"When I was very young …. After I fled the village … Turkish bastard! I **didn't** understand. When I did I **slaughtered** him **and** his **family**. I would be no mans property to be bought and sold! But then my husband ….!" Then fell into laughter again. Her eyes began to change and then glow as she laughed.

Alucard touched her mind, he saw her as a small girl wielding a dagger too big for her; but killing with her full ferocity. The lavish backgrounds, silk clothing, jewels and the carnage at her own hands everywhere, the blood seemed to fascinate her. The child Zsophia stared at the blood and smiled. He began to chuckle low in his chest, it was truly mad. _You have always been thus._

"Oh the blood, **so much** spilled by your little hands **My Master**." Her madness was affecting him. His voice was pure velvet.

"Alucard, you must calm down. If you do not calm yourself you will be no help to Zsophia, she needs you calm, **now**." It was Seras. She felt the unrest. She walked slowly in keeping her voice low, calm but firm. She and Blaze had actually discussed this possibly happening; Seras hoped they had hit upon the right plan for handling it. "Alucard you know you must do this."

"Seras, do **not** play me right now you may **think** it helps, but it will not." Alucard's voice was as final as death itself. Faster than Pip could think Alucard was at Seras. "Do you seek to 'handle me?'" He fairly growled at her.

_Cripes! I will show __**no**__ fear, I will __**not**__ fear you, I will show __**no**__ fear._ Seras stood her ground she took what she had learned and used it. She would be confident and ready.

"Mmmm, My No-Life-Queen, **so** sure of yourself?" _I want her even __**more**__ now! That is it __**stand**__ your ground __**be**__ defiant._ Alucard stepped closer. He chuckled the same sinister way. But there was more there now. Seras did not back away.

"Alucard, I do not know what has been going on in here, but you need to calm down as does Zsophia." _ Why does __**she**__ set him off like this? _Seras though irritated kept her voice modulated as she had been taught. "Think! **She** is mortal!" But now Seras changed her voice; it became seductive, nearly a purr. "She cannot play our kind's games properly, not really "Do you want to do harm to her?" _Remind him of her __**weakness**__, __**I**__ don't have it. _Now Seras could not help it she did not even know where it came from this new acidic tone in her voice. "Do you **want** to hurt **your** Little One? Your Dark Lady? Your Sprite? Your beloved Little Master?" There was venom and there was taunting. _**Where**__ did that come from? Oh Shite __**I am**__ toast now! __**I am**__ going to get __**clobbered**__. One if not __**both**__ of them are going to __**kill**__ me. _Blaze stopped laughing.

"Very brave words Seras, brave **indeed**. The tone of your voice, brave to the point of **foolishness**." Alucard glowered down at her. _**You are jealous**__ my Seras._ _It is making you careless._

"I am not trying to offend." Seras sensed Zsophia and looked towards her. Seras' eyes went large. She was frightened._ Be calm and reasonable. No fear._ "I am trying to get the two of you to calm down. If the two of you go clean off together we are all screwed! The **Lads** are in the house!" That snapped Blaze back.

"Oh god no, my Little Dragons!" Suddenly Blaze fell over forward. Walter was quickly across the room and caught her.

"Sorry Chère." Pip had gun in hand. He had shot her, with a dart. "I doubt it will work on you." He looked at Alucard. "She is goin' to wan' to **kick** my arse **all** over London town tomorrow." It was good Walter was holding Zsophia to him, or Walter would slice Pip to ribbons.

Alucard slowly advanced on Pip eyes glowing. "You know what she **can** and **cannot** handle now I **presume**." He growled.

"I checked her med file **oui**. An' I **spoke** to Doc." Pip put the gun away. Alucard retrieved the dart from Walter who had pulled it out. "You two **begin** to understand now? Ze drink is to stop ze dreams of memories."

"You are **sure** she is being drugged?" Pip nodded. Alucard looked at Seras. What frightened her when she looked at Blaze? There was no sign of it now. "Walter, Seras we are going to do a sweep of the housing staff starting **now**, the **hard** way if necessary."

"Alucard, you two do it. Zsophia **cannot** defend herself currently." Walter had picked her up and now held her in the 'bridal' style. "I am taking her to her apartment so she may sleep. The lads arethere and God willing still sleep."

"Walter, Pip can guard them." Walter turned and looked at Alucard. Rage, defiance, and their more primal instinct showed over all of him. "I **do** understand. But **this** army is **in** the castle **and** in the shadows. You can help me and Seras to open minds to see the truth of their loyalty. Others cannot. We **can** trust Pip." Walter turned and looked at Pip.

Pip now truly knew he was looking on the Angel of Death. Pip knew if the Angel's hands were not currently full of his lady love, he would be dead. Pip had to shoot her but the vampire in front of him could not, would not see that. Walters's stance was statuesque, not breathing, his gaze unwavering. _Very dangerous, 'ow do I get out of __**zis**__ un?_ Pip wondered.

"Angel?" Was a whisper, Blaze moved a bit in his arms. Walter pulled Blaze close and looked only at her. She was beginning to struggle in his arms.

"Shhh **My Lady**, Your Angel is here. It is the arms of your Guardian Angel of Death that hold you rest, rest, please." She nuzzled into him and one arm went over his shoulder there was a happy and contented sigh. Walter looked up. "I will take her to her rooms. Find all of the passages that go her apartment. Once **I know** she **and** my lads are safe I will join you. But **not** until then." He looked at Alucard.

"I **do** understand my friend, I understand **only **too well." Alucard had his full ensemble on. His new suit was either black or dark Blood red depending on the light. Now it looked as though his suit was blood. This was the one who caused panic and fear. It was his job; that and bringing death. He would do both tonight. The Nosferatu knew it; his world had turned shades of red. This was his home, the Dragon's lair. That His Master His Little Dragoness whom has been attacked with poison twice now. There would be blood tonight; his sense of justice demanded it, now. "Seras?" He looked to her and saw her 'work ensemble' appear on her; all of her body now held at ready, it made him smile. "Are you ready My No-Life-Queen?"

"Yes I **am** I most **certainly** am My No-Life-King." Her eyes were the bloodiest red he had ever seen them. There was a degree coldness and wickedness he had never before witnessed in them. He could smell the excitement and the rage on her. "I think we should **all** escort Boss to her rooms to check them."

"I agree. Seras **grab** Pip." She did. _Her earlier words and tone were from jealousy. I am hers and she is mine. Please accept this __**soon**__ My Queen I may go mad otherwise and take Zsophia even __**with**__ this feeling that it would be wrong. _

Jolene stood when they came in. It was Marie's night off. "**What** happened to her?" Jolene demanded. She was worried. "**Why** is she unconscious? **Should** I call Doc? **You**, stay **out** of her **Bedchamber**!" The last sentence directed at Pip.

"Oh tiens! You **are** vicious m'selle Jolene." He put his hands up. "But I am **guard** for her. **I** am where **she** is." There was no humor. Jolene blinked. The three vampires scoured the apartments which awoke the lads.

"What is going on?" They rubbed their eyes as they came out in their matching dressing coats.

"We are snake hunting." Walter simply stated. He looked at the boys "**Stay** with your mother she is sedated."

"Pip had to shoot her?" "Her nightmares are back." Walter shook his head.

"In the **future** you two I would **appreciate** being made aware of **these** things." Walter sighed.

"Yes Sir!" The replied smartly and went to their mum. They climbed onto her bed one on either side.

The old staff at first was unwilling; when they were made aware that this was for the safety of Their Countess and Little Lords. Then they opened their minds. They discovered that two men were missing and there were two who thought they could get away with it. They were all rounded up.

"Not too bad all things considered." Seras nodded as they sat in the main room afterwards. The Spawn had gone back to their room.

"I still have a hard time understanding …." They heard a muffled scream, then another they ran into Blaze's bed chamber. She was face down and began to flip over. She began to say confusing things in several languages. Pip went and grabbed for her wrists.

Walter was enraged then surprised. Pip had missed, now there was a dagger in Walter's left shoulder. Very close to his chest. "My word!"

"Merde!" Pip ducked another one. Blaze hissed. She was awake but not. Two more daggers seemed to appear from nowhere. Her eyes were open but no one knew what she saw.

"Pip." Alucard slowly moved away from the door_. "She cannot kill me, you on the other hand."_ Pip nodded and dove out of the way. Blaze was crouched in a fighting position on her bed. **/**Impressive moves Little One.**/** She tracked him. **/**You are safe.**/ **He lightly touched her mind. **/**These are not .he rooms the desert. There is no target.**/** Her eyes narrowed. _Those were only the surface thoughts the obvious._ _Her mind is completely closed._

**/**Gypsy!**/** There was fear. Alucard knew now she was more unpredictable.

"What is 'e sayin' to 'er?" Pip was worried.

"Not a damn Scooby." Seras responded.

"I believe he is trying to calm her." Walter added in a whisper. Neither Seras nor Walter liked what they were seeing. Alucard liked a good fight. It looked like he would get one.

Alucard was going to try to bring her current life to the forward in her mind when she struck. Now she was the one who moved with supernatural speed and grace. It was like nothing any save Pip had seen her do before. Alucard's experience and movements meant he had daggers only in his shoulder and bicep. Whatever she was going to attempt next was forestalled by his catching her and holding on, pinning her to him. He took another dagger in the abdomen. He grunted.

She struggled and worked on breaking him until he let go. Blaze's feet were off the floor and she was nowhere near a wall. Alucard pursed his lips she was hurting him. This time when she moved to strike him, he caught her arm and pinned it behind her. She was breathing heavy from exertion her sweat making it harder to hold her. She growled at him. As she thrashed around she managed to move her head in such a way she bit him hard enough she drew blood. He was so shocked she was able to slip through his grasp. She backed away with a nasty smirk on her face.

"No." Both Walter and Seras whispered at the same time when they saw the blood around her mouth. Pip's eyes got huge.

Blaze licked the blood from her lips. /A **gypsy** Midian, **Ha**! Escape while you can.**/** She was ready to kill. She was ready for bloodshed, for true madness. Alucard and Pip had both seen this on her. Pip was more than a touch nervous. Alucard excited, he wanted it as well now.

Alucard watched her. /You like my taste?/ He bared his fangs. _How do I stop her?_

/Yes gypsy. You taste very good./ Her grin became colder. /I actually do like your taste. Perhaps I shall drink a toast to our fight with your blood./

The challenge in her eyes forced him to act /You want more?/ to at least get hold of her to try to calm her. _That is my blood on her mouth._ Alucard quickly closed on her and took a dagger to the heart. /Take it./ She was grinning as she stepped back and licked his blood from her hand that had held the dagger. /Does it taste rich?/ He grinned back and stepped forward She froze in surprise. Then he caught and locked eyes with her. **/**Sleep, now!**/ **a moment later she collapsed in his arms. Alucard deposited her in her bed and just stared at her. More of his blood had spilled on her face, neck and chest. _She is so desirable, She has started things, She bit me and drew blood._ Control was paramount but hard. _She is My Master!_ _I will honor my word. I will not, cannot take advantage of her not in this state. _Alucard stood and backed into a shadow without a word.

"What ze 'ell?" Pip was gobsmacked.

"Alucard just showed more restraint than I thought him possible of." Seras breathed.

"He is true Nobility, he honors his word." Walter swallowed. "If that were not so both would be gone now." He pulled the dagger from his shoulder with a grimace.

"Why, because she bit 'im?" Pip looked between the two vampires still in the room.

"Yes it is part of mating between our kind." Seras said very evenly. "He could have just taken her off." She was angry and she did not understand it. She wanted to shred her best friend. That made her nervous. She wasn't sure how to handle her feelings.

"Perhaps you should go Seras." Walter's voice had the same evenness. "Pip currently it best for you to leave as well." Walter could see Pip nipping at His Zsophia's shoulder. There was a growl. Pip left rapidly. Seras did the same. Walter got a chair and sat next to Blaze's bed. _My love you have __**too**__ many secrets. _He leaned over and licked the blood from her then covered her and leaned back. _The blood so rich and taking it from your skin….._ Walter swallowed, hard. "My God, Zsophia." Walter's eyes flashed brightly.

"Angel?" Her eyes barely opened.

_Gods I must calm myself._ "Yes love, I am here, as always." There was tenseness in his voice, she could hear it. She was tired, her defenses were down and she did not remember at the moment why she pushed him away.

"Walter, come to bed." He blinked. She pulled back the covers for him. "Please." _ You belong here we all know it._

"My Love," It was a sight, a situation he had dreamt of often, her inviting him and then his entering her bed. He knew as Alucard did that this could be taking advantage of her. _But then hadn't I wanted this even if only to hold her as she slept? Be careful of what you wish for._

"Only to hold you as we sleep my love." She smiled dreamily at him. He removed his clothing to his trousers. He got in between the sheets and took her in his arms. "Sleep now" He whispered into her hair. She snuggled into him and fell quickly asleep. He did not. _She is so warm. Perhaps this was a bad idea. _He stroked her hair and back. _My desires… No, __**I**__ am with her. _He held her closer. _This is what I want, __**My**__ Lady to find comfort in __**my**__ arms. Soon Zsophia you must be mine. If not I may lose control._ His eyes glowed briefly then he slept. Blaze finally had a nightmare free sleep.

* * *

"How does she do it?" He paced. "How does she manage to so easily avoid all of my attempts to get an image of her?" He was pacing more often now. Too many things were in flux. He needed to pin them down. "I need for the production of chips to slow down." He nodded to the walls. HE could make that happen a small leak a destroyed factory and it was done. _Damn it Irons why must you be so incorruptible? You would be so useful. Well I am making inroads through his family. I will at least be able to track him if not control or influence him._ He looked through the window in the direction of The Ashton estate. "I know where Pip and Alucard are. Where is that damned weapon? How is it being so well hidden? If any were to become aware of its true potential…… they would also have to be aware of Alucard as well for it to be put to full use. If he finds it first….. He could become unstoppable. I wonder could you destroy it Alucard?" He paused to consider. "I think the possible power would keep you from destroying it. As long as you remain bound I know you have not found it." He paced more. He needed to be careful here. _I wonder if I could invite you to dinner my mystery? Would you accept? What bait must I use to bring you close to me my dear Countess? I will use your brats for one. Let's test their mettle shall we?_

* * *

They had returned to school. The new Chem. Lab was being worked on. A few of their school mates even seemed to smile at them. When there was a knock at their door they were surprised; for them this meant being alert.

"Come in." They kept their voices neutral.

"Hi Ashton and Ashton or is it Ashtons?" A lad from their year and form walked in, Derrick Irons.

"Have a seat." "So you are here?" Derrick grabbed a chair over and sat.

"I'll be direct. My Grandfather who was at the horse show with you said that I should get to know you both better. We wanted to go to the show but Freddy and I were grounded. Loosely translated Grandfather said that while he did not know the two of you well but what he does know he likes." The Spawn exchanged somewhat surprised glances. "He also knows your Lady mother well enough that you two would be very good friends to have." He crossed one leg over the other. "I trust my Grandfather."

"You should." "He is a good man." They knew that both Derrick and his younger brother Freddy were being raised by Sir Irons. Their parents had died in a car accident when they were two and four respectively. They then confirmed in unison. "We both like and respect him."

"Thank you. So here we are gents, shall we see about making friends?" He smiled. The Spawn knew he was sincere and honest with them. That was important.

"We would like that." "It will make you unpopular." They warned him.

"I would rather have two good friends than popularity here. Someday it won't matter. Like us or not the blokes here will be forced to play nice. Grandfather advised me that popularity is transitory; good friends are bedrock to build on." All three lads nodded, even with just this short discussion all three knew they would get on well and be friends.

"So would you like to hear about the horse show?" "We would be happy to tell you about it." They smiled.

"Ace! Why are the two of you wearing different gloves?" They were momentarily surprised at his noticing. They liked it, he was observant.

"The man we know will soon" "marry our mum, wears them." "We like him very much." "He makes our mum happy." They smirked together. "If it wasn't so we would never get away with it!" They laughed.

"Do the two of you actually have one brain?" He laughed. "Scariest thing is I'm almost used to how you speak already." The Spawn just grinned.

"We could always figure out" "times that all of us can" The three of them then in unison finished. "say the same thing" All smirked plotting and laughed.

Over the following days the three lads became nearly inseparable. Young Irons 'friends' were on him about hanging out with the Lords Weirdly. He said to shove off he liked them, for one they were all real with one another. No one was kissing arse. They actually cared about their work. Derrick's brother Freddy Irons was with them as well, when he could be. They all got on well.

They sat and were reading one afternoon in the library. "Ugh." Irons grunted when he looked up. "**Those** ones want to fight us." He shook his head.

"We do not fight here at school." "We are trained in a style that" "only leaves our opponents, maimed, broken and or dead." "We know that we would win." "There is no reason to fight." "If attacked, we are to do all necessary to" "preserve our lives and well being." "We are taught that either **we** win or **you** do. There is **no** middle ground." Both shrugged and finished in unison. "**We** will be on top **well** before we are done." They looked seriously at their friend through their lightly smoked specs.

"I **wish** I had your confidence and training." Irons shook his head.

"We will ask if you may train with us." "We mainly do so during vacation."

"**That** would be **wicked**!"

The Spawn with the Irons brothers caused the Headmaster fits. They and the rest of the school only laughed harder. They would excitedly e-mail home of their exploits. All enjoyed them. They became part of the reports read out to the troops daily. Alucard and others e-mailed back ideas. Their pranks were becoming epic! The best thing was they were able to keep it secret. Sir Irons had been in intelligence during the war. His stories and training for his grandsons came in handy now.

* * *

Blaze swore to herself that someday she personally do good for the Irons clan. All knew that she saw the families as allies few realized how much that meant. Blaze invited Sir Irons and his wife to a social lunch at the estate.

"Sir Irons, I hope your lady feels well soon. Perhaps you ought to be with her? I really only wanted to thank you for speaking to your Grandsons. Their friendship with my sons means a **great** deal to them."

"Actually I believe Emily is glad to **have me out**!" He laughed. "I am equally as glad I did it. They are far happier now being around your sons. They are a far better influence on my lads. The e-mails of their exploits make me **laugh**. They remind me of **my** younger days." He shook his head. "Good afternoon to you Sir Dornez." Walter smiled and gave a bow to the knight. He then kissed His Lady on the neck. She blushed. Irons smiled.

"I did not want to disturb you **however** I thought you might like to see the e-mail of their newest plan. It is being evaluated currently you may want to **squelch** this one."Walter knew he and Zsophia were close to a breakthrough in their relationship. He was spending more time holding her now. Tonight he felt he would be able to press things further.

"**Oh no**." She read through it and began to giggle. "Sir Irons **you** might have to be the responsible adult here. I like it. That headmaster is such a prancing prat!" She handed the paper to Sir Irons. He looked it over and began to laugh.

"Not at all, **if** they can do it, I **will** be impressed. I will also want pictures if they get them!" He laughed more. Blaze giggled. Walter snickered.

"Sir Irons you were **always** rather sneaky." Walter shook his head. "I'll tell The Crew **not** to get the lads **caught**; still only asking questions correct?" Blaze nodded. Sir Irons looked confused.

"When a possible flaw or a **definite** flaw is spotted we do not right out tell them we ask questions. How else are they to learn?" She smiled. "Sir Irons if there is **anything** I can do for you and your family. Please let me know."

"Countess we are working towards the same goal. **Let me help**. I want to find the one who **betrayed** us all."

"Sir Irons I will as I may. For now I **will** tell you that there are at least **two** at the table and they **have not** stopped." He looked aghast. "I do not care to be rude however for me to involve you any more you would need to agree to **our** security measures; including a full investigation of yourself." She sighed. "Personally I do not feel it is necessary, but those are the rules." She smiled.

"My closets are open. From anyone else it would be an insult but I am sure you would do this to the Queen before revealing any more. He smiled.

* * *

The lads were happy when they received confirmation that the Spawn could start showing Derrick and Freddy some of the basics. They planned to start that very day. The first lesson however was in blood as they showed that they would fight brutally and efficiently as taught for a reason other than their own personal self defense.

The Spawn had finished class and they went to meet Irons in the library as normal. They noticed a row in a side yard but cared not. That was until someone they knew ran up to them.

"Some blokes jumped Irons…" was as far as he got. The Spawn darkened their specs as they went quickly out. Others saw them coming and just let them pass. All assumed they were about to get the shite beat out of them. Two turned to face them and swung. The Spawn simply grabbed their wrists swinging wide then twisting close. All heard a cracking sound and screams as the boys flipped over themselves. They also got a hip dislocated so they would not be problems later.

_"Two down four to go."_ They confirmed as two more charged them. The Spawn side stepped, grabbed then dislocated their attacker's shoulders. As they swore in pain The Spawn kidney punched them, then side kicked their knees. They went down.

_"Two more down two to go."_ These two they grabbed by the hair and pulled them off of their friends. One had kneeled on Freddy's abdomen and was hitting him in the face and stomach. The other had his knee in Derrick back and had pulled his arm into an unnatural position. He had also been grinding Derrick's face into the grass. Both received a broken nose, knees to their stomachs, and a cuff to an ear and a kick to their groin. Then after being dropped, kicks to their kidneys ended the fight.

"Irons! Can you hear us?" Both had hit their coms. "You must stay awake! Come on! Hey what…" then choking and nothing.

* * *

This channel had a light and an alarm on it. Every sound was recorded. When the light flashed everyone in the communications room froze. The supervisor in charge swore, and then went to find Blaze.

Walter sat next to Blaze holding her hand. Seras and Alucard sat opposite them. Pip drove with Jolene sitting up front giving directions. All were tense. Blaze's face was unreadable. She knew the spectacles had been taken and probably destroyed. She knew the last time the school attempted a cover up, it was the kidnapping. She had called Sir Irons, and she played the recording. He knew Freddy and Derrick were involved in a bad way. He would meet them there. He was aware of what had happened in the past he was not happy. All arrived within a few minutes of one another and therefore went in together. Seras and Alucard became mist then went to search the grounds. Pip stayed with the car ready next to a radio. The rest went in. The staff was terrified when they all walked in together. They were shown into the office of the Headmaster.

_"The Spawn are here. There was a fight."_ Alucard relayed. Blaze mentally nodded. Not a moment later the Headmaster came in.

_First they blew up the chem. Lab; now a fight? There had better be a very good reason for it._

"There was apparently an altercation" He began Blaze cut him off.

"I **will **see my sons **now**." Walter, Jolene and Sir Irons had all heard that voice before; all blinked and held their breath. The Headmaster looked as though he was about to say something. _Give me an excuse to hurt you please!_ Blaze thought. The Headmaster's eyes met Blaze's; he saw the faces of the others.

"Right this way." The Headmaster stood and held the door.

"If I may join you Countess?" Irons stood. She looked at him then nodded. Walter and Jolene looked glad to have him there. They were shown to the Spawn's room, When the door opened they looked bruised and disheveled. When they saw their mum they stood facing her.

"You were in a fight?" She breathed fighting for control.

"Yes Mum." They nodded in the affirmative.

"**Why**?" That one word sounded as though it was a question of life or death.

"Our friends Derrick and Freddy had been ambushed by six other boys." Sir Irons' eyes went wide. "We were in **defense** of our friends." "We **made sure** to use less than lethal force." Both Blaze and Walter nodded. The Spawn knew they were ok on that count. "Sir Irons, How are Derrick and Freddy?" "**Nobody** has said **anything** to us." "We 

know they got beat pretty bad." The Headmaster tried to interrupt. Jolene's look alone stopped him dead.

"**That** is an **excellent** question lads. Why don't you come with me and **we will** find out." Sir Irons rage was barely contained. He looked at the Headmaster. "**Do** lead the way."

"We were attempting to find out what happened before notifying"

"**Shut Up**!" Sir Irons snapped. They began to walk.

"Lads where are your specs?" Walter was monitoring the Headmaster.

"They were taken by a couple of the teachers."

"I see." The Headmaster's breathing told Walter he did not know.

_/Seras and I have the Spawns weapons. They hid them well. We had to ask them where to look./_

When Walter winked slyly at the Spawn they figured they were out of real trouble. When they arrived at the infirmary Sir Irons was panicked. There were bandages all over.

"**Explain now**!" Irons exploded.

"Grandfather?" Derrick tried to open his eyes. "Is it you?"

"Yes Derrick I am here rest now my boy, you need it." Sir Irons sat in a chair between the beds.

"Freddy is asleep. Ashton? Are they ok? Couple of the teachers grabbed them. I was **trying** to protect Freddy. **They** saved both of **us**."

"We are fine." "We are more worried" "about the two of you." The twins stood by.

"Only you." Derrick laughed.

"**What** is the prognosis on my Grandsons?" The doctor came forward.

"**Very good**, we will need to wait for some of the swelling on their faces to go down to know the full extent, but even there we are confident. **Surprisingly** with the other damage aside from Derricks dislocated shoulder, which has been put back, is bruising where logically there should be breaks." Sir Irons looked surprised.

"One of the **tricks** Ashton taught us. Curl around the blow and keep your muscles relaxed." He coughed.

"Lads thank you." Sir Irons looked grateful.

"Sir Irons we will **always** defend our friends." Both looked troubled. "They got ambushed **because** they are our friends."

"Ok **One-Brain** get it through your **thick** skull, **we** make our own choices!" Derrick snorted. "Get **two brains** and maybe it will **help**!" The Spawn shook their heads."Still **thick** as a brick" "wrapped in your namesake." Then the lads smiled. The adults looked shocked at the exchange then most smiled as well. The Spawn also noticed that Sir Walter was standing closer to their mum than he used to in public.

"Charles, James I want a full accounting of the fight." Blaze cocked her eyebrow. Walter was shocked to hear their given names. He had never heard them spoken before. Alucard and Seras were as well. Neither knew their given names either.

They gave an accounting in clear detail much to the Headmasters discomfort. It impressed Sir Irons. Walter smiled just like a proud father. Sir Irons caught that. "Let me get this straight, **none** of the other lads laid a **hand** on you?" They nodded. "Then **why** pray tell **me** are **my** sons bruised and disheveled?" Her voice was unpleasant.

"Forgive me Countess but could I have the Lords Ashton go over it again **slowly**?" The doctor looked nervous. "It **will** aid in the care of the bullies."

"Didn't you two **already** do this?"

"They **would not** allow us to. **No one** would **listen**." They stood their ground as they spoke in one voice. Everyone was impressed. Blaze nodded.

"Go with the doctor and point **everything** out."

"Yes mum." The three left the bed sides. Blaze looked once again at the Headmaster.

"**My** question **remains** the **same**."

"I do believe that **they** **resisted** the **teachers**. They **had** to be **restrained**."

"My sons are **trained** **better** than that. **If** there was **any** resistance **I will** know it, **and** know why." Blaze blinked and swallowed, then looked faint. Walter's arm was quickly around her waist.

"You have had a **long** and **stress** filled day. You **need** to sit and rest at **least** a little." Walter was looking concerned. Sir Irons stood. _She is never ill she heals fast from any injury…. damn those poisons…_

"Please take this chair Ladyship. You **do** look a bit pale." Sir Irons and Jolene noticed what Walter and Blaze were allowing to be seen in public now, both smiled. "May we have some water for our good Countess?"

"Of course." The Headmaster went off and ordered water pitcher while bringing back a glass himself. "Countess. I have also ordered that the teachers in this situation be brought up." The pitcher was sat down next to her.

"Countess, I wish to complement you. Your sons have **greatly** aided in our treatment **and** care of the **bullies**. You should be **proud**." She smiled.

"Thank you doctor, **I am**." The Spawn looked at their mum.

"Mum are you well?" They were concerned, it was in their eyes.

"**Yes** I am just a shade tired. **Did** you resist the teachers at **any** time?" They nodded. "Why?"

"They were attempting to **take** our specs." "We **know** that they are important to keep **with** us." They looked down. "They came up behind us." "We were surprised." "It was right after the fight." "We thought they **might** be others."

"I understand." She sighed. _Why do I feel so horrid? I never get sick._

"Zsophia, allow me to go and speak to the teachers. You rest." Walter offered.

"I plan to as well. Spend time with your sons." Sir Irons patted Derrick's hand. Blaze smiled. "I will return Derrick."

"Yes sir." Derrick was nodding off. Walter and Sir Irons took their leave.

"Mum **may** we keep the sight?"

"If others agree I think it would be a **good** idea. I expect we are going to need new specs for the lads." Jolene pulled two pairs out with a smile. "You are good! What would I do without you anymore? If the others still exist. I want them checked." Jolene nodded. "Jolene, thank you for being who, and how you are."

"You're welcome. I need to tell the men to stand down. Shall I go?" Jolene was embarrassed by the open praise in front of others. _Boss is acting out of character. Could it be the Hell Spell doing this now? Why not do this before? Maybe the poison?_

"Yes do." Blaze smiled as The Spawn stood leaning on their mum in silence. _Oh God is it finally happening? It has been so long._

When Walter and Sir Irons returned both paused at the door. Walter stopped because he felt as if he was looking at his family; Sir Irons because of Walter. Though neither man was happy, the scene calmed them. "The lad's specs were 'accidentally' dropped. I have them here." Walter said as he walked in, he was the picture of calm.

"Asinine idiots." Sir Irons also appeared calm. "Lads are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes sir, Sir Irons we are." They looked at their mum. She nodded. "Sir Irons if we may we would like to keep the site." He Blinked.

"Pardon me? Keep the site?" He questioned. Blaze smiled.

"The phrase 'keeping the site' is from my Crew. In this case it means staying with your grandsons and keeping an eye out for them, one would always be here; the other would collect assignments for **all** four of them and the like. They would help them with their school work. One will always be on hand for them, both are light sleepers." She smiled. "It is customary in my home land to look after those you have offered aid to until they are truly well, not just 'patched up'."

"In America?" Sir Irons looked confused.

"No, in Romania." Walter was surprised she said that, as were the lads. Blaze found she had no difficulty speaking the words. The difficulty was with her realization. _It is time, I am dying._

The Spawn were allowed to do as they wished, one of them was always there. The Irons clan was large and had lads in this school in most forms and years. This made the life of some of the 'popular' lads unpleasant for a bit. This was until they realized that speaking ill of 'the Lords Weirdly' was likely to get them hurt. The Ashton's had protected their kinsmen, even now they were being more attentive than the rest of the Irons family were. That changed quickly. It got to the point that the Doctor had to restrict the numbers. While not all of the extended family of the Irons were going to become friends they were all civil and supportive.

Once Derrick and Freddy had healed enough to return to class they all noticed a change. Now even if the other lads did not like the "Lords Weirdly" they were very respectful. The combination of the story of the fight and finding out they promised their mum that they had employed 'less than lethal means' life was relatively quiet. Save for the practical jokes.


	29. Hot Hot Hot

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Hot, Hot, Hot

* * *

It was move out day for Ze Geese. Everything was packed and all of the information distributed. Solid contacts had been identified, as well as those to be wary of. The dates and times for the Geese to contact England had been set up as well as the protocols for emergency contact. No one was willing to take any unnecessary risks. Now it was time for good bye. They all knew that it was most likely not all of them were to return. Some of Ze Geese's ranks had been filled in with Hellsing members and now there was also now attached with Ze Geese an investigative team.

Pip found Blaze. "So all's good?"

"Oui." She laughed. "Bring back the flock Pip and stay in communication. If you do not I **will** have you found; even if I have to do it myself using any means." Pip laughed. _I will be joining you very soon Pip. My salvation is in Egypt._

"I gotta choice?"

"No you do not! Pip we have been through the meat grinder together before. This is like **nothing** you have seen. Your ability to see all will be **paramount**. It will be a valuable tool to know truth from illusion. Where you are going there will be as much illusion as there is truth, **probably** more. **Trust** Amun, and his father, who is the leader of the tribe, and Raffi. **Only** because of them am I willing to let you go there." Her eyes and face were as serious as he had ever seen them. There was something pricking at the back of his mind. He shoved it away. "One other thing; I will be joining you there sooner than is likely expected. I need that score card!"

"I understand Ange. I will keep my sight sharp." He nodded as he boarded the plane and watched her. Her men and Seras came up behind her. The two tall ones and Ze Spawn surrounding her as she watched the plane taxi down the private run way and then taking off. Pip knew Seras would watch over Ange. The women were closer than anyone save Blaze, Pip and possibly Seras knew. _If you learn what Ange has to teach you Lady Victoria….. You will be more powerful than any of them will expect possibly even more than the Gator expects._

"Damn it's hot Pip!" one of the newer men grumbled as he took a drink of water from his canteen.

* * *

"It's a desert dimbulb!" Buddy shook his head.

"Hey, quiet. We got company." Pip looked up the dune to their west. There was a line of seven riders. One came down the dune. Dressed in flowing black robes complete with a black head dress you saw little of his face aside from his eyes, which were penetrating. He looked like what had been described as their contact Pip was sure. The style of dress fit as did the actions; Pip knew they were in deep trouble if they had landed in the wrong place. He had to do things right or he and the men would die. Pip held up first the right hand then the left slowly, in a gesture of greeting and submission. The youngish man dismounted his horse. As he did Pip lowered his hands and wondered how many more were close by. Seven was an odd number; he knew these men were trained with partners it made him curious.

"You are the friend of ours, called Pip?" He had a steady look. He held up his hand and a falcon landed.

"Zat one 'as been circling us for 'alf an 'our. She must be tired." _I see where Ange get some of her clothing ideas from. _"Oui, friend Amun I am the friend of yours called Pip." The two men 'clapped arms' this meant they grabbed each other's forearm. Ange had demanded Pip wear a dagger strapped there in an odd way, he realized why now. Amun had a dagger strapped the same way. Both men were armed and dangerous, this way both knew it. Ange said it also had to do with them being leaders. The men would learn their how to strap their daggers, for them it would be different. Pip was in no way to show the others how he strapped his dagger. When she said that and he asked why she gave him an answer he became very familiar with. "It is a tribal custom Pip that is why."

"How did you know this little one was female?" Each man measured the other.

"Wi' er I had half a chance to be right." Pip smiled.

"From what little I know friend Pip, the tribe owes you much for your aid in rescuing Her."

"Anyzing with Ange is with Ange." Pip said for all ears. "We speak later." Pip said to the other man lowly. _ You testin' me son?_

"Of course, Ange is an oddly appropriate name for her here as well." Amun said and nodded. "We have camels to transport men and equipment." Pip nodded, this was going to be interesting. Pip hated camels. "We will travel to meet up with the tribe which is currently traveling as well. It will be a three night journey. With few exceptions we do not move during the day. Today is the exception. We will put as much distance between here and us until tomorrow sunrise." Pip nodded again. "Your men do have more than guns?"

"Some, what are you askin' about?" Pip was concerned.

"There is a large percentage of our enemy that a gun is ineffectual against. You need a sword, you must remove the head."

"Oh zat! Oh we got other things. Also we got especial bullets to bring zem down, to ze 'eart or ze 'ead. Ange an' I decided zat we take what we got and we learn 'ere. We been playin with some baby ones. But there are things we brought that you all ain' never seen. Surprise can be a good allay. We got one group to look into some zings." Amun nodded. He gave a whistle two men came down.

"These men will escort and aid them to do the research. We will have contact." Amun nodded and reassured Pip.

"Ok mon ami zey is 'er Crew. 'ey! Bookworms, you got your counterparts. Move it!" They began to grab their gear. It wasn't much to look at but then they were more than they seemed. Half a dozen camels were brought down for them. "Geese get your tail feathers goin'!"

_He is as she described._ Amun watched them all carefully._ They must have been lovers. I should kill him for that, she is a tribes woman, but it would anger her. That I do not want. What would she see in him?_ Amun signaled to the men and more camels were brought down. Equipment was loaded and all rode off. "Your men are interesting friend Pip. Not precisely what I was expecting."

"Eh? Well we like Ange 'er self. More than we seem. She look so petite, fragile…" The Geese around them began to laugh. "Zen she show zem. Zat is one good show! After she show you her other side you never make zat mistake twice. Most make it ze first time!" Pip smiled.

"Oh yeah." Buddy added. "Ange de Pitie she comes silent you will not see her or if you do you will never know you shook her hand until she removes yours!" There was more laughter.

"Never seek to trap the … Ange, not even on accident. If you do she may let you catch her." Amun smiled. "That will be your misfortune as it will be the last trap you lay. Death is sure to follow." He let his falcon fly. The men saw it pluck another bird from the sky one screaming in triumph the other in death as they plummeted to the ground. "Yes we know her well here. I miss her a great deal. I was her partner. We were the best team." He smiled at Pip. Pip nodded.

"_Mon ami, I believe it. You an 'er is alike in presence. But not like ze 'gator. I do not like this, she an' he are much alike as well. _Pip was trying to figure out the thing that pricked at the back of his mind about Alucard and Blaze._ You two must have been a sight to see. I seen her work, I can see you with her. Yes I see it very well. You make teams of a man and a woman each. An you never taken another partner mon ami? So Amun, you an' I gotta talk we need to figure out a few things. She need 'elp between you, me an' Wires we can. I gotta figure out the ties between 'er an' ze 'gator. He don' want to 'urt 'er. But zere is somezing."_ Pip rode along in silence. He was looking for connections. _I wonder how soon is soon._

_Well, well friend Pip. _Amun studied his new friend as they rode. _There is news from here that She is not aware of. Father was right, she did not die in the battle as all had thought. Why leave? Father did not explain near enough of her circumstance. This Pip was not her husband, yet he shared her bed. Well we will bring Her back here. If she sent them to aid she will return as well. This is good, we will need her abilities._

* * *

Alucard was awake and not sure why, this irritated him. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The sun was still well up. Something was wrong, very wrong. A sense of panic surged in him and fear. He came out of his coffin and was dressed as he reached out with his mind. His first thought was Integra; she was troubled by something having to do with a decision, something she had to do; but she was not the cause for this feeling with in him. Was it Seras having another nightmare? They had stopped a small while back he began to go to her. But no it was not Seras. He was at His Little One's side in less time than it took to will it. She lay on a couch in her office; she was completely still and silent but something was very wrong. _Forgive me My Master but I must make this invasion._ He reached out with his mind and entered hers, a moment later he was falling.

It was an endless paralyzing hopeless feeling; falling to their death. The cold air ripped past his face as the warm sun seemed to laugh down, the rage boiled within. The fear was overwhelming; knowing that death was eminent, there was nothing to do, no way to be saved.

/Dragon! Please save me!/ She screamed in their home tongue. For a moment he felt helpless unable to save her. Then he was in her office again, he held her in his arms looking down at her. Her eyes blinked open, her lips parted. /Vlad?/ She whispered.

/Yes it is I./ He answered almost afraid not believing his eyes. In his arms at that moment, he held Her…. though she had been dead for centuries. It was Her. Her voice came from Zsophia's lips. He blinked his eyes. /You called out for me…./ He said confused.

/Did I?/ Blaze said and looked away from him her hair cascading over and hiding her face. /I must have been in a dream. I am sorry, I did not mean to wake you./ She looked up at him and moved her hair, again and she was Blaze.

/It is fine, you were in a panic. It must have been a terrible nightmare./ He let go of her as she sat up.

/I …I… it was./ She knew the nightmare, but she had to make sure he did not.

"Zsophia, what is wrong?" Walter asked concerned as he came through her office door. Seras was hot on his heels.

"It was a bad dream. I am sorry to have worried you all." She smiled weakly. "Please forgive me?"

"What was it? What so upset you my Love?" Walter went to her and took Zsophia in his arms stroking her hair, not liking the scene he walked in on. He did not like seeing Alucard over her as he was.

"She was falling." Alucard stated calmly, fishing. Blaze hid so much; he wanted to see her reaction to this. He was rewarded. She flinched. "Perhaps a bad memory?" He pressed.

"It could be." She said quietly. "I have fallen before. Not just at the tower when I first saw you…" She flinched worse grabbing onto Walter. Blaze willed a memory into place. "As a child…" she whispered "I fell into the river when I was escaping the men…" She shook in Walters arms.

"That is enough!" Walter glared at Alucard. "The nightmare was bad enough; do not press her any further."

"Of course, forgive me Zsophia." Alucard said with a slight bow.

"It is fine Alucard; it is just an old memory. Walter, would you protect me from my own past?" She smiled at him mostly teasing.

"Yes." He was dead serious and all knew it. Zsophia laid her head on Walters shoulder as he held her.

"You are sweet Walter. But my past has much danger that none can save me from, I must be careful…." He voice trailed off.

"We will all help as we can." Seras said feeling an oddness coming from Blaze. "Come on Alucard." Seras took Alucard's hand and led him out of the room. Slightly surprised Alucard went with her. Seras watched all of this playing out before her. She knew Blaze had not actually lied just now. But she had avoided things. She had revealed one thing to hide another. Seras was sure of it.

"You sense it just as I do." Alucard said looking at Seras, as they phased through the house. "She was hiding something."

"Yes. Whatever she was hiding, it is big, it cost her to dredge up that other memory."

"Yes it did." Alucard thought. "So she has fallen on more than those two occasions." Seras looked at him questioningly. "I saw the fall through her eyes. It seemed somehow familiar. It made me think of another time, place, and person; someone who died from her fall." They appeared in his sitting room. "Seras, she knew she would die from that fall. I could feel it. It was a horrible helpless feeling. I had forgotten what it felt like to be mortal like that. I hope I forget it soon." He sat in his chair taking Seras with him. She just collapsed into it with him. "I want to know more about that fall. I want to know how she survived it. It was not a child's panic I felt."

"Until she wants you to know you will have to forget it." Seras shrugged and without thinking she snuggled into his arms. She was tired, the nights operations had been fierce; the sun being up made things worse.

"I suppose you are correct. Come Seras let us to bed." Alucard stood and carried her to his bed. He did not like being awake any more than she did. Besides it would be fun to see her reaction when she did wake up. She had fallen back asleep and was reverting to what she slept in. It was a very attractive negligee. Alucard did not mind it at all. He lay her on his bed and in a fit of cheek he changed into a pair of silk lounging pants, then climbed into bed with her with a smirk. He smiled broader as he thought of the taste of her blood. "Perhaps very soon we will share again, my Seras." He closed his eyes and slept again.

* * *

Integra did not understand why it was so important. "Why must I tell Sir Dornez of my discovery?" Honestly it had been difficult enough to show Sir Irons the contents of the Journals. Her hope had been that he had known of the experiments on Walter. That he would have an explanation and therefore she would be able to excuse the actions of her family. There was no such comfort for her from Irons. Integra stood on her balcony and stared over the garden Walter had kept. She swallowed feeling somewhat sick to her stomach as she reviewed the interview in her mind.

"This is incredible Integra." Sir Irons had whispered as he read the information. His aged face had been impassive, completely without clue as to his reaction as he read the marked journal entries.

"So Sir Irons, am I to understand that this was done without the knowledge of the Round Table?"

"It was most certainly done without my knowledge!" He had exclaimed with anger. Integra was shocked and sat back. "Rest assured if I had any knowledge of these actions I would have stopped it! If Her Royal Majesty had any knowledge she would have had him out of this place. She would not have stood for it either." He stood and began to pace. "He was a good friend, he served with distinction. He was John Bull!"Sir Irons shook his head. "He was my friend!"

"I know Walter was indeed a great man Sir Irons. I miss him a great deal." Integra said subdued.

"You must take these to Sir Dornez. He should know what the contents of these journals are." He said without looking at Integra. Instead he looked at the large portrait of her father. Sir Irons fumed.

"Tell Sir Dornez? Why in heavens name?" Integra asked shocked.

"Because, he has a right to know; it is the right bloody thing to do." He turned and looked at Integra steadily. "You brought me here for advice. This is it: Tell Sir Dornez and soon." His stance and face would allow for no other interpretation of his words.

Coming out of her memory Integra took off her glasses and cleaned the lenses for the fourth time. "Because it is the right thing to do." She whispered. Sir Irons had been so insistent. "It will be by no means easy. How to do it? Ask him here? Go there?" She walked the length of the balcony then down the stair to the garden. She remembered watching Walter; he would make her laugh by trimming the flowers with his wires. "How could you do it father; how could you allow this to be done to him?" She had idolized her father. Now his feet seemed to not just be made of clay, but of rotted, infested, corrupted earth.

"Sir Integra?"

"Yes?" She turned and looked at the Walter replacement.

"Where will you take your tea?"

"Here in the garden. Also please make an appointment for me to go to the Ashton Estate to meet with Sir Dornez."

"As you wish Sir Integra."

* * *

The blood was pumping faster through his opponent Walter could hear it. This was a true Midian he faced Walter could smell it, he smiled. "Well my good chap you will at least provide me with a small work out I hope." The Vampire actually cowered. Walter looked at him with disgust.

"M-m-m-master!" The young vampire called out as he went for his gun.

"Shane you must learn better." A dark rich voice came from a darker corner. A beautiful woman walked out. "Shall I ever be fighting your battles?" She shook her head. Her walk was alluring her eyes promised many things. It was the first female vampire Walter had faced one on one since his change. Granted he lived with Seras but this woman was far older. "Mmmmm you are young as well but much better trained. Very strong…" She purred.

"Yes I am." Walter side stepped the bullet as it was fired. He sent out his wires and decapitated the young 'Shane'. The woman hissed and attacked Walter.

"I know of those wires! You are the Angel of Death!" she moved with a fluidness and speed that startled Walter. He blocked and shifted and got out of the way. She was pressing him hard. As much as he was glad for a real challenge he knew better than to get too cocky with this one. She knew of him and his wires. "Come forth!" She ordered. From the shadows the familiar inky blackness began to flow.

_"Alucard! I may need your assistance!"_ Walter sent quickly.

_"I am on my way." _Alucard moved in the shadows quickly to Walter. _"The woman is Daphine. You should be able to defeat her Angel. If you do without my aid you can feed from her and become much stronger; strong enough even to begin to call forth your own demons."_ Alucard knew it would be a hard fight for Walter but he did believe that now as the immortal Angel of Death he could handle this one.

"You will not defeat me with those." He sneered. Walter wanted to become stronger. He would defeat this woman; he had to. "I could defeat you before. Now I will have a feast as well."

"That bastard Alucard turned you; but you should be old!" She hissed, confused. Walter used the moment's hesitation that came with the confusion to send out his wires and move past her. The wires bit into her skin and she screamed, and then became mist.

"Damn." Walter swore as he reached out his senses. He moved too late and she had him by his arm.

"I will kill you little angel." She laughed, as she squeezed enough to break his arm.

"Not tonight Daphine." Walter said as he grappled with her. Walter managed to get his wires from his broken arm around her torso. It hurt like mad but it was his one chance. He plunged his fangs into her neck ruthlessly; he side stepped and using his fangs in her neck and his remaining good arm he pulled her off balance. It was a different thing to feed off her as he killed Daphine; to actually intentionally kill her by feeding off of her. She knew his intent, he tasted her fear, but she struggled only a moment before she was caught in the pleasure of his embrace. Walter could not believe the feel from feeding on her. Part of him said he had enough but the rest wanted more, to completely devour her. That part won.

_This battle should have been easier for him. _Alucard mused._ Wait has he not yet fed from Zsophia? Of course he has not. He will want to wait and feed from her when he mates her._ Alucard understood; he watched until Daphine was no more then he stepped out. "Now Angel of Death, how do you feel?" Alucard smiled.

"Amazing Alucard, simply amazing." Walter said as he stood healing his broken arm. "Now about calling forth the demons, after this I think I understand more."

* * *

Michael walked down the low lit hall to his Masters office. Once he told himself that this man was just his employer, then he told himself this man was his mentor. Now Michael accepted the truth. This man was his Master. He would obey, he would work hard, he would do what was necessary to become stronger. Michael wanted His approval. _It is an odd thing. I had thought that the admission, the knowledge would make me weaker. In reality it does not. I guess it is because I know I have some power in this, I know that he is preparing me for more. He is grooming me perhaps to become one like him. I know that he relies on me, and that I hold his trust. Perhaps in this case Master means more like a School master rather than the idea of slavery._ Approaching the last steps to the office of his Master Michael quieted his mind on these thoughts and focused on the task in hand, on the file he carried and the information contained within. He knocked on the door and waited.

_Such a restless mind tonight Michael._ The Vampire smiled from his desk. _I am glad the realization did not break your spirit. You would have become quite useless to me then._ As Michael silenced his mind the smile broadened. The knock came and he straightened in his chair and lessened his smile. "Come."

"Sir I have a report on Bernadette and his Geese." Michael said as he stopped in front of the desk.

"And what pray tell are they up to now?"

"They left the country from the private airstrip at the Ashton estate. All indications are that they landed in Egypt. We cannot confirm it though." Michael waited and watched his Master as he folded his fingers over each other and leaned on the desk.

"Damn." He pursed his lips. "Damn it all! How does an aircraft just disappear Michael?"

"I wish I knew sir, I really do. We suspect magic. There has been no sign of them outside Egypt. So it was not likely a fly over. The Tribes in the area do not have the technology to hide a plane. So that leaves magic. They have not been seen anywhere in Egypt so they had to have had a contact. To completely avoid detection they would have had to land in desert, in deep desert to be precise. This means a tribe is involved. Odds are good that Bernadette has contacts there."

"Good reasoning." He nodded. "Do we know what tribe?" Michael shook his head no. "Do we suspect a tribe?" Michael shrugged non-committal. "Explain."

"We know and can track many of the tribes." Michael began. "Of the tribes we can track we have no evidence of contact. That leaves the tribes we cannot track; the old tribes, the ones with a purpose." His boss nodded with a 'go on' expression. "Of those Old Tribes there are those who are not going to work with outsiders. There are those that are less likely to work with outsiders." Again the nod. "We know that there is something going on down there. The activity that we can sense has been different. We believe there is a War either brewing or happening."

"The war between supernaturals down there has begun. There are three sides. I think it best to stay out of it at least for now. When they fight it is very ugly. Those they call young are older than Alucard by a century or more." Michael's eyes widened briefly. "I have had dealings with them in the past, as has Alucard. It is a war so the Geese could be going down there to help on his behest." The Vampire stood and began his familiar track of pacing. Michael took a few steps back to be out of the way. "But the indication is that Bernadette is a friend of the Countess Mystery. Unless Alucard really does control her…." He mused and thought back to the scene he had witnessed in Integra's office.

_"Your bloodline may have bound me but none of you have ever truly been a Master of me!"_ Alucard had said. _"Yes Integra I am __**that**__ loyal to her, and yes without the bond over me. She has __**earned**__ my respect and loyalty. There is __**no**__ way I would hurt her even in full Blood Lust. I have been in full Blood Lust and __**killed **__a few of your__** ancestors**__, but with her __**never**__. With her I do not have to force the word Master as I did with you."_

"Sir, I do not believe that he has control over her." Michael dared to speak.

"Oh? Do explain." He stopped pacing and leaned on his desk watching the young man.

"Part of it is a feeling." He began somewhat unsure.

"Very well, and other parts to your belief?"

"All of the observed behaviors of her and the others involved in the picture. They seem loyal, not controlling. That is the effect she has on many people. She has the Vatican snowed. Anderson is her friend. He is not subtle enough to play act friendship and worry for her. Also our spies in the Vatican tell us that there is genuine concern for her and what she may have been exposed to by the 'dead' Walter. They are curious as hell about her they may even be preparing to make a move to befriend and possibly recruit her so they may be more able to operate in England." Michael took a breath. "If they thought Alucard controlled her, or was close to her, they would kill her. As it is they are watching Integra."

"Good points. Is there more?"

"Yes sir. Alucard, Seras, and Walter have an unprecented amount of freedom. If she did not have reign on them, the Queen would have put a stop to it. She has known Alucard well enough to insist on it. Our spies in the palace tell us that the Queen is uncomfortable but that she places her confidence in the good Countess. She thinks the 'new' Hellsing is odd but it gets results. If she thought Alucard was in control she would order the imprisonment of Alucard and likely the execution of Seras. She still believes she has ultimate control of Walter."

"Does she now? Well let's keep her thinking that." He chuckled. "Walter has lost enough of his 'butler' personality that I doubt it. But let her live in blissful ignorance. What is her opinion of our Countess Mystery?"

"That is unclear. She seems to be very fond of her. She trusts her. But there is more. There is something very odd about the Countess. The Queen knows what it is and none of our spies can figure it out. We do know that the Countess lived at the palace following the battle between Alucard and Incognito. The Countess was somehow hurt during the battle. We also know that the staff that was involved in her recovery are old timers who are completely loyal. Three of our agents have been dismissed from service when they began to poke about. The countess has only one doctor. He is now on staff only to her and her group. He took all of her medical files with him. There is not a copy to be found anywhere."

"Very thorough of them." He both shook his head and smiled. "What else do we know?"

"She was in charge of the Manchester Station project when the terrorists hit it. She pulled her men out. She nearly died. I have a file with the stories the men tell of her. It is quite impressive. The new butler at Hellsing house was one of the men she pulled out. She set him in place to protect Integra. He is very good at it. He has stopped five assassination attempts without revealing them to Integra."

"Impressive." He shook his head then looked at Michael. "So what are the odds Bernadette is going down to Egypt for her?"

"As with so many other things with her; it is possible but unknown."

"Very well." The Vampire made his way to the comfortable area of the office and waved Michael over and to a couch. "So we are left with the possibility that she has contacts within one of the tribes down there, or Alucard is involved." He poured a goblet of blood for himself then sat. Michael nodded. "For now the Geese are off limits. I do not care to get drawn into the Cluster fuck down there."

"Understood. I will tell our agents to pull back and collect information as it comes to them but not to seek it out."

"Yes." He took a drink of the blood. His eyes went briefly to Michael's neck; the young man had been delicious. But he would not taste him too often. "What other updates do you have?"

"Our battery is doing better in his collection of the release energy during the Incognito and Alucard battle."

"Good."

"Seras Victoria has been spotted in the Egyptian collection at the National Museum on a few occasions."

"Has she now?" He smiled and sipped his blood. "The Police Girl is investigating, delightful. Our men covered their tracks well there?"

"Yes sir. I have had them double and triple check. We are not watching her there, she has not gone into sensitive areas as of yet."

"Good. She is no idiot. She has been getting stronger, do not underestimate her."

"Understood." Michael nodded.

"I want to know the next time Seras and the Countess go to their club. I may have to put in an appearance there."

"Yes sir I will see to it, and I will have a pass procured for you." Michael made a note. "They have not been their recently which means they are more likely to go there soon."

* * *

Authors Note: Because of upheaval in my life I have not published as much as I wish I could. I will be continuing to work on this and do have a 'map' that I am going from. I prefer to not put up total crap. This story will continue, I have not finished with it.

* * *


	30. Knowledge

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Knowledge

* * *

Seras was once again thrilled with Taylor and his work. As she walked up the stairs to the National Museum she loved the ease of movement she had. She also was glad that she was able to conceal the weapons she wore. She loved this new suit and the satchel/briefcase that went with it. Seras smiled at the group of school children that were leaving the museum and held the door for them. She was rewarded with a look of thanks from a tired teacher. After the students were all out she headed in. Seras had an idea; so far it was panning out. Whether that was good or bad she was unsure as of yet. Seras wanted to gather just a bit more information before she brought it to Blaze.

"Miss Victoria, back again are we?" The older curator of the Egyptian exhibit smiled and chuckled as she stood in the doorway of his office.

"Yes I am Dr. Smithe. You must be getting sick of me being about." She smiled sweetly at him. "But I guess I have been bitten by the Egyptian bug…. Or should I say the Egyptian Scarab?" She shrugged.

"Miss Victoria…" He shook his head even as he laughed. Dr. Smithe stood and went to greet her. "You have a talent for bad yet amusing puns. Do come in." He waved her to a chair at his desk. "So my dear, what shall we explore today?" He asked as he sat behind his desk.

"Will you ever call me Seras?" She asked looking at him as she took out her folio with its pad of paper after sitting down.

"Not as long as you call me Dr. Smithe." He countered.

"But you earned your title with hard work."

"And you Miss have earned my respect with yours. Now what part of Egyptian studies to tackle today?" He smiled at the look of surprise. "You are a beautiful woman, but it is your mind that fascinates me more. The questions you ask make me look at things anew. It is a joy to work with you. Have you considered doing more with these studies? Perhaps write a book?"

"Dr. Smithe…. I do not know what to say." Seras said surprised. "I am really flattered by your compliment. I had not thought of a book…. Also I was afraid you were tired of me asking so many questions." She blushed. Seras always made sure she was well fed before she came to the museum this way she would appear her most human and hopefully cause the least suspicion after all this man believed in walking mummies and pharaoh's curses. "Thank you for the compliment sir."

"Not at all Miss Victoria, now where to work today?"

"Well you have taught me the basics of Egyptian Dynasty's, politics, art, hieroglyphs, and religions. I think I understand the religions from a historical perspective. Can we go deeper into them?"

"Certainly, how would you like to tackle them?" He asked nodding. "The religions of the people are central to the rest of the subject."

"Can we have a go at them by god or goddess?"

"Yes, it is a good way to break things down, understand there will be overlap." He cautioned her.

"I expect there would be." Seras agreed. "I mean you cannot study Isis without Osiris, Horus and Set." She further explained her understanding. "I'll admit to wanting to start with Isis." She said with a guilty smile.

"Miss Victoria you look like my granddaughter when I caught her in the biscuit box." He laughed pleased. "I think Isis is a marvelous place to start. She is a beautiful and bright goddess. She is said to be a loving woman and she is often known as the Pharaoh maker."

"She is? How so Dr. Smithe?"

"Come with me I want to show you some artifacts." He stood then opened the door for Seras.

"Of course sir." Seras went out the door with him. Seras had become a regular at this part of the museum. She had noticed the aged gentleman on her visits and after she had spent part the better part of a week there he had approached her to see if she had any questions. Since then he had been teaching her more and more on the subject of Egypt.

"As you will see often in depictions of the Pharaohs they are seen as sitting on her lap. Also the hieroglyph that represents her has in part a throne."

"Really? That is interesting. Makes some sense though, if I remember correctly the Pharaohs were seen as incarnations of Horus. Her son correct?"

"To a degree, yes you are correct." The older man nodded as they continued into an exhibition hall full of mummies. "It is somewhat more refined than that. I'll explain more with the artifacts." He smiled.

"Ok that does explain that papyrus I remember seeing now, I had thought it odd that it had a pharaoh sitting on a woman's lap. There was one with a winged woman standing behind a man in the pharonic headdress as well." Seras smiled.

"Good memory, my dear."

"I'll admit to being excited about looking at artifacts I've not seen yet." Seras said. "It is easy to see how you could devote a lifetime to the study of these things." She observed the people as they walked through the halls. If she was right someone who worked or studied here was very involved in the Incognito issue.

* * *

Pip and the Geese had been able to settle in and acclimate much faster than expected. The time Blaze had taken to brief them on the culture and customs was paying off and well. They had expected that they would be seen as guests and would have to earn the respect of the others. They did as they were asked even when it made no sense. Soon they understood as quickly each of the Geese seemed to be paired up with a person who worked with them on all things. It happened to some it seemed slowly but they all realized that in an ancient culture like this it was rapid. Yes there was a war going on. The Geese went out a few at a time on raids. They were being watched and tested. It was easy to understand that Amun and Pip were going to be partners. Pip went out the most often, he understood about all the warnings he had received. There were things in this desert he would never have believed existed. And he saw how it could take four men to take down one of the 'Old Ones'. He almost missed the time to contact England with the 'everything is ok' message. That meant they had been there only a week but somehow it seemed much longer.

"You are disturbed by something friend Pip?" Amun asked as he sipped at his coffee. Pip and Amun sat in front of the tent they shared for a meal. As people passed they gave at least a nod of their head in respect.

"Ze time. I have one thing, a device Ange gave me that tells me we are here for a week. But all my senses say we have been here longer." Pip then bit into the meat, it was heavily spiced and took some getting used to.

"I understand." Amun nodded. "Were you not warned that time moves differently here?"

"Oui I was but, I guess I did not expect for it to be this different." Pip shook his head then sipped at his coffee. "You have been breaking us in easy, I thank you for that. I hope it has not caused your tribe much hardship and misfortune."

"No it has not. You have brought good warriors, intelligent people with you. It is a blessing." Amun passed bread to Pip.

"Thank you. Ze Geese know they are getting an education, but they is working to learn fast. I know enough to be surprised that your tribe has taken to us so quick and trust us as much as you do." Pip passed fruit to Amun. Both men ate of the melon then Amun looked at Pip.

"It is because She sent you." It was a simple but weighted statement. "And Pip you and you people are to a degree part of the tribe. You need not say 'your Tribe'. It would be more correct to say 'the Tribe."

"I understand an thank you. We will support ze Tribe as best as we can. Amun, if it is needed I have contacts for more weapons and ze like. This war from what little we have seen is a nasty one. I can bring in weapons these ones ain' never seen. Ze element of surprise could be a great aid." Pip looked at Amun to read his feelings on the offer. Pip hoped he had not overstepped. Headmen of tribes could be hard to deal with.

"I appreciate the offer. I will likely, how does one say…. Take you up on it in the future. You are quite correct, surprise and the unknown is a currency that is much used here. Your sight has been invaluable already." Amun said as he put aside his plate and took another cup of coffee.

"I am happy to have it be of more use. Often it is more of a curse. Ze eye look weird and sees weird things. It is why I keep it covered. Here it does show truth. I am glad to be able to use it to save ze lives of our people." Both men nodded to the other and sat back to appreciate the calm of the camp as women took away the dishes. One of them looked at Pip with an invitation that he would be more than happy to take her up on. But if there was one thing he had learned. You do not touch the women without expressed permission from the leader of the people you were with. It was one thing he insisted on. The same thing went for the men in the case of the women in Ze Geese. So Pip just smiled at the woman as she left.

"She has an interest in you, friend Pip. She has expressed it in many ways. I am curious why your people do not share beds with ours. There seems to be mutual interest." Amun said with a smile.

"It is a matter of respect to you, the Tribe, and the culture. It is a rule we have. We do not touch ze locals. It saves problems in ze long run." Pip said with a shrug. "When ze job is done we leave, we do not want to leave problems behind. Pregnant women can be seen as a problem, and also we know ze culture is **not** a loose one."

"I see." Amun nodded. "It is a good policy. I will make with you a deal. I will see to it that those who approach Ze Geese are not ones that would be a problem. In the case of your people they are as good as tribe. If there is a pregnancy that happens, the child and mother would be well taken care of. It would bring in new blood to the tribe that would be a blessing. If any of your people should choose to remain after the job is done they will be full members of the tribe with no question and an honored warrior. If your Geese can be well with that there will be no problem nor need for concern."

"Sounds fair." Pip nodded. "I'll let Ze Geese know." He smiled.

"And friend Pip, the one who has interest in you, she is safe for you to take as yours while you are here." Amun smiled. These men were not in the least bit what he had expected. With their respect and their willingness to learn they were not like the typical westerners. Indeed these people really were blessings to the tribe at this time. He had no worry about their involvement with the tribe members who they would bed. It also made it easier to keep track of them.

"Mon ami, I do have a question." Pip said as he looked over the tops of the tents and at the fading light of the day.

"Yes friend Pip?"

"What started all this war?"

"We do not know." Amun sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "We are not the ones who began it. We are moving to protect our people and allies. We fight to keep things as we know they must be. There is a balance that must be kept. There are ancient things in the sands."

"Too right there is." Pip shook his head. "I never thought I would see a mummy walk. Or them dog headed things. Sorry mon ami but to a boy from ze bayou it is crazy weird." He laughed.

* * *

Alucard walked the maze. He had discovered he liked to do it while he was in thought. Currently he was deep in thought on how to better study the necklace Blaze wore. He knew it contained magic, and considering her opinion of magic use he was more than a touch curious.

Alucard had been watching for his chance to more closely examine it for the week since Pip and the others had left. He had discovered that no matter how long he stared at it he could remember nothing of it save that it was silver and intricate. He had also discovered that she never took it off. "Even Walter removes his gloves when he bathes!" Alucard grumbled as he turned a corner in the maze.

/Well I would hope so my Dragon. It could ruin them, then what ever would he do? I can think of a few other time he would likely remove them./ Blaze laughed.

/Very funny Little One. I am sure he would happily remove them in bed with you./ Alucard smirked then laughed as Blaze blushed a deep red. /Very fetching. There are times you are so innocent of the ways of the world, other times you seem as ancient as I. I wonder why that is?/ Alucard fished as he looked at her pendant for the millionth time. Still no clue as to the magic it contained.

/I don't know why that is Vlad./ She shrugged. /Still you know where I was raised. Loose women were looked at in a certain manner. I did not care to be looked at like that./ She shrugged again. /I never wanted to bring shame to my people, even if only I knew who my people were and only I would know the shame it could bring./ Zsophia said quietly. /At least in the matter of sex, I am able to say I have brought no shame./

/Little One, from all that I know of you, you have brought no shame to our people in any way. You have brought honor to them and to your village, to your parents./ Alucard said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

/Thank you My Prince./ She said quietly. His words only strengthened her resolve to set right some issues.

/Of course Zsophia./ Alucard was stunned when she said 'My Prince.' It had been so long since she had said it. Alucard then realized what his words could mean to her. He was glad to offer her that comfort.

/I should leave you to your thoughts. I was in something of a puzzle myself. For whatever reason walking the maze helps./ Blaze smiled as she shrugged yet again.

Alucard smiled. Her shrugs were such a familiar movement now, some he could even read. He knew that with as much shrugging as she was doing she hid much just now. /I understand that well. If I can be of aid?/

/Make me a promise?/ She said looking up at him calmly. She looked deep into his eyes.

/If I am able to I will./ He nodded her action was unusual. She never looked him so directly in the eye.

/Promise me, of your own free will, without the bond I hold over you, give me your word of honor that you will always watch over my sons./

Alucard was shocked by her words. He could read the importance of this in her eyes. /I swear on my blood I will./ With that he removed the glove on his sword arm and opened up his hand and let the blood flow from the wound. /You have my word of honor, as your Prince, your confidante and your friend. I will always watch over your sons, I will protect them as if they were my own Little Dragons./ He could see relief flow across her eyes. It disturbed him and honored him to know that it would mean so much to her. He wondered over her ruminations.

/Thank you Vlad./ She smiled. /That brings a comfort you cannot imagine./

/Tell me, what is going on?/ He asked, as the wound healed and he replaced his glove.

/For now I cannot. It is not a matter of wanting to keep it to myself. It is a matter of words being spoken, ideas being communicated from one to another that could bring bad things, dark clouds./

/I understand of that./ He nodded. /Give me your word now? Promise me that you will tell me as soon as you can. So I may better protect you and your sons./ He asked gently as he could. He was becoming more and more concerned.

/I give you may word. As soon as I am able I will reveal things to you./ She nodded and touched his arm. /Vlad, I also give you my word that I will do all I can to free you from this bondage. I have not stopped looking. And I know it can be done./ Her eyes burned with a fire of conviction.

_/She speaks the truth./_ A voice said to him.

Alucard was shocked to his core, unsure as to what shocked him more. Her words, her promise, her conviction, the voice that spoke in his mind, the confirmation of her information, or that he heard that voice again. It had been so long since he had heard it. /Thank you./ Was all he could say. It was meant for both her, His Master and for the voice that spoke in his mind.

Zsophia nodded then continued on her way. The moment was lost. Alucard was now left with much, much more to think about. That voice had been silent for so very long, yet he remembered it. Also he was very worried for Zsophia. Especially as he knew now that the pendant she wore was a dragon. He could not describe it, but he knew it was a dragon. He knew he would remember that. _My Little One, My Master, what is going on?_

* * *

Walter sat back shocked. "Why in the devil would she want to meet with me? Why come here and not ask me there?" He frowned.

"I haven't a clue." Walter's new personal assistant said. "Do you want me to refuse?"

"No, no that would be rude. Besides I am curious." Walter sat back in his chair. Having Jeff working for him was odd as hell. He was used to doing things entirely for himself. His Lady had insisted. So he chose Jeff Rhodes of the applicants. It did free him up for things he had to admit. He was still refusing the idea of a butler. "Set the appointment for tomorrow please, early evening."

"I will do so now sir. I have the reports you wanted to go over." The young man said handing the files over. He knew that with these types of reports Sir Walter would prefer them on paper.

"Thank you Jeff. You learn quickly. Where is My Lady?"

"She was last seen walking the halls, she seemed preoccupied. She does have an appointment in twenty minutes. It is set to be for two hours."

"I see, Lord Alucard?"

"Walking in the maze, grumbling."

"I see, make sure he remains undisturbed, is Lady Seras about? She would be safe to see what has him grumbling."

"No Sir Walter. She is off estate currently." Jeff knew that there were a few people whom he should always strive to know the location of; those Sir Walter was likely to ask about; next he would ask on the Spawn.

"I see. I may see if Lady Seras can hurry her business a bit. Is there any news on the Spawn? Anything else exploded on campus?" Walter asked with an almost proud looking smirk.

"They and the Irons lads are doing well. They sent you an email with an attachment just fifteen minutes ago."

"I think I'll see that before the reports." Walter smiled.

"Of course Sir Walter, unless there is anything else I will see to our appointment." At the shake of Walter's head Jeff turned to leave; then stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Sir, was there anything you wanted me to do for you for the Countess's upcoming birthday?"

"No I have that well covered, thank you." Walter smiled.

"Yes Sir." Jeff walked out of the office and to his own desk. He smiled as Jolene walked in. "How can I help you Jolene?"

"Is he busy?" She asked hoping for a no. She was worried for Blaze and Walter was one who could possibly help. Alucard was grumbling in the maze, and Jolene had no desire to find out why or how bad it was.

"He is just about to read an email from the Spawn."

"Well that would be a yes." Jolene smiled. "As a clue, if it has to do with the Spawn he is busy and not to be disturbed unless it is Blaze or the Queen. Seras or Alucard will just walk into his office and have to take their chances."

"I will remember that. Thank you for your aid in getting accustomed to this job."

"Not a problem. Just remember that he handpicked you, he has never had a butler or Personal Assistant before, he is Midian, and most importantly in order of importance in his mind from what I can tell are:" Jolene began to tick them off on her fingers. "The Countess Zsophia, the Spawn, Her Royal Majesty, Alucard and Seras, Bullet, then the rest of the world. Soon enough you will have your own spot on that list. You are one of the very few who can intrude on him in that office safely."

"I see and will remember. Thank you."

"Not a problem. Also know you can ask me about anything."

"Thank you for that. I do wonder about something."

"What is that?"

"Is it very odd for Sir Integra Helsing to call and want a meeting with Sir Walter here?"

"Yes Jeff, yes it is." Jolene said solemnly and looked wary. "What did Sir Walter say?"

"He wondered why she was doing this, said he was curious, and then said I should set it for tomorrow early evening. What should I know?" Jeff was curious and now wary as well.

"There is a history, you know about his uncle?"

"Yes, he was the Angel of Death before Sir Walter. Commander Dornez had previously been Sir Integra's butler. He was also what we call a specialist and they called a 'trashman' for Hellsing organization in his younger years…. I see you think this may have to do with Sir Walter's Uncle?"

"Likely." Jolene thought a moment. "I need for you to do something for me. In the future, whenever there is contact with Sir Integra I need you to inform me."

"I am not sure as to why." Jeff said carefully. Sir Walter was who he served, but Countess Zsophia was over all in charge. Making an enemy of Jolene would be foolish.

"I appreciate your discretion Jeff. The fact is Sir Integra is a sore subject. Having her pop up without certain people being warned would be bad. You are new enough to not know everything, the only way you will learn is with help. Sir Integra is one place we cannot afford to have a screw up."

"Very well, I will do as you ask." The seriousness of Jolene was all Jeff needed to know how big a mine field this area was.

"As you tell me of her contact I will tell you of the protocols that need to be followed. In this case I will wait here until you make the appointment, I will carry the news to Blaze, then either she or Seras or Walter will inform Alucard. Precisely how the meeting will be handled will be anyone's guess. As it is Walter's meeting he will make the decision. Whatever he tells you to do you must follow to the letter. Now if you will make the call and meeting time so I can know?"

"I will now." Jeff nodded and began to dial. "Thank you for the warning. I knew this would be a …. Yes good evening, this Is Jeff Rhodes the personal assistant for Sir Walter Dornez…. You wished to know when he would be available?... He will be available to meet tomorrow evening…… Very well, yes seven o'clock will be just fine….. Thank you, we look forward to seeing Sir Helsing." Jeff hung up the phone and looked at Jolene who nodded and left. _I must be balmy for staying in this job. But the pay is high and it certainly is not boring. Never expected I would be required to carry a gun. Or that my boss would be the one making it._ Jeff shook his head and put the appointment into the calendar.

* * *

"Alucard?" Seras said as she entered the maze. She could feel him and his concern over something. "Alucard?" She said again taking the most direct route to him she could. Walter had called her and said he was more than slightly grumpy. She soon saw his familiar red clothed back and jet black hair. "Alucard."

"Seras?" He responded turning and facing her. "What can I do for you?" He smiled slightly.

"Tell me what is wrong? I can feel your upset, your worry. It is very strong, what causes it?"

"Our good Countess."

"You are worried on her birthday gift?" Seras smirked and cocked an eyebrow, but she knew better.

"No, I had nearly forgotten." Alucard shook his head. "Something is very wrong Seras. She will reveal nothing. She says she cannot, I do believe her which makes me worry even more. I do not think Walter could get more information from her… and I cannot piece anything together." He rubbed at his temples and thought on the oath he had taken to her. "Her behavior as of late has been odd, even for her."

"I understand Alucard. Let me see what I can find out?" He looked at her and nodded. He knew the women had been spending much more time together as of late. "You should likely retire for a bit and feed soon, you are not yourself." Seras has stepped closer to him. She was worried for Blaze yes but more for Alucard. "There is other news. Let's go to your apartment?" She took his hand.

"As you wish my No-Life-Queen." He wondered on her as they went. Seras did not shun him so much now. It would seem that all things were going down his preferred road. "Seras, would you like to learn the dialect that Blaze, the Spawn and I speak?"

"Yes, yes I would Alucard." Seras said somewhat surprised.

"Good I will begin to teach you, I am sure Zsophia and the Spawn will enjoy helping as well. I had meant to ask you earlier." When they arrived at his rooms he decided to try something to press just a bit. Alucard did his normal actions of removing his coat and guns then asked, "Do you need to feed as well Seras?" Suddenly he was standing so close; her breath was able to move his hair.

"I fed earlier Alucard, why?" She looked up at him, into his eyes and fell into them. _Why are you so intoxicating to me?_ Seras swallowed. She was not hungry per se, but she did want to taste him again.

"My Seras, you are intoxicating to me as well." He smiled as she blinked and blushed just a bit. "When we stair into one another's eyes like we are now, we can hear each other easily. It is easy to show what we want and feel." He thought of them together on the bench, of when they shared blood together. He remembered the feel of that night the excitement of feeding, the sheer enjoyment of her taste, and the bliss of her bite. "_Seras let us share again."_

Seras was plunged into her memory of that time as well. She smiled up at him. _"Yes Alucard, I want to."_

He returned the smile and picked her up and carried her to His Chair, His Throne. There he sat with her in his lap. Seras unbuttoned her jacket and let it slide from her to the floor. Alucard smiled seeing her in the shell she wore underneath. _"You are so lovely, the red silk of your top against your ivory skin." _Alucard smiled. "_The leather of your holster and metal of your gun I admit is appealing to me as well My Seras. Beautiful, intelligent, lethal, such qualities you have."_ He smiled when Seras shivered as he traced her neck then throat. He leaned into her and bit slowly, carefully, even gently.

"Alucard." Seras whispered as her body went taught. The briefest moment of pain gave way to a flood of pleasure. Here and now in this way she could give herself to him. Seras knew however, she wanted more.

"Mmmm My Seras." Alucard nearly moaned as he licked the wound closed, as he cleaned the blood from her skin. He could feel her desire for him now. When he opened his eyes they glowed. He looked at her as he loosed his tie and opened his shirt collar. With a thought his entire shirt was gone. "Yes my Seras." He said as he pulled her to him. He hissed as her fangs pierced his skin and she began to drink. He smiled in triumph as she fed from him not from hunger but for pleasure. _Closer we are tied My No-Life-Queen. More we are bound together. This process with you may be slower than I wish but the pleasure we share with it…. It is enough to sustain me and my knowledge. We are one and will be indeed together. Perhaps with this next blood moon even we shall mate._ He looked down at her as she sat in his arms her eyes dreamy; her head resting on his chest. "Do you feel sated now my beautiful Hell Cat? Your eyes have changed beyond just the red." He smiled and stroked her hair from her face.

"Yes My No-Life-King, I am, for now." She smiled and played with a lock of his hair it had grown out longer. Then she remembered the original reason for going to his room.

"What is that face for?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"The other news I have to give you. It is unpleasant. I do not want to go into it but I know I gotta." She almost seemed to pout.

"Ah well then tell me quick then we shall relax together for a bit." He said and kissed her forehead as he chuckled at her pout.

"That I doubt." Seras sighed and sat up more though remained in Alucard's lap. "Tomorrow evening Sir Integra is coming here to meet with Walter." She said quietly. She felt Alucard tense beneath and around her.

"Why?" He asked sounding calm. But he was not, he was wary.

"We do not know. But she will be here at seven o'clock."

"I see. It is good I know. I will remain calm. I knew she had a big decision she was trying to make. This likely has something to do with it." He ran his fingers down Seras' back. "Worry not Lovely one. I am fine; it was smart for you to be the one to tell me. You calm me with your presence. Even as you excite and arouse me." He smiled in a predatory fashion at her. "Seras, perhaps we should…." His thought and words forestalled by a phone ringing. "Do not answer it."

"I promise I won't" She smirked at him. "It is your phone that is ringing."

"The devil…" He growled as he opened his hand and pulled it from his coat pocket hanging near the door. He was surprised at the number that showed. "Seras, pardon me. I really must take this. Stay here please?"

"How about if I go check on Blaze while you take your call?" Seras said standing. Alucard nodded as he stood and opened his phone.

"Hello?" He said as he went into his bedchamber and closed the door.

Seras put her jacket back on and made her way to Blaze's office.

* * *

"Countess Ashton, are you quite sure about this course of action?" The solicitor has been pleased to be retained by the Countess. He had not realized that Sir Irons thought so highly of him until he received the phone call.

"Yes Mr. Clifford. I am quite sure of this course." She nodded. "I have spoken to Sir Irons and he has agreed to stand as witness for these documents. Can they be ready tomorrow?" Zsophia looked at him with raised eyebrow.

"Yes Countess. I can have them ready by let's see Ten in the morning?" The man looked at her calmly. To become the private solicitor of the Countess Ashton, to be the one to draw up these documents, to be on retainer for a document package such as this, knowing he would follow it through as long as he likely lived, after all the young Lords Ashton would out live him. This was a career making situation, and it had been handed to him by Sir Irons. "If you would like I will contact Sir Irons to relay the time to him."

"Yes thank you Mr. Clifford. You came highly recommended by Sir Irons. I understand why now. I will be at your office at ten in the morning sharp."

"I look forward to it Countess." He bowed as the door to her office opened.

"Hello Lady Victoria." Blaze said, they communicated the formality of the situation so easily by how they greeted one another anymore. "This is my personal solicitor, Mr. Clifford. You should consider retaining him for your private affairs." Zsophia smiled at her friend.

"Lady Victoria." The young solicitor bowed. When she offered her hand he took a chance and kissed it.

"A pleasure Mr. Clifford." Seras smiled as he kissed her hand. "I will likely contact you soon. I actually will likely have some things to consult you on."

"I look forward to hearing from you Lady Victoria." He pulled a card from a waistcoat. "Please call me at anytime. I have been informed that the Countess keeps odd hours on occasion. Forgive me if I presume that you may as well. That card holds my personal cell phone number, please use it at anytime. The office telephone is good from eight a.m. to seven p.m. I will tell my people to expect your call."

"Thank you Mr. Clifford. I know if Countess Ashton can rely on your discretion then I can as well. I will call and possibly soon." She smiled at him. Clifford found it to be the most appealing smile he had ever witnessed.

"So Lady Victoria, are you ready for our meeting?"

"I sure am." Seras nodded.

"I will take my leave then. Countess, Lady." He bowed again then left. Both women watched him go.

"A personal solicitor Zsophia?" Seas looked at her friend.

"I have needed to do this for a while. It is for the Spawn. I needed to see to their futures. I will tell you more when we train ok Seras?"

"You got it. Let's go." Seras smiled. The two women went off together. Jolene watched and was relieved. Zsophia seemed more relaxed, and she and Seras were going off together. This was a good sign to her.

* * *

"Good evening Penwood." Irons greeted his fellow knight and Round Table member. "I do believe you have dropped a stone or two." He smiled.

"I have indeed dropped two stone Irons." Penwood smiled and shook Irons hand. "I am glad it is noticeable."

"It is indeed. Come and sit down," Irons gestured to a chair by the fire. He was glad Penwood had come up as clean. Everyone underestimated the man. Irons knew Penwood was made of stouter stuff. Penwood with his connections, position and underestimated personality could be very valuable person.

"Thank you, it has been an age since I have been in this room. And being here tells me that this is more than a social call. Shall we await the brandy and cigars?" Penwood smiled as he settled into the chair. He was in fact surprised but flattered to be involved in something he knew to be clandestine, it did get the blood flowing and the mind working.

"More to this meeting indeed, it has been a while since this room has been needed to be used like this. The room has however been updated with the newest in surveillance countermeasures, and yes I think we should wait." The Countess had simply turned over some of her techs to Irons. She did not ask where or why, there had been no questions at all. She made the considerable talents and inventory she has at her disposal available to him. Somehow they did the work and yet the room seemed no different. Even the soot on the chimney remained. Irons was glad, some things should not change.

"Well I am glad to be taken into your confidence." Penwood said then was quiet as the door opened and the same man brought in the tray of brandy and cigars. He was older but Penwood and Irons knew it was the same man who had always brought in the drinks. The man set down the tray and then was gone.

Irons poured the brandy and looked at Penwood. "The Round Table has traitors." He said simply.

"Are you sure?" Penwood asked going ashen. He shakily took the brandy and sipped it. He needed to steady himself.

"Yes I am afraid I am."

* * *

"So Integra is going to be visiting you Walter?" Alucard asked as he walked through the office door without opening it. He smirked hearing Jeff trying to stifle his surprise. "Breaking in a new one eh Walter?"

"Yes and yes Alucard. Planning to see if you can scare him off?" Walter smirked.

"Maybe. Why do you like him? He is no Bullet." Alucard smirked.

"No one is." Walter smiled. "I am not in the least comfortable with the situation, but she insisted." Walter shook his head.

"And of course you said yes." Alucard chuckled.

"Humph just wait until she saddles you with one."

"Not going to happen. I am a pure specialist. I float to where I am needed, which is why I need no Personal assistant. If you think on it, there is not a man alive who could last as my butler." Alucard laughed. "I shall remain unfettered."

"Don't count on it." Walter grinned. "I know for a fact she has been on the hunt for one for you, an all-in-one, butler cum personal assistant." Walter's grin widened into a self satisfied smile at the look on Alucard's face.

"I will have to put a stop to that. Where is she?" Alucard grumbled.

"She and Seras are off together, but not at the club to dance. You will have to wait."

"Of course they are." Alucard shook his head and smiled thinking on his encounter with Seras.

"You are in a good mood." Walter said with a cocked eyebrow as he put away the file he had been looking at. "You have seen the latest plan the Spawn and the Irons lads are cooking up?"

"No actually I have not. What are they up to?" Alucard said leaning forward in his chair eager to hear. Then there was a flash of his vow to Zsophia. _Why would she ask this of me now?_

"Then I am very curious as to your good humor." Walter smirked. He could guess it had to do with Seras. He felt a pang of jealousy. Things seemed to have stalled with his love. It was odd too, he was sure she wanted more but something was stopping her. "Here are their newest plans for mischief." He handed it to Alucard.

"HA! I like the idea, not too many flaws either. You realize we will have to cover our own arses when they return."

"Indeed we will! Being able to understand the dialect may become very handy for that alone! I know that Zsophia has promised to lift the restrictions on them if they go without incident at school until they are brought back here." Walter laughed as Alucard rolled his eyes. "We may have to team up to get them."

"We just may. I feel like the doting uncle with them Walter. It is an odd thing but they do mean a lot to me. Don't know how they managed it either!" Alucard said with an irritation he did not feel.

"I know, I understand. If they were in anyway different they would be spoiled, or annoying." Walter said standing. "But then they do have us to fill in for their bastard father. We will see they become good men with honor."

"Indeed we will old friend. With you they do have a strong father archetype to influence them. And I get to have the fun!" Alucard laughed. Again his mind stole to the maze. "Walter… can you tell me what is going on with Zsophia?" Alucard tried to be careful.

"No I cannot." He sighed. "Jolene is at a loss as well. She and I spoke while Zsophia was in her meeting. She was meeting with a solicitor." Alucard frowned. "I know old friend. Zsophia's behavior has been odd as of late. Something is going on. I wish I knew what it was. She has not been going out on assignment much either."

"Your right, I had not realized that. We need to find it out Walter. I do not like this. Hopefully Seras will find out."

"I wonder what, if anything she will tell us?" Walter slightly groused as he leaned on his desk.

"Even if it is nothing, I will feel better knowing that Seras knows. If it was truly dangerous for Zsophia Seras would reveal it to us.

"True." Walter nodded still wishing he knew more.

"So how go the plans for Zsophia's birthday?" Alucard asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"Very well." Walter smiled. "I will make sure it is a night she will not forget."

"I am sure." Alucard smirked. /How goes the song?/

/Well I think./ Walter had to think. /it is hard to/ "bah! This is a pain in the arse I speak several languages but this one is confounding me."

"You think in English. It is a problem I have considered. I will think on it." Alucard pondered.

* * *

"You are seriously doing it Zsophia?" Seras said in shock. "Does Walter know?"

"No he does not. Only you, Sir Irons as he is the witness and my solicitor will know. I think it best for now." Blaze said as she drank her tea. She was tired already. "I will tell Walter when the time is right."

"Well he will be over the moon." Seras smiled, and again moved her hands in the pattern she had just been taught. She felt the energy now; she could feel the magic as she wove a part of the spell.

"That is it Seras, perfect! You have that one down now. You are learning very fast." Blaze smiled, she was relieved.

"Thanks. So shall we move on to the more physical? I do want to accomplish 2 moves tonight before I have to go out on rotation."

"Yes we shall. Seras you know you can come here to practice or rest anytime yes?"

"Yes, I do. How did you create this place?"Seras asked as Blaze uncurled herself from her chair. "I mean it cannot have been easy, to have a place where **you** can use magic without concern…"

"Well I did have some help; also a place like this is something I always create where ever I am. I have written the steps down for you in that blue book there. It is also where I have written many other things for your knowledge." Blaze stretched out and looked at Seras. "So shall we review?" Seras had barely nodded when Blaze attacked. She wove the magic in with her physical attack flawlessly. Seras knew that as she learned Blaze improved herself as she practiced. Somehow Seras knew that was good, and likely important. Then after their third pass it struck Seras. She moved and got behind Blaze with a knife to her throat.

"You are planning on leaving **soon**!" She hissed accusingly, and then pushed Blaze away. "This is why you are doing all of this, why the solicitor, why you have stepped up my training. All of this is part of your plan to leave!" Seras was near tears.

"Peace Seras. Yes I am leaving like I said I would. When the information comes then I will go to Egypt. I will slay those who are key and need to meet their final death. Then I will return." Blaze offered her a sad smile. "When I return I can build my life anew, I must do this. I will return. I have a good life here. I want to enjoy it."

"Promise you will return." Seras said seriously.

"I give you my word. How else am I to complete your training? It is a long road you and I have begun down my friend, my sister." Blaze said going to Seras. "Now I must ask you to keep my confidence on what you have learned tonight. Please." Blaze put her hand on Seras' shoulder.

"I will Zsophia. When I promised that your secrets would become mine. I meant it." Seras smiled. "My sister, I will."

* * *

Integra sighed as she finished packing up the journals. It would be a hard thing to do tomorrow evening. "It is the right thing to do." She promised herself again. She found she could not look at the portrait of her father. It seemed a lie now. Integra closed the door on her office and walked the halls of Helsing Manor. Memories haunted her everywhere she looked. "How many other lies have we lived?" She wondered aloud. She had some clues; she had been uncovering more in the journals. She could not stomach reading more of them just now. "How many other things did you do without the Round Table or the Crown's knowledge?" She looked at the portraits of her ancestors that lined the wall. "Somewhere along the line you became corrupt, you stopped doing what we were to do. Do not scowl at me old men. You made a mess of it. But I am the Helsing who will fix it. I will make out family name one to be proud of again." She growled at them. She felt a strength flow through her. She had made a decision; she knew at least in theory what she was going to do. For now she needed focus. Integra turned on her heel and went down the stairs and then to the old gun range that was under Helsing Manor. She put on the ear protection, checked her weapon, ran out the target and began to take practice again.

"I have tea and fresh rounds for your gun Sir Integra." Thomas said calmly as Integra ejected her clip.

"Thank you Thomas." Integra took a sip of her tea. "Thomas, please have my father's portrait re-hung next to his father's in the hall. Then have the Helsing family arms hung in my office." She said calmly as she began to load her clip. "Also, tell me something?"

"Of course lady." Thomas was less worried for his employer now. Integra seemed more as she had been described to him.

"The countess is a very truthful person yes?" Integra looked at him carefully.

"That can be said of her yes." He nodded.

"So if she made a comment it can be trusted?" Integra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Sir Integra it can." Thomas confirmed wondering what in the world Blaze could have said.

"Good. Please have the switch of hangings in my office tended to immediately." Integra said after she finished her tea.

"I will Sir Integra." Thomas bowed, gathered the tea cup and left.

_Good bye Integra for now, take time to reflect and learn. I__** do not**__ waste __**good**__ resources unless forced. Do not force me to._ Blazes final words rung in Integra's ears more loudly than the bullets she fired into the target.

_Well if going through you is what it takes to get back where I belong, with Hellsing, then it is what I will do._ Integra vowed to herself. _I will find out more about you Countess. From there we will see._ Integra emptied three more clips and smiled as the last rounds went cleanly through the head of her final target. "I will learn indeed Countess; knowledge is after all, power in this world." Power was something Integra knew she needed to restore her family's honor. And for now at least, that came first. "I may have been handed my rank but I earned it as well." She smiled and pulled out a cigar. She was not surprised when the flame was there waiting for her. "The job is done Thomas?"

"Yes Sir Helsing, it is."

* * *

The next evening Jeff surveyed the sitting room. The day had been tense, he made sure for the umpteenth time it was as Sir Walter had requested. His orders had been few but sure. Jeff made sure they were followed to the letter.

"All is ready Jeff?" Jolene asked. Everyone was a shade concerned.

"Yes Jolene, they are. I have reviewed the protocols again as well. Where will Lord Alucard be?"

"He will be off the Estate. Lady Victoria will be working with the bookworms in their area, the Countess will be in her office. And I will be nearby." Jolene said then pointed to her ear. "I have my com on you can contact me immediately if needed. If you have a question for me step behind that screen. Sir Integra will not be able to hear you. Is your com on yet?"

"Wait I am to remain during the meeting? He said nothing of that to me I assumed I was to be gone for it." Jeff said startled. "I don't have a com yet, I have not been in the field."

"I see. Well we have time to remedy that. Jeff you are Sir Walters Personal Assistant. In any meeting you are there, you will stand here." Jolene indicated his spot. "Odds are Jeff, Sir Integra's butler cum Personal Assistant will be here serving her. For the purposes of this meeting you will do the same for Sir Walter." Jolene said, and then began to the door. "Let's go get you your com. This explains your calls to me. We use these coms constantly in the house as well. Soon you will feel naked without yours. I'll show you the channel you will need for tonight." She smirked as they went down the hall to see the Techs.

* * *

Integra straightened her tie then Thomas held her coat for her. It simply rested on her shoulders for now; she would not be outdoors for any real length of time. Integra picked up the valise that held the journals. As she stepped out the front door she watched the sun going down. _I really do believe Thomas was handpicked for me by you Walter._ She smiled waiting for the car. _You chose well for me. Thank you. I will be strong for you, why I need to reveal all to your nephew I do not understand. Sir Irons has never steered me wrong in the past. I will trust him now._ The car pulled up to the foot of the stair, she walked down to meet it. Thomas held the door for Sir Integra as she got in.

* * *

"Damn Vic. You could be right." Jazz swore and shook her head.

"I am glad someone else sees it as well." Seras sighed. "I wanted another opinion before I brought it to Blaze. So you think it is good?" She looked to Jazz.

"Yep I do at that." Jazz leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "Of course this means we have been barking up the wrong tree and wasted valuable time."

"The knowledge could still be useful. We still have Ze Geese down in Egypt. We may have access to information that they do not, and we have a perspective they may find valuable."

"Ok point taken." Jazz nodded. "So where do we go from here do you think?"

"We need to look at the immigrant community. Incognito came from somewhere he was human once. We have a basic idea of height and the rest. Let's start there, missing persons and the like. He may have been a shaman, or spiritual leader."

"Dear God if he had followers…."

"Yep, I do not think he did, he acted on his own; he was like Alucard in his habits from what we can tell, a singular operative in a larger operation. But we need to take no chances." Seras reasoned.

"Agreed." Jazz nodded. "So you thing the Set, Egyptian thing was a front?"

"Not sure." Seras shook her head. "It could have been a useful tool or a device to get us to chase out tails down the wrong path." Seras shrugged as she paced. "The information that you could get at the museum on the subject is vast."

"Do you have a suspect on staff there?" Jazz looked at the woman she called friend. Jazz found it odd, a vampire was a friend. She had considered asking Seras out for drinks but her version of a Bloody Mary was hard to stomach.

"Not yet. Like I said I was working from a hunch. I'll take this to Blaze though. I have been wracking my brain as to how to deal with this, which is one reason I came to you; investigations being your thing and all."

"Research yes investigations not so much. I think we need to bring Smart in on this." Jazz smirked then so did Seras.

"Has he forgiven you for that call yet?" Seras laughed.

"Nope but he has accepted it." Jazz laughed. "Hey it is retribution for the nickname he saddled me with in college."

"Well I think you won!" Seras laughed and checked her watch. Integra would be on Estate any minute. "Call Smart in will ya? We can start working with him; I think bringing a course of action to Blaze would be appreciated by her."

"With as much 'fan food' as there is going on currently I think your right." Jazz nodded as she grabbed her cell and dialed the head of supernatural investigations for Hellsing.


	31. Truth

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Truth

* * *

"Good evening Sir Helsing." Aaron said as he opened the door. "Please come in, may I take your coat and valise?"

"The coat yes the valise no, thank you." Integra answered as she walked in and favored the man with an appraising look.

"Good evening Thomas, May I take your coat as well?"

"Yes thank you Aaron. Good to see that wimbly has not left you totally off your step." Thomas said with a straight face.

"Well as it was thrown by you I could not be seriously injured." Aaron replied with the same straight face.

"I take it you know one another." Integra said with a cocked brow.

"Indeed they do Sir Integra. Good evening to you." Blaze smirked. "It would seem your Thomas, caught my Aaron out with a cricket ball." She laughed. "They were on opposing teams last Saturday."

"Oh I see." Integra nodded. She was surprised that the Countess knew so much about her butler's life.

"Well I know you are here to speak with Walter. I need to tend some papers. I hope your meeting goes well. Good evening to you." Blaze nodded then went on her way. She had accomplished what she wanted to. Integra knew she was there.

"Good evening Countess." Integra responded and watched the woman go. "So where shall I be meeting with Sir Dornez?" She asked Aaron looking at him again. She noticed that the man wore a com, she wondered why.

"Follow me please." Aaron said and led Integra and Thomas to a first floor sitting room.

"It will be an evening to remember for sure." Walter smiled as he looked at the object he held in his hand. It was small, delicate looking but strong, just like her. "Just two more nights my love, then I will prove this love for you." At the knock at the office door he put the object in his waistcoat pocket. He put it in the secret one over his heart. "Yes?"

"Sir Walter, Sir Integra has arrived." Walter's Personal Assistant said poking his head in. He adjusted his ear piece for the umpteenth time.

"The ear pieces do take some adjusting, haven't they taken a mold of your ear?" Walter looked confused.

"Just a half an hour ago, I am afraid." Jeff frowned.

"Odd… well it will be done soon then. We still need to go to the meeting. If you need to fiddle with it, be careful and if it gets too annoying just remove it. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Jeff nodded as the two men walked out of Walter's office and down the hall.

The night air was fresher than he had expected. Alucard had been restless. After a small while he had been sent to look for sign of supernatural activity in the area. Basically he had gotten underfoot one too many times. But now he was not so upset about being sent out, Alucard was sure of it. He felt Anderson. Now he would have the revenge for Seras he so desperately wanted. His Master had forbade him to go out and just hunt the damned priest down, but Anderson was in now in London, here he was free game. With a predators smile Alucard reached out with his senses and began the hunt. Seras he knew was with the Bookworms leader Jazz. This made things easier; luckily he knew His Master was on the Estate and would not leave because of Integra. He smiled his fangs growing. "Now Judas Priest you will stand for judgment before me." Anderson had once been his beloved adversary. But he had gone too far.

"Good evening Sir Helsing." Walter said as he walked in. "How are you doing?" He crossed the room to shake her hand.

"Good evening Sir Dornez. In some ways I am doing well, in others not so much." She said as she shook Walter's hand.

"May we offer you some refreshment?" Walter offered amicably.

"Thank you." His courtesy stabbed through her. "Sir Dornez, I have something that you should read." Integra swallowed. "This is difficult for me." She walked to the fireplace.

"This is about your uncle."

"Take your time Sir Helsing." Walter was concerned. This behavior was something he had not seen in quite some time. "Though I am terribly curious I admit." He watched as Thomas brought Integra some water. He was relieved that Thomas was taking good care of her.

"Thank you Thomas." Integra said and sipped the water. "You may not be so kind when you read what I brought. I am afraid my father and family have done a grave injustice to your uncle and through him your family." She swallowed.

"Oh? Do tell." Walter said calmly. He was not feeling calm, he was more than curious.

"I weighed the good of telling anyone else about this." Sir Integra sighed and went to her valise and pulled from them the journals. "There are marked passages; they are the ones concerning your uncle. For what it is worth, I am embarrassed and ashamed about the treatment he received." She said this in a low voice with real regret.

"Thank you, I will read them now." Walter took the journals and sat down with them. He opened the one on top to the marked page and began to read.

As Integra watched Walter sit with the journals and begin to read, she realized one reason why this could be important. _I am with this earning his confidence to a degree. This is a step in the right direction. To regain my family's honor.

* * *

  
_

"Lass." Anderson looked down at the young nun who was aiding him now. "When I tell ye to do so, ye must run." He smiled down at her. His eyes were beginning to harden.

"As you say Father, though do not tell me to do so too soon, I pray thee. I wish to stay by your side and be thy aide."

"Aye my lamb, but tae evil which is stalking me is great and it is angry I am sure. I did harm to one it calls 'mine'; his whore. I'll not risk ye in this just now."

"The Red Devil you have spoken of?" Her eyes widened.

"Aye." He nodded. Anderson knew Alucard was close but how close eluded him. He began to escort the nun to a place he thought could be safe.

"Judas Priest!" Alucard growled from the dark.

"Thar ye are." Anderson stopped short with her. "Come out ye devil!" Anderson drew two bayonets. He wanted to put himself between Alucard and they young nun in his care. He could feel the anger from Alucard, it worried him.

"Oh I will, I will indeed. I will however give your little pet a chance to go to a place of safety." Alucard was capable of many things, but that girl really was innocent. He would give her the chance to run. If he knowingly harmed an innocent His Master and Seras would never forgive him.

"Do it lass." Anderson said. He was somewhat shocked by the offer, but that girl was in his care.

"Where do I run?" She asked. "The voice it is everywhere." She was nervous, afraid.

"Step out Devil." Anderson demanded. He was shocked when Alucard did.

"Go nun." Was all Alucard said watching Anderson.

"Father?" She said looking up at Anderson.

"Aye lass, go." Anderson nodded. She looked between the two men then nodded and ran.

"You did not need to do to Seras what you did. It was unnecessary." Alucard stated.

"Ye don't mean to tell me ye care for yer whore?" Anderson taunted.

Alucard grinned. He took off his hat and glasses. "More than you could imagine. You are so enraged not because of her existence, but because you want her, and she is mine." Alucard knew he had to be careful, if he did this wrong it would alert Walter, Zsophia and Seras; they might decide to come to him and see what was going on. He wanted to make this so called man of God suffer; to make him pay for his actions to Seras. To make the Priest truly suffer Alucard needed a certain amount of privacy. So he would be careful.

"Ye are wrong! I want nothing of yers. Save for yer life." Anderson growled.

"If you wish my life I could give it to you, you do seem to already enjoy the violence, the blood; tell me how often do you lick your lips when the blood of your enemy splatters on them?" Alucard grinned.

"What are ye talking about?" Anderson asked confused. Then the meaning dawned on him, he was horrified. "I am nothing like ye!" He raged at Alucard as he threw his first volley of bayonets at Alucard. "I do not drink blood as ye do!" He growled, as he followed Alucard's movements with more bayonets.

Alucard laughed and avoided the bayonets. He drew his Jackal and shot at Anderson. He aimed a millimeter wide with each shot, Anderson ducked and threw another volley of bayonets; one bayonet hit Alucard in the leg. Alucard smirked and did not bother to pull it out. He may use it to remove Anderson's heart later. "Is not your sacrament meant to drink blood?" Alucard taunted. "You did not answer my question. How often do you lick the blood of us Midians from your lips Whipping Boy?"

* * *

Walter was in complete shock. All he could do was read from the journals, read of the betrayal. As he put the first one aside he looked at Integra.

"I swear Sir Dornez; I had no knowledge of this. This treatment of your Uncle did not continue when I took charge." His demeanor was perfectly calm but his eyes, his eyes frightened her more than anything ever had.

_The experiment seems to be a success. Young Dornez is becoming faster each day. He believes it is due to training. He is still unaware of our actions. Even Alucard knows nothing. He seems to have taken to the lad. This will become handy to us as another way to control the Monster. On the possible disturbing side, young Dornez seems to be becoming more blood thirsty in battle. Alucard delights in this, but I feel it needs to be monitored. My father believes that once this war is over he will lose it. He said it is not unusual for men to become as thus during times of war._

Walter sneered as he read these words. How very little that old bastard understood. Even Integra's grandfather was not well liked by Walter. He was an idiot in Walter's young eyes he remembered. He also remembered how uneasy he had been; now things were making sense. "It was your idea and yet how very little you understood." Walter muttered. It was fast reading. This one said as little as possible. But what he did say was quite revealing.

_After discussing it with the others I agree. We will begin to give more of Alucard's blood to the young man. I have encouraged my son to become closer to Walter, to befriend him. I will bind Walter to us; he will become a very useful tool for a longer period of time. Neither he nor my son knows of these treatments. It is easy enough to add the blood to Walter's food just now. Soon he will be in the field more. But by that point it will matter less, he will have ingested enough. Also the doctors are able to mix some of the blood with the 'immunizations' Walter is receiving. It is believed that once Walter reaches a certain maturity we will increase the dosage again, he will age much slower then, he will make an excellent bodyguard and trashman._

Walter's mind exploded in rage. He growled low in his throat. "Those bloody Bastards!" He said and picked up the next journal. Walter would finish reading.

* * *

Anderson realized they were in a place where they could fight. They were away from prying eyes; Anderson bared his teeth in something resembling a smile as he saw Alucard with his bayonets in him. He charged while he thought Alucard was distracted.

Alucard laughed. He shot off Anderson's arms then his legs. He rushed Anderson and grabbing him he threw Anderson a small distance. Still laughing he reloaded his Jackal. Then once Anderson had moved his body so he could face him; Alucard pulled out the last bayonet, went to his knees and began to lap up Anderson's blood in front of him. "You are tasty Judas Priest." Alucard licked his lips as Anderson growled. "You realize that now you nourish me. You make me stronger with each drop I consume. You provide me with the ability to continue this battle." He grinned and picked up Anderson's shattered leg. "So much nicer this way taking it from your body." He inverted the limb and drank the blood nosily then threw it at Anderson."

"Dear God."Anderson breathed as he accepted what Alucard said. The horror of the knowledge sickened him. He was indeed providing Alucard with his own destruction. Anderson was worried. They had fought before but it had never been like this. He would have expected to have Alucard to do things to torture and attempt to kill him. But he expected them to be quick. He expected an explosion of rage and an animalistic need for destruction, a crazed bloodlust for vengeance. Instead he was faced with this. Alucard was cool, he laughed and taunted Anderson, but it was with an intelligence he never would have credited Alucard with. He saw as Alucard emptied his limbs of his blood and threw them at Anderson then Alucard simply waited.

"You are slow Whipping Boy." He laughed as Anderson growled regenerating as quickly as he could. "You do not like being called that by me?" Alucard leaned on a column. "Of course not, that is Her pet name for you. It is what My Beautiful No-Life-Queen calls you." Alucard smirked. "Good you are healing. Know that when I am done with you I will go to Her. I will feed her your blood from my own body. You will give her strength without the pleasure of knowing her touch, without feeling her teeth penetrate your flesh without the caress of her tongue." Alucard moved quickly out of the way of Anderson's newest volley of bayonets.

* * *

Walter had finished reading. He shook with rage. "They used me as their lab rat!" Walter stood fast he wanted to hurl the journal through the wall.

"Used you…"Integra whispered. She looked again at the man who stood before her. The horror and confusion began with the realization. _That is Walter? How could that be him?_ She understood so much more now. _Irons had to of known. This is why I had to tell Walter. Oh God what have I done?_

Thomas prepared to move to protect Integra. He had suspected the truth about the man before him. That somehow this was the Walter everyone had known just in a younger skin. He did not know if he could save Integra but he would try.

Seras stood suddenly startling Jazz and Smart. "What the Hell?" She said looking in the direction of Walter.

"What is it?" Jazz and Smart asked in the same breath.

"I do not know but Walter is lit! I gotta go." Seras did not bother with the door she simply went through the floor aiming herself towards Walter. _Integra, you may just die this time. I might help Walter kill you depending on what you have done!_

Zsophia looked over her shoulder and stood. Jolene knew that look; she said nothing, just watched Blaze go out the door and then said over her com. "Clear the halls." She stood and followed Blaze at a distance. She knew where Blaze was going, and she knew that her friend was enraged.

"Walter!" Seras said as she came through the ceiling. "Walter what is wrong?" She looked around to find Integra, Seras' eyes turning a bloody red. Seeing Integra and Thomas she looked at Jeff. "Move." Was all she said as she tried to read the scene.

"Ma'am." He responded and moved back; now Jeff was grateful for his gun. He was out of range of the immediate danger he hoped. _ I might be able to make the door._ Then he changed his mind when he heard Jolene.

"Seras." Walter said with a growl. "You will not believe what that Bitch's Grandfather did." His voice was like the night he was turned. "Her father condoned and eventually continued it." His anger hit Seras like a wall. "The lies to have help to imprison Alucard! Because they knew they could control and use ME!"

Seras reached out to Alucard but sensing him deep in a battle she pulled back. She looked at Walter. "Tell me Walter, tell me what is going on." She looked at the book in his hand then at the others around. Then she blinked as another rage filled her mind it made her gasp her eyes opened wide.

"What?" Asked annoyed but then Walter looked at Seras and wondered.

"Oh god, Boss." Was all Seras got out before the doors flew open.

* * *

Alucard felt a sudden white hot rage from Walter then the cold burning rage from Zsophia. He looked over his shoulder towards the Estate. He knew it had something to do With Integra. He reached out with his mind to find out why.

Anderson had no clue what distracted Alucard but he would not waist this opportunity, he redoubled his attack and pinned Alucard to the wall. He did not realize that Alucard did not care, that he in fact barely noticed.

_So now you know the truth Old Friend. I understand your quandary Integra. Walter I understand your rage._ Alucard smiled. _So Little Helsing, now the payment for your family's treachery comes due._

Anderson stared at Alucard pinned there to the wall. He thought on how his own body had to regenerate at an alarming speed and so often with this battle. He wondered if that which made him could take much more. He made a decision. He had to destroy Alucard and if not that trap him. "Tonight I shall end ye." He said with a voice as final as death.

Alucard looked back at Anderson with a grin. "Will you Judas Priest?"

"Aye. Then I will hunt down yur Whore, yur Angel and yur Spawn!" Anderson swore.

"What did you say?" Alucard had been laughing toying with Anderson, enjoying each drop of blood that fell from him. That stopped with this threat.

"Aye demon. I know ye have spawned some sort of Hellish creature. I have ears, ye have spoken of your Spawn and they will be destroyed." Anderson grinned. "Did ye get them from between you whores legs?"

"That was stupid." Alucard said matter of factly. He thought on the oath he swore to Zsophia. The bayonets exploded from the wall. "You shall never touch them." He said as his body pulled all the blood to its self.

* * *

"What have you done Integra? What have you done to My Walter?" Blaze hissed. Her face was impassive, her stance commanding and everyone could feel her now. The decanters exploded as did all the glass. People ducked as best they could but none were unscathed.

Thomas simply reacted putting himself between Integra and the shattering, flying glass.

Now Jeff understood why Sir Walter had ordered the glass and breakables removed.

"You dare come into my home….." Blaze took two steps into the room. Her eyes burned with a fury unbound. Power flowed from her to a degree that everyone stepped back. "You upset My Love to a degree that I feel it to my very core…." She continued with another step. She stopped and blinked as Alucard's own anger and actions flowed into her subconscious.

"Oh Hell." Walter said looking at Seras. Both of them felt Alucard as well. They did not know what had set him off. They could tell it was not Blaze, but an outside object.

"Whipping boy." Seras whispered. She did not know which the worse scene to be a bystander in now. Where she was or where Alucard was.

* * *

Anderson watched as it happened as the blood flowed unnaturally to Alucard. This was something he had never seen before. With each of the previous battles as of late Alucard had made no effort to use magic. Anderson had been in such a hurry to protect his lamb; he did not think to ward this place from the use of magic. It had been a mistake, and Anderson now knew how costly it was.

* * *

Walter merely nodded as he agreed to the cause of Alucard's rage. Sanity flooded into him seeing His lady so upset, as memories of her explosion at Helsing house flooded his mind. Both knew that Blaze had to be calmed; she would likely be needed to calm Alucard. The question was how the hell to do it.

"I brought the truth to him." Integra said trying to remain calm. She remembered the scene at her house, in her office. Integra now knew it was this small woman before her that caused the damage. The Countess had seemed a shade upset then. Now she looked ready for blood. "He had a right to know what was done to Walter." She hoped that was a safe answer.

"And what did you criminally arrogant, and foolish ancestors do to him?" Blaze asked looking at Integra with a hate for the very blood that flowed through her veins.

Integra dared to look away from Blaze long enough to look to Walter. She noticed even he looked nervous now.

"What did they DO?" Blaze demanded again.

"They fed … my uncle vampire blood Zsophia, Alucard's blood." Walter said as he moved towards his lady slowly. He had sense enough now to remember that there were those in the room that were not supposed to know.

Zsophia looked at Walter and blinked confused. "Wait you didn't know that?" She looked at him incredulously.

"You did? You know that he had consumed Alucard's blood?" Walter said looking down at her surprised. _This did not disgust you My Love? _"How the devil did you know?"

"I had guessed as much. I thought it was obvious." She shrugged.

Seras suddenly wanted to laugh watching this scene play out. "Zsophia how did… why would you guess that?"

"From how Walter was, I had assumed as much. I know what vampiric blood…..." She stopped short and closed her eyes a look of sorrow crossing her face. "No, not now." She whispered.

"Darling, what is it?" Walter asked.

"Report of intruder!" Came over the intercom, then from below the sounds of automatic weapons fire began, as did the screaming.

* * *

"Now Priest I will consume you completely." Eyes began to appear over Alucard's body as he allowed the white hot rage from Walter and the cold burning rage from Zsophia to influence him, to feed him. "You will exist as a part of me, to use and torture at my whim." Alucard said as he held up his hands in a familiar gesture. "Releasing Control Art Restriction …." Alucard felt a great power enter the city. He stopped mid sentence. Then he felt Zsophia. A deep despair flooded through her. She was aware of the being. "What are you?" Alucard questioned to the wind.

Anderson looked at Alucard then he too felt the being enter the city. "Ye dinna know?"

"No I do not." Then Alucard's eyes flashed bright red. "No!" He growled as he sensed it in the house. He ripped open a shadow and was gone.

"Dear God, I think I hope he wins." Anderson said miserably as he fell to the floor in exhaustion. Never again would he make that mistake he swore to himself. "What are tae Spawn? And why are they so important?"

* * *

"Lady! What is it?" Alucard said as he came into the room.

"He is here for me." Zsophia whispered. "Tonight is the night for hard truths it seems." She said looking up. She stepped clear of Walter and his embrace. She looked at them all and took a breath. "I order all of you to not engage this entity. You will protect Integra and the others here." Then she looked directly at Alucard. "Remember your oath to me." Her voice was such that she would not be countermanded.

"You cannot do…" Seras began.

"It is my order and it will be followed." Blaze barked.

Compelled to action Alucard bowed his head and upper body. "Yes Lady." Seras and Walter followed suit. They all knew how much she loathed giving any order.

"Thank you." She whispered. "This is a battle I must fight alone."

Integra was aghast as she watched the scene play out before her. She followed the others as the Countess turned and ran out the door. She had ordered them to not engage but she had not ordered them to remain. Integra wanted to know what the hell was going on.

He had smiled when he smelled her on the one they called Pip. He went to England and tried to feel her out. She was hiding very well. Aggravated he haunted around the island waiting for her to reveal herself. With her anger she opened up a line to the power she stored. Now he knew where she was. He appeared in the front room of the house she was in. When men appeared he began to kill them this he knew would draw her out the fastest.

"Enough!" Zsophia thundered from the balcony of the first story to the scene on the ground floor. It froze everyone in their tracks.

"Ah ha there you are." He smiled looking on her.

"Withdraw." She calmly ordered. The men seeing Alucard, Seras, and Walter with Boss decided they were all for the action and quickly did so. Zsophia leapt from the balcony to a place before the being left in the room. "How dare you Olman? You come here unannounced and begin to slay these men who have no clue, no involvement?" She accused him.

"What do I care? They are humans. I knew their deaths would draw you out. I have what I came for it is time to leave. I have use of you." He said bored. Something was off about her though, he looked at her but she was shielded.

Alucard was stunned He knew that one, Olman was ancient. Alucard was also concerned, they had been ordered not to engage him. By choice His Master stood and faced this one alone.

"They were alive! They had lives! You had no right!" She seethed at him.

"Stop you whining. I don't give a damn. We leave now!" He reached to grab Blaze she blocked him hard enough to break his arm. "Have you forgotten so soon who I am?" He hissed at her as he healed.

Walter did not know who or what the entity was, he did not care. Whomever and whatever it was it wanted to take Zsophia from him. That was unacceptable.

"Forgotten you?" She laughed mirthlessly. "How could I forget you? You ancient bastard! You are the one responsible for what I am." She said with disgust. "Perhaps it is you who has forgotten? Forgotten what you created?"

"How could I forget?" He smiled at her. "I am very proud of my creation. From child to woman I made you what you are. You belong to me, I have use for you. It is time to go."

"No." Blaze stated.

"What did you say?" He looked at her with raised eyebrow.

"No. I refuse." She stood her ground. "I will not go with you; I will not be used by you anymore."

Seras could not believe this. It flat pissed her off to see anyone ordering Blaze about. She knew though that Blaze had been training. She hoped it was enough.

"Foolish, willful child; you cannot resist my orders. You belong to me." He laughed. "Do you truly think you can stop me? You were trained as a team. You are at best at half ability." He laughed.

Integra was confused as hell but intrigued as well. She could tell that the others were surprised and angry.

"I can do many things, you idiot. You should remember." She spat at him. "I can slaughter my way through armies of the undead." She said as she began to circle him. As she stepped her clothing shifted until it was armor of unique design. Blaze knew she needed to buy some time. She needed to force his hand; she needed him to make it real so she could destroy that which bound her. "You wanted a killing machine so you made me into it." She seethed. "You made it so that I would revel in the carnage I created, so that I would crave the bloodshed and the violence." She allowed all of the sensations to come through the mask she wore so often. She thought on the battles she fought and the pleasure showed as she stroked the sword she held; it was almost sexual. "Of course too many battles between your kind and all of us die, and there are only so many things we can hunt. So what else to do with your weapon? Leave me amongst those I had grown to care for, those I began to think of as family?" She growled at him still circling. "Of course not, better to form me into something else." She hissed then spun around. Now she stood hair loose and flowing in an outfit that no one would ever expect. She was covered in silks and jewels, dressed like a dancing girl fit for the richest palace. "Why waste me when you preferred to have a pretty pet to kneel on silken cushions." She kneeled in the pose she so hated.

_No wonder you thought you brought shame to your people Little One._ Alucard thought with an anger and sadness that surprised him.

"Why waste you indeed." The ancient vampire smiled. "You have grown even more delicious looking."

Alucard seethed. His Master, His Little One was not for Olman to feed on. Her blood was not for him. Though Alucard had to admit he had done such things to women in his past, but this was His Little Dragoness. The thought of these things done to her disgusted and angered him.

Blaze stood and slowly began to sway. "You made sure I learned to dance for your pleasure." Now she moved her body in a sensual dance even more erotic than when she had been in Arcadia's club.

"I shall enjoy more than just you dancing for my pleasure soon." The ancient vampire looked at her with undisguised lust.

Walter watched Blaze's movements and was entranced. She aroused him daily without trying, but like this, now she was irresistible. He gripped the banister so hard he cracked the wood. _The hell you will. She is not for you!_

"You have forgotten Olman." Blaze said in a lower voice as she stopped in front of him. Suddenly she seemed to blink out of view. Bloody streaks and scratches appeared quickly on Olman. He looked shocked and when Blaze blinked back into view he was angry. "This pet has sharp teeth and sharper claws that I am well skilled in using on your kind." She hissed.

"Fool! You dare attack me!" He raged. He reached out towards Blaze and grabbed at the air. Suddenly a chain appeared in his hand. It was attached to a collar around Blazes neck. "I own you! You belong to me body and soul!" He raged. "You are mine to do with as I please SLAVE!" He pulled her off her feet and using the chain threw her into a wall. Everyone heard bones break and saw her fall.

Alucard was glad he stood between Walter and Seras. He grabbed them before they jumped down into the fight. "No. We do not interfere." He said calmly. Alucard understood now why his freedom was so important to her. _You will not take her from me Olman. I will kill you first, orders or no. I have orders that go before yours My Master. I will obey them first and foremost. I will keep you safe and that means here. I will only allow this to go so far._

"Listen to your sire." Olman looked at them now. "I am glad you remember etiquettes Dragon. This one belongs to me. I hope she was of good use to you, though I hope you have not bedded her." He said with a smirk.

"No neither I nor anyone else here has." He said simply.

"Good. I would hate to have to kill your childe for bedding my property," he then looked back at Blaze on the floor. "Though I do not mind her bedding the human man Pip, she and he could have good and useful offspring; perhaps she will bed him more."

Walter and Seras glared at Olman as Integra looked at him in open amazement. She understood very little of this. She was sickened at the way he spoke about bedding and children. She realized that this Olman thought that the Countess belonged to Alucard, that this was Alucard's estate. "Alu.."

"Hush Integra." He snapped at her and favored her with a withering stare. Integra could only look away, then she gasped as she saw Blaze stand, hearing her bones snap back into place. Olman and the others watched as well.

_My love you sought to protect me._ Walter realized. His hand stole to the pocket over his heart which he felt breaking watching as things played out before him, realizing what it all meant.

"Never again." Was all that Blaze said as she stood, she grabbed the chain and struck it with her cat's claws shattering that link, thus breaking his hold on her.

Olman stared at the broken chain in his hand then at her. "How did you do that?"

"I can do many things now you ancient bastard." She smiled and allowed the red glow to be seen.

"What magic is this?" He asked amazed.

"You'll see." She moved her hands and grasped the collar. _Dragon, help me._ She prayed. "Lend me your strength." She whispered. She closed her eyes and focused.

"You will never break that collar from your neck SLAVE." Olman growled. Then they saw as the red glow began to shift. Soon it all seemed to concentrate on her hands.

"I will be free." She whispered and with that she focused all her will and the energy from the Hell spell and pulled. It was not easy but after a moment they heard a crack then there was an explosion of energy with a blinding flash. When it cleared Blaze stood holding the two halves of the collar in her hands. "I am free." She stated.

"I will bind you again." Olman growled at her.

"Have you forgotten? I have been trained by you to be even more that a partner to Amun. Remember Olman?" She held out her hand. The shadows began to contort and flow to her hand. She smiled and grabbed at one it stretched to her hand then it began to cover her. It wrapped around her in an outfit only Alucard recognized. "I was trained to be your assassin, to kill the ancient ones themselves."

"That only works with stealth." He glowered at her. "Remember I trained you, I am far older and I have been doing this much longer." He said patronizingly. "I will beat you down and chain you again." He promised.

"No, you won't." Blaze said than she launched herself at him. They began the process of exchanging attacks and blocks, feints and counter attacks. It was too fast for Integra to follow all of it but she was amazed as gravity seemed to mean nothing to either of them. No matter what they continued to move and do battle with one another using weapons and magic. Integra thought she could see the Countess using something odd and Alucard suddenly pushed them all down, covering them with his coat.

"Blessed silver dust." He hissed. Then he let them all up small sores were on his face where it had made contact with his skin.

Realizing what had happened Blaze hissed and made a move that startled Olman, it caught him off guard enough that she was able to hit him hard enough to send him to the ground with a bone crunching thud. She landed and perched on the railing. Her chest was heaving, as she gasped for more air. She was bleeding profusely and wiped it out of her eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked quickly.

"Yes." Alucard answered. He did not like this. She was not healing. It was a bad sign. "Let us help." He demanded in a whisper.

"No I cannot." She answered him. Then she launched herself into a back flip that landed her on the ground floor near Olman again. _"Amun where in the underworld are you? Stop shagging your camel already." _

Olman stood and glared at the petite woman before him. "I will feast on your blood as I bind you to me." He hissed.

"I am not shagging my camel." Came from a voice from the door as it was opened. A man in black clothing like Blaze wore walked in. "Whatever shagging is." He stepped in and looked around.

"You're late." Blaze accused.

Olman looked furious. He forestalled his attack and actually backed off.

"Well I had borrowed a camel that I had been reliably informed was very fast but it was slower than a dung beetle in the noon sun. I believe it was yours once." The man laughed and uncovered his face. His eyes penetrated everything he looked at.

"Amun!" Blaze gasped and went to him. She did not touch him, her fingers stayed just above his skin as she moved them over tattoos on his forehead. "I am so sorry, I did not know of your father's death." She bowed her head and dropped her hand. When she looked up she smiled. "The tribe has a strong leader now and is in good hands with you."

"Thank you Zsophia. Tell me what goes on here?" He reached over and wiped blood from beside her eye with his thumb. As he turned to Olman he licked the blood from his thumb. "What are you doing here Olman? You did not tell me you knew where to find her. You should have, she is my partner."

"You did not reveal to me she still lived Amun." Olman said in an imperious tone.

"I am not required to do so; she is of my tribe not yours." Amun said and looked around again. "I see battle has come here. Why are you bloody Zsophia?" Amun had taken out a cloth and wetted it with an odd smelling liquid. He handed it to Zsophia who used it to virtually wipe away the wounds on her face and exposed skin. "Did you and Olman dispatch a common enemy? I am sure Olman in times like these you would not risk a breach of treaty."

"Yet breach them he did if I understand things correctly." Alucard said. He was catching on quickly.

"Hush Dragon. Do not involve yourself in matters that are not yours." Olman warned.

"I am curious, were all of you standing there the whole time?" Amun asked.

"Yes we were." Alucard confirmed. "We have been witness to it all." He said those words with finality and a seriousness that told the rest of them the importance of his words and their lack of action.

"I see. Zsophia there is a serious charge brought. What of it?"

"Amun, am I still viewed as a member of the Tribe?"

"Indeed you are. You are my partner. Father himself named you as tribe. We stand together till death, and sometimes beyond. Why do you ask?"

"Olman came here and murdered the humans you see on the floor. He attacked me. He has broken the laws of the treaty, and the laws of hospitality."

"I have not broken the laws of hospitality! The Dragon offered me none." Olman countered.

"Why would I offer hospitality to you in a home that is not owned by me?" Alucard smiled, as Olman looked confused. "I myself could be considered a guest here."

"If this is not your estate then whose is it?" Olman demanded.

"It is mine." Zsophia said strongly. "This is **my** house built on **my** land. Those you slew are **My Men**." Her voice was angry. "**You** attacked **me** here, in **my** home! And as I am still considered a Tribeswoman, you attacked a member of the Tribe on Tribal land." She smiled as Olman's face showed that he knew he was caught in a trap.

"Very serious Olman." Amun said as he walked around. He had leaned over and picked up something when Olman had begun to speak to his defense. Then walked over to something else and picked it up as well. Listening and looking at each person as they spoke. He leaned over and picked up one last thing and walked over to Blaze. "There may be something more serious as well. Zsophia what are these?" He held out the pieces of the collar and the chain.

"The remnants of my collar." She whispered and looked away from Amun.

"Who held you in it?" Amun asked her with a curious tone as he took two fingers put them under her chin. He tried to make her look at him but she would not. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Olman." She responded in a whisper.

"Olman." He nodded then looked at the vampire. "How long?" Neither of them spoke. "HOW LONG?" Amun's voice exploded through the room.

"Since your father brought her to me to be introduced." Olman sneered.

"Father would never have agreed to this."

"He did not have to. He had to leave the room to tend to something. She then put it on of her own volition." Olman said triumphantly. "I broke no treaties with her."

"Zsophia?" Amun looked at her as did everyone else.

"It is true." There was a gasp from nearly everyone. "I was told it would be me or your sister." She said looking up finally. "I could not allow it to happen to her, so I …. I put it on."

"Zsophia…" Amun looked struck. Gently he reached out and stroked her neck. "He could not have enslaved my sister. There is magic to prevent it, you were tricked." Now Blaze was the one who looked as if she had been struck. "Why did you never tell me? Am I not your partner? Were we not as close as two could be? Why never even whisper it to me as we slept behind the dunes under the same blanket?" He sounded pained.

"Because, I was ashamed and afraid." She whispered. "I feared you or your parents would send me away. Because, I was warned that they would kill any who I told. I had to believe them. I could not chance your life." She touched the side of his face. "Yes Amun our hearts beat as one. It was why I left, why I faked my own death. I could not betray you or the Tribe; I feared I would never be free."

With her words Walter felt his own heart break. He could see the closeness of them. "Zsophia." He whispered. Seras and Alucard looked at Walter. They could feel his pain. Neither knew what to do.

"You are free now." Amun said. "You shall remain so." He looked at Olman. "Your unlife belongs to her now."

"Bull shit you son of a licentious camel." He growled. "She put it on. I will not accept your judgment."

"You bound me with blackmail and lies." Zsophia said looking at the Ancient vampire. "I demand his final death."

"So be it." Amun said. "Will you accept? If you do you will be bound and brought back to deep desert where it will be carried out. If you do not, we will do it here and the dust of your bones will never know peace for your Ka."

"Just try it." Olman growled as he hurled scarabs at them. Growling as they easily escaped. Now the fight continued in far more vicious manner.

"Seras, Walter we must go up." Alucard said as he grabbed Integra. He brought her with as they went to the third floor where Jolene and Jeff had already retreated to. "From here we should be safe. God only knows what they will use to destroy him. I cannot imagine what it could do to either of you." Both Walter and Seras nodded eyes wide as their imaginations wandered; they looked rather like the Spawn.

"We will have only one good shot at him." Blaze said as her and Amun's attack paths crossed. Their movements were fluid and perfectly matched as they surrounded the ancient vampire. Those who saw were reminded of Alucard and Walter in action. It left those who could follow breathless.

"I know. Who sets up?" Amun asked as they crossed paths again. The two humans harried the ancient vampire. They bounced and ducked as they attacked, working to never be in one spot long enough to take a direct hit. Aside from when they spoke.

"I will. Do not miss." Blaze said. She knew what to do. They were keeping him in check with their attacks, they weakened him with wounds inflicted with blades, and weaker still with the compounds hey covered him with to seep into his wounds. The more they made him fight the more magic he used the weaker he became. The problem was the same could be said of her. Amun used no magic, he could not wield it. Zsophia knew she was getting slower. She had one chance that she could think of. "Make your aim true, and follow all the way through no matter what." She breathed at Amun as they crossed paths again.

He nodded and his eyes became harder still.

Blaze thought on her beloved Little Dragons, as she avoided the blast of fire that went over her left shoulder. She thought on her friends, and then circled around behind Amun throwing a dagger that flew into Olman's right shoulder. She thought on her men as she blocked a bolt of energy with her own magic allowing Amun to chop off part of Olman's face. She thought on Alucard, and then punched through Olman's chest from behind quickly retreating. Thinking on Seras Blaze took the moment to choose it that last shot. Then she gave her last thought to the man she loved. She dared to look at Walter a moment then she made her move.

Walter saw it. How could he not? His eyes followed only her. He was glad his heart beat no more or he would have had a heart attack several times for the close calls she had. When her eyes met his he heard her voice. _"I love you my Angel."_ Time slowed to a crawl for him now. He could see the sweat drip in slow motion from her brow as she ran up the wall and flipped. He saw her lips open as she prepared to shout to Amun, to call the shot. Blaze seemed to dive onto Olman grabbing his hair and jerking his head back. The Vampire balked and grabbed her pulling her to him with fangs extended beginning to rip her chest open. "NO!" Walter screamed.

Alucard saw the look and then looked at Walter. He did not see the action only the result.

Amun saw the hole opened up in Olman's chest. Quickly he pulled from his belt a strange black pouch and shoved it into the hole in Olman's chest that Zsophia made then dove for cover.

Seras heard Zsophia in her mind. _Now Seras You must shield them._ Without a moment's hesitation Seras lifted her hands and wove the spell. The explosion from Olman's chest still threw them down the hall.

"Zsophia" was all Walter said as he pulled himself up. He was burned but did not care. He ran down the hall and looked. "Dear God, no." He fell to his knees holding on to the banister. Alucard and Seras came up quickly. Looking over they saw Blaze lying on the scorched floor amongst smoldering dust. Her body was laying in impossible angles blood and burns covering her.

/Zsophia./ Alucard called to her. /Speak to me!/ He commanded. Her eyes opened. "She lives!"

"Yes she does for now." Amun said as he walked to Zsophia's broken body. He fell to the ground and picked up her head into his lap. "You knew that you were dying didn't you."

"Yes." She choked out.

"Dying?" Integra whispered. She looked at the others as they jumped to the ground. Integra ran down the stairs.

"Zoa, why did you not return sooner?" Amun asked pained.

"I wanted to live…" She coughed up blood.

"Little One."Alucard whispered. "Amun give her to me."

"You cannot help her just now … Dragon. She cannot be made into one of your kind. Another has tried and failed. I can however still save you Zoa." Amun said pulling a smallish vial from a leather thong around his neck. "Drink this, heal, and live." Amun said as a prayer. He opened the bottle and began to bring it to her lips when she put up her hand to stop him.

"I refuse." She whispered.

"Why?" Seras cried out.

"That bottle is his not mine." She said weakly looking at Seras. Turning her eyes on Amun she whispered. "The tribe needs their leader in this time, you cannot afford to die."

"Zoa, this is your bottle not mine. Look mine still hangs from my neck." Seeing the confusion in her eyes he smiled. "After the temple collapsed I searched for your body. I found this on the altar, unbroken. It is your bottle; it is why I never believed you dead. Now drink this, heal, and live."

"Yes." She whispered. "Do not forget your responsibility."

"I will not." This time she opened her mouth as he brought the bottle to her lips and an amber liquid nearly as thick as honey flowed into her mouth. When it was empty she closed her eyes and exhaled. Zsophia's body went ridged and she began to convulse.

"What the hell?" Walter demanded.

"It is how it works." Amun said as he removed the top most layer of clothing. Beneath they saw her wounds more clearly through the form fitting and ripped shirt she wore. Silently Amun drew a dagger. It was his responsibility to end her if she went mad from the pain.

Zsophia's eyes opened. Wounds on her body healed but then to the horror of those who watched a recent scar seemed to rip open and then heal. Then another one did the same and another. Soon they were happening everywhere, one after another. Zsophia's mouth opened in a silent scream.

"Make it stop!" Seras demanded with tears in her eyes.

"I cannot. It is why this is used as the last resort." Amun said tonelessly, as one arm held Zsophia and the other the dagger.

"I can help her with the pain." Alucard said and knelt next to her head. /Forgive the intrusion. Little One but this is too much to bear./ He whispered and placed his hand on her head. He opened the link to her wider. He threw his head back eyes glowing he growled and bared his teeth. Visions of her life played through his mind; he saw how the damage was inflicted on her. Bones broke and reset themselves her body reversing the damage till the scars and scar tissue were no more and all anyone else could do was watch in horror.

Walter took a weeping Seras in his arms as tears flowed down his face as well. It seemed as if it took hours but it was only thirty minutes. It was more than enough for those who watched.

It was more than enough for Alucard as well. He had perspired blood coping with the pain. But now he knew the faces of so many who would die. Now his gratitude to Pip was profound as he saw and experienced the hell Zsophia's husband put her through. "She has done this before." He said to Amun, as he wiped his bloody brow. _Well Judas Priest you may have bought yourself some time and mercy. Your blood helped both myself and My Master._

"Yes." Amun confirmed. "Once long ago I held her like this." He swallowed. "She has done the same for me." Amun sheathed his dagger. "You are the oldest around?"

"Yes." Alucard confirmed. "Why?"

"She needs your blood to help her finish healing, to give her strength to survive and keep her sanity."

"You want me to feed her?" Alucard asked shocked.

"That is how she knew." Integra breathed. Everyone looked at her. They had in truth forgotten she was around. "It is how she was able to guess about Walter being fed Alucard's blood." She explained. The others nodded.

"Give her to me." Alucard said. Amun did so. "Little One as you so freely gave to me, now I give to you." He said opening his shirt. Alucard made a small cut to draw a small amount of blood. He smoothed it on her lips when her tongue swept it away Alucard slit his neck and pulled her to him. It took a moment but she began to drink; soon she clung to him feeding. Alucard hissed as she did. It felt good, it felt somehow right. It was not the carnal, sexual pleasure he had with Seras, but there was a pleasure he had never experienced before. Her hunger surprised him then it happened again. He was transported into a vision with her. Again he realized that they looked at one another almost as if across time, now and when he was still mortal. Then there was the sound of giant wings. They both looked and saw dragons. Now he saw that there were two dragons soaring then the vision was gone. She had released his neck and fallen back her eyes wide and staring. Alucard wanted to know what she saw.

_/Protect her Vlad/_ Came a voice that he should know but he could not place it. It was a plea.

/I swear I will./ He replied before he thought about it.

"What do you swear Alucard and to whom?" Walter asked. He was somewhat jealous seeing her feed from Alucard. Walter wanted to be the one who sustained her. But he also knew that there was none better to sustain her now. In truth he was grateful Alucard was here.

"Pardon me Walter?" Alucard looked at him glassy eyed.

"Woah, Alucard are you ok?" Seras asked concerned.

"If someone can show me where Zsophia's bed is; she should rest there." Amun said as he reached for Zsophia.

Alucard glared at Amun and held His Little One to him. "Walter. Take Zsophia to her room. Seras call Jolene so she can undress and put Zsophia to bed. Amun you must be tired." Alucard stood with Blaze in his arms.

"I am here Lord Alucard." Jolene said. "Jeff be a gent and escort Amun to the blue Suite?"

"Yes ma'am." Jeff nodded amazed at what he had witnessed.

"Of course I will carry her Alucard." Walter came and collected her. As soon as Blaze was in his arms Walter felt better. "Zsophia" he said looking into her eyes.

"Angel." She whispered, snuggled into his arms, closed her eyes and slept.


	32. Departure

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Departure

* * *

They knew something had happened to their mum. They could feel it. It had to mean serious security protocols had been put into place because no one had called them. So, they carried on at school like they should. They waited until they could be alone with Derrick to speak on it at all.

"Have you heard anything" "from your grandfather?" "About the" "Estate last night?"

"No nothing." Derrick shook his head. "Are you quite certain that something is afoot?"

"We have heard" "Nothing about the latest plan." They looked at Derrick and asked in a single voice, "Have you?"

"Yes I got a response this morning." Derrick shook his head.

"Odds are this means" "there will be more security near here." The Spawn nodded.

"I'll call my grandfather and see what I can find out. Or better yet, my grandmother." Derrick smirked. The Spawn nodded hoping he could find out something. They knew if they had felt what they felt and yet not been contacted there was reason. If Derrick could find out something it would not be going against the rules they had set up with their mum.

* * *

Integra wondered if the whole thing last night was a nightmare. The cuts in her flesh from the exploding glass combined with the bruising and slight burns told her it was all too real. She had slept in exhausted from the ordeal. Her head ached with trying to sort it all out, to process the information. "They were all as shocked as I by the events. None of them had a clue." Integra said standing on her balcony looking out over the gardens.

"I believe you are correct Sir Integra." Thomas said as he set out tea for her. "I never expected such things of her I know."

"I can't believe or understand things." Integra went to sit. "They swore me to secrecy before I had a chance to think. I wonder if it was a mistake on my part to agree to it."

"I do not think so." Thomas poured out. "Ceylon tea, your favorite."

"Thank you, why do you believe it was not a mistake?" She sipped her tea.

"Because you know well that Hellsing, as an organization works with and in secret. There is currently an information lock down in place. No information moves with in or goes out of Hellsing or any other department of that estate without express permission. They found a few snakes; they are making sure that they are all gone."

"You know a fair amount." Integra said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am kept informed of a few things by Aaron. You are considered an important asset to them still." Integra set down her tea cup in surprise. "That you are making inroads is positive. Your well being **is** still important to the Countess. It is known by more than a few that you are under her protection."

"I find it hard to believe." Integra said shaking her head. "You saw her she was ready to rip my head off last night."

"Because she assumed that you had done harm to Sir Walter. You saw how quickly she calmed down when she realized the truth of the situation. Honestly by providing the information you have, it is likely you raised yourself in her esteem."

"Seriously, you believe that?"

"Indeed Sir Integra. It is well known that she guards her past and keeps it very secret. With what we have learned I understand why. But, she does not keep secrets concerning others. It has caused her problems in the past, she does not lie. Keeping secrets that concern her or others is a bad idea if they should or deserve to know. The Queen herself learned that lesson about her the hard way."

"Oh, how so?" Integra asked intrigued despite herself.

Thomas recounted Blazes disappearance. Told Integra that people knew it had to do with the Queen and something she should have told Blaze, though very few knew what it was, and those who knew were not forthcoming. Integra sat there in shock then shook her head.

"I think I like her a bit more." Integra smirked then sipped her tea. "Well if nothing else she is a good allay to have. She does not trust me much and I think she does not well like me."

"It is not you personally from what I can tell, Sir Integra. It is your blood line."

* * *

"Well what ever happened over on the estate, it was big." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. "How long until we get that action report Michael?" He asked setting aside the papers he had been reading.

"Unknown. Aside from Sir Integra and her butler Thomas no one is going on or off estate. There is no phone communication, written communication, or any via the internet. There are only two calls that have left that house. We are as yet unsure where they went." Michael stood and stretched. "We have more reports coming in with what was noticed. We do have mages and technicians who monitor various people and energy readings. Some were simply exhausted others were overcome by the energy. I was planning to go and check in on them myself."

"Good as soon as they are able I want to interview them personally. I have some ideas on the rough outline of what happened." He pursed his lips and shook his head. "There is much of it that I do not understand though. I do not like this one bit."

"Understood sir, I will go and see to things. Is there anything else?"

"Unless you want to feed me, no." He smirked. At Michael's cocked eyebrow he laughed. "Go on I have blood here to enjoy." _Though it is not nearly so tasty as you.

* * *

  
_

"And I thought I disliked Pip." Walter grumbled sitting in Zsophia's apartment.

"I understand." Alucard said. They all worried for Zsophia right now. They sat in her sitting room for a change. It had been twelve hours and still she slept.

"She will likely wake soon." Amun said walking out of her Bed Chamber having checked on her again. He disliked them sitting in here so close to her as she slept. Especially once he realized that they were given unrestricted access to her. Him however, people suspected. _How has this happened? How is it that you allow them to so easily get to you? Why do you allow them to live in your home?_ Amun wondered as he sat. He had so many questions.

"I would like to have the chance to speak to one of your healers." Doc said to Amun as he walked into the room.

"I understand Doctor, perhaps once the war is over. For now we have need for all of our healers and more." Amun shook his head. "We are glad for our friend Pip and Ze Geese. If it were not for them and the information I carry I would not have left Deep myself."

"I see." Doc nodded. "If I speak with Boss and she agrees to it I would like to send two of my medical staff that I can think of back with you. They can bring knowledge of the medicine we use to your healers in exchange for learning from them. Would that be acceptable?"

"Indeed it would be." Amun nodded to Doc.

"Angel?" The vampires heard Zsophia saying quietly from the other room. Walter was off the couch and to her side faster than anyone else.

"I am here." He whispered to her taking her hand.

"I am glad." She said as her eyes opened. She quickly saw Alucard, Seras, Amun, and Doc behind him. "Do not look so concerned all." She smiled.

"To bloody late." Jolene said wryly. "Everyone has been and still is worried." She glared at Blaze.

"I am sorry to have worried you Jolene." Blaze said as she turned her head to look at her. "With the way you look I must have seriously pissed you off. I am sorry but things did have to happen as they did."

"With the fight fine. I do not pretend to understand it is not my area. Alucard and Walter and Seras can chew you out for that if they feel so inclined." Jolene said as she folded her arms across her chest. "My question and subject of forth coming lecture is this: **Why in the bloody hell did you not tell us that you were dying?**"

"Because I planned to go where I needed to in order to recover and heal." Zsophia said with a shrug. "There should have been no need."

Everyone winced. They saw Jolene's eyebrows shoot up into her hair line. "You must be joking if you think that is a good enough explanation!" Jolene nearly growled. "You have secrets in your past. Fine, I accept it. But this stunt is completely, totally and without question bloody unacceptable! Do you not think if I had known I would have gotten on the first plane where ever in the hell you needed to go? I am your aide and assistant, you have made everyone understand I have your complete and total confidence. Which now I feel is bull shite! You should have informed me; if you had died what then?"

"It is why I called in the solicitor. Jolene, you do so much for me. I did not want to worry you more, you carry so many burdens with me, for me; I did not want to add more. I am sorry. I am not accustomed to sharing things with people anymore." Blaze said with sad eyes. "I am truly sorry, I was wrong to not tell you; to not trust you with this." Her eyes and tone said she was sincere.

"Fine, I will not tender my resignation. But you pull one more stunt even similar to this and I will." Jolene was completely serious, everyone could tell.

"I understand." Blaze nodded. She looked at the others. "Next?"

"I believe Jolene has spoken eloquently and expressed what we all feel on this matter. As to the battle I have nothing to say, no lecture forthcoming from me on it." Everyone looked at Alucard shocked. "I understand the rules you were bound to. I wonder though if it is likely to happen again."

"No. I will go to Egypt and deal with things there. It will not spill into this house again. Those that are left alive will not dare to breach my home again." Blaze spoke with finality. After Alucard nodded she continued. "Amun has brought me the information I need so I may do my job there."

"I see." Seras said. "It sounds as if you sre not planning to take any of us with you."

"I cannot. I will not involve Hellsing in this any more than I have." Blaze shook her head.

* * *

"Sir Irons, We wonder if you have heard from Blaze." The Queens voice sounded somewhat worried she had heard nothing from the house.

"No Majesty I have not. I have had no communication from the Estate since early this morning. Even that was sketchy at best." He shook his head. "It was Jolene that called me. I expect we were both given the same information."

"Likely, do you believe like Us that Blaze has been harmed in some way?"

"Yes Majesty I do. The only other reason it would be Jolene who called me that I can think of would be if it were Walter or the Spawn who were harmed." Irons looked at a picture of his grandsons; "Jolene has informed me that there would be a higher security near the school for my lads and the Spawn. They do not expect trouble but they wanted me to be aware. They are not however saying anything to the Spawn just yet."

"We concur with you. It is interesting the Lords Ashton are still in school?"

"Yes they are. It is not odd though. The Countess takes their education seriously."

"We had noticed the same. We understand that your grandsons and they have become fast friends."

"Indeed they have. It is a good thing in my mind. The Countess is a devoted mother that is for sure. With the friendship that developed between the lads it would seem that an alliance between the families was made." Irons sat back and looked at the old, original coat of arms that hung in his office and other artifacts of his family's past. "She is very 'old school' on matters such as this I have noticed. It has been a boon to my family."

"I am sure. I am glad for that. Have the adults become friendlier as well?" The Queen was curious. If so it could be a sign she would remain.

"Indeed we have." Sir Irons laughed. "Emily is thrilled that she now knows and goes to the same tailor that works for the Countess. Frankly I do not mind either. I have had a suit designed by him and made by his people. Fits me better than any other I have and it conceals my gun perfectly." He shook his head. "I recommended a solicitor to her and she has taken him on. Walter and I have been in more contact as well. So yes I think I can say that the families have become friendlier. Frankly Emily is worried for her knowing the hour that I was called at."

"We are relieved to hear that this friendship has blossomed. Good afternoon Sir Irons."

"And to your Majesty." He hung up the phone and sat back. _Why would friends matter to the Queen I wonder._

"Well my dear. It would seem that perhaps my fears were unfounded. You seem to be putting down some roots here. Now We just need to know how you fair." The Queen stood and decided to walk in the garden.

* * *

"What do you think it was Paladin?" Maxwell asked over the phone concerned.

"I dinna know but it was powerful and I think it got too close ta something or someone tae Red Devil places value on." Anderson was tired. He had been hard pressed in the battle with Alucard. While his lamb was taking good care of him he still felt it. "I did find out that whatever this Spawn is it means a great deal ta him, perhaps as much as his whore."

"I see. We will need more intelligence on this matter. What are your plans now?"

"To return to tae orphanage for tae time being, I am needed there with tae children." _I also need to heal and plan for the next time Tae Devil and I cross paths._ He thought as he hung up the phone.

"Father?"

"Aye my lamb, do come in." He smiled at her. She was strong; she had nursed and cared for him since he returned from the battle. Never a complaint crossed her lips, he was truly grateful to God Almighty for her.

"Father if you are feeling better there is something of importance I feel I must speak to you on."

"Of course, come and sit." He was worried now. She looked upset and also somewhat sad. He worried she may be asking to be relieved of her duties. "What do ye need to speak to me on?"

"Father, I need to know…. How do I better train myself to be able to stand with you? How do I make myself stronger? I do not wish to have to leave your side like a frightened child again." She said with determination in her voice and eyes.

"Lass, do ye know what ye are saying, what ye are asking for?" He was relieved she did not wish to go, but still he needed to make sure she had thought things over.

"Not completely I will admit. I prayed on this a great deal Father, then just now I was cleaning up in the chapel and I by chance looked up. There before my eyes I saw a picture of St. Joan. She was a warrior was she not? She heard from God, she took up arms to fight. I believe it was the answer to my prayers." She nodded. "I wish to take up arms against the powers of darkness, to stand by your side and bring the light of our loving God in heaven to those who need and to also smite those who threaten the pure and good."

"Lass…" Anderson swallowed. "Ye are glowing with tae holy light of purity and righteousness." He said in awe. "I thought I was grateful for ye before. Now I know that God sent ye to me, to stand with me as helpmeet. Aye we will train ye. I think also I will ask if ye like to have your name changed on church record to Joan."

"Oh Father Anderson!" She smiled and jumped up her hands clasped as if in prayer. "Thank you! Yes I would like to take the name Joan. I will be known as Sister Joan and I will strive to fight evil and darkness. I am so happy!" She went to Anderson and hugged him. He was surprised at her action but then laughed and returned her hug.

* * *

**"NO!"** The scream echoed through the halls and through the minds of the sleeping Vampires. **"NO!"** It came again. It was a scream born of pain, grief and loss. Alucard, Seras, and Walter were up and on the move before they heard it rip through their consciousness again. "No! It can't be! This cannot have happened!" Blaze sobbed into her hands.

Alucard was there first. He did not like or understand what he saw. All he knew was that Zsophia was in a desperate pain and collapsed to the floor. He saw that the man Amun stood over her. Amun reached for her and Alucard exploded into action. He had Amun pinned to a wall away from His Master. "Pray that this can be made right soon, pray that her pain can be healed quickly or I will see to your eternal torture." He growled to the stunned man.

Walter came in not a moment after Alucard. As Alucard tended to Amun Walter went to His lady swooping her up in his arms to put more distance between her and the one that apparently attacked her somehow. "Zsophia what is it? What has happened?" _What has that bastard done to you?_

Seras ran into the room and seeing Alucard and Walter tending to things she took stock of the room to see if weapons lay about, to try and get some clue as to what had happened.

Jolene was next and burst through the doors. Seeing the scene she looked at Jeff. "Come on we get crowd control and information distribution. We need to keep things from exploding any further." He nodded and closed the doors behind them as they left the apartment.

"I have done nothing to her." Amun protested. He wanted to kill this one now, but to do so could cause more problems. "I only brought her news."

"He is dead. He is gone. He is murdered." Zsophia sobbed into Walters shoulder.

"Who is?" He questioned as gently as he could. "Tell me who is murdered?"

"Raffi, her younger brother." Amun said in a whisper. He was having a hard time breathing now.

"Alucard let him go!" Seras said looking at Amun. "This is not helping. We didn't even know she had a younger brother." Seras said going to Alucard. She put a hand on his arm and looked at him. "This will not help."

"Very well." Alucard said and dropped Amun. "What happened?" He glared at the man.

"I will tell you nothing. It is none of your concern. It is a family matter." Amun said as he glared back at Alucard. "I have slain ones far older than you. Do not push me." He looked to Walter and growled to him. "Let her go Vampire!" Amun said as strode over to him. "She is not of your kind. I will take care of her." He laid a hand on Walters arm. "She is my partner. Let her go."

"No." Walter said. In less than a second he had allowed that part of him that was pure Angel of Death to come to the front. He favored Amun with cold eyes that promised death. His arms around his lady were unmovable. Amun stopped a moment and blinked.

"You were supposed to watch over him!" Blaze said as she turned and exploded out of Walter's arms. She pushed Amun away and followed as he stumbled. "You promised me you would never make him one like us!" She punched him with each word as if to punctuate them. "You father promised me and then you did as well!" She accused him with volume. "I trusted you with him! You know he was not strong enough!" She hit him in the chest. "Why did you let this happen?" She raged at him and pounded on his chest. "How could you let this happen?"

Amun stood his ground. With each blow he winced but took it. "Zoa, I have no excuse. I tried to protect him, I am sorry."

The vampires watched this with a kind of amusement at her beating on the man. But also with a sorrow for the pain she was obviously in. Soon they just looked amazed that He was able to take such punishment from her.

"Why was he in the field at all?"

"He was not." Amun said quietly. His chest ached from the blows but more from her pain.

"Then how? How could he have died at their hands?" She asked looking up.

"Zoa, there had been rumors for sometime of the discontent. We had put more out riders and guards as the tribe moved." He put his arms around Blaze now. "Zoa he was not a child. He was a grown man. He had married Lana, they have children. Their oldest is free spirit who they named Zsophia. She is a powerful fighter like you. You have nieces and nephews."

"Oh gods, my Raffi." She sobbed. "Amun how did it happen? Tell me!"

"He was an out rider; he was a warrior you would be proud of. He sensed something he and two others went to check on it. They were ambushed. He saved the lives of the other men. That is how we know. We did recover his body and I swear it rests safely. Zoa he was the first casualty in the war. With his death we joined in. We knew then that we had to fight. They had attacked a train of families as they moved. His death has not been in vain."

"Who did it? Who ordered it?" She demanded. "Their blood is mine!"

"Yes, it is. His wife agreed that you would make the final decision on this. Your namesake wants a part in it as well I know. It was Fantain."

"Then Fantain dies first." Zsophia said pushing out of Amun's arms. "How far along is her training?" She asked eyes clear and cold.

"Far enough to go with us for the kill." Amun nodded.

"No Amun not go with us; go with me. I will take her and give her some more training if her mother agrees. Then she and I will go and have revenge. As to the rest of the list, it may well be the three of us. I will finish her training to a point while I am there. Which side is Serana on?"

"She stands on our side." Amun said looking shocked at Blaze's declaration.

"Good, once I leave she can finish Zsophia's training; she will learn to wield the higher magics like I do. Then when I leave she can become your partner."

"Wait, when you leave? You cannot leave. You and I are partners." Amun argued. The vampires smiled. They now knew the score better than he.

"She will return here Amun, I know it." Seras said calmly. Everyone looked at her. "She has sworn it to me."

"What?" Amun looked at Blaze incredulously. "Zoa we need to talk now, in private." He said glaring at the vampires.

"Fine, follow me to my office Amun." Blaze strode out of the room and to her office, Amun close behind.

"Shall we?" Alucard asked. Walter and Seras simply nodded they would hear and know what was going on.

"What did you think you were doing?" Blaze demanded slamming the door.

"You belong home! You and your sons belong with us. Not here in this infested place. There is a reason there are barriers between!" His voice hardened. None of the vampires liked what they were hearing.

_"You will not take them from me. Not the lads and not her!"_ Alucard and Seras could clearly hear Walter and agreed.

"**This** is our home. We will visit but not stay in deep. I will bring my sons to make introductions once this war is over. I will bring them to train in some areas they would be unable to do here. Deep has never been my home Amun, it is yours I did not come from there." Her voice was still calm.

"You honestly call this home, with them? They live here **with** you. They still are of them. You are making it easy for them to control you. Is that what you want, to be under their control their servant or pet or toy? Like those who stay with the Ancient Ones and the Old ones, even as you are…"

All three vampires looked indignant and offended they would never seek to control her the way he was implying. "_It wouldn't work her will is too strong and she is sneaky and stubborn."_ Seras shook her head. The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

Blaze had begun to laugh it was dry and jaded; it held no mirth at all. "The eldest here is five hundred years younger than even Orn and he is amongst the youngest of the Old Ones." All three vampires' eyes opened very wide.

"Oh so they are not a danger because they are so young?" He was patronizing.

"Amun don't be daft! Of course they are dangerous; they all are if they choose to be." At that all began to worry. "Amun, I can be very dangerous as well." There was a pregnant pause as the two faced one another. "They are not like the other ones; Vlad, Walter and Seras, I trust them with my life, the lives of my men, and with the lives of my sons. There are many humans I would never say that about." She growled. "The Ancient and Old ones I of course trust them; to manipulate me to their own whims and desires, to use me in their games to wield me as their weapon when they say they need to, then put me safely away, or to have me sit pretty on a pillow." Alucard understood what she spoke of; he played such games, but it happening to her angered him. "I trust them to magically bind me with their chains of deceit and blackmail! I am their creation!" There was venom in her voice. Walter had heard it before and now as in then he began to pull his wires. "You know, you held my damned collar in your hands. Amun I am their experimental pet. When I showed too much teeth they …. Put me in that thrice cursed cage….. To be tortured and punished for their amusement. These here are not of them." She sighed.

_"My God she__ really__ has been used and treated the same as Alucard."_ Seras's thought stopped both men cold. Alucard's eyes narrowed and he mentally growled.

_"At least I was a grown man and a monster when they began their experiments on me. She was a child." _Alucard thought to the others with an anger that surprised even him

"Zsophia with all that is happening, we need you back there. You can wield both sword and the higher magic like none other. You can call…."

"Do not talk to me of magic! Not now Amun not ever." Her voice was now cold and deadly. Walter remembered it. "Magic has cost me too much, far too much." There was a noise that was something between a sigh and a sob. "I cannot even rid myself of it anymore. It is part of me, forever."

"Zsophia what do you mea… Sons of the pharaohs, what is that?" Amun asked witnessing for the first time the red glow.

"This is me now Amun. On these shores is that which has done this to me. It has created some very bad things that must be dealt with. Amun I have my own war to wage."

"Zsophia how?"

"It matters not it simply is. I am working to come to grips with it."

"Zsophia I only worry more now. Come back with me. I also know that one if not both of the males here wants to possess you, for his … consort! Zsophia you know it can never be allowed to happen! Never! It is against all the ..."

"_I will kill you before I will allow you to take My Lady and Lads from me. Or I will die in the fight."_ Walter growled. Seras and Alucard felt the same.

"Amun stop." Blaze said coldly. "Amun I had to leave. With the last time I had dealings with Ancient and Old ones…. They had trapped me. They wanted me to kill your father. I could not do it. Amun I knew because of what that ancient bastard did to me I could never marry you. Amun you are my family I see you as my brother." She sighed. "Amun it is you who seek to trap me now. Please stop." She sounded upset on the verge of tears again.

"Zsophia I am sorry, I wasn't trying to trap you."

"_Yea right! Go on and pull the other one as well!" _Both of the men looked at Seras and had to work to not laugh out loud.

"Why keep this secret? Why did you not tell me?"

"I knew I would have broken your heart." They saw him turn and leave. "Like I just did Amun, forgive me."

* * *

The pain from their mum was intense. Both lads were relieved they were not in class. They had retired to study in their rooms. They looked at one another. "Uncle Raffi." They whispered in one breath.

"Ashton? Are you ok?" Derrick asked as he walked in. They had an open door policy with him especially when studying.

"Yes and" "No." They looked troubled. "What have you discovered?"

"Something is defiantly afoot. Gram was too calm. She let slip that there was a late night phone call. That is it though." The Spawn looked at him then at each other.

"This is not good." They said in one breath. "What ever it is…. It is very important." They took a breath and made a hard decision. "We will wait." "If we do not hear from mum tonight" "then we will do something." "She sends us here to a degree to be safer," "away from things." "We must respect that." "At least until tomorrow morning."

* * *

"So they have recovered?" He asked looking out the window.

"Yes, one is close enough to be able to come and talk to you in about an hour. Interestingly enough she was not supposed to be on duty."

"Really? What about her though?" He turned his chair about. "So what was she sensing?"

"The Ashton estate."Michael allowed a small smirk to show now.

"Ha! You were aching to do that, you know how important that bit of information was." He laughed. "Good play. You will catch on to our games quickly I think." He leaned back in his chair. "So, anything else to dazzle me with?"

"I do not know if dazzle is the right word. But I do have some preliminary information on what occurred before the big spike at the Ashton estate." He sat down before his Masters desk. He had no illusion anymore. "Alucard and Anderson fought."

"Ah ha the first meeting after he brutalized Seras." Suddenly images of his beloved bleeding out to her death filled his mind in a flash. He growled.

Michael's eyes widened and unconsciously he backed up as he watched his master change: his eyes turned a bright and bloody red; his fangs grew out as his lips curled back. In an instant the calm, cool, collected business man that he was accustomed to was gone. Before him now he saw the other side of his master; the bestial, primeval part as his rage overtook him.

"Some day Anderson…." He growled and gripped his desk hard. Soon the wood protested and groaned then it cracked and splintered in his hands.

"Sir?" Michael gasped. He was more afraid at this point than he ever had been. It had always been so easy to forget that the man before him was a cold blooded killer. He had known it intellectually but right now he knew it in the core of his being. His heart began to beat faster and harder. He did not know quite what to do. His mind was spinning his fight or flight was in overdrive. Mainly he wanted nothing more than to run. He didn't. He worked to still his mind. "Sir. Do you wish me to continue or leave?" Michael doubted he sounded nearly as confident as he wished he did. He knew that his master respected strength. He knew he had to be strong, if he wasn't he would be dead and devoured. "Mr. DeMorte. What are your orders?"

"So cool, calm and brave you sound." DeMorte swallowed, as he called his inner beast back. "I can hear your heart beating; I can smell your sweat Michael." Slowly all came back to normal, back to the guise he wore. "So Michael, what do you think of your Master now?"

"I think that you should refrain from thinking on Anderson while in the presence of others. I would also suggest you may want to hunt." Michael said trying to seem non-pulsed. It was a sham but he would play it through.

"Humph. I think I will hunt indeed." He nodded. "I think you will accompany me."

"Sir?" Michael swallowed.

"You handled that display so well that I think it is time you began to better understand the nature of the beast." He looked at young Michael now. "If I have my way of it, you will become a true Midian yourself. It is time you learned more of what that means. Come along Michael." DeMorte walked around the desk and out the door. Michael silently followed.

_Dear god he finally said it. I thought he may intend that but now I have confirmation._ Michael was not sure how he felt about this. But was it his feelings that mattered anymore?

_DeMorte, it has been so long since I have been called that. Michael was smart to use that name now._ Most knew him as LeBlanc now. It was the most recent name he had taken. DeMorte was the one he took when he had been changed all those many years ago. Since then the world had changed much. He led Michael out onto the street. "I think I am in the mood for strong, violent, dangerous blood tonight Michael. Suggestions?"

"About four streets due south, then a few more blocks to the east." The young man had studied the areas of town, he knew them for the tastes his Master had. In the beginning the request to learn these things had made no sense to him. Knowing now what his Master was the reason for the knowledge was all too clear.

"Some things and areas never change." He shook his head. "Paris is my first love. I was reborn here you know. It is where you will eventually be reborn as well." The two men walked on in silence.

* * *

Integra shook her head as she dried her face. The cool water did refresh her. She put back on her glasses and went into the study.

"Good evening Sir Integra."

"Who dares?" Integra demanded even as she drew her gun and found her target. There she sat in a chair by the fire, so calm even staring down the barrel of Integra's gun. "Countess!" Integra breathed. "What in the bloody hell?" She swallowed and re-holstered her gun.

"I apologize for my appearance and for startling you. You reflexes are quite good." Blaze smiled. "Thank you for not firing your weapon, it would be hard to explain the noise."

"And hard to explain your brains splattered all over my sitting room. Why pray tell sneak in like this?" She asked as she went and sat down. "Also how are you doing? That was quite the battle. Are you well enough to be about like this?"

"Thank you for your concern. I am well enough." Blaze smiled. "I apologize for sneaking in, but this was the best way to do things." She leaned forward a bit. "I wanted to return the journals for one, for two I have some information for you, and three I have a favor to ask of you."

"Thank you for the journals." Integra looked at them stacked neatly on the table. She also saw some folders and binders she did not recognize. "What is this favor?"

"I need for you to help with a bit of subterfuge I have in the works. I need for people to believe me incapacitated and bed ridden." Zsophia shrugged.

"How do you need me for this?" Integra asked curious about the reason and about the information.

"I want you to leak that when you visited last night I collapsed. I have not been seen off the Estate in quite a while aside from a trip to a solicitor's office. Coming from you people will begin to talk." Zsophia smiled. "And you did see me collapse, and receive medical treatment."

"True, but why this charade?" This woman split hairs well.

"That is something I cannot answer. I can only say that it is of the utmost importance. In exchange for this I will share with you some highly sensitive information. You will be one of a hand full of people who will know the truth. I need the time to tend to this important thing." Blaze was worried it may not work but she hoped it would. That Integra brought the information to Walter said good things in Blaze's mind. She wanted and needed Integra as an ally.

"Who else would know aside from those at the Estate?"

"Not everyone on the estate will know. Of those off the estate: Sir Irons, yourself, and my sons."

"Not the Queen?" Integra puzzled. "Your sons?"

"Yes I believe you have heard them referred to as the Spawn." Blaze smiled.

"Those twin boys are yours." Integra sat back and shook her head embarrassed over what she had thought. "Well I expect that does explain a bit." She sighed.

"I think so. Yes Sir Integra I want this kept from the Queen as well. There a leaks in the palace. It is important. The other information I have for you is very serious and the reason for those files." Blaze gestured to them.

"Oh do tell."

"This the Queen does know. There are traitors at the Round Table." Blaze waited for Integra to sit up and for her to digest the information. "The only ones from the table that are clear of suspicion are Irons and Penwood. The rest are still unknown. That is why the files. I want your help in discovering them. They are the reason for your arrest to a degree. You were set up."

"I see." Integra nodded. She wanted to rage to the heavens. She wanted to scream bloody murder and mayhem and utter curses on the men who did this. She did none of those things, instead she cleaned her glasses. _I will maintain my calm, I will not lose control._ "I thank you for your candor, your confidence, and for the ability to work on this matter." She put her glasses back on. "Why me?"

"You are not involved with the traitors, you have strength, you know about Hellsing, you want revenge, you can be bloody pig headed and stubborn and you do not quit once you start something." Blaze shrugged. "Those are a few off the top of my head."

"An honest list." Integra nodded. "You do not like me or my blood line do you?"

"No, I loathe your blood line." Blaze said bluntly. "Your blood line committed crimes you do not comprehend. Your blood line is no better in my mind than the Ancient bastard that you saw me fight." Blaze felt her ire growing. She swallowed. "As for you personally…. I believe you were put in a bad position at a bad time. I think you were used by more people than you know. I think you have potential beyond what you or likely any have considered. I have learned that people are not always as they seem, even a von Helsing has something valuable to offer." Blaze looked back at Integra. "You have had to carry burdens no one else could understand. You have knowledge here in this house, and in your mind that we need. You know more than you think about all of this. Yes before you ask it does have very much to do with Incognito. We have not forgotten about him. The traitors are involved with him. The binders will begin your education on how the organization Hellsing has become a part of works."

"Why this now?" Integra asked curious, suspicious, and yet somehow flattered. _She has revealed herself to me more, why?_

"Because it is about damn time don't you think?" Blaze smiled, and then laughed at the shock on Integra's face. "Sir Integra I can be a bull headed idiot, I admit it. It is time I pull my head out of my arse and work with people. Sir Irons trusts you as well. My time is short right now; may I have your answer? Shall we team up to get these bastards? Trust me it is the last thing they want or expect." Blaze asked as she stood and held out her hand.

"I do not understand your methods, nor do I condone all of what I have learned. I am not known for keeping quiet if I think something is being done wrong. If you can accept that then, yes Countess let's." Integra stood and took Blazes hand.

"Good." Both women smiled as they shook hands. Neither completely trusted the other, both knew they would have to work together and that meant finding something resembling peace between them. "I will contact you in about two weeks. Until then, there can be no contact. People must believe we still hate one another. So feel free to call me a child and a bitch."

"I understand and I will." Integra smiled.

* * *

Irons sat back at his desk and stared at the window she had left through. "Amazing, confounding woman; no wonder you love her Walter." He breathed. Standing he went to the bar and poured himself a brandy. "What are you up to Countess?" He wondered aloud. The trip to the solicitor's made more sense now. She had played that part perfectly. He realized that he had wondered after her health himself. "I am glad you have taken Integra into your confidence." He sipped at his brandy. "With those two working together the traitors do not stand a chance. Integra do not bollocks this one." He finished his brandy and went into the sitting room.

"Finished you paperwork darling?" Lady Emily looked up at her husband. "You must have, you look happier." She laughed.

"Yes I am in good humor. Care to walk in the garden my love?" He asked extending his hand. "I understand from a lovely gardening lady that our roses are in rare form"

"Yes they are." She laughed and put down her needle point. "It will be nice, romantic even. It has been a while since we walked through the roses by moonlight." She smiled at him in silent rebuke.

"My fault entirely, been too wrapped up in work. I am sorry." Arm in arm they went out the door and down the path only to hear the phone ring. "Well we do have staff for such things right?" Irons said to his wife.

"Yes, yes we do." She smiled up at him as they continued to walk.

* * *

"So My Little Dragons, you have been very patient." Blaze said coming from the shadows.

"Mum." They said and went to her. "We were worried." "What happened?" They asked hugging her.

"The past finally caught up with me." Blaze smiled at them. They looked worried. "My Dragons, I must leave London for a bit. I must go to Egypt and tend things. I need for you to be strong." She looked between them.

"We understand and we will." They nodded in unison. "What is" "the cover story?"

"You will find out soon enough. You Uncle and Aunt will be here as will Walter. Promise to obey them and Jolene?"

"Yes mum, we promise." They nodded again. "How long" "will you be gone?"

"Ten days. I am so proud of you both." She held them to her again. "When I return we will begin to build a new life, the past will not matter so much. I promise."

"We are glad." They clung to their mum. They knew that she was going into danger.

"I love you both. I have given Seras my word that I will return. I promise that to you as well." She smiled and kissed them both. "Now to bed with you." She smiled. The Spawn climbed into their beds and she hummed a song for them as they fell asleep. Then she kissed them both again, blended into the shadows and was gone.

* * *

Jolene sat in her room and stared into the fire as she sipped her wine. She knew what she would do tomorrow. She knew how to do it. She knew why she would do it. Jolene realized that she had chosen. She understood the choice, even and why she made it. Jolene looked on the low table in front of her. Those envelopes were proof of her choice now. "I do not know how you knew." She smiled. "Though I am not surprised." Jolene shook her head. "I cannot believe you continued to trust me."

"Who is that?" Bullet walked in with a smile.

"Blaze." She looked over her shoulder at him. "She knows about us as well." She smiled as Bullet winced. "I have sworn her to secrecy; you are safe from Walter's teasing for now." Jolene giggled.

"Thank god for small mercies, or in this case big ones." He shook his head leaned over and kissed her as he accepted the wine glass from her. "So what else?"

"She has known for a while I was a plant by the Queen to spy on her and report back." Bullet stopped before he got the glass to his lips.

"I was given a choice tonight. I chose to stop feeding information to the Queen. In all honesty I stopped a bit ago." Jolene looked at Bullet worried. "Bret, I know how you feel about her, the loyalty. I feel it to. Can you forgive me?"

"Yep." He sipped his wine. "Boss did, I can too. So what's for dinner?"

"For me, humble pie." Jolene said with a smile. She knew that now and likely forever she would protect and work only for Blaze.

* * *

Walter felt a presence in his room; he opened his eyes and saw His Love. "Now there is something worth waking to." He smiled.

"I am glad." Her voice was that one he loved. The one he so very rarely heard. It was soft, somewhat unsure he thought, it was the one he would kill or die for, somehow he knew it was her voice and one few ever heard. "Walter… I.." She went pink in the face as she stammered.

"What is it My Love?" He asked as she sat up in bed.

"I sleep much better in your arms." She whispered looking at the comforter on his bed.

"I sleep much better with you in my arms." He said with a smile as he pulled back the blankets. "Come to bed darling." He could not believe she had come to him. Finally this first step for a day had been hers. It meant everything to him, especially with that damned Amun in the house trying to lay claim to her. He watched as she slid out of her robe and laid it on the chair. She joined him in bed with a smile.

"Walter, there are so many things I feel I should explain…" He stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"There is nothing you must explain to me. You are here now. That is explanation enough." He smiled at her shocked look. "I love you Zsophia."

"Walter…. I love you too." His heart leapt at the words and he smiled. "Walter when I return, I will be able to build my life anew with my sons. I want for you to be a part of it." She touched the side of his face. "You mean more to me than you know."

"I am glad." On a whim he looked at the clock. "A moment." He got up and went to his waistcoat pocket. Blaze looked at him curiously. When Walter turned he smiled. "You and your green, curious, cat eyes." He came back to bed and took her hand. "Happy birthday My Love I wanted to give you this so you would have no doubt of my intentions." Walter placed a ring in the palm of her hand. It was a petite emerald flanked by diamonds. "You owe me no answer now, when you return we can talk."

"When I return you can put this ring where it belongs. Until then I will still wear it." She reached behind her and took the chain of her necklace in her hands. "Walter, I want to show you something." She took her necklace off.

"I do not understand…." Once it was off an odd thing happened. It was as if she came into focus more. Walter blinked his eyes.

"This is the real me Walter. This," She held aloft the necklace she always wore. "Is in part to protect me and my sons."

"I do not understand." He was confused, she didn't seem different but still she did. "You are still beautiful."

"Describe the Spawn to me?" She smiled.

"They have black hair, fair skin…" He thought of them to bring up am image of them in his mind. "Green eyes…." He looked at her when he realized he could not. "All I can think of is….. abstract descriptions?"

"It is an illusion, like a glamour that hides us in plain sight. Once you see through it you will never be tricked by it again. The next time you see them you will really see them." She smiled and put his ring on the chain with the pendant of the dragon which now he saw. "You are the only one here who can truly see me or them now."

"Alucard can't?" Walter asked astounded.

"No. Very few in the world do. I wanted to show you, because I love you and trust you. I wanted to be honest with you." Again that tone of voice he so appreciated was heard.

"Thank you my darling." He said simply. He knew how hard it had to of been on her. "You still need to rest. Come into my arms and I will hold you as we sleep." Blaze nodded and lay down in his arms. _This is the best way with her. The quiet acceptance, the comfortable happiness we have at this moment._ Walter smiled as she quickly fell fast asleep. He watched her fixing every part of her in his mind before he could no longer keep his eyes open and slept as well.

* * *

"You thought you could sneak out of here Zsophia?" Alucard smirked as she and Amun looked at him. "You should know better by now." He walked over to them. /Remember Little One all it will take is a thought from you and I will be there. No matter where in the world you are I will hear you call me./

/Thank you My Dragon./ She smiled and touched the side of his face. "Remember your oath to me please."

"I will never forget. I swear on my life's blood and on the honor of my family. They will be safe." He saw the relief in her eyes. "I am honored you would so trust me."

"It is time to go." Amun seemed to growl.

Alucard felt the hatred and distrust. He looked to Amun. He had enough of this one. "I think there is something you do not understand about us Amun. I will explain it after this warning: Should you or your tribe fail her in anyway, I will rain hell on you. You cannot kill me, no one can. My vengeance is a terrible thing to behold. I hold her as a treasure beyond price. Both on her own merit and because Amun, I am not her Master **she is mine**."

"What?" He looked confused.

"I am bound to her by old magic; I am not unwillingly bound to her though. She is the master of me and all that I am capable of. I only allow her to go with you alone because of her order to stay and because of another oath I took. But should My Master come to any real harm, should she call for me…. I will make the ten plagues of Egypt look like a bright and cheery day. The blood I spill will stain the sands for generations. None can kill me, I always will return." Alucard smiled as his words sunk in. "I wish you good hunting My Beloved Little Master." Alucard bowed and burst into bats and was gone.

"He is such a show off." Blaze smiled and shook her head.

"Zoa, what does he mean?"

"Every word he says. He cannot be killed, as the Ancient bastard did experiments on me, humans did to him. But in their experiments the humans made him truly immortal, they also bound him. I do now hold the bond. Amun, he was not in jest about his wrath, or his ability. Even if everyone who participates in this war were to band together they could not kill him." She shrugged as Amun wrestled with this information. "We need to go." He nodded and then they grasped hands and fell into the shadows to travel. _/My Dragon someday your shackles will be loosed and you shall be free. I swear it on my blood and on my honor It will be done./_

Alucard heard her. _Little One what would I do with my freedom now? Perhaps take Seras to the castle. But I would always return to you and your Little Ones. Even on your own merit you are precious to me and must be kept safe. If they knew you had freed me they would want to take your life. _Alucard smirked. /I am bound with or without the seals to you My Little Master, and your children./ He shook his head and walked the maze.

* * *

Walter knew she was gone before he opened his eyes. He heard the familiar knock of Jolene. "A moment Jolene." He called out and reached for his robe. He noticed something then. "What the devil?" He looked at his pinky finger more closely, on it was her signet ring. Walter swallowed and put his gloves on over it. "Yes Jolene?"

"Sir Walter, I have the unfortunate task of informing you that the Countess has taken a turn for the worse."

"Pardon?" Walter looked confused. He knew the drill he knew what was to happen so why was she…. Then he saw Jeff and Bullet behind her as well as a few other staff and crew. He understood. "Doc is with her?" He asked in a whisper.

"Yes Sir Walter he is. I am sorry sir but I have had to call her solicitor. Also… I am worried about telling Lord Alucard." Jolene was playing her part well.

"Yes I understand. Give me a moment to dress. We will tell Seras first. Then Seras and I will go to Alucard." Walter swallowed. "Has there been any prognosis?"

"Doc is not sure what exactly is going on. It may be another poison for all we know, but she is incapacitated, we must follow the protocols." Jolene looked as if she was doing the British stiff upper lip.

"Jolene we all know how strong she is." Walter said putting his hand on her arm as if to comfort and support her. "Gods we will have to tell the Spawn." Walter looked struck. "I will change quickly. Jeff please go to the office and prepare for phone calls. We will tell you what information you may give out."

"Yes sir." Jeff nodded and went down the hall.

"I will return." Walter said and closed the door to change. He thought on it and how he would feel if it were true. When he exited the room he wore that face of concern, love and determination that he knew he would for his lady. It was not all false. He knew something of the danger she went into, now he could and did let it show. "Let's go."

They went to the apartment Seras occupied and knocked. She came to the door rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"What is going on? Why is everyone here?" She yawned.

"Seras let's step inside?" Walter said then looked over his shoulder. "Please everyone go to work, we will inform you if we have need thank you." The staff bowed and left the crew nodded their heads and left. Walter, Jolene and Seras went inside.

"Well that was fun." Seras moped.

"She has already left." Walter sighed. "Well go get dressed so we can tell Alucard the news." Seras nodded, jumped up and left.

"You do look worried Walter." Jolene said concerned.

"I am worried. I will continue to be worried until she is back here, home in my arms where she belongs." Walter unconsciously rubbed the ring.

"She did leave the ring with you then? She said she might." Jolene checked something of the ubiquitous list. Walter smiled.

"Ok ready." Seras smiled. "I wonder how much Alucard will ham this up?"

"God only knows." Walter said dourly. Jolene and Seras exchanged looks.

"Ms. Jolene, Sir Walter, Lady Seras." Marie came running up. "Lord Alucard knows, he is in her room now. Even I Doc will not let in there now."

"Bloody Hell." Seras growled as they all ran to Blaze's room.

* * *

"Thank you all for attending." Mr. Clifford said calmly. "I know this has all been a great shock to you. The main purpose for this meeting is to inform all parties about the contents of the documents I now hold." He looked around. "Sir Irons stood as witness for them, which is the reason for his being here."

Sir Irons nodded solemnly. "I never expected they would be needed so quickly." He shook his head. "She really does work to keep things hidden. Is there any word?" He looked at Doc.

"No Sir Irons I am afraid there is not." He shook his head. "I can say in good conscious that the Countess Ashton is not able to continue with her responsibilities therefore it is time to enact the documents, and protocols." It was true. He was being honest about things. He just was not sharing all the information. Most of those here knew the truth of the matter. It was why the looks and emotions were all so real. The few who did not know could only believe them.

"Your Majesty is this proven to your satisfaction?" Mr. Clifford asked her with a bow.

"Indeed all seems in order. We were not aware of these protocols and documents." She looked around at those assembled.

"It was only recently done My Queen." Sir Irons explained. "A few days ago."

"We see, she was aware of her illness?"

"Yes she was. We did not expect this turn for the worse, Majesty." Doc said. "She has been doing well and had cut back on her activities in order to recover."

"We see pray continue, Mr. Clifford." The Queen nodded.

"Thank you Majesty." The young man bowed. "Unless people wish for me to read through every word I will tell you the meaning behind the documents." He looked to Walter. It was not lost on anyone.

"The meaning of them should be fine." Walter said with a nod.

"Very well Sir Walter. These documents are The Countess Zsophia Ashton's Powers of Attorney. So long as she is unable to perform her duties as dictated by her doctor; it names Sir Walter Dornez as her Attorney in Fact. It also names him as Legal Guardian of the Lords Ashton."

"Pardon me?" Walter asked stunned.

"Walter. The Countess was quite sure of things. Should anything happen to her, she wanted you to step in as their parent. She knew she could trust you to guide them." Sir Irons said with a smile. "She knew Seras and Alucard would also be here to help and to keep things here on the Estate going, so that things would not be too strange." _When did I become so comfortable with all of this?_

"My Love." Walter whispered. _Your sons to become our sons, you did this days before I gave you the ring._

"We get the feeling that Sir Walter is to step in and basically become Count?" The Queen said with a smile.

"Yes Majesty." The young solicitor said with another bow. There are letters that I believe Ms. Jolene has." He looked at her and she nodded. "The other thing is a set of protocols that I do not understand."

"Thank you Mr. Clifford." Walter stood and accepted them. "They will make sense to us." He swallowed. "I am sorry I am just a bit overwhelmed."

"I understand Sir Walter. You are also now the trustee for the Lords Ashton's trust. I will explain it all to you when you wish." The young man felt sorry for the man in front of him. He could tell that Sir Walter would trade anything just to see the Countess walk into the room. "Sir Walter, if I can be of aid?"

"Yes, please begin to create the documents necessary for me to adopt the lads. As soon as The Countess recovers and can give her agreement to it I want it to be done." Walter looked at the young man.

"It will be done Sir."

"Good. I understand that My Lady has you on retainer for her personal matters I will likely do the same. Please pardon me for now. I need to go to the lads. Mr. Clifford, what papers do I need for the school?" Clifford handed them to Walter. Jolene handed him the letter. "Jolene I wish for you to accompany me. Jeff please see to it the letters get to the correct people. I will read mine as we go."

"I will drive then Sir Walter." Jolene said handing the letters to Jeff.

"Thank you Jolene."

* * *

Michael was still somewhat shocked at all he witnessed the night before, but he shook it off. "Sir?"

"Yes Michael. Come in. I understand there has been a development?"

"Yes sir." Michael confirmed. "It would seem that the Countess has fallen very ill." DeMorte raised his eyebrows. "She has been confined to bed after collapsing. There is no sign of her being conscious."

"Really?" DeMorte asked and weighed all the implications.

"Sir Walter has been named her Attorney In Fact, and he is the Legal Guardian of the Lords Ashton." Michael continued. DeMorte held up his hand.

"Who is in charge of Hellsing?"He asked, this was the crucial piece of information.

"Sir Walter in charge of everything; people will fill in from there. That is the only change." Michael confirmed.

"How did you get this information?" DeMorte questioned.

"Clifford is The Countess' personal solicitor, he is also an old friend of mine. I have information he does not wish revealed. I basically own him sir."

"Well done Michael."

* * *

The headmaster read over the papers again as they waited for the Lords Ashton to arrive. He wanted to be sure there was no mistake that he could be in trouble for later on.

Jolene watched the Headmaster. She wondered what the letter said to keep Walter so silent and contemplative.

Walter looked out the window. The last words of his lady's letter swimming before his eyes.

_"Walter I could imagine no man I would rather be their father. There is no other man I love. Take care of them, not just for me but for us. I know that you and they are my future. It is a future I fight for now, it is one I look forward to returning to when I come home to you and them. Know that I love you Walter. You are my Guardian Angel of Death and theirs."_

Walter knew now from the letter that Alucard had taken a blood oath to protect the lads. He also knew from knowing Alucard it was unnecessary. The Spawn was as important to Alucard and Seras as they were to Zsophia and him. _She has basically named me as their father. My Lady, come home to us soon._ Further ruminations were forestalled by the opening of the door. He turned and looked at the Spawn. _My lads. Now I can truly see you._

"Headmaster you wished to see us?" They asked in the same breath. They looked around and saw Jolene and Walter. They went to Walter. "What is wrong" "with our mum?"

"Lads," Walter went down to one knee as he always did when speaking with them. "your mum is…." He swallowed looking at them. "She is not able to be in charge of things just now." It was not as bad as all of that, it was not real; yet he could not say the words. "She has asked me to take care of things for her until she can tend things for herself."

"Does this" "include us?" They looked at him.

"Yes lads it does. The paper the headmaster is reading for the fifth time was one your mum had prepared. In it she says she wants me to be responsible for you and take care of you until she can do so again." He held one shoulder of each of them.

"So does that mean" "we may call you father now?" They asked in sincerity.

"If you like you may. I know I would like it. Before this happened, your mum accepted a ring from me."

"We would like it very much, Father." They went into Walters arms and hugged him. "We have a father now."

"Yes." Walter said quietly. He held the lads to him surprised beyond his own comprehension. The feelings of love and the need to protect were overwhelming. "My sons." He said simply.


	33. Deception

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Deception

* * *

"Hey she iz 'ere!" Pip smiled as he announced their arrival. "Ange girl! You looking good." Pip said and gave her a hug with a laugh.

"As are you Pip!" She smiled back. "Forgive me but where is….." Her eyes saw the woman she wanted. A crowd had gathered to welcome Blaze but she had to do this. "Lana." Blaze walked to the woman, people parted. The Geese were at a loss but followed suit. When Blaze got to the woman she fell to her knees. "Can you forgive me? I left; I swear I had no choice but to do as I did. I left you and Raffi, forgive me for his death."Blaze grabbed onto the woman's robe. The one called Lana looked down at Blaze.

"Zsophia, my sister can you forgive me for not taking better care of your adopted brother?" Pip and the Geese looked at one another an understanding beginning. "Can you forgive me for not looking after him better after you entrusted him into my arms, heart and love? The family has grown by sons and daughters. But I lost your beloved little brother." Blaze looked up amazed.

"Keep me as your sister still, please." Blaze whispered as she stood. Lana nodded and the women embraced.

"Come and greet your aunt my children." Six boys and girls came running up to Blaze she hugged them all.

"You have cousins who are far from here, my twin sons. Everyone calls them Spawn. I will bring them to meet you all someday." The kids cheered as did the people around them. Soon Blaze was being welcomed back by many. One girl stood by her side. Soon Blaze excused herself and went to where Pip and Amun sat. She nodded to them then sat as well and looked at the girl. "What do you wish of me?" She asked in a formal manner of the girl who was maybe sixteen.

"Please my aunt, take me with you to avenge the death of your adopted brother, my father." She asked in formal etiquette. The girl looked to Amun a plea in her green eyes.

"She has asked it of me and she has asked in council. It has been agreed the decision would be left to you. The blood of the one who murdered your adopted brother, Raffi is yours with no objection from any within the tribe." Amun said with equal formality.

"We will speak with my sister on this. I must ask you if you feel up to this task. His murderer is among the Ancients. It could tear from my sister her heart to lose another to him." Blaze watched the girl carefully.

"My aunt, you are the one whose name I carry. Often my name is not spoken because there was no way to ask your leave. I have trained to be worthy of the name I was gifted with. I want my name, your name to be spoken again with honor. I do not know if I am ready. I have not been truly tested. I will accept your test of my skills and your decision as to my ability." She looked into Blazes eyes. "Towards this end, I challenge you."

Pip had not been aware of how loud the camp was until those words were spoken by the broken hearted girl. There was an almost instant silence.

Amun was not actually surprised by the girl's audacity. Nor by the look on Blazes face as she stood.

"I accept. Shall we go now? There is little time given us."

"Yes please." The girl nodded. She swallowed. She did not actually expect her challenge to be accepted. She followed her aunt now to the area set aside for challenges such as this.

"You may not defeat me. But if you defeat yourself before entering the ring I will kill you. Your father never gave up. Prove to me you are his blood, and worthy of my name. If you draw a single drop of my blood you will have won." Blaze said then stepped into the roped off area. She considered a moment then drew a very familiar dagger she smiled at it and waited.

"I will draw your blood; if you treat me lightly I will kill you." The young woman answered the rule laid down by her aunt laying down her own. Then she too stepped into the area dagger drawn.

"Amun, how serious is this?" Pip whispered.

"If either does the wrong thing they will die to the others hand." Amun answered. "There she goes." He said as the younger Zsophia moved faster than Pip could believe a girl could.

"She is like Ange. Zat is for sure." He nodded as they moved around one another with a grace and speed that amazed him. The girl was very good, but with every attack there was a block or a move or something that confounded the girl.

_I must do this. I must bloody her._ It was a hard, strange thing to be here and now. She idolized this woman she was trying to bloody. _Father how do I do this?_

Blaze was sure the girl was holding back. She needed a true measure of her. She hated it but she had to do it. She flew at the girl and locked her in a takedown. "If you simply try to bloody me you will never do it. You must fight to kill me little one." She cut the girl on the cheek. "That is your reminder. Wear it with the pride that I wear mine. Do you not hate me? It is my name they will not speak after I left your father and the tribe pretending to be dead." Blaze whispered as she moved off of her young opponent.

_Kill her?_ The throbbing on her cheek let her know that it was true. The young Zsophia stood and looked at the older one. Her eyes hardened as she thought on it. Yes part of her did hate this woman. That was the useful part of her for this match. _Yes I will kill her._ She exploded into action faster and more fiercely she attacked. She was disciplined enough that she did not become desperate or clumsy or stupid. She allowed herself to simply want to kill. She allowed it to flow out of her and found herself moving even better.

_Good girl._ Blaze silently praised her. _Now, I will open the way for her to become even more. _Blaze moved and cast the spell. It was one that only a few would see or understand. As she cast it those who understood nodded and knew that the girl had earned her name and the patronage of the one who she got it from.

"Merde, Amun. Is the girl possessed?" Pip asked stunned.

"In a way yes, she has been possessed by her own feelings, with this fight she is exorcising them." He smiled. "The younger Zsophia will be even more remarkable soon." Amun watched carefully as he knew all the tribe was. The girl had to win her victory; it could not be given to her by a sympathetic Aunt. The tribe also needed to know that the elder Zsophia has not lost her strength in her time away.

Zspohia's young eyes opened wide as the effect of the spell hit her. She kept fighting but felt almost guided now. She smiled and growled then broke off the attack and stood with a smile.

Unseen blood red and ancient eyes watched the combat. Then the head nodded. "I will prepare things. They will be here soon. I am so glad you have returned Green Eyed Demoness."

People looked at the girl as if she was daft. The young Zsophia simply smiled and pointed to Blaze with the dagger in her hand. Everyone looked, there was blood on the younger Zsophia's blade and soon all saw a small trickle of blood on Blaze's shoulder. There was silence as people were in truth shocked. It was obvious that it had been a fair contest though and that the girl had won.

Blaze smiled. "You have won your challenge my niece." Blaze walked over to her. "Take this blade in exchange for yours Zsophia?"

The young Zsophia looked at her aunt. "Thank you for the honor. But this blade is mine, with it I drew your blood, with it I earned my name. I would never trade it for anything even my life."

"Good." Blaze smiled. "Accept this one as your second then. It has experience drawing the blood of ancient ones. It may give you wisdom and it may give you your life. It has saved mine. It is also a gift from your father to you." Blaze smiled as the girl looked at her confused. "He gave it to me in trust for his daughter that could someday draw my blood; he swore he would have one because he could never do it."

"A gift from my father." The younger Zsophia whispered as she took it with an almost trembling hand. "Thank you my aunt; for my father, for his gift, and for making me strong." The two Zsophias embraced. All here knew the story of how the elder Zsophia found the orphaned Raffi and took him to be her brother. The tribe never forgot that for five years on the streets of Cairo the young girl raised, protected and groomed the boy. When she returned him to his tribe they took her as well and made her a member, made her family.

"Come we must speak with your mother." The girl nodded and they went to her tent. "Sister," Blaze began as they walked into the tent, "give me your daughter for a time, I will return her to you…" Blaze stopped as Lana held up her hand.

"My daughter has been yours from her first cry. It sounded like a war cry challenging the heavens and all the gods themselves. I have cared for her and loved her waiting for you to come and claim her. Take our shared daughter so she may fulfill the destiny the Gods have dictated."

"I swear I will return her to you." Blaze bowed. Zsophia watching her aunt bowed as well.

"I swear my mother I will learn well and then avenge father's death." She looked up at her mother and smiled. "Thank you my mother, I love you."

"I love you my Zsophia, I know you will do all you promise. Go now my sister with our daughter." Tears filled Lana's eyes. The two Zsophias turned and left. Soon they walked out of camp into the desert.

"Amun, were they goin?" Pip asked confused watching as they walked out with no provisions or protection.

"They go to a place of training friend Pip. It exists out of time and only a teacher and her student may go there. Come we have work to do and a war to win." Amun smiled as he watched the figures disappear. _Train well my Zsophias, we will need you both. Young Zsophia we spoke your name only rarely so as to protect you. We knew you would become like her. The attention that speaking your name would have drawn would have meant your death before you tasted life.

* * *

  
_

"The devil I will." Walter swore.

"Sir Walter it makes the most sense in this time for you to do so." Jeff said. "All of the files and everything you need to do the job is there." The young assistant said.

"No." Walter said from behind his desk. "That is her office and will remain as such."

"Wow this is déjà vu." Seras said as she shook her head. Jolene and West nodded.

"What do you mean?" Walter asked with arched eyebrow.

"From Helsing house when Boss first arrived." West smirked.

"Very funny." Walter said and rolled his eyes.

"A Zsophia story I have not heard?" The walls asked with Alucard's voice. Jeff jumped. The walls laughed.

"Alucard do stop being childish." Walter said in ill humor. "I thought you were sitting with Zsophia?"

"Doc kicked me out." Alucard shrugged as he appeared. "If I 'do stop being childish' will someone tell the story?" Alucard said as he reclined on the ceiling of Walter's office.

"It is a short story. Alucard, she refused at first to use Integra's office. It took some convincing but she eventually agreed if there were a few modifications made. End of story." Walter smirked. Then stood and walked up his wall and across the ceiling to look down on Alucard. "Besides my situation is quite different." He changed his attention to the others in the room he noticed that Seras looked as if she might strangle both he and Alucard. Jeff looked in shock. West blinked. Jolene shook her head and reached for her aspirin. "I already have a perfectly good office with plenty of pacing space." He smirked.

"Sir Walter?" Jeff took a breath and swallowed. "May I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Why is it neither yours nor Lord Alucard's hair or clothing follow gravity?" Everyone looked at him incredulously.

"Ha!" Alucard laughed and shook his head. "I think I like him after all, O Angel of Death. Let's go scare up some fun. I am hungry."

"Capital idea Alucard. Seras will you join us?" Walter asked looking at her.

"May as well we won't get any work done here before that." Seras shrugged. "Ok Ground floor please." She poked at the air and began to sink through the floor.

"It has been a bit since she has done that." Walter laughed. "May I join your lift?" He asked as he left the ceiling and sunk to match her.

"Certainly. I just hope it does not take forever." Seras said as she slipped from view. Alucard was laughing on the ceiling. Then he just disappeared.

"Midian humor Jeff, get used to it." Jolene sighed. "They can get particularly silly when the tension is high. Our job is to give the general warning."

"Got it." He nodded.

"I find that aspirin helps, as does red wine, and burning through clips on the target range." Jolene offered.

"Speaking of targets." West looked at Jolene. "What is the likelihood that a game of tag might start even without the Spawn here?"

"Oh dear god." Jolene rubbed her forehead. "We need to distribute the guns just in case they do not get it all out of their systems before they get back."

"Umm guns for tag?" Jeff looked concerned.

"Paint ball guns. West you explain please." Jolene said as she hit her com and walked out the door.

* * *

"Damn it child, why did you tell me nothing?" The Queen paced in her office. "Why not trust me with knowledge of this illness?" The Queen found she was actually hurt at being excluded. "You neatly dealt with everything. Even Irons is on board with your decisions." The Queen shook her head, and then turned at the knock on the door. "Enter."

"I thank you Majesty." Sir Irons said as he walked in and bowed. "You wished to speak with me?" He hated keeping this secret from His Queen, but he was bound by his word. Irons also understood why it had to be. The Palace was infested with spies. The best way to keep the plan was to keep Her Royal Majesty out of this loop.

"Yes Sir Irons, We do, very much so." She gestured him to a chair in front of her desk then she went and sat behind it. "Pray tell Us what is going on?"

"I expect you mean the documents I witnessed?" Irons said as he sat after the Queen.

"Indeed, We want an explanation."

"I went and witnessed her signing. She had put a great deal of thought into her actions. We had spoken on it, honestly she has thought through things in a way no other head of Hellsing has." Irons sat back in his chair and looked at his Queen. "Majesty you had to know that things would work out something like this. You put Walter and Zsophia together, you wanted them together. You have your wish. Apparently before she collapsed Walter had given and she had accepted a ring." At this the Queen arched an eyebrow. "They are in love. The Lords Ashton already have begun to call him father. They asked and he has allowed it."

"How do you know this?"

"Derrick told me. I called him and said Walter was on his way there to speak to the lads. I asked him to call and let me know how they are doing."

"How are the Lords Ashton doing with this news? We assume Walter took them back to the estate with him."

"No they remain in school. If there is any change there is a helicopter nearby to bring them to the Estate. Until then they say that their mum would want them at school carrying on with their studies. Walter got them to promise that there will be no destruction on campus and no fights unless attacked." Irons smirked. "Not that I see that happening with the outcome of the last time. The lads in my family have closed ranks around them as well." Sir Irons said with a nod and with a tone of voice that let the Queen know it had been a decree from him. The Irons family was a force to be reckoned with when it mobilized.

"So are We to understand that you support her actions and decisions?"

"Honestly yes. Integra is not trusted by many. Alucard serves the Countess willingly; he is devoted to the lads. They call him Uncle Alucard. I saw them play a prank on him. He laughed and gave chase."Sir Irons shook his head and laughed. The Queen looked shocked. "Countess Zsophia said that they are his favorite toy. Alucard will serve those lads just as willingly as he does their mum. He is protective of them in a way he never was about Integra."

"We are amazed with this news." The Queen shook her head. "We had hints of this. But to hear it from you it is to be believed." She sighed. "What in the event of her death, if she does not recover?"

"That, I cannot reveal to your Majesty." Sir Irons said. "It is a matter of confidentiality that I am sworn to." He said and bowed his head. "The Round Table Will accept Sir Walter. They do not know he is Midian. He knows what he is doing and will be a good head of Hellsing." _Now to aid in the cause._ "Honestly I hope that she gives some responsibility over to others. She worked herself into this." Sir Irons sighed. "Several of us had become concerned. She worked so hard to build the organization. It runs very well and has been a boon." Sir Irons said in earnestness. "A bit of other good news, Penwood has been cleared."

"That is good news." The Queen nodded. "We had wondered, he seems a changed man."

"He is. He dropped two stone." Irons laughed.

* * *

"So Michael, there is news on the Countess? If she dies before I meet my Countess Mystery I will be cross." DeMorte smirked.

"In a way yes it is news on her. I also have news on the latest batch of Freak Chips."

"Chips first. Have the modifications been a success?"

"Yes sir they have. They will allow for more control." Michael smirked. "The 'creators' are very pleased with themselves." He had to work to not laugh.

"Feel free to laugh Michael." DeMorte said as he did so. Michael allowed himself a chuckle. "So they are feeling brilliant are they? Good makes them easier to control. How is the supply of the old versions?"

"Still well stocked. We have our own stores of them. The labs you wished to have leaked about their location have been and one is destroyed. The others are being investigated. It seems the power structure in Hellsing has had no problems, the same for the other aspects of the Organization that we can see. Our operatives are all reporting in positively on their sundry projects. There has been a question of when the next board meeting will be."

"Soon, we will need to have one soon to keep things in order." He nodded to Michael. "Tell me of your observations on the operations of our own interests." He watched his student carefully.

"I am not sure on the validity of the actions of a few people with their projects." Michael said as he thought. "I think I can see places where things could be improved."

"I see I want a report on the improvements, and I want the files of those people you have questions on." DeMorte said still watching Michael. He saw Michael blink. "I want to go over them with you to see if there are real issues or expected and manageable things and people." He saw Michael relax. _Soon you will learn and understand. It could be said you are my Walter. There is an amusing thought… Alucard has his Angel of Death and I have Michael the Archangel._ He smiled at the thought. "Now on to the Countess, what news there?"

"Yes sir." Michael had caught the smile and wondered at it. "For one Walter went to the Lads to tell them. They asked to call him Father and he agreed. Apparently before she took ill she had accepted his ring." DeMorte leaned forward.

"How do you know this? Michael do you have a new source?" He grinned pleased with the idea.

"Yes sir, the Headmaster of the school. There are reports on some interesting actions of the Lords Ashton." Michael smiled. "I dealt with him personally. He will be a decent source of information, if not to be tapped too often."

"You have done very well. There is more I can see it in your eye."

"Yes sir there is. Quite a while ago I took it upon myself to get someone close to the Countess, while in London it was a spur of the moment idea while the Countess was first residing in the Palace, I checked up on and had a very brief meeting with this person. They are still in her employ." Michael smiled as he saw his Masters eyes widen and the grin spread across his face until it became a full smile. "I will be in contact with them soon. With your permission I want to bring them in. I think it is time to find out all they know. With the countess being ill it may be the best time."

"Oh Michael, I leave it in your hands. I am very well pleased." His smile became pure predator. "Why bring them in now though may I ask?"

"They have been there a while. It may be they have been there too long. I think we are pressing our luck to leave them there now that I have checked up on and met with them." Michael said seriously.

"Do as you see fit. I trust your intuition on this." DeMorte nodded. "So could you possibly top yourself?" He laughed. "If you do I will have a very special reward for you." DeMorte said thinking on Walter and his new idea his 'Archangel'.

"I have interviewed those who were keeping watch on things and have chosen a few for you to interview first to learn more about the energy spikes the other night at the Ashton Estate. Also I have a new line on the weapon; it is believed to be in Greece." Michael stated calmly.

"Michael." DeMorte blinked. "I am pleased beyond words. You have outdone yourself." He stood and went around the desk to stand before the young man. "I do have a reward that is unique and of extreme value." He looked in the eyes he was beginning to be more and more fond of. "I want to feed you." He saw the young man's eyes widen. "It will strengthen you. Will you accept my gift?"

"Yes sir. I would be honored." Michael said slightly breathless. He has studied the files on what had happened to Walter drinking Alucard's blood. He understood the significance of the offer of this gift, especially to drink from his Master's own body.

"Good, I am so glad you accept it." DeMorte said as he rolled up his sleeve and cut himself. _Closer you are bound to me; and I to you._ He thought as Michael put mouth to wrist and drank.

* * *

"So Angel, what is going through your head?" Seras asked as she saw Walter staring off into space.

"The lads called me Father." He said in something close to a whisper. "When they did I felt something indescribable. Like when my lady came to my bed to sleep in my arms and said she loved me." Walter seemed in a trance as he spoke and rubbed the ring on his pinky. "All I wanted at those moments was to have them not end. I was seized with these uncontrollable feelings. It was as if I was somehow bound to them stronger, but it did not feel weakening. I feel stronger for it, and as if all I want to do is make their worlds safe, and perfect." He shook his head in wonder.

"Oh wow." Seras said then smiled. "I think the lads have wanted to do that for a while now. I know Blaze has wanted to go to you for a while as well." She put her hand on Walter's shoulder. "She gave her word. She will be back."

"It is true Angel. You know I check on her, if real trouble happens I will know and we will go to her. If she calls we will go to her."Alucard looked at Seras. "You will cover for us?"

"It will not be necessary." Walter said as he looked at Alucard. "If My Love calls or something goes awry then you will go to her. I will do what I must and remain for the lads and for the organization she has built." He smiled. "She entrusted it all to me like this for a purpose. I cannot leave my post as it were." Walter slid off his glove and held up his hand to show them the signet ring. "She even made sure to leave me this. A fair trade I guess. I gave one to her that she wears on the same chain with the pendant."

"She would have had to taken off her pendant to do so." Alucard said as he quickly recovered from his shock. "What can you tell me of that pendant? I know it holds a great deal of powerful magic, and that it is a silver dragon. But that is all."

"My Lady did take it off." Walter smiled. "She said when she returned that I could put the ring where it belongs." He replaced his glove.

"Angel that is wonderful!" Seras smiled then hugged Walter. "Do the Lads know?"

"Yes Vic they do. Now we ought to hunt so we can get back to work. I am curious to know about the report you have on your research. It sounds as if it could be important."

"Too right it could be." Seras said and shook her head.

_Clever Walter; you avoided my question well. Seras helped without realizing it._ Alucard looked at the other two. "Greek tonight or Italian for dinner?" _You know something. I want to know what it is._

"I prefer Greek." Walter nodded as he looked at this cell phone. "And I also have a small mission for us all tonight."

"They have made a move?" Alucard asked all business.

"Yes they have, they tried to get too close to My Lady in her weakened state." Walter said coldly.

"What are you two on about?" Seras asked looking between the two men.

"While you were busy with your research and speaking with the heads of the Bookworms and Intelligence, Alucard and I hatched a small plan. We intend to use this time and My Lady's 'condition' to flush out more snakes."

"Ok makes sense. It is a good idea, so you had some suspects from what I gather." Seras nodded and watched Walter.

"Indeed I do they have been suspect for a while but nothing we could prove."

"Vic, there are some who have a natural ability to block us from their minds it is very rare but it does happen. This person can keep me out, I could break it but that could tip off them and possibly others if the barrier is put there by someone else." Alucard looked at Seras seriously. "It is something to take notice of but not on its own damning."

"True, I can see the problem there." Seras nodded. "But this person has tried to get close to Blaze now. Is there more?"

"Yes." Walter nodded. "They broke their routine recently." At Seras's raised eyebrow he continued. "This person has been suspect for a bit. They have been in unobvious ways trying to gather information outside their sphere of duty, occasionally found in odd places they do not belong in, several other things. Always with a decent reason but it is too many things too often. I think it is time we spring our trap."

"I agree." Alucard nodded. "We all know we are not in the least bit hungry, well not for blood."

"Not innocent blood at least." Seras smirked. "So what is the plan?"

* * *

Integra sighed removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Blinking she cleaned the lenses then set them on the binder she had been reading from.

"Sit Integra, it is getting on past your normal dinner hour." Thomas said entering the room. "What shall I tell the kitchen staff?"

"Something light please." Integra sighed. "I'll eat in the dining room." She rotated her head to stretch her neck. "This is worse than studying for my O levels." She groused.

"I see." Tomas nodded. "Fish and salad for dinner?"

"Pragmatic as always." Integra chuckled. "What time is it? I wonder if I could catch a late dinner in town."

"It is still a reasonable time for that." Thomas agreed.

"Good bring the car around please." Integra said with a smile. _If I hear rumors I can help them, if I do not I can start them. I was there to speak with Sir Walter on his uncle._ Integra watched as Thomas went to retrieve the car and then stood and put on her jacket. Going down the stairs she reviewed the names of the men she needed to think on. Reaching the door she paused a moment. Her cell phone was set to vibrate and it was doing so. She pulled it from her pocket and then walked out the door. She was surprised to see it was a text message from Sir Irons. After she got into the car she read it.

"Glad you are on board, happy hunting."

Integra smiled. _Hunt I will, damn traitors ruined my family's name. I will find them and see them destroyed.

* * *

  
_

"Welcome back my Green Eyed Demoness. I assume Olman is no more?" A woman older than the pyramids walked out of a shadow. Her beauty was almost painful to look on. She did not walk to them as much as glide.

"I have not been called that in a very long time." Blaze said softly with a shake of her head. "I loathe being called that, why do you do it?"

"It is either that or Green Eyed Dragoness. You have not answered on Olman." The ancient Midian said in a mild reproach.

"Olman is no more. I freed myself of him; then Amun and I killed him Lady Serana. I broke the chain then the collar. I am free." Blaze said with a calmness and pride.

"See you are more a Dragoness than Demoness my dear one. I see our young Zsophia has done well." Serana smiled looking on the young woman next to Blaze.

"Indeed she has. I thank you for your protection of her and your concealing her."

"It was purely self interest. I know you do not remember me child. I was there at your birth. It was I who gave you green eyes as a gift. It is my blood alone mixed with your food you drank and ate for the first five years of your life."

"You." The Younger Zsophia breathed. "I remember you somewhat; you stopped coming to see me."

"I had to. Forces were gathering even back then. I needed you safe and protected. I knew someday you would become like your aunt. Your tribe needs the strength and knowledge. Soon after your birth the trust between Midian and mortal broke down. Then I was not welcome any longer." Serana looked sad. "On my last visit I entrusted to your mother a vial of my blood so it could continue to strengthen you, to keep you pure from the corrupting blood of others."

"Thank you Lady." Zsophia said and bowed. Zsophia knew as did all of the tribe that vampiric blood was a constant in their diet. Rarely did a person have only the blood of one Midian. It was generally taken from the Midians they killed. There was also some that was donated to them by those Midians they had the patronship of.

"It was my pleasure. Now you and your aunt may train here, and you will always be able to return even when she leaves."

"Leaves?" Zsophia said in dismay.

"Yes your aunt has other wars to fight, other secrets to uncover, other slaves to free. She has sons to raise and a mate to claim. Would you deny her those things?" Serana asked with arched eyebrow. "She came back to do what only she can. But soon you will be able to do these things as well. When she goes I will continue your training myself. Is this acceptable?"

"But it is not allowed by the laws…"

"Zsophia, we stand outside the laws of the tribe." Blaze said to her niece. "We are part of it but we are not like them. We are different; our relationship with Midians is closer. Serana will you show her my love?" Blaze asked quietly.

"Of course." Serana waved her hand over a mirror and a picture of a city appeared. "You must guide the mirror to him." Blaze nodded and put her hand on the edge of the mirror and thought on Walter.

"By the pharaohs, that city is huge." The young woman said looking on London for the first time. "That is where you live now aunty?" Zsophia nodded and Walter came into view he stood with Alucard and Seras. "You love is a Midian? But that is forbidden!" She said her eyes wide.

"It is not so for you or her." Serana said with a smile. "It is likely in time you will find the Midian male very appealing. Alucard looked up then around. "I see you found the Dragon." Serana smiled. "You two must be quite the sight in battle together. Is it him or the other you love? Which will you mate?"

"I will mate the other, My Walter. He is the Angel of Death, I am already his mate in my heart, and he is mine. The woman there is Seras; she is the mate of the Dragon. I am training her now as well."Zsophia said and allowed her concentration to waver a bit.

"I can feel you now My Master, what are your orders?" Alucard said as he looked into the night, his eyes flashing.

"What?" Walter and Seras asked and looked in the same direction. "Love, what is it?" Walter asked. He could barely sense her. "Beloved, the lads are fine. The plan goes well."

"We are all doing fine Boss."Seras said and blinked. She saw more than the men who saw nothing. She on the other hand saw everything.

"Hello Seras, I am Serana the other is Zsophia as well. We are all sisters we four. Someday we will meet when it is that time in your training."

"I miss you my Angel, I will return to you and our Little Dragons as quickly as I may." Zsophia whispered.

"Serana, it is you with My Master?" Alucard asked carefully sensing those around His Master.

"Yes Dragon it is. It has been a while since you came here. Most thought you dead. A few of us knew better. We knew you almost had to still exist. You call her Master how interesting."

"Yes she is. We are bound; I am not unwillingly in her service though. I have warned Amun what will happen should true harm come to My Master. You know of me and my rage. Now though I am true immortal. Think on this."

Serana's eyebrows raised and she looked to Blaze. "Is what he says true?"

"Yes Serana it is the truth. He is true immortal. He always returns. Upon my command he can come back from what would be total destruction. I am his master but I will free him when I may. I just need to find out how." She sighed. "I only wanted to show you to my niece to explain things to her of our status, and of why the Tribes laws do not completely apply to us."

"The lads wish to call me Father. I want to adopt them." Walter said.

"I am glad they claim you as their father My Love. When I return we shall make it so legally, I promise." Blaze said stepping back.

"One reason the laws do not apply to you My Master is you are not blood of their blood." Alucard said evenly.

"He is correct; the older Zsophia is blood of another's." Serana smiled. "I will watch over her Dragon. No one else will attempt to claim her now. She will return to you and her Mate."

"I thank you Serana." Alucard said with a bow.

"Tell me Dragon, which sounds better to you Green Eyed Demoness, or Green Eyed Dragoness?"

"She is a Green Eyes Dragoness." Alucard pronounced. Walter and Seras looked at Alucard.

"I thought so. Now is this fight between us over?" Serana looked to Blaze with a triumphant smile.

"Fine, call me that if you will not use my name." Blaze sighed. "I will return soon. Take care of one another." Blaze said the released the mirror. The image was gone. She looked down and mastered her feelings. She looked up then at her niece. "Do you begin to understand?"

"No but I will learn quickly." The young Zsophia said with purpose.

"Good." Serana said with a nod.

"Serana, I have a gift for you and a mystery that I hope you will help me with." Blaze said.

"Really, which comes first the gift or the mystery?" She asked curious and amazed that this girl could still surprise her.

"You get them at the same time. Feed on me and you will I think understand." Zsophia said and sat.

"Willingly you give me some of your blood as a gift?" Serana asked carefully. "Young Zsophia soon, like your aunt, your blood will only be able to be tasted by we Midian with your permission. Without it your blood is a deadly poison to us." Serana said as her eyes went from an amber color to the blood red of her race when in their true form. Her fangs began to grow.

"Yes Lady Serana I offer some as a gift to you to sustain you, to reaffirm our friendship, and to show you of myself." Blaze said. The young Zsophia gasped.

"I accept." Serana said as she finished closing on Blaze. Carefully she took Zsophia in her arms and gently plied her fangs to the throat of the trusting woman. _It would be so easy to kill you by draining you then take your nieces blood as well._ She knew though that she would never do it. The hot blood of the woman entered her mouth and she swallowed. She drank as deeply as she dared of this unique woman. Soon her eyes opened wide and glowed. Serana let go of Blaze quickly and licked her throat. She released Blaze and stumbled back. "My Word…. Your blood." She gasped.

"You understand my mystery then." Blaze said calmly. She leaned on her niece who had come to her when Serana released her.

"Yes I do. I have no answers for you now though." _How did this happen? I know and understand the answer to your mystery all too well. You must discover the answer on your own. I had thought it to be true. Now I know it is._

"I understand Serana, thank you. My niece you will begin your training now."

* * *

Integra enjoyed her meal more than she would ever reveal. Things could not have worked out better if they had been planned. Sir Irons had been there with Lady Emily as well as Sir Penwood and his wife. They had invited her to join them, social duty said they must. Integra wanted to laugh at the sympathetic looks many shot to the table for the Knights and their wives.

"Have you heard about Countess Ashton?" Sir Irons asked.

"Depends on what you mean Sir Irons." Integra said coolly. Everyone knew they did not get on well.

"She has collapsed and is now bed ridden." Sir Irons said calmly watching the room covertly as were others at the table. There was a silence as people lowered their voices to listen in.

"Yes I am quite aware of it. I was there when she collapsed and as given medical care." Integra said then took a spoonful of her soup.

"You were? What happened to her Sir Integra?" Lady Emily asked with a true curiosity she had been unaware. "We have been worried for her and the sons."

"I do not know all of it I was in a meeting with Sir Walter. There was some commotion in the front room; we went to see what was happening. The next thing I know I am looking over the railing at the Countess lying on the ground in an odd position." She ate another spoonful of her soup. "Several went to her and she was given some medical attention. Then she was carried to her room by Sir Walter. I left at that point."

"My word, was there any noticeable cause?" Penwood asked.

"None." Integra said calmly. She had to take a drink of her water to hide the smile she could not keep from happening. The talk in the room swelled then. The rumor was well planted. It was so easily done Integra wanted to laugh. Instead she sat down her glass and asked the rolls be passed.

Now in her car Integra did laugh. "Bloody idiots." She scoffed. "So easily misled, Just a few words and they are off and running their mouths." She took and lit a cigar in her victory. "Next to those files; I will discover you, then your ruin will be assured you bastards." Integra smirked and began to run through the information she already had on the men and where in the house she could get more.

* * *

"Darling I cannot believe she was so cold." Lady Emily sighed. "Some might think Integra was pleased at Zsophia's condition. I worry for her sons."

"I know what you mean dear." Sir Irons said patting her hand. _Integra you played that perfectly. I wish I had been clever enough to set that up. It would seem Fortune smiled on us in this plan._ "People will think many things, we cannot stop it." He said soothingly to his wife. _We can however count on them to think the worst often._ "If you are so worried darling, why not Call Sir Walter, see if the Lords Ashton could come here for the upcoming long weekend with Derrick and Freddy. We can set up a little fox hunt to amuse them."

"That is a splendid idea!" She smiled and reached into her purse and called Sir Walters cell phone.

* * *

"Yes?" Walter said. "Lady Emily?" He asked surprised. "Yes, yes…. There has been no real change I am afraid……. Of course, I think it a capital idea. The lads get on well and it would be nicer for them then sitting bed side and worrying over their mum….. Thank you. Yes, I will call the headmaster tomorrow and inform him and call the lads as well…. Yes you have a good evening as well…. I will." Walter hung up the phone and chuckled.

"I wonder how the devil she got your cell phone number." Alucard laughed. The three vampires stood on the roof of the museum.

"Likely from Sir Irons phone." Walter chuckled. "Well the nice thing is the Spawn will be away for the long weekend. They will be on the Irons estate." Walter thought a moment. The dialed his phone. "Jeff remind me to see to some extra security for the Irons estate as the Spawn will be there this weekend… Thank you. We are in town and do not expect to be back for several hours. We have found something that requires our attention. Please go to My lady's room and inform Doc." He hung up the phone and smiled. "That was right convenient." He smiled. "Now to put our plan into action." The others nodded and they went back to the Estate through the shadows.

* * *

"Damn." Doc swore. "I have to go and tend to this." He got up and looked to Marie. "Please see to it that no one enters the Countess's bed chamber. It would be best you do not go in either. Seeing her as she is now could be disturbing. Also she needs the quiet and darkness to rest the best, understand?"

"Bien sur Doc. Je comprend. She is to be left alone." Marie nodded and held the door for Doc as he left she then went back to her mending.

Walter sat behind the door to His Lady's bedchamber. It was déjà vu, he had done the same for another snake in their midst. That one had annoyed and upset him. This one if it was true angered him beyond any other. So he waited and watched as Seras took the place of His Lady in her bed.

Alucard sat in his shadow and felt for the mind again. He could feel the presence of the mind but not the thoughts behind it. He would have to wait, if he was wrong the damage he could do would be irreversible. To do that damage to one that was innocent would certainly anger His Master to no end. He had to wait; they must make the first move, if they did so he would make the final one.

Seras felt odd. Alucard had cast an illusion that made it appear that Blaze lay in the bed instead of Seras. She did not like playing this part. It was not that she worried that the traitor would kill her. She did not like pretending she was Blaze. She knew that the illusion would be enough to fool anyone, including Walter. She could tell when he looked at the bed. _Oh just come and try to kill me already. I hate this._ Seras thought miserably. She heard as Marie stopped humming and went into another room. _Marie must have finished her mending._ All was quiet then until she heard a little something. There was a scraping on the floor but not from the door it was from the wall at the foot of the bed.

Walter sunk into a shadow when he realized the original plan would not work. _Damn it how did I miss that?_ There was a panel that opened slowly. He could not be sure who it was but they came in so very quietly. He saw something flash in the semi darkness. _What the devil?_

Alucard stroked past the mind. This was not a passive shield. This one was too strong for that. The figure moved closer to the bed with something in its hand Alucard could not easily identify. _"Move now we have them."_

Seras sat up suddenly and there was a muffled scream Walter turned on the lights. "Marie?" Seras said surprised and saddened.

"Non! I will not be caught so easy!" Marie shoved her hand into her pocket. Seras and Walter went for it to stop her from drawing a weapon. They found in her hand a button. It looked like the kind of panic buttons they used.

Alucard quickly came up behind her and sunk his fangs into her neck. Walter struck the panic button from Marie's hand. She laughed. And fell back into Alucard. He was surprised but held onto her draining her blood and her knowledge, a moment later Marie burst into flame. Alucard held on as long as he could then flung her away.

"Get a fire extinguisher!" Walter yelled.

"We can't save her Angel she is already dead. She injected herself with a syringe." Alucard said in disgust.

"I am less worried on that bitch's flesh than on My Lady's room." Walter smirked as he accepted the extinguisher from Seras. "She is fond of both the rug and of this comforter." Walter said putting out the flames.

"What the Hell is going on?" Jolene demanded running in the room. "Bullet keep everyone else out!" Doc ran and locked the doors behind Bullet. "What the hell did you think you were doing?" Jolene looked angrier than any had ever seen her before.

"We had a line on another traitor. We set up a trap. It worked." Alucard said calmly. Jolene turned on him and glared. His eyes opened more.

"Idiot! Do you have any idea on what could have happened?" She advanced on him. "From the burnt smell burning down the house is one of them." She growled at Alucard.

"She was a Threat to My Master!" Alucard growled to Jolene. For the first time he showed the other side to her. Alucard towered over Jolene and he looked at her coldly with glowing blood red eyes. "She was a threat to My Master's sons." He hissed. "Even My Master knew it and questioned Marie's loyalty." Jolene looked around and saw Walter nod. "Just now that snake was likely going to murder My Master as she lay ill. I will not apologize for protecting one I hold dear to me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I see." Jolene said terrified to her soul of the one that was before her. She had in fact forgotten all she had read of him and his abilities. He was usually so charming, odd for sure but she did not feel threatened by him. Generally she had felt protected by him. _Could he know about what I did? If so could I be his next target? Boss said she forgave me, that she trusted me._ "How did you know of her distrust?" She tried not to stammer.

"I overheard her speaking to someone." Walter said calmly. "Alucard, remember Jolene is as protective of Zsophia as we are." He walked to them. "Jolene I did not tell you because I wanted the fewest people to know, even Seras knew nothing until just before we acted." Jolene looked to Seras who nodded. "Alucard did not know of my suspicions until very recently, and only because Marie deviated from her normal behavior and routine." Alucard still glaring at the woman gave her the briefest nod. "Doc only knew that we were laying a trap." Doc confirmed as Jolene looked at him with a nod as well. "If you are angry Jolene focus your anger at me not Alucard." Walter sighed. "Like Alucard though I will not apologize for wanting to protect My Lady and Love. Marie was a menace. She was very clever." Walter was concerned never had Alucard referred to Blaze as 'My Master' so many times in a row.

"Indeed, she had collected a great deal of information on both the organization and on My Master. I know the name of her contact and I know what he looks like but that is it." Alucard thought a moment. "She had gone in to take pictures of her? That makes sense."

"Actually thinking about how much Boss protects her image with the no photos or anything like that it does make a certain sense. But if she was so clever, and held information why the hell did you kill her?" Jolene asked exasperated.

"We did not kill her Jolene." Alucard replied as he put his shades back on.

"What then, how?" Jolene pointed to the burnt corpse on the floor.

"She injected herself with a poison. That is what killed her. The fire I do not know. It may have been magic, but it came from another source."

"Likely this panic button has something…" Seras said picking it up off the floor. Suddenly she froze and then convulsed as the panic button she was holding gave of electrical buzzing and arcs of electricity.

"Seras!" Alucard went to her as she fell and batted the device from her hand. "My Queen are you well?" He asked softly brushing a hair from her eyes.

"I I I I guess ssssso." Seras stuttered. Alucard smiled.

"Better you were holding it than one of the techs. They would have died, and you are cute when you stutter." Seras growled and decked Alucard. He looked surprised as half his glasses hung broken off his face. Now it was Seras who smirked.

* * *

"**DAMN IT!!"** Michael bellowed. **"DAMN IT AND DOUBLE DAMN IT!!!"** he bellowed louder. An uncontrollable rage flowed through him he picked up a decanter of scotch and hurtled it across the room into a wall. It did not just shatter it made a divot in the wall and some of the crystal was a fine powder now.

"Michael! Control yourself! Calm down." DeMorte ordered as he took hold of the young man from behind. He quickly pinned Michael's arms to his sides and held them there. "You must calm, it is my blood that boils in you so. This rage is not naturally your own, though it is very impressive." DeMorte purred into Michael's ear.

"You are wrong it is my own rage." Michael seethed. "You did not know me in my younger years." He rested his head back onto his master. "It is the rage I work to control, I thought I had." He squeezed his eyes shut and worked to bring himself under control.

"Poor Michael, my blood in your veins makes it nearly impossible doesn't it?" He smiled, as unaware as he had been of this rage in Michael he liked it. When Michael nodded DeMorte only smiled more. "It is fine Michael. We will deal with this. Such passion, I had thought I would have to draw it from you. I am glad it rested just below the surface. I will teach you how to use it, how to channel it." DeMorte loosened his grip on the young man. "Truly it is as if you are my son now. My blood flows through you."

"Father and Master?" Michael smirked.

"I prefer I think just Father. Yes soon you will change your name to Michael DeMorte. Others will like they do me, call you LeBlanc, but we will know better won't we. You will know you have reached a certain stage of growth when I turn you. Yes I can see the future so clearly."

"Yes sir." Michael said lulled by his Master's… no his Father's voice. "We shall know better."

"Now in private you will call me father won't you my son?" DeMorte used a trick of vampiric voice to lull Michael. He knew the cord he struck in Michael with the words themselves. Michael had no father. Now DeMorte provided what Michael so desperately wanted.

"Yes … father I will." He nodded again.

"Now staying calm tell me what so upset you?" DeMorte had been relaxing when Michael looked at his phone. The young man seemed to make a phone call then exploded.

"My mole was discovered, I had to kill her. Damn my phone, before they get the chance." He slipped from DeMorte's embrace and picked up his phone; he made another phone call and after it rung he hung up. "Now they cannot trace her back to me." He growled.

"This is a valuable lesson for us both." Michael looked at him confused. "You should have come to me earlier. On the other hand I should have trusted you more. If I had you would not have waited to call her in and we would have the information." Michael nodded. "Now my son, do you have any other secrets from me?" He asked as he sat and gestured Michael do the same.

"No Father I do not."


	34. Stealth

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Stealth

* * *

The Spawn were glad to be away from school. They were excited to go on this fox hunt. It would be better if their dad and mum could be with them but they also understood the limitations of the situation just now. "Sir Irons," "is it true that" "you made this" "hunt for us?" They asked as they were fitted for green jackets.

"Yes Lads it is. Your Lady Mother is a good friend. She and I had spoken about this before. I thought now was as good a time as any." He smiled at the twin lads before him. "Fit them for their red jackets as well please. I am sure they will earn them tomorrow." The tailors nodded and got out red jackets as well.

"How do we" "earn the red ones?" They asked looking at Sir Irons. The Spawn were fairly sure they would still be able to carry their guns.

"The red is for the blood of the fox you kill." He smiled. _I wonder if Walter would be up for the hunt tomorrow? It is something of a father son thing. I will have to call him._

"So we must" "slit its throat" "so its blood may spill" "and make red our jackets?" They asked calmly. The tailors looked at the lads astonished by their calmness in speaking those words.

"Let me explain about how the hunt will go. I think you will better understand then." Sir Irons smiled.

* * *

"Now you die!" Walter taunted at the Freak that he had in his wires. Blood erupted from the hapless Freak as Walter's silvery fine wires sliced through his flesh. It had been a fairly good fight so far. It seemed they had indeed found a club for Freaks and some other denizens of magic and the dark. He rammed his fist into the face of some sort of demon thing. Walter was not completely sure what it was as it bled green. A spell flashed and threw Walter into a wall. He was once again glad that the material of his 'work clothes' was fire proof.

"Heads up Angel!" Seras said as she clothes lined the spell caster. She then ripped the head of that mage off. "Tabatha! We need that magical back up now!" Seras yelled into her com as she stomped the head of a shambling ghoul that had fallen.

"I understand commander." Tabatha's childlike voice said. Soon many children seemed to appear and play, tossing balls and jumping rope in the blood soaked club. They were all really off site but when they worked together they were a force to be reckoned with.

"Children?" One of the mages in the room laughed. "I am afraid of no child!" He laughed.

"More fool you." Walter muttered thinking on his twin sons as he finished of the demon by decapitating him after rending him free of his seven limbs.

One of the 'children' favored the man who mocked them with a cold stare. He reached out his small hand and seemed to grip something the man gasped and fell forward. A moment later his heart flew from his chest and seemingly into the child's hand. Others gasped. Even Seras and Walter were shocked by the display.

"Darren, that was naughty." Tabatha said but then giggled. "Ring around the Rosie!" She began to sing.

"Shite!"Seras said and headed for an exit; the men closest to her followed suit.

"A pocket full of Posies!" The other children joined in singing as they clasped hands and began to dance in a circle.

"Right!" Walter said as he too evacuated, clearing the way for the troops closest to him.

"Ashes, ashes!" The few remaining Hellsing troops were just out as the 'children' finished. "We all fall down!" The warehouse exploded in a ball of flame. The straggling Hellsing troops were pushed out and protected by another spell but they would never again be that slow.

"Commander Vic," Walter said as he walked over to Seras. "Just how old is Tabatha and her… hem… little friends?" Walter dusted himself off.

"Angel of Death is it not rude to speculate on a girl's age?" Tabatha asked suddenly beside him.

"Indeed it is Miss Tabatha. Please forgive my bad manners." Walter said gallantly with a bow. "I must say though that it is quite an impressive explosion."

"Thank you Angel!" She smiled and giggled as she curtseyed to him. "There were some old gas lines in and around the place and a small stash of coal. The fire will be blamed on that. There are I think homeless that stay in the area?"

"Yes usually there are." Seras nodded. "We move most of them from the direct area before we hit." She got on com. "Fire and rescue are en route." She said into her com. "We need to get the troops out. Fire it up!" Seras smirked considering the situation. Walter rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the support Tabatha and please thank your… play group as well."

"I will!" Tabatha smiled and waved before skipping down the street and disappearing.

"I think she is more unsettling than we." Walter shook his head watching her golden ringlets bouncing as she skipped away in her pink dress and white Mary Jane shoes with lace trimmed socks clutching a doll dressed the same. "I would make her a gun concealed in a teddy bear if I knew where to send it." Walter mused as he followed Seras to the rest of the Hellsing troops. Unconsciously Walter checked his pocket watch. His lady had been gone only four days but it felt like a lifetime.

* * *

"Are we sure it is safe to move her back to her own room?" Jolene was asked yet again. Everyone knew of the attempt on Boss' life by Marie now.

"Yes, the damage has been dealt with, the rug and comforter replaced and the door sealed. Night is the best time to do this as the sun bothers her. We must ensure she stays asleep. She loathes the drugs that make her sleep and Lord Alucard of course will follow her lead on this and not allow what he considers too much. So we do this carefully and under his very watchful eye."

"In other words stop asking stupid questions." Razor said as she glared at the whelp. "Hero worship annoys the hell out of Alucard as well." She smirked as the whelps eyes grew bigger.

"A little bit is not so bad Razor my dear." Alucard said from a shadow behind her. He smirked as she swallowed. "I take it things are tended to? She is in a sound sleep; we need to move her soon."

"Yes Lord Alucard." Jolene said not meeting his gaze. The side of him he had shown her that night was burned into her memory she never wanted to see that side of him again. The problem was looking at him right now it was the only thing she saw. "The route is cleared of people and the lights are dimmed to candle light as per your and Doc's orders."

"Thank you Jolene." He said calmly. He had to get this woman to be unafraid of him again. "I have every confidence in you and your ability." If when Blaze returned Jolene was still like this Alucard knew he was in for an arse chewing like never before. Blaze would be lit he had frightened this woman that His Master so trusted. "I will go and await your signal to bring her out." He stepped back into his shadow and went to 'Blaze'.

"Thank you Lord Alucard." She responded then looked to Bullet. "Ready?" She asked. And he nodded and ran down the hall to his post. All he had to do was open the door from Alucard's bed chamber, then the one to his apartment door. Bullet was chosen by Alucard specifically. Razor would get the door to Blaze's apartment and Jolene had the bed chamber. Once in place she whispered "Fire it up." Into her com. The move went off without a hitch. After the move was accomplished and the bed chamber door closed, 'Blaze' was quickly returned to her own bed being none the wiser for her participation.

"Thank you Amy. Your dreams will be particularly lovely tonight." Alucard said as he put the maid back in her own bed.

* * *

"We return Amun." Blaze said calmly walking out of the night with her niece.

"Welcome back Zsophias." He said with a smile. _How long has it been for you I wonder? I am sure you have quite the education now young Zsophia._ He studied them as they took off their face coverings. "You two are so similar." He shook his head. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes thank you." Blaze and Zsophia said in the same breath.

"Then sit both of you and tell me when I return what comes next." Amun left the tent to get the food.

"Become comfortable my niece. This will be your tent soon enough."

"Will it?" She asked unsure and slightly surprised by her aunt's words.

"Amun needs a partner as do you. Who else would I trust either of you to?" Blaze smiled.

"I guess I had not thought on it much." Young Zsophia said but looked around.

"Had not thought on what?" Amun asked returning. "The food and coffee will be brought. Friend Pip has retired for the evening." Amun said with a smirk.

"Good I am glad he has one to share his bed." Zsophia smiled. "Amun, when I leave I want for you and Zsophia to become Partners. It is not right that the Leader of the tribe stands alone. Also My Niece needs a good partner."

"I see." Amun said as the food was brought in and served. He waited to continue until they were alone again. "You are determined to leave then?"

"She must Amun. It is for the best." Young Zsophia said then poured his coffee first. "If you want me I will be honored to be your partner." She said calmly. She was anything but calm. If he accepted her it was almost certain they would marry, rarely did those who were partners not marry.

"If it is her wish then I will respect it. Know I will put no pressure to do more than work with me. I will teach you of your duties to the tribe. I will not assume nor force you into my bed." Amun said. In truth he was not sure he wanted this girl in his bed. He wanted the real, original Zsophia.

"I understand, it will be an adjustment for us both. Until she leaves I will be with my aunt anyway." She looked at Amun. "I know I am a child in your eyes. I know that it is my Aunt you love. I will place no demand or pressure on you either." She looked down at her hands. "I will say though that..." Now she looked up at him through her eyelashes. "if you decide you want me there, I will happily share your blankets."

Both Blaze and Amun knew that the girl had no idea what the effect of those words spoken in that voice, with that look would be. It made it even more so. Amun could not help be attracted to her very much at that point. "I will remember that Zsophia." He said his voice a bit deeper. He knew the words and look would haunt him for quite some time.

"I'm sure. Blaze said with a smile as she took some food. "Tonight after we eat we will tend family business." She poured her own coffee with a smile. _Very good Little One, you will have him yet. Wait until he sees you dance._ Blaze wanted to make sure things in her past were well and tended to before returned home again.

* * *

"Sir Irons," "Will our horses" "be here in time?" The Spawn were excited. There were quite a few who had shown up for this, their first fox hunt. The Spawn did not wish to seem ungracious but the really wanted their horses for this.

"I believe those are them now." Sir Irons smiled. He was as excited as they. It had been a while since his grandsons had their first hunt. Derrick came running over.

"Finally we get to see Devil and Demon!" He laughed.

"Yes" "all will." The Spawn at this moment were like any other noble lads. They leapt the fence easily once the trailer stopped.

This caused laughter amongst the adults. They all knew that the Lords Ashton's mum was deathly ill. They wanted to help the lads as best they could. When Sir Irons made two calls the word was out. A few of the lads here disliked the Lords Ashton but they had been admonished to 'be friends or else' by parents who wanted better social standing. All knew that much good fortune had come to the Irons clan since the lads had become friends.

The Spawn's horses were led out to them and the lads inspected them with an obvious love. Those who were horsey types could tell that they knew their horses but most were confused by the type of horse they had. Frisians were not a popular, nor well known breed. The next surprise was when a third was led off. Twin heads popped up.

"I hope you do not mind if I join you lads?" Walter smiled as he came from around the trailer.

"Father!" They nearly yelled and tackled him as they often did their Uncle Alucard. They hit the ground with a thud that made many wince. Walter just laughed and wrestled with them a bit. There were fond smiles and a few knowing ones as well. More than a few would say 'see I knew it would happen' when they had their heads together.

"Derrick you and Freddy tackle me like that and I'll be in traction!" Sir Irons laughed.

"Of course we would not tackle you like that grandfather." Derrick smirked. "It is not practical."

"What do you mean? Woah!" Sir Irons was on the ground looking up at a cocky Derrick. He reached out and snatched his grandsons boot and brought him down. "Remember my young buck. Old age and treachery beat youth and skill every day." Sir Irons laughed.

"In which case" "you are in trouble." The Spawn laughed at Derrick. "We are ready now" "with father here." They smiled broadly. Their smiles were matched only by Walters.

_We will see how much you are smiling after this. With your too big horses, I bet you can't even ride well._ One young man thought with malice. He looked to his co-conspirators who nodded from behind their parents back. These lads knew the lay of the land very well, they knew where to lay a trap to lame a horse or hurt the rider. They had their plan already in place.

* * *

Integra sat back and thought a moment. "Thomas, I need cigars I think." She said with a smile as she set down a file.

"I thought I had picked up several of your favorites the other day?" He said confused. "I will of course go and get you more." He said and turned to go out the door.

"No, I think I'll go out to get them." She said standing. "I know where to go. It is a lovely day and you seem busy just now." Integra smiled and walked out the door. _Yes I know exactly where to go. Sir Marberry is a man of habit. I have enough time to run in to him._ Integra got in the Rolls Royce and drove into town. She smiled and put her pack into the jocky box taking out a spent pack of her cigars, when she parked in a fashionable area of town. Integra knew how to do this, she had been taught by Sir Irons and Walter. With a smile not too big she walked calmly into the Cigar shop.

"Good afternoon ma'am" the shop owner said over a box then looking at her again he straightened up. "Sir Helsing, how may I help you?" He was sure that Thomas had just bought cigars but she was an odd one.

"Good afternoon, I was wondering if you have a brand of cigar I used to like. It had more of a cherry taste to it than these." She said holding up an empty pack. "I do not however remember the name." She smiled slightly.

"More of a cherry taste or aroma Sir Helsing?" He asked trying to narrow it down in his mind. The bell rang and in walked another customer. "Good afternoon Sir Marberry." He smiled.

"Good afternoon Wilkens. A good afternoon to you as well Sir Helsing." The gentleman doffed his hat in her direction.

"Good afternoon Sir Marberry." She smiled and nodded her head.

"Here for your usual? Not many still like the old brands." Marberry said affably.

"Actually not my usual, I remember one from a while ago. Honestly Wilkens I am not sure if it was the aroma or the taste." She said seeming annoyed.

"Well I could show you a few and see what you think." The shop owner said wishing to god she had not come in.

"What are you looking for in your cigar Sir Hellsing? I know a bit about them." Sir Marberry said with a bit of pride.

_Got you. _Integra thought as she turned to the man. "I remember it being very good and I remember a cherry flavor or aroma. It was from a while ago." She shrugged. "Honestly I am open to knowledge on cigars. I have been smoking the same brand for ages. Perhaps it is time I try a new one?"

"I would be happy to share the learning I have in this area with you. Smoking the same ones for a period of time dulls the pallet for one." He said seriously with a nod. "Wilkens pull out the Cubans, Sir Integra and I will start there."

"Yes sir." Now Wilkens smiled in earnest, he would make good money today.

* * *

The Spawn and Walter loved every moment of the start. There was energy in the air that was thick as honey and just as sweet. There was the noise of the dogs, the horses shifting and the people talking. At the center of it all sat The Spawn with their father. Soon they heard the beginning and they were off like shots. The adults mainly stayed back smiling and laughing at the eagerness of the young ones.

"So Sir Walter, how does it feel to be called father by those two?" Sir Irons asked keeping along side of Walter.

"Like a dream come true. A dream I never realized I had." Walter smiled at his friend. "It is amazing."

"One can only hope your lady recovers soon." Irons said in sincerity.

"Indeed. Then things will be closer to perfect." Walter smiled.

"Oh and when pray tell will it be perfect?" Irons laughed.

"As soon as she says 'I Do'."Walter laughed as well. "Mind the fence." He said as he led his horse into a jump. He laughed as he spurred his horse on to catch the Spawn.

The Spawn were in the front with Derrick riding like mad. They were cheered to realize that their horses were doing as well as the other horses with much, much less effort. "See you should have" "chosen a breed" "meant for charging" "and war!" They crowed and pulled ahead of the others in the underbrush as the other horses needed to slow.

_Laugh now you freaks! You are right on course. Your freakish horses and you will fall._ One young noble growled mentally. He was angry, their bitch mum was the reason his grandfather had fallen out of favor. _She is nothing but a commoner and neither are you!_ He affirmed to himself again.

The Spawn rode on with smiles that few would have recognized. They were on the chase, the hunt, their blood coursed through them like it never had before. They felt more alive. They wanted to be the first to the prey. Their excitement soon spilled over to another mind.

_Oh ho what have we here? You are defiantly the Spawn of My Master._ Alucard smiled from within his coffin. Part of him said he should be surprised by feeling what he did. But the rest of him did not care. "_Yes Little Dragons. Find your prey. Hunt it. Feel the power of your horses beneath you. Be true warriors. Your horses are an extension of you as you ride. Guide them with your knees as you have been trained"._ Alucard counseled.

_"Yes Uncle Alucard we will."_ They promised. Now they were even more serious. They were being watched by the Dragon. They breathed and did as they had been told. They felt the power of the horses and became one with them as they moved.

Out now into the open some of the adults whose job it was to watch for trouble had just arrived and were now spell bound. The sound of their approach made the human's hearts race and their horses nervous. When the lads came out of the woods at speed in a charge fast enough they were gaining on the dogs many simply gasped. It was if the lads had been born on those horses; many would say later on. The determination on their faces and the smiles would be whispered about more secretly. Then something seemed to go very wrong. Neck and neck the giant black horses ran with the Spawn on their backs. Then suddenly they stopped and reared up. One of the Spawn began to fall.

_"Walter! The Spawn!" _Alucard alerted him as he slipped from his coffin into the shadows.

"Lads!" Walter hollered to the surprise of Irons and a few others around. Now Walter spurred his horse as he never had. His horse seeming to sense the peril broke onto a run crashing though anything in its way. With the breach made Irons and the others followed quickly as well.

"What is it?" Sir Darby of the Round Table yelled.

"Trouble." Sir Irons answered grimly.

Somehow the brother still mounted seemed to catch the one thrown. The adults watched in a horrified amazement at what was happening before their eyes. Suddenly the horses seemed to be trampling something, landing all of their massive body weight on what ever made them rear. Then the Lad who had been thrown remounted from his brother's saddle to his own horse. Now the Spawn worked to get control of their horses.

"Lads!" Walter called as he now broke the tree line with Derrick at his side. They watched as the Spawn fought for control in a breathless silence.

_"Reach out to your horses."_ Alucard commanded them. _"You are the rider, you must be in control. Use the words I taught you!"_ Alucard watched from the shadows of the trees. Soon he growled and pulled a mounted man into the shadows with him. "What is your business here?" He demanded.

"To frighten the Lords Ashton, I have been following them till they get to the stream. There a trap is laid. I am supposed to spring it." The man confessed being favored with a look of death through the glowing eyes of Alucard.

"You mean to harm them. For that you shall die." Alucard snarled and fed on the man, draining all of him blood and soul. "Now as a part of me you will serve those you attempted to harm."

"Demon!" "Devil!" The Spawn commanded their horses. Whatever else they said was lost as they moved with their horses then in a moment all was calm.

"Bloody hell." One of the other lads sneered. "They can't even control their mounts." There was some jeering laughter.

Walter heard but did not care just now. "_Alucard what made them rear up do you know?"_

_"No but it is on the ground." _He thought to Walter. _"There is another trap further up. I go to disarm it now."_

"Sir Irons the ground…" Walter said as the two men rode out. _"Another one? Be quick I will keep the Spawn here."_

"Indeed." Irons responded. The all heard "Dear God those lads are lucky." Irons gasped. "Ride the others back! Now!" He looked as on the ground lay a trampled person with a gun and knives.

"Lads, Are you well?" Walter asked as he got to them.

"Yes." "We are." They replied with nods. They watched as the others were rounded up and made to ride back.

The other adults looked shocked as they rode over. "Sir Irons, we had no idea. We never saw him." They looked horrified.

"I believe you." He said as he dismounted and checked the body.

"What the bloody….. bloody is right." Sir Darby said as he too dismounted. "Lads you should stay back." He said as Walter and the Spawn rode closer.

"What ever it is they will be fine." Walter said with a calm he did not feel. Two possible attacks on his sons angered him. "Was it an assassination attempt?"

"I think it was an idiot prank." Irons growled. "The gun and knives are fake. Someone got their come uppance in spades."

"What?" Sir Darby said in shock as he looked at what was left of the face of the assailant. "Dear god I know this lad." He shook his head. "He has always been a troublemaker. A homemade gilly suit even."

"We did" "not know!" The Spawn said quickly.

"I know lads." Walter said tersely. "You did what anyone in their right minds would have done." _Also any with your training as well._ He was now grateful for all the time they spent on horseback. He was equally as grateful for the breed of horse. The Frisans were less skittish a breed and they were bred for combat.

"I agree." Sir Darby nodded. "In all truth we are lucky it happened to a pair of riders as good as you. He got what was coming to him. Trying to scare anyone on horseback is stupid, harmful and potentially lethal. If it had been one of the others and had been thrown they could have been killed. God knows my Frank would have been."

"One was thrown." One of the women said. Walter looked at the Spawn. "Somehow the other caught his brother. Then the thrown one remounted."

"Thank god your Mum and I insisted on that training, and that you two like stunt riding." Walter said to explain, he did not know how they did it, but the adults would want a plausible explanation.

"True, few adults would have kept their heads. I wonder though who put this poor lad up to this." Irons shook his head. "He is a follower, not a leader."

"Then we should find them." Walter stated. "Whoever it is they need to be held responsible for this boy's life. The damage it could have caused." He shook his head as well.

"I think for the time being…." Sir Darby began then watched as the Spawn suddenly took off on their horses into some bushes..

* * *

The meal had been just enough to sustain them through their next activities. Neither of the Zsophias wanted to overeat. Now woman and girl sat still as death in the dark awaiting their prey. Blaze was glad the girl was just nervous enough. Anymore and she would shake and give them away. Any less and she could do something dumb and get them both killed. She and Serana had taught and trained her niece all they could for now. It was time for the girl to prove herself in real combat. So they sat and waited.

There was a slight shift in the energy of the room. Blaze looked up she could see her niece felt it as well. They looked at one another. Only their eyes moved. They knew the plan of attack. There was no nod needed. They simply waited as they heard feet walking up the hall to the room they were in.

"Where is he?" The ancient Vampire wondered for the hundredth time. "You said you would bring back our weapon Olman. We will need her." He muttered as he entered the room and waved the torches lit. Then he stopped cold. He stared at the visage before him. Familiar green eyes looked back with their cold fire. "You have returned then. The war is ours." He smirked.

"No." The voice with the cold eyes replied. Then unseen by him another set of green eyes appeared. "You will not win, you will die." Her hand reached behind her and touched the wall. It began to glow. "Here you will die murderer of the innocent, thief of father and brother."

"What madness do you suffer from? You are our SLAVE!" Fantain reached out with his hand as if to grab something. But he grabbed nothing. His face showed surprise then anger. "I do not know what you have done you green eyed whore…" His words ended by the force that hit him from the side knocking him off his feet and to the ground.

"Mind your mouth." Blaze growled.

"What? Two sets of eyes?" Not the ancient vampire looked worried.

"Indeed murderer. You took the life and blood of my family. Your blood is mine." Blaze said as she uncovered her face to smirk at the Vampire on the floor.

"You have no family!" He spat at her.

"Wrong." The visage said as it too moved towards Fantain. "She is my Aunt." The younger Zsophia proclaimed as she too revealed her face. "I carry her name and training with pride." She finished with a smirk.

"I have chosen to share your blood with my Niece and oldest child of the one you had murdered to bring the tribe into this conflict, My younger adopted brother, my Raffi."

"Raffi's oldest child is a son." He protested. "There is none from the tribe with green eyes." His voice showed a small amount of fear.

"Wrong. I am the oldest child of Raffi. I am Zsophia. Like my aunt I am trained, like my aunt I will fight, like my aunt I will win."

"We are giving you a great honor Fantain." Blaze smiled with malice. "You will be my niece and student's first ancient kill, on your body I will teach her how to torture your kind."

"No, no I will not allow this!" He leapt up. He knew the abilities of one of these green eyed devils. The other he could only guess at he needed to escape. He backed up to a window and turned and smashed it. It did not break. Fantain turned knowing he was trapped. His only chance for survival was to kill these women that closed on him with no apparent fear.

* * *

"You are well Spawn?" Alucard asked as they broke the tree line. When they nodded he smiled then handed them the dead fox. "He is your kill by right. Stay with your father." They nodded, took the dead fox, and rode back.

"We noticed" "the movement." The Spawn shrugged when they returned.

"Well lads, you have defiantly earned …. Say there, I have an idea." Sir Darby smiled.

"What is that?" Irons looked at Darby.

"It has happened before, rarely, but it has happened where a fox turned on horses…." Darby began.

"I see where you are going with this." Walter nodded. "Lads the fox just popped out of the grasses?"

They blinked then nodded. "Yes Sir, father." They said in unison and nodded. "We were" "quite surprised."

"I am sure you were." Irons said sympathetically. "Sir Walter you should take them to the house. They may need a small belt of brandy to ward off shock."

"Indeed Sir Irons, I think you are quite correct." Walter nodded. "Come on Lads."

"Yes father." They replied in one voice as Walter mounted his horse.

"Sir Irons, I can deal with this for now. You are the host of the event. You should be the one who presents them with their jackets." Darby offered.

"Good plan. I will follow them." Irons mounted up and followed looking back briefly. _You are one I would suspect Darby…..

* * *

  
_

"So as tradition dictates," Sir Irons said before the assembled people at his estate. "The young Lords Ashton have indeed earned their red jackets." Sir Irons intoned. "Three cheers for the Lords Ashton who on their first fox hunt earned their jackets!" He said with gusto. Cheers were heard loudly as Walter and Irons put the jackets on the Spawn.

"Lads I am so glad you handled your selves so well!" Lady Emily said after the cheers died down. "I am sure your Lady Mother would be most proud."

"Thank you" "Lady Emily." They bowed to her. "We always" "strive to make her" "and also our father" "proud." The final word was said by both with feeling.

"How could we be anything but?" Walter asked as he handed the boys each a shot of Brandy.

"Only you Ashton would have the fox come to you!" Derrick laughed. "Freddy and I both had to get down in the dirt for ours." Freddy nodded.

"Well I am sure your Grandparents appreciate you not having your horse rear up like I have heard theirs did." Lady Darby smiled. "It is never easy to control is it Chadwin?" She poked at her son to speak up.

"You are too right about that mum." Young Chadwin said trying not to sulk. They had not gotten to the trap he and the others had set up. He wanted those two Lord Weirdlys to fail but again they seemed to come out on top. "Stomping to death the thing must have freaked out your horses though."

"No" "not really." They shrugged. "Our horses" "are bread for war." _As are we._ They thought silently looking at the lad in front of them. While he had not been involved in the attack on their friend back in school he was friends with the lads who did attack. The Spawn had already marked him as a coward in their minds. To them there was nothing worse than a coward, Uncle Alucard had taught them that and they agreed completely.

* * *

Alucard returned to the estate and to his apartment. "It is fine Seras." He said without needing to look in her direction knowing she was there waiting for him. She worried for the Spawn enough she was like their Aunt.

"What happened?" She asked coming to him with a glass of warmed Blood Wine.

"They are not sure entirely. It could have been a stupid, harm intending prank gone terribly wrong. There is a dead human boy now that Demon and Devil stomped to death." Alucard accepted the Blood Wine, he was not hungry in truth but he could turn nothing down from her.

"Dear God! The Spawn?"

"As I said they are fine. It would seem that there was another prank to be played on them." Alucard growled. "It was designed specifically to lame their horses."

"Who would do such a thing?" Seras gasped. "To go after the Spawn is bad but to do something to purposefully lame their horses as well? That is…. Shameful. It is also so … so … it's…" Seras knew how she felt but was not sure how to express it.

"Cowardly and low. Were those the words you were looking for My Dark Rose?"

"Yes yes they are." She growled.

"I like your fire, I have a lead on who ordered the second prank, perhaps tonight we can run it down?" Alucard smiled. Seras had come such a long way. More and more she attracted him, it was getting harder to not press things with her. He drank his Blood Wine then blinked. "Seras, I need for you to leave."

"What do you mean?" She looked at him oddly.

"My Master begins something that I will likely enjoy quite a bit. Something you have not seen. It may disturb you too see her do these things." Alucard said worried that this would be too much of a push for her.

"What is it?" Seras asked. If it was something Zsophia did she would watch and learn. She knew her training would include many things, perhaps this was one.

"A battle and then revenge, she plans to torture one of our kind likely to death, to teach her niece how to do so for herself in the future." A bloodthirsty smile began to spread across Alucard's face. "She shares this with me; I will even be able to watch in that mirror." He pointed and they both saw as Blaze and Young Zsophia suddenly move to avoid the magic burst that came from the vampire standing against a window.

"I think actually Alucard I will stay and enjoy the show with you." Seras looked at him non-pulsed. "If, that is, I may." The redness of her eyes made Alucard smile even through his shock. Seras was unsure of this decision, but felt it was likely for the best.

"Yes Seras I would like that very much." He grinned and led her to her seat, her throne. Alucard poured a goblet of blood wine for Seras then settled in to watch.

Both Zsophias danced and moved around the room avoiding the attacks by the ancient vampire. Occasionally when they were able to pass by him close enough, they would reach out with dagger or Cat's Claws to strike at him and make him bleed. Soon the room was being painted by streaks of blood from Fantain. Far smaller amounts of the women's blood appeared on the walls and floor.

"They are making him use his blood to attack and defend. They are weakening him." Alucard said appreciating the strategy.

"That was what she was doing to Olman when she battled him the other night." Seras nodded. "I must make sure to add this knowledge to the men's training." Seras was always looking for something to give the men an edge in fights. She and all the others felt each death so strongly; she would do anything to keep her men safe in this dangerous line of work, anything to make them truly an elite fighting force.

Now the Zsophias were more careful as they landed and launched themselves. With the blood slicked walls, floor, and furniture it could be disastrous if they slipped with the momentum they had built. At a sign from her aunt the young Zsophia brought up the cloth over her mouth and nose. In unison the women threw several packets at the ceiling. As the packets hit the ceiling they exploded and a fine powder rained down covering them all. The ancient vampire screamed in pain.

"Alucard what was that?" Seras asked him not able to take her eyes off the scene played out before them in a fascinated horror.

"I do not know but to cause him such pain…. Seras look at his skin." Alucard said with a gasp. Fantian's skin that had been exposed to the dust first erupted in sores then it dried out looking like a mummy's flesh. "If that touched either you or Walter…" Alucard did not want to finish the thought as Seras swallowed.

"I will feed to your death!" Fantain growled.

"No you will not." The younger Zsophia grinned unpleasantly having uncovered her mouth. "You may not safely drink from either of us ever!" She hissed as she passed over him stabbing a dart into his eye.

As Fantain growled then hollered in pain tearing the dart from his eye showering the floor with even more of his life's blood. He was confused. His wounds did not heal but instead continued to leak out the blood he so needed to fight and survive.

The older Zsophia bounded to him and cut off one of his hands then flipped away. The younger one took his other hand in the same fashion.

"Now my niece he is yours!" Blaze said and launched herself over the ancient vampire after dropping his hand. Blaze grabbed him by the hair and shoulders, kicking at the back of his knees. Fantain landed with bone cracking force on his knees. "Now you kneel before us mere humans." She hissed at him. "Now my niece, make your first ancient kill."

"Yes my aunt." The younger Zsophia pulled her dagger. "As I earned my name with this dagger by drawing the blood of one I care for and respect I claim your head and life's blood!"

"No!" Fantain screamed.

She grabbed his hair and with a single, powerful hate fueled strike removed his head. Now his head was carried by the Young Zsophia who was dripping in his ancient blood. "He has not become dust?" The girl said confused looking at the burning eyes of her aunt.

"The spells we wove in this room prevent that." Zsophia smiled wickedly. "He lives after a fashion; he will feel everything we do to him. Ten minutes after he is discovered by the others he will indeed be dust."

Alucard gasped with those words. He knew that only powerful magic could accomplish that. "My word, that she so hates magic and yet knows such powerful spells."

"Alucard, didn't Amun say something about what he called 'the higher magics'? Seras said looking at him a moment before movement in the room drew her attention back.

"Indeed he did." Alucard nodded as he watched the two women cut up the ancient vampire. They severed his limbs at each joint, laying them in a complex pattern that Alucard did not know. "I think I understand."

"Understand what?" Seras said as she watched the younger Zsophia set the head looking out over the body they had cut up.

"Magic, all of it has a signature." Alucard explained. "The reason Our Master has not used it was to further hide herself." Now the two Zsophias sprinkled another powder over the pieces of the ancient Vampire. "She was taught by them, if she used it they would likely have felt it." He frowned and shook his head. "She spoke of magic having consequences."

"Yes she did. For her being found would have been a big one." Seras thought back. "When Zsophia came into the room, when Walter reacted to the information after reading the journals, she radiated power. Olman appeared soon after. He must have tracked her by that." She was somewhat disturbed by the scene. Especially as she saw Blaze paint something on her nieces face, hands and arms in the blood of the vampire they had dismembered and laid out in some ritualistic fashion.

"I think you are correct." Alucard nodded. He would have never expected this from His Master even a week ago. "Her power is impressive. She has shared quite much with us now. We must keep her confidence. If others were to discover…."

"Yes I agree." Seras said as she realized that her training may eventually include that which she had just witnessed. The thought both excited and frightened her.

"Now the others will live with fear." Blaze said with satisfaction. "They believe me dead, to see my handy work will make them turn on one another in fear with accusations of treachery."

"They will begin to fight among themselves." The younger woman said and smiled. "They may in part do our work for us."

"At the least they will be weakened. Come we leave now and return to camp." Zsophia looked towards a mirror and she seemed to look right at Alucard. _/I hope you enjoyed the show My Dragon./_

_/I did indeed. As did Seras./_

_/Did she? I am glad you both did. As soon as my work here is done I will return./_

_/We all await your return./_ Alucard looked at Seras as the mirror reverted to it's simple reflective surface. "So My No-Life-Queen, what are you thinking?" Alucard smiled, he was excited by all that he saw. He wished he had a traitor or one like that in a holding cell that he could play with.

"That I am glad she is on our side for one." Seras said then looked at Alucard her eyes were bloody red and glowed. "I am also wondering at my own reaction." She frowned. "I should hate what I just saw. It should make me ill and disgust me."

"But it does not, does it." Alucard said with a smile.

"No it doesn't. Truthfully, that disturbs me more than I can express." Seras sounded confused and even sad with the realization.

"Can you accept it?" Alucard asked with genuine concern. Part of him wanted to shake her to remind her she was no longer human and that she needed to stop thinking as one. But in the past that had simply made her hang on to her human life more. He thought a moment. "Seras, he was a problem that needed solving. He would have done far worse to Zsophia. By doing what she did she made a statement." If he reasoned with her perhaps it would work. "Seras, it is not wrong to enjoy seeing one like him destroyed. They were bringing him justice. As he was ancient I am sure his crimes were vast. Think on how Olman was, how he treated the men here, how he treated Zsophia." Seras growled. "Do you think that one was any better?" Alucard rose from his seat and went to Seras. He tipped her head up to look in her eyes. "Also it is our Midian nature to enjoy the spilling of blood. We are both creatures born of blood and violence." He said his voice low, seductive even. "We both enjoy the battle, do we not? The blood spilled there is not so different. You respect Zsophia as do I. Her strength, the power and control she has, her strength of will. If it is acceptable for her to do and enjoy such things why is it wrong for you my beautiful Hell Cat?" Now he stroked her cheek. _Yes this is a far better way to get things across to her I think._

"I suppose I must accept it Alucard." Seras was lulled by his words, his voice seemed to wash over her; it caressed her even as his fingers caressed her cheek. "I do not understand, but as you say, it is well enough to Zsophia. I do use her as an example. I wonder if I would be capable of such things." She was not sure she liked that idea.

"When the time is right, when the reason is right I think you will be. That one was responsible for the death of her adopted younger brother was he not?" Seras nodded. "Do not think on it now, it is a thought for later." Now Alucard smiled at Seras. "You seem tired my Dark Rose. Let us to bed and sleep, the day is early and our nights busy." Alucard stood and held out his hand to Seras. When she took it he helped her up and led her to his bed where they lay together and she fell quickly asleep. _The more I learn of you My Master the more impressed I am. Still I wonder about you. I still have unanswered questions, I will get my answers. For now, I will enjoy Seras in my arms though.

* * *

  
_

Michael stood and awaited the return of their head of operations for Italy. His Master had agreed with Michael about the man's behavior. It was unnecessary and out of character. DeMorte had ordered Michael to go to Italy and see what else could be found out.

"If you find enough proof that the man is a problem, kill him." DeMorte had said handing Michael a gun and a silencer.

"How will I know when it is enough proof?" Michael asked, it was odd the thought that he could hold the life of another in his hands.

"I trust you to make that call. Have you ever killed a man Michael? I mean looked him in the eye and killed him?"

"No Sir I have not." Michael said accepting the gun and silencer. He had been highly trained with guns when he begun to work directly for DeMorte.

"I believe you can Michael. Trust me, you can do this." DeMorte had said so encouragingly.

"I believe you Sir. If the man is guilty I will kill him." Michael wanted to please His Master, his Father.

"Good. Remember Michael to look in his eyes. There are many secrets in a man's eyes that can be learned when the man knows he will die. I want you to learn them." DeMorte modulated his voice to be strong and seductive without being too obvious.

"I will do it." Were the last words Michael spoke before he left the office of His Father. Now he sat drinking coffee across the street of his quarry. "You idiot." Michael whispered to himself. Michael wanted to kill this man with what he had learned. Not only were his actions out of line Michael had discovered that he was in touch with Iscariot. He was a traitor. Iscariot was not this man's job to watch or deal with.

A Ferrari pulled up in front of the high end apartment building. A man got out. As a young valet came around he handed the keys off and walked around the car. A beautiful woman got out. She was a model she had the figure and the face to be a high earning one. Michael knew she was not a highly paid one though. He also knew she had a secret. She was an agent for Iscariot. Michael smiled now; he would get rid of the traitor and an agent of Iscariot as well tonight. Once the lights went on in the apartment he watched and waited fifteen minutes then made his way over to the apartment building. He did not care to make it too obvious, nor did he really care to watch the couple coupling. He carried a beautiful bouquet of unique flowers to distract people from his face.

"Pardon signor. This is a private dwelling." The doorman said politely but making it obvious he would not let Michael pass.

"I am relieved to know the security is so good here." Michael smiled warmly at the doorman. He thought on the lessons DeMorte had given him on voice control. He was not a vampire so it would not be perfect, but even just a little could help to turn the tables. "My younger sister Sarah on the fourth floor lives here. My parents sent me to be sure all is well with her." He shifted the bouquet the doorman's eyes followed it.

"Ah I see. Miss Sarah is a very nice and discreet young lady." The doorman nodded admiring the flowers. "She is so unlike many Americans. She is always very kind to me as well. Your parents and family has much to be proud of with her." He smiled at Michael and pointed to the bouquet. "Is this a surprise?"

"Yes it is. I do not like doing this, I trust her. My parents insist though. I could not bear to lie to my mother." Michael said looking torn and down at his shoes.

"You are a dutiful son." The doorman said looking sympathetically at Michael. "Never be ashamed for doing what your parents ask. It does honor to your parents and family." He said to Michael sounding like a wise uncle. "Go in and see her. She is a good girl and will understand." He opened the door wide so the flowers would not be crushed.

"Thank you Mario. My sister has spoken well of you. I now understand why." He smiled at the doorman as he walked in keeping the bouquet between them.

"Besides only a loving brother would go to such expense for his sister." He said quietly watching Michaels back. He thought they had the same hair, but perhaps different eyes? It mattered not; the young man like his sister was polite and used his name. Mario would ask after her family when next he saw her.

Up the elevator Michael rode to the fourth floor and pulled on the black kidskin gloves he had bought two hours ago. He went past 'his sisters' door after laying the flowers on her door step to the next apartment. Listening he heard unmistakable sounds and smiled. _You will never reach your climax unless fear and death excites you._ Michael smirked as he made quick work of the lock. In the apartment he moved silently until he reached a good vantage point to look in the bedroom. He shook his head. _She likes it on top. Why am I not surprised?_ He wondered as he pulled out his gun. Quickly he stepped into the doorway. The man saw Michael and startled, his eyes saw the gun and fear filled his features. The woman was moving; turning to see what frightened her sexual partner. She did not move quickly enough. The top of her head exploded as the bullet entered her and let off its deadly charge. Her body slumped forward on the former head of Italy operations.

"Michael! What is going on?" He sputtered as he reached for his own gun.

"I am here to kill you. Gods you are an idiot." Michael said as he took aim and looked in the man's eyes as he had been instructed. "Did you know she is an agent of the Iscariot you traitor?"

"No, no Michael I can explain." The man said begging for his life.

"I have explanation enough." Michael said then shot him. Looking in the dying man's eyes he understood what his master has meant. He dropped the gun turned and walked out of the room. Leaving the building by the service entrance he went quickly to the car he had rented. He pulled out into traffic and drove directly to the airport. He would be back in England before the sun rose and he could tell His Father the events of the day and night. Michael was fairly sure His Father would be pleased. He had done all of this unobserved and without a trace to bring any to their doorstep. He knew enough to know the man had not revealed very much yet. The proof was the woman in his bed. Michael wondered idly if His Father would mind if he dallied with the head of Paris operations. She was very attractive and he knew she would be willing, his position made him desirable for those who were power hungry, which she was; his athletic build and handsome face made him desirable for other reasons as well. "I will have to ask him." Michael mused to himself as he boarded the plane and sat in his first class seat.


	35. Transitions

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Transitions

* * *

Sitting back in her chair Integra thought with her eyes closed. "Knowledge is power." She whispered to herself again. Integra was fairly certain she could mark Marberry off her list of possible traitors. For one he was so old school that to betray the Queen would be unthinkable. But then before all of this, she would have thought that of all of the men in that room, of those who had the honor to sit at that round table. Integra found she missed being one of those people who had been granted that honor, before she had considered it her birthright; she really did not appreciate it. Now it was so much easier to just think that they had set her up because they hated and feared Hellsing; to believe that they thought her incompetent because she was young and female. That was truly the preferable thought over there being an actual traitor to crown and country.

"Sir Integra?" A now familiar and welcome voice said.

"Yes Thomas?" She said opening her eyes and turning her chair to look at him.

"Will you be staying in for dinner tonight?"

"Yes I think it best." She nodded. She had been seen out more. Before the other night she had been staying on the Estate almost exclusively. "If I change my habits over much it will cause people to talk even more. I do not need that just now."

"I understand. Would you care for the fish and salad for dinner?"

"Yes please." She nodded. "I'll eat in the dining room. I have more files to review."

"Very good Sir Integra." He bowed. "The new ones you requested are just to your left."

"Thank you Thomas. Walter taught you well."

"Thank you Sir Integra." He bowed again and left.

"I wonder if there is any way I could contact Sir Irons and speak with him on these files?" Integra sighed and picked up the next one on top. "Well Sir Addams, let's see what we can find on you at first glance." Integra opened the file and read looking for some clue to prove the man either a traitor or a loyal knight. She never liked him so secretly she hoped he was dirty.

* * *

"Father Anderson, are you quite sure about this request?" The aged priest asked looking up somewhat surprised at the man towering over him. "To change the name of the nun who is your aide to Sister Joan, it seems unorthodox."

"Aye Father Peter, it is. Ye must understand though, a vision of Saint Joan herself appeared to tae lass as she was a pondering on a question she had petitioned our God on. Within tat vision she got her answer." He smiled at the man. "Father Peter, when she told me of this…. She fairly glowed with tae light of purity an righteousness. It was a sign I am sure." Anderson smiled as he said these words to Father Peter. He put on hand on Father Peter's shoulder the other over his heart. "It was a lovely an inspiring thing to see to be sure."

"It must have been." Father Peter said in something of a whisper. "Where is Sister Na.. I mean Sister Joan now?" He asked wanting very much to see this young nun.

"Tae lass is in tae garden. She asked to be allowed to do some work in it." Father Anderson smiled. "She loves tae flowers though. She is making tae orphanage look more like a home should." Shall we take her tae good news tat her request is to be granted?"

"Yes Father Anderson." Father Peter nodded. "I should very much like to be able to tell her." The two priests walked out of the office and down the hall together exchanging stories.

"Father Anderson, I did not know you were here. Last I had heard you were going to your orphanage? What brings you to the Vatican?"

"Ah Maxwell." Anderson smiled. "I have come with my aide, she has had a vision an because of it I thought it a good idea to change her name. She will be known as Sister Joan, it was a vision of Saint Joan she had in response to prayer. Also there is some training I would like her to have. I was planning on coming to see ye next with tat request." Anderson smiled down on the head of Iscariot.

"Very well, Sister Joan it shall be. Do you go now to tell her?"

"Aye tat we do." Anderson nodded.

"Well I will accompany you then and we can discuss with her the training you wish her to have." Maxwell said as he looked Anderson over. He knew from reports that Anderson had admitted to being hard pressed in his last battle.

"Tat sounds like a good plan. Tae lass is in tae garden." He smiled even though he knew what Maxwell was up to. He did not like to be sized up by this man. He felt that Maxwell was becoming drunk with his power, it saddened and worried Anderson but he would not show it.

"Ah a rare rose amongst other roses." Maxwell smiled as they walked on. "Do you have any other news for me Father Anderson?"

"Perhaps. We can talk on it later in your office."

* * *

"I realize you both planned to stay with the Irons, but in all honestly I want you home." Walter said to the Spawn as he admired their red jackets and paced.

"We would" "like that too." "But could it look" "suspect to others?" They asked watching their father pace the room. "We will be" "very careful" "also alert." "Those involved" "were not from" "the Irons household."

"That is true." Walter nodded and yawned.

"Thank you" "for coming" "to our" "Fox hunt." "We know that" "it is hard on you" "to be awake" "during these hours." They said going to Walter.

"Lads I would not have missed it for the world." He smiled at them, he was tired as hell but he would never let them know exactly how tired. "I spoke to your mum very, very briefly." He said quietly to them.

"What did" "she say?" "Is she" "doing well?" They asked very quietly but excitedly.

"She is doing fine. I informed her about you wanting to call me father and she approved." He smiled as the Spawn looked happy and smiled from ear to ear. "She said when she returns we will make it legal. Would you two like that?"

"Yes Father" "very much." They said and hugged him.

"I am glad." Walter said and hugged them back. There was a knock at the door; Walter put his shades back on. "Come in." He said.

"Sir Walter, Lads, how are all of you fairing?" Lady Irons asked as she came in with tea.

"We know you had a right scare out there." Sir Irons said as he came in.

"We are" "just fine." The Spawn nodded.

"As am I." Walter nodded. "Though I believe I may have had a few years scared out of me." He joked.

"Perish the thought!" Lady Irons said as she laughed. "When Countess Zsophia wakes I do not want to have to inform her that her sons frightened her fiancé into an early grave. You two must at least get the chance to marry and enjoy life with these brave Lads." She smiled.

"I agree." Sir Irons said with a light laugh. The idea of years being frightened off Walter did amuse him. _But what will happen in the future? She will age and die. He will not. My friend I wonder if you have realized this?_

"Hey tea is in here?" Derrick asked walking in quickly followed by Freddy.

"Hay is for your horses not your mouths." Lady Irons scolded him. "What are they teaching you at that school?" She shook her head. "It is a light tea as it is late and closing in on lunch. I thought we could all use it." She smiled. "Sir Walter we were wondering with the events of the morning if the Lords Ashton will still stay for the long weekend?"

"We had discussed this." Walter nodded. "The lads and I agree that they will stay." He smiled.

"Right on!" Freddy said then looked abashed as he saw the look on his mothers face. "I mean…. That sounds brilliant."

"Somewhat better." Lady Irons said as she shook her head. "I shall pour out, Sir Walter how do you take your tea?"

"Usually without adornment Lady Irons; but I am afraid I must to return to the Estate. There is work awaiting me there. Thank you for having the hunt Sir Irons, Lady Irons." Walter said with a small bow to each. "You Lads behave, and I mean behave well understood?"

"Yes father" "we will." The Spawn said and hugged Walter again.

"Good lads. I am very proud of you. Your Lady Mother would be." The Spawn smiled wider. "And I know your Uncle and Aunt will be as well." Walter said as he hugged them good bye.

"Sir Walter, allow me walk you out." Sir Irons said and walked out with Walter. "I have had security double check everything. I have also had at them out for missing what they did." He said softly to Walter.

"I thank you but as it happened off your estate, do not be so hard on your men, ours missed them as well. Alucard said there was another trap further on. He caught the blighter who was supposed to trip the second one. Alucard is sure he no knowledge of the first one though." Walter confided to Irons. "It looks as though two different people were up to this."

"Damn. It is a good thing the Countess knows nothing of this. She would be in a rage." Irons shook his head. "You look tired. Go home and sleep."

"I intend to do just that. We have people looking into things as well. If we find anything we will let you know." Walter smiled.

"If you find anything? Ha you mean when." Irons laughed. "I will inform you about anything we find as well."

* * *

Alucard ran. He ran not as if his life depended on it, he ran because hers did. The Judas Priest had her in his clutches now. His wards to keep Alucard from simply going to her, using the shadows or turn to mist to go faster papered the walls held there by his bayonets. So Alucard ran as a human man would. He felt a desperation he had not known in centuries. "NO!" He yelled as he saw blood seeping out from beneath the door ahead of him.

"Alucard… where are you?" Her voice asked weakly from behind the door.

"Ye are too late Red Devil. I have her and she is mine to do with as I please."

"No you may not have her! She is MINE!" Alucard yelled. Then he was awake. Seras was in his arms. _It was nothing but a dream._ Alucard assured himself. _But Midians do not dream._

Seras woke in Alucard's arms. This was not the first time it had happened, but it still surprised her a bit. She lay there and thought on what she had seen and heard. _I suspect I will eventually learn some of that. But I do not think I could ever handle those powders they threw. I do wonder what was in them; such a powder could be very useful. But if the formula is one of the secrets I am sworn to I could never allow it to be used in Hellsing._ Seras sighed feeling a bit torn.

"Something wrong my Dark Rose?" Alucard asked softly and ran his fingers through her hair. _Seras is mine._

"Just thinking, I wish I knew how to make that powder. It could prove very useful." Seras said wistfully.

"In our hands yes it could, but if it fell into the hands of our enemies? Our Lady uses those things sparingly here for a reason." Alucard said softly but smiled. _Thinking of war while we are abed, if I were another man I would be offended. Being who and what I am, I am anything but offended._ "If even part of one of her compounds was found it could be reverse engineered. Then it could be used against us. I do not want to think of the harm it could do to you and Walter. Even they covered their mouths and noses as they used it. They made sure to be looking down after they threw the pouches. It could be harmful to humans as well. Those which we deal with here are not strong enough to need those compounds."

"That is true and something I did not think of." Seras said as she played with a button on Alucard's shirt. "I just want to give our men the best; to give them the tools they need to better do their jobs that which will bring them home to us and their families safely."

"Seras, you give them training like no other, you work tirelessly to make them and their tools better." Alucard said looking at her. "You are a leader Seras, a natural leader." He smiled at Seras and her look of disbelief. "It is true. Our Lady saw that in you. She allowed it to bloom. When I first saw you and you shot me I smiled because I knew there was something special within you. When you ran I could tell you were afraid but that you also were thinking on what to do, it was a retreat but not cowardice. You were thinking how to save those that you could. Even in your confusion and fear you did not let it paralyze you." He stroked her hair. "You are like Zsophia, you are a survivor. You have survived things that most human or Midian would not have. They would have chosen to give up, you chose to fight. I respect that."

"Thank you." Seras said quietly. "I had wondered why you turned me."

"Well there were several reasons. One was I liked how you looked." He grinned at her wolfishly with obvious desire in his eyes. "Two you are a virgin so I could turn you. The other internal fortitude was something I could sense. I suppose I should have realized then how stubborn you would be." He laughed.

"Yep you should have." Seras said then stuck out her tongue at him. This only made Alucard laugh more.

"Well all in all I am glad I did turn you; even if you were a pain in the arse to begin with."

"Well Alucard you were no prince charming either." Seas said and sat up. She moved to get out of bed but Alucard caught her arm and kept her there.

"Why leave bed Seras?" He asked looking at her with hunger in his eyes.

"Well…" She swallowed uncomfortable with the intensity of his look. "Because it is night now and we have work to do."

"I see." Alucard said and released her arm. "As you wish." He said not wanting to let her go; not wanting to leave the bed just yet. He sat up. _You want me, I know it, and you know it. Why do you postpone the inevitable? Why is it you are not yet ready to accept this? We have shared our blood, why is sex still so taboo?_ He wondered. _Perhaps it is still a piece of her humanity she clings to._ This idea both annoyed and frustrated Alucard.

"It is what we need to do Alucard. We need to try and hunt down those who would hurt our Spawn." Seras said standing and looking at him.

"You make a good point." Alucard said as he stood and nodded. "We do need to do that." He growled thinking on the oath he had taken to His Master. "I promised I would protect her Little Dragons." Alucard said darkly. "Hunting down those who would do them harm is part of that." Alucard thought on Anderson. He knew the Judas Priest was not in London. Alucard further knew that chasing him all over the country or world would not be looked upon well by His Master. _Sooner or later you will return. Then you will pay for Seras, and you will no longer be a threat to The Spawn or My Master._

"I still need to do my normal first of the night things. Go over plans and intelligence, that sort of thing. I'll need to set up the teams to go out and give them their targets. Once that is done I can go out to hunt the ones who were after The Spawn." Seras said heading for the door to Alucard's bed chamber. "If you help with some of it I can be ready to go out sooner."

"I will do that." Alucard nodded. "First though I will go and see Walter." Alucard walked with Seras, he was amused that she did not bother to open the door, she just walked through it.

"Good plan. I'll meet up with you in my office then?" Seras asked picking up her PDA from Alucard's coffee table.

"Indeed." Alucard said and smiled as they both walked into the hall startling a maid. "We should all go out to hunt for dinner soon though." Alucard looked at Seras. He knew she still would only hunt with him or Walter with her.

"Ok, you set it up with Walter. Just let me know when. If I am busy you two can go and I'll have a bag for dinner or something."

"I think it best if we all go out. We can get a feel for the streets. You never know what it may reveal." Alucard reasoned.

"Ok then just let me know." Seras said as she went off in the opposite direction as Alucard with a wave.

* * *

Walter woke as the sun set. He was tired and hungry but knew he needed to check in with Jeff before he did much else. He really had no idea what went into His Lady's job. There had been a taste of it before. But now he was in charge of it all. "When you get back My Love there **will** be a few changes. You **will** delegate more." Walter mumbled as he walked into the outer office.

"Good evening Sir Walter." Jeff greeted him in his usual friendly but businesslike manner.

"Good evening Jeff." Walter smiled at the young man. He had to admit having Jeff around was helpful. "What is the thing I must deal with right now?"

"Lord Alucard is in your office. Sir Walter."

"I see, I will deal with him first then, thank you." Walter walked into his office. "Good evening Alucard. Why the early visit?" Walter asked sitting at his desk.

"We need to take Seras out hunting." Alucard said in measured tones.

"I see, very well. She still does not feel safe hunting on her own." Walter pursed his lips then frowned. "We are going to have to do something."

"I know old friend." Alucard shook his head. "Where are the Spawn? I expected them to be here after the morning's fun. You look tired, you also need to feed."

"The Spawn are still at the Irons estate." Walter looked at Alucard. When Alucard frowned Walter explained. "The Estate is safe enough. The things that happened this morning were off the estate. Between Irons staff and the security I sent from here they are safe. They also promised to be careful and alert." Walter rubbed at his eyes. "I am dashedly tired, and do need to feed as well." Walter said and shook his head. "Being up and about in the day with the activity made me more tired than I expected."

"You are still young. As you feed more and become more powerful it will tire you less and less. We are night walkers. We live in the night. It is our natural time of being. Because of my blood the sun will not do you direct harm but it will still weaken you." Alucard said and thought on his hat, coat, and weapons. "Shall we go and hunt up Seras?" He asked as they all appeared on him.

"You go and collect her and then I will join you. I need to check a few things." Walter shook his head. "Alucard when Zsophia is back and about I will need your help to get her to delegate her duties around here more. I think she does too much on her own."

"I agree. All of this keeps her out of the field. She is happier when she does battle." Alucard smiled remembering those times she and he had gone out together. "Also if she is back on schedule, she will be here for the Blood Moon. I think that would be interesting no?"

"I think it would be very interesting." Walter smiled and nodded. "So do you think you and Seras will mate under this one?"

"I think we may. It would be the ideal time for you and Zsophia as well." Alucard said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps but Hellsing cannot be at its best with the four of us mating and not reachable because of the Blood Moon." Walter smirked. "Even with as much fun as it could be. Having all of us out in the field 'working' is one thing. But out of communications and unapproachable is quite another."

"I suppose you have a point there. But then we may have no choice." Alucard said as he stood. "I will go to Seras now. I will let you know as we are going so you can meet up with us."

"Sounds good Alucard." Walter nodded as he grabbed his calendar.

* * *

Sir Integra sat by the fire in a sitting room and library. She had actually left all the work files and books in the office. She remembered once she had wanted to read Jane Eyre. She had found the book with ease it almost seemed to be set out for her, but then she had spoken to no one about wanting it. It was a warm and possibly even cozy feeling just now. The fire, a good book, and tea; it was some sort of herbal blend Thomas had recommended it was not her normal type of drink but it was soothing and it was very good.

"I have news you may want." Thomas said more calmly than he felt. He truly hated to disturb his Lady just now. She seemed happier and more relaxed than he had ever seen her.

"What is it?"

"There was an attempt to at least harm if not possibly kill the Lords Ashton today during a fox hunt."

"Dear Lord! Are the Lords Ashton well?" Integra asked shocked and appalled. Honestly she felt fear as well. Alucard seemed very fond of those two if something were to happen with the Countess indisposed…..

"Yes they seem to be. They are remaining at the Irons Estate."

"Thank goodness for large mercies." She shook her head. "Where did it happen?"

"In the stand of trees just north of the Irons estate."

"I would not want to be on his security staff right now." Integra said with a shudder. "His temper can be ugly. And to disturb one of his fox hunts with violence…."She shook her head.

"Indeed Sir Integra." Thomas nodded. Sir Irons was well known to be a very traditional gentleman. There were some things of the culture that verged on sacrosanct for him. High tea, the respect to royalty, a good brandy and cigar, and the fox hunt.

"Dear God help those who disturbed one of his fox hunts. It matters not if it has been planned for weeks or put together on the fly. The fox hunt is an institution with him and his family." Integra remembered when she was younger she had always received invitations to them. She had always declined them in favor of study or work for Hellsing. "I never noticed how unbalanced my life had become."

"Pardon me?" Thomas asked confused.

"My life, as it was in the past. I was always so wrapped up in Hellsing I left no time for anything else. I do not remember when the invitations to the Irons fox hunts stopped." She said with a frown. "It would seem that the Countess Ashton does not have that problem though."

"To be frank, Sir Integra to a degree she does." At Integra's raised eyebrow he continued. "Yes she does the parties and those social things that are expected or required of her. But then after them she works to 'catch up' on the work she feels she neglected. Yes she does enjoy a few of the events, but she has others around her that help to keep her from completely losing herself in her work."

"Thomas, I want to add a new duty to your others." Integra said thoughtfully.

"What would that be Ma'am?"

"If I become too engrossed in work, I want you to tell me. In the past I think people were not willing to approach me." She tilted her head to one side a bit. "I fostered that I know. I need to know that you will not be afraid to tell me such things in the future."

"As My Lady wishes." Thomas said with a bow. "May I freshen your tea?"

"Yes, please do." Integra said as she found her place in the book and continued to read.

* * *

"Well Pip what do you think of Deep?" Blaze asked over a meal of melons, bread and coffee. She and her niece had accomplished two more names on the list of targets. Blaze was happy the girl was learning so quickly she would make a good leader of the tribe.

"I think I understand you a bit more." Pip said as he took a bit of bread. "This is where you grew up eh?"

"To a degree yes; this was my second home." Blaze said as she watched Amun and her niece together with a smile. "I do not think he will be so upset with the replacement for me." She said then sipped at her coffee. "I know he will appreciate her for herself, he will not confuse us. That is very important to me."

"So Ange, what about your first home? Was it like this as well?" Pip asked fishing for more clues on his mysterious friend.

"No Pip." Blaze laughed. "They could not be more different." She shook her head. "My first home, my Mother land… it is a harsh land like here but there it is mountains, dark and old forests that test the people. There was bitter cold in the winters that would seem to last forever to a child." She smiled looking off into the distance. "The Forest of the Demon, I miss it." She whispered.

"Zsophia! My aunt, come and see!" The younger Zsophia called out with a waved hand.

"Of course!" Blaze waved back and stood. As she walked over Pip watched her.

_You speak like it was a million years ago girl. What made you leave home and come so far away?

* * *

  
_

"Vic, I am curious about something." Walter said as they stood on the roof of a small warehouse. They always used their Hellsing calls when off estate and either hunting or working, it was a matter of safety.

"What is it Angel?" She did not look away from the area where Alucard was feeding.

"Anderson is not even in the city, why will you not go out on your own to feed?" Walter asked gently.

"It is like I explained to Boss. I just can't yet; in all my life I had never felt so helpless except for him. Even Alucard offered me a choice in whether or not I became what I am now; for as much of a choice it was, live as undead or die. When I was a kid and I saw my parents killed in front of me, I hurt at least one of the men. When I was on the force, I had trained; I always knew I could handle things. The first time I saw Alucard, I shot him."

"Did you?" Walter chuckled. "I never knew that."

"Yes I did. I saw right away that shooting him would be useless, I had to get away to think, someplace safe. So I went to that church." Seras shook her head. "That did not work out so well." Seras looked away from the area she had been staring at so intently. "Then there was that night. I was so new, I had been doing well. Master Alucard was pleased with me during that battle; I could feel his approval." She smiled. "I was beginning to feel like a Midian. I was about to taste blood on the field of battle. I was hungry and it just seemed so right." She whispered. "Then there was the pain." Seras put her hand to her throat.

_The scar he gave you, the one that you still wear My No-Life-Queen._ Alucard growled to himself. He had finished feeding and was returning to them. He heard what she was saying and he stopped. Now he listened.

"The horrible pain, I was helpless." Seras continued unaware of Alucard. "Then I saw it was a priest looking at me with such hate. It was like one of the fathers from the orphanage I had been raised in was looking at me with such loathing." Seras closed her eyes a look of pain crossed her face. "Then they were fighting, and it looked like Alucard was dead. I was trying to escape, but I was so weak. Then the words in blood appeared. It was all just too much. I could not do it. Two worlds collided in my mind, in my heart. I could not please either world. I realized I was the fallen, the words we spoke, 'into eternal damnation.' I realized that was me."

Alucard blinked. It was something he took for granted. It amused him in truth, after all he could not die and that was his eternal damnation to be at the mercy of the family von Helsing. But for him there had been redemption of a sort. He was free of them.

"Oh Seras." Walter watched her, she looked so forlorn then. She looked so lost it broke his heart and Alucard's. "You were so new to this world; you were one of 'the innocent masses' we proclaim to protect." He whispered. "I had been a part of this world for nearly as long as I remember. Integra was born into it. Alucard, well he is Alucard." Walter shook his head. "I do not think any of us thought of it. It was as if we expected that when you became Midian you had all the knowledge automatically put in your mind and heart."

_I had not thought on it. It was true. I was a warrior who hated God when I became what I am. She was innocent in so many ways._ Alucard thought.

"It's ok, I understand all of that and I have learned, and I do accept and even like who and what I am now. I have a purpose now, a real one that I can really see and believe in." She smiled at Walter and reminded him of the 'Police Girl' he remembered. "That night, I had just stopped a thief, I fed from him. He was one of the ones that we can kill. He was a predator, he preyed on those who could least defend themselves. He was escalating, he nearly killed that couple. I had called an ambulance for them and I went hunting. I hunted the bastard down. He confessed what he was; he said he would not change. So I fed on him until he died. All of him was swirling in my mind. I never sensed Anderson was near. I was so focused on that …. Pissant. I was somewhat … almost drunk from the kill." Seras sighed.

Alucard could not help but be amused at her calling the man a pissant, he smirked from his shadow.

"My mind was already in such a muddle when Anderson grabbed me. Then it was as if I was back then, the first time he and I met." She gave a small mirthless laugh. "He had me by the throat again. I tried to fight but I was so confused, so scared, so powerless. This time He was not there to save me. Anderson cannot kill Alucard, but Anderson can kill me. He was acting so strangely as well. He kissed me then bit my lip. Then he was shredding my clothing; I thought he was going to rape me." Alucard growled from his shadow. Now Walter was aware of him. Seras was caught in her memory. "I did the only other thing I could think of to do. I called Alucard. I do not remember anything after that until I was back at Hellsing." She shrugged.

_Yes My Dark Rose you did call on me. I was so surprised. It was the first time since I had been back. Perhaps I will offer Anderson some small mercy for… No, _The sight of Seras hanging and bleeding out her life's blood flashed before Alucard's eyes. _No mercy for him._

"It must have been hell for you." Walter said. He could see she was trying to be so strong. "You had become so much stronger." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You are even stronger now."

_Yes she is, we will make her even stronger. Perhaps it would be for the best if she were there to help destroy her Whipping boy. She first needs to see him as the toy he is again._

"The worst part is I should have been able to get away, turned to mist, something." She shook her head.

"There are some things and people that unless you deal with them they will haunt you. You never had a chance to really deal with the first attack he had made on you. We were all wrapped up in things and frankly took you for granted; I had assumed Alucard would do something. I know he would do something now. We are all different now, in some ways so very different now." Walter shook his head. "Seras, you must do something. I do not know what, but you must do something to get past this. It is not healthy for you to hunt only when Alucard or I can be with you. In a way you are allowing Anderson to control you. He dictates your movements. If you do not get past this what happens when you must confront him and there are lives at risk? What if he had the Spawn?"

"No." Seras whispered as her head turned quickly to look at Walter. The thought of the Spawn at the mercy of Anderson angered her. She growled. "I would rip him to pieces. He may be able to regenerate but it would take him some time to do so." She hissed.

_What the devil made him come up with that? I have not spoken to him on Anderson's threat._ Now Alucard was confused. He was however glad to see her thinking on killing the Judas Priest rather than just fearing him.

"Things like this can take time and there are steps that we must take." Walter smiled. It was a low blow using the Spawn. There was no reason for Anderson to go after them. They were just children. He knew it would be enough to anger Seras, he was right. "So will you begin to really allow things to heal now? Will you begin to take back your life?"

"Yes I will." Seras said resolutely.

* * *

They waited again. They waited in silence, dark and still. These were both their friends and enemies. They were the tools that they and their quarry used. This one, he was the most dangerous one they had gone after. Blaze looked at her niece and hoped she had not made a mistake in not bringing Amun. _It matters not. The decision has been made. We will do this and be victorious._ She told herself.

_My aunt worries. I will do well I promise. There are only two more after this one. This one is the hardest one I think. I will focus and we will once again be victorious._ She swore to herself. Still they waited. The younger Zsophia closed her eyes and gently reached out with her senses just as she had been taught. Her head snapped up and she looked behind her Aunt just in time to see the Ancient Vampire appearing behind her. "No!" She yelled as she leapt from her spot, at the one who would attempt to kill her aunt.

* * *

Alucard sat at a table in an outdoor café. He mulled over what Seras had said to Walter idling stirring the coffee he paid for but would never drink. She had confided much the same to their Master as well he was sure. "Women keep each other's secrets too well I think at times." He shook his head. He stretched and looked across the street. _Ah Lady Irons, enjoying the opera I see._ It was a benefit of being Midian. He could hear the opera and not be crowded in the theater with too many woman wearing far too much perfume and perfumed things. _ No Sir Irons? Odd, must be something going on. All of the lads are back in school._ He watched her car pull away; he saw another pull away from the curb on his side of the street. Alucard knew he had seen no one enter the car with in the past five minutes. He arched an eyebrow. _Perhaps I am paranoid. But then I lived as long as I have being so._ Alucard stood and walked out onto the sidewalk. He turned down a dark alley and became mist to follow the car that contained Lady Irons.

"James? Why are you driving thus?" Lady Irons asked from the back of her car. She received no answer. "James?" She asked again her voice sharper. "Oh very well." She said sounding annoyed. She reached into her purse and pulled out her compact and began to mutter about her hair. "Where is my comb?" She asked irritably. She found her cell phone instead. She knew something was very wrong and thought of one chance. There was a number her grandsons had told her of. They had insisted on programming it into her phone. She dialed 6 and left the phone open. "Well I never! Anne will be in trouble, giving me a purse with torn lining!" She groused and pulled out her comb. "I hope my husband has a very pleasant surprise waiting for me to go to this trouble."

"Sir Walter! A distress beacon came in but it is neither the Spawn nor the Irons lads." A runner came bursting into his office.

"Contact all four lads at once." Walter ordered. _"Alucard! There is trouble."_

_"I guessed as much. It would appear there is an attempted kidnapping of Lady Irons under way. What are my orders O Head of Hellsing?"_

_"Save her. Her safe return is the most important. Then we will tend things."_ Walter thought his order to Alucard. It was odd and Walter assumed it was not too dangerous for Alucard to be mocking him. "Jeff, please make sure all of the Irons clan at that school are accounted for."

"Yes sir!" He nodded and ran off.

"Walter what is going on?" Seras asked as she ran through his south wall.

"There is a sure attempt at kidnapping of Lady Irons. Anything else is unknown just now. We need to wait. Seras will you please go and check on the Spawn and Derrick and Freddy personally?" He looked a plea at her.

"I'm on my way. If you need me then call, otherwise until we know better I will stay with the lads." She nodded then left.

"Thank you Seras." Walter breathed. He picked up his com. "Doc, go to my lady's room and see to it she is sleeping and undisturbed."

"I understand Angel, I am on my way." Doc grabbed his kit. Everything had to be done as if she was here. He knew if he was actually needed he would be called. Doc just wondered what had Walter in such a tizz.

Alucard went ahead of the car and materialized. _"Lady Irons if you would be so kind as to close your eyes and duck down. I am here to rescue you."_ He thought quickly to the aged woman in the car. If anything were to upset her unduly it would not be good. This was an important friend of His Master.

_"I have."_ She did not even know if the voice in her head was real. It sounded comforting and strong. It seemed a good thing to do as it said so she did. She never saw as the world turned shades of red. She never saw the tunnel they were suddenly driving in or the odd lifeless looking people who walked on either side of the car.

"What the bloody hell?" The driver said and began to swerve. He was trying to avoid the people suddenly on the road. Then there he was. Dressed all in red with hair like the darkest void of Deepest space writhing around his all too pale face, his eyes glowing like the pits of Hell. The driver hit the accelerator and drove through the pale devil dressed in red. In his rear view mirror he saw the man he hit just turn and look at the car. He felt a sudden terror grip him when he looked forward, one man reached out to the car. It was a man he had worked with, a man that he knew fell prey to the vampire Alucard. "Dear God! Save me!" He screamed and stopped the car.

_Dear Lord, deliver me into safety._ Lady Irons prayed over and over. As the driver began to swerve she put herself down onto the floor. She remembered her husband telling her to do that once. It seemed a lifetime ago when they were young and first married. She felt the car slow and stop. She wanted so much to flee.

_"Please remain in the car for your own safety my Lady."_ That same voice said. It sounded like exotic velvet to her.

The men in the car behind the Irons limousine watched as their partner began to swerve. They saw him stop the car suddenly. They slowed seeing the tall silhouette in the road way. They gasped. This was supposed to be a quick snatch job. The old woman was an easy mark. They were not supposed to be confronted by him, not by Alucard. They slowed and began to back away.

Alucard turned his head and looked at the retreating car. "Do not worry gentlemen. I am not after you. Not yet at least." He turned his attention to the man who was running down the 'tunnel' Alucard smirked. There were so many things he could do. His orders were to see to Lady Irons safety. Alucard pulled his Cassul and simply shot the man he did not deserve the Jackal. He then walked to the car. "Lady Irons, you are safe now. May I help you out of your car?"

"Lord Alucard?" Lady Irons looked up at him surprised. "How did you know I was in trouble?" She asked sitting up.

"I was enjoying the café across the street from where you were at the opera. I saw a car following yours. I hope it was a good performance you enjoyed at the opera. I understand the show can be exciting." He smiled at her from behind his shades and offered her his hand.

"Well as good a show as it was I find the ride home to be more exciting." She smiled at him and took his hand exiting the car. "I thank you for rescuing me. Now how am I to get home? Order a car?" She looked at him curiously.

"Well Lady Irons if you would be so kind as to gather your purse and then take my arm I will see you home." He smiled as she looked a question at him. She saw no other car, shook her head and did as she was asked. "Have you had luck with the tailor My Lady Seras recommended to you?"

"Indeed I have." She smiled at him. He was so casual, as if this was a simple meeting in the park; it was a comfort to her. "We could call a car; I have no idea how else I am to get home."

"Ah ha that Lady Irons is my secret." Alucard said in a gentlemanly manner. "Please take my arm and again please close your eyes. We will just walk ahead." He offered her his arm. "If I did not see you safely home myself My Lady Seras would have a go at me tonight and once the Countess woke she would have a go at me again. Please?"

"Well I will to spare you that." Lady Irons laughed, then smiled, took his arm and closed her eyes. "Please tell me how Countess Zsophia is fairing?" Lady Irons said as she began to walk with Lord Alucard. She felt rather silly walking down a dark and deserted road with her eyes closed.

"She still rests. We believe that she had worked herself far, far too hard and therefore everything else would of course be made worse." Alucard spoke in part to distract her from the sensation of walking through the void; another reason was to lay the foundation so they would have another supporter to get His Master to delegate more. "We hope to convince her to delegate more when she is back to work so as to not tire herself so much again. Perhaps she would enjoy more social outings with Sir Walter and the S… Lords Ashton."

"Well I know I will be happy to help and I am sure my husband will as well." Lady Irons said then felt that odd sensation one did when in an elevator moved, but is seemed to go from her front to her back rather then up or down. "I know the lads were so brave the other day." She gasped.

"All will be well Lady Irons I promise. I know it is a disconcerting feeling it will pass soon then you will be home." Alucard said trying to assure her. "Yes Sir Walter told me of their adventure. Thank you for taking such good care of them, they are as dear to My Lady and I as they are to their parents I think." Alucard said to keep conversation going. He took a chance and moved them even quicker.

"That is a very odd sensation indeed." She gasped then felt the cool night air. "Well they are lucky to be so well loved with their Lady Mother ill just now."

"Lady Irons, I have delivered you home." Alucard said calmly.

"My word! We are on my front porch." She said startled as she opened her eyes. "How…."

"I bid you a good evening." Alucard said and bowed. "We will see your car delivered to you once evidence has been collected from it."

"Thank you Lord Alucard, have a good evening. Tell Lady Seras we should get together sometime soon."

"I will at that." Alucard smiled over his shoulder and walked into the night.

"Emily? I did not hear the car… Dear what has happened?" Sir Irons said opening the door and hurrying to her side. She seemed to him to be pale and shaken.

"It is quite a tale. One best relayed over brandy I think."

* * *

This was insane. It was not anywhere near the plan they had so carefully constructed. Blaze cursed herself for not being more careful. He had gotten the drop on her and wounded her. If her niece had not sensed him and attacked when she did Blaze did not like her chances. She and her niece had their hands more than full now. There was blood everywhere and this time more of it was theirs.

"You foolish mortals! I am invincible!" He hissed at them.

"I only know of one who is true immortal, you are not he." Blaze taunted back. "You are tough but killable. We will end you this night." She hissed back drawing his attention as the Younger one sent chains of energy to bind this truly ancient vampire. Blaze charged at him and thrust two more daggers into his chest. These were silver and treated with a recipe used in the mummification process. It would draw out his blood and begin to dry his flesh and make him more vulnerable. She leapt off him just as he broke the chains that bound him. She was fast but he was faster.

He had hold of her ankle. Blaze barely had the time she needed to brace for impact with the marble floor. It left her dizzy, confused and bleeding profusely. "Offer your blood to me and I will make your death painless you green eyed bitch." He spat at Blaze. He was over her and she felt the daggers enter her body.

"Go to the underworld where your soul may be feasted on by she whose job and pleasure it is to do so." Blaze barely managed to get out as her niece seemed to fly to the ancient one she quickly wrapped a piece of fine wire around his neck. Looking on the wire Blaze thought on Walter, she thought on all of those she missed. Then she opened her eyes unaware she had closed them. Death was in the room and walking towards her. She saw as the ancient vampire thrashed to unseat her niece. Doing so only proved to be stupid as he was quickly decapitated.

"My Aunt!" The young woman called out and ran to her.

"I will be fine." Blaze assured her. She knew her injuries were bad, they had to be for death to show himself here and now. _I will not give myself to death. I will fight it. _ Blaze knew that to give into the pain and the fear would surely bring Alucard here and that would be bad. "Go on and hurry before he has the chance to try to resurrect himself." The Girl nodded and Blaze moved until she leaned against a column. She watched carefully to be sure the ritual was done right. _I was cocky, I allowed my mind to be elsewhere for a moment. I almost got us both killed. Lord Death, take him this time and not me. I feed you regularly. I feed you ones powerful and currently ones who are ancient who have escaped you even longer than I.

* * *

  
_

Alucard arrived back at the estate. "Any word on other attempts?" He asked Walter who was standing behind his desk.

"None. Seras is at the school just in case. How is Lady Irons?"

"She is charming as ever and quite resilient." Alucard smiled. "She wants me to tell Seras they must get together soon. She even managed to try to pump me for information on Zsophia." He laughed.

"That is classic Emily Irons." Walter laughed and shook his head. "Well what can you tell me of the attack?"

"It was well planned. They did not expect any resistance. I have the plate number of the follow car. I went back to the opera house and found James, their usual driver bruised, drugged, stripped of his uniform but basically unharmed. I took him to hospital." He shrugged.

"Good. Thank you for seeing the man to hospital. We gave the GPS location of the car to The Yard. They are picking it up. I am very glad our fences with them have been well mended." Walter sighed.

"Indeed. There is a car pulling up?" Alucard blinked. Walter shrugged. Both men went to the balcony where they would over look the foyer and see who had arrived.

When the door was opened Sir Irons walked in and looked up to the men on the floor above him. "Lord Alucard, thank you for the life of my dearest Emily, I am in your debt."

Alucard looked at Sir Irons and walked down the stair with Walter. "She is well after the walk we took? I was a shade concerned Sir Irons." Alucard said reaching Sir Irons. "I had her close her eyes but it can still be upsetting to mortals. Lady Irons is quite resilient."

"She is fine. I do not know what prompted you to follow her car, but again thank you Lord Alucard." For the first time in a long time Sir Irons showed his years. "I could not live without her now. She is the rock and heart of our family. I am truly in your debt." He said sincerely.

"I am just glad it all worked out for the best. There is no debt Sir Irons." Alucard shook his head as he shook the Knights outstretched hand. At his look of shock Alucard smiled and explained. "The families are allied. The lives and safety of you and yours is precious to us. There is no debt. I know that the Countess Ashton would tell you the same."

"Indeed she would Sir Irons." Walter agreed. "We are old friends as well. Lady Emily is dear to you and therefore dear to me as well. The Lords Ashton, my sons are close friends with your Derrick and Freddy. Right now Seras is at the school covertly to be sure nothing happens to them." Walter smiled. "We are at the stage of deciding whether to hand this to the Yard or pursue this situation ourselves. Do you have a preference? If we handle this there will be no public record and they will be completely dealt with." Walter said calmly.

"I see." Sir Irons said. The meaning of Walter's words was not lost on him.

"I will happily see to their end myself. If it pleases you I can bring one or more back for you to 'question' Sir Irons." Alucard said equally as calmly. "I await your order Sir Irons. I have seen the other men involved the ones in the chase car. They saw me and felt fear. I did not tend to them at that point so as to insure the safety of your Lady. On your word I will go and tend those who threatened the life and safety of your Lady wife."

_Dear God he means it._ Sir Irons blinked again as he thought. _Right now I have the opportunity to wield Alucard as a weapon against those who did this. He is offering to do my bidding; this would not be a Hellsing matter. It is personal._ Irons suddenly realized the great power that must tempt the Countess daily. He better understood the pressures on Integra when she was a child and in control of Alucard. Sir Irons was not sure what he would say next. His thoughts were all over the place. With the Yard, his case would just be another one. He somehow knew that here his case would be priority number one. He was strong in so many areas. He remembered what he had said to Alucard the night of the Bridge Opening. "Against her I choose to be defenseless." He whispered.

"Then your Lady wife must be defended at all costs." Alucard said with no emotion to be seen or heard, he felt much emotion though.

"We are all men in love here." Walter said. "When it comes to the women we love there is no law or rule that applies beyond their lives, their safety, and their happiness." He swallowed realizing he meant it. "Sir Irons let us do this for you. Your hands stay clean. As a member of the Round Table and a family friend…"

"Do it." Irons said simply. "Please deal with those bastards in any way you see fit Lord Alucard." Irons said strongly. He had made up his mind. Walter had trusted him with his sons after the attack. Regardless of what Alucard said about alliances, Alucard was not bound to follow and then rescue Emily. He chose to do so and Irons knew it. "I do ask this of you Lord Alucard and of you too Sir Dornez. Those bastard's lives, and punishment are in your capable hands." He knew the meaning of his decision, the meaning of his words. He was putting his family before conventional law. Sir Irons would not shirk the responsibility of this decision even in his own mind. Walter was right when it came to family there was a higher law in Irons mind. It was one reason he used a formal request and why he said Lord Alucard. Sir Irons also thought Alucard deserved to be called with a title, he was deserving of the honorific.

"As you wish Sir Irons, it shall be swiftly done." Both Alucard and Walter said in unison and bowed to the knight. They all knew that Irons words freed them to do their pleasure.

"We will give you any pertinent information we collect." Walter assured him. "With this attack, I wonder if perhaps the attack at the fox hunt, the one My Lads disrupted may not have been meant for her."

"I had thought of that as well. The latter one was meant for your sons we know. But they may have saved her life when their horses trampled the other one." Irons nodded. "I had been wondering why you had not turned up much information. Perhaps this explains it."

Alucard's head snapped up and he turned and looked off in another direction. _/Little One!/_ He called out mentally in something of a panic.

_/I am wounded but will be fine My Dragon. There is no need to stain the sands for generations with the blood of the tribe./_

_/Are you sure?/_ He reached out to her. He could feel her life's blood leaving her body. _/Those are no minor wounds you have suffered./_

_/No they are not but I will heal from them. I am fine My Dragon, My Prince, Vlad. I swear it on the heads of my sons. I will be fine. Please tell Walter nothing of this. He would worry far too much. Now forgive me, I must do this./_ Blaze then closed down further the communications between her and Alucard. Her mind was not completely closed but it would be harder to know what was going on.

_/As you wish My Little One./_ He thought back somewhat morosely. He was worried but must not show it. Killing those who tried to harm Lady Irons would help him now he knew. He turned back to Walter and Sir Irons. "Forgive me, a minor distraction."

"Was it Zsophia?" Walter asked now beginning to worry.

"The Countess is resting comfortably Walter." He smiled and sent out a thought to quickly search. "I do believe I have a good line on the men who were so stupid tonight." He said in all honesty to Walter and Sir Irons. "We can recall Seras, there is no way any are going near that school currently. Sir Irons is there anything else?"

"No Lord Alucard, this is fine. I need to get back to My Lady; she was in the bath when I left. I have just enough time to get back before she gets out." Sir Irons smiled. He gave an abbreviated bow to Walter and Alucard. "Sir Walter I am sure your Lady will be well soon and then you can deal with Emily. She is looking forward to 'helping' with the wedding." Sir Irons warned with a smile as he left.

Walter shook his head and laughed. "Well she will keep Zsophia quite busy, likely Seras and Jolene will be happy to have a hand in things as well. Planning a wedding does odd things to women. Alucard is My Love really fine?"

"She is fine." Alucard nodded. "Let us go and avenge the fear that Lady Irons felt shall we?"

"Indeed we will." Walter nodded and sent out a thought to Seras. "We need to wait a moment though for Seras to join us."

"She is something worth waiting for." Alucard smiled.

* * *

"My Aunt all is dealt with. He will not be coming back." She was worried. Her aunt did not look good. There was so much blood and she was fairly certain a goodly portion was indeed her aunt's.

"Help me up so we may go back to the tribe. Then you will go and get Serana. Do you understand?" Blaze asked holding her hand out to her niece. She had removed the daggers she knew they were poisoned, to leave them in would staunch the blood flow, but then there would be more poison in her body to fight. Death still hovered in the room.

"Yes Aunt I will." She took the hand of her aunt, teacher, mentor, partner and friend. The young warrior learned much from that fight. One thing was that plans are important, but they do not always work. Of more importance she learned that even legends bled, broke and could die. "We go now." The younger Zsophia said entering the shadow path to the tribe. She knew that the rest of the list, the final two would be dealt with by her and her new partner Amun. She was ready now.

Into the shadows Blaze was fine, she barely saw the tent she had called home for a portion of her life. She did not feel the cushions that she was laid on. She did not hear the gasps of horror when it was discovered the two wounds of daggers that had pierced her chest and mid section. It was mercy that she passed out, it kept her from the pain of those wounds. It was dreams of home that kept her company. Memories bittersweet that flowed through her mind as she slept and was healed as much as she could be. The first face she saw was that of her sleeping niece who lay next to her. Zsophia smiled and sat up gingerly. She looked at a frowning Amun.

"It was too close Zoa. Your mind is not here. It is back home." Amun said sadly.

"Yes Amun my mind is home. She is ready. I think she learned the most important lesson last night. We are mortal, we are powerful but we can die." Zsophia said quietly. "I will rest here a few more days then I will go home." She looked sadly at Amun. "Do you hate me?"

"No Zoa, I never could. I know that part of you is still tribe and always will be. I know you have a loyalty to us that no one can sever. I also realize you belong back in that cold and wet London. You have said you have a war there to fight and I believe you. If our war ends first I will send healers and men to aid you. I think it just may." He looked sadly at his former partner. "Now rest. So says the Leader of You Tribe." He smiled.

"I hear and obey." Blaze laughed softly. She lay back down and drifted off into sleep, into a familiar dream.

/You sought to …. My God! I **never** would commit such a **sin** against My Lord and Husband! You will die as the traitorous **dogs** you are!/ They swore that all of their knowledge was that he was dead. They were pleading for their lives and they knew it. /I will see My husband remove your heads, or **worse**!/ Her voice was cold, fierce, wicked and verging on mad. She growled at the men surrounding her.

/**We** will **not** die like that and you will **not** remain quiet without help Princess. Allow **us** to help **you**./ They pushed her over the edge.

/I **curse** you!/ She screamed as she fell. /You Traitors and **Cowards** I **curse** you **and** your whole families someday there **will** be **vengeance** on **all** of you for this!/ The wind was cold. It seemed forever to the bottom.

/Dragon!/ She screamed into the night.

Alucard ran. He ran not as if his life depended on it, he ran because hers did. The Judas Priest had her in his clutches now. His wards to keep Alucard from simply going to her, using the shadows or turn to mist to go faster papered the walls held there by his bayonets. So Alucard ran as a human man would. He felt a desperation he had not known in centuries. "NO!" He yelled as he saw blood seeping out from beneath the door ahead of him.

"Alucard… where are you?" Her voice asked weakly from behind the door.

"Ye are too late Red Devil. I have her and she is mine to do with as I please."

"No you may not have her! She is MINE!" Alucard yelled.

/Dragon!/

Then he was awake. Alucard's head shot up as he sat alone in his chair. He had fallen asleep sated by the carnage caused as he, Seras and Walter avenged the attack on Lady Irons. Alucard could swear he heard her voice calling to him. He stopped and listened but heard nothing more. "Another dream. Anderson you will pay." Alucard was troubled, Midians did not dream.


	36. Homecoming

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Homecoming

* * *

Walter smiled as he woke that night. He knew His lady was due back any time now. One day two at the most and she would be back home, back in his arms where she belonged. He would as she said 'put the ring where it belonged.' He smiled going about his duties. More than a few asked if this meant there had been a positive change in the countess. All knew that he slept in her apartment now. "Yes she seems improved." He would say trying to contain his joy.

"Walter you are slipping badly." Alucard chided him from the ceiling of Walter's office. He was in a foul mood for a few reasons. For one he had that dream yet again. No matter how far or fast he ran he could never touch the door handle, and her voice so weak kept calling to him, this time she called him Dragon. "You keep this up and people are going to expect her to walk out of that room. I would have thought you would want to keep her in that room for a bit after she returns." Alucard taunted him.

"That is a splendid idea Alucard." Walter said not willing to be so easily baited by his friend. "We may as you and Seras will be …. Shall I say out of communications in a few nights."

"I think we will be." Alucard shook his head and growled. "I do not know what to do now." He hovered down and sat in a chair opposite Walter. "Walter she is driving me insane! We are so close but her thing with sex!" He said irked and shook his head, pausing when the door opened. He did not pause fast enough.

"Oh pardon me." Jeff said red in the face as he backed out and closed the door.

"Why are these mortals so embarrassed when it comes to sex? He is bright red after hearing the word! You were not like that even when you were mortal!"Alucard groused.

"Alucard, the majority of my education, sexual and otherwise happened under your tutelage. Not your typical British education." Walter smirked pointing to Alucard with a pen as he leaned on his desk. "I know you and Seras are very close now."

"Yes we are. We have slept in the same bed; we have shared one another's blood, what else could she need?" Alucard sighed exasperated.

"I do not know for sure." Walter worked hard not to laugh. In some ways this was so unlike Alucard. Usually Alucard simply took whatever or whomever he wanted. "It would seem we are in the same boat old friend. Walter shook his head.

"Indeed it does." Alucard shook his head still frustrated. "What the bloody hell am I going to do? When the blood moon comes she will be irresistible to me. Odds are good I will not be able to stop myself."

"Alucard…." Walter thought a moment and reflected on what he and Seras had spoken on the night Lady Irons had been attacked. "She does not fear you…" Walter began to connect things.

"What is it Walter? What have you realized?" Alucard asked with raised eyebrow.

"You will hate to hear this but I think it has to do with the second attack by Anderson." Alucard growled. "She said she was afraid he was going to rape her." Walter sat back. "That combined with…. Think on it, she is the age she is and still a virgin. She was planning much like my Lady to wait for her husband." He shook his head in disbelief that it was so simple to realize.

"Bloody great! She and I cannot marry." Alucard growled adding this to his growing list of sins committed by the Judas Priest.

"Alucard for Midians mating is our marriage. Have you gone to her and explained this? Or does this fall under the things we expect her to know for no good reason?" Walter asked.

"I do not believe I have spoken to her on this. But she knows that we are meant for one another. It is bloody obvious we want one another. I am hers and she is mine. Any other male who touches her will die. And yes that does include the Damned Judas Priest. I will see just how often he can regenerate." Alucard snarled the last two sentences.

"Well I do hope you include others in this fun game." Walter smirked in a vicious way. "I am sure My Lady will want a piece of him and I know I do."

"Of course, I would not dream of keeping you out of it." Alucard promised. _Especially when I tell you of his threat to the Spawn._

"Good for now, go find Seras and explain things to her. Tell her of the seriousness of True Mating amongst our kind. It just may make all the difference." Walter smiled. He was amused that he was giving Alucard advice on women of all things.

"Wipe that cheeky smile off your face and tell me if there is anything else I should do?" Alucard snorted.

"A rose and a ring? She seems the type to like roses. You call her your dark rose. We know My Lady prefers something more exotic…. Makes me think, I should likely be ordering some flowers myself."

"So go and buy roses and a ring?" Alucard looked at Walter as if he was joking.

"Why buy roses when we have a garden full of them. Take her there where you may have privacy. The ring is likely unnecessary just now. Tell Natty you and Lady Seras will be there and want privacy. The whole of Hellsing would not be able to disturb you without going through her and facing her considerable wrath."

"You have a point." Alucard said as he stood up. He nodded and went to the door and opened it. Walking through he looked back at Walter. "If this blows up in my face I will make you suffer like I never have before." Then he turned and went.

"I am quite sure you will Alucard, I am quite sure you will." Walter shook his head and called Jeff in to go over the business for the night.

* * *

Alucard paced the halls of the Estate on the ceiling. It disturbed the staff some but they were accustomed to his odd ways. They knew if he was doing this it was best to just leave him be, if they said 'pardon me' he would move so they did not collide. Finally he went to the Head of the estate staff, the formidable woman called Natty. Alucard walked into the kitchen as that was where she was usually found. "Pardon me Natty?" He began.

"Lord Alucard kindly put your feet on the floor and not the ceiling when you are in my kitchen." She said kindly but with an authority that would not be questioned.

"Of course. Pardon me I have been in thought." He explained righting himself.

"I expected as much with all the reports of your walking on the ceilings. I do thank you for being courteous to the staff and giving them the right of way as they go about their duties and thank you for not tracking mud on the ceilings. Now how my I help you Lord Alucard?" She smiled at him.

Alucard was always amazed by the ease with which she accepted Midian ways. "I was planning on taking Lady Seras on a walk through the roses. I should like for us to have privacy. I have something of importance to discuss with her."

"Say no more Lord Alucard." Natty smiled in a motherly fashion. She knew he, Sir Walter and Lady Seras had saved her Countess from the treacherous Marie. She was grateful for it. "Give me mmmm ten minutes and I can guarantee it will be deserted. Would you like some candles or anything set out for you?"

"No. No thank you. Natty the privacy alone is what we need."

"I see. Lord Alucard, forgive me my prying but is this romantic discussion?" Natty asked with a smile.

"Yes, I guess it is." He said with cocked eyebrow.

"Lord Alucard, please allow me to put out a few things for you two? It has been perhaps a while since you were how shall I say courting?"

"Several centuries." Alucard agreed.

"I thought as much." Natty nodded. "You know where the lover's seat is in the center of the roses?"

"Yes I do." He nodded looking confused.

"Bring her there to talk in fifteen minutes?" She smiled at him quickly running through her mind the few things that should be done.

"As you wish." Alucard said suspicious. "All we need is privacy. This is no grand seduction or anything."

"I understand. It is just a few things that she will appreciate. Please trust me to do this as I trust you to protect our Countess and Little Lords." That stopped Alucard cold as she knew it would.

"Thank you for your aid Natty." He said then went out of the kitchen wondering what he had started. "So help me Walter if this blows up in my face…" He growled softly walking down the halls trying to find Seras.

* * *

/You sought to …. My God! I **never** would commit such a **sin** against My Lord and Husband! You will die as the traitorous **dogs** you are!/ They swore that all of their knowledge was that he was dead. They were pleading for their lives and they knew it. /I will see My husband remove your head, or **worse**!/ Her voice was cold, fierce, wicked and verging on mad. She growled at the men surrounding her.

/**We** will **not** die like **that** and you will **not** remain **quiet** without **help** Princess. Allow **us** to help **you**./ They pushed her over the edge.

/I **curse** you! You Traitors and **Cowards** I **curse** you **and** your whole families **someday** there **will** be **vengeance** on **all** of you for this!/ The wind was cold. It seemed forever to the bottom.

* * *

"Thank you Natty." Walter said into the phone then hung it up with a chuckle. She had called him to inform him that he should avoid the rose garden. Walter had no clue what she had up her sleeve but he prayed it went well. If it did not he was sure to catch thirty shades of hell from Alucard and he was not sure his lady could protect him from it.

"Alucard what is it?" Seras asked as he walked into her office as the person for her last brief left. He looked odd.

"Seras will you please come and walk with me a moment. I have something I need to discuss with you." He said with his usual confidence.

"Alucard I have others to speak to." She said gesturing to her now empty outer office. "Where did they go?"

"They got called elsewhere." A try out secretary named Sara said.

"Ok…. That is odd." Seras shook her head and shrugged. "Well then yes I will walk with you now Alucard." She said and went out the door with him.

Walter waited until they were down the hall a bit before he walked into the outer office and looked at Sarah. "Well done my dear. You will not under any circumstance call her do you understand? If it is important refer them to me."

"Yes sir, Sir Walter." She stammered.

_She will not last a week._ Walter thought as he walked down the hall. _Bloody Hell we need to replace Marie!_ Walter walked quickly to Natty to see what she thought was the best course of action.

* * *

She had been traveling seemingly forever in the forest. This being the one that people called 'haunted', 'cursed', or 'the forest of the demon'. It made Blaze giggle to think of it like that, this was her home. These were the woods of her childhood. She had stopped to drink from the river. She was a day in. /I wonder how long it will take to get home. I wonder how much time I have before they begin to search here./ The water was cold and refreshing to drink and it helped to cool and slightly numb the still healing wounds. She could not be sure how long she had; it was time to move on.

Last time she walked through here she had been so young, terrified, desperate, and sorrowful. She had not however been alone, she was now. Then the wolves had been with her, helping her, sheltering her. Now she was acutely aware of being alone. Whenever she heard the sounds of wolves she smiled, she loved to hear them sing. Rejuvenated she continued on. This was an ancient forest, here you could be lost within thirty paces, when it was silent here, it was deafening. Nothing here had changed, nothing here ever did. All of the changes had been with her.

* * *

Seras sat stunned at her desk. The fairy lights and soft cushions around the center of the rose garden had been a surprise. The real shock was in what Alucard had said. "He wants to Mate me." She whispered. And looked at the rose he had given her. It had almost been comical watching him find the one he wanted. He was right though it was the bloodiest red rose she had ever seen. Its scent was heady. "It is like a marriage, but for Midians." She whispered again. She startled at the light knock on the door. "Yes?"

"It is I Seras, Walter. You wanted to speak to me?" He asked walking in. Walter saw her sitting behind her desk. "That is a lovely rose, a gift?"

"Uh huh. Alucard gave it to me." She said looking still in shock.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" He asked gently sitting down.

"Um, well I guess Alucard just kinda proposed to me I think." She said in an odd voice.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He talked about Midians and how we Mate. Not just the physical, sex part. That True Mating is different. It is like marriage but forever basically. He said he wanted me for his mate." She blinked looking at the rose. She looked up at Walter. "Is he serious? Or are we both nuts?"

"Well as to the relative sanity of any of us I will not comment. But as to his seriousness, yes Seras he is. You must realize, in the past whatever, whomever Alucard has wanted he has simply taken. He is different with you. He wants you passionately. I am sure you know that." Seras nodded. "He does not want you only to discard you. Midians Mate under the Blood Moon, Seras. There is one that will be here soon. Can you not feel it coming?"

"I know I have been feeling something. I thought I was losing my mind." She said then looked at the rose in her hand. "He said I did not have to answer him right away. But Walter I know my answer. I think I have always known it. I think it is why I fought so hard to be sure he respected me."

"Then yes Seras." Walter smiled. "I expect you do know your answer." He nodded to her. "You remember from the last Blood Moon the feelings you had, how the internal, primal nature came out in you?" She nodded at Walter. "Perhaps it is best if you went to him before the Blood Moon. During the Blood Moon the primal will come out in us all. I will see to it you are not disturbed. But I am not sure you want that to be your first experience with him." Seras blinked then nodded and blushed with the realization of what Walter was saying. "Good you understand. I need to go and tend a few things for my Lady's return." Walter said with a smile and left Seras to think.

* * *

The longer she went on the further into her past she traveled. She needed to do this. She needed to do this alone. She had not lied to anyone. If she had flat out let people know her plan they would have insisted she not do this, do this differently, "at least let someone go with you." She had sworn Pip, Amun and her niece to secrecy about her wounds. She had been honest. When she returned to England she would tell the all about it. She had to do this alone.

She retraced the steps that had so altered her life. Zsophia was on foot. She had to be for many reasons, some practical even. Horses from outside the woods did not like to go in. This was the way she left this was the way she would return.

Movement was ahead. She froze in a semi crouch, dagger in hand without a first much less a second thought. The creator of the movement came closer. Her eyes went huge she nearly dropped her jaw.

/It can't be./ She whispered. /Your markings they look like the old one. But he would be long dead./ The wolf approached her. She showed no fear, she had none; she and wolves liked one another. /Can you be him?/

The wolf sat in front of her and looked at her cocking his head as if to say /Well cub what do you think?/ He continued to favor her with that look until she laughed and shook her head.

/You must be! So did you know I was coming today? Or have you been waiting for my return all along?/ His cocked eye ridge made her laugh. /forgive me my arrogance. I do not know how or why you are here. I am glad for the company./ The wolf got up and began to walk. The woman followed. She felt as a child again. She caught up to the seemingly ancient wolf and put her hand on his shoulders. He did not seem to mind. She knew they would walk like this all the way to the village; all the way home. She cleaned her wounds as she could wanting to fight infection and to keep them healing. The damage these daggers did would heal so much slower than any other normal wound it was because of the magic and other modifications to the daggers she had been stabbed with. At night they slept close to one another under whatever cover they could find.

* * *

"What are you talking about? She said nothing to me or anyone here Pip!" Walter exploded over the phone.

"'ey Wires all I know is what she say." Pip was no more pleased than Walter. _Damn it girl you know better to just take off like zis._

"What did she say?" Walter promised himself he would strangle her this time. Alucard and Seras could see his concern and irritation. "That infuriating, frustrating, and aggravating, woman!" Walter exploded. Alucard agreed but smirked all the same.

"She said zat she was goin' home. She say she 'ad to hit a bakery. She had been acting strange her last two days here, twitchy." Pip shook his head as did Amun and the younger Zsophia. "She didn't tell you?"

"No." Seras confirmed. "Blokes face it she has something to do and wants some alone time. We are not going to find her without a better lead. We do what we can and wait. I hate it as well but what else is there to do?" Seras shook her head as Walter said good bye and hung up the phone. "Good thing that while she is supposed to be getting better we held off the announcement of her recovery."

* * *

Alucard sat in his 'throne' his feet up on the low table. He was contemplating what had and had not been said. All of her targets had been attended to. She had not been planning this action from the start. If she was she would have said she would be gone longer. _She said zat she was goin' home. She say she 'ad to hit a bakery._ Why did that sound so familiar to him? He should know this. _I could try sensing her. She might feel it. Where are you going?_

/Hi Uncle Alucard!/ The Spawn burst through the door.

/Well I did not expect to see you two so soon. Finally got your selves thrown out?/ He smirked.

/No./ They sighed. /We wish/ /then we could/ /stay here with everyone./ /Since mum's/ /whereabouts are unknown/ /we are/ /brought here./ /A safety precaution./ They ended in unison.

/A good one at that./ Alucard smiled. /Spawn, what is your mum's favorite bakery?/ They looked at him strangely.

/The one she/ /grew up in/ / in her home/ /village why?/ They looked at him curiously. Alucard wanted to beat his head into a wall.

/No special reason Spawn. I need time to think. Go horseback riding with your Father or something./

/Ok./ They went off to find Walter.

'_She said zat she was goin' home. She say she 'ad to hit a bakery'. She spelled it out clear as day. Of course others would not get it. If I hadn't asked the Spawn I may not have. So Lady you return to our village. You have been AWOL for three days. Travel time you would be in the woods by now. Finding you there could be a task. I have no need to do the task either. I know where you are going. I just need to give you time to get there. There is still five days till the Blood Moon I think. _Alucard thought hard. In the woods she would be safe. Of that he was fairly sure. There were no roads in to speak of. Some paths but that was all and most of those if you did not know them you would never find them. _She'll be on foot in the woods and won't have a guide. There are none. Any traveling men would not lead her in. They would watch her. Perhaps if they realized she was from a village…. But she will not advertise that. No there are too many gypsies in the area. She will want to stay well clear of them. _Alucard shook his head as he stood went to his small fridge and poured himself a goblet of blood.

_You have become so powerful yet even the word gypsy frightens you like you were still that small child. _He walked to the fire and swirled the blood in the glass. He would let it warm up. _Little One this is such a great risk for you. Why undertake this journey like this, alone?_ He pondered this and thought on his 'Little Master'. He thought about all he did know of her. Again he realized all he did not know of her. _Because this is the way it must be done for you. You must go in the same way you left. Three days in; in another two I'll go to the castle and wait for her. You were raised in the bakery._ Alucard smiled.

/No wonder you said you would be more comfortable in an apron. Ah My Little One, you are not for aprons. I will see you dressed as a prin….. Oh my God!/ The realization hit harder than Anderson. /That's it, the other, the attraction. You resemble my Elizabetha./ He sat down almost spilling his drink. /Why did I never see it before? My Little One, what has fate and God done?/ He sat back and drank his blood quickly. The shock and realization confounded him. He was absolutely lost in thought. He did not hear the door open.

* * *

It was coming night in the forest. Blaze looked at her companion. /Tomorrow we need to hunt. We're both hungry./ The wolf seemed to agree. They would travel a little longer then seek shelter for the night. Suddenly he put his nose to the air. She looked at him, he had begun to growl. She had daggers at the ready. Both crouched down and then she heard movement. _There are men moving through the forest. This late? Hunters maybe, not likely. Gypsies?_

The thought made her swallow. They hid. The men passed right in front of them.

"What do you think?" One asked the other.

"I think we are on a wild goose chase." He growled. "Besides we're lost and we know it!"

_You have intruded into the haunted forest gentlemen; too bad for you._ She looked at the wolf and made a cutting motion across her throat then pointed to the men. He seemed to nod. They moved closer and got to either side of the men. He howled his attack she screamed hers. The men died with looks of horror etched on their faces. Between her and the wolf they made grizzly work of the men and left quickly. If they had friends in the area it would give them pause before going too much further in. The rumors and legends could indeed come true.

She was almost giddy from the kill. She almost hoped they would find more. Those were westerners. They could be alone; often they would be that stupid and not get a local guide. No local guide would bring them this far in though. Blaze and the Old One got to the water and crossed it. They traveled into the night more than they had expected. When they found shelter she climbed in and passed out unaware one of the wounds had opened.

* * *

"Alucard!" He jumped. "Where were you?" Seras asked smirking.

"The past, present and future." He smiled. /Care to practice your Romanian?/

/Hmm sure. How is it that I got it so quickly?/

/I put it in your head. Walter's as well it just makes things easier that way./ He smiled. /So what brings you to me?/

/Worry. Something is wrong with Zsophia and I know it. I can feel it./ Alucard knew that Seras and His Little One had become very close. He trusted her instinct.

/Perhaps, as you pointed out though there is little we all can do./ _I however on my own can do more soon.

* * *

  
_

They hunted together the next morning. His portion he ate raw she cooked hers. Not much but it was cooked. The wolf stared at her as if to say 'what strange thing are you doing? Why are you burning the meat?' Thinking back she realized as a child she had eaten her meat raw like the wolves. She had no other choice. /Deal with it Old One./ She smirked at him. After they finished eating their fill she packed some of it to take with. They continued on as rain began to fall. _There will be no fires for a bit._ Blaze sighed she hated being wet and cold her wounds hurt and itched but she needed to keep moving.

* * *

"Walter, Seras I need to tend to something." Alucard said calmly two days later.

"Sure thing Alucard." Seras said as she thought about her conversation with Walter for the millionth time. _Walter is right. I do need to go to his bed. I think I will go tonight._ "See you when you get back."

_"_I look forward to it My Dark Rose." Alucard was going to be gone a while longer than they expected. He left a note on Seras bed revealing he had a possible location on Zsophia and that he was going to check it out. It was time to confront the past. It was time for answers.

The castle erupted into so much activity upon his arrival. That he had arrived so soon after his departure was a miracle. No one knew what exactly it boded for them all. They heard him order people to go into the town and tell him if anyone new arrived; if there was any unusual activity around the bakery. Men nodded and went. Alucard changed. He now looked more like what they expected the prince to look like. His hair was longer his clothes of the right style his familiar facial hair returned. When the men he had sent out returned with negative answers Alucard simply nodded. /Now we wait./ He began to pace the castle after sending out more spies to all the villages. He knew though she would return to this one.

* * *

Two days later the rain had not given up nor has she. Blaze was chilled to the bone but still moving. She knew the wounds had opened again. _Even if I die from this I will die at home. Oh my Little Dragons will you be able to forgive me? Walter, my love, will you?_ They drew closer to a village she could tell. There were fewer animals. Then they saw land for growing crops. She smiled. _The farmers must be thrilled, the shepherds not so much. _That was something to think about. Shepherds and hunters, if they got too close they could be discovered. They needed to go between two of the villages to get to hers.

The wolf tried to lead her closer in. /No my friend./ He looked up at her. /I know what you are trying to do./ She smiled at him. /I do not want to be discovered just yet./ She shook her head. /I want to be home. My village./ She pointed the west of them. /We must go between this village and the other to the West. That will be the shortest route./ They went back deeper into the woods again. She did not know she was in fever, she did not think to stop that night until she saw the grazing grounds of her childhood. Blaze would have been happy that the rain had stopped if she had not stopped being aware of it a few hours ago. She remembered a tree that she had napped under. Getting there she lay down in the cold wet grass not aware of the chill or damp. Several more wolves arrived and lay around her, lending the warmth of their bodies.

Alucard woke, the sun was up so he paused and sent out his senses. He could feel her now. She was so close. He left the castle to hunt her. Her mind was mostly closed what little he could read was disjointed and confused. Now Alucard worried. He changed back to the modern clothing he had arrived in; it was something she would recognize him in easily.

/My God, there is someone here!/ Two young men ran up.

The Old One stood up and snarled a greeting. The other wolves glared at the men not moving.

/Woah!/ They drew guns to protect themselves. But the noise had woken Blaze she looked up and growled her own greeting. /A woman among the wolves?/ One of the young men whispered. It was like something from the childhood stories they had heard; a woman found in a wolf pack with the blackest hair and eyes green as the richest emeralds. They stood in awe. This had to be a sign, the prince had after all returned as well last night and they could not tell where she came from. Moreover if she was who they suspected, she was supposed to be dead, burned to death during a gypsy attack.

/Little Green Eyes?/ An older voice dared say from her side. He had known her as a child, but he did not dare to hope. The child had thought to die so many years ago they had erected an ornate tomb for her next to her beloved Princess and her Dumpling.

"Khal?" Blaze asked as she turned her head and studied him. She thought she knew this man. The wolves stood and quietly left sensing no danger to the woman they had sheltered again.

"Blaze!" Alucard said coming from the dark. All looked at him. The men retreated Blaze hissed and faced him. "Where is your mind? Asleep…." He lowered his glasses to look into her eyes.

"Midian!" She growled as daggers flew from her hands. She positioned herself to protect the men. Alucard ducked the daggers shocked at her attack. /Run to the village now!/ She ordered them.

They did as she ordered. /We will bring back others, we may have to alert the Prince himself./ Khal said as they ran. None believed that all of this was coincidence. /That thing she called Mid-i-an must have hunted her to here, perhaps a gypsy with its odd red clothing. We will not fail her again./

_Why the hell is she attacking me?_ Alucard cursed.

Blazes eyes began to glow red; she moved with supernatural speed and grace as she charged him. He has seen this before but she was in better training now. She made one pass at him; he barely avoided the slashing Cat's Claws aimed for his face, as it was his hands bled. Whatever she was going to attempt next was forestalled by his catching her and holding on, pinning her to him as she charged again. He knew he could not allow her to develop the speed or attack patterns he had seen. Again, as before he took a dagger in the abdomen. He grunted. _Damn I should have avoided that one this time._ Irritated at himself for missing this trick.

She struggled and worked on breaking him to make him let go. She growled at him.

**/**You do not want to start that with me. I am not the one you want to mate.**/** He growled feeling the effects of the closing Blood Moon.

She struggled to get some leverage. With his words Blaze's eyes went narrow; she struggled harder kicking him. Blaze sunk her cat's claws into his chest and ripped it open after a twist freed her arm. She licked some blood from him as she twisted and squirmed using his blood and hers to lubricate her escape. She was just barely able to slip through his grasp. She backed away with a nasty smirk and his blood on her face. It was all so much Déjà vu Alucard wanted to scream. _Wait her body temperature… is she in fever?_ The blood did not surprise him she had opened up his chest, it made sense.

Now she was ready to kill. She craved the bloodshed, she had just been killing Midians where and why she could not remember but it did not matter, the village needed to be protected from this one that was all that mattered to her now.

Alucard had seen this on her before, he was thrilled and excited despite himself, and he wanted it, he wanted this fight as well. He knew in the back of his head the Blood Moon was so very near but he cared less and less. Last time the two fought they had stopped, this time they would not. _How do I stop her without killing her? _The challenge in her eyes once again forced him to act, to at least get hold of her to try to calm her. _She does not recognize me. I need to know what she remembers._ **/**Does Dragon blood taste good to you My Little One? Do you want to try for more?**/**

**/**You Dare call yourself after The Dragon? I will drink your blood! I will bathe in it after I cut your tongue from your head. You will suffer for those words!**/ **Her eyes did not glow now, they became hard, cold, and deadly. Then she licked his blood from her Cat's Claws.

**/**I dare many things. You cannot do those things to me, without my leave.**/** _Where is your mind? _She gave smirk then a mocking laugh followed._ Does she remember English?_ **"**You are wise to take measure. You cannot know my measure; I am like none you have met before.**"** He was taking hers as well.

"You are a cocky one." She grinned.

"I can say the same to you." He grinned. _She remembers English._

"I have trained in ways you cannot imagine You Damned Gypsy." She spat. "Yes I will do all I have said. I'll start now." She seemed to disappear. As Alucard opened his senses she slashed his cheek open. He hissed. She was in a slightly different position. "Silver dust, you'll feel that for a while." Shadows seemed to come out and clothe her.

Villagers were amazed at the scene they had come to; they had thought they would need to protect her, their child they thought lost and dead, from a monster here now and dressed in red. They could tell though that this child was now indeed a woman and warrior. None understood the words they spoke but even there she seemed to be holding her own. They noticed all of the blood. With a look from old Khal, two young men ran to the castle, for this, for her they would dare to wake their prince. They would not fail her again.

Alucard recognized this outfit and move. Yes he could expect a real fight from her he allowed his clothes to change to the ones he reserved for true battles. She deserved it. "Very good Dark Sprite. My turn." Alucard moved as though he would grab her arm but slid into a shadow instead. She swore and moved further into the clearing fast enough he barely caught her arm. She growled and struck at him Cat's Claws extended. He lost the grip on one arm to get the other then lost both and swore the material of her clothing was slippery from the blood and more. "Feisty aren't you?" then he was shocked. She licked more of his blood from the claws. He had not felt the blow. "Well done. I do not think I have seen even a quarter of your abilities now." _Maybe I can get her to wear herself out or trigger this life,_ "or an older one." He muttered. Again he made a grab for her, she dodged and blocked he missed. The block would have killed and almost decapitated him if he were human. Now he growled from deep in his chest.

"I do not intimidate. You are not so impressive." She again disappeared, Alucard seemed to be blocking at nothing but there were a few scratches that appeared. He heard her mad laugh it triggered him. He laughed as well.

"Fun" His eyes glowed he grinned. Now he stepped into a shadow. She seemed to blink into view.

"Did you run away like a good Gypsy?" She pulled a bit of cloth over her mouth and nose.

"You will not completely disappear from me ever; I can track you to the ends of the earth." Alucard's arm shot out from a shadow. "I already have." He had his arm around her waist. _Villagers?_ Alucard saw them on the edge of the clearing._ So brave now. _Reaching out he read quickly their surface thoughts._ They come to save her from the Monster. They do not recognize me dressed as this. _Blaze hissed and contorted her body again raking him with her cat's claws. A few men came closer. _If only they knew. _He smirked at them._ This is our fight. We will continue it elsewhere and I will be closer to answers._ Alucard opened a shadow and they fell in.

"So, now what Little One?" Alucard smiled. "A bit disoriented? It happens to mortals after a walk through my shadows." He sniggered. He had dropped her on the ground. It was colder here in the open away from the trees, which should slow her. _Why is there so much blood on my arm?_

"Where have you taken me?" She got up with a sensuality that was alluring. She stood proud, regal and she regarded him with cold yet burning eyes, covered in the blood from their fight. She brought claws to the ready.

"You remind me of a paladin I know." This seemed to set her off, again she blinked out. This time Alucard was prepared. He reached out with his senses; and used the bond they shared he could find her. He smiled and blocked then back handed her. "Damn." He hit her harder than he wanted. But she should be out cold now. As she got up Alucard swore again. Then he smiled with pride for the strength of His Master. _The blow has at least brought her back into sight._

She was quite a site, still proud, defiant and covered in blood. Now there was a blood trickle on the side of her mouth. He wanted it, and her. Suddenly he found himself being bound and squeezed. He looked down glowing chains encircled him. He looked up and saw as one of her hands seemed to tighten around something not there. She tugged he fell. She smiled bigger. He was being squeezed and could not mist out nor become bats, this was unusual.

"You want to lick the blood from my mouth?" Her voice went beyond mocking. "Very well you can, if you can get to it. I allow few that taste even." She smirked having forgotten entirely the wounds which now bled.

"I do not understand the meaning of that however," he sent out his demons it startled her. "I will be intrigued to find out." Her attention wavered he turned to mist and was free. "Very interesting magic, you hide so much Little One. I plan to find out much more of you tonight."

Blaze dodged his demons then hit them with a powdered compound, something Alucard did not recognize. It was not pleasant. When the chase and attack ended she was up a tree.

Eyes began to appear all over him. "Oh yes Little One oh yes! This is so good!" He laughed being able to use many of the abilities the so rarely used. The darkness and demons began to form and swirl in the area.

Blaze hissed again; she leapt down from the limb and landed soundlessly and charged him again, then there was pain. She had slid past him tumbling and moving through the shadows and demons, throwing an odd dust in a water solution into all of his eyes.

Alucard was hurt, enraged amused, impressed, and thrilled all at the same time. He laughed. She gasped. The shadows had grabbed her from behind. She was the one struggling now. He was not allowing her hands to get near her seemingly endless supply of nasty compounds that stung and hurt. "So, I have a proposition for you. You are a hand-to-hand specialist, let's put the toys away." He smiled his challenge. "What pray tell did you mean when you said that about your blood?"

"Without my permission you may just as well drink holy water." She hissed.

Alucard cocked an eyebrow and smirked to emphasize his challenge.

"Why not?" She shrugged in the familiar manner. The shadows released her gently. In one move the top most layer of her clothing was gone. She stood in blacks and gray's her odd gloves with only a finger and thumb, pants, soft boots, a top that looked as though it was no more than a length of fabric wrapped around her in an interesting fashion as a sleeveless shirt. Against the black the dragon did or should have shown up clearly. It still looked Blurry. And oddly there seemed to be more blood now when she removed the outer clothing.

"Magnificent, you the way you stand all of it. I have many questions and I will have answers. First is about your pendant, why does it look odd, what magic does it hold?" He attacked fast using his words to distract her. She reacted fast they exchanged blows then broke off. "Gods you are amazing!"

"Thank you. My pendant is none of your concern." It disappeared. "You seem to enjoy the fight for the sake of the fight." She grinned. "I like that, so where are we?" She attacked this time; it was fiercer. She could handle more punishing blows. She gave more punishing blows.

Alucard realized she was magically protected. How he did not know, he did not care this was too much fun. The fight continued neither backing down. Alucard got her in a hold briefly and licked her blood from her cheek and mouth. She elbowed him in the stomach and got out. Alucard grinned, she smelled good she smelled of battle and strong blood. When she realized where they were it would get even better. Both were bloodied when they broke of the attacks to take each other's measure again.

With the next pass she drove him to the ground with a nasty series of kicks. She grabbed the back of his head by his hair. "My turn." She licked the blood from him this time; he made a grab for her he had her for a minute then she escaped.

She was getting tired he could tell she did not move near as well, she also seemed to be weaker and paler. Her fever helped slow her as well. Sanity was returning to Alucard as he realized there may be something honestly wrong with her. "I love the fight. This fight is even better than most. Where are we? We are home Little One, our home. Look through the trees there. What do you see?"

_My village? No it is a trick, he took me somewhere else. I must be sure. I'll finish him later._ Stunned she disappeared and was at her things. She quickly donned them and went through the trees. Alucard followed. She looked over towards the grave yard. She was there in an instant, as was he. **/**My Princess.**/** Blaze cried out and went to the center. She cleaned off the ornate tomb there. She was being dangerously stupid but she did not care. The snow had to go. In a flash there was nothing else, no one else save for her and the tomb she lovingly cleaned.

Alucard watched her fascinated. She had to be cold but showed no sign. She was not a careless person yet she cleaned His wife's Tomb when an enemy was near. Now was the interesting part. After lovingly cleaning the face of the marble woman she had kissed its cold lips leaving them red from the blood on her own which she cleaned off the statue immediately. She got to the foot of the crypt and to the blood stain that Alucard had seen there before._ How will she react to it?_

**/**Will you never come out? Why do you stay? Why does my blood stain your tomb?/ Blaze cried in despair as she shook her head. /I swear My Princess, I have upheld my oath! I have been your curse. Two hundred I have killed in your name./

_It is your blood Little One? Curse? What curse? My wife never cursed any. _Alucard was beyond confused. His wife had been strong, but gentle. He had teased her over it on occasion, but knew it made him a better man, with her he had been sane, with her his blood madness left him and he could be a loving man not a violent, bloodthirsty warrior. _Why slaughter so many in her name?_

Now Blaze looked to the side, she was confused. There was a small tomb that was recently finished and as ornate as the Princesses but small as if for a child. Blaze went to it. She cleaned away the snow then jumped back as though there was a cobra ready to strike. **/**Why? I do not understand.**/** She began to look at all of the head stones, in a corner of the grave yard; she became more frantic as her search went on. Then there was a sob. **/**Oh my Dumpling!**/** She was back near the two ornate tombs. Dumpling's grave next to the small tomb on the other side from the Princess. It was as though the small one was being protected by the two women.

Alucard had allowed his hair to grow and his clothing changed as he watched her in a wonder and silence. He was Vlad Dragon and he was home. Her love and attention to his wife's crypt touched and somewhat disturbed him. The small crypt disturbed him more. _Is that one they made for you, are you Little Green Eyes?_ Now he realized that blood dripped from her with each step. This needed to end and now. **/**Tell me Little One there is a long story here. Tell it to me.**/**

His words brought her back to the world. Now she remembered the one she had been fighting. She turned rage in her face her eyes glowed with a deep bloody red. The red glow grew from her but seemed less. Alucard knew she was more dangerous now. He was worried as well; he could see the blood seeping through her clothing. He remembered she had been wounded recently, he realized they had never fully healed.

**/**You dare!**/** She raged at him tears in her eyes. Seeing him changed into these clothes she looked confused. Now she recognized him. She blinked. **/**My Prince? Vlad Dragon? What is happening? I do not understand. Were you testing me?**/** She was going in to shock. Her body shivered in the cold. Her lips were bluish. The blood dripped from the ends of her clothing.

**/**Come with me Little One. We must get you warmed and healed. That we can do at my castle.**/** He held out his hand. She reached out to take it walking three steps then she fell. Alucard caught her. **/**Prepare a room, The princess's rooms now!**/** Alucard virtually roared his order towards the castle. Alucard had seen troops gather then stop at the graveyard. Several rode their horses hard to deliver the message as he wrapped her in his cloak and carried her up the hill. He had to get her warm and stop the bleeding fast; she was as cold as death. He knew a trip through the shadows would likely be the death of her so he carried her carefully walking each step. The servants flew when he got there the bed had been warmed and the fire going. He lay her down. **/**The small tomb next to my Wife's, is there a female relative of the one that child called Dumpling here?**/** Several women nodded. **/**Go and get the closest relative now!**/ **Again the women flew. _You will be well My Master. I have brought you home. We are both home._ He removed her boots and top most layer. The blood flowed freely as the shadows reached up to reclaim the cloth. Alucard frowned and for the first time in a quite some time he prayed. He prayed for his Beloved Little Master to stay alive. There was a knock and a woman came in.

**/**You sent for me My Prince? You are asking about my …../ the woman ran over and gasped. /Child! Little… but how? What is wrong?/ Touching Blazes skin she realized. /She is frozen! Gods she is also in fever! All of this blood?**/** The woman's eyes grew huge. **/**Oh Little Green Eyes. My Prince I do not know how this has happened but I am grateful that she is at least home.**/** She set about finishing undressing Blaze. Each new scar and wound got a cry. **/**Oh My child, who has done these wicked things to you? My Prince, the blood! Child you must be strong as you always have been! Please hold on, do not die now that you are home!/ She pleaded to the unconscious woman dying before her eyes.

/I will stop death from claiming her./ Alucard swore even if he had to feed on every single person of one of the other villages to do so. She would live. / I know she needs blood, what else?/

/She needs a warm night gown or something. Where..?**/**

**/**Take one of my wife's./ I will stop this blood and strengthen her on mine. Then Old one, you know her. There is a long story that I want. She and her health comes first./ The Old woman nodded and left the room.

/Please save her./ She begged to the wind, and the sky and the powers that be. Then she found the night gown.

Once again Alucard had the feeling of Déjà vu as he cleaned and tended her wounds by running his tongue over them. The blood was gone quick enough; but he could not close the major wounds. The skin tasted odd and he quickly realized that whatever it was that was on and in the skin would kill many other Midians. He looked at her and cut himself this time on the wrist. He was afraid to move her so he held the wound on his wrist open to see to it she was fed. Looking on the major wounds he thought they looked better as she fed. When she stopped he thought a moment and reopened the wound on his wrist and bled directly into the wounds themselves.

Alucard knew he would visit at least one of the other villages to ease his hunger and would do so soon. But he would feed on none from this village. This one was sacrosanct. It was His Little Ones village. The people of it were safe from his hunger. He looked up to see the old woman a look of hopefulness and horror etched on her face as she clutched the gown and clean bandages to her. /Tell me what she needs.**/** Alucard ordered. The woman nodded and did.

Once Alucard was satisfied His Master would be well, he retreated and fed. He made himself not take too much from people after he had killed the few prisoners housed in his dungeon. Then Alucard took some from every other village that surrounded the castle save for hers. He was very hungry and it was hard not to kill. When he was sated he returned to His Masters side to check on her.

He reminded himself again and again who and what she was to him. He had to, it was dangerous not to. Seeing her in that bed, the resemblance became more and more apparent. He would have the portrait uncovered; he would compare them, His Master, the woman who lived to His Princess and Wife, the woman who was long dead. His Master seemed to so love the Princess. His Master had slaughtered in his wife's name. Alucard had few answers but he would have more when she woke.

* * *

It was warm and soft. Someone was humming in the background. She loved that song. It sounded like Dumpling, but how? Was it the dream? No, there was the fight with her Dragon. Blaze sat bolt upright in bed. "What?" She looked around.

**/**Little Green Eyes, shhh it is well, you are well. You have gone from child to woman, so beautiful. Our Prince brought you. He has been worried. He only left your side to feed then returned to make sure you were well. He left to rest a small time ago.**/** She smiled at the woman in the bed. _You look so much like her. We knew you would._

**/**Not Dumpling but still, just like her. I think I remember you, yes you were the one who made my apron!**/** Blaze smiled. /The adult one I kept for special times. The one I lost to the river./ She moved to get out of the bed and was stopped.

/I found your apron in that river. I was allowed to keep it and I always have. A treasure to honor the dead as we do here./ The woman smiled at Blaze in the bed. Soft and warm slippers were put on Blaze's feet, then a soft and warm robe.

Blaze looked around in wonder. **/**Am I in the castle finally? It is amazing!**/** The older woman laughed and shook her head.

**/**Child sit. You **must** eat. We must take care of the terrible wounds…. But they are nearly gone? While we wait for the food we will dress you. The Prince picked out the gown himself. You are in Our Princess's bed chamber. Our Prince insisted. These are all Her things. Why look so surprised? You look like her.**/** Blaze's eyes had gone huge.

_My Princess's things, My Dragon ordered it? I know I am his Master. Never mind that. What does he wish me to wear? What does she mean? _**/**But if these are Her things. How can I wear them? I look like her? I knew she had green eyes and dark hair but beyond that nothing save from the statue of her on her tomb.**/** Blaze stood and the women dressed her in his red. It fit her perfectly Blaze was the only one surprised. She ate the food brought and loved it. It tasted of home.

After she ate Blaze decided to look through the castle as her Prince slept. She stepped out the door and three women trailed her. **/**Dumpling?**/** She looked around.

**/**Yes child?**/** She walked over.

**/**Why do they follow me?**/**

**/**They are to serve you. Our Prince ordered it. Shall I stay or go?**/**

**/**Stay, please. I don't remember them.**/ **

**/**They were from the town to the east.**/**

**/**Oh I see. Do they know who I am?**/**

**/**No Our Prince wanted it kept a secret from those who would not recognize you. There are a few here you would know.**/**

They walked around the castle for a while, Blaze was so curious. Finally they stopped to rest in the Princess's sitting room.

**/**Dumpling do I look like her?**/**

**/**Again yes child you do. Am I to be Dumpling now?**/** She smiled at the woman before her. **/**I would be honored and happy to. If I do not look after you my sister will haunt me.**/** She saw the tears begin.

**/**Dumpling, yes you are now, I need you.**/ **Blaze overwhelmed by everything began to cry. Dumpling went to her and Blaze buried her face in the woman's apron. She cried for her lost Dumpling, for the times she was frightened, alone, sad, or hurt she cried the tears she had been hiding for years.

**/**Yes child, I will be your Dumpling, I will protect you and care for you. Our Prince has some plan for you, I do not know what it is but I will be here. I will keep those lazy girls in line and I will see to it you are well served.**/** The woman whispered this into Blazes hair as she stroked it.

* * *

Alucard woke feeling His Masters tears. He could sense His Master had regained her mind when the fever left. She was agitated; he knew there was one thing she needed to be truly well. Well two people to be precise. He quickly rose and stole into the Spawns bed chamber. He knew that Walter was in the next room; it was Walter's habit to stay in Blazes bed chamber when she was gone and the Spawn on the estate. But he wanted no interference from Walter now _/Spawn wake and dress. I will take you to your mum./_

_/Yes Uncle Alucard./_ The got up silently and dressed. _/What about Father?/_

_/I will tend him later. For now you are what your Mum needs most of all./_

"Alucard what are you up to?" Walter questioned from the door. He had been waiting for Alucard to return. "Where the devil have you been? What are you up to? Where is My Lady?"

"I take The Spawn to Zsophia. She needs them I will return with them all soon."

"No." Walter said with a command evident in his voice. "I know something is wrong. Bring her here. Bring her home to us. You may not take the Spawn."

"Walter." Alucard began.

"No. I am responsible for them. I am their father. No Alucard bring her here to them." Walter's voice held no room for argument. Alucard found he could not argue with him.

"Uncle Alucard." "We must do" "as father says." The Spawn told him taking off their coats. Then they said in unison. "We promised our mum."

"I understand and will return her to you soon." Alucard left frustrated but left with no recourse.

* * *

When Blaze stopped crying Dumpling looked up. **/**One of you go get cool water, one go get her toiletries, the last go to the kitchens and get a tray of light food and tea.**/** They looked at her as if to say _'do it yourself! We do not answer to you.'_

**/**Do as she says now and always!**/** Blaze hated to order most about but those girls had be snooty when children. This was her Dumpling they would not act this way with her again. Blaze lay back exhausted from the expenditure of emotion, still weak from the battle and her wounds.

**/**We must get you looking better. Our Prince will be in a wrath should he wake and find you unwell.**/** Dumpling covered Blaze with a coverlet. When the food arrived Blaze ate and let the women fuss around her. She was annoyed but it had to happen. Dumpling had said so and Blaze knew she was right. The sun was beginning to go down.

/Done or not I am getting up now**. **I want to go hear the wolves sing!**/** Blaze got up and went to the doors to the balcony.

**/**Child wait your gloves and your cloak! You will freeze again!**/** Dumpling was not surprised over her desire to hear the wolves. Blaze stopped long enough to put them on, then out the door. Four armed men awaited her. She prepared to fight. **/**Child these are your guard. Our Prince has ordered it.**/** Blaze nodded then went out, a moment later and the wolves began to sing.


	37. In Every Way

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

In Every Way

* * *

"Father," "why did" "you not allow" "Uncle Alucard to" "take us to our mum?" The Spawn asked after they watched Alucard go. "Do you not" "trust him to" "return with us all?"

"In all honesty I am not sure lads." Walter said with a sigh. He went to their beds and sat on one.

"Father," "we trust you" "to do what is best" "for us and our mum." They said sitting one on either side of him. "That is what" "real fathers and" "husbands do for" "their families." They leaned on him. "That is something" "Andrew taught us."

"Thank you. I promise you and your mum are my world. I make my decisions to keep you and her safe and well." Walter said. What the Lads had said touched deeper than he would admit. Walter remembered when his own father had made the hardest decisions a man could make to protect him and his own mum. "I know that it is a father and husband's place to make the hard decisions. My father made one long ago to save mine and my mother's life." He said a bit sadly.

"Really father?" "Will you tell us?" The Spawn asked looking up, interested to learn of their father.

"Very well." Walter smiled. "Put up your coats and climb into bed as I tell you." He felt like a father now telling a story as he ordered his sons into bed. "It was when I was a bit younger than you, before I lived in the Hellsing house. My father was a man of visions. Some were good the others, not so much." Walter smiled as he helped put up the coats. "He was a good and loving man, if I can be half as good a father to you and half as good a husband to your mum as he was I will be happy." He held the blankets up for one of his sons as he climbed in. "My father was known for his visions far and wide. Many would come to him to ask help. Then my father's visions began to worry and frighten him." He pulled the blankets up on the other son now then sat between them. "One day we heard of a new group who said they wanted to help us all. They were a small group called Nazi."

The Spawn blinked. They had heard of Nazi's but they were a huge juggernaut that caused the world so much trouble and fear.

"It was before they had even found Hitler I think. I do not know I was young. When the news of them came my father became very upset. He told my mother and I to pack our things, we were going into the city." Walter stared into space and through time. "Father put my mum and I on a train with a friend of his, he was to conduct us safely to England to a family from the old country called Von Helsing." Walter shook his head. "It was the only time I saw tears in my father's eyes, and the last time I saw him." He looked at the Spawn. "He made a decision that would save both mine and my mother's life. It broke his heart but he knew it was what he had to do." Walter looked at the Spawn. "He knew that the Nazis were aware of him and his visions. He sacrificed himself to save us."

"Our first father was not like that." One whispered.

"He would sacrifice our mum, and us for himself." The other continued.

"Pip found us and took us back to her."

"She thinks we do not know what he did to her."

"We do." They spoke in unison now. "We will never forgive him for what he did to our mum. She did everything she could to protect us."

"I know my sons I know." Walter said aghast to think that the Spawn knew what had happened. He was also worried, they had deviated from their normal speech pattern this they did only when very upset. "I will keep your confidence if you like." He smiled gently knowing they had revealed something to him they likely had done to none other.

"Please do." They said together. "When the time comes" "that you and Uncle Alucard" "hunt him down" "to kill him." They had reverted to their normal speech pattern but ended in unison with their request. "Please take us as well."

Walter looked at them unsure of quite what to say. He closed his eyes in thought a moment, then opened them and looked at them both. "My sons, I will take you with when it is time to punish those who did harm to our most precious treasure, your Lady Mother. On that I give my word" He nodded. It may anger Zsophia but he felt compelled to give in to them here. It was a promise between a father and his sons.

* * *

Alucard's anger over Walter's decision subsided when he returned to the castle. He walked out into the courtyard happy to hear the wolves sing. He looked up and saw her there on the balcony. He just stared. She was smiling into the wind as she listened to the singing. As the singing began to fade her smile began to fade as well.

_/Children of the night sing for her. Sing the moon full; sing as long as you please./_ Alucard thought to the wolves. It was after all true they communicated with and served him. He watched as she looked down and turned to go back in. The wolves began again and she turned back to look out onto the forest with flashing eyes and a smile that was a wide as his own. Alucard watched entranced. She walked closer and closer to the end of the balcony. Alucard caught his breath. The way she moved, her smile, the way her eyes flashed; it was too much for him especially when she got to the end of the balcony. When her hands went to the railing and she leaned on it he had a vision of her tumbling off of the balcony to her death. Alucard ran into the castle, he ran as a terrified human man would up the stair. He burst through the door to the room she was on the balcony of.

Blaze loved the singing of the wolves; she always had even as a child. It had marked her as odd but there were plenty of other things that had done that as well. Some she still did not understand. It seemed forever since she had heard them; it had been a lifetime at least. As they stopped she felt sad and alone again. She turned and began to walk in. When they began to sing again she smiled and gave thanks. She began to go out on the balcony further. She did not know or even care how close to the edge of it she was. What did it matter with her abilities? Her guard dared not stop her it was their duty to protect her should she go outside but they were not to interfere with her. To Blaze it almost sounded as if the wolves sung for her, it was if they called to her to reveal a special hidden truth. Soon her hands rested on the low wall at the edge. She leaned over some. /Tell me my friends, tell me what it is you would have me know, please./ Blaze whispered. Then from behind she heard a bang. She jumped and spun around. There he stood in the door way, her Prince, her Dragon, her Vlad.

* * *

"Sir Walter, I have some information on the matter of the Spawn and their 'accident'." Smart said as he walked in. Smart was the head if Intelligence for the organization. He was grateful that his job very rarely took him into the realms of the Hellsing side of things. He was glad to be involved with this though, he knew the Spawn and was fond of them even if they were rather odd.

"You have some information?" Walter asked. It was odd for anyone to come to him with only 'some' information.

"Yes sir." Smart nodded. He hated this part of things. "With the information I have already gathered I wanted your opinion of how to proceed."

"Well then hand me what you have and have a seat as I read through it." Walter said holding out his hand for the flash drive the man was holding.

"Yes sir." Smart said handing it over and sitting down. He knew Alucard was a vampire, he was fairly certain Commander Victoria was, it seemed to fall under the American Military's policy of 'don't ask don't tell'. Sir Walter on the other hand he was not sure of. Everyone now knew for certain that there was a great deal more going on with him and their Boss. She had after all made him Legal Guardian of the Spawn. It was also common knowledge that he slept in her apartment and was one of only seven people who was allowed into her bedchamber now including her sons. Also he did keep weird hours, but having been a part of the Hellsing side of things had made that necessary. There were some odd things about the man, but that did not automatically make him a vampire.

"I see what you mean about this information Smart." Walter nodded then rubbed his forehead. He took a deep breath then let it out. "For now table it. I will print out a copy of the information here and keep that. Where are the originals?"

"In my personal safe, and that which is electronic is on the lap top computer in my office that is password locked, never goes on-line, and remains under physical lock and key." Smart said realizing how serious and sensitive the information was.

"I appreciate your attention to security and your discretion in this matter." Walter said as he finished transferring the information to his own computer. He stood and handed the flash drive to Smart.

"All in a day's work sir." Smart stood and took the flash drive and left the office.

"Irons will want to know about this. That is certain." Walter said to himself as he shook his head. He began the print out, Picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello Lady Emily, is your rouge of a husband about?" Walter laughed. "Of course I'll wait." He said as he began to collect the papers. "Irons old chap, I have quite the story to share with you. Do you have time for a brandy and cigar?" Both knew that was their way of setting up a meeting in a secure place. "Capital. Meet you there in say three quarter?..... Right I look forward to seeing you."

* * *

/Come here, come away from the edge./ Alucard called to Blaze. As she moved towards him he glanced up. Now he would know. Alucard gestured with his hand and the cloth that had hidden his wife's portrait fell from it. Now her picture was seen again by his eyes for the first time in centuries. He stared at it and then looked to the woman who was walking into the room.

She heard his command and did as he said. He waved his hand and she wondered why. She kept walking in to the room. Her new Dumpling had gone to get her tea to warm her when the wolves were done with their song. /Vlad My Dragon, what is it?/ She asked as she walked in. He stared at her then blinked his eyes grew larger. She looked to where Alucard did and saw the portrait. /The Princess!/ She exclaimed. Blaze came in and went and stood below the portrait gazing up to it. /She really was the most beautiful woman./ Blaze said in a whisper.

_Elizabetha's hair was very dark, but it was brown not black._ Alucard thought as he compared them. _My wife's hair was all curls, My Masters is more soft waves._ /Yes she was the most beautiful woman in all of the regions, in all of the world I knew of./ He said still comparing them. _Zsophias skin is paler, her fingers slimmer and longer._

/What is it my Dragon?/ Zsophia asked as she turned to face him, he had an odd look on his face. There was a gasp that came from the door as the newly christened Dumpling walked in and saw the woman beneath the portrait.

/We always knew./ Dumpling whispered nearly dropping the tea.

/Who always knew what?/ Alucard demanded.

/My Prince!/ The newly dubbed Dumpling startled and looked at him. /I did not realize you were awake./ She stammered a bit and walked over to Zsophia. She put the tea on the low table and continued until she got to Zsophia. She then busied herself with the gloves and cloak that Blaze wore.

/Old One, **who **always knew **what**?/ Alucard demanded his voice in a low growl.

/Don't you dare growl at her!/ Zsophia said irked at him.

/Little Green Eyes! You mustn't speak to The Prince like that./ The old woman said frightened for the woman before her. **No One** spoke to The Prince like that.

/I do not like him growling at you Dumpling./ Zsophia explained.

Alucard was somewhat amused but sill he wanted answers. /I thought your Dumpling died?/ He asked not unkindly. He knew all too well how close Death had been to His Little Master recently, and how often. /You were not completely truthful with me earlier either. You said your wounds were fine. You nearly died, again. It seems to be a bad habit you have developed. Perhaps I have let you too much out of my sight and care Little One?/

/She did die. This is her younger sister./ Zsophia said placing her hand on her new Dumpling's shoulder. /I was healed by the tribe. I did not plan to fall into a fever, or to battle you while in a fever./ Zsophia said and rolled her eyes. /I am not a child. And if you try tossing me over your shoulder again You **will** regret it. That I **promise** you./ She said very pointedly to him.

/Well, healthy or in fever you still want to fight./ He laughed. /Well then please do tell me who always knew what?/ Alucard said politely but in a way that demanded an answer.

/My Prince, we always knew she would look like the Princess when she grew from child to woman./ Dumpling said softly. /We thought you had sent her. That she was a gift./

/That make no sense./ Zsophia said confused. /If that is what you thought then why keep me from visiting the castle?/ She asked then put her hand to her head and blinked. She was suddenly unsteady on her feet.

/Child!/ Dumpling cried out and moved to hold her up.

Alucard moved to catch her and heard something he was sure he did not like. It was the sound of bells, the bells that hung from the harness of a gypsy's horse. /No./ He hissed and picked up Blaze and carried her quickly to the bed chamber, she had fainted. After he lay her on the bed, Alucard opened the door to the balcony off the bed chamber and looked down at the gypsy riders. /Leave, now! She is not yours to hunt. She is mine!/ He growled at them. An old woman looked up at him and smiled. She pointed not at him but at something else. Alucard looked and saw nothing but he heard Zsophia wake with a scream. Quickly he ran to her to try to quiet her but she was already out of bed.

* * *

Walter and Irons sat across from one another and sipped at their brandies. It was an old tradition and one both men appreciated.

"As you say old friend some things never change nor should they." Walter smiled.

"Agreed." Irons nodded. "So what do you have for me?"

"Some nasty and delicate bit of business I am afraid." Walter sighed as he pulled the file from his case. "I wanted your advice and possibly your aid with it." He said handing the file over. He sipped at his brandy happy it still tasted good to him and that he could still feel the delicious warmth as it went down. He read Irons face like a book.

"Dear lord. The apple did not fall far from the tree in this case did it?" Irons said disgusted.

"No it didn't. Honestly I want to go and have at the grandfather. Thing is all evidence points to the grandson. I know he is in class with the Spawn. He was not one involved in the attack on Derrick and Freddy. But as I know the families tend to socialize together…."

"I agree. His father is generally a good man." Irons sighed. "He is too much ruled by his father." He shook his head. "I know for a fact that he sent a letter privately to the judge in the case against the Countess in support of her against his father. It is not commonly known though." Irons considered and sipped at his brandy. "I think if we go and speak to the father it will be the best start. I will be happy to go with you; he and I are on good terms."

"I would appreciate it. I do not think I met the man, save perhaps at the fox hunt." Walter thought on it. "Yes I do remember him there." He nodded.

"Yes he was there. I'll call him now and see if we can catch him tonight the sooner this is tended to the better for everyone I think." Irons said reaching for his phone.

* * *

Blaze was in something like a dream, she was again the child who woke to the smell of smoke but not the normal baking. It was colder in the home she and her Dumpling shared; she had already been frightened by that old gypsy woman earlier. She had only wanted to get to the castle. The wolves were with her so she was safe. The others in the village thought her odd for her love of wolves; even they admitted that the wolves never attacked a sheep or person as long as she had lived there. She had heard such happy music as she walked the road to the castle; she wanted to see where it came from. She heard the bells in her sleep now and knew at once, they had found her. They would finish what they had started. They would kill her now.

/Child when I say to you must run out the back door./ Blaze heard whispered in her ears.

/Dumpling I can't!/ She whispered as Dumpling put all of her clothing on her. /I can't leave you!/ Dumpling even tied the new apron on over her coat.

/You must! Run to the wolves, they will protect you. The Dragon will protect you so long as you are brave and you fight. Now when I open the front door you must run out the back!/ Dumpling whispered to her again. /Please child, you must go to the Dragon! He will save and protect you! I love you my beautiful Little Green Eyes. Promise me you will do as you are told./ Blaze heard those word ring in her ears again as she did on that night of terror when she was a child.

/I promise Dumpling. I will find the Dragon. I will go to the wolves. I love you!/ She whispered and hugged her Dumpling then moved quietly to the floor. She heard the door break and splinter she screamed.

/Zsophia?/ Alucard asked shocked as he saw her stand from the floor. He went to her and grabbed on to her shoulder.

/No!/ She screamed. /Dumpling! The Gypsy!/ She screamed and struggled against Alucard.

/Be still Little One!/ He ordered her to try and calm her. She only struggled harder and slipped from his grip.

Blaze was trapped in that night of terror now. As a child, one of the men had caught her by her shoulder then as well. She screamed and fought just as she had promised. She escaped his grip and ran. She ran into the night to find the wolves.

Alucard watched in horror as she slipped from his grip and ran. She ran out onto the balcony she ran for the edge. **/NO!/** He yelled as he moved faster than thought. He would not lose Zsophia as he had lost Elizabetha. She would not fall to her death. He caught her before she reached the edge. He forced her to look in his eyes. There he saw the fear, the pain, the loneliness of a terrified child being hunted down. /Sleep my Zsophia, rest without dream. Think no more on this!/ He invaded her mind now. This was the emergency for which he would break his word to her to stay out of her mind uninvited. She must live; she must survive, because she was too precious to lose. Scenes of violence and fire filled his senses. Then there was terror and darkness. Then fur, warmth and comfort. She went limp in his arms. He held her to him and thanked God she was safe. /How have you become so precious to me Little One?/ He whispered into her sleeping ear.

/My Prince?/ The old woman asked fearful.

/She sleeps in a dreamless slumber./ He said then heard the sound of those accursed bells. Picking up Zsophia he turned and looked over the balcony to see them riding off. Alucard's rage burned with limitless fire in him now. He was the Prince here, the ruler, the law. These were his lands. He was the hero and demon of legend. He growled his displeasure. The horses of the gypsies reared and moved back the way they had come. The threatening growling of wolves could be heard. Alucard smiled he did not even have to call to them. /Yes gypsies. Your ancestors sold their souls to me when I was still human; and they sold the souls of you; they sold the souls of your children and of your children's children forward into eternity. So long as I exist, so long as any of my blood walk this earth you are not free./ He smiled a crazed blood thirsty smile as the wolves attacked the horses. He laughed at the horses screams of fear and pain. /I told you I claimed her as mine. You used your feeble magic on her sleeping mind./ He chided them. /You used her memories of your attack on her as a child./ He growled his eyes glowing red, the world before his eyes became shades of red. He reveled in the quickening heart beats of the four gypsies below him. He could smell their terror it pleased him. /You have crossed me for the last time. You disobeyed your Lord and Master!/ He yelled down at him. /You will share the fate of the beloved one you stole from this child./ He grinned in sheer madness. **/BURN!/** He ordered and they all did ,bursting into flames. Now the screaming was louder, it was filled with unimaginable pain and torment as Alucard sent his demons into their minds so he could feast on their souls as they died. The smell of burning flesh filled the air.

/Oh my Lord./ The old woman breathed as she fell to her knees witness to all of it. The screams tormented her. The smell sickened her. The vision of her Prince clutching the woman filled her eyes. She saw her flowing black hair and pale skin, the royal red dress. His glowing eyes filled with madness and a lust for blood and revenge. She was grateful that Her Little Green Eyes slept, and was aware of none of this. /Please./ She whispered. /Please do not harm her./

/Harm her?/ Alucard looked at the frightened woman. /I do this for her!/ He shook his head. /She calls you Dumpling now?/ He asked walking into the bed chamber again.

/Yes My Prince./ The woman said with tears in her eyes.

/Would you really be that? Would you serve her the rest of your days? Would you protect her? Would you do anything for her?/ He challenged the woman as he lay Zsophia on the bed gently, carefully.

/Yes my prince. I would give everything for her. I would serve her. I would protect her and that which she holds dear./ She said resolutely and stood.

/Would you travel from this village? Would you go into the dirty, dull, barbaric west for her? Would you go with her through the realms of shadow and dark into the West? Would you serve her there?/

/If I were allowed yes My Prince I would. I failed her as a child. I will not do so now when she is an adult./ She looked at Alucard with strength and courage. If he gave her a chance she would take it.

/Dragons?/ Zsophia whispered. Both Alucard and the elderly woman looked at her.

/You should not be able to wake yet./ Alucard said shocked.

/Where are they? Where are my Little Dragons?/ She asked not completely awake but still in a panic.

/Shhhh I will take you to them soon. They are safe./ He whispered into her ear. It calmed her and she rested. /Go then./ He said to the old woman. /I must return her to her sons and the man she loves./ He said not taking his eyes off of Zsophia's sleeping form. /Gather what you must for yourself. You will come with us. Be quick, have those useless girls help to make you faster./ He ordered. She nodded and ran. /I will take you to them soon I promise./ He whispered into her ear again. Her smile made him sigh. He stood and walked to the fireplace. /What are you? How am I so completely bound to you?/ He asked again. /Even here where I rule, I would put you first. Why?/ He rested his head on his hands as he stared into the fire. /I know you are not Elizabetha. You resemble her, like a sister or something. I have seen women who have looked far closer to her. But you remind me of her. Your effect on me is so like her. Why?/ He wanted to wake Blaze and shake the answers from her.

/I do not know my Dragon, My Prince, My Vlad./ Blaze said quietly from the bed now lying on her side looking at him. Alucard looked back at her startled she had already awaked. /I wish I knew why. I wish I understood so many, many things./ She looked at him with a fragile sorrow in her eyes.

/It is the one thing that is identical on you both./ He said quietly. /Those green eyes, those haunting, bewitching, incredible emerald eyes./ He walked over to her. /Explain to me why it is I see you differently now. Is it because we are here?/

/No It was bound to happen, the bond between us made it inevitable. It is a spell, one to hide me and my sons, to protect us. The one that is housed within the pendant I wear. Once the spell is seen through, once you truly see us, it will never work on you again./ She smiled at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. /Thank you for being what she said you would be./ She said sitting up.

/Who Little One?/ Alucard asked with a bemused smile.

/My first Dumpling. She told me on the night she died I must run to you. She said that you would save and protect me. When I was young she said that she knew one day our paths must cross. She said that you would recognize me for who I am. She said I would become precious to you./ Blaze smiled and touched the side of his face. /I did not believe her. When we met I was overcome. When you figured out where I was from … it was as if you did know me./ Blaze shrugged.

/Ah those shrugs./ Alucard laughed. /Someday I will know what each one means./ He smiled. /She was right on one count, you are precious to me. Do you know why she said those things to you?/ Alucard was very curious now.

/No she died before she could explain things to me./ Blaze looked down and tears fell. /If I had listened to her, if I had not gone up that road…/ Blaze began.

/Shhhh. No. No more on that tonight./ Alucard said using a finger on her lips to quiet her. /Tonight we travel back to Walter and the Spawn. Tonight you go to him and lay with him. It is for the best, for you, for him, for your sons, for me. There would be a great wrong done if you and I were together. I would only give you to him. I would entrust you and your sons to no other man. Do you understand?/

/Yes My Prince./ She smiled and blushed. /As you have set the match he is my husband./ She spoke the words she had been taught by listening to the young women in her home village, the one that was below them in the castle.

/It is a good match. It will profit both families and our people./ Alucard said with a smile. He had said those words to young lovers and their parents. Usually it was amid pomp and circumstance, with courtiers and many people around to witness. None of those times meant as much as this one, now as he sat seemingly alone with this woman.

/We are all grateful for a wise match set by our Prince./ Several voices said from the door. Alucard and Blaze turned their heads to look.

/Forgive me my Prince./ Dumpling said. /They wanted to see her, to know she really does live. We did not expect to hear your pronouncement. But it will be taken to the homes and hearts of our people with joy./ She said with a deep curtsy.

/It is well…Dumpling./ He said calmly. /Take the news to her village alone. Also take the news that this, her village is sacrosanct to me. Never will I feed from its true citizenry. Do I make myself clear?/

/Yes My Prince./ One of the men said in a deep bow. /It will not be news that is shouted but news that is whispered and kept dear./ He looked up at Zsophia. /I am so very glad you live, and forgive my pulling your braid?/

/Yes Boris./ Blaze smiled. /I do forgive you./ She laughed. /Please tell all that…. That… I miss everyone and have every day I have lived away from you. Someday I will return. I must return. This is my mother land. This village is part of my heart and soul./ She whispered.

/Yes Little One we will return when you have regained your strength. Currently you are too easy a target. I will bring you back, I promise./ Alucard said as he stood and helped her from the bed. /Come Dumpling. She has need of you. Her last maid has left her employ. You were right to not trust Marie. She was a snake./ He took hold of each woman one with each arm and pulled them all into the shadows. /_Walter you must go and feed. I bring her to you tonight./

* * *

  
_

"Irons, a meeting tonight will not be possible for me." Walter said sitting up quickly as he smiled.

"Oh why is that?" Irons asked fairly sure of Walter's answer.

"My Lady returns tonight." He said as his smile grew larger. "She returns to me. Alucard is bringing her. I must go."

"I understand old friend. This will wait. Is this something you plan to inform the countess on…. tomorrow sometime?" Irons had a knowing smile on his face as he tapped the file with the information.

"I will tell her tomorrow or the next, after all while she has gotten past the worst of it and is recovering well. She will still need to rest." Walter smiled winked and left.

"I am sure you will be happy to help her 'recover'." Irons laughed to himself.

* * *

"Doctor Mathews, are you quite sure of these results?" The Queen asked the nervous man who stood in front of her desk.

"Yes My Queen." He bowed again. "We checked and rechecked each sample given us. The samples were all tested independently in four different labs around the country. We were so very careful. We rewrote the protocols for this project you entrusted to us My Queen. Each test and each lab agreed to the results. Even if we were given fresh samples the results would not change my Queen." He said with just enough pride so as to sound sure enough to stake his life on it.

"We see." She nodded. "It is quite the result. It will change everything in the lives of more than We are sure We are aware of." She sighed. "None know what they were working on or why?"

"No My Queen I am the only one who knew of all of it. Majesty, please will you tell me those who will be the closest effected?"

"No. We do this for your own safety. We would also suggest you and your family go on an extended holiday. There will be funds wired to your account for that purpose. These are the names of those who were also involved?"

"Yes My Queen. How could this be so dangerous?" He asked astonished.

"We will have funds wired to their accounts so they may also enjoy a shorter holiday with their families abroad. Those who are most directly affected by these results are dangerous; We do not know how they will react to this data. Our person will be safe, of that We are certain, We make no guarantees for others. God speed and know you have uncovered a great and possible terrible truth here. You do have Our personal thanks for all the hard work you and your people have done."

"As My Queen wishes I will do and never fail." The man intoned. "Thank you My Beloved Queen for so trusting me, and my people to do this great work for you. Please call on me if you have any need. I will face any person to defend those who worked on this happily. I know the science is good." He nodded sure of himself and those involved. "Until you call I will remain out of country with my family on holiday. My Queen, I pray I will again stand in a room with you and once again hear your voice, until then, if I may take my leave?"

"Yes do." The Queen nodded. She watched as the man bowed out the door. She was amazed somewhat that people like him with such devotion to the crown still existed. So accustomed to spies and traitors she had become. "I shall carry this with me until I have decided exactly what to do with it." The aged monarch shook her head and put it in the folder-portfolio she carried. It was old and leather bound. The royal crest and country's flag carved into it. "All the secrets you have held." She smiled as she ran her fingers over the leather. She looked up and caught her reflection in the mirror. "I know what I must do with this information. The question is when." She stood and picked up the file in its new home. "How could this be possible?" She whispered as she crossed the room and went to the private chambers for the night.

* * *

"Oh father Anderson." The recently christened Sister Joan said startled by him as he turned the corner of the hall.

"Aye my lamb." He smiled catching her quickly. "Are ye rested from yer trainin already?" She was a hearty and strong willed woman Anderson knew what a blessing she was. "If ye are I thought we may go on yer first hunt. There has been activity found. What do ye think?" He knew then she would truly be his partner if she survived it both physically, mentally and in her soul. Granted he had every intention she survived it physically, that he could insure. _If, … no when she survives this last test she will be my partner in everyway._

"I am rested and will be glad to go on my first hunt." She smiled somewhat more calmly than she felt. She feared not doing well, but she knew that this had been her choice. There was no going back now. After all this was the path God Almighty had set before her. "I was looking for you for another reason though."

"What reason is tat?" He smiled warmly down at her.

"I have just received news terrible news." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Lass, what is it?"

"Oh Father, some days ago your friend, the kind and good Countess Ashton fell badly ill. She has been confined to her bed. It is said people are not sure she will live." She looked up at him and saw the stunned look. "I am so sorry." She whispered as she put her hand on his arm.

"How are we only now hearing of this?" He asked confused.

"I called to the orphanage. They told me. They had tried to get the news to you before but could not."

"First lass we go to tae chapel to pray for her. She is an angel tat walks tae earth, a gift of God to tae children." Anderson said already beginning to walk in that direction.

"All the children at the orphanage have already been doing that." Sister Joan nodded as she hurried along, she had heard the stories.

"After I will call her personal assistant, I want to be able to go and pray over her. You will come with me?"

"Of course I will. I want very much to meet this angel." Sister Joan nodded.

* * *

Michael woke next to the head of Parisian operations. He smiled at the nights they had shared. Her skin was flawless and her passion burned hot and long. He stroked her shoulder and kissed her ear. "Jacqueline, it is time to wake." He whispered in her ear and tickled her side.

"Michael! You are a beast!" She said sleepy. "Let us stay in bed tonight."

"No my dear we both have work to do. You must get up, dress and leave now." He said with a smile.

"You sound as if you do not trust me to rest while you work." She said looking hurt.

"Do you often trust your lovers unattended in your flat?" He asked with a smile. "I do trust you. Now be a good girl and go."

"I would not take them as lovers if I could not trust them." Jacqueline said as she dressed. "I will see you later yes?" She said when she finished, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Likely, we will see." He smiled and escorted her out of his flat. Michael shook his head. "You are too lax with your security my beauty. I wonder how compromised you and therefore we are." Michael was sorry to find this out. It spelled the end of his dalliances with her.

"Is there something wrong my son?" DeMorte asked as he walked into the room. "You were abed late today." He smirked.

"Unfortunately yes there is something wrong father." Michael sighed as he looked at DeMorte.

"What is it?"

"I just discovered that Jacqueline is less than careful with the security of her flat when it comes to lovers. She may already be compromised. This means our tryst is over." Michael said as he scratched at the stubble on his face. "Unfortunate, I enjoyed her."

"Indeed. We must have her checked out then. Have her clearance reissued possibly. Do not look so glum. It may be nothing." DeMorte smiled. He was glad Michael though on the matter of security even with his bed partners.

"No father it is over. I can keep it in my pants." He chuckled. "Her disregard for basic security is a turn off. In her position it could have dire consequences. Frankly if it were up to me I would have her replaced."

"Even if replacing her meant her death?" DeMorte asked. When Michael looked startled at him he smiled. "Replacement at her level is dangerous. She knows too much to simply fire. If you have simply grown bored with her already then have done with her."

"I wish it was simply being bored with her sexually." Michael laughed. "I would keep her for that alone if I could." He shook his head. "No she is really a risk."

"If you want you can keep her. But then when you grow tired of her she will have to die. If she is a viable risk she will die. Keeping her will extend her life and I expect your pleasure. Is she really that good in bed?"

"Her skin is flawless and her passions hot and long burning. I had never thought of keeping a woman for just that purpose. Where would I keep her?" Michael laughed amused but not taking the idea serious. "In the cupboard?"

"Keep her here. We will put a lovely collar on her and she will be your loving and obedient pet. She will keep your house and your bed. She will be yours to own and command in every way. I honestly think she has tendencies in that direction." DeMorte shrugged. "If you want her she is yours my son. You are no longer held to the mores of the human world. Do you want her for a pet?" He asked already sure of the answer he would receive. The idea was exciting young Michael too much. He also wanted to introduce him to these ideas now so when he was changed these desires would not surprise him also it was just fun.

"Yes." Michael said not believing he spoke the word. He did mean it though. The idea of seeing her in a collar and serving him did appeal more than he would have ever admitted before. "I do want her as my pet." He smiled, the pleasure with simply admitting it was heady. As had been looking in the eyes of the man he killed.

"Then call her back my son. Call your pet to you." DeMorte smiled. Sometime he would ask Michael if he could play with his pet. At the very least he would show him all the ways he could enjoy her. He would also show him how to train her.

"Yes father." Michael said obediently. He could not believe he was doing this as he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Part of his mind and soul screamed for him to stop. The desire, the temptation of this taboo action called louder. He dialed her cell phone. "Jacqueline my pet, do come back."

* * *

_  
_

_"Seras, Alucard has jut informed me he will return with Blaze tonight."_ Walter thought to her. _"Please go and sit with the Spawn and relieve Doc? I must go and feed."_

"Sure thing Walter." Seras said as she wrapped up her meeting quickly saying. "It looks as if Boss may have turned the corner." People told her to go with relieved smiles. Quickly she shadow stepped to the apartment. Seeing Doc there she smiled. "I got the message that Boss turned the corner."

"That she did Doc said with a smile. I need to 'go file some reports and run some tests.' She should not have any visitors save the ones she has already been allowed for now." He said with a laugh and left.

"Aunty Seras?" "Why are you" "here instead" "of Doc?" The Spawn asked walking out of their room having heard the door close.

"He needed to 'go file some reports and run some tests.'. I guess Alucard is bringing your mum home." She smiled as they were fully awake. "Why not go and get dressed? Not like I could expect you to sleep now." Seras laughed.

"Thank you" "Aunty Seras!" The Spawn said excitedly as they hurdled over the couch to get back to their room.

"Oi! Around not over the couch!" She called to them even as she laughed. "I am so glad you are coming back tonight Zsophia. Walter has been miserable." Seras whispered. "I think it likely The Spawn may be sleeping elsewhere tonight." She murmured to herself with a giggle. _But it will not be in Alucard's apartment if I have my way about it. _Seras had decided she would go to him tonight as the Blood Moon was so very close. She would have gone last night but He had been out of town.

* * *

Jolene picked up her phone irked at the hour. When she saw who was calling she sighed. "Good evening Father Anderson, what may I do for you?"

"Lass, I have just heard of yer Lady's condition. I have been traveling. Please tell me when I may come to see her."

"Father Anderson, Padre, you are very kind but just now none may see her. She seems to be getting better, but on orders of her doctor there are no visitors allowed." Jolene direly hated lying to a priest, but she had no choice. She just hoped God would forgive her.

"I see, well we must do as her doctor says then. Please tell her I called and am praying for her. I will speak to the Pope and ask him to pray for her as well. I promise."

"Well thank you Padre. I do not think pestering the Pope is necessary." _Oh no I am so going to Hell!_

"It is no problem; I am in the Vatican now. Think nothing of it lass. Well I must go and tend things Bless you, the countess and all that reside in her home." Father Anderson said with a smile.

"Thank you again Padre." Jolene said with a sigh and hung up. She looked as Bullet walked into her apartment. "I am sooooo going to Hell." She sighed.

"Why?" Bullet scratched his head. "If you feel so strongly about it when Boss wakes up we can set the date to be married." He said with a smile as he took off his jacked and hung it up.

"Because I just lied to a …. Did you say married?" Jolene looked at Bullet unsure she had heard correctly.

"Yep I did." He said walking over to Jolene. He got down on one knee in front of her in her chair and smiled. "Jolene my love will you marry me?" He asked as he slid a diamond ring on her finger.

"Brett, yes I will!" She smiled and laughed. She squealed as he stood and swept her up in his arms.

* * *

Anderson sighed. "Well at least there is some good news to be had." He shook his head hanging up the phone.

"What is it Father?" Sister Joan asked curious.

"It would seem the Countess is on tae mend. I will still speak to tae Holy Father and ask him to pray for her.." He said with a smile. "But she is seeing no visitors under her doctor's strict orders." He shook his head thinking that as a priest he would be exempt. "Well lass it looks as if we will be hunting tonight after all."

"Well as you said Father Anderson it is good news that she is healing. We must thank God for that. It must be an infection they are worried about. If she has been very ill her immune system could be not working so well. A person from the outside could very well bring in something that could only worsen her condition." Sister Joan reasoned.

"Lass ye are a smart one! I had not thought of tat. I am sure ye are quite correct." He nodded. "If she is on tae mend then now would be tae worst time to see her. I would feel horrible if we brought in something tat made her ill all over again." Anderson shook his head.

"I am glad I could help." Sister Joan smiled.

"Well I will set tae appointment to see tae Holy Father and then we hunt." He said resolutely.

* * *

Walter hunted carefully. He did not want to waste time. He also wanted to make sure he was well fed. He had to pick his prey carefully. Soon he saw a good target. It was a strong looking man. He had a gym bag in one hand and a briefcase in the other. Walter smiled and left his hiding place. "Pardon me." He said looking at the man.

"Yes?" The man stopped and looked at Walter.

"I believe I am lost. Where is the closest tube?" Walter asked confused.

"It's just this way." He man looked Walter over. "I was going that way myself. Dashing waistcoat." He smiled at Walter.

"Brilliant!" Walter said and smiled back. "Thank you for the compliment. I just recently acquired it." _Dear lord he is a poof. Well it will make things easier._ Walter thought with a mental shrug as they began to walk to the tube.

* * *

/And we are home./ Alucard said with a smile. /Seras./ He smiled and went to her as soon as he was sure neither Dumpling or Zsophia would fall. /You smell delicious./ He nearly growled in her ear then he nuzzled into her neck. Alucard was only too aware that the Blood Moon would be within the next two or three nights. She was already nearly irresistible to him.

/That is sweet of you to say./ Seras said almost losing her irritation at him. He smelled so good to her, his closeness was nearly overwhelming. She stepped back then decked him. It was hard and unexpected, Alucard fell to the ground. Dumpling stifled a scream. /How dare you take off like that!/ Seras nearly growled at him as she allowed her eyes to flash very red. Then she went to Zsophia as Alucard picked himself up from the floor with a wolfish smile. /It is so good to see you back Zsophia. You were seriously missed./ Seras was thinking of hitting Blaze as well. She could handle it. She was stopped by Alucard's arms around her.

/No My Dark Rose. She is healing from other wounds./ Alucard whispered in her ear and nipped at it unable to stop himself. He could read Seras well and knew what she was thinking.

"Mum!" the Spawn yelled as they ran into the room. Alucard caught them as well.

/Gently my fierce Little Dragons. You Lady Mother needs to finish healing. She will be fine but tackling her is out of the question. Understood?/

/Yes/ /sir./ They said they went to hug their mum more gently. /We missed/ /you mum./ They whispered to her as they held her. /You look/ /beautiful./

/And I missed you my fine strong Little Dragons. Thank you for your compliment./ She said as she held them to her. /Do you remember when I told you of the village?/ They nodded. /There was someone very special there that I lived with?/

/Yes mum/ /you called her/ /your Dumpling./ They nodded and looked at the woman behind their mum who was dabbing at her eyes.

/This is her younger sister. This is our Dumpling now./ She stood and looked at Dumpling. /These are my sons, my Little Dragons. They are my treasure beyond worth. I entrust them to you to help me care for and raise them./ Zsophia said with pride and a smile.

/Such fine Little Dragons./ She smiled. /I am honored, you look like your Lady Mother./ She shook her head. /You sons are now my treasure beyond any. I promise I will care for them, and where I may, help to raise them./ She said with a curtsy. Then she looked at the Spawn. /Little Dragons, I have raised five sons of my own./ She said with a smile.

/Yes Dumpling./ They said and went and hugged her.

/Dumpling you have much to learn of these lands. You will have to learn the language spoken here./ Zsophia said with a smile as the task of all the learning hit her. It was enormous.

/I will teach her the language, Zsophia. First though she must learn the way of certain things./ Alucard said then looked at Dumpling. /First you must know that here I am not The Prince. I am called Alucard. I was bound by a family by magic to serve them so long as I exist./ Dumpling gasped. /Recently that bond has not been destroyed but rather it has been changed. My Master is now this woman, Countess Zsophia Ashton./ He said gesturing to Blaze.

/This is why you dared to speak to him as you did./ Dumpling said.

/Yes it is./ Blaze said. /I have sworn I will find a way to free you, Vlad./

/Little One,/ He said as he looked at Blaze. /I serve you now and you are precious to me. Her sister was correct on that./ He gestured to Dumpling. /If I am to remain bound, to appease the powers that be I would choose to be bound to your family. There are those who would seek to end your life if they had even the slightest idea you sought to free me. For now let us leave well enough alone./ He walked over to Zsophia and touched the side of her face. /It is my duty to protect you. It is one I take serious. That knowledge of how to free me alone would put you in serious danger. Right now, I am freer now bound to you, than I have been in a very long time. Not just free of the Helsing blood line, I am free of hungers, drives, and feelings of hate that I was as much a slave to as I was to the Helsing family. It is well Little One./ He said and kissed her forehead.

/My Dragon./ Blaze said sadly. /I want you to be free. Really free./

/Little One right now, in an odd way, I am. You have already given my freedom to me by how you do and do not treat me. I already knew that I would stay to protect you and even the Spawn. Stop your search just now, there are other more important things to seek out./ He smiled at her.

/I will do as you wish./ Blaze said confused.

/Now perhaps Dumpling will help you out of that dress and into one you know Walter likes? He will be here soon./ Alucard said going to Seras running his hand down her back. He liked the almost imperceptible shiver that went through her.

/Yes. Yes that is a very good idea. I cannot change my clothing as easily as you./ Blaze smiled, then shook her head as he did change into his normal attire. /Please come with me Dumpling. I will definitely need your help./

/_Perhaps I will change into the silk lounging clothes later My Dark Rose?/_ Alucard thought to Seras. She smiled a bit and gave him a look wicked enough to surprise him.

/Yes Little Green Eyes./ Dumpling said still in wonder of what she had heard and learned. She did follow into the bed chamber and helped Blaze out of the dress she wore.

/Uncle Alucard?/ /Did you really/ /mean what you said/ / about mum and us?/ The Spawn asked confused themselves.

/Good question./ Seras said. /Wait have I been speaking Romanian all along?/

/Yes Seras you have./ Alucard laughed then looked more serious. He went to the Spawn and knelt down to their level as he spoke. /Yes I do mean what I said. Even if it was just to protect your Lady Mother I would stay. If she did free me it could mean her death, and yours. Your Mother has been hunted by enough people in her life. She has had to live in fear of being caught, of being found, of being killed since she was younger than you are now. She does not even know why. So yes Spawn, Seras I meant every word of what I said./ He shook his head. /I do not know why she is so precious to me, but she is./ Alucard looked at Seras. /Worry not My No-Life-Queen. I meant what I said to you amongst the roses./ Alucard smiled, went to her and stroked the side of her face. /You will be my mate when the moon is next Blood, as long as you will still have me./ He said with a smile.

/I suppose so./ Seras said with a smirk and a shrug. Alucard growled and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.

/Ewwwww!/ The Spawn said in unison and moved away.

/You should become used to such things I think./ Dumpling said. She had come in the room as Alucard kissed Seras. She had also noticed what went on between the two of them. /Am I to understand this is your new wife My Prince?/ Also the passion He and his first wife Elizabetha shared was still whispered about among the adults.

/In a way yes. When the next Blood Moon rises we will be mated. It is like a marriage for our kind. Seras is like me undead./ Alucard said. /You must call me Alucard here Dumpling. Lord Alucard is also acceptable. She would be Lady Seras. We call them The Spawn informally, otherwise they are addressed as the Lords Ashton./

/I see, I will remember this Lord Alucard, Lady Seras, Lords Ashton./ Dumpling said. /I hope I will be able to learn the language of this land quickly./

/I am sure you will./ Blaze said walking out of the bed chamber. Alucard realized Blaze held something in her hand and was sure he knew what it was. /The lads will be able to show you many of the things you need to learn before they return to school./ The Spawn looked crestfallen at the thought of returning to school. They could torment the Headmaster only so much before it became boring.

/And as I said I will teach you the language. I should be able to do so tonight./ Alucard said. _"Walter we have returned._" Alucard sent to his friend.

_"I will be there in two minutes._" Walter said and sped home having finished with his meal. The man he fed from would never remember Walter's face but he would be sure he had a wonderful time.

/He will be here soon./ Alucard said to Blaze as she looked out the patio doors.

/I am glad. I have missed him./ Blaze said in a whisper. /No Dumpling, leave my hair as is. He will enjoy taking it down I think./ Blaze said seeing Dumpling coming over to her with a hair brush.

/As you wish./ Dumpling said with a smile. /You have missed him quite badly./

/He has/ /missed you/ /as well/ /Lady Mother./ The Spawn said as they went to her, leaned on her and looked over the hedge maze. /We at least had/ /school to distract us./ /Sir Irons also/ /gave a Fox/ /Hunt for us./ In one voice they proclaimed proudly. /We got our red Jackets!/

/I am so very proud of you both./ She smiled and hugged them to her. She smiled wider as she heard the door open.

"Zsophia." Walter breathed, just staring at her back.

/Come all it is time for us to leave./ Alucard said. Everyone else nodded and went. Walter smiled at them when they left. He was curious about the older woman dressed oddly but not enough to ask questions.

Walter closed the door quietly then he turned. For a moment he simply looked at her, it was a fantasy he'd had come true. He just looked at her as she looked into the garden. Walter walked up behind Zsophia and wrapped on arm around her shoulders the other around her waist and pulled her to him. After a bit he unbound her hair. She did not object. He watched it fall with a smile. He knew she liked doing this after the day; he had seen her do this before. He had always wanted to do it for her, it just seemed too intimate an action before. Walter buried his face in her hair loving the silken feel of it as his arms went back around her.

"My beautiful Zsophia, my feelings for you have not changed." He whispered into her ear. "I love you. I love your sons. Do you believe me and accept this now; are you ready to claim me as yours while I claim you as mine?"

"I believe you. I want to be yours. I want you as mine. I want to build and share a life with you and the lads." She turned and put her face to his chest and nuzzled in to him.

Walter was stunned for a moment he almost could not believe his ears. Though he knew this would happen part of him still had been afraid. He tipped up her chin he looked in to her eyes. "Then My Lady My Love you are finally … truly mine." Speaking the words gave him a thrill; she smiled. If he lived until the end of time this memory would remain fresh, he knew it. Gently they kissed.

"Walter…" She said and held out her hand when the kiss ended. Walter smiled and put his under hers. She allowed the ring he had given her to drop into his hand.

"Yes allow me to put this where it belongs." He said and got on one knee. "My beloved, I want to marry you properly. I want to adopt the lads as my own sons. I want for us to have a marriage in the human world as well as to be mated in the Midian world. Will you marry me?"

"Yes Walter, I will. I love you and have been yours for a long time. Now I can give myself to you in marriage and in every way as well. My sons will become our sons. We will build our family."

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her hand as he stood. "Come my love."Walter nipped at Zsophias neck, and nearly growled in her ear. "We will go to my room so that the Lads can have their beds and we can remain undisturbed."

"A good idea my darling." Blaze smiled. "Will you tell Alucard?"

"Yes I will." Walter said as he walked her through the shadows to his apartment. Once they were there Walter thought to Alucard. _"Alucard we are in my bedchamber for the night. The Spawn may sleep in their own beds."_ Walter picked his Zsophia up and carried her into the bedchamber then to bed. He set her down very gently on it. She was so beautiful he could not believe she was his. He smiled as she took off her shoes and let them fall to the floor at the foot of the bed.

"So my love, as you have tasted my kisses," Blaze said with a smile turning a little pink.

"They are so very sweet." Walter smiled as he took off his gloves and touched the side of her face. She turned in to it. He smiled; she could be so affectionate when she chose to.

She blushed more then continued on. "Would you now taste my blood?"

Part of him was surprised at her bold offer just now, most wasn't, all of him wanted to, and he wasn't hungry which was good. He nodded "Yes." He held her in his arms and looked in her eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" He ran a hand over body. "I know you trust me, even with your children's lives." He looked in her eyes and saw her answer and he was not unhappy about it.

"Yes I do." Blaze sighed and touched the side of his face then traced his lips with her finger. "With us it goes beyond trust I think I do not understand but I do want this. Am I insane?"

"No you're not. Usually we would wait for the full Blood Moon but I think this will still work. For us now there is a magic that surrounds this. For us Midians it is part of our coming together, our mating. You and I become we. You will wear my mark all Midians will see it; just as a human looks for a ring." He kissed her finger where he had put his ring. Walter brushed her hair out of his way. He whispered into her ear. "You want me as your mate?"

She nodded her breathing became more erratic "Yes Walter, I give you my blood, I want you for my mate." She smiled.

Walter's teeth grew, his eyes glowed. Now he could see and hear the blood as it ran through her. This was something he had been looking forward to since he had decided that she would be his. Walter now laid Zsophia back in his arms so she was reclining. He sent out a thought_ "Alucard I do not want to fall into Blood Lust and harm her."_

_"You will not Angel. I will wait to sense if it happens but you will not."_

Walter both leaned into her and brought her to him. He then very carefully punctured the skin on her throat. Blaze gasped and shivered. Slowly he allowed his fangs to penetrate deeper into her Jugular. Her blood filled his mouth and he moaned; her blood was so warm, so sweet, and so strong. She moaned his name. With this she was now His Mate. He slowly pulled his fangs from her and licked the wound closed. He licked the remaining blood from her neck then from his lips. He saw the silvery white marks left from his feeding. Now his hunger changed, it became carnal, sensual. Her eyes opened.

"I love you Walter." She smiled at him.

"I love you Zsophia." He answered. He kissed her and made her his in every way.


	38. Together

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Together

* * *

Integra looked at the list she was compiling of those who sat at the Round Table. "Lord Sir Richardson." She said thinking. "His is an odd family, but loyal to a fault." Integra knew they occasionally did 'special projects' for crown and country. They were extremely protective of their family, and it was a large one. On their family crest there was a wolf. No one knew quite why but it was there. "He, his wife and children family just returned from some time in Saudi. I know they have ties to a powerful and very wealthy tribe there." Integra mused over tea. "But it is a tribe that is old and never has even been suspected of any ties to terrorists, aside from possibly eradicating them." So far she had not unearthed any specific reason or person she could declare 'traitor'. It frustrated her to no end.

Picking up the second of the four volumes of information and protocols of this new organization that Hellsing was a part of Integra had to admit she was surprised how well put together it was. It was massive and yet it was truly secret. The security protocols alone were enough to impress and even intimidate her. Integra had at first skipped to the last volume where it spoke of Hellsing but then she gave up and began again from the beginning. She learned the hard way that this information was best taken in the prescribed order. Integra had taken to having the first volume handy so she could refer back.

"I think the Valentine brothers would have a harder time of it breaching her place." She shook her head. "All those men died on that one day." Integra sat back in her chair. The memory of having to go through and shoot each of the surviving men herself was terrible. It was one memory she had worked to ignore. She found it becoming harder and harder to ignore. It had begun to haunt her dreams. Integra thought on the first volume one of the first sections of information. "Non Nobis Domine." She whispered for the men who died. She remembered the funeral she had attended for Walter, hearing all of those people singing. She had felt like an outsider, she was an outsider. "I think I do want things to be different."

"I had gotten that impression Sir Integra." Thomas said as he set fresh tea down on her desk. He could see that she was reliving something unpleasant. "Even with your cigars, you now have a few to choose from." Thomas said wanting to distract her.

"Yes I do." Integra smiled and looked at her butler. "Thomas, tell me; are you as lethal a butler as Walter was?"

"Yes Sir Integra. While I have no gloves that spew forth shiny silver wires I am still quite lethal. I have gone through all the levels of training so as to be able to protect you no matter the situation." He said with a nod. Thomas then opened his jacket to reveal a gun and extra clips. "This was made for me by Commander Dornez." He buttoned his jacket. Integra once again was amazed at Walter's ability. His designs for holsters had become even more refined for concealment. "The armed and unarmed combat training was quite extensive and required of me by both Commander Dornez and Countess Ashton if I wished the position of your butler, and I did request and want this position."

"They use smaller teams I see." Integra said as she had again glanced over the information before her. Then she stopped and looked at her butler surprised that Thomas wanted the position. "You requested this position as my butler?"

"Yes Sir Integra. I did. I wished to have this position. I knew that to be handpicked by the Commander would be an honor as he was extremely particular. He was the one who had the final word on who filled the position as your butler." He allowed a small smile and a look of pride to show on his face. "The smaller teams began as a necessity; the first members of the teams were Hellsing troops and some of the crew from sites handpicked by Boss." Thomas agreed.

"It is amazing." Integra said speaking of his request, Walters care and also the teams. "Do all of the people there just accept Seras and Alucard?" She was even more comfortable with Thomas now; she was touched that Walter cared so much.

"Yes Sir Integra. If you choose to fear them, that is up to you. Disrespect is not an option. Frankly any who do disrespect them are left to their own devices. The men there, especially on the Hellsing side of things, are perfectly happy to have Alucard or Seras tend to the men who show disrespect." Thomas said with a shrug. "If you are assigned to the Estate you know them and eventually what they are. Their pranks are kept to a minimum with the new people who come through. But seeing Alucard pacing the house on the ceilings is enough to remind people."

"I am sure it is. He did have a knack for startling the staff. Though wandering through the house in his Hell hound form just plain scared them." Integra sighed but now she smiled as well. In hindsight she could see the humor in it.

"I am sure." Thomas said and nodded not sure he could well handle the sight. "I do not think he does that on the Ashton estate."

"Really?" Integra asked surprised.

"Really. If he were to seriously frighten any of the children he would catch thirty shades of hell from the Countess. I hear she has threatened to hang, draw and quarter him at least once. All agree that she would likely do it to him."

"Ha! That is a sight I would like to see." Integra shook her head and sipped her tea. "Thomas I think I would like one of those Cubans I bought, one with the lighter colored wrap."

"Of course Sir Integra." Thomas said.

* * *

Alucard, Seras, Dumpling and The Spawn left Walter and Blaze and went into Alucard's apartment each one lost in their own thoughts.

_Now it will never happen. I will respect their mating. It would seem tonight I may have My No-Life-Queen in my bed as well._ Alucard smiled. He knew Walter had advised Seras to go to Alucard's bed before the Blood Moon. Alucard agreed with Walter's reasoning. Once the Blood Moon arrived, the wild, the primal nature would come out. Seras was already showing signs of being affected by it. He smiled as he thought of her decking him. She was becoming more physical in her reactions. She really did seem to more and more enjoy being Midian.

_Finally things are decided. Walter and Zsophia are together. Soon Alucard and I will be. Perhaps I should offer the Spawn and this 'Dumpling' my apartment for their use tonight?_ Seras thought. Unconsciously she sought out her chair, her 'throne' once inside Alucard's apartment. She looked at the fire as Alucard turned it on. She felt more at peace here now then she did in her own apartment. _Is it odd or is it the way of things? I know I am still me, but me has changed to accept and like what I am. I guess in some way Alucard has won. I feel as if I have won as well._ Seras thought to herself. She looked at him, Alucard, the one who had given her this life and frowned a bit. /Alucard, do you want some of your Bloodwine? Or should I just go to the stores and get you some blood?/

/The Bloodwine sounds divine. The blood is likely what I should have first though./ It made Alucard smile to see her seek out and claim her throne. It seemed to him with this simple act she laid claim to her new nature, to the inheritance of being Midian. Soon he would teach her how to control the wolves as he did. /We should have enough of the blood and Bloodwine for us both./ Alucard said as he put up his coat, hat, guns and shades. /We may need it tonight./ If it was left up to him the blood would be more than welcome. Alucard smiled at Seras as his eyes began to undress her. It was easy, he had seen her naked before.

/Eeeeeeewwwwww!/ The Spawn complained together looking between their Aunt and Uncle. They rolled their eyes dramatically.

/It is not for you to drink Spawn. So why the complaint?/ Alucard asked with his eyebrow cocked they had witnessed he, Seras and even Walter drinking their meals from goblets before.

/Because of/ /how you and/ /Auntie Seras are looking/ /at each other Uncle Alucard./ They said and shook their heads.

_They call him Uncle and her Aunt, they have no fear of him, do they know? Could you not of taught them of our Prince, Little Green Eyes?_ Dumpling mused in wonder of this strange situation. She knew it would be a big transition for her, she had much to learn. But she knew would learn it. Her Little Green Eyes needed her as did her Little Dragons.

/And how is that?/ Seras asked bemused.

/Like the Stable Master/ /and Sherrie look at/ /one another before/ /they disappear./ /Often into/ /one of the stalls./ They said with a shrug. /They are obviously/ /having sex by/ /the sounds they/ /are making./ /We are not sure/ /any of our horses like it./

/Then their little rendezvous in the stables will have to end. I will not have our horses upset by their rutting./ Alucard said and shook his head.

/Also Zsophia would have their heads for disappearing in front of the Spawn like that. Unless they have every reason to believe the two of you are well and gone when they do that?/ Seras said with a raised eyebrow.

/They could/ /have reasonable/ /expectation we/ /are not around./ The Spawn said carefully.

/Then you deserve the education you are likely getting./ Alucard smirked. They were like other boys in some ways. /I will tend to the Stable Master and Sherrie. Do not worry you Lady Mother over it./

/Well it would seem you two like to spy on people./ Dumpling said with raised eyebrow.

/Sometimes/ /we do./ The Spawn answered nonpulsed.

/What does your Lady Mother think of that?/ Dumpling asked.

/She taught them./ Alucard answered. He nearly laughed out loud as Dumpling looked surprised at him.

/It is true./ Seras said as she stood. /I'll go and get the refreshments. Maybe some hot chocolate for you two even./

/Ace!/ The Spawn said in unison.

/That is something you will have to become accustomed to./ Seras laughed. /They do speak like that all the time. We only worry when they do not./ Seras stood and Alucard did as well.

_"Alucard we are in my bedchamber for the night. The Spawn may sleep in their own beds."_ Walter's thought came in loud and clear to Alucard.

_"I understand Walter. Have a most enjoyable night."_ Alucard smirked as he thought back to Walter.

/It is not so odd of twins to speak as these two do where I am from Lady Seras./ Dumpling said with a shrug.

/Obviously Shrugging is common as well./ Seras said as she shook her head.

/My Dark Rose, allow the staff to do their job and bring it to us./ Alucard said to Seras. He wanted to have her begin to behave royally—she was His Lady now. She would be called Princess in the Village when he took her there. She would be known as the Wife or Mate of the Dragon. _Yes My Seras you deserve a ring worthy of royalty._

/Alucard they have had their hands full recently. Besides I can stop by Jolene's apartment and let her know what is going on. And I'll bring Natty back with me to introduce Dumpling to her. In the mean time you could begin to teach Dumpling English. Save us all some time./ Seras said with a 'come hither' smile and eyes that promised everything.

/True./ Alucard said. He did go hither and kissed her passionately. Alucard had every intention of collecting on those promises tonight. /Do not be too long./

/I won't./ Seras said with flashing eyes as she went out the door. The Spawn rolled their eyes again and flopped down on the couch.

/Uncle Alucard,/ The Spawn looked at him with curious expressions. /Why are you/ /and Auntie Seras/ /acting odd?/

/Well for one it is not odd between men and women when they share passion for one another. For two it is not odd between male and female Midians when the Blood Moon is coming. It brings out the more primal sides in out nature./ He smiled thinking on the last Blood Moon, the time he and Blaze had together. He still remembered the blood dripping off of her and the look of joyful release on her face. /It does for some humans as well./ Alucard had a thought. He looked at the Spawn carefully. /Tell me Spawn, are there nights when you feel more violent, when you almost crave a fight?/ He could read them quite well now. He could tell his words hit home.

/Yes Uncle/ /Alucard, there are./ They nodded. /There are times/ /when we go out/ /into the night./ /It can be very/ /hard to not just bloody/ /the blighters that we dislike./ /Especially those/ /we find insulting./ Their faces showed the same fierceness that their mum's did on occasion.

/I see, and I am not surprised./ Alucard nodded. He liked the looks on the Spawn but he also realized the trouble it could bring. His own temper had brought trouble when he was their age. /Spawn come here./ He said as he sat in his throne. /I know your Lady Mother is like this so it does not surprise me that you are as well. You are her Fierce Little Dragons./ He smiled and the Spawn smiled back. /We will figure out a way to deal with this. But for the next few nights you may need to be more careful of your tempers understood?/ _I know that Zsophia has drunk much of Midian blood. It is in the diet of those in the tribe. I wonder what it could do for the Spawn._ Alucard decided he would speak to Blaze about it later.

/Yes sir./ /we understand./ They nodded to Alucard.

/I will help with that as I can Little Dragons./ Dumpling promised. It was odd for her to see her Prince acting thus with these boys. But it also seemed right as well.

/Ah yes Dumpling./ Alucard smiled at her. /You have been well and I see you are as brave as I hoped you would be for the sake of Your Lady and her Sons./

/Thank you M… Lord Alucard./ She said barely keeping from calling him Prince. /As I said I will not fail her. Nor will I fail her family./

/I believe that./ Alucard nodded. /Now I need you to do something./ Alucard said as he stood and walked over to her. /Open your mind to me so I may quickly teach you the language of these lands./

* * *

Seras knocked on Jolene's door. She thought she heard something odd so she listened more carefully for a moment then the door opened.

"Yes what is it?" Jolene asked looking mussed.

"I wanted to tell you that Boss has turned the corner and that not to worry, Walter is with her just now." Seras smirked.

"That is great news Seras." Jolene said and put her hand on Seras' shoulder. Jolene was very relieved to know that Blaze was back. "Thank you so much for coming by to tell me yourself."

"No problem Jolene." Seras said smiling. "I need to go get some blood for myself and Alucard."

"Of course. I am sure this is a weight of his mind as well. Well have a good night." Jolene said closing the door.

"Thanks Jolene. Oh and Congratulations Bullet!" Seras said with a wide grin. "Bout damn time you got up the nerve!" She snickered at Jolene's blush. "You and he are about as well a kept secret as Boss and Walter. Nice ring by the way." She smiled and waved as she walked down the hall. She had heard Bullet's groan and 'oh gods he is going to be unlivable.'

"Well I would say it is well past time for Boss and Walter and you and Alucard as well." Jolene shot back and closed the door with a smile.

"Luv you know she will make you pay for that." Bullet said as Jolene went back to bed.

"Probably, but the back of her neck was an amazing shade of red." Jolene smirked as she rejoined him with a giggle.

* * *

It had been a shock to them both. Neither had expected the Holy Father to have an opening that evening. For the young Sister Joan it was overwhelming to be in his presence for the first time; she knew she would never forget it. When he had prayed with her and Father Anderson she had felt tears in her eyes and knew that the Countess Ashton had to get better now. Then he called her to him and laid his sacred hands on her head as she knelt before him. He blessed her. He blessed her and the work she would do with Father Anderson. He himself declared that she was henceforth Sister Joan and declared her vision a miracle, a message from God, and that which would guide her. He said that he knew that Saint Joan would always be with her. She was still somewhat in a daze.

Father Anderson smiled; renewed faith and strength flowed through him. He smiled at the young nun that sat next to him. "Lass, it was tae most glorious thing ta be in His presence was it not?"

"Yes Father Anderson, it truly was." She nodded.

"Ye are still glowing. I am so very glad we were able ta go ta Him before yer first hunt." He had been shocked to find out that she had such an aptitude with crossbows. "Tae bolts he blessed will do much damage ta tae demons we face tonight."

"Yes I know they will." She carefully, reverently touched the crossbow. Her father had taught her. It seemed providence that now with this Father she would put the sporting skill into deadly practice. Then she touched what was now her prized position. "I cannot believe that he gave me Her sword." Sister Joan whispered.

"Aye lass tat was a surprise." Anderson nodded. "But think on this, it already knows tae blood of heathens. It will happily spill tae blood of demons. It will sail through their necks ta remove tae heads of tae poor unfortunate souls tat have been taken by tae damned."

"You are quite right Father. I will remember that and pray to be the instrument of His vengeance."

* * *

Seras knew Jolene was right. It was well beyond time for them to have this straightened out. Seras did understand some of the reasons. How the timing of things worked out. She was thinking on this as she walked to the Blood and Bloodwine Stores she was engrossed enough that she did not realize she went through the walls it was second nature to her now. Blaze had set a section of the wine cellar set aside for the Midian stores.

As Seras thought on it she realized that Alucard was right. Both of them were basically free. They were allowed to live as they pleased. They worked for the Hellsing side of things but did occasionally float over to the other areas. They were not hidden in the basement like some dirty secret—they had apartments as their private areas that were respected. In their free time they could do as they pleased. Seras was encouraged to do investigations. The other thing was they had friends.

Seras and Alucard always knew that their needs and wishes were looked on as being as important as anyone else's, in all honesty in some ways as being more important than some others. Seras pulled out a bottle of blood and one of bloodwine. She realized that while she might refer to the blood from the stores as a bag meal she had not drunk from a bag in quite some time. When she drank blood from here it was always served in a bottle with goblets to drink from.

"The staff here does refer to me as Lady Seras. Lady Emily wants for us to go out and shop together next week." Seras looked at the bottles in her hands. "If it were not for the changes Zsophia made in how I am treated and how I live, I doubt I would be so comfortable being who and what I am. I would be less useful and less powerful. I just accept what I am, I really do like it. " Seras smiled. She knew that Alucard must love it as he had been on her to relish being Midian, now she did.

"Who is in here?" A sharp voice asked. "Oh Lady Seras." Natty said as she walked into the room. "I was going to check over a few things and heard a noise in this section. There are few who are allowed in here."

"It is ok Natty, saves me a trip." Seras said with a smile. "Natty will you tell me something?"

"If I may, I will m'Lady." Natty said with a smile.

"How is it that everyone here on the house staff is so comfortable with Alucard, myself and now Walter too? It seems to me you should be, I dunno, weirded out?"

"Lady Seras," Natty said as she retrieved two goblets. "Before you and Lord Alucard arrived our Countess sat down with the heads of the various areas of the staff. She explained to us all what Midians are, how you are different than us but no less worthy of respect, no less worthy of kindness and courtesy." She smiled at Seras. "When you first arrived, I do not know if you remember but you retrieved a teddy bear from a tree for a young girl, that girl had just lost both of her parents. That teddy you rescued was the last gift they gave her. The older boys you scolded had thrown it up there. You were so kind and caring to the child I knew you were a good person. You have played with the children; you have helped out where you could. You have treated us all with respect. You have defended our Countess. Yes my dear you are different, but you are good. Why should I be 'weirded out' as you say." She walked over to Seras with the goblets on a tray.

"Natty what happened to the girl?" Seras asked quietly. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Dana and she still lives here. The Countess insisted. She is one child among many who live here. The only difference is that she does not have just one set of parents, Dana is cared for by all of us on the staff. We were glad to not send her away." Natty said with a smile. "In many ways each child here belongs to, is loved as and cared for by all of us. Why do you ask Lady Seras?"

"I lost my parents when I was a child as well. I know how she must feel, except I was sent to an orphanage I was alone. I am glad she is here. If she needs anything at all please let me know." Seras said earnestly.

"Dana is well cared for and has no needs as per the Countess' command. I am sure though she would like to talk to you. You will understand her in a way few others could. I am sure it would help her." Natty smiled and patted Seras' hand like a matronly aunt. "Now Lady Seras, what trip did I save you from?" Natty asked as she took the bottled from Seras and set them on the tray.

"Oh right. Well for one Zsophia has turned the corner. Walter is with her."

"I am so glad she has returned." She smiled at Seras' surprised look. "Did you honestly think you could fool me?" Natty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I should have known better." Seras admitted. "Forgive me?"

"Of course dear. What is the second thing?"

"Second, Marie has been replaced. We want you to meet the replacement. She is called Dumpling."

* * *

Sister Joan sat back as she had been told to do by Father Anderson. It was much like target shooting with her father back home on the military base only then she had been in trousers not a skirt like now. She remembered her father's lessons on how to wait for the shot, how to take it quickly, how to discern what a viable target was, how to always lead a moving target. She was so happy with Father Anderson's praise for her skills. Now he sat next to her in the perch he had chosen for them.

"Remember Lass, remember what I taught ye about how to tell the demons from tae humans." He whispered. "I will be here with ye ta start so I can spot them for ye. But then I will go down in tae fight if there is ta be one."

"I know Fa… Sir." She whispered back. She had to remember not to use his name until after the fight was joined. She had been told that his name struck fear in the hearts of those they hunted now. _Dear Father in heaven guide my hands so I may be on target._ She was several people pass by until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Tae one in the red jacket Lass." He whispered. The man stopped and seemed to be listening for something.

"Amen." Sister Joan whispered and let fly her crossbow bolt. She gasped as the man's chest exploded in a crimson cloud as the bolt went through. First it looked like blood then it was ash. "Oh my Lord." She said unsteady.

"T'was an excellent shot lass. Ye got him clean through tae heart, tat is what ended him." Anderson said approvingly. "Now watch." They both did. Soon a couple came out of a building.

"Hey where did that idiot go?" The teenaged looking boy said irritated his eyes flashing red.

"I dunno Vince let's go and hunt, better than waiting." A youngish woman said as she smiled at the male she was with and ran her hands over herself. Her smile was punctuated by fangs.

Sister Joan made a face at the lewdness of her act yet her eyes were riveted to them as he smiled and ran his hands over her and she sighed. She tore her eyes from the couple and looked over her shoulder at Father Anderson who simply nodded. Sister Joan took her aim carefully if they turned a bit she was sure she could get them both with one bolt with as tightly they pressed into one another.

"Come on Vince, I feel like priest for dinner." She smiled wickedly as she backed away from her partner.

"Sounds delicious." He smiled flashing his fangs.

"Blasphemers!" Sister Joan hissed offended by the thought of one of those creatures feeding from a member of the clergy. Enraged Sister Joan let two bolts fly both hitting her targets, again a crimson spray erupted as the bolts sailed one in each of the vampires knocking them to the ground.

"Indeed lass, they are tat." Anderson said. He would never admit to this pure woman by his side the bliss he had enjoyed while the Red Devil's Whore had fed from him or how alluring he found her. It only made his shame at his reaction greater and his hate for Seras run deeper.

The blood flowed from the vampires in an unceasing red fountain. His blood flowed from his shoulder, that arm would be useless he knew. The female had been shot in the side; her sheer white blouse was now a bright red with her blood staining it. When the vampires blinked to their senses they knew they had to remove the bolts, something about them hurt like nothing had ever hurt them before. "Vince?" the female asked still somewhat in shock.

"Now Lass watch." Anderson jumped down from their perch and drew two bayonets. "Tae blood of those ye have slaughtered cries out for vengeance from tae ground. I am tae weapon of tae Most High God sent to reap tat vengeance." He sliced their heads cleanly from their bodies. The blood sprayed even more freely as their heads flew into the air then tumbled down. They were so much dust before the heads landed on the sidewalk.

* * *

"Here we are." Seras said coming into the apartment. "Blood and bloodwine for Alucard and I, chocolate for the rest." She smiled.

"Thank you Lady Seras." Dumpling said. Her English was heavily accented but still sounded good.

"Wow that was fast!" Seras smiled. "Dumpling this is Natty she is the head of the house staff here on the Ashton estate."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Natty." Dumpling said.

"Well it is nice to meet you too Dumpling." Natty said and went and hugged the new woman. "Lady Seras said you have come from the home village of our Countess. We are pleased as punch to have you." Natty smiled at the startled Dumpling. "I will be happy to teach you about the area. I expect your duties will be to see to the Countess and the Lords Ashton."

"Yes it is my honor and duty to tend them and their needs." Dumpling said after a moment.

"Thank you" "for the hot chocolate" "Auntie Seras and Natty." The Spawn said politely as they took their mugs.

"For you My No-Life-King." Seras said as she handed a goblet of blood to Alucard.

"Thank you My No-Life-Queen." He smiled and looked deep into her eyes.

"Oh thank you Miss Natty." Dumpling said surprised she was being served this chocolate as well as she looked at Seras and Alucard curious and somewhat surprised by how they addressed one another.

"_Will you stay with me tonight My-No-Life-Queen?"_ Alucard asked Seras as he let her feel the passion he felt for her. _"Shall I show you the pleasures that can be shared between men and women?"_

_"Yes, I will stay tonight. Tonight I will be not just in your bed, but I will give myself to you."_ Seras thought back.

_"I am so glad."_ Alucard smiled as he drank his goblet of blood. He could feel the excitement and trepidation Seras felt. He could sense her thoughts running quickly and in so many directions. He put his arm around her as they stood next to one another and she drank her blood wine. He had no intention of allowing her to escape him now. They listened to the Spawn talking excitedly to Dumpling.

"Our horses" "are named" "Demon" "and Devil." They proclaimed. "Uncle Alucard's horse" "is called Dragon." "Aunt Seras" "horse is Desire." "Mum's horse is Djinn," "Fathers horse is" "Death, since" "Father's call is" "The Angel of Death." They grinned.

"Your father's call?" Dumpling asked confused.

"Yes Dumpling. It is what he is called in his profession. His moniker, just as I am called Alucard while my name is Vlad. His proper name is Sir Walter C. Dornez. Though I suspect it will be Count Walter C. Dornez before long." Alucard smirked. "More bloodwine Seras?" Alucard asked and trailed his fingers around her waist to her back. "Lady Seras is called Vic in the field; the Countess is called Blaze or Boss."

"No thank you. I fed earlier tonight." Seras smiled feeling his fingers go around her body made her shiver. Alucard poured more blood for himself.

"Well my Little Dragons, perhaps you will show me around with the help of Miss Natty?" Dumpling said noticing Alucard and Seras. She knew the stories of the passion shared between him and his first wife. It was always a mystery why they had no children.

"I think that is a capital idea Dumpling." Natty nodded. "Lady Seras, Lord Alucard do you think it may be a good idea to use a different suite for this evening?"

"It is unnecessary." Alucard smiled. "Walter has taken the Countess to his Bedchamber."

"I see." Dumpling smiled. She understood both the symbolic as well as the practical reasons for his action. "This is good as I left my clothing the usual chamber for the Lords Ashton. I am sure all of yours are in your room as well."

"Yes" "they are." The Spawn nodded.

"Well then let us go there then." Dumpling said.

"I will show you your room within the apartment Dumpling." Natty said as they left Alucard's apartment.

"Good night Spawn." Alucard said as he looked at Seras. One hand held the goblet of blood the other began to run into her hair.

"Good night Uncle Alucard, Auntie Seras." The Spawn said and fairly ran from the room.

Alucard smiled and sighed "Very lucky, very lucky indeed."

"What is that?" Seras questioned as she looked up at Alucard.

Alucard looked down at Seras and smiled surprised but glad she was staying with him here tonight. "Walter has…how shall I say… Made Zsophia his own. He was concerned about Bloodlust earlier when he fed from her. He wanted me to be ready in case." He smiled and shook his head. "I had no worries; he loves her too much to lose control like that. That feeding is, I'm sure, one of the sweetest."

"Which, Zsophia?" Seras looked at Alucard slightly annoyed.

This amused Alucard. "No Seras when you make one another your own, when you mate. If she were a Midian as well she would feed from him, she could still; we know Midian blood does her no harm. I wonder if I should tell him to do so."

* * *

"My love, how are you?" Walter whispered to Zsophia running his fingers up her arm as she lay with her head on his chest.

"Wonderful." She whispered back. She did not notice he had no heartbeat; she had stopped noticing it after they had fallen asleep together a few times. "Why are we whispering?" She smiled and giggled.

"I haven't a clue. I doubt the Lads are here in the apartment. Not as if we were silent earlier." He laughed out loud.

"I have never felt so good my love. I feel so free, and you feel so good up against me." She smiled at Walter.

"I am glad you think so." He smiled at her. He wanted to ask her about the new wounds he had discovered as he had undressed her earlier. "Are you hungry?" He asked wanting to make sure she was well first.

"Maybe just a bit hungry." She smiled at Walter then looked more solemn as her mind spun with things she felt she needed to say. "Walter you know that there are still things from my past…" He put his fingers on her lips.

"I know you love me and we are together. From what I have gleaned of your past you have every right to each secret I hope someday that I will learn them all." He kissed her ear.

"Even if I'm not who or what you think I am?" She asked worried.

"That could not happen. You are the woman I love and My Mate, and soon you will also be My Wife." Walter assured her verbally then he kissed her and pulled her body tightly to his to assure her in other ways as well.

* * *

Blood splattered her habit and onto her face as she removed the head of one of the unfortunate soul who had been turned into a ghoul. "God Bless thee." She whispered even as she drew back the sword to hit another. "Will they never end?" Sister Joan gasped swinging the sword again and again. The blood of those she and he slew had become a new coating of paint on the walls of this abandoned flat. The sword was becoming so heavy. They had stumbled into a batch of ghouls and an unknown number of vampires with human retainers. The rooms were too close to use her crossbow.

"Aye Lass thay will tat is our job!" Anderson said with a feral smile on his lips. "We will slay these abominations and sent tae Devils tat created them ta tae Hell fires where thay belong!" He growled as he decapitated one and stabbed bayonet through the neck of another. Anderson thought of Seras kneeling on the floor with the bayonet piercing her neck and throat, her life's blood bubbling from the wound. The fond memory only made him smile more.

"Yes we will." Sister Joan said with resolve. She knew for her to even survive this fight she must do these things. It was so hard though—the ghouls seemed endless. It was also such a shock to see her kind, loving, caring Father Anderson who was so good with the boys in the orphanage, behaving like this. His eyes were hard and full of hate. Worst of all she would almost swear he was enjoying this. She put it out of her mind.

"I will feed on your little nun!" A dark voice came from behind her.

"Nay ye shall not even touch her pure hair!" Anderson growled as he threw the bayonet. Sister Joan would swear that unseen hands pulled her to the side as the bayonet flew past her. It lodged in the head of the vampire that had just threatened her knocking him to the ground. "Good Lass!" Anderson called out.

"Thank you Father. Behind you!" She screamed. Then Sister Joan felt a hand on her leg.

Father Anderson spun with bayonet in hand and removed the head of the one coming up behind him. "Die ye spawn of hell!" He yelled, but not before feeling an unyielding pain down his back as it was opened by powerful claws. He growled from the pain as his own blood was spilled.

Sister Joan turned her head and saw the bayonet of father Anderson coated in blood still lodged through the head of a vampire. The vampire smiled obscenely up at her and licked his lips. She saw his fangs and his glowing red eyes that were filled with a hunger for blood. She fell into his eyes for a moment then without realizing she had even raised her sword she brought it down on the head of the vampire who looked as if her were going to consume her blood, body, and soul. His head cleaved in two sprayed her with even more blood. It flew into her eyes for a momentarily blinding her. With a quick upstroke she removed his head from him.

Suddenly all was quiet. There were none standing any longer. Both priest and nun panted and gasped for air.

"They are all gone." She said in wonder looking around her.

"Aye Lass, once ye kill tae master vampire tae ghouls all die. It is his infernal magic an corrupt blood tat keeps them moving."

"I see Father. I will remember this." She nodded. As she looked up there was a shaft of moonlight that played across her and she saw herself in a floor to ceiling wall mirror. She was shocked and somewhat horrified. What most caught her attention was the blood that dripped from the cross she wore around her neck.

"Now lass let us get back to the church. This was more than enough for one night. Ye have done very well for yer first hunt." His smiled at Sister Joan. As she looked at him it was almost frightening.

* * *

"Seras there are many things I want, need for you to understand." Alucard as he looked deeply into the eyes of his chosen mate. "I have never mated as a Midian. The so called 'brides' I have had in the past were only sweet revenge on their men." She saw a vicious smile, Seras liked it. "I have wanted my mate, My No-Life-Queen; happily she no longer makes me wait." Alucard took the goblet from Seras and set it down with his. Now his hands began to lightly explore Seras. "I know part of you worried that I would simply take you as my mate. You needed never be concerned Seras; I would never have forced mating on you. It cannot be done mating can only happen with the free will of both Midians; even if it could have been forced I would never. I am glad we will be able to mate with this coming full Blood Moon since you are ready." Alucard smiled to Seras.

"Yes Alucard I am ready." She smiled back and touched the side of his face.

"Seras, when we are here, when we are alone like this if at no other time call me Vlad, call me Dragon, call me your No-Life-King, anything than by that damned moniker given me by that thrice cursed von Helsing. It is my call, not my name. My name is Vlad Dracul my beautiful Seras Victoria. Know that it is not just desire physically for your body that makes me want to be with you, to mate with you, though that would be reason enough. I want this because I love you."

Seras was shocked by the words. She had hoped he loved her, she knew she had fallen in love with him, that it was more than just the pull to him because he is powerful and that they are both Midian. Midians, all Midians are attracted to power she knew. /Vlad./ She whispered. She had wanted to call him by his name for some time now.

Alucard was surprised and seduced by her saying his name. Her voice was a caress as she said his name right, she said it in his home tongue, not in the way most English speakers did. "Oh my beautiful Seras." He said and kissed her passionately with a hunger that was nearly overwhelming. She returned the kiss in the same way. When it ended Alucard looked at Seras with eyes glowing brightly and stroked his fingers through her hair. "I wish one thing about tonight would be different."

"What is that?" Seras asked barely caring. Her eyes glowed as well and she wanted him now more than she had ever wanted anyone or anything. While she need only breathe to speak she still felt breathless.

"I would take away the pain that comes with this first time we are together." He said looking at her. "I promise I will bring the fires of desire to the fullest I can before I must cause your pain. I will make sure you are so aroused you do not care to stop_._"_ By then I will not be able to stop myself._ "Even then the pain will be only for a short time then it will be the sweetest pleasure you could ever feel." Alucard said as he traced her lips with a finger of one hand as the other began to explore her more fully.

"I know that it will happen. I do not fear that pain." Seras said as she kissed and nearly nipped at the finger that traced her lips. "Vlad My Dragon, I want this, I want to be fully with you." Seras said as she pulled one end of his tie and undid it. "I love you as well."

"Then my Dark Rose let us to bed." Alucard said pulling her with him into his bedchamber.

* * *

"So how do ye feel now my lamb?" Anderson asked Sister Joan carefully. It was only her first hunt, many a brave soul never made it quite this far. He had seen heartier men go mad after a fight like the one they had just been through. It worried him, her silence worried him more.

"I am not sure Father Anderson." She said quietly as she sipped her tea. She had been grateful for the hot shower. It sickened her as she saw how much blood was washed down the drain, how much that had been on her. She had realized into the battle that some that they killed were not undead. Some were the damned souls of humans corrupted to serve the demons.

"Lass if ye are having second thoughts it would be natural." Anderson had seen the way she had looked at him during the fight. At first he had assumed it was her reaction to that which they fought and so he did not care. Now he realized her reaction was to him.

"I do not think it is that." She frowned. "It is that I am having a hard time reconciling the teachings of Christ and the work we do." She looked up at Father Anderson hoping somewhere in those clear blue eyes she would find her answer. Now he was the man she had come to know. He was careful, gentle, and so very kind even making their tea.

"Aye Lass." He said as he reached over and took her hand. "Tat can be a problem." He nodded. "Think of it this way, it may help. We are tae instrument of His wrath and tae tool of His punishment. We worship and strive for a world tat out Holy Savior can walk in. Ta do tat we must not forget tae teachings of tae Old Testament."

"I think I understand what you are saying Father Anderson." Sister Joan nodded. "I think I will go and pray on this." She was still confused; it was so hard to think of him as both of the men she had seen now. It reminded her of the classic tale of the doctor that had gone too far to find his other side.

"Ye do tat Lass." Anderson smiled warmly at her. "Perhaps ye will pray for me as well." He whispered as she stood and went to the chapel. "Lord have I made a mistake in allowing her ta do these things?" Anderson asked as he stared at her tea cup. She had vocalized a question he was sure he had asked at some point in his past. He just could not remember when. "Lord what have I become? What did tat pure lass see in me ta cause such a reaction?"

"She is pure Father Anderson; it makes her ideally suited for you." Maxwell said as he walked into the kitchen. "It will take her some time to adjust. I take it she did well?"

"Aye tat she did. Her shots were excellent. The sword was sure in her hands as she slew the abominations." Anderson said and nodded. "I wonder if she is really right for this work."

"Anderson, The Holy Father himself has blessed this partnership. It is her purity that will be her greatest weapon and shield." He smiled at Anderson. "Would you doubt the judgment of The Pope?"

"Certainly not!" Anderson said. "I will remember tat, if He sees this as being for tae best then I will believe in it and help her as I can."

"Good I am so glad to hear that." Maxwell said smoothly with a smile.

* * *

"These electric lights are amazing." Dumpling shook her head. This English was odd to hear, but she had been admonished to speak in it only for the next two days, even when alone with others who spoke her native tongue so it would be better set in her mind. "They are as magic."

"We guess" "so Dumpling." The Spawn shrugged in unison.

"What is it My Little Dragons?" She asked as she watched them get into bed.

"We miss mum" "we love our father" "but we missed her too." They groused.

"Ah I understand." Dumpling smiled. "They are new lovers yes?" She asked as she tucked them in.

"Yes" "they are." The Spawn said surprised to not receive the 'when you are 16 excuse'.

"Well when men and women are new lovers they tend to spend much time alone together. It is natural." She smiled at them. "I can tell you though; you were first on your mothers mind. When she was in the castle, she was asleep and called out to you." She nodded as they looked at her surprised.

"We are" "glad to know" "know this." "Was she" "hurt very" "badly?" They asked.

"Yes she was but she healed faster than I would have ever expected. It was when she was healing that she called out to you, she sounded worried for you. Her Little Dragons was in part what gave her the strength to survive and heal." She smiled.

"We are" "glad to" "be able" "to help her" "even when" "we are" "not there." The Spawn were glad to be even in part what gave their mother her strength.

"As to women and understanding the behavior of your father and mother, or your Uncle, and Aunt; when you are older you will understand at least when you find the right woman. A man's thoughts at times go directly and only to the woman he loves. There is nothing to be done." Dumpling smiled remembering the times in her past with her now dead husband. "Your parents have been apart. He must be with her. They must lay together and connect on the level only they can." She looked at them and laughed. "I know you do not understand. Someday you will. Just know it is right and good that your mother and father are this way together."

"If you" "say so." They said somewhat appeased. The Spawn were glad to have their own Dumpling in the family now. Their mother had spoken of whom, what and the importance of a Dumpling to a family in her village and culture. It made them feel more connected to her, the roots and culture their mother wished them to be a part of.

"Good now lay down and close your eyes. I will hum for you the song your mother liked to have hummed to her as she fell asleep when she was a child." Dumpling said as she set a chair between the two beds.

"Thank you Dumpling" "we would" "like that" "very much." The Spawn curled up under their covers and soon fell asleep as Dumpling hummed.

_She is everything we thought she would be and even more. You are fine and strong Little Dragons. My sister I think the child was right. I have seen them together. She has what I think is a good husband. Her sons are fine and strong Little Dragons. You would be so proud of her. Our princess would be as well.

* * *

  
_

"Darling ," Walter asked Zsophia as they lay cooling from their latest bout of lovemaking after she caught her breath "when did these happen?" Walter asked sounding more casual then he felt. His fingers lightly traced over the two newest wounds on his lady. "They look rather fresh, though they do seem to be healing nicely."

"They happened on my last job." Zsophia sighed. "I was careless." Walter looked into her eyes now. "If it had not been for my niece I would have lost my head, literally." Walter's eyes opened wider.

"Zsophia you must be more careful." Walter sighed. He had only just gotten her, made her his. He could not bear the idea of losing her to carelessness. "Promise me, please."

"I will love, I promise. I realized an important thing then, I knew I needed to stop the job there, after that target was killed. I could not focus on the work there properly." Zsophia giggled as Walter's fingers found a ticklish spot on her side. He smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You are cute when you giggle like that." Walter's hand began to trace patterns on her thigh. "What were you saying?" He smiled trying to get her to lose her train of thought.

"I was saying. I had trained my niece well." Zsophia said as she ran her fingers through Walter's longer hair. "She and Amun are partners now. I am sure they will marry within the year, if he can keep his hands off her that long." Zsophia smirked. "I doubt he will once he sees her dance. Once they share a bed it is all but certain they will marry"

"Oh really?" Walter said and kissed over the wounds. Zsophia sighed. "So my darling, do you dance in tribal styles as well?" His mind was filled with images now. Seeing her in that outfit before she fought Olman made them even more vivid, remembering her dancing at the club even more so. He didn't need to work on removing the man she had been with from the picture and put himself there instead; he had done that a while ago.

"Yes lover I do. Perhaps I will dance for you soon. Would you like that?" She smiled and pulled him up so she could kiss him.

"Very much so." Walter smiled and kissed her hungrily. Her kiss was just a hungry as his. "But for now you should eat. We did get distracted from that." Walter said with a smirk his eyes flashing. Food was not high on his priority list just now.

"Probably you are correct." Zsophia smiled and traced his ear.

"I do not want you to become exhausted for real now that I have you back." He smiled wolfishly at her. "I have many things in mind for us this evening that could do just that." Walter kissed her stomach before he left the bed to call down for some food for her and blood for him.

"I am sure you do lover, I am sure you do." Zsophia sighed and did a full body stretch as Walter dialed down stairs to have food sent up, he nearly hung up the phone as he watched her move.

* * *

"My Dark Rose?" Alucard said quietly to Seras he knew now was an important time for her. He put two fingers under her chin and tipped her head up to look in her eyes. "How fair you?"

"I am well my Dragon." Seras smiled. "I can see the worry in your eyes. There was not as much pain as I was expecting. I do not even remember feeling any." She said as she ran her fingers over his cheek then down his chest.

"I am so very glad." Alucard was relieved. "I was afraid you would not enjoy us." He knew some women did not, and then getting them to try again could take time and much coaxing. He knew he would not have the time for that with the Blood Moon within the next night or so. "Are you hungry?" He whispered in her ear. "The blood is close, just in the other room. If you feed from me it is even closer."

"I think I will take you up on your offer Vlad." Seras said as she moved, lay on top of him and sunk her fangs into his neck and feeding from him.

"Seras!" He moaned holding her closer than ever. He thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of her feeding from him as they were pressed skin to skin.

When she stopped her eyes glowed even more than before. She licked his wound closed and lightly licked the rest of the blood from his neck tickling him somewhat. He cared not at all as he still felt the bliss. "You taste so good." Seras sighed as she raised her head and licked the last of his blood from her lips and fangs.

Alucard watched her seduced by her movements again. She had become so much more than he had thought she would be when he first turned her. She was really a Midian now; she enjoyed more and more her nature. He pulled her down into another hungry kiss. "My turn." Alucard smiled as he rolled on top of her now. "Your blood will be different. I cannot wait to find out what spice our lovemaking adds to it."

"It will be different?" She asked and blinked her eyes. Alucard laughed.

"Yes my beautiful Hellcat. It will be different. Think on it did my blood taste the same as it had before?" He smirked amused by this turn of conversation. He loved the look on her face as she thought on it.

"Yes it did taste different now that I think on it. Not over much but it did, it seemed…I do not know." Seras frowned trying to puzzle it out.

"Probably less frustrated." Alucard laughed. "Seras feeding from one another is very stimulating. Surely you have realized this by now?"

"Yes I had noticed the effect it had on you." She smirked and yet blushed.

"I knew it had similar effect on you. I could smell it." Alucard smirked as he nuzzled into her neck. "This time I can do more than smell it. This time we can enjoy it." His fangs pierced her skin. Alucard enjoyed the new taste to her blood and the sound of her gasp then moan as he drank from her.


	39. Meetings

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Meetings

* * *

"Thank goodness!" The Queen sighed over the secure line to the Ashton estate. "We are most happy to receive this good news Jolene. When does the doctor say the Countess may begin to receive visitors?" The Queen asked over her morning tea.

"Likely today Majesty, the Countess is asleep right now." Jolene told her over the phone. "Sir Walter and her sons have spent time with her. Alucard went and brought to her a trustworthy maid to replace Marie. The woman is called 'Dumpling'. The name seems to be something of a title."

"Interesting, you say Alucard went elsewhere to retrieve a trustworthy maid? Where did he go?"

"Yes he did. There had been talk about how to get a maid that could be trusted, and that the Countess would be less likely to refuse. The woman is by all accounts from the home village of the Countess; Alucard figured that one from her home village would be most likely accepted and trustworthy. We all agree, the Countess seemed happy to have her and even the Lords Ashton have taken to her quickly." Jolene was hoping that the Queen did not ask too many questions about the timeline of these things.

"From her home village? Well, We are glad she is doing better and that she will be well served. We are impressed that 'Dumpling' has won over the Lords Ashton. We were concerned when we heard that the Lords Ashton had been removed from school." The Queen said fishing.

"Yes Majesty, we believed and would be doing better soon and we knew she would do best with them here when she first woke." Jolene said not completely lying. They did know that when she returned or woke, they all knew she would be better knowing the Spawn were well. Also seeing them there would be best when she was told of the attempt on their lives. Jolene was glad Walter had already decided he would be the one to tell Boss about that detail. "Walter is sleeping next to her right now. The Countess wanted me to call you and inform you that she was better. Doc was keeping her in a well monitored artificial coma. She is such a terrible patient and she needed to be still, and mellow. It was the one way that she could be kept from working and moving overmuch."

"Jolene We think there was more going on here than a simple illness." The Queen said in a way that demanded answers.

"Yes Majesty there is. The Countess Ashton was wounded badly. The placement of the wounds were life threatening." Jolene congratulated herself mentally for the inspiration. "One was in her chest near her heart. The other threatened several of the organs in her abdomen." Jolene sighed. "It was through the wounds that the illness was discovered by us. The Countess knew about it but had not revealed it to us as she had thought it to be incurable. Trust me we all had a good go at her before it was treated." _Now for the truth._ She thought. "Our protocols strictly dictate who knows what. Because we all know that the palace has spies you were not told. We knew there would be talk. We needed for you to have a plausible deniability in this matter; especially as we need to continue to keep certain matters completely secret."

"We understand Jolene. We may not like it but we do understand. The protocols for such matters have been seen by Us. This is why We were certain that there was more going on than was being spoken of. When I come to see the Countess we expect to be better informed while we are there." The Queen said running her fingers over the worn leather folder that held secrets.

"Of course Majesty, you will be called and likely her first guest when she wakes. Actually Majesty just plan for noon." Jolene said thinking it best and hoping Boss would not kill her for the plan. "She will be ready to receive you then; she will be woken for lunch perhaps you would like to join her." Jolene said not looking forward to waking Zsophia and Walter.

"Thank you Jolene, We would very much enjoy joining her and the Lords Ashton for lunch. We will bring some of the homemade blackberry jam she likes." The Queen smiled then hung up.

* * *

"I wonder if it would actually work?" The knight said to his co-conspirator over breakfast. "If it does perhaps we can replace the bitch. This Sir Dornez is young and may be easier to manipulate."

"That is very true old friend." The second knight said after he swallowed a bite of his eggs. "We could 'offer' to have the meeting at the Estate, for his convenience of course."

"Of course, he must be a bit overwhelmed." The white haired knight said then tried to not choke on his orange juice as he laughed. "We should suggest it to Irons; after we call the others."

"Indeed, but why are we calling a meeting now? We never meet for no reason." He smeared a healthy amount of strawberry jam on his toast. "The last one was to meet her. We cannot say it is because we are worried over her health; if that was why we would have called the meeting earlier."

"Not necessarily." His partner in treachery and trouble said with a cocked eyebrow thinking fast. "She has been incapacitated for a long enough period of time we are now concerned and want to see what would be the best thing to do. We need to see how long this situation with her illness will continue." He said pointing to his breakfast companion with his fork as if to punctuate the words; then he smiled.

"Good idea; perfect excuse. Perhaps we can push a bit with this young Dornez to see more of the operation." He nodded. "Let's start phoning the others, Irons will be last. We should try to meet around six?"

"Perfect. He should be well and distracted at that hour." The two knights nodded and smiled at one another, they were sure of their plan.

* * *

"Sir Walter you did say you wanted to be informed immediately if they called." Jeff muttered to himself, he looked nervous as he approached the door to the apartment of the Countess. He knew the nature of his boss Sir Walter. He knew Sir Walter slept in the apartment, also that he may be sleeping with her in the same bed. That idea gave him pause, it seemed odd but then he knew how much Sir Walter loved the Countess. On occasion it was almost painful when Jeff saw Sir Walter. Those times when Sir Walter was obviously thinking on her there was a pained hopefulness in Sir Walter's eyes. He hid it well from others; Jeff had seen it on occasion. He then did the very British thing of pretending he saw nothing. Jeff had realized why his father would never betray his Master, Sir Irons. To see such vulnerability in a man so strong, it seemed to demand a loyalty from them. Jeff shook his head as he thought on this. He yawned, and blinked. He knew it was early in the day for Sir Walter even if it was eleven o'clock. He swallowed and knocked on the door of the apartment of the Countess and Sir Walter.

"Jeff? What are you doing here? What are you doing awake?" Jolene asked surprised as she opened the door for him.

"I just got a call for Sir Walter and must inform him of a meeting." Jeff said working to not sound tired.

"Hi" "Jeff." The Spawn said as they left their room.

"Good morning Mr. Jeff." Dumpling smiled at the young and tired man.

"Hello Spawn, umm..." The older woman was dressed oddly and her accent was thick. He had no clue who she was.

"This is Dumpling. She is here to tend the Spawn and to Boss." Jolene explained.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Dumpling." Jeff said politely.

"It is just Dumpling, Mr. Jeff. A name I am pleased and honored to carry." She smiled even brighter. "Now my young Lords why don't you show me those horses you mentioned last night. Yours are Devil and Demon correct?" She said to the Spawn as she moved them out the door. She wanted them to have them expend some of their copious energy before the Queen arrived for lunch. Knowing the Queen of this land wanted to lunch with her lady and little lords, it made Dumpling so proud of her Green eyed Countess.

"While I know it was a good idea to move back here, to your room to sleep my love. I thought it would mean making love again when we woke." Walter whispered to Zsophia then sighed as he opened his eyes hearing the voices outside the door. "But if Jeff is here, then there is something afoot. I wonder on this meeting." He said as he rolled out of bed and put on a robe over his pajama bottoms and donned his shades; the sun would be a bitch this morning and he knew it.

"Come back soon." Blaze smiled up at Walter from the bed still half asleep.

"I intend to do just that." Walter smiled at Blaze then quietly opened and closed the bedchamber door. "Just why are you awake Jeff?" Walter said with his typical cheeky smile. "What could possibly be important enough to get you out of your bed, and then send you here to roust me out of my bed?" Walter asked as he sat in a comfortable chair with his back to the window. He was glad that the curtains were mostly drawn. "I hope it is very important. My Lady is doing much better and we were happily asleep in one another's arms."

"Sir Walter, I am terribly sorry for waking you. I am glad to hear the Countess has indeed turned the corner and is sleeping comfortably." Jeff swallowed. "Unfortunately this is one matter you said to inform you of immediately."

"I see. So the Round Table is going to try to do an end run around My Lady are they?" Walter smirked.

"They will have an interesting time of it." Blaze said from the door of the bedchamber.

"Love you should still be in bed!" Walter stood and scolded her.

"So sue me. I am still a horrible patient. I have been in that bed long enough without you." She smirked at Walter. _I see so young Jeff is unaware. So we play the game for his benefit._ She leaned on Walter when he got to her. "Just let me be on the couch. Doc can chew on me later, please?" She asked Walter through her lashes.

"That look is entirely unfair and you know it." Walter said and shook his head. "Very well then to the couch it is." He smirked and picked Blaze up and put her carefully on it.

"Countess, I am so glad you are doing better." Jeff said sincerely.

"Thank you Jeff. Also thank you for looking after Walter. I know he appreciated it and so do I." Blaze said and smiled. "If you have lasted this long you will do just fine for the long haul. I think you will be trusted with more sensitive information in the future." She looked around. "Are Dumpling and the Lads out and about?"

"Yes Countess." Jeff replied surprised and pleased with Blaze's words. "They were going to show her Devil and Demon. I have heard talk that Djinn has missed you. She was exercised regularly."

"Thank you Jeff." Blaze said with a grateful smile.

"So when and where is the meeting?" Walter asked as he sat facing away from the sunlight. He had a headache starting. _I will have to get some blood ordered up._

"Six o'clock this evening and it is to be here." Jeff said to Walter noticing his preference for facing away from the windows. Usually Sir Walter did not seem to care.

"Clever, they wish to do some intelligence work I wager." Walter shook his head."Likely. Well we can go back to bed for now." Blaze yawned.

"Him yes, you no." Jolene said. "Her Royal Majesty is going to be here for lunch to see you and the Spawn."

"Is she? Well I guess I will need to get up and get ready. You should get more sleep Walter." Blaze said with a smile. "These are not your normal hours."

"No they are not." Walter said shaking his head. "Jeff will you please have some blood sent up?" Walter frowned. "My head is splitting."

"Yes sir. I'll go and get it now." Jeff said closing the curtains then went swiftly out the door.

"Boss, I also let slip that you were more than just ill." Jolene said looking chagrined. Walter and Blaze looked questioningly at Jolene. "She made it quite clear that she knew there was more going on. So I told her that you were badly wounded; the stabbing, to your chest and abdomen."

"It is alright Jolene. It was bound to come out sooner or later. It does explain better the out cold for so long." _Clever you Jolene. I'll have to do something very special…. Ah ha I know._ Blaze had noticed her engagement ring straight off. "I am just glad we were able to keep it under wraps as long as we did." Blaze smiled at her friend. "Now come here so I can hug you and say congratulations. It is time you two were more open about things." She smiled.

"Thanks Boss, and thank you for keeping our secret." Jolene said as she came over and hugged Blaze carefully. "So if we marry first will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course! Hopefully you will accept my wedding gift? Let me fund the whole shebang? It is the least I can do for your putting up with me all this time?"

"Pardon but … Who is she marrying?" Walter asked confused.

"He really didn't figure it out?" Jolene asked shocked. Both her and Blaze began to giggle.

* * *

"Here is your tie Master." Jacqueline said holding it out to Michael.

"Thank you pet." Michael said as he took it from her. He was thrilled with his new pet and maid right now. It would seem Father was right and she did have some leanings in this direction. "You have been very good this morning I think soon I will not need to leave you locked in your room when I go to work." He smiled and petted her head as she knelt next to him. "You seem to understand your position and place much better today." He raised her chin so he could look in her face. "I will be happy to not have to be so hard on you and punish you so much." He said with a smile. Then raised her to standing by her collar. "I do so prefer to do other things with your body." He ran his hands over her.

"Thank you Master." She shivered both aroused and repulsed by this man who had been her lover and equal in business just a few days ago. Now she was his property. "I will do better I promise." She had been made to disappear. All thought her a traitor to the business. Even if she could escape she would be hunted down and killed, there was no one who would help her. If she displeased this man, her Master he could do anything he wanted to her. "I wish to please you, to serve you well." She said with some desperation. Master had given her to His father for some 'education' as to what she was now. Master said if she was very bad He would send her with His father again. "What may I do to show you I speak the truth?" Master's father was not human she knew now. He was also inhumanly sick and cruel. She would do anything to never be sent to him again. Jacqueline would rather die.

"You are doing so much better my beauty." Michael smiled and ran his hands over her body. "I miss being able to enjoy your passion in my bed. The woman I have been spending time and taking pleasure with while you have been learning is not as delicious as you." He smiled at her in a sad way. "After all I intended to keep you as more than just a maid. I had intended to keep you for pleasure as well." He whispered in to her ear. "If I have to continue to punish you and have a different woman for my pleasure, I may just as well give you to my Father… permanently."

"Please no." She whimpered. "I will do whatever you wish I swear." She said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"No more attempts to assault me or escape?" Michael asked in a calm voice almost one you would use with a child.

"I promise. I will be good, I will make you happy. I will never again try to escape. I will never again try to hurt you." She pleaded as tears fell she was terrified.

"Good girl." Michael said approvingly and kissed her ear. "When I return after my lunch meeting, I will give you a chance to prove your words." He kissed her shoulder. "I hope soon you will be well behaved and wish to please me because it is your real desire, because you enjoy being what you are now" he said looking into her eyes "not just because you fear what will happen if you do not." He growled then smiled at her sweetly, lovingly. "For now, I will leave you locked in my bed chamber as a test." He smiled.

"Thank you." Jacqueline said as she looked at the floor. She could never imagine enjoying her position.

"Thank you what?" Michael asked as he walked away from her to the bed chamber door.

"Thank you My Master."

* * *

"Emily my love, you cannot simply go rushing over to the estate." Sir Irons said to his wife. "The call I received from Jeff was simply to let me know she was awake and better. I am sure the Queen will be over to see her today. Call over and tell them you would like to know when she will be able to take visitors." Irons smiled at his wife; feeling cheeky and mischievous he kissed her on the nose.

"What was that?" Lady Emily blinked asking while looking shocked at her husband.

"A kiss love, it amused me to do it. And you are cute with that look of surprise on your face." He laughed.

"Well I never!" Lady Emily said trying to look upset. In truth she was happy. Since the attempted kidnapping her and her husband had been acting almost like newlyweds. "You are likely correct though on the matter of calling on Countess Zsophia, I will call over later. For now, I was thinking of going out and tending the roses before lunch." She smiled at her husband and love. "Trust me to be safe while alone in the garden?" She laughed. He had been so protective as of late. It was sweet.

"I am not sure, I should. I think I should go out with you." Sir Irons said slightly gruffly playing along with her. He picked up his paper so he could read it as he 'stood guard' over his Lady wife. When the phone rang he grimaced.

"I believe you said once that the phone was one reason we had staff?" Lady Emily smiled at Sir Irons.

"Very true, ah ha here are my 'shades' as the lads call them." He smiled and was about out the door when his butler came into the room.

"Pardon Sir Irons, it is Sir Darby."

"Does he say if it is terribly important?" Irons asked with cocked eyebrow.

"Yes he said it is quite important, there is a meeting of sorts scheduled."

"Damn, sorry my Lady Love I do need to take this call. I'll be out to guard you as soon as I can. Let's have lunch in the garden." Sir Irons suggested.

"I like that idea. Kindly hurry with that phone call, and remember we have tickets for a show this evening at eight pm." Lady Emily said as she went out the door.

"You 'eard the missus, lunch in the garden if you please." Irons said to his butler with a cockney accent. The butler simply nodded. "I will take the call in my office." Irons said as he walked out into the hall and towards his office.

"Very good Sir Irons." His butler said with a bow and left. _I have not seen Sir Irons act like this in years._

Sir Irons walked into his office and picked up the phone. "Darby old man, what is going on? I was about to enjoy the lovely weather with my Lady in her roses."

"Irons, that sounds much like a euphemism that a younger man would use." Darby laughed.

"Very true!" Irons laughed. "I promise I speak the literal truth. Emily is gone to work in amongst her roses. I had planned to go and keep guard over her. No more kidnappings, thank you." He said with the mock gruffness. "So, do tell me; what is so bloody important that you need to disturb me?"

"A Round Table meeting has been scheduled for this evening. It is to be held at six at the Ashton estate." Darby said with a smirk. "Still gives you time to … enjoy her roses." He laughed.

"Very amusing." Irons said smirking himself. "What is this about? Who called it?"

"I actually do not know who called it. I got the call as usual. Richardson is in town so he will not have to fly back at least. It is likely concerning the health of the Countess. If she is still so ill we need to gauge the young Sir Walter and his knowledge of Hellsing. I'll bet they wish to see if he is fit for the table. Personally I think he is. I think the others do as well and it is merely a formality. Also it is likely a way to see how the Countess fairs in a setting where he can reveal more if there is more to reveal." Darby said smoothly.

"Very well, I will be there of course." Irons said over the phone with a smile that would have made Darby wonder if he could see it. "I will see you there old man." Irons said then hung up. "Well this promises to be very entertaining." Irons laughed, collected his glasses and then went out to join his lady in the roses.

* * *

"Countess, the table is set in the conservatory as you wished. The menu is just as you wished as well." Natty said with a nod.

"Thank you Natty." Blaze said to the woman reflected in the mirror as she put on her earrings. "So how do you like Dumpling thus far?"

"I like her. She is obviously devoted to you and our Little Lords. May I ask you about what you call her? It seems a title?"

"It is a title of respect and love where I come from. Often an aunt or a family friend who has lost her husband or who is unmarried goes to a family and becomes their Dumpling. She looks after and loves the family. She is an extra one to help look over things, especially the children and the women of the house. She is not a maid per se, nor necessarily a nanny in the British definitions of those positions." Blaze said thinking on how best to define things.

"She is the Elderly Aunty who looks after everything and nothing, one who is respected and obeyed by the staff, if she comes to us on something we will take it as we would if it were from Lord Alucard or Lady Seras." Natty said with a smile. "I am glad I do not need to worry on your personal care now."

"That sounds about right Natty. Thank you. But why not include Walter in that list?" Blaze asked perplexed.

"Because now openly we can take what he says as if he is Lord of the Estate. Before we did but could not do so in such an open fashion." Natty said with a knowing smile. "When do you and he wish to have his things move here and to have his coffin installed?"

"I am surprised it has not already happened, with as efficient as you are Natty." Blaze laughed.

"We kept only a week worth of his clothing and sundries here and it was in the other room. Doing anything else would not be proper Countess." Natty said in a semi-lecturing fashion.

"Well I appreciate you keeping things in the proper British fashion here on such matters." Blaze turned around now so she was not looking at Natty in the mirror but so she faced her properly. "Also I want to apologize for not telling you what was going on myself. I should have known better than to keep anything from you. Please accept my sincere and humble apologies for being so rude and frankly insulting to you." Blaze said as she looked at the woman standing in front of her.

"I thank you Countess. I do understand you had much going on and accepted the situation without thinking it was meant to be a slight to me on your part. I also understand that others did not feel it their place to say anything either." Natty said in a very proper manner. "I care very much for you and our young Lords. I am pleased and proud to keep your house and estate in order." She then smiled at Blaze. "I will say that the apology does mean a lot to me. I know that it means that you respect me and my position. Thank you my dear Countess. I know that Count Andrew made the right choice. Now hurry and finish getting ready for the Queen."

* * *

"So old friend, the stage is set for the meeting this evening?" The white haired knight said to his co-conspirator over the phone.

"Indeed. Everyone is aware and will be ready." His friend answered with an obvious smirk in his voice.

"Good I will see you then." He said as he hung up then leaned back in his chair. _Now as to other matters…. So little Integra, I wonder how you are doing? I wonder how I can approach you now without arousing suspicions. You have been seen out and about as of late. I could possibly use that. I wish I knew what you like besides cigars. All your life has been Hellsing. I bet you are mad as hell; you could be so very useful. You are easy to manipulate. With Walter gone it will be even easier. The next generation of Dornez has even abandoned you for the Countess. That must really grate on your nerves._ The man sat forward then stood. He knew that as of late their benefactors had been upset with them. He would cut his partner loose if he felt it necessary. _He really can be an idiot. If this idea I have about Integra works, it could be quite the feather in my cap._ He walked down the hall into the billiards room. "Good afternoon Marcus."

"Good afternoon sir." The young handsome blonde haired man said and broke off his shot. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough my boy, do keep shooting, I'll challenge you to the next game after you clear the table." He smiled and went to the bar and poured out two highballs of whisky. "Would you care for a drink?" He asked holding up the glass in a friendly manner.

"Yes, thank you sir." Marcus smiled. He was still unaccustomed to the friendly manner this knight treated him with. Six months ago this man would have been just as likely to ignore or spit on Marcus and he knew it.

"Of course Marcus It is rude to drink alone, I am glad you like the whisky. Some find it has more of a kick than they like." Young Marcus liked it as the Elder knight knew. He also knew that Marcus was important to his benefactors. He wanted this young man on his side.

* * *

"Greetings My Queen." Aaron said and went to one knee. He knew that the Countess preferred that style of first greeting. In some matters she was very old world; Aaron and the staff respected her and her wishes on these matters.

"We are honored to welcome you to the home of our Countess Zsophia Ashton." Natty said going to one knee as well.

"Thank you Aaron and Natty. Please stand." Her Royal Majesty said with a smile. To be honest She liked the way the staff greeted her on those occasions she came to the estate. She also liked that here She was considered to be completely safe. "Please conduct me to the Countess Ashton."

"As Our Queen wishes we will do and never fail." Natty and Aaron said in unison. Aaron went first to conduct, then Natty, it was an old tradition with practical and symbolic meaning. First went the butler in the past he would be armed to be a line of defense for the Queen, in truth Aaron actually was armed and quite dangerous. Then the head maid would follow, she would place herself in front of the Queen as a human shield. Many head maids in the past were armed and dangerous as well, Natty was also armed. Both were very good shots, it was a well kept secret how very good a shot Natty was; she was in the top five shots of the entire organization. This time the personal guard of The Queen trailed behind; in the Ashton Estate it was done as a sign of the extreme trust that was had by the Queen for the Countess and her household. As they moved through the halls any person would move into a door way and go to one knee as the procession passed by.

"Your Royal Majesty;" "we are honored" "and humbled to" "welcome you" "to the home" "of our Lady Mother." The Spawn said elegantly as they went to one knee in perfect unison before the Queen as she entered the Conservatory.

"Such perfect and elegant gentlemen; We would expect no less knowing who your Lady Mother is, and knowing those who are an influence on you." The Queen said with a nod and a smile of approval. "Rise Lords Ashton and take me to you mother, the Countess."

"It is our pleasure to do so Your Royal Majesty." They said in unison as they rose and turned. They acted as her guard now. No one else went before or followed after.

_We had heard rumor they wore black gloves like Walter and shades like Alucard. We wonder if their gloves conceal silvery wires like Walters._ The Queen thought watching the lads walk before her. When The Queen saw Zsophia she was relieved. She looked better than expected. "Don't you dare stand!" The Queen commanded as she saw Blaze begin to make a move to do so. "We will not have you making yourself worse or set things back in your healing when there is no one else to witness things other than your sons and this woman… Dumpling I presume?"

"Yes My Queen." Blaze smiled. "This is Dumpling. I am glad to remain sitting just now thank you."

"Good. Here is some of your favorite Blackberry jam." The Queen said handing the jar to Blaze as she sat. Both of the Spawn attended her chair then went and sat as well. "You sons are perfect gentlemen. They are a credit to your family."

"Thank you Majesty. I know I could not be more proud of them. They are our Treasure Beyond Worth." Blaze said with discernable pride in her voice.

"Of that We are certain." The Queen nodded. "We wish to congratulate you on your engagement to Sir Walter Dornez, it is a good match." She said with a smile. _We are glad We made it._

"Thank you Majesty. I know we are very happy." Blaze said as the two women went though the normal socially dictated greetings.

"We are also happy" "that we are to have" "Sir Walter as our father." "He is a good man" "and loves our Lady Mother." "He will be a good husband" "to her and a good" "father to us." The Spawn said knowing they did not have to speak. They were still children to most of the world, but they still felt a need to speak up. They were still the men of the family until the marriage between their mother and father.

"We agree My Young Lords." The Queen nodded. "Countess, We are most happy to see you and recovered so well. We wonder when your full recovery is expected."

"I should be able to make as much trouble as I always have in a week." Blaze smirked.

"As glad as We are to hear this, We do have a Royal Command for you." The Queen said with authority.

"What may I do for you My Queen?"

"You **will** delegate duties more. We will **not** accept your overworking yourself to this degree ever again. We have never known you to as much as sniffle in the years We have know you. Even when you cared for Count Ashton before he died, may he rest in peace, you never caught any cold flu or anything that was going around. We further order that you **will** do a full medical disclosure to your doctor **today**. No longer will he be kept in the dark about **any** medical condition you have whether you believe it incurable or not. We know better than most your normal capacity for healing wounds. We have seen you fight when other men would fail with half your wounds. That your care would need to be taken to this level is **unacceptable**. While you are the head of this organization; this **does not** mean that you must shoulder all of the responsibility on your own. You have good quality people working here. You also have sons and soon a husband to enjoy. You will take the time to enjoy them. **Do We make Ourselves clear Young Lady?**" Her Royal Majesty said this with all the weight of her throne, crown, age and power of her ancestors in her voice. Right now she exuded the highest ideal and power of her position and aimed it squarely at Zsophia.

"Yes My Queen." Blaze said meekly. Partially because she knew the Queen was right and partially because she was keeping things from The Queen. "I will do as you say."

"We are **quite** sure we are **not** the first one to say these things. But as I out rank you so you are sure as bloody hell going to listen the 'The Old Battle Axe' on this matter." The Queen smirked at the looks on the faces of those there.

"No" "way." The Spawn said with eyes wide and mouths nearly on their knees in shock at the way the Queen spoke.

"Yes Your Royal Majesty." Blaze as she smirked while still looking caught out knowing she had been well trumped by the Queen.

"Well some things never change and yet are amusing when they happen." Walter chuckled as he walked in then went to one knee. "Majesty, it is an honor and pleasure to see you again." Walter looked up at the Monarch noticing that she looked stressed over something. "I further thank you for your Royal Order to my Lady and Fiancée. You she should actually obey."

"Please stand Sir Walter. We are glad to see you as well. Will you be joining Us?" The Queen asked smiling at him. She still could not believe he was Midian now. She knew the truth but still he was so much the same.

"I am afraid not. It would seem that Your Round Table plans to try to do an end run around My Lady as she is ill." Walter smirked. "I wanted to pay my respect to you before I go and check on something." He said with a bow.

"They are what?" The Queen asked displeased.

"They are trying to maneuver around the Countess your appointed representative for Hellsing at the table by coming to me while they still believe her ill." Walter said lightly knowing the anger the Queen was feeling. "It is also likely a fishing expedition and an attempted resonance mission as it was suggested that the meeting be held here." Walter said as a matter of fact.

"We see." The Queen said as she narrowed her eyes. "We presume you have a plan to deal with this?"

"Nothing specific; but then only Sir Irons has been made aware that My Lady is awake and well now." Walter smiled with a cheeky satisfaction as he moved to be next to Blaze.

"You believe it to be the work of the traitors?" Her Royal Majesty asked.

"Indeed we do, right my love?" Walter said leaning down to kiss His Lady on the neck; he was so tempted to nip at her.

"Yes we do. It should be fun to see the looks on their faces when I walk in. Which I will do after the meeting has started and they have had a chance to experience the new Round Table room and then sit down congratulating themselves." Blaze smiled with a relish that was obvious.

"We look forward to seeing the footage of the meeting. We would like to see this new Round Table room. Do you think it will help to out the traitors?" The Queen asked then smiled as Dumpling placed a delicious smelling soup before her. "What type of soup is this?"

"It is a type of cheese and vegetable soup Majesty." Dumpling answered as she served the others as well.

"I will be happy to show the room to Your Majesty. As to what the footage shows I do not have any expatiations beyond some surprise." Blaze smiled. "As for you Sir, do what you need to do then get some rest." Blaze looked suddenly slyly at the Queen. "Or she'll have a go at you as well."

"Perish the thought!" Walter said looking frightened. The Spawn snickered. "Lads…." Walter said with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes" "Father?" They said looking innocent.

"You had something to say?"

"The soup" "is quite good." They said politely. The adults all had to work not to smirk overmuch.

"Thank you My young Lords." Dumpling said. "It is an old recipe. One I served my sons often." Her tone and words made it sound like a reminder of something.

The Spawn looked at one another quickly and went back to quietly eating. The other adults wondered but let it go, at least for now.

"Before you go Sir Walter, I wanted to ask the two adults, will the Countess and Lords Ashton be taking the name Dornez?"

"We had not gotten a chance to discuss it." Walter said taken aback. Blaze was of higher station than he. It was well within her rights to not take his name.

"Yes Majesty. My sons and I will be taking my husband's name." Blaze said with a finality that would not be questioned. "Ashton will become our middle names. This way we can still respect Andrew. I am rather old fashioned on some matters. A wife and her children take her husband's name."

"We see. Well then we will need to have a device made for the Dornez family unless you wish to use one already in place, or have a design in mind Sir Walter." The Queen said with a smile. She suspected that this would be the case.

"I am not sure that my family ever had one." Walter said pleased and surprised. "I will have to look, if not I have a few ideas."

"Good. We know the College of Heralds is a bit behind in getting personal devices for you and Zsophia done." The Queen said as she realized it and became annoyed. "I think if you two have any ideas you should feel free to do a draft. I'll then take it to the College myself."

"Thank you My Queen, we will." Zsophia said with a smile. She knew at least one thing that would be on her personal device and perhaps on a family one as well.

"Yes thank you My Queen." Walter said with a bow. "Now let me be off so your soup and lunch does not get spoiled." Walter smiled.

"You have Our leave Sir Walter. Though do join Us when We see the new room." The Queen said and smiled as Walter kissed Zsophia and patted the Spawn on the shoulders before he bowed and left. _Soon you will be the Lords Dornez._ The Queen thought looking at the Spawn. There was an unease that The Queen felt but did not want to admit as she looked on them now.

* * *

"My Lamb are ye asleep?" Father Anderson asked Sister Joan quietly.

"No Father I am not." She said as she raised her head from her arm. "I was watching the countryside go by. "Am I horrible for being glad to be away from the Vatican and being glad to be going back to our orphanage?"

"Nae ye are not. I feel tae same I miss our children, scamps though tae lads are." He smiled.

"Good lord but Patrick must have driven Sister Mary-Margret to distraction by now!" Sister Joan laughed.

"Aye and she'll make us pay for it, weak tea for a week." Father Anderson shook his head. He was glad to hear her laugh again.

"Well I'll make our tea then." Sister Joan said with a smile. "I must check on Widow Simons as soon as I can."

"We can visit her on tae way from tae station if ye like." Father Anderson said with a nod. "It is on tae way."

"On the way, only if we go past the orphanage half a kilometer." She said with a head shake. "Simons, not Perkins Father Anderson."

"Well then we will visit both. Lass when ye get a prompting from Tae Lord ta see someone, ye must do it. Ye are strongly prompted ta see tae Widow Simons then we go and it is on tae way." He smiled then leaned his head back on the train cushion and closed his eyes.

"You are right. Likely you were thinking of visiting Widow Perkins because you like her fresh baked bread." Sister Joan teased Father Anderson.

"Who me? Lass, wuld I want ta visit a poor lonely Widow because she makes tae best bread in tae shire?" Father Anderson asked trying to look hurt.

"Aye ye wuld lad. Ye wuld at tat!" Sister Joan said mimicking Father Anderson. He looked so shocked at her she began to giggle.

"Well finally lass ye are beginning ta talk right." He recovered and laughed with her.

* * *

"Sir Richardson, welcome to the Ashton Estate." Aaron said with a bow. "May I take your coat and hat sir?"

"Yes thank you, Aaron right?" Sir Richardson asked.

"Yes Sir that is correct." Aaron said with a smile and a slight bow.

"I know I am early but I was hoping to speak with Sir Walter before the meeting. Would that be possible?" Sir Richardson asked as Aaron put away his coat and hat. He laughed as the doorbell rang. "Once you let that one in, I see I am not the only early arrival."

"Good evening Sir Irons." Aaron said as he took the coat and hat offered to him. "What time is the show Sir?" He asked noticing how Irons was dressed.

"Eight o'clock Aaron, kindly rescue me at half past Seven." He said with a smile to the Ashton Estate butler. "Hello Richardson! You are nice and tan."

"Sir Irons may I recommend quarter past instead? There is a raid planned for this evening. I can have a map for you to theater before you leave, I will give it to your driver."

"Thank you Aaron, if I am late again Emily will be in a wrath!" He smiled.

"Yes I am tan. I see she still rules your world old chap. I remember when you were a tyrant to the men." He laughed.

"Hello" "Sir Irons!" The Spawn said as they slid down the banister.

"Hello you two! If you are not too busy on Saturday I have tickets for a football match you may enjoy." Irons smiled at their antics.

"That would" "be Ace!" They nodded in unison.

"Richardson, will your sons James be going back to the academy?" Irons asked looking at the knight.

"Yes they will. James looks forward to seeing Freddy again." Sir Richardson smiled. "I was hoping to speak to Sir Walter before the meeting…."

"Father is in" "his office for" "the moment" "Sir Richardson." The Spawn said quickly.

"Well I wanted to meet the both of you actually." Sir Richardson smiled. _They call him father already? I was not aware there had been an engagement. _"My son James will be in class with you and I was hoping to have you over. But a football match sounds just as good." He smiled at the Spawn. "I assume it is the match Michael is playing in?"

"Yes yes it is." Sir Irons nodded. "Ashtons you and James should get on well." He leaned in conspiratorially to them. "He will have fun with the headmaster as well." Sir Irons said with a smile and a nod of his head.

"Sir Irons, are you trying to get them all kicked out?" Walter asked amused as he walked down the stair. "You two kindly use the stair and not the banister when we have guests." He said to the Spawn.

"Yes Father." They said in unison.

"Sir Walter would I really do that? If they were kicked out we would have to have them all home full time!" Irons laughed. "Sir James Richardson allow me to introduce you to Sir Walter Dornez."

"I am happy to meet you Sir Dornez. I had been saying that my son James will be in class with the Lords Ashton, I was hoping to get the lads together this weekend. Sir Irons mentioned a football match." He evaluated the young man before him. He was strong physically and he also had a strong will as well. "About them getting kicked out of class; it will only happen if they are less sneaky than my James." He laughed.

"Well the pack they are running in now have been giving the Headmaster fits already. Maybe Lord James will have some new ideas." Walter said and smirked at the Spawn. He and the other men laughed when the Spawn's eyes got bigger and their smiles wider.

"That could be" "very interesting." "May we go" "to the match father?"

"Yes I believe so; providing you have your lessons done first. I believe you have fallen a tad behind according to Jazz." Walter said with arched eyebrow.

"Sorry" "father!" "May we" "please go?" The asked knowing how much work lay before them.

"Go on." Walter smiled. He shook his head as they ran off and up the stair. "Well gentlemen may I offer you a drink while we await the others?"

"Yes please." Irons said. "You are in luck Richardson; he has some of the best brandy."

"Well I would never say no to that." Richardson smiled. _He seems to have those two well in hand. He has been involved in Hellsing since his Uncle's death. He seems as equally unflappable as his uncle._ Richardson followed the other men into a drawing room on the first floor.

"Fatherhood does agree with you Dornez." Irons smiled. "The lads look well. Their mum left them in good hands."

"Thank you Irons that means a lot. They and their mum are my most Precious Treasures." Walter smiled. He had to be careful not to fall into too many familiar patterns with Richardson. He was bright and observant.

"I will admit to being a bit surprised by them calling you father Dornez." Richardson said fishing.

"It stems from my being their Legal Guardian by their mum for the duration of her illness. Also she accepted my ring. I plan to adopt them and marry her." Walter said candidly.

"An instant family." Richardson laughed.

"Indeed and I could not be happier about it. Here is your brandy. It is a smaller than normal serving I know but it should last until the others get here. Drinking it while they are here, well…"

"It would be a waste of good brandy." Irons said as he accepted his. "I am sorry you got ambushed like this Dornez."

"It is well enough. I am surprised it took them this long to do it." Walter smirked.

"Richardson, allow me to be frank and blunt. We all know that this is a fishing expedition as well as an attempt to do an end run around the Countess. It is a political ploy to set him up. Funny thing is I fully expect it to backfire, I plan to enjoy the show." Irons said as he sipped his brandy.

"Well that is indeed blunt Irons." Richardson said with a bit of surprise. "I can then take it that Sir Dornez has your full support then."

"Yes he does. He also has Her Royal Majesty's. She was mad as a hornet when she called me. No one called her and apprised her of the meeting." Irons said with a scowl.

"No one informed her?" Richardson looked stunned and annoyed. "Wait how did she find out then?"

"That was my doing." Walter smiled. "She had come by earlier around lunch to see the lads and bring some jam. I thought she knew so I mentioned it to her."

"Dash it all Dornez just tell him so he can enjoy the fun." Irons laughed.

"Very well, providing you can keep a secret and a straight face." Walter said. Richardson and his family had already been cleared to find out more about what was going on with the Traitors. Blaze had just to review the information herself and give the nod.

"I am well able to do both Sir Dornez. You Uncle would have been able to vouch for me on that." Richardson said with a nod.

"I am sure he would." _Yes I would. I will be glad of your help in this matter. I am also sure the lads will all get on famously or in the case of the school infamously._ "The Countess Ashton has much recovered. Her Royal Majesty was here to lunch with and to have at My Lady."

"Really? Well that should make things interesting." Richardson smiled along with the prank. He was glad to be entrusted with this news but he was uneasy. There was much more going on here than met the eye. He would watch very carefully.

"I would have told Penwood but he cannot keep a poker face." Irons said shaking his head. "I will have to apologize after." Irons said and sipped at his brandy. "So how much of a tongue lashing did the Countess receive?"

"A **Royal** one with accompanying orders to delegate more and rest more." Walter smiled. "With myself, Jolene, Seras, Natty, Alucard, both of the Lads and now the Queen having a go at her maybe she will listen and not try to do so much." Walter sighed.

"Well she has one coming from Emily and me as well." Irons smiled then looked at Richardson. "You have not been about much but the Countess has been overworking herself to the point of exhaustion; which is how this illness got her so badly." Irons shook his head.

"I see." Richardson said not convinced.

"Actually, Sir Irons there were other factors as well." Walter said looking sheepish. "I was not allowed to tell anyone of this but she was also mortally wounded."

"What? What happened? Last I heard she was just ill and exhausted." Irons said trying to figure out the truthfulness of what he was being told now. He knew she had gone off. Could something have happened? Then he thought on it and realized it could be true with when the Spawn were taken from school….

"I am sorry my friend. I wanted to tell you earlier. She had been stabbed twice. The first one was in her chest very close to her heart." Walter swallowed and paled a bit. "The second was to her abdomen and it threatened several organs." Walter took a breath and then a sip of his brandy. None of his actions or reactions was forced or pretend.

"My word." Irons said and shook his head. "I wish you had been able to tell me of this." He put his hand on Walters shoulder. "I am gladder than ever to know she is well, and that I was able to help some with the Lads." The horror on Irons face convinced Richardson that this was true.

"Sir Dornez. I wish I could have been of some help in all of this. I lost my Lady a few years back to an accident." Richardson swallowed. "She was the strength and driving force in my life." He said looking troubled. "Both Irons and I are well able to keep the confidence of others when we are made aware of things. I have a large family with many lads for yours to pal around with, if you need to send the lads over some time as she is finishing her healing. If you need anything even a chance to talk or shoot billiards or bullets let either of us know. You do not need to do these things alone." Richardson shook his head. "Honestly I was a right prick to your uncle on more than a few occasions. I did however respect him. I am sorry I was not able to be here for his funeral, I was being a coward. Funerals are still very hard for me I am afraid." He said with a cockeyed smile. "I do mean it when I say let me help."

"Sir Richardson. I will do just that." Walter said with a nod and intensity that made Richardson wonder yet again what exactly was going on. He knew there was more here than was meeting his eye and ear. Before he could ask though there was a knock at the door and Walter nodded at him and went to greet the others.

"Irons just what the hell is going on?" Richardson demanded. "What have you gotten yourself into?" He asked lowly then finished his brandy.

"All will be revealed old friend. But know this; Sir Dornez, and the Countess are completely trustworthy. I trust them with the lives of Emily, Freddy, and Derrick." Irons said then finished his brandy. The two men walked out of the drawing room and greeted the others.

_So Richardson is to be taken into our confidence._ Alucard mused after seeing and hearing all that had happened. _I will tell Zsophia it needs to happen tonight after the meeting._ Alucard decided as he moved through the shadows. He was in his home so he could wander the shadows as he pleased. He could eavesdrop on all that the men said. He knew that two of these men were traitors. Two of the knights were involved with the plot to bring forth Incognito. Two of them were responsible for the Freaks that so annoyed him and created unnecessary trouble. Two of them were likely a very real threat to His Master and Spawn. For that alone he would happily kill them and enslave their souls to her service.

_"Are they all here now Alucard?" _Seras asked Alucard.

_"Yes Vic they are. Ready the men."_ Walter, Alucard and Seras remembered the last meeting at a Hellsing stronghold. None was willing to have it happen again.

_"We are all in position."_ Seras responded. They all knew that there was a real threat in their home. With the knights came the men who served them. The entire estate was on a higher state of security than it had been in the past.

_"Good, I follow the men now."_ Alucard said to Seras as he went through things. The Spawn were now in a safe place with Dumpling. Should anything happen they would be removed by magic to the Castle where they would not be able to be touched by these men and their evil. Should anyone make a move to harm His Master, he would pull them into the shadow and feed on them to find out all they knew. He almost hoped someone was fool enough to try something.

"Sir Irons, may I walk with you?" Sir Darby said and fell into step with Irons. "It would seem that I was right on target." Darby said in low tones. "It is as we spoke of on the phone."

"I had figured as much." Irons nodded. "I will be able to conduct the meeting as usual."

"Glad to hear it. Damn cheeky doing things this way if you ask me."

"I would agree Darby old man." Irons said smoothly revealing nothing.

"Here we are gentlemen." Walter said with a smile leading them into the room set aside for the Round Table meetings.

Within the room there was literally a round table to sit at, it was beautiful and polished. It was old, of that there could be no doubt. The room had a very medieval feel to it. Bare stone walls hung with tapestries and devices hung on them. Candles were all the lighting that was apparently here. There was a fireplace easily big enough to accommodate the two biggest of the knights together if they were put in it to roast. Thick oriental rugs were underfoot. The chairs were massive. They were not so grand as Alucard's throne he was happy to note. These were covered in real animal hide cushions. The effect was stunning as you walked in.

"Please take your seats." Walter said calmly as the men walked in and looked around. More than a few of them startled when the door closed. It was not a silent door. It closed with a heavy finality. Suddenly it was as though they were transported back in time, perhaps to when the round table was first made. When the first knights took their oath to serve. All of them saw a dais at the far end of the room. All of them for at least a fleeting moment expected to see The Queen sitting in the throne on it. Behind it hung not the Union Jack but the crest and device of the royal house. Here it was clear all bowed to crown and country.

"Will Her Royal Majesty be joining us this evening?" Sir Richardson asked with a curious respect. He was very impressed and deeply moved by the design of the room. Many eyes opened wider. Alucard and Walter could hear many of the pulses beginning to race even more.

"No not this evening. She has other business to tend. She trusts me to host this." Walter said calmly. He wondered if the two traitors felt a noose tightening around their necks. He hoped they felt like the prey they were for those who were still loyal. "Please my fellow knights make your selves comfortable there are drinks on the table." He said and went and stood next to a chair with his back to the door.

"This is quite an impressive room Sir Dornez." Sir Penwood said with a slight stammer in his voice as he made his way to a chair. The Stammer was not forced. He was so very glad he was not under the same scrutiny that others here were. He was glad that his honor and duty to the Queen, crown and country was not in question. He almost felt pity for those who were. The person who made this room would give neither quarter nor mercy.

"Thank you Sir Penwood, The Countess designed it. Her Majesty likes it as well. She said she found sitting on the throne a powerful reminder of her place in our lands; the responsibility of those who are called to sit in this room." Walter said solemnly.

"It is indeed a reminder of what we came from and still aspire to." Sir Irons said with something of awe in his voice. He swallowed and blinked. Something about this room made him prouder to be a knight; he knew he was on the right side of things. He wanted those traitorous bastards now. He literally wanted to put them to the sword, cut off their heads pitch their bodies into the fireplace and present their shame covered heads to their beloved Queen as she sat there on her throne.

"Indeed." Many others agreed. The room had captured somehow within it the weight of time and history. All stood by their chairs and waited for one man to sit first. Seconds ticked by marked by the large clock in the room.

"Sir Irons if you would like?" Walter said with the respect and deference due the man who was the undisputed head of the Round Table.

"Thank you Sir Dornez. May I first thank you first for agreeing to this hurriedly called meeting."

"It is an honor to be able to host this. A meeting called by the Round Table takes precedence." Walter answered.

"I think we all agree that this room is more than adequate for our purposes. It is magnificent. The Countess has once again out done herself." Sir Irons continued.

"Here here." Several of the knights said in agreement.

"Thank you all, I am sure My Lady will be gratified to hear this." Walter again said with respect. He was no longer so awed by this room but then he had been in here as it was being built.

"Now gentlemen we shall sit." Sir Irons said then did so. "Let us begin our meeting."


	40. Traps and Decisions

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Traps and Decisions

* * *

"Sir Dornez," Sir Irons began once all the members sat down, "part of the reason for this meeting is so that we may ascertain the state of matters in Hellsing of which you are currently the head of." Sir Irons was glad for all the years of practice he had to use for this bluff. "Also it would seem that there may be some concerns." Sir Irons was sure he knew how Walter had felt at the last Round Table. Knowing what would happen, being in on the secret this time was fun, in some ways it reminded him of older times.

"I understand Sir Irons. Please ask your questions. I can assure you that Hellsing moves forward well on all fronts." Walter smiled. "As to the concerns please tell me of them and I will do my best to address them."

"We appreciate that." Sir Irons said with a nod and poured out some water for himself and drank some. He could tell the other knights were relaxing now as they sat back in their chairs secure in their positions. They were the senior members and now planned to put Walter through his paces or so they thought. "Sir Darby, you mentioned something to me, why don't you ask Sir Dornez one of the questions that you had heard of?" Sir Irons said lightly. Irons did suspect Darby of possibly being involved. Even if Darby wasn't it would not hurt to have this man taken down a peg.

"Ah yes Sir Irons." Darby said a bit startled not at all expecting this. "We understand you have been working within Hellsing having taken over for your late Uncle, may he rest in peace, and there was curiosity as to how well you are doing. There is much going on, we wonder how the many investigations are proceeding." He said quickly recovering himself.

"Sir Griffiths you are aware of another concern?" Irons asked before Walter could draw breath to answer.

_Sir Irons I do so love your timing._ Alucard laughed to himself. Appreciating how it must look as if Walter was sitting in the hot seat of an inquisition, the other men preparing to get the upper hand in all of this. _/Little One, are you ready? The knights nearly are./_ He sent to Blaze.

_/Yes Dragon I am./_ Blaze thought back and began to walk to the room. Her mental voice was strong and clear. She was ready to put these men back in their places. Their Queen was angry, Blaze was angry as well. The Queen had ordered Blaze to 'do whatever she and Walter saw fit to deal with the Round Table.' Blaze had every intention to do just that. She had to play just strong enough, but not too strong because of the implied state of her health. It was a fine line she had to walk but she would and could do it.

_/I await you at the door./_ Alucard said with a formality they usually did not use in their mental speaking, but he thought it best sensing her mood, he stood and waited for her he was beginning to feel restless. The combination of her mood had the approaching Blood moon was having an unsettling effect. Soon he simply turned his head as he felt rather than heard her turn the corner of the hall. He was awed by her as she walked through the hall to him. Yes this woman was His Master. He would willingly serve her. Alucard found strength to be an intoxicating beauty he could not resist. He saw it in the Queen, he had seen it grow with her over the years each time he saw her she was more beautiful in his eyes. Seras with her internal strength had caught his eye from the beginning. For a while he was frustrated and angry with her for hiding it and not allowing it to show. Seras had begun to bloom and he enjoyed the fruits of it. Right now though, His Master was the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on. When she got to him he bowed deeply to her. He could not stop himself; something about her compelled the action from him.

"For this meeting I request that you remove your glasses." Blaze said with a calm authority as she stared at the door before her. "I wish them to be uncomfortable. I want the traitors to taste a primal reflexive fear they cannot deny. This action taken by them has aroused Her Royal Majesties deep displeasure, and mine." Blaze nearly growled.

"As you wish, My Master." Alucard said as he removed them. Right now His Master exuded a power and presence that could not be ignored. Many would find it terrifying, Alucard found it magnetic. She was like a Great cat preparing to spring. _No, that is not right, not a great cat; she is truly a Dragoness. She has that power and presence. She is not hiding in ambush readying to spring. She is simply waiting for the door to be opened for her so she may deal with this. So much power you usually conceal My Master._ Alucard thought on the battle they had. He thought over many things again trying to figure out how to explain her. Even knowing she had been fed on Midian blood over the years was not enough to explain it. Alucard could feel she was also being influenced by the impending Blood Moon. _Yes you will make those knights feel your power, now they will fear like they have never before. _Alucard knew that the men in that room already feared him. Without his glasses they had nothing to help them forget who and what he was; they had no filter or shield between them and his eyes. She knew it and planned to exploit it. He smirked at her intentions. This he would enjoy.

"Yes" Sir Griffiths said unaccustomed to the spotlight on him now. He preferred to maintain a quiet presence to be seen but not heard from much. "There is concern as to the condition of the Countess." He said calmly and he hoped with authority.

"Are there any other concerns or Questions?" Sir Irons asked calmly waiting for someone to speak.

"Well I know there has been question as to why there has been no invitation to review things as they are here." Sir Addams said with a smile. "Perhaps something of a tour could be arranged." After he finished there was a silence. Sir Irons nodded to Walter.

"Well fellow knights, I think it will be easy to answer you." Walter said with a smirk as he made a show of touching and apparently listening to his com and nodding. "Yes very easy indeed." Walter smiled as the heavy door behind him swung open with ease apparently on its own.

There was much movement among the company of men, and many of the knights gasped a "what is this, what is going on, what the devil?" Some merely gasped as they looked.

Two silhouettes stood in the doorway, blindingly back lit by the lights in the corridor. Most of the knights blinked or shielded their eyes as they had grown accustomed to the dim light. One of the silhouettes was tall, thin, but solid and masculine with a strong presence. He seemed to be escorting, guarding the other silhouette that was shorter, delicate and very feminine who exuded a presence that while not immediately realized against his, could not be denied. They stepped together towards the gathered knights allowing them to get a better look at them slowly as they entered the pool of light.

_They are so easily put off balance._ Alucard thought both amused and disgusted with these so called 'powerful leaders of men'.

The male shadow they soon saw wore black boots and trousers that were at the same time blood red and deepest black. The female one wore black leather stiletto pumps and flesh toned stockings. Just below her knee they saw a black pinstriped suit skirt; the pin stripes were very thin but blood red. Next they noticed that while his double breasted suit jacket was unfashionably long, it matched the trousers perfectly and seemed to move with him unnaturally. On her there was the matching fitted double breasted suit jacket for her skirt that was very well tailored.

_Like lambs to the slaughter you all are. Yes you fear Her more than you ever did Integra. You have good reason for it. You all forgot about it didn't you? You forgot to fear._ Alucard reveled in this moment. He reveled at their looks and scents filled with confusion, and yes the beginnings of the primal terror that She, His Master, wanted.

On him there were impossibly white gloves with black markings on the backs. Many in that room thanked God and all the powers in heaven that those gloves bore those marks and that he wore them. All knew by the glowing red eyes that were clearly visible for once, completely unhidden as he escorted the woman in who he was.

_Dear God. I do not know what I expected but this is not it._ Irons thought and blinked. He like the others sat back in his chair not sure how to react but by not moving, for him it was a matter of studying the situation, and it did deserve to be studied for later reflection.

Well manicured nails, a small signet ring on her right hand, and a beautiful emerald and diamond ring was on her left hand. There was a white blouse with a jade dragon brooch at her throat, a slender pale neck, her black hair was pulled back into a braid the end of which swung at her waist, above the slender pale neck was a pixyish face with bright green eyes everything about her was remarkably symmetrical. When you looked at her face there was no doubt she was there for business, very serious business.

_Ah my love, how you seduce me._ Walter could not help but think as he turned and watched her approach. He was sure his eyes flashed briefly the blood red of his race, but as no one save His Lady and Alucard saw it was not a problem. _Yes the Blood Moon rises soon._ Walter found himself looking forward to hunting alongside his lady.

When they were very close you then saw that he wore double breasted waist coat; and that his shirt was white as well and that at his throat was a blood red tie. His hair was impossibly black and it was against it that the blood red of his jacket stood out the most; it was as if blood had seeped from his hair onto his jacket. All that you could see of his face besides his glowing red eyes was a slight but frightening smile in which you could see more than the hint of his fangs. He was too tall to see anything else; the light did not extend that high up. Even the tallest of the knights knew they would feel short, insignificant if measured against this one, the Vampire Alucard.

"I am glad you are feeling up to joining us Countess." Sir Irons said with a swallow as he quickly stood. The other knights followed suit and stood quickly. The door shut with the solid thud and all were left to adjust to the semidarkness again. _It sounds like the door of a tomb closing. _Irons could not help but think. He wondered for a moment if it would turn out to be the tomb for any of the men here tonight. The Queen had been angry when they spoke on the phone, he began to wonder just how angry.

"Hello Darling." Walter smiled and left the chair he had sat in and held it for her. He could hear the pulses of the men racing like animals caught in a trap with their predators inside._ You are all so right to fear her._ Like all Midians he was drawn to strength and power, she was a magnet to both the Midian and the man that lay within Walter's being and soul.

"Thank you love, but I will not be staying. Her Royal Majesty trusts you to sit this meeting as do I." Blaze said with a smile to Walter. Then she said with a chilling voice. "Do sit down gentlemen." It was an order and all did save Walter and Alucard. The knights assembled all reacted to her order on an instinctual level they did not realize. It simply happened.

"If you are not joining us...?" Penwood asked uncertainly. _I was right no quarter, no mercy will be found for the traitors at her hands._ He realized that he was glad for it.

"Her Royal Majesty upon being informed of this meeting, as she sat with me for lunch, agreed with Sir Dornez and I that one topic of this meeting was likely my health." Blaze stared each man in the eye one by one. All save Irons and Richardson looked away immediately unable to meet her gaze. She liked Richardson more now.

Alucard noticed amused that none of the assembled knights dared to look on his face. None would ever meet his eyes willingly. He doubted many of them would ever again meet her eyes willingly. _She is the only other person in whose eyes I have never seen fear of me._ He took a step closer to her as he realized that. He felt more protective somehow, just as he was protective of the one who possessed those first eyes.

As Irons reached over and grasped his glass for a sip of his water. He seemed to all around him as though he was perfectly comfortable. It was far from the truth, even he felt fear now. "It is true there has been some question as to your relative health." He flashed to the night that his wife was kidnapped and remembered that for a moment in time he had given Alucard an order and it was obeyed. For a moment he had been in control of Alucard. That memory of his power at that moment and the presence Alucard exhibited now wrestled with the memories of Alucard in his other more charming moments like at the bridge opening. The effect was as disturbing as reconciling the loving, devoted and even doting mother and friend that he knew Blaze to be with the frightening and powerful woman that now stood in complete control before them all. "We all were concerned."

"I am sure." Blaze smiled, it was seemed pleasant enough but her eyes flashed with anger. "I am well now, much to the disappointment of a clever assassin." She said with acid. Alucard and Walter seemed to draw closer.

"Assassin?" Penwood asked standing suddenly. "When did this happen?" Other knights reacted with surprise as well.

"Dear Lord!" Sir Marberry declared. "Who did such a thing?" He demanded and stood as well. As frightening as this woman was right now, she was also one of the kindest women he had seen. When she heard one of his nephews had fallen on a construction site and had a bad wound she had sent her own doctor over to check on him. It turned out her action had saved his nephew's life. The doctors in hospital had missed an internal bleed, Doc had looked at his chart then his vitals and ordered him prepped for surgery and performed it himself. The Countess called every day to check his progress. Once the Countess went and sat with him while his nephew's wife was taken by some of her staff to be cared for so she could rest and return refreshed and with renewed energy to her husband. The Countess had brought toys and sweets for the children to take their minds off their father's health. Marberry felt in debt to Blaze.

"The damned maid, Marie dared to attack My Master in her sick bed." Alucard growled his eyes flashing brighter. Penwood and Marberry sat down hearing his voice. Many others eyes widened in fear as they tried to somehow put more space between Alucard and themselves without drawing his attention. He looked as if he would happily devour them all.

"Peace Alucard. You dealt with her already she can do no more harm." Blaze said without turning her head.

"Yes Master." Alucard said with a bow, his eyes glowed less and he seemed to calm. With that it was obvious to all who were witness that Blaze was in complete control of Alucard. Any who had wondered before had no more question now. She was truly the Master of the one they all feared and it made her all the more frightening.

"Because of the original illness and then attack and subsequent wounds I was kept in a well monitored coma until last night." She smiled. "I am a notoriously bad patient. The placement of the wounds and the illness made it necessary to do this."

"Where were you wounded?" Sir Dixon asked in spite of himself. He was surprised to hear his own voice.

"I was stabbed with a broad dagger in the chest and in the abdomen." Blaze said and favored Dixon with her unwavering attention. That alone made him uncomfortable but he could feel Alucard and everyone else's eyes on him as well. If he could have disappeared he would have. "Because of all of this, I am not well versed in what has been going on. Sir Dornez has been in control of it all and is therefore best to represent Hellsing here." Blaze blinked and wavered slightly.

"Master." Alucard said in the same breath as Walter said "Zsophia." Alucard's arm shot around Blaze's waist as he stood directly behind Zsophia to provide her support. Walter moved quickly around the chair and took her hand.

"I am fine, I promise. Just a bit light headed." She smiled sweetly at Walter and then smiled up at Alucard. Alucard released her and stood back just a little. Walter nodded but kept hold of her hand. Both men looked as serious as death.

"Countess, while we are all relieved to see you doing so well, having left a coma just last night. I am sure you should still be resting to recover. I do not think any here have any further question as to your health." Irons said trying to remain calm. He prayed that none of the knights was fool enough to make a sudden move right now. It would likely be the end of their life.

"Yes I should be resting." Blaze said with a nod. "My purpose as I said was to show all of you that I am doing far better now. Also to remind whomever it was that called together the Round Table that Her Royal Majesty is the first to be informed when a meeting is to be held." She looked at all the men again. "Sir Richardson, if you have time after this, will you join me? I will be in the smaller library. I have a matter to discuss with you."

"It will be my pleasure, Countess." Sir Richardson said stood and bowed.

"Sir Irons, if it is agreeable to your schedule, will you and your Lady join us for lunch or tea tomorrow?" Blaze said with a smile. "Her Royal Majesty brought over some of her delicious blackberry jam today." And once again she was suddenly again the charming lady they were all accustomed to. Alucard however remained as frightening as ever.

"Of course, Countess, lunch sounds very nice and if you let Emily, she will stay through tea. She has worried over you." Irons said as he stood then bowed.

"I am sorry to have worried her. She is a dear. I look forward to lunch then. Sir Marberry, your nephew has had a full recovery?" Blaze asked looking at him.

"Yes Countess. He is doing well." He said as he too stood and bowed to her.

"If his fore gives him any trouble let him know I have sites and projects that could use a man as good as him. I understand your nephew has passed his exam for becoming a Certified Senior Engineer. He is very valuable. Make sure he is well paid for it by his current employers, or I will happily steal him." She smiled.

"I will be sure to tell him just that." He nodded and smiled.

"Good if you will all excuse me, I will take my leave so you may finish your meeting." Blaze said. Alucard offered her his arm which she took.

"I will see My Master to the smaller library and have tea brought in for her Sir Dornez." Alucard said calmly with a nod of his head to Walter though his eyes still burned. _Among you are the ones who would have happily had a hand in the harm done to her. For that you will suffer then die._

"Thank you Alucard." Walter said with a nod. The rest of the knights stood as Blaze turned to leave. As a last small demonstration of his power Alucard raised his hand and the door swung open for them then shut soundly as they exited. After a moment Walter looked at the other Knights. "Sir Irons at your leisure shall we begin again?" Walter asked as he again took his seat.

"Indeed, though I believe that the majority of the questions have been answered." Sir Irons said as he sat down. Many of the knights nodded, they sat as well. "There is one thing that must be addressed before we end this meeting though, who the devil called this meeting without informing the Queen?"

* * *

She paced in her office. It was in part irritation at the current situation. Another reason was the new information she had so recently become privy to. Then there was concern that kept her from rest. "I want word as to how that meeting went." The Queen muttered then sat at her desk. Walter had promised to call her when it was done as well as having a copy of the video of the meeting sent to her. The Queen wondered on how they would handle things, she also wondered if she had made an error in allowing Walter and Zsophia to handle it as they wished. "Countess, you and Walter may do whatever you and he see fit in order to deal with the Round Table." She whispered to herself again. She had been angry; the traitors were trying to unravel things as they were, as they had been for so long. What their final objective was she did not know. "Unleashing those Freaks on my lands…." Her Majesty stood and began to pace again. "How could I have forgotten who I was talking to when I gave that order?" The Queen went and poured herself a scotch and water. "I do not think they will take things too far." She sighed then took a drink. "The good thing is finding out that Richardson has been cleared. We expected he would but it is still good to know for sure."

"Majesty, when will you take your supper?" Her butler asked from the door.

"As soon as possible, We will dine alone in our office this evening."

"Majesty, there will be talk if you do. It is well known that you went to the Ashton Estate earlier, it will likely be assumed that something has gone awry with her." He cautioned.

"You are correct. I will dine with the family then. I am expecting a call from Sir Dornez on another matter. When he calls I wish to be informed immediately." The Queen said.

"As Your Majesty wishes of course; I will inform you when the meal is ready."

* * *

"So the Round Table is meeting are they?" DeMorte said reflectively.

"Yes Sir, they are on the Ashton Estate right now." The head of British operations said. She was a bit nervous. Everyone knew what Jacqueline had done. Abby had known Jacqueline for years; it was hard to imagine that Jacqueline would be so stupid. Still Abby would watch for her and if she found her friend she would kill her in a minute, it was her responsibility.

"I see. Thank you for calling me when you were sure of everything Abby." DeMorte watched and read her over the monitor. "I know this must be hard for you. Jacqueline and you were friends I think?"

"Yes sir we were. It is hard to believe she was so stupid and disloyal. Have no worries if she appears here I will kill her with my own hands." Abby said with a nod. It was more likely that Jacqueline did something to displease their boss or possibly even Michael his aide. Michael had moved up in the ranks very quickly, everyone knew now that an order from Michael was as good as one from Him.

"We appreciate your loyalty in the face of your friend's betrayal Abby." DeMorte said in a manner that sounded comforting. "We would never ask you to put yourself through the ordeal of killing her yourself." He said in a manner that would encourage her to do just that.

"Sir I will." Abby said with resolve. "She was given much by you. I know this because I know all that you have done for me. Her betrayal is unforgivable."

"Thank you Abby. Please though make use of someone else for this job. Your hands need not have her blood on them." He smiled secure now that Abby would kill her former friend with ease and likely with some pride. She would possibly be a good one for Michael to have carry his child the idea of generations amused him currently. To be able to know the genetic attributes, how a person was raised, training them from birth to become Midian. He had and was to a degree doing that with Michael after all, the training part at least. "We will be having a meeting here in Paris soon to introduce the one who will replace her. I was wondering if you would be willing to be a part of the process of choosing them."

"It would be my honor and pleasure sir." Abby said surprised.

"I am so glad to hear that. I was concerned that it may be difficult, but as you will work close with the person that is chosen. I was hoping you would." He smiled. "I also believe that Michael will be happy to see you, he had been seeing Jacqueline and is just not himself since. You and he had gone out before I thought?"

"Yes we did. I will see if I can help him to get past her sir." Abby smiled. Michael was powerful and he was well known to be choosy of the women he was seen with. Even if it was only a dinner or two, to be seen with Michael in his position now would make her much more appealing to other powerful, desirable men. "He was very nice to be when I first took my position with you. I would like to repay his kindness."

"Thank you Abby. Michael is important to me. We look forward to seeing you and having your input on the matter at hand."

* * *

"Dumpling, will you" "tell us something" "of our mother when" "she was a young girl?" "We do not know" "much and would" "like to know more." The Spawn said as they waited with Dumpling in the sitting room of their apartment. They knew the estate was on high alert and therefore they had to remain with Dumpling in the room they were in now.

"I suppose I could. What would you like to know Little Dragons?" Dumpling smiled at them over her embroidery.

"What was her" "fathers name?" The Spawn asked hatching a plan.

"We do not know who her parents were." Dumpling said simply.

"Then how did" "she come to be" "with her first Dumpling?" They asked confused.

"My sister found her amongst the wolves. She was a tiny frail looking thing, all scratches and bruises and in such odd clothing. We did not think there was a part of her that was uninjured in some way." Dumpling said and set her work down. "My sister promised the leader of the pack that if he allowed her to take the child with her that she would love and protect her as if she was her own flesh and blood." Dumpling smiled with a sad longing in her eyes. "My sister was unable to have children of her own. The way your mother would cling to her gave her the ability to feel as a mother would, to give her love to a child her own, to be a mother. We never found any evidence of others that could have been with your mother. We thought her a gift from the Prince for all the years of devoted service that my sister had given to him baking in the castle."

"So our mother" "has no parents?" The Spawn said with sadness in their voices for their mum.

"I am sure she did, who they were no one knows. I am sure they would be proud to have such fine Little Dragons for their grandsons." She said sensing something was amiss with them.

"Thank you" "Dumpling for" "telling us this." They said then sat back on the couch in apparent quiet thought.

* * *

"Sector seven report." Seras said from her perch on the roof of the estate's main house.

"All quiet Commander." Seras heard over her com.

"Good, keep vigilant, everyone." Seras responded. Flashbacks to the night of the Valentine brothers attack played through her mind. She shook the memories away and focused on this estate here and now.

"How fair all Commander?" Alucard asked as he came through the roof in front of Seras.

"Quiet and well. I thought you were going to stay with Boss?" Seras asked confused though glad to see her new lover.

"I would have but she wanted to be alone. She is very upset over all of this. Also there is more that transpired over lunch that I do not know about. Blaze is unwilling to share the information with me." Alucard shook his head then put his shades back on.

"So did you have fun?" Seras smirked as she asked. Alucard's amusement was very obvious to her.

"Oh yes, I did indeed." He smiled broadly. "I am surprised that none pissed themselves." He sniggered. "She was all over the terrifying Dread Countess and I got to go in with eyes blazing. It was fun."

"I am sure it was." Seras shook her head. "Once this is done and Sir Irons is seen safely to his location, I was thinking of going out both to feed and see what new intelligence I can pick up. I also need to drop by Arcadias. I promised I would once Boss is better." She smiled. "Care to join me?"

"Depends, do you plan to dance?" Alucard said as he looked over his shades at her.

"Maybe." Was all the answer she would give him.

* * *

"So Lord Richardson, soon you will become one of the very few who know." Blaze thought as she sipped at her tea. "From what I have been able to gather you will be most useful to this purpose." Blaze allowed her mind to wander over many subjects. Some things needed sorting out, though she found it difficult just now. _I have had enough Midian blood to make the pull of the Blood Moon much stronger than it has been in quite some time. My bond to Vlad does not help in the least._ Blaze thought on her short time back home. Well close to home, the castle was never her home.

_/My Prince, we always knew she would look like the Princess when she grew from child to woman./ _Dumpling had said so softly._ /We thought you had sent her. That she was a gift./_

_What did you mean by those words Dumpling? If I was thought of as a gift from Our Prince why keep me from the castle?_ Blaze thought to herself again. Once the Blood Moon was over she would ask. _It makes no sense their actions if they thought me a gift from Him._ She heard a light knock on the door. "Yes? Please come in."

"It is I Countess Ashton, Lord James Richardson. You wished to speak with me?" He said as he opened and walked through the door. _Could this really be the same woman? She looks so young, so I don't know, less fierce, fragile even?_ He puzzled as he walked over to her. "Please Countess, do not stand. I expect you may have over exerted yourself a bit?"

"Yes I did." Blaze smiled and laughed lightly. "I am sure Walter will be very upset with me for it. He knew I would be there and that Alucard would be escorting me. That was all." She gestured to a chair opposite the couch she lounged on. "Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable. I am afraid The Queens anger was influencing me as well."

"Thank you Ladyship. Well I can tell you in all honesty that you made for another short meeting. I like your presence on the Round Table for that reason alone." He chuckled. "We did not get to the bottom of who called the meeting." He shook his head irritated, and then he sighed. "I am glad to be able to see you for other reasons as well. My sons will be attending the same academy as yours. My eldest James will be in the same form as yours. I was hoping to introduce them before they all return." He smiled and held up a hand as she began to speak. "Apparently it is likely to happen on Saturday at a football match that Sir Irons has invited them to attend."

"Ah Michael has a match in town I see." Blaze smiled. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes thank you. No let me pour out. May I freshen yours? Do not look so shocked Countess; I am perfectly able to pour tea myself." He laughed. "I know it an odd skill to find in an Englishman of the 'upper crust'." He poured tea for both. "May I ask what the file is on the table? Or do you need to put it up?"

"I will be happy to tell you about the file, happy for you to read it once the social aspect of our conversation are done." She smiled. "I am glad to know my sons will have more mates to run with in school. Their pack is small but tight knit. I presume that your James is friends with the Irons lads?"

"Yes James and Freddy have been known to make a bit of mischief together." He nodded. "So is your referring of things in wolfish terms for my benefit?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye. "As you spend time with vampires you wonder if the wolf on my device means we are a family of werewolves." He took the social chance of wiggling his eyebrows at her and sounding sly and cheeky with his question. It was a familiar behavior but he did not think she would be offended.

"Honestly it had not crossed my mind." Blaze said with a laugh. "I am accustomed to referring to groups as packs. And how else should one refer to a group of lads likely to be tight knit and causing mischief?" She laughed some more. It was very pleasing to the ear, almost enchanting. "Though I suppose it is a good question," Blaze said and put on a face of serious thought. "Let's see; you have a large, tight knit, well organized family." She nodded. "Yes there is a wolf on your device." She seemed to tick of points on her fingers. "You are direct, and keep eye contact longer than most but as this is my den you accept that here Walter and I are Alpha and therefore make no attempt to challenge us by holding eye contact for too long. Also you smile without showing much teeth, it is a sign of aggression in wolves." Blaze put a finger to her chin and looked up in thought. "Well it does seem plausible." She nodded then looked at Lord Richardson with sparkling eyes. "I think it best to ask outright with the evidence at hand." Blaze regarded him with all the curiosity and excitement of a child at Christmas. "Lord Richardson is your family a pack of Werewolves?"

"Countess," Richardson looked at her amused at the idea. "With the evidence you presented I begin to wonder that myself." He laughed lightly. He was shocked to hear how she thought it through. It was odd to hear both himself and his family described like that especially as it was so very true. "You seem to know a great deal about wolves. While yes my family does have an affinity for wolves, we are not perhaps unfortunately a pack of werewolves." He smiled at the young woman before him. He liked her very much now.

"Yes I do know much of wolves, I have always loved them." Blaze smiled at the powerful Lord before her. She wanted to be not just allies with him but she wanted to be friends, especially if it meant expanding the social circle of her sons as well. "If your James is like his father they should be fast friends I think."

"I think you are quite correct." He nodded and sipped more at his tea. "I like this blend. It reminds me of one like we have at home. Your staff uses herbal remedies as well." Richardson thought back on the events before the Round Table meeting. He was more convinced than ever that there was more to things than met the eye. _All will be revealed old friend. But know this; Sir Dornez, and the Countess are completely trustworthy. I trust them with the lives of Emily, Freddy, and Derrick._ The words of Irons were a comfort to him. He had known him for seemingly all his life.

"Yes we do." Blaze nodded. "So shall we get down to some business? I am afraid it will not be nearly as pleasant as the chat we have been enjoying."

"Likely it is a good idea." He nodded happy for her directness.

"Very well, Alucard will you come here?"

"As you please My Master, I attend you." Alucard said coming from a shadow behind her. Richardson had to admit at least to himself he found the sight unsettling.

"Alucard as we are not in a formal situation kindly drop the Master thing you know it annoys me to no end. You are not a slave." She said for both Alucard and Richardson's benefit. "Are the others off my estate now?"

"Yes Blaze they are. Good evening Lord Richardson." Alucard said with smile and a bow. "Seras is following Irons to his outing with his Lady. He is dressed rather nicely, likely an opera. Penwood's driver has been trained by us and is a trustworthy man." Alucard said and sat down in the chair closest to Blaze. "Are you sure you are feeling well enough?"

"For the hundredth time yes I am!" She said somewhat sharply and shook her head exasperated at him.

"Fine, fine but if you are not I will catch thirty shades of Hell from Walter. He just got you back and does not care to lose you." Alucard said looking at Blaze. "As to the business at hand I told you Lord Richardson was trustworthy." Alucard nodded to the man in question.

"I am glad to know you find me trustworthy, especially after the display earlier." Richardson was shocked by the exchange he was witnessing between Alucard and Blaze. Alucard seemed genuinely concerned and even fond of her. He was left to wonder what other surprises awaited him.

* * *

"Walter, We are glad to hear from you." The Queen said from her office. "How did things go?" She asked with a shade of trepidation in her voice.

"Everyone survived the meeting." Walter said with a smirk he was glad the Queen could not see. _Why does it seem I have to reassure her of this so often after a possibly confrontational meeting?_ He shook his head somewhat amused.

"Walter kindly remove that cheeky smile from your face. We can hear it in your voice."

"Of course My Queen, pardon me." Walter said with solemnity in his voice and a cheekier smile on his face.

"So who called the meeting?" The Queen asked somewhat exasperated with Walter now. She was sure he was grinning even broader.

"It was made to sound as if it was no one in particular. Many people thought it a good idea and therefore it just seemed to happen." Walter said with obvious scorn.

"We see, do you have a suspect or suspects?"

"Yes I have an idea. I would rather not say just yet. I want to speak with Irons, Richardson and Penwood on the matter first. If we have a consensus then we will bring it to you." Walter said carefully.

"We see. One might wonder if you are keeping things from Us on purpose." Her Royal Majesty said with care. "Walter you seem not entirely yourself."

"I suspect I do not My Queen." Walter said candidly and shook his head. "It will get better in a few nights. It is why I prefer to table things of great gravity and sensitivity until then."

"It is interesting; Zsophia said much the same thing this afternoon to me. Pray tell me what is going on?" She said with a calm authority that demanded a truthful answer.

"It is a matter of Midian nature My Queen. It is something I had witnessed in Alucard when I was human and now I understand it on a new level. Suffice to say all will be back to our variety of normal in a few nights." Walter answered hoping that it would appease her.

"Very well, We have trusted you in the past and see no reason to change that now. Matters will be tabled until then. We expect a call from you and Zsophia when this aspect of Midian nature is done. Do We make Ourselves clear?"

"As clear as the finest crystal My Queen and I thank you for your patience on the matter." Walter said with respect and a bow in his voice.

"Until then, take care of yourself, your fiancée and your sons." The Queen said as an order she knew she need not give.

"That is something I will do with the utmost care and enjoyment My Queen."

* * *

"It was so sweet of the Widow Perkins to give us some of her homemade sweet bread." Sister Joan said as she laid slices of it with gooseberry jam on them out for desert.

"Aye tat it was." Father Anderson nodded.

"You are shameless." Sister Joan laughed. "So will you be happy to be able to go back to your regular schedule again Father?"

"Aye lass tat I will. There will be a change or two of course to provide for your training but aye it will be nice to be back in my own bed."

"And back at your own desk to study your scriptures I am sure, or at least in your own office." She smiled. "It is nice to see that three of our boys were adopted. Patrick has decided to study to become a priest." Sister Joan shook her head. "Mary-Margret said he was her biggest help while we were gone. It is nice to know that we will not need to worry next time we are called to leave." She said as she set the desert and tea down for them both to enjoy.

"Aye my lamb, tat it is." Father Anderson smiled. He was happiest here like this in his orphanage. It was even nicer now with Sister Joan helping him. "Aye my lamb we do live in a slice of heaven on earth here." He said before taking a bite of his bread and jam. As he chewed and swallowed a look of pure contentment was on his face.

* * *

"I would say I can't believe this but in the face of this evidence how can I refute it?" Lord Richardson said with a shake of his head. "Now the conversation I had with Irons and Dornez before the meeting makes more sense." Richardson found himself wishing he had a snifter of that excellent brandy Walter had about.

"I know it is disturbing." Blaze said. "Traitors are the worst; the disloyalty deserves the harshest of treatments." She growled with a ferocity that surprised both Richardson and Alucard. "These traitors are also cowards. It makes them worse. Traitors and cowards I cannot abide." The look on her face was frightening, her eyes hard and cold. It showed more now than it did in the Round Table.

"I would agree Countess." Richardson said calmly. He really did, the look in her eye betrayed much more of her, and Richardson did not know what.

"As would I, you have knowledge of traitors in the past I see." Alucard said fishing.

"Yes I do." Blaze said coolly. "All those who come from where I do have knowledge of the actions of traitors and the destruction they bring." Blaze looked away from Alucard and out the window. It was too painful to look on him as she thought on the betrayal that cost him so much. Those men had been cowards as well. She closed her eyes and shuddered with a pained look on her face.

"Countess!" Lord Richardson looked worried now. "Are you well? Shall I call for your Doctor?" He was ready to spring into action interpreting the pain on her face as being physical.

"Lady?" Alucard asked more quietly. _You know more than you say once again. Soon I will know what you know. Once the Blood Moon passes I will have answers. I will have an explanation for your blood on her tomb, for this supposed curse, for all of it._ He vowed to himself. "What do you need?"

"Just a moment gentlemen; just give me a moment and I will be fine." Blaze said softly. She needed to get those all too familiar images from her head. Once again she completely closed her mind to Alucard.

_**/**__Do not go, please. There is something not right in this battle. Something is very wrong./ Her face showed concern and fear._

_/I must go it is my duty as Prince. You know that. I will return quickly. I promise./ He walked over to her. /You always worry./ He smiled._

_/I want you home with me more. I understand you must go and beat back those damned Turks./_

_/You have such fire when you say that./ He grabbed her about the waist and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened, he snickered, and then traced her cheek. She glared at him then rolled her eyes and stepped back._

_/I will not be distracted! I swear my beloved, something is wrong. Let your generals do their job! I know you love the fight. I always willingly if not happily let you go, but not this time./ Her voice was pleading with him._

_/You are being foolish/ He smiled at her warmly __**/**__Perhaps there is a good reason for it?/ He walked to her and put his hand on her stomach._

"Please pardon me." Blaze said and rushed to the small loo connected to the room. The images were nearly overwhelming now. /No not now, please not now./ Blaze whispered as she dampened a washcloth with cool water for her face. She stared at herself in the mirror. _I can't do this. He must not know. It would cause him pain he does not need. How do I make these visions stop? I must speak to Dumpling on this. Maybe she can hide them for me the way my first Dumpling did._

"Should I call for her Doctor?" Richardson found himself asking Alucard.

"No, it would upset her just now. Walter should be in here soon. He is calming to her and if it is necessary to call her doctor he will do so and then he gets to deal with her anger." Alucard smiled. "You should finish reading the file she gave you." He said lightly working to not sound too concerned. _Again you close your mind to me Little One, what do you work so hard to conceal from me? What brings you such fear and pain?_

"You really worry for her?" Richardson asked. "Do you actually care for her?"

"Yes Lord Richardson I do." Alucard said simply with a nod.

* * *

"Well lads the restrictions have been lifted." Walter said walking into the apartment. "You still have time before bed if you want to go up to Jazz and work on your lessons so you may go to the match on Saturday."

"Yes we would." "Father, will you" "tell us what was" "your father's name?" The Spawn asked looking up at Walter.

"It was Viktor lads. Why ask?" He looked at them curiously.

"We were thinking" "that when we" "change our last" "name to Dornez" "we would like" "to change our" "first names as well." They said with identical shrugs. "We would like" "to take the" "names Viktor" "and Vlad." Walter looked at them shocked. "We do not" "want the names" "he gave us." "We want names" "that fit our" "lives as they" "are now, the" "life we love."

"I see." Walter said quietly and blinked.

"We want for" "my name to be Viktor" "after your father." They looked at him with an uncertainty.

"Lads, I am touched by this. I know I like the idea. I think your mum will approve of it as well. Even Alucard should." Walter smirked. "Honestly, I can think of nothing better than to have one of my sons carry my father's name, Viktor Dornez was a good and strong man. He would be as proud of his grandsons as I am." The Spawn went to Walter and hugged them. _Yes these are my sons. No one will ever take them from me._

Dumpling smiled watching the scene before her. She knew it was one of the honors of being a Dumpling; to be able to be witness of such scenes. If some day there was question to the intention of people, or if there was ever any question. Her being witness could become crucial. As father and sons let one another go she said quietly. "As they go to Jazz shall I go with you to my Lady?"

"Yes Dumpling, come with me." Walter smiled. He had forgotten she was there. "You are as quiet and discreet as the ideal British butler. Coming from me that is high praise." Walter smirked. "Now go on Spawn and do your lessons so you can go out."

"Yes father," "We will." The Spawn said and went quickly to where Jazz and the Bookworms helped them with their lessons.

* * *

Integra grimaced. _How did I let this happen to me?_ She wondered again as she ducked behind a crate in the abandoned warehouse.

"Come out come out little Hellsing bitch!" A voice hissed from the shadows. "Call your great protector and lap dog." The voice taunted.

"I do not need anyone to tend the likes of you!" She challenged back. In truth she would give about anything to be able to call Alucard to her. _Dear Lord I really am alone now._ The thought made her blood run cold. Integra listened for movement as she silently checked the clip she had in her pistol. _Five shots left in this one._ She had two more clips. _I can do this damn it. I am a Helsing._ She was not sure she could convince herself of the truth of the statement. But then she knew she had no real choice. She had to be able to do this if she wanted to live.

"Come out come out where ever you are!" The far too cheery voice called from the shadows.

"You come out of your accursed shadows!" She yelled back. "A true Midian would not cower and hide like you are!" Integra worked to calm her heart and breathing. _Why did I not let Thomas drive for me?_ Integra asked mentally kicking herself at the same time. Integra had simply wanted to have a walk alone by a pleasant area of the Thames. She heard movement and immediately turned and fired.

"Well I do not thing that rat will be a problem again." The voice laughed.

Integra gritted her teeth and moved. If he was even a low vampire he could track her from her words and the shot she fired. Integra ran down the row of crates and spying an opening she took it.

"Ahhh, here we have the great and powerful head of the Hellsing organization cowering like a rat herself. I think maybe the rumors are true. You are not in control of Alucard anymore. Someone else is at the head of things. That is valuable information that will buy me much with the right sources."

"Go back to the hell that spawned you!" Integra growled. She was stuck and she knew it. She had to go on the offensive now. The information could indeed be valuable. She needed to stop this one now. "I honestly do not think you are worthy of calling Alucard to deal with you." Integra said using the imperious tone of voice she used on Alucard when she wanted to annoy him. "I believe I have all of your measure I need." Integra walked out into the middle of the open space under the bare light bulb. "You are a weak coward." She said dismissively.

"Coward? I will kill you now! You will see my power!" The vampire raged at Integra and swooped down to kill her.

Integra moved to the side almost too late. She fired her gun and hit him in the Left shoulder. "Missed me." She said dryly. _Three shots left. I need to make them count. I doubt I'll have time to reload._ She thought as she ducked his claws. He was faster than she was used to. She would have to do better and she knew it.

"Did I? You seem to be shy some hair." He laughed from the darkness.

"And you are missing some of your precious life's blood. You will not heal the wounds I give you easily." She smirked in what she hoped was a decent imitation of Alucard. She heard a growl and again turned and fired. This time she was rewarded with the sound of pain from the vampire she faced.

"I will kill you now!" He moved from his shadows and flew to Integra.

Integra hit the ground hard even as she fired her gun into him again. Her head swam from the contact with the hard concrete warehouse floor. She had lost her glasses as she fell. She felt him closing in on her. Integra waited for the blob she assumed was him came closer. She waited until he touched her assuming she was too stunned to do anything. Then she moved, as quickly as she could she brought the gun down and shot him in first the head then the chest. She fell back as he became ash. For a time she just lay there gasping hardly believing she was alive.

"Well Miss Helsing it would seem you do still have some fire left in you." A familiar and somewhat mocking voice said. "You seem to have dropped your spectacles." Alucard said as he walked to her.

"Alucard?" Integra gasped.

"Indeed. I knew you were in trouble. I came to see how bad it was and if you could rescue yourself." Alucard handed Integra her spectacles as he lifted her from the ground.

"You knew?" Integra asked as she put them on and dusted herself off.

"Yes. I was once bound to you. I keep the connection somewhat open for just such situations. Hand me your cell phone." Alucard said holding out his hand.

"Very well." Integra was confused but worked to not sound it. "Why pray tell."

"I am programming in a number. Now the next time you are in danger press the number six and leave your cell phone open." Alucard said handing the phone back. "My Master feels you are an asset. She would be upset if anything were to happen to you." Alucard said as he began to walk away. "I presume you can make it back to the car?" He asked looking over his shoulder.

"Yes Alucard I can." Integra said with a nod.

"Good, I suggest you do not go out alone after dark anymore." He flashed her a fang filled smile. "There are monsters out in the dark." He then turned his head and walked away. "Good night Miss Helsing."

"Good night Alucard." Integra said then turned and walked away herself. _I can do this. I know I can. I am a Helsing and we hunt monsters. I am alone now; I cannot always call on others. I need to train more but I can do that. I can fight and win. I am not afraid anymore._ Integra held her head up a bit higher as she walked into the night. _This is my country._

From his shadow Alucard smiled reading her mind. _Yes Integra you can do all you have thought and more._


	41. Blood Moon

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Blood Moon

* * *

Alucard knew it was time as his eyes opened. Instinctively he held Seras closer to him. "My Dark Rose it is time to rise, the Blood Moon has." Alucard smiled as Seras opened her eyes they were blood red.

"I can feel it My Dread Dragon." Seras said as she sat up and smiled. She did not even realize her fangs were extended beyond what she normally wore them at. Seras looked at Alucard with hunger.

"Yes soon we feed." Alucard said and stroked her cheek. "Zsophia said she had someplace set aside for us to feed and mate in." He said with a faint growl in his voice. "We need to dress and go to her office I think." Seas nodded and collected her clothes.

"Beloved…" Walter said as he woke and saw Blaze sitting at the window. It was a perfect picture as far has he was concerned. She was dressed for the hunt and the Blood Moon was behind her. When she turned her head at the sound of his voice her eyes were deep red. "You are intoxicating my mate."

"I am glad you think so." Blaze said with a voice as smooth as velvet. Her smile was full of promises. "I believe Alucard and Seras have woken, we need to meet them in my office to go over things for the night.

"Tonight we hunt together. It promises to be delicious." Walter's typically cheeky smile seemed to be more bloodthirsty than normal. Walter was glad that the Round Table had happened a few nights ago. If it was tonight he would feast on them until he knew who the traitors were.

"It will be our first hunt together won't it." Blaze smiled at her mate. She was glad that now Richardson was on board with them and all the lads seemed to be getting on well together.

"Yes it will." Walter said going to his mate, he kissed her then nipped at her neck. "I look forward to seeing you in action in that fashion as well now; to see you in battle without your pulling back, with no restrictions." He was surprised to see a small trickle of blood on her neck. "Forgive me." He murmured in her ear as he licked the blood from her neck. "I did not realize my fangs were out."

"It is fine my love." Blaze said with a smile and then a shiver as his tongue found her ear. "Get dressed. We do need to go to my office quickly. Alucard and Seras will need to be elsewhere soon."

"Of course." Walter nodded and stood looking on the moon. "It is a magnificent sight, I feel much more alive." Walter smiled. "Now I understand why Alucard seemed to be dottier and bloody at times." Walter said going to his wardrobe and getting dressed.

"That is right this is your first Blood Moon as a Midian isn't it?" Blaze smiled at her mate stuck between the desire to help him undress again and the need for bloodshed. "I think I will meet you in my office." Blaze said as she stood and went out the door. She missed the wolfish smile Walter shot her back.

* * *

"My Little Dragons, I know you are restless." Dumpling said. "Why don't we go see your Lady Mother in her office first then we can go out on the grounds for part of the night." Dumpling suggested to the Spawn. It was obvious to her that they would not settle down for a while still.

"Yes Dumpling, we" "like the idea very much." They looked at her questioningly as she stood. "Do we not" "bother you with" "our oddness?"

"No, I do not think you odd. Your Lady Mother was the same as a child. On certain nights she would be restless and want to be outdoors. Those nights the wolves would be closer to the village. Most of the villagers stayed in but she went out." Dumpling smiled. "My sister decided she would not prevent it. Doing so upset our Little Green Eyes very much."

"Our mother was" "like this as" "well when she" "was young?" They looked at one another then again at Dumpling. "She was really" "that close" "to the wolves?"

"Yes Little Dragons she was." Dumpling nodded. "Now I will have your words of honor that you will not wander off too far from me tonight."

"Yes Dumpling" "we will remain close to you." The Spawn promised with twin nods of their heads.

* * *

"So we will not be in London at all." Alucard smiled.

"No we will all be in northern England." Blaze confirmed. "There is an old estate with a castle on it here. It is supposed to be deserted." She pointed to a spot on the map. "We have intelligence that says there are at least a few vampires there to be dealt with as well as retainers; then you and Seras will have the place to yourselves. The men already know to stay away." Blaze nodded.

"Good, I would hate to do harm to our own men." Alucard smirked. Currently he honestly did not care one whit about the men.

"Shall we go then?" Seras said looking at Alucard. She knew that Blaze and Walter were mated but she still wanted to be away from them.

"Indeed we shall, happy hunting you two." Alucard said as he took Seras by the hand and they disappeared.

"I will admit to being glad they are gone." Walter said with a smirk. "So where do we hunt tonight?"

"There are reports of activity in these areas here." Blaze said pointing them out on the map. "I have the helicopter ready to fly me there. We can rendezvous at the base here. Sound good?"

"Yes it does." Walter smiled. "I will see you there." Walter backed into the shadows. Blaze smiled and watched him go.

"Tonight promises to be far too much fun." Blaze said with a sensually bloodthirsty smile as she turned to go.

"Boss, where are you going dressed like that?" Jolene asked as Blaze walked out of the office.

"Out Jolene. Alucard and Seras are on assignment and will not be in communication. Walter and I are dealing with another area as well. The men have their assignments for the night. I need to go catch up with Walter."

"Boss is this honestly the best idea for you?" Jolene asked as she fell in step with Blaze.

"It would be a bad idea for me to not go and do this tonight Jolene." Blaze assured her.

"Ok" Jolene said knowing that Blaze was being honest. She knew that sometimes it was needed for Blaze to decompress. This just happened to be one of those nights. "I'll only allow communication with you in dire circumstances. Is this going to be a heavy night?"

"Yes Jolene it will be at that. Everyone will be busy. It cannot be helped; tonight the moon will bring out all sorts of people and things. Hello My Little Dragons, Dumpling." Blaze said as she saw them coming towards her.

"Mum may we" "go out if we stay with" "Dumpling and stay" "on the property?" They asked as they hugged their mum.

"Yes, be sure you carry your guns and keep all of your senses alert. I will be with Walter hunting in the north. Behave yourselves well if you please." The Spawn nodded. "Thank you Dumpling." Blaze said as she headed out to the helipad.

"It is my pleasure and honor My Lady." Dumpling said and smiled as she watched Blaze get on the helicopter. This land in the West still held so many wonders for her to see. Dumpling, Jolene and the Spawn watched as Blaze flew off.

* * *

"Father Anderson, why are we keeping the children in tonight?" Sister Joan asked confused. Usually on the night of the full moon they would stargaze.

"We keep them in because there is something nae right with tae moon tonight." Anderson said looking around from the windows.

"What do you mean?" Sister Joan looked confused.

"On certain nights the air feels thicker and the moon does nae look right. I have learned the hard way when tae moon are like." Anderson unconsciously touched the scar on his face. "On a night like this we keep tae young ones in. We also do nae hunt. Those things that walk the night are more powerful and they are more likely to attack. We protect tae children tonight. We hunt tomorrow." In all honesty Anderson wanted to go out and hunt. Tonight he wanted the battles, he wanted to spill blood and rend into many pieces those he felt deserved it. It was an unholy desire he knew. It was he felt the taint from those he battled. So he fought the urge every time the moon was wrong.

* * *

Seras smiled as she saw them in the room. They had no clue that she and Alucard were so near. _"Are they true Midian?"_

_"Yes My Hellcat they are. We shall feed well from them. We will paint the walls with their blood won't we?"_

_"Yes my love we will."_ Seras purred. Alucard's smile became broader.

_"Shall we My-No-Life-Queen?" _Alucard asked pulling his guns.

_"Yes." _Seras said and both entered the room. "Thank you all for being our mating feast." Seras said as she opened fire. Usually she would aim only for the head or heart. Tonight she wanted sport. It was an unconscious desire and she gave in to it as she blew the legs off the closest Midian.

"Indeed, we are most pleased with the repast you and your companions will be." Alucard smirked as he too opened fire rending limbs from bodies. The blood spilled and it was glorious. After a few shots he dispensed with the guns. He wanted to be much more hands on. He wanted to show off for his mate. Alucard laughed as he grabbed one he recognized by the throat and ripped an arm from the infuriated Midian. As he dropped the limb another one grabbed Alucard from behind and began to sink her claws into his back.

"Hands off my Mate you bitch!" Seras hissed and let her gun fall. She grabbed the woman by her long flowing blonde hair with one hand. The other grabbed around the woman's throat. "He is mine!" Seras hissed into the woman's ear. Then Seras threw her into the opposite wall the hapless Midian's bones making a sickening but satisfying crunch as they made contact with the wall. Seras laughed with a very toothy smile.

"Is she not magnificent?" Alucard said to the man he had by the throat. Both men watched in fascination as Seras stalked to the other woman. "Look Marcus, she is My beautiful Hellcat, my Dark Rose, My Queen." Alucard said in nearly a whisper.

"You are lucky Alucard." The Midian Marcus in Alucard's grasp said as his arm reformed. "I have yet to find mine. Now I never will."

"Perhaps you will Marcus." Alucard looked at the man. "Impress me this night and I may let you escape for another round some day."

"Then impress you I will, after they are finished."

"Yes we will enjoy the show won't we?"

* * *

Walter stood in the night air on the helipad awaiting his lady. He stared at the moon and smiled at the breeze that passed by him moving his hair. "And what may I do for you?" He asked as a man came up behind him.

"I wanted to tell you that the helicopter with boss is due in a few minutes Sir." The Hellsing commander of Northern England said. He had known Walter before but had been unaware he was a Midian then. It had been a shock to find out tonight as Walter came from the shadows as they were accustomed to Alucard doing.

"I expect I startled you all tonight." Walter said with a smirk as he regarded the man over his shoulder.

"Yes indeed Sir you did." There was no reason to even try to lie to Sir Walter. It had never worked with his uncle or with this younger man. He wondered how long the younger man had been Midian. He wondered at the news of Sir Walter and Boss. Surely she had to know about him yet she made him guardian of her sons.

"So Tyg, how do you like it up here?" Walter asked honestly curious.

"It is better up here for me. Seras and I did not work out. I wonder how much longer she will fight with Alucard." Tyg said as he pulled his coat around him more. Memories of Seras still haunted his dreams. His nightmares still often featured a threatening Alucard warning Tyg to stay away from Seras.

"She fights him no longer. They hunt and mate tonight." Walter said matter of fact. "I am sorry you had to go through all of that with them. She honestly did not know. No one did. His desire for her was a shock to many, his possessiveness as well. He was different to her before he left… so I have been told."

"I would be lying if I said I understood." Tyg shook his head. "Boss sent me here when I did not want to leave, when I could not leave on my own." He looked down at his feet. "I know now Boss did it to save me from myself. Seras needed to become what she needs to be. I could not keep up with her. She was not the same woman."

"No, no she is not. Tyg, would you like it if those memories were made to not be so fresh in your mind? I think they haunt you." Walter could understand where the young man's mind was.

"Maybe later Sir Walter, tell me is Seras really happy?" Tyg looked up at Walter but would not meet his eyes.

"Yes Tyg she really is. She does not hide from anyone even herself anymore." Walter put his hand on his shoulder. "Soon the memories and dreams will fade. I promise they will not haunt you so."

"I am glad she is happy and where she needs to be." Tyg smiled sadly. He had always hoped she would come and find him. He looked up and towards the south. "Boss is coming." He said and ducked inside. They all had orders to not be on the Helipad when she landed.

"Ah here you are my darling." Walter smiled, Tyg and his Seras problems forgotten for now. He smiled as Blaze jumped from the copter and landed next to him. "So shall we hunt love?" Walter asked as he nuzzled her neck.

"Yes we will, I can tell you are hungry to spill and feast on blood and I am hungry to spill it." She smiled wickedly at him her eyes bloody red.

* * *

Seras hissed as she stalked the woman slowly. She wanted the bitch to heal so she could break her again. "He is my mate." Seras growled she felt the rage coming out now as it had before when someone worked to take someone she loved from her. The other woman looked up now her eyes bloody as well, her bones mending quickly.

"What would he want with a low level childe like you? If I kill you maybe he will want me instead?" The blonde laughed.

"Not likely Anna." The man in Alucard's grasp muttered.

"Too true, she is not my type at all." Alucard smiled wickedly. "It shall be a treat to watch My-No-Life-Queen rend her limb from limb. I had no interest in Anna before, she seems to have forgotten."

Anna made a move towards Seras who side stepped her with ease. Anna hissed in aggravation and sent out her demons as ropes to catch Seras. Seras jumped and flipped out of the ropes of shadows and drew a knife from her boot and sent it into Anna's throat.

"She is learning." Alucard smiled a very toothy smile as Seras landed away from Anna with an impish smile.

"He could never be interested in you. You are no warrior. But I am." Seras stated simply in a cold voice and charged her rival for Alucard. Seras moved quicker than Anna could imagine when Anna struck out Seras dodged and used what she had observed from both Walter and Blaze; she used her speed to almost ricochet around the woman. While Seras wore no wires she did extend her claws, soon long sprays of blood were flowing from a myriad of cuts covering the older vampires flesh. "I am younger but I have learned more than you. I do not need to rely on magic for the likes of you." Seras said in a disparaging manner. Now Seras landed behind Anna; she grabbed her and spun the bleeding vampire, pulled the knife from her throat and fed from the blood that flowed.

"Go now Marcus. I spare you for later when I want sport, leave England for a while." Alucard said not taking his eyes from Seras as he released Marcus.

"I will." Was all Marcus could get out. Seras had handled Anna so easily, and it was a Blood Moon, Seras was so very attractive. Marcus felt himself drawn to her. He blinked and pulled himself from the scene as he heard Alucard growl his only warning. Marcus was drawn to Seras but he was no fool. He could never defeat Alucard so he fled into the shadows.

"Yes My Hellcat. We will enjoy this night." Alucard smiled and allowed the battle and blood madness to slip out into his conscious mind. He cast his magic to seal all within the castle. Now none would escape them and they had all night in which to hunt and kill. Tonight Alucard would see Seras surrender the last vestiges of her humanity, if she did not she would go mad when they mated. "I hope you are not so easily sated my dear." Alucard purred as he walked to her.

"Not at all, I almost feel hungrier I think." Seras nearly purred back to Alucard as she licked her lips. "She was an easy fight." Seras almost pouted.

"Yes she was." Alucard laughed. "See how much stronger you are, you train and are truly fierce." Alucard growled as he caught her. "Now my beauty it is a slaughter of all within the castle for us to enjoy. Nothing and no one must remain alive." He laughed. "It will be glorious."

"What of the innocents?" Seras asked looking at Alucard and beginning to feel that same madness off of him she did when he first turned her, when he was a mad bastard to her. She fought against its influence again.

"They all die and are our feast tonight My Seras. I said none shall be left alive and none will. You will kill and slaughter the evil and innocent alike with me tonight." He smiled and lost his shades. "Tonight you will be as mad as I." He laughed at the shock on her face. When he saw trepidation he growled. "Just wait, you will enjoy it. We shall mate amongst the carnage we cause; the blood will be an aphrodisiac, you will see."

"No." Seras said strongly and shook her head. "I enjoy the fight yes when there is a target we have been sent against. When there are evil ones about that must be stopped! I am not going to lose myself in the battle tonight on innocents! It is wron.." Seras was silenced by Alucard's mouth on hers. He kissed her and bit her tongue. She hit him for it. He laughed even as his head rocked back and threw her into a wall.

"It is not wrong my Hellcat it is our nature. Why else would Zsophia have sent us here? Do you honestly think she did not know what it would be like? She knows and condones our letting the monster with in loose for this occasion tonight. Lose yourself in it, embrace it my beautiful one. Tonight you will know, you will learn so very much." Alucard said as he caught Seras again. Again he kissed her violently but this time it was his blood that entered her mouth. With it flowed some of his madness into her, confusing and stoking the fires of her own rage. With the blood he could have more influence over her. Alucard saw as Seras opened her eyes wider and saw them change to feline he smiled. "Yes my darling let us go and feast." He took her hand and walked up the stairs escorting her.

* * *

There was laughter from the inn, it was mingled with sounds of fear, the whimpering of people. "Ah our first stop tonight." Walter said and smiled; he felt odd, he knew he was less in control, he did not like that.

"Yes my love, my mate the first stop it is; time for you to feed." Blaze said her voice a purr in his ear. It did not sound feline but Walter could not place it.

"Ladies first." Walter said as he opened the door with a bow. This oddness he did not like, the feeling of losing control of himself was deeply disturbing to he who kept himself in such control. _Once the fight is begun I will be fine._ Walter promised himself.

"Thank you darling always the gentleman." Blaze smiled and walked into the room.

"Well then more travelers?" A large man said as blood dripped from his face. "She looks tasty indeed." He laughed. "Grab her!" He ordered men on either side of the door.

"Oh my…."Blaze said sounding surprised as two men grabbed her upper arms. One was a freak for sure the other she was not sure. But then it did not matter they would all die.

"I would suggest you take your hands off my beloved." Walter said calmly as he stepped in and shut then locked the door. His eyes and demeanor were cold. He felt it as that part of him that was pure Angel of Death came to the fore of his mind.

"Or what? You skinny.." The Midian's eyes went very wide as he saw two of his companions explode into bloody bits that then became ash as the man before him simply gestured with his hands. "What the hell?"

"Hell is spot on." Walter said with an evil smile that Alucard would be proud of. With a flick of his wrists the silvery wires danced around him. He shot a side long look towards the men that had so roughly treated his lady. "Now you two die." He smiled.

"No we got her! You can't hit us without hitting her!" One of them said with a growl.

"You are assuming I need him to rescue me from you." Blaze said with a smile. With a quick move and a flash of her cat's claws one of the men screamed in a mixture of pain and surprise. He found himself missing a hand. The other man looked at the woman he still held. "Perhaps he will save you from me?" She smirked as her claws flashed again and she ripped one of his eyes from its socket as she raked his face with her claws.

"Now now I would never deprive you of your fun my love. Not while there is amusement for me to have as well." Walter laughed coldly. "I think perhaps I should have introduced myself."

"Who do you think you are, the Angel of Death?" The Midian who was in charge said calmly. "Who's that then Lady Death?" He snorted. "I'll break you. Then I'll enjoy her before I kill her too."

"Lady Death … I like it." Walter smiled then sent out his wires. The Large Midian moved out of his way but another of his goons was caught then ash. "Ah, possibly a real fight for me; delightful, and I am the Angel of Death come to deliver you into your final death." Walter smiled as his eyes shone bright bloody red, he moved quickly to avoid the One charging him.

"Have fun love." Blaze grinned as she decapitated the one missing his eye then turned her attention to the other. "So are you freak or Midian?" She asked as she quickly closed on him and ripped open his chest, the blood exploded from him bathing her. "Does not matter you still die without a heart." She giggled as she pulled it from his chest and crushed it.

Walter and his opponent began a dance of battle exchanging blows and feints, kicks and blocks. Walter's style was fluid and one Blaze enjoyed and appreciated. The other one seemed to rely on brute force. It lacked creativity and grace. Blaze stayed out of the way by perching on one of the crossbeams of the inn's ceiling. There she could watch her mate as he had his brand of fun taunting his opponent with words wearing that cheeky smirk she so loved. Always he hit and stayed just out of range. The men worked their way around the room smashing furniture and dishes alike the few remaining people were huddled in a corner watching in a horrified fascination. Soon the large Midian became fully angry and his fist shot out but this time not alone, an inky black seemed to shoot out in a bolt at Walter.

"Well I guess you may be a real Midian as I had thought; though you are like many others and rather slow." Walter taunted his opponent as he wrapped his wires around the large forearm from which the mass of black had shot from. "But I guess you were content with the idea of power and size." Walter grinned as he stood on the wall and pulled. His wires sliced through the flesh then bone of the Midian and then the arm flew off as the vampire screamed in pain then cursed. Walter grinned and then he launched himself trying to get over the man. He was not quite high enough or possibly not quick enough or something because the large Midian's hand shot out and grabbed Walter by the throat and slammed him into the ground.

"Now who is slow ass wipe?" He growled as he raised his foot to stomp Walter's chest into powder.

"Love!" Blaze gasped knowing there was no way she could get to Walter in time. Suddenly the Midian had a confused look on his face as he began to bleed profusely then he exploded into ash. Blaze sighed in relief and shook her head with a laugh. Walter had not been caught so much as he had been laying a trap of sorts. "Now you must eat love." Blaze said as Walter pulled himself from the floor.

"Indeed I am very hungry, and this time it is most certainly for fresh blood." Walter said and grabbed the man closest to him. He intended to only take some blood from the man but hunger and the Blood Moon won out and soon the man was completely devoured. Walter's eyes glowed an even deeper red and he was in full hunt mode. Blaze made herself one with the wall as Walter finished his repast with the others left in the inn. Most were near death or mad from what they had seen. Blaze knew that for them death was a gift that would give them peace.

* * *

Seras felt as if she were watching a horror movie. She was one of the main characters and she was indeed mad like Alucard. She ripped the head from a screaming woman as Seras was growling for her to be silent. Then Seras held the decapitated head aloft and drank as the blood spilled from it onto her face. She was bathing in the warm flowing blood and yes it did feel glorious.

"Yes my Hellcat, it is divine is it not the scent of their fear, the sound of them begging for mercy, the taste of their blood." Alucard laughed as he watched Seras. He held a tighter rein on her. He had to, once she experienced this for herself she would continue on her own of that he was sure. "Feel it my darling. Let the influence of the Blood Moon wash over you. Enjoy it, revel in it. It is so rare we will be able to do this, relish it this time while we can."

Seras hated this. It was only a dim thought though. For once all of her darkest desires were coming out. She was feeling it, the influence, the power the madness. She was beginning to enjoy it. She ripped the body of the woman whose head she had just drank and bathed from in half. The morals of the human world were slipping away. All that mattered was the blood. The last tiny whisper of her rational mind was that these were likely retainers and that she may hate herself when this was over. But the part of her that was pure Midian in its most primal state laughed at those thoughts. It did not honestly matter. She laughed aloud. "Yes! Yes it is divine My beloved Dragon." Seras growled and wrested control of herself fully from Alucard. She smirked at him across the room. "I am not so easily held in your control now. The blood makes me stronger."

"Yes it does. It does that indeed." Alucard said glad she had finally pulled away from him. He had courted and won the human part of Seras, now he would claim the Midian that was within her. "I have no desire to hold you in control like that My No-Life-Queen. I will hold you though, and we will mate. Your strength as you are now is intoxicating. We attract one another. Let us paint this room red with the blood of our prey, let us feed, then let us retire and become as one." Alucard's voice was strong, his message and desire clear.

"Yes My No-Life-King we will do just that." Seras smiled with a wild sensuality Alucard had not yet seen. He was entranced by her as she grabbed another man and began to break his bones one by one, turning some to powder as she went. "Are you not going to play as well? Do you expect me to do all the work?" Seras challenged him as she ripped open the abdomen of the man in her clutches his intestines spilling out onto the blood soaked floor as his screams echoed off the walls of this one small room.

"Admiring your movements is easy to do. But yes I do plan to play as well." Alucard laughed as a man put a chair leg through his chest. Alucard simply turned his smile widening and grasped the man's wrist and crushed it. Alucard began to peel the skin from the man's body in strips. His movements were too fast for human eyes. It seemed as if ribbons of flesh simply flew from the man's body. "I am not so easily killed. Monsters are usually not. You will be surprised how much pain you can experience before you die." Alucard laughed still pierced through by the chair leg.

Seras dropped the man she had been breaking and walked to Alucard. "Allow me to remove this splinter from you." She giggled as she pulled the Chair leg from him.

"Thank you. It does make it easier to move." Alucard smirked and licked his lips as he removed the skin from his prey's face last. He then threw him up to the ceiling. The body made a wet sound as it hit and more blood rained down on the two vampires. "Delicious is it not?" Alucard asked as he smiled at Seras. The body fell to the floor looking not like the body of a human but rather as a mass of meat and bone unrecognizable as anything in particular.

"Indeed it is." Seras smirked back at him and threw the chair leg as one would a spear. It pierced the chest of a man which exploded in blood. "I need to finish what is left the broken one." Seras smiled. She walked away from Alucard and again sunk her fangs into a body and fed. It was delicious the fresh warm blood flowing down her throat even as blood from his abdomen soaked her boots. She watched as Alucard licked the blood from the mass of flesh, sinew, and bone he picked up from the floor. When he finished the blood that covered him seemed to simply be absorbed into him. Seras grinned as she finished devouring the man she had broken so completely. His blood and the blood of the others began to seep into her clothing and then into her flesh as well. "Mmmmmm." She moaned enjoying the feel as the blood did so.

"Yes my beauty. You have figured it out; you know now how to pull the blood in to yourself by skin and mouth now." Alucard smiled pleased by her quick progress. Now that she had let go of her humanity for at least this night she was able to move and act on her Midian instinct. The lessons would follow her into the times between Blood Moons as well. But that was in a future Alucard cared nothing about the future just now. Now was for fun and play. Destruction was fun; he was so glad that now Seras played alongside him.

* * *

"What do you think now my son?" DeMorte asked as he smiled from his window perch. He was so pleased with his Archangel. He had slaughtered those men with ease. The room now smelled of fear, sweat, battle, gun powder and as always with times like this of blood.

"It is amazing father." Michael panted. He was stripped to the waist now. He held a gun in one hand and a large knife in the other. Blood dripped from him as he caught his breath. That which was on his lips he licked from them no longer repulsed by the coppery smell and salty taste. "It is freeing to do this; I once thought men like they were to be feared. No longer, I can see their weakness now." Michael's smile was feral.

"Yes my handsome son they are weak against you now." DeMorte landed amongst the carnage. "Now you see I did not betray you, I did not lock you in this room to die. I did this to help you live and learn. I love that temper of yours, the power that you only allow to flow from you when you let loose that part of you." He walked to Michael and put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I want you to learn to harness that power for so many things. Part of doing that is to cut loose like you just did, especially on nights like this."

"Nights like what father? I know that it feels different tonight. Is it just the full moon?" Michael asked then blinked as DeMorte leaned forward and licked blood from his neck. On instinct he froze. DeMorte's tongue slid over Michaels shoulder and then on his chest. Michaels eyebrows cocked in a surprised manner. He wanted to be disgusted and repulsed from the actions of his father but instead felt closer by this intimate contact. "Father, are you gay?"

"No my son I am not!" DeMorte laughed heartily at the blunt question. "I simply felt there was no reason to waste the blood as it is still warm on your skin."

"I see, please tell me of why this moon is different as you enjoy the blood." Michael nodded. He trusted his father completely now.

"My son you do please me. Soon I will feed you from my body again." DeMorte whispered in Michael's ear from behind his sons back. "Tonight is a Blood Moon. You cannot see it but are under its influence now as you have been drinking my blood." DeMorte loved it as he licked the sweat and battle laced blood from Michael's skin feeling the strong beating of Michael's pulse beneath his tongue. "You also I am sure, have been under its influence to a degree for most of your life. It is going to be a part of your life from now on through eternity. Once you become a Midian you will see it, you will feel it coming. For now you will have to rely on me to tell you of its approach. I will tell you of it; it will be a time of hunting for both of us now." DeMorte wanted to taste the blood as it flowed from one of his own kills. That meant it was time to go out. "Come my son, feast on my blood now so we may go out and hunt." DeMorte cut into his neck with a nail and pulled Michael to himself. He smiled as Michael drank greedily from him. "Yes you are my own beloved son."

* * *

"So where are we off to? Perhaps a cell of terrorists is near? You do seem to like slaughtering them. The blood should be particularly pleasing to us both tonight." Walter said he wanted to see the best of his lady after all. He wanted to see her as Alucard had described her from the last blood moon. To see her with blood dripping from her as their prey begged for mercy, watching her crush them under her feet knives flashing and drawing blood.

"Terrorists…. Yes I do believe I saw a report…. Oh yes I remember now!" Blaze smiled and her eyes flashed red. "About three clicks north. There is something of a training camp I believe." Blaze pulled out her PDA. "Yep there it is. The Terror Division is not scheduled to attack the camp tonight." She smiled broadly.

"Well then let us go and make the idiot terrorists lives much shorter. Terrorists really are quite annoying. They claim they want war when all they do is snipe." Walter said with a distasteful look on his face. "So let us go and teach them of war shall we?" He asked offering his hand to Blaze.

"Yes let's do just that." Blaze smiled and took his hand. She found herself in the shadows walking along beside him a moment later she looked out of the shadows onto three guards smoking cigarettes. "_If our guard was so relaxed I'd have their hides!"_ Blaze thought to Walter annoyed.

Walter smiled, there were many men here for them to play with tonight, at least seventy-five. _"Indeed. Well let us show them the reason why you never get too relaxed shall we?"_ Walter responded as they walked out of the shadows. "Gentlemen we have watched and found you lacking." Walter shook his head and sent out his wires. The difference between the strength to pull through a human's flesh and that of a freak was noticeable. It provided more of a work out for Walter and it also meant a better spray of blood. The guards on either side were sliced up before their comrade could reach his alarm button. When he saw Blaze coming out of the shadow he stopped still with a look of disbelief. It was the last sight he saw as her daggers were embedded in his eye sockets.

"There, now you have an excuse to not see the enemy." She hissed at him as he screamed. Lights began to go on in the camp around them. "Now, we will have real sport." Blaze began to laugh as a wide smile lit up her features with her glowing red eyes. "It is time to have a round of War!"

"Zsophia…." Walter gasped as her madness began to flow over her. It brought out a sensuality he had never seen in her, also a darkness he did not expect. Soon the bullets began to fly and they both moved quickly. Walter's wires flew shining as they danced through the night sky. _No my love it is not a round of war…. This is a slaughter of the mortal scum that anger us by their presence. _"Yes you are My Lady of Death." Walter smiled as Blaze ripped off an arm laughing_. She moves as fluidly as blood flows, she is just as intoxicating to me._ Blaze seemed completely happy now Walter was glad. He liked to hear her laugh, and she was laughing very much now as they played a game of destruction and murder.

* * *

It had become something of a contest for them now. Who could spill the most blood? Alucard and Seras brought death to the humans they found. Some were pleasing to them because they had enough backbone to fight back. Seras found that hiding and firing back did not suit her mood. Like Alucard she waded into them. She had a moment of panic when a bullet caught her in the right lung. It took her a moment to realize why she was down; it took Alucard less time to grab the man by the neck. He growled and dragged the man to Seras and ripped off his head holding his body over Seras so his blood could heal the wound he had caused. Seras had learned quickly how to reform herself using his blood.

"Vlad?" Seras had said with a tinge of fear in her voice.

"You are fine now my Dark Rose." He smiled at her and hauled her up onto her feet. "Come, let us play more. We still have some to feast on here tonight before we move on to other things." He purred in her ear then nipped at her neck drawing a small amount of blood which he licked up quickly. This made Seras growl then she punched him hard enough to send him into a wall across the room. Alucard laughed. "See you are just fine. I think I shall catch you soon."

"Good luck with that." Seras challenged him. Alucard's eyes were full of death, blood and madness. Those things Seras expected. She saw some things she did not expect though. There was respect for her and something like need which was new and confusing to her. Soon she read hunger. Seras hissed at him and then turned to catch a man that was stalking her with a stake for her heart. "Stupid, my hearing is too good for that." She scolded him then she ripped open his throat and enjoyed his taste. She was not particularly hungry. Seras just knew they all must die.

Alucard was in his own bloody heaven. There were no restrictions tonight as long as he kept his activities to this place. For the sake of amusement he pulled a spear from the wall and impaled two men on it through their chests. "It would seem that all the intelligence was not correct. It would seem that the Estate is quite well populated. I must thank My Master when we return." Alucard laughed his blood stained teeth, lips and face contorted into an unholy mirth. Even She would never condone his and Seras' actions with so many around. "But then it matters not we were told to deal with this place." He sniggered as he ripped the head off another who seemed to fancy himself a warrior. Alucard drank from this one as well it could tell them something later.

"Vlad!" Seras called out loudly. She sounded excited as if she had discovered something important. He ran to her side and looked where she did. "Can it be? A factory here?"

"Yes it would seem so my Dark Rose. You have won our little game by reason of important discovery. Now it really must be that all here die. It has become a busman's holiday. Lucky for us." Alucard said as he looked down on what would seem to be a freak chip factory room. Even in the Blood Moon haze of lust for blood and Seras he knew the importance. They would devour all they could and drain the knowledge from them. "Now my darling we really must feast. I will show you more uses of our dark magic and demons. We have more than enough here to sustain us." He smiled and more arms grew from his back. They looked much like his suit, with darkness deeper than a shadow but at the same time a glowing blood red mist seemed to flow through it.

"Vlad…." Seras gasped as she watched. She swallowed marveling at this newest display then she giggled. "You look like an odd spider." Her blood red eyes danced with merriment.

"Well then come into my parlor Ms Fly." He chuckled at her.

"Nope can't catch me!" She giggled.

"You should be careful of the challenges you make." He smiled at her predatorily. Two of the hands shot out to grab her. Seras moved a split second faster than Alucard expected. She was out the door and down the hall leaving a bloody trail of wounded, maimed, or dead men in her wake. "Ah I see it **is** a game of chase." Alucard smirked as he walked down the hall. Palms of the hands that had sprouted from his back developed eyes which then became mouths full of teeth that consumed the blood of the men slaughtered by Seras. "How did you do this my delightful Hellcat? Someone has been keeping secrets." Alucard smiled and allowed himself to melt then flow into the blood and then into the shadows.

"He'll have a harder time than he thinks." Seras congratulated herself as she paused and devoured two of the men who faced her. When three more ran into the hall she hissed at them showing a mouth full of sharp teeth irked. Black shadows began to move around them and then attacked with the scream of panthers. The next screams were from the men as they were torn asunder. "Yes feed my pets, and then I will be stronger still." Seras smiled and for a moment she entertained the idea of ambushing Alucard. "The look on his face may just make it worthwhile." She giggled as the shadows moved closer to her. Seras reached out and petted one of her 'demon shadow cats'. "You really are adorable." She smiled as she stood. The great saber-toothed 'cat' purred and walked beside her Mistress.

_Interesting Seras. You make them your pets rather than taking their form. I wonder what look on whose face made you giggle like that._ Alucard gently stroked past her mind to see what he could find. He knew it had something to do with him but that was as far as he got before Seras turned her head and peered intently into the shadows. Alucard retreated and shook his head. "You have been learning from another source than just me." He nearly pouted. Then Alucard smiled and laughed. "Well more fun, who knows what you may surprise me with?"

* * *

"My love……." Walter growled. He saw Blaze as she moved in all of her bloody glory. It was not that she remained unscathed. She was shot or cut as she moved. She just never stopped moving she healed quickly and the blood of her victims flowed off her. She seemed to be lost dancing a trail of death and destruction to music that no one else could hear. Walter smiled as he kept up with her. She was all Alucard had said she was and more. Walter fed more and more. He had not thought himself hungry but now he only wanted more. Logic was leaving him as he saw them all as prey. He saw heat signatures and heard beating hearts with blood pulsating. Walter wanted to get above all of them. Great dark wings with feathers of shadow and blood formed for him and he went aloft. Now The Angel of Death circled the battle field, he would swoop down and grab a man only to go aloft to feed and break him allowing them to fall to their deaths as they screamed in fear.

"Angel…"Blaze whispered as she saw him fly up after grabbing two of the men she fought and ripping their throats out with her cats claws. _You are magnificent! No wonder I am so drawn to you my love._ Blaze allowed herself a moment of distraction as she moved to get a better look at him. As she looked up she suddenly felt cold steel on the side of her head.

"Move and you die bitch." A voice said as his hand grasped her neck. "I have the hammer back, the bullets I have will leave only your pretty neck attached to your body, and your head will be a mural on that wall." He promised her with a very calm voice. "Call your 'Angel' down now."

"My Guardian Angel, I need you." She whispered. Walter stopped as he was on the way up and immediately dropped the man as he heard her whisper his name.

"Zsophia?" He looked around until he saw the man with his gun to her temple. Sanity of a sort washed over him with the rage and indignation of seeing his lady handled thus.

"Land bird boy." The man growled as he moved Zsophia back into the shadows to keep himself from being an easy target.

"Of course, do let her go now." Walter said as he landed. "The only thing that keeps me from devouring you is her life. Now be a good chap and take your gun from her head." Walter knew that if he did anything wrong his lady was dead. He knew he needed to make use of the shadows but was not sure just how.

"Darling, he must not live." Blaze said calm as ever. _"He has moved the barrel so it no longer touches my skin."_

Walter did not allow himself to think. He simply reacted. The shadows the man had gone to for safety now devoured him so completely that Blaze was covered as well. Walter growled as he heard the gun fire and reached in and grabbed out Blaze even as his shadows devoured the man. There was a streak of blood on her forehead. "Beloved…"

"I am well, it just grazed me." Blaze said as she went into Walter's arms.

"Darling that was too close." Walter whispered as he licked the blood from her brow. "Come I want you all to myself now." He said as his wings grew once again. Gently he picked her up into his arms and soared up into the air. He knew where he wanted to take her. The headquarters for their northern areas was close by. He knew that there was always an apartment waiting for her.

"Yes love, alone sounds very good." Blaze smiled and nuzzled into his chest as he picked her up. The blood on her face mixed with the blood that already soaked his clothing. She smiled content in his bloody embrace. "I will have to tell them to go mop up when we get to base."

"Tell them over the phone or through a door." Walter said calmly. "You are mine; I want no other men near you tonight, understood?"

"Walter… Angel…." Blaze said looking at his face unsure of what she heard. Walter looked ahead of them as he flew but his tone was unmistakable. He was serious; he would not allow another man near her. "Yes darling." She said. _Of course he is acting like this. What am I stupid? I have seen this in others why would it not be so with him as well?_ It was true she had seen Midian males and females become more possessive during the Blood Moon. Had she not arranged for Seras and Alucard to be alone for just that reason? It was something she had not thought of with Walter; somehow she had forgotten that he was a Midian like the others. Blaze knew she was his now. _But then that means he is mine as well._ Blaze smiled and nipped at Walter's neck. He smiled and took them swiftly to their objective.

* * *

Alucard finished with the room he had reformed in and listened for Seras. She had been close by but with as quickly as she had been moving he was not sure. Alucard stepped into the hall and walked down it towards the garden. "Seras! Where are you?" He called out playfully. He smirked and then called out. "Here Hellkitty, kitty, kitty." He laughed then smirked as one of her hellcats peered around the corner of a hall at him. It ducked back and Alucard was in motion. He was around the corner so fast he expected to find Seras there with that adorably shocked look on her face. He was disappointed.

"Hello Mr. Fly." Seras purred from above as shadowy black strands of shadow much like a spider's web closed around Alucard. "Got ya." She grinned. The look on his face was worth it. He did look shocked then he smiled at her.

"Very good, very good indeed!" Alucard laughed surprised by her action but also impressed. "But who has whom?" He asked as the shadows above Seras now reached out to capture her as her 'web' pulled him up off the floor to her. He smiled as Seras hissed again and moved to jump away. "I will not misjudge your quickness a second time." Alucard reached out his arms to capture her now. "As I said I would; I hold you again." He gloated to her as they were enveloped in the shadows. As if on some instinct Seras struggled against Alucard then felt herself pinned beneath him on something soft. "I have you now my beauty and I will claim you as my mate."

Seras was not sure why but she struggled against him. She did not want to be pinned beneath him. "Let me up!" She growled at him in earnest. Alucard looked at her surprised and in that moment Seras unseated him. "I will not be claimed like that!" She hissed. "Besides I also lay claim to you Vlad Dracul! You were mine the night you made me. Now it will be so that all other females will know you are mine, to try for you will mean their death." Her eyes burned with fire and blood.

"Yes my Seras Victoria." Alucard said somewhat surprised. Only one other woman had ever dared to lay claim to him. "You have been mine since the night I brought you from life to death, from the day to the night." He smiled broader. "Yes my beauty you are mine and mine alone any man that dares touch you will die." Alucard caught her and facing her he pulled aside her shirt ripping it then sunk his fangs into her shoulder.

Seras was shocked by his action, and then as instinct again took hold of her she did the same. He had gone down to only his shirt trousers and boots earlier so she only tore his shirt before she sunk her fangs into his shoulder. Seras had no idea what to expect, she had tasted him before, yes she expected him to taste different as he had been in battle but she never expected this as scenes spun through her mind.

Alucard had been waiting for this, now he would know so much more about his Mate. He had not lied to her. Now they would be as one. Both would know the lives each had lead up to this point. Alucard expected her to be surprised; shocked even with what she would see from him. He however was not expecting to be the one shocked by her life.

Seras saw countless battles played out before her, scenes of madness and evil. Men, women and even children tortured, killed and eaten by this man she loved. She wanted to shut it from her mind she wanted to let go her fangs from his body but his hand had gone behind her head and now held her there. Soon she began to see more of him than that part, the battles and cruelty he used to frighten others away, the barrier he set so none would know him. He saw a man, he looked so young, and he seemed to almost be unsure of himself as he walked towards a beautiful woman. Seras watched as time passed and realized she was seeing him as a human; saw him as a hardened warrior who was undone by a woman he seemed to adore. When she was gone the battle madness took him completely. She saw how He had made himself into a vampire, how from then on he cut a bloody path for himself through history. Seras found herself not repulsed or sickened rather she held him closer instead.

Alucard was greeted by a scene of his Lady's life he never expected. There was a bang of a door being kicked open. A woman who resembled Seras shoved her into a closet. "Listen to me Seras! No matter what, **stay in here!**" she said with fright. The door was closed and sounds of gunfire came from outside. A voice asked if he was dead. Another confirmed it. Seras sat alone in the closet whimpering with tears running down her face quietly calling for her mum. She peeked out and saw the unthinkable. Her father's dead body against a wall a bloody hole in it. Then there was a shot and her face was baptized in its first blood, her mums. Seras blinked as more shots were fired into her mum before she hit the ground. When she saw a man over her mum's corpse she became calm, she crept from the closet as the men spoke she picked up a fork and was on one of the men before she could think. She rammed the fork into his eye. "God forsaken little Brat!" A man screamed and shot her. The force threw her back into the door of the closet she had crept from. With wide open eyes Seras saw a man rape her mother's corpse, then mercy came in the form of darkness, the child thinking she was dead. Alucard could feel her dread after that as she lived in the orphanage. Her Rage would show often at first then over the years it was shoved deeper and deeper into the back of her mind. With her training into the police and the Special Forces it seemed gone. With her second baptism in blood by Alucard it began to wake again.

* * *

"Walter," Blaze gasped as he pulled her to him. She had called the operations team and given them the information on the site they had been at. Now his mouth was on hers demanding her surrender. He would not get her to surrender so easily she tried to turn the tables on him. Finally he seemed to win as she needed to breathe and he did not. "You cheat!" She gasped.

"Do I?" He laughed. "Darling, I want to taste your warrior's blood. I can feel it, smell it, sense it move beneath your skin." He growled.

"Then taste me my love, my blood is my gift to you." Blaze said as she allowed her head to fall back making an offering of her throat to him.

"Yes." Walter hissed then a moment later he felt her body go tense in his arms as he plunged his fangs into her. Her strong arms clutched him and he moaned as her blood filled his mouth. It was as exquisite as he remembered, but now it was seasoned with battle and the death he and she had so happily caused. It was addicting, he could not help himself he wanted more. Walter did not feel it as her arms first grasped him tighter then fell away from him. He never head her whisper his name. It did not register as she went limp in his arms. It was only as he felt completely full that he stopped feeding from her. Walters head came up and he growled then moaned in his pleasure from her rich strong blood. Walter licked her from his fangs then his lips. A satisfied smile played over his lips as he blinked his glowing bloody eyes. He did feel drunk on her blood. He shook his head then looked down at her. Walter gently brushed hair from her eyes then stopped cold. Her eyes were open, there was a smile on her lips, but she did not move. "Zsophia." He whispered into her ear. "Zsophia my love, speak to me."

She had felt the pleasurable pain she expected as Walter pierced her skin with his fangs. She held on to him from the pleasure of being fed from. It was even better than any could describe it; what's more it was a true gift to him. She did not lay any restriction on him she simply offered her blood to him. Soon she felt it as she began to weaken. She grasped onto him stronger and whispered "Walter." She knew her blood would make him so much stronger. She closed the connection with her Dragon so he would not feel this. She did not expect him to be able to anyway with what he was likely doing. Blaze simply let go of herself to Walter, to her only love and smiled.

* * *

"My Seras" Alucard whispered into her ear. "My beloved mate. You impress me."

"Do I?" She said surprised. "I would not have expected that after witnessing your life. I do not think I have it all straight in my head." She said as she traced shapes on his chest.

"I think I was called a 'god forsaken brat at the same age as you." He smirked as he looked at the ceiling remembering the courtier who did so; he also remembered what had become of the man at the hands of his mother. "You drew the blood of an enemy younger than I did though." He chuckled and remembered the look of pride on his father's face as the dead man twitched at his feet after the young prince had decapitate his opponent and 'won his spurs'. "You were fierce even back then." Alucard smiled and stroked his fingers through her hair feeling his desire for her growing. It was time to do something about it; he stroked his fingers down her half clothed back with a smile then stopped. He felt her shake then realized she was crying. "What is it?"

"My mum." Seras sobbed quietly with blood tears falling from her eyes as she looked up at him. "She never had a chance against those men, she knew it. She still fought them and she died to save me." Seras blinked up at Alucard and shook her head. "I'm sorry Vlad but I do not think about that time in my life much. It hurts. Seeing my parent's dead, I wanted to die myself." She whispered looking away from him now.

"I know." Alucard said wanting to kick himself. "We both lost those who mattered most and it changed both of our lives. It awakened the rage within you. It made you stronger. Now my darling, think on it no more." Alucard said as he ran his hands over his His Mate and finished removing her top. Then he paused and shook his head. "A moment, something I need to do." Alucard summoned his cell phone and sent the text message. Then he went to the door, opened and then closed it.

"What was that about?" Seras asked perplexed.

When Alucard turned and saw her sitting on the bed her blood red feline eyes looking at him he smiled. She was so very feline with the way she sat, the way she cocked her head to one side curious.

"Something Zsophia said I should do to guarantee we were not disturbed in the morning when the men come to finish up." Alucard said as he returned to bed with a predatory look in his eye and grin on his face. "But now before the sun rises I will claim you again My Seras." He growled and took her in his arms kissing her with some violence.

* * *

"Darling look at me!" Walter gasped but Blaze did not move, did not blink, and did not seem to register anything. Walter pulled her to him burying his face in her hair. "Dear God no! You cannot take her from me! She is mine!" He said as bloody tears came to then fell from his eyes. _Where is Alucard? Why didn't he stop me?_ Walter wondered as he held his lady love to himself. "I cannot lose you. Zsophia I cannot be the one who kills you!" He pleaded to her. Without any real hope he pressed his ear to her chest. If it was a heartbeat he heard is was so faint. Walter acted out of desperation. He opened his wrist and took some blood and smoothed it on her lips and placed a drop of it on her tongue. "Love please… I cannot go on without you now." He whispered as if in prayer. Her tongue moved and Walter opened a wound on his chest and pulled her to himself. Relief washed over him as he began to feel her feed from him. Then he blinked as her feeding became the sweetest pleasure he had ever felt. Walter closed his eyes and grasped the bed head with one hand as the other held her to him.

Zsophia moaned with the taste as his blood filled her mouth. It tasted better than any she had ever drunk. There was something to it she had never tasted before. When she was sated she stopped. Blaze turned her head and looked up at Walter. She smiled and licked his blood from her lips. "I love you my Mate." She whispered.

Walter pulled her up into his arms and thanked god she was still with him. "I am so sorry my darling. I nearly…" Walter could not say it.

"No love, you didn't." Blaze smiled at him and stroked his cheek. "I cannot die to the feeding of a Midian my love."

"But you were not moving or responding…" Walter said unnerved by it all.

"Yes, but you fed me. I am well now. Do not worry; I will explain it to you when the sun falls. Right now it is rising, we both heed to rest. Hold me in your arms and all will be well, I promise." Blaze said as she snuggled into his arms. Walter was tired and shocked he did not argue. He pulled the covers over then and held her to himself as he closed his eyes and slept.


	42. Day Into Night

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Day Into Night

* * *

"What is it" "that troubles" "you Dumpling?" The Spawn asked as they saw her look out over the gardens from the dining room.

"I worry over your Noble parents." She said with a smile.

"Why?" "They are together." "What harm could" "they come to?" The Spawn asked curiously then looked at one another then off towards the north. _"Mum" "are you" "and father" "well?"_

_"Yes My Little Dragons we are well." _ Blaze responded automatically. It did not dawn on her sleepy mind that she was speaking to them both with her thoughts. _"We are in the Northern England HQ. We are resting after a heavy night. Tell Dumpling not to worry."_ She sighed and snuggled in to Walter. Even in his sleep he smiled and his arm pulled her closer.

"She and father" "are resting in" "the Northern HQ." "We are not to worry." The Spawn said with twin shrugs. "May we go out riding?" They asked in unison politely.

"Yes you may." Dumpling said and smiled as they left the room. "I am sure you spoke to them on this but I have no clue how." She sighed then went to the apartment. She knew her Little Lords would be returning to school tomorrow. She wanted to be sure everything was packed and tended as they needed to be.

"What woke you my love?" Walter asked as he rolled onto his side. Blaze stretched next to him the warmth of her body was inviting. "Mmmm, perhaps it does not matter." He smiled as his eyes opened and he gazed on her. He loved her sleepy smile then his eyes rested on the mark on her throat. He traced it gently with a finger. "My love, does it hurt you?"

"No it does not." Blaze assured him with a sleepy smile. "Here I thought your kind did not wake during the day." She smirked impishly.

"Really?" Walter said as his eyebrows went up. "Shall I show you how very awake I can be?" He tickled that spot he had discovered the other night. Blaze dissolved into giggles. "I think I have found your weakness." He grinned at her.

"Not fair!" She pouted and stole the covers and hid in them. Walter mock growled and unwrapped her. He was rewarded with an "Eeep!" as the chill air hit her skin. "Give those back!"

"Or what?" He asked with his cheeky smile.

"Or I'll freeze! What else?" She half growled at him.

"Very well, we can't have that. You may have the blankets back, but only with me in them." He smiled and covered them both up and yawned.

"It was the Lads that woke me, they were concerned with our whereabouts." Blaze snuggled into Walter.

"I see, well we both need sleep my love." Walter said holding her close. "Sleep now." He whispered into her ear and she did. _ "Lads do not disturb your mum just now she needs to sleep."_ Walter cautioned them.

_"Yes Father."_ Twin voices said in his mind as he closed his eyes then he too slept.

* * *

The team arrived just after the text message from Alucard; they waited to enter until after the sun had risen. The men had been well warned last night about the mood Alucard and Seras would likely be in. None wanted to see them in a 'more aggressive state' as had been said. They even hoped that the transports were quieter as they saw the blood on the outside of the building. As they looked about on the grounds within the walls of the estate it looked as if some had jumped from the upper windows in effort to escape. They had simply met their deaths with the ground.

Inside it was a horror show blood, parts of bodies, and broken things and ash mixed with all littered the rooms and halls. As the team did their first look about they were drawn to the one door that seemed untouched by the carnage. Once they wedged the door open Razor swore.

"Northern Base we need Techs and Geeks." Razor said into the com.

"Um Razor are you sure?"

"Considering what we found, Hell yes! I would not make a request for more people unless I meant it." She growled into the com.

"Yes ma'am! They will be en route within five." The man on the other end said wishing he had not questioned the Ground Commander.

"Good, they will have the only clean room to work in." Razor sighed and went back to work after posting two men at the door. "They will have a field day in the freak factory." She muttered.

Johnson just stared at the door not able to decide quite what to do. It was the last thing he ever expected to see in a place like this, under these circumstances. All he could do was scratch at his head in a confused wonder.

"Johnson what is the problem?" Razor asked as she came down the hall irked at seeing him just standing still.

"Well ma'am, I am not quite sure what to think of that." He said in a whisper as he pointed at the door.

"What?" Razor asked then looked. "Well I'll be….." She looked at him and blinked. "Johnson I haven't a Scooby precisely what lays behind the door, I know what that indicates." She said pointing to the doorknob. "I think that leaving that room alone is for the best. I doubt anyone would be fool enough to check to see if it is true." Razor whispered and took his arm and left. Rumor quickly passed through the troops as they cleaned up the remains of Seras and Alucard's night that his tie had been seen hanging on a door knob. All the men stayed well clear of that room and in fact the entire hall.

* * *

"What are you saying?" Michael growled over the phone. "Abby since when is there a second factory in England?" He demanded.

"Hell if I know." Abby groused back at him. "All I know is that last night Alucard, Seras, Walter and by at least one account The Countess all went nuts in a frenzy of blood, murder and destruction." Abby said as she wiped the sleep from her eyes. "Michael I swear I just heard myself. We had men training to fight them in a camp. Apparently they were neither as sneaky as they thought nor as good as they thought as The Angel of Death visited them in all his winged glory and massacred them. With him was a woman believed to be The Countess. But no one knows for sure, one of the men got the drop on her but while he had a gun to her head he was devoured by shadows."

"Ok Abby what else?" Michael asked trying to sort it all in his mind. He as he gave his pet a warning look to stay silent and still. She did not need any warning, he had been brutal with her last night and she was too afraid to say peep. "I am sorry for growling at you Abby. I was asleep."

"It is alright Michael. I am still in bed as a matter of fact, still in the all to….." She blushed realizing what she was saying and to whom. "Right, anyway. Apparently three of our men escaped the camp for sure in a transport; as they did they came across a man who escaped from the factory. Our men stopped and picked him up because they recognized him. They knew nada of the factory. I have them bringing him in to me."

"Good idea." Michael said with a smirk as he pictured her 'in the all together.' "Perhaps I should fly over to help with the debriefing…. If you do not mind of course, I do not want to overstep." He said as he stroked his fingers gently through his pet's hair.

"No it is fine Michael please, feel free to join me for the debriefing; I understand how sensitive this is. Not to mention how important it could be." Abby took a breath. "Michael, this is the first time we have spoken as of late; forgive me for saying anything but I am sorry Jackie did what she did. I can't figure out where she gets off treating you and our boss like that." Abby said and now held her breath hoping that now she had not over stepped.

"It is fine Abby. Her behavior is not your fault. Honestly she was not very careful. She had multiple lovers that she left unattended in her flat with business files." Michael looked at his pet with a wicked smile as he went on. "It turns out she was secretly feeding information to one of them on purpose. "She was using me to get even more once she discovered my … relationship to 'our boss' as you say." Michael paused, then with a thought he continued. "Abby before you misunderstand, he is my father."

"Oh my." Abby said. "I see."

"Do you understand why we did not tell everyone? It would seem that I did not earn my place in the company. Yes I did get some preferential treatment, but he was ten times as hard on me." He smirked, in a way it was true he had earned his position the hard way and that included being his father's son. Now he had to tell Abby all the right things.

"Michael, yes I understand why the secrecy, do many people know?" Abby asked putting things together.

"No Abby aside from father and I and of course Jackie as you call her no one else." He sighed into the phone. "I hope I can count on your discretion? I know father trusts you."

"Of course you can Michael. Honestly I think your father is worried for you. He asked if we were close, I think he hopes I can take your mind off the hurt she caused you." Abby said truthfully.

"I am not surprised. He knows I have always liked you. We have gotten along well in the past. I would like to spend some time with you." He smiled remembering his father's advice. _Remember you have often been seen in the company of women. This cannot change too much or people will suspect something is going on._ Michael smirked at the tiny gasp from his pet and the look of concern on her face. "Well I will come and help you with the debriefing. I cannot believe someone was stupid enough to start a factory there!" He growled again thinking on it. "Idiots for not concealing it better!" He shook his head. "Father will be in a fury when I tell him."

"I had planned to tell him myself but his phone went to voice mail." Abby sighed.

"He and I were very busy last night." Michael chuckled. "Part of his plan to help me get past her I think. The benefit of being the boss is he can turn off his phone and sleep in!" Michael laughed.

"Indeed!" Abby said and laughed with him. "Well I am sure someday you will have that luxury as well."

"Perhaps I will, but not any time soon. Worry not Abby I will brave the fury of my father to bring him the news." Michael said dramatically. He smiled as she giggled. "I will stand unafraid as I tell him the latest news on Alucard and his friends…. Preferably over the phone from orbit." He finished with a laugh.

"Michael you are terrible!" Abby laughed. "I look forward to your arrival; perhaps you will join me for dinner? I know a place where the Countess frequents. If she was out causing mischief last night perhaps she will dine out tonight?"

"Sounds like a plan Abby. I will look forward to seeing our Countess Mystery as father calls her. I just need to make arrangements for my pet."

"Oh you have a pet now? What kind?"

"A black haired pussy." Michael smiled at his own pun.

"Michael you are terrible is it a cute kitty?"

"Adorable when she is being good, perhaps father would be good enough to look in on her. I just acquired her and would hate for her to be lonely." He smiled as his pet's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

The base was awash in blood and destruction. There was some evidence of men escaping but Talon figured that tracking them would be difficult to say the least. They had hour's head start and were fleeing for their lives if the look of the camp was any indication. Still she called for trackers and sent them out, teams of two just in case.

"Well Talon it looks like they were planning on hunting and killing some very specific targets here." Reynolds said as he held up posters of Alucard and Seras and Walter. "At least there are no pictures of Boss here."

"Too right that." Talon shook her head. "If there was Alucard and Angel would go clean off and last night would look like a slow night. They would tear apart Britain looking for those in charge."

"And God be with those who got in the way, no one else would." Reynolds finished.

"Too right again." Talon nodded. "Well looks like Angel and Boss made a right mess of things." Talon sighed. They easily had a day's worth of work here. For the hundredth time she was glad they had badges to flash if needed. But then the Bobbies were keeping those curious away. Having their help was even better than having badges of their own in many ways.

"Talon, there is no evidence of freaks here just humans, that and their training sucked." Ken said with a shake of his blonde head. "Either that or they have not been training long." He shrugged.

"Well I hope for the former." Talon sighed. "Hey isn't it Barbie's birthday?"

"Yep but she is busy with an Under Crew in Bixby today. Hella busy everywhere today. Night shift is all crashed in case things are jumping tonight again. Other teams are being called in as well."

"Damn, well cut outta here as quickly as you can. I'll call over to the GC in Bixby so you can steal her. Damn retched thing to have to do on a birthday." Talon shook her head.

"Yep it is." Ken nodded. "But then with it being like this like we would stay away? I'm just glad we don't get many nights like last night." Ken shook his head and put his hat on. "Thanks for the early cut out time Talon. I'll remember it next time I'm your GC." Ken smiled and waved as he went out the door.

"If it is a scene like this, I'll remind him." Talon muttered. Even the GC's did rotation with the regular troops. It reminded them what it was like for the men whose lives they held in their hands. "Reynolds, start seeing about the inventory please."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and went out. Talon went and started a vat of tea, the men would want it. She also made sure there would be drinks for them when shift was over. They would need that and a place to decompress.

* * *

"Damn, Sir Walter and the Countess will be in a rage." Jeff shook his head as he looked over the reports. "A chip factory here in England; who would have thought it?"

"No one would, which is why they did it." Jolene sighed. "We have heard of the factories in many places but all off the island. Odds are the training camp they found was men training to go against us and kill them. Fortunately they obviously had no ability to do it." Jolene sighed realizing there would be more work to go around. "I'll take this to Smart you take that to Jazz. They will know soon enough and if they find out now, then when Boss, Angel, Vic, and Alucard all return tonight we will have some answers to give them."

"Good plan." Jeff nodded. He was somewhat surprised that he and Jolene were acting without orders line this but then he guessed he should not be so surprised, rather he figured he should be honored that he was being trusted more.

"Hi Jolene" "hi Jeff." The Spawn said as the adults were leaving the office.

"Hello you two." Jolene said not surprised by them appearing from nowhere anymore. "What are you up to?" She smiled wondering what they overheard.

"Nothing" "much." They shrugged. "Bored with" "everyone gone." They sighed. "All of our assignments" "for school are finished as well."

"Ah I see." Jolene nodded. "Well would you like to help us?"

"Sure," "how?" They asked curious.

"Take these files to Jazz and to Smart please." Jolene said handing her files to the lads. "Please be quick about it, no dawdling but no running in the halls mind you."

"Yes Jolene!" they said in one voice as they accepted the files from her and Jeff. The even saluted and then went down the hall.

"Those two are adorable." Jolene smiled as they went.

"They are quite something." Jeff agreed. "Not your typical lads but they do worm their way into your heart." He laughed. "Well with the Spawn Courier Service in motion I will go and check e-mails."

"Spawn Courier Service may be a good idea at least for today. Keep those two busy and out of mischief." Jolene smiled. I'll call the first half of the list of departments you call the other. They should have their coms on, so they can be on call." Jolene nodded to Jeff.

"I agree." Jeff smirked. "It's an inspired idea Jolene." He nodded and stepped into his office to begin his share of the calls.

* * *

Walter's hand ran over the bed next to him. All his hand felt was empty cool sheets. His eyes opened quickly. "Zsophia?" He asked as he sat up.

"Here love, I woke to a call of nature and a hungry tummy. While you feasted last night I did not." She smiled at him over a light snack of fruit and bread.

"Very true." Walter said as he pulled on the pajama bottoms that had been set out for him, he reached for the robe then sat at the small table with Zsophia. His eyes searched out her throat. He was relieved to see the marks were gone. "Full up?" He smiled at her then took her hand and kissed it, feeling a different hunger, one for her.

"Randy you are." She smiled.

"Yes I am, randy as any healthy sixteen year old lad." Walter smiled at her unabashedly. He liked it when she blushed it was cute. She did not disappoint him.

"Well sorry to say we have a bushel of things to see to and it is well after dark. I am sure Alucard and Seras will be awake soon if not so already. Do you honestly want to chance them walking in on us?" Blaze asked as she sipped her tea.

"You would be more embarrassed then I. He has pulled that stunt with me more than once." Walter sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That is just rude." Blaze shook her head, "not to mention tacky."

"True, but it amused him to no end at the time. I found it frustrating especially when he would sneak in through a wall and start offering advice." Walter said with a shake of his head. "The person I was with would run off and never speak to me again. Not that his advice was always bad, just ill timed." He shrugged.

"That was more than I needed to know about the two of you." Blaze shook her head as the mental picture of a naked Walter sitting back in bed while talking to Alucard relaxing in a chair discussing sexual technique. All of this as a woman is running out the door clothing clutched in her arms ran through her mind.

"I would love to know what your thoughts are to cause that face and bush!" Walter laughed out loud. Blaze threw her napkin at him.

* * *

Alucard's eyes opened for the night to see Seras watching him. "Good evening Vlad." She smiled at him. Seras had woken earlier and had been looking at him as she contemplated the significance of last night. She thought on what she had learned of him from the visions of his life. She thought on the very act of mating with him, and what it all would likely mean for the future.

"Good evening My Dark Rose." Alucard smiled at her then looked at her curiously. "What troubles you?" He asked as he brushed her lips with his.

"What makes you think something is troubling me?" Seras asked surprised.

"I can feel it. We are bound close together; we will sense one another on far deeper levels now." He smiled and stroked his fingers down her arm.

"Oh. Well then for future reference, I am not troubled in so much as I am contemplative, going over things in my mind as it were. Thinking on last night and….. ok What is wrong?" She asked feeling a strong sensation of surprise at something and not liking that something.

"I cannot sense Zsophia. Either she or something else has shut down the connection." Alucard frowned. "Walter seems ok, I do not like this. I am sorry My love …"

"It is fine Vlad. She is your Master." Seras said putting a finger on his lips. "I feel no jealousy now. I worry a bit as well, if their night was anything like ours…." Seras said as she got up. She squeaked as Alucard pulled her to him and kissed her before getting up himself.

"Getting dressed is much faster for us." He smirked. Once Seras was dressed as well Alucard opened the door and retrieved his tie. Watching him Seras blushed. "What?" He asked her as he put it on. "I take it there is a significance I do not understand. Zsophia told me to do that. She swore if I did so we would remain undisturbed. Seras you are glowing with the redness of the blush; you will get a nosebleed." He said dryly.

"Well in the dorm it was a way to tell your roommate you were… not alone and that you wished to be left quite alone." Seras said as she tried to stop blushing.

"Ah I see. It means that the people inside are having sex." Alucard said nonchalantly. "It seems an effective way of communication. Not one we would need to use at home." He grinned at her. "So shall we go?" He asked looking at his new mate. "Seras we are not mortals their morals do not apply to us. Sex is not taboo, especially now as we are mated, or married by human standards." Alucard said as he closed on Seras and purred his words into her ear. He liked the way she almost melted against him.

"Yes we should go." Seras said not willing to discuss the matter of sex and her embarrassment with him just now. They went together into the shadows and walked into the apartment as Walter laughed and Blaze threw her napkin at him.

"Well that must have been an interesting comment." Alucard said as they entered.

"See I told you!" Blaze said gesturing at Alucard and Seras.

"Did I say you were wrong? Besides I like your blush, I am sure it would have been very, very red…"

"Walter you hush!" Blaze said and went scarlet.

"Oh do tell?" Alucard smiled broadly.

"Alucard don't you start!" Seras said in defense of her friend.

"All we were discussing was what was likely to happen if you two walked in as she and I were making love." Walter shrugged and tried to not laugh.

"It would not happen." Alucard stated.

"No? You were never so considerate in the past." Walter said with raised eyebrow.

"That was then. You were young, inexperienced and often had lousy taste in women. The advice helped you I am sure. I would not disturb the two of you for many reasons." Alucard simply stated.

"Ok I am curious as to the reasons I think." Walter said looking stunned at Alucard.

"For one you are mated, for two she is My Master." Alucard shrugged. "The other things are more esoteric I guess. It just would not happen. Also I have no desire to see the two of you together." He then grinned wolfishly. "I'd rather be doing those things and many others with my Mate. Do you think I taught you everything I know? You have not been alive long enough for that Walter." Alucard laughed as he grabbed Seras around the waist.

"Vlad!" Seras complained being taken by surprise when his arm shot out and grabbed her. "I am not your toy!" She growled and hit him. "Give me a bit of warning."

"No. I agree you are not my toy you never have been but your reflexes will improve this way. It is also fun." Alucard smiled at her.

Walter laughed and smirked then looked at Blaze. "Love?" He said shade concerned. Her eyes were unfocused.

Blaze's eyes and ears heard Alucard and Seras then her mind was flooded with another scene. _/Do not bait me __**that**__ way My Princess.__**/**__ He growled. __**/**__Any man I even think has laid a hand on you I will kill in a __**very**__ unpleasant fashion. You are __**forever**__ mine. I do not give up what or __**who**__ is mine. Do not __**ever**__ forget that!/ The look he leveled at her was frightening. His voice was menacing and as final as true death. She did not cower she smiled._

_/Would I ever allow another in our bed? Who could hope to compare? I could never want another. Yes My Dragon I am yours and you are mine, forever./ Her voice was soft, loving but just as final as his. He closed on her. /Oh you!/ Her voice changed, she was annoyed. He stopped smirked then rolled his eyes and shook his head. /You are a beast!/ He just grinned. /Yes you are a dragon! But then that makes me a dragoness and I will not be distracted by talk of children and…../ She blushed._

_/Will you never stop blushing?/ He laughed. /I hope not. It is cute./ She looked angry clenched her fists and stomped her foot. /You seem to enjoy it when we are together./ He was starting to her again. /I will return quickly to your embrace, I will happily exchange using this sword,/ He patted the hilt of his sword /which brings pain and the certainty of death; for use of the other which brings pleasure and the possibility of new life./ Now he had closed on her and ran his fingers through her hair and nibbled on her neck. She sighed. His hands roamed. She gasped._

"Zsophia!" Walter said louder and was at her side with his arm around her shoulders. "Zsophia what is it?"

"Walter?" Blaze looked at him confused and blinked several times. "What is it?" She asked slowly as her mind refocused on the here and now.

"Little One, what is going on?" Alucard asked calmly, but he did not feel at all calm. She was doing this far too often; this time he may have been able to learn something; she was so far into whatever it was that was in her mind, but her mind had been closed off. "Master you must reopen our connection. You closed it at some point last night. That is dangerous. Who or what is stalking your mind?"

"What?" Walter and Seras asked as they looked between Alucard and Blaze.

"It is nothing." Blaze said as she shook her head. "I closed off the connection last night as it was a private time for us both." She shrugged. "That's all." She turned her face to Walter's chest not wanting Alucard to see into her eyes to see the truth that was likely all too evident there.

"Master, open your mind." Alucard said. His tone of voice was as close to a command as he could give her.

"Fine." She said as she pushed the memories of last night to the forefront, the blood and the destruction. Then she opened the connection.

"You are still hiding something and working hard to do so. There is something else going on in your mind. Either tell or show it to me. For all any of us know it is trying to control you and with the number of times you have been having these moments as of late they may be winning even against your will." Alucard continued on with the same voice.

"Alucard stop it!" Walter snapped at him. "You are upsetting her; I likely know what she is concealing." He sighed and held her closer.

"Oh what pray tell?" He asked looking at Walter over his shades.

"Last night as we were wiping out a terrorist camp one of them got the drop on her. He held a gun to her head literally." Walter shuddered and picked Blaze up and settled them both back into his chair with her on his lap.

"Oh shite!" Seras said her eyes wide as saucers. She was unaware they became blood red.

"Well said Seras." Alucard said lowly. Walter had misunderstood; Alucard had seen this behavior before from His Master.

"I stopped him and devoured him with the shadows." Walter said. "Then we returned here I wanted her to be with me alone, safe." He whispered the last word and stroked her hair. "I was still too much in a battle mind when I fed from her." Walter continued in a pained voice and swallowed.

Alucard's eyes opened wide. He remembered when he had fed from Blaze. She had been perfumed in battle and blood; his mind had still been awash with the battle as well. He almost fed from her too much; her blood was so very good.

"I almost did not stop in time." Walter whispered. "When I came to myself…" He swallowed and held Blaze closer.

"Love I am fine." Blaze said and stroked his cheek. "I bear no marks or anything." She said to soothe and comfort him.

"That is only because I fed you my blood." Walter said and shook his head. "I thought I had lost you, that I had killed you." He said with a pained look on his face. Walter held her to him tightly.

"Oh wow." Seras whispered caught in the moment, worrying for Walter and the horror he must have felt. Then she felt Alucard's emotions slam through her consciousness. It was a violent need to protect His Master from everything and everyone who would harm her including Walter. Alucard was looking at Walter as a threat to Zsophia now and that was bad. Seras put her hand on his arm and tried to calm him with her own emotions, wanting him to see the tragedy that almost happened and the greater tragedy if he carried through with his intentions. "_Vlad! You cannot do this. He is not a threat to her. They are mated. He would never knowingly or willingly harm her. You need to calm down if you harm Walter she will never forgive you!"_

_"I know, I know My Dark Rose. I also understand what happened to him, there are several reasons I have not fed from her body since the first time. One is that I did not want to stop either."_ Alucard admitted to Seras. He calmed himself realizing his anger was as much with himself as it was with Walter. He wondered if feeding from Blaze when they were not fresh from the battle would be safe. He also wondered if that act would be enough to give him access to her mind so he could find out what he needed to know. Alucard looked down at Seras and smiled. "Now you understand the bond between us better don't you, it is there for better and for worse." He whispered to Seras and stroked her cheek.

"It is a good thing Love. It is a good thing." Seras smiled and leaned her face more into his hand glad she could help calm him.

"Yes it is congratulations you two. Shall I order up rice to throw for you?" Blaze asked and smiled. The comment was cheeky but the tone of voice was not. Blaze still rested her head on Walter and was curled up in his arms.

"Indeed. I am happy for you both." Walter smiled at them. They all sighed as they heard a familiar knock on the door.

"Come in Jolene." Blaze called out.

"Thank you." Jolene said as she opened the door. "Jeff is with me as well. We need to brief you all on happenings from last night and events of today." She said not surprised to find Alucard and Seras already there.

"Good evening all." Jeff said as he brought in a large decanter of blood and three goblets. "I was unsure if you would need this after last night but I brought it just in case." Jeff said as he sat the tray down.

"Good thinking Jeff." Alucard said and sat down in the chair vacated by Blaze pulling Seras into his lap with a smirk as she squeaked. "Will you pour out Seras?"

"Sure why not? Do you want some Walter?" Seras asked glaring at Alucard.

"No I am not hungry." Walter said with a shake of his head. "Go on Jeff I am curious about the Terrorist camp we hit last night."

"Well they were not your average terrorists. They were apparently in training to take out the lot of you." He said with a pause then continued. "Apparently they were woefully undertrained for their mission, though we are all glad for their piss poor training. There are some escapees which are being hunted down as we speak. We have teams on alert to go out tonight if the need arises but so far it looks quiet. Should we expect differently?"

"No it will be relatively quiet the next few nights." Alucard said.

"I have news on another front but first a question for you Boss. It's seven o'clock do you know what your schedule says?" Jolene asked cheekily.

Blaze looked confused then her eyes went wide. "Oh hell! I am expected to dine at 'Bertos at eight!" She jumped from Walter's lap. "I need to get home now!"

"I'll take you quickly." Alucard said and stood putting Seras gently on her feet. "Take my hand." Blaze did and they were gone.

"Does she really have reservations?" Seras asked with a giggle.

"Actually yes she does." Jolene giggled as well. "The Spawn will be with her and are already dressed, pressed and ready. So are you going to join your Lady Sir Walter or hear about the chip factory that was discovered?"

"Pardon?" Walter said with a look of shock on his face.

* * *

Thomas was somewhat concerned as he walked down the hall into the sitting room. Sir Integra had been pushing her training much harder. Today she had pushed it hard enough to sprain her elbow. He shook his head as took the icepack to her. "Sir Integra, I have your new icepack." Thomas said and put it on her elbow.

"Thank you Thomas. Do not worry; I am fine, just a bit sore." Integra said as she set her book on her lap.

"Forgive me Sir Integra, but a sprained elbow is hardly 'fine'." Thomas said with some mild reproach.

"It could be much, much worse for me in the future than a sprained elbow if I do not take my training seriously and improve." Integra sighed. "I admit I was a fool to go out alone. I did not think myself as still a target but I am." She closed her book. "I thought perhaps I may be a low priority target for the traitors or someone like that. I did not stop to consider the Vampires and Freaks and those others we have hunted."

"I see Ma'am." Thomas nodded. "However consider this: by training yourself too hard you put yourself at risk by way of weakening yourself."

"Thomas you are persistent." Integra said looking at him. "I give you my word I have no intention of going out alone once the sun falls again." Integra smiled.

"Sir Integra you are with this newest bout of training coming close to my needing to perform my newest duty assigned by you." Thomas said as he picked up her tea cup.

"Oh which one is that?" Integra asked slightly confused.

"Pointing out when you are becoming too single minded."

"I see." Integra blinked. "Your point is taken Thomas. Thank you for seeing to all your duties. I will take this under advisement." She nodded realizing he was indeed correct. "Will you please bring me more tea?"

"Yes Sir Integra I will. Would you like to have some of the evening herbal blend?"

"Yes I would." Integra said and opened her book and began to read.

* * *

"As I said Michael if she does show it will be around eight. I have seen her at 'Bertos often, always on Thursdays. The Countess is always very gracious, remembers my name and always says hi. I swear she winds up saying hi to half the place when she shows." Abby smiled and laughed lightly as they entered the restaurant.

"Well I do hope she shows with the wrath father was in with the news." Michael shook his head and followed her in. "We got so little from the blokes they brought in this morning."

"Good evening Henri." Abby said to the maître de.

"Good evening Miss Smithe." He smiled back at her then kissed her hand.

"I don't suppose you have a table for two?" She smiled. "I called this morning and they said there may be a spot."

"I will of course find you one, perhaps an aperitif to start?"

"Yes thank you I think Michael and I will go and fetch one." Abby smiled as they moved to the bar. "I hope she shows as well. I cannot believe that someone was so stupid to try to do this without informing at least your father. I look like an idiot for having no clue." She said glumly.

"He does not blame you Abby. He knows you would not try something like this. While you do not lack for initiative, you are by far too clever and careful to do something so sloppy." Michael shook his head. "Do not worry; father is actually fond of you so no worries all right?" He smiled at her touching her arm lightly. "Even if the Countess does not show we should be able to enjoy ourselves don't you think?"

"Yes Michael I do think so." Abby smiled glad to know that her boss was not angry with her. She was thrilled to think he may even be fond of her. If he did she may have a chance with something more long term with Michael. That thought was very pleasant for her for a myriad of reasons. He seemed changed since last they had met. It was a good change; he was even more appealing than before. All the women around them were noticing Michael now. It made Abby very pleased to be seen with him. On an impulse she leaned closer to him. "If it gets too late for you to return to Paris Michael, you can always stay with me." She said looking into his eyes hoping he found this an enjoyable proposition.

"I think I may take you up on your offer of hospitality." Michael smiled. He too had been noticing that he was garnering more attention. Father had said it was likely to happen.

"Is father" "going to be" "joining us for" "dinner tonight?" The Spawn asked their mum as they got out of the car at the restaurant.

"I certainly am." Walter said stepping from the side walk to help her from the car. "I am sorry my meeting ran over my love, hello my fine lads." Walter said and held Zsophia to himself a moment and kissed her lightly."

"Good evening father." They said in unison with matching smiles. "We finished our lessons today."

"Good job! I bet they will have your favorite chocolate cake here and for that you may have some after dinner even with the late hour." Walter smiled at the Spawn as they walked into the restaurant.

"Good evening Countess, Lords Ashton." The maître de said as they walked in. He took Blaze's hand and kissed it. "Well is this the handsome gentleman of yours? I see congratulations on your engagement are in order."

"Good evening to you as well and yes on both counts Henri." Blaze smiled sweetly to him. "You never miss a thing do you? I bet you were in Her Majesty's Special Service before you were here. This is my fiancé Sir Walter Dornez."

"Good evening Henri." The Spawn said to the maître de then began to look about as the adults were exchanging the normal pleasantries.

"Sir Dornez it is a pleasure to meet you. I hope you will feel as welcome as the rest of your future family does." Henri smiled as he shook Walter's hand.

"I am sure I will. I know both the lads and my lady enjoy it here immensely. Why else have a standing Thursday night reservation. I just hope the employees here can get used to me." Walter smiled to the man.

"Good evening Miss Abby." The Spawn said in unison with slight bows.

"Well good evening Lords Ashton." She said with a curtsy. "May I introduce a friend of mine? This is Michael LeBlanc."

"Good evening Mr. Michael." They said to him with small bows again.

"Good evening to you Lords Ashton." Michael said with a small bow. _Formal is a good description and well mannered._

"Your Lady Mother seems very happy tonight. That is quite a handsome gentleman with her." Abby said politely remembering they were at least in public a formal family.

"Yes she is." "The Gentleman with" "her is her fiancé." "Sir Walter Dornez." They said then one bowed and went back to their mum and dad.

"Mother, father, Miss Abby is here."

"Thank you darling. Walter, come with me and meet another frequent diner here?" Blaze asked with a smile to Walter. She liked being able to refer to him as her fiancé in public.

"When you wish, your table is ready for you Countess." Henri said. "I will see what is holding up Miss Smithe's table as well."

"Thank you Henri you are as always, a marvel." Blaze said as she walked over to Abby and Michael. "Good evening Abby." Blaze said as she reached them.

"Good evening Countess Ashton." Abby said with a small curtsy. Social graces did not demand it but for whatever reason she felt compelled to always do it with The Countess and her sons.

"It is lovely to see you again. Please allow me to introduce my fiancé to you, Sir Walter Dornez."

"It is a pleasure Sir Dornez." Abby said taken in by his presence immediately.

"It is lovely to meet you as well Abby." Walter said and kissed her hand. "I hope the lads were not interrupting anything?"

"No Sir Dornez they are as always perfect gentlemen. Please allow me to introduce to you both my friend Mr. Michael LeBlanc." Abby smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Michael." Walter said shaking his hand.

"Indeed it is." Blaze said and smiled sweetly at him as he took and kissed her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, please allow me to offer congratulations on your engagement. May you both have all the happiness in the world, oh forgive me Lords Ashton, I hope your family may have all the happiness in the world." He smiled as he corrected himself. _Amazing the presence of this family is incredible. I am not faking the politeness or the deference. They just seem to have it due them._ He filed this information away to tell his father.

"Thank you Michael. I know we will, my family deserves no less and I intend to provide it to them." Walter smiled getting a read on the young man. _Well there is more than you to than meets the eye. You know of Midians that much I can tell, I will have to be careful. I can smell the blood of a Midian on you; I think perhaps it is in you something you have drunk yet you remain human._

"Yes thank you Michael." Blaze smiled. "Walter I thought it was my job to provide the joy to you and the lads?" She said teasingly to Walter.

"Well if we both work on it how can we help but succeed?" Walter smiled looking only at Blaze now. "If we are lucky we can have a marriage like the Sir and Lady Irons have."

"Indeed that would be lovely." Blaze said. "Please will you pardon us?" Blaze asked Abby and Michael. "Our table is ready and I am looking forward to the soup of the evening. I have missed it."

"I had noticed that you have been absent; I had heard you were ill. I am glad to see you are feeling well now. Do enjoy your dinner Countess, Sir, Lords." Abby said with a smile and a curtsy.

"Yes please do enjoy. It looks as if our table may be ready as well." Michael said.

"Thank you both. After you my Lady and lads." Walter said then followed them.

"Wow that is quite the family." Michael said to Abby after they sat.

"I know. They always have that indescribable air about them and yet as you see they speak to all and are completely comfortable." She shook her head. "They are a perfectly charming family. You would never suspect there was anything particularly odd about them."

"I agree." Michael said making more mental notes to brief his father with.

* * *

"I am glad Walter is with Blaze and the Spawn Vlad." Seras said as she looked over the data that had been collected from the Chip factory and the terrorist camp.

"As am I." Alucard nodded. He was annoyed right now. He wanted, needed to know what was going on with His Master. "Seras, have you not noticed Zsophia's behavior, the way she will just suddenly be … stuck in her own mind?" He looked at her curious.

"No I hadn't noticed it." Seras shook her head. "Maybe it has to do with what happened while she was gone?" Seras looked at Alucard and put down the file she was looking at. "I have not asked before but … What happened while you were gone? I know you went to her village that she came from and that she came back dressed like a princess." Seras asked carefully.

"I am sorry Seras." Alucard said. "I had not meant it to be a secret. Not much really happened beyond a fight and her healing from things. And actually Seras Zsophia was dressed as a princess." Alucard smiled and shook his head. "I think it suits her much better than aprons. It was a dress that belonged to my wife." He sighed.

"Vlad any battle with you and her is **not **best described as 'nothing much really'." Seras shook her head. It disturbed her to know that Alucard had dressed Blaze in something of his wife's.

"I also found out more about her; it is why I worry. Someone there compelled her into an action that could have killed her; it would have killed her if I had not been there to stop her." Alucard shook his head as the image of Zsophia running to the balcony flashed before his eyes.

"Oh I see." Seras said. It also worried her to know Blaze had been controlled and again so close to death. "Vlad, is it me or have things like that been happening to her more and more?"

"It is not just you Seras. Many attempts on her life have been happening and all of them seem unconnected. She has lived a hard and dangerous life. I think she has survived mainly by moving and keeping a low profile. Now though she has remained in the same place for some time. Her past continues to haunt her and while she is not photographed she is much higher profile. She also continues to make powerful enemies even if they do not know her on sight. " Alucard shook his head. "I worry for My Master. She really has become precious to me."

"I know she has." Seras smiled. "I will also admit that I was once jealous of her." Seras blushed. "She is my best friend and I was jealous of her and her relationship with you." Seras shrugged. "But no longer, our mating changed that. Up till then you could have changed your mind and taken her from Walter."

"I never would have. Seras if she and I were together it would have been very wrong." Alucard smiled and stroked her cheek. "Besides I had already claimed you as mine. I had no intention of letting you go." He smiled then stood. "When will you move your things in here?"

"Maybe I want you to move into my rooms?" Seras smirked.

"No. I like it here and so do you." Alucard smirked back. "Bluff called." He laughed as Seras pouted. "Seras, will you help me with something. It may help Zsophia to open up about her past, if not even force it."

"Yep, I agree that things need to come out, what can I do?"

* * *

Walter, Blaze and the Spawn all returned to the estate in good spirits. The Spawn because they were high on chocolate cake; Blaze and Walter because they had in public declared their engagement and love. They made something of a racket coming in. Alucard and Seras smiled and peeked out of their apartment to see the fun. The Spawn ran up the stairs with Walter quick on their heels. With a smirk Alucard shot out of the room and caught both of the Spawn. The lads yelled and attacked. Soon it was a small melee that Seras and Blaze watched with amusement.

"The Spawn are a better team!" Seras laughed.

"Yes they are at that." Blaze agreed. The Spawn laughed harder as the match went on.

"Lady! Those lads should be in bed! They are to return to school in the morning!" Dumpling said with mild reproach in her voice.

"Ugh!" They groaned in unison.

"Now then my fine fellows, no arguments. You will go back to school." Walter said.

"We know father." "It is not so bad" "now that we have" "friends there." The Spawn said as they stood.

"Good enough then. Off to bed." Walter said as he stood then he shook his head watching them disappear into the apartment.

"Walter, would you ever in a million years have pictured a scene like this in either of our lives, much less a scene like this involving us both?" Alucard laughed.

"No Old Friend never!" Walter laughed then slipped his arm around Zsophias waist. "I think we all know who we have to thank for this though." He kissed his Lady passionately.

"Indeed, all of our lives have been changed. I think for the better." Alucard smiled as he slipped his arm around Seras

"Mum" "Dad" "Are you" "coming in?" The Spawn said from the door way.

"Indeed we are." Blaze laughed. "Good night Vlad, Seras." Blaze smiled and went with Walter into their apartment.

* * *

"No father no other information is available on the factory. We dare not get too close." Michael shook his head.

"Very well, make sure the teams keep on it but without discovery. Hellsing is getting too close now." DeMorte shook his head angry. "What are your plans?"

"I plan to remain here for the night. Abby has invited me to remain. Please check in on my pet?"

"I already have. She is more of a handful than I expected." DeMorte smiled at the frightened woman his son called 'pet'.

"Yes she is. Frankly I wonder if she is more trouble than she is worth." Michael sighed annoyed. "Perhaps it would have been best if I had not picked her, perhaps 'pets' are not for me." He shrugged then accepted a drink from Abby.

"What's wrong Michael has she scratched the furniture?" Abby asked then sat down.

"Not exactly…" Michael said with a smirk.

"Oh what a shame, you seemed to like your kitty." Abby said sadly.

"I think you should have a pet Michael. This one is just not right for you. Shall I take her off your hands; we can find you another one later if you like." DeMorte smirked as well. It became a cold smile as the woman collared to the floor began to scream behind the gag. He knew no sound was heard by Michael or Abby.

"It is alright Abby. Please take her if you like father. Your house is bigger and she will have more room." Michael said calmly. Part of him was in shock with the callous way he was treating this woman he had so recently respected. Now he saw her as mere property. She was not human to him anymore; she was just a troublesome pet. Part of him recoiled and wanted to be ill. The larger portion just looked at Abby and looked forward to sharing her bed tonight. "I will see you tomorrow father."

"Until tomorrow then, do not worry I will take care of your former pet. Do sleep in and relax some Michael, you have been working hard. Enjoy some time with Abby." DeMorte said then hung up. "Well My dear it would seem you belong to me now." He smiled as the woman cried and screamed. "You should have been better behaved." He laughed.

* * *

Blaze drove with the Spawn to school. She had agreed to allow one of the men to drive for them. Walter had insisted knowing she was still tired and weak. Besides she was supposed to still be recovering from her coma. Derrick and Freddy were there waiting with the young Lord Richardson when the car pulled up.

"Countess!" Derrick smiled. "It is so good to see you again." He smiled as he gave her his hand to help her from the car.

"It really is!" Freddy smiled.

"Well you both are dears." Blaze smiled and gave both lads a hug and kiss. "I am so glad to know my lads have you for friends." She smiled then looked over their shoulders. "Hello James, you look like your father."

"Thank you Countess Ashton." He bowed respectfully. When she held out her hand he kissed it.

"Well you are a gentleman!" She beamed at him. "I am so glad you have returned to country and that this little pack of ruffians has a new member." She laughed. "Well my handsome sons kiss me then go off with your mates. I'll check you in with the head master."

"It is" "fine mum." "We will see" "you to his office" "and then back to" "the car." The Spawn smiled at her. They were happy to be among friends. They felt normal now, like any other lad here at school. They had their mum and dad; they had an uncle and aunt, they had their Dumpling and the rest of the house. They knew they were far luckier than most of the lads here.

"Are you sure? You can go on if you like." Blaze smiled at them encouraging them to go, letting them know it was fine.

"Yes mum" "we know." The Spawn nodded.

"Well if Freddy will show your driver where to put things James and I will walk with you and your Lady mum. How's that? She will have a proper guard!" Derrick laughed.

"Sounds agreeable to me." James said with a smile. His father had said that this Countess and her family were allays, it would do well for the young Lord Richardson to make sure all knew it. He would abide by his father's request. Besides he knew what it was to lose a beloved mother. He could see that his new friends had come close to losing theirs. He understood. "I'll take left and you right. How's that Derrick?"

"Righty- ho! On we go; hup, two, three, four!" Derrick and James marched before them.

"My gallant escorts!" Blaze said trying to keep from dissolving into giggles. She was thrilled to see her sons going along with their friends playing the parts of 'serious' escorts. All the lads knew the right way to act so now they did a comical parody of it to the Headmasters door.

"Company halt!" James said as they reached the door to the outer office. Everyone did as they were instructed. "Derrick and James made a show of going in and looking about. It made the office staff look oddly at them.

"All is clear!" Derrick announced and The Spawn escorted their mum in.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING... of this?" The headmaster came out of his office at full bellow only to have his wind let out of his sails by the dark questioning look from Blaze.

"The Lords Ashton and Richardson were having a bit of a lark with my sons to try and make me laugh. It is said laughter is good for the soul headmaster. Do you object to harmless levity?" She smiled sweetly at this man she had taken such a dislike to.

"Countess Ashton! I am so glad to see you about." He lied. "I did not expect you to bring the Lords Ashton back yourself." He tried to smooth things over. It was not working and everyone knew it. The office staff was mentally laughing like mad and he knew it.

"Well they have been so attentive; I almost do not want to let them go. But if I did that there are some lads who would give me no peace." She laughed. "I know that they have been missing one another. My sons have finished all work assigned to them from the school as well as the extra credit assignments. I know my aide Jolene and their tutor Jazz were both in contact with several of their instructors to find out any other areas they needed any extra work in." Blaze smiled and handed the thick satchel to the headmaster. "That is the work they had done. I understand you prefer all work to go through the office first so you have the hard copies. Electronic ones have been sent to their instructors. The missing exams were administered by Jazz with permission of the instructors here. Jazz has made sure she has become an accredited teacher now. Here is a copy of her certification. I understand you wanted a copy of it as she is working with students." Blaze handed him the certification on top of the satchel. "I am thrilled to know that the school here has been so cooperative with my family during this time. I wanted to come here to say so myself. My sons are my most precious treasure. I am sure you understand that though don't you headmaster?" Blaze looked deep into the man's eyes and read him like a book.

"Yes Countess Ashton that is one thing all here are aware of." The headmaster said as he looked quickly away. He felt as if he was six and she was his headmistress. He swallowed knowing he had spoken about her and her sons to a young man that he could not quite remember. "Well lads you had best be getting settled in. Sarah do take this work to their instructors please."

"Of course sir." Sarah said and took the satchel she curtsied past Blaze and winked at the lads as she left.

"Thank you sir." "We will see" "our mum safely" "to her car first." The spawn said with small stiff bows to the headmaster.

"We are with them." Derrick said with a cheeky smile and went to open the door.

"Aren't they all just dears?" Blaze smiled to the headmaster fully enjoying his discomfort.

"Devoted lads to be sure." The headmaster said in even tones.

"After you Countess, Lords Ashton." James said watching all of this with curiosity.

"Thank you Lord James." Blaze smiled and walked out of the office with all of the lads.

"I really hate that bitch." The head master muttered to himself as he poured out a small drink after retreating to his office. If he could expel the Lords Ashton he would. He knew that doing so could cause the school problems. The Queen herself was a known friend of the family. Then there was the Irons clan and apparently the Richardson clan as well. "I am stuck with those hellspawn." He groused.


	43. Shared Information

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Shared Information

* * *

"Boss." Jolene walked into Blaze's office then stopped short.

"What is it Jolene?" Blaze asked with her head still on her desk. "No I am not dead though I may look it, and possibly wish it just now." She smirked to the desk then turned her head to face her friend and aide. "Breathe Jolene. Humans need to breathe."

"Very funny Boss. Please refrain from looking dead in your office, it is disquieting and makes me want to hide from Alucard."

"Why hide from Alucard? Jolene when are you going to tell me what happened while I was gone?" Blaze asked as she sat up slowly. She was still tired from everything. Unfortunately she had to have a daylight existence as well as the night time one she enjoyed.

"It was nothing Boss." Jolene said as she looked at her folder. She did not want to tell Blaze about it. She felt stupid about the whole confrontation honestly. She knew better than to provoke Alucard, especially when it was about Blaze. Jolene had broken what should be considered a cardinal rule. Alucard, Walter, and Seras were all Midian. They all drank blood, they all had a darker side, they all could kill and when it came to Blaze they all would do so without pause. To be fair, Jolene felt the same. She would kill anyone who was a threat to Blaze and her family; they were her family now as well.

"Jolene? Hello?" Blaze looked at her friend concerned.

"Sorry Boss. Off in thought. What happened while you were gone was nothing to worry about. I promise." Jolene looked Blaze in the eye as she said it. "Please just let it go."

"I gotta choice?" Blaze smirked.

"No you don't." Jolene said with a smirk.

"Fine, fine." Blaze held up her hands in surrender. "I give up Jolene, you win." Blaze laughed slightly and leaned back into her chair again.

_"I will not be still!" She said glaring at him. "My love, I have made a decision." He answered her calmly with a predatory smile. He loved it when she challenged him. "So change your mind, I will not be still! I will not be quiet!" She stomped her foot and balled up her fists. "Such fire in my princess." He smiled more broadly. "Very well. I surrender to you my beautiful and fiery princess!" He laughed and held his hands up in surrender. "Now what my love?" He asked as he stood and closed on her. She glared at him glad to have won but unwilling to give in._

"Boss! Boss, are you ok?" Jolene looked at Blaze very concerned.

"Pardon Jolene? I am sorry I guess I tuned out a bit." Blaze said with a weak smile. "So what is on tap for this afternoon?"

"How about a nap?" Jolene asked with a tone of an order.

"Give me the files about the discoveries made the night of the blood moon and I will curl up on the couch with them." Blaze offered as a beginning of negotiations.

"Fine Lunch will be in two hours. I will ask Dumpling to bring it in. If she says nap you get to fight with her." Jolene said with a smile. She liked having Dumpling on her side for things.

"Oooooh ganging up on me! So not fair." Blaze played mad and pouted; it became a giggle quickly. "Fine fine, but I need to meet with Irons and Richardson today before night fall." _I also need to go and see Integra._ Blaze rubbed at her eyes lightly, glad she wore little make-up.

"You are tired. You are acting too silly for you. Not that it is all bad, it gives me blackmail material." Jolene laughed. "Well here are your files; they are interesting to say the least." She smiled but was worried. Alucard had asked her to watch Blaze for odd moments and Jolene now knew what he was talking about.

"Thanks lady." Blaze said and took the files to the couch. "See mummy I am being good." She said sarcastically.

"Good girl you may have dessert with lunch." Jolene said with a smile then left. She walked to her office and pulled out her phone. Jolene thought a moment then dialed. "Lord Alucard, I think she had one of the moments you asked me about."

* * *

Michael was feeling very good as he got off the plane. It was midday now and he was on the way to the office. He had intelligence to write up for a report.

"Bonjour Monsieur." A very lovely voice said as he moved through the crowd.

"Delphine, bonjour. How are you?" Michael asked as he turned to face the very attractive woman his father had for his driver.

"I am well Monsieur LeBlanc." She said and reached for his briefcase. "Your father asked me to come and receive you. I will drive you to your office."

"My father?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Oui Monsieur, your Father. He explained your relationship. As he does not need me currently I am to serve you. May I take your case Sir?"

"Thank you Delphine but I will carry this one myself. Has father revealed too many that I am his son?"

"Oui Sir. It is known to several now." She said as she picked up his overnight bag. "There are some who are in higher positions in the Paris office who are also now aware." Delphine began to walk to the door of the airport.

"I see." Michael nodded then followed her out to the limousine that normally transported his father. _Well this is an unexpected change._ Michael thought as Delphine held the door for him as he entered the darkened back of the limousine. As he made himself comfortable he noticed a note addressed to him in his father's handwriting.

My Son,

I am very proud of you and your recent growth. I decided it was time to let a few more people in on our relationship. I know you told Abby and so I waited until later in the evening to tell others. Abby will be able to say that she was the first to know about us being Father and Son. Your trust in her and informing her of this will seal her position as the main authority in England, your being with her last evening helps as well. While it was not a part of the original plan it is going to be helpful to us. It is time for you to be recognized as the leader you are. Your instincts are very good. As such you also should be able to enjoy the perks as well. I will see you this evening.

Father.

"Sir, will there be any stops on the way into the office?" Delphine asked over the intercom.

"Yes please, I would like to stop at Starbucks for a drink Delphine, thank you." Michael said still stunned. He had not expected to be recognized as his son so soon. He stared at the note in his hands.

"Very good Monsieur Michael LeBlanc." Delphine said with a small smile. She knew that she was the first one to call him by his proper name, the first one to recognize him as the heir apparent to the Company and the Organization that it supported. She wanted to be remembered by him in a positive manner.

* * *

The Queen looked expectantly at the phone. She had been waiting for the Countess Ashton to call. The Queen had heard that The Countess and her family had been seen last night dining at 'Bertos. Now the Queen waited and drank her tea. Again her hand reached out to touch the leather covered portfolio. "We will call you Countess if you have not called us by the time we have finished our tea."

Blaze gasped and looked around startling awake. She looked over at her phone as it rung again. "So many obscenities to mutter, so little time." She punched the 'talk' button. "Yes?" Blaze said somewhat tersely.

"Hello Countess." A familiar voice said.

"Majesty, how are you?" Blaze asked as she worked to hide a yawn.

"Were you asleep child?" The Queen asked surprised.

"Just napping, I've had a long few nights." Blaze said as she rubbed at her eyes. "What may I do for you?"

"I was wondering how things were going on several fronts and still need to share some information with you."

"Right, well I would appreciate it if the new information could be sat on for a bit unless it applies to either the terrorist training camp or the chip factory that were discovered night before last." Blaze said as she stared at the files that had fallen from her lap to the ground.

"My word, the what or what that were found?" Her Majesty asked as she set down her tea cup blinking.

"The terrorist training camp, or the chip factory Majesty." Blaze said as she retrieved one of the files. "Both were discovered the night before last, the training camp by Walter and I. The chip factory was discovered by Seras and Alucard." Blaze recovered the second file and swore mentally as the contents fell on the floor and scattered.

"Well that is quite an eventful night then." The Queen said shaking her head. "That was the night you had warned me of, saying it was an 'odd' night. I seem to remember Walter mentioning something of it to me as well." Her Majesty said gently pushing for information.

"Yes Majesty, it is an 'odd night' for all Midians." _And for a few of we humans._ "It is called a Blood Moon. It affects all Midians. It is better to deal with that alone rather than the Blood Moon and other things. What we found was by accident. I thought that the place Alucard and Seras was at was just a freak and possibly Midian hangout. Turns out it was more. I am currently going over the files of information that has been gathered. Forensic evidence and more, I had planned to call you when I had definitive information. I also plan to contact the others as well."

"We understand, the information we have does not apply directly to either of those things." The Queen nodded. "On a more pleasant topic we are curious as to the plans for the wedding."

"The what?" Blaze asked as she blinked.

"Your wedding, to Walter?" The Queen said surprised.

"Oh right. I am sorry Majesty. Walter and I have …. Married in Midian terms already, I'll need to work on the human one."

"Oh do tell." The Queen asked curious now.

"Humans marry, Midians mate; it is virtually the same. One difference is that humans can divorce, Midians once they mate there is no divorce. Seras and Alucard are mated now. In our way Walter and I are as well. As I am not Midian it is not a full mating. Because Walter and I want to give our sons legitimacy, and we are both known to the human world as humans we will marry in the human fashion as well. It is something we both look forward to. People at 'Bertos are aware of the engagement." Blaze smiled happy that it was becoming public, glad to be seen with Walter. "We are looking forward to doing the wedding it just has not been the highest on our priority list. I suppose we could elope." Blaze said with a cheeky smile.

"You will do no such thing young lady! There are far too many who are looking forward to your wedding. If you like you may use one of my estates or here at Buckingham. There are perhaps too many secrets on your Estate. You say 'our sons' very easily I notice." Her Majesty said working her mind over, around, and through things.

"Yes I do. Walter is the only real father the Lads have known. Andrew Ashton was like their grandfather, Pip is like an uncle, Alucard is another uncle, and the man who gave them his genetics is a nightmare from our past. Walter is the man they look to, and respect as lads do their father. So I say our sons, it is just how it is for us. That's all." Blaze said with a shrug that the Queen could not see.

"I am glad they have a man they respect as a son should respect a father. I am also glad you and he have found such a strong love. Your family is special, for what it is worth it has my blessing." The Queen sat back in her chair and closed her eyes as she thought over all the possible consequences. "Please contact me when you have more information. Also, I do have information for you, please let me know when we can talk. It is important."

"I will my Queen I promise." Blaze said with a nod. "Please rest easy Majesty; we are doing all we can."

"I know you all will. Thank you Zsophia." The Queen hung up her phone and sat back in her chair deep in thought.

"Bloody hell, I wonder how long until lunch." Blaze groused as she sat back and opened the file on the chip factory.

* * *

"Blimey, what the hell is this?" The new Bobbie said as she approached the mass on the ground of the alley. She approached the mass carefully. "Headquarters, this is officer Watts going south in the alley between Hicks and Tinney off Wright. Looks like blood and something dead. It looks to have been chewed on."

"Officer Watts you are to wait on Wright Street and observe. There are other officers that will join you presently."

"Yes ma'am, I will do just that." Officer Watts said as she watched the mass. It did not move and she noticed that there was no other movement in the alley. No rats, no cats nothing was alive and moving. "Bloody Hell I hope they hurry." She whispered feeling uneasy. "What was chewing on that?"

"Robbins take this note to Inspector Simms." The dispatch operator said as she handed the note off to the young sergeant. "Double quick time now."

"Yes ma'am!" He said and ran to the other office.

* * *

Sir Irons and Sir Richardson sat facing one another in the back room of the old pub. "My word, this place still stands." Richardson said surprised as he looked around. "My father told me stories about this place. I never thought I'd be here doing a clandestine meeting; especially not discussing a subject such as this." He shook his head. "Let me guess, cigars and brandy?"

"Usually yes we would have both." Irons smiled. He had sat like this with the former Lord Sir Richardson _father and son are very much alike._ "This evening it may be brandy but no cigars. Penwood will be here as well as the Countess. She does not smoke." Irons smiled.

"It seems odd that this countess has become so very involved with things. How has she become so trustworthy so quickly?" Richardson asked as he watched Irons.

"Well for one she has earned it." Irons said with a smile. "Our Countess Zsophia has been very involved in improving things since that night when all hell broke loose. She was the Project Manager on the Bridge. She was very involved in construction, to begin with. She has been very much off the radar. She only became known recently though it would seem she has been working with and for the Queen for a bit now. She is very stealthy and extremely tough. You have never been very involved with the Hellsing side of…" Irons stopped as the door opened. "Ah Penwood it is good to see you. Come in and have a seat." He smiled and stood.

"Thank you Irons old chap." Penwood smiled as he walked in. "Hello Richardson. For a moment I thought I was seeing a ghost. You do look like your father especially in this light." Penwood laughed as he reached out and shook Richardson's hand.

"So I have been told sir." Richardson said as he shook his hand. "I must admit this is like something out of my father's tales. I am very happy if I can be half the man he was."

"Well you have a good start that is for sure." Penwood said with a smile. "You were awarded Meritorious Service amongst other accolades." He nodded to the younger knight. "So Irons who all else knew about the little show we were treated to at the Round Table the other night?"

"None of us knew what they had cooked up; it was a surprise to one and all. All I knew for sure was that Countess Ashton was going to put in an appearance and that the Queen was highly annoyed." Irons said honestly as all the men sat back then stood just as quickly when the door was opened.

"Well this looks like a bad joke. I think the punch line goes something like: and the woman was the last one in." Blaze joked as she walked in.

"Well it is a joke best left alone then. If Walter heard a joke that included you and three men … well it would likely turn ugly." Irons said as he took Blaze's hand.

"Oh tosh! He isn't as bad as all of that." Blaze said as she leaned up and kissed Irons on the cheek. "Hello gents!" She smiled to the others.

"You are lovely as always Countess Zsophia." Sir Penwood smiled and kissed her hand."I do believe you are glowing though. Might it have something to do with the lovely ring on your left hand? Sir Dornez has good taste in rings and women." Penwood smiled at Blaze fondly.

"Sir Penwood you'll make me blush!" Blaze said and did turn pink. "Yes though it has everything to do with my engagement to Walter. That and the nap I was forced to take earlier." She laughed lightly. "I saw your James Sir Richardson he is a handsome lad, very nice as well. We all had a spot of fun at the headmaster's expense." She giggled.

"Oh no! Did Freddy and Derrick have fun?" Irons laughed.

"Freddy was off being a good lad and and Derrick was having much fun." Blaze laughed. "I am sorry to get your lads involved. But they did enjoy themselves at the expense of the pretentious git of a headmaster."

"I am sure they did." Irons smirked. "I hope it was harmless."

"Yes it was I promise, just a bit of a lark with the lads for some harmless levity as I told the head master."

"Well I am sure James was amused. He always hated that tight arse." Sir Richardson smirked.

"Glad to hear it." Blaze smiled and sat. "Ah well there is business to discuss, then we can go back to fun." She laughed. "Shall we gentlemen?"

"Yes likely." Sir Irons said and sat. "We will be foregoing the cigars for now would you care for a brandy providing that your doctor will not send someone after me." He chuckled.

"I care not what Doc says I would love a brandy please Sir." Blaze smiled and pulled files from her satchel.

"Sounds good. I will pass out brandies and you pass out the information." Irons said as he poured out.

"You have the better job." Blaze laughed.

* * *

"Good evening father." Michael smiled. "You are in earlier than expected. A special occasion?" He smirked.

"Indeed it is not every night a father acknowledges his son into the family business." He smiled. "How have people been treating you?"

"Very well." Michael smiled. "Some of them better than ever, some of them the same, all more respectful, a few with more fear." Michael shrugged. "I have new opinions on some people that is for sure." He shrugged.

"Oh how so?" DeMorte asked with cocked eyebrows as he sat in his chair behind the desk.

"I know who the suck ups are now." Michael said irked.

"A good thing to know." DeMorte nodded. "Well aside from that my, or shall I say our attorney will be here in ten or so minutes, it is all the final papers we need for you new last name and other legal bits to finish the process." DeMorte sat back and favored Michael with an appraising eye. "So what questions do you have? Also what have you observed? Do have a seat son and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you. For one why tell people now?" Michael asked as he sat.

"Because I no longer need you as an aide. It is better to have you be able to operate with authority within the operation. As my aide people give you lip service, think on it with your own observations today." DeMorte smirked and sat forward.

"True, there are many kiss asses I wonder why they didn't seem so before."

"Well I knew your promotion would affect people, I am curious as to how. Let's discuss…" DeMorte paused as there was a knock at the office door. "Come in."

"Pardon sir, there is an Inspector to see you." The outer secretary Annis said poking her head in.

"An inspector? Do see him in Annis." DeMorte said with a smirk.

"Yes sir." The young secretary said as she ducked back out. "Monsieurs LeBlanc this is Inspector Devaux."

"Inspector, it is good to see you." DeMorte said as he and Michael stood. DeMorte leaned over to shake the Inspector's hand.

"Ah Monsieur LeBlanc, it is good to see you as well." He shook DeMorte's hand then nodded to Michael. "You are the aide Michael n'est pas?"

"Yes Inspector." Michael smiled pleasantly and shook his hand.

"Ah ah ah Michael. Inspector, please allow me to introduce you to my son. He has been acting as my aide to learn the business. We are now allowing people to know the familial relationship." DeMorte smiled. "Michael is not used to it yet. He is not my aide he is hummm vice-president."

"Ah je vu." The inspector said. "Well congratulations on the grand reveal." He smiled weakly. "I am sorry to say though I am here for a less pleasant matter."

"I see, please sit down Inspector." DeMorte said gesturing to the inspector and sitting down himself.

"Thank you sir." The Inspector said as he sat. "Sir you have asked us to look for a woman, an employee by the name of Jacqueline Trudeau?"

"Yes we have." DeMorte nodded and looked to Michael.

"I am sorry to report that we have found her."

"You have? Where?" Michael said coming to his feet.

"Oui, young LeBlanc. I am sorry… I had forgotten that you and she had been involved. Pardon it was an insensitive way to begin."

"Inspector, please where is she?" Michael asked impatiently. _Dear god if she escaped we are screwed._

"She is in the morgue. Her body was found this afternoon on the riverbank." Michael fell into his chair. "Sir, are you well?"

"No no I am not." Michael shook his head. "Pardon me, but she was… I saw her as she left ….." Michael knew his part now. He had to be the shocked lover. "Dear god father, could they?" He looked wildly to his father.

"I do not know son. I know she was playing in dangerous waters." DeMorte shook his head.

"Dangerous waters?" The inspector looked between the men.

"Yes Inspector, dangerous waters. She was trading in secrets, stealing them." DeMorte looked angry. "She used my son."

"I see, so the report of her missing was over these secrets?" The inspector asked as he looked between the men.

"No. I could forgive what she did. I know my son was fond of her. I wanted to find her for Michael." DeMorte sighed.

"Father I know I was a fool but she seemed so…" Michael sighed. "I know she was being coerced. She had to be."

"I know Michael I know. Son will you go ask Annis to bring in tea?"

"Yes father. I … I will. Pardon me." Michael said and left the office.

"Please pardon my son. He is holding up fairly well. He is putting on a brave face. He has been working very hard." DeMorte shook his head.

"I see. He mentioned coercion?"

"Yes. There were other men. I believe one of they may be involved. In truth the information she stole was not so vital. We knew there was a leak, she got mainly seed information that we could trace. I know we did not reveal all of this at first. I had hoped she had simply gone off. I did not expect death."

"Ah an affair of both heart and money, it is always a bad match." The inspector shook his head. "I feel for your son. I have seen it all too often. He is new to all of this?" The inspector sighed.

"Yes. I have shielded him until now. It is why I made sure to recognize him now. So he can at least enjoy some benefits and not just heartache." DeMorte sighed.

"You are a good and wise father. You have power, yet you made him learn by coming up through the ranks. But now when he has need you give him the benefits of his hard work." The inspector nodded not believing an ounce of the bullshit he was sure he was hearing.

* * *

"Evening Commander Vic. The data you requested is in meeting room F." Chucky said with a hint of a smirk.

"Thanks Chucky." Seras said with a wave. "Wonder what has him so amused?" Seras asked Walter and Alucard with a shrug.

"Data you requested?"Alucard looked at Seras.

"Yep. I have a line of inquiry I want to pursue." Seras smiled as she led the way to the meeting room.

"Very well regarding what?" Walter asked following along. He still felt like a heel for the way Seras had been ignored earlier on.

"Not a what, a whom." Seras said with a smile. "Come on and I'll show you." She led the way to the meeting room wondering why it was not delivered to her office.

"Sounds intriguing Seras, so whom are you inquiring after?" Alucard asked amused.

"I am looking for Incognito." Walter and Alucard blinked at her. "Or at least I'm looking for who he was." Seras smiled as she opened the door. Her hopeful smile fell. "Oh my word." She whispered as she looked around. There was file boxes everywhere. "I guess the F in meeting room F is for fucked. I need to make some new parameters." Both men looked at Seras not sure they had heard her correctly.

"Dear lord Seras what is all of this?" Walter asked as he walked in and opened a box and peered in.

"I had an idea. There are some bits of data that I knew I had. I decided to put them together and see what came up. I did not expect so much." Seras rolled her eyes. "Well I see where all my free time is going to be spent for a while." She groaned. "I so need to establish more parameters."

"This is a great deal of work in front of you Seras." Walter blinked. "So what are the points of reference you were working with? I mean all over."

"Ok one assumption is his height did not change. Mine hasn't, yours hasn't, Vlad has yours?" Seras looked at where Alucard was then looked up.

"No I generally keep the same appearance I had." He smiled from the ceiling.

"I gauged his height from points of reference in the room. Next I thought it over and he was likely a shaman of some sort. I also think he was involved with technology."

"Based on what?" Walter looked at her appraisingly.

"His voice patterns. He had an almost chant to his voice when he spoke, a poetic turn of phrase. It made me think of a monk I met. He sounded like he was chanting even when he spoke to you. I asked him why and he said it was because he chanted prayers and the like for hours a day. It becomes a speech pattern."

"You don't say." Walter blinked at her. "It does make sense but continue."

"Ok also from what research I have done to actually bring Set here he would have to have a real belief to channel the energy. Again it points to a shaman. The way he said some of his words sounded foreign so I was thinking immigrant. These are immigration files." Seras shrugged.

"Police Girl you are brilliant!" Alucard said amused and honestly impressed.

"Gee thanks Master Alucard!" Seras said with adoring eyes up at him.

"Dear Lord!" Walter said and shook his head. "And me without my monocle." Walter smirked. Watching them fall into and mock their past.

* * *

"So you can see it was a busy as hell evening." Blaze said then sipped at her Brandy. "Mmmm this is the good stuff." She smiled. "So which to you wish to hear more detail on first, the camp or the factory?"

"I think Camp." Richardson said. Penwood and Irons nodded their agreement.

"Very well. First it looks as if there was at least 75 men there at one point. We know several escaped. We have caught three escapees from the camp all three ended their own lives. There were four others that we were unable to take alive."

"Bloody Hell." Penwood said with a shake of his head.

"Second we know they were training to go against Alucard and Seras." Blaze would have included Walter in that but not everyone here knew about Walter it worried her that the person or persons who set up the camp did. "Their training was not so good, for which we are very happy."

"I imagine so." Richardson nodded. He was impressed with the report and happy with as candid as the Countess was being.

"Fortunately they were not well armed. That is one reason I lean to the idea that the camp was relatively new though they had begun to train. Also it would appear that my cover is still intact. I personally am glad for that."

"I am sure." Irons said. "I am also glad. If they knew our lads would be in jeopardy."

"Precisely. I would rather keep the security where it is and not have to step it up any further." Blaze nodded.

"The weapons readout is rather sparse." Penwood said chewing his lower lip. "I do not like that. For them to be this organized and well equipped in other areas …." He shook his head. "I think we need to look for the head of this hydra."

"You are right on target there." Richardson nodded. "I think the analogy of the hydra may be correct as well, unfortunately."

"Probably. More and more I think we may have several organizations doing different things but there also seems to be one mind behind it. I wonder if there is a council that is at least loosely working together." Blaze said and sipped at her brandy again.

"A dark round table as it were, I hope you are wrong." Penwood shook his head.

"Blaze what is this note here?" Irons asked as he looked into the file on the terrorist camp.

"Which?"

"On page four. It is beside the seventh paragraph."

"Oh the NCD?" Irons nodded. "It means New Chip Design." Blaze sighed.

"What the devil!" Penwood exclaimed.

"Yes it is a new chip design which brings up a whole new set of questions. One, is it someone new in the business? Two, is it the same people but just a new design? Three, how many designs are there out there?" Blaze ticked them off on her fingers. "Our people are going over the chips we have collected thus far to see if there are any changes subtle or otherwise we had not noticed."

"Good plan. It would have never dawned on me to think the chips may be changed, or that someone else may be trying to mimic the technology." Irons said and set down his brandy.

"It had us. It is like any drug, when it becomes popular others will try to copy it. Also if the chips do not perform as the designer wishes they may be fine tuning it, which is why in my mind we need to check and see if the other chips have been changing over time."

"I agree." Richardson nodded. _She is detail oriented._ "May I ask why the new designs would not have been discovered before?"

"Of course. Often when one of these freaks die the chip will overload, or there are times when they seem to self destruct. Because of this we are careful to try and recover the chips but it does not happen often enough." Blaze explained. "Even when we do they are often degraded somewhat.

"I see." Richardson nodded. "Is there any evidence that the Terrorist camp and the chip factory are connected?" Penwood and Irons looked at Richardson shocked at the question.

"No evidence points in the other direction actually. There were different weapons, set up, and other things." Blaze said glad he asked. _He is a clever one, I am glad to have him with us. He puts thing together and asks the right questions. He wants to be involved actively I bet._ "Happily as was stated in the report while the camp was being used the factory had not yet gone into production. We seized four chips all of the same design."

"Thank God for small and large mercies." Irons sighed. He too was glad for the question Richardson asked. "You have a quick mind Richardson. It is a good thing."

"Yes it is." Blaze nodded then blinked and sat up a bit straighter. "I never get used to this thing." She laughed pulling out her mobile phone. The men smiled. "I am afraid I must go. I have another meeting tonight." Blaze explained as she stood.

"I hope your other meeting goes well." Irons said as the men all stood.

"You and me both. It was a pleasure to see you all." Blaze said shaking hands with them all. She then dashed out the door and into the car. She still had to see Integra.

* * *

He was feeling stronger. The energy from the seals release had been going to him more often. He knew it was because he was being more careful to kill those who held it. He actively hunted them now. He knew it was something of a competition between him and this new Hellsing Organization.

"Pardon sir may I help you? Are you well?" An older lady with a gentle smile asked the young man who slumped in her garden.

"Mum?" He asked weakly.

"Not likely dearie, but I'll help you still. A warm bed and soup will help you I think." She smiled with motherly love for this strange man.

"Thank you mum." He whispered as she bent over to help him up. A moment later she lay dead with her eyes wide open in surprise. His glowed as he smiled, she held more than a bit of energy.

"Mum? Mum?" A young voice called out from the house heading to the garden door. They young girl saw a man jump the wall as she went to the woman they all called mum. She screamed when she saw the blood still seeping from the caring woman.

"One more down." The man smiled with smugness as he stood below the sign that read: Mum's Home for Poppets in Need.

* * *

"Bloody hell!" Integra hissed seeing Blaze sitting in her office. "You might consider coming in the door like a normal meeting."

"I would if I wanted to be seen." Blaze smirked. It was somewhat childish but she did enjoy surprising Integra still. "But as our working together is a secret I choose to not be seen."

"Point taken." Integra said, she was no fonder of this woman but knew Blaze was correct. "I have been going over the files and also the old information I have here." Integra said as she sat behind her desk. _How in the bloody hell does she sneak in?_

"Good, anything conclusive?" Blaze asked.

"No, but I do have those I am leaning towards. Do you want the names?"

"Is there evidence or just a gut feeling?"

"Mainly it is a gut feeling." Integra confessed. "Things just seem wrong with them."

"How many possibilities do you find for traitors?" Blaze asked. She was curious to see if Integra would simply pick those Round Table members she had a dislike for.

"There are three." Integra said and cocked her head to one side wondering what Blaze was thinking. _With you it is more a game of chess._

"Go with your gut then." Blaze nodded. "Also here is new intelligence on the knights. Use it to see what you can find." Blaze handed Integra a flash drive. "We had another Round Table meeting. There is a partial transcript included. One of the traitors at least was involved in calling it together. They did not inform the Queen."

"They what?" Integra asked aghast. "How could they not inform Her? Who called it?"

"No one seems to know. They made it seem as if it happened because people had been talking so it just seemed to spring up as these things will, because of that Her Majesty was not informed. Her Majesty was livid." Blaze shook her head. "I was hoping as you were not there you may be able to come up with something. There is some video from the meeting."

"Thank you, I will see what I can come up with." Integra looked angry. "Stupid Gits! Going around the Queen. I want their hides."

"We all do Integra. There are two other files on the disc with information on recent discoveries. You should find them interesting. Make notes on your impressions. I will be back soon."

"I understand. Is that an engagement ring?" Integra asked curious.

"Yes, Walter and I are engaged now." Blaze smiled happily.

"Congratulations." Integra said then on a whim she asked. "So is it really Walter's nephew?"

"Pardon?" Blaze blinked. She knew it was possible Integra could have guessed. The woman was not a complete idiot.

"I asked is that really Walter's nephew?" Integra pushed.

"I am not sure what prompted that question Integra. I will caution you on one matter. I was very fond of the Walter C. Dornez you knew, I also know the contents of those journals of your forefathers concerning him. It is not a subject I am comfortable speaking with you on." Blaze said carefully she had no desire to lie nor did she wish to answer the question. She startled and blinked. "Pardon me." She said with an embarrassed smile. "I never expect this wretched thing to go off. When it is on vibrate it is the worst!" Blaze retrieved her phone thanking god for the disruption.

"I do understand." Integra smirked. She enjoyed seeing the Countess startle and jump as she did. Integra was also aware that Blaze had not answered her question. She half listened to the conversation. There was a voice on the other end so it was not an excuse to not answer the question.

"Yes Jolene, I understand and will be there presently." Blaze looked at Integra seriously. "Forgive me but I must take my leave. There has been an accident on one of my construction sites. There may be dead." She stood looking very troubled.

"I understand. Please go and I hope all are alive." Integra said. "Worry not on this for now, go to your men." Integra was sincere. She knew how much a death among any of Blaze's men troubled her.

"Thank you. I will see you soon." Blaze said and walked from Integra's office by way of the garden door.

* * *

"Father Anderson?" A sleepy eyes boy called as he rubbed sleep from his eyes and wandered into the kitchen.

"Aye Timothy? Why are ye not in bed where ye belong?" Father Anderson folded himself low to be at the child's level.

"Rick is being loud on purpose and keeps waking me up. He is also kicking my cot." Timothy said as he walked into Anderson's embrace.

"Is he now? Well tat isn't nice is it?" He said softly to the little one in his arms. "Well ye sit with Sister Joan by tae fire here and I'll sort Rick out. Here ye are Timothy, into Sister Joan's arms."

"Hello Timothy." Sister Joan said mildly. She wrapped the half asleep child in a blanket and sat by the fire with him on a couch.

"Hi Sister Joooooan." He yawned.

"Go back to sleep Timothy." She whispered into the boy's hair and nodded to Father Anderson.

_Why does tat lad pick on Timothy so?_ Father Anderson wondered as he walked to the dorm. Quietly he crept to the bunk that Rick and Timothy shared. "Lad, I know ye are awake." He said quietly. "Why do ye make things rough for Timothy tonight?"

"He smells funny." Rick said back sulking.

"Lad, tat is not nice."

"He says weird things in his sleep."

"Like what?" Anderson asked looking at the lad not wanting to be too severe.

"He calls out about vampires were chasing him and then about other ones saving him. He is not right in the head." Rick said looking upset.

"Does he now? Well he likely saw something awful before he came here. He could use an older brother to help him and stick up for him. Ye would be a good big brother for him." Father Anderson said in a voice much calmer than he felt. _Yon angel chased by tae vampiric demons. Well lad none will come for ye here._

"Do I have to?"

"No ye do not but Our God will bless you for it. Please pray on it lad." Father Anderson looked at young Rick with a sad smile. "Everyone needs someone."

"Ok Father Anderson I will. Just make him bathe." Rick said with a frown.

"I will lad, I will. Tomorrow ye will be his big brother. Ye will see how good it feels to have someone to care for. Tat I promise ye." Anderson smiled. Rick did not look convinced. Father Anderson walked back to the kitchen and retrieved Timothy from an almost sleeping Sister Joan. He carried Timothy back and placed him in bed then he returned to the kitchen.

"I believe that if you ever need to sleep just hold a sleeping child and you will be out like a light." Sister Joan smiled to Father Anderson. "Father what is it?" She asked sensing the change in his mood.

"It would seem tat Young Timothy is haunted by the memory of Vampires a chasin' him." Anderson said with hardening eyes.

"Oh no!" Sister Joan gasped looking towards the dorm rooms.

"Aye lass. He is new here so I think we may need to be hunting soon." Anderson said as he sat at the table.

"Yes we will. I will pull his file in the morning. We will see where he came from and start the search there."

* * *

Walter had been pacing for nearly an hour now. News of the accident had reached the house. "Where is she?" Walter groused.

"She is fine. Alucard went to protect her Walter. He operates better in the shadows better than either of us." Seras said to calm him as she read a file.

"I know. I know Seras." He sighed. "I also realize she will not let go of her construction company, she loves it. And I love her so I must accept it." Walter shook his head and picked up another file. "This bloke is from Sudan. Keep him?"

"Yeah probably." Seras thought a moment. "Egypt, Libya, and Sudan should all be possibilities. I could have sworn I did not say all of Africa." She sighed.

"It was likely either a clerical error or a practical joke." Walter smirked.

"Yep either or. Well I have half a mind to send them back all rearranged." Seras growled. "Let them go through the trouble of sorting them all out." She groused.

"If we knew for sure it was a practical joke I would agree. Since we do not it may not be the best idea. If it was a clerical error then it would only make for bad blood." Walter shrugged.

"I know I know. Hey this bloke is a possibility, he was a professor of religion, and he is reported as missing." Seras looked up at Walter and smiled.

"Very good." Walter smiled back. "It seems your idea may indeed be panning out."

* * *

Alucard watched His Master from the shadows. She was clearly upset on the site watching the rescue workers going through the rubble. She paced because she was not allowed in to help. _/Little One, you must calm down. You have been wounded as of late. They will not let you go in, even if you do change your attire./_ He tried to calm her. He knew he was not being successful but he had to try.

_/I know my Dragon./_ Blaze dispaired back. _/Please can you do anything?/_

_/Little One there is nothing for me to do. Those who are trapped are safe and will be gotten too soon. They are not my concern. You are./_ Her mind was such a jumble he was getting odd flashes of her thoughts. It made him even more concerned for her.

_/Perhaps they are not your concern but they are mine! They are my men!/_ She thought back. Flashes of Alucard's wife's tomb passed through her mind. It made him curious. Then rubble he did not know surrounded her and she felt the panic of being buried alive. A moment later Blaze swallowed it and again was calm.

_Someone is playing with my Masters mind, or at least trying to. She is keeping them out for the most part but not entirely._ Alucard mused. He watched the people move around her. This would be an ideal place for an assassin to attack; Alucard would be sure it would not succeed.

"Boss! We got to them!" A large man yelled out. "They are all fine! We will have them out in two shakes!" A loud cheer went up from the assembled crowd. Everyone was glad to know they would not need to attend one or more funerals.

"That is the best news I could hear." Blaze called back. As the relief flowed through her something crept into her mind. Blaze's eyes widened and she knew it would come. She swallowed and allowed herself to fall as if in a faint. As Alucard and others moved to catch her, she felt Alucard's attention to her mind waver. She quickly placed a barrier there so he would not be able to see what she did.

"_You see my Princess you worried for nothing again!" He smiled as he dismounted his black steed amongst the other warriors. "It was not for nothing, you have a wound on your face and I am sure in other places as well My Dragon." She frowned at him. Relief had flowed through her as she saw him ride to the castle but now she would be strong. "Well then you will have to find them and nurse me to full health won't you?" He smiled wolfishly at her as he went to her. "I expect I will." She knew that look from him and she blushed her acknowledgement of it._

"Boss! Boss!" One of the construction workers said to her. "Call the Estate! Get Sir Walter here now!" This man knew Walter and knew that he would want to be told immediately.

"No don't!" Blaze called out. "It has just been a long day I will go home now. There is no need to call and worry him." Blaze said hopefully.

"I agree." Alucard said coming from the back of the crowd. "I will be happy to escort you home Countess." Alucard smiled at her. _/And what did you just hide from me Little One?/_

"Thank you, see I am in good hands Bull." Blaze smiled. _/Why do you think I am hiding something from you?/_

"Ok fine. I will let Him tell Sir Walter." Bull nodded and let Alucard escort Blaze to her car. "Take care on the way back. There is construction on a few roads." He called out.

"Thank you Bull." Alucard said with a nod. _/You closed your mind to me again./_ "I will drive Countess." Alucard smiled and opened the passenger side door for her.

"Thank you Alucard." Blaze smiled mildly but would not look in his eyes. "I expect I did it on instinct My Dragon." Blaze said as Alucard got into the car. "When I was falling I likely did it to protect myself."

"I see." Alucard said as he pulled out of the site and drove them home. He did not believe her. _Very soon Little One I will have my answers.

* * *

  
_

"So this is very bad friend Amun, this Ancient One's disappearance." Pip asked as he walked into the tent after shaking the sand from his hair. The blood would be harder to be rid of.

"Yes friend Pip it is very bad." Amun said gravely. "It could easily begin a war, and it did." Amun sat back into a chair and rubbed at his eyes sick with the knowledge.

"Allow me to explain?" The younger Zsophia said. Amun nodded. "Mala is one of the three oldest of the Ancient Ones. Each of the tribes is allied with one of them. We are allied with her. This news must reach my Aunt. She must know of this. I believe she and Mala were close."

"Yes Zoa they were." Amun nodded. It was easier to call this younger woman Zoa, easier to separate the women in his mind. It was hard for him to do on occasion. More than once he was surprised to not find her with him under his blankets. Soon he would go to her, he knew it. "Mala fed Zsophia from her own body on more than one occasion."

"By the Gods." Zoa breathed.

"What?" Pip asked confused. "You all drink their blood. Ze Geese know it is in ze food that we eat to now."

"Yes friend Pip that is true." Zoa nodded. "But I know of none other than my Aunt that has tasted the blood of Mala. I do not even think Amun has."

"It is true. I have not. Mala gave her blood to Zsophia on a few occasions. Odds are if she is found she will share it with you Zoa. She never shares it with men, and only once I know of with a human female." Amun said then took the coffee Zoa handed him and smiled at her. "It is in part why Zsophia is as she is. She has fed from one of the most ancient beings on earth. Mala said once that it was necessary for her. I remember when Zsophia would come back from seeing her. She was always so quiet. She said Mala made the bad things in her mind go away so she could have some peace."Amun said as he looked into his coffee. As an adult he could see how troubled the girl had been now as an adult he saw much of the past more clearly.

"Peace from what Amun?" Pip asked concerned. He was beginning to put things together now; he did not like the picture he was seeing. He smiled at Zoa as he took his coffee as well.

"Peace from her past friend Pip. Peace from those who hunted her down to kill her, to destroy her." Amun said quietly as he looked up at Pip. They were kindred spirits. He did think of Pip as a brother now. Shedding blood could do that.

"Who wanted to destroy her?" Pip asked eyes wide.

"The gypsies, friend Pip." Zoa said calmly, she was surprised he did not know. "That is why we have hunted those who come into our desert. One less alive is one less to hunt her."

"Merde, zat girl is full of surprises. It does make sense. The only time I saw her spooked was around gypsies or even those pretending to be gypsies." Pip nodded casting his mind over the past. "Are you sure she needs to know about Mala?"

"Why do you ask friend Pip?" Amun asked looking evenly at Pip. He knew Pip got reports from London.

"Because zere is much going on in Old London town." Pip said. Old had a new meaning to Pip now, but it was a turn of phrase he knew. "Zere has been some things found. She has not finished her healing either. Ze traitors she is hunting are stepping things up, an she has a wedding to plan. She an Wires are engaged now, he gonna adopt De Deux." Pip said then sipped his coffee.

"So her choice has been made then." Amun said with a nod.

"Oui, she has already gone to him, zey share a bed now." Pip knew what that meant to those who heard, he knew what it meant to Blaze as well.

"I see." Amun said. "Zoa who else amongst the tribe knows what her husband to be is?"

"Only you and I." Zoa said calmly praying Amun would be understanding of this.

"Very well. Friend Pip Ze Geese must not reveal to any about the … race of Walter. Do you understand?"

"Non, but I'll tell them. I take it this could be bad?" Pip asked carefully.

"Yes. What she is doing is forbidden amongst our tribe. He should be killed for it." Amun said as he looked steadily at Pip.

"Je vu. Well don' try it. It would clean piss her off. She love him and he love her. He makes her happy and De Deux love him like a papa. I gotta support her." Pip answered.

"As do I friend Pip. She must find out about Mala soon though."

"Ok we'll tell her soon." Soon was a relative term here in Deep. IT could mean an hour or a day, or longer.

"Yes friend Pip soon." The three of them drank their coffee in the tent each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Darling what happened?" Walter asked as he saw Zsophia. The look on Alucard's face made him worry even more.

"It was a bad collapse on site. They will be looking into it. It looks like something was done to the foundation. Happily there were no major injuries or deaths. Thank God for large mercies." Blaze said as she sunk into a chair in the sitting room attached to her apartments. "The meeting with the Gents went well. Richardson is sharp as a tack and a fast thinker. He would be an interesting cribbage opponent."

"You and your cribbage." Walter smiled as he leaned over and kissed her. "Humm they were serving the good brandy at the club, I can taste it in your mouth still." He smiled which became larger as she went a bit pink. "Will you blush forever?" He smirked.

"I guess you will have to find ….out…"_ /Will you never stop blushing?/ He laughed. /I hope not. It is cute./ She looked angry clenched her fists and stomped her foot. /You seem to enjoy it when we are together./_

"Zsophia!" Walter said sharply as he saw Blazes eyes went out of focus and her head tilted to one side. "Zsophia!"

"Walter? What is it?" Blaze asked and looked at him her eyes coming into focus.

"Again it happens Little One. Whose voices do you hear in your mind? I know it is a man and a woman now." Alucard said as he looked at Blaze appraisingly over his shades. "She collapsed on site Walter."

"You what? Damn it Zsophia! You are taking too many chances. What is going on?" Walter demanded.

"This time it was a memory. A scene between a husband and wife I witnessed. He was teasing her like you just were doing to me Walter. You all know I do not drink often, that combined with the stress of the site is the cause of this." She looked darkly at Alucard. _/Tattletail./_ She hissed at him mentally.

"Call me whatever you like." Alucard looked at her. "But this is happening more and more often."

"I need more sleep. I am burning the candle at both ends." Blaze rolled her eyes looking to everyone as if she was just irritated. In truth she was afraid. Alucard was getting too close. She had to hide this from him but she was having a hard time hiding it from herself.

"If it is a matter of sleep then sleep you will my lady." Walter said evenly at her. He did not believe that sleep was the only thing that was going on here or stress or brandy. But he would play the game for now. She was upset so her guard would be up he would have to find out when she was calmer and might let something slip. "If you two will pardon us?" Walter said as he looked at Alucard and Seras. _"No Alucard I do not believe her completely, but she is damn stubborn we will get no further tonight."_

"Of course Walter, Zsophia." Alucard said and held his hand out for Seras.

"Take it easier will you?" Seras looked worried at her friend.

"I will Seras I promise. Good night." Blaze smiled at Seras and watched both her and Alucard leave. _Forgive me My Dragon._ She prayed to herself.

"Now I will have you in bed." Walter said as he picked Zsophia up.

"Not here on the couch?" She smirked at him and blushed.

"You are too cute when you do that, but no, as you said you need your sleep." Walter said as he carried her to their bedchamber. "So the bed it is." He nipped at her neck then smiled as her blush deepened.

* * *

"You do not believe a word she said do you Vlad?" Seras said as they stepped into their apartment.

"No I believe her. She would not lie. I do however know there is more going on. I just do not know what it is." Alucard said as he put away things. "Seras you and she are close in a different way, what do you sense?"

"I sense a great deal Vlad." Seras said as she sat in her own throne. "She is hiding something big. Whatever it is wants to come out." She took the glass of blood as he gave it to her. "I think whatever it is; it holds a key if not the key to her past." Seras sighed and drank her blood.

"I agree. I think this secret is too dangerous now. It must come out." Alucard said looking at the fire. He was restless now. The worry for the woman who was his master was only added to the worry he felt for Blaze on other levels. He felt just as close to her now, it was something he expected to go away when he and Seras mated. That it had not concerned him. "Seras, I think we need to put our plan into action tomorrow night."

"I agree My Dragon." Seras stood and went to Alucard and touched his arm. He was concerned about Blaze on many levels, he was troubled by her. Seras did not understand him well enough yet to be able to define it. All she knew was that something had to happen.


	44. A Grim Fairy Tale

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

A Grim Fairy Tale

* * *

Alucard paced back and forth in front of the fire. Alucard worried more and more as he thought on Blaze's behaviors as of late and he decided that he would have answers. Seras made sure she and Walter were with Blaze alone as Alucard brought the portrait and put it on a stand in the sitting room of Seras and his apartment. Alucard had planned this with Seras to help; they had rearranged some of the furniture before she left to find Walter and Blaze. After this night the portrait would be returned to its rightful place, but for now it was useful to have it here. Alucard asked Dumpling to come and see him. When Dumpling saw the portrait uncovered she gasped. "You know something of this Dumpling. I need to know what so haunts Zsophia, Our Little Green Eyes. Tell me about My Wife's tomb."

"Forgive me but I cannot My Prince." Dumpling said with sorrow and more in her eyes. "All of the information can only come from Our Green Eyed Countess." She said sure it would stop his questions; he would never approach their Green Eyed Countess on this matter.

"Very well then." Alucard nodded. "I want you to go and find her, ask her to come and see me here." While Alucard was pleased to know that Dumpling was loyal and so well served His Master, he needed answers; His Master's life may depend on it.

"My word My Lady you are exquisite!" Walter said as he stood. Blaze walked into the sitting room of their apartment wearing the royal red dress she had been in when she returned with Alucard from the castle. "You are breathtaking. It is a perfect fit and a look that flatters you so well." He smiled broadly.

"It is you that is doing the flattering you smooth tongued devil." Blaze smiled at Walter. "I still cannot believe you all conspired to drug my morning tea." Blaze smirked at them. She was glad she had taken the extra sleep today. "Lucky Seras was here to help me into the dress as Dumpling is off tending to something. No woman could dress herself in this." She laughed.

"You needed the sleep! Besides we all conspired to tend things as you slept. You have gotten all of the updates and signed everything that you needed to so hush!" Seras smiled as Blaze and Walter stared wide eyed at her. "That dress does look right on you." Seras said hating it; she knew it was why she snapped at Blaze. It was a dress from her Mate's dead wife. _This is my friend; she and Walter are mated. Gods I hope we have made the right decision to do this Vlad._ Seras worried, she knew as did they all Zsophia was hiding something very carefully. "So now you know what that dress looks like on her." Seras smiled. She had remembered that Walter had not seen Blaze in the dress and mentioned that perhaps Blaze should try it on, it was the perfect excuse.

"Indeed I do. I rather like it on her." Walter smiled as he recovered from Seras snapping at his Lady. "I promise Seras you will not be needed to help her out of it." Walter grinned at Blaze.

"I may want her or Dumpling's help with it! I do not intend this dress to be harmed at all. It does not belong to me. It really ought to be returned to where it belongs." Blaze said sadly as her hands lovingly and reverently smoothed the skirt. _My princess wore this dress on special occasions, when she sat for her portrait, and when she was married to my Prince._

"What do you mean by that?" Walter asked confused then stopped hearing the door open. Dumpling walked in and blinked looking at Blaze, the dread growing in her heart. She knew now that The Prince had planned something for Her Green Eyed Countess with the help of his new wife.

**/**Lady, He wants to see you.**/** Dumpling said in a quiet voice.

**/**Very well Dumpling. I will go and see him.**/** Blaze said and went out the door. Walter and Seras followed Blaze

**"**Thank you Dumpling." Alucard said looking at Zsophia as she entered, wearing that dress; he swallowed knowing it had to be something that Seras made to happen. "We would not be disturbed for any reason Dumpling."

Dumpling nodded and looked at Blaze as if afraid for her very existence. She curtseyed and left closing the door behind her. Aware eyes saw the look sensitive ears heard the whispered: **/**Forgive me child. Have I placed you in grave danger with thoughtless words? Please spare Our Little Green Eyes.**/ **Walter and Seras looked at Alucard wary, Blaze looked only at the covered stand with her own feeling of dread.

**"**Well that was curious Zsophia." Alucard said staring at Blaze. "Walter, remove the covering over the picture if you please." Walter walked to the stand and did.

"Zsophia?" Walter gasped looking from woman to picture. "It is close but this is not you." He looked at her then at Alucard then the portrait. "My God, this is the princess." Walter swallowed he felt almost sick with fear as he looked at his lady, she even wore the same dress. "She does look like…"

"Elizabetha" Alucard finished staring very intently at Blaze.

"You as lost as me?" Seras was less than pleased and it showed. She had not seen the portrait before and was surprised at the resemblance.

"I wish I could say I was." Walter was very worried now. "Once I was there, at that castle." Alucard nodded but he did not look away from Blaze. "We were in the area and news came to Alucard that something had happened to his wife's grave. He took me there."

"Damn looting **Nazi's**!" Alucard growled. "They desecrated her **tomb** looking for a **ring** she was **not** buried with." Blaze looked like the wrath of god with the news.

"When I was there," Walter continued trying to remain calm "I saw not just her tomb but a portrait of her as well; that one." Walter pointed to the portrait on the stand. "The resemblance is … remarkable." Walter whispered the last word. _Why had it never dawned on me?_

"Zsophia." Alucard said with his voice serious. "Tell me. What happened? I saw you that night we fought at her tomb! Tell me about **your** blood that stains **her** tomb."

"Pardon?" Walter's head whipped around to look at Alucard, and then he looked at Blaze as did Seras. "You fought one another? Your blood stains her tomb?" Walter was curious as well now. Alucard nodded.

_Oh damn._ Seras swore to herself. _What have I done?_ "When you said you two fought I thought you fought together against someone else." Seras shook her head then stopped with wide open eyes. "You could have…."

"As I told you Seras I was not going to lose you. I said I would not mate her. Zsophia was Walter's even then as you were mine." Alucard said looking at Seras. He saw the understanding in her eyes even as he felt the realization flow over her through the bond their mating forged. He realized she had still worried that he had pushed Walter and Zsophia together to keep him from her. Now she knew Alucard had chosen her over Zsophia. Even when Alucard could have taken Zsophia and none could have stopped him; he chose Seras. When Alucard looked at Walter he saw the same thing in his friend's eyes. Walter knew that Alucard would not betray him even when no one could stop him. "Zsophia, these episodes of you being pulled into your mind are happening more and more. The effects are stronger. I know they have something to do with Elizabetha, I swear I have heard her voice. I know there are those who will try to use this to control your mind because you are weakened by it, perhaps because you work so hard to hide it. It almost cost you your life at the castle when the old one pulled the night of terror to the surface of your mind. This is something that must happen." Alucard walked to her and made her look at him. "You know you must reveal it now."

"Night of terror? What is going on?" Seras said confused.

"Zsophia what the bloody hell is he talking about?" Walter said as he went to Zsophia. He was worried. "This all warrants explanation." He put his arm around Blaze's waist as Alucard released her. "Darling this time I am with him, you must explain."

"Very well, I will explain." Blaze said as she looked into Walter's eyes. She could not stand against all of them. Blaze could see no escape, no way to avoid this now. She closed her eyes and swallowed as she slid into a chair.

_/There is no way you can get around it now Little One. /_ Alucard sat opposite Blaze. "Do you need some water, Zsophia?"

"Yes." She made as though to move, to escape.

"I'm sure someone will be happy to get it for you." Alucard said smoothly as he thought to her. _/No you will not move./_ She seemed ready to tell it all but he wanted to afford her no way to wriggle out of it this time.

_/I will __**Not**__ be controlled by you like this, Prince or no! __**No one**__ controls me not completely, not now __**or**__ ever/_ Blaze's eyes snapped open. "I will tell you the truth but do not push me too far My Dragon, it could be **unpleasant**." Blaze nearly hissed and her eyes flashed.

"I am sorry Zsophia." Alucard shook his head. "It is an interesting thing, at that moment; you looked and sounded **just** as My Princess would." Alucard said with a smile and some wonder.

"First I should give some background." Zsophia said then smiled at Walter when he brought her water. "In the village I love, my home just down the hill from the castle, the children play a game. It is something of a recreation of the wars. A boy would be chosen to be the Prince. Often the one who was his chief competitor would be the Turkish General. The 'Turks' would have twice as many 'men' on their side; one girl was the Princess. She was chosen by the 'Reigning Prince' the rest of the girls were the women and children who stayed behind." Blaze smiled. "The women and children fought the Turks as well back then. We set traps, laid in ambush. We also made **good** bait for the Turks." She grinned evilly. Alucard's smile was disturbingly similar. "So the girls would wait behind at a certain point and any who got past the men…. Well as we could lay no traps because it was too dangerous we threw pinecones and sticks." She giggled. "All but the Princess, she would sit and watch from a high place. She could throw sticks and pinecones as well."

"Sounds like dangerous sport." Walter smirked. He could see her in it though.

"We were careful, mostly. It **only** got dangerous if two boys had a grudge. But if there was a challenge for the title of 'Prince' the Princess was the… mmm … referee? **She** would acknowledge the final winner. A boy might seem to have lost however, if he seemed more in the spirit of Our Prince she could and should choose him. Once a year the Princes from the villages would compete to see who of them 'was the Prince of them all'. Then the Princess was chosen by the adults. She gave out the prizes, and sat court, it was a **grand** festival." Her eyes looked right through Alucard; there was also a sadness and longing in her voice.

"You must have been Her very often." Now Alucard's voice was not demanding. It was gentle. He knew her longing for home, he felt it too.

"Yes I was." She looked at everyone else in the room. "You must understand how so very rare green eyes are there. None in **any** of the villages had seen them in **many** generations." She shrugged. The others nodded. "Yes I was chosen by the local boys, then at the festivals. I did not know that I was chosen each year; I thought it was a position like the mayor when one dies or cannot do the job a new one is chosen. I honestly thought it was my position until I married, or someone else better came along." Zsophia swallowed.

"Would you like more water?" As fascinated as Walter was he worried for her. She never revealed this much about her home village. Not at one time.

"Not now, thank you Walter." Her voice surrounded him like velvet and silk her accent had become more pronounced. He smiled at her. "Raised in the village Our Prince was not a story. We waited for him to return. Stories of exploits and battles would be recounted. There were things children would be sent to bed before they were spoken of. All of the children had their own ideas of what those things were, they were **so** wrong." Blaze set down her water. "Then one day it just hit me, that fateful question. I went home after we played our game and asked My Dumpling 'Where is the Princess? I know we wait for Our Prince where does she wait?' My Dumpling tried to put me off, to not answer me but I was persistent. Eventually she said that if I got my chores done early enough she would take me to see Our Princess. I woke earlier than usual. I had all of my chores done so early I helped My Dumpling with the baking, anything to go and see Her." Blaze closed her eyes then looked up again. "I dressed in my best clothing, my new kerchief in my hair and my new apron. I was so proud of it. It was not in the style of a child, it was the style of an adult. This Dumpling made it for me. I was far too young to wear it daily so I would save it for occasions. I even loosed my hair. Dumpling dressed nice as well I didn't notice she was not as excited as me." Blaze shook her head. "I begged Dumpling to let me bring the best that had been baked that morning for Our Princess. She allowed it and two other apple dumplings for us. Looking back I can see her somberness." She shook her head. "All of the adults wanted to know where we were going. 'I get to meet our Princess! Dumpling finally said yes.' I skipped along blissfully unaware of awaited me." Now Blaze heaved a heavy sigh. "We went up the hill. I thought it just a short cut. Dumpling worked in the castle once before I came to her. Then we approached the grave yard. I began to understand. I stopped and I looked up at Dumpling; now I saw the somberness all over her." Blaze shook her head.

'Yes My Little Green Eyes we will go in there.' Dumpling looked at me sadly.

'But Our Princess must wait for Our Prince in their castle Dumpling.' I said tugging at her hand and pointing at the castle.

'No Little One Our Princess sleeps here.'" Tears fell from Blaze's eyes and she drew a pained breath.

"We kept going in. All of the graves stop a certain distance from hers. Her tomb is in the center.

'Even our dead would protect her.' Dumpling said. She then recounted the battle the betrayal, the traitors. By the end I was sobbing in My Dumplings arms. It broke my heart." Tears silently fell from her eyes. Blaze looked haunted, as if she was reliving it. Alucard wiped the tears away, gently, soundlessly. Blaze was quiet. Even though their hearts broke seeing her in such distress, no one would disturb her.

"Little One?" Alucard eventually said in almost a whisper. Walter simply put his hand on Blaze's shoulder. She reached up and took his hand.

"I was The Princess in all of our games and in festivals. Now I knew she laid dead, and how she got there. I think in my heart I believed that if Our Prince were to return she would awake. Or I hoped so. Dumpling also warned me:

'Never Ever touch Her Tomb it would send Our Prince into a fury! That was a terrible thing to see.' I think she remembered the last time you were there."

"I would not care if a child touched her grave. Or any who would do it no harm." Alucard looked shocked.

"That is what I thought. I left My Princess' apple dumpling for her and because My Dumpling looked so worried for me I ate the one brought for me. It was the worst tasting thing I have ever eaten. I had to force it down." She shook her head.

"Apple dumplings were always her favorites." Alucard said softly.

"For two days after Dumpling would allow me to bring something baked in the morning for My Princess. She then said I had to stop:

'Our Princess was not going to eat them', it was the birds. So I would go and collect flowers. I did not want her to be lonely." Now there were a few tears that again fell.

_What does all of this mean? What happened? _Alucard reached out and wiped the tears away gently again.

"My Dumpling was growing more concerned. I had no appetite. She said I would disappear soon I was losing too much weight. She gave me some money and sent me to the potter. I could buy a vase for her tomb and then not have to go every day. I could tell that if I did not agree Dumpling would stop me altogether."

"Zsophia, she would **never** want a child to act so sad. She delighted in watching them play. We never were able to have any." Alucard touched the side of her face. Blaze smiled.

"I went to the potter and asked him if there was a vase he had made from the clay near the castle for sale. He laughed and asked me how much I had. I showed him.

'and if it is not enough?' he teased me 'would you give up your necklace?' I said that I would come and work for him every day after I finished my chores. If he needed to hold it until I was done than yes." Everyone in the room was in open shock with her words.

"Darling you would have done that?" Walter asked.

"Oh yes, I wanted **that** vase for her. He was shocked as well and asked me

'**what** could you want it for.' I explained it all to him. He smiled so sadly at me. He said he was sorry for teasing me it was unkind. I should never **ever** part with my necklace for **any** reason. He said it would protect me and bring me luck as long as I wore it, even if things got very bad the Dragon would protect me and show me a way out if I was strong and brave. He said I had just enough for the vase. Any less would be too little. It was nowhere near enough in truth. While we were talking one of the traveling men had come in. He heard my story. He said if I wanted he had in his canteen water he had got from her river. I could not believe my luck! That would be perfect. I could not get it myself. That river was very far from my village."

"Um her river Zsophia?" Seras looked confused.

"The river she drowned in." Alucard's voice held no emotion. Seras swallowed wishing she had not asked.

"I said 'yes please' and that 'when I returned I would fill his canteen from the fountain.' He poured the water in and I set off. When I got to Her tomb I put it just on the top step; closer than I was supposed to go. I went to collect flowers." Zsophia smiled a bit and continued. "I wanted to find red ones. Red is the color of the Dragon, deep bold rich blood red." Alucard shook his head. "He shakes his head because there is only one flower in that entire region that grows wild and that is red." She looked at Alucard as his eyes went wide. "Yes; I nearly tripped into a patch of Blood Flowers literally, my skirt had caught. As a child I was thrilled to find them even if it did mean a hole in my skirt, especially as there were these pretty white ones there as well." Alucard swallowed.

"Pardon me, white ones?" Alucard asked. Blaze nodded. "Three petals?" Another nod. "Three to a stem?" Again she nodded. "Mixed in with them?"

"Yes. I also found Princess Tears." She said. Alucard looked at Blaze worried now. "So I picked them of course, they are just what I wanted."

"With the look on his face it can't be a good thing." Seras whispered.

"It has the possibility of wreaking havoc or releasing powerful magic in the right conditions." Alucard murmured.

"I was thrilled. I was skipping back to the Tomb when I heard it." Zsophia drew a deep breath. "It was howling, and barking I looked behind me and was truly afraid. One of the shepherd families in the area had a truly mean dog. All of the children knew it was evil. All of us knew to stay away. It was coming for me." Blaze's breathing sped up her eyes were seeing the past. "I did the only thing I could think to do I ran! I ran to the grave yard. It might seem foolish but very few animals would go near it much less in it. That damn dog did. It was huge. Its teeth were terrifying. I ran to her tomb. It kept coming. Then I became angry. I dropped the flowers next to the vase and ran to the side. It is not uncommon for people to leave things at her tomb for luck, especially if it has to do with love. Someone had left a sword. I think he was to fight a duel. I grabbed it and brought it with me in front of the tomb. I yelled at it that 'if I who loved her was not to touch Her Tomb then 'I will not allow a dirty stinking slobbering miserable cur like you anywhere near.' It did stop for a moment. But those dogs are not stupid. It realized I was far too small to fight it with the sword." Blaze physically shook now. "I did not know what else to do I could only stand my ground and somehow fight it. Something encouraged me to 'retreat up the steps, just a few, I would be bigger then.' I did. The dog was walking towards me when I heard something else."

People seemed to hold their collective breath as Blaze swallowed.

"I do not know who was more surprised me, the damn mutt, or the owners that had just broke the tree line." Blaze laughed "It was howling and this time it **was** wolves." At this Blaze's eyes became blood, her voice vicious.

Seras squealed. "oh no!"

"They **attacked** the dog and **tore** it to **nothing**." Blaze smiled. "I figured I was protecting the Tomb of our Princess and I wore my pendant that was why they came. Our Prince commands them. I have always had a love for wolves. I did not fear them I never have had to. I was going through them, towards the men who were calling to me." Fear washed over Blaze's face and drained her of all color. "That was when I saw death for the first time that I really remember." She swallowed and trembled. "He was walking towards me. So white, so dark, so big in my child eyes. He was just in front of the men his eyes glowing as though with the fires from the pits of Hell it's self. I knew he would reach me first. The wolves began to growl at him many other villagers then arrived. I did not know, I had turned and tripped on my skirt when I was going up the steps."

"My god, your blood." Walter breathed.

"Yes, it mixed with the water from her river, the pottery made from the clay at her castle, the Blood Flowers and the Princess Tears, all on her tomb. The vase had shattered when I fell, my face hit it. I struck the tomb with my head." She closed her eyes and sat back. "I still wear the scar." She parted her hair and showed it to them. The scar was hidden well. "There were other places where the vase cut me including this one on my cheek." It looked like a tear.

"Zsophia, I must ask, what happened?" Alucard's voice was again soft, soothing, caring; he was entreating her not demanding. "Little One, please tell me." He went to her knelt before her and took her hands. "You saw something. Tell me."

"I do not want to My Prince, My Dragon. No good can come of it, only pain. Only pain for you; It is in the past please leave it there." Blaze touched the side of his face pleading with him. The familiarity of the words and gesture startled all. Her voice sounded strange. Walter and Seras liked this not at all. Alucard was confused. Blaze looked away to hide from him.

"No Little One, not this time." He took her chin in his fingers and turned her face to him. She would not look him in the eye. "Tell me. It has to do with my wife. I want to know now. On this subject I have **no** patience." He gave a not so gentle squeeze. Blaze winced then nodded. He let her go.

"Very well, but once I start do not stop me please. It is hard enough now. I will live it all again. If I stop I will not continue." She looked at everyone her eyes pleaded with Walter to save her from this.

"Yes. It must come out. No more secrets on this topic." Walter stood next to her much as he had at that first Round Table. He leaned over to her ear. "I am here, always near when you need me." He whispered. "I love you." Then he stood. Blaze smiled up at him again.

"Always, you are my Guardian Angel of Death. With you here I will be stronger. I will start." Blaze looked into the fire as Alucard retreated into his seat. "When I fell, first there was only pain, blinding pain.**"** Blaze stood and began wandering the room. **"**Then I was surrounded by darkness. Imagine being trapped in My Dragons hair that black, no was not any time I floated in nothingness, an absolute void." Alucard cocked his eyebrow. "I saw and heard something, I willed myself there. There were two lovers sitting in a garden. I think a first kiss." Blaze blushed bright. "I heard them speaking and I recognized them. It was My Princess and Prince." Everyone looked at Alucard now. "She held a flower that was impossibly white. She was so beautiful."

"Indeed. She was on that day. We were courting and yes it was our first kiss." He smiled. "Pray continue."

"I backed away embarrassed. Then I heard something else and went there. I was too much a child to be frightened, I was curious. It was the wedding. I did not understand at the time. The ceremony was odd. There is no church, orthodox or otherwise in our villages. I knew it was an important event; he placed a beautiful golden crown on her head." She smiled, as did Alucard. "For a while I went from scene to scene. I was fascinated and thrilled, My Prince and Princess alive and so happy. Their great love" She closed her eyes as though to clear her head then smiled a sweet smile her voice was wistful. "And yes it was a great love, it was the fairy tale every little girl wants to live. I watched him go off to battle and return, the waiting the worry, people who visited, such beautiful gowns, all respectful of My Prince and Princess, the traveling together, racing through the woods together, and finding the village." She blushed. "The enormous passion, the times spent together." She was scarlet now.

"Hmm you must have gotten quite the education at a tender age." Alucard smiled at her in a predatory fashion. Blaze swallowed, she recognized that look he gave it to his wife often enough.

"Any way…" Now Blaze's voice went sad and serious. "Then finally it was when she sent him off for the last time." Blaze had been pacing. She stopped at the far end of the room and looked at the door and froze a moment and blinked. **/**Do not go, please. There is something not right in this battle. Something is very wrong.**/** Blaze's face showed concern and fear. Everyone startled at the sudden change in her, even the language she spoke.

**/**I must go; it is my duty as Prince. You know that. I will return quickly. I promise.**/** Alucard walked over to Blaze. **/**You always worry.**/** He smiled.

_"Do they even know we are here?"_ Seras looked at Walter he shook his head no. _"Shouldn't we stop this?"_ She grabbed his arm.

_"No Seras for better or worse we let this go. I doubt we could stop it. It is painful for me as well."_

**/**I want you home with me more. I understand you must go and beat back those damned Turks.**/**

**/**You have such fire when you say that.**/** Alucard grabbed her about the waist and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened, he snickered and then traced her cheek with a wolfish grin. Blaze glared at him then rolled her eyes and stepped back.

**/**I will not be distracted! I swear my beloved, something is wrong. Let your generals do their job! I know you love the fight. I always willingly if not happily let you go, but not this time.**/**

**/**You are being foolish**./** He smiled at her warmly **/**Perhaps there is a good reason for it?**/** He had walked to her and put his hand on her stomach.

**/**I do not know. I can wish; I want to give you many children.**/** She stroked her fingers through his hair. Then she smiled too sweetly at him as she moved away. **/**I will need someone to keep me company when you are gone and I am lonely./ She gave him a wicked look.

**/**Do not bait me **that** way My Princess.**/** He growled. **/**Any man I even think has laid a hand on you I will kill in a **very** unpleasant fashion. You are **forever** mine. I do not give up what or who is mine. Do not **ever** forget that.**/** The look he leveled at her was frightening. His voice was menacing and as final as true death. She did not cower; she smiled.

**/**Would I ever allow another in our bed? Who could hope to compare? I could never want another. Yes My Dragon I am yours and you are mine, forever.**/** Her voice was soft, loving but just as final as his. Alucard closed on her with that same wolfish smile. **/**Oh you!**/** Her voice changed, she was annoyed. Alucard stopped smirked then rolled his eyes and shook his head. **/**You are a beast!**/** He just grinned. **/**Yes you are a dragon! But then that makes me a dragoness and I will not be distracted by talk of children and…..**/** She blushed.

**/**Will you never stop blushing?**/** He laughed. **/**I hope not. It is cute**./** She looked angry clenched her fists and stomped her foot. **/**You seem to enjoy it when we are together.**/** He was starting to her again. **/**I will return quickly to your embrace, I will happily exchange using this sword,**/** Alucard patted where the hilt of his sword would be **/**which brings pain and the certainty of death; for use of the other which brings pleasure and the possibility of new life.**/** Now he had closed on her and ran his fingers through her hair and nibbled on her neck. She sighed. His hands roamed. She gasped. Walter and Seras wanted to be ill.

**/**You are impossible. Will you not listen to me?**/** Now He made a frustrated noise. He pulled his head up and looked down at her as he held her. **/**No, you will not. Is there nothing I can say?**/** Her voice small, smooth and seductive, she looked up at him through her eyelashes as she stroked his hair. They stayed like that a moment.

**/**Your eyes are bewitching. No. There is not. My Princess, my Love, and My Heart I must beat them back. Your castle will be done soon; we will move there; us and our family. There is where our children shall be raised, where I shall always return to, to you and our love. I will not have them being a threat. Yes it is well hidden but, I want your safety. Those Turks would harm you. I know only too well what they are capable of.**/** He traced her face, for the first time ever Walter and Seras had heard fear in Alucard's voice. **/**Kiss me? I must go and ready myself. I do not wish to leave you.**/** He whispered. She nodded and did. It was a sweet kiss very tender. Alucard turned and walked away He got only a few steps when he blinked and shook his head. He looked confused and disturbed. He then turned to look at Blaze in shock.

"As he went and readied himself so did she." Blaze continued not missing a step she seemed unaware of what had just happened. "I was aware of both. He was armored. She chose the dress he most loved her in. The bodice with his dragon embroidered in gold. There was red lip stain and black khol for her eyes, and her beloved tiara to finish the outfit." Blaze closed her eyes and looked in pain. **/**I will be strong for my Prince. I will not worry him. If he worries then he could be distracted, that could be fatal. I can weep when he is gone but not before. Then to find the priest, he will bless My Prince his armor his sword.**/** "Then quickly to the front room, she would find him there." **/**Why is that priest so slow and clumsy? My skirts are longer and there are more of them!**/**

**/**Because he has not your fire and he is an old man.**/** Again Alucard was in with her. Walter had seen it this time. It was like something just seized Alucard. This would play its self out it was meant to. Alucard was laughing now. **/**Why do you drag him about like a kitten with a dead mouse?**/**

**/**Be careful or this kitten will scratch and bite you!**/**

**/**Hmmm a feisty kitten the best kind. Now that the old man has caught his breath let me guess you want him to bless everything?/ She just looked at him. /Yes my beauty. I know as do you, I fight for Our God. As long as I do, nothing will happen to me.**/** He smiled at her and she at him. **/**I promise I will return!**/ **He blinked as if something had entered his eye. She giggled. **/**Well my eye is very blessed!**/** Both laughed. **/**Ah, when you laugh I must.**/**

**/**It is the same for me. Someday our children shall join us.**/** Blaze responded then she looked confused as Alucard cast a wicked look to his side.

**/**We will have to work on that with much fervor when I return.**/** He slipped his arm about her waist and nipped at her neck. She gasped. He chuckled. She rolled her eyes. **/**I am sure God will forgive me a little sport with his priest. After all, priests must be humble. Princes do not! My darling I will fight completely vicious and with a ferocity never seen. I will frighten any who manage to escape to such a degree that they will never dare step foot in Our Country again!**/** He kissed her again this one was fierce, bruising. She returned it in kind. When it ended she would not let him go.

**/**No! No I cannot let you go! Please My Prince My Dragon stay; there is a bad cloud around this!**/**

**/**Elizabetha! You will let me go now!**/ **He growled and nearly shouted at her. She did and backed away. He turned. Tears fell freely down her face. She did not see it but Alucard's face was very troubled. **/**Forgive me.**/** He whispered. Again after a few steps he was back in this time. He turned, he saw Blaze with tears streaming down her face. Her hands held as if in prayer. **/**Oh God.**/** Alucard sat in his throne miserably.

**/**His lips were so hot and soft when pressed to hers, his armor so cold, hard against her. Such is the way of life. She had let her armor slip. She just wanted his return.**/** Blaze nearly sobbed. **/**Never again would it slip. It was time to busy oneself. There were things to finish for the new castle, maybe for a baby, a new dragon**./** Blaze paced a bit then stopped and looked out the balcony doors. Alucard froze watching her. **/**There was also a promise wrapped in a prayer. 'I will give My Prince, My Dragon, My Husband, My Love a strong and fierce little dragon; smart and resourceful, a warrior and more. I will give him a dragon just like him!' There were some tears and then worry. He was overdue from what information the generals had given her. Then those bastard Turks got to the castle just a few. One shot an arrow in with a note. It said her prince was dead if she surrendered the castle she would be well treated.**/** Blaze sneered. **/**The response was the arrow through the head of their commander. Her Prince had taught her to shoot on a whim when they were courting.**/** She laughed. But it ended and pain was etched across her features. **/**But then in came the generals with his sword and helm.**/** Tears began again.

Alucard went to get up. Walter saw it but Alucard could not move. "_Seras I believe we are all trapped. Even Alucard cannot move to stop this now."_

**/**The priests were sent for. There was among them a new young priest, or so he seemed. They all offered words of comfort and blessings. They were so annoying they were sent away. 'Get out! I do not want your prattle!'**/** Blazes voice was hard and sharp. So much so all jumped. **/**The youngest one stayed behind with the generals. He approached his voice strange but so soothing.

'**Princess**, I know it is not my place but I know of an old **custom**. A **letter** is written, to the **dead**, saying **good bye**. It is then placed with them. They are the most powerful when written in times like **now**.'**/**

Blaze closed her eyes. Alucard's went wide. Now Blazes voice was frighteningly strange. **/**'Yes thank you father.' He gave her pen and paper. He sat close by and, he gave encouragement. Writing the letter was so hard. It hurt so much.

'Princess the **love** you and **your** Prince shared **was** so amazing. I do **worry** that **you** might **do** something in your **grief** that you would regret. How may **I help** you handle your **overwhelming** grief. You look as though you could **do** with some **fresh** air.' The young Priest said. The wind was cold that was good, it agreed with the pain. '**Princess** perhaps you should come back from the **edge**. You could **fall**, and **fall** to **eternity**. Not the way to **rejoin** your **beloved** Prince.'**/**

Now Alucard looked like the wrath of all the gods of history was burning with in him. He growled soundlessly.

**/**'No it isn't is it.'**/** Blazes voice sounded drugged and small. She walked forward as if to the balcony. **/**Then a feeling washed over her she blinked His voice it called to her. 'My Prince!' She called to him. Then she turned with a triumphant smile. 'Father that letter has **no** use my Prince **lives**! I heard his **voice** on the wind.' She blinked with a realization. 'You **cowards**! You left your Prince to die, you **Traitors**!' Her anger was loosed on them now and her mind cleared. 'You sought to …. My God! I **never** would commit such a **sin** against My Lord and Husband! You will die as the traitorous **dogs** you are!' Now they swore their only knowledge was that The Prince was dead. They were pleading for their lives and they knew it. 'I will see My Prince remove your head, or **worse**!'**/ **Blaze's voice was cold, fierce, wicked and verging on mad. **/**Only too late, she realized who was where. The beautiful dagger she had been given and admonished to always carry sat on her dresser, she had no defense.

'**We** will **not** die like **that** and you will **not** remain **quiet** without **help** Princess. Allow **us** to help **you**.' They pushed her over the edge.**/ **Alucard was coming unglued.

"_Oh shite! Walter, I can't move can you?"_ He shook his head no. _"If he clean loses it…"_ Walter nodded. They knew everyone would be dead.

**/**Falling she cried out to God to be saved …**/** Blaze gasped. She was looking ill. **/**'I **curse** you! You Traitors and **Cowards** I **curse** you **and** your whole families **someday** there **will** be **vengeance** on **all** of you for this!' The wind was so cold. It seemed forever to the bottom, then a memory. 'They are of the dragon. Dragon! **Please**!' First there were the sounds of giant wings, and then there was a voice that came from everywhere.

'I cannot save your life. **That** is done I will **save** that which **most** matters to you and I will **promise** you that your curse **will be** fulfilled. Now come Little One. It is time to leave.'**/** Tears streamed down Blaze's face.

**/**Her spirit, the Princess' spirit rode away on Dragon before…**/** Blaze jerked, she blinked panting, and crumpled to the ground. She lay motionless; all began to wonder if she herself was dead. **/**There was one last thing.**/** Blaze whispered as she raised her head from the floor. **/**'Dragon may I see My Prince?'

'Yes we will protect him to the castle then we **must** leave.' They did. When her Prince dismounted his horse the Princess kissed his lips as she always did then Dragon took her forever away.**/** Blaze shook her head. Alucard touched his lips. He remembered it now.

**/**I witnessed the rest. I saw My Prince in his rage and grief, the lies, the betrayal, all of it.**/** Blaze stood shakily. **/**Then the blackness again surrounded me and the pain. Then I heard My Dumpling's voice. I awoke in my bed. She was soothing me she was telling me to not move. 'My Dumpling!' I was so glad to see her.

'Are you **really** awake my Little Green Eyes?' I said yes and that I was thirsty. I was admonished not to talk. She got my drink and called in the doctor. He pronounced it a miracle. I still needed to remain in the bed for a while to heal. I soon found out the wolves attacked and killed the men who owned the dog but stopped when Dumpling was running to me. She was at times **frightening**!**/** Blaze laughed. **/**A few days later I recounted the whole story to her.

'You must tell **none**. Someday My Little Green Eyes you and the Dragon **shall meet** this **I know**.' I did as she asked. When I was allowed to get up and be out on my own I went back to her Tomb. I tried to wash away the blood it would go nowhere. After that I tended her tomb. I cleaned the leaves from it and the dirt I made it look like new or I thought so. I would clean off the snow in the winter; lay flowers in the summer. I love My Princess.**/**

**/**All called you Little Green Eyes?**/** Alucard asked, Blaze nodded. **/**That explains the little tomb close to hers. It says Little Green Eyes on it. When I asked women would cry and the men would look down. Now I know.**/ **Alucard said somberly the truth had left him mostly in shock. He had one last question now. One thing he must know.

**/**I made a vow to her.**/** Blaze said. **/**I knew now, **I **would be her curse. **I** would find the families of those **traitors** and **cowards** and kill them **all** somehow. I have killed many. I always kill the family and then I make sure the progeny know why.**/ **Blaze's eyes glowed with madness and her type of Blood Lust.

**/**It is time to **stop**.**/ **Alucard walked to her. Blaze looked at him and blinked. **/**It is no longer justice. Let it be done **now**.**/ **He took her chin in his hand and he held her with one arm. **/**I have one question.**/**

**/**Yes?**/**

**/**There is something you did **not** say. Something you kept back; something you still work to hide **what** is it?**/** Blaze tried to push out of his embrace. His arm was as an Iron vise.** /**I **will** know. As I said on this matter I have no patience. Tell me.**/** Blaze tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Walter and Seras were not sure what to do. Alucard could not harm his Master but still they worried. Alucard was dead serious; he could harm and even kill them. /You should know it will not work Zsophia./ Now Alucard was the only calm one in the room. **/**Now **what** did you **not** say?**/** Alucard demanded.

**/**You already know Damnit! I can see it in your eyes. Let me go! I **won't** say it. Tear it from my mind if you must, I **can't** say it.**/** Blaze gave a sob.** /**Vlad I did not simply **see** things I **lived them** through her. I **felt** it **all**! I felt all of the fear, the pain, the joy all of it. I **know** what her last feelings were because **I lived** through them! She was devoted to her husband, her love, **you** My Dragon.** Please** do not ask me again, I do **not** want to say it.**/**

**/**I am sorry I **must** know for **sure**.**/** Alucard demanded.

**/**Even she wasn't sure.**/** Blaze whispered. Alucard crumpled around Blaze. **/Forgive** me My Dragon, My Prince. I should **not** have said anything.**/** It was hard to tell who was the most distraught of the two of them. Alucard held on to Blaze around her legs she held on to his head. Both surrounded with an air of misery and pain. After a moment he looked up. Her pendant seemed to glint and gleam at him.

**/**Zsophia. Where did your pendant come from?**/** Everyone looked at him then at her somewhat confused.

**/**It is mine. I have always had it, always worn it.**/** Blaze said equally as confused.

Alucard looked closer at it. He stood still holding on to her. She could run from him to Walter. He looked at the pendant more carefully and saw it clearly. **/**This makes no sense**/** Alucard was very confused. He recognized it. **/**I lost it long ago. I do not remember where or when precisely.**/** He shook his head. He dropped his arm. She did not run he smiled. _**/**You __**are**__ her, you are mine.**/**_Alucard thought to Blaze. She startled and backed away. He still held the pendant and therefore her. **/**This proves it! This pendant proves it!**/**

**/**We do not know that for sure. It could mean something else.**/** Blaze's eyes entreated him. It was too much like his Princess. **/**Dragon, if this is not… the damage that could be done. Please release me. I am Zsophia, not Elizabetha.**/** He stared hard at her. She stared back. She was not afraid. He smiled. It was predatory. He let go the pendant. She stepped away.

Alucard looked to the door. **/**Dumpling!**/** He called and waited for her to come in. He knew she stood just outside the door to keep all out; it was her duty to do so. **/**Where did she come from? Who were her parents?**/**

**/**My Prince, no one knows who her parents were or are. They have never been seen. For all we know she has none. My sister found her just outside the wall of the castle. She was all bruises and scratched. She was wearing such strange clothing. She was so tiny. She clutched her pendant in her hands. She has always had it.**/** The woman had gone to Blaze as though to protect her from the angry Prince. **/**My sister knew when grown this lady would look like your Princess. She had strange dreams; they frightened her for the child. She would not bring Little Green Eyes back to the Castle because of them. My Prince, she is not your Princess. She is different! For one thing her ….. Forgive me child you never knew… her eyes when certain things happen they are as yours. Even from childhood. She will have Blood Eyes. She can walk amongst the wolves. They protect her. They frightened my sister when she first found her. But my sister promised them she would love this child. Please, do not harm her. She is special, no one knows why.**/** The woman said in a pleading voice to Alucard.

**/**I have always had Blood Eyes?**/** Blaze asked confused.

**/**Yes child. Only on very rare occasions.**/** Dumpling said looking at Blaze. **/**Child we all knew you are special. We have never known why**./** Dumpling whispered afraid for her Little Green Eyes.

Tears began to spill from Blaze's eyes. **/**I am a demoness, just like the old gypsy woman said. I am unnatural.**/** Blaze said in a tortured whisper.

"My Love, you are not a demoness, nor are you unnatural. Bugger the old gypsy woman and her nonsense." Walter said deliberately in English to snap all out of this spell of sorts. He was angered to see his Lady in so much pain and distress. "Dumpling take My Lady to her rooms and help her out of that accursed dress." Walter ordered. "Seras, Alucard we need to talk." Walter was beyond angry clear to livid now seeing the pain in His Lady's green eyes. Seras and Alucard had set this all up and he knew it. "Make no mistake. Zsophia, I love you and you are My Mate. We will marry and raise the lads as we have discussed. This changes nothing."

"Walter…" Blaze said so confused and upset.

"Please darling, I will follow you in a moment." Walter smiled at her as best as he could. Blaze nodded and left the room with Dumpling guiding her. Once the door had closed and Walter heard the door to the apartment he shared with his family close he looked coolly at Alucard and Seras. "I hope you are happy." He nearly growled his eyes flashing brightly.

"Walter I had no idea…." Seras said. She was very upset by all of this as well and worried for them all.

"I know Seras." Walter said and nodded to her. "As for you Alucard…"

"I had no idea either!" Alucard growled back at Walter. "I did not know my wife had been murdered! That she was possibly carrying a child!They had said it was suicide! I did not know that Zsophia had been through all of that! If I did I would not have begun all of this! Damn it! At least I would have found out differently." Alucard sunk into his throne. "Walter, we did need to know that this is what has been haunting her." Alucard said quietly. "We all have suffered for this action, none more than her. But if the telling now was so strong… than this has to have been what has been plaguing her. We can only hope that the telling will release her from it."

"It makes sense." Seras said quietly as she sat in her own throne. "It always seemed to happen when Vlad was around. I never saw it otherwise." She shrugged. "Remember that dream she woke from in her office; the one where she was falling? We agreed then that there was more there than she was saying."

"I expect you two are correct. But now what do we do? She is not the reincarnation of your wife. She is My Mate and fiancée. She will be My Wife Alucard." Walter stated plainly.

"I know, and you are right Walter." Alucard said and rested his head back on his throne. "As I have said, Zsophia and I are not meant to be together. Perhaps it is the memories that she carries so vividly that I can sense and feel so close to. There is so much magic that surrounds it all. The odd thing is the resemblance. Where did she come from?"

"I do not know Old Friend." Walter shook his head. "Right now I could not care less. My Love is in pain and confused and I am going to her. We can suss things out later for now her comfort comes first." Walter said then left. Alucard and Seras sat in silence for a while.

"Can you forgive me My Dark Rose?" Alucard said in almost a whisper. "Seeing that played out before you must have been very painful." Alucard said not daring to look at Seras. As she stood he expected her to walk out the door. He closed his eyes not wanting to be witness to it as she left him. Soon he sensed she was standing in front of him. "Seras?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"I am fine Vlad, my Dragon." She smiled weakly at him. "Yes it hurt, but it was bad for us all. I am sorry you had to find out about your wife's murder like that." She said quietly but with honesty and love.

"I am a monster; I do not deserve you to be kind to me." Alucard said even as his arms went out and encircled her. "I am grateful that you are." Alucard rested his head on her abdomen as he had before. Seras ran her fingers through his hair as again he and she stared into the fire haunted by their own thoughts in the silence.

"Darling?" Walter said quietly as he went into the apartment. He walked into the bedchamber and saw Blaze sitting in a nightgown and robe at a window looking out into the night. Walter did as he always did and removed his tie and waistcoat dropping them on a chair with his gloves. Dumpling looked worried at Walter as she went to brush out Blaze's hair. Walter went to Dumpling and took the brush. "Thank you Dumpling." Walter said quietly.

_Please let my Little Green Eyes be well._ Dumpling prayed as she curtsied then went to her own room and waited to be called on.

"Walter?" Blaze whispered as he walked to her.

"Yes love, I am here." Walter said calmly as he let his own hair grow out to the length she liked. "May I brush your hair?" He asked with a smile wanting her to see him relaxed even though he did not feel it. They both needed to relax; brushing out her hair would be good for them both.

"My Guardian Angel of Death, you are always here when I most need you." She smiled up at him. "I love it when you brush out my hair. Walter, I love you."

"I know my Darling, hush and relax as I brush out your hair. Then we will rest." Walter said as he began to softly brush her hair. She seemed so very fragile to him as she sat there now.

"Thank you Walter." She whispered and let him brush her hair and loved it. After a bit she sighed and stopped his hand. Looking up at him she asked him. "Walter, what am I?"

"What you have always been. The woman I love." Walter said not knowing how else to answer her. He did not know what she was either. "You are indeed special, and I am lucky to be the man you love My Mate." Walter said as he leaned over kissed her head then he nipped at her neck as he set down the brush.

"Thank you Love." Blaze said then looked at him. "Shall we sit on the couch by the fire?"

"Yes, let's." Walter said and picked Blaze up and carried her to the couch. He settled them down on it with her curled up with him. Soon she was asleep. Dumpling came out and covered them both with a blanket. "Thank you." Walter whispered to Dumpling. He could see the worry in the woman's eyes. She nodded then turned off the lights in the apartment as she left their bedchamber.


	45. Souls

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Souls

* * *

Blaze woke at first unsure where she was, the last thing she remembered was being on the couch with Walter. She still felt Walter with her, next to her; that at least was a comfort. Blaze looked over to her love and for a moment snuggled into him then rose and went and did her normal routine. Walking into her office she looked at Jolene. "Do I get breakfast on the way to the site?"

"Yes I think that best. You going to the accident site sooner rather than later would be good. I'll get your coat, and call for someone." Jolene said watching Blaze. There was no need for her boss to go to the site for business purposes. The look on Blaze's face was the reason it would be best. Something was deeply troubling her and Jolene knew it. "Or I can drive us both."

"Please I would rather you drive Jolene. I'll need a change bag. Where is the report?" Blaze said all business but with an odd tone in her voice.

"Sounds like a plan Boss. Here is the report." Jolene said, handed the file to Blaze and promptly went to the door. _I need to call Walter and see what the hell happened last night._

"Jolene there is no need to wake any of them." Blaze said without looking up.

"I understand." Jolene said wondering if for once her friend actually had read her mind. With a nod Jolene was out the door left to wonder. _I wonder what the hell happened last night.

* * *

  
_

Michael had been measured for new suits by one of the top tailors in Paris. In these suits he would be able to move in anyway and do anything he wished including conceal weapons. He was somewhat irked that the first few had to be black. "Father this is so much nonsense. More than a few know I was with Abby already." He said as he picked a tie.

"Son the part you must play now is as the grieving though jilted lover. Black suits and darker shirts and ties. I think the inspector who paid us the 'we are sorry to inform you of the death of her' visit will need more convincing." DeMorte said bored. "Get used to playacting certain roles. We need to so we are able to operate in society." DeMorte looked at his son once again well pleased with his choice to work with and change Michael. "People will assume you went to Abby in your grief with wounded pride. Men use that excuse all the time to get into another woman's bed." He laughed.

"True. Perhaps I should ask Abby to come and stand by me for the funeral?" Michael said with s small smirk. "Frankly I am more pissed at Jackie than anything else." He shook his head.

"I know son I know. Most of the people who are closest to the situation know it and agree. They all also know that this is something that must happen so they will act accordingly. You will see." DeMorte assured Michael. "As to Abby she will be here any moment I sent the jet for her. I am actually surprised she is not here yet." He laughed at the surprise on Michael's face as he checked his watch. Then became somber as footsteps approached, and he gave Michael a warning look. When the attendant came in he continued. "I am your father and I worry for you." DeMorte sighed and looked worried.

"I know father." Michael played with a tie and handed the others he liked to the attendant. "I feel like a fool for falling for her and her lies."

"Son, we all have times like this. Abby is a good woman, of course I sent for her. Perhaps she will be able to help." DeMorte stood then put his hand on Michaels shoulder. "Too often I have had to not be your father and watch you stumble. I have had enough of it; I am your father and will do what I can to help. I believe Abby will be able to help you." Michael nodded mutely. "Son there is too many dark things here, take the red tie and the gold one as well." DeMorte handed the ties to the attendant.

"A good choice sir." The attendant said as he took them all. "Which do you wish to wear now?"

"The charcoal one I think." Abby said crisply as she came in and had a quick glance at the ties. "Mr. LeBlanc, thank you for sending for me." She said and nodded to her boss. She then went to Michael having selected a tie. "Let me tie this. You men always make a mess of it when upset." She said with clear concern in her voice.

"Think nothing of it Abby I am glad to have done so. I see my son will be in capable hands with you." DeMorte smiled at her. He liked her choice in ties; it made him think on his sons soul just now, he was changing so well. In his own mind he was laughing hard. It was perfectly timed. The shocked look on Michaels face was perfect. Abby was business-like but still gave an air of caring. "Now let us all go to the office. It is a necessary evil Michael."

"Of course Father." Michael nodded then looked at Abby. "Thank you for coming. I … well I am just glad you are here."

* * *

"You may not be so glad once I give you two the information I have in my possession just now. It is the reason I am running behind."

"Another day, another sick attack." Inspector Patrick James sighed. He was truly worried now. "That makes three in two weeks." He shook his head. "What has the lab come up with? Or do you not know; you are new." He asked the young and green looking officer that stood by him.

"I am aware of their report; a copy of it is on my desk." He was beginning to regret asking to be sent here to help the inspector. "They say they have many facts that do not add up sir." The young officer said studiously not looking at the 'body'.

"Well they best make them add up! If we get another attack tonight I will have to take it up the chain." He sighed and stood. "Maybe I can get animal control to step things up. The body looks like it was chewed on a bit."

"Yes sir, but I have never seen a dog with that long a nose or that many teeth." The young man looked at his superior as he covered the body with the sheet. I did take a look at the body."

"Good observation. You'll make sergeant soon." Inspector James said with a nod. "Thing is we can't be sure where one bite mark starts and another ends just yet."

"I suppose so sir. Are you thinking several animals or one?" He asked curious.

"Officer what is your name?"

"Jeffery Webber sir."

"Well Officer Webber you just got appointed to be my follow junior officer." Inspector James nodded to him. "You are asking the correct questions already and you are curious. Also you kept your breakfast where it belongs. I like that. You'll be up for your Sergeant's test on the next go around. When is it two weeks?"

"Yes sir, I have been studying." Officer Webber said shocked. To have the patronage of a seasoned and well respected Inspector would help him immensely.

"Good. You will have the reassignment papers ready for my signature after tea." Inspector James said with a nod. "Now as to your question I have not decided on how many animals may be involved just yet."

* * *

"So my lamb, what other information were ye able ta gather on yon Timothy?" Anderson asked as he watched Rick helping Timothy wield a Cricket bat.

"Not much more than I was able to glean yesterday." Sister Joan said with a shake of her head. "I plan to make more calls to the parishes in the area to see what has been noticed there." She said and walked over to Anderson's side. She smiled as with Rick's help Timothy hit a cricket ball. "It would seem you were inspired to team them up."

"Aye it is good ta see both lads happy. It was rocky yesterday but today it is good." Anderson nodded. "Tell me again what we know."

"Timothy Daniels was moved here to put him further from the area he had grown up in. His parents were killed by persons unknown. His older sister is unaccounted for still." Sister Joan said as she looked at the file. "The murders were deemed grossly violent and grisly buy the authorities and therefore we have no pictures of them for reference. His mum Lila was a homemaker and his father Brian was a horse trainer. Timothy's older sister Rose was about to be off to university when this happened." Sister Joan sighed. "Poor Timothy has said too many that it was vampires that killed his family. He has suffered from nightmares and behavioral problems. He was transferred here while we were at the Vatican."

"I see." Anderson nodded. "Lass I think we need ta go there ta where he lived an see tae place for ourselves. I think Father Francis is near there. I will call him an' arrange for us ta have a place ta sleep if necessary."

"I understand Father Anderson." She nodded. "Father do you think that he was sent here because we might believe him?"

"Aye lass I do, I do at tat."

* * *

"Now to get down to business." DeMorte said after the latest batch of calls, messages and parade of people offering their condolences and concerns on the Death of Jackie were finished.

"Gladly." Michael groused. "What is the news Abby?"

"A huge magic spike." Abby said and took a breath.

"Where did it happen?" DeMorte asked her as he sat back in his chair.

"It was on the Ashton estate, last night. It was quite literally off the charts." Abby said as she reached for her notes.

"Bigger that the one we suspect had Egyptian influence?" Michael asked curious.

"Yes, much, much bigger. The odd thing is that this one was entirely contained to the estate. We would have never known of it if we did not have people watching the place. There was a barrier that protected whatever it was that happened. Three of our magic wielders died when they got too close. And too close was well beyond the edge of the estate. Whatever it was, it was extremely private." Abby said. "We could not even get a good reading on it. I did bring the interviews I conducted about it the footage is here I do not think the transcripts do it justice." She handed a flash drive to Michael.

"Shall we father?" When DeMorte nodded Michael was on the move. "I'll lock the door." He said as he did and they all moved to watch the footage on the larger screen.

"Now Mel, please describe what you saw." Abby's voice said from the screen.

"It … it was so odd. It was bright but only when I was looking at it. If I looked away I would not notice it." An older woman said with a shake of her head. She seemed to be grasping for words and concepts to describe what she saw. "Miss Smithe, at times it almost seemed alive and like an eye watching me." She looked at her hands and took a breath. "Inside I saw the oddest thing…." Mel blinked several times.

"Which was?" Abby asked.

"It was like five people in the space of four?" The woman's eyes grew large and her breathing sped up. She grasped the table in front of her. "Oh please dear God! GET IT OUT OF MY MIND!!!!!" She screamed as she grabbed at her hair shaking her head violently. "IT IS EATING MY SOUL!" She screamed then fell over her eyes wide but unseeing.

"Abby is she?"

"Yes Michael she died right there." Abby nodded as she stopped the playback. "I asked those that were magically observing and they said it was as if something just descended on her and then she was gone."

"Curious, I have questions; for one, did they all die like this?" DeMorte asked as he leaned forward in his seat.

"No sir not all of them, she was one of the ones that got the closest but did not die on scene when she was observing it last night." Abby said with a swallow. It bothered her bad enough when it happened, seeing the interview now on the screen somehow made it worse. She knew she could show none of it. She had to be strong if she wanted to be respected by these men. She was now the highest ranking woman in the organization and she was very mindful of this fact.

"Very well, continue the playback please Abby." DeMorte said. He could sense her upset and was impressed with how she hid it.

"Yes sir." Abby nodded and pressed the play button.

"Miss Smithe, I am here to give you my report." A man sat across from Abby taking a moment to look her over carefully. "What do you wish to know?"

"Why you are such a pig." Abby said aloud in the room as she asked "What did you observe?" on the playback. Michael and DeMorte smirked knowing the answer to the 'pig' question.

"Do you mean earlier in the evening or just during the event?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"For the moment I am only interested in the event, Skip." Abby said sharply.

"As you please, the information from earlier in the evening …." Skip began loftily only to be cut off by Abby.

"Will be something you can write up for me in detail in a report I will likely never read. If I have specific questions, if I believe something may be pertinent, or if I have further question I will ask you." Abby said coldly. "Now for the information I wish; the question remains, what did you observe."

"Well handled Abby." DeMorte said with a nod."

"I observed very little at first." Skip was forced to admit. "When the others who were watching the area of the Estate closer became more agitated I went for a closer look. I then saw as I got closer some sort of barrier. It seemed only a reddish tint to the air at first and nearly transparent. As I got closer It became more obvious and more opaque. I stopped after a bit because I would almost swear that I saw an eye looking at me from it. It seemed like it was alive." He shrugged still maintaining his composure. It was fairly obvious though that he was anything but composed, one could see the fear in his eyes.

"I see Skip. You will speak to no one about this experience. If anyone comes to you about it, report it to my office immediately."

"Yes Miss Smithe." He nodded and stood.

"Oh and Skip? I do expect that report I asked for in as much detail you can give in my office by tomorrow tea."

"Yes ma'am." Skip nodded and went out the door.

"He is going to rue his words." Michael laughed. DeMorte was laughing as well. "Idiot that he is."

"Yes he is." Abby nodded. "He was not supposed to be near the Ashton Estate. He was to be checking out things on the other side of London. He left his post, broke protocol, was a coward, and yes I will say it again he is a horse's arse." Abby shook her head. "He was by no means ready to go anywhere near the estate. If I may make a request it would be to have him transferred out. He could give things away."

"And it is done." DeMorte said. "Where shall we send him Michael?"

"Send him to the training facility in Rio. He will do the least damage there. He may also learn something." Michael said thoughtfully. "If we inform those in charge in Rio of his latest action they should be able to teach him the error of his ways."

"Good idea. Send the written request to Michael as soon as you can Abby."

"Yes sir." She nodded. "Do you want to go through these all or shall I give you the highlights now?"

"I believe I have seen that what you needed me to, I would rather the highlights if you please. We will likely watch more of these later." DeMorte said with a nod.

"Well then, as stated already, there was a barrier that seemed to be there only to keep people from interfering on that night, but those who were close enough to likely give the best descriptions of what the barrier may have been protecting have died trying to give us the information."

"How many is that?" Michael asked.

"Three people today. They all spoke of a menacing feeling in their minds before they died. They all just collapsed dead. There are autopsies happening out of the city but at first blush it looks like a heart attack." She went on as Michael nodded to her. "There is a reoccurring mention of either an eye or two eyes. Some of those with a shamanistic bend said it seemed as if some great animal was protecting the estate. They were the smart ones, who stayed back, they were not afraid though, they were respectful they could recognize the power and reportedly discern an intelligence to the barrier. They are the ones who got the best and most sane descriptions and lived to tell them. All of them said that as long as they were observing the barrier it's self there was no danger. They felt malice only when they made to get closer or if they attempted to see beyond the barrier. From their reports those who died were the ones who drew its attention. One said he thought he saw it, being the barrier; 'reach out with a great claw to grasp one of our stronger magic users.' That one is in a coma, we believe that either it, being the barrier, took something from him or it put something in his mind." Abby reached out and took a sip of her water. "There was something big going on inside of the main house from what we have heard. Also one said before he died that he thought it involved two physical entities specifically and a few others around them. We do not know how quickly it began but it ended quickly. It was like a light switch being turned off. The one thing that was noticed by one of our magical staff was a sense of tenseness, fear, sadness and unease that swelled from the Estate after. She tried to go closer but the feeling of something powerful watching her made her stop and retreat."

"I see. Likely the retreat was very wise." DeMorte said as he closed his eyes and went into deeper thought. _So Vlad what happened? What created this? The red I can understand it being you and the color of blood, the seals release … but a creature of some sort is not your style. Also there would be more darkness if it was just you. I wonder how much magic our Countess Mystery really uses._

"Well, whatever it was I wonder if it backfired on them." Michael mused aloud. "The tenseness, fear, sadness and unease cannot be a good thing for them." Michael squinted into the darkened room. "It defiantly bears watching."

"Indeed it does." DeMorte said as he nodded lost in his own thoughts. "Isn't it tea time?"

"Yes sir it is." Abby said acutely aware of this.

"Well then Michael, kindly take this British lady out for her requisite tea." DeMorte smiled. "I need to think and rest."

"Yes father, I shall do it happily." Michael smiled. "Shall we Abby?" He asked standing and offering her his hand. "I know a small and delightful café in the area."

"That sounds lovely." Abby said as she took his hand and stood. "The café will be wonderful."

* * *

"My Queen." Sir Irons said as he bowed deeply. "I am honored to join you for Tea. On the advice of my lovely wife I bring a 'sweets bag' she embroidered for you." Sir Irons said feeling a bit odd handing the little bag to The Queen.

"Thank you and thank your Lady Wife. We are most pleased to accept. We have not seen one of these in many years. It is a Victorian custom. Ah what a lovely pair of handkerchiefs and sachet. We are most pleased by this thoughtful and unexpected gift." The Queen smiled at Sir Irons as he sat. "We have invited Lord Sir Richardson to join us. His family like yours has been of great value and service to The Crown for generations."

"Yes the Richardson clan has indeed been of great service. Young James is as clever as his father was." Sir Irons nodded. "He asked a question that I had not thought of in our last meeting with the Countess Ashton." Sir Irons smiled at the Queen and shook his head. "He makes connections quickly and he is justifiably cautious on the subject of Countess Ashton … I wonder if I should become accustomed to saying Countess Dornez soon." Sir Irons smiled looking something like a pleased uncle.

"We know she does plan to take his Family name and the Lords Ashton will as well. We plan to elevate Sir Walter at their wedding. We think it better that they be of equal rank. We also are of the mind that Sir Walter has more than earned this elevation." The Queen frowned. "We have heard ugly rumors of things that the Helsing family may have done to him. Nothing concrete but disturbing all the same. We plan to have the truth on that matter soon." The Queen nodded resolutely.

"I hope that you are wrong on that matter Majesty." Sir Irons said with a small shake of his head. "I know that Countess Ashton has been working to make some sort of peace with Sir Integra. Something like this could sink it. I have never understood her intense dislike for the Helsing name." Sir Irons said perplexed. "I believe it goes beyond the talked about reasons."

"Yes Sir Irons it does. We believe We may have an insight to that reason though. It is best not spoken of just now. We may be incorrect." The Queen said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"My Queen, Lord Sir Richardson has arrived." A footman announced and showed Richardson in.

"Majesty I am honored to be invited to this private tea." Richardson said with a deep bow.

"We are pleased to have both you and Sir Irons here to join us." The Queen said with a smile. "We must admit that our reasons are not social. Please forgive the breach of etiquette but We wish to discuss some weighty matters and none will disturb My Tea nor would they expect for Us to discuss what could be very sensitive business during it." She smirked. "It is a perfect ruse; I am able to be sneaky as well."

"Indeed Majesty." Irons smiled with a chuckle. "I am sure that I speak for us both when I say it is not a breach when there are important matters to discuss; especially if Your Majesty finds it to be so."

"I am in complete agreement with Sir Irons." Richardson nodded.

"We are glad to hear this. Allow Us to pour out the tea." The Queen said as she reached for the tea kettle. The Queen passed out the tea after adding crème and sugar to each man's tastes. After making offer of the tarts, finger sandwiches, and other tea time delicacies she sipped her own tea. While she may be breaking a normal etiquette she would not breach it more than was necessary. Each person was allotted time to take a few sips and enjoy the tea, and ambiance.

"It is a most pleasant blend Majesty." Richardson said with a smile.

"We thank you for the compliment." The Queen smiled.

"Yes, a distinctive taste but delicate." Irons said with a nod.

"Again We say thank you. We are most pleased with it as well. This is a new blend We had been gifted with." It seemed most appropriate in the Queens mind to enjoy it as they were going to be speaking about the woman who had gifted her with it. "Now gentlemen, I want your thoughts and opinions on Hellsing and the various relationships with in it."

Both of the knights were somewhat shocked at the question but neither was entirely surprised. Sir Irons looked at his Queen and after a breath he had a question for Her. "May I ask in what way? As to how it is running I have no complaint. All is smooth and there is not even a whisper of its existence amongst the 'innocent masses'. I have seen no evidence of problem since the last 'snake hunt'. It has been successful in its stated mission. I also am aware of research being done into the Incognito matter." Irons said with a nod.

"As to the relationships within Hellsing," Richardson said choosing his words with care "I can see no contention."

"Very well, allow us to lay the question bare as you are both true gentlemen. What is the relationship between the Countess and Alucard is she really his Master?"

"Without a doubt!" Both of the knights said in unison, and then blinked at one another.

"That was quite emphatic." The Queen said with some amusement.

"Majesty all who was in witness to the last Round Table are completely sure of this." Irons said reflecting on the meeting.

"It is true." Richardson nodded and then swallowed. "I remember all too well when he became angered when speaking on the maid who attacked the Countess. His anger was terrifying and quite real. She calmed him with words alone without even a glance in his direction. She is Alucard's Master."

"Yes, that was amazing, I also he will go out of the way to fulfill the spirit of her wishes. He stopped an attempt to kidnap my Emily. Blaze was in her coma then she could have given no order. He did this because she considers our families to be allies. Also think on it even in her coma, Alucard obeyed Walter. He could have chosen to do nothing. No her command of him is quite real Majesty." Irons said reflectively.

"I also witnessed something I feel is telling after the meeting. The Countess wished to speak with me. It was when she revealed the plan to out the traitors. First when he joined us he asked after her and she sounded annoyed when she said: 'For the hundredth time yes I am!' at one point she seemed to have a spell of weakness. I thought she would collapse. She looked like a porcelain doll who was on the verge of shattering."

"My word. We had seen her earlier in the day, she did seem tired and still ill to our eyes." The Queen said curious.

"She did also have another odd moment; she seemed to swoon a bit at the meeting." Irons said looking at Richardson. "Alucard looked ready to shred any who dared to move at that point."

"Yes he did." Richardson agreed. "This time she was sitting and she looked out a window. I saw a look of pain and something else cross her face. Alucard looked … well … distressed. She retreated to the loo attached to the room seeing the look on his face after he watched her go I asked him point blank if he really did worry for her, if he honestly cared for her. He said he did and I believe it." Richardson said strongly.

"Interesting." The Queen said and sipped her tea. "It would appear that Alucard's little comment was not meant just to annoy Integra. It would seem he was speaking the truth."

"Pardon Majesty?" Irons asked.

"Sometime ago there was a meeting at Hellsing house with Sir Integra, Countess Zsophia, Seras, Alucard and Sir Walter. This was after his uncle's funeral. During it Alucard made it very clear to Integra a few things one of which was that he would willingly serve Zsophia with or without the bond between them. That he had a great respect for Zsophia that went beyond any he had for any Helsing. We had wondered if he was simply attempting to … wind Integra up?" The Queen said as she reached for a biscuit.

"I would believe it." Irons nodded. "He does have an apparent devotion to her and her family. His deference to her is real. I think it is in part because he is a creature that respects power and strength. Our Countess Zsophia certainly wields that power with comfort, ease, and subtlety unless provoked. The last provocation I saw was on Your Majesty's behalf. Countess Zsophia does not want, need, nor seek after power though. She is content with her family and her job."

"I agree." Richardson said thoughtfully. "I remember after that meeting something that happened which shocked me." Richardson peered over the Queens shoulder and seemingly into the past. "It was just after Alucard walked in through a shadow. That is a disconcerting habit he has. He called her 'Master' and she regarded him somewhat coolly and said … let me remember her words … 'Alucard as we are not in a formal situation kindly drop the Master thing you know it annoys me to no end. You are not a slave.'" Richardson nodded. "Yes that was her words precisely."

"Very interesting." The Queen said and set down her teacup. "She commands him, his respect, and his absolute loyalty without needing to be called Master. Calling her this only serves to annoy her. Well gentlemen, it would seem there is nothing to worry on in Hellsing on that matter then." The Queen said with a smile. "I am curious then as to your thoughts on the matter of the traitors."

* * *

"I am glad to be in the fresh air again." Sister Joan said as they walked down the lane to what had been the home of young Timothy. "Those pictures were disturbing."

"Aye lass tay were at tat." Anderson nodded. He did not have the heart to tell her that in time she would be confronted by far worse. He only hoped it would not so darken her soul as it had his.

"To think our sweet Timothy was witness to that is … ungodly!" She said with passion. "I hope we are able to find the ones who did that and send them to their place in hell." She frowned. "You are sure this was an attack by a vampire?"

"Aye lass t'was. I am sure we will sent them ta hell lass." Anderson said with a small smile. He enjoyed hearing the fire in her words. _Aye Holy Father ye were right ta send her an' he pure, spotless soul ta rescue mine. I thank ye and praise yer Holy Name._ Anderson looked down the road a bit. "I think we are close lass. It should be just on our left."

"I expect you are right Father Anderson." She nodded then she looked confused. "Father Anderson, do you hear the birds?"

"Nae lass I don't. Tat is normal in a place where such attacks have happened. Tae good an' clean animals will shun it. All we will find are those animals an' things tat are of evil an' darkness." Anderson said setting his jaw. "Tis a good lesson for ye ta remember lass."

"I will Father, I will." Sister Joan promised. Unconsciously she checked to be sure the bayonet Father Anderson had given her to keep for protection was where she could be easily reached. "Father, those things cannot be out in the sun can they?"

"Nay lass most cannot. Tae only one I have seen able ta do such is Tae Red Devil. I wuld nae be surprised if 'e gave tae same ability ta both his whore an his angel." Anderson said with a growl. When he thought on Seras their encounters slammed through his consciousness. It left him feeling confused, vulnerable, and unclean. He wanted to be around her again. He wanted to desecrate her, to hurt her, to kiss her again. Anderson growled more fiercely, angry with those thoughts and disgusted by them and the knowledge he would happily do more to the Vampress given the chance.

"Father Anderson?" Sister Joan asked quietly and put her hand on his arm. She saw him startle. "Father I am sorry to bring him and his blasphemous minions to your mind. I know it troubles you."

"Aye lass, tat it does." Anderson sighed. "Tis nae yer fault. Lass we all have nae given tae Red Devil his due. I think we all will pay for it. I will explain it ta ye later. For now we must keep ourselves ready and alert."

"Yes Father." Sister Joan nodded. She pushed the concerns and questions on the matter of the Red Devil and his minions to the back of her mind and focused only on the here and now.

Together they approached the house with care. "Tay did clean it up a bit from tae reports we read." Anderson said as he opened the door. "Tis a good thing else tat smell wuld be ta much." He looked around the front room. He was sure before the attack it had been warm and cozy, a place for the family to gather and enjoy themselves.

"It is even more apparent how much of a tragedy it all is when you see the house." Sister Joan said with a respectful whisper, afraid to further disturb the home.

"Aye lass." Anderson said as he walked through to the kitchen. "Ye start in here, I'll look back there."

"Yes Father." Sister Joan nodded and began to do so. She had no clue what she might be looking for but she looked through things anyway. By the time she was done something did seem amiss, beyond the obvious destruction. She could not quite put her finger on it so said nothing when Father Anderson came back in.

"Let's go upstairs lass." He said with a grim nod.

"Yes Father." Sister Joan said with a somber nod and followed him up. "Father I will look in the girl's room."

"Good idea my lamb." Father Anderson agreed. He had no desire to go through the bed room of a teenage girl. He went to the parent's room instead and looked at it with disgust. This is where the parents had been pulled from. There was still some evidence of blood. The room had been ransacked. Things had been torn up and thrown about. After looking through there he went to Timothy's room. Father Anderson picked up some things that the lad may like to have.

"Father Anderson something is very wrong here." Sister Joan said with a frown.

"Aye Lass this is a wholesome place burdened with sin and evil." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes there is that. There is more as well. Come with me and I will show you." Sister Joan walked down the hall and into the sister's room.

Father Anderson confused just followed his young companion nun. He stayed in the hall ducking his head in the door. "What is it Lass?"

"Father there are important things missing." Sister Joan stated as if it were obvious. With Father Andersons blank stare around the room she smiled. "Father there are certain things a girl keeps. Most of them are gone."

"Aya lass the money and valuables were all taken out." He nodded in agreement.

"No not those valuables." She smiled warmly at him and shook her head. "There are those things that would be valuable only to the girl. Her makeup, her diary, perfume, and pictures are all missing." She said pointing to the dresser top. "Also there are too few pairs of shoes. The things she would have taken to university are all gone. There was no report of the officers removing anything like that." Sister Joan said. "Also I thought something was off in the front room now I know what it was, there are things there that would mean nothing to a thief but that would to a family member. Like the family bible."

"Lass are ye sure about this?" Father Anderson asked looking confused as to the meaning if she was correct.

"I am positive Father. It is like she moved out." Sister Joan sighed. "There is more to this than meets the eye Father, of that I am sure."

"I agree Lass. I think we will be here over night. We have some questions to ask." Father Anderson said with a frown he did not like the possible implications of this new information.

* * *

"Good afternoon Blaze. It has been a while." The older gray haired man smiled and brought her some tea as she took her normal seat in the cafe. "It must have been a bad scene for you last night to be here." He smiled and sat across the table from her. He was glad to know she still felt comfortable and protected here.

"I hurt some of the people I love the most. I had no choice in the matter; it was taken out of my hands. But it still hurt them all." Blaze said sadly as she stirred the sugar in. "Dirk, why couldn't I hide it anymore? Why did the truth have to come out?"

"Ah, I was wondering what you were talking about. Talking about the Murder of the Princess; my dear Zsophia you knew it would have to come out, with you and him under the same roof; I am surprised it took this long." He shook his head. "Good afternoon Tabby over here." He gestured to a young lady dressed in a black leather jacket, a plaid mini skirt, chains, combat boots, black thigh high wool socks, and heavy makeup, she came over.

"Heya Z." Tabby said and hugged Blaze then sat down. She held out her hand and a tea cup floated to her. "I figured you would be here with the energy spike from last night. You ok?"

"No I'm not." Blaze sighed and took a drink of her tea.

"The truth came out." Dirk said solemnly. "It hurt people; she is upset by this of course." Dirk looked at the door as it opened. He nodded to the waitress who seated the new customers away from the table Blaze was at. "You do realize it isn't your fault. At least it was a very private party. What else is bothering you?"

"Apparently I have had blood eyes my whole life." Blaze said staring into her teacup. _Does this speak as the old gypsy said to my blackened soul?_

"Wow." Tabby said. "That **is** news." She shook her head. "So it wasn't the Hellspell."

"No, no it wasn't. Tabby do you have any clue what I am?" Blaze paused then looked at Dirk. "What do you mean it was a very private party? Did you guys put up a shield?"

"No we didn't but it was there and it fried anyone who got too close. We figured you did it." Dirk said looking more worried now. "You are telling me you did not do it?"

"No I didn't. I couldn't have if I wanted to. I didn't just tell him. We became those in the memory. I was her, he was himself. Walter and Seras saw it all." Blaze looked torn up. She took a napkin and dried her eyes.

"Oh hell." Tabby said. "That had to have sucked." She shook her head. "Best tea around still Dirk." Tabby took a drink. "As to the 'what you are' Z I have a dozen or so cheeky answers to that." She shrugged. "I'll do the research. It would help to know about your folks."

"If I knew I'd have already told you. By the by Walter wants to know where to send a gift he made for you." Blaze said with a small smile.

"Ok … what is it?" Tabby asked nervous.

"That is his secret. I figured I'd bring it here. It does have him far, far too amused." Blaze said listlessly. She looked over at the girl who almost looked afraid to sip her tea. "Don't worry Tabatha he saves the lethal practical jokes for Alucard." Blaze smirked. "I honestly think you will love the gift." Blaze smiled. How Walter got a functioning gun in the teddy bear she would never know but the bear was a fully functional lethal if plushy weapon. He had made special clips for it and even put straps on it so it could be used as one of those plushy purses the girls all seemed to like now.

"Well if you say so…" Tabitha looked warily at Blaze.

"So are you ever going to come and meet your counterparts in the organization?" Blaze asked with a weak smile. She already knew the answer but her asking was almost a ritual now.

"Nope not yet Z." Tabby shook her head making her dyed black ringlet pig tails shake. "So you didn't put up the shield, none of us put it up … so who the fuck put it up?"

"Language young lady!" Dirk said sharply.

"Oops sorry Dirk." Tabby said looking abashed.

"You should not just watch your language here…." Dirk continued his lecture as Blaze tuned it out. She knew the lecture by heart now as did Tabby.

_Oh my Dragon can you forgive me? Walter, Seras can you forgive me for causing such pain. Why could I no longer hide it? Why now? What has changed?_ Blaze worried and wondered not noticing that Dirk had cut short his lecture. Now he and Tabby just watched Blaze.

_Come on Z, you can deal with this! I know you can. You are the toughest chick I know. What can I do to help her?_ Tabitha worried. She was about to say something when Dirk cut her off with a small shake of his head.

_It had to come out Zsophia. Why now I do not know but there are many tides shifting. I think my news can and should wait for now._ Dirk mused. He worried for Blaze as well. She had given him and the many magic users who frequented his café protection and the ability to grow. Blaze gave Tabitha a reason to use her magic for more than scams. Blaze had given them legitimacy. No longer were they hunted by the Hellsing Organization, they were part of it.

"Which is why, a young lady of your quality, should mind your language at all times Miss Tabitha." Blaze said. She didn't realize that Dirk had quit his lecture a while ago. Blaze blinked and sipped her tea.

"Oh my word!" Tabitha burst out laughing. "See Dirk! It has gotten too formatted! She even had the timing down pat!"

"So I see." Dirk said amused even though it was at his expense. "Time to change my lecture I think."

* * *

"She is awake! I swear she is!" The two men ran down the corridor at full tilt, both knowing that this was a very bad thing.

"How the hell could she have woken up? She has had no blood for months! The scientists made sure of that!"

"I know but I swear there was a blip on her monitor." They came to a skidding halt outside an impressive vault door. Both men pulled out their ID badges and in unison swiped them; then entered the code simultaneously on the keypads. Slowly the door opened. There was the sound of air rushing in. They had it sealed so no mist or air could enter undetected. That which was contained did not need to breathe. Both men drew their guns filled with a combination of silver and holy water rounds. Both men pulled out mini flashlights and went in prepared to fight for their lives.

"She is still there, still manacled to the table." One whispered to the other as they approached carefully.

"We need to check the seals." The other whispered back happily allowing his superior to take the lead.

"I know I know!" His superior hissed back. He hated this room. He hated to look on the desiccated corpse that remained affixed to the table with silver manacles and silver stakes. He was not a magically minded man which was why he was chosen for this assignment. _Damn it LeBlanc I want my promotion out of here!_

"Boss … what is that?" The younger man asked as he pointed to something on the corpse.

"What?" He asked a second before he hissed. He knew it was too late now. He saw first one than two then three drops of blood fall on the corpse before he was able to move his hand. "What the hell have you done?" He asked wild eyed at the smirking young man.

_"What I told him to do." _ A melodious voice said in his mind. "_Now you will do as I wish. Allow more blood to touch my skin."_

"No." He whispered even as he saw his hand move over her body. He was repulsed, terrified, shocked and not in control of his body with even those three drops of blood that fell from him onto her.

_"That will suffice for now. Go back to your posts. Remove the trace of your being here. Forget what has transpired here."_

Both men turned and walked out of the room and resealed it. They removed the evidence they had been there. Then both men blinked. "Turner … The system is fine." The senior officer said with a sigh.

"I could have sworn I saw a blip." The younger man said and shook his head. "Should we go in and look?"

"NO." His superior shook his head empathically. "Son, you never want to go in there. You do not want to see what they have in that vault." He said looking a bit ill.

"Sir what is it?" The young man asked looking curious and confused.

"Project Eve."

_Soon I will be able to reach out further. I must get word to someone at least.

* * *

  
_

"Abby, do you think me terrible?" Michael asked as he played with a lock of her hair.

"No I do not." She smiled at him. "She betrayed you, your father, the company, and us all. I am angry with her myself." Abby said with a frown. _Girl I do not know what the hell you were thinking or doing but I will not make the same mistakes you did._ "I realize that for the sake of propriety you must go through this 'period of mourning' Michael, it is ok with me." She patted his leg in a comforting way, but certainly higher than a simple friend or family member might.

"Thank you, I really am glad to have you here." Michael smiled at her as the limousine stopped in front of the office building. It had been an extended tea at the café and then a drive around town fielding the occasional phone call.

"Sir?" The chauffeur said as she opened the door.

"Yes thank you." Michael smiled at her and got out. He turned to offer Abby a hand out when he heard a familiar and unwelcome voice.

"Ah Monsieur LeBlanc. What a happy coincidence meeting you here. I was going up to meet with you." The Inspector said coming up behind Michael.

"Salut Inspector Devaux." Michael said hiding his annoyance. He gave the man a nod as He helped Abby from the limousine. "What can we do for you?"

"I was hoping to ask you a few questions about the young lady." He said with a smile then smiled at Abby specifically. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, we have not met."

"Inspector Devaux, this is Ms. Abby Smithe. She heads the offices and operations in England. She was also a friend of Jacqueline. She has arrived for the funeral and to aid in some business."

"Ah ha! Please Mademoiselle Smithe allow me to convey to you the condolences of myself and my fellow law officers. It is a horrible thing to happen to your friend; shocking to say the least." The Inspector said charmingly as he was fishing for information.

"Thank you Inspector." She offered a small look of sadness and shock to cross her face.

"I am equally shocked by what happened to her." Abby said with a nod and the British stiff upper lip. "I am afraid she rather muddied the waters with her betrayal." Abby sighed. "I think that is the most shocking thing to me right now. She was too often on the pull to suit my tastes. But we were still friends."

"Pardon … on the pull?" The Inspector said looking confused.

"Forgive me Inspector, it is a British slang term for … well to be vulgar, chasing men or trying to attract their attention. She was a beautiful woman. She out shone all the other women when she was in the room." Abby said sadly. It was true of her friend Jackie. "Pardon me?" Abby said as she made a gesture to indicate she wanted to go in. She wanted very much to be away from the Inspector.

"Oh of course! Pardon me Mademoiselle; I bring up unpleasant thoughts to you." The Inspector said looking apologetic.

"Yes Inspector it is a trying time for us all. If you wish to speak further with my father or I please ring our office. I need to get Ms. Smithe to her office. Please pardon us." Michael said in an apologetic but dismissive manner. He then put his hand on Abby's back and guided her inside the office building.

"Interesting." The Inspector said as he walked down the street the way he came.

"Sir, that Inspector is snooping about." Delphine said into her phone from the limousine.

"Thank you Delphine. I trust they had a pleasant afternoon? They were distracted?"

"Oui sir. They were."

"Good. Michael needs distraction just now. Take a long lunch, use my card."

"Merci Sir. I will do so." Delphine nodded then hung up.

* * *

"Are you sure?" The knight asked the old woman who sat in his car.

"Yes I am. IT has come. You called it forth. I hope you know what you have done. I will take the money you gave me and leave now. I will not remain on this island any longer." She replied certain in her words.

"So what does this mean?" HE asked handing the woman the money they had agreed on.

"That she will devour those she deems necessary. She will continue to move here when she can until she feeds on the soul she must have. She cannot be stopped; perhaps only placated. I will leave now." The old woman got out of his car and shuffled on down the road.

"Thank you." The stunned knight said now unsure as to why he had thought this was a good idea to begin with. He started his car and drove on wondering why the old woman wanted to meet him there at the crossroads.

"Thank you. You soul shall stink to all who can smell these things. You have sealed your fate." The woman cackled as she disappeared into the fog on the moors. "Now you belong to me." Her razor sharp teeth flashed in the firelight as she smiled. "You will make a good feast for me later on. Soon you will seek me out to save you." She laughed madly.


	46. Welcome to Hellsing

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted.

* * *

Welcome to Hellsing

* * *

Alucard woke. He stared at the ceiling of his coffin. He had been sleeping with Seras in the bed lately. The revelations of last night had drained him. The strain was enough that simply drinking blood was not enough. He needed to rest in his coffin for the day. He knew it was hard on Seras she had been hurt by what happened last night as well. They all had been. _What are you My Master? _Alucard wondered for the millionth time._ Blood eyes from childhood and yet you are not Midian. You are not one of those half breeds; rare as they are, I can smell them as easily as I do a full Midian._ Alucard was confused and worried now. _If you were it would explain how it is you are so easily able to use our blood. I know you had been feed Midian blood while you lived in Egypt with that tribe but that was after the village. You had them even when you live in our homeland. Wait The Queen … She just may be able to help. Those genetic tests she had been running. Could she have already found something? Is that why I have heard nothing from her?_ While she could be a source of information she could also be a source of trouble and possible danger for His Little One. Alucard sat up and moved through the wall from the spot that hid his coffin into the bedchamber. "Seras?" He called out to her. A sleepy sound came from the bed as well as the rustle of sheets. Alucard smiled. He had worried when he woke she would not be there. _It was a cruel thing for you and Walter to have witnessed the happenings of last night. It was a cruel thing to have been in._ Alucard shook his head and moved to the bed and sat on it. For this moment he was content to let her sleep. _It is true Seras, I am a monster; I do not deserve you to be kind to me. I am so very glad you are though. I will not lose you My Mate as I lost My Wife. You are just a precious to me. How either of you could accept the monster I am, the monster I always have been is beyond me. I am however grateful for it. It is why you are beyond precious to me, why I must make you stronger, why I will protect you, why I will terrorize the Judas Priest for the sins he has committed against you. You as much as she will be my refuge from madness, for that alone I love you. Unlike her though you can share the madness with me and battle by my side; for that you are truly My Queen._ Alucard reached out and gently touched her hair, he moved a piece of it out of her face and her eyes opened; they were beautifully scarlet. He smiled as he realized that now she mainly wore her eyes red as he did his.

"Good morning Vlad." Seras smiled at her mate. She was worried for him; she was worried for them all. She was most worried for her best friend. The pain in Blaze's eyes was heart rending. The pain in Alucard's eyes was nearly impossible to bear at all. "Are you better for your rest?" Seras asked as she sat up. She reached over and played with one of his unruly locks of hair.

"Yes I am better for my rest. If I was able to have a coffin big enough for us both, one so that we could both rest in the earth of our homelands would you lay in it with me?" Alucard hesitated to ask, he knew how very much Seras hated even the idea of being in a coffin. The idea of keeping her close during those times he had to rest in his coffin was too appealing to him for him to not try.

"Yes Vlad, I would like that." She smiled at him then she nearly laughed at the surprise she saw in his eyes and felt through their mating bond. "I do still loathe coffins but I can see the reason for them. It is something we can work on. Until then I have asked one be installed in here for me."

"I am glad My Dark Rose." Alucard smiled at her. Again he was surprised how much more Midian she was. It pleased him to no end. "So will you rise or shall I bring you 'breakfast' in bed? I am of a mind to sit by the fire myself."

"Then the fire it is." Seras smiled and retrieved her robe and put it on as they walked into the other room for their meal. She noticed that the sun was not fully down and thought it odd but made no comment, she could feel Alucard was deep in thought and restless even as he moved. "Will you turn on the fire?" Alucard asked. Seras did so as he went and automatically pulled out the decanter they kept in their rooms and then two goblets. He poured out blood for them both and sat. Both drank their blood in silence as they studied the fire and thought again on the happenings of the previous night. Both wondered over the meaning of what had happened, of the implications, of the consequences with the knowledge coming out. Bothe worried for the woman who had for so long hidden the memory, living it over and over in her mind. Both worried for her; the shock finding out about her blood eyes from childhood, the pain and fear in her voice as she cried tears saying /I am a demoness, just like the old gypsy woman said. I am unnatural./ Both hoped that Walter and Zsophia would forgive them for making it all happen.

* * *

When Walter woke he was disquieted, his Lady love was not next to him in bed. _Where is she?_ He asked himself worried with her absence._ Then again she would have work to do. She would find solace in her work. _ Walter realized, raised himself from the bed and dressed. As he left the bedchamber he was hardly surprised to see his aide Jeff in there. It was evening and Jeff had begun to open the curtains. It seemed to have become something of a ritual.

"Good evening Sir Walter." Jeff said as he turned to face his boss.

"Your ears have gotten better." Walter smirked. "Thank you for bringing in the blood yet again." Walter was drained from last night.

"Your welcome Sir and I know you were not taking care to be stealthy." Jeff smiled back. "I am happy to bring fresh blood in the evening as well as the reports." Jeff said as he handed the files over to Walter. _Jolene was right something did happen last night, something serious._

"I do appreciate it. It is more comfortable to do the first read here." Walter took the files and sipped his blood. "You have taken to my lifestyle quickly." Walter looked at his young attaché. Taking his solace in what had become the routine of his own evenings.

"Thank you Sir Walter; are you aware of whom my father is?" Jeff asked him.

"No I do not think I am. Please sit down Jeff." Walter gestured to a chair opposite him.

"Thank you sir, my father is the butler for Sir Irons." Jeff said candidly "It is one of the reasons I applied for the job, it was a request from my father. He said you would make an excellent employer as long as I could allow myself to adjust to certain odd habits, and an unusual lifestyle." Jeff said with a smile. "I was advised that if I could do this I would have an employer that I would feel confident giving my loyalty to, and one I could feel certain would be equally as loyal to me."

"Your father serves the butler to Sir Irons? I didn't know that." Walter said with a curious look in his eye. "One would expect you were trained to be a butler as well." _I knew your father; we drank pints together as fellow butlers. I wonder what he knows of all of this._

"I am sir. I have been trained by my father. I also went to business school. I am perfectly comfortable doing my current job. Should it come to pass you have need of me to have a more active capacity in other areas of your life I am comfortable and qualified to do that as well." Jeff said confidently. He had never hoped to become a butler before however, now the words his father had used when he spoke of the honor it was to be the one who served so close to his master sounded different in his ears. Suddenly Jeff understood them now on a new level. He knew that he wanted to be able to serve Sir Walter in every capacity he could.

"How are your combat skills?" Walter asked as he finished his dinner unaware of the change of his young attaché.

"Adequate for most things; I do not know the base standard for that sort of position." Jeff said wondering if it could happen that he could become a true confidential attaché or butler to Sir Walter; to have responsibilities in both his personal and professional worlds.

"We will need to have those skills assessed. I need to be confident in your abilities before I allow you that kind of access to my future Wife and sons. I am fairly confident in your loyalty and like it or not I will need a confidential attaché cum butler. My kind generally does at some point or another." Walter said watching the young man before him. "For now Jeff, where is my lady?"

"I am unsure just now." Jeff said as he looked at Walter. Seeing the look on Walter's face he realized this was more than his normal inquiry over the Countess. "Her Ladyship left this morning to travel to the site where the accident occurred with Jolene. Jolene returned somewhat late for tea saying that her Ladyship had a social meeting and would return later." Jeff continued seeing the concern on Walter's face. "Shall I call Jolene and see about this?"

"No Jeff, thank you. I will handle this." Walter said as he reached out with his senses for his lady love. He could barely sense her. It was as if she was being muted somehow. _"Alucard, can you sense Zsophia?"_ Walter asked attempting to remain calm.

"I do not know I will check Walter." Alucard said both aloud and thought to his friend. Alucard sat back in his throne and focused on the bond he had with Blaze, His Master. As he did this subconsciously he changed into street clothes. As he reached out he realized much as Walter did that she was there but somehow muted. "Walter I will go to where she is. I will call you when I know anything." Alucard once again said and thought.

_"Very well Alucard but let me know quickly. I am going to go and speak to Jolene as see what I can find out about Zsophias state of mind today."_ Walter thought back to Alucard then looked at Jeff. "Jeff I need for you to handle those things on my list that you feel capable to do. I will sign what is necessary. For now I have something else to attend." He nodded to Jeff as both men stood then left the apartment Jeff to do as his boss had asked as Walter went to find Jolene.

"Zsophia is missing?" Seras gasped.

"I do not know. She seems unharmed but is in a place that masks or mutes her. I will be back." Alucard stood and got his coat, hat and glasses. He smiled as Seras stood and kissed him before he left then he stepped into the shadows and went to find Blaze.

* * *

He knew there was clubs for those who could cast spells around London but he had never really found one before, he had tried but just never was quite able to sense them. He had been teased by others he knew, they would not take him there the first time. He had to prove himself by finding one on his own. All of that seemed a life time ago. Now though with the energy he was collecting Marcus could sense the areas that magic was not higher as much as it was more hidden. There was a trick to it he discovered. He also had realized that more than a few of those who could cast had absorbed large quantities of the energy he was to hunt and capture. He wondered how many of them would be old chums of his, how many of them he would kill to rob the energy out of them.

"Heya." An apparently slightly drunk woman said as she staggered towards him. "What 'cha **up** to tonight?" She said suggestively then giggled at her own innuendo. She was dressed for clubbing.

"Just enjoying the night air." Marcus said with a winning smile. He could sense the energy within her. "Would you care to join me for a drink or two?"

"You're a fancy one for this end of town." She smiled at him. "Mebby I would."

"My mother's uncle is feeling generous as of late." He grinned. _I will have the energy within you. It is mine by rights. Perhaps I will shag you then kill you._ "So will you join me?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Where to? That Pub looks nice." She said pointing across the street not the one for those who used magic but one known for their regular customers.

"It is good I suppose, I thought we could go down the street a bit?" Marcus asked as he offered her his arm. _Ah a 'lady of the evening', well no one will miss a whore._ "I know of a nicer pub, it has a delicious lager." _Best not to shag her, god knows what I would catch._

"Sure thing." She giggled and walked down the street with him. One hand made sure she had a grip on her purse as they walked.

"I know a short cut this way." Marcus smiled and slipped his arm around her waist.

She never saw the blow as he thrust the knife into her neck severing her spine killing her instantly. In his haze of delight in absorbing the energy from her dying body he did not notice the contents of her purse spilling out onto the ground of the alley he had coaxed her into. He never saw the badge as it skittered under the dumpster he dropped her dead and bleeding body by.

Soon the alley was filled with police. Many were cursing some just stared dumb at the body. She had been undercover, trying to find the butcher who was killing in a seeming indiscriminate manner.

"Damn! How did he get her? She was one of our best undercover officers." Officer Patrick swore violently. "Well trained in martial arts! The only female officer she never beat was that lass from the special ops. you know who I mean, the busty one who died in the Chedder incident."

"I know sir I know." The other officer said. "She never hit her panic button. We saw her walk down the street with a bloke, each one of us will give a description. Sir he was well dressed and had to be freakishly fast. She was not out of contact for more than three minutes when we began our search. We found her maybe two minutes after that." The man kicked the wall in front of them. "The crime scene blokes are just arrived. Maybe she got something, maybe they will find something new this time." He said shaking his head.

"Maybe they will. But I rather doubt it." _Freakishly fast…_ The phrase echoed n his mind._ I wonder. What was the name of that Bobbie? Harris … I think she said something about freaks, and not your normal ones. I'll have to ask her._ Officer Patrick looked thoughtful as he tried to remember the context of the conversation he overheard. One thing he knew she had been transferred out of his building soon thereafter. _What the hell made me think of Officer … hell I can't remember her name, I think the blokes called her Kitten was it? _On a whim he looked up and thought for a moment that he saw a figure in the shadows, and then it was gone. "Damn night murders making me jumpy now." He growled.

"Sir do you think we will be able to avoid taking this up the chain now?"

"No I don't. When it was just random deaths in the lower areas of the city it wasn't something the next level would care about. Now with an officer dead we have no choice."

* * *

Father Anderson stared out into the night from the cozy kitchen of the Parish Priest. _Poor lad what did ye see?_ Anderson wondered yet again. He would likely have to coax the memory from the child. That he was not looking forward to.

"Father Anderson? Father Anderson?" The middle aged man tapped his guest on the shoulder. He smiled when Anderson looked at him blinking. "All the reflection in the world will do you no good on an empty stomach. Now The Tripp family has offered to bring us Sheppard's Pie. How does that sound?" He asked covering the mouthpiece of the old rotary style telephone.

"Tha sounds a delight Father." Anderson said with a broad smile.

"Yes please Mrs. Tripp you are a saint for the offer." The Parish priest said into the phone. "Yes I will look for you then. We have another nun here as well, Sister Joan. Yes thank you; bye for now." He smiled as he hung up the phone. "You are in deep thought. I see you took some things for Timothy."

"Aye I did. I thought it may help him more. I have partnered him with another lad. It seems ta have helped to raise his spirits some." Anderson smiled.

"I am glad. You have always had a way with the children. Have you heard Timothy sing yet? He has a voice to make the angels weep."

"Nay I haven't. I will see ta it he begins ta sing in our choir." Anderson nodded with a smile. "Thank ye for mentioning it. Did ye know tae family well?"

"Yes I did, they were all good people, strong in the church." Father Francis said looking out the window. "Sister Joan has earned herself a triple helping of dinner and desert! She is a wonder with the garden. It hasn't looked that good for a bit. I feel guilty not going out to help her." The priest looked down at hands recently affected by arthritis.

"Nay don't it is one of the ways she most loves to serve our Lord. She is a miracle worker." Father Anderson said with a smile. "Tae damp an' cold is a getting ta yer hands now?"

"Yes it is. It keeps me from my garden now. I miss it. It was my refuge." He said with a pained longing in his voice.

"Well we will have ta see what we can do ta help ye. Ta get ye back in ta garden where ye belong." Anderson said purposefully with a nod.

"Father Anderson, the treatments are expensive. I know this because I have looked into them. There is no way short of a miracle that this is going to be changed. I have accepted it." The Parish priest said with perfect humility.

"There is a treatment that would benefit ye? All ye need is money?" Anderson asked with a flicker of an idea. When the priest nodded Anderson smiled. "I know where we can get tat miracle. I know an angel who enjoys workin tae miracles." He said as he reached for the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end. "Blaze here."

"Lass! I am glad ta know ye are answerin yer own phone again." Anderson said with a broad smile. "I was wondering if ye might be in the mood to play miracle worker."

"Why Padre, I always am for you. What do you need?" Blaze asked with a smile.

"I have a Parish priest with arthritic hands, a garden he loves, a treatment he can benefit from but no money to do these treatment. I think it could be quite expensive, but could ye help even a bit?"

"Padre you send the priest to his treatments and tell them to send all bills to me, for the rest of his life. A garden can be sacred. It helps to bring a bit of heaven to the earth. Tell the good padre to get ready to go back to his garden. I will see to his bills." Blaze smiled glad to be able to help someone just now. _My princess loved gardens._

"I knew we could count on ye." Anderson smiled and shook his head. "Your treasure in heaven is assured." Anderson said as he hung up the phone. He looked to his friend and with a voice full of emotion informed him: "Tae Angel I spoke of has assured me tat ye will never again need to worry on yer arthritis. Go ta yer treatment. I will give ye tae address ta give them to send tat bills to. Ye are ta receive tae best of everything tay have. Nay matter if it gets worse ye are ta receive tae best of treatment for tae rest of yer life."

"Dear Lord! Really?" With Anderson's nod the man sat down. "What is the name of this angel?"

"This angel has ony two conditions. One ye take care of yer garden as tae angel said: 'A garden can be sacred. It helps to bring a bit of heaven to the earth. Tell the good padre to get ready to go back to his garden.'" Anderson said wondering at the sadness he swore he heard in her voice.

"That is easily done! What is the second condition?"

"That you only know that it is a gift of an Angel. This one wants for no other thank you then for you to live your best life." Sister Joan said with a smile as she walked in. "Though if you let me take a few of these, I will see to it they get to this angel as your thank you and to show what is being preserved."

"Take them, please. If you think it would offer no offense then I will send flowers grown from my garden to this angel every now and again through you." The priest looked at the flowers with tears in his eyes.

"Aye tat we can do." Anderson nodded glad that Sister Joan had so quickly picked up on the nature of The Countess. "After dinner will ye tell me of Timothy an' his family?"

"Oh yes, yes I will. Well Timothy is an angel as well. There is one thing I do worry about. The poor lad kept speaking of vampires killing his family."

"Did he now?" Father Anderson asked curiously.

"Yes, no one would believe him. I am not sure I do but … there have been odd things happening, strange disappearances. All of them have been young men."

* * *

Blaze sat back and sipped at her tea smiling at the incredulous look on Tabby's face. "What is wrong Tabby? Do close your mouth, we are not a codfish." Blaze said in an impression of Mary Poppins.

"You are not Mary Poppins, though you can be as creepy as she was." Tabby said after closing her mouth. "You are helping a priest?"

"Not all priests are hypocritical bastards. The Padre is a gentle man. He is a wonder with children. He is a very good man. Not like the bastards we have run up against. This one really is as advertised a good, humble, loving, soul devoted to blessing and helping the lives of others." Blaze smiled and sipped her tea. "Are they any scones left?"

"Yeppers there is. You look through this book; I'll go and get some. I got a rumbly in my tumbly too." Tabby said thinking on Pooh bear handing the book to Blaze and with a flounce of a plaid skirt she went out the door. She went down the stair case that led from the private rooms upstairs to the main tea room and café down stairs. She waved at patrons as she went through to the kitchen for scones. Most knew Z was upstairs, most knew something big had happened last night. All who knew figured it meant work tonight.

Alucard was certain she was in this establishment. He looked up and felt her on the second floor. He paused a moment wondering if he should disturb her. _I am sorry My Master, My Little One. I must see you. I can only hope it causes you no more pain._ Alucard walked in to the café and immediately felt the magic within. _Ah a refuge for those of magic. Why come here? You do not seem to like magic. Or is it that you do not like to use it?_ Alucard could feel the eyes of the patrons on him now. He didn't really care. He was not here for them. If they came between him and His Master they would pay the price for it. Suddenly he felt someone run into him and saw a plate of scones falling. He reached out and caught them then the young woman who was destined for a hard sit down otherwise. "Pardon, I believe these are yours?" Alucard said handing the plate back to her.

"Ummm yes thanks!" She said then looked up. _Oh my God! It is Him. He is here? Why is He here? Oh wait right he is here for Z._ "Umm she is this way." Tabby said pointing to the stairs with a long black lacquered fingernail. "You can follow me. I'm bringing these to her anyway." Tabby smiled. _Wow he really is exotic and Hot! But Z says he is taken already. Bummer, But I am talking with him this is so cool!_

Alucard was amused with the young woman before him. She was dressed as a 'goth' he thought but she had a personality more like Seras. He smiled at the girl. "Yes please lead the way. Has she been here long?" He asked as he began to follow her.

"Ummmm since tea, been a while since she turned up." Tabby said nearly weak in the knees. She was a fan of his since before she met Z this was a dream come true. "Guess she had questions, we are checking some things out." Tabby said as she opened up the door at the top of the stair. "It's just down the hall."

"I see. How is she doing?" Alucard asked trying to be conversational.

"Better now. More calm. Dirk's tea and scones fixes all ills!" Tabby bragged. "Speak of the devil! Heya Dirk, Z has a visitor."

"I know I felt him enter." Dirk said with a nod. He looked at Alucard and took a breath. "Please do not upset her. She is calm now." He knew there was dick he could do if Alucard did decide to upset her. There was dick he could do if Alucard decided to tear the building apart. Against nearly anyone else he could win in his establishment. Even if they were more powerful he had better than average odds. But against Alucard he would lose. The only thing he could hope for is that the others would be able to escape. So he could only ask Alucard to not upset Z and hope for the best.

"I have no intention of upsetting her." Alucard said to the man with a cocked eyebrow. _Do not try to stand between My Master and I magic caster._ "I will see her." His voice was cool and assured.

"Of course. Tabby are those for Z?" Dirk asked pointing at the scones.

"Yep she said she was getting hungry." Tabby nodded feeling the energy between the men. It worried her a bit but there was nothing she could do.

"I am not surprised. I was about to begin dinner." Dirk nodded never taking his eyes of Alucard. "It is that time."

"Is it? Wow Z and I lost track I guess. Well I'll tell her with the scones. Coming?" She asked Alucard.

"Yes thank you, Tabby." Alucard smiled and followed her to the end of the hall.

"Hello My Dragon." Blaze said as the door opened and he entered with Tabby.

"Hello My Lady. How are you?" He asked carefully. "You were not home when we all woke. We are concerned for you." Alucard said as he crossed the room to where she lay on an old couch with a book. "You look content."

"I am content. I see you and Tabby have met. Thank you Tabby; for bringing up the scones. I suspect Dirk is about to start dinner."

"Too right." Tabby smiled not sure what to do next.

"Zsophia, are you well?" Alucard asked concerned. She looked small and frail in his eyes just now. He went to her and going to a knee he took her hand. "I am sorry about last night." He said looking into her emerald eyes he saw sorrow and pain in them.

"It had to come out eventually My Dragon. I just wish it could have been different, that it would not have caused you distress." Again she reached out and touched the side of his face.

"I am accustomed to pain Little One. I can handle pain in me. The pain in your eyes is far worse. I just wanted to find out what haunted you, to try to break its hold on you. I am sorry it brought you sorrow, that it has caused you to be uneasy. While it explains some things, it causes more questions I know. Please do not run from us, we can all deal with this together. Walter is beside himself with worry. Let me call him here if you will not go home right away. Please do not run from me." Alucard again wondered over the feelings he had for this woman before him. It went beyond the memories she held within her. That much he had figured out. The idea of her leaving him was frightening to him; it went beyond her being His Master.

"I will call Walter and ask him to join us." Blaze smiled. "I am not running from you. _I never would or even could My Dragon; we are bound, tied together. Our fates are becoming joined and as one. I think they always have been._ I just needed respite from the world after visiting the site. I did not realize the time. I had intended to be home before you all woke this evening." Blaze retrieved her phone and dialed.

"Hello? Dornez here." Walter said. He finally tracked down Jolene; though he would wait to speak with her as she was dining with Bullet.

"Hello My Angel." Blaze said with a smile. "I am sorry I was not there when you woke."

"Darling." Walter breathed a sigh of relief. "It is fine. I knew you had much to do. Where are you? Alucard is looking for you."

"I know he found me. If you wait a few moments you can travel to him and he can bring you to me. I am waiting on an early and delicious dinner. You cannot come directly to me. The place I am is warded. Oh and bring your gift for Tabitha."

"I will. I will wait for Alucard's signal then be to you a moment later." Walter smiled. He was worried his lady sounded odd over the phone and he liked it not at all.

"Good then I will see you soon." Blaze said then hung up. "Vlad if you please?"

"I will go and wait for him Eat a scone while you wait Little One." Alucard said as he stood again and went out to wait for Walter.

"Best do as he says I think." Tabby said after Alucard walked out the door. She was surprised at the scene that had just played its self before her. She never expected to see such tenderness between those two.

"Yes it is. Tabby do sit down before you fall down. Before you ask yes he is taken, very taken. And Walter is all mine." Blaze smiled and wondered if she was going to have to find a nice Midian for Tabby.

* * *

DeMorte reflected on the many situations that surrounded him just now. He needed to get things in order at least in his mind. He worried less about Michael but that inspector could be a problem. _I wonder if he could be bought. What dark secrets do you have Mon Inspector? Having a man in the Parisian police would not be bad. I will need to get someone on that._ DeMorte began his typical thinking behavior. He stood and began to slowly, with deliberate steps walk around his desk. _We need to find that weapon. I need to ask Michael on that. Once this funeral is done with he will not need to be distracted from finding my weapon. For a man to throw himself into his work at that time would not be unreasonable or unexpected._ DeMorte knew he would have to send Abby back to England to get Michaels full attention. Again he began his slow circuit around his desk. _Sending Abby back is a good idea on several fronts anyway. I need to know how the training camp so easily and quickly found. I need to know who in the hell began that second chip factory in England. I doubt it was one of us so who else could have the technological ability to do it? I need to reacquaint myself with an old friend in Oxford._ DeMorte stopped and retrieved the address book he kept in his inner breast jacket pocket. He did not believe in all of the technology. He kept this hand written record of contacts with him. "Anjou, you will be most helpful I think. You can contact others." DeMorte nodded replaced the book satisfied he had that dealt with, or would be with a phone call. _Pip and his men are being unfortunately effective in Egypt. I can't interfere without risking revealing my part in their war. Ah my Eve, I wonder how you fair? I will have to check in with your handlers._ DeMorte thought on the time difference and decided to put off contacting them until a less reasonable hour. _The paranoia of the ancient ones combined with their feelings of superiority is what made it possible for me to get her. I wonder if either of the other two are actually older than her. No matter I have her. She cannot escape or contact anyone else that situation is secure._ DeMorte nodded to himself secure in that knowledge. _The Vatican is being too quiet I think. I need a report on them and their activities. I wonder what Anderson is up to. I may need to jerk his chain a bit._ A smile crossed DeMorte's lips. He was not sure what idea appealed to him more destroying Anderson with his own hands or having Alucard do it for him. _I only wish you had someone I could take from you. Someone as precious to you as my beautiful mate was to me._ A growl escaped him and his eyes began to glow a bright and bloody red. Memories of seeing her mutilated bloody body flashed in his mind. He heard Anderson's maniacal laugh and saw him standing over her as he was holding his blessed silver bayonets, seeing her turn into ash before his eyes feeling her meeting the final death and the emptiness that followed. "I will avenge you my love." DeMorte promised aloud again. A knock on his door brought him back to the world as it was now. "Yes?"

"Sir, it is Annis. I have a report you wanted when you woke?" DeMorte's secretary said carefully.

"Please come in and bring it with you Annis." DeMorte said as he quickly retracted his fangs and returned his eyes to the green that was expected of him. He smiled as his secretary walked in. He was glad the subtle influence he had been working on with her was having success. "You look lovely this evening Annis. You should wear that cut of skirt more often. It flatters you well."

"Th-thank you Mister LeBlanc." Annis said with a slight blush. It was a far shorter skirt than she had ever bought and wore to work before. She did not know what possessed her to buy it much less wear it to work. Feeling her employers eyes take in each inch of her legs was making her self-conscious.

"Not at all. I think when a woman has made an excellent choice in her dress it should be noticed and she should be complemented on it." DeMorte said lightly. "Thank you for the report Annis. Will you be able to stay a bit later this evening? If you have other plans it is fine for you to say no."

"I have no real plans Sir. This is usually the night I eat at 'Maurice's Bistro', that is all. Not very exciting or pressing I'm afraid." She smiled and resisted the urge to pull the hem of her skirt lower.

"Ah I see well call the bistro and have them deliver your dinner here then. I can at least pay for your meal. Will you order a very rare steak for me as well?" DeMorte asked with a winning smile. "I will need to have information retrieved and sorted. Also alert Michael that I wish to see him."

"Of course sir. I will go and make the order and call Mr. Michael right away." Annis smiled and went quickly out the door. As embarrassed as she was she was also happy to be complemented by her employer. _Perhaps I will buy a few more? I have needed to get some new things.

* * *

  
_

Seras stared once again at the mountain of police reports in Meeting Room F. "I still say F stands for fucked. I guess I could add futile, flummoxed, frustrating …" She sighed and shook her head again. "I wonder if Jazz has a few people she can spare. Or if I could have a few clerk types come in and start scanning these… or send some resources to the police department to help them get their technology updated." Seras sighed. She wanted to be able to work with the police department herself but there was no way it was going to happen in the next few decades. She had been an officer and she had 'died'. If she were seen it could cause complications. "At least Blaze leaves the handling that situation to me. I can see to it things stay friendly and fair. Even if I need a front person."

"Commander Victoria?" A voice came from the door.

"Yes?" Seras turned and looked at the voice. "May I help you?"

"I think Commander that ought to be may question." The woman smiled. "I am here to act as your secretary and aide."

"Oh, I see." Seras inwardly sighed. _Blimey not another one! When will they give up on saddling me with a Jolene?_ "Well what are you called?"

"Until three weeks ago Thursday I was called Officer Nancy Harris. You have quite the reputation back in the department. I bet you hit even harder now." She smiled. "So what number am I?"

"Thirteen." Seras said with a smile. _A Bobbie? Ok she can't be all bad._

"Well then I am the lucky number thirteen Commander Victoria." _Thirteen? Blimey she must be tough. I guess the Countess asked for a police officer for a reason though._

"Might just be Thirteen. Well get tucked in to the files. We are looking for an immigrant, male, from Egypt, Libya, or Sudan, youngish to middle aged."

"Ok it looks like these are not criminal files but immigration files."

"True. Wait… criminal files … I wonder; I have a group of files over there I pulled out." Seras said pointing to a lone group of files. "Take those and using the names find out if they have criminal records if so we need them, especially if one seems to have a bend towards technology and shamanistic tradition." Seras said with a nod.

"Yes ma'am Commander Victoria. I have a few contacts in the department."

"Use them first, if needs be tell them you are working for this department Thirteen." Seras said looking back to her newest box. "You can use the phone in here if you want. If you haven't been assigned a laptop computer yet call up Tech Department and have one sent. The house is secured wireless. Personal computers do not come on property and official ones do not leave unless on official business. This is amongst the highest and most secret clearance in the government."

"I understand Commander Victoria. I will call the Tech Department first." The newly dubbed Thirteen said crisply and picked up the phone. "Tech Department please." Was the last of the conversation Seras paid any attention to as she went back to the file in her hand. Seras looked up as a runner opened the door.

"Commander we got a freaky situation on the Thames; near where Sir Integra was attacked." Chucky said his eyes briefly looking Thirteen over.

"Understood, I will take lead on this. Thirteen do you have your com?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good put it on. I'm going to get ready. Tell Bullet what is up we may need his new product, get a GC and their teams together I want two on standby. Fire it up!" Seras said as she stepped into a shadow.

"Yes ma'am." Thirteen gasped as she saw Seras disappear into the shadow.

"Baptism by fire Thirteen." He smiled. "I'm Chucky. I'll help walk or rather run you through it. Come on. Hit your com as we run the hall."

"Got it Chucky, thanks." Thirteen said as she began the sprint with him.

Seras was happy to be in battle, happy to be doing something active. It wasn't much of a battle honestly. She and one team of five men was all that was needed. "Thirteen?" Seras asked as she hit her com.

"Yes Commander?" Thirteen replied from the command vehicle with computer on lap and gun strapped to her thigh. She had been advised by Jolene to do so. It was an interesting command structure here, it would take some getting used to but it would eventually provide her with autonomy in doing her job.

"Make a note to see about attaching some more investigative people with the teams or something of the sort please." Seras said as she looked at a wall that just seemed odd to her.

"Done commander; I will forward the idea to Smart correct?" Thirteen asked.

"Not just yet but eventually yes you will." Seras said. "Pull up the floor plans for the address you were provided with please."

"Yes Commander." She taped on the computer and got them. "I have them."

"Tell me the number of walls in the areas marked kitchen stroke larder in the personal area of the warehouse."

"I see … seven. The larder is rather spacious."

"Is it? Thank you Thirteen. Razor are you with me?"

"Yes Vic. I got your six. Coming in with three."

"Good. Opening then going in." Seras said as she kicked where she sensed the hidden door was. "Sonofabitch! All fall back!" Seras yelled as she fell back herself. "Damn, damn, damn, damn!" She swore. "We need a full containment crew." Seras said into the com after taking a breath. "We have a magic hot zone."

* * *

Walter sat with Zsophia in the quaint upper room of the café. She had fallen asleep after her supper and he did not have the desire to wake her just now. He had gone off com and retrieved hers. He smiled watching Tabby play with her new toy.

"I so can't believe this!" Tabby whispered excitedly. "Angel you so rock! I almost wish I was attacked just so I can blow somebody's head off! Umm will it blow someone's head off?"

"Yes Miss Tabitha it will at that." He chuckled. "If you know you are being threatened by something other than human use the clips with the red bows. Those have the 'special' ammunition." He smiled. "It is too bad you do not come and see the areas set aside for you and your team on the estate. I know Zsophia has put a great deal of effort into it. Those who may have hunted you before are gone now."

"I know Angel. But I am just happy working from where I do. I would like to meet Vic face to face. She seems … Wow," Tabby startled. "seems she needs me … they stumbled into a magic hot zone." Tabby sat back into a bunch of pillows. "Pardon me a moment?" She said then blinked and seemed gone.

"Of course, Tabitha." Walter nodded then looked at Alucard who in turn nodded and went out the door. He would respect the property of others and so went out to the street before he stepped into a shadow and to Seras.

* * *

"Hello Commander Vic." A young girls voice said. "It is indeed a magic hot zone. It was well hidden." Tabitha said as she looked up at Seras.

"Ducky. I thought as much. Cute teddy bear. So what do we need to do?" Seras asked.

"Keep people away." Tabitha said with a sweet smile. Seras gave her a frustrated look.

"Behave Tabitha or I'll take your teddy." Alucard smirked as he stepped next to Seras.

"No! My teddy! Meanie!" She said and stuck out her tongue at Alucard who laughed. "I'll have a little look about but we may need to get one of us physically on the ground there." Tabby said with a small frown. None of the Magic Circle was particularly physical. She was the closest and maybe Dirk. _But there is no way in hell Dirk was going to leave his shop with Z asleep and most people gathered in there._ Tabby sighed then walked into the warehouse looking around.

"Shall I hold your hand?" Alucard smirked when she jumped and turned to face him

"Don't do that! Sneaking up on me like that could hurt like hell!" She groused at him. Tabby did not like the energy here. "It is icky in here. Lot's of bad shit Maynard."

"Little girls like you should not use adult words like that. If they do they should have their mouths washed out with soap." Alucard said with a toothy smile.

"Oh stuff it!" Tabby frowned as she went further in.

"Where shall I do that?" Alucard smirked as he drew the Cassul. He understood why she was upset. There was very dark energy that was here. "I think you need to be careful My dear. Your lightness will attract dark things. Perhaps the safety of your flesh would be good before going on."

"I think your right." Tabby said with a frown as she turned and walked out of the warehouse. "Commander Vic. Someone will be here in a tic or two in a physical form. It is too dangerous to go poking about in a pure energy form. Bye for now!" She smiled and waved and then was gone.

"Bloody hell. Well blokes looks like we stumbled into it." Seras said and leaned on the SUV. "I felt it the moment I opened the door. I am nowhere near strong enough for that nor do I have the training or experience."

"I for one am glad you realize that Commander." Alucard said as he walked out of the house. "It is a good thing to realize your limits. It can keep you alive." _"And I would be very cross if you got yourself into a bad situation if it could be avoided. I do not care to lose you My Dark Rose, My Mate."_

_"I know My Dragon. I will not do something so foolish as to go in alone. I do not care to be lost from you."_ Seras smiled up at Alucard. She could not believe how clearly she heard him now. It was more because she could feel the sentiment behind the words as well. "We will wait for the experts and their muscle. For now the people are being evacuated by the local Bobbies." _"I wish I did not need to hide from them."_ Having Thirteen to work with her was bittersweet.

* * *

Tabby sat up and blinked her eyes. "Be right back." She said to Walter and ran out the door to find Dirk.

Walter nodded to her back with a sigh. _I doubt you will be left to sleep for long My Love._ Walter frowned and shook his head. His musings were proved right when Tabby ran back in the room.

"Z? Heya Z? Sorry Lady but you gotta wake up." Tabby said looking sorry for waking her friend.

"What is it Tabby?" Blaze said opening her eyes.

"We got a magic hot spot that is as cold as hell. I have to go there in the physical. Dirk is gonna call the rest here for back up but someone has to be there in the flesh for this one." Tabby looked at her boots and played with the hem of her skirt. "I was hoping if you were up to it…"

"Yes Tabby we'll go with you. Shall we love? We need to take her through the shadows, it will be the fastest." Blaze said as she stood and stretched.

"Darling are you sure you are up for this?" Walter asked as he too stood.

"Yes I am. It is my job." She nodded and took his hand. "We need to leave before we leave. I'll change when we get there. Tabby don't forget your Teddy." Blaze smiled.

"Not a chance! It's a good way to carry a few of the necessities." Tabby said as she hugged her teddy bear. Walter just smirked.

It seemed an odd thing to see Walter, Blaze and a goth girl walking into the circle of command. Seras shook her head then recognized the special Teddy Walter had made. "No way."

"Hi Commander Vic!" Tabby smiled and waved.

"Hi Tabitha. It is scary how well the teddy bear works for you." Seras shook her head then accepted the hug from Tabby. "It's nice to finally meet you in the flesh."

"You too! I just wish it had been at the café instead of icky central!" She sighed then she adjusted one of her stockings.

"I agree. I have some garters that work well for those. You'll want them for on location. Trust me." Seras said with a shrug. "So who is going in Boss?"

"Tabitha, you and myself for now, Walter I need you and Alucard in the warehouse watching our route of escape." Blaze said as she began to check her pockets. "Bloody hell! Where is it?"

"Here you are l … Blaze." Walter said as he handed her the com he had swiped from her pocket. "I was afraid you would have rolled on it and broken yet another one."

"More like you were afraid it would wake me." Blaze said as she took the com from him with a smile. "Now do we understand the plan?"

"Threadbare as it is yes." Alucard said allowing his displeasure to be heard.

"Alucard as irked as you are it is the best way currently. Tabitha is the magic part of this group, Seras is learning about magic, I am also knowledgeable on the subject. That is all." Blaze shrugged. "It is the way this is going to happen gents."

"We gotta choice?" Walter asked.

"No you don't." Blaze shook her head then pulled the shadows to her, so she could change. As they melted off of her Seras and Alucard recognized her clothing.

"Well that is a new look." Walter said with an arched eyebrow.

"Kinda cool and kinda creepy; which is why it fits you." Tabby laughed.

"Actually it is rather old." Blaze said with a smile. She did not wear the over cloak but the soft boots, loose pants, the shirt made by lengths of fabric wrapped on her body. The odd gloves that cover only her thumb and forefinger, and a scarf that would cover her head face and nose when she wanted. "Ready ladies?"

"Yep." Seras and Tabitha said in unison. The three ladies turned and walked into the house. They all shuddered when they walked in.

"No wonder you ordered a full retreat. This is very nasty." Blaze said quietly. When they got to the door they all looked. "Celtic?" Blaze asked looking at Tabby.

"No it's a wanna be. Not all knot work is Celtic." Tabby said with a frown. "I hate it when they copy the Celtic stuff to cover up something else. Like how wiccans get ticked when people say they are Satanists because of pentagrams. They actually represent all aspects of nature in harmony. So I don't know what that knot work is. There is power in the work though, dark power."

"I agree." Alucard said from behind them.

"EEP!" Tabby squealed. "Stop doing that!" Tabby nearly shrieked at Alucard.

"Alucard, enough with the schoolboy pranks." Blaze said calmly.

"No shite lover. The last thing we need is for any of us to go down there in a panic." Seras Chided Alucard. "You can pick on her later. No more disrupting the operation."

"Oh thanks!" Tabby said frustrated.

"If he gets very bad you can always use my gift on him. Just remember red bows." Walter smirked. He nearly laughed as Alucard shot him a dirty look and Tabby looked shocked at the very idea of shooting Alucard.

"You must be joking." Tabby said her eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes he is." Alucard said in the same breath as Walter said "No I'm not." Blaze and Seras just smirked.

"Lads. Play nice." Blaze said with a wry smile. "You must admit though Tabitha, you are more relaxed."

"Well yes I am." Tabitha blinked and smiled. "All the same I think I want a red bow on my Teddy's tail."

"Couldn't hurt." Seras said as she pulled out a camera. "Ok I got pics of this stuff. Let's go in. "Who leads?"

"I think I will." Blaze said. "I want Tabitha between us Seras. Tabitha no shooting first. If you are supposed to we will be sure to let you know."

"Not a problem. Do you want me to put up a shield?"

"I don't think so. Not just yet. I would however suggest we all have one on tap just in case. I do not like to mix magic when it can be helped." Blaze shook her head. "Magic always had consequences. All too often they are negative. I am sorry Tabitha, but you know my feelings on the subject. I may not need to hide anymore but still …"

"I understand Z, it is dangerous for you. Not a problem. It is why you have us." Tabby winked at Blaze who offered a weak smile.

"On we go." Blaze said as the women began to go down the stairs.

"Wow this is some weird stuff." Seras said as they went down the stairs. "Glad we have the big card in the camera." Seras was taking many pictures so people could examine things at their leisure and safety.

"This is a sicko's place." Tabitha said shaking her head. "They have taken from a lot of places and things and perverted them all."

"I can't sense if anyone is down there." Seras said looking at the wall.

"There is, I just don't think any of them are alive." Blaze said coldly.

"Ohmygod!" Tabby said looking green. "It's like a human chop shop. They even have them binned in some type of organized manner. I think I want to be ill."

"Ok here is a question for the more accomplished magic people. Why don't we smell anything?" Seras asked even as she was snapping pictures. "And if we go past a certain level will we begin to smell it?"

"Magic containment. They would have also used it to contain sound and other things as well. It is also why they dug this out. Surrounded by earth it is a type of barrier, it is one level of protection. I think that that landing there is the line of demarcation. From there on we will be in the barrier. I'd like to study all I can from here first." Tabby said sounding all business.

"Agreed." Blaze nodded then touched her ear com. "Alucard, Angel can you hear us?"

"Yes we can." Walter responded.

"Put two men on the door. We need you both here." Blaze said as she looked at the area below them. It was for the most part an open floor plan. Most things could be observed from the lower platform. "Seras I want you to keep taking pictures. Send for more data cards if you need. Tabitha you will stay up here as well for now."

"Boss what are you going to be doing?" Seras asked afraid she knew the answer.

"I am going below the barrier with Alucard." Walter will stay with you both. We may need his speed since I don't know how wonky people's magic may get down there." Blaze was looking over every inch of the floor plan before she went down.

"I expect we will be doing com checks at various points?" Walter asked as he and Alucard joined the ladies on the stair.

"You got it." Seras said with a nod. "So since the team is here shall we move to the platform?"

"I guess we better." Tabby said with a grim nod. She did not like this at all. With the perversions of the symbols and what she was witnessing she knew enough to realize she was in the big leagues now. "Wait!"She barked out. Everyone froze. "Look on the floor there just before the platform." She said pointing over Blaze's shoulder.

"What? I don't see it." Blaze said shaking her head.

"That line of symbols on the floor. It looks like a warding trap. If we pass it we could be screwed. The platform is the bait." Tabby sighed.

"I am very glad you caught that. I am also very glad you are with us. So what do we do?" Blaze sighed.

"We go up the stair after Seras gets some good pictures of that. Whoever has made this place is not an idiot. I'd be willing to bet there are other entrances. Those need to be found." Tabby said shaking her head. "I have read about stuff like this, never seen it though. Blood rituals and the like; I haven't done it. A few of the blokes I know have done some, like Darren. You saw his little display." Tabby said to Walter as Seras took pictures.

"Yes I remember." Walter nodded.

"I chewed him a new one for it too. Stupid stunt like that." Tabby shook her head. "This is well organized and this kind of knowledge does not just happen. It has to be cultivated." Tabby sighed. "I don't think we can afford to make a mistake with this one."

"I leave it in your capable hands Tabby. This is your scene. You call the shots and head the team." Blaze looked at the startled girl. "Welcome to Hellsing." Blaze smiled.

* * *

"Well lass, what de ye think?" Father Anderson asked as he and Sister Joan walked the gardens in the night air of the Parish grounds.

"I think we have a lot of information all of it going in a bad direction." Sister Joan shook her head. "I am sure it is all related somehow. I just wish I knew how." She sighed then leaned over to pluck a dead flower from a bush.

"Aye." He nodded. "Tae missing young men makes it sound like a female vampire sating her hunger in several ways." Anderson said with a slight growl. Suddenly he flashed to nights he had seen Seras. He remembered how she moved in the night, how it felt as her fangs penetrated his throat.

"Unholy does not begin to describe it." Sister Joan shuddered. "So the creature eats the family first then starts going after young men? They all did know one another. My word! What if the girl was the target? What if the creature was after Timothy's sister? A young woman and young men …"

"Lass ye may be on ta something with tat." Anderson nodded, collecting himself from his thoughts on Seras. "But how does this work?" He shook his head further clearing it. "Ye go for ta girl first …"

"Bait!" Sister Joan said suddenly. "Steal her first to use her as bait for the young men. They all know each other. The lads know that she is missing and about the horrible things that had happened to her family!"

"Lass I think ye have it. We need ta find tae lassie an' quick. She is in grave danger, an' she is all Timothy has left in tae world."


	47. Dumplings and Dragons

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Dumplings and Dragons

* * *

Tabby was still in shock. 'Welcome to Hellsing' were the words that sealed her fate. It was official Z had won. Tabby sighed and looked again at the tea Dirk had made for her. "Why me?" Tabby asked her new teddy bear and confidante as she poked him in the tummy.

"Because you are the right person for the job, you were already the liaison between both groups in spirit, now doing it in the flesh, simply means you get paid more, you get benefits, and you get people to help more with the leg work amongst other things." Dirk smiled and put fresh blueberry pancakes with thick blueberry syrup in front of a tired Tabby. Once she looked at the pancakes and then him Dirk smirked and put an unhealthy amount of whipped cream on them then a big blueberry on the top. "It also means you can settle up your tab." He laughed.

"Oh you!" Tabby flicked a bit of whipped cream at him. "She did say that I would have the ability to pay people listing them as consultants, and a section in a budget for Circle Members without having to put names on paper." Tabby mused.

"See there are good things to come of this; besides it is not as if she is going to ask you or expect you to change your style. You can still dress as dark and goth mixed with the little girl that hides in you." Dirk laughed as Tabby rolled her eyes at him only proving him right. "Also I like that you can have some security right now. Please ask for it. It would take more than one person to do that stuff." Dirk said as he tapped the closed file that held some of the pictures from Tabby's investigation. "It is going to get dangerous I am sure."

"Ok Dirk but any protection can't come here." Tabby said resolutely. "Pooh and you can protect me!" She proclaimed around a mouthful of pancakes, syrup and whipped cream.

"Pooh and I will be fine in here but between places you will need more than just Pooh over there. Speaking of dangerous is that likely to go off and how hard is he going to be to learn to use?" Dirk said pointing at Tabby's Teddy bear purse. "Pick two people that Z and you can trust and they may come here, whether they can use magic or not. And kindly refrain from poking him until you learn how to better care for and use him." Dirk said sounding like the protective father Tabby never had.

"Yes sir." Tabby said with a smile. It was something she and Z shared in common. Neither one had parents. "So I am officially a working girl." She sighed then blushed. "I mean I have A job!" She squealed blushing bright red.

"I know I know!" Dirk laughed. "After you eat why not use the bedroom on the left and get some sleep? I'll make a few calls and show some people the symbols ok?"

"I will thanks Dirk." Tabby smiled and tucked into her breakfast.

* * *

"I am surprised Tabby didn't just haul off and deck you Zsophia." Seras laughed.

"Amen!" Blaze laughed with her. "She is a real spitfire when wound up. I think she has a thing for Midians too." Blaze shook her head and took the mug from Dumpling. "Mmmmm! Chocolate, Dumpling you are the best!"

"Little Green Eyes you look just as you did when you were a child." She laughed happy and relieved to see the joy in her mistress's eyes. "I have another treat for you. Here you are child." Dumpling handed her a plate.

"Oh Dumpling." Tears gathered in Blaze's eyes. Carefully almost reverently Blaze broke off a bit of the pastry on the plate and ate it.

_"Ummmm do either of you get it?"_ Seras asked Walter and Alucard.

_"Yes Seras. It is an Apple Dumpling."_ Alucard thought back to Seras as he watched His Little One enjoying a treat from her childhood.

"It is delicious. Thank you." Blaze whispered as she touched Dumplings apron lovingly with a happy tear in her eye.

"I am so glad. My sister had taught me how to make them. I still remember how you used to love to eat them." Dumpling said as she used the end of the apron to wipe away the tear.

"I always have. I remember asking her when she would teach me to make them." Blaze smiled.

"I will when you are strong enough to knead the dough, and tall enough to put them in the big oven without burning your apron or hair." Both Blaze and Dumpling said in unison. They looked at one another and laughed.

"I fit both criteria now. I wanted to be a baker like her when I grew up." Blaze said wistfully as she took another bite of her apple dumpling.

"Really?" Seras said not able to reconcile the woman she knew with a child who wanted to be a baker.

"Yes I wanted nothing more in the world than to be able to be a baker. I wanted to learn everything from my Dumpling, to work with her in her bakery and then when she got too old I would take over and be the baker." Blaze smiled remembering her childhood desire.

_A simple baker._ Walter thought amazed. It broke Walter's heart to hear this simple child's wish and then to know at least some of where Blaze's life had taken her.

"I will teach you to make the dumplings child as well as the breads and anything else." Dumpling smiled. "My Lords and Lady I do not know if you would like to or if you can eat them, but I brought up dumplings for you as well."

"I think I could manage a few bites Dumpling. These were the favorites of another as well." Alucard said and broke off a bit. He did not eat food anymore. He sustained himself entirely on blood as did Seras and Walter. But right now he wanted to taste the dumpling and with it taste a sweet part of his past.

"Yes thank you Dumpling. I think the three of us will be fine with one dumpling." Walter said watching the joy on his lady's face. He broke off a bit and tasted it. It was delicious.

"Yep. Thank you Dumpling." Seras smiled. She had mixed feelings. She wanted to know how they tasted; she knew how much Blaze loved and had missed them. On the other hand she knew they were the favorite of Alucard's human wife.

_"My Dark Rose I do not compare you to her like that. Do not be jealous. You hold my heart alone now. I am yours and you are mine."_ Alucard thought to Seras not wanting to embarrass her by speaking aloud. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

_"I am sorry Vlad. I know how much you loved her. I will be ok in a bit, I promise. You are my first love."_ Seras said as she took a bite of the piece she had taken from the dumpling. "Wow! This is really good. I can see why they are your favorite Zsophia." Seras smiled.

"I know. Dumpling, will you send some to my Little Dragons and their friends?" Blaze asked with a small yawn.

"I will bring them to Your Little Dragons and their friends. They will have them for breakfast." Dumpling promised. "I will bring ones for Lord Derrick, Lord Freddy, and Lord James." She smiled. "If the Little Dragons ask have you decided if they may change their names?"

"Pardon?" Blaze looked blankly at Dumpling who now looked horrified. "Umm I am clueless about this. Does anyone else know about this so they can explain and take the fall for Dumpling?"

"I do Darling." Walter smiled. "It is something they were supposed to have discussed with you before they left for school; discussed with you as well … Vlad." Walter said for the first time using Alucard's real given name.

"Do tell Walter." Alucard said with a blink. He did not mind Walter using his given name but it took him aback.

"Darling the Lads want to change their given names when we marry and they change their sir name. One will be Viktor after my father." Walter smiled again with the thought. "The other wished to take the name Vlad after you." He nodded to Alucard. "It is because we do not know the name of your father. I said I had no problem with it but they had to speak to your both; you because he would be taking your name … Vlad. They needed to speak to you for the obvious reason Love."

"Did they say why?" Blaze said surprised.

"Yes." Walter nodded. As they put it of course speaking back and forth 'We do not want the names he gave us. We want names that fit our lives as they are now, the life we love.' Those are words I shall never forget." Walter smiled. "The sweetest words I have ever heard spoken have been by you or our sons." Walter shook his head. "Dumpling knows because she was there when the Lads and I spoke."

"Such is her sacred right and her duty as a Dumpling." Alucard said. Dumpling nodded and beamed with a joy and pride. "I am actually happy for one of those wretched bothersome annoying spawn to carry my name." Alucard said with a smile.

"Well if the name fits …" Seras smirked. "You know you love those lads Vlad."

"Yes I do. If I didn't I would never put up with their pranks and utter disrespect of me, my person, and my property." He tried to growl as he smiled. Seras punched him in the arm.

"I … I am happy for the change as well." Blaze said quietly with a smile. "I would have chosen different names for them, one was Vlad. But as they were his sons he insisted." She whispered looking down at her hands.

"They are his sons no more." Walter said. "He lost all claim to them when he tried to sell you my love." Walter growled.

_Tried to sell you? Child what evil befell you in this barbaric west? _Dumplings eyes went wide with this news of her Green Eyed Countess.

"They are My Sons now. You are My Lady, if he ever is found I will remove him from this earth. He does not exist anymore. Yes the lads names will change to further wipe him from your mind. We are your family now." Walter said tenderly but with fire in his voice. "Think no more on him." Walter said looking deep into his lady's eyes.

_/He is correct Little One. The Rat Bastard no longer has any say on your life or the lives of your sons. Think no more on him./_ Alucard agreed with Walter and further helped Walter to push the man from His Little Masters mind.

"You are right." Blaze smiled and lay her head on Walter's chest.

"Good, then yes Dumpling tell the lads when you take them their dumplings that their names will be changed when the time is right." Walter said looking at Dumpling.

"I will do so happily Sir." Dumpling said. Her heart burned with a hatred she had felt for only one other group of people. Those who hurt her Green Eyes Countess must be made to suffer and die. Dumpling still remembered the look on the face of the gypsy man she caught soon after the death of her sister. The look of utter shock on his face as she thrust the blade of her work knife into his throat as the wolves growled at him. She remembered the blood that spilled from him as he slowly died. She had been sure he had been involved in the deaths of her sister and the little green eyed girl her sister loved like her own daughter. Many gypsies met their demise soon after that to the hands of Dumplings family. Few if any from that tribe of gypsies traveled into their village after that.

* * *

"That is correct Henri; I need to know everything on that inspector. He is being a nuisance to me and my son." DeMorte said over the phone. "If nothing on him I need to know something about his superiors. Frankly I want information on many in the Parisian police. I will likely be here for a while longer and wish to be able to operate with fewer constraints." He listened to the man on the other end as he surreptitiously watched his secretary Annis in the reflection of the window. This was the first indication she had that her employer may be willing to operate in a more shadowy fashion. She looked surprised but not offended. "Thank you Henri for your prompt attention to this." DeMorte smiled then turned to face Annis. "So tell me my dear, can you work for a man who is willing to work the world to the way he wants it to be? Are you willing to obey the orders of a boss who may ask you to do some things that may be shady?"

"That depends sir." Annis said making a quick and life changing decision.

"On what?" DeMorte asked intrigued.

"If I show you such loyalty in doing such things for you will you show the same loyalty to me? Or would I be your scapegoat? If you show me the same loyalty I will do what you need me to do without hesitation." Annis was playing with fire and she knew it. This would change her life in one way or another no matter what.

"So are you willing to travel?" DeMorte asked with a smile. "If you are willing to be that loyal I will likely want you to become my full time private secretary."

"I will be happy to travel as you need me to sir." Annis smiled.

"Good. I will reward you very well Annis, just ask my son and Abby Smithe. Betray me and you will be able to ask Jackie what it is that she did to betray me and my trust." DeMorte said calmly but with meaning. The slight swallow was enough to assure him she fully understood her position now. "You will be given a raise, and a living allowance. I will also see your mother moved to a better facility where she will receive excellent care. I believe you were interested in one just outside Alsace?"

"Yes sir. I was. It is near the village she was raised in as a girl." Annis said in shock.

"Good make the arrangements then. As I said my dear Annis, I reward well." DeMorte smiled. _I hope she does get more skirts like that. Stockings would be nice as well._

"Thank you sir. As you like this cut of skirt on me I will shop for more and consider it part of my work wardrobe." Annis made her decision; she would do whatever this man demanded of her. "I know for a fact that the Chief of Inspectors wife dines on this night at 'Maurice's Bistro' as well." At DeMorte's raise eyebrow she continued. "The man is her lover by the snippets of conversation I have overheard. He calls her 'my lovely pet' and says he wants to see her more. His name is Jules."

"My dear Annis, take this credit card and keep it in your wallet." DeMorte said as he handed her a cooperate card. "I am sure you know the best places in town to buy clothing. With this bit of information you earned yourself a bonus new wardrobe. Take as much time as you need tomorrow to purchase it. Also make yourself an appointment at this spa." DeMorte smiled as he handed her a card. It was the most exclusive spa in Paris. "Use the number on that card and tell them what time you will be there." He smiled widely as her eyes opened wide. "Yes my dear I will take very good care of you." He laughed and picked up his phone. "Will she and her lover be there now do you think?"

"Yes sir I believe so." Annis checked her watch it was eight. "Yes they usually arrive separately. They would both be there by now and into dinner." She nodded and stared at the cards in her hands. _Tell them what time I will be there? Not ask when they have an appointment free?_ Annis wondered what all may be expected of her. She looked at her boss and decided that sharing trysts with him could be quite pleasant.

"Good." He nodded. "Henri. Go to 'Maurice's Bistro' immediately. It would seem that there is an indiscreet lady to be witnessed there." He caught Annis looking him over and heard her thought. _Well my dear you may become more valuable than I thought._ He smiled as he hung up the phone. "Annis one thing I wish to clarify; I do not expect sexual favors of you." He said to put her off balance. "You are very attractive; which is one reason I chose you. I do not expect you to have sex with me. I do hope you will dress in a way that pleases me; I like the female form quite a bit. But I want it clear that you may make those choices for yourself." He smiled sensing that his words were having the effect he wanted. She would not bed him too quickly but eventually he would have her.

"I understand Mr. LeBlanc, I thank you for your candor." She smiled thanking her lucky stars to have stumbled into this. "I promise you that in all things I will be discrete. I know that Jackie was less than so. I also know quite a bit about the operations, and those who work here."

"I am sure you do." DeMorte smiled looking forward to debriefing her. The knock at his door delayed that.

"Good evening father, Annis. Am I interrupting?" Michael asked really wondering the woman was a lovely shade of pink.

"Not at all. Annis was about to give me more intelligence on the people and operations here. I have taken her as my full time personal secretary. I seem to have misplaced my aide …" DeMorte said looking confused. Michael laughed.

"Well congratulations Annis. I suspect we will be working together then. Maybe you would be a good one to ask who to promote to Jackie's old position and who to be my secretary while I am here." Michael smiled. "Maybe you can help my father find where he misplaced his aide; maybe with his keys?" He laughed.

"I will be happy to do all three sir." Annis said looking at Michael with a smile. "As to the missing aide might I suggest looking in the office next to yours sir?" She said looking to DeMorte.

"Ah ha! I think she is correct!" DeMorte said with a smile. "Michael do give her the names and contact information on the special board. We do need to have a meeting with in the next month, here will be good."

* * *

Anderson looked around the house. It was near ten o'clock now he knew the likelyhood of them returning here was slim but he did want to see what the place was like in the dark. "Aye they knew where they were going an' what they were doing." He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. "Lass do we have any idea who may be tae next target?"

"No we do not." Sister Joan shook her head. "None of the young men who disappeared were at home at the time. None of them had been acting odd. It was all business as usual for them save for the disappearing and then being found dead."

"What do we know about tae missing an' murdered lads?" Father Anderson asked as he and Sister Joan stepped back out into the night air.

"They were all popular, decent to good students, athletes, popular with the ladies … lads that would never have given me the time of day at that age." Sister Joan laughed.

"Really lass? But ye are lovely, intelligent … I canna imagine ye have changed tat much." Anderson smiled at her.

"Well thank you Father Anderson." She chuckled. "But at the time I did not want to attract a priest. I was interested in lads my age and I was not what they wanted." She shook her head. "You were young once. Think back to that age you tell me what you wanted in a lass."

"I dinna know, I dinna remember back tat far." Father Anderson smiled down at her. "Lass I am much older than I appear. Think on it, with tae way I heal."

"Father Anderson … just how old are you?" Sister Joan asked as she thought on what he said to her.

"Tat is my secret. I'll tell ye one day." He winked and smiled at her. "But we digress. We need ta be thinking on these lads. A succubus would be right for this. Tay are good at bringing out tae lust in a man."

"But a succubus would not need to kidnap the girl first." Sister Joan sighed. "There is something here we are missing."

"Indeed there is." A voice came from everywhere and nowhere. "She was a virgin and lovely, she seemed more pure than she was. She looked and acted like an angel but beneath that was a raging demoness waiting to be released."

"Who is there?" Anderson demanded as he pulled out a pair of bayonets. Sister Joan had her crossbow at the ready faster than he expected. "Show yourself."

"Very well Father." A voice came out of the night. It was an aged woman bent by time. She had a cane that she used to prop herself up with.

"Oh grandmother!" Sister Joan said shocked. "Sorry!" She immediately dropped her crossbow from its aim on the woman.

"Tich! That is a bad idea young nun. There are many bad things that could disguise themselves like me, aren't there Father." The old woman said pointing her cane at Sister Joan as she leaned on a tree.

"She is right Lass." Father Anderson said evenly as he held his bayonets at the ready. "So tell me grandmother where does yer type hail from?"

"We hail from Father Adam and Mother Eve same as your nun and you." The old woman smiled. "Shall I recite the Lord's Prayer and say the Ten Commandments as well?" She smiled and crossed herself.

"Forgive me grandmother, but tae lass is mine ta teach and protect." Father Anderson said gently and let his bayonets go back to their hiding spots.

"It is well Father." The old woman smiled revealing gaps where there were no more teeth.

"Please grandmother, what did ye mean while ye spoke of tae missing lass?" Father Anderson asked curious. The ancient women of a village were often the best sources of information.

"The girl as I said was not as she seemed. I think he who took her got more than he bargained for. It was she that slaughtered her own family. It is she that feeds on the young men who scorned her. He wanted a mate she wanted revenge. Not all are as lucky as the one called Alucard. He and his childe have mated now. They did so the other night under their moon." The old woman smiled.

"How do you know that?" Sister Joan asked shocked.

"I am an old woman who hears much. No one listens to the old." She said in a voice that began to crack. She coughed a bit then took a breath. "I have lived on these marshes for my life. That did not end. I speak the truth on the heads of my great-grandchildren. Now please put the corrupted one to rest and save her soul." The breeze picked up and the woman disappeared.

"Heavenly Father!" Sister Joan gasped and crossed herself. "Father Anderson what was that?"

"A ghost lass." He said quietly. "A tortured soul tat could not leave when her body died. Grandmother, we will preserve young Timothy and free his sister from her slavery." Father Anderson promised to the wind. "Come lass. There is nothing else here for us tonight."

"Yes father." Sister Joan whispered. "Father shouldn't we do something to help her?"

"Like what Lass? There is nay a house ta drive her from; there is nay one she haunts. We can do nothing but what she has asked. We free tae lass from her slavery an' we preserve Timothy an' see him raised right." Father Anderson looked at the sorrow in Sister Joan's eyes. "I am sorry lass tat is tae way of things."

"Can't we at least pray for her; here where we saw her. Bless the land, the tree she leaned against?"

"Aye lass, we can pray for her." Father Anderson nodded then went to his knees with Sister Joan and began to pray.

_Oh this is too rich!_ She laughed from her vantage point. _They are praying for me! Dear God your servants are more stupid then they look!_ She shook with silent laughter the moon light flickering off her razor-sharp teeth from the branches of the tree as she watched them cross themselves and get up and leave. _This is too fun! I think I want to taste that little nun's soul.

* * *

  
_

Dumpling arrived at the academy as they lads were going in to breakfast. Many looked at her oddly but she cared not at all. She would make her Little Dragons happy.

"Dumpling?" The Spawn said in unison. "Why are" "you here?" They asked surprised but still happy to see her.

"I have brought a special breakfast treat for you and your friends by request of your Lady Mother." She smiled to see them happy to see her. It got bigger as they each hugged her in turn. "Will you introduce me to your friends?"

"We are happy to." They said together. "Dumpling this is" "Lord Derrick Irons," "Lord Freddy Irons," "and Lord James Richardson." "Gents this is" "Our Dumpling." They said with a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Dumpling." Lord James said as he stood and offered a respectful bow. Her accent was new to him but pleasant.

"My Lord you are very kind but it is simply Dumpling, it is a title of honor." She smiled. "I am so happy to know My Lords have such a polite and respectful friend." She said with a curtsey.

"It is a big pleasure to meet you Dumpling. Ashton has been telling us all about you." Derrick smiled and also offered a bow.

"Yes they have Dumpling. It is a pleasure to meet you so soon." Freddy said with a bow as well. Both of the Irons lads liked her immediately.

"My Lords you all do honor to My Little Dragons and to the names of you families and to your noble parents." She said with a deeper curtsey. "I hope all of you will enjoy a treat I made for My Countess. It is a favorite of hers from childhood." She said taking the basket from the driver.

"Apple and cinnamon dumplings?" The Spawn asked in the same breath eyes wide.

"Yes My Little Dragons." She said with a smile and put one on each of the five lad's plates.

"Dumplings and dragons, their mum sent their weird nanny with weird food and weird speech." One of the lads at another table muttered just loud enough for the Spawn and others to hear.

Both of the Spawn stood and stepped from the table. They took off their shades and lay them at their places then they walked to where the lad who spoke was. His friends looked up and saw 'the Lords Weirdly' standing without their shades and swallowed.

"We would appreciate it if you apologized to our Dumpling." One said.

"She is a special and valued member of our family." The other said.

"We will tolerate no disrespect to her." Both said. The room went silent. No one had ever heard them speak that much on their own. The looks on their faces were lethal.

"Why the hell should I apologize to a servant?" He said as he turned. He looked up at the Spawn and realized he had made a grave error. He had never been looked at like that and prayed he never was again.

"You will do so," "you will do so now." The Spawn said simply. One grabbed the back of his chair the other his arm to haul him bodily up if necessary. "Dumpling," "please join us."

"Ah yes." The offending young man said as he stood. Knowing how formal they were he gave a short bow to the woman. "Please excuse my thoughtless words. I am at my worst in the morning but it is no excuse."

"It is well my Lord." Dumpling smiled at the offending little lad. She was proud of her Little Dragons. They were so much like their prince. She was sure he would be proud to hear it. "We all have times of the day that we are not at our best." _I wonder what they would have done if you had not so wisely backed down._

"Thank you." The Spawn said to the lad and walked back to their seats Dumpling following them. As the Spawn sat down they put their shades back on. "These look" "and smell wonderful." They both took bites of their apple dumplings and smiled. "These are even" "better than how" "our Lady Mother" "described them Dumpling." The smiled up at her once again looking like typical ten year old lads. With that the other lads took bites of theirs as well.

"Mmmmmm! Dumpling my birthday is in two weeks will you make some of these for me for it?" Freddy looked up at Dumpling with imploring eyes.

"It will be my honor Lord Freddy. I am very happy you like them so much how many would you like?" Dumpling smiled broadly.

"Oh ho be careful Dumpling!" Derrick laughed. "My little brother will ask for a million of them! Be a good lad and ask for just a few. We'll be home on that weekend."

"Enough for me and the blokes here." Freddy smiled then remembered his manners. "Please Dumpling?"

"I will do so happily Lord Freddy." Dumpling smiled at him warmly. "Now please excuse me as I need to return to see to your Lady Mother."

"Yes, thank you Dumpling." The Spawn smiled at her as they stood.

"It has been a pleasure to meet you Dumpling." James said as he gave her a slight bow. He knew that she was one person he would forever show great respect to.

"We look forward to seeing you again." Derrick said as he too stood.

"You bet!" Freddy agreed as he popped up from his seat.

"I thank you my Lords." Dumpling curtsied. **/** My Little Dragons I do also carry a message from your parents. They have agreed to honor your request and allow you to change your names when the time is right./ She was glad to see the broad smiled on their faces.

/Dumpling thank you/ /so much for this news!/ The Spawn smiled and hugged her.

"I was sure you would like it." Dumpling returned the hugs turned and walked out. Followed by the driver holding the basket and many eyes wondering both at the love and devotion that woman brought out in 'The Lords Weirdly' and curious about what had been said. Only three lads were sure they would know soon what the news was.

* * *

Blaze walked around the warehouse with her guard. She had promised she would have them if she went to this place. If she tried to lose them or if she did lose them Jolene was likely to be upset at her. This Blaze did not want to deal with now so as she walked around the two crewmen followed. "I think if they are going to insist I have a constant guard that I'll start calling you 'My Bookends' or 'Mutt and Jeff'." Blaze laughed.

"Only if I am Jeff." The one to her right said with a smirk.

"Hey! You look like more of a Mutt than I do!" The one on her left said then punched the other in the arm.

"Mutt and Jeff it is" Blaze smiled and shook her head. "Now lads do try and play nice." She said laughing to herself.

"Yes Boss." They said in unison.

"Now for a quick tour around; without going down the stair thank you." Blaze said to herself as much as to them. As they did a slow circuit of the warehouse Blaze kept an eye out for anything that could be magically used, and for anything that could be a sign of for whom and why this place existed.

"Good Morning Countess." A voice said as Blaze made her way out. "Did you find anything?"

"No I didn't." Blaze sighed. "Well I've got to scoot to other places." Blaze rolled her eyes and sighed again as the one loosely dubbed Mutt opened her car door. After settling down in the car and the driver pulling away from the curb Blaze looked at the two men. "So is there a credible threat to my life?"

"Yes Boss there is. It is a threat to you as Countess. There have been attacks on several female members of the nobility. It is safe to assume you are on the list. The attack on Lady Irons while you were still in your coma was only the first." The one loosely called Jeff replied.

"I see. Did anyone think to tell me about this?" Blaze asked with arched eyebrow.

"It was ordered by Jolene. Telling you would have been her job."

* * *

Alucard ran. He ran not as if his life depended on it, he ran because hers did. The Judas Priest had her in his clutches now. His wards to keep Alucard from simply going to her, using the shadows or turn to mist to go faster papered the walls held there by his bayonets. So Alucard ran as a human man would. He felt a desperation he had not known in centuries. "NO!" He yelled as he saw blood seeping out from beneath the door ahead of him.

"Alucard… where are you?" Her voice asked weakly from behind the door.

"Ye are too late Red Devil. I have her and she is mine to do with as I please."

"No you may not have her! She is MINE!" Alucard sat up in bed quickly, disoriented. In a moment Alucard realized that again he had that cursed nightmare. Looking to his side he saw Seras resting still. He was worried about disturbing Seras for a moment. When she mumbled about test firing Bullet's newest batch of bullets and then giggled he smiled. Sill though he was wide awake and that annoyed him. Then Alucard realized that as much as he hated to be up during the day it was the best time to make the phone call he needed to make. Alucard moved silently through the bed chamber to the sitting room then into his private library.

"Good day." A proud woman's voice answered the phone.

"Good day Your Royal Majesty." Alucard said as he sat back in the overstuffed chair.

"Alucard, this is a surprise. What can We do for you?" The Queen asked working to not sound shocked. "You are up late, or is it early? Is everything well with the Countess?" _Why are you calling me now?_ The Queen thought quickly. "Is this about the series of attacks on the women of nobility?" She asked with slightly more care. "I know that Jolene was contacted about it early this morning."

"Was she? I was not aware. A moment please and I will check on My Master." Alucard sat back and thought._ /Little One, are you well?/_

_/Yes my Dragon, I have Mutt and Jeff here in my car. I am well go back to bed./_ Blaze smiled.

_/I will Little One. Take care. With what we found last night I am more concerned. If anything happens…/_ Alucard warned her.

_/I will rip off their head and piss down their neck. I am not helpless Vlad do not forget that!/_ Zsophia growled at him mentally.

_/Forgive me, I will not forget it but you must promise to call me and or Walter,/_ Alucard thought to her concerned.

_/Fine fine fine I promise! Go to bed or I will scream loud enough to wake Seras thru your mind!/_

_/Yes My Master./_ Alucard said mentally. "My Master is well and protected by Mutt and Jeff as she calls them." He then sat aloud to the Queen somewhat amused by the call she had given to her security detail..

"We see." The Queen said with a nod unseen by Alucard. "We are relieved to hear it. When you next speak to Zsophia please tell her We have something of importance to speak to her on." Her Majesty said somewhat dismissively.

"I will do so My Queen." Alucard said taking her cue. "Please excuse me then I need to rest."

"Of course Alucard, rest well." The queen hung up her phone and sighed. "We have no choice. We must speak to Zsophia today or tonight." Again she looked at the worn leather and ran her fingers over it. "We wonder what, if anything it will change." Her Royal Majesty considered a moment then dialed another number. "Greetings, We were hoping you would come to see Us this evening at say six pm." The voice on the other end agreed. "Very good, We will see you then."

* * *

Integra smiled as she ran the target back to her. "It would seem I am getting closer to the score I want."

"Indeed it does look that way Sir Integra." Thomas said. "You have received an invitation to lunch."

"Have I? Who was it from?" Integra pulled the clip from her gun and replaced it with a new one. "Is it one I am likely to want to accept?"

"Yes it is. I have already taken the liberty of doing so. The invitation was extended by Sir Irons to join him and another guest at his home." Thomas retrieved the spent clip and began to refill it.

"Very well, I am glad you did so." Sir Integra nodded. "I will go and prepare myself for lunch then." Integra holstered her firearm and walked up the stair into the main house. "I must remember to bring my files and notes. Please put them in my black valise."

"Yes Sir Integra." Thomas replied as he finished loading the clip and holding it walked up the stair himself intent on being sure his employer was fully armed and ready for her meeting.

"I am very glad you chose to join us for lunch Sir Integra." Sir Irons said as Integra walked into the gazebo.

"As am I Sir Irons." Integra said as she stepped to the table. "Though I seem to be the only one here thus far." Integra sat down with her valise beside her.

"Actually our lunching partner has been kidnapped by my Lady." Sir Irons laughed. "I am afraid that Emily is intent on making this wedding the social event of the century; regardless of what either the bride or groom would like." He shook his head.

"As lovely as Lady Emily is I will have to put my foot down with her and several other women." Blaze said with a sigh as she sat. "Good Afternoon Sir Integra, you are looking well."

"I expect you might." Sir Integra said with a nod. "I am doing well Countess, thank you. It sounds as if you are being kept quite busy."

"I am at that." Blaze laughed. "It is mainly work but not all of it."

"This is very true." Sir Irons laughed. "I hope a light beef and vegetable sauté and rice is to peoples liking."

"It sounds lovely." Blaze smiled and stifled a yawn. "Please pardon me." She shook her head.

"I think those of us here understand how your schedule can tire you out." Integra said graciously.

"Indeed, I am surprised you are not more nocturnal." Sir Irons said with a smile as he put plates in front of his guests.

"Well last night was particularly busy." Blaze said putting the napkin in her lap. "I will currently only say that it was large, gruesome, and likely rather important."

"Really? Is it something we should be aware of?" Sir Integra asked as she looked at the plate before her. "It does smell quite good Sir Irons. Thank you." She was somewhat surprised to have Sir Irons do the serving.

"Sir Integra you seem shocked at my serving. I feel it best to make sure we were not overheard." Sir Irons smiled and sat down. "Do begin eating ladies." Sir Irons took a bite of his lunch. For a moment they all ate and enjoyed their lunch in peace of the garden.

"It is as good as it looks Sir Irons." Sir Integra said as she wiped her mouth.

"She is absolutely correct." Blaze said with a smile. "As much as I would love for this to be a social lunch I am afraid we have things to discuss." Blaze sighed. "Sir Integra, how have your investigations been going?"

"Well I believe. There is much more intrigue around that table then I thought." Integra shook her head. "Without new information I cannot make any final conclusions. Frankly I would believe that most around that table are capable of anything. The only crime I have found no evidence of is traitorous acts against crown and country." Sir Integra sighed.

"Well that is something at least." Blaze sighed. "That is a good sign at least."

"How so?" Sir Integra asked confused.

"It is something new to them. This means that there is someone above them, someone controlling their actions. I think that perhaps some of the things that have happened recently have been them acting on their own. The sloppy moves are them trying to be clever." Blaze sat back in her chair thinking.

"I agree." Sir Irons nodded. "When Her Royal Majesty put you in charge it made things more difficult for them. There were several others who were more likely to be chosen. You Countess were a complete surprise to us all."

"Damn sneaky Old Battle Axe." Blaze grumbled to the shock of Sir Irons and Sir Integra.

"Countess!" Both of them said in shock with reproachful tones in their voice.

"She tricked me from the start." Blaze shook her head. "She could not have known precisely what she had started. She did not know me as well as she thought." Blaze sighed. "Oh do calm down both of you." Blaze said to the shocked knights. "I have called her that and worse to her face." Blaze laughed. "She likes 'Old Battle Axe', she understands what I mean when I say it. From me it is a term of endearment not an insult."

"I see." Sir Irons said skeptically.

"EEP!" Blaze jumped in her seat. "Please forgive me. Damn thing …" Blaze growled as she pulled out her phone. "Blaze here."

Sir Irons and Sir Integra hid smiles and slight laughs behind sips of water as Blaze spoke on the phone. Their amusement changed though as Blaze pushed her plate away from her looking green then serious.

"I understand. Are you quite sure of this?" Blaze demanded. "I see. I will be there presently." She nodded then hung up her phone. She looked at her lunch and looked ill.

"Something wrong Countess?" Sir Integra asked.

"You could say that. I am afraid I must go. Something has been discovered. I must go and see to it myself." Blaze said as she stood. "Sir Irons, you need to be sure of the security of your Lady. Sir Integra I will be sending security to you today. You will not go out unescorted during the day or night. We believe they strike at night but we cannot be sure." Blaze held up her hand as both of the knights began to speak. "I am sorry but I can say no more at this point. I will inform you both as soon as I have more knowledge. I will say however if what we suspect is true … I well may be calling together the Round Table myself." Again Blaze startled and reached for her phone. "I said I would be there presently." Blaze said irked.

"Dunno who you spoke to but it wasn't me Boss" Jolene said as she looked at the phone.

"Sorry for that what is going on?" Blaze asked as she shook her head.

"There may be a new threat." Jolene said. "Do you want me to handle the beginning inprocess?"

"Please do Jolene. Anything else?"

"Possibly, there was someone asking about the deceased officer Seras Victoria." Jolene said waiting for the explosion from the other end.

"Damn it had to happen soner or later." Blaze sighed. "Get Giles and Smart on it. We need to not make them ask more questions. Oh I have a meeting with the Queen this evening around seven."

"Understood Boss where are you off to now?"

"The new site they found something bad there."

"Worse then what you described?" Jolene asked feeling sick.

"Something there may give us information we don't want but still need. I'll be talking with the lead there. Before you ask yes The Bookends are with me and we need to talk about that later." Blaze scowled.

"Right Boss. I will tell all later." Jolene said as she winced. "I'll put your seven o'clock on the schedule. Talk to you later."

"Too right you will." Blaze said with a breath. She hung up and shook her head. "It never rains save it pours." She sighed.

"You are meeting with the Queen this evening?" Sir Irons asked.

"Yes there is something she wants to speak to me about and I need to give her an update about what is going on which seems to be more by the moment." Blaze sighed.

"I see, you seem to have something dangerous going on." Sir Irons said now worried. "You have a guard with you?"

"Yes I do. Jolene ordered them this morning. Whoever grabbed Lady Emily did not begin with her. Others have disappeared, many other women. It would seem however that when they made their attempt on her they were moving up in the social world. This is a sick business; one that unfortunately must be dealt with by Hellsing. It is … in our bailiwick." Blaze shook her head. "If you both will pardon me I really must leave."

"Of course Countess, please take care. Call me if you need anything. Emily and I will help as we can with social obligations and the like. Call us." Sir Irons said worried for the young woman before him. _There is more going on here than meets the eye or ear._

"I will." Blaze said with a nod then was dashing across the lawn to the house.

"You seem concerned Sir Irons." Sir Integra said watching him carefully.

"I am Sir Integra." He nodded then looked at her. "There are many forces at work just now. More than any of us expected. Trying to sort out what is related and what is not has been increasingly difficult. It is one reason that you were selected for the research into the pasts of the Round Table members. Currently you are not in the middle of any of this but you have resources that others do not have." Sir Irons looked pointedly at Integra. "This is why the Countess and I knew you were ideal for this course of action. Be glad you are not in this too deeply. I am afraid you will be all to soon, especially if she is sending a guard to you."

"I see." Integra nodded. "I had wondered about what was going on. Being kept barely involved but very much on the sidelines." She picked up her fork and looked at her lunch. "I think I can say with all certainty that Sir Marberry is not a traitor." Integra speared a piece of meat with her fork. "I am always in service to My Queen and My Country Sir Irons. I want these bastards, I want them to be caught and dealt with. I will do my part as I can. I wish to be more involved but will bide my time."

"You have grown Sir Integra. I am glad to see it. You have always had strength; it needed to be tempered with patience. I can see it has been. I am glad to see it." Sir Irons smiled at her. "I agree with you on Marberry." He nodded and scooped up some rice. "Tell me your thoughts on Sir Darby?" Sir Irons asked still not able to shake the feeling of suspicion he felt over the man.

"Aside from being a two faced prat?" Sir Integra asked. "I do not like some of his actions. I was thinking he might be on to keep an eye on." She confirmed. "Why ask about him?"

"I ask because of some of his actions." Sir Irons nodded. "Especially during the fox hunt. You heard about it?"

"Indeed I did, something about a fox turning on the Ashton lads was the normal story that circulated I think, although I had wondered about it. Accidents do not happen at your fox hunts Sir Irons."

"No they do not." Sir Irons nodded. "It was an attack that had been set up but for whom is currently unknown. What is known is that another trap had been set up for the Lords Ashton." Sir Irons said angrily. "But as to Darby, he acted oddly and was almost too helpful with things. He has had other times of oddness. If he is not a traitor I think he may be at least somewhat involved with things." Sir Irons shook his head.

"I will look more closely at him." Sir Integra said making a mental note. "I wonder of your opinion on Addams?" She asked still not liking him. "Aside from being a colossal arse there is something about him that seems off."

"I will give him some more thought. I should see him this evening." Sir Irons nodded. "I will try to observe him more completely."

"A good plan Sir Irons." Sir Integra said with a nod. "I should see if your cook would be willing to part with this recipe."

"I will see to it a copy is sent to your home Sir Integra." Sir Irons said. "Perhaps after we finish our lunch we cna adjourn to my study and you can show me what else you have come up with?"

"I will do just that." Integra smiled the the two finished their lunch in peace.

* * *

"Some one please tell me that in the time it took me to get here you discovered you were wrong." Blaze said not holding out much hope.

"Sorry Boss." One of the men sighed. "We can't do that."

"Is Tabitha about?" Blaze asked as she took her jump bag out of the trunk.

"I'm here." She called running over. She was now dressed in combat boots, black leather pants a red shirt and a plaid waist coat.

"Wow that is very tame for you." Blaze said with a smile.

"Ha ha ha." Tabby grumbled at her. "We set up a changing area over here." She said leading Blaze to a curtined off area. "I don't know where it came from or how we missed it earlier but it is there and we found at least two more with out breaching any of the wards."

"Damn." Blaze growled. "Tabby I need to be done here by six so I can go to a meeting at seven ok?"

"Got ya. I'll put it on a timer." She nodded. "So want to see the Dragon we found?"

"Not really but I suspect I should. Are you sure it is the Royal dragon used by the family Dracul?" Blaze asked not really wanting the answer.

"Like I would make that mistake?" Tabby asked with a cocked eyebrow handing the pictures to Blaze as she stepped from behind the curtain. "Why not do that melty shadow thing to change?"

"Because not many know I cna do it and because it is harder for me to do during the day." Blaze said as she accepted the pictures and then looked at them. "Damn it is **'That Dragon'**. He is going to be livid when he finds out." She sighed and shook her head. "Well Tabitha catch me up."

"Righty o." Tabby said and lead the way to the staging area so she could explain things to Blaze.


	48. First Meeting

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

First Meeting

* * *

Dumpling was glad her Green Eyed Countess was out of the house just now. The events of the other night had upset everyone involved. Dumpling decided it was time to remove those things she could to prevent more upset. She gathered up the dress that her Green Eyed Countess had worn and that had so upset Sir Walter. Dumpling had moved the dress into her own room on the night that the truth of the past was revealed. Dumpling was glad to know Sir Walter would become upset and likely angry on behalf of her Green Eyed Countess. He would protect her and her children. For this Dumpling was glad. _My Little Green Eyes, you work to hide so much. You work so hard to protect so many. I am glad to know that you have him now._ Carefully Dumpling folded the dress and put it in a box. Quietly she stole into the bedchamber of her lady and lord.

"Dumpling pray tell me what you are doing?" Walter asked sitting up in bed.

**/**Oh, My Lord! Forgive me! I did not think you would wake!**/** Dumpling gasped.

"It is fine Dumpling, I am rather a light sleeper for my kind." Walter's hand rested on the bed next to him where he would expect His Lady to be. "I sleep even lighter when she is not with me. Perhaps I should take to sleeping elsewhere during the day." He shook his head then looked again at the woman. "Once again Dumpling, what are you doing in here?"

"My Lord I am gathering together the things from the Castle. I want to box them so Lord Alucard can return them to the Castle. My Lord I am so very sorry, I thought He would never ask her about the past." She said looking down. "With things being as they are here I believed that he would leave it be."

"Dumpling…" Walter looked at her and thought a moment. "Will you draw the curtains in the sitting room I will join you there in a moment. We need to talk."

"Yes Sir." Dumpling curtseyed and withdrew from the bedchamber. _Yes I will speak to her husband on things. But what can I tell him? What do I dare reveal? I can talk with him on those things he already knows about. When it comes to those things My Little Green Eyes herself does not remember I will remain quiet._ Dumpling moved to the bar and brought out a goblet and filled it with blood for him. She then set it out next to his chair and waited for the Lord of the house to enter.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding." Blaze said as she sighed. "All the body parts which can be observed are female."

"Yes Boss and it looks like more than 30 bodies." Doc said with a frown. "What I do not understand is why there is no decomposition of the body parts." He shook his head. "Also how is it that there is no smell? I can't understand how no one heard anything … it is all confounding."

"It is a magic thing." Tabby said as she looked up from her notebook. "I can think of a few ways to do those things, none of them too pleasant."

"I'd be willing to bet I can think of a few more." Blaze sighed. "The combination of the magic and where we are in the warehouse district; if they moved at night there are not many who would be in or around these warehouses. I think we are going to have to compare notes Tabitha."

"Wait Boss, since when do you have that kind of magical knowledge?" Doc asked confused.

"Doc I have a long and sordid past; because of that I have a number of knowledge and skill sets I do not advertise." Blaze sighed. "I thought all of this was behind me, and yet…" Blaze shook her head. "Sorry folks. A small pity party, I'm over it." She smiled weakly.

"For what it is worth Z, I'm glad it is not behind you." Tabby smiled. "I have a safe place to be and to work. I am not running scams with magic anymore. That and I have the coolest teddy bear ever!" She smiled and hugged her teddy bear.

"You should be careful or you'll blow someone's head off with your 'coolest teddy bear ever'." Bullet smirked walking into the warehouse. "Boss, I have a file for you from Jolene." Bullet said as he handed it to Blaze.

"Thanks Bullet. Oh will you remind Jolene that I have an appointment with the Queen this evening at seven?" Blaze asked as she opened the file. "I plan to be home quickly after that so I don't upset Walter. He does not know about the meeting."

"Six months ago I would have been shocked at relaying that message." Bullet chuckled.

"Damn it!" Blaze hissed.

"What?" Several people asked as they jumped hearing her.

"Sorry." Blaze sighed. "Sorry folks. I just got news I was expecting but still hate to receive." Blaze shook her head. "Let me guess Bullet Jolene asked you to wait for a response."

"Got it in one." Bullet nodded. Jolene had warned him that this would be bad news and that Blaze's answer was actually a foregone conclusion. "What is the response?"

"Tell her to go with it. I leave it in her hands. I just want update reports. I refuse to completely pull out. If it hits the fan I need to know." Blaze said looking and sounding resigned to her decision. If Walter heard this tone of voice he would be upset it was the tone he liked least.

"Got it Boss." Bullet nodded. "I will also remember to tell her about you meeting with Her Royal Majesty." He made sure to take mental notes about Boss and her state to tell Jolene. She had said something was going on and Bullet trusted Jolene and her appraisal of the situation. "Is there any other message?"

"Yes tell her to stop worrying, I am fine." Blaze smirked at him.

"Got it Boss." Bullet smiled. "Oh hey the new ammo tests are going well. They should be ready for limited field tests within two or three days." He nodded to her.

"Good thing to hear Bullet." Blaze smiled and waved as he headed out the door. "So we know that from everything observable that all the body parts are female. Do we think we have some type of modern day magically minded Dr Frankenstein?"

"Dunno could be." Tabby looked ill. "Ok as icky as that seems I think that is preferable to several of the other possibilities that just ran through my head."

"I agree." Blaze nodded. "Ok that aside, what else do we know? What do we know about the symbols?"

"Aside from the facts that they come from all over the map and time periods and that most if not all of them are in some way skewed?" Tabby asked sullenly.

"Yep, what do we know aside from those two facts." Blaze asked cheerfully.

"We know precisely dick."

* * *

DeMorte reached out and grabbed the phone now sure it was an unreasonable hour to make this call, at least it was unreasonable for the one who would be receiving it. He dialed with a smile on his face and nearly laughed out loud when he heard the sleep filled voice on the other end.

"Hullo? Who is in the hospital, morgue or jail." Grumbled an irritated man's voice.

"I couldn't begin to answer that as I do not have the current information on that in front of me." DeMorte said briskly. Stifling a laugh when he heard the gasp he cleared his throat. "I am sorry is this a bad hour to call you?"

"It is an odd hour sir, but if you will give me a moment to clear my head." The man said reaching for his glasses.

"I am mainly interested in how project Eve is doing." DeMorte said sounding bored.

"She is doing just fine, there has been no change to her condition." The head of special projects said half truthfully. "The senior Security officer is still adamant he wants to transfer out."

"I see. Well I will have my son see to that. There has been no other activity?" DeMorte asked mindful that something sounded odd in the man's voice.

"No sir we have detected no other activity." That at least was the complete truth there was no detection of activity, just something that prickled at the back of his brain.

"I see. Well then do write up a full report on the latest developments. I want them sent to my son." DeMorte said still curious. "It is time Michael is briefed further on these matters. Do sleep well." DeMorte said as he hung up.

"I will sir, thank you sir." The man hung up wishing he could shake the feeling that some had been coming under Eve's influence, including him.

_So you have taken a son DeMorte. That may yet be useful to me. For now though I must concentrate, I must focus, I must reach out. "Hear me… hear me… hear me. I need you."_

DeMorte sat back in his chair and thought carefully. _There was something wrong in his voice. What is going on? What are you not telling me?_ DeMorte closed his eyes and sighed. _I may need to go there to check on things soon._ DeMorte smirked. "Come in Annis." She opened the door and stepped in. "I thought you were shopping today, enjoying what is I believe called a 'spa day'."

"Thank you sir I will enjoy one very soon but tomorrow is the funeral and there are things here that need to be tended to." Annis said with a smile. She had gone out that night and quickly purchased two new skirts similar in cut to the one her boss had expressed interest in. "I have taken the liberty of changing the flowers to be at the viewing sir. They are more expensive however, they are classier and they express the grief and mourning in an older, more elegant fashion. I have also made sure a few of Jackie's less than savory friends know exactly where and when her viewing and funeral will be. If the Inspector sees them and sees our discomfort at being confronted by them it may shift his attention to them and away from your son sir. I hope I have not overstepped." Annis looked up at her boss and truly hoped she had not.

"Annis, you have only proven your worth to me. I am most pleased with your decision in where to take liberties." He smiled and noticed her new skirt. "It shows your intelligence, and I am glad for it." DeMorte nodded. "I have taken a liberty myself. There is a quaint little home that is open and usable in your mother's childhood village. I think that she may be happier there with a qualified team of caregivers, doctors and companions. I can see to it that it is all ready for her in three days. Is that acceptable to you Annis?"

"Yes … yes sir, Mr. LeBlanc thank you sir." Annis said with a smile and tears. "It is more than I could ever hope for."

"I am most pleased to help you out as I may. I will be demanding a great deal from you." DeMorte said solemnly. "Now as to other business, we need to make sure Abby is able to leave by two days after the funeral. I have need of Michael's full attention on a project. As much as I like Abby and like her for Michael I need his attention and she is a lovely distraction." DeMorte smiled.

"Yes sir. I will see to it the jet is ready. I have found seven secretaries cum personal assistants that could be good for him. Will you be speaking to Mr. Michael?"

"Yes I will, thank you Annis. I will have those files now." DeMorte held out his hand for them. Annis handed them over. "Have you received the lists of people for the special board and their information from Michael?"

"Yes sir, I have and am looking in to making sure about days and places for the meeting. I want to be sure there will be adequate quality lodging for them." Annis said with a nod. "I think that two weeks will be optimal."

"Good set it up then. You will call and tell them when to arrive where they may stay. I am in control, you work for me and you will tell them. Do you understand?" DeMorte said looking at her pointedly. _Yes my dear begin to understand you are becoming untouchable._

"Yes sir, I will do as you say. Do you want the double breasted gray pinstripe on black summer weight wool suit?" Annis asked as she made notes.

"Yes Annis I would like that one. The black silk shirt and tie as well." DeMorte was actually surprised that she knew his wardrobe that well.

* * *

Dumpling brought the boxes with the dress and other things to Alucard's apartment. She quietly opened the door and brought them in setting them near the portrait she equally as quietly turned to go. **/**Oh My Prince!**/** She gasped as she saw Alucard.

/Good evening Dumpling. What are you doing?/ Alucard smirked as he leaned on the door frame of Seras and his bedchamber.

/I was bringing that in./ Dumpling pointed to the box. /I know that you were planning to bring the portrait of your royal wife, The Princess back to her castle. I also know that Our Green Eyed Countess wished for the gown and things to be returned to The Princess's wardrobe where she believes it belongs. I boxed it and brought it in here so that they could all be returned at the same time. My Prince./ She said with a curtsey.

/I see./ Alucard said with a nod. /There is a tradition of free speech in the West Dumpling. Tell me what you are thinking, and do be honest./

/As you wish My Prince. I wish you had not asked Our Green Eyes Countess about the past. It has caused her much pain and distress. Please do not ask her anymore questions about her past, leave it lay now. It is for the best of all concerned./ Dumpling said with a plea in her voice.

/I agree it was too hard on her. I wish it had not been so. I will however say that we needed to have this information; I hope it keeps the memories from haunting her, from causing her even more pain. The work that we do can weigh on people's minds and souls. She is the leader of many men as you have seen. If dark, painful memories can be brought up the fore of her mind then they can try to control her as it was attempted back home. By revealing them I believe they will be less of a weapon to be used against her. They were already being more than a minor distraction for her. It would seem Dumpling that they needed to come out. It was as if I needed to know about those things as painful as they are./ Alucard said as he walked into the room. /I agree that it is likely for the best that too many things left here now could be harmful. I will remove these things back to the castle tonight after I dine./ He nodded. /Do you know where Our Green Eyed Countess is?/

/At this time I believe that she has gone to a meeting with The Queen of this country./ Dumpling said proudly.

/Good, I know that Her Majesty wished to speak with Our Green Eyed Countess. She said as much to me this morning. I was unable to tell Zsophia before I went back to my daytime rest./ Alucard sat and favored Dumpling with an intense gaze. /Now Dumpling I have another question for you, what else are you hiding about My Masters past?/ Alucard asked looking deep into Dumpling's eyes.

"Vlad?" Seras said as she stepped into the room wrapping her robe around her. "Do you care to join me in a shower?" She saw Dumpling and blushed. "Um hello Dumpling."

"Greetings Lady Seras, I hope you rested well?" Dumpling smiled and curtsied to Seras glad to be able to take her eyes from Her Prince's soul searching gaze.

"Yes I did, thank you." Seras smiled.

"I am glad. Well if you both will pardon me, I need to tend a few things." Dumpling smiled knowingly; she then curtseyed and left.

"I do so like staff from the old world. They know when it is best to leave." Alucard smiled wolfishly and went to Seras. "Come now My Dark Rose and we shall bathe then dine together." _You escaped Dumpling but I know now more than ever that there is more to be known.

* * *

  
_

"We are very glad you were able to join Us Countess Ashton." The Queen smiled as Blaze walked in. "You look tired, have you been going against Our orders?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as she gestured for Blaze to sit down.

"No Majesty, I have not. I am a tad out of sorts just now. In an effort to keep to your royal command earlier today I turned the day to day management and major control of my personal company over to another person." Blaze said as she sat down. The resignation was thick in her voice.

"We are sorry it has come to this." The Queen said as she too sat down. "We know how much that company means to you. We also know that these must seem hollow words coming from Us as they do."

"Yes Majesty forgive me but they do ring hollow in my ears just now. I had chosen a life of peace away from the supernatural in an effort to raise and protect my children; to give them something resembling a 'normal' life." Blaze stared daggers at the Queen who sat and listened seemingly unfazed by the look she was on the receiving end of. "I agreed to help you with special projects and research on occasion because Andrew asked it of me. He never expected this to happen. I had hoped all along that you would respect his wishes on these matters. Now however things are as they are and there is, as Tabby would say 'Dick I can do about it'."

"We know that this is not what you wanted." Her Royal Majesty sighed wishing this talk was not happening now. _We are glad to know that she is our friend. If that were not true, that look would be frightening. _"Please understand child that We are the monarch who swore Our life to serve, lead and protect this country and all of its people. We are not unmindful of your sacrifice which is made even nobler when one realizes that you owed Us no loyalty as you were not Our subject." The Queen sat back in her chair. "We have forgotten nothing. Child you are the best person to do these things. The evidence of this is everywhere. We will not apologize for doing what is in the best interest of this, Our country." The Queen was silent a moment. "We wish there was some kind of repayment we could give to you. We know however that We are incapable of giving you what you most want. It would be so much easier if you wanted titles, accolades, wealth, or the normal trappings of power." The Queen laughed lightly and shook her head. "Instead you must be dragged kicking and screaming into those rolls that you fit into so well. You are truly beautiful and more regal then many who fight to be the best or most of the social scene." _But then it could be said that you were born to be that way, that you were never given the choice._ "We know that you will make a beautiful bride. Perhaps We could offer you something to help with your wedding? We have already been working to see to it everything you could need or possibly want will be at your disposal. We know it is a small thing, but a wedding is a time for the new family to shine and celebrate. We have already been seeing to it that those areas you might choose will be free of press for some time before the event it's self." The Queen said as tea was brought in.

"I thank you Majesty for your words." Blaze sighed and took her tea then sipped it. "I know it was never your intention to try and make my life difficult. I also fully accept that I would not be in this position now if I did not make key choices along the way. I am not totally unhappy where I am and with what I am doing. I also know that what I am doing is important." Blaze sat back in her chair. "If I were not here I would not have Walter in my life or the lives of my sons. There have been tradeoffs." She smiled. "When we marry one of my sons will take the name Viktor after Walter's father." Blaze shook her head. "Forgive my minor pity party Majesty; I seem to be suffering from them today. While it is not the life I would have chosen it is the life that has chosen me. I have been blessed and my life enriched in many ways by all of this. Some ways I cannot even say because I do not know them. I am sorry to lie this at your feet just now considering the other news I bring." Blaze smiled apologetically.

"It is well Zsophia; we have not had much time to talk since you moved to Hellsing. It seems a lifetime ago that you lived here with Us." The Queen smiled and shook her head. "That was an amazing if frightening and difficult time. We truly are grateful for all you did even then to protect and save Our person and Our family."

"Majesty those acts were indeed my honor to do. Living here was quite a time for me as well. It is the first and only time I have lived in a castle for one." Blaze laughed. "Tell me where did you get Marie and why assign her to me?" Blaze asked as she reached for a chocolate biscuit.

"We did not have Marie sent to you. You brought her with you." The Queen said confused.

"No Majesty she joined me here." Blaze said and set down her cup looking at the Queen confused.

"Child, as far as We know, she was never in Our employ." The Queen said nervously.

"Bloody Hell, that explains a lot." Blaze shook her head. "She tried to kill me and likely was informing another party on our activities. Walter picked up on her change in movements while I was ill. They laid a trap and got her. She wound up dying before much information could be gathered about her and her handlers."

"We see." The Queen said shaking her head displeased. "We will have an investigation done on her from this end and sent it to you." The Queen said with a nod. "We understand that you have something new to deal with, something unpleasant. Does it have to do with the new threat to the women of nobility?"

"Possibly, it is what I brought here to inform you on. Thus far we know that at least one of the arms found did have a tattoo that is identical in subject and placement as that of the missing Lady Anne." Blaze said and reached for her briefcase.

"One of the arms?" The Queen said looking a shade green. "Do We want to know?"

"I highly doubt you want the specifics Majesty however I will say that there were multiple dismembered female bodies found in an area with skewed magical markings and other unpleasant things. It was most aptly described as a 'human chop shop'." Blaze said as she pulled out a file. "No pictures of dismembered bodies I promise but there are pictures of jewelry, symbols and other things you may be able to identify. If you cannot others you know may be able to. If you show them about and get ideas from people then they are likely to tell you and they are also likely to not ask too many questions. That is if Your Majesty does not mind helping us in our investigation of course." Blaze handed the file over with a very cheeky smile.

"You and Walter share that smile too well." The Queen laughed she was glad to see Blaze back to herself. "I think I might just be able to accomplish some subterfuge." She took the file and nodded. "This old battle axe still knows some tricks." The Queen winked and opened the file and began to look through the pictures and the drawings. "Why is it that many of these pictures look odd? They look far away, and somewhat grainy."

"Because Majesty they had to be taken from a distance. Also the magical energy in the area likes to play with electronics I am afraid." Blaze shook her head. "Mainly what we see are bins of things, very few pieces of jewelry are set aside or displayed on their own." The Queen looked at Blaze as if she wanted to ask a question but was thinking better of it. "Currently we are not able to get to the main areas because it may be just too dangerous for us to do so. This place has been there and active for a while. If it had not been for Seras having a keen sense of space we may have missed it this time as well. It would seem that the police have been sent there on more than a few occasions. Each time the obvious activities have been stopped and those guilty of unlawful activities have been taken away. Each time though this underground … place has gone undetected. We do not know how long it has been going on. We are hoping that by identifying these pieces of jewelry, tattoos, and other things we will get the names of victims and also perhaps get a time line. I know Lady Anne disappeared six months ago."

"Indeed she did. We must admit we agreed with the general idea that she had run off with her latest lover just to anger and shame her father. She got the tattoo for that reason as well. We wish she had just run off now. Has there been any news of her lover?"

"None Majesty. I have some people looking into it now. I would turn it over to the Yard save for the rest of the case it is attached to. This means that either Lady Anne was kept alive for a time and then …" Blaze looked off into the distance in thought.

"We are sure it could mean rather many unpleasant things. I think however that now is not the time for such thoughts." The Queen said as she set the file aside. "I was wondering if you would join me in a light supper, just a salad for now."

"That sounds lovely Majesty, thank you." Blaze said with a smile. Both women stood to stretch their legs as the Queen summoned the staff and they brought the salads in.

* * *

Walter sat back in the chair behind his desk as he stared at the ceiling. He was somewhat irked at Dumpling. He knew she had told him nothing of any real weight earlier. He was sure she knew more, he could sense there was something she was hiding. "I suppose that the question is do I confront her and if I do, how do I do it?"

"Who is it that you are debating on whether or not to confront Sir Walter?" Jeff asked as he stepped into Walter's office.

"Our Dumpling." Walter sighed. "She knows something … something she is hiding … something about My Lady."

"Really? Do you believe that it is something important?" Jeff asked trying to be a sounding board more than mining for information.

"It could be." Walter sat up more. "You are aware that something happened the other night."

"Yes I am sir." Jeff nodded. "It has been rather obvious to a few of us."

"Really what have you observed?" Walter asked curious.

"That whatever it was involved you, Lord Alucard, Lady Seras and Your Lady; possibly Dumpling as well. Since then things have been tenser around here. I know Jolene is quite concerned about the Countess as are you, Lord Alucard, Lady Seras, and Dumpling."Jeff said as a matter of fact. "It also seems as if all of you are distracted by something." Jeff looked at Walter pointedly. "Also sir you have not been drinking as much blood as normal nor have you spent time on the practice range however you have been fiddling with your wires. You also have not been in your workshop nor have you asked about the newest batch of ammunition Bullet has been working on."

"I was not aware it had all was so obvious." Walter smiled. "Nor was I aware you had come to know me so well so quickly." He shook his head. "What happened the other night was concerning My Lady's past and its connections with Alucard." Jeff's eyes widened a bit more. "I am afraid some very painful memories were brought up. Yes we are all concerned for Zsophia as she is loathe to reveal much about herself and her life before she came here. There is much more that we three know now; however, there is information missing that I believe that Dumpling has. Therein lays my dilemma. I spoke with Dumpling earlier and I know she is hiding something, she spoke around things. I was left with the distinct impression that there is still something she has yet to reveal." Walter shook his head. "I am glad to know that she is so protective of My Lady, I am glad she so well guards my Lady's secrets; I just do not think they need to be kept from me." Walter frowned.

"Perhaps you should consult Lord Alucard on this matter. If Dumpling will not say perhaps he will know someone else who will." Jeff offered knowing that no work was going to be done until this matter was dealt with. "I will take these reports back to my desk if you like Sir Walter."

"Please do. I have at least one conversation to have." Walter nodded and stood."Please make a synopsis of the reports and arrange them from most to least important and time sensitive. I will go over them soon If there are any that must have my attention tonight put them aside and I will call for them. Anything you feel capable of dealing with please do." Walter said, he rarely shadow walked when on the estate, he liked to act as he had when human, it was a comfort to him and he knew to the staff as well. Currently though he had reason to do this, he walked into a shadow then sensing his quarry he walked out of the shadow where Dumpling was. "Dumpling we need to talk, now." Walter said before she had time to feel him in the room.

"My Lord!" She jumped suddenly finding Walter in the room with her. "Talk about what?" She asked trying to calm herself.

"We need to talk about whatever it is that you are still hiding about the past. If you do not tell me I will go to Vlad on this and leave it to him to discover. I am sure there is someone in the village that knows about this and no one there is likely to refuse to tell him. If I know I can help with telling My Lady so it does not need to be so traumatic. Either way it will come out. Dumpling before I became Midian I was quite adept at finding things out from people. I know when something is being hidden. Currently I am in no mood for secrets about My Lady and her past. To Quote Vlad: 'on this matter I have no patience.'" Walter knew the effect of calling Alucard Vlad would have on Dumpling. It showed a familiarity that she would understand and remember. It would frighten her to a degree. While he did not necessarily want Dumpling frightened he did mean to have this information and he meant to have it tonight.

"Very well My Lord, I will tell you. But please understand there is no way Our Green Eyed Countess could ever remember what I am about to tell you. It is a story told to me by my sister; it is not something I witnessed myself. It is in truth something that makes no sense, it is impossible. Still from what I have witnessed since I have been here I think it may somehow be true."

* * *

"Right then, that symbol there, we all agree, is a bastardized tree of life." Tabby said as she pointed to the picture on the Plexiglas board.

"Yep we all do." A skinny redheaded teenager said. "Tabitha can we get the hell outta here? It is bad enough during the day but now at night it … well it is making my skin crawl."

"Oi, I know it is bad, but we gotta figure this stuff out." Tabby said looking at the few of her coven she had gathered at the warehouse. They all were looking more than mildly green. "Ok folks, you lot can go back to the café. I know Dirk has let two of the tech types put in a communication thing in the upstairs sit and talk."

"Hey Tabs, you seem to be getting real chummy with these blokes; getting comfy with all of this." One of the girls said in a challenging tone.

"Oh get your knickers unbunched Goldilocks." Tabby looked at her. "You haven't seen what is actually down there. We all know Z has done massive to get us all safer. So she got me to actually work under the whole Hellsing thing. If you wanted the job you shoudda gone to Z before when the job was still open. You don't want this gig fine leave, I won't stop ya." Tabby had been expecting trouble from her; she just wished it had waited.

"So why not let us see what is down there?" Goldilocks sneered.

"Fine, follow me." Tabby said and walked towards the room that held the door. "Heya Jim let us pass please." Tabby said to the large well armed man that was blocking the door.

"Yes Miss Tabitha." He nodded and took another appraising look at the assorted people with this girl who was left in charge of the site.

"Thanks Jim and please it's just Tabitha." She smiled at him and wondered how long it would take him to call her that.

"Right, sorry Tabitha, just need to get used to things." He said as he stepped aside. "All of you going down at once?"

"Probably not the best idea; thanks for the Scooby Jim." She smiled at the man who nodded at her. "Ok Goldilocks and who else needs to see to believe?" Three of the others raised their hands. Tabby wasn't surprised. There had been the rumor of a split coming. "Ok you blokes follow me. The rest stay with Jim please." Tabby smiled and led those who needed to see through the door and down the stairs.

"So I see the wacked out symbols; big deal, looks like they couldn't draw." Goldilocks sneered. "Looks like you are making something out of nothing."

"Maybe, though the wacked out bits seem to be happening in specific areas." Tabby said as she rolled her eyes. Soon they were to the place where everyone stopped. She heard the muttered "holy shite's and I don't believe it's" behind her.

"Ok that is gross. But it would be better if we went down to the platform." Goldilocks said and pushed past everyone.

"Goldi! Wait stop!" Tabby made a grab for the girl after making sure she herself wouldn't fall. There was a soul wrenching scream then blood splattered everywhere. "Oh God." Tabby whispered.

"Tabby! Tabby!"" Jim called from above. "I'm calling for back up!"

"Jim don't." Tabby called back. "It doesn't matter. There is nothing we can do." She said and shook her head. "Billy go up and get the camera. Now we know what happens if you pass that boundary." Tabby sighed as she looked at the severed body parts of Goldilocks on the stair and on the floor.

* * *

"I need to go and tend something this evening My Dark Rose." Alucard said as he kissed Seras on her neck over the mark left from their mating.

"No fair." Seras grumbled at Alucard. It only made him smirk. "At least it has been relatively quiet the past few nights, aside from the Chop Shop of course." Seras turned and kissed Alucard. "I should see how Tabby is doing there. Where are you off to?"

"I go to return the portrait, the gown and other things to the castle." Alucard tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I will return as quickly as I can. I know Zsophia has been with the Queen, she may still be."

"I see, you are still worried about her?" Alucard nodded. "I am sure Walter is concerned as well, I know I am." Seras sighed. "She hides what is going on too well. I wonder if she and Walter have spoken much on what happened the other night. I know we haven't really spoken on it."

"No we haven't My Dark Rose. In all honesty I do not know what there is to say." Alucard leaned on her vanity table. "What would you want to talk about?"

"I don't know what there is to talk about either. I mean it is in the past but it seems to have effects on the now. If nothing else, it is upsetting to everyone. It is what caused her to kill many people; and it has been haunting her. I also know this has been hard on you. I don't know what there is to talk about, but I am here to listen." Seras shrugged and shook her head. "I do however have a feeling that this is something that will come up again."

"I agree, My Dark Rose. It is going to be something that we will yet need to deal with. There are still many questions to be answered. Not the least of which is why did this happen to her?" He shook his head then smiled at Seras.

"Yep also what is Zsophia?" Seras sighed. "It seems a weird question but at the same time it isn't."

"It is a difficult question to address. It could have significant ramifications." Alucard shook his head again wondering what the Queen might know by now and what she might be able to discover. "I really must go so I may return quickly." Alucard went into the sitting room and picked up the things to be transported back. "I will return quick as I am able Seras."

"I know Vlad, be careful please. I will be tending the files with the help of Thirteen." At Alucard's look of confusion Seras smiled. "Thirteen is the Jolene that has been sent to me. I call her Thirteen because she is the thirteenth one sent. She was a Bobbie so she can't be all bad, right Vlad? She learns quick."

"Good. You need someone to help you with things you must do so you may do the things you like." Alucard smiled then stepped into the shadows and was gone.

"You love getting the last word, Punk." Seras smiled and shook her head as she went out of their apartment and to Meeting room F.

* * *

"It is as always delicious My Queen." Blaze smiled over her salad. "I had forgotten how much I like this dressing."

"We will have the recipe sent to your cook." The Queen said with a smile. "Zsophia what can you tell me of your family?"

"Pardon?" Blaze blinked and nearly dropped her fork. "That was out of left field."

"I am sorry to shock you with the question." The Queen smiled. "I am curious as to what you remember of them or what you know."

"In all honesty I know nothing of them Majesty. No one in the village that I come from ever knew anything. No one was ever found who would claim me as being theirs. I was simply found." Zsophia whispered looking down at her salad. "Majesty if there is a reason for these questions please tell me. If not I would prefer not to speak on this matter. It is upsetting to me normally but just now it is even more so."

"Is it child? Why?" The Queen asked curious and slightly concerned.

"It has been a long few days. The 'Chop Shop' has been very troubling, also there is something else I haven't quite figured out, like something calling or something forgotten. I am a bit less able to deal with an emotional upset." Blaze shrugged. "Often my past can be upsetting to me. The lack of parents defiantly qualifies as being more than a shade upsetting on a good day." _Oh dear god not again. Wasn't it enough to go through this with Alucard the other night with Walter and Seras there to witness? Why do this now? Why must my past come back to haunt me now? _ Blaze groused to herself as she felt her upset growing again.

"We can imagine it would. We are sorry for bringing up unpleasant things for you." The Queen said calmingly. _Dear Lord when she sees the information I have now, if nothing else we shall know if she was aware of this before she became the head of Hellsing._ You said that one of your sons will take the name Viktor after Walter's father. What name will your other son take?"

"He will take the name Vlad, after Alucard. Since we do not know the name of my father and I would have named one of them Vlad anyway it is traditional where I come from." Blaze smiled weakly. "I know it may sound odd but he and my lads do get on very well, and I do like the name anyway." She shrugged.

"I suppose it makes sense." The Queen nodded. _More sense than you know just yet Zsophia. _"It seems odd that you should know you are related to Andrew Ashton knowing so little of your family history."

"Andrew rescued me from a nasty situation with the help of others. Yes it has to do with my ex-husband." Blaze said and studied her hands then swallowed. "When I arrived here he had already begun to tend to things to give my sons and I legitimacy in England. He took care of me and my sons." Blaze smiled. "I think I may have killed the man who was responsible for the death of Marah, his wife. The mutual friend Andrew and I had told Andrew about me. He also told Andrew about the unique skill and knowledge sets I possess. That is why Andrew recommended me to you for the special projects." Blaze said and sat back in her chair. "Majesty please tell me what is going on here. I know you well enough that there is something more than dinner and a few questions. Why did you summon me here?"

"We are sorry child We are trying to piece a few things together to go with the information We just recently came into possession of. It is test results that have been very thoroughly done yet seem improbable if not impossible. Here is the file. We are sure you will be able to read and understand the work." The Queen said as she opened the faded leather portfolio and began to hand the file to Blaze when The Queens guard came into the room.

"Majesty if you please there is a breach in security." One said.

"Of course. Countess you will join me." Her Majesty said as she replaced the file in it's hiding place and stood.

"No can do Majesty. My job is out there." Blaze pointed to the exterior door. "Please allow me control of the palace security?"

"Very well Countess. I give you full control and authority. Do not get yourself killed or Walter will be very cross with us both." The Queen said with a nod and walked out with her guard.

"If I get killed Walter will not be your biggest concern." Blaze mumbled under her breath as she walked out the door and down the hall. "What is the sit?"

"We have two missing men." The normal head of palace security said with a nod. He was accustomed to working with Blaze and so took no offense.

"Damn." Blaze hissed. "Ok you lot stay here and protect this floor." Blaze ordered as she pointed to a half dozen men. "If you don't know them, they become Swiss cheese got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" The men said quickly. They all had been given the lecture on who this woman was. Many had either fought with her or seen her in combat. A few were actually Crew that had been placed undercover in the palace.

"I will be out on the grounds. The rest of the normal Code B plans go into effect now." Blaze said as she pulled out her cell phone. "Jolene we may need specialized back up at Buckingham. We have missing men."

"Yes Boss. Two teams?"

"Please and thank you." Blaze said then hung up her phone as she pulled the pistols Walter made for her out. "You two," Blaze looked at her guard. You need to not follow me you need to be part of the scouts got it?"

"Yes Boss!" The men nodded and pulled their own pistols and put their ear coms on the new frequency.

"All ready?" Blaze asked as she looked around. "Fire it up!" She said into her com and then moved to the nearest egress. She was soon in the cool night air and glad for it. As soon as she could make herself one with the shadows she did and pulled the shadows around herself to change into her work clothes, then she began to stalk the grounds.

* * *

Alucard walked into the castle with the portrait and box. Once again the castle exploded into life. Quickly the portrait was re-hung. /Do not cover it. It is never to be covered again./ Alucard commanded. The men bowed and left him to stare at the portrait. _What is that? _Alucard wondered; for a moment it was as if something pulled at him. It was gone as soon as it happened so he shook his head to clear it. The serving women tended to the clothing quickly and one came in to tell him.

/My Prince, the clothing and other things have been put back where they belong./ The woman said with a curtsey. She was nervous. It was tradition that a young beautiful virgin woman would serve him. She would be there to sate him if he was hungry.

/Thank you./ Alucard said without looking her direction. /Who is the oldest member of those who serve here?/ Alucard asked as he continued to stare at the portrait of his long dead wife.

/That would be Ivan My Prince./ The girl said with another curtsey.

/Have him sent in to me. I have questions for him./ The girl curtsied and left the room. _I wonder what all you can tell me of My Little Master's life in the village Ivan._ Alucard felt another twinge that he could not identify right off. He reached out to make some sense of it. It was light, or perhaps it came from far off it felt like a shock so he relegated it to being less important.

/My Prince?/ An ancient voice asked as Ivan walked in.

/Ivan, I know about the blood that is on my wife's tomb. I know who's it is and I know the circumstance of how it got there./ Alucard began then turned and looked at the man. /I am curious about some other things. One is did you know the child that was called 'Little Green Eyes'?/

/Everyone knew Little Green Eyes./ Ivan smiled warmly. /She was a delight if slightly odd. I am glad to know that she lives still./

/Indeed she does./ Alucard nodded. /Was there much that marked her as odd?/

/A few things My Prince. In part because of how she came to be in our village. I am sure you know of that./ He smiled at Alucard who nodded. /Some of what made her odd was our good fortune. It was perhaps but after she came to live in the village below the hill the wolves would never attack our flocks or people. That could also be a simple coincidence. None the less she was a quiet often shy child but a joy for those who got to know her./

/I see./ Alucard said with a nod realizing some of what had been said applied to his Little One now. /She says she was not allowed to come to the castle. Do you know why?/

/She lived with the baker woman from the town there was no need for her to come here./ Ivan said calmly.

/The baker woman once worked here did she not?/ Alucard watched the man very carefully.

/Yes, yes she came to work her when she was very young, well before Little Green Eyes lived with her./ Ivan looked up as if her was trying to recollect when it was. In truth he would not meet Alucard's eyes

/Old one, tell me what you are hiding./ Alucard's eyes narrowed as he stared the man down. /I am in no mood for games./ Alucard growled.

/As you please My Prince./ Ivan nodded. /The child did live here when she first was found./

/I see. Yet she swears she only lived in the bakery and was forbidden to come here./ Alucard sat down in a chair and favored the man with the look that had all the weight of whom and what he is behind it. /You will tell me of this and you will do so now./ The man nodded and shook. /She was made to forget wasn't she?/ Again Ivan nodded as he shook. /She has been made to forget other things as well./

/Yes My Prince./ Ivan managed hoarsely this time.

/I see. The woman Zsophia has become most dear to me. This does not seem to surprise any here. It would seem you expected it./ Alucard stated. He knew he was getting closer to the truth.

/Yes My Prince it was expected that you and she would someday meet, it would seem fated. And yes we believed she would become most precious to you./ Ivan dared to glance at the portrait of the Princess that was above Alucard. _Please Princess, guide me in what to say and what not to say._ The old man pleaded in his mind.

/So once again it comes back to my dead wife; she who I build this castle for. There are many stories here. Tell me of them Ivan tell me of the one concerning The Green Eyed Child, Zsophia and when she lived here./ Alucard sat back and searched Ivan for any lie or false hood as he began to tell his tale.

/As you wish My Prince./ Ivan bowed. /It is an odd story, one that starts when the child was found./ Ivan said as he looked up at the portrait of the Princess. /I am sure you have heard how the child was found amongst the wolves./ Alucard nodded. /At first the child and her Dumpling lived here in the castle, we delighted in her with her rich black hair and emerald green eyes. She enchanted us all. She seemed so fragile. But she was not, that we all learned quickly. She would never speak though. Not for the first few weeks she was here. Then it was only a few words here and there. It was as if she was learning the language for the first time./

* * *

"Seras?" The ghostly visage of a small girl appeared in Meeting room F.

"Dear God!" Thirteen gasped and dropped the folder she had been carrying.

"Thirteen Tabitha, Tabitha Thirteen." Seras said looking at The girl clutching her Teddy bear. "You really do love that bear don't you?" Seras laughed. "What's up?"

"Well we know what happens if someone goes past the symbols on the floor." Tabby pouted.

"Aw bloody hell." Seras groaned. "Who did we lose? Who was idiot enough not to listen to you after they were told you were in charge?"

"Actually it was one of mine." Tabby said and scuffed her toes while hugging her Teddy closer.

"I am sorry Tabitha. I'll be there in two ticks ok?" Seras said shaking her head.

"Ok Seras. Thank you."

"Should I bring more men?" Tabby looked so upset Seras just wanted to hug her. It was so easy to forget that behind that cute little girl visage was a full grown and powerful witch.

"I don't know just yet. We can talk about it when you get here." Tabby said and blinked. The folder picked it's self up from the floor and floated to Thirteen who plucked it out of the air. "I am sorry for startling you Thirteen." Tabby smiled then wave to the two ladies. "Bye bye." And she disappeared.

"Go ahead and say whatever it is Thirteen." Seras said with a smile.

"That was a ghost!" Thirteen gasped.

"Nope that was a non-corporeal image of a very powerful witch that works for Hellsing." Seras corrected her.

"That was a child?"

"Nope that is the illusion she wants you to see. Most of her … 'play group' shows up as children; when they work together it can be frightening. Oh if you ever hear them start to sing 'Ring Around The Rosie' get the hell out of the area as fast as you can."

"Noted Commander." Thirteen nodded.

"Good." Seras nodded. "I need to get down there so I am afraid you get to keep ... You have a gun yet?"

"Yes Commander." Thirteen nodded.

"Good get it and get changed for field work." Seras said as she allowed her clothing to shift and change on her from the mini skirted business suit she was in, into her field clothes complete with gun rig and shades. "Grab a unit and come out to the warehouse site. You can get a taste of what we call field work." Seras said with a smirk. "Then you can see if you still want to work for me." Seras said as she stepped back into the shadows and was gone.

"Yes ma'am commander Victoria." Thirteen said then put away her file. She called down to the Stand by area. "Hello this is Commander Victoria's aide."

"Hello Thirteen." A gruff man's voice came from the other end. "We all know who you are."

"I bet you do." Thirteen shook her head. "So is there a pool for how long I last?" She laughed.

"Yes, yes there is." The man laughed. "I'm Grumpy. What can I do fer ya? You aren't quittin already?"

"Nope, not quitting ever." Thirteen said with a nod. She had accepted this post and would not be driven from it. "I need a team ready when I get down there to go with me to the warehouse."

"Hit the fan did it?" Grumpy said as he nodded to Ken who got up and got his team together.

"Well we know what happens when a person goes past the symbols on the floor." Thirteen said.

"Gotcha. We will be ready. So do you know where to get your field uniform from?" Grumpy asked with a smile.

"Yes I do, it comes from my closet." Thirteen laughed back then hung up the phone.

* * *

"Jeff where is Sir Walter?" Jolene asked as she made her way into his office.

"He is having a meeting with Dumpling. It is concerning what happened the other night. He believes she has more and possibly important information." Jeff said standing.

"Fine, leave him alone for now but he may be needed there has been a beach at Buckingham. Boss has not called for backup but she had me put two teams on alert." Jolene said.

"I understand. I believe Lady Seras is with Thirteen in Meeting room F, as to the whereabouts of Lord Alucard…."

"That is anyone's guess, I know. If he is needed by Boss he will show up; on that there is no question." Jolene said and shook her head. "I'll go to the meeting room now." Jolene quickly made her way down the halls only to nearly collide with Thirteen. "Well this is a shock I thought you both were in Meeting room F?"

"Tabitha came by." Thirteen said looking less weirded out by the happening. "I am getting changed and going to the Warehouse with a unit to meet up with Commander Victoria."

"I see." Jolene nodded and pursed her lips. "Going to your quarters to change?" When Thirteen nodded Jolene began to walk quickly in that direction with Thirteen. "Do we know where Alucard is?" She asked.

"Commander Victoria said he had to return some things to a castle." Thirteen said.

"Very well. When you see Vic let her know that there has been a breach of some sort or another at Buckingham. She may need to go there. So far there has been no call for more people, just on standby."

"Got it Jolene." Thirteen nodded

"And please put on your com. When we are in double quick mode you just call her Vic." Jolene reminded Thirteen as she left the woman in front of her door.

"Right." Thirteen nodded and went in to change.

* * *

"My sister had only just found her. My Lord Walter, Little Green Eyes was as I had said before tiny and full of scratches and bruises when found amongst the wolves. They were protecting her, guiding her from what my sister had said. Her clothing was odd to say the least. That was all I knew of her to begin with. I did not live in the castle at that time." Dumpling said as she looked into the fire.

"Wait, Dumpling are you saying that My Lady did?" Walter asked confused.

"Yes Sir Walter, our Green Eyed Countess did live in the castle at first with my sister who was the baker there." Dumpling nodded. "It was only later that my sister and the child moved from the castle. When Little Green Eyes first arrived my mother took some of the clothing the other girls had out grown and brought them to the castle. She brought the strange clothing the child had been found in back with her. I remember it smelled foul. There was a strong smell that the forest and the wolves had not been able to cover. They were taken out side and burned. I remember they seemed to catch flame so easily as if their existence angered some great power. My mother described the child to us. She sounded odd and later when my sister and the child moved down into the village it became obvious that there was indeed something very special about her."

"You said your sister had strange dreams about Zsophia that frightened her for Zsophia?" Walter asked becoming more confused and concerned the more the woman spoke. _She lived in the castle? She only ever mentioned living in the Bakery._

"Yes she did. In truth even as my sister lay dying she believed her Little Green Eyed girl lived still. It was a horrible the way my sister died. It was slow and filled with much pain. My family and in fact the town took our revenge on that family of gypsies. If any of them still live they never again went near our village. They knew that to do so was to forfeit their lives." The normally warm and loving features of Dumpling suddenly became hard and cold. Her eyes were menacing.

"I am quite sure they did realize that quickly." Walter believed that this woman's sister when angered would be a force to be reckoned with. He was sure this woman would be as well. "Please continue."

"The story as I heard it was that as a child she would disappear while at the castle and would be found speaking to no one in an empty room. Then one day something truly odd happened."

* * *

Blaze shook her head as she looked over the dead body of one of the guards. "Found one body." She said into her com.

"Got your location. Second body was also found." Came over her com.

"Good keep scanning the grounds." Blaze said with a frown. _Whoever these blokes are they are damn good._ Blaze found herself hoping she would run into one of them and that they could give her a real fight. _I think stealth is better for these night's activities._ Blaze smiled and put away her pistols and put on her cat's claws. She felt for Alucard a moment and could tell he was elsewhere and busy. _Good when the Dragon is away the Master will play._ Blaze smirked then felt for Walter. _Ah ha the fiancé is busy as well? How luck can on girl get?_ Blaze smiled and gently closed down on the connections she had with both men. Once again she stole into the night going over Buckingham's wall to see if she could find where they breached the perimeter and if they were still in how they might expect to get out.

_Well well who are you?_ Marcus said and nearly licked his lips. _You have a lot of the energy in you. I think you are female too. Well I guess that makes you dessert._ He smiled as he watched Blaze move into the night. Suddenly she stopped and looked around. _Well time to play tag._ Marcus thought as he leapt to the ground behind her. Quickly he struck out with a dagger to kill her but Blaze was a shade quicker. All he did was cut her ear com off her and nicked her ear.

"Who are you?" Blaze hissed more out of irritation than pain as her eyes flashed bright red.

"Your death pretty." Marcus smirked. "Sorry about your head set."

"Think again." Blaze hissed and shot him. She was aiming for his chest she hit his shoulder instead opening it up into a bloody mass. Marcus swore and hissed in pain. "You seem to have a larger than average amount of energy from the Hell spell in you. We need to talk." Blaze was trying to be reasonable but part of her demanded his death.

"So you can sense it as well? Lovely." Marcus smiled wider. "Too bad I will need to kill you to get yours." He laughed and jumped back. "And for your information it is properly called 'energy from the Seals release'. Sorry about your cell phone pretty." He laughed crushing it in his hands. "No one to save you now." His eyes flashed very red now as well. "Come and get me, once you take your eyes off me you will lose me pretty then you die."

"Right." Blaze said as she moved quicker than thought and stood next to him. She smiled and thrust a dagger into his leg. She wanted to stop him not kill him, not yet at least. But something deep within her seemed to cry out for his death.

"Bitch!" Marcus hissed and again leapt away and then into an alley and into a darkened area. He pulled the dagger out and let his leg heal keeping an eye on the woman. He just wondered why it was happening so slowly.

"I've been called far worse." Blaze smirked and watched him go. A moment later she was again at his side and sliced his coat with her cat's claws. "You haven't been trained at all have you?" Blaze said disgusted.

_He is beneath you beneath Vlad your Dragon. How dare he claim the energy as if it is his right!_

"Maybe not! I am more than enough to finish you! Now you die!" Marcus hissed as he retaliated with a strike of his own this one was with his hand, it seemed to become fire and he tried to punch through Blaze with it. Blaze hissed and kicked him in the ribs smiling as she heard a few crack and break.

_Yes it has been too long since I played._ She smiled and struck out again trying to grab his throat. Marcus blocked her for the most part but found his throat raw and he thought perhaps bleeding. As he did so he maneuvered himself and broke Blaze's elbow backward. Then he smirked as this time he attacked firing mace into Blaze's face. She hissed.

"That should slow you down!" He growled then grunted as Blaze's other hand blindly came around as slashed open his chest. Marcus tried to grab that arm as well but could not. Instead he decided to push his advantage now and he body checked Blaze on her hurt side hard enough that he knocked Blaze into a wall. Now he smiled as he heard bones cracking and breaking.

"Damn!" Blaze swore as her head made contact with the cold brick her face, eyes, throat and all burned. _I know more about how to use the energy. If I fight with that…_ Blaze thought a moment and with a brief breath she pushed him off of her using the energy.

"What the Hell?" Marcus yelled as he was now thrown against the opposite wall. _She knows ways to fight with this I don't. She must be the other battery._ Marcus knew he hurt like hell and that he was not healing so well. He pulled out his dagger and stabbed Blaze; he aimed for her heart but got her dumb shoulder instead. When she blinked Marcus was on her. He grabbed her head and forced her to look into his eyes as he went to plant a dagger in her throat to kill her and pull the energy from her that way. Suddenly he felt himself falling into nothing but a red haze of blood, power and anger; anger that was focused towards him. Then without warning he was face to face with a large angry dragon. The dragon laughed at him and reached out with one terrible claw to grab him. Marcus screamed and fell back dagger still clutched in his hand.

"You bit off more than you could chew boy!" An inhuman voice hissed from Blaze's lips. "You are not enough to stop me or this child. **She is mine!**" The voice continued to growl at him. Marcus pulled his gun and shot Blaze three times then he ran never seeing that the bullets somehow never hit her.

_Dear God in heaven what was that? What the hell is she?_ Marcus asked himself panicked. He felt his chest it was a mass of bloody wounds. He was confused but knew enough to keep moving away from the woman he left for dead on the ground.

* * *

"So come on lads! Let's do this one up right. Maybe we can get that prancing prat to quit this time." Lord James Richardson smiled at his compatriots. It was an incredible plan they had and tonight was perfect for it with the faculty meeting.

"Too right that!" Freddy said. He was pissed at the stupid head master. He had taken one of his journal books for no good reason. "We'll be able to get my book back right?"

"Damn straight we will." Derrick nodded. "Bastard had no right to take it."

"We have" "the switch out." The Spawn nodded. They had made it quickly. This way if the Head Master ever got someone to translate it he would look like an arse. "In the future" "kindly leave the one" "we rescue in your" "trunk and not out."

"Got it Ashton." Freddy nodded looking chagrined.

"Right then fellows we are ready?" Lord James looked at them all. "What the hell?" He asked as both of the Spawn grabbed onto their chairs.

"We can't tonight." They said in unison. The Spawn looked at one another then at their friends. "Please pardon us." "We are feeling a trifle sick."

"Sure thing blokes." Derrick said as they watched their friends go. When the door was closed Freddy and Derrick looked at one another worried.

"What is going on?" James asked confused.

"We haven't a Scooby. But whatever it is, it's likely to be bad."


	49. Dragons

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Dragons

* * *

Alucard paced back and forth in front of the portrait of The Princess as the old man told his story. More and more Alucard was certain this was important information.

/We were always careful to keep close watch on the Little Green Eyes My Prince./ Ivan smiled. /She never would understand that there were parts of the castle she was not permitted to go into./ Ivan shook his head. /I remember that no matter how much or often she was scolded she would still wander off./

/I see. Not much has changed about her in that regard./ Alucard shook his head. Still he felt something at the back of his mind pulling at him. He still worked to ignore it. He wanted this information now.

/My Prince it happened on a day that Little Green Eyes disappeared again. Everyone looked for her. We looked everywhere that we could think of all the places she liked to go, but we could not find her./ Ivan swallowed. /Eventually she came out of her hiding and went to her Dumpling. When her Dumpling asked where she had been Little Green Eyes answered her: 'I was speaking to my mommy'./ Now Ivan looked down.

/Old one, who was she …/ Alucard startled and grasped his head.

_/Uncle Alucard! Something is wrong with mum!/_ Blared into his mind with a force he would have never expected or believed them capable of. Then he realized it was only one of the Spawn that was sending to him.

/What is wrong with her?/ Alucard demanded both aloud and in thought back to the Spawn that spoke to him; no longer thinking of Ivan. The Spawn always spoke together unless something was very wrong.

_/We don't know but something is very wrong!/ _ His voice sounded in a panic. _/Father is being called as well please Uncle Alucard, find her!/_

/Calm yourself I will find your mum and all will be well with her even if I must tear that city apart brick by brick./ Alucard vowed. /You and your brother are to remain together in your room unless I, your aunt, or your father comes to you!/ Alucard ordered. He turned and looked at Ivan. /I will return and when I do I want answers./ Alucard growled at him with brightly flashing eyes.

/Of course my Prince!/ Ivan bowed and nearly fell. He had seen Alucard angered once before and had prayed to never see it again. After Alucard stepped into a shadow he looked up at the portrait. /Please dear Princess, guide me in what to say to your husband, our Prince. Tell me if the child spoke truth./

* * *

Dumpling looked at Walter as she continued her story. "As my sister looked at Little Green Eyes surprised by the words she had spoken she smiled glad to know the child's mother had been found, that this precious child had not been abandoned." Dumpling took a deep breath and swallowed. "She asked the child to show her where her mother was, my sister had strong words to say to the woman." Dumpling stopped and looked away from Walter and into the fire.

"Dumpling, My Lady swears she has no parents. You will continue." Walter said with a calm he did not feel. Something was agitating him he was sure that this story and the woman's evasiveness was not the only thing, but just now it was the more important thing. The other thing whatever it was he pushed back in his mind and ignored.

"As Little Green Eyes took her through the castle they happened across Ivan. He is the head of the servants there. My sister quickly explained what was going on to him and he followed with them. He too was fond of the child; he too was offended that one so small and in need of care had been lost. Soon they were deeper in the castle rather going out. Little Green Eyes opened the door to a room and walked in. She then pointed and said: 'there is my mommy, I was talking to her.' My sister and Ivan looked at Little Green Eyes and asked her if she was sure that was her mommy. She said yes that was her mommy. Ivan and my sister told the child over and over it could not be her mommy but even then Little Green Eyes was stubborn. That was when my sister and the child left the castle."

"Dumpling you have stretched my patience as far as it will go. Who was My Lady pointing at?" Walter growled his eyes shifting to red. Then he blinked and grasped his head.

_"Father! Where is mum? Something is wrong!" _

"What is it? What is wrong?" Walter asked both aloud and mentally, he was confused. "She is supposed to be with the Queen. What is wrong son?"

_"We do not know but something is wrong!"_ The voice sounded worried.

"We will find her. You and your brother must stay together. We may be sending someone to collect you. Does Vlad know?" Walter asked as he pulled out the gloves he reserved for serious business.

_"Yes Uncle Alucard has been told he returns to the house soon."_

"Good I will be in touch." Walter thought to the Spawn then looked towards Dumpling.

"My Lord, Sir Walter what is going on? What is wrong with our Green Eyed Countess?" Dumpling asked both frightened for her Lady and frightened of her Lord. The look on his face made her think on what he was at times called; The Angel of Death.

"That is what I intend to find out" Walter said coolly then reached out with his mind to find Blaze. _"My love? Darling you must speak to me."_ When Walter briefly touched her mind the confusion was overwhelming, for a moment it addled him as well. Blinking to clear his mind Walter tapped his com. "Seras, where is Zsophia? The Lads say something is wrong. I can't get a message through to her." Walter frowned.

"Whazzit?" Seras asked as she looked up. She tapped her com. "Walter what is going on? Last I heard she was at Buckingham." Seras stood from the crouch she had been in looking over the bloody bits of Goldilocks. "Do we need to retrieve The Spawn?"

"I do not know just yet. Where is Alucard?" Walter asked looking out the window.

"He went to return the portrait and dress to the castle." Seras said standing as she spoke.

"My Lady is upset and confused. Very upset and confused. Her mind is a complete whirl. What could have triggered another of her episodes? I can't get through." Walter frowned. _"Alucard, are you on your way?"_

_"Yes I am. Can you get through to her? The confusion is overwhelming. I won't be able to track her until I get there."_ Alucard frowned and moved himself even faster through the void.

_"No I can't get through to her. Shall I have the Lads brought here?"_ Walter thought to Alucard and then said to Seras; "Seras Alucard is on his way back."

_"Not just yet. They are still safe in school I just told them to be on alert. I know they are upset. I was told that something was wrong by them. I was too distracted with something at the Castle."_ Alucard cursed himself for not paying more attention. They all knew His Little Master was upset. He should have been paying more attention to the now and less to the past.

_"I understand, I am guilty of distraction as well. If she knows The Spawn are safe it will be easier to calm her down."_ Walter shook his head. "Seras I may be going to go and get the Spawn, it is still up in the air just yet. Alucard should be here presently."

"Gotcha Walter. I will make some phone calls and see what I can find out. I'll start with Jolene." Seras sighed and shook her head. "What the hell has her so upset?" Seras closed her eyes and tried to focus on Blaze. _"Zsophia what is wrong?"_ All Seras was rewarded with was a mass of jumbled up feelings and pain. "Ok memo for me don't try that again for a while, very surreal and dark." Seras said as she shook her head.

"Commander Vic do you need us to do something?" Tabby asked helping to hold Seras up. "Do we need to send scouts out or something?"

"Right now Tabitha we need you all working on this." Seras smiled at Tabby. "I know it sucks. But we all have our jobs to do. Yours is this site. Meanwhile I need to go and do the phone thing."

* * *

Blaze was awash in confusion, fear, and pain. This battle with the battery has addled her mind as energy fought against and combined with energy. She was losing blood to the stab wounds and the blow to her head also added to her confusion. She thought many voices were trying to get to her so she shut everything down. Opening her eyes was a mistake; it sent burning pain from the mace through her again; as she gasped for breath it was worse, searing pain inflamed her throat again pulling it into her lungs. Blaze bit her tongue to keep from crying out. Everything it seemed burned, hurt or bled. "Where am I?" She whispered hoarsely as she tried to sit up in the alley. Her broken elbow failed her and she fell to the wet filth covered ground again with a yelp. _Oh gods what happened to me?_ Blaze worked to slow her breathing; her mind unsure what had happened and what the smell was that burned her nose. It was wet and cold where she was. Everything was unfamiliar to Blaze in her confused state of mind.

_/Little One/_ The ancient green eyes opened again. /_You must get to water. Feel for the cooler area on the ground where the shadows meet this place; I can guide you from there./_ Was whispered into her mind.

Blaze nodded mutely and reached out her good hand and reached for the shadows. _I am so tired._ She did not know the voice that had spoken to her but she knew as if on instinct to trust it. She felt the cool inviting place where the shadows meet this realm and dragged herself to it. When she was close enough she simply fell in.

"Walter Zsophia isn't answering her phone." Seras shook her head. "Jolene says she is supposed to still be at Buckingham. Jolene is going to call her guard." Seras said as she walked into Walter and Blaze's sitting room.

"Very well Seras." Walter nodded. "We may as well wait here for Alucard." He frowned. "Dumpling I will still know what it was you were hiding. You will finish your story."

"Yes my Lord." Dumpling nodded

"Walter what is it? What is going on?" Seras demanded.

"There is news?" Alucard asked as he walked out of the shadows.

"Yes and no." Walter said then reached for the phone when it rung. "Yes?"

"Sir Walter it is Jolene. Boss should still be at Buckingham. There was a breach of security there. She wanted two units on standby. The threat has been stopped but she is nowhere to be found." Jolene said in one breath. "We are waiting for the Queen to come out of her secure zone but she isn't supposed to do so until they have orders directly from Boss." Jolene sounded more than mildly irked.

"Very well Jolene, Alucard is here and we will have him start tracking her down. Call the School and let them know that someone may be coming to collect the lads it will most likely be me."

"Yes sir." Jolene said. Once she hung up she dialed the school. _Do not piss me off this time headmaster._

"Alucard…" Walter began but saw Alucard was already gone.

* * *

The water was cool relief to her skin and eyes. Blaze drank it greedily to ease the burning in her mouth and throat. Soon she was able to make out she was at a fountain, in a green area and it was night time. Without thought her clothing shifted from her battle attire into that which she had been wearing as she met the Queen. Blaze flushed her eyes out yet again. Scenes of places and times flashed through her mind making her all the more confused. She shook her head to try to clear it. Her arm still hurt like mad. She realized that her elbow was broken. With thought, energy and willpower she forced it to begin to mend. It would hurt and be weak but it would be somewhat useful now. "Where am I?" She asked in a whisper as she opened her eyes and tried to look around yet again.

"In our space luv." A jeering male voice said.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked quietly as she turned her head towards the voice. She could only see dark humanoid shapes coming up behind her. "Go and leave me be." Blaze gasped.

"Naw I don't think so." The man smiled and shook his head. "You in our area and you are dressed like a fancy lady. What did your man put you out? We'll take good care of you."

"Go away." Blaze ordered again. She did not know why she was where she was, but she would not submit to these men. Instinctively her hands went to her cat's claws. Pain radiated up her arm but it needed to be ignored now. She needed to survive.

"No way slut! You gonna make us happy." The man growled as the others laughed.

"No I will make you dead." Blaze said with no emotion as she closed on the figures claws extended. She could not see clearly but she did not need to. Blaze moved on instinct.

_Yes Little Dragon shed their blood. _Teeth brilliantly white and sharper than any razor shone as It smiled seeing the battle begin. _It will make you better. It will draw him to you faster._

"What the fuck?" One of the men said as he saw his friend drop for no apparent reason then the blood began to flow. All he had seen was the woman jump up and charge his friend. Soon there was nothing else for him to see as his eyes were gone. He screamed as his face erupted in blood. Blaze moved as quickly as she could; her hands armed with her cat's claws sliced through both the air and her attackers. She was still mostly blind but her ears still worked and these blokes were noisy. Soon the five gang members were on the ground dead or dying Blazes blood mixing with theirs.

_Where am I? _Blaze wondered again. She heard loud voices and turned towards them. They seemed to be calling her. She blinked to clear her still tearing eyes. Then she stopped cold. Amongst the fuzzy world something stood out plain and clear. "Death!" She hissed, and backed away. She saw him closing in on her and she stepped back into the shadows and fell again into them.

* * *

Alucard found the place of the first attack. He did not know who she had battled but he would remember his scent, the taste of his blood. It has the acidic taste of unearned power, fear and internal weakness. Alucard called Walter immediately. "Angel there was a fight she was not answering her cell phone because it was crushed. Her ear com is in two pieces. It was cut up by a sharp blade. I haven't found her yet I am still tracking her. Go get your sons."

"I will Alucard. Call me with any news." Walter said and grabbed his jacket. "I will bring them to the estate unless I hear otherwise." Walter confirmed and hung up. "Seras …"

"Go and get the lads. I can talk to Alucard myself. There is a car waiting on you in the town just south of the school." Seras said with a nod. She watched as Walter walked into the shadows and was gone. "Come on Boss, what the Hell is going on?" Seras paced a moment. "_Vlad I sent Walter off, what news?"_

_"She was in battle. He was a strong foe. She was badly wounded. I am tracking her to a park I believe, I do not know how she is moving. I think she may actually be shadow stepping over distance."_ Alucard said concerned. He could smell her blood here and the scent of the mace burned his nose.

_"Right. I am going over to Buckingham to see what can be discovered there."_ Seras said as she too grabbed her coat. "Dumpling as soon as we know more I will call. Jolene is a good place for information." Seras said and went out the door.

* * *

Marcus made his way to the estate he had been living at for the last few months. _So that was the other battery. _He blinked and wiped the sweat and blood off his face._ I will have to remember the feel of her. I can't remember much of anything but her red glowing eyes._ Marcus had been warned to stay away from Midians. He had also been warned that Freaks could be dangerous. His boss wanted him to remain in one piece. He was to use stealth not brute force to do his collecting. Marcus had gotten cocky and stupid tonight and he knew it. It was by luck alone he had escaped; that and a dose of military grade mace. Marcus leaned up against a tree before he thought of going over the wall. Normally it would not take a first thought to go over it. Marcus knew he was not even supposed to be out tonight. He had been admonished to stay away from Buckingham as well. He was in for it no matter what. Marcus needed to rest for a moment more. He was so tired. _Wait the energy, the energy within me… it is less?_ What exactly this meant Marcus did not know but he knew one thing for sure, it did not bode well for him.

* * *

Alucard moved to the place where he felt her energy. It should have been an idyllic setting with the fountain. What he found was a bloody mess. Red blood stained both the marble fountain in streaks and the water which now had a pink hue to it. One man moaned and gasped as he tried to roll over. Alucard went to the badly wounded youth. "What happened?" Alucard demanded as he grabbed the punk dressed youth by the dog collar around his neck pulling him up bodily to his feet.

"Get bent." The youth snarled and spat at Alucard.

"Wrong answer maggot." Alucard growled and sank his fangs into his neck. The punk screamed in pain and terror. Alucard growled as he consumed the youth.

"Oi! 'ey! Let go Mikey you red dressed freak!" One of the teen boys who ran up yelled as he brandished a length of pipe.

Once the punk was consumed Alucard looked up, his eyes glowed. "Run while you may." Alucard growled at the males that had run up. "I am no freak. Delay me a moment more and you will suffer for eternity." Alucard hissed with his fangs fully extended.

"What the 'ell?" They started to back up slowly. The shadows began to move and reach for them. The gang all yelled as they fled. They all ran as if the devil and all his minions were after them.

"My Master, you fought blinded." Alucard said as he went through the memories he had stolen from his meal. Her viciousness in battle made him smile then he realized what the clues he had meant. "The first battle, you must have been maced, that would explain the acrid smell. I see, the mace must have been burning your eyes and other senses." Alucard whispered as he watched the men run. "They attacked you, they could see you were hurt and they attacked you." Alucard growled as he saw Blazes blood on the fountain and ground. "The question is what happened to your arm?" Alucard stood again and looked around into the night. He thought and concentrated on his bond with Blaze. "Where did you go My Master?" The confusion was making it harder to find her.

* * *

"Listen, I know Boss was left in charge." Seras was getting more and more annoyed with the whole situation. "Blaze is missing." Seras crossed her arms in front of her ample chest. "Because of this fact I am in charge." Sears lied, she was fairly sure people would back her though. "If you do not let the Queen out until Blaze is found, The Queen is likely to get annoyed with you." Seras said as she stared at the guard. "Her Royal Majesty does not like being kept out of the loop when things are going on."

"You think I want Her Royal Majesty angry with me? Do you think I want to have Boss angry with me?" The man shook his head. "Nutters you are if that is what you think!"

"Let the Queen out and I will take the flack for it, ok?" Seras asked as she leaned against the wall. "The palace is secure; there are more of our troops hiding in the area."

"Alright. It is your undead hide." The man shrugged and turned to give the all clear.

"Better to have the Queen chewing on my hide than Alucard, Walter and eventually Zsophia." Seras said under her breath. She knew that keeping the Queen safe was not enough, she had to be kept comfortable and in the loop. One of the protocols was if Blaze disappeared Jolene and the Queen were both to be informed immediately. Jolene knew and that left the Queen to be informed. Seras wanted to have the most up to date information give the Queen. _"Walter what do you have?"_

_"I am coming up on the school now. I will retrieve my sons and drive to the helipad. From there we will fly to the Estate. Once there I will meet up with Alucard to find My Lady. I assume you will be with Her Royal Majesty?"_

_"Yes Walter I will."_ Seras nodded. Then cast her mind to Alucard. _"Love, where are you what is going on?"_

_"I am tracking her. There have been at least two battles now. She is hurt and I think blinded by mace. I am on her trail."_

_"Understood. I am at Buckingham, Walter is getting The Spawn. Keep me posted."_

_"I will My Dark Rose."_ Alucard smiled, he was glad to hear the strength in the voice of his mate. She was in charge now. All information went through her. Alucard was proud. Now with a smile he reached out again. "I feel you Master." Alucard squinted in the direction he believed her to be in then stepped into a shadow.

* * *

Blaze did not know where she was. Her mind was becoming more and more confused rather than less and less. Past was mixed with present to make a mosaic of shifting tiles swirling in her mind. Blaze tried to sort it out. _I know I am being hunted. I know I have been wounded in battle. I still can't see. Someone put, no sprayed something in my eyes. Red eyes, I remember red eyes. A Midian, or something else._ _Something else has red eyes as well now._ _Not a demon, it … he didn't … what was it?_ Blaze felt a wall next to her and leaned on it. She worked to focus and sort the mosaic back into the life she knew.

_Forgive me Little One; it is not yet time for your mind to clear. It must remain confused. The chaos is needed._ Energy slipped into Blazes mind and shifted her perceptions. _What has been begun once you woke me must follow through to its end. Nothing can stop it now._

Blaze gasped and shook her head. She felt nauseous, the world shifted and swirled. Unable to stop herself Blaze threw up then fell to her knees. **/**Why are the gods punishing me? What crime have I committed against them?**/ **Blaze asked and then stood. One thing she knew was that she had to keep moving. _Moving targets are hard to find and therefore harder to kill._ Blaze looked up and blessed the rain as it fell. She felt the sting begin to lessen as she blinked her eyes staring up into the night sky as the rain bathed her.

"Hey there is a woman down there!" A voice said. "'ey! Miss! Stop!" Another man's voice called out.

/No, I will not./ Blaze hissed quietly. She turned and ran into a blind alley. /No!/ Blaze gasped as she hit the wall. She ran her hands over the wall when she got to the shadows she felt some give and she walked in.

"Damn it! I swear she was there. Well miss I hope the killer does not find you tonight."

* * *

"Commander Victoria, are we to understand that The Countess has gone missing?" The Queen asked with arched eyebrow.

"Yes Majesty." Seras answered standing before the Queen.

"What other news?"

"Majesty, Sir Walter has gone to retrieve the Lords Ashton from school, once he has them they will be transported by car to a helipad then flown to the estate. This is standard procedure. Walter will then join Alucard who is currently tracking Countess Ashton. Blaze's mind is very confused. She has been in a hard battle and escaped. That much we know for certain. I am being kept informed by all involved parties."

"So you were the one who was sent to stay with Us." The Queen smiled.

"No Majesty, it was my decision to come to you. I am still able to perform all my duties to full ability now while I am here while others may not. One of my duties is seeing to your security and comfort; another is keeping you informed." Seras smiled.

"Very tactfully put Commander." The Queen smiled. "We want you to send a message to Sir Walter. He is to bring the Lords Ashton directly here. He may make use of Our helipad"

"Yes My Queen." Seras nodded. "I will do so now." _"Walter?"_

_"Yes Seras is there news of My Lady?"_

_"No, Her Royal Majesty has ordered that you bring the Lads and yourself directly here and land at Buckingham's Helipad."_

_"I understand. Tell Her Royal Majesty I will do as she wishes."_ Walter nodded then dialed his cell phone. "Jeff, inform the pilot that when we leave the helipad we will land at Buckingham." Walter hung up and watched as the School came into view.

"Yes Sir Walter I will do so." Jeff said then looked at Jolene. "There has been a bit of a change."

* * *

Walter walked into the school all business. "Headmaster, where are my sons?"

"They refuse to leave their room Sir Dornez." The Headmaster said looking irritated.

"I expected as much. They have been ordered to do so. I will go and collect them, thank you." Walter nodded and began to walk. "Please forgive this intrusion; I know it is a distraction for you and your staff." Walter thought a moment then continued. "Her Royal Majesty wishes for me to join her at Buckingham with the Lords Ashton in all haste."

"Of course Sir Dornez, it will be as Her Royal Majesty wishes." The headmaster's eyes opened wide and he hurried more.

_Kiss arse._ Walter thought and rolled his eyes. He waited as the door to the Spawns room was opened.

"Father!" The Spawn said and stood.

"Double quick lads; Her Royal Majesty is expecting us." Walter said with a sharp nod.

"Yes Sir." The Spawn nodded back as they stood. "We are ready father." They said in unison and walked with him out the door.

* * *

"Damn it!" Alucard hissed. He had just missed her and he knew it. He slammed his fist into the wall. /Why are you moving like this? What are you running from? Where are you running to?/ He growled frustrated. /How do I get ahead of you?/ Alucard sighed and felt along the wall to where the shadow was. /Again with the shadows./ Alucard was beginning to understand what people felt with him and his using the shadows to travel. If they were half as irked as he was now no wonder people could be short with him. Alucard shook his head and went into the shadows once again chasing after His Little Master.

_You will catch her soon that I promise you, not just yet though. You must speak with the Queen first Vlad. You must hear what truth her science has discovered._ The ancient mind roused its self again to touch Blaze's mind._ /Wake up Little One. He is coming for you./_

Blaze's head shot up and she blinked. She felt something coming, it was powerful and Blaze was sure it was coming for her. She looked for the shadows and moved towards them. Blaze saw a man with glowing eyes coming out and dove into another shadow instead.

/Little One!/ Alucard called out and reached out to grab her as he saw her for a moment before she dove into the shadows behind her. /Stop running from me!/ Alucard yelled out to her, to the world. He shook his head and growled. For a few moments he gave in to his anger and let it roll through him with the madness it brought.

_"Vlad!" _ He heard Seras call to him. _"What is wrong?"_

_"I almost had her. Less than a second more and I would have had her!"_ He raged.

_"Vlad you must calm down! If you were like this when you got close no wonder she ran. We all know she is confused. You may have frightened her away. Please My Love, My Dragon find peace."_ Seras thought to him while trying to figure out how to let him feel her love.

_"Thank you My Dark Rose. You are my calm and my peace now."_ Alucard smiled it was as if he could feel her arms around him._ "You are right. She did look frightened. I also know she is still wounded. I need to get ahead of her. I am fine now Seras. Tend the Queen, I will tell you when I know more. Take care of yourself as well. You will over work your store of energy and blood if you reach out that strongly again before you feed."_

_"Then kindly don't wig out again!"_ Seras shot back with a smirk and shook her head, she could hear Alucard laughing.

"Commander Victoria?" The Queen looked at the young vampire curiously.

"Oh Vlad is acting like the Punk he is." Seras said and shook her head. "He got all frustrated and irked. He was close to losing his cool." Seras rolled her eyes then remembered whose company she was in and cringed. "Sorry My Queen." Seras squeaked out blushing red.

"It is well Commander." The Queen laughed. "We have never heard Alucard referred to in quite that manner before. We are highly amused!" The Queen chuckled and shook her head nearly not believing her ears. "It would seem that you are no longer afraid of him."

"No I'm not." Seras shrugged. "He is my mate, and I am his." Seras smiled. "Granted if he so desired he could wipe me off this planet without breaking a sweat. But he won't. I finally understood he literally wanted me to stand up and punch him in the nose. So I did."

"Well we are glad for that breakthrough." The Queen nodded. "Tell me Commander, how do you read the relationship between Alucard and the Countess Ashton?"

"Well, I guess it would be safe to say they are … bound by more than the relationship that was made by you, they are past Master and servant." Seras said with a shrug. She was very aware of the answers she gave now. Revealing too much would be bad, hiding too much could be worse.

"Pray tell Us what you mean." The Queen asked watching Seras carefully.

"I think there is a mutual respect and devotion." Seras said thoughtfully. She paused a moment then smiled. "Honestly Majesty I hadn't thought on it but it is similar to the way we all feel I guess." Seras smiled. "It was something Jake's widow said after his funeral. I saw Blaze just standing there next to Jake's headstone. I asked the widow why Blaze wasn't leaving with us." Seras paused and thought. "She said: 'It is the last thing she can do for him, for his mortal body. She will stand vigil over the grave until the last shovel full of dirt is put on and beaten down. She will stay even if it would be all week, or I think until the end of time. That my dear is the core of this Crew; **devotion**. Her devotion to them, their devotion to her and each single man's to every other single man and their families this is the core it began with her.' I will never forget that moment." Seras whispered.

"We can understand why. It would be a most powerful memory to have." The Queen saw it written all over Seras. "You believe that Alucard has become a part of that?"

"Not hardly." Seras smiled. "Not to all the men. I think Alucard is too old for that. He has seen too much. But he does feel a strong devotion to certain people. She is one."

"We see." The Queen nodded and sipped her tea and made her decision. "Ah Walter and the Lords Ashton arrive." The Queen said as she heard the helicopter descended to the helipad. "Kindly ask Alucard to join us here. We have something he should see." The Queen placed her hand on the worn leather and hoped she had not waited for this too long.

_"Vlad, the Queen wants you here at Buckingham. There is something for you to see. Walk in with Walter and the Spawn if you can."_

_"Very well Seras."_ Alucard thought back obviously irritated.

_"Gripe at the Queen and not me thank you."_

"Majesty," The four men, young and old said going to one knee before their Queen, "you have called and we answer." They all intoned together.

"We thank you for your prompt answer to Our call." The Queen answered. It amazed her to see them all man and boy so alike. The lads were really little men. All of them gave her deference and honor with a ceremony that came easily and naturally to them. "Rise all. Sir Dornez, I wish for you and your sons to remain here with Commander Victoria. Alucard you will accompany me into the anti-chamber."

"As our Queen wishes." The all said and stood. Alucard went to the Queen and offered her his hand so she could stand.

"Thank you." She said as she took his hand. It almost shocked her but then she felt beyond shocks like this now. The Queen smiled as she found herself able to rise with a grace she had lost over the years. She allowed Alucard to escort her into the room.

"Father what" "is going on?" The Spawn asked peering at the now closed door.

"What is happening in that room I cannot say because I do not know." Walter tapped both boys on the head. "You will do nothing to find out, understood?"

"Yes" "father." The Spawn said sounding defused at the order.

"Thank you lads." Walter found himself smiling at them then it hit him The Queen herself had called them his sons. Now he did smile. "Seras what news?"

"Nothing new." Seras shook her head then blushed.

"What?" Walter asked somewhat afraid. Seras had gotten out of the habit of saying precisely the wrong thing when stressed, but he knew that look.

"I called Vlad a Punk in front of the Queen." Seras said looking at the toe of her boots.

"No" "way!" The Spawn said shocked.

"Seras," Walter laughed "you look like the Spawn when they are in trouble." He shook his head. "I am sure the Queen was shocked."

"Yep. She said she had never …" All four of them looked up and towards the door Alucard and the Queen were behind. "Did you all …" Walter and the Spawn nodded. The door flew open and Alucard stalked out his eyes glowing.

"Uncle Alucard!" "What is it?" The Spawn asked standing up.

"Spawn," Alucard looked at them and all saw something like a miracle. Alucard visibly calmed himself. "I will bring your mum safely home. On that you have my word." He said as he looked at them oddly. "Pardon me now." Alucard backed into the inky blackness that opened up behind him never taking his eyes of The Spawn.

"Majesty, what is going on?" Walter asked carefully looking at the spot where Alucard disappeared in.

"It is a strange business, one that is best handled by Hellsing. It is something that should be impossible. It would seem however it may not be." The Queen said as she walked in the room. "Sir Dornez we entrust this folder into your care. We ask that you not look at the contents. It is not for us to reveal."

"As you wish My Queen." Walter said as he took the file curious and confused. "Majesty does it have to do with My Lady?"

"Yes it does." She nodded and looked at the Spawn who looked back at her curiously. "We were unsure as to what is going on. We have been told and are satisfied that there is no longer a threat to Us now." The Queen said simply. "We think it best that you take your sons home now. Commander Victoria it is well that you go as well. It is now for Alucard to handle."

"Majesty," Walter's throat went dry "that sounds, ominous." He swallowed.

"We are sorry it is not meant to." The Queen smiled. "Alucard has all the information he needs to best find and aid Your Lady." The Queen said simply. "Though we are curious as to whether you and she have set a date."

"No Majesty we have not." Walter said confused. He was a good Englishman but this was surreal even for him. The Queen was asking about a wedding date while he was worried over His Lady.

"Well you will let us know when you have. We will tell you as we told her this afternoon; we make available any and all of our properties on these isles available for the wedding. We also will do whatever we can to help."

"Thank you Majesty." Walter bowed.

"That is all." The Queen said as way of a dismissal. "You do have fine sons Sir Dornez. Lads you are a credit your family."

"Thank you Majesty." The Spawn bowed equally as confused.

"Lady Victoria do enjoy keeping that … 'punk' of yours in line." The Queen smiled.

"Thank you Majesty I will." Seras bowed. The Queen walked from the room leaving the four left in it to look at one another. "Well that was …"

"Surreal." Walter finished for Seras.

"Father, did" "we miss something?" The Spawn asked.

"Only if Seras and I did as well." Walter shook his head. "I think it best we do as the Queen said." The others nodded and walked to the helipad with him.

_Where do I begin to look for you Zsophia?_ Alucard wondered. Unconsciously Alucard found himself drawn where she had first seen him. He had not seen her, but she had seen him. Alucard smiled it had been a glorious battle with Incognito. It was now tempered with the knowledge that it had frightened her, His Master, and that fright nearly cost her life. If it had he would have never known of her. /Here she nearly fell to her death. Here is where she came to fight Set himself if it had been required of her. Here is where she came after the energy was released. Here is where it all began./

_Not quite here Vlad, just this chapter was begun here. You are not a fool Vlad. You know what to do to find her now._ The green eyes watched Alucard begin.

/Zsophia I must and will find your mind now./ Alucard calmed himself and with purpose he reached deep within himself then reached out to Her.

Blaze hid in the shadows amongst warehouses near the Thames. There was a dark power near here. She hurt and was tired. She knew she had hit her head hard. She knew better than to sleep just now. She needed a safe place to be. She knew she was in a city called London in a country called England. She just could not remember why. /I must have been here to kill someone. I hope my target is dead./ Blaze whispered to herself and the wind. She knew she had to find a safe place to rest, heal, and figure things out.

Alucard smiled. He had found her. He brushed past her confused mind and knew what she wanted what she was running towards. _I will show you to safety Little One._ Alucard smiled with his thought. Carefully let her feel the warmth and safety of the Estate. Alucard directed her towards his sitting room with its darkness that appealed to her now for hiding. _"Walter, Zsophia should be arriving at the Estate soon keep everyone out of and away from my apartment. She is still twitchy."_ Alucard sent to Walter.

_"Very well Vlad. Do you want anything in there?"_ Walter asked.

_"Bread, cheese and fruit; also tea. Ask Dumpling to prepare it and do it quick."_

_"Consider it done."_ Walter picked up his cell phone and dialed ahead to the house.

_Yes, that is how to do this Vlad._ The ancient mouth curved into a bigger smile. _Now I will help._ He reached out and began the process of calming the chaos it has stirred up in Blaze's mind.

* * *

Blaze began to relax and felt her mind calming. She took deeper breaths now, the burning was finally gone. _It was mace that was sprayed into my face. Who was I fighting? He was powerful._ Memories still swirled but one seemed to becoming clearer. She found herself drawn to a place. It would be warm, safe and dry there. The rain first so welcome as it bathed and cleaned her eyes and flesh was less so now. It has turned colder and she wanted to be out of it. _Yes I will go there. _Looking around Blaze found a shadow and walked into it.

_Yes Little One, there you will be safe, there we shall clear your mind, and there you will be made well._ Alucard swore and stepped to the Estate as well. He chose to remain in the shadows as Blaze stepped out of them. He watched her as she moved silently, carefully around the room. She stopped suddenly when she saw the food and tea laid out. She eyed it suspiciously and left it alone. Alucard smirked.

/Where is this?/ Blaze whispered to herself. /I see dragons everywhere./ She went to the fire and stood at it shivering some as water dripped from her clothing. She was thinking hard and quickly. Yes she was warm and dry here yes she did feel safe but why. Blaze still wanted to know where she was. A thought crossed her mind and her eyes widened. /The Dragon! Is this the place of The Dragon?/ She quickly turned around to get a better look at the room she saw a mirror. Blaze went to it and looked in the mirror at her throat was a jade broach in the shape of the royal dragon. /What is going on?/ She touched the broach with reverence; she did not remember where she got it. /Vlad Dragon?/ she whispered.

_Indeed Vlad Dragon, Zsophia Dragon as well._ Alucard smiled and lost his outer clothing to his shirt, trousers and boots. He wove a spell over the room so she could not escape into the shadows again. Slowly Alucard walked out into the room behind Blaze so she could see him reflected in the mirror.

/Blood Eyes!/ She hissed and spun, she blinked dizzied by her quick turn and from her wounds and loss of blood. /Midian!/

/Yes Little One. I am a Midian, I have blood eyes. I will not harm you./ Alucard said as he walked calmly towards her summoning a warm robe to him.

/You, you are Vlad Dragon./ Blaze said as scenes of him ran through her mind. /I know you…/ She blinked as memories came to her.

/Yes Little One./ He nodded. /You are wet and cold. Here put on this robe and sit by the fire./ Alucard held the robe open for her.

/What am I?/ Blaze asked as she turned from Alucard.

/What do you mean?/ Alucard asked then blinked and closed his eyes as her wet clothing hit the floor. _Well that was unexpected. Or was it? She is pragmatic, the wet clothing in the robe would not warm her._

/What am I to you? A concubine?/ Blaze asked as she put her arms through the robe and drew it around herself putting the dragon broach in the pocket.

/Do you think you would be one?/ Alucard asked as he opened his eyes.

/No, it would shame my people. But if it was you would it shame them? You are my Prince./ Blaze said confused by the concept and by the scenes she saw in her mind's eye.

/Worry not./ Alucard said as he smiled. It amused him now to hear her call him Prince. /You are no man's concubine./ Alucard assured her. /Sit and eat. You memories are a muddle. We must sort them out My Little One./ Alucard guided her to the couch and put the tray of food and tea in front of her on the low table. /Eat and I will tell you of things./ Blaze nodded and took a piece of bread with cheese and began to eat. /We are in London. Here you are a Countess and a very powerful woman./ Alucard smiled at the look of shock on her face. /You have in your past been hurt and even enslaved by Midians./ Blaze stared and looked down ashamed. /You won your freedom and slew the one who had enslaved you./ The relief that overcame Blaze was obvious. /Little One you know you are wounded./ She nodded. /Will you allow me to heal you?/ Blaze blinked then slowly nodded.

/Yes, thank you My Prince./ Alucard came over to the couch and sat next to her.

/Taste my blood My Little One and heal./ Alucard said and opened a wound on his neck. Blaze blinked but leaned into him and drank. At first it was slow, almost tentative. Alucard held her to him. _Let this work let my blood bring her back to her senses._ Alucard prayed as Blaze struggled a moment then she drank deeply of Alucard's blood. Soon she simply stopped and went limp in his arms. Alucard released her and laid her back onto the couch and watched her as she stared into nothing but he could feel her thinking and putting things in order. He watched until she blinked several times.

/My Dragon … what happened?/ Blaze said as her eyes focused and she looked at him.

/What do you remember?/

/A fight. This man he came out of nowhere, attacked me from behind./ She thought more as she sat up. She began to reach for the tea but Alucard handed it to her. /He knew about the seals release. I called it the Hell Spell energy … he corrected me. He wanted to kill me so he could take the energy from me./ Blaze sipped her tea and looked at Alucard wide eyed. /He knew! Damn it he knew. That makes all the assumptions about your battle with Incognito wrong./ Blaze shook her head and set down her tea cup. /I need to speak to …/ Alucard put a silencing finger to her lips and stopped her from standing. /What? What are you doing?/

/It can wait./ Alucard said as he pulled her back into the couch.

/The hell it can! Dragon don't …/ Again his finger went to her lips and silenced her.

/Yes it can. It will. It must./ He smiled at her amused at the exasperated look from her. Now he knew why it was so familiar.

/You listen to me Vlad Dragon./ Blaze growled at him as she always did when she was completely serious.

/Listen to what Zsophia Dragon?/ He asked with a curious look.

/If you think that this business with … What did you call me?/ Blaze asked her eyes narrowing. /I am marring Walter./ She growled at him.

/Indeed you are. I would allow no other man to be your husband or be father to the Spawn./ He said with a smirk. Now he was having fun with her. He couldn't help himself.

/Then why did you call me Zsophia Dragon? Oh Bloody hell is Serana here? She is the one who calls me Green Eyed Dragoness./ Blaze sighed.

/No. The Lady Serana is not here. I call you Zsophia Dragon because that is who you are./ Alucard said with a smile.

/Ok,/ Blaze stared at Alucard /I know I got slammed into a wall rather hard, I actually felt my teeth rattle. But what you are saying is that My name is Zsophia Dragon./ "Or in English Zsophia Dracul."

"Yes in any language you like. I could translate your name in to more than you could … Ouch!" He laughed as Blaze hit him.

"Enough games! Spit it out! Just what the Hell are you saying?" Blaze growled at him in earnest her eyes flashing a dangerous red.

"I am saying you are my daughter." He smirked at her.

"**Bull Shit!**" She growled at him her eyes were red and now glowing. "That is **not **an area that you will **ever **ever ever make a joke about **again**!" Blaze swallowed and blinked. "It is an absurd lie to make! It is **impossible**!" She yelled at him her voice getting louder with each word. Tears came to her eyes and she wiped them away angrily. "You **sonofabitch**!" She growled and stormed out of his room into her own where shocked faces greeted her. Blaze slammed the door behind her hard enough to rattle the walls. "That **BASTARD**!"

"Zsophia I am not lying. I know it sounds impossible …" Alucard followed her through the door then stopped as a dagger sailed to him and struck him in the chest.

"**Not **one more word." She warned him.

"Love…" Walter said carefully. _"Seras on my mark grab the lads and get out of here."_

_"Roger that Walter."_

"Darling, what is going on?" Walter asked as he walked slowly towards Blaze the rage was thick in the air as was her pain as tears began to drop one by one from her eyes. _This time Alucard I will torment you like never before for upsetting her so badly so soon._ Walter vowed.

"Look in the file." Alucard said simply and pointed to the bar. "Would it be so horrible?"

"What file?" Blaze looked around. Walter handed it to her. "What the **hell **is this?"

"They are the results of tests done by the Queens order." Alucard said as he pulled her dagger from his chest with a grimace.

"How? Why would she order them?" Blaze asked as she began to look them over unsure of what she was seeing.

"To try and figure out why you reacted to the energy like no one else did. It was thought it could be a physical thing. She had the samples she had taken from you compared with others and was shocked by what was found. She then asked me for a sample from the woman listed there. You can see the results. Those tests were run and rerun by different labs, each checking over the others findings. She did not believe it either. It is why she has held on to these results." Alucard said unsure as to how he should approach her now. "It is her science. She must believe it or why allow it to be known to us?" This was not the reaction he had wanted.

"But **it is** impossible." Blaze said again as she flipped through the papers in the file. "**How **can it be?"

"I do not know, but it is." Alucard said.

"What is impossible? What are you two talking about?" Walter burst out confused, worried, and verging on angry.

"Our Green Eyed Countess is the child of Our Prince Vlad Dracul and his Royal Wife Princess Elizabetha." Dumpling said calmly.

"Pardon?" Walter, Seras and the Spawn said in unison looking at Dumpling.

"To finish the story I was telling you Sir Walter; the child, Little Green Eyes, was pointing at the portrait of the Princess. It was the self same portrait that My Prince brought the other night." The look on Dumpling's face dared anyone to call her liar. "That is why they moved from the castle to the village."

"What?" Blaze said looking at Dumpling. "I never lived in the castle."

"Yes child you did, when my sister first found you. It all was taken from your memory. It was done to protect you. I never knew until my sister lay dying. She needed to tell someone, she entrusted the truth to me. Ivan from the castle should be able to tell the same story." Dumpling looked at Blaze. "Forgive me My Lady, my sister made me swear to never tell unless it was demanded of me, only if it was to aid you; or if it was to inform our Prince that he has a child, a daughter, you."

"Wha …" Blaze stammered and looked at Dumpling. "Taken from my memory?" Blaze backed up looking hurt and confused. The file fell from her hand and its contents spilled over the carpet.

"Ivan can and was telling the same story. That was what had distracted me." Alucard nodded. "I knew there was more that was being hidden. I needed to know but I wanted to spare you the upset of having to live through it again. Once again, I had no idea of the truth Zsophia."

"I also knew there was more. I was questioning Dumpling for the truth. I too wanted to spare you further upset My Love. We both it would seem wanted to protect you from pain from the past." Walter said as he walked to Blaze slowly. He was more worried now than he had ever been for her.

"As impossible as it seems it would answer so many questions." Seras said and shook her head as she moved to the Spawn.

"I just cannot imagine how." Blaze whispered. She looked lost as she stood there trying to cope with and absorb the news.

"Yes Love it does explain most everything." Walter was next to her and put his arm around her.

"Is it so repugnant to you Little One?" Alucard asked quietly. "The other night you asked what you are. I can tell you what you are. You are the answer to many fervent prayers said by so many people. You are the dream of a beautiful princess made flesh."

"Zsophia you did tell us she prayed it you told us when you were remembering. She wanted to give Vlad a strong and fierce little dragon; smart and resourceful, a warrior and more. She wanted to give him a dragon just like him. Looking at you Zsophia, Elizabetha did get her wish." Seras said. "You said that Dragon swore he would save that which mattered most to her as he carried her spirit away."

"That which would matter most to her would be her child, you Zsophia. You are My Little Dragon."

"I always believed that what was to be protected by Dragon was you." Blaze whispered surprised. She shook her head as if to clear it. "My Prince, My Dragon; it is not repugnant to me to be the child of you and My Princess. It is just impossible." Blaze looked down. "Forgive me for being weak, but I could not … to be given parents, then to have them stripped away …" She looked up again. "I could not bear it. A family is all I have ever wanted; My family. Always the families I build have been stolen; My Dumpling, the tribe, Amun's parents were like my own. I have been building a new family now with Walter and my sons. To find my father and mother that would be my dream come true. For it to be My Prince and My Princess whom I have loved since my earliest memories; it is beyond anything I could imagine." Blaze leaned into Walter needing his strength now. "But then to lose them…" She lay her head on Walter's chest as she looked at Alucard. "Can you understand?"

"Yes My Little Dragon, I can." Alucard smirked, laughed and shook his head. "I could not have imagined a daughter such as you. But you are everything I could have ever wished for and more. You have even given me them." Alucard said nodding to the Spawn. "You are everything the Princess, your mother could have ever wished for and more. You are My Daughter. The how of this is unimportant to me. It is a mystery that can be solved in time. For now I simply accept that it is the truth. Can you?" Alucard looked at her questioning her. His eyes swept to Walter and he smirked. "Think on it Walter I would trust you to be husband to My Daughter and father to My Grandchildren. The threatening look you are giving me is one reason why. You would stand against even me for her."

"What?" Blaze looked up and saw the clear warning to Alucard on Walters face. Walter's hands tightened slightly around her. "Darling." Blaze touched his cheek. "I am shocked but I am well." Walter looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"No you are not, you will be though." Walter kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I think that this is a right shock to all of us." Seras said as she moved to her Mate. "Well save for Dumpling." She shook her head and put her hand on Alucard's arm.

"My Little Dragons, what do you think?" Blaze asked worried. "Dear Lord all of this must be so hard on you." Blaze said as she and Walter went to them. She took them both in her arms wanting to comfort them.

"We like it Mum." They looked at her and Walter with smiles. They turned and looked at Alucard with mischief obvious on their faces.

"What Spawn?" Alucard demanded.

"Oh nothing … Grandfather." They smirked at him.

"Ok now those smirks on them are explained. But it is still just wrong!" Seras said as she shook her head. Alucard laughed. "I think those Little Dragons are going to give you even more problems now love." Seras said and giggled.

"Likely" "we will." The Spawn said with smiles then finished together "grandmother."

"Ohmygod!" Seras said and nearly fell. "I'm younger than their mother! Alucard roared with laughter as he caught her.

"Oh Seras, the look on your face!" Walter chuckled as Blaze dissolved into giggles.

"In all honesty Zsophia, I doubt it will be something that will be discussed with anyone outside this room at least for a while." Alucard said and looked at Blaze. "I feel the rightness of this. I cannot explain it, but I do feel it. Can you accept being my daughter?"

"It would be my honor to be your child, but until I get some answers, I will not believe it; no matter what I might wish with all my heart." Blaze said as she looked at Alucard.

"Then that is what I will be well with." Alucard nodded. "You do not deny the possibility, nor are you offended or sickened by the idea. It is a start." Alucard smiled. "You are young and do not yet trust that which you can feel and not explain. If you did it would not have taken so long for you to accept Walter's love." He said looking pointedly at her. "In my heart and in my mind you are my daughter and those Spawn of yours are my grandsons. Your doubts while understandable will be dealt with and answered."

"Indeed they will have to be." Walter nodded. "For now though Lads, bed."

"Yes father." They nodded and hugged their mum and then Seras "Good night Gramps." They smiled cheekily to Alucard who cocked an eyebrow at them.

"As amused as I am by you both, until you have leave from your parents that will be the last time you make any reference to me or Seras like that. Understood?"

"Yes sir." They nodded and went to their bedchamber.

"Come now Little Dragons, I will hum for you." Dumpling said as she followed them into their room and closed the door behind her.

"Zsophia let us take care of letting people know you are back and doing well. You need to rest." Seras said with just enough force behind her words that it sounded less like a request and more like an order.

"I agree Seras." Walter nodded. "Darling it is up to you, but I wish you would let them deal with things. If anyone must speak to you Seras will have them call. Well Jolene will be through that door the minute after Seras speaks to her, likely with Jeff hot on her heels, but beyond for them … please."

"All right. I agree. We need to pick up this file though. Gods all we needed was another mystery on our hands, especially with what I learned tonight." Blaze shook her head and began to pick up the papers.

"What was that?" Walter asked.

"Well under the theory that because I am Alucard's child I can absorb the energy from people affected by the Hell spell. It would seem I may have a brother out there and he and I had our first sibling spat." Blaze said cheekily.

"No he is not your brother or my son. His scent is wrong and his blood tastes wrong for it." Alucard said reflectively. "His blood tasted weaker and corrupted. Rather like Integra's uncle before I killed him."

"Ok so why can he absorb it?" Blaze asked Alucard.

"Pardon what the heck are you saying?" Seras asked as she handed a few papers to Blaze.

"Someone else out there can absorb the energy like I do and he is hunting people down to get it."

"Ducky." Seras sighed.


	50. Conversations

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Conversations

* * *

Blaze sat on a bench in the hedge maze. She stared at the statue she had commissioned for it. The statue was the royal dragon of her Prince and if one was to believe in the impossible her father. Blaze shook her head as she thought of the revelation made last night. /It is impossible./ She assured herself again. It was crisp and dewy early morning, Blaze knew she should still be in bed with Walter asleep but she was not tired. Walking the maze often gave her peace, now it seemed nothing could. Too much of her personal world had been upset.

Walter watched Blaze out the patio door as she sat in front of the statue. Walter smiled fondly. "For one who is generally the hand that shakes a person's paradigm you do not handle it so well when it happens in your own life." Then he shook his head. "Love," he whispered, "darling I wish I knew how to help ease your distress."

"I do not understand why there is the distress." Dumpling said truly confused. "It is not impossible. It simply is." She said as she stood behind Walter watching her Green eyes Princess. In her mind it was the truth and had been proven by what here they called science. This meant that the green eyed child she loved and now served as a grown woman was proven Royalty. Princess was her title by right of blood.

"Dumpling. I respect your beliefs even if I do not understand or always share them." Walter said without turning away from the window. "However, this truly is impossible. If she was Midian perhaps it could be. But my Love is not Midian. She is human. She is odd for a human but human still." Walter sighed and thought of another time he had watched Blaze through a window. That was before, when he could only hope before she was his. But now she was his and yet he was once again watching. He could not quiet her inner turmoil. Walter felt helpless and he hated that feeling more than anything. Walter watched as Jolene strode out the back patio door and into the maze. She looked like a woman on a mission. "Good Jolene, perhaps work will help her when peace gives her none." Walter looked away from his lady and yawned. "Dumpling aside from my sons or my lady I do not care to be disturbed."

"Not even by Mr. Jeff?"

"If Jeff is fool enough to disturb me it will be very important. Let the lads sleep a while longer before you get them up please." Walter said as he walked into the bedchamber and went to rest for the day. _Even though it is improbable is it impossible? It would explain much._ Walter closed his eyes and slept.

* * *

"So we know that Zsophia is found and well?" Dirk asked Taby over her breakfast.

"Yeth." Tabby said around a mouthful of pancakes. She finished chewing and swallowing. "I got the call from Seras last night before I crashed."

"Do we know what happened?"

"Not a Scooby." Tabby said then smiled. "Why not ask the Lady herself? Heya Z. Scared the heck out of us all last night."

"Which is of course why I did it." Blaze smiled. "Good morning Dirk. May I have some of those yummy pancakes and tea please?"

"Do we get an explanation?" He asked as he held the chair for Blaze who smiled and shook her head. "Yes you may have one, but not while I have an empty stomach."

"Very well. Pancakes and tea then I want to know what the hell happened. We all know magic was involved." Dirk nodded his head and went to fulfill the order. While Tabby was the official leader from the Hellsing view, those who were in the magical community knew that Dirk was the loving and protective patriarch. If it was magical in London odds were he knew about it. If it happened to one of those he considered his own he did know.

"I was told we lost one of our witches." Blaze said calmly watching Tabby carefully. Tabby nodded. "Shall we make the arrangements?" Blaze worried how the girl was doing.

"Ummm I dunno." Tabby said looking at Blaze. She had not thought about that.

"Has her family been informed?" Blaze cocked her head to one side just a bit as she was wont to do when curious.

"No. I was not sure what to say. They don't much like me and they won't be back in town until ten am. I was hoping to talk to someone before that. I don't know what to say." Tabby shrugged trying to put on a braver front than she was feeling.

"I will go and represent the Organization. I have a change of clothing in the car. It is the suit I wear for such occasions." Blaze said solemnly as she put her hand over Tabby's. "I want you to know that these visits never gets easy. It isn't supposed to. When a human life is lost it makes the world less. You will come with me when it involves your department. I will always go to be the one who informs family. It is my job, my responsibility." Blaze said then took a heavy breath.

"Do you have to do this often?" Tabby asked concerned for the woman she called friend but Blaze seemed more like a mentor.

"No, no I don't. We train our people hard. Seras makes good plans. We work to not lose our men. For this I am blessed with having few of these visits to do." Blaze said.

"Here is your tea Zsophia." Dirk said as he set it down on the table in front of her. "So it will be a rough morning for you both."

"Yes Dirk it will be." Blaze nodded to the big man. "When we return Tabby, I would like an update on the site and our next step."

"Ok Z, I'll do it." Tabby nodded and took another bite of her pancakes; it seemed to be with less gusto. "Z, do I need to wear something specific?"

"Well that would be up to you. I have something I wear for this and only this. It reminds me of what I am doing. Like a uniform." Blaze looked at Tabby. "Do you wish for me to take you out shopping for something before we go?"

"Probably, it would likely be a good idea. Do you think I will have to do this often?" Tabby asked fearfully.

"I hope not. We will do what we are able to make sure we are able to protect and keep your people alive and well." Blaze cocked her head to one side then looked at the young woman next to her. "Tabby these are your people, they follow you. But as you work for me they are my people as well. I take responsibility for all of our people."

"You really do." Tabby said with some wonder. "I will remember that Z. I will take that to heart and I will be more responsible for the people I have working for me now." Tabby said with a nod, making her decision to be a leader and the head of the Coven of the Organization.

"Well it sounds like our little Tabby is really becoming our young lady Tabitha. I am proud of you my young lady." Dirk said as he put a plate of pancakes down in front of Blaze.

"Yes it does." Blaze smiled and began to eat her breakfast.

"I am making your favorite for lunch today Tabitha. I fully expect you here to eat it, understood?" Dirk said with a cocked eyebrow. "As for you Countess," he looked at Blaze "I fully expect you to see to it she is here at a reasonable time for lunch." Dirk said severely.

"Yes sir I will." Blaze nodded.

* * *

"Damn it Marcus!" The knight exploded at the young man. "What the hell happened last night? You look like hell and I know it has nothing to do with wine, woman, or song."

"I got in a real fight." Marcus said prepared to take a verbal skinning from the older man. "I met the other battery." Marcus said hoping to save himself as he sat up straighter in the chair. "The other battery is a female and she is one bitch of a fighter."

"You met the other battery? Who is she?" The knight asked knowing that this knowledge could get him into better standing with those he had dark dealings with.

"Not a Scooby. All I saw was red eyes and a very female form. I barely escaped. I finally did get away by spraying mace in her face. She wore all black even part of her face was covered with black fabric." Marcus shrugged. "I couldn't even see the color of her hair."

"I see." The knight pinched his lip as he thought. "She is a pro of one sort or another. Have you told anyone else?" The knight asked looking at Marcus with a cocked eyebrow. He had an idea forming.

"No one but you." Marcus said looking at the knight catching on to his thoughts.

"Good, let us keep it that way." He nodded to the young man with a sly smile. "We do not as yet have enough information. We can reveal this latest bit of intelligence later when we have more solid information. Do you agree?"

"Yes sir, I do." Marcus said. He was glad to keep this secret from their bosses. It would keep him from trouble. That was what he most wanted. He knew of the man called LeBlanc. He knew better than this knight what LeBlanc was and what he was capable of. "It would be best to wait until we have better intelligence to take this any further up the food chain as it were." _God knows LeBlanc would have us both for lunch, literally. I'm sure this old jackass has no clue what he is dealing with. I have no intention of ever telling him.

* * *

  
_

"Lass did ye drop this envelope?" Anderson asked as he walked into the parish kitchen.

"No Father, I dropped nothing. What is it? Where did you find it?" Sister Joan asked turning from the kitchen counter. "Would you like eggs? One of the families brought them here this morning."

"Yes please Lamb." Father Anderson said with a smile. "I found it by tae back door. I thought ye may have dropped it when ye were out in tae garden this morning."

"No I didn't. Will Father Francis be joining us this day?"

"Nay lass he is still in tae city for his treatment. He should be back this afternoon." Father Anderson said with a smile. "He'll be giving you a run in the garden I think."

"Well that will be a good thing." Sister Joan smiled. "I hope he will. Then we can redirect our energies back to the hunt for the vampires." She said with a sharp nod. "Why don't you look at the letter, it may be someone in need."

"Ye have a good point." Anderson nodded and opened the letter. "What do ye plan to do with tae eggs?" He asked.

"I was planning on frying them though I should poach them I think." Sister Joan said with a sly look.

"Ah ye are a hard woman to poach a man's eggs when he likes them fried." Anderson said as a poke to her.

"Very well. You are such a baby over something as small as a cooked egg." She said with a smirk. "I expect you will want gooseberry jam as well for your toast."

"Yes lass, please." Anderson said with a smile. "Was there bacon left?"

"Yes, yes there was I expect you want some of that as well." Sister Joan said teasing at Father Anderson.

"Dear God!" Anderson said as he stood suddenly the chair hitting the ground loudly.

"What? What is it?" Sister Joan said spinning around at his exclamation.

"Tae letter, it tells about tae girl we are looking for. It also tells us who her next target is likely. There are four names here. Aye we need Father Francis back today so we may tend things tonight." Father Anderson said with a nod. "Poor lass has had her soul corrupted by a vampire." Anderson said mournfully as he shook his head.

"Dear God." Sister Joan whispered crossing herself.

* * *

"I never imagined me dressed like this." Tabby said as she looked at herself in the mirror at Tailors studio. She was wearing a nice black business suit. If she did not know better she would never recognize herself dressed do conservatively.

"Well it isn't a style I'd pick for you." Tailor sighed. "But then it is a rush job isn't it? Listen Countess … you bring this pretty girl back so I can get her suited up correctly. Do I make myself clear? Oh, and I expect she will need some work clothes yes?"

"Yes sir!" Zsophia said and saluted him. "Yes please with some work clothes. She is in command. Tabitha has her own style that I want her to be able to keep."

"Well of course!" Tailor sighed and rolled his eyes. "What do you take me for a rank amateur?" He put his hands on his hips. "Even Her Royal Majesty knows better. Although thank you for giving her my card! I am doing a design for the Queen! I am so excited! I was actually mentioned for hot new designer!"

"Wait, your **that** Tailor?" Tabby said as her jaw dropped.

"Yes I am!" Tailor smiled. "And because you are the first person to say that phrase in that way you get a free evening dress!" He beamed. "Leather and fishnet I think. You can thank our Countess and Lady Seras for my start."

"Hey the talent was already there. So thank yourself." Blaze smiled. "Tailor will you have time to do a new design for me? I think I need a new going to the families suit."

"I'd rather be designing maternity wear for you. But a wedding trousseau will suffice for now." Tailor smiled. "You know I always have time to design for you and Vicky. Ohhh Arcadia is going to love this one! Sophie, Vicki and Tabby! You do need to go to the club very soon Arcadia is beside himself. It has been too long, he's going to have kittens once he knows you have been here, and you know I will tell." Tailor smiled wickedly. "And bring the littlest sister she is a cutie! Oh and you must bring the men in your and Vicki's lives! Now off with you! I have work to do!" Tailor said as he made shooing motions with his hands.

"We are gone for now Tailor. We will be back after a bit." Blaze waved as did Tabby. "So what do you think? Is he too straight laced to design for you?" Blaze smiled and asked as they were driven in the old style limousine to Goldilocks' house.

"No I think he is cool. You really know all the interesting people." Tabby shook her head. "Is he always so high energy?"

"Yes he is. Arcadia is worse on occasion. He is rather like a cross between Elton John and Robin Williams, about that random and flashy." Blaze smiled as Tabby tried to work it out in her mind. "When we go to see Arcadia prepare to have the stuffing hugged out of you by him."

"Yep you do know all the 'interesting' people." Tabby nodded to herself. "So what do we do when we get there?"

"You let me do the majority of the talking. It is going to be hard, do not try to tough it out but do your best to be professional." Blaze put her hand over Tabby's. "God willing we will never have to do this again."

"Yep." Tabby nodded. "Z what training do I need and my people too? I want to keep them alive." Tabby said as she stared out the window.

"I know you do. Tabby I know you do." Blaze knew this car would make a statement and a stir in the section of London that Goldilocks parents lived in, it was meant to. Blaze fully hoped it would give Tabby confidence.

* * *

Michael was sick to death of this charade around Jacqueline. He was glad this farce would only last for another hour. "Yes it is a shame." He smiled and nodded at the elderly woman who had been prattling on about Jackie. She was an aunt or friend of the family or something. "It is not something I would have expected. Please will you pardon me? My father wants my attention."

"No no you go to him. You are such a good boy. Not like those … others." The old woman said with obvious distaste for the small group of people standing together near the patio door they dressed on the fringe of socially acceptable. The leather was on more than their shoes. "I just wish out Jacqueline had met you sooner. Now your Papa is looking over here va." The woman nodded and patted Michael's arm then he walked away from her.

"Michael, my son, I know this is very hard on you." DeMorte said, he could tell Michael's patience was waning. "I asked Ms. Smithe to take you home son. You have done enough." DeMorte patted Michaels shoulder. "Please son, go home." DeMorte loved the dirty looks that were being shot towards Michael and the rest of the gathered people by those labeled 'undesirables' that had shown up. That a few of the men had made such a scene that they had been forcibly removed was a bonus DeMorte could have never dreamt of. He would have to kill the one who had bloodied Michael's lip once he was released by the police. But DeMorte was nothing if not patient.

"Please Mr. LeBlanc, your father is quite right. It is not unseemly for you to leave now. If you go and say your good bye's it is very proper. I am sure people will understand. Here your lip has opened again." Abby said as she handed him her hanky.

"Oh, thank you Abby." Michael said distracted by the inspector closing in on them. He dabbed at the blood on his lip as he waited for the inspector to get to them.

"Gentlemen, and lady" the inspector nodded "I am sorry to disturb you on this somber day." He said looking them. "I am afraid I must ask about the unpleasantness that occurred."

"What about it inspector?" DeMorte asked curious.

"I was wondering when young Mr. LeBlanc would be willing to come down to my office to fill out the complaint."

"I won't be." Michael said and shook his head.

"Oh why is that?"

"I will not be pressing charges. This is a funeral. Everyone here is upset over what has happened. I will not fault a man for his grief. Should he choose to come after me later? Then I may, but for now let him go." Michael said sadly.

"You are most generous sir." The inspector said somewhat surprised.

"Indeed son, you are able to be more level headed than I would likely be." DeMorte nodded. "We will have to honor my son's decision."

"Oui sir we will. I will have the man released in an hour or so once he has calmed down. It must have been a terrible thing to have him accuse you of killing your lady love." The inspector said trying for more information. He was suddenly worried that he may have thought wrong of this young man. That idea was proven in his mind as he saw Michael crumble into the chair.

"Terrible yes, but do I wonder, I mean she seemed upset when she left my home. What if I had insisted she stay and tell me what was troubling her?" Michael sighed and shook his head.

"Sir, sir forgive my insensitive words." The inspector said.

"What have you said to this man?" The older woman who Michael had been speaking with said as she came storming across the room. "He is a good boy! He treated our Jacqueline well! He courted her like an honest young man should, like a gentleman. Our Jacqueline thought the world of him and spoke to me often about him." She glared death at the inspector now. "You have no call to be intrusive and rude here and now at her funeral. Now Michael you go and rest. Mr. LeBlanc you take your son home."

"Yes Madame. I could do just that." DeMorte caught sight of a new comer at the door and was not surprised to see him walking in their direction. "We did not want to leave you and your family unattended. Miss Smithe can escort my son home. I will stay to represent both our family and the company she worked for." As the woman looked like she was going to object DeMorte held up his hand. "I insist Madame. Please let me do this for your family." He smiled. "Please Abigail see my son home."

"Yes sir I will do so now. Please Mr. LeBlanc?" Abby said as she was helping Michael to stand up. Abby took a moment to glare daggers at the inspector.

"Thank you." Michael said weakly with a slight smile. It opened up his lip again. "Please, I really am …"

"Hush you." The old woman smiled. "If Jacqueline had lived you would have called me Aunty. I will have no lip from a young one like you. Va!"

"Yes Aunty, thank you." Michael smiled at the woman and kissed her on the cheek then left with Abby.

"Oui he is a very good boy." She smiled fondly at Michael. "He should find himself a good woman for a wife." After a scathing look at the new comer that was nearly to them she took a breath. "As for you!" The Aunty said severely as she turned to the inspector.

"Mamere," said the new comer to this bit of drama. "S'il vous plait, you go and sit, I will tend to this." He was a well dressed man said and one would assume family as he kissed the old woman on the cheek. "I am sorry I am late. It is inexcusable."

"Oui it is!" The woman nodded then left.

"Inspector …" the well dressed man said turning to him. "I am telling you now that you will leave both of the Mr. LeBlanc alone."

"Oui sir." The inspector said with a nod to his superior. "I was not aware that you were related to the young woman in question."

"Jacqueline was my cousin and a pain in my neck. I kept my distance during this investigation so it would not look bad for our offices. I am now telling you to look elsewhere than at the family LeBlanc. They are under no more suspicion."

"Oui of course sir. Mr. LeBlanc for any offense I may of caused your family …" The inspector paused as DeMorte held up his hand.

"Inspector you were doing your job. I commend you for it. I know that as her employers and with the … situation as it was we were good suspects. There is no offense taken. None could be while a man is doing his job." DeMorte nodded.

"You are an understanding man Mr. LeBlanc." The chief of inspectors said shaking DeMorte's hand. "I thank you for the care you have taken to keep my cousin's name from being spoken with shame."

"Think nothing of it. It was the least I could do." DeMorte smiled and again thanked the Lady Fate of her positive influence in his life and affairs.

* * *

Her Royal Majesty had her breakfast in her rooms. The time of day made it more of a brunch. Maids and aides came to check on her. She knew that more and more people worried with her age and the attacks. 'How long will she last?' was a question many thought along with 'how much more can she take?'. "Fools, the lot of them. We are stronger than they give us credit for. We led through those damn Nazis. This batch of Freaks and traitors will hang before We die." The Queen vowed to herself. _The question now is; what is happening on the Ashton estate. We know that Zsophia was found and was asleep at home in bed. Jolene told us as much. We wonder if Jolene has been made privy to the information in the folder. If she had would she tell us?_ That was not something that Her Royal Majesty could be sure of. _And yet again We are grateful that Zsophia has no desire for power. I wonder what would happen if she did? We set all of this in motion with no idea of the consequences. We could not have known. They did not know. Alucard, if We had not seen your reaction with Our own eyes we might of thought you had conspired to be bound to your own bloodline. We are sure however you were as taken aback as We were. Child how are you handling this information? You plan to marry Walter who is recently a Midian, what do you think of being the daughter somehow of another? Those Lords Ashton…_ The Queen shuddered thinking on them. _When we saw them walking next to Alucard we were sure. They are so much like him and they are yet boys. I wonder what they will be as they grow into men._ The Queen rose and walked troubled to the balcony that overlooked her garden. _We know what kind of man Walter has been. He is devoted to Zsophia. Ah Seras what a surprise you are._ The Queen laughed and shook her head. "Calling him a Punk." The Queen laughed more.

"Who was called a Punk Majesty?" The Queens Butler asked as he stepped lightly onto the balcony.

"Alucard was called a Punk." The Queen smirked as for the first time in an age her butler showed emotion. "Shock looks good on you." She smiled.

"Thank you, I am glad to hear it favors me Majesty. Who would have the audacity to refer to him like that?" He asked curious.

"Commander Victoria." The Queen smiled, then smirked again as his eyebrow crept into his hair line. "We speak only the truth, hand o'er heart." She chuckled. "It would seem there was indeed something special in her that Alucard could see when others could not. We have been reliably informed she has 'punched him in the nose'; both figuratively and literally."

"Will wonders never cease?" The butler asked again the picture of calm. "Would Your Majesty care to have tea brought out to you?"

"Yes please. Also call over to the Ashton estate and let Jolene know that we expect to hear from the Countess today."

"Yes Majesty." He bowed. "I am afraid I do have some sad news. It would seem that one of the younger members of the Organization died late yesterday. She was a magic user, the first of that unit to give her life."

"How old was she?"

"She was only Twenty years old Majesty."

"So young …. She must have been brave. Put the information on my writing desk. I will write the letter to her family today."

"Yes Majesty I have already done so."

* * *

"It is going to be ok Tabby. You did just fine." Blaze assured Tabby in the back of the car.

"But I totally lost it in there! Blubbering like a baby." Tabby said as she wiped her tears for the millionth time.

"It is fine, as they said you are young to have such a position. Your tears only helped them to feel better. They know now that their daughter died serving her crown and country." Blaze said as she held the girl next to her. "Do not seek to harden your heart Tabitha. Once it hardens it is very hard to let it soften again." Blaze whispered over the girls head. "One thing is you will be working with Jolene to arrange the services for Goldilocks memorial and funeral."

"It's ok. I want to do it. I am glad for the help. How many do you think will turn out from the organization?"

"Everyone and their families will be there for the services at one point or another." Blaze said with a small smile. "We do not leave our families unattended. We keep the site. Her parents will soon be over run with people to help them."

"You're kidding me! No one even knew Goldilocks but those who are in the coven." Tabby gasped.

"She died as one of us. That is all any of them need to know. Even now black bands are being put on uniforms. Her Royal Majesty will pen a letter to her family. We all know we have lost one of our own." Blaze smiled and moved the hair out of Tabby's eyes.

"You're serious." Tabby whispered.

"Yes Tabby I am. It is just the way we are. It is the culture of The Organization I head. If we were any different it would not work as well as it does; besides a few have had rotation as guard in the warehouse while you have been working there. They know you; they know this is your first command, your first site. I threw you in at the deep end of the pool. You have earned the respect of many by how well you have been handling things. You have in no way acted like some flaky teen kid. You are seen as a commander and specialist. Those who know you are concerned for you. The hardest thing as a commander is losing one of your men."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yes ma'am. It is why I hope you will come by the estate sometime. So they can see you are ok." Blaze smiled.

"Fat chance! They want to see I'm ok they can do it on site. There is work to do." Tabby smirked at Blaze. "Nice try Z, I have no intention of stepping toe on that estate!" She folded her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at Blaze who laughed.

"Well you will have to come for the memorial. Can you imagine trying to fit all of us in Dirks?" Blaze smiled.

"No we can't and Dirk would shoot the lot of us for trying." Tabby shook her head. "Ok I will go there for that. I am sure it is very nice, it is just that Hellsing has been a foul word for most of us forever. It was the boogey man. It is hard to change minds. Hell I was chased after by those blokes more than once." Tabby shrugged. "It is like walking into the mouth of the beast."

"Well I try not to be beastly. I'll also make Vlad be on his best behavior!" Blaze smiled. "But now we must go back to Tailor or we really will be in for it!"

"I'm not sure if I am worried or not …." Tabby frowned then laughed.

"Me neither. But I never want to find out!" Blaze smiled glad for the excuse for levity; she was more worried for Tabby than she would ever let on.

* * *

"Father?" Twin voices asked quietly.

"Yes my sons, what is it?" Walter smiled. "Is My Lady out and about without you?" Walter asked as he opened his eyes. _Perhaps a ride will do us all some good._ Walter thought, he had not been resting well.

"Yes she is." They affirmed together as they walked into the room properly. "She went to" "tell one of the" "families that someone" "died in service." "We believe that" "she went to" "get Tabitha first."

"Bloody hell." Walter sighed. "She should have woken me." He shook his head as he sat up then looked at the lads.

"Why?" "We thought" "Tabitha was the" "head of the coven." The Spawn said as they cocked their heads to one side in unison.

"Well I suppose she is at that." Walter said as he suppressed a laugh. "You two are most definitely he sons with that look."

"Oh? How so?" They asked and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Because when My Lady is curious she does that same head tilt." Walter smiled at them while being glad he had thought to put on pajama bottoms earlier in the morning. "So I take it you are bored?"

"No, not really," "if we were" "we would go" "ask if any" "messages or files" "needed to be" "taken around." The Spawn shrugged.

"Ah yes I do remember mention of the Spawn Messenger Service." Walter smirked. It had been an inspired idea on Jolene's part to keep them out from underfoot and helpful even. "So what is it then my fine fellows?" Walter asked as he got out of bed and stretched before putting on a robe. "Something you wish to talk about?"

"Yes, we are curious." They nodded.

"I am sure you are." Walter nodded and went into the sitting room. "There are many curious things happening as of late." Walter continued as he got out a goblet and filled it with blood. "Frankly that is saying a great deal considering where we live." Walter said and shook his head and smirked at the lads.

"Would you" "like the drapes" "drawn father?" The Spawn asked then nodded. "You are too right." They said in tandem.

"No leave them open. I do not share Vlad's loathing for the sun." Walter smiled. "Thank you though. Come sit and tell me what is on your minds." Walter said as he sat in his favorite wing backed chair.

"We are curious" "about what was" "revealed last night." They said bluntly.

"I think we all are. Both the news and the reactions I think." Walter nodded. He was indeed curious as to His Lady's reaction. It seemed somehow off base for her.

"Why would she not" "believe what was said?" The Spawn asked as they sat back on the couch facing their father.

"I really am not sure." Walter shook his head. "I think perhaps it has all been a bit much." He took a drink of the blood. "Too many upsetting things at once."

"What else has happened?" The Spawn asked in unison now.

"Ahhh yes," Walter said wanting to kick himself. He forgot the Spawn didn't know. "The other night some old truths came out about your Mum's past. It was upsetting to us all."

"What was it?" The Spawn demanded in unison.

"That is not for me to say lads." Walter said shaking his head. "If you are to be told it will be up to your mum." He looked at them and saw their faces fall. They knew that he would tell them no more. "I will speak to My Love on it. It will likely be referenced again and therefore you likely should know." He smiled at them. "It also may be a case of your accepting that there are some secrets that adults keep for good reason." He smiled broader as they rolled their eyes. "It is true. Some day you will have children of your own to keep secrets from."

"Maybe" "but that is" "in the" "far future." The Spawn said with frowns.

"I think we all would prefer that." Walter said dryly.

"Indeed." Alucard's voice was heard from a shadow. Both Alucard and Walter chuckled as the Spawn jumped up looking around.

"Vlad that was awful." Walter laughed. "What has you up in the noonday?"

"Nothing of concern." Alucard said as he walked into the room. It was something of a lie, he had woken from that nightmare of Anderson holding someone hostage again. Alucard could not tell who Anderson had hostage now when he was awake though in the dream its self he knew. Now with a wave of Alucard's hand the drapes were drawn closed. "You should like the sun less Walter."

"No. I have active sons; and boys need sun to grow in. I was thinking we might take a ride in a bit." Walter smirked then smiled as he saw the Spawn's faces light up.

"Where is Zsophia?" Alucard asked tersely.

"She was telling a family that their child is dead. It always upsets her, you know that. It is likely what woke you. I know my sleep was less than ideal." Walter drank more of the blood.

"You are likely right." Alucard nodded. "I am thinking of calling the Queen, though not what Zsophia is likely calling her at least in her mind just now." Alucard smirked.

"I am sure you do not need to repeat what My Lady has been known to call Her Royal Majesty." Walter shook his head. "I am sure I don't want to know. How she spoke to the Queen once was our first row I think. And it was a cold one."

"Really? That must have been interesting." Alucard said lightly. "I'll have to ask her, you would likely candy coat it for little ears." Alucard smirked. The smirk became a full smile when the Spawn yelped suddenly finding themselves heels over head, being hoisted aloft by their ankles held by shadows controlled by Alucard.

"Oh bloody hell; Vlad why are you being childish?" Walter asked knowing full well that this only meant Alucard was slipping into full prank mode.

"I am merely playing with the lads. They like to play sneak tag, so I tagged them." Alucard smirked.

"I am issuing the warning now: Remember how upset Zsophia has been, you can catch hell from her and I will not even try to shield you from her Vlad, understood?" Walter asked with cocked eyebrow.

"Perfectly." Alucard nodded. "Which is why I play with them now; I will be a good little vampire when Zsophia gets home." Alucard assured Walter as they watched the Spawn working to disentangle themselves from the shadows without falling hard to the ground. "Besides it is good experience for them. I would never allow any harm to befall My Grandsons." He smiled.

"Oh bloody …. Vlad you know how she feels…" Walter said looking a threat at Alucard.

"Do we? Do we really? There is oddness about her reaction last night. I actually had a question for the Spawn." Alucard said to Walter then looked at the Spawn. "Have either of you met an old friend of your mum? Her name is Serana."

"No" "we have not" "met her" "just the" "ancient one." The Spawn said stopping their struggle. "The ancient one was" "around several times." They said nonplused by their positions now.

"An ancient one? Little Dragons, what was her name?" Alucard asked carefully.

"We do not" "know her name." They shrugged as Alucard put them back on the couch.

"When did she come around?" Alucard wondered aloud.

"When mum was" "her most upset." They nodded. "She gave" "mum peace." "If mum is being" "very upset she will likely" "show up again." "We are somewhat surprised" "she has not already." "We haven't seen her" "since just before we" "came to England." The Spawn said looking at one another than at the men.

"Interesting." Alucard nodded. "Can you two contact the woman?"

"Likely. But we will not try." The Spawn said firmly looking directly at Alucard.

"I understand. I would not ask you to try." Alucard shook his head. "If you were to contact either of them it could be … interesting. I would expect it would be something of a fail safe for your protection. You are truly your mum's most precious treasure. She would and likely has moved heaven and earth to see to it, she may have made deals with several devils as well." Alucard said thinking on the oath he had taken to protect them. People had called him monster, devil and worse in his existence.

"We know we" "are important to her." They nodded. "Father have you" "told … Uncle … Vlad" "what you promised us?"

"I doubt it." Alucard said looking at Walter.

"I promised them that when it is time to hunt down … HIM … We will take them with us to kill him." Walter said both to inform Alucard and to reaffirm his promise.

"Have you?" Alucard blinked. "I take it Zsophia does not know."

"No she does not." Walter shook his head. "And I have no intention of telling her. She does not need to know."

"Really?" Alucard said shocked. He could see the same surprise on the faces of the Spawn. "How so?"

"Because to put it plainly, this is man's work. Our work. They have every right to be involved in this as her sons. As do I as her Mate and soon to be husband. As do you as her protector, prince, and yes I do believe you are her father. How in the world it happened I have nary a guess just now. But you see this is man's work, our work." Walter said calmly as if he was reciting the latest cricket scores.

"I see, and I agree Walter. It is our work, and we will do it; all of us." Alucard nodded to both Walter and the Spawn. "It is terribly old fashioned and some would say chauvinistic. But for some things they can take their political correctness and choke on it. You are quite right Walter, this is men's work. It always has been and always will be." Alucard smiled in a predatory fashion. "I know two Little Dragons who will need to take their training seriously for a bit." Alucard nodded as did Walter in agreement.

"We will take out training very seriously." The Spawn promised.

"And as repugnant as it is we will have to let the hunt its self wait. There is too much happening right now." Walter sighed.

"The cool thing is that now I have blackmail on all four of you now." Seras said walking out of the shadow. "I woke and you were gone." She said with a yawn walking over to Alucard.

"I was woken by something. I wanted to let you rest." Alucard said and pulled her into his lap. "You need the rest."

"So do you." Seras said as she settled herself in his lap feeling drowsy with the sun.

"Seras do you know who died yesterday?" Walter asked.

"Yep, she was a stupid little bint with the call of Goldilocks, one of Tabitha's witches. Jim was on guard there and I got the scoop from him." After seeing the 'go on' looks from the others Seras sighed and filled them in.

* * *

"So you will be gone for four days?" Michael asked his father as the men sat in DeMorte's office.

"Yes. I need to check on a few things. I want to get my own update on project Eve." DeMorte nodded and finished his blood. He looked at the office door a moment and hid the glass. At the light knock DeMorte smiled. "Yes Annis, please come in."

"Good Afternoon Sir, Mr. Michael. I think the funeral went rather well all things considered." Annis said as she walked over to them. "I have seen to chartering the plane for you sir. Reservations have been made at the hotel as well. You wanted a two room suite?"

"Indeed Annis as I said before sexual favors are not expected of you. You will be accompanying me, therefore two rooms. I hope you took me seriously when I said you needed to either have a pre-packed bag for yourself or you needed to be able to be packed and ready to leave on a moment's notice." DeMorte said expecting the woman to be flustered.

"I have taken you at your word sir. Knowing our destination I will step out now to retrieve my things. It will take me no more than thirty minutes. Shall I come back here or meet you at the airport?"

"Delphine will drive you to your home to fetch your things then come here to pick me up. On our way to the airport we will collect my bag from my home." DeMorte said with a nod.

"As you please sir." Annis said then handed DeMorte a file and then handed Michael four others. "As per your fathers request I have those candidates for your aide Mr. Michael."

"Thank you Annis. Any favorites?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Of all of them I think that Rachel would likely be the best. It is your choice and I recommend you interview them all." Annis said then looked at her watch. "Please pardon me as I need to run."

"Of course Annis, thank you for narrowing the field so well." Michael said and opened the top file.

"I will see you when you return Annis just call up and I will come down." DeMorte said and watched her go. "I am very glad she is working out well. I am also glad she has taken to wearing more of those miniskirts."

"I am sure." Michael smirked at his father. "So how long do you think you will be able to hide that you are a Midian from Annis?"

"I haven't a clue." DeMorte smiled. "I am rather looking forward to seeing how long it will take her. When she finds out she may balk and want to run but by then she will be up to her pretty neck in our business. She won't have any recourse but to keep up the good work. When she realizes what I am then she will realize what happened to Jackie and then remember that she helped in the cover up. Annis is a bright girl. It will not be so big a leap for her to know what will become of her if she does not do what she ought to. I rather think she likes living. I also have complete control of her ailing mum." DeMorte smiled broadly for once allowing his fangs to be seen plainly. "I am rather pleased with things just now."

"So I can see father." Michael shook his head and realized how it was not so long ago that this sight would have unnerved and likely frightened him. Now if he were to be honest with himself he was beginning to look forward to his own fangs.

"Before I go Michael you need to feed from me." DeMorte said with a smile. With each feeding Michael grew in many ways, including in dependence on DeMorte which is just the way he wanted it.

* * *

"You're late." Dirk grumbled at Blaze and Tabby. "Go sit down and I'll have some tea brought out."

"I am sorry Dirk." Blaze said trying to look contrite. "Time got away from us while we were with Tailor."

"It really is my fault Dirk. I was looking at everything there." Tabby said with her best little girl look. It almost always worked.

"Fine." Dirk grumped and walked into the back.

"Think we are off the hook?" Tabby asked Blaze.

"Not a Scooby; best not to tempt fate though." Blaze said as they walked over to their table. She was relieved to see Tabby back to herself. "Tabby will you forgive me for something?"

"What's that Z?" Tabby asked as she sat down.

"For forgetting you are eighteen and throwing you in at the deep end of the pool?" Blaze asked with sad eyes. "I hadn't realized that I had done to you what the Queen did to me. I didn't really give you much of a choice. I bullied and tricked you into this position with The Organization. If you don't want it I understand. I was thinking only of what was needed for The Organization. I had the best of intentions I promise. I really do think you are the best person for the job. But it must be your decision. No matter what you choose it is fine with me." Blaze said it all in a rush. She really was ashamed for the way she had done things. She knew in her zest for doing the best job she could she had indeed acted just as the queen did to her.

"Wow, Z …" Tabby looked at her friend astonished. "Yes I do forgive you." Tabby blinked. "It really is ok." Tabby sat back in her chair. It was weird for her. Usually Z was so calm and self assured. To see her like this was actually more than a shade disturbing to Tabby. It also made up her mind. "Z I'll stay. It is a real job and I can see it is important. If you think I am the best person for the job then I likely am. It's all good ok?"

"Thank you Tabby." Blaze smiled. Neither of them had seen the door open and three new people come in. Neither had they seen Dirk walking over to the table with tea.

"Tea Ladies." Dirk said as he set sown the tea. He had heard it all and had nearly burnt his hands waiting back a bit to give them the privacy that discussion deserved.

"Thank you Dirk." Blaze smiled. She was more than a touch tired and hoped it was strong.

"There she is!" One excited voice said quietly. The three new comers walked over to the table. "Hi Mum!" The Spawn said appearing on either side of her chair.

"Hello my Little Dragons." Blaze smiled at her sons happier to see them than she realized she would be. "Where there are lads I expect a Dumpling to be." She looked over her shoulder and saw Walter. "And I am more than pleasantly surprised to see My Love instead. Hello Darling." She smiled broader.

"Hello my Lady Love." Walter said waiting to hug her until after the Spawn claimed theirs. "How are you?" He whispered into her ear when she was in his arms.

"I was well enough before." She said holding on to Walter longer than he expected. "I am by far better now." Blaze continued as she pulled back just a bit then looked up at Walter who promptly leaned down and kissed her.

"I take it there will be three more for lunch?" Dirk said looking at the new comers. "You two would have to be her sons." He shook his head. "You look just like her."

"Thank you" "Mr. Dirk." The Spawn said with polite bows. "We are happy" "to be here." "Mum always speaks" "highly of your" "establishment and you."

"You are indeed two young gentlemen." Dirk nodded his approval.

"Wow Z." Tabby said looking between the Spawn and Blaze and Walter. "Anyone seeing you all together like this would just assume they were your kids. I mean that they were Walter's biological sons."

"Thank you Miss Tabby!" The Spawn said in unison with broad smiles. If she were standing they would have hugged her.

"Indeed Tabitha, thank you." Walter said with a broad smile. "I couldn't love them more if they were blood of my blood. They are my sons and that is all any need know." Walter said with a nod to her. "Dirk there will be two more for lunch I have already eaten but thank you."

"I understand." Dirk nodded. "Well everyone have a seat and I'll bring lunch out." The large man walked into the kitchen. _Tabby is quite correct. Even knowing that they are not Sir Walter's sons I still would be willing to swear that they are._

"You look tired darling." Blaze said to Walter as he held her chair out for her to sit. "You should go home and rest. The lads and I will be fine."

"You also need to rest." Walter smiled down at His Lady. "I thought the Lads and I would join you for lunch and try to convince you to come back to the Estate to rest. If we could not do that then I suspect you would be off to see what else has been discovered on Tabitha's site, in which case it would be better for me to take them home." Walter explained as he too sat. "Besides you slipped off without your … Bookends." Walter smirked.

"Ugh! Well for informing the family it really was best to not have them with us." Blaze reasoned with Walter who nodded. "We did have a driver and we have been in friendly territory." She continued as Walter again nodded. "Yes Walter I will be happy to have them meet me on site." Now Walter smiled.

"Thank you darling. I know we go around like this every now and again. Last time I at least got a lovely view of your legs." Walter smiled wolfishly at Blaze who rolled her eyes and turned pink. "Well it was a very lovely site. Last time it was also after you had nearly been shot. Irons had saved you and we know that had been random." Walter looked very directly at Blaze. "Right now we know that either a person or groups of people are systematically hunting and stealing women, Noble women. They may not have a picture of you but you are a target. I want people with you, our people." Walter then looked at Tabby. "I also want people with you my miss."

"What? Why have people with me?" Tabby asked perplexed.

"I want people with you because you are in command and have been seen on site. You have not had much physical training." Walter said ticking off the points on his fingers. "Tabby once things with this site are more stable I want you to sit with some of the other commanders so we can figure out how to best incorporate the magic with the rest." Walter said calmly.

"You would think he was in charge of everyone and thing." Blaze said teasingly.

"I rather like his ideas." Dirk said bringing over lunch. "I am sure these two young gentlemen would agree."

"Yes sir" "we do." The Spawn said with nods.

"I am being ganged up on." Blaze said looking more upset than she really was. "I will ask all of those in the gang to remember I am far from helpless."

"We know that darling. Shall I catch you in my wires to prove the same point again?" Walter asked with a wicked smile.

"You would enjoy that far, far too much my love." Blaze shook her head. "We can discuss this further after we have enjoyed our lunch. One does not ever disturb one of Dirks meals lightly."

"The lady is quite correct." Dirk nodded. "Business after your meal, thank you."

* * *

"I went and spoke to the lads and to the parents of the lads on the list we were given Father." Sister Joan said. "I was correct those are the lads that have their pick." She shook her head. "They all remember our lass as being sweet and bookish, not their type at all." Sister Joan then smirked. "They all caught grief from their mums." She laughed. "The mums loved her and wished their sons could have done so well."

"Ha! Good mothers those are." Father Anderson nodded. "Thay wanted a good lass for their sons. So will thay all be staying in tonight?"

"Yes they all will be and likely for several more nights as well. They are all on restriction." Sister Joan smirked again. "Allen will be the one to sneak out I am sure. Looks like my brother that one does. I could read him like a cheap novel as well."

"Well, I dinna know what ta say ta tat." Anderson smiled. "I know where tae young go ta 'hang out' and ta 'hook up'. I am sure I dinna want ta know what tae latter means." Anderson shook his head.

"You are right about that." Sister Joan nodded.

"So we rest now an ye go ta tae place just before dark and wait. I'll go ta tae home of tae lad Allen. If he goes out I'll follow him. I trust yer judgment. Where he will sneak out from?"

"He will be out his bedroom down the tree and away cleanly." Sister Joan nodded. "I will wear my new black clothing." Sister Joan said with a smile. "For now I will make a light meal." She looked out the window and smiled. "He looks very happy now in his garden. I am so glad that the good Countess Ashton was able and willing to help him. She is an Angel isn't she?"

"Aye, tat she is." Father Anderson nodded. "An aye lass ye will be needing your dark clothing. Tae meal sounds perfect lass. Do nae forget to carry tae bayonet I gave ye."

"Do not worry I will remember it. That and my crucifix are the two things I would never be without in our work."

* * *

Integra sighed and stood. "Well I am convinced." Integra stretched a bit and smiled. "I believe I will need to have my suits retailored."

"How so Sir Integra?" Thomas asked bringing in her tea.

"It would seem my arms have become more muscular amongst other things." Integra shook her head. "Pleas make an appointment for that. See if he will come here."

"I will do so now Sir Integra." He butler bowed and left.

"Well Darby old man it is looking bad for you now. You have a few too many coincidences attached to your name. The next step will be to get more current intelligence." Integra thought a moment and picked up her cell phone and dialed Sir Irons. "Hello Sir Irons."

"Greetings to you my dear." Sir Irons said with a smile. "Addams old chum give me a moment?" When the other knight nodded Sir Irons walked out of the room and into the hall. "And what can I do for you?"

"I am sorry for the inconvenient timing Sir Irons would it be best for me to call back?" Sir Integra asked quickly.

"Depends on why you have called." Sir Irons said keeping an eye on Addams.

"I believe you are correct about D. I would need more current information though."

"That can easily be arranged. Have no worries on that. I am very glad you called, it is better to ask questions than to act too quickly. Now go on and enjoy your lunch. I will call you later. Bye for now." Irons hung up his cell phone and walked into the room. "You would think that they were unable to think for themselves at times Addams." Irons shook his head. "Now where were we?"

"I believe we were discussing the recent upswing in supernatural activity." Addams said. "I do not believe that it is actually more. I think that perhaps our good Countess is just doing her job much better and so it is being discovered." Addams said with a shrug. "What do you think?"

"I agree. Addams, tell me, what is your opinion of Sir Campbell and his son?" Irons asked carefully.

"I think he should keep his son away from his father." Addams shook his head. "I was glad when the elder one was retired from the table and was glad to see the younger Sir Campbell take his place. I know they were not involved in the nasty business with your sons, why ask?"

"I think that his son may have been involved in a nasty bit of business in the Lords Ashton's fox hunt." Irons shook his head. "There had been a trap that was found further up the way that was meant for them." Irons sighed. "The man who was caught with it said it was for the Lords Ashton."

"Dear Lord!" Addams eyes grew large. "Is that what happened?"

"The hunt was called because there was a man laying in wait to do something unpleasant. He is what spooked the Lords Ashton's horses. The horses responded by stomping him to death." Addams looked green and sipped at his brandy. "We think now that he was waiting for My Emily. It was only a bit later that there was a kidnapping attempt on her that was foiled by Alucard."

"Alucard saved Lady Emily?" Addams asked astonished.

"Yes he did." Irons nodded. "He said he did so because my family and Countess Ashton's family are allied." Irons nodded to Addams when the man's eyes grew larger. "It was a shock to me as well. It is work from The Organization that is getting the answers about the kidnappings. Things have been discovered. I do not know what those things are but I would not be surprised if we were not called to another meeting soon."

* * *

Alucard had been aware of Walter and the Spawn returning home after lunch with Blaze. He knew she had gone again to see the site and do some work there. He had slept nightmare free after that until the sun fell again. He smiled as he felt Seras move beside him. "Good evening My Dark Rose."

"Good evening My Dragon." Seras said and kissed him. "Did you sleep better?"

"Yes I did." Alucard nodded. "How about you?" He opened his eyes and gazed into hers.

"I slept very well thank you. I am looking very forward to the hunt tonight. I do not know why." Seras shook her head. "Is Zsophia doing ok?"

"I believe so." Alucard reached out with his senses and could feel her. "Yes. It would seem she and the Spawn are playing tag in the hedge maze." He nodded as he sat up. "You are looking forward to the hunt because you were busy and upset last night. You used up more of your blood than normal. The fresh meal will be the best." Alucard smiled and played with some of her hair. "You handled everything well last night. So what do you want for our meal? How about some Greek?"

"I am leaning towards someone I can kill." Seras said as she lay next to him. "This may irk you but I am worried."

"Why would I be irked and why are you worried Seras." Alucard asked confused.

"Because, I want to feed to kill." Seras blinked. "I know it is normal for our kind as a whole but it is not normal for me. That is why I am concerned."

"I understand Seras." Alucard looked down at his mate. "On a night like tonight I would not worry. If it happens too much then we will look at things more closely. It is unusual for you and it can become a bad thing in our kind to want to feed to kill too much. Even I will kill rarely when there are plenty of other food sources available. At times I do seek out those we may kill without concern. For me it is very normal but for you it is something to watch. Does that help?" Alucard asked taking time to feel her emotions, to see what may be guiding her to want the kill.

"Yes and no." Seras sighed and went to get out of bed. Alucard caught her and kissed her.

"Perhaps I am not willing to leave bed just yet?" He grinned at Seras then looked around and frowned.

_"Vlad Dragon, may I come and meet with you?"_ A voice he recognized asked.

_"Yes you may. I have a few questions for you."_

_"I thought you might. Then I am invited?"_

_"Yes you are." _Alucard nodded. "Seras we have a guest coming to join us." Alucard said and changed his clothing quickly and went into the sitting room.

"Right." Seras said and did a quick change as well as she joined him. Both felt a shift in energy then saw as a dark portal opened.

"Greetings Lord and Lady Dragon." The woman said as she walked through the portal. "Thank you for receiving me in your home on such short notice."

"It is our pleasure to welcome you." Alucard said with a small bow. "Our friends are always welcome Lady Serana."


	51. A Rose By Any Other Name

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

A Rose by Any Other Name

* * *

Sister Joan was once again thankful for being such a tom-boy when she was growing up traveling with her father in the military. She had a very good perch where she was now. "It is a real sniper spot." She muttered to herself. Her father had explained the needs of a sniper to her. Her view had to be unencumbered for quite a stretch, she had to have good cover and she had to have good escape potential. She had all of those things here. "It really is a beautiful night." Sister Joan murmured to herself as she looked up at the half moon that hung in a cloudless sky. There were young people gathering now. Sister Joan watched them and remembered how she wanted to be like them at their age, to be part of the 'in' crowd. As she waited the music began to start and the laughter got louder. _And once again I am on the outside looking into the popular group._ Sister Joan shook her head and reminded herself that she was a grownup and that she was on important work.

_Oh ho! Our little nun has an old unfulfilled longing to be popular, to be one of the elite does she? This is good to know._ Ancient eyes danced and razor sharp teeth shone briefly in the moonlight behind Sister Joan. _We will see how you do tonight. If you please me you will live. Disappoint me and you will die._ She knew this game well. She had been playing it for an uncountable number of years. If she set her mind to it she could remember when the fairy rings were still feared, she could remember when Druids were a force to be reckoned with, when these humans were afraid of the dark. She remembered the taste of Roman flesh and blood. This was an ancient game to her, but it could still be fun.

"Oi Allen got away did ya?" A voice called out of the crowd.

"Yea stupid nun got me in double Dutch with my mum an' da." The blonde haired boy shook his head. "Can you believe it is all over that big brain Rose. They all think she was kidnapped."

"Bull shite! I bet she ran off." One of the girls sneered.

"I bet she went clean off her crumpet. Slaughtered her own family she did." Another person offered up.

"Still it is weird, the other blokes gone missing." One of the girls said.

"Oh come off it. They are playing a prank or something. Heck I think Rick liked Rose. Maybe they ran off together. Rick and Rose's fathers never got on well."

"Could be. Though what anyone would see in that ugly little bookworm is beyond me!" Allen laughed with the others.

"Well he is a mean one tat Allen." Anderson said with a shake of his head.

"He is like lads his age and with his attributes." Sister Joan sighed and got out of her snipers perch. "Well do you think she will strike?"

"Aye she will. Probably wait until he has had a few more beers. His mind will be weaker and his libido will be in control." Anderson said with a sigh. "Libidos have been tae ruin of many a man good an otherwise."

_Indeed they have my good priest. Yours is a weakness for you as well. Let's let yours wake up shall we?_ As she smiled her gaunt features stretched into something horrible to look on. She summoned a familiar scent then allowed it to waft past Anderson.

"True, it does not seem to be as bad for women. I think envy is more often a woman's downfall. What do you think Father?" Sister Joan asked both conversationally and thoughtfully.

"Aye lass, I think ye have it there." Anderson nodded as he smelled something on the night air. It seemed odd and he tried to place it. _Whipping boy, have you forgotten me?_ Anderson heard her melodious voice echo in his mind. Images of Seras that had been seared on Anderson's memory and stamped on his consciousness flooded before his eyes. He saw Seras in the dark licking his blood from her fingers her silhouette enticing. He felt Seras on him, somehow pinning him to the ground with her slight weight. He was overcome with her scent as she turned his head then the bliss of her feeding from him washed over him again. Anderson caught his breath blinking he leaned on the tree and tried to force the memories of his own Temptress from his mind.

"Father Anderson?" Sister Joan asked looking worried.

Again Anderson saw the Temptress in her skating outfit as she glided over the pure snow never disturbing even a flake. He was focused on her perfectly glossed pale pink lips now as he had been then. Then he remembered seeing her with the Red Devil for the first time after his return. Anderson remembered how the Red Devil had called her his No-Life-Queen staking his claim of the Temptress. The sound of her whip as it cracked the sting of it on his cheek. Anderson relived the shame as the Temptress showed off her work, scarring his throat, the scars he still wore. Anderson rubbed at his throat moving his collar.

"Father?" Sister Joan whispered as she saw the scars for the first time. She did not know what was happening so she tried to watch both the party and Father Anderson.

Anderson remembered how his Temptress writhed sensually on that branch, the sound of The Red Devil's gun as it fired, the pain that erupted in his shoulders when the bullets hit. Anderson remembered the tone of The Red Devil's voice as with a growl he warned "Be **very** careful how you refer to her ever after **Priest**!" He felt anger at how he had been referred to as nothing more than a toy by both The Red Devil and the Temptress. Yes that dark and beautiful temptress has spoken the truth when she said: "I enrage him because he **thinks** on me and has **desires** me in ways that have **nothing** to do with him being a paladin, a **man** yes but a paladin no." Anderson nearly choked on the memory of The Red Devil as he ran one hand down the side of the Temptress, caressing her face then over her shoulder, lingering near her full breasts tracing shapes, and then running his fingers further down the side of her body, caressing her. The Red Devil stopped his hand at her womanly hips. The Red Devil left his hand there tracing more shapes with his fingers. He leaned over her and kissed the Temptress on the neck, Anderson remembered how the Temptress had shivered and gasped in pleasure. Now as in then Anderson wanted to be disgusted by the scene being played out in front of him instead he was captivated watching The Red Devil's hand. The raw sensuality of it all was overpowering him. Once again if for only a moment he wanted to be The Red Devil feeling the flesh of his Temptress beneath his hands. Anderson would never admit how angry he was seeing The Red Devil lick his blood from the fingers of that Temptress. It felt almost like a betrayal; his Temptress offering his blood to The Red Devil on her perfect fingers. She had said she would never want to be caught by the likes of him. Yet catch her Anderson had. Now Anderson remembered the taste of her lips when he kissed her and the taste of her blood as he had bitten her lip. He had been moving on the purest of instinct when he caught her. What he had done to her was part instinct and part punishment. Her body was porcelain perfection before he had begun his work. He had hung her by her own whip and watched her as her life's blood poured from her. He could never forget the sight of her naked flesh. That sight as well as so many others haunted Anderson's dreams. He swallowed and fell to one knee.

"Father Anderson!" Sister Joan said urgently grabbing onto his arm.

"What is it lass?" Anderson said coming back to the here and now. He looked into her clear blue innocent eyes and felt the shame overpowering him. "Lass, I am sorry." Anderson said shaking his head. He averted his eyes. HE felt unclean; he had to hide his impure thoughts from this pure creature that had been sent to him. _Dear God did ye sent her ta save me or ta punish me for my actions with tae Devil's Temptress?_ Anderson wondered miserably.

"Father, you fell. Please Father Anderson tell me what is wrong! How may I help you?" Sister Joan beseeched him.

"Lass forgive me. T'was a … a … memory tat had me in its unholy grip." That was all Anderson would confess to her. He had never confessed anything about his encounters with Seras to anyone. It was too shameful to him to admit he wanted her. It was not the first female to so attract him. There had been another; the Mate of another Vampire that had slipped though his fingers. A Vampire called DeMorte. The vampire that had stolen what was not his to even touch.

_Oh Anderson you are truly a fun toy with which to play. I should thank Alucard for you but Alucard would kill me on site. For me to exist is a danger to his precious Master. He might have let me near the Helsing one but not this one. No this one is decidedly more precious to him. It is curious and I wonder why but I can't get close enough to figure it out._ The horribly disfigured creature contemplated the situation from her perch.

"Oh Father, I am so sorry." Sister Joan whispered very worried now. "Please tell me how to help." She despaired that he would not look at her face. "Please do not hide from me. I can't help if you hide from me."

"Lass … I wonder if ye are meant for this work." Anderson said with a sigh. "Ye are so pure, I worry tat ye may become corrupted by tae work. Purity such as yers is so rare in this day an' age. Tis a delicacy ta tae monsters an' demons I hunt."

"If it is rare then it is my shield; if it is a delicacy to the unholy than it will be their destruction." Sister Joan said vowing she would put away her petty jealousies from her past ashamed of them already while this holy man called her pure. "Do not send me from your side please! I know this is what I am meant to do. If that … Red Devil and his minions are what are so haunting you then I will slay them in the name of The Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit; amen." She said with great conviction as she crossed herself.

"Lass …" Anderson said looking up at Sister Joan. "Lass I believe ye could slay Tae Red Devil." He said in wonder. "Ye may be tae weapon we need to finish him once and for all."

* * *

"Would you care to sit Lady Serana?" Alucard offered to the older vampire.

"Yes thank you Lord Dragon." She smiled and looked at Seras. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Dragon; you are as beautiful as I expected you would have to be to catch him." Serana said as she sat on the couch.

"Thank you Lady Serana." Seras said slightly intimidated by the woman before her. Her beauty was almost painful to look on. She did not walk to the couch as much as glide. Every movement with her was elegant yet seemingly effortless. Next to Serana Seras felt plain and clumsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well." The last thing Seras had expected to be called was Lady Dragon.

"My Lady is I think a bit startled." Alucard smiled as he walked with Seras to their thrones. "You are the first to refer to her as Lady Dragon."

"Am I? Well then you are not social with many of our kind." Serana smiled. "Understandably of course; I could refer to you as Princess Dragon as well I believe."

"Indeed you could." Alucard nodded. "Though not so much here in England. When we go to my castle though …"

"Or should you travel to Egypt she would be referred to as princess." Serana smiled. "Forgive me Lady Dragon; we seem to be making you uncomfortable."

"Um yes, just a bit." Seras looked at her hands in her lap. "I just never saw myself like that."

"You sound like another lovely lady we all know." Serana said as she cocked her head to one side. "She would rather see herself as a baker than a princess." Serana's lips formed a smirk looking on Alucard she knew for sure the truth of the matter now.

"May I offer you a drink Lady Serana?" Seras asked as she stood then turned, there was a knock on their apartment door. "Yes, come in."

"Lady Seras, Lord Alucard, I was wondering if you …" Dumpling curtsied and looked at the exotic woman sitting on the couch. "Oh pardon me; I did not realize you had a guest."

"It is fine Dumpling." Alucard said as he stood. "Lady Serana this is our Dumpling. Dumpling this is Lady Serana, she is a friend of myself and of our Countess."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Serana." Dumpling said with another curtsey.

"And you Dumpling." Serana inclined her head. "Forgive me but, I thought you were dead. Zsophia must be thrilled."

"It was not me Lady who died, it was my older sister. My older sister was the first Dumpling to Our Green Eyed Countess. Dumpling is a title. Once a woman accepts the title that is who and what she is." Dumping said with a proud smile.

"I see." Lady Serana smiled. "It looks like you are very proud to wear that title."

"I am, it is a great honor to be chosen to be a Dumpling for a family." Now Dumpling beamed. "To be chosen as Dumpling for Our Little Green Eyes and her Little Dragons is more than I could have hoped for."

"I can see that." Serana said with a nod.

"Now Dumpling, what was it you were wondering?" Alucard asked inclining his head towards the woman.

"Ah yes, of course My Lord Alucard. Have either of you seen The Lords Ashton?" Dumpling asked calmly.

"I believe they are having a game of tag with their Lady Mother in the hedge maze." Alucard said looking towards the door confirming the information for himself. "Yes they are teaming up on her." Alucard laughed. "They will still lose but it does give them better odds."

"I see, I think I shall leave them be." Dumpling said with a smile. "Thank you Lord Alucard, Lady Seras. It has been a pleasure to meet you Lady Serana. Will you be staying over? If so I will ask that a room is made up for you."

"No thank you, I will leave for home before the sun rises here. You are kind to ask though Dumpling." Serana said with a smile.

"Thank you. If I may …" Dumpling said and looked towards the door.

"Yes Dumpling, please find Walter and ask him to join us in here." Alucard said with a nod. He was sure Walter would want to be here and meet this old friend of his lady.

"I will Lord Alucard." Dumpling curtsied then went out the door.

"She is very nice," Serana said, "and she seems to be very proud to be in her position."

"Yes she is. Zsophia was well loved in her village." Alucard smiled. "My Love I would very much appreciate some blood. I know you are hungry as well, I think you may have overdone last night."

"I would also enjoy some blood Lady Dragon, thank you." Serana smiled.

"Not a problem, I am happy to get it out." Seras smiled as she poured out the blood.

"How goes things for you Lady Serana?" Alucard asked as he stood to help Seras.

"The war goes on. We have more information on it now, we have a reason for the aggression. I will be happy to tell you about it. I think thought you have other questions for me though Dragon." Serana smiled.

"Yes I do." Alucard said as he handed Serana a goblet of blood. "The first one is why come tonight?" Alucard sat after Seras did.

"Thank you for the blood. I came to ask Zsophia about something. I needed to know if she has information regarding the location of someone." Serana smiled and sipped her blood. "This is very good. I do not think it is fresh, but it does not have that chemical taste."

"We have magical help with it." Seras said with a smile. She had quickly absorbed her first goblet as she stood behind Serana facing the other direction she felt much better. _"My Dragon remind me to thank you properly for teaching me to absorb the blood without having to drink it."_

_"I will indeed My Dark Rose."_ Alucard thought with a toothy grin

"I am sure." Serana said sure that some communication took place. She was fairly sure it was intimate between lovers. "You are lucky to have such help here."

"Yes, yes we are." Alucard said. "You are expecting something?" He cocked his head to one side. "You are looking around."

"I find it odd that she has not yet come to see me." Serana said as she looked towards the window. "I thought something had happened; now I know for sure Zsophia is not normally so careless about us being around her." _Perhaps Amun is correct and she has become far to comfortable and lax with her personal security. There are still those who will happily see her dead._ "My arrival alone should have brought her here. I expect it has something to do with the questions you have for me."

"Indeed it does Lady, indeed it does." Alucard said as he stood and walked towards the fireplace. "We should wait for Walter. He will want to be here for this."

* * *

Anderson had shaken off the worst of the shock from the memories. _I swear by all I hold holy I will kill tat temptress an whore! I will send her into tae pits of hellfire an damnation where she belongs._ Anderson growled to himself again. They had been watching the party for a while now and slowly couples began to disappear together into the night. "Now is when she will make her move lass. Now we stay still an quiet." Anderson said quietly.

"We will remain alert and ready to move though." Sister Joan agreed. She vowed to herself and to her maker again that she would be worthy of this calling to do God's work, that she would be his holy wrath walking next to this good man Father Anderson.

"Aye lass we will at tat." Anderson nodded. Already he was beginning to look forward to the upcoming fight. His senses were beginning to sharpen as he scanned the area.

"Oi just a tic Ralph!" Allen called back to a friend.

"Where you off to Allen?" Ralph called out.

"I gotta see a bloke about a horse." Allen laughed as he walked out into the night behind a bush to relieve himself.

"Oh my …" Sister Joan whispered and turned her back blushing pink.

"Tis fine lass I have my eyes on him." Anderson whispered to her amused at her reaction. It secretly pleased him as well; it was proof of her purity in Anderson's eyes. His eyes shifted when he heard movement in the bushes. Allen had finished and did the zip on his trousers.

"Ummm pardon me?" A sensuous female voice said. "Ummm I think I am lost maybe?"

"Oi!" Allen said startled as he spun around. "Who the hell …. Are … you?" Allen blinked. In an instant he went from frightened to cocksure. All he saw was a petite female who wanted his help. "Where did you come from?" Allen smiled at her walking towards the young woman.

_Aye lass ye have changed. _Anderson thought as he watched Rose move towards Allen. Her pretty brown hair was now more like a chestnut mane cascading down over her. Rose's compact frame had an easy grace. Her golden amber eyes had something of a glow to them. Anderson knew that she was already invading Allen's mind. She had dressed herself in skin tight jeans, black boots and a black t-shirt. Her make-up was minimal aside from her lips which were painted blood red. As she gestured Anderson could tell her nails matched her lips. To Anderson's trained eyes she could not have been more obvious about what she was. _At least My Temptress disguises herself better._ He blinked at the thought and nearly growled. This one would pay for her tempting, unholy ways.

"Oh I was across the way there." She smiled shyly. "I think I am lost, I heard voices …" She looked up into his eyes.

_Dear Lord! If I didn't know who I was looking for and who I was likely looking at … I would never think it was the same girl. I am sure Allen does not know it is her._ Sister Joan thought as she grasped Anderson's coat sleeve. When she looked up at him he looked down at her and nodded his head. Both of them stood up and began to walk towards vampire and victim. "Allen I thought you were grounded." Sister Joan said sweetly.

"Aw hell!" Allen spat. "Now your gonna narc on me ta my mum right?" Allen rolled his eyes.

"Not if you run home now. I think it best you leave the aid of this … one to us." Sister Joan said keeping an eye on the vampress.

"Oh thank you sister." Rose said sounding all sweetness and light. "It won't be necessary. I am sure this bloke here will be able to help me out completely." She grabbed Allen's arm. "Won't ya?" She purred up at Allen. The look in his eyes was enough to know he was under her control now.

"Now Rose, he isn't for tae likes of ye anymore." Anderson said with a smile. "Ye are meant only for tae devil himself since ye became his consort." Anderson moved his hands to his coat.

"Damn you priest!" Rose spat at Anderson. As she moved to pull out her dagger she loosed her hold on Allen for a moment. Suddenly the young man moved to the side.

"I send you to your Hellish Damnation, amen!" Sister Joan said as she quickly raised her crossbow and shot through the growling vampires heart.

"No!" Rose screamed as she looked at Sister Joan. Her hand reached out then she was dust ready to be scattered by the breeze.

"Allen Lad!" Anderson said looking towards where he had seen the lad jump to. "Tis a good thing ye …" Anderson stopped cold. He saw a young man with glowing red eyes standing next to Allen.

"Go home Allen, forget what you have seen here." The young man said. Allen nodded and moved. "Thank you Father Anderson, Sister Joan. I am sorry for the trouble I have caused here." The young man shook his head with obvious sorrow as he seemed to begin to fade. "I thought Rose was like her name, beauty with some thorns. She proved to have a superficial beauty that proved to be no more than a thin veneer over her poisoned thorny heart. Still I could not bring myself to destroy her." He shrugged and sighed. "The boy Timothy is perfectly safe. None of my kind will ever go near him. He is protected. I have even sent word to Alucard himself over this situation. I will bend to The No-Life-King's judgment of me. I guess I had thought that if he could find a woman to love and become his mate any of us can. It would seem that he had better taste and could see much more clearly into a person than I." As he spoke the man became a mist so soon all there was of him was his voice. "If it is his order I will present myself to you for destruction. It is well known now that what are deemed 'troublesome vampires' will be given no quarter. Good night and again thank you."

"Father, what was that about?" Sister Joan asked in a shocked whisper.

"I dinna know lamb." Anderson shook his head. "T'would seem tat we were used ta clean up another's dirty work and mistake. I dinna like this at all." He shook his head. "We need ta get back now. An talk about this when we return to tae safety of tae parish."

_Oh how rich!_ She cackled in her mind. _The Midian will present himself to Alucard. Oh ho Dragon, you begin to set up court here, or do you even know? I wonder if that boy was just blowing smoke up the priest's frock? Time will tell. Yes my pretty little nun, you will be delicious. I grow hungry even now. My worshipers have fallen down on their job losing one of the storehouses. I guess I will have to hunt. I want more than their pain and anguish. I want the meat and blood from the bone, to hear their delicious screams as I feast on their living flesh._ Bony hands with dark crackling skin patted down greasy blackened hair. She did an about face and was gone.

* * *

"Yes come in." Alucard said as there was another knock at the door.

"Commander Victoria, Lord Alucard, there was a message delivered for you here." A younger member of the Organizations guard said holding out an envelope.

"Thank you." Alucard said as he moved quickly across the room, took it and nodded to the young man who promptly left. "They should begin to refer to you as Lady Seras." Alucard said absently.

"He was working Vlad." Seras said and shook her head at him. "When working I am Commander not Lady."

"This is curious." Alucard looked at the elegant script on the envelope and sensed something he did not expect.

"It sure is." Seras said puzzled as she went to Alucard.

"Seras stay back." Alucard said and held out a hand to stop her.

"Indeed Lady Dragon you should do as your mate bids." Serana said with a nod.

"What is it?" Seras asked confused at the way the elder Midians were looking at the envelope. "It looks plain enough. Nice writing though. It would have never gotten here without it being thoroughly checked for explosives, biologicals and what not."

"Indeed, I know that they did all the expected tests however, there are things they cannot test for just yet. Perhaps Tabitha and her coven will be able to help with this. You see there is Midian blood in this envelope. It was likely signed in it. Goodness only knows what else is inside. I will be able to survive whatever it is. You My Dark Rose may not." Alucard said carefully as he walked over to the fireplace again. If it even showed a sign of being a danger he would throw it into the fire. It was one reason he was glad His Master, His Daughter kept all the fireplaces in good working order. Fire could deal with most things Midian, just not him.

"So Lord Dragon what is within the envelope?" Serana asked prepared to take Seras and flee if necessary to protect her. It was Serana's duty as their guest to protect The Lady Dragon since Seras was the weakest one there and it was quite obvious that The Dragon cared for and intended to keep His Lady. Upsetting one as powerful as him could be very bad.

"It is a confession." Alucard said with a shake of his head and an amused smile. "It is from one of us who is still respectful of the old ways. A Midian named Dimitri."

"What is he confessing to?" Seras asked walking over to Alucard. "Why send this here to you? I mean this is still Hellsing." Seras looked over Alucard's arm.

"I expect he sees me as the … keeper of law here or something." Alucard chuckled. "It is a serious business though. There was a girl poorly chosen to change for a mate. She slaughtered her family, aside from her younger brother who this Midian saved. He could not even dispose of her himself." Alucard shook his head in disgust then he laughed. "Oh I like how he solved his dilemma. He used the Judas Priest as his weapon of choice to destroy her." Alucard folded the letter, walked over to the desk and put it in a drawer closing and locking it. "I will show this to Zsophia. Perhaps tomorrow, once a few other things are settled." When he turned he saw Seras staring into the fire. She looked troubled as she always did when the subject of Anderson was brought up.

_Damn it! Even the thought of him still makes me want to run and hide. I want to wash myself so I forget the feel of his hands. Even my throat hurts that and everywhere else he stabbed and cut me. How do I make this stop?_ Seras stared unseeing into the fire.

"My Dark Rose, it will be well. Remember my beauty; he is nothing but a toy for us." Alucard said as he walked over to Seras. He tipped her head up to look into his eyes as he put his arm around her waist. "Lady, he is nothing now. He is nothing but a toy; remember I said I would teach you how we play with our toys. I will teach you those games with Your Whipping boy." Alucard's voice was smooth as the silk velvet Seras had developed a taste for. His promises were everything she wanted but feared to think on.

_When he says it I can believe it will happen. I want to be stronger, strong enough to be the Lady Dragon._ Seras thought as she looked up into Alucard's eyes.

"You will feast on his blood My Dark Rose." Alucard stroked her cheek then ran a fingertip over her lips. "As he watches you will grow even stronger sustained on his blood for hours perhaps even days as we play with him. I will teach you so very much My Dark Rose, I promise." Alucard leaned over and kissed Seras. _Yes My Love together we will have vengeance for the harm Anderson caused to you._ Alucard promised himself.

"Oh, pardon me!" Walter said then smirked as he walked in. "Ahem. I am Sir Walter Dornez Lady Serana; it is a pleasure to meet you." Walter continued into the room ignoring Alucard and Seras in their embrace.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you as well Angel of Death." Serana smiled as Walter kissed her hand. "You are very charming. You would have to be." Serana looked appraisingly at Walter. "You are so young, but then so is she. I am glad she was able to find love with one who I could approve of."

"Thank you Lady Serana." Walter said with a bow. While there was no threat made Walter still knew the power of the woman standing before him. It was obvious she fond of His Lady. "I do love her very much, and while I am young I have seen more than many twice my age. Perhaps that is why I can see the true beauty, wonder, and value that is My Mate and My Love. She is a treasure whose worth is beyond measure."

"Oh ho! Very well said." Serana smiled. "I do like you. That cheeky rouge's smile suits you. I can see how you would catch her attention." Serana shook her head. "Tell me how she is doing."

"Well enough just now if tired. The Lads have chased her around the maze. They are sitting under the Dragon last I saw." Walter smiled. "Come and see for yourself." Walter led the way to the door and they looked out. They saw Blaze and the Spawn sitting on the ground leaning on the Dragon statue. The Midians could tell that they all had fallen asleep. "There rests my family." Walter whispered as they looked on the unlikely scene of mother and sons dressed in blue jeans, trainers, and rugby shirts.

"Walter, if you get Zsophia and if you get one of the Spawn Vlad, I will get the other and we can keep them from catching their death of colds." Seras whispered. The men nodded and the three of them floated down to the scene and carefully collected their targets then took them to their rooms. A few moments later all three appeared in the sitting room with Serana again.

"They are all still asleep?" Serana asked with a smile.

"Yes and it is the best thing for them just now." Walter said with a nod. "Vlad if you do not mind …" Walter gestured to where the blood was stored.

"Of course. I expect you did not hunt yet." Alucard said with a nod. "Being out in daylight will tire you."

"I have growing sons who like to ride and be out in the day. Just because you loathe the sun does not mean we all have to." Walter shook his head at Alucard.

"You are still Midian and therefore it will weaken you. Night is your natural time of being Angel of Death. You and Zsophia will have to work something out." Alucard warned.

"Yes we will. Not the least of which will be how to best deal with Lady Emily's desire to 'help' with the wedding." Walter said as he rolled his eyes then took a drink of the blood.

"Walter, do you know if Jolene going to work with Tabby about the funeral arrangements? I hope her parent's do not want an open casket. We still have not recovered all of the body bits." Seras said with a shake of her head.

"Yes last I saw about an hour ago both Tabby and Jeff were getting the run down from Jolene." Walter nodded. "We are going to need to have a sit down with MI-5 soon to do the hand off with the terror division and soon."

"We what?" Seras said shocked.

"Seras it was the plan all along to hand off the Terror division to MI-5. We got things started and into a form that can work across lines. Terrorism is their business." Walter said with a smile. "Didn't you think it odd that Terrorism and Hellsing were combined as they were?"

"Well yes … I did but what was the point of starting things here then?" Seras asked completely confused by this turn of events.

"There will be agents with in The Yard, MI-5 and other agencies now that have had at least some training in the occult. They will already have contacts here that will be 'old friends' so it will not be suspicious when they talk or call one another. It will allow a free flow of information across and through the agencies. It will allow us to focus on that which we are uniquely able to deal with." Walter smiled. "It will also free up time and resources this will allow us to track down leads where ever they are in the world. We will be better able to fully do our jobs where ever they lead."

"I for one am happy to hear it." Alucard said with a nod. "Zsophia has been spreading herself far too thinly. This will help."

"Precisely." Walter nodded. "If she wishes to have a more nocturnal existence now she can. Granted there will be social expectations but that is nothing new." Walter shrugged. "I think it best that you be ready to be seen out socially a bit more here and there Old Friend."

"Why?" Alucard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Irons has taken a fancy to both you and Seras." Walter grinned. "But we digress and are likely boring you Lady Serana." Walter said with an apologetic tone of voice and a small bow.

"Not at all Angel of Death, things in Egypt usually move slowly, change comes very rarely; even this war is in many ways going over the same territory yet again. I find this to be fascinating." Serana smiled. "It also tells me that Our Green Eyed Dragoness is happy and doing well."

"Our Green Eyed what?" Walter asked and blinked his eyes not sure he heard her correctly.

"It is what I call her." Serana smiled. "Either that or I call her Green Eyed Demoness. I finally got her to choose, with Lord Dragon's help. He himself said she was a green eyed dragoness, didn't you?"

"You knew." Alucard stated much more calmly then he felt.

"No actually I didn't." Serana shook her head. Now she knew to be wary; she was only too aware that the calm exterior she saw could hide something quite dangerous. "Not until after we spoke that night. After we spoke Zsophia said she had a gift and a mystery for me."

"Oh? Do tell." Alucard said and sat back in his throne as he favored Serana with an unwavering eye.

"It was then I became aware of you Angel of Death. Zsophia said then that in her heart and mind she was already your mate." Walter smiled. "You remember I asked you which she was. You said a Dragoness."

_Serana if you have placed My Little One in any danger with your secrets …_ Alucard thought as he nodded still watching Serana carefully.

"We had shut the viewing mirror. Zsophia then turned and looked at me and said: 'Serana, I have a gift for you and a mystery that I hope you will help me with.' I asked which came first the gift or the mystery. Her response was: 'You get them at the same time. Feed on me and you will I think understand.'" Serana closed her eyes a moment then blinked them open. "You must understand; none of our kind can drink her blood without her permission. With her permission the blood is … Well I am sure you all understand." The three Midians nodded. "Even with ones as old as us it is the same. I asked her: 'Willingly you give me some of your blood as a gift?' She answered: 'Yes Lady Serana I offer some as a gift to you to sustain you, to reaffirm our friendship, and to show you of myself.'" Serana looked at Alucard. "That is when I found out. I told her nothing. I did not feel it was my tale to tell. I thought you knew but had not told her for some reason. I do not know how this happened, I had in the past thought it was a possibility because you and she are so very similar, because she is a natural warrior, because she is …" Serana reached for words to put with her thoughts. "Because she is who she is. I cannot explain it better than that. The only other thing I can offer as to why I suspected it is because I swear I have heard the voice of Dragon around her."

"I believe you did." Alucard nodded. "I have heard it as well." He closed his eyes and took a breath. "It had been centuries since I had heard the voice of Dragon I did not recognize it at first." Alucard opened his eyes and smiled at Walter and Seras. "It has always been said that the blood of Dragons flows through our veins. It was thought I was the last, but no, the blood still flows through her and through her sons."

"So now the mystery is how did she come about?" Seras said as she narrowed her eyes and stood. "Damn I wish I had a blackboard." She hissed.

"Why is that Seras?" Walter asked amused.

"They are useful. A wipe board would also work. We have evidence and clues and odd bits of information." Seras began to pace.

"Lady Serana you will I hope pardon My Lady, she is still in so many ways a Police Girl." Alucard smirked.

"Shove it Vlad." Seras said not missing a beat. Walter and Alucard only smiled. Serana smiled and shook her head.

"Ah I suppose the honeymoon is over." Alucard sighed dramatically. It stopped Seras in her tracks and she looked at him.

"Vlad I am sorry but it is a mystery and definitely an important one." Seras said then went and sat down. "I am sorry though I was rude to you and our guest."

"You are as bad as Zsophia when she has a puzzle. Maybe she is rubbing off on you?" Walter smiled. "I know that you have been rubbing off on her as well."

"That is true." Alucard nodded. "Lady Serana you said you came here to speak to Zsophia to get her help in locating someone; who are you looking for?"

"A truly ancient one of us; she and Zsophia were close, and she is missing I was hoping that Zsophia had contact with her recently." Serana said somewhat carefully.

"She would likely be the one that The Spawn spoke of. They said they had met one who was able to bring their Mum peace when she was upset. The Spawn also said that they were surprised that she had not arrived here yet. The last time they saw her was before they came to London." Alucard said thinking back on the conversation had earlier in the day.

"That would be close to four years ago." Walter said with a nod. "Lady Serana how did she give My Lady peace?"

"That I do not know exactly." Serana shook her head. "I know that as a child and for as long as Zsophia was with the tribe there were times she would become more upset. I was told once that there were many things from Zsophia's past that haunted her. Weather the memories were suppressed or blocked or what I do not know. All I know was that with time Zsophia went to her less and less because she was not so troubled. I am now sure that it was with her help that Zsophia was able to fake her own death and escape. They were unusually close."

"It would seem My Little Dragoness has always been unusually close with our kind. Will you tell us the name of this ancient one? Is it one I met?" Alucard asked still watching for any show of deceit on Serana's part.

"Of course, I am sorry I did not mention it before. Her name is Mala. She is the oldest female of any Midian that we know of."

"Mala … The name is familiar to me." Alucard frowned.

"I am not surprised. Once when I asked Mala about her interest in the little green eyed child, she said it was because she owed a debt to the father of the Green Eyed Dragoness … come to think of it she was the first to refer to Zsophia as the Green Eyed Dragoness … odd … I would now assume that means she knew and that the debt is to you Lord Dragon."

"Can you show her to me?" Alucard asked sitting forward. He did not like this turn of events. An ancient Midian that knew the truth of Zsophia's bloodline and kept the secret could be danger to His Daughter. He could not ever remember helping an ancient Midian.

"Of course Lord Dragon, it will be my pleasure. After all I am a guest in your domain." Serana smiled and nodded to Alucard who then smiled. Old traditions of hospitality were in their favor now. As his guest she could reveal anything to him at his request. It was only polite, a show of trust. Serana gestured with her hands and the figure of a woman appeared. She seemed by far too plain to be a Midian.

"Dear god I do remember her face. If I did not know better I would say I remembered the face of her mother." Alucard whispered as he sat back in his throne shocked beyond words. "I remember; I was a still very young, more boy than man. I saw a large brute of a man mistreating a woman, I stepped in and with my sword I stopped it. My Father would never approve of a man doing what he was." Alucard shook his head. "I helped her to a house. She said she would repay me in time when I least expected it." Alucard looked at the fire. "I didn't believe her. How could one so old help me? I went back and killed the man by cutting off his head so she would be safe." Alucard shook his head.

"Vlad …" Seras said going to Alucard and putting her hand on his shoulder. She could feel his emotions running rampant now through their bond forged in mating. Something was also pricking at the back of her mind now.

"I am well My Dark Rose." Alucard said and smiled up at her.

"You two are truly mated in the old way." Serana smiled. "I do not know why I am surprised, perhaps because the modern world places so little value on these things. Even Midians are following human's example, their marriages, our mating are becoming disposable. So few today mate as you two have."

"And I would give anything to share that with My Lady." Walter smiled. "Lady Serana, the man Amun said that Zsophia cannot be made Midian, why is that?"

"It is said those of the tribes cannot be changed because they imbibe so much of our blood from birth, or because there is ancient magic that forbids it. For most it is untrue. For Her I do not know, she is your daughter Lord Dragon. She is like none other from any of the tribes. I believe she may not be able to be turned. Most of those of the tribes can be changed if it is really wanted. We have no laws against it; it is just not done."

"I see. Do you think that Mala would be able to help us in this matter of figuring out more of My Daughter?" Alucard asked.

"I do indeed. Zsophia has been upset as of late?" All three nodded. "Does it have something to do with her past?" Again all three nodded. "I see. This is not good." Serana shook her head.

"You believe that Mala was shielding her mind from painful and troubling memories by magic." Seras said. Serana nodded. "She is the one who put the spell on her medallion?" Again Serana nodded. "The one on the pendant is it permanent or does she need to do upkeep on it?"

"That is a permanent spell on the medallion Lady Dragon. What Mala did to give Zsophia peace I think needs to be kept up depending on what is going on in Zsophia's life." Serana said. "If Zsophia has been upset by her past and Mala has not shown herself then odds are good someone or something is preventing it."

"But if she is so old she must be powerful." Walter said confused.

"But if they used any of those compounds … if they could wield the magic we witnessed Zsophia and Zoa doing … even Mala may not be immune." Seras said with a shake of her head. _Damn it there is something else here. What the bloody hell is it?_ Seras wondered.

"Someone may have done to her what was done to me by the Helsings when they no longer needed me." Alucard growled.

"Are we sure she has not met the final death?" Walter asked.

"If she had several of us would know it. I for one she is my Sire." Serana said. "I cannot track her so I was hoping our Green Eyed Dragoness could. She can wield very powerful magicks, if she can be convinced to do so."

"Lady Serana what is Zsophias objection to magic?" Alucard asked perplexed.

"It frightens her. The power she can wield is like nothing I have ever seen in a human, much less in a child." Serana sighed and shook her head. "No one had any idea of what she might be able to do. When I first saw her one of our old ones laughed at her, she was so small and frail looking. Mala cautioned him to apologize. He laughed harder. It was moments later he had two daggers in his chest, on in his stomach and the child stood holding his head cut from his body; a second later he was ash."

"I am not surprised." Alucard grinned and his eyes danced. "I saw through My Little One's own eyes what she did to a Turkish man who found her and was going to sell her; all the men in that household died by her hand. The dagger was too big for her yet she made the blood flow effortlessly. What does this have to do with her and magic?"

"After the older one who laughed at her was dead, his sire was enraged and lashed out at her with blood magic to avenge his childe." Seras and Walter sat forward eyes wide. Alucard simply narrowed his eyes. "The spell started and it did hit her but to no effect. Then something so strange happened. It was as if darkness suddenly flowed from her, not just shadows as so many of us use, it was pure darkness. Her features became contorted with rage and hate. Her little hand reached out and grabbed nothing but the sire of the one she had slain gasped and grabbed at his throat. 'You dare attack me with magic?' She hissed, her voice sounded so odd. 'Fine then I will defend myself.' It was if her hair came to life; it grew and surrounded his neck then his arms and legs. She tore his limbs off then she laughed madly her eyes flashed red and she pulled him to her. Her little hands and body were covered in his blood as she pulled his heart from his chest and crushed it. I honestly wondered if she were possessed."

"Dear god." Walter whispered and looked through the wall to where he knew his mate slept. "How old was she?"

"We do not know, older than ten younger than thirteen." Serana shrugged. "She seemed to pull it all back into herself then looked around. 'Is there any others that wish to break the laws of hospitality and attack me, a guest?' Her voice then sounded more like a child's. We all were aghast. Not so much at what she had done but because she was correct. When no apology was offered she had every right under our laws to have satisfaction for the insult. When his sire attacked her the child was well within her rights to defend herself. It was Mala who walked up to her and apologized for our rudeness. She asked the Green Eyed Dragoness to please accept her hospitality and stay with her. She picked up Zsophia who quickly fell asleep in her arms."

"My Little One, so young and it sounds as if already she commanded the darkest of magics …" Alucard shook his head. "How was she enslaved by Olman? If Mala had laid a claim on her …"

"He was not of Mala's court."

"I see." Alucard nodded. "Once the action was taken …."

"There was nothing we could do." Serana nodded. "As to her dislike for using magic, often when she would lose control of that darkness and power that resides within those she loved would be hurt. It would leave her in deep despair, once she tried to force the magic from her; to release it so she could be free of it." Serana shuddered. "It was Mala who went and collected her from the deepest of desert. She is the one who first told Zsophia that Magic has its consequences. The Green Eyed Dragoness trained so hard to control and refine it but would not use magic, save in dire need or when she was truly angry. Then it is all instinct with her." Serana sat back in her chair.

"Like the night Olman came, it was just before he showed up." Seras said thinking aloud.

"It was when she felt something had upset Walter while he was meeting with Integra. You could feel her coming."

"I can imagine Lady Dragon." Serana nodded.

"Umm pardon me?" A soft childlike voice came from the door. Everyone turned and looked surprised they had not heard the door open.

"Tabitha?" Seras said with a smile and shake of her head. "What are you doing here like this? I thought you were here in physical form talking with Jolene."

"Come in Tabitha; do not skulk about the door like that." Alucard smirked. "Come in and meet a friend of ours and Zsophia."

"Umm ok." Tabby said softly and walked in to where the rest were clutching her teddy.

"Miss Tabitha, this is Lady Serana." Walter said politely he could tell something was wrong with Tabby already.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Serana." Tabby said in her ghost girl form. She curtsied prettily still clutching her teddy tightly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Tabitha." Serana was enchanted by the ghostly child standing before her.

"Tabitha, is everything ok? Where are you?" Seras asked softly afraid there had been another death amongst the Coven.

"I'm at icky central. I need to talk to Z. Is she in her apartment? It is warded so I can't get in." Tabby said softly looking at her shoes and clutching her teddy closer.

"Yes she is in our apartment; My Lady is asleep just now." Walter said with a nod. "Tabitha, what is wrong with your teddy, Ruger?"

"I need to clean him up. How do I get out the gunpowder?" Tabby asked Walter.

"Tabitha, what happened on site?" Alucard asked. She turned and looked at him.

"Ummm we found another entrance. Somebody was trying to sneak in. There was a fight. I had to use Ruger because something tried to grab me." She bit her lower lip. "Everyone is ok. It just scared me. I remembered to use the tail with the red bow." She turned and smiled up at Walter.

"Very good Tabitha." Walter nodded. "Bring Ruger here to the Estate and we can fix him up. You also need to be measured for a normal gun; Ruger will be a holdout then and be less likely to get mussed with gunpowder. Are your guard there?"

"Yep they are." Tabitha nodded.

"Very good. Do you need us to come down there? Is that why you were looking for Zsophia?" Walter asked with a look to Seras.

"Um … not really. It's just that some of the symbols lit up like Christmas when they were trying to get in. Z wanted to know if any did." Tabby said pulling at her Teddy's ear.

"Which ones lit up Tabitha?" Alucard asked Tabby lightly.

"Not tellin." Tabby said as she poked at her teddy's nose.

"Tabby, you need to tell us. Zsophia is sleeping and needs her rest." Alucard sighed.

"Nope. Not tellin." She said looking at her bear and shaking her head so her ringlets bounced. Walter, Seras and Serana watched this amused as what appeared to be a child was refusing to tell Alucard what he wanted to know.

"I rather like her." Serana smiled. "Child is there a reason you will not tell him?"

"Yep. It will make him really mad which is why Z decided to not tell him about …." Tabby's eyes got big. "Angel I really need to talk to Z."

"Well you can't tonight. I am sorry but her health demands sleep just now. If you need Seras or I to go to the site we can." Walter said with a shake of his head.

"No it's ok. I'll make notes and stuff." Tabby sighed. "I'm gonna go and get to bed."

"That sounds good." Seras nodded. "Tabitha, you and Ruger will be here tomorrow night before the sun sets. You will be measured for a gun by Walter. You will carry it. You will be escorted by guard for the next bit, got it?" Seras looked at the ghostly girl.

"I gotta choice?" Tabby asked looking up at Seras.

"No you don't. If anything happens to you Zsophia will be in a rage." Walter said. "We have enough fan food just now and we need you to handle the site." Walter then smiled. "I promise you will like the gun I make you."

"Ok Angel. I'm going to go now. It was nice to meet you Lady Serana." Tabby curtsied again. "Bye all!" She waved and disappeared.

"What is Zsophia hiding now?" Alucard grumbled.

"Not a Scooby, but I need to call the site." Seras said the looked at the others. "Pardon me a tic?" She stood and stepped into the bedchamber.

"That was a rather powerful and cute witch." Serana smiled.

"Tabitha is one of a kind." Walter nodded in agreement.

"Thankfully." Alucard offered up and rolled his eyes.

"You just like to poke at her Vlad." Walter laughed. "After all how many others would call you a 'meanie'?" Alucard shook his head and sipped at his blood. "So shall we all go out and hunt tonight before Lady Serana has to leave?"

"Sounds good to me." Seras said walking back in. "I called Jim who just said it was clear. So Tabitha is right about us not needing to go there. It is interesting that her teddy, Ruger was dirty in her spirit form …." Seras suddenly froze and her eyes grew wider.

"My Dark Rose, what is it?" Alucard asked preparing to strike.

"Lady Serana, you said this Mala is the oldest female Midian any one knows of?" Seras asked as her mind began to put possibilities together.

"Yes Lady Dragon she is." Serana nodded wondering what Seras was thinking.

"Eve." Seras stated.

"Pardon?" Walter asked.

"Eve. Walter remember when we were working on the Incognito stuff back before Zsophia was here?" Seras said looking at him.

"Yes indeed I do." He nodded. What of it?"

"Helena … it is like Helena said. We need to look for the first one. We need to look for Eve. What if someone has been using Mala for their Eve to manufacture the Freak chips?" Seras asked.

"Bloody hell." Walter sighed.

"Well put." Alucard nodded.

"Pardon me, what is a Freak Chip and what does it have to do with Mala and the child Midian Helena?" Serana asked.


	52. Of Nightmares and Hunts

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Of Nightmares and Hunts

* * *

She wanted to run but was crushed under stone. She had felt her legs shatter, her ribs crack. Her arms were pinned, one was under her body the other was held between the columns that had fallen; they didn't hurt anymore she couldn't feel them. Right now she was called Zoa or Zsophia, occasionally the Green Eyed Demoness by those who feared or hated her. Her world was currently separated into the bright and the dark. The bright hurt her eyes; the dark gave her some comfort. But always, no matter if it was bright or dark there was red, blood was everywhere. She inhaled its scent as she breathed through her nose, she tasted it constantly, and it fogged her eyes turning her world into shades of red. For a moment she closed her eyes or was it an hour? Maybe this time it was longer, it had to be, the air was cold; that was what had woken her she shivered. Now at least her eyes did not hurt. "So I keep on living." She whispered almost bitterly. "Yes I will keep on living; I will trust in the Dragon. I do not care to be Deaths newest bride; I have escaped him too many times." But saying his name had been a mistake now he appeared. His eyed glowed and he smiled as he stretched out his hand to pull her from the rubble of the destroyed temple. She prepared to scream. She pulled back somehow. Her movement caused a shifting of the rubble. Now she looked up and saw the moon.

_"Ah there you are. You were never meant to die for real Little Dragon."_ A beautiful voice sang into her mind. _"Sleep Little One so you may heal. I will retrieve your broken body."_

"Yes Mala." Zsophia whispered as she lost consciousness.

The scene changed. Her dreams went on.

* * *

"Your London is such a new land; I understand why Mala enjoyed travel so much now." Serana smiled into the night air. "I should do more traveling as well. Perhaps it will suit me to get away from the desert more."

"It could well do you some good Lady." Walter said as he relaxed with Serana and Seras on the roof of the museum. Alucard was currently scouting the best hunting ground for all of them to feed in this evening. "Vic you seem distracted."

"Hum? Yes I guess I am Angel. Being here reminds me of some research I need to follow up on here and soon." Seras peered into the museum through the skylight ducking back as she heard a night watchman enter that gallery. "I have the contact; I just need to make use of it." Seras sighed and shook her head thinking on the professor of Egyptian Antiquities who helped her there. It was looking more and more that he was tricked into possibly helping in the creation of Incognito.

"You think too much on these things My Dark Rose." Alucard murmured in her ear as he appeared behind Seras. "Clearing your mind will help you see new things." He smiled and nipped at her ear. "We need to satisfy your hunger, for blood."

"You are terrible Alucard. Remember we are off grounds…" Seras smiled and shook her head. "The protocols are in place for a reason."

"A very good reason now Alucard." Walter said as he thought while perched reclining on the back of a medieval stone gargoyle. "Alucard really will have to be your call if you will be in society even a little bit."

"How true; you are absolutely correct Angel." Alucard smiled as his eyes glowed and danced behind his shades.

"What do you have up your blood red sleeve now?" Serana asked amused in part by his toothy grin; the other part was the looks on the faces of Seras and Walter, it was dread.

"Well, simply stated I will be Vlad again." Alucard smiled wickedly. "I could even claim my daughter in public."

"No you will not!" Walter said sharply as he leapt from the gargoyle. "I will not have you upsetting her any further." Walter glared at Alucard. "The other things were accidents but this would be purposeful. Do not!"

"Shhhh!" Seras hissed at the two men now she worried some for the hearing of the night watchman. "Keep your bloody voices down before they call the Yard!"

"I will get to the bottom of Zsophia's reaction to the news." Alucard said quieter, looking in the direction of the estate. "I will also know what else she is … hiding." Alucard finished absently. "Angel, do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Walter asked looking towards the Estate. "I do not feel anything out of the ordinary." He looked at Alucard warily.

"That is just it. We know she has been upset yet nothing feels different. People have been more on edge as of late, but nothing feels different." Alucard looked at the others.

"I see what you mean." Seras nodded. "With us we should be able to pick up on Boss and her upset even from here without even trying. But unless I focus I would swear it feels like nothing out of the ordinary is going on at the Estate."

"Perhaps it is something Tabitha has done with the help of the coven?" Walter looked at the others.

"I doubt it; she would have said something to one or all of us about it." Seras shook her head. "Just what we need another mystery." She nearly hissed in frustration her eyes slipping from human to feline.

"Be careful or you will grow whiskers." Alucard poked at Seras.

"Better whiskers than extra sets of eyes and drooling." Seras shot back.

"Well that was catty." Walter smirked and blessed his speed and experience sparring with Alucard and Seras. It allowed him to duck them both.

"Oi! Jimmy is that you?" The night watchman called across the gallery from below them. "No more of your pranks lad!"

"Now see what you have done!" Seras whispered. "Go to that tower now!" The others nodded and they abandoned the museum for a new spot.

"You are all so lively." Serana smiled and laughed after they all landed. "I may have to visit this London more …" She spun looking behind her. She took a few steps and looked as if she was trying to see or hear something. Serana stopped after a moment and shook her head. "Pardon me, I thought … I am not sure quite what I thought."

"It is well Lady Serana. What did you think caught your attention?" Walter asked.

"For a moment I thought I felt Mala."

* * *

She smelled burning flesh and knew it was her own. _His technique is poor._ She thought as she opened her eyes and looked on his face. _He must be new to this work. He expected me to break already. He does not know what to do next._ She looked critically at her tormentor. She would not call him her torturer he wasn't that good.

"Tell me what you know and I will end your suffering." He said trying to sound confident.

"You are not cut out for this work." She said with a shake of her head. "That and you were not trained to this well at all." She smiled at him. He applied the hot metal to her inner thigh again; he was angered by her words. She closed her eyes and hissed. She swallowed then opened her eyes again. She was bored with him and this whole process. "I will tell you nothing." She stated it simply.

"How can you be like this? Why don't you scream?" He demanded.

"I do not scream … because I do not feel the need to." She took another breath. "As I said this is not a line of work you should pursue." She favored him with a half smile. She could only manage that because the other side of her mouth she had no real command of currently.

"You cannot be human." He whispered eyes wide as he backed away from her. He left the room quickly slamming the door and locking it.

"It is about time he left." She closed her eyes for what she hoped was a moment. Now she was called Ashi, the elite assassin. She worked for herself and those who could afford her services, she had recently fallen in love though, she would give up this life for the life of a wife and hopefully mother. When she opened her eyes she shook her head. The taste of blood made her smile she was used to it. With thought, willpower and the smallest bit of magic she slipped out of her bonds. Her head spun as she stepped forward. She was hungry, dehydrated and tired. _Pain does not even register anymore._ She had lost quite a bit of blood. When she was free of this place she would take the time to heal once she delivered the information she had. _They have not discovered the body yet._ Again she promised herself that this would be the last job. It was not the type of work a wife and mother did. _I will bury all of this. I will never need it again._ She went to the window and looked out to see where she would have to grab to escape. "Death!" She hissed and retreated from the window and went to the door. She heard the key in the lock and stood to the side of it. She would have to get out this way; she would not go to death.

The scene faded but the dreams continued, they were in no order but all were scenes of her brushes with Death.

* * *

Seras had never felt so hungry for the kill before. It frightened her to a degree but more than that fear she felt the need, the hunger burning within her. Silently she stalked her prey. He was not drunk or on any drugs. He did not deal in drugs but he dealt in death. He was not the one who pulled the trigger or wielded the knife to kill anyone. He was the producer of snuff films. Seras remembered this man now, he had been involved with putting the footage of one of the old Hellsing solder's death on the net. Seras could have revenge on him, she wanted him more than dead, she wanted him to suffer. The man killed had been one of the few Hellsing solders that had treated her kindly when she arrived.

"Alucard what is going on with Vic?" Walter asked in a whisper from their perch on top of a tenement building. He and Serana had fed moments ago and rejoined Alucard.

"She expended a great deal of blood and energy last night it has brought out the instinct to kill. She wanted to kill him anyway." Alucard pointed to the chosen prey of Seras. "His death is no loss and he will help her grow." Alucard said to Walter as he watched Seras carefully. Some Midians when they fell into this hunger and need became careless. Alucard would not lose His Lady to this scum.

"It was a hard night last night then." Serana said quietly as she too watched Seras. Serana unlike the men knew the training Seras had been receiving at the hands of Blaze. The women were keeping it quiet as women did. The men in their lives would become aware of it when it was necessary. Currently it was not. Serana looked around at the various people on the street. One reason was to be sure Seras was not spied. She studied how they moved, spoke and dressed. It was knowledge that would come in handy later she was sure.

"Yes, yes it was." Walter said absently as he reached out for His Love. He felt she was in a nightmare and reached out to soothe her. Walter smiled as he felt her sigh and knew her nightmare had faded.

"I know you." Seras said as she stood behind the man who was her target for dinner.

"Do you now." The man said sounding wary and bored at the same time. He turned and saw Seras standing there. He blinked and smiled. "I do not think I remember having the pleasure of meeting you." He smiled turning on the charm.

"Down Alucard." Walter joked as Alucard growled at the man flirting with His Seras. "She'll kill him soon enough."

"Oh we haven't met." Seras smiled hiding her fangs behind her hand and giggled. "I just know your work." She shrugged and blinked in his direction. "I found your work to be … unforgettable." Seras said as she took steps towards the man.

"Really, I am glad to know that." The man said sounding as if in a dream. Each step Seras took seduced him. He was drawn to her and stepped closer to her.

"Yes. I particularly remember one flick." She smiled and traced a line down his cheek.

"Which one is that sexy?" He asked as he shivered with her touch.

"The one where you got my friend killed and taped it." She said sweetly and put her arm around his head.

"What?" He asked confused but something now registered danger. He blinked and tried to back up. Seras stopped him with her hand that had tangled in his hair.

"You filmed the death of a good man! You promoted and showed it on your web site!" She growled and hissed. "Human law did not catch you. But I have!" Now Seras let her fangs grow and her eyes glow red.

"No! Dear God No! Help me!" He yelled as Seras laughed then she bit his throat and his screams became whimpering of the pain and torment Seras inflicted on him. Not only did she draw his essence and soul from his body to be enslaved in her own she filled his mind with the killings and blood she had shed. _"Ever more you will know the true feel and sights of death. You will see them all as I force them into your existence. You will serve me and in that way you may be able to atone for your sins!"_ Seras smiled to herself as she licked the last of his life's blood from her lips and fingers hearing him scream in her mind.

"My Dark Rose, how do you feel now?" Alucard asked as he leaned nonchalantly against the building next to her.

"I feel much better My Dread Dragon." Seras smiled at him her eyes glowing more brightly than before.

"I am so glad." Alucard smiled at Seras then felt what she had done and was doing. _"My Beautiful Dark Rose, you surprise me with this action. It is unlike you."_

_"I know it is but this bastard deserves this and worse."_ Seras thought to Alucard as they went to join the others.

_"True."_ Alucard nodded. He was not shocked by Seras devouring the man body and soul she had done that before with and without him. He was shocked by her torment of the man's soul that she now had control of._ Ah my love I will have to watch this. If you continue to act in ways that are so unlike you we will need to talk. For now I will put it as a matter of the man and her hunger._

"So as we have all fed I wish to see one of these Freaks." Serana said curious. "If they have something to do with Mala it is important for me to see one." Serana smoothed the clothing she was wearing. "So these are blue jeans? They look something like the ones Zso … Boss was wearing. The coloring is rather different. They feel odd, heavier than normal. But then all of the clothing is heavier." She smiled.

"Indeed Lady Serana it is. The climate here is colder and fashion here changes with the seasons." Walter smiled thinking of His Lady in worn jeans and a white t-shirt. It was something he had seen on a work site.

"A good pair of jeans will always be in fashion thank you." Seras said and shook her head. "Bet you even money that is Blaze saw you in a pair she'd flip." Seras smirked and looked at Walter over her shades.

"I will have to keep that in mind." Walter smiled. "Now back to subject; we have a few ideas of where to look for them. We have been working to eradicate the wretched Freaks and also find out where the chips that create them are coming from."

"You say they are similar to us." Serana said and leaned on a wall mimicking some of the women she had seen in London. When she saw Walter blink she smiled. "This is how the women stand yes?"

"Ummmm well some women do." Seras said and tried not to laugh. "Generally only certain women stand like that." Seras smiled.

"Very well, what kind of women am I mimicking?" Serana asked looking at Seras.

"Prostitutes." Alucard said amused.

"Oh I see." Serana nodded. "How would Boss stand?"

"In a way only she can." Walter smiled. "Ah ha. Well Seras you owe me twenty Quid. The location is the one I chose." Walter smirked.

"Right I'll pay up on base." Seras sighed. "Should I be worried you can pick the locations so easily?"

"Not at all. I am accustomed to thinking as might a criminal, troublesome vampires and their ilk. You are accustomed to thinking like a, well like a police girl." Walter said and snickered. Then he jumped hearing a crack.

"Tag!" Seras smiled. "Score one for me." She recoiled her whip and put it back on her side. It was only the third time she had carried it since Anderson had hung her with the whip she had 'gifted' him with. "The game is still going right?" Seras asked innocently. Walter simply nodded with a smile.

"Ah I see you have been having lessons from Blaze with that." Serana said gesturing at the bull whip. "She was good with it but she excelled with her cat's claws. She was very happy when they were made for her."

"I am sure." Alucard smiled. "If the person who made them for her is available I would like to have a new set made for her. The set she has seems to have been taking quite the beating." Alucard said to Serana conversationally. "We will be going this way."

"Thank you Lord Dragon." Serana smiled. "The one who crafted her cat's claws has passed on I am afraid. His daughter and son have taken up his mantle. I believe one of them would be able to create a new set for the lady."

* * *

_Death follows noise. Death comes when you shut your eyes. I will stay quiet I will stay alert._ She chanted in her mind, eyes wide open staring. Cramps from a starved stomach made her clench into a ball on the floor of her unlocked prison, fever burned through her body Blaze was sure she was dehydrated, one could not sweat as much as she was and not be. As she looked around Blaze was sure she was delusional. She saw fire coming out of her flesh. There were strange shifting patterns of symbols and colored lights dancing in the room. _At least I am not alone. I think I'll name the blue one Bob. _She nearly giggled aloud. Blaze had control of none of her body save her eyes. Those she used to look around. _Oh my little Dragons, I have escaped far worse. How can I lose my battle now? I must live, I must return to you. "Please Dragon save me!" _ Blaze screamed in her mind.

_"I will."_ An ancient voice promised her. _"Have faith in me."_

_"I do Dragon."_ Blaze promised as she shivered again on the floor. She allowed the swirling colors and lights to transfix her so she would stay awake, to help her remain calm, to distract her from her situation. Blaze didn't know if it was moments or hours later, time meant nothing to her now, she heard something large and physical move near her, it was in the small hut she was trapped in by her illness. _"I __**will not**__ go to Death I will __**never**__ give myself to Death." _Blaze was unsure how she would protect herself but she had to; her infant sons depended on it. She tried to move from the door all she did was flop onto her back. It sent shooting pain through her body and she whimpered. Now she heard heavy boots coming to her. The door was flung open.

"Hey!" The form in the door said. Blaze could only blink and pray that it was an angel of mercy that was at her now and not an angel of revenge or an angel of death. "Cherie! There you is girl." Pip walked into the room slowly carefully he saw the red in her eyes. "Is me Ange. Your old Pip."

"Pip." She whispered her eyes shifting again to their normal green. "Deux?" Blaze could barely form the words.

"Dey is fine. I more worried about der maman." Pip moved to her. "You got a bad wound Ange, it's infected. Dis is gonna hurt girl." Pip leaned over and picked her up.

She wanted to scream. _Death follows noise. Death comes when you shut your eyes. I will stay quiet I will stay alert._ She began to chant in her mind again. She was aware of moving but for the first time in a while what she was mostly aware of was pain, this pain she could not block from her mind this was pain she had to feel.

* * *

"Eeep!" Seras squealed then blushed. "Damn electronic leash." She muttered as she pulled out and answered her cell phone. "Vic here."

"Vicki, sweetie, it's Arcadia." He was sitting in the club's office hoping he was doing the right thing calling 'His Ladies' over this.

"Hey Arcadia! Sorry Sophie and I haven't been by yet." Seras said looking chagrined.

"Vicki love that is not the reason I have called." Arcadia sighed. "Remember a bit ago? When you and Sophie were here and you told me that if anything truly strange walked through my doors something I couldn't call the bobbies in over I should call you?"

"Arcadia, what is wrong?" Seras asked and waved to the others to hold up.

"Arcadia is the name of the flamboyant bloke at the club Vic and Blaze frequent." Walter muttered to Serana. They all waited on Seras.

"Well there are these two blokes that came in. They gave me a strange vibe from the word go. They almost seem like they are … well … hunting or something like that. They have given all the regulars the eeebe jeebies. I just don't know." Arcadia said feeling like a fool for calling now.

"Arcadia, you did the right thing calling me. I and a few others are on our way there now. Do not have Tom and Jerry go after them. Do not let them leave with anyone. We will be there soon. We are just around the corner from the club. Tell Frank It will be me and three others. Do not get yourself into a tiz Arcadia I am on my way." Seras hung up her phone and looked at the others. She looked like murder. "We need to go to the club now." Seras said and led the way. "Idiots going to My Club! That is My Relax spot! Arcadia and those people are so totally off limits!" She growled.

"So we see." Alucard smirked as he looked at Walter. Neither of them had seen this protective, possessive side of Seras. Alucard liked it; seeing her lay claim to a place and group of people was very Midian.

* * *

Anderson was beyond disturbed at this new turn of events. "I believe we have been a thinkin tae wrong thing, I dinna believe there is a new Hellsing Father Renaldo. I think tat tae Red Devil has been setting up court in London an' has been stretchin it ta all of England." Anderson said as he sat in the parish kitchen. He would be glad to get home where he would have the privacy of his own office.

"What makes you think that Father Anderson?" The aging priest asked confused over the new information; he was fairly confident in the old information they had but Anderson was there and not on the Cotenant as he was. "I thought even you were sure that Hellsing was up and running again." He knit his brows trying to figure out what to do.

"Somethin' tat happened tonight. Sister Joan an I were a huntin tae female vampire I told ye about. We got an destroyed her. Then tae odd thing happen. Tae tramps Sire showed up. He was in a misty form after a getting her dinner away from her. Said he didn' have tae heart ta destroy her himself so he was a thankin us for doin it. Now here is tae important part. He said he had written ta Tae Red Devil himself confessin what he had done. Tat he would 'bend ta Tae No-Life-King's judgment' of him an tat if it is Tae Red Devil's order he wuld present himself ta me for destruction. 'It is well known now tat what are deemed 'troublesome vampires' will be given no quarter.' Was tae last thing he said." Anderson looked down the hall and saw only Sister Joan she was the look out to be sure none came down the hall to overhear what was being talked about.

"I see what you mean." Father Renaldo said sounding troubled. "I thought that Sir Helsing was out of prison?"

"Aye tat she is but no one has seen Tae Red Devil, His Slut or His Angel anywhere near there. I am nae sure Integra controls him any longer." Anderson said shaking his head. "I dinna know quite what ta think just now, I figured it was somethin ye should know an pass up tae chain. Sister Joan an I will be back at tae orphanage by noon tomorrow. I can call ye back then but for now I need ta be off." Anderson looked out the window to make sure no one was going to come in that way. He knew that the majority of the world was in bed asleep at this time of night especially in a small village like this. It was those who were still up and hunting that concerned him. "Also it would seem tat there are more pixies about in this area, something it seems have tae fair ones stirred up."

"I will make notes of all of this Father Anderson. Get some well earned rest and we shall talk soon." Father Renaldo said then hung up his phone.

"Lass it is all clear now." Anderson said as he hung up the phone. "I think Father Renaldo has tae right idea. We need ta sleep lamb." Anderson smiled warmly at her as she yawned.

"Pardon me." Sister Joan said and blinked. "I also agree. I am more than a bit tired just now. Sleep well Father." She said as she stood and walked into the room set aside for female guests.

"I will lamb ye as well." Father Anderson went into his own quarters and prepared for sleep. Even as he closed his eyes he knew he would get precious little good sleep tonight. Before his closed eyed he saw her, His Dark Temptress. He could hear her laugh, smell her, and remember the feel of her. "Dear Lord deliver me from this. Please Lord take these unholy things from my memory." Anderson pleaded quietly in the dark.

* * *

"I don't feel a Midian nearby. They must be Freaks." Alucard said as they all stepped from the Shadows in the alley across the street from Arcadia's club.

"That is even worse. Damn abominations." Seras hissed again then looked at the others. "Alucard you need to lose the red. This will likely become a social thing. Here you are Vlad. The red hat and coat are a dead giveaway. Ok?"

"It is a pleasure My Dark Rose." Alucard said as he allowed the red hat and overcoat to melt off of him. He even removed his tie leaving the top button of his shirt open. "Is this more to your liking?" He purred at Seras.

"Yes I like it quite a bit." Seras smiled up at him. "I may have to remind Arcadia you are mine." Seras said showing a bit of fang. Then she turned and led them across the street.

"Vicki! Long time no see!" Frank the doorman and head bouncer said with a large smile. "Arcadia has been missing you and Sophie! Who are the others? Are they with you?"

"Yeppers they are!" Seras smiled. "This one is the man in my life. Vlad meet Frank, Frank meet Vlad."

"Well you will defiantly be getting the twice over by Arcadia, nice to meet you Vlad." Frank smiled and shook Alucard's hand

"The pleasure is mine." Alucard said and smiled shaking Frank's hand. He found it interesting to be introduced as 'the man in my life' by Seras. Alucard decided he liked it.

"And the others would be?" Frank asked gesturing to Walter and Serana.

"Serana is a friend from out of town she is visiting for the night, and this is Walter. He is Sophie's fiancé." Seras said with a smile enjoying watching Frank drop his jaw.

"No Shite?" Frank asked as he picked his jaw up off the patio. He blinked as Seras gave him an affirmative nod. "Wow, so where is the Lady herself?" Frank asked Walter as he reached out to shake his hand. "It is nice to meet you Walter."

"She is at home asleep I hope, wretched hard schedule for her the last few days." Walter said shaking Frank's hand.

"Is she still sickly?" Frank asked looking worried.

"Still needs her rest." Walter smiled. "Of course try telling her that." Walter shook his head and smirked at Frank.

"Ok, I'd offer to sit on her to make her rest but she'd hurt me bad for it." He laughed with them. "Well go on in all." Frank said and opened the door.

"Son's of the Pharaoh!" Serana gasped as they walked in. The music was the usual almost too loud. People crowded the dance floor some dancing others were mostly writhing against one another. "It is decadent and loud and … Inviting." Serana said as one man walked by and looked her over with an appreciative eye.

"Vicki! Vicki! You are here!" Arcadia Yelled as he swooped down on the foursome. He swooped Seras up in his normal bear hug. "Sweetie, where the hell is our Sophie; I am going to get quite annoyed with her!" Arcadia said going through all the normal motions but without the normal excitement. To those who knew Arcadia it was obvious something was up. "Now who is this lovely lady?" Arcadia asked about Serana as he swooped her up in a hug as well. Alucard, Walter and Seras all had to keep from laughing at the look on Serana's face.

"This is Serana, Arcadia. She is visiting from Egypt and you just scandalized her I think!" Seras laughed.

"Oh I am so sorry if I did Serana. I am just me and I get to hug all the pretty ladies. If I hugged the men Tailor would make me sleep on the couch for a week!" Arcadia laughed. "So who are the handsome blokes? Follow please!" Arcadia led them to his sitting area. It was invitation only.

"Well Arcadia, let me introduce Vlad. He's with me and all mine." Seras said and blushed. Introducing Alucard and Arcadia was interesting for her. It was like introducing her lover to her favorite aunt.

"No!" Arcadia said looking shocked. "No!" He said again looking Alucard over then looking at Seras. When he saw the blush, smile and nod Arcadia sat down. "Well … I don't know what to say … My little Vicki has her man! I am so happy!" Arcadia gushed and popped back up and hugged Alucard. "Ok I need to look at you both now! Stand together like that." Arcadia gave them both the once over. "Ok it looks cute you have my complete approval!" He laughed. "Timmy be a dear and get us drinks!" Arcadia beamed.

"I am glad I have your approval Arcadia." Alucard said with a slight bow. He allowed his accent to come out a bit thicker than normal after all now he was Vlad.

"Oh my word!" Arcadia blinked. "His voice is … delicious!" Arcadia looked at Seras with wide eyes. "You got a good one!" Arcadia nodded. "Sit down everyone. Sigh I have my Vicki on this side. The other side is missing someone!" Arcadia patted the cushion for effect.

"Sophie is still recovering and has had a rough few days Arcadia." Seras said sweetly. "Of course the best person to ask about her would be that bloke there." Seras pointed at Walter. "His is her fiancé." Seras smiled her eyes dancing.

"Her what?" Arcadia asked loudly shocked. "You are Sophie's what?" Arcadia looked at Walter his eyes wide the look of shock was real.

"I am Sir Walter Dornez, Arcadia and I am … ahem … Sophie's fiancé. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." Walter smiled and held out his hand to shake Arcadia's

"Her fiancé …" Arcadia said as he absently shook Walter's hand. "So she really did have a bloke she was completely in love with." He shook his head. "You're that bloke she has been in love with this whole time."

"Happily I am guilty as charged. I will also admit to being a right fool in how things were handled with her and me. I expect from what I have heard of how much you care for the ladies I have quite the tongue lashing coming I am ready." Walter said with a nod to Arcadia.

"Oh you are so … I am just so happy! Oh to know that my Sophie finally has …" Arcadia blinked his eyes and wiped away tears. "You do not understand how very much this means. For as long as I have known Sophie she has been rather alone. She met you and started to open up. Then she brought our precious Vickie here and …" Arcadia put his hand on Walter's arm. "Thank you so much. You have brought so much to Sophie's life. I could never be angry." Arcadia smiled at Walter. "Unless you hurt her if you do you will never be found." Arcadia said in that same sweet voice he had been using the entire time with Walter. His eyes though were as cold as ice and promised to follow through on his words.

"Arcadia if I ever hurt her I would kill myself." Walter said truthfully. "Thank you for your words. My Lady is my world. I did not know she was alone. I have always seen her full of life and surrounded by people. I am glad if I bring to her life even a small amount of what she has brought to mine. She has made a new man of me and given me a reason to not just exist but to live." Walter smiled.

"Oh, I am so happy!" Arcadia smiled his eyes were the warm and happy ones they had seen. "You tell that lady of yours to get her cute little fanny here with you and soon!" Arcadia said with a nod. "Oh here are the drinks. I hope you blokes don't mine the sparkling cider. Because of your ladies I am a teetotaler." He smiled and handed the drinks around. "I really wish that I had gotten you here on better pretext but those blokes." Arcadia shivered. "Timmy go get Tailor for me and ask him to bring his sketch book please!" The water nodded and went off. "He made a sketch you must see!" Arcadia smiled, all those with him could see it was forced.

"I look forward to it." Alucard nodded and smiled. He looked around the club trying to pin point their prey. It was hard with the high energy of those in the club. "We will need to figure out a way to find our friends. After all we want to surprise them." Alucard said as he looked back to the others.

"I agree, surprising those two blokes sounds like sport." Walter nodded and smirked.

"If I knew …" Seras stopped and looked up. "Heya Tailor! Come and sit here next to Arcadia." Seras scooted over.

"Thank you Vicki!" Tailor said with his fake smile in place.

"Tailor you must show them your latest sketch!" Arcadia sounded like he was bragging on Tailors work but the others in the private seating area knew better.

"Oh well it isn't my best work." Tailor said as he opened the sketch book and let everyone see. There was no fashion as everyone would expect him to show off. Instead there were two men looking off the page at them.

"Freaks." Alucard said under his breath. He then said loud enough for all the others in the booth to hear. "Tailor this composition is well done." Alucard nodded.

"I agree Tailor." Walter said with a slow nod. "One can almost think that it would spring from the page." Walter said. The Vampires all looked at one another understanding what they would likely have to do.

"Arcadia! So why are those platforms empty?" Seras said looking at him.

"Well because after seeing you and Sophie dance … well they really do belong to you two. I even had a new feature added to them just for you both." Arcadia smiled and opened a box on his table. "Here you go sweetie. Remote for your platform, now you control the actions of it."

"Very cool!" Seras said accepting it from him. "Well no time like the present to use it!" Seras smiled and bounced to the platform. _"Vlad I will spot them from up on the platform."_

_"Sounds perfect My Dark Rose. But do tell Walter as well. Watching you dance could prove to be very distracting."_ Alucard smirked as he thought it back.

_"Distraction is part of the plan."_ Seras giggled then got to her platform and after a few moments fiddling with the remote she moved it up and began to dance.

"I take it she is going to be spotting and distracting?" Serana asked with a smile.

"Indeed. Please follow us Lady Serana when we move. She will tell us where via our coms." Walter said with a smirk. "Of course we might have already lost Vlad." Walter chuckled as Alucard watched Seras.

"If It were your lady up there you would not move your eyes from her a moment." Alucard retorted with a smile.

"I will admit to being very easily distracted by her." Walter grinned. "I look forward to seeing her dance her but I also look forward to dancing with her." His smile became the sensual rogue one that Blaze loved to see.

"Well that smile speaks volumes." Arcadia murmured to Tailor.

"Indeed it does luv." Tailor nodded. "I don't think we need to worry about our ladies any more do you?"

"Not in the least bit." Arcadia smiled. "We just need to get them here more often." Arcadia complained louder.

"We will see what we can do Arcadia." Alucard said with a smile.

Seras began to dance and watched everyone around the club as well. Soon she played up the idea if watching people working to draw the attention up to her here and there so she could see faces. Her moves were designed to entice people and it was working. Seras was glad she did not need to work too hard at enticing those watching her. She had come to love the freedom she experience while she danced. Generally though, she paid no mind to those on the ground. If she paid attention to anyone it was Blaze so their moves would complement one another. Seras was feeling the kind of self consciousness she had not felt recently. She felt it the first two times she danced here but not since. _"Vlad I have them in my sights. They are on either side of my platform, nine o'clock and three o'clock respectively." _Seras relayed to Alucard._ "They must not know what I am. They are looking at me like I'm dessert."_

_"Fools, you are my dessert if anyone's." _ Alucard barely growled.

"Well it would seem she found them." Walter commented hearing Alucard growl. "Which position are you going to?"

"They are at three and nine providing the screen is twelve. I'll ask Seras if she has a plan." Alucard said lowly to both Walter and Serana. _"Do you have a plan Seras?"_

_"Actually I do."_ Seras smiled wickedly, sensually and it was displayed on the large wall of screens for the entire club to see. _"Just follow my lead. We do need to get them out of here before we deal with them after all."_

"Why is it our women purposefully use themselves a bait?" Alucard wondered aloud.

"Because they are perfectly suited to it?" Walter answered with a shrug. When Alucard glared at him Walter glared back. "Do you honestly think I like it any better?"

"Wait what do you mean bait?" Arcadia asked eyes wide.

"She is seductive and beautiful. Seras will lure them outside where they can then be safely and discretely dealt with." Serena said as if it were a simple matter. To her it was. "It is a simple, ancient and effective ploy. Men rarely see through it. I have known maybe a handful of men who have not fallen for it. All of them were very intelligent, paranoid and had some warning about what may be coming. I highly doubt those two fall under any of those categories." She finished dispassionately.

"She does make some very good arguments." Walter admitted. If he were not in love and committed to His Lady; if he did not look at Seras like a niece; and if he had not been hunting Midians for the majority of his life he would likely fall for it himself.

"True." Alucard agreed. "Besides we will get to deal with them. If either lays a hand on her I will simply rip it off of him." Alucard stated calmly as he stood. "I expect she will bring them out the back door. I will go ahead and be sure we will not need to be concerned with … civilians." He then walked calmly out the door. Once he reached the alley he called back his hat, his coat, his tie and his guns.

"One can only hope he does not see either of them with their hands on her." Walter said with a shrug.

"Umm is Vlad serious?"Tailor asked unsure.

"Yes he is. Seras and he may not be married, but they live as husband and wife. They have pledged themselves to each other completely. He is hers and she is his. It is a very simple matter to both of them; if a woman were to lay her hands in a sexual manner on him Seras would likely do the same." Serana explained in a way that she hoped the human men could understand. Explaining a Midian's mating was right out and she knew it. "It is not uncommon in other parts of the world when a typical wedding cannot happen right away."

"Oh I see. Well as long a Vicki is happy and accepts this arrangement." Arcadia said still unsure.

"Arcadia, if Seras did not understand, if she did not agree to this it would not be. Imagine what Sophie would do." Walter said to reassure Arcadia and Tailor further. Both men nodded and did seem to accept things easier. _They may need to get wedding bands or at least an engagement ring for her. A real vampire will see the mark, feel the connection between them. More proof those two are merely Freaks._

"I think I will go and join Vlad outside." Serana said with a smile.

"Sounds good I'll follow them." Walter nodded.

Seras slowly had the platform lower her to the ground. She smiled at everyone and accepted their praise. After a moment she saw one of her targets. Seras gave him a 'come hither and reap rewards' look. Seras put a small amount of her vampiric ability of seduction with the look soon he was making his way towards her. Seras moved through the crowd and caught the eye of her other target. Him she gave a shy 'I think I'm with someone else' smile. It was just enough to move him as well.

"Fools that they are…" Walter muttered under his breath. He saw the two Freaks look at one another and nod. They obviously had decided they had found their prey. "You could not be more wrong." Walter smirked and tailed them. One went to Seras to escort her out to 'cool off" he said. The other one followed a bit behind to be sure they were not being followed. Walter could only shake his head at the two rank amateurs. He didn't even need to use the shadows to follow them and not be seen.

"_Here we come lover."_ Seras warned Alucard.

_"I await you all."_ Alucard thought back as he leaned against a wall a bit down the alley in the door's blind spot. He stood with Cassul in hand and a displeased air surrounded him. He watched over his shades his eyes glowing but still with a dark feel that promised bloodshed.

"I take it one has laid a hand on your mate?" Serana asked lightly.

"I do not know." Alucard said evenly. His tone of voice said he would assume one had.

"Your right the night air does sound very good!" Seras giggled as the door opened. "The alley here is nice and private." She said in a voice that promised many things none of which her companions were aware of, yet.

"So lovey do ya mind if me mate joins us?" The one with Seras asked as they stepped out.

"No of course not! The more the merrier! Flag him over." She smiled.

"You're my kind of girl you are!" He said as he waved his friend to join them. Once the three were out and the men's eyes were on Seras Walter slipped out as well.

"Oh I expect if your mate can join us mine can as well?" Seras purred at them.

"Sure thin luv!" The Freaks agreed in unison.

"Good then remove your hand from **MY Mate**!" Alucard growled. The two men did as ordered as they jumped and spun around.

"Hello My Love." Seras purred at Alucard as she walked over to him. "Already got your Cassul out? Well they don't deserve your Jackal, they simply do not rate that high." Seras said sounding bored.

"What tha?" One said as they looked and saw Alucard.

"Oh hell…" The other said as they both tried to back away.

"Now now gents, you have not been given permission to leave." Walter said behind them. He smiled allowing his fangs to show. He loved being to use this trick of light; all these men saw aside from the blackness of his form in the shadows was his grinning mouth with fangs, his watch chain, his round reflective shades and what appeared to be a silvery game of cat's cradle stretched between his hands.

"It is sad to see so many youth today have no understanding of etiquette." Serana sighed and shook her head. Once again she seemed to glide as opposed to walk towards the men. She moved around them inspecting them. The two Freaks stood very still not understanding what was going on. "You really are abominations. You have no majesty, no magic, no presence. You cower like the simple little rodents you are. You are entirely unnatural!" She hissed venomously at them. "Rodents are nothing more than fodder for things more majestic than them." She still hissed. Her body shifted a writhed. The Freaks stood transfixed staring at her and into her eyes. Soon the shadows began to shift as the Midians all expected. It looked as if giant Cobras slithered out and wrapped them up then the cobras became mist and the Freaks were gone. "They are not even worthy to be fed on." Serana said with a great deal of disgust in her voice. "They are less than the lowest of human scum. They must indeed be hunted down and destroyed. Should Mala ever discover that these were made in some fashion from her, it will be ugly." Serana shook her head.

"They are lucky you got them Lady." Alucard's head came up and turned looking in the direction of the estate.

* * *

Blaze woke sitting upright in her bed. She was in a cold sweat and she looked around her. Her hand stole to the side of the bed Walter normally rested in. When she did not find him terror set in. /Walter/ She whispered. /Dear god no, death could not be so jealous that he would take My Love, My Mate./ Blaze whispered her eyes growing wider and wider. She scanned the house and estate. Everyone was where they should be, everyone but Walter, Seras and Alucard. /Dragon, my prince…/ Blaze whispered aloud as she called out with her mind.

_/Yes Little One, what is it? What is wrong?/_ Alucard responded not wanting to worry the others. Her tone of voice and the panic he felt from her was enough to make him want to explode into bats and be at her side.

_/My Prince, tell me Walter is with you and safe!/_ She begged fearing the worst; fearing her last nightmare had indeed come true.

"Angel go to your Mate now!" Alucard said then thought back soothingly wanting to calm His Master, His Little Dragon, His Daughter _/He is on his way to you even now./_ Alucard assured her watching Walter move into the shadows knowing he would be there moments after that. Unconsciously Alucard's hand slipped more around Seras.

"Alucard what is it?" Seras asked looking up at him.

"I am unsure but it has Boss in a near panic looking for Angel." Alucard said looking down at Seras. Behind his trademark shades his eyes looked up and directly at Serana. _So help me Old one, if you have anything to do with this, I will see you suffer like never before._ He promised himself.

"I think you all should go to her or at least to the Estate. I should also be going to my home as well, good evening to you all." Serana said and stepped back into the shadows and was gone.

"She is right. Let us to our apartment." Seras said wondering what the hell was going on. Alucard merely nodded then the two of them became mist and traveled together back to the Estate.

* * *

"Darling?" Walter asked as he walked into their room. He saw her, his Lady and Love sitting in the middle of their bed looking terrified and lost as she clutched at her night gown with one hand and the bedclothes with the other.

"Walter!" Blaze gasped and fairly flew into his arms. Now she knew they would both be safe. Death could not claim either of them now. "Beloved." She whispered to him as they held onto one another.

"My Lady tell me what is wrong? I will fix it whatever…." Blaze put a finger to his lips and smiled at him.

"It was only a nightmare, it was so very real and when I woke you were gone." Blaze said and shook her head. "I am sorry I was so foolish." She said as she once again nuzzled into his chest.

"I see, it is fine, you have a few nightmares tonight." Walter said as he picked her up and carried her to their bed. It amused him and pleased him to do this. To the rest of the world she was tough as nails. He was one of the few who ever saw her softer side. He was sure that he was likely the only one with whom she allowed so much to be seen. She still hid things from him but those were fewer with each passing day.

"Not nightmares per se. Most were just memories, times in my past." Blaze said as Walter set her down. "I do have working legs you know. You seem to be carrying me more and more as of late." She watched him as he got ready for bed.

"Am I?" He smiled at her. _"Alucard she is fine. She says it was just a nightmare. Please scan the house; I think she may have been influenced."_ Walter put aside his waistcoat, gloves and the rest of his clothing. "I enjoy carrying you; you are the perfect size to do so." He smiled as he put on a pair of pajama bottoms. "Also I think I am one of the few who can get away with it on a regular basis." He walked to the bed. "Will you tell me of the memories you had?"

"Not just now." Blaze shook her head. "They are times when Death tried to claim me, as we would say 'for his bride'. A pleasant euphemism for dying I suppose." Blaze shrugged her shoulders. "That's all."

"Well Death may not have you for his bride. You are my bride." Walter slid under the covers and took His Lady in his arms. "We need to work on our wedding." Walter said with a smile. "For now though I think sleep will suit us both well. Oh we went by Arcadia's tonight. I got to play bouncer."

"Seras spilled the beans didn't she?" Blaze laughed.

"Yes she did and I have been ordered to tell you to get your cute little fanny there with me and soon!" Walter said in a bad imitation of Arcadia. He was glad when Blaze burst into giggles.

"Oh Walter, that was awful!" Blaze shook her head. "We should go there soon; we could dance together."

* * *

Alucard sat back and did scan the estate. He didn't find anything there that might influence His Little Masters dreams. He didn't expect to. "Seras am I the only one who finds the timing of Serana's visit and Zsophia's nightmares a bit too convenient?"

"No you are not." Seras sighed as she came out of their bedchamber she had changed for bed. "I had wondered about it, I also wonder about the 'wall of contentment' I guess we could call it." Seras shook her head.

"Mmmm I think that is my favorite night gown in your collection." Alucard smiled. "I agree about the wall." Alucard said as he stood and went to Seras. "I think tomorrow evening when our little witch is here one of us needs to talk with her about it." Alucard wrapped his arms around Seras from behind. "I wonder how much Zsophia really trusts Serana."

"I don't know." Seras shook her head. "Vlad, what did I do this evening with the man I killed? It all seems rather vague to me." She asked as she leaned back on him.

"I thought it might be. We need to not let you get that hungry again my Dark Rose." Alucard lay his head on top of hers. "We need to find you more strong prey. Your abilities are growing and you are beginning to use them with more ease. If we get you stronger prey it will not be a concern."

"You are avoiding my question Vlad." Seras said stepping out of his arms. "What did I do to him?"

"Seras, it is nothing to worry on. If you were reacting in any other way I would be concerned. Please trust me on this My Dark Rose." Alucard allowed more of his natural accent to come out as he spoke then he smiled at her.

"That is so unfair" Seras shook her head. "That voice drives all thoughts from my head and you know it." She glared at him. When he smiled broader she rolled her eyes and was tempted to deck him. "The crazy thing is that smile once made me nervous. I thought you intended to have me for lunch." She shook her head.

"More like for dessert." Alucard smiled broader allowing his fangs to grow more.

"You are incorrigible!" Seras laughed.

"True but you love it." Alucard said as he caught her. "We will to bed I think; but tomorrow night if there are no missions we are needed for we hunt for stronger prey for you; perhaps a few of those 'red light specials'." Alucard said as he pulled Seras into the bedchamber.

"Good luck with that, they are much fewer, or they are hiding better." Seras said going with him. She felt Alucard tense. "It is well enough. They must have come in to finish the install on my coffin."

"Indeed." Alucard smiled down at Seras. _I won't count on that._ "Well it does not matter for tonight; I think we both prefer the bed."

"Too true that." Seras smiled back.

"As to the prey … the energy for the 'hellspell' was not just concentrated in London Seras. It was drawn from the whole island."

* * *

Heya all. Sorry for the late release. Reasons being a nasty sprained wrist (One handed typing suckith and it is slow! Yes it is an ouch!), Had to reboot the computer (The kind of reboot where you used the disc supplied by the business that built the computer. Yep OUCH!), and I did not want to release a shite quality chapter.

If you want to be kept more up to date on what is going on with my writing and other odd bits that goes through my odd little mind I am on Twitter now. Look me up as LarissaO (vain I know but someone might be interested.) I put my myspace page on my profile.

I will be shifting to a every other week release schedule. My art and other things are demanding more of my time. Also as previously stated I don't want to post Shite quality chapters. The other thing I am considering is giving the earlier chapters that are a bit rough a new edit. No plot changes I promise, just a tweaking and fixing here and there. If you have any thoughts or opinions on the matter put it in a review or e-mail it to me. I believe my e-mail is on my profile.

Thank you to all of you who have been following my writing.


	53. Curiosity

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Curiosity

* * *

Blaze had woken half an hour ago but she lay in bed still. She was happy just to be in Walter's arms. She was confused as to why her brushes with death plagued her dreams last night. She did not find those memories disturbing and frightening, it was simply her life. It was the nightmare she had awoken from. Again she saw it played out in her mind, Walter's death. She saw her love pierced through his chest with an odd silver bladed weapon of some kind. She screamed and reached for him; then she saw him become ash. She heard an insane laugh through it all. Blaze clung to Walter now. She felt his hand come up and stroke her hair, when she looked up at his face she realized he was acting in his sleep. Blaze smiled and kissed his chest then got up quietly. Dumpling had already begun to draw her bath.

/Good morning Countess./ Dumpling smiled. /A milk bath this morning?/

/No, just my usual thank you Dumpling. You do realize I know how to draw my own bath./ Blaze smiled.

/I am sure you do My Green Eyed Countess. It is my pleasure to draw it for you now. I am after all your Dumpling and you are a Pri… Countess./ Dumpling quickly swallowed the word princess. /It is a little thing I can do./ She smiled at Blaze as any doting older family member would. She also prayed that her Green Eyed Princess would not have caught the mistake.

/I suppose so Dumpling, thank you./ Blaze hated that it was so easy for Dumpling to make the switch from Countess to Princess. /My Little Dragons?/ Blaze asked as she shed her nightgown.

/They are at breakfast./ Dumpling said as she gathered Blaze's discarded gown. /They know they are to return to school today./

/My Little Dragons./ Blaze sighed as she sunk into the warm water of her bath. /They suffer because of me Dumpling. I do not like that. I need to make their world safer./ Blaze shook her head. /Yet it seems to becoming more and more dangerous./

/Then My Little Green Eyes, it would seem you need to remove those who make it dangerous for them./ Dumpling smiled as she went to the door. /Will you have your usual breakfast?/

/Yes thank you Dumpling. Please tell My Little Dragons I will take them back to school myself. Tell Jolene as well please./ Blaze said then picked up her shampoo. I intend them to be there for their second if not their first class./

/As you wish My Countess./ Dumpling said and left the room. _It seems so wrong to call her My Countess, she is after all My Princess. Then I am to call My Prince as merely a Lord._ Dumpling shook her head. _This west is so odd. But I have my Prince and his family to serve. I should arrange suitable servants for my Prince and His Lady Wife._ Dumpling found it curious there was none that served them specifically. She resolved to speak with her Prince on that soon.

* * *

"Ahhh Mala. How are you doing?" DeMorte smiled down at her seemingly lifeless desiccated form. "I would offer you refreshment but that could begin some unpleasant things for me." He wanted to laugh, here laid Mala was one of the most ancient and powerful vampires on earth and yet she was so easily caught. "I have a confession to make." DeMorte grinned. "I never had your precious little Ashi." He snickered. "I think I may have a look for her again; not that it matters, I have you caught and at my mercy now." He gloated.

_So it is as I thought. You never had her DeMorte. It was worth this imprisonment to be sure. I am glad though to know for sure that you are as yet safe from him Little One. However I wonder; how long is he likely to be safe from you if you were to find out about his actions? I must keep you two apart. If he were to realize who you are it could become much more dangerous._ Mala reflected as DeMorte annoyed her. She was bored with this forced rest now since it served no point. She was growing stronger. DeMorte coming for a visit had forced her to stop her escape plan.

"The chips are doing quite well now. The manufactures of them are entirely pleased with themselves. They congratulate each other on their cleverness." DeMorte laughed again. "Fools do not even suspect I am still controlling things. But then they did lose that magnificent weapon they created against my wishes. My son Michael is tracking it down still. I had planned to use it to destroy Vlad; I may not have to though." DeMorte continued to pace around the table Mala was bound to. "He seems to be coming back to his senses. Those idiot von Helsings do not have control of him. Some Countess is said to. Ah my dear Countess Mystery. I will have to get you away from that island so I can meet you. I am amazed that the little bit of fun I had sending Incognito for Vlad to play with did yield a few unexpected benefits."

_Dragon you are coming to your senses? This is good; I wonder if this means you and Zsophia have finally crossed paths? I hope so. DeMorte you are insufferable, I will see you into your final death._ Mala promised herself. _Perhaps I will enslave you within me, I will have to ask your sire on this, it would be rude not to._

"Perhaps our Vlad Dragon would wish to join me. He has actually mated. Shocking no? It is a beautiful young Police Girl. He made her when he was still under the thumb of the Helsings. Integra was never really properly trained for her position. I almost had control of Hellsing" DeMorte said as he continued to circle the table. "That old queen put that curious Countess in charge." Something seemed different with Mala but he could not pin it down. "He made his 'Angel of Death' a Midian as well; that I expected him to do fifty years ago. Ah yes someone uncovered that bit of mischief I created. I think that 'The Angel of Death' nearly met his namesake." DeMorte leaned against the table. _What is so different Mala? I can sense something is different I just can't quite put my finger on it._ "Well old girl, I need to go and hunt. I'd offer to bring you something back… then perhaps I will." He smiled in a cold way then left making sure to it the seals were in place.

_You have no intention of giving me any sustenance and we both know it DeMorte._ Mala sighed bored with him. _You make so many plans, so many contingencies that slowly things escape you._ Mentally Mala shook her head. _You did have such promise. Sadly you seem to have been overcome with the same madness that claims so many of our kind. I think it has gone too far for you to be guided or changed now. Your influence has gone too far and you have created an abomination against all the races in this world._ Mala rested and gathered to herself those bits of energy that DeMorte had shed without realizing it. With her age came knowledge. Her body needed blood to act. Her mind needed only those three small drops of blood to become clearer. Her spirit, her will could use the energy she could absorb to do magic. She would only have one chance to use the energy DeMorte shed. It would even be better to do what she needed while DeMorte was here so she could use more of his energy. It bore thought and reflection. Could the reward outweigh the risk?

* * *

As much as Father Anderson usually loathed traveling, just now it suited him well. He and his Lamb were on their way back to the orphanage. He had a few things to give to young Timothy. "Lass, are ye awake?" Anderson asked as he stared out the window watching the lush green fields pass by quickly from the bus.

"Yes Father Anderson I am." Sister Joan blinked open her eyes. "I was in meditation on a part of scripture I had read this morning."

"Ah which passage would tat be my Lamb?" Anderson asked as he turned his head from the window to look as Sister Joan.

"I was looking for guidance in our work, how to keep ourselves well protected." Sister Joan said looking off a bit.

"An' what did ye find my lamb?" Anderson asked curiously. "It is good to hear the thoughts of another on passages of tae Good Book. We all take away from it different things."

"I found many passages referring to the armor of God." Sister Joan said with a smile as she shifted her eyes back to Anderson. "We need to be sure to put on the full armor of God." She said warming to the subject. "Romans 13:12 speaks on the 'armor of light', 2 Corinthians 6:7 offers the 'power of God through the Armor of righteousness, and we are of course counseled to 'put on the whole armor of God'. I found it instructive and something for me to ponder on more. I would hate to be a weak link in our work."

"Lass ye have a purity tat is a good shield against tae temptions of tae evil we face. I dinna think ye have anything ta worry on." Anderson smiled at her even as he thought on his own failings.

"I am glad I can be of help." Sister Joan smiled. "You should try and sleep Father. I can tell you did not sleep well at all last night. You look tired. Was it the odd conversation we had last night?"

_"Tell her Whipping Boy; tell your precious little nun there that you spent all night wanting me."_ His Temptress's voice echoed in his mind. "Aye lass." Anderson said and coughed and looked away from Sister Joan. "Aye tat conversation was very disquieting." He nodded. _How can I tell ye My Pure Lamb? Dear Lord take her voice from my mind!_ Anderson prayed. _"I marked you mine Priest!"_ The delusion of Seras growled at him. _"Remember so long as I wear your mark you will wear mine!"_ She seemed to taunt him. Anderson saw her face reflected in the window her red eyes glowing. Anderson was sure he was losing his mind. He had stopped having these visions of Seras when Sister Joan came to him. The dreams had stopped She had stopped taunting and haunting him. _Well Dark Temptress of men. If ye still haunt me I will exorcise ye and send ye and yer hellish mate into tae reward ye deserve._ Anderson promised himself again.

"Now what is it you wanted to say before I disturbed you?" Sister Joan asked curiously with a smile.

"I am a thinkin' we should transfer young Timothy ta another place." Anderson said pushing the thoughts of Seras from his mind as best as he could. "I am thinking it may just be in tae lad's best interest."

"You are likely correct." Sister Joan nodded. "But perhaps it is best to wait until we return. If he has formed a close bond then might not moving him cause more trauma?"

"Ah Sister." Anderson smiled "Ye are quite correct. I was a thinkin' only with tat part of me tat serves tae Lord in tae fight. I am glad an' many are lucky ta have ye ta remind me of other things." He said as he shook his head.

* * *

"Oi Ashton!" Derrick Irons yelled across the court yard. "Come on Richardson." He said to his other cohort.

"I'm with you." James Richardson nodded as they went over to the Spawn.

"Hello" "gents." The Spawn smiled. It was odd for them to realize that they were actually glad to be back at school.

"Hey is everything all right?" Derrick asked quietly when they were close. "I heard there was some excitement the night you two left."

"Indeed there was." "We had to go to Buckingham." They confirmed to their friends quietly. They then looked about and said together. "We will explain more on it later."

"Understood." James and Derrick said in unison. They looked at one another and laughed.

"We didn't realize you two" "had your brains fused." The Spawn smiled.

"Very funny." James shook his head and rolled his eyes. "You two are not the 4only ones with a story."

"Oh?" The Spawn said looking between their friends curious as to the news.

"There is something afoot." Derrick nodded.

"Lords Ashton, Lord Irons, Lord Richardson kindly make your way to your classes now." One of the professors said sharply.

"Yes Sir Professor Grey." The four said in unison and walked quickly to class satchels in hand.

"Those four bear special attention." Professor Grey muttered to himself watching them go. "If any were to cause trouble it will be them. I expect we will have to be sure to deal with them first."

* * *

"That prig is the most annoying cocksucker I have ever had to deal with!" Blaze exploded in her office.

"So the headmaster was in rare form I take it." Jolene said eyes wide. _Wow big mistake asking about him. Will I never learn to wait to ask?_ She wondered.

"Yes he was." Blaze growled. "I swear today he was trying to provoke me." When the door to her office opened she glared at the newcomer.

"Ummm I am sorry." Thirteen said and took a step back.

"Who are you?" Blaze asked calmly.

"Blaze this is Thirteen. She is working as the Confidential Aide to Commander Seras Victoria. I thought it a good thing for you two to meet." Jolene said looking at Blaze. "For future reference Thirteen when Boss has had to deal with the Headmaster of The Spawn's school it is best to approach her with a Tranq gun and raw steak." Jolene said cheerfully.

"I am sorry I growled at you Officer Harris." Blaze smiled apologetically. "I see you have already been given a call. How do you like being the Jolene for Seras?" She asked lightly.

"Pardon?" Thirteen asked confused.

"Jolene is a term used to denote a Personal Assistant or Confidential Aide. It is a term adopted in honor of my assistant, the original Jolene." Blaze said pleasantly. She knew it annoyed Jolene to no end about her name becoming a title. Blaze wanted to make a point though, and she saw the opportunity to do so. "It is a very important and exclusive position, Thirteen. Jolene is given unparalled access to the top people in this organization. Jolene's orders are assumed to come from me and are not questioned. There is very little that I do or I am aware of that she is not. She knows damn near everything about me, she makes not just my job but my existence easier. Jolene is one person in my life I really could not do without now. I know that Bullet and now Jeff are either the same or becoming so in their respective areas for Walter."

"Oh I see." Thirteen said quickly catching on to the energy in the room. Thirteen wanted to choose her words carefully. "I am enjoying my new position Countess. Or do I call you Boss? The etiquettes are something to get used to."

"Indeed they can be." Blaze agreed. "What I am called here at times like this is unimportant. Where it matters the most is when we are on assignment off site. Then I am only called Boss. My identity as well as all of our identities must remain secret. It would cause a great deal of trouble if the existence of Hellsing were to come out, again. I am sure you are aware of what happened before."

"Yes Countess I am." Thirteen nodded.

"Good then please remember when on assignment or when referring to or about any of us on assignment only use our calls." Blaze said with a nod.

"I will remember." Thirteen promised.

"Good. Since you are still here I expect Seras has taken to you at least a bit. Do you want this position still?" Blaze asked she still felt bad for luring Tabby the way she had. She wanted to give Thirteen a way out if she wanted to take it. "It was on probation to see how everyone took to the situation. I want to know how you feel honestly. Please feel free to be blunt I am accustomed to the parlance of the construction industry I am not easily shocked." Blaze smiled.

"Bluntly then Countess, I like my position and have no intention of giving it up without a fight." Thirteen said strongly. "I like and respect Commander Victoria. I am becoming accustomed to the more … unique qualities of the organization and whom I am the aide of, I believe I am learning quickly, and I feel it is a good place for me to be."

"Good, I am glad to hear it." Blaze smiled. "We will likely be working with and around one another. For now I have a few things to deal with. I will talk to you soon I expect. Go and get some sleep you will be more active at nights to begin with. Do remember to use your day's off and I am serious about family needs leave and time off. Got it?"

"Yes Ladyship." Thirteen said with a nod. "I will be about if you need." Thirteen said then left. _Wow, I guess the position is mine._ Thirteen smiled and went to her rooms to sleep.

"I like her." Blaze nodded after Thirteen was gone.

"I thought you would. She and Seras seem to get on well. I know Thirteen has already been helping her with some project or another." Jolene said as she pulled out Blaze's calendar. She was stunned by Blaze's words of praise and the blunt explanation of her importance to Blaze. "Anything new for this?" Was all she could think to say or do.

"Yes. I need to meet with the top people in the Terror division." Blaze nodded. She knew she had gotten through to Jolene. It was important to Blaze for Jolene to understand. Blaze knew she was going to need to sit down with Jolene and explain what had been going on in her life as of late.

"Getting ready for the official hand off?" Jolene asked as she made notes.

"Likely I need to talk to Integra first. Need to see if she has anything new on those traitors." Blaze said as she sat back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. "Jolene it strikes me that you said there was something new that was in?"

"Yes there is and I have people on it already. There is not much to go on just yet; more a matter of observing still." Jolene said. She knew that there was a great deal going on in Blaze's life and Jolene had no intention of adding to it until it was absolutely necessary.

"Ok let me know when there is more to go on. So where is the mountain of things I need to tend to?"

"The files are all sitting over there on the big 'I want to spread everything out' table." Jolene smiled.

"Good, well you know where I'll be until my first meeting which is when?"

"Two hours. It will be with Jazz." Jolene said with a smile. "First file on the left."

"Good, until then no disturbances please." Blaze said as she stood.

"The only disturbance will be when Dumpling brings in your lunch." Jolene said and left Blaze to her reading. Jolene was curious something just seemed a bit off.

* * *

Rick watched Timothy as he readied himself to have a go with the cricket bat. He had not liked Timothy when he first got there. The younger boy had seemed weak and weird. "Oi you got 'im Tim! Knock it down 'is throat!" Rick yelled in support. Rick had learned that Timothy was anything but weak. He was still weird.

"Now lad is tat any way fer a young man ta speak?" Father Anderson asked from behind Rick. He smiled as he saw Rick cringe.

"No, sorry Father Anderson." Rick said He didn't turn his head though he kept his eyes glued on Timothy. With a crack of the bat Rick was on his feet with a cheer. "I knew you could do it!" He shouted.

"Indeed he did." Father Anderson said with a smile. "So lad ye don't wish ta see young Timothy sent away now?"

"No Father Anderson I don't." Rick said as he looked up at the priest. "Thank you for teaming me up with him actually. Tim and I get on well."

"Well lad I am glad ta hear it."Anderson smiled brightly. "See what happens when ye listen ta tae prompting from God?" Rick nodded. "Good. When tae match is over kindly bring Timothy ta my office will ye? I brought him a few things."

"Are they from his house?" Rick asked curious.

"Aye thay are at tat."

"I will Father." Rick smiled then turned his head back to cheer the team on.

"Well lass I think young Timothy will be stayin." Anderson said as he walked into the kitchen. "I think Rick would be very upset if he were ta leave now."

"Well that is a good thing Father Anderson." Sister Joan smiled. "I have sorted the mail for you and it waits on you in your office."

"Thank ye lass. Ye are a marvel. Is there anything of interest?"

"There is a letter that looks personal from a parish just outside London. Perhaps they know the Countess?"

"I dinna know. I knew a priest out there. He served in an orphanage there. He is a good man. Nae a catholic, but a very good man all tae same. I'll have a look at tat one first. Is tat my tea?"

"Of course it is." Sister Joan said and shook her head handing the hot mug to him.

"Thank ye again." Anderson said as he took the mug and went into his office to read his mail. He was curious about the letter.

* * *

Tabby got off the bus and headed to work. She knew Walter and the rest of them would likely yell if they knew she was on public transport now but she didn't know who to call. Besides who would expect her, a teen girl dressed as a goth, carrying a teddy bear purse to be the head of a department of magic in a super secret organization in the British government. The very thought made Tabby giggle which earned her a dark look from an old woman. Tabby stuck out her tongue at her then turned and walked away flouncing in her skull and crossbones speckled dress.

"Well I never!" The woman said shocked and disgusted to her the woman next to her.

"Neither have I but I don't flaunt my virginity!" Tabby retorted. She loved the several shades of red the elderly woman and her friend turned. "At least I know the blokes like me." Tabby snorted. She heard the woman gasp at her audacity. Then she heard the howls of laughter from the construction crew. Unable to stop herself Tabby turned to the crew and curtsied in a very prim and proper way.

"Get on to work!" One of the men laughed. "Ya got a busy one ahead of ya!" He nodded then winked at Tabby.

"Will do!" She waved at the friendly man. It was two blocks before she realized she knew him. She had seen him with Blaze. _Bloody hell that's right she owns a construction company._ Tabby shook her head and kept walking. Tabby whistled as she walked on to the site, her site as everyone called it. "Afternoon Jim!" She smiled and waved at the man.

"Afternoon Tabitha; had a late one last night." He smiled back, then laughed as Tabby nodded and rolled her eyes. "Tabitha may I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure thing! Walk with me?" She waved Jim over as she went to her desk which was nothing more than a board atop and fastened to two saw horses. "What can I do your for?"

"Well you can let me become one of your bookends." Jim said. Tabby reminded him of his younger sister who was often in trouble until she straightened out.

"Huh?" Tabby replied.

"Jolene said that you were to be assigned some bookends. I volunteered for the position." Jim smiled at the look on Tabby's face.

"Wow Wal… Angel was serious about that?" Tabby blinked.

"Yes he is, especially after last night." Jim nodded. "I promise not to snitch on you getting her without transport from The Office." He smiled.

"Well ok, I mean yes. If I gotta have bookends full time; I like the idea of you being one." Tabby smiled. "Thanks for not snitching on me. Honestly I do not feel in danger and besides I didn't have a Scooby who to call." Tabby shrugged. "Got any ideas of who should be the other?"

"I sure do. Her call is Raven. She'll be able to go places I just can't and she and I work well together." Jim nodded.

"Ok sold. Thanks Jim. Now I gotta get down to work." Tabby smiled and looked at the new pictures and information on her 'desk'.

"I'll call for Raven." Jim smiled. "Please remember I need to keep you in sight at all times. I actually need to keep you within action distance. It will take some getting used to I know but please let me do my job."

"I will Jim. I won't be as big a pain in the butt as Boss is." Tabby smiled at him knowing full well that was exactly what he was worried on. "Most of the day will be spent right here I think. I have a lot of information to go through. I need to be on base as the sun falls. I have a meeting there." Tabby thought some more. "There will be a few from the circle that will be arriving within ten to fifteen minutes." She nodded. "Merlin and Morrigan, Glinda, Taz, Djinn, and Sam. That should be all of them. I think you know them all. Is that the type of information I need to give you?"

"That is perfect Tabitha, thank you." Jim smiled and thanked God she was going to be an easy one to work with.

"Cool." Tabitha smiled and sat down with the fourth spiral note book she had for this site. The thing she liked was she was learning many new things about magic. What she didn't like was the flavor of the magic. _This blood magic is strong enough I think they were using something more than human blood. It looks like these barriers were mainly meant to keep supernatural and magical types blind and deaf to this place._ Tabby shook her head and continued to piece together what she could. "Jim when Raven gets here I need to go and have a look at each of the entrances to the chop shop we have found."

"Got it Tabitha will do." He nodded and relayed the information to Raven. "So get yourself here quick like." Was all Tabby heard as she went back to her books and photos.

"I swear it looks like they had different entrances for different people, each entrance is just a shade different than the others." Tabby whispered and compared the pictures of each of the four entrances. She had realized earlier that the stair was never meant to be used by anyone. It was a trap pure and simple. "I wonder how many fell for that trap?" Tabby wondered aloud as she shook her head.

"Probably more than we want to know about kiddo." Jim said walking over to her. "What is different about each of the other 'real' entrances?"

"Oh the symbols. See here, here, and there." Tabby pointed to the differences. "It just seems odd to have them be warded so differently. I mean why do it like that? Doing it for different people does not make any sense at all. It would be too hard to do and a serious waste of energy. Did the one we get have any ink?"

"Ink?" Jim asked.

"Tattoos."

"I do not know. Call to the Undertakers they should be able to tell you." Jim nodded. "Have you met any of them?"

"I don't think so. We have undertakers?" Tabby looked surprised and perhaps nervous.

"Yes we do. We do not have many bodies to deal with usually but the odd ones we do get need to be dealt with." Jim nodded. "Would you like me to call and ask?"

"Please do! If the bloke … or should I say corpse … has any ink I will need pictures of it. A unique tat could be one way to figure out which entrance a person could use." Tabby explained.

"Like a magical bar code." Jim shook his head. "I'll make the call." Jim said and walked off a few paces and dialed.

"Yeah I guess it would be like a magical bar code." Tabby agreed.

"What would be like a magical bar code?" A woman asked.

"Hum? Oh hi Morrigan, Merlin. Ink. A unique tattoo could be one way that they could regulate who was able to go through each door. Just a thought."

"It is a good thought young lady." The white haired man called Merlin said with a smile. "We heard there was some unpleasantness last night; are you ok?"

"Yep I am fine. I think Ruger got the worst of it." Tabby shrugged.

"Tabitha dear isn't this all getting a bit too dangerous for you?" The willowy white haired Morrigan asked concerned.

"No, I'm ok. Besides I have been assigned 'bookends' Jim is one the other will be a woman called Raven. This is important work. This shite has likely been affecting our community longer than the others. I'd bet my left tit they used witch and warlock blood for many of these barriers. Some of the jewelry we have pictures of looks like stuff our lot would wear." Tabby said and reached for a file. "These pictures are of jewelry. This other one here is of ink."

"Ink?" Merlin asked confused.

"Good I'm not the only one confused by the term." Jim said as he walked over. "I'm Jim short for Slim Jim." Jim said as he offered his hand to Merlin.

"A pleasure Mr. Jim." Merlin nodded. "I am Merlin and this is my wife Morrigan."

"My pleasure." Jim shook Merlin's hand then kissed Morrigan's hand, stealing a page from Walter and Alucard's book. It seemed the thing to do with the rich dress of the couple. "Lady it is a pleasure. "Apparently Ink is the newest slang for tattoos and please it is just Jim."

"You are most charming Jim." Morrigan smiled at him it was the last action she would have expected from this soldier. "Tattoos have a long tradition amongst our people and others." Morrigan looked at her husband. "I'll look at the jewelry and you may have the … ink file." She smiled at him.

"Very well." He nodded then looked over his shoulder. "Tabitha, are we expecting any vampires?"

"No, but it could be Vic or Alucard." She shrugged. "Not likely Angel he won't be letting Boss out of his sight any time soon."

"Check for Vic and Alucard." Jim said as he tapped his ear com as stepped closer to Tabby. He listened then nodded. "Both are supposed to still be at base." All of them turned and looked at the door.

"Whoever it was they appear to have been scouting. They have moved on." Merlin said with a nod.

"I agree." Morrigan said.

"Ok Tabitha, honestly do I need to evacuate you?" Jim looked down at her.

"Nope. It is daylight. They will be weaker. Most of their magic will not work or it will be severely weakened. Our magic will be much stronger. That and I know you are loaded for a supernatural bear. We will be fine." Tabby smiled up at him.

"Ok." Jim nodded. "I'll be closer than I planned to be then. Once Raven gets here it will be either her or I at least getting underfoot. Anything happens to you and Boss will have our hides. She is a shade protective of you."

"Well that is a comfort." Merlin said. "Having her protection is to be very …. Oh no." He shook his head.

"What is it Love?" Morrigan asked looking over his shoulder. "Oh no." She shook her head.

"Ok we get it is bad. What is it?" Tabby asked.

"We know who this tattoo belonged to." Merlin said as he put down a picture to show them. "It was my brother. He disappeared twenty years ago. We thought Hellsing got him."

"Wow. So that arm has been down there for twenty years." Tabby shook her head. "Merlin I am so sorry about your brother."

"They got her too." Morrigan said quietly putting down a picture of a ring and one of a necklace. "Those were family heirlooms I believe."

"Indeed they are." Merlin nodded. "They have powerful magic within them. They should be yours now my love. They would pass to me and so be yours to wear and wield." He shook his head. "Tabitha we need to get in there. I care not that they have their bodies. But I need to be sure their souls are free."

"I understand and we will." Tabby promised. "The Necklace and Ring will be in your hands very soon I promise."

"I think we will need to be very through as we look through these." Morrigan murmured. "If we held Hellsing responsible for this I wonder how many others they have stood accused of harming but are in truth innocent of?"

"Dunnno, probably more people than we ever would have suspected from our community. So this place has been up and running for at least twenty years." Tabitha shook her head. "I know Z said Hellsing had narrowed their view to mainly vamps. She had found very little evidence of them researching or going after anything else unless they were mixed up with vamps." She shrugged.

"I guess Hellsing went from boogey men to monster under the bed." Merlin said with a shake of his head. "Oh no offense intended to you Jeff."

"None taken. I don't know much about how it was before. I came in with Boss. From what I have heard of how it was in the past though it sounds about right." Jeff nodded. "Heya Raven." He smiled at the woman who had just walked in.

"Hi Jeff, hi Tabby, hi Gram and Gramp." Raven smiled and sighed.

"Raven?" Morrigan looked at the woman. "You are called Raven with them? Child you are working within Hellsing?"

"Yes I am. I was working with Boss before. When she transferred over so did I. And this is why I never said anything to you about it." Raven sighed as she walked around the table and stood next to Tabby.

"Well this is a shock." Merlin said with a blink. "At least we can know Tabitha will be well guarded and that you are working in the interests of our community. Anything else is unimportant now. Though I do hope you might change your mind about learning the ways of magic young lady. Morrigan my love things are as they are. Now I think this tattoo could place this … chop shop as you call it as being older than twenty years unfortunately. If I am correct it was on a Druid from the Oxford area. We lost contact with him, what thirty years ago? It would seem that in some areas the old Hellsing was completely useless."

* * *

"Ding, ding, ding." Blaze said as she saw Integra open the door to her office. Blaze had resisted the urge to be sitting behind the desk. To Integra's credit she didn't startle much.

"Ding, ding, ding? I am afraid I do not get it Countess Ashton." Integra said as she walked around the desk and sat in her chair.

"Mmm think of it as belling the cat." Blaze smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Well enough thank you. Would you care for tea?" Integra offered. Both women had chosen to bury the hatchet so both knew what etiquettes to follow.

"No thank you Sir Integra, I appreciate the offer. I was hoping to have this be a quick visit." Blaze smiled. Inside of her something began to rage. _Your accursed blood line enslaved my Father!_ Blaze blinked and shoved that dangerous idea down. "I am sorry this may sound rude as hell but do you need to get your jackets retailored? I have someone I can recommend. His work is quite good and he has become expert at hiding weapons."

"It is well Countess Ashton. I take no offense." Integra smiled. "I expect it is the same Tailor Sir Irons recommended to me?"

"Yes it likely is." Blaze nodded.

"I have stepped up my training here as much as I am able. It has had some positive effect I think." Integra explained.

"Indeed. Sir Integra would you like me to send some men here to help you train? I would be happy to do so." Blaze offered.

"Yes, thank you I would like that." Integra nodded. "It would be nice to have someone new to spar and train with."

"I will send someone tomorrow then. They can work with you to see where you may want or need more work." Blaze said making a mental note to tell Jolene.

"Thank you Countess. Now I suspect you did not come here to discuss fashion or my training. Shall we get to it?" Integra asked as she reached for her drawer for the work she had done.

"I need two major questions answered." Blaze smiled. She wanted to get out of there as quickly as she could. Blaze never expected to have such a strong reaction to seeing Integra. "First who is the knight really in charge of the anti-terrorist activities and do we know which side he is on?"

"Sir Thomas Dixon is the one who appears to heads things in that area. Currently he checks out as clean. Sir Addams has definitely checked out clean and he is the one who is really in charge of that area." Integra said somewhat surprised at the question. "We have one who is prime suspect material now. Both Sir Irons and I agree he is one to watch very carefully."

"Very well who is it?"

"Sir Darby." Integra said and pulled up the file she had complied.

"Very well, any suggestions on how to deal with him currently?" Blaze asked.

"Personally I would continue to watch him for now and do what I could to keep the important things from him. If he does have a partner in crime it will be easier to find him that way." Integra recommended. She was somewhat surprised at how the Countess was acting.

"Very well, I agree." Blaze nodded. "I will be meeting with Sir Addams soon on the transfer of the Terror division to his control. Would you recommend telling him what is going on just yet?"

"No …" Integra though hard a moment. "No I would not recommend it. He is a good man but he can be a shade odd. I think that the more who know, the easier it will be for the wrong people to find out what is going on. In the end I believe he will understand the secrecy."

"Very well Sir Integra." Blaze nodded. "I will follow your advice on this matter." Blaze smiled and stood. "As I said I need for this to be a quick meeting. I believe you have the number to reach Jolene if not here it is." Blaze held out a card to Integra who stood and took it. "Please pardon me if this abruptness is rude but I must be going."

"Not at all Countess, I understand you are quite busy." Integra said with a slight smile. "If you need you can call me instead of popping over."

"I appreciate that Sir Integra; I may have to do that. I do not want you to think that you are being completely marginalized. Have you heard anything on your trial date?"

"No but I am expecting to be called to appear very soon. My barrister has been keeping me informed." Integra was glad for her training after Blaze's words. "I do not feel marginalized Countess Ashton."

"Good I am glad to hear that. If you need to give me information or if I can be of aid in things please call. Now I must be going." Blaze said and went out of Integra's office.

_She didn't ask for the file. She is just taking my word on the cases of Addams and Darby? I am so confused by that woman._ Integra rubbed at her head.

"Do you need an aspirin Sir Integra?"

"Yes please." Integra nodded as she sat. "There should be someone coming from The Ashton Estate to help me figure out some things with my training tomorrow."

"Very well, we will be on the lookout from them."

"Do you have any idea why The Countess would simply accept my recommendations on the Round Table knights?" Integra asked looking up at her butler curious.

"Do you have any idea why she would not accept your recommendations? You have been asked to do the job." He replied. "If she did not trust you to do this she would have never asked you to begin. She has no intention of redoing anybodies work; it is why she has them do it in the first place. Likely a written report will be appreciated so there is a hard copy file for future reference."

"I see." Integra nodded. "Well then I will tend the report. Please get in touch with the tailor Sir Irons suggested, I really do need to get my suits tended to. I will not need that aspirin thank you."

"As you wish Sir Integra." Thomas bowed and left the room._ Well Boss you are moving right along with things. I am glad to see you placing trust in Sir Integra._ Thomas thought as he went to make the call to Tailor.

* * *

DeMorte sat over his kill and thought. "I know something is different with that dried out bitch. Now what the heck is it?" DeMorte threw the drained body into a culvert. He was unconcerned if the body was found there, many bodies were dumped there and the usual explanation was an odd cult that the authorities had never been able to discover or infiltrate. It was simply accepted as being a part of life in this area and it had been for many years. DeMorte smiled as he thought of how easy it really was to lead the humans around by the nose. "They do love their superstitions and mysteries." He laughed as he walked away from the body. He was amused with how many murders had been covered up by throwing the bodies here. As his cell phone began to vibrate he answered it licking the last of the blood from his lips. "Yes?"

"Mr. LeBlanc this is Annis." She said sounding a bit frantic.

"Annis, my dear what is wrong?" DeMorte asked sounding concerned but with a wicked smile painting his face.

"Oh Mr. LeBlanc. It is my mother. She has died." Annis was trying not to sob over the phone.

"My Dear Annis, I will be back to the hotel in a moment. Call the Jet and tell them to be ready to fly as soon as possible." DeMorte was wondering how much longer it was going to take for the old woman to die.

"Oh Mr. LeBlanc, it is not necessary. I wanted to tell you that I must fly back…."

"Nonsense Annis. You will use the jet. I am afraid I do need to tend a few things here still but there is no need for you to not make full use of the company's resources. Now just wait a few minutes and I will be there. I am so very sorry for your loss Annis." DeMorte hung up not giving her the chance to disagree with him further. "Honestly my dear Annis the timing could not be better for me. Not having you underfoot will make it easier to see what is going on with Mala." DeMorte muttered still wondering about things as he stepped into a shadow.

* * *

"So Tabitha where are we with things?" Blaze asked as she walked into the warehouse. "Heya Jim, Raven and people I have never met." She smiled at the rest.

"Boss you seem to be travling light …" Jim said looking over Blaze's shoulder.

"They don't ride bikes as well as I do." Blaze shrugged with a smirk Alucard would be proud of. "I am in my work clothes. I am following the rules."

"Oh boy. Angel is gonna light!" Tabby laughed.

"Only if people tattle on me." Blaze laughed. "So do I get introductions?"

"Of course." Tabby smiled slightly wickedly. "Boss this is one of my Bookends, Jim this is the other…" Tabby squealed as Blaze reached over the make shift desk for her. "Sic her bookends!"

"Sorry Tabitha you are so on your own on this one." Raven laughed. "I have seen Boss in action and have no desire to be on the receiving end."

"See she is one of the smart ones." Blaze winked. "Ok cheekiness aside who do we have here?" Blaze looked at Merlin and Morrigan. Blaze did not know them and they were on one of her sites and physically close to her people. The magic energy the flowed off them also had Blaze's attention.

"Boss these are my grandparents Merlin and Morrigan." Raven said knowing full well the familial relationship would go a long way to making Blaze more comfortable.

"Well it is very nice to meet you both." Blaze smiled and offered her hand.

"The pleasure is ours, … Boss." Morrigan smiled and shook Blaze's hand. It confirmed her suspicions this woman was using magic to disguise herself.

"Indeed we have heard some about you." Merlin said as he kissed Blaze's hand. "Not to worry it was all complimentary." He smiled trying to place the type of magic he felt off the woman his granddaughter called Boss.

"Wow if it is all complimentary you both must be suspicious as heck." Blaze smiled. "Well no worries I am no saint. I really do respect your granddaughter though. When she isn't volunteering for Bookend duty she is one of my Ground Commanders. Once she decides where to put more of her energy into for specializations she will be on the fast track to becoming a Specialist. I look forward to it. She is an excellent leader." Blaze nodded.

"Thank you, … Boss." Merlin said surprised. He could tell by the way Blaze spoke she was being honest without embellishing the details to give undue praise to his granddaughter. "We are very proud of the woman she has become. Perhaps she will contemplate the use of magic in her specialization."

"That will be up to her entirely." Blaze smiled. "So is everyone else gone already?"

"Pretty much. There was not much to do so I sent them home the place gives most the willies." Tabby said with a nod. "I am almost beginning to worry because I do not much notice it anymore." Tabby shrugged.

"Tabitha be completely honest with me." Blaze said as she looked at Tabby. Her voice was as serious as any there had heard it. "Is it that you are not noticing it, or is it that the energy has begun to influence you? Think hard."

"Wha?" Tabby asked then thought hard. "It is that I do not allow it to bother me. The work and the magic here is just as icky but since I have a job to do I am ignoring it." Tabby said carefully as she evaluated herself. "I can honestly say it is not influencing me." She blinked then looked up at Blaze. "Really Z, I am ok. I promise."

"Ok." Blaze nodded. "Tabitha if you ever think that this place is beginning to influence you; promise me you will evacuate the site. I will raze this place and pour a concrete slab over it if I need to in order to keep people safe. Got it?"

"I gotta choice?" Tabby smiled at Blaze.

"No you do not." Blaze's voice held the finality of true death. "If you think any one who is working here is being influenced you get them off site. We will do everything we can to help them."

"I am glad to see you take this all so seriously, … may I call you Z? Boss just seems odd." Merlin smiled at Blaze.

"Sure Z is fine. It's not like I could break a certain witch's habit now anyway." Blaze laughed.

"Indeed." Merlin nodded. "I wanted to offer our help in this matter and in the matter of if any become overly influenced in the work. We should be able to help them."

"Any help for my people will be much appreciated sir. I do not want to have people harmed if I can do anything to prevent it. If I can't keep them from harm then I want to provide the best care and aid I can get." Blaze said looking very serious. "I know most are loathe to put a price on aid but if you have need in any way let me know, please."

"I will." Merlin said and again took Blaze's hand to shake on the deal and them to kiss her hand. He was amazed how quickly he was won over by her but it was her honesty and concern for her men. "I am sure we will be able to work something out."

"I am glad to hear it." Blaze smiled then again turned herself to Tabby. "So the question remains what do we know?"

"The door with the stair was never intended to be used at all. It is just one giant trap." Tabby shrugged.

"Ducky. So how did they get in and how do we get in?" Blaze sighed.

"We have found several entrances and we thing we may be able to make our first attempts to go in today."

"No." Blaze shook her head.

"Why?" Tabby asked shocked. "We need to deal with all of this quick like right?"

"Yes but more important than speed, is safety." Blaze said and smiled. "You had a rough night last night I know. I would rather we wait until tomorrow evening after the sun goes down. We will then be able to have more back up; it will keep too many curious people away. If we know where you want to go in we can have more surveillance. I want to have Alucard, Angel and Vic here as well. Also you have an appointment with a certain weapons expert tonight I have been told. The sun drops in about twenty minutes. We need to get back to base." Blaze said then turned to Merlin and Morrigan. "Have I missed anything glaringly obvious?"

"Not at all." Morrigan smiled. "I know I would be more comfortable if there was time to have more magical support available."

"Good point." Blaze said with a nod then turned and looked at Tabby and smiled. She hoped Tabby would get the nudge.

"Well I suppose I could …" Tabby saw Blaze's eyebrow go up. That meant she was not thinking of something and Tabby knew it. She blinked then looked at Merlin and Morrigan. "I could ask Morrigan and Merlin if they would be good enough to see what support they could find for us since the majority of my own circle is younger and has less experience." Tabby finished.

"We would be pleased to do so for you." Merlin smiled.

"Would it be possible to do a buddy system with some of my circle so they would be able to learn?" Tabby asked thinking on her feet.

"I believe that could be arranged." Morrigan nodded with a smile.

"As the head of Hellsing's division of Magic Users I would appreciate the … opportunity to collaborate with you so we can learn more and keep people safe." Tabby said with a nod. Then she blinked. "Wow did I just say that?" She asked stunned.

"Yes you did and it was well done." Blaze beamed and laughed.

"Indeed." Merlin nodded. "It would seem that Dirk was correct when he said that this was a very good position for you and that you are growing into it." Merlin smiled. "With the new management and the policy of the Head of the Division of Magic Users for Hellsing for safety and collaboration; and with the apparent changes in the overall culture of Hellsing I believe we will be able to aid you in the dealing with those who practice the darker arts with a bend to doing evil."He said with the proper formality.

"For that We at Hellsing will be grateful. We cannot promise that none will be harmed if they are doing ill but I can promise that guilty until proven innocent will not happen. All will be given the chance, and those who do no harm have nothing to fear from us." Blaze nodded. "After all we have enough other real problems to deal with. No sense in going after those who are not causing trouble. Heck we only go after the troublesome vampires even." She smiled and winked.

"And if you two are late in getting back there will be three vampires that will likely become troublesome." Raven smirked. "You have been taking too many chances as of late Boss and everyone knows it. None of us want to have to deal with an irked Alucard or a worried Angel. So kindly be a nice little freaky Boss and go with us to the estate without purposefully losing your Bookends or I will tattle to Angel about all of this myself." Raven said with a smile.

"Yes mummy." Blaze said and rolled her eyes. "One would think that I could not tear the head of a Midian while fighting seven of his ghouls with the way they are." Blaze shrugged. "Well come on Mutt and Jeff; I promise to be nice." She laughed. "Nice to meet you Merlin, Morrgian; I'm sure I'll see you around." Blaze waved and went off.

"Raven she wasn't serious … was she?" Morrigan looked at Raven not believing what Blaze had said.

"Yes she is gram. I have seen her in a fight. I bet she could make Alucard hurt big time and not just because she is his master. Heck she is the Ange de Pitie." Raven shrugged. "What?" Ravenasked as she saw the looks on her grandparent's faces.

"That is the Ange de Pitie?" Merlin demanded.

"Yes she is, or she was in the past."

"Well that does paint her in a different light. Even in our community l'Ange de Pirie or as she has also been known earlier the Ashi was a name to bring respect. I never expected to lay eyes on her and live to tell the tail." Morrigan said in almost a whisper.

"What she was really is not as important as who she is now." Tabby said looking at Merlin and Morrigan. "Z is my friend and she has saved our community's hide. She is a good person who has had a hard past." Tabby closed her books. "If you can't deal with her as she is now then just say so." Tabby set her mouth. She would not tolerate anyone being hurtful to her friend.

"Peace Tabitha." Merlin said and held up his hand. "We know she is a good person now. We never said we thought her to be evil in her past. She was just very good at her job which was as an assassin amongst other things. We will be happy to work with you and her." Merlin smiled surprised at how Tabby defended Blaze and also knowing that the look on his granddaughters face said the same as Tabby's words. "We will also keep her secret and we would recommend never sharing that information with anyone again. She does have enemies who would happily make use of the information towards their own ends. Now you ladies and gentleman go to your meeting while Morrigan and I go and see to the preparations for tomorrow night."

"Ok Merlin, Morrigan." Tabby said with a nod. "I'll follow you out. It is my site and so I need to see every one off and see the security tended to. Ok?"

"We understand Tabitha. It is good to see you like this; you are beginning to measure up to your potential. We also do plan to be there for the funeral services for Goldilocks. It is the day after tomorrow yes?"

"Yes it is. We would have had it sooner but we wanted to collect as much as we could and then there were other considerations as well. She will be buried in her family plot." Tabby said as she saw them out. She locked the door and handed the key to the night guard. "I am not expecting anyone here tonight."

"Understood, if there is any activity I'll call it in to Head Quarters." The man nodded.

"Thanks Pete." Tabby smiled and waved at him as she got into the car with Raven and Jim. She waved again at Merlin and Morrigan as they left in their own car. "Ok to the estate we go I guess. At least I'll be able to get Ruger fixed now." Tabby said as she hugged her plushy purse-gun.


	54. Through the Looking Glass

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Through the Looking Glass

* * *

Blaze smiled. She and Tabby with their bookends had made it back to the estate before Walter, Seras and Alucard woke. Blaze had shown Tabby to the area for magical work that had been set aside then she went to her bedchamber. Walter still slept so Blaze disrobed and slid under the covers and into bed with him.

"Well this is most pleasant way to wake." Walter smiled.

"Oh you! You were already awake." Blaze laughed.

"This close to sundown, and there is someone creeping into my bed chamber? Yes." Walter laughed rolled over onto Blaze catching her lips in a kiss. "So is out favorite little witch here?" He asked and nibbled on Blaze's ear.

"Yes she is." Blaze smiled. "Should I be upset that my mate is asking after another woman while I am in bed with him and he is nibbling on my ear?"

"Not at all." Walter smiled and looked her in the eye. "You are my mate and the only woman I love. I asked Tabby to come this evening and you smell like the site she is in charge of." Walter kissed the tip of Blaze's nose. "I enquired after her to see if we had time to lay abed or not." He traced Blaze's cheek and slid an unruly lock of hair behind her ear. "Since she is here we really do not have that kind of time just now. Which means you are terribly unfair sliding into bed with me dressed in nothing more than that which God graced you with my love." Walter growled mildly as he nuzzled into her neck. "We will have to continue this later this evening."

"Yes indeed we will." Blaze sighed and nipped at Walter's ear. "Unfortunately we do have work to do." Blaze watched as Walter left bed. "It looks like it is a go for handing off the Terror division." She smiled and began to dress again.

"Well that is good news." Walter nodded. "It will be handed off to whom?"

"It will be handed to Sir Addams. Integra has checked him out and says he is safe. She thinks she may have a very good candidate for one of the traitors." Blaze said as she slid into her trousers.

"Oh and whom would that be?" Walter asked looking at Blaze as she straightened his tie.

"Our first candidate is Sir Darby; what is your opinion?" Blaze asked straitening her shirt as she tucked it in.

"I've never been fond of him. He is a bit … too slick? He is rather a brown nosing chap. Wants to be on everybody's good side." Walter looked at Blaze. "I was thinking I would allow my hair to grow out a bit more, like you I find I miss my hair."

"I like the idea." Blaze smiled and fastened her own waistcoat. "What do you know of Darby since you have been … new on the scene? How has he treated the young Sir Dornez?"

"He has treated me well. He did work to be sure our version of the fox hunt was accepted." Walter leaned against one of the posts on the bed. "I think Integra may be on to something with her theory." Walter smiled as Blaze finished stomping on her boot and turned to face him. "So how is our little witch?"

"She is well enough. Oh as it turns out G.C. Raven has magic in her past. Her grandparents are called Merlin and Morrigan. So it fits her being one of Tabby's bookends." Blaze smiled and walked out of the bedchamber with Walter. "Hello Jeff. How are you this evening?"

"Very well Countess, thank you." Jeff smiled and set Walter's evening blood on the table. "Bullet received your message Sir Walter; he has put aside the things you asked."

"I am glad to hear it Jeff." Walter nodded. "So Raven has a strong magical connection. Does she use it?"

"Not that I am aware of. I know her grandparents to be good people and they have offered to help us." Blaze smiled and reached out to find Alucard. /_Are you awake My Dragon?/_

_/Indeed we are. Is Tabby here?/_ Alucard reached out his own senses. /_Ah good she is. I will need to speak to you on some things./_ Alucard thought to Blaze as he retrieved the letter of confession.

_/Very well. Walter and I are in our sitting room or if it is not too personal I plan to have Tabby join us in my office if that sounds better./_ Zsophia accepted papers from Jolene and began to review them.

_/As it is business related your office will be a good place./_ Alucard smiled and accepted the goblet of blood from Seras. /We are to have a meeting in Zsophia's office. My Dark Rose, Are you well?/

/I just did not sleep so well love./ Seras smiled weakly. Her sleep had been troubled by visions of Anderson. /Bad dreams./

/Seras, My Dark Rose, Midians do not dream./ Alucard said then drank some of his blood all the while watching and working to get a sense of what was going on within her.

/So what do you call it when you are asleep and you see visions?/ Seras asked Alucard somewhat sarcastically. /Wait, am I speaking Romanian?/ Seras asked looking surprised.

/Yes you are and, have been./ Alucard laughed. /You are absolutely adorable with that look of shock on your face./ Alucard smiled at her. /It has been a while since I have been able to properly enjoy it./ Alucard chuckled. /You look so cute./ When Seras hit him he only laughed harder. /I used to be able to surprise you at will to see that look./ Alucard caught Seras and sat down with her in his chair. /I think I treasure that look so much now because it is so very rare./

/You are a punk! Here I was all mad at you …/ She pouted. As Alucard grinned she shook her head. /Ok so explain what you meant about us not dreaming./

/Very well. We have visions of the past, memories. We can also have visions of the future. Remember Police Girl we are inherently magical. Visions of the past present and future are not unusual. Sometimes they, the visions of the future can become real./ Alucard flashed again to his own nightmare. Even now he could not remember the woman that called out to him. In the vision he knew who it was that called to him, the one whom the Damned Judas Priest was torturing and killing. Alucard had convinced himself it was Seras. But now he was not so sure, if that Damned Anderson were to discover that Alucard had a living daughter …

/Vlad!/ Seras said and poked his nose. She laughed as He blinked and rubbed at his nose. /Where were you lover? You have been having visions as well haven't you?/

/Yes, yes I have. It is an odd thing, a disturbing one./ Alucard looked at Seras. /I won't speak it. Perhaps it is a superstition, or maybe an understanding of magic; I will not speak it into existence./ He stroked the side of her face. /Will you tell me of yours?/

/No. They upset me enough and they will upset you as well. Shall we leave sleeping hellcats lie?/ Seras asked as she handed him back his goblet with a very feline smile. /Finish your blood, we do have a meeting to go to after all./

/As you wish my Dark Rose./ Alucard nodded and finished his blood. Alucard wondered after the visions Seras had, he thought of possibly sneaking into her mind to find out what they were, but thought better of it.

* * *

Tabby was in her own variety of heaven. The rooms set aside for magical work were everything she could want. There was an area set aside for every purpose. There was a room for books and one for supplies set aside from the room set aside for the actual working of magic. There was comfy couches and everything she and the circle could need. It was in truth more than Tabby could have ever hoped for. It was hard woods and velvet, deep rich colors. Looking around Tabby could tell that Blaze had got the very best that she could for this area.

"Greetings Miss Tabitha." A very friendly voice came from the door. Tabby still squealed and jumped. "Oh forgive me Miss." The woman said as she stepped into the room and curtseyed. "I am Dumpling. Our Countess asked me to be sure you were well and that you had found what you needed." She smiled warmly.

"Oh um thank you Dumpling." Tabby said and swallowed she felt stupid for reacting the way she did.

"I am very sorry for startling you." Dumpling said and set down a tray with a mug of cocoa on it. "I hope you like cocoa. I have found most people in the west are very fond of it. I must admit I understand why."

"Yes Dumpling I do love cocoa, thank you." Tabby smiled and sat on one of the overstuffed chairs. "Ummm aren't you going to sit too Dumpling?"

"I would enjoy it thank you Miss Tabitha." Dumpling smiled and sat down.

"Dumpling is Miss Tabitha the way I need to get used to being addressed with you?" Tabby asked as she picked up the mug and sipped the cocoa. "Wow this is really good!"

"I am glad you like it I will remember to tell Natty it will please her to know you like it so. Yes Miss Tabitha that is the way I will address you. I know Our Countess is very fond of you." Dumpling smiled.

"Well I really like Z." Tabby smiled. "If you tell Dirk I'll deny it but Natty's cocoa is better than his." Tabby smiled as she sipped more. "How do you know Z is fond of me?"

"Well Miss Tabitha she speaks very highly of you and she sent me to keep you company." Dumpling smiled at her. "Here Miss Tabitha use this napkin before you spill cocoa on Ruger." Dumpling handed over a napkin.

"Oh thanks." Tabby smiled at Dumpling, checked Ruger for cocoa spots, and really understood what it was Blaze had been trying to explain to her about the woman. "So I guess Z kinda looks at me like family." Tabby said quietly._ That's cool neither of us have any so I like it._

"Indeed she does. That is why she asked me to look after you. I know you are also a part of this Hellsing, but for now it is as much a social call as it is business. She wanted you to feel comfortable." Dumpling nodded.

"Wow thank you Dumpling." Tabby smiled and drank more of her cocoa.

"Natty was wondering what it was you might like for dinner." Dumpling asked smiling at the young woman in front of her. Dumpling did not in the least understand what Tabby was wearing or why. To her eyes the girl seemed to be doing everything she could to make herself unattractive, and strange. Black on her lips and fingernails astounded her.

"Ummm whatever is being made?" Tabby shrugged.

"Very well Miss Tabitha, I will let Natty know while you are in your meeting." Dumpling smiled. There was a quick knock on the door and Thirteen poked her head in.

"Well this is definitely a part of the estate I had not seen." Thirteen said as she got a quick eyeful of the place. "Pardon Tabitha, Dumpling, but Countess Ashton and Sir Dornez are in her office. I'll show you the way Tabitha. I am the Personal Assistant to Commander Seras Victoria. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Umm you too Thirteen." Tabby said as she stood holding her mug of cocoa. "Thank you for showing me the way I'd get lost." Tabby said as she slung Ruger over her shoulder. "Dumpling thank you for sitting with me."

"It is my pleasure Miss Tabitha." Dumpling said and left the room.

"So how easy is it to get lost here?" Tabby asked Thirteen.

"Very they actually issue maps that tell you how to get to where you need to be as well as areas you are to stay the hell away from." Thirteen said with a laugh.

"Good maps to have I'll have to ask Z … I mean the Countess for one." Tabby smiled and followed Thirteen to Blazes office.

"Odds are it will all be per programed into the PDA the Countess has had programed for you." Thirteen said with a smile. _A few weeks ago I would have been hassling Tabitha to keep her moving on her way in town. Now I find out she is the head of the Magical division of the organization. I will never look at anybody the same way again. No more assumptions on who or what a person is based on first appearances. _

* * *

"Good evening all." Alucard said as he and Seras walked into Blaze's office.

"Good evening Dragon." Blaze smiled. _Could it really be? Could he be my Father?_ Blaze wondered to herself. _ Stop that. Don't be a fool._ Blaze scolded herself and blinked. "Did you both rest well Seras?"

"Well enough Zsophia. Heya Tabby!" Seras smiled and waved. "So Doctor Dornez how is the patent?"

"The patient is doing well Seras. Tabby I am not so sure about though." Walter said with a shake of his head and a small smile.

"Oh? I see." Seras smiled and walked over to where Tabby was actually looking rather traumatized as Walter was disassembling Ruger. "It will be fine Tabby. Walter is Ruger's creator. He is the best man for the job." Seras put an arm around Tabby. "By the by I really love that dress. It doesn't look like Tailors work."

"So Little One how are you this evening?" Alucard asked as he shook his head at the little drama that was being played out before them. _What was the pull I felt from you just then? I think part of you wants to acknowledge our connection; you know that I am your father._ "Did you sleep well after Walter took you home?"

"Yes I did thank you." Blaze nodded working to not begin to laugh aloud at the drama. She bit her lower lip. When she looked at Alucard his amusement was obvious. _/Dragon don't you dare start me laughing!/_ She thought at him. He could hear the laughter in her thoughts.

_/I will work not to as long as you do not start me laughing./ _Alucard thought back to her with laughter in his thoughts as well. "I did have a matter to bring up to you My Master." Alucard said before he thought better of it.

"Bloody …" Walter cringed.

"Huh?" Tabby said looking around as she saw Seras and Walter freeze.

"Vlad," Blaze looked at him severely. "You had jolly well better have a **good reason** to call me that." Blaze said through narrowed eyes.

"I actually do. It is the most appropriate way to address you for this matter." Alucard said with a smirk on his face. "I did tell you I had a matter of business to consult with you on." He could tell she could be fun this evening as long as he was careful. "There are other ways I would prefer to address you , but for now My Master this really is the most appropriate way to address you." Alucard looked Blaze in the eye as he took off his shades. "This is business that must be brought to My Master." His smirk got a shade bigger.

"I knew things were going too smoothly with him." Walter sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It has been a while since they had a go at it." Seras nodded.

"Huh?" Tabby asked with a shrug.

"Very well then Alucard." Blaze said through teeth that were beginning to grind. "Pray tell me what business it is you have for me." Everyone felt the energy in the room begin to shift.

"Ummmm …" Tabby looked at Seras and Walter who were looking as if they were about to act. Both could feel it, Blaze was far from amused.

"I have received a letter from a Midian who wishes to submit himself to my judgment over his behavior, My Master." Alucard allowed the last two words to roll off his tongue.

"I swear I am going to dice him like Tofu." Walter muttered under his breath.

"I'm not gonna stop ya." Seras responded in the same tone as they and Tabby watched Alucard and Zsophia stare at each other.

"Then why bring it to me at all?" Blaze said working to stem the tide of energy and anger that was growing within her. It was becoming more and more difficult for her to control and keep those energies in check when annoyed as of late. It was so wrong in her ears for him to call her Master and he knew it. He knew how much she loathed it; still he was doing so now. She knew that he was using the guise of formal conversation as his excuse to poke at her. _Damn it! He is my Prince! He should not be saying this._ She ranted in her own mind. A small voice in her whispered:_ It is not right for a father to call his daughter Master unless she has truly bested him._ Blaze swallowed._ Stop it! Stop it now! It is impossible._ She reminded that part of her that had given even the smallest voice to the thought. "It would seem to be a matter best dealt with by you and your court." Blaze finished once again staring daggers at him.

"Ah but you see My Master I have no court here." Alucard nearly purred at her. _Again I feel that pull from you My Daughter. You do know the truth, why do you fight it so much? _

"What in the hell do you mean you have no court here?" Blaze asked shocked. "Alucard, if you do not hold the court in this town and country then who does?"

"You really do not know, you really do not understand?" Alucard looked at Blaze. "My Little Master, there is no court nor has there been since I was first bound by the Helsings." He smiled at her almost sadly. "Did you really think they would have allowed it? Think on it. Is that something they would have ever allowed? For them to do so they would have to admit many things to themselves that contradicted beliefs that they held as almost gospel." Alucard shook his head and smiled at Blaze. "Again you are so worldly and yet so innocent."

"Did that just get diffused?" Tabby asked Walter and Seras in a whisper. Both Walter and Seras nodded. "Ok good."

"No I didn't think about it did I?" Blaze sighed and leaned on her desk. "It just seems natural to have a court here. How else are things to be handled? How else are the laws of hospitality to be enforced?" Blaze asked confused. "But then that would mean that there was organization amongst the Midians in the area. The Helsings would of course view it as a threat to the island rather than as a way to maintain the necessary calm and control. Idiots." Blaze shook her head again. "Which is why you would have to bring any matter or communication to me as your … Master." Blaze had to force the word past her lips. "I think it best you create a court here Vlad, one to cover this Country. I do not think I could handle having to deal with more than one Midian court just now." Blaze said as she shook her head then rubbed at her temples. "You are the strongest so it would make sense."

"Pardon?" Walter asked wide eyed.

"Create a Midian court?" Seras dropped her jaw.

"For the whole country?" Tabby squeaked.

"It makes the most sense to me. It will be easier to deal with the population. Do you think you can handle it Alucard?" Blaze asked taunting him. "Or have you forgotten?" Her smirk now matched the one he wore earlier.

"I have not forgotten My Master." Alucard chuckled and smiled broader allowing his fangs into full view. "Is this then an order from My Master to create a court of Midians? Is it your order My Master to rule over this court, to take onto myself a title and the power over the Midians that live on or visit this land?" He grinned bigger. "Is this your order; to go to war, to conquer, to vanquish, and to rule?" As he spoke his voice changed. He was issuing a challenge to Blaze, to His Master, to His Daughter. Also in his voice was betrayed some excitement at the idea of being allowed to do this, to be in fact ordered to do this. Alucard's eyes glowed.

* * *

"So Mala I wonder what the bloody hell is going on with you?" DeMorte wondered. As he got out of his car and walked quickly to the door of the compound. Unlike many of his race the sun was not lethal to him but he had developed a habit of staying out of it as much as possible. It weakened his powers and that he did not like at all. "I have every intention of finding out." He hoped by working with her during the day she would be even weaker than he. She was after all a husk of a body silent and unmoving yet something in him still was cautious. "This is so stupid." He growled to himself.

"Sir we were not expecting you back today." The guard at the front of the Eve Project area stammered.

"Which makes it an ideal time to be here doesn't it?" DeMorte said somewhat snidely. "Do you have something to hide?" DeMorte smiled at the man unpleasantly.

"No sir, of course not." The young man leaning in the doorframe behind the first guard said nearly sounding annoyed. "Reynolds, would you like it if I see Mr. LeBlanc to the Eve chamber?" _Renolds you are a spineless donkey with no cajones._ Thought disgusted with his so-called superior.

"I would like that officer …" DeMorte said already liking the young man.

"De la Rosa. I am Marco de la Rosa at your service sir." The young man said with a nod.

"Very good Marco, lead the way." DeMorte said and watched the young security officer walk ahead of him. _Either you are an asset or you are dead. I can ill afford having one such as you here if you are not an asset._ DeMorte thought as they walked. "So Marco what should I know about what goes on here?"

"I think it is likely more important to be aware of what is not happening sir." Marco said as he walked with DeMorte.

"Oh really do tell Marco, do tell."

* * *

Time seemed to grind to a halt with his question. Tabby, Walter and Seras all watched and listened with a tense fascination; no matter what Blaze said it would be an order. Alucard had finally backed her into that corner where she would have actually issue him an order.

_Dear lord he is testing her._ Walter thought._ He is testing her resolve and I think he is testing her to prove she is his child. It is something that was bound to happen and there is nothing I can do._ Walter steeled himself for whatever came next.

_Vlad why are you doing this now? _Seras raged internally as she watched, the seconds passed from when Alucard stopped speaking and Blaze did. Each second seemed an eternity. Seras had seen Alucard pull stunts like this with Integra many times; daring her to move, daring her to either show weakness or to force her control over him. _Damn it Zsophia why did you walk into his trap?_ He had yet to really pull this stunt with Blaze. Seras knew however it was different what she was seeing now. It was less about control over him and more about who Blaze was, in a way it was Alucard's way of truly forcing Blaze to really admit the truth of the relationship that had been forced on them. _You challenged him first. What else would he do but turn the challenge back on you?_

_Damn it! I walked right into this one._ Blaze's eyes flashed red a moment in her irritation. Blaze knew she had to follow through with this now. She took a breath and stood up no longer leaning on her desk. Alucard took two steps back to allow her room. "Very well." Blaze drew herself up and allowed that part of her that had shown forth in the Round Table Meeting to come to the forefront; it was a part of herself she preferred to hide, she allowed the energy and the force of her presence and will to really be felt. "Yes Vlad, yes Dragon. It is my wish, **my order** that you take the steps necessary to bring forth a court for the leading and accounting of the population of Midians in this country. You are to do what it takes to accomplish this. You will not spill innocent blood unnecessarily in this action. You will do all in your power to not create a situation that will require the forces of Hellsing to deal with. You will pursue this as quickly as you are able. You will not disrupt the operations of Hellsing in doing this." As that part of herself that she generally kept much more in check came to the forefront with her words the corners of Blaze's lips came up in a smile that was matched in its pleasure, its sensuality, its wickedness and its release only by Alucard. "You will be in deed, in fact and in name be **the** No-Life-King within Britain. Do I make myself clear?" Now Blaze's full attention was on Alucard. She rose to his challenge and trumped it. Those who saw them together now had no doubt of her linage, her bloodline. To see them together now as they looked at one another it was obvious it was father and daughter who stared at one another with identical smirks. Just as in the night when they first met Alucard tried to stare her down.

_You never will look away will you Little One? You will never again fear me. Every challenge you have been given by the world you have met and exceeded it. Yes My Daughter you are beautiful, you are powerful, you are royal weather you like it or not. You are Dragoness._ Alucard smiled and bowed deeply to Blaze. _It is true you have mastered me Little One. How can a man become so easily wrapped around a finger so small?_ Alucard wondered as he caught sight of her hands that rested at her sides. He knew the stance; it was one he had been taught as a boy it showed strength and resolve. It exuded control and nobility. For those who knew the stance there was an obvious preparation for battle or whatever else was to happen. Alucard felt the weight of the powers that bound her as His Master pull on him, to make his knee bend to her and allowed it. "As you wish so it will be My Master." Alucard intoned smoothly. "You do realize that there are those who will balk at this, those who will cause trouble." Alucard looked up now from his knelt position into her eyes with a smile. "In order to keep Hellsing out of it there may be battles that I will have need of certain people's aid in." He smiled up at Blaze eyes flashing.

"Well then those who resist will have to be shown the error of their ways, won't they?" Blaze smiled with more than a hint of pleasure at the prospect of the battles that may come. "There are too many things going on. There are too many factions." Blaze shook her head. "We have traitors to the royal crown, we have abominations that crawl through this island as well as the world and their creator is still unknown. We have sick blood ritual slayings of people of every class now that threaten to force the revelation of the supernatural world to the general public. This revelation would bring dire consequences to many. The witch hunts of old would come back in full disgusting force. Her Royal Majesty, the Sovereign of this land has entrusted to us the power, the authority, and autonomy required to bring balance and safety to the people of this land who are blissfully unaware how very true the fairy tales they tell are." Blaze looked at Alucard with fire in her eyes. "We will not shirk this duty. We will take that which we have been granted and do the work that is needed. We will fight and we will win. Won't we Vlad Dracul?"

"Indeed we will My Master. We will use all that which is given to us, the resources at our disposal to wipe out the abominations and those who cursed this world with them. We will bring order to this island." Alucard nodded in agreement and stood. "At your command I am The No-Life-King of this country, of this island." He looked at Seras and smiled. "I have already a mate who is now The No-Life-Queen by my side." Alucard shifted his eyes to look at Blaze. "If that is, this is pleasing to you My Master."

"Yes." Blaze said with a nod. "A better mate and Queen you would never be able to find." Blaze smiled, then swallowed and nodded. "This is my decision, my wish and my order." As she said this a small shockwave of energy came from her and hit them all. It was not enough to move them but it was strong enough to make its presence known. Then Blaze raised her head. "It is done."

"Wow, um Z what was that?" Tabby asked blinking.

"It is the energy that is released with my order. It is that which binds My Dragon, My Prince made manifest." Blaze said as she looked at her shoes. Then she walked to the fireplace and stared into it. "It is that which forces him to obey me no matter what. It is that which makes him my … servant." Blaze whispered the last word. She hated it she wanted to die rather than admit their relationship and to call him servant. The other 'orders' she had given him in the past they were not orders in the same sense that this was. _I am left to wonder now if part of this feeling is because he is my Father?_ _No he is not my Father. He is my Dragon, my Prince. _Part of her wanted to ask forgiveness for doing this but Her Dragon respected strength, she could only hope that she was not showing too much weakness now.

_I do not understand. I never felt that same energy from Integra with her orders._ Alucard pondered as he listened to Blaze's words. He heard the loathing in her voice and realized the toll it had taken on her to give him a direct order like that. He wanted to reach out to her to somehow comfort her. Alucard was very troubled by this, he had meant to challenge her she met the challenge and he was proud of her for it. He knew that eventually this is something that would have to happen. _Why do I feel like a heel for doing that which was necessary?_

"I don't get it." Tabby said confused and somewhat oblivious to the tension. She was staring at the couch with a puzzled look on her face. She looked over when she heard Blaze laugh.

"Ah that is our Tabby." Blaze smiled as she turned around.

"Huh?" Tabby looked at Blaze and then the others. "Oh sorry, I was just …" Tabby shrugged and looked at Ruger everyone knew if she was holding him she would give his nose a poke or play with his ear.

"You are curious." Blaze smiled. "Your curiosity is a good thing. And there is no need for me to have a pity party." Blaze said as she walked over and sat next to Walter. "Tabby you know about me and magic."

"Ummm yep. Hard to not know." Tabby said as she rolled her eyes.

"Because of that, I have never actually given Vlad a direct order like that. I told him to not be rude to Dumpling, I told him he was not to interfere in a battle I needed to do. But neither of those were an ordered action like this." Blaze explained.

"Oh, I get it." Tabby nodded. "It is one of those occasions when you cannot help but use magic. So that was the release of energy from the minor spell." Tabby tapped her lower lip as she looked at the ceiling. "The wave would only reach those who were witness to it …" Tabby narrowed her eyes. "Ok I get it."

_That was a minor spell from Zsophia?_ Alucard wondered then he looked over his shoulder. _"Walter, do you have any idea what they are talking about?"_ Alucard asked as he and Walter looked at one another. Walter simply shook his head no. _"What the hell does this mean? Seras do you understand this at all?"_

_"I understand part of it. Please accept I cannot explain it Vlad. Zsophia has entrusted to me knowledge I have sworn to not reveal."_ Seras answered Alucard as they looked at one another. Alucard nodded.

* * *

DeMorte walked again into the room with Mala leaving young Marco to stand guard. DeMorte was determined to figure out what was different. He didn't know if it was a good or a bad thing and he did not wish to be disturbed. "Well well Mala, I have had an interesting time and conversation with a young man, one of your guards." DeMorte said as he walked across the room to where she lay bound to the table. "I am left to wonder if you had guests."

_Damn how did he find out? Well DeMorte it would seem you have forced my hand then. I simply will have to contact her._ Mala began to gather the energy slowly if she was too quick he could stop it.

DeMorte walked around the table circling her. "I will admit something does seem rather different about you to me." He stopped at the head of the table and stared at her as if he could dissect her with his mind. "I have a new up and comer, Marco. He is the one who noticed some odd, undocumented behaviors and actions amongst my employees here. I would chock it up to embezzlement or something as mundane as that. But some of these things are occurring around you and your room." He stepped around the table standing now near her chest. "You are shriveled up. A husk that once was so powerful. Those compounds that the tribe's assassins use are very potent. It is too bad I had to use all of it on you. I would love to know how to make it. But for now I will be content to simply admire the fruits of it power." DeMorte walked around the table then he leaned on a wall studying her. Mala continued to slowly gather energy.

_Ah DeMorte now it is time for me to weave and cast my spell. I will have but one chance to make this work._ Mala thought as she slowly brought all the energy.

"Mala … Mala what the hell are you doing and how?" DeMorte demanded as he strode to the table she was secured on. The moment that he touched the table Mala opened her eyes and sent out her message.

_"__**Ashi, Ashi Hear me!"**_ Mala sent out to Zsophia using all of her gathered energy.

* * *

"Darling, are you well?" Walter asked putting his arm around Blaze's shoulders wanting to give her comfort even as he swore to himself the next time he and Alucard sparred he would make Alucard suffer for this.

"Yes I am lover." Blaze smiled. "I guess there are things …" Blaze blinked and stood. She walked towards the large window looking confused and curious.

"Zsophia?" Walter asked.

_"__**Ashi, Ashi Hear me!"**_Mala's voice resonated through Blaze's mind.

"Dear god!" Zsophia gasped and grabbed her head and fell to her knees and then to the floor.

"Zsophia?" Walter yelled as she went to her side. "Darling where are you hurt?" Walter asked as he tried to help her sit up.

"Little One!" Alucard went to Where Walter held Zsophia. "Who Dares?" He demanded as he looked for the source of this attack.

"No broken glass …" Seras said as she looked around for whatever made Blaze drop.

"Oh Crap Z!" Tabby said and fell into a couch as she left her body to see what was going on. _"Oh wow! Ummm what was that?"_ Tabby asked as she saw what appeared to be a line that was drawn from Blaze to a point unknown. The line seemed to glow then it became as a mist then was gone.

"Mala? Mala!" Blaze called out standing up quickly enough to throw Walter off balance. "Wait! Where are you?" Blaze called out as she looked about. "Why can't I feel you now?" Blaze stood there as if she had been struck. She looked completely lost.

"Zsophia? What is wrong?" Seras asked carefully.

"I can't feel her, I can't feel Mala." Blaze breathed. "I can always feel her when I reach out." She closed her eyes tightly and everyone felt a pulling, a tugging sensation then Blaze opened her eyes which glowed red and the red aura surrounded her. "I didn't take the time to go to her when I was in Egypt. No one said anything about her when I was there! I thought she was in deep meditation or traveling" She turned until she faced the direction of Egypt. Blaze stared hard into it would seem nothing. "I can't see her. I can't find her." Blaze's voice sounded worried.

"Little One stop before you hurt yourself!" Alucard ordered. He placed his hand over her eyes. Alucard worried, for Blaze to react so quickly by using magic was beyond unusual. "Mala is not in Egypt. No one knows where she is." Alucard took his hand from Blaze's eyes and turned her to face him. "Serana came here last night to tell you of this. She believes you may be able to find Mala. Little One, how far do you trust Serana?"

"I trust her not to break the laws of hospitality." Blaze said as she looked up at Alucard. "And she is right I can find Mala and I will." Blaze pushed out of Alucard's hands. "Seras, I will need you."

"I am with you and ready." Seras said and nodded. "Shall I take Tabby to the chamber?"

"Yes please. I am sure Our Men have no intention of not finding out what is going on. Please guide them all to the Chamber. I will meet you there." Blaze said and seemed to slip through the floor.

"You heard the boss. Let's go." Seras said as she grabbed Tabby, turned and walked out the door.

"Seras where are we going?" Alucard asked as he and Walter followed her and Tabby.

"To the one place I personally know of where Zsophia is comfortable using magic." Seras said worried.

"Oh joy." Tabby sighed. "Pushed her button but good eh?"

"I guess, I really do not know much about Mala. I have never heard Zsophia talk about her. All I know is that Zsophia is worried and ticked off. That is a bad combination for anyone." Seras said as they turned a corner.

"How do you know where to go?" Alucard asked. He noticed Seras change from the comfortable trousers and sweater into her work clothes as she walked. "Seras how bad is this?"

"Can you feel her?" Seras asked.

"No I can't." Alucard said and frowned.

"We need to get to her faster. I'll shadow walk to her." Walter said as he pulled his wired gloves on.

"You can't, the room is made to keep you, me Alucard and anyone else from doing so." Seras said as they went down a flight of stairs.

"I've never seen this part of the estate." Alucard frowned.

"No big shock, here we are." Seras opened a door. All of them felt the magical energy hit them. "Ok Zsophia what are we doing?"

"Kindly come in and shut the door. Remember the shielding spell I taught you Seras?" Blaze asked as she levitated a tall and ornately carved mirror where she wanted it.

"Yes I do. Where do you want me to put the barrier up?" Seras asked as she put her leather trench coat down on a chair.

"I am actually hoping you will not need to use it. It is for just in case." Blaze said as she turned to look at them all. Her eyes showed anger and resolve; they also showed something no one there wanted to see, in them there was fear.

"Tabby I need you to make sure no on and nothing aside from me goes in or out in any way." Blaze said as she spread a powder of some sort on the floor in a circle around herself and the mirror.

"Got it Z. The energy here will play nice?" Tabby asked as she popped her knuckles and pulled out a large medallion.

"Yes because I invited you in." Blaze said the pulled out her cat's claws and put them on.

"Darling what is going on?" Walter asked confused.

"I am going to use magic, real magic. I hate it. Magic always has consequences, always." Blaze groused. "I am taking the precautions I need to. I doubted you two would be happy being left outside. It will be ok."

"Your eyes belie your concern Little One." Alucard said looking at her over his sunglasses. Now he too had shifted to his full work ensemble save for his hat. "What do we need to do to keep you safe?" Alucard asked, he did not like this at all.

"Darling can't this be something that someone else does?" Walter asked concerned. "We know you hate to use magic let someone else do this."

"I can't. I know I can find Mala no matter who or what attempts to block me out. Something is very wrong. I would do this for you, for Vlad, for Seras, for Tabby for our sons Walter." Blaze smiled weakly. "Please do not interfere."

"We will watch for now but if it becomes too dangerous for you we will act." Alucard said. _"Walter if she is distracted now it could be lethal. For now we watch."_ Alucard thought looking at Walter.

"_You are correct."_ All Walter could do now was nod, swallow and worry.

"Now I begin." Blaze said and let her head fall forward with her eyes closed. Soon she began to mutter strange words. Darkness began to swirl on the floor in the circle; it crept over her feet and the bottom of the legs of the mirror. It was as if shadows had become a flowing liquid or fog. Soon it began to climb up the mirror enveloping it completely. "Show me … show me …" Blaze whispered and opened her eyes.

_Little One what are you doing? You need to be careful this is truly dark energies._ Alucard worried as he watched the events unfolding in front of them. _How can you be so sure that you can find her? What kind of magic is it that you are using? It almost looks as if my Demons are what you are using to do this work._ Alucard watched every movement he opened his senses to feel any influence that may come towards them. He did this not just because Blaze is His Master but more importantly because she is His Daughter.

"Show me where is Mala; her location is to be revealed to me now!" Blaze said with strength, it was a demand pure and simple. Blaze reached within herself for the connection Mala and she had developed so many years ago. Over and over again the women had strengthened their bond through the exchange of energy and blood. Both had tied themselves to the other willingly so long ago. Now Blaze depended on that bond as she looked into the mirror. The shadowy fog seemed to flow into the mirror and swirl within its frame. Blaze reached out with her hand and seemed to wipe away the shadows. What they all saw made them gasp. Strapped to a table was a desiccated body. "Mala!" Blaze cried out in a horrified shock. As they looked at the image they saw a man's hand reach towards Mala. "NO!" Blaze shouted she made a move as if she was going to go through the mirror. "WHO DARES?" Blaze's voice thundered. Everyone saw a shadowy form with gleaming red eyes and shadowy black talons appear hovering over Mala's body.

"What the Hell?" DeMorte gasped surprised as he saw the shadowy form with glowing blood red eyes appear over Mala's body. He didn't know what much less who it was so he backed away from the table to gather himself together. "Who are you?" He demanded as DeMorte came forward again with his hand outstretched ready to grab Mala and fight whatever it was in his secure room.

"You may not touch her!" Blaze hissed. As she physically flung her arm out the shadow arm did the same. DeMorte found himself flung across the room like a rag doll. "I am Ashi." Blaze said with a hiss. "You have done harm to one I call mine!" She continued to growl as she pointed at DeMorte with fingers that ended in terrifying talons that were sharper than a razor blade. The slashes in DeMorte's clothing and flesh gave witness of that.

"Alucard, can you see who she is speaking to?" Walter asked worried. All Walter could hear was the words Blaze said as they came from her physical mouth still within the room.

"No. I can only see what the mirror shows which is some shadow form of Zsophia standing over Mala." Alucard shook his head. He watched as the shadowy form of Blaze acted in the other place in concert with the moves her physical body was making in the circle.

"Come on Z keep on task." Tabby muttered under her breath wondering what was happening through the looking glass.

"What are you?" DeMorte gasped.

"I am that which will end your wretched existence as I dance, sing and play with all that is you." Blaze smiled now all could see her sharp white teeth. "First though, I will bleed you to feed her." Blaze said as she moved off the table.

"What?" Alucard asked as he heard her words and saw movement around Zsophia's physical body still in the circle. Dark strands of the shadows began to coil around her legs and seemed to slither up her body slowly. "Tabby, what is that?"

"If Z takes too long it could be trouble." Tabby breathed. "If she doesn't have complete control of it … this could get very bad."

"I will not allow my blood to feed her!" DeMorte said with a snarl as he began to draw his gun.

"You say that as if I am going to give you a choice?" Blaze laughed. She reached out again with a slashing motion. DeMorte hollered in surprise and pain. His gun was struck from his hand. Blaze smirked and then seemed to call the blood, as all of them watched the blood flowed to Mala.

"You will not use me!" DeMorte said realizing the danger he was in. With a thought he fell back into the shadows and reappeared in his hotel room. "The Ashi is a demoness." He breathed.

"Mala, Mala speak to me!" Blaze begged as her shadow form now leaned over Mala's body.

"_I hear you Little One. Thank you for coming but he will return soon and you are too vulnerable like this. I do not think you have been practicing."_

"No Mala I am sorry I haven't. I cannot leave you here like this to his mercy." Blaze gasped with tears in her eyes. Mala I will hunt that bastard down for what he has done to you!"

"_No you will not; at least not now. I think there is blood in that cupboard with the lock."_ Mala said worried now, she could feel the strengthening of the darkness that surrounded and moved within Blaze._ "Use it to feed me so I may heal then escape."  
_

"It will not be strong enough. But I know what will be." Blaze said as she extended her cat's claws. First she struck at the straps that bound Mala. The shadows talons mimicked the action and easily sliced through that which bound Mala.

"_Child what are you thinking? No! Zsophia you must not do this!"_ Mala cried out to Blaze in her mind.

"I will do this. I will make this gift to you." Blaze said as she moved blindingly fast and used her cat's claws on her own forearms. The blades went in quickly and did their job well; almost immediately the blood began to flow from her arms.

"Zsophia! No!" Walter cried out. He moved to grab her but found himself stopped by a barrier.

"Sorry Angel but I can't let you disturb her just now." Tabby said from the other side of the barrier. She had no intention of being where Walter or Alucard could grab her. "If it gets too bad I'll drop it but not just yet."

"Walter you know as well as I that this must happen." Alucard said with a calm he did not feel. Seeing Mala tied down, drained of all blood; he was reminded of when he too was trapped like that. The horror of his mind and spirit being fully aware of all that happened around him, he knew everything that occurred on the Hellsing estate for those years of hell. He was aware but unable to move, to act, to do anything but be trapped in his dried out corpse. It was a hell like no other. It was the worst torture any could be forced to endure. He had been made to not exist and yet exist he did and he suffered. Now Alucard wanted Mala freed as well.

"Use my blood to heal my friend." Blaze said. The blood flowed from her arms then seemed to be consumed by shadows then they all saw how the blood flowed from the arms of the shadow Blaze and fell on Mala's body. Steam or something like it rose from Mala where the blood hit her skin. Then the blood was absorbed. Mala's body came back to life and filled out her hair became like warm honey her eyes shone red.

"It is enough Ashi." Mala said as she sat up being mindful that someone might hear her if she called Blaze by her proper name. "I said it is enough." Mala grabbed Blaze's arms. "Go back now before you lose control." Mala seemed to be casting something away from her. Those with Blaze's physical body saw the shadowy form of Blaze come through the mirror. As it became one with Blaze she collapsed.

"Shite!" Tabby said and dropped the barrier that she had erected. "Help her!" She cried out. Neither Alucard nor Walter needed to be told twice. "Seras keep that open just in case." Tabby pointed at the mirror portal.

"Right." Seras said with a nod and placed her hand on the frame of the mirror.

"Darling?" Walter said as he kneeled on the ground cradling Blaze in his arms.

"Vlad?" Blaze whispered.

"Yes Little One?" Alucard said kneeling next to her.

"Go to Mala and help her escape, please!" Blaze shakily raised a bloodied hand to grab onto the lapel of his coat. She had stopped bleeding almost instantly when she was touched by Mala but that blood which had flowed from her but not into Mala stained her body, her arms and hands. "Please My Dragon go to her aid, get her out of there. Do not let them do that to her again." Blaze begged in a whisper.

"I will go to her." Alucard said. He hated the idea of leaving Blaze in this weakened state; but to not go would upset her and likely make things worse.

"The blood that is on me, drink it and use it to strengthen you, hurry before the portal closes." Blaze whispered desperately.

"I will; just be still and hush." Quickly Alucard licked the blood from her hands and arms. "Promise me you will do as Walter says while I am gone. Allow Walter and Seras to protect you now."

"I will My Dragon." Blaze said and leaned on Walter. "You must return to us safely." Whispered Blaze even as she lay her head on Walters shoulder.

"Good I will return quickly. Seras close this portal once I am through it." Alucard smiled when he saw the concerned look on her face and felt Seras worry through their mating bond. "I can track you and Zsophia from anywhere on the planet to anywhere on the planet. Those men cannot do real harm to me. My Master has told me to do this. I will never fail to do My Little Master's bidding and she ordered my return" Alucard smiled and brushed his lips on Seras then after he jumped through the portal Seras shut it down.

* * *

"The Ashi is a demoness." DeMorte whispered again as he healed himself as he still sat on the floor of his hotel suite. He had no doubt she would have bled him like an animal. To her he was only that, an animal to be slaughtered to feed Mala. "You have done harm to one I call mine!" The Demoness had said. "You had to call her to you Mala. You used the energy that came from me to do it. But I had given you no blood." DeMorte wondered aloud. "That fucking Ashi assassin is a demoness that can be summoned!" DeMorte laughed. "I have her name, I have seen her. I can summon her." DeMorte got up and went to the mini bar to retrieve the bag of blood he had stashed their earlier. He quickly reached out and grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Si? De la Rosa here." Young Marco said answering his phone.

"Marco you are to leave that building now. You will come to my hotel room with no further delay. Do you understand me?" DeMorte answered. He knew that what was likely to happen next would be an absolute blood bath. He wanted to at least have Marco and a few others safely out of the building quickly.

"Si I leave now." Marco nodded and ran down the hall.

"Good man." DeMorte said as he began to dial other phone numbers. There were a few he wanted to live through this, the others could be replaced. Those who had the quickest access to the information were called to remove the data then destroy the other copies and to retreat to a place already prearranged.

* * *

"Hello Lady Mala. It has been quite a while." Alucard smiled as he appeared in the room.

"Indeed it has." Mala nodded. "What are you doing here Dragon?" Mala asked.

"I was asked to come here." Alucard said as he shot out the security cameras. "My Master bade me to get you out of here safely. I will of course do as bade by My Master." Alucard smiled again then with a wave of his hand the heavy door flung open and embedded its self into the wall. "Ladies first; I expect you are hungry; as long as it creates no danger to your escape feeding to their death is allowed."

"I am indeed very hungry. You are saying you will protect me as I feed?" Mala asked slightly confused. "I would not have ever expected this from the Helsing family."

"No Helsing is my Master now." Alucard smirked. He focused a moment and the lights in the hall seemed to disappear. "My New Master is much more realistic. Shall we? I have confused the security. Oh look here comes dinner." Alucard smiled as security men came running at them with guns drawn ready to fire. "I guess it is fast food for us both Lady Mala. Please do allow me to take the lead just now until you have become stronger." Alucard laughed, pulled out his Cassul, and began to fire on the men.

* * *

"Darling, I have you." Walter whispered to His Lady. "You must stay awake. I am going to carry you to our bedchamber.

"We have things covered here." Seras said. "I'll call Doc to meet you both with an IV for her."

"Good plan." Walter said as he lifted Blaze in his arms and was quickly on his way to their bedchamber.

"Why the hell did she do this?" Seras hissed in irritation.

"Oh come on Seras what else was she going to do? This was the safest bet and you know it." Tabby shook her head. "Z and magic is a volatile combination and we both know it." Tabby began to clean up the powder that Blaze had used to create her circle.

"Doc, this is Vic take yourself and an IV kit up to Boss. Angel is taking her to their bedchamber even as we speak." Seras nodded her head and hung up. "For the record No Tabby I do not know about Boss and magic. When it comes to her teaching it I know because she has been teaching me. But when it comes to her using it I know precisely Jack."

"I thought you understood…." Tabby frowned. "Whenever Z uses magic, I mean real magic there is a darkness that comes from within her. She could train to use it more effectively but refuses. I guess she has done some real damage to people because of it. People she liked. That is why she wanted you to be ready with the spell I was meant to keep others out you were going to be the one to keep her in."

"Wait keep her in? Do you mean like keeping her trapped?" Seras asked looking shocked as she moved the mirror back to where it belonged.

"Yes keep her in. Eventually she would wear herself out then drop. After that she would be fine. I've never seen it but I have seen the darkness. She always pulls back in time but I've only seen her use magic like that on two occasions." Tabby sighed. "Dirk and I want her to train more so she can actually use it not just bottle it up. The Hellspell made it act oddly, made her act oddly." She shrugged and put the bottles away. "Is this where things belong?"

"Yep got it in one." Seras smiled then leaned on a chair. "Zsophia works to keep all the parts of her life separate. Why?" She shook her head and slid her coat back on.

"Because she wants to keep people safe." Tabby said with a shrug. "Her world is getting so that she can't keep all the bits separate anymore. It scares her. It is why we hadn't seen much of her at the café in the last several months. When she showed up that day for lunch we all knew things would change. Dirk called it; he had said a few days before she showed up that the next time she showed up for lunch it would mean she would be around a lot more and that I would likely have a new job." Tabby closed the door behind her and Seras as they left the room. "He is good at things like that."

"Which is why you were not shocked about being drawn more into Hellsing." Seras said looking at Tabby as they walked down the hall together.

"Very true. It's all good. I knew that if I didn't want this I just had to avoid her when she showed back up again." Tabby smiled. "But I think I belong here with all of you. Besides I do love my …. OH NO! Ruger!" Tabby sighed. "He is all in pieces. Z better heal up quick. I want My Ruger back." Tabby pouted. "I am so not leaving without him!"

"No problem. I'll ask Natty make up a room for you. Probably assign you an apartment. When you want to or need to you will have a place here. I bet Zsophia will love decorating it for you." Seras laughed. "For now why not come and hang out with me in Mine?"

"Ok I will." Tabby nodded. "Ummm Seras when do you think dinner will be?"

"I'll call down and have it sent up." Seras smiled. "Keep down this hall and make a left then go to the top floor. I'll meet you there. I need to talk to a couple of people." Seras smiled and disappeared through a wall.

"That is still so cool." Tabby blinked and shook her head. "Down the hall and make a left. If I get lost I'll send up smoke signals."


	55. Mala

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Mala

* * *

Blood erupted with each clap of mechanical thunder the scent perfumed the air with the unmistakable sweet, coppery, thick scent of blood; the bitter, warm scent of gunpowder; and the varied flavors of the emotions of the men as they were slaughtered. Mala smiled as her fangs grew and she began to feed. It was fresh blood spiced with battle, fear, and anger amongst other innumerable emotions of these men that would so soon die. Soon the first six men she and Alucard had encountered were dead and drained of their blood, feeding Mala. Then it was the next three and the next five and the next five, each group died and fed Mala as well as Alucard.

"That feels much better Dragon. Thank you." Mala smiled at Alucard as her hair now glistened in a golden river from her head and over her shoulders and down her body tipped in the red of the dead men's blood. Now they began to walk calmly down the hall as they made their way out of the compound. "So you say your new Master is far more realistic. Whom may I ask is your new Master?" Mala asked as they turned the corner of the hallway. She smiled and turned her head as she heard the running feet of more solders coming from the corridor to their right. With a flick of her wrist the shadows erupted in hands as they moved into the kill zone she had created. Those hands caught the six man team as they brought their weapons to bear on the pair of Midians. "My turn." Mala seemed to purr as she made a gripping motion with her hand. Soon the men were being ripped apart by the shadowy hands that held them. The blood from the pieces of the men began to flow to Mala as the shadow hands flung the bloody pieces towards her, Mala smiled as she began to wade into it. "Ahhh this is much, much nicer than my recent state of being."

"I am quite sure it is." Alucard nodded and smiled as he watched her go. In his mind's eye he could imagine it was Seras standing amongst this small bit of carnage caused, soaking up the blood. It was so sensual a sight Alucard was lost in it for some few moments. Then Alucard blinked himself back to the moment and remembered her question "As to who my new Master is Lady Mala, she is someone we both know. It is the one who was so very, extremely upset by seeing you as you were attached to the table."

"Really?" Mala's eyes opened wide. "She is your new Master?" _Well then Dragon you are ever safe from the control of others._ More men began to fire on them from down another corridor. Mala sighed and shook her head. "Why do so many like those noisy smelly guns? Even you seem to favor them now. Swords are far more elegant." Mala despaired as bullets began to puncture her flesh. "You humans are annoying and rude. We were having a conversation." She scolded the men who had stopped firing seeing their bullets seemingly had no effect on the man and woman they had indeed shot. "Is it just me or do these humans keep popping out of places like so many cockroaches?"

"Yes these humans are. You describe them so perfectly Lady." Alucard laughed harder as the men looked at them with wide eyes. "I do rather like my guns I'll admit; but if they annoy you Lady I will refrain from their use, at least for now. I just wish you had said something earlier." Alucard said gallantly and put away his guns. "It would seem that I will have to tend you lot by rending you limb from limb by hand as I am currently without another weapon." Alucard shrugged then looked at Mala. "Will you join me Lady or are you still not quite up for it?"

"I would be most pleased to join you Dragon. I will have the two on the right if you do not mind." Mala smiled at the looks of abject confusion on the faces of the men they faced.

"I do not mind in the least I will have the two on the left then." Alucard grinned unpleasantly then was suddenly standing between the two on the left. "Good bye meat." He growled and began to rip them apart and feed as he went along.

"It really is a joy to see him in action. You men should count yourselves lucky to see The Dragon at work, though you will not live long enough to tell any about it." Mala purred, smiled and ripped the head from the first man; she was bathed in arterial spray as his heart beat its last. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and eight; well he was frightened." She counted each fountain of blood with a curious smile. The other one froze in a horrified fear and fascination watching the actions of Alucard and Mala, he knew they would die, but somehow he could do nothing but watch.

Walter lay his lady down in their bed. "Darling, Zsophia open your beautiful green eyes for me." Walter said; then smiled as Blaze sleepily opened them. "Hello love, I have you in our bed. I wish to feed you some before Doc arrives with an IV for you."

"Good I am feeling a bit low just now, last time I checked I was not anemic." Blaze joked weakly and smiled up at Walter.

"No you are not. I intend to tell you how foolish you were to do all of this when you are better, but for now darling, drink." Walter said as he removed his tie, opened his shirt collar, cut himself then held Blaze to his neck. He gasped and smiled as she drank some from him. It was no more than a few mouthfuls. Walter did not care to have Doc see what he was doing; it likely would upset him. "There Darling, that will help you." Walter whispered in his lady's ear as he held her in his arms.

"Walter, I will be just fine. Doc and I know the IV drill. I bet he will be through that door in three, two, one."

"What the Hell did you do this time?" Doc asked as he came through the door to the bedchamber.

"That was along the lines of creepy." Walter shook his head. "How do you do that?"

"She has been through this sort of thing with me on more than a few occasions. She knows how quickly I will get here." Doc grumbled. "Life had become so nice and quiet on this front. I haven't had to do this sort of thing for a bit. I was hoping that you were through this part of your life." He groused. "Kindly roll up her sleeve or remove her shirt while I get this ready please. Shirt off will be best in case I need to go further up the arm, which I will do if you have lost too much blood. Thank God you heal fast."

"Well I do rather enjoy undressing you." Walter smiled at Blaze wolfishly.

"I've always enjoyed it myself." Blaze whispered back.

"Hush, no more from you now. You are paler then Alucard at the moment. Let Doc get some blood in you." Walter said as he removed her top then lay her back onto the bed gently.

"Sir what do you need me to do?" Dumpling asked concerned.

"Bed clothes for my lady please. Once this is done she'll need them." Walter looked at Dumpling. "Also Dumpling anything you can think of to help keep her calm and not fight being treated."

"I believe for that Sir we would need a what-do-you-call-it … a tranq gun?" Dumpling asked as she went to get out a nightgown. Walter and Doc both looked at Dumpling then at Blaze and smirked.

"See they all gang up on me when I am even a bit weaker than normal." Blaze laughed. "Ah ha here is a gallant gent; tell me you are here to save me." Blaze smiled at Jeff who had just walked in.

"Forgive me Countess but I am not fool enough to get on the wrong side of all three of them." Jeff said studiously not looking at the half dressed Countess. He was fairly certain even glancing at her would tend to upset Sir Dornez. That was one thing he did not want. "Especially when I know Miss Jolene, Lady Seras and Lord Alucard feel the same. I am here to bring blood to Sir Dornez and to let him know there are some documents that will need his attention tonight." Jeff smiled with a bow.

"Figures." Blaze grumped. "Love, go and tend the documents. I am fine and will be fine I will be good and not give Doc trouble. Frankly I am not up to it currently. Once this treatment is over Doc will tell you." Blaze smiled up at Walter.

"Very well I will go into the sitting room and deal with things. Do I need to ask Jolene to have a condensed version of anything for you?" Walter asked as he stood and retrieved his tie.

"No all my major business was wrapped up earlier, aside from calling the Queen." Blaze said as she pushed a bit further back onto her pillows.

"Darling just how long have you been avoiding that phone call?" Walter asked rubbing his forehead, his half finished tie forgotten.

"It has been long enough that I will put in a personal appearance tomorrow about tea time looking contrite. I promise Walter I will speak with her tomorrow. Oh if Tabby is up to it ask her about tomorrow evening's festivities." Blaze whispered.

"I will do that. For now you need to rest." Walter said and leaned over and kissed Blaze then went out into the sitting room. "Jeff,…" Walter began as he tended his tie.

"I will go and speak with Miss Jolene now to see what needs to be done regarding the Queen. I will also see where Miss Tabitha is and ask if she is up to coming here to speak with you. If I see Lady Seras along the way I will also ask her to pop in as well Sir Dornez." Jeff said with a bow, as he watched Walter sit down in his usual place to go over things.

"Thank you Jeff." Walter said as he accepted the documents from Jeff. "As my personal aide cum butler you may address me as Sir Walter you know." Walter said looking at the young man. It was an easy decision to make now to accept Jeff into that position. "Please consult further with Dumpling so neither of you is overworking. I expect you to take your days off and not let your familial duties falter. My Lady and I are capable of tending our own things. I appreciate you help and willingness to take this position. You will need to be refitted for weapons and have some of your training upgraded. We will talk on that further later." Walter looked into the young man's eyes. "I believe you know where my and therefore your priorities lie."

"Yes Sir Walter." Jeff nodded. "You Lady and you sons come before all else. Anything after that can be negotiated depending on the current situation." Jeff said as he poured another goblet of blood. "However;" Jeff continued, "Countess Zsophia and the Lords Spawn safety and well being are first and foremost you must understand that with the position I am in you also rank that high with me Sir Walter. I know that Countess, Dumpling, Lord Alucard, Lady Seras and Miss Jolene not to mention your sons feel the same."

"Understood, and I appreciate it Jeff. Damn, also speak to Bullet about Ruger. I will need to work on him tonight still." Walter shook his head. "Tabitha will be traumatized otherwise." he chuckled. "Oh Jeff you need to know Tabitha is one person who may pop in and out in at least two forms I can think of, she enjoys mine and Zsophia's trust. She also seems to have a certain amount of familiarity with My Lady."

"I see Sir Walter then I will find her first and tell her that the Countess is doing well." Jeff bowed and went out into the hall. _Well then, it would seem I just got the job._ He smiled. Jeff knew that he would call his father in a bit to tell him the news; he also knew his father would be proud.

* * *

Merlin, Dirk and Morrigan sat in the closed and darkened tea shop. "You knew who she was all along didn't you Dirk?" Merlin asked.

"Ayup." Dirk nodded. "The first time I laid eyes on the Countess I knew she was the Ashi. She came in here after closing. I just felt her appear. She brought Tabby in." Dirk said and sat back in his chair. "Tabby had been attacked by some magic bashing types. The Countess rescued her and I doubt those bashers still live." Dirk shrugged. "She just stood there in the shadows cradling Tabby in her arms. 'She is one of yours I think. I have healed her, she needs after care. I know you will see to it.' That was all that was said as she set Tabby down on a couch and walked out." Dirk took a sip of his tea. "I didn't know she was the Countess then. The next time I met her she walked in again, this time it was at the start of lunch. She sat down in simple clothes and smiled at me. 'I hear you have the best Sheppard's pie in the whole country. May I order one please?' Her voice was different; everything was different except those eyes." Dirk shook his head. "So I served her the Sheppard's pie. After that she would come in at least two or three times a week for tea, lunch or something. After that is when things began to become a bit safer around here. Then Tabby was here one day when The Countess walked in. I almost fell over in worry when Tabby jumped up and called out: 'Z! it's about time you got here!' she ran over to the Countess and threw her arms around her and the Countess hugged her back they began to chat like old friends and that was when I was introduced to her. Then she was Z to me as well. I guess she had been in country for a few months at that point."

"So why Z? Because her name is Zsophia I guess." Morrigan said as she stirred rose water into her tea.

"Nope." Dirk laughed. "It was because it was the last thing anyone would think to call her, Z being the last of the Alphabet."

"Tabby must have come up with that." Morrigan laughed.

"Indeed she did." Dirk nodded. "To be serious though The Countess has been the one who has done all that work to keep us all safer. I am glad you and your circle will help her now."

"We are glad to help. She is nothing like I would have ever expected." Merlin said with a shrug. "I am curious why we should have five of our circle join in the mission tomorrow night?"

"They work in five man teams. Your five will be partnered with five of Tabby's 'playgroup'. It will just make things easier." Dirk nodded then all three of them went suddenly quiet. They looked at one another then walked to the door of the tea shop. The three of them looked out the front window and searched the area much as they could see without actually leaving the safety of the shop in any manner.

* * *

It took some work but she found a new place where the barrier between the realms was much weaker. She smiled as she walked to the brighter spot, through the weak area and put her nose to the wind. It was night in this foreign land, this land of the living. Her own realm was so beautifully dark like the obsidian knives so often the priests of the past used. Soon her mouth opened into something that could be considered a smile if it were not so disturbing to look on. There was ka out of balance here; there was one close that needed to be eaten. She went back to all four feet on the ground and began to follow the scent of her prey. The razor sharp claws of her feet clacked on the street and the brightness of the moon and artificial lights offended her eyes. Devouring tainted hearts and the ka they carried was her duty, her right, and her pleasure. For this she would stray out of her realms into this one. It was not even a proper city; this land was cold and very wet. So few believed anymore and at times it made the pickings scarce. But then that female of magic had opened up the barrier for her. It was not always open now, there needed to be a befouled soul near where she was for her to be able to move through. With each rotten heart and ka she ate she became stronger, her need to rely on one on the other side of the barrier between the Land of the Living and the Land of the Dead diminished. By opening the barrier the female of magic was safe from her, as foul as the woman's ka was. Ammut the Devouress was one who respected such aid. Of course once other ka were devoured and she grew stronger that could and likely would change. Once again she thought she could catch the scent of one of the other Gods here. Ammut could tell that Set was not here now, but he had been recently. Not that this bothered her any; the hearts she devoured now were free game. None could find a rotten heart with its ka out of balance to the side of dark as quickly as her.

"Oi Jerry, wait up!" One young woman called out.

"Move faster you little tart! If you cannot keep up with an old bloke like me then wear shorter heels and longer skirts! You need more modest clothing!" The elderly man sneered back. "You dress like a whore! Your grandmother would be ashamed to see you. If she was not already with the angels you would put her in her grave!" He barked at her.

"Oh shove off then! I am old enough to make my own decisions! I dress like other girls! You are just an old dried out fossil!" The girl shrieked up the street at her grandfather. "I am not a …" She stopped dead and gurgled.

"Now what is it with you?" There was a scraping sound that made the old man look back. He held his heart in horror of what he saw. "Ye get away from my grandchild ye beastie!" He did not know what that thing was that was eating his grandchild was but if he had his way of it, it was dead. "She may not be much but she is still my flesh and blood!" The old man began to advance with his cane raised up.

_"Good and brave man; this ka is rotten and therefore mine. You are an honorable man who will be in balance at your time of weighing. She sealed her fate. It is done."_ Ammut spoke to the man's mind. Then she turned and went back into the dark alley.

"Blessed Lord!" The old man crossed himself. "Dear God! What demon was that?" He whispered. He looked around at the darkened windows of his neighbors. He walked up to the Sorren's door and began to pound on it. "Help! Help call the Bobbies my Amy has been eaten by something evil!" He hollered as he pounded on their door.

* * *

"Dirk what was that?" Merlin asked in a whisper. "It is old, powerful and happily it has taken its leave." He asked as he turned to his friend.

"I do not know." Dirk shook his head. "It has showed up a few times as of late. I was going to speak with the Countess about it but it has been gone. I think after these things are done tomorrow I will speak to her about it. No one else but me has sensed it before you two."

"It must just be in London. If it were to show up in other places we would have heard of it." Morrigan said with a shudder.

"Why speak to the Countess about it at all?" Merlin asked. "It is within our bailiwick." He looked at Dirk and arched his eyebrow.

"We take it to her because she is the representative of the Crown and government in our bailiwick Merlin. It no longer has to be us versus them. She sits the Round Table." Dirk smiled at the open looks of shock on the faces of his long time friends. "Yes on of us is once again sitting there and not just whispering in the ear of the Monarch. She has her own voice and she is considered the expert and the one responsible for those of the supernatural in this kingdom. So yes I will tell her." Dirk went and sat back at the table and summoned a fresh pot of tea. He looked at the couple and waited until they sat again. "I suggest she be introduced to the heads of the various orders and circles. Those of us that live full time in London know to trust her. She is content to let us deal with our own. She will step in when things affect the 'innocent masses' as they are called, though she calls them the 'ignorant masses' more often." Dirk smiled. "Think on this; the Countess and her people at Hellsing are the ones who found that sick bit of work underground. None of us have found it or even had a clue about it for at least fifty years. It is her arse on the line with the big boys at the Table and the Queen herself. Even so she is rather hands off don't you think? Tabby is the one in charge; the Countess is mainly leaving it to us. We can finally have representation on the Round Table and protection **within** the government. The Bobbies have a group of specialists who understand more than most; they are being trained by her at Hellsing to keep all of us being painted as cults or Satanists."

"Dirk old man, you realize how odd all of this is for us don't you?" Merlin asked as he sipped his tea then reached into his jacket and pulled out an old silver flask. "The idea of trusting Hellsing is for many insane. If more people realized who she is it would only make them more wary." He finished stirring some liquor or another into his tea and put the flask back in his jacket.

"Dirk she was the one who killed my younger sister and her husband." Morrigan said in a whisper. "She was kind in a way in that neither of them knew what hit them. There has never been evidence that they suffered, in fact the evidence says that she respected our ways enough to be sure they were free of their bodies and this world." Morrigan swallowed. "The fact remains she is the one who killed them. How do we know that she won't turn on us?"

"Morrigan, we do it because she is no longer the assassin called Ashi. She is The Countess Zsophia Ashton; soon to be the Countess Zsophia Ashton Dornez. If I did not trust her would I let her anywhere near my Tabby?" Dirk said quietly respecting the pain his friend was in.

"We will see how she handles things Dirk from there we will make our decision. If it truly is how you say then I will back her and all you say she is trying to do." Merlin said as he put his arm around his wife.

"That is all I can ask for." Dirk said as he nodded and sat back in his chair.

* * *

"Bullet!" Seras called out to him as she ran down the hall. "Hey Bullet I got a project for you. I need you to finish something that Walter started." Seras said as she caught up with him.

"I haven't seen Angel at the workshop in the last couple of nights. What project?" Bullet asked confused.

"Follow me and you'll see." Seras smiled and led the way back to Blaze's office. "It is something he started this evening but got disturbed before he could finish."

"Did something hit the fan?" Bullet asked hoping to a small extent it had and that Jolene was not waiting for him.

"You could say that." Seras nodded. "Perfect timing Natty!" Seras smiled as they reached the office.

"I am glad for that Lady Seras. What may I do to help you? Is The Countess in her office?" Natty asked as she followed them in. "My word who slaughtered the teddy bear?"

"Oh hell that is the project?" Bullet moaned. "I can work on the gun mechanism but that is it. The Plushy part I am completely outta my depth on."

"Crud it is the plushy part that matters most right now." Seras sighed.

"Lady Seras I can fix the plushy part." Natty offered. "Oh my is that the one I had helped Sir Walter on earlier?"

"Probably. He has been christened Ruger by Tabby. Have you met her yet?"

"No I haven't but I was wondering when she and others would like dinner and where?" Natty said as she gathered the bits of Ruger.

"Well Tabby should be in my and Vlad's apartment just now. Tabby is ready to eat anytime. Blaze is with Doc and not likely eating just yet. I think it would be his call. Tabby is going to need a room for the night and I bet Zsophia would like her to have an apartment here. I know give her my old one since Vlad and I share one now. Or Walter's old one. It will keep her close." Seras said as she ticked things off on her fingers. "Ok did I forget anything?"

"Lady Seras what is wrong with the Countess?" Natty asked worried.

"She is at least a quart low. Doc is giving her an IV." Seras said with a nod. "Nothing to worry about."

"Which means Sir Walter is rather upset. Well Jeff is a sensible young man and I am sure will be able to see to Sir Walter. Dumpling will be helping with The Countess and with Sir Walter. You said Tabby is in your apartment so I will have dinner brought up to her immediately. I will begin to fix Ruger as well. Do you need blood brought up for you and Lord Alucard?" Natty asked as she put things together in her mind.

"For me please and a bottle of blood wine as well. Vlad is on assignment. Please ask Thirteen to find me and bring what needs my attention there please Natty." Seras smiled and nodded. "Bullet, after Tabby is done eating if she isn't too tired will you come and begin fitting her for gun and holster?"

"Well …." Bullet hesitated.

"Ah you and Jolene have plans." Bullet nodded. "Blame me for your lateness; give me the gun bits, and go. I'll put them in the shop." Seras took the parts and waved Bullet off. "Shoo, shoo you!"

"Thanks Commander." Bullet smiled and ran out the door and down the hall.

"I will see to the things you asked of me Lady Seras." Natty smiled and curtsied then she left.

"One of these nights I'll get used to being called Lady Seras." Seras thought aloud then shadow walked to Walter's shop where she lay down the gun bits on the work table then Seras shadow walked to her apartment. "Heya Tabby I see you found it with no problem." Seras smiled then smirked as Tabby squealed in surprise. "Sorry! I am just used to shadow walking here."

"It's ok." Tabby said as she sat down on the overstuffed blood red velvet couch. "I'll get used to things … I think. I had help getting here. A nice Bloke named Jeff found me. He said Z was doing well and I was not to worry also if I would please go and talk to Sir Walter and you on the festivities for tomorrow night."

"Ummmm what festivities Tabby?" Seras asked.

"Yep can I wait and tell you and Sir Walter together?"

"Sure thing." Seras nodded. "So I was wondering if after you eat you wanted to look at my old apartment and Walter's old one. You may like one of them for the time being." Seras said and shrugged as she went and answered the light knock on the door.

"I have Miss Tabitha's dinner Lady Seras." The maid said and stepped into the apartment.

"Perfect! Please set it on the table by the patio door." Seras pointed to it.

"Of course Lady Seras." The young woman walked over and began to set the table for Tabby's dinner. "Lady Seras Miss Natty asked me to remind you that you need to pick a Lady's maid. Also if you like Miss Tabitha I will be your maid while you are here." She smiled. "My name is Anne."

"Ummm I need a Lady's maid?" Seras asked. "I need to talk that over with Vlad. He can be very picky about who is about in here and who gets near personal things. Besides who says I need a Lady's maid?"

"Dumpling mentioned it to Natty who agreed." Anne said with a smile.

"Pardon me Anne, why would I need a maid?" Tabby asked more confused than Seras.

"I would be around to aid you with things Miss Tabitha; for example to help you find where you need to go, and things of that nature. Dumpling mentioned you are a special friend and guest of Our Countess." Anne smiled. "Also I would be the one who tended your apartment and the things left here Miss Tabitha."

"Is this one of those 'because we are on a big estate' things?" Anne and Seras both nodded. "Well then, thank you Anne I would be pleased to have you be my maid while I am here. Which apartment would you recommend between the former one of Seras and the former one of Walter?" Tabby asked trying to sound like this was all very normal for her.

"Looking at your mode of dress Miss Tabitha I believe you would prefer the former apartment of Commander Dornez." Anne smiled. She knew the girl she had been assigned to was trying to behave as she believed she ought, so Anne would help her.

"Thank you I will go with your recommendation." Tabby said with a smile.

"I will go and see to it now Miss Tabitha." Anne smiled. "Miss Natty wished me to tell you that she is currently sewing up Ruger and she will bring him to you quick as she may."

"Oh wow! That rocks! Thank Anne, I'm going to tuck into dinner now." Tabby said as she sat down at the table and accepted the napkin from Anne. She waved to Anne as she left. "Umm Seras is this all stuff I am really going to have to get used to?"

"Pretty much. You are the head of the … Wizarding or Witching or Magic Specific Department of Hellsing. It is some of the perks. It is not likely to be an easy job so Anne and others are here to help you. I know Anne and she is very nice. Having her for your personal maid is a lucky break. She is used to helping girls from the other side of town get used to things here. I know she helped me a lot." Seras smiled and sat with Tabby. "Umm will it bother you if I have some dinner as well? It is in a goblet and not too obvious or smelly to a human."

"Sure thing Seras." Tabby smiled as Seras reached for one of two bottles with red ribbons on their necks. "I don't mind. Let me guess any bottle I see with the ribbon I want to not drink from." Seras smiled and nodded. "Ok I will so not forget that!" Tabby shook her head and rolled her eyes. Seras laughed. "So Seras you weren't brought up here?"

"No I wasn't at all why?" Seras asked curious.

"Because you seem very comfortable with all of this and it looks like you belong here. You sound right and you move right and you don't look out of place." Tabby said and took another bite of her dinner.

"I do?" Seras asked as she set down her goblet of blood in shock. When Tabby nodded Seras blinked. "Wow, I would have never thought that."

* * *

"Well this is quite satisfying Dragon." Mala smiled as the blood flowed and splattered the walls of the room they gone into. "It is lovely to slaughter humans on occasion." She smiled with her fangs elongated. "It is nice to have such numbers to play with." Her hand reached out and grabbed the head off a man as he came through the door.

"Indeed Lady Mala it is at that." Alucard smiled; he had removed his hat, glasses and over coat three rooms back, he was in danger of forgetting his mission and he knew it. The complete release was more than mildly seductive for him. He reached out to Blaze knowing it would ground him some. _/Little One I wish you were here with us./_

_/As do I my Dragon take care though, those men had something that could harm and hold Mala if anything were to happen to you…/_ Blaze winced as Doc put a new IV needle in her hand.

_/Little One what is wrong?/_ Alucard stopped a moment he felt her worry for him and then her wince of pain.

_/I am fine My Dragon. Do not worry on me. Worry on Seras and what she will do to you if you are late or hurt. She may literally rip your head off./_

_/Indeed, Little One./_ Alucard nodded.

"Is there something amiss?" Mala asked as she thrust her hand into the bowls of a man and pulled his intestines out. She was no longer hungry, now it was a matter of revenge for her treatment at their hands and sport.

"I am unsure Lady Mala. Do you wish to utterly destroy these men and this site?" Alucard asked as he released his demon hounds behind him to remove those men that were shooting at him. Then Alucard turned his head and growled, his eyes glowing a malevolent red as he barred his teeth and devoured the men with his demons. He was no longer in the mood for sport.

"No I am well with my revenge for now. Let us step away from here, not too far though." Mala said knowing Alucard was likely to have questions for her. "Shall we?"

"Yes indeed." Alucard nodded. "I will follow you." The inky blackness that was the shadows was a welcome sensation; they had caused more than a few fires to begin in the building they were in. As Alucard stepped out of the shadow he saw Mala standing in a lush green jungle. "It is a lovely spot."

"Thank you, I rather like it is beautiful and quite private." Mala smiled at Alucard. "You have questions for me I believe."

"Indeed, are you likely to answer many?" Alucard asked as he cleaned his glases. He knew that many of those Midians most ancient were unlikely to give all the information they possessed on any subject. He needed to know ahead of time how far he was likely to get.

"I doubt I will answer as many as you would like to ask. I would indeed take care in the questions you ask. If I were you I would ask the ones that are the most pressing and important to you." Mala smiled. _You have grown and matured in your understanding of our ways. You are no longer the battle and blood hungry childe with no thought to those you deal with._ Mala was pleased to see the maturity in him. _I can still tell you love the battle and blood but then we all do._ As he had created himself there was no master or sire to take him in hand and teach him the ways of the Midian he had discovered their ways himself and in truth in areas redefined what it was to be Midian.

"I see, very well." Alucard nodded. "Do you know of the relationship between the one you call Ashi and myself?"

"Indeed I do. I am aware that she is more than your new master, she is your daughter." Mala nodded. _It would seem you still remember the ways of court. I suspect you will take over the court where you are if you have not already done so._

"Will you tell me how long have you had knowledge of this?" Alucard was curious but careful. He was indeed more powerful than Mala and both knew it. Alucard however was well aware that she was more ancient than he and that she had information he needed. "I would also like to know how it is you discovered her linage." These ancients always placed much importance of protocols and matters of respect and hospitality in the front of their minds during any interaction. The discourtesy of humans was often a death sentence, while courtesy and respect of them would be rewarded with more than keeping their lives, often it would reap rich rewards. Politeness was the best way to deal with this situation. Besides his daughter was fond of Mala and Alucard had no desire to upset her.

"Yes Dragon, I will." She nodded. Mala was pleased Alucard now knew how to play the cat and mouse game of attaining information, he asked the correct question in a better manner. "I suspected nearly from the moment I saw her. When I heard her speak I grew more suspicious. It was when I saw the magic she has within her that I was certain. It was a great dark dragon that I saw within her magic, she had a streak of viciousness with a battle and blood lust that was more than unusual for one so young, her mastery of a knife and low tolerance for mockery reminded me of another young one I had met. Also perhaps most reveling was that though she looked like nothing more than a half starved street mouse she comported herself as if she was royalty, her noble blood as more than obvious to me and some others." Mala smiled. "It was why I took charge of her as quickly as I could. Unfortunately one of my enemies realized my interest in her, though not why. It was then that he caught her in his web of deceit. I am truly sorry for that. I have however done all I can since to protect her. I helped her to escape desert" Mala looked clearly upset.

"It is well Lady Mala." Alucard assured her. "You did this because of your promise to a one that was more boy than man. I thank you for it."

"Indeed it is why I began to do what I could for her. I have however grown fond of her." Mala smiled.

"Lady Mala have you confided in any the nature of my relationship with," Alucard smiled, "my daughter?"

"No I have never told anyone in an overt or covert manner, this I promise. Why do you ask?" Mala questioned Alucard curious.

"I prefer to not say anything just now Lady." Alucard inclined his head towards Mala. "Can you tell me how it is that my daughter came to be? Also do you know why she will not accept that she is the child of Elizabetha and I?"

"I have my suspicions on both of those questions, like you I prefer not to say just now." Mala said with an incline of her head to Alucard. "Before I will speak to those questions I need to gather more information. To give incorrect information could prove to be … problematic."

"I understand your discretion in the matter." Alucard said even as inside he wanted to throttle Mala until she told him what he wished to know.

* * *

"I have made a decision De la Rosa." DeMorte said as he sat back on the couch and smiled at the young man's façade of composure.

"Yes sir?" De la Rosa asked as he worked to not be ill seeing the bodies of the men and women he had been working with up till this last blood soaked hour. Fear and disgust were tearing at his mind but pride would not let him succumb to it.

"Yes I have. You will become the new head of security for the new facility. Soon the blood bath will be done there and people can be sent in to mop up." DeMorte said as if bored. He watched the young De la Rosa carefully. He could of course taste the fear in the room but he was more interested in how the young man dealt with it. "In that capacity you would be my eyes and ears. You would watch all the people there, you would report only to me or my son, Michael." Now DeMorte smiled a bit wickedly. "You would literally have the power of life and death. Those who betray us or who think they can 'get one over on us' will generally die. It would be your responsibility to find traitors, expose them to myself and/ or Michael and deal with them in a manner we choose. " DeMorte was sure he was correct in his estimation of this young man. Like so many others he coveted power and the wealth the one generally associated with it.

"I see sir." De la Rosa said and nodded beginning to take the bait.

"You would have free reign here. The Organization my son and I run has many interests and facets, the rewards can be most gratifying. Wealth, women, power are all part of what I am offering you. Just remember on the flip side of all of this; betray me or my son in even the slightest manner and what I did to these people will seem like an eternity of pleasure compared to what will happen to you. I can see you have interest; I can see your top most thoughts. That lovely young lady will be yours. Your rival for her affections can die so many ways, or she can simply disappear to where you want and he can be put in prison for harming the one you love. Imagine him being tortured for information he does not have. It will be so easy." DeMorte smiled as he used voice manipulation on De la Rosa. _You are so very easy; your mind is by far weaker than my sons. With Michael it took so much more to bring him to my side, you would sell out the woman you love to be my dog now._ DeMorte sneered in his mind. _"Michael my son I am reminded yet again what a treasure you are."_ DeMorte thought to his son.

"Why thank you father." Michael said smoothly as he walked in the room with a smile. "I see that there were indeed traitors amongst those here." Michael commented as he looked around at the bodies and blood. "Did project Eve go badly?"

"Oh ho! My son you have surprised me!" DeMorte laughed. "You really do grow so much. I am well pleased with you." He smiled as he stood and embraced his son. "Why are you here though? I have you tasked to finding that weapon."

"I am in fact on its trail. I was becoming irked with the lack of cooperation over the phone in this area so I took the liberty of traveling to persuade people to be more … helpful. I wanted your advice on how best to proceed."

"Ah I see. Well I think I will leave it up to you on how you proceed. The decisions will be yours I will offer advice, information and guidance. It will be good for you to learn. I am pleased you have chosen to take a more hands on approach to things now." DeMorte nodded. "First allow me to introduce you to the new head of overall security for this area; he is called De la Rosa." DeMorte said as he gestured to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. LeBlanc." De la Rosa said working to not seem over nervous as he was introduced to the son of the man who had just slaughtered and apparently fed on the blood of these people.

"The pleasure is all mine." Michael said with a smile enjoying De la Rosa's discomfort amongst the carnage created by his father. _"Father how important is De la Rosa, or rather how important is his freewill?" _Michael asked DeMorte mentally.

_"I take it you have an idea. Go ahead, I hope it is a good one, he could be very useful."_

DeMorte thought back to Michael.

"I know this must all be a bit disquieting to you De la Rosa." Michael said as he walked over to De la Rosa. "It was a shade odd for me as well at first." Michael patted De la Rosa on the back. "Hum a touch of blood here on your collar. I'll take care of that." Michael smiled as he pressed a chip into the back of De la Rosa's neck.

"What did you do?" De la Rosa gasped as he felt a pinch on his neck.

"I just wiped away some blood." Michael smirked and licked the blood from his finger. "For a human you do not taste bad. I still prefer my father's blood. Not that you will remember hearing me say that. In fact you will remember only what you are told to."

"What?" De la Rosa croaked out as there was a ripping sensation that echoed across his mind, body and soul. The chip Michael pressed into his flesh began to dig further and further in. Soon it attached it's self into De la Rosa's spinal column and from there into his nervous system. A monofilament wire slid up through the core of his spine until it made contact with his brain there it wove its way until it touched both hemispheres.

"What have you done to him?" DeMorte asked curiously as he watched De la Rosa twitch on the floor.

"It is the newest chip father."

"Then you have made him a freak as they have dubbed them in Hellsing?"

"Well yes and no. He will have many of the attributes but only on our command. We will see through his eyes, hear through his ears and he will be none the wiser. When we need or want to we can command him. Until that point he will not be in the least bit aware." Michael smiled as De la Rosa stopped twitching. "Stand up like a good fellow. Straighten yourself up then forget what has happened since I touched you."

"Yes sir." De la Rosa said thickly as he stood and straightened up then he blinked and shook his head. "I admit it will take a bit of getting used to Mr. LeBlanc."

"We understand don't we father." Michael smiled at DeMorte.

"Indeed we do, I sometimes forget it is odd for others." DeMorte smiled broadly as he did a quick scan of De la Rosa's mind and could not sense it. _"I am very pleased Michael very pleased indeed."_

"I hope you will forgive my sudden intrusion father as I have not found the weapon I have been tasked to find but I am sure I have found another very useful one." Michael smiled as he poured drinks. "Are you a Brandy man De la Rosa?"

"It may be a serotype but I do prefer Tequila." He smiled feeling slightly more comfortable with Michael.

"I do understand I'll pour." Michael smiled and reached for the bottle.

* * *

"I take it this is a new one connected to my slaughter case." Inspector Patrick James sighed as he ducked under the Police tape. "It had been quiet so I had hoped it was over." Inspector James walked to the torn up body and shook his head. "Where is the grandfather?"

"On his way to Hospital sir, he is rather old and collapsed. He saw the attack but not the body. We tried to keep him from it…." The police woman said with a shake of her head.

"I see I will wait to go there then. I beat the Crime Scene blokes I see." Inspector James said as he looked around.

"Yes sir." She nodded.

"What did the gentleman have to say on what he saw?" Officer Webber asked as he came up. He was in a new suit having been given the promotion to Sergeant.

"Oh ho me boyo you look good in that suit." Inspector James said as he turned to look at his attached officer. "Congratulations, I knew you would make it. What was your percentage?" He asked as he held out his hand to shake to his new sergeant.

"Thank you sir." Sergeant Webber shook the Inspector's hand. "I scored ninety-seven percent sir."

"A good score." Inspector James said with a smile.

"Not as good as your perfect sweep sir." Sergeant Webber smiled.

"No it isn't but then I am on odd duck Webber." Inspector James laughed and winked. "So Officer what did the old man have to say?"

"He said he saw his granddaughter attacked and eaten by a demon sir and that it spoke into his mind."

"Is he known to be dotty, or is he a solid man?" Sergeant Webb asked making notes.

"A solid man sir fought overseas with honor, received several commendations and is well respected by his neighbors."

"That at least is good. It is a shame a John Bull like him had to deal with this in his older years." Sergeant Webb said as he looked up at the officer pleased to be called sir; it was the first time for him. "What did the neighbors have to say?" Web asked as he watched Inspector James look around the scene.

"All said they heard nothing until the Old gent was pounding on doors for help." The police woman said with a nod. "I spoke to several."

"Thank you Officer Lovett." Sergeant Webber nodded. "Please stay on scene."

"I will sir." She nodded and moved off happy to be away from the body.

"Looks same as the last one sir; long snout, lots of teeth, that bit is new though; it looks like claw marks on her." Webber commented.

"Indeed. Whatever did that to her did a number on the cobbles as well."

"I'd say bloody hell but that would be gratuitous I think." Webber said as he shook his head.

"Yes it would, but apt." Inspector James said as he shook his head. "Who are they I wonder." Inspector James asked his Sergeant quietly with a flick of his eyes to where two people stood. "I saw them at the last scene as well."

"I don't know for sure. I do know there are some new faces around. They are in a new department of a sort I think, liaisons or something like that." Sergeant Webb said equally as quietly. "They have all had some sort of special training. Don't know what type." Then he had an idea from a flash of memory. "Let me make a phone call sir? I know someone who was put on a special detail after speaking to the one on the right."

"Do it. I want to know who they are and why they are interested in this case. I have no intention of turning it over." Inspector James said with a nod.

"Yes sir." Sergeant Webber said in a normal voice as he pulled out his phone. "I'll have them do a quick check on that." He dialed a mobile number he had been looking forward to dialing.

* * *

"See all better." Blaze smiled as she left the bedchamber dressed in Walter's favorite negligee and robe.

"That is entirely unfair and you know it." Walter said with something resembling a growl in his voice. "Especially as we both know you need to eat. Dumping if you would please…"

"I have already called down to the kitchen Sir Walter." She smiled and brought a lap blanket for Blaze.

"Is everyone ok in here?" Tabby asked as she lightly knocked on the door.

"Yep all better Tabby. No worries." Blaze smiled as Tabby walked in clutching Ruger. "Well that was a quick fix Walter."

"I had nothing to do with it." Walter laughed. "I have been sitting right here dealing with paperwork." He nodded to Blaze.

"Yep it was Natty." Tabby smiled. "Ruger is good as new and it feels like he has been slimming."

"I bet. No gun in there now." Seras laughed and sat in another chair. "Nearly a full house; now Tabby can explain about the festivities tomorrow evening." She smiled. _"Vlad are you well?"_

_"Yes My Dark Rose I am well. I will be back with you soon as I may. It will not be too much longer."_ Alucard smiled.

"Better not be." Seras said both to him mentally and under her breath.

"What was that?" Blaze asked.

"It was nothing; I was talking to Vlad telling him to hurry." Seras said brightly.

"I did warn him." Blaze smiled and shook her head.

"So what are the festivities for tomorrow night Abby?" Walter asked with a smile.

"We are going into the chop shop after dark so we have better cover and you all will be at full power." Tabby nodded.

"You mean after the funeral for Goldilocks right?" Seras asked.

"Oh bloody …. I forgot!" Tabby groaned.

"There will be plenty of time. Goldi is being buried in the morning; the after reception will run until early afternoon." Blaze nodded. "There are already people from other families with them this way they will know what to say and not to say to those who ask after their daughter." She sat back on the couch.

"Your dinner is here now Countess." Dumpling said as she carried the tray over. The '_you will eat it now; no questions or you will be in big trouble' _was obvious in Dumplings tone of voice.

"Thank you Dumpling." Walter smiled. "Here you are darling." Walter's look said as much as Dumpling's tone of voice.

"What?" Blaze asked defensively. "I am hungry and have every intention of eating this fabulous dinner prepared for me." Blaze said as she put the napkin on her lap. "And people call me nutters!" She shook her head.

* * *

"So Dragon I take it your daughter meets with your approval?" Mala asked with a somewhat sly smile.

"Indeed she does." Alucard nodded. "But then you already knew that." He smiled. "Lady Mala what do you think needs be done about her refusal to accept?" Alucard shrugged and leaned on a tree. "It just seems odd to me. She seems to know it is true and yet she fights it." Alucard shook his head then laughed. "I am by far less patient than Walter is."

"Who is Walter Dragon?" Mala asked curious as to who this Walter was and his relationship.

"Walter Dornez also called 'The Angel of Death'. He is a recent childe of mine. Although he and I have worked together for years. There was some formula that was found that made him fifty years younger and enabled me to change him to Midian. Walter is Zsophia's mate and soon to be her husband. The Spawn already call him father." Alucard laughed.

"The Spawn are?" Mala asked again though fairly sure of the answer.

"They are my Grandsons." Alucard smiled. "You know them."

"I do. I helped create them." Mala nodded.

"Pardon?" Alucard asked looking over his glasses at Mala.

"Zsophia is barren. It took a great deal of magic for her to bear those sons of hers. They are barely genetically related to her first husband. I saw to that. I never liked him but he was her husband and therefore I could do nothing to him." Mala said and perched herself on a rock.

"My … she what?" Alucard asked shaking his head.

"You knew nothing of this I take it." Mala said then bit her lip. "I suspect Zsophia will be quite upset at me. She wanted to give that husband of hers sons, it was as she said 'the greatest gift a wife can give her husband; sons.' Those were her words. I could not deny her."

"Little one…." Alucard whispered and shook his head. "And that Rat Bastard….." Alucard growled allowing his absolute hate to grow and be given a face for the first time.

_"Vlad, love … What is it? What the hell is wrong? Even Zsophia is looking worried."_ Seras sent to Alucard.

_"Forgive me My Dark Rose. I heard news that angered me. I will return soon. We are out of the compound now and are talking." _Alucard sent to Seras. "I need to be more careful I think. We need to find him if he still lives and quick. We plan to kill him."

"We who?" Mala asked as she settled herself. Seeing Alucard beginning to rage and give form to his anger had unsettled and even frightened her.

"Walter, my grandsons, and I will go and kill him. No my daughter does not know and I prefer to keep it that way. She would object but it is right that we kill him." Alucard said in a way that allowed for no disagreement.

"I see I have no intention of telling her." Mala promised. "Please tell her that I will see her soon."

"You will not return with me?" Alucard asked surprised though he did not show it. He knew he was not ordered to bring Mala back with him so he did not have to force the issue.

"No, I am still weak and to travel that far just now would not be good. I need to finish healing and I need to see if my suspicions are correct on a few things before I face her again. Tell her that I said you are her father and that she needs to practice her magic before it takes control of her." Mala said strongly

"What is the source of her magic?" Alucard asked.

"In part I believe it is from you, by being your daughter. I do not fully understand it but that is one of the things I intend to find out more about. I need to not face her just yet." Mala explained.

"I see Lady Mala." Alucard nodded. "I will deliver your messages to her." Alucard bowed. "For now I will take my leave."

"Take good care of her Dragon and know this, they have bound blood to blood. She cannot be severed from you now."

"I am glad to hear that." Alucard bowed and stepped back into the shadows. When he stepped out again he smiled at Seras. "Have I returned soon enough?"

"I suppose so." Seras shrugged.

"You really are a hell cat!" Alucard laughed.

_"Love what did you discover that so upset you?"_ Seras asked.

"Where is Mala?" Blaze asked curious and concerned.

"She chose to remain where she was safely away from those who had her. She also had two specific messages to send to you. First you must practice your magic before it consumes you. Second, I am your father." Alucard said looking directly into Blazes eyes. "She said she has realized this before I asked her on it. Little One she knows."

"Wait wow he is your father?" Tabby asked wide eyed looking between Blaze and Alucard.

"Well that was nicely done Vlad." Walter said with a shake of his head.


	56. Chop Shop

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

**-/**is in Romanian**/ **_**/**__projected thoughts in Romanian__** /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

56 Chop Shop

* * *

All funerals were sad, somber occasions but this one was somber and uncomfortable. Goldilocks was not well known. Those of Tabby's playgroup knew her and were there, though some took convincing to show up; everyone here knew how she died. They knew Goldi had been reckless at best and gotten herself killed. Everyone was glad that the mother of the deceased was not upset with the closed casket funeral and that she had accepted that she did not need to see the body of her daughter. They had yet to recover all of Goldi's body parts. The thing of it, when she died she was one of them. So everyone converged on the chosen place for the wake to pay their final respects to her; as little as any of them had. People were here for her family. The family had no idea of the truth of Goldi's death. There was none would ever tell them the truth. The assembled crew were there for Tabby. Many had never met Tabby all they knew was how those who did know her felt. Tabby unlike Goldi was well liked, she was like a little sister to everyone. It was just easy to like her.

"Pardon me, Countess?" A sad and frail woman asked as she came up behind Blaze. Walter had seen the woman approach and had warned Blaze so she would not jump. Blaze was having a quick mental chat with Alucard.

"Yes, ma'am what can I do for you?" Blaze asked kindly, she knew this was Goldilocks mum and that her world had been shattered by the death of her daughter.

"Oh Countess Ashton, I wanted to thank you for all of this." The woman smiled. "I know my daughter could be a pain and she was willful." She shook her head. "When I ask anyone here about my daughter they all say 'she was one of us.' I wanted to thank you for giving her that. My daughter was always odd and giving her this sense of belonging meant the world to her." She curtseyed to Blaze. "When the letter from the Queen herself was read it made me so proud, to hold the letter here in my hand ... well it means everything."

"Lady, you daughter worked under dangerous conditions. She died testing a theory and a barrier. It takes a certain type of person to do what she did." Blaze smiled at the woman and took her hand. "Never forget that your daughter had her own personality and a unique way about her. I doubt anyone could have done quite what she did in the way she did it."

"Indeed, it is spoken about here quite a bit." Walter nodded working hard to not burst out laughing as he wanted to help comfort the woman.

_"Little One you are amazing."_ Alucard laughed mentally to Blaze.

_"I speak only the truth."_ Blaze reminded him. "I hope we have not overstepped. We wanted to be sure you had all the support we could provide." Blaze then said to the mother of the deceased Goldilocks.

"No you have not overstepped." She shook her head. "I am glad for the support and information. I will not betray this organization of the Queen. I have been given many ways to skirt the truth of my daughter's death without revealing anything. We in my family will be well."

"I am glad to hear it all. Do not think you will be abandoned. We keep supporting the family's of our fallen people." Blaze smiled. _Especially when we are sure the family wants to brag to one and all of their daughter's evolvement in a secret branch of Her Royal Majesty's agencies._"Never you worry, we will not leave you to face things entirely alone. We look out for one another, sometimes in the unlikeliest of place's, times and ways."

Thirteen watched it all unfold in front of her. It was the first funeral she had witnessed here at Hellsing. she was impressed by it all, especially as she knew what everyone thought of the dead girl. "Lady Seras is this what happens for all funerals?"

"Yes and no. Usually funeral and the rest is held on the estate, and normally the person is more well known. Problems for us usually leave before they become a liability. We never had the chance to right Goldi's ways or to shake her out. So we go through all the motions we know we need to. Yes, we do all of these things that are like a normal funeral but this one is different." Seras shrugged not able to further explain. She looked up at Alucard to help.

"Indeed." Alucard nodded. "There is a tenseness here that is unusual. It is something we do for the parents and for Tabitha because a death is hard on leaders. The rest of us couldn't care less about the deceased. In this way it is different. When you are witness to a real funeral you will understand Thirteen."

"Unfortunately there will be a time when you will be forced to bear witness to a death of that caliber. When you are, even if you have no real knowledge of the one who died your heart will break. Unfortunately someday you will understand." Seras sighed. "It is true many of us worry for Tabby, she seems to be taking it well but, well I wonder where her parents are."

* * *

Father Anderson and Sister Joan walked into the office of Father Anderson's friend. "Father Bill t'as been too long." Anderson smiled warmly at the elderly man. "No do ye stand." He said worried. Again Anderson reflected on his own age as he watched this man he had known in Father Bill's younger years.

"I am not so old I cannot stand in order to welcome a friend." Father Bill smiled as he gingerly stood. "I see you have a new companion Alexander. Hello sister. Please call me Father Bill just like they all do." He smiled warmly.

"I would be pleased to Father Bill." Sister Joan smiled. "Please may I pour out the tea?" She asked realizing that with age there had not just come the expected ailments to body and mind but she could tell the man had lost much of his sight to the milky cataracts that showed over his eyes.

"Well once again you have a lovely companion." Father Bill smiled as he sat down.

"Aye she's a blessin' tat's a fact, old friend." Anderson said as he helped the old Priest sit down again. "T'as been too long between visits." He said as he too sat.

"None of that sadness and definitely no pity out of you Anderson. I have had a good life blessed many times over. I also plan to be here to tend these unruly lads a while longer." Father Bill nodded with a cheeky smile.

"Well I believe ye!" Anderson smiled and laughed as did Sister Joan.

"Sister Joan will you come here and sit to the left of me please?" Father Bill asked quietly. "I will do all I can to hear you laugh again many times today." He said sadly.

"Bill why did ye want us here so badly today?" Anderson asked hearing the sadness in his friends voice as he nodded to Sister Joan who went and sat to the left of Father Bill.

"Because today is my birthday, and my yearly visitor will not be here this time." Father Bill said as a tear slid down his elderly face caught in the deep wrinkles earned over the years. "Oh many others have come by already today in her place but sill none are her." He sighed as if the weight of his years suddenly sat on him.

"Oh Father Bill." Sister Joan whispered. She took her handkerchief and wiped away the tear hoping she had not overstepped.

"Thank you Sister." He smiled.

"Who is this woman ye miss so?" Anderson asked shocked.

"Oh my little Spitfire." Father Bill laughed. "She had such a tragic life before she came here. She was a tough as any of the lads and she made sure they all knew it!" He shook his head. "She was in here every day because of fights I swear. So many told me to send her away but I had known her father, he was a good man. I could not send his daughter away." Father Bill reached for his tea and Sister Joan handed it to him.

"M' friend I'm sorry." Anderson said with real sorrow. "We all have t'ose ones." He shook his head. "Right now we have our Timothy. Will ye tell us of her and why today's so hard?"

"Yes I will." Father Bill nodded. "Her father was a good man as I said a proper copper they called him." He laughed. "It was a horrible way to die, poor Spitfire saw it all. She saw her parents killed her mum's dead body violated." He nodded to Sister Joan when she gasped. "Yes Sister, I speak the truth. She even tried to save her mum or something, stuck a fork in one of the evil man's eye. She was shot for her trouble."

"Dear Lord." Father Anderson sighed and crossed himself. "How any can do such wicked acts." He swallowed and shook his head. "And tae lass survived it?" He said in wonder.

"Oh yes she did. For it she had earned a rage. I had never seen so much anger in a person. The rage would erupt whenever she saw a lad even tease a girl. It would happen at other times too." Father bill shook his head.

"One can imagine why." sister Joan said as she freshened everyone's cup of tea.

"Oh yes, she could be wild, but she was also the most tender of hearts, a lad she could kick the snot out of in a moment but any creature great or small had nothing to fear. I caught her crying over a baby bird that had fallen from the nest and died." He smiled. "It was then I knew she was a good one. From that day on I knew I would never give her up nor would I give up one her, and I didn't." Father Bill shook his head as his smile broadened. "She was my best success. Spitfire would come here even after she was old enough to leave. She became a copper like her da. She was a good one too, a police girl, she hated it when I called her that." He laughed. "She would come around and talk to the kids several times a year. Not a few went to academy and on to wear their own badges because of her influence."

"She sounds like one of Tae Lord's most special angels." Father Anderson smiled and sipped his tea. He worried and hurt for his friend.

"Oh she was. Spitfire was." Father Bill sighed. "Every year she would come through that door and sing to me. She knew I love honey cakes so she always brought me one and one for everyone else. Always with the beautiful flowers and her laugh." Father Bill laughed now. "When she laughed with delight it was like a child's. She was one of those you would call a child woman. she saw the beauty and fun in everything. She had eyes of the clearest blue and even after all the evil she had seen in her life they still shone with delight and wonder." He shook his head.

"Father Bill, you say she is gone? She died?" sister Joan asked carefully.

"Yes Sister Joan, she died on a terrible night. It was some great evil that was visited on a small town, all of her squad was killed. A madman posed as a priest and murdered so many. He had helpers who celebrated black masses on holy ground." Father Bill's voice became angry and he clenched his fists. "Those evil madmen took my Spitfire from the world. They say she was one of the last alive. She died protecting the last men, she didn't know there were only corpses." He whispered and sank back in his chair. "They took a bright angel full of good and innocence that this wicked world needs so badly." His hand reached to his right shaking badly.

"Is this her picture?" Anderson asked as he reached out for it. "Let me get it for you my friend." Anderson said gently. He was indignant that one like this woman should be taken from the world that so needed women of innocence and righteousness. "Tae evil ones, tae were caught and brought to justice?" Anderson said as he lifted the silver frame.

"Oh yes, yes they were. I heard not a one of them left that scene alive. The military saw to that. They met the harshest of judgments this world has to offer. A special unit was even called in I have heard." Father Bill said. "She was a great beauty, all the lads watched her to be sure, she died innocent of men though. She promised me she would go to no mans bed but her husband's. Have a look at her Alex."

"I will." Father Anderson said with a smile and turned the frame over; he nearly dropped it. "Is this her?" He asked his throat constricting, his eyes wide with shock. "What was her name?" He asked hoarsely.

"She was officer Seras Victoria. She died in the Cheddar massacre." Father Bill sighed and held is hand out for the picture. "Ye see now why I got that promise from her eh? That is her in her uniform and in a summer dress. She was a modest young woman, so innocent the world is darker for her passing."

"I see." Anderson said looking at the pictures of Seras. Her eyes and smile seemed to be mocking him. "She is quite something from what you say." He said quietly not trusting his own voice as he handed the frame to Father Bill. "A darker place indeed." _Dear God! That is the same woman! Tat fiend I know why he went after her. I hate ye even more ye Red Devil. Lass ye need to die for real._ Anderson worked to get his emotions under control.

"Pardon me, Father Bill?" a woman asked as she knocked on the door and opened it.

"Yes officer?" Father Bill asked as he squinted.

"I am Officer Harris Father Bill. Please excuse my interruption?"

"Of course officer." Father Bill said with a smile. "These are friends of mine. This is Father Alexander Anderson and Sister Joan. What can we do ... Officer what is it you carry?"

"Father Bill I had heard Officer Victoria speak about you, how much she looked forward to your birthdays. Please Father forgive me if I overstep but ... well she told me what she used to do. I have bright flowers, a honey cake for you and I am horrible at singing but I will happily sing 'Happy Birthday' and 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' to you." Officer Harris said as she brought in her gifts. "I just think, well I am sure she would not want you to feel forgotten. Father today, Father are you ok?"

"My dear Officer Harris, you have made me very happy." Father Bill said as he freely let the tears spill from his eyes. "To know that this meant something special to her and she did not see it merely as a duty. It is a great gift. Did you serve with Officer Victoria?"

"Yes sir, Father Bill I have." She nodded. "I see you have guests though. If you like I can come by later to talk but for now it may be best for me to leave you to your guests?"

"Thank you Officer Harris. Please feel free to stop by some time. Go on officer I can tell it is lovely out today. One thing, will you take one of these flowers for Seras?"

"Yes sir I will do that." Officer Harris said as she pulled out a flower. "Pardon me." She smiled to Sister Joan and to Father Anderson's chest.

"Bless ye lass." Father Anderson said quietly. "Ye do tae Lord's work." Anderson nodded to the officer as she left. It sickened him to know that Seras Victoria in her life had done so much good; then to know what had become of her, it made his hatred for Alucard escalate.

"You see what was taken from this world my old friend?" Father Bill said as he sat. "Pleas Sister Joan, will you serve us all some cake?"

"I will be pleased to do so." Sister Joan said as she sat and did so.

"Dear God." Officer Harris breathed as she pulled over her car miles from the orphanage. For a moment she sat in shock blinking. "Dear God, Father Bill..." She shuddered. After a moment she picked up her cell phone and dialed. "Yes Jeff, this is Thirteen. Jeff I just found out something and I am unsure what to do with the information."

* * *

Tabby poked at Ruger's nose again as she lay on the couch looking at him. She had two things that ran through her mind. One followed the other in an endless loop. For the first she had just been an observer for the second an active participant. Tabby poked Ruger's foot.

Alucard had stepped out of a shadow and smiled at Seras. "Have I returned soon enough?"

"I suppose so." Seras shrugged.

"You really are a hell cat!" Alucard laughed.

"Where is Mala?" Blaze asked.

"She chose to remain where she was safely away from those who had her. She also had two specific messages to send to you. First you must practice your magic before it consumes you. Second, I am your father." Alucard said looking directly into Blazes eyes. "She said she has realized this before I asked her on it. Little One she knows."

Tabby really did not know quite to make of that information she learned, Tabby had decided last night to simply accept whatever Blaze decided about it, though Tabby really did think it was true. This morning after dreams of Blaze hanging upside down from rafters and changing into a bat she decided that going to bed on an empty stomach as she was thinking hard on something was a bad idea. Tabby flipped over and put Ruger on her stomach and poked his tummy.

Tabby went over again those fateful moments. She was sure that she could not have saved Goldi. The only thing she could have done is not showed the stairs to Goldi at all. At the time though not showing Goldi was not an option. Still Tabby played it over in her mind again and again.

_"Hey Tabs, you seem to be getting real chummy with these blokes; getting comfy with all of this." _Goldi had said in a challenge.

_"Oh get your knickers unbunched Goldilocks." Tabby looked at her. "You haven't seen what is actually down there. We all know Z has done massive to get us all safer. So she got me to actually work under the whole Hellsing thing. If you wanted the job you shoudda gone to Z before when the job was still open. You don't want this gig fine, leave, I won't stop ya." _Tabby had been expecting trouble from her; she just wished it had waited.

_"So why not let us see what is down there?" Goldilocks sneered._

_"Fine, follow me." _Tabby had said and walked towards the room that was behind the door._ "Heya Jim let us pass please."_

_"Yes Miss Tabitha." He nodded and took another appraising look at the assorted people with this girl who was left in charge of the site._

_"Thanks Jim and please it's just Tabitha." _She had smiled at him.

_"Right, sorry Tabitha, just need to get used to things." He said as he stepped aside. "All of you going down at once?"_

_"Probably not the best idea; thanks for the Scooby Jim." She smiled at the man who nodded at her. "Ok Goldilocks and who else needs to see to believe?" Three of the others raised their hands. Tabby wasn't surprised. There had been the rumor of a split coming. "Ok you blokes follow me. The rest stay with Jim please." Tabby smiled and led those who needed to see through the door and down the stairs._

_"So I see the wacked out symbols; big deal, looks like they couldn't draw." Goldilocks sneered. "Looks like you are making something out of nothing."_

_"Maybe, though the wacked out bits seem to be happening in specific areas." Tabby said as she rolled her eyes. Soon they were to the place where everyone stopped. She heard the muttered "holy shite's and I don't believe it's" behind her. _

_"Ok that is gross. But it would be better if we went down to the platform." Goldilocks said and pushed past everyone. _

_"Goldi! Wait stop!" Tabby made a grab for the girl after making sure she herself wouldn't fall. There was a soul wrenching scream then blood splattered everywhere. "Oh God." Tabby whispered._ It was an endless movie that played again and again in her head. Tabby was lost in her memories and thought. When she was in thought for whatever reason poking Ruger helped her.

"If you keep that up he will not love you for long." Merlin said as he walked into the room amazed at all he saw and even more amazed he had been allowed on the premises.

"Heya Merlin." Tabby sighed as she blinked coming back to this time and place. "Happily Ruger seems to like it, provided I do not poke him too hard." Tabby blinked as she looked up. "Why are you here? We do not ... um how do they say it.... jump until tonight."

"I was invited by the Countess. She is concerned for you. She would have to be to allow me here." Merlin said as he sat in a couch across from Tabby.

"What do you mean? You are a part of the team why wouldn't she allow you here?" Tabby looked at Merlin and blinked again confused.

"You put such faith in the Countess." Merlin shook his head. "Does it not seem odd to you? To be provided with all of this? To be here at Hellsing who until recently had put all of our kind up at the top of their list as dangerous enemies?" He asked exasperated.

"No not at all. Z was one of us before the Hellsing thing. She never wanted this job, it kinda fell on her. She has been making a good life here but she would have been completely content to stay as a Construction Project Manager and raising her sons." Tabby said with a shrug.

"You are serious?" Merlin shook his head. "What kind of magic webs does this woman spin to create this loyalty?" Merlin stood and began to pace. "We were there at the funeral and the wake after it and the men did not care, their care was a sham!" He stopped in front to Tabby. "This is nonsense!" He threw his hands up into the air.

"Nonsense or not you will keep a respectful tongue in your head when you speak of her Spellcaster, most especially when **you** are in **her** house." Alucard said curtly as he walked into the room through a wall. "Tabitha forgive my rude behavior just walking in like this; but the Merlin's words woke me." Alucard said with a nod to Tabby his eyes not leaving Merlin's face.

"It's ok Alucard. I know how protective you are of her. I'm a bit surprised Angel and Vic aren't here as well." Tabby said as she sat up on her couch.

"My Lady Victoria still sleeps and if Sir Dornez were to move it would wake My Master. I do not care to have My Master disturbed by this now. She **deserves** her rest. This is something I can, should, and **will** deal with." Alucard said as he again turned his attention again to Merlin. "You are pale Merlin, understandably so. You know of me and how very protective I am of my masters."

"One could say that." Merlin nodded now realizing the danger he was likely in. His eyes flicking to Tabby as she stood clutching Ruger to her.

"Understand this, I was protective of My other masters because it was forced on me by the magic that bound me to them." Alucard said staring Merlin down. "I am protective of My Master now because while yes I am bound to her in the same manner as the others; **she** has **earned** my loyalty and I am genuinely fond of her. I will tolerate **no** disrespect of her. Especially not in her own house." Alucard smiled unpleasantly. "I am sure you will keep this in mind for future reference." Alucard said and cocked his head to one side unnaturally. "The men were there not for that girl Goldi as you surmised. they were there for the parents and for Tabitha. I personally was there for My Master and for the Little Witch." Alucard said with a shrug. "Also know that My Master has earned the respect and often devotion of those around her for many reasons. One of which you will be witness to this night." Alucard righted his head and his voice became too calm and nearly detached from the subject, it was as if he was a teacher reciting a lesson to his pupil. "No matter the possible danger she will lead the people in tonight." He shook his head. "If something is to go wrong in the breach of the wards it will be her that will suffer those effects because she will not allow another to take that risk. No matter how much we would all prefer it to be another way." Alucard looked at Tabby. "Again I apologize. Please pardon me I need more sleep to be at my best tonight." Alucard then smiled at Tabby in a mocking manner. "Little witches should cuddle their teddy bears and sleep as well. If they don't they get all cross and grumpy." Alucard smirked at her.

"You are still a bully! I ought to zap you!" Tabby said as she stuck her tongue out at Alucard with her hands on her hips.

"If you do I'll zap back. That is one I **will** win Little Miss I Can Cast Spells." Alucard said giving Tabby a fangy smile. "I am in all earnest when I say if you are too tired you will be a danger to us all. I asked doc to come up and bring you a mild sleeping draught. For now good day." Alucard smiled at Tabby and ignoring Merlin he walked through the door and was gone.

"At least he used the door this time ... kinda." Tabby shrugged and held Ruger to her. "I still think that is so cool." Tabby said as she stared through the closed door Alucard had just walked through. "I wonder if I could learn to do that without the fangs?" Tabby turned and looked at Merlin. "He sounds serious though, about everything. Merlin don't mess with him or the others, you will lose." Tabby nodded to him.

"So I see." Merlin nodded in wonder at the spectacle that had played out before him. As joking as he had been with Tabby Merlin knew that at the drop of the hat Alucard could and would kill any and all of them. Merlin did not understand why he was the only one who seemed to know it. "Tabby I would ask you to rethink everything before you move in here and become so comfortable in these circumstances."

"I know Merlin and I won't be living here full time. I still have my own place and I love it there. I know how strange this all is to you because it is odd to me as well. The thing is I have accepted that odd or not this is a good thing to be doing." Tabby said as she stood. "So will you rest here or will I just meet you there as planned?"

"Meet me there Tabitha." Merlin said and shook his head and worried for Tabby as he left. While he could not be entirely sure of Vic and Angel; Merlin was wise enough to know the there was no way he could stop Alucard. He was just too powerful. He was also well aware of how unlikely it was he could ever stop the woman called Boss.

* * *

The Spawn knew their friends were right. There was something just wrong about the new professors. They were too perfectly professors for a boarding school. These men were the stereotype alive and walking. They looked at Richardson and Irons as they sat in the back of the library and shook their heads. "So we are all agreed then?" "We will breach their" "rooms tonight after dinner?"

"Yes we are all agreed." James Richardson Jr. nodded. He wasn't sure how he could be trusting these two tonight so soon after meeting them. It helped that Derrick and Freddy did, also these two Lords Ashton really seemed to know their stuff.

"We all know the plan." Derrick Irons nodded. "If any get caught we'll do what we can."

"But the most important thing is to get the information." Richardson said. "None of us is unobservant. We all hail from ... proactive families."

"Yes" The Spawn nodded together. "We all know our parents will have our hides" "but support us" "especially once we tell them what is going on."

"Agreed then." Derrick nodded "we begin at dinner."

* * *

"Vlad, I understand you paid a visit to Tabby today in her rooms while she had a guest." Blaze said. She was sitting behind her desk as she watched Alucard carefully. Blaze saw the nearly imperceptible squint of his eye _What the heck did you do now, I hope you at least had fun father._ Blaze grimaced mentally and refrained from blinking as she scolded herself again. _Stop it! He is not my father._

"Indeed I did." Alucard said sitting back calmly on the couch watching Blaze. _I felt the twinge again, you know the truth. I saw that slight squint that so many others would miss. _Alucard did not offer any explanation as he thought back to who might have seen him and tattled. Alucard remembered seeing a maid in the hall as he walked through the door.

"Please just tell me; truthfully, you did not threaten him." Blaze sighed as she sat back in her chair, closing her eyes and offering up a small prayer.

"He didn't." Tabby said as she walked into Blaze's office with Walter.

"No?" Blaze asked looking hard and hopefully at Tabby.

"Nope." _"At least nothing I am construing as a threat."_ Tabby thought to Alucard and hoped it would work.

_"For a Little Witch you are good." _ Alucard thought back to Tabby appreciating her discretion, it got him off the hook with Blaze. While he was doing his job as her bound protector, her friend, her prince, and most importantly as her father; Alucard knew Blaze could still be upset by his actions and words.

"Good." Blaze sighed. "The last thing I need is him more distrustful of me." She said and shook her head. "He and his wife already have reason enough."

"Oh how so?" Alucard asked curious enough to lean forward.

"Because I fulfilled a contract on his wife's Sister and Brother-in-Law." Blaze said without batting an eye. Inside she cringed that Tabby had to hear this.

"Pardon me?" Tabby said as her jaw dropped.

"I killed them." Blaze confirmed. "Tabby in my past I was an assassin. It was my job. There was no malice in my actions it was just business. Many do not see it like that. I am sure they do not." Blaze looked at Tabby and smiled. "I have always been honest about myself and my life with you. I said there was much in my past. I had said that there were things that would shock you and that you might not like to know."

"Darling," Walter said as he handed her a glass of water. When Blaze looked up at him when she smiled Walter knew that His Lady was aware of the most important thing. He was there for her. He smiled down at her and stood leaning slightly on her desk.

"Yes you did." Tabby nodded as she tried to reconcile the woman she knew as a friend, role model and nearly as a big sister; with the idea of an elite assassin. It was hard. Tabby saw Walter and Blaze's interaction. In the blink of an eye she could see the concern Walter had for Blaze and the concern Blaze had for Tabby's reaction to the news. Tabby suddenly found her answer and the ability to reconcile the truth of her 'big sis'. "Ok well it was not something I expected but I'll live." Tabby smiled.

"I am glad." Blaze smiled more. She knew it was a shock to Tabby and she had always been afraid that it would be something that would be a problem in their friendship. Now Blaze was sure it would not. "On to tonight's activities." Blaze said as she reached over to hand out files. "Here is what we had decided was the plan; if there are any misgivings or changes We need to know now."

* * *

Each used everything they knew about stealth now. It was a risky business what they were going to attempt. If even the smallest thing were to go wrong there would be immeasurable damage done and they all knew it. They had to be more than careful as they breached this place. What lay before them was unknown. Whatever it was they expected they knew that it was likely to be wrong. Stealth was something they had all used as a tool in the past. Here though simple stealth was not enough, intelligence was not enough; they all needed to use these things and the intuition they had been born with and that they had been trained to have and use. They knew the rough lay of the land. They knew the square meters of the area. They knew what should lay behind the door, they all also knew they could be so very wrong.

As always when doing something like this they took the time outside the target to stop and recheck that which they carried, they watched the area very carefully. There was the expected minimal movement in front of the chosen door. There was nothing to lead them to believe their gathered intelligence was less then accurate. It was odd for them all to know that such an observable pattern should be here. There should me more random activity; that would be less suspicious. Because of that pattern they were all wary. First one moved to the door and stood just outside and listened for sounds of movement, when there was none he nodded and another moved swiftly to the other side of the door. Others prepared the tools by which they would breach this the chosen door. However this door went would tell them what they needed to know about the other doors.

Another nod and then the tools to be used in breaching the door were there. Hands moved quickly and quietly to breach this barrier of what they wanted, needed to know. Eyes and ears waited tensely waiting for this barrier to be breached then in a moment there was the feel of the breach. One set of green eyes looked at the others assembled and nodded. It had been agreed that they would go in first.

* * *

"Everything is ready Boss." Seras said to Blaze. "Merlin and his team are here and with their counterparts from the Playgroup. Tabitha said they are ready to breach the barrier." Blaze looked from the building to Seras. "All the humans have been moved to safety. We are just waiting on you to start." She confirmed to Blaze knowing how important this one fact was.

"Good." Blaze said as she turned and walked down the stair of this warehouse to the street where the men were assembled. "I hear everything is in order Tabitha?"

"Yes ma'am it is." Tabby nodded feeling anxious. She had planned this and had been ready she thought. Now she was worried. _What if my conclusions were wrong? What if I misunderstood what the magic was? What if..._

"Tabitha. It is time to move. Do not second guess yourself. If I did not trust your findings and your plans I would not have my men here." Blaze said as she put her hand on Tabby's shoulder. "We walk to the men, then you tell the men to fire it up and we will go."

"Gotcha. This is why you had me wait here right?" Tabby asked as they walked to the men. "To get my worries over?" When Blaze nodded. Tabby smiled. "So this is normal for a first mission as a Commander?" Blaze smiled and nodded again. Tabby smiled back and as they finished their twenty paces to meet up with the men Tabby simply nodded to them. "Fire it up."

"Yes ma'am." Jim nodded and looked at the others who simply moved into place checked the area and stepped aside from the door they were to breach.

"Ok Playgroup it is time to have at the new toy." Tabby smiled a she and the other Magic users went up to it. All of them began to do their parts. Tabby and Blaze were relieved they the Playgroup and Merlin's coven members were able to work well together. Some checked and removed certain wards, others worked to weaken and disrupt the energy. The men in the Hellsing crew watched with a combination of wonder and fear. All of them had seen the room from the stair. "Good job, Merlin I think we are ready to breach, yes?"

"I believe so." Merlin nodded as he stared at the slightly glowing door. It was open but there was still something there. He reached out to touch it.

"No." Blaze said as she took his hand away from the glow. "No. We do not know what this is. I go first." Blaze stared at him.

"As you wish." He nodded to Blaze. _So he was right. She will be the first through. She is ready to be the first so as to protect the rest of us._ He thought amazed as Blaze extended her arm slowly and touched the barrier with the palm of her hand.

"Well this is unexpected to me at least." Blaze said as she pulled her hand away. A thin layer of something was on her gloved hand. "Any ideas?"

"Nope not a one." Tabby said annoyed.

"The film may be what they used to strengthen the magic." Merlin said looking from the door to Blaze's glove. "To give the magic something physical to bond with." He thought hard then nodded. "Providing we did things right as it is touched it will become less and less until it is gone."

"So it is just a slime bath for the first through?" Blaze asked looking at Merlin. "It will have no adverse effects to my men?"

"I do not see how. I would like a sample of it though." Merlin said hoping it could happen.

"Pinky grab two sets of sample collectors." Tabby said over her shoulder. "Let me guess who is planning to collect it."

"Yes I am." Blaze said studying the wall of slime. When the collectors arrived Blaze reached out with one of the jars and simply ran it through the barrier of slime and collected some. After she put the lid on it she handed it back and it was placed another container was ready to hold it and then both were placed on a bag. She repeated the same process with the second kit. "Is one of those enough to use?

"Yes it is." He nodded to Blaze.

"Good." Blaze said as she looked into the goo. "Now the fun begins."

* * *

The room was unnaturally clean and orderly. Even the men in the barracks were not this clean and organized. The Spawn looked at one another and knew they would have to be very careful indeed. Pictures were snapped as drawers were opened, wardrobes were opened, pillows and mattresses were checked under and nothing was taken for granted. The Spawn looked for false bottoms and sides, all notes, letters, and other written on papers were photographed for later study. The four lads had agreed that in and out quickly was the best policy and the Spawn held to that. What made them curious was that there was nothing that caught their attention to make them pause. They opened the door a crack. They saw the current resident of the room walking towards them and hoped that the distraction would happen or they would be caught. A moment later they heard a yelp and a crash. The Professor turned and went down the hall and rounded the corner at speed soon there were many men rushing down the hall and when the saw the sign from Irons the Spawn slipped out and began to go towards the crash.

"Ashton go to the infirmary double quick time. We need the Doctor and at least one orderly. Now!"

"Yes sir!" the Spawn said and went to do as they were told.

* * *

Everyone was repulsed, angered and disgusted on different levels, several were so on many levels. It was grisly work to be sure. All were glad that their presence was not enough to start the rotting process, several worried what that meant. Everything was photographed before it was moved, then they were numbered and collected. Blaze opened and entered each doorway with Alucard prepared to do whatever was necessary to save her. Walter and Seras were the next ones in the room to decide who would be necessary to deal with what was inside. They were all surprised to see how many rooms were actually there.

"Dear god." Blaze whispered as she opened one door; then turned and yelled at the top of her lungs; "Get those paramedics here now!" she turned and went to the people she found huddling frightened against the walls they were chained to, some were obviously already dead. "Do not worry we are here to free and help you. No one will harm you. I promise." She whispered as she went to the first person Blaze had contained it thus far; the anger, the rage, the disgust now she could do it no longer, she grasped the chain and with a grunt pulled the chain in her hands and snapped it. "You will be cared for and made well again I promise." She moved to the next person and again she made the promise as another chain was snapped.

"Make a ..."The paramedic blinked. the hole was made already and serious faces seemed to say 'get moving do not make her wait!' These men had been a late addition. Many brought in since the night of the blood moon they were not all versed in the ways of this organization. They hurried down the hall. "Dear god... we are going to need more men." The head of the team of paramedics said with a shake of his head.

"Whatever you need, use the other transports if you need I want these people out of here now! Call in birds if needed." Blaze said as the forced open a cage and looked at the whimpering child. She looked over her shoulder rage and pain shone in her eyes. "Give me that blanket." It was quickly thrown to her. "Little one. Little one." The child looked up at the kind voice. The girl blinked at the green eyes and smile that greeted her. "Come here? I have a blanket that is warm and soft for you." The blanket was held up in arms that opened as if to hug her.

"Mama?" the child whispered in a dazed voiced. she was so very hungry she saw nothing now but the green eyes, the smile and the blanket covered hug that seemed to call her. She moved towards it and fell. "Mama." The girl demanded weakly. she was suddenly wrapped up in a warm embrace and warm loving words of comfort were being whispered into her ears and hair. "Mama." The child whispered sure she was safe now.

Tears fell unashamedly from Blazes eyes as she carried the little girl in her arms. All that Blaze had seen was little green eyes. These little eyes were dulled with hunger, thirst, fear and neglect. The horrors of what could have happened to this child slammed through her head. This child would be made well and those who had dared to treat her thusly would be made to suffer the horrors Blaze could not forget before they died.

Men moved as she walked. No one knew if she carried a dead or living child. All they knew was that Blaze carried the child carefully wrapped with a gentleness and a protectiveness that none would question. Alucard was over her shoulder following and glaring at any who looked too long. He was there to escort Blaze and her bundle she carried. He carried one of the larger men that still lived. He was followed by Walter and Seras caring their own survivors.

The men who knew Blaze felt their hearts break as their commander, the one who led them fearlessly in here and into other places and battles, walked as though defeated it was unsettling. They all offered a prayer for the child Boss carried not just because it was a hurt child but from worry of what would happen if the child were to die. Those men who did not know Blaze well beyond her smile and nod as she passed by them or the words of confidence and welcome she had said as they began their assignment felt their hearts break as well. Some knew they could not do this job. Others swore to themselves and to God in their own minds as they had heard those who had been longer: "We will follow Boss even into Hell to defeat Lucifer himself if Boss takes that step." They knew there is only one boss, and she is it.

_Is this really her? Can that be the Ashi?_ Merlin asked himself he looked at the other members of his coven as they watched the spectacle of all the men stopping their jobs and watch in silent respect as the parade of horror intermingled with respect and care passed. All of the coven watched as men went down the hall to gather a person the Playgroup stopped their appointed duties and rushed to give what magical healing ability they had. Several men were on coms giving status reports and calling for what would be needed. It took a moment more for Merlin to realize some men were calling to their own homes saying merely that they were going to need a change of clothes ready to be picked up by someone would be by and please to have it ready. All work stopped to help those who still lived. Merlin looked again at his people as he ran the transports encouraging them to make themselves useful. He was glad to see them already moving. "Who has the most dire need?" He asked the head of the medical personnel.

"That bloke there." He nodded at one who was in the ambulance.

"Thank you." Merlin said as he rushed to the vehicle before it moved.

"Jolene ... this child..." He heard Blaze say in a broken voice.

"As if I gave birth to her, or as if you had Boss. I will not leave her side and when she wakes I will call you in that same second, I promise." Jolene said taking the child in her own arms as if she was made of the most fragile porcelain.

"Thank you. I have work I must do." Blaze said torn.

"I know. You are needed here." Jolene said.

"She is right Little One. Your men need you here." Alucard said simply. then with a nod to Jolene; Walter, Seras and Alucard went back to the human chop shop with Blaze.

Seras caught Tabby just as she was about to get to Blaze. "Just wait Tabby." She said.

"But Z, she is so..." Tabby said upset by everything. Living people had not been expected by anyone. The only thing she could grasp at the moment was that Z was upset and right now she needed Z's advice, badly.

"Tabby, I can answer questions short term. You can get help from Boss in a moment." Seras swallowed and made a quick decision as Tabby looked at her in complete confusion and worry. "Tabby she was that child." Tabby blinked. "Boss isn't the way she is by choice. She was made this way. I would be willing to bet she just saved herself from that cage. I know she was caged and tortured in her past as a child. Give her a moment." Seras said a blood tear escaping her eye she heart was broken as well. The horror if the chop shop was gone for her. She had seen and caused more slaughter on the battlefield. She had seen something similar when her unit had taken down a black market body selling ring, of course they had keep their body parts in a meat locker.

_I had never asked what made her._ Merlin asked. He had overheard the conversation by chance as he moved to Tabby. _This information is safe with me. Ashi you have been misjudged._

"Oh Z..." Tabby whispered.

"Do not pity her Tabby it has made her strong and made uniquely able to do this job and all the others she has had to do." Seras said with a shake of her head. "After all Boss has to keep Alucard in line while she keeps up with him." She said with a smirk


	57. Red eyes

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

**- **_**Italics are thoughts.**__**"sent or projected thoughts." **_

**-/is in Romanian/ **_**/projected thoughts in Romanian /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Red Eyes

* * *

The job was over half done now. As more evidence of the atrocities committed in this basement horror were uncovered many felt their rage growing. "Boss?" Razor said as she walked into the room where Blaze had been signing some papers and going over the mission with Tabby.

"Yes Razor?" Blaze asked as she appeared to be studying the wall, already knowing what was likely to be said. She had heard it so often tonight.

"Boss, Boss I want in on this one. I need to see this one through." Razor said with her eyes flashing with hatred and rage.

"I know Razor and you will, most here will be." Blaze turned, looked at Razor and blinked. "Razor, how long .... well did you know ... no good way to ask this ... Razor did you know that you are a Red Light Special?"

"Pardon?" Razor stammered.

"Humm I guess you didn't know then." Blaze said with a shake of her head and reached into her pocket. "Here, look." Blaze handed Razor a mirror.

"Whaaa?" Razor said and blinked looking at herself and her red eyes. "No Boss I had no idea. No one ever said anything to me." Razor blinked and looked up at Blaze worried.

"Razor there is a good chance this is the first time they have presented. You were a warrior before here. You had seen more than most. It probably took this to bring them out. Do not worry it can and will be figured out. For now though you need to calm down. If you want to stay on this site tonight you need to calm down. Once we get back to Headquarters we will figure things out."

"Ok Boss, I can do this. I will calm down." Razor nodded and closed her eyes. She tried to breathe calmly, she was worried though. Razor wondered if she was going to lose her job.

"Razor, you are a valued member of our command staff. You will lose nothing. If you were to be treated differently it would mark us as hypocrites. We will figure out how to make this work, have no worries." Blaze smiled and put her hand on Razors arm. "Razor... look at me."

"Oh my word." Razor blinked at Blaze's red eyes. "I never knew.... Thank you Boss. I can and will do this, just please do not shut me out of this one." Razor looked at Blaze her eyes again brown.

"No worries Razor, for now get back to work." Blaze said with a smile and took the mirror back. "It can be controlled and used." Blaze winked and her eyes turned green.

"Yes Boss." Razor nodded then did as bade.

_Well I should not be surprised. _Blaze thought as she watched Razor go._ I wonder how long she has been presenting and no one said anything. But then we did think that it was likely not all people showed right away. Confirmation is important. Keeping her well trained and alert for the hunter lest he get her is even more so._ Blaze turned and looked at the bare stone wall her fingers ran over the surface. "Looks like you stopped before you flooded yourself. Though I suspect this wall is older than I would like to believe." Blaze shook moisture from her glove. "I worry you are a time trap, how long do we have I wonder. How long do my people have?" She shook her head.

"This I do not know Blaze." Merlin said as he walked into the room. "Why do you suspect this to be a timed trap?"

"Because more moisture is seeping through now than was twenty minutes ago. When I first walked in here it was bone dry that was what three hours ago perhaps. We are losing time." Blaze shrugged and turned around. "You look tired Merlin, perhaps it is best you and yours go and get rest."

"No, thank you but no. We will stay through." Merlin said with a stubborn shake of his head. "You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes I did, your men and women are not trained for this work. It is best they rest and recover." Blaze said knowing it would likely be for nothing. "But I did want to give these to you." Blaze held out the jewelry Tabby had pointed out. "It is best they go to your family. It is where they belong. They are marked on our record as recovered and returned to rightful owner."

"Thank you countess." Merlin said and blinked as he took the jewelry. "I did not expect...  
"I am sure that there are other people to whom you can return jewelry to. Please do so. It is better these objects of magic be in the hands that will use them best. Those pieces you do not know on sight keep in mind if people have lost objects of power; let me know what they are and as much information about them as can be had. We have a store room of things we have discovered as well. It is best these things be returned to the proper owners who can properly use them as well." Blaze said and leaned on the wet wall. Exhaustion was washing over her now but there was work left to do. "May I have your aid in this?"

"Yes, yes you can." Merlin nodded and turned to go.

"Merlin you have at least one question for me, please ask it."

"Very well." Merlin said and turned to face Blaze. "Are you Ashi? Did you murder those of my wife's family? If so who ordered it?"

"Yes I am the Ashi, yes I did kill those of your wife's family. I will not reveal the one who ordered and paid for my services. I am now as I was then a professional. I will not reveal those things that I am bound to keep secret. Just as I would never reveal to any other person that you once had my services."

"I, I did?" Merlin asked astonished as he ran through his memory.

"Yes. There was a Dark blood mage that terrorized the region to the north. The one that you could not stop. You said to a shadow I was in, you would give or do anything to have that mage stopped, you would even ask it of me. Soon you found him dead." Blaze nodded to the shocked mage. "Yes, I did that as well. I honestly thought You knew I was there." She smiled. "I am an assassin, I have been a mercenary amongst other things; I am also aware of the world around me. I did not want you to believe the Dark one slew and held the blood of your wife's family. I made sure death was so quick they knew and felt nothing. I saw them free. Then I hunted the Dark one down and slew him as well as his followers. There was nothing personal in what I did to those of your wife's family, it was strictly business." Blaze sighed. "I have tried to do good with my work. My morals are not yours. But I know evil when I see it, when I can I destroy it. "

"I see Countess. I really did not know you were there though I suppose I did wish you were there." Merlin said then bowed. "For your aid in the past and the present and that which I now know you will render in the future I thank you. Thank you for seeing they did not suffer. That has been one comfort my wife has had." Merlin blinked. His paradigm has been rocked by this woman before him. She had done what he knew he could not on his word. He saw the exhaustion in her and also the resolve that would keep her going. He knew if that wall gave way even one bit more she would order people to grab what they could and then to get out. He knew no matter what she would be the last one out. "Countess, as you and I well know there is much work here to be done. Allow me to send for more of my coven. They will be here quickly and some may be able to help hold back that flow of water."

"Thank you Merlin I accept your offer with gratitude." Blaze said with a nod happy for more magical aid in this work. "You will have to speak to the site commander before you may Merlin." Blaze smiled. "Also I was wondering if you knew what time Dirk opened his place. We have many people here and good food would be most welcome." Blaze smiled. "I also was hoping to send Tabitha there at least for a bit."

"I will call Dirk first, when you next see me you can safely send Tabitha." Merlin smiled.

"Thank you. Tell Dirk I am paying for it all." Blaze said and shook her head. "I might sneak off myself." She said with a small laugh.

"As much as I wish you would, we know you will not my love." Walter said as he walked in the room. "Reinforcements from Headquarters are on their way." He held up his hands. "Approved by the site commander I promise." Walter smiled. "I would never go around Tabitha like that, She is the head of the Magic Department in Hellsing, I would never show her such disrespect."

* * *

Integra yawned as she got up. Her new morning routine was automatic now. She woke and prepared for the morning training. She knew whatever it was that happened last night was serious. First four more security had arrived just after dinner. Then he got a call and left suddenly. "His behavior seemed so odd yet ... I never thought I would sit a meal with my trainer." Integra shook her head with the thought. "But then I know him as a person more than I ever did others, even Walter even he was more a title than a person he was 'the Helsing family butler' and the former 'trash man'." As Integra began her morning run she reflected back to her first meeting with her trainer. Master, she knew it was what so many others called him. He was a master in several forms of fighting and had been the Master of his own Dojo and other students. Now she was his only student for a time. Out of respect for his position she called him Master, it was his title. He had awards and accolades she had discovered; she also knew he had turned his back on all of it to join the fight with Hellsing. His beloved sister had been literally torn apart in front of his eyes by a freak. He had for the first time been helpless. This amazing fighter, warrior had been completely unprepared to defend himself much less others; he had to be rescued.

Integra wiped her brow and drank water as she now walked down the hall to the dojo. _Here I really have learned much about humility._ She actually smiled. The first time Integra had yelled at him, he simply walked away and did not return until the next day. He had told her he would tolerate no disrespect and he meant it. Integra shook her head as she set down her things and removed her shoes. She had been thrown around this room several times a day as of late, he let her train hard but not too hard. When it came to training he was in charge and she knew it. "Son of a...." Integra growled as she pulled herself up from the mat, her ruminations cut short by the blow to her shoulder. It has spun her and left her sprawled face up. When she shook her head she saw him.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He sighed. "Never let your guard down always be aware. I was standing right there when you walked in." He smirked and pointed to a spot not three meters in front of where she had set things down. He shook his head as he saw Integra's eyes as she stood. "Stop trying to compare yourself with her. You are you. Boss is Boss. To satisfy your thought no I never have gotten the drop on her, I saw Alucard walk in the room through a wall behind her and before he was completely through she told him to 'knock of that nonsense I am so not in the mood.' I have seen groups and singles try to get the drop on her and it does not work."

"I suppose the next thing you are going to tell me not to think so loud." Integra said with a cocked eyebrow.

"No need you just said it." He smiled at her and took off his coat. "Your running form has improved."

"Thank you. You left after dinner. It must have been bad." Integra said fishing.

"Yes Integra it was very bad. It was a human chop shop. They found some people who were still alive there including a child. The place was booby trapped to flood if breached. People were there all night. We finished an hour ago. It has been allowed to flood and it is currently roped off as a danger zone. Some water will be pumped out for show. There are divers in there now to destroy what was left. it will be magically warded and contained to keep any more evil from being done in or spewing forth from there, then it will be covered in concrete. It will be no more."

"Dear god." Integra whispered shocked equally at the news, and that she was being told about it. "Were any lost in the action?"

"No. None it was basically a mop up. The place had been discovered a bit ago. No one was allowed in until Tabitha said it was safe to go in." The lanky man said as he took off his boots.

"Who is Tabitha?" Integra asked before she thought better of it.

"She is the head of the Magical Department in Hellsing. Sweet kid, I hope she is ok after seeing this." He shook his head and stepped onto the mat. "But if Tabitha wasn't tough as nails Boss would never have put her in the position." He shook his head and whispered. "More worried for Boss now." He blinked and had Integra by the arm and threw her down. "Good maneuver." He smiled his approval. "Any and every opportunity should be seen and exploited."

"I know that!" Integra spat at him as she got up frustrated. "I am not some wet behind the ears rank amateur! I saw to it my men were taught that!"

"Then you should have learned the lesson better yourself WHELP!" He growled back. "You taught from a book of this and that. You never learned it! How many times have you been caught off guard with your knickers down around your ankles?"

"You son of a ..." Integra stopped as scenes ran through her mind now. "To often." She whispered as she thought of the Valentine attack and all the men who died because she had been caught off guard. She shook her head to clear from her mind the night of the battle between Alucard and Incognito. So many men had died then because she had been caught off guard again, then she had also been tricked and betrayed. She thought on her last battle and how close she had been to death at the hands of a single freak because she had been overconfident and reckless.

"Lass this is where you learn so it never happens again." He sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know it is hard. It was my colossal arrogance the caused my Katie's death. I knew it all, I was the baddest Bastard on the block. She paid the price for it." He shook his head.

"I am sorry for snapping at you." Integra said. She meant it as she looked at this man who had so much to teach her. "Do you want to continue this morning or wait until this afternoon?"

"See you are a tough and a smart one. you might get a couple of good shots on me today I am hella tired." He laughed.

"I would rather lay you out when you are at your best." Integra smirked at him.

"You have a bit to go before you can do that." He laughed and began to dodge a series of blows being aimed at him by Integra. _Boss is right you are a good one. I bet you do land a few good ones sooner than you think Integra._ He smiled as he began to block.

* * *

"So what do we know of Hellsing's actions last night?" DeMorte asked curious over the phone. He was somewhat irked over being half way around the globe now.

"Not a great deal at this point. Whatever it was the Bobbies were keeping anyone too curious well away from there. It was in the Warehouse district by the Thames. We do know that they have been keeping a low but definite profile there as of late." Abby said and shook her head. "They have even been keeping the homeless from the area. we had some agents down there but they got hustled off like the rest."

"Well then what ever it is it must be important then." DeMorte sat back and thought. _Perhaps it is time I call Agatha, it has been a while now._ He had a look of distaste cross his features. She was foul in so many ways, but she was also ancient and powerful. She was too good an allay to not keep.

"Are there any developments there sir?" Abby asked in part to see if there was any news on Michael.

"Many Abby many." DeMorte said and rubbed his chest as he reflected on the progress made. "I hope Michael will have the replacements in place in another week. The funeral for the mother of Anis is day after tomorrow. I think it a good idea you be there for Michael if you do not mind." DeMorte said lightly. "If your schedule agrees with it. I believe your boss will be happy to let you have the time off." He smiled. DeMorte could tell that Abby was Michael's for as long as Michael wanted her now. This was a good thing because it gave Michael a woman to be seen in public with that was more than simply respectable.

"I will be there sir. As I hear more I will convey it to you." Abby nodded. "Kindly tell Michael not to work too hard." She smiled. "He may do so because he does not care to disappoint you."

"Is he afraid of that?" DeMorte asked.

"I think it has something to do with Jackie." Abby said wishing she had said nothing. "Please keep this confidence for me sir? I do not know what Michael would think of me saying that."

"Of course I will say nothing to him I am just glad to know of this. thank you for telling me." DeMorte said playing the role of concerned father.

"Thank you sir. Ah here is my aide I should go."

"Very true." DeMorte smiled knowing that Abby's aide was informing on her. "Thank you for the information on the latest activity of Hellsing, and on ... well the other matter. Worry not I will keep your confidence."

"Thank you sir good bye." Abby hung up the phone and sighed. "Thank you for the papers Fred. Tell Mr. Waters I must again decline his lunch invitation. What will it take for him to understand I am simply not interested?"

"You are a very loyal woman Abby, I wonder what you would think if you knew what happened to Jackie?" DeMorte mused as he waved in a woman. "I have just enough time to see you my dear." He said looking at her hungrily.

* * *

"Darling why don't you just go and see her?" Walter asked as he lay in bed holding His Lady close to him. The call from Jolene had indeed come. Walter and Blaze had gone to speak to Doc on all of the men. They all knew that the child would recover. Walter could feel it though; Blaze's mind was a swirl with so many things, she was puzzling over all the things that had happened as of late. Walter could sense she was worried about many people, situations and things. At least with the child she could go and relieve her mind some. "Go on Darling it may help you sleep."

"I am sorry I am being so restless, you need your sleep especially as the sun is up. I'll go out to the couch, or to the lads room." Blaze said as she made to rise.

"The hell you will." Walter said as he held her fast in his arms. "You are upset. You belong here in my arms resting or if not here then checking on the girl you rescued from that cage." Walter opened his eyes and looked at Blaze. "Why don't you go and see her?"

"If," Blaze shook her head "when she wakes again I will be told. I asked Dumpling to go and sit with her." Blaze smiled at Walter. "Trust me Love, I am perfectly happy to remain here in your arms. I however am not likely to sleep soon and you need it."

"You need your sleep as much as I do, and you avoided answering my question rather skillfully." Walter said as he smirked and brushed a lock of hair out of Blazes face. "No hiding."

"Walter I am not her mama." Blaze sighed and continued. "I cannot have her making that mistake. We will find her mama for her." Blaze said and snuggled into Walter's arms. "I am more worried for Tabby."

"I understand." Walter nodded. "We both know we are here for her and Tabby knows it as well. We have men tasked with watching over her. Tabby is in Dirk's building in her own surroundings where she is most comfortable. Merlin also has people watching over her." Walter stroked his fingers down Blaze's arm. "She will be well Darling."

"I know love." Zsophia sighed and snuggled further into Walter's embrace.

_"Walter she is not calming down."_ Alucard thought to Walter as he worried for His Little Master, His Daughter.

_"No she isn't. She is worried about everything including the girl we found. Zsophia will not go down and see her. She is afraid the girl will call her Mama again and become more attached. I think Zsophia is worried more about becoming attached to the child. Perhaps I should tell her we can have our own daughter, perhaps with green eyes."_ Walter smiled mentally as he thought of it.

_"NO!" _ Alucard fairly shouted into Walters head. It made Walter startle as he held Blaze.

"Love?" Blaze asked as she opened her eyes.

"It is nothing to worry on." Walter smiled at His Lady. _"Why the hell not? What possessed you to yell like that?"_ Walter snarled at Alucard as he whispered "sleep, sleep now my Darling." into Blaze's ear. He felt her relax.

_"You cannot speak to her on the subject of having more children because Mala told me she is barren."_ Alucard sighed, he swallowed and thought how much easier his life was when he didn't honestly care about anyone.

"What is it Vlad?" Seras asked feeling his upset now more than ever.

"A moment My Dark Rose." Alucard promised.

_" She is what? Are you sure? What about the Spawn?"_ Walter asked mentally as unconsciously he tightened his grip on Blaze.

_"Mala apparently helped with the Spawn magically."_ Alucard played the scene from his memory of the revelation to Walter. _"Yes Walter she did it for That Rat Bastard. Where we come from it really is the most important gift a woman can give her husband next to her virginity."_

_"They are my sons now."_ Walter said mentally and resolutely. _"He does not deserve them, or her. Thank you for telling me Vlad. She does not need more upset just now."_

_"I agree old friend. Rest now yourself between us we have relaxed Zsophia enough to sleep. We need to do the same."_ Alucard said to Walter. Alucard was still surprised how quickly Walter had taken to calling him Vlad when they were not working, he was not sure how he felt on it. Now Alucard turned his attention to Seras. "Walter was going to bring up a subject with Zsophia; he should not."

"It has to do with your conversation with Mala." Seras said as a statement of fact. Alucard nodded. "I have not asked about what you and she spoke on, but Love, whatever it is has upset you a great deal. You have been more reserved and quiet since that conversation. Please tell me." Seras said, it was not the plea he remembered her using in the past as much as it was a simple request.

"As you wish my Dark Rose." Alucard said unable to turn her down. "Walter had said that Zsophia was worried about the child she found becoming too attached to her. Walter thought he would broach the subject of children with Zsophia." Once again Alucard thought how much easier it had been when she was simply just his Police Girl and servant; when Seras was too frightened to make a serious request of him. "As part of my conversation with Mala she revealed to me that Zsophia is barren and that the Spawn were in part magically created."

"Dear Lord." Seras sighed and shook her head. "Another tragedy in Zsophia's life, another sin of the Rat Bastard and another log in his funeral pyre." Seras said as she lay her head on Alucard's chest again. _I know there is much more you are not telling me._ Seras sighed. After a moment she looked up at Alucard and blinked. "Wait Vlad, Walter was speaking to Zsophia on having a baby? Can Midians even have babies?"

* * *

Anderson paced through the halls of Father Bills orphanage he did not know what to do. To contemplate what that temptress named Seras Victoria was before and what she was now made him sick to his stomach. Anderson knew why there was that dichotomy between the ways she would appear. Sometimes innocent and yes as his friend had described, childlike. Anderson had seen her delightful blue child like eyes. He has also seen the dreadful red demonic eyes filled with hunger and hate. He saw her as she glided over the snow to him looking so innocent he almost could not believe she was a demoness. Anderson clenched his fists and closed his eyes. His teeth ground in his anger and confusion. One thing he was sure of he would destroy the Red Devil, the Spawn of Satan, the Vampire Alucard. Anderson stopped and his eyes opened and widened.

"Nae nae it could not be." Anderson whispered as he cast his mind back to his last confrontation with Alucard. Anderson remembered how he stared at Alucard who was at that point pinned to the wall. Anderson had been thinking on how his own body had to regenerate at an alarming speed and so often in that battle. He made a decision. He had to destroy Alucard and if not that trap him._ "Tonight I shall end ye." He said with a voice as final as death. _

_Alucard looked back at Anderson with a grin. "Will you Judas Priest?"_

_"Aye. Then I will hunt down yur Whore, yur Angel and yur Spawn!" Anderson swore._

_"What did you say?" Alucard had been laughing toying with Anderson. That stopped with this threat._

_"Aye demon. I know ye have spawned some sort of Hellish creature. I have ears, ye have spoken of your Spawn and they will be destroyed." Anderson grinned. "Did ye get them from between you whores legs?"_

_"That was stupid." _Alucard had said as a matter of fact, it was cold and almost the bayonets exploded from the wall. _"You shall never touch them." _Alucard had said as his body pulled all the blood to its self.

"Dear God, I had said that to put him off, confuse him, upset him." Anderson whispered. Now he wondered if Alucard **had** somehow brought forth the Spawn in an unholy right. Anderson cast his mind back even further searching for a memory from a night when he overheard Alucard and his Angel speaking. He remembered sitting in the shadows on a roof top when they had landed close by.

_"So how goes it with your __**prospective**__ lady? She is __**not yet**__ your bride __**is**__ she?"_

_"You know I have not taken her yet. They have not left yet, but I begin to care less and less about their location. As long as they are not in the same room when I mate with her; I don't care much. She is mine! You know it damn good and well."_

_ "__**Once**__ you mate her I __**will**__ respect it. Remember I have warned you Angel, make her yours __**soon**__ or I __**will**__ make her __**mine**__. We do have some training to deal with; the Spawn will be ready to go out soon."_

Anderson realized he still had not seen the face of Alucard's Angel. He worried for whom ever the lass was and wondered on her fate. But then he had not been in London much since his last fight with Alucard. On reflection to the past Anderson remembered how he had ground his teeth as he listened, he had wanted to attack. Even then he could not risk it. Then as now he was certain that there was a crown supported organization. They still did not have enough information; the Iscariot operatives had found nothing of substance. Then as in now the head of the organization was rumored to be high up and damn dangerous. "How do we still know so little?" Anderson wondered. "These ones are very careful. But then we have discussed tat Alucard may be in fact operating on his own with no real handler."

* * *

The five boys sat together in the library all lost in their own thoughts and wondering what the others were thinking. Two Irons lads and Richardson were all wondering what had been discovered in the room of their professor last night. The three of them knew that with as tight lipped as their friends were being it was either significant or nothing, but then if it was nothing they would have said so.

"We should go and study" "on the hillside." "It is rather nice out." The Spawn said looking to all the world as if they were bored.

"It couldn't hurt." Derrick nodded. "Library feels stuffy."

"Does sound good." Richardson nodded as he gathered up his books. "Maybe it will make this stuff easier to deal with."

"Like anything can." Freddy groused as he rolled his eyes. They all gathered their books and moved out doors. The hillside was a place where they could be fairly certain of their privacy. It was open and they could see if any were trying to listen to them as they talked. they all went through the motions of getting set up to study.

"So what did you find?" Derrick asked as he looked at his lesson.

"Absolutely nothing." "It was picture perfect" "for the room of" "a teacher at this kind of school." The Spawn answered as one studied the clouds and the other played with the clasp on his satchel. As relaxed as they looked they were twice as wary.

"Come again?" Richardson blinked and looked in his notebook.

"Everything was picture perfect." They said together than continued speaking as was normal for them. "Everything from the hidden bottle" "of gin to the picture" "of his 'girlfriend' kissed and signed." "As well as the hidden cash." The Spawn said as they pulled out their maths books.

"I see." Derrick nodded.

"Stereotypical and perfect." Richardson shook his head as he put away his notebook.

"I don't get it." Freddy said as he looked up from his book confused.

"Picture perfect like Grandfathers office." Derrick said and pointed to a sentence in Freddy's book.

"But Derrick, Grandfathers office has...."

"Precisely our point Freddy." Derrick smiled at his younger brother.

"Oh.. oh, I get it now." Freddy smiled.

"See you are smarter than you look." Derrick smirked and then smiled at the dark look Freddy glared at him.

"So what do you think of the other problems?" Richardson asked as he too pulled out his maths book; he spied one of their classmates coming towards them from the bottom of the hill.

"They will all" "be variations on" "the same thing." The Spawn nodded as they too saw one of the other lads from their class coming up the hill.

"So now we just need to work on the overall equation." Irons nodded and pulled out his maths book as well. All of them turned to the same page. "What do you think of problem eighteen then gents?"

"We got that" "one fairly quickly." The Spawn nodded then looked up.

"Hello Griffith. How are you?" Richardson asked.

"Well gents, I am having the worst time with this maths assignment and was wondering if I could study with you." Edward Griffith asked. He hoped this would work. "All of you have good grades, I could use some help." His father had told him point blank to cut his ties with Percival and his lot and to ally with Irons, Ashton, and Richardson. "If you don't mind." He knew some of the others in their form had made passing attempts at friendship but had been sniffed out to be false and/ or caved into the pressure from the other lads. Edward Griffith decided that he would make this work.

"Of course." Irons nodded. "We were discussing problem eighteen."

"Oh I discovered a trick with that one, it is the continuation of seven. It is twenty that has me scratching my head." Griffith sat down and pulled out his book..

"Oi you are right!" Derrick blinked. "Thank you chap. I think twenty is a beast as well."

"Ha I have the answer to that one!" Richardson laughed as each of the lads measured the other. They knew odds were good that Sir Griffith had given his son a direct order to make friends with their little group. Griffith was a good enough bloke, they would all bide their time and see how he was.

* * *

Tabby woke again stifling a yelp of fear. "Where... Wha... Who...." She questioned as she looked around. Noticing Ruger on the ground she quickly picked him up actually wishing that he was still armed and dangerous.

"Tabitha you are safe." Dirk said mildly. "You have had quite the sleep." Dirk smiled down at her. "I would like to believe it was the smell of my pancakes that woke you but I doubt it." He turned the gigantic plate of pancakes so Tabby could see them. "I just brought the bowl of whipped cream. There is hot chocolate to drink." He was worried for Tabby but knew all he could do was be here for her.

"I must really be a wreck for you to bring me a bowl of whipped cream." Tabby sighed and stuck her feet into the fuzzy skull slippers she kept here, they matched the pajamas she wore perfectly. "So how long have I been out?" Tabby asked as she scuffed over to the table with Ruger.

"About eight hours." Dirk said as he picked up Ruger and sat him back further from the table. "Teddies do not need to be eating Whipped Cream. He was about to dive right in." Dirk smiled.

"True. If I thought Gunpowder was bad I bet Whipped cream would be worse." Tabby agreed as she slathered whipped cream over her top pancake and began to eat it.

"Are you well enough to be sitting here alone?" Dirk asked worried for Tabby. "I can have others see to things, I have the time."

"Please sit with me Dirk." Tabby smiled at him. "I just don't want to be alone to think about it. I know I can talk to you."

"You got it Tabby." Dirk smiled and sat down. He wondered at how childlike Tabby really was when he saw her like this. "One question." Tabby looked at him with a readiness to hear the question, but not wanting to speak with a mouthful of pancake. "Is this really the job for you?"

"Yes Dirk it is." Tabby nodded after swallowing the mouthful she had. "It isn't easy but it is important. Z said I can leave at any time. But as awful as last night was. Believe me it was worse than **anything** you could imagine. We rescued people who will live now." Tabby shrugged. "Because of our work items of power will be in the right hands instead of the wrong ones." Tabby looked at her plate. "As hard as it will be, Dirk I just belong doing this. Like you belong here." She smiled at him.

"Good for you. My little Tabby is growing into a lady Tabitha." Dirk smiled. "Though Tabby you have whipped cream on your chin, both sides of your mouth and just on the tip of your nose." He chuckled which became a laugh as Tabby stuck her tongue out at him.

* * *

"Do you really believe this is the best course of action?" Thirteen asked as she and Jeff sat in her office looking at one another thinking over large cups of very strong tea.

"I do at least for now." Jeff nodded. "I have already had conversation with Sir Walter on the matter of the ..."

"Vatican's whipping boy?" Thirteen smirked.

"Indeed." Jeff took a sandwich. "After the thing with Sir Integra I asked him if there was anyone or anything else I needed to be aware of. He was at the top of the list." Jeff bit into the sandwich.

"Ok, I guess I understand. Lord Alucard is likely to go ballistic, Lady Seras would be extreemly upset and concerned for Father Bill. Frankly Sir Walter does not need anything else on his plate. I am curious though, why not tell Jolene?" Thirteen asked baffled.

"That I do not know." Jeff said as he shook his head. "All I know was that I am under orders to involve the Countess in this affair and that includes any information to Jolene."

"Very well then. I will accept that then. I just hope we are doing the right thing." Thirteen sighed as she poured out more tea for her asking Jeff with a look if he wanted more.

"Please and thank you Thirteen." Jeff nodded. "I'll call for more we will need it. Do eat some of these sandwiches they are very good."

"Thank you Jeff I will." Thirteen nodded and reached for one. "We need to check schedules anyway. But after more good strong tea."

* * *

Alucard heard the door to their apartment slowly open then close. He heard the sounds of light steps coming to their bedchamber. _You hear them as well._ He said to Seras as she opened her eyes. She simply nodded. Both closed their eyes. They heard the door to their bedchamber open a little bit and close as well. Alucard opened his eyes ready to give anyone entering a fright. Instead he looked confused at Seras who looked equally confused.

_I hear something. But it is small. Zsophia mentioned gremlins? _Seras looked as the sound stopped at the foot of their bed. Two little hands gripped the comforter and soon a small head was seen over the top and it continued up until small green eyes were seen.

"Mama?" The little girl from last night asked as she squinted into the dark.

"Little One." Seras sighed and shifted her eyes to blue it made it harder to see in the pitch black of the bedchamber. "Mama is not in here." She laughed a little bit and got down from the bed. "This is my and my mates bedchamber." Seras smiled as she reached out and touched the girl.

"Eeeee!" The girl squealed and backed up quickly retreating from Seras and bumped into the new makeup table. As a mirror smashed to the ground the girl jumped. "No no no!" She squealed louder and turned. Faster than Seras or Alucard imagined the girl was at the door she seemed to run up the door enough to grab the handle and flung open the door and was out in a flash.

"The devil?" Alucard asked watching the moment. "Seras did she just?"

"Yes she did. It was almost like a cartoon." Seras confirmed as she pulled on her robe. _"We need to find her. She hasn't left the apartment the door has not opened."_

_"I agree."_ Alucard nodded and began to shift his clothing from pajamas to his work clothes.

_"Vlad she is a frightened child. Just pull on your robe."_ Seras smiled and nearly laughed. As she went into the sitting room. "Little One it is me Seras, I was there when you were taken from the cage." Seras called out and was rewarded with a small squeak. _"I wish I had this hearing when I was a child. I would have been undefeated in Hide-and-seek."_

"Come out little one." Alucard said more than slightly irritated. It was still a good hour before the sun would set. He was still tired and was happy to just lie with Seras in his arms. He wanted to simply step into the shadows and grab the girl. If he did that he knew he would catch holy hell from Seras and Zsophia. Once again Alucard reflected on how much less difficult it was when he simply did not care. _If it was the Spawn I would just grab them and throw them out._

"There you are sweet heart. How did you ever get up there?" Seras asked amazed. The child was on top of a bookcase.

"Just did." The soft voice of the child answered.

"Well then look here and we can get you down, just look here at me and I'll help you down." Seras said as she stepped on a chair.

"No." The child answered and seemed to be trying to make herself on with the wall.

"Sweetie you cannot stay up there. I will not allow chocolate milk to be over the books like that." Seras said hoping to entice the girl down.

"Chocy milk?" The girl answered and began to turn her head her hands covered her eyes.

"Child uncover your eyes so you can be gotten down." Alucard mumbled trying to not scare the girl. As fascinated as he was that she had gotten up there since he and Seras had been known to just hover up to get a book from the top shelf; he was getting more and more irked. _"Seras I'll just hover up and get her."_

_"No you won't."_ Seras thought to Alucard with a shake of her head. _"She will be more frightened then. Think about what she has likely been through. I'd be scared shitless at her age."_

"Come on Sweet heart. Now is not the time for peek-a-boo." Seras said. "Besides you cannot possibly hold the glass to drink the Chocy milk if you keep your hands there."

"Can't" The child said sadly.

"Can't what?" Seras asked confused. It was obvious the girl wanted the milk.

"Can't move hands." The girl said resolutely.

"Little One, why not?" Alucard asked more confused than irked now.

"Bad eyes." The girl whispered. "Evil eyes."

"What? Little One you have beautiful eyes." Seras said gobsmacked.

"No these are ugly bad eyes." The girl said very upset now. "Daddy said they are very bad, said I was evil." She began to hiccup with little sobbs. "It is why mommy and I had to leave and run." She shook. "It is why the bad man chased us. He made mommy scream then mommy was very quiet." She whispered tears fell behind her little hands.

"Sweety, there is nothing evil about you." Seras whispered she had a hunch. "I promise no one will hurt you or call you names because of your eyes."

"Promise?"

"Cross our hearts right Vlad?" Seas said as she looked at a shocked Alucard.

"Ummm yes, of course." He said not believing the whole absurd situation.

"Ok." The child whispered and moved her hands. There were a pair of glowing red eyes looking at Seras and Alucard.

"Child your eyes are not ugly they are beautiful." Alucard smiled at her carefully. Suddenly he wondered if this child was much like his own daughter the black hair and green to red eyes.

"Yes your eyes are. See Vlad has them, and so do I see?" Seras smiled up at her. "Now come down here so I can call up for some chocy milk."

"Ok." She said as she held out her arms to Seras.

"Good girl." Seras smiled and plucked her from the Book case.

"I would bet there is a frantic Dumpling and house staff looking for you. You should not have wandered off." Alucard said shaking his head at her. I'll be back in a moment before they wake Zsophia." Alucard shook his head and walked through the door; for which he was rewarded with a squeal from the girl and a _"Vlad!"_ From Seras he smirked. Walking through the hall he grinned large and with mischief as he felt where Dumpling was looking. _She is frantic. This will be fun._ He sniggered as he stepped into a shadow. "Did you lose something Dumpling?" Alucard asked as he stepped from the shadows behind her.

"Eeek!" Dumpling squeaked and turned to face Alucard faster than he would have ever given her credit for moving. "My Lord!" She exclaimed as she drew a few unsteady breaths.

"I asked if you had lost anything or is it anyone?" Alucard asked looking un-amused.

"Oh my Lord the child, on no she found her way into **your** bedchamber?"

"Indeed. She woke myself and My Lady." Alucard looking as irratated with the whole situation to show on his face. Dumpling looked as if she was going to collapse. "Kindly tell the house staff to stop before they wake the Countess. Seras has the child and mentioned something about chocy milk." Alucard said mildly. Inside he was roaring with laughter. This was far better than he had hoped for.

_"Vlad."_ Seras sighed at him. _"As amusing as all of that is. Please stop terrorizing Dumpling. With your mental amusement and laughter it will be __**you**__ who wakes Zsophia"_ Seras giggled.

"I am going to my coffin. Small girl children are women's work." Alucard rolled his eyes and shook his head as he faded out.


	58. Lila

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

**- **_**Italics are thoughts.**__**"sent or projected thoughts." **_

**-/is in Romanian/ **_**/projected thoughts in Romanian /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

58 Lila

* * *

Anderson sighed as he came in from yet another walk taken today. Try as he might he could not get all of his questions answered with his walks and ruminations throughout the day. There were so many questions with so many possible answers. Most if not all of the possible answers would lead to blood and violence. That made one part of Anderson want to be physically ill, the other part of himself relished the possible fights the answers could bring. That was the side of himself Anderson did not want to admit existed. That side made him think on another verbal exchange between he and the Red Devil; more that the accursed vampire said to Anderson at their last meeting. It made Anderson hang his head in shame.

_ "You are so enraged not because of her existence, but because you want her, and she is mine."_

_"Ye are wrong! I want nothing of yers. Save for yer life." Anderson growled._

_"If you wish my life I could give it to you, you do seem to already enjoy the violence, the blood; tell me how often do you lick your lips when the blood of your enemy splatters on them?" Alucard grinned._

_"What are ye talking about?" Anderson asked confused. Then the meaning dawned on him, he was horrified. "I am nothing like ye!" He raged at Alucard as he threw his first volley of bayonets at Alucard. "I do not drink blood as ye do!" He growled, as he followed Alucard's movements with more bayonets._

_Alucard laughed and avoided the bayonets. He drew his Jackal and shot at Anderson. Anderson ducked and threw another volley of bayonets; one bayonet hit Alucard in the leg. Alucard smirked and did not bother to pull it out. "Is not your sacrament meant to drink blood?" Alucard taunted. "You did not answer my question. How often do you lick the blood of us Midians from your lips Whipping Boy?"_

"Too often I think, ye Red Devil. Too often." Anderson whispered and realized how much Midian blood he had likely tasted in his battles. It was by accident at first, his mouth open panting in exertion, some small drops found their way to his mouth. He would spit for an hour to get it out of his mouth, other times he would vomit. He swore no matter what he would keep his mouth shut his lips pursed firmly together to keep the blood out. At some point he had stopped that he would catch himself gasping for air or snarling. Anderson the reassured himself _'if I keep my teeth together, if I do my best ta keep my mouth shut tha will be fine'._ Then, he didn't know in which battle he had stopped trying to get it out of him, he had simply accepted that it would happen. Anderson had realized that odds were good his body absorbed the blood as it would splash into his wounds; and it was so hard to not smile as he battled new. Soon he had begun to taunt the Midians he battled, Anderson realized he had stopped trying to keep his mouth shut. He would avoid the blood but not much else. Anderson sighed and shook his head. "I need to pray" he muttered to a passing boy who asked what Anderson was doing. _Dear Lord an if my Lamb were ta see me like tat? Has she already? _Once in the chapel Anderson sunk to his knees.

The moment Walter opened his eyes he knew something different was happening in the house. Even human he was aware of the subtleties of the house he served in. _But even then I was not fully human was I? They had already been feeding me Alucard's blood. What was I then?_ Walter disturbed by the thought unconsciously stroked His Lady's hair doing so calmed him and he was rewarded by a soft sigh from her that sounded of contentment. His Lady still slept next to him, for which he was grateful. She had been working too hard still. Walter reached out with his senses and felt around for what he could. Walter smirked when he realized Alucard was in his coffin and Seras was with the child from last night. As Walter mentally watched he saw they were playing dress up with the girl, she seemed to have a new wardrobe conjured up over night. Walter was not surprised.

_"Hiding from the little girl?"_ Walter poked at Alucard.

_"Small girl children are women's work." _Alucard growled back. _"Little wretch snuck into __**my**__ bedchamber this afternoon and woke Seras and I"_ Alucard moved from his coffin to the bedchamber and was glad to find the women were not there. Then he too saw the scene of the women dressing the girl up. _"Walter why is it women become children when a small girl is around? They fuss over her as if she was a doll."_ Alucard shook his head as he poured his blood.

_"That I could not tell you old friend. I am happy that she did not creep into our room. I am sorry your rest was disturbed but My Lady sleeps still and she needs it."_ Walter could not help but stroke Zsophia's hair and move some of it from her face. When she sighed and snuggled into him he smiled.

_"Well that brat will be a disturbance to us all for a bit. She has red eyes and from what I can tell she and her mother were chased by the hunter. I seriously doubt the mother still lives."_ Alucard drunk his blood and smiled as Walter sighed mentally. Alucard did not like to be poked at, especially as he woke, it put him in foul temper.

_"Bloody hell." _ Walter shook his head. _"Are you sure?" _At Alucard's growl Walter cringed. _"Fine you are sure. Alucard what is going on with you? You have been moody. I know there is no blood moon."_

_"I am not moody. This is all becoming too complicated. Things were easier before; when I did not give a damn!"_ Alucard sniffed irritated. _"I went out and I killed. I drank blood and scared the staff. I pulled pranks on you and would go out into the night. This is a pain in the arse!"_

_"I see."_ Walter said mentally as he nodded and stared at the ceiling of the canopy that was around his bed._ "Vlad, would you honestly give away your Mate and Daughter? Would you give up the Spawn, your grandsons?"_ Walter asked understanding Alucard's bafflement over their new lives._ "I know this is odd to you. It is for me as well. For more years I can count I was Walter the confirmed bachelor. Women were there when I wanted them only to be rid of when I was interested no longer. I went out and I killed. I tended the house that was not mine and was content. Neither of us ever expected what we have now." _Internally Walter sighed. _"Yes it is bloody complicated. My Mate, Your Daughter makes me crazier than you. Sometimes I want to throttle her, other times I want to keep her all to myself, lock her in a room to keep her from harm. Those Spawn sneak into __**my**__ lab invade my space and time. But neither of us would trade this for the world. You know I am right."_ Walter reminded Alucard.

_"I always expected to have Seras. I made her she is mine." _Alucard drank the rest of his blood._ "She was My Police Girl. Annoying, easily frightened, excitable, and all the rest of it. I never expected to love her."_ Alucard stood and went to the balcony that over looked the hedge maze._ "Love was for humans and weak minded Midians. Yet now I love her."_ Alucard remembered seeing His Seras, His Mate as she and His Daughter, His Zsophia ran through its winding rows tossing snow at one another._ "Now as you pointed out I have a daughter to whom I am bound to more strongly than all of the magic that the Helsing family could use or ever hope to wield. Yes Zsophia is My Master and my undoing. By giving me freedom she bound me tighter. Ah yes, My Grandsons that one moment I want to shake like rag dolls yet, if any were to do harm to them...." _Alucard growled with the thought. _"What the hell is going on in this world?"_

_"It and we are changing and evolving old friend." _ Walter laughed quietly. _"Damn I woke her. We can commiserate later."_ Walter smiled at Blaze. "Good evening Love. How do you feel?"

"Groggy. Like I slept to long." Blaze yawned and made to sit up only to squeak as she found herself lying beneath Walter.

"Well then." Walter smiled and nipped at her neck. "Allow me to help you wake."

* * *

"Umm Lady Seras?" Thirteen asked as she stepped into the room that Seras, Dumpling, and Natty were seeing what clothing would fit the girl who had been found in the Chop Shop.

"Yes Thirteen?" Seras asked as she looked up at her 'Jolene'.

"I was wondering when I would next be able to get the evening off." Thirteen said as she smiled at the little girl dressed in a pale blue dress with a white pinafore. It was so odd to know a child had red eyes, yet the girl was cute especially when she giggled.

"Got a bloke on the phone?"

"Yes ma'am. He keeps inviting me to drinks...."

"Does he want to go tonight?" Seras smiled.

"Yes." Thirteen nodded wishing she didn't have to put him off again.

"Go then. See you tomorrow." Seras waved at Thirteen.

"Really?" Thirteen blinked.

"Shoo!" Seras said as she made shooing motions.

"Shoo!" The child said then hid behind Dumpling when Thirteen looked at her.

"Being well and truly shooed. I am gone!" Thirteen smiled and went down the hall.

"Little One it is ok." Seras smiled. "Thirteen isn't upset at you. She was surprised is all."

"Ok." The girl nodded and came back out. "Seras where is Mama?"

"Well I don't know. Where did you last see her?" Seras asked fishing.

"When she took me out of the cage." The child answered quietly.

"Oh, well... I am sorry... but that wasn't Mama." Seras said trying to be kind.

"Yes it was." The little girl insisted.

"No Little One that was The Countess." Dumpling said with a sad smile. "The Countess pulled you from the wicked cage and put you into my care."

"No! It was Mama and I know it." She insisted and crossed her arms her eyes began to shift and glow red.

"Now then none of that." Seras scolded at the girl mildly as she remembered Father Bill doing to her. "None of that temper just because you do not like the truth." Seras shook her finger. "Calm down we will figure out what happened to your Mama, but you need to calm down now." _Crikey all we need is for her to go off like a bottle rocket._

"I told you Mama said I had to run. She screamed very loud then she got quiet. Mama said she would find me and Mama will." Her lower lip was beginning to quiver.

"I know Little One." Seras said at a loss for what else to say.

"Come now child. See here there is a nice cup of hot chocy for you." Dumpling smiled and picked the child up. "You need to drink it all up. You are too skinny. There are yummy apples and cheese and bread for you to eat as well."

"Ok Dumpling." She nodded then sat and ate some cheese.

"There now." Seras smiled. "You stay with Dumpling and no wandering off. I need to go tend a few things." She waved to the girl. "I'll be back I promise."

"You promise?" The girl asked looking a bit worried.

"Yes I do Little One I promise." Seras nodded then went out the door.

* * *

Anderson rose from his knees in the chapel he looked heavenward as he continued to ponder as he turned. "Och! Lass ye nearly gave me a heart attack!" Anderson gasped and shook his head. "An' why would ye be creeping up behind me?"

"I was not creeping Father Anderson." Sister Joan said as she tried to stifle a giggle behind her hand. "I have come in to check on you several times in the last few hours." She shook her head. "This is the first time you have seen me. You have been on your knees in prayer for at least four hours. What has you so concerned?"

"Have I been at prayer so long?" Anderson asked shaking his head. When Sister Joan nodded in the affirmative he sighed. "Tis strange an' disturbing thoughts, revelations if ye will. Questions I need ta answer an' I still am na sure what ta think."

"What is it Father?" Sister Joan asked and looked concerned.

"Lass let us go out of here ta speak on this. It is na right ta speak here on it." Father Anderson led Sister Joan into the kitchen. Anderson knew what he would and would not tell the young Sister Joan. "Lass I believe tat Tae Red Devil has some sort of child or children."

"Dear God no!" Sister Joan gasped and crossed herself. "He could not have possibly done that! Not turn a child into one of them!" She sunk into a chair repulsed and sickened.

"Lass," Father Anderson said as he too sat. "I dinna know what is more repulsive tae thought ye just had or tat I had." Father Anderson said as he too crossed himself. "I had thought he an' his infernal woman, had somehow birthed a child. But now I think ye may be on to it. To turn a child and destroy so innocent a soul. But then he does seem to have a taste for tae innocent. Either way it will have tae mark of tae devil. Thay will have tae red eyes."

* * *

"Oh my word." The young knight said sadly and shook his head. "Sir Irons I am deeply sorry and ashamed for the actions of my son." Sir Carter swallowed and fell into a chair. "I can't believe my Jason ... Dear God what you must think of me and my family. I swear I knew nothing of this. To sabotage one of your fox hunts?"

"I know Nate, we all know." Sir Irons said as he brought a brandy to the distraught father.

"We all know? Who else knows?" He nearly croaked. Sir Carter knew his father had gotten on the wrong side of the Countess Ashton at her first Round Table meeting. He had seen the footage to prove it. Then the Queen herself requested he take his father's place at the table.

"The evidence was brought to me by Sir Dornez." As Sir Nathanael Carter went white Sir Irons put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "Steady on old boy and drink your brandy." Sir Carter nodded and took more than a healthy gulp and coughed a bit. "Do not worry none think worse of you."

"Now much shame can one family take?" Sir Carter sighed as he sat back in his chair. "I never bore the Countess any ill. I knew she was getting screwed by my father and his business partners. She was so noble as she stood in the dock. I wrote of my support to the judges even."

"Nate what the hell happened? I have tried to see the records of that whole mess since that first Round Table Meeting but they have been sealed." Irons asked as he too sat down.

"They were sealed on the request of the Queen and on the discretion of the court. I had also put in a request for that to help protect the Countess. Of course then I had no idea, she was just a Project Manager who was getting the shaft." Sir Carter sighed. "That whole thing was a debacle. I doubt my father ever had a clue what kind of enemy he was making."

"I doubt he could." Sir Irons said curious.

"I have a copy of the transcript from the proceedings. I asked for a copy, I had thought to use it sometime to put my father in his place and to show my son why he should not take after his grandfather." Sir Carter stood and went to a wall. Sir Irons did the proper thing. He stood and went to study the fire as Sir Carter revealed and opened his safe. "Here you are Sir Irons, please sit and read or take that copy. I think the Queen would want you to have a copy."

"Thank you Nate. I know this is not easy for you. Can I help in any way?" Sir Irons smiled at the young knight.

"Help me with my son. I will be calling him home from school to address this. He may have a leave of absence. If I cannot talk sense into him then I may have to send him to a different academy to get him away from the bad influences. I have already encouraged my Father to use the town apartment. He has been silently removed from the business. I plan to keep him and Jason apart now. I believe he may have had a hand in this but..."

"He is your father. No one wants this to become more than it already is. We already suspected as much." Sir Irons nodded. "There will be no more made about this." Sir Irons put the file in his briefcase determined to read its contents this night.

"Thank you Sir Irons. Should I say something to Sir Dornez? Oh dear God how can I face the Countess?" Sir Carter said feeling afraid.

"Countess Ashton knows nothing of this. The discovery was made while she was in her coma. Sir Dornez brought it to me, because I knew you better. This is being handled quietly amongst the fathers. Some things we do not consult out wives, or the mothers of our sons on right old man?" Sir Irons said as he clapped Sir Carter on the back.

"Indeed. I think I learned a few good things from my father when I was a boy and one was what to say and not to say to my mum." Carter smirked and laughed. "So Dornez really has stepped in has he? I thought so."

"Oh yes Sir Dornez has indeed. God help the person who ever questions his love and devotion to His fiancée and her sons. They are His family now. It is a good thing. I believe that as soon as the wedding happens they will be the Count and Countess Dornez with the Lords Dornez." Sir Irons laughed. "If my Emily had her way of it the wedding would be next month as she would have it all planned out!"

* * *

"Vlad?" Seras said softly as she went back into their apartment. "My Dread Dragon are you here?"

"Yes I am." Alucard said from above and behind Seras. When she squealed he smiled. "That was too easy My Dark Rose." Alucard said as he righted himself and landed on the floor alongside of her. "You are too tired; you should have stayed with me and slept." He said as he went and sat in his throne.

"The girl needed to have some fun; she is scared, sad, and lonely. We all had fun." Seras sighed as she went an poured blood. "Do you want any?"

"No I've had a few glasses already." Alucard looked steadily at His Mate. "You cannot keep her you know."

"What? Vlad what possessed you to say that?" Seras asked wide eyed as she sat in her chair. "Are you angry I spent time with her?"

"No I am not." Alucard cocked his head to the side. "I said that because you wondered if you might just be able to do so." When Seras went to object he held up his hand. "Maybe not consciously but you did wonder it. No Seras you may not keep her. She is not Midian, she is still a human child." Alucard sighed.

"Of all the... You never answered me as to whether or not we can have children and maybe that is why I wondered. Hells Bells Vlad our life is not child friendly and I know it. What Zsophia has to go through each time she sends the Spawn to school.. " Seras shook her head. "It breaks her heart." Seras whispered.

"Seras, My Dark Rose, as to whether or not Midians can have babies as you say I do not know. There are stories, myths, and rumors but no proof. I highly doubt it. Though if any Midian female could get pregnant it would be you Police Girl." Alucard grinned at Seras when her eyes narrowed his grin grew. "Be a good little Police Girl and finish your blood." He smirked and taunted her. He had no idea why he was doing this maybe to get a rise out of her it was fun to see her eyes glow redder with her irritation.

"Oh I will drink blood Vlad." Seras smiled and finished her goblet of blood and licked her lips. "I will indeed." She flew to him and straddling him she sank her fangs in his neck. "Mmmmm." Seras moaned loving his taste.

"Seras." Alucard gasped partially out of shock at her action, partially out of a pride that she had the audacity, and to no small extent enjoying the feeling. "My turn." He growled in her ear as he pulled her head from his neck and back. "You are delicious." He smiled as he plied his fangs to the skin of her throat. He was more gentle than she was with him but then he had poked at her to get a rise. Now he simply wanted to enjoy her blood.

* * *

"Heya Dumpling!" Tabby said with her normal enthusiasm dropping a bag loudly on the floor. When she heard the squeal and then furniture rocking she froze then looked around. "Wow, how did ya get all the way up there?" Tabby asked in wonder at the little girl on top of the curio shelves.

"Just did." The girl whispered then looked carefully at Tabby through some woodwork. _She looks like that type of girl Daddy said I should stay away from but Mama said was a bit different was all._

"That is just cool!" Tabby smiled. "Oh you also have red eyes? You so rock! How is it I was near the area and I am stuck with these blue ones, you lucked out kiddo"

"Really?" The poked her head up over the decorative piece and curiously at Tabby. "Who are you?"

"I'm Tabby, Dumpling over there calls me Miss Tabitha. So does most of the staff actually." Tabby took up a thinking posture and rubbed her chin.

"Who's that?" The girl pointed.

"Hum? Who? Oh Ruger? Ruger is my friend, my purse and the one who's tummy I poke when I am thinking. Ya wanna come down from there and say hi?" Tabby asked with a smile. "They said you were awake so I brought ya a few things, but it looks like a kids store exploded in here. Lot's of .... pretty... frilly... girly...dresses. Lot's and lot's of very ... pretty... dresses." Tabby nodded looking about .

"What did you bring? Is it like what you are wearing?"

"Ya gotta come down here to see." Tabby smirked.

"Can I hold Ruger?"

"Sure, but I get him back, K?"

"Yes Tabby." The girl looked around confused. "Um I don't know how to get down."

"Oh is that all?" Tabby giggled. "Wanna see some magic? I can use it to get you down."

"Please!" The girl smiled and clapped.

"Ok then. Should I come up to get ya?" The girl nodded and Tabby smiled. "Ok gotta stretch a bit." Tabby winked and stretched. "Ok this is where I gotta do the right stuff or I may wind up on the roof... or in the basement not sure witch." Tabby said making a show of things like she used to when she used her magic to hustle people for money, shop lift and the like on the street before Z came into her life. "Ok here I come!" Tabby slowly levitated up to the girl. "Come on Kiddo. Lift going down."

"YAY!" The girl smiled and scrambled into Tabby's waiting arms. "Down please!" She giggled.

"Jut to the ground I hope, not sure how far down the basement is." Tabby said hovering where she was.

"Ground please."

"You betcha!" Tabby slowly went down and when she touched the ground she let herself fall. "Ouch!" She laughed. "Guess I need to work on that one. Think so?"

"Yes!" The girl laughed. "Can I wear purple lipstick too?"

"Nope you are too little." The girl pouted as she got up. "But if ya tell me your name we'll paint your nails all different colors if you like." Tabby bribed her.

"Can I wear a little black bow with a skull like yours?" When Tabby took the clip out of her hair the little girl smiled. "I am Lila"

"Well it's nice to meet you Lila. Come here and I'll put it in your hair." Lila did and Tabby made good on her promise. Lila's hair stick up in the clip. "There! Hey I brought over a skirt that matched it. Here hold Ruger while I look for it." Tabby handed Lila Ruger and began to throw things out of the bag she had brought in making a mess.

"Tabby you're fun!" Lila giggled as she hugged Ruger and watched Tabby make the mess. "Will you teach me how to fly too?"

"Ummm maybe. Here you put this on, keep the shirt they will match in a funky sort of way. The tights and Mary Janes work to. I need to get something outta Ruger." Tabby said doing the quick switch. After Lila changed much to the horror of Dumpling who remained quiet watching the scene; Tabby took out a stone. "Ok L, can I call you L?" Lila smiled and nodded. "Ok L you hold this stone and think hard that you want it to glow."

"Ok Tabbs" Lila grinned then took the stone. It glowed almost immediately. "I did it! I did it!" she squealed happily.

"Well guess what?" Tabby smiled. "I can teach you magic! You're a witch just like me!"

"No!" Lila said quickly "No not a witch. If I am a witch daddy will never love me." Tears began to collect in her little red eyes. "He already hates my red eyes. He says they are bad and evil. Mama took me away from him. He said it is all Mama's fault they have weird children. He said at least Thomas is normal but all the girls are weird and..." Lila whispered. "Fucked up."

"Woah!" Tabby blinked and wondered what to say. "Well don't say fucked up for one. It is a naughty word for children to say and bloody rude thing to say about a person."

"Tabby? Why can't I be normal like my brother? If I am daddy will love me again." Lila looked heartbroken.

"Well kiddo ...." Tabby took a breath as she thought hard. "Well, here we are normal." Tabby shrugged. Lila blinked and looked confused. "Well I'm a witch, Z is a witch has red eyes sometimes and other stuff. We have really cool vampires, other magic caster types. More red eyes. Then there is the Spawn when they come back from school. People here just do not care. Besides you are too cute to care. Also I have alot of friends who do magic of one type of another. One makes the best blueberry pancakes in the world."

"Who is that?" Lila asked looking less sad.

"Dirk. He is a huge man! He looks all tough and he frowns alot, but he is a big softie. With him if you look at him like this...." Tabby gave Lila her best 'I'm cute and you want to do that for me' look. "He will give you extra blueberries and whipped cream."

"Really?" Lila opened her eyes wide. "I look at him like this?" Lila said copying Tabby.

"Oh yea lots of extra stuff for you!" Tabby laughed.

"Honestly Miss Tabitha is that the best thing to be teaching her?" Natty asked as she brought in a tray with hot chocolate cookies and a dinner for Dumpling, Tabby and Lila.

"Ooooh! Cookies!" Tabby smiled and reached for one.

"Not until after your dinner thank you!" Natty said giving Tabby's hand a small smack. "And never you mind giving me or Dumpling that look it will not work will it?"

"No Miss Natty it will not. And Miss Tabitha kindly pick up the clothing you have scattered everywhere while I put out dinner thank you." Dumpling nodded. "Thank you Miss Natty."

"Whenever you need me let me know." Natty smiled and left.

"Miss Lila stay away from those cookies please. You can help Miss Tabitha." Dumpling said with a smile. She was actually happy to have the two girls to watch over.

"Yes ma'am." Lila sighed and picked up a skirt.

* * *

"You are a wicked man Sir Walter C. Dornez Jr." Zsophia said as he zipped up her dress.

"Which is but one of the things you love about me." Walter smiled at her in the mirror they faced. "The other of course being my rather large ..." At Zsophia's wide eyes and blush he smirked. "vocabulary, My Lady." Walter shook his head and took her hand after admiring his ring on her hand he kissed it. "Well that is one trait you and your mother share ... you both have a quick blush response to the subject of sex." Walter ducked shocked at Zsophia as she swung at him.

"Walter do not start that." Blaze sniffed in irritation.

"Why? No one has spoken on this since that night. Love like it or not we need to discuss it." Walter was surprised to see the dark look His Lady gave him.

"Do not start this. It will end in a fight. I need to go and see the Queen I have an appointment. This began with her." Blaze said as she slipped on her boots. "I have put this off too long. I am going to the palace." She turned and went out into the sitting room and then into the hall.

"Why is this so hard for you Darling?" Walter whispered in wonder.

_"Walter, what did you do to anger Zsophia? She just strode past me with the air of pissed off royalty about to go have at someone. What the hell did you say?"_ Alucard asked watching Blaze walk down the stair where Jolene gave her a briefcase and keys to the waiting sports car. Blaze nearly slammed the door as she went out. The engine of the car even sounded angry as she took off down the drive.

"I made mention of a similarity between her and her mother." Walter said coming up behind Alucard.

"Oh and which is that?" Alucard asked with cocked eyebrow.

"They both blush at the mention of anything sexual." Walter shook his head. "I did not know that Zsophia planned to go and see the Queen tonight."

"Well as my daughter she is a princess and a dragoness. She certainly has that air about her now. I wonder if either of us should be there?" Alucard asked musing aloud.

"No." Walter shook his head. "That is one meeting there should be no witness to nor record of." He sighed. "The Queen and Zsophia seem to have an oddly close relationship. I have yet to figure it out." Walter shook his head and turned to walk down the stair. "We all have work to do Vlad."

"Yes I expect we do." Alucard nodded. Both men jumped at a loud squeal. "What the devil?" Alucard demanded as both men went down the stair.

"Lila! Calm down! It is ok! I am not mad." Tabby said seemingly talking to the top of a book case.

"Tabitha what are you doing?" Walter asked dumbfounded. "Who is Lila and why are you talking to the furniture? Do we have gremlins?"

"No' no gremlins that I have seen but with an old place like this you never know." Tabby shrugged. "I am not talking to the furniture. I am talking to Lila who is up on top of the book case." She pointed.

"Pardon?" Walter asked and looked up. When he saw two little red eyes looking back down at him he nodded. "I see. Lila kindly come down. I do not know what happened but you might hurt yourself up there. You have had a nasty trauma to your little body. If you do too much you might become ill. If you become ill My Lady will have all of our hides. So for the sake of us all please come down."

"Wha?" Lila asked confused and blinked at the odd men below her. "I know you; you were in the room with Seras." Lila said blinking at Alucard. "Who are you?" She blinked at Walter.

"That is Walter. We also call him Angel." Tabby smiled. "He said you haven't gotten all better yet and if you get worse again Z is gonna kick all of our butts for letting it happen."

"Oh." Lila blinked at Walter. "Why do you call him Walter and Angel?"

"Because we do." Tabby shrugged. Do I need to come up and get you?"

"Umm Mr. Angel, are you mad at me? You look mad." Lila blinked nervously down at him. "Are you one of the really cool vampires Tabby said is around?"

"Yes Lila I am one of the really cool vampires Tabitha was speaking of. I am sorry if I seem angry, I am concerned. Shall I fetch you down?" Walter asked as he took a breath and lost his angry look.

"Ummm are you gonna bite me like the bad vampires did?" Lila asked worried.

"Dear lord no!" Walter blinked. "No little one I will not. Nor will any other vampire bite you. I simply will not allow it." Walter shook his head. "Now shall I come up and fetch you down or can you come down on your own?"

"I need help. Up is easy, down is hard." Lila said with a little shrug.

"That is often the case." Walter nodded and agreed. He levitated up to Lila and held out his arms; she climbed into them and Walter smiled. "Better?"

"Yes it is." Lila nodded. "Mr. Angel, are Tabby and I normal here? Tabby says I am a witch and that is ok here." Lila asked as Walter gracefully and effortlessly carried her down.

"Yes our little Lila, you are quite normal here. We like little witches." Walter said and put Lila on the ground. He looked from Lila to Tabby and back again. "Well we have Tabby and mini Tabby. I expect you dressed her Tabitha."

"Only the skirt and the hair. We were working on her nails when the polish spilt." Tabby said looking guilty.

"Well then I expect there is a mess to tend to. If it has been cleaned up kindly remember to thank the staff and be more careful with the polish. That stuff is a pain in the arse to get out." Walter shook his head glad once again that Integra had shunned all of the normal trappings of females. "Tabitha if you will help with Lila I will get the reports dealt with the best I can for your review. As the Ground Commander of record and as it happened under the direction of your department the last draft must be accepted and signed off on by you."

"Ok Walter, sure no problem." Tabby blinked.

"Two little witches in this house now." Alucard shook his head. "As I said Walter, small girl children are women's work." Alucard sunk through the floor.

"Tabitha kindly do not disturb Alucard he is completely out of sorts. Lila you must rest and get better. My Lady is off the estate for a bit. We can continue more with things then. Pardon me please ladies?" Walter asked with a flourish and a bow.

"Yes thank you Mr. Angel." Lila said with an awkward curtsey. Walter smiled and left.

* * *

Thirteen was enjoying every moment of this evening. She had set the time so that could go off and get a new dress. It was more expensive than she would normally buy but it was worth it for the attention she was receiving. She smiled at her companion for the evening. "Looks like it is good we decided on dinner. Neither of us have done more damage to our wine than half a glass apiece."

"Well Nancy I expect we both know we are on call." He laughed. "You do look lovely. Let me know who your boss is so I can send them a thanks to you."

"Well I will tell them Web." Thirteen smiled.

"It is a secure post eh?" Web said as he speared a shrimp.

"Well I could tell you ....." Thirteen batted her eyelashes.

"But then you would have to kill me right?" He laughed.

"Prolly. I need to get the official ok before I say much more." Thirteen worried.

"Hey it is fine. You are a proper copper and do as you are told." He laughed.

"Yes Sir Sergeant!" Thirteen laughed. She giggled more when Web Jumped. "What is wrong?"

"Phone." Webb sighed. He pulled it from his jacket. "Webb .. er.. Webber here." He rolled his eyes at Thirteen as she snickered. "Right, yes Sir. I will. See you soon Sir. Price and Poppy." Web hung up his phone. "I am sorry Nancy I'll pay up and you can finish. The bloke in the front will hail you a cab."

"Nonsense! I will go with you. I want to see the best Sergeant at work. I have my badge so I can go on scene. I bet my clearance is higher than yours anyway." Thirteen laughed.

"Right then, let me pay up then we can go." Sergeant Webber smiled. He was a bit worried because the scenes he was called to recently tended to the gruesome.

* * *

"Countess Ashton for you My Queen." The butler said with a bow allowing Blaze to enter the room thereby her granting access to his Beloved Queen. All he had been informed about was that The Countess Ashton was expected tonight, that the Queen had been concerned, and that there were to be no interruptions with no exceptions or excuses by order of the Queen. That was all he had know before The Countesses arrival. Now he knew that the woman before him was enraged. He was concerned and looked at His Queen.

"Thank you. You know our orders." Her Royal Majesty said with a nod reminding him. She appreciated his concern but she knew that this was one of those meetings that there needed no other witness to. "Countess We are glad to see you." The Queen said looking at Blaze; she looked impassive in every way save for her eyes. _You are very angry child. We wondered how you might react to the news._ "Please sit Zsophia; We insist." The Queen said hoping to stare the angry woman down.

"Thank you Majesty." Zsophia said without breaking her gaze on the Queen. She was not intimidated by Alucard, she would not be intimidated by this woman Queen or no. "I hope you will understand my lack of contact recently. There have been many things that have happened and I wanted to contemplate the information in this file." Zsophia said as she produced the file from the satchel she carried.

"Yes We do understand. We know you are not one to act in a rash manner often. You prefer intellect." The Queen nodded to Zsophia. _We would like to say that the information had made her bolder but We know different. She has always been bold. Perhaps it is why we found the information to be believable. Walter and her responsibilities at Hellsing had mellowed her, now she is how they say wound up. Zsophia and Alucard share so many traits. Why we did not see them before We will never know._ "We can believe then the information contained within was new information then."

"Well of course it was! This is bloody impossible and you know it! You have taken one too many liberties old woman!" Blaze hissed. "I do not know what game this is but when you mess with my past, my family, my blood, you put yourself in very dangerous waters. To involve Vlad in that as well makes the waters bloody." The rage boiled in more than Blaze's eyes now. It was in every part of her countenance. "I have no parents. To dangle them in front of them like this is just plain stupid. Even you need a very good explanation for this."

"Countess." The Queen said with all the power she had. "We do not lie." _Oh dear lord. She is angrier than we have ever seen. We must do this very carefully. Very carefully indeed. What would happen if she were to leave? She could take them all with her and We doubt We could prevent it._ "We Our self was shocked to read the contents of that file. We have seen to it that none but you, Alucard and I know the identities of those involved. Countess We did not wish to bring you pain. It was a search to discover why you reacted so differently, so strongly to the energy, to discover why it was that you are able to do what you do. There was no malice involved." The Queen took a breath and shook her head. "We cannot imagine what it is to find oneself related to one so infamous as he for such a bloody.."

"Stop, now." Blaze said with a clear warning in her voice. The Queen blinked. "Where I was nurtured and raised he is a hero. His personal sacrifice to save the people he ruled over is commended. The atrocities that were committed against him are the crimes. Remember that. He is a hero to me. To be his child would be an honor, to be the daughter of his wife the beautiful Princess Elizabeta a sweet and unattainable dream." Blaze ended in a whisper.

"I am sorry Countess." The Queen said confused. _I know so little of her or of that culture, I need to remember that there he is seen so very differently. There he is not seen as the fictional character of the Book that bears his name. There even the very histories we are taught in school are seen from a different point of view. Dangerous and bloody waters indeed._ "The fact remains Countess that the science is sound. The protocols and ethical standards for truthfulness and anonymity for the subjects involved were the highest. They created new ones to be so very sure. There can be little doubt child." The Queen said wanting to soothe Blaze for more than security issues, she could read the pain in this woman for that The Queen was truly sorry. "You still doubt."

"Well of course I do." Blaze frowned and shook her head as she stood.

"Do others believe?" the Queen was curious if others felt as Zsophia did.

"Vlad believes it, Walter does as well evidenced this evening. The Lads are over the moon about it. Seras says it explains much and Dumpling has believed it since I was a child as did others apparently." Blaze looked out the window into the night. "Why am I the only one to be able to keep a clear head over this?"

"It is a strange matter to be sure. I do not know how this is possible even." the Queen shook her head.

"The only way this is possible that I can think of means that someone, or some ones played with the forces of magic, technology and nature in ways they should ought not have done." Blaze shook her head and turned to face the Queen. "Magic **Always** has consequences. The bigger the magic the bigger the consequences. Humans are so stupid on these matters, short lives seem to lead to short memories and short sight." Blaze looked disgusted. "Those Bloody von Helsings being an exquisite case in point. Their magic meddling in matters have wrought much, much more mischief than they expected." Blaze sniffed annoyed.

"We see now why you so dislike Integra now." The Queen nodded.

"Oh Integra was a child unprepared to be where she was put in a bad place at a bad time and was well manipulated. She is another consequence of all of this." Blaze said dismissively. "Keep in mind Majesty if your research is real you have simply bound blood to blood and it will not be undone. Alucard will never be commanded by them again."

"Originally we expected that when it was time for Integra's return she would once again be in command and you would be worked in and made to fit. Now that has changed." The Queen said. "Now it seems that you will remain in charge and that she will ... I do not know." The Queen felt bad for how the case of Integra was turning out.

"She is already aiding me and Hellsing. She and I have met, she is well protected." At the Queen's surprise Blaze smirked. "Majesty as a Project Manager I do not allow for good and promising assets to go to waste. She is both. Integra is receiving new training and is being allowed to do things at a much more reasonable pace. The pressure has been removed, she will be well."

"We are glad to hear this Countess." The Queen nodded.

"As long as she can be made less arrogant than her forbears this will be good. She can be saved from their mistakes and hopefully this island country can as well. Bloody criminally arrogant idiots, like children with a new toy, now that toy may be the ruin of us all." Blaze hissed. "Magic is no toy and so many refuse to accept that. They dabble here and there without thought to what it may bring." She rolled her eyes.

"What do you mean by all of that? It is foreboding to be sure." The Queen swallowed.

"You think Alucard was the sum total of their research? Ha! He is the obvious aspect of it. There is much, much more though; you are right to look concerned. Majesty think back to the most basic tenant of Physics. Energy cannot be created or destroyed. It can only be changed, moved, exchanged. Stored and then released."

"What does Physics have to do with this magical matter?" The Queen reached for the glass of water that Blaze poured for her.

"Magic is but energy Majesty." Blaze smiled and shook her head sadly. "Therefore it was stored and released with the seals to rescue Integra and defeat Incognito. The von Helsings created the new red eyed situation we have, the energy was released with the Seals Release. The energy had to go somewhere, do something, and it did. These people who would have lived normal lives will never have what they deserve now."

"Dear Lord! What, Countess you make little sense, what are you saying?"

"That the von Helsings made a right mess. With the magic released so many things happened. Those with red eyes were created. We still do not know why them, we do know though that not all of those affected have presented. That there is little rhyme or reason, that there are no discovered boundaries to who could be affected. There are children now with the red glowing eyes." The Queen gasped wide eyed. "There may have been those touched who are still unborn. Also the release was not just in London. Not everyone touched by this is good not all are evil. We will be living with this for generations likely. Will this pass on through mother or father to child?" The Queen's hand began to shake. "Those who know the ways of magic have said that there are other changes as well." Blaze nodded and turned to pace dropping a hair pin. "England is such a unique place Majesty do you know why?"

"I can think of several reasons which do you have in mind?" The Queen asked feeling more queasy by the moment.

"As an island it is a microcosm it is a laboratory made for experimenting. There are beings here older than you may imagine. Things older than your Stonehenge. Things parents tell children of to frighten them to be good. Things that can bless and curse with less than a thought. Things that had slept or that had been weakened by the draw of magic into the seal. Things that while weakened by the lack of belief in them, have still been around." Blazes eyes flashed darkly. "Like I said Majesty The seals release was just that, a release of energy. Magical energy that fed those who slept, those which had been banished to a small corner of human consciousness. Things big and things little. Like him." Blaze nodded towards where she had dropped her hair pin. "Hello Little One. You may keep that as a gift if you will keep this room."

"Se'sh." The little humanish looking being nodded its over sized head and blinked its blue eyes. It's skin seemed to glow and it was very pretty and enchanting to look on. It looked at the Queen and smiled. The childlike charm did not fade but there was now something deeply disturbing to its being so adorable. In that small smile there were at least ten razor sharp pointed teeth. It nodded to the Queen and disappeared.

"What was that?" The Queen breathed.

"A gremlin? a house fairy, a brownie, a pixie, a hearth sprite? I do not know. I am not well versed enough in the heh, Fairy Tales of this land I can ask around, but I would suggest the Palace staff start putting out saucers of sweet cream out now and again. Him and others like him can help protect the palace. They mainly watch and help; taking the occasional thing, they do like mischief so if things begin to go awry with the place put out more sweet cream and whatever they like. I swear that they have a thing for hair elastics and hair pins."

"My grandmother spoke of them and the house staff has always whispered of them." The Queen shook her head. "I can't believe that we at the palace are ..." The Queen paused then thinking on what she has seen just a moment ago and on what she had overheard continued. "blessed to have them here and to have their aid." She finished realizing that offending them could bring misfortune.

"Indeed." Blaze smiled. "They are but the smallest. Bigger things have been woken or made stronger. One of the big ones we have angered likely. They will have to be discovered and dealt with." Blaze sighed and blinked.

"What are you speaking of?" the Queen asked feeling herself watched.

"We hit the Human Chop Shop last night." Blaze closed her eyes and relived it all in an instant. "It had been in use for a long time, what it was feeding I do not know. We did find live people in there." Blaze looked down, The Queen gasped. "I found a child in a cage." Blaze whispered.

"A child?" The Queen said horrified. "In a cage?"

"Yes a small girl she was delirious. She lives and will survive." Blaze said and looked up. "Whatever that place was, it was for is a flesh eater not just a blood drinker. So that is on top of our list. There is also finding whomever it is who is hunting down those with the red eyes from the Seals Release." the Queen blinked again. "Yes there is someone who has already begun to hunt them. I think they feed off of the energy somehow. Another on the list is what are the extents of the release? They drew and then released I believe from the whole island. What all has woken? What to do with those things that are being accidentally and purposefully summoned by people who have found out that now they can? Identifying and dealing with the new covens and whatever threat or help they are. Oh and then there is the whole reason that the Seals Released happened."

"Pardon? It was to kill Alucard and Integra." The Queen assured Blaze.

"No Majesty. It was not. That was the convenient excuse and reason." Blaze shook her head. "Let us continue with my list first. There are identified at least 3 chip designs now with one or more producing them. Yes Majesty those are still a threat. Now it seems it may be that we and Iscariot are not the only that know, no big shock there. It looks like someone wants to make it a new designer drug of sorts." Blaze had been ticking the items off on her fingers and no sighed. "There are more smaller specific things that I will not bore you with but as you can see it is quite a long list. Because of this The official handing off of the Terror division will proceed in the next few days. The knight has been chosen and checked. Frankly I will have my hands full with Hellsing. "

"Granted. Zsophia if killing Integra and Alucard were not the desired thing of the battle then what was?" The Queen asked irked.

"Take a thought walk with me." The Queen nodded. "You want to kill Alucard and Integra." Again the Queen nodded. "So you create an army of monsters when you have a possible weapon against Alucard ie Incognito." Blaze waited a moment. "So you have that weapon and the ability to create those monsters? Why not have Incognito engage Alucard and have a monster or two slip in and kill Integra?"

"Pardon?" The Queen asked.

"Why the killing and the monsters? Whey involve all of Hellsing and its forces as well as British military?" Blaze shrugged. "I am sorry but that is just sloppy. If all of those people had not died the blood would not be available for Alucard to resurrect so quickly."

"I see your point." The Queen frowned.

"Also if you kill Integra quickly and quietly then she cannot enact the Seals Release." Blaze reasoned.

"I see." The Queen said more confused. "So then what was this? An attempt on My Person?"

"No if they wanted you dead then they could have done it in many ways. You are not an impossible target." Blaze smiled coldly.

"Then what?" The Queen asked both frustrated and also frightened. She was also less than comfortable with the words and look on the face of the Countess.

"The point was the release its self." Blaze said calmly and with perfect surety of her reasoning.

"The release its self?" The Queen blinked at the idea.

"Yes Majesty." Blaze nodded. "The goal was to force Integra to enact the Seals Release. If she and Alucard were destroyed in the process it is a benefit. If your government is topples bonus. But I am certain that the release of the Seals was the end goal. There was a wild card or two I think."

"But the traitors on the table?" She gasped.

"Played like pawns in a chess game." Blaze said dismissively.

"But you are hunting them, what is going on?"

"Majesty the Traitors on the Table want a few things I believe. One, Alucard and Hellsing gone. Two, you off the throne. Three, more power of course. Four, my head on a pike. Anything else is a guess but those points I am sure of. I am also sure they are being manipulated." Blaze said as she leaned against a table her eyes staring into space calculating.

"So then what do you think is going on?" The Queen asked with information overload.

"Well let's see what we know. The freak chips are evolving, but they were in play before. They have not stopped tweaking and using them." Blaze stood and began to pace. "We have reliable information that whomever is doing this wants to create what my sons so rightfully call 'fake' vampires. Or that is one ... avenue at least. We were counseled to look for the first one, the 'Eve'. We believe we know who she is and she is no longer controlled by them." Blaze shook her head wondering what the Hell Mala was up to now. "There was quite the facility where she was being held. I am hoping we have put a stop to the chip evolution or at least slowed it." Blaze sighed. "We know that whomever Incognito served allowed him to go on his own little tangent with calling Set. Gave Alucard something fun to play with at least." Blaze shrugged. "Somewhere there is a man who is sucking up as much of the Seals energy as he can, he is very willing to kill for it. I would bet he is being sheltered by the knights. Even if they wanted to stop now they are in too deep. Then they could just have become corrupt enough to not care. They could also be morons who still do not know their place in all of this."

"There are so many bits here and there." The Queen frowned. "Everything could be connected or not at all."

"Which is part of my job. To go through it all and filter through things and see where the connections are. Happily it is a talent of mine, puzzles and the like. I just wish my chess game was better. Whomever I am up against is a master of the game and he has much more information than I."

* * *

"Sergeant Webber sir." The Bobbie on scene said and moved to block Thirteen but backed off when she flashed her badge.

"Inspector James is here already. What do we know?" Sergeant Webb asked as they went in.

"Webb, why did you bring such a lovely lady to such a horrible place?" Inspector James asked putting himself between Thirteen and the scene.

"I am Officer Nancy Harris, he brought me because I do not get lost so easily Inspector James." Thirteen smiled and glanced over Inspector James right shoulder.

"Ah well those are good reasons." Inspector James said then tracked where her eyes were going. "Well Webber our friends are here already. Looks like they may be moving in closer, I will not give over this crime scene." He growled.

"Inspector may I ask what is going on? with the scene." Thirteen asked looking back from the men to the Inspector.

"Some vicious attacks of unknown reason by assailant or assailants unknown. The best description is that it was a demon with flaming eyes and spoke into the mind of a man as it ate his granddaughters soul." He said bluntly hoping to frighten this woman off.

"Really? Interesting." Thirteen pondered. "You have been following this?"

"From the beginning through the several attacks." Sergeant Webber said confused.

"I see." Thirteen said and made a quick decision. "Pardon me a moment?" Thirteen smiled.

"Of course." Inspector James said as he watched her walk towards the odd and watchful men. When they nodded to this Officer Harris and left he looked at Webber who shook his head and shrugged.

"Hey Vic this is Thirteen." She said as she walked back over to Inspector James and Sergeant Webber. "Well the date was lovely but it jumped over into the work spot." Thirteen said as she arrived. "There were a few of ours looking over a scene sent by Jolene. I sent them off, these are good men who can see to this." Thirteen said hoping she had not seriously screwed up. "Yes commander I will vouch for them personally." She nodded and then smiled. "Yes Commander will do.... I am? As you say Commander." Thirteen nodded and smiled. "I will see you on base later. Hum? Oh sure thing tomorrow night then. How is.... Oh no I wasn't mad at all! Oh ok good. I'll bring a lolly to patch it up. Ok Yes ma'am." Thirteen hung up and looked at the men who were staring.

"Why were you vouching for us personally and to whom?" Inspector James asked irked.

"Well this crime scene falls under a jurisdiction of a different agency than the Yard. I got permission for you to keep this investigation. I am your liaison, so Inspector James you will not give over your crime scene or investigation. That I promise." Thirteen smiled. "I will have a copy of their report to read by tomorrow evening but I would like it if you would catch me up."

"Very well, what agency's jurisdiction am I working under? I noticed your badge was odd." He said uneasy.

"Yes sir it is. I work for the Her Royal Majesties Special Threat Response. We work across areas with agencies. Those blokes are who we call Scoobies. They look at and for clues. We rather have the agencies do their jobs but we are the people that handle the really weird and ... Special cases. Frankly this one is odd enough to get out attention. " Thirteen shrugged. "We have different labs and the like that you will have access to now. I need to call and Under crew. Pardon."

"Under crew?" Sergeant Webb asked.

"Yep Webb short for Undertakers they get the bodies."

* * *

"Not sleepy." Lila said to Dumpling who was trying to get her out of her outfit and into a nightgown.

"Miss Lila it is better for you to go to sleep or Doc will be quite upset with us both." Dumpling tried to reason with her.

"No! You said I get to meet the Countess. She pulled me from the cage. I won't change yet." Lila protested.

"Hey Dumpling, Lila what is wrong?" Seras asked as she wandered into the room.

"Dumpling promised I could see the Countess. She isn't back yet so I do not want to change and go to bed." Lila explained. "She promised." Lila pointed at Dumpling and her eyes began to glow.

"Ok, ok I get the picture." Seras said putting her hands up.

"Someone is very grumpy. Should get her a teddy." Alucard sniffed irked at being dragged to see the child before going out to hunt.

"Tabby has Ruger and I ain't got one!" Lila groused at volume.

"Calm down little one and do not shout at me." Alucard growled and glared at Lila his own eyes beginning to glow. "You do not have enough energy in you to keep this up."

"Eep!" Lila squealed as she ran and hid behind Dumplings skirts.

"See child you must be more respectful." Dumpling said hoping that he could be calmed down.

"Ok, ok, everyone mellow out." Seras said than looked at Alucard. "Please my Dread Dragon find peace." Seras said with her hand on his chest as she stared up at him.

"Ah My Dark Rose." Alucard sighed as he looked down at Seras. "Always working to soothe things. Very well I will be at peace for now." He said with a bemused smile. At her touch the peace and soothing she wanted for him filled his senses. _Yes at her touch I am calmed. It is good; Zsophia is so upset I want to act out her anger and disquiet._

"How about a compromise? Lila you curl up on the couch here and have a nap. Dumpling will put your nightgown on the bed. When Zsophia returns you can see her. Also I do have something for you. It isn't a teddy it is a kitty. You climb up to high places like one so I thought you might like it." Seras said as she pulled a plushy cat from a bag and handed it to Lila.

"Ooooh it is soft and black with green eyes like me!" Lila said happily her eyes once again becoming green. "Thank you Seras!" Lila said as she took the cat from Seras, climbed up on the couch and lay down.

"Thank you Lady Seras." Dumpling breathed and covered Lila with a blanket. "We will be fine now."

"Good Alucard said Seras and I need to go and eat." He looked down at Lila. "Sleep little witch with your little black familiar." At his words Lila closed her eyes and slept.


	59. In a Nutshell

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

**- **_**Italics are thoughts.**__**"sent or projected thoughts." **_

**-/is in Romanian/ **_**/projected thoughts in Romanian /**_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

**In a nutshell  


* * *

**

Blaze stared up at the darkened ceiling of her office. She shifted her gaze out the window on the shadow laced garden and then after a few moments up at the ceiling again. Whenever Blaze looked out the window she thought on her sons and how much she wanted them close to her and their family. She loved watching them creep about in the shadows, it was fun and good training for their danger filled world. More than anything now Blaze wanted them home, home here with her and their father, Walter. "Dumpling is right it is time to begin to be rid of those who endanger My Little Dragons." Blaze said resolute then looked up at the ceiling again and thought on the meeting she had been at earlier. She did not know what she expected to have with The Queen; for her to yell 'surprise it is all a trick!'? Blaze laughed at the idea. She knew the science was somehow sound. The labs were all highly respected and the protocols they had put in place and in some areas created impressed even her. She know the truth of the tests, with all provided samples, but she was no better off. It could be argued she was worse off even. Blaze respected The Dragon, it could be argued that she loved him. It was well known how much she loved and was devoted to her Princess, but to suddenly have them as her parents? It was a concept that she was having a hard time wrapping her brain around, so Blaze studied her ceiling trying to sort it all out. So deep in her ruminations was Blaze that she did not hear her office door open, then close, nor did she hear the small light footfalls of a person coming towards her. Blaze looked down and across her paper strewn desk to see something fuzzy begin to appear on the other side. Blaze blinked wondering at what type of magical critter was so shaped and so bold; wondering if it friend or foe. Then more of the fuzzy began to make its self seen until she saw two plastic eyes then a pink satin nose.

"Well hello there Mr. Kitty or is it Miss Kitty?" Blaze said with a shake of her head and a small smile.

"It is a girl." A soft child's voice said.

"Well then, why don't you and your girl kitty come to this side of the desk so I may see you both?" Blaze said tired.

"Ok." Lila came around Blaze's desk. She had believed for some reason that she could see through her kitty's eyes, it just didn't work. Timidly Lila peeked around to see the same smile and same green eyes that took her from the cage. It made her happy to see them again even if she was sad that it was not her mama's eyes.

"Well then, that is better." Blaze shook her head as she saw the multi-colored nails and the skull bedecked knee length skirt. The child looked rumpled as if she had been having a nap. "Hummm the girl kitty does not seem to have a name yet, but do you?" Blaze asked with a smile. "Mine is Zsophia."

"Yes Countess, I am Lila." Lila tried to curtsy pretty as she saw others on the telly do, but it was awkward at best.

"Well Miss Lila you are very smart to use my title the first time we meet, but here in my house, with those who live here, or with guests that are as small and cute as you I am called Zsophia. I know it is an odd name for a western child's tongue so you may call me Z like Tabby does if you like." Blaze saw the little girl stifle a yawn and felt the tired of her day and night settle on her. "I see you and Tabby are friends already. Come here?" Blaze asked and when Lila did Blaze picked her up and carried her to the couch and set her down gently. "I think we are both a bit tired and this is more comfy."

"Yes Z it is." Lila agreed. "Z is it ok that I am a witch here?" Lila asked quietly. "I know that there are vampires here and that Tabby is a witch but is it really ok?"

"Are you? Well you are young to be showing your abilities yet. Yes Lila it is perfectly fine to be a witch here. Here is really a good place for a little witch to be. Here it is safe and you can learn about what you can do." Blaze nodded with a smile.

"I am glad." Lila smiled. "Tabby said you are a witch and have red eyes like mine."

"Did she? Well it is true. If I show you my red eyes will you show me yours?" When Lila nodded Blaze allowed her eyes to shift to red and glow.

"Wow you really **do** have red eyes like me!" Lila squealed and thought hard to make hers shift then glow. "Seras, Alucard, Walter and everyone says red eyes are pretty. Tabby even says she wished hers could do what ours do!" Lila said in a rush of words.

"I know Tabby does." Blaze laughed. "And yes red eyes are very pretty; on you they are adorable." Blaze giggled again.

"Mommy said I had to hide them. If they are pretty why hide them?" Lila asked confused.

"Ah you ask the hard questions just like Tabby." Blaze took Lila's little hand in hers. "Lila not everyone likes red eyes. Most people do not even know that red eyes can exist. When they see red glowing eyes they get scared because on the telly and in movies people with red eyes are monsters." Blaze smiled sadly and thought how this child's life was likely to be. "Let me ask you, are I a monster?" Lila shook her head no. "Is Seras a monster?" Again a shake of her head. "How about Alucard?" Lila shook her head.

"No he is kinda scary and grumpy." Lila said softly.

"Yes Alucard can be both grumpy and scary but he really is a good man." Blaze nodded making a mental note to find out what happened. "Now is Walter a monster?"

"No he looked cross at me at first when I was on the top shelf, but then was very nice. He helped me down and said he would not let any other vampires bite me and he would not either. I like him." Lila smiled. "I saw real monsters Z."

"I know you did Little One." Zsophia said sadly. Many would argue that in time Lila would forget all that she had seen. To Blaze this was utter nonsense, she had never forgotten what she saw. "I am very glad Walter said what he did; and he always keeps his word. I also promise the same. I will allow none to do you harm." Blaze smiled she wanted to distract Lila from the thoughts of monsters. "Lila, I also like Walter, I like him so much that when he asked me to marry him I said yes." Blaze smiled.

"Really? Oh wow! You are going to marry a vampire? I didn't know you could do that." Lila smiled at Blaze then yawned and blinked.

"Well usually you cannot. But Lila most people outside this house do not know that he, Seras and Alucard are vampires. Most people think that all vampires are evil, but we know different. Just remember that there are things that we know here that most others do not. I need for you to do what we all do and keep it all a secret. Can you do that for me?" Blaze asked as she smiled and let her eyes become green.

"I will." Lila yawned again. "Can I come to the wedding please?"

"Yes Lila you may." Blaze smiled. "Now then Lila, let me take you back to Dumpling and you can go to sleep in a nightgown and bed. How does that sound?" Blaze asked and held out her arms.

"That sounds good Z." Lila said as she climbed back into Blaze's arms. "Will you sing to me?" Lila asked as she settled her and her kitty in Blaze's arms. They felt as good now as they did when they took her from the cage.

"Well I suppose I can." Blaze blinked. "I know. Here is a very old song I know. I do not even know where I learned it. I have known it longer than I knew my Dumpling I taught it to her." Blaze smiled and softly began to sing as she carried Lila through the house to Dumpling.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

Der Vater hüt't die Schaf.  
Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.  
Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

* * *

Walter was over his papers half looking at them but mainly worried over Zsophia. She had returned to the estate late and went directly to her office. When he went to see her, Jolene simply shook her head sadly no. Now he worried over all of this. No one knew what to make of the news of His Lady's parentage or the real toll it was taking on His Love. When Walter heard the sounds of talking he smiled. The child Lila had wandered in to Blaze's office. He knew it would give Zsophia something different to think on. He also knew that Jolene must think the same or Lila would not be in there now. This would force Zsophia to calm herself as she was with the little girl. That it would also make Dumpling frantic trying to find the missing child yet again made Walter's smile a bit wicked. Then after a bit he heard something he had not heard in more years then he cared to count.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

Der Vater hüt't die Schaf.  
Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.  
Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

Walter was stunned and sat blinking through the first verse of the lullaby. As Zsophia began the next verse he was moving down the hall to her. His mind was full of confused questions.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.  
Am Himmel ziehn die Schaf.  
Die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein,  
Der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein.  
Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

Walter did not know what to think. His mother's was the last voice that he heard sing that song. It was not one known in England.

"Walter what is....?" Alucard asked coming through the wall feeling Walter's confusion and surprise, only to be hushed by a confused Walter. _"Walter what is it?"_

_"The song Vlad. It is an old German lullaby. It is one my mother sang. where the devil did Zsophia learn it? It sounds odd as she sings it."_ Walter thought back as His lady began the last verse.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.  
So schenk' ich dir ein Schaf.  
Mit einer goldnen Schelle fein,  
Das soll dein Spielgeselle sein.  
Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.  
"Z what does the song say?" Lila asked after a yawn.

"I do not know Lila. I just know that it is pretty, and I remember it. You need to sleep and here is Dumpling now."

"Little Green eyes should not wander off without their Dumpling in big houses." Dumpling said lightly scolding the girl as she was handed over.

"I'm sorry ... kinda." Lila yawned and snuggled into the warm embrace of the older woman. "But Z sang me a pretty song. Do you know it?"

"Oh yes I do." Dumpling said as she nodded. "It was a favorite of hers. She hummed and sang it, soon we all knew it." Dumpling said as she walked down the hall singing to Lila as the little girl nodded off.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

Der Vater hüt't die Schaf.  
Die Mutter schüttelt's Bäumelein,  
Da fällt herab ein Träumelein.  
Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

Dumpling sang softly.

"She sings it like my Dumpling did." Blaze smiled as she leaned against the wall.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.  
Am Himmel ziehn die Schaf.  
Die Sternlein sind die Lämmerlein,  
Der Mond, der ist das Schäferlein.  
Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf!

Blaze softly sung the next verse absently listening more to Dumpling than paying attention to her own singing or surroundings. In her mind she stepped back in to time to happy times in the village she missed. Then she startled and spun around hearing a man's voice singing the song as well.

Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.  
So schenk' ich dir ein Schaf.  
Mit einer goldnen Schelle fein,  
Das soll dein Spielgeselle sein.  
Schlaf, Kindlein, schlaf.

"Walter!" Blaze gasped blinking. "You frightened me!"

"I am sorry Darling. You gave me rather a start singing that." Walter smiled as he walked to His Lady and wrapped his arms around her. "It is a rather old lullaby."

"Aren't they all love?" Blaze sighed happily going into his embrace. "Do you know what it means?" She asked as she lay her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes I do, I am surprised you do not. It is German." He smiled down at her. When she blinked at him he chuckled. "Have I found something you do not already know?"

"Yes you have. I do not speak German love. Walter, for me that song it is not words as much as sounds sung. I was surprised because someone else knew it. Tell me what the song says? " Blaze asked looking up at him.

"Well that makes sense, you sung it somewhat slurred together, yes sounding much like a small child. As you wish I will tell you." Walter nodded then sang quietly to his lady.

Sleep, baby, sleep.  
Your father tends the sheep.  
Your mother shakes the branches small,  
Lovely dreams in showers fall.  
Sleep, baby, sleep.

Sleep, baby, sleep.  
Across the heavens move the sheep.  
The little stars are lambs, I guess,  
And the moon is the shepherdess.  
Sleep, baby, sleep.

Sleep, baby, sleep.  
I'll give to you a sheep.  
And it shall have a bell of gold  
For you to play with and to hold.  
Sleep, baby, sleep.

"It is a good translation. My Mother sang that to us in English as well as German once we came here." Walter smiled. "Now love, you have been upset more. Come and rest in our bed chamber. I will sing to you in English and German if you like."

"Walter I am not a chi .....eep!" Blaze squealed as Walter picked her up.

"I am glad you are not a child. If you were I would never look at you like this, or kiss you as I do, or make love to you." Walter chuckled. "No you are a warrior, a project manager, a mother, a leader of men, all over a woman. No my love compact and cartable as you are, you are no child, for which I am profoundly grateful!" Walter smiled at His Lady with love, concern and a passion he knew would never die.

"Yes love I have been upset and I am too tired to sort it out." Blaze nuzzled into the chest of Her Mate and love as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have never done well with emotion, I love our sons and am protective of them, they are a part of me. The emotions with them are easy and flow naturally. Others I am not so well versed in, as I am sure you have realized. I have been a creature of violence and blood; of death and destruction for so long, I wonder if I really can be anything else. I wonder if all that I do now is a fraud or some game my mind plays on us all."

"Hush darling, now is not time for this." Walter said as he continued to carry His Lady to their bed chamber. "Now is to relax and be with one another, to talk of the lads and family or to say nothing and rest curled up as we stare into the fire." Walter looked into His Love's green eyes not liking the cloud in them. He was annoyed with all of this. Vlad was Zsophia's father; it was odd, but it was the way of things. He was annoyed at her for not accepting this, he was very annoyed at the Queen herself for meddling in this. He walked quickly down the halls to their apartments knowing how she would hate to be seen as he carried her. Yet he noticed she no longer stiffened or try to move from him as she once did. Now she relaxed and put her arms around him. It was horrible circumstance that caused him to carry her like this the first time. She had been shot with the dart by Pip after being so upset by his revelation, it was the first time they had seen the madness that was so well contained within her. The way she had fought him when he first caught and picked her up, but then sighed and snuggled into his arms when he spoke. It was all he needed to know her love. That was when he knew she truly found comfort with him subconsciously. Then to be invited into her bed, there was another bittersweet moment. Walter smiled.

"Darling what is that smile?" Blaze asked looking up at Walter.

"It is a memory that I will tell you someday. Here we are." Walter set Blaze on her feet and opened the door. It was important to him that she walk through it herself. It showed for whatever reason she truly wanted to be there with him.

_Little One we should not be so similar._ Alucard closed his eyes after following them covertly through the shadows. He knew that their moods could affect one another. Alucard reached for the peace he could never find within himself. But now as he searched for the elusive peace he saw Seras as she smiled at him and would ask him to calm, he heard her whisper 'I love you my Dread Dragon.' Alucard found himself relaxing. He knew he had been feeling much the same as His daughter expressed. Emotions were not his forte. For so long, blood, violence and destruction were as well. Those were his fun. The difference between he and His Daughter was he had known love and peace even in adulthood once a long time ago. Zsophia was the embodiment of that time and love. Alucard was annoyed as well now. That this should so effect her angered him. As his daughter she should have all that he wanted for her. This was not it. He wanted her mother's peace and freedom for His Daughter. Instead she had suffered her father's torments of war and slavery. It was time for him to do what he could to make her world and that of his grandsons better. /It is time to begin to be rid of those who endanger My Little Dragons./ Alucard said and thought darkly.

/Darling we will, together./ Seras said from the shadows behind Alucard. She had felt his upset, she felt him reach out to her for solace. She whispered her love to him then she went to him, to see what had so upset him. /Those who are a danger to her or the Spawn will be tended./ Seras whispered to Her mate.

/I am glad for that change in you Seras./ Alucard smiled as he heard her words. /This will be easier and frankly more enjoyable with your aid, to have you by my side./ Alucard said as he turned and faced His mate. /You have grown so much in such a short time. I am so very glad. You are needed by so many now. But I will keep you. You are Mine./ Alucard grinned and slipped his arms around Seras. /Shall we feed before we go to our daily rest?/

/Love they are my family as well now. I will never lose My family; not without one hell of a fight./ Seras swore to Her Mate and Love with a voice as strong and dark as the true and final death. /Yes we should feed. We also need to contact that wayward Midian who wrote you. Boss has ordered a Court. We should begin./ Seras said thoughtfully in part to distract him from his frustration with his inability to just destroy that which had upset Zsophia and therefore him.

/You are indeed correct my No-Life-Queen./ Alucard said somewhat in shock of His Lady's voice and words but also thrilled. /Yes indeed you are correct on that./ Alucard nodded and smirked pleased with the idea.

* * *

"So then we all agree?" Professor Gray asked his fellow conspirators.

"Yes we are." Professor Nichols nodded. "Those five are going to be big trouble, now they have the Griffith lordling with them so I guess it is six."

"Damn brats are good. I would still swear they were in my room. Good thing we expected tight security. I expected it to come from the school not the students." Professor Gentles growled and shook his head. "At least we that the stupid headmasters permission to 'deal with those troublemakers'. He is such an idiot!" He laughed. "He has no idea what is coming up. The parents will be all over his arse."

"Yes we do at that. I have a way to distract all of the lads in my class for the next couple of nights." Nichols laughed.

"Ok our men should be in place by noon we can choose our time after that. Likely during dinner." Gray said and rechecked his handheld.

"How are you going to keep that year busy?" Gentles asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Easy, a reading assignment they will all love. I plan to have them read Dracula." Nichols smiled.

* * *

Dmitri was worried now. He had honestly believed that he was not going to hear about this from him, from Alucard. He had written out of respect, a formality, etiquettes to be followed. Now though a meeting had been demanded. It was closing in on dawn, they had maybe an hour. Alucard and likely his mate were strong, this was a show of that. That he was to meet Them and not just Him told Dmitri much, His Lady was no mere arm piece to look pretty. Alucard has set her as his equal to be seen in front of Dmitri, she would also be his judge. The night was chilled, summer giving way to fall; Dmitri barely noticed as he stood on the top of the bridge and looked around him at the city. _Gods what have I done? I did what the old ways said, I knew Alucard was of the old school. I granted him a respect few do any more. That he was even able to call this meeting is beyond unexpected, I wonder which of the numerous rumors I have heard are true. I can only hope that this does not mean my destruction. _Dmitri knew that one of the reasons he had followed the old ways was in hope it would buy him and extra moment to escape should Hellsing order his destruction, this was not at all what he expected.

"Good evening Dmitri." Alucard said allowing his natural accent to come forward. It was because this Midian, his name it rolled off his tongue easier like that. He smiled as the Midian Dmitri turned quickly. "This is My Mate and My No-Life-Queen Seras." Alucard formally introduced her.

"It is an honor to be presented before you both." Dmitri said and bowed. They had appeared where he least expected it, behind him, standing in thin air. _Gods what do I call them? Lord and Lady? Queen and King? My Rulers?_ In the end Dmitri chose to say nothing. He stood and looked at them. _Yes this is Their domain._

"I am glad to meet you Dmitri. We are pleased that you chose to write and confess the actions you took." Seras said hoping her indecision and discomfort did not show. She also hoped she was not making mockery of The human Queen of this land.

"To do less would be the utmost disrespect." Dmitri bowed again then stepped back a dozen steps. When he did Alucard and Seras glided forward.

"Dmitri, things are different here now." Alucard smirked. "I am creating a court of my own on this island. Everyone and everything within it is Mine now. I have the full support of the Leader of Hellsing behind me." Alucard's smile grew predatorily as he saw the meaning sink into the Midians mind. That Dmitri kept his composure for the most part, Alucard appreciated. "Moreover, the new Angel of Death and I are able to work together, and there is one who I am able to call on. Perhaps you have heard of this individual? They are called Ashi."

"Dear god." Dmitri breathed and shook before he could even think. Yes he knew of that one, Ashi was the boogie man to even them, no one ever wanted The Ashi's attention.

"Yes Dmitri." Seras smiled."Yes this court has serious intent and ability." She paused for the Midian before her and Alucard to think, he swallowed and looked up. "Happily we are well pleased with you." Seras said she hoped smoothly. "You have followed the Rules of Hospitality, you have chosen to demonstrate respect, this bodes well for you and your future." Inside Seras trembled feeling her old fears of inadequacy creep into her mind, as one of the heads of Hellsing she was used to dealing with and even ordering the men about. But this was so much different and she could feel that. She was not Zsophia, or Serana, or the Queen; Seras felt inadequate for her role.

"My beautiful Queen and yours is quite correct." Alucard continued. He was surprised at how easily Seras was doing this, she seemed a natural at it. "Tell me Dmitri do you choose to submit to our power and authority in all matters concerning the Midian population here?"

"Yes Majesty I do." Dmitri said resolving to follow this through to the end even if it meant his own death. He had begun all of this with his letter and been given hope in the words of the beautiful Midian female, no he remembered the earlier words, this beautiful Queen before him. He chose not to gaze on her too long, she was Alucard's, and Alucard could be possessive.

"Good." Alucard nodded. "We are glad for this. We have use of you. My Queen and I are giving you two choices." Alucard looked at Seras and smiled.

"Remain here subject to our rule as a part of our court or leave this island." Seras said much more calmly than she felt. Vlad had said two choices Seras hoped she had said things right. Talking quietly with Her mate in the shadows of the house about this was one thing. To be here and acting out the plan was quite another.

"She is correct Dmitri. Either you leave this island now; there is still time before the sun rises or you subject yourself. This will, as your Queen has said, provide you with a position in Our court. We are pleased with your remembrance of the formalized Rules of Hospitality. You may have small time to think." Alucard nodded to Dmitri. "Either you join us on the other tower of the bridge or you leave. If you choose to go, leave this island quickly, otherwise the fall of sun will bring your death. I can easily find you again." Alucard held his hand out to Seras as he did at Integra's with that confrontation. "Shall we My Dark Rose?" He could feel it now her swirling of emotions, he needed to get them apart so it was not sensed by this Midian Dmitri, also he wanted to praise and otherwise comfort His No-Life-Queen, the new Queen of this Land.

"Yes thank you My Dread Dragon." Seras smiled and took Alucard's hand as she gave him a smile that promised everything. Together they simply moved across the air to the other tower.

"Dear Lord." Dmitri whispered as he nearly fell to his knees. As it was he shook. "Alucard, Seras, The Angel of Death, and to some extent the Ashi? " He whispered again. _To stay would mean my fortune either good or ill. Remain as a part of Their Court, or leave._ Dmitri blinked and looked across to the other tower. "He has the full support of the Leader of Hellsing?" Dmitri swallowed wondering what the hell was happening now. _What does all of this mean?_

Then the realization hit him._ I really have been given the choice, he could force it either way._ Dimtri's mind was made up when he saw Alucard kiss the hand of his Mate. Dmitri could see Alucard ask her if she needed to feed more, he did not want her to be unwell, the blood that was best for her was fresh as her powers were growing as was all of her training. Alucard paused then nodded asking if she was sure. Then he nodded again and smiled. That part of the rumors was true at least. Dmitri shook any indecision from his mind and began the walk to his new life and he decided His Queen and His King.

_"See my Dark Rose, he has made his decision. He walks to us you owe me a boon."_ Alucard smiled at Seras as she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. _"I did no more than what you saw and heard, thus was our agreement."_

_"Very well Vlad." _Seras shook her head at Vlad then looked at Dmitri as he stepped onto the tower they occupied.

"My King, My Queen," Dmitri said as he went to one knee. "I am yours to do with as you see fit."

* * *

"Hey Griffith," The young Lord James Richardson called out to the retreating form of his classmate before first hour.

"Hullo Richardson." The young Lord Griffith smiled weakly back.

"What is wrong? Those chaps giving you more trouble?" Richardson asked with a frown. Griffiths had been taking a particularly large ration of grief from the other blokes since he had made his decision to throw his lot in with that of he, the Irons and the Ashtons. It had been rough at first but it had been growing worse quickly. They did all they could do to help with out making Griffith look as weak as he was. "Oi! is that a bruise? And a cut? That tears it!" Richardson growled.

"It isn't that bad." Griffith said rather nervously. There had been a few that had said that the Richardsons really did growl like some animal but Griffith had thought it an exaggeration. But now he had heard it. It really was true.

"Bollocks! Come on. The others need to know." Richardson was near rage. This was not acceptable. His father did not condone violence to deal with problems, and a fight at school was trouble. But to go after a chap like had been happening to Griffith just because he was seen with Richardson and the others was way too much. This his father would let him have a pass to deal with this. Richardson bodily took Griffith to where the other blokes were.

"Good you two finally made it!" Derrick Irons said without looking up. "Number three is a beast!" He groused.

"What" "happened?" The Spawn asked calmly seeing the rage in Richardson's eyes.

"Damn idiots had a physical go at Griffith this time!" He nearly snarled.

"They what?" Both of the Lords Irons asked looking up from their books.

"Well that is simply not acceptable." Derrick shook his head. "Who was it?" He asked.

"Listen chaps it is not so bad." Griffith shrugged working to sound stronger than he felt. He was somewhat nervous he had seen a studious and somewhat lighthearted group of lads. Now all of them looked deadly serious.

"Yes it is." The Spawn said in tandem. "They went after" "you because you" "have been seen with us." "Our association" "caused your pain."

"And that is unacceptable." Richardson finished.

"Having a verbal go at you is bad enough but that would go away we expected." Derrick shook his head.

"But to actually have a go at you physically is something else completely." Freddy scowled.

"Well there you have it!" Derrick looked startled at his younger brother. They were all startled at Freddy, usually he was the one who was the most timid.

"Indeed." the Spawn smirked and nodded.

"No one would dare give me grief. My family is to powerful and mean." Richardson began. "They are scared shitless of us. Irons they bloodied once but since then Derrick has nailed a few I saw and heard of." James nodded to Derrick and Freddy. "And those two are the Lords Weirdly who calmly took out a beat down gang, calmly nailed two teachers, and then promised their mum they 'used less than lethal means' to do so." He nearly laughed but he believed every word of it. "They picked on you because they don't dare to have a go at us. Now we are going to respond."

"We will teach them to leave you alone the hard way. You are with us now." Derrick agreed.

"And we will all help you" "learn to fight better." The Spawn nodded. they knew that would mean teaching Griffith to fight period. He was as his mum wished, completely non-violent. They would ask their mum to speak to Sir Griffith not Lady Griffith about this one.

"Now, who was it?" Freddy asked.

* * *

Blaze walked into her office and looked at the packet of documents on her desk waiting on her and the man she was to meet with. It was bittersweet thoughts that stole thought her mind. "I really wish I had set this meeting for later in the day." Blaze sighed then rubbed at her temples.

"You could not have anticipated all of yesterday or last night my Green Eyes." Dumpling said with a concerned smile. "I made a porridge for you to eat quickly. It will sustain you better than the Coffee you drink too much of at these times."

"Thank you Dumpling." Blaze nodded an accepted the bowl and quickly began to eat.

"Not too fast child!" Dumpling sighed. "That man whom ever it is you are to meet with can wait for you. This is your home, this is your office. Those who wish to meet and have the honor of doing business with you may wait on you and your schedule." Dumpling nodded. This was her Princess, and her princess would not be made to rush for any man.

"Dumpling that is not how it is done here." Blaze shook her head.

"That is not true and you know it, this is how it is done everywhere. Those who have power can make others wait on their pleasure so they need not be rushed." Dumpling held up her hand when Blaze went to protest. "It is a show of power just now and it is done for your health." Dumpling scolded Blaze. "Have you ever made this man wait?"

"No I have not." Blaze shook her head.

"Is this man more important to you than your sons?" Blaze narrowed her eyes at Dumpling who cocked and eyebrow. "Is he more important than The Dragon and his wife the Lady Seras?" Blaze cocked and eyebrow. "Is he more important than Sir Walter, the man you love, the man who shares your bed, the man you intend to marry?"

"Well of course Sir Addams is nowhere near important than any you have mentioned." Blaze growled.

"If that is the case then why treat him with more respect than you treat them?" Dumpling asked looking pointedly at her green eyed princess. When she saw confusion Dumpling shook her head. "You make all of them wait." Blaze blinked stunned. "If you make those who are more important wait, why not this man?"

"I see your point Dumpling, thank you for making it. I had not thought on that. You are correct." Blaze nodded. "Dumpling will you please remind me if I forget this again?"

"I will My Little Green Eyes. I am your Dumpling. If you will not care better for yourself; then I will help. Even when it is reminding you of your duty to them." Dumpling said as she handed Blaze her tea.

* * *

Thirteen looked around the conference room. She thought back on what Commander Victoria had said. "You are a detective Thirteen, this has become yours. You are the lead for us as of now in this matter. Congrats lady."

"So now what am I? Do I stop being an aide or what?" Thirteen mused.

"I highly doubt that." A voice came from a shadow. "You work well with her and can handle her 'eccentricities' one might say. I doubt you will lose that part of your job, if anything you have become more valuable to her so I would not be concerned. you are an aide not a secretary." The laughter echoed in the room. "Good morning Thirteen."

_I have got to get used to that better, and I need to do it quick_. Thirteen shook her head then a thought crossed her mind. She turned and looked into a shadow. "Lord Alucard, I have a request of you."

"Yes Thirteen?" He smiled to himself.

"Lord Alucard, Please do not walk through the walls into this conference room while I am in meeting. These men are not a part of the organization and need to be taught slowly. I understand you often choose to test the mettle of new members by walking in through a wall. If you feel the need to meet these men please walk in through the door." Thirteen nearly held her breath hoping she had gone about this the right way.

"I will respect your request Thirteen. Should I choose to appear, I will use the door." Alucard smiled pleased with her audacity and went to his apartment.

"Thank you Lord Alucard." Thirteen hoped the relief she felt did not show on her face sound in her voice too much. She knew she could not hide it completely, but she hoped it was not to obvious.

* * *

"Well Sergeant it would appear that we really did step into it this time. A car to pick us up and no clue where we are going. How well do you know this woman? Do you really trust her?" Inspector James asked the man next to him.

"I trust her completely. She has always been a good and honest woman, a proper copper if you will. I knew she had been assigned to a new detail and it has kept he busy as hell. Last night she was finally able to get away to celebrate my promotion to Sergeant." Webber said with a shake of his head. "I had no clue that this is where she wound up being assigned. Aside from it being a very secure post, I really do not know a damn thing."

"Well whatever she has gotten herself into and now us it gives her some serious clout. When she has our boss calling her 'ma'am' and it is not his usual condescending 'miss'." The inspector shook his head.

"Ya I kind of noticed that. I also noticed that he actually didn't look raging angry when she flashed that badge of hers and said that 'they' would be overseeing this investigation now." Webber said with a shrug.

"He seemed more upset that we were going to be staying with the investigation." Inspector James. "Not too sure I liked the way he said 'Well you two will be getting quite the education.' Makes me more than a touch nervous."

"He did a tour with us Inspector, Sergeant. He is a good man. He is also most correct in saying you will be getting quite the education. But don't worry. you won't be thrown in the deep end of the pool too quick. Both the Commander and Thirteen would not like it. They want you to be able to do the investigation since we have our hands full just now." The man driving the car said as he looked at them through the rear view mirror with a smile. "You blokes were sworn to secrecy for a reason. I can promise you even if you were to say anything no one is likely to believe a single word you say. You are going to be watched very closely, we are very picky about who knows what. Who you get close to. Don't be offended though we do it to everyone." He said affably.

"Right, we understand." Inspector James said as he and Webber looked out the windows at the area they were driving through. "We are a bit out here now. This is where the big estates are... Hold on we are going into the Ashton estate?" He asked shocked as they passed through the main gate he saw armed men on the other side just behind the wall. He began to realize how serious this could be.

"Yes Inspector James we are." The driver smiled at the looks of surprise on the men's faces in the review mirror.

"Right then." Webber said recovering fairly quickly. "So Officer Harris is called Thirteen here?" Webber saw the armed guards at the gate then a few on the drive. He wondered if this was the norm here or if it was for their benefit.

"Yes she is. She is the confidential aide to Commander Vic. She is also now been tasked to work with you. I am called Spike just so you know." Spike opened the car door as the front door of the house opened. "Hello Aaron, Where do I take them to?"

"Conference room Beta, F is still in use with the research." The butler Aaron escorted them in. "Welcome gentlemen may I take your coats?" Aaron asked as he smiled at the two men.

"Yes thank you Aaron." Inspector James said as he handed it over. This was the home of the Countess who was never photographed, who was never to be photographed. Her specific appearance was relatively unknown, now he knew why.

"Uh yes thanks." Webber said still a bit overwhelmed. He was in the house of arguably the wealthiest woman in all of England. She was currently the one all of the nobility and others wanted to be seen with, all the charities wanted her to be seen at their fundraisers.

"This way gents." Spike smiled and led them up to the first floor. "Good afternoon Jolene." He smiled.

"Good afternoon Spike. I take it that these are the gentlemen for the meeting with Thirteen?" Jolene smiled down on the three men as they mounted the stair.

"Yes ma'am they are." Spike confirmed. "Inspector James and Sergeant Webber, gentleman this is Jolene, the confidential aide to The Countess."

"Ma'am." Both men said with slight bows.

"A pleasure gentlemen. Pardon me someone else is having a meeting as well." Jolene said lightly as she walked away.

"Right then here we go." Spike led them down several hallways to an impressive door but then everything here was impressive to James and Webber. "In you go gents." Spike smiled and left.

"Thank you Spike." Inspector James nodded well aware of the manners of the nobility, politeness was not just expected it was demanded. Here they were guests and would be measured by their behavior, he just hoped his young Sergeant realized this as well. Inspector James knocked on the door.

"Come in." Thirteen said. "Hello Inspector James, Sergeant Webber. Hope you had enough time to rest up." She smiled at them both.

"Yes we did....is it Miss Thirteen? I am uncertain as how to address people here." Inspector James said smoothly.

"It can get a bit confusing at times." Thirteen nodded. "I am called Thirteen it is my call, we generally refer to one another by our calls. It makes it easier in the field. Please have a seat, I have copies of the reports of the work done this morning, most of the quick examinations have been done."

"Done by the Under crews you said last night?" Webber asked. She was not just Nancy, the woman he knew now. She seemed to fit right in here. She was their liaison and he could be sure she had clout here.

"Got it in one." Thirteen nodded with a smile. "This place can take getting used to I know but we do some serious work here." Thirteen smiled and took a breath. "Gentlemen I have a question for you both."

"Pardon me Miss Thirteen. A pleasant voice said as the door opened. "I have brought the tea, biscuits, sandwiches, scones and things for your tea." A distinguished gentleman said. "May I pour out?"

"Yes thank you Richard." Thirteen said with a nod. "I had not thought on timing of things. Forgive me. I hope you do not mind sharing tea here?"

"It would be a pleasure." Inspector James said and stood when Thirteen did and went to the sitting area. "Thank you Richard."

"You are quite welcome Inspector. Miss Thirteen we have your favorite Darjeeling with a hint of orange." Richard smiled. One of his duties was to be sure that these men posed no threat what so ever to the estate and those on it, including Thirteen. Currently she and her safety was his major responsibility.

"Thank you Richard, you are the best." Thirteen smiled knowing full well the skills of the gentleman serving the tea. "So gentlemen my question is; do you believe in vampires and other supernatural beings?" As the two men blinked she smiled. "I am quite serious, I hope you do because if not you have a surprise coming."

* * *

The lads all sat back in their chairs looking as bored as they were. This was the last class before lunch and arguably the most boring of them, Literature and Language Arts. 'The Pack' as many had taken to calling them all together had been split up in this and several other classes. It was not that they were chatty or that they didn't pay attention; it was just done the lads thought, to annoy them.

"Well then lads, I have a new reading assignment for you. One I think you will all like kindly remember to stay quiet when they are handed out. Mathews, Hoxley if you both would please." Professor Nichols nodded to the lads he really did like best, they were the easiest to control.

"Yes sir." They both nodded and began to hand the books out going to desk after desk laying them down with smiles.

_Oh hell._ Derrick nearly groaned aloud when he saw it. _This is sure to be trouble._ He braced himself for what would happen when they saw it. He was almost relieved that they would be some of the last if not the last to receive their new reading assignment.

"This is a creepy as you. You ought to love it." Hoxley hissed at them as he put the books down. Then he and Mathews went and sat down. None of them saw the quiet rage that began to grow in the Spawn the moment the books had been laid down.

"Pardon us." The Spawn said in perfect unison resisting the urge to throw the books at the professor that had assigned this for reading. They turned and walked out of the room.

"What the Devil?" Professor Nichols demanded. "Ashtons get back to your seats!"

_Damn. Well I am going to catch thirty shades of hell..._ Derrick thought as he too stood and walked calmly out.

_What, Why? The Book? Dracula? _Richardson thought then there was surprise as Griffith stood and walked out of the room.

_These are my friends. The only blokes who ever treated me fair and stood up for me. I do not know what is up but I side with them._ Griffith thought as he set his jaw and walked out. He wanted to run but he followed the others lead and walked out with his head held high._ I am in so much trouble. Father basically ordered me to make friends with Ashtons; support is part of that. Hell he might even be proud of me for doing something that takes serious stones._

_Oh now I get it. How stupid am I? Their people are from that part of the world. No wonder they are lit. _Richardson sighed to himself making his decision. "Pardon Me Prof. not everyone likes Stokers Dracula." Richardson said with a cheeky and toothy smile as he sauntered out of class. _Gods I hope Dad understands, he can calm mum down._

"All of you..!" _What the fuck? Damn it they will be suspended this time for sure. They are where the real money will come from we will have to move now. _"All of you stay where you are and begin reading, I will be back soon!" Nichols growled to the rest of the class. _They will go to one of their rooms and not the headmasters. That is the only bit of good luck. I will have to alert the others._ He began to race down the hall to the classes of his partners. _We move now.

* * *

_

"So you can see gentlemen from the briefing reports there we **do** handle the **special **cases." Thirteen smiled. She had heard that this could be fun to see the shock on peoples face. She also began to understand why she was to handle this. She needed to understand things from this perspective as well. Her respect for those who worked here and did intakes only grew.

"You realize how far fetched this all is, yes?" Inspector James asked not sure what he thought about all of this. "This all seems like a colossal joke not to mention a waste of governmental funds." He shook his head. "Vampires or Midians as you call them, witches, warlocks, fairies?" He nearly laughed he would have if he was not so angry. "What good could a department like that could do? Do you take us for fools? This is nonsense!"

"Fools?" Thirteen's eyes narrowed. "Do I take you for fools?" She shook her head. "What good could we do?" Thirteen was quickly losing her patience with these men. "Fine gentlemen I will give you a graphic demonstration of what we deal with so your department does not have to." Thirteen stood. "One moment I will get the file for the operation we were on the night before last." She strode out the door and closed it then leaned on it. _Was it really only the night before last? I guess so I was having dinner with Web last night and the night before was the Chop Shop._

"Trouble?" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No they just pissed me off. I need a file from my office to shut them up. Just watch the door. God forbid they start to wander like Lila has." Thirteen said as she pushed off the door and went down to her office.

"True that." Richard nodded and did as he was asked. _I almost hope they walk out the door._

"I can't wait to see what that file is." Inspector James snorted.

"I can." Sergeant Webber shook his head. "Think on it. She did not bat an eye at the body last night. Her questions were spot on. I am not sure what is in that file but the night before last there was a containment zone set up and a hella amount of activity in it, and none of it was our people. In fact we were told to stay well clear of it."

"True but then if they had any involvement we will know what was so important and secret." Inspector James nodded suddenly not feeling so sure about things. When the door opened he stood. Webber decided to follow his lead.

"This gentlemen is what **we** deal with so the Yard and others do **not** have to." Thirteen began to lay out photographs out on the table, she lay one next to the other in a row. All were in full color so they could see the blood splattered walls and floors. This way they could see the macabre art that decorated the wall done in blood, and all of the bins of human body parts. As she watched them turn a bit green she smirked. "This human chop shop has been in business for at least 30 years. This is where many of the missing persons cases will be solved and not just for London."

"This is what was happening? This is the place where it flooded?" Webber looked up at Thirteen. "This is all real? You were there?"

"Yes I was. Before you ask the child in that cage is recovering. She is an adorable little one with an infectious laugh and fear still living in her eyes. She is likely an orphan now." Thirteen shook her head and tears came to her eyes. "All she wants back is the one thing we will never be able to give her. Her Mama." Thirteen tapped the photo closest to her. "This place was not just for a blood drinker, it was for a flesh eater as well. You can see why the Under crew is a bit swamped."

"Yes Thirteen we can." Inspector James nodded. I apologize for questioning your organizations place in things." _I believe this was a horror show, but vampires?"_

"Midians do exist Inspector." Seras said less than pleased as she walked through the wall in front of the men. "Oh put those guns away. Your bullets will do nothing more than annoy me more than I already am." She sniffed.

"Commander Victoria!" Thirteen gasped. "I am sorry we woke you. I did not think we would." Inside Thirteen both cringed and smiled as Seras yawned and her fangs were in full view. Thirteen was about to get the curtains when they swept close forcefully.

"Dear God! You are Officer Seras Victoria! The one that died in the Cheddar massacre!" Inspector James gasped. His gun dropped to his side as she stood in disbelief at what was going on in front of him.

"Yes I am." Seras smiled.

"My Dark Rose I promised Thirteen I would not walk through walls while she was in meeting." Alucard smiled amused at this turn of events. "With as tired as you are too much sun is not good for you. You should have closed the curtains before I had to."

"But, but, but... you are alive!" Sergeant Webber gasped.

"No she is not." Alucard smiled as he wandered to Seras walking through the table.

"I **didn't** make the same promise." Seras smiled to Alucard. "No I am not alive I am a Midian." She smiled sweetly at Sergeant Webber. "What is going on?" Seras asked Thirteen.

"It is just a meeting Commander Victoria, Lord Alucard." Thirteen shrugged. "I am sorry I did not think we would disturb you." Thirteen blinked.

"Thirteen you are my confidential aide. When you get mad or otherwise upset I know it especially when you are this close to me. It allows me to be able to protect you in case things get too hairy. Oh and you have some training to finish as well." Seras shrugged. "Since you are the reason she is upset and I got woken up I ask what happened?" Seras looked coolly at the men.

"Well I think these may have something to do with it." Alucard muttered as he looked at the pictures. "You ought not look on these too much Thirteen, you are not accustomed to things like this. I am likely the only one in this room who is used to them." He shook his head. "Ah, I see gentlemen, you were questioning the work here and what it is. These are one of the better displays of it." Alucard smirked and stared at the men over his shades. He saw the men cringe. He smiled more.

"To true that. Alucard is right Thirteen, these are disturbing. Do not look at them often if you can help it. I am afraid we all will have this in our minds for a long time to come. Humm do you have a glass marker?" Seras asked.

"Right here Commander, Why?" Thirteen asked as she handed it over.

"Under and the Lab techs found some more matches. I figured I would mark them for you." Seras said as she began to make circles and notes.

"I must be mad." Inspector James said as he sunk into his chair.

"So this is real, you both are Vam..Midians, Thirteen you work for her, You are Seras Victoria who died at Cheddar, but you didn't die you are Midian, and this department of the government deals with supernatural things in England?" Sergeant Webber asked with wide eyes and a dry throat.

"In a nutshell yes." Seras nodded. "We had not intended to reveal this much to you this soon." She smiled at Webber as he fell into his chair.

"I am sorry Commander I lost my temper. Knowing what we do, to have them...."

"It is fine Thirteen, I understand." Seras smiled. "I wanted you to do this so you would understand better how and why we do things. It is easy to forget what it is like for the 'innocent masses' as we call them to be exposed to our world."

"I do understand better now. I guess I did forget how this would sound to others. I did not realize how comfortable I had become with this all." Thirteen nodded. "Inspector, Web I am sorry I did this to you like this. It really was unfair."


	60. The Mothers of England

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

60 The Mothers of England

* * *

"Countess Ashton, I am curious why you are turning the over Terror Division to me instead of Sir Dixon." Sir Addams said honestly confused.

"Because you are the one who currently runs the army's equivalent not Sir Dixon. He is overwhelmed with it all." Blaze smiled. "Yes I know a great deal more than most give me credit for."

"Apparently so. Most have no clue of my involvement. So I reiterate my question Ladyship, you must be aware of Dixon's failings and why I do what I have been." Addams smiled.

"Because you and I know that his aide and a few others in his department are well and capable." Blaze smiled back. "Also you can still call on his resources."

"You have excellent intelligence." Addams laughed. "Thought if you have that much intelligence on me I am glad I measure up. You must have enough to know I support your actions and the Queens decision to put you in the position."

"I am glad to hear that Sir Addams, but frankly I do not give a damn what you think of me personally." Blaze stood to signal the end of the meeting."Though it does make it easier support across The Table is of the highest importance in these times."

"Countess, I think you ought to know that there are those I think will make it harder to work well across the table." Sir Addams said as he stood and walked through the door. "You need to be wary of Darby, he is a flattering arse but not supportive of you or your position, he likes to grandstand and is a glory hound. The one you very much need to be careful of is Scott. He is quiet and dangerous. He has not said anything either way about you and your position."

"I see." Blaze nodded.

"He has muttered quietly if the Queen is not too old, that perhaps it is time for a younger one on the throne. He may be a real danger." Addams said in all earnestness.

"Thank you Sir Addams. You are keeping an eye on him then?" Blaze said looking directly at Sir Addams.

"To do anything less could mark me a traitor or at least a non supporter of Crown. Where we sit that is a bad place for the country." Sir Addams nodded. He then took Blaze's hand. "Thank you for the meeting Countess and for your trust. I look forward to working with you on smoothing the transition and then after that as well."

"As do I look forward with a good working relationship with you." Blaze nodded to him and watched as he went down the hall escorted by Aaron. Blaze nodded and stepped back into her office. "So love I think he speaks the truth as far as he knows."

"I agree." Walter said as he came from the shadow by the fireplace. "Now I know of one Midian who is cranky and another who is far to amused with himself."

* * *

"Pardon? Unfair way to treat us?" Inspector James blinked. "Bloody hell if that isn't an understatement." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair on the side of his head then scratching the back looking confused and bemused as this officer so calmly apologized for shifting the paradigm of his life and world as he knew it.

"Damn." Webb sighed. "You doing ok Na... Thirteen? I mean this all looks pretty ... I mean .... wow."

"Yes Sergeant Webber I am doing fine. This is my job and I belong here." Thirteen nodded then she smiled, leaned over the table and touched him on the arm. "Web I really am doing fine, my work is important, I like it here." Thirteen shrugged.

"Well I for one am pleased to hear that." Alucard smiled this was fun to see, now human interactions often amused him more than repulsed him, again he thought how easy his life had been in the past. "Not as likely to be a Fourteen." He was surprised at what Seras was doing but he was amused all the same. "So you fine officers caught ... is that the term?" When Seras nodded Alucard smiled. "You caught a case that involves us somehow?"

"Yes sir." Sergeant Webber nodded.

"God help us." Inspector James muttered.

"Thirteen has personally vouched for you." Seras smiled. "She said you are good solid men and good officers. I know your reputation as a bull dog. I have always respected and admired your work. I had gone to the lectures you gave at academy and the others, I use many of the techniques you spoke of and taught in my work here." Seras nodded at the man. "You said one must be open to all possible lines of evidence no matter how odd it may seem. We are about as odd as you can get." Seras shrugged.

"Amen to that." Inspector James sighed. "Well I was taken off my step but this case is important. I just hope we get this piece of work before he strikes again."

"This one is really a freak!" Sergeant Webber said.

"No actually he isn't if he was the body would look different or just be gone." Thirteen shook her head with a sigh.

"So everyone what do we have here?" Blaze asked as she and Walter walked in the door.

"Well it was just a basic informal meeting to bring The Inspector and Sergeant up to speed...." Thirteen sighed as she remembered that nothing in Hellsing was guaranteed to be simple.

"Seras and I wandered in." Alucard smirked.

"I had rather lost my temper." Thirteen blushed.

"So I wanted to see what was wrong." Seras shrugged.

"I am sorry to bring you into this Countess." Thirteen looked miserable.

"Countess?" Inspector James said shocked then quickly bowed to the small woman before him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ladyship." Sergeant Webber said as he too bowed.

"Looks as if it was a good thing to have the meeting here Thirteen." Walter smiled. "Plenty of room for unintended people." He nearly laughed. "Thirteen please introduce these gentlemen?"

"Oh of course Sir Dornez!" Thirteen blinked. "Countess Zsophia Ashton, Sir Walter C. Dornez allow me to introduce Inspector James and Sergeant Webber."

"It is a pleasure Inspector James, I enjoyed reading your talks on investigative techniques. Commander Victoria has found me copies of many of your lectures." Blaze said as she smiled at the men.

"You are too kind Ladyship." The inspector said with a bow and a kiss on Blaze's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Sir Dornez." He said and surprised by the nod from Walter but recovered quickly enough to return it with a short bow to Walter. _Right I had heard older more formal ways had been making a comeback, they seem quite instep. Even the others have straightened up. The one called Alucard must be a special guard for them, very special._

"It is a pleasure Inspector." Walter smiled. "Good evening to you as well Sergeant." He said with a nod to Webber.

"Indeed it is." Blaze smiled brightly at him. "I hope you will be taking very good care of our Thirteen." She said as Sergeant Webber kissed her hand.

"I intend to Countess Ashton. She may be Thirteen here but to me she is number one." He said not missing a step and looked calmly at Blaze then at Thirteen who blushed more.

"Oh ho he is a smooth one." Walter smirked. "Good thing she is number one with you. My Lady has a bit of a protective streak." He smiled. "Then so does Commander Victoria."

"Who me?" Blaze and Seras said at once. "He was right about you." They teased each other in unison.

"They are as bad as the Spawn!" Alucard rolled his eyes with a smirk, the two women just smiled at him evilly. "Well now that we have embarrassed Thirteen, shocked both of the men and threatened the Sergeant with life and limb shall we be back to bed." Alucard leaned on a chair casually and cocked an eyebrow at Seras.

"Sounds good to me." Seras yawned.

"Darling what is it?" Walter asked as Blaze looked off into space.

"I am not sure, likely nothing." Blaze said carefully.

"Boss?" Seras asked.

"If it is what I think it is then I will be getting a phone call from the school soon I think." Blaze said absently.

_/Little One what is it?/_

_/The lads are right angry at something. I do not know what though. For now we respect the protocols and wait./_

_/As you wish./_ Alucard nodded to her. "Let's go Seras." He smiled at her wolfishly.

"Yes let's" Seras nodded to him. "Good day all." She waved as she and Alucard walked out the door together.

"We will be out of your hair as well Thirteen, unless you wish for me to stay? I know you have things to tend Walter. If you do not you will catch hell from a few people." Blaze smiled.

"Indeed." Walter nodded happy for Blaze to make an excuse for him to go, he was tired as well. He needed to sleep as much as Alucard and Seras did. "I will see you later My Love." Walter said and kissed Blaze then left the room as well.

"So do I shoo or stay?" Blaze smiled.

"You come with me Countess." Jolene said crisply with a raised eyebrow walking into the room.

"What did I forget?" Blaze asked looking chagrinned.

"Phone call with Paris." Jolene sighed and shook her head. _None of this sort of thing will ever be as important as the Hellsing business. Not with men's lives at stake._ Jolene reminded herself once again part of her was not unhappy about this even if it did make her life busier having to corral Blaze into the dreaded meetings.

"Oops right you are." Blaze said with a shrug. "I will be back in a bit if it is no trouble?"

"Please do Countess. Goodness knows I will forget something or not be able to answer some questions." Thirteen smiled weakly.

"Nonsense Thirteen! If we did not trust you to deal with this implicitly you would not be doing this meeting alone." Blaze smiled. "After all you handled our little dog and pony act just fine." She nodded to Thirteen. "See you in a tic all." She smiled and gave a small wave as she left the room.

"That was a small dog and pony act?" Webber asked as he looked at Thirteen.

"Actually, yes it was." Thirteen nodded and smiled. "No big guns for one. Now I ought to explain to you about Freaks. Let's sit Gentlemen." She offered as she sat down. Inspector James and Sergeant Webber looked confused at one another and sat too.

* * *

Nichols nearly ran down the hall to the classroom being used by his compatriot. "Pardon me Professor Gentles?"

"Yes Professor Nichols?" Gentles asked looking up from his experiment with a smile and a cocked eyebrow. "What can I do for you?"

"I am terribly sorry to interrupt your class." Nichols said with an apologetic bow. "But there is something pressing that requires your attention."

"Of course, of course." Gentles nodded with an annoyed and absentminded sigh. "Gentlemen I need for you all to add the second ingredient, stir well then add number three. I promise you all a surprise when you do that, it is best if you all add three at the same time." He smiled and winked at his class.

"We will sir!" the lads exclaimed. Professor Gentles did the best experiments, they all wanted to see what would happen next. As he left they all were stirring.

"Good lads!" He laughed and went out the door. "What is going on?"

"That damn pack walked out of my class. The Lords Weirdly got upset and walked out the others followed." Nichols growled as the two men stood outside the class.

"I thought it was something like that when you poked your head in. Good thing I have the lads doing the full experiment. We need to be away from the door." Gentles said with a smirk moving quickly.

"Why what are they making?" Nichols asked as they moved swiftly down the hall to Grey's class.

"Sleeping gas, they will all be out cold, the people that go by in the next bit will be as well. That will take care of them." Gentles smiled.

"Got some extra for that damn pack?"

"Yes I do." Gentles nodded. "Get Grey. I will deal with the Pack do you know where they went?"

"No but I would suggest looking in the room of Richardson, they go there most just now." Nichols said with a nod. "I will begin the alert, they will be suspended for sure, brats are still giving us trouble."

They will be asleep soon and then they won't be a pain." Gentles shook his head and went down a different hall than Nichols.

* * *

"You all will be in trouble with" "us if you do not go back." The Spawn warned tersely barely able to contain their anger.

"Let's go to My room gents." Richardson offered. "We all stand together Ashton."

"He is right One Brain we all do." Irons nodded as they got to Richardsons room. "Damn why is it you two walk while the rest of us run?"

"Sir Walter, our" "father taught us." They nodded.

"Ok may I ask why I just earned a lecture from my mum?" Griffith nearly panted. "What is with the book?"

"It is a lie!" The Spawn growled together. "It is a damn fucking lie!"

"Woah!" Griffith blinked.

"Your family hails from the part of the world right?" Irons asked. The Spawn nodded.

"So that book is an insult and a lie for your family." Richardson reasoned wanting to stay calm with his friends.

"He is the Dragon!" Vlad exclaimed as he ripped the glasses from his face his eyes burning. "He is a hero!" Viktor continued as he ripped the glasses from his face as well the anger flashing brightly in his eyes. "He is the Prince." "Who gave everything to our people." "He is the Prince betrayed." "By cowards who envied him." "He was what they could never be!" "For that they murdered Our Princess!" They raged.

"Well that explains it alright." Griffith nodded. "This is worth the lecture. I will stand by those who stood by and stood up for me. I have learned much from you lot already." He finished strongly.

"Well for better or worse we are all in this one together." Richardson laughed.

"We are glad to have you with us" Irons smirked. "You are an ok bloke Griffith."

"What is that?" The Spawn asked as the door opened a crack.

"Good night gentlemen." Gentles smiled as he threw the glass tube in the room. As it hit the ground in the middle of the surprised lads it exploded and the gas quickly overpowered them all.

"Well those will not be trouble." He muttered behind his mask. "Lock the door and someone and keep eye on that door." He ordered the men with him. "We have more work to do." He smiled as the sounds of gunfire and panic reached his ears. "We will all be rich soon, let's get our little money bags together."

* * *

"What is the name of the man I will be speaking with Jolene?" Blaze asked with a smile. She had been having fun poking at the men. _Just like My Dragon. Is he my Father?_ Blaze shook her head.

"LeBlanc, Blaze. Blaze?" Jolene touched her friends arm. She was surprised to see Blaze startle at her touch.

"Jolene, I really need your mind just now. How much time before the call?"

"Not enough I bet. This has to do with the things happening between you, Alucard, Seras and Walter yes?" When Blaze nodded Jolene shook her head. "All this started when Dumpling came here."

"No it started before I was born Jolene. It has been going on for much longer than Dumpling coming here. It has just come to a head recently." Blaze shook her head and made to say more when the phone rang. "Looks like The Countess is on." She smiled weakly.

"Countess Ashton's office. This is Jolene the confidential aide for the Countess." Jolene answered the phone.

"Yes this is Annis, the aide for Mr. LeBlanc is the countess ready for the meeting?" Annis asked with DeMorte smiling at her.

"Indeed she is and is standing by." Jolene nodded.

"Good Afternoon Mr. LeBlanc." Blaze said smiling. "I was pleased to meet your son at 'Bertos the other night. He is quite the gentleman."

"Countess you are too kind!" DeMorte smiled playing the social game with her. "I will admit he mentioned meeting you, your fiancé and your sons. He described you all as the ideal British family, if more exotic in your appearance." DeMorte smiled more. It annoyed and confused him to know that Michael knew Walter on sight but that his description of the Countess and her sons was so vague. "It is what gave me the willingness to follow through with my ... brazen idea to call you and arrange this meeting."

"Mr. LeBlanc I am glad you were so brazen." Blaze said as she rolled her eyes. LeBlanc sounded perfectly embarrassed. Blaze was certain that running into Michael and Abby was no mistake. It was a ploy to begin contact and she knew it. "I was informed that you were interested in talking on some children's charities as well as a possible construction project? I am afraid I do not work with my company on the continent just now. I simply am an advocate for children's issues worldwide. I am kept quite busy on the island."

"I promise I am aware of that Ladyship!" DeMorte chuckled. _How in the Hell could I not have known that? Well Countess another point for you._ "I have been asked by the head of a group about spreading the work they do across the European continent to England and the Island. Part of it would likely include the refurbishing of some old buildings to create safe places for children to go to." He shrugged and said with a smirk to Blaze. "You can see why you came to mind?"

"Indeed I can Mr. LeBlanc." Blaze said with a nod. _I can hear that smirk what is your angle?_ "I am flattered. Do you want to send me the information to go over? I am not sure which organization you are speaking of it does not sound familiar."

_Fuck, fuck and double fuck. _"It is a small and not well known. They do not get much press. I could send the information indeed Countess." "I will admit to hoping you could come here to meet me in Paris. Especially now that you do not know this group. There are a few of the Safe homes here so you can witness the work they do. I would rather you understand the work that can be done." DeMorte nearly held his breath hoping she would accept.

"That would be a good idea. I am rather busy so an extended visit will not be possible. I will ask my aide to have a look at my calendar to see when I might be able to fly over for us to meet." Blaze rolled her eyes and nearly sighed. "Mr. LeBlanc, if this is a ploy to get your picture with me you or all the children you should be aware I do not allow it. I am a private woman who is actually, well to be honest, afraid of cameras. I must have your word that there will be none around. I have gentlemen whose job it is to see that I am not made uncomfortable by cameras of any kind."

_Well Lady luck you have not completely abandoned me. _"Yes Countess I knew that you were not photographed, I now understand why better. I will happily work with your Gentleman to be sure there will be none about. I give you my word." DeMorte said genuinely. _As long as I can see you myself my dear Countess Mystery._

"Well then I will have my aide contact yours, Annis I believe it is?" Blaze asked lightly.

"Yes yes that would be good! Annis will await your aides call." DeMorte smiled with accepting.

"Very well good day Mr. LeBlanc." Blaze hung up the phone. "I do not like him Jolene make him wait. I want more information before we meet."

"Understood. For the record I agree he sounded to smooth. Particularly once you said you were not familiar with the group and that you worked world wide as a children's advocate. He did not know. It is one thing that the good Countess is known for in that area." Jolene said with a nod making a note in her book.

"Indeed Jolene I want him toughly checked out before any meeting is scheduled. Send men over if you need, I would rather avoid Alucard and Walter being upset if I walk blindly into a trap." Blaze rubbed her forehead. "Freaking golden cage with sharks swimming about. I will never get used to this crap.

_Golden cage? Oh this could be bad._ "Blaze if conversation we are to have is going to be a long and a confidential one about this situation whatever it is with all of you, perhaps it is best if we get the bobbies out of here first? I know that you want to tell me and that is good enough for now." Jolene smiled.

"You really are one in a million Jolene. thank you for your patience. It will be a long, confusing conversation between us. So it is likely best to wait." Blaze said as she stood and walked to her office door. "Speaking on waiting how much longer for you and Bullet?"

"We set our date after you and Sir Walter set yours." She smirked.

"Well then." Blaze blinked. "I know what Walter and my first conversation will be tonight. Will you please get my calendar ready and have Jeff do so with Walter's as well also best likely dates. I know I need to give people time to rush about." Blaze shook her head. "We cannot just elope?"

"Only if you want to be put on several 'most wanted' lists Lady." Jolene laughed with Blaze as they walked to the door where Thirteen was having her meeting.

* * *

"Well all this information is good but it still does not get us and closer." Inspector James sighed sitting back in his chair.

"But more information can get us closer to a key. At least I hope it does." Thirteen sighed looking baffled.

"So you have a whole host of odd folk here?" Sergeant Web asked. "Oh sorry should I have not asked?"

"It is fine Web, yes we do. Though I think Lord Alucard is the oddest of them all." Thirteen shrugged she blinked when she heard a scratching behind the wall.

"What the?" Inspector James asked in a whisper as he looked at the wall where the scratching was coming from.

Thirteen shrugged as she held a finger to her lips. She had been told that there may be small magical creatures in the house and not to disturb them. If they showed themselves she was to be very polite. As a panel in the wall slid open all the adults held their collective breathes. A bit of material poked out and grew larger. Then a heel of a little black boot was seen. Thirteen smiled as she watched Lila back into the room with her plushy kitty. Lila had tied a purple and a red bow on the tail. The panel slid closed.

"Hello Lila." Thirteen said lightly.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Lila squealed as she turned clutching her Plushy to her. All she saw was two men she did not know. "No no no no!" She nearly screamed as she froze then she looked around for the highest point. She saw a cabinet and ran to it.

"What the?" Inspector James asked as he saw the small girl back into the room from a concealed panel. She was dressed in a pale blue skirt and lime green shirt. Around her neck was a dark purple tie and purple ribbons in her hair and little black Victorian styled kids boots complete with spats. The true shock came when she screamed and ran up the side of the cabinet that they had just been watching a video and hid on top.

"A child?" Web asked dumbfounded.

"See see see!" Lila pleaded as she hid back and pushed her plushy kitty to look over the edge. It did not work well this time either. She saw some bright and shadow but that was it.

"Lila it is ok, it is me Thirteen." Thirteen smiled as she spoke quietly.

"Oh no you are mad at me." Lila whispered.

"No sweetie, I am not mad, I promise. See I brought you a loli. I did not know which you would like so I brought three."

"Three?" Lila asked poking her kitty closer to the voice.

"Yes. Hello Miss Girl kitty. Will you tell Lila that there is a grape, strawberry, and lime loli here for her. You can also tell Lila that the men here are police officers and that they will not hurt her. No one here will ever hurt her. Sir Walter promised and so did Countess Zsophia right?"

"Yeth Z promised." Lila looked at Thirteen. "Can I ... may I have one of the loli?"

"Yes Lila you may have all three once you come down." Thirteen promised.

"Are they really bobbies?" Lila asked quietly.

"Yes Miss Lila we are indeed." Inspector James said smartly. He thought the child might be a relation of the Countess. Who else would dare to call her Z? "The good Sergeant and I will even show you our badges won't we Sergeant?"

"Yes we will Miss Lila." Web smiled and pulled out his badge. "Here is mine. Also a rather embarrassing picture of me in a uniform." He showed them both. Lila looked over and giggled. "It makes everyone giggle." He laughed.

"Yes it does." Inspector James nodded. "Here is my badge Miss Lila. I have no embarrassing picture of myself but I do have one of my cat." He coughed. "He is black as well." He shrugged looking embarrassed. It was a trick he has learned long ago, if you have a picture and a cute story it went along way with a scared child.

"He is pret... handsome." Lila said and held her plushy closer. "Can ... may I have all three?"

"Yes Lila you may. Why don't you come down?" Thirteen promised with a nod.

"I can't. Up is easy. Down is hard." Lila whispered.

"Well I will get you down then." Thirteen said and looked around. "There is a stepstool I can use."

"May I help you instead Miss Lila? Nac ... Thirteen is wearing pretty heels that could make her fall." Webb laughed. "Mine are not so pretty but they help me stay up, not fall when on stepstools. I promise I will be very gentle with you."

"Ok." Lila whispered.

"So Miss Lila what is your kitty's name?" Inspector James asked looking up at her. "My kitty's name is Tux." He shrugged.

"I guess her name is Familiar. That is what the grumpy one said." She reached out to Web as he climbed up the stepstool. "He said that it was time for little witch and her Familiar to sleep. Tabby says I am a witch so this would be Familiar." She looked at the assembled adults and blinked. "If you are bobbies, can you help them find Mama?"

"Well it is nice to know your girl kitty has a name now." Blaze said as she walked in the room.

"Z!" Lila ran to her. "I found a funny place in the wall and it opened. I thought I saw a shiny pixie so I followed it to here." Lila said quickly. "I didn't lose Dumpling on purpose this time I promise!" She nodded. "I got scared and went up there." She pointed up to the top of the cabinet. "Thirteen said she wasn't mad and said I may have all three lolis if I came down."

"Yes I did and here they are." Thirteen smiled and handed them all over. Lila promptly took them, went over to the couch, sat down and looked at the lolis.

"Lila, what do we say when given yummy Lolis?" Blaze asked smiling at the girl who unwrapped the purple one and stuck it in her mouth.

"Haks youth." Lilia said around the loli then took it out of her mouth. "Thank you Miss Thirteen." Lila self corrected then put the loli back in her mouth and kicked her feet happily with Familiar in her lap. When she poked Familiar's nose Blaze and Thirteen worked to not laugh.

"We were basically scratching our heads now anyway." Thirteen shook her head glad Lila was not afraid of her. "We have a fair amount of information and no common thread as yet." She sighed.

"Damn phone." Inspector James growled. "This must have to do with the case. Pardon."

"Of course Inspector," Blaze smiled. "Goodness knows it has happened to me!" Blaze shook her head and looked at Thirteen. "Keep at it I am sure ... everything... will .... be... ok?" Blaze looked again out over the garden.

"Damn it!" Inspector James growled the looked at the Countess to tell her what he had just learned.

"Blaze," Jolene said as she walked into the room. "There is a telephone call for Countess Ashton."

"Give it to me." Blaze said with clear concern in her voice. "This is Countess Ashton what can I .... Oh no." She whispered as the phone dropped from Blaze's fingers. She took two steps towards the window and fell to her knees then sat. "They have My Little Dragons." She whispered fear in her voice. "They took the Academy and my sons ...." She swallowed. "My Little Dragons." Blaze blinked and shook.

"What is wrong?" Alucard, Seras and Walter all demanded as they walked through the door. They all stopped as a pale and shaky Blaze looked up at them from where she sat.

"My Little Dragons, they have them." She whispered as Walter helped her off the floor.

"Then we will have our sons back now!" Walter nearly growled and looked to Alucard who was summoning his red coat and hat.

"NO! We may not act like that." Blaze said.

"Why the Devil not?" Alucard asked shocked.

"Because, we are sworn officers in the service to the Queen. We are to remain secret. This is going to be very public, to act like this, now; it would give all of this away and do more damage than can be imagined." Blaze explained. "For now I am like every other mother who has a son held hostage at that wretched Academy. I am ..." Blaze swallowed and whispered as she leaned against Walter and blinked as tears fell. she had never felt so helpless in her life.... not since her husband took her sons and hid them to force her to do as he pleased.

"Zsophia! You cannot possibly think that I or any of the rest of us will sit by and Do nothing! they have Our Little Dragons!" Alucard exclaimed. "I will go and collect them and.."

"NO! I said no." Blaze swallowed and turned away. Alucard's rage was becoming her own. She felt the madness and thirst for action and blood wash over her. Alucard smiled and pushed at her harder, he could feel the tug the bond of blood between them now.

"Love?" Walter said as Blaze shook and Alucard smiled. Walter knew things were going bad.

"Stop it now Alucard! I do not need your rage I have plenty of my own!" Blaze growled then turned and faced those in the room. "Do you honestly think I want to do this?" She hissed her posture becoming aggressive.

"Step back. Now." Jolene warned the others in the room. Thirteen and the two officers complied.

"Do you believe that I want to leave my sons in their hands?" Blaze bared her teeth breathing heavily. "Do you think I do not want to go there get in and begin to shred those who have had the audacity to think of harming **MY SONS?"** Blaze took steps forward closing on Alucard.

"Very slowly lad." Inspector James whispered to Sergeant Webber. They were the strangers here. They were in the most danger.

"Do you believe I do not want to bathe in their blood as I baptize My Sons in the blood of our enemies?" Blaze stood toe to toe with Alucard.

_My Little One your rage tastes good. You blood lust is growing with my own. Yes you are my Little Dragon, My Daughter._ Alucard smiled.

"You cannot possibly think that I do not want to see to the eternal suffering that can be provided to them." Blaze smiled then quickly she jumped and grabbed Alucard by his tie and stepped back as she landed. In his surprise Alucard could only go with her losing his balance. "Come now My Dragon." Blaze smiled sweetly. "You of all people should understand all that I **want **to do. Those things I could desire to see happen." Blazes voice became a soft sensual purr. "The torment and pain I could wish to have inflicted to them by my hand and the hands of those who best love My Little Dragons." Blaze looked directly in Alucard's eyes and he knew her, he knew he was indeed looking into his own eyes, he could see the madness and the love of all things brutal and violent. The only things that separated he and her was gender, age, and that she was not a Midian. "Surely you of all people could not make that mistake." Blaze turned loose of Alucard's tie.

"No My Master I will never make that mistake." Alucard said as he remained on bended knee with his head bowed to her. _/Little One we have observers. I must call you thus./_ Alucard looked up at her. "Your self control serves to control my actions and desires. I will do only as you, My Master bid me do."

"I am very glad for that Alucard. No matter our desires, no matter our abilities to make our desires happen." Blaze took a deep breath. "We must marshal it all to do what will serve us all best. For now breaching the wall or in going into the school in any way will not serve any of us best. This is not our bailiwick anymore. We must allow others to do their jobs. Unless this goes on too long, or begins to go wrong we will stay our hand." Blaze took another deep breath. When Walter put his arms around Blaze from behind she relaxed into his soothing embrace.

"You did the remodel on the Academy. Those are likely the best blueprints the blokes in charge can have." Seras nodded to the others. She was glad to see Blaze calm down, the bobbies were frightened of Blaze now and Lila was nowhere to be seen. _"Tabby you are needed here at The Estate. The Spawn have been taken hostage in their academy with the rest of the lads and staff. Blaze nearly clean lost it and Lila is God only knows where. I need for you to come and find Lila and help to deal with her ok?"_

_"On my way now Seras!"_ Tabby nodded and got up from her table. "Dirk I gotta bounce!" Tabby said as she ran out the door her bookends hot on her heels.

"She is right love. We can still act but it must be much more subtle." Walter nodded as he looked down at His lady in his arms.

"We can act once the sun is down. At that point Hellsing forces will be indistinguishable from others." Alucard added with an unpleasant smile on his face. "Between now and then Seras and I will sleep so we may be at our best."

"What? Who?" Blaze asked as she answered her cell phone. "Sir Irons, yes I know. We are getting the blueprints for the academy together now.... Yes We can all drive together.... I see the Richardsons were already in the area ..... yes." Blaze nodded as Thirteen raised and eye brow for confirmation.

"Countess, Forgive me but if the inspector and I are with you we can get you past any barricade without revealing a thing." Sergeant Webber said hoping he had not spoken out of turn. He did not want to anger the petite woman before him. Now he understood that could be lethal.

"Sit Irons we are in luck we have a rather clever Sergeant and Inspector of the Yard here I was reminded that with them as lead car if not with us we can get closer than many others can." Blaze smiled at Sergeant Webber.

"Good thinking lad." Inspector James said in a low voice with a smile and a nod to the young man.

"Darling Tell Irons we will pick him up on his helipad. Our helicopter can hold us all easily." Walter nodded to Thirteen who touched her earpiece. "I need to go and grab a few things." Walter said as he nearly ran out the door. He knew he needed to drink as much blood from their stores as he could quickly. Walter would be up for a long time, some of it in the sun. He would need the blood if not rest.

* * *

"The few that were stupid enough to try to resist are all locked in the smaller study rooms. thank God we did not have to deal with that 'Pack' as well." Gray growled angry that they had been made to move sooner than desired. "If they were not worth the most of money I'd kill those little shits for the trouble they have caused us."

"Ya they are the worst of them. But they are happily in dreamland now." Gentles smiled pleased with himself.

"Most boys love Dracula what the fuck is with those two Wierdlys?" Nichols shook his head still baffled by their reactions.

"Does it matter now?" Gray growled.

"Hey me boy-o calm down." Nichols shook his head as he saw his long time friends eyes beginning to glow that eerie red they did now when Gray either was angry, or when he began to fight.

"You calm down!" Gray shot back annoyed.

"Nichols is right." Gentles said calmly. "You need to be calm and keep it together." He more than either of them did. "At least for now." He knew that if his friends red eyes were to become known there were at least 2 groups that were hunting down those with red eyes. Of course one thing that it meant was that Gray was the perfect fall guy for the others. If needed Gentles had no problem with throwing them to the wolves at it were.

"Sir, we have everything secured as you wanted. When do the bobbies show up?" a lanky man asked as he calmly leaned against the door frame.

"About fifteen more minutes. They will have to set up what they see as being a perimeter around the school. Any of them get too close kill them." Gentles said with no emotion. Once the sirens are heard the show is on."

"Are you sure they already know?" Nichols asked unsure of the logistics now. "I wonder about this. If those lads are this good how good are their parents? What about their private security?"

"They will all be kept back. All that security is good for us anyway. It make it easier for us to slip out in the confusion. They will keep well back worried for their precious little brats." Gentles laughed. "Then there will be a pissing match between them to figure out who gets to send in the forces. It will be a zoo."

"And we will be the zoo keepers." Nichols smiled still unsure.

"Or the lions." Gray smiled.

* * *

"Son of a bitch." The older man shook his head as he slammed down the phone. "Send the cars now!"

"Sir?" The young tech asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Just do it!" The commander of this area barked. "I just got the call. The there is a group of brass hats that are coming." Matthews rolled his eyes. "We have been told to play nice and let them in. A couple of our own got tasked to be with them, poor sots"

"Sir! Lord and Lady Richardson have arrived."

"See them into the 'command tent' I will be there in a Tic." Matthews nodded.

"Sir a helicopter has been seen coming in!" Another young man said running in.

"That would be the Ashton and the Irons people. Irons and Richardson can be helpful but this countess... Bloody hell." Mathews shook his head as he went to the area the helicopter would land.

* * *

"Fuck!" A man came running in. "They have helicopters here! The damn bobbies are pulling up the drive as well!" A short stout man said as he ran in.

"The Bobbie cars we were expecting in a few from now." Gentles squinted as he thought. "The heli is someone important. Their coming in made the Bobbies jump the gun." Gentles smiled. "Good the commander is riled up now he is more likely to make mistakes in our favor." He nodded to his comrades. "Yes it is get me the video I will call and make demands when I have them. We have the upper hand just like I said we would gents." The men around him smiled. _Well Mathews we dance now._

"Sir and Lady Irons!" Matthews said with a nod as the group of people came towards him. "Inspector James and Sergeant Webber?"

"Yes Matthews it is us." Inspector James said with a nod. Allow me to introduce you to Countess Ashton and Sir Dornez."

"It is my pleasure." Matthews said with a slight nod.

"I doubt that Matthews." Blaze shook her head. "We are more than mere annoyances here to get underfoot and be a pain in your arse."

"Countess I would never..."

"You and I can do the formal dance of politeness after this, when My Sons are safely in my arms again. Until then this is all business." Blaze said obviously upset. It was no act it was simply that she allowed he feeling show to a larger degree. "I have the newest and most complete blueprints for this academy. My company built the new Chemistry Lab and did some upgrades to many of the other buildings here. I figured you may want that information."

"Yes Countess that would be most helpful indeed." Matthews nodded surprised.

"I and my mates found several old passages as lads I will be happy to mark them out as well." Sir Irons nodded as he strode the to the command tent.

"What do we know of the men involved?" Walter asked.

"Nothing." Matthews answered tersely. He did not like having his operation hijacked, nobility or not.

"Have they set their demands?" Lord Richardson asked as they walked in. "Irons, Dornez, Countess." He looked at them all expecting to see what he did on the men; what surprised him was the look about Blaze. "We will have them back, our sons will be home with us soon." He said as he reached out and put a comforting hand on her arm.

"Yes we will." Blaze nodded and went to lady Richardson. "Beth, it will be fine." Blaze said as the women embraced.

"Yes it will." Emily Irons nodded to the ladies as she too hugged Beth Richardson. "We and our men will see to that." She said resolutely.

"Yes ladies our sons will be in your arms within twelve hours." Sir Irons said with his jaw set he did not like his Emily to be upset. He would not fail her or his family's allies either.

"Sir Irons you cannot make that promise." Matthews said with a warning. "Honestly once these things are marked out you will need to go back with the others."

"No." Blaze said with all the presence she had at her command.

"Countess I am sorry but yes .... you will." Matthews said then turned to look at her. He blinked. Suddenly this frightened petite woman was a force to be reckoned with. He wanted to bow to her and ask for pardon for having offended her.

"We are a powerful resource to you. My company as I said worked in various areas of this academy. If you want you can speak via web cam to the men whose hands were in those spots. I have some of the best hackers in the country on my payroll to protect my systems."

"Why would you need those?" Mathews asked confused.

"I do hold an extremely high security clearance, odds are it is higher than yours. My company does the majority of the governmental construction and remodel projects. My computer security is damn tight. I can likely get us eyes in that place depending on the cameras if they actually are using them. Lord Richardson has more resources as well and like Sir Irons are leaders amongst the nobility they can help keep them from being underfoot and a real pain in your arse." Blaze said ticking the points off on her fingers. "Also we will have people on the inside we may be able to communicate with at least to a degree." Blaze swallowed."At least I hope we can." Blaze whispered.

"Whom?" Matthews demanded.

"Or sons." Walter said as he went to His Lady's side.

"Children?" Matthews shook his head. "Bloody hell."

"Do not underestimate our lads." Irons and Richardson smirked, So many never guessed or took to close a look at children.

* * *

"Lila? Lila sweetie. It is me Tabby." Tabby made a show of looking for the little girl. She had sent Dumpling to another part of the house to look. Tabby knew exactly where Lila was. "I know Z can be scary but someone messed with her sons. Trust me if anyone messed with you she would be just as nasty." Tabby made a show of stopping and sighing. "Man I need to find you kiddo everyone is worried as hell, people do not want you hurt or scared. Z is going to be so upset about scaring you." Tabby whispered as she sighed and shook her head.

_Z would be just as mad for me?_ Lila blinked. The idea was completely foreign to her.

"Right then off I go." Tabby sighed and pushed off the wall she had been leaning against. "Lila?" Tabby walked slowly away. "Sweetie? It is me Tabby."

"I am here Tabby." Lila said quietly.

"Oh thank God! Sweetie everyone is worried sick worried for you." Tabby shook her head. "Lift up. Special just for a Miss Lila .... and her Girl Kitty!" Tabby smiled as she went up she did the full act to try to make Lila less scared.

"Tabby I think Z scared everyone even the grumpy one." Lila said as she went into Tabby's arms. "Oh and her name is Familiar. The grumpy one said that it was time for little witches and their Familiar to go to sleep. Since I am a witch then this is Familiar." Lila held on to Tabby tighter.

"Well I guess that fits." Tabby smiled.

"Familiar can't see very well yet." Lila groused. "And I dropped my lolis."

"Familiar can see?" Tabby blinked sitting in a hall chair.

"Yeth all kitties can see. Why not Familiar?" Lila looked up at Tabby confused.

"True enough." Tabby nodded. _Hey it is a kids world all kitties see. But then_ "Lila why do you know Familiar can't see so well yet?" Tabby pulled the missing lolis from her pocket without the opened one.

"Because she only sees in shadows and bright. She shows me." Lila looked up at Tabby like she should know this. "Amy down the street says that her little dolly tells her things. My Familiar is better than her dolly."

"Ok I am sure Familiar is. Yeth Familiar is indeed." Tabby said copying Lila's lisp. When Lila looked upset Tabby smiled. "It is so cute I had to try it. Works better on you. Like purple lipstick does on me."

"Ok." Lila nodded. "I know they all went because all the mad went too. Well not the grumpy one or Seras. They went to bed." Lila looked at the lolis she had. "Tabby do you like Lime or strawberry?"

"Ya know, I like them both why?" Tabby asked distracted by what Lila had said.

"There are two." Lila smiled. "You can have one." She smiled shyly.

"Oh my gosh! You would really share your loli with me?" Tabby blinked "Really?"

"Yeth you are my best friend." Lila smiled. "I know you and Z would keep the monsters away now. The monsters would be too scared of Z and the Grumpy one."

"Anyone smart as a brick would be when they are mad at them. But Z and Alucard like you and will not be mad at you as long as you follow some rules." Tabby smiled. "So which is your favorite loli? I want you to keep that one because I like them both."

"I like the lime so you can have the strawberry ok?" Lila smiled.

"Perfect!" Tabby smiled. "Oh one other thing."

"Yeth Tabby?" Lila smiled up at Tabby. Next thing she did was squealed as Tabby tickled her.

"Hey Lila want to teach Familiar to see better?" Tabby smiled making her decision.

"Yeth please!!!!"

"Well here we go!" Tabby said as she took Lila to an empty room.

* * *

"Sir! there is a commutation from within the school it is them."

"The kidnappers, right then." Matthews nodded.

"You mean the Terrorists." Sir Addams walked in with a nod. "Let's hear what they have to say."

"Terrorists?" Mathews scoffed. "They just took..."

"Talk to them now, we can talk later." Addams said as he nodded to the others.

"Good evening." A man's voice came over the speaker.

"Good evening, whom am I speaking to?" Matthews asked politely wanting to buy as much time as he could time was always a good thing to have in a situation like this he had learned; communication ran a close second for him.

"You may call me Rex." The voice said jovially. "How are the wife and kids Matthews?"

"They are well thank you for asking, how fair you and your men?" Mathews asked honestly worried; he wanted nothing more than to call and speak to his wife now.

"Oh we are all just fine, thank you." The voice on the other side of the phone said. "Understanding how concerned you likely are We have taken video of all the adults and children here to prove that they are all well. Oh to inform you our men will be indistinguishable from the others. It is a precaution I am sure you understand. I know now is not the time to make demands. You will be contacted later." Was the last they heard as the line went dead and the video started.

"God only knows when that was taken." One of the techs whispered under his breath forgetting that the parents were in the room.

"It was taken today." Blaze stated.

"Countess but with all due respect...." Matthews began.

"There are those of us who have daily contact with our sons." Lady Richardson simply stated.

"If this had happened yesterday we would know it." Lady Irons nodded. "Wait..." she said thinking. "Derrick and Freddy have been sending more photos than usual recently." She looked at the other mothers.

"As have Victor and Vlad." Blaze said unconsciously using the first names the Spawn had chosen.

"James as well." Lady Richardson agreed.

"Good lads." Lord Richardson smiled.

"They knew something was going on I bet." Sir Irons shook his head with a smile.

"Without good proof they would not have said a thing." Walter said with a fathers pride. "Good lads indeed." Walter smiled.

"Pardon me for saying so but....." Matthews began.

"Good Miss Jolene I trust you to have the Countesses laptop with you. We can have it hooked to a printer or hooked into the system here if needs be." Sir Addams said with an authority that would not be denied.

"Look here!" Matthews challenged back. "This is a police matter."

"No. I however wish for the terrorists inside to believe that we see it as such." Addams smirked. "Make no mistake this is an act of terrorism. I am the head of a section of an area within the government that is tasked for the most sensitive acts of terrorism, the ones we keep more tightly under wraps. These acts are coming more frequent and therefore there became need for another group dedicated to the purpose." Addams said coolly. "My position and authority trumps yours. I do need you and your men to do much of the obvious work and you will get all of the credit and accolades when this is brought to a successful end."

"Or I and my people will be hung out to dry if it fails." Matthews glared at Addams.

"We do not fail. If we did we would all be out of a job and likely dead." Addams stated. "Now Countess and ah wonderful" Sir Addams Smiled as he saw other laptops being opened. "and you Ladies what can tell and show us?"

"We are going to see if there is a pattern." Lady Richardson said with you lifting her eyes from the screen. "Richard this is one time I no issue what so ever with you looking over my shoulder to look at the screen."

"Indeed love. If you send some to my... Who the Devil is 09wolfboy2000?" Lord Richardson asked confused at his suddenly full filtered account. "They all hit last night?" He shook his head then blinked. "Good boy James." Richardson said with a smile as he began to look at the e-mails.

"James?" Lady Richardson looked up at him.

"Passwords, Accounts and a known loathing of not backing things up." Richardson smiled. "Proud of you lad."

"For once I am glad for your rants." Lady Richardson smiled. "We should see if they are all the same."

"Jeff hand me my laptop" Walter said as he sat down. "Let's see where they sent their back-ups. Odds the lads talked on this." He said as Jeff handed the laptop already fired up. "You are a keeper for sure."

"Thank you Sir Dornez I also have back up batteries if needed." Jeff said glad for the praise. He knew that Sir Irons would recognize him and relay the information to his father. Inside Jeff was turning back flips. On the outside he was the unflappable confidential aide and butler.

"Shall I ask Miss Nancy to check her and her ladies accounts?"

"Yes do." Walter as he looked at his e-mail. "Any ideas love?"

"Keep your eyes open." Blaze said. "When will be able to see the footage from inside?" She asked as she opened pictures.

"Countess I do not think it would be good also this is still an active scene.... Dear God!" Matthews gasped as he suddenly found himself in a chair after being deposited there somehow by the enraged Countess standing over him.

"Whether you think it a good idea or not I will see that footage. I will see all of it to see my sons. You will not stop me. Do I Make My Self Clear?" Blaze ordered through cold eyes.

"I...I...I" Matthews shuddered as he looked up into the angry eyes of the three women.

"She is entirely correct. You will allow us to see our sons. You will allow the mothers to see their sons protocol or not." Lady Emily glared at the hapless man in the chair.

"Lady Irons I entirely agree. Ladies you are all correct in you insistence. It would be the best for the mothers to see their sons especially if they are fine. I hope you understand that if all of the lads do not look well it would be for the best if none of the mothers not see it?" Sir Addams said to reason with the infuriated women.

"I can understand and agree with that logic. We can handle seeing our sons alive if not completely well." Lady Richardson nodded. "If they want anything, our lads will not be dead."

"Our lads all pal about together." Lady Irons said both wanting to buy the time to allow Blaze to cool off.

"Griffith, Edward Griffith has been with our lads as well. His parents ought to be brought here." Blaze said calming down. "To not do so would be insult, as if we do not trust the parents as well as the lads do their son."

"Yes they have been called." Walter went to Blaze and looked all over the concerned man trying to soothe an irate woman. "Also Griffith has some pull with the BBC that could be useful." Walter reached out to Blaze to calm her. "_Damnit Alucard do not feed her anger anymore!"_

_ "I am not feeding her Walter" _Alucard promised_. "The idiot set her off all on his own. She is near panic"_ He continued as he rose from his coffin._ "This has more to do with some time else, not the here and now. I will see what I can find out. I think I remember something vaguely. All I can sense from her are her surface thoughts, those are angry and worried just now."_ Alucard was liking the situation less and less. He went and sat in his throne with a glass of blood as he threw his mind back over conversations with and about His Little Master and Daughter.

"Vlad?" Seras asked as she walked out into the room. "I thought we were going to sleep?" Seras stopped and blinked. "Whoa." Seras shook her head then sat in her own throne.

"Seras?"Alucard asked as he looked at Seras and handed her his own goblet of blood. "What is it?"

"Something is really wrong with Zsophia." Seras said as she quickly drank the blood.

"That much we know." Alucard nodded as he got himself another goblet then brought the bottle with him setting it on the low table in front of the fire. "We do not know why. I am thinking over what I do know or remember. It will have to do with the Spawn and likely a jackass." When Seras looked at him with a raised eyebrow he shook his head. "She was going to be denied access to footage of the inside where the Spawn are by a jackass of a police officer who annoys her."

"Ok then the Spawn and a jackass...." Seras sent her mind back over past conversations as she too sipped her blood. "Wait! Vlad!" She exclaimed then she blinked."Pip!"

"While he is not my favorite person I would not call him a jackass." Alucard smirked. "I do not remember him upsetting her over ... the .... Spawn." Alucard's mind flashed back to a time he Walter and Seras stood in a shadow watched and heard Pip speak to His Daughter that did upset her. He looked at Seras and she nodded as they shared the same memory.

"_Do not ask that of me again Ange! __**I**__ know what 'e steal from you. I __**know**__ what __**'e did**__. Remember I 'eard it all from __**your**__ own lips. 'ow 'e raped you into 'is bed. '__**e force you **__into that __**farce**__ of un marriage, 'ow __**'e steal**__ your __**freedom**__ from you, and would 'ide ze Spawn. I know __**too well**__ about… By ze bon Dieu __**I**__ should __**'ave**__**never**__ left. But you chose 'im, to stay, not escape. I am __**sorry**__ I did as you asked and left you zere as long as I did."_

"He would hide the Spawn. Keep her from them not let her see them." Seras whispered.

"Yes." Alucard nodded "I have another source of information as well forgive me Zsophia for what I do." He whispered and took a sip of the blood he had.

"Vlad?" Seras asked concerned.

"I will explain later." Alucard said leaned his head back on his throne and cast his mind back to another time. She had killed her own Master after breaking the collar on her. It was after the explosion when she had lain on the floor and the man Amun had given her something to take her physically back to how she had been before. It was the one time where he was given unrestricted access to her life, to her memories. It was the time when he had been there to keep her from the pain. It was more than enough for Alucard as well. He had perspired blood coping with the pain. It was then he saw the faces of so many who would die, he saw and experienced the hell Zsophia's husband put her through. This time it was not a physical pain he felt it was an emotional pain she could no longer hide. "Little One, your pain and your fear, you hide it so well now."

"Vlad?" Seras asked as she went to him and wiped blood tears from his face.

"Her self control is amazing My Dark Rose. Her threshold for pain as well." Alucard said as his respect for His Daughter, His Master grew.

"Is it worse than I think? The way the Rat Bastard hid their.... Vlad!" Seras exclaimed as Alucard was up on his feet and growled down to her.

"Her Sons! They were not then, are not nor will ever be his sons!" He nearly shouted.

/My Dread Dragon, please calm down./ Seras said as she had his rage slam through her mind and being. /Please!/ Seras knew that often speaking to him in his native tongue was enough to calm him. /Please Vlad!/ This time it was not. She held on to him and tried to cut through his rage with her love and calm and with the knowledge that he needed to calm or it would only make things go from bad to worse. /Love help us to save them! Help us to save Your Grandsons! We must be ruled by Your Daughter, Your Masters' wishes and plan!/

/I will follow her plan but Seras make no mistake he was never their father. When they are back and safe I will see what I can do about removing him from their DNA I will have Walter be their father completely. Then we the men in her family will hunt him down and kill him./ Alucard stated with his eyes flashing the most lethal red.

/Yes love once Your Grandsons are safely home here with their mother, Your Daughter we will go from there./ Seras in no way believed that The Spawns DNA could be changed but for now it calmed her love and mate.

_/Walter./ _Alucard called out.

_/Yes what is it?/ _Walter wondered over the upset he had felt from Alucard. His Lady has simply looked in the direction of the Estate then looked down._ /Alucard what is it? What have you discovered?/_

_/That bastard took and hid her sons. He used them to force her into acts she would never have done, ordered by her husband or no. This is what has her upset. It is like a flashback to that disgusting time in her past. The shame, pain and fear she feels cannot be measured. She is less steady than we think. Pray she focuses it into the way she should act or we will all be going in with all the wrath that can be summoned. Walter she will call on magics we have never seen her wield. Remember at her command I will not be restricted and her anger will feed into mine. It will affect you and Seras as well./_ Alucard thought to Walter.

_/I understand./_ Walter replied simply, he felt the Angel of Death coming to the fore of his mind but then realized the personality was there all the time now. _Now it is a set of abilities I call on, it is my rage form._ He thought back to another night and realized something_ The Angel of Death is so much a part of what I am, it explains the wings. Part of my demons are my wings._ Walter encircled His Lady in his arms. "My love, I swear to you I will put our sons in your arms again. those who separate you from them will be made to suffer." Walter turned her chin so she turned her body and he looked deep into her eyes. "Trust me, believe me. I will make this happen."

"I believe you my love, we will have our Viktor and Vlad back." Blaze smiled up at Walter. "Thank you." She whispered as she placed her head on his chest.

"Indeed we will." Sir Irons breathed. He knew better than most what that promise meant and he knew about the man who made it. Sir Irons knew that it would happen. Now the question how to do it with the least carnage. He turned and walked into the staging tent.

"Sir Irons," Sir Addams whispered. "They will call him in won't they." He stared worried.

"Make no mistake it is her will alone that stays his hand now." Sir Irons nodded. "Those are His Masters' Sons, he will be here after the sun falls we need to be ready to move then if we cannot accomplish it before. Sir Addams my grandsons who live with me are in there, for that alone I would not mind Alucard and the others going in but remember that I have a clan of lads in there. The Richardson's do as well, remember they do some highly sensitive work for the crown not all of it is known to the Table.

"Indeed." Sir Addams nodded. There was power in the Table. But then there was those who were more lethal than others. The Richardsons, the Irons and the Ashtons were three of the most. _But then I am now as well. She must trust me or this position would have never happened._ "Enough of this pissing contest Matthews, Mine is bigger and we need to get this done as quickly as possible. Hello Sir and Lady Griffith."

"Sir Addams where is my Eddy?" Lady Griffith asked clearly concerned. "Lady Irons, Lady Richardson... What do we know?"

"We know that our lads are in there and we will have them out within twelve hours by the promise of Sir Irons." Blaze stated as she strode into the tent. Walter looking too calm by her side. "Beyond for that we know that they completely fucked up taking out children." Blaze smiled coolly. "We now have access to things they cannot know of. They expect there to be pissing contests." She looked at Matthews. "They are counting on disorder amongst the nobility. That will not happen. Your Edward is friends with our sons and grandsons. As they are allied so too are we. We need your help to get this done and done right." Blaze walked to Lady Griffith. "We are now the representatives of the mothers of England. We need to do our families proud. We can and We Will. Yes Ladies?"

"Yes we will." Beth Richardson smiled a toothy smile.

"Indeed!" Emily Irons nodded crisply.

"My Eddy." Lady Irons whispered now wishing she had not molly coddled her son and worked to make him too gentle. "Yes, yes I will do my son proud then ask his forgiveness for forcing him to be weak. I will have him train as he pleases." She nodded. "We are coming for you our sons and also for you bastards!" She hissed.

"Well gents, they are well and truly fucked now." Sir Griffith said caught off guard by his Lady. "When the mothers of our fair England are roused to anger they are a force to be reckoned with."


	61. Ready, Steady

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Ready, Steady...

* * *

"My Queen." An older but well cultured voiced said as the door opened and closed.

"Is it true?" Her Royal Majesty asked without turning from the window.

"Yes My Queen it is true." He bowed even knowing she would not turn so see.

"This could be a major disaster to say the least." The Queen said looking out over the garden_._ "Thank you, please go."

"Majesty?" He was worried she was showing her concern.

"Go now."

"Yes My Queen." He bowed and backed out quietly closing the door behind him.

_Those lads, 'The Spawn' He adored them before, His favorite toys. _The Queen thought to herself._ She is His Beloved Master, He cared for her before. To her He bowed to before on respect alone. Now we know it is His daughter there, These are her sons, His grandsons. _The Queen sighed and turned and walked further into her office. _Those men could have never known what they were doing when they decided to take that academy._ Her Royal Majesty shook her head. "Those two lads so full of life such little men even then." She laughed. "She is so different now, or is she?"

*****

The Queen thought back the her first meeting of Zsophia and remembered. The sun was so bright and warm. It felt so nice after the long winter. "So Andrew My old friend, are the winters getting longer and colder or are we just getting older?"

"Majesty, I would never begin to comment on that." He had laughed.

"Sir?" A soft voice said.

"Ah my Sophia. Come here lass I have someone for you to meet." Andrew had said so gently. "Also young lady you are to call me Andrew here as well, please."

"Yes si.... Andrew. I will be pleased to meet your friend." It was a young girl so sweet. So quiet she kept her head down looking where her feet went. the Queen never heard a step. "It is a pleasure to meet you Ma'am."

"And you as well, Sophia?" She had been so amused being called ma'am. "Now my Miss look up so We may see you?"

"Yes Ma'am." It was Her Royal Majesty's first look at those green eyes. The rest of her was pretty but so plain, mousey even _A little black mouse_. The Queen remembered thinking. "Well then Miss Sophia, you are very lovely and your eyes stunning you ought to look up more." The Queen expected the blush on the girls face. She also expected the girl her to stumble or even cry out when she realized she was faced with the Queen of England.

"Yes ma'am. Andrew says so too." The girl said her voice was so quiet there was not other reaction beyond the blush. Andrew was behind the girl working hard to not laugh out loud.

"Ah ha there they go!" Andrew laughed as two boys ran across the yard yelling.

"Tu Deux!" The young woman said as she went over the low wall that was around the balcony running out to the lads. Once she got to them she seemed to be giving the lads what for.

"My word Andrew did she do what we think? Did she really leap over that wall and land on her feet? She is so fast!" The Queen had shook her head it reminded her of a man she knew.

"Yes Majesty she has done those things and more. Yes her speed and ability does remind one of Walter." The girl and the lads walked to where Andrew and the Queen sat.

"Pardon for disturbing you" "and the time with your friend." The twins, now The Spawn had bowed slightly. "Please pardon" "us Ma'am." The girl tapped them on the heads and they walked smartly off under the girl's watchful eye.

"It is fine lass." Andrew laughed. "They are lads with high spirits is all, This house needs more of the noise children make." He mock scolded her with a smile on his face. "Please come her my pretty Sophia," He had held out his hands and took hers in them.

_She is so small, like a child. She seems so fragile like porcelain._ Her Royal Majesty remembered thinking.

"Lass you are safe and fine here as well. This is your home as well now. You are not a member of the staff. Please smile and be more at ease." He put her chin up with a finger. "It is ok to be more verbal around others lass."

"Yes Andrew." She had nodded.

"Go on then and relax, read a book have some tea." Andrew said softly, gently. The girl Sophia rushed off. Andrew nodded to the head of the staff. The woman called Natty curtseyed then nodded and went off.

"Tell Us of that quiet girl who has no clue of identity the Queen of England." The Queen laughed curious. "Is she the reason you have been away from this region for so long?"

"Yes she is. She has had a very hard life My Queen. She is away from it now and I want only the best for her. It was so difficult for her to be around many people so we have been in the hunting grounds I have up north. She is the researcher on that latest project you tasked me with."

"You lived up there for well over a year! This must be very nice and warm indeed! She was the researcher? You do not have many books or other resources in that property, she is quite remarkable. She must say more around you. If you know of her past." The Queen had blinked.

"No My Queen, that is as much as she will say around anyone but her sons. I and a few of the staff hear a bit more." Andrew had shook his head sadly. "She will speak quietly and always on the current state of affairs."

"But then how do you know so much.....Sons? Wait those are her sons?" Her Royal Majesty asked incredulous. "Her younger brothers We can believe, but sons?"

"Yes My Queen she is their mother" Andrew nodded solemnly. " Sophia is at least 30. I know of her past from ... other sources." He said evasively.

_We wonder now about those 'other sources' Andrew. How much did you know of her back then?_ The Queen shook her head as she walked down that odd memory lane.

"She is precious to you?" Her Royal Majesty had asked in wonder.

"Yes, she is the one who cares for me. I could not be in better hands. I have more movement now." Andrew nodded and smiled. "Your Majesty, I intend for her to be my legal and only heir."

"Are you sure about that?"Her Royal Majesty had questioned startled.

"Yes Majesty I am. " With the deep breath he had taken, Her Royal Majesty knew it was important. "Also I will need your help, she has no identity. She is no one from nowhere. Her sons as well. Please Majesty. This is likely the most important and last thing I will ever come to you about."

"You said you were better." The Queen said confused.

"I said I have more movement. She and her sons are helping to extend my life but I have no illusion. I will die soon, I want to see her provided for." There had been tears in Andrews eyes then he began to cough again. A moment later the slip of a girl was by his side patting his back. She helped him to sit up more and brought his oxygen mask out and held it for him to use.

"Please Andrew do not over do." Now the girls voice was stronger. She was worried. It was not the worry one has for an employer, but as a daughter who loved her ailing father dearly.

"I am fine My Little One." Andrew smiled and put his mask to the side. "I only really hear your voice when you worry." He smiled with mischief on his lips as The Queen remembered. "Maybe I will have to get worse to hear it more often.

"You will do no such thing!" She had looked severely at Andrew then walked away looking angry.

"Hah." Andrew laughed. "Then really is the only other time to hear her voice. And then there is fire in it. It warms this old man's heart. Just being here she and her sons gives me comfort." Andrew had sounded like a adoring and indulgent father. Andrew shook his head and murmured. "There is one other time her voice is heard." Then there was a deep sorrow etched on his features.

"We give you our word Andrew, We will help you as you ask, she and her sons will have full citizenship here. It is best it said she is your family from America. Then she will have dual citizenship to all eyes. After you die she will have to declare one or another." The Queen nodded.

"Will you watch over her My Queen. Watch over her as if she really is family of my blood not just my heart?" Andrew pleaded to Her.

"Yes Andrew, We will after you die We will look after her then." Her Royal Majesty promised. "Only do not tell her We are the Queen just now it amuses Us to be called ma'am."

"I am sure it does My Queen" He laughed and coughed. "Shall I call you ma'......" The words were cut short as a shot was heard. Then there was a man with glowing red eyes on the low wall wielding a gun.

"Well Queen bitch you die!" He held the gun at the ready, with the royal guard so far away Her Royal Majesty knew that her life was at the end. "Erin go Braugh!" She heard the shot but felt nothing.

"She is a guest in this house you may not harm her!" A cold threatening voice said. The Queen saw the back of a summer dress. The one the girl had been wearing.

"Shot once can you take another as well?" the vampire mocked.

"To save those in this house one hundred would not stop me." Sophia leapt at the vampire and went over the balcony.

"Dear God." The Queen gasped. She heard many more shots ring out around them. There was a battle happening in the house. Her Royal Majesty was shocked and could not move for it. Then she heard hissing as she saw men and women coming towards them from within the house.

"No." A voice said with a finality of death. Then the girl was on them, she fought with a ferocity that shocked the Queen. She counted one, then two, then three dead, soon there was seven ghouls that became ash. Another shot rang out and again the girl was in front of the Queen shielding Her with Zsophia's own body.

"First you die Whore!" Then Vampire whom from over the low wall came again.

"I am **not** that." The girl said with a still voice that stopped the all in their tracks.

"That was foolish to your own death." Andrew shook his head and whispered as The girl leapt at the vampire and somehow removed his head from his shoulders. Then there was a shower of ash.

"You are well?" The girl asked as she turned to face them. Blood dripped from her body.

"Yes lass we are well." Andrew nodded. "You must sit here now." The girl looked as if she did not understand.

"Mom!!!" Twin voiced called out. "Mom!" They said again as they made towards their mom to help her sit. "You will" "be fine." You are too strong" "to lose to them."

"Oui Mon Deux. Je suis." She lay her head back as Andrew went to the girl.

"Rest lass."He said as he helped her lean against his legs with the help of her young sons.

"But she needs a doctor's care." the Queen said.

"Why?" Twin voices asked.

"Because...." the Queen saw it for the first time. She saw the girl heal before her eyes. "My God, but she is not?"

"No she is not of them. She is odd but she is not a vampire."

*****

"Ah my Zsophia." Her Royal Majesty shook her head as she remembered. "My Personal Guard slaughtered to a man that night, but not that girl with the shining green eyes and no strength to her voice." The Queen shook her head. "So quiet and meek until ones she cared for, ones she felt a responsibility to, were in danger. Then she became a whirlwind of destruction." The Queen sat and stared into space. "How could We have forgotten the spectacle of that action? Why had it become a mere fact in Our memory?" Now The Queen sat back and looked at the ceiling. "I was a guest in the place she had only begun to call home, she called ma'am". Her Royal Majesty smiled then she shuddered. "They have her sons. What hell will she visit on them?"

* * *

"Ladies you are sure...." Sir Addams never finished the question looking at them. "Yes then play the footage." _Thank the Good Lord there is little blood. It would seem that there was some resistance. But then they want money. They do not care to damage the' goods'._

"My Eddy!" Lady Griffith cried out.

"He is with 'The Pack' as the lads are called." Lady Richardson looked at Lady Griffith. "He is well, and well protected."

"How can you be so sure?" Lady Griffith asked. "They are just laying there."

"The lads are all together in one room together." Lady Richardson nodded. " This means they were together when this siege happened. They must have been James' room. Though why they were not in class is a question."

"They are all breathing in a rhythmic fashion with no distress in the movement in the chest. They are asleep." Zsophia said contemplative. "They were all together and have a bit of a reputation for making mischief." Zsophia and Walter smirked with the Irons' and the Richardsons. "That was a mistake. Once our lads wake those who took the school will have more than their hands full."

"Indeed." Sir Richardson smirked. "Won't they Sir Irons." He laughed.

"HA! They will at that." Irons shook his head. "That connects to the major hub. I just wish Derrick and Freddy had their guns."

"Their what?" Lady Griffith asked shocked.

"Their Guns. I know James has his." Sir Richardson said with a nod.

"Our sons carry at all times." Walter said with a smile.

"Depending how they choose to do things Derrick ought to have one handed over." Zsophia said as she looked at Sir Irons.

_I expect they are carrying their gloves with them. They have been training with them and doing well. Yes they may hand off their guns._ Walter thought with a dark pride.

"Ladies do you thing this ought this be shown to the other mothers as well?" Sir Addams asked fairly sure of the answer. They would say no worried over the reaction.

"Yes." Zsophia said to startled people. "Let the other mothers see. They want to know. Besides as Sir Griffith already said so eloquently; 'Well gents, they are well and truly fucked now. When the mothers of our fair England are roused to anger they are a force to be reckoned with'." Zsophia smirked. "We may need all the 'fucking' force we can get." She then had a evil smile paint her lips. "The mothers of our fair England may also help to frighten and put those bastards off their guard."

"I do not understand or see your plan for the mothers to 'put those bastards off their guard'. I will be happy to hear the idea once the other Ladies have seen the video." Sir Addams said more than a might curious and with some trepidation. "Matthews how do those blue prints look?"

"Very good I can see some possible places to be of help once the entering of the building plan is decided. This 3D imaging is also helpful." Matthews shook his head. "Countess I apologize for my first ideas when you landed."

"I understand. Most have thought me a secretary on first meeting." Zsophia smirked.

* * *

"I can see! I can see!" Lila exclaimed happily. "I just knew Familiar could see and show me things!" Lila petted Familiar lovingly.

"You were right kiddo." Tabby laughed.

"There you both are! I have said in the past little girls ought not go about in big houses without Dumpling." The older woman said scolding but relieved that the child was safe. To have to report Lila's disappearance to her green eyed princess just now would be very bad.

"Sorry Dumpling, I kinda forgot to put my ear com on. Don't get all mad at her." Tabby said to placate Dumpling.

"Guess what Dumpling! I was right Familiar can see! She can also show me! I can look through her eyes now!!!" Lila said hopping up and down.

"I see child I see!" Dumpling laughed. _Well I had heard the child is a witch. She will be a very powerful one indeed._ "Well Little One I am glad for you and Familiar are doing so well and growing together but still Little Girls must have a Dumpling or a companion with them in big houses." Dumpling smiled at Lila who was happily hugging her black plushy cat. "I will thank you to put on your ear come long enough to let people know that you have Miss Lila with you Miss Tabitha." Dumpling said with a pointed look at the young woman.

"Yes ma'am." Tabby nodded even as she noticed Dumpling was not wearing hers. "Hey Kiddo! Want to meet another me?"

"Huh?" Lila looked at Tabby.

"I am going to lie down then I will come through the door ok?" Tabby smiled.

"Ok....." Lila seemed confused. As she said that, Tabby lay down on the couch moments later a little ghost girl walked through the door.

"EEEEEEEE" Lila squealed and held onto Dumplings skirts hiding behind them.

"Miss Tabitha you should have warned Miss Lila more." Dumpling scolded the Tabby ghost.

"Tabby?" Lila asked as Familiar poked her nose out from around Dumplings skirts.

"Yeth. It's me." The Tabby ghost smiled and waved and then made her Plushy bear wave. "It is me! Well us, Tabby and Ruger." Tabby Ghost smiled. When Lila came around from Dumplings skirts Tabby giggled. "See not so scary. This is me as a little girl, this is what I looked like, well except for the frilly dress." Tabby Ghost smiled as Lila went over to her. When Lila stuck her finger through her Tabby Ghost giggled and said "Hey that tickles!" Both girls dissolved into giggles.

"Miss Tabitha, that is what you looked like as a child?" Dumpling asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeth Dumpling it is." Tabby nodded so her ringlets bounced. "See the 'Yeth' works on me too now." Tabby ghost smiled.

"Yeth it does!" Lila giggled.

"Well then does this mean we are going to have little Tabby ghost playing about with Lila?" Dumpling asked looking closely at Tabby Ghost.

"Not too much if I do this over long I get very sleepy and need a nap for real. Lots of magic makes you sleepy." Tabby Ghost explained.

"I see. Well I will have chocy milk brought in. But Little Ghost girls cannot drink it I think." Dumpling smiled.

"Eep! I wants chocy milk!" The Tabby Ghost squealed and ran to her body.

"I thought so." Dumpling said as she went out the door. _Well then I guess Tabitha and Lila get along well for a reason. They must think alike. They look alike.

* * *

_

_Well then Alucard _The Hagshook her matted hair._ Her hand and her hand alone that keeps you back? T_he Hag smirked overhearing many conversations at once. _ Those are her sons. A traumatic past. All things I can play with. I wonder how far I can push you tonight little girl? I have one trick to get me out of here and away from Alucard if need be. One trick and I can only use it once. Once I do use it I will have to stay far afield of you Red Devil._ The old hag sat in the tops of a tree near the academy. There was so much commotion she could not stay away. She knew that there would be flesh to feed her. Now though her feast was likely to be disturbed. _I wonder what I can learn about Your Master, Alucard._ Her eyes narrowed as things were balanced in her ancient mind. "Yes I will risk it." She nodded to herself then smiled a terrible smile with razor sharp teeth. "Now o Master of Alucard what can I learn of you?" Ancient energies went forth reaching out towards Zsophia. "You are an annoyance Angel." She whispered as she deftly went around and through his senses undetected. Now she reached out to the Energy called Zsophia. They touched her gently.

"Walter, all please pardon me? I.... I need air." Zsophia stood and looked at Walter as his hand covered hers. "I will be well darling. Please keep on?" She smiled weakly.

"I understand my love. I am but a word away." Walter looked into her eyes briefly and did not like what he saw.

"She cannot possibly feel me..." The Hag whispered on the wind as she heard the words spoken.

"I know love." Zsophia walked resolutely out the door of the tent. "_Whomever you are do not meddle in my affairs tonight. I will not risk your interference now."_

"She does feel me?" Red and green eyes opened wide. "Who, what are you?" The Hag questioned to herself and unknowingly Zsophia.

_"I am your utter destruction should you put those who are mine in any risk!"_ Zsophia growled. She allowed her eyes to slip to red then she followed the energy that touched her back to its source. _"Hag you cannot know me nor can you know what I am capable of. I will give you a small taste as warning."_ Zsophia took a deep breath and sent a bolt of the dark energies to the Hag.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The Hag shuddered as the bolt hit her with the cold nothingness, the oblivion of souls crushed and destroyed.

_"That is my only warning. My enemies you can feed on for all of me. But know for all your feeding on the innocent, for all you have done and have consumed of innocent body and blood, I will destroy you. I found your follower's slaughterhouse. Your destruction is on the wind. Your reprieve is until I can get to you. Know it will happen, run now while you still can." _ Zsophia smiled a cold ruthless smile. Her anger and madness shone for a moment and was directed at the Hag. Then she calmed herself not wanting to arouse Alucard. He was angered enough already. Zsophia marshaled all of her feelings, all of her emotion and put it where it would not cause her problems then walked into the tent.

"We need a way to manage all of these pictures." Lady Irons looked up. "I know I am putting together the pictures by groups. One has the adults in them."

"Sounds good." Lady Richardson nodded. "I will do the same."

"As will My Lady and I." Walter nodded with a grim acknowledgment. _You are being so quiet My Love. Even your feelings are silenced. This cannot be good._

_You are but a child._ The Hag sneered in her mind. _You have pain and torment in your past I have a taste of it bitch! No one is that powerful. Your little display was impressive but I am sure it cost you dearly. Perhaps I will taste the flesh of your sons to put you in your place foolish mortal human. Your only weapon is Alucard. But he will be busy won't he? Mmmmm A master of Hellsing might taste good._ The Hag smiled again assuring herself of her strength over the woman called Zsophia.

* * *

"Well Gents they have had time to view the footage. Let's send them the price at which we will let their precious brats go for." Smirked Gentles. _Poor Mathews. You really need to stay calm but I know you and you will not. _

"Why the different amounts of cash? Why not just charge them all the same?" Nichols asked confused.

"Well there is a reason for that." Gentles looked at Nichols. "The amounts are what the families can afford. The good Countess along is worth a great deal and, with her we get to ask for twice the much." He laughed coldly. "E-mail it to them and I will make the phone call." He watched as one as his men hit send and the pictures went to the command base. "One, two, three, four." He counted slowly and then dialed the phone. "Hello Mathews."

"Hello Rex." Mathews said as he picked up. "I see an e-mail has arrived. Your demands I expect."

"Well well you are learning aren't you?" Gentles smiled.

"Yes I am. My wife and kids are fine and protected Jimmy." Matthews smirked.

"Well then it is chess. You have taken an excellent move." Gentles laughed. "Well yes those are the demands. They are quite reason..."

"Bastard." Mathews growled after he slammed the phone down. "You, you, and you are out of here. NOW!" He said as he pointed at men. They got up and left quickly. "Yes I know the bastard we have done this before. I am cleaning out men, we had a mole before. I will not have that happen again."

"I see. Very reasonable." Addams nodded. "He got away with it, yes?"

"Yes. We did all we could everyone lived but he did I do not want that jackass to get away this time!" Matthews growled.

"He will not this time, men are being held and cannot get information out. May I have a few men take their places?" Addams asked calmly.

"Please do. We could not sniff out the mole last time." Matthews spat with disgust.

"We know how to deal with snakes." Zsophia said dispassionately.

"Indeed." Irons nodded. _This is not quite the frightening woman I remember from either of the Round table meetings but nearly. This is not good._

"These demands are different for each of the lads." Lady Griffiths said confused.

"A sliding price for family wealth so to speak." Lord Richardson shook his head.

"Time for the Fucking force I believe. Pardon us gentlemen, ladies." Blaze smiled wickedly.

"I believe this should be fun." Lady Richardson smirked as the ladies moved out the tent.

* * *

"Well so rude now Matthews." Gentles laughed. "He grew a set."

"Wait you know that Bobbie?" Nichols said and shook his head. "He recognizes you? We are fucked."

"No we are not he is a play it by the book to the core type." Gentles laughed. " He will be ok until the Snob types get upset and take things over. then he gets flustered. Besides the mothers will cower and sob and tell him not to endanger their babies." He mocked wringing his hands and wailing.

"Oh to be a fly on that wall!" The men roared with laughter. "Anyone hungry?"

"Sounds good. The brats need food to. Sandwiches ought to work. Well there are a few who will not need to eat." Nichols laughed.

* * *

She could smell the unbalance in the wind. The barrier between was so thin here. Ammut scratched a little and the barrier was broken. The woman of magic that opened the barrier for her was near. Ammut looked forward to devouring this Hag soul but for now there were plenty others. The grounds were as soft as any Pharaohs garden. The trees and other plants were alive and brilliant. The birds and other animals were quiet and hiding. The Hag had frightened them. Ammut knew the animals had nothing to fear from her. Their Ka was never out of balance. They went to the after life to amuse those allowed to go to the place of the pharaohs. Slowly she began to move around the grounds. She found so many out of balance then she stopped cold. There was one here that devoured souls here as well. This may be his territory. She knew she was not the only that existed who could do such. There was one other here one who did not devour souls as Ammut and this other one did. This one simply destroyed them. Ammut blinked. Never had she encountered anything like this one. She did not know one could exist not as a being. Slowly she crept closer to this one wanting to know it. This one was vigilant and it seemed to become aware that there was another in the area. Ammut crept away from it.

_"So Hag what have you found here?"_

_"A plave we both can feed"_ The Hag said with a nod.

_"So I see Hag. What of the other beings around?"_

_"They are of no matter. One that comes can be a problem. He is called Alucard and defeated Set as he came into the world and loved every moment of the battle. He killed the summoner. Incognito was the name of that one. He was unnatural. The little spell tosser next to the little blood drinker is his master. The little blood drinker is his offspring."_ The Hag said dismissively.

_"I see. Thank you for this information."_ Ammut replied. _You know so little Hag. I know so more. You dismiss what you do not understand. You even think you can control me. So stupid you. And so very rude.  


* * *

_

"So you see ladies. We will set them back on their heels." Lady Irons said.

"I...I agree with this plan." Lady Griffiths said. Everyone knew she was the meekest of them all. She was the one most likely to cave to the pressure from the men holding their sons. "As was said We are a force to be reckoned with. I know the women in the past, our past were so. I have become weak and soft. I need to be strong even in my fear. Please ladies we can and I think need to do this." She swallowed trying to sound brave. Every woman there saw her fear, it only made them agree to this harebrained idea more.

"We will do this." One woman in the crowd of women said. "I am older than you all. My Grandmother would eagerly take up a weapon for the protection of her and her own. It is my turn, our turn." The women nodded then en masse they moved out the tent door. They walked with a resolute demeanor that made their men stop and watch as they moved in wonder.

"Get out of our way." Lady Carter said. "Or I will have your badge. All of you." She glared at the Bobbies who meekly got out of her way.

"Ladies what are you planning to do may I ask?" Sir Addams asked as he looked at them warily beginning to have an inkling of the plan.

"We are calling out for our sons." One lady said defiantly.

"We will not be intimated by them and we want them to know it!" Another one nodded in agreement.

"It will set them back on their heels." Zsophia shrugged.

"Well it will be a shock for sure. He is a power hungry arrogant son of a bitch. It is the last thing he will expect." Matthews said in amazement. This was the last thing he was expecting.

"Well done ladies very brave. You do your families and especially the lads in there proud." Walter nodded. He had to help as much as he could.

"I am proud of you my love." Sir Griffith said with a smile and a kiss to his wife.

* * *

"Oi there is movement down there!" One of the mercenaries yelled back to the command.

"Ha the Bobbies are out to bargain for time already." Another laughed.

"So pathetically predictable." Gray watched with a growl wondering if he could kill one of them and get away with it.

"Give Us Back Our Sons!" Decidedly female voices were what met his ears. He blinked.

"Turn Loose Our Lads!" More hollered. As one man ran to tell Gentles he shuddered. It was like he was ten and his mum and all his aunts were giving him a dressing down.

"Gentles! Gentles!" He said bursting in the door.

"The Bobbies are here?" Gentles asked bored.

"No I think it is the mothers." He shook his head.

"What the Fuck?" Gentles asked as he ran to the window closest to the yelling.

"I will see your heads on my wall!" Lady Irons yelled over the din of angry women.

"You will be hung drawn and quartered for this outrage!" Lady Richardson said with a toothy grin. Pushing to the front of the pack.

"The hell?" Gray asked completely confused.

"I will see you hang!" Lady Griffiths yelled as the other women did. "Countess?" She asked as Zsophia walked out of the pack of women.

_ Ladies I hope this gambit plays out well._ Sir Irons thought worried if proud of his wife. He realized why The Countess could control Alucard why she had his respect, she had no fear. That moment when he gave Alucard and indeed Walter an order for destruction and it had been done ran through Sir Irons head. _It is her hand that stays him, whose hand stays her?_

"I will see your blood flow in those halls!" Zsophia hollered as she took steps towards the building.

_ Little One_ Alucard smiled pleased with his daughter and her audacity.

"Shoot the air to scare her and them off." Nichols said and watched as one of the men did.

"Steady on." Lady Richardson breathed. "We expected this Lady Irons had warned us." The other women held their ground wondering at the Countess though completely silent.

"I will bathe in your blood!" Zsophia screamed walking towards the school without pause as the bullets were shot.

"Is she insane?" Matthews gasped.

_Oh ho they have lit your rage haven't they._ Alucard shook his head as he sipped his blood unaware as Seras watched him wondering as she felt the controlled anger from Zsophia.

"No she has a plan." Walter assured the men. _Dear God my Love please let this be a plan and not sheer madness._

"As did my forefathers! I will baptize my sons in the blood of our enemies!" Zsophia yelled with rage as she walked closer.

_And you do your blood proud._ Alucard smiled a toothy grin wanting the blood to begin to spill.

"The Ground in front of her!" Gentles breathed at the men as they all stared at the woman who was walking forward unafraid. "Shoot the ground in front of her!"

"That is the Countess Ashton. The mother of the Wierdlys." Nichols shook his head understanding the twin lads more.

"Your tainted cowardly blood will paint this place for one hundred years and not be washed clean!" Zsophia growled as she stepped past where the bullet hit the earth.

"Bitch." Gray growled and shot.

"Oh god!" Sir Griffith gasped as he saw it. Everyone gasped and cried out as Zsophia fell to her knees.

"Damnit!" Walter growled and ran to Zsophia making sure to not be too fast.

"This is not over you cowards!" Zsophia yelled as she stood and walked back to the crowd her shoulder bleeding.

"You cannot be too strong." Walter whispered catching up to her half way back.

"Not over by a long shot." Zsophia smiled.

"Or a short shot." Addams smiled glad for The Countesses trust and support. She was one he did not wish to anger.

"Countess are you ok? Why did you do that?" Inspector James breathed as all the women shouted final insults and threats at the school then turned following the wounded Countess and her fiancé.

"Countess! What did that serve but to get you shot?" Matthews gasped worried for the woman's sanity as much for her wound.

"Bravely done Countess." Irons shook his head with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Sergeant Webber asked confused.

"We know for sure they want money over murder." Richardson nodded Sure that his son had indeed made a good ally for their family.

"That is the line they have drawn and will keep." Addams breathed with a smile knowing now full well why the Queen had put The Countess Zsophia on the table.

"I'll show that bitch!" Gentles growled as he stomped through the halls. "You and You come with me!" Gentles pointed at men who followed quickly." Grab the twin brats." He growled as he threw open the door to the room that held the sleeping lads.

"Yes sir." The men said as they each grabbed one of the Spawn.

"Bitch!" Gentles roared using the school's intercom system. "Countess Bitch! Look and see!" He smiled as the men dangled boys from a window by their ankles. It took Zsophia less than a moment to recognize them.

_What is this?_ The Spawn blinked. Being hit by the cold air and being heels over head woke them. Both looked at the other and completely relaxed. Struggling would do them no good it could in fact get them killed.

"Viktor! Vlad!" Zsophia cried out.

"Now we want the message about how much we want to each of the families or we can kill one of these. She has 2 they look alike even." Rex said with a cold laugh.

"Countess... " Beth Richardson whispered.

"Zsophia.." Emily Irons went to her.

"I will gut them like fish." Walter hissed glad he had his glasses on. "I have you love." He was sure his eyes flashed a bloody red.

_Mother? _Half awake thoughts began to form._ You have made our mother scream? _The Spawn thought darkly. _Thank you for waking us . _When the next shake knocked the glasses off their faces The Spawn wanted to swear holy hell at the men. Instead they closed their eyes. They thanked their grandfather for a prank he had played on them. It had been the morning after they had found out he was their grandfather. They had been speaking to their father when grandfather came in. Soon they were basically in the same position as they were now. Then it had frightened and disoriented by being aloft with like thus, now they know how their bodies would respond. Now it was a familiar if uncomfortable position. _/Grandfather we are awake, something is here we dare not say more. We will wake the others Eight o'clock./_ They felt themselves being pulled roughly back through the windows by the men that had held them.

"Tu Deux is trouble an so is their mama." One of the men that held the Spawn right side up and gave him a good shake.

"Oui they are!" Another growled.

"Put them back in their cell. Feel free to throw them in." Gentles waved.

"Oui!"

_ /I understand/ _Alucard said with pride to His grandsons, His blood_. / I will relay this information to your mum. Remember your training. Though you have learned the value and training in practical Jokes./ _ Alucard smiled and closed down the connection to His Grandsons. After doing a quick sweep of the area he knew something was indeed near to them someone or something that was angry. /Well then we do this my conventional means./ Alucard picked up his phone and called Walter.

"Tu Deux is trouble for sure!" They felt them thrown in to the room though somehow hitting the beds. _Spawn indeed sounds just like their mum._ He smiled and gave a quick wink to his partner. _You were right Pip the bastards would be after them to get to her. Stupid to hire Mercs. you do not know well Gentles._

"Who the devil?" Walter growled none were to use any of the cell phones in the area. He became more confused when he saw the number that called in. /What is it?/ Walter asked.

/There is something magical and with malice near here we cannot take the chance of thinking to one another. The Spawn are awake now and they will wake the others. Eight o'clock. That is all./ Alucard hung up the phone. /Yes when we go in will have to track that thing down if it doesn't run away like it should./ Alucard cocked his eyebrow.

"Again you are awake when **you** said we ought to sleep." Seras walked in yawning.

/I got a message from The Spawn./

/Are they ok?/ Sears asked not out of concern for the lads alone but also out of concern for her mate.

/Yes they are but they had unfortunate information./ Alucard shook his head. /There is something odd, magical around the academy and it is not nice./

/Ducky./

/Why in the hell did he call?/ Zsophia glared as they finished walking up the path.

/There is something magical in the area and it has unknown abilities. Thought message could be very bad./ Walter said holding His Lady for all the world to see saying words of comfort. /The lads are awake now. They contacted ... Him and told Him about it they also said eight o'clock./ Walter stroked her hair. "I promise they are fine Beloved. We have strong sons." Walter whispered into Zsophia's hair just loud enough for all to hear. "We need to get your shoulder seen to for you and them."

* * *

"Alright gents we are all awake now." The Spawn nodded as their friends shook their heads still slightly drugged but wiping the burning sensation from their noses. "How many of us a 'what to do if things so sideways' plan?"

"I need to use the S.P. To get to Freddy then hold up." Derrick shrugged and blew out of his nose. "Make things difficult for anyone we need to but do it from a safe distance. Ammonia?"

"It has to be. I am to keep out from out from underfoot and keep safe." Edward shrugged. Once again feeling useless with the pack of lads he ran with.

"Keep safe and be a pain in the arse for any who I can; a lethal pain if it is an appropriate course of action." James smiled wickedly. "And you two?"

"Cut all power to the outside lights" The Spawn nodded. "after dark at eight o'clock." "Then to hurt, maim or kill" "those we can " "and not get killed ourselves." The last statement was said together.

"You are having us on. You parents told you to kill the lights and then anyone else you can?" Griffiths jaw dropped.

"Yes" The Spawn nodded. "Who here is armed?" They asked as they reached into their coats and pulled their guns.

"Wow!" Griffiths whispered as he blinked at the guns.

"Your father made those right?" James asked as he went to his trunk.

"Yes he did." The Spawn nodded.

"Freaking awesome my dad has been trying to get one of his guns forever. Or the older Dornez but I am sure his nephew is good at it too." James went into a compartment in his Trunk and pulled out a pistol.

"That is three." The Spawn nodded.

"Well we know I haven't got one." Griffiths shook his head.

"Freddy and I am unarmed this time as well." Derrick spat. "They almost found ours in the last go around. Grandfather said he would have a new hiding system developed. But we are unarmed."

"Not now." Vlad handed his gun to Derrick. "Go get" "your brother." They nodded at him.

"Right-y ho." Derrick nodded and slipped into a passage.

"Damn it!" James exploded. "How the Fuck did they do this?" He bellowed.

"Because we are adults and you are annoying children." A voice said on the other side of the door. Then two men could be heard snickering.

"Got ya." James smirked as he spoke in a very low voice.

"Yes" "you did" The Spawn agreed quietly and nodded.

"Got what?" Edward asked silently.

"We know there are two outside our door. We have an idea what we are dealing with." James said with a smirk. "Now for the expected." He rolled his eyes walked to the door and began to bang on it. "Let us out! You are dead men once my father finds out!"

"We know Our father!" "He will shoot you into bloody bits!" The Spawn said kicking the door hard enough to make noise and make the men at ease.

"My mum will of course leave it to the Police." Griffiths sniffed. "I am sure you all will be well dealt with."

"Pansy boy in there." One voice laughed.

"Like we didn't expect the coppers." Another said disparagingly.

"Shut it both of you." A third voice grumbled.

"Which is why my father will kick your arse himself!" James Richardson growled as he held up three fingers.

"Our Father will snatch up a" "gun and have you dead!" The Spawn nodded.

"We are called Irons for a reason we fear not the likes of you!" Edward said doing a remarkable impression of Derrick. The others openly looked with surprised.

"Good Show." Richardson smiled and nodded quietly. "Good idea ."

"Very good" "impression as well" The Spawn nodded.

_Well I was of help. _Edward Griffiths thought to himself and smiled.

"Oh one" "more thing." The Spawn smirked as they spoke quietly to the others.

"What is that?" Griffiths asked.

"We know we have" "at least two more friends" "in the mercs." They nodded.

"How?" Richardson asked. "How do you know and how are they here?"

"They told us. They are" "friends of the family."

"You have the oddest set of friends." Griffiths shook his head.

* * *

"Heya Z!" Tabby said as she walked in startling the officers. "Heya Walter." She smiled as she looked at the wound. "Looks like it hurts."

_Another relative of the Countess?_ Inspector James wondered. _There is a resemblance I guess. More like the little girl who runs up cabinets._

"How the hell did this kid get in here?" Matthews growled at two of his officers.

"Walked." Tabby blinked loving every moment.

"Get more men out there." Matthews looked death at some of the other officers.

"Doesn't tickle." Zsophia shook her head. "Pray tell why you are here?"

"Oh wanted you to know I an a few of the others heard and are thinking good thoughts to you. We like the Wierdlys too. Oh and that Little Miss Lila is ok. She even gave me one of her lolis." Tabby smiled and gave a happy shrug.

"You have been around Zsophia too much." Walter laughed. "You are taking up her habit of shrugging."

"Lila pokes Familiar in the nose like Tabby pokes at Ruger." Zsophia shrugged. "Whose idea was it for you to come here?"

"The Grumpy One."

"Ah. Tabby he is not the one in charge. Yes you coming here dose help me. You make me smile. Now go back to your playgroup tell them I am touched by their thoughts. Also no one is to be hanging about. It is dangerous. Tell 'The Grumpy one' I will deal with him later." Zsophia shook her head.

"Ok Z. Bye all. Bye Walter!" Tabby wandered out of the tent. _Ya there is something icky about. Well Time to go to my play group and no astral stuffs yet. Get out of range and let 'The Grumpy one' know._

"Oh Matthews it is not your officers fault about Tabby" Zsophia tried to placate the raging man. " She is wearing black and does not like Bobbies. They scare her, trust me she is taking her teen body straight out of here."

"Still I thought my security here was much better. Well it has been stepped up." Mathews Shook his head. "

"Sir we caught this one walking up the road to our men bold as brass." One of the officers said as three brought a smiling man forward.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Mathews said exasperated.

"Pip is going to be plenty pissed you got yourself hurt." He smirked as he walked in.

"Thank you for taking the road and not attempting to sneak up." Walter smiled. "Trick isn't it?"

"Got it in one Sir." Trick nodded. "I am not a sneaky one besides didn't want to get my arse shot of. You have a good reason for getting shot I hope." Trick shook his head and smirked.

"Do let him go he is a friend of the family." Zsophia smiled and shook her head. "We needed to know their line and make sure they wanted money over murder. It is only a flesh wound but at least one of them likes blood. So how many in?"

"They got at least thirty. Three are ours." Trick smiled.

"Dare I ask?" Matthews sighed.

"Oh I am a member of a mercenary company that knows the Countess and her soon to be." Trick winked. "We have some people with their ears to the ground. Picked up on this maybe happening. Didn't know when. So they are there and I am here." He shrugged.

"You have the odd set of friends." Sir Griffiths shook his head.

"Any other intelligence from inside?" Sir Addams asked not skipping a beat.

"Sorry no." Trick shrugged. "But you have friends on the inside just so you know."

"And how are they not going to get shot with the others?" Irons asked somewhat amused.

"They have their patches." Trick shrugged. "You need any to fill out your ranks Sir?" He looked between Addams and Mathews.

"Not just as yet." Addams asked being thoughtful. "Perhaps you can catch the escapees? What do you think Mathews?"

"Sounds good they are a good bunch who likely think that they will walk out in the madness of the area." Mathews nodded. " Catch first shoot last." He looked at Trick.

"On it. We all have our nifty patches." Trick smiled and gave a lazy salute.

"Good don't get shot." Zsophia shook her head. "Well don't get killed. Shot is a given."

* * *

"Love if you do not stop pacing and growling the men will be more nervous." Seras said watching Alucard make his fourth lap on the ceiling of the staging area.

"It is not fully dark yet." He groused.

"Even you cannot manipulate time." Seras shook her head. "The men who are to help there have gone already we are here till dark no one hits until eight after the lights go out." Seras said exasperated. "The men here are going out on missions in town if needed." Seras hovered up to him. "Those who are here are not all used to us being about. If they get to nervous it will be bad."

"They need to rotate through the main Estate and get used to us more then." Alucard rolled his eyes and set his feet on the ground. "That will make them safer. If they startle when one us walks through a wall they are food." He shook his head.

"I agree. Boss does as well. We have been a bit busy as of late unless you forgot." Seras leaned on the wall.

"Point taken." He grinned widely at Seras. "Two as a matter of fact." He laughed as Seras rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hello all! I have a note to give you and there are some who will want to kill me for this.

We all know that the earlier chapters of this story were *ahem* rough to say the least. I have been going over them recently so as to tie up some loose ends and cringed.

I am and have been editing them here and ther and will release the edited versions with REV at the end of the title. If ya want to go back and reread feel free to. They do read ARE NO PLOT CHANGES. I am not that rude.

Before I am lynched I am currently working on the next chapter which will be named "GO!" yes people will be going clean off and there will be blood. I am working on it now. (back to it as soon as I finish this bit) Enjoy the next chapter and if you like enjoy the edited earlier Chapters.


	62. GO!

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Go

* * *

_Ok Freddy you has better been in class, and you had better remembered the plan._ Derrick thought to himself as he crept through the hidden passages in the walls. _Thank you for finally giving us that bloody map Grandfather. I would be lost by now._ Derrick took a left then a right he went past three passages before he went to an opening. Carefully he slid a small panel open. "Now Freddy."

Freddy Irons pressed back and slid into the passage as Derrick gave a push to a panel that replaced the one Freddy pressed on. The lads nodded and began to make their way back to where the others were. Some areas they walked through others they crawled but they quickly made their way to the room.

"Your Arse will be in a bloody sling" "and we mean dripping with" "your blood." The Spawn snarled through the door then smiled and winked.

"Got any insults to holler for yourself?" Richardson whispered trying not to laugh.

"I will enjoy watching your carcass drying on our front gate!" Derrick yelled with a 'what the hell' look on his face.

"You bloody Brats better shut up or I will kill you all!" One of the men on the other side of the door yelled and slammed his fist on the door.

"'ey, they are locked in it is sundown and they ain't a goin nowhere. Let's take a small walk. Mr. 'Do as I say or I aill report on you' ain't here it is just us. we take a small walk yes?"

"Good idea like you say they are locked in." The first voice laughed.

"You be good and do what you are supposed to." The second voice said. The men walked down the hall.

"Time to go." The Spawn smirked.

"Chem Lab." Both Griffiths and the Irons lads nodded.

"Take this gun." Viktor said to Freddy.

"Right." Freddy smiled and took the gun.

"I will go and wait for the sign. I know what my pattern is." Richardson said with a wolfish grin.

"We will do our part now." Viktor said and nodded. "It will not take us long." Vlad nodded. "Remember eight o'clock." "If the outer lights do not go off" "and the emergency lights go on" "then start the plan." "It means we are dead." The Spawn took off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves. "This will be madness." They smiled. "Fire it up!" was all they said as they bolted down the passage to the hall.

"Wierdlys." James shook his head. "But Madness it will be.

"I think I heard Grandfather say 'fire it up' before." Freddy blinked.

"Well then Fire we do." Griffiths set his jaw wondering what the hell he was doing.

* * *

"It is dark enough for me! I am going there now!" Alucard growled. "What the hell do you want?" He nearly exploded at Tabby ghost when she appeared in front of him as he turned.

"Z told me to tell you to just wait follow the plan she will catch up to you." Tabby was sure Alucard could not eat her in her ghost form, but she was not one hundred percent sure so she hoped he would not.

"I won't eat you Tabitha. It would anger .... Boss. I will find you a nice Midian boyfriend and he can eat you to your heart's content." Alucard shook his head. "I only eat.." Seras covered his mouth with her hand while contemplating shooting him.

"Wait? What! You **did not** mean what you said!" Tabby hoped he was meaning that the vampire was drinking her blood but Tabby was sure he meant it the other way.

"Look even Ghosts can blush." Alucard laughed. "So do some Vampires." He smirked at Seras.

"Alucard..." Seras looked death at him.

"I ....I am not.. I would never.. I mean I haven't... I mean.... Ohmygosh." Tabby Ghost's eyes got big. "He did mean it that way."

"Wait you are a virgin?" Alucard looked at the Tabby ghost shocked.

"So what if I am?" Tabby ghost folded her arms holding Pooh close to her. "I am only eighteen."

"You have been around our kind before?" Alucard asked blinking.

"Yeth." Tabby ghost nodded and her ringlets bounced.

"They never bit you?" Alucard was shocked.

"No. Any that got that weird smile on their face either left me alone or became ash. Why is it only male Midians get that look?"

"Because they are male Midians." Alucard said absently, he was in serious thought. "We will have to keep a very close eye on you." He thought on the possible ramifications should Tabby changed and controlled by another.

"Why?"

"Because you are a rare delicacy to us. Especially male Midians." Alucard leered.

"Eep!" Tabby squeaked and disappeared.

"Bloody hell." Seras shook her head. "If Boss finds out what you said to Tabby she is going to skin you alive."

"I doubt it. She will likely laugh."

* * *

Ammut scratched at a place that separated the worlds. It was so easy to come into the world of light this time. She was happy she would feast on many ka tonight. Her footsteps were silenced by the cool earth beneath her feet. There were oases and gardens of pharaoh long forgotten that were not so rich beneath her feet as this. This place was beginning to please Ammut a great deal. She did not hear any animals and shook her head. _You have nothing to fear from me._ The ka that inhabited an animal simply was. There was no imbalance in them, there was nothing for Ammut to feed on. Ammut sent out her senses to find the those she could feast on when they were close. Soon Ammut stopped looking she blinked retreating her senses from a small area to the north of her silently. Reaching out again to her east she felt the filth. _"Hello Hag,"_

_ "Hello Eater of souls. I would ask what brings you here but I look forward to the feast as well."_ The Hag smiled in to the wind waiting for the blood to spill.

_ "Tell me of the ones here."_ Ammut shook her reptilian head amused.

_ "Aside from the humans there are some of the vampires in the area, the dangerous one is Alucard, his mate and childe and his other childe who is the mate of the head of Hellsing. Alucard is the only dangerous one." _The hag sneered. "_I have a way out of this place should he come for me."_

_ "You have told me of this Alucard and Hellsing. What of the others?"_ Ammut asked waiting to see what else the Hag had sensed.

_ "One created by the stupidity of humans. They suppressed the energy that I was able to use to bring you forth into this world again. The head of Hellsing is a witch of sorts that has some skill in the use of the darker magics. None here are of any matter."_

_ "I see Hag." _Ammut shook her ancient head and dug her claws into the fresh earth._ Foolish creature. For your age it does not give you the power that you want nor the wisdom you need. You think you can control me. Your Ka is mine for feast and has been for some time. I wonder if your arrogance will lead you in to the path of one of the other Eaters, is that a destroyer here?_ Ammut knew they existed. There were others that did not just eat souls as Ammut did. When she devoured them they were prevented from going on to the lands beyond to exist with the pharaoh that they had served. There were those that simply destroyed the soul. It was ripped asunder and sent into oblivion. These beings did not feed on the souls as Ammut did, they simply wiped them from existence.

_"You are silent Eater."_ The Hag almost taunted Ammut.

_Are you truly one? If you are than this is your fife. You were here first. You do not seem to mind my being here. I will wait and feed as I may._ Ammut was annoyed with the Hag now. _"Be still young one, you are too bold and brash to survive anywhere than this small island. Stop prattling like a child. You still have much to learn of the things beyond the waters."

* * *

_

/I want to be in there. We should be in there! They are our sons./ Zsophia paced in the tent nearly colliding with anyone in her way; she would step aside at the last moment.

"Darling," Walter caught her. "Love I know, I understand. I would storm the front door if I could." He stroked Zsophia's hair tucking loose wisps into her loosening braid. "If we went in through the door it would be wrong just now. Even after they hit we must stay our personal hands you know it." When he looked down into his lady's eyes it took all he had to not erupt into very bloody action. In her eyes he did not like to see pain, nor tears especially not fear. Never did he want to see fear in her eyes. "Beloved. Remember and calm please." Walter held her to him closely.

"She is not herself." Griffiths said on low tones.

"Keep in mind, she is usually on the front lines." Irons shook his head.

"She really does not send men to do things she leads them in, doesn't she?" Richardson blinked and thought on the frail looking woman he saw the night he found out about the traitors and then the frightening woman who stayed Alucard's hand.

"Yes, she does." Sir Addams nodded. "To stay here is sheer torture."

"For Walter it is unthinkable to remain here. Those are His sons now." Sir Irons swallowed.

"So why not go?" Matthews whispered to inspector James.

"It would show her hand to far too many people." Sergeant Webber said as he thought on the scene he had witnessed earlier. "As it is you will never repeat what you have seen or heard in this tent tonight. You do not want to cross the Countess or her people, ever."

"Who are you to....." Matthews saw the look in Webbers eye and stopped. _That is the look of a man who has seen more than I want to.

* * *

_

_ We will make our mother proud._ Viktor and Vlad promised. They snuck through the halls to where the main power box was. They knew where it was, they had found it the first week they had been here at the academy. They had learned stealth from their mother. As they learned to walk they did so silently. They had learned of the shadows and their protection. They learned the skills if a thief and assassin from her. Now they would put that to good use.

_We will make our father proud._ They nodded and promised again. They moved quickly in small bursts of energy. Their father had taught them how to marshal their speed and energy like this. Soon he promised as they grew stronger and able to move better he would teach them how to ricochet of the bigger walls. Here they were sure they could. The halls in areas were tight enough. They looked at their black gloves with pride. They were like the first style their father had worn when he first had his wires. Now they were entrusted with some thin silvery wires as well.

_We will make our grandfather proud._ From him they learned to stand their ground with pride. They could enjoy the destruction at times like this. Now in the times of battle there was only win. Death came at war and this was war. They looked at one another and smirked. Shedding blood now was to be done and it was going to be glorious. Grandfather had promised. 'Life is blood and in blood there is life.' He had told them this. They believed him. He was the Dragon, he was the Demon and the hero, he was the prince betrayed in the stories their mum told them for as long as they could remember.

_We will make our grandmother proud._ They thought amused at her reaction when they called Seras that. They looked forward to calling her that again. From her they learned the value and importance of a plan, an objective, what it took to carry it out. She taught them that all plans were good and the great ones allowed for change at any time to best fit the current situation. They had planed how to get here from several areas of school. They had sat and thought how to best handle things if the route was clear or not. They had several plans that could work, they started with this one first at a moment's notice they could change.

_We will make our blood proud._ With their grandfather and mother it was their inheritance to be dragons. Dragons were ruthless with no mercy. They pulled their gloves tighter as the sprung from shadow to shadow.

_We will make them all proud of their Spawn._ One lesson they had learned from them all was how to work on their own if needed. But always consider a team when it could be had with trust. More could be done at once. They knew their strength was to work as a team they could and often did think at the same time it made them a natural team. Father, Mother, Grandmother and Grandfather could all work interchangeably as teams or all together as one. Alucard, Vic, Blaze and Angel. They wanted to add their collective name to that list.

"Fools not to watch this area." Victor hissed.

"Fools to not have better guards on us." Vlad nodded.

"Fools to not better screen their men." Viktor shook his head thinking on the Geese they knew were there.

"Cowards to attack with stealth at children who were not warriors."Vlad nearly growled.

"Fools and Cowards." They growled quietly together. "Scum." They nodded and looked at their watches. Then they were at the door, one on the door the other ready for when it opened. When no men were found they shook their head at the stupidity. In a moment the outside was left in darkness even as the inside of the school was left with the emergency lights on. They disabled the controls and moved out the door and into the halls they had come to know well.

* * *

"Sir! Sir! Mr. LeBlanc!" The young and new secretary to Michael LeBlanc burst into his office. "I am sorry to disturb you but there is something going on at the Academy."

_I like you panting and out of breath your chest heaves quite nicely._ "What is going on?" Michael asked liberally looking between her chest and eyes.

"It has been taken by mercenaries Sir." Tiffany said as she began to blush. She was uncomfortable with his eyes but this was a position to keep. Everyone knew that now Annis was the full aide to the Senior LeBlanc. To become as such to the younger one was desirable.

"I see. Please get me the number my new favorite knight. I will be able to get the needed information from him." Michael smiled. Thank you Tiffany that is all."

"Yes sir." She nodded turned and walked out of the office. She could almost feel the eyes of her boss looking over every inch of her back.

"I will need to ask Father over that." Michael shook his head and called his father. When the phone was picked up he smiled. "Hello Annis please hand the phone to my Father."

"Yes sir." Annis nodded and went to the bedroom door. "Forgive me sir but Mr. Michael is on the phone." She was glad that her boss and his companion had quieted down.

"Thank you Annis." DeMorte smiled and came out of the room in black silk pajama bottoms. "See her out please? She was less than satisfying." DeMorte shook his head disappointed.

"I understand sir." Anis said as she went to the room to be rid of the woman who lay semi conscious on the bed.

"What can I do for you Michael?"

"First, is my libido supposed to go through the bloody roof?"

"Ha ha yes it is, you are my son, is your secretary lovely to look on?"

"Very."

"I would take another woman for a lover first. What is the second thing?" DeMorte smiled and shook his head.

"The Academy has been taken."

"I see, you will have information on this soon?" DeMorte heard the office door opened and smirked.

"Tiffany is bringing me the number I want now." Michael smiled at Tiffany. "Thank you. That will be all."

"Yes sir." Tiffany walked slowly out the door wondering if she could honestly handle this position.

"Michael you already had that number." DeMorte laughed. "Looks that good in a skirt does she?"

"Indeed she does. I have another call to make. Enjoy yourself." Michael smirked.

"Michael, you ordered this .... right?" DeMorte suddenly thought.

"No, I thought it was your plan Father." Michaels eyes opened wide.

"Shit!" The men swore in tandem.

* * *

"Ok the smoke bombs are made." Griffiths whispered in the chem lab. "Those are the blue-ish ones."

"And the red-ish ones?" Freddy Irons asked curious.

"They are a flesh eating acid and an explosive. There are two different acids separated by the bit of glass between them. They will explode when they hit a surface. When they explode they spray the acid. Throw it on the ground or wall of the one you want to," Griffiths swallowed. "kill."

"Wow!" Derrick blinked.

"I like Chemistry. I have learned more than most know." Griffiths shrugged.

"Too right!" Freddy said and blinked. "I will remember to be careful."

"You do that Freddy. I am going to take these to our 'friends' and use them on any I run into. Griffiths you keep up the production. Freddy you have guard duty."

"What?" Griffiths asked and blinked.

"You best weapon now is your brain. We need that brain here making the nasty stuffs. If any get to close use the red one in the hall or shoot them if they come in the, your lab. Make sure it is not one of ours; if it is give him some of these poppers."

"I will!" Griffiths nodded. This he was the best at. This he would be the most effective. He was even given a guard small as Freddy was. Edward Griffiths grabbed his lab coat and began to grab bottles.

* * *

"You have touched what is sacred to me! For this your sentence is death!" Alucard's voice seemed to roar through the halls, though it was only through the minds of the men. "Run mice run through this maze you chose for your cowardly deed."

"Who the Hell are you?" Gray yelled. "I am not afraid of a freaking voice." He yelled defiantly to Alucard as most of the other men scattered.

"Ah bravery, very tasty. I like you." Alucard smirked as he walked down the hall his boots making a sound with each step. "Standing your ground like this is mostly brave. But some bravery is foolishness." Alucard spoke as he walked to the men now from the shadow into the light.

"You are the fool!" Gray Yelled as he opened fire on Alucard. Bullets ripped through his body and Alucard laughed.

"Come on then. Let us play our game of death." Alucard smiled as part of his head was ripped off by the exploding of a bullet.

"Now you are dead." Gray laughed. "I win the game." He spat at Alucard.

"No." Alucard's voice came from the air above the body that had been shot to pieces. "This is simply the first round."

"Son of a....." Men yelled as they backed away. "It is impossible, he can't be alive! I am outta here. Mother of God save me. This is insane!" Men said or screamed as they retreated and ran down the halls. A few stood their ground until they saw the bits of flesh and blood begin to come together as a body again. Even the clothing seemed to mend it's self at once as it touched. Then the rest fled as if the Devil and all of his minions were chasing them.

"For the record though." Alucard smiled as his mouth throat and chest came together. "I am not a freak." It amused him this time to look relaxed as he reformed. He was anything but. "You are not either I see." Alucard looked at the shocked man over his glasses. "You are a RedLight special. You will taste good **and** feed My Master." Alucard grinned in an impossibly wide grin showing his mouth full of razor sharp teeth.

"What the hell are you." Gray growled as his eyes glowed redder. "What the hell am I going to be killing?"

"Oh ho!" Alucard heard Lads calling out and guns firing. "I will have to kill you fast. Mores the pity. For your answer," Alucard said as he moved and was instantaneously behind Gray." I am vampire, you are a maggot." Alucard ripped the head from Gray. "You actually taste bad." Alucard frowned actually spit the blood out. "I thought he was brave but no, it was just fear and pride."

"We expect" "he would." "Cowards" "must."

"Ah there you two are." Alucard looked up and saw the Spawn standing in the hall together almost like twin Angels of Death. "Are you wearing your wires?"

"Yes sir." they nodded.

"Show me if you can use them or I sending you straight to your mother." Alucard looked behind them.

"Yes sir!" They said even as they spun and sent out their own silvery wires of death. They had a smile like their father or grandfather on their faces. The man was soon in slices his blood painting the walls, the Spawn and Alucard.

"Good Spawn." Alucard smiled broadly. "Go to work."

"Yes sir." The Spawn smiled back and seemed to disappear.

"We are proud of you both. All of us." Alucard laughed. "One of you needs to start favoring guns. It is unfair otherwise." He almost looked upset and shook his head. "Hummm lads like bugs..." Alucard stepped into a shadow with a prank in his mind.

* * *

As the shooting started he dove for cover. The Academy Doctor was glad that there were no lads under his care in the infirmary. He was alone so he was able to act and did so by slipping under a cabinet he had put a panel in. He listened as heavy boots walked in.

"He may have had the day off."

_Nichols you bastard. There are three I can count._

"He is an odd duck but if he was on grounds he would be here."

"Right we go and round up the others." A second voice said.

"Let's go." All the boots went.

_Dear god Doc I am glad you insisted on that training._ He waited and listened to be sure he was alone. _I need to get to the others then hit the ground and wait for HIM to get here._ The Academy Doctor went quietly down the hall with his pistol drawn and a medical 'kit' on his back.

* * *

_So now we find all in their place. I am sorry Little One it is time for our princes to earn their spurs. They must feel it for them self. Worry not you shall shed blood for yourself. But for now allow them to do deadly service and taste the pleasure they are to have. _The Ancient green eyes blinked with surprise. "_What are you doing here Lady?"_

_ "I feel you great one". _Ammut said taking care. She was old, there were those who argued who was older who was more powerful those that she was tied to or him. Ammut and the others chose not to find out. They were all allies if cautious ones. _"These are yours that bring the death to those who captured this place of children ?"_ Ammut was disgusted. To go after a child, a young pharaoh was to be expected, to steal one or maybe even five children was understood. This was cowardice and disgusting to her. These Ka were so far out of balance the heaviest stone could not bring balance to them.

_ "Yes The one you know simply as Alucard and those of his blood are mine. Those who walk the shadows and night here are mine."_ Teeth sharper than any blade flashed in an invisible warning.

_ "I will not go near them. On this you have my word."_ Ammut had her own teeth and claws, this one's claws were bigger, teeth taller than four of her stacked on one another's backs.

_"Lady though this is likely a nice and unique experience, you are not to be in these lands of snow and mossy earth. Who opened the way for you? If I may ask."_ His eye ridge cocked.

_"The Little Hag. She opened the way. Surely we both know it is mine to eat the ka that is not in balance."_ Ammut wondered how far she could push.

_"This is true. In your lands they are."_ His head nodded slightly. _"I ask that as you go on your appointed tasks in My lands that you realize that those who devour souls are meant to be here, these are not your dry sands. I am sure they would not deprive you of your feast, please do not disturb them. There are young princes here that must spill human blood and win their spurs."_

_ "it has been long since I have heard that. Are they your princes?" _Ammut asked with a smile. _"Young pharaoh to be?"_

_"Yes they are." _The voice sounded unabashedly proud._ "They are mine indeed. Their Lady Mother slaughtered her first foes at less than ten."_

_ "You have every right to be proud. They are Dragons indeed." _Ammut nodded._ "The Mother is indeed impressive" _She said with a certain awe and trepidation, girls of her lands were rarely trained in the ways of combat. A princess never. To slaughter at less than ten..._ " I will stay back and allow you to feel the battle with pride rightfully had. Congratulations."_ Ammut said with respect and honest joy for her ally.

_"Thank you Lady I will. There will be many for you. Most will not feel your presence none of mine will so long as you do not cross their path. Enjoy a feast in honor of My Princes, young and old."_

_ "Thank you Lord Dragon."_ Ammut said with a respectful bow in the voice. These were not her lands and she knew it. To feast here in lands occupied by those of The Dragon's blood with HIS blessing was indeed a boon to be treasured. Never once had The Dragon wandered into the sands. It was her people who pressed up into his lands. HE allowed them to remain with those who served them graciously; it was one reason Ammut was respectful. If their followers won a battle and plundered; The Dragon would smile and congratulate them on their followers success. Another reason to be respectful. Never did they allow their followers to even sneeze in the direction of those of The Dragon's blood. One army had once. That was the most important reason to show respect. The Dragon when angered was a fierce and frightening force. In swipes of HIS claws the army was decimated. With HIS breath their souls and flesh were devoured. With a small flap of HIS wings all evidence of the happening was gone. No HE never wandered into the desert, for that many of the ancient ones the ones called Gods were glad. It was whispered that one or more of his blood had wandered into the sands. One called Dragon by the Midians there. The other was unknown. All that was whispered was of one that called on the darkest of magicks and survived. Also it was said that it was a child.

* * *

"Fucking brats Fucking brats." A man whispered as he moved down the hall trying to catch up with a comrade of his that he had seen turn down this hall. "They were supposed to be our meal ticket."

James Richardson the Second smiled a toothy grin. He had one in his sights. Now he was allowed to, expected by his family even, to hunt. The Outside lights had gone out on cue and the emergency lighting was on it left the halls nice and dimly lit. Now there were footsteps everywhere. "Jolly good show Weirdly." James said. The mercenaries had all scattered in fear for some reason or another. Richardson thought he heard a voice at that time but no matter. He honestly did not care. He stepped out in front of the man he was hunting, shoot him in the back would be rude and unsporting to say the least.

"You upset my mother." Young James Richardson growled at the man he held the gun on. "Only I am allowed to do that." James pulled the trigger and smiled as the invaders head exploded into the opposite wall. James smirked and moved silently down the hall. "You blokes are damn lucky she is not here to rip you apart." He shook his head and moved quickly down the hall.

"Jimmy!" Derrick ran up to him. "Blue smoke, red lethal. The ground in front is the target."

"Griffiths made a lethal?"

"Ya and from what he said you do not want to drop or spill it."

* * *

The mercenary looked around frightened but bluffing as if he were afraid of nothing. He needed to bluff to keep moving. His gun was held at the ready waiting for the next ambush. He had hear sounds of other ones, those only served to frightened him more. Soon he saw as a faintly green mist moved down the hall from behind him.

"Manny." Was whispered so softly so sweetly it was a caress. "Manny" It whispered again.

"Yes?" Manny asked into the empty hall. He saw the green mist begin to come together and pool at the floor. "Whaaa."

"Shhhh Manny shhhh." The delicate voice whispered it was as if the voice was caressing him. "Do not leave me." It almost begged to his ears. "I am here for you Manny."

"For me?" Manny asked in a whisper. His eyes were glued to the mist that seemed to writhe now. He dropped his gun from the ready. "Are you a genie?" He asked with a drugged voice. He had read about them when he was a young man the ideas had seduced and aroused him. He wanted a genie for his own he always knew what he would ask from a genie.

"I am not that." The sweet voice laughed in his ears. As the mist came from all around him he did not feel the cold. As it passed around him he felt it slide around him soon it writhed so wonderfully in front of him. "Do you want to know what I am?" The voice asked sweetly innocently.

"Yes, yes please tell me." Manny begged never wanting anything more in his life. The mist became more solid and he saw a woman who was perfection smiling. "Please, please." He begged; his lust for her his only guide. When a beautiful and perfect finger gestured him closer he went.

"I am your death!" The beautiful voice thundered through his mind. Now too late he saw the glowing red eyes filled with malice, anger and rage. The white sharp teeth barred in the beautiful perfect mouth he wanted to run but she was so perfect. He had to go closer even as his mind screamed for him to stop.

"Please." He whispered as he went closer he knew it was his death but death at her hand was more enticing than life to him.

"You really still want me, want your doom?" Her voice was so sweet and seductive even as the perfect woman in front of him growled her anger and malice.

"Yes please!" Tears began to flow from his eyes as his soul screamed for him to stop. His carnal need pulling him towards her. The dichotomy of the two halves ripping his mind, his sanity apart.

"You harmed the lads I love!" She hissed.

"I am so sorry. Please forgive me." He moaned as he was not two steps in front of his perfect woman. "Please forgive me." He whimpered.

"No." Seras said as she reached out for his head. "But you will feed me and in that alone know my touch then you will serve me forever."

"Thank you." Manny moaned between ecstasy and abject terror. Seras laughed as she tore his throat out and began to feed.

* * *

"Oh Angel I do so love the guns you make me." They were perfection in Alucard's able hands. He knew they would be angry with him for the lack of use in this battle. As Alucard looked around him there were swords, pike, spears and all manner of weapons on display. Alucard shook his head _weapons are to be had __**and**__ used._ For the lack of use his guns would know tonight, it had been longer if ever since these weapons had done their deadly service. "We will remedy that for at least some of you this night." Alucard whispered as he took one old and to some eyes ugly sword from the wall. "To not use you, to allow dust to know your steel is an outrage. Well you shall touch blood again. Men will die on you again." Alucard smiled. _Yes this is an old sword it will do good service again. Old as it is it will likely break but that is an end a sword like this can be proud of. It is the way it would want to die. _

"Who are.... Oh Lord Alucard." The New Terrorist Hunters man dropped his gun. "Pardon me, I had heard a voice."

"Why did you not shoot as you came around the corner?" Alucard looked severely at the man.

"There are children about some have been seen in the halls, sir!"

"Why did you lower your gun?"

"Because it is you sir!"

"Your bullets cannot harm me. Never lower your weapon again in a 'hot' situation." Alucard looked over his glasses at the man.

"I will remember that sir." The young man said as he raised his gun to the ready. "Si..." Was all the man uttered as Alucard snatched a pike from the wall and impaled a man who was trying to sneak up on them.

"Idiot, I know children who are more stealthy." Alucard shook his head. "Now you." Alucard looked at the man from the terror team. "Go about your business which is to guard the lads in their classrooms do not leave your post again. IT is **very** dangerous in the halls just now." Alucard smirked. "You do not have a hall pass."

* * *

"Ok got to get to the next area." Derrick whispered running down the hall having restocked his load of Griffiths poppers. "Sonofa..."Derrick said as he came around a corner and saw a man there. He got ready to throw a vial.

"'ey me boy-o you need to not be in ze 'all." The man shook his head. "You go throw tat thing at someone else. I am a friend." He pointed to the patch on his fatigue jacket.

"You know De Deux?" Derrick asked like his friends told him.

"Oui I know those trouble makers." He laughed.

"Ok these are for you then. We are making more in the chem lab." Derrick said and walked in a rush towards the man.

"Boy duck."

"Wait!" Derrick said and hurled one of the red ones down the hall he wanted to know if Griffiths was winding him up about the acids.

"Holy..." The merc said as he saw the glass hit the floor in front of the man and exploded. Now the man was a horror show as his clothing and flesh seemed to melt from his body as he screamed.

"You **iz** one of their friends." He blinked.

"Wow Griffiths was right." Derrick blinked. He startled when the shot went off and the man fell over.

"Was a mercy. Do not play with those boy." The member of the Geese said sternly.

"I won't sir, these poppers are for you to use." Derrick was happy to get rid of them.

"You get back to the safe spot and take one of these blue ones. You get in a jam yell Goose we be there quick."

"Yes sir. You can keep them all I have a gun." Derrick took out the pistol loaned him and ran off. _Holy fucking shit Griffiths did you know what that would look like?_

_ De Deux have some scary friends. Well if I get jammed up these will come in handy._ The merc walked by the bubbling mass that had been a man.

* * *

_Well it is time to kill Alucard's precious little master. He is busy enough I will call her out I think._ The Hag smirked. _"You say I dare not go near your brats? I do dare. You cannot stop me."_

Walter felt something touch Zsophia. "Darling?"

"I have to get a breath of fresh air, I will go mad otherwise. I will stay close and not go to the school." Zsophia promised. _"Whatever the damn thing is it has contacted me. I must fight it."_

"Very well love I will wait here for word. Remember I am only a thought away." Walter smiled at Zsophia worried. He kissed her forehead.

"I know darling and that makes me stronger. You are My Guardian Angel." Zsophia smiled and walked out of the tent.

"Why did you let her go out alone with as upset as she is?" Griffiths asked flabbergasted.

"In her life before she came to these shores My Lady had a hard and horrific part in her life. Her sons are the only positive thing that came from that period in her life." Walter made fists. "I cannot wipe those memories from her but we and the Lads can build a new and good ones. This theft of her sons are shades of her past." Walter looked torn.

"I understand Old Boy. She needs to clear her head." Sir Irons went to Walter. "She has a good and pretty head on her shoulders."

"It sounds like those shoulders have carried heavy burdens already." Emily Irons went to Walter. "She will be fine Walter. God help anything or one who crosses her path and looks the wrong way."

* * *

Zsophia walked into the night then into the shadows. _"I come for you hag. You will be the release I need for tonight."_ She hissed.

"You dare?" The Hag mocked to the wind.

"Yes I do." Zsophia said standing under the Hag's tree. She wore what was her older style of working clothes the ones from the desert. All that could be seen were eyes, her hair and the cloth on her as it waved in the slight breeze.

"How?" The Hag blinked this woman had not been there a moment ago.

"I have slaughtered legions with these two hands." Zsophia smiled.

_Yes Little One the Stupid Hag called you to combat. She is yours for fun._ Dragon shook his head.

_Is this the one I felt? Yes it is.... she is..... _Ammut's eyes widened. _"Dragon she is the daughter of?"_

_"Yes Lady she is the daughter of Alucard, she is of my blood as is her father and her sons."_ Dragon nodded and pressed more into Zsophia.

"You have harmed too many Hag." Zsophia growled.

"What are you?" The Hag cried out as she retreated up her tree. The Woman below her had hair that came alive. Her eyes shifted from green to red to an unearthly green, she had the eyes of a dragon.

"Even I do not completely know that answer." Zsophia shook her head. "For this night I am your destruction and oblivion." Zsophia spread out her arms and there was nothing there in the area between her body and arms. It was truly oblivion.

_She is... she is... they do exist._ Ammut's reptilian eyes went big. _"Dragon she is yours?" _

_ "Yes she is, a child created of natural and beautiful love. Then born unnaturally of hate, revenge and malice. She is mine. she wants what she can never attain; but I, her mate, her sons and her father will give her the closest she can have to it."_ Dragon shook his head with a deep sadness. _I had thought I had saved you as your mother wished. Even I could not have foreseen this fate for you. You do not even understand all that is you now child._

"I will not go to you! You will not capture me so easily." The Hag screamed and dove into a culvert of stagnant water.

"Run as you may foul one, I have seen and smelled you closely now. Disgusting as your scent is." Zsophia blinked and heard Walter's voice on the wind. "I return to you my love. The evil has shown its self to be a coward and run." Zsophia whispered to Walter on the wind, shifted her clothing and walked to him.

* * *

Seras did not feel like seduction now, she wanted blood and death. "Come on sweetie we will go and you can have a little fun at least" She patted her Harkonnen lovingly and walked whistling down the hall with it slung over her shoulder. "I can hear you!" Seras giggled as she heard the sounds of booted feet. in the next hall over. "Can't shoot me faster than I can get you!" Seras leveled her beloved gun and fired. "Wow I forgot how big a hole you can make." Seras said after the boom that came from the gun, she looked at her Harkonnen then at the hole through the wall through what was rest of five men through the other wall and saw a man blinking. "Oops sorry! Did I get ya?"

"No Commander you missed me. Barely." Academy's doctor said with a swallow. "Most of these walls are not as solid as they appear."

"Ya..." Seras put the Harkonnen away losing it as to the shadows as Alucard did his guns. "I forgot to ask about that, or look at the blueprints." She pulled one of her shot guns and blew the head off one of the mercs as he looked through the hole. "Shotguns it is." Seras smiled and waved looking embarrassed.

"Entirely understandable. One on your..." The Body flew now with a spear in its head.

"Having fun?" Alucard asked with a blood filled smile and eyes.

"Yes, so are you I see." Seras smiled at him.

"Run along doctor you have rounds to tend." Alucard smiled.

"Right." He blinked and walked when he wanted to run.

"I kinda like him." Seras smiled.

"He keeps his head well." Alucard nodded. He saw Seras level a shot gun at him and smiled.

"Watch your six lover." Seras smirked as she blew a hole through Alucard into the Mercenary that was behind him.

"At least you remembered the human rounds the flechette hurt." Alucard shook his head and looked over his shoulder.

"You could have misted." Seras shook her head at him. "What?"

"Something, that thing the Spawn mention, it sought to slay My Master!" Alucard growled.

"Is mum" "Doing well?" The Spawn appeared.

"Yes whatever it was wisely ran away. Your mum is angry like never before." Alucard shook his head. _/The Spawn are well and earning their spurs as it were. Worry not I am keeping an eye on them./_

_ /Mum we ok. We should have said so earlier but we are fine. We are going to do you all proud./_ The Spawn sent to their mother in tandem.

/You already have made me proud My Little Dragons./ Zsophia whispered as she was in Walter's arms.

/Yes they have. They always do./ Walter whispered into Zsophia's hair as he held her in the night.

* * *

"Tabby you realize that this one is going to be very bad and dark magic and blood will have to come into play yes?" Dirk looked down at Tabitha.

"I know Dirk but these are the Spawn that were stolen. They are hurting Z. And she can't do anything herself. Her and Walter's hands are tied being where they are at. For all of them I can do dark." Tabitha shrugged. "I actually can be mean."

"Ok Tabby, You all are ready for the call?" Dirk looked at the assorted people around them. It spoke to him that they had to move the tables and chairs. That there were people filling his little cafe _You really are one of us Z. Last in the alphabet but not with us._

_ "Now Tabitha. Now the playground is open."_ Zsophia thought to her friend.

"Ok big and ugly is gone now." Tabby smiled. "It is time to go and play!"

"Who took care of Big and Ugly?"

"Z, it pissed her clean off."

"Ok so we stay clear of her......"

"Ya but that is because for the most part she has to keep a low profile." Tabby smiled. "Let's go and play." Tabby cracked her knuckles and held Ruger to her.

* * *

As the mercenary went around the corner he was sure he was taking leave of his senses. He could swore he heard children playing.

"Hi!" a little ghost girl dressed in a pink dress and white pinafore said as she waved. "My name is Tabby what's yours? Oh and this is my plushy he is Ruger!" She made the plushy teddy wave.

"I am Sam." He said wondering why he was talking to a ghost. He waved confused as other children stopped skipping rope and tossing a ball. "Cute kid ghosts.... Could this night get worse?"

"Are you one of the nice ones or naughty?" Tabby ghost asked looking closely at the man. Sam was suddenly surrounded by ghost children dressed in clothing from various time periods.

"Nice I hope." Sam said nervously.

"He is a naughty!" One of the girls in a little purple hoop skirt pronounced with a pout.

"Then it is time for tag." One of the boy ghosts said. "He is too big to spank."

"What do you mean tag?" Sam asked as he tried to back away from the children only to pass through several others.

"He is rude!" One girl squealed looking mad in her little school uniform. "He walked through me never asking!"

"Very naughty to make my sister squeal like that." One of the boys in a matching school uniform looked angry. "Tag you are it!" The Mercenary yelled as the cold went through his flesh where he was 'tagged'.

"Tag!" The children all said. As they hit the man he lost the ability to make a sound. Then he fell to the ground. When his corpse found it was cold to the touch with child sized hand prints covering his legs and horror on his face.

"Hello" "Tabby" The Spawn said as they walked calmly through another hall where the children were playing. "Having" "fun?"

"I guess so." She shrugged. "Is the Grumpy One near?"

"Who me?" Alucard's voice asked as the hall was swarmed with insects." I am not in the least bit grumpy just now."

"Oh cool!" One of the boys said as he looked at the mass of bugs .

"See I know lads like bugs." Alucard laughed.

"So do girls!" Another ghostly girl said and stuck her tongue out.

"I will remember that." Alucard pulled the insects together to reform himself.

"Eeps! Sorry Mr. Alucard sir." The girl ghost said with her eyes a s wide as saucers.

"It is alright..."Alucard asked looking down on the ghost girl.

"Mary sir." She hugged he dolly to herself.

"Very well Mary it is ok. I accept your apology." Alucard nodded and patted her on the head. "As a Mary should you not have a little lamb?"

"Oh I had not thought of that!" Mary smiled.

"Make it a cute little one. Tabby do not overtax yourself. It will make boss angry and she is angry enough for all of us right now." Alucard shook his head.

"Got it." Tabby ghost nodded.

"Try the" "west hall." The Spawn suggested. "There is some activity there" "we think then you can go and rest." "Unless there is some" "magical threat."

"Naw it is magically dead here, or if there is something here they are being inactive so it is not in our senses." Tabby shrugged. "We will keep an eye out though."

"Thank you Tabby now take your friends and go play." Alucard smirked. "Spawn with me."

"Yes sir." They nodded and went off down the hall. "Hello James!" They called as they went past him.

"Hey Wierdly!" James called out cheerily. "Um hi?" James asked and blinked.

"Hi and bye!" Tabby said as she and her play group dissipated.

"Two days ago seeing that would have sent me to a shrink. Maybe I do need one?" James said as he absently walked down the hall.

"You brat!" A male voice yelled at him.

"Not again... I hate being called a brat." James sighed and shot the man. He walked over to the mercenary he shot and shot the man again in the head. "I think I will go and get more smoke poppers."

* * *

"I am out of chemicals." Griffiths breathed.

"Those are a hoard of poppers." Freddy said with wide eyes. "More types than I ever imagined."

"I am to ask for poppers?" One of the New Terrorist Hunters division men looked into the chem lab.

"Yes sir." Griffiths nodded. "Blue are smoke, red are acid, the yellow are bad to inhale, the green ...I forgot. throw them at the wall floor in front of the man you want to nail. Do not get this stuff on you." Griffiths explained.

"Got it!" The terror division man grabbed a few and ran off. "I will distribute as I go. Saves us ammo."

"Freddy, did I just give a solder an order and he took it?" Griffiths blinked.

"Kinda" Freddy nodded.

"These blokes are used to weird." Derrick shrugged. "So what else have you made Dr. Mad Scientist?"

"Not much I am out of chemicals." Griffiths shook his head irked.

"Do not" "worry." The Spawn said as they walked into the room.

"That is blood." Griffiths said. "Is that your blood?"

"No it is the enemy's blood." The said in concert.

"Right." Griffiths nodded. Freddy looked green.

"Would you like to" "hand the rest of" "these off as you" "leave grounds?" The Spawn asked pleasantly.

"Sure...." Griffiths nodded not sure what disturbed him the most.

"All back here?" James Richardson asked as he walked into the room.

"You are bloody too." Griffiths said with eyes big and getting bigger.

"Most of us are."Derrick smirked as he walked in. "You will too as we get you out."

"Well there you are!" Seras walked in with her shot guns in hands and shades on eyes.

"Yes Aunty." The Spawn smiled.

"Wow." The rest of the lads breathed.

"Oh are you the rest of 'The Pack'?" Seras smiled.

"Yes ma'am" Griffiths nodded.

"That is Griffiths." "He made the poppers." The Spawn smiled.

"Well aren't you the brilliant one! They are all well made." Seras said as she holstered one of her shotguns. "We have delivery duty eh?" she asked brightly.

"Yes Aunty. We do."

"Ok Pack grab them and follow me. We are going to get you **all** out before parents start having kittens."

"Yes" "ma'am" The Spawn looked deflated.

"You have all done good work your parents will be proud." She smiled sweetly. "Follow me." The lads followed as Seras went forward handing off the poppers as they went.

* * *

"Ok time to get the kids out the fighting has moved to the other area of the school." The Academy Doctor nodded into the class room.

"Got it come on blokes move double quick time!" The Police officer said as they ran the lads through the halls on their appointed route.

"Yes sir!" They all replied smartly as they ran. "I so want to be a Bobbie like them as I grow up!" several of the lads said it made the bobbies smile.

Each class room was cleaned out one at a time. The lads escorted out through a set of halls heavily guarded at each opening. Once they got to the door a group of Officers would walk them to the parameter shielded from anything fired from the school. All the lads were scared but also excited. When returned to their parents they were praised by some officers for being 'stout men', 'they did their families proud' 'good little soldiers to the man'. The lads and their families smiled. and held one another. The one officer would say 'You lads got brave mum's they got plenty angry at the men who had you and they all gave them what for.' Lads eyes would open in wonder and mothers blushed. the men all looked proud for their wives and sons. When one class was out the process started anew.

"There are times when you are reminded what a good lot we have in life." One of the Officers said to another as another classroom of boys ran past them.

"Yep seeing those lot run smartly knowing they are going into their mum's arms is a day's work done well." Another nodded.

All of them kept watch for any that came out. Three did at various times and were mowed down by the Officers with cold steely eyes. "Those bastards tried to use children to line their pockets. You lot can go to hell." One spat on a dead body.

* * *

Men tied with ghostly jump ropes blinked as they watched children play their macabre and lethal games.

"One-zs, two-z...60...61." The Tabby ghost said holding a ball after playing a round of jacks.

"When is it my turn Tabby? " Mary ghost asked holding her new little lamb.

"I found my Cricket bat!" One of the ghost lads grinned and aimed it at one mercenaries head.

"Shhh I'm not done playing. " Tabby ghost shook her head. The man's chest heaved as the pointed jacks were plucked from his fleshy chest.

"Here! your turn." Tabby ghost handed the toy over.

"Yay!" Mary ghost squealed.

"When you play mean with our friends we play mean back." Tabby ghost scolded a man.

"Hey! My school books are good for something." The boy in the school uniform smiled having used them to tie the wrists of one of the mercenaries.

"Don't lose your anatomy book again Darren!" his 'sister ' warned him. "Mum will be plenty mad if you do."

"Dear god...." One man whispered. All of them knew they would die to these games. It was simply a matter of when and how they died. "It was going to be a simple....." The man's voice died in his throat as a hula-hoop slipped through a ghostly child and beheaded him.

"Oopsy! Lost that darn hoop! Guess I will have to try again!"

"Very good policy!" Alucard smiled as he walked over. "It is good and important for children to play." He laughed and in a moment was a child as well. "Throw the ball to me!" He laughed standing behind a man.

"Ok but my aim is not so good. It may bounce off his head." The lad said as he threw it to Alucard.

"It's ok I drop balls alot."

"God deliver us."

"He won't you are were naughty and came in without being asked. Now you get sent to the principal's office." Alucard shook his head.

"ooooooo." The children looked at the man. "Now you are in trouble. You have to go and see Principal Lucifer!"

"Here is the ball! Catch!" Alucard smiled.

* * *

_"So Ammut, what think you?"_ Dragon smiled.

_ "They are all fine young men. Your blood has chosen good allies. They will be the next generation of leaders of men." _ Ammut feasted on another soul. To her what was deemed evil or far to heavy with shame was a treat. There were many of those for her tonight.

_ "Indeed. I do need to give Zsophia a gift. Ahh I know." _ Dragon smiled. He felt for the coward he wanted and led some troops to him. _There Little One that is the one who has done you such offence in the past._

_"Who is the gift and what offence has he done?"_ Ammut asked curious.

_"He is the headmaster of this school She took a dislike for him on first meeting. She calls him a prancing prat."_ Dragon laughed.

_"What is a prancing prat Dragon?"_

_ "I do not know but it sounds a fool."

* * *

_

Boots moved silently with a practice familiarity to each other. These men had been hand selected and given one task. See to the safety of the Academy Doctor and hunt down the man who had devised this. Academy as they now called him did not know he would be given this privilege. He would be the one who would allow the men to take the leader of the Mercenaries into custody.

"Down this hall." A Hellsing regular now in the New Terrorist Hunters division hissed.

_They entrusted me for this. _Academy thought amazed.

"Light him up when Academy get's to him." Another nodded. "Go."He whispered.

_I was just a lad fresh out of med school when an old friend of my father offered me a position._ Academy was angry as he thought on these men who had brought this evil to the lads he took care of. "There you are you disgusting piece of trash." Academy growled.

"The Hell?" As he turned to face the bright light that for an instant blinded and stunned. A syringe was thrust into the man's neck. "What?" He asked as his limbs became as stone.

"Your employ is terminated as of now Professor Gentles or is your name Rex? I honestly do not know." Academy shook his head.

"You are lucky you are being turned over to the Official police." One of the men shook his head.

"If you were not going to do so you would wish you were dead." Academy smirked.

"Hey Rich it is a good thing you got a good punch in when this bloke took a swing at Academy."

"Wha?" Academy asked confused.

"Ya, wish I had been more careful to take him down cleanly he was slippery. Good thing you were able to get a knee into him Bill." Rich smiled as he punched the paralyzed man.

"Clean forgot he was a mercenary when he did that spin, He was slick this one. Glad you were behind me Fist." Bill laughed as he kicked the former professor in the thigh.

"I always like a good clothesline to bring a runner down." Fist shrugged as Giles was thrown at Fist. "Looks like he got round a few of our other men. Hope he did not do any real damage to them."

"True that." These men were disgusted by those who would try to bargain with the lives of children.

"There is a place in hell waiting on you. For now though we will hand out a bit of punishment." The men all took a turn doing some kind of harm to the man who had threatened The Spawn. They were the loved unofficial mascot of the teams and sons of Boss. These men took exception to any harm done to theirs.

"Good thing Academy was able to patch him up a bit, with all he had done to him. We tried a clean take down." The man sighed.

"Well you all did our best." Academy swallowed. "I just wish I could have gotten the syringe into him before he caused so much damage."

"Hey Academy don't be hard on yourself. This is your first real action with the team. You have done really well." Fist smiled and patted him on the back. "This is not like taking care of damage caused by school yard scuffles."

"Here is your first aid kit. Sorry it got a bit jostled." Bill looked sheepish.

"I am sure the contents are all fine." Academy wanted to be horrified over what these men did to the defenseless man. "Oh no the painless salve has broken, hand me the rubbing alcohol please?" He could not be. Academy shared their rage. "Need to clean off the blood before I can see what the damage is." He shook his head surprised at himself. _This is justice served._ He told himself and believed it. "Rather how do the lads put it when they are showing off..... ah yes pretty bruises. You will likely have many of them Professor." _I really am one of them now. I even have a call. Yes I am Academy now I am a part of either or Hellsing or the New Terrorist Hunters.

* * *

_

"Sir we found the one you wanted." Two men dragged the Headmaster into the command tent.

"You." Sir Irons growled. "What was your part in this?"

"I ... I ... I had none" The Headmaster said trying to be strong. "How dare you make.." The Headmaster hit the ground when Richardson growled and punched him.

"Oh we dare. We know you had a part in all of this." Griffiths clenched his hands into angry fists.

"You have no such.."

"Enough!" Walter roared at the man. "You are lying and we all know it. Tell us now."

"I, I" The headmaster swallowed. The fluidity and speed of this angry man frightened him beyond belief. His strength was enough to lift the Headmaster off the ground.

"Do. Not. Lie." Zsophia said from behind Walter. She looked up at the headmaster rage in her eyes. "Your incompetence has placed My Sons in danger far too often. I wonder if it was less incompetence and more greed."

"What? No. You bastard!" Emily Irons Beth Richardson and Rachel Griffiths gasped.

"No no no! I swear! I did not know this would happen!" The man whimpered.

"But you knew something would." Matthews stated. "You have been inclusion from the start. Rex chose you." He shook his head.

"I think it best if we take this man into custody." Sir Addams said. "That Jimmy is yours to charge and you can get him for the other as well. This one, this one we deal with."

* * *

"Is this?" Griffiths asked. They all were running down the hall to make good their escape when it happened. Griffiths had been seeing the death his creations brought and he was disturbed by it.

"Yes he is the remains of one hit by the acid popper." Richardson nodded.

"Oh." Griffiths was almost sick over one mass of dissolving flesh. When the gun shot sounded he startled and was grazed on his shoulder. He had been bloodied as he had been warned would happen.

"Damn Bloody little fuckers! " The man swore. He was taken down but not killed by the Irons lads.

"I think I need one of those. Please hand me a pistol." Griffiths asked. He walked over to the man and pulled the trigger shooting the man cleanly in the head. "At least this one I killed with my hand not just my brain." There were nods of grim approval from the others.

"Griffiths remember when you make those poppers you did or any else you make like them, this is what they are for; they are vicious and they kill. Be glad you have stones enough to look at your work and not look away in shame. Also be glad you have stones to take a life by your own hand. Do not become a lab rat who does not accept the result of your creation." Seras put her hand on his shoulder when she said it.

"Yes ma'am". He replied understanding his friends more while feeling some of his innocence and childhood go.

"There they all are!" Alucard smiled.

"Hello Uncle." The Spawn smiled.

"Good lads, which of you made the wonderful poppers? I do love that name." Alucard smiled just not to broadly.

"I am sir." Griffiths swallowed. For all the damage his poppers had wrought; this man was more frightening.

"Brilliant lad! I like you. I know which the Irons are, you look like your Grandfather, strong. You can only be a Richardson." Alucard laughed. "That smile gives your blood line away. We need to take them out by way of that little armory Commander."

"Ok why?" Seras asked confused.

"These are princes who won their spurs. They need swords to mark the occasion." Alucard looked confused.

"Of course they do!" Seras smiled. "Come on then. You can show them to your parents." She nearly clapped her hands and bounced with joy. "Good job lads! Everyone will be so proud!"

"Really?" Griffiths asked. The others nodded.

"See Griffiths you" "are one of us now." The Spawn smiled.

"I am to be in with you lot, Odd as this all is." Griffiths said with a smile on his face and confidence in his step.

"On we go then." Alucard smiled leading The Pack to claim their reward for the siege bested and battle done well.

* * *

Ok all the first 6 chapters in the Review process are up and ready. Again there has been no plot change. I have been cleaning up the chapters and making them more readable lol. Some scenes have been embellished more but nothing has been cut nor have there been new scenes added. I hope those who chose to read the revisions enjoy!


	63. Will We Go Back?

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

**Will We Go Back?**

* * *

"So when it is fixed will I have to go back?" Was the question that was being asked all over England. Lads who had braved a hostage situation taken at their school wanted to know. They had been rescued. All had come through alive and mostly physically unscathed. As the days went on many realized what they had been through and what they had seen. So many parents were unsure what to say. The question was their own. "When the buildings are repaired and classes begin do I send by sons back?"

* * *

"Father, is it always like that in combat?" James Richardson asked as he looked at his sword that hung on the wall with other trophies of the noble family.

"What do you mean?" Sir Richardson was standing proudly behind his son. He had noticed that James had been more quiet in the following days, contemplative. It was something he had in truth hoped for.

"When it was going on, when the fighting was going on; I was there and I knew what I was doing. I had no problem with it, I was doing the right thing. Now I wonder if that was right. I killed men. I had no issue with it I even made jokes during it. I do not understand." James turned and looked at his father for understanding.

"Yes James. That is the normal response when in battle. It is for we who have trained for it at least. Yes you put aside those parts of yourself that are more... civilized. You have to. Yes in battle there is a grim humor that is had. It needs to be so. If not, you go mad. Yes James you are a hero. Yes the blood will be with you forever. I am glad you are thinking on this. Shedding human blood is not to be done lightly. For those who do....." Sir Richardson shook his head and put his hand on his son's shoulder.

* * *

"So how fair my Little Dragons?" Zsophia asked the Spawn as they cared for their horses.

"Oddly" "mum"

"Ah... the reality of war was not quite what you expected?"

"No it was not."

"Nor has been the after war, the silence and peace?"

"No mum it has not." They shook their heads and brushed out the manes of Demon and Devil.

"Many think it is the war that is the worst. For many it is. The blood and the violence the death and destruction. For some of us the joy and release we are given with it. For that, for the war its self we are in some ways made ready. It is the time after that is often the worst for people. Suddenly the world is not shades of red. You are amongst people who were not there. Some are amongst people who have never seen a drop of blood spilled in combat. People who no matter their best efforts **cannot** understand." Zsophia leaned on the wall. "In the past men came back from war slowly. There was no plane ride back. They rode back on their horses. They lived on ships as they went home. They marched back from the fields of battle. There was a period of adjustment, slowly coming back to what their peaceful lives were. It is different now. You were plucked from the battle and dumped into a hot bath given a good meal and was put into a warm bed. It was all you wanted."

"That is true." They nodded.

"But now you are not sure that was real, you are not sure what is real. You are lucky. We here know of war and have some of the most blood soaked hands. Our family knows war and this after peace. When the silence can be deafening." Zsophia want and kissed each of her sons on the head.

"We think" "we understand" "Father and ...."

"Your Grandfather." Zsophia nodded.

"Our Grandfather better." They said in unison with nods.

"Then this is a conversation best had with them." Zsophia smiled. "Some conversations are had men with men and women with women. Those who preach political correctness and that everyone and everything is the same can choke on it." Zsophia shook her head. "Go and speak with the men of the family. That is why I knew Walter was the right man for me. He is also the right man to be your father. Go and talk with your father and ... my Father."

* * *

"Eddy?" Lady Griffiths said lightly as she walked into her son's room. She was worried, all of the normal trappings of childhood had been removed from his room. The decorations packed safely away as if no longer wanted or needed.

"Hullo mum." He looked up. "Mum I need to tell you something."

"Of course son do you want to tell me here?"

"No mum I think we need to go to dad's office. I need to tell you both." He stood up and walked with his mother to his father's office and knocked on the door.

"Eddy? Come in. Hello dear. What can I do for the two of you?" Sir Griffiths was glad to see his son looking better, but he still looked haunted.

"Father, Mother I need to tell you about some things from the siege."

"Go ahead son." Sir Griffiths had seen many changes on his son, he was glad to **hopefully** be getting an explanation.

"I killed many of those men involved with the siege in horrible ways." Edward held up his hand to stop his mother. "I used my knowledge of chemistry to create weapons. They were just things I had read about, formula I had seen. Before that night they were mental exercises and nothing more; black writing on white paper I read. I made weapons and they were used. I even created two new formula. Somehow they were still mental exercises.  
Suddenly what I knew became important. I was in the lab where I was the most use for the others, My Pack as it were. They even set a guard for me." Edward shook his head with a rueful smile. "The thing is, even with hearing the gun fire it was not real for me. Not until the others came back from the front lines. I saw blood all over them as I stood in the clean lab in my clean white lab coat untouched by the battle. I asked if it was their blood, most was not. It was "the blood of our enemies." He took a breath and looked out the window. "They warned me even as were leaving my lab that I would become bloody too. We were going off the grounds to you, giving out the last of my 'Poppers'. They were right and wrong with what they said, I already was bloody. I just did not realize it. Then I got shot. But you know about that." Edward lightly rubbed his shoulder, turned and looked at his parents. "What you did not know is I took a pistol and shot that man in the head." His mothers eyes opened wide. "Men had become bubbling masses of flesh by my Poppers. They had choked to death on their own blood. They bled from their ears and eyes dying in horrific manners. I figured that if I was going to kill so many with my brain I should have stones enough to do so with my hand as well."

"Stout lad." Sir Griffiths nodded.

"The Ashton's aunt looked at me and said something I will never forget. She put her hand on my shoulder as she said:

"Griffiths remember when you make those poppers you did or any else you make like them, this is what they are for; they are vicious and they kill. Be glad you have stones enough to look at your work and not look away in shame. Also be glad you have stones to take a life by your own hand. Do not become a lab rat who does not accept the result of your creation."

"She is right lad. Many scientists never see the 'fruits' of their labor." Sir Griffiths nodded. "What have you learned from this?"

"Many things, one is that I never want to forget this experience or at least the lessons I have learned from it. I want to train with the others in physical combat so I may protect myself and those I care for." Edward shook his head and almost laughed. "Those blokes stood by me and included me when they did not need to. They beat the bloody hell out of one of the others who laid an 'unpleasant hand' on me. I am one of them. They would not tolerate that behavior towards me." Then Edward laughed. "I hoped I would not get to much of a lecture for what I did earlier in the day. I thought it might even make you proud of me."

"What was that?" His father shook his head with a bemused smile on his face.

"There was a book handed out for reading, Dracula. Something about it pissed off Ashton right and good. I know what is was now. They politely excused themselves got up and walked out of class. Irons walked out looking cheeky as you please. I got up and walked out after he did. I stood with them."

"Good Lad." Sir Griffiths nodded. "You did right by your friends and proved you have a brass set."

"Good Lord!" Lady Griffiths said with wide eyes shocked.

"Now now, calm yourself. These are the right words for our son." Sir Griffiths smiled at his wife. "I seem remember you yelling many unladylike things yourself." He smirked and waved his finger at her.

"Mum?" Edward's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Well,... hum, ... they had my son and his friends." She shook her head blushing.

"Well son, I am glad you have told us and I respect you for it. Do not hang your head because of the way you acted. You aided your friends. You were apart of those who reclaimed that school and saved all of those lads. There is nothing any can or would dare say to you over that unless it is with a thank you." Sir Griffiths nodded. "You did your family proud Edward."

"Thank you father." Edward said as he looked at his father. It was the first time his father had called him anything but Eddy to his face.

* * *

"It was not a game. It was not a simulation. It was real." Derrick shook his head.

"It smelled bad. Not just the chemicals, not just the blood or the gun powder. I do not how to explain it." Freddy shook his head.

"This is weird to. It is almost like it didn't happen. Like it was a nightmare, but the damage at the school proves it. That was more than a nightmare." Derrick looked at the pristine white Roses. They had been his mum's favorites.

"So do the bruises and stitches. Wonder why the sun seems weird now. The conservatory is odd as well." Freddy looked at the flowers, then out the windows and blinked.

"That is because you have different eyes." Sir Irons said as he walked to where his Grandsons sat. "These eyes see the world very differently. I had forgot they would. My eyes have seen the world like this for more years than I would like. I wish your eyes do not see as mine do." He sat in a bench across from them.

"What do you mean Grandfather?" Freddy asked confused. "Our eyes are the same."

"Physically yes. It is like putting on a special pair of glasses. The world is the same so are your physical eyes but things look different." Sir Irons tried to explain. "War when it is released, is a blood soaked, painful, and disturbing beast. Men and women go into the maw of that beast without missing a step. For some the reality shakes them to insanity, others is makes into cold killers that cannot stop when the battle is over. Some are galvanized and it strengthens them. It can bring out the worst in men for certain but, it can also bring out the best in them. In you I think it brought out the best. You fought to save others not to simply spill blood. There is a reason for war to be as horrific as it is. Once you see through the glasses of War things are not the same."

"I think I understand." Derrick nodded "These glasses never come off do they."

"No, never."Sir Irons shook his head.

* * *

"So the 'Pack' helped win the siege did they? I am not surprised." DeMorte shook his head with a laugh. "I had no clue that Griffiths was a chemical wiz."

"He is at that. I have seen pictures of what was left of those men his 'poppers' were used on." Michael shook his head. "The only two known survivors from the terrorists are the Mercenary Commander Jimmy 'Rex' Gentles. He had been a solder in Her Royal Majesty's Army. He did this trick before and got away with it. Got away with a pretty penny too but he blew it all on whores and whisky. So he tried it again. Same head Bobbie as the first go around. Matthews is now a National Hero with the full support of the families who had lads there. He has been publically praised by everyone who could including the Crown."

"Hum wonder what he feels of his accolades?" DeMorte smirked. "I want pictures of everything."

"That I do not know about getting nor how he feels about said accolades. He was involved in the action that brought the men down. It was only Bobbies who led the lads out. He was seen giving orders and everything. I think he earned the respect."

"And the other?"

"The Headmaster. He has not been seen. The mercenary is in prison and they are not sure when they will try him. They may need special council. We know what has and has not happened to other terrorists." Michael shrugged with a smirk.

"Ok, out with it."

"Our Countess Mystery made a scene of herself."

"No! What did she do?"

"As all of the women were up against the barricade yelling for their sons as well as hurling insults to make a sailor blush."

"Wait, what? Who did what?"

"The women of the families had quite enough. They went to the barrier and hurled insults, death threats, and some of the most creative swearing one could imagine. Even when the mercenaries fired over their heads and they still stood their ground."

"Amazing! I never would have expected that!"

"I doubt the mercenaries did either." Michael laughed.

"Now in all of that how did our Countess Mystery make a scene?"

"She walked forward. Step by step yelling bloody threats. When the shot the ground in front of her she kept yelling and walking. She stopped only when she was shot in the shoulder."

"My God. No wonder she can marshal Alucard. He would fall to the ground in worship for a woman with that strength and heh stones. And our dear Angel?"

"He went to get his fiancé but was otherwise very quiet."

"That is always a bad sign." DeMorte shook his head. "A very bad sign. Michael pull everyone back. No one approaches or crosses his path. He is angry and looking for blood and not just to feed on. Being unable to take action for whatever reason will only make him unstable and lethal. Everyone pulls back and **now**."

* * *

"They are still human children My Dread Dragon." Seras said as she and Alucard sat next to the fire. "They have not battled like this. How old were you when you first spilled blood? You were older than me and you lived in a time of bloody wars. There was no 'down' time like this. I know that. I saw it in your memories."

"I know My Dark Rose." Alucard stood and shook his head. "And we are not human. For us blood is truly life. Without it to feed on..." Alucard's mind flashed to memories of his captivity and his sight of Mala." I do not ever wish to see you as Mala or I was. I would rather see you dead. That time would have made me mad if I had not been already."

"My Love has sent our Spawn to speak with their father and her own." Walter said as he walked through the wall. "I am sorry to interrupt."

"It is good to know she accepts me as her father, finally." Alucard smiled. "I suspected she would send them. Forgive me My Love you must go."

"Oh?" Seras blinked.

"You do not understand as Zsophia does. You were raised differently. Go and ask her." Walter smiled.

"I guess so, I am going to ask her." Seras looked confused and shook her head as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Hello My Sons." Walter said as The Spawn walked in.

"Hello father, grandfather." They said in perfect unison as they walked in and sat on the couch.

"I must admit that I do not understand your ..... difficulties over this action." Alucard said as he waved an hand. "But I have been a monster so long I have mostly forgotten what it could be like to be a man." A tray with a decanter and three glasses hovered over. "As the stories your mum has told you I am a demon. Now you see a flash into my past and my life." The tray set itself down on the table and the glasses hovered to the Spawn and Walter. "It seems appropriate for now." Alucard shook his head.

"You mum expects the brandy I suspect." Walter said shaking his head. "Kindly go easy on it."

"Yes sir." The Spawn nodded together.

"I do remember my first kill. I was a full year older then you two. You grandmother was between your age and mine when she first spilled blood. As for your father..."

"I was a... hum about 6 months older than you I think. I am not honestly sure." Walter shrugged and blinked. "I have killed enough and in earlier enough years they have blended together I am uncomfortable to say." Walter frowned.

"Heh another reason you and Zsophia are so good together." Alucard squinted. " She was less than eight when she first killed. Her first real slaughter was of all the men in one family. They were stupid and thought to trick her. The blood and carnage dressed up in silks and jewels. The blade she wielded with such deadly grace was far too big for her. The blood flowed and men died to her little hand." Alucard smiled in pleasure and pride.

"Wait Alucard, was that what you spoke of when we stepped in on her and Pip, after she found out about?" Walter sat forward.

"Indeed. Walter it is." Alucard nodded.

"Our question is" "What did you do after your kills?" "What do we do now?" The Spawn asked as they sipped their brandy.

"We drink our drinks and we think on what has happened. We wonder what to say next." Walter smirked as he thought back to that night when they found out His Lady had been sold.

"We enjoy the fire and we enjoy the company of others who have seen and done as we have. We think on those who came before us and think on the blood that runs through our veins and the blood we have spilt." Alucard nodded.

"We decide what is important to know, what we would ask of one another. We also take responsibility for the questions we ask. This is not a time of candy coating the answers or the truth. Yes my sons your world has changed more than you expected it would. You must decide if this what you want to do." Walter looked almost sad. "Then you realize for your name, your blood and your station in life, you will have to spill blood again, many, many times."

"War is the workings of man." Alucard sipped his blood. "Man wants war so it happens; none of us can stop it." He shook his head and smiled. "They gamble with our lives and with their own." Then Alucard looked at his grandsons as he never had; he looked at them as men in his family, he did not hide any of himself from them. "War is, has been, and always will be. No one can stop it, not you, not I, not God, not the Devil. That is the way it is." He smirked. "Do not forget you are the grandsons of a monster. They called me that when I was still human. Now as a Midian it has only become more so." He shook his head and sat back into his chair. "I am not human. I do not have the morals that a human does. Your father holds on to his but even his are warped as most would see it." Alucard looked lazily at them now seeming half asleep. "Always remember My Little Dragons. I am not mortal, I am not human, I am a monster who cannot die, there is only one thing that says My Hand, only one thing that **can** control me. That is My Master, your mother."

"We think we understand more now." The Spawn looked into the fire. "You will always be here", "even once mother is gone"," once we and our children are gone" "you will still be here."

"Yes, I will be. The only thing that can now or ever will be able to hold me, to master me, to control me is my own blood. I am bound to myself it would seem."

* * *

"Dirk should I be worried that I am not so worried over this?" Tabby looked up at him as she ate another bite of her breakfast.

"Be worried that Ruger is going to steal the whipped cream." Dirk smiled. "As to being worried you are not worried... Don't worry?" Dirk shrugged and ducked as a bit of the whipped cream was flicked at him. "Tabatha, you made a decision to do as you did. Everyone here did. You went and from what I have been told 'played rough' with some men who sorely deserved it. As you said for a reason you can be mean. People have not always given your immediate 'playgroup ' the respect it is due. You earned it last night in spades."

"I know we are the cast offs that others did not want to take time with. We are the renegades and the 'red headed stepchildren'." Tabby shook her head. "I am glad we won respect. I was just worrying if we went too far." Memories of playing her lethal game of jacks on the man's chest as it heaved played through Tabby's mind and she pushed the patty sausage away from herself.

"I'll take that away." Dirk said and handed the plate off to one of the waitresses. He saw Tabby turn green to white to green again. "Tabitha I am sure that this night will not go away on its own and you have felt the repercussions of this already." _As witnessed by you pushing away of your favorite sausages.

* * *

_

"That cruel and evil siege was terrible. It is a incomprehensible thing for adults much less for children to go through." The Queen shook Her head.

"That is true, it is in this day and age Majesty." Zsophia said over the phone.

"Will you come to tea with us? You and your fiancé and your sons?" The Queen took a breath and closed Her eyes. "Your father and his mate as well if they like."

"That was a hard thing to say wasn't it Majesty." Zsophia smirked.

"Very. We would not be impolite enough to not offer hospitality to all of your family. " The Queen shook her head. _Nor would We be fool enough to chance any offense just now._

"Rest assured that if all are agreeable that it will be my fiancé and sons as well as I who arrive." Zsophia looked at her door as Seras walked in. "It will honestly be up to the lads if they want to go out just now."

"We do understand Zsophia. If not today We would like you to Our tea soon."

"As you wish." Both women hung up their phones. "You got the shoo it is man time I bet." Zsophia smiled at Seras.

"Yes I did, why?" Seras shrugged.

"Because Seras, there are times when men young and old must be together without their women about. Especially now for My Little Dragons. It is a time of men. For information and knowledge to be passed from one generation or in this case two generations to the newest one." Zsophia shook her head. "It is like the ultimate locker room for men. They need to be able to swear, drink Brandy, hopefully not smoke those foul cigars, to be able to let their guard down. When men are around one another without their women they feel less as if they need to 'puff out their chests'. I do not know how best to explain it. just as there times when girls and women need to be without the men about; the boys and men need their time as well."

"I guess I get it, barely. In the orphanage there was not really that. No time or enough of one gender of generation to sit down with another." Seras shrugged. "I have picked that up from you haven't I?"

"Yes you have ." Zsophia laughed. "It is a part of my plot to take over the world! Muahahaha." Seras and Zsophia dissolved into giggles. "At least as I grew I had that time with elders of my Tribe. I wish I could arrange that for you. But then I am a shade or three older than you."

"That is weird. My 'granddaughter' is older than I am." Seras blinked and shook her head. Then both women laughed again.

* * *

Things had settled into the calm that was the estate. Zsophia had snuggled herself into one of the large wing backed chairs in the upstairs library after shooing all the Midians to rest, including Walter. He seemed much more tense than normal. Zsophia took it as being tired after a few busy days and nights with worry over his sons. She knew the Spawn had snuck into Walter's workshop to create something or another. They and Walter would suss out how much trouble the Spawn were in when Walter woke. Zsophia opened her eyes when she heard the door open. She smiled at the sounds of the little soft feet on the rug they seemed unsure. Zsophia knew why, she had frightened Lila badly.

"Countess?" The small and quiet voice asked.

"Come in Lila. I have cocoa if you like. Chocolate biscuits as well." Zsophia said softly, gently. "These chairs are comfy here next to the fire."

"Thank you Countess." Little glass eyes came around the chair to look at Zsophia. _She does not look scary now. She is smiling like before._ Lila scooted herself over to the other chair. Then looking at the goodies sitting on the table Lila reached out for them. Seeing the distance Lila decided to sit on the floor next to the table. "How come the cocoa here is always the right temperature?"

"Magic sweet heart." Zsophia smiled again. "I know I scared you very much. I am sorry. I can try to explain it. May I sit next to you?" Lila nodded. Zsophia and moved slowly to sit on the floor with Lila. "Do you know what was happening?"

"Yeth. Someone stole your sons. They are very nice. They make me laugh." Lila smiled and bit into her biscuit.

"Yes they stole my sons and their friends. Those bad men stole a whole school of children."

"Wow! they must be big men." Lila saw many big men picking up a school and walking away with it.

"They went into the school and used guns to keep the mums and dads out. They wanted money to have our children back."

"They wanted you to buy your own kids? That is very naughty!" Lila frowned and her eyes got red. "That is mean!"

"Yes Lila very naughty and mean." Zsophia nodded. "Pretend my sons were your brothers."

"I would zap those bullies! That is what Tabby says. I can't zap people." Lila frowned.

"Well you can learn to Zap people later. But yes they made me very mad. They made everyone here very mad."

"Especially the Grumpy one." Lila nodded and looked scared.

"Yes especially him." Zsophia nodded. "Lila if anyone stole you, tried to make someone pay for you I would be angry like that too. So would everyone. Imagine Dumpling that mad! She would scare me!" Zsophia said looking scared. Lila giggled then looked sad. "Remember you call me Z like Tabby not Countess here at the estate ok?"

"Ok, Z." Lila sipped her cocoa and finished her biscuit then shyly reached for another.

"I won't tell if you don't." Zsophia winked.

"I won't." Lila giggled then ate it quietly.

"Besides Familiar must be hungry too. She lets you look through her eyes so you will eat biscuits for her to reward her. Right?"

"Yeth!" Lila giggled and sat Familiar on her lap asking her plushy kitty which biscuit she wanted.

"What is troubling you Little One?" Zsophia asked tucking a lock of hair over Lila's ear.

"Z, will we find Mama?" Lila looked up at Zsophia with imploring eyes as she held Familiar to her.

"I do not know Little One." Zsophia shook her head.

"If you don't can you make me normal?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if mama is not found then I have to go back to papa. Papa does not love me like this. If I go back to him he might hurt me again since I am not normal." Lila said holding her kitty closer with little tears in her eyes.

"Oh my sweet little Lila." Zsophia blinked. Inside the rage exploded, though to the outside world there was nothing to see. "I and the others promised that we would not let anyone hurt you, that includes your Papa." Zsophia softly kissed Lila on the forehead and stood up with her. "Why not see if Natty needs... Hello My little Dragons."

"We wanted to see" "if Lila wanted to go to" "the horses with us." The Spawn smiled knowing their mum was enraged. They wanted to either help calm their mum or at least get Lila out of the room.

"Would you like to Lila?"

"Yeth but why are they Little Dragons and I am Little One? I can be... umm... fierce too." Lila growled.

"My word Zsophia!" Seras came in having felt Zsophia. Overhearing the last words she decided to play along. "I will slay this fierce little dragon!" She giggled wanting to help Lila from being scared and to distract Zsophia.

"No no we like this one!" The Spawn protested. "We will protect her!" They said. Seras and the Spawn looked at one another preparing to fight for fun.

"Grrr!" Lila growled trying not to giggle.

"Well I will protect My Lady Love!" Walter laughed as he swooped Zsophia up into his arms.

"I will be the referee." Alucard smirked seeing the impending chaos. "Or maybe I will help her." Alucard said lost in a thought of what should have been. He dove where Lila was. "I expect Familiar is not a weapon yet?"

"No." Lila shook her head. "You are very tall." She looked up at Alucard frightened what 'the Grumpy One' might do.

"Hum?" Alucard blinked. "Oh." He slid through the floor so he was her height. "Pillows are too far away but then you are fast like Walter. But you like up. Go up the book case and I will bring in some pinecones for you."

"Won't they hurt them?"

"Go up now." Alucard shook his head. As Lila scrambled up the book case he smiled. "They only sting, ask Zsophia Little Princess." Alucard ducked out the window as the others stared.

"Um does this mean he likes me?" Lila blinked looking down off the bookcase.

"Yes he does." Zsophia nodded.

"I believe you remind him of another little raven haired girl with green to red eyes. One he didn't get to meet until she was an adult." Walter smiled.

"I suspect you can live here now if you like." Seras smirked ready to tease Alucard.

"May I Z?" Lila asked.

"I will need to get some very special papers. But I believe so." _Of course I could just kill the son of a bitch. To hurt a child....._ The rage turned white hot as Zsophia thought on it. "Eeeeeee!" She squealed as Walter spun around.

_Good do not think on the bastard, think on the fun we are having here._ Walter smiled to Zsophia then kissed her on the nose.

* * *

"So when it is fixed will I have to go back?" James Richardson asked his parents over breakfast. He and the rest of the pack had decided to ask their parents today. All of them wanted to stay together if it was back there or a different academy. They all knew they would work together stay together.

"I am not sure son." Lady Richardson said. "It is something we have been thinking on as well. We should have an answer for you tonight."

"Thank you mum."

"So what are you and 'your pack' going to be up to today?"

"Riding and training."

* * *

"So when it is fixed will I have to go back?" Edward Griffith asked over his morning eggs.

"It is a matter your mother and I have been in discussion over." Sir Griffiths said as he sipped his tea. "We need a bit more information until we give you an answer. Likely tonight Edward."

"Thank you sir." Edward smiled with a nod. It was still something he was getting used to. He was no longer 'Eddy' to anyone. The staff had called him Master Eddy. Now they called him Master Edward or Mr. Edward. Edward was now accorded a new respect by all, he liked it if not the way he earned the respect. _If the others go back so do I._

"You seem stiff this morning son." Sir Griffiths smiled.

"I have been palling about with the others. I am learning some fighting as well." Edward inwardly winced waiting for his mum's comments.

"Please take care and keep the vases intact, practice you 'moves' in another room please." Was all she said crisply.

* * *

"So when it is fixed will we have to go back?" Freddy asked as his family had waffles for breakfast again. they had had them more once since he and Derrick had come home, everyone knew it was his favorite. Then favorite dishes were had a little more frequently since they had been home.

"Would you like to?" Lady Irons asked curious.

"Only if the others are there." Derrick said. He and Freddy had spoken on this.

"We do not want to be separated from our friends." Freddy shrugged.

"Ha now you make me think on a person." Sir Irons smiled. Any shrug made him think on the Countess. "The parents of you 'Pack' are meeting today at the Richardson Estate on that very matter today. It will be this afternoon at tea. We ought to have an answer this evening."

"Thank you" "grandfather." Derrick and Freddy smiled.

"Oh good lord!" Lady Irons shook her head as she threw up her hands in mock dismay.

* * *

"Mum, dad; When the school is fixed will we go back?" The Spawn asked in the time before sleep of their Midian part of their family.

"Not a chance in Hell." Alucard growled.

"I think he speaks for us all." Walter nodded.

* * *

Four sets of parents sat over tea at the Richardson estate. "I love the sugar you use, Beth." Lady Irons smiled.

"I have never tasted any like it, here I thought sugar was sugar." Lady Griffiths smiled.

"It is a vanilla sugar the Rula use in the Middle East. If you like I could send some to you Vivan." Lady Richardson nodded. "We have connections to them it is like the Middle Eastern offshoot of the Richardsons."

"It is a blood bond and alliance sealed back in the 1800's I believe. The young son of the Leader Of The Tribe had lost control of a sling and grazed my ancestor who had been traveling with them as a guest. The young lad rushed to the my ancestor and begged forgiveness. My ancestor was amused at the boys antics and was basically unharmed. It was a flesh wound but it bled. The young leader to be saw the blood. He swore a blood bond and familial relationship between the tribe and our clan. The leader upheld it even when given the opportunity to release the bond over a child's word. The child was to be Leader of the Tribe so his word stayed as did the now familial relationship. Since then we have had marriages and babies born that seal the blood ties. Sounds odd I am sure." Sir Richardson smiled at the others.

"Not something I have heard of in any modern times here." Sir Irons shrugged. "I have never heard it begun in that manner in the West."

" Marriages to create common ties yes but nothing like what you have described." Sir Griffiths said with a shake of his head.

"In the Middle East and in the East blood ties and 'Tribeship', alliances forged in blood are important. It is a well understood and important part of life in those areas of the world. There is a blood tie with our families now." Zsophia smiled. "The alliance between families began with the relationships of our sons, those who will lead our families in the future. " She explained. "When the battle was begun when they began battle shoulder to shoulder, when the first drop of blood was spilt the bond was sealed." She shrugged. "I forget that here the ummm .... customs of families are as foreign as I am." She shook her head. "This a council of families for me." _Ah Father we are so different are we not?_

"I had not thought on that and the .... custom is one we have with Rula. Custom really does not cover the concept does it Countess." Sir Richardson shook his head. "In the West we are less mindful of these things." _There manners are everything that and respect._ "Forgive my lapse in memory." He inclined his head to Zsophia in recognition of her superior station and her reminding of the ways of behavior.

"It is well." Zsophia said in a manner of accepting all that the words and deeds of Sir Richardson. "Please call me Zsophia."

"Thank you Zsophia please call me by my given name as well."

_Oh dear God! I had forgotten as well!_ Beth Richardson blinked. "And please call me Beth. Forgive me, I ought of thought on it with your given name that these customs were likely yours."

"I understand Beth, thank you. It is Zsophia to all here." Zsophia laughed. "I try so hard to be British, but my mind and heart will always be in my homeland."

"I expect ours all are. I admit I take these things for granted Zsophia." Lady Irons smiled.

"I must confess my lack of knowledge in these areas as well." Lady Griffiths smiled weakly knowing something had just happened but not knowing what.

"Our home has become such a blend of cultures, I forget where one ends and the other begins." Walter smiled and kissed Zsophia on the hand. "But then it is one of the things My Lady has give me to my life."

"Ah the young lovers." Sir Griffiths. "I think that is gift you have given us all. Seeing you two reminds us all how it is to be newly in love. I know I notice the wonders of My Lady more now." He gave his lady a wink. Lady Griffiths went bright pink.

"We had best get down to business before we forget it." Sir Irons laughed realizing that Walter and His Lady had brought it to them all. They were less inhibited in their times of showing of their love. Happily they kept it to discreet behaviors. "I believe that all of our sons have been asking the same question about returning to the academy. Have any of us come to a hard and fast decision? I know they do not want to be separated."

"There is no way in Hell our sons will return to that place." Walter calmly stated.

* * *

The revised chapters 1- 12 have been posted.

There are no changes to the plot. They just read better I think.


	64. Manners

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Manners

* * *

"So what do we know Michael?" DeMorte asked as he walked into his 'son's' office.

"Things are definitely shifting at the Ashton estate." Michael looked up at his 'father' as he put aside the latest report.

"How so? " DeMorte asked as he sat down across from Michael.

"For one the Angel of Death is adopting a little girl." Michael smirked.

"You are joking!" DeMorte's eyes opened wide.

"I have it from a very reliable source." Michael laughed.

"Who? Wait the attorney?"

"Yes he is useful." Michael nodded. "Intelligence has the child as being one of the people pulled from the 'chop shop'. Apparently she had been found in a cage by the Countess. She has raven black hair and green eyes and pale skin. Sound familiar?"

"Oh it does. One of the few descriptions of that Countess are those features. Her Son's as well. We all know how the Angel o' Death looks." DeMorte shook his head. "Building a cute little family." He sneered. "I wonder what the Devil Alucard thinks of this?" DeMorte laughed. "I can hear him now 'girl children are women's work.' With his jockeys in a bunch." DeMorte laughed harder. "I can see this lovely mate holding and cooing over the girl telling him he needs to come over and play nice!" DeMorte shook his head. "Wonder if that sends Alucard into a shadow?" He chuckled more having begun to calm himself.

"There is more."

"What a pink carriage for the new little princess?" DeMorte snorted. "Or the Dragons royal red?" DeMorte laughed again.

"No, the little girl has green to red eyes and is a witch. She is maybe six."

"What?" DeMorte looked wide eyed. "I want that child." DeMorte smiled as he sat forward. "Those boys are too dangerous to grab but that child is not. She may just be what we need to control that Countess and through her Alucard." DeMorte cocked his head to one side. "Pip is still in Egypt?"

"Yes father he is."

"We need that fucking weapon. I have a very bad feeling it is moving closer to Alucard's grasp. If he gets it..." DeMorte shook his head. "The Angel?"

"Still angelic."

"Get everyone not necessary out of England. Keep your lady out of Walter and the Countess' path. Yes I do mean your lady. Abby is a keeper the others are mere toys. Treat her well and above all remember she is British. For them manners are everything so mind yours."

"I intend to mind them." Father why does Alucard's discomfort so amuse you?" Michael asked leaning back in his chair aware that his father could explode with rage at the drop of a hat with a few subjects.

"Because he is the 'all powerful Alucard' Constrained only by the marks of the Helsings put on him. They so foolishly made him into the true immortal. Because he has been the biggest bad ass on the block for so long. **Because** he keeps Anderson as a play toy **even after what that thrice damned priest did to his mate**." DeMorte hissed his eyes glowing a bright and bloody red. "**Because** he so loves his **MASTER** and would protect her at any cost. **Because** he is allowed basically free fucking reign in society now. **Because** he builds a court over a whole fucking country." DeMorte's fangs showed more now as paced around the room and on the ceiling. "Anything that **discomforts** him anything that can **annoy** him anything that can **hurt** him pleases me to no end." DeMorte stood looking down on his son from the ceiling.

"I see father." Michael said looking up at his father. "I have one question. Who will clean the shoe marks on the ceiling?"

"What?" DeMorte looked behind himself. "Damn."

* * *

"Seras I need to go and ... blow off some bloody steam?" Walter smiled broadly showing many of his razor sharp teeth.

"Ok... you are in a mood." Seras said with wide eyes.

"Seras you and Alucard played at the school. I did not. My Lady and I were trapped in a command tent with others. She is currently distracted by children and the estate. I am not." Walter's eyes were red and glowing yet somehow ice cold.

"Why not come with me?" Alucard smiled wandering lazily through the wall. "You need more training how to use your vampiric senses to locate our kind easier. We can do so now." Alucard smiled much like Walter but his eyes danced with fun.

"Sounds like a capital idea." Walter's face went back to its normal nonchalance as he nodded.

"Shall we?"

"After you." Walter said offering the lead to Alucard the lead.

"_Remember my Dark Rose"_ Alucard thought to Seras._ "Walter has been the Angel of Death longer than you have lived. This he needs."_

_ "I have no intention of disturbing your night out. I do not care to be tagged by Walter's wires even by accident. I will help distract Zsophia if needs be._ Seras replied with a blink.

_For as much as My Mate has grown in her Midian nature Walter seems to have been born to shed blood._ That bothered Alucard not. It was one of the things he had always appreciated in Walter. "So where would you go to find us normally?"

"Northwest of here in London. Outside not quite sure anymore the tides of activity are shifting again and now they do so faster." Walter answered as he and Alucard soared over London.

"Then go that way." Alucard nodded. "We need to control those tides better."

"So why were you planning to go out? Not to hunt I think." Walter cocked his eyebrow. His eyes glowed redder. He was in foul temper and needed the red hot release of battle or the cold fun of torture. It had been a while since he had done any 'creative forms' of information gathering. At the Estate it was unnecessary. But as they got closer to the traitors he knew his skills would come into play. Walter's smile became wider. Both forms of release would be even better. Unconsciously he summoned his wings to himself. Once again the Angel of Death soared on great dark wings with feathers of shadow and blood.

"Angel! How the Devil did you do that?" Alucard was shocked.

"Hum? Oh yes my wings. It would seem that as you favor dogs and Seras cats I become the Angel of Death who has wings made from blood, death and the tortured souls we consume." Walter smiled. "Would seem my Wires are no longer worn either. I do not need my gloves to use them. There are of me now."

"Oh ho! You have been keeping secrets!"

"Not really there has not been time to tell you nor have you asked if I had them." Walter smirked. "Though My Lady likes them."

"My Angel how you have grown!" Alucard smiled honestly proud of these two childe. "She **would** love those wings! " Alucard laughed. He was not so happy with others he created but they would likely come to find him soon enough; he would show off Walter and Seras then.

"Ha! There is a smile I have never seen on you." Walter laughed.

"Oh?"

"Go look in the mirrored roof on that building."

"Very Well." Alucard landed and laughed as he peered in. "I look like you!"

"Do you? How so?" Walter asked curious and amused.

"Like you do when the Spawn do something particularly difficult they have been taught or when they surprise someone with their knowledge and skill. The one you had when they tagged their mum with their wires." Alucard laughed.

"That is called fatherly pride." Walter laughed. "Shall I call you father now?"

"You do and I will disembowel you." Alucard stared at Walter not amused.

"If I did I would disembowel myself. But if that happened you **know** who would come for you."

"Yes and my Master would happily see how many times I could be killed in an hour."

"No Your Master would follow through on an older threat."

"Which?" Alucard asked as he cast his mind back.

"Hang, draw and quarter you, was it two times?"

"Three. " Alucard shook his head. "As to the reason for going out," He said as they started to fly again.

"Yes?" Walter asked soaring on his wings. Now they almost seemed ready to drip with blood.

"I was going out to teach a few vampires the Rules of Hospitality. They have not followed them in the least bit. I figure leave one alive to relay the message."

"I had heard that manners were important. That is why you were ordered to form a court?"

"Yes. These etiquettes are very important and followed by far more stringently then in any western culture and more so in a few eastern ones as well. These are places where rudeness is a death sentence. It was always so in my courts. I as the No-Life-King, Seras as My Queen you as my Prince and enforcer." Alucard smiled.

"You know I cannot appear there." Walter cocked his eyebrow at Alucard.

"If I find you a dark enough shadow you can. Wear your monocle and let things flash in the dark though those wings are flash enough. Some do not need to show off with wings you know."

"Those need to show off with many headed many eyed Hell Hounds." Walter smirked.

* * *

"So when will little Miss Lila learn to Zap people?" Dirk laughed as he heard the latest exploits. "And when do we get introduced to the little one?" He shook his head. "I think she is my favorite newest source of little witchy humor."

"Soon on both counts Dirk. Z has to approve things. Miss L has to learn some control first. She runs up anything high when spooked even a bit. Then the red eyes." Tabby shook her head. "Also the whole siege has **everyone** on high alert there." Tabby ate a biscuit and yawned as she looked over a few reports.

"Here as well. As you said there were 'wicked powerful things' **not** doing anything in the area that night. They seemed to only watch."

"I was right? Yay and shoot at the same time." Tabby sighed.

" It is night. Go to bed." Dirk smiled.

"Dirk do you ever sleep?" Tabby asked as she grabbed Ruger and headed off to her room.

"No. I do not need to anymore." He shook his head.

"Howz that?" Tabby blinked.

"I will tell you some day but for tonight sleep!" He laughed as he pointed to her room. He shook his head walking down the stair. _I wonder what you will think f me then._

"I head her ask." Morrigan said as Dirk came into the main room.

"Yes she did." Dirk nodded. He was irritated at the liberties that she was taking in his domain as of late. It was simply put rude.

"When will you tell her?"

"When she is old enough to understand." Dirk shook his head. "Where is Merlin? Odd not to see you both together." He looked questioningly at the woman as she sipped her tea.

"Looking at something we have suspected but are still not sure of."

"Which is?"

"Someone may have summoned Dragon to these shores." Morrigan shook her head. "With all of the magical things waking or being summoned and with that **thing** stalking about, Dragon is the last one we need here."

"Be very careful how you speak Lady." Dirk looked sternly. "If you are correct then we need his good favor not ill. If it is true he is here then I may know why and then..." Dirk shook his head. "I do not know." _I am far older than you Lady ,to me you are an infant. You grow bold for one so young Miss. You forget the manners taught to you in your early years. _Dirk leaned back in his chair and thought._ So Dragon will we be friends this time? I hope so. I like the home I have made here. I hope Z has taught you more manners Little Tabitha, I know I have taught you many, if I am correct Z will be far better to teach you the type that will be most needed now._ Dirk mused looking at the woman before him as she sipped her tea smugly.

"Oh I will be careful." Morrigan said with dismissive air

_You are truly foolish with this._ Mentally Dirk shook his head. He had wondered if Dragon would put in an appearance after the symbols of Him had been desecrated with so many others in the Chop Shop. Dragon took everything of him seriously. For His symbol, the Dragon from the family crest of the family Dracul, to be so twisted and mangled; there would be consequences. Dirk was very concerned. He knew that the air of Dragon was always about Zsophia. Merlin and Morrigan never seemed to notice. It was if something was trying to hide her.

* * *

_"I thank you for the wondrous feast you provided me with many nights ago_." Ammut thought to Dragon as she walked through the barrier between , each time it got easier. While Ammut did not see him in these cooler wetter realms. But she was very aware of Dragon.

_"It was my pleasure Lady." _Dragon said waking a bit. _"I now know the Little Hag summoned you, will you tell me why?"_

_ "I know that Set was here before me and waged a battle with the one you called Alucard. Set lost though to your Alucard. Alucard won while he was in a weakened state I believe."_

_ "Indeed he was, he grows stronger everyday now."_ Dragon smiled his predatory smile full of teeth and the desire for bloodshed.

_"His line is named for you I believe"_

_"His line was begun for and by Me."_ Dragon smiled. _"Yes Lady his line is of my blood literally though no one knows it. His line has always called themselves of me but they do not know why. It is what makes him unique even amongst those called Midian."_

_ "I see Lord Dragon."_ Ammut said with great respect. _"I know I was summoned to do more than feast. I was brought here create much fear which I am very well versed in."_

_ "Indeed, it is a skill you use with elegance and ease."_

_ "Thank you Dragon. I believe that the one who had me summoned had no idea what they have done. Nor has the Hag."_ The reptilian eyes danced.

_"No they have not." _ Dragon shook his head. _"Go amongst your work and pleasure as you have been summoned to do. I will not make any attempt to stay that. I know you hunger from years of neglect to your needs. Humans have short memories and in that they forget old manners and promises made by their ancestors."_

_ "Even amongst manners the Ancient Midians and the Old Ones memory and manners end. they forget that it is we who put the Rules of Hospitality in place. Many swear to uphold them but they do not understand."_

_"I agree."_ Dragon nodded his head and thought on the one that most called Alucard, to Dragon he was Vlad.

* * *

Integra wandered into the library with her nose in a book and shaking her head. "Well that makes more sense now."

"What does My Lady?" Integra's persona butler cum bodyguard Thomas asked. "Would you like you tea and biscuits now?"

"Some of my reading" Integra looked up. "Not just now thank you." Integra nodded. "I am still spending my time between the Journals, reading the Hellsing information and getting more information on the knights." She sighed. "Has my attorney called yet?"

"Yes Lady he has."

"And it matters not a whit right now." A voice came in the room.

"Ah time for you to kick me around the gym." Integra said with a cocked eyebrow.

"No."

"No?"

"No. Tonight you have a new sparring partner. She is good. We need to see how you do against others."

"I expect that is true." Integra nodded. "I will go and change." The men watched her go.

"Don't tell me Boss is here." Thomas looked concerned.

"Nope."

"Not Commander Vic."

"No." The trainer laughed. "She is not ready for that ass kicking. We need to see the abilities of Commander Vic's Jolene."

"Ah yes Thirteen. So it is an unknown match then." Thomas nodded. "that ought to be interesting.

* * *

Alucard walked through the front door of the well kept Victorian town house.

"Oi! Who do you think you are walking in here without permission." A lanky man asked.

"What the hell is your stupidity knob set on?" A young man in a rugby and blue jeans barked.

"It is highly rude my good man!" Another said in a faked British accent and smirked.

"Rude and Stupidity button you say?" Alucard asked. "Well then those are not the answers I am looking for." He sighed. "Angel these ones are most certainly your concern now."

"Of course Majesty." Walter grinned from the shadows. Silvery wires sprung from where the voice was heard then the three young Midians were no more than slashes of blood on the walls, on Alucard and all else in the room then the bodies turned to ash. It was just slowly enough to allow the foolish young Midians time to realize what was happening and fear.

"And you?" Alucard asked bored at the fifth young man as he absorbed the blood that hit him where he did not lick it off.

"Sir, I don't know what to say other than the Old Man was right and I was the one with the stupidity button locked down." He swallowed and stood in front of Alucard. "If you are dressed in this much red and be one of us then you must be Alucard and I am screwed." He blinked and worked to not look around himself. "The silver wires has got to be the Angel of Death and I am not sure where he is and that scares the Hell out of me seeing what he just did."

"Well then you are smarter than the others and braver then the one cowering behind the couch." Alucard said with a sniff. "Angel?" This time the wires shot from the ceiling and held the Midian aloft. "You are becoming even more impressive with those wires. He has not sliced through yet."

"He is as you say a coward, therefore he ought meet the long and painful death he deserves." Walter said from above the Midian. "To struggle will mean a longer time of more blood loss and pain." Walter smirked his eyes glowing and fangs flashing from the inky black shadow. _Of course to remain still will cause less blood loss early on and then far more pain as you die idiot._ Walter loosened his wires a bit and the hapless Midian in his grasp moaned in pain and whimpered in fear. _I wonder when you begin to scream?_

"I am glad you realize you are screwed."_ Alucard smirked. "Angel how long can you keep that one alive? I may yet have a use of him. Though his fear and pain pleases me immensely."_

_ "Useful with or without being given blood?"_

_ "Both."_

_ "If he can be fed even slowly I can keep him like this forever, or until I get bored; and causing his torment feels good so I am not likely to bore easily. Also there are places on him that have not tasted my wires and if he is to live I can be sure that the scars never go away." Walter nearly purred to Alucard._

_ "Ha keep him alive and amuse yourself as well. Alucard smirked. _"I think I might like you." Alucard said looking at the younger Midian. You are frightened and yet do not cower or run."

"Sir cowering is not going to me a damn bit of good. I know you do not like cowards. If you want me dead I am dead so why cower?"He shook his head. "Running means I will be farther away when I die. You can get me out of the shadows too so why try." He looked bemused at Alucard. "I could fight and might get killed early on or might buy me some time but I am dead on that count to."

"You are afraid but you stand in bravery. It would seem you might yet learn." Alucard chuckled as he looked to where the wires came from the darkness. "What say you oh Angel of Death **My **Prince and executioner?"

"I rather like him. If he is to die he should be given the opportunity to fight. Perhaps your Beautiful Mate and Queen of this land might do him the honor?" Walter smiled wickedly poking at Alucard as he praised Seras.

"She is a sight to be seen in battle." Alucard nodded and smiled. He would not be so easily baited. "Now as to the 'Old Man'?"

"I am here Majesty." A nervous voice said as a Midian appeared on the landing.

"Come here." Alucard growled. _He is old and must know the laws. You had better have the best reasons I have ever heard to upset __**My**__ new court. _

"I swear to you on my life's blood that I believed you knew of my existence and that you were unconcerned over my living here. I only just recently found letter of introduction from years ago." The Old Midian came down the stair and with a bow handed the letter to Alucard. "I was now deciding how to best get the letter to you with an explanation."

"I see." Alucard looked the letter over and in feeling it realized its age. It was indeed before Alucard was a mummy.

"I had asked my then childe to deliver it to you as is the proper way of doing things. I did not know till later that he was already planning my destruction. He assumed that with no letter that my true death was assured." The stately Midian bowed again with respect to Alucard.

"I do believe you." Alucard nodded. "As to the rest?"

"I have informed them on several occasions that they needed to do so as well. I had thought that they lied to me when they said time and again that they had indeed sent their letters." The Older Vampire shook his head sadly.

"As they are your childe you should have written me of their existence." Alucard said with cocked eyebrow.

"They are not mine Majesty they are ones who came here; most arrived all together." The Older Midian cast a nervous glance in the direction he believed Walter to be in, but he could not be sure where 'The Angel of Death' was and he knew it.

"Well then you may be of use in my court." Alucard smiled predatorily at the man.

"As to the one being kept in the wires of your executioner I would say in his defense that he was controlled by the others, his cowardice is likely from the treatment of the others. He almost seemed a pet. The young man in front of you was the newest. He did not arrive with the others." The older one said as he shook his head.

"Majesty, I will admit to not knowing the ways you speak of. They told me that the Old Man was senile and that they kept him around because it was too sad to watch him die." He shook his head. "My name is Phillip Aster. I was on the hunt for these other ones but I needed to be sure before I killed them. I now know they killed my sire just after I was turned. My sire was a good man and I wanted blood for blood."

"It is your right to have it." Alucard smirked. "So Old Man, Will you be a tutor of sorts and become the Mentor, responsible of this young Phillip." Alucard smiled almost bored but his eyes and subtle flash of more fang than normal showed he was deadly serious.

"Yes Majesty." the Old Man said with a deep bow.

"I will learn Majesty." Phillip said with a bow just lower than his new Mentor.

"Teach him well, both of your lives depend on it." Alucard smirked. "He already learns quick." Alucard said in praise which was noticed by all."As to you cowardly 'pet' I do have use of you."

Walter made a noise from the shadows. The 'pet' whimpered.

"Do not worry pet you will live I have a message to be delivered to the continent. Angel of Death you may have him for a toy for a bit before he is sent on his merry way." Alucard laughed. "Take him." His words sealed the fate of the 'pet' and he disappeared into a shadow while screaming the screams of the ones condemned to Hell after they have realize their fate.

"The lesson I want you to learn **right now **is that to be Midian and live in this Country I will know of you. Yes I did say country. Britain is my kingdom." Alucard smiled. "To be here without my knowledge and permission could mean your destruction. I have yet to hear your name spoken." Alucard smiled at the 'old one' before him. "Do tell me your name."

"Of course Majesty I am simply called Sam."

"Well Sam this one and any others need to be taught The rules of Hospitality. They will begin to be enforced in my kingdom."

"I understand My King. It is true there is a Queen to be paying my respect to?"

"Yes My Mate Victoria. Yes Sam we have truly Mated in the old ways."

"I offer you my congratulations My king." Sam bowed.

"I also offer my congratulations My King." Phillip did not fully understand and both of the older Midians knew it.

"Childe I will improve your education in many areas it would seem." Sam nodded.

"I look forward it to it. I know my sire said I had much to learn." Phillip said with a head shake of irritation.

"Will you tell me of your sire's name?" Alucard asked.

"His name was James Halloran."

"I see." Alucard nodded. "I am pleased with your desire to kill those who killed your sire. I knew your sire." Alucard's eyes narrowed. "I also liked him."

* * *

"Why do you want to do it in this fashion lover?" Walter asked over their meal. He was happier and more relaxed after his time out with Alucard. Walter also had a new play toy for the near future as well. _I wonder if My Lady Love might like to play with my new toy and I? _He decided that Executioner within Alucard's court was a position that amused him.

"Because forgive me darling, but hearing that Sir Dornez wants to adopt his daughter is one thing; hearing that the wealthy Countess Ashton wants to adopt his daughter..."

"Point taken. I will go down to see the 'gentleman'." Walter said with a grimace.

"I know you meant Bastard." Zsophia smirked.

"Indeed." He shook his head.

"Hi Z, hi Angel." Lila said quietly as she softly opened the door.

"Hello My Little Treasure." Zsophia smiled.

"Why am I Little Treasure and the lads are Little Dragons?" Lila pouted.

"Because in my homeland boys are dragons and girls are treasures." Zsophia smiled.

"I like that." Walter smiled. "So will you be my Little Treasure?"

"What do you mean?" Lila asked suspiciously.

"Well, we got the special papers My Lady talked about. They will make you my daughter. So when Zsophia and I marry then you will be both of our daughter like how Viktor and Vlad will be my sons."

"They still call you father."

"Yes they do."

"So I call you Papa and Z Mama?"

"Yes you may Our Little Treasure." Zsophia said with a smile. "You do not have to. It is completely up to you."

"I want to call you Mama and Angel Papa."

"Then yes my Little Treasure, You can me Papa." Walter smiled. Executioner was a title that amused him and that he knew what to do. Father to the Spawn was easy they were much like him; sneaky, fast and lethal. Papa to a little girl on the other hand was a strange new concept.

"See Mama did take me out of the cage." Lila proclaimed happily with a giggle.

"Oh you little..." Zsophia giggled and reached for Lila.

"Eeeeee!" Lila gigged and went to make good her escape when Walter grabbed her and threw her up then caught her.

"How was that for running up?" Walter chuckled at the wide little eyes.

"Do it again!" Lila giggled once she realized she was safe.

* * *

Alucard sat leaning back on the bed head of Seras and his bed. He was happy with the turn of events.

"Some One looks well pleased with himself." Seras said as she began to take of her business suit with a grimace.

"Tailor makes them to fit you **very well**, and you say they are comfortable yet you grimace at them as you take them off. Stop wearing them." Alucard said with a raised eyebrow.

"It is not the suit and you well know it." Seras stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick it out if you do not plan to use it with me." Alucard smiled broadly.

"It is the increase of paperwork that it represents." Seras sighed. "I griped at Zsophia to delegate more. I forgot it meant more for me to do." Seras shook her head. "So did you and Walter have fun out?"

"Yes we did. I need for you come out with me as well. I need for you to meet some people. Midians from our court Oh My Queen. I will tell Zsophia to lessen the work load on you." Alucard raised his hand as Seras opened her mouth in rebuke. "I need you to be with me more as the court is being formed and the and other such matters. It is a different set of responsibilities but still responsibilities all the same. Happily Zsophia understands this."

"Ok I can see that." Seras nodded and went to get her 'work' clothing.

"Tailor will need to make you new court clothing. And for these times out. You need to look more royal than warrior. I am sure you and he can work it out. Does he know what we are yet?"

"He knows that all of us do some odd and confidential work for Queen and Country. He knows that what he does for us is more classified than any other work, certain designs he knows will never be seen in public on us under our names. Beyond for that nothing. He wants to make some small tweaks to your suits." Seras smirked.

"You trust him so why not as long as I still look like me." Alucard shrugged then smiled as Seras opened her eyes wider. "I want to clear it with Zsophia to tell him of our nature. It ought to help his inspiration or whatever."

"Those Shrugs are taking over the world." Seras giggled. Alucard shook his head.

"Wear these things tonight." Alucard said as clothing moved out of Seras' wardrobe. "Pray tell me why is it women need a wardrobes take up a space half the size of their bed chamber? Yours takes up space I did not know was attached to this room." Alucard shook his head.

"Because you men like us in all the clothing and the accessories. You like my different negligees and like to see me in each not to mention the underpinnings I wear." Seras smirked. If I need new styles of clothing to see people in for the court then that will add. Men have it easier when it comes to fashion." Seras shook her head.

"I expect your right. Now if you do not dress I will see how good your 'underpinnings' look on the floor." Alucard leered as Seras shook her head.

* * *

"Sir Dornez I am happy to welcome you into my home; if surprised to have you arrive." The man was healthy and well kept, as was his home. It took a moment too long for him to offer to shake Walter's hand.

"I am sure." Walter said looking bored. He saw no pictures of Lila in the room thought there was many of a boy. _Ass. He has few if any manners._

"Ah Sir Dornez this is my son Peter Jr." The man placed his hands on the lads shoulders with pride.

"I see. He does favor you." Walter looked at the man. He was rude thus far. Walter should have been offered a seat by now. His higher station warranted the offer at least.

_Why the hell is he looking at me like that? What the hell is his problem? Why the fuck is he here at all?_ Peter Sr. wondered.

"And this lovely lady?" _You replace your lawful wife so fast. You wipe Lila's existence away so easily?"_ Walter gave a tight lipped smile.

"This is my lovely lady Karen." Peter Sr. said with barely concealed lust.

"It is lovely to meet you as well." Walter said with a warm smile and he kissed her hand gallantly with a small bow. "You have a lovely wife, son and home."

"Thank you Sir Dornez." Peter Sr. was proud for a limousine to be seen in front of his door. It was a knight's and he would be able to brag on it for a while to come. He did not however like the way Dornez looked at His Karen tough.

"Oh Sir Dornez please will you make yourself comfortable." Karen looked struck. "I was about to put a kettle on. May we offer you some tea?" _Oh God Petey tell me you did not make him stand._

"Thank you Mrs. Waters." Walter smiled and sat knowing how far this bastard was digging his grave. "I require no tea just now." Walter looked at The son. He at least was uncomfortable. Somewhat angry even. "You seem a stout fellow."

"Thank you sir Walter." The lad said with a smile.

"Now as to the reason I have come here." Walter held his hand out as his driver handed him his portfolio. "I expect this will be a matter of great ease all things considered." His smile turned cold as ice.

"I do not know what this is about." Peter Sr. said beginning to be more uncomfortable.

"I will adopt the adorable, wonderful, sweet, Lila as my own daughter." Walter barely kept his eyes from flashing red. "The one who you have erased from your life so easily." Walter knew his displeasure was well known and felt.

"I well..." Peter Sr. stammered.

"We believe **your wife**." Walter nearly growled. "To be a victim of a serial killer. She was not found but your daughter was."

"Mum!" Peter Jr. nearly hollered.

"Lila described how you have abused her and how you drove her and her mother out. Lila described how she was told to run up to someplace safe. Lila heard her Mama scream very loud then Mama was quiet." Through this Walter's voice became colder. "You do not want to know how we found her. Actually as you do not even acknowledge her existence you may not care."

"No I " Peter Sr. Did not want to he was already frightened at this man and was afraid the telling would make him madder.

"Lila was in a cage, half starved thirsty and nearly delirious with cuts and bruises all over her." Walter swallowed seeing the horror again. "She was a fragile as a china doll and still is. Lila frightens so easily. She wants nothing more than her Mama which we cannot give her." Walter Stood Disgust written all over him.

"How you can so easily blot out the lives of two of your family is a sin." Walter wanted to throttle the man.

"I...I..I did not know." Karen whispered. "I was told she left him."

"In a fashion she did, she wanted to save her and her daughter's life." Walter hissed.

"She was a little freak her and her sister!" Peter Sr. growled to defend himself. "The little 'cute one' had freaky eyes that were red. Devils mark."He had no clue.

"One son you claim so one son you will have." Walter nearly threw the papers at Peter Sr. As he brought them out and set them before The man he hated. "Griffin!" He almost roared.

"Sir!" The attorney said as he ran in the door.

"You drew these papers up yes?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good! You Mister Waters, will sign those papers now. You will formally give up all rights to calling Lila your daughter and you will do so now. " Walter did not know how frightening he was at that moment. Peter Waters Sr. nearly peed himself as he looked up at Walter. Walter fought for control he knew it was a near thing just now.

_"Darling! Walter! My love! You must calm down you must not reveal your true nature to his cowardly bastard._ Zsophia thought to him as she played with Lila.

_"I will Darling thank you for your calm."_ Walter swallowed.

"Mister Waters you must sign here and here and here." The solicitor swallowed and said frightened at his Employer.

"Yes yes of course." Lila's former Papa said.

"Good bye. She is Lila Dornez now." Walter and His solicitor walked out the door and into the car. "How fast can those papers be filed and this be all finished?"

"As soon as I get to the Court building and have them filed. There would be a hearing of the rightness this happening but I think that can be waved."

"Good." Walter pulled out his phone. "Love it is done. The bastard was a coward and signed. The papers are on the way to the courthouse now."

"I am glad to know this. Darling." Zsophia smiled and hung up the phone.

"Was that Papa?" Lila asked as the tied a new ribbon on Familiars tail.

"Yes it was."

"Mum! Lila come see!" The Spawn called as they ran into the room.

"Eeep!" Lila squealed.

"Sorry Lila!" they said in tandem looking abashed. "We are excited" "for something" "that is here." They smiled then said together. "She is for you!"

"What have you two been up to?" Zsophia asked with cocked eyebrow.

"You will like it mum!" "We promise!" The Spawn said with smiles and each grabbed one of Lila's hands and ran her outside.

"Little Dragons!" Dumpling scolded as she picked up Familiar and ran after them. "Our Little Treasure not to be dragged about!"

"Wanna bet?" Seras laughed as she came through the wall and chased after them with Zsophia.

"See" "Lila!" The Spawn said happily as a new Frisian was led out.

"How the Devil?" Zsophia wondered aloud.

"That is very big." Lila whispered looking up at the horse.

"Yes she is!" "She is the best" that could had" "so quickly." Twin heads nodded and smiles flashed.

"She is of Tarosh?" Zsophia asked with raised eyebrow.

"Of course mum." Twin voices said together. " Who else would" "we even talk to?"

"Good Lads." Alucard said as he wandered out. "I am glad she arrived."

"You did this?" Seras nearly gasped.

"The child needs a horse." Alucard said simply.

"She is very big." Lila said not sure what else to do.

"You will have to name her eventually." Zsophia said as she picked Lila up to see her new horse. "All the family has one of their own."

"Are they all so big?" Lila asked as she held out her little hand almost afraid. "Her nose is soft." Lila smiled. "She has pretty hair too."

"Yes she does." Zsophia smiled holding her 'daughter' to her closely. "This is a special breed of horse that comes from my homeland. They are bread for strength and war. But they can be very gentle and they are smart ones."

"See Lila these are ours." Twin voices said as they led Devil and Demon to show their little sister.

"Wow." Lila smiled. "Everyone in the family as one?"

"Yes Little One." Zsophia smiled.

"So I have a family?" Lila asked with a smile and little tears in her eyes.

"Yes My Little Treasure you are our family now." _I have a family that grows. Now I have a daughter and sons. _Zsophia sighed happy and content. "We all have named our horses with words and names that begin with D. My horse is naked Djinn. His is Dragon." Zsophia smiled.

"Mine is Desire." Seras smiled. "I thought they were scary at first. but I love my Desire so very much . Oh here she is!" Seras smiled and went to her Horse.

"Oh they are all so pretty!" Lila clapped her hands happily.

"You ought to name your horse Delight." Dumpling smiled.

"That sounds pretty!" Lila smiled as she pet her new horse. "Can ... May I call you Delight?" The horse nodded gently. "Oh she likes it!"

"Delight fits our Little Treasure." Zsophia smiled.

"Yes it is perfect." Seras smiled and giggled at Lila and her new Delight.

"Seras, Lads let's take your sister in for cocoa." Zsophia smiled tightly.

"Ok." The three said then blinked at each other.

_"Little One?"_ Alucard asked as he said. "I will put the horses away then. I do not drink cocoa."

_"I am not sure but I just had a red flag go up."_ Zsophia hurried them into the house. "Here we all are." Zsophia smiled and handed Lila to Dumpling. Everyone knew that Zsophia was upset. A moment later Zsophia looked up and said "yes" the crumpled to the ground.

"Mama?" Lila asked looking up then down again.

"Zsophia?" Seras wondered as she picked the unconscious form up. "Up to the rooms." Seras smiled as if nothing was wrong. _"Vlad?"_

_ "I am following her. Someone has made the mistake of letting on they might try to do something to Walter."_ Alucard snorted.

_"That was stupid to the inth degree."_ Seras rolled her eyes as she returned Familiar to Lila.

"Why is Mama so upset?" Lila asked her new brothers when the cocoa was served. "She became all dark and left her body. I saw it. Why is the Mama Ghost black while the Tabby ghost is white?"

"She is angry because" "someone tried to" "take father from her." The Spawn shook their heads. "you see more than" "we do. We will trust" "your eyes often when" "we do not see something" "but you do."

"Papa? they took Papa? Is Papa ok?" Lila swallowed as the tears began.

"Yes Little Treasure he is on his way home now." Dumpling tried to soothe the little girl. "They did not take him. He just found out himself. He will be here soon I promise."

"I am here My Little Treasure." Walter said coming through the door to find himself with arms full of a frightened girl. "Shhh shhh Little Lila, I am well." Walter tried to sooth the girl thankful he fed before he came back.

"It is ok sweetie." Seras smiled. "Everyone is just fine."

"No one will take any of **my** family away **ever**." Alucard barely stifled a growl as he came in. "It would seem that includes you Little Treasure."

"Oh." Lila blinked at Alucard not sure quite what to think, then climbed out of Walters arms.

"Why do people try to take away Mama's family?" Lila looked confused as she petted her Mama's hair. "Those naughty men tried to take Brothers."

"Your Mama is very wealthy and powerful. Many are jealous." Dumpling shook her head.

"Mother is" "very careful" "to protect" "her children." The Spawn shrugged confused by their little sister.

"This is a royal household Little Treasure." Alucard sat.

"Like the Queen?" Lila's eyes opened wide as Walter picked up Zsophia and held her as she lay on the couch.

"You will meet" "the Queen." "Likely soon." "She wants us to tea."

"Now I know you **were **listening on that conversation your mum had with Her Royal Majesty." Seras shook her head.

"Oh no! You are in trouble!" Lila gasped. "Run run!" She began to try to push the Spawn out of the room while looking frightened. "Sneaking a listen is very naughty!"

"Not if you do" "not get caught" "while you do it." the Spawn smiled smugly.

"No no no!" Lila whispered. "It is always bad. You are put in the closet for that."

"You what?" Seras gasped.

"Get put in the closet."

"No one will ever put you in a closet. **Ever**." Walter said mask in place. "Closets are not for Little Treasures like you."

"We will **never** let anyone do anything like that to you!" "We are the Dragons who protect our treasures." "You are our little sister we will protect you always!" The Spawn said with anger and strength.

"Stout lads." Walter nodded. "I am proud of you."

"Indeed Little Dragons have grown." Alucard smiled showing his fangs.

"Eep!" Lila squeaked and hid behind her brothers.

"Vlad!" Seras sighed. "She is a **Little** Treasure not used to Dragons with big teeth." She shook her head.

"Come now Lila. Be brave. He is the big Dragon who will look after you. Do not be afraid. You are a big girl and I am proud you did not run up the furniture this time."

"Really?" Lila asked peeking from around the Spawn

"That is true you didn't did you?" Alucard nodded. "You are becoming braver and that is good. When something or someone frightens you; be willing to stand up to it and poke it in the eye. That hurts everyone." Alucard smirked.

"So I should poke you in the eye?" Lila asked with a little smile of mischief.

"If you can yes." Alucard laughed at the child's innocent cheek.

"Walter?" Zsophia said as if drugged.

"I am here darling." Walter said and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good." Zsophia blinked. "I am sorry did I frighten you Lila?"

"No a pretty bird came and told you something then you followed it." Lila said as she went to her Mama. "Mama why your ghost black when Tabby's ghost is white?"

"That is a good question." Zsophia smiled. "Do you see many things Little Treasure?"

"Yeth. I see many pretty things like the pixy that led me into the passages. They bring me there often. Then Dumpling gets mad because she can't find me."

"Sweetheart, no following pixies or anything else ok? Not until I meet them. It is important to know their name before you play with them. I will ask them." Zsophia smiled.

"I will also ask names." Alucard smiled careful not to show her his fangs. "There are nice little fairy friends you may have but some pretty little things are not so nice."

"He is right." Seras nodded. It had never occurred to her about little house things even though she had been reminded of them on several occasions.

"Many will want to be near you My Little Treasure. Some naughty little things like pretty girls like you, not just nice ones." Walter said with a smile. _You innocence will attract them like a moth to a flame._ He nearly shuddered when he thought what could happen to a little girl in their hands.

"You must stay close to me Sweet Treasure."Dumpling smiled. "The adults of the family will show you the nice ones. I know of the mean little ones."

"We will help" "as well Lila." The Spawn nodded.

"Do the mean little ones means I can learn to Zap things soon?" Lila asked not understanding.

"Yes. Tabby will start teaching you to Zap little things." Zsophia smiled and giggled as Lila squealed yay!

"Remember Lila no matter who or what you meet be very polite and mind your manners. They hate it when people are rude to them. Being Rude will make them mad and mean." Dumpling said with a solemn nod. "We all will begin to teach you the manners you will need."

"Sweet we can learn them together then!" Seras smiled brightly. "I do not know about the proper way to talk to them so I am not rude to them either."

"We need to learn" " them as well." "We know some" "but there are things" "we do not know." The Spawn nodded.

"Yay! We can all learn our manners together!" Lila smiled happily.


	65. Learning

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

65 Learning

* * *

"Why are you asking me?" Inspector James asked befuddled as he sat in Zsophia's office.

"For one I was not raised in this part of the world." Zsophia said with a smile as she Jolene handed Inspector James his tea. " You know many of the stories that are the older ones. The ones that have not have been candy coated for little ears." Zsophia snorted. "What use is a cautionary tale if it is candy coated?"

"That I cannot tell you Countess." Inspector James said as he looked at this odd woman again. _How is it I feel at peace with her after seeing her rage as I have?_ It had been awhile since the siege but that memory of her seething with rage in her own home, seeing her walk forward yelling curses and bloody damnation as she was being shot at, she stopped only when shot. Those were memories that would stay with him for as long as he lived and possibly longer.

"Boss." Jolene looked as she looked at the door suddenly.

"Hum?" Zsophia listened then Inspector James saw her smile and hold her finger to her lips, eyes dancing with amusement.

"Got ya!" Zsophia said with a giggle when a bundle of little girl fell into the room and shrieked. "You are getting better Sweetheart." Zsophia smiled and set Lila on her lap. "It takes more practice and Familiar must keep her tail ribbons better hidden." She smoothed Lila's skirt and kissed the pouting child. "How is you Zap coming along?" Everyone had become more on guard since Tabitha had been teaching Lila to Zap, she would sometimes Zap on accident when upset.

"Better than my sneaking I guess." Lila frowned. "Hi Inspector, hi Jolene." She said politely as she could while being put out at being caught, it was hard to keep her Zap in sometimes but this time she didn't Zap. _I am not mad at anyone just upset. No Zap when mad or upset. _Lila reminded herself then cuddled up with Zsophia. "I am sorry was I sneaking a listen on a meeting? I thought I heard fairy stories were going to be told?"

"Well it is a meeting. Ask Jolene which ones you can try to sneak a listen in on and yes we will be having fairy stories told if the Inspector will tell them." Zsophia smiled at Lila. "And Lila I mean it when I tell you that you **must** ask Jolene understood?"

"Yeth Mama I will."

"Mama? I thought we were too?" Inspector asked then stopped as he saw a sharp look from the Countess.

"Walter 'dopted me so he is my Papa because the other one was mean and hit me and stuffs." Lila squirmed then calmed. "So now I have a nice Papa and when he and Countess marry she will be my Mama but they said I could call her Mama now because the Lads call Walter Father." Lila laid her head on Zsophia as she stroked Lila's hair.

"Well I am very happy you have a nice Papa now. It is very naughty to hit little girls. Very naughty indeed." Inspector saw the dark wrath cross the Countess' face at the mention of Lila being hurt. "You are nice and safe here and now. Of that I am sure and I am an Officer of the Law." He said lightly to the little girl. He looked a question to the Countess and received no answering look. _It would seem I might need to ask her again later but then he might already..._ "I was going to tell your Mama some stories. Ones like my Gran told me."

"About the nice fairy or the naughty ones?" Lila asked interested.

"Well both actually Miss Lila. Or is it Lady Lila?" He asked honestly not knowing the proper way to address the girl.

"She is for all intensive purposes Lady Lila." Zsophia said and fixed a ribbon on Familiars tail.

"Really?" Lila asked wide eyed? "I am a lady?"

"Yes, so mind your manners in public like the Lads do and be good at home. A little mischief is fine but too much and you will be in trouble like the lads." Zsophia's heart broke as Lila looked up at her frightened. "The Lads get a real talking to and sent to their room usually. They are required to clean up their own messes and often work here with the staff. No one puts them in closets or hits them or anything bad like that. They hate mucking out the stables." Zsophia pinched her own nose and made a face like something smelled bad. Lila laughed. "Do you want to sit in here and hear the stories?"

"May I ?" Lila asked looking at Zsophia then looked at the Inspector.

"Yes of course." He nodded his heart breaking for the adorable girl in Zsophia's lap. "Would you like to hear about the nice ones?"

"Both. Mama, Papa, Dumpling, Seras and everyone says I must be careful of the naughty ones no matter how pretty they are. Even The Grumpy One says so." Lila nodded.

"Well they are right." Inspector James nodded. "Well how about the ones who like to pull the hair of little girls?"

"Oh yeth please!" Lila nodded and smiled.

"Well then remember you must be a polite little girl to any of the wee ones." He began. _She asks as if she were really needing to learn. As if she believes in them. But if Vampires and women like the Countess... maybe I ought to be sure I remember these stories better myself; I begin to wonder if the Countess herself is of the fair ones?

* * *

_

"Oh I will feel that one for a bit." Integra sighed as she stretched out her body from her evening training. "I can't believe I still hurt. But the harder training is needed. Thirteen was amazing! I am glad it was a sparring match if not I could be dead." Integra shook her head and poked at a bruise she still had.

"I will admit that she was far, far better than I expected." The large man shook his head. "But then she did tell me today, even as a Bobby, she had trained to be a real comparison to Commander Vic. The Commander has quite the reputation in that community. But then to make it to D9 she would have to. Even amongst the special services The Commander was known to be one hell of a fighter. They called her kitten but they said that when pushed into a corner she was a hell cat."

"Seras?" Integra asked incredulous. "Seras? I can't believe it." Integra blinked.

"Yes Commander Vic." Trainer nodded.

"Well I expect Alucard had to see something in her aside from the obvious physical..." Integra blinked seeing the anger in the man's eyes.

"One thing you had better learn and learn it **faster** than you have. **Never** ever show the Commander disrespect. That woman who just handed you your arse has trained to be like her. She wants to train under The Commander." He shook his head at Integra. "We call Seras Commander or The Commander because she deserves it. She has earned her title. The Commander has kept men alive with her logistics, she has risked it to save others. Angel is Angel. Alucard is Alucard. Seras is Commander. And **You** know who is Boss." He looked sternly at Integra. "I am warning you, others will hand you your arse for real and you will not like the lesson they will teach." He then Smiled. "Remember another thing. Thirteen got the call because the twelve before her washed out."

* * *

"Well my toy it would seem I may not get to keep you much longer." Walter said with regret. He smiled as the Midian did not whimper instead he stood. Walter had never let himself be seen. Wires would shoot out at the hapless victim when least expected. But now he had learned to expect them at any time, he made himself more aware at all times. Always when it came the voice was the too calm business like voice. Until the wires caught him then the voice seemed amused. When he hurt the most the voice seemed to enjoy it so much more.

"Please may I go Angel of Death?" He asked calmly again as he had so many times. At first his voice begged, then it pleaded, then it was resigned. Next it was anger but now his voice did not hold defiance in it, that would bring so much more pain. Now it was calm and business like. His voice held little emotion.

"Well asked Pet." Walter said.

"Thank you." He was shocked at the praise it was rarely given; even then a little at a time. But then time meant so little to him. He could have been here a week or years. He knew it was at least a life time. He had changed so much. Sometimes the bright lights would come on to blind him out of the dark. The smell of blood would be so strong he would think he could taste it but it was rarely there. Now and then blood would flow slowly; but more often it would drip on to him just often enough to make him think there may be some this next time as well. The wires still hurt but the pain meant less and less to him now.

"You may not leave me yet. Remember when you leave you will be so much stronger for this experience. Won't you?" Walter had decided this one he did not want to break. To break a man was so easy. It took more skill to make the one stronger for the torture they received. "Will you fear any aside from myself and you king?"

"Only you, My King, and My Queen. I never could show fear of any other." The Midian said as he stood strong. "I could never be made afraid by anyone else." He gasped as blood began to flow over, into him in an amount he had yet to taste in a long time if ever.

"I feed you my own blood now." Walter whispered from around his new creation.

"Thank you My Angel, my Prince." The Midian said in ecstasy being fed the most powerful blood he had ever had.

"Now another gift. A show of belief in your abilities and absolute trust. Open your mouth."

"Yes..." The Newly reborn Midian did as told. a Moment later his eyes opened wider than ever and flashed the brightest bloodiest red. He felt the power of the blood fed into his mouth.

"Gods!" He moaned as he fell to his knees after he swallowed.

"That is the blood of your King. would you ever betray my blood or his?"

"I would die first I swear."

"Now a treasure. One that so few may ever taste. Open your mouth. Put out your tongue. This is measured in drops for you where we may drink mouthfuls." Walter cooed at his new one.

"Yes!" The Midian did as told. As the drops hit his tongue he understood. The first five drops, the taste was enough to convince him of the power. As ten more was fed to him he shivered. "Thank you!" He said with a new strength in his voice.

"Soon your King will walk in here and you will be told your message. I believe your beautiful Queen shall appear as well. Before then I give you a new name as you are a new man. Your name is now Tristan.

* * *

"So?" Jeff asked. He and Thirteen had not yet talked about the Match with Integra several nights ago. Nor had they been able to talk about the Anderson meeting either.

"Integra is not bad. She does not have the skill or the thought process for the attitude she has." Thirteen shrugged.

"From what I had heard and witnessed I thought it would shake down like that." Jeff shook his head. "She seemed self righteous. This proves it." Jeff sighed and handed over the cream. "So can I get you an ice pack? I thank you for the show of you tossing Jolly around. People will give you less problems now."

"Thanks I appreciate the ice. Web will be ticked if I am too sore to head out for tonight. Also remember I am still a cop and I train hard. I knew I was going to get called out at some point, they had to see it I could pull my own weight." She laughed.

"Thirteen may I ask you for a bit of intelligence?"

"Shoot?"

"Is Jazz... well, I was ... does she..." Jeff stammered almost blushing.

"I have no clue Jeff why not ask her? You deal with her... enough... ah I see. Shy with much exposure. You work on the intelligence and I will to. I promise if she is with someone I will give you the back off. I am busier then heck and may not be able to find out for you." Thirteen smiled. _One phone call and I will know. You could as well._ She giggled to herself. _Men are so funny like this._

"So is there any new ideas on who to tell what?" Jeff asked as he handed Thirteen an ice pack.

"I am thinking Sir Walter is the best person." Thirteen shrugged. "Jolene is busier the blazes with the shifting tides and the like. Commander is too involved with the situation and Lord Alucard is well... Alucard."

"Did I hear my name?" Alucard asked walking through the wall.

"Yes sir you did Lord Alucard." Thirteen nodded.

"Ah what about?" Alucard gave a toothy grin.

"There is a situation that we have been talking about. Currently we have been discussing who the best person it is to take it to." Jeff said hoping he was keeping the nonchalance he was learning from his Boss, Walter.

"You are good with the look Jeff, you need to learn how to quiet your heart rate and the like I am sure Walter will teach you." Alucard gave him a nod. "Now Miss Thirteen, what is the matter you are discussing?" He smirked with burning hungry eyes.

"Lord Alucard when you look at me like that is scary as hell. I however will not discuss it with you as we have decided the best person to take it too is Sir Walter." Thirteen looked at Alucard she hoped with respect and not too much fear then winced as she sat up more.

"**How **have you damaged yourself?" Alucard asked interested. "If you do too much harm to yourself My Lady **will** be cross."

"I was asked to spar with someone set up by Trainer the other night. I also got my jump in fight in to earn respect." Thirteen hoped this would distract Alucard. "They were ok fights. The first fight was decent but I won fairly handedly. I held back when I noticed her lack of skill in body and mind. The next one I knocked on his arse."

"I see. Seras will be happy to hear this. Holding back in a sparring match is good, holding back when you can use it to draw someone in is also good. Never forget to **not** hold back when the time comes." Alucard smiled a smile full of malice and madness. "Often seeing you slaughter as you make a bloody path through an enemy will serve to keep others at bay. You scare them with skill and ruthlessness and it will keep them in line. Remember that."

"I will Lord Alucard." Thirteen blinked not sure if he was complimenting her with his lesson or not.

"Oh and you have not distracted me I want to know this 'matter' you two are making your minds on. I am sure Walter will tell me." Alucard smiled and wandered off through another wall. "And yes Thirteen it was a compliment."

"Thank you Lord Alucard." Thirteen said with relief.

"Oh and Jazz is not currently involved with anyone." Alucard said through the shadows. Jeff groaned worrying about Alucard having this type of information. Alucard chuckled and the walls did to.

* * *

"I wish that they churned my stomached as much as they first did." Sergeant Webber said.

"I know lad." Inspector James shook his head. "It is a bad thing when sights like this become routine." He sighed.

"Sir?" The Bobbie asked looking well away from the sheet as they again covered the body.

"You may take your leave. Yes this is attached to an ongoing investigation." Inspector James said with a nod. "Sergeant do you have a five? I am without cash."

"Here take the ten." Webber said as he handed the Bobbie the ten note. "You and your partner go and have a few. You deserve it."

"Indeed you do. The two of you are off the clock as of now. This is a bad one. Go on then both of you." Inspector James waved them off.

"Under? Yes this is Web. Yes we need a team here. The others have arrived. We got our part." Webber shook his head as he hung up. "He really is a nice fellow. We threw a few pints back the other night."

"Is he? Which team is he for?" Inspector James asked over his shoulder.

"Well you will be at odds on occasion when the teams have a go." Webber laughed. "But he does have a taste for opera."

"Does he? Well I should like a pint with him." Inspector James nodded. "Ah yes Ma'am, we have another one here. Yes three in as many weeks now. I do not know how this is being kept mum but soon we won't be able to keep it quiet I am afraid."

"It will be a case where one sick person or many is possible are using their fight dogs to attack people reasons as yet unknown." Jolene shook her head. "May as well make a few broad comments near the Bobbies in the area. It needs to be a leak."

"I do indeed understand Ma'am." Inspector James nodded as he passed behind a couple of Bobbies. "We are working to make sure that the dog angle is kept mum."

"I always respected you for a reason. You are a sneaky one." Jolene laughed. "Tell Web Thirteen will be ready at eight please."

"Yes ma'am Sergeant Webber reports to the Thirteen at eight with a full spit shine."

* * *

"Vlad what have you done this time?" Seras sighed as Alucard walked in through the ceiling.

"Just a bit of matchmaking." He smiled standing over Seras. He kissed the tip of he nose then her chin.

"Oh no." Seras sighed and sat at her desk. "Dare I ask?"

"On that I am not sure. Never know if you want the answer." He smiled and winked.

"Oh no not Tabby!" Seras squeaked.

"Not Tabby what?" Zsophia asked as she walked in. "Get mud on the walls and ceiling again and I will not save you from Natty."

"I told Tabitha I would find her a nice Midian boyfriend who could eat her as much as she wanted. I only eat Seras." As Zsophia looked death at Alucard he smirked. "She was afraid I would eat her. Not sure if I could do so in her ghost form."

"Listen to me Father." Zsophia looked at Alucard dead in the eye. "You get her hurt emotionally or put her in danger with any Midian and I will hurt you. Tabitha has been through it in her young life. She is basically afraid of men unless they are unattainable or family types." Zsophia cocked an eyebrow. "If you can find her a good man and she wants a Midian then that is fine but the warning stands. Midians are your court, your responsibility. So any Midian that gets close to Tabby is your responsibility. Got it?"

"Do I have a choice?" Alucard asked realizing how important this was to her personally, very personally for her to call him Father in relationship to it.

"No you don't." Zsophia said then looked at Seras. "Now you wanted to talk on something important?"

"Yes we both do on different but related topics." Seras smiled. "You first lover, mine stems from yours."

"Of course." Alucard smirked righted himself and then sat. "I need you to lighten the work load on Seras here. She is my Queen."

"And therefore has new and important responsibilities. Got it. You still are in charge of the nightly hits and logistics. The rest will be shifted." Zsophia offered a small shrug as she spoke. "Well except the research you are working on." Zsophia nodded making mental notes all over the place. "Now to the next?"

"Well I want to reveal who I am and what my new position as Queen to Tailor. I will need new things, he is the best and I need things that will match for what I do." Seras said with a shrug.

"Humm." Zsophia thought a moment. "It was bound to come out." Zsophia smiled with a laugh. "I was going to take Lila to meet him and Arcadia, tonight they are in for a few surprises."

"Ya they do. Oh I wanted to tell you that I have gotten the possible 'Incognitos' down to fifty now." Seras sighed. "As I keep adding to my list of requirements, it weeds more out."

"Good work I really think you may be on to something there." Zsophia smiled. "How was Thirteen's match?"

"What match?" Seras asked confused.

"The one she won handily while holding back for her opponents skill level. She is a bit battered and bruised but nothing bad." Alucard shrugged with a smirk shot to Zsophia. "I forgot to ask whom she was fighting then." He smiled "But her recent fight in the practice area was gratifying to see. She was tossing Jolly around." Alucard reflected on the fight. "I wonder if when it comes down to a real fight she will hit as hard as she can. All she is accustomed to now is matches."

"I think she will be but an ambush may be in order. Her match was with Integra." Zsophia smiled. "Trainer wanted to take each woman's measure. He is impressed with your aide Seras. He had high praises."

"Wow, cool." Seras beamed proud of Thirteen. "Wait she beat Integra? What was Jolly doing against her in a match anyway; oh right new person test out."

"Yes she did beat Integra and Trainer also noted that Thirteen was fast on her feet and very well to handle herself in battle." Zsophia nodded. "This is why I think an ambush is a good idea but I think she will do well. Apparently she had you as her bar to measure herself Seras."

"Seras as her standard?" Alucard asked with a blink.

"Yes me!" Seras growled and punched Alucard in the face. "How many times to I have to remind you I was special forces for a reason. I earned my place with them. I kept my scores higher than the others and studied like mad. Do not forget it again Prat!" Seras nearly hissed her irritation at Alucard with eyes glowing red.

"Mama?" A little voice asked as the door was pushed open.

"Yes My Little Treasure? I am in here." Zsophia said smiling.

"Hi Seras." Lila smiled, Seras was one of her favorite people.

"Hello My Little Treasure!" Seras smiled having pulled everything back into herself.

"Hello Dragon."Lila smiled meekly she was not sure what to call him and Mama called him Dragon. "Why are your glasses broked?"

"Seras hit me. She broked them." Alucard said looking hurt.

"You did?" Lila squeaked.

"Yes I did." When Seras nodded she knew she was trapped.

"But hitting people is naughty! Breaking glasses is very naughty!" Lila said and shook her finger at Seras. "You have to say sorry."

"You are right I do." Seas nodded as the two other adults in the room wanted to roar with laughter. "Vlad I am very sorry I broke you glasses." Seras said sounding sincere. _/I am soooo going to get you for this!/_ She promised Alucard.

"I accept your apology Seras." Alucard worked hard to keep from laughing the whole time.

"See all patched up. Except the glasses." Lila shrugged.

"Maybe you ought to show Vlad your Zap?" Seras asked with a sweet smile.

"Yes please do." Alucard said as he pulled another pair of glasses from his pocket. He was surprised and dropped his new set of sunglasses as a shock hit his arm rather hard.

"Oops missed." Lila aid sounding upset.

"Where may I ask were you going to Zap me? That **is** a nice Zap." Alucard smiled as he retrieved his glasses from his lap.

"I was gonna hit you where you said I should hit people." Lila smiled sweetly. "You said I should poke you in the eye."

"Well Zap is not meant for anyone's eyes unless they are trying to hurt you or take you away." Alucard said looking down at the little girl that zapped him hard enough to feel it and make him drop his glasses.

"Ok, just poke with a finger?"

"Yes that is good." Alucard said with a nod. "No one likes to be poked in the eye."

"Ok. Tabby said when I get better aim she is going to teach me a big Zap." Lila said and giggled. "Oh she said I should ask you and Papa if I may learn to fly down from high places Mama."

"That was a little Zap?" Alucard blinked.

"Yeth." Lila nodded.

"I will ask Walter but that would be a good one to learn." Zsophia smiled and kissed Lila on the forehead. _"She is a good deal stronger than I thought. The Hell Spell working through her has made what I suspect what would have been possibly strong witch when she grew up into a very powerful little witch."_ She looked at Lila in the eye. "Once you learn no flying through the halls and the like without permission."

"Yeth Mama."

_ "Wow the Helsings had no idea that this could happen."_ Seras blinked.

"Lila, I want to take you to someone special, he designs many of the pretty clothing Seras and I wear." Zsophia straightened a bow in Lila's hair. "I wanted to ask him to make some dresses for you."

"Really?" Lila asked then squealed happily when Zsophia nodded.

"Gods she is s sonic weapon as well." Alucard blinked.

"Every little girl makes that noise." Seras laughed. "Lila may Vlad and I come too?"

"Yeth if he tells me what to call him. I like Dragon for him and people call him that sometimes."

"Then Dragon it is Little Princess. You must learn to say it in my language though." Alucard smiled.

"Ok how do I say it?"

"Dracul."

* * *

"I am pleased the latest stock buy went through. Fools do not realize I will have them by stock." DeMorte laughed with His son as they went to a private club. "Any other new intelligence?"

"Not yet. My contact is being very careful. Once they know more I and you will." Michael said as they made their way to the outskirts of Paris. "Tell me is this a club for Vampires? I knew nothing of its existence."

"There are many of my kind there, but there are others there as well. We all have certain tastes." DeMorte smiled.

"Ah one where Jackie would have loved. Considering the intelligence we gathered before her death?" Michael snorted. "It is important to you I cultivate these tastes, why?"

"Soon they will be more a part of your nature. They already are and you will gain new sources and contacts this way. When you were able to call Jackie your Pet, when you imagined her in that collar your heart skipped a beat. You loved that it could happen. You had liked the idea before but would never allow yourself leave to enjoy it. I wish Jackie had not been such a pain in the ass." DeMorte growled. "Never mind we will enjoy the night. We might pick up a new maid for your flat. Or your new flat at least. You need a bigger one now. It will need a full time maid. you like brunettes yes?"

"Yes I do. I want a trained one this time. I have no time nor desire to train and punish another one." Michael rolled his eyes.

"I understand." DeMorte laughed. "Some like the pain you can give them though." The car stopped and Delphinine went and opened the door for them. "Lovely as always." DeMorte smiled and licked Delphinine ear.

"I thank you sir. Do you wish for me to accompany you in?" Her voice was steady, her heart was not. "Mr. DeMorte." She said as Michael got out of the car. "Yes sir I serve your father in many ways."

"So I see." Michael said appreciating the topless woman. Around her throat a black leather collar sat, he realized he had thought it a part of her jacket. Now he knew she wore a collar all along. "You are very lovely."

"Thank you sir." Delphinine allowed herself a smile.

"Take a night in your favorite areas my dear." DeMorte smiled and fastened a cameo over her collar.

"Thank you very much sir." Delphinine eyes became colder and her smile became odd in Michaels eyes.

I will send for you when we want to leave. I want you back here in five minutes time once called for." DeMorte warned.

"I will be here without fail." She said as she put her jacket back on and walked in through another gate.

"She belongs to me, well us now." DeMorte nodded. "She serves none other. The cameo serves to look like a necklace."

"I see father." Michael said with a nod.

"She is free to pursue other pleasures here. None may touch her but you or I. She already knows that. She is looking forward to serving you just so you know." DeMorte laughed as Michael blinked.

"Is she?" Michael smiled watching the woman's retreating shape.

"Come now son, we will find you a lovely new maid to keep your house and satisfy you when you do not choose another bed warmer." DeMorte smiled. "This one will always be the proper maid to all who see her." DeMorte walked to the door. "Short skirts are of course expected."

"Indeed. " Michael smirked.

" Only to those who you choose will know she is more than a maid. When the time comes she will be attentive to your Lady and serve her with adoration." DeMorte smiled as they walked in. Many beautiful women wandered around in various degrees of dress.

"Will she?" Michael smiled.

"Though most of these women need an occasional reminder of their place in your house." DeMorte looked around. "I have brought a few here and left them for a time." He smiled at a blonde who looked at him with imploring eyes. "Some came back home with me."

"Really? I ought to have sent Jackie here." Michael said not seeing the looks exchanged between his father and the collared and cuffed woman.

"The others brought me a pretty penny." DeMorte looked away from the blonde and looked at another woman as she brought drinks around.

* * *

"Well I will be very glad to see Tae Countess again." Father Anderson smiled. "Thank and God bless ye Jolene." He hung up the phone and looked at Sister Joan. "We are to have a late breakfast with her and possibly her children tomorrow. Apparently tae man she marries has a daughter his own."

"What a blessing she will be to the girl." Sister Joan smiled. "From what you have said she will have two devoted and protective older brothers."

"Aye that she will." Anderson smiled and laughed. "Ah almost feel sorry for any young man who tries a courting her. He will find two he will have to get past before he gets to the parents."

"Oh dear!" Sister Joan laughed. "She may wind up in a convent."

"Nae not that one." Anderson sadly shook his head.

"Why, and why look so sad Father?"

"I earned tae good will and the trust of tae Countess barely." He shook his head then looked wrathful. "T'would seem tat many of tae church she met in young years of her life were evil men a doin' evil things ta children." He swallowed. "When she told me ah sent word out to the Pope about what ah had learned. Ah begged tat her soul would be understood of God even if she never joined tae church because of tae black and fallen priests." Anderson sighed. "He said he did not know."

"Oh no! But she is an angel! She is such a blessing to the children." Sister Joan gasped. "Please tell me He reconsidered!" Tears formed in Joan's eyes.

"Aye lass he did just tat." Father Anderson said quickly. "Of course the Holy Pontiff would. I am sure God himself whispered in His ear." Anderson nodded. "With the light of goodness that flows off of her... well you will understand when you meet her." Father Anderson smiled.

"I am so excited! Everyone speaks so highly of her. Even two days ago when you were ministering to Widow Robin some of her men came out and said they needed to do their inspections." Sister Joan smiled. "They checked everything twice and found that a few of the chairs were 'a shade to wiggly' for their taste. They sent some men over and they made completely sure that all was well. They took some of the small ones and showed them what they were doing." Sister Joan wiped her eye. "I am being so silly with these tears!"

"Nae lass it is fine. She has brought many a happy and grateful tear to my eye as well." Father Anderson smiled. "Tae men will talk to their wives and a few more of our lambs will go to good homes. So did tae tell ye when the flowers would be brought?"

"Pardon?" Sister Joan asked confused as she put her hanky away.

"Oh Lass you will be very busy. Ah told her tat ye love tae garden. Ye shall have every flower and fruit and vegetable you want ta teach tae children to tend." Father Anderson smiled. "Aye lass ye will have tae fruit and vegetable garden ye wanted."

"Oh! Thank you God!" Sister Joan fell to her knees and began to pray. Father Anderson knelt as well.

_Of course this is where the prayer is best said in the kitchen for these things. Lass you are a God send.

* * *

_

"So Angel, this is the one you saved?" Alucard asked from a shadow.

"This is Tristan indeed My King. He has progressed so quickly I am frankly impressed with him." Walter said lightly.

"Well that is high praise indeed!" Alucard said as he walked into the prison cell. "If I struck out at you just now, what would you likely do?"

"I would likely attack back and in that seal my own doom. I have learned to not accept any strike without returning the favor Majesty." Tristan said from one knee. "I hope to live up to the praise from Your Prince.

"I understand he has taught you more than fighting?"

"Yes Majesty. He has taught me the Rules of Hospitality. He has taught me to use silence in words and movement to my advantage. He has taught me that loyalty is to be earned. With you trust and training you have earned my undying loyalty. I will never be a slave to anyone but will be your willing subject."

"Good. Now you meet Your Queen." Alucard said with a smile. This was a test of sorts for Seras as well as the new Tristan. "My Dark Rose?"

"Yes My Dread Dragon?" Seras said as she walked in. She wore want Alucard wanted. Shocking white blouse on black skirt and a blood red waistcoat. "This is the one you wished me to meet?" Seras cocked an eyebrow. She used Integra as a model now too a degree. Alucard had said that this one needed to receive distain for a start. Seras did not understand but she knew to follow Alucard's advice ... for now.

"Yes My Beautiful, intoxicating, No-Life- Queen." Alucard said then kissed the inside of her wrist. She was playing the part perfectly.

"You have such a smooth tongue." Seras shook her head. "You would be?" Seras said with arched eyebrow.

"I am your devoted servant." Tristan said as he looked upon his Queen. He was in love and knew he would serve her before all else. "I have been named Tristan by Your Prince, he who recreated me." Tristan forced his eyes down. To look too long on his Queen without leave given could be disrespectful which would lead to his death.

"You speak eloquently Tristan." Seras said and offered him her hand.

"Thank you My Dark Queen." Tristan took her hand then kissed it lightly. All the time looking down on his bended knee.

"Oh ho!" Alucard smiled. "Perhaps we will not send him off but keep him as your first knight My Love?" _Will she do it? Will she take a knight already? Will you be the Queen you need to be my beautiful Seras?_

"So Tristan, would you be thus? Would you put yourself in the position of being my first knight? I have seen many knights. I know how they nearly worship their Queen. I know they go into the fierce battles on their Queen's whim. I have seen one straighten up and walk proudly when their body would fail them at other times. I have seen him go to one knee when it had to be the worst pain in the deed. I have seen one who then stood with not a falter. I have seen the one you would be measured against. I have seen his deeds. I have seen his honor. I have seen his pride in service no matter what that service would ever be. Would you try and fill **his **shoes for **Me**?" Seras asked. If he would be like Walter she would have him as a knight. She knew that it was shocking Alucard for her to have even gone this far.

_"I am sure I know the knight whom she speaks of Old Friend. How does it feel to be the standard set for any who would call themselves knight in My... Our court?"_ Alucard asked silently.

_Seras I would serve you as well. You are incredible. Proud uncle does not begin to cover how proud of you I am._ Lost in his own thoughts he nearly missed Alucard's comment. "_To know I am a standard set is an honor of course. I did not know that evening made such an imprint on her."_

_ "So it was you she was speaking of. That was the night you agreed to become Midian is it?"_

_ "Yes it was Alucard. Indeed it was."_ Walter agreed from his perch.

"My Queen," Tristan began after thinking on what this could mean. He thought on the positive and the negative. It did not take lone before he made his decision. He could go and deliver his Kings message or he could remain and be the First Knight to his Queen. "I pray you accept me. If I do not live up to that bar set, If I ever fail you in the slightest manner, should I displease you I pray that I be left as nothing but a toy to be destroyed." Tristan bowed lower. He prayed he had made the right decision. He prayed his King did not kill him for even thinking of accepting this.

"So Angel of Death, you have made him anew. Could he do the duties as My Knight?" Seras asked never taking her eyes off of Tristan's head. _What the hell am I doing? I cannot believe this is happening._

"Yes My Dark Queen. I believe he can. See Tristan the knight of whom she speaks of is myself. I will train him further My Queen. I did not realize that I should have so impressed you. Let me walk with and train him, then his heart will take him further to be your truest knight."

"You see Tristan. He who was another's knight is now a prince. Tell me again Tristan? Will you take this position?"

"Yes please my Queen. My King I ask for the privilege to serve You beautiful Mate as her Knight."

"I have no objection." Alucard said with a smile. "I am pleased you have chosen to even take one My Dark Rose." Alucard kissed the inside of Seras' wrist."So then I think you will not be a messenger at all."

"No he will be My Premier Knight. Come closer Tristan." He moved forward to Seras she smiled and made a small cut in her hand. "Here Tristan taste the blood of your Queen then be My knight."

* * *

"Oh isn't she just adorable!" Arcadia exclaimed as he swooped over to the ladies.

"MA MA!" Lila squealed and nearly ran up Zsophia.

"Shh shh shh Lila. This is Arcadia. He is our friend." Zsophia smoothed Lila's hair.

"Oh sweetie! I am so sorry! I did not mean to frighten you. You are so cute I wanted to give you a big hug like I do your Mama, Seras, and Tabby when they get here." Arcadia tried to peek at the little girl in Zsophia's arms. "Oh I am so sorry!"

"It is fine Arcadia Lila frightens easily right now. She will get to know you and tackle you with hugs soon enough." Zsophia smiled as she petted Lila. "My Little Treasure, I promise Arcadia is a big softie. I bet he can find you a yummy sweet drink. He owns the club down there. Come and look at the club through the window here."

"Club?" Lila blinked. "There **are** people dancing down there!" Lila smiled and clapped nearly dropping Familiar in the process. "But why no music?"

"There is music Little Treasure." May I call you that too?" Arcadia asked as he sat on the floor next to Lila.

"Yeth. You are big like Dracul. But he is very very skinny." Lila looked at Arcadia and blinked. "You are as tall as him but you are bigger... not fatter but bigger?" She looked around for help.

"Yes I am big. I am tall and have wide shoulders." Arcadia smiled gently. "See the button there push it and the music comes in. The up down switch makes it loud or quiet."

"Wow!" Lila exclaimed when she pushed the button then turned the music down. "Better." She nodded. "Mr. Arcadia are you a giant? I have heard stories."

"Well Little Treasure, I guess I am to some." Arcadia laughed. "I must be to you." He shook his head. "But I promise to be a gentle, nice giant with you. Sound ok?"

"Yeth." Lila nodded.

"Well I am so lucky My Little Club has a Treasure now!" He smiled and gently tickled Lila. "Sophie she is a treasure. I promise the rules here have just been added to. Little Treasures will have special drinks for them." He smiled bigger. "I bet Tailor coos when he sees her. I bet he makes wonderful outfits for you! Oh and I will have pillows for cute plushy kitties to set on"

"He makes the best outfits!" Tabby said as she walked in.

"Tabby! Lookie I met a giant and he promises to be nice!" Lila ran to Tabby and nearly knocked her over.

"Yep Kiddo Arcadia is a gentle giant!" Tabby said as she swooped up Lila and threw her up in the air some. "So are you being good for Z and everyone?"

"Yeth!"

"She really is." Seras nodded charmed by the whole scene.

"Papa!" Lila squealed and launched herself over Tabby's shoulder right into Walter's arms.

"Yes I am here My Little Treasure. Be gentle with Tabby or you will hurt her." Walter laughed. "Hummm any chance you will dance tonight my love?" Walter asked as he walked over to Zsophia and kissed her neck.

"Not hardly." Zsophia laughed. The smiled at the Spawn lurking in a shadow unseen.

"Mama you dance here?"

"Both her and Seras and I suspect Tabitha does." Alucard said as he walked in through the wall.

"Vlad!" Seras shook he head.

"Did he...?" Arcadia blinked. "Good thing I am already sitting down."

"Well look it is a grand group! Where are the adorable children?" Tailor said as he walked in all smiles. He had been warned about frightening the little girl.

"Here." The Spawn said from behind Tailor.

"Woah! Goodness you two **are** sneaky twins!" Tailor laughed.

"Yes those are my Little Dragons." Zsophia laughed.

"The Little Treasure is here. Lila this is Tailor." Walter said and brought Lila to meet him.

"Arcadia love why are you on the floor?" Tailor asked as he shook hands with the Spawn and kissed Lila's hand. It made her giggle.

"Well at first it was to show that adorable Little Treasure I was not a mean ogre but a gentle giant." He smiled. "But I remain here because I swear I just saw Mr. Vlad there walk through a wall."

"You promised .. a couple of ... pretty ladies that..." Tailor said then sat down. "Is he... yes he is standing on the ceiling."

"If you get mud on the ceiling you will be in trouble." Lila said from the safety of her Papa's arms.

"My shoes are clean thank you very much." Alucard smiled showing his fangs.

"So much for the subtle approach." Seras sighed and joined Alucard.

"Her skirt is staying with her." Tailor mused.

"Dracul, Seras and Papa are vampires!" Lila giggled. "Isn't it cool!"

"Cool, yes I suppose that is one descriptive term to be used." Arcadia blinked. "Vicki? My little Vicky is a vampire?" He blinked.

"Yes I am Arcadia." Seras giggled. "Please do not be mad I didn't tell you sooner."

"No I expect it would be very secret... any more surprises?"

"Sure." Tabby smiled "I'm a witch."

"Me too!" Lila piped up.

"Ok the Lads and you Sophie?" Tailor asked confused.

"Just odd and hard to explain." Zsophia shrugged.

"We are ""rather weird." The Spawn shrugged.

"This is why some of the clothing you make for us is so secret." Seras shrugged from the ceiling.

"You work for Her Royal Majesty..." Tailor said and blinked several times

"Yeth and we get to have tea with her on Wednesday!" Lila cheered then squeaked. She was on the ceiling in Walter's arms. "Papa?" Lila asked concerned.

"I will never let you come to harm My Little Treasure." Walter smiled and petted her hair. "I know it seems odd to you."

"But that way around" "is a good thing to know." "We learned that." The Spawn nodded.

"When the Mean men took the school?"

"Yes." They nodded together.

"Don't guess you could teach me to do that without the fangs?" Tabby asked.

"Nope." Seras shrugged. "But you ought to be able to magic up a spell right?"

"I have but it drains me bad." Tabby shrugged. "Others got stronger with the Hell Spell but I think I am getting weaker." She shook her head.

"That **will** be looked into. Why not say something before? Will the lot of you get off the ceiling? It is disorienting for us on the ground." Zsophia shook her head.

"We are telling you all of this for real reasons not just to spook you." Walter said as he held Lila to him and righted them on the floor.

"I am going to need some specialty clothing Tailor." Seras said. "I need to look more royal while I am out and about on errands."

"She is My Queen and the Queen of Vampires on this island."

"So I will be designing for two Queens?" Tailor blinked his mind already beginning to work.

"yes you will." Zsophia nodded. "Arcadia I wanted you to know so you know your club is protected from that which goes bump in the day or night. If anything surfaces call. Also I need to have this be a safe haven for my children should it come to it."

"I will keep the three of them and the rest of you safe in this club. No one harms any of you here." Arcadia said as he stood. "The rooms up here lock and are dead dark in the day."

"I am glad you are a gentle giant for us." Lila said quietly.

"I always will be to you." Arcadia smiled.

* * *

_"The people of this land truly are barbaric Dragon. They do not even react to my feeding. They know no fear or respect."_ Ammut said with wonder and disgust laced in her voice. She was watching the latest kill being looked at and then covered up with a white sheet. _"At least they show the body some respect with a white linen sheet."_

_"They do not fear because they do not know. Your actions are how they say covered up. They are hidden from the people."_ Dragon said amused at Ammut, though he disguised it in his voice.

_"They are? But how? Why? The fear is mine as much as the Ka."_ She growled.

_"It is the job of some to hide such things."_ Dragon said with a raise of his eye ridge.

_"I want the fear and terror that is mine to cause and enjoy as well as the Ka! I will do more so they cannot cover up who I am and what I do!"_ She seethed with a hiss.

_"If you understood the language better you would not need me to translate the words. Though still the behaviors still I think."_ Dragon smirked to himself.

_"Yes that would be best. Please Great Dragon will you grant me this boon." _ Ammut asked sounding polite. Inside she was growing more and more resentful of her need to rely on his aid. She grew resentful of Dragon at all.

* * *

"I do not want pink bows!" Lila stomped her foot. "Familiar does not like them either."

"Mind your temper Lila." Zsophia said absently as she sat and drank tea. She was watching and listening here but she was also working on her newest Puzzle. What was making Tabitha weaker?

"Sorry Mama." Lila looked down then up at Tailor. "I am sorry Mr. Tailor."

"It is fine Little One, no pink. Now how about... Child your eyes are red?" Tailor blinked.

"No no no no no!" Lila squealed, picked up Familiar and ran up a shelf. "No no! See, see, see!" Lila nearly cried. This time it worked. She saw the worried and shocked Tailor and Arcadia, the bemused smile on Alucard as well as the others looking up where she was. "It worked! It worked!" Lila squealed happily. She giggled when Alucard shook his head.

"Sonic Weapon!" He muttered. The sound had bounced all over the studio. "That is her call, Sonic Weapon." Alucard snorted.

"I told you it would work soon kiddo." Tabby smiled. "I really do need to teach her to get herself down." She shook her head. "Angel!" Tabby nearly screamed with wide open eyes.

"Stay away from her!" Walter growled as he flew up. Blood and Shadow wings wrapped around Lila as wires of silver and Rage wrapped around the arm of the something reaching to grab Lila. "You will not touch her!" A scream was heard from the shadows as the arm was severed.

"Papa Papa Papa!" Lila cried into Walter's shirt as she held on to him.

"Shhhh now My Precious Little Treasure." Walter petted her hair.

"Tristan! Go!" Seras ordered.

"I will too." Alucard growled. "She is not to be touched or frightened by any!" He dove into the shadows as Walter brought the sobbing Lila to Zsophia.

"Papa! Papa! It has Familiar! Familiar tried to bite it!" Lila cried as she took handfuls of Walters waistcoat into her tiny hands.

"Shhh shhh. All will be made well." Walter held her protectively to him his dark wings a contrast to her soft green dress.

"My word." Arcadia whispered as he looked on the scene.

"Mr. Arcadia," "Mr. Tailor" "please stay" "to the light." The Spawn said as they looked around.

"Too right!" Tabby said as she pulled out her medallion and prepared to cast a spell.

"By the Lord." Tailor said as the shadows began to move slightly.

"Those are mine." Seras said as she too dove into another shadow as she put in her ear piece. "Tabby you stand down no need you getting tired."

"She is right." Zsophia nodded. "It and anything else near will be dealt with or frightened out of their wits now." She stood and went to her sons. "My Grand Little Dragons. You went to protect others, the innocent masses as it were. You have recovered some from your last fight then?"

"Yes mum." "We have." They nodded in tandem. "We know what we are to do" "and what we will do."

"I am so proud of you." Zsophia kissed them on their heads. "Darling?" She asked as she and the Spawn walked to Walter. "So my handsome Guardian Angel of Death. Do you have enough room in you wings for us all"

"Always and forever my Darling." Walter said as his wings opened more to encircle his family.

"I never thought I would ever..." Tailor breathed.

"That is an incredible picture." Arcadia nodded.

"We will all protect you Our Little Treasure." Zsophia smiled and stroked Lila's hair.

"Yes we will." The Spawn agreed.

"Mama, Brothers and Papa." Lila smiled and wiped away her tears.

"We will see if Familiar" "is still up there." The Spawn nodded together.

"Be careful you two." Walter said as his wings disappeared.

"Here she" "is all well." They said as they came back down.

"Looks like Familiar got a bite of whatever it was." Tabby said. "Let me see her." The Spawn handed it over and Tabby wiped the odd bit of flesh into a glass dish. "Smells horrid."

"I am sure it does." Zsophia nodded. "You were very good Familiar." She praised the plushy cat who looked at the world with unseeing glassy eyes.

"How about a nice bright red bow for her tail or purple?" Tailor suggested trying to recover from the shock.

* * *

"Did you get it Knight?" Seas asked when she reached Tristan.

"No my Queen. A nun and a priest did." Tristan said.

"A nun and a Priest?" Seras asked concerned.

"Yes my Queen but I would swear the Priest was a woman."

"A female priest? I do not get it. But we need to track down anything else in the area. That place is sacrosanct. Understood?"

"Yes My Queen I do." Tristan said in the dark and moved with her into other areas nearby.

"Looks like the intelligence was right. There is a court here. It has a Queen and Knight for sure." The Priest lit a match and then her cigarette. "Good intelligence for Iscariot bad for the Vamps." She smirked to the nun next to her. "Let's go. We have to see Anderson."

"They have a holy place near here?" The nun blinked somewhat confused.

"Might be, but I doubt it. They have nothing holy."

* * *

Ammut was irritated. She did not want to remain in the unseen and unknown of the minds of this people in this world. She had broken through on several occasions now. Again tonight she moved her claws clicking on the cold cobbles. _Perhaps it is where I hunt. I will go up nearer to the nobility. I smell ones of Dragon near here, them I leave alone. I am angered but not stupid._ She smelled a Ka that was darker than most even in this place. Moving closer she listened curious.

"What do you mean you did not find that damn brat?" A man yelled at a cowering woman. "You are hiding her from me again!" He struck the woman so hard she fell hitting her head on a chair she looked up with a bloody lip. "Stupid bitch. tripped on the carpet! Pick your feet up!"

"Y..y..yes sir." The maid whimpered. "I ..i..i ..I am sorry. I do not know where the child is." She lied yet again.

"Bit..." His word never finished as Ammut walked through the shadows, tore him apart and devoured his Ka.

"What ever you are. Thank you." The maid whispered afraid yet grateful.

_"I will spare you and the child as so long as others know of my deed here."_ Ammut said her reptilian eye looking on the maid. _"You will tell all that you see and be silenced by none."_

"I promise I will." The maid said realizing she had the words in her mind. "Please What are you?"

_"One who should have __**never**__ become forgotten, for now I hunger more."_ Ammut began to go back into the shadow then stopped and looked again at the frightened Maid. "_If you do not do as I asked and you promised I will know. If you would serve that child, your new master well you will be safe. If you do not I will devour you both. You will have broken your pact with me."_

"I will never forget I will teach my new master of you and be sure she never forgets the service done here."


	66. Flipped

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

66 Flipped

* * *

"But I'm still kinda scared. I want Papa and Mama." Lila whispered as she held Familiar to herself.

"Which is why Miss Tabitha is here as well Little Treasure." Dumpling smiled.

"Z and Walter are gonna get the creep that tried to grab ya kiddo." Tabby smiled tired. "I get to stay here with ya, in your room even! We are havin' a pajama party!"

"Do I get to play with Tabby Ghost?" Lila asked with a cute smile.

"Maybe tomorrow kiddo. I am tired tonight. Ok?"

"Ok Tabby."

"We will be right" "next door Lila." The Spawn said. "If we hear" "even a peep in" "your bedchamber we will" "come running." The Spawn nodded. "We promise." They finished in tandem.

"Thank you brothers." She smiled happy to know she had so many to love and protect her. "The monsters won't take me again?" Lila asked afraid remembering the cage she cried. "No more cage."

"Shh shh shh! Little one." Dumpling said as she swooped Lila up into her protective embrace. "No one can get you here safe in your home." Dumpling promised.

"MAMA!" Lila nearly screamed.

"Lila what is it?" Zsophia asked running into the room.

"Bad cage!" Lila whimpered.

"Little Treasure. My Wonderful sweet Lila no more bad cages. I promise." Zsophia kissed Lila who was still being cuddled in Dumpling's arms. "Viktor, Vlad, Tabby and Dumpling are here, right here to protect and love you. Your Papa, Seras, Dragon and I are working to see what tried to grab you." Zsophia promised as she took Lila in her arms sitting on the couch. "There are many many men here who protect you as well, even when you do not see them."

"Many many men?" Lila asked curious if still afraid.

"Oh yes dearest treasure." Zsophia smiled. "Tomorrow I will take you to see many of them. After you sleep."

"Promise?"

"Yes I do." Zsophia asked and kissed a tear away. "Now be good and go with Dumpling and Tabby to go to bed?"

"Yeth Mama." Lila said and kissed Zsophia and her brothers then went into her bedchamber with the other women.

"Mother, why is Lila scared so easy?" The Spawn watched confused over their new little sister.

"Because she was and still is so very innocent. You were never allowed such innocence. I am sorry my Little Dragons." Zsophia sighed sadly. "As I have often said you were denied a real childhood. Not many in the world have had half your experience with that which is dark at twice your age."

"We are happy as" "we are Mum. We" "can call you mama like" "Lila does if you want." They were completely confused but worried for their mum.

"No My brave and wonderful Little Dragons." Zsophia smiled and hugged her sons. "I love you as you are. You are not like any other children I know and I forget you do not know different lives. Forgive me some self pity?"

"We expect so." "We just do not understand." They shrugged. "You had a childhood" "something like ours" "but harder." "We want you to be" proud that we can" "be strong as well."

"I am so very very proud of you both." Zsophia kissed them both. "Now my strong loves, tell me honest. Do you like having a little sister?"

"Yes mum," "we do very" "much. She is" "sweet and needs us." They smiled. "We love her very much." They nodded. "Dragons need treasures" "and she is part of ours."

"I am so glad. She does need us all and I think we need her. She reminds us of fresh innocence and we want to keep things nice and not scary for her." Zsophia smiled.

"You are right. She is" "our little treasure and must" "be kept safe and not scared." The Spawn said resolutely.

* * *

"You are kidding me." Integra blinked sitting behind her desk

"No Sir Hellsing I am not." The elderly man shook his head. "I told you to keep a lower profile. Now if you do not stop you will be in prison before you are in the dock again."

"But how? I was released on bond?" Integra did not like the cell she had been in even the memory was enough to want to shudder. It was well enough appointed but it was still confinement; she had not control of when she came or went.

"You were released for the funeral. You were put on condition. You can still be taken back into custody at the courts whim. You know how quickly that first trial is likely to take place... remember you are still seen as a traitor."

"Yes I am still seen like that to the public aren't I?" Integra knew she had been seen off her estate often. Now she realized it may have been too often. "My family's name still dishonored to the world as being traitors to the Crown." She shook her head. Her family name was not held in much regard to herself just now; but that was not over the current charge.

"If you can call in any favors, if you can ask for aid from anyone with influence you may want to consider it and soon." Her solicitor said as he stood. "And for God's sake stay on this estate! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Reynolds you do. Thank you." Integra stood and watched the man leave her office. "I do not want to go back. I have things to do that can only be done from here." Integra walked to look over the garden. "Who would care if I was seen out? Who would want me to be back in custody?" Integra ground her teeth. "I must be getting close. But how the hell could they know? Is it even know?"

"Sir Integra who are you speaking of?" Thomas asked.

"The traitors would want me back away from my work. I need to be sure. I need to know who else and why now? Why is this happening now?" Integra growled.

"I suggest we go with the obvious. Often people believe the government is being too slack with the nobility. Even as minor nobility people may have been watching you. Perhaps those who lost family in the night of the action or someone who lost someone in the old Hellsing." Thomas brought Integra a cup of tea. "There are watch dog groups who may know your face and seen you out. The traitors it would seem to us the obvious ones to blame but they may not be involved."

"You are likely correct. I am operating in silence but I had been in Hellsing and that became very public." Integra sat with her tea. "Just because that did does not mean this is." She sighed. "Well to be careful... Thomas will you get a message out to The Countess? I am going to need her help."

* * *

"I hope it was not so gruesome to spoil your appetite Web." Thirteen smiled though worried. They had looked over some old pictures. "It can be awful. I have had red wine dinners before. Wretched headache the next day stopped that quickly though."

"Awful as it was I can eat, though a walk in the park would be nice." Web smiled he was glad to know what had his lady so busy at and what she could not talk about when they had been out those few times.

"Sounds wonderful. Let me check something?" Thirteen smiled over her desk when Web nodded she typed in her computer. "Ok I know the areas to stay out of. I do not want our date disturbed."

"Neither do I. Never in my life did I give thought to checking a supernatural trend report before I went out." Web laughed. "Let's go by Lila's room and say good night I know you are worried and so am I. That tyke has seen too much already. But a hug, a smile and reminding you are loved can scare most of the bad things away my mum said."

"Your mum is right. Thank you Web I do want to check on Lila." Thirteen smiled and turned out the light in her office. "Oh every..."

"Yes Nancy. you are off the clock remember. Everything is tended to. Come on girl." Web shook his head and smiled almost having to drag her from her office.

"I'm sorry Web but I feel like I ought to be on the clock like Vic is."

"Is she ever off the clock?"

"Not really she is on call twenty-four seven. She has days off but even those she will come running if it dusts up." Thirteen sighed as they continued down the hall.

"I can believe it. Just you need to remember Nancy that you are human. Your body and brain can't handle all hers can." Web kissed her. "I like you as is and I am sure Commander Vic won't mind you having dinner with me and relaxing."

"I know she would not. If I didn't she would likely skin me." Thirteen laughed. "When she found out I might have a date I was summarily shooed by her and cute Miss Lila."

"Well see then. You keep your phone on buzz like I do and all is good." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Yes come in." Dumpling said as the door was knocked on.

"Hello Dumpling we just wanted to check in on everyone." Thirteen smiled.

"Hello Miss Thirteen." Lila smiled from her room. She had Familiar in tow.

"Hello Lila. How is everyone here? I brought a new ribbon for Familiar's tail and one to match it for your hair. Not pink I promise." Thirteen smiled and held out the ribbons. They were both black with red kitty faces on them.

"Ohhhhh! I love them!" Lila squealed. "So does Familiar!"

"I am so glad. I brought you two gifts as well." Thirteen said with a smirk at the shadow that held the Spawn. "I found these tie bars." She handed them over. They were silver with dragons etched in green on them.

"Thank you Miss Thirteen!" They said in one breath as they flipped them in their hands and looked them over.

"Your welcome Kids. We are off to dinner then. Good night all." Thirteen smiled with a wave.

"Good night all." Web smiled and waved as well.

* * *

"I swear My king I have no information on what transpired." Dimitri said becoming frightened. "I know that those areas are off limits. I have informed those who need introduction to you and Your Queen of all the areas to stay away from without revealing why those areas are off limits."

"I hope so." Alucard said darkly from his throne. "I will put that aside for now. But you will follow up understood?"

"I do indeed!" Dimitri bowed. He knew Alucard was angry. It emanated from him. Dimitri was sure all dead or alive in the area were frightened at something they could not name.

"My Dread Dragon," Seras spoke soothingly. "If you frighten poor Dimitri over much he will not be able to do his job so well." Seras said as she walked in.

"You are correct My Dark Rose." Alucard said as he stood and held his hand out to Seras. "But a certain amount of fear in good. You need to learn such things." Alucard took her hand and kissed it. "But then for you seduction will be the best tool." He smiled. Dimitri had nearly fallen to his knees already. Alucard was pleased to see that Seras as The Queen of all Midians was indeed walking in. He was amused as Tristan glowered at Dimitri and nearly hissed at him when Dimitri took an unrequested step nearer to Seras.

"Majesty." Dimitri whispered as he fell to a knee before Seras and Alucard. _She is even more than she was the last time I saw her._

"Hello Dimitri. I see you have noticed my Premier Knight. Tristan this is Dimitri. He is the first that was brought into Our Court." Seras smiled playing the part as Zsophia told her.

"_To behave as true royalty seem slightly amused at everything until you must not. Then be terrifying. Use that you are a woman to put the men off their balance. Seduce them, tell yourself you can do it so easily. Be confident in your actions. You are the Queen you are right no matter what. Look coldly at those who question you. Arch an eyebrow if you like. Show the velvet glove that covers the steel fist. Be that which is beautiful and often lethal. Walter's wires can be hypnotic, then they kill you. Think on this Seras. Vlad is correct you must be the Queen but remember that just because you are royal does not mean you need to be a royal pain in the arse."_

"It has been a bit since you have seen me isn't it?"

"Yes My Queen." Dimitri said to the carpet. "It has indeed. I am flattered you remembered me and hope the world treats you with the respect you deserve."

"My Mate and King demands it. What My Dread Dragon demands he gets." Seras purred. "Thank You My Love." Seras said as Alucard offered her a chair. "You are a wonder."

"I thank you My Dark Rose." Alucard said entranced by her. _My Seras you are no longer the simple police girl. You are indeed The Queen._ Again he kissed her hand then sat next to her. "You are gracious in your reproach to me. I ought not to have growled at Dimitri so much."

"I will work harder to better please you and My Queen. I thank you for your kindness My Queen." Dimitri at this moment was jealous of Tristan and the favor shown to him, his closeness to their Queen. But sure in his position as the seneschal of this court; all business came through him. "Majesty do you will introductions tonight?"

"How many thus far?" Alucard asked looking at Seras uncaring if Dimitri was comfortable or no.

"There are ten this evening." He said. "I have learned of fifteen more in this city that exist. I was wondering if I may have them sent for and demand they appear before your Court."

"We will be pleased to have the ten to present themselves for introduction." Seras smiled at Alucard. "Are there ones you met that I need to?"

"Indeed an older one that has taken a younger one to mentor." Alucard nodded then looked over at Dimitri. "Rise Dimitri. Go about your duties and act a herald for now. We will find one to announce the visitors. If you have one in mind let me know."

"Yes majesty." Dimitri rose the backed away in a bow then turned and went to the hall door.

"Seras you seduce me as much as them." Alucard whispered with a growl. _"You learned those behaviors well. Who has coached you aside from me?"_ He smiled knowing the answer.

"As you do me Alucard. I love your accent." Seras whispered back. _'You know it was Zsophia. she has given me ideas and said she would tell me more when there is time. For now though she worries over Lila. Poor girl flashed back to the awful cage. I think I am blessed to have not seen it."_

_ "Yes you are."_ Alucard flashed back but not to not the child in the cage but to the pain etched into Zsophia as she saw and then rescued little Lila.

* * *

"Leave there!" The blonde haired woman hissed. "You must not stay there! Damn it! You are mine now!" She slammed her hand down on the table beside her reflecting pool. "I cannot see in there! I am hungry and you are mine now!" She growled her beautiful features contorted in rage.

"Mistress, I have brought a young man?" A beautiful willowy green haired teen looking girl said as she led a man in on a leash. He followed her compliantly as if drugged. "His flesh is young and strong."

"Yes he will do. " The Blonde rolled her eyes and gestured for him to be taken to a table. "I want my followers to hurry themselves. This process is taking too long."

"Here is an old dagger My Lady. I think it is a favorite?" The Green haired teen girl smiled as she finished tying the man to a table. "Shall I wipe the sleep from his eyes?" She knew her mistress was angered like never before. Her warehouse had been emptied by humans. Flawless pale greenish hands finished the work then grabbed up an old copper dagger. It was older than any other one in the cave.

"Yes I want to hear him scream and watch as I eat his heart before he dies." The Blonde took the dagger and smiled. "I think I shall die my hair in his blood tonight." As the young man woke he saw the beautiful woman then the inhuman eyes then the dagger that she flipped so easily in her hands. He began to scream and she began to laugh "Tell me boy. Tell me what your name is?"

"Allen! Allen! Please do not hurt me." He remembered having been at the rave, he remembered having to take a piss. He remembered that as he was walking back he saw a beautiful green haired punk girl. "You, you are the girl from the rave."

"Yes I am. You should learn to not be led around by your penis." She smiled. "You can smell it on him can you not?"

"The drugs, alcohol, sex and fear?" The Blonde asked with a raised eyebrow. "Honestly you must refine your own tastes. Do you want his penis as a snack?" The woman asked as she played with the dagger over Allen's body. "You can bite it off of him if you like."

"Oh god, oh god no!" Allen whimpered.

"No not that stuff. I like that smell as well but he has the smell of Midian about him." The green haired girl threw up her hands. "And yes I do want him. I want to have sex with him before you kill him. I was good and brought him back as quickly as I could. There was no sex on the way here." She sighed looking put out. "If I can't have sex with him then yes I want his penis for a snack."

"Your right. He does have the scent of Midian around him." Blonde hair tickled Allen's face as the sniffed him. "Where did you meet the Midian boy?" She asked as she leaned on the table. "Yes you may undress him. yes you may lick him everywhere you want and can." She shook her head somewhat amused as the one with pale green skin almost cooed in joy.

"Oh god what are you going to do with me?" He asked frightened. "I don't even know what a Midian is." He said as the green tongue began to lick his chest.

"I will kill you and feast on your flesh and dye my hair in your blood." The Blonde shook her head. "A Midian is a vampire stupid."

"Vampires aren't real." Allen countered then he shuddered as the cold air hit his body. "I know a few that act like them if that is what you mean." He tried to think as a cool tongue began to run over his body. "I don't know what this weird game is you are playing but if I get to shag either of you or even better both of you then what the hell?"

"Bad boy!" The Green haired girl hissed at him, and bit his nipple hard enough to draw blood. Allen screamed and she cooed. "That is a good boy be scared. Mistress likes the fear and I like your sweat. You will like it as I lick you as long as you are good boy and answer the questions. I will bite off your penis later, I promise." She giggled.

"You are a couple of freaks!"

"Very Bad Boy!" Green eyes went hard as she growled and raked her claws down his leg shredding his trousers and drawing his blood. Then she slapped his face hard. "Do not say that bad word!"

"I am sorry!" Allen howled. He lay completely still as the blonde leaned over then licked the blood from his leg as he was completely naked suddenly. "Oh God I am so sorry."

"I am sure you are." The blonde rolled her eyes. "If he is led around so easily with the promise of sex it was a female..." She shook her head. "Been led around by that recently?" She pointed at his penis.

"No no!... wait that weird girl. She showed up. then that big assed priest and he tattletale nun."

"I know the priest and nun." The blonde shook her hair it flashed in the candle light then Allen noticed it had red tips.

"You do need to dye your hair again. it is losing its red tips even. I'll bite off his penis first?"

"No first he meets my dear friend first then you can bite it off." She smiled as she plied the dagger to Allen's body.

* * *

"You are doing so well my darling one." Sir Griffiths smiled to his wife. "Everyone will be pleased and amazed how quickly you have done this!"

"I can only hope so love." Lady Griffiths smiled. "I cannot believe we are in 'that' circle now. Everyone seems to know. There are invitations from many who shunned or even snubbed us before." she shook her head. "Their opinions and behaviors are flipped on and off like a light switch. I have lost respect for some. I have been invited to new charity luncheons that I have enjoyed." Lady Griffiths shook her head. "Many of the mothers have smiled and asked if it was true about the new academy and if so they would love to have their sons there with our 'Eddy'. I tell them I am looking into things for my Edward." She giggled as her husband laughed. "He is really Eddy no more he is our Edward now. Your grandfather would be proud."

"I agree." Sir Griffiths nodded. "So we have property possibilities already?"

"Yes we do. They are being looked over by the Irons and Richardson security staffs. They want to be sure." Lady Griffiths shook her head. "I have recommendations for teachers and staff. The Countess has already pledged for aid in construction, repair and improvement of things. The Richardsons have pledged to buy the land and gift it to the school. The Irons have pledged quite a bit on money for the start as well as the first years utilities." Lady Griffiths leaned back in her chair.

"So when do the interviews and choices begin?" Sir Griffiths kissed his wife.

"As soon as I like I have been told. They say as I was a teacher and administrator they trust me implicitly." Lady Griffiths smiled. "I never thought having a common background could help me." She giggled. "I have been released to make any announcements and the like. They would just like to know first." She laughed.

"I have always known you were and are uncommon." Sir Griffiths smiled. "So how does it feel to be the head mistress of a school?"

"Good just now, I want things to be up and running and quick. I cannot see to the day to day of a school just now. So we will have to find a day to day person." Lady Griffiths smiled. "I will not be able to fulfill those duties."

"Why not Rachel? You are very capable!" Sir Griffiths protested. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Our Edward will be a big brother before too long."

"Are you really?" Sir Griffiths smiled. At his wife's nod he pulled her up out of her chair and kissed her. "You are amazing!"

* * *

"So the whore has a 'knight' now." Anderson sneered. "How disgusting."

"I agree. He did not get a good look at us though. Just a brief one." She lit a cigarette.

"He chased a demon of some sort. It was missing one arm." The young nun whispered ashamed that again she had taken up a sword.

"Yep he was. There is something in that area that is hands off to anyone not invited of the supernatural bend that is for sure." The female priest flipped a lighter between hands looking bored.

"I wonder what it is." Sister Joan wondered aloud. "I wonder if there is a way to track it back to its source. I can't believe they have really set up a bloody court here." Sister Joan blushed. " I do mean it in the sense of blood I was not swearing."

"I know I know lamb." Anderson nearly laughed. "I know ye are not the type to use the profane languages." He was glad to be reminded she was there. " Worry not on tat." He did not want to reveal that unholy side to her. He wanted to be rid of it completely now.

"If you can come up with a way sister Joan let us know. All we can do just now on the tracking front is hit or miss. But we are not here over that. It looks like we may have an interesting bit of news on the Freak chip front."

"Really lass?" Anderson smiled as she ground her teeth hating to be called lass. "Pray tell us what ye know then."

* * *

"Damn and double damn!" Inspector James swore loudly in his office. Then walked out slamming the door. "Sorry lad but I need to do this." Inspector James pulled out his phone.

"Sergeant Webber here."

"Lad I am sorry but we just got news of another one tonight." Inspector James sighed as he pulled on his coat.

"Another? Tonight?" Web gasped into the phone.

"Damn there goes dinner." Thirteen sighed as he turned into a fast food restaurant's take out lane.

"Yes there was I will text you with the address." Inspector James sighed. "Looks like the Dogs may be getting trained better and their owners are taking more risks." He said just quietly enough to be sure people would want to listen. "You will have to meet me there the special team is on its way now."

"Understood sir. Thirteen and I are at a takeout want us to get you some chips?" Web sighed.

"Please do." Inspector James sighed. "Apparently the maid was screaming about a demon dog coming in."

"Ducky."

* * *

"So when did The Countess learn to teleport?" Jeff asked blinking.

"She is a mother who heard her daughter yell Mama. She knows magic and can use it here. If she did not already know how to teleport she would have learned it that quick." Walter snapped his fingers.

"Who would have learned what that quick?" Zsophia asked as she snapped her fingers.

"You to teleport My love." Walter said and kissed Zsophia on the cheek. "How is our Little Dragons and their Little Treasure?"

"Well if frightened and confused." Zsophia sat on the couch. "Lila has confused Vlad and Viktor. She scares so easily. " Zsophia smiled. " She is our Little Treasure and must be kept safe and not scared." She shook her head. "So saith our sons."

"I am so glad." Walter said and went to kiss and nip his lady's neck. He was forestalled by Jolene walking in.

"Boss I have news you are not going to like."

"More on the night?" Zsophia sighed.

"Yep Integra has been put on notice. They may try to haul her back in."

"What?" Walter asked standing straight up.

"The devil?" Zsophia asked.

"How and who?" Jeff asked. "Does Thirteen know? She has police contacts."

"Jeff you just earned your first bonus and raise I bet." Thirteen smirked.

"Yes he has." Walter nodded. "Good questions rather than just shocked response."

"Seras is with Alucard and Thirteen is out on the town with Web." Jolene nodded.

"Pardon." Jeff grabbed his Cell phone. "Thirteen is with Sergeant Webber but it has gone from pleasure to work. Another body and a maid screaming about devil dogs."

"Bloody..." Zsophia sighed.

"Too much at once. I do not like it." Walter shook his head.

"Yes I agree and like it not as well. Well Seras and Alucard are to be left alone they are checking up on things." Zsophia shrugged as she shook her head.

"Thirteen can handle the devil dogs have people on standby on her word." Walter said as he looked at Jeff.

"Sir!" Jeff said and went out of the office quickly.

"If Alucard was not out with Seras..." Walter smirked.

"Very true. I am not sure I have seen him like that." A glazed look came over Zsophia's eyes. "Just him wielding them on that night."

* * *

"My King and Queen I present Sam with his protégé Phillip Aster childe of James Halloran." Dimitri said with a bow as he allowed the two Midians in.

"Hello again Sam. Meet your Queen, Victoria." Alucard smiled as he stared both down in less than a moment. Sam and Phillip bowed deeply before Alucard and Seras. "My Dark Rose this is Sam." Alucard smiled glad to see that young Phillip was learning at least the basics of court etiquette quickly.

"Hello to you Sam." Seras smiled with her head cocked to one side.

"It is an honor to meet you most lovely queen." Sam began knowing how best to flatter the newest 'queen' he had met. He then looked up. When he saw Seras he caught his breath. She was much more beautiful than he expected. She shunned the normal trappings of the royalty of this modern time she wore a more classic and understated style. Her smile was sweet. "I am honored to be presented before you. Your beauty is not like any I have seen. The sweet smile you show me and the old world grace with which you carry yourself with is more than I had expected."

"Thank you Sam. That is sweet of you to say." Seras smiled, blushed and felt truly complimented.

"Yes it is." Alucard nodded. He had not thought of the effect she could have with her fresh being and he realized Seras really had picked up on the older ways of grace taught by many at the estate. "My Queen is a breath of fresh air in an ancient culture that generally shuns change." Alucard smiled. "Young Phillip there is the blood childe of a friend that was murdered. I shooed James out of England on a few occasions." Alucard smirked. "He I had no desire to kill. Your Sire was a true Midian."

"I thank you for your words of compliment to and of my sire. They are words that I will remember in pride for my Sire."

"Your sire was murdered? Has he been avenged?" Seras asked with the tone of a hiss in her voice she was unaware of.

"I believe he has My Queen." Phillip bowed. "If I was correct your Mate and King killed them. If I am incorrect then he lives as a mystery I am afraid."

"I hope he was killed." Seras nodded. "If his murderer was not slain I would have his head. If My Mate, Love, and King has such words of respect he ought to be given to one we know for the tender mercies they are known to give."

"Then by the words of the Queen if his murderer or murderers have not been brought to justice there is a sentence on their heads. One of a most unique pity." Alucard smiled maliciously.

"I thank you my Queen and King." Phillip bowed deeper.

* * *

"Well this one is foul." Thirteen said with pale face and queasy stomach.

"Yes yes it is at that." Inspector James breathed.

"I swear it! It was a devil dog! It made me swear to tell all or it would come back to kill me and the child!" The frightened maid sobbed. "Where is my Little Mistress?"

"Hush hush Miss.." Inspector James said to soothe and get information.

"I am Jane sir."

"Where was your Little Mistress Jane?"

"She hides in the wall. There is a little closet there." Jane had tears again. "I could not stand to see her beat again. Better me than her."

"I understand, hitting a child is evil and wrong. You need to take Miss and the Sergeant to her."

"Inspector if I may I can call for a family friend for the child." Thirteen said looking shocked and sick her mind working fast.

"Please do miss...?"

"I am officer Nancy Harris Inspector."

"They have issued new uniforms?" Inspector James caught on. She was still an officer on special assignment.

"Ummm. No sir I was out to dinner..." Thirteen looked at her shoes.

"Then why the Devil are you here?" The inspector said exasperated.

"She was with me Sir. I thought I heard of a child and Nancy... um .. Officer Harris is great with children." Sergeant Webber explained looking as if he waited for the chewing out of a lifetime.

"Good thought. Next time tell me when these flashes of inspiration happen so an officer is not worried over their job. Officer Harris go and see to the child." Inspector James nodded. "This is the Blakes."

"Yes sir." Thirteen went off with the rest to find the little girl. "Jolene! It's me I need a family friend for the Blakes. It is their estate that got hit." Thirteen took a breath. "Their little girl is here."

"Call ... Here I will have them call you!" Jolene spun and looked at Zsophia. "Sir and Lady Griffiths?"

"Yes Dial." Zsophia went to her phone. _I hope this is the right call to make._

"Hello?" Lady Griffiths asked with a smile in her voice.

"Hello Rachel. This is Zsophia."

"I was just thinking on you. I have wonderful news!" Rachel Griffiths giggled.

"Tell me then I need you to answer a question." Zsophia smiled bemused it was a flip in the mood they had just now.

"I am pregnant!" Rachael Griffiths proclaimed with another giggle. Sir Griffiths smiled and winked at her.

"How Wonderful! Congratulations!" Zsophia said joyfully fir her new friend.

"Thank you Zsophia. Now what is your question?"

"Do you know the Blakes?"

"Yes I do I have not seen much in a while now. Why?"

"Something bad has happened there. Can the girl stay with you?"

"OF Course! We love Alice here! I will go and get her now!" Rachael bolted out of her chair.

"Send Sir Griffiths. You should not see parts of that place I have been told."

* * *

"Are all incompetent on that island?" DeMorte sighed annoyed.

"Just the ones we have hired as of late." Michael said with a shake of his head. "We need to take Abby more into our confidence. If she begins to know what to look for she can weed them better for us." Leaned forward on his desk.

"You are right." DeMorte sat back in the chair. "I will introduce her to our agents and they will show her the ropes then I will show her how easy it is to kill them." He shook his head.

"The next ones will have to be quicker and have her further from her Papa and her Mama. Her Big Brothers as well." Michael said looking at the report. "Ah here it is. There was one I sent to observe but not interfere. Of that which is important he says: Miss Lila yelled: 'I do not want pink bows!' then stomped her little foot in quite the snit. 'Familiar does not like them either.'

"Pardon? Familiar? She already has one?" DeMorte's eyes widened. It would make it harder to get at her.

"Ha no it is a plushy kitty with bows on the tail." Michael laughed. "To continue 'Mind your temper Lila.' She was told by the Countess. No and no picture or distinct memory of her. Or any of the children now either." Michael shook his head. "The Countess did seem distracted. 'Sorry Mama.' Lila looked down then up at Tailor. 'I am sorry Mr. Tailor.' Then Mr. Tailor saw. 'It is fine Little One, no pink. Now how about... Child your eyes are red?' Apparently he actually blinked.

"I bet he did. So upset equals red eyes do they? There is useful information." DeMorte nodded.

"To continue you will love this. 'No no no no no!' Lila squealed, picked up Familiar and ran up a shelf. Yes she ran up a shelf. Something like a cartoon would or so I was told." Michael shrugged."No no! See, see, see!" Then the child squealed. "It worked! It worked!" Alucard took off his sunglasses, shook his head and said. 'Sonic Weapon!' That is her call, Sonic Weapon.' The sound had bounced all over the studio. It is something like a large warehouse." Michael laughed with his father.

"Oh lord with the pitch a happy little girl can get. " DeMorte nearly fell out of his chair. "Oh to have seen that. He is so unused to little girl children. To him they would be women's work."

"I bet!" Michael straightened himself. "Then the teen gothic witch said: I told you it would work soon kiddo. I really do need to teach her to get herself down. Angel!' the goth screamed. Here is where it became some show I was told. 'Stay away from her!' Walter growled as he flew up. His wings wrapped around Lila as his wires wrapped around the arm of the something reaching to grab Lila. 'You will not touch her!' A scream was heard from the shadows as the arm was severed.

"Really? He must be attached to the girl already. Very useful information."

"'Papa Papa Papa!' Lila cried into Walter's shirt as she held on to him. Papa comforted Miss Lila with 'Shhhh now My Precious Little Treasure.' Walter even petted her hair. Then our eyes ran away. 'Tristan! Go!' Seras ordered." Michael shook his head. "Life saving move."

"Indeed. Who is Tristan? He was not mentioned before?" DeMorte asked curiously.

"All we know is the name. It would seem he was in the shadows. He would seem he may have been waiting Seras' command."

"Well at least this agent is a keeper. Perfect memory. Rare but I like it. Introduce him to Abby first. His job will be to keep one eye on her. He needs to be away from the countess for now."

"I agree Father." Michael nodded.

"Very interesting anything else?"

"Yes the information finally made it to the watchdog group. Integra has been put on notice."

* * *

"Hello Alice." Sir Griffiths smiled at the little girl on the bed.

"Hello Sir." She whispered.

"Come on sweetheart. I am taking you to my home. My lovely lady has missed seeing you. We will keep you safe now." Sir Griffiths held out his hand. He was disgusted to know an old friend had treated a child so badly. Now Griffiths wondered over his Lady wife's death.

"I thought Lady Griffiths was very mad at me." Alice smiled. "Is Jane ok?"

"No My Lady is not mad. Jane is very upset and has been hurt. She is going to hospital. You ought to see her soon."

"I am glad sir. Is the devil dog here? It killed Father when he was beating Jane again. She let him hit her so he would not hit me so much." Alice looked up with soft brown eyes.

"No no no. It is gone. Alice did you see it?" Sir Griffiths picked Alice up wrapped in a blanket.

"No but I am glad it killed him. Father killed my mommy."

"Sir she will be well yes?" Jane asked watched her little mistress being carried to a car by Sir Griffiths.

"I must tell her again of the devil dog. She must never forget the devil dog. If people do not know of the devil dog it will slay me and the child." Jane's eyes were wide with fear. "I promised I would tell everyone I could not and would not be silenced." Tears came from the maids eyes. "I gave my word Inspector James."

"I understand Jane. You must of course keep your word." Inspector James nodded.

"Sir a hospital ride has arrived for Miss Jane. There are... well...others for the body sir." Sergeant Webb held the door for the women.

"Please do not send me to hospital. They will think me mad. I am not Mad I swear it." She pleaded with Thirteen.

"Sirs if it is fine with you I can take her to a place where she can collect herself and have her wounds tended to." Thirteen asked carefully.

"It is irregular..."

"Please Sir let me go with this Officer. I do not want to go to hospital." Jane begged. "You do not think me mad?"

"No I do not Jane now come on..." Thirteen looked at Inspector James questioningly.

"Go with Officer Harris." Inspector James nodded.

"Well flipped lid that one." One of the officers shook his head after Jane was gone.

"She might not be as dotty as you think." Inspector James shook his head.

"How's that?"

"Listen chaps keep this under your hats... it looks like there is a crew who like blood, dogs and the damage they do." Inspector looked ill. "Sick bastards."

"Oi those murders... the ones bass are keeping to themselves?"

"I could never comment on that." Inspector James looked severely ant the officers then turned on his heel. _Well rumors will fly soon. They will be smart enough to not name a source. This is the worst yet. There is no real sign of how they got in. Out yes bit not in.

* * *

_

"Jane dear we will take you to a comfortable place. You must not tell others of the dog. No one will believe you." Thirteen said carefully.

"I must I must!" Jane said becoming hysterical. "You cannot make me quiet!" Jane made a grab for the driver and got his head scratching his eyes.

"Jane no!" Thirteen yelled trying to pull the woman off the driver.

"Son-of-a..." The driver yelled swerving. The car hit a log on the side of the road and flipped.

* * *

Heya everyone. The revisions up to and including Funeral are up. In Candles I added 2 scenes that had originally been written in then cut out (idiot me) It explains a couple of conversations that come up. Once again NO MAJOR CHANGES TO THE STORY LINE!


	67. Tea

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

67 Tea

* * *

Seras sat at court watching and listening to more Midians being introduced. She had never sat for anything like this before so she was curious. Being at court was completely new that it was 'her' court was surreal. None of it was boring or routine to her. Soon though she found her attention being pulled elsewhere. As the last one was led out Seras looked at Dimitri. "Wait on the next ones please."

"Of course My Queen." Dimitri bowed out.

"What is it My Queen?" Alucard asked Seras with a smile, he was enjoying this a great deal more than he expected he would. He leaned over and nibbled on her neck. When there was no shiver he was annoyed.

"Damn. Another body found." Seras shook her head. "They are moving up in the world too. This one was nobility." Then she groaned. "Poor Thirteen and Web they were going out on the town."

"These are coming far to close in time now." Alucard nearly growled still annoyed about the lack of shiver. "It is getting harder to hide these actions." Alucard shook his head. "We need the last three introduced. We can then go from there." He sighed and looked at Seras. "You are the perfect Queen. Seductive, strong, demanding, and yet the still sweet Pol...mf." Was as far as he got.

"Call me that again and I will rip out your heart lover." Seras smiled very sweetly at Alucard then she took her hand from his lips.

"Of course." Alucard smirked. "My Dark Rose. My Queen."

"Oh bother." Seras rolled her eyes.

"Next Dimitri?" Alucard smirked with a small chuckle.

* * *

"Oh my dear, sweet, little Alice! How you have been missed over here!" Rachael Griffiths cooed as she picked up the frightened child. "Oh little one you have been through so much" She sat Little Alice on her lap and hugged her.

"Really? Papa said you were very mad at me because I was a bad little brat." Alice snuggled into the woman she called aunty as a good family friend.

"Good lord no! You are a sweet little girl! You are always well mannered. Edward has missed you even." Lady Griffiths smiled. When Alice looked up surprised Lady Griffiths nodded her head.

"I will admit I miss you even getting into my stuffs before." Edward sighed. He had been told nasty things had happened to Alice. When he saw the bruises he knew what some of it was. "That was my old stuff. You have to stay out of my new stuff. Got it?" Edward inwardly felt an anger grow about her treatment. Strong emotions were new to him.

"Yes Eddy." Alice nodded.

_I wonder how long that will last._ Lady Griffiths thought to herself.

"I put some of the old stuff in your room. I will help you put it up later." He shrugged.

"Thank you Eddy!" Alice squealed and launched herself at and hugged him.

"I bet she and Lila will be friends." Edward said as he hugged Alice back. He was surprised that he felt good about the hug but then since the siege he was so much more aware of the life that was happening to him.

"I expect they could be." Lady Griffiths nodded. "We have not met her yet."

"She is like Alice but worse. She is afraid of almost everyone." Edward said and looked like murder. "But I bet she would like a new little friend. Wierdlys say she spooks fast. She is cute and needs them to protect her. They still ride with us but they think on her alot. They said she was in a cage when Countess found her."

"A cage? That is worse than a secret cupboard. I was in mine to protect me from Papa. Who was protecting her in there?" Alice asked innocently.

"It was not protection it was evil." Edward shook his head. Feeling like murder. Then he smiled at little Alice. "Now I have a little treasure to protect." He looked around. "Dragons protect their treasures right?" He asked her.

"I think so..." Alice looked up at him confused.

"Where Ashton comes from boys are dragons girls and babies are treasures. So if you are my treasure then I am a dragon to protect you!" He nodded then he got down and looked around. When a maid came in he growled at her.

"Oh my!" The maid said not expecting it she nearly upset her tray.

"Be careful Dragon." Lady Griffiths giggled. "She has your Hot chocolate and biscuits."

"Right then. Sorry." He said to the maid.

"It is fine Master Edward." The maid smiled at him glad to see some playfulness in him again.

"Well this Dragon will be busy won't he?" Sir Griffiths laughed.

"Yes he will." Lady Griffiths smiled.

"Oh how so?" Edward asked over hot Chocolate.

"I am pregnant." Lady Griffiths smiled bigger.

"Ace!" Edward said jumping up and spilling his drink.

"Ace!" Alice imitated Edward without spilling her Hot Chocolate. For the first time in a while she felt safe and loved.

"Ok you two, you finish those drinks then to bed. It is late." Lady Griffiths smiled.

* * *

"There is so much evil even in just this isle." Zsophia shook her head. "How could anyone do those things? Children are sacred."

"Mama?" Lila asked as she came out of her room rubbing her eyes.

"Little Treasures ought to be asleep." Zsophia smiled as she picked Lila up and sat with her.

"How could anyone do what things?" Lila snuggled into Zsophia.

"She says Mama so much Papa is getting jealous." Walter smiled as he wandered into the sitting room having finished his wires work out. He knew he needed to up Viktor's training more. Wires were his primary weapon of choice, Vlad had chosen guns. Walter was not surprised at all by this. By Alucard's and his discussion both lads would study both weapons. They would just spend time with higher training on one area or another.

"Jealous?" Lila blinked.

"It means he loves you and wants you to ask for him to." Zsophia smiled amused at Walter. Just two days ago he was still unsure how to react with Lila. But then the bond between them had been sealed with the attack at Tailor's studio.

"Oh ok Papa." Lila yawned, went to where Walter was sitting and climbed into his lap and snuggled in. "Papa why don't I hear your heart like I do Mama's?"

"Because my heart does not beat anymore. Midian hearts do not beat like humans do. They still love though don't worry on that." Walter smiled.

"You aren't human Papa?" Lila looked confused. "You look like a human. But you do have the pretty wings sometimes. You drink blood right?"

"Yes little Treasure. I drink blood. You have seen me do it." When Lila blinked Walter smiled. "I drink it in the goblets you have seen. Yes I have pretty wings. I used to be human like you but now I am Midian."

"Oh. Does that means when I grow up I will be Midian now? You are my Papa. But Mama has a heart that beats. Do I choose because you are my Papa now?"

"Sweet one, as you get older you will understand our nature more. I cannot tell you what you will become. You can decide someday when you are an adult. I was old when I chose to become Midian. You do not think on it until you are much older." Walter smiled.

"Dragon and Seras are Midian?" Lila asked still puzzling.

"Yes they are." Zsophia nodded.

"Brothers call him Grandfather here when we are alone."

"Yes they do." Walter nodded.

"So you are Mama, and you are Papa. Is he Grandpa?"

"Yes he is Little Treasure." Walter smiled still afraid he might hurt Lila if he held her too hard. "He calls you Little Princess because you make him think on another little princess. That princess he did not meet until she was much older." Walter nodded. "She has long black hair and green to red eyes. Even as a child she had them. She has a temper too."

"Oh! I want to meet her please!" Lila said excitedly with a yawn.

"That princess is right there. She is your Mama now."

"Mama? Mama you are a princess?" Lila's eyes were big a saucers.

"Yes Little One I am. But I was raised as a baker's girl. I did not live in wealth until recently. Only when My Little Dragons were younger did we come into it." Zsophia smiled. "When I was a little girl I did not know I was His daughter. I have known for a very short time now. When I was young he was My Prince and My Mother was My Princess." Zsophia smiled. "Go with your Papa and let him tuck you in."

"Yeth Mama." Lila nodded. "Do brothers and Mama drink blood?" Lila asked Walter as they went into her room. Zsophia laughed and relaxed by the fire.

"No Little treasure they do not." Walter chuckled and wondered what Lila would think to ask next. _I am sure it is best for Tabitha to remain here. She has not woken at all by all of this._

"The devil?" Zsophia said looking up. "This goes beyond a disturbed dinner." Zsophia looked worried. "Damn!" She swore running out of the room putting on her ear com.

"Darling?" Walter asked running alongside Zsophia after tucking in Lila.

"Track Thirteen and get people there now!" Zsophia nearly yelled into her com ran to her office. "Thirteen's 'oh shite' button got activated."

"I will go to her now. Seras is angry and worried." Walter nodded and ran into a shadow.

"Good. I need cold eyes on a hot situation." Zsophia nodded.

* * *

"No!" Seras yelled as she was being introduced to another. "Thirteen!" She screamed and dove into a shadow.

"Majesty?" Dimitri asked blindsided.

"Something bad has happened to one My Mate cares about. This will continue later." Alucard said as he burst into bats to follow Seras.

"Seras I am here." Walter said running into the scene.

"Thirteen!" Seras hollered to the wrecked car. "Answer me!" Seras could smell brake fluid and also began to see small flames.

"My Queen?" Tristan asked then moved to the car. _Thirteen is a woman. I will pull her out first._ He moved to the car and began to pull metal free.

"Crew here at my position. Get people here from the city now we need at least one more car!" Walter said assessing the situation.

"Answer me damn it!" Seras said as she began to look around her eyes flashing res. At least one door was open. She heard a moan and went to it. "Who is? Not Thirteen!"

"I will not be quiet. I will tell everyone. Demon made me promise." Jane whispered.

"Don't count on that!" Seras growled as she punched the woman into unconsciousness.

"Here Tristan I will open it." Alucard said then inky black shadows surrounded the car and began to pull it apart. "Get the woman and the man now!"

"Majesty!" Tristan said as he was moving into the wreckage to pull the driver and Thirteen free.

"Thirteen!" Seras cried out as she moved to the bodies. "She lives!" Seras sobbed in relief.

"He does not." Alucard shook his head. "He was scratched badly." Alucard said as he held the body by his shirt collar and tie.

"Tristan get that woman!" Seras hissed. She was sure that somehow that woman was at fault for this. "Damn you can't! Go Tristan now!" Seras hollered to him as the sounds of sirens were heard.

"Majesty!" Tristan nodded and became one with the shadows.

"Here our chase car." _Where were they before?_ Walter wondered.

"We got detained." One of the men said looking around. "What the hell?"

"Car wreck." Walter said walking to Alucard. "We need a big fire on that car."

"I see." Alucard nodded. "Who is getting a bit of a burn?" He asked as the car nearly exploded.

"Those three are already bruised, hurt, and unconscious." Walter commented dryly. "You two get ready for a bit of a burn. You saw the wreck following your friends... no damn it that will not work."

"Get us toasted and we will work it out Sir." The driver said and prepared to get his burn.

"Righty ho. Lightly toasted if you please. " The other one said bracing for his share.

"As you wish gentlemen." Alucard nodded and grabbed them running them into then out of the flaming car. "Seras we need to go now!" Alucard grabbed Seras around the waist and pulled her into a shadow as Walter dove into another.

"What is going on here?" a police officer said as he pulled up. "Shite!" He swore as he went to see if there was anything he and his partner could do besides radio in for help.

* * *

"Eventful night. Too bloody eventful." Zsophia shook her head as the sun began to rise over the garden.

"We both need to sleep love." Walter wrapped his arms around Zsophia. When she leaned back on him he smiled.

"Thirteen has a concussion is bumped, bruised, toasted and the like but basically fine." Seras smiled as she went to Zsophia and Walter's sitting room followed by Alucard.

"The woman Jane the maid is in our care and sedated." Alucard nodded.

"Alice is safe with the Griffiths." Zsophia nodded. "As to the sleep. Not likely for me. Maybe a nap. I still have to function in the sun with work and the like." Zsophia sighed.

"Zsophia. You need to delegate more still. You do too much on your own. You are becoming more seen in society. Lunches and the like will become more necessary." When Zsophia frowned Walter shook his head. "You are part of our cover now. You being seen at more charity functions and the like. It diverts attention from us here. It also allows for more information on the traitors and who else they may be working with." Walter kissed the top of her head. "You always wanted my advice this is some of it. I will be in the public eye more as well. I am your fiancé and the apparent father to the lads and now Lila as well."

"He is right Little One." Alucard nodded. "It is sound camouflage. It is a distraction for others."

"I side with the blokes." Seras nodded. "I know the occasional party here will happen but those invitations will be sought out. The parties are a necessary evil." Seras yawned. "The wedding needs to be worked on as well."

"Oh lord." Zsophia groaned. "I want to elope how about you lover?"

"Yes I would, but we cannot. You know this. Now time for sleep." Walter pulled Zsophia from the window. "Don't make me tell Dumpling on you."

"Tattletale!" Zsophia frowned even as she went with him with a giggle.

"Sleep well." Seras yawned.

* * *

Two days later Lila was shaking like a leaf. "But ith the Queen." She blinked and played with the bows on Familiars tail. I sthill can't curthy pretty."

"Lila you are adorable. She will be happy with your curtsey." Zsophia promised. "The lads and Walter have it easier. All they have to do is bow and go to one knee."

"But I can fall." Lila said in whisper. "Familiar ith allowed to come yeth?" Lila hugged her cat to her.

"Yes she is Little Treasure." Walter smiled as he fixed Lila's left spat. _"Must she wear these?"_ Walter thought to Zsophia.

_"It was fine the last seven times you fixed it love."_ Zsophia thought back amused. "I think Papa is more nervous than you are sweetie." Zsophia smirked.

"Well my left spath ith all wrong." Lila said holding out her left foot to Walter again.

"I am sorry Little Treasure your Papa can be overly picky. Your Spats are perfectly fine. Your Mama always gets upset at me when I keep fixing ties and waistcoats. I guess I picked on your poor Spats. I am sorry sweetheart." Walter picked Lila in his arms. "And your Mama is right you are adorable. Your spat is just fine."

"It is true." "Father is always" "Like this before" "we see the Queen." The Spawn nodded fascinated by their little sister. She was so different from them it was odd. "We will be" "with you Lila."

"We will sit on" "each side of you."

"Thank you brotherth" Lila smiled through her lisp.

"See Little Treasure you will be just fine." Zsophia smiled amused and proud of her sons. They were acting like protective big brothers already.

"That is a smile I do not see often enough." Walter smiled and kissed Zsophia. "Tell me what it is so I can see to it happening over and over again."

"I have so much of what I have always wanted. I have my sons and now a daughter. I have a wonderful fiancé soon to be husband. I have my father. I have a Dumpling for my family. Seras is wonderful and good for my Father and a dear friend to me. I am not just content I am ... I do not know how to explain it." Zsophia shrugged.

"You are fulfilled as a woman ought to be." Dumpling said as she walked in. "As a child you saw this as being the true order of the world. You have what every young woman of the village wanted and what every married mother delighted in."

"I think she is correct darling." Walter smiled. When Zsophia raised an eyebrow. "Yes you are still a warrior, an astute business woman and far too clever by half but you are now also a woman with more." Walter kissed her hand. "You have the dream I have heard you express. Your sons have a little sister, they have a father, and also a Dumpling." Walter smiled and kissed Zsophia on the lips. "You forgot that as you gave these things to your sons you also gave yourself a daughter and a husband and a Dumpling with your sons. You have a family all your own. None will take your family from you again."

* * *

"Abby how are you doing?" Michael asked as he strode into her office with a smile looking only at her.

"Michael!" Abby nearly squeaked. "You never said you were coming in!" Abby smiled as she stood up from her desk and went to him.

"I wanted to surprise you." Michael smiled as he brought a small bouquet of flowers from behind his back and kissed Abby on the cheek. "I was done with tasks in Paris." He laughed lightly. "So I snuck off here to see you. Besides you were going to send the final report for the Pinkerton project. I thought I would get them personally. It is a viable excuse I think."

"Oh Michael." Abby smiled as she took the bouquet. "They are lovely." She almost fainted from surprise when Michael kissed her on the cheek. He was never so affectionate in public."Thank you."

"But I am being rude as possible by coming in like this. I did not listen to your aide." Michael gave a bow to the others in Abby's office. "Pardon me all I just wanted to see my lady. I will go and wait in the outer office and take you to lunch after this."

"Michael an office has been prepared for you already." Abby was on cloud nine Michael had just called her his Lady. "Lunch sounds wonderful. Please take these to Alex and ask him to put them in water. He can take you to your office as well. The report can be brought to you there."

"Thank you Madame Head Director." Michael bowed and left the office.

"You are quite welcome." Abby smiled then went and sat down. "Now gentlemen where were we?"

* * *

"Dumpling I need to go." Tabitha sighed. "I am totally bored."

"Countess said you must stay in and rest, so stay in and rest you will young lady." Dumpling frowned at the girl. "You may give orders to others in the business end of things but you still obey the Countess. Things do not change here in the private areas. Here I hold sway you take orders and I mean from me." Dumpling said using that tone of voice that could call anyone into line. "Do I make myself clear Miss Tabitha."

"Yes Dumpling." Tabitha sighed. there was no use arguing with Dumpling and she knew it. _Z laid down the law last night and she means it today even. Thing is I am feeling stronger today. I must have been working too hard._ "I'm gonna have a wander." Tabitha stood.

"As you please Miss Tabitha." Dumpling smiled. "Kindly take Mr. Ruger with you or put him up in your room. I believe he is loaded now?"

"Naw I arm him when I go out right now he is basically harmless unless you drop him on your toe." Tabitha shrugged. "I'll put him up. Dumpling?"

"Yes Miss Tabitha?"

"Do you think you can find another Ruger that won't be lethal?" Tabitha had gotten used to poking Ruger in the tummy or nose. Doing it now could be bad. He was also not cuddly like this.

"I can indeed Miss Tabitha." Dumpling nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Dumpling." Tabitha said with as wave as she left.

"Honestly that child. Why does she wear black on her lips and fingers?"

"If I call Dirk and get an idea of what all was going on." Tabitha muttered to herself. _I can still do things from here." I think someone said I had an office even. Who do I talk to about it?"_

_ "Talk to Jolene and stop thinking so loud."_ Alucard grumbled at Tabitha.

_"Sorry sir!"_ Tabitha mentally squeaked and scurried down the hall.

"Vlad that was mean." Seras giggled.

"You are laughing. It cannot have been that bad." Alucard shook his head. "I need to sleep in my coffin."

"You sleep in yours and I will sleep in mine. The bed is too big alone." Seras sighed as she went pressing her control that slid out her sarcophagus out of the wall and lay down to sleep in her coffin.

_The coffin is too small for us both._ Alucard groused as he put his into the wall a he slept in it.

* * *

"She and her family just get worse and worse." The Knight seethed to Marcus as he poured another round of drinks. He did not seem to notice Marcus barely touched his.

"What is she up to now?" Marcus asked bored. "I think it is time for me to start road trips to other areas. Areas farther away from the other battery that way when we fight next I can kill them."

"That is a good idea." He nodded as he took a sip of brandy. "She, Sir Dornez, her kids and the brat he adopted are going to see the Queen. To have tea."

"Sucks." Marcus took his shot at billiards. _You're just ticked off because you do not have easy access to the Queen._ The young man who was growing more powerful each day lined up the move. _You feel snubbed. Sucks to be you._ Marcus made his shot and smiled. "So where do you think I ought to go first?" _I need to tell Michael about this one he is getting pissed all the time and stupid. _

"Hell if I know. Try Cheddar it is a small little place. No one will know or care." The knight sneered and took his shot. When he missed he growled. "Your go." _At least I have you here. You as my 'guest' keeps me in good standing no matter what.

* * *

_

"I have a friend but we have never met?" Alice asked confused.

"Yes you do Alice her name is Lila." Edward Griffiths nodded. Alice had screamed and cried when a new butler startled her. "Ashtons are my friends and they have a new little sister." Edward took another sip of nonexistent tea. His mum had said he must stay with Alice and have tea with her and her dolls. "She is like you, scares very easily with people she does not know." Edward smiled at Alice. _If that bastard was not dead I would be hard pressed to not go and beat the hell out of him._ Edward was fairly certain he could do that now.

"Do you think she will like to have tea with us?" Alice smiled at Edward. Usually he would not have tea with her so she was very happy. "Would you like another cup?"

"I think I ought to stop or I will be sloshing out of here." Edward said wanting an escape he and the others were going riding soon. This was the last thing he wanted the others to see him doing.

"Maybe they will have tea with us?" Alice smiled up. "Hello gentlemen would you like tea?"

"Sure we would." Derrick Irons smiled knowing he would be able to hold this over his friends head as Edward stood from force of habit.

"Why not? How is the tea chum?" James Richardson said smoothly as he sat next to Edward.

"Two sugars please!" Freddy Irons said as he sat down.

"We didn't know there was a tea party going on." James Richardson smiled sideways to Edward. "I thank you for the most gracious invitation lady." He kissed Alice's hand and winked as she giggled. He had seen his father do these things in the past.

"I agree." Freddy said as he accepted the empty plate from Alice as the butler brought more chairs to the table. "These look wonderful." Freddy remembered his mum's training well. Being yelled at when he said that a tea cake looked like mud cake taught him a great deal.

"So how are you doing Miss Alice. Edward has missed you." Derrick grinned as he accepted the cup of tea and sat.

"I am doing much better now!" Alice beamed. "Eddy says I have a new friend I have not met! Her name is Lila."

"Well we look forward to meeting her too." Derrick smiled.

"You have not met her either?" Alice asked confused again. "How can she be my friend when no one has met her? Is she imaginary?"

"We almost wondered the same thing." James said as he took a scone or whatever it was supposed to be.

"Grandmother says she is real." Freddy smiled.

"Ashtons said she would be by tonight or tomorrow depending how she was after meeting the Queen." Edward said as internally he groaned and sat. _I will never hear the end of this never.

* * *

_

"It will be fine My Little Treasure." Walter promised to a pale Lila. "We are going into her garden not the Throne Room."

"Yes it will be well." The Spawn promised as they looked at their little sister and blinked again. They had never been nervous before the Queen. The first time they met they did not know who she was and besides they had known their Mother and the rest of the Geese to have a go at royalty then laugh at them after.

"Ith my thpath ok now Papa?"

"Yes your spats are fine." Walter promised mentally kicking himself again for playing with them so much.

"Ith Fimilarth tail bow fine Mama?" Lila looked As her Mama. "You look tho pretty."

"Your hair and Familiar's Tail bows are perfect ." Zsophia smiled at Lila. "Thank you for the complement but you are far cuter than I." Zsophia kissed Lila on the head.

"Countess and Lords Ashton; Sir and Miss Dornez, the Queen will see you now." The Court Messenger said with a bow.

"Thank you."Zsophia and the Spawn said with nods of their heads.

"Thank you." Walter too nodded then picked up Lila.

"Thank you." Lila said then squeaked as Walter picked her up.

"This will be easier sweetheart." Walter smiled following behind Zsophia.

"Your Royal Majesty Allow me to introduce to you the family Ashton and the family Dornez." The Spawn and Walter offered bows. As Zsophia and Lila curtseyed Walter helped Lila to be more comfortable that she would not fall.

"It is a pleasure to see the family Ashton and the family Dornez. It would seem that the family Dornez has gained a member." The Queen said from her chair.

"Yes My Queen please allow me to introduce to you My Daughter and Little Treasure, Lila Dornez." Walter smiled with a small bow and a big smile.

"It is Our pleasure to see you Miss Lila. You have a friend with you?" the Queen smiled seeing the little girl nearly trembling.

"Yeth thith ith Familiar My Queen." Lila squeaked in a whisper then tried her curtsy. Walter caught her and smiled down at Lila when she looked up. "Thorry." She whispered with little tears.

"Child that was a perfectly fine curtsy before Your Queen. It will be better when you are not so frightened." The Queen smiled. "Please everyone sit for tea."

"Thank you Majesty." Zsophia smiled at Lila and her sons. As promised they sat like twin gentlemanly bookends on either side of Lila. /Good Lads to comfort your sister./

"They are quite the picture Zsophia. You are beaming. As are you Walter." The Queen smiled. _I never thought to see the day that Walter would beam over being a father, then I never thought to see the day that Walter was a father. Or a vampire for that matter. _

"I am blessed with a wonderful family." Zsophia smiled.

"Is there any breakthrough on the wedding date?" The Queen said with a mild irritation in her voice.

"Yes Majesty." Walter smiled and pulled an envelope from his inside jacket pocket. "This would be your invitation Majesty." His smirk was now firmly in its place.

"Well played all of you." The Queen smiled and chuckled. "So when is the date? How far out is it?" Her Royal Majesty asked holding out her hand for the envelope.

"Can I give ith to her?" Lila whispered to Walter.

"Here you are Little Treasure." Walter smiled.

"Thank you Papa." Lila said. The Spawn moved on either side of her as Lila brought it to the Queen. "For you Majesty." Lila said quietly with a curtsey. When she did not fall she beamed.

"Thank you Precious Lila." The Queen smiled as she received the invitation. "You are smart and dutiful brothers already. You do your family proud."

"Thank you" "our Queen." The Spawn bowed and escorted Lila back to her seat; Vlad helped her into it, then Viktor handed Lila Familiar as they sat on either side.

"Our Little Dragons protecting our Little Treasure." Zsophia smiled. "I am so very proud of them."

"We are sure of that." The Queen nodded as she opened the invitation. "Two months? Only two months?" The Queen gasped.

"It is all the insanity I can handle. The decisions on the theme and basics will be made tomorrow at the latest. From there if it takes two months to do it is too fussy." Zsophia stated.

"As you can see My Lady is looking so forward to it." Walter laughed. "She my kidnap me and the children so we can elope and avoid the whole affair completely."

"You will do no such thing!" The Queen said sharply.

"I know I know." Zsophia grumped.

"I can be the flower girl with Familiar?" Lila asked quietly.

"Of course you can." Zsophia laughed. "We may have to make a seat in a basket for her so you will have both hands free."

"Well We look forward to being in attendance." The Queen smiled.

* * *

"Michael lunch was wonderful. The rest of the afternoon as well. I feel a bit guilty." Abby smiled at him over tea.

"It is my pleasure. I like my new office and I am sorry for bursting in the way I did." Michael said with a sly smile.

"Like fun. You loved it!" Abby laughed. "So why do it?"

"Some rumors reached me that someone may be trying to do an end run around you. They are jealous of your position."

"So showing up fixed that how?" Abby was worried.

"I showed deference in your office I made it clear it was your meeting that I was unnecessary." Michael smiled. "A show of total trust in you and your position."

"Well I appreciate that. Do I get to know those who have tried the end run?" Abby asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I have no names for certain but I can give you the ones I have. You can go from there."

"I would like those names. If they are really doing an end run than they may have done something truly stupid. Oh I ought to tell you Marcus has some information about one of our lap dogs."

"Really?" Michael frowned.

"He is drinking most of his day away." Abby shook her head. "I have a few courses of action open to me but I was not sure how to proceed."

"Tell me what you are thinking then I have more information for you that father and I think you can handle as well."

* * *

"Aw Dirk there is stuff going on and I know it!" Tabby groused at him.

"Yes there is." Dirk agreed with Tabitha. "But you are not going to know about it for a bit. Your coven is doing well and might come and see you if they can build up the stones to do it."

"Hey do not pick on them it took me much to come here the first time." At the new noises in the background she knew that he had been talking mainly to her coven. "You won't come here either."

"That is for completely other reasons Tabitha." Dirk raised his eyebrow.

"I still don't get it. But that is how it is." Tabitha sighed. "Hey I even have my own office. They said it can be decorated anyway I like. It is pretty cool now. Z designed part of it. She wanted me to be able to put stuff in."

"I am glad Tabitha things are working out for you there." Dirk smiled. "Do as Z says there are reasons you have been getting weaker. We are working it out."

"Dang it I stuck my foot in it somewhere didn't I?" Tabby sighed.

"Yes but we are not sure who, what, or when." Dirk sighed and leaned on a table. "We have a few ideas that we are working on. You might see if you can help the bookworms."He suggested. "They are smart about many tings but likely you know more about magic and magical texts. Help others to not step on other magical toes." Dirk hoped to keep Tabby Less bored and therefore less likely to get into anything. "Make sure you stay on those grounds and inside is best."

* * *

"Get out of that place!" Bloody red hair whipped around as she wiped the table free of things on it.

"Mistress!" The green haired girl squeaked. "If you want her out why not entice her out?"

"And how do you suggest we do that?" The bloody haired woman sneered. "It will take forever to make ready my new place ready! I had a good storage built up. That damn new Hellsing is making it harder to do what I want!"

"Take one of her coven? Go after the boyfriend?" Green hair was pulled into a hair elastic.

"Those have possibilities." the woman said as she picked up her favorite dagger and put it away. "We will have his body for the next meal then it is for the hunt." she sighed. "We need more information on the girl witch and on the new head of this new Hellsing."

* * *

"I am glad you approve of the jam again Zsophia, the children seem to like it as well." The Queen smiled charmed by the whole picture.

"It is" "very good" "Majesty." The Spawn ended the sentence together.

"Yeth yummy." Lila agreed.

"It always has been a favorite." Zsophia smiled looking at the Queen.

"Indeed Majesty." Walter nodded. "The tea is superb as well."

"Thank you Walter. From you that is high praise." She smiled.

"Mama, Papa! I thee a bunneh!" Lila squealed pointing.

"I suspect there is." The Queen smiled then shook her head. "We have spied a few Ourselves." She nodded. "If you ask them, your Parents may let you go look for more."

"May I?" Lila looked up with dancing eyes coiled like a spring ready for release.

"We will" "stay with her." The Spawn promised. Chasing after bunnies sounded like fun to them as well.

"Go on then." Zsophia smiled. "after you wipe that jam off your mouth please."

"Mind Familiar does not try to eat any of them." Walter said somberly.

"Yeth Papa!" Lila giggled then stood. "Pardon uth Majesty?"

"Yes Little Ones go chase them until your parents send for you." The Queen laughed as Lila rushed off the Spawn hot on her heels. "She is adorable! Walter where did you find her?"

"She is the child from the cage Majesty." Walter said lightly as he watched the children go.

"She? That precious child is from the cage?" The Queen said aghast.

"Yes indeed Majesty." Zsophia nodded.

"What news of her parents." The Queen asked shocked. When she heard Walter growl She blinked.

"Her mother was murdered. Possibly one of the bodies in the place." Zsophia sighed as she keep an eye on Walter.

"Her Father?"

"I am her father. The only real one she has known." Walters gray eyes flashed red behind his shades. "The other abused her and likely her mother as well." He didn't realize his fangs flashed as well now. "The Jackass signed her over to me without any real pause." Walters sniffed in disgust. "The mother was running from him when things went bad for her and Lila." Walter grabbed the arms of his chair and squeezed. The wood groaned in protest.

"Walter love! Be calm please." Zsophia said to him in the voice he loved. It was caring and soft.

"Yes, yes of course." Walter swallowed and blinked. His eyes faded to gray and his fangs became smaller again there was only a hint of them now. "Please forgive the outburst my Queen." Walter nodded his head his face his mask of no emotion, as he straightened his tie. That alone told the Queen all she needed to know.

"It is fine Sir Dornez." The Queen nodded. "Abuse of a child is abhorrent." She shook her head in disgust. "They We would have put to death with no hesitation. But it is no longer the discretion of the Queen on such matters." She took a breath. "Has he been arrested?"

"No there is no proof aside from what Lila says. I will not put her through the ordeal of that." Walter said resolutely.

"He is not going to cause any more trouble." Zsophia said smoothly.

"Oh?" The Queen asked curious and concerned.

"His son has been the recipient of a scholarship at a boys school on the other side of the island." Zsophia said sweetly. "It would be a shame for a lad with a possible future to be held back because of financial issues." Zsophia smiled and sipped her tea.

"Well done My Love." Walter leaned over and kissed Zsophia on the cheek. "It would seem things have turned out better than thought.

"Indeed." The Queen nodded then sipped her tea. "What news of that unfortunate place?"

"It seems to have stirred up a real hornets' nest." Zsophia shook her head. "Whatever it was connected to that place got it's magical claws into the head of our magic department." Zsophia hissed.

"Magic division?" The Queen asked lightly. _First one gets upset now the other._

"Yes Majesty." Walter nodded and put his hand on Zsophia's. "They are the ones who handle the majority of the purely magical aspects, spells and spell casters."

"They are our coven of witches and wizards." Zsophia said calmly. "I met the head a few years ago. Through her I found out about the magical citizens of the island." Zsophia sipped her tea. "Also through her I have met with the one most think of as a patriarch."

"All fine people that I have met. Very friendly." Walter nodded and sipped his tea. "If there are any who begin to become problems are generally known first by them."

"They often bring the information to us and our coven with support deals with it." Zsophia set down her tea and picked up a small teacake. "If there has been any actions they have done that they can be charged with by the police they are arrested of course."

"Good." The Queen nodded. "It is not as if many are going to proclaim themselves a witch."

"The few that have were of course committed." Walter smirked. "They are to be kept very closely supervised. They might try to 'curse' someone in their delusion. They can be quite dangerous."

"To themselves and others." Zsophia agreed.

"Occasionally 'friends and 'family' will go to visit and be sure they are doing well." Walter said and shook his head. "They are checked on by people known to the organization. We have had no issues."

"All of it can be handled by the courts that way. It keeps Hellsing more covered and unseen by the innocent masses." Zsophia shrugged. "No one goes missing for no reason." Zsophia nodded. "That is unfair to families and sloppy. It attracts attention."

"I will say that all reports that have come to Us say that Hellsing is no more. Sir Integra is in her home and no activity is seen." The Queen said.

"Unhappily she has been off estate too often." Walter sighed. "She has given us valuable intelligence."

"Really?" The Queen said interested.

"Yes her work has helped us close in on the traitors." Zsophia said positively. "She took to many risks." Zsophia sighed. "We are working with her solicitor to keep her out of jail before trial."

"Is there anything We can do?" The Queen asked watching Zsophia carefully.

"No there is not." Zsophia shook her head. "We have people working on it."

"And she has been counseled to stay on estate." Walter shook his head. "People may go to her but she needs to be seen less in public and that is all there is to that."

* * *

"I am sure of it." Integra said triumphantly.

"I am glad for it Sir Integra. Will you take your tea here or on the terrace?" Thomas asked mildly. "It is a very nice afternoon."

"On the terrace thank you. I trust your judgment." Integra stood and stretched. "Will Trainer be joining me this afternoon?"

"Yes he will."

"Good I think I need to send some information to the Countess and he may be the best to do it." Integra said as they walked down the hall.

"An what information would that be?" Trainer asked as he fell in step With Integra. "Oh!" He huffed when Integra body checked him into the wall. "Good one."

"It came as a whim." She smiled.

"Often the best tactics to come that way." Trainer smiled then smacked the back of her head surprising her. "Always expect a retaliatory action. Especially from me." He laughed.

"I will make a note of that." Integra nodded. That action was one often reserved for children. It irritated her but she would not show it. she had learned that outbursts she had early on were the reason for it.

"So what is the information?" He asked still amused. He was glad Integra was thinking of times to nail him. Part of it was for her benefit the other was it amused him to no end. "I ought to keep track how often you surprise me." _Good lass you took the smack behind the head in stride. you are not to the accepting it as a joke or show of familiarity yet but no show of temper at it._

"Do keep track." Integra nodded _It will be happening more often._ "I am sure I have one of the traitors for sure."

"Really? That is good. I will take the information over tonight. I am going to have my normal pint with a friend." Trainer smiled.

"Who works on the main compound." Integra smiled.

"Got it in one." He nodded.

* * *

"Tabitha I am so glad you popped in." Jazz sighed. "How long can you stay?" Jazz asked honestly glad to have Tabby there.

"Until I get sprung." Tabby sighed. "Unless something turns up. I was told I either need to pick a secretary or one would be assigned to me."

"From what I have been given to understand it is good for you to be here. I am also selfishly glad now." Jazz sighed. "We should have had you in here sooner." then Jazz smiled. "I am surprised there is not a secretary for you already. A couple of the Bookworms would love the position."

"It's cool. We all have been up and down trees." Tabby shrugged. "Who would like the position? I trust the Worms." She shook her head. "The office is nice enough. It has a kickin' sound system. It is just weird. I am more comfortable here in the stacks."

"Well you can bring some of the stacks there to make your own." Jazz suggested. "We have all the Grimores here that need decoded." Jazz looked around. "Honestly it will free up some space. You can have people come in to help you there." "That actually sounds cool." Tabby nodded. "So the new secretary is?"

"Imp." Jazz laughed.

"He Imps me too much and he'll get a zap." Tabby laughed. "I know I will be working with Little Miss L." Tabby thought. "Also we need to be lookin' for some of the wee ones."

"I heard about that." Jazz nodded. "Any nice ones to protect the books? If so how do I get them in here?"

"Not too sure on that." Tabby shrugged. "I mainly deal with magic. Spells and that." She thought a moment. "We need to get as much info together as we can here fast. As big and old as this place is they are bound to be about. With the magic here even more so."

"Ducky. Let me guess this just hit project number one?" Jazz sighed.

"Likely." Tabby smiled apologetically.

Jazz sighed then blinked. "Oh you are needed in the magic goodies storage area as well. Most of us have not a scooby what all is there." When Tabitha's eyes widened Jazz held up a hand. "It is magically secure by Boss and Alucard they have had the area warded like mad. People really do not go in except to put things in."

"That is good. I'll spend some time in there for sure need to categorize them and figure out what is where and where it likely ought to be." Tabby grabbed one of the fresh note pads sitting on the table. "Ok I need to work out a schedule of where to be when. I also have got to get others here." Tabby sighed. "My personal life is shot to hell anyway."

"Tell me what that thing called a personal life is? I have heard the myth spoken of." Jazz asked with a sigh. "I don't seem to have one." She laughed. "I used to have one. Please don't tell Boss. She'll feel angry with herself."

"Got it." Tabby nodded. "I guess in some ways I am the lucky one because I am used to this. Not being to tell people things. It is why we usually date in our own social groups." Tabby sighed. "Hey you asked Jeff out?" She asked Jazz.

"Jeff?" Jazz asked with a blush.

"Ok that is sooooo it." Tabby said frustrated. "You like each other so have tea. Call and invite him up."

"Tabby I ... well ... I." Jazz stuttered.

"Wow you start workin here and all romantic intelligence goes poof! Ok time for me to do somethin."

"Tabby! You are not!" Jazz squeaked.

"Stop me." Tabby smirked then got up and walked away as Jazz struggled in her chair. "You'll be free in a few." Tabby walked out the door and whistled down the hall to find Jeff.

"I'll get you for this!" Jazz yelled. "And your little bear too!"


	68. Favors

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

68 Favor Given

* * *

"You idiots!" Integra growled at the portraits that hung in that room. "You Damn Bloody idiots!" She began to pace. "This is all your fault!" Integra stopped in front the picture of her grandfather. "You and your Shagging Secrets!"

"Another tantrum?" Trainer asked as he leaned on the door frame. "Been a while. Guess you had one comin.." He began to block as Integra attacked him with a ferocity he had never witnessed in her. Then after a half dozen strikes he saw it, her good fight became sloppy; emotion was now winning here as well. With a mental sigh he grabbed Integra and put her into a wall. "Enough." He said. "I win."

"Yes you win this one too." Integra growled. She took a breath then straightened her glasses as he let her leave the wall.

"You started very well. Attack was well timed. I began to wonder if the yelling was a set up for me." Trainer favored her with a complement. "The first part was very good. You were heavy pressing me." He nodded. "But you let emotion in. Don't know which one but it earned you a kiss on that wall." He pointed at the wall. "What is going on now?"

"Anger is the emotion." She favored the portraits with another growl. "My Asinine Progenitors did what they stand accused of and now we get to deal with it. And now it would seem there may be more Helsing fingers in this pie."

* * *

"Oooo they are here!" Alice squealed as the car drove up the lane. "They are here!" She ran to Lady Griffiths.

"So I hear." Lady Griffiths laughed.

"Good to see Ashton again." Edward nodded.

"The three of you may not disappear immediately, do I make myself clear?" Lady Griffiths reminded her son.

"Yes mum. I know." Edward nodded.

"You girls as well." Lady Griffith looked at Alice.

"Yes ma'am. She is the one locked in a cage?" Alice fixed the bow on her teddy's dress. "Do you think Familiar and Jewel will be friends?"

"Yes dear she was you may not ask her about it or mention it." Lady Griffiths straightened Alice's hair. "I am sure Familiar and Jewel will be fast friends just like the girls."

"I am sure they will." Sir Griffiths smiled.

"The families Ashton and Dornez are here." Their butler announced as the door was opened.

"Hello Beth, Griffiths and you too Edward." Walter said as he walked in and shook hands with the men and kissed the hand of the ladies including Alice.

"Hey Edward." The Spawn said as they made the rounds of hand shaking and hand kissing. They learned if they kissed ladies hands that they were less likely to get hugged.

"What little gentlemen you both are." Lady Griffiths smiled. "You must be so Proud Coun... Zsophia."

"I am very much so Beth." Zsophia smiled.

"May we introduce Alice?" Lady Griffiths said.

"We are looking forward to it." Walter nodded.

"Countess and Lords Ashton. Sir Dornez this is our Little Alice." Sir Griffiths smiled. He knew with these people some formalities needed to be kept, and he would keep them.

"It is a pleasure." Zsophia smiled.

"Countess." Alice smiled with a curtsey. "It is a pleasure to meet you and Lords Ashton and Sir Dornez." _They are that high up? Oh wow._

"May I introduce my daughter and Little Treasure Lila?" Walter asked as Lila looked out from behind Walter and Zsophia.

"We are very happy to meet you Lila." Lady Griffiths smiled.

"Hi." Lila whispered. _Alice looks nice. She has a teddy like Tabby._ "Ith your pluthy a gun?"

"Umm no." Alice blinked. "But she did try to protect me from daddy when he was mean and hit me. She hid in the cupboard with me too." She nodded.

"My old daddy hit me too." Lila whispered. "But my new daddy won't let me get hurted by anyone now." Lila said as she came around from Walter and Zsophia. "I wath in a bad cage not a cupboard." She blinked. "Mama..."

"Shhh Little Treasure." Zsophia knelt with Lila. "No bad cage here. Look, Alice's plushy bear is wearing a blue dress."

"Yeth." Lila blinked back a few tears. "Thith ith Familiar." She held out Familiar a bit. "Thee Familiar" Lila pointed to the plushy bear. "Thee hath on a pretty dreth."

"It is nice to meet you Familiar. This is Jewel." Alice said. "No cages here promise. But I do have a dolly house and other plushies." _Eddy told me she is scared of things._ "If you like horses there are some here."

"I like hortheth." Lila nodded. "It ith nice to meet you Jewel. "She waved at Jewel. "I have a horth. Her name ith Delight." Lila went closer to talk Alice. "I got to chath bunneh at the Palath today."

"Oh fun!" Alice squealed. "I like to chase bunnies!"

"Really? It wath fun."

"Come tell me while we go to the stable? Can ...may we go Aunty?"

"We lads will stay with them." Edward promised.

"All of you shoo then." Lady Griffiths smiled glad the girls seemed to get on.

"Mama, Papa may I go?" Lila looked up.

"Go on you three."Walter smiled and watched the children go off.

"That went well." Sir Griffiths chuckled as they all sat.

"It went well indeed." Zsophia sighed. "I am glad, Lila needs a friend and the lads miss palling about."

* * *

"So the Sonic Weapon has a new little friend does she?" Alucard asked as they reformed near an old farm house.

"Yes, her name is Alice." Seras nodded. "She likes to chase rabbits." She said trying to keep a straight face. "Sonic asked Alice if her plushy was a gun."

"Great." Alucard shook his head. "No disappearing down rabbit holes for either of them." He fixed his hat and looked at the moon. "Good question about the plushy, though I doubt it. Must have raised a few brows." Alucard snickered.

"No it wasn't a gun, dunno about the eyebrows and no way. The havoc you would cause Wonderland would be irreparable." Seras favored him with a smirk. "The flowers would be stomped and the caterpillar a snack for a shadow bird. Though the Mad hatter and you would have quite the chat."

"Your cats would eat the door mouse." Alucard rolled his eyes. "Now to business?" He sighed. "There are three here who have refused to pres..." Alucard stopped as blood erupted from Seras' left shoulder and chest. "No!" _My dark Rose?" _He yelled then looked around him for the assailant ready for the next shot.

_"I live, I need to feed to recover. Fast as can happen."_ Seras thought from the ground.

"My Queen!" Tristan yelled as he reformed. He was not as strong so arrived later. He had felt something pull him back as he tried to get there.

_ "Feed you will." _Alucard growled."You attack your **Queen** in a cowards fashion? You do not even stand to really fight?" Alucard sneered as he picked up Seras. "You **will** be dealt with! Your blood is now **hers**!" His hat disappeared and the hidden eye over his brow opened and he began to reach out for the stronger power he could have at his command but then felt the block. _"Master I need full permission __**they tried to kill My Queen!"**_

_ "Granted, __**partial**__ restriction lifted. _Destroy them now!" Zsophia growled aloud.

"Mother?" The Spawn asked blinking.

"Walter. Seras has been wounded badly. I believe Tristan is there. Alucard is about to release." Zsophia said as Walter walked in having put Lila in her bed. "But not a full release."

"I am there." Walter nodded and stepped into a dark portal.

" Releasing Control Art Restriction..." Alucard intoned with a vicious smile. "Level one His fangs grew as the eyes over his body opened one by one. "Angel, Tristan, My Queen." Alucard's outer clothing melted into the clothes her wore for the good and important fights. Now though he felt the straps on his jacket did not bind and trap him as they once did. He handed Seras to her knight.

"Will be safe here My King." Tristan promised as he felt the energy shift in the area. "You are my sire?" He asked Walter as he looked at him.

"Yes. Hold the Queen and watch. I will protect as I may." Walter nodded. Wings sprouted from him as he stood eyes glowing bloody red, fangs extended and flashing in the dark night. "I am indeed; I am your sire, and the Angel of Death." Walter wished he could go and kill for the harm done to Seras but this was Alucard's time and right to blood. "Watch your King and never forget what you are witness to." Walters deadly wires were strung between fingers now.

"As if he could Angel." Alucard said smoothly. "As if he could." Alucard's smile became over big and his tongue unfurled obscenely. He reveled in the feeling of his greater power being opened to him. "**Blood** for my mate is her need **you** will fulfill it!" Alucard roared. His black hair became blacker still then it began to writhe and move around him. The madness began and he reveled in it.

"Oh God." A voice was heard from the night.

"He has no use or mercy for you now." Alucard said as his head fell back. His body now was covered in eyes seeming to weep with tears of the darkest magic. Then the shapes of hounds from the very pits of hell erupted from Alucard's arms. The dogs resembled those he had and hunted with as a child. "The mercy comes from me and any use left of you." Alucard's voice came from everywhere. "Now you die. Fight well and your death will amuse me and the rest of the audience. It might bring you some comfort. It will buy back **some** of the honor you sold with the cowardly attack."

_Keep talking you bastard. The more you talk the easier I kill you with your own magic and dark energy._ The young looking man smiled from a the roof of the farmhouse. From here he could overlook the scene. From here he could draw on and harness the energy he had trained for.

"Majesty."Tristan whispered as the world became shades of black and red. The very trees and grass became black as Alucard's laugh sounded. It was as if the darkness that came from the tears on Alucard slowly seeped over the land. It flowed over all things before him, and was covered in it. Tristan wondered if he was losing his mind.

"My Love." Seras whispered with a smile. "My King." She blinked. "My Heart." Her eyes flashed into the red cats eyes she wore in battle and when the magic was high. "My soul."

"Watch Tristan but remember. You are **Her** knight it is your duty to stay with **Her**. Yes this is real. You do not have the luxury of going mad just now. Your **Queen** needs you. That is the **only** thing in your world. Thus I have trained you. Thus you **will** be." Walter said calmly as he glanced at Tristan over his shoulder. "**Never** fail your Queen."

"Yes." Tristan swallowed and allowed the realization that this simply was. His sire seemed calm, he had seen this before and not lost his mind. Tristan swore he would not either.

_You are going to enjoy this if they fight Alucard._ Walter smiled coldly. _If they do not fight you will be enraged and all the worse for them._ If a fit of cheek Walter retracted his wires, removed his glasses and fit his monocle on. The same chain went from the glass to his ear but now it hid another kind of wire in it. It had been specially made to be his new HUD and com. "Thank you love." He said crisply and wove his wires between his fingers again.

_Nutters. I will see that smug smile off your face 'Angel' you killed a friend of mine and others. I judge you to die._ He allowed the hate he felt for this one called Alucard now. His great grandfather wanted him destroyed. Now that accursed vampire would be. He had been trained for this all of his life. From childhood he began to learn the arts that could destroy the one who killed his mother.

* * *

"Will Seras be well?" Twin voices asked looking at their mother. "Will we" "be allowed" "to see" "grandfather release?"

"No you are too young. For all you have seen your minds are not ready for these sights." Zsophia kissed her sons lightly. "I must go and be witness. I must make sure your grandfather does not go too far in his rage. It is my responsibility."

"Someday it will be ours." Twin heads nodded.

"Yes it likely will be." Zsophia said "Dumpling see to the children."

"I will of course." Dumpling said with a nod and a bit of worry. /Little Dragons must prepare for sleep now./

_I must marshal my own feelings. _Zsophia left the room moving through the house with a thought to her room of magic. Where she felt comfortable to wield her own darkness. _"Tabitha I need you here now."_

_ "On it Z!"_ Tabitha nodded. "You keep it up Boss needs me." Tabitha squealed as the world blurred and swam before her then she was in the room with Zsophia. "Wow that is one spell I have never seen."

"Pardon the swift action but I had to. That spell is disorienting. I should have warned you." Zsophia said as the largest mirror she had levitated to its spot. "Alucard has been allowed a larger release I must watch him I need for you to keep an eye on me." This mirror was a three paneled one, it could offer her a more panoramic view.

"Why did he get allowed to..."

"Seras was attacked." Zsophia said mildly. "She needs blood and he needs to prove his reign over this land." She swallowed in pain.

"Z what is it?" Tabitha asked then gasped as she saw a large wound on Zsophia's shoulder and chest.

"Seras and I have been tied together as I have been training her." Zsophia waved her hand over the mirror. "The harm done to her is also visited on me to a smaller degree. However should she die I likely will as well." The dark began to grow in a mist that flowed over the mirror. "Thus is tied student to teacher." The fog cleared and the scene of the battle appeared in it. "This is how much of the training happens."

"Wow." Tabitha whispered.

"I can help her to survive this way as well."

"Wait you are helping to keep her alive and having to keep an eye on big red? What if you have to try to reign him in?"

"I hope to survive with Seras. He will be pulled into that state which he was trapped in. If I die so does Seras then the ones we love are left alone."

"You are so not gonna die! I can help keep you up and so can the Playgroup." Tabitha swore as she pulled her medallion from around her neck.

"I hope so and I hope it is unnecessary. Now watch and see that which has driven others mad. Here you will be safer, remember to look away if you need." Zsophia turned her attention to the battle.

* * *

"Dirk?" Merlin asked with a blink. "Is that?"

"Yep it is." Dirk nodded. "You lot may have work tonight." He looked over shoulder at the Playgroup. They nodded, stood and walked over.

"Them?" Merlin asked shocked and favored them with a patronizing look.

Several others looked curiously at the area the men sat in.

"Yep something set Alucard off. Z signed off with him doing nearly a full pull." Dirk said as he stood."Odds are she is watching from a distance to keep a cooler head." Dirk poured tea for the playgroup as they began to assemble around a large and low table. It had cushions all around it. "This means she is using magic" Dirk nodded to the wait staff around who nodded back. They knew what could be expected. "Her magic can go sideways if things go wrong. If she has to reign in Alucard, it will likely go sideways." Dirk put out some food for all. "This could be very hard on her. Tabitha will help keep her safe from her own magic if needed." Dirk sat back down in his chair. "They are Tabitha's Playgroup. They are on alert if they are needed for anything."

"We are with Tabby and she is with Hellsing so in a way we are Hellsing's Playgroup." One of the blokes said. "If Tabby or Boss needs us then we are there." He nodded.

"He is right." One girl nodded. "We need to stop being scared, grow a set and get our butts to the compound. Things are ready for us there."

"Next time you lot." Dirk said. "Sit down. It is too late to go anywhere. You are comfortable here. Tomorrow you go and see your place there." He smiled. "Glad you decided to grow them finally. Z would not let any harm you and you know it."

"Yes sir." They nodded.

"They do call her Boss yes?" One young man asked.

"Is this really so easy?" Merlin asked incredulous. "This is insane! They are not strong enough!" He stood his chair falling behind him. "Hellsing's Playgroup? Yes they do call her Boss among other things."

"Yes they are Hellsing's Playgroup. They are stronger than any of you lot have given them credit for. They work well as a team." Dirk looked coolly at Merlin. "I have also been helping with their training. All the rest abandoned them. Now they have a strength none of you understand." He shook his head. "They are cute little blighters too." Dirk laughed as children were suddenly there smiling and waving at Merlin.

"You be nice to Mum." Darren glared at Merlin.

"Mum? Dear lord..." Merlin whispered.

"Yep. You abandoned. I trained. Coun... Mum supported and saved. Their loyalty is not the same as yours nor is their use of magic." Dirk looked and rolled his eyes. "Mum I like that." He laughed. "Finally got a lamb?"

"Yes sir. Mister Alucard suggested it. That is why he is red." Mary smiled and hugged her lamb.

"I thought so." Dirk laughed. "Looks like he approves."

"Huh?" Mary looked at the sheep. On it a pattern rose; it looked oddly like an eye. "I think I may have to have a red dress too!" She giggled.

* * *

"What is this? This is my lands." The hag muttered. "I am not happy about this at all." She shuffled out and looked into the deep infested pool. She did not even bother to swat or brush away the incests that swarmed her. "A fight between The Red One and others. Fools that they are. Wonder if his little master is there?" The hag thought back to her last encounter. "She is a mage. Works with illusions. That frightened me. Next time I will not be surprised or afraid. Next time I will kill her." The hag sat in a tree. "I will watch this fun for now."

* * *

Streaks of tar black rope swarmed over an area where a screaming Midian was lifted from the ground in the jaws of a huge dog. "You will be the first to feed her." Alucard laughed. "Angel ready him for her meal."

"Of Course Majesty. My Queen," Walter began as Alucard's dog brought the screaming Midian over. "Would you favor to feed on him by the neck or would you rather a rain to absorb?" He looked and bowed to Seras.

"Steady stream actually." Seras smiled. Walter was even using the snobby butler accent. She would have laughed if she were stronger.

"Of course. I should have thought of that myself. Forgive me." Walter bowed again and grabbed the Midian from the jaws of the hound. He cocooned the Midian in his wires with one hand and brought him to Seras. "My chap what **was **your name?" Walter asked calmly as he sliced apart the shotgun.

"My name is David." He gasped.

"Your age?"

"Eighteen before turning I am sixteen years undead."

"A decent vintage then. Shall I pour out My Queen?"

"Please do." Seras nodded. "Wound first please."

"Yes of course." Walter nodded and severed the forearm from the Midian making the

blood flow down on Seras. "I hope this first is too your liking."

"He is a good start."

"Now for sweet revenge and sport. My Queen may still want your blood." Alucard laughed as he turned his attention at the next volley of bullets were fired. "Yes! Fight! Do not make it too easy." He nearly giggled in glee. Alucard moved to catch most of the bullets, knowing the others would never reach the mark on his Mate and Queen. Souls were summoned to wander the landscape, to put their feet on the ground again if for only a short time. Alucard knew they would startle the men and be good cannon fodder. Not that they would actually get hit.

"My Queen!" Tristan saw the bullets coming to his Queen. He moved to be a shield with his body but never felt the hits. He looked over his shoulder to see wires moving, slicing the last two bullets. "My sire." He whispered. _I had been such a coward. I whimpered at everything. Now I am a new being. I have My Queen. I have a true sire and My Dreadful King. I will strive to be better. I must find a weapon. Something. Perhaps a sword?_

_ A sword indeed._ Walter thought to himself pleased with the true change in Tristan. _There will be daggers as well. You will learn to do so many things with them. Perhaps My love will indulge me with training you?_ Walter enjoyed the thought and image of Zsophia fighting with her daggers. "Eh?" Walter looked as another Midian made to escape. "Majesty, to your left some."

"Thank you Angel." Alucard laughed as he moved faster than even a Midian eye could follow and had the one trying to escape by the neck. "Not nearly fast enough." Alucard hissed as he ran one talon down the body of his captive.

"Now! Now!" The Midian howled in the pain.

"Right." Another voice came from the night. A crossbow bolt sailed to Alucard.

"A set up!" Alucard's eyes opened. "Really?" He nearly laughed amused.

"How pleasing for your enjoyment Majesty." Walter smirked from behind the shield of dancing wires he delighted in making.

"Indeed!" Alucard laughed.

_I am just cannon fodder. I was never meant to survive._ The one in Alucard's grasp realized. _I must free myself and make good my escape._ He thought desperately. He focused and his eyes grew wider then he relaxed.

"What's this?" Alucard turned from the bolt to the one in his hand.

_Idiot._ A thought from the one on the top of the farmhouse and the bolt became darker magic and was guided to Alucard's chest. _Now you die killer of my mother._

"Dear lord!" Walter whispered as the bolt hit Alucard's side. The bolt seemed to explode with a darkness that surrounded his friend.

"Majesty!" Tristan yelled as he held Seras closer and readied himself to leave with her.

"Lover!" Seras gasped in horror, this she had never seen before.

"The Devil?" Alucard asked then he felt pain and was shocked. It was actual pain.

* * *

"_Well this is new and interesting to see"._ Dragon mused with cocked eyebrow.

_A person trained to kill your Prince? A good ploy" Ammut thought to Dragon. _She had just fed on the unbalanced Ka of two people.

_ " Trained to use magic similar enough." _Dragon nodded_. _

_ "Very wise. A weapon to be used against him."_ Ammut was amused and curious. His Ka was very unbalanced.

"_ I doubt it will work but it will be interesting to watch." _Dragon could feel a change in Ammut.

* * *

"Father!" Zsophia yelled. "Father!" On instinct she sent some of her energy to him.

_"This is new to me My Little Dragoness. Worry not I can defeat it."_ Alucard tried to soothe Zsophia._"My Dark Rose save your energy." _Alucard thought to the worried Seras.

_"Of course My Dread Dragon but I will worry still."_ Seras smiled.

_"Women."_ Alucard thought to them and Walter who smirked. Alucard reached out to the magic that surrounded him. _Curious, they seem to be trying to use my energy against me. They are doing a good job of it. There is a mage here._ Alucard gave warning to Walter to protect Seras then blasted the energy from around himself with magic his own. For a moment Alucard thought it too might be absorbed. In the end it was too weak and it exploded from his body. A few of the souls he had captured screamed in pain then were gone.

_Impossible! How did he do that? I need more information and practice._ The mage thought darkly. _Well it is not over yet._ He growled to himself.

"Majesty I believe there is still a bit on your jacket?" Walter said in fun. "My Queen allow me to help you up?"

"Of course Walter." Seras giggled. Walter was having fun playing the butler. His cheeky smile was in its place.

* * *

"You are too funny lover." Zsophia laughed and shook her head at Walter's antics.

"Looks like we are nearly in the clear. Go tell the playgroup to stand down and thank you." She sighed. "Tabby will they ever trust me enough to come here?"

"They trust you Z. They are scared." Tabitha said sadly. She knew that the play group's refusal hurt Zsophia. "I'll talk to them again."

"It is fine Tabby." Zsophia shook her head. "I know of fear and will not force them here." She smiled to Tabitha. "I still feel rotten for how I got you involved." Zsophia shrugged then took her hand from the mirror and let it blink out of sight.

"Z it is fine. I like it here now." Tabitha smiled with a wink. "Just keep there in sight while I go and talk to the others and let them stand down." Tabby shrugged with a giggled then fell back into the pillows.

"Cheeky girl. But that is one of the things I love about her." Zsophia laughed then focused again on the scene of dead fight. "_You look disappointed."_

"I am disappointed My Master. I wanted a fight. I am angry still." Alucard growled.

_He speaks to his Master so easily?_

_"I understand. Trust me I do."_ Zsophia thought darkly. _"Love how fair you and your Queen?"_

"We fair well. She will be back to full health with a few more bodies. The weapon was loaded for supernatural bear." Walter barely concealed a growl.

_And the Angel as well? I need to study this._ Unseen still he ran his finger over a button. _This is not yet over.

* * *

  
_"Wow!" Mary exclaimed as her lamb glowed brighter then faded then went to its previous appearance. They eye merely closed but remained in the wool.

"That is interesting." Dirk mused aloud.

"What the hell was that?" Merlin thundered as he paced.

"Seems he did a bit of magic." Dirk shrugged. "Guess he really does like your lamb. Bit of his magic is in it."

"Really?" Mary squealed. When Dirk nodded she looked at her lamb then stroked it gently. "That is soooo cool!"

"Cool? Cool? Do you realize what that means?" Merlin slammed his fist on the table. "He has his magical fangs in you!"

"Play nice or my lamb will have his fangs in you!" Mary scolded. She decided her lamb should have fangs so she set about making them without them looking comical.

"Dear god! This world has gone nuts!" Marlin sighed. "I knew that woman was up to something she is corr.."

"Be careful what you say Merlin!" Tabby ghost scolded as she wandered in. "She is my friend." Tabby looked around. "That is a pretty red dress Mary. Matches your sheep. I bet Mister Alucard likes it."

"She is our Mum." Mary reminded Merlin. "I hope he likes it, if he does not I can make it blue again."

"Mum?" Tabitha blinked and looked at Ruger. "Mum will like that!" She giggled. "We have sooo cool a playroom and playground now!"

"Really?" Mary asked."Yay!" All the children cheered. "We can't wait to see them. We all got mad at ourselves. We will go there when we can."

"Yay! Mum will be happy to hear that!" Tabitha spun around hugging Ruger to her.

"Mum? Even you? A playroom and playground? Tabitha come away from that place. This is wrong." Merlin ordered.

"Merlin I allow all here respite." Dirk looked up. "I care not what they are outside these walls so long as they cause no problems inside them. You have known this all along. You have used that hospitality on a few occasions. Do not be rude here and now." Dirk looked darkly at Merlin. "You have used the energy circles, the knowledge and the healing powers here. You have had conferences here, you have made deals here, you have had people here to gather information. Remember your manners. I am still older than you and this is my home and lands."

"Of course Dirk forgive my lack of etiquette." Merlin favored Dirk with a bow. "I would offer council that there are dark and foreign things occurring and I have concern for one and all." With that Merlin grabbed his cloak and walking stick then left.

"Anyone else?" Dirk asked over his shoulder.

"May I have Sheppard's pie?" One of the patrons asked the waitress near him.

"Of course sir."

* * *

"Will she need any of my blood?" Tristan was ready to shed it for his beautiful Queen.

"No my knight." Seras whispered. "That I will not require." She smiled sweetly with thanks in her eyes.

"If there is ever the need..." Tristan began. He would bleed himself to death for her now. She had smiled at him. He had seen the thanks in her eyes. He had felt a great approval for his action from his sire.

"You do well for your Queen." Alucard said pleased to know Tristan would give all for his Queen as would a proper knight from centuries before would.

"Thank you my King." Tristan swallowed. "I would do the same for you."

"No." Alucard shook his head. "You serve none but her. You life and blood belong only to her." He turned to look at Tristan when automatic fire began to rip Alucard's body. "A fight after all?" He grinned. "Angel, Tristan see to The Queen feed her from the..." Alucard's head was blown off.

"Majesty!" Tristan said and put himself between the barely healed Seras and the bullets glad she had not yet stood.

* * *

"What is his issue?" Tabitha asked crossly.

"The world is not how he thought it was." Dirk smirked. "He decided things about all of you a while ago." Dirk openly smiled. "They ignored you." He shook his head. "They were going to feed you to the wolves to save themselves if they needed to."

"They were?" A lad in a turn of the century school outfit asked.

"I am afraid so." He looked at the ghostly children. "Yes I am afraid they were." He sighed. "They have done it before. But this time I would not let it happen, I made sure you came here to be safe." He laughed. "Your Mum wanted to be sure you learned more than they knew existed. She made it possible some way. So it was and will be." Dirk smiled and felt a feeling of what he remembered as love from a long time ago.

"Um... I think things are heating up. The stand down just became a get ready to go and play." Tabitha said as she blinked and looked over her shoulder.

"We are ready." The Playgroup assured her.

"Good because it is dusting up bad."Tabitha popped out of the room.

"I think she is right." Dirk said as he looked at Mary's Little Lamb, the eye had opened and then the eye glowed.

"Wow." Mary whispered. "If I feed my lamb will it help him?"

"It just might. We'll get some things together then if the eye blinks we will feed the lamb." Dirk nodded.

"What do lambs eat?" Darren asked.

"This one will like energy or blood."

* * *

"She left the estate." The bloodied haired woman said looking over her shoulder. "There are two places I cannot touch her."

"Oh I am sorry!" The willowy green haired teen said with true regret.

"Worry not, she is in her astral form, that will make it so much easier to feed from."

"Oh that is good." She said as green hair moved across a male body.

" I must bide my time when I do it. But feed I will do tonight." She smiled. "You have been very good in harnessing your desires. Enjoy him."

"Oooo! I can have sex with him until he dies?"

"Yes enjoy him." Black eyes flashed amused as the man woke to the pleasant sensations that only a girl of that race could give a him.

* * *

"Tabitha will you go to my office and bring me 3 bags of blood from the little fridge?" Zsophia asked as Tabitha as she came back.

"On it Z." Tabitha nodded and turned to go then looked over her shoulder. "The rest of the playgroup are ready to go and play; Mum." She giggled and ran out.

"What the heck was that about?" Zsophia wondered aloud then thought to her friend and Aide. _"Jolene."_

"Boss?" Jolene asked looking around looking for her friend realizing the voice sounded odd. It seemed to come from everywhere.

_ "Jolene, I am speaking in your mind."_

"You're what?"

_ "Kindly do not yell. It hurts. Let Tabby into my office please."_

"Ok... so I can just think?"

_ "Yes."_

_ "How long..."_

_ "I have always had the ability I just have not done so. This is part of the explanation I need to give you. It will happen tonight if it is the last thing I do; that I swear."_

_ "Bull shite. You will do what is necessary to sustain..." _Jolene looked up as Tabitha ran in. "Go on in. Fridge is behind the desk on the right."She concentrated on Zsophia again_. "Sustain life. Wait you could read my mind?"_

_ "No, just speak to you and hear if you were thinking very loud. I would never read your mind if I could. Now I must concentrate on the hell that is breaking loose."_

_ "You go it Boss." _Jolene nodded. "Best get your skates on Tabitha she has her Project Manager voice going even in her thoughts."

"eep!" Tabitha squeaked and began to run._ "I gotta get there and now!" _She thought then she was in the long hallway to the magic room. "What the ... never mind gotta hurry." Tabitha nearly burst into the room. "Got it Z and I got a weird for later."

"Thank you and I will remember." Zsophia nodded.

* * *

"Tristan your first real test begins now." Walter knew that none of them was strong enough to withstand a major assault directed at them with Seras was still as weak as she was. His wires danced faster than could be imagined now. When Walter saw movement they shot out and pulled a man from the cover.

"Alucard there are humans here in the mix." When an energy wave hit him trying to break his wires Walter winced. "Mages too." Walter simply ripped the man apart leaving him bleeding on Seras.

"A real fight after all." Alucard laughed as his head melted into the landscape. "Keep her safe." Alucard growled as the shadows coalesced and grew into his form. "If any further harm comes to her." Alucard warned.

"Indeed majesty indeed." Walter nodded. "Hum?"

"Walter you need to open a portal so I can hand you some blood for Seras." Zsophia said from her side of the mirror. "Just open one I will pass the bags one at a time through the mirror."

"I of course understand." Walter nodded then opened a small rip in the space about himself. "Here, feed this to your Queen now."

"Sir!" Tristan nodded then caught the bag as it sailed to him. "Majesty." He said when he held the bag to Seras' lips. _Dear god it is that blood._

"Thank you my sister."Seras said in a whisper as she drank the blood.

"This one is for you darling." Zsophia said through the mirror.

"Thank you I had not fed this evening." Walter said with a nod.

"My turn to play a bit!" Seras growled as she pulled her shotguns to the ready.

"Kill her first she is the weakest." The man from the roof said into his com. Then the bullets went more towards her.

"Get down!" Walter said as he finished his bag. Now his wires began to do impossible things in their movement as they reached further out. His wings becoming darker and larger. Souls began to be seen through them. "You are not ready yet."

"Damn!" Seras groaned when a series of bullets went through her right shotgun and body.

"No!" Alucard roared louder and the dark filled with eyes and demons erupted from him. "You will not take her from me!"

"Walter another for Seras I can help her from here then." Zsophia said barely controlling her own emotion. "Father! I feel your rage! You must become the cold killer. You have not troops yet. I will get them to you if you need."

"Yessss My Master. Cold and murderous. I will destroy all who put my Queen in peril." Alucard hissed as he ripped a head from the shoulders of a human. "They have human retainers My Master."

"Destroy all! None may live. They have seen yours and Angels face now. He cannot hide in public. They take from you and your mate the ability to walk in anonymity amongst the nobles and common alike." Zsophia growled. "I will not have you hide!" In her own anger she fed Alucard.

"All shall die and feed us!" Alucard promised. "We will walk where and when we please!"

"Tabitha I need more... Damn no time! Walter do you give me leave to work on your childe?" Zsophia asked as she pulled her claws.

"Yes!" Walter said as he beheaded another man throwing the body in the direction of Tristan and Seras. "Tristan take one of her shot guns and use it!"

"Yes sir!" Tristan nodded. "Majesty please?"

"Take them both. I can give you clips at least while I heal." Seras said handing off the weapons. "Besides I want Baby!" She growled. When a fireball singed the tree above them Seras swore again then put up a magic barrier that would allow Tristan to fire out. "We have mages, retainers and a full mixed bag! We will need the magic back up in three if they do not pack it up."

"Understood!" Zsophia said and looked at Tabitha. "Go!"

"On it!" Tabitha disappeared.

"Now for the aide only I can give." Zsophia said and sliced open one arm with a hiss.

* * *

"Dear god!" Tristan gasped as the blood he remembered suddenly flowed into him. "To all who kneel not before my Queen is Death!" Her growled as he eyes went bloodier than ever.

"Boss take care!" Walter said worried. He felt the kiss of her blood on his lips.

"Master!" Alucard said as blood fell from the sky in a short shower on him. The hounds howled and charged a group of five men. When magic hit them one merely turned and ate the mage.

_His Master feeds him blood magically? The scent of that blood is stronger than I have ever smelled before._ He sat confused watching.

"Boss!" Seras yelled. "Stop we are all fed now!" Seras shouted to the winds.

"I will." Zsophia nodded. "Seras behind you!"

"On it!" Seras said. Without thought her bullwhip was in Seras' hand and then around the neck of her attacker. "You look tasty." She smiled as her fangs became rows upon of rows of teeth. The man screamed but a moment before he was devoured.

"Now!" A voice came out of the night. Spells were spun together each with a specific target.

* * *

"Ok all! Mum said go play! there are naughty mages there. Naughty mages are our toys!" Tabby said rushing in. "Come on!"

"Let's go!" Darren yelled as the children ran out the door.

"Sucks to be the bad mages." Dirk laughed. "They will be needing naps when they get back. That and chocky milk." He shook with laughter as he stood.

_"Hello Dirk I thought it might be you." Dragon laughed. "Those are your little ones?"_

_ "In a way Dragon. They are also Zsophia's. She is yours yes?"_

_ "Indeed she is."_

_ "I thought as much."_ Dirk moved to the sleeping bodies of the Playgroup. _"Will we be allays?"_

_ "We are. You have rendered aide to one of mine without knowledge that she was. We have been friends in the past. Let us be friends now as well."_

_ "I thank you Lord Dragon. I am happy here and do care for and have the utmost respect for the Little Dragoness."_

_ "I know and am glad. You place and people are under my protection now."_

"Thank you." Dirk said aloud as he covered another body with a blanket.

"Dirk?" One of the wait staff blinked.

"We have been granted a great boon from one who has the great powers. We are protected by him now as well."

"Ok."

"No you do not understand. You are under powerful protection now. All who are of here are."

"Oh. Wow."

* * *

"No!" Walter said as he felt the energy. He knew the feel he liked this not at all.

"What?" Seras asked then she felt it to. "No! My love!" She screamed as symbols began to show on Alucard.

"What the hell? How?" Alucard felt them begin to hit him and fester into his skin. The smoke was wretched as Helsing symbols erupted on him.

"No!" Zsophia screamed.

"Yes. He will bound again then finally die!" The young man called from the roof top.

"You may not do this!" Zsophia screamed through the mirror. Now all heard her. "You may not bind him!" The dark energy began to swim as her madness began.

"No! No stay away!" Alucard said to the night frightened. "All flee now! Tristan!"

"Majesty!" He replied as more gunfire hit the area then him as well.

"I will not leave you My Love!" Seras growled. Blood red cats eyes began to show in the shadows.

"My Queen." Walter said as he heard Alucard scream. He turned to watch as a new symbol appeared on his, Alucard's and Seras' chest. He felt it beginning to drain him.

"NO!" Zsophia's voice thundered. "This may not happen!" Dark hands came from the night and touched Alucard's face. "I will not lose you or them." Zsophia said with a sob. "I will not allow this!" She stroked his face then the disembodied hands grabbed either side of Alucard's head. "As has been given to me. As was stolen from you. It is yours again." Zsophia willed all of the energy she had gained through her hands and into Alucard.

"My Master!" Alucard gasped. _"Zsophia do not do this take the children and flee to the castle."_ Then Alucard began to shudder as the energy from the Hell Spell began to enter his body.

"These go to!" Zsophia said with a growl. "Remove them now!"

"Callo callay! Mum said we can play!" A set of small voices said. Another set of small voices answered back. "Yes she did! Time to play!"

"The hell?" Tristan asked.

"Oh boy." Seras sighed.

"Girls too!" Tabby said as she carried Ruger over. "That is not pretty! You need pretty!" She hit the symbol with Ruger and it came off Seras. "You are naughty!" Tabby said as she pulled the symbol apart.

"Naughty and mean!" Said Darren as he walked out of the shadows and hit the one on Walter's chest off with a book.

"Naughty and mean! Naughty and mean!" Children's voices began to chant as ghostly children began to appear everywhere.

"What manner of wizardry?" One man asked.

"A different kind." A little girl laughed then hit the man with her dolly. "Dolly does not like you! You are a meanie head!"

"Time to play tag." Tabitha said. "We are it! You sooo do not want to be tagged!" She giggled as she tagged a man who had come out from a wall near her. "Yay! Tag your IT!" She slapped his leg he howled and fell. "Your it!" She hit him with Ruger and he was frozen in place. "We'll play jacks later."

"Dear lord." Another man gasped. All the firing had stopped men did not know what to think. They were sure they were losing their minds as children began to appear singing and playing. What was supposed to be innocent was now a nightmare he wanted to wake from.

"He is the Lord here!" Mary said as she walked out with her lamb behind her. "Those are ugly and icky!" She said as she looked up at Alucard. She pulled one of the symbols off of his boot. "Nasty stickers."

"Indeed they are children. Help Mister Alucard take them off." Zsophia said from behind her mirror. "Also help teach those men a lesson."

"Yes Mum!" All of the children said.

"Chocky milk for you all then."

"Yay!" The children all cheered as men looked around.

"Good Lads and lasses." Walter smiled as the symbol on him flashed out. "Very good and punctual as well." Walter nodded. "Tristan meet Tabitha and her little friends."

"Hullo Mister Tristan." Tabitha waved then she blinked. She was feeling more drained than normal from this.

"No no sweetheart he is Sir Tristan he is Queen Victoria's knight." Walter gently corrected her.

"Oops soeey Sir Tristan!"

"It is fine Little Lady Tabitha." Tristan said shocked.

"The world is wrong." One man said and walked to one of the children. "You all run along home now." His mind had snapped. "This is not a good place for children."

"You are a nice man you need a nap." The twin boy and girl smiled up at him.

"Will you takes us home please?" The girl and boy offered their hands.

"Tom no!" One of his friends went to grab him.

"Yes children I will take you home." Tom smiled and took the children's hands. In a moment he slumped to the ground.

"I surrender!" A man said and stood.

"Stupid." Darren said and pulled the man's heart from his chest. "Wonder if it bounces well?"

"Stop them!" The man from the roof hollered. "Shoot them all!" Then the guns began to fire again.

"Children, honestly shooting at children." Walter growled as he let his wires fling out to catch more men.

"Oooooo pretty strings!" One of the girls squealed aloud with a few of her friends. All of the men around them dropped their weapons to cover their ears.

"See they all do that noise." Seras said going to Alucard.

"Icky stickers!" Mary said as she pulled them off of Alucard. Several symbols just stopped because the mages had stopped putting energy in them.

"Icky indeed Mary." Alucard said as he smiled and broke the rest of them. "I think mum needs to take a nap now. We can babysit." He smirked. "Would you like to see some bugs?"

"Yay bugs!" Mary clapped her hands. "Big ones?"

"If you like." Alucard smiled then his arm shot out and stopped a bullet from hitting Mary. "Bad gnat." He laughed. "Big bugs it is."

"Ooo that is soo cool!" One of the boys said as Seras used her whip to catch and jerk the gun out of the hand of the man who shot at Alucard.

"Bad Boy!" Seras snarled at the gunman. "I need another snack."

"You look like food." The boy nodded and wandered off.

"Time to sing a song." Tabby smiled she was getting so very tired.

_ Delicious!_ The blood red hair flipped back as she arched in joy with feasting.

"Seras will you come and play?" She offered Seras her hand. "You too Sir." She smiled at Tristan.

"What song do you want to sing?" Walter asked as a boy offered his hand to him.

"Ring around the Rosie." Tabby giggled.

"Come sing with us!" Mary clapped then took Alucard's hand.

"Let's sing lover. Trust me." Seras looked at Alucard worried there was singed smoking areas on his body.

"They sing it quite well." Walter nodded slicing bullets with his other hand of wires as his wings also offered protection to Seras, Tristan, and the children.

"We sing it even better now!" Darren said as the children formed a circle around the chosen adults. All the children faced out and they began to walk around and sing. "Ring around the Rosie."

"Isn't the children's Plague nursery rhyme?" Alucard asked confused and intrigued.

"A pocket full of Posies."

"Yes Alucard it is. " Walter confirmed.

"Ashes Ashes!" They hollered.

"Get ready." Seras said.

"For what?" Tristan blinked.

"YOU ALL FALL DOWN!" The Children shouted. A wave of fire emanated from around the children and swept over the land.

"Be ready for that." Walter said. "You have... improved."

"Thank you Angel of Death!" The children smiled and said in unison. Still looking out.

The sounds of screaming men as they were burning filled the air. Plants and structures were wiped out. Soon there was nothing but the children standing around Seras, Tristan, Walter and Alucard.

"So are we teaching The Sonic Weapon that one?" Alucard asked with a smile.

"Not hardly." Walter said images of the estate in flames passed through his mind.

"You all did well. I think we are the only living things here." Seras said surveying the scene.

"But you are dead." Darren said.

"No Darren they are Undead. Right Mister Alucard Sir?" Mary Looked up at Alucard.

"Very true Mary. I like your lamb and red dress." Alucard smiled.

"Thank you sir."

"So what is your lambs name?" Alucard waited with a smirk.

"Fluffy!"Mary said with a smile and giggle. "He has fangs see."

"Indeed he does." Walter said while Alucard sat laughing.

"See I told you he would like it." Tabby said then yawned. "We all need the promised chocky milk and naps."

"Yes you do." Seras said.

"Mum will get mad otherwise. Dirk too." Darren nodded.

"Before you go a red ribbon for Fluffy's tail and one for your hair Mary." Alucard laughed.

* * *

"Z?" Tabitha whispered as she fell immediately asleep.

"Damn." Zsophia swore as she left the scene of the laughing Alucard. _"Dirk we were right Tabitha is being fed from. She is safe here. Going out in the astral is very very bad for her."_

_ "Understood Mum."_ Dirk smirked as he put out glasses of chocolate milk and plates of cookies.

_"What is with that?"_ Zsophia asked bemused.

_"They are kids and they listen to you, you are the authority figure."_ The thought back openly laughing.

_"Right then. Gives me a good code name for them as well."_ Zsophia shook her head as she put a sleeping Tabitha in her bed. "Sleep sweet Tabitha, you earned it."

* * *

"Wow there really is chocolate milk and cookies!" Darren laughed.

"Well you were promised." Dirk smirked. "Mary, I did not notice that red ribbon before."

"Huh? Which?" She blinked awake. "One got put on Fluffy's tail and one on my hair." She laughed. "Guess he likes it after all."

"He must the red ribbon is on the end of your braid still."

"Wow, seriously?" Mary looked at the end of her long braid.

"It would seem you have his favor." Dirk was not sure what that would mean for Mary and if it boded well.

* * *

"You did well Tristan." Walter nodded.

"Yes you did." Alucard nodded. "You put your Queen before all else even your existence."

"I always will."

"Thank you My Knight." Seras said and kissed his cheek. "There is a show of my favor. No other knight will be before you. You are my true protector."

"Thank you My Queen." Tristan fell to his knees before her.

"You will have a sword and daggers as well. I will ask the best knife wielder I know to give you training." Walter smiled. Tristan was Seras' completely. He lived only for her.

"I will give you some training with your sword." Alucard nodded.


	69. In her Anger

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

69 In Her Anger

* * *

"You bitch."Hissed out of the shadows at Integra.

"What?" Integra asked turning around. She did not know or like this voice. It was full of malice, anger, and something that frightened Integra on a primal level.

"You Bitch. You have dared far too much." The shadows growled.

* * *

"Where is my lady?" Walter asked as he removed the scorched vest. He was surprised Zsophia was not there in their apartments.

"I am sorry Sir Walter I do not know. I have not seen her since she left the rooms. I have stayed with the children." Dumpling replied.

"This is not good." Walter shook his head.

"Mum is angry." The Spawn said coming out of their room.

"Do you know where she is? I cannot feel her location." Walter said afraid what Zsophia might do in her anger. He was mindful that Zsophia had been busy but not on assignment as of late.

"We do not know." They shook their heads.

"Walter?" Alucard asked walking through the door. "Where is Zsophia?"

"That is the current discussion." Walter sighed.

"I better go where ever she is. " Alucard thought as to where she might be then blinked. "This is curious." He muttered as he wandered into a shadow.

* * *

"Who are you? Where are you?" Integra asked aware that Midians could not simply wander through.

"I am here. And here, and here. I am all around you Helsing bitch." The walls taunted around her.

"Integra?" Trainer asked walking into the room seeing her in a defensive position.

"Take care there is something else here." Integra warned.

"Oh?" He blinked.

"Yes there is. I want payment for treachery." The voice hissed.

"What treachery is that?" Integra asked trying to buy time. She worked so that there was no fear in her voice.

"Alliances broke. Criminal arrogance. Sick behaviors on highest levels." Integra was accused angrily by the hidden voice. "The payment for you and your bloodline is due Bitch."

"What are you?" Integra demanded.

"Angry." The walls mocked circling Integra.

"I am sure you are but I am not sure she is at fault... this time." Alucard said as he wandered into the room. He had taken time to change his coat and he kept it tied about him. He was sure the symbols has faded but right now he had to be very sure. "Hello Integra, Trainer. Integra no sudden moves just now." Alucard warned with a smile. Even one show of the symbols could cost Integra's life.

"What is that?" Integra breathed she was fairly sure that no harm would come to her with Alucard here but something about that voice chilled her.

"As it said, angry." Alucard rolled his eyes. "As I was also saying I do not believe that Integra had any part of tonight."

"Sir Integra has been here all night tonight. I skipped my pint so I can vouch for it." Trainer said looking around.

"Don't bother you will not find me."

"Right then." Trainer blinked.

"Trainer has Integra had contact with people off the estate as of late aside from her solicitor and other people she is supposed to?" Alucard asked coolly.

"No sir she has not." Trainer said.

"I can vouch for that." Thomas nodded.

"Of course." Alucard laughed "Ought to have asked you first." Alucard was working to lighten the mood. He knew that voice and he knew the death that was held in it. Alucard could feel the madness beginning behind it. "So you see she is innocent for now." Alucard smiled at Integra.

"Lord Alucard. I have some information that needs to get to the Countess. There may be more than one line of Helsings involved." Trainer said hoping that would diffuse the situation.

"Really?" The voice hissed. "More of these creeping about?" The voice seemed to travel around the room like a predator circling its prey.

"Thank you Trainer. I'll take that with me." Alucard held his hand out.

"Safe for now." Was growled from the shadows. Then the feeling of being stalked was gone.

"Be careful. I cannot always be able to save you Integra. Especially not from that." Alucard said looking pointedly at Integra. "If you have any involvement in tonight I **will** **not** save you and you **will** wish you were my play toy instead of what visited you tonight."

"What **was **that?" Integra asked again.

"That is one of the most feared assassins in the world. You have angered them almost beyond reason. It is by luck I was able to come here. After the last battle I am severely weakened. Good evening to all." Alucard tipped his hat and was gone.

"What in the hell happened tonight?" Integra wondered aloud. That Alucard said he could not save her from whatever that was worried her. "Do either of you understand any of this?" Integra asked falling into her couch.

"I don't want to Integra and neither do you." Trainer shook his head. He was sure who was stalking Integra and it worried him.

* * *

_"Walter I suggest you catch you lady in a very passionate kiss when she arrives. That ought to change her mood to the better and you will enjoy it." _Alucard sniggered.

_"Who was her target?"_ Walter asked. _"Did she kill them?"_

_"Integra and no. I will explain later."_ Alucard thought as he returned to his apartments.

"Love what happened?" Seras asked pulling he robe more closely around her than was her habit. "Zsophia is lit and now irked as well."

"It matters not just now." Alucard said suspicious. "My Dark Rose why are you covering yourself so pointedly?"

"This." Seras whispered as she took her robe off her chest; on it there was the Hellsing mark. "I think when I feed it will go?"

"It will go." Alucard said evenly. _Oh Integra if you have had any part in marking my mate I will watch **happily **as you are tortured._ "I will get you blood." He nodded. _I wonder if the stores of My Master's blood is very low?_ Alucard thought as he faded.

"Oh love." Seras whispered feeling his anger and disgust at the mark on her and began to cry.

_ "Walter take heed Seras is marked still."_

_ "As am I." _Walter replied looking at his chest in the mirror.

"Darling?" Zsophia said walking into their bed chamber. "I re-kissed all three of the children and tucked..." Zsophia paused seeing Walter as he turned to face her. She stared at the mark on his chest. Rage erupted from her. "If that does not go and soon she is going to pray for death. If she is not proved innocent she will suffer all the days of **my** life." Zsophia said evenly.

"It so affects you?" Walter asked saddened.

"It is burned into my mate. The symbol of that which I loathe to my blood. To the core of my soul." Zsophia said trying to remain calm. "As if they try to brand you as a piece of property."

"I will cover it. A bandage will do it." Walter said trying to remain calm. "I am owned by none. I am yours out of love not ownership."

"I know darling it is the same with me." Zsophia nodded she could not take her eyes from the mark.

"Will the bandage to cover it be enough?" Walter was worried.

"That and that we love each other will." Zsophia said looking up in Walters eyes.

* * *

"That is mum?" Mary asked blinking her lamb appeared next to her.

"Yes, yes it is." Dirk nodded worried.

"What made her this angry?" Darren asked looking around nervous. "Is everyone feeling this?"

"I don't know why she is angry but if they have magic in them in them they felt that first bit." Dirk swallowed.

"What could have caused it?" Mary asked holding her sheep.

"The symbols?" One ventured. "We all know how much she hates them. If it stayed on the others?"

"That would do it." Dirk nodded. _"Dragon my friend?"_

_ "I will do as I may."_

"But I peeled them off." Mary said. "I promise."

"Off of him but if it was still on Angel and Vic?" Dirk asked.

"Oh boy." Darren sighed. "But we hit them off."

"Hit or peel? Hitting them off gets rid of the outer mark not the damage done beneath." Dirk explained with his question.

"Oh. Tabby and I just hit them off." Darren swallowed. "We didn't know."

"I only peeled them off because they were stickers." Mary blinked.

"Alucard has dealt with all of that physically for much longer on him they ought to fade. If no they will over time I think. But it will of been a shock to see on the others."

* * *

_"How?" _ Ammut asked shocked when the power from Zsophia's rage hit her.

_"She is that powerful when enraged."_ Dragon said to Dirk as he reached out to soothe Zsophia._ "Other times as well."  
_

_"What spawned her and why?"_ Ammut asked as she worked to calm.

_"Take care Ammut."_ Dragon warned.

_"My apologies Dragon."_ Ammut said with respect as she sat in her realms.

* * *

"Michael something just happened." Abby said into the phone.

"What is it?" Michael asked as his new 'maid' set his evening drink on the table along side of him.

"Some huge magic spike then it was gone."

"How huge and how long?" Michael asked frowning into the fire.

"Will your dinner be delayed sir?"

"One moment and I will tell you." Michael glared at her.

"Who is that?" Abby asked.

"My new maid." He said with a shrug. "I need someone to keep house I am not good at it." He almost laughed as he looked on the half clothed woman.

"Ah ok." Abby blinked. "The spike was off the chart and it was only a moment. But all of our mages felt it. Two apparently hit the deck hard when it happened."

"I see get the reports together? I was planning to come and see you in the next few days. This gives me the excuse to do so earlier." He smiled.

"I look forward to it. I got a new ... outfit I think you will like." She smiled.

"Sounds wonderful! I look forward to seeing it on you."

* * *

Alucard ran. He ran not as if his life depended on it, he ran because hers did. The Judas Priest had her in his clutches now. His wards to keep Alucard from simply going to her, using the shadows or turn to mist to go faster papered the walls held there by his bayonets. So Alucard ran as a human man would. He felt a desperation he had not known in centuries. "NO!" He yelled as he saw blood seeping out from beneath the door ahead of him.

"Dragon… where are you?" Her voice asked weakly from behind the door.

"Ye are too late Red Devil. I have her and she is mine to do with as I please."

"No you may not have her! She is MINE!" Alucard yelled.

Then Alucard was awake._ It was nothing but a dream._ Alucard assured himself. _But Midians do not dream._ Alucard thought to sit up but then stopped. He had no desire to slam his head into the top of his coffin no, did he wish to disturb his Mate. _Seras is safe. _He reached out further. _Zsophia is safe. She is upset but alive.

* * *

_

She moved on pure instinct. They had taken one they had no right to. They had stolen from her. _They had thought if they stole from me they would control and intimidate me._ Zsophia sneered at the thought. _They are so very wrong._ Now she would take back what was hers and she would slay the offenders. She wanted nothing more than to spill their blood and bathe in it. She knew she would feed their blood to her beloved and he would become stronger. He would become strong enough to never be taken by them again. But then they would all cease to exist, no longer a danger to those she loved and called her own. She was their assassin; it was time to remind all of the ancient ones. They would leave her family alone or they would pay the price. The darkness was as always welcoming to her. She slid through the maze of corridors with no problem. She moved amongst their servants both Midian and human unnoticed, she moved with the shadows. She was as patient as she needed to be. Soon enough she was at the door where they kept all of their 'special' captives. Zsophia knew she would have to move in the open now. The time for stealth was over. Slowly she opened the door and looked in. There he was the man she loved, chained to the same wall she had been chained to in her past. They had tortured him, she expected that. He felt her and looked up.

_"Darling you must flee to our children."_ Walter thought to her no longer able to speak.

_"__**We**__ will go to them."_ Zsophia thought back and walked in. They began their attack on her. She sneered and hissed and began to rip them apart. Zsophia used many of the things she had been trained to against them inflicting wounds that would never heal. Zsophia knew she had to take some care. The weapons she used against the ancient ones would kill the man she loved. Then in a moment the world stopped for her. Zsophia stood paralyzed as she saw Tamud. Zsophia had always hated Tamud and he felt the same. She began to scream as Tamud moved to Walter she was not fast enough to stop him. In the end all she could do was watch as Tamud beheaded her love, her husband, her mate. "Walter! No!" Zsophia screamed and let loose the darkness within. She did not care now. Now it was time for absolute destruction, complete revenge. She let loose the rage with the darkness and gloried in it.

Then Zsophia woke blinking wanting to scream. _I am in England Walter is beside me he lives. I am in England Walter is beside me he lives._ She began to repeat over and over in her mind. Her hand reached out and stroked his face. It was times like this she wished he had a heartbeat and breathed. Now being undead therefore unmoving in his sleep was a horror to Zsophia.

* * *

"So she is being told? I was sure she knew." Alucard said puzzled.

"So did we all. I think Zsophia forgot she didn't know until last night." Seras nodded. "Zsophia is going to talk to her as soon as we get back from the Iron's estate."

"What is going on there?" Alucard asked lightly as he stroked his finger down her arm.

"Wedding plans. I just hope Zsophia remembers." Seras giggled.

* * *

Zsophia wanted to shoot herself in the head. She wanted this to be over. As Zsophia looked at those around her she felt trapped. She could not escape and it was killing her. It all had begun innocently enough. Zsophia had received the phone call in the morning before Walter had gone to bed. Granted disturbing her while she and Walter lay cooling was enough to rankle her but she had taken the phone call. Walter had said that she really had to go and tend to this, she had agreed but had never thought it would ever get this out of hand. Now Zsophia sat trapped in her chair. She swallowed and looked at her tormentors and their reams of documents wondering how she could possibly escape this torture.

"Mama would look pretty in that one." Lila said pointing to a picture after wiping the crumbs off her fingers.

"Not quite her body type Little Treasure." Tailor said with a cocked head then sipped his fourth cup of tea.

"So shall it be Victorian?" Lady Irons asked remembering Seras from the bridge opening.

"What color will Walter wear?" Lady Richardson wondered. "Gray, Blue, or green?"

"Well he looks dashing in the black and green." Arcadia smiled.

"He does at that. I think Victorian would be perfect for them." Lady Griffiths nodded. Sipping on her ginger tea. This morning sickness was getting worse.

"Can Familiar and Jewel have matchin stuffs?" Alice asked. She and Lila were nearly inseparable now.

"Ooooo I hope so!" Lila smiled.

"A little dress for Jewel and a matchin set of bows for Familiar." Tailor laughed.

"I think there has to be red somewhere in Zsophia's outfit." Seras yawned.

_"I am going to kill the Queen and everyone who wants this big fussy thing!"_ Zsophia growled mentally.

_"But it is necessary yes?"_ Alucard asked amused.

_"They have spent the better part of two hours going over things with the ooohing and ahhing over stuff by the others. I am going to begin shooting!"_ She growled back.

_"Suffer on like a good little girl. Don't women dream of this?"_ Alucard nearly laughed in his coffin. "_Why not share all of this with Walter?"_

_ "He has not been resting well. The damn brand was bothering him and he is finally getting rest with it gone."_

_"A very good reason. Is Seras having fun?"_ Alucard hoped so; It had been hard on her as well.

_"She is loving every moment."_

_ "Good, you have to suffer then if she is happy."_ Alucard smiled. _"I wish she were sleeping."_

_"No worries I am fixing the whole damn business now."_ Zsophia glowered. "Enough."

"Countess?" Alice looked up.

**"Enough!"** Zsophia stood and went to her purse. "I will settle this whole thing now." She reached in and grabbed out her cell phone and dialed.

"Hello?" Walter said groggy.

"Darling did you mean it when you said you left this whole nonsense in my hands?" Zsophia asked looking and sounding far too calm.

"Yes darling." Walter said waking fully now, she was not happy and he knew it.

"Then we may have an old fashion wedding in the tradition of my people?" Zsophia looked up at the ceiling.

"If you like. People may not know how to do the dances of the villages." Walter was sure they would not and it amused him to think on it.

"It will be a royal wedding. Eastern Royalty I will if for only this occasion willingly wear my Mothers crown."

"Her mother's Crown?" Lady Griffiths blinked.

"Yeth. Mama is a princess." Lila smiled.

"It is as you wish my darling. Will I be wearing armor?" Walter knew she was serious and irked if she mentioned her mother's crown.

"Some likely." Zsophia nodded. "I have a few things to tend."

"Of course love." Walter said sleepily.

_"Love go to my father please?"_

_ "Of course darling."_

_ "Please take the lads with you?"_

_ "As you wish. May I ask why?"_

_ "I want a traditional wedding it begins now."_ Zsophia thought to him. "Tailor I will likely need dresses made, and bow sets likely. I need to get information first."

"Sophie you are a princess?" Arcadia asked.

"Well." Zsophia said struck. She realized what she had just said. "Yes I am. In my homeland. It is too small an area for any to know of." Zsophia continued.

"So you know of your family now?" Lady Irons asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I have only recently learned Emily. I knew of them growing up but never knew they were my parents." Zsophia looked down.

"Ith ok Mama." Lila said as she petted Zsophia's leg.

"Yes it is." Zsophia said. "If everyone will pardon me?"

"Does this mean your parents will be here?" Lady Richardson asked.

"My mother is dead I tended her grave as a child." Zsophia whispered.

"Ok let's get you home Z." Seras said coming over to her friend.

* * *

"Dirk. I know you felt that last night." Merlin said evenly.

"Yep I did." Dirk nodded. "Have a roll, very good today." He said affably as he passed one to the older appearing mage.

"She could have killed all of you!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Nope. She was at home." Dirk sighed as he poured tea for Merlin.

"She was on her estate? That place is warded like no place else. Most have no idea of the magic that goes on there!" Merlin slid into a chair.

"That is the point for the warding. That and the obvious." Dirk shrugged as he watched Merlin.

"If that much Energy escaped?" Merlin swallowed. "How powerful is she?"

"You have no idea, nor do I, nor does she. That is what she fears." Dirk shook his head.

"No one knows her full potential?" Merlin's eyes grew wide. He could not simply be rid of this woman and now he knew it.

"Nope." Dirk shook his head. He was sure Merlin and the other older mages wanted to be rid of Zsophia and now the playgroup. They could not be controlled by the leaders of the covens and their magic was foreign. They were a danger to the traditional balance of power on the island.

* * *

"Alucard are you up?" Walter asked as he and the Spawn walked in.

"I wasn't but am now." Alucard muttered as he walked into the room. "Why the devil are you all here?"

"That I do not know." Walter shook his head. "Zsophia called me out of bed angry and asked me if I was sure that I was happy leaving the whole wedding in her hands."

"Wisely you said yes?" Alucard asked as he got blood for Walter and himself.

"Yes she said she wanted a traditional wedding. Not one of the common as I thought but she said a royal one. She said she 'would for this if never again happily wear her mother's crown.'" Walter barely caught the glass as it slipped from Alucard's fingers.

"She will?" Alucard whispered.

"Yes and she told me to get the Spawn and come here." Walter said as he sipped his blood and watched Alucard. "Do I get an explanation?"

"Yes you will old friend just as soon as her and the women arrive." Alucard smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Just follow my lead." Zsophia said as they walked up the stairs.

"Ok..." Seras said.

"Jolene! There you are." Zsophia shook her head. "You are about to get at least part of your explanation by way of example. Please follow us."

"Sure thing Boss." Jolene said puzzled.

"Dumpling?" Zsophia asked as her and the other women stepped into her apartments

"Yes My Green Eyes? Is there something you wish?" Dumpling asked knowingly when the women entered the apartment. She had heard Walter say something to her little lords.

"Yes please Dumpling." Zsophia nodded.

"Shall I brush your hair?"

"Yes please Dumpling." Zsophia said as she sat down.

"I will return with your hairbrush." Dumpling smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I don't get it." Jolene said.

"It is a little ritual that is done in my homeland. You will see." Zsophia smiled.

"Here child I brought one for this Little Treasure as well." Dumpling smiled and handed over the brush to Zsophia.

"Come here Little Treasure. Sit here so I may brush your hair?"

"Yeth Mama. Should I fix Familiars bows?" Lila asked as she sat down. She knew she was being included because she is family. It made her happy.

"Miss Jolene will you bring me a cool cloth?" Dumpling asked with a smile. "It is not right she should wear make-up now." Dumpling said with mild reproof in her tone.

"On it." Jolene said even more confused.

"Lady Seras will you hold these clips for My Lady's hair?"

"Yes I will Dumpling." Seras said with a nod. She had not a clue exactly what was going on but she would follow Zsophia's lead.

"So tell me child is he a good man? Will he take good care of you and your children?" Dumpling asked as she gently unbraided Zsophia's hair.

"Yes my Dumpling he is. He is both strong and gentle." Zsophia smiled as she began to brush Lila's hair. "He will be the best father and an incredible husband I am very lucky."

"That is most important. He must be good enough for me to allow this." Dumpling whispered. Never did she think she would be doing this as a Dumpling. "Tell me Lady Seras, is he all she says? Or is she just lost in a lovers daze?"

"She speaks the truth." Seras smiled and nodded. "I have seen them together enough, they are made for one another."

"This is good." Dumpling nodded. "Tell me miss Jolene is he a true and honorable man for My Little Green eyes and your Lady?"

"Yes Sir Walter is indeed. He will always remain faithful to every oath he takes." Jolene said hoping she said something right.

"I am so glad." Dumpling nodded and took the cloth. "You must keep this face clean now child. You have other faces to wipe. I will help you with that if you wish me to still remain."

"Please stay with me and my family Dumpling?" Zsophia looked into Dumplings face. "My mother is dead. I need you more than ever."

"It will please me to no end to remain child." Dumpling kissed Zsophia's head. "So Tell me Little Treasure? Will this lady be a good Mama?"

"Yeth Dumpling." Lila nodded then looked up. "Why all the questions? Mama is my mama."

"Usually these questions are asked before a girl is married. This is something we women do to be sure of things." Dumpling smiled. "The woman has her hair brushed as she did when a child. She brushed the hair of another girl. The next generation if you will. It is continuity of time."

"Oh ok." Lila said still confused.

"I want a traditional wedding. This is where it begins Little Treasure. It is odd to you because it is a culture you nor others do not know. Soon things will be better understood." Zsophia kissed Lila on the head. "Seras my friend may I have that clip?"

"Of course My dear friend Zsophia." Seras nodded then handed it to Zsophia.

"Seras will you go with me to ask his leave?" Zsophia asked and put it in Lila's hair.

"It will be my honor and pleasure." Seras nodded then hugged Zsophia as she stood.

"Jolene you are my friend and one who works for me. I ask if you will go with me to ask His leave?" Zsophia looked at Jolene who blinked.

"It will be my honor and pleasure." Jolene said no less confused but following along.

"So Little treasure will you come too?" Zsophia smiled down to Lila. "You may bring Familiar. Her bows are perfect."

"Yeth." Lila nodded and held out her hand to Zsophia.

"Then it is time." Dumpling said and opened the door for the women.

* * *

"I never thought to have this happen." Alucard nearly whispered as he walked back into the room having changed. At the knock on the door Alucard smiled. "Yes enter." He nodded.

"Thank you." Dumpling said as she entered and closed the door behind her. "My Prince Your Daughter wishes to speak to you on a very important matter."

"How important a matter could this be?" Alucard asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It is of the utmost importance. This I swear to you." Dumpling curtseyed.

"She is in the hall with her women?"

"Yes Highness she is."

"Bring her in." Alucard said gravely.

"Come in, He has the time to speak now." Dumpling said.

"Thank you Dumpling." Zsophia said and walked in with the others seeing as Alucard sat.

"I see you enter with women. I take it this is important?" Alucard said from his throne.

"It is the most important thing I could speak to you on." Zsophia whispered.

"Then out with it." Alucard said seeming annoyed. It was his part to play in all of this and he was enjoying it.

"I wanted to ask." Zsophia began as she walked forward. "It is a wish that I hope you will grant." She stopped just in front of him.

"What is it my Treasure beyond worth?" Alucard found himself transported in time when he watched this being done by his beloved wife.

"Father," Zsophia fell to her knees before him. "Please allow me to marry?" She asked looking up at him.

_Father? what the hell?_ Jolene thought stunned.

"Perhaps I do not wish to give you to another man?" Alucard said as he leaned over and took Zsophia's face in one hand as the other stroked through her hair.

"Please father." Zsophia looked up at him with the plea in her eyes.

"Little One. You have been my daughter for so short a time." Alucard said looking only at her. Now he understood why his wife's father looked at him so jealously. He felt the same now. "Why should I give you to another now?"

"Father I will always be your daughter now I wish to be more. Please?" She was transported to her home. She had seen this happen with other families she had been jealous because she knew she could not have it. But now she did. "I wish to do and be all that a woman can wish for."

"Is there already a man who would steal you from my home?" Alucard asked. "Who would take you to another home?" His voice was sharp. "What man would dare take **My** Treasure to his bed?" Alucard was not aware he was starting to growl. "You were not treated well before." His eyes shown a violent red. "Why should I trust you to another? You have Little Dragons already."

"Father, he is a good and honorable man. This one you have known already you know him to be a man of honor. He brings to us a Little Treasure to be adored."

"Dragons have need of treasure." Alucard nodded. "What is his name?"

"He is Sir Walter C. Dornez. He stands with your grandsons to your right." Zsophia looked at Walter.

"So it is you then?" Alucard looked to the side at Walter and his grandsons. "Well is it true?" Alucard asked as he stood helping Zsophia up with his hand. "You would be husband to **My** Daughter. You would be father to **My** Grandsons?"

"Yes Highness I would be that." Walter said as he stepped forward. He was nervous watching all of this happen. He was not sure what might happen. What had begun as a mere recitation of tradition became deadly serious and Walter knew it.

"I see." Alucard stood between Walter and Zsophia. "So **My** Grandsons **My** Young Dragons, is he really worthy of your First Treasure? Is he worthy of **Your** mother?"

"Yes Our Royal Grandfather. He is." They nodded in perfect timing. "He has already taken up arms to protect her and us." They walked forward to Alucard. "He has already shown he will make the hard choices in favor of our family."

"I see." Alucard nodded. "Dumpling?" He turned and looked at her. "What do you have to say on all of this?"

"Highness. I think this is the best match. This will be a blessing to one and all." Dumpling said she too realized how serious this had become and how quickly. "There are others who would stand witness to this."

"Vlad, My Mate, My Love, My Dragon, My King. This is a very good match. this is no loss to the family. This is the best addition to it." Seras said not realizing she was perfectly in sync. All she knew was the feeling of her love and that he was taking all of this very seriously. This was the first time he could really be Zsophia's father. " He loves her so much that even now he wonders what he may have to do to make this wedding happen."

"So I see." Alucard nodded.

"Please Lord ... Prince, I know that this marriage would be the best for all. It has been wanted by all." Jolene was so confused she was not honestly sure what she was saying. "This match was first made in the mind of the Queen of this land... The human one. I helped this to begin."

"Really? I had wondered if that Queen had anything to do with this." Alucard smirked.

"Pleathe Dragon I want Mama and Papa to marry. Tho doeth Familiar." Lila looked up with tears in her eyes she was scared she would not have her family after all. "I want my family Mama, Papa, Brothers, Therath and You. Pleathe Dragon?"

"Little green eyes and raven hair." Alucard smiled down at her. She didn't even come up to his hip. She was pulling on his pant leg. "So little One this is what you want?" Alucard knelt down to look at her eyes. "You would be a little princess. The little princess who was not raised in a bakery. You will be raised here as a treasure. You will be guarded by an army."

"Really?" Lila asked blinking.

"Oh yes. you will have to do and learn many things. All that is required of a princess." Alucard said amused. "Are you sure you would be my granddaughter? I am a mean man who had done terrible things. You will learn all of them in time." He shook his head. "People hate me."

"If they thay mean things I'll zap them." Lila frowned her little eyes glowing red. "You would be my grandpa. I did not have one before." She smiled at Alucard. "You would not let anyone hit me?"

"Anyone who tried would die." Alucard said simply.

"Then you are not a bad man." Lila smiled. "Can Mama and Papa be married?"

"So it would seem that all would have this happen then." Alucard said as he stood up. "She may become your wife but she will always be **My** daughter." Alucard grinned unpleasantly.

"That is one thing I could never forget." Walter said with a bow.

"My treasure I would only give you to him. I would entrust you and your sons to no other man. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Prince." Zsophia smiled and blushed. "As you have set the match he is my husband." She spoke the words she had been taught by listening to the young women in her home village, the one that was below the castle.

"It is a good match. It will profit both families and our people." Alucard said with a smile. He had said those words to young lovers and their parents.

"We are all grateful for a wise match set by our Prince." Dumpling smiled and said with tears.

"Come Walter take her by the hand. The Wedding will be soon. There may be those who would test you first. But I give my blessing on this union as the Prince of her homelands and as her father."

"Thank you." Walter said as he walked to Zsophia and did take her by the hand and kissed her engagement ring.

"Now I do understand only too well how my wife's father, your grandfather felt. Someday Walter you will know this feeling as well." Alucard looked down at Lila.

"Is this where I get to ask questions?" Jolene asked.

"Yep." Zsophia nodded.

"So he is your father?" Jolene pointed at Alucard.

"Yes he is." Zsophia nodded.

"Who all knows?"

"Aside for those in this room now, only the Queen."

* * *

"Ok so I can come here and be on the estate for now? That is it?" Tabitha said to Dirk.

"Yes miss." Dirk nodded.

"But that is so unfair!" Tabitha stomped her foot in anger.

"Those are the rules Tabitha." Alucard said as he walked in to the cafe. It amused him how many people looked startled as he walked in. "How are you this evening Dirk?" Alucard grinned broadly.

"Well enough Alucard thank you." Dirk nodded. There was another reason people became nervous, it was the comfort Dirk displayed around this being they feared.

"I was wondering if anyone you know has heard of more activity near the tunnels?" Alucard asked as he sat lounging his tall form in a chair and winked at Mary.

"What sort of activity?" Dirk asked seeing the wink. It worried him.

"Mainly Midian but any might give me the information I need." Alucard said looking at Dirk. He enjoyed ruffling Dirks feathers. Mary was the perfect way to do it. Granted when Mary was of a certain age Alucard wanted to turn her. She would make a powerful Midian and his court would benefit. After all Tabitha was Hellsing's witch.

"None that I have heard of directly or otherwise." Dirk shook his head. "The only thing I have heard of besides you now being king of the Midian population in London..."

"England Dirk the entire island is mine to rule." Alucard said less than amused and sounding it. "Have people not realized this yet?"

"No but I will make sure the information goes out now." Dirk blinked.

"It is easier for Her if She can have one court to get answers of." Alucard adjusted his sleeve." There will likely be territorial leaders but I am the king of all."

"That does make sense." Dirk nodded. "As to the other information there may be a small group trying to organize in an area north of Durham. Just the bit above."

"Good to know." Alucard nodded. "They will have to be dealt with."

"May I ask how your Queen fairs?" Dirk now knew the score. He knew the way things ought to be done. The rules of Hospitality were know to him and he would do his best to follow them. Alucard was an odd one and no one could never know what he would find offensive.

"She is doing well. I am hoping the Playgroup will help Mum with her healing arts." Alucard smirked. "Da is also not as well as he could be."

"We will do what we can when Mum asks." Mary smiled. "Thank you for the red ribbon." She smiled shyly.

"Your welcome." Alucard smiled and stood. "North of Durham. eh? May as well go see what there is to see. Good night all." He walked out the door then became mist and was gone.

* * *

"My Dark Rose stay here with your knight and see to the things here tonight?" Alucard asked as he sat next to Seras on his own throne in the new location they had their court in later that night.

"I can why?" Seras looked curious.

"Because there are things that need tending here and in another area of England. It is better for you to be here." Alucard smiled but in his mind he still saw the mark seared into her flesh.

"I will stay if you promise to be careful. We still have not a clue what happened or who was involved." Seras put her hand on Alucard's

"Do you think the whatever survived the Playgroups song?" Alucard smirked.

"It is possible." Seras smiled. "Before you think too hard on turning your cute Sheppardess's talk to Boss and Tabby." She smirked. "That connection is handy."

"Yes it can be." Alucard laughed. "It is only an idea anyway, admit it thought she would make a fine Midian and a good one for our court."

"Yes she could. But do not trick her like you did me." Seras smiled.

"Sometimes the openness is less convenient." Alucard shook his head.

* * *

_ "Walter!"_ Zsophia nearly screamed mentally from her office. _"Walter!"_ She was near frantic now.

"Little One what is it? What is wrong?" Alucard asked coming through the shadows Seras quickly behind.

"Walter I can't feel Walter." Zsophia said nearly shaking with fear. "Dear God what has happened to him?"

"I do not know but you must calm yourself. If you do not you will be of no help to him." Alucard said reaching out to soothe her mind. He worried remembering what happened the last time she was worried over the man she loved. That time it was a dream, this time was all too real.

* * *

"The Devil?" Walter asked as he sat up. The floor was cold, dusty, and hard. "The hell?" He shook his head feeling weak.

"Well I am not the devil but this could be your own hell." A mocking voice said. "Wakey wakey little vampy." The voice laughed.

"I see." Walter calmed himself and stood. "Your sense of humor is odd to say the least old son." He dusted the dirt from himself. "Be a good chap and tell me the documents are in good order. They are of some importance." Walter said his mask of nonchalance in place. His voice impassionate. _Lord I hope they are. if they got scattered..._

"You are in a cell you cannot leave you and you ask over documents?" The voice was incredulous. "Dotty you are."

"Unable to escape? I think not. A magically created sunlight barrier is effective against many, but not me my good chap." Walter put his hand out and began to walk forward to attack his captor. He felt the sting of the sun but kept on then his hand shot back to his body as he hissed.

"Sun may not work but holy water running down thin silver wires does. That pain you will feel for a bit. All the better to lure 'the king' here." The speaker walked forward sneering. "You cannot call for **him** either. He ought to feel that pain though. It will be a weak feeling but one **if** he is clever he will be able to feel his way here." White fangs flashed with mirth in the slight glow of sun that made it through. "I will unseat this stupid 'king' Alucard then **all** will be mine. I didn't give a damn before but now he is clean pissing me off. **I **am the King here." The man smirked.

"I cannot contact anyone out." Walter confirmed. He looked at the vampire and blinked openly looking worried. "You **cannot** know what you have done."

* * *

/Zsophia think he cannot be dead if he was you would have felt that as would I./ Alucard reminded her. "_Seras go to where the children are. I have blocked them from her but we need someone with them."_

_ "On it."_ Seras nodded.

_"My Love! My Love where are you?"_ Zsophia frantically sent out to his mind now though she was focusing on his feel, she worked with that feeling of their shared love and the bond from their mating of sorts.

_"Damnit Walter where on earth are you?" _Alucard swore_ "Zsophia is not in a panic but she is getting close to the point where she hunted Mala down." _ He was angered at the taking of HIS Child and concerned for the woman who was his daughter, The woman he called Master.

* * *

_ What is this? Why do you invoke my name son of Dragon?_ Mala wondered as she sat in her sheltered oasis under the clear night sky looking for portents in the stars. _Ah She is beginning to panic her mate was stolen. I may need to see you soon child. If it breaks loose of you I will have to._ Mala inhaled the heady scent of the flowers she so loved as she dipped her toes in the cool waters.

* * *

_"Alucard! Calm Zsophia!" _ Walter sent out nearly frantic. "Oh gods she knows." Walter breathed.

"Who knows O' Angel of Death?" The voiced mocked.

"My Mate." Walter stated. "You have angered and concerned her. She has had no outlet to let loose in. Now she comes for me. Now she comes for you and all those who crawl in your tunnels." Walter shook his head. "You will wish she grants you a swift death. She will not. You will call for mercy wishing for your death. Depending how many there are here she might grant you that. If I could I might give you the death you will crave. But then I might not." Walter shrugged.

* * *

_"My Love I have found you!"_ Zsophia called to him. She dropped he flesh and went to her love in her demon form The Ashi wanted death in price for the harming of her mate again so soon.

"SHIT!" Alucard swore then felt for Zsophia. What he felt made his eyes open wide then he laughed. "I will follow as I may. She is in a murderous mood no use pissing her off more." He sighed as he flew out the window as a swarm of bats._ I calmed her when it came to Integra... No point now.

* * *

_

_Child you have not been training._ Mala shook her head._ This is bad. Son of Dragon do not get in her way. That would be very bad. She may not have the control to not attack you.

* * *

_

"You have taken he who is mine." A seductive voice whispered through the twisting tunnels for all to hear. "Kill one another before I get to you. Have mercy on one another. I will give none to your leader; then I will come for you. Pray your rightful King and ruler offers you a stay of execution. That is the only safety you will be given, only by his leave." Zsophia's voice wound its way through the minds of the minions. "Oh and be mindful he loathes cowards. Will you be seen as anything else in his eyes?" Her childlike laugh echoed in their minds.

"Love keep your mind please." Walter whispered and shook his head.

"I may keep his." Zsophia's soothing voice came from the shadows as the sounds of Alucard's Cassul began.

"Who are you? How did you get past my men?" Walter's captor asked confused._Guns here? How?  
_

"Ask what I am first. Then I might tell you my name." Zsophia's voice surrounded him like fine silk and warm velvet. She enjoyed the sounds of frightened Midians dieing.

"Fine then What are you?" The vampire asked trying to hide his fear.

"I am one born of anger, born of hate, born of the horrors that stalk men's souls." Zsophia's shadow self walked into his view now. "I am known by many names. The one you should call me before you die is Master, or Goddess, Angel of Mercy works to." The form shrugged at him. "Has he done you harm my heart and soul?"

"Only a tad. I will heal quickly with blood." Walter smiled. "I seem to be oddly low."

"Who fed from my love?" Zsophia asked malice growing in her voice as Alucard grew closer.

"I did bitch!" The vampire as he sprayed holy water into the form.

"Idiot I told you what I am; I never said I am Midian." Zsophia smirked as the water passed through her. I am pulled from one as the embodiment of pain and torture. You are too weak to feel my touch."

"Bull shit! I have withstood more than you can imagine whore!" He seethed.

"Fool." Walter shook his head. _Alucard your Cassul need some tuning it sounds odd._ Walter thought idly to Alucard without realizing it.

_I will bring it to your workshop later then._ Alucard replied as he smiled making the heads of ghouls a mural of blood on the wall.

"Well then let us trade experiences shall we?" Zsophia growled as her hand moved and grabbed the vampire's face. He laughed then gasped then tried to pull away. Zsophia smirked. He tried to strike away her hand and flee. She laughed.

"Well Angel what is going on?" Alucard asked walking up amused switching out the empty cartridge for a full one.

"That I do not know Alucard that I do not know." Walter shook his head. "Not using your Jackal does it need fixed?"

"No they are not worthy of my Jackal." Alucard shook his head and leaned against one of the walls.

"Dear god!" the vampire in Zsophia's hand shook. "Dear God no!" He began to scream.

"Is this experience good enough to satisfy you idea of pain?" Zsophia shrugged. "I guess not, let me share others with you." She hissed.

"No no no." He began to convulse. Soon he began to cry. Then he stopped moving all together his mouth in an open scream.

"Where is you bravado now?" Zsophia asked bored. "ARE YOU SO EASILY BROKEN?" She roared at him. "Are you really so very weak?" She snarled. "Having your bones extracted from your flesh to be carved on as your captors laughed with glee is too much for you? Having them seared back into your flesh is hard to accept? Their kindness to allow you to live is unpleasant? " Zsophia looked at him with disgust. "Living through so few memories is hard to accept and exist with? Let me show you true hell!" Zsophia whispered at the frozen vampire at the end of her hand.

"Good god. Alucard?" Walter whispered in frightened awe.

"That is one memory that I did see but not experience." Alucard stepped from the wall. " I know there is much I have not looked fully at from I went into her mind." Alucard swallowed. "She was used as a lab rat of sorts, they forced her to live by means of magic and science we do not understand. The Helsings were kinder to me. As she said this is what created what you see before you. This was extracted on purpose. I do not know by whom, or why this was done to a child."

"There now you have tasted one quarter what I have." Zsophia said as she dropped the vampire to the ground. "What do you have to say now?"

"Forgive me." He whispered from the ground. "Forgive me Goddess of Mercy then please, end me."

"I offer no forgiveness." Zsophia sighed. "But I will end you and in that you will know a suffering only a Midian can know." With a swipe of her claws as he lay on the ground the souls of those he had absorbed began to pull free of him one by one ripping through his skin.

"Oh gods." Walter and Alucard wanted to be ill as they saw that which has truly sustained him began to flee. It was not the death they were accustomed to. There was o flash of ash. They watched as the Midian before them began to lose his form like a balloon going flat. It truly was a torture only a Midian could know.

"Now for your own soul." Zsophia whispered after the other souls were gone. "How did they say it Walter what was their prayer before going to hunt?" Zsophia asked as she pulled the soul from the Midian in her grasp.

"In the name of God. Impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen" Walter said recovering himself as he said it. "That is the prayer you were looking for My Love?"

"Yes that is it. To eternal damnation for you." Zsophia whispered and the soul was no more. "Or something." After a moment Zsophia shook her head then fell to her shadowed knees and sighed. "Why?"

"I do not understand the question or know the answer but you must go back to the safety of your flesh My Master. Please Little One."

"Yes I will once I do two things." With a movement of her hand the wires that caged Walter disappeared. She hovered up and kissed Walter then disappeared.

"If you do not present yourselves tomorrow night at the appointed place you will meet your final death." Alucard roared through the halls. "Let us feed then go home now Angel."

"Yes, let's." Walter began to move to the shadows and stopped. He looked at his hand.

"What is it?" Alucard asked wary. "You need to feed yes?"

"Yes Alucard I do but I realized; with her kiss all of my pain disappeared."

* * *

_You have learned some amount of self control. I am glad to see this. The dark still frightens her though. Yes it is time to go to you again child._ Mala shook her ancient head, sighed and went into the shadows that would carry her to where she needed to be.

"_Hello Mala." The ancient voice of Dragon smiled._

_ "Hello Dragon." Mala smiled as she stood in the astral plain where he and Ammut apparently were. "Hello Lady Ammut."_

_ "Greetings to you Lady Mala." Ammut gave a stiff bow._

_ "Well Ancient One." _Mala smiled then with a curtsey she began the ritual of request._ "Oh good and powerful Dragon, he of strength and courage. He that can slay armies with a flick of his tail. He of ancient, renowned for his courtesy and respect. Giver of knowledge and Law to his people. He that is always been a fair judge and swift to make balance in justice. I Mala of ask your leave to act in and with your family." _Mala asked in a formal ancient manner.

_ "Mala ancient lady of strength and silence. She who contemplates all and gives wisdom to only those who are in her eyes deserving. Great lady that has created generations and cultures of her own. Lady Mala friend to I and my family. We have been of same mind in these matters of Zsophia. As one generation renders kindness to another it is with pleasure I ask your aid with these issues and all aid you can render to mine." _Dragon smiled and nearly laughed._ "Again we play our roles and revisit old ways Lovely lady."_

_ "In ancient ways ancient powers are rekindled and balance of respect is maintained. I am glad our respect of one another gives us reason to remember the ancient ways." _Mala smiled._ "I do have the utmost respect and love for your family."_

_ "Perhaps once this visit with them is done you will honor me with your physical presence in my realms?"_

_ "I will do so with pleasure."

* * *

_

"Where?" The Spawn asked together as they looked up from their mother's sleeping form. Walter had carried her in a few moments ago.

"Here I am Little Dragons." A voice smooth as honey flowed into the room.

"The Hell?" Walter and Alucard asked in tandem. Seras just looked wary.

"Oh no!" Lila squealed and ran up the furniture.

"Hello Ancient friend." The Spawn said and bowed as a woman walked from the shadows.

"Mala." Alucard said and shook his head.

"Hello Dragon." She smiled. "Ah the fine twin dragons begat or should I say spawned of a dragoness. you have grown well."

"Thank you Mala." They said with bows.

"Come and give your Godmother a hug then." She laughed The Spawn went to and hugged her happily.

"Come down and meet Mala." "She is a good friend of our mum or mama." The Spawn called up to Lila.

"I am sorry to frighten you Little Treasure. May I come up to help you down or shall your Papa?" Mala smiled at Lila her voice was soothing. Lila held her arms out to Mala who glided up and brought her down. "Hello Angel of Death."

"Greetings unto you Lady." Walter said and made to get up. He was surprised to see Lila snuggle into Mala.

"No hold your mate she is happiest in your embrace."

"So pretty Seras. You are strong and I see Zsophia's training in you." Mala smiled as she rocked Lila gently in her arms. "She begins to teach you what I taught her."

"I am glad to meet you. I strive to learn as much as quickly as I can. Zsophia has missed you." Seras smiled. She knew she ought to be afraid but was not.

"Yes Dragon your lovely and strong mate is learning lessons of mine." Mala smiled the looked at Zsophia. "As for you, child." Mala shook her head and put Lila down next to her brothers. "Wake Zsophia you are in a bit of trouble just now."

"Mala?" Zsophia said waking. "Mala are you here?"

"Yes Zsophia I am here."

"Thank God." Zsophia heaved as she woke and sat up in Walter's arms. "Will you silence things as you have?"

"Not this time." Mala shook her head.

"Why not?" Zsophia cried out as she leapt from Walter's arms.

"Because you are too old for silence. You need to learn now."

"I could have killed them in my anger!"

"You did not you had control. You took the pain of others this time. It is time for you to learn before the dark you have with in devours you. You are old enough to truly wield it." Mala smirked. "Besides if you are going to be fool enough to pull that stunt you did with me and the one with them you had best learn."

"I expect it is that time. But Mala..." Zsophia said with pain.

"Hush child your mind and soul are strong enough now. Your strength has grown. I know the only fear you have, the only true pain you feel is loss. Now you will not lose those you love. Not to anyone's hands including your own." Mala smiled and kissed Zsophia on the forehead. "Now My Sweet Little Zsophia, how that Lila reminds me of you." Mala laughed hers having the same enchanting sound of Zsophia's.

"She is a treasure. She is a treasure to us all." Zsophia smiled down at Lila who was holding Familiar to her.

"Child may I give gifts to your family?" Mala asked gently.

"If they will accept then you may give." Zsophia smiled back.

"Clever child." Mala said. "I did teach you well of these matters." She laughed. "Lady Dragon she who studies with the woman who was trained by me; will you accept my gift to you?"

"It will be my honor to accept another gift you wish to give me; the first gift being my friend, mentor and teacher Zsophia." Seras said with just the hint of a smile. She could feel the shock of Alucard and Walter at her response.

"Ha! you have learned well. Come here then." Mala smiled and took Seras into her embrace. "Enjoy all you can handle Little Seras." With that Mala offered her neck to Seras and smiled.

"Thank you." Seras smiled and extended her fangs and bit carefully on Mala's throat. Immediately Seras shook with the power of the ancient blood that flowed into her. She found herself able to drink several mouthfuls before it was more than enough.

"You impress me Seras. Come and retrieve you Mate and love Dragon. One caution I give to you..."

"I will not feed from my mate for several nights your gift is to her. I will honor that." Alucard smiled thrilled for His Lady and Queen.

"You **have** matured a great deal." Mala smiled at him.

"Thank you Lady. In your gift to her there **is **gift to me; to know her strength will grow. I am much less likely to lose her to time or injury. Thank you." Alucard smiled as he looked only at Seras. The memory of her shoulder and chest played again in his mind. Then it was the mark seared into her skin. Now there was not the rage only the fear of loss of his mate and love.

"So little Dragons will you come to me as you did as smaller children? Will you again accept my gift to you?"

"Yes Godmother we will." The Spawn nodded and went to her.

"One is never favored over the other one is not stronger than the other. Both are alike in my heart and the hearts of those who love them." Mala as she opened a wound for each on her arm. Both drank a mouthful in tandem then looked up and smiled. "Yes Dragon I can share my gift with men if I choose. With this family I chose to do just that." She kissed each of the Spawn on the head and sent them to their Mother. "So Little Treasure. You are surprised and do not know what to think. You think all of this odd and scary. Can you accept a little gift from me?"

"Do I remind you of Mama?" Lila whispered just over Familiar's head.

"In those few times she smiled and laughed with me yes. In those times fear came to her yet she would still come to my arms yes you do." Mala said wistful.

"Yeth Mala I will. Is it gonna taste icky?"

"No Little Treasure it will not." Mala laughed and held open her arms. "You even have Zsophia's little lisp I loved." Mala took Lila in a sweet protective embrace that was full of love and comfort. Then she opened up a tiny mark over her heart. She took a drop of her blood from there and held it out to Lila.

"It didn't taste icky" Lila exclaimed happily.

"I am glad. A kiss for you then." Mala kissed her on the head. When Lila held up Familiar Mala laughed and kissed Familiar as well. "Go on to your Mama then." Lila did then staggered a bit on her feet. The Spawn went to her in a flash and helped her walk. "Adorable and powerful child." Mala shook her head. "So my beautiful Zsophia will you be jealous?" Mala cocked her eyebrow.

"No. I could never be." Zsophia shook her head with a smirk.

"You **are **wiser than most." Mala smiled then looked at Walter. "So Angel will you be one of the so very few men I offer my gift to? You sons are two of the four others that I have offered it to." Mala smiled as Walter remained calm but in thought. "I like you even more for her now. There will be no unpleasant side effects for you. It will only make you stronger, this I promise."

"Then yes Lady I accept your generous gift." Walter gave a small bow and walked to her.

"I am glad." In a moment Mala had Walter in an almost lovers embrace as she fed him from her neck. She moaned in pleasure then released Walter. "You have more of me than any man in history." She smiled.

"I thank you Lady." Walter made his way blinking to the couch where he sat down.

"He is strong indeed. Now my beautiful Zsophia I will not silence the voices in your soul but I will make it so that you remain together. Come here child."

"Yes Mala. The children." Zsophia looked worried at them.

"Worry not they will see nothing through the light." Mala smiled and took Zsophia into her arms. Then the adults were able to see as Mala pulled the shadow form from Zsophia then she pulled Zsophia closer and blood flowed from Mala around Zsophia's physical body and her shadow self and pulled them together and bound them tight as the blood seeped into Zsophia. "Now child both parts are bound into its whole again." The light faded and Mala held Zsophia. "There child. You are whole again. The Ashi exists no more."

"I exist no more?" Zsophia said confused.

"You do the Ashi does not. The Ashi was that separate being. You are whole. You cannot be separated. My little Green eyed Zsophia does live but now only as her."

"She is whole, so the shadow demon is gone?" Alucard asked.

"Yes she deserves to be whole. So many things would rip you apart. In your family with your father, mate and children you are safe and strongest. I know you guard them well. Allow them to guard you too." Mala smiled to them all. "Little Lila I have a secret for you. Come here and I will whisper it to you."

"Ok Mala." Lila went to her and listened. "I have a sister?" Lila asked loudly.

"Yes sweet Lila you do."

"Mala will you go and give her a gift to?"

"Lila..." Zsophia said lightly.

"It is well. It is a request made free of desire for self. Yes little Lila I will." Mala shook her head. "It would seem I can resist no request made of me from cute little green eyed girls." Mala laughed. "I will go now as I must. I will give the gift and be gone for some time. I need to consult on many questions. Do not expect to see me again soon." With that Mala was gone.

"Ah Mala, I wish you were not so fond of confounding me." Zsophia shook her head.

"Zsophia does it escape you that Mala is one of the oldest beings on earth?" Alucard asked with a shake of his head. "Walter think on all of the research you have done and your experience."

"Oh I am well aware of it all. Including the most recent experience." Walter blinked. "She really does only care to aid here. In other places I would be very wary."

"But she is Mala..." the Spawn said confused. "She is old and powerful, but she is our godmother and would never do harm to us." They shrugged in tandem. "She is like you grandfather. We fear you not because you are family so it is with her as well."

"Brothers talked the same the whole time." Lila said to Familiar and blinked.

"Indeed." Alucard nodded.

"We will for a bit. It happens. Then we will go back to normal." They nodded together. "Mala helped us be born. We are twins. We are twins like... like..." They looked at each confused on how to explain it.

"You are two that are one. Or one who is two." Dumpling smiled as she walked in. "Both of you and you little sister need sleep I think? Or will you be awake for some time?"

"We will all be awake for a bit Dumpling." Zsophia said. "What did you see or hear?"

"Nothing. The door was shut and would not open. This is your home. Knowing all of you were in there I know nothing could harm the children so I knew all would be well. After the big glow I waited then tried the door again. I heard what My Little Dragons were saying."

* * *

"What is that?" The green haired teen asked.

"One to forever give respect to and fear." The blood soaked hair woman said in a whisper. She was afraid to be even slightly noticed by Mala.

"Why are you whispering?" The teen girl whispered confused.

"That is the great Queen Mala. All fear and pay respect to. Once in her Anger she destroyed a race of those who were born of magic. We only have a whisper of them. We do not even have a name just a knowledge of their former existence."

"Wow." The teen whispered.

"Indeed." The woman's skin was now as pale as her hair was red. The anger she had nearly shook with earlier was gone. The anger existed realizing that there was yet another place where could not feed when her favorite food source was.

* * *

"Can it be?" Dirk asked. The air crackled with energy as she walked in. "Lady Mala you do honor to me and my establishment." Dirk gave a small bow to the ancient Midian. "Please ask what you will as I offer my hospitality."

"You are very kind friend Dirk. I accept the kindness and the warmth of hospitality from you and your place." She smiled and gave him a very graceful nod of her head.

"It is my honor." to Dirk it truly was. All of the people in the restaurant stood knowing the power and feel of this woman.

"Please all make yourself comfortable this is his home not mine thought you do me such honor." She smiled a smile of warmth and grace and undeniable power. "Please I think there is one here I would hold conference with?"

"May I ask the name?" Dirk deferred to her as all the others sat not sure if they wanted to be the one she had come to see or no.

"She is called Tabby."

"Eep." Was heard from the back of the room.

"Worry not little one, I am here to do you no harm." Mala smiled and glided over to Tabitha escorted by Dirk.

"Great Lady Mala may I introduce to you Tabitha who is young but learning quickly? She is a young lady of honor and it treasured by many." Dirk gave a small bow.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tabitha. I am called Mala."

"It is a great pleasure to meet ya." Tabitha curtsied. "I have learned of you through reading and listening to many. They whisper about ya but I don't know why they do." She shrugged. "Everything I know is that you are even smarter than pretty and you are a knock out." Tabitha smiled and stuck out her hand.

_Oh no she is going to kill Tabitha. Why didn't you listen to the lessons I and Z taught you?_ Dirk groaned internally and worried.

"You are refreshing young Tabitha. I have never been referred to as a knock out." Mala smiled and shook her hand. "They whisper because I am very old and more powerful than most who walk this earth." Mala laughed her enchanting laugh. "For that reason, and they do not know much of me. I take it you have learned of me?" Dirk' worry and fear for Tabitha was amusing Mala to no end.

"Well yes. You are female you rock all over things and people and you are hot. Why not learn about you? You are also one of the smartest ones around. You have all the knowledge of Atlantis, the library of Alexandra, the Incas and all the rest of the cultures in your head and what is more you actually remember it all." Tabitha shrugged with a smile. "You are in all of the cultures in some form. Some as a whisper, some as a myth and in some there are entire religions and cult's for you."

"You like knowledge?" Mala asked impressed by Tabitha's research.

"Yep and I like being able to use it. That is why I decided I like working for Z." Tabitha nodded. "Oh Dirk is gonna kill me I so totally forgot my manners. Would you like a seat?"

"I would love to. What is good to eat?" Mala sat down with a smile.

"Everything. But the blueberry pancakes are the best especially when he puts extra blueberries and whipped cream!" Tabitha smiled and a cup of hot chocolate hovered over. "This is awesome to drink."

"Well thank you Tabitha." Mala laughed as she took the hot chocolate. "The pancakes sound wonderful if I may have some please?"

"I'll go and make them." Dirk nodded and left.

"May I ask with all the studying you are less afraid then more?" Mala asked curious.

"Because you could wipe me off the face of the earth without thinking about it." Tabitha shrugged.

"This makes you less afraid?" Mala blinked as she sipped the cocoa.

"Yep." Tabitha nodded. "I am odd as heck but I know that it is better to be me when we meet. If you want me dead I am dead."

"Interesting logic there." Mala nodded and sipped more at her cocoa. "Not bad one though." Mala said appreciating it. "You have come to this logic why?"

"I have been around people like that." She answered plainly. "Like Alucard, I was here when he and the Incognito bloke fought." Tabitha sipped again. "I met him face-to-face recently and he still can scare the heck outta me. Especially when he looks like me like I am lunch." Tabitha shuddered.

"Does he do this often?" Mala was amused.

"Only when I am pushing too far or he is wanting to poke at me." Tabitha took a sip of her hot chocolate. "Different looks but both spell lunch."

"Any other particularly powerful people you have met?" Mala asked.

"Dirk here, then there is Z. I have seen her really mad. Lose your cool kind, freaked me out but she is like my big sis. I want to be like her someday."

"Well we know that she is not your big sis. You do have a little sister though." Mala smiled as Dirk brought over the meal. "Thank you Dirk." She smiled.

"I gotts What?" Tabitha looked shocked.

"You have a little sister. She asked me to give you a gift I would like to honor her request then there is another gift I would give you if you would accept them." Mala was very curious about Tabitha now.

_This is going very well or very badly._ Dirk worried either way which as he left the table.

"Well..." Tabitha thought.

"They are gifts given with no guile or strings attached. They ought to not come back to how do you say it now... bite you in the butt?" Mala said then took a bite of her meal.

"Well I know you would not lie. It is not in your nature and I have read nothing about. If anything you are against the whole lie thing." Tabitha shrugged. "I would be most honored to accept the gifts you offer and I am honored that you would think so highly of myself and my kid sister."

"Very well then as I gave to your sister..." Mala opened a wound on her hand she offered it to Tabitha.

"Oh woah." Tabitha said. She looked from Mala's hand to face then to hand again. "Ok." Tabitha licked the blood off of Mala's hand. "Cool it didn't taste icky." Tabitha smiled. Her eyes sparkled.

"With that gift you are safer from those who would do you harm. Any of my kind will be very careful of you now." Mala laughed and ate some of her pancake. "This is wonderful!"

"See told ya!" Tabitha smiled. "Here they are even better like this." She leaned over and put more whipped cream on the pancakes. She did the same for her own then squeaked. "Sorry Ruger."

"Ruger?" Mala asked amused.

"Ya this is Ruger. He is an all in one friend. Cute, portable, carries stuff and lethal." Tabby set him up on the counter there was a thunk. "He always keeps a secret." Tabitha winked

"Substantial little plushy." Mala blinked.

"Off that table!" Dirk yelled as always.

"Sorry!" Tabitha yelled back. "Always ticks him off." She shrugged and put Ruger back next to her. "So is the other gift the name of my sister?"

"No child you need to discover that yourself. The other gift is knowledge though." Mala said as she cut her pancake.

"Ok how's that work?" Tabitha asked trying to puzzle it out.

"I will make it so you can understand all the languages; so you may read and translate for Zsophia and best use your talents. You will grow more intelligent." Mala took a bit of whipped cream and ate it. "So will you accept this other gift?"

"Well I want the name but if I can read anything and I know she is out there... I can likely find her. Ok." Tabitha nodded. "I would very much like the gift you offer and accept this honor with humble thanks."

"Clever you hide your true knowledge behind the veneer of a unknowing child who is rough and coarse in her ways." Mala shook her head. "Very clever." She nodded. "Then with these words I give you the gift of languages to have always, and the ability to make sense of what you have read. You will remember what you have learned when you have need as well."

"Wow!" Tabitha said as she felt the blessing hit her. "This is so cool of you! Seriously Mala without all the fuss and stuff Thank you for all of the gifts. I thought I was alone in the world when it comes to family. Z and all are like family but to have one who is blood kin is ... well...it is... I dunno how to express it but thank you."

"I am glad child." Mala smiled and stood. "Now I have a friend to go and visit." Mala turned and saw Dirk. "I am afraid I have no coin of this realm."

"The pancakes and cocoa are simple gifts Lady Mala. I am glad you liked them. That is not something I will soon forget." He smiled.

"You are kind and wise. Allow me to offer my blessing on this place you have built?"

"It will be an honor."

"This will be a place for all to gather and have refuge. Should anyone break the peace of this place a curse will fall upon them. It will be a sore curse. One has blessed your people. Now I bless this building. I thank you for your hospitality. I must leave thank you Dirk. Study well little Tabitha and enjoy the pleasure of the knowledge."

"You bet!" Tabitha said.

"Cheeky child." Mala laughed then walked out the door.


	70. Under My Microscope

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

** Under my Microscope

* * *

**

"Not warm cereal with strawberries either?" Dumpling asked sweetly. She was worried. Her Little Treasure was not acting herself.

"No." Lila said crossly as she sat on the couch in her night dress and slippers playing with the bows on Familiars' tail and left ear. "Don't want it."

"Lila what **would** you like to eat?" Zsophia asked worried as she sat next to Walter on the other couch in her night dress. "You do need to eat Little Treasure." She was looking forward to curling up next to Walter as he want to his daily sleep. "_Well not sleep just yet not first at least."_

_"Those are some wicked thoughts Darling."_ Walter thought to her a few ideas he had. When Zsophia blushed he kissed her lightly on the cheek. "_Could this have to do with Mala's blood? It has been a few days..."_ Walter thought to Zsophia.

"Blueberry Pancakes." Lila said with a little scowl. "With extra blueberries and whipped cream." Lila was sure Familiar did not like the bow on her left ear so Lila took it off. _Maybe a clip on the right one? Something she does not like yet. Maybe we need to match more? But I do not have a tail._

"My Little Treasure..." Walter said mildly. He was at a loss.

"Lila what" "is wrong?" The Spawn asked watching her. They had seen Lila cry, scream, get scared but not scowl. It was odd and maybe worrisome. Even Familiar seemed like she was about to hiss.

"I think you are missing Tabby." Zsophia smiled. "Blueberry pancakes it is." She looked over her shoulder. "Dumpling we will be needing a car for us all. You three go get dressed to go out." _That was an easy solve. I begin to wonder how much Familiar is one. I thought she might bite me if I got too close._

"Yeth Mama!" Lila squealed and ran out of the room faster than a blink. _Yay Tabby! We get to see Tabby and Ruger now!_

"She is nearly as fast" "as father sometimes." The Spawn blinked and went to get dressed. "Maybe faster." They nodded to one another.

"Indeed." Walter nodded.

"She takes after her Papa." Zsophia smiled then went to get dressed.

"Very funny," Walter grimaced. Since Papa can't have mama in bed with him now as I fall asleep." Walter sighed. "I may get grumpy."

* * *

"I was beginning to worry on you Miss Victoria." The elderly head of the Egyptian exhibit said with a false sternness and a shake of his finger.

"I am sorry Professor." Seras said with an abashed smile looking at her toes. "I have not been feeling well." She shrugged. "I even brought you homemade biscuits for an apology."

"Well then I forgive you this time." He nodded with a smile. "Next time there is to be an extended stop in your studies tell me please." He laughed. "If you study hard We can have cocoa with them after you get back at it today."

"I promise I will." Seras nodded then sat down. "Who can resist Cocoa and biscuits?"

"Miss Victoria are you well yet? You **are** looking rather pale. Perhaps you got up too early?" The older man said as he leaned over the desk.

"I am well enough to be up and moving about. I promise." Seras smiled. "I am also seriously tired of staring at the same things all day. I love the stuff I learn here." Seras shrugged. "And I have the best private tutor I could ever want!"

"I am glad you like the knowledge you gain here." He smiled with a small blush happily embarrassed by her words. "I know that we have been studding the gods. I must warn you. They have followers and they can be quite dangerous. Never take lightly what you learn of them." He said gravely.

"Do you believe in the gods of Egyptian past?" Seras asked surprised.

"Do I worship them? No." He shook his head then looked troubled a moment then looked up. "Seras, those of ancient belief are believed in for a reason. They still can be powerful. Their followers most assuredly."

"Professor? What is wrong? What happened?" Seras asked with a blink confused and concerned.

"Please you must keep this information to yourself, we had something of a problem the other night some thieves tried to steal some rather ancient and rumored to be powerful relics from out exhibit." He shook his head sadly.

"What? What did they try and steal?" Seras was worried.

"They attempted to steal from the Horus collection, we have... interesting... artifacts in special storage." He shook his head. "As if having Set nearly in this world was not bad enough." He muttered with a shake of his head.

"Having what?" Seras blinked now she was worried that he might have something to do with it.

"Never mind the mutterings of an old archeologist." He laughed.

"No seriously! I am curious." Seras tried to keep him talking. She gave him her best sweet smile and wide clear blue eyes.

"My dear you will think me dotty but the night of the odd quake and heinous attack on Her Royal Majesty I thought I saw Set snakes in the sky. But then I am old and according to most of my younger colleagues gone clean off my crumpet. I must remember that I had been dealing with another's interest in the information on Set a month before that. I was still interested and so I had kept on my research. Then earlier in the week an artifact had been misplaced. I am an old man and prone to flights of fancy." He sighed. "But still. I have heard of mummies walking, Anubis warriors in combat and ancient beings that move amongst us. All manner of mythical creatures. I have seen enough to be wary." He smiled warmly at Seras. "Forgive me but things with this break in have me tired. So on with Isis?"

"Ok sounds great. But the artifact was found? The misplaced Set one?"

"Oh yes ." He nodded "It happens from time to time in a collection as large as ours. But this last incident was an attempt at theft." He shook his head.

"Ok." Seras nodded. "If the yard does not seem to take you serious with the break in let me know. I might be able to help." _Who was he talking about Set? With this information it may prove my ideas right to a bigger extent then I thought. _Seras calmed him. "Isis sounds great." She stood to walk with him. "Ever heard of the name Mala?"

"That is a interesting and dangerous question. When it comes to a being referred to as Mala always be careful." He shook his head. "I know enough to know ancient women called Mala appear across time and cultures. She is usually one who brings knowledge. She is also one of the most vengeful and dangerous..." He stopped and looked around himself. "It is said she wiped an entire culture and people from existence. Not Atlantis because we have rumor of them, we have a name for them. These unfortunates are simply the lost." He whispered. "I will say no more. Even the ancient Egyptians knew better than to invoke **her** name." He shook his head.

* * *

"Hello Dirk!" The Spawn said in tandem as they walked in.

"Hello Mister Dirk." Dumpling smiled.

"Hello Dirk." Zsophia smiled holding Lila's hand.

"You are a **giant**." Lila whispered as she looked up at Dirk. "You are bigger than Arcadia and Dracul." Lila held Familiar closer to her now and squeezed Zsophia's hand tight.

"Yes sweetheart I am a giant." Dirk smiled and went to one knee to see Lila better. "I am an old giant. But I am nice to little girls."

"Mama..." Lila said her eyes big as saucers.

"Dirk is a very nice giant." Zsophia promised.

"Hey all!" Tabitha shouted with her usual enthusiasm book in hand.

"Tabby!" Lila squealed. She was over to Tabitha like a shot fired from Alucard's Jackal.

"Woah!" Dirk said as Lila literally ran over him and launched herself into Tabitha's arms.

"Heya kiddo!" Tabitha smiled. "Hiya Familiar!" She kissed first Lila then her plushy kitty. "Hey Z! Hi Little D's Hello Dumpling!"

"Hello Miss Tabitha." Dumpling smiled. "Miss Lila apologize for running over Mister Dirk please. And for making Miss Tabitha drop her book."

"It is fine Dumpling. She is an excited little girl." Dirk laughed as he stood. "The book never hit the ground anyway. Books never do here." He smiled. "How are you lads?"

"Very" "well" The Spawn nodded. "Thank you."

"Anna bring over some Cocoa." Dirk said with a smile herding them to a large booth.

"Can I have Blueberry pancakes with extra whipped cream and extra blueberries?" Lila asked as they went over.

"Humm all in?" Dirk asked looking at Tabitha who smiled.

"Ace!" The Spawn smiled.

"Sounds good." Zsophia nodded.

"Always!" Tabitha smirked.

"Yes thank you." Dumpling nodded.

"You heard the order. Bring over some eggs and sausages too." Dirk nodded. "How are you doing Z?"

"At the moment blissful." Zsophia laughed then she stopped and blinked. She cocked her head to one side and stared at Tabby and Lila. "Tabby may we see Tabby ghost?"

"Ooooo please!" Lila clapped her hands as Tabby sat her down in the booth.

"Sure why not." Tabitha shrugged then sat."I hope it explains why to got that cat look on your face." A moment later Tabby Ghost appeared.

"Yay!" Lila cheered and ran over to the Ghost girl.

"Hi there!" Another ghost child said as she walked over.

"You have a lamb! A red one!" Lila giggled. "It is cute I have A black kitty."

"Yes I do. I heard about Familiar and she is cute! Wow." Mary said as she looked at Lila and Tabby ghost.

"Tabitha is that how you looked as a little girl?" The Spawn asked together.

"Yep it is but my hair was black and no frilly dress." Tabby ghost said. "Wow you two said that whole thing together."

"Well I guess that solves that question." Zsophia blinked.

"Which is that?" Tabby ghost asked.

"You look like me! You are my sister! Mala said I had one you must be my sister!" Lila said happily then tried to hug Tabby ghost and fell through her and on Dirk.

"Seriously? That is so cool!" Tabby Ghost clapped then ran to her body. "Do we really look that much alike?" Tabitha asked as she picked up Lila.

"Yes you do." Zsophia shook her head with a laugh. "Well Mala said it was true that Lila had a big sister. It makes sense." Zsophia worked to keep her temper in check. She had always wondered what had happened to Tabitha's family.

"It would explain it." Dirk nodded. "Lass was trying to protect you Lila just like she wanted to protect you Tabitha."

"Huh?" Tabitha asked then thought back to when she and Lila met. "_He said it is all Mama's fault they have weird children. He said at least Thomas is normal but all the girls are weird and...Fucked up."_ "Oh wow." Tabitha held Lila closer.

"My first Mama loved us both, promise." Lila said looking up at Tabitha. "So does Familiar."

* * *

"Walter, I was thinking on things." Alucard sat back in his throne near the fire.

"So I gathered." Walter said as he stretched then sat down on the couch. "Where is Seras?"

"She is at the museum. There may be more than a bit of something to her theory from what she has been saying." Alucard drank some of his blood "She also has the possible Incognitos narrowed down to. Where did Zsophia and the small ones go?"

"They went to Dirk's for breakfast. Lila is in an absolute snit." Walter shook his head and drank some of his blood. "Zsophia thinks it is because she misses Tabby. Right now I agree with you old friend."

"Girl children are woman's work?" Alucard said with a smile.

"Yes, even at that size it takes a ful grown woman to understand them. The Lads and I were at a loss seeing Lila scowling. I swear Familiar was about to hiss at our existence and bite if we got too close." Walter took another drink of his blood and shook his head.

"Ha! Get used to it **Papa**." Alucard teased. "At least my daughter is full grown."

"And you would give all of England and the rest of Europe to have put jeweled rings on her fingers and teach her to ride when she was a child." Walter fired back. He knew he had just trumped Alucard.

" I still would have her mother yes." Alucard sighed. "She would had never gone through..." Alucard snarled and shattered the glass in his hand.

"Alucard What is it you hide about **My** Zsophia's past?" Walter asked as Alucard absorbed the blood and healed himself.

"Nothing I can speak on." Alucard shook his head. "Too many things are a jumble. I have Seras and Zsophia's memories running about in my head. I want to wait before I say anything." Alucard said evenly. "Zsophia is your beloved, she is still **My** Daughter and **My** Master."_ I am not sure I could even say the words._

"Fine. I will wait on it a bit more." Walter stared into the fire caught between worry over his love and his irritation over not knowing. Both men sat thinking, then Alucard shook his head.

"With the upcoming nuptials I have been running things over that may be needed to be seen to." Alucard shook his head and summoned a new decanter to he and Walter as well as a new glass for himself.

"Very well." Walter took a large drink of blood from his goblet.

"I am thinking on those attempts on Zsophia's life we have not tended to. Ones we have no explanation for." Alucard's eyes flashed.

"A horrible yet timely conversation." Walter said as he stood and began to pace as had become his habit when in thought. "There is the opening of the Bridge."

"The helicopter just before that." Alucard nodded as he watched Walter pace.

"The poisoning here that we never got a good explanation for." Walter muttered.

"The kid with the gun."Alucard listed.

"No he was just a punk. Everything around that is explained." Walter shook his head from the ceiling.

"Very well. Then the horse show." Alucard sighed. "Those are the ones I can think on."

"Nothing else sticks out in my mind." Walter said as he finished the glass of blood then sat it down on his next pass by the table. " We should talk to Pip and maybe Dirk."

"Walter you are making me dizzy with your pacing." Alucard sighed.

"Alucard you already were dizzy." Walter smirked.

"Dotty yes Dizzy no. Dizzy is for stupid people I am not that."

"Good point." Walter nodded. "My apologies."

"Accepted." Alucard nodded and poured Walter more blood. "We might just go to those sources. Zsophia is not likely to tell us."

"Seras might say something if not sworn to secrecy." Walter shook his head. "Women and their secrets."

"I agree on both points." Alucard nodded and finished his blood. "Particularly nasty battles for no reason? Too convenient? I can think of a few of those." Alucard sighed. "The night we found out about her and I."

"Indeed." Walter nodded who was that bloke do we have any other information on him?" Walter looked at Alucard.

"Aside from what we had then nothing." Alucard shook his head. "I was wondering about the battle in south London about three nights ago? One of the vampires seemed to be waiting to see if she would come." Alucard shook his head. "More likely he was waiting for reinforcements."

"Maybe..." Walter said absently, thought back to the first fight he and Zsophia had been in battle together. Something about it then had perplexed him, now it was nagging at him. Walter paced the length of the room on the ceiling then down the walls. "Dear God... They expected her to come from the roof..." His eyes were open very wide now as he stood on the wall.

"What are you talking about?" Alucard asked with a frown. "Who expected whom to come from the roof?"

"That first battle, at the tower. We went in together from the roof together." Walter said looking at Alucard the realization hitting him. "Remember I said I had gone in first to where the gun nest was?"

"Yes you were showing off for her." Alucard nodded a sick feeling growing in his stomach.

"It was pointed in the wrong direction." Walter whispered. "I knew something was off. They were **expecting** her **from** the roof. The Gun nest was pointing **towards** her. We should have been behind them."

"Do you remember anything else?" Alucard asked as he watched Walter stop pacing on the wall.

"There was something else odd." Walter nodded." They all said it before they died. I think it was a prayer."

"Do you remember what it was?"

"It was gibberish to me then. It was in a tongue that I did not recognize, but now..." Walter trailed off. "It was some type of ... maybe Romanian but it was odder." Walter closed his eyes. He repeated what he had heard.

"It would seem that you two were bound together somewhat then." Alucard shook his head.

"Pardon?"

"It was a curse. Loosely translation it swore death to the Demoness and her Angel who brought Death." Alucard smirked. "Their magic is very strong. I think you were already attracted one another anyway but they made it ... a stronger happenstance." Alucard shook his head.

"Oh yes I was attracted." Walter smiled wolfishly. "The second time I saw her go from covered in powdered cement that was getting wet driving MO to wearing dark green skirt and jumper in deep blue. Her hair was loose." Walter described lost in the memory.

"In battle?" Alucard asked knowing better.

"No." Walter shook his head. "I believe... Yes she did call me Angel then." He nodded.

"We may have to exterminate them all. Their favorite way of dealing with people is poisons and they are very good with them." Alucard shook his head and growled.

* * *

"So how big were the magic spikes how many and where?" DeMorte asked as Michael came into his office looking severe. "Please tell me we know who was involved."

"Big, at least two, midlands England. We know Alucard and company were involved. We can confirm that Hellsing has a coven that all appear as children. They are strong and their magic is not all the same that is usually found on the island." Michael shook his head.

"That is curious on many levels." DeMorte shook his head. "I thought I would not be surprised of anything more they did. But I am. To allow the visage of children is... odd."

"Yes it seems to me as well. The Countess is fond of children. There was at least one more player there who is unknown their current whereabouts and state of health is also unknown."He ticked off points of information off on his fingers. "The powers that be are hiding the action as a terrorist camp found and destroyed when some of their explosives were set off by them when there was a raid." Michael took a breath. "And that is everything we know. Abby is flummoxed. They have to be new and likely imported. She has feelers out everywhere now."

"I am glad she has grown into her position and responsibilities so quickly and well." DeMorte smiled. "When do you plan to see her again?"

"Likely day after the next." Michael nodded. "Her passions are not the same as Jackie's were. But she is becoming more so happily."

"Ha she is a good British woman." DeMorte shook his head. "Don't worry once her passions are brought up they will not die."

* * *

"Well Miss Tabitha we are all pleased to have you home." Natty smiled as she hugged Tabitha.

"Me home?" Tabitha blinked.

"Yeth you are my sister and I live here with Papa and Mama." Lila smiled.

"Anne has been bored and your rooms are very, very clean." Natty smiled. "You and Miss Lila are sisters?"

"Yeth. She is my big sister like Mala said I had." Lila beamed holding on to Tabitha's hand

"My home?" Tabitha blinked again.

"Miss Tabitha you are home! Your rooms are in order, the new fully plushy Ruger is on your bed." Anne smiled. "I also put up the bed drapes with the skulls and bats on them. I finished them and I added some blood red fringe. I attached the fabric you picked chose to some black out curtains."

"My home?" Tabitha blinked.

"Yes Tabby this is your home. You are always welcome here." Zsophia smiled.

"Ya but I have my room at Dirk's I use and I also have a flat." Tabitha shrugged.

"But I want you to live here with us." Lila looked up and squeezed Tabitha's hand.

"We like having" "you here as well" "Tabby." The Spawn ended together.

"Tabitha you need to live here until we finish getting things figured out." Zsophia smiled.

"Miss Tabitha kindly put that Ruger in your room. I know that is the loaded one." Natty said as she looked at the Ruger over Tabby's arm.

"You will be more comfortable with the other one. It is liter has a pouch like this one." Dumpling smiled.

"Ok why is it everyone is wanting me to put away My Ruger and the Spawn wander about armed and no one cares?" Tabby asked with a pout.

"Theirs are in holsters and loaded with paint in the house." Zsophia said nodding as the Spawn changed out their guns with a member of Hellsing for paint pistols. "Yours is armed for bear."

* * *

"So this is the news? What are you kidding me?" Sergeant Webber asked with a shake of his head. "Taking this to the Inspector is going to be fun."

"Seems wrong to us as well that is why we checked it so many times." Quincy shook his head. "It is a crocodile mouth doing this work."

"How do you use a croc for a weapon and hide it so easily?" Sergeant Webber sighed.

"A crocodile? What is this?" Inspector James walked in.

"I got a weird one too." Carl said as he walked in.

"Do tell." Sergeant Webber said.

"Lion paw prints." Carl smiled.

"Where? Damn a lion loose too? But that is not a thing dealt with here..." Inspector James said looking confused.

"Goes with the Croc mouth. Got another set we are trying to identify." Carl shrugged.

"Well that might explain the claw marks on the body." Quincy shook his head. "I'll go look, Carl can I have the info on the paws so I can compare them?"

"Got it for you right here Quinc."

"Well never boring here." Webber shook his head.

"That is for sure." Inspector James shook his head. "A lion and a crocodile mixed into this somehow? There has got to be an explanation. Hopefully a sane one."

"Sir with everything we have seen here... please define sane." Sergeant Webber said frustrated.

"Honestly I am not sure any more." Inspector James shook his head. "The information we wanted is here already."

"We ordered it last night. It is here already?"

"Yes it is. Things here are efficient to say the least."

* * *

"I got you! You bastard, I got you." Integra smiled.

"Got whom?" Trainer asked as he wandered in.

"One of the traitors."

"Are you sure when you brand him as one of the traitors he is going to be a target for many people, deadly ones." Trainer counseled.

"Oh do I know that." Integra laughed dryly. "I am certain. A few too many coincidences and some outright lies, and odd money movements. Not just to his usual vices."

"Oh and whom would that be?" Trainer leaned against the wall.

"I am sorry trainer this time I must decline. All of this sort of information goes into the Countess' ear and none other." Integra shook her head. "Thomas!"

"Yes sir Integra?" Thomas asked from behind Trainer.

"Contact Jolene. I have news for the Countess." Integra smiled and lit a cigar.

* * *

"More of that thrice cursed family wandering about." Zsophia growled and punched the bag. "More lines of them." She growled more. She kicked the bag. "As if there weren't enough?" She nearly yelled then hit the bag again this time it exploded.

"More of what Mama?" Lila asked quietly.

"Lila where?" Zsophia asked looking around.

"Up here." Lila said on the ceiling.

"What?" Zsophia asked looking up. She shook her head as Lila waved from the ceiling. "I bet Tabby is looking all over for you."

"Yes I have been. Ok little miss I can float now. Try to get down please." Tabby said looking up.

"What happened?" Zsophia asked blinking at Lila on the ceiling.

"I forgot." Lila said. "I gots scared and I forgots how to get down." She blinked. "I rememberes now but I am afraid I'll fall hard."

"I won't let ya now you are learning but how did you get here?" Tabby asked looking up.

"I wanted Mama." Lila said simply. "Papa is sleeping."

"Not any longer My Treasure." Walter said with a yawn as he walked across the ceiling to her.

"Sorry Papa." Lila pulled at Familiars ear.

"So you wanted Papa and got there you wanted Mama so you are here?" Zsophia asked.

"Yeth." Lila said blinked. "I know the way." She nodded."I didn't want to fall hard like the coyote."

"Coyote?" Tabitha asked.

"Yeth the one who chases the blue bird that runs fast." Lila said with a nod.

"Ah that unfortunate bloke." Walter shook his head. "Just do what Tabitha told you to do. You know that Tabitha is right so if you do it you will not get hurt."

"But I am scared. That is far." Lila pointed to the floor.

"Yes but you must do it." Walter nodded.

"Papa will you get me down?" Lila asked.

"No My Treasure you are a big girl who can do it for herself so you must do it." Walter said sternly.

"But I am scared." Lila whispered.

"I understand it is scary for everyone when they learn things like this." Walter said and sat down on the ceiling. "I was at first with this, it is odd and not the world should not look like this." He shook his head "But I learned so can you."

"Really Papa?" Lila blinked.

"Really. Have you seen Seras do her lift trick?" Walter asked with a smile.

"No." Lila shook her head.

"Well do what Tabitha told you and pretend you are in a slow lift as you do it. Then you go down easy I think. My magic is not like yours. would that work Tabitha?" Walter looked at her on the floor.

"Pretty much." Tabby nodded.

"So a slow lift..." Lila closed her eyes, thought and rehearsed in her mind what she ought to do.

"See here you are." Zsophia smiled.

"I did it?" Lila asked then looked up as Zsophia. She looked at Familiar and smiled. "I did it!"

"Yes you did now let's go so Z can finish blowing off steam and Walter can go back to bed."

"Ok Tabby! Bye Mama, sleep sweet Papa. Can Tabby Ghost come to tea? Alice is busy." Lila said as they went out the door.

"Dotting Papa." Zsophia smiled up at her lover.

"Irked Mama. Can I help love?" Walter asked as he hovered down.

"No not really. I am dealing with the fact that there are at least one more branch of the Helsing tree to give us problems." Zsophia sighed. "Love it is hard to not just go slaughter Integra. She is not the worst of her blood but she is the one I currently have access to."

"Darling if you let this hate eat at you..." Walter wrapped his arms around Zsophia. "then the Helsings at the root of this problem and the root of all the evil done to your family win." Walter sighed and held Zsophia in his arms. "They make a slave of you in your hatred of them." Walter kissed the top of her head. "They need not make a slave of two generations."

* * *

"So it is to be the oldest of your castles majesty?"

"Yes that is what is wanted." The Queen nodded. "It will have to be Windsor. That one we have the best control of people in and out. I think Zsophia liked it."

"What need we do to prepare?"

"Not much."

"But?"

"It is to be traditional. Their Traditions. We will be given recipes. We will even be provided with a costume. It is for Us to declare the marriage. They have no church there." The aide to the Queen made an aghast face. "I know and I understand both your reaction and their reason." The Queen stood. "There is a history there. Zsophia is royal." With the shocked face on the face of Her aide the Queen chuckled. "I did not know either until recently. Nor did she."

"What country?"

"The very last of Wallachia. Very few know it still exists." The Queen looked at her aide. "Yes she is of the royal line of Dracul. It is their blood that runs through her veins."

"But that is impossible!" They said with wide eyes. "What will be people be told?"

"That they are sworn to secrecy . That this is one reason The Countess remains as Countess and not Princess. A reason she is never to be photographed. Why things are as secret and security is so tight. That she is being hidden from all, any number of things. Windsor is officially closed until further notice by My order. No other reason is needed to be given."

"I understand My Queen." They bowed. "When will changes be made?"

"There are things and people to be imported." The Queen sighed. "If they come in on specific flights, which will be charted and they remain on castle grounds they are not to be questioned. Many may not speak the language." The Queen shook her head. "This will be as massive and perhaps even more so than any other royal wedding, the difference all of it has been scripted for hundreds of years. Every hair pin and undergarment on the bridal party has been preordained. She will wear her mother's crown, her mother's dress. He will wear the proper combination of armor and clothing dictated. The food has been known before she was born, before her parent's parents were born." The Queen looked over the lawn. "There are lines to be said. There will be games, shows of power and a carnival type of thing. It will last for days." The Queen smiled and turned. "Thousands will be donated to charities as is proper to celebrate such good fortune."

"My word!" they gasped.

"The ceremonies of old will be had in this century in this country again." The Queen shook her head. "Leave it to Zsophia. She hates the spotlight but for the sake of her country for the sake of her people she will wear it all she will be it all for this occasion. She will be a sight We think."

"But there is so little time!"

"As We said it is all planned it is just things being put together. The menu will be provided today." The Queen laughed. "If their country is run so efficiently it is no wonder it is unknown. They have nothing to report!"

* * *

"I have been asked by fifteen people today if I received an invitation to The Wedding." Lady Griffiths laughed. "I am suddenly someone of note."

"I know dear." Lady Irons laughed. "Beware false friends."

"I am. I am also surprised that so few invitations have been delivered. It is confusing." Lady Griffiths shook her head then reached for a ginger snap.

"Dear let me pour you some tea. This pregnancy is not agreeing with you at all is it?" Lady Irons shook her head. "I must admit I never much spoke to you before and I am less for it." She looked abashed.

"It is fine Emily. I do understand. I am glad things are as they are now." Lady Griffiths smiled. "Come in Alice." She called to the door.

"Hi Aunty. Hello Lady Irons." Alice came in holding Jewel. "Are you feeling ok?"

"My stomach is not happy again." Lady Griffiths smiled and patted the couch next to her. "Come sit with us. We are talking about the wedding."

"Yay! Jewel and Familiar will match! Lila and I will have dresses with real jewels on them." Alice Smiled and nodded.

"I see! Well that would be part of the need for security." Lady Irons laughed. "As to the different timing of the invitations being delivered, it is actually an old tradition. The earlier the invitation the more important you are to the couple. People still hope and wait for theirs. It is one of the few shows power I have seen Zsophia openly use. I guess it is tradition again. Not to mention people have had to pass security checks."

"Because she is a princess and tradition is most important for this." Alice nodded. "Lila was part of a little ceremony where the women talk about if it is a good match. Countess brushed out her hair and put a special clip in it."

"I see. Well from the mouths of babes." Lady Irons smiled. "I think hair brushing is important to them." She thought a moment. "I expect I should be more honored than I thought at first. Zsophia asked me 'to be the one who brushes and braids my hair'."

"Yes usually her mama would but her mama is dead." Alice said sadly.

"Usually her Mama? My word." Lady Irons gasped.

* * *

/So there is a new head of our order?/ A man wearing a silver ring with an emerald eyed dragon on it asked as they sat by firelight.

/Yes there is one with live blood./ The man with the gold dragon ring intoned solemnly to the group of gathered men.

/We are being summoned?/ Another man with a onyx ring with a silver dragon on it asked.

/Yes They are to be married. We are required for that./ The man with the gold dragon ring nodded.

/Indeed we will swear ourselves and our families again./ A man with a silver ring which had a sapphire eyed dragon on it smiled.

/It is a glorious thing. Armor will be worn and banners be seen again./ A man with a silver ring with a silver dragon on it smiled.

/Yes and there is royal blood to be protected./ A hand lovingly stroked a sword. /We will all travel to the west. Many of the others from this part of the world will be of The Villages./ The man with the gold dragon ring said.

/That will be interesting./ A voice laughed and head was shaken.

/Indeed in part we are to keep them in line. The royal blood was raised and protected for a time there./ The man with the gold dragon ring laughed.

/That is right and good./ All the men nodded as they spoke in unison.

/I have met this new head of Order. She is a true dragoness. Claws and fang, grace and beauty, power and presence, terrible in her anger generous to those she calls her own./ The man with the gold dragon ring said with a contented and blood thirsty smile on his face.

/Dragoness?/ Several voices asked in unison.

/Oh yes. She favors the last head of our Order. They fight side by side now. She has for the most part freed Vlad. / The man with the gold dragon ring said with perfect reverence.

/Really?/

/Oh yes. He has been bound to her by the accursed magic. They have bound blood to blood. He is freed. She has Young Dragons of her own. They are tested in battle and won./ The man with the gold dragon ring

/Truly?/

/Yes./ He nodded his head. /The man she marries is a warrior and friend to Vlad. He has a Treasure for the family./ The man with the gold dragon ring Smiled in the dim light.

/It is better than could be wanted./

/How is it you know all of this?/ A young man asked suspicious.

/Boris!/ An older man reprimanded.

/Peace. He has the right to ask. Vlad has showed it to me. Yes he can travel as he feels he needs./ The man with the gold dragon ring nodded. /He brought me to the England. It was a way of travel I would never choose to use again. He walked me through his shadows./

* * *

"Well hello you two!" Her lyrical voice said. "What have you been up to now?" Clear violet eyes sparked as she watched and listened to the small childlike beings. "Well then Dirk's place is still going that is good. Did you say hi to him?"

"Yes." Dirks voice came out of a little one's mouth. "It is good to know you are awake again Lady please join me anytime. I will have honey tea ready for you."

"Well isn't he a dear." Rosebud lips smiled happily. "What else did he say?"

"You ought to introduce yourself to the Countess Ashton she is very nice and polite. So are her children. There are less than pleasant wee ones there."

"Oh dear." Golden curls shook. "Well they will make their own fun." Her sigh sounded like a warm breeze. Two little heads hung down and shook with her. "What else did you do?" She watched as they made more gestures and noises. They looked as if they ran, then they played at leap frog. They looked as if they were riding something and having fun. Then they took up sticks running and diving all over the place. "Well you tow have been having quite the adventure! Are you hungry?" When there were twin smiles and shaken heads he eyebrows arched. "What did you two do?"

"Well hello there I am sorry to have startled you." Natty's voice came clearly from one's mouth who made as if they were plump. Both made as if they hid. "I must ask you to please leave the desk alone." The little head shook. "I will be happy to put out tea for you."

"Really? what did you do?" She asked surprised as she changed her dress into dark blue velvet with gold trim with her blink.

They acted out coming out of hiding. "Well I am pleased to see you. If you will please be comfortable I will return promptly." They blinked and looked at each other then seemed to wait. When the woman began to speak they shook their heads no. The other acted plump and sounded exactly like Dumpling. "Well hello wee ones! I welcome you to the home of My Countess!" That one made as if it sat.

"Really!" She blinked as she sat at the edge of her seat watching the story played out before her. Both nodded.

"I am sorry if I sound odd I do not come from this part of the world." Then the other acted out Natty. It made three fingers up.

"Her and three others?" They nodded. "Whatever for?"

"Here is a seat for you each, it ought to be more comfortable. Here is a smaller set of tea things as well." The Natty voice said.

"A set of furniture and tea set?" She blinked astounded. "How very kind." They acted in a way that showed her a little table as well. "And a tea table as well?" They nodded. "They treated you as proper guests in their home!" She smiled and clapped, her outfit changed again this time it was beautiful sheer layers of green silk.

"I know many like tea but I thought you might like this hot chocolate. The cook just made some cinnamon biscuits. I brought some that are very small I hope you like them." It smiled and made as if it were going.

"I know I have found a love for this west's drink. I hope you are comfortable?" Dumpling's voice was heard again. "I am so glad to meet you both. I am called Dumpling. It is a title of honor." the Wee one smiled. "I look after the family of the Countess." Both mimicked drinking the Cocoa both smiled and looked at one another with bright eyes and made to drink more. They acted as if they picked up something and bit it. Again they looked happy and seemed to eat more and faster. "I am glad you like your food. Cook and Natty will be very happy as well. My Countess said you like these so allow me to give them to you." They each held up a prize. One held a sliver looking hair pin the other a sparkly hair elastic.

"Well! How very kind!" She smiled. "More than kind. Did you say thank you and give those nice ladies gifts?" They blinked and looked at one another than at their toes. "Oh dear! you were not that rude!" The woman asked distressed. "Oh dear I guess you were."

Seven other Wee Ones came in angry. They gave the two others a dressing down. They flitted about on the wind shaking angry fists.

"Now now, I am sure they are sorry." She said trying to soothe them all. I will ask if I may go to tea tomorrow. You two will come and tender your apologies. For now apologize to them for going in without introducing your selves to them first." The Two looked chagrined. "I will take you with me to apologize." She frowned to them "For now, " A golden cage appeared. "in there." She pointed." The nodded sad heads and went in. "One moment, you seven you were unkind. They are not grown up like you." The seven looked at the toes of their collective shoes. They looked at the ones in their golden cage and all nodded. "There that is patched up. This one will take my note to this Countess with my request. You seven please be extra nice?" They nodded and went off. She pulled out a paper and dipped her golden quill into a crystal ink pot. She wrote her note and sealed it with purple sealing wax and handed it over. "Stay until you can deliver it and wait for a reply." The one nodded and left. "Have you two learned your lesson?" They nodded sadly. "All right then out you come." She opened the cage and took them out then hugged them to her. "No going out and about without chaperones?" They nodded then smiled. "All right." She nodded. They flew up and dressed her hair in the newest hair pin and elastic. "They are lovely." She smiled and laughed at the mess they made of her hair.

* * *

"So they were happy when they left?" Zsophia asked with a smile.

"Yes very." Dumpling. "They were smaller than I expected. No gender and not much in the way of clothing." Dumpling shook her head. "The three of you calm down please."

"So not going to happen. They are happy Seras and Vlad are taking them out to teach Lila how to play sneak tag." Zsophia smiled. "I really am glad you called when you did earlier. It was perfect timing. Soothed a tough negotiation." Zsophia shook her head.

"Was it all resolved?" Dumpling asked.

"Countess there is a visitor here." Natty said poking her head in. "Another Wee One though this one is not so wee."

"I'll follow you." Zsophia said and hurried out with Natty _Two visits in one day? What the heck does this mean?_ "Greetings." Zsophia said as she walked into her office. She made sure not to startle when a frog looking bloke turned and looked at her.

"Hello Countess! I bring a message from my lady to you." He said with a croaking voice with something of a smile and a bow.

"I thank you." Zsophia smiled and took the note. "May I offer you anything?"

"You are most kind however I am but a messenger." He bowed.

"I see, let me read this." Zsophia looked at the note and nodded. "Tomorrow for tea sounds wonderful. Please tell your Lady Trilby I will happy to have her join me."

"Thank you Countess." He bowed again and walked out the patio door.

"Jolene?" Zsophia asked watching The smart suited frog walk out into the garden.

"Yes boss?"

"If I had any other plans for tea cancel them, please ask Natty to make sure the gazebo in the roses is set out for royalty."

"On it boss." Jolene nodded and went out the door shaking her head. _And things keep getting weirder._ "Also apparently Integra has something important."

"I wonder what she found." Zsophia muttered.

"I don't know boss but Thomas sounded pleased and even, dare I say excited?" Jolene smirked.

"Don't tell Walter. He might be upset at poor Thomas. Zsophia laughed. "I'll go and see her later tonight."

* * *

"You should stay asleep. Actually feed then go back to sleep." Alucard said looking as Seras.

"No, I want to play sneak tag with the kids then I need to file my report." Seras shook her head. "I really believe more and more that the whole thing was started at the museum or at least it was important to the plot."

"Then you need to drink more and stay out of the sun a few days. I worry. For us a tan is very unhealthy." Alucard shook his head and handed Seras a goblet of blood.

"You are not my boss. Mate yes boss no." Seras looked at Alucard pointedly.

"Yes but I could keep you in bed by order of Zsophia I expect." Alucard cocked his eyebrow.

"That is cheating." Seras frowned at Alucard.

"I doubt she would do it." Alucard wished she would.

"She would keep me out of the field though." Seras sighed. "Order me to cease the museum investigations, and things she could do professionally."

"Please My Dark Rose take care of yourself. You begin to emulate Zsophia only too well." Alucard shook his head at Seras.

"I'm really getting that bad?" Seras blinked. When Alucard nodded she whispered. "Wow."

"We need to hold a court tonight. You must be strong for it. Tristan has been missing his Queen." Alucard teased Seras.

"This is getting weird. Can Walter tell him to dial it back?"

"I doubt it would work. This Midian has gone from nothing to being the first knight to the most Beautiful Queen. It is every boy's dream come true." Alucard shook his head. "I forget you are not used to the court and royal ways." Alucard laughed. "The guard for my mother were fierce. The ones who failed My Wife died for their dishonor. He is being as he should." Alucard said with raised eyebrow. "You are **The No-Life-Queen** in this country. My Dark Rose it must be thus." He sighed then smiled. "There is to be a dress of gold dragons and jewels for you."

"Really?" Seras smiled. "Tailor is in for way too much work." She shook her head in pity.

"Not for your dress." Alucard shook his head. At the surprised look he smiled. "It is the bodice that is being tailored for you the rest is done. The women at the castle have begun already." Alucard had demanded there be a specific design on it. "The skirt and back were already done. It is a royal dress."

"It was already done? It is being adjusted?" Seras asked. "It was already made? How formal and detailed is it?"

"Incredibly so. It was made a very long time ago. It was one of my wife's favorites. Zsophia favors her mother's build you don't so it is being tailored for you." Alucard smiled and played with a lock of stray hair.

"Your wife's dress?" Seras glared at Alucard. "One of her dresses?"

"Yes it is beautiful. You will be magnificent in it." Alucard smiled. "The colors are perfect for you. I picked it out."

"Does it not strike you as odd me wearing a dress of your dead wife? I am not her. You say not to compare me to her but you put me in her dress?" Seras growled.

"No it is not odd. It is a beautiful dress. Yes you are different women." He shrugged confused. "You are jealous? Hurt?" Then he blinked. "I am not trying to make you into her. Seras, I do not favor her over you. Yes she was my wife. You are my mate. My arms do not remember her feel they only know yours. My lips do not remember her kiss. They only feel yours. My tongue does not remember the taste of her skin. It enjoys only yours. My fingers only know the silk of your hair. My eyes see and delights in your form and movements. My ears only enjoy your voice as it speaks and all of your sighs and other sounds you make in pleasure."He smiled wolfishly at Seras who promptly blushed. "Seras my Dark Rose, My heart is not broken anymore, it does not long for her. I have you. My heart only knows joy in you. It is made full with you." Alucard still looked confused at Seras. "Seras I love you." He shrugged.

"Oh Vlad, I am sorry. I thought you would look at the dress not me." Seras touched the side of Alucard's face. "I forgot it was cloth sewn together. I was afraid." She smiled at him. "I am sure it is a beautiful dress. I know you will see me now. I can enjoy it as my beautiful dress. Just as long as they remember to make sure I can wear my necklace."

_Women. Confusing creatures._ Alucard thought to himself as he took Seras in his arms and laughed.

* * *

"I cannot believe I am becoming accustomed to your popping up anywhere unannounced." Integra shook her head.

"I think it is a good thing?" Zsophia shrugged. "So what or rather who do you have for me?"

"Sir Scott." Integra nearly spat his name out.

"Really... I had been warned of him." Zsophia nodded. "So will you enjoy outing him to the Queen before one and all"

"Me? In front of the Queen and others?" Integra blinked happy.

"Oh yes you are invited to the Wedding. The security is high and all who are going to be there will be sworn to secrecy over some things happen." Zsophia smiled and handed Integra the invitation. "Would you like to be one of the people who deliver their head to the Queen on silver platters? Or one who lops their head off?"

"I am not at all sure how to answer that one." Integra sat back. Part of her thought Zsophia was in jest but she also knew this woman better." Likely one to wield the sword or will it be an axe?"

"Whatever your family has or I can provide some excellent choices." Zsophia shrugged.

"I will likely take you up on that offer." Integra said as she opened the invitation. "A full week? For a wedding?"

"Yes. Your rooms have been chosen. Your wardrobe will be provided there. All will be trousers though there will be gowns make available to you."

"Good lord! How many are you going to be dressing? The number of people to be there." Integra put the invitation on the desk.

"Very few actually. Only those we have chosen. You are amongst them." Zsophia shrugged. "So any candidates for the other traitor?"

"Yes, yes." Integra said quickly regaining herself. "I have three. Do you want to know them?" Integra went to grab a cigar then remembered that the woman in front of her hated the things.

"Yes please I can give you my impressions." Zsophia nodded.

"Indeed." Integra nodded. "Carter, Darby and Dixon."

"I do not believe Carter is in on it. I would believe his father for it. But not him." Zsophia sat back in her chair. "Dixon is quiet so unknown. Darby is too smooth. If I were to focus on any of them I would think him."

"I agree." Integra nodded. "He and Scott are old friends. Often seen together in one of the men's clubs here. Both take lunch there on Thursdays. Also he, Scott and the old Carter are known to be friends as I think on it."

"You have gotten better with the investigations." Zsophia smiled.

"It is ridiculously easy to get information on nearly everything." Integra shook her head. "I can see how we were so easily trapped. How easily we were to be seen."

"Yes." Zsophia nodded. "And on the organization now?"

"All I can trace back to is several companies. All legit." Integra sat back and favored Zsophia with a look. "You have hidden many things for a very long time. I can't find even a good description of you. Even now I could not give a good description of you." Integra squinted. "How do you it?"

"Any or all of it?" Zsophia smiled.

"All of it."

"Then that is what you will learn. Eventually it will become second nature and it will make you very useful to Hellsing. Oh yes Integra." Zsophia nodded. "You have been a part of Hellsing all along. You have been learning. Eventually you will be a specialist. Hiding and ferreting out things will be your specialty. After all soon your family will have its name cleared. People will know that the Queen herself wanted you to do this and that we have been working together this whole time. That give you an excellent cover. Think on it Integra. How well do people know me? They have ideas, some are correct some are not. So it will be for you. Imagine the looks on the faces of those who see it, here it, and be made witness to it all?"

"That I am looking forward to." Integra smiled.

"Integra, may truths will be revealed at the wedding. You will have explanations for things. I just hope you can handle the information. For now I need to go." Zsophia stood and shook Integra's hand then went out the door to the garden.

"Whatever it is I will handle it Countess. A part of Hellsing this whole time." Integra shook her head. "A specialist? I need to look that up." Integra went and collected her cigar.

"A Specialist is a type of commander. They are recognized as one of the elite." Thomas said as he lit Integra's cigar.

"Well then, I had best earn my title. Darby you are under my microscope now." Integra smiled coldly 


	71. Feast

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

**71 Feast

* * *

**

"It took all I had to not throttle her." Zsophia grimaced at Walter as he had his evening meal. "I have taken what you said to heart and I will not be made a slave by my own anger."

"I am glad Beloved." Walter smiled and licked the blood from his lips. "The children are still gone outside?"

"You know they are." Zsophia smirked at Walter. "Randy fellow you are." She giggled and blushed.

"I simply take joy and pleasure with my mate. You are enough to make any man dead, undead or alive randy." _"Vlad keep the kids busy a while more?"_ Walter thought to Alucard as he stood and went to Zsophia.

_"Of course old friend."_ Alucard smirked and grabbed Lila from a bush. Getting an EEEEEEE! from her as she tried to run.

_"Thank you."_ Walter picked Zsophia up. "Don't worry the children are having fun. As are Vlad and Seras. We have time." They kissed passionately as he carried her back to bed.

"Lila! You must learn not to squeal like that all the time." Alucard said as he set her down then shook his head. "Granted if it is a Midian that squeal will give you every advantage. Does bad to my ears."

"Thorry." Lila squeaked.

"Got you!" Twin Voices came from the night as The Spawn tackled Alucard.

"Damn!" He swore then rolled on the Spawn then was up and gone.

"Eep!" Lila squealed quieter.

"Good Job!" The Spawn congratulated her.

"Thank you." Lila smiled. "Do I scream next time too?"

"No or it" "won't work anymore." The Spawn shook their heads.

"Ok not bait anymore?" Lila asked.

"Not now." The Spawn agreed.

_"She helped to set me up!"_ Alucard thought indignantly to Seras.

_"You are just angry that you fell for it." _Seras laughed. _"You ought to be proud of them all they already work together and teach Lila."_ "Ow!" Seras yelped as she felt a sting and fell from her perch.

"Ha! Ruger and I win that one!" Tabby ghost giggled.

"Careful where you leave your body." Seras warned Tabby from the ground.

"I am I left it someplace safe. I have to go back to it now anyway. Still weak."

"Tabby! Your ghost eyes are red!" Seras said as Tabby was leaving.

"Whazzit?" Tabby looked around.

"No trick! I promise. Are you trying to make them red?" Seras asked staring at the ghost.

"No. They are?" Tabby asked blinking.

"They are very red." Seras nodded. "Go back to your body I'll catch you in a bit then see if the physical one can change."

"Ok." Tabby nodded then was gone.

* * *

"Oh no I forgot to ask Dracul something." Lila muttered as she walked in the Maze alone. _The others walked alone well not brothers but they are always together. I am a big girl now._ She turned the corner and was confronted by a big black hellhound. She froze her eyes getting big. "ZAP!" She nearly shouted as she pointed at the dog. It was gone before it could be hit by the zap and the bushes at the end of the path were scorched.

"That was a very good response." Alucard praised Lila. "You did not scream much and you attacked something big and scary. That is what you need to do in the future."

"Ok Dracul." Lila nodded as she turned to face him.

"That was good enough to get you an extra bit of dessert even." Alucard nodded. "_Seras I am sure Familiar is alive at least sometimes now."_ He saw the flash of life go into and out of Familiars eyes and she looked angry.

* * *

"I had wondered." Walter nodded. "We can speak to Zsophia on it later. I am going to go help tuck the small ones in."

"Sounds good. Tuck Zsophia in as well. She needs more sleep." Alucard shook his head. "I will go to our apartments. We can start from there, Seras is talking with Tabby about something."

"Sounds good." Walter nodded then went in. "Well Little Treasure did you enjoy your first bout of sneak tag?"

"Yeth Papa I did. I played bait." Lila nodded with a smile.

"Did you?" Walter asked with a smile.

"She was" "perfect bait." The Spawn nodded. "We got" "Grandfather well." They smiled.

"It was strathy." Lila smiled. "I got to be the cat-a-lisk." She petted Familiar.

"Did Familiar have fun?" Walter asked lightly.

"Yeth until Dracul did the big dog. She did not like that at all." Lila shook her head.

"Big" "dog?" The Spawn blinked.

"Yes he did the hell hound bit." Walter nodded.

"He what?" Zsophia asked evenly.

"Yeth I gots scared but I zapped him. Or tried to. He went poof. He said it was good after." Lila smiled and tried not to yawn.

"Well all to bed!" Dumpling declared.

"Ok!" The children said and ran to get into their beds.

"Once we tuck them in you are getting tucked in as well darling. You have a guest tomorrow you said so you need to sleep." Walter said and kissed Zsophia on the nose.

"I agree only because of the guest tomorrow. "Lady Trilby is her name. She must be of the fair ones. She has sway over the wee ones though." Zsophia got up and went to go kiss the children.

* * *

"It happened in your ghost form. I wonder if it could carry over?" Seras shook her head

"That would be cool!" Tabitha smiled. "But why not happen before?"

"The energy was not needed. We had been talking about whether or not people could have it lay dormant in them for a period of time." Seras sat back. "I think it has happened once before I know of."

"Really? Wonder why? It is energy." Tabitha nodded. "Energy can be stored. But why not present?"

"I think Z was talking about it." Seras shrugged. "I have not spoken to her much on it."

"I know she and Dirk have had their heads together over the red eyes people get." Tabitha nodded. "I'll have to ask tomorrow. But for now I have some texts to go over. I am so glad I got that blessing."

"Which?" Seras asked with a blink.

"The one Mala gave me." Tabby said with a shrug.

"She did? What was it?"Seras was curious and a bit nervous.

"I can read and understand what I want now. I can also recall it when I need to." Tabitha nodded. "Cool huh?"

"Yep cool." Seras nodded. "Still do not over do. Your brain might explode."

* * *

"Yes I am going to tea with this countess tomorrow." Lady Trilby smiled in the glowing stone she held. "I will see what I think of her. I already know she has excellent manners. She taught her staff to be very hospitable." She smiled at the two sleeping in their flower beds. "They provided furniture and everything for two. The other Wee Ones who live in her home seem to really love her and the home." Lady Trilby looked into the glowing stone then nodded. "I will be very careful. If it goes well I will happily be the ambassador between us and them." She waved her hand over the stone and smiled. "I wonder what I should wear?" Clothing began to appear and change over her slight frame.

* * *

"A request of meeting tonight?" Seras asked with a groan.

"Yes it is and one we should honor. I have already accepted for you, Walter and I." Alucard nodded. "I have told Tristan that you will see him later than hoped. I do not think having your knight around will be needed."

"Well I guess that is one up side." Seras shook her head. "I'll go dress."

* * *

""Sir?" Annis knocked lightly on the office door.

"Yes Annis do come in." DeMorte smiled. He watched her move like he was watching prey. He knew he all but owned her now. But he was careful still.

"Sir all of the arrangements for the conference are finished I sent out the time and places to those you wanted me to." Annis said crisply. "Those I do not hear from by six pm tomorrow night I will follow up on with a phone call."

"Good well done." DeMorte nodded. "Any other news?"

"Plenty sir. What do you want to hear on?" Annis looked up at DeMorte.

"How much of it is administrative that you can deal with for me?" DeMorte asked her calmly.

"I would say... likely... seventy-five percent sir." Annis said looking over her notes.

"Good do it." DeMorte nodded. "Has there been any contact from our good Countess?"

"Yes an apology for not contacting sooner with a promise of contact soon. Apparently the wedding date is set." Annis nodded.

"Get Abby on the line I need to know more on that wedding." DeMorte frowned. "Where is Michael?"

"En route to London as we speak." Annis said after a quick consult of her pad.

"I see. Forget the call then. He will call me soon then I will have him relay the message." DeMorte stood.

"I understand sir." Annis nodded. "You have a date this evening with the singer you wanted. Dinner at eight. Your charcoal suit is hanging in your side room."

"Thank you."

* * *

"This is not the best timing Serana." Alucard said as the vampires stood on the top of Big Ben looking over the city. Alucard was still thinking on what he has witnessed with Familiar earlier in the night.

"I am sorry." She said lightly. "Where is our green eyed dragoness?"

"She sleeps." Walter said irritated as he looked over the city. "She needs more sleep."

"She over works herself yet again?" Serana asked with a smile.

"Yes she does Serana." Seras nodded.

"You all seem agitated." Serana said fishing.

"Yes we are it was an odd and bad fight nearly a week ago and things are only returning to normal." Walter said and unconsciously rubbed his chest. It had faded to nothing over the days but it had cost Zsophia, the play group, and Alucard plenty. Most of all her, his lady.

"I am sorry." Serana said very curious now. "Can my magics help?"

"No thank you Serana." Seras said in ill humor. It had been difficult on Alucard as the mark went away on her. It must have been the same for Zsophia and Walter. _You are soooo lucky Integra._ "So may I ask why you are here?"

"I wanted to know what else has been heard of Mala if anything." Serana smiled.

* * *

She moved on pure instinct. They had taken something they had no right to. They had stolen from her. _They had thought if they stole from me they would control and intimidate me._ Zsophia sneered at the thought. _They are so very wrong._ Now she would take back what was hers and she would slay the offenders. She wanted nothing more than to spill their blood and bathe in it. Zsophia knew she would feed their blood to her beloved and he would become stronger. He would become strong enough to never be taken by them again. But then they would all cease to exist, no longer a danger to those she loved and called her own. She was their assassin; it was time to remind all of the ancient ones. They would leave her family alone or they would pay the price. The darkness was as always welcoming to her. She slid through the maze of corridors with no problem. She moved amongst their servants both Midian and human unnoticed, she moved with the shadows. She was as patient as she needed to be. Soon enough she was at the door where they kept all of their 'special' captives. Zsophia knew she would have to move in the open now. The time for stealth was over. Slowly she opened the door and looked in. There he was the man she loved. They had tortured him, she expected that. He felt her and looked up.

_"Darling you must flee to our children."_ Walter thought to her no longer able to speak.

_"__**We**__ will go to them."_ Zsophia thought back and walked in. They began their attack on her. She sneered and hissed and began to rip them apart. She used many of the things she had been trained to against them inflicting wounds that would never heal. Zsophia knew she had to take some care. The weapons she used against the ancient ones would kill the man she loved. Then in a moment the world stopped for her. She stood paralyzed as she saw Tamud. Zsophia had always hated Tamud and he felt the same. She began to scream and move as Tamud moved to Walter she was not fast enough to stop Tamud. In the end all she could do was watch as Tamud beheaded her love, her husband, her mate. "Walter! No!" Zsophia screamed and let loose the darkness within. She did not care now. Now it was time for absolute destruction, complete revenge. She let loose the rage with the darkness and gloried in it.

* * *

Alucard's head snapped around to where the house was. "Little One?"

"Love?" Walter asked as he too looked towards the house.

"What the hell?" Seras asked.

"It is the darkness within the Green Eyed Dragoness," Serana whispered feeling a fear she had not tasted in years. "It has woken and this time she is not stopping it." Serana said looking in the same direction as the others. "She comes here." Serana felt the energy slide towards them. The three other Midians looked at Serana hearing the fear in her voice and wondered at what the woman they all knew would do when she arrived.

"Old one! You are packed in this treachery?" Zsophia thundered as she stepped from the void in front of Serana. "I called you friend and you helped to murder my mate!" Zsophia accused coldly; her hair had a life all its own now, it whipped violently around Zsophia. The void seemed not to close but to rather become a part of Zsophia now as she stood in the midst of the others.

"I swear Dragoness, I know nothing you speak of! Your Mate lives!" Serana said as she fell to her knees knowing the peril she was in. She saw the talons that had grown from the tips of Zsophia's fingers flashing in the moonlight as Zsophia pointed at her. Serana had seen this full grown and experienced woman use those talons to rip apart beings of magic and power. The last time She had been witness was when the woman before her was but a child. Serana saw the cold green eyes that looked at her. They were no longer human. Serana wondered if it was already too late.

"Little One …" Alucard said carefully. He sensed the absolute confusion in Zsophia's mind. He could see Walter was dead, killed by the ancients. Alucard was shocked to see Zsophia as she was now. When she turned her head and looked at him he took a breath and allowed his hat, glasses and overcoat to disappear. He wanted to be sure there was no mistaking who he is. Zsophia was as pale as he now save her skin had a bluish tone to it. Her lips red as blood. Her eyes looked draconic like his, save hers were green. They had seen something like this when she had freed Mala, he and Walter had witnessed this when Walter had been held captive but this was different it was not only darkness and shadow as before, somehow this was more frightening. This was the combination of the Ashi and Zsophia bound together now. The presence was colder and darker then the shadows The Midians walked.

"Father! They took my husband! They murdered my children's father!" Zsophia growled in anger but Alucard felt the grief and heartbreak behind her words as well.

"No Little One, no my daughter, Walter is still with us. Look behind you. See he is here and lives." Alucard said modulating his voice; he reached out through their bond to calm her as well. She felt different yet the same, the bonding had merged everything and the being before him was not stable. "Serana will not move; if she does I will kill her myself. Now look behind you." Alucard was not sure he would not kill Serana now just because.

"Darling, I am fine." Walter said behind Zsophia. "My Lady Love, Darling look at me." Walter said confused by what she said, astounded by the presence that she had now. As she turned her head Walter held his arms slightly open, he looked worried. "My love…" He said in a whisper.

"Walter." Zsophia breathed and went to him. She held him tightly in her arms and the darkness seemed to fold around them both. "I saw you …" She swallowed.

"It was only a nightmare darling." Walter whispered. She felt so odd in his arms. "I am well, our children are well, and everyone is well." He remembered the sensation he felt when she kissed him when she was only her shadow self. "You must calm now." Now she felt that same cold but the power below the surface was obvious and he was feeling her flesh. "Please, I do not want you to hurt yourself." He whispered as he stroked her hair down to tame it. Zsophia nodded and lay her head on his chest with a sigh. As she relaxed the void disappeared into her. Then she was only his lady in his arms.

"Dragon?" Seras asked as she moved towards him and Serana.

"Stay there My Dark Rose." Alucard said with a calm he did not feel. "Serana, what have you done to My Daughter, My Master?" He growled.

"Nothing I swear." Serana gasped knowing how very volatile this situation was. "I am the last who would be fool enough to do any harm to her Love. I have seen her do much damage and bloodshed in that form even as a child. I swear Lord Dragon, King of this Lands your daughter has nothing to fear from me. I am her friend."

"I hope for your sake you speak the truth." Alucard said emotionless. In truth he did not believe Serana was completely innocent in any of this.

"I am. I have accepted your hospitality. I would never break the Rules of Hospitality. I do care for your Green Eyed Dragoness, your Master. I am as confused as you as to why this has happened." Serana swallowed. She was bargaining, pleading for her life and she knew it.

"I am taking My Mate home." Walter said holding Zsophia to him in his arms. "She has fallen asleep again. I will stay with her." Then his wings made of darkness and blood grew from Walter's back and he took flight carrying His Lady home.

"Alucard take a moment." Seras said. "Think on what she said. She said it was her husband they killed, the father of her children. Whatever it was it did not happen now." Seras reasoned. "The wedding is still being planned."

"It may have been a prophetic dream, a possible future." Serana nodded worried.

"It was a nightmare, another vicious nightmare of Angel's death. It seems too very convenient that it happens again with your appearance." Seras looked at Serana appraisingly.

"I do not understand this either I swear Lady Dragon, Queen over all these Lands." Serana was nearly shaking now. She was of the ancients but she was one of the younger ones. She spoke the truth she had no understanding of this at all. But it did not matter, here in their lands, at their hands she could easily die.

"If you have no ideas..." Alucard growled_. Serana is in My Lands, she has likely broken the rules. If we were to kill her none would dispute it, not even the most ancient._

"The only I can think of is that there is some curse on me. When I come here it causes nightmares to Your Daughter?" Serena tried to puzzle out loud. "I swear I have had no part in this."

"So you say Serana." Seras nodded her head. "I will grant your escape. Make no mistake though. If you ever return to these shores I will happily kill you myself." Seras growled.

"My Queen has bought your life. Run." Alucard growled. Once Serana left Alucard turned and regarded Seras. "Why allow her escape?"

"One she may be right it is not her that causes the nightmares. Two she has in the past at least been a friend and ally to Boss. Those are the reasons."

"I see. It is for honor you bought her life." Alucard nodded. "Well done." Alucard smiled and kissed Seras.

* * *

_ Yes it is a type of a curse Serana._ Dragon thought to himself. _I will keep you out of these lands. I do not trust you and will keep you from Zsophia._

"That is interesting My host." Mala said as she watched the action through the mirror.

"I do not trust her. I cannot peer into her mind so I am left with this course of action." Dragon said lazy in voice.

"I trained her you know." Mala reminded Dragon.

"I am aware of this Lady." Dragon nodded. "I am also aware you did not bring her from day to night."

"She is odd though. I think you are right to keep her away." Mala nodded. "Dragon you have never acted in My lands have you?"

"No lady I have only traveled here from my own lands and only because They are here." Dragon said and looked at Mala. "Why?"

"I may ask you to act there on my behalf. For the tribe that still counts Zsophia as one of their members." Mala nodded looking at a lovely armband.

"I will be happy to do so if you think it wise. I have never acted in your lands, it will change much if I do." Dragon smiled. "Please take the armband as a gift. Here let me give it to you properly." Dragon smiled and in a moment it was not the grand enormous dragon that stood before Mala. It was a man resplendent in armor. He walked to the hoard and picked up the armband. "Here lovely lady." He smiled and handed it to her. He enjoyed the shock on her face.

"I thank you." Mala blinked and put it on. "I did not know you could do this."

"Not many do know. Rumors of my kind doing these things are based in reality." He laughed. "But even as this I am not human, just have the guise of one."

"That is true. You would stand out in any crowd especially to the ladies." She smiled.

"I thank you." He grinned.

* * *

_Still they hide my work! I will eat several now._ Ammut stalked a business man. _It will be in the day, it will be harder to hide._ She closed in on her target as he crossed the park in a flash she was on him devouring his Ka and rending the body into bloody bits.

* * *

"So first will be the recognition of the Countess?" Sir Darby asked as he sat with Sir Scott. "What the hell does that mean? I also do not like that all of the details are being kept so very secret and the security is so damn tight."

"I agree. We must present ourselves and our family with the invitation at the gates of Windsor. The Queen has already put it into lockdown." Sir Scott pursed his lips together. "Who may be in our party to enter has been prescribed to us with no substations." He shook his head.

"Hello Carter. You have heard?"

"Yes" The elder Sir Carter spat. "I am not on the list of those who may be let in." He growled. "Those who can in my family can only tell me in broad strokes what is going on."

"Are you really surprised? The attack on her at the first meeting was stupid." Sir Scott shook his head.

"I know we are all put under the same restriction. We are to be there for a full week. 'There are to be matters for only those who are there.' The Crown and parliament are taking this very seriously."

"Parliament cares because they want invitations." Carter sneered.

"Well of course they do." Scott laughed. "It is the wedding of the times it is on par with the royal one to be held. This one is happening sooner."

"I have knowledge that private planes have been landing near Windsor. The cargo and people are secret. We can't even find out the most basic. Guess Who is in charge of the security." Darby sighed.

"Damn Countess must have some serious pull in more areas than we knew." Carter hissed.

"Remember even amongst the table she has favorites." Scott shook his head. "She is more clever than I originally thought. Think on it. When did she become more seen in public?"

"What do you mean?" Carter asked with a frown as he sipped his juice.

"It was just before she took the reins at Hellsing. Before that she was a mystery, the Countess who did such good works." Scott sat back. "She has become the ultimate smoke screen for Hellsing." He chuckled. "So she has men off and on her property. No matter she has a construction company. Everyone knows that the Queen ordered her to be more seen."

"Your right." Darby nodded. "That fox hunt was the first for the Wierdlys." He shook his head. "People were all worried over her health then. They fell in love with the twins who would carry on with the stiffest of upper lips. Showing nothing except for the love and devotion they have for Sir Walter. His being there was a shock for all." He shook his head. "He being the man who pursued the countess for time. It was set up by his Uncle who had been her escort so she would not be lonely at functions. He who was her protector."

"Exactly. She is afraid of cameras. The press loves her for all the partial pictures she allows. She will talk to them but always meekly putting the focus as quickly as possible on whatever charity she is being interviewed about. When the subject of her love comes up she blushes and asks that nothing more be said then that she is the happiest woman alive. He is a blessing in the lives of she and her children." Carter spat.

"Of course the press is choosing to be happy with being on the outside the grounds to photograph the exterior and the things going in and out of the estate. Though it has been rumored that before the nuptials begin there may be a few let in for pictures." Darby shook his head.

"There may be a few allowed to witness the entire thing with the promise they will reveal only what they are allowed to." Scott said after he swallowed his tea.

"What?" Darby and Carter gasped.

"Still frames only." Scott nodded. "When spoken to correctly Griffiths is a wealth of information." Scott smiled. "Remember as mentioned, even on The Table she has those she is closer to."

"Too right. She makes sure to do good for us all but the ones with the lads that pal with the Wierdlys are the closest. Well also Penwood, and I believe Marberry."Darby pursed his lips.

"Yes." Sir Scott nodded. "He is being well involved by Griffiths with the new academy to be opened." He laughed. "Did you know that it will be open to common as well?"

"Dear god." Carter gasped.

* * *

_You look tasty._ Ammut slipped out and grabbed the man by his neck snapping it. She dragged his body to an alley and began to feed. _The box he was carrying will attract attention here.

* * *

_

"Hello Father Anderson, Sister Joan." Zsophia smiled as she shook their hands.

"Ah lass it has been quite a while. Since before your illness." Anderson said as he held a chair for her. "How are yer lambs?"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sister Joan I know The good Padre has good words to speak of you. Please forgive me for having to postpone our meeting for as long as I did. So many things have been happening. Also one more has been added to my flock." Zsophia smiled.

"Yes we heard. Congratulations." Sister Joan smiled.

"Ah Jolene told you." Zsophia laughed. "My intended Sir Walter has adopted an adorable little girl named Lila."

"How wonderful!" Anderson smiled. "She has the blessin of good parents now." He nodded. "I am happy for ye all. So when do we get to meet this young man? It will be yer wedding day before we can." He laughed.

"Um yes about that." Zsophia looked uncomfortable.

"What is it lass?" Anderson looked worried.

"You will have to meet him before or after." Zsophia said. "I can't invite you to the wedding." She almost whispered.

"Why is that Countess?" Sister Joan asked worried.

"There are several reasons; one is I can't get you checked out for the level of security. I cannot and will not ask you to keep secrets like the ones to be had there." Zsophia said looking miserable. "It won't be the confessional and there will be many people there. All have to go through protocols and checks. Being with the church you cannot be sworn to secrecy from them."

"Tae things to be revealed there?" Anderson looked confused.

"It will be a week long and there are more than the wedding ceremony to be done there. It is being done in the traditions of my homeland."

"An tae church is not welcome there is it lass." Father Anderson said kindly.

"No Padre it is not. There is no church there. Belief of God the Almighty yes, church no." Zsophia said and played with the napkin in front of her.

"Lass canna you tell me why?" Father Anderson asked gently.

"It was an evil done by the church to my people hundreds of years ago. It is not forgotten and not forgiven by my people." Zsophia sighed. "To have you there could put you in danger. I know you and you and Sister Joan are good people, but to many from my home village ..." Zsophia shook her head. "Please do not think less of me and my people. We are good and God fearing but the church..." She sighed.

"Will they never be brought to the church?" Sister Joan asked horrified.

"Perhaps someday but the time of the Wedding cannot be it." Zsophia shook her head. "The wedding is a time of old traditions. In a setting that could be made more even grounded perhaps; but at a time of old traditions to be kept..."

"Aye lass tat I do understand." Father Anderson nodded. "Tis a hard thing to balance for ye I am sure. Worry not, I will give you my blessing from afar and my good thoughts as well." He smiled. "Ah dinna want to make things worse for ye. I know ye would have things different if ye could."

"Thank you Padre!" Zsophia breathed. "Your Orphanage will benefit from my marriage though."

"Oh an how is tat?" Father Anderson asked confused. "Will ye be adopting more?"

"No not that. There are five new scholarships for your kids now. There is to be ten thousand pounds to be sent for you as well." Zsophia smiled as they looked shocked.

"But there are still two scholarships left?" Sister Joan asked.

"Yes so there will be seven now." Zsophia nodded. "I am glad the other three have been used."

"But everything else? The treatments for Father Francis, the work on the buildings..." Sister Joan gasped.

"Sister Joan. Children are the most sacred gift given of Our Father in Heaven. You are able to help them from day to day in ways that I cannot. The Garden is place of heaven on earth. God put Adam and Eve in a garden. I am able to help here and there with money. You two do the hard work." Zsophia smiled.

"Aside for those you are willing to talk with . I am afraid I may have a lass tat will be needing you aid." Father Anderson shook his head.

"Tough one is she?" Zsophia sighed.

"Aye, ah do not know what evils befell her but there must be some. No daughter of Eve comes here like her." Father Anderson said with sorrow.

"I will send for her later today." Zsophia nodded.

* * *

Ammut wandered into the park where drug dealers and the like were most often found. She saw a woman who hit a man and swore at him for the lack of money. _Her Ka could never be saved._ Ammut smiled and devoured the Ka of both the woman and the man.

* * *

Alucard ran. He ran not as if his life depended on it, he ran because hers did. The Judas Priest had her in his clutches now. His wards to keep Alucard from simply going to her, using the shadows or turn to mist to go faster papered the walls held there by his bayonets. So Alucard ran as a human man would. He felt a desperation he had not known in centuries. "NO!" He yelled as he saw blood seeping out from beneath the door ahead of him.

"Dragon… where are you?" Her voice asked weakly from behind the door.

"Ye are too late Red Devil. I have her and she is mine to do with as I please."

"No you may not have her! She is MINE!" Alucard yelled.

Then Alucard was awake._ It was nothing but a dream._ Alucard assured himself. _But Midians do not dream._ Alucard thought to sit up but then stopped. He had no desire to slam his head into the top of his coffin no, did he wish to disturb his Mate. _Seras is safe. _He reached out further. _Zsophia is safe.

* * *

_

_ Hum he will be very good to eat._ Ammut smiled as the broad shouldered man threw the body of another into the trash.

"I am tougher. Now they will all know." He growled and wiped the blood from his knife then he lay dead in a pool of his own blood.

_Yes very delicious.

* * *

_

"So how is Familar?" Alice asked as she and Lila rode with the Lads.

"She is well." Lila nodded. She was trying to copy how the adults around her spoke. "She got upset last night as we played sneak tag in the maze."

"Sneak tag? What is that?" Alice asked as Eddy had his horse jump a fence. "Why not go around it?"

"He is a boy." Lila shrugged. "Sneak tag is when you hide and everyone is it. You sneak around and tag each other then run away. It is fun!"

"That sounds fun!" Alice smiled. "Can we play it later?"

"I don't know we played it at night I don't know if we can play it in the day." Lila shrugged. "Brothers?" She called out.

"Yes" Lila?" The Spawn rode to her.

"Can we play sneak tag in the day?" Lila asked with a smile. "Alice wants to play."

"Yes" "we can." The Spawn nodded.

"Yay!" Alice cheered.

"Yay what?" Edward asked riding over.

"We can play sneak tag in the day!" Alice said excited.

"Sneak tag?" Edward looked confused.

"It is a great" "deal of fun." The Spawn smiled. "Perhaps the" "rest of the " "Pack will" "want to play."

"Maybe." Edward shrugged. "I can call them when would we play?"

"After lunch." The Spawn nodded.

"Maybe we would have to play short one." Lila thought. "Mama has the guest for tea."

"Right." The Spawn nodded. "But if we stay" "to the maze" "we should" "be out from" "under foot."

"Ok so after lunch at your place?" Edward asked as he began his text.

"Yes." The Spawn smiled.

"Yay!" Alice and Lila cheered.

* * *

_It is unusual for the Ka of one so young to be so out of order._ Ammut pondered as she watched the young man laugh at the woman he had nearly killed.

"I know and so do you. You wanted it." He sneered as she cried.

"Oh God!" She nearly screamed then she did scream as the blood of the kid who had raped her was sprayed all over the room and her. "What..?" She was beyond frightened of the creature in front of her. "Are you going to kill me?" She whispered. When the monster turned and walked into a shadow she fainted.

* * *

"Lady Trilby I bid you and your wee ones welcome." Aaron bowed. "May I be allowed to show you to where the Countess Ashton has had tea laid out for you?"

"Oh yes thank you." Lady Trilby smiled

"Lady will you forgive my ignorance? I want to be sure I call you and your wee ones by your rightful titles." Aaron asked as he led Lady Trilby through the house to the garden.

"You are kind, Lady Trilby is fine and they are Wee Ones." She smiled pleased with his direct honesty.

"I thank you Lady." Aaron smiled then conducted her to the gazebo. "Countess Lady Dame Ashton your guest The Lady Trilby and The Wee Ones are here.

"Thank you Aaron." Zsophia smiled. "Lady Trilby, Wee Ones welcome and please make yourselves comfortable.

"Thank you." Lady Trilby smiled. She was pleased to know the right and respectful ways were used here. She was very pleased to see that a small version of tea things were laid out. They were not cheap things either. The furniture and tea set were beautiful and real furniture. "You are so kind Countess. Please first allow these two to offer their apologies."

The two Wee Ones hopped up to where the little rug was laid out and looked at Zsophia then at their toes.

"You two are very kind and I accept your apologies even if I do not understand why they are offered." Zsophia said surprised. She could see the upset of the Wee Ones and wanted to hold them and make things all better for them.

"They forgot to leave little gifts for you as your staff was not just hospitable but also offered them gifts as well." Lady Trilby explained.

"Oh I see. Well please know that they were well behaved when they had tea with Dumpling." Zsophia smiled. "She was charmed by them. There was no offense taken."

"I am so glad." Lady Trilby smiled then sat. "You do have remarkable green eyes." She nodded.

"Thank you so much. May I pour the tea?" Zsophia asked.

"Oh please." Lady Trilby was delighted. "I would have thought that you would have your staff do this."

"Ours is a private tea and you are my guest. I am happy to pour for us all." Zsophia promised after pouring Lady Trilby's tea she looked over. "Here you are Wee Ones. Dumpling said you very much liked this so I thought I would have it for you." Zsophia poured out hot cocoa for them. Then she poured her own tea.

_She poured for the Wee Ones first before herself? Oh she is a humble lady as well as beautiful._ Lady Trilby thought happily.

"Lady Trilby your hair reminds me of the silks I have seen in the royal collection. But your hair favors the sunlight better than those silks could." Zsophia smiled.

"Oh! How very kind of you." Lady Trilby said very happy. _She waits to compliment so it can be a true one._ "I admit to being proud of my hair." She smiled. "This tea is very sweet! I love it! Will you tell me what it is?"

"I will happily. It is blend of rosehips, honey, chamomile and mint. It is one my staff has created. We have a friend in common. I asked Dirk what you would most like." Zsophia sat back and sipped hers. "I admit to wanting to have something you were more likely to enjoy."

"How kind! I admit I find many teas to be bitter." Lady Trilby shuddered.

"I understand. I was thinking after this cup if you would like I could have some cocoa brought out. The Wee Ones seem to enjoy it." Zsophia smiled. She had to laugh when the two nodded their heads enthusiastically.

"Well they do love it!" Lady Trilby giggled watching them. "Are these the same biscuits?"

"Yes they are." Zsophia nodded. "I did ask for a favorite treat to made for us. I can smell them coming."

"Do you smell them? I do not sense any change from the garden." Lady Trilby blinked.

"Forgive me my senses are very developed. They have always been so but they have grown sharper." Zsophia smiled.

"All of them?" Lady Trilby was fascinated. "You can stretch your senses further than a normal human even a well trained one?" She stared at Zsophia.

"Yes Lady." Zsophia nodded. "I usually fight to keep them in check. I work not to hear too far. If I listened I would hear far too many secrets. It is good and proper for people to have them. Though I admit I am letting myself hear enough that should anything go awry with the children playing sneak tag in the hedge maze I will know." Zsophia smiled.

"You think people ought to be able to have secrets?" Lady Trilby was surprised. "Oh I smell something coming now." She smiled and giggled.

"Yes they should. They need to take the responsibility for them though." Zsophia nodded. "If you do not tell someone you are angry when they do something they may do it again out of ignorance for an example."Zsophia nodded. "If you tell a friend something as a secret they might be able to hold it over you to keep it secret."

"Oh that is true." Lady Trilby nodded. "Do you keep many secrets?" Lady Trilby watched Zsophia very carefully. Though she was childlike in many respects she was old and could sense any lie told.

"Yes I do. There are the ones I keep out of honor. Some I keep about my past, a few of those have come back to haunt me. Some I keep because it is my duty and job to do so."

"Oh I see." Lady Trilby said puzzled. "What is your job then?"

"I am the head of a secret organization within the British Government who stands as sentinels between the world of men and the world of mystic." Zsophia smiled and cocked her head to one side a bit. "In this modern world people do not want to know that the fairy stories and legends are true. They want their predictable world. you turn off a light and it does. It does not stay on or light again." Zsophia shrugged. "If the modern science were to know that all the myths are true in one form or another they would want an explanation right now and damn the consequences." She sighed sadly and shook her head. "Dumpling this is my honored guest the Lady Trilby and The Wee ones." Out of instinct Zsophia took hold of Dumplings apron as she always had.

"Well hello you two! I am glad you are back." Dumpling said as she began to put out the apple dumplings. "Please forgive the is one for you both. I made it as best I could but I am afraid there are somethings the fingers can make so small and no smaller." She smiled as she put the much smaller than average apple dumpling on the table in front of them. "But I did bring two."

"Oh aren't you a dear!" Lady Trilby smiled enchanted by Dumpling. _Why this woman exudes love and motherly care! She is a wonder._ "You must be one they met."

"Yes Lady I am they are sweet as honey too." Dumpling smiled and nodded. When the Two Wee Ones flew up to her and kissed her she blinked. "Well you two are adorable. Lovey ones too."

"It is impossible not to love you Dumpling." Zsophia smiled then looked at Trilby. "Where I come from a dumpling is a cherished and well loved type of food, some sweet some stout daily parts of a meal. So cherished are they that there is often one, if you are so lucky woman in your life whom every one calls Dumpling. They are as important to a family as the stout everyday dumpling but they are also the cherished treat." Zsophia smiled up at Dumpling.

"Oh Little Green eyes." Dumpling smiled and blushed.

"Dumpling is a title of honor. I think every woman wants to live long and well enough to someday be a Dumpling to someone's family. Some will not get the chance." Zsophia shrugged almost sadly.

"Which is why they always have a Dumpling for them." Dumpling smiled. "Everyone please enjoy these apple dumplings I made for you it is my sisters recipe. She was a royal baker for much of her life. Countess I will call the children in to have their tea."

"Thank you Dumpling." Zsophia smiled for a moment longer she held on to the apron then let go. "I swear I am always a child around her."

"So I see. I did not know women like her still existed. To find out there is a whole culture who still honors them is a miracle." Trilby smiled and offered a silent blessing on Dumpling. Then she took a bite of the apple dumpling. "Why this is wonderful!"

"I think so. They have always been a favorite of mine and apparently of my mothers." Zsophia smiled and as always was nearly reverent of the first breaking of the outer shell and first bite of it. "These always remind me of my homeland. They are the only memory I can hold in my hand as proof it was real. My first Dumpling, this one's older sister was my Dumpling as I was growing up. She was the baker. I wanted to take her place when I was grown up. I wanted to be the finest baker of all the villages." Zsophia smiled then laughed lightly. "I would always ask 'Dumpling when will you teach me to make these?' She would look at me smile and always say the same thing. 'I will when you are strong enough to knead the dough, and tall enough to put them in the big oven without burning your apron or hair.'" She smiled.

"What a wonderful memory! Thank you for sharing it with me. Many fear sharing such memories, especially with one of our kind." Lady Trilby smiled as she spoke quietly.

"I am glad you three enjoyed it. I am afraid I can run off at the mouth at times." Zsophia said embarrassed.

"No thank you for doing so. I can see the times clearly." Lady Trilby said swallowing a quick bite of dumpling. "It is an ability I have these two are mimics."

"Really?" Zsophia blinked.

"Well hello you two! I am glad you are back." One smiled. "Which is why they always have a Dumpling for them. Everyone please enjoy these apple dumplings I made for you it is my sisters recipe. She was a royal baker for much of her life. Countess I will call the children in to have their tea." The first one said.

"I will happily. It is blend of rosehips, honey, chamomile and mint. It is one my staff has created. We have a friend in common. I asked Dirk what you would most like. I admit to wanting to have something you were more likely to enjoy." The second said.

"Wow! That is amazing!" Zsophia said with a smile. "Well aren't you two the clever ones!" When both beamed with the complement Zsophia only smiled more.

"Yes they are very good at it for ones so young." Trilby smiled warmly.

"So young? Are they children?" Zsophia asked.

"I guess they are." Trilby nodded. "You have older ones who live here. They seem to love you as well."

"Do they? Well that is very happy news." Zsophia smiled as she watched the Wee Ones go back to eating. Zsophia reached over and poured more chocolate into their cups. They looked up and wiggled happily.

"If you are not careful they will be here very often." Trilby smiled.

"If they respect a few things we will be happy to have them often." Zsophia smiled. "We will be happy to have you a guest often as well."

"Thank you." Trilby smiled.

"May I pour you some cocoa?" Zsophia asked.

"Oh please!" Trilby nodded. She watched as Zsophia took the kettle that held the tea and poured. Hot Coco poured out of it. When Zsophia poured into her cup it was again tea. "My word." Trilby looked at Zsophia.

"Yes Lady Trilby I am well versed in magic." Zsophia nodded. "I do not often use it but I am able to."

"So I see! you use it in a fun way." Trilby nodded then looked at Zsophia. "You can use it in many ways yes? You have as of late used darker arts."

"Yes Lady I can and have." Zsophia nodded.

"I was right you are not completely human." Lady Trilby blinked. "So you do have magic all over here, I thought I had felt it. This is one of your secrets."

"Yes it is. As to what I am it is unknown just now. You see why I am tasked to do this job?" Zsophia asked candidly. "The Queen of England and I know one another. The first time we met I did not know she was the Queen. All I knew was that she was a guest here. Midians attacked. I protected her and Andrew. I was hurt rather badly. The Midian was young but a fighter with a gun."

"So you saved her and killed the Midian?" Trilby was very confused.

"Yes him and seven of his ghouls." Zsophia nodded and sipped her tea. She watched as Trilby sipped her cocoa and thought.

"First this cocoa is very yummy." Trilby smiled. "Second is it your policy to kill Midians and other creatures? If so there are three who are here now."

"Those three are Alucard," Trilby's eyes widened. "Seras Victoria, and Sir Walter C. Dornez. They live here." Zsophia smiled. "More often than not those that are considered supernatural or myth are good. They often look out after their own and care not about the world of man, except to wander and have safe fun. It is for us to tend to those who are not nice in the least. Those who attack the 'innocent masses' are the ones we need to deal with. Often we tell someone what is going on and they prefer to deal with it internally." Zsophia shrugged. "For those who cannot we deal with them. And not just magical beings. We very often deal with those who are human and are doing wrong in areas of magic. If one was to do serious harm to one of yours we would happily deal with them."

"I see. Alucard lives here?" Trilby asked confused. "So he is bound to you and not the Hellsings?"

"Yes Lady you are correct." Alucard said walking up. "Forgive the intrusion but there is news you must have."

"Oh?" Zsophia asked beginning to feel the dread.

"Yes Walter is asleep, I was awake so I said I would tell you." When he saw the concern in Zsophia's eyes he sighed. "Little One there was an accident..." Alucard knelt before her so they could be eye to eye.

"Please tell me ..." Zsophia looked at him and grabbed her skirt.

"It was on the seventh avenue library job..." Alucard continued carefully.

"Please... tell me all are well?" Zsophia was nearly shaking with worry.

"I am sorry Little One. there are many injured and ... three died." Alucard said sadly.

"Oh no." Zsophia whispered and tears began to fall.

"I am sorry Little One." Alucard put a hand on her shoulder. "Lady Trilby I am sorry for such a tragic disturbance in your tea with Zsophia. With her to hold back the news would be unforgivable."

"Oh I see." Trilby was shocked to see what was before her. This was the devil who killed everything in his path.

"Jolene is on the phone now getting the details. Please allow me to entertain your guests?" Alucard said as he stood and helped Zsophia to stand.

"Yes please." Zsophia nodded. "Forgive me Lady, Wee Ones. Alucard will be with you." Zsophia ran to her office.

"She will not accept that their deaths are not her fault." Alucard shook his head. "Do not worry Lady you have nothing to worry from me." Alucard smiled at Trilby. "I am sure you have many many questions. I will answer all that I may."

"I see. Will you have tea or cocoa?" Trilby blinked not sure what to do.

"No Lady but please all of you enjoy yours." Alucard sat. "Lady I do not hunt and kill all in my path now. This incarnation of Hellsing is very different." He nodded when he saw Trilby's surprise.

"Dracul?" A soft voice asked.

"Yes Little Treasure?" Alucard turned and looked at Lila.

"Is Mama going to be fine? She is so very sad. Brothers are with friends so I would come and ask. I thought she would be here. Hello Lady and Wee Ones." Lila curtseyed.

"Lady Trilby allow me to introduce Lady Lila Dornez, Lila this is our guest and friend Lady Trilby and the Wee Ones she brought."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. You are very very pretty Lady Trilby." Lila smiled. "This is my kitty and friend Familiar." She held out Familiar a bit. "Hello Wee Ones. I think you are the two Dumpling talked about she is right you are cute." Lila said shyly standing almost hiding behind Alucard's legs.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Lila. You as well Familiar." Lady Trilby smiled. She was curious about something so she thought of something to try. "May I pet Familiar?"

"Is it ok Familiar?" Lila seemed to listen then nodded and walked over to Trilby. "She said yeth."

"Well you have very soft fur Familiar, it is as black as Lila's hair." She smiled as she petted Familiar.

"Zsophia is very upset because something happened on one of the construction sites." Alucard said. He was curious as to why Trilby wanted to pet Familiar. "Go and tell The Spawn."

"Dracul were people hurt?" When he nodded Lila looked worried. "Did anyone die?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes Little One." Alucard nodded.

"I'll go quick." Lila nodded then in a flash she was across the grass.

"Lady Trilby, may I ask why it is you wanted to pet a plushy cat?" Alucard asked lightly.

"She has an interesting name. It fits her very well." Trilby nodded. "This place **has **changed. You care for your new master a great deal. The ties that bind you are stronger than the usually would. There are many things I do have questions on. I will be frank with you if you will do the same with me."

"That is the best plan." Alucard nodded. "Familiar is more than just a plushy toy?" Trilby nodded. "I and others have suspected as much."

* * *

_Now for the next one._ Ammut closed in on a brunette woman.

"I will never live it all down." She was an aspiring actor who had her start on porn flicks. She had become more mainstream but many still thought of her as 'that porn star'.

_No you will never have time._ Ammut smiled.

"I wonder if it is worth it?" The woman said as she drank more bourbon. It was the last thought she had before she died and was ripped to shreds.

_There hide all of them._ Ammut thought smugly full from her feast.


	72. You know My Mind

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

You Know My Mind

* * *

"I am not sure about this." _"Seras?" _Thirteen sighed and went to knock on the door to Seras and Alucard's apartment.

"Thirteen what is wrong?" Seras asked opening the door before the knock was begun.

"Hey!" Thirteen squeaked then she blinked. "I was showing my upset before I did the mental ask yes?"

"Yes, what is going on?" Seras waved Thirteen in and got a goblet of blood.

"Well there was not **one** new attack today..." Thirteen shrugged.

"Crikey, how many?" Seras asked pausing before she took another sip.

"Six." Thirteen grimaced.

"Six?" Seras gasped.

"Yes ma'am." Thirteen nodded. "More good news?"

"Oh no." Seras sat and took a gulp of her blood "Shoot."

"Three dead on one of the construction sites." Thirteen shook her head.

"Son of a..." Seras sighed. "Never rains save it pours." She shook her head.

"Seras... I am supposed to be handling this thing with the bite bodies and I am not sure..." Thirteen looked worried. "I was a Bobbie not an inspector.

"Let's go." Seras drained her goblet. "Brief me as we go to the office." She stood and shifted her clothing to her work clothes.

"Yes ma'am." Thirteen walked quickly with her.

_ When did I get so assured about all of this? Zsophia has helped more than I thought. Where is Vlad?

* * *

_

/My Prince!/ A servant in the castle nearly screamed.

/Calm yourself woman./ Alucard shook his head. /Where is Ivan?/

/He is in the village./ The woman smiled and blushed.

/Courting at his age?/ Alucard snorted.

/She is a widow with sons and daughters who are not often looking in on her./ The girl shook her head.

/Then have them both brought here. There will a royal wedding. My daughter is to marry. Yes of my first wife and I. You knew her as Little Green Eyes./

* * *

" Inspector James?" One of the bobbies on site blinked. By now everyone knew he had been given special assignment.

"Yes Lass it is me." Inspector James looked under the cloth. He looked up as two other officers walked up. "Why are you two here?" The last thing he wanted was more on foot here.

"Not a **Scooby **we got the call." The two Scoobys looked down.

"Good. You have the training for this I expect." Inspector James nodded. "Lass you go back to the station and relax. You need it."

"Sir I will not refuse." She nodded and ran off.

"You two?" Inspector James looked at them.

"Yes on both areas sir." One nodded as the other looked around the scene. "Unders are on the way."

"Good. I need to go elsewhere." Inspector James shook his head. "Sergeant how are things where you are?"

"Worse than normal." Sergeant Webber wanted to be ill. "Thought one was bad. they will be sorting body parts." He shook his head.

"Two?" He looked at one of the bobbies. He held up 4 fingers. "Sergeant buck up. There will be four special Bobbies there."

"They are walking up. Two per body?" Sergeant Webber asked both over the phone and of the men walking up.

"Yes sir." One nodded as another two took charge of the bodies and the fourth told the others to go back to station and don't hit the pub till after they have been told to go home.

"That is the way of it." Sergeant Webber said over the phone. He covered the mic. "Oi we will only need one crew here. Two bodies too many pieces." He let up the mic. "Sorry on that sir."

"It is fine. You have another site. As do I lad." Inspector James sighed. "I'll take the rape case."

"Thank you Sir." Sergeant Webber nearly whispered.

* * *

"Boss, Boss it was not your fault." Bull said. Seeing Zsophia like this was a rare thing for which he and others were glad.

"What caused it?" Zsophia asked as she walked into the site.

"Unknown right now." Bull shook his head. "We do know what it was not." Zsophia looked at him. "It was not a safety issue. All checks had been run. There was not a single man or woman who was in there who had not been through the safety course you demand."

"Bull thank you." Zsophia smiled weakly.

"You listen to me Boss." Grumpy walked over and grabbed Zsophia by the arm. "It was not you. Bull was right, you bend over backwards, stand on your right ear, tie yourself in knots to make sure we are safe. It was not our materials. They are all checked and triple checked each piece before it comes off the truck. Businesses know that and so they double and triple check their stuff before they send it out. We turn away our business and they hurt for it." Grumpy looked Zsophia dead in the eye. "People here do not pull stupid possible damage inducing pranks. You remember little girl people are cued up to be on one of your crews. To be here is to prove you are the best period."

"Grumpy..." Zsophia said with fire in her eyes.

"Don't you Grumpy me." He growled at her. "No one can afford you to go into one of your major depressions right now." He glared down at her. "Suck it up and keep up the work only you can do."

"If you are done..." Zsophia said evenly.

"Ya?"

"**Get** your Limy arse to work and get me **answers**." Zsophia growled and pulled her arm out of his hands. "Get me **MY** hat!" As it was held out Zsophia put it on with comfort and authority. _This I love this, I miss My sites. I am pissed anything happened to my men but I started a new life here. I am taking over at least one site likely this one._ Zsophia set her jaw and walked in.

"Ma'am this is not a safe site." A man said absently to her without looking up. The silence was deafening. "What the Hell?"

"**Do** you **see** what is on this hat?" Zsophia growled. "**Do** you **know** what it means?" She glared up at the man and stared him down. "Does **anyone** else wear this hat or **any** like it on **any** site you have seen?"

"Listen little girl..." The man was shocked to find himself on his back his jaw hurt. Those men moved so fast he flew. They hit damn hard then he realized. The men had simply made a open path to the wall he had nearly hit. They looked down at him smirking. She had decked him that hard and that fast.

"This hat was given to me by these and other men. I have **worked**, and **tried** to earn it **every day** I can since." Zsophia glared down at the man.

"She is Blaze. There is only one Boss and she is it." The men said together.

"I apologize Ma... Blaze. I did not know you by face." He got up and shook his head.

"And that was a **bad** mistake. Her photo with me in my **office** is there for a **reason**." The head of Building and Construction said as he walked up. "Blaze I am so sorry."

"Thank you BC." Zsophia tried to smile. "I hope I did not break him... I just clean lost my temper." She shrugged. "My men..."

"Naw you have not broken any of mine in a while." BC smiled. "I know how you are. You want a part of this? You know it might look bad."

"BC I have been up to my **arse** in paperwork and la-de-da **crap**. I have not been on any site in a while. I cannot have **any** prior knowledge about this site aside from paperwork." Zsophia spat. "**That ends**. On this you can know my mind! I will **not** impede your investigation but I would appreciate the ability to help."

"You got it Blaze you got it." BC nodded with a smile. This was Blaze as she was supposed to be. He was glad to see it even if for tragic a reason. "Well let's start with the first question. Is **everyone** accounted for?"

"**Yes sir."** Bull and Grumpy nodded together.

"Anyone else in there **was** **not** supposed to be and did a **sneak** job." Grumpy growled.

"If that is the case then odds are it is sabotage. **No** one goes in **without** permission." Zsophia shook her head.

"That **everyone** knows." BC nodded. "How stable is it?"

"As stable as we could get it to get people out." Bull nodded.

"Everyone else is getting the once over by medics to make sure." Grumpy nodded. "**Any** serious injury cases are at hospital. **No one** has been in or out since we took them out."

"You established a perimeter?" Zsophia asked as she pulled on a harness and work gloves.

"Yes Boss." Bull nodded.

"All the other equipment is checking out?" BC asked.

"We are waiting on your people to touch any of it." Grumpy sighed.

"They **still** are not here?" BC sighed.

"I was not sure if they were needed yet I was beginning to look things over." The young man said walking over rubbing his jaw.

"Jackass." BC shook his head. "**DO** you know a good chunk of these men have **higher** security clearance than you?"

"How?" He looked incredulous.

"We are the **Queen's** Contractors." Zsophia shrugged looking at the piled of materials on the ground that had been unused. "This was not a hot site BC."

"I do **not** care." He turned and glared at the young man. "**Any** time her company is involved in any accident we get called for you call for a **full** team as you are walking out the door. **Got it**?" BC thundered.

"Yes sir."

"Good! So do it!"

"Sir!" the young man pulled out his cell phone and hit the speaker.

"He's a whelp. I understand we all get them." Zsophia shrugged as she was studying the wreckage of the building.

"That one is in the dog house and going to **stay** in the kennel until he gets better training." BC shook his head then smirked. "Now you know my mind."

"Jolene!" Zsophia yelled.

"Right here." Jolene said on cue. She knew **this** job in her sleep.

"Paper and electronic plans are in the On-Site. There is a **no bother** call starting soon as I am done giving this to you." She passed a clipboard to Zsophia who smiled as she took it.

"Thank you Jolene."

* * *

"We can now safely say that there is some group out there that are using their dogs to attack people."

"The police are now working to discover who this group is and how best to deal with the situation."

"Police are reminding people that there is only some sick people who are doing this. There was enough time between some attacks that there is no reason to expect that just anyone with a dog ..."

"This set of victims were a known drug dealer and a person who is most likely a customer."

"Discovered in the box near the body was filled with illegal ammunition."

"The woman found near the murdered man was obviously raped. She is not suspected as she was the one who said something about a demon dog. She was also covered in the slain man's blood. She is in hospital under sedition now."

"At least the press is handling it with some decorum." Young Sir Nathaniel Carder sighed to Sir Addams.

"Griffiths knows his job and does it well." Sir Addams nodded. "Have you heard from The Countess?"

"Do you mean have we received an invitation to the wedding?" Sir Carter smiled.

"Well that would be nice to know I was however curious as this may be in her bailiwick." Sir Addams smiled. "I expect you have yours already I received mine last night."

"Yes we got our invite last night. It is odd how people are getting them as they are." Sir Carter shook his head. "My father is lit because he is not on the you can bring them list."

"He is surprised? He tore into her the first Roundtable, he has gone after her company on numerous occasions before she hit the Table, he has tried at many turns to make her life difficult." Sir Addams shook his head.

"He got her in the dock and worked to get her in prison." Sir Carter shook his head.

"He what? How?" Sir Addams asked astounded.

"Here let me get the papers from the trial." Sir Carter left the room then returned. "I'll read the pertinent points."

**Judge:** Ms Ashton, why did you take this much responsibility when you need not have done so? None of this was your fault, and now you stand before me, **demanding** equal punishment, why?

**Ashton:** That site, My Lord and everything about it, is my responsibility. It was members of my crew that were hurt. Areas of my site damaged. My materials destroyed. My tools were broken or lost. With all due respect My Lord, this is why I must do this.

"That sounds like her." Sir Addams smiled. He could see her at the dock defiant, eyes unwavering. He smiled again his respect for her growing.

"Indeed ." Sir Carter nodded.

**Judge:** Are you sure you still demand equal punishment as that of your crewmen, regardless of what it is?

**Ashton:** Yes my Lord. I do now, and always will, stand with My Crew.

**Judge:** It is with in my power to force this issue Ms. Ashton and mete out punishments as I see fit. I will honor your request. You and all of Your Crew will have the same treatment. There will be no punishments or penalties that shall be meted out to Ms. Sophia Ashton or Her Crew.

"My father was one who was pushing for her to be dealt with harshly." Sir Carter sighed. "He never knew what all of this did. Instead of alienating her it made her a hero amongst the men. That was the beginning of it."

"Why did he do it?" Addams asked.

"He is a chauvinist. She is a woman you heard him at the table I can only imagine what he said." Sir Carter sighed.

"It was ungentlemanly." Addams nodded. "To say the least. We were all quite shocked. I almost wondered if she or the original Angel were going to kill him.

"I am sure I do not want to know what he said. Then something else happened. I was told we all ought to ask construction workers about her. So I did." Sir Carter smiled.

"And what was said?" Sir Addams asked very curious.

"First a bit of background. I needed some help with a few things that happened after my father went on a drunken rage tearing through here." Young Sir Carted shook his head. "He broke and smashed more things than I wanted to think on. There were smashed windows and all. Even door frames and holes in the wall."

"Dear God I did not know he was that volatile!" Sir Addams blinked.

"He has been, he just hid it well in front of others." Young Carter shook his head. "I knew that she had men who worked for her, she had construction company. I think part of me thought she owed it to me to help. The Countess Ashton came over and took a quick view of the damage and literally made two phone calls. Only two. They were just 'I need some help here with some cleanup and patch up.'" Sir Carter the younger shook his head.

"Interesting only two calls you say?" Sir Addams cocked an eyebrow. When Young Sir Carter nodded he sat back and listened in thought.

"I was shocked by the response. Soon I was knee deep in construction labor. I by chance I guessed correctly who was in charge aside from her. Mind you she was in charge over all."

"I imagine so." Sir Addams nodded.

"I asked him how it was that the Countess, makes two phone calls, and we have at least forty more men show up, just to help with things. I wanted to know how much overtime or extra pay they were getting. He looked me dead in the eye. 'We don't want pay it is my day off and most everyone here has the day off as well. Sir Carter, we all know that she would go into a burning, collapsing building to pull any and all of us out even if it got her card punched.' 'That does sound like her.' I said. I believe him my face must have shown I did not believe him." Young Sir Carter's voice caught and he looked up "Sir Addams, that huge man looked down at me with a serious look and said 'No Sir Carter, you misunderstood me. I am one of the men she pulled out. What is a bit of extra time and muscle off the clock for a friend?' Addams The Countess went back into an inferno **eight** times. It took several of her own men to stop her; all fire personnel got 'planted'. She did not even know she was on fire."

"Dear God! When was this, where was it?" Sir Addams asked.

"It was a dangerous site to begin with." Sir Carter handed Sir Addams a poured brandy absently."It was the Manchester Station Fire. Damn terrorists! If her hair had not been up and in a fire hood, I guess it protects for a time…

"Her own men had to fight her to the ground to put her out." Sir Addams whispered. "She did not know she was on fire."

"'That is why we call her Blaze, no one will ever forget what she did for her men.' is what West said." Sir Carter sat.

"No wonder she has no fear of any of us." Sir Addams shook his head. "No wonder she made the Terrorist division what it now is."

"Indeed. Three died in that fire. I have heard she never forgives herself for an injury on a work site much less a death." Sir Carter sighed. "I have wondered how many men have died in Hellsing. I would never ask because I am ready to believe that she could name them all immediately."

"I expect she would." Sir Addams swallowed. "I for one am glad I have her friendship and trust."

"Myself as well. I will never understand my father. Worse yet he has had a negative influence on my son." Sir Carter sipped his brandy.

"Darling?" Lady Carter asked knocking on the office door.

"Yes love?" Sir Carter and Sir Addams quickly lowered their glasses behind their legs.

"Darling have you heard?" Lady Carter slowly opened the door.

"Yes a terrible thing." Sir Carter nodded. "It is all over the news."

"Oh love not just that." She shook her head. "I just heard from Phillip. There was an accident on the site."

"Dear Lord! Is everyone well?" Sir Carter asked blinked.

"No darling three men are dead." Lady Carter whispered. "Jack was one of them." Tears slid down her cheek.

"Oh my Love." Sir Carter took his lady in his arms. "Understand Sir Addams Jack is the son of a dear and old friend of My Lady's family. Sir Addams, it is one of the Countesses sites."

"That is why it is so unbelievable." Lady Carter said. "The security and safety had there. They go through classes and information updates regularly."

"Sir Carter see to your family." Sir Addams stood. "I will call on the Countess to see if she is well and if anyone can be of help."

* * *

"Sir Walter?" Jeff asked as Walter walked into the office.

"Very bad things on many fronts." Walter said. When Jeff handed him a goblet of blood Walter nodded. "Good show and thank you."

"The children have been playing sneak tag in the hedge maze it is just after tea so they must be inside. I believe Dumpling made dumplings as a treat for the Tea between The Countess and her guest some of which were indeed Wee Ones. Dumpling should to be with the children, yours and The Pack and Alice." Jeff nodded.

"That is a good thing. Call.."

"Jolene is on her way to the construction site." Jeff anticipated. "Commander Victoria and Thirteen are working on the logistics of the attacks. Sir Griffiths has been in contact on it.

"Jeff back up just a bit." Walter looked up. "Why is Jolene going to a site with all of this hitting the fan?"

"There was an accident and three men died." Jeff said with a sigh. "We are not aware if the Countess has any clue what all is going on aside from that."

"DAMNIT!" Walter growled. "Get Alucard!"

"I would if anyone knew where he was." Jeff braced for this.

"He is nowhere to be found? The Countess is on a site with three dead, Jolene is heading for the site, Vic and Thirteen are working on the logistics, The Scoobies and other information gathering groups are busy as hell, The children are entertaining supervised by Dumpling there was fae for tea accompanied by Wee Ones some of who may be living in this very house and he chooses to disappear NOW?" Walter slammed his fist on his desk which splintered. "Where was he last seen?" Walter asked calming himself down by fixing his tie and waistcoat Looking at the splintered desk.

"With the Lady Trilby after Countess had to run off."

"Oh dear God." Walter sighed and shook his head.

"Please sir do not ask **that** question!" Jeff nearly begged.

* * *

"So Michael what do we know of these attacks in England?" DeMorte asked over the video phone.

"Not much. We can be sure that Hellsing is a part of or aware this. I have more security about." Michael shook his head. "This has caught everyone with their knickers around their ankles."

"Sounds like. Get men close but not too close." DeMorte shook his head. "What about Abby's BBC connection?"

"Something is slightly off there. It is hard to put your finger on but there is something going on. I am sure it is the Round Table." Michael sighed. "I am meeting with a few people with Abby today."

"Good is there anyone there to be dealt with?" DeMorte looked at some papers on his desk. "Sic her on the Anders situation. Find out about that wedding I want in there!"

"If I can but **all** invitations are being sent out a few at a time." Michael shrugged. "I have hear it is an old power play? That and it is a security matter."

"It is a very very old show of power. Many will not recognize it as such." DeMorte smirked. "But they **will** feel it. Think on it, she could have all of the checks done, and I do believe it is also a security matter as well, but by sending the invitations out a few at a time people are shown favor. Early means important to the Countess." DeMorte chuckled. "I wonder whose playbook that it came out of?"

"**That** I have nary a clue on. Who is likely to be getting their invitations?" Michael squinted as he was thinking.

"With her who knows! I bet there are a few high society types who will be surprised when they do not get them." DeMorte smiled. "That Countess does not like politics or brown nosing. This is somewhat unusual but it is a clean cut show of power. I expect with her makes some sense. Let me think on it and get me that invitation."

"I will do my best it will likely be as a plus one Father." Michael said making a note.

"I don't **care** if I have to go in as **serving** staff I want **in** there!" DeMorte growled. "Get me in with one of her pets, make them **useful** for once. I am about to have them dead!"

* * *

"Carlisle is treating me well at least." Marcus smiled. "Hello luv." Marcus slid into a seat at the bar in a pub.

"How is ye?" She flirted back. "Would ye like a stout?" She smirked. _He'll do the macho yes I will. Not college he wants to be that smooth._ Internally she sighed.

"Is that what most drink here? Sure why not?" He liked this one. _Bet I can get into her bed tonight._ He laughed to himself.

"Well then here ye go." She winked. _You are not getting into my bed. thinks I am just a bimbo. Typical. Mentally she shook her head._

"Thank you." He grinned at her. When the door opened he unconsciously looked over his shoulder.

"Hello there me bonny lass." Father Anderson smiled as he and a nun walked in. "This is Anna . Sister Joan come on my lamb t'is a proper establishment tat I promise."

_Damn how do I get out of here?"_ Marcus wondered watching them in the mirror.

"If it was not three seconds ago it is now." Anna laughed. "Hello Father Anderson Hello Sister Joan. Please have a seat." She walked into the back then out quickly. "Here you go. Fresh baked bread and honey butter." Anna laughed.

"Why thank you." Sister Joan smiled.

"Yes this service is quick when he comes in we always keep something for him and anyone he travels with." Anna set down the platter. "The kettle is on with your favorite tea Father."

_Can't finish my drink now and I need to get out of town._

"My lamb Anna was of the orphanage. She is a good girl. sister Joan is my new aide." Father Anderson said scanning the patrons. If any was looking at his Anna the wrong way he would speak to them.

_Shite he spotted me._

"Well then the old Bat is terrorizing the kids more." Anna laughed. "It is good to meet you Sister. I am glad This one has someone to travel with him. Make sure he eats well and rests." Anna shook her finger at Anderson. "He was always wiped out when he got back."

"Oh she does at tat. She is a mean one who would keep a man from his bacon." Father Anderson looked sad.

"Only your second and third helping." Sister Joan smiled.

_Now I am almost safe._ Marcus thought as he walked down the street. He looked around and spotted a man going towards London. "Hey there sir? Can I hitch a ride with you?"

* * *

"Sure if you do not mind the chickens." He nodded to the back. "Can't have a rider in the cab." He smiled.

"Father." Michael said as DeMorte answered. "There has been a accident on one of the Countess's work site rumor has it she is on that site. I am on my way to it now."

"Good. Be careful though." DeMorte warned.

"Damn strait that place will be lousy with people." Michael shook his head.

"Or very few; remember she has serious pull in that industry."

"Damn I had forgotten. She has been so involved with Hellsing.

"I know so this may not be the best time to get too close use your judgment."

* * *

"Sir Addams with all do respect **Get off** My site now!" Zsophia said walking over as a new crane was brought in. "You do **not** have any head gear and you are **not** dressed for it!" She barked at him at volume.

"Pardon?" It took that long to recognize her. "Countess?"

"No Boss. Now get your limey arse back until you have proper gear and clothing on!" Zsophia barked. "Hooked yet?" She walked back obvious to the blinking stunned man behind her.

"Here it is Boss!" Bull ran over and to the horror of Sir Addams clamped a huge hook on the harness Zsophia was wearing. "UP!" He yelled over the din of man and machine.

"Dear God! Is she insane?" Sir Addams asked as he gasped. He watched Zsophia pulled up off of her feet and swung into position over part of the disaster.

"She must like you." Bull smiled at the man and his discomfort. _He is part of the La-De-Da I bet._

"What makes you say that?" Sir Addams looked up at the large man who had been addressed as Bull.

"She told you to get your Limy Arse to do something. Best do it. If you got the stomach for it and might be useful there is gear in there." Bull nodded to a portable office. "BC he might be one of yours." Bull laughed. "He is clean and in a suit."

"None of my men are that stupid!" BC yelled back. "Who are you?"

"Sir Addams." He looked at the man before him. It hit Sir Addams, here he was not looked at with automatic respect for his name and title. These man had no clue who he was and they did not care either. "I know the Countess..."

"Boss." BC corrected him. "She is no Countess here. Here she is Boss."

"I see, I know the Boss and I came to help." Sir Addams looked at the operation that was going on around him.

"Sir Addams here you are nothing but a Whelp." BC looked down at Sir Addams." If you want to help you can. Boss gave you that option." He had seen Addams at another thing or three he had been told to go to because of his job. Addams had never noticed him." She does like you. If she did not she would have hollered for Jolene. You want respect?" _If Boss likes him enough to trust him. He might not be half bad._ "Here you earn it with dust, muscle, sweat and blood."

"Where do I change..." Sir Addams thought he might know this man.

"BC. Get moving Whelp." BC barked at sir Addams as he pointed to the portable office.

"Yes sir." Addams nodded. _It has been many years since I said that, since I addressed another man as Sir. Dust, muscle, sweat and blood. I believe it Coun... Boss. I can't believe I am doing this._ Sir Addams looked at himself in the mirror a moment, in the common labor clothes he wanted to laugh. He was scrawny by these men's standards. He shook his head and ran onto site. He was almost surprised to see Sir Richardson pulling on a hat.

"Where?" He simply asked Bull.

"South side up three. We may need a skinny to go in. I am sorry about Fingers." BC said.

"As long as he keeps them that is good. He is alive that is better." Sir Richardson nodded.

"Take this whelp with you. He's skinny." BC laughed.

"Let's go whelp. I am Wolf." Sir Richardson looked at Sir Addams. It was hard to keep a straight face. "Well you are a surprise."

"I came to see if I could help I got yelled at, called a limey arse, not recognized and was told to go get dressed." Sir Addams did laugh. "So you are Wolf he is BC, the big one is Bull and I am Whelp?"

"No Addams." Sir Richardson smiled. "You are a whelp you need to earn a name here."

"Well then I expect I need to get my Limey arse to work." Addams nodded and worked to keep pace. _Here men earn respect and a name. even if it is a fools name I will earn one here._ Sir Addams promised himself.

_Well you aren't half bad Addams. I might decide to like you._ Sir Richardson thought. "Down!" He grabbed Addams and pushed him down to the ground then hauled him up on to his feet again. "Things and people fly here."

"So I see." Sir Addams said as he saw another man fly over head attached to something.

* * *

/So the wedding is to be as if it were here but not here?/ Ivan asked confused.

/Exactly there are those who will be given the chance to go to the barbaric west to witness the marriage of their Green Eyed Princess and be part of the ones making it happen. They do not know of our ways. We need to show them./ Alucard nearly laughed at the man's shock.

/My Prince it is being made ready./ The man with a golden dragon ring said as he knelt in front of Alucard.

/Ah I am glad you are moving quickly./ Alucard smiled. /All of the translations have been done?/

/Yes and sent./ He nodded. /More of the clothing have been found and some are finishing being made./

/Good. I will return soon that are airplanes being made available even now./ Alucard nodded. /Little One?/ Alucard looked over his shoulder. /Something or someone has her temper lit./

/My Prince?/ Ivan asked.

/She is my daughter my blood I am aware of anything concerning her./ Alucard frowned. /She was sad at the death of three of her men I wanted to come here to retrieve something to make her smile./ Alucard shrugged then smiled. /someone has make a fools error. They have insulted her by not recognizing her. Oh he paid for it, though she was being kind./ Alucard laughed. /She only struck him hard enough to throw him the shoulders of ten or so men./ He shook his head. /The men there enjoyed the show./ Then Alucard smiled./here let me show you./ Alucard waved his hand over a mirror. /As always **they** remind people./

/**Do** you **see** what is on this hat?/ Zsophia growled. /**Do** you **know** what it means?/ She glared up at the man and stared him down. /Does **anyone** else wear this hat or **any** like it on **any** site you have seen?/

/Listen little girl.../ The fool was shocked to find himself on his back his jaw hurting. Those men moved so fast he flew. They hit damn hard then they realized. The men had simply made a open path to the wall he had nearly hit. They looked down at him smirking. She had decked him that hard and that fast.

/It was given this hat by these and other men. I have **worked**, and **tried** to earn it **every day** I can since./ Zsophia glared down at the man.

/She is Blaze. There is only one Boss and she is it./ The men said together./ The scene faded back to a mirror.

/What does the hat say?/ The man with the gold ring asked.

/Boss./ Alucard smiled broadly. /Her men will follow her into the pits of hell and defeat the devil if she asked it of them./ Then he laughed. /Again let me show her to you. He waved his hand and a scene played out in front of them. They saw as they stood side by side in the bright moon light. They heard something. Zsophia grinned at Alucard

_/Wait here My Dragon./ _He did. She went to the ladder and seemed to listen. Zsophia smiled and stepped back. There was a rather large man who was coming up the ladder, when he was her height she struck. Zsophia broke his nose, blood went everywhere. She hit him again and commenced to pull him up and off the ladder. This one was big, clumsy, and dumb he went off the side with ease, the hapless bloke screamed all the way down.

/Madness!/ Zsophia grinned and giggled. /Shall we go in? It's us plus one team per tower. No need to waste manpower. There are three bad guys to one of my crew slightly higher odds for us./

/Yes we shall./ Alucard held out his hand and she took it. Suddenly she was enveloped in the inky black of shadows. Alucard pulled her closer. _/Do not fear./_ They stepped out and were at a good vantage point to see a small melee.

/So **do** they meet with your approval?/ Zsophia asked. Just then a terrorist met his fate as one Crewman drove a long piece of pipe through his chest.

/**Yes**, oh **yes** My Lady theydo. **All** are like this?/ Alucard was excited as a head was cracked open with a sledgehammer.

/**All** who fight are. I'm rather proud of them./ Zsophia smiled as a knee was smashed. Then the man lost his life to a large trowel.

/How many are there?/ _They kill and cause pain with no remorse._ A heart was pierced with a long screwdriver, it was pulled out and the blood flowed. _There is so… much … blood._ Alucard licked his lips.

/I can call about two hundred fairly quickly. We have been teaching the others to fight like this./ Zsophia shrugged.

/You can command **two hundred** men quickly who **fight** **like this**? Over time you could call more./ _My Master, you amaze me. I know those men would fight because she asked, not because it is their job._

/**So** are you ready to … play?/ Zsophia looked at Alucard.

/Oh yes./ He grinned like a starved madman. That was how he was feeling around all of this blood. Its scent was everywhere.

/Alucard, take care with our men, but on the others you **can** feed, **to kill**./ He grabbed her around the waist in the next second they were behind a kill zone. They looked at one another and smiled.

_/Ladies first/_ He knew they would try to kill his Master now. That was all he needed.

_ /Thank you __**always**__ a gentleman./_ Zsophia began cutting the throats of would be ambushers.

_She is so fierce._ It excited him; he grabbed one of the men, a saw blade in his neck. _Yes. _He pulled it out and drank from the fountain.

/I do not remember much after that I went into a battle rage./ Alucard smirked.

* * *

/Spawn!/ Walter called walking into the room with the children.

/Yes father?/

/Call Your Grandfather and get his undead arse here!/

/Yes sir./ They nodded then looked at one another. "Pardon us. We forgot something in the maze." They bowed and ran.

"Do hurry so your friends are not kept waiting." Walter sighed. He looked at Lila whose eyes were huge. "Come here little Treasure." _Damn it I forgot that Lila still spooks easy._ "No one will be harmed."_Easy Walter you are Papa and must calm down she needs to see you loving again. Not just masking anger but loving her._ "Your Brothers needed to go tend something quickly. I should not have yelled." Walter sat in a lower chair.

"Ok Papa." Lila whispered and went and sat on Walter's lap.

"Shhhh Little Treasure. Sometimes you remind me of Zsophia when my Uncle met her. She was shy and spooked easy. She did not know how to act around people she did not know. My Uncle helped and protected her. I will do the same for you." Walter smiled and stroked her hair. Absently he petted Familiar as well.

"Mama was scared?" Lila looked up at Walter.

"Oh yes she was not used to people who were rich who had power. She did not even think of the wealth and power she had then. I will tell you stories my Uncle told me. My Uncle loved her very much and wanted her to be safe. He wanted her and I to fall in love."

"And you did!" Alice exclaimed happy at the story.

_/Grandfather!/_ The Spawn thought together. _/Grandfather you are needed here./_

/Viktor, Vlad what is it?/ Alucard asked aloud as he asked them mentally.

_/We are not sure/ /beyond the accident/ /but the house is in a tiz./_

/I Return now./ Alucard nodded. /Make the preparations you know my mind./ He frowned then backed into the shadows.


	73. Who was Where? When?

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Who was where? When?

* * *

"Ammut. You are acting out too far." Dragon said evenly.

"It is mine right. Their Ka belongs to me." Ammut said smugly.

"This will not go well for you." Dragon warned.

"This is my right." Ammut sniffed.

"So you say." Dragon nodded and walked away. _So you say but you are sealing your doom. _Dragon shook his head as he walked into the lavish rooms. "She acts thus out of her own lands." Dragon growled.

"Her action allows you to act in our lands. She has opened that door for us." Mala smiled.

"Indeed it does." Dragon nodded. "She does not know what she mischief she has begun." Dragon laughed. "She does ill here and I may go and do well there. Well for those I will act for."

"Indeed. You are free to act." Mala played with her hair. "Did you know that Zsophia has set out an invitation to her wedding for me. It is plus one. Will you be my escort to her wedding? Would you like to walk the earth looking as a man?"

"Indeed Lady Mala. Send word to Zsophia that you will attend with a friend. One who would bless this day, union and her family." Dragon sat next to Mala and smiled. "This promises to be very interesting." Dragon laughed.

"Indeed. It does." Mala laughed with Dragon.

* * *

"Addams? Is that you?" Zsophia asked shocked as she walked around to give out some water.

"Yes it is. You told me to get my limey arse to work. It has been an enlightening experience." He nodded and accepted the water. "I never would have expected to see Ri... Wolf here."

"His family does some manual work in one area or another at one point in their lives. He never was one of my crew until today." Zsophia smiled. _Well Addams you surprise me. I hope this bodes well and it is not just a show. _"Wolf play catch!" She hollered up. When he jumped up caught it landed hard on a thin truss and grinned she smiled and shook her head. "I heard he was nuts." She laughed.

"I did not expect you to bring out water." Addams drank most of the water with his second drink.

"Why not? I work here. I have a free moment to think in so I schlep water." Zsophia smiled. "Nice catch Zane!" Zsophia Smiled as another hand darted up out of nowhere.

"You are Boss and still schlep water. These men and others would work, fight and kill for you." Addams shook his head. "And you are dusty as any of them. I begin to understand their loyalty better."

"It has been too long since I have been dusty and sore." Zsophia shook her head. "You are dusty too Add On."

"Boss! Boss We got a body."

"The hell? Where?" Zsophia ran off.

"Move it Add On." Bull yelled. "Your are skinny they might need you."

"Got it Bull!" Addams ran to keep up. _Add On, better than idiot. I have a name here. Somehow I earned it._

"Hold on Add On." Sir Richardson said as he grabbed Sir Addams by his harness.

"Son of a..." Sir Addams gasp when he found himself hoisted above the site. He grabbed on to the line Sir Richardson had hold of.

"Careful you are sounding common." Sir Richardson laughed. "You let go and you go down fast and hard. This is a rite of passage. You get it the first night but this is a baptism by fire."

"I guess so." Sir Addams dared not let go.

"Another body means sabotage. It could be up your alley, could be terrorist." Sir Richardson said as they were lowered. "Damn she **is** fast!"

"Indeed." Was all Sir Addams said as he watched Zsophia leap, jump on then quickly off stable bits and mostly stable bits of wall to get to where the body was just uncovered.

"On my way with cameras!" BC yelled.

"It could be a person I know of who set this up. If I am right I'll skin him then hand him over." Sir Addams said thinking back to the conversation with young sir Carter. "Damn that is right. One of the dead is named Jack. Friend of Young Carter's wife." He was glad when Sir Richardson caught him as he stepped wrong.

"Right We'll let Boss know after this. She has no knowledge of anything past this site." Sir Richardson looked evenly at Sir Addams.

"No reason she needs to, others can pick up the slack." Sir Addams nodded. "I will have earned my sleep tonight."

* * *

Thirteen and Seras shook their heads. "You are right on it Thirteen." Seras praised her aide as more information came in. "Now you call Tabby."

"Tabby? why?" Thirteen asked as she was grabbing the phone.

"Tabby is the head of magic. Let her do her job we need magic to check on that." Seras nodded and picked up a print out of BBC information. "Then call Griffiths."

"Yes Vic." Thirteen stopped and hit her com. "Tabby if you are on estate come to Meeting 3."

"Physical or ghostie?" Tabby asked looking up from a text.

"Physical please." Thirteen said as she began to dial the phone.

"Griffiths estate, how may I help you?" A Butler answered the phone.

"I need to talk to Sir Griffiths." Thirteen said absently.

"Who shall I say is calling and why?" The Butler asked. He knew this phone number and likely why the call came in but he wanted to see the reaction.

"I uh.."Thirteen froze.

"Give him the phone stop making things difficult; this is not the time." Seras growled.

"Yes Commander." He nodded and fairly ran through the house.

"He knows this number." Seras shook her head. "He was messing with you." Seras looked at her aide. "Next time tell him it is Thirteen and none of his business."

"Oh ok." Thirteen shook her head.

"Hey all!" Tabby burst into the room. "What is up Thirteen?"

"Um.." thirteen blinked.

"Attack sites, six of them." Thirteen said.

"Wow six?" Tabby blinked.

"They may be fresh enough to get something and so many..." Seras said as she looked at Thirteen.

"Sir Griffiths here." A sure voice came over the line. "Containment is going well."

"Thank you." Thirteen said.

"Who is this?" Sir Griffiths asked carefully.

"I am Thirteen, aide to Commander Victoria." _At least I know the answer to that one._

"She is the hub sir." Seras said over her shoulder.

"Ah I see trial by fire?" Sir Griffiths said sympathicly. "My job is to contain information and send on this matter to you I am also sending Addams information."

"Ok, thank you, is there anything new?" Thirteen asked sure of that question.

"Not yet but as any comes in I will send it to you. Both written and video through stream." Sir Griffiths sighed. "This is a bad one and difficult to contain. Is it true there has been a fatal accident on one of the Countesses sites.

"I'm getting the playgroup ready if it is bad they may come here." Tabby said.

"Right good I leave them and that to you." Thirteen nodded. "Yes sir it is." Thirteen nodded.

"I take it she is not been made aware if this just yet?" Sir Griffiths Asked. "Is Alice still there?"

Yes on both counts the children have likely finished their teas so the girls will be playing dolly and the lads will be outside in the maze most likely." Thirteen said to calm him.

"More likely the girls will be playing in the maze as well." Seras said. "We are handling things from here she has no need to know."

"Very well the children can come here to play if you like they can have dinner here." Sir Griffiths smiled. "It would make my lady happy to have it happen."

"Then they will be there." Thirteen said with a nod. "I will call Dumpling now." Thirteen looked at Seras. "Um am I allowed to make that decision?"

"It works." Seras smiled.

* * *

"Where the Hell have you been?" Walter nearly thundered at Alucard.

"I was busy." Alucard growled back.

"We have six hell hound attack sites, one has multiple victims. Apparently they only need one Under transport because they need to sort out the body parts for that one, three fatalities on one of Zsophia's sites. Thirteen and Seras are at the hub. Inspector and Sergeant are traveling all over, Scoobies are out in force. Griffiths has been busy, Zsophia knows nothing of any of the actions outside her site. I think the child... scratch that the children are going over to Griffiths to play and have dinner no one can find Addams he may be needed at the Construction site." Walter breathed. "Tabby ought to be on her way to check out the playgroup god only knows what will happen with her, I have no bloody clue what happened at the tea, And you were AWOL. Forgive me if I am a tad out of sorts."

"Very busy evening." Alucard frowned. "Where do you need me?"

"Start with checking in with your court. See if there are any rumors."Walter straightened his tie than his spats. "Keep in touch because you and I may be the only specialists out and about and I may be at the hub for the rest of Hellsing this evening. I will also need you for that."

"Walter since when do you wear spats?" Alucard asked bemused.

"Lila likes them and said I ought to try them so I am. Not good for 'busy as hell' nights." Walter said taking them off and laying them in a drawer.

"Not irritated perfectionists in a tiz either." Walter glared at Alucard. "They actually do suit you once you get used to them." Alucard smirked. "I will be on com and will go to court."

"For God's sake keep Tristan off the estate!" Walter shook his head. "Tell him the owner does not want him lurking about, tell him that Seras wants him about on her business elsewhere, Tell him something but he will get in Seras' way and that could prove fatal."

"I will tell him that his duties do not extend into this estate." Alucard nodded. "Sending him on errands is a good idea I also have someone to help train him with a sword." Alucard smirked. "He really is only doing his job."

* * *

"I am not sure who he was. The pictures and body are going in." BC shook his head.

"This means there could be other bodies in there." Addams sighed.

"Add On is actually right. They would likely need more than one to get all of this damage done." Bull nodded.

"I agree." BC nodded as well.

"All right Blokes this has also become a locate the bodies site." Zsophia hollered over the din of the men. "This means be extra careful. We are most likely to only be finding bodies."

"Right boss, Got it Boss, We're on it Boss" Was heard from all over.

"Damn this sight just got deicer."

* * *

"Ok guys we have something to do. Time is of the essence right now to no time to come to the playground unless it goes bad." Tabby ghost said as she wandered into Dirks.

"Ok Tabitha." Dirk nodded. "You lot up those stairs I think I know what you are checking up on so go." Dirk pointed. "You are checking out those attacks yes?"

"Yep." Tabby Ghost nodded

"You be very careful little..." Dirk blinked.

"Ya they go red." Tabby ghost nodded. "We are not sure about my physical yet."

"I suspect they will." Dirk squinted. "I need to think and check on some things."

"Oh Dirk, three died today in an accident." Tabby ghost looked at Ruger.

"I understand. We will do what we can." Dirk nodded. "We will do what we can but unless she asks."

"I know but... think good ones her way?" Tabby Ghost looked up.

"I will now you lot go out and play hide and go seek." Dirk smiled.

"Yay!" The children exclaimed as they disappeared out of the cafe.

"I swear Mary's little lamb is redder every day." Dirk shook his head.

* * *

"Come now my darling. You must be careful now. Please sit down?" Young Sir Carter said worried and tried to get her to sit down.

"What is going on dad?" Jason Carter walked in.

"Oh Jason there is bad news." Lady Carter sobbed.

"What is it what is wrong?" Jason asked looking worried.

"It is Jack sweetheart." Lady Carter said pulling her son to her. "There was an accident on site and he was involved, he died."

"Jack?" Jason asked quietly. He liked even loved Jack . Jack was his hero. _what if this is one of the sites Grandfather was messing around with? Grandfather never liked Jack. Please do not be one of those sites. I need to tell the Countess what I know now. People are dead. No one was supposed to die.

* * *

_

"Ha! No matter how they try they cannot hide me now!" Ammut congratulated herself. She sat back and smiled watching the chaos below. "How the news quickly spreads." She smirked. "I just wish I understood the language."

* * *

"Vic just got word in there was another body on the site there is not supposed to be more than already pulled out." Sir Griffiths said over the phone. "Looks like sabotage, if not something worse."

"Damn!" Seras swore. "Has anyone informed Sir Addams? This is his bailiwick."

"We would if we knew where he was." Sir Griffiths sighed.

"Ducky." Thirteen sighed. "Is there an Oh Shite button for him?"

"Yes there is Thirteen" Sir Griffiths nodded over the phone. "It has not been activated."

"Well that is good news at least."

* * *

"Well Hello Mary." Alucard smiled. "Playing Hide and Go Seek?"

"Yes Sir I am. We all are." Mary nodded.

"This is Tristan did you meet him before?" Alucard asked and looked at Tristan _"Bow now."_

"Hello Lady Mary." Tristan said with a bow.

"Heya Alucard Heya Tristan!" Tabby said ringlets bouncing as she skipped over.

"Lady Tabitha" Tristan bowed.

"Ghostie Witch." Alucard grinned at Tabitha. "I actually have some formal business with you."

"Oh? Like do it here? I am working. Found some weird crud." Tabitha shook her head and hugged Ruger. "Might need physical bodies here."

"This business is fast. Then go get your body. If it is that bad you especially need to be careful." Alucard said looking around.

"Ya so what is the business? I am kinda tired." Tabby yawned.

"Simply thus I want Mary to be the official liaison between my court and your group and the other magic slingers." Alucard said looking carefully to see if it was any dark magic he knew.

"First I am not lunch two it is up to her. If anything happens though you answer to Mum."

"First I am not looking at you as lunch I am trying to see if there is any magic I understand or recognize enough." Alucard nodded then pointed off into the distance not at The Estate. " Second get back to your body Mary and I can talk." He looked at Tabby. "If a physical body is needed, send someone else."

"Right o!" Tabby said and blinked out of sight.

"You saw something didn't you Mr. Alucard." Mary looked off where Alucard had glanced.

"Yes Mary I did." Alucard nodded. "So little witch. Will you be a part of My Court?"

"Yes please!" Mary giggled.

"Good I am very glad." Alucard smiled. "I will talk with your mum and da. For now play your game."

"Ok!" Mary bounced off with her lamb in tow.

"It would seem my king you have accomplished your goal here." Tristan nodded.

"Yes more than one it would seem as well." Alucard nodded. "We need to go speak to another in the wizarding community."

* * *

"Papa?" Lila asked as she walked into his office.

"Lila? Why are you here?" Walter looked down at her from the ceiling.

"Papa why are you up there?"

"I was pacing and the office is not long enough so I walk around." Walter smiled.

"Where are your spats?" Lila looked at the wall then up it.

"In my drawer. I am not used to them like you. Not yet." Walter smiled at Lila as she put a foot on the wall. "Be careful Little Treasure. Why are you here?"

"Dumpling said I have to go over and play and have dinner." Lila thought about when she got scared and ran up to the ceiling. I wanna ... woah!"

"I have you Little Treasure." Walter smiled.

"I wanted to stick." She pouted.

"What about Dumpling?" Walter asked and kissed Lila on the nose.

"I wanna stay for Mama." Lila blinked. "How do I stick?"

"Your Mama is at work and will be there for a bit. It would make her happy for you to be at a friend's house." Walter righted them both. "As to the sticking, ask Tabby later. For now go play and have dinner with Alice and Jewel."

"I guess so." Lila frowned.

"You be good and go and I will wear my spats and get used to them." Walter smiled. _How does one little girl make me act so oddly?_

"Ok Papa." Lila leaned up and kissed Walter on the cheek when he set her down. "Papa? I love you." She bounced off.

"That is how she does it." Walter walked over to the desk and put on his spats. "Just like her Mama. Two women one tall the other small and both drive me to, rather beyond nuts!"

* * *

"Hello Dirk." Alucard said politely. "May I introduce Tristan, premier knight to the Queen of Midians."

"Hello Alucard, Tristan." Dirk said. He was not surprised Alucard showed up. Something had been going on as of late with Mary. Dirk was afraid he was about to find out what. "Please have a seat gentlemen."

"Sir." Tristan bowed and sat after Alucard did.

"Thank you Dirk." Alucard smiled. "There has been a addition to my court, a liaison between us and you."

"Mary." Dirk stated flatly.

"Yes. She has agreed to this of her own will." Alucard nodded.

"She has no clue what she has gotten herself into." Dirk said clearly irritated.

"If you do not believe she does then please speak to her on it. I have already been told clearly that I will answer to mum if anything goes wrong around her." Alucard smiled.

"Oh I will speak to them both **and** Tabby." Dirk looked evenly at Alucard.

"Well Tabby said it was her choice. Speaking on Tabby though I have other information. It means much to all of us." Alucard looked like murder. Dirk swallowed. "I have seen the direction that the energy pull goes from the Ghostie Witch."

"Where?" Dirk demanded before he remembered who he was speaking to. When Alucard looked at him over his shades Dirk was reminded strongly. "Pardon for the outburst. Tabitha means the world to me. I watched her grow up. I helped raise her."

"I understand." Alucard nodded. "It went northwest, as if to Northampton." Alucard half closed his eyes as if in thought. "The magic was old and weak. Whatever it was must have another source of sustenance. It is likely what the chop shop was for, or at least part. I think the place was used by more than one."

"That is a sickening thought but no more so then one being needing all of it." Dirk shook his head. "We think by having Tabby in the safe spots is going to weaken it. She may be presenting you know."

"I had heard. It is her ghost right now yes?" Alucard asked. When Dirk nodded so did he. "Another bit of news. Familiar is beginning to act as her name."

"I am not surprised." Dirk shook his head. "Familiar has been her constant companion. She says Familiar speaks to her. She says Familiar is alive so she is. " Dirk sat back "How do you know? Is it a sure thing?"

"Yes. we have seen how she mirrors Lila's moods. When something grabbed Lila without getting away with her, Familiar got a piece of it. When I surprised Lila in the hedge maze in my hell hound form Familiar looked lethal." Alucard said then smiled. "Lila squealed then let of a Zap that singed the hedge across the maze. She did well."

"You are lucky if she did not have nightmares. Z would have had your hide." Dirk shook his head. "So did she get you?"

"No she was nowhere fast enough. She needs to be."

* * *

"Uh dad?" Jason carter asked as he walked in. "Is mum resting well now?"

"Yes son she is." Young Sir Carter nodded with a sigh. "I know Jack was a good friend to you son. do not worry the Countess will get to the bottom of this. The minor accidents have irritated her but this one did not just do bits of harm to her men, this one killed." He shook his head.

"Dad I might have a place to start and it might also explain some of the accidents." Jason looked at his toes.

"Dear God." Young Sir Carter sat in a chair his eyes opened wide. "Not father? I knew he was still angry, I knew he was working to make things difficult in the business world." Sir Carter sat back in his chair. "But to resort to sabotage that killed innocent men?"

"I knew he was pulling pranks on her sites. Nothing serious he told me." Jason looked up tears in his eyes. "I swear Father I did not know about this. Jack was in there." Jason sat miserably. "This may not be him even. But he is a place to start."

"You did well coming to me on this. If the Countess allows you into the new academy it will be a miracle. She is not one to take revenge on a child. She is more likely to want you to have a new start in things for telling us this." Sir Carter looked at his son. "But you need to straighten up." He sighed. "This may have just had you taken off the wedding invitation list, and us as well."

"Oh no father! She would not do that, she couldn't do that to you! Me I understand. But not you and mother!" Jason's eyes opened wide sickened at what he may have done to his family with one stupid mistake. He had listened to his grandfather. To be taken off the invitation list. To be denied entrance when the invitation was already with his family. He did not want to think of everything that could possibly happen to his Father's business, scandal was almost a good thing in the private social part of their world. But his Father's business could be ruined. "Maybe if I go and confess to her?"

"Yes you will and you will do so tonight. Go put on your oldest clothing that you can fit and your old riding boots. You will sweep dirt if that is what she wants. So will I."

* * *

"Now a lethal accident." Inspector James shook his head. "I might almost say it was timed a little too well."

"I agree sir." Sergeant James nodded. The two of them had stopped at the normal pub that the police went on their time off.

"Hear sir let me buy you another round." A Bobbie said. "I heard. This one is awful. Sorry about it..."

"Thank you officer. The Sergeant and I will be done with these then off to look at more leads." Inspector gave a stiff nod.

"You and the Sergeant are the tough ones." The Bobbie nodded. "I do not envy you this case but... your toughness looks good on us all. If I may say so you are a proper copper."

"Thank you officer." Sergeant Webber smiled. He had to call the man in front of him simply officer even if the man had to be his senior. "You a good one." He was a Sergeant now, he was not one of the uniformed any more. He wore a suit.

"Thank you indeed." inspector James nodded. It had been many years since any would have said that to or about him usually that was a complement reserved to the Bobbies in uniform.

"If you need a Bobbie I am Frank Smithe. I know the streets well. I might be able to help." He shrugged.

"Officer Smithe I may just take you up on your offer." Inspector James said with a nod. "As seasoned as you might be your knowledge base may be what you need. I am sure I can count on your discretion?"

"Yes Sir!"Officer Smithe nodded. _Blimey I only wanted to do the normal comments. He might take me up on this? Do me good at the pub. Usually means a higher paycheck towards an officer. Helen will like that. In all my years I have never been noticed._

"I am already dialing." Sergeant Webber said. He was glad for the good it would do the Bobbie. He felt bad it was this case.

* * *

"Get me anymore information on the attacks tonight. This is MY island and I do not know enough about these actions!" Alucard barked at the three Midians who stood before him. "I want to know why only in London that we are discovering these, are they happening elsewhere?"

"Yes Our King!" The three Midians said, bowed then turned and walked out of the room.

"Get me any from the area of Northaven. Any type of energy." Alucard growled to three more.

"Majesty!" The bowed and tried to not run out the door the king was in foul mood and the Queen was not art his side this did not bode at all well.

Alucard sat back in thought. There was one thing he wanted more than this information. He was not sure how it could be possible but he just might be able to come up with a way. But first, he had to have a certain persons permission. "Leave me!" Alucard said as he pulled out his phone.

* * *

"Blaze we have a definite crime scene. You and your men have to go." Sir Addams said. "I will wait for the terror crews."

"I know." Zsophia nodded. She was one too happy and it was obvious.

"I will be sure you will be kept in the loop on this. Your people will have information we need." Sir Addams sighed. "Honestly right now I wish I was wearing this and not have to change."

"I almost believe it Add On." Zsophia shook her head. "Alright get your Limy arses of the site now!" She shouted.

"Right Boss!" Was heard from all over.

"I'm going home and kiss my intended." Zsophia sighed and walked off the site. "What is this knight get dirty night?"

"Countess my son has something to say." Sir Carter said looking sternly at his son.

"Is this about what we spoke on earlier Sir Carter?" Addams asked taking off his hard hat.

"Who the devil are you and what ... would ... we...Addams?" Sir Carter blinked.

"Well if you ask the men here it is Add On." Addams laughed. "So is this on the matter we spoke on earlier?"

"Jason." Sir Carter looked again at his son.

"Yes sir I think it is." Jason Carter looked up. "I swear I did not know he would do this. He may not have. He said no one would get hurt. they would just be little things."

"Who." Zsophia asked too calmly.

"Grandfather. Please Countess don't take this out on father!" Jason pleaded.

"Jason you do not know me well." Zsophia shook her head. "You came here with your father. I know your father to be a man of honor I will not take it out on him." She shook her head. "You are at a point where you must make a serious choice. Will you be a man like your father or your grandfather?"

"Like my father." Jason nodded. "Countess if I can sweep dirt I will."

"No no dirt to sweep here. He won't let us past the line." She pointed at Addams. "Go home with your father and do not worry. I look forward to seeing you at the wedding with your parents and at the academy when the next term starts."

"Yes ma'am!" Jason Carter said looking relieved.

"Thank you Countess. I think your words mean more to him than any of ours have been as of late." Sir Carter smiled. He was grateful that this would not bode ill for his immediate family. "Let's go home son."

"Addams..." Zsophia said watching father and son leave in their car.

"Yes Countess?" Addams asked knowing full well that this woman was not nearly as calm as she pretended to be.

"You get him or I will. He has been making life hard for my men on purpose. My sites have been sabotaged. My company and holdings have been a target." Zsophia turned and looked at Sir Addams. "You get him before I do." She looked over her shoulder. "BC did you hear what that young man said?"

"Yes I did." BC nodded. "I will call to The Yard." He prayed it would be fast enough. This man was safer in jail than on the streets.

"I am going home I am going to kiss my fiancé. I am going to deal with whatever waits me there. I will tuck my children into bed." Zsophia glared at him. "If that Fat arsed bastard is on the street tomorrow... I will bring him to you."

"I understand." BC nodded. He did not know what condition the man would be in if that happened.

"Old man Carter? He doesn't live on that estate?" Bull asked.

"Nope." Was all Zsophia said as she turned and went to her car Jolene in tow.

"BC, what did I miss?" Addams asked as the men got into their cars and trucks.

"If any of them find him first he will have an accident if he does not just disappear." BC said as he pulled out his mobile phone. "These men have their own justice. They look after their own."

"Staying to look after things Add On?" Grumpy asked over his shoulder.

"Yes Grumpy that I am. That I am." Addams nodded.

"Good on ya Sir Add On." Grumpy smirked.

"You are one of them now." BC said. "I do not know what pull you have where but start pulling.

"I actually feel honored. I guess I earned my name. I intend to keep it." Sir Addams retrieved his mobile and began to dial.

* * *

"All right you five." Sir Griffiths smiled. They had been running all over the house and grounds playing sneak tag. "I have been reliably informed that if you can agree on a desire for dinner you can have it."

"Pizza!" Lila exclaimed.

"I like that." Alice nodded.

"We are in." The Spawn nodded as they looked at one another.

"Sounds like we are all in agreement then." Edward nodded.

"The Pizza shop at the corner of fifth and Georgetown has the best!" Lila smiled.

"Never had it from there." Edward shrugged. Usually the cook staff made it.

"I do not think any of us have." Lila smiled shyly.

"Well then we will have to try it. The kitchen staff might be glad for the night off." Sir Griffiths smiled. He had forgotten that is was only very recently that Lila had joined these ranks. "Do we get anything else with the pizza?" Sir Griffiths sure that after the staff had been snuck up on as much as they had, having the children contained for any amount of time would be a relief

"Yeth! Garlic bread sticks, strawberry soda, and cinnamon sugar bread sticks for desert!" Lila squealed happy to share her favorites with her family and friends.

"Sausage and black olives?" Alice asked.

"Hawaiian." The Spawn suggested. "What about you Griffiths?"

"I am with Alice." He laughed. "Well Lila what do you think?"

"Both, we can go halfsies." Lila smiled. "Or if we have left overs they are yummy for breakfast."

"With your appetites we may get three. Well actually more than that. I think the staff might like it to." Sir Griffiths laughed.

* * *

"Ok everything has been brought in?" Thirteen asked over the phone.

"There is still evidence being gathered."

"I know how this works." Thirteen nearly growled this had been going on for long enough, people forgot she had been a Bobbie. "I want the evidence from each site brought in as they gather it. We have two teams out. This is an unload job to the Lab. Get it done!"

"Not sure if they forgot you are a Bobbie, if you are a woman, or are yanking your leg." Seras said absently. "Yelling not so good. Growling good. Reminding them you are in charge of this case good. Reminding them you were a Bobbie good. Never ever play the female card if you do I will kick your arse."

"Vic the woman card part I learned as a Bobbie. Trust me. If they tried to use it I kicked their arse for it." Thirteen nodded.

"Good. Where do we stand?" Seras smiled.

"We have bodies. They are in route each in its own. We have had to borrow two from the department. We may need to think of getting another coroner van after this one." Thirteen sighed.

"I agree. After this in your report of the night put that note in." Seras nodded.

"Right then. I am at least keeping record of notes and the like as I go." Thirteen sighed.

"Hey that is important. Some do not do it at first. I didn't and it messed me up big time." Seras shook her head.

"Hey all." Tabitha came in less energetic than normal. "Found some stuffs out."

"Tabitha what is wrong?" Thirteen asked giving Tabitha the once over. "Did you get hurt?"

"Not really I am just tired." Tabitha shrugged.

"You stay on the estate." Seras looked at Tabitha. "I am serious."

"Not gonna fight on that one." Tabitha said as she walked out the door. "I need a nap."

* * *

"Majesty, thank you for seeing me." Alucard said as he bowed himself before her.

"It is not often you ask to see Us. Though it has happened more as of late." The Queen looked at him. "What do you wish from Us?"

"Majesty, is there some way ..."

"You wish to be father to your daughter on the days surrounding her wedding?" The Queen smiled. "We have had the papers and the like begun. It would be too cruel to think on you not being able to do so. We suspect you will want Seras to stand by your side?"

"Yes My Queen. You can make this happen?" Alucard looked up.

"It is already in the plan. We figured that all would be told that you and Seras must remain out to keep things running."

"Very true. Seras will appear different to those who see. I will be able to tend things outside the wedding from inside, to a degree."

"We are hoping that is the case. If We can help with that We will do so."

"I think you My Queen." Alucard said in nearly a whisper. "I must leave to tend things."

"You have our leave."

* * *

"Pizza delivery service." Zsophia came in holding two pizzas.

"MAMA!" Lila squealed and almost launched herself at Zsophia. Once the pizzas were safe she did Lila hugged her. "Are you ok Mama?"

"Well if I get hugs and kisses from my children it will go a long way to making things better." Zsophia smiled seeing them all together. She was hugged and kissed by her children. "See much better. The pizza and other food stuffs will help too!" Zsophia laughed.

"We are glad you are" "here and feeling better." Viktor and Vlad nodded as they hugged her.

"With you my Dragons I am always better. And we are all blessed with a little Treasure now as well."

"Yes mother." The Spawn nodded. "We love you both very much." They also had every intention to keep both of their treasures as safe as they could.

"Now we have a few different pizzas here." Sir Griffiths said walking in charmed by the scene. "And Dumpling comes with the bread sticks and the soda."

"Yay!" everyone cheered. Zsophia stood and walked over to Sir and Lady Griffiths.

"So how bad have they terrorized the staff?" Zsophia laughed. "Our are used to it."

"Rather much." Lady Griffiths laughed. "But the children were having fun. It does the staff well to be shook up some I think."

"Don't let them hear you." Zsophia laughed. "But your do not have to worry about paintballs or nerf battles."

"For which they are likely profoundly grateful." Lady Griffiths smiled. "Dumpling here is a marvel. She has given me something to make the nausea less."

"And that is why a family knows it is truly blessed when they have a Dumpling." Zsophia smiled and hugged Dumpling.

"Yeth. Yeth we are!" Lila smiled at Dumpling.

"We are indeed." The Spawn.

"And to have a devoted family such as mine I am blessed. Now all of you eat. That includes you all!" Dumpling gave a general nod to entire room. I will go and give a recipe to the staff here for the Lady Griffiths. Eat!"

"And Dumplings always get the last word." Zsophia smiled.


	74. Z:1 BG:0 This Round

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

**Z:1 BG:0 This Round**

* * *

"So he has **not** been brought in yet?" Zsophia asked far too calmly over the phone.

"No Boss he has not. We can't find him." B.C. Swallowed. He wished she had not called. Granted it was after ten a.m. so she had shown restraint.

"I bet **I** can find him." Zsophia smiled at the children as they ran out of their rooms ready to go for a ride. They were wearing traditional clothes from her homeland not the British riding habits.

"Boss..." BC said cringing.

"I will not approach him without you being there." Zsophia promised. "You three look perfect go get used to them as you ride." She half whispered as she covered the phone with her hand. "Pardon that."

"No problem I hope the children are doing well?"BC asked hoping to calm her.

"Adorable as usual. Not to mention a hand full." She laughed. "Happily I have more hands than just mine. I promise I will not confront him without you."

"Thank you." BC hung up.

"Sir?" BC's secretary asked.

"At least she promised to not approach him without my being there." BC shook his head.

"That is progress." The secretary nodded.

* * *

"Hello, Sir Irons?" Zsophia asked brightly as she shooed Lila out.

"But Mama... this is going to be hard in a skirt." Lila said fidgeting.

"That is why there are trousers underneath. It will be fine Lila, trust Dumpling and your brothers." Zsophia smiled at Lila and kissed her on the nose. "If I could show you myself I would."

"Ok Mama." Lila shrugged and carried Familiar out.

"We will go see the other dresses today once I am done with business."_Wait until she finds out there is a special pouch in the saddle for Familiar. That ought to make her smile. _"Your Papa will meet us there."

"Yay!" Lila squealed as she ran out to the stables following after her brothers.

"Yes Countess, I have seen drawings of the outfits for me and am quite amazed!" Sir Irons said sitting at his coffee spot. When he saw Sir Addams and Sir Richardson walking in chatting. He was surprised. He waved them over.

"Sir Irons, would you happen to know where the senior Sir Carpenter is?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact I do. He is sitting across the room from me, looks like he is having a bit of the hair of the dog that bit him. Looks like he lost that fight." Sir Irons shook his head. "Hello you two have a seat. Addams, are you all right?"

"He is just fine." Zsophia smiled. "Tell Add On I am on my way there."

"I will, I guess." Sir Irons said confused. "Well that was one of her oddest requests."

"What was that?" Sir Richardson asked as a waitress came over.

"I am to tell Add On that she is on her way, whatever that means." He smiled at the waitress as she poured more orange juice. "Thank you." He looked at his friends that were snickering. "You two look like Derrick and Freddy when they have a particularly good joke."

"I am Add On." Sir Addams smiled. "He's Wolf."

"And he is not a Whelp, not a full dog but no whelp." Richardson nodded.

"Ah." Was all Sir Irons could think to say.

* * *

"BC said he will meet me here. I hope he hurries." Zsophia growled as she stared at the door of the club.

"If I had needed to turn on the lights I would have." BC said as he ran over.

"Good you are here." Zsophia smiled then walked up to the Club Door. "Open it." She looked at the man standing at the door.

"I am sorry Ma'am, but there ...is...no?" He blinked confused as the woman behind the one confronting him shoo her head.

"First, this is the Countess Ashton." Jolene began to explain.

"I am sorry Countess, I still cannot let you in." The man had a hard time accepting what was being said of this woman dressed as a common laborer.

"Second, she is in foul temper just now, as you are harboring a..."

"I ... said ...Open **it**." Zsophia stepped into the face of the door man.

"Ye...ye...yes Countess." He stuttered as he opened the door.

"Smart move." BC said as he showed the man his badge. "Oh and they are with us." He nodded over his shoulder as a truck holding four crew pulled up. "And the other badges." He smiled as the Bobbies showed up.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Zsophia yelled as she strode over to the table where the older Sir Carpenter sat.

"This club has gone downhill if they let a **common** laborer here **especially** a female one." He sneered. Then he realized who it was that was coming at him.

"**You** are the Bitch and you never gave birth to me." He snarled.

"No." Zsophia said as she pounded her petite hand on then through the table he sat at. "I give birth to smart, honorable and handsome sons." She growled. "Not pieces of shite like you." She hissed. "I warned you..."

"Of **What**?" He spat at her as he stood. Then took two steps forward between the pieces of the broken table.

"What would happen if you ever spoke about my men like that!" Zsophia nearly roared as she punched him. For Zsophia it was in very slow motion. She felt her hand cock back. She felt it coming forward. Then she saw her fist clear her shoulder. Zsophia saw the look of contempt on Old Sir Carpenter's face then she saw the look of surprise then terror as her fist made contact with his face. She saw his head rock back and felt the hard bone in his cheek break. Only then was she aware of her foot lifting then her foot flash out making contact with his fat gut. She saw her braid flip as her foot and leg came back to the square of her hip and felt her foot touchdown on the ground. She saw the man loose his feet and fly back to the table two tables away. She heard the smashing of glass and the groan then snap of the wood. She enjoyed it. "Never, ever, insult my company, or any, who work for me!" She nearly growled.

"Boss!" Bull yelled as the man flew.

"Countess!" Sir Irons gasped remembering the promise at that Roundtable. One she was making good on. _"It will be very bad for you. Others who delivered insult to mine would now be coughing up their teeth as they pulled their faces out of the floor, where I planted them."_ She had looked less lethal then.

"Damn!" Sir Richardson swore.

"Grab her!" Sir Addams said.

"Worse you have made attempts of sabotage on MY SITES!" Zsophia moved over the tables faster than could be imagined by most of the men at the club. Crew tried to grab her but missed as they dodged the men at the tables trying to get out of the way. "You are involved in the deaths of **MY MEN!**" Zsophia grabbed the man stunned on the floor. **"YOU CAUSED THE DEATH OF THREE OF MY MEN!"** She screamed as she hauled him up to face level.

"Prove it bitch." Old Sir Carpenter said in a gasp.

"The evidence has been found." Grumpy said mildly with a smile.

"Got you now bastard!" Zsophia nearly hollered and cocked her fist back again.

"No! Don't do it." Addams yelled as he and Richardson ran up and grabbed her. By grace of god Richardson hooked her arm just before her fist made contact. Addams grabbed her around the waist praying he would not die.

"Boss we got him!" Grumpy yelled as he wrapped his arms around Zsophia's shoulders as Addams spun her.

"Do not move." Addams said after he landed on the Old Sir Carpenter. He had been thrown clear by Bull as he grabbed her lower half.

"Boss he is going away." Bull said as the other two men of the crew got her back away from the man on the ground.

"Arrest that man for multiple murder." BC said.

"Sir!" The Bobbies said smartly as they went to the man on the ground.

"Got you up Addams." Sir Richardson said as he hauled up Sir Addams to his feet. "That was a brave move. Good one too."

"You are the one who could have got you shoulder dislocated or worse." Sir Addams shook his head as they moved away from the bobbies. He brushed glass and crumbs from his clothing as they went.

"First he commits acts of sabotage and likely terror on the Countesses sites." Sir Irons said disgusted. "When confronted, he verbally then tries to physically attack our Countess when she is in such a state of deep mourning for three of her men? Shameful!" He was hoping it might win some favor.

"One of those men dead was of the men who rebuilt the bridge. He was pinned as one of Her Royal Majesties own." Grumpy growled.

"He risked his life against elements at that height. He survived the terrorists and others to protect that site. He dies to an act of **cowardice **by that **pig**." Bull shook his head.

"My men." Zsophia cried as she sat in the closest chair and wept.

"You sir are a black mark against the rest of we **knights **and **nobility**." Sir Darby shook his head.

"Hear hear!" Another voice agreed.

"Get that **swine **out of **our **club!" Another voice called out.

"Here Countess." Sir Marberry said kindly. "Drink this water." He handed it to her.

"Thank you." Zsophia said and sipped the water. "Three good men dead." She whispered again. "Three of my men dead."

"Boss it was not your fault." Jake Jr. said. "You work so hard to make us safe. It was him." He gestured with his thumb in the wake of the bruised, broken and bloody man on his way out.

"J.J.?" Zsophia blinked.

"Ya Boss." J.J. Smiled down at Zsophia. "Da would want me here with you."

"I will be well, go to school." Zsophia smiled. "Make sure you pick up the med's for your Mum on the way home."

"Yes Boss." J.J. Nodded. "Oh sis is up for the university." He smiled proudly.

"She is a wonder. Take care of them both. You are the man of the family now." Zsophia smiled weakly at the young man in front of her.

"Yes Boss!" J.J. nodded then walked out the door.

"He makes his Da proud." Zsophia nodded weakly. "Grumpy?"

"Only the safest sites. He mum won't lose him." Grumpy nodded.

"Darling? Darling!" Walter called out as he rushed to Zsophia.

"Walter?" Zsophia looked up at him looking confused.

"Yes My Love I am here." Walter said and went to one knee and took her hand. "You have scratched up your hand love. You are bleeding." Walter sounded worried. He was. But not for the reason they thought. It was not her bleeding it was her anger.

"A little blood for those who died." Zsophia said in a whisper. "Less blood than they lost." She shook. "Their bodies crushed..."

"Come now Love let me take you home." Walter helped Zsophia stand.

"No Walter. I need to go and try to comfort the families." Zsophia swallowed. "The children are riding. I think I was well enough in front of them." She looked worried at Walter.

"Countess, when we spoke you sounded fine with your children. They sounded excited to go riding." Sir Irons looked concerned as well.

"Boss we got them." Grumpy said softly. "We'll keep the sites for you. Just till you sleep. Boss you gotta sleep."

"Grumpy those were my men who died. I need to go to the grieving families and ... I don't know. It is not as if I can give them back their loved ones. I have to try to do something." Zsophia tried to straighten her hair a bit as she stood. She swayed only a bit. Men were on either side holding her up. "Gentlemen. Please pardon my outburst. Three of My men..." She blinked back tears.

"Countess, during the war we lost men as well. Few of us had the ... courage to go to the families. And our outbursts were no less than yours. I salute your care of your men." One of the eldest knights there said. "We are for the better. Countess **Dame** Ashton." He smiled. "You do Andrew proud."

"Indeed." Another knight said.

"Thank you, if you will all pardon me?" She turned shrugged her shoulders to have the men turn lose of her to walk out. All of the men in her path parted for her.

"There goes a true knight, noble and woman." Sir Darby said.

"Indeed, she is." Sir Irons nodded. "Sir Dornez is a very lucky man indeed." He shook his head. "Her children, her crew, her family before herself."

"Indeed she was wearing that last night at the construction site." Sir Addams nodded.

"That blood was not that of Fat Arsed Old Carter." Sir Richardson nodded.

Quietly the staff cleaned the dining room as the men retired to the lounge. There was not loud conversation or laughs over cricket, or football scores today. There was shock over what happened in the club, for the disgraceful and murderous actions of one of their own as well. Then there was the Countess herself. So angry but so devastated once the man was brought to justice. To see her run over tables after kicking the large knight past them, to see and hear such rage from that small woman. Then somehow the worst of all, after the man was taken into custody to see her crumple like a house of cards. To see the fierce warrior fall into that chair. Some there had seen her at the school they had seen her shot. It took being shot to stop her then; here it took four large man and two knights to stop her. She knew her men and cared deeply for all of them. Those who had invitations to the wedding held them with more pride now. Others prayed for ones. Now it was a mark of favor by the woman who just left.

* * *

"You are Amun?" Dragon asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes, that I am." Amun nodded carefully. For this man to just appear in camp in front of his tent was a show of power. These shows rarely boded well.

"I am Dragon." He gave the slightest nod of his head. "I am here on behalf of Mala. Through the actions of another I am able to come and be of aide to you in your war." He smiled.

"We are fortunate." Amun said with a nod. _His eyes are not human, the human man he seems is only a disguise._

"Yes I am wearing the form of a man. I am however not human." Dragon laughed. "Even now there are those who feel my presence in these lands. They are confused and so they fear. I have never before now stepped into these lands. I do this not just as a favor to Mala," Dragon shrugged mimicking Zsophia. This was not lost on any who saw it. "I do so out of love for one you sheltered and made your own. I owe you a debt for that."

"Ange got some wicked powerful friends." Pip said walking over. "She doesn' even know you iz here." He looked as calm and laid back as ever.

"Ah yes Pip. I owe you much as well." Dragon nodded. "Zsophia and I have never met."

"No you don'. We did what we did because we wanted to. You don' owe us anyzing." Pip shook his head. _They have never met? What have you gotten yourself into Ange an how long you been in it?_

"You are odd. Most would love to have a favor owed." Dragon said squinting at Pip.

"Nah not me. Favors from the wicked powerful like you can be dangerous business." Pip smiled looking almost bored.

"Hah! I like you better." Dragon shook his head.

"I ask why you are here?" Amun looked evenly at Dragon.

"I will fight one battle in your ranks." Dragon nodded. "One for you on my own." When Dragon smiled everyone knew he would enjoy it. "I will then fight one as promised to Mala." Then his smiled seemed to be joyful. "One in honor of the wedding to be had soon." He Clapped his hands. He nodded in the direction of the east. "Then I will show all my true form. That ought to how do they say 'cool things off'. It will at least aide your tribe with time to heal." Dragon looked around. "This has been a tough war on your tribe. I will help beat them off of you. Allow those who are soon to give birth to do so in a place of safety and comfort. There is one thing I do now." In a blink the camp was at an oasis.

"Thank you great Dragon." Amun blinked realizing where he and his tribe had been transported to then bowed himself with one hand over his heart. "I must calm my people." He ran off displeased with the action if not the place they were in.

"You should have given them time to prepare for the quick move you know." Pip shook his head. "The show of power waz not needed." Pip shook his head.

"Perhaps, but they are in the most coveted oasis in no time." Dragon shook his head. "There was not time to worry. They did not have to fight to be here. It will unsettle their opponents even more." Dragon shrugged.

"I guess." Pip shook his head. "You gotz power, you gotz more in your pinky than anyting is this desert. Why you not simply take everything out?"

"Because **that** is not my part to play. I hurry things along so there will be less bloodshed. It has tasked this tribe greatly. It upsets a friend." Dragon shrugged and leaned against a tree. "Things have to change in the desert. The balance of power is already changed very much. This way the tribe becomes recognized as the major power. They will be ones to be left alone. No one will wish to cross them."

"Mala is not all healed up iz she?" Pip thought.

"No she is not. She is also needed to stop another problem." Dragon said and looked up. "I do not like this sun."

"I bet you don." Pip shook his head. "You mean the red eyed made by the tech."

"Yes." Dragon nodded. "Thank you my dear." Dragon smiled warmly as coffee and a light meal were brought over for he and Pip.

"While we are grateful for being here..." Amun said carefully as the rugs were quickly put down.

"You would have liked some warning. I heard so from Pip." Dragon shook his head. "Your ways are not mine." He smiled broadly revealing his teeth.

"So I understand." Amun nodded. The teeth of this being were awesome to see. There were Midians who would be frightened at this entity's smile. As it was Amun was still cautious. This one had promised to be an aide. Amun was not sure if this one understood what aide was to them or make things worse. _His ways are not ours._

_

* * *

_

"My word Zsophia, all of the jewels and fabrics, trims and patterns provided to me have been a dream come true!" Tailor gushed. "This outfit you wanted me to design for you to wear is in need of its latest fitting." He smiled.

"I am glad you are happy." Zsophia stepped into the changing room with Dumpling. "I could not allow or trust any other to make this." Zsophia was drained from the club physically mentally and emotionally." This outfit will be the first thing people see me in. I will wear it at the Ceremony of Recognition." Dumpling finished the laces on Zsophia's dress. "It is the... You will see and understand why I could only have your mind and hands on this.

"Sophie." Tailor sighed. "You have done so much for us." He leaned against a fabric cutting table. "The people I have to **turn away** because of the number of accounts. The people I have to hire just to keep up with the orders I **choose** to keep. Sophie my name is known. My outfits are to be bragged about. As I said before your and Seras come first. And of course Our Little Treasure. Here is your dress sweetie. You are going to be precious."

"Thank you Mr. Tailor." Lila squealed. This was a dream come true for her. Tailor had even put a seat for Familiar to sit in. It was the right size for Jewel as well.

"Little Treasure stand still so I can fasten the dress." Dumpling laughed.

"It swishes!" Lila giggled.

"Yes this does. It is your under dress." Dumpling said laughing.

"My under dress?" Lila asked as she stepped out. "Yours is like mine Mama!"

"Yes most under dresses are." Zsophia could not help but smile as Lila giggled. "The style of over dress we each wear need under dresses'." Zsophia smiled charmed by Her Little Treasure, her daughter.

"They do?" Lila blinked. "oooo wow." She gasped as she saw the little dress being brought out. "Mama that is really for me?" Lila whispered.

"Yes Sweet Heart. What else would a precious treasure like you wear on such important days." Tailor smiled.

"Please let me help her." Zsophia said and took the dress.

"Once your dressing gown is on!" Dumpling said as she walked out of Zsophia's changing room. "I care not at all what other people may think in this west, but that is your **under** dress Lady." Dumpling shook her head. "You are not a child."

"Yes Dumpling thank you for my dressing gown and the dressing down." It was just easier to do as Dumpling said on many of these matters. She helped the new dress go over Lila's head then smiled. "You must be still while I do up the laces in the back." Zsophia reminded Lila.

"Yeth Mama." Lila was sure she could not move right now any way. This was a real princess dress. It was more than Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty or any other one wore. It was trimmed in fur with a few pretty glass jewels on the top part of it.

"There you are Sweet one. Look at yourself in the big mirrors." Zsophia smiled.

"Oh Mama." Was all Lila could say. She swallowed and blinked.

"Swish around a bit for me?" Tailor asked with a pleased smile on his face. Lila did and his face lit up. "It fits! Now sweetie run to the end of the shop and back."

"Run? In this?" Lila blinked.

"Yes sweetheart." Zsophia laughed. "This is a day dress it is made for you to wear in the day to play. See the hem is over your boots. It is almost at your ankles."

"Thith ith to play in?" Lila blinked. "But it ith tho pretty. I do not wants to hurt it. I thought the under dreth was a pretty dreth. Thth ith prettier. It hath pretty dethigns on it. What if I gets it dirty?" Lila was nervous.

"Then it will be cleaned." Dumpling laughed glad to see life in her Green Eyed Princess. "Remember you are of a noble house. Once your Papa and Mama are married you will be of The Royal House. This is an everyday dress."

"See there are two others like it." Tailor smiled charmed by it all. "Each is a different color. I have matching bows for each dress for your hair and Familiar's tail."

"I can have them all?" Lila asked her eyes wide. "Mama ith that an everyday dreth for you?"

"No sweetie this is my under dress and dressing gown. As to day dresses I have a few. Some come from the palace they were my mothers." Dumpling walked out holding a small bundle. "There is another everyday dress for you. It is a special one." Zsophia blinked back tears with Dumpling. "When I was little this would have been my newest good dress." Zsophia took out a skirt, blouse, bodice, apron and hair kerchief. "This will be yours. I never got to wear it. Come here My Precious Treasure." Zsophia helped Lila out of her royal day dress and began to help her into the other outfit. It was obviously large for her but no one seemed to care.

"Mama thith wath your dreth?" Lila looked up at Zsophia. "Why did you never wear it?"

"Because bad men chased me. They killed my first Dumpling." Zsophia looked up and began to relive that night.

"Mama!" Lila cried out and hugged Zsophia quickly seeing the fear and sadness in Zsophia's face.

"Wha? I am sorry Little Treasure. There are things that haunt us some times." Zsophia kissed Lila on the head. "See you helped me be better."

"Like my Bad Cage?' Lila blinked.

"Yes like your bad cage." Zsophia nodded.

"Well she looks too cute to be true." Tailor smiled wanting to take the pain from them both.

"Yes she is." Dumpling smiled. "She looks like a proper girl from the village. All new good outfits are to be big on a child even." She sat in a chair. "You just need you hair braided." Lila walked over and Dumpling hummed as she braided Lila's hair then put the head kerchief on.

"Why you are something out of a fairy tale. One that teaches little girls and boys to be good." Arcadia exclaimed. "Here are the lads. They have checked over everything in the club they could."

"Ah I hope they were good?" Zsophia laughed.

"Yes Mother." "We were." The Spawn nodded. "You look" "pretty Lila."

"They were perfect gentlemen!" Arcadia laughed.

"Thank you brothers. I want to see you in yours!" Lila clapped happily holding on to Familiar.

"Well that is good, you two go put on the clothing I set out for you in rooms two and three." Tailor laughed.

"Yes Sir." The Spawn nodded.

"Is this the wedding dress or may I come in?" Walter laughed.

"Papa! Look this was mama's!" Lila ran to Walter and tripped on her skirt.

"I have you Dear heart." Walter laughed as he caught her. "I bet your mama would have tripped too."

"Likely not." Zsophia laughed. "I was older. At her age it would have to be up a bit for me."

"I will take that up tonight." Dumpling nodded.

"See the pretty dresses! They say I can play in those." Lila looked unconvinced.

"Well they would know." Walter nodded surprised as well. He knew those were not glass jewels. "Remember their traditions are different."

"Too right!" The others of The Pack and Alice walked in.

"Alice!" Lila squealed and wriggled out of Walter's arms. "Is there one like this for her too?" Lila looked hopeful.

"Yes we asked one of the village girls if we might have it for Alice. That little girl could not come to the wedding and she received a dress like one of those in exchange." Dumpling smiled. "Here Alice."

"First you put on a pretty under dress."Lila nodded as she and Dumpling moved to get Alice dressed.

"What do" "you think?" The Spawn asked coming out of the changing room.

"My Little Dragons." Zsophia whispered as she looked at them. "You look as the young Dragons would at home." Her accent had become thicker as people dressed. "You and the others will be sights to see."

"Thank you mother." The Spawn said and bowed to her. "We love them!" They were sure there would be swords to wear soon. That they looked forward to with excited anticipation.

"I see you now and can only be proud of my handsome sons." Zsophia smiled and kissed them both on the forehead.

"Zsophia." Walter smiled looking at His lady. Her happiness was contagious. "Let me change, or are my clothes not yet arrived?" He was thankful to see and feel the sadness leave her.

"Oh they have. Look back there." Tailor said. "I am so glad much of the clothing I have had only to tailor."

"Thank you Tailor. I do think our sons look like proud young Dragons. As they should." Walter nodded as he walked back to change.

"Thank you father." The Spawn nodded in tandem. Hearing praise from their mother of their clothing was expected. To be called Dragons by Father was so much more.

"People in the villages have been working night and day since they found out. Each village wanting to outdo the other in making twin outfits for their Young Royal Dragons and dresses for their Royal Treasure." Zsophia smiled. "Many of the others were made there as well."

"These were made in the villages?" Lila asked as she and Alice came out.

"All of the ones for our family yes. Many of the ones for Alice and the Rest of the pack and adults were made here." Zsophia smiled. "Alice you look adorable as does Jewel."

"Thank you!" Alice giggled. They had a little outfit made for Jewel and head kerchief and bows for Familiar.

"Well here are the rest of us adults." Sir Irons laughed. "My word looking at all of you I feel transported back a few hundred. And no my smart alack grandsons I was not alive then." He shook his head.

"Where I come from time has forgotten." Zsophia smiled. "Well you are a sight."She walked over to Walter. His clothing was very close to the Spawn's clothing.

"I hope it is a good sight." Walter smiled and took Zsophia in his arms "And you are just in your under dress and dressing gown." He kissed her passionately. The Spawn rolled their eyes with Lila. They were used to this.

"Um yes well." Arcadia muttered. Walter and Zsophia did not stop. The kids looked at Walter and Zsophia with some wonder they did not know this happened out of movies. The other adults looked surprised. Then blushed or coughed and looked away.

"One thing I like about your culture, passion was accepted and in some ways encouraged." Walter said looking wolfishly down at Zsophia.

"In passion there is life so then in life there needs be passion." She smiled wickedly up at her love.

* * *

"The planes have begun to arrive Majesty." The butler bowed. "They land at the prescribed strip. The vehicles provided are sufficient for now."

"So soon? But then there are many things to be done. They know what is to be done though." The Queen nodded. "Be sure the security there is tight. We want no surprises."

"I understand My Queen. " The butler bowed and left.

"We have seen Our dresses as well. We have had some old ones brought out of storage. We will wear crown jewels that have not been worn is so long." the Queen sat and smiled. "For the first time in a bit We do not feel so old." She laughed.

"Majesty?" A maid asked quietly as she stepped into the room.

"Yes?" The Queen asked.

"Majesty the final gowns are here for your approval."

"Thank you." She had of course seen pictures of the former Queens of England finely dressed in jewels and gowns. "Now it will be seen again." The Queen smiled.

* * *

"So there is no way you are telling me?" DeMorte looked calmly at the knight over the phone.

"No there is not. Everyone is to be accounted for. No substations, no plus one." He shook his head. "Even the staff is well accounted for. People are being flown in as are things. From what I understand before you get on the premises you are carefully scanned. This is becoming more and more. I have heard that no more than fifty invitations have been issued thus far."

"No more than fifty? For this wedding?" DeMorte frowned. "This becomes more exclusive by the moment."

"The other thing is that before you can enter you are to swear to keep certain information to your selves. There will be papers to sign."

"I want to know what is going on in there." DeMorte glared at the man. "Find out more!" He barked then hung up.

"I have more good news." Michael said walking in.

"What?" DeMorte sighed.

"Marcus has informed that his former host has been drinking his lunches." Michael shrugged. "No one seems to have caught on but it still could become a problem."

"Talk to Abby that stupid knight lives until this wedding is over. Then he will be replaced." DeMorte shook his head. "I don't suppose that the replacement has an invitation?"

"Not yet." Michael shook his head. "The fifty Sir pain-in-the-arse talked about are the ones he would be tracked by him."

"Labor from her company?" Smiled. When Michael nodded DeMorte laughed. "Those stiff upper lip, drown in the rain people will have to rub elbows with Labor! Oh that I want to see. This is shaping up to be an event of a life time and I can't be there!" DeMorte growled.

"I am still working on things. Other invitations are going out slowly. People are getting ready for theirs to arrive." Michael shook his head. "One interesting note."

"Which is?"

"Absolutely no members of clergy are being allowed to attend." Michael nodded. "Cultural differences is the explanation being given."

"Cultural differences?" DeMorte said with a wary nod. "You said cultural differences?"

"Yes I did why?" Michael blinked.

"Of course. The Queen got a woman from the area." DeMorte shook his head. "You must understand in that areas of the land where being any of the clergy makes you for death."

"Seriously? Why?" Michael was astounded.

"They refused to allow the most precious treasure of a prince and country, the beloved princess to be buried in holy soil. Because she committed suicide." DeMorte frowned.

"I see suicide is a sin. To commit it there is no forgiveness that can be given." Michael nodded. "The same as being of a supernatural bend."

"Indeed." DeMorte nodded. "This explains a great deal. It will be a traditional wedding. But there is something off."

* * *

"Well there you two are!" Lady Trilby smiled. "I see you were at the Countesses again." She shook her head. "What have you there?"

"Lady Trilby," Came from one mouth. "It would be my pleasure to have you be a guest at the wedding of myself and Sir Walter C. Dornez Jr."

"Well how sweet!" Lady Trilby laughed and clapped her hands.

"We must tell you that part of the invitation is a promise from you to not share some of the information that will be revealed." The one said again.

"Well how curious." Lady Trilby blinked. "Is there more?"

"We mean no offence it is a requirement made of all those who are invited." The same nodded. "If you wish any more information on this matter please join me for tea."

"I will indeed." Lady Trilby nodded. When the other bounced up and down she looked at it with a smile. "All right then tell me."

"Lady Trilby I hope you come to tea with all of us Familiar says hi too." Lila's soft voice said. "I tell it like that Mama?"

"Oh how sweet!" She smiled.

"Brothers want you to come too they would like to meet you." The other finished.

"Well I must go then." Lady Trilby smiled and held out her hand. "Well this is a beautiful invitation. I can't resist a good secret." Rosebud lips smiled and lavender eyes twinkled with excitement.

* * *

"So the Lady Trilby was for tea again." Alucard asked Walter.  
"Yes My Lady insisted on sending her an invitation to our wedding eliciting the same promise from the good lady as has been had from all." Walter nodded. "It is good to breathe the night air from here." Walter looked over the city from Big Ben. "I am glad Zsophia was able to brighten up."

"I agree. I felt her unrest. It likely happed fast but I am sure it would have been entertaining to see what she did." Alucard laughed.

"The fight? All one punch one kick of it would have been. Seeing her with the families was not." Walter shook his head. "Seeing her, feeling her like that is heart breaking."

"Yes it is old friend." Alucard nodded. "Shall we go scare up some fun?"

"Yes indeed. I have been told that if we were to go to Kent and the area it would be helpful." Walter smiled.

"Well then." Alucard nodded. The two Midians walked through the shadows to an area just outside Kent. "So what are the rumors of?"

"Supernatural activity. Energy signatures all over the place."Walter shook his head. "There may be many different things working together."

"Hum good to know. Are there any of ours in the area?" Alucard looked at Walter. "I have not heard from any in this area of my court."

"Or ought to be heard of from your court?" Walter raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed. If they are here I will need to make an example of them." Alucard glared into the night.

"That is of course your bailiwick." Walter nodded. "As to any human or others of ours; there are some near here but none specifically stationed here."

"I thought there were?" Alucard looked puzzled.

"There was and will be. There have been other attacks in the area." Walter shook his head. "It is one reason we are here. Boss is not one for many areas around one being attacked but that area type."

"I agree. It is an old and often useful tactic." Alucard nodded. "Side by side?"

"No basic out to in pattern we are both on com use channel 6." Walter nodded.

"Well then I'll go east you go west." Alucard smirked.  
"We'll both be over the coo coo nest." Walter rolled his eyes and stepped into the shadow behind him.

"Indeed." Alucard laughed. He began to wander on the roads feeling out for energy. The intelligence was good there were magic signatures all over. "I need to speak to Dirk on this." Alucard said as he looked down at the bloodied black wax seal. Alucard wove fine magic around the seal and picked it up. "No you do not like me at all do you." Alucard smiled. Someone had made a mistake. He shook his head. These were likely stupid kids who had stumbled across something that had real power.

"Please! Please No!" A terrified voice was heard on the wind.

"Oh but yes!" A dark voice laughed.

"As much as you deserve the fate you have called on yourself I am expected to save you." Alucard sighed as he walked into the side road.

"Leave here Vampire! This kid is mine." Glowing green eyes looked at Alucard.

"Oh I would love to let you have him but I cannot." Alucard shrugged. "I am charged with saving him and destroying you if you do not flee. Kindly flee." Alucard looked bored. He was not sure what this kid had summoned, it had a humanoid form but it was no more human than Alucard.

"I might kill you first then hunt the kid down." Blood red teeth flashed in the night.

"I doubt it. You have a heartbeat. You need your blood to survive. You die. I am already dead. Your blood will be interesting." In a flash Alucard's Jackal was out and fired. The things head exploded then the rest of the body melted. "Interesting." He then looked at the Kid. "Boy you pissed yourself." Alucard shook his head. "How many others have been playing around with things old and powerful?" When the kid passed out Alucard sighed. _"Angel there is a mixed bag. I have tended one."_

_ "I have tended another. The head comes off and they melt?"_

_ "Ah I see we need to hunt and contain."_

_ "Indeed. This one was a bint maybe fourteen?"_

_ "Git less than sixteen." _Alucard shook his head. _"Children should not be allowed to play with dangerous things."_

_ "Odds are they were meant to be found and opened. Any clue what they were in?" _Walter asked as he stood on a high tree branch.

_ "No. I am going to London to see if I can find out quickly." _Alucard looked around him looking for more. _"There was a wax seal I found on the road. It was not happy to meet me."_

_"Let me see it first. What color of Wax?"_ Walter thought back to his earlier research days.

"Black with blood." Alucard pulled it out of the pocket.

"Let me go there." Walter shook his head. "Was there any type of container?"

"No."Alucard shook his head as Walter melted out of the shadows.

"These were sealed up a while ago." Walter shook his head as he looked at the seal. "No ribbon or anything?"

"None, why?"

"They have a leader and they hunt alone. The leader will keep a firm hold of the container and there will be blood tonight." Walter sighed.

"Oh? They drink it?" Alucard shrugged.

"No they bathe in it as it drips from your body, then they like to eat eyes." Walter said cheerily.

"What are they called?" Alucard put the seal back in a pocket.

"Well my mind is not what it was but they are the big brothers of Red Caps."

"So I use the 'dasycutters'?" Alucard asked pulling out a new clip.

"Those would be good or the bolo rounds. If you like. Not sure you want to waist the good ammo on them." Walter shrugged. "We are going to be busy. Glowing green eyes and blood red teeth. Or something covered in blood."

"I understand what do we do with him?" Alucard nodded his head towards the kid.

"Put him in town. She was blond I left her in a park. Put them together." Walter shrugged. "These things do not want to be in town until they have to."

"Got it." Alucard said and picked the kid up by his shirt and disappeared.

* * *

"Oh some of the others are free!" The woman with blood red hair smiled.

"Perfect!" The girl with green hair laughed. she pushed the body of a young man off her bed and threw in him into a large tub. "He has blood left for your hair Lady." She smiled.

"Good go find the others. Bring them here."

"If they do not want to come?"

"Bring them here. Their blood will make more than my hair red."

"Very true. There may be a new site found for a new store house." Green hair was braided.

"Good. I will be able to leave here soon." She combed through her blood red hair. "When I can show me where." She giggled. "Then I will go and collect my tasty treat." She laughed with a dark happiness.

* * *

"They are such fine young dragons." Zsophia sighed thinking back to earlier in the day. "They looked perfect, even if out of context in the shop."

"You are a pleased as can be." Seras laughed and shook her head. "And Our Little Treasure?"

"Adorable and shinning in the light." Zsophia smiled. "Pleased about most things yes." Zsophia smiled weakly and looked down.

"What is wrong?" Seras looked worried at Zsophia.

"This, that, and the other." Zsophia laughed. "Let's see what we have here though."

"Are you sure?" Seras asked worried.

"Yes I am Seras."Zsophia nodded. "There are so many things going on. I look forward to almost every part of the wedding preparations."

"What do you not like? It is about as traditional as it can get." Seras looked confused.

"My father and you cannot stand with me." Zsophia whispered.

"I know Zsophia. We both know why." Seras whispered to her friend. She hated not telling Zsophia but then it would not be a surprise.

"Well we have work to do anyway." Zsophia shook her head to clear the sad. "Is Thirteen still pouring over the evidence?"

"Yes she is." Seras nodded. "She won't tell me what she has come up with yet."

"I am not surprised." Zsophia smirked. "You have been keeping secrets as well."

"I am being through and not bringing stuff until it is ready." Seras retorted.

"As is Thirteen." Zsophia shrugged. "Now shall we practice or go over magic?"

"Practice." Seras smiled. "Oh I saw the new dress it is magnificent."

* * *

"I will wear the dark blue gown with fur trim for the first night." Integra nodded.

"Sir Integra?"

"At night I will wear a gown. During the day I will wear the provided trousers." Integra shook her head and thought back.

_ "So will you enjoy outing him to the Queen before one and all"_

_ "Me? In front of the Queen and others?"_

_ "Oh yes you are invited to the Wedding. The security is high and all who are going to be there will be sworn to secrecy over some things happen." Zsophia smiled and handed Integra the invitation. "Would you like to be one of the people who deliver their head to the Queen on silver platters? Or one who lops their head off?"_

_ "I am not at all sure how to answer that one." _Even then part of her thought Zsophia was in jest but she also knew this woman better._" Likely one to wield the sword or will it be an axe?"_

_ "Whatever your family has or I can provide some excellent choices." _

_ "I will likely take you up on that offer. A full week? For a wedding?"_

_ "Yes. Your rooms have been chosen. Your wardrobe will be provided there. All will be trousers though there will be gowns make available to you."_

_ "Good lord! How many are you going to be dressing? The number of people to be there." _

_ "Very few actually. Only those we have chosen. You are amongst them."_

"It would seem the Countess is going out of her way for me. I can certainly wear a gown at night. It is tradition for her people."

_ "Good bye Integra for now, take time to reflect and learn. Ido** not** waste **good** resources unless forced. Do not force me to._

"Yes I can at least wear a gown at night." Integra pulled out a cigar. Thomas lit it. "A part of Hellsing the whole time." Integra shook he head.

"And you will be a named Specialist." Thomas nodded.

"You work only for me?" Integra looked up at Thomas.

"Yes sir Integra." Thomas nodded.

"I am lucky then."

* * *

"So then your mum won't be seen until the first ceremony the first night?" Derrick asked confused as they sat under the stars.

"Yes. She will" "not be seen" The Spawn nodded. "People will arrive" "throughout the day. " "All will be called" "to the dais." "As the sun goes down." "Then the first ceremony will happen." "That is the first time" "all will see her." "During the day" "there will be carnival things." They lay back on the grassy hill.

"Will you be seen?" Freddy asked equally confused. He picked out many constellations quickly.

"No none of us will." The Spawn shook their heads. "Lila and Father will" "be around. They" "will not be at" "the first ceremony." " They will be in the castle waiting."

"Ok, we see Lila and Sir Dornez during the day right?" James Richardson asked curious.

"Yes." They nodded.

"But they will not be at the first Ceremony." Edward Griffiths blinked.

"No." The Spawn agreed.

"But all of you will be at the feast." Derrick said

"Yes." They nodded.

"Sounds odd." Freddy shook his head.

"We know but it is the tradition from the homeland." The Spawn shrugged.

"Ok explain something to me?" Edward asked.

"If we can." The Spawn nodded.

"You have never been there but it is your homeland?" Edward asked.

"It is the land of our blood." The Spawn shrugged. "We have spoken both languages always." The Spawn explained. "It is our tradition." "Just like the" "telling of the story." They nodded.

"Which is..." Freddy asked.

"You will hear it" The Spawn smirked.

"At the feast." James Richardson shook his head. "It is tradition." He groaned.

* * *

All of the Reviews of Chapters up to 20 are up in place of the first draft. Once again I promise no story changes. That would be a rotten thing to do (-.-) so I won't do it =^.^=


	75. Tradition

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Wow 75? Thank you to all of my readers old and new you are the reason I keep writing. As you have read I have worked to make this story better and more interesting. So long as people read I will write. Yes loose ends will tie up. The needed bad guys will be revealed and stomped. All in all I want to humbly thank you for your reading my story it is a blast to write. That people want to read it is an amazement to me. I can't promise there will not be times that it may be a bit before release dates. Sometimes life interferes and other times I need to send Alucard to hunt down inspiration and bring her back so I can feed and write. Sometimes he takes his own sweet time...

Because this is 75 I wanted to do something special-ish. Some of the story plots I was going to put in before the wedding will happen after. This may be one heck of a long chapter.

* * *

75 Tradition

* * *

"Well then you two are rather a prize for The Yard." The pub owner said to Inspector James as he brought he and Inspector Webber a pint.

"How is that?" Inspector James asked as he accepted the pint.

"You and your Sergeant got invitations." The pub owner laughed. "Don't look so surprised we have heard that all walks of life are getting the invites." He shook his head. "I had heard that She and Sir Dornez weren't the snobbish types."

"No they really aren't." Quincy said behind the man. "Boss wanted to make sure you and the good Sergeant got your invites and wanted to thank you for helping her with the investigations into the rash of saboteurs on her sites."

"We are pleased to be of help." Inspector James nodded.

"BC wanted to also make sure you know the fat arsed ... ahem... was taken into custody." Quincy nodded. "This one is on me if you please." He sat next to the Inspector.

"Thank you Quincy." Sergeant Webber nodded. "How is she holding up?"

"It is better with the wedding starting in a few. The kids are all excited." Quincy smiled.

"Stout for you sir?" The pub owner asked.

"Yes please." Quincy nodded.

"That is good to know, I am glad she has something to take her mind off of things." Inspector James nodded. When the pub owner was out of earshot he looked at Quincy. "Our.."

"Right here." Quincy patted his pocket. "We thought there might be a social leak." He shook his head. "Right now it is wedding invitations. We hired a few in to help with that part."

"So ours were leaked?" Sergeant Webber asked worried.

"Yes we put up the cover story of your aide in the sabotage work site to throw people off." Quincy nodded. "The whos of the invitations are the only info but we wanted to make sure if people wondered why there would be a reason."

"Good plan. This is why you wanted us to meet you here?" Inspector asked interested.

"Yes it is." Quincy nodded. "Thank you for the Stout here is for the tab. Keep it all."

"That is very ... thank you sir!" The pub owner smiled.

"You can tell your niece that her services as a calligrapher to the Countess are no longer needed." Quincy glared at the man. "She has been less than discreet with her conversations."

"Pardon I do not know what you are talking about!" The man said indignant but caught.

"You niece was the only who could speak of our invitations I believe." Inspector James said through arched eyebrows.

"Yes Inspector. I have the invitations here in my pocket." Quincy nodded.

"There sir you see. She is the only odd one out on the chain of information." Inspector James nodded. "The Countess and Sir Walter would say naught." Inspector James held up a finger. "Miss Jolene would say naught." He held up a second finger. "The good gentleman Quincy said naught." A third finger was held up. "We just found out they had been inked. You sir informed us that they were forthcoming."

"Quincy has informed us that **this** is why we met here." Sergeant Webber said and shook his head.

"How many others has she told you of?" Quincy asked staring the man down.

"Eight." The pub owner sighed. "I told her not to tell anyone else. When the gentlemen arrived here I forgot myself. I can think of four other people she would have told."

"Names please." Inspector James said. "This is not a formal investigation. Unless the Countess files charges."

"Oh Sissy what have you done?" The pub owner sighed as he wrote names down.

"I'll ask her to not file charges." Inspector James shook his head. "But if any names or other information about the Countess or her household should come out."

"The Countess is a very private person." Quincy looked at the man evenly. "Your niece will have her things sent to her. She will not be let on the property again."

"Please forgive Sissy. She is young, has skill, beautiful and hopefully wiser for this experience." The pub owner handed the list over.

"If anyone asks as to why she is no longer working on this project..." Quincy shrugged.

"Oh dear lord." The Pub owner went white.

"If things are well it will be a lack of experience. If it goes ill..."Quincy sighed. "One thing, Sissy will be getting her full pay for the project. All as if she had been there the full contract."

"Thank God and the Countess for that."

* * *

"Well you five are stupid beyond belief." Alucard said as he looked lazy at them. He was feeling lazy the sun was up.

"Forgive us Majesty." One said not wanting to look up at Alucard, his Queen or the sun that shone behind them. _They **can **handle direct sun. We screwed up._

"Oh and one of you is human, he was hiding with you." Seras smirked. "One of these things is not like the other..." She began to sing.

"My Love?" Alucard asked blinking at Seras.

"It is a kids song and game." Seras giggled.

"Oh? Let's hear it." Alucard was amused. Seras was sounding as dotty as he could be. It was unnerving everyone aside for him there.

"One of these things is not like the other..." She smiled. "One of these things doesn't belong." She walked down to the men and walked around them. "Can you tell me which thing just doesn't belong here." She was standing behind them and all five looked worried. Alucard was grinning broadly. "By the time I finish this song?" She walked up to her throne and sat with a smile. "Well?"

"I can." Tristan smiled.

"Me too!"

"I can!"

"Here my love is where the thing is revealed. But then there is usually four." Seras shook her head.

"Oh I can fix that majesty." A disembodied voice came from the shadows. Thin silver wires shot from many shadows and angles then sliced through one of the men. "There now only **one** of these things is different. Three midians one human. That was the freak."

"Ohh thank you! I was wondering about that one!" Seras giggled.

"Thank you Prince." Alucard smirked and winked at Seras. "I think I like this game." He stood. "So first you sing the song?" He looked at the four men assembled before him.

"Traditionally yes Majesty." Tristan nodded.

"Will you sing it again?" He smiled at Seras.

"Of course." Seras smiled and clapped looking like the police girl again. "One of these things is not like the other..." She smiled.

"One of these things doesn't belong." Another voice joined hers."May I play too Majesty?" Her voice was sweet and sing song. The bleat of a lamb was heard and Mary Ghost walked out of nowhere.

"Oh yes Mary! Let's sing." Seras smiled.

"**Not** Ring-a-round the rosie." Alucard rolled his eyes.

"No sir that is a **special** song." Mary promised.

"Well then keep on or restart?" Alucard smiled. He could smell fear from all four. He knew the human was close to losing his composure. He knew he was a rat in room of cats. This was fun.

"Restart please." Seras smiled.

"Ok!" Mary clapped and bounced. The lamb bleated happily and wagged its tail.

"One of these things is not like the other..." They smiled. "One of these things doesn't belong." The innocent sing-song voice was disturbing to most.

_I can do this I can do this._ A frantic human mind whispered to its self.

"Can you tell me which thing just doesn't belong here?"

"By the time we finish this song?" Alucard joined in with a laugh and stopped in front of the man.

"Die for real!" The man said and lunged at Alucard. When he had driven the stake all the way into Alucard he blinked. There was no ash.

"Stupid kid."Alucard shook his head.

"What?"

" It only works through the heart." Alucard laughed and pulled the heart of the boy out. "Like this."

"No!" Was his final word. Just before he died he saw his heart in Alucard's hand.

* * *

"We have agreed with the Wee Ones that things outside the wedding will be looked after." Lady Trilby smiled as she spoke in the direction of a crystal. "We are sure that it will happen." She smiled delighted. "Oh I have to pick out things! She has even given me a dress that I can keep!"

"Yay!" Lila exclaimed.

"Well you are clever!" Lady Trilby giggled. "Oh I wish I could carry you with me." She looked crestfallen. Little heads bowed sadly. " I know Lila loves you both." Little heads came up and they smiled and danced around.

"I am sorry Wee Ones. You cannot be seen by people." Other sighed with Zsophia's voice. "They will wonder what you are. You are not real to them."

"Wait! That is it! You cannot be seen. Not as **live** little ones. But I think I can still get you in!" Lady Trilby clapped her hands.

* * *

"So Great Dragon did you have fun?" Lady Mala asked already knowing the answer.

"Indeed! The battles were grand and much blood flowed." He laughed then sat next to Mala. "Your tribe is well and feared." He smiled and put a new bracelet on her wrist.

"That is a bracelet from Anka's court!" Mala exclaimed.

"I thought you might like it. I got it from him." Dragon grinned unpleasantly. "I told him I was sure you would love it so I wanted it."

"Did you?" Mala's eyes flashed. "How did he handle it?"

"Not well, but he lives." Dragon smirked. "And this is yours." He stroked her hair. "Amun and others are worried. I said you were tending things up here."

"It is true." Mala sighed. "I just wish I felt better."

"Lovely one, there is something that would help. You have never mentioned it though." Dragon lifted Mala's chin. "Why not?"

"You have offered me hospitality and respite. You have provided me with all I could want. You even went to do this favor." She smiled and played with his hair. "Why would I ask for more?"

"Well let me offer then. We will both enjoy it. It will also make you stronger for the wedding." He smiled. "Lovely one with honey hair feed from me."

* * *

"Wow we get's to wear **these** dresses!" Alice giggled with Lila. "We look like the other village girls." They had run off to play with the other children making Sir and Lady Griffiths frantic.

"Oh no if anything happens!" Lady Griffiths said frightened. She knew none of the people that were around her.

"Lady they are perfectly safe." Dumpling promised again and again.

"What is wrong?" Walter asked coming over.

"Alice and Lila have wandered off. I don't know how to find them!" Lady Griffiths worried. "The Lads are gone as well."

"Lady Griffiths all of the children are fine. No one here would allow **any** harm come to them." Walter promised trying to calm them.

"Vivian, they are all fine I am sure." Lady Richardson said to soothe the woman. "Please come and sit in this quiet area ? You need to rest."

"She is quite right Love." Sir Griffiths soothed.

"They do not know the language." Lady Griffiths worried as she was being ushered to a resting spot.

"It does not matter they are all clever." Walter said to her."And actually Lila does." /This is a pregnant woman she needs care./

"What was that?" Sir Griffiths asked.

"See all the cushions, drinks, food and things? They are being brought for your lady. I simply said she was pregnant and she could use some care." Walter smiled.

"Oh all of this for me?" Lady Griffiths blinked.

"Yes Lady." Dumpling smiled. "All children are sacred. A pregnant woman is cared for by all." Dumpling smiled and took a coverlet. "We live in a harsh place, children can die from many things. Women more often that not can lose their unborn children."

/Do they have a Dumpling?/ A woman asked softly.

/No they do not./ Walter smiled. /Have you a family?/

/No, it is why it was so easy for me to come./ She shook her head.

/I see, a moment Mother?/ Walter asked and she smiled. "This lady here was asking if you have a Dumpling?"

"No of course not Sir Dornez." Lady Griffiths looked at him.

"This woman has not family to care for." He nodded. "I think she would be pleased to be your Dumpling."

"Oh I see." Lady Griffiths blinked.

"She is a good woman from my village." Dumpling smiled. "I asked if she could come." Dumpling looked down. "She would be an excellent Dumpling for your family."

"For this week how kind." Lady Griffiths smiled.

"For as long as you let her stay. She needs a family to tend." Dumpling smiled and took her friends hand. "She and I have been friends since childhood."

"So you mean she would stay after all of this is done?" Lady Griffiths whispered.

"Yes, you need a Dumpling and she is a dear friend. I asked the Countess if this could be made to happen." Dumpling said looking at Lady Griffiths.

"Make sure she is willing to stay. She will be a part of our family." Lady Griffiths smiled.

/The Lady wants to be sure you wish to be a Dumpling even so far from the village./ Dumpling smiled.

/She is a good lady yes?/ The older woman asked.

/Yes and a dear friend of our Princess./ Dumpling took her friends hand. /I will be here to help you if you need./

/Yes. I need a family and they need a Dumpling./ She smiled. /That she is a dear friend of our princess is a wonderful honor./

"She wishes to remain as your Dumpling." Dumpling smiled.

"How do I say thank you and welcome to our family?" Lady Griffiths asked.

/Thank you./ Dumpling smiled.

/Thank you./ Lady Griffiths mimicked.

/Welcome./

/Welcome./

/To family./

/To family./ Lady Griffiths smiled.

/Oh thank you!/ The newest Dumpling smiled. / How do I say?/

"Thank you."

"Tank you."

"My Family."

"Ma Famly." The new Dumpling smiled. Then a cheer went up around all of them.

"What?" Lady Griffiths asked.

"To become a Dumpling is a great day. It is to be celebrated by all who know the people." Dumpling smiled. "Thank you Lady Griffiths she will be very good for you." Dumpling hugged her friend.

"I hope we are good for her." Lady Griffiths smiled. "Please come and sit with me Dumpling?" Lady Griffiths offered her Dumpling a seat.

"Tank you." The new Dumpling said and she began to fuss with Lady Griffiths dress and coverlet.

"She begins quick." Lady Griffiths laughed.

"You are pregnant she is your Dumpling she must." Both Dumplings had serene happy smiles on their faces.

* * *

"I just feel weird her father." Jason Carter said looking at his father. People wandered around them many he did not know they were from far off. Some he did.

"It could be hard but you did the right and honorable thing. " Sir Carter nodded to his son. _All of this will be well enough. You did the right thing son. I am proud of you. I hope things do not go too badly for you._

"The Countess even said so. She wanted us here." Lady Carter smiled. She didn't know what type of reception any of them would get. _Oh please do not let things be too bad for us._ "Well thank you." Lady Carter smiled as a child handed her a flower with a ribbon. A boy handed an odd clip to Sir Carter and another to Jason Carter.

"Well thank you." Sir Carter smiled.

"Yes thank you." Jason nodded with a smile.

/Welcome to the joy of the wedding!/ The children smiled than ran off.

"I wonder what they said?" Jason asked.

"Whatever it was they are friendly." Lady Carter smiled and tied the flower with the ribbon in her hair as other women were wearing.

* * *

"Wow I can't believe this place." Derrick said looking at his grandmother.

"Too right!" Freddy said. "It really is like a village suddenly popped up overnight."

"Well we all ought to have fun. You two go hunt up the rest of The Pack. " Sir Irons laughed. "So when do I get to see you in one of those?" He winked at his wife as one of the Village women curtseyed then went off.

"When I own one." She smiled back.

"One of you is in for it, there are vendors here that do sell them." Sir Richardson laughed.

"Well then." Sir Irons smirked.

"New way to see your lady!" Sir Richardson laughed.

"An I bet he'll like it." Lady Richardson walked up dressed in a new dress.

"I am sure he will." Sir Richardson looked wolfishly at his wife. She wore her chemise low and her bodice cinched tight.

"I think it will look better on you than I Beth." Lady Irons laughed. "I am more than a shade older and not so well formed anymore."

"You are beautiful!" Sir Irons scolded her.

"Cough up a coin purse for your lady and we'll go have a drink" Sir Richardson laughed.

"You have already started." Sir Irons laughed. "But when in... where ever." Sir Irons laughed and looked around. "Do as they do." He reached for his billfold. "Odds are they do not know Master Card or Lady Visa." He handed it over to his wife. "So I am relatively safe."

"Not hardly. They have an ATM!" Lady Richardson laughed and hauled off Lady Irons.

"Only a outfit I promise!" Lady Irons smiled over her shoulder.

"I will need a few stiff ones I think." Sir Irons shook his head.

* * *

"Bullocks, I can't believe he was so stupid." Sir Penwood shook his head. "To do as he did."

"He seemed in shock when She came in with a full head of steam and murder in her eyes." Sir Addams laughed darkly. "And he would not have been caught save for that kid." Sir Addams sighed. "Poor lad has been through it." He shook his head

"Young Jason?"Sir Penwood asked.

"Yes, his Jackass of a grandfather got him smack in the middle of it all." Sir Addams said. "Poor kid. If I had a son I would tell him to go and be nice."

"Hey we all found each other!" James Richardson said as Derrick and Freddy Irons joined them.

"This place is unreal!" Edward Griffiths said. "Look over there! Horses like the Wierdlys ride. I think some are for sale. They also sell swords daggers and the like."

"Right On!" Freddy exclaimed. "Wonder if I can get one?"

"Hey my dad asked me to try and make nice with Carter." James Richardson said as he caught a ball then threw it back to little kids. It was hard to tell them apart, it could not even be done from the clothing. Many of the little kids were dressed like the children from the villages. Their parents thought them cute.

"You are kidding me." Derrick blinked. "He is one that threw punches."

"We threw them back." Edward Griffiths said.

"His Grandfather put him up to it." James Richardson shook his head. "My dad says That his dad is stand up fellow and his granddad got hauled in and he is in the dock for sure."

"Jason is the reason we got him." Sir Addams said. "He found out about what his grandfather did with all the dirty pranks on the sites."

"He is a brave lad. He went to the Countess and told her." Sir Penwood said. "He offered to sweep dirt if she would let him."

"His dad too." Sir Addams said. "Give him a try. I bet good friends is what he needs."

"Ok sir we will. He would be brave and a stand up fellow for coming forward." Edward Griffiths nodded. "God knows a set of friends is what I needed to show I had a set. He has his so we might be able to help him."

"Your right." Freddy sighed.

"Eddy! Eddy! Aunty wants us." Alice and Lila ran up. "We have a surprise." She squealed. "Hello Sirs."

"What is it Alice?" Edward asked with a smile.

"If I knew it would not be a surprise." Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

"Go on the Lot of you." Sir Addams laughed.

* * *

"Jolene! It is your day off, heck you have the week off plus." Bullet smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "This has been done and you did not have to raise a finger." He shook his head. "I bet that is half your worry."

"You are probably right Bret." Jolene sighed. "I am not there to settle her things." She shook her head. "I am being tended to now."

"Well I am glad. You deserve it beautiful." Bullet kissed her on the cheek. _Little does she know we will be married at the end of this week._

"It is just odd love. That is all." Jolene shook her head. "Boss insisted I stand with her and her women at the wedding it's self."

"You are her friend not just any employee." Bullet gave her a squeeze around the waist. "I like you in this."

"You would." Jolene laughed.

* * *

"Hello you lot." Sir Griffiths smiled. "I was expecting two but should have known better."

"Yes you should." Lady Griffiths smiled.

"What's up mum are things ok?" Edward asked as calmly as he could.

"Things are much better. We have a Dumpling too now." Lady Griffiths smiled. "This is her."

"Wow really?" Alice smiled.

"Yay! Dumplings are the best!" Lila giggled. "Go give her a hug I think all Dumplings like them."

"We do indeed." Dumpling smiled. "We thrive on them."

"Ok." Alice walked up to the lady by her side. "Hi Dumpling." She smiled and gave the newly christened Dumpling her first hug.

/My Little Treasure?/ She smiled down.

"Yes." The Ashton's Dumpling smiled and nodded. "Little Treasure."

"Little Treasure." The Griffith's Dumpling smiled sweetly and hugged her back.

"Young Dragon." Edward said and stepped up and hugged her.

/Young Dragon too?/ The Griffith's Dumpling blinked.

"Yes." Dumpling nodded.

"Young Dragon." She smiled and hugged Edward. Lovingly she straightened Edwards vest and then Alice's Head kerchief.

"This is Jewel." Alice held her plushy up. The New Dumpling fixed Jewels dress and smiled with tears in her eyes.

/My family. I am so blessed. Thank you dear friend./ The two Dumplings hugged.

/This is my Little Treasure. Lila./ Dumpling fussed with Lila's head kerchief. /The plushy cat is Familiar. My Little Dragons will be seen later./

/Hi/... "What do I call her?"

"Dumpling, it is a title Little Treasure." Dumpling smiled down. "Speak in English to her for now."

"Ok hi Dumpling." Lila hugged Alice's Dumpling.

"Hi Lila." Alice's Dumpling smiled.

"Dumpling this is Freddy, Derrick and James." Edward said pointing at them each.

"Hi Freddy, Derrick, James." The new Dumpling smiled. /There is so much to learn./ She laughed and shook her head.

"Hey look it's Carter!" James Richardson said. "Hey Carter come over and say hi to the new Dumpling!" He called out.

"Me?" Jason Carter blinked.

"Yes come over and meet her Carter." Sir Griffiths smiled. _ Good lad. _ "Come say hi you three."

"Yes please do. My lady told me how brave you were, Jason. Sir Carter you have every reason to be proud." Walter smiled. "I am sorry for the loss of your family's friend."

"Thank you Sir Dornez." Jason Carter walked over.

"Yes good on you." Derrick smiled.

"Dumpling this is our new friend Jason." Edward said.

"Hi Jason." The Griffiths Dumpling smiled.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Young Jason." Dumpling said. "You and your wife as well Sir Carter."

"Thank you all." Sir Carter nodded.

"Come and sit down then." Lady Griffiths smiled.

"Jason I know my lady is grateful for your action. I am as well. By telling all you did you gave her and three families peace." Walter nodded and clapped Jason Carter on the shoulder. "You are a good young man, or as we have taken to calling lads, a good young Dragon."

* * *

"Nancy?" Sergeant Webber asked as she walked up. "Is that you?" Thirteen was dressed in traditional woman's garb, traditional unmarried woman's hair style not bound up but flowing.

"Yes I am good sir." Thirteen winked at him.

"Wow. You look wow." Web blinked as he saw her in the traditional dress her bodice cinched tight. "So is this what you are going to be wearing?"

"During the day yes. Come on Web I want to see you dressed as well!" Thirteen hauled him off.

"Ok." He blinked and smiled.

* * *

/So things go well?/Zsophia asked Dumpling.

/Oh yes the village merchants are selling things quickly. The money will bring in new wealth to our villages./ Dumpling smiled as she set out clothing for the night.

/I am so glad. Do the Griffiths have a new Dumpling all their own?/Zsophia sat by the fire.

/Yes they do. It will be interesting to see how quickly she will pick up the language./ Dumpling laughed.

/There will be help in the night she will learn quicker./ Zsophia shook her head. /We will have to call you Dumpling and her "Dumpling"/ Zsophia laughed.

/I think that would be good./ Dumpling smiled /but let her be called Dumpling in our native tongue. It will make her feel better./

/Ok then. We will tell the others./ Zsophia looked at the portrait of her mother and one of her father as well when he was a living man. /People might not recognize him./ She sighed.

/I know Little One. I know this hurts you so./ Dumpling lightly brushed Zsophia's hair back and kissed her forehead.

/He is My Papa, My Prince. I wish he could at least see and maybe be proud of his daughter and grandsons./ Zsophia looked at the boots and gloves that had only just been finished.

/Mother?/ The Spawn asked as they walked in.

/You two look grand!/ She smiled a bit brighter.

/Grandfather will/ /see from afar./ They were worried.

/I know my Dragons. Forgive me some sadness?/ Zsophia smiled at them. /I will be happy and sad at times this week./ She shook her head. /I will be thinking on old things. I will wear my mother's clothing. I will be the princess. You will be the twin handsome princes./ She kissed them both. /I am so proud of you. I love my Spawn./

/We love our First Treasure./ The Spawn said and sat with their mother in front of the fire.

* * *

"Well hey there then Sir Add On!" Bull laughed.

"Bull it is good to see you. Let me buy you a drink." Sir Addams smiled.

"Sir Add On?" Sir Penwood looked confused.

"Sir Penwood let me introduce you to Bull. He is a good man. Part of the Crew." Sir Addams laughed. "I earned the name Add On, on one of the sites."

"Pleasure to meet ya Sir Penwood. Add On is a good man we like him." Bull smiled and gave Sir Penwood a firm handshake.

"Any friend of Addams is one I want to know." Sir Penwood shook Bull's hand firmly.

"Well Sir Penwood sounds like the drinks are on him this round." Bull laughed. "J.J. and his family are here. Grumpy and alot of the other crew." He held up a hand as one of the men called to him. "Hey Fidget come here and meet Add On."

"Right on! Nice to meet you Add On heard you helped to keep Boss from doin too much damage at that club." The lanky man smiled.

"He got a few bruises for his trouble." Bull nodded.

"I tried to at least." Sir Addams smiled. "This is.."

"Penwood nice to meet you." Sir Penwood shook Fidgets hand. "You have a whole circle of friends I knew nothing about." He laughed.

"Penwood," Bull said with a smile. "We are not friends, we are Crew." He nodded.

"Crew is like family." Fidget nodded. "Add On is one of us."

* * *

"Well isn't this fun!" Lady Trilby exclaimed.

/Pretty poppets./ A child called out.

/Thank you Little Treasure!/ Lady Trilby called out. /This is One and that is Other./

/OOOO they are sweet!/ Another little girl smiled.

"Lady Trilby!" Lila called out.

"Little Lila and friends." Lady Trilby smiled. "Hello all."

"Hi Lady Trilby." Alice said.

"Hello precious one!" Lady Trilby said excited. "Hello Familiar."

"This is Alice and that is Jewel." Lila introduced. "This is Lady Trilby and the Wee Ones."

"Hello Alice and Jewel. This is One and this is Other." Lady Trilby said shaking Alice and Jewel's hand. "It is very great pleasure to meet you!"

"It is nice to meet you three as well." Alice smiled. "You have pretty eyes and your Wee Ones are cute."

"Hello Lady." Dumpling smiled. "And hello Wee Ones."

"See even Dumpling says hi to them. Will My Dumpling be as sweet about little friends?" Alice looked up.

"Yes Little Treasure she will." Dumpling smiled. "The Countess and I spoke and we think it best you call your Dumpling /Dumpling/ that is in our native tongue she will like it very much."

"Ok I like that!" Alice giggled.

"I need to take you... Oh never mind here she is." Dumpling smiled as her counterpart came over.

/Little Treasure?/ Alice's Dumpling smiled.

/Dumpling!/Alice went and hugged her Dumpling then on instinct held onto her apron.

"I need to take Lila to get her ready. The sun falls soon." Dumpling smiled. "I am so glad to see you Lady Trilby." /Friend know this she is a Lady of great power her Wee Ones are real ones. She is friend of Our Princess./ "Come on then." She said to Lila and wandered off.

/It is lovely to meet you Dumpling./ Lady Trilby smiled and smiled at the new Dumpling. /Yes I speak your language and will help translate where I can./_Princess? How interesting._ Her eyes twinkled.

/Thank you Lady./

/Dumpling,/ " when can I learn to speak like you?" Alice looked up.

"How about now?" Lady Trilby smiled. "What do you want to say in her language?" Lady Trilby asked charmed by Alice and Jewel.

"Ummm well Lila says you tell Dumpling you love her. That and give her hugs. I can hug but that is it."

"Well then let me whisper in your ear?" Lady Trilby asked.

"Ok." Alice nodded in a moment she looked up at her Dumpling. /I love you Dumpling./

/Oh my Precious Little Treasure!/ Dumpling gathered Alice into her arms and kissed her forehead.

"Remember Alice, Dumplings are very special. Be good and respectful to her and she will protect and care for you always as she can." Lady Trilby smiled and offered a small blessing to the child and her Dumpling.

"I will Lady Trilby!" Alice promised and snuggled into her Dumplings arms.

/I need to get her dressed for the evening Lady Trilby./ Dumpling smiled.

/I am so excited for all of this./ "Dumpling is going to help you and your family prepare for tonight." Lady Trilby explained.

"Ok! See you tonight Lady Trilby." Alice waved then she had Jewel do the same.

* * *

"TABBY!" Lila squealed and ran through the crowd to her.

"Heya Lila! Heya Familiar! Heya Dumpling!" Tabby smiled as she caught up Lila threw her up a bit and caught her.

"You are late Miss Tabitha." Dumpling shook her finger at Tabby. Village people smiled to see their friend had even older children to scold at times. "Be careful with Miss Lila!"

"Oh like I am going to hurt her." Tabitha rolled her eyes. "I know there was a last second thing to tend. I know the sun will be going down soon. The torches are being lit." Tabby shrugged. "It had to be done really."

"I believe you Miss Tabitha now come along so we can get you ready as well."

* * *

"So it will be soon then." Integra asked.

"Yes sir Integra. Will you be here or there?" Thomas asked.

"I will wait here until I am called." Integra nodded_. I will be called before court and officially pardoned and had my reputation restored. _"There is a screen here so I may see it." Integra sighed. "I ought to get dressed though."

"I will call the maids in to help you prepare then. I have put out the dress you chose to wear." Thomas nodded.

"This will prove to be interesting I think." Integra smiled and held up a cigar. "What secrets await us all?"

* * *

"Oh this is the other pretty green dress!" Alice squeaked as she looked at the traditional dress of nobility. "Lila has one like it!"

"I know Alice." Lady Griffiths laughed and looked at her Dumpling. /Thank you Dumpling./ She said as Dumpling handed her some tea.

"Yours hello Lady." Dumpling smiled.

"Oh, you're Welcome." Sir Griffiths smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome lady." Dumpling said worried.

"Yay /Dumpling/!" Alice cheered.

"Good one" /Dumpling/! Edward smiled.

"Tank you." She smiled and tied up the laces on Alice's dress.

* * *

People emptied from the fairgrounds into the castle rooms to change and get wraps. Then were ushered to their seats.

"Oh Arcadia! I am so excited!" Tailor smiled as the two men sat.

Zsophia stood where she had to, she stood in those things prescribed for her to wear. This was not her mother's Dress. Those she would wear through out the week as well as some made for her as she ought for the rest of the time. This outfit had been made for her specifically. It was made to serve several purposes as was often tradition.

It was just dusk when people had been brought out and seated. The electric lights from now had been put out, the torches of then would have been as well. It was tradition.

People looked around nervous, they had an idea what was to happen yet they were nervous; they should be. It was tradition.

When the final bits of light were gone, when there was no light to be seen in the sky all would begin. It was tradition.

Dumpling stood just behind her and fussed with her skirts. Zsophia knew that too was tradition. There were at least two traditions that would not be followed; they nearly made Zsophia weep. Her Father would not be the one to recognize her for her station in life, and crown her. Her mother would not be the one to present then stand beside her. Those are the two traditions that would not be followed. Zsophia knew her father was in attendance somewhere. She knew his pain must be nearly overwhelming. He was forced to sit by and not be father to his daughter. He was the one who closed their connection. He did not want her to feel his pain. Zsophia was glad. She did not want him to feel hers.

Then large men began to softly beat the cadence on the man sized drums. Zsophia could see people's heads move. They had not seen the drums. Then the cauldrons exploded into light with a boom all their own. The Prescribed royal stepped out into the center of the raised dais escorted by men in armor who carried real pikes or swords and shields. Thus was tradition, but it was not Zsophia's father who stood there. It was the Queen of **this** land. The people stood then dropped to their knees.

"Where is the woman to be brought forth?" The Queen demanded. Her voice was clearly heard. She wore a nearly invisible microphone and the speakers has been concealed all over. The Queens voice surrounded the people and they all jumped. _This is the way of things. They are forced to feel me all around them. This now they remember. This time, I am not just a figure to be seen._ She smiled.

The cauldrons around Zsophia burst into light with a great boom it made people jump and look behind.

"Stand and be witness!" The Queen ordered. All did.

_I do this for you my mother._ Zsophia's eyes wore the blackest khol. _ I do this for you my father. _Her gown was bloody red velvet with gold braid at her high neck and down the front. It had the appearance of a military cut, it was her right, she was proven as a warrior. _I do this for my people._ Zsophia stood regal with her hair flowing down her, behind her unbound. It was tradition. Her gloves were black leather with chain mail around the cuffs. None knew the weapons she carried.

"Child come forth to Us." The Queen said more mildly. The Queen was working hard not to smile. They had figured out how to do it. Now it was The Queen and others who had gotten the drop on Zsophia. They would all enjoy the fruits of their labor. She watched as Zsophia slowly strode to up the isle created. The awe people had for Zsophia was more so than normal but The Queen knew and expected it.

_Now I am able to do this for once __**here**__, at least this once._ He stepped forward into peoples view. He was at the foot of the dais. He stepped forward three steps with all of his majesty showing. His clothing matched hers in color and in style but his legs were covered in hard black boots. His own hair was longer then was normally seen and he had allowed a thick beard to grow, his skin had a tougher and slightly darker color. He saw her stop in her tracks half way down the aisle.

_Can it be true? Has this happened? Is it truly you?_ Zsophia paused only a moment more then she gathered her skirts and ran to him. She did not care it was not stately. She was not a woman now, she was that little girl who cried in the night wanting her own parents. "Papa!" She called out loudly. "Papa!" Then she was in his arms and she was happier than she would have expected. "Papa! My Papa!" She cried into his long hair as they fell to their knees and embraced.

There was a deep gasp. The Countess had no family besides her sons. Everyone knew it. But now she had run down the aisle as any child would. She threw herself into a man's arms and called him 'Papa'. They held one another tightly where one began an the other ended was hard to see for the flowing black hair they both had. All in attendance knew this was one of the things they were to keep to themselves.

"My treasure! My most precious Treasure. My Treasure beyond worth." Alucard sighed into her ears. The deep accent of their people would disguise the truth of his identity. "How long I have wished for this moment. I thought it could never happen. Thanks to the Queen of this land. Thanks to this modern science." He whispered. "Now I hold my daughter in my arms. The impossible has been made possible."

Tears flowed freely from many now. Those who were closest to Zsophia for her joy_. _Those who simply knew that she had now something she had wanted so obviously; they had seen her avert her eyes when emotion was shared between parents and daughters. There were those who had been touched by her kindness who whispered thanks for this kindness done for her. Then there were those who knew her pain who had been in similar positions. And those who had lost their beloved parents. All wept silently.

Alucard tipped up her head to look into her eyes. "Ah those eyes. The same as your mothers. The eyes that the most perfect emeralds are envious of. Your eyes sparkle brighter than the stars in the sky." He smiled and kissed Zsophia's eyelids. "Lips so red and perfect the deepest rose hides in shame as it never could compare. You hold your mothers smile in them."

_Oh child We could have never imagined so tender a moment as this; knowing all We do of your father. _With Zsophia's decorum was so well in place to all the public world that it had become the standard, it was so very rarely lost only in anger, defiant or in deep sadness for the hurt in others. All watched as it suddenly melted away. The Queen watched this in fascination as this so tender a moment happened so publicly.

"Your hair is blacker than any raven, blacker than the darkest inks that come from India. Softer than any silks that could be found. Skin so fair the moon smiles in joy to find you and showers it's choicest light for it. The silks and jewels of all the world are nothing in comparison. I am the richest man ever known for having you for my own daughter and Treasure." Alucard had forgotten the world now. All that mattered was the woman in his arms. He looked up to the stars and saw Dumpling crying. "Come my beautiful one let us stand now before this wonderful Queen." Then Alucard and Zsophia stood, turned and walked to the dais and went to one knee together. "Oh great Queen of this land. You who have given me My Most Precious Treasure, know my gratitude. Know the gratitude of our people. You have returned to us more than you can believe."

"As a mother We may possibly begin to understand your joy, as a Queen We can imagine what it is to a people to have their princess returned to them." The Queen paused as there were gasps of shock. "We believe that there are traditions to be followed from your people, please use this time, dais, and witnesses, use this week for those purposes." She held out her hand to Alucard who stood walked up and bowed to her.

"I thank you Great Queen."

"This is now your court. Need there be anything brought up?"

"No Thank you. There is nothing for My Daughter and I." Alucard smiled and gave another bow. "Will you honor us and our people by remaining as the Grand Matriarch of our traditions?"

"It would be Our pleasure to be included and stand as thus." The Queen said surprised, this is was not expected.

"Bring forth a throne for This Great Queen!" Alucard thundered. The guests jumped not expecting the strength of his order. All were glad that he had no microphone nor did Zsophia. Yet their voices were heard clearly Men jumped into action and brought up a grand throne for This Queen. "Great Queen please allow me to offer this for your comfort through this?"

"We thank you Prince." The Queen was conducted to her throne. Once she sat a foot stool was brought as women brought forth a goblet they would hold and a small tray of fruit. They stood by her side solidly. "Thank you indeed." The Queen smiled. She felt as a Matriarch Queen of old. She wondered what would happen if she showed displeasure or discomfort. She prayed that these girls would make no mistake. They were not her people and this was not her throne but they had been provided. She reminded herself these were not necessarily the western ways.

"All sit." Alucard demanded. All did. They had to they responded to his voice is was instinct. "As begins the traditional ceremony of recognition." Men in armor brought over a heavy crown they placed on Alucard's head."I never thought to have this happen." Alucard nearly whispered as he looked at Zsophia. A great sword was brought in with a thick worn belt and placed around his waist. A gold breast plate with a Dragon of red on it was fastened on him. He knew what he should say but he was transfixed in this moment as Zsophia's head was lightly covered by the sheerest of red silk veil by serving women from the Palace of the Princess.

"Highness, forgive me the intrusion in your royal court?" Dumpling asked.

"Yes woman what is this over?" Alucard asked gruffly having been reminded of the world.

"Highness there is one to be brought before you to be recognized in public, before these noble eyes for who she is in truth and fact in blood." Dumpling said as she took a few more steps up.

"And what is this claim to?" Alucard asked gravely with a cocked eyebrow. "Remember what this could mean for any false claim."

"Of this I am well aware." Dumpling said in formal ceremonial voice in the words that were known by so few here. "If I am proven wrong allow it to be my life that is taken instead of hers." Few here knew she spoke the truth, she would lose her life if things went wrong.

"Strong words to make that offer. Very bold." Alucard nodded with a grin. "If I choose to take your life no matter what?"

"That is your right as my sovereign Prince." Dumpling said in perfect humility. Many gasped trying to tell themselves that it would not happen but some wondered if he might kill her.

"Bring forth the petitioner. Tell me of their claim." Alucard laughed.

"This woman is your daughter My Prince." Dumpling said as she went and took Zsophia's hand. "I swear My Prince, this woman is she." Both women walked up the stair of the dais.

"A very bold claim." Alucard nodded. "To claim royal blood is death if it be not true."

"This we both know." Zsophia said from behind her veil. "I do not make this claim lightly My Prince." Zsophia curtseyed to the ground. "Save for the belief of others and the proof they had given me."

"Really? Tell me of this." Alucard looked questioningly at Dumpling

"My prince, Even as a small child both royal horse and hound would wander into the village to be near her. This lady as a child any day could run amongst the royal war horses and they would move for her. The royal hounds would not complain much when she pulled their ears or tails." Dumpling smiled.

"Really?" Alucard said and laughed. "They bit me as a boy." He shook his head. _Of course they would never bite a Treasure._ "Tell me more." He nodded.

"There is what Ivan told you of course." Dumpling nodded.

"Indeed as little as he wanted to reveal." Alucard shook his head. /Indeed as little as he wanted to reveal./ Came over the speakers.

/Forgive me for that Highness. We feared what would happen when you knew the whole truth./ Ancient Ivan said as he shuffled up. " Forgive me for that Highness. We feared what would happen when you knew the whole truth." Was heard over the speakers. Ivan looked about.

/Worry not Ivan it is a modern science so they may understand what we say. They do not speak our language./ Alucard nodded. " Worry not Ivan it is a modern science so they may understand what we say. They do not speak our language."

/If I whisper then will they hear me and then the voice?/ " If I whisper then will they hear me and then the voice?"

/No, whisper and they will hear only you./ Alucard shook his head. "No, whisper and they will hear only you." Alucard looked around. "Whisper please. The two voices is horrid." Some of the people from the villages had ear pieces so things would be translated and they would relay it to the others. Much of it was scripted so it was not necessary.

"Yes Highness." Ivan nodded. His response slow as things were translated for him. This Magic they call technology was still a wonder to him. "You had seen the blood on your wife's tomb and asked me of it."

"Indeed." Alucard nearly growled. "I also asked after the little tomb nest to it that was inscribed Little Green Eyes."

"Everyone knew Little Green Eyes." Ivan smiled warmly. "She was a delight if slightly odd. I am glad to know that she lives still."

"Indeed she does." Alucard nodded. "Was there much that marked her as odd?"

"A few things My Prince. In part because of how she came to be in our village." He smiled at Alucard who nodded. "Some of what made her odd was our good fortune. It was perhaps only coincidence but after she came to live in the village below the hill the wolves would never attack our flocks or people. None the less she was a quiet, often shy child but a joy for those who got to know her. When she smiled it seemed to be a blessing in its self. Those who did well for the child, blessings came to them if one was unpleasant..." Ivan simply shook his head.

"I see." Alucard said with a nod realizing some of what had been said applied to his Little One now. "She says she was not allowed to go to the castle. Do you know why?"

"She lived with the baker woman from the town there was no need for her to go there." Ivan said calmly.

"The baker woman once worked at the castle did she not?" Alucard watched the man very carefully.

"Yes, yes she went to work when she was very young, well before Little Green Eyes lived with her." Ivan looked up as if he was trying to recollect when it was. In truth he would not meet Alucard's eyes even now knowing that Alucard knew.

"Old one, tell me what you are hiding." Alucard's eyes narrowed as he stared the man down. "I am in no mood for games." Alucard growled.

"As you please My Prince." Ivan nodded. "The child did live there when she first was found."

"I see. Yet she swears she only lived in the bakery and was forbidden to go to the castle?" Alucard shifted and placed his hand on his sword and favored the man with the look that had all the weight of whom and what he is behind it. "You will tell me of this and you will do so now." The man nodded and shook. "She was made to forget wasn't she?" Again Ivan nodded as he shook. "She had been made to forget other things as well."

"Yes My Prince." Ivan managed hoarsely this time. "Help me Princess." Came from the speakers and Ivan remembered they were there.

"So once again it comes back to my dead wife. There are many stories here. Tell me of them Ivan tell me of the one concerning The Green Eyed Child, Zsophia and when she lived in the castle." Alucard stood back and searched Ivan for any lie or false hood as he began to tell his tale.

"As you wish My Prince." Ivan bowed. "It is an odd story, one that starts when the child was found. I am sure you have heard how the child was found amongst the wolves." Alucard nodded. "At first the child and her Dumpling lived here in the castle, we delighted in her with her rich black hair and emerald green eyes. She enchanted us all. She seemed so fragile. But she was not, that we all learned quickly. She would never speak though. Not for the first few weeks she was here. Then it was only a few words here and there. It was as if she was learning the language for the first time. We were always careful to keep close watch on the Little Green Eyes My Prince." Ivan smiled. "She never would understand that there were parts of the castle she was not permitted to go into." Ivan shook his head. "I remember that no matter how much or often she was scolded she would still wander off. My Prince it happened on a day that Little Green Eyes disappeared again. Everyone looked for her. We looked everywhere that we could think of all the places she liked to go, but we could not find her." Ivan swallowed. "Eventually she came out of her hiding and went to her Dumpling. When her Dumpling asked where she had been Little Green Eyes answered her: 'I was speaking to my mama." Now Ivan looked down. "She asked the child to show her where her mother was, we all had strong words to say to the woman."

"I am sure. To abandon a Little Treasure or Little Dragon when it is not necessary to protect a life is the purest of evil." Alucard said darkly.

"As Little Green Eyes took us where she had been we found we were deeper in the castle rather going out. Little Green Eyes opened the door to a room and walked in. She then pointed and said: 'there is my mama, I was talking to her.' We looked at each other then looked at Little Green Eyes and asked her if she was sure that was her mama. She said yes that was her mama. We told the child over and over it could not be her mama but even then Little Green Eyes was stubborn. That was when That Dumpling and the child left the castle."

"At what was she pointing?" Alucard asked as calmly as he could.

"At a portrait of your royal wife. The Princess." Ivan said with a bow.

"This one?" Alucard asked as two men brought out the portrait.

"Yes My Prince." Ivan nodded.

"I see. Is there other proof?" Alucard asked.

"Yes My Prince." Dumpling nodded. "This woman as a child asked the question far younger than any other."

"Which question is that?"

"Where is the Princess?" Dumpling as quietly and sadly.

"I see." Alucard nodded the looked go on.

"My sister, her first Dumpling took her to the grave and told the child all." Dumpling said with tears. "The child went into a deep mourning. She mourned as only a child can for her mother. There was time we all feared for the child's life and health." Dumpling swallowed. "Finally we got her to eat, much time later she would speak." Dumpling dried her eyes and went on. "She would go everyday no matter the weather and clean the grave and dress it. Even the frozen winter would not stop her." Dumpling Took a deep breath knowing that beneath the veil tears likely stained the face of Zsophia. "There were other things as well for us the strongest sign was the appearance of the child who is this woman before you."

"So show her to me then." Alucard said trying to force the emotion from his voice.

"Yes My Prince." Dumpling nodded then took the veil from Zsophia.

"Stand and allow us all to compare child to the one claimed to be her mother." Alucard demanded.

There was an audible gasp as the veil was taken from Zsophia and she and the portrait were made to be side by side.

"Do you see My Prince?" Dumping asked softly.

"Yes, yes I do." Alucard nodded. "Now traditionally this would be when the parents would be compared to the adult child but it was not necessary. They would have been a family and lived together. But in this lady's case... " Alucard's voice held a deep sadness in it.

"Prince. We believe We **can** solve this problem." The Queen said standing.

"Please do Wondrous Queen." Alucard's voice nearly held a plea.

"All of this was begun by Us. We had known of you and of this woman. The similarities between your family and she were too close to be sheer happenstance, but she was an American." The Queen nodded. "There was no way it could be. Then We heard her say something in a foreign language." Here the Queen smirked and Zsophia blushed. "When We asked her the translation she was a red as she is now. We will save us all by not repeating the words." Zsophia was redder now. "We asked her of the language and she told Us as little as she could. It was enough for Us to be more curious of her and who she is. Then there came a time when We were able to acquire some blood of this lady. It was interesting. We had some of yours because of a condition We had become aware of. They were compared, then We without lie asked for a sample of your deceased wife. We had told you of her oddness and you agreed."

"Lie no trickery yes." Alucard laughed. "You will never know how hard it was to give up those few strands of my dead wife's hair to you. But I am so very grateful I did."

"Well it was true what We had said. We were having the area pared down." The Queen nodded with a smirk. "When We had the first results We did not believe them. You had no offspring We knew of. She however never knew her parents." The Queen shook her head. "We went to the most respected lab We could find. We gave them samples but never names and she was of your area of the world. These samples were tested and compared in other labs even then they were compared by many specialists."

"The protocols were of the highest caliber." Zsophia nodded.

"When We knew for sure We asked you to the palace and first told you and showed you the proof." The Queen nodded.

"Indeed." Alucard nodded. "It was impossible to believe but there is the proof." He smiled.

"Yes there it is." The Queen nodded. "At first she would not believe Us.

"Why not Zsophia?" Alucard asked again he was still worried.

"I had lived with no parents. I always longed for them." Zsophia caught her breath in a sob. "Then to be given them? Not just parents but to be the daughter of my beloved Princess? To be the daughter of My prince who had been gone for so long? To be the creation of such love and devotion? What more could one want? But if I were to believe then somehow for the dream crushed?" Tears flowed. "I would have been destroyed." She looked down. "What if you did not like me? What if I was not what you might want in a child?" Zsophia whispered. "What if I was not one you could be proud of?"

"Oh My Treasure." Alucard whispered cut to the bone. "The moment I found out, I had already known of you. The Queen and I had spoken of you. You and I had met. You never knew that I was your prince. You always held yourself and pride of your home and heritage so completely even if you did not reveal you heritage. It was only after you spoke the New Years greeting that I had a clue."

_ Oh how sweet!_ Lady Trilby smiled.

_Our Sophie, I am so glad._ Arcadia wiped away a few more tears.

"You hid yourself in plain sight before one and all. Though you hid for other **evil** reasons." Alucard shook his head. "When This Magnificent Queen told me I was overwhelmed. To know a woman of such honor, of such beauty, of wit to be my daughter; I could have asked no more. You are so much your mother. If ever given the chance, she would have held you in her arms never letting go of you." Alucard dried a tear from Zsophia's face. "To know of you, child she would be proud of you." Alucard swallowed and took Zsophia by the hand. He led her to the front of the dais and held her hand high. "Know this now and forever this is my daughter is the heir to all! It is to her that all honor it to be given!"

Again people jumped as the drums began to thunder. The beat now was faster and made their hearts race. All of the cauldrons into blazed into light. There was cries of surprise and fear as everything erupted at once. Men in royal armor and robed brought out a crown and two long cloaks. The sounds of sword beating on shield sounded. Then Alucard held up his hands and all the noise stopped in that moment. The only sounds that were left where the sounds of confusion, amazement and some fear from the assembled people.

"I place on your head the same crown I placed on your mothers head the day we married." Alucard said in a voice full of emotion and power. Zsophia knelt before him and allowed it to be put on. "Stand My Treasure! Treasure of our people." He helped Zsophia up and she looked out at the people. Now Father and daughter held looks of power and presence. "This cloak has been the cloak of the Royals for more generations then can be counted." The Cloaks were almost alive with gold dragons who had emerald eyes and ivory teeth and claws embroidered on the deepest blood red that could be imagined, they were trimmed in white fur and some of the dragons seemed to be pulling at it as if they attacked it as their rightful prey. "I claim and recognize you my Daughter! Know, Recognize the Princess Zsophia Ashton Dracul!" Alucard's voice boomed.

There was a roar of cheers amongst the people brought for this occasion, most from the west blinked in disbelief at what they has seen and heard. In them was the primal fear of the Dragons that stood before with a wild ferocity in their eyes and golden dragons the flowed with blood red from their cloaks. All knew from what was happening it must be true. Their Queen had said it true. This truly was a grave secret to be kept. The Dracul's were dead as a blood line, or they were supposed to be.

* * *

"Oh dear God what has been done?" Integra whispered watching in horror at the screen.

* * *

"My beautiful Daughter, My Dread Dragoness there are things that must be done before the feast begins. There are those who..."

"Father wait!" Zsophia called out.

"Wait on what?" He asked nearly annoyed.

"Father I have young Dragons for our family. New young Dragons of your blood." Zsophia smiled.

"There are? Where are my Grandsons?" He asked the air with a fire in his eyes.

"We are here Grandfather." Twin voices came from the night The Spawn stood with a strength and majesty that was greater than their years. At the same point their mother began her walk The Spawn began their walk to them. Their clothing matched the gown of Zsophia's save they wore the trousers and stiff black boots of their grandfather. Their gloves were from the man they called father. They walked in perfect step together with a stately manner. They neither hurried or went slow but all were able to see that the blood of the two on the stage had to flow through their veins as well.

"Twin Dragons no less! Such a omen of greatness! So few women have the strength to bring forth two Dragons at once!" Alucard proclaimed. "My Daughter I stand in awe of you."

"I thank you my father. I stand in awe of my sons." Zsophia smiled wickedly.

"There is more than a mothers usual pride I think." Alucard said now fully enjoying all of this. His whole family would be recognized now. All would happen as tradition said it ought.

"Yes father. These Twin Dragons have tasted and proven themselves in blood and battle! They have proven their name as they helped to break the siege and save the other lads in their academy. They are proven horsemen even when put in a perilous situation. They are clever with their studies and have found the choicest of lads to call friend." Zsophia's pride was evident in her voice.

"Is this true my young Dragons?" Alucard asked as they stood before him.

"Yes sir," "it is." The nodded together. "We have acted" "to bring" "honor to our" "mother and people." "We have wanted to bring" "honor to our family" "and blood." They looked up . "**On this we swear!**" They proclaimed loudly.

"Then it would seem you have. I am glad for it." Alucard smiled. "Bring forth the swords and crowns for these My Young Dragons, our Princes." Belts and crowns were brought and put on Vlad and Viktor as people cheered. Then all feel silent by the hand of Alucard raised. "So you brought a siege to a stop and aided in the rescue of your classmates?"

"We did not" "do it alone." We and our" "comrade-in-arms began the" "battle and distracted many" "to help the" "adult authorities." They nodded. "We **did** kill and therefore **won** our spurs." They smiled and promised in unison.

"Well done!" Alucard laughed darkly. "You do your blood proud!" He nodded. "You mentioned comrades?"

"Yes Grandfather" "we did." They nodded.

"Are they here?" Alucard asked with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Yes they are." They nodded.

"Will you call them by name so they may come here?"

"Derrick and Freddy Irons." "James Richardson" "Edward Griffiths" "Are their" "names Grandfather."

"Come here young Dragons." Alucard called

"Sir!" They said together as they stood at the same time. All understood now in part why they had been asked to wear this clothing. They all walked to the dais then went to one knee.

"These are they?" Alucard looked down at the rest of The Pack "Those who stood and fought with you?"

"Yes Grandfather."

"Young Dragons with your action you have sealed in blood the alliance of our families. You showed boldness and courage. You bring Great honor to your families." Alucard said with a nod.

"Thank your Highness." They spoke and nodded as one.

"You are only Young Dragons here; but the honors and accolades and words of my country you are knights and royals to stand by your Princes in all things. You hold high honor. Yes you are knights. You are warriors and will be celebrated as such and thus you will be written of in our lands." In Alucard's words and tones there was no mistaking his seriousness. "Who are those who raise such good Young Dragons? Let yourselves be seen and recognized as the choice men and women you are!"

"Thank you Highness." Sir Irons said as the parents and grandparents of the lads stood. "I think I may speak for us all when we say we are surprised by the revelations of tonight. We are honored to have our sons and grandsons be recognized in this manner and we are all overjoyed for this wonderful time when our dear friend has been given her father and heritage." Sir Irons said and bowed.

"Indeed." Sir Griffiths said with a bow as he helped his lady.

"We are proud and very thankful." Sir Richardson and his wife bowed.

"Of that I can be sure." Alucard nodded. "Will you allow your sons and grandsons to stand with Mine for the rest of this time as these festivities continue for these few days?"

"Yes." Was said by all with smiles.

"They are after all now your knights Highness." Sir Richardson said with a wild smile.

"Indeed they are." Alucard nodded. "Will someone bring these knights swords to carry?" Out of nowhere men appeared and put stout belts with swords around the young waists. "Good. Now my daughter, I may continue?"

"Indeed father." Zsophia nodded.

"Majesty in the word here, what would she be called?"

"Cheeky." Her Royal Majesty smirked. Several people could not help but laugh. With the naming of the young knights the tension had been broken now this would end, they could eat and talk over what had happened here. Now they understood why they were sworn to secrecy over what specifically happened.

"My beautiful Daughter, My Dread Dragoness there **are** things that must be done before the feast begins. There are those who must also be recognized and who must recognize you." Alucard said.

"Yes father." Zsophia curtsied and said confused.

Then the boom of the drums became nearly deafening when they stopped but still there was a thunder to be heard. A troop of Frisians were led before the dais all hung with the colors of what appeared to be of families or something. Then men in shining armor walked in step solidly each with the other to the dais. With the men walked younger men who bore standards with colors of all kinds but on all were dragons, either gold or silver or black. All the men stood the along the aisle and before the dais.

"We your Dragons come before and honor you our Prince." The man with the gold dragon ring called out. He walked forward and lay his banner at the feet of Alucard and Zsophia. One by one the standards were brought up and one by one they were lain at their feet.

"Well said and done my dragons and knights." Alucard nodded. "As I have recognized my heir you will do the same." He smiled and nodded.

"All this is said but is she really strong enough to be at our leader?" A young voice was heard.

"How dare you" "question our" "royal mother!" The Spawn growled and reached for their swords. The rest of the Pack put hand to sword less than a second later.

"Forgive my son Highness!" An older man said.

"Bring him forth." Alucard growled. When he saw the colors of the youth he shook his head. "The temper of your forefathers got not a few of them dead." Alucard tapped the hilt of his sword.

"My Father, my Sons, and young knights peace!" Zsophia demanded. All looked at her and blinked. Some remembered that voice when she had hurled bloody threats to those who had taken the school. A few others had been at the club. "He has a just right to question me." She reminded them. "Have any of these men seen my hand in battle? No they have not. Is it not right that only one strong enough be the heir to the position of their leader? Yes it is!" She smiled at the young man who stood just below her half up the stair of the dais. "So you question? Do you challenge?" Zsophia asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Do you challenge me?" She smiled broader. "You can back down and accept me or you can take the chance and challenge me."

All those gathered held their breath. There were some who would not admit it, but they knew that this was real, this was not play of tradition. This was tradition begun. This was the way of these people. This was a real challenge to be offered and met.

"I will not back down! I do offer the challenge!" The young man called out drew his sword and planted it in the stair.

"So I see." Alucard nodded. "So Alek. What is the name of your son?"

"My son is called Andrei." A white haired man said as he stepped forward. "The like of his temper has not been seen in many generations. I hope his will not spell doom for either family."

"It will not." Zsophia promised. "I will not deprive your family of one of its Dragons." She smiled. "It is not the tradition of this country to kill in a challenge. Therefore I will simply take some of his blood." Zsophia said lightly. "Dumpling my skirt and this crown and cloak." Dumpling came forward and removed Zsophia's skirt with a vicious smile as others took her crown and cloak; underneath the skirt were leggings and black leather boots. "Did you not think that I would have made myself ready for battle?" Zsophia smiled as young Andrei took up his sword. "I am after all **His** daughter."

"So I see." Andrei said as he backed away sword in hand. "So you will answer your own challenge?

"Yes she will." Alucard nodded. "Come and decide this up here so there can be no question as to the actions and outcome."

"Yes Highness." Andrei walked up the stair boldly. "I promise to take a bit of blood I will not aim for her pretty face. He leered at Zsophia as she quickly braided her long hair and pulled it up with bands.

"This should prove interesting." Alucard said evenly. "Daughter use my sword." Alucard drew his sword and tossed it to Zsophia.

"I will do so with pleasure My Father." She smiled impishly after catching the sword with one hand. Many looked at one another that was not a light sword. "Now we begin!" Zsophia said savagely as they charged. Both warriors holding firmly to their swords with strong hands. The sound was deafening as the swords met. There were strikes and blocks feints and counter strikes. As one person's move melted into the others it became a deadly dance for two; people gasped in wonder. This was a **real **battle. They hit hard enough that sparks would fly after some hits. Both wore the face of one who will win.

/You are a woman therefore not right for this honor!/ Andrei hissed at Zsophia. Then he drew a dagger and it flashed. Zsophia turned her head and then her hair spilled from its bands. /I will not cut your face but I will collect some of your hair./

"This woman will defeat you! I am of **HIS **blood and mine is the blood of warriors." She laughed with a growl in it. She spun away from his dagger. "Like daggers? Then let us use only them." Zsophia charged the man again but this time she disarmed him both. Swords flew as people gasped and some screamed. The swords landed together impaling themselves in the corner of the dais. "Now we go to the short blades. I am sure you have more experience with them." Zsophia giggled with a wink.

"I am sure." Alucard chuckled and shook his head. "Yours is not the only one with a temper Alek."

"So I see My Prince." He was worried. The Prince was far too casual. Alek worried for his son now. The experienced eye could see Zsophia was giving Andrei a chance, but he would never be good enough to make use of it. Especially as daggers appeared as if out of thin air in the hands of the woman he **knew** was his Princess.

"Now we play with my favorite weapon not yours." Zsophia laughed and began to move faster. She moved with a liquid grace. No matter how close Andrei's blades came somehow Zsophia and her hair evaded him. "Enough." Zsophia said and she moved all around Andrei blindingly fast then flipped away from him. In the light of the cauldrons Zsophia was seen lit from all angles with fire. She stood regally with her hair moving around her by some trick of light and wind. She smiled in a less then pleasant way. Some of the material from her jacket was gone but beneath the red there was an impossibly white silk shirt nearly glowing. Her black gloves had disappeared in the battle somewhere; in her bare hand she held up both of her daggers, blood dripped down them to her hand. All eyes were riveted by her form. She walked to the man who lay on the dais bleeding. "I never made the same promise about your pretty face." Zsophia hissed.

"Well then is it proven?" Alucard asked lightly.

"Yes it is my Prince, my Princess. Leaders of my life and sword." Andrei looked bitterly at the boots before him as he saw his blood that dripped from his cheek he felt the blood soak the sleeve of his tunic.

"Stand Andrei." Zsophia commanded. He did. "You have shown to all that I am worthy. You fought me hard. Yes you lost blood as well as your challenge with this dagger. Keep it. It has your blood. Remember this night. You have a good son ... "

"Alek." Alucard smiled. "Some of **our** best warriors com from this blood."

"You have a good son Alek. He is a fine Dragon." Zsophia looked into Andrei's eyes. "At some point we all find one better, someone will give us scars to learn from and remember. Let those ones be for yours. I have scars all mine own." Zsophia took out a white silk handkerchief and wiped some of the blood from Andrei's face. "This shall remind me that all can challenge me and others. I will keep this to remind me to always be ready. There are many who will seek my life, for more reasons now. I will remember." She said sadly.

"My Princess I will that this dagger find the heart of any who would try for your life before they come close enough to touch your flowing hair." Andrei promised bowing himself to the ground.

"Thank you Andrei." Zsophia smiled sweetly. "Stand with your father. Both men honoring the other. Both Dragons honoring their blood, family and crown."

"My Daughter speaks truth." Alucard said as he smiled. All could tell that the outcome was a foregone conclusion in his mind he carried young Andrei's sword and handed it to him with a smirk. "Of course there are other younger dragons who will always guard Their Treasure jealously." He looked at the Spawn. They simply nodded and looked lethal hands on sword looking for any reason to draw them.

"Dumpling?" Zsophia asked and her skirt was brought to her and refastened at the waist. There was no need to fasten it all the way down. Her cloak and crown were replaced on her shoulders and head where they belonged.

"My Lovely Queen will you allow for our personal guard and defenders to be your fore and rear guard as we go to the feast?" Alucard asked with a smooth voice and smile.

"Yes Prince and Princess Dracul it will please Us to be so well escorted and guarded."The Queen said blinking having seen all that had happened before her eyes as she sat the entire time in comfortable safety on the same dais.

"We are glad for this Beautiful Queen." Alucard and Zsophia said together as he bowed and she curtsied.

"We retire to the hall and await your pleasure for your feast to begin." The Queen said as she followed four men who led then the ladies to serve her then four more guard who followed. All of the Banners were picked up and followed with each man as they ought.

"Please all enjoy our traditions and festivities. Be at ease not all involve the drawing bloods." Alucard smirked.

"**Father**." Zsophia sighed and looked at him.

"The same tone of voice your mother had calls me to task as well." Alucard laughed. "Worry not, no other tradition demands blood of a guest or witness. Young Dragons." He nodded to the Spawn and friends.

"Highness." All of the lads said in unison then bowed and walked to the hall. Following the two guard who went before.

"Daughter?" Alucard said tenderly.

"Yes Father by your side." Zsophia smiled and took his hand they walked to the hall.

All sat in utter shock at what had happened. It was so very foreign it was overload for their senses. Here in this Western country battle was not normal for a transition. The loud drums and man and wild cheers of the people had been defining.

"My darling?" Sir Irons said moments later as he stood and offered his hand to his wife.

"Thank you my love." Lady Irons smiled and took his hand.

"Indeed." Sir Griffiths smiled. "You eat for two now." He gently helped his wife to stand. "Come with us Alice."

"Where is Lila and Familiar?" Alice looked around. Holding on to her /Dumpling's/ hand.

"She will find you inside I am sure." Lady Griffiths smiled as they too went.

"Coming Beautiful?" Sir Richardson asked holding out his hand.

"Of course my handsome husband." Lady Richardson said smiling because she now ate for two as well. He just did not know yet.

Slowly others stood and went into the hall not knowing what next to expect.

* * *

"They are father and daughter." Integra whispered. "Alucard is her father."

"I think this was a shock to one and all." Thomas blinked. "His being here was a shock to her."

"It looks like. No wonder she hates me." Integra looked up. "Am I here to be murdered?"

"No. If she planned to have you dead it would already be done." Thomas shook his head. "She is way to cagey to make you a sacrifice to her wedding. She has worked to clear you, She has said you are a specialist."

"So you believe I am safe?" Integra looked at Thomas.

"Yes. If she does try anything I will put myself between you and her to save your life. That I swear." Thomas nodded to Integra.

"I think that is good to know." Integra sighed.

"She hates your blood line." Thomas thought. "But I think she has some sort of respect for you. At least she does not blame you."

"I think.." Integra sat back. "Yes there were times she left my office very quickly."

"She was angry then likely. She did not want to kill you." Thomas shook his head.

"Do you think she could kill easily?" Integra looked at Thomas curious.

"I know she can." Thomas nodded. "I saw once when her men were ambushed by a rival company. It was stupid. We came on the scene and three of the crew were down and bloody. We thought we would have to protect her." He swallowed. "She told us to step aside. We tried to not but then she used **that **voice." Thomas blinked.

"I believe I have heard that voice." Integra nodded.

"Four of the men who hurt her crew died messily. We all were in shock. The fifth she looked at coldly and told him he was the messenger to let others know that you do not touch her men." Thomas blinked at the memory. "Three days later I saw her fight Midians and ghouls."

"You have seen her do that?" Integra asked.

"Yes. We did not know what the hell they were." Thomas went pale. "They appeared out of nowhere and began to fight and feed." Thomas swallowed. "She walked in looked around and said: 'You are stupid and about to meet your final death.' From there..." Thomas looked as if he might be ill. "I have never seen so much blood in my life as in that night. Her rage was unbelievable as was the way she moved. They were fast, she was faster. Well you saw that fight on the night at the house."

"Yes." Integra nodded. "I did."

"She used no magic at the first fight I saw. But she was brutal and efficient." Thomas sat down. "All of us who were witness began to get new training from her. We learned to Ash them. We learned from her. I still remember her most as being the sweet funny woman who saved my life at expense of her own well being. But I know what she can do." He took a shaky breath. "Sir Integra if she wanted you dead you would be and no one would ever be able to prove it."

* * *

"How did this happen?" Zsophia asked Alucard from behind her changing screen.

"Mama!" Lila cried as she ran into the room and over the screen.

"Shhhh Little Treasure Shhhh." Zsophia calmed her.

"Illusions are used. Documents creatively adjusted. All of the guests knew that they were sworn to secrecy. Thus was part of the honor of being able to be here." Alucard lounged in a chair with his feet on a low table. "The Queen will admonish them several times that specifics of the week may not be disclosed. People will behave themselves." He shrugged. "They can describe everything but that I was here and you are a princess." Then Alucard shook his head.

"I hope so." Zsophia sighed. "At least the traitors will be dealt with tomorrow. They cannot get information out tonight." She petted the scared Lila. "Treasure what is wrong?"

"That bad man hurt you with the sword and dagger!" Lila looked where the shirt had been cut.

"No Sweet one he did not." Zsophia shook her head. "He just cut my shirt. I promise." She kissed Lila on the head. "You look so pretty in your dress." Zsophia smiled.

"Thank you Mama. Familiar like it too." Lila smiled glad to know her Mama was well.

"You get those boots off of the furniture!" Zsophia scolded Alucard.

"Now you are too much your mothers daughter!" Alucard laughed and shook his head.

"She was right and so am I." Zsophia shook her head.

"My court are watching things from without." Alucard smiled.

"As are Trilby's friends." Zsophia sighed.

"Why do women take so long to dress?"

"Because everything laces in the back. Go do the prince thing."Zsophia shook her head. "Teach your Grandsons." She rolled her eyes.

"I will go and teach my grandsons as you say." Alucard smirked as he stood then left.

"Bloody... What have I done." Zsophia groaned.

"Mama?" Lila looked at Zsophia.

"Do not worry go to your Papa now." Zsophia fixed a strand of pearls on Lila. "I will present you at court in a day and a night. Remember you have seen something like what will happen before."

"Yeth Mama and I can't let people know I know it." Lila nodded. /Mama how can I speak this language so well so fast?/ She looked at Zsophia. /I was practicing, but still?/

/Dracul put it in your mind when he asked you to look in his eyes. Remember?/ Zsophia straightened Familiars tail bow. /Here I know we will put a ring on Familiars tail, the bow will hold it down./

/Can I?/ Lila asked.

/Yes go pick one./ Zsophia was charmed watching her daughter sift through thru jewelry.

/I like this one Mama!/ Lila smiled holding up a emerald studded ring.

/Perfect!/ Zsophia put it on and tied the bow so it would stay on. /Does it have a matching bracelet?/

/Yeth./ Lila nodded.

/Go Get it for Jewel. You two can figure out how to have her wear it./ Zsophia smiled.

/They are pretty!/

/You are right./ Zsophia kissed Lila again and smiled. "Go with Dumpling now."

"Yeth Mama." Lila said and went out to where Dumpling was waiting.

/_I bet she thinks it is glass./ _ Zsophia laughed as her dress laces were fixed.

/_Who thinks what is glass?/_Alucard asked mentally.

_ /Lila. I gave her a ring for Familiars tail and a bracelet for Jewel. How do the Dragons all look? They know./_

_ /They look resplendent as they should. Crowns and all. Young knights look the part with their spurs, Shoulder chains and all proper regalia./ _The pride in Alucard's mental voice made Zsophia smile. /_Lila probably does think them glass. But she is the newest Little Treasure, glass is not for her. When will you tell her?/_

_ /Later when she is used to it./_ Zsophia smiled. /My own Little Treasure./


	76. The First Night

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

First night

* * *

"Welcome all!" Alucard thundered through the feast hall as he stood on the dais. "In celebration of the recognition of My Daughter I offer this feast." Alucard smiled. "First I recognize in The Grand Queen and Matriarch attended by her knights." Alucard walked down the hall.

_"He is very much in his element isn't he?"_ Mala thought to Dragon.

_"Indeed and there is much going on that others do not yet know."_ Dragon laughed with Mala.

_"I am sure I am going to very much enjoy this week. It has begun so well."_ Mala smiled to Dragon.

_"Indeed lovely Lady indeed."_ Dragon kissed her hand.

"All Face the door then kneel in honor of this Grand Royal! Alucard went to the door of the Hall and threw open the doors himself to allow admittance.

_This is how it felt to be a knight then._ Sir Irons said as he walked forward. He felt his years but not in a manner that weakened him. It was as a wiser experienced knight of the realm. All of the people stood in front of their tables as they, the knights walked before their Queen.

_This is amazing._ Sir Carter thought as he walked in. The only light was from fire of one sort or another but it was lit in splendor. _I understand the polished shields and armor put in the room they reflect the light to more areas._ No electricity was in use here.

_To be here and so recognized._ Sir Penwood thought. _This room has never looked so grand to my eyes. I lose my self to time._ He walked to the raised dais with the royal feast table set. They would all stop at a point to make a path of honor for their Queen.

_I carry sword to protect my beloved Queen._ Walter thought. He was amazed as well. The tables set to show favor or station. It amused Walter to see the surprise of some as commoner and noble were set together. _Dear God, soon I will be a royal with them not walking as a mere knight. I will be a prince._ That thought had not yet occurred to him.

_This is as __**their**__ tradition._ Sir Darby thought he felt a certain dread begin in the back of his mind. _Theirs is a tradition of shows of power and blood._ As he looked he saw banners and lengths of cloth hung arrayed with of various colors with small reflecting mirrors and jewels hung from the ceiling and showered the room with their colors. _To them it seems the royals are revered __**and**__ feared._ Tables were set with a combination of Western and eastern dishes, cups, silver, and goblets.

_Our banners and devices adorn the hall with theirs. Ours seem sedate against theirs. Dragons wolves all manner of predator. All proud and almost alive. _Sir Griffiths thought as he preceded his Queen to make her way safer. The sound of the man sized drums were heard from outside on the walk paths of the walls.

_Never in my years did I ever imagine this would happen._ Sir Marberry thought with a happy fascination. _If I died now I would be in the happiest of places._ He smiled. Everyone was arrayed in the finest. He knew all would wish they had waited to bring out their grandest. _But then, maybe some were wise._

_If only they knew of my treachery._ Scott knew now that he was was traitor. In this hall it was impossible to think he was anything else. The majesty of the hall seeped into the pores of your skin. The tablecloths were embroidered and set with jewels as well. Family crests were sewn into all of the fronts. Where the crest was is where the family sat. For some there was a tool but over that tool was the emblem of Her Royal Majesty. It was her labor crew that sat with the nobility.

_To be here, I wonder if I would be so favored if I were not at the table._ Sir Dixon wondered. So many that people would expect to be there were not. He thought on his family's past and what he had to show for it. He saw his son and daughter and hoped he stood as tall as the others. _I will earn the right to be one who serves as a knight to my Queen. I will earn my place on the table._

_They know how to put you in your place._ Sir Richardson smiled. _My son has sealed our family with blood to royals of another country._ He was impressed by all he saw and that was hard to do. He knew the smell of venison and boar. _We will feast like knights and royals of old._ He wondered if the traitors would live the full week or not.

_No wonder The Count... no Princess has such presence. Her father has the bearing of a man in complete comfort with these surroundings, that is the inheritance of her blood the blood she and her sons are so proud to have in their veins. I understand so much better now._ Sir Addams thought as he looked at the rich carpets on the floor. This was a royal carpet indeed. It was thick beneath his feet and it was trimmed with dragons. _Even a heavily armored foot would not hit the ground on the carpet._ It had been used before he could tell and it was longer than this hall. The dais they approached was high enough that as a grown man turned to look he would still be only as high as the bottom of a chair at that table. You had to look up to see the people who sat there even then you were not allowed so close. _I am so glad I have their good favor. She has given me a new name to be proud of. I did earn it with blood sweat and even tears._

_Fire places, cauldrons and the torches are all that offers warmth here._ Sir Campbell/ realized._ The thick rich fabrics and fir trimmings of their clothing are meant for a purpose. The length and width of the table cloths were to cover and keep warm your legs as you eat._ The heaters had been turned off and the upper windows were open to ventilate for the cauldrons that offered their orange red light as well. They were filled with wood not a modern replacement of the fire. It was truly as ancient times.

"Get on your knees before your Crown!" Alucard roared through the hall. All did, it did not matter the possible discomfort or what it might do to a person's clothing all were on their knees.

_"His presence is magnificent! I cannot wait to see our Zsophia."_ Mala smiled mentally.

"_Oh ho indeed, indeed."_ Dragon was glorying in the night of the blood of royals he set on the throne so many generations ago.

"We thank you Prince Dracul." The Queen smiled when She did step in the room. _One hears descriptions of the grandeur of __**his**__ courts. Even this small show is amazing. No writer could ever completely describe the colors, the light the dazzling jewels and craftsmanship seen even here through the portal of the door._ She was aged but she found it easy to walk in a stately manner. _Somehow it is even easier to have a regal bearing. We feel as if we do indeed walk above all. It has been long since the Crown has seen such a display and the honor given them._

"Please Majesty will you allow me to be escort to you to your seat?" Alucard asked.

"Yes thank you Highness." The Queen offered him her hand. Usually none would touch even her hand in public but She knew that She was being escorted by one of the most powerful beings on earth. Her feet felt light and her body did not feel so stooped. As She walked people bowed their heads lower even from their knees. Once The Queen was brought forth and made comfortable at the table on the dais Alucard turned again. "Bring forth the recognized woman. Bring forth my daughter!"

"We will" "with happiness." The Spawn called back to Alucard with smiles. Before them stepped eight armed men two in each side. Now the Spawn were seen again. The cut and visage of their doublets were now richly decorated with gold trims and embroidered with silver threads.

_"Such proud young dragons." _Mala smiled.

_ "Yes they are. Lady Mala I thank you for your aide in bringing them into this world."_ Dragon thought truly grateful to Mala.

_"She became so precious to us so quickly. She wished them and I could only help."_ Mala smiled.

_ "We do all to honor our mother and blood." _The Spawn stepped forward and then came Zsophia. The dress she wore was fitted to the waist then flowed behind to a long train. All was dark rich emerald green embroidered with gold dragons. Each dragon had eyes of rubies, teeth and claws of ivory. Her black hair flowed down her back with a sheer green veil held in place with her crown. Zsophia held the hands of her sons and seemed to glide rather then walk down the row. Again her presence was majestic and fluid. Now she was not a warrior one who would be called by name for the first time. She was the charming beautiful princess.

_Soon I marry you my darling._ Walter thought as he looked at them men in the room covertly. He knew that many were jealous it made him happier. He watched as Alucard took Zsophia by the hand and helped her up the last steps of the dais.

"Daughter." Alucard said tenderly. "Come let us sit with the Queen to dine. " He smiled and helped Zsophia to sit as women took up her train and set it behind her. _Hum I wonder what you have up your sleeves._ Alucard knew his grandsons well enough to know it was something.

"Father?" Zsophia asked interested.

"Yes my Treasure?" He smiled at her playfully.

"Father what is that empty chair for?" Zsophia asked and pointed to the chair on the other side of him.

"Ah yes, the mystery of the empty chair." He smiled and kissed her cheek. I have someone to introduce to you."

"Is that so?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Indeed. There is also another empty chair, and an empty spot with the row of knights as well." He smirked.

"You love games and riddles don't you." She laughed.

"Oh yes. What can you come up with?" He wiggled his eyes at her.

"Well as to the empty spot with the knights that is obvious. There is one missing." Zsophia shook her head at Alucard. "As to the empty spot at the table down there, that must be for the missing knight."

"Indeed." Alucard nodded.

"Yes one of mine is missing." The Queen nodded . "You see there is a knight who has of late been slandered. Their family name has been brought to shame not by their own actions but by the actions of others."

"They have been cleared then I expect." Zsophia smiled.

"Cheeky girl you know they have. You helped to clear the good name of their family." The Queen shook her head.

"Oh yes! **That** knight, I know who you speak of." Zsophia smiled. Most knew what might be going on but they were not sure.

"If We may usurp your feast for a moment good Prince" the Queen smiled.

"This is your land do as you please of course." Alucard smiled.

"Allow now to be no further question the worthiness of the name, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Helsing. The Queen said with her authority. There were gasps at first for the announcement then with the shock of Integra wearing a incredible gown. Even Zsophia was shocked that she had chosen to wear one.

"Sir Helsing we are glad to have you stand with your fellow knights. It would seem an unscrupulous group were to blame for the attempts on my life, **not this knight.** Her name was used to shame her and her family and hide the true identity of those who were so cowardly. All of those who were involved have not all been brought to justice yet." _Do you still think you have gotten away with this act of treason?_

"My Queen," Sir Integra curtsied to the ground and was grateful that she did not fall. She nearly did but she was sure Alucard helped her. He smiled down at her fully enjoying the whole thing. She stood lower than he. "I am grateful for the ability to be here this night as a knight with my family name clean of these charges." She then turned slightly to the side and looked at Zsophia. "I and my ancestors are glad for our good fortune and grateful for your aide in clearing my family name Princess Zsophia." She curtsied to Zsophia and Alucard.

"We were happy to do it." Zsophia smiled then laughed. "So the two bitches worked together to clear your name."

"Indeed we did." Integra laughed. "Wonder what else we could do?" She smiled coldly.

"Only what the Queen bids us do." Zsophia shrugged.

_They know who the traitors are. What are they planning to do with them?_ Sir Irons wondered. _How much longer will they live?_

_"Oh ho! They have them by the stones now. No one can save them they have nowhere to hide now._ Sir Richardson smiled a bit more wolfishly.

_They are trapped like rats in a room of cats. _Sir Penwood nearly broke his composure. _Out there it will be a maze of people and village for them to wander. I wonder how badly they are beginning to panic._

"Kindly take your place Sir Helsing." The Queen shook her head with a smile.

"May I suggest a cheer for the knight with the reinstated name?" Alucard asked amused.

"Indeed." The Queen nodded. "Three cheers for the cleared name of Sir Helsing!"

"Hip hip!" Sir Irons said.

"Huzzah!" People answered.

"Hip hip?"

"Huzzah!"

"Hip hip?"

"Huzzah!"

"Now as to the empty spot up here..." Zsophia pursed her lips. "The empty spot here is not for my mother she is dead." She blinked back tears. "I can hope that this means that you have found a new wife to share your love and life with." She smiled. You ought to call her forth. After all you have left these good people on their knees a bit."

"Would it bother you if another woman was by my side now?" Alucard asked gently. This was not something they had discussed.

"If she and you share love, if she is beautiful, if she is a woman my mother could be friends with, if she makes you happy I will love her as much as any other member of our family." Zsophia smiled.

"She is all of those things my Treasure." Alucard smiled.

"Then I cannot wait to meet and hug her." Zsophia smiled.

"Young Dragon Knights! Bring forth my beautiful wife! The princes Zara!" Alucard ordered.

"We do now Prince!" The young Sir Derrick Irons said. Stately the young knights escorted Seras up the walk to the dais. Seras wore the Dracul crest on her bodice and on her train, it was also on the veil she wore under her crown. Her eyes were still bright blue but the shade of her hair was almost a white blonde. Her skin was darker her face was longer and her chest flatter.

"My Beautiful Zara." Alucard said as she came up the aisle.

"Princess Zsophia, know that I make no claim to replace your mother." Seras said with a thick accent that even surprised Alucard. "Your father has never put her out of his heart he has simply made room for me as well."

"I am glad you have made my father's world brighter. For that I am grateful Princess Zara." Zsophia smiled. She and Seras both meant the words they said. the truth of them were felt by them all. "Please come sit next to my father which is your rightful place."

"Thank you my daughter." Alucard said softly and kissed Zsophia on the head. He helped Seras to a seat beside him on the other end than Zsophia. He watched carefully to be sure his wife was well served. "Now Great Queen who has given me back my daughter, May we begin the feast?"

"Yes please do We are a bit hungry." The Queen laughed.

"All sit and make your selves comfortable!" Alucard smiled as he watched people get up at various rates. It amused him that the Crew were some of the first up and they so gently aided all of the ladies. He was glad to see that all of the knights were up fairly fast and before Sir Marberry could be uncomfortable the youngest knights were there to render him aide.

"Grandfather we ""would ask" a boon." The Spawn said as they and the rest of the young knights stood on the ground before the dais.

"Tonight is a good time to ask one." Alucard smiled. "What is it my Grandsons and princes?"

"Grandfather there was " "lately a horrible act" "of murder on one" "of our royal mothers sites"." Before that" "there had been much" "mischief. Any act" "against out royal" "mothers men" "is an act against her."

_Oh dear lord what is going to happen to us?_ Lady Carter asked as she went pale.

"This I believe of her. She has her mother's tender heart." Alucard kissed Zsophia's hand.

"Yes grandfather."

"What does all of this have to do with your boon?" _What do you have up your sleeves_?

"Majesty," Derrick Irons began."In all of this there was one who thought he knew the one who caused all of this. He is a lad our age."

"Majesty, he with his father went to the site to give the information." Freddy Irons said.

"They then humbled themselves to ask to sweep even the dirt if they would be allowed." James Richardson nodded.

_They are doing us honor. They speak for the acts of our son._ Sir Carter thought gratefully

"Such humility and honesty has been lost from many in this world." Alucard nodded.

"Yes it has become so." The Queen said sadly.

"Majesty it is make even more so as it was his grandfather who was at fault." Edward Griffiths continued.

"That indeed would take such honesty and nobility." Alucard nodded. " Any stain of shame that could be had to that name cannot be any more. The honor and pride of this is bought back and added to by the act of one such lad."

"Father I can attest to these actions as well. When asked if he would follow the path of his grandfather or his more than honorable father he proclaimed himself to be on the path of his father."

"Grandfather though" "he was not with" "us the night of the siege." "We would call" "him friend and we" "ask that he be" "allowed to sit with" "us at the head table."

_Wow they really mean it, they called me friend today and now they want me to stand with them?_ Jason Carter thought not believing it.

"That is an easy boon to grant." Alucard. "What is the name of this family?"

"The family of the honorable Sir Carter." The Queen answered. "Please rise Sir Carter and family. Your son and yourself, the new head of house do the house proud."

"Come Young Dragon walk up the stair of this dais with your friends and sit at the royal table with them." Zsophia smiled. "I and so many owe you honor of your courageous action." Zsophia paused then dried tears. "The peace you brought to three families and to all of their friends and Crew cannot be over stated by me." She smiled through the tears.

"She is right." Grumpy said as he and all of the Crew stood. "You can crew with us any day."

"Thank you." Jason Carter said to the men as he walked forward then he stopped in front of Zsophia. "I am grateful for the friendship of your sons and young knights. Countess I mean Princess. Thank you for not holding against my entire family the acts of my Grandfather. That I was able to aide in the restoration of my family's name to honor is a blessing I will never forget." Jason had never meant words so strongly in his life. "I still would sweep dirt if you wanted me to." He said to the men who were standing. He walked with the rest of The Pack and sat at the end of the row on the left side of the Queen.

"I think there are men who would teach you to use tools now." Zsophia smiled.

"Yes!" The Crew nodded to the Carters and sat down.

_ Good knights one and all._ "Bring forth the food!" Alucard demanded. People burst forth from every door with all variety's of food and refreshment Breads, vegetables, cheese and fruit were put before one and all. Then came through the large hall doors boars on their spit. Venison and all types of fowl dressed perfectly for the royal table. First all were brought up the aisle and brought before the royal table. "My Queen what bests suits you to begin with?" Alucard asked with a smile. So few of the people here were accustomed to have their meat brought to them in nearly their natural state it took them aback.

"They all look tasty, I am not sure I can decide." The Queen smiled.

"Then majesty allow me to bring you some of each." Alucard smiled. He took her plate want down to where they stood and he cut viciously into the animals and brought it to the royal table. "Now in our customs the one who had the food made tastes it first. To prove the meat is not been poisoned." He laughed and took a bite of each one. He wanted to be ill he never ate meals like this anymore. "You see great Queen?"

"I would never had thought it could be anything but the best of best to be had." The Queen smiled. "I thank you for the display." _Oh how much that must have cost him to do. Tradition or no.

* * *

_

"Our son is sitting at the head table." Lady Carter said quietly.

"Yes he has brought honor to our name. I am proud of him." Sir Carter nodded.

"He is a good lad." Grumpy agreed.

"Yes he is one of them now it would seem. They are good friends to be had." Sir Carter nodded. Their family sat close to the dais.

"Your son did well." Grumpy nodded. "Courage is always rewarded right Add On?"

"With her and in her world it is indeed Grumpy." Sir Addams laughed. "Did you know he could lift you and toss you up like people do with the little kids?" He winked at Sir Carter.

"Really?" Lady Carter's eyes grew wide.

"Ya and he goes down tight places which is why he is a skinny and I am a grunt." Grumpy laughed.

"I thought you were lungs."

"Nah that is Boss." all of them laughed.

* * *

"Papa why is Mama not eating with us?" Lila looked up at Zsophia. "She is soo pretty tonight.

"She is indeed." Walter smiled. "This is the way that things are done. Tonight they celebrate that Father and daughter have found one another and that there are in truth three generations with her sons." Walter smiled. He wanted nothing more than to be by Zsophia's side.

"Don't like it!" Lila frowned.

"I know kiddo but it will all be cool." Tabitha smiled. "I like the ring on Familiar's tail."

"But this way you can sit with Alice." Lady Irons smiled.

"Yes if you go up there it will not be so fun." Alice smiled. "They even gave us seats for Familiar and Jewel."

"That is true." Lila nodded. "Ok"

"There is a good girl." Sir Griffiths smiled.

"Mama said familiar could have this ring to wear and Jewel could have that bracelet. The Glass is pretty." Lila smiled. "What is wrong?" She asked as adults coughed on food or smiled.

"Kiddo those are the real deal, not glass." Tabby laughed.

"These are real?" Alice squealed.

"Yes I am sure they are. Lila is going to be the newest Little Princess. You are her best friend." Walter smiled. "You both should have pretty things." Walter nodded.

"Real ones for children?" Lady Griffiths blinked.

"It has been the way of royalty in the past. Now we are in that past." Walter nodded.

"Zsophia said that theirs is a land that time forgot." Sir Griffiths said.

"Old ways and treasures are kept. Many of these jewels are from medieval times. And even before." Walter smiled. "It is a small country almost impossible to know where the villages and castle are impossible to fins even by satellite."

"A very wealthy country." Lady Griffiths blinked. "For children to have such things for a plushy to wear."

"Only for good time Aunty." Alice smiled.

* * *

/Mama she is the one with the pretty poppets!/ A small girl smiled to her Mama and pointed to Lady Trilby.

/I am glad you liked them./ Lady Trilby smiled at the child.

/Yes I did very much so!/ She giggled.

/What is your name? Mine is Tara./ The girl smiled. /This is my Mama Raila and Papa Boris. He is the Mayor. From the village of the Princess/

/I am Lady Trilby. I will bring out One and Other later./ She smiled. /You have an adorable and smart little Treasure./

/Thank you Lady./ Boris nodded.

/Ah I bet you pulled Zsophia's braids as a child./ Dragon laughed.

/Only a dozen times or so./ Boris nodded then all laughed.

* * *

"So Sir Integra it is good your family name is cleared." Sir Irons smiled.

"Since no one else will likely ask it and I want to know." Lady Irons asked with a twinkle in her eye. "What did the Cou... I mean Princess Zsophia do to get you to wear that gown?"

"Honestly, she provided it to me. With all that she has done I decided at night I would wear a gown as is the tradition of her people. During the day I will still wear trousers." Integra smiled at the slack jaws of all near her. "How she can wear a train like that I will never know."

* * *

"We want entertainment I think!" Alucard called out.

"Yes please Father!" Zsophia answered.

"Hey hey!" Called the crew.

"Yay!" the Children cheered.

Performers began to appear at the door to the hall and make their way up the center doing many things. There were jugglers and acrobats and all manner of people doing all manner of tricks. One man walked by people spitting fire to the amusement of some horror of others and amazement of the children.

Minstrels singing in several languages wandered around the people singing and adding to the din. The entertainment was furious in it's happening. It was full of fun and games.

"Now people one and all." Alucard said hours later. "It is tradition that now is when the story is told." Alucard had spoken it softly but at that instant. Every entertainer every server. Everyone from the villages was instantly Quiet. "It is a sad and painful tradition but one that make the enjoyment before and after sweeter." Alucard said as he stood. "Many of the people here have possible read a fraction of it in a book." Alucard could not keep the slight growl in. "This story. Where we are from it is told through the generations." _This story has become ingrained in the culture My Elizabetha. They still adore you and mourn you._

_Here is where the Wierdly's freaked at Academy._ Many jealous and angry boys thought.

"It is a story every good mother tells her children. Dumplings tell it as well." Zsophia nodded.

"If you are a good father you use it to remind your sons to keep their swords sharp and their actions honorable." The Knight with the Golden ring said with a grave voice.

_The hell is this story?_ Grumpy and the other Crew looked at one another confused.

"It is told in our native language but as most here do not speak it. One of us will have to." Alucard said painfully.

"Father I will be the one who tells it." Zsophia whispered.

_Oh Zsophia no._ Seras despaired for her friend.

"Mother! We can tell it!" The Spawn said standing.

"Darling let me." Walter said worried.

"Thank you all. This is a story that I must tell." Zsophia stood and walked to the edge of the Dais. Faster than any knight could move Crew were there to help her down.

_Such pain from a story?_ Many thought wondering.

"Boss are you sure?" Bull asked tenderly.

"Yes I am sure." Zsophia nodded.

"This story begins long, long ago." Zsophia smiled. "It begins with a fierce prince that fought to save his country. A man who had become brutal beyond any other of generations past." Zsophia said smiling. "It begins with a single white flower given to a beautiful woman who knew tenderness and love."

"Truest of beauty was hers." Many said around the room.

"This warrior met this beauty and gave her that rose as she sat next to him on a garden bench." Zsophia smiled.

_That is right she is their daughter._ Knighted Dragons realized in wonder.

"There was also a first frightened kiss." Zsophia blushed. "Soon this man of war, conflict and violence found there was another way." Zsophia smiled brightly. "There was love and beauty and gentle arts. Those things his mother had tried to teach him. This prince had to remember again." Zsophia laughed.

"All wise warriors soon fight under the banner of love." Alucard smiled.

"Indeed." The Queen smiled.

"Soon he would go to battle but he would return." Zsophia nodded. "Then came the day this prince feared. It was the day he had to ask for something not demand it." Zsophia laughed again. "It was **that** day." She nodded. Many men shook their heads women giggled and blushed. "You can see the simple **That Day** can cut across language barriers. All men both long for and dread that day." Zsophia looked around in a conspirator manner.

"Just get on with it Daughter." Alucard said with a cock eyed smile on his face.

"Yes father." Zsophia nodded properly. Many giggled then. "This was the day he went to the father of his lady love." She grinned. All around men in unison groaned and women giggled."Well?" Zsophia blushed and shrugged.

"I know one man who will have a time of it." Dragon smirked. Most everyone else laughed.

"Damn." Walter said and looked up at the dais. Alucard smirked.

"Better yet he has to do it at court." The Queen smiled.

"Double damn." Walter sighed as many others laughed or shouted encouragement.

"Imagine the blush on her face." Jolene giggled.

"Jolene!" Zsophia squeaked and blushed scarlet.

"Your turn love." Walter winked.

"Once again it will happen at court." Tabitha said smoothly.

"Oh ho!" Many laughed.

"Ok so we have the prince a court asking not demanding for something." Zsophia said in a rush. "First as tradition holds The Princess went to ask her father if she may marry. A father can always refuse her desire." Many blinked this was not western tradition.

"Some Fathers do. Either he is not good enough for his daughter. Or he has no wish to lose her." Alucard said calmly. Western heads began to look. They wondered if this could happen here.

"The father agreed and allowed the marriage." Zsophia continued. "It was a grand Wedding. The likes that had not been seen before and have not been seen since." Zsophia smiled.

"The Grandes Wedding for the Grandest love." Many intoned around the room.

"New hospital was built, a new school, all who could be found received gold in celebration." Zsophia paused and looked at the banners hanging from the ceiling. The jewels and mirrors reflected off her face. "It was the grandest love. There is not a person young or old who does not wish for a love even half that strong."

_/Seras do not worry you hold my heart now./_ Alucard quickly thought to Seras then kissed her on the cheek.

/_I know that my heart./_ Seras kissed Alucard's hand.

"They would go to the prescribed parties and functions. The prince hated it. Often the princess nearly had to drag him by his beard." Zsophia rolled her eyes. Again people laughed entranced by the story. Alucard stroked his beard in memory. "People would see them racing their horses down the roads and laughing. With her he could laugh and put aside the wars for short times."

Many women who lived through the Second World War held onto their husbands more.

"There always seemed to be a war that needed to be fought."

Many men kissed their wives tenderly on their cheek or hand to acknowledge the understanding of those times.

"Perhaps flamed by those far too brief times together they shared not just a great love but a great passion."

"I have heard it told that the servants would blush and complain to one another." Alucard smiled. Zsophia went scarlet. There was some giggling.

"Once when they traveled through the friendliest of areas She found and fell in love with a village." Zsophia smiled and many of the Villagers nodded. "Surrounding that village was four others. All wonderful." She nodded to other villagers who nodded as well. "She so loved that little area that her Prince vowed to build her a castle there." Zsophia swallowed. "The castle was begun and the endless cycles of war and battle continued." Zsophia looked down at the rug and looked troubled.

"Daughter! Enough someone..." Alucard stood.

"No father, I have begun I will finish." Zsophia nodded weakly.

"Little Green Eyes." Dumpling sighed.

"There came a day when she sent him off again." Zsophia looked up haunted.

"The Maids tell how she begged him not to go." Dumpling nodded.

"But as was his duty as the Prince he went." Zsophia sighed. "He would lead his men not send them in to battle." Zsophia stifled a sob as did many. "She waited for him, they were going to her castle when he returned. There were banners being finished." Zsophia looked up and recognized one. "There were to be clothing to be finished for the newest Dragon or Treasure." She swallowed. "So she waited." Tears began to fall from Zsophia as they did from many. "Soon he was overdue. Things looked worse because some of those damned... They shot an arrow up to her balcony promising she would be treated well if she surrendered the castle to them." Zsophia spat. Many of the villagers growled or looked murderous.

"Oh no." Western eyes worried. They had seen this woman battle earlier fiercely.

"She showed them what our women and princesses were made of." Zsophia laughed darkly as did the others. "On a whim her prince had taught her to shoot a bow and arrow. A way to get physically closer when they were courting." Zsophia laughed again and held her head up. "She shot her answer through the head of the general there." She made a dismissive noise. Others laughed with her.

"But it grew later and later." Zsophia looked down again. "Then the generals came. Not His trusted Dragons but other generals." Zsophia shook her head. "Not the true Dragons who would never leave the side of their prince." Zsophia looked at all of the men with a nod and pride.

"We never left his side!" The Knight with the Gold ring proclaimed loudly.

"Yes!" The rest of the dragons agreed.

"We only hide to save the lives of those who we call leader of our sword!" The Gold ring said again.

"Yes!" They agreed again.

"We wish you had not been so hidden form us Princess." He bowed.

"Yes." Was more subdued and others bowed.

"If only there were but one there. If only she had kept but one of those most trusted dragons with her." Zsophia shook her head. "In her worry she sent them to find her prince." Zsophia swallowed. "She thought herself safe." Zsophia whispered. "But then the generals came. They carried the sword and helmet of her beloved. The helmet was broken as was his sword." Tears continued to fall. "She went to the balcony of her rooms and called out to him." Zsophia shuttered as she looked up. "The wind did not answer her plea. If there was a God she would not believe in him any longer. He had taken the Great Dragon and love from her life. Unknown to those in the castle, unknown to all but her Dumpling..." Zsophia blinked.

"She carried in her the next generation." Dumpling said unable to stand it. "Little One please let another..."

"No Dumpling." Zsophia shook her head. "The generals were jealous. They wanted his power. They knew to defeat they had to deny him what he most loved and wanted in this world." Zsophia looked around confused. "They threw her... they threw her from..." Zsophia crumpled to the ground.

"Daughter!" Alucard roared and was over the table and to her side almost as quickly as Walter.

"Zsophia!" Walter called out.

"Little One!" Dumpling said sadly.

/Mother!/ Twin voices yelled as twin sons leapt the table as well.

/Princess!/ The villages cried out.

"Boss!" Crew members called out.

"Give her to me." Alucard said darkly. He took the unconscious Zsophia from Walter.

"Water now." Spawn demanded. Servants flew.

"Mama?" Lila cried out and ran to Zsophia.

"Stay back!" The Queen ordered. She could see that the Dragons at ready should any move.

"Like this Lila." Walter showed how to put little drops of water to cool and refresh Zsophia.

/Wha?/ Zsophia blinked. "Father? what happened."

"Hush Little Treasure. You fainted, telling this story is not for you to do." Alucard said tenderly stroking Zsophia's hair. "I should have insisted."

"I am sorry I was so weak." She shook her head.

"You are never weak Little One, never." Alucard whispered.

"Prince," Dragon said. "As the Princess is revived. Please allow me to finish the story I know the end to tell."

"Yes fine tell the end of that accursed history." Alucard growled and picked up Zsophia.

"I can walk." Zsophia protested.

"I do not care." Alucard looked at the woman in his arms. "I have been forced to not be there to carry you when you were hurt as a child. I will carry you now."

"This may seen cold to western eyes to continue but to not continue is doing a grave disservice to all involved in the incident and those who have come after." Dragon explained.

_He seeks to give a history for them all. One that can explain all to those who do not know the whole truth._ The Queen thought. "We understand please continue."

"After when all could be told, the Dumpling went to the Prince." Dragon continued as he watched Alucard carry his daughter followed by sons, mate, daughter and Dumpling. "Dumpling told her Prince that as the Princess was falling she cried out to God to be saved …" Dragon looked around and shook his head. "'I **curse** you! You Traitors and **Cowards** I **curse** you **and** your whole families **someday** there **will** be **vengeance** on **all** of you for this!' Then she called out 'Dragon! **Please**!' First there were the sounds of giant wings, and then there was a voice that came from everywhere.

'I cannot save your life. **That** is done I **will** save that which **most** matters to you and I will **promise** you that your curse **will be** fulfilled. Now come Little One. It is time to leave.'"Tears streamed down Zsophia's face and many others. "'Her spirit, the Princess' spirit rode away on Dragon. But there was one thing before she died. There was one last thing 'Dragon may I see My Prince?' She asked softly 'Yes we will protect him to the castle then we **must** leave.' They did. When he dismounted his horse her spirit kissed his lips as she always did then Dragon took her forever away.'"

"Oh that brave Princess." The Queen whispered.

"The Dumpling went to the bottom of the river where her princess fell and took the child." Dragon sighed and shook his head."This child was kept secret form all but her father. He knowing now the truth ordered the Dumpling to take the child and flee with it. Which she did. Sheltered by the Gypsies."

/No no Gypsies./ Zsophia shook.

"Shh shh Little One." Alucard soothed Zsophia.

"Do not mention those cursed people!" Walter warned Dragon.

"Fate has rarely been kind to this family. It is uncanny and saddest of the histories of this generation of the family. Her father, mother and manner of death even is the same. Her father fell in love with an Elizabetha, again treachery took the mother from husband. He was trying to draw his enemies away so his wife could be safe in their home. Again this prince did not know his wife was with child."

"Boss." Was whispered from the amongst people.

"She was taken by no one knows. She returned to her home village by the wolves. This Princess tended her mother's grave never knowing the truth. Then came the night of horror, Blood and Fire." Dragon looked to the dais. "When this woman you see was as a very young child was chased from her village. Her first Dumpling gave her life to save the child Zsophia."

"As will any Dumpling will do for her family." Dumpling nodded.

"All believed the child they simply called Little Green Eyes died." Dragon sighed. "The tragedy had been repeated." Dragon shook his head angry with him self he had not been more protective of the woman on the dais. But he had his reasons. "Now though there has been a glorious ending! You see for the first time in more than a century three generations of Dragons are before you." Dragon waved at the Dias and all looked in wonder. "You all must understand. This good princess raised in a bakery, this one who is known amongst you for her huge heart and loving demeanor... to her friends. She hides for so many reasons. She has been hunted since that day by those I will not mention for fear of death." He looked at Walter approvingly. " She has suffered many other tragedies in her life. She has been guided and made it through each challenge. As fate will so rarely, sometimes a child will find respite amongst the Dragons who span this world. In the case of this lady it was not until after the birth of her sons that she found one. One such Dragon was Andrew Ashton." Dragon smiled as gasps were heard all over.

"Now part of his deep devotion for this woman he had known for so short of a time is uncovered." The Queen nodded. "But then the love and devotion she showed would have been enough. She did love him as she would any member of her family."

"He knew? Are you sure?" Zsophia blinked.

"I know princess that fate brought you to him. I know he was a Dragon. I can only speculate." Dragon shrugged.

"I am so very glad that whatever the circumstance brought you to him did." Walter looked at Zsophia the Spawn and Lila. "So many lives would be so much worse without you."

"Indeed. That is the story. That is the history of this people." Dragon bowed.

"Please all as is another tradition let us remember the joy and passion in life!" Zsophia called out. "Let the feast and merriment continue!"

"As the princess commands!" The Dragons thundered and raised their mugs.

"Ha ha!" Was heard from villagers and they began to feast again. Jugglers and troubadours again began their jobs making merrier for their princess was returned. Western minds still reeled at what had just happened. That the villagers and others so quickly return to a party was alien.

_/That was a nice story you spun. Whomever you are I am grateful./_ Alucard thought to the man and smiled.

_/I protect my own as I may./_ Dragon smiled and for a moment his eyes flashed to their true form. _/Yes Vlad I am. I bless all of these happenings./_

_/I thank you great Dragon./_ Alucard thought and held Zsophia a moment longer then set her back in her seat.

"Mama are you all better?" Lila asked softly.

"Yes Little Treasure I am." She smiled "Look Viktor has brought you Familiar."

"Thank you brother." Lila said then yawned again.

"Oh ho there is a Treasure that needs it's resting spot." Dumpling smiled. "Let me take you to bed."

"No I want Papa." Lila said.

"Very well Little Treasure." Walter smiled then kissed Zsophia and carried Lila out with Dumpling following.

/It is time for you as well Alice./ The Griffiths /Dumpling/ smiled.

"I don't understand." Alice looked innocently around.

"Bed time." Dumpling smiled as she walked by.

"Bed Time." /Dumpling/ smiled.

"She has you there Alice." Lady Griffiths smiled.

"Bed time." /Dumpling/ said to Lady Griffiths.

"She is right darling." Sir Griffiths smirked. "I will stay with our son."

"Well it is getting on... good lord it is really nearly midnight?" Lady Carter blinked.

"Looks like!" Sir Carter laughed.

* * *

/Little Green eyes you did not need to tell the story./ Dumpling said as she helped Zsophia undress.

/I feel like I did. Who was that man who finished the story?/ Zsophia wondered as the put on her dressing gown.

/That is Dragon./ Mala said as she walked in.

/Dragon?/ Zsophia asked blinking.

/Yes the Great Dragon that made the promise to your mother./ Mala said as she sat. /He is my escort. He comes to bless the wedding and marriage as do I./

/The Great Dragon?/ The Spawn asked coming in.

/Yes. Hello your two. He and I are very impressed by your actions tonight./ Mala smiled and hugged each in turn.

/We all are./ Zsophia smiled.

/It is time for knights and princes to go to bed./ Dumpling said simply. When the Spawn groaned Zsophia giggled. /It will be your turn next Little Green Eyes./

/oops./ Mala smiled and went out.

* * *

/You surprise and impress me my Dark Rose./ Alucard laughed.

/Highness? Will you and your Wife need anything of us?/ A beautiful woman and man stood at the door. Seras looked at Alucard.

/She wants to know if we are hungry./ Alucard smirked.

/Wha?/ Seras blinked.

/They know about me and thus us./ Alucard laughed. /Are you hungry My Dark Rose? You ought to be with this transformation./

/Well yes I am./ Seras smiled sheepishly.

/As am I./ Alucard nodded. When the man and woman walked forward so easily Seras blinked.

/Vlad?/ Seras asked when the man stopped in front of her.

/She does not yet understand./ Alucard chuckled.

/It is an honor and privilege to serve you highness. I am happy to be one who brings your sustenance and pleasure./ The young man said.

/It is a pleasure in many ways./ Alucard snickered.

/Vlad!/ Seras shook her head at him. /Thank you for so willingly feeding me./ Seras smiled and let her fangs grow. She had the man sit before her. She leaned over him and ran her fingers through his hair as she bent his head back. Slowly she bit into his neck. He moaned in complete bliss.

/You do seduce me./ Alucard smiled seeing Seras over her prey. When she came up from the man she licked her lips and fangs. /He is strong yes? Delicious./ Alucard smiled.

/Yes Vlad./ Seras sighed and lay back on a couch. /Very good./ She purred her eyes red and glowing looking feline.

/Mmmmm Seras./ Alucard leaned over and kissed her. /I am tempted to have you feed on the woman too then feed on you./ He growled. /But I think we can enjoy those pleasures later./ Alucard smirked then leaned over the young woman as she knelt in front of him. A moment later she gasped and her eyes glazed over.

/My Prince./ She sighed when Alucard licked her neck. /mmmmm./ He licked his lips and fangs. He looked up.

/Come./ The door opened and two men walked in bowed and took the young man and woman out.

/Is it so easy for them?/ Seras asked as she lay back on Alucard.

/Yes it is. They will want to become strong enough to feed us as often as we want./ Alucard laughed. /We have spoiled them. No other experience will fulfill them again./ He kissed Seras on the top of her head. /They are virgins./

/Vlad!/ Seras said sitting up suddenly.

/It is one reason they are so delicious and strong./ Alucard smirked. /So long as we do not kill they will come back as often as we want./ He shook his head. /Was it not stimulating for you?/ He grabbed and kissed Seras.

/True./ Seras smiled back. When they heard a knock on the door Seras shook her head. /You have got to be kidding me./

/Who is it./ Alucard asked not pleased.

/I hope you will give me a moment as you have fed./ Dragon asked smirking on the other side of the door.

/Seras get your Dressing gown./ Alucard said looking at the door. /Come in./ He said when Seras was covered.

/I am glad to have time to talk Prince./ Dragon smiled. /You have chosen a beautiful mate. She is beautiful in any form./

/Thank you I agree./ Alucard nodded and watched the man in front of him. /Please have a seat./

/Thank you. It has been sometime since you had heard my voice is it not./ Dragon sat back. He allowed his eyes to shift to his more natural state. Seras blinked.

/Who and What are you?/ Seras asked calmly while being sure she knew where everything and everyone was.

/I promise Princess Dragon I mean you no harm I am here to bless these proceedings./ When Seras squinted at him he laughed.

/Seras my love this is **Dragon.**/ Alucard said sitting back.

/I thought you were./ Seras said and sat back.

/I am the Dragon who started their family line./ Dragon smiled. /Yes the blood of Dragons literally flows in their veins./

/Wait. Seriously?/ Seras looked between Alucard and Dragon.

/Thus it has been written and spoken of all my life and lives going back./ Alucard nodded. /It may seem that it is now true./ He favored Dragon with a look. /So it is all true?/

/All but the last bit I created./ Dragon nodded. /I did save your daughter. I intended for her live after a time. I am not sure all of what happened. I slept after that incident./ He shook his head. /I only knew of her when she found your pendant. When she touched it as a child I woke. I took her and placed her with the wolves to take her to the village./

/So how she was created?/Alucard asked softly.

/I do not know completely./ Dragon sighed. /Mala and I are working on it./ He shook his head. /What I do know is that your undead blood was used to bring her into life./

/That answers two questions and opens forty more./ Seras sighed.

/I know./ Dragon nodded. /Know this Mala and I are working on that. You need to focus on the freaks and other things./ He stood. /I am who you think and I will be in attendance. I am escort to Mala. She is an interesting one. I always forget then find it out again./ Dragon laughed. /Perhaps this time I will try to convince her to remain with me?/ He shrugged. /Enjoy one another. And don't be too mean to Walter. Zsophia will have your hide if you are./ Dragon laughed as he wandered out the door.

/He is odder than you and Zsophia and the lot of us combined./ Seras blinked. /So love what do we do?/

/We follow his advice./ Alucard laughed and threw Seras over his shoulder eliciting a squeal out of her. /We enjoy one another./

* * *

"She was telling her own story." Integra whispered. "Oh if I could speak your language." She sighed.

"What then Sir Integra?" The maid asked. When Integra was startled she smiled. "The Princess thought you may have questions. I am here to answer the ones I can."

"Very well." Integra thought quickly. "How many here hate and would kill me?"

"Very many." The Maid smiled. "Want and do are two different things. You are a guest and safe. Do not worry on that."

"How much of that story was true?"

"All but the last part." The maid held up the dressing gown for Integra. "We all know that on the day our Princess hit her head on the stone of her mother's grave washed with the waters that her mother had drown in, shattered pottery from the soil of the castle that her mother died at shattering beneath her, mixed with the blood of her forefathers brightly colored flowers of the dragons Blood Flowers and Princess Tears she saw her mother's life. She knows all even to her mother's death."

"She was chased out of the village?" Integra asked as she sat.

"Yes it was a terrible night." The maid shook he head. "The gypsies attacked the bakery. We were too late to help. They came in the night." Then young woman smiled. "Those of that family of gypsy are dead or hiding. Our village hunted them down." She walked behind Integra with a hair brush. _It would be so easy to have revenge on this family._ "We did not know that even then the word was put out on our Little Green eyes. We thought her dead but some gypsies knew otherwise."

"They put a hit on her." Integra breathed. "A kill order." She clarified.

"Yes a kill order." The maid agreed.

"How hard is it for you to not kill me right now?" Integra looked up at the maid.

"Very, your family first worked to kill then enslaved our Prince." The maid said calmly.

"But you will not?" Integra asked interested. "Why not."

"I will not. I cannot. To do so would do dark to this wedding. You are safe on the order of our Prince and Princess." The maid put down her brush. "For this week I am your maid, interpreter and your personal secret guard. Any who make a try on your life will meet their end by my hand or I will die first." She went to the door. "Think on it Sir Integra, she whose father you enslaved is your savior now. My name is Lucja."

"In more ways than one." Sir Integra whispered as the door closed. "Thomas?"

"Yes Sir Integra?" Thomas said as he stepped closer.

"She will do what she says won't she?" Integra asked.

"Yes Lady she will. She definitely will. You are safe here." Thomas nodded. "It is an odd thing to me as well I had not thought on the hate this people must have for your blood line." He shook his head. "I believe her. She will die before she sees your harmed. The word has been put out by Both the Prince and Princess, you are safe here."

* * *

Alucard ran. He ran not as if his life depended on it, he ran because hers did. The Judas Priest had her in his clutches now. His wards to keep Alucard from simply going to her, using the shadows or turn to mist to go faster papered the walls held there by his bayonets. So Alucard ran as a human man would. He felt a desperation he had not known in centuries. /NO!/ He yelled as he saw blood seeping out from beneath the door ahead of him.

/Dragon… where are you?/ Her voice asked weakly from behind the door.

"Ye are too late Red Devil. I have her and she is mine to do with as I please."

/No you may not have her! She is MINE!/ Alucard yelled.

Then Alucard was awake._ It was nothing but a dream._ Alucard assured himself. _But Midians do not dream. This has been happening far too often._ Alucard thought to sit up but then stopped. He had no desire to slam his head into the top of his coffin no, did he wish to disturb his Mate. _Seras is safe. _He reached out further. _Zsophia is safe. She is upset but alive._ Alucard came through the lid of his coffin. _This could be a dark omen._

/Highness?/ Eyes opened quickly.

/What time is it?/ Alucard asked the man near to the coffin that Seras and he shared.

/It is not much past the sunrise Highness./ A gold ring flashed in the dim light.

/People will not talk much if we are not seen before noon. When are the jousts going to start?/ Alucard held out his hand and a maid brought a goblet of blood.

/Tomorrow. There will be other events first. It has been allowed for last night's feast./ The man smiled. /Many are only getting into their beds./ He laughed.

/It has been a good feast then./ Alucard laughed. /How many still wander with tankard in hand?/

/That I do not know Highness. But they are not all ours./ The man leaned back in his chair. In the dim light a sword was seen across his knees.

/My daughter?/ Alucard asked.

/A guard remains as it should./ The man nodded. /All is as it should be./

/Good. Get rest. You are an old man./ Alucard laughed as he slid back through the coffin lid and slept next to Seras.

/Not nearly as old as you./ The man shook his head leaned back in his chair and lightly slept.


	77. Victories Large and Small

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

77 Victories large and small

* * *

"I think we **all** are happy for a late start," Zsophia laughed as she sat with Lady Griffiths and Lady Irons." and that Dumplings are tireless." Zsophia looked at hers. "Thank you for taking the children out."

"I had very little to do My Green Eyed Princess. They woke up I got us dressed and came out to the grounds and all of the children scattered like children with tired adults." She laughed.

"True, today they get away with more, even **with** watchful Dumplings."

"Aunty!" Alice and Lila ran over.

"What is it?" Lady Griffiths blinked.

"There ith a big fight with the village boyth and girlth! They are uthing thtickth!" Lila said her eyes big.

"Oh they are playing that is all." Zsophia smiled.

"Playing? that's **all** Princess?" Lady Irons gasped.

"Let me show you all." Zsophia walked with the girls and women to the 'battlefield'. "Also please call me Zsophia still. Our friendship has not changed."

"It would be rude to not call you Princess and it would not be respectful." Lady Griffiths smiled.

"But after this week when we can no longer refer to you as Princess you will be Zsophia again." Lady Irons promised with a smile. _She has such ease with so much of this and yet is so uncomfortable. I think it is East vs. Western culture. There the royalty is treated so differently. _

/Princess/ One girl hollered and all children stopped and went to their knees. The western children decided to as well.

"Get up all." /Get up all./ Zsophia laughed. "I bet there are many confused children." When heads nodded Zsophia smiled "I will explain." /I need to explain the game to them./

/Oh we forgot. / Children nodded. /Will you be the Princess, Princess?/ The children cheered.

/I am not a child but I can hold the newest Princess./ Zsophia smiled.

/Yay Princess Lila!/ They cheered.

/Mama I/ "Mama I am confuthed."

"You see in our home land the children play a game." Zsophia explained calming Lila by holding her and stroking he hair. "It is something of a recreation of the wars. A lad is chosen to be the Prince. Often the one who was his chief competitor would be the Turkish General. The 'Turks' would have twice as many 'men' on their side; one girl was the Princess. She was chosen by the 'Reigning Prince' the rest of the girls were the women and children who stayed behind." Zsophia smiled. "The women and children fought the Turks as well back then. We set traps, laid in ambush. We also made **good** bait for the Turks." She grinned evilly.

/Yes!/ The children laughed sure they knew where she was at with the story and explanation.

"So the girls would wait behind at a certain point and any who got past the men…. Well as we could lay no traps because it was too dangerous we throw pinecones and sticks or hit." Zsophia giggled. "All but the Princess, she would sit and watch from a high place. She could throw sticks and pinecones as well.

"Sounds like dangerous sport." Sir Irons smirked as he and others walked up. He could see her in it though.

"We are careful, mostly. It **only** gets dangerous if two boys have a grudge." Zsophia smiled. "But if there is a challenge for the title of 'Prince' the Princess was the referee. S**he** would acknowledge the final winner." Zsophia looked down at Lila. "A boy might seem to have lost however, if he seems more in the spirit of Our Prince she can and should choose him."

"Ok Mama." Lila nodded.

"Once a year the Princes from the villages would compete to see who of them 'was the Prince of them all'. Then the Princess was chosen by the adults."

"Guess who will be chosen now." Sir Carter laughed.

"She gives out the prizes, and sat court, it is a **grand** festival." Zsophia's eyes held a sadness and longing in her voice.

"So is that what will happen at the Wedding?" Seras asked as she and Alucard wandered up.

/Highness!/ The children feel to their knees.

/Get up./ Alucard laughed. /Princess Zsophia and princess Zara well yell at me if little knees get bruised for falling to then when we are around./

/Yes we will get upset with you!/Seras scolded him. /Young knees get bruised enough, this is not a reason that is acceptable./

"So it will be as your mother wishes again?" Alucard teased Zsophia.

"Yes so long as it is not at court, no child needs go to knees they may bow or curtsy but they need not fall." Zsophia shook her head. "Little knees get bruised in other ways."

/As dictated by the Princess Zsophia, so long as it is not at court no child needs go to knees they may bow or curtsy but they need not kneel./ Alucard smiled.

/Wow really?/ One boy asked.

/Yes, and even warrior Princesses rather hugs then bows and curtseys./ Alucard nodded.

/He is right./ Zsophia nodded and smiled. /I bet Princess Zara feels the same./

/Yes I do./ Seras smiled.

/Yay!/ Children and went to hug the princesses.

"I told them that Princesses like hugs better then bows or curtsies from children." Alucard smiled again seeing his wife in his daughter and happy for it. "Your mother was the same." He laughed as both women were mobbed by children armed with hugs.

"Now when the children see a princess they will run up and give her hugs. They will still bow or curtsy for the Prince but the Princesses receive love best this way." Dumpling smiled. "The men and women will still go to one knee as they pass then go on with business." She glanced daggers over her shoulder at the women attending her Prince and Princesses. They were being slow and lazy in her eyes.

"And they all hope that we will go to their booth or shop." Alucard smiled. "And the Princesses will stop at every one several times." He threw back his head and laughed. "This is what I miss most of all." He shook his head. "The times like this."

"You miss the competitions, the tourneys, the challenges, the horseman's show of ability, weapons displays, new armor..." Seras shook her head.

"As I said times like these." Alucard nodded. "Let us watch the game." /Play the game and show us all. We will need five princes for later won't we?/

/Yay!/ The children nodded. They began to sort themselves into five groups.

/Keep your western friends in mind too./ Zsophia reminded them.

"What's up?" James Richardson asked as The pack walked up. "We were nearly dragged and pushed here." They looked about.

"They are beginning" "to play the game." The Spawn looked at each other.

"Game?" Edward asked.

"We will" "not play." The Spawn decided. /Forgive we/ /will not play./ /They might./ The children looked at one another then nodded.

/We understand Young Princes./ They agreed.

/Do I still play?/ Lila looked up.

/Yes and Alice may play too. The Pack are a bit old./ Zsophia nodded. /Except for Freddy. He ought to play./

"Ummmm?" Freddy looked up. He saw the children picking western children. "I heard my name?"

"Yeth you get to play because you aren't too old. Alice too." Lila clapped. Freddy and Alice were automatically claimed by one village. All the ones in Freddy's group nodded and stood behind Freddy. "Yay Freddy" Lila cheered. "You are the Prince!"

* * *

Dead silence enveloped the field and stands. There was an energy of anticipation over all. Even the air seemed to still waiting on something. "It begins!" Alucard hollered. Men in heavy plate armor charged each other, weapons held at ready to strike and do its job. The sound of metal swords and armored men clashing was enough to make many jump even from the villagers.

"I can't describe that feeling even only seconds ago." Lady Griffiths gasped. "That sound!"

"Thunder and titans clashing as the roar of men that channel wolves and dragons match in the eternal competition. Each fights its own kind for superiority of the choice of alpha." Dragon smiled wildly. "Men do what they must. War is had here so it need not happen other places."

"They beat up one another so see who will have the best bruises to show off tonight." Mala laughed. "That and armor bites and scratches. They wish to garner favor with the women and sympathy kisses."

"Mala!" Zsophia smiled. "I am so glad you are here! You have a handsome escort." The next second her eyes were on the field.

"Thank you Princess." Dragon smiled. "I think I may have decided to see if I can keep her with me." He grabbed Mala around the waist. Then his eyes were on the field with everyone else's.

"Well this will be an interesting courtship." Zsophia smiled.

"I may not want to be kept." Mala laughed. "These combatants are well trained. This sets the blood to racing."

"Mama, will they really get hurt?" Lila asked as she snuggled into Walter. This was scary for her.

"No little Treasure there ought to not be any really injuries." Walter shook his head.

"This is a game for them. Like rugby for us." Tabitha laughed. She could not believe where she was. She never thought to be so close to the Queen, much less having a girl about her age following her about to serve her.

"Majesty do they meet with your approval?" Alucard asked with a smirk over his shoulder.

"Indeed Highness. They do. They have Our respect for skills as well." The Queen nodded. _Our knights would be slaughtered by these men. That is the point. It is a show of military might. This really is as times of old._

"See Majesty you are well protected by the guard we give you." Seras nodded. "We accept your hospitality it is best you need not question your safety while we are here." _/Vlad did I just say that and was it right?/ _Seras sat back from the sun. A full minute later a cool cloth was given to Seras.

"My beautiful Princess speaks truth." Alucard kissed Seras' hand. _/You spoke perfectly My Dark Rose. See you have learned much from your coaching from people./ _Alucard was less than pleased. _I warned her that Her Princess was not used to the sun. She is being lazy in her duties._ Dumpling was becoming more annoyed.

"We would never question." The Queen shook her head. _We would wonder if that was Sera. But We know Alucard would be seen with no other woman by his side._

"This is almost frightening." Sir Darby swallowed. _Dear god to be a traitor in this court. To these people._ He paled visibly.

"This is amazing! It is wonderful!" Sir Richardson grinned wildly. He was happy with his position in this realm so he was able to be so much closer to the melee. "Enjoying it Darby old man?" He laughed. "You look pale. Too much to drink last night?"

"I think so." Sir Darby nodded. _The look on Richardson's face he wants to be down there in the middle of it all. He wants to dust off old armor. _"You seem to ... you seen in your element."

"He is." Lady Richardson laughed. "They play rough on compound." She looked evilly at her husband. "Maybe you can get a match or two in on the single combat?"

"I will carry your favor if you give me one." Sir Richardson grinned wolfishly at her.

"Well then I will give you my bodice lace if you fight." She smiled at him.

"I'll have it." Richardson laughed and made his way to The royal viewing dais. "My Queen, Good Princesses and Prince!"

"Yes Our fierce knight?" The Queen asked not looking too surprised at the wild look in his eyes.

"My Lady has promised me her bodice lace for a favor." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh ho!" Alucard laughed. "A favor worth picking a fight over." He looked at the field. "I know one or two that will give you a fair fight. Maybe at the dinner break you can armor." Alucard grinned at Richardson. "A fight in the night under the stars and cauldrons light?"

"Highness I hope your man rests well."Richardson smirked. "I can't wait what I might get of my lady if I win."

"Well there is a lusty question." Alucard laughed. When Seras, Lady Irons, Tabitha, and Zsophia blushed all the men laughed.

/End!/ Was called Over the din. Men Stopped and put weapons to the side.

"A real injury?" Zsophia was on her feet looking over the battlefield from her vantage point. She looked annoyed with her skirt and yanked it free of her chair.

"I am ready." Mala said removing Dragon's arm from her.

"No it is a lost helm." Alucard said looking over to the left. He leaned back. "An old chin strap likely." He nodded.

"There is blood on the other side." Seras pointed, then brought her hand back quickly from the sun.

_/Seras as soon as this is done you go in to sleep and feed./_ Alucard thought to her becoming worried. Now he glared back at those women who were to serve Seras.

"Damn." Mala was over the rail and running to the men.

"Mama!" Lila cried out.

"Shh Little Treasure. All will be well." Zsophia promised Lila with a kiss on her head.

"Yes Sweet treasure the man will all be safe."Dumpling promised then glared at the woman over her shoulder. It was her responsibility to keep Zsophia's skirts free.

"Can't be that bad." Tabitha shook her head. "That is why they wear armor."

/What has happened?/ Mala asked as she pulled her hair up.

/A sword broke./ One of the knights said with wide eyes.

/Block the western eyes so I may heal him some quickly./ Mala looked up. /I need a distraction. I want no questions because of western eyes./

/Yes Lady./ The men agreed. Quickly they shifted.

"She is a renowned healer." Zsophia sighed. "He is in the best of hands."

"Highness, Majesty it was a broken sword!" One of the men walked up holding the two pieces.

"Who made it?" Alucard demanded coming to his feet.

"It is a sword of great age." The man said.

"Ah it would taste blood in its last battle." Alucard nodded. "It is well then."

"Highness, Majesty See your warrior walks from the field of battle." Mala called out.

"Huzzah!" Zsophia yelled.

"Huzzah!" Was yelled in response.

"My Friend..." One walked over.

"You and I will meet again!" The wounded man laughed. "Here I took your sword take mine!"

"Try not to break it on him." Mala sighed. Laughter erupted around the men. "Let me get him off the field before you start again!" A moment after the man was safely off the sound of fighting was in the air.

* * *

"I like these cool drinks." Lady Scott smiled at her husband after the melee. "They taste odd but they are cooling." Men and women had been wandering around with treat and drinks for sale, often it was obvious they would 'sneak' something to a child for them to eat or drink.

"It is refreshing." He nodded. "Do you think the Queen would call us to fight?" He chuckled. "Richardson looks up to it."

"Of course She won't." Lady Scott shook her head. "Most would embarrass themselves and the Queen if not get seriously hurt." She giggled. "A few could give good show though."

"I expect you are right." Sir Scott nodded. It cut him to the bone to hear his wife say what he knew.

"I bet they still have the deep dark dungeons for criminals." Lady Scott shook her head. "To be a criminal there must be a terror."

"I believe they cut off the hand of a thief." Sir Marberry nodded.

"One wonders what they would do with a rapist." Lady Marberry said coyly. When the men shuddered the ladies smirked.

"Oh look grammy! Horses!" The Marberry's great-granddaughter said and tugged at her Grammy' skirt.

"So I see." Lady Marberry smiled. "And hear."

"I was waiting for them to show up again." Sir Marberry nodded.

"They are spectacular." Lady Penwood nodded.

Men rode on huge black war horses. They were hung with bright and colorful fabric, leather, and tassels. The men all wore breeches of bright red tucked into thick black boots. All of the boots had been shined or replaced. Clean brilliant white cotton shirts flashed in the sun and wide black belts kept the shirts tucked in down. Dark vests with bright threads embroidered on them flashed with tiny mirrors as the horses moved. The men all wore their hair longer and they wore mustache at least if not full beards. Each one held an excitement in their eyes and pride in their peoples as they sat astride their horses.

"Majesty, My Prince My new Princess." A man bowed himself to the ground after dismounting.

"Stand." Zsophia ordered.

"We would show you our part of our prowess for your entertainment." He stood and called out as men on horses rode calmly into the ring.

"Majesty?" Alucard looked up.

"We look forward to it." The Queen nodded.

"Begin." Zsophia said with a smile.

"Highness!" The man bowed and climbed into his saddle. Soon all were in straight rows and on cue they all reared up then landed solidly.

"They felt that all over the island. Best to make a call and let them know there was no earthquake." Sir Addams shook his head.

"Amen to that." The Queen nodded.

"Now the circle." Alucard smiled. The men on horseback broke into lines of two then one surrounded the inner field and the other went around them. Horses began to move. One went clockwise the others anti-clockwise. At first it was slow almost a leisurely pace. Then the speed grew more and more until each circle was going at full speed.

"Are they in perfect step with each other?" Sir Irons gasped.

"Of course." Alucard looked at Irons as if he was he ought to know better.

"Ah ha Papa. Look they begin the leaps." Zsophia smiled. She remembered this from her childhood. Men stood in their saddles which was enough to impress western eyes then they began to leap one to another's saddle as if they were playing a skipping game.

"Oh dear lord!" Arcadia blinked.

"Oh they will be hurt for sure!" Tailor despaired. "If they fall!"

"If they fall they get trampled." Dragon shrugged.

"I hope none fall." Arcadia worried watching the men.

"They will not fall." Zsophia said with a shake of her head and a smile. "Just enjoy." She lay her head on Walter's shoulder.

"Papa, Mama I gots to go." Lila looked up.

"Me too." Alice nodded.

"Female small bladders are in sync." Sir Irons smiled.

"Go on then." Lady Griffiths smiled.

"I will take both." Dumpling smiled and went off with nearly giggling girls.

"What are those two up to?" Seras asked watching them go.

"With them goodness only knows." Walter laughed. Men had returned to their own saddles then all went to the outer ring and with a leap were on the ground. The horses still ran. With a whistle the horses stopped and went to their master.

"Wow." Was the general consensus. "How did they do that?" "I have never seen the like." Were some of the other comments. As people clapped and cheered.

"My Riders you have done us proud." Alucard said with a smile.

"Highness there is one more part." The man in front of the dais said.

"So let us see." Zsophia smiled she was sure she had an idea.

"Highness." He bowed and all lept to horseback. The men rode until there was two lines making an opening at the gate. Two men opened the gate another yelled.

"Make way for the Princes Dracul!" People cheered. At breakneck speed the Spawn rode their horses at full speed straight towards the dais. People gasped and worried. It looked as if they would run into the dais. At the last moment they stopped and their horses reared up. One went to the left the other to the right then the Spawn were on their feet on the ground Demon and Devil paused then stood solidly next the their rider.

They rode in wearing black boots with the symbol of the royal house stamped then painted on them. Their trousers were brilliant red with details in gold. Their tunics were a military cut with black, red and gold accents. These tunics had no sleeves the so the white of their silk shirts shone in the sun, black gloves with the royal dragon stamped then painted on the wide cuffs, they wore their swords on their thick black belts and shined coronets completed the outfits. On the faces of the Spawn there was pride and mischief.

"Our royal Grandfather, Our Royal Mother and Great Queen we wish to make a small show of our abilities on horseback." They said in one voice.

"I had been wondering what you two Dragons were up to." Zsophia laughed.

"Show us and all a taste of your abilities? I suspect the rest will be seen at the competition?" Alucard smiled.

"Yes Grandfather." They nodded.

"On your Majesties mark." Alucard nodded to the Queen.

"Thank you Highness." The Queen nodded. "Begin!" She ordered. The Spawn were in saddle an instant later. Their horses were in motion a second after that. They rode together fast around the stands.

"Ha two little show offs. Their horses will be tired too soon." Alucard sighed and shook his head.

"They and their mounts are young." Zsophia smiled. "They will be very fast now and will mellow a bit in the future or will at least feel more to the build."

"You are right daughter." Alucard nodded.

"When they get to the dais, throw this down." Sir Irons smiled.

"What? It is a stuffed fox? It is life sized even." Zsophia looked confused.

"Very funny!" Walter laughed with some others. "I bet it gets stomped."

"That is what they said." Sir Irons smiled. "I think it is a get back. It is to happen at four other areas."

"Do I get an explanation?" Zsophia shook her head.

"The fox hunt beloved." Walter smiled. "It is a reminder of sorts."

"To commemorate their victory." Alucard nodded. "But it is so small." He blinked having fun.

"Only one Highness." Lady Irons smiled. Alucard looked at Lady Irons like she had lost her mind. "Here they are." Zsophia smiled.

The Spawn were back and Zsophia threw the fox. They reared up as before, as before one was thrown from his saddle. Large black hooves made fluff of the fox as the thrown one grabbed onto the bridle and mane of the other and was soon sitting behind his brother. Then in a smooth movement he was back in his own saddle and was pulling back his horse. They stopped and smiled up.

"I am so proud." She smiled down. "Come here you two I want to give you kisses."

"Yes mum." The rode up to the dais and stood in their saddles as if it were nothing and accepted the kisses from their mother.

"On you two go." Zsophia Smiled.

"Very good My Grandsons." Alucard nodded and smiled.

"Thank you Grandfather." They smiled and nodded. The sat down and rode fast to the next point when the fox was thrown.

"The only difference from than now is it was not a fox that got trampled." Sir Irons said casually.

"Well what was it then?" The Queen asked with a blink.

"It was a boy hiding in the grass with weapons. He intended some mischief." Sir Irons shook his head.

"He paid the ultimate price for that." Walter nodded.

"My word." The Queen said shocked. Then The Spawn stopped in the center after making the rounds and five bits of fluff were made. A little girl rode in.

"She is adorable in her riding outfit." Lady Irons smiled.

Lila was attired the beloved green of Zsophia's mother. The outfit was a pair of trousers covered with a dress that was cut down the waist rest of the dress. There were details in black, gold, silver and red. This was not a military cut though it had a festive feel . She was not a warrior. Her saddle was bright in fabrics and tassels that hung from the bridle and saddle blanket. Her hair was in two braids that went down her back a bit. On the ends were ribbons that shone with golden threads.

"I would agree." Walter smiled.

"So would everyone." Sir Irons smiled. There were so many ooh at the cute little girl with a kitty pouch on her saddle.

"I want to show Mama!" Lila said as she rode her horse out to her brothers.

"You are ready?" The Spawn smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeth." Lila nodded.

"Papa, Mama I learned somethin with Brothers help." Lila called out.

"Well let us see it then." Zsophia smiled.

"Ok!" Lila smiled. Carefully she took her feet out of the stirrups then she got on her hands and knees, then she stood on her saddle. When she stood you could see a bit over the ankle and that she too wore the stiff boots for riding.

"Oh Treasure!" Walter and Zsophia smiled and waved.

"Ha she is **your **daughter, my daughter." Alucard smiled and nodded.

"She is wonderful." Seras laughed.

"Way to go kiddo!" Tabitha waved back. "Princess kiddo I mean."

"I'm ready." Lila nodded and held out her hands for balance. Vlad hopped onto the saddle behind Lila and Viktor hopped down to the ground. He led Delight in a slow walk around the field. It was obvious to all that Vlad was just there for safety. Lila was standing in her saddle on her own.

"I am so proud." Zsophia smiled blinking back tears. Other western Mothers were frightened for the child. Those from the village nodded. This was a Treasure worthy of royal house.

"I can do this too." Lila whispered when they got back to the dais. Then she hopped in her saddle. She smiled at everyone and waved.

"That was perfect Lila, sit down now." Walter smiled. With that hop he was at his limit as a Papa.

"Ok Papa." Lila waved and sat after crouching down.

/Hail our young Princess Lila!/ A voice came from the crowd.

"/Huzzah!/" was yelled by all.

"Proud Papa!" Zsophia smiled.

"Yes. Also glad she is sitting down after that little hop." Walter smiled. The Spawn he expected such antics from they had been riding for a while now. Also they were Dragons. Lila was a Treasure to be protected.

"Want to stay out with us Lila?" The Spawn asked. "You can help us."

"Yeth." Lila nodded. "I can be brave." She looked over her shoulder. "Come out too Alice!"

"We know you can." The Spawn nodded. They both whistled for their horses. Vlad leapt from Lila's saddle to his as Devil came over. Viktor grabbed Demon's bridle and was in the saddle in a blink.

"I know where he learned that trick from." Walter shook his head.

"Ability on a horse is natural to our people. Lila is learning fast I think." Alucard said across Zsophia.

"As is little Alice." Zsophia laughed as Alice came out in a hard charge with the others of the pack.

"If she is going to ride with That Pack she will have to." Walter laughed.

"You are good in the saddle too love." Zsophia smiled. When Walter leered at her, Zsophia blushed.

"Hah!" Alucard laughed. "Now what are they up to?"

"Hi Highness Hi Queen Hi Aunty and Uncle!"Alice came out. Her clothing were the same as Lila's outfit save hers was not as richly decorated.

"Dad better keep a watch on mum!" James Richardson called out.

"Oh dear Lord." Lady Richardson sighed.

"It is not as bad as all that." Edward Griffiths waved.

"Do not panic Vivian. He and Alice will be fine." Sir Griffiths promised his wife.

"On then young Knights." The Queen said wondering what was next. She was curious and nearly afraid.

The Pack got together in a formation and began to ride around the arena. They rode in rows of two and passed by and around the girls. Faster they went then in a flash three had broken off and went the opposite way. The lads charged one another coming close enough to high five as they passed. The girls sat in the midst of the charges calmly and still on their horses. Then the lads charged again and Vlad and Viktor lept from their saddles to Derrick and Freddy's going over Alice and Lila's saddles. Demon and Devil went to the center where Lila and Alice sat clapping. As they passed the main stage all of the lads lept from their horses hit the ground rolled and were up again just as the crowd began to scream.

"Ha Ha!" Alucard laughed with Zsophia. "Well done young knights. How fast into those saddles again? Here is a contest. Line your horses up over there." Alucard pointed. They did and then went back to the main stage. "First no calling your horse to you. The first knight into his saddle gets a new dagger." Many laughed. Some of it was nervous.

"We are in right?" James Richardson smiled.

"Yes!" The Rest agreed.

"Alice you and Lila yell start." Alucard smiled.

"Yay!" Both girls cheered.

"All right then when the treasures yell..." Alucard said.

"START!" the Girls yelled and the line of boys raced to their horses. To the surprise of all Edward was in his saddle first.

"Yay Eddy!" Alice cheered.

"He won!" Lady Griffiths smiled.

"He was the fastest runner." Lady Richardson nodded.

"Good Show all of you!" Walter called out.

"Indeed young Sir Griffiths has won." Alucard smiled.

"Good job!" The Spawn laughed.

"Here is your prize." Alucard nodded then handed a beautiful dagger to Edward.

"Wow! Thank you Highness!" Edward said as he took it. He looked over then rode to his mother and father."Mum I will always use this and every other thing I have in my power to protect you and our family." He looked up at his mother.

"Oh my Edward." She smiled down at her son.

"Proud of you son." Sir Griffiths coughed.

"Mother," Edward took his moms hand. "You are my First Treasure."

"A good and true knight indeed." The Queen smiled from her shaded place above and behind the others.

* * *

Integra walked in the midst of all and was amazed. _To think from all of this he was created. But it was also a time of war and brutality. He even admits openly amongst all who know him he reveled in those times as well._

"You are quiet Sir Helsing." Lucja said as they stopped under a tree.

"All of this is truly of her home? This is not just some show?" Integra asked. "We have shows of what was in the past."

"This is as it is in Her home village." Lucja shook her head. "As The Princess has said it is a land that time seems to have forgotten." She smiled up to the sun to warm her face. "I know she misses it. I can understand."

"Oh?" Integra looked surprised.

"Yes." Lucja nodded. Our home is full of color and life. There is a passion for life. It is a wonderful life." Then she shook her head. "People here have nothing that binds them one with another."

"Yes we do." Integra shook her head. "We are British and we have our Good Queen." She blinked indignant.

"Who is the most new born?" Lucja asked.

"Why is that important?" Integra shook her head. "Do you know how many people who live in London alone?"

"Of the people in your ... group then." Lucja smiled. "Of these knights that are here?"

"I have not a clue." Integra shook her head.

/Child who was the newest born of the villages?/ Lucja asked.

/Uma of the south Village./ The small girl nodded.

/No Gretle of the east village had her child yesterday that would be Mikael./ The older one shook her head.

/Yes then Mikael./ The younger girl nodded.

/Good go on then./ Lucja waved them off. "The newest born of the five villages is a boy named Mikael from the east village." When Integra raised an eyebrow Lucja smiled. "That babe will one day work the fields or hunt the forests or Sheppard the flocks, if he survives his first two winters. He is important to all."

"I guess I don't see." Integra shook her head.

"What don't you see Sir Integra?" Zsophia asked startling them all.

"Highness!" Lucja blinked then was on one knee with bowed head.

"Highness." Integra blinked and bowed.

"Boss, I mean Highness." Thomas said then went to one knee as well.

"Please stand all." Zsophia smiled.

"Mama! Can I... May Alice and I have a candy stick?" Lila bounced up.

"Princess!" Children called out and went to hug Zsophia and get their kiss on the head.

"Yes Lila you may here are two penny for it. Make him take the money mind you." Zsophia looked seriously at Lila as she kissed the head of a boy in a blue vest.

"Yeth Mama!" Lila called out and ran off.

/We love you Princess!/ Little voices called out.

/I love all of our Dragons and Treasures. Go play now and help where you can./ Zsophia waved them off. "I apologize for the disruption."

"Why apologize Princess? It is right and good for the children to know your love and show theirs." Lucja asked confused.

"The apology is a politeness I choose to use." Zsophia smiled. "Now what did you not see Sir Integra?"

"Why it is that a name of a child could be so important and what order they were born in?" Integra shook her head. "A girl knew and Lucja says it is important."

"Ah I see." Zsophia nodded. "First Lucja the young Dragon in the blue vest is he one of Rika's children?"

"Yes the third born to that family." Lucja smiled.

"Second? A blessing to us all." Zsophia smiled. "The newest is a Dragon or Treasure?"

"Dragon named Mikael." Lucja smiled. "His mother is from the east village. Gretle is the mother's name."

"A blessing and prosperity on that family." Zsophia prayed, the others of the villages nodded in agreement. "Where was the Dragon birthed?"

"Here yesterday." Lucja said.

"I must go to the mother soon." Zsophia nodded. "From the Crew the newest is two months. Her name is Anne. Her father works for me." She smiled. "Integra children are the future of our people. It is important to know who, if the family needs aid it will be known and the family will have the aid they need." She sighed. "A child born increases the village and a family. To the village all are family."

"That and Our Crew is family." Grumpy laughed and he came up. "My Royal Boss." He bowed.

"Very funny." Zsophia laughed. "How are all fairing are they enjoying their time here?" She looked concerned.

"Bo.. Princess, everyone here loves it." Grumpy smiled. "I and many others wish you had let someone else tell that story though." He looked worried. "Please don't ever do it again. That was too much pain to bear to see on a friends face."

"I know Grumpy I won't tell it ever again. It is the responsibility of others now." Zsophia nodded. "Now get your Limey Arse to relax and enjoy." She laughed. It was more so when she say Integra's face.

"Mama! He gave us each two candy sticks!" Lila smiled as she ran up. "You can have this one."

"Sir Integra if you want this one you can have it!" Alice fairly bounced.

"Yes Integra **do** take the candy stick." Zsophia smiled as she bent over to claim hers.

"Thank you Little ... Treasure." Integra smiled. It was sticky and Integra wanted to be rid of it. Instead she followed Zsophia's lead and licked it. "What is this made from. It does not taste like sugar."

"It is made with some sugar. There are other things that make sweets." Zsophia smiled. "There is Dumpling, your brothers, and the rest of the pack. I know take some pennies and go get more candy sticks for people as well."

"Really Mama? I can?" Lila's eyes lit up. "She took the pennies Zsophia handed her. "Mama? May I have some coins to help the crew kids who don't have skirts and vests?"

"Yes my dearest Little Treasure." Zsophia smiled. "See here is my coin bag. You can tell everyone you buy for that it is a tradition that Little Ones get something new for a royal wedding that royals buy. You are a dear and sweet Princess already." She kissed Lila on the cheek.

"Indeed you are!" Dumpling smiled full of pride.

"We will go with you Lila." The Spawn nodded.

"Where are we all off to?" Young Sir Richardson asked.

"We are buying gifts to give to other boys and girls!" Lila squealed. "Mama gave me her coin pouch!"

"Well gents looks like Lila and Alice are going to need help." Young Sir Griffiths smiled.

"I guess so." Freddy Irons nodded.

"Oh Jason! We can get you things so you look like the rest of the Pack!" Alice smiled.

"Yay!" Lila clapped.

/What is happening?/ The One Dumpling asked the other.

/My Royal Treasure is going to buy wedding gifts for some children. Including some things so young Carter will look like the rest of his fellows./

/Yep Mama said it was tradition!/ Lila smiled. "Come on Jason you first!" She and Alice dragged him off as the rest of the Pack smirked and walked behind.

"Those Treasures will terrorize Jason." Grumpy laughed.

"He'll have to get used to it." Zsophia smiled.

"I expect he will." Integra nodded and sucked on her candy stick.

* * *

"This is all so exciting!" Lady Trilby was thrilled as she wandered around. It was like she remembered things of old. "What do you think Wee Ones? Is this wonderful?"

"Yeth." One whispered in her ear.

"Clever you!" Lady Trilby smiled. She watched as children ran around adults legs played games and pulled pranks.

"Hello Lady." Walter smiled and bowed. "May I offer you a drink?"

"Oh yes! Thank you!" Lady Trilby smiled and clapped her hands. Walter escorted her to a shaded open air tavern.

"It is a very nice day today." Walter smiled glad to be in the shade. "That breeze is perfect." He sat with Lady Trilby and ordered drinks. "How are your Wee Ones?" He smirked.

"Yes it is." Lady Trilby smiled and sat with Walter. "Tired of having to be so still but loving all of the excitement." She giggled.

"Thank you." Walter said as the drinks were given.

"This one sir is yours." The waiter was careful of who got which drink. Walter soon found out as he took a sip. There was more than a little blood in his cup.

"Thank you very much." Walter smiled and went to give the man money.

"You do not have to pay sir."

"I insist." Walter smiled.

"When you are done with that one let one of us know." The man smiled and walked off with the money.

"Is there a special ingredient in that drink?" Lady Trilby asked fairly sure.

"Happily yes." Walter smiled. "This is the first drink I have bought out here."

"They know." Lady Trilby said interested.

"Yes I suspect they do." Walter nodded.

"If my Wee Ones began to move and dance it would only be Western eyes that would be shocked I think." Lady Trilby blinked happy.

"Yes." Walter nodded. "In the villages many things are just accepted."

"It is good all know how much you love Zsophia or people may talk about us sitting here." Lady Trilby giggled.

"Lady here people recognize me with more than a polite show of respect. I am not yet of the royals. Soon I will not walk as I do now." Walter smiled. "The bows and curtseys that are held back will be made soon." He looked at a little girl and smiled just at her and the children around her.

/Sir we know you have not married our princess yet but we do know you have helped to save her from things and that your love helped to heal her heart./ She looked shyly up at him with the other children. /We all want to thank you./ She motioned Walter to come down closer. When he did she quickly kissed his cheek then ran away.

/Tell her thank you for the kiss and Zsophia's love healed me too./ Walter smiled at the other children. They laughed and ran off. "Even if it was a battle royal for her to accept and believe I loved her." Walter shook his head and sighed.

* * *

"This is a simply amazing cultural treat! These people have not just kept the ideals but the entire way of life." The Head of Egyptian Exhibits wandered around.

/There is that odd Dragon. Let's go say hi!/ One of the young men said to a few of his friends. They all nodded and walked with him. /Hello sir!/

"Oh oh yes I have learned this I think." /Hello./ The Professor smiled and nodded.

/Yay! He is learning./ The one youth smiled. He pointed to his trousers.

"Yes yes I learned that too!" He nodded pleased with himself. /Shirt./

/No./ The youth smiled. He pointed to his shirt. /Shirt./ he pointed to his trousers. /Trousers./

"Yes I seem to not have gotten it." He frowned. /Boots?/ He pointed at the young man's boots.

/Yay!/ He cheered with his friends. "Boots!" He laughed and pointed at his boots.

"Capital!" He smiled. "We both learn!"

/I know let's take him to get him dressed!/ The young man said.

/Yes yes!/ His friends agreed.

"Come?" The young man said as he took the professors arm in hand.

/Yes!/ The professor nodded eliciting another cheer from the group of youths.

/I am so glad he is enjoying himself./ Seras smiled watching her teacher go off with the young men. /I am glad the people here are so kind./

/Zara he is old and rather funny. He is as curios as any child here and is trying to understand these people. He is kind. Little children come over and he has learned to call them Dragon or Treasure in their native tongue./ Alucard nodded. /He is well liked he is polite. The first things he learned to say is 'pardon me' 'thank you' and 'I apologize.'/ He looked worried at Seras and severely at the serving women. _If that shade does not stay over her save for when we are in the shade..._ /Zara do you need to drink?/

/You have seen to it he is looked after?/ Seras blinked. /Yes. Thank you./ She smiled at the girl who brought out a small golden goblet half full of blood wine.

/Drink it all love. The sun does you no favor right now./ Alucard told her tenderly. /No as he was trying to learn those phrases he wanted so badly to know I helped a bit./ Alucard smiled. /He is liked on his own merit./ Alucard kissed Seras on the cheek. /See what the young men have done!/ He laughed.

/Oh my word!/ Seras laughed. /But he does look wonderful./

/Thank you!/ The Professor thanked them as he admired his new shirt and vest. "Umm how much?" He asked the man. He blinked as all went to their knees. He turned and saw Alucard and Seras stepping up. "Highnesses." He said and went to one knee.

/It is well all please stand./ Alucard said.

/Thank you our Prince and Princess./ They all nodded. The young men let the professor know he could stand.

/Thank you our Prince and Princess./ The professor mimicked what he had learned.

"Well done!" Seras said with a smile. Grateful for the protection from the sun provided by the cloth shade they carried for them. "You do us all proud for your efforts." She held out her hand to compliment him. He took her hand and kissed gallantly.

"Well done indeed." Alucard laughed.

"Some manners are the same all over." The professor smiled. "Highness will you tell me how much for this outfit?"

"Consider it, and a set of feast wear a gift please." Alucard smiled.

"Highness?"

/Dragons please see to it this man is attired in full wardrobe day and feast./ Seras smiled. /He wishes to be as one of us not to mock but to learn and understand./

/We will do so happily./ The leader of the youths nodded. /He is a kind and funny old Dragon. He bought a candy stick for each child near the seller man today. We saw him. He moved a chair into the shade for the new mother and moved the cradle into the shade as well./

/Did he?/ Seras asked with a smile.

/Yes he did. He even went to get water and a cool cloth for her. We will look after and teach the old Dragon./ Another of the young men smiled.

/We like him./ A third promised.

"Well Professor, seems you have some willing teachers." Alucard smiled.

"Oh?" He blinked.

"This group of young men are happy to help. You impressed them with your desire to learn without mocking." Alucard nodded. "I have also hear tell from them of your kindness to others you do not know of our villages. The women you moved the chair and cradle for is a new mother who has a harder health. This is her third child. That is very unusual. It shows great strength." Alucard smiled. "The water and cool cloth will be a better aid for her survival, the warmth of this climate is difficult for all. I personally thank you for your aid to her." Alucard said with a small bow.

"I also heard how you made several children happier for your purchase of candy for them." Seras smiled. "They are not spoiled but they are well loved of all. All children are sacred." Seras nodded. "For that I give you my thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well," The professor blushed then coughed. "I did those things on my own and for no thanks." He smiled. "But I thank you Highnesses. This opportunity has been a godsend for me." He nodded and looked around. "This is all so rich. So incredible. I will treasure this all the days of my life." His smile was broader. "These are an amazing people. I am richly blessed if these good young Dragons will help me." He smiled and nodded to the young men. "They are fun youths. With them I feel young as well." He laughed.

"They will teach as much as you will learn." Alucard laughed. He reached and pulled a bag from his belt pouch and handed it to the young men. /This is for his clothing and all he needs. If there is need of more coin let one of my men know. The coin is for you all to have a good time as well. He is your guest./ He smiled. /Make merry and worry not for the cost./

/Thank you Grand Dragon./ The young men all bowed.

"May I ask..." The professor blinked.

"You are our guest and theirs. All is tended to for you. Not one more penny will be paid by you and your friends." Seras smiled. "We are taking care of it all." /Remember to get things for your selves as well. New knives new carry tankards all of it./ She admonished the young men and looked around. A moment later the serving girl blinked then handed Seras a coin pouch. /Take this as well./

_Oh girl you are so lucky you are in the west right now you will be punished later for your lack of attention to your princess._ Alucard looked his displeasure at the one. She paled.

/Thank you princess!/ The young Dragons all smiled. This old Dragon was important to one of them.

/He will have the finest time we can provide for him!/ The leader of the youths nodded.

/We like out old friend./ Another said with a smile.

/I am so glad./ Seras smiled.

"These young Dragons will see to it you will have a grand time. They like their Old Dragon friend." Alucard smiled. He could feel the happiness that poured off of and out of Seras. He leaned over and kissed her. "And worry not. They already had plans to do this. We just provided funds to make it grander."

/It will be grand he will talk about this week with all the joy and wonder we can show him!/ One promised. The Old Dragon was precious to the Princess.

"My Prince!" A man ran up only to be greeted by men and swords who blocked his path.

"Only a child may run up to The Princess." Alucard reminded him with a wink. "What news?"

"The children's fights are done." The man looked with great respect at Alucard and Seras from the other side of the weapons. "The five princes have been chosen and one is your youngest knight Sir Freddy Irons."

"Good! I know he is smart." Alucard smiled.

"He earned it as well. The Turks had no intention of allowing him to win. I am sure he will have bruises for it." The runner nodded. "He was clever, he rallied his troops, and he fought very hard and fiercely."

"Good he won them over and won his victory honestly." Seras smiled.


	78. Asked and Answered

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

78 Asked and Answered

* * *

As the Cauldrons burned many sat in anticipation. Two men were being lightly armored for a night time one on one bout. Both East and West were waiting to see this show. The Prince has said they were evenly matched. Neither of these men could be weak.

"So do I get that bodice lace?" Sir Richardson asked his wife.

"Once you are on the field. When favors are given." Lady Richardson smiled wickedly at him.

"Well then there will be something of a show." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"So they fight one and one?" Lila asked Walter.

"Yes Little Treasure." Walter nodded.

"They gonna get hurt?" She looked at Walter.

"They should not." Walter smiled and kissed her head. "Is Familiar having fun?"

"Yeth she likes it here." Lila smiled then snuggled into Walter. "Papa are you tired?"

"No my Treasure I had a nap earlier." He pulled Lila close.

"You drink like you should?" She looked up at him trying to raise her eyebrow like Zsophia did.

"Yes Little One I have. Now let us watch the match." Walter smiled. He thought it was cute the way she tried to help take care of him.

"Ok Papa." Lila smiled up at Walter and kissed his cheek.

"Warriors come forth." Alucard demanded. Both did. "British knight James Richardson, Dragon Alexandru you are chosen for this fun. This is a friendly match. There is no challenge to be met. We look forward to skill not brute force." Alucard looked between the men. "Sir Richardson in our fighting it is not just the physical weapon in the man's hand that is used, the entire body is considered a weapon especially his mind."

"I understand good prince. Good to know that the options for strikes go beyond our swords. This just got more fun." Sir Richardson nodded. His banner with a wolf was held on standard behind him. The wolf seemed to grin more and the eyes seemed to flash. Over his light armor were his colors in a tabard covering the chest. "This is a honor to meet in friendly competition." He looked at the man facing him. "I salute you sir and look forward to drinking and storytelling after this."

"I as well understand my Prince." Alexandru He had a silver dragon on his banner. His chest was clothed in a tabbard of his colors. "I too look forward to this friendly match my comrade." He nodded at Richardson. "I already know your skill to be well to fight a silver dragon. I say the winner serves the first round to the loser." He laughed. "

"I think that is a fair fun after." Richardson laughed and nodded.

"So are there any favors to be had?" Alucard grinned.

"I have my lady's on already." Alexandru nodded.

"I've been promised one." Sir Richardson smiled wolfishly.

"Indeed you have been lover." Lady Richardson smiled and walked closer to Sir Richardson then pulled her bodice lace loose. "I believe this is the promised one?" Those who were of the East and more than a few from the West cheered as she took off the lace and presented it to her husband.

"Somehow his behavior surprises me not at all." Sir Irons laughed. "They are a rowdy family." He shook his head. "Go on then!" He joined in.

"Hugh!" Lady Irons gasped. When he put his arm around her waist and kissed her she blushed and playfully hit his arm. Others looked scandalized.

"Yep that's the one." He laughed. "So where do you plan to tie it?" More laughter and cheers accompanied the question.

"On your sword of course." She looked at him coyly. The crowd roared with encouragement and laughs.

"Perhaps another place? One sword is well protected." Alexandru laughed. "The other is about to get much use. I believe you might want use of that lacing later." He decided he liked this family. They were friends and allies of the Prince and Princess and of the young Princes. They were not as boring as many of the others. These people liked to live. "I would suggest his sword arm."

"That sounds perfect. Hold out your arm love." Lady Richardson smiled. As Sir Richardson did she began to tie the lace. His other arm was around her waist quickly. "James." She rolled her eyes at him. The gleaming sword lay down her back as he held it in hand. It stood between her and the rest of the world as if to protect her and remind the men she was his.

"What? That arm is busy and this one needs someplace to rest while it holds the sword." Sir Richardson blinked. "This is the perfect place." He grinned at his wife. "I am certain others would agree."

"I do agree." Alucard began to laugh. "This is more entertainment than I thought."

"And you love every moment of it." Seras laughed.

"Of course I do." He nodded then picked Seras up and sat her on his lap.

"Vlad!" She squealed. Everyone laughed. "Beast!" She hissed at him.

"Yes." He agreed with her. "A Dragon." He smiled.

"You will never win like that Zara." Zsophia laughed.

"You might wind up in a man's lap tonight." Alucard winked at her.

"His lap is occupied." Zsophia said with a blush.

"Ah ha!" Alucard laughed. "But tonight he may have leave to lay his hands on you." He smiled "You can always hold her gently or there are some young men who will protect that precious treasure." Alucard nodded.

"Will he now?" Sir Scott asked amused. "Before he cannot?"

"Not in our culture, to touch a Princess, a man had better be a blood relation, husband or a guard." Alucard smiled unpleasantly at Sir Scott. "It is a quick trip to the dungeon for her father's justice otherwise."

"I see." Sir Scott went pale.

"After court he may. Then they will be engaged... maybe." Alucard nodded. "This will be the first court we sit together daughter."

"Yes it is. I am not who sits where." Zsophia laughed.

"I know and now that the good Sir Richardson has been tied up by his lady..." Alucard smirked amongst the laughter. "We begin."

Both men saluted the other then took stances. Both watched the other for any movement. Again there was dead silence. People wondered who would move first.

In a sudden and swift burst of energy Sir Richardson was on his opponent. The other fighter was surprised and stumbled a bit.

"Wow!" Jason Carter exclaimed as he watched. "That is fast."

"Father is faster." The Spawn nodded together.

"He is." Young James Richardson nodded.

"Oh." Young Jason Carter blinked.

The elder James Richardson kept at his opponent giving no chance of full recovery. Alexandru quickly recovered some and the match was truly on. As they kept up the fight each man to the others measure. Both men were fully engaged in the fight.

"Looks like James is up for a real fight." Lady Richardson nodded.

Swords rang colliding. All saw as Richardson blocked a blow that came for his side then he pushed Alexandru back and both men recovered from the attack.

"That is good for him." Sir Griffiths said. "He has been beating up on everyone for a bit now."

Alexandru side stepped a swipe from Richardson and twisted, but Richardson recovered fast enough to block the next move aimed for his right shoulder.

"That he has." Walter nodded with a small smile.

Alexandru began his press.

"Have you two had a go?" Sir Griffiths asked Walter with a measuring eye.

Metal flashed and rang quickly. Sometimes it was as if they never stopped so it became one sound that just continued.

"No." Walter shook his head. "I prefer to deal with my enemies at a bit more of a distance." Walter thought on his wires and smirked more. "When put to it I can fight I assure you." He nodded.

Richardson kept pace then at a good moment he slid away striking out with the fist this time striking hi opponent in his opposite arm. Alexandru smiled, this was becoming a better fight blow by blow counter strike and block. This was indeed a very good opponent.

"I am sure of that." Sir Griffiths nodded. _A man who smirks like that has more skill than he says._

There was half a pause as both men recalculated their next set of moves.

_Walter you may not be a dragon but you are as lethal as any._ Dragon mused to himself. "A very good... Wow!" Dragon said in surprise as the other fighter got up under Sir Richardson and flipped him.

"Very impressive!" Alucard said blinking. He watched as Sir Richardson went up, all saw Richardson's feet leave the ground.

"Hey ho Dad!" Young Richardson yelled with a laugh. His father has cleared the ground without fighting it.

"My word!" The Queen gasped as She saw Richardson roll over the man he was fighting.

"How did he...?" Sir Darby asked with a blink when he saw Sir Richardson on his feet again.

The spectators cheered en masse. The two fighters did not notice as they were locked on one another now. Richardson's next move was a surprise as the swung but it was a shade to the left he was standing still recovering his balance. His opponent was good enough to spot it. It was his turn to charge and he did.

Sir Richardson Senior felt the hit as the sword lifted his arm. He felt the nerves pressured then his arm went numb as he hit the ground.

"Halt Mala here!" Alexandru called. "His sword arm. Near the shoulder but lower."

"I saw!" Mala was there in a flash.

"Dad!" James Richardson called out and made to go to him.

"Not" "now!" The Spawn held him.

"He will be fine." Zsophia promised.

"Mala here!" Dragon tossed her bag to her.

"My Prince, My Princess, Great Queen! Forgive, I hit that spot on accident I swear!" Alexandru fell to the ground in front of them.

"It is well." Lady Richardson said. As people blinked at her she shook her head. "It was obviously an accident you saw it immediately and called for Mala. Did the armor separate?"

"Yes a buckle came loose. Lady if your favor was not where you had put it the whole arm of the armor would have failed then..." Alexandru Bowed to the ground in front of her. "Please forgive me."

"It is well." Lady Richardson smiled. "I'll serve the first round to you both."

"Just a bit up is the sore spot. One finger up." Sir Richardson grimaced. "Do whatever **magic** you need lady. This was an accident and I don't want him feeling any worse than he does." He whispered.

"Then some magic I will use." Mala whispered back. She had seen the look in Richardson's eyes. He was not joking.

"My lady has a healers touch." He smiled.

"I can tell. You are going to hurt a bit." Mala said as the made the nerves heal.

"The Hell I can't still fight." Sir Richardson yelped.

"That yelp keeps you off the field." Lady Richardson scolded him.

"Lady I will serve all of the rounds tonight." Alexandru breathed.

"Hey now you have a lady to put your arms around." Richardson laughed weakly as he sat up. "Besides now I get to rest this arm around her." He winked.

"JAMES!" Lady Richardson squeaked when he made a grab for her with his good arm.

"What say you daughter it was a good match." Alucard smiled at Zsophia both of them had seen the shot and knew how serious it really was.

"I call it a draw. If there had not been a buckle failure then we would have had a longer bout to watch and truly enjoy of two fine fighters." Zsophia nodded.

"Hail the Princess's good sight and decision!" The man with the golden ring called out. This could be volatile one man had been injured. Some would see it as a true chance to hurt the other.

"Hear hear! A just call." Sir Irons agreed. He knew too. _Let this help keep good relations amongst the populace at large_. Then both sides nodded and made noises of agreement.

"A just and good decision We agree." The Queen nodded. "We wish three cheers for both combatants." She said. "Hip hip!"

"HUZZAH!" All called back. Alexandru helped Richardson to his feet.

"Hip Hip!" The Queen demanded again.

"HUZZAH!" The crowd responded lively as both fighters now comrades stood together. And waved.

"Hip hip." The Queen smiled as Eastern warrior and Western warrior stood together.

"HUZZAH!" The crowd responded lively as both men bowed.

"So we give each other the first round?" James Richardson asked with a smile.

"Sounds about right. Thank you my friend for your forgiveness. I am truly sorry." Alexandru nodded.

"It was a good shot a good move I would have taken it. Just bad luck it got through on a friend." James Richardson smiled and pat his friend on the back. "Now on an enemy..." His smile turned wild.

"Indeed indeed!" Alexandru laughed. "You could be a Dragon." He nodded.

"You could be a Richardson."

"Let us all retire to ready for my first court with My daughter and the following feast!" Alucard called out.

"Huzzah!" Everyone agreed.

"After you Great Queen." Alucard bowed as She passed. The provided guard walked fore and aft of Her again. They were simply a tradition. The Queen knew She was as safe here as she was anywhere. Safer than many places anymore.

* * *

"How close was it really?" Beth Richardson asked James as she helped him undress.

"Too close I am lucky Mala has the healers touch." James Richardson sighed and grimaced as he sat back.

"That will not stop hurting too soon I am afraid." Mala said as she walked in.

"But he keeps it and use of it." Lady Richardson swallowed. "Thank you so much."

"I am a healer. Your husband says you have the healers touch give me your hands lady." Mala smiled and held out her hands.

"I do what I can as I can." Lady Richardson smiled and put her hands in Mala's.

"You do have the healers touch. It is unusually strong." Mala said curious.

"Lucky that with his family." Beth Richardson laughed.

"Indeed." Mala laughed. "I bless your hands that they my keep the healers art and be stronger in it. You are a good family. It is good it grows." Mala said with a mischievous smile.

"Wait what's this?" Sir Richardson went to stand and yelped as he put weight on his shoulder.

"I am pregnant." Lady Richardson laughed as Mala went out the door.

"There was some mischief." Dragon chuckled.

"Yes and it was fun." Mala giggled. "Are you enjoying the growing dread in the hearts of the traitors?"

"Oh yes." Dragon nodded. "I doubt they will live. How they meet their end will be interesting to see."

* * *

"So Mama it will be like you said?"

"Mostly yes. Your Papa will be there with your brothers. We will walk in and you will see the ceremony. Little Alice may walk with you because she is your best friend. These ladies will walk with me because they are either my dearest friends or because they serve me." Zsophia smiled. "This will be done properly."

"How?" Lila asked looking up.

"This will be done at court" Mala said as she walked in the room. "A princess lives much of her life in front of the world. There are some things that are usually private family things. In this case it will be done and witnessed by all." Mala smiled. "This involves the Prince and his daughter the Princess." She kissed Lila then Alice on the head and smiled at the other ladies. "Zsophia may I be one of those women who walk with you?"

"Mala I was hoping you would." Zsophia smiled and hugged Mala.

"You two are so close Princess Zsophia." Lady Irons smiled.

"Yes Mala knew me as a girl after I left my village. She was there for me in Egypt." Zsophia smiled. "She has been able to give me peace."

"I was always pleased to be able to do so child." Mala smiled and kissed Zsophia on the forehead.

"Since Mala is here why not have her braid your hair." Lady Irons smiled.

"Oh but I have asked you to do it." Zsophia blinked. "I asked because I want you to."

"I know but now Mala is here. She is more mother to you than I." Lady Irons smiled and took Zsophia's hand. "I think it is best."

"Mala I wasn't... well I couldn't ... I would not..." Zsophia looked up at Mala.

"Sweet child. It is my honor if Lady Irons is kind enough to give the honor to me." Mala smiled. "I have never had hair to braid."

"I ... Thank you both." Zsophia smiled. "I have been blessed by both of you."

"I am glad you see me like that Princess. It is an honor. I have had daughter's hair to braid. I am glad Mala has this chance with you." Lady Irons smiled.

"Does that mean Mala is my grandma?" Lila asked holding Familiar close to her. She didn't understand all of this.

"Yes precious little Lila in some ways it does. But like your brothers I am a godmother to." Mala kneeled down to Alice's and Lila's height. "Worry not Little Treasures. All that you see here is good."

"Does that mean Mama will braid my hair?" Lila asked blinking.

"I will be happy to do so my Dearest Treasure." Zsophia smiled.

"Aunty will you braid mine?" Alice looked up realizing she did not have a Mama anymore.

"Yes my Precious one. I look forward to being the one who braids you hair every day that I can and especially on that day."

* * *

"So Walter, will I walk with you in front of the Prince?" Dragon smiled lazy front the door he leaned on.

"Will it piss you off if I say no?" Walter asked already he did not like something of this one. "Who are you?" Walter knew full well that he was not human.

"I am Dragon." He smiled. "Yes I am that Dragon." He nodded. He was surprised when his head cocked back and he hit a wall.

"Shit!" Alucard said as he ran into the room. "Walter what the hell?"

"He did what you wanted to." Dragon smiled as he stood.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You could have saved her how much pain? You could have made her life easier. She swears her loyalty to you and this is how you have repaid her? Those shagging... She was made a slave! Why did you let that happen?" Walter growled his eyes flashing a bloody red his fangs began to appear unconsciously.

"He is the only one that it has dawned on." Dragon smirked. "I did what I did for reasons you do not know." Dragon shook his head. "I will not explain myself to you." His eyes narrowed. "That was the only strike you will give me and live through. I have given you that one." _He also got the drop on me with that._

"I understand." Walter nodded then straightened his doublet working on pulling himself together, pushing back the instinct of a man, a midian in love.

"For the record I like you for her more now. She has not had one to stand in front of her and deck a powerful one like me for her." Dragon nodded. "She deserves it. Now she is safe enough to enjoy it." Dragon's eyes flicked back to Sir Irons.

"Good evening gentlemen, Prince, have I stepped in at a bad time?" Sir Irons could feel the tension in the air. He did not like it. Whoever this man, whatever this man was he would go toe to toe with Walter and Alucard.

"Not at all Sir Irons." Alucard nodded. "I will see you all in a bit." He turned and walked out of the room. _I had not thought on it. Dragon could have saved her. He said he slept until she touched that pendant, my pendant. She got that as a very small child. How did she get it? Dragon is right, now that I think on it I want to kill him for not helping My Daughter, My Master in her earlier years. Why He allowed her to be used like she was by that Rat Bastard._ Alucard glared at the men who would follow him. All let the Prince another pace ahead of them. The Prince was not in good humor. No one wanted to know why and the surely did not want to be who he vented on.

* * *

"Ok so we all walk in together then." James Richardson said as he adjusted his sword.

"Yes." The Spawn nodded. They were a bit distracted. They could feel the unrest with their father and grandfather. All had agreed that for this weekend except for the mandatory food and the like all were human and not magical. Speaking mentally one to the other was right out.

"We have the walking formation yes?" Freddy Irons asked.

"Yes." The Spawn agreed fixing their crowns, yes" at night you will wear crowns as young Princes ought to" their Grandfather demanded.

"Why are you walking ahead of us? Shouldn't we go first to protect you?" Young Sir Griffiths asked.

"In the West that is the tradition" "in the East in our country" "the royals walk first" "because they must" "be the strongest" "they lead their men into battle" "they protect their people." The Spawn explained reminding themselves that it was culture not weakness that made the difference. They could not help but believe otherwise. "For the Queen or Princess to" "be guarded at the fore and aft" "is expected, it is simply done." "They are Treasures to be protected." "Even if they are like our mother" "and could kill as well as any man." They said the last sentence together with blood thirsty smiles.

"Right then." Derrick nodded. _The longer we are here the odder they become. But the rest of us can't help but follow. We are all becoming that sort of odd. If you touched my sword I could kill you and be in the right. i probably would. God help the man who hurt Lila or Alice now. Even grandfather and grandmother are become livelier. Not everyone is though. Some still have a stick up their arse. _"I wish Carter could walk with us. He really is becoming one of us."

"Sucks on a horse still but that will get better." James Richardson settled his sword in place.

"True but he is not a knight." Edward Griffiths shrugged.

* * *

"All bow to the great Queen!" A Herald demanded as the doors were opened. She walked again to a court but this one was not Her own. She was given the respect of their Great Queen but She was not. She knew it. The British here were forced to do what they had not done, not only did they bow they went to their knees. Now She knew what it was to truly be a powerful Queen. Here on **Her** word She suspected that a man could lose his life.

"We thank you and give you leave to stand for a moment." The Queen watched as they all did. "We will all be witness to ceremonies that are so old for this people that they cannot remember a time that it was not done." She looked at each of her countrymen and women. "This is an honor that has been bestowed on you. This is one reason you have been chosen to be witness here this weekend. It is believed that you have the **honor** and sense to **keep** the secrets. You have surmised some of what is to be held secret after this weekend. Allow Us to clarify We wish there to be no mistake." She paused for the effect of it. "You will **not** reveal the true identity of she who is known as Zsophia. This **is** a **Royal** **decree**. All of you signed a contract to say nothing. You **will** be held to it!" Again The Queen looked around. "We also want to remind you one and all that this is **not** a British function and for the purposes of this week this is **not** even British soil." She nodded as it began to dawn on people.

_Oh dear God. I am so very, very lucky they do not know of my treachery._ Sir Darby swallowed.

_Keep it calm. They do not know about us._ Sir Scott thought looking at Darby.

"This is **not** Our kingdom or country. I am called great Queen which is an **honor** We did **not** expect. We are paid homage to by a people who have no reason to do so aside from the word of their Prince **which is law**. _Even I believe that you are beginning to fear if you did not already._ "But remember that every child here runs up to the Princess and hugs her as is their tradition. Their children will giggle and wave and blow tiny little kisses for Us because that is our tradition. **Every** man woman and child who has come here knows how to politely greet us, how to ask pardon if they do any offense, how to say thank you in **our** language. How many of **you** can say the same?" She paused again. "**Every** person of rank is afforded with extra politeness and some honor. Have you done the same? We are their **guests**! We **will** show a better side of our people!" She demanded. Villagers openly looked afraid. /Please my chastisement is for the people of Our land I tell them of your goodness./

/We thank you Great Queen that we have your favor./ One man said with a smile and a bow.

/That we all may keep your pleasure Great Queen./ They all intoned together with bows and curtseys.

"Remember as We have told This Great Prince, for now this is His homeland. The very soil and air is Theirs to command. We all stand and bow to their laws." Here the Queen smirked. "I think that to be a criminal here will be most unpleasant. Mind your manners good nobles. And yes **all** here are nobles this weekend."

_" _As Our Queen wishes we will do and Never Fail." All of the Crew intoned in the same breath.

"Yes we will never fail You." The other nobility finished with the Crew.

"We have asked to be able to do one thing as Our own court and it has been agreed on. This is one thing you may describe in as much detail as you wish." The Queen nodded. "Bring forth Sir Walter Dornez the younger." The Great doors were opened and Walter walked forward. At the half he gave a bow to the Queen at the end of the chairs he again bowed when he got to the foot of the dais he went to one knee.

"My Great Queen **you** have called for me and I **have** come." Walter said on bended knee and head held low in perfect submission to his Queen.

"Come here to the dais and attend Us." The Queen nodded.

"As my Queen wishes." Walter walked up the steps then again knelt.

"Good people. This man has rendered service to crown and country that few know of. He has risked and given so much to this country and to Us." Another scene flashed before Her eyes. Another time Walter bowed to her. "In every request made of him he has said yes." She nearly whispered as she looked down at Walter who knelt before her. She swallowed.

_"My Queen I do most humbly thank you for this honor and the trust you have shown in me. You must know that in the past when I was a younger man Alucard offered me this immortality. Each time I refused, saying I preferred to die as a human. That offer when made in the past was in vanity, his and mine. I do not fear death by any cause, be it old age or violence or disease. You have presented me with a way to serve you My Queen, My Country, Its Populace, and The Future of all. This offer is made for a cause higher and more important than any one man alive, dead or undead." He looked up into the eyes of His Beloved Queen and in them saw all that She stood for, that which was the British ideal, all that he stood for. "As My Queen wishes I will do and Never Fail."_

People gave one another questioning looks, what had he done that has so impressed the Queen.

"For this reason We elevate you to the station of Count. You will stand with all of the noble company as their equal. For many their superior in station. Rise Count Dornez."

"Thank you my Queen." Walter said then stood.

"Face this populace as the Count as noble you are." She smiled up at Walter.

"As my beautiful Queen wishes." He saw the incredible beauty of his Queen that Alucard did now. Walter smiled and bowed then took one step to the side and faced them all. His countenance and eyes were unwavering as always. His countenance was regal. With his new station some were remembering the less than honorable ways he had been treated with by them. They wondered how vindictive he was and worried.

"Now with Our court done We wait His to begin. Good Count We believe you have a place to be in this tradition. We give Our leave to go and prepare for it."

"I thank you My Queen." Walter bowed himself then somehow walked backwards so as to not turn his back on his Queen down the stair to the amazement of most all.

_He always has been a cheeky show off._ Sir Irons smirked.

* * *

/We are all ready then?/ Alucard asked. He was still in foul temper.

/Yes Great Dragon./ They said with bows.

/Then we begin slightly differently./ Alucard smiled broadly. /Go announce us./

/Yes My Prince./ The man nearly stuttered. All of these people from the east knew exactly what he was. At the moment it was all too obvious with the red glow of his eyes.

/In their tongue!/ He snarled. The man nearly flew.

/Vlad I know you are pissed off. I do not know what set you off. You need to mellow out now./ Seras hissed at Alucard. /You will upset Zsophia and us all. They are terrified./

/They should be but I will calm myself my peace of mind and heart./ Alucard kissed Seras' hand tenderly.

/Thank you my darling Prince./ Seras purred at Alucard.

**"All Hail The Great Dragon! All Hail the Prince of our lands and lives! All hail the Prince Vlad Dracul!"** The Man called out as if for his life.

**"Hail! Hail! Hail!"** The Villagers called back and dropped to their knees. The man's voice told all, the Prince was angry. An angry Prince could be lethal.

The Doors burst open and Alucard walked forth to his throne followed by two Dragons on either side carrying pikes that steel shone in the fire light. Alucard chose to have all of his majesty roll off of him as he walked forward. Heads bowed lower if they could Villagers bowed theirs to the ground.

_Oh dear lord someone or something has set him off. Now what?_ The Queen wondered and worried. She showed none of it.

The gold on him flashed in the light with the jewels that were on his crown, doublet and cloak. Now the dragons that were embroidered on it truly seemed to move and dance over it. Alucard made short work of the path and stair. He marched forward then turned to face the others.

"**Stand**!" He simply ordered. People rose to their feet faster than they could have imagined. It was as if invisible hands pulled them up. Now people were favored with their first sight of this man at court. He looked around at people with a cold fire and majesty.

"Our **great** Prince attends His first court here! Our **great protector** calls His first court in a long time! He that is **both** demon and hero now stands before us all!" One man called out and came then bowed himself to the ground before the throne. "Thank you to all the powers of earth and heavens. Fear now devils of Hell! Fear now those who commit crime or evil! The Great lawmaker and judge now stands above us all in his glory and righteousness!" The man came up from the ground and all of the villagers came into the path and bowed themselves as well.

"Yes my people I have returned to you." Alucard nodded. "I will bring to one and all peace and justice. I will do honor to the just and death to the unjust. I bring the protection of sword and might! It has been wished of God and powers that be that I may once stand before you as **both** demon and hero. I your sovereign Prince retunes to his people." Alucard laughed. It chilled the blood of many there. "My people I find my joy and sadness in you." Alucard shook his head. "It has been **too** long that we have been parted. Know my love for each man woman and **especially** child." He looked around he enjoyed the confusion and fear from so many. " I have returned." He boomed though the hall. "My people do you truly accept Me, My judgments, My life and My blood for **you** one and all?"

**"Yes! Yes!"** People called out as all jumped to their feet and cheered.

Alucard held out his hand and all stopped in that instant. "I thank you my people. Return to your places. I begin My court now." People began to move. "Wait!" People froze then turned to see the pleasure of their Prince. "Is it right that I should be alone in the world?"

"No highness it is not. " A younger man called out.

"You need one to show you sweetness, to give all to you." A woman said with a nod.

"One who can join you in bed every night." Another man agreed.

"There should be one who shows you her most tender heart and actions to." A young woman smiled.

"One you can cherish as you cherish us and more so." One of the men said.

"Our Princess your wife is not longer with is in flesh but only in spirit." All of the people looked sad almost distraught.

"My people will you accept a new woman by my side. Will you love a new Princess? She is all of that to me. She holds my heart in delicate hands." Alucard smiled.

"Yes!" All of the people cheered.

"I am glad. Meet now for the first time to sit court with me. Meet your Princess Zara." Alucard nodded. The doors opened wide and armed men were seen. The villagers ran to the path and cheered when the door opened then were quickly on their knees.

"I come to you my beloved." Seras said. The armed and armored men walked forward. After some came Seras glided in. She too allowed the power of her presence to be felt. When she got to the stair Alucard was there.

"We have brought your Treasure safely to you Our Prince." The man with the golden ring said.

"So I see." Alucard nodded then went to the stair. "My beautiful one let me help you with this stair?"

"I thank you my love." Seras smiled at his then took her seat next to him.

"Humm Things seem empty here." Alucard looked to his left. "Call forth my grandsons!"

"Here we are Grandfather." The Spawn answered in unison. Viktor and Vlad strode forward with the rest of the Pack following in their wake.

"Princes your ranks are slight and not correct." Alucard looking down on them with cocked eyebrow when they got to the dais.

"Freddy, Derrick," The Spawn listed off names when they turned and looked at them. "James and Edward." They looked up at Alucard. "Yes our knights are few," "but these are they you knighted." They looked at each other. "Grandfather we are" "confused tell us how to make" "right our ranks."

"Ah yes. In our traditions we keep an odd number." Alucard nodded. "Dragons!" He roared. The men stepped to the front to be counted.

"We see Grandfather." The Spawn nodded to each other then looked up to Alucard.

"Dragons back to your positions." Alucard said, the men stepped back. "We keep an odd number of knight so have one to leave behind with Our Treasures when we travel or go to war."

"We see Grandfather." They cocked their heads to the side.

"Is there one who truly deserves to be with you?" Alucard asked. "It is better to have an even number of knights than to have even one who is not honorable."

"We understand." They looked up at Alucard.

"This person must be strong in not just body but in courage and wit." Alucard continued. "Experience on the field is not an issue. We all needed to begin training once. " Alucard looked at each man. "He must have the heart of a Dragon. The heart of a Dragon is sure. It remains strong no matter what befalls them. They see every other Dragon as brother. You must trust that if holding a sword at your back they will do you no harm. You need to know that should something happen to you they will step in all together to try to aid and help their family. You need to know that if needed they will give their life for you. Importantly they need to know that you would die for them."

As Alucard spoke people could not help but think on Zsophia and how she treated those who worked for her. _She went back into the inferno She went in to save even one live then did it again._

"Yes a Dragon hoards treasures. But our Dragons consider every wife and every child to be a treasure to be loved and protected. You must be able to trust them to guard your wife and not make any improper look at her much less touch or molest her." Alucard nodded. "Tell me grandsons as you walk up these stair is there one who has the heart of a Dragon? One who stands in a way that you would trust your life, the lives of your people, the life and honor of your mothers and sisters to?"

"We think on it Grandfather." The Spawn walked up to the thrones that awaited them. They sat and looked deep in thought for one minute then another than another still. "Him?" Viktor asked. "Yes." Vlad agreed. "Grandfather we have chosen one."

"Have you?" He asked looking at them.

"Yes sir." They nodded. "We have chosen him" "because we believe" "that he can learn." "Because he has shown courage." "Because he gave a" "penny to a child who" "wanted a candy stick and" "a bag of small candy rocks." "We have seen him pick up" "a shawl for an elderly Treasure" "and help her to her seat in the shade." "We know he is trying to learn enough" "of our language to be able to be polite" "then some more than that." "He has been nothing" "we have seen less" "than kind and polite this time here." The Spawn nodded. "He has not always been" "a friend of ours." "We have had mean and" "rough times with him." They said honestly. "We know he can fight." They laughed. "But we believe that it" "was the influence of another." "This other should have been" "teaching honor and was not."

"These are all good words, you took your time to answer. You have thought it over." Alucard nodded. "This will be the first you yourselves elevate." Alucard looked at them. "Is he worth being that first Dragon you call?" Alucard leaned on the arm of his throne looking at them."

"Yes Grandfather he is." They nodded.

"Well then call him forth."

"May we first council" "with our own Dragons?" "He will join" "their ranks." They looked up.

"You are wise." Alucard smiled. "You will make sure all of you Dragons can feel the same of this one." He nodded. "Council then."

Vlad and Viktor walked down the dais and the rest of the Pack came to them. "Carter?" The whispered. There was a silence.

Many tried to hear what they said. None could.

There was a pause in the circle of young Dragons as they thought then looked one at another. "Yes." "Yes." "Yes." "Yes." All nodded.

"We thank you Dragons." Vlad and Viktor walked up the stair once again. "We have counseled." "It was a unanimous choice." 'We wish him to join" "the ranks of Our Dragons." They nodded.

"I see. You call for him them then you call for sword and chain for his shoulders." Alucard nodded.

"Thank you grandfather." They nodded. "We call to the ranks of Dragons Jason Carter!"

Some people were surprised some were not and more than a few were jealous. To be friends with the Wierdlys just became more important. Many knew they would likely never be so close. They had alienated them long ago. But there was some hope. Carter had done it.

"Wow." Jason Carter whispered to himself as her stood and went to the front of the dais.

"You have heard all that has been said about the Dragons." "You will stand with them this is an invitation not a demand" "We wish for you to stand with us in all things" "both here now but after this week." "This association goes beyond." "We all have treasures to protect." "We all have skills to improve." "We are together now and after." "It is said that the association of Dragons goes beyond the grave." "You have seen these men." "You will be the youngest of them you will be of our first Dragons." they nodded. "Will you accept are you ready for this step into a new life?" They asked together.

Jason looked up at the Spawn. He looked at the rest of The Pack. He turned and looked at the men around. He looked at the Prince and the Princess. He thought on Princess Zsophia. He looked at his parents then he looked at his Queen. He looked at all of the banners. He bowed his head in thought. "I believe I can become worthy. I believe that I can work and learn more. That I have been chosen for this honor, that I have been given even a chance I know that it casts honor on my family. I know that I will do anything for you and the others. I will protect Lila and Alice and any other treasure with my life. I will learn and I will do my best . If that is good enough then yes I accept." He looked at his shoes. "I now know what it means to be humbled for a gift. I do with humble gratitude accept this." He looked up then over his shoulder. "Thank you Mother Thank you Father." He looked up.

"What you have said inclines me to agree with My grandsons. You know where you come from you know those who brought you honorably to this point. Our Mothers are our First Treasure. I am glad you already see that." Alucard nodded.

"Bring forth the sword and" "chain for our new Dragon!" The Spawn demanded sounding much like their grandfather.

"Yes Young Princes." A man said and brought forth the requested items.

"Jason Carter We accept you into our ranks." The Spawn said.

"We are your brothers." Derrick Irons said.

"We are you companions." Freddy Irons nodded.

"This chain bind you not to trap you. It binds you to us all so we may lift each other." James Richardson said as he put it on Jason Carter.

"This sword brings you the responsibility to protect and to choose when you need to use it. Not just any moment." Edward Griffiths said remembering what Seras had said to him.

"Thank you. My Brothers My companions, My comrades my friends." Jason said then he stood with the rest.

"Three Cheers for the newest Dragon!" Alucard called for. "Hip Hip!"

"Huzzah!"

"Hip Hip!"

"Huzzah!"

"Hip hip!"

"Huzzah!" Thundered through the halls then the sound of thunder echoed through the hall as men beat sword on shield or the bottom of the pole on the grounds as they stomped with a armored foot.

"We Welcome all of you youngest Dragons to our ranks!" The Man with the gold ring Said as he stepped forward. "We the older Dragons welcome all of you and swear we will stand with you and train you." He kneeled to Vlad and Viktor. "My Princes you have chosen and we hear. We follow on your word and the word of your Royal Mother. We stand with all of you."

"Thank" "you." The Spawn nodded.

"Now My Grandsons there is another you want me to be aware of?" Alucard asked with a smirk. This is where it became more fun.

"Yes Grandfather" "there is." The Spawn nodded trying to keep a straight face.

"Ah who would that be?" Alucard asked looking innocent.

"He is a good man who has taught us much. He has helped to instill in us honor." The Spawn said in all honesty.

"This is a good man." Alucard nodded. "I would like to meet him indeed. Call him forth."

"We call for Count Sir Walter C. Dornez Jr." The Spawn said in tandem.

_Now it begins._ The doors opened again. Now Walter wore regalia fitting to his station. He strode in and showed respect in the style of the east. He strode up the aisle neither fast or slow but at a strong pace, and gave a bow at the waist when he reached the dais there would be no question about his strengths. "My young Princes Viktor and Vlad called for me?" Walter smirked as any teacher would put before the Princes he had taught. "What can I do for you?"

Those of the East took good measure of this man. He was strong and assured. He was not cocky. He showed great respect with a cleverness. He was called by them so while he bowed to the others he spoke directly to the young Dragon Princes. His smirk gave away the relationship with their Dragon Princes, he was indeed his teacher. In the eyes of their Dragon Princes they saw respect and love. Yes they liked this man very much.

"We wished for our Royal Grandfather to meet you." They smiled. "You have given us all" "that we could ask for as" "you trained us, as" "you have been grooming " "us to become good men." "You have also" **"given us a father's love."** They said in tandem. "You are of the utmost" "importance to us." **"We need for both of you to meet."** Again they said in tandem.

All from East and West knew those words "given us a father's love" and "We need for both of you to meet." Were the most important to the young Princes

"We see. They have given you great compliment." Alucard said as he looked on his friend with new eyes. "Our grandsons are of great importance to our people and myself. That you have done this we give you thanks and honor." Alucard stood and bowed slightly to Walter. The rest of the people fell to their knees. "Please come and join us. Stand with your young Dragons for we know they think of you in that way." Walter walked up and stood between the Spawn. No one else would dare. They moved their thrones slightly to do it made people blink and see the true importance of Walter to them. "They would allow you to stand between them. Then it tells me that you are in your heart worthy of a Dragon. We will have you recognized as Prince **now**. The Dragons have a few to speak on. You are one." Alucard nodded. The Dragons around the room nodded as well. I **will** have the cheers proper for our new Prince!" Alucard demanded. "I will have them for all those recognized and elevated this time!"

All around the room cheers and welcoming were given loudly by the villagers. The Dragons beat the ground as well. This was not the stately calm if loud cheer given. "This was from the hearts and very souls of the people. The adults of the west did not know what to think or do but the children and the Richardsons yelled as loud as any from the East. Both languages called out in joy for that which they had seen.

Alucard laughed with the din then held out his hand the noise stopped. "We have spoken on this ma...

"My Prince?" asked after a knock on the door Alucard looked annoyed "Who is it. Enter tell me of this as I decide your fate." He growled.

"Thank you." Dumpling said as she entered and closed the door. She curtsied. "My Prince Your Daughter wishes to speak to you on a very important matter." She curtsied again.

"How important a matter could this be?" Alucard asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"It is of the utmost importance. This I swear to you." Dumpling curtsied .

"She is in the hall with her women?"

"Yes Highness she is." Dumpling said with a smile.

"Move things to the ground for My daughter. For when it is her I am like every father." Alucard smiled. "I am wrapped around her delicate finger." He shook his head. "I do not wish her to need to climb to me when I am always here for her." Instantly People buzzed into action moving the heavy things. This was not expected or planned.

Those in both East and West were surprised how quickly he went from mighty prince to doting father. His words expressed what many men thought but would never say. Those in the East had tears begin to be shed for they knew what was to happen. It was a joy for them to be witness. Fathers pulled their unmarried daughters to them husbands pulled their wives to them as well.

"I never thought to have this happen." Alucard nearly whispered but all heard as he stood in the feast hall. "All sit." People did. Alucard's Grandsons stood by his side with Walter . The other young knights stood to his left. "Bring her in." Alucard said gravely.

_Thank god this has all been decided already._ Walter thought warily. He had seen Alucard fall into the past several times lately. All surrounding this event.

"Come in, He has the time to speak now." Dumpling said.

"Thank you Dumpling." Zsophia said and walked in with the others seeing as Alucard sat down in his throne.

"I see you enter with women. I take it this is important?" Alucard said from his throne. Time blurred again for him now.

"It is the most important thing I could speak to you on." Zsophia whispered as she walked forward then stopped mid way to his throne. The woman walking behind her. Time was blurring for her as well.

"Then out with it." Alucard said seeming annoyed but he was not.

"I wanted to ask." Zsophia began as she walked forward. "It is a wish that I hope you will grant." She stopped just in front of him.

"What is it my Treasure beyond worth?" Alucard found himself transported to when he watched this being done by his beloved wife.

"Father," Zsophia fell to her knees before him. "Please allow me to marry?" She asked looking up at him. Zsophia did what she wanted she lay he head on her father's knee.

People were again reminded of the difference in the cultures. They were amazed to see her fall to her knees to see the tenderness between them. It almost seemed too intimate to watch. But they were here to witness this all.

"Perhaps I do not wish to give you to another man?" Alucard said as he leaned over and took Zsophia's face in one hand as the other stroked through her hair.

"Please father." Zsophia looked up at him with the plea in her eyes.

"Little One. You have been my Treasure for so short a time." Alucard said looking only at her. "Why should I give you to another now?"

"Father I will always be your daughter, now I wish to be more. Please?" Again she was transported to her home. "I wish to do all that a woman can wish for."

"Is there already a man who would steal you from my home?" Alucard asked. "Who would take you to another home?" His voice was sharp. "What man would dare take **My** Treasure to his bed?" Alucard was not aware he was starting to growl. "You were not treated well before." His eyes shown a violent anger. "Why should I trust you to another? You already have Little Dragons."

"Father, he is a good and honorable man. He brings to us a Little Treasure to be adored. You have seen her and watched as she placed jeweled rings on her fingers and a collar on her kitty's neck."

"Dragons have need of treasure." Alucard nodded. "What is his name?"

"He is Prince Walter C. Dornez. He stands with your grandsons to your right." Zsophia looked at Walter.

"So it is you then?" Alucard looked to the side at Walter and his grandsons. "Well is it true?" Alucard asked as he stood helping Zsophia up with his hand. "You would be husband to **My** Daughter. You would be father to **My** Grandsons?"

"Yes Highness I would be that." Walter said as he stepped forward. Once again he was nervous watching all of this happen. Once again he was not sure what might happen. Walter knew now more than ever that strength was all important. "I have won her heart and the favor of Her sons. My daughter calls her Mama we are already a family we simply wish to bind ourselves in the bounds of marriage in the way of her people."

"I see." Alucard stood between Walter and Zsophia. "So **My** grandsons **My** young Dragons, is he really worthy of your **First** Treasure? Is he worthy of **Your** mother?"

"Yes Our Royal Grandfather. He is." They nodded in perfect timing. "He has already taken up arms to protect her and us." They walked forward to Alucard. "He has already shown he will make the hard choices in favor of our family."

"I see." Alucard nodded. "Dumpling?" He turned and looked at her. "What do you have to say on all of this?" He nodded to her. "This is where you may freely speak with no worry of repercussions."

"Highness. I know in my heart this is the best match. This will be a blessing to one and all." Dumpling said.

"Please thay yeth." Lila asked holding Familiar to her.

"Yes yes." Alice nodded with Jewel.

"There are little voices that want this too."Alucard looked at the girls behind Zsophia.

"Eep!" They both squeaked and hid as best they could.

"She may become your wife but she will **always** be My daughter." Alucard grinned unpleasantly at Walter.

"That is one thing I could **never** forget." Walter said with a bow.

"My Treasure I would only give you to him. I would entrust you and your sons to no other man. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Father, My Prince." Zsophia smiled and blushed. "As you have set the match he is my husband."

"It is a good match. It will profit both families and our people." Alucard said with a smile.

"We are all grateful for a wise match set by our Prince." Dumpling smiled and said with tears.

/This match will be a blessing to our lands and homes. This is a blessing that we all take to our hearts./ Was intoned by the people around those who were of the villages. Soon there was a translation that came through the speakers. "This match will be a blessing to our lands and homes. This is a blessing that we all take to our hearts." People jumped. They had forgotten about the speakers.

"Come Walter take her by the hand. The Wedding will be soon. There may be those who would test you first. But I give my blessing on this union as the Prince of her homeland and as her father."

"Thank you." Walter said as he walked to Zsophia and did take her by the hand and kissed her engagement ring.

"Now I do understand only too well how my wife's father, your grandfather felt. I know why he looked at me with jealously in his eyes even though things had been decided. I remember standing where Walter did with dread in my heart that he may yet deny me her. Someday Walter you will know this feeling as well." Alucard looked at Lila. "Someday when a man comes to take your treasure from your home." He shook his head. "I think those words are tradition. But now I understand the emotion behind them."

"Perhaps My Father, My Prince. But now is the time of feasting and joy and games and music!" Zsophia laughed.

"True." He laughed. "There are blood challenges tonight for all to enjoy as they eat." He knew the very idea turned the stomachs of those from the West.

"We look forward to it Grandfather!" Viktor and Vlad smiled. This was of their home land this week, this was of their blood. They were living as they should they were going to enjoy it.

"Well My sons do you wish your first blood fight tonight?" Zsophia asked as things were being brought up to the dais again.

"Not tonight mother. This is a night of their challenges. We have not thought on who to fight for first blood. Those we want to bloody are not warriors they have no skill with sword. It would never be a fair fight." They shook their heads.

"Hand to hand?" Alucard asked lightly as they walked up the stair.

"No Grandfather not even then." The Spawn smirked.

"How unfortunate." Alucard sighed.

Western hearts hated the honesty that was being used here. Eastern hearts sung with pride.

"I'll take you Wierdlys on." One young voice snarled. "You think you are so high and mighty. I'll take you down some pegs!"

"We are high in station" "and mighty in strength" "but if it is your choice" "to fight you may pick" "one of us to fight." "Or we can" "choose for you." They blinked.

"I don't give a damn." He spat

"Very well. Well brother which of us will it be?" They said in tandem and looked at each other confused. "Perhaps the" "Great Queen will choose?"

"If you wish. We have Viktor and Vlad. Vlad is in honor of your grandfather here and Viktor is in honor of your other grandfather."

"It will be I." Vlad nodded.

"I agree." Viktor nodded.

"Well then it is decided." The Queen smiled.

"You may not kill. you may not maim. You will do what you can to not break your opponent. This is unarmed combat. Blood or submission. Do we understand?" Alucard asked.

"Yes Grandfather." Vlad nodded as he was helped off with his regalia. He went down to trousers, boots and shirt.

"Whatever." The other boy snorted. "Like you could fight separately. One brain."

"As you think." Viktor laughed.

"Viktor!" Zsophia said sharply.

"I ask pardon, my laugh was out of line."

"Idiot." The offending boy said.

"You realize if My Son kills you that it will be legal and he would be in the right because of your insulting and disrespectful manner to a member of the royal house." Walter sighed

"Bull shit. The Queen would not allow it." He laughed.

"He said a naughty." Alice gasped to Lila from their seats.

"How do you expect Us to intervene? We had stated before that is Their lands. We hold to their laws." The Queen shook her head.

"You are still of the mind to fight?" Seras asked lightly. In honesty she wanted to grind the kid into the ground.

"I'll kick his ass. I might be in trouble for laying my hand on his precious face but I'll do it." He glowered.

"Dummy." Lila rolled her eyes. "He said another naughty as well."

"Lila." Walter warned her.

"Sorry for calling you a dummy." Lila sighed.

"That is better." Walter nodded.

"Very well you face one another." Alucard nodded. "Begin." He smiled.

"Your meat." The boy said as he swung at Vlad. He had been training and was a black belt. He missed. He missed every shot every kick every move he made. He could not lay a single blow.

Western eyes opened wide. Rumor of the skill level of these Princes had been heard. Now it was proven to be true. There was not even a speck of dirt on Vlad.

"My turn." Vlad smiled. Before any could think or blink the young man was on the ground his face in the floor. "That is submission. As to blood." Vlad hauled him up and punched him in the nose. Blood went everywhere. It even was on the shirt of Vlad. He almost seemed to walk into the path of the blood. "That should settle that." Vlad said with a smirk. "In our lands the royals must be the strongest, the best. We are of this land we are of that standard." He nodded.

"Yay Brother!" Lila cheered.

"Yay Vlad!" Alice cheered.

"Right on!" Derrick and Freddy said in one breath.

"Got him." James Richardson nodded with a smirk. He hated that boy, he was the leader of the lads who were always bullying Edward.

"Wow." Carter blinked.

"Well done!" Edward said. "Don't worry Carter you will train with the rest of us soon."

"Her is a cloth for your nose." Viktor nodded and gave the Lad a napkin. "That was well fought Brother."

The other boy was helped to his seat as he was still dazed by the experience.

"Thank you brother." Vlad said as Viktor held his doublet so Vlad could put it on. "You do the side steps better still."

"Yes but you are better at the upper body moves." Viktor said. "You're a bit faster as well."

"Do you think so?" Vlad asked fastening his doublet.

"Yes."

"I agree with you both." Walter said as he fastened the sword around Vlad's waist. Then he smacked Vlad on the back of the head. "In the future do not show off or work to embarrass your opponent. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Vlad nodded.


	79. Little Dragons and Treasures

I do not own Hellsing nor do I have any interests in it save for pleasure.

* * *

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

79 Little Dragons and Treasures

* * *

"No! I am standing with you." Young Dragon Carter said. "I am one of us now so I stand with you."

"You have no training with a sword."Young Dragon Richardson sighed.

"That does not matter." Young Dragon Carter shook his head.

"You are going to get hurt." Young Dragon Freddy Irons said.

"I know." Young Dragon Carter nodded.

"They will likely go at you first." Young Dragon Griffiths warned him.

"I know and I do not want you to try and protect me either. I'll take my lumps standing with the rest of the Dragons." Young Dragon Carter insisted.

"Than you come" "with us, finish armoring." "Remember no" "head shots." The Spawn nodded.

"Got it." All of the Young Dragons answered.

* * *

"So we **will** need the extra person." One of the young men nodded.

"He is the new one with no experience." The other said.

"So we get him first."

"Yes." They all agreed.

* * *

**"This is the first Melee of our new Young Dragons!"** The Marshall called out. "Let us all be witness to this most important of events!"

The crowd roared their approval.

"They fight for the first time together as the Dragons they are with sword! This is the first time they join their ranks together to face an enemy."

"I am so proud of them." Zsophia smiled.

"I think we are all." Lady Carter smiled. "Countess, this could have turned out so badly for our family. Thank you for recognizing the difficulty my son had coming to you."

"Your son showed courage and a desire to be honorable." Sir Addams said. "He did not ask any forgiveness for himself. He asked with heartfelt words for his family. He wanted not for himself, but for you."

"Oh Jason." His mother smiled with proud tears in her eyes.

"He is a good lad." Walter smiled.

"Shhh Papa!" Lila scolded Walter. "Brothers fight is now!"

"We salute you." The Spawn Said together. The two sides faced one another and saluted each one then they fell into the traditional formation. There was one difference though; there were two commanders, two princes that stood at the head. These Princes would always stand together. There was no competition for superiority or power between them. They seemed to be truly of one mind.

_Ok._ Young Dragon Carter thought to himself. _I may get my arse kicked. But I go down fighting._

_Well Carter you are not the bully now you are going to get your arse kicked. _Young Dragon Griffiths thought. He thought he would be happy, but he was not. _I can block a few for him on the sly._

Again the air was still **this** was an important melee. The others were for show or fun. **This** one was important. It mattered not if the newly created Young Dragons won or lost. It was the showing they made of themselves. If they fought well even if they lost the people could take comfort and be happy. If it was a poor win, if it was a win without honor, the people would be crushed. **They** were the future protectors. **These** were the next generation of examples for young men.

_Now!_ The Spawn thought to each other. The rest of the Young Dragons seemed to hear. The all moved in one step. Each seemed an extension of another. The others were put off. Even the newest of The Young Dragons was in harmony. The Young Dragons hit the other side in one wall. Some were knocked to their knees, some received the charge well and blocked. One simply hit the ground unconscious. The battle was begun in earnest.

The newest of the Young Dragons Carter could not help himself. The one on the ground was unprotected. He could be trampled. Carter moved quickly keeping low and blocking always blocking. He grabbed the down mans shield and put it over him. Carter looked up in time to see one of the other side charge him. Then he saw a sword hit and the one charging him was stopped.

"Get up quick!" Griffiths hissed.

"Up." Carter said and was on his feet he turned in time to use his shield to protect him and Griffiths.

"Already they move as one." Alucard nodded in approval.

"As it is a friendly match Cater was in the right." Zsophia nodded.

"Shouldn't of one of his team done that?" The Queen asked astounded at the show. _This is friendly. Dear God if these boys were fighting in earnest?_

"Yes and it will be counted against them and their trainers and their families." Alucard said darkly.

"All of those people?" The Queen blinked.

"Of course Majesty." Walter nodded. "It was one of the reasons I gave Vlad the smack I did." He shook his head. "He was being unnecessarily cocky. It was rude."

"The smack to the back of the head said that he was taught better by Wal... Count ... Prince Walter." Richardson said shaking his head.

"The frown and head shake from Princess Zsophia said that she had raised him better." Lady Richardson said with a nod. "Our son would get that as well."

"If Our good Prince glared at me I would for certainly get the message." Sir Scott blinked. _They do not know but I act guilty about something it will be more likely out me._

These lads were fierce. Those Young Dragon were indeed put to the test.

"Griffiths." Vlad blocked as one came up behind him. Taking a knee to the thigh. "You will pay for that one." He hissed.

All of the Young Dragons were up to it to the astonishment of the West.

"Prince." Freddy said as one came up from behind Vlad. He ducked the fist that came in and delivered a punch of his own to the solar plexus. That one hit the ground with a gasp.

The British men and women were thankful and looked with pride on their lads, no, they were young men no matter their age.

"Irons!" Carter said and put his shield between him and the blow he could never protect from. His shoulder hurt from it then his lip did when the elbow hit him. "_Right whole body."_

These were the Young Dragons of England and English hearts sung for it.

_"Left flank."_ The Young Dragon Princes thought to their companions and they did. "Richardson." They moved as He was spun. Vlad and Viktor need not of said a thing. They fought as a team. "_There will be many proud bruises tonight."_ Viktor and Vlad thought before they continued. "Carter." They said as he hit the ground and was tripped over as the opponent went for Derrick Irons.

_Damn that hurt, I can still get up._ Carter thought stubbornly. As he got to his knees and looked up he saw Griffiths fighting and smiled.

Griffiths almost laughed. He know what Carter had in mind. He did a heavy press to his opponent. The next thing his opponent know he was falling.

"Dead." Carter and Griffiths said. The young man nodded.

"James!" Carter said after regaining his feet. Before he knew it he was lowering his sword on the shoulder of the attacker. He hit the young man's shoulder he got it glancing off his ear in a up movement. Carter hit the ground. He knew he was not getting up this time. He could barely keep his eyes open. The last thing he did was try to cover himself with his shield.

"Carter!" The others said as one. Then he was stepped on. This was all they needed. Playtime was over. Again they had hit a man to the ground and did not step over when they could. En masse they growled "Now We Finish This!" A moment later the melee was over and the Young Dragons were at their friend.

The cheers that begun stayed in the throats of the observers. Two young men were not getting up. Two were injured that bad. The one from the East got up on his own after a moment. People waited. Mala was over the barrier. She was waved off.

"Carter. Carter we won get up." Young Dragon Richardson. Said turning his friend over. His face was a mess of blood, bruises and grass.

"Come on wake the fuck up." Young Dragon Freddy said eliciting stares by his friends. _I remember how that feels He is tougher he can do this._

Viktor and Vlad looked at each other then poked into Carters mind. _"Wake up our friend the battle is ours we want you to stand with us."_

Carter woke and blinked. "Blokes?" He whispered.

"Hey!" The Young Dragons cheered. They went to either side of their companion. He looked like hell. They reached to help him up.

"No." Carter whispered and waved them off. _I __**am**__ getting up on my own damn it._

People began to cheer both were well, then they fell silent. One young man refused aid. All watched in a respectful silence. Up on his own or not it did not matter to them. He was proving he had the heart of a Dragon.

_I will do this._ Carter thought he rolled to his stomach. He got up on his hands and knees wobbly. He could barely see out of his left eye, it was swelling. _I can use that sword. How cliché._ He reached for it and was grateful Richardson gave it to him. He planted it and used it to push himself to his feet. When he made it to his feet the crowed exploded in cheers. Vlad and Viktor immediately went to either side of Carter and helped hold him up. "I made it." He whispered.

"Mama! Brothers." Lila squealed. It was so hard the fighting, she had wanted to Zap so badly. She was ashamed to herself she had almost tried. She could feel Tabby there to keep her in. _"Will you tell Mama?"_ She worried to Tabby.

_"Nah you get a pass on this one. You need to be soo much more careful here."_ Tabby worried back.

"Eddy!" Alice squeaked. It was like when her maid had put herself between her and her daddy to keep her from getting hit so much.

"People!" Zsophia said there was silence. She picked up the girls, she could feel their desperation, leapt the barrier and went to Carter. She gently lovingly wiped his face with the sleeve of her shirt. "What may I say for you?"

"I love you mum and dad. Thank you for the honors. I want water." Carter smiled.

"Bring his young man a seat and water. Bring for all!" Zsophia demanded. People brought the chairs. Pretty girls brought the water and began to wipe dusty brow with cool cloths.

"Gimme!" Alice demanded from a girl and she did it for Edward. "Jewel will help." She sat Jewel in his lap.

"My Brothers!" Lila said and began to tend each as they smiled one holding Familiar while the other was tended to only to pass it to the other as he was being tended.

"I asked this good Young Dragon what I may say for him." Zsophia swallowed. "He said." Tears fell. "I love you mum and dad."

"Oh my Young Dragon."Lady Carter smiled proud and touched.

"Proud of you son." Sir Carted coughed. With a nod.

"Thank you for the honors." Zsophia smiled. "I want water." She and the crowd laughed. "People look on these fine young Dragons they are our future they are the example, they have made the standard for young Dragons to be judged by." Zsophia looked at little Alice and Lila. "I believe Little Treasures have as well." She smiled. All were charmed by the little Treasures taking care of their family.

* * *

"Lila! Let's go see the big dogs!" Alice squealed. They knew to stay back but they were pretty.

"Yes!" Lila agreed and they ran to where the royal hounds were. As the girls raced each other Lila tripped on her skirt and fell into the kennel.

"Lila!" Alice called out and without thought ran into the kennel too.

Western and Eastern eyes went wide. These were the royal hounds. These were dogs build for war and they looked like it. The only times people really saw these dogs beyond their kennel were on the end of a thick leather leash and all had felt glad for them. These dogs had been known to bark harshly at even children.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked then it dawned on her. She realized where they were. Alice slowly looked up. These dogs were as big as she was and some bigger it seemed most looked like wolves. "Lila?" She whispered.

"I'll get them out." Sir Darby nodded and went towards the girls. Now the dogs growled. They put themselves between the man and the girls he tried to go close. As he reached for Lila one snapped her jaws a second before his hand. "See here now!" He scolded the dogs and went for the girls. This time it was many jaws that snapped and they began to growl as one. "Dear God!" Darby gasped as he stepped back. He knew without a doubt they would rip him apart if he did not retreat.

"You made a mistake." Zsophia shook his head. "You are perfectly safe Treasures. See their fur is very soft."

"Ooooh it is!" Lila whispered as she carefully reached her hand out and pet the one closest to her. /Are they real wolves?/

/Yes Little One they are in part of their breed. People in the West are afraid of wolves. We do not tell them all./ Zsophia nodded. /Come in Seras and come meet them./

"They are very soft!" Alice smiled then giggled as one nudged at her. "Pretty eyes too."

/You are all so beautiful!/ Seras exclaimed as she walked with them and petted them all.

"These Hounds know that this child is already their master. They see her as the Royal Treasure she is. They are to always protect their Treasure." Zsophia watched as the Hounds nuzzled at the girls to help them up. "Remember.."

"Thank you." Lila said with a smile before Zsophia could finish.

"Yes thank you for helping us." Alice's eyes went big one carried Jewel in its jaws. When the hound held Jewel out when Alice reached out the Hound let it go in her hands. "Thank you." She blinked. Jewel was a bit of a mess but unharmed.

"Yes thank you." Lila said as another handed her Familiar. Familiar seemed less then pleased about it to Lila. "See Familiar, these are nice hounds. They would not chase or hurt you." Lila promised as she petted one. "Good Hound." She said as strongly as her little voice could.

"There you have the way of it Little One." Zsophia smiled as she too walked amongst the huge hounds. "Hello Integra." Zsophia smiled.

"Princess Zsophia, these Hounds have rather a unique look to them." To Integra if was if she was seeing many Alucards looking at her. That they did not even growl at her she was grateful. Still she could feel their eyes staring at her. "You four look very at ease and ... appropriate there. It is obvious they would rip any apart any would considered coming towards you."

"Oh and they would. Should any of us were to call for help, now that they have our scent, it would be very bad for they that has made us call out. Now these Hounds will be able to track us down even across waters. They will come to find us." Zsophia smiled as the girls put Jewel on ones back to have her ride it. "Any who would do any harm to us would in these Hounds eyes and hearts," Zsophia stroked the muzzle of one. "the hounds rightful prey." She looked up at Integra and then at Darby. "Come Integra I am with you, they will not bite." Zsophia walked closer. "Do you want to feel their soft fur?"

"Thank you." Integra swallowed. She was once again painted into a corner by this woman in front of her. "You are correct. Their coats are almost like silk." She seemed confused.

"Yes they are a breed apart." Zsophia nodded.

"Mama? Can any stay with us I mean after this week." Lila asked.

"I think so." Zsophia smiled. "Maybe one would stay with Alice's family to protect them. They love to protect children." She laughed as one nuzzled Alice to play.

Those from the villages were in shock as well. None would dare walk to close to even one of these hounds. To see the Treasures play with them, to see their Princess so comfortable with them reinforced their knowledge and beliefs. To see the newest Treasure frown at on and bop one on its nose proved it. They were the royal family, they were set apart even by the hounds themselves.

* * *

"Well I look like hell." Carter laughed as he and the others were sitting in the shade. "We all look pretty bad." They had been speaking with several other Older Dragons. Having their fighting described and learning more at the Older Dragons knees.

"Not as bad as he will." The man with the golden ring growled. The same dragon had hurt Carter bad both times.

"Now he will taste justice." Andrei smiled viciously. "He is not the only one." They glared as the young man was being walked down the center of the main walking area.

/See what shame you have brought on us all, They know of us. They know our family./ The young dragon's father said. As they walked people of the villages looked away in a snubbing fashion.

/I am ashamed of you./ He mother said loudly.

/You grandmother will cry now./ His father growled. /You make an Ancient Treasure cry./

"Ah such a tradition of honor for all." Professor rubbed his lip. When the family walked by the Professor joined his young teachers. The nodded at him he was understanding.

They approached the place where the Dragons Young and Old sat together. /I have brought forth my dragon for the just that he will receive./ The father said sounding in agony of shame.

/Please forgive me./ The young dragon said as he went to his knees in front of Young Dragon Carter. /My actions were mine alone. They should not be held against my family. This disgrace is mine alone to bear./ Viktor and Vlad translated.

Carter though a moment then looked up. "Are you a bully usually?" He asked. "Be honest."

/I have been I admit./ He hung his head in shame.

"I have been one too." Carter nodded. "I learned a better way recently." Carter smiled. "I asked to be allowed to sweep dirt." He sighed. "Learn from this. I told Our finest Princess when she asked, that I would choose the honorable path of my father over the disgraceful one of my grandfather." Carter looked troubled. "Good men died. I did not know what I was doing. I did not know what I had become a part of. When I found out I wanted to dig a ditch and die in it." Carter hung his head.

"You have acted with true honor since." Viktor said.

"You have put others first even to your sever pain." Vlad nodded.

"As I said now I can stand with them with the rest of The Pack. I want to know what path do you choose?" He looked at the young man on his knees before him. "Make you choice now. Then write it on your soul. Cherish it and make it your goal."

/I choose to sweep dirt./ The young man said. /I choose to follow honor. I choose good./ He nodded. He had been jealous. He wanted to be one of The Dragons. He had fallen short. /It is my choice. I have written it on my soul./ He looked at his mother and father. /If I am able I will work to be worthy of being your son again./ He bowed to them.

/It would seem you have begun well./ Zsophia said. All those around stood if they were seated or knelt. /Please all be comfortable./ She walked and kissed her sons on the head. /You see the excellent choice of friend you made. He is a Dragon for sure./ Zsophia smiled. "You show him how to be better. as you say he has written it on his soul. He will learn from this." /You already begin to buy back your honor. This, the newest of Young Dragons asked me to be allowed to sweep dirt. He did not know I was a princess then./ She smiled at the young man shocked on his knees. "Tell me Carter what will he do now? It is you to decide what of him."

"Me?" Young Dragon Carter asked surprised.

"Yes you." Zsophia smiled. "Here East meets West. In the East he could be put to the sword. He could be flogged within an inch of his life. You decide his fate." She nodded to Carter.

"What do I do?" Carter asked not sure what to say. He thought a bit then he smiled. I will have him aide me while I am here. When he goes home, he is to train and sweep dirt from the walks of those who cannot sweep for themselves."

"Just and still harsh. His honor will be bought back with hard work." The Man with the Gold ring nodded. "It is a different way than ours, but I think it will be harder as well. It will last longer than any beating."

"He will be a reminder for others as well." Another nodded.

"It will be good service." Viktor and Vlad nodded. "How long?"

"Hum I know we will count my injuries and go from there." Carter smiled. "With all of them I will not count in years"

"He is lucky for that." One of the Older Dragons laughed.

"I was wondering if he should be held to some of the justice you have?" Carter asked thoughtfully.

"For us you could return bruise for bruise or the similar." Andrei shrugged.

"But I don't know what he gave or didn't give." Carter blinked.

"It matters not. He would be flogged possibly." The Man with the Golden Ring said. "If you were on the field of true combat he would be dead."

"If we had been on the field I would be dead." Carter countered.

"Remember now you are a Dragon." Zsophia nodded. "He treated you without honor. He knew you have not trained. He made you a target. This was not to be a blood match. He did wrong. Some of his blood for the bit he spilt of yours."

"But others have some cuts with their bruises."

"Yes but those were given and received honestly. You were stepped on. You showed you have great honor when you covered that fighter from the other side." Richardson nodded catching on.

"Indeed." The Dragon who had fought with Sir Richardson nodded. "You understand more."

"So you are saying he should be flogged?" Carter was dumbfounded.

"Yes." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"But I guess I am a coward I can't do it to him. I can't hit him like that." Carter shook his head.

"Ah but that is not your job." Zsophia shook her head. "It is the responsibility of another."

"Oh." Carter looked up. "In the East is it what should be done?"

"Yes. You say the number he will be flogged that many times." The Man with the gold ring nodded."

"Oh." Carter looked down. _This is their way. I do not have to have this done to him alot._ Carter looked up and set his chin. "Five."

"A good number." Andrei smiled approvingly. "He this way has been given a way to buy back his honor and yes has had punishment as well."

"Then do it." Carter nodded. _God help me._ Carter hoped as the other was told of his punishment. He looked surprised then bowed himself to the ground.

/I accept all that you have laid down for me Young Dragon./ He stood and walked with his parents to the castle and out of sight.

* * *

This was a night of true revelry. The Youngest of The Dragons had won their match and the respect of the people. All also waited for the introduction of the new Little Royal treasure at court to the Prince. They had been near one another but not been close. She had yet to be accepted at court as he father had been. She as a normal girl had simply run around with her Dumpling. While that would not change now all would remember who she is, what her station in life would be. That would begin as the Prince officially met her and named her princess. Tomorrow would be the Wedding. It would begin at sunrise to the pleasure of their Prince. All understood. They knew of him and about the man who was to marry their princess.

"Now." Alucard laughed as all had assembled as before on their knees when the Queen entered, also as Alucard with Zsophia walked to the dais. Then were bid to stand as again the Queen admonished them to keep several secrets to themselves. Then they were again to their knees as Seras escorted by the Young Princes and Dragons entered and went to their Places. They were again bid to stand. All of the royals were amused as Western bodies and minds were reminded that which Eastern hearts felt. These were the Royals and they would be treated with that respect.

"Come now Little One. You will sit on your Mama's lap in court soon." Dumpling smiled. "First you must meet the Prince again."

"It is Dracul? He looks very different now from what I can see of him. People have kept us apart." Lila looked up at Dumpling.

"I know and we will explain it again after court." Dumpling smiled and fussed with bows and jewelry.

"It is time for our Little Treasure to come out to court for the first time. Remember all she has not grown up a princess. You may show quieter joy for her arrival." Eastern and Western heads nodded. This was indeed a good choice. All of the children were brought to the front. These were the generation that would be ruled by her and her brothers. They must be to the front now. "Bring in Lila Dornez. Our Newest Royal Treasure." Alucard said with all his might but with the same tenderness her treated only his daughter with.

"Yes My Prince I bring her now." Dumpling said and went out to the hall again. "Come now Little Treasure." Dumpling smiled.

"Yeth Dumpling. I will be brave." Lila nodded and walked in. She blinked as all the people looked at her. She grabbed on to Dumpling's apron. When she saw all her little friends cheering her on she felt better and she walked forward. She held Familiar very close to her.

"We love you Treasure Lila!" Adults said with love and adoration.

"Thank touth." Lila said as she walked up to the dais where her Mama, Seras, Brothers and Dracul sat.

"I have brought This Little Treasure of our people." Dumpling said.

"This is the Little Treasure who calls me Mama and I love as I do the Dragons I have."Zsophia went down to where Lila said.

"Hello My Little Treasure." Alucard said and smiled down at her.

"MAMA!" Lila said with fear and seemed to climb Zsophia. She nestled in and buried her face in the soft fur of her dress. "Tharry." She whispered.

"Oh Little Treasure. He is your Grandfather. He loves you." Zsophia promised. All smiled at the little scene.

"No." Lila whispered.

"Come now a peek and you will see in his eyes he loves you." Zsophia petted down Lila's hair. Lila turned her little face and body to look at Alucard again. He smiled at her.

"Tharry." Lila said. "Hith teeth are big hith face is furry and he ith tharry."

"Oh Little Treasure I know I am old and Ugly to little eyes but I won't hurt you." Alucard said somewhat annoyed.

Lila simply snuggled in further. "No" she whispered into Zsophia.

"Girl children are woman's work." He sighed clearly annoyed.

"Vlad you are only frightened her more." Seras said glaring at him. "Give her things to show you are nice."

"She has a horse. She has a hound." Alucard sighed.

"Lila this is our grandfather." Viktor and Vlad said confused.

Inside people laughed as they saw their Prince confounded by the Little Treasure. "She has a wardrobe of dresses and other whatever Treasures wear." He shook his head. Then he thought and smiled. "Go and get the softest rug we have and bring out the small box." He nodded. "Little Treasures like things that sparkle and shine."

"Very true Father." Zsophia nodded. She had asked the little treasure box be kept back. People came out with a very soft rug and a beautiful little chest. inlayed with precious metals and jewels.

"Little Treasure I brought a gift for you. It is your own Jewelry Chest. It has little jewelry just your size." Alucard said then softer he said a little sad. "It would have belonged to your Mama when she was a child but now it is all too small. It is all yours now."

"Ith for me? It wath Mamath?" Lila asked and looked at where it has been put down.

"Yes My Little Treasure. Little jewels for a Little Princess." Alucard said with a smile.

"Let us look." Zsophia smiled at Lila then Alucard. She sat with Lila on the soft rug."Open it Little Treasure."

"oooo! It ith thiny!" Lila said then opened the box. "Oh pretty!" She exclaimed and sat on Zsophia's lap. Hearts melted when they saw the little girl with her Mama. Lila looked up swallowed then looked up at Alucard." Thank youth." She whispered.

"You are very welcome." Alucard smiled and nodded his head. He was lost to a memory that might of been watching Elizabeta holding their little Zsophia playing with the jewels. "I have a special something for you." Alucard said and tried to not look scary. "Will you come here so I can give it to you?"

Lila looked up at Zsophia who smiled and nodded. "Ok." Lila said and timidly went up the stairs to where Alucard sat.

"Here it is Little Treasure." Alucard held it out for her to see.

"A crown?" Lila looked up.

"Yes Little One it is a crown. You see big Treasures have them when they are royal Treasures, they are princesses." Alucard nodded. "You have this one to wear because now you are a princess too."

"I really am?" Lila looked up and blinked. "I know Mama is a princess."

"You are too because she is your Mama." Alucard said.

"Are you nice to me?" Lila asked. "What do I have to do to be princess?"

"You will have to do and learn many things."

"Are they fun?"

"Some are others not just like life for one and all."Alucard said amused.

"Ok I'll do it." Lila nodded.

"Are you sure you would be my granddaughter? I am a mean man who had done terrible things. You will learn all of them in time." He shook his head. "People hate me."

"If they thay mean things I'll poke them in the eye." Lila frowned. Now she remembered. This was Her Dracul. "You would be my grandpa. I did not have one before." She smiled at Alucard. "You would not let anyone hit me?"

"Anyone who tried would die." Alucard said simply.

"Then you are not a bad man." Lila smiled.

"Well then shall I put your little crown on?" Alucard asked.

"Yeth." Lila nodded.

"Then for all to know you are our newest Royal Treasure Princess Lila!" Alucard said with a smile again he recited tradition. "What say you all?" He looked up with fire in his eyes.

"We love you Princess Lila!" One of the village girls said.

"Yes we all do." People agreed.

"Yay Princess Lila!" Alice Cheered and then others did as well.

"Grandfather can I share my pretty things with Alice? She is my bestest friend."

"Of course you may share some of your pretty things with her." Alucard smiled down with a sigh.

"Alice! See pretties!" Lila smiled.

"You can show them to her later." Zsophia smiled. "For now you sit in my lap."

"Ok Mama." Lila smiled. She held Zsophia's hand and went to the thrones and sat in her Mama's lap.

* * *

As the first two courses were finished the feast time was always taken for gifts to be brought up to the Royals and entertainment. Throughout the week there had been many gifts given to the Queen and the others. People loved to watch.

"I have a gift for You Royal Prince." Walter smiled as he brought a beautiful box up to the throne.

"Well what have we here?" Alucard smiled. He always loved Walters surprise weapons.

"I am afraid that swords are not my strong point but I hope this will be favorable to your eyes." Walter opened the case as it was held for him. He pulled out a cross bow. "It has also the bolts of course." Walter smirked.

"Of course." Alucard smiled nearly drooling over his new weapon.

"Father shall I have a target for you?" Zsophia laughed.

"Yes Daughter indeed." Alucard smiled as he picked up the crossbow. "It is well weighted. It ought to be heavier than it is."

"I thank you Highness. I did my best to make it light as possible while keeping to the natural resources." Walter smiled.

/Princess what are you doing?/ One of the children asked.

/My father needs a target to shoot at. I am going to hold up a plate for him./ Zsophia smiled.

/Please let me!/ One of the children asked.

/No Treasure. This is not something for one so young to do./ Zsophia smiled and shook her head.

/Then please allow me./ The Mayor Bois said.

/As you wish Boris./ Zsophia smiled and handed the plate to him. She turned and walked up. "I was going to hold the target. Boris asked for the honor. I gave it to him do you mind father?"

"No at all Little One. Perhaps one of the good knights from here will be willing to do so for you?" Alucard smiled. He laid the trap. "It would be an honor in this culture as well Good Queen?" He lay the bait.

"Yes it would." The Queen nodded.

"Perhaps Sir Scott would do it? He is a good and steady fellow." Walter offered lightly. _What now Rat?_

"It would be my honor of course." Sir Scott nodded.

"Boris?" Alucard asked.

"Highness." Boris nodded then held the plate up.

"Ready then." Alucard let loose the bolt and it smashed through it and flew planting its self solidly into the heavy wood door at the end of the room. "I am impressed." Alucard smiled. "I wonder can we have a Swine held up?"

"Of Course!" Several people brought forth one of the main dishes. Then held it up.

"Perfect." Alucard nodded. "Boris another plate?"

"My Prince." Boris nodded and brought one over. Again the plate shattered then the sound of the bolt hitting flesh was heard. "It does good service." Boris nodded.

"Indeed." Alucard nodded. "One more daughter then you and Sir Scott may play." He smiled at Zsophia. Boris I wish a long target.

"May I suggest this cloth? The Dishes will soon be gone as your targets." Seras said dryly and rolled her eyes.

"Good plan." Alucard nodded and kissed Seras on the head. "Boris?"

"I have a hat Highness." Boris smiled and went to the door. He smiled and held the hat up. Again the thunk of the bolt was heard.

"I believe we owe Boris a new hat." Alucard nodded.

"Yes we do." Zsophia nodded. "Well Sir Scott we're up." She smiled brightly.

"Indeed highness." Sir Scott nodded. He stood working to not show his concern. _If they knew..._

_Oh but we do._ Zsophia thought with a smile. "I will have at least one dish."

"You may have two." The Queen laughed. She began to believe she knew the identity of one of the traitors.

"Thank you my Queen." Zsophia smiled brightly. She took and loaded the crossbow. "It is light. My Love you surprise me with your talent." Zsophia looked at him.

"I am sure you will find out a few more of his talents soon." Alucard smirked.

"Father! Vlad!" Was heard simultaneously. from Zsophia and Seras.

"Stop that or she might shoot you!" Seras scolded Alucard.

"No I would never shoot him here." Zsophia smiled. "He is too close no need to waist a bolt when a dagger would work so well." She winked the turned and quickly let the bolt fly. The plate shattered as she shot through its center. "I do like this." Zsophia nodded. "Sir Scott why not just take a cloth and go to the door. No need to shatter any more plates." She smiled.

"If I may?" Walter smiled he took a cloth and with charcoal marked a spot on it. "How is that for a target love?"

"I do so love a challenge." Zsophia smiled. Please take it Sir Scott. Hold it on the door."

"Walter must love one too." Alucard laughed. "Fair warning you will ever have your hands full with her."

"Highness I would have it no other way." Walter smiled at Zsophia with the truest of love in his eyes.

"Of Course." _How do I do this?_ Sir Scott walked over to the door and paused. Then with care he held the cloth much like a matador.

"Perfect!" Zsophia smiled. She raised the cross bow and again fired. "Did I make it?" She asked.

"Yes Highness you did." Sir Scott said relived. "I can slide it if you like." He smiled.

"Perfect." Zsophia called out. "This is very well done I am impressed darling."

"It is most impressive to be sure!" Sir Scott said relieved he moved quickly to where The Royal stood.

"I am so glad you like it shall I make you one?" Walter smiled as he watched her load it again.

"Please. There is only one other question. What will it do to a human?" Zsophia's smile turned cold and blood thirsty. "Sir Scott do not move."

"Highness?" Sir Scott looked up and paused. He was in a place her did not care to be. He was on the business end of that crossbow and he was in Zsophia's sights. "Princess Zsophia?" He asked confused.

"I said do not move." She glared at him. "Majesty. You remember the information we gave you? The evidence presented?"

"Yes Princess Zsophia We do." The Queen nodded.

"This man is a traitor." Zsophia hissed. People gasped in amazement.

"Majesty I protest!" Sir Scott said worried but tried so remain calm.

"Majesty! It cannot be!" Many of the English said shocked.

"It is." The Queen nodded. "Princess Zsophia We ask you on your soul is this true?"

"Yes Majesty it is." Zsophia nodded. "As you your self have said we are on our home turf so to speak. He is subject to our law." Zsophia smiled. "Anyone want to guess what we do to a traitor?"

"Listen you Bitch!" A young man growled as he jumped up from his chair. "You are no princess, this is all Bull Shit. My dad is not a traitor. Majesty please put a stop to this bitch."

"You dare!" Hands went to swords.

"You are mean!" Lila said loudly.

"_Tabby?" Zsophia quickly thought._

_ "I got her turned off but she is not even trying."_

_ "This is either go or bad."_ Zsophia worried.

"You are a mean bully with a bad mouth." Lila said then darted out under the table.

"Yes you are!" Alice agreed and followed Lila. "The Princess is a Princess and she is sweet!"

"Meanie!" Lila said and went to kick him.

"Brat!" He said as he took Familiar and threw her then pushed Lila down.

"No!" Young Dragons yelled and were over to the girls.

"Stupid Shadow Brat!" He said to Alice as he took Jewel and knocked Alice to the ground.

"Familiar!" Lila screamed as she hit the ground.

"Jewel!" Alice cried out. Once on the ground both girls began to cry.

"What?" He asked suddenly finding himself at the point of five swords.

"We have Familiar and Jewel!" Viktor and Vlad called out and brushed off the plushies and brought them to the crying girls.

"Do... not... twitch." Young Dragon Richardson growled.

"Familiar!" Lila took her gently into her arms.

"My Jewel!" Alice took Jewel back.

"Here now." "Let's have you up." The two Princes helped the Little Treasures up. "Shhh it will be fine. We promise." They dried tears and dusted off dresses. "Now how" "is that?" They asked as they together put Lila's little crown on her head.

"Thank youth btotherth." Lila clung to Viktor.

"Thank you Princes." Alice nodded and looked upset.

Eastern and Western hearts melted as they watched the two Princes being so gallant, so gentle with little treasures who had been bulled.

"You are bad little boy!" The Dumplings said as they charged in. "You dishonor your Mama with this!"

"Time to back off a bit give them room." Alucard said with wide eyes. Two Dumpling charging in with a full head of steam scared all from the villages.

"Right!" The Young Dragons moved out of their way.

"You push down Little Treasures! You steal little friends! You say naughty words!" He was told at volume. Soon both Dumplings were having at him in words so quick in both languages that people sat back amazed. Those from the West had never witnessed such a scene. British nannies never behaved as this. It was rather frightening.

"All Dumplings agree!" The Griffiths Dumpling said. Those from the East nearly shook with fear now.

"Yes /Yes/ Yes!" Was said in rapid fire as women came to the aisle.

"Oh No!" Lila said in a whisper.

"What is it?" The Spawn asked in tandem.

"He grabbed Familiars tail. It ripped." Lila whispered as more little tears began to form.

"Stop!" Zsophia said and let a bolt fly. It hit a centimeter from where Sir Scott stood. "As your son was the focus of attention..." Zsophia began and reloaded the cross bow. "Instead of helping him you try to use him as cover so you could try to escape. You were using your own son as a shield. As a distraction like a sacrificial lamb." Zsophia growled. "Traitors and cowards I cannot abide." She hissed. All from the East knew for sure who her father was. She was too much like him for it to not be true.

"Well said My Treasure." Alucard had a growl to his voice. "You are both for sure." Alucard stared at Sir Scott. All of the Dumplings were back in their spots. "You do not even have the courage to stand and defend your son much less yourself when you are accused."

"Dad?" The young man looked at his father.

"That is right." Walter nodded. "You rush to his defense while he runs away not bothering to aid in yours."

"You are a child. They would never do harm to you." Sir Scott swallowed.

"Ha. Your son was a the points of five swords." Alucard shook his head. "Those Dumplings saved his life."

"It simply proves you a coward. Your need to sneak off shows you guilt in the area of a traitor." Zsophia hissed. "You know you cannot honestly defend yourself. You are trapped like the Rat you are."

"My Queen!" Lady Scott begged as she ran into the aisle. "Please my husband my son!"

"This is not my court there is nothing I can do." The Queen shook her head. "This is theirs. I said as much from the beginning of this week. I will not break the Royal word."

"Please Princess! I do not know what my husband has been doing he has been secretive. Please give me back my son!" Lady Scott begged.

"Lady Scott I understand. This man to whom you are wed is a traitor. He cannot be saved." Zsophia shook her head. "I know what it is to have a son whose life is so close to ending. I remember my Viktor and Vlad being held out the window." She swallowed. "You boy if I give you your life. Will you follow the disgrace of your father. You have seen his cowardice." Zsophia shook her head. "Will you be the one who cares for your mother and the house? Will you do the strong thing?" Zsophia smiled. "I know a young man who lost his father. He has stepped in and been the man of the family. Can you do this?"

"I guess I have to." He blinked. "Father why?"

"A good question. Why betray Crown and country and cause the deaths of so many. Too be one of the causes of the destruction that almost crippled London?" Walter asked. "We others who have and will give even our soul to this crown and country. You have been counted in our , how could you do this thing?"

"This Crown is allowing the undead to walk amongst us! She is giving too much power to the likes of her!" He accused.

_No! What else? This is going very bad._ The Queen thought as she watched.

"Undead? You mean vampires?" Zsophia scoffed. "Kindly point out the vampires around us?" She walked closer. "Please point them out?"

"You know damn good and well Bitch tha..." Sir Scott never finished his sentence as he charged Zsophia. Instead the crowed shook to their core at what they saw.

"No one ever speaks about our Beloved Princess like that." The man with the golden ring growled." Before he could move Sir Scott had seven swords through him.

"No one uses that tone with our first Treasure." Viktor and Vlad growled.

"Charging royalty is always stupid." Richardson glared at the man. He had indeed begun to go to Zsophia.

"She is a good and honorable woman."

"I thank you all." Zsophia blinked then smiled.

"See already they are good noble Dragons who protect this Royal Treasure." The head of the Dragons said loudly.

"Hail, hail, hail!" The Older Dragons cheered the newest and youngest Dragons.

"It would seem sir Integra the you have been deprived the life of one traitor..." There was a flash of movement and gasps as growling was heard. "They never have liked you Sir Darby." Zsophia smirked as Sir Darby backed away from the Hounds. "As I was going to say I give you the right of his death."

"I see Princess Zsophia." Sir Integra stood. With a swallow she walked over staying as far from the hounds a she could.

"I give you two options, die here quickly now, or we shall see what other possibly useful information you have." Alucard smiled. "Take him before the hounds do." Men with swords came up and held Sir Darby's hands behind him

"Again Princess Zsophia." The Queen swallowed to see the scene played out in front of her. "We charge you truth on your soul. Is this man a traitor?"

"Yes Majesty I do charge and witness from all the evidence presented this man is the other traitor." Zsophia glared at Darby.

"Then I can say no more to his punishment." The Queen said with a shake of her head.

"Well then the question remains Darby old man. Which quick or slow?" Walter was careful now. It would be so easy to fall into old ways.

"Quick." Darby whispered. He knew Walter Sr. was the one who was expert at getting information from people he was fairly certain young Sir Dornez was as well. The cold smirk sent chills down his spine.

"Actually a moment." Zsophia turned to look at Alucard. "There is a perfectly serviceable dungeon here. It is meant to be a eve of revelry." No one had noticed the body being taken swiftly away. "Those of the West are unaccustomed to such sights." Zsophia nodded to the people. "Perhaps we should take advice from Shakespeare?"

"What advice is that?" Alucard asked bemused.

"Think not on this man tonight. I will devise thee brave punishments tomorrow." Walter smiled. "Or something like that." He shook his head.

"Oh while you sit there take stock of things you might yet buy your life." Seras smirked.

"Yes my beautiful one speaks the truth." Alucard nodded his head. "Take him."

"Yes Our Prince." Men nodded and pushed Sir Darby out of the hall.

"Well Majesty this is not the way we expected to give you our gift to you." Zsophia shrugged with a smile. "However my handsome and clever fiancé did do that wicked thing. Which is why I love him so." Zsophia gave Walter a look that promised him the world and her in his bed.

"Well what man could resist that smile and those eyes. They are bewitching." Walter kissed her hand. He smiled back at her. He had every intention of collecting on her in his bed, possibly even tonight.

"Humm I wonder if we have enough guards on her?" Alucard smirked

"Vlad!" Seras said shaking her head. "Stop doing whatever you can to embarrass her."

"With the color on her cheeks and the look in his eye I spoke only the truth it is a valid question!" Alucard laughed.

"I might be able to wait..." Walter smirked.

"Ah hem." The Queen said. "Perhaps there is still a feast to be had?"

"Indeed Majesty!" Sir Integra nodded. "If I might return to me seat?"

"Of course Sir Integra I expect no one would object. Yes good Prince?" The Queen looked at Alucard.

"Of course not! Please make yourself comfortable." Alucard nodded. "Everyone be at ease." He leaned back in his seat. "Those are the only criminals we are aware of." He smirked. "Now what is next?"

"Good question." The Elder Sir Richardson muttered.

"I suspect not" "the next course." Viktor and Vlad smiled.

"Mama?" Lila whispered. As she was settled on her chaor between Zsophia and Walter.

"Yes Little Treasure?" Zsophia asked.

"Familiar's Tail got ripped when he grabbed her and threw her. Jewel got hurt too." Lila whispered. Both girls had little tears in their eyes.

"Oh no!" Zsophia worried. Familiar was hurt Lila was not happy and she was willing to swear Familiar was angry. She wondered about Jewel as well.

"We will need to heal them." Derrick and Freddy said in tandem then blinked at one another.

"I would knock you on your arse for that." Dragon Griffiths glared at the younger Darby. Alice was his precious treasure. He felt a need to protect her. She was made sad and upset. That cleaned ticked him off.

"Wow you two sounded like them." Carter shook his head.

"Yep." Richardson nodded with a smirk. "We all might start doing that." He laughed.

"Good Lord delver us all." Lady Irons shook her head.

"It would be interesting." Sir Irons nodded. "But the we might only have to yell at one." He laughed.

"There is truth to that." Lady Irons giggled a bit nervously.

"Well they work together easier." Lady Carter said then gave another laugh. _I will help in this._

"Perhaps We might be of assistance in making a decision of what next?" Amun walked out of the shadows startling most with Zoa.

"Zoa! Amun!" Zsophia called out with happy smiles. "I did not know!" Zsophia did in impossible leap followed with a flip over the table her skirts a swirl of silks and color the jewels catching in the light. "I am so glad to see you both!" Zsophia landed perfectly her skirts falling gently and gracefully around her.

"Only you pull a stunt an get away with it looking pretty." Pip laughed as he too walked forward.

"Pip!" Zsophia called out with Viktor and Vlad in one breath. They leapt the table and landed near their mother.

"Cheri how in ze 'ell tat crown stay on? De Deux as well? Only you and dem." Pip laughed.

"We take lessons from our Noble Father, Royal Grandfather now, and from our First Treasure as always." They smiled proudly.

"Well Zsophia this does suit you well. I bid you well wishes from my tribe and the sands that whisper your name with fondness, respect, and a longing to grace your form again." Amun said beginning to kneel.

"Leader of my tribe never bow to me." Zsophia took Amun's arm. "You whose family took in a strange child. Your family named me as their own." She smiled and lightly ran her fingers just over Amun's face. "Someday My family will travel to the sands so I may tell the sands of my love for their beauty and grandeur. I am a princess. But you are the first partner I had we trained and fought together. Never bow to me my dear friend."

"I thank you Zsophia. Your tribe awaits the return of you and the pleasure of meeting your family." Amun nodded.

"So Tell me My little Zoa, do the sands respect your name? Do they whisper it for all ears to hear of your own actions?" Zsophia smiled.

"Yes my aunt they do." Zoa nodded with a proud and sweet smile.

"Zoa is now fully my partner and she is leader of the tribe as once were..." Amun smiled looking at Zsophia .

"Your mother." Zsophia smiled. "She is a good example My little Zoa." Zsophia took Zoa in her arms and hugged the girl. "Oh Amun treat her well. Very well." Zsophia smiled over Zoa's shoulder.

"I always will." Amun smiled and took Zoa in his arms.

"And as for you?" Zsophia looked at Pip with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ah Chere. Tu est our Ange de Pitie. I respect you too much to ever bow to you." Pip smiled and shook his head. People looked at one another confused.

"Daughter I am sure no one here aside for you two understands that. I know I do not." Alucard looked confused.

"When we were with the Geese" "they would smile and bow to the ruler" "then laugh behind their backs." Viktor and Vlad smiled. "She knows and was" "there. Between them.." They shrugged.

"Then with Us?" The Queen asked with arched eyebrow.

"Majesty. To you is with real respect. You have done right for one of ours." Pip nodded. "An no one give you less then respect, or else."

"We see." The Queen nodded. She and so many others were learning so much more of Zsophia, it was amazing.

"An we don bow to you." Pip laughed at Alucard. "We respect but not bow. We are on call for you and your country, you need us we jump."

"I understand." Alucard laughed.

"Mama?" Lila asked. She had sneaked over and hid behind her mother's long skirts.

"Mama?" Pip laughed. "Hey Cherie. I am your uncle Pip." He looked down at her with a smile.

"You have a daughter now with sons? How blessed are all?" Zoa said. "Little one I am very glad to meet you."

"I will name a new Falcon, horse and Camel for you as I have your brothers." Amun smiled.

"A camel?" Lila looked up at Zsophia.

"In desert, especially in deep a camel is your life at times. Your camel can withstand almost anything." Zsophia smiled.

"Oh." Lila blinked then looked at Familiar then at Familiar's ripped tail. "Mama?"

"It will be fine Lila." Viktor and Vlad nodded. "She will be healed soon." They went over to Lila and smiled down at her.

"You both know my fiancé." Zsophia smiled as Walters hand found its way around her waist.

"Indeed it is for this joyful occasion we are here. With you marriage you become of our tribe. We would never allow a tribes woman to marry any but on of Tribe." Amun smiled.

"Hey you know us and you is one already so we celebrate." Pip smiled with a laugh. "An no worries never bow to you either." He looked at them together. "Ya this is the right thing. Ol' Pip can see it."

"We will find places for you..." Zsophia looked around.

"We offer you our seats." Boris and his wife smiled.

"Thank you. Things will be..." Without a word the villagers on that side of the room stood and made room for one another still within ranks. "Bless all of you with my thanks." She smiled. New plates were brought in quickly.

"I thank you for your hospitality." Amun and Zoa said together.

"Shhe ith pretty." Lila whispered up to Zsophia. "Thhe hath green eyeth and black hair like uth too."

"Yes she does." Zsophia smiled and watched as Walter picked Lila up.

"These are good friends of your Mama's." Walter smiled at Lila. "If they had not been in her life we would not have her now."

"Really?" Lila blinked up at Walter.

"Yes my Precious treasure, really. Both saved my life. Pip saved your brothers lives too." Zsophia smiled.

"Down Papa." Lila said simply. "Please." With a smile Walter set her down. Lila raced over to Amun and smiled up at him. "Thank you for my Mama. She is the best Mama ever! Thank you!"

"You are quite welcome. She brings you to the tribe as well." Amun nodded with a smile.

"Ok." Lila nodded then she went to Pip. "Thank you for my Mama and my brothers."

"Glad to Ma patite ange." Pip amiled.

Lila looked at all three and smiled. "She took me from the bad cage. She loves me. Brothers watch over me too. When Mama took me from the bad cage Papa was there he went and made my first mean papa who hit me and my first Mama not be my Papa anymore. He made me his real daughter. Now when Papa and Mama get married I have a real family! I have Best friend Alice with Jewel. I have a horse now and I learned to stand up in my saddle." She looked at both Pip and Amun and Zoa. "Thank you for My Mama's, my Brothers, and my life too." She smiled. "I love you very much." Lila went to Walter and held up her arms.

"Perfectly said my Precious Treasure." Walter picked Lila up then kissed her head then out of habit Familiars as well. "Perfectly said."


	80. Chapter 80

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Wedding in and Out

* * *

"A cage? They found our precious Lila in a cage?" Lady Richardson gasped. She voiced the shock of so many.

"An abusive father?" Lady Carter looked at her husband and whispered.

"Steady on." Sir Carter whispered back and took her hand.

"Mama?" Lila blinked when she realized how quiet people had gotten.

"Royal Little Treasure." The Man with the Golden Ring blinked. "Precious Treasure. You have such strength and spirit in your little frame."

"You remind us all of Our little Green Eyes. She had such strength as well." Boris swallowed.

"Oh Princess Lila!" One of the Little Treasures of the village said looking distraught.

"You strong and gentle soul." Mala smiled.

"Papa?" Lila's little hand grabbed onto his doublet as the other arm pulled Familiar closer.

"It is alright Lila." Walter smoothed down her hair.

"Lila!" Alice squeaked worried, she looked up at Sir Griffiths who gently picked her up. She knew better than many what it meant for Lila to say that and what it meant for others to hear.

"Who could do such a thing?" Lady Irons asked in spite of herself.

"The montherth." Lila whispered then buried her face in Walters chest and began to shake.

"No monsters will ever come close to you again." Walter whispered into her hair.

"No my Precious Little Treasure they will not." Zsophia kissed Lila on the hair.

"Mama!" Lila moved faster than a blink into Zsophia's arms. Her little crown did not hit the ground as it fell. Pip's hands caught it.

"Chere." Pip said as he stood and put the little crown back on Lila's head. "Ain no nothin gettin near you." He shook his head. He understood if she said monsters she did not mean a bad human; he wondered at what she had seen. What she had lived through.

"No Princess Lila they won't." Jason Carter said sick in his stomach. _A cage?_

"Precious Little Treasure." Alucard said and walked over to them. "See all of these people?" He smiled at Lila. "None of these people will ever allow any to ever do you harm again." Then he nodded. "There are armies now who will care for and protect you."

"Alice too?" Lila blinked. "Keep Alice safe too?" Lila almost begged. "No more hits on Alice?"

"Yes Lila Alice too." Edward nodded as his father brought Alice over.

"Alice we are safe now." Lila smiled and reached out to her friend. "No more hits."

"Yes Lila we are." Alice reached over to Lila. "No more hits for me either." The girls smiled at each other and held hands safe in arms that loved them.

"Little Treasure?" Dumpling asked and held out her arms.

"Bed time?" Lila asked.

"Yes." Dumpling nodded. Lila blinked and wanted to reach out for Dumpling but would not let Alice or Familiar go.

/Sleep time./ The new Dumpling smiled and held out her arms to Alice. Both Dumplings smiled at each other they took the girls from loving arms and did so without making the girls stop holding hands or little friends. to the amazement of the people gathered.

"I think two Little Treasure are best laid in the same bed tonight." Zsophia smiled as both girls yawned.

"I think you are correct." Lady Griffiths smiled. "Your suite? Or ours?" She watched as Dumplings shifted Little Treasures in their loving and protective arms. "Perhaps yours is better. Lila knows it already."

"Yes." Zsophia nodded and almost whispered, exhausted Little Treasures had fallen asleep. Not a breath could be heard as the sleeping girls were carried out.

"Chere. You is nobility no two ways about it." Pip shook his head. "'ey Walter, you a good one to. The way she hold on to you and say Papa you is Papa."

"I would have never guessed looking at either of them." Lady Marberry shook her head disgusted by the very thought.

"No one will ever mention this to anyone outside of this room ever." Walter said evenly. "She never wanted it to be known. She was being grateful to Pip and Amun. She spoke many people's hearts." Walter swallowed. "Lila did not think that her secret would be known."

"No one will breathe word of this." The Queen nodded. For these days she had been able to taste the truest power of monarchy. Her voice was not to be mistaken. She would not be disobeyed.

"No one will talk about this in front of Lila or Alice." The Spawn said evenly. "Never when those who did hear this from their own lips can hear the words spoken."

"This is a lesson to be learned. True monsters do exist. Monsters that would harm little girls and put them in cages and do worse." Seras said haunted. By what she had seen as a police officer, her own past as well as the past of Lila.

"Enough." Alucard said quietly. Everyone felt his word even if they did not hear it. "Little One think no more on this. My beloved..."He looked worried at Zsophia and Seras. "No one will go against what has been said here by Prince Dornez. No one will disobey This Grand Queen ." His mind was made up. "All will stand by the **law** laid down by my Grandsons." Alucard looked up then at all the people with murder in his eyes.

"There is evil in this world." Mala sadly shook her head. "Things that make us hold our dear ones closer."

"Precious Treasures." Lady Trilby whispered and held One and Other to her. Both were shaking.

"There are things that make us keep our swords sharp and our eyes keen." Dragon nodded.

"We have to protect them." Edward whispered his hands balled up into fists. He felt helpless to do anything in this area.

"All of the Treasures and Dragons." Zsophia nodded. "This has always been my wish with my works."

"I gotta go **now**. I'll sit with them." Tabitha ran. She did not want people to see her eyes. Right now they were not just red from crying. She was willing to bet that now they glowed as red as Alucard's ever did.

"It is sobering." Jolene said shaking their head. "To think so much evil is within our shores. Traitors to crown, monsters that do evil to children." _This is why I work for her,for Zsophia, because I help take them out one by one._

"Which is why we have Knights and Dragons." The Queen said simply.

"You are very right Wondrous Queen." Alucard nodded.

"As we feast after hearing **The** Story of Sorrow to remind us of the good and sweet in life." Vlad stated. "We feast again now."

"We remember children and hear the laugh's that should be heard instead of cries of pain and fear." Viktor nodded. They went to their mother.

"My Young Dragons stay young a while still." Zsophia kissed them both on the head. "After all we feast for your enjoyment as well." She smiled.

"Indeed we do." Walter nodded. "And for the youth of all our Dragons and Treasures."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean he is dead? How the hell do you know?" DeMorte growled into the phone.

"They both have trackers in them." Abby sighed. "Like a GPS that constantly feeds back to us. They use a similar technology with heart patients that have pacemakers in them; these though were injected. She shook her head. "We know one is dead the other is upset as hell. The death happened suddenly."

"Is that replacement ready?" DeMorte glared at the man he had pinned to his wall he watched as the man was helpless and bleeding.

"Yes they are ready, no they are not there." Abby sat back. "Happily with that one it could have been stupidity on his part. There as fear before he died."

"How does this help us?" DeMorte wondered.

"Because the stupid drunk will have been in an atmosphere of drinking and revelry. Drunk he could have fallen or said the wrong thing to someone. There are enough swords there to arm a small army. It almost seems there is one in there.

"Thank you Abby keep me apprised of any changes." DeMorte said confused.

"Yes sir." Abby nodded she sighed. "Time to call up the new one." She shook her head and reached for the phone.

"What is going on in there?" DeMorte asked the air. Then he looked at his helpless dinner. "You would live and live well if you could tell me." DeMorte shook his head at the bleeding, dying man.

* * *

"You do realize that this is has been one of the things missing from it all yes?" Alucard asked as he smiled unpleasantly.

"I am sure I do not understand but these bits of scum have annoyed me." Walter growled.

"Majesty I tried..."

"Dmitri it is not your fault. It was due time that another batch cropped up now." Alucard sighed. "The timing could have been better."

"Blood sacrifice" "is not unusual for" "our homeland is it?" Viktor and Vlad asked. "Especially surrounding an important event?"

"It is not the blood. It is about the show of strength." Alucard looked hard at them. "It is the hunt." He shook his head. "How the devil did you two manage this one?"

"We followed you both." They looked up at Alucard. "I followed you." Viktor smirked. "And I followed you." Vlad smiled looking at Walter.

"Perhaps we are raising them a bit too well in our own image?" Walter shook his head.

"No I think they are doing quite well. Come on Young Dragons let us hunt." Alucard laughed.

"Mortal Children?" Dmitri Blinked.

"Yes and no." Dragon laughed. "I am neither child nor human."

"I should have expected you as well." Alucard shook his head.

"We are lucky the others did not follow as well." Walter shook his head.

"Many would spill blood tonight given the option." Dragon smiled rows of razor sharp teeth glinted in the moon light.

"We have the opportunity, we will." Vlad and Viktor nodded.

* * *

"Mama? It is very early." Lila yawned and blinked holding onto Dumpling's apron with one hand and Familiar with the other one. "Why ith everyone here?" She dropped Dumpling's apron and held Familiar to her. When she looked down at Familiar's tail she gulped then blinked. "It'th all healed up! Familiar is all healed up!" She smiled.

"Mala is wonderful at healing bodies the breathe and bleed." Zsophia smiled.

"But Dumplings are best for bodies that are plush and snuggle." Mala smiled. _You continue to love, soothe, and protect Lila from her nightmares little fluffy Familiar and I believe you will remain with her forever. But with a body that breathes and bleeds. Strong little witch you are bringing her to life with each passing day. If any were to harm you now little Lila no force on heaven or earth will save that unfortunate soul._ Mala thought as she watched Zsophia pick Lila up and set her in her lap. _I am not sure Hell will take the chance and bid them enter. _She saw as Tabitha held up her dress and said it had been made for Zsophia but now it was hers. Seras gently smiled and looked with adoring eyes holding a brush and little hair clips. Mala thought on older brothers who gently helped up Lila and Alice and the other young Dragons who held the offensive bully at the end of their swords. Mala remembered the looks of approval on the faces of older Dragons. She saw the gulp and worry on Walters face as Lila hopped in her saddle after standing on Delight's back as she was led around the track. She remembered Alucard's voice when he called her to court after admonishing all to show a 'quieter joy'. His frustration when she would not look at him because he was 'tharry'. Alucard's joy watching Lila sit on Zsophia's lap and look in her little jewel box. The gentle tone of voice he used and the quieter joy he showed as he put the little crown on Lila's head. _Oh precious little one you are indeed the most loved and best protected little princess in all the world._ She remembered the pack of royal hounds who would let none but their princess near the girls. _And the princess in so very much danger._ Mala thought on the jobs her parents had. The continuing war on those supernatural that would deadly plague the country. The Search to wipe out the chips and it's maker. She thought on DeMorte and what he would do if he even knew that Lila existed. That thought made her shudder.

"Lila?" a sleepy Alice asked as they walked in. Alice was still in her dressing gown holding onto her own Dumpling's apron with her own Aunty who was quickly becoming Mama. The new Dumpling beaming. When she realized she that she was allowed to be in the dressing room of her princess. Tears of joy showed in her eyes.

"Lookie! Alice lookie!" Lila squealed.

"Lookie?" Zsophia gently asked.

"Oh right." Lila thought. "Look Alice! We have pretty dresses! Can we see Alice's dress?" Lila asked no tiredness in her body now.

Many knew that it was only two hours ago the final jewel, the last loving stitch had been finished on Alice's dress. It had in fact been made finer than originally intended. The people saw how much loved Alice was buy their Little Royal Treasure. Saw the girls never apart. It had to me made finer for so important a Noble Little Treasure. This wonderful Little Alice had bravely gone after Lila in the kennels. The royal hounds protected her as well. This Noble Little Treasure had defended Their Emerald eyed Princess and been bullied buy the bad boy. Young Dragon Edward called her 'his Alice' and treated her as his own sister. This Treasure Alice sat amongst the young Dragons as they rode fiercely. She giggled and clapped with the Little Treasure Lila. Had Little Alice not ridden in with the other Young Dragons? Did not her own horse ride as hard? Was it not said that this precious Little Treasure had been beaten by her own father as well and yet was so loving to all? Yes this Little Treasure was good to sit as best friend. Best friend Alice would be loved and cared for as well.

"Of course!" Zsophia smiled at her daughter. Serving women went to get it.

"Two beautiful precious treasures of the most royal family Dracul." Mala smiled thinking further into the past and future than these women were. When several eyes looked at Mala confused she smiled. "She is the best and dearest friend of this little princess. She too will be loved and cared for. She too is held in respect and love. No one aside from her Dumpling and her Mama will be so close to Lila."

"Indeed what Mala sais is very true." Seras nodded with a smile. In Seras' eyes if you looked, you would see how differently she saw Alice. Now Alice too was a part of every plan, every contingency in the protection of Lila. Lilia's best friend would be protected no matter what. She would be brought with Lila so long as it was possible.

"Very true." Both Dumplings nodded. The newest Dumpling knew her responsibilities were so much more important. She was given a way to serve her Prince, Her Princess and her Royal Little Treasure in a way no other would in this generation. She saw now the beautiful dress and how it had been changed. She knew how it was added to. Her heart swelled.

To Lila's Dumpling it meant being sure there would always be something special and beautiful for Alice as there was for Lila. Not so grand, but it would still exist. She was proud the serving women had taken it on themselves to so improve this dress. before it had been good for a Treasure of nobility. Now it shone enough for the higher nobility. Dumpling smiled her approval at the serving girls with a nod.

"Of course it is very true my friend." Zsophia smiled at Lady Griffiths. _Oh the things Alice, Edward and their family will learn. Well she will have to learn to be very polite to pixies first and about One and Other. Lady Trilby will be enchanted. Of course she already is._ Zsophia was surprised at the way the others were acting. It was if they had not thought on this already.

"Yes, it does." Lady Griffiths smiled. She knew in the past what the friend of this family could mean. Her little Alice was the best friend now, as well as her Edward being a Knight and prince in these people's eyes. _The way those Little Dragons looked at that boy at the end of their swords, the ease at which Eddy was brought into their fold and grew into the name Edward. The way Alice and Lila sat together each protective of the other each knowing something of the others pain. The respect shown me and my husband. The new Dumpling provided us. _Now it hit home for her what this could all mean, what it would likely all mean for her family. In another Kingdom her family was of the highest Nobility. All those here this week would know it as well. Lady Griffiths saw the dress brought out for her as well. It was breath taking.

"That means more pretty dresses for both of us!" Lila exclaimed. "Bows and collars for Familiar and dresses for Jewel!" She giggled and slid out of Zsophia's lap. The girls went running for their under dresses. For them it was simply a declaration of their friendship why the adults were making such a big deal was silly.

"You betcha Kiddos!" Tabby smiled and went with them. _I am glad my Red eyes are gone prolly scare Alice and others._

"Zsophia I have somthing for you. I hope you will wear them." Mala smiled and held out two jewel clips for Zsophia's hair._  
_

* * *

"Wow you smell like blood." Young Dragon Richardson smirked. _I wonder what they have been up to. I know they slipped out._

"Do" "We?" Viktor and Vlad looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yes." /you do./ Said Erik He had been the one who had been responsible for harming Carter. He was now the one who was serving Young Dragon Carter. /Here is your doublet Dragon Carter./

"Huh?" Young Dragon Carter blinked.

"He is giving you" "your doublet." Vlad and Viktor nodded as they washed their faces.

/Doublet?/ Young Dragon Carter nodded.

"Yes." The young man smiled. "Belt sword."

"hum? Swordbelt." Young Dragon Carter smiled. /Thank you./

* * *

The first beginnings of light were showing themselves. All waited The wedding was going to begin. There were more than a few rubbed eyes some were wise enough to go to their beds early.

"Why is it their ceremonies begin at sunup or sundown or court?" One half drunk man asked the person next to them.

"Those who happen at the beginning or the end of the day are when there is a serious change of life. Recognition it the end of one part of life. Your youth is at a end so at the end of a day. A Marriage is the beginning of a new life together. It is at the beginning of the day." Lady Trilby said lightly.

"Humph end of being free and single. Ought to be had at evening." The man dourly grumped.

/Lady can you explain that? Not all people here become married?/ One of the villagers asked.

/I do not understand it myself. Here as in their marriage has certain responsibilities. Marriage means children as well. Many see this as being a job. They become unmarried here as well./ Trilby shrugged. The villagers around her looked as if she had something foul. /As I said I do not understand it either./

_"So then lady why are you not married?" _Dragon asked amused.

_"I have buried mortal husbands they become old and die. It hurts too much."_ Trilby looked at her hands.

_"I see lady forgive my intrusion and causing you pain." _Dragon gently took her hand.

_"It is well."_ Trilby offered Dragon a forced smile.

Many looked at one another, all had thought these beings were not human more and more they were sure. After all was not this their Dragon and His daughter? It made sense that there would be beings here that would not be mortal. But for those of the dull barbaric west it made some sense to hide themselves.

The Queen stepped out of the side door onto the dais. She was flanked by guards that were armed for ceremony and the kill should any do wrong. "We require the presence of the man to be married." She was attired in a rich royal purple velvet overdress trimmed in snow white fur. it was held loosely together in several places with delicate gold chains and jeweled fasteners. Her under dress was a black silk. On the train was embroidered the British royal Lions in gold set with precious stones for the eyes tongue, and claws. It took three serving women to carry the train for The Queen.

"I am here My Queen Walter stepped from the side of the rows and he went to the bottom of the stair. He was dressed as a man of his new status would. His doublet was covered in jewels and fine embroidery. It all stood out on the deep black of the velvet material. Even his trousers were impossibly black so his sword and dagger gleamed in the early light. His hair was loose and his crown was grand set off of it. The Young Dragons, Viktor and Vlad so very much resembled Walter in clothing, demeanor, and physical appearance it was amazing to those who looked at them. It was impossible they were not children of he and Zsophia. Then others of the Round Table stepped out a moment after them.

"And who are these who step out with you?" The Queen asked confused.

"My Queen we are the Male friends of Prince Dornez here to stand with him and his sons in this happiest of times as we would in times of sorrow, times of battle, times of pain and every time of need." Sir Irons said with a bow.

"We are also here to make sure his feet stay warm." Sir Richardson said quietly. Only those within the ranks and the Queen heard it everyone else heard quiet snickers.

"I highly doubt that is something to worry on." The Queen laughed lightly. People in the crowd were left to sit and wonder at the comment.

"It is the tradition for these people from the East for a Princess to be walked up to be married by her mother." The Queen swallowed. "Often escorted but her Dumpling and other women of her family. In the West it is customary for a Father to be the one who brings her to be given away." The Queen looked at all the assembled people. "This woman has not had a life that was in only the East or the West. No one people or culture can claim her. Her life has been anything but traditional. There has been provided for this a solution. This is one ceremony you have never seen. It has never been witnessed. It is as unique as the woman and the circumstance of her life." The Queen nodded. "She will still walk along this aisle. But along the way there will be people. You will see. It is easier to witness than to explain." She smiled. "Please Princess Zsophia come forward."

"Thank you Great Queen." Zsophia said. She walked forward clothed in her mother's beloved red velvet gown. Her hair seemed to shine with its own light for the jewels in it. Many small braids and curls were held in place with small clips. There was large combs in her hair that held up the larger braids. As always her lips were stained red and her eyes surrounded in black khol. Her crown and face was covered in a veil so fine to the point of sheer a golden veil which cascaded behind and before her. As she stepped forward Zsophia seemed to be holding something that was not there.

"Child you are alone?" The queen asked. She knew how some of this would play out. More people had been added though.

"No my Queen I walk with my Dumpling." Zsophia smiled.

"Child We do not see her." The Queen said quietly.

"No Majesty you cannot. Some here remember her. She died so long ago she was burned to death to save me from..." Zsophia could only swallow.

"Dumpling thank you for your care and your sacrifice for Our Zsophia." The Queen and all were amazed to see the childlike fear that had crossed Zsophia's features.

Then Zsophia let go the nothing she held and walked alone for three steps.

"Who are you?" The Queen asked as the younger Zsophia stepped forward.

"I am Zsophia Great Queen. " Zsophia said with a kneeling bow. She too was dressed in middle eastern finery. A set of jewels adorned her hair was pulled back in a thick long braid. "This woman saved the life of my father. She named him Raffi. For five years on the streets of Cairo she raised and protected my Father as if he was her own little brother." The two Zsophias embraced. "I am here because my father died earlier this year. " They walked together a few steps.

"We see." The Queen nodded. "And who are you?" The younger Zsophia stepped with Zsophia.

"I great Queen am Amun." He again gave a kneeling bow as he stepped forward in the aisle. Again a Middle eastern feast of cultural garbing amazed them. "When Raffi recognized the colors of his tribe he brought Zsophia to us. We claimed her as our own. My Father took her into his own home. We were made partners very young. I stand for my Father as he was leader of our tribe." They walked forward a few steps then stopped. "I walk with her now as her partner." They walked forward more. "Royal Queen I walk with her now as the new leader of her tribe." He nodded and they walked together then he handed her hand to Mala.

"Thank you Amun for Walking with Our Zsophia. And you lady are?"

"I am Mala." Mala said simply. She embraced Zsophia. "During many parts of Zsophia's life I have walked with her. I walk now to represent the times that she and I were together throughout her life." Again the line of people who walked behind was made another person longer as Amun joined Zsophia. Now people understood her Dumpling and those who were dead walked there as well. Three deaths three people taken from Zsophia. Mala walked with Zsophia longer than the others then she stopped and stood behind Zsophia and walked behind. "We thank you Mala for bringing Zsophia to us."

All noticed now that there were steps Zsophia took unescorted, with each step she walked with her head lower. There seemed to be none with her. The weight of the world seemed on her. So many had learned so much and seen so many feelings cross her face. So much she hid. Many were sure they never wanted to know what had happened in this part of her life.

"Mother." Viktor and Vlad whispered together. To all the world so many faces were the pictures of calm, respectful, happy men at a wedding. So many raged inside.

"Eh Cherie." Pip said as he always did. He and the others had put on the garb provided them. Pip had smiled. They were dressed like an army. Gently he made her look up. Zsophia looked up and smiled at him, Pip recognized the smile. It had been years since he had seen it. He hated it then he hated it more now. _Oh oui you live on borrowed time Bastard._

"You are?" The Queen prompted Pip.

"Eh? I am Pip Bernadette. I iz the leader of Ze Geese." He nodded and took Zsophia's hand. He put his arm around her as if to support and protect her from the world. It was an unconscious act. The Rest of the Geese there could not stop themselves. They stood en masse. Two went and walked with her. "Ya She iz our Ange. We bring her and De Deux to these shores." Pip nodded. He seemed to give her hand to someone after he kissed it. Again the group behind Zsophia grew longer now by three to see but all know the standing men walked there as well. Now people understood there was a tribe that walked there as well. The armies spoken of were true.

"Thank you Pip for bringing her to Our shores and closer to Us." The Queen nodded.

Pip kissed her hand again and stood behind with the rest. Quietly Zsophia walked alone for Andrew. Zsophia held his hand as if she were being escorted still. "This walk is reserved for Count Sir Andrew Ashton." The Queen explained with a catch in her voice. "Thank you Andrew for bringing her to Us."

"Heya Z!" Tabby said with her traditional enthusiasm. She was worried and her heart ached for her friend. "I am here for a group who loves Z and most can't be here so I am instead of them all!" She shrugged and hugged Zsophia as always. There was only a step now as Jolene stepped forward.

"Now I am honored to join." Jolene smiled.

"Oh and now us as well!" Arcadia smiled as he and Tailor came and joined them all.

Then Grumpy stood in the path. Zsophia smiled and shook her head. "You got alot of Crew but we got one Boss." He said with a growl. The Crew who were there stood now. Grumpy took her hand gently with a respectful bow the place Andrew would be. Now Jolene, Arcadia with Tailor and Tabby took their places behind Zsophia. Those who knew Andrew Ashton could almost see him gently regretfully give her hand away. Many eyes needed drying now. They kept walking with her until Dumpling stepped out. Head held high she cocked an eyebrow at Grumpy and held out her hand. Grumpy stepped back.

"We thank you and all of Her Crew for bringing her closer to all; and commend you on your wise course of action." The Queen said with a nod.

"Ah not yet Dumpling." Lady Irons shook her head. We get to hold her hands for at least a few steps." Then Lady Richardson and Lady Griffiths stood with Lady Irons. Took her hands for a step."Know our husbands who how stand with our Good Prince Walter stand beside us."

"Yes Dumpling now you hold her hand." Lady Irons smiled then the ladies stood behind Zsophia.

/Little Green Eyes you are the image of your mother and your father./ Dumpling smiled and took her hand. They got no more than two steps before they heard her.

"Mama!" Lila called out and ran from her spot to Zsophia. She beamed. Her little dress had been made to nearly mirror her mothers. Even her little crown matched. Her hair fell over her shoulders near the bottom of her shoulder blades. She wore only two clips in her hair. They were dragons. Some knew them. Walter and the rest of those with them knew them. They were Zsophia's favorite hair clips to wear. They were a bit big for Lila's petite head. But they stayed where they were supposed to if by her will alone. "This is where I got my Mama!"

"Very true Little Treasure." The Queen nodded. "Thank you for enriching our Zsophia's life Thank you Dumpling for being a part of Our Zsophia's life. Thank you all for bringing her to this day." They took only one step forward.

"Now for this short time these few steps." Alucard said as he stepped out. He should have joined earlier but had to stand aside. Now he could not stop himself. "For these few steps I am able to walk publicly as father to my daughter before I give Zsophia to her husband." Alucard looked behind Zsophia. "To all of you both seen and unseen know the gratitude of my heart, of my very soul; tainted as it is. But for your love and care I would never see my child and hold her hand in mine. Great Queen but for you I would never know I had a child's hand to hold." Alucard shook his head. "So many in this west do not know what it is to us, a small country in the hidden mountains in the East to know we have her. To know she lives. To know her children exist and live. As you love and adore your Queen we love and adore her, our Princess and her children. This has not just filled in a piece of our history it has become the now that the future is built on." Alucard smiled. "You hold your mother in your eyes. You hold our people in your strong yet delicate hands. You hold our future in your children." Alucard swallowed. "My daughter, I am in awe of you." Alucard said gently reverently as he kissed her brow. "Your Mother and I prayed for you. All in our country prayed for you. We all believed you did not exist. I have walked so many years never knowing. My heart is full beyond measure to know you. To hold You My child. You My most Precious Treasure beyond worth." Tears formed in both father and daughters eyes. "Now my Daughter, I bring you to your husband. See you Sons stand with him." Alucard shook his head with a smile. "He truly is their father."

"Yes Father they are, his now my daughter stands with me and all those men and women who have helped me to become the woman I am." Zsophia looked to her side and behind her. "All of these women, these wonderful women. Amun did not mention his mother who showed me love as well. I would have her stand with me. Father it was not our country that raised me, it was these people in my life who gave so much, cared so much, trusted and loved so much a strange girl who lived in the shadows. They worked to bring her into the light." Zsophia smiled. "Those who loved during black times. Those who took me and my sons again from the dark into the shadows then pushed us into the sun once again. Those who kept us there and gave reasons to stay in the sun. This time it may not burn too much. Father they are my family and yours."

"Yes daughter they are. My gratitude is endless." Alucard bowed.

"The gratitude of a small but strong nation is yours as well." Boris said as the ones from the east stood and bowed or curtseyed to those who were in the group behind Zsophia. "You gave to her what we could not, we were denied the chance to raise her. Now to see so many who have been there for her, it is almost the size of a small village then to realize there are many in your company that represent many others we can see that it was indeed a village who helped her. We are grateful indeed."

"Darling, the sun will not scorch your skin." Walter promised and stood with a smile. "We are not a shadow for you but a place of shade from the sun when it threatens to begin to think to burn you."

"Which is why I said I would trust her, My Daughter and My Grandsons to your care and love." Alucard smiled. "But these few steps may take a bit of time and tears to reach you." Alucard looked down into Zsophia's eyes.

"That I understand." Walter nodded. "I know there may be steps when you stop to hold each other. I know my arms ache for her but my heart wishes joy for her. My mind and memory knows only too well the importance of some moments."

"Yet another reason I approve of this man. He will overcome his own need and desires for the woman he loves."

"Viktor, Vlad go to your Grandfather and mother. Lila come to me." Walter smiled.

"Yes Father." They said smartly and went down the aisle. It was strange to them at first then when in the arms of their Mother and Grandfather they began to understand. In public, in the west they all claimed each other as blood of blood. "Mother, Grandfather." They said softly and all held one another.

"Papa?" Lila asked as he picked her up.

"Little Treasure I know that this is all very odd to you. Think on how it was to hear your Mama call you her Little Treasure for the first time." Walter smiled at Lila.

"Oh. I still don't understand." Lila blinked.

"Someday Precious one you will." Walter smiled. "Just know for now that this is a good thing."

"Ok Papa."

People behind Zsophia went to their seats. Their job was done in so many ways.

* * *

"Father the magic just spiked like never before!" Michael came running into his father's office.

"DAMNIT! I want to know what the hell is going on in there!" DeMorte exploded. "Where exactly is the spike?"

"Over the back area of the castle. Where we presume the wedding its self may be taking place. part of the spike is high emotion as well." Michael shook his head "What else could bring the spike that much of a energy to add?."

"Guards every fucking ware! She hides her self like no other. She holds them all in her hand. Fucking Alucard almost worships her! Damn people from her village even brought in!" DeMorte walked around his desk calming himself. "No religious person or icon in any way. What is all of this?" DeMorte fell into his chair then he stood. "I want those photos." He walked over to the large table so he could lay them out. One by one he did. He squinted at them and walked around. "What is it that is so weird what am I not seeing even though it is here in front of me?" He sighed.

"Mr. LeBlanc's?" Anis said as she walked in. "I have taken the liberty of sending out for food it has just arrived. I will set it out."

"Anis, come here and tell me what you see?" DeMorte shook his head.

"Of course." She nodded then walked around the table. "I can't believe how many dragons are here. Are they a cult of some sort?" Anis asked looking up.

"Anis you have solved my mystery. Thank you for the food. Please go and tend to yourself in the way only a wealthy woman can. This world is yours for the next few days any spa any place you might wish to go it is yours. The company its self and all of its resources are yours. Please go now dear." De Mort said with a smile. He was the picture of calm and praising employer.

"Oh I cannot..." Anis said looking surprised and flustered.

"I insist. See here is the Limo driver for you go now." DeMorte smiled but his words were not to be mistaken. Anis left the room and closed the door behind her. "Michael we are fucked."

* * *

"Pardon dear lady I must slip away." Dragon whispered in Lady Trilby's ear.

"Of course." She nodded back. _what is going on? He is pleased this is happening but something else calls him?_

_"Dear Mala I must go for a small time. DeMorte has just put two and two together. It is time for a meeting and a promise."_ Dragon thought to Mala who blinked worried. _"Worry not it is tended to."_

Dragon chuckled to himself as he stepped into DeMorte's office. "I gather you have figured it out?" He asked and allowed himself to be shot. "Your reflexes are not bad. I have known better."

"Who are you?" Michael demanded with a growl.

"You ought to ask what." Dragon smiled and held the bullet in his hand.

"Very well. What are you?" Michael asked calming very quickly seeing the bullet he fired in the chest of this being now sitting in the hand of that same being.

"You ought to be proud of you 'son'." Dragon smirked.

"I am. I voice his question. What are you?" DeMorte asked.

"I am one who can without a though destroy everyone and thing, yes including Alucard. But he is dear to me as is his daughter and his grandsons." Dragon smiled as DeMorte sat back in his chair. "Yes dear DeMorte the little experiment failed. The weapon is with its object for destruction but she will never kill him. The little trick of brain washing the babe has not worked. She knows the truth. It was not her father that killed he beloved mother and princess." Dragon laughed. "The little plan has in fact backfired." Dragon smirked. "I have a wedding to enjoy." Dragon laughed. "Oh do as you might but you will lose." He walked away composing himself enough to sit down again.

"You both are correct." Michael sighed "I do not understand all of this but we are fucked and we will lose."

"Oh and on other thing." Dragon said allowing his voice to be heard all around them. "Never ever even think on Mala much less look at her much less try to touch her. She is now with me. Remember that."

"I will do so." DeMorte said earnestly. He had no need for Mala any longer. "He thinks me defeated before this is done? Maybe but not yet. She is Alucard's weakness He is hers and so are those kids. I want that little witch. I want them all." DeMorte growled. "Don't dare count me out."

"Never seek to trap the … Ange, not even on accident. If you do she may let you catch her. That will be your misfortune as it will be the last trap you lay. Death is sure to follow." Amun's voice mocked them as they felt the hot sands of deep desert then heard the scream of a bird of prey. They heard the scream of triumph with the scream of death from two birds. Dragon smiled. _Sometimes it is good to find fun things like that to use._

* * *

"Is there is One who is missing?" The Queen asked. "Princess Zara come and join your family come stand by your husband's side." The Queen smiled. "She is indeed your legal wife. This We so declare in Our Kingdom, before these people so there is no question of this." She knew that this would be important to Seras. Zsophia had said as much. _She had also asked that We as the Queen she say something to Seras this week. Declaring her as husband and wife with Vlad Dracul should be as good as anything._

"Thank you Great Queen for declaring thus." Alucard smiled and held out his hand to Seras. When she stood next to him he kissed her head.

"Yes Great Queen. This is my dream come true." Seras smiled and walked to stand with her Family.

_This are an entire people that must hide. It is a complete culture and country that must hide or be destroyed._ The Queen thought as Alucard, Seras, Zsophia, Walter, Viktor, Vlad, and Lila knelt before Her. "I am humbled that you would give me such an honor as this." She swallowed. "As We watched all this before Us, We wonder how many have come to see such a ceremony of an occasion as marriage as being so simple and so common. We know We never will again. This time it is not just the joining of two families. It is not just the joining of these two cultures as important as this is. It is about the continuation of time and tradition. This particular ceremony is unique. But the feeling the importance of the continuation of the ways of a people is amazing. We as a culture have been allowed to see something not in hundreds of years if even ever have been witness to. We have been invited to not just be witness but to indeed be involved and made a part of this." The Queen looked down at the seven kneeling. "This man would be Husband to your daughter, Father to your grandchildren." She smiled. "Tell me in truth is this what you wish as her father, her sovereign prince?"

"Yes Great Queen it is." Alucard said. He looked t Zsophia. "Tonight you go to Prince Walter Dornez and lay with him. It is for the best, for you, for him, for your children, for us all. I would only give you to him. I would entrust you and your children to no other man. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Prince, My Dragon, My Father." Zsophia smiled and blushed. "As you have chosen him for my husband I will go to him as his wife."

"It is a good match. It will profit both families and our people." The Queen intoned with a smile. she was sure those words had been said to young lovers and their parents over centuries.

"We are all grateful for a wise match set by this Great Queen." All the voices said from the crowd. Alucard and Zsophia turned their heads to look. they saw many upon many eyes with tears of joy.

"Then man take my daughter by the hand. Be her husband. Remember though, I am her First Dragon. She is my Greatest Treasure."

"Great One, Hero and Demon of this great people. These people who are now and forever in my heart. I shall always do all in my power to be a Dragon worthy of this amazing wealth of treasure you place in my hands." Walter did not know why he was inspired to do it. He simply did. He pulled the dagger he wore. He then drew it across his chest slicing through his doublet and shirt. "This I swear on my life's blood." As he struck past his chest blood dripped from over his heart.

"Papa!" Lila squealed.

"I also bring to this new union a Treasure of my own." Walter smiled. "Little Treasure there are sometimes. .."

"Papa, I am glad to have a Big Dragon and A Big Treasure. I have my Brother Dragons too! I have Ancient Dragon and Treasure. I promise to be a good Little to Big Treasure! I have a family now!" Lila smiled as she kneeled with her family. "Right Great Queen?"

"Yes Little Treasure you are a family. This is your Mama, Papa, Brothers and Grandmother, Grandfather." The Queen nodded.

"We accept no other man as our Father no other to be the Dragon for Our First Treasure." Vlad and Viktor nodded. "We love our Little Treasure."

"This is true. There is no other man who will ever be allowed to make any claim to either of you or this precious Little Treasure. It is though you are blood of blood. Any who dare lay claim to you it is false and has no legal ability for it. " The Queen nodded. "This is the Family Dracul - Dornez." The Queen nodded. "Stand together in front of one and all."

"All hail the royal family Dracul!" Dragon roared. this was a command that all could feel. It was a demand that called action from their souls. All from the villages jumped to their feet and cheered loudly. The energy was carried to the children first and they jumped up and cheered as loud as the others. The crew and Geese needed no invitation as they Roared together their approval. Again the drums sounded. Now though from behind the Queen the sun broke. It was blinding. Above them it seemed the Queen stood then stood the others, back lit as well standing together. Their heads held as royal heads should.

_"Here you see true power. The Queen directs this family, at least for now."_ Mala smiled to Dragon with a wink.


	81. Feast in the day

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

A quick note: I have been told that I ought to try the type of writing at the bottom. You will love or hate it I am sure. It will not be a standard in my story. I expect I had to do it once. Let me know what you think. If enough like it I may write more. For you who want to skip to the bottom you will get there lol. On with the chapter.

* * *

81 A Feast in the Day

* * *

"This is to be the grandest Feast to be had!" Alucard roared over the heads of the people. Everyone knew it already was for the villagers, there was three generations there."Daughter, Walter lead us in!" He was glad they were going inside it was the beginning of the day and he was tired. He was also worried for Seras.

"Happily." Walter smiled. In a fit of cheek he picked Zsophia up and carried her in.

"Walter!" Zsophia squealed. "Put me down!"

"Not yet." He smiled. Those who knew the newlyweds best shook their heads amused with a little surprise. Those who did not know them were aghast. "This is a threshold."

"Not ours." Zsophia said exasperated.

"I do not Care." Walter smiled. "Now we are here." He laughed as he set Zsophia down in her seat.

"See, I said she is a hand full. And actually a armful." Alucard laughed.

"I believe she will be at that." The Queen nodded. She knew Alucard and the other Midians could be up and about in the day hours She was surprised how much they were. Seras and Walter were looking the worse for it.

On every plate there was a small silk bag. In the bags there was a large gold coin. On one side were engraved the names of Walter, Zsophia, Viktor, Vlad, and Lila. On the other side there was the date inscribed with a dragon holding a ruby as it's treasure. That side of the coin was rimmed with thin silver wires.

"Clever." Walter rolled his eyes.

"Don't blame me." Zsophia shrugged. "I had nothing to do with this."

"I did it." Seras smiled. "It is a tradition in many cultures to give gifts like this to people."

"Yes it is love, yes it is." Alucard smiled and kissed Seras.

"I just thought the dragons, treasures, and wires were a good theme." Seras said quieter.

* * *

"With this feast as well with everything else is somehow grander." Thirteen said looking around. "But somehow this puts the rest to shame." She blinked going to her seat. "I am glad out clothing is here for us.

"Amen to that." Web shook his head. "And that they told us when to wear them."

"I can't believe how much my life has changed since I began to work with them." Thirteen shook her head. "It is a whole new world."

"You have changed as well. You have always been confident, you have always been a hard worker. Now it just seems you have a passion for what you do." Web smiled. "I like it."

"I am glad. I feel the change as well." Thirteen smiled. "I am happier now. And my passion is not just for my job." She leaned in and kissed the tip of Web's nose.

* * *

"I understand about the dull part of the west compared to this." Integra breathed appreciating the splendor, the colors and shine. _I still think barbaric fits them better after last night._ Integra did not want to think on that. She knew she could never forget. No one else here would ever forget. When they saw a smirk, when they saw Zsophia's eyes go hard; they would remember. People were afraid now. They feared Zsophia, Walter, Vlad and Viktor. Little Lila was in some ways scary too. She had the rest of them for her protectors. Integra shuddered to think on the one who was fool enough to do her or her best friend now Alice any insult much less harm either. Now there were others to be feared as well. The new Young Dragons had proven themselves on the field of battle. All of their swords had killed Sir Scott. None of them had paused, none of them blinked afterwards. Integra felt a chill go down her spine with that thought. _They executed him without problem, without remorse._

* * *

"Ooooo this has been so much fun already!" Lady Trilby smiled her lavender eyes twinkled brilliantly. This was more than she had ever expected. There were fun games and many yummy things to eat. All were so polite. The ones of the West thought her odd and maybe a character actor. To the East she was recognized for what she was. They knew her poppets were real. For them treats were to be given to small hands. To see small smiles was a blessing.

Here gowns and jewels were to be seen. During the day sun was warm and dresses were loose and bright. At night the jewels and gowns were to be extravagant and beautiful. She was almost surprised at the beauty of Zsophia's gowns and the others. But then so many other things that had been done Trilby just pulled out some finer one to match.

Little Lila and Alice charmed Trilby. When the bully pushed them down Trilby felt a deep anger. That the offensive bully was having a run of bad luck was only what she chose to do. Trilby did not want to further upset the festivities. She approved of Young Dragons and their actions. They were to be blessed for their justice.

She turned the newest treasure, the coin over her hand again and again. She saw how the villagers looked at their coins tears in their eyes. She knew that not a single coin would ever leave the hands of that family even if they starved to death. Not as though any family seemed to be able to starve in those small villages. Each family took care of the other. These coins were treasures for the children to come. They had been given a gift like no other. There had not been a royal wedding in hundreds of years. Then she noticed, in her own personal bag of a coin there were two small bags, she knew these were for One and Other. _How sweet and thoughtful of them. I like them even more now. Many blessings upon the newlyweds and their lives._

* * *

"Look I get one too! See!" Alice held her coin up to her uncle and aunt to see. She loved this outfit. The dress was so fancy. She was even allowed a little circlet to hold up a little veil. It was not a crown, but it was like one. Alice had little shoes they called slippers even they had little jewels on them.

"Yes I do see Alice. I am glad you got one all your own. Look my love, our soon to be child got one." Sir Griffiths smiled.

"I think even Jewel got one." Lady Richardson laughed. She fixed the little circlet and veil underneath.

"Look Beth so does our second child." Lord Sir Richardson smiled and put his hand on Lady Richardson's belly. "See we have one extra as well."

"Oh James. This is all wonderful for our family." Lady Richardson sighed and leaned on his shoulder.

"Yes it is. We have every reason to be proud." He nodded. Their clothing had been provided them for this night. Their James Jr. had all of his clothing provided. He walked proudly but he did not strut like a peacock.

* * *

Amun and Zoa smiled and sat back to watch. "All the children playing about makes me happy." Zoa smiled. "My aunt so loves them."

"She always has. She discovered young that she would not be able to bear children. She had no cycle as other women and girls." Amun shook his head. "How her Sons came to being I do not know. But I think I care not."

"I agree." Zoa nodded as she watched them with their friends. They laughed and ate with thr royals. But they would go and talk to others as well.

"Leaser of our tribe." Victor and Vlad said as they put their hands over their hearts. "We like our sister thank you for our mother." "She told us many stories of her live in the desert." "She does miss you and the tribe." They gave him proper bows.

"I am glad she told you of us. We are happy for the joy you bring her in your lives. We know our tribe is stronger for you. When you come to deep we will have a grand feast and festival for your arrival." Amun smiled. They were respectful to him he did not expect such a display of deference to be given to him.

"You have cousins who shouted for joy when My Aunt told us of you. Your names are on our lips as our family." Zoa smiled. "When you come to Deep we will greet our family with open arms and joyful hearts."

* * *

"I just cannot believe this." Tailor whispered as he looked into his bag and pulled out a small packet that was open in his hands.

"Tailor my love what is it?" Arcadia asked at the look on Tailors face.

"Gold needles." Tailor whispered

"What is that?" Arcadia asked looking over to Tailors hands. There was a bit of silk when it was opened a set of gold needles was revealed. "How did? Princess Zsophia knew. What a dear."

* * *

"This really is all so cool!" Tabitha smiled and looked around. "I really wish the others could be here too." She smiled sadly.

"Miss Tabitha then you must enjoy it all the more. You must enjoy it for them." Dumpling smiled.

"I guess." Tabitha sighed. "In alot of ways this is not fair to the others who have done so much." She shook her head. "Dirk and Z are really close but he either can't or won't leave his shop. I dunno." Tabitha had not thought on that mystery. She also did not expect to miss all of the playgroup and Dirk they were part of her daily life. "I hope things out there are going well."

"I am sure they are Miss Tabitha so stop worrying." Dumpling shook her head and tapped Tabitha on the shoulder like she would any time the girl needed reminded of something.

"Yes Dumpling." Tabitha smiled. It was kinda nice to have a Dumpling in her life. even if she was annoying sometimes.

"So you will tell them all about it and you will be grateful that as we are in here and enjoying they are willing to be out there protecting this week so this may all be so wonderful." Dumpling smiled and fixed a clip in Tabitha's hair. "There now, our princess wants for you to have a wonderful time here. Let's do as she wants."

* * *

"Grammy are they going to kill anyone tonight?" The Marberry's great-granddaughter asked playing with her new dolly. "There ZZ has a purse now with a coin in it."

"I don't think so. Why ZZ?" Sir Marberry asked. "They did not mean to kill the man last night not in front of little eyes."

"The princess is Zsophia. Starts with a Z so this is ZZ." She looked up after straightening the dress. "Wasn't he a traitor? Traitors ought to be run through you said grampy."

"Yes I did." Sir Marberry nodded. "Remember..."

"I can't say I saw a traitor or that he got run through, I can't say I know that the countess really is a princess, I can't say that the Dragons are real... I think that is it basically."

"Yes sweetie it is." Lady Marberry nodded.

"Can I go see if princess Lila and Alice want to play?" Little brown eyes asked.

"After you eat yes."

* * *

"All of this is a bit much for these old bones." The Professor smiled and yawned.

"No tired party still." The leader of the youths smiled. "Sleep later."

"Yes I suppose so." He nodded when a young woman came over and kissed him on the cheek he colored a bit.

/He likes that!/ The young men laughed.

/Well then.../ The young woman kissed the leader of the youths on the cheek. /I have a plan./ She smiled with a whisper in his ear and went to giggle with her friends. Throughout the night pretty young girls would bring treats and kiss the funny old dragon on the cheek. They would also kiss the young men with the Old Dragon much to their pleasure.

"We stay with you." The young men agreed.

/Many pretty treasures./ The Professor nodded. /Good for dragons to have kiss./

/Hurrah!/ The young men laughed. They agreed with him he also had learned much of their language.

* * *

" I really am so proud of them." Lady Irons smiled. "Look at them. They have true friends. They are recognized for the good young men or rather dragons they are."Lady Irons nodded. "It has been very good to meet and make friends with the Ashtons and the rest."

"None sit in the others shadows. They are pushed into the light by their friends." Sir Irons smiled. "They want to support and lift their friend. And so they become stronger together as a group. " Sir Irons nodded. "Soon they will truly be the leaders of men." _these are the young knights of the round Table. _"They have proven they deserve to be the leaders of men. I think we are looking at the future power of this land. All of them strong in their areas."

* * *

"'ey all of you you can play all you want. That is the word she has given." Pip laughed. "If the ladies or gents are happy with you them have fun."

"That is good." Rina smiled. "I got my eye on him." She laughed.

"I think were are all just happy to see our Ange happy and loved." Buddy smiled.

"you likeing the life here then?" Pip asked.

"You will like me being ere as much as I like being here." Buddy smiled.

"Oh?" Pip cocked an eyebrow. He saw Zsophia coming up behind Buddy he knew what was coming next.

"Yep I Ouch!" Buddy complained.

"Feast means party! No business." Zspohia glared at him.

"Right sorry." buddy apologize and rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

Ivan smiled and watched all of the things going on around him. /Our Little Green Eyes is where she belongs finally./ He sat back in his chair.

/Ancient One?/ Alucard walked to Ivan.

/My Prince my heart's desire has been fulfilled. / Ivan sat back. /My Green Eyes Princess is with her father as the princess she is. She has fine young dragons of her own. Even in this dull barbaric west she is well respected. She has a dragon to protect her now./ He smiled warmly. /I am tired now my Prince. I am an old man./

/I am older than you./ Alucard laughed and sat. /You have done very well for us. We are so very pleased./ Alucard looked at the man. /What can We do for you? What can we do to thank you?/

/I wish to live to get home. I want to see you and your daughter and your grandsons sit together at home. That is what I wish./ Ivan smiled.

/I think that in the past I was not appreciative of subjects like you./ Alucard shook his head. /That wish of yours is easily granted. I will also do something else for you. I will give you something else you wish./ Alucard smiled and nodded. /But that is my secret for now./

/My Prince you need not do anything for me./

/It is always best to reward those who do well for you./ Alucard nodded. /Besides I am the prince and I say it will happen./

* * *

_How often have We felt that way? How often have we wanted to say those words backed up with that ultimate power?_ The Queen looked around. It seemed that as she made eye contact with people they would look at her with shining eyes. In those eyes she saw love and respect. She could feel it now._ Here we are all freed to be as we wish to live out our hearts. They are My knights and proud subjects. I am a Queen in their hearts. I am __**their**__ Queen in their hearts. So many like Walter I see now. I see many who would throw themselves in front of a bullet or even seven or more the way that that small frail looking mouse did that day._ She nodded to people. The Queen acknowledged them and She could feel their joy in it. "We are very lucky indeed. We did not know the truth of their voices before." She knew children and adults sung God Save The Queen. She had let it buoy Herself up before. Now She knew that for as many as were mouthing the words there were those who did sing with their hearts.

"My Queen do you need anything?" Her personal Butler and Manservant asked.

"Yes I do." The Queen nodded.

"What is that?"

"Kisses, little loving kisses." The Queen smiled.

"I think My Queen that can be easily arranged." The elderly man nodded. He went down to where Lila and Alice were eating. "Would you two be the first children to kiss This Great Queen?" He smiled.

"Yay!" Lila cheered

"Yay!" Alice agreed. Both ran up and gave the Queen hugs and kisses. British eyes opened in shock.

"Queens are like Princesses. They love hugs and kisses as well." The Queen laughed.

"Yay!" Was heard all over as children ran to give the Queen hugs and kisses.

"You see daughter. She understands her own true power now." Alucard smiled. "She is breathtaking is she not?"

"Yes father she is the fairest Queen I have laid eyes on." Zsophia smiled. "With the children surrounding her with their love she is even more so." Zsophia nodded. "So do you think I might be allowed to kiss the Queen? She does call me child after all."

"Only you my love only you." Walter laughed and watched her go up and kiss the Queen.

"You are still a cheeky little one." The Queen laughed.

* * *

"This is amazing." Grumpy shook his head. "Only Princess Boss could do it up like this." He laughed.

"Princess Boss. Sir Addams laughed. "I like it." He looked around. _I also like her._ He smiled at one of the ladies from the village. She always came closer to him, but tonight it was becoming very obvious she liked his attention.

"We'd never get away with it. Grumpy smirked. _Ha she has caught on to him._ He casually asked her over. "Be fun if you sat in his lap." He whispered. Grumpy fully expected to be slapped, but either way it would be fun at AddOn's expense. She smirked at Grumpy and after coaxing Addams to back his chair away from the table a bit did sit on his lap. "Ha!" Grumpy laughed seeing Addams face. "So kiss her!" He suggested at volume.

"I think I will." Addams nodded and kissed the woman on his lap like had never kissed a woman in his life. With her it was uninhibited, fully passionate with the fire of life.

"Good lord!" One of the British guests exclaimed. He was shocked at the action but more so that it was Sir Addams. He was always so reserved. But then the Queen was surrounded by the children being kissed. They were common children, noble children, and children from the east all seemed to unabashedly love her.

"Good show lad." Sir Marberry nodded with approval.

"Wow they kiss like in the movies." Alice said. "Or like Princess and Prince do."

"All men should kiss the woman they are with like that." One of the village men shook his head. "That is a true kiss." He nodded then promptly kissed his wife with the same abandon.

"I like your kiss." The woman blushed and smiled to Addams.

"I find yours very fetching." He smiled. At her confusion he smiled. "It is a complement. It makes me want more of them, you bring me closer to you with them." He smiled.

"I think then yours are fetching too." She smiled and leaned into him for another kiss.

"Ah see they understand a wedding feast more." Boris smiled. "Now we show to our wives and those we have interest in our passion to help remind the newlyweds that tonight is not the beginning or the end of their passions. We feel the same passions after children." He nodded and kissed his wife.

* * *

"Also likely to wind the groom and bride up." Web laughed.

"Yep." Thirteen nodded.

"Often the feast becomes a wedding feast for many." Alucard said not so innocently. "It is on the word of the Prince a man and woman are married. It is now that such a marriage is of good fortune."

"The celebration of one wedding becomes the celebration of many." Zsophia smiled. "It is on those times grand celebrations are shared by one and all."

"And if there is not prince or princess to preside over the ceremony?" Sir Irons asked interested.

"The Oldest married couple does." Zsophia smiled. "Of course I know at least one couple that is heading for the alter..."

"I have been set up." Jolene smiled and shook her head. "Jeff..."

"I have been too I promise." Bullet said.

"You both have." Zsophia smiled. "I told you that you had waited too long. Jeff knew I had provided that you could be married. Just not like this." She laughed.

"Yay another wedding!" Lila cheered.

"Well then." Alucard laughed he had forgotten about their engagement. This was fun. "You two step up here." Alucard pointed to a spot. "You are the Dragon who will protect this Treasure with all that you are with all that you have, and all of your life? Will names of your children be on your last breaths? Will you save your last breath for her name alone?"

"Her name is the first on my lips in the morning the last on my lips at night. She is the treasure I could never have dreamed to protect. My last breath will be for her name alone."

"Lady?" Alucard looked at Jolene he was about to say more but Jolene smiled at Bullet seeing only him.

"I am your treasure that will care for you." She then looked up to where they royals sat. "My Prince, My Dragon. My Great Queen," Jolene smiled and blushed. "As you have chosen him for my husband I will go to him as his wife."

"It is a good match. It will profit both families and our people." Alucard intoned with a smile.

"We are all grateful for a wise match set by this Our Prince and the Great Queen." All the voices said from the crowd.

"I love you my treasure." Jeff said as he slipped a ring on Jolene's finger.

"I love you my Dragon." Jolene slid a ring on his. Then they kissed with an intoxicating passion then went to their spots to the cheers of the assembled crowd.

"See now we do not have to argue who gets married first there is what less than an hour between us?" Zsophia smiled as she walked down the stair to her old and very dear friend.

"Yes my boss and friend. Yes." Jolene and Zsophia embraced.

* * *

"My beautiful wife." Walter's arms slid around Zsophia and kissed her.

"My handsome husband." Zsophia sighed and snuggled into Walter's arms.

"So sweet and affectionate when you are willing." Walter kissed Zsophia again. "If they had kept us there another moment." Walter shook his head.

"Happily no one noticed what you were drinking and not eating." Zsophia smiled up at Walter.

"Greetings Our Princess and Prince." Dumpling said with a smile as she and other serving women were at the door.

"Leave now." Walter looked at Dumpling as she walked in with the other serving women.

"We are here to help with her dress." Dumpling smiled walking forward with the women.

"I will not repeat myself." Walter looked steadily at Dumpling and the other women, his arm was not going down to release Zsophia it was around his wife's waist and not moving. "Leave now." Walter's eyes began to glow red. He did not care, these women knew about Alucard and him as well. "I am perfectly capable of undressing my wife." His smile showed more than a bit of fang. Zsophia did not move or twitch. Walter was angry. Something was trying to come between them and that he would not accept.

"Yes my Prince." Dumpling curtseyed. She had seen Walter angered before when it had to do with her Green Eyed Princess. But he was more so now. He was with Zsophia, she was newly his wife, and he wanted to be alone. It was rumored that Zsophia's father was like this with her mother. The slightest thing that would happen concerning her and he would spell death. "We leave now." Dumpling hurried the girls out of the room they did not need any prompting.

"You did not need to frighten them." Zsophia stroked Walters cheek with her fingers. "How I have missed this. I have missed being in your arms."

"I have missed you in my arms and your fingers caressing me. I have missed the warmth of you breathe on my skin. I have missed your taste as I.."

"Walter!" Zsophia said and blushed

"As I lay between your legs and watch your hips move, dancing, enjoying the attention I am giving that most sensitive area. Hum you are adorable red." Walter smirked and lifted the crown from Zsophia's head and put aside with his. "My thoughts are less than regal just now." He looked Zsophia over with undisguised lust. He had no reason to disguise it, she truly was completely his now. Walter walked over behind Zsophia and began to pull the jeweled clips from her hair. He loved the shivers Zsophia did as he loosed her hair, each curl falling out of its little cage. "Mmmm Darling you captivate me." Walter smiled as he took the clips and set them aside.

"Walter, I can.." Zsophia was hushed by the cold gentle fingers on her lips.

"Shhh My beautiful one. I said I know how to undress my wife I just want to prove it." Walter smiled. His hands went to the larger jeweled bands that held Zsophia's hair up. "Dear lord as if that crown was not heavy enough." Walter shook his head.

"Those were a gift from Mala. They are as ancient as she." Zsophia smiled.

"Only she or you could wear those for an extended period of time." Walter smirked. He put the heavy jeweled bands to the vanity next to the crowns and removed his gloves. His hands were beginning to wander more boldly over Zsophia's body. As one hand wandered up to her shoulder then to the neckline of the dress Zsophia felt the coolness of his fingers. Walter ran his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a passionate almost bruising kiss. As he pulled away and ran his fingers down the back of her neck Zsophia became very aware that his claws has extended.

"Walter?" Zsophia looked up at him in his red glowing eyes.

"I will do no harm to this dress I will not harm your beloved dress of your mother." He nearly growled. "This thrice cursed dress. If I could I would leave dress in a thousand strips of cloth scattered on this floor never to be worn again. Never to be seen again except in that one beautiful portrait of your mother. I will simply cut the ties that hold you in it. Trapping your body with its cloth and your mind with the memories." In a swift motion that Zsophia could not feel the laces were cut and the bodice came off. Walter caught it and gently put it aside. "That is the only thing I would keep. It's design and the hours of love, loyalty and care that went into it. I would keep the symbol of your royal blood line." He turned and looked at Zsophia. "That bit of sewn together cloth I would shred."

"Then shred it." Zsophia said with a cocked eyebrow. "Think of it as a gift to you and a permanent symbol of letting go of the past." She was almost surprised with how quickly he was to her. She was nearly surprised with the glee he had in shredding the dress. Fine ribbons of cloth did fly everywhere. She was surprised that the under dress was unharmed.

"I see no reason to destroy this beautiful silken under dress." Walter smiled. His claws gone, his sense of rightness restored. "It does feel wonderful under my hand, over your skin doesn't it?" Walter asked as his hand felt up her thigh to her waist drawing the silk across her skin.

"Yes, yes it does my darling." Zsophia sighed. "It has been too long." She shivered.

"Always you skin is so sensitive under my fingers." Walter leaned down and slowly licked Zsophia's neck. "When we get home we are going to finish something we started so long ago." He whispered with a growl.

"And what is that lover?" Zsophia asked as her hands moved to Walters waist. "You said you had no skill with the sword last night you have proven yourself wrong in the past." Her fingers lightly stroked down his length then with more pressure back up again.

"MMMM Darling **you** have a great deal of skill with **both** swords." Walter grinned down at Zsophia. "I was referring to the work bench. I will have you on it. Nearly every time I look it I have the same feeling I had that wonderfully sensual, and frustrating night." Walter smiled and hissed as Zsophia's hands moved up his body to his neck. "You do not know how close you wound up on it that night." When she leaned in and began to kiss his jaw with light warm kisses Walter moaned. "Gods Zsophia no woman has ever undone me as you do." Walter looked down into the emerald green eyes he loved. Even better there was a sexual desire he had learned to read, there was also a playful, impish set to them. "I have no idea what you are planning but I have a few of my own." Walter smirked then was around Zsophia.

"What Walter? What are you doing?" Zsophia laughed he rarely used that speed with her.

"One of my favorite things of night." He whispered. "See here is my favorite part." Walter gently combed his fingers through Zsophia's hair loosening what was left of the braids and other creations in her hair. "Even if it actually in the day." He looked at Zsophia in the mirror in front to them she had the serene smile he so rarely saw. Walter kissed the ends of her hair.

"You are silly today." Zsophia shook her head.

"No I am fully enjoying these moments. They will be fresh in my mind forever. There are others darling." Walter wrapped his arms around Zsophia. One around her shoulders and other just below her breasts. He pulled her close. I remember when you finally said you were mine. We stood like this but we looked over the maze. There is also the first time you called me Angel in that special tone of voice." When Zsophia looked up at him Walter laughed. "There was a fight and you had collapsed we sent Alucard after you. It was just before Pip arrived. It was music to my ears."

"I am glad. It may have been the first time your ears heard me say Angel like that. I had said Angel so many times like that in my mind or in private." She snuggled back into his embrace.

"I remember the first time I slept with you in my arms." He kissed the top of Zsophia's head she smiled up at him.

"I remember wakening in your arms after a night with no nightmares." Zsophia's hands covered Walter's.

"I remember when you invited me in to your bed." Walter smiled. Your eyes barely open but you reached out for me. Your voice was just above a whisper. "Angel?" I had just licked Alucard's Blood from your skin. "Yes love, I am here, as always." "Walter, come to bed." You pulled back the covers for me. It was a sight, a situation I had dreamt of often, you inviting me to your bed. Oh I knew that it could be taking advantage of you. But then hadn't I wanted this even if only to hold you as you slept? I undressed some, got in between the sheets and took you in my arms." Water smiled "and you snuggled into me and fell quickly asleep. I remember thinking that this could have been a bad idea but it was one of the things I wanted. **My** Lady to find comfort in **my** arms.I also worried that things had to be settled soon. I worried about my control."

"You have excellent control." Zsophia looked at Walter in the mirror turned and began to unbutton his doublet. "Stiff upper lip and all."

"Now as then my upper lip was not the only part of me that is stiff." Walter smiled down at Zsophia as she faced him. His arms around her Walter's hands slid over the contours of her body. "Mmm another time I will never forget is a simple image. You on your bed with a silk sheet covering you. I could see every contour of your body. That is an image that haunted me. When I saw Seras feed from you." Walter swallowed. Another image of her being fed from by Alucard flashed through his mind but it was suddenly forgotten as Zsophia's hands began to push his doublet from his chest.

"When Seras fed from me?" Zsophia thought then smiled."That must have been a sight." She smiled up at Walter. "And it was your job to watch everything very, very closely."

"You are a tease sometimes." Walter shook his head. His doublet nearly hit the floor. Zsophia caught it and walked over to lay it next to hers.

"Me a tease?" she looked at him over her shoulder her smile promised him everything.

"Yes you can be." Walter ran and caught her. "You will never escape me again like you did that night Pip was there. The Tequila tasted amazing in your mouth." His lips captured her in a kiss, then his tongue licked her lips which she readily opened to him once again he tasted her mouth.

"Again you cheat!" Zsophia accused Walter. She had to break the kiss to breathe where he did not.

"Do I?" Walter asked as one arm held her the other made its way to her breast he ran his thumb over her nipple he smiled as she gasped. "Yes my darling you are my wife." He moved his hand so it nearly covered her breast he moved his hand over with just enough pressure, Zsophia moaned. "Perhaps it is about time for that dress to meet the floor?" Walter nibbled on her ear. "First I will be out of these boots."

"Shall I help you darling?" Zsophia asked and went with him to the chair.

"No." Walter stated flatly. Then he grinned. "We will do many things together we have done many things but you will never ever, ever remove my boots shoes or anything from my feet." Walter shook his head.

"Why?" Zsophia was confused.

"You are not my mother nor are you of lower station of me. Those are the only time a man's boots are removed by another unless it is to render aid." Walter said simply. "You are a treasure. You are my most precious treasure. You will be treated with respect."

"Oh ok." Zsophia shrugged. She had been removing men's shoes all her life. "Well then let me take off mine." Zsophia sat opposite Walter and bent over to take off her shoes. She knew that as she did Walter would see what was and was not under her dress.

"Tease." Walter shook his head. Again he moved quickly and had Zsophia in his arms pulling her body to his. "I love the feel of your body against mine. I want to feel the silk of your skin not just the silk of your dress in my hands." Walter went to his knees and smiled up at Zsophia and began so slowly to raise her skirt. The silk slid over Zsophia as it moved against her skin. He stood slowly against her. The calves felt good when he got to her thighs she gasped. "Mmmm yes darling." Walter said as he stroked his silk draped fingers up the inside of her thighs. "I can tease too." He smiled at her.

"That cheeky smile is a tease all on its own." Zsophia smirked then sighed as Walter's fingers again applied more pressure as they slid to her hips to her stomach then the small of her back. His fingers stopped and he smiled.

"Oh I forgot that this under dress needs to be unlaced." Walter smiled wickedly. "My mistake."

"I doubt that." Zsophia kissed Walters chin. "Let me guess still trying to prove you can undress your wife? Even with that mistake that wasn't?"

"Indeed." Walter smirked "It seems fair to me." He stepped behind Zsophia then carefully lovingly brushed her hair over her shoulder then down her front. He smirked as his fingers whet across Zsophia's nipples again and she shivered. "You are very sensitive My love." Walter whispered into Zsophia's ear then nipped at it. When she gasped he smiled then ran his cool fingers up to her shoulder and to the laces on her back. "Your skin is even warmer than usual. Have you taken with a fever or is it that hot blood? Do I make the very blood in your body warm and burn higher?" He gave a tug on the laces she felt as they loosed.

"Yes my darling remember it is indeed the blood of dragons flows through these veins." Zsophia smirked then quickly turned surprising Walter. "But you enjoy that passion that burns don't you?" She ran her hands up his thighs rubbing against him again as she pulled his shirt from in his pants. "Are my hands warm against you skin? Do you feel the heat?" She asked as her hands make contact with his skin. As always he could not help to breathe in sharply so it nearly sounded like a hiss. Zsophia moved her hands up his stomach then bent over and kissed his skin just above his belt. Her hands slid the warmth over his skin followed by hot kisses. She traced his muscles with her tongue. Walter gasped and moaned as her body moved up pressing against his as she stood. As she got higher to his chest licks and kissed were followed by nips of teeth on his skin. "You are so tall lover. Got to come down here a bit so I can finish getting your shirt off." She smirked up.

"No it is fine I can finish this." Walter smiled down and began to pull his shirt over his head. He gasped as Zsophia licked then gently bit his nipple. "Oh gods." He gasped. Only to be pulled down into a fiery kiss once his shirt cleared his head.

"That worked out well." Zsophia smiled and licked his lips then traced his jaw line to his ear. "Worked out very well." She purred into his ear. Zsophia shrugged and her under dress slid down her body and pooled on the floor. "I believe this was the end result you wanted?"

"A stage in the result I want but only one of the first early stages." Walter smiled down at Zsophia. "Believe me darling there are many, many stages before the end result." He leaned slightly down to kiss her then he has Zsophia up in his arms again. After a squeak Zsophia continued the kiss to the bed where Walter put her down.

"So tell me love is it allowed for me to help you out of your trousers?" Zsophia smirked as she sat up on the edge of the bed. "I am in the perfect position to do so."

"Well then by all means." Walter smiled. He knew and wanted this. Her breath was so warm on his skin. Zsophia's fingers deftly undid his trousers then she kissed his navel. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and slowly allowed his trousers to slide down his legs. "Zsophia." He whispered as he felt the first hot kisses. "Darling" He moaned as her lips stayed just at his tip then she licked the sensitive head. Walter moaned his head fell back, he did not need to breathe which he was glad for as she took him in her mouth. "Dear Lord!" Walter's eyes opened. Her hands that spread so much more heat through his skin were on the sides of his hips balancing him as she drew her mouth up and down. He felt incredible as he slid in and out of her mouth. "Zsophia stop." She did and blinked up at him looking curiously. "If you do not stop..." He looked down at her meaningfully. "Besides like I said. I miss your taste." Walter smirked as he slid her more onto the bed. "I have so missed this."

"Walter." Zsophia whispered as she was slid over the comforter by Walter. It was soft velvet and silks that her skin slid against, only arousing her more. Now it was he who gave hot kissed and nips at her skin as he moved to taste her. Then her hips did dance for him. "Love..." She breathed out shaking. Her hips danced to a rhythm directed by him and his attentions. The feeling of his tongue in her most intimate areas made Zsophia gasp and grab the blankets under her. Zsophia was climbing higher and higher. "Walter. Please I need..." She nearly panted then looked down into his eyes.

"Yes My Mate My wife." Walter smiled then climbed up the bed so they were nearly face to face and he entered her slowly. "Yes, Zsophia Yes." Walter moaned the feel of her surrounding him, the scent of her arousal filling his nose and her taste on his mouth. When he looked down the arch of her back. The look of need and joy on her face undid Walter completely. "It has been too long." He growled his eyes glowed bright red.

"Yes it has. Far too long." Zsophia looked up at Walter feeling him as he slid into her so perfectly, her eyes glowed red to match his. She reached to him and pulled him down for a kiss. Now they danced together. This dance of ecstasy known only by lovers as their bodies become one.

"Beloved." Walter whispered into Zsophia's ear. At these times Walter knew his heart had to beat with hers. He breathed with her. Their bodies moved as one. Now he was alive. If only for this time he felt as if her was a mortal man being with the woman he loved.

"My heart." Zsophia whispered into his ear. If his body was supposed to be cold you could not prove it to her. He was the man she loved. With him passions came out in her she never knew she had. His lips were like fire on her skin. His hands spread the heat of their love over her body. When he moved his head then licked her sensitive nipple she would swear that it was hotter than one could measure. The longer they moved together the deeper their bond was strengthened. They would lose themselves in the other's eyes. Then faster they would move together. Then faster the friction between them becoming more electric. Then in a moment Zsophia called "Walter!" She knew her blood now was the time he most loved it. Now especially now it was also claiming her. This time a husband claimed his wife.

"Zsophia!" Walter called out then in a moment he sunk his teeth into her throat. This blood was the most amazing to him. It was not just the passion that burned through her veins. It was the offer. She was making an offering of herself to him at this time when he could so easily lose control. He knew he never would with her. He had done so once. It would never happen again. "Zsophia!" Walter called to her again his head coming up her blood flooding through him.

"Walter!" She called to him then they both called "Love!" one to another in the duet only they could ever sing. Then silence over took them both as they existed on a plane of pure ecstasy together.

"Beloved." They whispered to each other as they smiled. Looking in each other's eyes again. They smiled as Zsophia pulled back the covers under them. Walter lay down next to her under the blankets, then he took her in his arms to sleep. They knew there would be more lovemaking later but for now they were in a more intimate place. They held each other under the covers of their wedding bed. They smiled and slept.


	82. Childs Court

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

82 Childs Court

* * *

"Little bodies were sent to bed with watchful Nannies and Dumplings." Dragon smiled at Mala. They were watching people stumble to bed. Some had been unknowingly pacing themselves against Dragon and/or Mala. Those who did were destined to lose. Mala and Dragon were not affected by alcohol as humans were.

"Bigger bodies stayed up and partied last night and past the ceremony into the day." Mala nodded. There would be new blood in the villages she was sure.

"Bigger bodies cannot keep up with the little ones now." Dragon laughed. He wondered if there were going to be new citizens in England.

"The villagers are handling it far better." Mala laughed. "But they drank less of what they did not know about. They stuck to drinking what they knew." She shook her head watching western adults staggering off to bed. Eastern Parents and Dumplings had already planned to entertain children. This was a custom, everyone knew their parts. The children had a great deal more freedom today, but the children also knew better then to try to take things too far.

* * *

Trilby could not decide what to do. The bed was very warm and cozy but One and Other were bouncing all over the room and running from window to window wanting to go out and play. Trilby caught a falling brush from a vanity. Outside she could hear the voices of children. "I think there are many children out there?" One and other nodded happily. "Very well you two." She laughed. "I know you wish you could play with all of the children openly but you must be very careful." She reminded them.

"Yes!" /Yes!/Both said and nodded.

"You both become more and more clever." Trilby laughed and smiled. She then kissed both gently on the head. "So what shall we wear. The people have given you ribbons you can wear. You should." One and Other danced.

* * *

"I still am impressed with his arms." Freddy said his eyes big. The black smith look curious at what the Young Dragon could be saying.

/He is impressed with/ /the size of your arms./ The Princes Dracul translated.

"Tank you Young Dracul." The Blacksmith smiled. /What do you wish from my wares?/

/We have a need for our bridles./ /They will as well./ Viktor and Vlad nodded.

/As you all wish. I have others aside and can make others if you like./ The blacksmith promised.

/Thank you./ Viktor and Vlad smiled. /We look now/ /and after they choose/ /their new horses/ /we return./

"So will we look at the weapon smith again?" Freddy asked.

"Yes later." "For now we want" "to look at what" "he has here." The Princes Dracul smiled.

* * *

"Amun it is wonderful here, even if cold. What do you think?" Zoa asked as she walked out of the changing area of the little shop.

"I think I like you in that outfit." Amun smiled. It was not a gwazee but it still fit her very well. "I think I love all of this except the usual weather. I am glad it has been less cold and raining." He looked around him. "With all of these colors I know why Zsophia always was so happy when she saw the camp colors. These worlds she has been in are so different and yet so the same."

"The children laugh, play and are loud all over the world." Zoa smiled. "I hope soon I will give you children."

"Then we will both enjoy them." Amun laughed. "I give the children to you too." He kissed Zoa.

"Now then, let us get you dressed as well." Zoa smiled wickedly.

"Me? I am happy as am thank you my love." When she cocked her head to one side Amun sighed he had already lost and he knew it. "Yes let us go and pick something out."

"After we should go and look at the horses." Zoa said lightly. She knew that this is what Amun was most interested in. "There is also a weapons smith here."

"That sounds good indeed." Amun nodded with a smile.

* * *

"So then lady, shall we to bed?" Dragon smiled he knew the answer but would ask anyway.

"Mala come play with us?" Lila asked as she waved.

"Of course. May He play with us too?" Mala smiled at Lila as she pointed to Dragon.

"Yes yes! Come play!" Alice clapped her hands. She was happy she had changed after the wedding and feast. This dress she could play in, the other she was afraid to ruin.

"So then what are we playing?" Dragon asked with a smile. _"That was unfair."_ He thought to Mala. He received a smile in return.

"Well we aren't sure. The boys are playing dragons but said we could not play because treasures are too weak and fragile." Alice frowned.

"They honestly said that?" Mala blinked. "Little fools." She was not amused.

"I have an idea." Dragon smiled as he squatted down to Lila's level. "Princess Lila have your brothers been teaching you to fight?"

"Yeth." She said looking at Familiar's tail.

"Ha I knew it. They are very good brothers and dragons." Dragon laughed. "Can you fight in that dress?"

"Not this dress, the riding outfit I could." Lila thought hard of what she knew she had. "Trousers would be the easiest."

"I think so as well." Mala smiled. "Do you have a dress with trousers like your Mama?"

"Yeth I have three." Lila nodded. "Why?"

"May Alice wear one?" Dragon smiled.

"Yeth she can pick the one she likes." Lila nodded. "One is soft blue even." She smiled. " Alice do you know how to fight at all?"

"Eddy has taught me some." Alice nodded.

"Yes I have." Edward smiled as he and the other Young Dragons walked up. "Why?

"We know" "Lila can fight." Vlad and Viktor nodded with twin smiled of pride. Lila learned very quickly how to defend herself and was learning to use more obvious attacks. They would spar with her now, not just teach.

"Well then." Mala smiled. "Some of the little dragons will not let the treasures play dragons because they are treasures and can't fight."

"They are wrong on that." James Richardson shook his head and thought of his cousin. "Amy can put most to the ground."

"Too right." Derrick and Freddy nodded. They had experienced Amy.

"Anyone who knows The Princess knows women can fight. With how good she is she had to have fought as a girl." Carter shook his head.

"So the treasures go and change into the trouser dresses." Mala smiled.

"They get a few last lessons." Dragon smirked.

"Then they" "challenge like" "any of us would." Viktor and Vlad nodded. "Perfect!" The said in tandem with nods. "What do you" "think Lila?"

"I am Papa's girl." Lila nodded. "I wanna be a Treasure Dragon like Mama. You are my brothers." She nodded. "I don't have the same blood. But I am part of the family." Lila gave her best scowl. "They are wrong for saying we can't fight. So I challenge and win like Brother, and like Mama." Lila nodded. "Dumpling?"

/Dumpling?/ Alice asked.

/Come little ones./ Dumpling nodded with a smile. She was proud of her Little Treasure. She was living up to being a Dracul. She looked at her friend./ Royal Treasure Lila will challenge little dragons to show that treasures are tough enough to play with the dragons. Alice will stand as Lila's second./

/My Little Treasure! I am so proud!/ Her Dumpling smiled and hugged Alice. She thought a moment. "I proud you." She smiled. She was given a big hug by Alice. Then they went in.

"Those young dragons will have no clue what is going to happen to them." Carter laughed.

"You are too right on that." Freddy laughed.

"Lila will challenge" "one twice her" "size and older." Viktor and Vlad thought on who.

"That is going a bit far." Griffiths worried. "How about the one who is stupid enough to say something?"

"It is perfect." Dragon smiled. "They will not take Lila serious."

"And that is part of the strategy of this." Mala smiled.

"They don't think much on her like people did to Freddy at first." Derrick smiled at his brother. "But like Freddy she will fight hard and win."

"Also proves she is of their family; they who fight." Freddy smirked.

"With this fight she proves much and claims her place with the family blood or no." Dragon smiled. He looked forward to the fight. "Come Dragons let us go make ready as well."

"Also remember they saw the girls pushed over and cry." Mala smiled.

"Lila has been told" "like we have been" "fights are to be chosen" Viktor and Vlad then reminded them all. "She was also surprised by the bully." They looked at one another. "We need Tabitha."

* * *

"What is it?" Alucard asked as he rose through the lid and sat on top of the coffin. He was tired and it was morning. There had been very little sleep thus far. He was not amused.

"It would seem your granddaughter will be issuing her first challenge." The Man with the Gold ring said with surprise.

"Is she?" Alucard smiled predatorily. "I am proud and wish to see this first challenge. Who will fight for her?" He figured Viktor and Vlad would decide between them.

"She will." The Man chuckled.

"**She** Will?" Alucard asked with wide eyes. "I am very proud." He laughed.

"Love what is it?" Sears asked as she sat up through the lid.

"Little Lila is going to offer her first challenge and fight it herself." Alucard had enjoyment and pride dancing in his eyes. "She is to prove she is a Dracul. And her second is?"

"Alice of course." Seras smiled with a yawn. "They are as bad as the Young Dragons." She shook her head. "I need to feed much before this."

"We all will. Who is informing my daughter?"

"Their Dumpling."

"Good plan." Seras nodded and accepted the goblet of blood. "She might at least be safe." Seras knew young people were even now being called to feed Alucard and her.

* * *

/This is all easily done with a Children's Court My Dragon Princes./ Ivan nodded when he was asked about how best to accomplish the challenge.

/Children's Court?/ Vlad and Viktor asked. /A small court? One for only children?/ They blinked /We thought it best/ /to have even the adults to see./

/No it is held by the royal children but it is still a real court./ Ivan thought. /I will explain. Your royal mother would never have had the chance to learn./ He smiled. /If You and Your Dragons would please follow me?/

* * *

_She is taking her life into her own hands._ Walter growled softly. _And throwing it away._ He slid out of bed and pulled on his trousers. he had no desire to wake Zsophia over this he preferred to wake her in other ways."What Dumpling?" He glowered down at her as he opened the door.

"Forgive me My Prince." Dumpling curtsied. "It was thought you would want to know your daughter is to issue her first challenge soon, and is to fight for herself." Dumpling smiled with pride.

"Is she?" When Dumpling nodded Walter smiled. "My Little Treasure." He shook his head. "When will she offer her challenge?"

"Papa!" Lila squealed and ran to Walter. "I am going to make a challenge!" Lila tried to scowl. "And I am going to win like Mama and brother." She smiled. "Will you come watch the fight?"

"Your Papa and I will come to witness the challenge." Zsophia smiled as she walked up behind Walter. She had woken with him. "It is your first one. It is very important." Zsophia kissed Lila on the forehead. "Everyone will see it."

"Everyone?" Lila blinked.

"You are **the** Royal Treasure Princess Lila. This is important to so many people. It is best witnessed my many so the story told will be able to be confirmed." Dumpling smiled warmly.

"Do I hit him with a glove?" Lila asked. She should be nervous but she was not. She wanted to do this. It was scary but she wanted to show she was strong too. "I want those dragons to learn to be nice and let the treasures play too. We are not weak we are strong too." She nodded her little head in a way that was confident.

"You want to bring knowledge to all and justice for others." Zsophia smiled. "Oh my Little Treasure I am so proud of you." Zsophia whispered and kissed Lila gently.

"As am I." Walter nodded. He spied Alice. "Hello Alice." He smiled.

"I am going to be Lila's second. Is that ok?" Alice asked she was beginning to understand that this was very, very important.

"If that is as Lila wants then that is how it will be." Zsophia smiled. "We are very proud of you too." She nodded. She knew the Griffiths would be as well. These Little Treasures were taking back some of what had been stolen from them. They would always be treasures, the prettiest treasures were always strong. "You do not hit him with a glove. It will be a gauntlet one of the heavy gloves you have will do for this. You throw it on the ground in front of him."

* * *

"A challenge? Lila I mean Princess Lila will issue a challenge?" Lady Griffiths blinked. "And you will be her second?" She was astounded.

"Yes auntie if I may. Prince Walter said I may. This is very important. It is Lila's first challenge." Alice smiled. She had the soft blue Trousers dress. Their Dumpling was opening the fasteners on the back of the dress Lila wore now.

"It will be fine Mum and Dad." Edward promised. "There will be many people they won't get hurt. The one Princess Lila fights will but he is the only one."

"Everyone who fights gets hurt." Sir Griffiths nodded to his son. "You have the proof of that."

"Yes father I do." Edward nodded. "This is a single challenge. They will both get hurt a bit. He will have less pain if he stays down and accepts his defeat."

"I expect you are right." Lady Griffiths nodded. "Well you will stand tall and proud; remember Alice." She smiled.

"Yes aunty and I will not fidget too much." Alice nodded. "I will hold Jewel and Familiar. Dumpling will hold Lila's skirt and crown."

"I see." Sir Griffiths nodded.

"What is a second?" Alice looked up confused.

"Well historically a second it the one who would act like an emissary. It was their job to see if the duel could be avoided." Sir Griffiths smiled. She had agreed to do this without knowing.

"But I want her to win so the dragons learn." Alice shook her head.

"Yes yes I know. Often they would hold the jacket and help the person who would duel." Sir Griffiths smiled. "You will hold Familiar. That is very important."

* * *

"So we can do many things at his court? It is a real court?" Lila asked blinking.

"Yes it is." Vlad and Viktor nodded. "We were" "surprised as well" "but this is how it is."

"We can do things like Mama and Dracul do?" Lila smiled.

"Yes." Viktor and Vlad nodded. "Why?"

"Because we can give gifts and say thank you like they do." Lila smiled. "Then I fight my challenge."

"Well." Viktor and Vlad looked at each other. "Yes we can at that." They nodded. "We should." They looked at Lila. "Let's decide what we will do."

* * *

Many Western heads hurt from the night and were not pleased being told there was a special court to be held.

"What is this about?" Was the general question.

"It is a special Children's Court you need to be there." Was the general answer.

"A kids court?" Many sighed.

"Yes held by the royal children with the royal adults." Eyebrows would raise. "It is important."

"Right let me get dressed." Was the grumbling that followed.

"This had best be important." The Queen sighed.

Those from the East has instantly sobered when the court was called. This could be of good fortune or bad. It was quickly called so it could be either.

* * *

"Oh I feel horrid." Tailor sighed and leaned on Arcadia.

"You ought to stop drinking like I did love." Arcadia fussed as he helped to hold up Tailor. "Come on now Princess Lila wanted to make sure you knew she and Alice were going to wear some of your dresses for this court."

"Are they? Those precious treasures." Tailor smiled. "Give me water and aspirin and I will be better I promise." When Arcadia looked worried still he smiled. "I will quit drinking if it upsets you so much."

"I am glad." Arcadia smiled and went to get Tailor what he wanted.

* * *

"Welcome all." Alucard thundered across the crowd. Those with hangovers hated life now. As if leaving the beds they had just a few hours been in was not bad enough, as if the brightness was not bad enough. They had to once again stand then kneel, then stand, and kneel, and sat for yet another court.

"They do this way too often." One man growled quietly. He was very silent then with the withering looks he got from so many.

"This is to be a special court." Zsophia smiled. "This is the first court to be done by the youngest generation of the royal family." Western hearts growled at this announcement. Eastern hearts sung to be allowed to see this first court to be held by the young Princes and Princess.

"All rise for the Dragon Prince Vlad the Dragon Prince Viktor and the Treasure Princess Lila." Was called by the herald. To do this was an honor to be treasured in his heart.

The three walked in. Lila was in the center with her brothers on either side. That she walked in with her brothers side by side showed they were all together as one. They were not more important than her. They still protected her. But they respected her and expected others to do so.

"We love you Dragon Prince Viktor, We love you Treasure Princess Lila We love you Dragon Prince Vlad!" Was yelled by one and cheered for by others.

Behind them walked the two rows if Dragons in their midst walked Alice. She was a Noble Treasure. She too walked in with the Dragons. She was to be protected by all she was a precious Treasure as well.

The adults thrones had been moved back and raised slightly in proper accordance with any other court. The smaller thrones sat in front of in perfect symmetry with how they would look when the children were adults.

_A children's court? And all the adults are here as well. How interesting. This is worth it._ The Queen's Throne sat directly behind and slightly above those of the children and the adults. At this court as at all others she was the grand matriarch over all. She was charmed and interested by this all.

"Sit all." Viktor, Vlad and Lila said together. Even with the children people were compelled into action. Alice was given a place to sit the Dragons took their places to protect the royals. It was truly a children's court. It was a miniature version of the court all sat as adults.

"My Young Princes and Princess if I may speak at your court?" Alucard asked.

"Yes, Yeth Grandfather." The three children nodded.

"To be sure all people understand this is a real court. Any and all decisions are as if they were our own. These are royals and makers of laws. They are the next generation but we as the adults will uphold what occurs here." Alucard said in a fashion that was not to be mistaken.

"Young Royals may We be allowed to speak as well?" The Queen asked with a smile.

"Yes Grand Queen." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"It ith our honor to have you do tho." Adults smiled at Lila's little lisp, it betrayed how frightened she was but still she worked to be strong.

"We wish it to be known once again. This is the culture of their lands. I put my voice with the other adult royals this is a true court and we will uphold it as well." She nodded.

"We thank you all for your thupport." Lila smiled. Vlad and Viktor smiled at her proud she was learning so fast.

Many were concerned with these statements, but then these were children. Then again these Princes had put a man to the sword.

"First We wish to" "recognize someone." Vlad and Viktor nodded. "Alice will you come up?"

"Yes, thank you." Alice was confused but did as she was asked holding Jewel close to her. She moved to stand in front of her friends and faced them suddenly they seemed scarier.

"Don't worry" "Alice this is good." Vlad and Viktor nodded.

"I get to do something fun!" Lila smiled then she tried to look serious. "Alice because you are so brave, you went into the hound kennel to help me. Because you have a sweet and loving heart, you went to look after Eddy after the fight to help him. Because you have honor for others, you went to kick the one who called my Mama mean things. We and my Brothers want you to be a real noble. You are a Lady in our lands now instead of calling you just treasure Alice your are Treasure Lady Alice. You are not just getting this because you are my bestest friend. You are gettin it of your own actions. You will have a place in the castle for you and your family. Your very good aunt, uncle and the other children they have. You are a noble." Lila nodded. "Did I do that right?" Lila whispered up to Zsophia.

"Perfect." Zsophia whispered down to her. So many hearts melted and were thrilled. The young ones began to show love and respect to people who did well for them and others.

"Thank you." Alice smiled. A better coronet was put on her little head.

"You can sit" "down again." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"Three cheers for Treasure Lady Alice!" The herald called. "Hip!"

"Huzzah." People called out

"Hip!" Was called and Alice held Jewel closer to her.

"Huzzah!" Hearts smiled. They could see her fright but like Lila she would be strong.

"Hip!" Was called for the last time. Alice was glad for that.

"Huzzah!" People wanted Alice to know their support.

"Now all." Viktor and Vlad smiled.

"We wish Tabitha please come forward." Lila smiled. She was so happy.

"Um Right." Tabitha blinked she too walked before the thrones. She barely remembered to curtsey.

"Tabitha has been Mamas friend long." Lila smiled.

"She has been a help" "to our family in" "many ways." Viktor and Vlad smiled.

"You are a bigger treasure." Lila bound up out of her throne. "But you are my special treasure!" Lil went and sat in Tabitha's lap. She whispered to Tabby. "You are my sister."

"We would also have" "you be known of nobles" "in our homelands." Viktor and Vlad smiled. "What you have done" "for Our first treasure," "for us," "for our little treasure" "is more than we" "could say here." They nodded.

"I would add my desire for this to happen. So much our Tabitha has been a comfort to me and my family. She is as my little sister and Lila's older sister." Zsophia smiled.

"Tabitha you never have had a family your own have you?" Walter asked gently.

"Naw." Tabitha shook her head. "But I got Z and little Miss L here. The two V's and ya you to Walter." She laughed a little. "I gots others too."

"But child you have no last name your own?" The Queen asked shocked. She knew that there were street children but she had never met any herself.

"No Majesty." Tabitha said looking down as she held Lila.

"She is my sister." Lila declared. May thought it was the declaration of a child's love of a dear friend. Others knew better. "Mama. Papa, Dracul, everyone she is my sister." Lila was so happy to tell everyone.

"Yes My Little Treasure she is." Zsophia smiled. This last part was unplanned. Zsophia could tell. "I see now there were several things Little royals wanted to do today."

"So it would seem my daughter." Alucard nodded.

"We also say" "that Tabitha is" "our family." Viktor and Vlad said together.

"And so she is." The adults agreed together.

"Tabitha. You have a family and a last name." Zsophia smiled.

"Your last name is the same as ours. You are Tabitha Dornez." Walter smiled. People scurried to bring up another chair.

"This will be so ordered in our country's records as well. You are now Tabitha Dornez." The Queen nodded.

"Wow a family." Tabitha whispered. "A real family." She smiled.

"Yes Miss Tabitha, Rather Lady Tabitha you have your family now." Dumpling smiled. "All will be sorted later, Come and sit now with the Little Treasure Lady Alice."

"We would have you wear this for now until things can be figured out." Viktor and Vlad nodded. A beautiful light crown was placed on Tabitha's head.

"Thank you." Tabitha blinked.

"See here is where you sit." Lila showed Tabitha where to sit.

"The protection of an more matured treasure begins now." Alucard smirked.

"Indeed." Walter nodded as he watched Lila sit in her throne. _You are enjoying that thought too much at my expense._ Walter looked sideways at Alucard. "_But then she will be yours to help look after as well."_ He thought to Alucard as Alice handed Familiar over. Walter and others would be willing to swear that sensing what Lila was going to Familiar had jumped into Alice's lap.

"Now we know" "a game of dragons" "was played earlier." "Will the ones who" "played come up?" Viktor and Vlad asked.

Young dragons stood up and went before the thrones. They all knew they would be rewarded and praised as well.

"We saw some of the" "game played." Viktor and Vlad nodded. "Though it seemed" "odd to us."

"How highness?" One of the older dragons asked and stepped a bit closer to the thrones.

"I can tell why." Lila nodded and stood up. All the young dragons moved so they faced Lila and moved back. "You were all mean and said we could not play because we are treasures and not good enough." Now Lila did scowl for real.

"We did not want to hurt our treasures." The same dragon rolled his eyes. His family hung their heads. He was patronizing the princess. He was treating her with disrespect at court. Now he looked the bully.

"If that is it then I fix it!" Lila nodded. She took off her little heavy glove. "I challenge you!" She said and threw it down in front to the boy. There was a collective gasp, then all were quiet. No one knew what to think.

"This is a real challenge." Alucard said gravely. "So Little Dragon do you accept this challenge?"

"Yes I do?" He said confused.

"The first challenge" "of the Treasure Princess Lila" "has been asked for" "and accepted." Viktor and Vlad nodded. Then they smiled they could not help it. "It is the prerogative of " "the royal to have choice" "in time, place" "and type of fight." They explained. "Lila?"

"Here, now and unnar... un..." She looked up at her brothers.

"Unarmed sweetheart." Walter smiled.

"Here is the place." "Now is the time." "Unarmed is the style of fight." Vlad and Viktor nodded. "Will you fight yourself?" "Or do you want a champion?" They asked looking at the young dragon.

"I will fight myself. I do not understand?" He blinked and groused.

"You stand for all those little dragons who would not let the treasures play." Seras nodded.

"You opened your mouth." "You are the one" "who accepts the challenge." Vlad and Viktor nodded. "Who will stand as second?"

"I will!" One of the smaller boys from the west said.

"Lila who will be your champion and fight?" Walter asked mildly. Everyone worried. They saw Vlad fight so now they expected to see Viktor.

"Me!" Lila nodded.

"Highnesses? I can't fight her. She will get hurt. I can't ..." The challenger looked up worried. He was backed into a corner.

_Poor fool._ Integra shook her head. _I would think that little Lila does indeed belong up there. It may be done by a small girl but it was done well._ She was able to appreciate how he felt. She had been painted into a corner by Zsophia more times than Integra wanted to think on.

"This is a real challenge." Zsophia nodded. "Lila you will get hurt if you fight. He will be allowed to hit and do what he needs to win. You know this?"

"Yeth Mama." Lila nodded.

"Then you have all permission to fight as you would any challenge." Alucard nodded to the young dragon. He looked worried.

"Yes My Prince." The little dragon looked miserable. He would win, but he did not want to hurt Lila.

"We are proud of you Lila." Seras smiled. "Win or lose, you are standing up for your beliefs and to champion others."

"Thank you." Lila smiled.

"Who will" "be your second?" Viktor and Vlad asked.

"Alice?" Lila asked. "Will you please?"

"Yes I will." Alice nodded and stood up. She was not scared now. She wanted to help Lila to win.

"Then it is all settled." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"Gonna make you say aunty." Lila nodded as she glared at the offending dragon.

"Lila." Zsophia said and shook her head. "In the West it is a way of acknowledging you lose. But you say Uncle. Since this is a girl's challenge he would say Aunty."

"Since I am a boy you will say Uncle." He nodded at Alice. He did not take this seriously.

"My Treasure?" Dumpling asked.

"Yeth thank you." Lila smiled. She had her crown taken off. She handed Familiar to Alice then her skirt was taken off. "See Mama it is like yours." She beamed. "Alice has one too!" Faces smiled. Now they understood. She wanted to prove she was a Dracul by fighting. Win or lose Lila proved she was indeed a Dracul.

"We love you Little Princess Lila Dracul!" One of the people of the West smiled. "We know you are a true Dracul"

"Yes! Yay for the littlest Dracul!" Many called out they understood. She was proving her name.

"Thank you!" Lila smiled and waved. As Alice's Dumpling took off Alice's Skirt and coronet.

"Princess Lila, you are a Dracul you have proven this. We do not have to fight." The boy said.

"You better fight for real." Lila glared at him

"As you wish My Princess." The young Dragon nodded. He would not hurt her too much.

"Begin!" The Queen ordered. It had been her right and prerogative in all of this. She realized that here it was still on her word when important things begun.

"Yes." The challenger said and moved to Lila to push her over. He was met with a little fist in his stomach and it hurt. She kicked him in the shin too.

"**I said fight for real!"** Lila demanded and growled.

"I will." The young dragon said and made a grab for her she hit him in the arm after ducking. "Listen." He said and smacked the center of her back and sent her to the ground. Everyone expected her to cry now. The challenge would be over. There were little tears, it hurt to fall but she got up.

"See fight for real!" She said and went to him. Now he understood, now they all understood. This little treasure did know how to fight and she would prove it.

"We will fight for real. Forgive my disrespect My Princess." He nodded and readied himself to fight for real. This was the test, he had to hit and be hit by a treasure. Any time she was hit she hit back she kicked and dodged. If she got knocked to the ground she got up and kept fighting the young dragon nodded. He swore that he would only hit the ground for real, then he would keep fighting as long as he could. Bruises and blood did not matter. She wanted a real fight and he would show her the respect and give her just that.

Lila did not like being hit or kicked. When she and her brothers practiced she knew they did not hit her as hard as this. She wanted a real fight. The little cut on her lip did not matter. She was going to win.

Soon it was obvious they were a fairly even match. He was bigger, he was older, even stronger, but she was not giving up. This was a real match.

_Oh my little treasure. Take some care._ Walter worried. He could swear he felt every blow delivered to Lila.

_I am proud of that Little Treasure. I am sure that is how My Zsophia was as a child._ Alucard smiled.

_I will begin to teach her and My Little dragons to weave magic into their fighting after this week._ Zsophia decided.

_Lila is so different than when I first saw her._ Seras thought as she remembered little hands clutching the blankets, the little eyes that peered into the dark. The frightened treasure that hid on the top of the bookcase.

"I have to win." Lila hissed. "I can't zap." She reminded herself. The she remembered something Dracul told her. She knew where to hit. She remembered something both of her brothers taught her if she was fighting someone bigger. Lila ran in quickly she got under the fist then she poked the young dragon in the eye.

"Ow!" the young man protested. As he fell to the ground he felt the blinding pain. She had won. It was a soft poke but he felt it. He was also sure she had been careful to not do any real damage to him. "Aunty!" He called out holding his eye. "I cannot fight for real. My eye hurts. I will not be able to give a real fight now. I accept defeat."

"I win?" Lila blinked. "It is a real win?"

"Yes sister it is a real" "win he speaks the truth." Viktor and Vlad smiled.

"Hail Princess, Treasure and Little Dragoness Lila!" Young Dragon Carter called out.

"Hail Hail Hail!" The crowd called out. Little Treasures cheered louder. Their Princess won for them a chance to do something they were not allowed to do before.

"Please tell me it just hurts and I did not make it too hard!" Lila cried out. She ran to the young dragon as he sat up.

"My dear Little Princess. It is just a hurt see." He pulled his hand away from his eye, it was very red. "I will keep the eye, the sight, and the lesson you taught me." He smiled. "Never again will I think a treasure as too weak to play rough games if they wish."

"Ok, good." Llila nodded for the moment she did not care. "Mala?" Lila called out. She realized she had really hurt the young dragon in front of her.

"My Little Princess I m here at your command." Mala smiled. She too knew that Lila had been careful. She looked at the young dragons eye. "It will hurt, I will put a patch over it for now but you did no real damage even thought you could have done very serious damage."

_That took real control._ Tabitha thought then she realized. _She didn't even try to Zap._

"Ok. Good." Lila nodded. She would be bruised and she hurt but she did not want to hurt him too bad.

"My Princess?" The young dragon bowed to the ground in front of her. "Will you grant me a boon? Will you allow me to be your champion in our home country? May I be the one to protect your name from any dirt or harm even when you are not there?"

"Oh what?" Lila blinked she did not think this far she had only thought up to the fight she had not thought past that. She looked up at the adults.

"I think that would be excellent." Alucard nodded.

"Thank you." Lila looked at the young dragon. "Please get up?" She held out her hand to help him up even if she was shorter.

"As you wish My Most Precious Treasure and Princess." The young dragon took her hand and kissed it.

"I want to tell everyone your name." Lila looked at the young dragon this was not like how her Papa kissed her hand.

"I am your humbled servant Sergio." He smiled at Lila. He knew hers was the most important name in his life now. He saw now what his father saw when he looked on The Royal Treasure and Dragoness, Princess Zsophia. Now he saw it in Lila he smiled.

"This is my home champion Sergio." Lila said hoping she said it right again she looked up. When Zsophia smiled. She was relieved. When she saw and felt the pride her Mama had for her, Lila could stand a little taller she smiled. "Thank you for a lesson to."

"A lesson?" He asked confused and blinked.

"Yeth. I didn't think about the after fight. I just wanted to win. Now I think about the after fight. I learned because of you. When you learn you say thank you." Lila smiled. Heads nodded this little treasure had indeed been taught to be noble in action and word.

"You learn a great deal quickly." The Queen nodded. "It is a lesson many do not ever learn. It is one We hope others have learned with you."

"Amen Great Queen." Zsophia nodded.

"We fight when we must." Vlad nodded.

"We give all of ourselves to that fight." Vlad agreed.

"We think on those we fight for." James Richardson said with his head high.

"We think on why we fight." The Irons said together solidly

"We are responsible for our actions in the fight." Edward Griffiths said with strength.

"We remember what happens after the fight is our responsibility." Carter promised.

"We look to heal after the fight so all are made stronger." Walter said as he looked at his children.

"We look forward to rebuild what has been broken or even destroyed." Seras smiled.

"This is part of being a Dragon as well." Alucard said solemnly wit a nod. He had built hospitals and other places of need for the people. During and after campaigns he had done so because it was the right thing to do.

"We truly see strength and honor in leadership here and in the future now." Dragon commented. He did not need to say it. He simply put into words what all watching and listening knew. People were in awe of those on the dais. They were proud to know, work for, work with or serve them; adult and child alike.

* * *

"We are going to see the horses?" Tabitha asked as Lila and Alice were nearly dragging her along.

"Yeth! It is going to be fun!" Lila smiled running along. She and her brothers had a plan. Alice knew part of it. Tabitha would have a new horse. Alice did not know is she would have one of her own now. "Mama said we could go!"

"We are going as well." Derrick laughed with their Dragons. All were in high spirits now. The festival has resumed as the adults had had a chance to sleep.

"See they are all so pretty!" Lila exclaimed. "Hello Mr. Tarosh sir."

"Hello Royal Treasure." The head of the family smiled down at Lila with a bow.

"They are all so big." Tabitha blinked. "I am used to the D's at the estate, but these are lot's more here."

"I hope these are to your liking My lady." Tarosh said with some pride. This was newest of the Royal family.

"We only ride" "a horse" "from Tarosh." Viktor and Vlad smiled.

"My Dragon Princes, I am most humbled and honored to hear those words from your own lips." The large man smiled with a deep bow.

"It is often said and many agree that it is the horse that choose the rider not that the rider that chooses in a circumstance such as this." Zsophia smiled. "But then we can know that if we simply send for a horse and we tell him everything we know of the rider Tarosh will pick the best one he can." Zsophia looked at Lila. "Your Papa is dealing with something."

"Ok." Lila smiled.

"My Royal Dragoness." Tarosh went to one knee. When Zsophia offered his hand he kissed it.

"I am so glad to see so many of these beautiful horses together in one place. It reminds me of home." Zsophia nearly whispered.

"They are big." Alice agreed. One leaned over the gate and smelled Alice then gave her a gentle nudge.

"You are in mud and she is telling you to move." Zsophia smiled.

"Oh thank you." Alice smiled and moved then she petted the horses mane. "They are so soft."

"What is her name Noble Treasure?" Tarosh asked with a smile.

"I don't know." Alice said as Tarosh picked her up he walked over away from the horse a bit with Alice. The horse followed.

"See she had followed you. She chose her rider." Zsophia smiled.

"But they are expensive I bet and I have to ask Aunty if she will be able to buy her." Alice said praying Aunty and Uncle would say yes.

"What is this?" Sir Griffiths asked.

"They say the horse says I am her rider." Alice whispered.

"Oh I see." Sir Griffiths blinked. He saw how the horse reached her head over to where Alice sat in the man's arms and nuzzled her. He saw Alice smile and pet the horse. "Well how much is she?" He asked.

"She is a present." Lila said. "Mama said I can give one big gift while I am here." She smiled.

"It is true." Zsophia smiled. "Walter and I agreed she may give one big gift while she is here." She petted the mane of the horse closest to her. "There will be so few times that Lila will be able to give a gift in this way as the princess she is. Please let her give this gift."

"Please please." Lila said pulling on Sir Griffiths tunic. "This is not from Mama or Papa. They are giving lot's of things from the family and some gifts from them only." She explained. "This a my big from me only gift." She smiled up at him. "Also now Alice will have her very own horse."

"I cannot say no to a Dear Little Princess with a loving heart." Sir Griffiths smiled down at Lila. "Well then Alice it would seem you have your own horse now." He laughed.

"She is really mine?" Alice asked her eyes and smile big.

"Yeth!" Lila smiled. "You can ride her later with me in the big ring in the competition. I can't do big tricks like others so I ride around at the beginning." Lila nodded. "Is it ok?" She asked Zsophia.

"Yes it is." Zsophia nodded. "Sir Griffiths My father and step-mother wish to be allowed to give Alice the tack and barding for Alice's horse."

"I can only say thank you. To see Alice so happy and lively this week. I could ask no other gift." Sir Griffiths smiled as Alice was put on the horses back.

"Wow she is big around too." Alice smiled.

"That is why I can stand up in my saddle." Lila nodded as Zsophia picked her up.

"Tabitha you need to find your horse too." Zsophia smiled.

"Horse? Me?" Tabitha said looking at Zsophia lost her mind.

"Everyone in the family has a horse. They all start with D." Lila smiled. "You are my sister you are family you have a horse too." She explained.

"I don't know how to ride." Tabitha blinked.

"You will learn like we all have to." Zsophia smiled.

"Zsophia didn't have to learn, I think she was born on a saddle." Walter smiled as he walked over. It was nice to sate himself on the traitor. He was still alive but he had no pleasure in Walter's bite. "Or it seems like it." Kissed Lila, Zsophia, and Familiar. Then he walked over to Tabitha and kissed her on the head.

"Wha?" Tabitha looked at Walter.

"Papa kisses us." Lila smiled she wanted to be held by Walter now so she held out her arms.

"I might kiss Ruger even." He teased Tabitha.

"You are weird." Tabitha shook her head. "So how do we pick each other?"

"Go in the pen and find each other." Zsophia smiled. "You all as well." She motioned to the Pack.

"Huh?" James Richardson asked with a blink. "I think we all have horses."

"Hah!" Sir Griffiths laughed. "I think this way the Pack will ride together on war steeds."

"Yes." Viktor and Vlad nodded. "These are breed" "for war and peace." "They are good for" "trick riding." "They are not so" "fussy about the" "weather either."

"Also when the attack happened on my sons other horses would have run, these horses fought for their riders." Walter said darkly with a chilling smile. "In a way I thank you for my son's lives Tarosh. Your horses attacked one who had made himself a danger to them and any who had ridden through there."

"Thank you my prince." Tarosh fell to his knees and bowed to the ground. "That my horses were able to be of service in this way is a blessing and honor to myself and my family. Thank you for telling me of this. It shows us that we have been keeping the breed honest to their ancestors who rode in the battles against the Turks and other enemies."

"Indeed they are and your family is the only My family will ever buy a horse from so long as I hold influence." Walter said helping the nearly ancient man to his feet. Even though he knew he might be treated thus it still surprised, embarrassed and humbled him. Once Walter was simply a butler and trash man.

"We agree father." Viktor and Vlad nodded. "We will only" "buy from the" "family Tarosh."

"My heart is full. This blessing is the greatest ever given." Tarosh bowed his head. "I swear my horses will be first for the royal family and their friends." He looked up. "I also give my word that our horses will never falter in quality. This I swear on the blood of my family. He pulled his knife and cut his sword arm.

"Of that We are sure." Alucard nodded. "If you fall to your knees my daughter will have my hide. Please do not." He smiled at Zsophia. "Children and ancient should not fall to their knees in the eyes of her and her mother. Never in the eyes of my Zara either. Even a Prince answers to someone else in some matters." He shook his head. "Zara said we should purchase ones for the pregnant ladies as well."

"Good thought." Zsophia nodded. "This breed is raised for the protection of their riders. No matter if they ride or are simply near the women no one can accost her. They will not allow it." She smiled at Sir Griffiths. "I know your lady enjoys the ride. These horses provide the smoothest ride for her. In war they are vicious in peace they are gentle." Zsophia looked and Tarosh and gave him a small bow. "Only a horse breed by them is still able to do such things. It is proof of their heritage. See look at Alice."

"Why?" Sir Griffiths asked then he did a quick intake of breath. The horse was walking around with Alice on her back not being controlled by any but Alice. "She is safe?"

"It is near impossible for" "Alice to fall. Her horse" "will not move in any" "way to allow it." Vlad and Viktor promised.

"Alice." Lady Griffiths gasped.

"She is fine my love." Sir Griffiths soothed.

"Very safe." /Dumpling/ promised.

"Dear Lady no horse of mine would harm your child." Tarosh promised her.

"They are the best and safest breed for my Lady?" Sir Griffiths asked. Vivian had not had an easy pregnancy before.

"I swear it to be true." Tarosh bowed.

"We all do." Walter agreed for the rest of his family.

"We will have one for my wife then." He smiled at a surprised Vivian. "I will have no argument." He shook his head. "These are the best horse for you. You will ride easier, safer and with them longer." He looked serious.

"As you wish my love." Vivian looked surprised at her husband, she never knew him to be so insistent on anything.

"Tarosh at this rate you will have no stock to go home with." Alucard laughed. "You may have to send more even."

"If that be the case it will be done." Tarosh smiled. "With the interest in my stock I believe you are correct My Prince." The pride was evident but all agreed that he had ever right to it.

"Selling out?" Sir Richardson smiled. "Well then we may have to wait darling. Loosen that bodice a bit please?"

"It is a loose as it needs be and I think you may be right about the wait." Lady Richardson laughed.

"Well that is saddening." Lady Irons shook her head. "I thought a new horse might be nice. It would seem they are becoming popular with the people here." She smiled. If the princess rode this breed of horse than all wanted to. _Brown nosing fools._

"Never will the friends and English Dragons wait to purchase my stock." Tarosh said strongly with his promise. "I have already sent for more." He said looking pleased and embarrassed. "You may have pick of these or wail for the others to arrive."

"Smart man." Alucard smirked.

"I think we found each other." Tabitha smiled. "I guess I could name him Divination. It is a kind of magic."

"Not Crone?" Alucard smirked.

"Divination starts with D. Crone starts with a C." Tabitha smirked back. "I want his name to have to do with magic.

"Then Divine. As in to divine the future." Walter smiled. "One never knows what they will see."

"Your horse will often see something you may not. They can see your future." Zsophia agreed.

"Even if it is a quick trip to the ground." Alucard laughed.

"Father!" Zsophia looked at him.

"Divine will not throw Tabitha when she begins to ride. After she knows how, if she is stupid he may to teach her a lesson." He warned with a snigger.

* * *

At the end of the day the Grounds had an excited if still relaxed buzz. Tomorrow would be the jousts and the riding competition. All knew it would be exciting. Everyone was in a way glad there was no feast tonight. They walked around under the stars and simply enjoyed the time and each other.


	83. Chapter 83

Tribute

* * *

**Authors Note:** I personally was not there. This story is not an eye witness recounting of the disaster. This is not necessarily in the time line. I just wanted to post it as a tribute to all who lost their lives; if we forget, they died in vain. I as I am sure all of you remember this day all too well.

Blaze woke feeling weird. She could not put her finger on it. Something just felt wrong. There was an upset. She tried to put her finger on it as she walked to her office. The idea of breakfast almost made her throw up. The staff that past by her saw a very confused woman.

She sat on her desk and thought. Jolene stuck her head in. "Boss meeting?"

"Huh? Oh right." Blaze walked down the hall to the meeting room. When she got there every one saw her confusion. "Walter what is today?"

"Sunday eleven September …"He stopped it looked as though Blaze had been hit. Her eyes went wide.

"Everyone will excuse me." She walked out of the room. People remembered she was an American. The evil that had been done had shocked and horrified the world but for an American it somehow seemed different It was more personal.

"Do we stay here?"

"Until we hear otherwise, yes." Walter answered.

Blaze walked in a few minutes later she wore jeans and a plain white t-shirt and Teva's. Over her heart it simply read 'In Remembrance of our Fallen Heroes 9/11/01' her eyes were haunted. "I wear this shirt one day a year, every year. I'm sorry all maybe later but I have a few demons to fight."

"Boss do you want to talk about it. We all would be happy to listen." She blinked at the people in the room. They were friends.

"I was there." Everyone got real quiet. "I was in New York City. I was going to finally meet some people face to face for the first time. E-mails and all that. They all had there offices in the World Trade Center Tower Two." She paused to take a deep breath. "I had flown in the night before." Now she shook her head and looked at her hands. When she looked up there were tears. "None of them survived." Now the tears slid down her cheek. "The panic, the fear, the sorrow, people throwing themselves from the windows not willing to allow others to dictate their way of death. Things showered down paper stuffing from furniture, and body parts." She shook her head "One very clear memory I have was when I was watching the first tower burn. "Thank God they are in Tower Two."

Then we all heard the plane I just thought NO! The fireball, it was horrible. We were being pushed back more and more. Then the collapse we all ran. We ran until we got far enough away or the force of the cloud carried the threw us to the ground." She sighed and wiped away the tears.

"I also remember the Brave Heroes that my shirt speaks of. These men and women charged into the mouth of Hell its self hoping that they might save one live, even just one life. Saving one life was so important to them that it was worth risking their own. Too many died." Another deep breath. "All of them were racing to there fire engines, ambulances,

**True Story: **I heard of on woman who was a medical professional. She threw her kit on her back and got there on rollerblades and just went. After the collapse she and some others snuck past the blockades. They just knew that there were going to be people who would need help.

There are also miraculous things that happened."

** True story **to the best of my memory: A blind man who was fairly high up was trapped he knew he would not make it he kept sending his beloved Seeing Eye dog away. The Dog did not agree. He kept at his master to not give up and die. The man with his dog escaped. Then the dog ran back in. He brought out more people. The owner and rescue personnel tried to stop him but again he went in. He then brought out more. The man held on to his dog who disobeyed his master and ran in again. The building collapsed. Soon after, out came a fireman who was carrying the dog, it looked dead. They put it on a gurney and it still responded to his master's voice. "He came for me and saved my life. He led me out." The dog suffered burns all over his body but he lived. He is the first dog to be recognized by the City of New York for his courage and service. He was given a medal.

Blaze and everyone else was quiet. "Too many died who should not have. These people were not warriors they were not combatants on the field of battle they were civilians. That's why when we are talking about terrorists one person is too many. This is why I hunt any and all terrorists If Five Years Ago Today they could do what they did, if we do not stop them here, before they get there plan underway…." Blaze shrugged.

"Also let us not forget the men and women in the armed forces who put their lives on the line Twenty four hours a day on foreign soil to provide to us the ability to live as we please. They are fighting for our freedom."

**True** I did lose a favorite on-line cribbage partner. He was going to fly out and see me. His last words to me were "I'll see you soon."

I do own and wear the shirt.

I do remember seeing the second tower hit on live on TV and all the rest that we all saw.

**Last Personal note:** There is one thing that the terrorists from 9/ 11/01 did not realize. They believed that their act would fracture the country and that we would tear our selves apart. They were sorely mistaken. As Americans we may seem to fight amongst our selves all the time but if you hit or hurt us. We will come together. We will hunt you. We will get you. We can and usually do become Rat Bastards. We are proud of it.

It has been 10 years to the day. I have not forgotten. I never can.

The next chapter will be out fairly quickly it is going through some final polishings. It is called Prince of Them All.


	84. Prince Of Them All

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

83 Prince of Them All

* * *

"I am scared." Freddy said in low tones to himself as he sat under a large tree alone. He had told his 'village' and 'army' to give him time to reflect on the upcoming battle. It was a true statement. Just not likely the way they thought he had meant it.

"Good." He heard from behind him.

"Good? Why is it good?" Freddy asked startled as the Dragon With The Gold Ring leaned on the tree.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't want to lose." Freddy looked down.

"Why don't you want to lose?" The Dragon asked as he sat next to Freddy.

"I don't want to let anyone down. Everyone will watch. I am in charge." Freddy said exasperated.

"Who is everybody?" He handed a drink to Freddy.

"The Queen, The Prince and Princess, My family, The other Young Dragons, The Older Dragons, My men, their families." Freddy took a sip.

"If you do your best how do you let them down?" The older Dragon looked at the younger one.

"I lose. I become an embarrassment." Freddy swallowed.

"Ah I see." Gold ring was rubbed as the older Dragon looked up. "Were you chosen because you were the best?"

"Well yes we won." Freddy looked at the man as if he were daft.

"**No** you could have not been chosen as the prince." The older Dragon smiled at a confused Freddy. "You won because of your effort. You won because you are a leader. You won because you were in the spirit of the prince." He sat back. "You know the history of the game?"

"Yes." Freddy nodded. "It is a reenactment of the history of the people during an important time.

"To those of the East it is a proving they are worthy of their ancestors. To those of the West it is a way of showing who is best." The Older Dragon looked The Younger Dragon in the eye. " You are chosen to be the leader of your village. You are chosen to be the leader of **Her** village. That is the greatest honor."

"But that makes it all the worse." Freddy sighed miserable.

"It is not just you out there." He reminded Freddy. "You have commanders. These young dragons and treasures listen to you yes but they also know how to fight on their own."

"Well true." Freddy nodded.

"When you were on the field with your team of Dragons. What was it like?"

"When I was on the field? It was bloody scary." Freddy shook his head. "It was hot and it hurt and it was easy to get confused. The Wierdlys kept us together."

"Why do you call them Wierdlys?" The Dragon asked bemused.

"At first it was just something to call them at academy. They were just weird. It was an insult." Freddy admitted ashamed. "Now that I know them it is just a thing we call them. Like how everyone calls us 'The Pack' together." Freddy shrugged.

"Tell me why did you insist you and your team' hang out' much of the time? It took you apart from the other Dragons. Why did you want to teach them football?" The older Dragon asked looking up at the cloudless sky.

"So they could learn?" Freddy answered. When he was given the 'what else' look he thought. "So we all worked together?" Then it dawned on Freddy. "So we worked together as a team. So we could be comfortable and know each other." He blinked.

"None of the other 'Princes' did it." The older Dragon smiled.

"No they laughed at us." Freddy nodded.

"Those who were on your team could have chosen to not do it." He held up his finger and pointed it at Freddy. "You knew you needed to bring them together. You recognized the need for it. So did your 'army'." He poked Freddy in the chest. "You have already proven yourself a leader. Young snickered. Older nodded and appreciated your tactic. We Older Dragons are proud of you."

"Wow." Freddy blinked. "I had not thought of it like that." Then he looked at the man's ring. "You all are proud of me?"

"Yes we are. You have listened to the others around you who knew better in your army. You talked tactics from football and this game played for centuries. You took the time to listen to your generals." The gold ring flashed in the sun.

"Having been out there with the rest of us I knew the fight was real even if it is not the reason for the fight." Freddy rubbed a bruise. "We can get hurt and I want to keep my army from getting hurt too much." He shook his head. "My men will get hurt, they will play dead. I know that." Freddy looked the man with him dead in the eye. "I want it to be worth our pain and effort. That is why I want to win. I want to win for my men I want us to win I want my men to go to the others knowing they earned every last bruise and cut." He smiled. "Now in the times of battle there is only win."

"You have treated this as if it were the real thing." The Dragon With the Golden Ring smiled. "You treated this as if lives really did count on it." He nodded "This is why it is good you are scared. Not just losing, it is the harm that still could come. You will keep your men safer, focus that energy into the fight. You want for your team to win not for your glory, for theirs. That is a leader." The man nodded.

"It is why they walked in front of us." Freddy blinked.

"Hum?" The Dragon looked bemused.

"The Wierdlys and Lila. Not just because they are the Princes and Princess. Not just because of tradition or at least it is the reason for the tradition." Freddy smiled. "They walked in front because they are there to protect us all." Freddy nodded. "They will take and deliver the first blows. It is proof they are worth others respect and following them"

"There you have it. They are the first protectors." The man nodded. "I have another tradition for you." He smiled. "My ring. It means I am the first behind our royals. I personally guard the Prince and his Bride as they sleep. I am the Leader of the Dragons when they cannot be." He pulled out a smaller gold ring. "I chose my successor. My word is not questioned because I know what I am doing. It is for me to train my successor. It is for me to train you." He handed Freddy the smaller gold ring. "Now of your generation you will be the Dragon With The Golden Ring." He smiled with a laugh. "Oddly enough, Freddy my name is Fredrick as well."

"Wow." Freddy blinked and looked at the ring. "It looks too big, I don't want to lose it."

"Put it on." The man smiled.

"It moved! It made its self smaller to fit me!" Freddy gasped in shock and with some fear.

"Ha! It is your ring. It will always fit you. It will never fall off." The man smiled. "The first thing I teach you is that magic is real. It is why your ring will work and mine as well."

"Wow, magic." Freddy blinked. "I believe in it now, I can't not believe." Thoughts of Merlin, fairies and witches swirled in his mind. He also thought on Dragons.

"Yes." Dragon smiled. "That it fits you so well is proof of my choice. But I already knew. Remember so long as you wear it, this ring will help you after this first battle. In this first battle it is just a ring. Blood will spill, your blood. When the blood is shed on it, the ring becomes so much more, you will see."

* * *

"We look forward to seeing this part of the traditions of your homeland." The Queen smiled. "To see our young dragons from both countries working with each other rather than at odds."

"It will indeed be a pleasure Majesty." Walter smiled his arm around Zsophia's waist as they sat.

"It will be good" "to see Freddy in this" "bout as the Prince." Vlad and Viktor nodded.

"I think your young Dragons are as proud as we." Lady Irons smiled. She had watched a shy introverted boy grow nearly overnight into a more confident one. Now, with this, he was not in his older brothers shadow.

"Now it is the parade of the princes and their generals." Alucard nodded. As the young dragons walked in they all held their heads high. They should they were the best and most in the spirit.

/To see this played before our Prince and Princess Dracul./ The Dumpling of the Griffiths smiled with happy tears.

"Yes it is the greatest honor." Her friend nodded. When the Queen looked confused. "Great Queen you are witness to the greatest game of this ever played." Dumpling smiled. "This game is being played before the Prince and Princess. A thing that has never been done."

"Then We are honored to be witness to this historic event." The Queen nodded with a solemn smile.

"Great and dear Queen. We hope You will be the one who calls the battles to begin." Alucard smiled up at her.

"Prince it is Our honor and pleasure to do so." The Queen nodded. She realized it truly was.

"Here we present the young princes and their generals before you!" The Herald called out. All of the young dragons bowed and held out their swords.

/To you our prince we do swear to be honorable and vicious in our battles may this so please you!/ Then it was Freddy who gave the translation in English. Western parents looked back and forth.

"Look at Freddy's hand, look at his sword hand!" Zsophia gasped.

"What is it?" Lady Irons said looking worried.

"He has been chosen." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"What is it?" Lord Irons asked looking at them.

"He is the premier of Our Young Dragons." Alucard smiled. "We know because of his gold ring. I agree it is a choice well made. What think you Young Princes?"

"We will agree." Vlad and Viktor nodded though they looked confused.

"That Dragon is the only you do not choose. The one chooses his successor. Freddy will be trained specially on things when he is not training with you." Alucard smiled at Sir and Lady Irons. "Your Grandson has been accorded the highest honor that may be given to a Dragon. He will be the leader of this generation of Dragons when these Princes cannot be. He will be the one who will walk only two steps behind The royals. His is a sacred position within Our Ranks. He is now the Young Dragon of the Golden ring."

"He has his own title. It is a simple one but it conveys all that it stands for." The older Dragon With The Golden Ring smiled.

"He is called the Dragon With the Golden Ring. To all of us it is simply understood." Zsophia smiled.

"I do not understand all of this but I am proud of him." Lady Irons smiled. "He has always had a heart of gold."

"In this competition each of the villages will battle against another force." A man called out. "In the custom of the game this force will be larger, more experienced and fierce."

"First one and all it is time for Her to arrive." Zsophia called out gently. "Come in our princess and her lady in waiting." The large doors opened and the Young Dragons rode in rows with Lila and Alice between them.

"Royals East and West we deliver safely into your care the Princess Lila and Lady Alice." Young Dragon Richardson smiled.

"Here we are Treasures." Alucard smiled he leaned over and picked up Lila from her horse as Walter plucked Alice gently from her horse. "See Princess? These seats in front are for you and Alice. When the winners are chosen the Prince will come and sit court with you Lila."

"Yeth Grandfather." She smiled and gave Alucard a hug. "I promise I will pick the best prince to be the Prince of Them All."

"I know you will." Alucard smiled and sat Lila in her own throne. Alice was kissed as well and put in her seat. "Good Prince's, look at the princess who sits here. **She** is the one you fight for. **She** is the one who if taken will be at the mercy of the Turks." Alucard looked at them all as the Young Dragons not in the game nor Vlad and Viktor already in their seats came and stood guard over Lila and Alice. "Look on her beauty and think of her noble and loving heart. Think on the tears she has shed and the strength she had in fear. Remember how she fought for those treasures yesterday; and when she won the mercy and care she gave. Look at this noble princess. She represents all you need to defend. You defend your homes, your families, your land and your freedom. Now look on her and ask would you allow even a hair on her head be disturbed? Would you want even a scratch on her pretty hand?" He smiled and kissed Lila's hand. "She has the raven hair and emerald eyes of the princess for whom your ancestors fought. In this game if you lose, this is the princess who will become dusty as the Turks take her from her throne and carry her to the other side of the ring. Is this what you want to see happen?" He asked lightly.

"NO!" The Prince's yelled. "We will not allow that to happen!" One prince yelled. "We will not allow a hand to touch her!" A second called out. "We will not allow our people to witness our failure! We will not fail!" The third voice called out. "None will come close enough for even their shadow to touch the Princess!" The forth said.

"Our dear Princess," Freddy said calmly. He went to one knee. "I know I speak for my village and all of the fierce prince's here when I say we will fight our hardest for you and your honor, your safety, and the safety of all the Treasures and Dragons that have been entrusted to us. We will fight like the honorable Dragons of the past with all the fury in our hearts. May it please you." Freddy bowed his head. The other prince's blinked then went to one knee and bowed their heads.

"Grandfather?" Lila whispered.

"Say thank you." Alucard said as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. Lila smiled.

"Thank you." Lila said then thought a moment. "I know we are all safe because you fight. Fight hard and with the spirit of our Dragon and all will be good." Lila smiled. Alucard beamed down at Lila with Zsophia and Walter.

"This we swear." All the Prince's intoned then all got up and walked to be with their villages who sat in the shade waiting their turn.

"These Turks are in the age group just above these of the dragons and treasures." Alucard explained at volume for the sake of the Western visitors. "These are all honorable young dragons. It is also an honor to be called to be the opposing army in these games."

"Good Prince?" The Queen asked. "We wish to remind those from the West that those of our young dragons have been included in all sides and parts. We have as much to cheer for."

"This Great Queen has spoken the truth and well. Many young dragons from this adopted home of My Daughter and her family have been chosen as well."Alucard nodded with a smile. He honestly give the smallest care about those from the west but it was best to humor the Western people. "These Western dragons stand together with their Eastern brethren. All have blood and family to cheer for. Dragons and treasures young and dragons that are older stand shoulder to shoulder on the field of what you may call a combative sport." He shrugged. "Lots were drawn to see in what order they will fight in."

"He is enjoying this far too much." Walter whispered into Zsophia's ear. She giggled. "Making the English squirm." He shook his head. "It is rather funny."

"I thought you **are** English?" Zsophia whispered back.

"Ah hem." The Queen looked at them both with a 'hush now' in her voice and eyes.

"_I was born in Germany?"_ Walter thought to Zsophia with a smirk. _"And I am not just a simple Englishman any more. I show far too much passion in public for that."_ He nipped at Zsophia's ear.

_"I have corrupted you. Then my Father did as well. Poor Walter corrupted by the family Dracul."_ Zsophia smirked.

_"Happily so my darling happily so."_ Walter smiled and kissed her hand.

"First team is from the village to the north of the Castle." The Herald called out.

"Begin!" The Queen called.

The first teams took the field. To those of the West it was unthinkable. To see all those children pitted against those others they were so much bigger, there were so many more of them. "This is too much!" One man gasped.

"This is the game." The man sitting next to him. "There are always impossible challenges. When we work together they begin to become possible." He shook his head.

"This is a lethal game." The first one shook his head. "They are still children."

"They are in armor. They are carrying in them the pride and fierceness of our country as well." An Englishman smiled. "They will do well."

This first team had a time of it. Those of the west had not done much in full armor.

"These ones thake is serious mon ami." Pip nodded.

They had taken heed when told to become used to it. They thought they had. They were wrong.

"Yep they do. Be good to see how it goes with them all." Buddy nodded.

Those of the East outnumbered those of the West on the side of the village.

"They better use them right. East have an easier time of it." Rena shook her head.

It was the opposite for those of the army of Turks.

"Yep." Buddy nodded.

In a fast battle it was decided that the Village had indeed won it was an honorable win but it had been not evenly matched. It was perhaps too easy of a win.

"The Leader of that village. He is not so sure of his win." Pip watched the prince through squinting eyes. "Tat un could be trouble."

* * *

Amun watched the young ones as they worked on their foes. All tried to work together. They were not comfortable with one another so it was difficult, almost impossible. "I hope they win." Amun said. "They are trying to do well they have the heart in the fight."

"I agree." Zoa nodded. "They are fierce. And they still work to fight with honor."

Many found themselves cheering them on. They knew that the Turks were honor bound to fight hard and they did.

"Oh this is so exciting!" Alice squealed.

"Yes it is." Tabitha nodded. "This village has more treasures then dragons."

"They are fighting hard." Lila said with a smile.

"They want to prove they are worthy of your fight Lila. They want to impress you My Treasure." Zsophia smiled. "They want to show they will fight hard as well."

"Mama can I say I am proud of them?" Lila looked up at her Mama. "They all fight so hard."

"Precious one it is good to be proud. So many other Mama's and Papa's are." Walter smiled. "They see their daughters and sisters protecting their village with all their hearts. They know that if it came to it that they will be fighters as well."

"That is so very true." Dumpling said with a smile.

Hard choices were made by all of them on the field. Some seemed to give their 'lives' to win. 'Turks' were slowed so they could be killed. It was fierce and if real it would have been a bloody battle. In the end it was won. In the end it was proved how important even a smallest treasure was.

Even the Turks cheered when the villagers won. They had barely won against the Turks but what was important was they did. The Turks had been beaten back behind the line. Those from Northern Village and those English who joined in combat had done all proud and the families were.

Proud mums and sisters smiled up at their husbands and fathers. Fathers kissed their wives in tribute to the strength that was in the daughters. They knew that the strength of the mothers had to be in their daughters.

"All right!" Tabitha called out and cheered the girls.

"They did it!" Lila squealed thrilled.

"Both the dragons and treasures fought together and won!"Zsophia laughed.

* * *

In this bout the dragons far outnumbered the treasures all noticed as they went onto the field of battle. After the last bout they would watch the numbers. People also wanted to see if this Dragon shared his Princess' resolve to allow the treasures play as well.

_ I will win for all. My Men, My Family, My Queen, the families of those who stand with me, and for the protection of us all. I will make this as true war._ Freddy promised.

All of his team had seen the change when Freddy had walked up. They saw His resolve. It had strengthened them. As much as they did not want to fail the rest they had decided that they would not fail **him**. Now they understood why people of the past rallied behind their prince.

"My Dragons and Treasures we make our blood proud." Freddy said.

"Yes Our Prince." They said with resolve of their own.

After the begin was called by the Queen a lone voice was heard.

"You get them Freddy you can do it!" Derrick yelled out. He was so proud of his brother he wanted everyone to hear him.

"You will win!" Lady Irons called out. "I am so very proud of him." She held her husband's hand.

"You will have field and day!" Sir Irons called out. "No football match can match this excitement." He grasped his wife's hand. "We have much to be grateful for in all of our family. Freddy proves it!"

"He is the smallest" "of us but he is" "fierce and good" "with leading and" "inspiring people." Viktor and Vlad nodded together.

"He was my choice for good reason." The Dragon With the Golden ring said.

Everyone from the East and West had waited for this battle, this was the only Prince from the West. This was a Royal Dragon. People knew he was tough and strong. He had proven that in this first Melee. Now though he was the commander. Now they would study and see if he was worthy to be a leader. In some ways the rest of the Dragons were being judged by his bout.

Young Dragons rushed the Turks. Young Treasures waited their turn. They knew Turks here and there would be allowed through. They were a part of this plan. They were in truth a part of this army. They would take some of the pressure off of the army proper. They made themselves ready.

"My word." Sir Richardson gasped.

"I agree." Walter nodded. Those with Freddy had worked as if one mind to surround their opponents. The weakest part of the army was toward the villagers. Many thought a mistake. Until they realized the plan. These treasures would fight and there would be no escape for the Turks. The dragons would allow none to escape the field either. Every one of them would die today.

"Good show our good son." Sir Marberry nodded.

"Indeed." The Queen blinked. English hearts sung as they watched in disbelief.

"They are letting the Treasures play too!" Lila smiled. She was happy her fight had likely helped them.

These of the East and West moved together as a well oiled machine. All on the field were used. It quickly became a rout. Freddy worked to find the Turkish general. When he found him Freddy made his move. The others of his army knew the plan. They made a path for him.

/You!/ Freddy growled and began a single combat in the Melee. Even as they fought any Turk who lost concentration to see how their leader was doing, died.

Soon the treasures of the village were done with their group. They yelled and screamed to further distract the enemy. English smirked and shook their heads. They were used to this. It played out at many football matches. The Turks were not so accustomed to it.

The last blows were landed by Freddy it was his right to finish the last of those standing.

"It was a slaughter." Sir Penwood blinked. Yes there were dead on the side of the Prince, but not a single man on the side of the Turks still stood.

"This is an obvious victory!" Alucard smiled. Leaving nothing but dead opponents was most certainly in his spirit.

"You showed them!" Derrick yelled to his brother as he watched Freddy leave the field.

Freddy knew now what it was to 'leave it all on the field'. He was wiped out. He could not object as his people helped him out of his armor then brought over water and fruit. They knew he fought hardest of them all. He had protected them even as he fought his own battle. He was worthy of their loyalty.

"Thank you." Freddy said. All knew it was not just for the help rendered after the fight. It was for all they had done on the field as well. The thank you was for them all.

Freddy felt something in his gauntlet. When it was removed all saw it. There was blood on the ring. The eyes seemed to flash a moment. Now the Villagres realized it. They had fought under a true general. They had fought under the Young Dragon With The Golden Ring.

Alucard saw the tired on Freddy and remembered how it felt. He smiled more at this Young Dragon With The Golden Ring. "You chose very well."

* * *

"This is all so incredible." Web shook his head. "You do not seem surprised." He watched as the next group went to the field.

"Well yes and no." Bullet looked up with a smile. "We are used to watching them play."

Sides were set and waiting.

"Begin!" The Queen said and the armies clashed. Each charging the other. They seemed inspired by the last bout.

"They can play very rough." Thirteen nodded. "Look there is first blood on the Turks. That bodes well."

"First on the villages side." Jolene pointed to the fallen lad. "The Spawn and Lila want to keep their blood proud." She smiled. "Even as hard as they try they never beat the parents." She sighed. "Theirs is a family of warriors. They intend to keep that tradition alive."

"Even little Lila." Bullet smiled. "That had to hurt." He winced as a boy fell to the elbow of the other. He watched as another Turk fell but to a pine cone thrown by a treasure.

"Lila was a surprise." Thirteen laughed. "And not a little one." Watching the field closely she ran the possibilities of the battle through her mind. "This ought to be a close one." All were silent as a few single combats popped up.

"Well Lila has a temper that is for sure." Web blinked. "I think so to, it will be fast bout but close."

"Lila has learned to keep the temper in check better." Jolene nodded then shook her head with the death of another. "Which is very good." Those who knew about Lila nodded. The villagers lost their single combats. The four of them shook their heads. "Lila does not startle or frighten as badly either."

"Amen with that little challenge she fought. That was a clear win." Bullet smiled then shook his head. "Good the village army are working to press them back to the line."

"It is the only way they can win. It is not just numbers here. I think it is knowledge base." Thirteen squinted. "The Turks are just more seasoned."

"I agree." Jolene laughed. "Even I can see it."

"Hah I am rubbing off on you." Bullet laughed.

"We all know you two are rubbing each other often." Thirteen said then blushed. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Me neither." Web laughed. "There they are making headway. Good."

"It will still be very close. They are both losing people." Bullet sighed. "This will not last long I think. Wait the Turks general is dead!"

"What, does that matter?" Jolene asked. "Ah I see the answer the Turks turn tail and run."

"Wisely they are letting them." Web sighed.

"We were right, close and quick." Bullet nodded.

"It was the smallest village. Even adding in the Western kids." Jolene said thoughtfully.

"Well they worked hard and together. Was not a rout it was a hard fought one and one all can be proud of." Thirteen smiled.

* * *

"This is so I don't know what to call it." Tailor sat back and blinked. Watching the last Villagers and 'Turks' take the field.

"It is not normal for Western sensibilities." Lady Trilby smiled.

"It is so violent!" Arcadia blinked. "Tailor made some of the clothing the children and the adults. Love it is a testament to your skill that those clothes are holding up under this punishment."

"I kept to the traditional patterns as much as I could." Tailor blinked. "Down to the seams and stitch. It was odd but I know some new additions to my work."

"You make The princess's clothing? How fun!" Lady Trilby smiled. "It is all beautiful and fits her perfectly. You are an artist!" She exclaimed.

"Well thank you." Tailor smiled and blushed.

* * *

All sat watching as the fifth team were being beaten back. All agreed that they did not work well together, as the battle was turning against them they had lost any battle plan. It was not lost on all that this was the only village who accepted none from the West. The Turks had insisted.

Freddy watched this with as much care as the other matches. His own team had won handedly _but you can always learn more_. Once again people had underestimated him and paid the price for it. Now though **this** team of Turks might get to the point of grabbing Lila. "No!" Freddy said as two were punching through the line and making a fast move to Lila and Alice as three more were quickly on their way. Both girls looked frightened. Freddy's feet moved as fast as they could, then faster. People who knew about Walter would make the comparison some day. For now they sat stunned as Freddy ran to where Lila sat in front of the other royals. He almost seemed to fly up the wall as his hand hit the top, he vaulted and cleared it. Freddy stood in front of Lila.

/What?/ One of the young men said as he got closer and saw Freddy.

"You have made it this far. You will go no further." Freddy's eyes and stance promised pain to the one who came closer.

"The game!" Dumpling said in shock.

"Game or no you may not have This Princess." Freddy said with defiance. "My honor as a Dragon usurps my honor as a prince in the game." He stated. "I cannot allow Lila to be caught even by a fake foe. I am still a Dragon. I will not allow her to be treated as roughly as she would being brought through that fight." Freddy shook his head.

Others sat shocked, this was not a part of the game as it was usually done. The Royals and the Dragon With The Gold Ring were pleased.

"She is not just a treasure playing the part of the princess. She **is** Princess." Freddy reminded them all.

"He is correct." Alucard nodded.

"He puts the" "Princess Lila first." Viktor and Vlad agreed.

"Thank you Freddy. They can take me if they are supposed to." Lila smiled. She had been frightened before as they came closer, but now she knew that they would have to be gentle with her.

"Or they can take me instead." Alice offered.

"No." Freddy shook his head. "They may not have either of you."

"Now all can see my choice is right." The Dragon with the Gold Ring smiled.

"Yes." The Queen nodded. "If allowed, I will grant that 'he Turks win this round." The Queen said. "Were it not for Dragon Freddy Irons they would have the Little Princess Lila."

"I agree." Walter nodded. He had wanted to snatch Lila away from the throne as the Turks came closer and closer. The fighting was fierce enough, he did not want Lila hurt.

"As do we all." Alucard nodded.

"Grandpa can I choose Freddy? I guess he broke the rules and upset people but the Prince he is playing, wouldn't he do what he had to protect His Princess even if he broke rules?" Lila asked as she sat comfortably protected between he and Freddy both.

"Yes he would." Zsophia nodded. "He would have broken every rule, even those set by heaven, earth and hell to help her if he knew she was in danger."

"Then Freddy wins." Lila nodded with a smile. "Familiar agrees. How about you Alice?"

"Yes yes." Alice nodded. "He protected me too." She smiled and hugged Jewel. It felt good to be protected again.

"Well then Young Dragon Freddy wins and is Prince of them all. He will sit as Prince next to Princess Lila for the prize court." Zsophia smiled. She was very pleased by how all the games had been played. It took her back to her own childhood. _Now it is my own daughter who acts as her grandmother, the princess Elizabetha._

"I object! He is not of us! He broke the rule of the game I challenge him!" One of the Village boys said as he walked forward.

"Fine then." Freddy nodded annoyed. "I will stand single combat with you." He was tiered, he had accepted this without thought. He had let his upset and pride get the better of him._ Damn._ Freddy shook his head.

Adults sat shocked. Villagers admitted to themselves they wanted, expected really one of their Dragons to sit with the Princess. But this was not just the challenge of the Young Dragon it was a challenge to the Princess' decision.

"It is asked and answered." Sir Irons stated with a nod. He did not like this, it was a slight done to Lila and to Freddy. But it had been accepted before adults could step in.

"It" "has." Viktor and Vlad nodded. They did not like that youth now. He was bigger than Freddy and well trained. He had also had more rest than Freddy now. He had been in the first group. His fight had not been so well fought or as strenuous on him.

"Highness?" The Queen asked. She was shocked by this turn of events. She understood Freddy was English and many thought they had won many things because of their closeness to the Royal Family.

"Freddy has accepted it. It must be." Alucard nodded. He wanted to skin the youth for this but it had been done. _Another similarity, he has my quick temper after battle._

"So be it then." Freddy nodded. He was in the right and he knew it. He had done what he was supposed to do as a Dragon, as the Young Dragon With the Golden Ring. He was challenged because of it and because he was not of the villages. "You challenged. I choose swords and shields." Freddy leapt to the ground. _Even if I lose I will give it everything I have. They will have to carry me from this field._ He promised himself. _I will fight with honor so none can challenge my families honor. I am an Irons I will be tough and immovable in my honor and word as is my Grandfather._

"Freddy I am proud of you." Lady Irons said with a smile. It was mostly forced she was worried. _He is so much stronger now. But he is so tiered as well.  
_

"He is an Irons." Sir Irons nodded and stood proudly next to his wife. "Our family has much to be proud of in he and Derrick." He swallowed. "Our family is stronger for them."

"Indeed my friend indeed." Walter nodded. Mentally he was deciding how to best cause the most pain to the young dragon.

"Freddy you need a second." Lila called down.

"Brother will you be my second?" Freddy asked. It was weird. Usually Freddy stood as second to Derrick in everything as the younger brother. But now it was Derricks time to be second.

"Yes I will." Derrick nodded and jumped down. "We always stand together."

"Yes we do." Freddy nodded.

"They are like you two in that." Walter smiled.

"Yes and we are glad." Viktor and Vlad nodded. "It makes them both stronger."

The same villagers that had helped Freddy out of the armor now helped him into it. He could do it for himself but they knew he was tired and he needed to think. He took up a shield then unsheathed his sword as Derrick put on and buckled his helmet.

"He had been planning this since Freddy won his match." Zsophia seethed.

"Wha?" Young Dragon Carter looked over.

"Yes he has." Seras nodded. "He began to armor up before the last bout was over." Seras shook her head. "Good tactic."

"Davi, will you be my second?" The young challenger asked.

"Yes." Davi nodded.

_Ok I'll use this time._ Freddy thought. He had watched all matches carefully. He had done so to learn all over tactics, now he had to put the information to quick use._ He is cocky, but he is good. We have studied each other. _Freddy had learned that it was as important to use his mind as his sword at the academy. It was Griffiths mind that had helped win the day. All had their strengths. All had their weaknesses. He had to find this one's weaknesses and fast. He was all to aware of his right now. Freddy was in his armor with more water in him. He walked out to the center. Now they stood squared off. Duelers and their seconds.

"Great Queen?" Alucard asked.

"Indeed." The Queen silently prayed for Freddy. **"Begin!"**

They looked at one another quietly studding each other. _Do I charge? No he is better on defense. I can feign. Then he will be forced to be on the aggressive._ Freddy took two steps forward quickly then when the other one made to defend Freddy stopped. The other combatant did not have to block so was thrown off his timing when he attack Freddy blocked and struck his opponent. _I need every blow I can deliver on him. _

/You will lose./ The young man said then attacked hitting Freddy's shield hard enough to hurt and bruise the arm beneath. /I fight differently in single combat./ He laughed and began to virtually pound on Freddy. He was tiered and his opponent knew it, he would use it now.

_This is bad._ Freddy thought then gave a slight side step and twist. He got out from under the blows and delivered one to the shield shoulder of the other. He saw it twitch and his shield arm twitch.

The battle was all but lost from the beginning. People began to worry for Freddy. Normally Freddy would be out from under shots, he had more speed and movement usually. But now he was tired and the other was fresher.

_I will not stop or give up._ Freddy promised as he received each blow and delivered the ones he could. It was just a matter of time and he knew it. "I will not give up! I am a Dragon!" He roared. Somehow all heard his words. All saw how that thought and roar gave him the ability to recover some and begin to land more punishing blows. Then Freddy's shield cracked, the with the next blow it received the shield broke.

/Ha!/ His opponent laughed as the shield now was being an encumbrance to Freddy and he pressed in.

"Freddy!" Alice and Lila squealed scared for their protector.

"No." Lady Irons nearly screamed as the next blow came too close to Freddy's head.

"Got you!" Freddy swore as he dropped his gauntlet to lose the shield. He raised that arm and deflected the blow then kicked out and caught the other in the thigh.

/No./ his opponent seethed as he swung his sword up catching Freddy's helmet. The strap broke and the helmet flew. Before any could say anything he dropped the shield then his fist met with Freddy's cheek and Freddy fell. The hate he felt took him over as he stepped on Freddy.

"Enough!" The Queen called out. "This is over!"

He barely stopped before he kicked Freddy. /Your Queen seeks to save you./ He hissed as he stepped too close to Freddy's head. "I win." He declared. everyone knew it was true. Now many hoped that the young English Dragon had simply survived.

"Freddy!" Derrick said as he ran over then pushed away the armored opponent and put himself between Freddy and the other. _I will not allow that bastard to put even a finger on Freddy_

"Freddy!" Alice and Lila cried out tears in their eyes. "Derrick!"

"Fred!" Viktor and Vlad called out and rushed to them. They looked death at the other boy. He wisely stepped back. "Mala!"

"Some Dragon." Freddy's opponent shook his head and walked to his second who took off his helmet.

"I am here." Mala called out as she reached Freddy a moment after them. "Get him out of the armor now."

"Yes." Viktor, Vlad and Derrick said and began to unbuckle them, then frustrated they simply cut the straps.

"We have water!" Jason called out as he and James ran over.

"You must stay here Treasures." Zsophia said as she and Edward worked to keep Lila and Alice where they were and calm.

"Go." Lady Griffiths said as she held Alice who was shaking and crying now.

"Take this." Dragon said handing ice in a bag to Edward.

"Yes." Edward simply said as he took the ice and ran over.

"This is not good but not as bad as I thought." Mala breathed. "The Cheek and jaw are not broken." She lied. "I am glad he is out for this one." She said as she cast a spell and seemed to only relocated the jaw. In truth she had rebuilt the shattered bones. _Thank God that ring worked. And that it still will. In the future the damage would be less. But if the ring was not already working he would be dead. _"Water." She said and splashed some on Freddy to bring him around.

"Wha?" Freddy said as he woke up and struck out with is sword arm.

"Wow." Viktor said and barely got out of the way.

"It is us." Jason said as he caught the arm to keep it from doing any real damage.

"Huh?" Freddy blinked then saw the others.

"He is awake!" James said to the crowd which erupted into cheers.

"Freddy hath to be ok Mama." Lila said as she sobbed into Zsophia's shoulder.

"He will be fine." Walter said to her and Lady Irons who simply clutched her husband's arm.

"I gotta stand up." Freddy moaned as he tried to sit up.

"Not a chance." Mala said as she began to weave more small bits of magic to help heal Freddy's severest damage.

"We will carry you." Jason said. He had grabbed one of the adult's door shield.

"Carrying your shield or on it." James said gravely thinking on the old Spartan's promise for war as they gently got the shield under Freddy.

"He will heal." Mala promised everyone as Adult Dragons picked up the shield. "He is exhausted."

"It was my ring that saved me wasn't it?" Freddy whispered. Silently the older Dragon With The Golden Ring nodded.

"Freddy! Freddy!" Lila called out and moved in a way that surprised Zsophia then she was over the wall and barely caught by one of the older Dragons.

"Shhh Little Princess see here is your brave Dragon." Alek said and brought her to see Freddy.

"Freddy." Lila sobbed.

"Lila, Princess, I am ok. Mala will patch me up and I'll be good as new." Freddy smiled with his cut lip. It hurt but he had to do it for her, she was already so upset.

"Ok." Lila whispered and watched them carry him off the field.

"Beth, Hugh we will go to his room it will all be fine. Mala is with him." Zsophia said trying to remain calm.

"I will be your prince." The young man said with a smirk, he had won.

"NO!" Lila nearly screamed. "You are not!" She glowered at him. "Freddy is My Prince. You knew he was tired! So you knocked him down, you beat him up." She shook her finger at him. "But he is in the spirit of The Prince. You are not!"

"I won." He growled.

"Do **not** take that tone with my daughter." Walter said far too calmly. He swore he heard the boy's blood freeze in his veins. "Come here my Treasure." Walter held his arms out to her with Familiar in hand. He was sure to not bring Familiar would be very bad. "If you come near my daughter you will not like the outcome of it." He held Lila close to him and looked death at the offending lad. Walter was sure he could hear Familiar growling, ready to pounce if the boy came any closer.

"She is right." Boris said gravely. "All of we adults know Our Little Princess speaks the truth." He nodded.

"We agree." The Queen said with a nod. "Dragon Freddy Irons wins the title Prince of them All."

"**None** will question this." Alucard said with the finality of true death. Now villagers feared for the one who had challenged Freddy. The Prince sounded lethal. "We all retire from the field now. When more is known of Dragon Irons recovery it will be made known." Alucard said as he turned with Seras and left the box. _That brat will __**not**__ see his next birthday._

"Papa, Freddy?" Lila asked as she snuggled into Walter's embrace.

"We go to him now." Walter nodded as he walked with her in his arms. "See Alice is waiting for us." He pointed to where Sir Griffiths held Alice who still cried little tears silently now. Walter held Lila closer. She was a proud regal princess before, now she was just a frightened upset child who wanted to feel better. Walter would see that it happened.


	85. Passion and Blood

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Passion and Blood

* * *

"Are you sure we do not need to take him to hospital?" Lady Irons asked sounding worried.

"I swear to you if it was, there would have been a helicopter here and he would already be there." Zsophia said hugging her friend.

"Oh I know that. I am sorry. Forgive an old woman?" Lady Irons asked.

"Only if she sits down and has some food and drink." Zsophia smiled. "Freddy is sleeping well. He is not alone. If he so much as stirs we will know."

"Very true." Lady Irons sat down. "He has so many protectors." She chuckled. "Even with as large as they are I am surprised the room will hold them all."

"I will deal with that right now." Walter said with a nod. "Two or less only." He said crisply. "You may take shifts if needed."

"I'm not going." Lila whispered as she leaned over and wiped a bit of blood off of Freddy's forehead.

"Me neither." Alice agreed she held the water basin for Lila while watching over Familiar and Jewel.

"Let three father? One will stay with the little treasures." Viktor and Vlad said together. "The others will do as needed." They nodded with the other Young Dragons.

"We will do as needed to represent the younger royals." Vlad stated

"People will understand that Lila and Alice will not leave his side." Viktor added.

"Very well." Walter nodded. Everyone knew when they each spoke full sentences it was bad.

"Derrick you will go eat and sleep now." Zsophia ordered.

"He is my brother." Derrick growled.

"Yes he is. He will need you when he wakes." Zsophia arched an eyebrow. "If you look like hell it will not help him."

"She is correct." Sir Irons nodded. "Come eat with your gram. You can make sure she eats and she will be sure you do as well."

"I will be first shift then." Jason Carter nodded.

* * *

"Is there anything we can do?" Sir Carter asked. Several men were sitting under the trees.

"It was a duel." Dragon Alek shook his head. "It was well planned. It was well executed." He sighed. "I do not like it. Few here do. But it was not illegal." The breeze picked up making his long hair dance.

"Nor was it done underhanded. He was within his rights." Dragon Andri shook his head and twirled a wild flower in his fingers. "Everybody knows he won the battle. He did not however win the day." He smiled at the lovely serving girl who gave him a tankard. /Thank you./He said then drank some juice.

"You are welcome." The serving girl said with a British accent. She smiled as the men startled.

"It was a good fight and it was ended at the best time. Everyone knows the shape The young Dragon With The Golden Ring was in." Dragon Andri shrugged. "His will be looked at differently."

"If it were any other duel all of us would be appreciating his choice of time and manner of doing things." Sir Penwood reminded them.

"I admit that is true to a point." Sir Carter nodded. "Except it was s cheap shot. Any time I would see that." He smiled at the retreating form. "So does Young Dragon Freddy no longer have the same name?"

"So it may not be the best duel..." Dragon Alek shrugged.

"Except his prince battle was a bit too easy."Andri sighed.

"He will be watched in the villages now." Alek shook his head. "I had not thought on that but people will remember it in the future."

"Young Dragon Irons does have his name still but when we call him the young Dragon With The Gold Ring it is done with all respect for who he is know and who he will become."

* * *

"Is this natural and normal in your culture?" Sir Integra asked Lucja.

"The duel and the fighting?" Lucja asked.

"That and the sudden bursts of." Integra gestured to a young couple who leaned against a tree in one another's arms exchanging little kisses as older couples who walk by smiled.

"To a degree." Lucja smiled. "This is made more so now. There is supposed to be a time of festivities and shows of strength. Passions are supposed to be kindled. Many children will be born of this time." Lucja smiled. "We are being given a rare opportunity here. To be at the ceremony. To play the game for The Prince and Princess on this week. To become acquainted with these parts of her life. Both the noble and the common. To experience the people she is willing to trust with these secretes."

"That does explain a great deal." The Professor of Egyptian artifacts smiled. "Sir Helsing I am pleased to know you and your family have had their honor restored." He gave her a small bow.

"Thank you." Sir Integra nodded. "Will you sit?"

"I thank you Sir Helsing." The Professor of Egyptian artifacts smiled. "My young friends here are keeping me busy."

"We show you place where axe throw." One smiled.

/Is it the prize contest?/ The professor asked.

"Yes!" Another said with a smile.

"You are learning much Old Dragon." Lucja smiled.

"I would wish to be merely old but truth be told I am under the ancient title now." He laughed.

"I will be pleased to call you Ancient Dragon." Lucja smiled again and kissed the professor on the cheek.

/With him there are many kisses./ The young men laughed.

/Yes. I have luck./ He laughed with them.

/Yes and so may you three./ She went and kissed the other three.

"I think they all get more kisses." Sir Integra smiled. _Such a strange culture. It is full of passions._

"We do." The leader of the group laughed.

"Then go get more kisses." Lucja laughed.

/Do you need me here Lucja?/ One asked.

/If you are not needed elsewhere?/ Lucja smiled.

"Lucja you look as if you could use a cool drink; maybe one of them could go and get it with you?" Integra could see the interest between the young people. "She has been kind to me. Lucja go have some fun."

"Yes I will." Lucja smiled at the young man with her. They walked off together.

"They are engaged." The professor smiled.

"She has been with me all this time, not taking time with him?" Integra asked shocked.

/Luja wants know why Lucja stays her, spends no time with ... marry?/ The professor asked.

"Princess say stay. Lucja serves her." The young man said.

"Sir Helsing come with us to watch the axe throw." The professor invited.

Sir Integra thought. /Yes, thank you./ _A culture of passions and a culture of Blood._ Integra thought as she walked with the others.

* * *

"Ouch." Freddy mumbled.

"Freddy!" Alice squealed.

"Ouch." Freddy said again and winced. "My head."

"Here Freddy." Lila said quietly and wiped his brow again with the cool cloth. She had made sure it was not too wet.

"Freddy is awake, Freddy is awake!" Alice informed all in the sitting room.

"Thank goodness." Lady Irons sighed.

"Come on then both of you." Dumpling said. "Let the family be together."

"We will get you clean and food." The Griffiths Dumpling smiled. "You have been good Royal Treasures. You have done more than you needed. It is time to rest."

"Ok Dumpling." Lila nodded. She leaned over and kissed Freddy. "Thank you Freddy. You are my prince always."

"You are very brave, thank you for protecting us." Alice smiled and kissed him too.

"Thank you Princess, thank you Lady." Freddy whispered. "I will always protect you both." He smiled through his pain.

"You are very brave Young Dragon With The Golden Ring." Dumpling smiled. "You do your family proud, I give you all honor." She walked out with the treasures.

"Freddy are you any better?" Derrick asked and took Freddy's hand.

"I will be." Freddy laughed. "I think I am beat up worse than at the academy. But it hurts less."

"How can that be?" Lady Irons asked confused drying her eyes.

"These bruises, blood and wounds he earned hard. He fought hard. " Alucard said from behind them all. "Please be at ease that last thing you need is to think on formalities."

"Thank you my Prince." Derrick nodded.

"I hear he is awake." Zsophia said with a smile.

"Yes he is Princess." Lady Irons said with a tired smile.

"Well there will be many people happy to hear this." Zsophia nodded. "We will send word to the Queen and then to be told to all the people." She put her hand on Alucard's arm. "You can congratulate the young Dragon With The Gold Ring later. For now he is Freddy, a young dragon who needs his family."

"Again she calls me to task with her mother's words and voice. I will return later." Alucard nodded with a smile as they left.

"I will go to the Queen now with the news." Zsophia promised.

"Thank you." Sir Irons nodded.

* * *

/You see yourself in him. The brother working to prove himself./ Zsophia smiled at Alucard while they walked down the hall.

/He is very much in my spirit. Not one Turk escaped./ Alucard smiled viciously. /His temper after battle is mine as well./ He shook his head with a rueful smile.

/Indeed and it got you both in trouble./ Zsophia looked pointedly at Alucard.

/Yes and you have the same passions as well. So do your sons. It is in our blood./ Alucard reminded her as they walked down the hall.

/And don't I know it./ Zsophia shook her head. /Father what is it?/

/I am not sure but I know Seras is not happy./ Alucard shook his head. /Not happy at all./

* * *

/So the Young Dragon is fine the little princess and her lady are happy and everyone is charmed./ The father of the one who challenged Freddy spat.

/Yes he is and you need to be grateful for it./ His wife shook her head at him.

/Why?/ He asked indignantly.

/Because he is a Royal dragon. He is a Young Dragon. He is the young Dragon of the Gold ring./ She sighed. /This does not bode well for our son or us./

/Our son did a proper challenge./ He growled. /Our son should be the prince not the stupid English Brat!/

/Stupid English brat?/ Seras asked leaning against the wall. She did not wear a dress, she was dressed in trousers. On her feet and legs were stiff black boots, white tunic and red jacket. Crown of the land still was on her head but this one was more like the ones Zsophia and the others wore with their trousers. Not as grand but still obvious. On her side she wore a sword and dagger. She was a warrior after all. Now this man and his wife knew it. _It is time for all to see it. I am His wife, His Mate. they all need to know I fight as well._ Seras had not intended to do this though. She simply wanted to see the parents. Seras was going to fight a match later. This outfit would let people know that something was coming.

/Princess!/ The man fell to his knees and bowed to the ground.

/Princess!/ The wife fell from her chair in a faint.

/English brat, I see./ Seras nodded her head then walked out the door. /Take care of your Treasure. She needs you so do something right./

/Oh dear God what have I done?/ He shuddered as he picked up his wife from the floor. /Where did she come from? It does not matter She heard my words./ _Dear lord I should have realized his daughter is a beautiful Treasure and a Dragoness. Why would not his wife be as well. It is dangerous being his wife she is after all his second. This one he will not lose as he did his first. This princess is a warrior. If this has earned the displeasure of the Royal Family._ He swallowed and looked haunted and afraid. _It was likely my words that encouraged my son into this action. I will protect him and my family I will offer myself if it is needed._

* * *

"Majesty?" Zsophia asked.

"Yes Highness?" The Queen asked with a smile.

"I think I prefer it when you call me cheeky child." Zsophia shook her head and sat next to The Queen.

"I have a favorite memory of you." The Queen said. "It is a mousy shy girl who called me ma'am." The Queen laughed. "Now I see her sitting next to me as a regal Princess who can hold the world in her hands and gaze." The Queen reached over and touched Zsophia's hair. "I am proud of you child."

"You are?" Zsophia blinked. "Why? How?"

"You have conquered so many fears." The Queen smiled. "Yes you continue to hide but you must." She shook her head. "I understand more about you. I find you more amazing. I am lucky to know you."

"Thank you Great Queen." Zsophia leaned over and kissed her hand. "Thank you for putting me at Hellsing." She smiled. "My life did not get easier but it became better. For me and my sons."

"I am glad to have brought you good as well as the difficult." The Queen smiled. "I have learned to look at things differently now."

"Young Dragon Freddy Irons is awake. The Little Treasures have been taken to be fed and bathed." Zsophia smiled. "You need not worry. We have sent runners to let others know."

"That is good news indeed." The Queen smiled. "Come then walk with the Old Battle Ax." She laughed.

"I will be happy to." Zsophia laughed. "You want small kisses." She smiled.

"Yes I do." The Queen laughed. "It is lovely to be the Matriarch Queen with your culture." She smiled. "I walk everywhere and know I am perfectly safe. No one, nothing can do me harm. It is a lovely feeling."

"To walk freely as who you are? Yes it is." Zsophia smiled.

* * *

"Majesty! Highness!" A group of little treasures and dragons sang as they went over to receive their hugs and kisses.

"You are all so wonderful! Be Good, helpful, and have fun!" The Queen smiled as she kissed each. She had learned as she said these things it was a blessing to the children.

"Majesty?" The oldest asked as the others ran off after being admonished to be good and helpful little treasures and dragons.

"Yes Treasure?" The Queen smiled.

"Majesty do you need a servant?" The girl asked with a blush.

"For here?" The Queen asked confused the time here was coming to a close.

"Here and after." The girl whispered.

"Highness?" The Queen said shocked. She then looked to Zsophia.

"This Treasure wishes to be allowed to serve you always." Zsophia smiled. " What is your name? Who are your parents?"

"Ana and Yaakov from the south village." The girl admitted. "I am Alya named for my mother's mother." Hers was not a family known for their service.

"You are from the families of the sheep herders." Zsophia smiled

"Yes My Princess." Alya deflated.

"I knew your family. Majesty hers is an honorable family. They work hard and show tenderness and love to all in their care." Zsophia smiled. When the girls head shot up with a smile Zsophia put her arm around the girl's shoulders.

"We see well...We.." The Queen blinked. She knew in her own country it was an honor and a coveted position to be her servant.

"Majesty. I promise I will keep your floors clean. Your hem will never be dirty." She said bolder.

"Our floors?" The Queen looked baffled. _This child volunteers to wash Our floors?_

"For her, for our people to wash a floor in the palace is an honor. I remember as a girl I wanted to be allowed to make even a cookie that went to the palace. To make a loaf of bread would be a wonder." Zsophia said with a smile in her voice. "To make a single dumpling to go..." Zsophia whispered.

"Child." The Queen asked looking at Zsophia She held out her hand and put it on her arm.

"I am lost in memories again, this week has been full of them. It is good preparation though." Zsophia smiled at the Queen. "Dear Queen this treasure will never allow a fly to land on your hand. She will never ever allow any harm come to you. She will be ever so careful with even your dirtiest shoe. Her hands will be the most gentle touch." She looked at Alya. "Majesty it took all of her courage to come up and make this offer. In our country much of your life is told to you at your birth. This brave Treasure has made a giant leap. She has stepped out of her normal role in Our country." Now Zsophia looked directly at Alya. "You have a courage all must admire."

"I thank you my beloved Princess." Alya smiled and curtseyed to the ground.

"Well then child. Are you clever with needle and thread?" The Queen asked. "We have many to serve us in every capacity. It would be nice to have a treasure as yourself to sit with. We have heard the lovely songs of your home land." She smiled warmly. "To know that We would have one such as yourself from Our dear Zsophia's home land to serve us would be wonderful."

"I can make a good hem of a full skirt in less than two hours. To do the embroidery of a handkerchief would be short as I can." Alya looked down. "This I did in three nights." She showed the Queen her sleeves. "Both of them." She nodded. "I can sing in flocks and keep them always with me. I have brushed the hair and bathed the most ancient of the treasures in my family with no pain or discomfort." Alya promised. "I have aided in the capture of one of those who would seek My Princess' life who snuck into our village." She nodded her head proudly. "I was told because of my detail of sight, for my quick mind, and my being so careful I was able to see them and lead the others to him." She looked at Zsophia. "None of those of **that** family can walk and breathe in our village."

"I see." Zsophia blinked. She held down the terror that shot through her system, she willed herself to not react. "You are a precious treasure for the care you take and all the lives you give your service to." She kissed Alya on the forehead. "You know you would remain here in the West and I have no idea how long it would be until you saw your family again."

"To serve This Great Queen is all I could ask for even if I never set foot in an village again. I will be happy here." She said looking at Zsophia. "Great Queen." Alya began as she went to her knees her head bowed in perfect submission. "That You might consider me is the greatest honor. To hear My Beloved Princess speak so well and kindly of me is a gift beyond price. If You will give me time to show you here even a small bit of what I can do for You." Alya said with a swallow. "Then it will be as a blessing from God Himself."

"Child." The Queen looked down at this girl. "Please stay Our my side for the rest of this time. Then We will decide if We are willing to share you with the West. We worry that the West would not be good for you." She smiled. "We are an Ancient Woman now. We would not be here to be served very long. We would have to be sure of your care even after We die."

"Majesty, I give you my word that after you passed away that Alya will be well taken care of. She would have the option of remaining here or returning to her village." Zsophia smiled. "But all of that is too soon to talk on. Let us finish this time." She looked at Alya. "This Queen has said you are to be by her side? You are here before her?"

"Yes!" Alya said jumped up and was in a moment by The Queen's side. When a basket was handed to her Alya smiled and took it into her arms with a loving care that touched the Queen.

"Well then Majesty as You wish?" Zsophia smiled. The one who had held the basket before was not happy and Zsophia knew it. /You look over warm./ She smiled to the seething girl. /You have worked hard I am sure./ Zsophia knew this girl's mother. She did not like her. They had looked down on her as the orphaned girl saved by the baker woman. /I am sure I knew your mother. She too had a fondness for the green bodice. I am sure that was one she wore. I could never forget it or her./ Zsophia narrowed her eyes behind her sunglasses. /I think you need a rest./ Zsophia smiled too sweetly then looked over her sunglasses. _You may not be trouble. I will not allow it. You can be kept away then dealt with when we arrive home._

/Thank you Highness I will go./ She curtseyed and the left wondering if her mother had been friends with the princess or no.

"Shall we?" Zsophia smiled then the women began to walk.

"Child how is it you speak Our language so well?" The Queen asked after a moment of walking.

"When I saw you I begged to be taught more. I was told I was clever so I would be helped in my dream." Alya smiled proudly. "Today I knew that I would be confident in my speaking."

"When was you dream Alya?"Zsophia smiled.

"The second night." Alya smiled. "I have worked hard after that."

"You are very clever child." The Queen said surprised. She and Zsophia walked along a bit then again were surrounded by children with loving and dusty hugs and kisses. When they ran off again. Alya held out her embroidered handkerchief. "Why thank you child." The Queen took the bit of cloth and realized Alya had dampened it with some water. The Queen wiped her face and hands. "This feels wonderful child. We have been a shade warm." With that the Queen was given water in her glass in an instant. Alya never dropped the basket and as the Queen drank Alya made the cloth ready with cool water again.

_Very good Alya you have thought on something others have not. You will serve the Queen here, or me at home then possibly back here in the west._ Zsophia smiled approvingly.

* * *

/You are nearly irresistible as you are now./ Alucard growled into Seras' ear as he put his arms around her from behind.

/Only nearly?/ Seras smiled up at Alucard with teasing in her voice.

/humph./ Alucard spun Sears around and had her in a deep, powerful, lust filled and yet loving kiss. those of the West were nearly surprised, but only nearly. They were accustomed to having their ideas of the world shaken by now.

"Shall we do as the royals do?" Sir Addams smiled to the woman with him. He had kissed her the first time at the main wedding feast.

"Yes we do." She smiled.

_I think I am in love. I want to see how to keep her here. _Sir Addams smiled at her as they broke the kiss. He took her hand and brought her to a stall. "Pick." He smiled as she looked at all of the hair combs.

/You have found favor with a powerful man./ Alucard smiled at the young woman who had been kissing Sir Addams.

/Oh My Prince!/ She said as she went to her knees. /My Princess!/ She was surprised. She was still in a blush it deepened.

/Stand pretty one./ Seras said.

/My Princess./ She stood.

"It is good to see you so happy." Alucard smiled. "You see our women are beautiful."

"She is the fairest, most lovely, most alive woman I have ever spent time with ." Sir Addams smiled and kissed her hand. "This lovely eastern flower. This living Beta."

/I think he loves you deeply./ Alucard smiled.

/Why does he not take me to his bed?/ Beta asked. / He will not let me be of a serving woman. He kisses with passion he keeps me at his side. But then at night he does not?/

/He does love and respect you. He treats you with the care any of the men of these villages shows to any woman./ Seras smiled and took Beta's hand. /This is very good. He buys you pretty gifts. He does not ask for your body in return./ When Beta smiled so did Seras.

"Sir Addams the women are being women. Let us look at these daggers." Alucard rolled his eyes.

"Um of course good Prince as you wish." Sir Addams did not want to leave Beta and it showed. "Maybe the Princess will help you find your gift." He smiled than walked off.

"Sir Addams, you seem to have great interest in this woman." Alucard said as he looked the daggers.

"Yes I do." He smiled and absently picked up a dagger. "Do woman carry daggers to protect themselves?"

"Yes, especially in times of war." Alucard nodded. "You would protect her?"

"Yes." Sir Addams nodded.

"If you could keep her here?" Alucard asked as he looked over the weapons.

"I would." Sir Addams smiled.

"As what would you keep her?" Alucard asked lightly but it was no light question.

"Well as my wife of course." Sir Addams looked at Alucard like he was daft.

"Many might keep her as a mistress." Alucard shook his head. "So you would marry her?"

"Today if I could. She would be Lady Addams." Sir Addams looked longingly at Beta. "But would she be willing to stay? Could I make this world safe for her?" He smiled sadly. "Mine is not a safe world. I would keep her safe and work to do so in a way that kept her free as possible." He looked at the dagger in his hand. "I have the friendship, the trust of the Princess. But I wonder if that would be enough."

"You act as if you were petitioning her father." Alucard smiled.

"I wonder if I could." Sir Addams sighed. "But a you yourself said. A man might not want to let his daughter go.

/So tell me about him./ Seras asked Beta. She knew Sir Addams but she wanted to know what he had said to Beta.

/He says he is of very modest means./ Beta smiled. /I asked him why he spends money on me?/ Her smile turned tender. /He says he has saved some money and he wants to be allowed to please and impress me. He blushed as he said that./

/I am sure he mean that./ Seras smiled. /The Princess likes him as a friend and comrade. People from two sides of her Western life respect him./

/Do they?/ Beta looked at Seras with pride for Sir Addams. /Princess if he were the poorest of men in the village. If he had one grain and one sheep I would build a life for us./ Her eyes shone. /He is of this West. But.../

/Who is your father? Who would he see if he wanted to keep you here as his bride?/ Seras asked. She knew that they were in love that Sir Addams wanted to keep her in the West.

/I have no father. My mother is dead. I am an only now. I work the fields to keep myself./ She shrugged. /Even if I were to return with child it would be well./

/I see./ Seras nodded. /And if he asked you to stay?/

/If I was only a mistress, or a woman who tended his house or any I would stay./ Beta smiled with a longing. /I will treasure all of his gifts for ever. That is why I would go to him. His child would be my greatest treasure./

/I see./ Seras smiled. She looked at Alucard and smiled. Alucard smiled back.

"Well get her that dagger then. It is pretty and good quality. We will go back to the ladies." Alucard laughed. "If you like I could speak to her father?"

"If you would, I would be grateful." Sir Addams smiled. "Highness." He said remembering himself.

"Ha I am glad you forgot me. You show your love her more." Alucard smiled.

"I am glad, I would hate to find myself at the business end of any of your weapons." Sir Addams nodded. He paid for the dagger.

"Beta. I got this for you. To keep you safe when I can't." Sir Addams smiled.

"Thank you Peter." Beta smiled and took it. He would see to her protection even if not there. She loved him even more.

/Tell me Beta who is your father./ Alucard asked as she cradled the dagger. It reminded him of his first wife. Her dagger had been far grander in jewels and precious metals. But Beta loved hers as much.

/I am only My Prince./ Beta bowed her head.

/Tell me pretty one if he asked you to stay would you?/ Alucard asked knowing full well her answer.

/My Prince?/ She asked as her head shot up. /Yes I would learn to be in his world./ She promised.

/If he might want you for bride?/ Alucard was almost surprised as her knees began to buckle.

/I have you./ Seras smiled.

"So Sir Addams it seems she is an only she has not father or mother to ask." Alucard smiled.

"Highness?" Sir Addams blinked then without another thought he went to one knee. "I have no ring to give you right now Beta I love you and want to marry you. I cannot go back to your village because I must remain here except for holidays. I will help you learn and so will others. Please marry me?" He looked up at her. "You are my most precious treasure let me be your dragon?"

"Peter." Best said surprised. This man who was a friend of the Princess, who sat close in the banquet was kneeling before her. Her ears only heard 'I love you' and 'Please marry me'. "Peter. You are my dragon. I am your treasure. I love you. I will be your wife happily." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"It seems we will have a wedding at dinner." Alucard smiled.

"I think so." Seras smiled. "Oh Sir Addams I think you have a truth to tell your lady."

"What?"Sir Addams blinked.

"He is a wealthy man." Seras smiled.

"Oh yes." He smiled sheepishly. "I am well off I guess. You will be a Lady in this kingdom. I am minor nobility."

"You are nobility?" Beta blinked. "Why not tell me?"

"I wanted you to like me. I wanted to be able to walk with you by my side." Sir Addams looked abashed. "Forgive me?"

"Promise you will never lie to me?" Beta asked.

"Yes. I promise I will never tell you a falsehood. Will you accept that I may not tell you everything I know?"Sir Addams hoped she would. "I will simply say I cannot answer that?" He swallowed. "I know things for this country."

"I will be happy with that." Beta smiled. "I will promise to be honest with you." She nodded. "I love you Peter."

"Well then you will soon be Lady Addams." Seras smiled. "We need to get you a dress for tonight." She grabbed Beta's hand. "I think Zsophia will go with us." Seras laughed as Beta looked surprised.

"Women and weddings." Alucard groaned.

"Indeed." Sir Addams smiled. " My Prince I have a easy. The feast is already here as well as the party."

"Ha! Well since you are right you will be walking with me. I bet Prince Walter will be walking with us." Alucard shook his head. "Wait Seras you did not tell me why you are dressed like this, delicious as it is."

"I will have a sporting match later. I want people to know that I can truly be called Dracul as well." Seras smiled. Alucard smiled at her.

"This will be an interesting fight." Alucard laughed. "You spoke to know who?"

"Yes Vlad I have." Seras smiled. "Now we go and find something for Beta to wear."

"Highness? How had will it be to learn to really speak Your language?" Sir Addams asked watching his fiance walking off.

"When a person wishes it so much it is said that the language comes much more quickly, especially in dreams."

* * *

"Freddy are you sure you ought to be up and about?

"I am fine grandmother I promise. I am not running marathons. I just want to go into the court yard." Freddy was cross. He knew he had to be strong.

/It is the young Dragon With The God Ring!/ One of the women said.

/Young Dragon! Young Dragon!/ People called out and went to him.

/Here is a seat for you./ One young woman said with a smile.

"She is" "offering you" "A comfortable" "place to sit." Viktor and Vlad smiled. "You should sit." They said together with an order implied.

/Thank you./ Freddy smiled to the young woman. She smiled back and went to get him something to drink.

"Glad you are up and about." Carter said as he walked over.

"I am too." Freddy smiled. "So is my Gram, basically." He smiled.

"I want you to be careful that is all." Lady Irons sighed.

"Stop worrying your Gram so much." Sir Irons said looking pointedly at Freddy. "I care not for your titles you are my grandson and will do as told."

"Yes sir." Freddy nodded.

"Yes always listen to your elders." Walter nodded. "Do not stand."

"Yes Good Prince I will and I will stay seated." Freddy nodded.

"Good." Walter smiled. He remembered a scene similar to this one. Save he was the knight and the Queen was ordering him to sit. "You had a good fight." He nodded. "Your early match was inspired. Your instinct is spot on." Walter sat as more chairs were brought over.

"Thank you." Freddy smiled. "It was not just me." He said. "I had good advisors and the best village." He nodded.

"Again with the good instinct." Walter smiled. "You listened to your generals and learned from them."

"To be honest I wanted to win and wanted to do it the best I could." Freddy took the drink offered him. "I never expected to win so quickly or handedly. Once it was over I was surprised. " He took a drink of what was offered him. "They were tough. My village and army just wanted to win."

"They were rallying behind you." Alucard said. "Do not stand." He ordered Freddy as well.

"Yes My Prince." Freddy nodded as the others stood then bowed.

"I know a princess who was so very impressed. Three actually." Alucard smiled and sat with the others. "Sir Addams here is to be married tonight."

"Really?" Sir Irons asked surprised.

"Yes I can hardly believe she said yes." Sir Addams smiled.

"Good show!" Walter smiled. "So who is the lucky woman?"

"Beta, from the south village. She has been with me since the main feast of the wedding." Sir Addams smiled. "I have been honorable to her." He clarified.

"I believe you old friend." Walter laughed. "Congratulations! We will drink to your wedding then."

"Seras and Beta are dress shopping." Alucard snorted. "I wonder if they have found My Daughter yet?"

"Ha!" Walter laughed. "She will be well outfitted then." He shook his head. "We had been speaking on the match Our young Dragon Of The Gold Ring fought."

"It was impressive! You allowed none to escape, it was a proper slaughter!" Alucard laughed.

"I was told that The Prince I fought in proxy of that he would allow none but a few to escape. Those to escape would be to warn the other armies." Freddy sipped his drink. "There was no need to allow any to escape."

"Very true." Sir Irons nodded. "Any that needed to be warned were watching as it was."

"Also my Village wanted to slaughter them all." Freddy smiled. "I saw no reason to not do it."

"Ha!" Walter laughed. "Best to allow it indeed. It is a badge of pride now."

/Hullo Alex!/ Freddy said to one of his 'generals'.

/My Prince./ Alex bowed to Alucard. /My Prince./ He bowed to Walter. /My Princes./ He said to Viktor and Vlad. /My Prince./ He said with a smile to Freddy. /I am glad to see you up and around now./

/Thank you My General. You fought well and we won because of it./ Freddy nodded.

/Thank you my prince!/ Alex said and went to his knees. /I fought as well as I could for your honor. I promise!/

/Thank you./ Freddy said and inclined his head.

/I need to tell the others. May I go?/ Alex looked up with a proud smile.

/Yes./ Freddy nodded. After Alex had gone the others looked at Freddy. "'May I go' was a term I learned quickly." He shrugged. "The other was one I worked to learn for a bit. I expected we would win." Freddy looked off into the distance. "It has been coming easier and easier to know."

"I bet." Derrick laughed. "We all have been catching on to the language but Freddy has been the best at it." Derrick looked at his brother with pride. "But to be sure you won it and did it well."

"Thank you brother." Freddy smiled.

* * *

/Hello?/ Zsophia called into the third flood landing. /I am here./ Zsophia said annoyed. She had been told that there was someone that needed to see her. They had something of clear importance.

/Princess?/ An elderly voice asked sounding tired.

/Ancient one why have me come here?/ Zsophia asked walking into the room.

/It is easier this way child./ She smiled.

/What?/ Zsophia said as the door closed behind her. The door to the stair down was blocked now. /Gypsy./ Zsophia whispered. She began to back up.

/Yes unnatural thing./ A voice hissed.

/No./ Zsophia gasped. Her heart began to beat faster. She saw Men and women were coming at her.

/Evil Demon!/ A man accused.

/No!/ Zsophia nearly screamed she turned and ran to a room but the door was opened by a gypsy. /No!/ She cried as door after door was opened to reveal a gypsy.

/Run little devil run!/ They would say over and over again. /Burn with the Old woman!/

/Dumpling!/ Zsophia cried out.

* * *

"Zsophia?" Was breathed confused by many.

"Papa where is mama?" Lila asked going to Walter something was wrong.

"I am not sure Lila I am not sure." Walter said worried trying to feel where Zsophia could be. The closest he could get was the palace.

/No more! No more!/ Zsophia screamed. As she found a door that did not reveal a gypsy she ran into the room. /Gypsies./ Zsophia whispered. She hid inside the room.

/Mother./ The Spawn looked around.

/Zsophia where are you?/ Alucard asked. _Her mind is so confused._ Alucard tried searching for her quickly with his mind. Magic seemed to be blocking him This he did not like.

* * *

/Little devil./ A voice said as he came in. The smoke was choking Zsophia now.

/Dumpling./ Zsophia whispered.

/ I have you!/ The man laughed and made to grab her.

/No!/ Zsophia screamed. She ran in a blind panic. /No!/ She ran out a door. There men waited and pushed her over the edge. /No!/ Zsophia cried out as she fell. Seeing her mother's crown a bit below her brought another time flooding into Zsophia's mind. /Dragon!/ She called out.

* * *

/Princess!/ A woman screamed out and pointed.

/No!/ Alucard roared. He ran. He ran as any mortal man would. /My daughter/ /_I cannot lose you as I did your mother./_ His feet could not move fast enough. Even if they could the fall would be too far. /NO!/ He roared.

_No Z! What do I do? What can I do? _Tabitha had none of her usual items of power nothing but the medallion she wore around her neck. _Have enough please. Slow! _ Tabitha nearly screamed. "Z!" Was all that was heard as she pointed to the falling woman.

The Queen had no words. She was sitting in her parlor relaxing, resting from her morning. Alya had just brought her some water. She dropped it and simply stared in horror.

"Mama!" Lila screamed. "No Mama no!"

"Mother!" Viktor and Vlad called out with dread of knowing that their precious First Treasure could die.

"Zsophia!" Walter yelled. Time moved far too slow for him. He saw the hopeless feeling on Zsophia's face. It crushed him all he could do was hold Lila and their sons to him.

"Ange!" Pip yelled watching as Zsophia fell. He had seen a bit of red and people he could do nothing here. Pip did not want to see Zsophia hit the ground, he willed himself to move but was rooted to his spot.

"Boss!" Grumpy and the crew that was there yelled en masse.

Alucard had been acting mortal here this week. He had not allowed himself to use any vampiric abilities. In his panic he forgot them. Alucard remembered this place and time, he remembered what he was. This was not then, this was now and now his daughter needed him, he simply jumped to her.

There were gasps around. First because of the sight of the Princess falling. Then as they saw the Prince leap into the air. He seemed to take flight, he had to reach her. He did. She was in his arms then somehow he landed solidly holding her to him then he went to one knee. Somehow they both lived.

/Gypsies , gypsies, gypsies./ Zsophia whispered over and over.

/They are here! Bring me those accursed people! Bring the Gypsies to me now!/ Alucard roared. It was loud enough and powerful enough people were willing to believe the very land they stood on trembled in fear. All knew they would not hide them selves now.

/Prince!/ Was all that The Dragons said. The sounds of heavily armored feet sounded from every direction now.

"Stay back!" Integra ordered. For some reason people of the West did as bade. Those of the East did not have to be told to do so. They knew their Prince was in a rage. They knew that to have his attention right now could cost them their lives.

/Gypsies./ Zsophia whispered for the thousandth time. She clung to the man in whose arms she was in. /My Prince?/ She shook but knew him.

/Yes Treasure I am here. Your Papa is here./ Alucard said as he soothed her.

/Papa./ Zsophia whispered and knew she was safe now.

"Mama!" Lila screamed and ran over.

"Look Zsophia look here is your little treasure." Alucard smiled. He needed to trigger her current adult life.

/Mine?/ Zsophia asked as she held the half crazed child to her.

"Yes you are not a child now, you are a grown woman. You have a Treasure and Dragons of your own. You have a husband. A good man." Alucard reminded her.

/Lila./ Zsophia held onto her Treasure. "I am fine Lila. See your grandfather has saved me." She smiled. "My Dragons." She held her arms out. They needed no more .They ran to Zsophia at that moment were naught but children who had nearly lose their mother. "Walter." She called him to her as well. Where one person ended and the other began no one could tell but all any knew was that the Royal family was safe.

"Now." Freddy ordered the young Dragons. They formed a parameter around them with swords drawn.

"Prince." Was all they said. Suddenly other children came forward and faced out with the young Dragons. These were Freddy's village. Many of the young 'army' were still armed. The treasures made their parameter just inside the dragons as the last defense. Adults were charmed by what they saw and proud. All looked around though, lest even one gypsy should escape.

"Love." Walter said to Zsophia gently. "Look see, the young dragons and treasures of Freddy's village." He began to help her up. "They seek to protect you. Vlad. Look at these young Dragons." Walter picked up Lila as Alucard helped Zsophia the rest of the way up. "Viktor, Vlad look at your men." He snuggled Lila closer to him. "See Lila here is one of many armies to protect you."

"Good Dragons." Alucard nodded.

"Proud Warriors." Viktor and Vlad agreed nodded.

"Grand village." Zsophia nodded and smiled.

"We are here." Viktor and Vlad said as they too drew swords and walked to either side.

"My Princes and Princesses." The older Dragon With The Gold Ring nodded then pushed one forward. He knew of Alucard's wrath he needed a target. "We have brought these and the others are being captured as we speak."

"You!" Alucard thundered as he walked forward. The parameter opened for him. Alucard knew only his rage now. His hand shot out. He felt the flesh tear, the ribs give way and snap he felt the soft tissue squish before his hand. As fast has his hand had gone in it was out but it did not leave empty. He held the man's heart in his hand." Cursed to Hell!" He growled then dropped the heart on the ground and stepped on it. It exploded in blood. That was the last thing the man saw and heard as he died.

"My God." A woman gasped Alucard looked at her. She shuddered.

"Father!" Zsophia called out in fear.

"See My Little One. Look he is not anything to fear anymore." He walked over to Zsophia and showed her the blood on his hand. "They are mortal."

"Cursed." Was hissed then from nowhere it seemed a sword appeared and sliced another gypsy. It began at the head then went down. Men parted each holding one half of the man as Seras walked in. "I am late. Forgive me." She said far more calmly then she felt. The look of panic and fear on Zsophia's face was almost unbearable. Seras knew what had happened. She had seen and felt it through Alucard. Also from Zsophia.

"It is well my beauty." Alucard smiled and stroked his hand down her cheek, now blood from his fingers stained her face making a smear from what was already there.

Bad Bad Bad!" Lila nearly screamed. She began to beat on a man. "You hurt my Mama!" The Dragons held him still for her. In her eyes she saw the man who abused her and the man who took her and killed her first Mama. She kept hitting and hitting. Little tears began to escape her eyes. She began to kick him as well. When bones broke Lila didn't care she wanted him to hurt. People there would be shocked and upset but they knew the truth. With this Lila was exorcising her demons.

_"Z she's gonna blow.."_ Tabitha thought desperately to Zsophia.

_"Let her."_ Zsophia thought back

_ "Wha?_ Tabitha blinked.

_ We are goin to let her but in small ammo..._

"You are bad bad bad!" Lila screamed. "Down Down Down!"

"Princess." The men said without thought.

"I can poke you hard!" Lila did. She put her finger right in his eyes. First the Left then the right. Then as the man screamed she turned and ran. "Mama!" She went to Zsophia.

"Take him." Quckly the men dragged the screaming, broken, blinded gypsy away. "Shhhh. Shhhh." Zsophia calmed the angry, sad, confused and scared little girl.

"Here Lila." Dumpling said then handed her Familiar. "It looks like Familiar bit him."

"Thank you Familiar." Lila said as she took and held her little friend to her.

"Good Familiar." Alucard petted the Plushy's head. "Lila go with Dumpling now."

"He is right here are things not meant for little eyes." Zsophia swallowed.

"Yes Grampa Dragon." Lila sniffled into Dumplings arms.

"All the Little ones out." Vlad and Viktor demanded.

"Demon spawn." A Man spat at Lila.

"You dare!" Walter growled.

"Now." The young Princes roared. They knew their father and he was wearing his gloves.

"Prince." Adults nodded. Mothers and Dumplings took or grabbed up their little ones and made their way out.

People did not even seen Walter move. But he had the man by the throat holding him up in the air. On his face was contorted rage.

"Go now!" Seras demanded. The Children ran.

"You speak to MY daughter like that?" Walter's hand grabbed the man's tongue and ripped it out as his hapless victim tried to breathe.

"Dear lord." a woman cried out.

"You spat at **my** daughter?" Walter began to shake him like a rag doll people heard the neck snap.

"You are the damned soul!" Blood ran down Walters hand. "No one speaks of My daughter like that!" Walter slammed the man into the ground then he raised his foot and stomped on his head and ground the man under his heel. His vicious and cold smile made people blink. "She is My precious little Treasure.

"My word." a Man said calmly. People knew now a father's rage had taken Walter over. He likely had not been able to do nothing to the man who had abused Lila, her 'first Papa'. Now though Walter was most certainly Lila's real Papa.

"Ours." Viktor and Vlad said as they closed on two which were simply let go.

"Cursed." They stated.

"Swords were drawn and piled to bodies. These men were quartered. First with a diagonal strike from the left shoulder to right hip. Then back up from the left hip to the right shoulder.

"Now me." Zsophia whispered. People stood without movement. All were respectful for the fear that she was conquering. She drew a dagger then closed on a woman. "I am not a child anymore." She whispered. Zsophia was almost shaking as she held out the dagger. "For my Dumpling." She thrust the dagger into the woman then pulled up. the woman screamed and Zsophia startled. "Shut up." Zsophia ordered and cut the woman's throat.

"There see little one there is nothing to fear." Alucard smiled with a nod.

"**I**" Zsophia walked over and stabbed another woman. "**Will**" she stabbed her again. "**Not**" again her dagger was thrust into the woman. "**Be**" Blood splattered over Zsophia's face. "**Made**" The blood spilled over the stones. "**Afraid**." The rage shown in her eyes. "**By**" Again as the dagger was pulled out the wound spilled forth blood. "**Any**" In it went again. "**Of**" again "**You**" Those of the West could almost be disgusted at her actions. But then they had pushed from the tower. "**Again**!" Zsophia screamed. Again Zsophia stabbed the woman. Soon the gypsy stopped screaming blood fell from the dead woman's mouth her chest almost was gone."Cursed." She hissed. Finally Zsophia put her dagger through the gypsy's head. "I am done." Zsophia said.

"Oh my child." The Queen whispered happy the child had dispelled her demons and grown into a woman again.

"Are you better darling?" Walter asked and put his hand on Zsophia's shoulder.

"Yes beloved I am." Zsophia smiled and nodded. Walter took her in his arms and kissed her blood stained hair.

"I can't believe there are some left." Seras said blinking. "My Prince?"

"Yes?" Alucard asked kissing Seras on the cheek. The smell and taste of blood was intoxicating him.

"I have always wondered how people can stay up on a pike." Seras smiled. "In theory yes, but?" She shrugged.

"It depends on the pike My Princess." The Man with the Gold Ring said calmly. "Highness, perhaps you will allow us to demonstrate?"

"You talk I'll demonstrate." Alucard nodded and held out his hand.

"Highness?" James Richardson stepped forward he swallowed not believing what he was thinking much less saying.

"Yes Young Dragon?" Alucard would be annoyed but the Young Dragon did not look afraid.

"Is it not tradition to take the head's of the enemy and put them up on pikes?" James asked solidly. "I know it has in our history been so." British eyes blinked. They remembered he was correct.

"It is indeed." Alucard nodded. "Perhaps you and the other Young Dragons will tend that?"

"Our Prince." The Young Dragons said. They would pick up a man by the hair and cut off the body. Without being told English men brought over pikes. Together the Young Dragons and the men hoisted the severed heads on the pikes and planted them in places where there were no stones. British women had dug the holes and put the earth around the bottom. Crew would give it another thrust down so they would stay.

"Good." Freddy nodded. "Drag those bodies over there." He said and British Women began to. Some later date when minds allowed, Western adults would remember it was they who were helping as well they were no longer simply observers. They were not disgusted by the acts. They were helping to bring justice. Now they wanted to see traitors heads up there as well.

"We have much to be proud of." Lady Marberry smiled. "It does this old heart proud." Eastern and now Western heads nodded.

"Now as to answer your question my beautiful wife. With this style here with the large tines. those are best for a simple ram through." With that Alucard thrust it through the man's stomach.

"It is important to get the spine to help hold him up." One of the Dragons offered.

"Indeed." Another nodded.

"These can be planted at right angle to the ground." A stouter Dragon continued and began to help plant the screaming man.

"Father can you put something in his mouth? The screaming will go on for hours and there is still a wedding tonight I have been told." Zsophia sighed.

"Allow me to be of aid." Sir Addams nodded. He took off one of his gloves and stuffed it in the man's mouth.

"Ah yes I had all but forgot about that." Seras smiled.

"For this style you want to catch him under the ribs that is what will keep him up. Must plant him at a bit of an angle." Alucard showed her.

"Looks like... thirty degrees?" Walter offered.

"Allow me to silence this one." Bets smiled and put Sir Addams other glove in the man's mouth.

"That is about right." Alucard nodded "Now for my favorite. He will be held up by his pelvis, ribs and skull." Alucard smiled bloodthirsty. A new pike was handed to him.

"Your favorite position?" Seas asked teasingly as she ran her fingers up the pole to his hands.

"My Love?" Alucard blinked. When Seras smiled he took in a breath. "I will put my hands over yours." He wrapped himself around her so he could. "Now my darling we push." The man would have screamed but the pike was through his mouth. "Perfect shot." Alucard smiled then kissed Seras.

"Now we ought to go and get cleaned up if there is to be a wedding." Lady Irons said.

"Indeed." Sir Irons nodded.

Those of the East took this as nothing unusual had happened. Those of the West understood now that this was simply the way of it this week.

"We had almost forgotten about him, now through him we are reminded our past is equally as bloody." The Queen shook her head.

"My Queen?" Alya asked as she handed the Queen a new glass of water.

"Thank you." The Queen smiled. "Make your selves useful." She calmly said to the western serving girls. "A wedding, I think the purple. I do not know if I will presiding."

"Beta has been seen most with Sir Addams. She and he will be good together." Alya smiled.

"I agree." The Queen nodded.


	86. Word and Actions

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Words and Actions

* * *

"Darling?" Walter asked Zsophia once the bath was drawn and all were away. "Are you well?"

"Do you know how strange it is to not have be frightened? My whole world has changed." Zsophia whispered.

"To have your paradigm shifted?" Walter smiled. "To have beliefs held for so long or so strongly suddenly changed? To feel as though the earth has been pulled out from beneath you to be replaced by another similar but strange new one?" He put aside his bloody clothes with Zsophia's. When she looked up at him it was curious and confused. "Yes my love I do. But it did not take blood." He took Zsophia's hand and kissed it. "Just a wild free spirit who did not see the world as I do was put in my life."

"I don't get it." Zsophia said as they climbed into the bath. The warm water felt so good as it lapped over her body.

"Your own delicate hands shook my world so much. I almost cannot recognize that man I was before we met." Walter watched as the water washed the blood from her. He wanted to lick it from her body but right now, instinct said she needed the human side of him more.

"They did?" Zsophia asked curiously and noticed Walter was not in the least bit bloody. _Oh right he is Midian, he just absorbed the blood into his skin._ It was a brief thought in Zsophia's mind as his hands poured the warm water over her head to wash the blood out of her long hair.

"You have changed so many worlds. You do not even realize it. You have changed mine." Walter kissed Zsophia's shoulder. "I am more than I was before; I know that. I have a future filled with more than just aging into obscurity. I had prepared myself, resigned myself to that fate." He kissed Zsophia's ear as he wrapped his long arms around her. "Now I have children and a wife. For such a petite form your body and mind hold a giant spirit and it makes a great impact." Walter whispered to her lovingly. _You still do not realize it._

* * *

After the display and near success of the gypsies in their plan to kill the princess Zsophia, there was more obvious security to be seen. There was also much less obvious. One group had gotten in. Villagers were angry. The gypsies had slipped in without any realizing it. Some of those people had been neighbors for years. Now everyone here needed to know the parents, even grandparents and from which village any person was from as well. All knew any who could not provide proof their family line could be in great danger.

Amongst the Westerners there was at least a better sense of security of who did and did not belong there. All held themselves with perfect knowledge of their innocence, but traitors had been found so they still wondered about the others of the West. Both Scott and Darby had seemed to all the world as honest and honorable men.

Now there was an unwritten, unspoken agreement. The East would watch their own the West would watch their own as well. Secretly all prayed they would not be found wanting. All from the West desired to see the traitors heads up amongst the others on the walls.

* * *

All knew that this wedding week was meant to be a celebration with color and gaiety. There had been a dark cloud put over the proceedings now. The joy had been disturbed. Now it was time to wipe away that blood and return to the festival. There was a wedding to be had in a few hours, it would be another celebration.

Lady Trilby walked around in half a daze. When she heard what had happened to the princess, to her friend she was upset. _I knew our good Princess Zsophia had been hunted in her past. I knew she had been in danger. To be hunted even as a child. And now they would still kill her._ Lady Trilby looked around and saw people were trying to make merry still. _The Gypsies did try, and nearly succeed in taking her life. _But merry was the way the royals wanted it. "This is still time to make a celebration." Lady Trilby smiled. Celebrating was something she could easily help with. Quietly as she walked through the places of people she wove her magic. She would help to bring their spirits up.

"Help" "please?" One and Other asked. They too liked the princess.

"Very well just remember to be careful. Do not let the adults see you." Lady Trilby told them. Both One and Other nodded.

"Yeth." They nodded mimicking Lila. Off they flew to the children. When the children squealed and laughed Lady Trilby knew it would be better. When the children were happy they spread it to the adults.

One and Other knew that this was one of the times they were allowed a more mischief. They ran and flew through the shadows not being seen, or so they thought. Adult Western eyes shook their heads and wondered if they had partied a bit too much. Eastern eyes saw and thought that these looked like the good Pretty Ones. They were not surprised if little pranks were played.

* * *

"Wow." Tabitha said for what seemed the millionth time.

"Something new has surprised you again?" Tanya who was serving Tabitha smiled.

"Everything here is so different." Tabitha shook her head. "It is not just having a family now." She smiled at, and gave a small wave to a young man who smiled and called her by her name. "I am not used to people who I don't know knowing me." Tabitha looked around her. "All of this is so different. Never knew what it was like where Z came up. It really is a different world." Unconsciously Tabitha took the glass of juice given her. "There is the whole crown thing, and you."

"Me?" Tanya blinked hoping, praying she had not done anything wrong.

"Ya. Never had anyone like you following me around helping me." Tabitha shrugged. I was one the people no one saw." When Tanya blinked Tabitha thought a moment. "Not everyone here has a real family. I never had one that I remember growing up. No one wanted me." She sighed.

"That is right you had no last name." _How could no one want a child?_ Tanya wondered.

"Dirk found me when I was bit older than Lila. I would not go near him he is huge. He scared me. Usually when people wanted you to go near them it was bad. People would beat me up and steal my stuff. They would take me to places you do **not** want to know about." Tabitha sat down under a tree. "I was always lucky and escaped." _Not sure about whatever is feeding off me now. I wonder if I get to escape this time?_

_ /Oh no!/_ Tanya swallowed not believing what she was being told. Then when she looked at Tabitha, saw her face; Tanya believed.

"So I was looking in the trash at Dirk's for food and he saw me. He came out and I ran." Tabitha played with the hem of her dress. "He had the good throw away always."

"You ate food that was thrown away?" Tanya asked. _Food was thrown away?_

"Yep I needed to eat. We all knew where to go and when. Just me and a couple of others knew about his place. I would go and get the scraps and bring it back to where ever we had hid out. There were kids smaller then me. I looked out for them. I was maybe a year older." Tabitha shook her head. "I was not there long. Just a few years I think, I don't remember having a mama, I got hurt really bad just after or before I was at the empty house near Dirk's. I only remember black hair, green eyes and a warm hug and a pretty smile. But Dirk began to put out full meals for me. One time I peeked around the corner when Dirk was putting out for us. It was getting on to winter again. I remember I said 'Thank you mister, It helps us lots.' He looked at me and blinked. He was putting out clothing too. 'How many are there?' He looked worried. 'Just us three. We are the weird ones.' I whispered. 'I see bigger or smaller?' He didn't move at me so I listened and answered. 'Smaller.' Dirk nodded and said 'Just you wait.' He was gone a few I just knew I could trust him enough for that. I/we had been eating there at least a year maybe more. Where we were time does not mean anything. He came out with three backpacks. 'Here are more clothes, first aid kits, that sort of thing.' He pulled out another bag. 'This is food for all of you. Every time you come back I will have food for you three. We are weird too. That is why you can find us."

"Weird how?" Tanya asked.

"Just are." Tabitha shrugged. "Then Mary got sick, real sick. I knew that she needed real help. I took her to Dirk. I actually knocked on the door." Tabitha smiled. "Dirk opened the door gently. When he saw us you could see his worry. I was so scared all I could say was 'Please save Mary.' He took her in his big hands. 'I promise I will. Wait a moment?' He took Mary in and brought blankets and food. 'Please come in. Please get the little boy and come live here? Please?' He was begging me. Shocked the hell outta me. 'Not yet.' Was all I could say then I ran back to Darren." Tabitha looked up at the sky. "Living in the city like I do, I never knew the sky could be so blue." She smiled. "I took things back to Darren. I asked him if he wanted to go there and live at Dirk's. We both knew he had always been good to us as long as he knew about us. 'Only if Mary gets better an' we can see her.' Darren nodded. I agreed. Three days later when I went to get food I saw Mary in a pretty soft nightgown, robe and slippers, she looked like the prettiest dolly I had ever seen she was all clean and stuff. 'Tabby I am better!' She smiled. 'It is very nice here Dirk has places for all of us.' I smiled. 'I'll bring Darren.' So that is how we got to Dirk's."

"This Dirk is a great man why is he not here?" Tanya asked.

"He and the others are helping to make sure things out there stay mellow enough to keep us here. If it get's bad we gotta to and take care of things." Tabitha had a dark look go across her face.

"You fight alongside our princess?" Tanya looked thrilled. She was serving not just one that the princess said was precious, not just one of the royal family, but also one who fought along side her princess as well.

"Yep. Good chunk of the crew does." Tabitha smiled. "We fight what the rest don't even know it is there." She laughed a bit. "We are the weird ones who fight the weird stuff."

"Let me get you one of those little plates with 'snack' food?" Tanya smiled.

"K, thanks." Tabitha smiled looking at the flowers next to her. _Here it seems like all of the world outside and everything that happens out there could never exist. _When another person called her name she waved and smiled.

_If I were allowed I would serve you forever Lady Tabitha. I wonder if I could?_ Tanya thought then ran to get the snack for Tabitha.

* * *

"You two doing ok?" James Richardson asked. They were all sitting on benches just outside the 'village'.

"Almost." Viktor and Vlad nodded. Once they saw their mum cleaned up with a smile in her eyes and a smile on her face, when they saw her with Lila and their father, when they all were together as a family they would be well.

"I can't imagine." Jason Carter shook his head.

"She is ok now. Better now even. She killed those two by herself." Edward Griffith offered.

"She won't be scared of them anymore." Derrick nodded.

"You'll get to see her soon." Freddy Irons smiled. "I think Alice and the other little ones are trying to cheer up Lila."

"We are glad." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"Let's go for a ride." Carter shrugged. "We need to get used to out horses."

"And if we happen to find any gypsies along the way..." Richardson shrugged.

"Yes Let's." Viktor and Vlad looked up. All of their friends were glad they were not on the receiving end of those smiles. They were chilling on an adult, made more so when on their friends faces.

"Well then?" Griffiths stood up. "Can we check on the treasures on the way to the stables?" _Lila seems to cheer them up._

"We should." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

* * *

"Hi" /hi/! One and Other sung as some children and pulled on a head kerchief.

/Oh live little friends!/ One of the boys said and pointed.

"Wow they are real?" Another small boy asked.

One flew over and pulled off his cap. It was heaver then One thought so One simply dropped it and the children laughed.

"I guess so." A girl laughed and grabbed the hat and hid it behind her back.

/Pretty One!/ A very young girl danced and tried to catch Other. Other flew high into the air pointed and giggled at the boy trying to get his hat back.

"Here." A village girl laughed as she snatched his hat from the girl that had it.

/Thank you!/ The British boy said with a smile.

"We Sing!" A boy suggested.

/Oh we see the pretty ones so sweet!/ The children laughed and sung as they danced in a circle.

One and Other danced in the middle until the song was done then they waved at the children and flew off to find more.

"Gram is never going to believe this one." One boy said as he waved at One and Other flying off.

"So we don't tell her." A girl shrugged.

* * *

"Lila?" Viktor and Vlad smiled at the girls.

"Brothers!" Lila waved then ran up and gave them hugs.

They held onto her and looked around. When they saw the adult Dragon with the girls they felt better. The Dragon nodded. The Young Princes knew that nothing would happen to Lila or Alice now.

"Hello you both." Derrick said with a smile.

"Eddy!" Alice ran to him. "Is things ok?" She asked looking scared still.

"Come here Alice." Edward gave her a big hug then just held on to her when she didn't want to let go. "You will be fine My Treasure."

"Are they all gone?" Lila asked. She was glad that her and Alice were allowed to carry their own daggers now. Lila had also been told that she could Zap if she needed to save the children. She had looked at her Grandpa Dragon and asked for the daggers._ 'Yes Precious treasure you and Alice must carry them now.' _He had nodded_. 'I am Princess so I protect who is with me now.' _Lila had nodded fully meaning what she had said._ 'Yes precious little Dragoness you do. If there is no other way you may Zap to save yourself and others.' _Lila had blinked then nodded_. 'Yeth Grampa I will wait till then. First I use my dagger and my voice.'_

"We are going to make sure." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"We will be riding, stay with the Dragon and other people ok?" Freddy nodded calmly.

"It is going to be just fine." James smiled and promised.

"We are the Dragons who protect our Treasures." Jason Carter nodded.

"See it will be fine." Derrick promised with a bow all waved and the Young Dragons walked off.

"Are they carrying a real dagger each?" Carter asked.

"Yes so they will be even safer." Richardson nodded.

"They will be careful with them and use them only if they need to." Griffiths said as they walked.

"We are lucky we have them." Alice said.

"Yeth we are." Lila nodded. "We have to help to. We will keep the other dragons and treasures together and playing."

"Yes we will." Alice nodded. They went off together to find all the children they could.

* * *

"I think Dragons young and old had the same idea." The older Dragon With The Gold Ring nodded. When they walked into the stable.

"Yes we did." Freddy nodded and went to his horse.

"If it pleases your Highness I will have my younger counterpart with me." The Man with the Gold ring nodded.

"Good." Viktor and Vlad nodded as they led out Demon and Devil.

"If we older Dragons ride with younger Dragons we can impart old wisdom to young ears and hearts."

"Small troops." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

_I have never seen them so bad like this._ Carter looked at Griffiths who shrugged and tended his own horse.

/You stay with the princes they will be a perfect target./ The older Dragon With The Gold Ring whispered to Dragons who simply nodded. Currently The Spawn seemed too much their grandfather right now, murderous.

"We are ready." Edward Griffiths nodded. He was a shade worried, his friends were still speaking as one.

"Good let's go." Viktor and Vlad nodded as they mounted as one. They truly seemed to be of one mind completely. It concerned many.

* * *

One and Other flew until they heard a fussy baby they landed on the little cradle and danced with their brightly colored ribbons. The baby stopped fussing then began to giggle. A startled sister ran up.

"Oh!" She gasped. When One and Other shook their fingers at her the girl looked ashamed. "Yes I did not give him enough attention I am sorry and will be more attentive." She promised.

One and Other danced around then flew off.

"What was that?" The boy she had been flirting with asked.

"The pretty ones reminding me of my duty. If I am caught short in it again bad things will happen to me." She swallowed.

"So they are real." He whispered and watched the direction they went.

* * *

"I almost wish more had escaped." Mala looked like murder still.

"I know lovely one." Dragon smiled. He was so used to seeing Mala serene that her anger was a treat to him.

"They dared to cast a shadow on this week." Mala nearly hissed.

"Well then after this week we will simply find a few others to kill." Dragon kissed her hand then put a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"It has been so difficult watching her and them." Mala shook her head with a sigh as she fixed his shirt collar.

"I know it has been hard letting her go through all of this." Dragon shook his head with a sigh.

"Yes it has." Mala looked in pain. "I want to wipe them from the earth."

"Ah my honey haired beauty, let's go out to where the others are. Lady Trilby has been helping." Dragon smiled, he would thank her when they got to her.

"Yes my strong, handsome dragon we should." Mala nodded and took his offered arm.

"We have yet to introduce ourselves to her still." Dragon kissed Mala's hand.

* * *

Lady Trilby walked around the grounds with a secret smile. When she went to each stall she would make a fuss over the beauty of their wares. The owners and artisans smiled and were merry with a pride that made them laugh with but not compete against each other but rather to appreciate one another's work.

When Lady Trilby saw a woman with a fussy baby in her arms or in its cradle she would dangle a ribbon with a bell on it. Most did not realize that the sound of the bell brought merriment on its own. It sounded like the sweetest most pure laughter. There was not a dark flavor it was as pure and sweet a laughter that could be had. Trilby knew it was, she had collected laughs like this.

"Thank you dear Lady. Dragon smiled as they walked up to Lady Trilby.

"I will hope you will forgive our not introducing ourselves to you?" Mala asked.

"I have taken no offense at all!" Lady Trilby smiled. "This is an important time. I have only just met the Countess. You both have been a part of her life for so long. This is as much your celebration! Albeit less know of you both." Lady Trilby knew good and well that she needed to be very polite to both of the entities before her. "I was honestly surprised by her invitation."

"Zsophia has developed a fondness for you. She is comfortable in your presence." Dragon smiled.

"You, One and Other have charmed her household. Even the cute little frog man in the waistcoat." Mala smiled. "She and her family do truly like you."

"Oh how sweet of you to say!" Lady Trilby exclaimed. For it to come from their lips it must be true, they were not the type to lie. They were too powerful to need to. "She is always so free with stories with me. My collection has grown." Her violet eyes sparkled. "Being here I have collected so many more!" She giggled.

"I believe that was the point to a degree." Mala smiled. "She wanted to share her life and culture with you."

"We also thank you for your help with this. Merry is how They would have it. You, One and Other are helping with that." Dragon smiled. "Please accept this small token?" Dragon handed Lady Trilby a necklace that had to be worth a kings ransom not just in the precious gems and metals but the workmanship was of the highest caliber. The Smiling face of a Wee One was seen and it's little eyes sparkled with mischief. It was peeking out from a flowering bush. It was so intricate, each petal of each flower was its own piece.

"I thank you." Lady Trilby gasped and held it tenderly in her milk white hands. "This is a treasure. I will wear it this very night." She smiled. "With the blessing of your family's friendship I can only hope to bless yours."

* * *

"You are glad." Seras smiled as She and Alucard lounged in their rooms after a passionate session of lovemaking. "She has faced and killed her fear." Seras sat back as Alucard had a thoughtful look. They were drinking blood, all of the day thus far had been more tasking than usual.

"Yes." Alucard nodded and drank some more. "I just hope it remains so."

"I don't understand." Seras frowned.

"It is a fear born in childhood and strengthened through her life." He shook his head. "Do not think that this was the only time they have tried for her life." Alucard had kept a habit from his mortal life. He sighed. "Remember I have been in her mind. I cannot, will not shift things about, I can only be witness."Alucard drained his glass. "Time and time again it has happened. It is one of the reasons she protects her and her sons with magic. I suspect that the same protection will extend over Lila."

"Viktor and Vlad are in a near rage." Seras looked out the window.

"Yes they are riding in a patrol it will help. They are doing something." Alucard nodded. He knew their rage. He still felt it himself.

"You need to try to calm down. You, Zsophia, Viktor and Vlad all fuel each other." Seras shook her head.

"Then as you bring me peace, Walter brings Zsophia peace, and Lila brings everyone peace. One can hope it is enough."Alucard finished what he had then held out his goblet again and more blood was poured.

* * *

"One, Other!" Lila squealed. They flew over to her and danced around her happily.

"They are real?" Alice's eyes opened wide

Once the Dragon protecting the Royal Treasures knew they were friends he did not even bat an eye at One and Other's presence.

"Yes they come to tea with Lady Trilby." Lila smiled and hugged each of them. They each petted Familiar.

"Those are pretty ribbons." Alice smiled. When they flew over to her, petted Jewel and kissed her cheeks she giggled. "You are sweet!" They danced around the girls.

When other children came over One and Other played and danced and flew with all the children playing tag and other games with all.

/Lady Trilby is looking for you./ The Griffiths Dumpling smiled warmly an hour or so later as she walked over.

One and Other looked worried.

"We won't tell on you we promise!" Lila said looking at One and Other. "Please don't tell on them and get them into trouble?"

"Yes please!" Alice said. If Lila looked worried so there was something to be worried about.

"Please!" All the children asked.

"It is well for One and Other." Alice's Dumpling smiled as she went over to them. "Children it is well."

"They are in no trouble. Lady Trilby asked us to find the little dragons and treasures so we could find One and Other." Lila's Dumpling smiled at the children. "She knew where to find you. Playing with and making children happy. That is good."

"Oh do they have to go? We are having so much fun!" Alice asked looking upset.

"Yes they must." Alice's Dumpling nodded. Both Dumplings held their big pockets open. One and Other each picked a Dumpling and hopped into her pocket.

/Little friends!/ One boy called out.

/These are for you!/ Two little girls went and gave them each a precious new thing they had. They were called a hair elastic.

One and Other took their prizes and waved holding on to their pretty new thing.

"Please take this one too?" A girl with a long braid asked as she pulled a clip off her braid. "It is from my Grampy."

"You should give that one to Lady Trilby." Lila said.

"Yes that is fair." Alice agreed.

One and Other looked at each other and nodded. Then waved at the children and hid in the pockets.

"That was good." One of the Western girls blinked. As they watched the Dumplings go off.

"Yes it was." An Eastern boy nodded.

"Grampy said to be nice and give little gifts to wee ones." Lady and Sir Marberry's oldest great-granddaughter nodded.

"If you do and are nice to them they will give you their favor." One of the Eastern girls agreed.

"Grampy said his life was saved by them." A grandson explained.

"That is why I would not lose that clip it is a gift just for them."

"His children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren each hold on to special little things that are gifts for them." The grandson nodded. "It is a thank you."

One and Other blinked. It was important for Lady Trilby to know this. That is why they could hear it.

* * *

"It would seem both England and The Villages will have new blood in them." Walter said to Zsophia working to help distract her further.

"Oh?" Zsophia looked up as the girls were finishing her hair.

"Yes my valet for the week has told me that there are plans being made." Walter smiled at Zsophia. "There are going to be several more weddings before now and when we go. Those villages will be wealthier for it in money. Our country will be richer in culture for it."

"I am glad. Both countries really will benefit for it." Zsophia smiled. "That was my hope."

"It has been agreed that one ceremony will happen alone tonight." Dumpling smiled. "The one for Sir Addams. He is of the nobility here." She handed a different hair jewel to the woman working on Zsophia's hair. "There will be some more after the first course. Sir and Lady Addams will stand as the most important for the evening." Dumpling handed a mirror to Zsophia. "Lila is much happier. One and Other were allowed to go and play with the children."

"Then many children are very happy." Zsophia smiled. "Oh how many more people will believe in the Wee Ones now." She laughed. "They will be spoiled here for sure."

"So long as households remember to keep it going all will be happy for it." Walter nodded. "All of the Castles and Palaces belonging to the crown are beginning to put out little things and food for them."

"Sir Marberry already knew that they exist." Lila said as she came in. "Are you sure you are ok now Mama?"

"Yes my Precious Treasure I am well now." Zsophia picked up Lila. "How do you know that Sir Marberry believes in them?" She played with a bow on Familiars ear to straighten it.

"His great-granddaughter and great-grandson said so." Lila explained as she snuggled into her Mama. "They saved his life so they all have special little gifts to give them."

"Well that is good to know." Walter smiled. "I wanted to go and see how he was doing now any way." He kissed Zsophia, Lila and Familiar then was out the door.

* * *

"One of our kind saved him?" Lady Trilby asked with a blink. "He makes sure each person in his family has a thank you?"

"Grampy said his life was saved by them. That is why I would not lose that clip it is a gift just for them." Other said in a child's voice.

"His children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren each hold on to special little things that are gifts for them. It is a thank you." One repeated.

"Such a good family." Lady Trilby peered into the little clip's inside. On it she saw engraved the words 'Thank you'. The Perfect rosebud lips smiled, and violet eyes sparkled. "Such a good family indeed." Lady Trilby put the clip in her hair. She wanted to be sure they all knew that he and his family's thank you had been accepted and found favor with her, and through her all.

* * *

"Hello Sir Marberry." Walter said with a bow.

"Ah Prince Dornez do come in." Sir Marberry made to get up. "Believe I should be bowing to you."

"Please Sir, stay seated. It has been a busy and tiring week for us all." Walter smiled and took a seat offered.

"More so for your lady than any." Sir Marberry nodded. "Is she well?"

"Yes sir she is better. Having her hair done of course." Walter gave a mostly real laugh.

"We need absolute privacy." Sir Marberry said. People flew into action when the door was closed Walter knew they were alone. "So tell me good Prince. Let me cut to the chase as it were. It is as I have suspected? Alucard and the good prince here are one in the same? I saw how he saved our Princess Zsophia."

"Well." Walter began. _"Vlad, Zsophia, Sir Marberry figured it out about Alucard and he also already knew about Wee Ones they saved his life. He is a good old sort who can keep a secret."_

_ "Fine with me."_ Zsophia thought back.

_ "I think is a good idea."_ Alucard said after he did a quick read on the Older knight's mind.

"Yes it is true." Walter nodded.

"Is he really her father? If so how?" Sir Marberry asked. "Do we need to be worried?" Then the Older knight sighed. "Are there anymore traitors who are amongst us?"

"Sir first and foremost know there is no danger. Zsophia does have absolute control of Alucard. She has from the first night they met." Walter smiled. "That time when he first saw her." Now Walter gave a real laugh. "He thought she was a secretary. She laughed and then stared him square in the eye and did not blink. After that he was hers."

"I am sure he was. I am even more impressed with her." Sir Marberry laughed. "I know not many who can boast that. Can you?"

"Yes now I can, but I always have. I had to learn quickly not to blink with him so to speak." Walter shook his head. "If I didn't I would have been dead some time ago." Walter smiled. "There are no more traitors we have found any evidence of." Walter nodded.

"I notice a few things here. First you have not fully answered my question and I have noticed neither you, the Prince nor our Princess 'Zara' actually eat food save for a few bites. Also the contents of your goblets is not wine." Sir Marberry smirked. "With the Prince I understand. I suspect that Zara is Seras. As for you? I notice you have more than just a striking physical resemblance to your 'uncle'." Sir Marberry shook his head. "I knew the younger Walter. I observed him carefully through the years. You sir a bit more like him than I would expect a previously **unknown** nephew to be." Then he looked at Walter somberly. "Tell me of being a Midian."

"I wonder what else those eyes notice." Walter shook his head. "Though now I can notice your heart rate. Be at ease nothing will happen to you." He got up and poured some water for Sir Marberry. "Yes I am Walter. Both of me. Yes I am Midian. No I cannot go into the details of this. It is a Royal mandate that seals my lips on that. It seals all of ours. So yes the Queen does know." He handed the water to Sir Marberry. "Yes Zsophia is Alucard's blood daughter, no we do not know how." Walter sat down. "While many things have changed some things do not, even as Midian I do still enjoy a good brandy and cigar. Zsophia hates cigars and I understand why." Walter laughed. "Which is why I do not often smoke them anymore."

"Well we all must listen to the ladies in some matters or be in a bed without them, would you care to indulge right now?" Sir Marberry winked as he asked and passed over the pack. "It is an open room and these outfits air out nicely." He winked. "And it would be rude to not offer what scant I do with a guest especially a royal one."

"I will indeed." Walter nodded. "Sir Marberry whan it comes to you and cigars Scant is a term I would never use you have always had the best." He lit one up. "It is rude to not accept the offer of a host." He winked.

"I thank you for your compliment. This world gets stranger and stranger." Sir Marberry laughed. "So why did you come here in the first place?"

"I am curious about you and the Wee Ones." Walter leaned forward. "I know you believe in them that you told your children and the rest."

"Ah yes the Wee Ones." Sir Marberry smiled. "They saved my life when I was a small boy. They led me from a very great danger protected me from a wild something that I knew in my heart was evil then guided me home." Sir Marberry shook his head. "Perhaps you believe this strange old man?"

"Yes Sir I do." Walter nodded his head solemnly. "We have them in the house and a few are here." Walter smiled.

"Ah I had thought as much. Well now the oldest generation and the youngest have some secret to keep from the others. I would love to see them." Sir Marberry smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." Walter smiled. "My Lady makes me look at the world so differently. I understand her fondness for you more now."

"Well I am glad I have her fondness, she has done much for my family. I think on her almost as I would a granddaughter." Sir Marberry smiled. "As to how our Princess was created perhaps you ought to look at the family whose honor she has saved?"

* * *

/This is all for me?/ Beta blinked.

/Yes it is! You are so lucky Beta! Or Lady Addams you will be./ A lovely older woman smiled. /These things were bought for you./

/I hope I am not intruding?/ Zsophia said barely opening the door.

/Princess!/ Both women jumped up then went to the ground in deep curtseys.

/Oh please get up./ Zsophia smiled. /Beta you look about my size. I wonder if you would let me give you a dress?/ Zsophia walked In with Tailor.

"Sophie! I mean Princess Sophie! She is a beautiful as you said!" Tailor cooed. "It won't take much at all to make it truly hers!"

"Beta meet Tailor he makes much of my clothing." Zsophia smiled.

"Oh! I know! I have a dress that I just finished. I saw some beautiful things here!" Tailor smiled. "It will be a new dress completely. I was making it for you but I think it will look fabulous on her!"

"Then go and get it for the bride." Zsophia laughed. Tailor was out the door in a flash. "Well you will have one of the most coveted things in the wealthy and noble women's world." Zsophia smiled. "A new design, an original from Tailor."

"But princess! He made it for you!" Beta said shocked.

"Beta come sit with me." Zsophia smiled. "Here, for this week I am princess. But when this week is over, in the west I am not a princess. To those here in the West it must keep a secret. You will have to as well." Zsophia smiled as Beta looked openly aghast. "You will call me Countess and in time just plain Zsophia. You will be one of my dearest friends. You are from home."

"Me?" Beta was shocked. _I to be a dear friend?_

"I suspect the princess is here already?" Lady Irons said after knocking on the door.

"I knew it." Lady Griffiths smiled. She saw Beta jump to her feet. "Oh dear."

"We saw Tailor rushing down the hall. I think I know a bride who will have an original tonight." Lady Carter smiled.

"Yes she will." Zsophia laughed.

"All may I introduce Lady Beta Addams." Zsophia smiled.

"Welcome to us dear." Lady Irons smiled and hugged Beta.

"We are thrilled to have you come live here with us in the West." Lady Richardson hugged her as well.

"Let us help you with things." Lady Carter smiled. "All of this can be bit much in the beginning." She gave Beta a hug.

"Sir Addams is a very good and honorable man." Lady Griffiths smiled and hugged Beta. "Now he is a lucky one to have you too."

"Well we have some little gifts for you if you will accept them." Lady Irons smiled. "I think we have frightened Beta enough for now."

"Yes thank you." Beta smiled.

"This is a little bag to carry a few bits in." Lady Carter smiled. Beta could tell those were not simple beads on the bag they were jewels.

"This is a bit to put in it." Lady Irons smiled. "Here is a little mirror to keep." The gold case held a perfectly shined mirror.

"I have a bracelet for..." Lady Griffiths was interrupted.

"Auntie! Did we miss it?" Alice and Lila rushed into the room.

"No sweetie I was just going to give her my gift." Lady Griffiths smiled and handed the bracelet to Beta.

"I have a ribbon for you." Alice looked down. "Sorry it is not much. I took it off of my prettiest dress."

"Oh Alice that will be perfect on this dress for her!" Tailor smiled.

"Will these beads be ok too?" Lila asked as she handed over some pearls and rubies drilled and polished.

"See I knew it needed some little bits to make it perfect!" Tailor promised.

"Well I know my gift pales in comparison to the ones these Little Treasures gave you but they are earrings to match your bracelet." Lady Richardson smiled.

"Thank you Ladies." Beta blinked.

"Alright then all of us out!" Lady Irons smiled. She then each of the ladies kissed Beta on her cheek and left.

"Shall I take the Treasures and go?" Zsophia smiled.

"Princess. I am ... I don't know... I am." Beta blinked and sat down holding the gifts in her hands.

"Ah Beta they like you and want you to be welcome. Those are powerful women in the society you are coming into. You will be their equal." Zsophia smiled.

"Have these old bones moved to slow?" Lady Marberry asked.

"No of course not!" Zsophia went to help Lady Marberry in.

"Come here child. I want to give you a hug. I also have a gift for you." Lady Marberry smiled.

"Yes Lady." Beta walked over. She carefully hugged the old woman.

"Here now child." Lady Marberry smiled. "It is the necklace to go with all of your other jewelry. It is the nice part of being the ancient one here. I get to choose what part I give you." She looked up at Beta. "You are with the best of ladies now. You will be well protected socially by the ladies and physically by the knights and the young ones. Never worry you can call on any and all of us to help you."

"Thank you." Beta whispered.

"Now these old bones will take me to my room. Maybe the men will be done talking then." Lady Marberry smiled and laughed "They accuse us of shooing them off to gossip and keeping secrets." She went on her way.

"Beta you can trust Tailor may the little treasures stay?" Zsophia smiled.

"Yes yes please stay Royal Little Treasures." Beta smiled.

"Yay!" The girls cheered as Zsophia left. They liked Beta and they liked to watch Tailor work.

* * *

There was much commotion in the feast hall as people settled in. There was to be a special wedding tonight, it was to be between Beta and Sir Addams. Again East would marry West. There would be other weddings but they would happen often in combinations in other times. This one, the first tonight would stand alone.

"Dear God I am as nervous as a school boy going on his first date." Sir Addams took a deep breath. "I think I am very glad we are doing things in this fashion. Shorter ceremony."

"And if you leave no one will notice, much." Sir Richardson laughed.

"Not as if you will be at the head table." Sir Griffiths nodded.

"Hum, Maybe I can change that for tonight?" Walter smirked.

"You do and I be sure you get lost on a site." Bull laughed. "Congrats AddOn."

"Thank you Bull." Sir Addams smiled as the men shook hands. "I still can't believe how lucky I am."

"Beta is a good one." Grumpy laughed. "Don't you all forget AddOn has friends in two circles of Boss' life."

"And don't we know it." Sir Richardson laughed.

"You sure do Wolf." Grumpy laughed. "So planning on the next little crew member?"

"What?" Sir Addams blinked.

"True either treasure or dragon will have older ones to help look after them." Sir Griffiths smiled and a few close in age."

"What? Kids? I had not thought on that." Sir Addams sat down.

"Ha you best." Sir Carter laughed.

* * *

It was done differently. Zsophia and others agreed that this was likely the best, the bride agreed to is as did the groom. Some parts would be of the East some would be of the West. For one bride and groom did not walk in together, the bride was called for. Zsophia brought her to Sir Addams.

"This represents that East is brought to West by one who has already been of the East has also become part of the West." Alucard nodded.

"Like our princess. The East Beta loves is a part of will and always be in our lives." Sir Addams said. Wise heads nodded on both sides. When they arrived Sir Addams knelt. Then he did not know why but it felt right "Dear princess. You who have taught me that to have the friendship of both worlds which we call Noble and Common in the West is a gift. I understand now that which is noble and that is what common lives within us all. You have given me your trust and friendship. You have done me honor by this invitation, by allowing me to sit close to the royal table and kept me closer to you and your family." Sir Addams kissed Zsophia's hand. "You are now willing to allow me to have in my life this beautiful woman Beta, to be allowed to call her wife." He looked up at Zsophia and caught his breath. He saw a warm smiled and in her eyes the humility that he now realized was not fear as others had thought. "Thank you."

"Sir Addams if you were anything less than honorable, less than trustworthy, less than all that you are I would not allow this. We know how different these worlds are. I do entrust this woman to you, your love, your care. Please friend rise and wed this beautiful, loving, clever, talented woman. This woman who is willing to work meekly. This woman who said that if you had but one grain, one sheep she would love you and help to build a life with you." Zsophia kissed them both on the cheek then put Beta's hand in Sir Addams.

"Sir Peter Addams," The Queen addressed him. "Do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do you part?"

"I do." Sir Addams said with a bow of his head.

"Lovely Beta of the South Village do you take this good knight to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do you part?"

"I do." Beta smiled.

"Sir Addams?" The Queen prompted.

"Beta there is one tradition that I was not able to do. We men give the lady we intend to marry a ring that is to symbolize out love and intention. It is the beginning promise. It is done by a man on one knee so here I am." He went to one knee. "This is the ring I have bought for you. It is in the style of your country. I love you as is." He slipped the ring on her finger. "There is a tradition that we cannot do now because We don't have a match set of bands." He stood up. "We would put on matching wedding rings to show the world we are married and happy for it. I promise the same day we leave this place or the next we will find our rings to wear."

"Peter, I love my engagement ring and will be happy to wear our wedding ring." Beta smiled. "I have for you something." She turned and Zsophia gave her a dagger. "You gave one to me so I would be protected always. I want you to have this one. I want you to know I would protect you as well. To know I will always protect our home and family." She smiled. "I suppose that the dagger you gave me was our engagement as well. You vowed yourself to me then."

"I guess that is true." Sir Addams laughed.

"I gave one to each wife as well." Alucard smiled. "I admonish you Beta as I admonished my first and my second wife. Always keep it with you." All remembered that part of the story if the Princess had he dagger with her she might still live.

"Yes my Prince." Beta nodded to Alucard. "Yes my Husband," She smiled at Sir Addams. "I will." Beta promised.

"Well then." Alucard nodded. "You are the Dragon who will protect this Treasure with all that you are with all that you have, and all of your life? Will names of your children be on your last breaths? Will you save your last breath for her name alone?"

"Yes my Prince." Sir Addams nodded then he remembered something. "Her name is the first on my lips in the morning the last on my lips at night. She is the treasure I could never have dreamed to protect. My last breath will be for her name alone."

"You are the treasure of this Dragon. Will you give all to him? Will you bring to him dragons and treasures? Will you be all that a woman can be for a man? Will he be the last thought you have? His last name?" Alucard hoped he did not show the feeing as he did. He knew that Elizabetha was that way, he knew, he had been told from the one witness who knew.

"He is the first thought I have had since we met. From that first kiss I was his. It is more than I could imagine to become his treasure. Let my love an good works be that what shines like precious metals and bright jewels in your life." Beta smiled with a blush.

"It is a good match. It will profit both families and our people." Alucard intoned with a smile.

"We are all grateful for a wise match set by this Our Prince and the Great Queen." All the voices said from the crowd.

The party was loud and long that night. It was something they all needed, something they all wanted. Drink was had songs were sung dances danced. All was done now uninhibited by West as well as East. Those last parts of stuffiness had melted away. Fun was had without worry of what the other thought. All went to sleep tired but happy.

* * *

Everyone was looking forward to this day. Today the Prize court was to be held. They would watch as the prizes were handed out by the Princess and her Prince. Many a person said this to be the true future. This would be Prince Freddy when he was older as well. He and Lila would marry. As the ancient treasures whispered it many believed it.

There was however one last match to be had. People were very interested about this match. It would be father fighting husband.

All knew that Prince Walter had to be a warrior. Their princess who was a proved warrior loved him. She allowed him to train her sons. The young Royal Princes were fierce. Even his little Treasure was ready to fight and win if she had to. He had the instinct of a dragon as well. One man had dared to do insult to his little treasure. That man had died a grizzly death. All knew he could make fine weapons. This was evidenced in the crossbow he had given to the prince.

Alucard was the head of the family and father of the bride. He was simply the Prince and that said all. The ability of the husband of the bride was the unknown.

"Well this ought to be interesting Walter, you fighting in full plate. It will keep your speed down. That is your best asset." Alucard smirked.

"With as slow as you can be I don't need the edge." Walter said with his trademark smile.

"Oh ho." Alucard laughed. "This will be fun." He shook his head then walked off.

_Hum. One thing you do not know old friend is that I have been training for this fight. I also have had this suit of armor tailored a bit to me._ Walter snickered to himself.

"This will be very interesting." Sir Addams smiled. "I think many from East and West were wanting to see this one. I hope you still have a husband after this match." He held Beta closer with his arm around her waist.

"I am sure she will or there will be hell to pay." The Queen laughed.

"Grampa and Papa won't hurt each other?" Lila asked with wide eyes.

"No my treasure." Dumpling smiled.

"It is just a" "sparring match." Viktor and Vlad smiled.

"Ok." Lila smiled and snuggled into her mama.

"Hee hee hee!" Alucard giggled. "Time for fun!" He giggled giddy with the fun to ensue as his helmet was put on.

People around him worried. It was good to see their Prince happy but he was almost too happy.

"Right then." Walter smirked as his helmet was put on. "Tally ho!"

"Oh lord worse than the other boys." Zsophia sighed.

"I agree." Seras rolled her eyes.

_"Just you both remember their are unknowing eyes here! No breaking things on one another."_ Seras and Zsophia thought in tandem to the men.

Both men looked at each other then up to where their lady loves sat. They looked at one another again and nodded. They would pull back.

"Half?" Walter asked as the weapons were being brought out.

"Likely the best." Alucard nodded then smirked. "More like quarter." He laughed. "Don't want to spoil my daughters fun with you later."

"Hum?" Walter blinked. "Actually I was just reminding myself to not do too much damage to that pretty armor."

"Oh good lord." Zsophia sighed.

"Men will be boys." Seras shrugged.

"So what are the rules?" The Queen asked slightly amused at this all.

"Rules?" Walter asked as he took up the great sword.

"What rules?" Alucard asked and charged Walter who went into a charge as well.

Both of the seconds were off the field so fast they seemed to fly.

"If they do any real damage..." Seras shook her head.

"There **will** be hell to pay. And we will collect it out of their hides." Zsophia shook her head.

"You sure they won't really hurt each other?" Alice asked sitting on her Dumpling's lap.

"They will hurt each other." Lila pouted. "Just not too much... I think."

"Don't worry Alice" "they are just playing." Viktor and Vlad reassured her absently.

"You should watch very closely Young Dragons. There will be much to learn from this match." The older Dragon With The Gold Ring smiled and nodded.

"Too right." Freddy nodded and agreed.

Great swords gleamed in the light as did the full plate both men wore. It seemed to be blinding when it caught the sun to the crowd, one wondered what it was like for the combatants.

"This is interesting is it not Zoa?" Amun asked watching the men begin to fight.

"Indeed we can see now how well her father and husband fight." Zoa nodded.

"One would expect they fight as well as she does." Amun said as he put his arm around Zoa's waist. "Otherwise she would hold no true respect for them."

"They would have to be worth of her." Zoa smiled. "Also No respect no real love."

Swords clashed and sung out their lethal duet as grass was flung up by heels that dug into their position. Neither man were willing to give ground. the ground its self seemed to take sides for the man that was on it. It would not allow them to slide too far. Both Man also remembered in the back of their mind that they could not just truly dig in their heels that would give much away to unknowing eyes.

/I'll have that cheeky smile off your face!/ Alucard growled.

/I think I'll keep it. My wife likes it./ Walter laughed back and slid around Alucard's sword again hitting Alucard in the stomach as he went. His smirk only deepened when Alucard swore

"This is so good! A true fight!" Alucard began to laugh.

Gasps went up as people of the West were reminded yet again that this was a culture of battle. As they were more used to it now, their gasps were in the good moves of the men locked into this battle. Now they cheered on their own Prince. This Prince from the West was impressing all with his skill.

"Well that is Walter's fighting style. Keeping just out of reach move liquidly around whilst taunting to enrage your opponent then when they are absolutely frustrated finish the job." Zsophia laughed. "Father and husband two men so opposite in fighting styles." She shook her head.

"Were they ever to fight together." Sir Dixon blinked.

"Indeed, indeed." Sir Irons smiled. He had seen them fight together once or twice. He knew it **was** a sight to behold and never forget.

As Swords clashed on metal older darker memories came to the front. There were many men and women's mind those whom this was but a respite from battle in their lives. They watched for every lesson, every move that might save their lives or the life of a comrade.

/He does not tremble before the Prince./ Ivan nodded his approval.

/His style is different./ Alexi watched. /He is not running from the sword like a frightened man. He is fighting with intelligence./

_ I knew Alucard and Walter had sparred in the past. I wonder why I never actually watched._ Integra thought to herself as Alucard smacked Walter in the chest with the back of his fist knocking Walter back a pace or two.

Walter got up and under Alucard's mid section. Walter hit him from below knocking Alucard up and off his feet. Alucard landed hard on his back.

/That is a good move./ Alexi blinked.

"I like it this is a good fight!" Alucard recovered and laughed.

"Good. This is a good fight many are measuring me." Walter nodded avoiding the thrust with Alucard's right hand then with the sword then the left fist mostly. "It is too bad we cannot really fight. That we are forced to hide behind these trappings of armor."

"Well then." Alucard stopped and blinked. "You are indeed correct. We are stopped from the truest test between men." He took off his helmet. "Let's truly play."

"Indeed Good Prince Indeed." Walter smiled.

Both men began to disarmor. Seconds were on the field to help as younger dragons who wished to train carried it off.

"What are they doing?" The Queen asked dismayed. The rest of the crowed seemed confused as well.

"My husband and father have chosen to fight without the trappings of war." Zsophia nodded.

"They choose to fight as men just as men alone." Seras agreed.

"Father proved he can" "handle a sword in armor." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

/I do not understand?/ the new friend of the head of Egyptian areas asked.

/They choose to fight in unarmed combat now, it is a different set of skills in fighting./ Lady Trilby smiled. /Prince Walter has proven he can handle armor and sword. That is not his best skill set. I believe that this hand to hand is more his style. Which fits. It is a skill for this modern western world./ Her eyes sparkled.

Again the men squared off and began to throw punches and kicks faster than they had moved before.

"Yay Papa!" /Yay Grampa!/ Lila cheered. Now this she was used to. This was what she has seen before. "See Alice the scary stuff is over." She waved.

"This is not scary?" Alice asked as she saw Alucard's fist make contact with Walter's shoulder and spin him.

"No, this is fun fighting. This is sparring." Lila smiled. "Brothers and me spar."

Alucard's knee came in to Walter's side and Walter shifted to lessen the impact then delivered an elbow to the side of Alucards head.

"My brothers and I." Seras corrected.

"Oh yes Gramma." Lila smiled. "Sorry."

"It is fine Little Treasure." Seras smiled and kissed Lila on the head.

"This is how we help Lila to fight." Viktor and Vlad said as one, they nodded never taking their eyes from the field. They sparred with both of these men. Watching now would help them in the future.

People now watched breathless. This was not an easy fight for either man. To many it was a test of a warrior from the East and a warrior of the West. To some it was also a man proving he was worthy of the woman he loved. This woman came from a strong royal family and he needed to prove he belonged with her. To a very few it was a match between friends that competed with each other.

_On magic Alucard kills Walter with time to spare._ Seras thought. _With strength Alucard was stronger there, but Walter could hold his own. This now, this match this one now was a match of simple skills._ She continued to see the battle in many ways now. _Alucard had trained Walter in many things. Walter had learned more in other ways during the time Alucard had been a mummy in the basement._ Even thinking on that time made Seras want to shudder. _Both men know the way the other fights. Often though Alucard will at the end power through Walter to teach him a lesson of who was best; his full skills against Walter are unknown._ Seras sat back in her chair. _But also because of that behavior Walter's abilities were unknown by Alucard as well. This is still a real match._ then Seras shook her head. "_Those two had better not so lose themselves to the point that they resort to using vampiric abilities."_ Seras thought.

_"They do and I'll beat them both to a bloody pulp." _Zsophia thought back.

"Wow you are being trained by him all right." Edward Griffiths shook his head as he saw Walter deflect an elbow thrown retaliating with a fist to Alucard's side.

"We never had a chance. You really did hold back." Jason Carter said with wide eyes.

"Yes they did." James Richardson nodded.

"We need to start working harder." Derrick Irons blinked.

"Right now the lot of us would lose, even all of us together." Freddy nodded then looked at the older Dragon With The Gold Ring.

"There will be more of us around to train you all separately and together." Andrei nodded standing with young Dragon Carter.

People were amazed at how much punishment both men could take but they were dealing out as much punishment as they took. Walter was thrown to the ground and Alucard nearly landed a stomp on Walter's leg but Walter shifted quickly.

"Be careful Prince your daughter certainly not want her husband damaged there!" Sir Irons warned as Alucard's foot landed squarely between Walter's legs.

The crowd roared with laughter. Zsophia blushed crimson.

"Very true." Alucard laughed then hit the ground he felt Walter's foot in his back. Walter's hand turning his arm. Walter was getting Alucard into a submission hold.

"I think not." Alucard growled and slipped out barely. "Nice move though."

"I learned it from watching a pretty Police Girl." Walter snickered. "You might like her."

"Hum I have found perfection in my Zara." Alucard smirked. "Why would I want a Police Girl?"

Seras squinted at Alucard who smirked in her direction.

Alucard felt Walter's foot hit his jaw squarely. He hit the ground then rolled. Alucard nearly lost control. He was more than annoyed. This fight was going on too long. Walter should have been down long ago. "I will end this." He began to pull the shadows to life forgetting the surrounding people.

"Damn." Seras hissed.

"I call this a draw!" The Queen said with force. "Both men are well matched. I would not see any more blood spilled." Her words were not to be questioned.

"Yes my Queen." Walter said and went to one knee as was his habit.

"Yes Great Queen." Alucard said shocked back into control.

_Thank God that worked._ The Queen sighed.

"Of course now it is left to us to deal with you." Seras smiled with malice.

"I agree." Zsophia nodded as both women leapt the barrier with ease.

"I wonder if they will help us or finish us off?" Alucard said with a smile to Seras.

"I think she will heal you this time father." Zsophia smiled. "I know I mean to heal you my love."

"Of course otherwise tonight would not be so much fun." Sir Richardson smirked.

Again the crowd roared with laughter. This time Zsophia's blush was seen by all.

"Becareful Richardson I will not protect you and your lady cannot protect you as she is pregnant." Walter smiled

"Very true." Beth Richardson laughed. "And I will not allow our son to go against his sworn duty to protect the princess."

"It is true Father we have all sworn." The younger James Richardson nodded with a smirk to make Alucard smile.

"Son be careful." Sir James Richardson smiled. "Or I will take you down a few pegs."

"Yes sir." Dragon James Richardson said with a nod.

"It is a smart man who remembers the law of parenting." The Older Dragon with the Gold Ring smiled.

"Indeed it is." The Queen nodded and smiled.


	87. Prizes

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

86 Prizes

* * *

People were charmed as Freddy and Lila walked in together. They walked as a small pair of royals should. The adults had already walked in, they were the rulers over all. For now though, they were simply the shadows of the young rulers, there to help and prompt if needed. It was recognized as Freddy and Lila walked in together that for now. They were if only here and now. No matter what, He was the Prince and She the Princess. Their walk was sure. Her hand rested on his arm in the ancient fashion. They were in perfect step. She was beautiful and sweet. He was handsome and strong as it was the fashion of a warrior family. While cleaned up and dressed in clothing the same as the older royals, both wore some bruises and scratches as did the older royals.

On him some wounds would become scars to be proud of. He could point to each as a badge and proof of his battles for honor. Some were received proving his ability to lead and inspire people, it was his ability to have people rally to his side. Some were proof his honor to his blood, and to keep the honor of others. In him they saw their Hero, and perhaps Demon of the next generation. He too had a temper. On him the title of prince and warrior rested perfectly on a proudly raised head. Those of the West both young and old knew even after this week they would never see him the same again. He was not one to not be crossed. Not just because of his last name, but because he was truly of his last name. He had proven it. Freddy and Derrick were the most like their grandfather who was recognized as a warrior from the past and some of now. Derrick and Freddy had proven they were the new warriors those of the now and future.

Oh her the scratches and bruises were not a marring of her beauty. On her they were a reminder to one and all that she would fight for her people, for what she believed. These proved that she was willing to bring justice for those who needed it. On her the small bruises and cuts reminded that the most precious treasures were tough and could hold up under pressure. That for all the buffeting of the life of a royal she would only be beautiful. She was easily seen as a princess, as their princess. On her the name Dracul seemed to rest perfectly on lovely shoulders. Though she was surrounded by warriors they were an honor guard, she would protect all on her own if needed. She has shown those of the West that she was a strong girl who would become a very strong woman, one to be given the same respect given her Mama. There would be a watchful eye on her even now so little ones her age would remain friendly as well. The adults knew that would be a boon for sure. All knew that in another country she was a true princess. She would always be referred to in the West as Lady Lila no matter what.

Next walked in the Princes Dracul. There was no mistaking them or their station in life as it was now The Princes Dracul as it would be forever in their future. They had always held themselves with a regal bearing that some had been put off by. Now it was understood and respected. After this week it would not be openly The Princes Dracul but the Lords Dornez as they had taken their fathers name but never again the Lords Weirdly not even whispered in the darkest corner.

Now was the newest of that family. It was a teen girl who had not had her own last name. Now she did. She was Tabitha Dornez. She was uncomfortable with this but for her new family she would learn. She was glad though. She knew Lila was her little sister by blood. Zsophia was like her big sister. _Good thing they are cool with what I use to call them anything else would be just weird._ Her step was not so sure but it was understood. All saw how the little princess had flung herself in to this girls arms in court. All had seen how she has been with the royal family. Even as one who seemed to be no consequence to those of the West she had always had a serving girl with her. It was known how kind she was. It was whispered that she had amused the littlest dragons and treasures with little bits of colored lights. Many whispered that it was magic she used. Had she not chosen the name Divination for her own horse? The Prince and Princes Dracul loved and were amused by her. The Prince had openly teased her. She was loved by the Princess had walked with and helped the young girl pick out some jewelry, some had been a gift for the little Princess Lila. A pair of matching belts for the Princes.

Behind them walked the royal warriors, the elite called Dragons. These would follow these Princes, they would follow Freddy as well and he was younger than any of them. They would do all to protect their royals. To them their princess was the ultimate jewel to be protected. Her Lady and best friend Alice was to be protected with her, never to be allowed harm to be done to. It would upset their princess greatly. Their princes was to be followed and obeyed. They walked in perfect step. They held high their heads for reasons that were known and unknown to all. They were not a gang in the traditional sense to the West. They would ever be referred to as The Pack. Some may be allowed to join their ranks but that would take a great deal of work in so many ways. Many noticed that there was another who walked with them. Though not a Dragon he had the right to walk amongst them he was the one who would always keep pure the name of his Princess. To him was given that right by her own word. He was her personal champion Sergio. It was whispered that at the next court he would be elevated to that of the Dragons as well.

As the royal couple walked in people fell to their knees. These people of the East worshiped these their royals as near gods. To these people the couple and they all that passed before them were to be obeyed and followed. Yes their anger was to be feared. Yes their punishments could be harsh. Yes their moods could define a person's existence. But this couple was to be followed out of love as well. This couple gave up their lives to the people. These royals would share their important times with all. Those times which would be the height of the family would be carried out for the eyes of all. Those times would not just be kept in the privacy of the small rooms filled with only the closest of family. Every time would belong to all. Every birth, every death, every honor, every shame would be held for to all see. They gave all of their lives to their people. So all the people would give all honor and love to this couple and their family.

This young pair walked and sat the best and most fun court to be held. Yet once again this was of importance to the history of these people of the East. It was being held before their Prince, which had never been done. These traditions began after the death of their beloved Elizabetha. This was possibly the only time this would ever happen, To be a part of this was a treasure. This would live in the hearts and minds of these families. The stories of this week would be told by each generation to another so as to keep it alive for all to enjoy.

"All hail our Prince and Princess!" The herald called out.

"Hail!" All called out. Then they simply cheered. All of the emotion was being poured out over these two children.

A older woman was seen to slip out from behind the curtain but all expected her to be there. It was the Dumpling of the Princess. It was her right to be there.

"Thank you!" Freddy called out. For one it was to start court the other is Lila was looking uncomfortable. "All sit!" He demanded. _When did it become unnatural for me to ask, it is just to be ordered._

"Thank you all for attending uth at thihth court." Lila smiled.

_That is right it is for her to be sweet and kind. I am the Prince and am simply to be obeyed._ Freddy smiled to himself.

"As we have seen these are to sit as your rulers. It is for them to have the regalia of this to wear." Alucard nodded. This was a lesson he had been taught. He wondered how these two would understand.

"Yes our prince." Freddy nodded.

"Yeth grandfather." Lila nodded.

"First here is the chain of state." Alucard placed it around Freddy's neck from behind.

"Wow this is heavy." Freddy blinked. It was long enough it wanted to fall off his shoulders.

"Here let me help Freddy." Lila picked up one side and put it around her too it was long enough for him and her with length to spare. On both rested the chain now.

"And now the sword of Justice." Alucard handed the sword to Freddy.

"This is big **and** heavy." Freddy blinked holding it with both hands to his side..

"Freddy put it across both our laps." Lila whispered. Freddy did.

"The Crown now." Alucard put it on Freddy it only barely fit even then is was a shade big. If he turned his head to fast it would be around his neck. Lila went to help him.

"Lila this one is yours." Zsophia smiled. Now a grownup's crown rested on Lila's small head.

"These are big and heavy Mama." Lila said worried, a hand rested under it, she didn't want her Mama's crown to fall off.

"I am glad I'm not alone in all this." Freddy shifted the weight of the chain and sword on them a bit, it was his sword and chain he wanted to make sure it was not too much on Lila.

"And in that is the lesson." Walter smiled.

"I... Oh I get it. I think." Freddy smiled.

"Get what Freddy?" Lila asked and had to hold onto her crown as she looked over.

"It is the great lesson." Alucard nodded. "It takes you both to hold onto things and hold them up."

"He is the Prince but he still needs you to help." Zsophia smiled.

"I have it put on me, but with Lila it is not so heavy." Freddy touched the chain. We are bound together in this."

"Oh and it is your sword but I help it stay up." Lila smiled. Again the crown slipped and she frowned. "We both have to wear our own crowns that slip and want to fall off." She groused.

"Yes but you can grow into them as you get older." The Queen reminded them both. "Yes then Freddy will carry the sword on his own but he will still need you." She smiled. "When it is times of war you must still care for those not in the fight." Her smile betrayed her knowledge. "You must be able to protect and rally those who are left behind."

"This the lesson of royals." Alucard nodded. "One who dares to do it all them self is destined to fail. They will not be strong enough. The Prince needs his Princess."

"Without her things can and will crumble." Zsophia nodded. "We are not just meant to be pretty on our prince's arm." Zsophia smiled. "And it is for him to stand in front to protect their people and all of their lives."

"And as it is for the royal's it is for us all as well." Walter smiled.

"Yes we work together and help each other." Sir Irons smiled and looked at his lady with love and respect. "But we men stand before the world and keep safe our beloved and our children."

"It makes life far more pleasant as well." Lady Irons smiled. "We keep the home that keeps all."

Men and women smiled at each other. By the young it was a promise that could mean joy and the fulfillment of their lives. By the old it was a truth they had learned over times good and bad.

"For now I think it best for the lesson and heavy things need not be placed on shoulders so young. They have time to learn. But it is for these young royals get to do that which is the most fun." Zsophia smiled and took the crown off of Lila. "The little crown of the little princess is back in its rightful place."

"I agree." Alucard. "For now it is simply joy to be had in the fun courts." He laughed and took back the regalia. "This is your crown Young Dragon." Alucard put a royal crown on Freddy's head.

"Thank you My Prince." Freddy said. "I admit I am more comfortable with this crown."

"Well then let us begin then." The Queen smiled. _Even now with this time of fun they are able to teach an important lesson._ "We are looking forward to seeing this court."

"Ok!" Lila smiled. "First the Prince of them all is my Freddy!"

"Yes thank you Lila." Freddy smiled.

It was not lost on many there the words Lila said. She had called him 'my Freddy'. That he was so informal with her in public was to be allowed for now.

"There were many contests held." Lila smiled. "First there were the jousts!" She liked them they were exciting. "It was amazing to watch." She nodded. "All of you did well." Lila sat forward. "In all competitions there is one who is best of the rest for that time. This time it was Liviu." All watched at the young man stepped forward.

"Liviu, these silver and gold medals do not out shine your abilities on your horse but they are to remind all of the quality of horsemanship displayed here this week." Freddy said as he handed them to Liviu.

"Thank you prince, Young Dragon of the Gold Ring." Liviu bowed deeply and took the prizes for his efforts. "Thank you princess, my sweet beautiful Dragoness."All knew that these metals would be put on new barding. They would come out for special occasions. They were a treasure.

"We had many very good shows of the axe throw." Freddy smiled.

"Yes they all were." Lila smiled. "Freddy and I really wish we could give everyone prizes." She sighed. "But we can't." Lila shrugged her shoulders. Those familiar with those shrugs on her Mama worked to not laugh it was adorable. "Nicoleta was the one with the most points and everyone agreed who saw her throw." Lila nodded. "So she gets the prize."

_I know I was impressed by her. This is a warrior culture to be sure._ Integra thought. _I know that this week will end soon but it feels like it could go on forever. Maybe it is some type of magic that has been used._ Integra shook her head to herself. _I am not sure any of us wants it to end. Them most of all._ She looked at Zsophia and Alucard sitting next to each other. She could see on his face he was loathing this time to end. Zsophia seemed oblivious to it.

"We all have been impressed with how pretty the horses are." Lila smiled. "I am glad I was not the one who had to judge this one. They would all win."

"But it was to the adults who were the judges of this." Freddy smiled at Lila. "I am not sure I could have picked one either."

People smiled at the young ones on the dais. They were both so respectful and honest. But they were not of that age where they should know how to truly judge a horse. When one of The House of Tarosh won no one was surprised.

"Great Queen," The ancient head of the Tarosh family bowed himself to the ground. "Please accept this horse for yourself." He looked up with tears in his eyes. "You have given so much to us all. Through you we have our Beautiful Royal Dragoness with her husband Her Prince, her beautiful Royal Treasure and her Twin Royal Dragons." He nodded and looked behind him. "This horse judged to be the best is but a trinket to be offered in gratitude." All nodded in agreement with the man. All those of the East stood then bowed deeply. "Please Great Queen accept this small gift." He bowed himself to the ground again.

"We are honored to accept this gift." The Queen smiled. "Young Royals may We be allowed to speak? There is something We want all to hear."

"Please do majesty." Freddy and Lila said together. They looked at each other and nearly giggled.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. We wish to tell you why it has been Our personal great joy to be able to participate in some small way to bring happiness to this amazing Princess Zsophia." The Queen smiled down at Zsophia with real care and fondness. All now sat and listened attentively. "The first time We saw this lovely Princess, she did not know who We were. She called Us Ma'am." The gasps of shock of the British citizens came from around them. "She was so quiet, she seemed so frail. Andrew had to coax a word or two from her lips." The Queen again relived that time.

Internally anger began to boil in many hearts to think their Zsophia to have been so misused to have a need to be like that. All remembered the way she walked in her marriage walk, when the world had pressed her into a bowed head and slumped shoulders and a numb pain in her features. They knew she would not have behaved in that manner if she did not need to. The death toll began to sound louder. There was a man who indeed lived on borrowed time.

"Then there were two young boys that ran across the lawn making the noise that children will. She was over to them in a blink scolding them. Two young boys with perfect manners walked up bowed to Ourselves and Andrew and asked Our pardon. After she followed them in We discovered they were her children. We had thought this good Princess to be maybe twenty at the time likely not even that old. Then after a moment or three Our good Andrew began a coughing spell. Again this wisp of a girl in her summer dress was there tending to him as only a loving daughter could. We will forever remember that dress." The Queen stifled a small laugh. "He recovered and gave her a verbal poke. That was the first time We had seen fire in those eyes. She told him he would not have any coughing fits for no good reason and walked off."

Many laughed now they could see it all too well.

"Then it was the evening coming down. A noise began to be heard. It was assassins come for Us." The Queen remembered.

Eyes opened wide in shock. None here knew of any attack like this on Her person.

"A man came over the railing. We saw down the barrel of the gun. We knew We would die. But We would die well." The Queen blinked. The attention of all was on her no one seemed to breathe. "We heard the sound of the shot. But We found Ourselves unharmed. We saw the back of a lovely summer dress. This Princess put herself between Our Person and a bullet. We remember well her words. 'She is a guest in this house you may not harm her.'

Eastern heads nodded. That is how it was for them, it was the way of things.

"She then leapt at the would be assassin. Remember at this time she did not know Us to be the Queen We were simply a guest at the house." The Queen breathed. "She was shot again. He threw her off and tried for Us again. We could not believe she was up again bleeding so badly He mocked her. He insulted her. He shot at her. He hit her but then found himself dead by her small hands. This slip of a girl had saved Us the first time then."

"Mama." Lila said and looked surprised and frightened. She held Familiar closer to her.

"Yes my Little Treasure." Zsophia smiled at her. "Come here sweetheart." Lila was quickly in her Mama's loving arms.

"You are very brave Mama." Lila looked up.

"She was a guest in the house I was living in. It is a matter of honor and the way of our people to act in this fashion." Zsophia kissed Lila on the cheek.

"Yeth Mama." Lila nodded. This was a lesson she would remember she wanted to be like her mama.

"Chere Le Bon Dieu will not be able to help any who threatens that house." Pip said quietly to Rina.

"Amen." She agreed.

"We wish all to know that this is the first time We met her. When Andrew died We did as he asked. We brought Our Zsophia to live in the palace with Us. When there she did many things for Us. Her sons and she brought smiles to us all." The Queen nodded. "Even when not Our subject time and again she would do things that was asked of her by Us. This good woman saved Our life more times than that first one. All along We wanted to do something to give her Our thanks. For this lady, it would have been easier if she wanted accolades, titles or awards." The Queen shook her head. "We all know she wanted none of it. We know the one thing she wanted was her heritage, she wanted her family. It was truly believed it was a dream that could never happen." She smiled at Zsophia. "For once We are able to truly do something for you child. We are grateful to be able to see this day as you sit openly with your name, your heritage, and your father." The Queen smiled. "So you see. This is the only thing that We could do for this lady. We accept this incredible horse as well. We are honored to be given such a gift."

"Thank you Great Queen." The ancient man said and then went back to his seat. There was a silence now. The revelation of this part of Zsophia's life was a shock to many. The respect held for her was much higher in the eyes of all who heard it.

"I think there are more prizes Lila?" Zsophia whispered.

"Yeth Mama there are!" Lila smiled and nodded. She hopped down and back into her throne. "There was a batch of competitions for fast riders!"

"It was very exciting to watch." Freddy nodded.

"Lila is a little princess to be sure." Lady Richardson whispered to her husband as they watched and listened. "And Zsophia a older one."

"But not royal pains." Sir Richardson smiled back. "I would have never guessed about that story."

"But knowing her, I cannot disbelieve it." Lady Richardson whispered back. "Our James looks good up there." She smiled with pride.

"Knowing that family and how their culture is likely to work, all of ours if found worthy will be up there." Sir Richardson smiled. "We will be among those looked at first."

"We gots to watch many very umm.." Lila frowned. "Impressive!" She smiled. "That was the word I wanted!" Lila nodded. "We gots to watch many impressive horse jumps. Some of the people from the west did really really well!" She smiled and kicked her feet under the throne.

"It is true." Alucard nodded. "We were happy to see such skills here as well as in my homeland."

"He is smart to include others in the praising." Thirteen smiled as one won and others placed.

"Helps that two or three are up for nationals if not the Olympics." Sergeant Webb nodded. "Likely that is in part why they got the invitations."

"So that the West could make a good showing for us all." Inspector James nodded.

"There were many shows of skill of what we call trick riding here in the West. It is to show how many different skills that can be and are held." Freddy smiled. "We know that the Royal family participated and they all did well."

"I want to compete next time!" Lila bounced in her chair.

"And no doubt you will." Alucard smiled down at her. "I suspect there will be many more who will in the future." He laughed.

"Brothers placed!" Lila clapped.

"I was amazed by them all." Bullet shook his head. "I thought I had seen it all with those two."

"But seeing the others was a show indeed." Jolene blinked.

"I think of many others around the crew and others will be taking it up to a degree but with cars and the like." Bullet smirked.

"Oh dear lord." Jolene groaned and put restocking and upgrading of the medical wing into her mental 'things to do' list.

"We know that there was a competition for the prettiest and best embroidery."

"Oh right." Freddy blinked. "Well I have nary a clue about that." He shook his head.

"I don't know much but those who do decided!" Lila smiled. "It was a whole woman's outfit. from under dress to hair kerchief." She nodded.

"They are adorable." Lady Marberry smiled with a whisper.

"And perfect where they are." Sir Marberry nodded.

"She has been so sweet to our littlest ones." Lady Marberry laughed lightly.

"And some who are older are wishing they had been better with their treatment of those young princes." Sir Marberry shook his head. "I can only hope that they do not hold too much of a grudge."

"We really were not allowed to try more than a taste of the brewing stuffs." Freddy smiled.

"Some of it tasted weird and I am sorry yucky to me." Lila made a sour face.

"Amen." Freddy nodded. People laughed and the brewers smiled. None could be offended. It was not meant for young royals to enjoy.

"We however enjoyed it immensely." Zsophia smiled.

"So it was won by the Family Marun." Freddy said with a smile. "You will be the royal brewers for another generation. This family smiled and nodded in joy as the rest of the people cheered for them.

"Young Princes and Princess If I may?" Boris asked.

"Yeth Boris." Lila nodded.

"There is one competition that we were hoping that you would judge Princess Zsophia."

"Oh? what is it?" Freddy leaned forward. If it was less than an important judging he would be ticked off.

"It is in fact one of the most prestigious competitions." Boris nodded and waved and three girls came forward with plates held with pride.

"Mama! These are your favorite!" Lila smiled.

"Yes Little Treasure. Apple Dumplings are my favorite." Zsophia smiled.

"They were the favorite of another Princess as well." Alucard smiled.

"We know that the Dumpling raised you made the best ones My Princess." Boris said. "We have the best three bakers who have brought to you the best of their baking." Three little treasures brought up plates with dumplings on them. "We ask you Lovely Princess Zsophia to choose who will be given the honor of putting out a dumpling for the Princess."

"Thank you." Zsophia smiled. "I do believe also that My Dumpling did make the best." She nodded. "Little Treasures is it your families who made these? Will you make these someday?" Little heads nodded. "Do you know when you will be able to make these? My Dumpling told me that 'You will when you are strong enough to knead the dough, and tall enough to put them in the big oven without burning you apron or hair.' I heard those words so often. You little treasures will become what I wanted most in the world to be." Zsophia smiled. "To be my village's baker."

Western eyes blinked. This powerful woman who was a Countess and Princess, this woman who held so many lives in her hands wanted to be a baker.

"I fit both criteria now." Zsophia said with a sad smile.

"Really?" Freddy asked. It was impossible to see her as a humble baker, it was almost a crime in his eyes now. _But then with everything she does... she even uses a hammer and nails in her construction sites. She is willing to sweep dirt._

"Yes I wanted nothing more in the world than to be able to be a baker. I wanted to learn everything from my Dumpling, to work with her in her bakery and then when she got too old I would take over and be the baker." Zsophia smiled remembering her childhood desire.

Eastern lips smiled. They had known this. To hear their beautiful Princess say it was only a conformation.

"My Dumpling here and now was sister to the Dumpling who raised me. She is the Dumpling who has finally taught me to make an apple dumpling." Zsophia smiled. "Mine are not so good I am afraid." She laughed. "Though it may be humble, to our princess the apple dumpling was a favorite treat. Everything you make is a favorite of someone. Always bake with love and pride."

"Yes princess." The girls nodded. They had been told this by parents and others. To hear it come from the lips of their princess cemented the lesson home.

"Now let me taste each one." With a reverence that was obvious Zsophia cut then tasted each dumpling. She thought over each one. "All are very good." Zsophia nodded. "I can taste the love and pride in all of them." She looked down at her little treasure and smiled more. "I think the one that is most pleasing to me is the one on the left. I believe it was made by a member of my Dumplings family."

"Yes Princess." The little treasure blinked not believing that this princess could know.

"Yes little treasure I can know the taste." Zsophia nodded. "Yours is the family that made the apple dumplings that our princess loved so much. I can easily know the taste of that dumpling." She looked at the others. "Make no mistake. All are yummy but this is the one that is the most pleasing to me."

"Thank you Princess." The treasures all said then two went back to their families. The third stayed.

"Your family made this dumpling so yours is the family who makes the castle dumplings." Lila smiled. She looked at Zsophia. "Can I taste it too Mama?"

"Yes we will keep it up here. Thank you Little Treasure. Thank you wonderful family." Zsophia smiled.

"Thank you." The little treasure curtsied then went back to her parents with broad smiles.

"Remember all of them is yummy." Lila nodded. "This one just tasted a little different. So it is the one that was picked." She thought a moment. "It is like how different people like the same cookie made by different people all are good but each tastes like ... just different." Lila frowned.

"I think we all understand Little Princess." The Queen smiled knowing that Lila wanted to soften the blow to the others.

"Mama?" Lila asked looked up at Zsophia.

"Yes sweetheart?" Zsophia smiled and looked down at her daughter.

"Mama that means they will put the one on the grave." Lila smiled.

"Yes That little treasure who brought up the dumpling for me to taste will be the same little treasure who puts the dumpling on the grave of the princess. I now wish to make a small change. I wish for at least one child to share a dumpling with our princess when the weather is acceptable. Neither She or I will allow for a treasure to risk her health. Or for any little one to risk their health for a treat."

"Princess?" The Little Treasure asked as she stood and curtseyed.

"Yeth? Yes?" Mother and daughter asked together.

"Princess, as you ask us to be careful of our health yet you went out in all weather." She said looking up. "You went to clean Her grave, to dress it and make her feel nice..."

"Princess I can make a fire to keep her warm." A little dragon said as he popped up and bowed.

"I will carry wood." Another dragon said.

"I will ask to bring some blankets." Another treasure popped up with a curtsey.

"I can help with things too." A very little treasure said shyly as she curtseyed hiding behind her sisters skirt.

"Oh my little ones." She smiled "I..."

"Mother, we would go as well if we could." The Spawn said.

"Me too Mama." Lila smiled.

"You see My Princess." Boris smiled. "Our beloved Princess even in her grave is precious to us." He bowed. "We will be sure that the children are well."

"If we all go we will all work together then we will all be safe." Another one said.

"And who will do the chores?" Zsophia smiled. "I will not accept that chores go undone." She shook her head. "I hated chopping wood in the cold too so we all put some up in storage." She chuckled. "I remember those days as well. Besides I want the child to share a dumpling with our princess. That would mean that this good family would never make enough to keep its self." Zsophia looked at them all. "Our princess loved children. She herself would keep you from taking this risk Little treasures and dragons."

"Highness?" The mother of the family stood then went to her knees. "Once a year we will happily make enough dumplings enough for all the treasures and dragons to have a picnic with the princess."

"See there we have a good compromise." Zsophia smiled.

"I will take our treasure to clean and dress the grave at the coldest times so be sure she does not take too long." Her mother smiled.

"Yay!" Lila cheered. "We all know how to make it work well."

"Yay indeed." Alucard laughed. _All so much like Elizabetha. She could order this to happen instead she bargains and worries for the littlest ones._ "Well we still have some prizes to give out yes Little Princess?"

"Yeth Grandfather." She nodded.

"My Little Prince?" Alucard smiled at Freddy. "This is indeed you court not ours."

"Yes My Prince but this is a situation best handled by your daughter, My Princess' mother, The Princess Zsophia. I thought it best to sit back and allow this to be handled by them." _And I was not going to get in the middle of that._

"Ha! You are wise indeed." Alucard nodded. "The Prince survives and has a happier longer life when he chooses to allow the Princess to deal with things best suited to her."

* * *

The court had been fun for all. It had been odd for Freddy but he liked it. He felt the prince now. He made sure Lila was well protected while they walked together or alone as Walter and Alucard did.

* * *

Tabitha still found it all surreal. Tanya had been by her side for the whole time and she was getting used to it. People knew her by name and face and it was not threatening. She did not need to hide as she did out in the other world.

"The world out there, we are going back there soon. I wonder what will happen." Tabitha whispered.

"Pardon?" Tanya asked. she was pleased with herself she knew English so well.

/I am thinking on after now. When we leave here./ Tabitha answered absently. Then she stopped and blinked. /We switched languages didn't we./

"Yes we have." Tanya agreed. Both girls laughed. /Why worry about then? Why not enjoy the now?/

/Because it will all be so different we will all go back to how we were and who we were or at least basically./ Tabitha blinked. "But not everything." She shook her head. "Some will stay from your village. Some from here will go and live there. Both will have to learn alot from where ever they go. I guess those from here it will be less so."

"The world there is different from here at the fair. It will still be hard." Tanya said then looked sidelong at Tabitha. "I want to stay."

"I thought you and Mark are sweet on each other." Tabitha smiled.

/Mark is nice but so is Jeff./ Tanya blushed. /I want to stay here to serve you./

"Wha?" Tabitha looked shocked.

/I know it will be a new world and that I will have to learn new things and that it will all be different but I like working for you and I can help keep you safe in other ways the this West does not know.../ Tanya said in a rush. She had learned that the word Wha had many meanings she could only hope this was a good surprised.

"Wow." Tabitha said and blinked. "You really want to stay like that? I mean to serve me?"

"Yes please. I have asked my parents and they have agreed." Tanya nodded.

"Um there is something you need to know for sure before you think on that." Tabitha swallowed. They had all agreed that any magic and the like had to not happen unless needed and it really had to be kept from the West. The East was more understanding. _She won't want to stay after this which is pretty much good._

/I will learn./ Tanya nodded glad there was even a small chance.

"Right then." Tabitha nodded. "Follow me." She wandered to a deserted area. "Ok." /Watch this./ She took a deep breath. Out of nowhere she pulled her favorite medallion. Alucard had put it in one of those weird areas only he seemed to be able to get to. She closed her eyes and sorted the spell she wanted in her mind. "Show now." She whispered. Bright lights circled her and left little paths in the swirls. then Tabitha began to rise off the ground. _Wow this is so much easier. I think being here I have been healing._

/By the eye of the Dragon./ Tanya blinked then she smiled. /I cannot do all that you can Lady but I am able to do little things./ Tanya smiled. A small light that turned to fire appeared in her hands.

"Tabitha we told you no magic unless..." Alucard blinked looking at the show of magic by the girl Tanya. When Tabitha fell he smirked. /And that is why you take more care of your surroundings./ He laughed at the irritated look from Tabitha. Then that she stuck her tongue out at him as always. Then when he saw the open shock on the face on Tanya he nodded. "You see she did not drop her fire. Remember that." Tanya blinked and made the fire in her hands go out.

/If I dropped it there would be a fire on the ground that could cause a bigger one My Prince./ She curtseyed to the ground.

/Good./ Alucard nodded. "Ah and here come the others."

"What is going on?" Walter demanded as he, Zsophia, and Seras hurried to them.

"Oh shite." Tabitha groaned. "I am in for it."

"You bet if this is not for a good reason." Zsophia looked at Tabitha. "And mind your language."

"I think that there must have been. Our Tanya was showing off a bit of her magic as well." Alucard nodded.

/I am in trouble too./ Tanya said very worried. She knew that this could mean her death.

"She wants to stay with me and I thought she should know I am a witch before..." She stopped short when Lila and The Spawn broke the tree line.

"Tabby!" Lila said and ran over. "If you hurt her I'm gonna Zap you!" She glared at Tanya.

"Hey! No Zapping here and you know it." Tabitha frowned at Lila.

"Ahem." Alucard looked at Tabitha.

"Whoops." Tabitha said looking chagrined.

/I am a witch too./ Tanya looked at her toes. /I too was told to not show it, and that if I were able to stay to serve the Princess I would only ever use it in her defense. But never show it unless I must./

"Well then it seems a good match." Walter smiled and shook his head. "Only Tabitha could have a ... Wait you knew didn't you love?"

"Yes I did." Zsophia smiled. "When you arrived Tanya I could sense it in you. I am surprised none of you did." She shook her head.

"There are more spell slingers here from east and west." Alucard nodded after he looked over his shoulder.

/And that is why you take more care of your surroundings./ Tabitha smirked at Alucard. He looked at her as if she were lunch. "Dang too much."

"I think he had it coming." Seras smirked. "So there are magic users who will go and stay then?"

"More go than stay. It will be nice for them to not have to hide." Zsophia smiled. "But if our Tanya remains she can train with others stay with Tabby to help protect her from whatever is out there and become a member of the playgroup."She looked very pointedly at Tanya. "If you remain you need to know that your Lady is in grave danger from something magical." Zsophia looked hard at Tanya. "Part of your duties will to remain with her to help protect her. We do not know what is trying to kill or more likely eat Tabitha."

/If I may please remain? I will protect My Lady and always serve her. I will learn as much as I can and quickly as I may./ Tanya swallowed.

"Well then Tabitha? It is your choice." Walter nodded.

"Um well if she can stay as a friend more?" Tabitha asked. "Amy will have a fit if she thinks she has been replaced and having Tanya be like a servant, or a body guard would surprise and confuse people." Tabitha reasoned.

"Very wise." Alucard nodded.

"Indeed." Seras nodded. "You will learn many, many secrets Tanya."

"I will keep all to myself." Tanya promised. Her mind was in a swirl. Her wish was so close to happening and it would be even more than she thought. She would be part of those to keep her Lady safe. She would be trusted with important secrets.

"Are you sure you want to?" Tabitha asked she was worried if Tanya stayed now. "This will be weird."

"One of the weird people who fight the weird stuff." Tanya whispered. "Please let me stay." She looked at Tabitha.

"Cool." Tabitha smiled then hugged Tanya.

"Cool. Tanya repeated she hugged Tabitha back.

"I think there will be another horse bought from the Family Tarosh." Walter smiled.

"A horse?" Tanya asked she knew her whole life had changed with one word. Cool.

"Yay! Now Tabby can have a bestst friend too!" Lila smiled.

"Looks like." Seras smiled. She almost laughed as Tanya looked shocked.

"Bestest friend?" Tanya blinked.

"Yep." Tabitha smiled. "You don't gotta carry anything for me now."


	88. Execution

Authors Note:

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Execution

* * *

Alucard knew England would be painted blood red that night. He would hurt one he loved dearly soon. This afternoon he would leave. He had to do it at court in front of one and all, he was after all the prince. He had arrived with a flourish he had to leave the same way. When he walked in to see the traitor he growled.

Darby had not been given the opportunity to tell what he knew to save his life. He prayed to be able to do so now. When a beautiful woman he knew to be Princess Zara walked in he was almost surprised. When he saw that man Vlad Dracul walk in he was terrified. Next walked in the new Count Dornez, Prince Dornez for now as well. Then he saw her; the reason for his troubles, the one who has destroyed his life.

"You Bitch!" He hollered at her.

"You dare!" Alucard growled.

"Peace father." Zsophia simply, calmly said.

"As you wish." He smirked. "You will wish it was one of us soon." He shook his head with a smile.

* * *

"I agree it needs to be done." Viktor nodded to his brother and sister.

"How will we choose?" Vlad shrugged his shoulders.

"Brotherth are youth mad at me?" Lila asked holding Familiar close to her.

"No Lila!" Viktor said as he shook his head.

"Why would you think that?" Vlad asked worried.

"Becauth when youth thpeak like thith youth are mad." Lila whispered scared.

"No no Lila!" Vlad went and hugged Lila.

"We are not mad at you!" Viktor hugged his little sister.

"We love our Little Treasure." They said in unison.

"But brotherth why do you thpeak in full ideth with me and not otherth?" She asked feeling better with the hugs.

"We are and we aren't." Viktor smiled.

"Tho I thare ideath with you now?" Lila blinked.

"Yes Lila you do." Viktor and Vlad smiled. "We can protect you and work with you easier this way."

"Ok." Lila smiled with her brothers.

"We also can mind speak with each other." Vlad explained.

"We can't mind speak with you." Viktor smiled.

"Why not? I can mind speak with Tabby." Lila blinked confused.

"You can?" The Spawn blinked at each other then looked at Lila.

"Yes we do that. She helps me." Lila smiled. "I can almost mind speak with Familiar she is not so good at it. Or I am not. I dunno."

"We should ask Tabby later." The Spawn nodded.

"We need to talk on this before we try." Vlad sighed.

"Ok so Ummm a combat? If you want to be one?" Lila smiled excited. "But then they all would want to wouldn't they? It will be too long." She said quickly deflating.

"We need to hand pick some to try." Viktor frowned.

"Oh ok." Lila nodded. "Can I just pick Sergio to be one?"

"Yes we like that." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"Not to fight, just picked to be one." She looked at Familiar. "She agrees."

"I agree." Viktor nodded.

"As do I." Vlad agreed.

* * *

Seras was upset on her own, in her own mind. She was also influenced by her mate. He was angry, hurting. They would leave today. There was a court this afternoon, they would leave in front of all. She knew Zsophia would be crushed. For this week they had been father and daughter in front of these people. They had walked as the royals they were.

/Princess?/ Ivan who was head keeper of the palace for The Prince and Princess asked slightly touching her arm.

/Yes?/ Seras blinked.

/You need to sit here? In the shade please?/ Ivan asked. /Forgive but you do not look so well./ He glared at those around. People moved away from them after things were put out. She and he would be in need of privacy if she was willing to talk with him. When it was he and the prince and they spoke in low tones people automatically did.

/Thank you./ Seras smiled. She went and sat where he wanted. Now the blood wine came and a cool cloth. She was the princess. She was to be treasured. She was to be well taken care of. Any attempt on her part to tough it out would only worry the villagers more. /I was lost in a thought./ She smiled weakly.

/It was not a pleasing one?/ Ivan asked lightly.

/No it was not Ivan./ Seras shook her head. /Thank you./ She took the cool cloth from him.

/It is the time of parting./ Ivan nodded sadly.

/Yes it is. In the next court./ Seras looked in her glass as if it held the answers she wanted, the ones she needed.

/You care so much for her. You worry for both your husband and step-daughter./ He smiled and handed her another glass.

/Yes./ Seras nodded. /He has not always been so easy to love. He was not my Prince./ She laughed. /He was a jackass./

/I am sure./ Ivan wanted to laugh he was sure it was true. He knew that they were shocked at many things with their prince lately. All knew it was because of their green eyed princess. Now though he could tell that this woman, the new princess was part of it. She could bring him peace with a word or a touch as it was said his first wife did./What may I do to help you my princess?/

/Tell me? Am I cared for because I am with them?/ Seras smiled.

/In the beginning of this week yes./ Ivan nodded. /Their devotion to you then brought you into our hearts./ He smiled. /But now, we have gotten to know you./ He touched Seras hand. /Your love and strength. You sweetness and your candor. You are now in our hearts to remain./ He smiled warmly. /You too will be sung in our villages./ He leaned over. /I look forward to know what you look like really. I know Our prince changes his appearance, I am sure you have as well. I am also certain you are lovely./

/I am not sure about that.../ Seras smiled with a blush. /I know my Dread Dragon thinks so./ She looked up with clear eyes working to send her love to him. /I know he is the most handsome man. There is none more so in my eyes./ /_Darling all will be well./_

* * *

_ /I thank you my Dark Rose./_ Alucard smiled. Sir Darby paled. Alucard smiled showing fang. Darby paled further. He was in pain like he had never known in his life.

"You made the world unsafe for my children." Zsophia hissed at him. "You endangered the lives of those I care for." She nearly growled. "You betrayed your friends and comrades." She spat at him. Each word bringing another taste of the lash to some part of his body. "You are a traitor to this kingdom, your crown and you Queen." She shook her head. Zsophia took something from the fire. "You had not the courage to stand for your actions you left your son as a sacrifice for your escape." The red hot metal was placed against the skin of his chest. Darby screamed. "This markes you a coward." She was deathly calm her eyes like ice. "Traitors and cowards I cannot abide." Zsophia struck out again with the lash. When Darby howled again she simply smiled. Not once had his face or head been hit. With what they wanted to do would make it had for others to understand. Aas long as they kept it to the areas of his body that could be covered it was ok.

"Mother we are" "curious on something." The Spawn said as they walked in.

"You are not supposed to be here." Zsophia sighed and shook her head. She was like any other exasperated mom then. It was as if she was telling them to clean up their room for the thousandth time.

"Oh you are getting information?" /Would it not be better/ /to take him home to/ /do this so you/ /may enjoy the time here?/ The Spawn asked calmly.

"They are right My Master." Alucard grinned more unpleasantly.

"You are Alucard." Darby breathed. "Oh dear god. You are a family?"

"Yes we are." "You are stupid" "to not figure" "this out already." The Spawn shook their heads.

"They are right." A voice came from the door. "I believe that I would like to see his head hoisted on a pike." Sir Integra sighed. She saw his chest and the rest of his body. She wanted to shudder but that would show weakness and that she would not do. "You did say I had the right of his death."

"Indeed we did." Alucard nodded. "Whatever it is you two can wait. You were not invited to this."

"Forgive us." Viktor and Vlad bowed.

"It is fine you two. All will be seeing this. We should take him to the courtyard." Zsophia said almost sounding bored. "Get your Dragons to escort the prisoner out." She looked at Integra. "If you agree."

"Yes." Sir Integra nodded. _I will not back down now._ She raised an eyebrow. "Currently with your weakness I think that you would prefer to die than to be left to their mercy." Integra turned and left.

* * *

"Lady Addams how are you doing?" Lady Irons asked as she wandered over with a smile.

"I am here with my love so all is well." Beta smiled watching her new husband, Sir Addams as he walked into the House of Tarosh's pen.

"Beta my love come find your horse as well." Sir Addams smiled. When Beta blinked he laughed. "I know this is the favored breed of your homeland and I want to go on the hunts and ride with you."

"Hunts?" Beta asked.

"Fox hunts are really a excuse to get together and ride." Lady Irons smiled and patted Beta's arm. "It will fun for you dear."

"Anything with my husband will be fun." Beta smiled and wandered into the pen. "Here I come Peter you have it in your eyes." Beta smiled, Already she had picked up on many things about him. "I will find a horse."

"I agree with you. Any time we spend together is fun." Sir Addams smiled. "Lady Irons will be a good friend for you. She can help when I must work."

"I will indeed, as will be the other ladies. When the men go off to make themselves busy we have our own fun." Lady Irons smiled.

"Make ourselves busy?" Sir Addams laughed. "We are going to work."

"Speaking of something else unpleasant." Sir Irons kissed his lady then grimaced as he walked over. "Darby is to be executed in a bit of time." He shook his head.

"We should go to where it is to happen then." Beta simply said as she walked out of the pen.

"Darling you don't have to go and see..." Sir Addams began.

"He is a traitor is he not?" Beta blinked. "It is for us to see the execution to bear witness to the just action taken."

"So you have no problem with seeing it?" Lady Irons blinked.

"It is my duty whether or not it be a pleasure to see. I am the wife of a knight of this realm I know it is his duty to be there, as his wife I will be by his side."

"You have a wife of the old school indeed, and it is a pleasure to be your friend dear." Lady Irons smiled. "Let us go good knights."

* * *

"Father Anderson do you think we will hear from the Countess sometime soon?" Sister Joan asked over breakfast. "I believe the wedding time will be over soon."

"Aye Lass it will be." Father Anderson smiled and tried to get another sausage.

"Father Anderson that is the fourth one." Sister Joan scolded him.

"Ye are a hard woman." Anderson shook his head with a smile. "A hard, hard woman ta be sure." This had become a game for them both. "As ta tae Countess I could nae tell ye."

"I do hope it is soon Father. There are more flowers come in for her today." Sister Joan laid them on the table preparing them in water and handed Anderson an envelope.

"Ah tae good father has sent more? He will fill her home to tae rafters." Anderson laughed. "He also has sent greetings ta our little Timothy."

"Well he remembered she liked flowers and the good father is grateful for being in his garden again." Sister Joan smiled. "I hope it is a good man our good Countess has married."

"Aye she deserves only tae best tat can be had." Father Anderson nodded. "Ta meet tae wee lass tat is her daughter will be a joy as well."

"You have met her sons?" Sister Joan shook her head as the sausage had migrated to Father Anderson's plate.

"Aye lass. They are good and dutiful lads ta be sure." Father Anderson nodded. "T'was tae night of tae bridge opening." He smiled. "She is not one for tae crowds. They were in a crush around her. I was able ta provide some room for her." He smiled warmly. "She was in a worry and those good lads came up an were by her side."

* * *

"So he really is going to be executed?" Thirteen asked with wide eyes.

"Sounds like." Web nodded. "This is all so surreal." He shook his head. "All of this is so foreign to me but at the same time I have become used to it."

"I know." Thirteen sighed and leaned her head on Web's shoulder. "And it will end tomorrow when the gates are open."

"Yes it will." Web nodded. "There is another bit I want to happen here." He smiled.

"What is that?" Thirteen asked as she handed coins to the wine seller. /Thank you./ She smiled. /I believe I like your wine the best./

/I am greatly honored./ The man smiled with a bow. /I will leave that which is not sold here for your pleasure./ He knew she must be telling him the truth. He had not won the competition but she had been to enjoy his wine often. She was not there to get drunk she just enjoyed it.

/I will pay for it and pay you well./ Thirteen smiled with a nod. She had discovered that being the friend to the princess Zsophia and becoming so close to the new Princess Zara had its perks. It also put a responsibility on her. People wanted to give her things. She knew she could just take them and all would be happy. That she insisted on paying for everything no matter how small, did honor to her family, her princess, her country and the Crown. /Would you like some meat as well?/

/Yes I would./ Web nodded. /Thank you for your wonderful wine./ Web smiled. /I am paying for this one love./ He shook his head.

/You are too late./ Thirteen giggled.

/You are too good to me./ Web shook his head. /I would be a stupid man to let you go to another man./ He shook his head. /The stupidest man indeed./ He smiled. /So I will keep you forever./ He went to one knee and held up a ring Seras had helped him pick it out. /I love you my darling Nancy. Please be my wondrous treasure. I will be a fierce dragon to keep safe and help you to have the best life. We will help one another to shoulder the all of our responsibilities and find joy in all things we do./ Web had not planned the words. He had not planned to do this here and now. He was not a man of poetry, or one for the sudden acts usually but then here now it was simply the way of all speech and action.

/Oh my Web./ Thirteen smiled and blushed with tears. /I will happily be your treasure. I know I could find any better a dragon for me and my life./ She watched as Web put the ring on her finger.

/A great wealth to you and your families as two honorable families are brought together as one./ The wine seller smiled and intoned. /For all here a drink to the joy!/ He began to pour out wine to all in the area who had seen. This was his honor and the memory of joy. He smiled as this dragon held up his treasure then kissed her.

* * *

"Now we both have girls following us around to help." Tabitha smiled.

"It is strange." Tanya blinked. It would only be today and tomorrow she would be served but it was odd. She had gone from serving to being served in less than one day.

"Now you know how I felt." Tabby laughed.

"Yes." Tanya nodded. She understood why Tabitha was always so polite and kind. She felt the need to be so as well. She had to admit to feeling a bit smug. The girl serving her had been mean to Tanya here. She was jealous feeling it was she who should serve Tabitha. It was the right of the people of her family to serve the royals. Tanya had been chosen over her. Now to add insult to injury she was made to serve Tanya instead. /Thank you Sonja./

/It is my pleasure./ Sonja smiled tightly.

"pft ya right pull the other one while you are at it." Tabitha whispered and rolled her eyes. "Heya Arcadia, Heya Tailor!"

"There is my little Tabby!" Arcadia smiled and rushed up to her. After having her up in one of his bear hugs he smiled. "Tanya isn't it?"

"Yes sir." Tanya smiled.

"Oooo don't you dare call me sir!" Arcadia shook his finger at Tanya. "I am Arcadia and that is it!" He smiled and swooped a surprised Tanya up in a hug.

"Yes Arcadia." Tanya said surprised at the man's actions. Then he was a very odd man. No one here really understood him or his friend Taylor. But they were very kind.

"My Princess Sophie said I had a whole new client in our Tanya!" Tailor smiled. "She is as adorable as you Tabby!" Tailor cooed. "Within one week you will have her to my studio understood young lady?"

"You got it Tailor. I can't wait to see what she likes from the modern." Tabitha smiled.

"Tabby! Tanya! They are gonna execute the other traitor." Lila said running up with Alice.

"They are?" Tabitha blinked and picked up Lila. "Heya Alice you look cute today so do you Jewel."

"Hi Tabby! Thank you and Jewel says thank you too."

"I am not surprised." Tanya smiled. "Hello Princess Lila, hello Familiar." Tanya had seen others speak to the stuffed cat the little princess carried everywhere. "I agree with Tabby, you are both perfect in your dress. One of the family Shylo made those." Tanya nodded. "Yours as well Lady Alice."

"See Familiar Tanya knows you are real too!" Lila smiled. "We like our new things too." Lila smiled.

"Hello Tanya!" Alice smiled. "Jewel and I like ours. How did you know who made these?"

"I just know their work. Also I saw them being worked on." Tanya smiled with a giggle. She leaned down and picked up Alice who went from surprised to happy in a moment.

"Are you gonna come to see the execution too Tanya?"

"Yes I will." Tanya smiled with a nod. Even the littlest princess just accepted her as an equal now. The little Lady Alice was happy to be carried by her as well.

/I am so happy for you Tanya./ The Griffiths smiled. /You deserve this happiness./

/Thank you Dumpling I am happy we are both going to stay./ Tanya smiled and walked with Tabitha and those of her new world.

* * *

"Another execution?" The Queen asked with a blink.

"Yes Majesty the other traitor to the crown." Zsophia nodded and sat next to The Queen. She knew that this part of the garden was one of The Queens favorite places. Zsophia had ordered that this place would remain clear of all those who were not invited.

"Ah yes him." The Queen shook her head. "There has been so much blood this week." She sighed.

"Yes there has." Zsophia nodded. "People will think we are blood thirsty. We love life not death." She shook her head. "The blood had here this week is much for us as well. But then we also are accustomed to these ways harsh they may seem."

"Harsh indeed." The Queen nodded. "But also effective. People of the West see that you, the royals are loved not from fear but out of devotion. It is not seen here in many a year." The Queen looked at a perfect rose. "Though We feel it here this week. From your people and mine as well. It has been wonderful."

"I am glad you can feel the love and devotion of your people here and now." Zsophia smiled.

"There are many things from here that will remain. Not just people." The Queen shook her head. "Our immigration officers will be busy, they will have many joining." She laughed. "I think many of the ways people have learned here will remain or We hope they do."

"So do I." Zsophia smiled. "How scandalized will people be when children run up to the Queen for hugs and kisses? If you allow it."

"Oh We will. We cannot imagine it not happening now. We do not want it to stop." The Queen smiled. "Alya seems determined to remain. She is attentive to an amazing level. She is not so pushy or a problem."

"She does went to remain very much. She would be good for you." Zsophia nodded. "I admit I would like for her to stay. Knowing she would be by your side makes me more comfortable with your safety." She smiled. "The laws of England mean nothing to her, the only thing that matters is you."

"This means a great deal to you." The Queen smiled. "Promise this does not mean you mean to leave our country."

"Wha?" Zsophia blinked. "I had not thought to leave England for more than a vacation for a while now."

"We are grateful for that." The Queen nodded.

"I see, you have been worried for a bit now." Zsophia smiled. "I have had no intention for a while now. This is my life now and I will keep it."

* * *

"So mon frère, tomorrow night here we go back to the war." Pip said as he sat back drinking beer. "This has been a nice break."

"Yes it has." Amun nodded. "I miss the weather of home." He watched as Zoa played with children. "I hope to watch her play with our children soon." He smiled.

"I do not think it will be too much longer and she will be." Mala smiled as she walked over with Dragon.

"Lady Mala it is good to see you well." Amun jumped up and bowed to her. "It is good to see you as well Lord Dragon." He bowed to Dragon.

"Amun it has been long since we have spoken before this." Mala smiled. "I know this one caused mischief while he was there. More than I expected." She shook her head and caressed her bracelet.

"I had fun." Dragon smiled. "I had not been there so I wanted to see the sites."

"I am aware of much fun you had." Pip smiled at Dragon then took and kissed Mala's hand.

"You are a gentleman." Mala smiled. "A charming one to be sure." She laughed. "I do owe you so much for my little Zsophia."

"Ah did as I did for my own reasons." Pip nodded.

"You want no favor from me I understand." Mala smiled. "I do owe you and I will help as I can and as I may. I am not nearly the Pain in the Arse as he can be." She giggled and rolled her eyes at Dragon.

"Hum I am not a 'pain in the arse' as you call me." Dragon smiled showing his teeth.

"Yes you are but I like that about you." She laughed.

"Lady Mala, Lord Dragon, Friend Pip, my husband; I have received word that the other traitor is to be executed soon in the courtyard." Zoa said with curtseys. "There I think I did that right." She smiled.

"You did wonderful little Zoa." Mala laughed. "You look lovely." She smiled. "I will feed you soon."

"I thank you great lady and friend." Zoa curtseyed then took Amun's arm. "Will we go?"

"Yes we will." Amun nodded. "It is best we do as the representative of our tribe. It would not be right that we not be there."

"Oui I will go as well." Pip nodded. "This cannot be easy on the Princess. She did not want all this blood here this week."

"Well there were two she did expect." Dragon smiled viciously. "She hates traitors." He laughed.

* * *

"I refuse to be gone from work another week Brett." Jolene sighed and shook her head.

"It is a gift love. Boss herself and Walter as well." Bullet smiled.

"Tough. We have had a week off already there is work to be done." Jolene crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh oh Brett. I know that look." Zsophia said as she walked up. "You have already lost." She shook her head.

"Then you have lost as well." Bullet shrugged. "She refuses to take the next week off."

"I am not surprised." Zsophia laughed. "Well you have a vacation coming up then." She shrugged. "I wanted to let you know that Darby is to be executed in a few moments once things and people are gathered."

"I want to be there." Jolene's eyes narrowed. "That Son of a bitch betrayed so many and the country and the throne." She hissed. "He put ours in jeopardy."

"Wow you sound more like your boss every day." Bullet smiled with a laughed. "Not that I mind."

"Because you are more like Walter every day." Zsophia laughed.

* * *

"Sir Marberry?" Walter asked lightly as he went to where the aged knight and his wife sat.

"Ah our Good prince!" Sir Marberry smiled and made to stand.

"Do not get up." Walter shook his head. "I simply wanted to let you know that the execution of Darby will be soon."

"Then I will get up." Sir Marberry said with a sigh. "I will go and be witness." Sir Marberry smiled at this wife. "You stay with our little ones my love."

"I will not." Lady Marberry shook her head. "I will be at your side where I belong." She smiled.

"See I knew she would not remain." Sir Marberry shook his head. "I wish you would."

"I figured as much." Walter smiled. "This is why I did not do an end run." He held his hand out to help Lady Marberry up. "If I did so I would never hear the end of it from my lady."

"How did Sir Irons say it?" Sir Marberry smiled and kissed his wife's hand.

"Against our wives we choose to be defenseless." Walter smiled.

"Someday you will be old and defenseless like me." Sir Marberry laughed.

"Only perhaps." Walter smiled watching the aged couple walking together. _My lady and I will be as old and as in love but not as stooped with age as you good knight._ Walter smiled almost sadly. "Please allow me to help?"

* * *

People stood waiting. This was both expected and not. The first traitor had met his fate that night. This one had been put in the dungeon. Many had just forgotten about him. Those of the West knew these people of the East could be ruthless. They had been told that it would be a simple beheading. Those of the West were glad this was happening here. Here the traitor would die. There would be no maybes about it. There would be no jail in a comfortable room. He had been in a dungeon here. They had people working to find out all he knew. They were not sure they knew what they had done to get the information. None were sure they cared.

"Get up." Viktor and Vlad said simply to the man who was on the ground now.

"No." Darby hissed.

"Very well." Viktor and Vlad nodded. They went to either side of them grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Get off of me you little freaks!" Darby yelled.

"Shut up You traitor!" Freddy growled at Darby.

"You betrayed us all." Edward grabbed Darby by one leg. In the weight shift and suddenness of movement Viktor and Vlad dropped Darby's shoulders. Darby hit the ground dazed.

"You have no honor!" James glared at Darby and grabbed his other leg.

"Princes let us carry this sorry lump of a man out." Derrick shook his head. and grabbed Darby's arm.

"It is our duty." Jason nodded as he took the other arm.

"Let me go!" Darby struggled, trying to get away.

"Thut up." Lila said as she walked in holding Familiar.

"Princess!" Freddy said and went to her. "You ought to take Familiar and go." He tried to block her view.

"No Freddy." Lila smiled at him. "Thank youth but I am a Dracul. I am a Princeth. I will walk with my brotherth." She nodded holding Familiar closer. "He ith loud."

"Our Treasure is" "right. We are proud" "of you Lila." Vlad and Viktor smiled and walked over to her. "His noise offends" "Her Highnesses ears."

"Princess I am here." Sergio said as he too walked in. "Forgive I was so slow." He said going to one knee in front of the young royals.

"It'th ok." Lila smiled.

"You will walk behind as rear guard." Freddy said with a nod over his shoulder after stuffing his glove into Darby's mouth. He knew Lila was upset he wanted to make it easier on her.

"I am to my place then." Sergio stood and went to the rear drawing sword as he went.

"We are ready our Princes and Princess." Freddy bowed.

"Thank you Young Dragon of the Gold Ring" Viktor, Vlad, and Lila said as one.

"Um I am late sorry." Tabitha shrugged. "I got changed." She now looked like the others of the young royals.

"It is fine Tabby." Viktor and Vlad smiled.

"I am glad you are with us Tabby." Lila smiled.

"Me too kiddo." Tabitha smiled. "I guess I am one step behind with Freddy?"

No Lady Tabitha." Freddy smiled. "I walk one step behind you as well."

* * *

"I do not think you need police officers where you are from do you?" Inspector James asked his new friend.

"Not as much as your England. But you see why. To us honor is everything." The man said with a shake of his head.

"To be a criminal is a dishonor you and your family." Inspector James nodded. "It has been not as bad in the past. Now it is becoming worse and worse." He shook his head.

"You could come back with us." The man next to him smiled warmly. "I have a sister who needs a good husband."

"An interesting idea." Inspector James said carefully he did not want to offend his new friend. "I must stay. There is one who needs dealing with here. I want to see him caught. I want to catch him."

* * *

"Our Tabitha is walking with them." Dumpling smiled with pride.

"Is she?" Zsophia smiled. "I am glad. She walks with the rest of her family now."

"Yes she is." Walter smiled. He was happy to see his beloved with that smile on her face.

"We stay here and wait why?" Alice asked she was used to being with Lila all the time now.

"Because you are neither a Dragon or a Royal. You are Noble. You as well Tanya." Zsophia smiled.

"Noble? Me My Princess?" Tanya blinked.

"See where your family sits now Little One?" The Griffiths Dumpling pointed.

"They sit closer." Tanya breathed. She had not thought what her new friendship would mean for her family.

"There will be money given them." Walter smiled.

"They will be provided for as any noble family will be." Zsophia smiled. "I have chosen the family to serve them." Zsophia smiled.

"To serve my family?" Tanya blinked.

"Yes." Alucard nodded. "It has been decided." He grinned unpleasantly.

"We know how they have been in the past." Seras smiled sweetly. "They are rewarded in kind for their actions as is your good family."

"The lands and flocks of your family are still yours. Now so are theirs." Zsophia nodded. "I remember them as well." She smiled. "They had their opinions of a orphan child who lived in the bakery." She took Tanya's hand. "Your mother got blood on her new apron for me once. I had been pushed down by one of their children. Your mother saw to me, she helped me up and cleaned the blood and dirt from me."

"Mama." Tanya looked from her mother to her Princess.

"Your father chased down that girl and spoke strong words to her. When one of her brothers pushed him he stood and hit him to the ground." Alucard smiled. "I have heard of this from a few people."

"Papa?" Tanya had tears of pride in her eyes.

"Yours is an honorable family." Zsophia smiled. "I am glad we can do this for them. I am glad you are friends with our Tabby."

"Another generation with honor and love in their hearts." Seras smiled.

* * *

Western eyes watched in horror as they saw carried Darby in. The children walked in calmly. That disturbed the adults. When they saw the young Dragons walk in carrying Darby they blinked. Older Dragons walked in only as an honor guard. They were there to deal with things if the prisoner escaped but he was in no shape to escape. The shape Darby was in was shocking to them. They had read about such things. Some had seen films that recreated things. Now they saw it and it was real. This was someone who had walked with honor. Now he was beaten in so many ways.

/Traitor!/ /villain!/ /coward!/ /evil!/ Was yelled by villagers loudly. They hurdled insults at the bloody and bruised man.

"We bring thith bad man to you our Grand Queen." Lila said with a curtsey.

"Information that" "was obtained" "has been recorded" "and will be" "followed up on." "The others who have" "betrayed your grand" "kingdom well be found." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"Our children speak the truth." Zsophia smiled as she stood.

"There has been information obtained of this man." Walter nodded working to not smile too much.

_When did they get information from me?_ Darby wondered then he realized when he had been fed from. Darby knew Alucard had this ability. He had been trapped from the beginning.

"We deliver this traitor to you as well." Alucard worked to not laugh.

"The choice of this man's fortune has been left in my hands." Integra said as she walked up. "He has dishonored my family's it has been returned to me. His fate though remains the same." Integra nodded.

"Sir Helsing." A large man walked up to her. "You may make your choice." Two other men walked in holding a table of weapons between them.

"I make you another offer Sir Helsing." Alucard stood and walked over to her. "You may use this." He unsheathed his sword. "Or I am sure that you may use the Old Battle Axe." Alucard with a straight face. Zsophia nearly dissolved into giggles. The Queen raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps my daughter will bring her?"

British blood began to move faster they were sure they had been insulted.

"Yes father." Zsophia nodded. She grabbed something and walked over. "Here you go Integra." Zsophia held up an axe that was old and to many eyes ugly. "This is **our** Old Battle Axe." Zsophia lovingly ran her hands over the steel. "This is a treasure. She is not so shiny any more. Time and battle has taken that. She has known many battles but still maintains her use. She may not look like much, old, easily broken, She seems to be weak and ready to be put away for good. She is not. She has the sense and experience a new axe does not. She is tried and true. She has been made harder and stronger with blood and time. Many do not think much of her. To those of us who know her..." In a swift action Zsophia seemed to simply drop her arm. The table of weapons splintered. All of the weapons fell to the ground with a crash. "She still does deadly service when needed. Nothing is beyond her strength. Just because she does not look as she did when she was new we do not underestimate what she is worth or capable of. Yes we take careful care with her. But she is still lethal. All of the other weapons fall to the ground for her." Zsophia smiled.

_My word We were truly being complemented by her when she has called Us that._ The Queen smiled.

"I think I may have use of this old and wonderful battle axe." Integra nodded.

Men grabbed Darby by the hair and his head was forced to a block. He did not even struggle now. All of his physical strength was gone. Mentally and emotionally he was beaten down as well. He was a traitor, he was found out, he would die now.

"For my Queen and country!" Integra cried out as she held the axe over her head.

_Curse you Scott and I for following you. _Darby thought in that last second of his life as Integra brought the axe down on Darby's neck solidly.

"Also for the honor of my family." Intrega whispered through the blood that had splashed over her. Being forced to take the lives of the men from the attacks on the Hellsing house by the Valentine brothers. That was hard. This was easy, this she found a joy in doing. That made her nervous.

"Great Queen the head of your traitor. Let none betray you again!" Alucard roared as he held the head aloft. Blood was flung onto those near. When the head still bled it was hard for him. Alucard wanted to bathe himself in it and feed. That he could not do and he knew it.

"Is it over?" Lila whispered to her brothers as she held Familiar close to her. She had made sure Familiar did not see what happened.

"Not yet. Do not look yet." Viktor and Vlad said as they still stood blocking her vision.

"Don't tell. I don't want to look weak." Lila whispered almost ashamed.

"It is fine little treasure. Hide your face here in my skirts. You are good and honorable brothers." Dumpling said with a proud smile."You are a treasure and a small one at that. It is not expected that you would watch." Alice had been pulled to her Dumpling so she would not see. "Those who are small come but are not made to watch as the person is killed."

"My Queen I thank you for your willingness to do this with my own hands." Integra said. Unconsciously she handed her glasses to Thomas as he stepped up to her. He wiped the blood from them and handed them back.

"It is well Sir Helsing." The Queen nodded. "We hope this helps as well to put to bed all of these things for you."

* * *

It had all been so easy for those here now. It was a change of clothing for some. Now that the execution was done the festival went on. Somehow the colors seemed brighter. The music sweeter. the food and drinks better. The games were now played well by all.

Eastern people loved this new game played with only the feet that the West called football. It was one their Princes and Princess loved and played it hard. Even as the children fell they laughed.

"It is better for the treasures that they have the ankle skirts." Lady Marberry laughed. "Our Rose and David will miss their friends." She shook her older head.

"Yes they will." Sir Marberry smiled. One and Other had waved at him earlier as they sat on Lady Trilby's shoulders. He also spied The clip in Lady Trilby's hair. When she smiled at him he knew.

"They will write back and forth as they can." Boris nodded. "It will be a long time between letters but that will make it all the sweeter." He laughed. "Little gifts will go between as the traveling men go through. These will be the secret friends of all."

"Children do love a secret." Lady Addams laughed.

/Beta come play with us!/ A treasure called out.

/I will!/ Lady Addams laughed and went out to run with the children. /Come out with us Peter./ She waved.

/Come out come out!/ Children waved and called to Sir Addams. /Come play with us Peter!/

/Well then I must!/ Sir Addams smiled and ran out.

"It is good he is a young man." Sir Marberry laughed as he watched the children run around him to get the ball.

* * *

/Daughter come and walk with me?/ Alucard asked as his hand went to Zsophia's lower back.

/Of course father./ Zsophia smiled and laced her arm around Alucards back.

Walter and Seras watched as father and daughter walked off happy as can be. They heard Zsophia laugh at something Alucard said and hit him in the shoulder. Alucard laughed and they wandered on. As the children ran up he sighed and watched the hugs and kisses. Then he reclaimed his daughter and walked on.

"I do not think she realizes what is to happen." Walter whispered as he and Seras watched.

"No she does not, she is happy right now. She lives in the moment." Seras smiled. "For them this time is the sweetest gift that can be given."

"Indeed Zara indeed." Walter sighed. "I will have an armful of grieving lady tonight."

"And none who cross Him will be safe." Seras shook her head.

"Nor those who cross you either." Walter took Seras by the hand and kissed it.

"That is very true." Seras smiled a cold, hungry smile. "Perhaps we will come across my whipping boy tonight."

"That would be too bad." Walter shook his head. "My lady and I want to force him to regenerate a few times as well."

"We would keep him for you both to have fun as well, no worries there." Seras smiled with a shrug.


	89. Last Court

Authors Notes:

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Last Court

* * *

Another of the royal Dragons 'fell' to his sword. "We continue." Alucard said calmly. "Zara my Love come and join us." He smiled.

"I am not sure that would be for the best." Seras shook her head. This battling was good for Alucard. She was not sure she wanted to be in it.

"Come my love and join us, it will be fun." Alucard smiled and held out his hand to Seras.

"Yes Our Princess, please join us." The Dragon with The Gold Ring invited.

"I suspect I will have no peace if I don't." Seras shook her head.

"You are quite right My Love." Alucard smiled predatorily. "I want to fight with you by my side."

"As you please, my Love and Prince." Seras shook her head and stepped into the fighting area, armored and drew her sword. "Darling do you prefer to the left or to the right of me?"

"I will be to your left of course." Alucard laughed as he charged the men in front of them.

"Of course." Seras laughed and charged as well.

They moved together as the couple and team they were. Seras went in low and moved upwards pushing them to Alucard's striking distance and Alucard went in high beating them down to where Seras could easily reach them.

People had stopped to watch as their Prince sparred with his Dragons. When their Princess, his new wife stepped into the ring more began to wander over.

"They are most impressive." Inspector James blinked.

"Indeed. Should any cross them." Sergeant Webber answered with a nod.

"They are truly a warrior family." Sir Penwood blinked. "Good lord if princess Zsophia were in there as well..."

"I think we will see just that." Amun nodded as he stood with Zsophia the younger.

"They are a sight!" Zsophia smiled as she and Walter wandered over. She watched and leaned her head against Walters shoulder. "I am so glad to see them together like this."

"I enjoy the sight of the combat, the sound as the sides collide." Walter smiled. "The look of joy, the sound of peace in your voice is a pleasure as well." He kissed the top of her head. When she looked up into his eyes with love and fire he leaned down and kissed her with passion as well as love.

"Look at the love birds." Seras smiled.

Perhaps they both will come in and join us; we have yet to fight all together." Alucard's smile grew.

"As you please father." Zsophia and Walter entered the field her skirt was removed to again to reveal trousers and began to armor.

"It promises to be fun." Walter's smile grew similar to his wife an Alucard's

"Father and daughter and at the center and a step ahead I presume." Walter smirked as Zsophia and Alucard were side by side.

"I think so." Seras nodded her head.

"May we join?" The Spawn asked together. "All ages of the Dragons can work together."

"Let us have one together with the adults only then likely." Zsophia nodded. The others assembled worried. Even the younger Dragons were not too sure but then the adults on the field believed they could do it so they would.

"I am little and don't know how to sword fight." Lila said but she would do it. "But me too?"

_And that would include me. _ Tabitha drew a breath.

"Lila!" Viktor Vlad said and blinked."You must not fight yet." They swallowed. "You are our Little Treasure." "You do not fight like this." "We fight to protect you." both hugged her. "It is why you have" "Sergio and why we have an" "odd numbers of Dragons." "You do not belong in the middle of war." They nodded. "Before you ask Tabby" "you do not fight here either." "You are not trained enough."

"We agree Tabitha." Seras nodded. "We will not have you harmed."

"You may choose whether or not to learn to fight in this style." Zsophia smiled. She was sure that Tabitha would in time.

"You will continue your unarmed and firearms training." Walter said looking at her pointedly.

"No I will learn to fight like this to be a member of the family." Tabitha nodded.

"I am glad." Alucard nodded. "It is good; it is part of your family."

_Woah Big Red just complemented me._ Tabitha blinked.

"I ask to be allowed to fight." Tanya stepped forward. "I am trained. I will take the place of The Princess Tabitha."

"It is your right and you are welcome." Alucard nodded.

"I thank you my Grand Prince." Tanya smiled with pride. This was the first time she would be standing for her new friend, her princess, the one she would be willing to give her life to protect.

"Least I can help ya do is armor up." Tabitha said. _I am so going to learn how to kick arse with a sword._

"I think father and daughter would love one fight alone together." The Queen smiled.

"An excellent idea that." Walter smiled with a nod.

"Shall we father?"

"Yes my Little One, oh yes!" The two moved as one in a flash, exploding into action like a pair of unchained dragons set free from hundreds of years of captivity.

Those on the opposite side were ready. They were always at the ready in the arena with their Prince, when their Princess joined they were ready and coiled like springs. More men had stepped in during the decisions. They knew they would be needed. They hoped enough had joined. As swords and warriors met it became to some the music of battles, the opera of history sung and played out before them. To many it was the clash of violence and the torment of history and wars. Father and daughter moved in perfect consort together, fluid as blood that could flow if they were less careful.

A pair of young dragons could barely contain themselves. They wanted to fight with them. They wanted for the three generations to openly be in battle together. Their control was about to snap when the match was over. Their eyes were wide, they breathed heavy.

"It is good that warriors have enough control to stay their hands when they must." Alucard smiled and nodded at his grandsons.

"Go on then the lot of you." Seras rolled her eyes.

"Come on my sons, this part of our family will show ourselves to be the Dragons we are in spirit and blood." Zsophia smiled wildly. She fought next to her father, she fought alongside of the hero and demon heralded in the stories of her childhood. Now so would her sons. The honor and pride of her childhood washed over her as a grown woman. Now she must fight even better.

"Yes Mother!" The young twin Royal Dragons said in one voice and moved into the ring.

"My friends..." The Man of the Golden ring said. More men came into the ring as did the young Dragons. They knew that they needed more to make good show of themselves. Yes it was children who joined on both sides, but these were also young Dragons proved in battle. They made themselves ready as mother and grandfather smiled proudly them. Older Dragons smiled at their young counterparts with pride as well. Those others they favored with those smiles, it made most of the peoples blood run their cold.

Older Dragons looked at the younger ones and they thought. Aside for Freddy who stood next to his counterpart dead center they were put at either side so they could learn.

"Father let the younger dragons take the front? They are the newest of us to step in this battle. Allow my sons, my little dragons this?" Zsophia asked with a smile of pride.

"Mother..." The Spawn breathed together. It was a bold request, an honor to be had if allowed.

"Yes they may step first. They may make the first strike." Alucard nodded gravely with pride in his eyes.

"Thank you our great Prince." Viktor and Vlad said as one. As one they fitted their helmets. As one they wanted to do their mother proud. As one they drew a breath. As one they moved to the men roaring as the young dragons they were. They each hit their own separate targets but the first ring of sword on shield had a double tone. Alucard and Zsophia stepped at that first ring then the battle was joined in true.

Now it was the young Royal Dragons that pushed up under shields. Then they plied their swords to less armed areas. They harried their adversaries distracting, striking, and 'killing' them as the older Royal Dragons made their way into the midst moving quickly and strongly all being beaten down and scattered.

"Dear Lord." Sir Irons breathed out. He had not realized that he was holding a breath. The violent collision of one family of four onto the group of men at least three times their number was heady. He found himself drawn in to the energy of this as he had only felt when in the midst of the war and battles he himself was in.

At the end of that battle many were breathless and some exhausted from watching alone. They were almost amazed as the others joined the battle. This though was the Royal family. To war, to battle, was what they do. Then people began to wonder if the battles would stop.

"To be under their protection is to have a comfort." Alya smiled. "We all strive to be worthy of that protection."

"For that reason we keep swords sharp and eyes open."

Then Tanya was called. Later it would amuse some surprise others when Freddy's commands were listened to with the same respect given to the Princes, Princess and the Older Man with the Gold Ring. Tanya fought alongside the Royal family she was standing instead of Tabitha. Other people and young ones were called as well. All were confused but accepted the call of the young Princes. To be called for either side was a great honor and perhaps a test of their worth for call to army in the future. Then the battles were odd but fierce. Some of the young dragons and treasures who had been suddenly called for remained fighting with a ferocity equal to their elders, while others left the field. All knew there was no dishonor in their leaving the field of battle. They were seen as wise for knowing their limits.

Tanya fought through to the end of the battle she smiled and nodded her head at Tabitha. She proved she would not just fight but she would fight well.

All knew there would be bruises enough to go around. There was some blood spilt but all were able to stand proudly at the end of this final melee. Alucard smiled and called to the people gathered.

"See now these fighters, warriors young and old. Look at these of both the east and west see how we fight side by side aiding our brother or yes sister by our sides! This is the pride of warriors for both countries. Behold and be proud!"

A thunderous cheer erupted from around the field of battle. Warriors smiled with pride at the praise.

* * *

The Queen sat with a smirk as she looked around at everything. She began to laugh and shake her head.

"Great Queen may I ask what has you so amused?" The new Lady Addams asked timidly. She could not believe she was being accepting into this new world. She was honestly being welcomed by powerful women of her Princess's life as an equal. She was allowed to be so close to the Grand Queen of this land.

"We remember a tea where We sat with Our Princess." The Queen leaned back in her chair. "We remember as she said 'if it takes more than 2 months it will be too fussy.' She did not want anything fussy." The Queen gestured to the fair around her. "I wonder what her idea of fussy would be if this is not it?"

"I am sure I don't know." Lady Irons smiled and laughed with her beloved Queen. "But then she was not expecting her father to be here." She shook her head. "We all know Princess Zsophia agreed to this because it is the tradition of her country."

"And in that she shows she is true royalty." The Queen nodded. "She does this for them. News of her had reached these good people. It was Zsophia's duty to do this so she did." The Queen smiled. "We are not surprised. We know she would do what she sees as her duty no matter what she liked or disliked of it."

_And I am to refer to my Princess as a mere Countess soon. It seems a crime but I will do as told. She will always be my Princess._ Beta Addams thought to herself.

"So Our pretty new Lady Addams what do you need to know of your new world?" The Queen smiled.

"I do not know." Beta said honestly. "What I have been told is amazing. There is bad with the good part is that it is much louder. As loud as a winter storm. It is also can smell very, very bad. I will get used to it."

"Yes, We had not thought on that. The city will smell very different. It will smell very bad to you We agree." The Queen nodded.

"Peter has said I should remain on the outer estates." Beta smiled.

"I agree." Zsophia smiled. "If you and he wish you may spend as much time at the estate as you wish to be. It might help you adjust."

"With all respect my Princess, I will remain in my husband's and my home. It will be enough for me to adjust and I will learn more of my new country and responsibilities." Beta smiled. She knew she would be the lady over a very large home compared to the village, possibly larger that th she also know that she had been helped in the night with this English. He accent was heavier that her princess but Beta spoke English very well.

"Part of what your need to do is be social." Lady Irons smiled. "We all will help you with that."

"She is one of the best to teach you." Zsophia smiled as she sat. "She helped to show me what to do. Between her and Walter I learned much." Zsophia paused. She had to. It was a part she still needs to play.

"Princess..." The Queen said and reached for her hand.

"Thank you Great Queen. If you all will pardon me? I have children to look for." Zsophia smiled then walked away.

"Great Queen?" Beta looked confused. "I thought her and Prince Walter?"

"She is not speaking on Prince Walter." The Queen shook her head.

"It is his uncle she is speaking on." Lady Richardson said solemnly.

"He was her constant escort before his death." Lady Irons smiled. "They are very alike."

"I heard he actually wanted to set that match?" Lady Carter asked.

"Oh he did indeed." The Queen nodded. "She resisted but in the end he won her," She smiled.

"Well we were all sure he would." Lady Griffiths smiled."He won over her son's first."

* * *

/So my fine Dragons and Treasures this is what you wanted to talk to me on?/ Zsophia smiled having found them with their heads together in the throne room. /That call to arms was well played now as I know more./ She leaned over and kissed her children. /Go and make the preparations. Your Father and Grandparents need their rest./

/Yeth Mama!/ Lila nodded.

/Have fun with your brothers and sister too Tabby./ Zsophia smiled.

/Ok Z./ Tabby waved as they went out. /This is so weird./

/Why?/ Lila asked confused.

/This is not something I ever thought of. To have you as my sister and to have you as my brothers? It is just not what I expected to have in my life./ Tabby shrugged.

/We understand Tabby./ Viktor and Vlad nodded. /We never expected/ /to have any brothers/ /and sisters./ /We have our little Treasure Lila/ /and now we have an older/ /Treasure you./ They shrugged. /We all live together/ /anyway. We have trained/ /together. The only thing/ /that is different that is/ /now we call each/ /other brother and sister./

/I guess that is true./ Tabby nodded. /The other thing is that I really do speak the language now not just mostly understand./

/Grandfather put it in your head./ Lila explained. /He said he did it for you too Alice./

/Put it in my head?/ Alice blinked. /How it didn't hurt./ She hugged Jewel closer.

/Come see and you will know why./ Lila said and grabbed Alice by hand.

/We will go and tend to things Lila and Tabby./ Vlad and Viktor smiled.

/No brothers you come too then we all work on the invitations./ Lila shook her head.

/Very well Lila./ The young princes nodded. They knew better than to argue with Lila on this. When it was family She always won, just like the other women of the family.

* * *

"They will be done tomorrow some time then they will all be out of there." Michael said as he and DeMorte sat together in his office.

"Yes that is true." DeMorte nodded. "We need to go over the plans. We need no mistakes."

"I think it is best to take this plan slower than the other. I would be surprised if there were none who stayed." Michael looked past DeMorte out the window into the darkening sky. "There will be a few at least. We need their measure."

"Agreed. We will go on with the other things. The meeting will be tomorrow night." DeMorte yawned still sleepy. "Remember you are my son do not let them walk on you. React before I must on your behalf. If you need to kill so be it."

"Yes father." Michael simply nodded. If Michael was willing to be honest with himself he hoped he would kill.

* * *

Alucard was restless, he knew what he would be doing all too soon.. He was in pain because of it. Alucard had not felt this pain in more years than he could count. The last time he did this it was with the woman who then carried their child. That memory haunted him knowing that it had been lethal to his wife. He knew that would not happen this time, his daughter would not die to a traitors hands. Memories of Zsophia falling from the tower just three days before shook him. Zsophia had many to protect her. He would still and always but it still was painful. No longer would he be able to walk openly as her father. Alucard did the only thing he could think to do. He brought forth the warrior to the front, the one that was immovable, the one that was harsh, the demon of the hero. There were no Turks to kill. There would still be blood tonight. He would wash the entire island in blood if necessary. /Ready things, now!/ He growled.

/Yes my Prince!/ The man said with a low bow the ran to do his prince's orders.

/Vlad.../ Seras began.

/My Dark Rose you hold my heart and I love you but now is not the time./ Alucard favored her with a cold stare, one she had not seen in a while.

/Yes my Love./ Seras actually curtseyed before him. She knew how volatile this situation was. He was not to be toyed with or managed at all.

* * *

"Ah child do you know? Has the realization yet reached you?" The Queen sighed.

"Which is that My Queen?" Alya asked lightly.

"He will leave this court. Father must part from daughter." The Queen frowned.

"She has shown no sorrow." Alya put down a handkerchief into a basket. "But then she is a Dracul. Her feelings will be easily hidden." She stopped and thought. "There was the emotion when they were joined. That was a surprise." Alya shook her head. "I do not know. Whatever her mood the people of our villages will know and react as needed. We simply know their moods."

* * *

Zsophia was in her own heaven. She watched as Walter made sure the last fold of a tunic was perfect on his sons. Dumpling fixed the coronet on Tabby's head as Lila fussed with Familiar's bows.

"Ah that smile as those eyes sparkle." Walter smiled. "There is my greatest of all treasures. It is the most beauty I have ever seen. I can find it nowhere else but gracing your face my love."

"Walter..." Zsophia blushed brightly.

"Papa is right Mama." Lila nodded. "Only you have that pretty smile. It makes me feel better."

"Yes Mother it gives strength and love." Viktor and Vlad agreed.

"This smile only exists because of you." Zsophia nearly whispered. "I have never had this smile because I did not have you." Zsophia looked at Tabitha. "Make no mistake that includes you Tabby, you are as important to this smile as the rest."

"Thanks Z." Tabby smiled. "It is all so weird to me but it is a good weird."

"It is time to go to court." Dumpling smiled.

"Yes Dumpling." The whole family said as one without the plan to do so. Everyone laughed.

* * *

Herald called the people to stand for the passage of the Queen.

_We are two less now. Integra has stepped in while Walter has been elevated in this court. Then there are the dead traitors._ Sir Irons thought to himself as again they led the way for the Queen. None of the West seemed to understand the serious mood of the Eastern counterparts.

"Father you do not have to be so serious." Zsophia whispered to Alucard.

"It is the Last Court daughter." Alucard looked at Zsophia evenly.

"Yes father." Zsophia nodded. Now her mood became serious as well. This was a very serious court. Of course tomorrow they would leave but she still had the rest of this night and till noon tomorrow. Zsophia had planned to fight her father tomorrow.

"We are ready if you are." The Queen said with a nod. _Child it begins to sink in. Yes child, this must come to an end._ The Queen's heart began to break as she walked down the aisle. Again she was impressed with the ways of the people. She wondered how different things would be after this week. Cultures had been exchanged. British hearts had joined with those of the East, each strengthened and changed the other. All had benefited. The Queen sat in her throne and looked up over all of the people. She smiled.

"To one and all We first offer the thanks of a country. Not just those you have seen here but the thanks of all who will be touched by the proceedings of this week. We have seen Ourselves in new eyes. You have enriched us all. We do believe that We can safely say that We speak for all of We Royals in this." The Queen looked around. "Now We speak to those who are now and soon will be under rule of the British Crown. Each and everyone here has signed legal papers to hold your tongue. We expect however that your sense of honor you hold dear to your hearts, the honor of your families, the honor of your country, and the honor of This Crown demands that you do so, hold your tongues!" This was said with all the authority both real and perceived of the heart and soul of the British.

** "As Our Queen wishes we shall do and never fail!" **British voices affirmed en masse from the depths of their hearts and souls. They did so with bows and curtsies.

"We are proud of you. We echo words that were spoken the first night by the Prince. I find my joy and my sorrow in you. You are my heart, as much as my children and others of my blood. You are my pride, I love you all." The Queen smiled. "Now it is time for the other royals to come and conduct this court."

"They arrive!" The Herald called. There was nothing else to be said.

First came Vlad and Zsophia in the center They were truly proud dragons walking side by side. The truth of their royalty, their power flowed off of them thick as blood. Walter and Seras walked along side their mate. It was easy to see that they truly were worthy of those they called spouse, their own strength and power adding to this family.

Now in walked the next generation of the family Dracul. Viktor and Vlad named for proud strong Grandfathers. Princess Lila holding always her cat Familiar. The child who was sweet but strong like the woman she called Mama. Now another walked with this generation, her name Tabitha. She was not well known but she was so close to the royal family from the moment she was seen. The littlest princess had leapt into her arms in open court and named her sister.

Then the ladies in waiting walked up the aisle. Alice carrying her precious Jewel. Beside her Tanya, the new best friend of Tabitha. Those of the East knew the secret Tanya hid, it was rumored Tabitha held a similar secret. Walking amongst them was the Royal Dumpling. This one walked openly into court with the others. This was a first but it was with love and respect.

The Dragon with the Gold Ring both young and old walked in side by side. There was a young and old Dragon who walked side by side following them. Also in their ranks was The Princess's Champion Sergio. There was rumor he may yet be a Dragon. If so there must be another as well.

All stood in their place either at or behind the thrones. "All Sit." was commanded in one breath by royals young and old. Bodies reacted faster than minds they imagined they could. Royal robes were swept to one side as the Royals sat.

_They are breath taking._ Sir Irons thought to himself seeing the tableau before him.

_How can I not bow before them even after this?_ Was wondered by many.

_Now I think we all understand why they have always been as such._ Sir Griffiths nodded to himself.

_If I thought I would march into hell for them before now I would run._ Crew thought and felt this to the core.

"_Can the Queen truly believe that she controls them still?"_ Mala wondered.

_"I think she does."_ Dragon smirked._"I think though she begins to see how tenuous that control is."_

"Greetings to people one and all, people from both East and West." Zsophia smiled. This was her part to play. She was the Dragoness, she carried a sword on her own right. She was also the beauty and the charm of the thrones. She was the one to welcome and be the good hostess. Alucard was spared this and now especially now he was glad for it. "We are pleased to have you at this Our court. We of course have important business to conduct." She smiled. "First to speak are your young royals."

"Thank you Z." Tabby said hoping it was sounding somewhere near natural. "We want to make sure to acknowledge all of those who have been so helpful. There are those as well who are in need of special recognition and award."

_/Prepare your self Drakon./_ Alucard smirked to Dragon. Dragon was confused

_Well done Tabby._ Zsophia smiled. She was proud of Tabitha. _She has grown so much. She keeps getting stronger every day. She needs to as the head of our magic wielders. As long as it continues to feed on her she will be in charge of translations. Thank goodness for Mala's blessing._

"We call forth Prince Walter, Sir Richardson, Sergio, and Nicoleta." Alucard demanded. He did not thunder, or in any way raise his voice. /We also call forth Liviu, Erik, Drakon, Elezea./ But all knew he was not pleased with something. It was not who he called on either.

"Our Prince." They said as one kneeling before Alucard.

"It has been suggested and agreed upon with our royal Dragons that you all assembled before us be elevated to their ranks." Alucard gazed on them all. He and others were watching for a flinch, anything that would show them less than worthy. He smirked. Come forth my Dragons and welcome your new brothers and sisters into your ranks!" There was the thunder of swords on shields, of armored foot on stone floor as the new Dragons were fitted with their new Regalia.

_/Very clever Vlad and thank you./ _Dragon thought in his surprise to Alucard

The Western people looked shocked to see the family banners taken down then saw a silver dragon attached to The Richardson's crest and a gold one the Dornez crest.

"To those who may not understand once a Dragon is in your blood line forever you may have the honor of the royal dragon on your crest." Alucard smirked. "Perhaps people did not already notice the additions to the other family crests." People looked around shocked, even the parents of the young dragons. "The Richardsons now have two. Silver for the elder Richardson, that will pass to all generations. The gold is for his son. It too can follow blood if it is decided they stay worthy."

"We know it is not in the tradition of our kingdom to have such a hasty change to a family's device and or Crest." The Queen blinked. "We will make sure the change is incorporated to the family's device and/ or crest upon the return to Our lands." This was highly unheard of and too many western eyes rude.

"Majesty, Highness I speak for my family when I say I am grateful to be given this addition to our family's crest." Sir Irons said as he stood. "We know that it is through the blood and sweat of our young Royal Dragons that we have been blessed with this gift and honor. I thank you." Sir Irons bowed. "If I may suggest something?" He smiled and looked at Freddy and Derrick. "These are those who have earned the gold." He nodded to his grandsons. "It is true we taught and nurtured them but it is by their actions and heart that the gold was earned. I would be honored to have the Royal Dragon attached to the family crest. The honor of the gold is theirs and for those they will teach and nurture." Again he bowed.

"I believe I can speak for the rest of the families of the Young Royal Dragons when we agree with what is said by Sir Irons." Sir Carter stood and bowed. "Of course the silver would still go to the device and crest of the Richardsons. The elder Richardson won that and did so hard."

The other families stood and bowed. "We agree and have this same request."

"Honor knows no boundaries." Alucard nodded. "Then if Your Majesty agrees?"

"Indeed we do." The Queen nodded. "We invite all of those honored to present their changes to the office of heralds with my name attached to it. We look forward to see the devices of the Young Royal Dragons soon." To the English that was a royal request to be done soon. Ones so young rarely had their own personal devices many did not even as adults.

"We will Great Queen." The Young Royal Dragons bowed.

"This is all so amazing." The Head of the Egyptian Exhibit whispered to himself. As he witnessed all that was done before him. People went up to receive congratulations, thanks and gifts of the royals. He knew he would treasure the memories of this week. He looked forward to sharing al he could with his favorite pupil. He was sure Miss Victoria would understand that he could not tell her all.

As more time went on the Warrior came more to the front of Alucards mind and countenance. All of the gifts and thanks had been given that he had to be witness to he knew it was time.

"Now My Daughter I must leave." Alucard said almost stiffly. He saw surprise in Zsophia's eyes. "As we did not arrive together we may not leave together."

"I see." Zsophia blinked.

"So my precious Dragoness, My treasure beyond measure I turn this court completely over to you." Alucard stood and helped Seras to her feet. "It is time My beautiful one and I return to our anonymity."

Her ears could not believe what they heard. Her eyes had to be betraying her. She watched in horror as he removed first Seras's crown then his own. He leaned over and kissed Zsophia's head then they were walking. She saw it as they were further and further away. "No!" She blinked. "No." she demanded. She jumped from the dais and ran to him. She grabbed a hold of him much as her mother had. "You cannot leave!" She nearly begged.

Alucard turned and took her in his arms and held her for a moment. "Zsophia!" He said sharply and pulled her off of him holding her at arms distance giving her a small shake. /Zsophia remember yourself! You are Dracul!/ He may have just as well slapped her.

/Forgive me father./ Zsophia said in a whisper. /I was weak./ She swallowed and held up her head. Her face a proud mask so many had seen. Now she was all business. Her face said that.

Father and daughter turned to face the way they had to walk. Both father and daughter closed down on the bond they shared not wanting to burden one another with their pain. Father and daughter walked to where they had to be.

_Oh dear child it had not occurred to you that this would happen. _The Queens heart broke but she betrayed none.

At Alucard and Seras leaving their thrones and personal emblems of office were removed. It had not occurred to Walter what would happen. As he went to sit the cloak of state was placed on his shoulders. _Dear God. Now I am the prince._ He was glad for all his years of practice. His face betrayed no surprise.

* * *

Alucard walked with Seras out of the room, then down the hall, then out the door from the castle. Once he knew they were unobserved he burst into bats and flew back to the estate. He reformed in his rooms. He then went and sat in his throne.

Seras walked beside her mate and husband. She held her head as she knew she must. She felt the connections close down. She walked into the sun with Alucard and when he exploded into bats she watched him go, then shadow walked to the estate. She was sorely weakened from the week and was now beginning to feel it all. She stepped into their rooms and sunk into her throne and closed her eyes. It was a while till sunset but she would not leave Alucard alone, not now. He might just need her now. If nothing else she might be a comfort with her presence. She felt something move past her arm and looked up.

"I thought this might be needed." Natty said as she put down a tray with several bottles of blood. She poured then brought a goblet to Seras. Natty then poured blood for Alucard and set it on the table closest to his throne. When he looked at her she swallowed and curtseyed. "If there is anything else please let me know." She said as she refilled Seras' goblet again. She then left.

* * *

Dragon had been shocked first by being honored as a Dragon now to feel the pain from them both. _/They both knew this would happen./_ He thouhgt to Mala confused.

_/Knowing and feeling are two very different things./ _Mala reminded him.

All watched The Royals and how they had changed a bit when the other thrones had been removed and theirs moved closer to that seat of ultimate power in this kingdom.

Lila was just upset because Mama was. When Zsophia sat Lila had taken the action that would comfort Mama a action only she could take and moved into Zsophia's lap

"Professor Wainwrights Smithe you are called before the royals." The herald said.

"Me? Oh yes Majesty and Highness." The Ancient Dragon loved by so many stood slowly. Suddenly there were pretty treasures to help him. /Thank you Sweet Treasures./ He smiled and went to the bottom of the dais and bowed then slowly to one knee.

"Ancient Dragon it has come to our attention by so many your love of our culture. You have studded with our youths, you have been kind to all children, and you have helped others when you should have had help yourself." Zsophia smiled. "See how many of these people you have touched by being as you are?"

As he looked over his shoulder first the youths that had taken the funny Ancient Dragon under their wings stood. Then did pretty treasures who loved to kiss his cheeks to see him blush. Little Dragons and treasures sprung to their feet and waved. Others who he had been kind to, that he had learned from, that he had taught stood. Soon it seemed every one of the East stood.

"Do you see how you are loved and respected by these people?" Zsophia smiled. "They stand to give their thanks to you. You have been so honest in your interest in our culture. You worked to soak it up as much as you could and them more."

"We thank you for what" "you Have done." Viktor and Vlad nodded their heads.

"They all love you!" Lila smiled.

"You are very nice and way cool!" Tabitha smiled.

"Way cool!" The children cheered.

"It has been decided by all here that you are as the family in the villages. You will be spoken of as the noble scholar you are." Zsophia smiled. She knew how much Seras wanted to do something for him.

/I thank you Great Royals. These wonderful people have provided to me the richest week of my life. If I could I would share this culture with all I could in books I would write. As it is it will be the book I write in my heart./ He swallowed. /To be counted as one of the villagers is a true honor. I thank you all./

A cheer went up amongst those of the East and those of the West who had some understanding of the funny old professor who had been glimpsed in the museum. Pretty young treasures went to put a new vest on him kissing his old cheeks. Proud young dragons put on a new belt and gave him a new hat. Somehow in all of it he was helped to stand up without it being obvious to any who watched.

"It is good to see him honored like that." Grumpy smiled. "He was a good one to us all this week." He laughed.

"It is indeed the richest week of my life." The ancient Scholar Dragon of the West smiled as he was brought to sit in the center of the villagers he was now one of them.

"Now it is the time as my father gave over this court to me it is time that I must end Our court as well. It is time that we return this building, land as you said even air to you. On my own word I end this court." Zsophia stood putting Lila down, moved behind each of her children with tears in her eyes and removed their crowns. She then walked to her new husband. "My love you are king of my heart." She said as she removed his crown and the cloak of hi station. Then she removed from her shoulders the cloak of her station. It almost seemed now as if all the dragons went into a sort of hibernation. She removed her mother's crown and placed it on her throne.

"I ask this noble Family to remain a moment." The Queen looked over all the people as Zsophia and her family stood facing the people gathered. "We remind all present that this Family of Dornez is still of the highest nobility! I remind all of you to never forget who these people are and what they represent in pride and people. Remember to continue to treat them with the utmost respect!" The Queen demanded. In truth none here needed reminding but the words needed to be said. "Now good nobles as you please." The Queen swallowed.

"We return all to you Our Great Queen." Zsophia and her family walked from the dais without the regalia people had seen them in all weekend. It was strange. Once at the bottom Zsophia turned with her family. She began to sing.

God save our gracious Queen,  
Long live our noble Queen,  
God save the Queen:  
Send her victorious,  
Happy and glorious,  
Long to reign over us:  
God save the Queen.

Now all British voices joined in and sung with strength and pride.

O Lord, our God, arise,  
Scatter her enemies,  
And make them fall.  
Confound their politics,  
Frustrate their knavish tricks,  
On thee our hopes we fix:  
God save the Queen.

Thy choicest gifts in store,  
On her be pleased to pour;  
Long may she reign:  
May she defend our laws,  
And ever give us cause  
To sing with heart and voice  
God save the Queen

From every latent foe,  
From the assassins blow,  
God save the Queen!  
O'er her thine arm extend,  
For Britain's sake defend,  
Our mother, prince, and friend,  
God save the Queen!

Now there was silence. It seemed as if none knew what exactly to do.

Zsophia knew they should remain. She could not. It was going to take the very last bit of her strength to not run sobbing. Even now people saw as tears rolled down her cheeks and the cheeks of her family. Her rational mind knew she would see him again within 24 hours. Zsophia was not in her rational mind. She was in her heart and it broke.

Still holding her head as a noble she turned and strode down the aisle. Walter and the children were put off balance for less than a second. With her they walked. It was the longest walk of Zsophia's life yet she did it with the decorum demanded by her name and heritage.

Once out the door, once it closed, once none but family could see, she ran. She picked up her skirts and ran up the stairs to her room. Once there she threw herself on her bed and burying her face in the pillows and mattress she screamed.

* * *

There was a silence that began as she began her walk. On ceremony what Zsophia did with her family it could be viewed as rude. None could see it as such though. Tears were shed as she walked out the door. Once the door was closed there was still the silence. It was respectful. Even once the door closed it continued.

Some sobs were heard once the door was closed. To this people their prince and prince and the youngest royal were taken from them. Even on these grounds should they lay eyes on them they could not call them such. The hugs and kisses could be given but no longer could they call her princess. The Grand Queen was still the Grand Queen and they could call her that all they wanted. But now the royal family of their country was gone.

"We all see the nobility of that family, The pride in their raised heads. It is a part of them either on a throne or not, in joy and even now in hearts breaking ..."

The scream seemed to echo through the castle. It was not heard by ears it was felt in hearts. It shook all to the bone.

"We do hereby close this court." The Queen said calmly. She could not go on. This week was over now. There was no feast tonight. '_Whatever her mood the people of our villages will know and react as needed. We simply know their moods'._ _Was what Alya said_. The Queen and all here knew it too. "We again thank all who have attended this week. We have witnessed a secret that is both grave and joyous. Let us remember the joy and wipe away the pain." She held her head up. "In this way the legacy of this union will have the greatest impact to us all."

* * *

With the scream Alucard fell to his knees. He wanted to rip his heart from his chest. It was nearly too much. They had both closed down the connection. Both had done so to spare the feelings of the other. This though, she could not hide. Even through the blocks her scream tore at his soul. "Zsophia forgive me." He whispered. Then he looked at Seras. "Perhaps it would have been better I had not done as I did this week?"

"No My love." Seras shook her head and held him. Zsophia's scream tore through her as well. "You did the best for all. This needed to happen for all there. People needed to see their Prince and his daughter the Princess together with her husband and children." Seras stroked her fingers through Alucard's hair. "To see the three generations had never happened. Now it has." She held Alucard close to her. "You and she needed to walk openly as father and daughter. The pain will be worth it. It is worth it. Walter and the children will comfort her now. You and she will comfort each other tomorrow. For now we sleep." Seras took Alucard's hand and led him to a different wall.

"Seras?" Alucard asked confused. Then he saw a larger coffin appear. It was similar to the one they had shared in the castle but it was even more.

"Yes my love. This one is for us both. Here we can rest together with soil of our homelands." Seras smiled and kissed Alucard. "Come now My Dread Dragon. We both need the rest. Tonight we hunt."

"Yes My Dark Rose we do." Alucard looked forward to the hunt. He could take his pain out on others. For now he went into the coffin with his mate and slept.

* * *

Dirk could feel it, and hear it. The scream was born of so much emotion. The woman screaming was so powerful. He and she has worked together, respected each other. They were friends. He had to sit down. Dirk wondered how many others felt and or heard that scream. If they did he wondered if they understood. People might think it the wail of a banshee. It resembled it. It may as well be the wail of a banshee. He knew people would die.

"Rachael our people need to stay away from those areas we have discussed." Alucard would be bad tonight all he would want was death and destruction.

"Yes sir." Rachael nodded eyes wide. She had felt the scream a little she had heard it a bit. She would have dismissed it but to see Dirk react like that was more disturbing. She was frightened.

"Hello? Yes this is Dirk. I have a message I will send to the estate. It is to be given to Alucard when he wakes up. Thank you." He hung up the phone. "Mary, take this letter to the estate." He handed the teen girl the letter.

"No problem Dirk." Mary walked out the door and down the street until she got a cab.


	90. The Calm Before

Authors Notes:

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

The Calm Before

The blood slid down Alucards chest, down his arm then to his over his trousers and pooled at his feet. "No one here is worth my Jackal." He growled annoyed as he threw aside the now drained arm. "They are all weak and pathetic!" He spat. "I had become spoiled by Dragons, true warriors."

"Nor are they worthy of your sword my love." Seras purred to Alucard. He was becoming bored with this site. Seras threw a head into the wall it made a satisfying wet crunch. As upset as he was his anger grew. That was bad. Seras knew to be more brutal herself.

"I think you are correct." Alucard nodded then smiled watching as Seras fed from the headless man. "I had almost forgot how beautiful you are in your true form." He smiled as Seras stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't stick it out if you do not plan to use it. And I do not mean after we retire for the day."

"Very well I will use it now." Seras smirked. She licked around the gaping hole where the man's head once was. Then she purred and ripped the man apart. Seras licked the blood from her gloves slowly with amusement in her eyes. Alucard laughed. _I need to be as brutal as him. I need to forgo my humanity tonight. Tonight I must be as mad as he._ Seras reminded herself. It did not take much reminding any more.

Alucard's smile was grotesquely wide. He reached out and grabbed one trying to escape. He heard the scream of pain and fear when he grabbed the man by the arm then he pulled the man into a type of one arm embrace. Alucard crushed the man's chest then he heard the wonderful gurgling of the death rattle as his prey choked and drown in his own blood.

* * *

"Mama?" Lila asked as she slipped through the door. Dumpling was standing guard. Zsophia's face was still buried in the pillows. "Mama?"

"Here Little Treasure." Zsophia whispered. She looked over her shoulder at her daughters. "Yes My Treasures you may come in."

"Mama!" Lila ran and jumped on the bed. "Here." She snuggled Familiar in with Zsophia. "Familiar will help." Lila ran her hand over Zsophias hair as Her Mama did for her when she was upset. "Come on Tabby." Lila whispered.

"Uh right." Tabby said quietly. "It is all going to be ok Z. It will all be made ok promise." She was at a loss. Tabby was worried on more fronts than one. With Z being so upset Magic could go wonky.

_"Dirk I am with her now. She is so upset it is heartbreaking."_

_ "She is still reigned in she is not drawing energy nor is she exploding again. Tabby everyone heard it. I mean everyone."_

* * *

"Father?" The Spawn asked watching Lila and Tabby go in knowing that for the first time they could not.

"Ah my sons this is one of the toughest part of being a man. We must wait here until we are called for. Daughters, sisters, Dumplings, and even female relatives and friends may walk in to give comfort." Walter shook his head. "Husbands, sons, brothers, any who are male must wait."

"Even the women have a hierarchy." Lady Irons smiled.

"We will keep guard on the door." Zoa nodded.

"See my sons. The glue of our family is well protected and looked after." Walter sighed. "Now we go and we will be back in an hour two at the very most." Walter nodded to confused sons. "When we return, we will see Zsophia. No matter **who** is at that door." Walter gestured his sons out.

"Yes Count Dornez." Dumpling curtseyed. She knew she would not try and stop him.

* * *

Dirk sat back and waited. He knew Merlin and Morrigan would come through the door any minute now. There is no way they did not hear, feel the scream. "Best get things ready now." Dirk nodded to Anna.

"Ok Dirk." Anna nodded. She and everyone else there knew what was about to happen or at least what was likely to happen.

Some had come in to see how bad it might be. They knew Mary had gone out. They knew the wedding was over tomorrow. They needed to be sure. There had been some tension growing as of late. Those who knew Zsophia knew it was her pain. They simply knew it was her in pain. Others they knew might get unpleasant about things.

There were many established covens that were old. They wielded a lot of power on the island. There were many that were not in covens. They had been unwilling to follow their rules and take those oaths. How many there were was not well known. Dirk knew them all. Most of the old covens and many of the newer ones were not sure about Z. Some outright disliked her. Most of those who practiced alone or in small non formal groups did. She protected them. If there was going to be trouble many knew how those lines were drawn. There were always the wild cards. There were some none knew the true potential of.

"Dirk we need to talk." The tall lanky man said.

"Welcome Merlin, Morganne. Please sit down and be comfortable." Dirk invited affably.

* * *

"Fools!" Alucard thundered as another spell was thrown at him. "Your Magic has no effect on me." He twisted the torso from one mage who came too close. "Yes my love, wield it like that." Alucard nodded with a smile. "Use their magic energy against them."

"Yes." Seras giggled as she hoisted one woman heels overhead using the liquid shadows as the terrified screamed.

"I did that to the Spawn once." Alucard laughed.

"Mmmmm." Seas purred. "I remember." Seras giggled. "It really is so much easier pulling their power, their energy from them as I pull their blood into me." Seras laughed as she was shot in the leg with a gun. She whipped around and flung a dagger grabbed from her boot and decapitated the person. "Wow." She blinked.

"Yes my blood soaked, wonderful, lovely hell cat." Alucard laughed his demon hounds devouring yet another terrified man. "You don't know you're your own strength." He sniggered as he stomped the head of the last alive. "Ah are we done so soon?"

"Are you daft? We have been gone a week. We have to play catch up." Seras smiled and walked over to him. "You missed a spot." Seras leaned up as she pulled Alucard down by his tie. She licked blood from Alucard's cheek and then lips.

"I hope you do not believe it a mistake?" Alucard laughed then pulled Seras into a passionate blood stained kiss.

"Of course I don't." Seas giggled. "You are too careful of blood."

"I remember when you refused even a taste of blood, now it is as much a joy and aphrodisiac to you as it is to me." He licked blood from her neck with a growl as his hands slid up her blood slick side.

* * *

"I think your Lady Mother will have our hides if you smell of even a bit of our cigars." Sir Irons shook his head. "Brandy will do you all well."

"Yes sir." The Spawn nodded in thought.

_He could have easily said eat manure. _ Derrick shook his head.

"Indeed." Sir Marberry walked in. "Besides it will stunt your growth." He smiled.

"It looks as if we are all gathering." Sir Richardson walked in. He handed a pair of flasks to Viktor and Vlad. "James has one as well you all go to the stables where you can 'hide' what you are drinking."

"I think they are all a bit mature for that now." Sir Carter shook his head.

"I'll go get the others Dad." Jason said.

"He is right you know." Sir Griffiths sighed as he and Edward walked in.

"I know you are right for this lot." Sir Richardson shook his head. "I forget that years on the earth and years under their belt are not the same." He sat down on a couch. "Make your selves comfortable."

"Yes sir." Edward nodded and went to stand with the other Young Dragons.

"I am glad to know some traditions are the same everywhere." Amun said as he and Pip wandered in.

"I told you mon ami, some are universal." Pip nodded.

All the older men knew as much as they were there for Walter is was even more so for the younger generation. The older men knew this time what it was supposed to be. No one had to say a word.

"I seem to have found the young Dragons on the way here." The older Man with the Gold ring said as he wandered in.

None were surprised when soon the remnants Round Table was there. The Dragons who had been closest to their young counterparts walked in as well. The real shock was in the apartments of Zsophia when Integra silently slipped in to the main chamber where the other women sat.

* * *

"You have disobeyed the laws of this land!" Alucard roared through the halls of the aged manor house. Most in the area thought it abandoned and perhaps haunted.

"You sent no letter; you have made no attempt at introducing your selves!" Seras hissed. She stood up with head held high next to her husband and mate.

_Now the role of Queen of The Undead sits perfectly on her. _Alucard relished it. He smiled as she walked in with a sneer on her face. They had criminally misbehaved. They needed to be punished. Now she was willing to do it.

"Bring your selves before us and beg for your existence." Seras said her voice a seductive purr. Alucard knew many of them frightened as they were would be lulled by that voice and walk willingly to the trap, to their doom.

"Please forgive me!" a girl of maybe fourteen walked in. She had the look of a more experienced Midian in her eyes if not on her face.

"Why?" Seras asked.

"I did not know there were any here that I should." Her smooth voice was aimed directly at Alucard. "Had I know there was a king here…."

"You are stupid to think I could ever be lulled by you. I have perfection in my mate." Alucard shook his head. "She is your **Queen** and you tried to usurp her place by my side we know you are older than you pretend. My love?"

"Yes?" Seras asked as the young looking Midian female was pounced on then began to be torn to shreds by the Tigers Seras had made of shadow and blood. All now had the third eye on their brow.

"Nothing, it is nothing at all." Alucard laughed.

"She was nothing." Seras smirked. "Now she is even less."

"Bitch!" A man hollered as an arrow sailed to Seras.

"NO!" Alucard yelled and put himself between Seras and the man holding the crossbow. He could see where that arrow would land. The arrow would have gone into the heart of his mate. She would have died.

"DIE!" Alucard roared. The manor exploded then burst into flames. Alucard grabbed Seras and pulled her from the flames.

"You will not lose her Great King Alucard." Mala shook her head as she and Dragon walked up to them. "She is not immortal but it will take the removal of her heart to end her." She held her hand out to Seras. "As I am a guest on your island Beautiful Queen, allow me to give you this gift." Mala walked to Seras and pulled her into an embrace. "Feed Queen, feed." Seras did.

"While the women… well…" Dragon laughed. "Let us go and deal with a cult not on your list. They have the possibility of becoming a problem." _"Not even that Judas Priest can kill her unless he takes her heart and I am not sure he could now. Besides her heart belongs to you she has said as much."_

"She holds mine as well." Alucard whispered

* * *

People in soft earth around the grounds of the castle began to dig graves. For each person was dug two. Heads would not be buried with bodies. They were not allowed to be whole. Bodies were buried as far apart as they could. They would not have the comfort of their kin and conspirators.

Two coffins were finished and English traitors were dumped in them with no more care as one would take with a side of beef.

All of the blood was washed from cobbles and wood. It was cleaned to look as new. Eastern women introduced Western ears curses that were said even over the blood so it would never again stain any but the cowards and traitors and their impure and cursed souls. Then Western servers introduced Eastern friends a spell of their sort. Bleach was poured over the area to further destroy the blood, the sin of the traitors and cowards.

Those not involved in the actions nodded with a grim approval. They were witness to it all. Should there ever be question they would be able to defend the actions taken. Those of the West knew that there would never be question. All any wanted to know was how would the traitor's deaths be explained.

* * *

The Queen sat in chambers she has the task of how best to cover the deaths of the traitors. Deciding how much information could leave these walls to the ears of West.

"My Dear Queen." Sir Irons said as he went to one knee.

"We are glad to have you attend Us." The Queen nodded. "Rise and sit." As Sir Irons stood Alya made to go. "Child you are to attend us even now. Your ears may hear things others may not."

"My Queen!" Alya went into a deep curtsey. Her heart swelled in pride. She quickly went to her place.

"Yes Sir Irons some ways will stay with me. My Alya will be by my side as much as can be had. She has shown her loyalty to me." The Queen gave Alya a smile.

"I think some ways will stay with us all." Sir Irons smiled as well. He accepted a glass of juice then Alya went and sat again in a quiet place and began to embroider. There were new stitches to learn and she would learn all of them.

"Now my good and trusted knight I have begun the process of how to handle information." The Queen sipped her juice. "First how fair our young Dragons? I know there are so many stiff upper lips in a room."

"They are learning the ways of an English man." Sir Irons sighed. "They will learn more in that room then they know." He nodded. "As to the information it had best be a good story; something that sounds fanciful enough to be true because it could never be true." He shook his head.

"We would agree on that. Do you have any ideas?" The Queen shook her head. "One run through with swords the other shy his head." She sighed.

"Well I can think of something truly absurd." Sir Irons laughed. "Tell the truth." He shook his head with a laugh. "Forgive."

"We agree." The Queen shook her head and sighed.

"One was a drunk." Sir Irons sighed. "I'll think on it."

"Please do so." The Queen nodded. "Go back to the others please."

"I thank you My Queen. We will all put our minds to it." Sir Irons said, stood, bowed, and left.

* * *

One by one some women walked into the bed chamber quietly. First Zoa, then Lady Irons, and then Dumpling in walked. Soon Zsophia and they came out to the main sitting room.

"I am glad this room is so big and blessed that it is so full of women." Zsophia said pale and weak from crying.

"Oh princess!" Alice ran to Zsophia and wrapped her arms around Zsophia's legs. "We all love you and everyone is worried!" She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Alice." Zsophia smiled then picked her up and carried her to a couch. Zsophia sat with Alice in her lap. "Alice from now on, I am not a princess. I am a countess. You must not call me princess anymore." She kissed the confused child on her lap.

"It is something we will have to be careful on. Lady Griffiths shook her head. "I think for us adults as well."

"Even I will have a hard time of it I think child." The Queen said as she walked in. It had been her duty to see to matters outside the room. She was annoyed it was only now she could arrive.

On instinct now the women fell to their knees; now Zsophia did as well. In many ways it made the Queen sad but she knew what must be. This weekend was truly over. She found some comfort in the embrace of two little girls.

"We love you our Queen!" They promised as they hugged her. _This at least I do not want to change._

* * *

Alucard and Dragon walked from the shadows directly over the cult members as they were holding a ceremony. First they yelled in joy believing they had brought something they desired. As Alucard and Dragon smiled they began to scream in fear, they had brought forth something they did not intend.

"Humans can be such fools. They tamper with what they do not understand." Dragon sighed and shook his head.

"I know." Alucard nodded as he smiled and began to rend the member's limb from bloody limb. The more blood he spilled the more he wanted. The rage was quickly becoming a blood lust. Not one born of the need for food, one born from the need for pain he caused to others. He wanted the release of violence. It was a solace he had found so many years ago. Now it was his again, the blood, the violence, the pain and fear he delivered with joy.

* * *

"Well here is a riddle for all the minds assembled." Sir Irons sighed. _Maybe this will help keep the lads busy. Who knows what they will come up with? _

"What is it?" Sir Penwood asked he always liked a good riddle.

"What do we tell the world at large how the two…" Sir Irons ground his teeth. "Traitors?"

"A timely riddle that." Walter nodded. "And once again this is the men's work. Zsophia would come up with nearly the perfect cover story and we all know it." Unwittingly he looked through the wall to his lady and love.

"Perhaps you will allow your elder to give some advice?" Sir Marberry smirked as everyone startled. "One beheaded, he was a known drunk. The other run through, he was a known show off always wanted to be manlier than thou and never could admit he was wrong." He had been very silent the whole proceedings. Some had forgotten he was even there. "A pair of idiots were playing a deadly game."

"Very true." Sir Carter nodded.

"One beheaded the other." Sir Marberry continued.

"Also true his actions did lead to his beheading." Sir Addams agreed seeing where this was going. "The other died to the hand of the royal guard. The young dragons are that."

"They acted to save the Queen who he was charging at, he was run through to protect Her." Sir Dixon nodded.

"He was going her direction after being caught." Sir Penwood smiled glad all were catching on.

"Perfect." Sir Richardson blinked.

"We are after all knights of her realm." Walter smiled.

"Not a single lie in it." Penwood breathed.

"This circle is very alike." Sir Griffiths smiled. "Keep yourself hidden in plain sight."

"Do not reveal anything especially how clever you are until it is absolutely necessary." Sir Carter shook his head.

"We do not lie." Viktor and Vlad said strongly. "We will tell the truth." Vlad nodded. "We tell just the most important parts." Viktor agreed.

"See mon ami, some things are the same all over the world." Pip smiled.

"Indeed the correct information is told, If slanted." Amun nodded appreciating the idea.

* * *

"So beautiful Queen Seras, how are you feeling now?" Mala smiled as they both sat back.

"Well." Seras smiled as they sat amongst the trees. "So is it true?" She asked Mala.

"Completely. Now the only thing that will be able to kill you is the removal of your head. But that will be very difficult now won't it?" Mala smiled. "You have had so much training. You are stronger than ever."

"Yes. I am stronger." Seras agreed. "I still cannot believe this past week." Seras sat back and sighed. "It was … it was…." Seras grasped for the right words but they would not come.

"A learning experience?" Mala provided. "You understand him better now. How he lived as a human. You have seen them both in their natural environment. Everyone has." She laughed.

"Very true." Seras smiled. "Even the Young Dragons took to their stations well." She shook her head. "I don't just mean … my grandsons." Seras smiled. "The Pack as well. They did not strut but they have a confidence they will not lose."

"Nor should they." Mala thought on it and smiled. "They are the future leaders of the people." She giggled. "I did enjoy watching our little treasure Lila."

"I know." Seras giggled. "I am glad to have walked in that world, even if it was just a small taste. It has taught me about them and myself as well."

"Indeed. You grew in there. I am glad you did. You know what it is to be royal. You are out here as well as in there. This is your kingdom to rule. You will do it well I think." Mala smiled now let us go and find the men."

"Yes let's, so are you going to think he won?" Seras asked Mala as they stepped into the shadow.

"Whom? Mala asked.

"Dragon." Seras laughed.

* * *

"Thank you ladies." Walter said as he and the Spawn walked into the room. "You need not keep vigil now."

"We will see you later." The Queen smiled. It was broader when Walter realized she was there. The quickness of his and his sons move to their knees partially amused her partially saddened her.

"Majesty." All three said from their knees.

"I am sure they will well look after their Mother and wife. Not to mention daughters and sisters." The Queen smiled and walked out. All the women save Dumpling followed in her wake.

"I will go and get a fresh tray of drinks." Dumpling said. She kissed Zsophia, Lila, and now Tabitha on their foreheads then walked out. It was also for her to know when only the family would be in the room. On occasion even Dumplings must leave them alone as much as they might hate it.

"Ummm.." Tabitha blinked then began to go.

"No Tabitha" "you are" "our family." Vlad and Viktor reminded her.

"Yes now you stay as well." Walter smiled. "You are part of this family, for better and worse."

"Ok it will just take some getting used to." Tabitha shrugged.

"See you shrug just like Mama." Lila smiled.

* * *

As Alucard and Dragon finished this site the shadows opened to show Mala and Seras walked out.

Alucard only swallow. His Seras She was exuding such sensuality, wielding a power that she did not know she now had. He smiled and growled. He went to her and kissed her.

"Aren't they cute?" Mala smiled.

"Indeed lady." Dragon smirked. She had the same ability as Seras and she almost always let it show. In the wedding she did not but now she did. Dragon smiled his mask of humanity thinner. Ropes of blood were sent out from his hand around the heads of those who tried to come up behind Mala. "Would you like them for food?"

"Yes thank you." Mala smiled. "I do not think either of them are hungry."

"Not for blood." Dragon snickered. "Take it to your rooms." He laughed at Seras and Alucard caught in a lovers embrace.

"That is a wonderful idea. Most of that list is tended now anyway." Alucard said looking at none but Seras.

"I rather like the idea myself." Seras smiled. Mala's powerful blood coursed through her veins. The heat and passions that went with that blood were almost overwhelming.

"Have fun you both." Mala giggled as Seras and Alucard fell into a shadow.

* * *

"You felt it we all did!" Merlin growled.

"She has become too powerful." Morganne shook her head.

"Become too powerful?" Darren dropped his jaw. "She has always been this powerful."

"Ya." Another of the Playgroup agreed. "You liked it when she was saving our arses."

"But now you are just jealous."

"Now, now." Dirk calmed them. "Z has been this powerful all along it is true and yes you are correct that they are perfectly happy to have her aid." He pointed to the teen who had spoken. "You young lady mind your tongue."

"Sorry Dirk." She apologized.

"As to you both." Dirk looked bored and somewhat annoyed at Morganne and Merlin. "She has done much to help us all. If you did not know her you would not have realized what it was. You would have ignored it not come here looking to see if I had any clue." He shook his head. "Do not be daft. She is in unimaginable pain. We could all hear it. She is calm now. Things will open up tomorrow and then all will go back to normal."

"Normal? Normal?" Merlin gasped. "Alucard walks free as he pleases and she allows it. She is one of the most powerful beings we have met…"

"Actually Mala is stronger." Anna smiled. "She is beautiful as well. How did her blessing go again Dirk?"

"Mala?" Morganne's eyes went as big as saucers. "She was here?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. "You are joking. Please tell me you are joking."

"No. She was here. And yes she did bless this space. Her blessing means I may be able to walk free of this place soon." Dirk smiled.

"This will be a place for all to gather and have refuge. Should anyone break the peace of this place a curse will fall upon them. It will be a sore curse. One has blessed your people. Now I bless this building." Anna smiled. "I think that is how it went?"

"Yes that was it." Dirk nodded. "Oh before you ask Dragon blessed the people." He smiled. "Ye we have been well and truly blessed."

"Dear God." Merlin breathed. This was nearly more than he could even contemplate. Two of the most powerful entities known had walked in this place. Both have blessed this place and its people.

"Oh and they are at the wedding." Mary said as she walked in. "They got the message I gave it to him."

"Good what did he say if anything?" Dirk asked.

"Oh he opened it smiled and said 'tell Dirk thank you I owe him one.'" Mary smiled and sat down. "He also said that he was in foul temper and it best we stay in. He would deal with it."

"They are at the wedding?" Merlin sat back into the chair.

"Take care of what?" Raven asked as she came in. "Hey Grams and gramps." She smiled and sat down.

"The list we had created." Dirk nodded. "Both are involved in her life. One has been hands on in Z's life for almost all of it from what I can gather." He looked at Raven. "Mala."

"Oh right the kid's god mother I have not met her." Raven shook her head. "I guess she pops in and out."

"The children's god mother…." Morganne blinked.

"Gives it a new meaning yes?" Dirk laughed.

* * *

Walter and his sons walked in. He watched as his children surrounded his wife, their mother. _Again the worst part of being a man. The children must have comfort first._ Walter sat in a chair across from them. Lila looked up, got up, went to his chair and tried to climb up. Walter leaned over and picked her up. "Yes Little Treasure?"

"Mama has everyone else. So you have me." She snuggled in. "I was with mama earlier so now I can be with you. Familiar can too."

"Thank you Little Treasure." Walter smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Familiar." He kissed them both on the head. "I admit my lap was lonely." _How much is my life different? I and a child sharing comfort with one another. I need comfort over another person. I want to go out and slaughter things in my anger, but then I am needed here._

"I have brought the cocoa and some snacks." Dumpling said as she walked in. _As much pain as my Princess is in I am glad to see my family as it is. This is how things ought to be for her, for them all._ "I have brought cocoa and little sandwiches and some sweet breads as well if your noble parents allow." Dumpling smiled. "And it is getting on bed time for the little dragons and treasures." She drew the drapes snuggly over the windows.

"Actually I am tired." Tabitha yawned. "I've been running around so much." She looked at the other kids.

"Us as well." Viktor and Vlad nodded. "Let's go Lila."

"Ok." Lila said a bit confused.

"Well then that is settled." Dumpling beamed at the children. "You need to kiss your parents good night then let's get you in your beds."

"Night Mama Papa." Lila kissed both then went in with Dumpling.

"Night Z night Walter." Tabitha waved and went in to bed.

"Good night mother." They hugged and kissed Zsophia. "Good night Father." They hugged Walter. Then they as well were in their room.

"We have excellent children, wonderful timing." Walter smiled as he went to Zsophia. "Shall we sit her a while?" He picked Zsophia up in his arms then settled her in his lap. Zsophia curled up there.

"Yes for a bit my love." Zsophia lay her head on his shoulder. "I know when I see him tomorrow he will still be my father…"

"It is still a shock to the system. We all understand." Walter was worried now, he had expected Zsophia to slide off his lap as she always did, and then she would lay down with room for him to lay next to her to lounge. This was completely unexpected. It made him hold her closer and stroke her hair.


	91. Back In The West

Authors Notes:

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Back in the West

* * *

Everyone understood why Zsophia remained sequestered in her apartments. They understood why her husband made no appearance. The Children were out and about riding horses and saying good bye to new friends. People learned to refer to the children as Lord or Lady as opposed to Prince or Princess. There were some gifts exchanged some small, hair bands, pieces of clothing, jewelry, toys and games. There were some larger games as well. New Dragons received all they would need to show their position; horses, weapons and all. Children that had been royal now noble were subdued. Everyone understood.

Jolene put herself to work. Everyone knew she spoke for Zsophia. Those who did not were quickly informed of it. This, Jolene knew how to do, so she did her job seeing to all she knew Zsophia would want done. Bullet began to do the same. Not a single armorer had any stock to take home. Lists of people who would stay were taken as well as all the information that Jolene could think of that would be wanted needed. She knew it already; she had known that this would happen.

"Could you be more prepared love?" Bullet laughed.

"Yes I could Bret. I could have more forms. I do not think I have enough forms for all of the animals." Jolene sighed.

"I am sure it can be smoothed. They have been here for a while at least. Some are leaving within half an hour of the gates being opened I am sure. None of Zsophia's animals are going to be stopped. You know that there are others that will leave just as quickly. Those you don't need forms for. Everyone else can wait. Those ought to be enough for the ones who have to wait. If not then some can be sent. The first come first serve the rest can que up." He shrugged.

"I suspect you are correct. I will do the forms for the Dornez family and some of the others first. They can be signed quickly, the same for the immigration papers." Jolene nodded. "Passports will be a trick." She sighed.

"I highly doubt that it will." Bullet laughed.

* * *

At Noon the limousine arrived. At five past they were leaving the grounds. People grieved a bit less. The majority of the grieving was done last night when the court ended. Zsophia was in her own grief. First she grieved for the loss of her father; now for the loss of her people. Walter kept his arm around her, children were less noisy as they played and talked on the way home.

_This auto is so big. It holds us all._ Tanya blinked. She smiled and talked quietly with the others. They pointed out many things to Tanya. All of which amazed her. _So different a world you lived in for so long. You never forgot us or our ways._ Tanya was impressed and proud of her Princess. That she would never be able to forget. She was an intimate friend of the family she could be less formal but they were always royals in her mind no matter what she was supposed to refer to them as.

When they arrived home it was like the ways of old. All of the staff waited outside in the line of their stations in the house. When Zsophia saw them she smiled. At that smile those in the car relaxed. Walter helped Zsophia out of the car then the children.

"Thank you all for your support. As you can see our house has grown by a new member." Zsophia put her arm around Tanya and brought her forth so all would see her. "This is our Tanya."

"Hello Miss Tanya. I am Natty the one who helps run the house for the Count and Countess. I welcome you for us all. We are pleased as punch to have you here!" She engulfed Tanya in a hug. "We will assign you a maid as soon as we can. Are there any volunteers?" Many young women stepped forward. "There now it will be a bit easier a task."

"Thank you Miss Natty." Tanya blinked. Tabitha had said that this how she would start calling Natty and others in the home. They would quietly tell her to call them with our Miss or Mister. It was better to begin it this sway to convey respect. This house was larger than the castle of the princess. Tanya was shocked. It took all of these people to keep it. She was simply being accepted into this world. She would have a maid to serve her here.

"Also another change is that as she has been called family by us all, so has the Queen stated that she is a member of our family and shares our last name. This is Tabitha Dornez." Zsophia smiled and put her arm around Tabitha.

A cheer went up and Tabitha nearly fainted. "Uh thanks. Tanya is my new best friend." She squeaked out.

"Wonderful!" Natty smiled she worried about Tabby having friends at times they rarely came over. It was good to know she had a new one. That she would live here was a bonus. She knew Tabitha was not allowed to leave the estate except under very specific circumstances.

"I am so happy!" Tabitha's lady's maid Anne smiled.

"Oh Tanya, this is Anne." Tabitha smiled. "She is my lady's maid."

"Anne it is a pleasure to meet you. Tabitha has spoken very highly of you." Tanya smiled. She knew it would mean something to the young maid.

"She has?" Anne said almost in a whisper. "Thank you Lady Tabitha." She said with a shy smile. It had just dawned on her. She served a member of the family now. Tabitha was a Lady of the realm now.

"Huh? Lady Tabitha?" Tabby blinked. Her family smiled. "Yes as a member of the family as one of our children you are a Lady of the Realm." Walter smiled. It had not hit her yet.

"Oh … right… cool." Tabitha blinked._ I just got used to Miss Tabitha…_

"Let's not stand out here when the house is nice and warm." Zsophia smiled.

"Mum the horses," "when will they arrive?" Viktor and Vlad asked.

"It will be a bit yet." Zsophia smiled. "The hounds will arrive at the same time with their handlers. I need to..."

"No you do not." Walter smiled. "You need to see to the family and anything in the house I and the lads will see to other things."

"Very well Walter." Zsophia simply said as she was ushered into the 'nice and warm' house.

* * *

"Why does Tanya get to go live with them?" Alice asked with a pout holding Jewel close in her arms.

"Because she has no family." Edward reasoned with Alice. "At least not here and I am not sure about in the villages even. She was able to stay."

"It is true Alice. I know you and Lila have become inseparable like Edward and the rest of the Young Dragons but we have our own homes. This one is yours now."

/This lady here needs you little Treasure. She needs you care as much as everyone else's./ The Griffiths Dumpling told Alice. /Remember she is the one who braids your hair./

/Yes Dumpling./ Alice nodded. "I am sorry to be so cross. I love you. I will see Lila soon I bet." She hugged her Aunty. But now Aunty did not seem the right name. She was the one who would braid Alice's hair now. /Dumpling what is a good word for English for the one who braids my hair?/

"It is Mama Little Treasure. It is as Lila says to the Countess. She is Mama." Dumpling smiled to Alice.

"Oh." Alice frowned and thought. "Does that mean I can call you Mama? You are not my first Mama but you are my new Mama?"

"Yes Alice I would like that very much. It is up to you what you choose to call me." Lady Griffiths nodded. In her heart she wanted to be Mama she loved Alice as any mama would. She wanted to be respectful of her feelings. Alice's mother had died a few years ago, still Lady Griffiths wanted to not push anything.

"Well Eddy is my Dragon. And Lila has a New Mama and New Papa so having an old one and new ones is ok." Alice thought then looked at Jewel. "What do you think?" She was quiet a moment as if listening. "I agree." Alice nodded. "I want you to be my new Mama and Papa if that is ok?" She could almost swear she could actually hear Jewel now but she did know what Jewel might say. This time Jewel liked the idea.

"That is just fine my little treasure." Lady Griffith smiled and encircled Alice in a warm hug.

"I think we all like it." Sir Griffiths smiled. "Well it would seem we have our first Little Treasure." He gave her a hug as well. When Alice blinked Sir Griffiths smiled. "Edward is our first Dragon and you are our first Treasure."

"But if the baby is a girl?" Alice asked a bit worried. She was not a daughter by blood.

"You are our First Treasure. If this baby is a girl then she will need a big sister and that is you." Lady Griffiths smiled. "Adopted or not you are our first and oldest Treasure and that is all there is to it."

"Your Mama is right Little Treasure." Sir Griffiths nodded.

"See the family is as should be." Dumpling nodded. "Now Little Treasure we need to let your Mama rest. You need to help put your new dresses away." She looked at Edward. "Dragons need to care for weapons now as well."

"Ok Dumpling." Alice and Edward said and nodded together. They walked out with Dumpling.

"So love do you think you can find out what all papers are needed?" Lady Griffiths asked after they were gone.

"Darling I already have them." Sir Griffiths smiled. "There is a provision for Alice's estate being kept in trust for her."

"I had not thought on the estate." Lady Griffiths said and sat back.

"That is because you are Mama your duty is to think about the children. As Papa the rest is up to me." He smiled and kissed his wife on the head. "Now you rest and I will see to things. And here is Martha to fill you in on the house. Martha, Vivian really does need to rest please make sure she does until Dumpling comes back."

"Yes Sir Griffiths." She curtseyed as he left. "My Lady, who is this woman, Dumpling? Is she a new nanny?"

"Yes and no. She will look after the children, myself and Sir Griffiths. I am not sure how it works out you can call over to the Dornez estate, formally the Ashton Estate they can tell you more." Lady Griffiths smiled. "There will be many cultural changes I think. We will all have to work with them. Some things we learned during the week that we like."

"I see Lady Griffiths. We will all have to learn to adjust then." Martha smiled. She had no intention of allowing any change this was her house and she would run it. She always had. _This lesser woman will not interrupt the running of things. She never had allowed it and never would._ Lady Griffiths was of a lower class if technically of noble birth. Martha never approved.

_You do not like this idea. _One thing Lady Griffiths had learned was how to pick up on the smallest shifts in behavior or movements, tones and all to know what people were thinking or their intentions. She could read possible trouble on Martha. _Before I was told that this or that is how a home was run in the upper nobility. I don't give a fig about that anymore Martha. You will learn this and I will take back control of my home._ "Yes Martha it will. Now tell me what has happened in my absence?"

"Nothing really Lady Griffiths. Nothing you need know of." Martha smiled.

"Martha please hand me that coverlet." Lady Griffiths smiled. When the shocked Martha did she smiled.

/Do you know nothing of serving your lady?/ Dumpling scolded as she walked into the room. This Martha had not spread it out. "I will tend to our Lady as you tell her what she wants to know."

"I am sure Lady Griffiths does not need to worry." Martha glowered at this woman. "You can tend her then." Martha moved to leave.

"You were told to answer questions of this home. Our Grand Treasure's home. You will do as bade." Dumpling glared at Martha and blocked Martha's path.

"I will do as I need." Martha growled.

"Dumpling it is ok." Lady Griffiths said stunned.

"No My Grand Treasure it is not." Dumpling shook her head. "She serves you, as you ask for it, no matter how big or small it is her duty to do so." The look on Dumpling's face was lethal. Martha did not know to do.

"I agree with what Our Dumpling says." Sir Griffiths said as he walked in. "I know that you may be accustomed to other ways and I can see your disrespect of my Wife, The Grand Treasure or Head of this home in the past. I have not stepped in before because I had hoped that all of this had been smoothed years ago. I see it has not. I can see Dumpling has felt the need to protect My wife, Your employer. I do not know why but I would not challenge anything Dumpling says when it comes to The Lady of this estate or the children." Sir Griffiths said with the power of the lord of the estate behind him.

"My Dragon." Lady Griffiths gasped and blinked. He rarely sounded like this.

"My Treasure I mean every word." Sir Griffiths walked over. "As to you Martha, I will throw you out should I hear of **any** more disrespect." He said do Martha.

"You do not disrespect my First Treasure." Edward growled from the door. "Ever." He could not do much. He could be sure that Martha towed the line. In truth he wanted to go and toss Martha out. He never really liked her.

"It is very naughty." Alice agreed.

"I see." Martha nodded quickly. "Well then I quit."

"Pack your things now thank you." Sir Griffiths said. "I will have the staff gotten together. They can be addressed together by us as Martha packs."

"Very well then." Martha said stiffly. She had believed they would have backed down and asked to stay. It was a ruse and it backfired. Martha went to do as told.

"There now My Lady, see all is being tended. You must rest now until the staff is gathered." Dumpling smiled. She had done her sacred duty to be sure the Lady of her home was treated with the respect due her. "You must not over do. I will spread this over you."

"She is right Mama. Mean Martha is going away. You can rest better now." Alice smiled and sat on pillow she put on the ground next to her new mama and smoothed Jewel's dress.

"Thank you all." Lady Griffiths smiled. She was being told what to do but this was with love and concern. With them it was just better to do as told. It was also a comfort_. Yes things can remain the same in some ways. I think I am glad._ She leaned over and fixed the bow in Alice's hair

"I'll go and get the staff father." Edward said.

"Good plan my young dragon. I will get other things tended over Martha." Sir Griffiths said crisply. _I hope someone can just step up into Martha's position. That will make things less stressful on my Treasure._

* * *

"My Queen who is this?" The Head of the Palace staff asked and pointed to Alya with a raised eyebrow.

"This is Our sweet Alya. She is permitted all access to Us. She enjoys Our full trust." Her Royal Majesty smiled and patted Alya's hand. Alya was frightened and the Queen could tell. "We have grown accustomed to and truly enjoy her constant company."

"Great and beautiful Queen I spy little eyes." Alya smiled and looked towards children who wanted to sneak a peek at the Queen.

"As do We." The Queen smiled. "Oh and those little ones?" Parents were terrified they might lose their jobs. "Why have they not come to Us yet?" Almost everyone was confused.

"Come little treasures and dragons." Alya smiled and held out her hand to the children. "Show This Great Queen your love! It is most important you do this." Little eyes were wide and looked around.

"I love you my Queen!" One of the littlest ones took the chance and ran out to her Queen. She then hugged the Queen.

"And We love you little treasure." The Queen leaned down and kissed the child on her upturned head.

Other children dashed out to the Queen proclaiming loudly "I love you my Queen!" They hugged her.

"And We love all of Our precious dragons and treasures." The Queen smiled and kissed each one on the head. "Now go be good little dragons and treasures have fun and remember your chores and homework." She said to the beaming children.

"Go on now and do as your Beloved Queen says." Alya gently admonished the children.

"Yes our Beloved Queen!" They said and waved as they ran off to do as the Queen told them.

"Yes We agree, Queens feel the love of the children best this way." Her Royal Majesty chuckled. "We declare that unless it is court no child must bow or curtsey before Us. We like it better when they give Us hugs and kisses."

"My Queen? This is new." People looked between one another shocked.

"We learned much of a different culture this last week. Some things We have decided We like. Little hugs and kisses please Us." She smiled as she saw a new group of children came running over not believing what they had been told. "Yes Little Ones come and give Us your hugs. We grow stronger with them."

* * *

"So that is how they plan to cover it." Inspector James laughed as he received the notice. It was put in with the parting gifts given to all. "Very clever but I would expect nothing less." He shook his head and walked into the office. It was his duty to let the police know what had happened in these matters.

"Inspector James!" One of the young Bobbies blinked. "We did not expect you in."

"I am not surprised." He said as he went to his desk. "I have been gone a week. I suspect that there is work that needs looking after."

"Sir do we know if there were any more attacks?" Sargent Webber asked as he walked in adjusting his tie.

"I just walked in as well." He pointed to his desk, then to Web's. "I will look for those." They both still had desks in the Yard. They stopped by to look at them and check other cases regularly. When it was a new attack they would go and deal with that.

"I will check for any other similar ones on my desk sir." Webb had to admit he liked that he was glad their load of work was less and less. People knew if it was odd they may as well wait for the Inspector and Webb then hand it off to them. Officers just had not been able to this last week they had been at the wedding. Things needed to be investigated anyway.

"I see none. Curious that." Inspector James shook his head. _I do not like that._ "Let us see what else there is." He rolled his eyes there were a few nonsense cases the ones that were rarely looked after by anyone over a first year.

"An attempted theft from the Museum?" Webb looked down. "We caught it because, the professor of that department was at the wedding."

"Ah yes that funny old dragon." Inspector laughed. "I am surprised you remembered, I thought you were too much looking at the lovely ring you put on a lady's finger?"

"A ring? Webb? An engaged man now? Way to go! Is it Officer Harris? He is taken now." Were some of the things that went around the room. People came over and shook his hand to give him thanks.

"Yes I am and yes she is." Webb laughed.

_Funny Old dragon? Interesting._ One man thought as he went to shake Webb's hand. He had tried to get the museum case off of the desk on the sly but had not been able to do so.

* * *

"Lord Derrick, Lord Freddy." One of the staff smiled then blinked. It was after the formal welcome home. They had carried things in on their own from the car. Normally others would unpack everything. She was not sure quite what to make of things, both carried swords openly and also large bags that resembled military duffle bags. They had seen them carry swords before. They had seemed unsure how to handle them they almost seemed afraid. Now they carried the weapons differently. It was with a comfort that almost seemed as if they did not care they were there. Now it was with an air of ones that knew how to use them, perhaps even used them.

/Hello Davis./ They said in tandem. /It is good to see you./ They smiled.

"My Lords?" She asked.

"English you two thank you very much." Lady Irons smiled with a laugh. "We all learned a new language when away. It seems a life time ago now. I am sure you and the staff will pick up on some phrases but be patient. We have been mixing the languages this past week." She explained to the assembled staff.

"Oh right." Derrick smirked.

"We forgot it has been used to speaking both." Freddy shrugged.

"Remember, people here only speak English for the most part." Sir Irons smiled. "But only for the most part there will be a new member of the home, I believe you know him already."

"Sir?" Both looked up.

"Hello Young Dragons." The older Man With the Gold Ring smiled as he stepped forward with a smirk.

"Dragon!" Both smiled and also straightened up.

"I told you I would be here to watch over you." He nodded and smiled at both of them. The immediate family knew he was there to be sure that while both kept their training up he was there also there to see that Freddy was given the special training promised.

/Yes sir!/ Both of the Young Dragons nodded and gave small bows. He was their personal trainer. They would be respectful it was his due.

"We have invited him to remain with us as part of the family." Sir Irons nodded.

"And I still insist you do." Lady Irons smiled. She was the matriarch of the home and she would not be argued with. She had learned differently in the wedding. This was her home she would keep it. This was her 'domain' her responsibility now.

"As the Grand Treasure of the estate requires I will do." The Dragon With the Gold Ring said respectfully with a bow.

"Good." Lady Irons nodded.

"I think Dragons young and old need to tend weapons and armor." The Dragon With the Gold Ring said.

/Yes sir./ The Irons lads nodded grabbed up their things and run up the stair.

"In English young Dragons!" Was bellowed after them.

"Yes sir!" Freddy said.

"Sorry Mum!" Derrick said. Then they continued up the stair.

"The Horses will arrive in the next hour." The Dragon with the Golden Ring bowed. "There will also be hounds and a handler."

"Thank you my friend." Sir Irons nodded. "The electric lights seem strange and alien right now."

"I know My love." Lady Irons smiled. "In an odd way even with the heat on it seems colder here." She shook her head.

"Well my Most Precious Treasure you must work to make it warmer then." Sir Irons smiled. "This is your domain." He kissed her on her cheek.

"I think I will My Handsome Dragon." Lady Irons nodded and kissed him back. "You know my fine dragon I do not know your name."

"I am your faithful servant, guard, and trainer of your young Dragons, Lucian."

* * *

"Beta? My Treasure. Are you well?" Sir Addams asked his new bride anxiously.

/I will become used to it. It is not as noisy as I was told./ Lady Addams smiled. "I forgot how much faster this auto moves then a cart or horses at home." _This is all so different. I will be brave and I will learn. I will be the lady of this home and be a shining Treasure for my Dragon Peter._

"This car makes it quieter." Sir Addams took his wife's hand. _ She is so nervous. I can't take her into the city much yet. It might overwhelm her. _"I will send for a jeweler to bring bands for us to choose. I know that The Countess has been sure I have the contact information for Tailor. He will call me so I will know when he can come here or we can go there." He held Beta's hand. "There will be shoppers I will call so you may have a few outfits to start with."

"Peter my Dragon this is all so much." Beta smiled at her husband. "I look forward to learning all of it." She laughed and kissed Sir Addams.

"Ah here we are." Sir Addams smiled. "It is only a small place as I was a bachelor. We will look for a more acceptable home for us to make our family in." He nodded.

/A small place?/ Lady Addams blinked. This was as large as any of the wealthy homes. Then the noise hit her as the door opened. Quickly Sir Addams helped His new wife into the home.

"Sir Addams, welcome home." A gentleman said with a smile.

"Welcome home Sir Addams." A young woman smiled.

"Frank, Samantha this is the new Lady Addams, Grand Treasure of the home." Sir Addams smiled.

"Well then!" Frank smiled without missing a step. "Welcome home Lady Addams we are pleased to meet you. I am your butler and your husband's valet Frank." He smiled and gave her a bow.

"Lady Addams I am so glad to meet you! Welcome home." Samantha smiled. "I am your cook and house maid."

/Hello I am very happy to meet you both I promise to treat you with respect and care deserved by those who serve./ Beta smiled. Then she realized. "Oh I am sorry." She said embarrassed. "I am very happy to meet you and I will always treat you with respect for your aid in our home."

"We thank you Lady." Frank bowed. Both Samantha and Frank were surprised at the declaration but could see in the eyes of their new Lady it was a promise she had made.

"You **are** a treasure." Sir Addams smiled and kissed Lady Addams on the cheek. Frank I need you to look for a new cook and maid. Samantha I will trust you with my lady. She is your only concern once a new maid and cook can be found."

"Elizabeth Markus is just out of school. Her mother has been in the home of Sir and Lady Marberry." Samantha piped up.

"Is she looking for a new position?" Sir Addams asked with a smile.

"I believe so. I can find out for you." Samantha nodded.

"I do know the family and they are discrete and hardworking." Frank nodded.

"Well then do you know her number?" Sir Addams asked. When Samantha nodded Sir Addams smiled. "Good ring her up now. If she wants the position I will expect her here to help with dinner."

"Yes sir!" Samantha smiled.

"Samantha I can ring her mother to hire her. You go and look after our new Lady. I believe Grand Treasure Sir Addams?" Frank smiled.

"Yes Frank, thank you for reminding me." Sir Addams smiled. "There will likely be changes. Some of my treasures culture will be brought in and some of the British culture will be learned by her. One is that females are Treasures males are Dragons. As the head of this home and hearth, and any one we acquire. She is the Grand Treasure of the Family and estate."

"I am also perfectly happy to be called with my Husband's name." Beta wanted to be sure they understood. "I am happy either way." She looked up at her new husband with a smile. "I never expected to be a Grand Treasure so young. I will do all I can to keep the title honorably and fill the shoes. Is that the correct term? If I may please have help so I do things correct for this land?"

"It will be our honor and pleasure to serve both your husband and yourself Grand Treasure." Frank said with a bow. "We will figure out how to best blend our cultures so we may have them mix well as they do on the Dornez estate. I know a few who serve there."

"Oh thank you so much!" Beta smiled._ This is so fast! I have a maid now so soon a new person will be brought in so soon. Well they are not so different than the village._ "Thank you both so much for acting so quickly." Lady Addams smiled. "I feel much welcome."

"Let me take you to see your bed chamber." Samantha smiled. "I will take up your things as well Sir Addams."

"No I will carry these things myself." Sir Addams shook his head. "Frank I'll be down in a few. Lady Beta and I will be looking for a place good enough for my treasure and the family that will come."

"Of course Sir Addams." Frank smiled then went to make the phone call. He was sure there would be many soon. He had looked for a good realtor already. Frank would put the list on Sir Addams desk later.

* * *

"Well my bright treasure how fair you now?" Sir Marberry asked and kissed his wife on the cheek as they walked to the back porch.

"I am an ancient treasure." Lady Marberry laughed. "I am glad to be home but I will want more of those lovely pillows, rugs and cushions from the wedding."

"Ancient treasure is brighter just as old battle axes are sharper and wiser." Sir Marberry smiled. "The rugs and cushions will be unpacked soon I am sure." He laughed. "We were given the ones we had been using and I bought many for our home, for you. I wanted you to be comfortable and they will remind us of the happy week."

"Well my Grand Dragon you always surprise me." Lady Marberry smiled. "Thank you my love."

"Ah still your love as well as your dragon." He smiled and kissed her. "I think we will not see the small ones out of their eastern clothing anytime soon." He laughed to see the little ones run away from nannies who wanted to make them change.

"Let the little dragons and treasures play as they will." Lady Marberry called out to the nannies. "The children let them play as they are." When they blinked Lady Marberry smiled to explain.

"Yes Lady." They curtseyed and simply watched as the children loudly play.

"Come My Treasure let us sit out and watch the most precious if smallest treasures and dragons." Sir Marberry kissed her hand and led her to the outside chairs.

"Sir Marberry! Lady Marberry! You will be too cold!" One of the maids ran out. "You both should come back inside."

"Child. I am ancient not in the grave!" Lady said sharply. "I will not too cold, bring me a coverlet and let me sit outside in peace!"

"Forgive me!" The maid's eyes grew large as she curtseyed. It was not in Lady Marberry's character to say anything sharply.

"I have just realized. You will have Agatha bring me the records of the house." She said then she looked at Sir Marberry. "I wonder if I have been seen as too old by too many people."

"Well you will disabuse them of that notion if they have it. You are feisty." Sir Marberry sat with his wife and accepted a blanket. "This blanket is enough for both of our laps." He smiled at Lady Marberry. "We will just have to sit closer."

"I like that." Lady Marberry smiled. "Oh ho looks like they may want to play the game. Look at the Nannies run."

* * *

One and Other ran around the room playing out many of the things they saw and done during this past week for some of the other wee ones that were about. They grabbed pens and swished them around brandishing them like swords flinging black ink on the walls and floors.

"No more using those thank you!" Trilby frowned but then laughed.

Undeterred One and Other danced around as had been danced that weekend. They kissed each other on the cheek or blushed.

Trilby sat back and watched. She was pleased the One and Other were sharing everything but that which they could not. They made no allusion to it even. They did show off their coins much to the envy of the other ones.

"Now, now little ones. You must not be jealous and them, One, Other do not be showing off too much." Trilby admonished them all. All of the Wee Ones nodded. "Good then." She smiled. "I need to go and speak to Others." She smiled and waved. "Do not make too much of a mess and leave the Countess's home alone for now." Lady Trilby went through a blue glowing door. Little heads drooped. They had been thinking of going to play and have good treats.

* * *

"So they are done today?" Sister Joan asked as she put out the tea.

"Aye lass tat they are." Father Anderson nodded.

"I look forward to finding out what happened." Sister Joan smiled. "I see that Father Anderson." She giggled. "That would make your fifth cookie. You are worse than the lads." She shook her head.

"You are being a mean as a certain elderly nun we all know." He smirked.

"I would wager you made her that mean." Sister Joan shook her head. "With that extra cookie you may have none of Mrs. Anders fresh pie."

"Ye are the coldest woman known to man" Anderson slumped back in his chair. His eyes were wide and his jaw was slack. He looked as if the wind has been let out of him.

"Ha." Sister Joan laughed. "I have your attention now."

"Aye lass. Tat you do." He nodded.

"I have never met a man so driven by what he eats. She laughed."

_I know another. _Alucard's voice haunted him. _"Tell me how often do you lick your lips when the blood of your enemy splatters on them?" _Alucard had grinned when he had said that as they fought that terrible night. _Good Lord I am not like him!_ Anderson's mind began to spin.

"Father?" Sister Joan asked and gently touched his shoulder. He had begun to shake.

"Aye lass?" He blinked. "I am sorry." Father Anderson took off his glasses set them on the table and rubbed his eyes.

"Is his, please forgive my language, whore…" Sister Joan crossed herself. "Been in your memory again?" She knew that Seras had tried to use her fiendish ways to corrupt Father Anderson.

"Och!" Father Anderson said shocked. "Lass I am angrier you have been put in a place to need to say tat word."

"Oh forgive me!" Sister Joan blushed horrified.

"Lass ye can call her tha mistress of tha Red Devil, concubine or mate when ye refer to her. Anything ye wish" With her brightening Father Anderson corrected himself. "Is tat better?" He shook his head.

"Yes thank you." She nodded. "I hate to use that language. I don't even like to say it when reciting scripture."

"I am sure ye do not lass. Ye are such a pure good one." Father Anderson nodded. "I will clean up my language since ye have put the idea in my mind."

* * *

"Seriously you carried a sword?" One of his young cousins asked.

"Yes I did." James Richardson nodded.

"You got to fight with the swords?" She asked again.

"Yes Patricia. There were several fights. It seemed that everyone fought. Even little Lila." James smiled.

"I would not believe you except that I heard your parents speak about it." Patricia's mother said.

"You are some sort of knight or whatever." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I am called a Royal Dragon now. It is from the land of Countess." James nodded. "To be a Royal Dragon you need to know many things one of which is not to be bated into a fight easily." He smiled.

"If you do goad him into a fight it will be bad for you." Sir Richardson said calmly. "I was going to tell you no sparring for a bit. You have not had to pull your punches so much this past week." Sir Richardson said walking over to them. "If you do spar I will take you down a peg then so will Franz. He will be here to help with your training." He looked where the others were standing. "Yes I and James are part of the Dragons of a different land. Our Grand and wondrous Queen has allowed this. The Families crest is being added to with the new silver dragon. I have been made a Silver Dragon."

"It is one of the highest degrees of warrior in that land." James Jr. said.

"James the younger here is to have a personal device created and to the college of Heralds quickly." Lady Richardson smiled. "I suspect you need to figure that out soon. I know one and likely two things on it."

"Ok I am sure you can. I want to know what you think and what you would suggest My First Treasure."

"First a Gold Dragon, and a silver wolf?" I think that would be a good balance." Lady Richardson smiled.

"I like it as well my young Dragon." Sir Richardson smiled with a nod.

"Then that will be part of it for sure. I think the Dragon needs to be on red. I think the silver wolf is good on a black field?"

"Very good." Sir Richardson smiled with a nod.

* * *

"Sir and Lady Carter." A younger woman smiled. "Young master Jason." She nodded.

"Hello Dana." Lady Carter smiled. "It has been eventful for us how fairs the home?"

"Just the normal deliveries, My Lady. All of the household things have been kept up and the accounts are on your desk." Dana bobbed a curtsey. "My word there is many things coming in." She giggled. "I will find places for it all. I suspect many things will be in bed chambers?"

"Most things yes." Sir Carter smiled. "Not the horses." He smiled. "I need to go speak to Jim about it."

"Indeed sir they would overrun the bed chambers. I wonder if there will be enough room even in the stables." Dana smiled this family was horsey.

"I agree. We may need to sell some." Sir Carter shook his head.

"Father did you hear about the charity Countess Zsophia talked about?" Jason Carter asked.

"He is correct." Lady Carter nodded. "It is for children who do not have horses of their own to ride."

"Well then find out where it is and have the older calmer horses sent there." Sir Carter nodded. "Actually send all of them that can be calm for new riders."

"Yes Sir Carter." Jim nodded as he came in. He had not been there for the formal greeting. "It will be a pleasure. I had planned to ask you about the charity sometime." He smiled. "I know the ones that would be good for that."

"Good then make them ready when the new ones come in the others can begin to be brought out there." Lady Carter smiled.

"Oh and the new Horses are like the ones the Ashtons ride." Jason said.

"That will be interesting." Jim thought. "Sir Carter I may need to do alterations to the stables."

"Do as you need Jim." Sir Carter said with a nod. "I trust you completely with all of our horses. I am sorry I may have treated you as if I did not in the past."

"Well thank you sir." Frank blinked. This complement was unexpected. Sir Carter had indeed treated him like an idiot in the past.

"I am serious about it Jim. You tell me what you need for the horses and it will be done." Sir Carter said with a nod. "Anything they need. They are a different breed than any here are used to but they are good. If you need information this is the name of the family who breeds them. These are pure stock." Sir Carter handed over a file. "There is some basic information about the breed and information on each horse. I know you will love them, we already do." He nodded.

"Thank you sir." Jim gave a bow. It seemed easier just now. It was true he had wanted to get a closer look at the Ashton horses. That some of the breed was coming here was a surprise, that they were pure stock was amazing, that they were his responsibility a dream, that he had the information and a number to call for more information a comfort. "Sir I had been thinking about asking for another stable hand…"

"Hire as many as you need. I am sure there are some locals who would be good. They will be given good pay. Frank I mean anything for the horses. That includes staff. If we need a place for them to stay when they are on estate we will find places. I am sure one of the old out buildings can be converted."

"There is a cottage that has not been used for a while Father. The thatch roof one." Jason offered.

"That one would be good for Jim and his family I think. It is big enough yes? The new school will be close so your children will have an easier time getting there."

"Yes My Lady." Frank bowed again. "More than comfortable. Thank you. My missus is pregnant again." _Wait did she said that my children will be going to the new school? That is where young Lord Jason will be going._

"Then you will need a raise." Lady Carter laughed. "Look over the cottage and let me know what is needed." She smiled. "Love there are a few things I had been thinking of doing…"

"Well you can do them later; you are the Grand Treasure of the family and estate. I have not been trusting of you either. I will change my ways from that of my father on these things. I will be less controlling. Come on then love let us get you comfortable I do not want you to overdo. I wish I had thought to ask about a Dumpling for you." Sir Carter kicked himself.

"I am sure we can find someone here who can fill the spot." Lady Carter smiled. "Jason, go put up your sword and armor up please."

"Yes Mum!" Jason smiled. It would be easier to live up to a Dragon if his father was going to be more trusting of others. "I will go and see to it now. After I can go and help Jim get the horses more comfortable if you would like Jim?" I will be respectful of those who know more.

_The young Carter asked me not told me?_ "I thank you my Lord. I know that you know them better both breed and horse. It will be a help." The paradigm of the house had shifted. He and everyone in earshot knew it now. It seemed to be a good change.

* * *

"They are back!" Was loudly announced as Pip, Amun and Zoa walked into camp. "How was the Wedding? Was she beautiful? Of course she was beautiful! Did you see her sons? How is her now husband?" Were some of the things called out.

"Peace, all we will tell all around the fire tonight." Amun laughed.

"It will be good stories for many nights." Zoa promised. Cheers erupted around them. "He has brought a daughter to the tribe as well."

Shouts of joy erupted around the camp. All knew how much Zsophia loved family. Hers was bigger now.

"Dey adopted an older girl too." Pip added.

More cheers went up.

"See many, many stories for the fires to come." Zsophia the younger smiled.

Pip saw as the Geese looked at him covertly. He knew he would speak to them quietly and soon. He knew he had to tell them all was truly well. If not there would be blood in England. The look was not lost on Amun. He understood.

* * *

/This is where we will live?/ Tanya asked Tabitha as she looked around.

"Yep. It can take some getting used to." Tabitha called from the bed chamber. "You can have your own rooms an apartment like this."

"My own… this big?" She knew of entire families that lived in homes smaller than this.

"We can also share this one. That could be serious fun!" Tabitha walked out. "I think that the weirdest part will be the clothing people wear." Tabitha said as she walked out of her room.

/L-l-lady Tabitha?/ Tanya stuttered. /W-w-w-w hat are you wearing?/

"Tanya We wanted to have you look at some rooms to see if you would rather have your own…." Zsophia was suppressing a smile and a laugh.

"Ah here are the ladies…. Oh my." Walter blinked.

"It would seem you have seen our Tabby as she usually is." Zsophia giggled and shook her head.

"This can be a bit shocking. She is not completely herself. She does not have on any of her make-up and her hair is undone." Walter shook his head. "Before you ask no, not all young women dress like this."

"Well I like it. Bet you look would look great! But you get to choose whatever you like." Tabby shrugged. She was in red tartan trousers, black t-shirt, and black patent leather doc-Martians, and deep red bracers. "There are lots of different looks you can have. Heya kiddo!"

"Tabby did you see my spats?" Lila asked as she came in. she was dressed as she normally was a combination of classical little girl and punk rock. "Hi Tanya are you going to stay in this rooms or you going to get your own?"

"The new spats I got you are on the couch. Over there." Tabby pointed to where there sat red patent leather spats. "Don't know about any others.

"Oh I love them!" Lila squealed.

"Good Lord I chose the wrong time." Alucard groaned.

"Sounds like." Seras giggled. She knew Alucard and Zsophia needed to see one another as soon as possible.

"Look it's Zap and mini Zap." Alucard shook his head. He smiled when he saw Lila run to the couch and put her new spats on.

"Her Zap is getting bigger." Tabitha warned him with a shrug.

/Lady Tabitha is he?/ Tanya squinted looking at Alucard.

"Tanya you must get used to using English more." Walter admonished her.

"Yes My... I mean Count. Is he?" Tanya kept looking at Alucard.

"Am I what?" Alucard asked as he closed the door behind him. "Both of you, no sneaking around too much. Tanya is not used to it yet." He looked at the Spawn.

"Yes sir." They nodded in tandem. They had changed into their typical clothing but now they kept the riding boots. Those were where new daggers were hidden.

"Have you put away your swords?" With twin nods he nodded back. "Now I ask again, am I?" Alucard asked.

"Are you the Prince?" Tanya whispered.

"Yes I am." Alucard nodded.

"And I am Zara." Seras nodded with a smile.

"But you do not look like….." Tanya sat down as Seras shifted her appearance to what she looked like at the wedding week. "By the dragon…" She whispered as she saw Alucard shift himself.

"Remember when we said secrets….." Tabitha shrugged. "No one knows besides us and a few others. They do live in anonymity."

"One more thing, at least for now." Seras said as she became herself. She smiled broadly showing her fangs. Alucard followed suit.

"Yes little one the legends are true." Alucard nodded. "I am a blood drinker with blood eyes." He took his shades off.

"One more." Walter nodded then allowed his fangs be seen and allowed his eyes shift to red.

"And I'm a witch!" Lila piped up with a smile.

"Oh…. Wow…" Tanya blinked. She could think of nothing else to say.


	92. Culture Shock

Authors Notes:

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

92 Culture Shock

* * *

There were a few new members of the Crew now. All of the older Crew knew they were from the east. Their abilities were not yet fully known. Those from the east surprised Bullet and the other leaders of the crew with their ability using guns. Zsophia simply smiled.

"We have lived in all parts of the world. We all have kept up skills in all areas of combat both ancient and modern." One smiled. "Though the modern we are not so comfortable with, guns are a very different style." He admitted.

"Parts of the world do not allow for private citizens to own guns, this country for one." Another one nodded.

"That is ok." Bullet smiled. "We need to learn much more about the more ancient styles of combat, swords are very different for us. We all learn this way."

"I think we are all sore in one place or another." Another man from the crew laughed.

"Yes I agree." The first man laughed. "Do not worry our accents will go back to the ones we usually have. I have lived nearly my entire life on this island." At the looks from the older crew the new ones laughed.

The leaders of Hellsing sat back together and began to make up a list of command words and phrases. They decided to take them from the Eastern language. The language was not known in the West and would be useful in the field to confuse the enemy. They would not be in use right away. They were going to make damn sure all of the men knew them. Lives depended on it.

* * *

"Are you sure you are ready to go meet everyone? We don't gotta go right now." Tabby said to Tanya as they sat in the living room of their apartment. Tanya had elected to stay with Tabitha in the same apartment. She was being treated as a very good friend of the family Tanya however would not forget she was also here to protect Tabitha.

"Yes I very much like to go, I wish to meet everyone." Tanya smiled. She was dress in a subdued Tabby style.

"Yay! I wanna see Dirk and tell him all about the wedding!" Lila chattered as she ran in the room. "Familiar wants to go too!"

"We would never leave her behind." Zsophia laughed. "And you will be able to keep Arcadia's mandate. We will go see them after we go to Dirk's. It has been four days and I believe he gave you a week?" She looked at Lila. "Did you thank Dumpling for finding your spats?"

"Yes Mama." Lila nodded.

"Good girl." Zsophia smiled.

"Good! I did not want to have to hide from Arcadia and Tailor." Tabitha laughed.

"But here you are lady of the realm what could he do?" Tanya said becoming more worried for Tabitha's safety. Arcadia was large if she had no real protection.

"He could have my hide." Tabitha shook her head.

Tanya's eyes grew large.

"It is a figure of speech Tanya. Arcadia would never ever do any harm to Tabby." Zsophia shook her head.

"He is a gently giant." Lila nodded.

"Oh right Tanya does not know all of the slang." Tabitha shook her head. "Sorry. It just means he would give me a tongue… Dang he would be upset and scold me." Tabitha smiled as Tanya nodded. "I'll try to be careful with the slang if you ask me what you do not know."

"I will I promise." Tanya nodded.

* * *

Those who had been at the wedding weekend had a horse now or would have one. It seemed odd to some that there would be a mounted Calvary to others it made sense.

"Come on, there have been places where the bikes and the like have been a pain to get in areas and those motors are noisy. Just you wait and see." Ken who had been there knew.

"They always start up and they don't need Petrol." Barbie smiled.

"If people need a good scare they can do that as well." Bullet nodded remembering the sound of the troop riding together.

Once they were seen riding and training together the wisdom was understood for the horses.

People learned about the hounds on thick leather leashes as they walked guard duty. These dogs were ferocious, this breed was for war. People from the wedding weekend had already seen them take down men in full armor as they practiced.

Lila wanted to go and see them she loved them. "Come on Alice!"

"Holy keep the kids away!" One man gasped and began to run after Lila and Alice.

"Hey do not get too close or it will bite you!" Bullet yelled to the man who was going after the girls. He and others knew how they felt about the girls.

"But those hounds!" The man blinked.

"Just wait and see." Bullet nodded.

"Hi hounds!" Lila said as she went to them. They sat and were petted be she and Alice. They would walk with Lila and the rest of the family.

"Should any of our family were to call for help, now that they have our scent; it would be very bad for they that have made us call out. Now these Hounds will be able to track us down even across waters. They will come to find us. Any who would do any harm to us would in these Hounds eyes and hearts the hound's rightful prey." Zsophia warned the men.

Any who got too close to the family when the hounds were with them were given warning. It began with a look, from there it would be worse. One man did not listen to the warnings given by both human or hound. He wound up in the infirmary. He had only been bit once. He was the only person in the house who made that mistake.

* * *

"These horses are magnificent!" Jim said as he watched the New Frisians in the corral. "I expected them to be more unsettled."

"I suspect you did, I would have as well." Sir Carter was going to call his horse to him but the stallion was already coming to him. "How are the new plans for the new stables?"

"Very well. Thank you again for everything you are doing for my family as well My Lord." Jim bowed to the man it was just easier.

"I am glad to do it Jim." Sir Carter nodded. "Is the bungalow up to par? I know my Treasure worried."

"All of the last bits are being finished today. It is larger than I remembered. It could hold several of the new hands." Jim said he did not want to be ungrateful but he was still a humble man of humble means and this was a gift from the Lord of the Estate Carter.

"Well you can have more children if you like to fill the place." Sir Carter laughed. "You have Young Dragons and Treasures. They must be well cared for. All Children are sacred. This I some of the things I have been reminded of this past week." He stroked his horse's neck. "Looks like someone here wants some exercise, I could do with some as well."

"I will prepare him. He will allow me to put his saddle now." Jim smiled. "Let's go get you ready while Lordship changes." The horse huffed and walked to the barn.

"I will be out soon." Lord Carter nodded.

"Well you are an amazing gent." Jim said to the horse that walked alongside him. "You may seem docile to an untrained eye. You are also smart and watchful. I can see the look of a war steed in you."

Again the horse huffed in agreement and nodded his head.

* * *

Man with the gold ring smiled at Derrick and Freddy. I am glad to see that you still have the same drive."

"With you here we could not think of slacking off." Derrick said breathing hard.

"We are glad to have you here to practice with." Freddy drank some water.

"We have new moves to use as we practice as the pack together." Derrick smiled.

"Ya and Griffiths is getting bloody sneaky." Freddy laughed. "I think having him on the left flank will suit him better."

"Why Is that?" Derrick wiped his brow with a towel.

"Historically people pay more attention to their right flank." Freddy leaned on a tree. "Griffiths can get rid of the left or at least more room to come in and surprise them all."

"Good thinking young dragon." Sir Irons smiled. "You will rise quickly in the ranks of Her Royal Majesties Military. Our Grand Treasure wants for us all to have a family breakfast including you Lucian." Sir Irons nodded to the man.

"As the Grand Treasure wishes." Lucian smiled with a bow. _To the entire world I am a simple trainer and friend of the family. This suits me and the men in the kennels well. Our true abilities are hidden well._ He smiled. In the East a show of power was simply needed, here in the west it was good to have a card or two up your sleeve. He and the rest of the dragons who now lived in England were a deck up the sleeve of the princess.

* * *

"DIRK!" Lila squealed. "It was so awesome! Mama looked so pretty." She jumped into Dirk's outstretched arms.

"Well I am glad to see you too Lila!" Dirk laughed. He swung her around and heard her giggle. "Hello Familiar." Dirk said when he stopped, petted Familiar.

"He **is** big." Tanya blinked.

"Heya Dirk!" Tabby smiled. "This is my new friend Tanya. She is from Z's home land."

"Well hello Tanya. It is nice to meet you." He shook Tanya's hand. "Welcome to England and also my place. I hope you will find enjoyment and learning at this place."

"Thank you Mr. Dirk." Tanya smile and shook his hand. "I am pleased to be here."

"Hi Tanya I am Mary." She stepped forward and shook Tanya's hand.

"My name is Darren." He too shook her hand.

Soon Tanya was in the center of the Play Group being warmly greeted.

"Tanya is a witch just like all of us!" Lila pronounced.

"She is indeed." Zsophia nodded as she stepped in. "Hello all." She smiled.

"Hello friend Dirk." The Spawn smiled.

"Congratulations! I believe it is Count and Countess Dornez, Young Lords Dornez, Lady Dornez." Dirk smiled.

"Also Lady Tabitha Dornez." Zsophia smiled. "As by the will of our hearts and dictate of the Queen she is now Lady Tabitha Dornez."

"Wow!" Mary smiled.

"Ya I have a last name and a family all of my own." Tabitha smiled.

"That is so cool!" Mary smiled.

"We think so." Viktor and Vlad smiled.

"Hey you two are different." Darren said. "You all are." He thought. "It isn't just the accent."

"Yes I know they are. Do not try to figure it out. Just accept as is." Dirk said.

"This is where we get the pancakes yes?" Tanya asked, they needed a distraction.

"Yep!" Lila nodded and smiled. "Dirk we want Tanya to try the pancakes and cocoa please!"

"You would think that is all I sold here." Dirk said with mock gruffness.

"Well it is breakfast time so it is the time for them." Dumpling smiled. "Though eggs and sausage **will** be had as well."

"She has you there." Anna smirked. "I'll go get the vat of whipped cream." She laughed.

"So it is Lady Tabitha now?" Merlin said as he watched all the happenings having come in just after Zsophia. "So how does it feel?"

"Well then congratulations." Morganne said coolly.

"Thank you! Morganne. Yes Merlin it does feel different now. It isn't the title really I have a last name all my own!" Tabby worked to keep her usual bubbly enthusiastic self. "Isn't the accent cool? I learned to be actually fluent in the language."

"Mama looked tho pretty!" Lila did not feel comfortable right now. She would be a big strong girl like she had learned the past week. She is still a Dracul she knew. She worked to keep her lisp in check. "Brothers looked handsome. You could not keep Mama and Papa apart once they were married." She giggled. People who knew her knew it was forced.

"So finally done with your week." Merlin said as he leaned against a table. "Was that what the tantrum was over?"

Zsophia closed her eyes then opened them. She turned and looked at Merlin. "Be glad I will not break the sanctity of this place Merlin. " She swallowed. "For that brief week I lived as I would have in my own country." He accent became thicker. "I had lost myself to it so totally that my pain of it being ripped from me tore at my very essence."

"Stand down Merlin. Stand down now you are causing upset to our mother. Stop now." Viktor and Vlad said in unison their accent became thicker as well as their mother's. They did not reach for weapons. They were better than that. They did know every point they could hit at the same time to drop Merlin without killing.

"How sweet the two boys are." Morganne said. "A cute little family you built." She smirked. "Though I agree with my husband, that tantrum was bad."

"You are lucky Mama is not gonna break her word over Dirks place. That means we won't either." Lila glared at the couple she did not even realize the accent she had become thicker as well. "Familiar isn't happy either." People were almost willing to swear Familiar was going to hiss.

"Merlin one more word about this, one more poke or almost insult to my family and I will ask you to step outside where I will break you. I will not need spells to do it. That would not be fair to you. I will simply use my physical abilities to break you." Zsophia said far too calmly. "Of course should that happen you can remain here in the café and prove yourself to be a coward. Should Morganne think to attempt to stop this or involve herself I leave her to my sons, should anyone else join I will leave them to the mercy of my daughters. We will need no magic against you. We will not kill you. We will be satisfied with blood or submission unless you continue." She shook her head. "I would not keep you from the fight Tanya alongside my daughters."

"Thank you My countess." Tanya smiled broadly with a curtsey.

"As you wish Mother. We will leave him to you." Viktor and Vlad nodded together with bows.

"I learned I can fight without zap!" Lila pronounced proudly. "I made the dragons learn they must let treasures play the rough games if they want. I fought and won my first challenge and I didn't zap!"

"We are still so proud of that challenge Lila. Especially at the end when you showed tenderness and mercy to the offensive opponent. You even helped the healer and thanked him for the lesson." Dumpling beamed.

"See messing with this family will put you in a whole new sphere of hurt." Tabitha nodded. "One thing I learned is how to ignore a fight. How to realize it isn't worth it." Tabitha looked at Merlin and Morganne. "This one is."

"I think it best you leave for now Merlin, Morganne. There is something of a welcome back, congratulations on the wedding, welcome to the west party." Dirk said.

"My love what is wrong?" Walter came quickly through the door and was at Zsophia's side.

"Merlin and I were having words darling. I am sorry to have upset you." Zsophia smiled up at Walter and began to calm.

"You upset more than my wife. You have managed to irritate all of our children as well." Walter shook his head. "Not the wisest course of action." He stared at Merlin. Walter was all over the Angel of Death. Still, unmoving, a man looking relaxed but ready to fly into action. Over the course of the week Walter had no idea how much he had changed. Others knew now. The look in his eye was pure strength with sure knowledge that he could back it up. As he looked at Merlin it was malice and anger. "If you are lucky I would treat you as I did the man who spoke ill of my little Lila." He smiled as she looked up and tugged on his waistcoat. "Up you come my precious little treasure." He kissed first her then Familiar. His entire countenance seemed to change to that of loving doting father until he again looked at Merlin over Lila's shoulder, again the eyes were frightening.

"Merlin and Morganne were just leaving." Anna said. "We are glad you made it." Everyone was for Walter's arrival the children as well as Zsophia relaxed. "It makes it easier for the party, having you here Walter with the rest of your family." She smiled. "We have your wedding and the rest of the happenings to have a little do. Till the bigger one we will need to have for everyone who wants to come will."

"It is a pancake and cocoa party Papa." Lila smiled.

"Well then it seems the meals are on me Dirk." Zsophia smiled and made it obvious she was done with Merlin and turned her back to him. The rest of the family followed suit. They were given the official snub of the family Dornez.

"Well looks like the kitchen will be busy then." Mary laughed as she watched Merlin and Morganne leave. _You are so lucky The No-Life-king and Queen did not arrive as well._ She could feel them close though.

_Damn you had to start this Merlin._ Dirk quietly growled to himself as he saw others leave, he and others knew that the lines were being laid, the people were gathering mentally into camps.

* * *

Lady Addams watched as Elizabeth did her chores. "I seem to making you uncomfortable?"

"I just do not understand why you are watching me Lady." Elizabeth was worried she was doing something wrong.

"I am sorry I want to learn how things are done here." Beta smiled. "I do not mean to make you worried."

"Oh I understand Grand Treasure." Elizabeth smiled. "But you do not need to worry yourself over this it is common daily chores that I do so you may do other things."

"Right now I do not have anything else to do." Beta shrugged. "I need to learn how the house is kept as well. It is my responsibility as the Grand Treasure, should you fall ill I will need to step in and do work so as to not make a further burden on the home. So now I learn this, I will learn other things later. The other thing I am learning is how to move in these clothing."

"Oh my Lady I did not think on that. I am not sure I can be any help there." Samantha shook her head as she walked over. "But I can take you through what she is doing step by step. I suppose teach you."

"I am glad for that Samantha. I wondered why you use that out of the can liquid. We have something far better in the pantry I think. If I am correct it will smell better than that can liquid."

"Really Lady? We are happy to learn as well." Samantha smiled.

"It will be kinder to your hands as well." Beta said. "I not want your hands to hurt or turn red anymore."

"Thank you Grand Treasure that I would appreciate very much." Elizabeth sighed. "May I ask something?"

"Of course." Beta nodded.

"Why do you always carry that dagger?"

"It was a gift of my dragon. Women in my country carry them. They can be useful tools and they are for protection of our homes and families." She smiled. "We all know that if the princess had kept by her the dagger her dragon, the prince had given her." Beta shook her head sorrowful. "Things may have ended differently."

"But you are safe here." Samantha blinked.

"Perhaps. But evil does not knock on your door to warn you it is coming. Also I am the Grand Treasure of this home. It is to me to protect when my Dragon is not here with me." Beta smiled.

"You are more likely to need that out there then in here." Samantha shook her head thinking on the dog murders and all the other odd happenings.

"Then I will wear it out there as well."

* * *

Alya sat down her sewing and looked up. "Great Queen?" She whispered. With a smile she walked over and laid a soft blanket on the sleeping monarch. Quietly she went to the door. "Sir?" she whispered.

"Yes Alya?" Came a voice through the door.

"She is not to be disturbed." Alya whispered with authority.

"I see. I will do what I can." The man on the other side said and nodded his head. He like everyone else knew that Alya watched over the Queen at all times. She was in truth the best one to know.

"Thank you sir." Alya whispered back. She went then to her chair and sat. Now there would be no napping for her. She drew her dagger and laid it on her lap. Should any try now Alya would do all she could to be sure that the Great Queen was not disturbed. Alya would protect the Great Queen and keep the noise from waking her. She knew where to strike first. In Alya's world nothing and no one came before the Great Queen. This was her sacred duty as the lady who sits closest to The Queen.

* * *

Father Anderson sat back and thought. "They have been back a few days. I think I will call over."

"Father Anderson I am surprised you waited this long." Sister Joan laughed. "I will wait to see when and where we will go to see her."

"I will ask I am not sure when we will be able. I hope our schedules agree." Father Anderson shook his head. There are troubles coming in our direction."

"Yes there does seem to be more action as it were. I think we should take time to see the good Countess and her family." Sister Joan smiled.

"Aye I think so. I want to meet this new husband of hers." Anderson smirked.

"I am sure we will or at least her children. I can't wait to meet them. Knowing how much she loves children I cannot wait to meet hers." Sister Joan smiled. "Oh and you were so good about the bacon this morning. You may have a bigger slice of the fresh gooseberry pie."

* * *

"Well there is everyone!" Arcadia smiled. "Tailor ought to be here in five minutes." He gave everyone their hugs or shaken hands. "You have perfect timing!"

"We are glad for that." Zsophia smiled. "Love you likely ought to be in bed." She said to Walter.

"I am perfectly happy here with you. I was going to speak to Tailor as well anyway." Walter smiled and kissed Zsophia on the head. She was still upset. Everyone knew that Merlin's words cut Zsophia to the bone. He too could see the sides coming to life. Walter had to calm Alucard who had been started in Merlin's direction. The only thing that stayed his hand is being reminded that it would obviously be him, people would assume Zsophia had sent him and it would go badly from there. He was no longer the prince. He had to play by the rules set down in England.

"_I am sorry my friend we both must remember. I know as her father and prince this angers you to no end but now there are the rules set by others we must follow. To not follow them would put our family in danger."_

"_Very well Walter. You are right."_ Alucard growled back. It tore at his heart to remember again that he could not act openly as himself. He ground his teeth and went back to the arms of his mate to sleep. For this Seras was grateful she too had become accustomed to being there as well. She could adjust back to this culture easier she had been raised in it. For Alucard he was living the life he grew up with, the one he shared with his first wife. The one his daughter should have been raised in.

"Tanya don't you look cute!" Arcadia smiled. "That mish mash is wonderful on you! Tailor is going…." Was as far as Arcadia got as Tailor came through the door.

"I was right! It is your limo!" Tailor exclaimed fairly running to the group assembled. "Oh look at you all!" He laughed. "I have some work to do. Well the first things, little treasure I made this for you, Familiar, Alice and Jewel." He handed her matching Spats, hair bows and ribbons. "For you Familiar I have made a lovely collar that matches do not worry it will not going to be too tight." He smiled and petted Familiar. It did not seem odd to him to treat Familiar as a live cat now. He just did so.

"Oh Tailor they are wonderful! I love then, so does Familiar!" Lila hugged Tailor and immediately began making the changes.

"I admit I actually expected to see Alice and Jewel here as well as the rest of the young Dragons. You were inseparable. But then everyone has things they need to….." Was as far as he got before Alice came bursting through the door.

"Mama said I could come, Eddy too." She ran to Lila they hugged then there were hugs to go around.

"It is good to see you again Arcadia, Tailor." Edward said with a small bow. "Heyo to the rest." He laughed.

"I smell a set up." Walter smirked as he shook Edwards's hand.

"You have a good nose." Arcadia smiled. "I am the one who set it up." He smiled. "I figured the treasures would like to be together as they figured out clothing. So the dragons might as well."

"See Alice; see Jewel Tailor made these for you!" Lila said and showed them.

"Oh they are all matching!" Alice squealed.

"Edward how Is your First Treasure?" Zsophia asked.

"She is tired but well. Dumpling decided she needed rest more than clothing." He nodded. "Tailor I know it is a great deal to ask.."

"I will go to her. Her health is most important." Tailor nodded.

"Thank you sir." Edward gave a small bow. He was grateful.

"I just ask that all of you Dragons come to my shop. I was offered to design the new school uniforms. I decided I would and I want your inputs. I remembered the parts I hated. So I want to hear from you lot. I have decided that I will make them and not charge much for them, less than the going rate for other uniforms." Tailor beamed. "I was given the one concession I asked for. Buttons, tie bars and cufflinks will be personal choice. Styles will be provided for those that do not have their own. Once they decide on something personal I will have them made and they may keep them."

"Ace!" the lads said together.

"Here are the designs for yours. I think you will approve." Walter smirked.

"Well someone has been keeping secrets." Zsophia laughed. The morning was forgotten now.

"For the treasures I have arranged for personal hair barrettes, buttons and tie bars." Tailor smiled.

"And your designs?" Zsophia looked at Walter.

"Here you go little treasures." The girls sat with them and looked them over.

"You and Tanya as well Tabitha." Zsophia smiled. "You both will have some standardized schooling as well. Your age demands it as do I."

"Yes Z." Tabitha knew that tone of voice it said no matter what.

"Thank you Countess." Tanya smiles with a curtsey they went and looked at the drawings.

"A Dragon and Wolves on ours!" Edward said with a smile.

"The Dragon will be the mascot for the academy." Tailor nodded.

"Perfect." Zsophia smiled.

* * *

"So my Michael, what do you think?" DeMorte asked as he sat back.

"She is lovely. Not to my tastes." Michael shrugged. "The Atherston buy out was easy." He shook his head.

"Well she looks like she would be good to taste to me." DeMorte smirked. "I do however have a regular food source just now. Mad as a hatter but delicious." He stretched. "I mean about the Countess situation."

"Ah well, Count and Countess Dornez have officially adopted a teen girl." Michael nodded.

"Dear lord another one?" He shook his head. "He is building a brood of family to take over the world or something.

"Think so?" Michael smiled. "Perhaps he is simply building more of a court." He laughed. "Well there is good news if you think on it a teen aged girl. If she does not have a boyfriend…"

"Good point. Find her kill the boyfriend if she has one get one of ours next to her and get me more information!" He pounded the desk.

"I will do. I am planning to go to London for the weekend then be back in time for the meeting." Michael stood.

"Good enjoy Abby and get me information." DeMorte growled. "Happily I also have a source of people to torture."

* * *

"This document of full innocence on my part for the actions against the Queen. I am glad to hold it." Integra smiled as she looked at it. It was signed by the Queen herself. The announcement that the real traitors and that they had been dealt with had been the night before on the news. "Names withheld for protection of the honor of the families."

"If she had the option for you she would have." Thomas said as he put down a cup of tea.

"Yes it was too public." Integra nodded.

"There have been calls of concern and congratulations since the day after the wedding week ended. Rumor has it that the news spread like wild fire beginning the afternoon of the end."

"Yes I know why too. People want to be able to say they never really believed it of me. My family has always been odd but that should be no reflection on me. They call as fast as they can and make offering of lunch dates, teas, parties and the like. It will last perhaps a month then they will taper off." Sir Integra rolled her eyes.

"If I may remind you Sir Integra you tasked me with reminding you of certain things. My next words follow under that dictate." Thomas cleared his throat. "If you accept the invitations it will make them last longer, if you try to enjoy them it will also help. Many at the Wedding got to know you better as did you. Take that back into the west as it were. I would dare to say that throwing your own party would not hurt either." He put the tea out.

"Very true Thomas. Thank you for reminding me and attending your duties to me so well. I believe the next invitation is to a lunch thrown by Lady Irons. Kindly accept it for me."

"I will do so now. It is tomorrow." He nodded and went to a phone. "I will have your light grey suit ready for it."

"Please see when there is a free appointment with Tailor."

"Yes I will Sir Integra." Thomas smiled and went to the office. He knew that the handheld would become more in use now. He would have to update calendars more often.

* * *

"So my Dread Dragon is it good to have things back to our variety of normal?" Seras asked Alucard as they lurked among gargoyles.

"Indeed." Alucard nodded. "The changes are agreeable as well." He leaned back. "Tabitha is working to learn new combat skills"

"Tanya seems to be adjusting." Seras giggled. "She is choosing more things to try with her wardrobe. They went to Tailor today. He is incorporating some of the styles he learned. I think we all will have aspects put in out outfits now. Not just the new weapons."

"What is it about you females and clothing? Does it start at birth?" Alucard rolled his eyes.

"You are the one who added to my wardrobe most recently." Seras batted her eyes. "I thought you liked it." She smiled. "The silk, the velvet, the gleaming, sharp swords, blood all around…" Seras purred.

"We do have work to do you realize." Alucard growled.

"Oh we do don't we." Seras smiled. "Well then I will be off to see to things." She smirked and went to leave.

"Not to fast my Dark Rose." Alucard pulled Seras back kissed her running his hand into her hair. "You nearly forgot your knight." He smirked.

"My Queen forgive I have been slow." Tristan went to one knee in front of Seras.

"That is fine my knight." Seras nodded. She wanted to skin Alucard but then she knew the rules of the game now. She had been shadowed all week. It would simply continue. "My Tristan, We need to speak on how I want your duties to be fulfilled."

"It will be my pleasure." Tristan nodded and bowed." I will follow you."

"Good we will see you at court my King." Seras smiled then left with Tristan.

"She does have her way about her." Alucard shook his head. "Well then I have some work to do myself." He adjusted his hat and melded into a shadow.

* * *

"Well Padre it is good to hear from you." Zsophia smiled over the phone.

"It is good to hear yer voice lass." Father Anderson nodded. "Especially as you are soundin so happy." He laughed. "I take it that all went well?"

"Yes it all went well." Zsophia said. "It was a wonderful week. A few hiccups but there always are." She admitted swallowing the memories. "The children were adorable and my new husband dashing."

"I am sure." Father Anderson nodded with a smile. "I was hoping to meet yer new family."

"I am sure that can easily happen When would you like to meet?" Zsophia made scribbles on a note pad.

"I will be in the city tomorrow. Perhaps lunch?" Anderson hoped it would be fine.

"Well you may meet me and our children then. My love is tied up in meetings. I have lunch free." Zsophia nodded over the phone. "You get to see your new aid as well."

"Indeed she is lookin forward to meeting all of your family as well." Father Anderson smiled. "Noon at the café on the park? The Wee ones can run and play after they eat."

"Sounds wonderful." Zsophia smiled. "Oh wait can it be the day after? I am sorry but I have been asked to attend a luncheon. We have a good woman to pull out of her shell."

"I think we ought to be able to make that wee change." Father Anderson smiled. "We will see ye then."

"Indeed you will." Zsophia laughed.

"What change is that Father?" Sister Joan asked once he had put down the phone.

"We will go in the day after tomorrow. It seems tat tha good countess is helpin a good lady out of her shell. I canna stop her from a good work like tat."

"I agree." Sister Joan nodded." And there goes the phone!" she laughed and went to answer it. "Hello? Why Father Maxwell this is a surprise." Sister Joan blinked. "Yes he is here. He is going to his office now. I will put you through." She nodded then did.

"What is it?" Anderson barely kept the sigh and annoyance out of his voice.

"Integra has been cleared of all charges." Maxwell said.

"What? Who did tat?"

"That is your job to discover." Maxwell said then hung up.

"Tat Blonde headed bitch." Anderson growled and stroked a bayonet.

* * *

"Her Royal Majesty the Grand Queen of this land." The herald said. All stood.

"Please be seated my knights." The Queen nodded. She had decided to allow Alya in with her to serve her so none of the knights were meant to do this for their Queen. She knew they would do so and happily however she did not wish that for them.

"My Queen!" They all said and sat.

"First I know many of have a servant we trust with our lives and the innermost secrets of our hearts. I have my Alya." The Queen looked around. "Zsophia you have Jolene." She smiled at Sir Irons. "Your Jenkins as well." She nodded. I agree they may accompany you to meetings now."

"It is as you please Gracious Queen." They all nodded as one. It truth most were glad that it could happen. It would make their lives easier. "Now down to business. Who will fill in the spots in the Round Table? There are some who are natural to fill those places."

"Which is why we need to choose others." Sir Marberry said calmly.

"After this I believe we all agree." Sir Irons said.

"We know there is a major player who had those two on a string." Sir Griffiths sighed.

"Anything more on that Prin… I mean Countess." Carter shook his head.

"We are following up on all we found from the traitors." Zsophia grimaced. "It would seem that their handler knew how stupid and unreliable they had become." She shook her head. "That is Integra's next task. She really was instrumental in finding those two."

"I honestly thought you two hated one another." Sir Richardson laughed.

"We are not friends, we are not enemies either. We simply are." Zsophia shrugged.

"Well I suggest we all make some notes as to who would best fill the shoes and go on with it." Sir Addams shook his head.

"Any ideas will be run through the mill by us all. We need to be very careful. The heir apparent may be a problem." Sir Marberry sighed.

"How about that Inspector you had at the wedding?" Sir Dixon asked.

"Oh lord no." Zsophia laughed. "He might shoot the lot of us for the idea." She shook her head. "He likes being a police officer. He would hate this."

"Well then we will have to look harder." Sir Carter nodded. "I was wondering if I might be moved to Education with what Vivan is doing."

"An excellent idea. How is the academy coming along?" The Queen asked.

"Well actually. Mr. Tailor is designing the uniforms." Sir Carter smiled.

"Most fashionable Academy in a few areas them." Sir Campbell shook his head.

"I will move to Commerce then." Sir Marberry smiled. "I am still spry enough."

"That we all know from the weekend." Sir Richardson laughed.

"For now I think it would be best to have the work load of the others divvied up between all of us." Zsophia sighed. "It may make more work for us all but It would be the safest. It also many make the head of the Hydra reveal it's self."

"We agree. You Zsophia have your hands well and full." The Queen looked at her. "You may not take on anything more."

"I agree, My hands are full and may be getting more so." Zsophia shook her head.

"How so?" The Queen asked.

"Not all of the covens and the like have appreciated Hellsing becoming more involved." Zsophia shook her head. "When they thought we could be wielded as a weapon against one another they liked us, when they were more protected they like us. Now though there is the beginning of a divide. A large number of the older covens do not like us and the influence we have." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Most of the single practitioners and many others do like us. We have our own coven as well."

"Do you? I had no idea." Sir Irons blinked.

"It is the easiest way of understanding the ebbs and flows of that area. We have friend in all of the major areas we know of. It is easier to let them be and do as they will so long as it does not cause problems." Zsophia shook her head.

"We take it that there may be a storm on that horizon?" Her Royal Majesty asked.

"Yes. Those who support us and those who do not." Zsophia sighed. "The I guess …. Head …. Of that group does not like me specifically. He does not like that I have upset their age old power structure. I have brought different ways in and because of that the power balance has changed. The ones that they would have sacrificed to the authorities in the past they cannot now."

"Why is that?" sir Campbell asked curious.

"Because those are the ones who came together and became Hellsings coven." The Queen smirked.

"Yes. Their magic was unformed now they work together. In many ways they are the Crowns coven." Zsophia smiled.

"But they will answer to you specifically." Sir Dixon said.

"Yes." Zsophia nodded. "One thing that I do want to bring to the meeting is this. After the seals were releases a great deal of magical energy was released." Zsophia looked at each member of the table. "There will be more magical things about."

"What do you mean?" Sir Dixon blinked.

"She means do not be surprised if a child tells you they have seen fairies." Sir Marberry smiled.

"Alice has had one to tea." Sir Griffiths laughed. When the others sat with eyes wide open he nodded. "Hand o'er heart."

"I think some sweet cream may be in store for our home." Sir Campbell sighed. "That may explain a bit."

"I know that Beta does for them as in her home land." Sir Addams nodded. "Our staff have been admonished as to the ways to keep them happy."

"The staffs at all of the royal lands have learned." The Queen nodded.

"forgive me if I do not…. Believe…. You?" Sir Dixon blinked.

"Hum? Oh I see you two now. Come on down them." Zsophia laughed. One and Other came down and stood on the table looking at all of the men. "Now then I suspect you want Lila?"

One and other nodded. They mimed eating cookies then they ran all over the table as if chasing each other.

"I see you want to play with all of the children. Well they are finishing their school work now." Zsophia shook her head. "Now to be very serious. Is this a room you were told you may come into?" One and other shook their heads no. "Were you told to stay out of this room?" Both shook their heads no. "Very well then you may not come in here again. You must not repeat anything you have heard in here." She looked sternly at them. They nodded and looked at their toes. "I am not cross at you. This is just very serious. Understood?" They nodded. "Now one thing remember to bow to the Queen of the land." They nodded then flew up to the Queen perched on her lap and bowed to her.

"Well aren't you both sweet?" She smiled. "Ah see Alya has gifts for you." Alya came over and gave them each a shiny ribbon with a polished stone on it.

One and Other smiled and took their new treasures.

"As the Countess said you must keep these things you have heard to yourself and you must stay out of the room." The Queen said.

One and Other bowed and nodded.

"Go to the kitchen." Zsophia smiled. "Cook will you please give One and Other one treat each?" She looked at the other one. "Please have the table and chairs set out so One and Other may join us."

Both nodded.

"Will you repeat the message?" One and Other looked confused then smiled.

"As the Countess said you must keep these things you have heard to yourself and you must stay out of the room." The Queen's voice came from One.

"Forgive me if I do not…. Believe…. You?" Sir Dixion's voice came from Other.

"Clever both of you." Zsophia laughed. "Scoot now."

One and Other bowed to the Queen saluted each of the men then flew over to Zsophia and kissed her cheeks and flew off.

"Those two are mimics." Zsophia smiled. "Very clever ones as well. I also have a new friend among the Fair Ones. There are Wee Ones everywhere."

"They like little shiny things and anything sweet." Sir Marberry smiled. "I have seen a few at our estate. They are well treated." He promised.

"They are the sweet and playful ones often into mischief." The Queen smiled.

"Remember all, not all of the small ones are sweet and fun. Some ate mean and lethal. Upsetting any of them can be bad." Zsophia warned them.

"Do we need to worry?" sir Dixon asked carefully.

"Not so long as you are kind and respectful of them they are not toys or pets. They are members of your home." Sir Addams smiled. "Beta will be pleased to know that they are here as well."

"I suggest highly that you remember the tales of your grandmothers and the old superstitions." Sir Irons said. "I know I will."

"Good plan My knight." The Queen nodded. "So there is likely to be upset with the covens?"

"We will keep it to a minimum. I will be speaking to the Inspector. He can keep things on the quiet. He is the one dealing with the Devil dog."

"What is happening with that?" Sir Griffiths asked thinking on Alice and her fright.

"We are sorting things together. It is odd as anything. " Zsophia shook her head.

"We are aware of other things as well." The Queen nodded. "We order that no more be put on Zsophia's plate." She them looked at Zsophia. "We order you to delegate as you are able. And you will make yourself able."

"Yes Great Queen. I already have been." Zsophia nodded. "I am focusing more on the big picture now. I am going out on Missions. It relieves stress."

"I am sure it does." Sir Irons shook his head.

"Well then We begin to see a plan with matters. Is there anything else We need to put on the table now?" The Queen looked at all of her loyal knights. She realized how loyal now.

"No nothing I think Lovely Queen." Sir Irons smiles and bowed his head.

"Nothing else from me." The other knights said.

"Good this meeting is over then." The Queen nodded and stood. All of the others in the room stood then went to one knee heads bowed. "Carry on with your duties."

"As Our Queen wishes we will do and **Never** Fail." They intoned all at once.

* * *

"My darling you will never believe it!" Lady Irons said as she walked into the billiards room.

"What is it?" Sir Irons asked. "You look nearly in shock."

"Integra accepted to the luncheon tomorrow." Lady Irons sat and blinked.

"Wonderful! I am glad she is making an attempt to stay out of herself imposed seclusion." Sir Irons nodded. "She has had it for years. Now that she has been cleared it will do well for her to be social."

"That is very true my dragon." Lady Irons nodded. "I shall insist she call me by my Christian name there. I will help pull her out of that shell." She smiled. "It cannot be any worse than pulling Zsophia out of hers." She and Sir Irons laughed.


	93. Groups and Teams

Authors Notes:

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

93 Groups and teams

* * *

Metallic thunder was followed with screams of wounded and dying men. Alucard walked into the room before him and growled. He knew he needed to gather information but he also wanted death, destruction, and blood so much blood.

"We have the west side blocked and cleared." One man's voice came over the com as weapons fire was heard.

"South side is nearly done."

"Get out of the building." Alucard said simply. "Do not let them escape."

The Radios had only the sounds of men evacuating and locking doors. "All out!" A woman called out.

"Yes Ma'am!" Came over the coms.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen." Alucard nearly purred.

Most people there knew Alucard knew he was very, very angry no one knew why all they knew was that Alucard was calmly angry. Some even began to pray.

"Well then." Alucard smiled broadly. "There are people here that have information I need." He grabbed a FREAK and tore his head off. "I will kill everyone until I find the information I need." He smirked. _Then the rest of you will die. _He stomped a ghoul under another one.

"I will tell you everything you need!" One man came forward thinking he was buying his life.

"Good." Alucard took the man by the head sunk his fangs into the hapless man's throat.

Others thought they could get away then. They soon realized their doom when the doors were blocked.

"Good now I have the information I needed. The rest of you are sport and food." Alucard laughed.

"No matter what, do not forget your training." The order came over the coms quietly. None of the men could forget it. Those doors and windows would not be opened until all of the screaming was done for a full five minutes. No one would look in. None dared. They had seen the outcome when they were mop up. They were told when it was happening seeing it was worse. Now with Alucard being in the mood for sport no one was sure they would keep their sanity. The ones that saw Commander Victoria in vampire battle were still not right in the head.

* * *

Seras stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Well he is feeling better now." She smiled.

"Alucard?" Blondie asked pausing before getting off the transport.

"Yes, Don't worry he is in the south tonight." Seras smiled.

"I am very aware of where his assignments are." Blondie nodded. "All of the GC are. It is part of the nightly reports." She shook her head." He only goes with teams that have been trained to work with him."

"Yes that is right I had forgotten." Seras sighed." Shall we? It is a light night but still…" Seras shrugged.

"Yes commander." Blondie nodded. "I have a book I want to finish reading. Go!" Men with weapons came out of the transports quietly. They staged then selves quietly. "Fire it up!" The next noise was the doors coming off their hinges forcefully as men kicked them down and began to go to work. It was a warehouse not a big one but they had found a nasty surprise at one. Everyone was more careful even as they began to fire. They had learned to look for more things, magic things. It had saved more than a few lives.

* * *

"So all the parents are busy then." Richardson laughed as they walked down a street in the sunny day.

"Hey as long as we don't do anything serious we are safe." Griffiths laughed.

"It will be good to catch up some of the blokes from the wedding." Carter smiled. It was odd for him the looks he got now as he walked with the others. He reminded himself that it was **there** they became fast friends, more than that he joined the pack. Now it was a pack of Dragons instead of the wolves people had thought.

"Mum has given us permission" "to bring you to a place to" "meet someone special." "You will gain a" "new knowledge there." Vlad and Viktor said as they walked along.

"Well we have already learned a great deal." Derrick said.

"It is about things with my ring. Why it was able to save my life?" Freddy asked.

"Wait what do you mean save your life?" Derrick asked.

"When did that happen?" Griffiths asked with wide eyes his jaw beginning to set.

"The challenge." Richardson shook his head. "I thought you should have been worse off than you were."

"Yes." Freddy nodded. "Then we do need to go somewhere specific." He sighed. "I had forgotten."

"It can be easy to do." Viktor and Vlad said as one. "We are here." They said as the lads all stopped in front of a little park.

"Where? This wall?" Griffiths frowned.

"Wait they don't…" Freddy blinked.

"Not yet." Viktor and Vlad nodded. "Follow us please." Viktor seemed to push on something. He Vlad and Freddy walked through the wall. The others took a breath to just walk into the wall but after they passed through they all saw they were in a room with people eating and drinking as they spoke.

"Ah I was wondering when the lot of you would be in here." Dirk smiled and walked over.

"Yes friend Dirk." Viktor nodded. "As they are Dragons it is time they learn." Vlad nodded.

"Is that book hovering?" Carter asked his eyes wide.

"Yep so nothing can spill on it." Tabby said walking by. "You need to not eat around this one I'll put it back."

"Allow me Lady Tabitha." Tanya smiled and put the book away.

"Aw Tanya just call me Tabby like always." Tabby sighed. She realized that Tanya was smirking. "Nice. Ya got me." Tabby laughed. "Hey blokes." She smiled.

"Well as you can see plainly magic is real. Witches and wizards do exist as do all manner of creatures…. May I see your ring?" Dirk asked.

"Certanly." Freddy nodded and walked closer and held up his hand.

"I thought as much." Dirk nodded. "As the Countess never removes her necklace never ever remove that ring. That ring protects you in more ways than you may think." He smiled. "Yes young Dragon of the Gold ring I know that ring, its history, its importance, and its meaning." He gestured the lads further in.

"So you know about mum's necklace?" The Spawn asked.

"Indeed. I was sure of things about your mother before she knew the possibility of." Dirk smiled.

"Friend Dirk we know you have aided and protected out Lady Mother." They said as one and bowed deeply to him. "Know you have our thanks our friendship and we honor and will ever be respecters of the bond created between our family and you."

"I thank you both for that." Dirk bowed deeply to them. "To know these things from your mouths is deeply touching. To know that I have the friendship and continued bond through this generation of dragons is humbling and gratifying." Many there knew that they saw an ancient pledging of support and friendship. Word of this would travel far.

"Young Dragons I offer the comfort and protection of myself and this place. You will always have a place of refuge." Dirk bowed to the others of the Dragons.

Freddy thought and bowed the others followed suit they understood what to do if not why.

"Friend Dirk we the younger Dragons are grateful for this offer and humbly we thank you. As we accept your hospitality and this place as refuge, we promise we will be ones who will take up arms if needed to protect your people, your place, and yourself." Freddy put his hand where his sword would be he bowed as if he was still in royal clothing and armor.

"This we swear." The others intoned and bowed in the same way. They did not know that as this was happening patrons and staff saw the armor and splendor. They saw the deep red royal dragons on the chest of the young men, heard the dragon in their voices, saw the wild but self-disciplined look in their eyes, felt the strength and presence as they stood. These people also knew that in their hearts these young men were dragons. There was a respect, an awe and yes even a little fear of them. On some it was not lost that should this situation between the Countess and the faction of older covens were to become battle they were looking as some of the likely champions. They might seem children but like the playgroup they were sure that this was a force to be reckoned with.

"I and my establishment are grateful and know that there are still young men of strength and valor here." Dirk nodded gravely. He knew that this pack of young Dragons had not idea of exactly what was going on. He also knew even if they did know they would still do the same. "You and those you need are welcome here as you see fit." He smiled. "Now young Dragons let us eat and talk of things. I know first Treasures and little treasures are busy with their traditions. I will teach you of others." Dirk smiled widely.

"Cool!" Tabitha smiled. "I wondered where Lila was. She is usually here as well. I am not sure if I am happy or upset I can't go."

"Why is that Tabby?" Derrick asked confused.

"I have something gnawing on me magically and this is one of the few places it can't get to me at." Tabby said matter of fact. "Hey Mary! I need to talk with you about the Toothy ones." She waved at Mary. "Be back later blokes. Mary and I will be in the small room you all will need the bigger one."

"Indeed we will. But not the room you are thinking of" Dirk said the last bit quietly as he watched Tabby go off. "Take Ruger with you!" He yelled after her.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Tabby ran back and grabbed Ruger then went off a small hall.

"Something is gnawing on her magically?" Freddy asked with a frown. She was of the royal family she was older then Lila but she was still a treasure to be protected.

"You will learn more on that." Dirk nodded. "Worry not Young Royal Dragons she is well protected." He smiled amazed how well the responsibility sat on one so young. "We go up the stair gents." Dirk smiled. "All in for coca?" As they all nodded he looked over his shoulder.

"Like I needed to be told?" Anna rolled her eyes and followed up behind then into a room larger than expected.

"Please have a seat Young Dragons." Dirk motioned to a round table in the room.

"Thank you." All of them including the Spawn said as they looked around then at the table. They all knew the stories of King Arthur. The shape of the table was not lost on them. With somberness they all walked to their seats. It was large enough to hold them with some extra chairs.

They all stopped and looked at the table. Soon the chairs were chosen. The Princes stood side by side. The rest of their Dragons took up chairs so they surrounded the table equally.

"Hello Young Dragons." The Older Man With the Gold Ring said and bowed.

"Sir!" They all said.

"There will be others to fill the empty chairs at times. None will sit in your seats. You claimed yours first, as is you right." Dirk nodded. "Now we begin on lesson they cannot teach at the new academy. These are lessons that will become vital in your lives."

"Yes sir." Everyone said then sat.

* * *

"Yes Lila you may wear your new spats." Zsophia had laughed half an hour ago. She Dumpling and Lila walked into the garden of the Irons estate. "Emily!" Zsophia said as she looked around." Your garden is a wonder as always." The ladies hugged. "No one has Roses like you do!"

"Countess you will make me blush!" Lady Irons laughed. "Hello Lila, Dumpling and Familiar. Alice is not here yet." She smiled and gave Lila a hug.

"Ok." Lila nodded. "Thank you Grand Treasure Irons for inviting me too. I missed seeing you." She returned the hug and kissed Lady Irons on the cheek.

"Well I am delighted to have you here." Lady Irons smiled. "See there are other friends who wanted to play." She laughed. "No playing The Game right now." She admonished Lila.

"I promise I won't start one if one starts I will remind others that they must not play it here and now." Lila nodded. "Familiar will also help."

"Thank you Familiar for your help." Lady Irons petted Familiar and watched with a smile as Lila ran off and Dumpling followed after Lila.

"I have missed her, Alice as well." Lady Irons shook her head. "I still feel naked in these modern skirts after those trains."

"Hello Sir Helsing." Lady Irons smiled. Everyone here was shocked to see Integra.

"Lady Irons. Countess Dornez." Integra took a breath she was completely out of her element. "I thank you for your invitation Lady Irons."

"It is my pleasure to see you again." Lady Irons smiled. "Please call me Emily."

"Thank you Emily. Please call me Integra." Integra knew every point of etiquette she still worried.

"You look well Integra. I am happy to see you out of the house. I think this will be first of many functions." Zsophia smiled. She then leaned in and said in a conspiratorial manner. "It does get easier I promise. We will help."

"Indeed we shall." Lady Irons nodded.

"I thank you both." Integra meant it. Left on her own it would likely be ugly. Many if the husbands of these ladies did not like her. She knew it would color their view of her and not to the positive.

"Sir Integra!" One of the woman from the Wedding weekend. "It is wonderful to see you! Here let me steal you away the lemonade is very refreshing." The ladies from the wedding week vowed on their own to help Integra. For one she is the one that helped find the traitors. And she had proven to not be a gorgon during the week. They had seen her with children; they had seen her work so hard for her families honor. She was accepted by the Countess. They could try to help. The rest is of course was up to her.

"Um Thank you." Integra and went off with the lady whose name she could not remember.

"I understand. Beta is having a time of it as well she hates jeans and refuses to wear them." Zsophia laughed. "I hope she accepted?"

"She did and here she is." Lady Irons and Zsophia were not surprised to see Beta wearing the dagger her husband had given her. It was causing a sensation with some ladies as this foreign woman came in.

"Well then." Zsophia took the dagger she had been given from her bag and put it quickly on. Lady Irons retrieved hers from a basket she carried and put it on as well.

Quietly other women did as well retrieving them from new purses that had recently been purchased all needed lightly bigger ones to accommodate their daggers. Zsophia may not be the princess to the rest of the world, now she was Countess. Even before that weekend people respected her. She and Lady Irons put their daggers on, Lady Adams wore hers. Now all women from the weekend did and they found a pride and joy in doing so. A part of that time was again with them. They all carried the daggers as admonished by the prince after he had admonished all women to always keep with them the daggers given them by husbands. Now they simply did so openly.

Integra had been gifted hers by the Queen. She removed it from her shoulder holster and clipped it to her belt.

Now the sensation spread. It was obvious now who had been at the weekend and it was quite apparent many things happened behind those closed gates. More than any had thought. They knew those men had met their maker there. Now these women openly carried weapons. The mystery of that week only deepened.

"Lady Addams it is wonderful to see you!" Lady Irons said as she walked over.

"I am grateful for the invitation. I have brought you some of the candies you liked from the wedding Grand Treasure." Beta smiled and dropped a curtsey. "I made them yesterday. Please call me Beta."

"I will, thank you for the candies I do love them and you must call me Emily I insist." Lady Irons said as she gave Beta a hug. "I did not realize you knew how to make these. You must teach me!" Lady Irons forgot time just then she held the candies as if to give them to a serving maid. One had always been by her side the week. Standing in the open air exchanging these pleasantries with these women she forgot the when and the where.

A young maid, one who had only just started to serve saw the beginning of the action. She had been watching very carefully and she ran to the side of The Grand Treasure. The young maid caught the candies just in time, before it hit the ground.

"Forgive my tardiness Grand Treasure I did not realize I was given the opportunity to serve you like this today." She curtseyed praying she had done the right thing.

"It is well." Lady Irons smiled. "I had forgotten. I thought one had not been chosen." She handed her basket to the young maid. "You were very quick and you noticed my action. I am proud of you. Thank you my dear…."

"Linda, Grand Treasure. I am your servant Linda." Linda had read about the medieval and other times and cultures she believed she knew what to say she prayed she was correct.

"Thank you Linda." Lady Irons smiled at the girl. She saw how the Linda straightened up she quickly straightened her uniform. There was a new strength and pride in the young woman. Lady Irons was glad.

"Beta marriage agrees with you." Zsophia smiled. She too had seen the instant change from a girl not knowing why the heck she was here what she was to do into a young woman with a true purpose.

"Thank you Countess." Beta beamed. One because she knew by the way that the women acted that her Princess was a woman of great power as her husband told her. "You are as always lovely and gracious." She curtseyed.

Now maids came to the sides of all the ladies there. Some had arrived with the ladies others took it on themselves to be sure that the ladies were well served. Zsophia did not even have to turn her head when her personal maid went to the side of one of the women many had been snubbing, she was a commoner.

"Thank you. I hope your dragon treats you well." Zsophia said lightly.

Another maid from Zsophia's house had appeared by her side. A moment later all of the women seen as common had a serving girl from the house of the Countess.

"He treats me with more care than any treasure could hope to have from her dragon. He treats me as if I carried a treasure or dragon already." Beta knew it was no light comment, Zsophia was still her princess. She knew that Zsophia still would watch over her. If Sir Addams was less than kind with her, Zsophia would make him suffer and Beta knew it.

"I am very happy then." Zsophia smiled and hugged Beta. "You are adjusting well I am glad."

"We know that this is your first function, this is more informal. The formal introduction will happen soon." Lady Irons smiled.

"I would hope you will allow Walter and I to do so." Zsophia took Beta's hands. "It would be our honor to do so."

"I thank you! I happily accept." Beta smiled and hugged Zsophia.

"Well then the invitations will go out today. I will be throwing a party in your honor in two weeks." Zsophia smiled. At Beta's look of shock Zsophia smiled. "I had hoped you would allow this. It will be the first function as husband and wife for Walter and I as well." Zsophia blushed.

"Hi Beta!" Lila ran over and gave Beta a hug and kiss.

Every one there knew that Lady Beta Addams was not one to toy with. The Countess Dornez was throwing a formal party for her. The Lady Irons welcomed her as if an old friend. This was a woman to befriend.

Again things had changed. Now who was common could be very important. If they were here they were friends of the Lady Irons and the Countess. That was to be kept in mind.

* * *

Tanya was still amazed to see magic so well managed. To see so many working together was a wonder. It was odd training with this playgroup she swore she would learn quickly.

"Will you tell me why you…..." Tanya began.

"We Tanya." Chloe said. "You are one of us now." She smiled.

"Oh!" Tanya was surprised. Again she was so easily being accepted into another group. "Well then why are we called a playgroup and the others are called covens?"

"Because we are kids." Darren smiled. "Or were."

"We are the ones who did not fit into other covens." Mary nodded.

"They would say something like: you simple child go play with the others in their little play group." Cindy said.

"So we would all kinda found our way here. Dirk began to trains us." Tabby shrugged.

"And because of that we even make our astral forms or our ghosts look like children. Watch!" Mary and the others laid down. Soon a child stood next to their bodies. "See!"

"By the Dragon." Tanya blinked.

"When you are ready we can teach you how to do this." Chloe nodded.

"If she does not figure it out first. Wanna try Tanya?" Tabby asked.

"Yes I do." Tanya nodded. "First I lay down."

"You don't have to but you want to. Your body will fall and you will have bruises." Darren rolled his eyes as the others giggled at him.

"I see then." Tanya smiled and lay down.

"It is like standing up again but without the body." Mary smiled then frowned. "That is not a good explanation." She shook her head.

"Is it like this?" Tanya's body moved a bit then the ghost Tanya stood up.

"Yay!" The children cheered.

"But I look like my body not like a child." Tanya looked at herself and then the others.

"Remember what you looked like as a child?" Darren smiled.

"I suppose." Tanya thought to how the girls looked. Her spirit changed until she was a child.

"Yay!" all the kids cheered again.

"Hey you still have a knife and scissors as well!" Mary blinked and her sheep bleated.

"As a child I always carried them." Tanya said as if Mary ought to already know this.

"Woah she is going to be interesting." Darren blinked. All of them had children's things that they used to focus their magic through.

"Did you have a pet? Or a dolly?" Chloe asked.

"Yes she looked like this." Tanya thought and something like her dolly was in her hands. Tanya's eyes got bight and she held her dolly to her chest. "I had given her to my little cousin when she had a fever to help her. I never felt good if I thought to take her back."

"Well then this is all good now you really are a member of the playgroup! Let's go show Dirk!" Tabby said.

"Yay!" the others cheered and ran through the door and down the stair.

"Hello Mr. Dirk." Tanya said when they came to him.

"Well hello there Tanya you are adorable like all of your friends. I see you are indeed a full member of the play group now." He patted a table. "Up you go." He smiled. After she did Dirk looked around. "Everyone there is a new full witch in our lands she is a member of the Playgroup. Her name is Tanya!"

People cheered and clapped their hands. Tanya was confused. "Mr. Dirk?"

"A new witch or wizard is a happy occasion for all of our community." Dirk smiled as the rest of the playgroup stood on the table. "See you really do need a bigger table now that there is even one more. You have a good and now very strong group." He nodded. He also knew once Lila was allowed to join their group it would be one of the strongest covens on the island, if not the strongest. Not many had stopped to think on it. In all honesty, Zsophia was the head of the playgroup. There was a reason they called her Mum.

* * *

"I am not sure I can completely wrap my head around this." Griffiths sighed and shook his head. He was a chemist. He was based in since as strongly as Viktor and Vlad were in magic.

"Why not?" "Nothing in" "the world" "has changed." Viktor and Vlad asked. The difference for them was that their minds were open to both worlds they did not feel the need to exclude one from the other.

"Physically nothing has changed. We are just looking through a new set of eyes." Derrick smiled thinking back on what his grandfather had said after the academy siege.

"Yes we all are." Freddy smiled.

"Why are you having so easy a time with this Richardson?" Young Carter asked.

"Because we never said it didn't exist." James Richardson shrugged. "Our house is haunted. We have odd things happen. Now I guess it may not be ghosts all the time." He shook his head. "This is just a strengthening of that. It is a way of putting it with a real name."

"So now we will be using magic more?" Carter asked.

"Yes young Dragon you will. Soon you will eat drink and breathe magic. Those two always have." The older Man With the Gold Ring smiled.

"You have?" Griffiths blinked. "Right, more makes sense. The way you speak, the way you work together perfectly. The way you were able to lead us. The way you were able to move the night of the school…. The night…. Those guns….the sunglasses…. No noise even when she had blood on her boots. We all made noise….. she is so pale…" He stopped short. He turned his head and was white. "She is a vampire." He blinked. "The one you called Aunty Seras, the one who…."

The others looked at Viktor and Vlad the line of logic working through them.

"_Griffiths figured out about you being Midian."_ The young princes thought to Seras.

"Damn. Should have realized he would." Seras groaned.

"Who realized what My Dark Rose?" Alucard asked annoyed their sleep being disrupted. Seras speaking aloud was serious.

"Griffiths that I am Midian. He will realize about you."

"Damn. He is a scientist and very logical and also willing to take that jump into the maybe." Alucard shook his head. _/Zsophia Young Griffiths has figured out Seras and I are Midian./  
/It was bound to be figured out by the Young Royal Dragons. It is your call./_ Zsophia took a sip of tea.

/I will not have them lie./ _/Tell them the truth./_ Alucard thought to the lads.

"Yes she is. Their race is actually referred to as Midian." Viktor and Vlad affirmed.

"Wait that means that her husband…" Carter said with wide eyes.

"Yes." They said together in agreement.

"Alucard…." Derrick blinked.

"Yes." Again they nodded.

"The terrible truth, of this past week, the one most do not even realize." Richardson almost wanted to be ill.

"Yes." Viktor and Vlad answered now Freddy joined them.

"You knew?" Viktor and Vlad blinked.

"As the Young Man of the Gold Ring it is my responsibility to know should something happen to my mentor I must be able to step in." Freddy nodded. "That knowledge, that terrible truth as well as others are mine to keep."

"The wisest choice was made in you. You have our respect and full support Man with the Gold Ring." Viktor and Vlad inclined their heads to him.

"I thank you my princes." The older Man of the Gold ring said and inclined his head.

The Men of the Gold looked in front of them. Both could see more of the future than any knew.

The rest of the Dragons looked at one another. "As your Dragons we will be ready. As we know we will act to keep this information quiet. We will keep this information into the grave and further if needed." Somehow they knew what to say, how to say it and that they had to.

"Already the magic binds you closer. If you had any misgivings it would not be so." The older Man With the Gold Ring smiled. "I am not the only who chose wisely."

* * *

"Thank you Anna." Zsophia smiled at the little girl. They still ran up to her to get kisses and give little things like flowers. "Your garden will be picked clean." Zsophia apologized.

"They are young girls my garden will survive." Lady Irons smiled. Her basket was full so was her heart. "I am glad you do not have allergies Lady Marberry." Lady Irons smiled as they went to the ancient Treasure.

"Even if I did I would not care one whit. Little kisses and flowers agree with me" She laughed. "This is lovely. "Sarah Parker is here it is lovely to see her."

"Yes it is." Lady Irons smiled. "It is interesting so many of these 'proper' ladies of society thought to snub the 'common' ones. Now they must play very, very nice." Her grin was a bit wicked.

"You have too much fun with this." Barbra came over. "Thank you for your help this week it has been trying. Lady "

"It has been my pleasure. Jake Jr. and his sister had gotten a bit behind." Lady Irons explained.

"I am so glad they are getting help then." Zsophia smiled. She was seeing happen what she wanted. The blending of cultures and also respecting of classes. There would always be delineation. History demanded it. But she demanded respect for one and all. She would begin where she could.

Gun fire was heard and some women screamed. Other women swore and pulled the screaming ones to the ground.

"All right you rich bitches we want it all!" one man growled.

"Seven?" One woman whispered

"Nine." Another said.

"On your command." They looked at Zsophia.

Zsophia was taken off guard only half a moment. She had been wondering how to take the most down in one move on her own. _Of course these women have seen how to be true women. _She smiled a feral smile. She knew others did as well.

_They look to her immediately, already they easily draw weapons._ Integra forwent her gun. She drew her dagger. She nodded to Zsophia. Integra thought she saw a look of approval.

_She chose her dagger. She makes herself one with them. _Zsophia was pleased. This would bring Integra closer with these women. This would help Integra with her specialist job. It would in the long run make Integra happier less alone.

As the robbers got closer yelling profanities waving guns in the air many women rolled their eyes, they are ready to pounce.

/Now!/ Zsophia commanded and sprung up she leapt and buried her dagger in the throat of one man.

/Our Families!/ The other women responded and attacked the intruders. Proud British women stood tall over their now dead assailants as security and others finished getting there. The surprised men never were able to get a shot off at them.

"Yes the Women of England are a force on their own." Sir Irons pronounced proudly. "Here my most precious Treasure you have some blood on your hands."

"You, you killed them." One fragile woman gasped from the ground tears of fear in her eyes.

"Of course they did." Lady Marberry said. She had sat there not moving an inch. "They are mothers, daughters, sisters, wives and friends." She regarded the others with amusement. "What else were they to do? Others needed their protection. These daggers are not just a fashion statement." She chided the women then she smiled at Integra. "Thank you Karen." Lady Marberry took her dagger back.

"It is my honor." The young woman said as she handed it back. "I will need to clean the hilt when we get home."

"Real woman will stand in ready to protect her friends, home and family especially the children." Integra nodded. She has learned new ways. Now she could still serve and protect her homeland it was a shade different.

"Speaking of children." Sir Irons looked over his shoulder. "Doctors NOW!" He roared. Security men flew.

"You stay down there Griffiths." Lady Marberry ordered. "You too Richardson and Carter you stay still until the doctors arrive."

"Lila go get pillows." The Dumplings knew their jobs. "Lady Carter you must!"

"Alice blankets." The other Dumpling said.

"Yes Dumpling!" They said "Let's go everyone!" All the children ran to get pillows and blankets. Amazed people could only stand in dazed wonder. Many of these women were in shock or going there.

"We need space!" a woman who was a nurse said. In the first rounds of fire some women had been grazed. Other woulds were from shattered glass and china. Fine china smashed as the table cloths were pulled to keep from the mess and tables were nearly thrown away from the women on the ground.

"The bodies." Zsophia looked.

"Allow us men to do something." Sir Irons said with a small laugh. "We will clean up this time."

"Thank you." Zsophia chuckled.

A thunder of hooves were heard.

"We heard gunfire." Griffiths said as he leapt from his saddle. He went to his mother.

/Blankets and pillows!/ Dumplings said in unison.

/Yes!/ Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"We need speed." Lady Irons looked at her grandsons.

"Lady." They nodded together and rode.

"Wolf?" Lila said. One of the stallions walked to her. "May I?" He nodded. "Put me up." Lila said then rode fast. To a maid she said. "give me the pillows and blankets."

When the rescue physicians got there they were amazed.

"Griffin!" Alice called out. "Oh the doctors are here!" Alice rode over to them. "You can ride or just give me a big that needs carrying."

"Here." The stunned man blinked.

"I may mount?" A woman asked. "Yes." Alice nodded. "My new Mama and others are pregnant."

"Thank you." She mounted and they rode fast to the wounded. "I will look for them. After we get to the women go back and ask them for the preg packs dozen."

"Yes ma'am" Alice nodded. "I will." She watched where they rode so as not to cause any problems. As the woman hit her feet and walked two steps. "A dozen Preg Packs?" The woman nodded.

The woman EMT was pointed to the pregnant women first.

"We will go Alice you can stay." Viktor said as Vlad was on his way.

"Thank you Viktor." Alice smiled and dismounted.

Men could only stand back they would be underfoot as women took care of one another. Even Children were working as they ran as fast as little legs could carry them doing anything asked. Other women not so busy ran or rode with young men to get water and cups that would hold enough water for a quick rinse of a wound and for thirsty hard working women.

"Well then I suspect the bodies have been cleared off." Inspector James said as he dismounted. "Thank you." He nodded to Lila.

"Your welcome Inspector!" She smiled.

Inspector James was surprised how calm he actually felt with thundering hooves.

"We had to for medical reasons." Sir Irons said calmly.

"I see." Inspector James nodded as he shook Sir Irons hand.

"Those are high caliber weapons." Sergeant Webber said as he dismounted. "Illegal and then some." He nodded. "Sir Irons." He smiled and nodded to the older man. "Thank you." He nodded to Derrick.

"Sir." Derrick nodded then went back to get others. Now it was bobbies that were being ferried to the scene as well as medical staff. All that were brave enough.

"Indeed sergeant. Are they all dead?" Inspector James asked knowing the answer.

"Ladies I apologize. We must have your daggers they are evidence." Sergeant Webber smiled, and pointed to the one table still standing.

"Of course." Zsophia said and put hers down.

Other daggers were quickly put on the table either by the owner or the maid.

"Mama?" Lila whispered.

"No." She whispered back.

"Alice no." Lila whispered after she had walked to her best friend. Alice nodded. They had kept their daggers sheathed and hidden. They did not need to give them up.

"Here is mine." Integra put hers down. "Gentleman I can take you to the path they took coming in."

"Thank you Ma'am" One of the bobbies said. Barely not rolling his eyes.

"This is Sir Integra Helsing." Sir Irons said. "We are lucky to have her eyes."

"Right then. Thank you Sir Helsing. Sir Helsing I am sorry for the evil done to your family name." The Bobbie said with a bow.

"I thank you for those words officer." Integra blinked. "This way please.

"Thank you ladies." Sergeant Webber smiled. "If you will leave your descriptions of your daggers as we take statements. We will return your property as we are able."

Bobbies were in shock. It was all so well ordered. "Ma'am." One officer said as a table and four chairs were righted. This took the British stiff upper lip to a new level.

"Lisa shall I have Nanette pick your Amelia up?" One woman called to the other.

"Yes thank you. The school is a short day and will be shorter still I am sure." Lisa nodded.

"I can send Val to get Lana." Another voice said.

"The girls are in the same school. We can have Nannette get then both."

"I can send Val to Cindy's school for the kids there."

"Here you are sir." Lila said as she handed a Bobbie the pen he had dropped. "If you need water it is coming."

"Thank you Little.."

"Treasure. They are Little Treasures." Zsophia smiled. "Lila go sit with Alice please she is upset."

"Yes Mama!" Lila ran off.

"Ma'am they are little treasures indeed." The Bobbie nodded. "And tough ones at that." He had seen grown men fall when something happened. Not these women. They took care of what needed taking care of. Be it a pillow and blanket, a glass of water, a wound that needed bandaged, or a group of men meaning no good.

Yes some would still complain so they would receive attention and they were seen to. They would also be remembered the Bobbie was sure, and not in a positive light.

The children worked right alongside. There were no children screaming or crying. You could see fear in them but you could also see little jaws set. They would take care of what needed taking care of too.

* * *

Marcus sat back in his small hotel room. "Well this sucks." He grimaced he had been given the get out warning once the first traitor died. "No more cushy living I guess." There was a knock on the door. "Ya what is it?" He walked to the door and opened it.

"Mr. Marcus?" A Gentleman in a chauffeur's uniform asked.

"Ya…" Marcus took half step back and eyed the man wary.

"I have been asked to bring you to your new quarters." The man said and looked distastefully at the room. "I suspect that you would like them better than these."

"I bet I will." Marcus nodded. _I can take him if he trys anything._ Marcus figured. He packed and went with the man.

"It has been thought that your next residence would be good in the southern areas. You have not been there yet." The chauffer said opening the door.

"Works for me." Marcus shrugged as he slid into the car. He liked the plush surroundings. "I think that is a fine idea." He sat back in the seat.

"I am glad sir." The chauffer said as he went to the front and got in. _Swine _


	94. Nightmare

Authors Notes:

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

94 Nightmare

"So all the ladies from the weekend simply attacked?" Walter asked shocked. He knew these women from the past. It seemed impossible to believe. "Lady Irons invited ladies from both classes? I expect it from you darling but not her."

"I can see it all!" Alucard laughed. "Those men must have been pin cushions with as many daggers that were likely there!" He laughed even more.

"Yes Emily invited friends from whatever class she wished. It was a sight to see on all counts." Zsophia giggled.

"It must have been a sight indeed. I know I was invited but I am still weakened from the week of the wedding." Seras sighed then giggled. "I bet the Bobbies had no clue what to do."

"They knew enough to not be under foot." Dumpling nodded.

"The men as well. They simply stepped back." Zsophia laughed and shook her head.

"Brothers and the other Dragons rode up and helped as well." Lila smiled. "They carried things and people on their horses."

"Good men." Walter nodded to his sons.

"Lila was a big help." "When one of" "the horses was" "dismounted she asked the" "horse if she may mount then" "she was up in a flash to" "carry people and" "things as well." The Spawn nodded proud. "Lila would not" "stop helping" "even as she" "sat with Alice and her Mum."

"We are proud of all of you." Seras smiled. "How are the pregnant ladies?"

"Still pregnant and in hospital for the night. We would have no chances with their lives or those of the unborn ones." Zsophia shook her head. "Worried husbands agreed whole heartedly."

"A blessing for the health of the treasures and those they carry." Tanya breathed.

"Amen." Tabby nodded.

"One of the women there was clever enough to lead the Bobbies back down the path the Gun men came from." Dumpling said.

"Who was that?" Alucard asked impressed.

"Integra was able to show them where they broke the tree line and helped them find where there were likely other important things." Zsophia smiled behind her cocoa cup.

"Integra?" Walter blinked. "She went with a dagger and not draw her gun?"

"Integra?" Alucard's eyes widened amused. "Tramping about in the tree line?"

"Integra was at a tea with other women?" Seras dropped her jaw. "Wow."

Everyone stopped and looked at Seras then it dawned on them. Integra was at a social function. It was one that was basically women only. Walter and Alucard looked at one another.

"This world had truly changed." Alucard shook his head.

* * *

"So that Merlin is thinking of picking a fight with our Countess?" DeMorte shook his head.

"Yes Sir." Abby nodded. "It would seem that she has annoyed him and others of the older covens."

"Interesting. He knows he would be taking on Hellsing?" DeMorte sat back in his chair.

"He should. I am not sure others do. There are those who know that the Countess has been involved with things magically and monetarily but are not aware she is Hellsing. She is well protected by many more than I thought." Abby Smithe shook her head. "I am not sure he wants it well known either. Hellsing is still a mental fright to many of the older ones."

"And they have no idea how active it is now." DeMorte shook his head. "It is good information Abby. The meeting will be in two nights I will need you here for that." He sighed. "Are they looking for Marcus?"

"No. I do not think they have his name. I have him hold up and sitting still near New Forest." Abbey sighed. "He will be restless soon I am afraid. I can think of some ways to pacify him."

"Do it. I want to be sure he is nowhere near Hellsing's radar. Be very careful with them. They are far more dangerous than originally thought." DeMorte straightened his tie.

* * *

Ammut walked in the London night and sniffed the air. _The imbalance in this western city alone could feed me for ages._ She flashed her teeth in a grim even obscene parody of a smile. She looked around in the night. _Which do I do? My main quarry is in a place that is difficult to approach. _She turned her head again. _I can simply feed with easy prey._ She looked up at the sparkling stars. _There is beauty here even if it stinks from human corruption and what they have done to this land._

"Well Ammut it has been a while since you have been seen." The Hag said as she walked over.

"I have not had need to feed." Ammut said as she favored the hag with a disgusted eye. "What do you want?"

"I am in my home. You have come here. I can ask you the same." The ancient hag sneered.

"Ah this is the place you live. This explains much to me." Ammut wanted to laugh. Her disgust with the being before her only grew. _I would rather deal with Dragon he has honor. He seems to be distracted with the female Mala._ "I came through here I will take my leave." Ammut turned to walk away.

"These are my lands! You will be respectful to me!" The Hag nearly shrieked.

"I am. Were I not my behavior would be rude. You know little to nothing of the world outside these shores. Learn before you accuse!" Ammut wanted to shred the Hag she however had better manners than that. She needed the permission of one from these lands. "I will take my leave now." This time she walked away.

The Hag seethed with anger she wanted to attack the retreating figure. The Hag realized she was not powerful enough to survive. _I will not let this slide. I will pay you back for this._ She smiled and smoothed down her filthy rotting dress. "I can do this only once. Once will be enough as the child sleeps." The trees seemed so shudder as the Hag cackled her delight in her plan. "Child you will lose again." Her dress changed and seemed to repair it's self as she walked towards her quarry.

* * *

"So the tracking has been fruitful?" Alucard asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes My King. I have not reported much but we believe that using the arts we have another tool to track the one who feeds." Dimitri bowed.

"I am pleased. So my young witch works well then." Alucard sat back.

"Yes. The Lady Mary is working well. I have observed it. I would recommend another Midian be assigned to her." At Alucard's questioning look Dimitri smiled. "The one who walks next to her now may wish to travel on soon, she is of the wandering persuasion. It would also show favor to another of your court."

"I will think on it and speak to Mary." Alucard nodded then smiled as Seras strode in. She was in her 'Queen' mode it had become automatic when she entered the building now it pleased him. "My Dark Queen Dimitri think's it may be good to assign another to walk with Mary."

"Why? Has something changed?" Seras frowned.

"The young Midian may becoming restless." Alucard said as Seras sat. "You are late."

"I know I am. There was that fell on my desk." Seras sighed. "I will be heading out of here in three quarters of an hour. I am needed in Northern areas. You could be helpful in Leeds."

"I will be there then." Alucard nodded. "Dimitri I will speak with Mary before I leave."

"I will see if she will still be here she may already be gone." Dimitri bowed and left to get the first to be presented before the royal couple.

"They are working to find the one who feeds off of Tabby." Alucard explained.

"Good. I am glad. She is going insane." Sears shook her head.

"As if we need another mad person in this family." Alucard snorted. "Now where is our witch?"

* * *

"I think we are on to something." Dirk shook his head. "It is not good something though." He sat back in his chair. "I wish that we were wrong."

"We might be?" Mary asked without real hope.

"I doubt it. You ought to go and get sleep." Now he did not have much hope.

"Sorry Dirk. No can do. For one I need to get this information to the No-Life-King and Queen. Also I am not really tired. I am getting more and more used to night."

"I see." Dirk sighed. "I was afraid of that." He shook his head. "Mary I do not like this not at all."

"I know Dirk. But it is what I am doing now. I am helping out with things; I really am doing more than working for the Vampire Court. I am helping Z." She tried to reason with him.

"In a roundabout way I suppose you could say." Dirk looked at Mary.

"I am being careful." Mary promised. "The king has made a guard for me."

"That is good at least. What if they get hungry?" Dirk stood and shook his head.

"There is a no bite order out for me. Also no romancing rule." Mary promised.

"I am still going to talk to Z I want to talk to Alucard as well." Dirk shook his head. "I also want you to move back here." He held up his hand. "This way I can also keep an eye on you and help keep you safe." He shook his head. "Those are non-negotiable. If you do not I will tell Z that this must end."

"Fine fine I will." Mary sighed. "Sheesh you would think you do not trust me."

"I do trust you. I trust Z, I almost trust Alucard. The other parts of this equation I do not. You need to eat." Dirk said. "You go nowhere till you eat. I mean it."

"Fine Dirk fine I eat before I go." Mary sighed and sat back and looked at the notebook in front of her.

* * *

"Mama?" Lila asked as she peeked out her bed chamber door. "Papa?" she opened her parents bed chamber door. They were not in bed. But then it was Papa's awake time. _Maybe Mama is with him or in her office._ Lila thought. "Brothers?" Lila looked in her brother's bedchamber. Their beds were messy. "Where did they go?" She looked around. "Dumpling?" She looked in where Dumpling would often be. She was not there. Lila began to worry. "I am a big girl. I am at home so I am safe." She nodded at Familiar.

"I will look in Mama's office. Dracul and Seras will be out too because it is night. Or they will be in an office." She smiled to herself and went into the hall. It looked so long. "It is night so the house is quiet. Most people are in beds." Lila walked down the hall to the stair. She looked confused at the pictures on the wall they looked dirty so did the walls. Lila shook her head. Everything looked different. "It is night time. Things look different." She reminded herself.

Getting to the stairs they looked longer. It seemed a longer way down. Creeping down the stairs Lila held onto the banister. "The stairs seem odd."

"Why Lady Lila why are you out of bed?" Sarah a maid asked.

"Lookin for Mama." Lila said. Sarah did not look right. "Is she in her office?"

"I think so Lady Lila." Sarah smiled. Her teeth looked more yellow. Her eyes looked more yellow. Her apron was a mess.

"I am going to go there." Lila said and backed away.

"Of course Lady Lila. Be careful there have been spills on the carpet." Sarah cocked her head to one side.

"Ok. Thank you." Lila did not like this. She walked faster to her Mama. She saw something dark on the carpet she went to go around it but it was getting bigger. She got her slippers wet. When she looked at them it looked like red paint on them.

"Oh no." She whispered. Lila bent over and took off her slippers. The red paint had gone through onto her feet. She took some steps and left a few little red foot prints.

"Lila what" "did you do?" The Spawn asked. They were wearing red suits like Dracul.

"I am thorry." She went to her brothers. "Brothers Tharah theemed odd." They even stood in a shadow like Dracul did some times.

"Sarah is fine." "You tracked the" "blood around." They frowned down at her. "That was bad." "You must be more careful." They stepped out of the shadow.

"I wath but the puddle….. blood?" She blinked at them.

"Yes that is Tanya's" "blood. She is" "dead now." They said emotionless but their eyes danced.

"Oh no! What happened? You have blood on you!" She squealed.

"Of course we do." They looked at their little sister." When you kill someone" "you get blood" on you." "As long as you do it correctly." They said the last sentence in one voice.

"You killed Tanya?" As they nodded Lila became afraid. When they smiled their teeth were sharp.

"Yes we did." Come with us" "Lila you have been" "bad we have to" "go tell mother." They said.

"But it wath an accident." Lila said. Her brothers were not the same. They scared her. Their eyes looked bad.

"Come with" "us Lila." They demanded. Their skin became very pale.

"No." Lila remembered a story the nice Inspector had told her and Mama. "You are not brotherth! You are bad oneth! You can't trick me!" Lila turned and ran.

"Come back her brat!" Two voices came from behind her.

"No! Help help! There are bad ones in the house!" Lila screamed and ran. "Bullet! Bullet! They are bad oneth!" She ran to the man.

"No they are not Lila you are a bad one!" Bullet's face turned red then the skin began to melt. Lila screamed.

"ZAP!" Lila pointed at the man and he burst into flames and began to scream. "Mama!" Lila screamed and ran.

* * *

"Lila." Twin heads looked up. They ran to her door. It would not open it seemed locked. The handle would not turn. Another whimper and the sound of a zap threw them into a near panic. They slammed their bodies against the door time and again.

"Guns." Viktor said.

"Yes." Vlad agreed and ran back to the room.

/Viktor!/ Dumpling said horrified when she saw him slam his shoulder into the door.

/Dumpling get Mother!/ Viktor yelled.

/Run!/ Vlad said as he ran back into the room with their guns.

/What? No!/ She said as the lads shot the handle of the door. The bullets seemed to have no effect. /By the../ Dumpling tried to open the door to the hall. It seemed locked.

"Damn it!" Viktor and Vlad swore in tandem and shot at the hinges.

/No!/ Dumpling screamed and pulled out her knife and jammed it into the space between the doors. /You will open!/ She demanded. The power in her command was felt. She beat the door with the sides of her fists trying to get someone's attention.

* * *

"No!" Lila ran down the hall the, it was so long. "Help help!" She screamed.

"Lila! Lila what is wrong?" Jolene asked as she ran to the frightened child.

"There are bad oneth in the houth! They did bad thingth! We have to get Mama!" Lila shook as she told Jolene.

"Lila! Come back here!" Twin voices growled behind her. They looked evil with green skin glowing yellow eyes that were not human.

"Come on!" Jolene took Lila's hand and ran with her down a hall. "In here Lila!" Jolene pulled Lila into a room. Lila knew this room.

"No! no! No!" Lila screamed and began to cry. She saw friends chained to the wall Alice was in a cage reaching for Jewel she was ripped and dirty.

"Yes in your cage!" It was not Jolene it was the bad woman with the green hair.

* * *

/Open Now!/ Dumpling demanded to the door. She knew when protecting her family a Dumpling could be blessed. She tried to invoke any and every blessing she could have. This place was trapping them and she suspected was keeping the screams of the children from their parent's ears. She again grabbed her dagger wedged between the doors then threw her body into the door. The door creaked. Again she threw her weight at the door. It then cracked Dumpling felt something weakening.

/You will trap us no more!/ Viktor and Vlad growled as they heard their sister scream. They roared as the dragons they were and shot the wood around the handle of the door. /Open now!/ Young dragons ordered the door as they slammed bodies into it.

* * *

"Lila!" Zsophia screamed as she heard her daughter. "Viktor! Vlad!" Now she felt the panic from her children. Viktor and Vlad might panic for one reason. "Lila!" She did not think she just ran. "My Children!" She growled feeling the alien power in her home.

"Ha! I have had my fun!" The Hag laughed feeling the disruption. Men began to swarm out of the house guns at the ready to kill on sight. She slipped off the estate to her land. She had just created more panic that Ammut had yet. She laughed in glee.

"The house!" Alucard said with a growl, surprising the court into silence.

"I feel it!" Seas shuddered feeling the emotions now pouring from the estate.

"Search the city!" Alucard demanded and slipped into the shadows with Seras. The court exploded into action .

"Lila!" Seras cried out from the shadows.

* * *

"Lila!" Walter called out suddenly feeling his daughter and son's upset. He felt the bones in his shoulder crack as he was thrown into the alley's wall. Quickly he launched himself at the Midian grabbed his opponent and decapitated him then in a thought was at the apartment door with Alucard and Seras.

"Nothing is working I cannot shadow in." Alucard spat angry this was his domain.

"Open!" Walter demanded. "I am Lord of this house you will open!" He growled and slammed his hand on it. The doors flew open.

"Lila!" Zsophia ran through the now open doors.

"Open!" Viktor and Vlad ordered this time when they hit the door it came off its hinges the lads hit the ground in Lila's room.

"Damn." Walter swore as everyone saw zap singed walls.

* * *

"What the hell?" Tabby said suddenly jumping from her chair. She had been engrossed in a book there was the picture of a woman bathing her hair in blood. "Lila! She yelled now feeling her sister's fear.

"What?" Dirk asked. In a moment he reached out and felt for Zsophia. He knew something was wrong. "Through that door!" He ordered Tabitha, Tanya ran with her. In a flash they were in the sitting room.

"I will look for it!" Tanya said and crumpled to the ground.

"Lila kiddo!" Tabby called out barely dodging another zap. "She is running." Tabby realized watching Lila move.

"What? Lila!" Freddy sat bold up right in his bed. He ran for the door between his and Derrick's bed chamber.

"Freddy?" Derrick asked as he woke suddenly to the door virtually slamming open.

"Our Princess!" Freddy said.

"Call the Princes." Derrick said grabbing clothing. It was so easy still referring to them as thus.

"Right." Freddy said running back to his own room.

"Mama!" Lila screamed out. "No!" Lila cried out.

The she heard Dracul's voice. "A Dracul fights! A Dracul is fierce!" It growled at her. "Are you really a Dracul?" It seemed to taunt her and chide her.

"She is no Dracul she is a scared crying brat!" The woman sneered and grabbed Lila.

"No! I am Dracul!" Lila screamed. "ZAP!" Now it was a scream full of defiance as well as fear. The zap went where Dracul had said it should go. The zap went in the woman's eye her head exploded. Now Lila screamed louder and pounded on the door. "Zap!" She yelled at the door. It exploded. "Mama!"

"Lila!" Zsophia reached for her daughter.

"Love!" Walter yelled and barely pulled Zsophia back as Lila's zap was released. The mirror glass shattered and flew like tiny missiles. The wall behind began to burn.

"No!" Seras yelled and grabbed a pillow and began to beat the flames.

"I have it." Alucard went to the fire and smothered it as another zap was set loose and the wardrobe doors exploded.

* * *

"What? Lila!" Freddy sat bold up right in his bed. He ran for the door between his and Derrick's bed chamber.

"Freddy?" Derrick asked as he woke suddenly to the door virtually slamming open.

"Our Princess!" Freddy said.

"Call the Princes." Derrick said grabbing clothing. It was so easy still referring to them as thus.

"Right." Freddy said running back to his own room.

* * *

"What? Her dream she is being chased! It is an evil dream!" Dumpling said in horror. Lore of home said dreams this strong could be magic and hurt those trapped in it."

"My precious treasure!" Zsophia grabbed her daughter to her.

"What? Evil dream?" Walter did the only thing he could think of praying she would hear him.

"Run. Lila you must be brave!" She heard Papa's voice. "Go to the garden run to the center of the maze!"

"Yeth Papa!" Lila ran. She remembered in the center was a circle of pretty stones. Mama had shown her how the stones glowed. Tabby had said that in there she would always be safe. Brothers promised that the maze would confuse people and they would keep getting lost. Dracul had then promised that he would tend those who dared. He said their heads would decorate the walls. Gramma promised that they would always come for her to save her there.

"Brat!" The demon brothers said and grabbed her.

"No zap! Zap!" Lila screamed. She would not look over her shoulder after she saw them shake, they still looked like brothers.

* * *

"I will be a brave treathure Dragoneth! I am Dracul!" Lila screamed out from her sleep.

"You are our little dragoness!" Seras called to her from one side of Lila's bed.

"You are very brave!" Brothers called to their little sister angry they could not help.

"You will be safe treasure!" Dumpling said frantic in her worry.

"The eyes! Use your dagger if they touch you!" Alucard took a chance. "It is in your Left hand now!" He demanded if it was a dream her thoughts could affect it. He could also influence her mind if he wanted. Right now he wanted.

"Use the dagger it will give you the biggest Zap!" Tabitha called out before she thought. She knew in the real world it would she had charged it.

"My daughter." Zsophia sobbed. "I am coming!" Then Zsophia was falling.

* * *

"Mama!" Lila screamed as she saw her Mama fall from her bedroom balcony as the house exploded into flames. Just then she was grabbed.

"Now we will eat you!" The bad vampire said. The hands of so many that had fed from Lila grabbed her.

"No! ZAP!" She screamed thinking on the dagger and what it meant; suddenly all around her the air filled with the power of her Zap. The ones grabbing her exploded into ash and Lila ran.

* * *

"Oh shite!" Tabitha yelled "Move!" She had seen the dagger by the bed side glow.

"Down!" Seras pulled Viktor and Vlad to the ground.

Alucard stepped in front and shielded them with his body and coat.

"Dumpling." Walter tackled her to the ground. "No!" Walter said horrified as the bed and it's canopy and curtains exploded into flames. "Zsophia, Lila!" He called out running to the bed he grabbed his treasures from the flames.

"Treasures!" Dumpling called and ran over looking for flames on them but found none.

* * *

Lila ran the maze hearing people following her. "Mama! Papa! Brotherth! Tabby! Dumpling! Seras!" She called out and ran faster. "Dracul!" She saw the circle and ran to it. She saw something that tried to be Tabby but Lila slashed at it. "You are not my thithter!" She drove the dagger into the thing and tripped falling to the ground. Lila heard a snap and felt a shooting pain in her leg.

A new growl was heard then a hiss. Familiar leapt over Lila and stood between her and the approaching things. "Run to the circle!" She hissed to Lila.

"Familiar!" Lila said and scrambled to the circle. Familiar had never spoken to her out loud before. Lila knew she had broken her leg the bone was poking through her skin.

"Treasure!" Lila heard a voice call. It was the best voice in the world but that voice was mad. That voice was so very mad.

"Mama!" Lila called out. Then the stones burst to life and a wall of light surrounded Lila.

"You may not have my daughter!" The voice yelled. Lila saw the house still engulfed in flames burning to the ground. There were screams of pain and explosions. Lila saw more fires start and come towards her. It was moving right to her, it was not moving through the maze it was destroying it.

Familiar pounced, slashing at the monsters ripping those she got to into pieces. There were so many, some got through.

The monsters began to beat on the wall of light howling for her.

"She is my precious treasure!" A being that looked almost like Mama, but it scarier than all the monsters appeared. Her skin was white and pale blue, her hair flowed and whipped around her so black it was like the darkest room Lila has seen, her lips were red like blood and her eyes glowed bright red with the pupils of a dragon. "You may not touch her!" The woman ordered. She waved her hands and the monsters flew from the light wall then seemed to disappear into dark rips in the night sky.

"Mama?" Lila whispered even more frightened.

At first Familiar hissed at the woman and prepared to pounce; then the woman's skin turned right and her hair fell down around her shoulders. It was Zsophia and she smiled at Familiar who seemed very confused.

"Thank you Familiar for protecting my daughter. I honor you for all you did. I honor your wounds and blood shed on her behalf. You are wonderful." Zsophia bowed to Familiar. "This is what I will do and become to defend my family." She held out her hand.

"Familiar that ith Mama thhe geth very mad when people want to hurt uth. Thhe got mad when the bad men thtole the thchool." Lila remembered.

Familiar walked to Zsophia sniffed her hand and licked it. She sat and again was the plushy cat with green glass eyes.

Zsophia picked her up then went to Lila. "You are so very brave. We are all proud of you." The light wall dropped.

"Mama!" Lila held her hands out as she cried. When she was pulled into her Mama's arms she knew it was all ok. "Mama where are everyone? I thaw you fall and thought you were dead. He house is burning down." Lila wept.

"They are safe this is a nightmare a magic one. You are safe now. See your leg is not hurt anymore. Everyone is waiting for you to wake up. Wake now."

* * *

Little green eyes opened and blinked. When she saw every one she burst into tears. "Montherth! Montherth! Mama! Papa! Brotherth! Tabby! Dracul! Seras! Dumpling! Fire!" She screamed and began to cry more.

"We have it!" Viktor and Vlad beating the last of the curtains they had pulled down out on the floor.

"My precious treasure." Walter picked her up from the ground and carried her from the charred room. "No more fire, no more running, no more monsters." He worked to keep his voice calm and soothing as he held Lila to him taking her out of the damaged room. He wanted and would shred anyone connect to her nightmare.

"Zsophia?" Alucard asked helping her up.

"I am fine." Zsophia promised and went with the others in the sitting room.

"Mama!" Lila cried out and leapt into Zsophia's arms when she held them out.

"It's not real." Walter promised Lila again and kissed her head over Zsophia's shoulder. "The fire is gone you are safe." He worried this was not good at all. Whatever the nightmare it has been vicious beyond anything he thought possible for Lila and even Zsophia look like this.

"Boss?" Jolene asked from the door.

"It's ok now." Zsophia said.

"We will not allow any harm to you." Seras found her voice. She had felt Lila for a moment. It was a horror to Seras, it was a memory. Again Seras was blinded by her mother's blood. She almost screamed and struck out but realized it was Alucard's hand she felt.

"My Dark Rose you should sit." Alucard said feeling her control strain for that moment. He took a breath. /Tanya please join me a moment./

/Yes./ Tanya nodded and helped Seras sit. She then followed Alucard across the room.

"Dracul!" Lila called out.

"We are still here little treasure." Alucard said calmly. He turned to Tanya. /Did you feel anything amiss?/

/No. It is a child's terror of mind. There is nothing./ Tanya shook her head. /Being so strong it may have been started by evil./

/I see. Thank you./ Alucard nodded. He had to be sure strange things were happening recently and Lila had not frightened like that in a while. He knew that there had been a foreign magic that had locked the room but by the time the Witches had arrived it was gone. He walked into the hall. "Jolene."

"We have sent people out to look." Jolene said. When Lila saw her Jolene could have sworn Lila was frightened of her. "The standing guard on patrol has been doubled mages are looking all over."

"Good." Alucard nodded and went back in. "Go and look we must keep Lila calm that means Zsophia and Walter will be no help you must take charge."

"I understand and will." Jolene nodded and moved quickly down the hall tapping her come to relay all pertinent information.

"No one may harm you Lila." Viktor and Vlad said calmly. They wanted blood in payment for Lila's tears of fear.

"I have you my precious little treasure." Zsophia worked to dry Lila's tears.

"It will be well precious royal treasure. Our little dragoness." Alucard promised gently. He was not feeling gentle. He was actually feeling even more evil. In an effort to pull Lila from the nightmare that had her little mind hostage Zsophia has done what should have been impossible. She had walked a moment in Lila's dream. _Then she is Mama and her smallest most fragile treasure had called out. Perhaps it is the magic of a mother._ He mused to himself. Whatever had terrified Lila had woken a dark fear of Zsophia's one for Seras as well. Alucard had felt that terror shared; he wanted to rend limb from limb someone to make him feel better. He wanted to cut lose and destroy everyone and everything in his path once he left the estate.

"Everyone tried to get me." Lila whimpered. "Mama fell, and all the monthterth…."

"Ain't gonna happen. We promise." Tabitha broke off Lila's sentence. She did not want to hear any more. She went over things in her mind. She squeezed Lila's hand.

"K." Was all Lila could manage right then. She snuggled more into her Mama's arms. "No more bad cage?" She whispered and hiccupped working to not be scared.

/Never again./ Dumpling promised she exuded all the love, warmth and comfort she could warranted by her title.

"Mama too?" Lila blinked. Visions of Zsophia hurdling to her death filled Lila's mind. She began to shake.

"We will not allow any harm to either of you." Walter promised with a solemn nod. He held his wife and youngest daughter in his arms the concern and love of her papa cocooned her and the rest of his family.

"Thank you Papa." Lila would not let go of her sister Tabitha. She was so afraid of losing everyone but especially Tabby, Mama and Familiar.

"Zsophia please sit down. Lads get your sister some water." Walter nodded to them. He knew they wanted to do something they were feeling as powerless as everyone. They needed to be able to do something to help.

"Yes father." They moved quickly to fulfill the order.

"Here is something for you Z drink it." Seras handed her s small glass of vodka.

"Do." Alucard stared straight at Zsophia before she could protest.

"Of course." Zsophia tried a weak smile as Lila shifted so she could take the water.

"Thank you brotherth. I love you." She sipped at the water.

"Thank you Seras." Zsophia said then sipped her vodka.

"Everything will be just fine now." Dumpling said.

"I am thorry about the Zapth…" Lila whispered. "The room ith all methed up." Lila worried.

"Do not worry precious one." Walter stroked Lila's hair. "It is only a room. Dracul, Seras and I accidently set fire to a room once. It will be fixed and good as new."

"What if the monsterth come in the not dream world?"

"Seras and I will be at the doors." Alucard said. "You will take the hall one. The sun will not be good for you."

"I agree My love." Seras had no desire to argue.

"You can sleep in our room." Viktor and Vlad offered. "We will sleep on the other one."

"Worry not for the rest of the night you just fall asleep where you like." Dumpling smiled. "If you wish I will hold you all night as you sleep."

"We all will." Walter said. "You lads will sleep in your own beds."

"Yes Father." They nodded.

"Can I sleep here on the couch?" Tabby asked.

"May I as well?" Tanya asked.

"Yes you both may." Zsophia smiled. "You see Precious Treasure we are all here."

"I am glad." Lila felt better. "Thee Familiar we are thafe now."

"Yes you are." Zsophia whispered. "Now Dumpling will you turn out the lights the fire place will be all the light we need. You two to your beds." She nodded to her sons. "Dumpling will bring bedding to you two Walter and I will take Lila into our room."

"I will go and double check the doors." Walter said to reassure Lila.

"Good night Lila." Viktor and Vlad said and kissed their mother and littlest sister. They hugged everyone else and went to their bed chamber. Dumpling walked in with them.

"Freddy called." Viktor looked at his brother.

"He is the dragon with the gold ring." Vlad said.

"Of course I will call him back now." Viktor said as he dialed the number.

"I will fill the clips." Vlad said and took his brothers gun.

"What happened? Do you need us?" Freddy asked he and Derrick were dressed, armed and ready to go.

"It has been handled." "We will explain in the day." They answered Freddy.

"Good get sleep I think we all need it." Derrick said.

"Amen." Freddy said and hung up.

* * *

"Another interesting thing is happening and has happened." Abby said. "All of the women of the wedding week have been seen carrying daggers sometimes openly other times not. There was an attack on the Irons estate the men were not needed but to move dead bodies. The women killed all the attackers."

"Very interesting and possibly useful information." DeMorte stared out a window. He was becoming hungry. "Do we have friends amongst them?"

"Possibly." Abby sighed.

"Oh do tell." DeMorte raised an eyebrow.

"Before the women attacked they all looked to The Countess for leadership." Abby shook he head. "Including Integra."

"Integra did? This is interesting and dangerous. She holds more information than she knows." DeMorte pursed his lips.

"Countess Dornez has inspired loyalty especially from women at the wedding."

"Once the meeting is done I will go to England to make contacts. Make a list of those that may be helpful that I ought to meet with."

"I will sir." Abbey nodded. "The other research is going along slow but steady. Only those things that are mandatory are going on as ordered."

"Good. I want to be sure we are unobserved. Thank you Abbey good night." DeMorte hung up. "I need to be sure if that new plan is best now or later. Merlin you and your Ego may be of great aid to me."


	95. The shared Black

Authors Notes:

I do not own Hellsing nor do have and interests in it save for pleasure.

- _Italics are thoughts._ _"sent or projected thoughts." _

-/is in Romanian/ _/sent or projected thoughts in Romanian /_

**-Bold words **are with emphasis not necessarily yelled or shouted

* * *

Shared Black

* * *

Lila had recounted every moment of terrifying moment from her nightmare three times. Walter woke her as each new or repeating nightmare started. When Lila wanted to go where her nightmare had happened Walter carried her and Alucard walked with them. It seemed to comfort her.

"After all no one can hurt me when grampa is around. He would attack anyone who tried while Papa would hold me and wrap his wings around me so I am safe." Lila shrugged in her papa's arms.

As they stepped out the bedchamber door Walter had an idea and thought it to Zsophia

"_I will see to it all my love. Such a good papa you are. I love you for it."_ Zsophia thought back with a smile.

_ "Old friend how much has the world changed?" _Alucard thought to Walter._ "You are papa holder of a small girl walking the path of her nightmare to show her everything really is safe in her part of the world. I am the one who follows to help her to feel safe. In our past…."_

"_**We**__ were the monsters that haunted grown men's dreams."_ Walter finished. _"We still are .Alive, dead or undead fear our attention in the wrong situation."_ Mentally Walter grinned a toothy smile. "_Tomorrow night I plan to be just that. I will be the monster that haunt men's minds their darkest fears. I will make their fears manifest in the real world not just their souls."_

"See here is Bullet little treasure." Walter smiled gently. Bullet and Jolene had happily went to where they needed to be to help with this.

"Hey sweetie it's just me it is just Bullet. I am never going to hurt you I will not let people hurt you." He wore his BDU's just as he had in the nightmare.

"Thorry I zapped you." Lila whispered.

"That was not me sweetheart." Bullet smiled. "I am glad you zapped it. I would have done that and anything I could to protect you." He nodded. "I just zap with a gun." Bullet had an idea for new ammunition now. Jules Vern had used something like it.

"Ok Bullet." Lila smiled at him she gestured him closer when he did; she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Lila." Bullet could not have smiled more if the Queen herself had pinned a metal on him and made him a knight. This little girl's kiss and sign of trust meant the world to him.

"Thank you Bullet." Walter smiled at him then kept to the hallway.

"Hello sweet heart." Jolene smiled. "Remember? One Strawberry, one lime, one grape." She handed the loli's to Lila who smiled.

"Thank you Mith Jolene." Lila smiled.

"Yes thank you." Walter said. He had no clue what the loli's were about Lila was feeling better. So he was thanking her for that.

"Now I want you to see something." Jolene smiled. She walked to the first door of the hall and opened it. No one knew which door it was that Jolene shoved Lila through in her night mare they just knew the hall. "See all safe."

"Yes it is just an office." Walter smiled and nodded. This was not part of the plan, it was a good change.

"Nothing in here save for the furniture." Alucard said walking in. This little ritual happened with each door down the hallway.

"There you are little treasure. No bad rooms. I do not have green hair. I love you Lila." Jolene made a mental note: no green hair on this estate **ever** even if it was costume, any color but green.

"Ok Mith Jolene. Thank you." Lila smiled and gave Jolene a kiss. Jolene smiled.

"Now sweetheart let us go outside." Walter smiled. He carried Lila out onto the grounds and turned around. "See the house is not burning and your Mama is safe and sound." Walter smiled.

"No one can harm your Mama. No matter where she is no matter what is happening I can always find and save your mama. It is my job The Queen gave me this job and I take it very seriously. Never again will she fall. If for any reason she does I will always catch her so she will not die. It is one reason for the funny marks on the backs of my gloves."

"Ok Dracul Ok Papa." Lila smiled and kissed them each. "Both of you were in my dream. You were the good guys; you both and Mama." She smiled at Walter. "You were the one who reminded me to run to the maze." She looked at Alucard. "When I was in the bad room you reminded me that Dragons are fierce and brave. You asked me if I was a dragon. I said yes. That helped me be brave in the bad room."

"I know you are a little dragon as well as a little treasure. You are like your Mama she is a big dragon and treasure. You will be that way too." Alucard remembered when she had shouted 'I am a Dracul!' in her nightmare. He knew he had not asked her that aloud not even in her mind quietly. However his voice had been there and made her stronger. As his voice would rally his troops in his long lost past, now it had rallied this small child to bravery in her darkest most fear filled moments. It pleased him somehow.

"Yes my precious treasure you are a dragon and a Dracul." Walter smiled. "Now tell us how you got through the maze." As she spoke Walter and Alucard went down that path.

Every corner Alucard went first to prove it was safe. Every so often they would stop and look at the house.

"Itth not on fire." Lila would say with a smile. Then they rounded the last corner.

"Mama! Brothers! Tabby! Seas! Dumpling!" Lila squealed. "Tanya!Jolene, Bullet!" Lila jumped out of Walter's arms and ran to her Mama.

"You see precious treasure here we all now to find you safe. Here we will come to save you. Now watch, go in." Zsophia gestured to the stone circle. "All you have to do is call one of our names. Go ahead do it."

Lila went in and looked out. "I know Mama will work. Papa!" The stones again sprung to life and created a column of light.

Hounds broke the line of the maze and ran to put themselves in front of Lila and growled. Everyone but Zsophia and Alucard without thinking took a step back.

"Mama, what about Familiar and the monster you turned into?" Lila asked.

"I would do anything; become anything to save you and the rest of our family." Zsophia smiled. "Even a pink jelly rabbit." The wall of light fell and Lila giggled.

"Thank you gentlemen." Walter smiled and nodded his head.

Hounds were put back on their thick leather leashes as Lila ran to each one and petted them.

"Good hounds!" She said in her strongest voice.

"Good hounds indeed." Alucard nodded. "They were not supposed to know of this." He smiled. "They heard you call out for Papa."

"The hounds heard you cry out. That was all they needed. Their ears hear far better than ours." Zsophia smiled.

"We should have thought about it before." Seras shook her head. "That was less than brilliant of us."

"Our minds were on our Treasure which was more important." Walter smiled at the tired little girl in his arms.

"Ok Papa." Lila yawned.

"It is time for everyone to go to bed and sleep." Dumpling said with raised eyebrow.

"Yes Dumpling." Every one there said as one.

"How does she do that?" Bullet asked.

"She is Dumpling." Jolene smiled and chuckled.

"Yes Dumpling we are going." Tanya said.

"Even an adult warrior knows when to listen to her." Alucard said. "This would be one of those times."

* * *

"Yes Alice it was that bad. I wanted to talk to you and Jewel." Lila said over the video phone. "Papa said I had to wait until morning."

"Oh that is horrible! How scary!" Alice said frightened holding on to Jewel tighter.

"Papa carried me to all the places where the bad things happened." Lila smiled." The people that had scared me so much were there. I saw they were good again."

"That is good." Alice nodded. "You and I are lucky we have so many to watch over us now."

"Yes. Mama said you and I can go riding together after lunch. She forgot we have a lunch date for us all. Papa is sleeping now. He carried me all night. I did not want to sleep in other places. I know in papa's arms I am safe."

"Yes you are. Oh I have a real new papa and mama now! The special papers came in this morning. They are like your special papers but different." Lila smiled big. "Now we both have good mamas and papas!"

"Yay!" Lila cheered.

"Yay?" Zsophia asked as she walked in.

"Alice has a new mama and papa!" Lila said excided.

"Well that is wonderful!" Zsophia smiled charmed by the girls.

* * *

"We will finally meet her children." Sister Joan smiled. "Such luck they have her as mother."

"Aye and ye can tell she loves them before all else." Father Anderson nodded. "There was only one time I saw her truly upset, was when someone said something of her sons. Then there was a fire in her eyes. I am sure Satan himself would have cowered."

"How frightening." Sister Joan said trying to imagine this gentle patroness of children with that sort of expression on her face.

"Remember lass, it was only when it involved her children." Father Anderson reminded the young nun.

* * *

"I do **not** like this. Not after last night." Alucard said.

"I know Vlad. I am not looking forward to the sun." Seras said and pulled her skirt up her legs and fastened it. "I have missed seeing him. I know Zsophia did something for him but she has not told me. Said it was best he told me so it is a surprise."

"Call and cancel." Alucard frowned.

"I am not. I have already put off seeing him which is odd since I know he went to the wedding and I did not." Seras reminded him. "That I have not been there looks odd enough anyway."

"What is the cover story on that?" Alucard asked. "We both are seen in public and you are known to be a good friend of hers."

"My husband, you, had a family emergency. You and I will not speak on it. It is a very private matter where you come from." Seras nodded to Vlad. "We left before the wedding and have only just adjusted to things as there was a very large shift in your family. Beyond that I can say nothing more." Seras smiled. "Not a lie in there."

"Very true and clever." Alucard sat back. "It explains the light accent you still have." He smiled. "I hope you do not lose it."

/With as much as we speak it around here I doubt I could./ Seras laughed.

* * *

"Tho he ith a very big man?" Lila asked squirming in her seat. "Big like Dracul?"

"Well he is more like Dirk but a bit shorter. Unlike Dirk he has short blonde hair." Zsophia smiled. "He is a very good man he works with children. He has been looking forward to meeting all of you." She smiled at Lila. "He helped me get some room in that crush of people at the opening of the bridge."

"The bridge? You were at the bridge?" Lila asked her eyes wide.

"It was mothers" "company who" "reconstructed it." Viktor and Vlad smiled proud of their mother.

"We will take you on a private tour you can see places that others do not get to see." Zsophia promised.

"Ace!" The boys said together.

"Ace!" Lila said copying her brothers.

"I will take all of you to a new construction site so you may see all of the tools and meet more of the men there." Zsophia smiled. "Would you like that?"

"Yes please!" "Yeth please!" All three of the children smiled.

"Lila you will have to wear your jeans but no spats." Zsophia said. When Lila pouted Zsophia looked at her. "Spats on the construction site could be very dangerous."

"Yeth Mama." Lila nodded everyone knew Zsophia kept a very safe site.

"Ah here we are." Zsophia smiled. "Thank you" She said to Bullet as he helped them all out of the car. Lila he was as careful as a china doll with. He was still worried she was afraid of him.

"Thank you." Lila said with a smile.

"I will stay with the car." Bullet nodded.

"Padre, Sister Joan these are three of my children: Viktor, Vlad and Lila." Zsophia smiled as she shook hands with him and Sister Joan. "I am afraid my oldest daughter is not able to join us she has some studies she will not let go of. We have to remind her to eat." Zsophia laughed. "I am afraid my husband cannot be here either."

"Papa held me all night becauth of my nightmare." Lila whispered as she nearly hid behind her brothers._ I wonder what he did to get that scar on his face?_

"A good an proper papa then." Father Anderson said then squatted down. "Ah know ah can be big an' scary ah will not hurt ye ah will be sure protective brothers stay between me and thee." _The wee girl is worried. I will stay back till she trusts me._ "Hello lads good brothers ye are."

"Hello Viktor, Vlad, and Lila. I promise he is nothing but a big softy with children." Sister Joan smiled.

"Ah know, ye all call me Padre like your Mama does. It is friendlier." Father Anderson smiled.

"Thank you Padre." Viktor and Vlad said. They sensed something was off with this man but could not put their finger on it. They stood impassive as father had taught them.

"Thank you." Lila whispered. She really did not like this man and she did not know why. "Thith ith my kitty Familiar."

"Well then hello Familiar." Sister Joan smiled. She did not like the name on the black cat. _How did the child come up with that name. Too many witch stories I suspect._

"Well let us all go and have our lunch then." Zsophia smiled.

The children ate and were on their best manners. Something was amiss though. Zsophia would ask them when they got home after the promised ride.

* * *

"Miss Victoria!" The professor exclaimed happily. Without second thought he gave her a hug.

"Professor!" Seras smile back she gave him a hug then a kiss on the cheek. She had wanted to do that all the week of the wedding. Watching him blush made her smile.

"Miss Victoria I have some stories for you!" He laughed. /There is so much!/

"Professor!" /When did you learn to speak this?/ Seras laughed. Now she would have her cover.

/At the wedding! How do you know it?/ He blinked.

/My husband and I had to go to and handle family business. It has changed whole lives./ Seras smiled sadly. "We left here just after they did and arrived back home just before." Seras wiped away a tear. "Forgive me if we speak English? If I do not speak some English I will forget it!"

"I completely understand." The professor shook his head. "It was a sad trip? The professor asked gently.

"For my husband there was a great deal of pain at the end." Seras smiled. "He broke down a bit after we returned home."

"Oh I am so sorry does he need you home?" The professor asked worried.

"No He is well now. The shift in our family cannot be overstated but you will forgive me if that is all I say? It is still a very private matter amongst a private people." Seras said sadly.

"I understand completely. I have secrets from the Countess's wedding myself." The professor smiled. "Well I guess that means you will not press for information than I can give?"

"Deal." Seras smiled. "I want to hear all I can know about it!"

"One thing I can say, the most important thing that happened is that I have been named as a member of one of the villages where the good Countess lived as a child." He smiled fondly.

"Really?" Seras asked eyes wide.

"She said it would be written in their histories that I am a member and that I am a great scholar." He shook his head. "It is a humbling thing to be welcomed in to their hearts as a member of such a tight knit culture. See here is my hat, vest, and belt." He pointed to the new private display under glass.

"They are wonderful to be sure." Seras nodded.

"I have several pieces of clothing. They were all meant to be sold. These were private ones made for the village residents, those who now count me as their own." He shook his head. "Should I ever go there I would be watched over by all and a small house of my own would be built. I would be a scholar and story teller."

"I am so happy for you!" Seras smiled and hugged the old man. _Bless you my friend. This means more to him than any other thing could be._

* * *

"A magical nightmare?" Derrick asked with a frown. "But how did Freddy know?"

"I am the young Dragon of the Gold ring. It is my duty and honor to know." He looked at Derrick. "If it had been five minutes more I would have been on this handsome boy." He patted the neck of his horse. "No saddle or anything and rode hard and fast to their estate. If there had been real trouble I would have called the rest of you."

"Somehow I do not think phones would be necessary." Carter thought.

"Yes," Viktor and Vlad nodded. The pack had been sure to let the girls ride of a bit further so they could speak.

"Who attacked her?" Richardson asked with a frown.

"No one knows." Viktor and Vlad waved to the girls as they looked back. "The Witches at the" "house went looking. They" "do not know what It" "was but it will not" "get in again." Viktor and Vlad shook their heads.

"You have witches at your place?" Griffiths dropped his jaw.

"I bet we all do." Carter looked curiously at Viktor and Vlad. When they nodded he smiled. "They are there to protect us from magical attacks or problems."

"Just as we have Royal Dragons at our houses to protect us even as they train us." Freddy nodded. He smiled as the others looked at him.

"Well it makes sense." Griffiths nodded. "If we were not learning about magic we would have never thought of it. And they never would have told us."

"You two would not have lied you would not have mentioned it." Carter said thinking aloud. "Oh I was thinking we might challenge out trainers to get an idea of how we are doing with our training."

"Good chance to get new bruises." Derrick laughed. "I'm in."

"So are we." Viktor and Vlad nodded.

"I like it." Griffiths smiled.

"Well then when do we offer the challenge?" Richardson asked.

* * *

"I really do not like this." Dirk frowned and shook his head.

"No one does." Tabby shook her head. "Scared the hell out of her." She yawned.

"Language. You both need naps at some time." Dirk held up a hand before they could protest. "This is getting more dangerous by the moment. Tired can mean a mistake. That would be very bad."

"Yes Dirk. I understand and agree." Tanya nodded. _I am still the protector of Princess Tabitha. I will let nothing harm her. Even her own actions._

"I am glad you agree." Dirk smiled. "Maybe between both of us she will listen without us having to resort to calling Z."

"All right I will take a nap after I finish these notes." Tabby groused.

"Good. I will get you some tea." Anna smiled.

_I knew there is more to the friendship of Tanya and Tabitha. Tanya is protecting her. I can see the connection. Tanya was thinking on duty and the connection appears. This explains much._ Dirk thought. He had been watching Tanya ever since they were introduced. He was glad that more subtle protection had been found and put in place. _The girl is completely devoted to Tabitha as her protector. Tabitha treats her like and equal and a friend. The girls **are** friends. This only makes the bond stronger and the devotion deeper._ "Tanya would you mind sharing a room with Tabitha? We are fixing things up in areas of the building. It can handle both of you." Dirk smiled. "I doubt Tabitha would mind."

"Sounds brilliant!" Tabitha smiled. "If you don't mind."

"I am perfectly happy to do so." Tanya smiled.

* * *

"I want to rip off his arm and beat him like a drum with the bloody end!" Zsophia slammed the door to her office.

"Meeting went that well eh?" Jolene asked with a smile.

"Never ever will I meet with him personally. I have people for that. If I have to deal with him face to face again it will get bloody." She almost punched her desk. Jolene winced. "I am going to the gym!" Zsophia slammed the door again.

"Get me Marsders on the phone please. He just got a new assignment." Jolene sighed.

* * *

"That asinine son of a….." Zsophia hit the punching bag. "He honestly thought…" Her other fist hit the bag.

"Darling?" Walter asked walking in.

"**What**?" Zsophia asked punching through the bag. "Damn it!" She growled and pulled her arm out.

"Bad meeting?" Walter asked with a smile.

"Damn straight! That jackass thought he could swindle me! He thought he could pull the wool over my eyes!" Zsophia did a roundhouse kick that ended the bags life.

"Would you like to spar?" Alucard asked from the ceiling. He was one of the people who could take the punishment Zsophia could deal out. That and he liked fighting with her. It was fun.

"Fine!" Zsophia growled.

"This ought to be a show. Mind if I call in the troops to watch? It will be a good lesson." Seras said.

"No not this time I am in no mood to have to adjust my fighting for them to see." Zsophia said far too calmly.

"Got it." Seras knew there was going to be blood.

"It has been a bit Little One." Alucard smiled removed his jacket and tie. He was in no mood for her to use the tie to strangle him. She had done it before and it was not fun.

"Yes it has." Zsophia smiled and let her eyes shift to red.

"Well this will be a bit of a work out then." Alucard said and walked onto the mat. "Ready?"

Zsophia gave him her answer as she attacked him.

"I guess so." Alucard smiled.

Zsophia's first move to charge him Alucard prepared for it she however launched herself over the tall Midian with a laugh. Then she smacked the back of his head going over him.

"Very nice." Alucard stepped away from Zsophia then stretched his arm to the right quick it was a blur he caught Zsophia by the arm and swung her into the wall. Everyone heard the bones break.

Walter reminded himself that they were sparing not fighting for real. Though for some this would be lethal.

Zsophia growled as her arm healed and she circled Alucard.

The next volley of kicks and hits started by Alucard were lightning fast. To others this would all be a blur. For Seras and Walter it was something if an education. They had the eyes and reflexes to follow them.

Alucard smiled grabbed a knife in his boot and threw it towards Walter, Zsophia stepped into the path of the blade and caught it. Alucard used the distraction to slide over where Zsophia was and knocked the feet out from underneath her.

"That was a smart move." Seras said.

"And it will only work once." Walter shook his head.

Zsophia growled and tried to get up Alucard hoped he had judged correctly and he barely did. He caught Zsophia's foot though he wanted her ankle. In a throwing motion he slid Zsophia across the floor. This gave him just enough time to regain his feet. Her dagger still caught him in the calf. Alucard grimaced. He was just hampered. He pulled the knife and threw it into the wall.

"Those damn compounds." He spat. Granted he was becoming more immune to them but they still hurt.

"As you have begun with weapons…" Zsophia laughed.

"Here comes the blood." Walter almost sighed. As the blood flew He and Seras would be spattered some of it. Neither of them objected.

"Good thing he can clean up after himself." Seras smirked.

One time Alucard had not and the room was a bloody mess. Natty had gone to Alucard with a full head of steam. That had irked an already irritated Alucard. He gave Natty one of **those** looks. That sent her running. Zsophia found out about it two hours later. She went and had words with Alucard. He promptly apologized to Natty who accepted it. She was not known to be in Alucard's presence if she could avoid it now, which was a thorn in Zsophia's side. Seras became something of a go between for them both.

Zsophia smirked. Her next moves were confusing for a moment she was making no move towards Alucard. She was moving around him. Small spurts of blood were drawn but nothing serious.

"Not again." Alucard caught on quickly. He tried to anticipate her next several moves. He could not so he simply launched himself to the ceiling then went to a wall his moves were now to keep away.

"She is building speed." Walter whispered. He was fast immediately. To be truly fast Zsophia needed to build speed moving faster with each move. Her moves were lightning fast for a human already, now she would be as fast as any Midian was and faster than more a few.

Alucard caught a break in her random ricochet and he matched her near the ceiling. He grabbed her and drove them both to the ground. At the very last quarter if a moment Zsophia flipped them so she was on top.

"Time to move." Walter and Seras said sounding much like Viktor and Vlad. Alucard had begun to change into his work clothes. This meant Zsophia would do so as well. Alucard was becoming almost giddy with the fight. It had only lasted ten minutes and twelve broken bones to this point. But they were having fun and ones feelings only bled into the other.

Bright blast of energy flared and surprised Walter and Seras. Alucard simply tried to avoid it. It looked as if a giant hand held him. Zsophia smirked. "Got ya."

"Only a moment." Alucard smirked.

"The hell?" Walter blinked.

"Wow that is an interesting spell." Seras shook her head. "Weird her using it…." She began to watch closer.

A cloud of shadow bats dropped from the ceiling surrounding and distracted Zsophia a moment. Alucard had put them there early on just in case. He slipped from her grip and made the bats into bands that slid down Zsophia's body to trap her.

"Frak!" Zsophia swore and instead of trying to escape them she lifted her arm to the side the bands missed that arm.

"You knew about that?" Walter looked at Seras surprised.

"Ya and that is a showy spell. Not one of her favorites." Seras said without thinking. She was concentrating on Zsophia.

With the free arm Zsophia grabbed at one of the bands and slashed through it ripping then ridding herself of that band she went to the next quickly.

"That is more her style." Seras nodded. "Subtle."

"That?" Walter said then truly looked at Zsophia. As she was using the claws she was enhancing to rip through the bands. "Subtle indeed." Walter nodded another bit of his wife and mate revealed to him. "More magic beyond the bed." He smirked. Seras rolled her eyes.

"Those claws are lethal on their own she really only weaves magic into her fighting when she has to. Fighting Alucard is one time she just does without thought, he can handle it. You see how they are going at it. But this is still odd." A spray of blood hit Seras and Walter now they just absorbed it without thought. "If the men saw this they would wonder even more on her. As it is she impresses them. If she fought Alucard like this…" Seras looked at Walter. "You and I are some of the few who know and I only know because she has been explaining magic, real magic to me." Her eyes went back to the fight she did not like this at all.

"And teaching you it would seem." Walter smiled. "It was only a little slip most would not register especially with your last explanation." When Seras looked confused he continued. "You said it was a showy spell she does not favor. I had noticed on a few occasions when things just seemed to go your way. As you said she does not like the flashy. Neither do you. I have seen the barrier before I suspect there is more."

"Oh boy." Seras sighed. The baying of hounds sounded in the distance. In a moment Walter knew it was Alucard's hounds not the physical ones that patrolled the property. "About that magic I have learned. Time to put up that barrier." Seras concentrated. "This could suck."

"Which will it do keep people out or keep them in?" Walter asked fascinated.

"Which ever it needs to do." Seras moved her hands power seemed to flash from her. "So in a way both. I may need some serious blood after this."

"Now I begin in earnest." Eyes appeared on Alucard then blinked. "It has been too long." He laughed.

"As you wish." Zsophia smiled and sprayed a compound into them.

"Damn!" Alucard recognized this one she had used it in the fight near the graveyard. Zsophia's laugh became mad as she continued to move around Alucard. He had to chase her now to catch her. This was making him very angry. His body began to rip apart allowing the dark magic and energy he had burst forth.

"Oh shite!" Seras swore she knew things were going sideways with Zsophia's magic.

"Seras?" Walter asked worried.

"Now a dragon for a dragon." Zsophia hissed. It seemed a great black dragon erupted around the two of them.

"_Vlad you must stop this and now! This has gone very bad!"_ Seras yelled to Alucard.

"I do not think so Master." Alucard took a calculated risk. Calling her that would anger and distract her. This game was becoming dangerous. Zsophia was beginning to call on things she ought not. His hounds became larger and they howled for blood attacking the dragon. Alucard launched himself at Zsophia and at the last moment his Cassul appeared in his hand and he shot Zsophia in the leg.

"What the hell?" Walter asked he saw only a mist that was forming and heard something odd, then he heard the sound he knew all too well. "He shot her?" He was close to Zsophia when Alucard made him stop.

"Look at her!" Alucard demanded when Walter turned to face Alucard.

"What?" Walter looked. "Dear God." As he watched Zsophia's blood spill he also saw her skin developing color again. The Razor sharp teeth became normal. The madness was fading from her eyes. It appeared it was black blood that spilled from her body.

"Damn!" Sears swore. "Tabby get here now!"

"Whazzit?" Tabby blinked then sat bold upright. Then she ran. "Dirk where is that door? Z is bleeding black."

"Damn!" Dirk swore. "Through that door!" He pointed. "Not this time!" Dirk shook his head at Tanya. "This time it is too dangerous for you. You are still a stranger."

"Tabby…" Seras began hoping she was weaving the right spell.

"Yes here. Crud!" Tabby swore. "I do not know what happened but did anyone see a black dragon?"

"Yes I did." Alucard nodded. "My hounds attacked it and I shot her. What is going on?"

"Mala if you can hear me?" Tabby said as she began to build a barrier with Seras. "Is this her only blood?"

"No it is everywhere in the room." Walter shook his head. "What is going on?"

"Her magic is going sideways." Tabby shook her head. "Now she is really dangerous. She has no control. Now the black magic energy or whatever is in control. It is why she hates to use magic much."

The black blood began to swirl around Zsophia.

"She has been using magic more lately and not in the room." Seras shook her head. "She has not been training to use that energy either.

"What do we do?" Walter asked not blinking as the liquid became less thick and now began to flow like water over Zsophia.

"Stand back and contain. Damn I should have thought of this with the nightmare and everything. Her emotions are a mess I bet." Tabby kicked herself.

"She has not been out on assignment." Alucard frowned.

"That likely did not matter." Tabby shook her head. "Everyone out! Seras and I can keep her contained I think." Tabby thought to Dirk. _"She is going sideways. Big time what do I do?"_

"_Ride it out I am keeping the right people in the area and keeping the wrong ones away." _ Dirk shook his head.

"_She was beginning to look normal but the black.."_ Tabby said. _"What is going on?"_

Zsophia let out a blood curdling scream. Seras had to grab Walter and Alucard and pull them out. Zsophia now knelt and as she screamed more of the black substance flowed out of her. It spilled from her wounds, her mouth, her ears and even eyes.

"Little One!" Alucard yelled as Walter yelled "Love!"

Zsophia felt as if she was draining away. She knew this feeling. She had to keep it in. She could not give into that part of her. She would die before she let that happen. She blessed Seras and Tabby for the barriers. She knew Dirk would do what he could from afar. It had been so long since this had happened. She had been a child in deep. She had hurt a friend with her magic the dragon had come out. This time she hurt her father really wanting to harm him maybe kill him and she had not protected her daughter from being attacked in her own bed. Zsophia could only scream.

"Oh cripes!" Tabby said. "Walter get my phone and hit seven it calls Dirk I have never seen this before."

"Yes." Walter said calmly his eyes wide in horror it reminded him of when Zsophia had ripped open that midian and the souls flew out of him. He was deflating like a balloon. Zsophia looked much the same. "Dirk this is Walter. Here is Tabby."

"Dirk Z is going a whole new type of weird. I have never seen this it is like black is oozing out of her. Not the shadows or the weird liquid shadows this is just weird. She is screaming without screaming and before she exploded A black dragon was seen." Tabby called over her shoulder. "She is not trying to get out I almost think as long as we keep the windows blocked and the doors that it won't escape?"

"No reason to tempt the fates." Dirk shook his head.

"It was when I saw the magic she has within her that I was certain. It was a great dark dragon that I saw within her magic." Alucard whispered remembering Serena's words. "Part of the source of her magic is me and my blood." The thought and spoke softly aloud.

A bright flash was seen in the room with Zsophia. "Little one you must not allow it to escape. You must not allow it to win!" Mala said worried. As Zsophia had grown and her power had grown with her Mala worried the black had grown with her. "Zsophia listen to me! It is escaping and winning!" The black began to swirl around Mala as if to devour her.

"I will not give in." Zsophia growled. "I will not submit!" She nearly screamed. Everyone saw that which had been oozing out of her flowing back into Zsophia.

"Dear lord." Walter said worried and sickened by what he was witnessing.

"Ok that is very odd." Tabitha blinked. "Dirk it is as if she is …"

"Here is a sight I never wanted to see again." Dragon said calmly as he walked in he was nowhere near calm.

"This happened before?" Tabby looked at dragon.

"Yes as a child she had done great harm to ones she loved. She wanted to rid herself of the magic within her. Zsophia went deeper into desert. She began to push it from herself." Dragon sighed. "It is a natural part of her. She can control it to a degree. It takes something to make her reach for it. She could die and that not escape her. But there are those times."

"Dear Lord." Walter whispered.

"I will help!" Alucard growled. "No one will stop me." his voice holding the final death in it. He walked through the barrier.

"No Walter you are not of her blood." Dragon said holding Walter back. "Only those of her blood can survive. And then I believe only he can." Dragon said watching this play out before him the black oozing over Mala as Zsophia tried to pull it all back in.

"Little One I am coming." Alucard waded through the ick. It tried to climb up him then seemed to stop and accept him. "That is right I am part of what makes her as she is. I am part of what created you." He smirked at the ooze. "Mala I have her. You are bright and this is not the place for bright people or things." Alucard took Zsophia from Mala the dark retreated from Mala. "Only dark can exist and survive here."

"Yes I will." Mala said and nearly flew to the other side of the barrier.

"I have you Mala." Dragon said as he felt Mala shudder.

"It is so much more than it was." Mala shook she was freezing cold.

"I will help if it is needed." Dragon said. Watching the scene he was sure he would not need to.

"Relax Little One we will not it win this time just as it did not when you were a child." He stroked the hair from her face as it continued to be pulled back into Zsophia creeping back into her body through her mouth and wounds. "Shhhh I will help it cannot harm me." Alucard smiled and put his hand in the inky mess. Now the black became part of Zsophia's hair and flowed back into her in that way too. "Yes you will come to me as well." Alucard said to the inky black ooze it began to climb up Alucard as well.

_/No father you must not! It will destroy you!/_ Zsophia despaired.

/No little One I have been a monster for so long it has nothing to corrupt in me. You were born of my undead blood. This darkness is of me as well./ Alucard smiled down. /Yet another thing we share. Now I can help you./ he allowed his hair grow as he sat in the black. /We are both black Dragons./

The black ooze climbed over Zsophia and Alucard. It retreated across the floor leaving no trace of it. Soon the pool became smaller and smaller until it was only father holding his daughter. Both of Alucard's and Zsophia's hair long flowing over them almost looking like the ooze that had escaped Zsophia.

"Unholy fucking shit." Tabitha said and fell back.

"Language young lady!" Dirk bellowed from the phone.

"Rest Little One." Alucard kissed Zsophia on the head. He stood, picked up Zsophia and walked over to the others. He was more frightening than he ever had been. He exuded the dark and evil as he never did when not in a fight. The woman he carried had her own frightening aura about her.

"So Angel do you still love her knowing this of her?" Alucard had seen the repulsion on Walter's face as the ooze flowed out and back into Zsophia.

"I only love her more for her strength. Let me take her." Walter said.

"No. It is currently dangerous for you. The dark and evil has retreated into us but it can still harm others. I it cannot harm." Alucard smiled. It chilled all to the bone. "She is my daughter she is my blood she was born in part of my undead blood. Within her flows the same dark that is with in me. This only ties us closer. She is dangerous to others now, but not I." He carried Zsophia not to her rooms but to his. He gently laid Zsophia in his coffin. "Here we are all safe." The shadows around them were darker and deeper. "For her for now I can rest outside of you my coffin." He laid on the sarcgophis and padding that surrounded and protected his coffin. He still held the hand of Zsophia his daughter.


End file.
